Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows
by Kimberly21570
Summary: Otalia. This story takes place during and after the conversation where Olivia is freaking out about Phillip’s return. Just my take on what Could have transpired after this amazing scene ...
1. Chapter 1: Confessions of the Heart

12

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Though I'm certainly no stranger to writing fan fiction (my poison… er… passion… for the past six years has been AMC's Lena and Bianca… those poor sex-deprived souls) this is my first attempt at an Otalia fic. Anyway, this fic has been mercilessly flirting with my muse for weeks now, so I'm taking a much-needed break from writing research papers and presentations to indulge the romance junkie that lies within...

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: I suppose I should include all the usual disclaimers – but quite frankly, I don't know 'em all. I do know that I don't own these characters… except in my sweetest dreams! If I did - I certainly wouldn't be wasting my time writing this crap - I'd find far better ways to utilize my time! *devilish grin*

Oh, and that asshat Frank would've been gone months ago… He's such a tool… I think Natalia should lock him up in her shed, so he won't keep interrupting them…

But, I digress…

Back to our girls… If I owned 'em, they would've been standing at an altar in Massachusetts or Iowa (who'da thought? – Go Iowa!) … or any of the other States that have finally emerged from the dark ages … making a real commitment, instead of playing tiddlywinks and holding hands like giddy little school girls … Sarcasm much? I think… definitely…

Seriously though, I'm truly enchanted by these characters as portrayed by Crystal and Jessica, and I hope that I can do them justice.

Anyway, the characters are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. I'm a broke graduate student, so please don't sue me… I promise to return them, sated and smiling… and you wouldn't get much if you sued me anyway… Written for fun, not profit; romance, bickering, humor, and ultimately, sex, abound…

Rating: Chapter 1 is PG-13, but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17

Summary: This story takes place during and after the conversation where Olivia is freaking out about Phillip's return. I thought opening scene spoke volumes about the depth of their connection. Though I've changed some of the phrasing, most of the dialogue in the beginning of this piece is directly from the show (no copyright infringement intended – just wanted to stay true to the initial content of the scene because it was so beautifully scripted). Some of the other scenes that I've either incorporated, or merely referenced, are out of chronological order, but they seemed like a fun backdrop or they were necessary for a point I was trying to make, so I used them. I've cut out a lot of the interruptions, and ultimately taken things in a different direction… one that I hope you all enjoy…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Kimberly A. Kemerer

Copyright May 2009

"Deep in my heart I'm concealing things that I'm longing to say. Scared to confess what I'm feeling - frightened you'll slip away."

From the Movie Evita

Chapter 1 - Confessions of the Heart:

Olivia Spencer stood, bolted to the floor; fear and trepidation pulsing through her veins. Gone were the lighthearted laughter and free-spirited flutterings of a few moments prior, when she and her daughter Emma were making Valentines and chattering about tummies full of butterflies. She had blushed when her daughter asked if she knew "that feeling…" and she had confessed with a bashful smile that she knew it well; as she cast a sideways glance – one that lingered just a bit longer than was either necessary or safe – toward Natalia, the young woman with whom she shared both a home, and her daughter; the woman who had unwittingly stolen her heart.

In an instant, those delightful feather-like flutters had been replaced with the heaviness of boulders, sinking to the bottom of her stomach, as stark reality set in. Phillip Spaulding was back— and her little girl was in danger. Her borrowed heart pounded. Her thoughts raced, faster than her mind could translate; faster than her mouth could spew the words. Holed up in her bedroom with Natalia, she paced frantically, as she rambled, almost incoherently, about her psychotic ex-husband's penchant for kidnapping her daughter, and about Natalia taking Emma away; hiding her from her father's malevolent grasp…

And then there was something about a _gun_…

Natalia Rivera knew this woman well. Better, in fact, than she ever would have believed possible, given the earliest undercurrents of their rather curious acquaintance. Throughout the course of their tumultuous relationship, she had witnessed the very best… and the very worst… of Olivia Spencer. Not only had she witnessed this headstrong, passionate woman's wrath toward others, she had often been the unfortunate target herself. She had witnessed an endless torrent of unrestrained fits of rage, caustic displays of blatant contempt, and myriad infantile temper tantrums; which oftentimes included random objects being strewn about the room. Even at her weakest, when her transplanted heart threatened to fail, Olivia Spencer had proven she was a force to be reckoned with; much to Natalia's chagrin.

And sometimes, in moments when she had least expected it, Natalia had been the fortunate recipient of the most loving displays of tenderness and generosity she had ever known. She had experienced the highs and the lows; the joy and the tears; the good, the bad, and the downright ugly; the anger, the indifference, and ultimately, the love of Olivia Spencer. She thought she had witnessed every emotion imaginable… until now…

Olivia's usual response to fear, was anger. The more fearful she became, the more obdurately her temper flared; and Natalia more than expected the news of Phillip's return to evoke an absolute firestorm of unbridled rage within this volatile woman. But this— what she was witnessing in Olivia now, was nothing she would ever have expected. Nothing could have prepared her for this: The unraveling of Olivia Spencer…

Gone was the characteristically level-headed woman's ability to rationalize and strategize. She was restless and agitated, as she briefly explained her history with Phillip; the catalyst for her current level of unconcealed fear. Agitation then rapidly revolved into uncontrollable panic, as she carried on about her ex-father-in-law blasting them for their living arrangement and his concern for her daughter, and how Phillip's return was no coincidence. Then, her breathing turned ragged, as she lent voice to a conspiracy theory involving the two men and her little girl, and ultimately issued the barefaced threat to kill Phillip, if he came near her daughter again.

Strangely, the threat had induced a deep sense of empathy for Olivia, more so than fear, in Natalia. Olivia, who was always so strong and self-assured, stood before her, quaking with fear; and Natalia's heart ached for this woman who had so unwittingly become her closest friend, her trusted confidant, and so much more…

Olivia's fierce protectiveness over Emma reminded Natalia of the reasons she loved this woman so deeply. Olivia Spencer was strong, spirited, powerful, and passionate; more passionate than anyone Natalia had ever known. But behind the veil; beyond what the rest of the world could see, Olivia was gentle, giving, loyal and loving; and never was she more loving than when it came to Emma. The little girl brought out emotions and behaviors in Olivia that only Natalia had witnessed; and therein formed the foundation of Natalia's unwavering love for her.

Now Olivia was rambling, almost incoherently; rationality a forgotten notion, as she stammered and stumbled over her words.

Natalia watched, as Olivia, in a frenzy of broken thoughts and scrambled words, insisted that she needed to get Emma out of town, out of the country; then insisted that Natalia be the one to take her. When Olivia's thoughts turned to the necessity of acquiring a gun, Natalia finally snapped into action; telling her frightened friend that she was "talking crazy…"

"I don't know what to do… I don't know what to do…" Olivia fussed; anxiously pounding clenched fists against dense air, as she fought back tears.

"Olivia! Stop it!" Natalia uncharacteristically commanded; her tone sharp, and laden with worry, as she raced to her friend; gently taking tightened fists into her hands, willing them to unwind.

Olivia's hands relaxed at Natalia's touch; instinctively melting into place.

"I know you're scared, Olivia. You have every reason to be scared," Natalia quietly sympathized. She paused for a moment; dark eyes wordlessly urging Olivia to stay strong, "but you're workin' yourself up… and you're gonna get sick… and you're gonna scare your daughter," she noted; disquiet clearly etched in her tone.

Olivia closed her eyes, drew in ragged breaths and swallowed hard; attempting to stifle the fear in her heart and the accompanying torrent of tears rising within her chest, as Natalia continued, "You're too upset to make clear decisions right now. You're just … you can't think straight… So I'll do it. You're not goin' anywhere," she resolutely announced; eyebrows arched in emphasis. "You shouldn't go anywhere," she reiterated, vehemently shaking her head back and forth; eyes locked on Olivia's. Then, in hushed tones, she offered her reason, "You have me—"

The sound of those three little words: You. Have. Me., crossing Natalia's lips, was all Olivia needed to hear – the walls began to crumble, and she released the tears she had been so valiantly holding captive.

"Let me be strong… for you… Okay?" Natalia quietly encouraged; eyes transmitting strength to bolster this wounded heart. "I promise you, we are not gonna let anything happen… to your little girl. Trust me…" she quietly entreated; the tips of her fingers lightly brushing Olivia's cheek, as she reached her right hand out to brush wayward tendrils of perfectly highlighted chestnut locks from a tearstained face. Then, as her hand returned to hold Olivia's, she quietly continued, "Take a deep breath… Trust me…" she implored; nodding her head in silent reiteration of her entreaty.

Olivia sniffed back tears and nodded her head in agreement; eyes locked on Natalia's dark orbs, as if they alone held the strength to sustain her. Moments passed; comfortable silence fusing the space between them, as Olivia dropped her gaze; focusing on the gentle hands that held her own; taking careful notice of how safe and loved she felt with even the most simple of touches from her closest friend.

"Look at me," Natalia beseeched; hands never leaving their hold on Olivia's.

The hotelier woman sniffed, bit her lower lip, and shook her head in hushed defiance.

"Look in my eyes," Natalia insisted; eliciting compliance from Olivia, as she sniffed back more tears. "What do you see?"

Olivia allowed those beckoning mahogany eyes to draw her in again, and searching deeply, she quietly shared her heart. "Someone who's strong…" she sniffed, "and loyal… Someone I can count on. Someone…" her words dissipated, as subsequent tears threatened to flow.

"Say it," Natalia quietly encouraged; instinctively knowing the depths of Olivia's heart. Despite the confusion she had been experiencing as she attempted to reconcile the deepest desires of her own heart with the values with which she had been raised, she offered a silent prayer to her Maker: _Please, Lord, let this be the moment_, she petitioned; praying that Olivia would finally lend voice to the feelings she knew they both shared.

"I can't—" Olivia replied; shaking her head as she sniffed back the tears; certain that admitting her feelings would expose Natalia's heart to a future teeming with inner conflict and pain.

"Yes, you can," Natalia confidently reassured; hands still firmly gripping Olivia's; eyes still locked on her gaze, "you can… because I feel the same way."

"You do?" Olivia exhaled. Confused by the seeming declaration, she was hopeful that Natalia would finally admit her true feelings; yet, simultaneously fearful that she might.

"I can trust you with my life," Natalia quietly confessed, "and I hope… you feel you can do the same."

"I do… I do… and—" words dissolving into air again.

"And what?" Natalia pressed.

"And… nothing…" Olivia answered; once again quelling her own feelings in deference to Natalia's deeply-held beliefs and spiritual well-being.

Natalia nodded her head in understanding. Olivia wasn't ready. "Okay," she acquiesced. She swallowed hard to abate the growing mass of disappointment rising in her chest, cleared her throat, and returned to the issue at hand. "This whole situation with Phillip," she quietly sighed, "I just… I don't want anything to happen to you. I can't lose you, Olivia… I can't lose someone else I lo—" Stopping her confession midstream, tears began to flow.

Understanding Natalia's pain, Olivia gently squeezed the hand that held her own; then reached out with her right hand to brush away the tears from the younger woman's cheek. "I'm sorry, Natalia," she whimpered; eyes downcast.

"Sorry for wha—" Natalia attempted to inquire.

"Let me finish," Olivia interrupted; halting the inquiry with the deliberate placement of two gentle fingers across Natalia's lips. The fingers lingered there; lightly brushing those soft lips before reluctantly taking their leave.

Natalia nodded; allowing Olivia to resume. "I'm sorry Gus had to die, so that I could live," she quietly explained; whispers riddled with guilt. Then, swallowing hard to gain resolve, she continued, "He's gone now, and… no matter what I do, I can't change that. But I can promise you I'm not going anywhere," she assured; smiling softly through tear-filled eyes. "You were there for me during my darkest hours. You fought so hard to keep me alive, when all I wanted was to die. And I'm so thankful that you did," she acknowledged; genuine gratitude engraved in her tone. "I don't think I ever told you that," she shamefully recognized. "I'll never understand why… you fought so valiantly for me," she whispered through tears. "I was such a Bitch to you…"

Knowing full-well that, considering this was Olivia, her choice of language could have been significantly more objectionable, Natalia ignored the vulgarity; instead, choosing to focus on the vulnerability she found in the hotelier's deep jade eyes. "You were hurting," she replied softly.

"I was pissed off," Olivia argued; taken aback by the force of her own response.

"No— you were hurting," Natalia insisted; again ignoring the vulgarity. "Your anger was just a cover for the hurt and confusion and guilt you were feeling, because Gus was gone, and… you were alive, and… it didn't make sense to you."

"And just when the hell did you become an expert on my feelings?" Olivia barked; jerking her hands away from Natalia's, and turning to face the window. Threatened by the exposure of her deepest-held vulnerabilities, Olivia wrapped her arms around herself, forming a physical barricade around her heart.

Natalia watched her intently; instinctively allowing her time for the anger to subside, and rationality to return.

Olivia fumed; though she was decidedly more infuriated with herself than with Natalia. Vulnerability pissed her off. Truth be told, she was so pissed that she really wanted to say fuck— but still, she respected Natalia, and consciously held back in an effort to honor the younger woman's beliefs. It was during such times as this that she felt most confused— Never had she found need for an edit button in the past. She said what was on her mind, regardless of the consequences— No One stifled Olivia Spencer. Until now. Until this woman. But why _this_ woman? She was, in no uncertain terms, the veritable embodiment of the anti-Olivia Spencer. Why now? With the exception of her daughters, Olivia had lived her entire life, never lending credence to the needs, desires, values or concerns of others. And why did being vulnerable, especially with Natalia, still threaten her at times? She sighed, and dropped her head in silent surrender.

Natalia approached her from behind; and wrapping strong, supportive arms around Olivia's waist, she rested her head against the taller woman's shoulder.

Olivia, having softened a bit after her ruminations, allowed herself to relax into Natalia's embrace. A singular question simultaneously passed through two minds: Why does this… the two of us together… holding one another… feel so safe, so right?

"Hey—" Natalia whispered; extracting Olivia from her pensive state, as she calmly coaxed her to turn around. Once Olivia was facing her again, she reached out her right hand, softly caressing the hotelier's cheek. "You're safe with me," she gently reminded.

Olivia nodded her head; reveling in the sensation of Natalia's hand on her cheek. "I know—" she quietly replied. "I'm sorry—"

"There's no need for apology," Natalia replied. "I understand how difficult it is for you to show your vulnerabilities; even with me," she whispered understandingly.

"I shouldn't be so guarded with you," Olivia answered; closing her eyes as she pressed her face against that gentle hand. "I know my heart is safe with you."

Natalia gingerly pulled Olivia into her arms; right hand planted firmly against the small of the taller woman's back; fingers of her left hand instinctively tangled in soft locks, gently caressing the back of her head, as she offered comfort. "It always has been… and it always will be…" she whispered in promise; knowing full-well that Olivia would understand the double entendre embedded in her choice of words.

"I know—" Olivia quietly acknowledged; dissolving into the warmth of Natalia's embrace, burying her face in the tangled curtain of deep brunette locks that cascaded down Natalia's neck; breathing deeply as she allowed the younger woman's tranquil demeanor to calm her. _You always smell of honeysuckle and vanilla_, she reveled; drawing in the sweet, familiar scent of the younger woman's skin and hair. Then, her other sensory processes taking over, she was suddenly acutely aware of the pleasant sensation of Natalia's body pressed firmly against her own. She drew in another deep breath; savoring the closeness; then, in an attempt to stave off her growing desire and impending unrest, she whispered, "You were right, you know…"

"'bout what?" Natalia queried; withdrawing from their embrace to search the hotelier's face.

"About how I was feeling when Gus died… the guilt…" she quietly admitted; tears beginning to flow again. "I just don't understand why…" she cried softly.

"Why what, Olivia?" Natalia gently pressed.

"Why you fought so hard to keep me alive…" Olivia explained; tears streaming down her face. "I didn't want to live, Natalia… didn't deserve to live…"

Natalia reached out with her right hand; tenderly wiping away the hotelier's tears. "Don't say that, Olivia," she quietly instructed; shaking her head back and forth.

"But it's true," Olivia tearfully rejoined. "Gus is the one who deserved to live… and you deserved a happy ending with him…"

Tears welling up in dark eyes, Natalia wordlessly searched Olivia's face, as a myriad of conflicting thoughts and emotions ransacked her mind. She loved Gus; had loved him all her life, and still missed him at times – especially when she considered Rafe, and all he that he had missed with his father. But she was no longer lonely for him— didn't long for his touch anymore. No— Somewhere along the line that had changed, and someone new now inhabited that place in her heart— it was someone else's touch for which she yearned day and night; someone else's whispers she longed to hear. Someone named Olivia Spencer. The notion simultaneously confused, and comforted her; frightened, and excited her… each new impulse triggering a corresponding expression to blanket her delicate features.

Olivia studied the younger woman intently; wondering at the underlying thoughts that caused her facial expressions to so rapidly change. "Natalia?" she quietly called; not wanting to startle her.

"Huh?" Natalia absentmindedly responded; shaking her head as she emerged from her trance-like state.

"Are you okay?" Olivia inquired; concern etched in her soft tone.

"Oh… Yes, I'm fine…" she fibbed. "Just… lost in thought for a moment…"

"Care to share?" Olivia invited; longing to be there for Natalia, just as the younger woman had always been for her.

"I think I just needed a moment to process things," Natalia responded; telling a half-truth. She swallowed hard, and drew in a deep breath; gathering courage. "Here's the thing…" she began; a deep sigh escaping her lips, "I loved Gus… I always will," she declared. "But… he's gone now, Olivia… and no amount of prayers or faith will ever bring him back. He's gone… forever, but… you're here with me… And I wouldn't trade the life we share…" she paused; voice pierced with tears; "for anything…"

"Well who says you have to trade it?" Olivia asked rhetorically; bending her knees slightly to reach eye level with the shorter woman as she cupped a tearstained face between tender hands; gently caressing her cheeks.

Searching dark eyes that stared into hers, Olivia's resolve cracked a tiny bit more, as her heart swelled with tender affection for this priceless treasure of a woman. "I promised you… I'm not going anywhere," she firmly reassured; emphasizing her words with a firm shake of her head. "As much as I wanted to die when this all began… I want to live even more… now that I have you in my life. I— I've never—" she stammered, "had anything like this before… Never known anyone as decent and kind and warm… and beautiful… as you— God, you're beautiful, Natalia," she exhaled; her breath like a whispered prayer; thoughts momentarily diverted by the sundry wave of unabashed adoration and desire that unexpectedly washed over her, "beautiful… inside and out… and I've never—"

Her throat ran dry, like an antiquated spring during a drought; rendering her unable to speak as her mind raced to reconcile conflicting emotions. Never had these two emotional states collided within her before. She adored her daughters… and yes, she had desired men; though certainly none recently… but never had she experienced the merging of the two… until now. Until Natalia.

Two sets of eyes locked, each searching the other, and without a moment's thought, Natalia moved in; placing her hands on Olivia's hips as she closed the already minuscule space between them. "You've never… what, Olivia?" she gently prodded.

Acutely aware of their close proximity, and of Natalia's hands planted firmly on her hips, Olivia swallowed hard; her throat like sandpaper, as the sweet tension between them reached an as-yet unparalleled peak. "I've always defined myself by my ability to conquer men…" she began; taking the long way around the issue, "by being desirable to men. And— I liked having that power over them… I still do," she admitted candidly.

She dropped Natalia's gaze for a moment; breathing deeply to regain her composure before locking eyes with the younger woman again, and continuing, "But now I have these feelings… that I've never had before…" she confessed; eyes widening, as a nervous laugh escaped her burning lungs. "Feelings that I don't know what to do with… I just… I don't know who I am anymore, Natalia," she admitted; sounding as though she was about to cry again, as she dropped her head; chestnut curls cascading across her face.

Natalia allowed her the moment, as she studied her carefully; noting the softness of the rose-tinted blouse the hotelier was wearing— how it brought out the natural hues in her silken skin; how it caressed her body in all the right places, in all the right ways; then cascaded down her torso in perfect waves. In sharp contrast to the designer power suits she was accustomed to seeing Olivia wear, this attire softened her features; changed the light in her eyes from the flash of a corporate… "mongrel," as Emma had misguidedly called her… to the glow of woman who was genuinely happy and completely content in the life with which she had been blessed.

While Natalia had to admit to herself that she found the sight of Olivia, coifed in an Armani suit, jade eyes flashing as she berated an opponent or commanded compliance from her staff and colleagues, completely intoxicating, she was also intoxicated by this softer side of this woman… the side that, until these past few months, had only seemed to emerge with Emma… and now, emerged with her. A new-found appreciation swept over her as she acknowledged Olivia's ability to balance her corporate persona with the woman she was becoming. She reached out her right hand, tipping Olivia's chin. "Hey—" she whispered; capturing Olivia's attention as she gently swept back silky chestnut tendrils, before cradling the hotelier's face in her palm, "the woman you are now… is exactly the woman you are meant to be, Olivia… and I wouldn't have you any other way…"

In that moment she knew, beyond all doubt, that though still unspoken, Natalia was finally professing her love. Jade eyes darkened as tears gathered; threatening to brim over. "The fact that you would have me at all… takes my breath away…" she exhaled; knowing it was safe now, to reveal long-hidden truths. "I think about you… about us… constantly…" she quietly confessed; a single tear sliding down her cheek. "We get each other, Natalia… we click… on levels I never even knew existed… and I love that about us…" she breathed; "but… as much as I want and need what we share together… it scares the hell out of me…"

"And you think this doesn't scare me?" Natalia replied; more a statement than a question. "You are all I think about, Olivia. You… and Emma…" she whispered softly.

Pausing, Natalia attempted to quell the wave of nervous excitement rushing through her veins, as she prepared to reveal her long-denied truth. "Whenever I'm away from you, all I wanna do is just come back here. I wanna come back to our home… and just be with you…" she confessed. "You can make me so angry, Olivia… I mean, No One pushes my buttons the way you do… You make me completely crazy, Woman!" she laughed brightly through her tears; knowing how much she reveled in that Olivia-induced kind of crazy. It was intoxicating; like a fine wine; and Natalia wanted nothing more than to drown in it. "But you also make me laugh, and… you make me happy…" she admitted; voice softening. "I don't know what to do with that, Olivia…" she explained; tears streaming down her cheeks, "but I do know that I don't ever want these feelings to change…"

"Oh, thank God you understand," Olivia breathed; a deep sigh of relief escaping heavy lungs. She flashed Natalia that shy, yet irresistibly sexy smile, as she drew the younger woman closer against her body; reaching out, cradling a tearstained cheek with her right hand, she searched Natalia's dark eyes. "Somewhere between overdosing on homemade cookies… and bickering about wall hangings and Christmas decorations… I fell in love with you, Natalia," she whispered through joyful tears.

The tiny flecks of gold in Natalia's eyes shone brightly through her tears as she acknowledged Olivia's declarations. "I know you love me, Olivia…" she breathed; nodding her head to seal the admission. "I think I've known for a long time, but… I was confused, and… afraid… so I changed the subject… or picked fights with you, to avoid the conversation," she confessed; apology engraved in her tone.

"I know—" Olivia whispered; voice free of any accusation.

"Yeah—" Natalia blurted; embarrassed by her lack of maturity.

"It's okay, Natalia," Olivia reassured.

"No. It isn't," Natalia argued firmly; shaking her head in adamant disagreement. "I knew it was there between us… long before Emma's presentation, and… I fought it… because I was scared… because those kinds of feelings… can't exist in my world…"

Olivia nodded her head; signaling her understanding. "I know how much your faith means to you," she whispered, "and I can't even begin to comprehend how difficult this struggle must be for you..."

Natalia sighed heavily. "I won't lie to you, Olivia— it has been difficult. That's why I fought it for so long…" she openly confessed.

"And now?" Olivia anxiously queried; searching Natalia's eyes in hopes of collecting a clue as to her impending response.

"And now—" Natalia began, considering her response carefully, "Now I've made my peace with God… and it isn't a struggle anymore."

Olivia exhaled a sigh of relief; yet, still, she wasn't completely satisfied that all was well. "How is that possible?" she inquired.

Natalia quietly considered the transformation she had experienced, and realized she couldn't offer explanation even if she tried. "I don't even know when it happened, Olivia," she sighed; abandoning all attempts at reason, "when the idea of us being Emma's 'two mommies,' with everything that entails, changed… from being threatening… to being everything I want… the only thing I need… All I do know… is that I love you, Olivia Spencer…"

"Have you any idea how long I've waited to hear you say that?" Olivia grinned; no longer able to hold at bay, the smile that had played on her lips during the younger woman's avowal.

"Ohhh, I think I have some idea," Natalia laughed lightly; rewarding Olivia with one of those dimpled smiles.

"Stop it!" Olivia laughed; a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Well— I'm just sayin'…" Natalia grinned; casting Olivia a flirty sideways glance.

Olivia offered a sexy smile in return; eyes locked on Natalia's. "So… where do we go from here?" she asked; voice so thick and alluring that Natalia thought she would explode from the mere resonance.

Neither of them could offer a definitive response; a fact which left them in a state of anxious excitement. Two hearts raced in anticipation, as Natalia drew Olivia back into her embrace. She inhaled a deep breath, gazing up at the taller woman; eyes alight with adoration. "I love you, Olivia, and… I wanna be with you; live here… in this house, raising Emma with you… no matter the cost…" she declared. "Rafe will be home soon…" she said optimistically, "and as long as the three of you are here with me, healthy and safe, I don't need anything else."

"Are you certain?" Olivia quietly asked; allowing Natalia the courtesy of a final escape if she so desired.

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," Natalia whispered confidently.

A triumphant smile spread across Olivia's lips, illuminating her entire face, as she leaned in; nuzzling the younger woman's ear, "I love you, Natalia…" she breathed; warm breath flirting with loose tendrils of raven hair, as lips gently brushed an inviting lobe.

Natalia moaned softly in reaction to the low, enticing register of Olivia's voice; to the touch of her lips; and Olivia drew back, pleasantly surprised by the younger woman's corporeal response. A satisfied smile played on her lips, and she lifted her right hand, gently brushing Natalia's cheek as she swept past; tunneling long, agile fingers through, dark tresses; tenderly caressing the back of the younger woman's neck. Natalia gulped; the edges of her mouth twitching in nervous anticipation.

Eyes fused; brown on jade…

Hearts pounded…

Pulses raced…

The moment suspended in time…

Natalia's desire-laden eyes breezed across Olivia's full, inviting lips, anticipation coursing through heated veins.

Olivia's jade eyes dilated in response; turning dark, stormy with desire, as she slowly moistened those lips with a velvety tongue…

Without seeking permission, a sequence of reminiscences flashed through Natalia's mind—Memories of Olivia savoring a piece of breakfast cheesecake, literally moaning with pleasure as she rolled it around in her mouth... that wide, avid mouth… Memories of Olivia expertly manipulating the olives in countless martinis with that wanton tongue… And vanilla ice cream cones? Forget about it. Natalia was rendered powerless over the affect Olivia had on her when she savored the cool smoothness of a vanilla ice cream cone… Oh, how she longed for those lips to touch her own; for that mouth, that tongue, to—

Before untamed thoughts could run their course, Olivia dipped down, lightly brushing her lips against Natalia's; fulfilling the younger woman's unspoken longings, as if she could read her mind. Even at Olivia's slightest touch, Natalia felt the gentle stirring of desire ripple through her body. A sharp intake of breath at the touch of their lips provided Olivia with the signal she craved, and she slowly covered Natalia's mouth with her own.

Their kiss was slow, deliberate, yet light and liquid— an amalgamation of the fiery passion embedded in every heated argument; the safety of every comforting embrace they had shared. It was their effervescent laughter and their unashamed tears… every illuminating smile and every cantankerous scowl… It was every longing gaze and every knowing glance… their loving thoughts and their big purple dreams… It was every pause, every breath, and every word of every conversation… every tender touch and every whispered exchange… every emotion, spoken and unspoken; the crescendo of every shared experience that had led them to this moment…

Natalia's lips parted slightly; allowing entrance to Olivia's silky tongue, and a low, guttural moan formed in the younger woman's diaphragm, billowing up through her lungs; escaping her throat upon their initial contact. "Olivia—" she whispered breathily. It was almost like a prayer.

Olivia's body instinctively reacted to Natalia's unexpectedly feral response; lightening bolts of liquid desire surging through her veins, engraving a fiery path from her lips to the aching peaks of her breasts and down to her flaming center, where they gathered; vehemently pleading for release.

Natalia's arms found their way around Olivia's neck; fingers channeling through soft chestnut locks, as Olivia reflexively infused their kiss with evidence of her own burning need. She hooked her index and middle fingers through the belt loops of Natalia's jeans; pulling the younger woman's body firmly against her own; savoring the nearness of her. Natalia surrendered herself to Olivia's kisses; to the sensuous caresses of that velvet tongue; allowing unspoken pleasures, as she melted into the hotelier's embrace; savoring the seamless way their bodies melded together. As their kisses intensified, Natalia found herself experiencing a deep quickening of desire, a blazing rush of liquid heat, the force of which she had never previously known— a force which she now could not, and did not desire to, control.

Though they had each, unbeknownst to the other, expended countless hours imagining this very moment; how it would feel to embrace one another on a level much deeper than friendship, how it would feel when their lips touched, when tongues collided, nothing had prepared them for the reality of this life-altering encounter. Olivia, who was certainly no stranger to passion and desire, found herself completely unraveling, physically and emotionally, in the arms of this woman. The one woman for whom she would sacrifice anything; including her own happiness. The woman she loved…

Their kiss broke only when air became desperate necessity, and the instant that need had been satisfied, impatient mouths fused; searing tongues entangling once again. Natalia ached for more and she drew the hotelier closer; pressing into her as unbridled passion rose within; leaving her body and emotions in a frenzied state, while Olivia fought to suppress her own rising desire. She knew they were fighting a losing battle, and she shifted their bodies; the wooden planks of the farmhouse floor creaking under their feet, as she maneuvered them toward her bed.

"Olivia—" Natalia moaned breathlessly against the hotelier's mouth, "we can't—" she exhaled; disappointment rising in her chest, and spilling out in her tone. "Emma…"

No sooner had the child's name been uttered, and they heard the energetic bounce of Emma's sock-covered feet thumping across the wooden planks outside Olivia's door. Little fingers grasped the door handle, and before the two women could extricate themselves from their entangled embrace, the bedroom door burst open. "Mommy, I'm hungry!" Emma announced; halted in her tracks by the scene playing out in front of her.

The two women simultaneously cleared their throats, turning to face the little girl, arms still wrapped around one another's bodies; powerless to hide the matched set of passion-flushed faces, and kiss-swollen lips.

Emma quizzically surveyed her two mommies; head tilted to one side as she attempted to process the information her observations had gathered. "Mom?" she called; garnering Olivia's attention.

"Uhh… Yes, Jellybean?" Olivia replied; tone rife with hesitation, as she nervously cleared her throat again.

"Were you kissing Natalia?" the little girl questioned.

Olivia lifted her one available hand to her lips; biting down on her thumb and middle finger, as she contemplated her response. She cast a sideways glance at Natalia; receiving an unsteady smile in return. Exhaling heavily, she nodded her head. "Yes, Baby… I was kissing Natalia," she confessed; hoping the child wouldn't press for more information than she was prepared to provide at the moment.

Emma scrunched up her nose; looking much like her mother when in deep thought, as she carefully considered the new information.

Despite the intensity of the moment, Natalia couldn't help but smile as she recognized how much of Olivia there was in this little girl. Though she had once thought it impossible to love either of them more, in that very moment, she realized that her love for them truly held no bounds.

A moment later Emma tilted her head the other way, brow furrowed. "Mom?" she called again.

"Yes—?" Olivia answered; slight trepidation evident in her tone.

Natalia shifted nervously at her side, as they waited for the impending follow up inquiry.

"Does Natalia give you those butterfly thingies in your tummy?" the child asked innocently.

Unable to halt the spread of the smile that played on her lips, the corners of Olivia's mouth turned upward. "Yes— she does…" she admitted joyfully; casting a knowing glance toward Natalia; thankful to finally be allowed to divulge her truth.

Natalia blushed slightly; not that one could tell, considering the remnants of unquenched desire still flushed those smooth olive cheeks. She buried her face in Olivia's shoulder for a moment; but was quickly drawn back to the conversation by an inquiry directed toward her.

"Does Mommy give you butterflies in your tummy, Natalia?" Emma queried; eyes shining brightly.

Blushing more deeply, Natalia nodded her head. "Yes, Honey," she smiled; returning the knowing glance she had received from Olivia; equal thankfulness in her own heart. "Mommy gives me butterflies… Great big ones… with lots of fluttering wings…"

Olivia tightened her grip on Natalia's waist; wordlessly communicating her concurrence of those big, fluttering wings. Natalia squeezed her in return, as she smiled down at Emma. "Now… whaddaya say we go downstairs and fix some lunch, my Hungry Little Bear," she suggested; reaching down; pinching Emma's cheek fondly.

Emma hopped up and down excitedly; offering suggestions of peanut butter and banana sandwiches and cheesecake, as Natalia leaned over, whispering a gentle reminder to Olivia that she needed to keep her strength up, so she would be ready to face Phillip when the time came.

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Sounds like a plan."

Natalia released her hold on Olivia, and bent down, scooping Emma up into her arms; kissing that freshly pinched cheek and tickling her lightly; eliciting a succession of giggles from the little girl. Olivia laughed lightheartedly; watching the woman she loved, playing with her little girl. Her heart fluttered in her chest; echoing in her tummy, as she watched Natalia with Emma, and a fresh wave of love and appreciation washed over her. A singular thought crossed her mind: How did I, Olivia Spencer, get so damn lucky…

As they exited the bedroom, Olivia reached out, placing a gentle hand on the younger woman's arm. Natalia turned her head; acknowledging the contact. She found misty eyes gazing back at her. "Thank you…" Olivia whispered.

Natalia nodded her head; instinctively knowing all that Olivia was saying. "You're welcome," she quietly answered. "I love you…"

Olivia smiled; drawing Natalia close to her again; kissing her softly. "I know—" she whispered. "And I love you…"

Emma giggled again; beaming at her two mommies, and the three of them descended the stairs; heading into the kitchen to share lunch together.


	2. Chapter 2: Kitchens and Other Rooms

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimer: All characters are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble, and some brief dialogue in this chapter belongs to them. Otherwise, the dialogue is original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 2 is rated R / T for sexual inferences, but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Be grateful for the home you have, knowing that at this moment, all you have is all you need."

Sarah Ban Breathnach

Chapter 2 - Kitchens and Other Rooms:

While life in the farmhouse was far from uncomplicated, given months of the slowly shifting dynamic of their relationship, and now the burgeoning romance between Olivia and Natalia, it was, in fact, a comfortable sort of complicated; one which taught Olivia Spencer to appreciate the simple pleasures and joys that life could bring; one which afforded her a sense of balance; a stability, the likes of which she had never before known.

The farmhouse held many challenges, like the leaky pipe in the upstairs bathroom, the cantankerous valve on the propane tank that fueled their heat and ignited the flame on the stove, the antiquated pump that supplied water from the well, and the fact that one could hear the goings on in one room, echoing through the heating vents; depositing its secrets into the next.

But beyond the challenges, their quaint little home held myriad charms – The comforting creak of the wide plank hardwood floors as Natalia crept through the upstairs hall, pausing briefly at each slightly-cracked door; telling Olivia that she was making her nightly rounds, checking on those she loved … the sight of ducks ambling across the field or splashing in the water near the pond's edge … the aroma of freshly brewed coffee in the morning … the mooing of the cows as they greeted Emma during her evening visits … the crackle of flames dancing in the hearth, illuminating their living room with the soft glow of firelight … steaming mugs of hot cocoa, shared under a blanket on the sofa before bed … the cozy ambiance of kitchen … the sweet aroma of freshly baked bread and homemade cookies … the timbre of their laughter and conversations … These were the sights and sounds that infused their farmhouse; creating the welcoming ambiance of the first real home Olivia and Emma had ever known. And though, in the beginning, she was loath to admit it, Olivia easily grew to love the subtle, yet vastly rewarding life she shared with Natalia and Emma on the farm. Her restless heart had found contentment in the most unlikely of places; with the most unlikely of loves.

Natalia loved everything about living at the farmhouse, but she was never more at home than when she was in the kitchen; and the cozy room quickly became the heart of their home. Each time she entered, and set about preparing a meal or a special treat for her family, she did so with a lightness of heart and a renewed joy. Olivia cherished the experience of watching Natalia, as she danced around the kitchen; making a joyful experience out of that which Olivia considered a mundane chore.

Olivia marveled at Natalia, and how, almost effortlessly, the younger woman always managed to help her get Emma ready for school, pack the little girl's lunch, prepare breakfast for all three of them, and still have time to put something in the crock pot or in some way begin preparations for dinner; all before the bus arrived every morning. And without the slightest hint of regret, the endless days of room service and overpriced restaurants had been replaced with home-cooked meals, shared in the warmth of their kitchen. Olivia and Emma loved the experience of coming home to Natalia's cooking; and to an evening shared as a family. Weekends were even better, because they had more time to share together; and this one proved to be no exception.

Entering the kitchen, Olivia grabbed a spoon from the canister on the counter, and opened the lid on the pot Natalia had simmering on the stove. "Let's see … _Mmm_ … smells _good_," she announced, as she stirred the contents. "Ooh, there's a lot of _salt_ in this …" she choked, after taking a taste, "whaddaya tryin' to do – _kill_ me?"

"No … I need your _rent_ money …" Natalia replied blankly.

Olivia turned, a flirty smirk playing on her lips as she licked her fingers. Her eyes flashed as she studied the younger woman; appreciating her sense of humor and sarcastic wit; silently acknowledging that she had clearly met her match.

"So …" she began; wanton smile teasing her lips, as she sauntered toward the younger woman like a feral cat approaching its prey, "you profess un_dying_ love …" she said; fingers curling into those now-familiar belt loops on Natalia's jeans, pulling the younger woman taut against her own body. Her eyes were wild with desire, causing Natalia's mouth to desiccate like a gulch in the desert; her pulse escalating as her airway began to constrict. Bending down, Olivia nipped at the throbbing pulse point on Natalia's neck, "… and practically _ravage_ me … in my bedroom; leaving me breathless and wanting more …" she breathed; smiling devilishly before kissing Natalia sensually. Natalia moaned softly, and Olivia smiled; pleased with the response she was eliciting. She broke away from the kiss, and found Natalia's eyes, playfully tormenting the younger woman "… and you're _still_ gonna charge me _rent_?"

Natalia exhaled; releasing the air that was trapped in her lungs during Olivia's seductive little scene, and swallowing hard, she attempted to regain her composure. "Uhh … _yeah_ …" she replied; teasing sarcasm in her pitch. "What – You think you're gonna get _off_ …" she knew she'd set herself up the second the phrase made its exodus from her lips; but she continued with her thought, hoping to distract Olivia, Queen of Sarcasm and Sexual Innuendo, and avoid the fruition of the blush that was already rising in her cheeks, "scot-free around here … just because you know … how to get me … all … _worked_ _up_?" she asked; feeling both flustered and excited by the memory of the response Olivia had so effortlessly evoked in her body.

"Oh … I _definitely_ think I'm gonna get _off_ …" Olivia growled; voice deep and alluring, one eyebrow arched seductively at Natalia; causing the younger woman's blush to deepen. "It's more a matter of _logistics and timing_, than plausibility …"

Natalia shot her a look. "That's rather … _conceited_ … of you …"

"I'm not _conceited_ …" Olivia argued; confidence in her voice. "I'm _convinced_ …" she added; voice plump with attitude; accented with a knowing smirk and a determined nod of her head.

Natalia made a face at her. "I _knew_ you were gonna say that."

Olivia's lips curled into a grin. "Oh, you knew I was gonna use those _exact_ words?"

"Well, no … but … I saw the wheels turning in that naughty head of yours before I even finished the thought …"

"That _naughty_ head of mine?" Olivia laughed. "Who _are_ you – Donna _Reed_?"

"No …" Natalia responded causally; shaking her head, "I'm her long-lost Latina sister …"

"Spoken like a true _smartass_ …" Olivia said admiringly; clearly impressed with the younger woman's unruffled, yet witty response.

"_Gracias_ …" Natalia replied with a satisfied grin. "And what's this about me practically _ravaging_ you? I did _no_ such thing!" she protested.

"_Ohhh_ … I'm pretty sure ya _did_ …" Olivia playfully argued. "Please! Workin' that tongue … _hands_ all _over_ me …"

"Uhh … _excuse_ me?" Natalia rejoined. "Were we even in the same _room_? As I recall … _you_ were the one with the wandering hands … and _little-miss-happy-tongue_ … and then there's that _belt_ loop fetish …"

Olivia arched a deliberate eyebrow. "Well, _you_ were the one doin' all the _groaning_ …" she playfully reminded. Then, a scandalously delicious thought skipped through her mind, causing jade eyes to flash, as a devilish grin percolated on her lips.

A mild sense of foreboding mounted in Natalia's chest, as she watched the nascent fireworks; and she braced herself for the impending explosion.

"And while we're on the subject …" Olivia purred; sidling up to Natalia; pulling the younger woman into her arms, "what about this _getting off_ thing …"

"_Olivia_!" Natalia screeched; slapping the older woman's arm. "Stop it," she playfully commanded.

"Oh, just _stop_ with the _protesting_ already," Olivia replied; rolling her eyes as she grinned. "If you weren't enjoying my … _naughty_ … side, you wouldn't keep blushing and smiling …"

Natalia face held an even look. "No matter _how_ hard you try to _charm_ me, Olivia Spencer … you're _not_ getting out of the _rent_ …" she said dryly.

"I can make it worth your _while_ …" Olivia flirted; voice low and sultry; as she leaned in nipping at Natalia's ear.

Natalia groaned at the contact; then laughed; enjoying the new lilt to their banter. "You're such a _free_loader …" she grinned.

The tips of Olivia's mouth turned up, forming a smile. "You _got_ me …" she whispered.

A soft smile graced Natalia's lips, as her eyes searched Olivia's face. "Yeah … I _do_ …" she whispered; eyes filled with emotion. Then switching gears as quickly as a racecar driver, her eyes sparkled with mischief, as she shrugged her shoulders. "Jury's still out, but … I think you're worth keepin' …" she winked.

Olivia's mouth dropped open, as she feigned offense. "Very _funny_ …" she replied bluntly; rolling her eyes.

"What_ever_ … You _know_ you like it …" Natalia flirted.

"Maybe …" Olivia replied; attempting to feign disinterest. Her attempt was belied by her inability to suppress the soft smile that played on her lips, and Natalia grinned in response; pulling the older woman closer against her body.

"Maybe you like _this_ …?" she posed; tipping up to kiss Olivia.

"Maybe …" Olivia breathed; smiling against Natalia's lips.

"Oh … you're _gonna_ like it …" Natalia commanded; grinning against Olivia's lips, before kissing her again. "If we have to stay like this … _All_ … _Day_ … _Long_ …" she said; accenting each word with a kiss. "You're _gonna_ like it …"

"Hmmm … Sounds like a _challenge_ …" Olivia noted; voice low and sultry; eyes flashing a mélange of passion and amusement.

Natalia grinned devilishly. "_Maybe_ …" she rejoined; pulling Olivia into another slow kiss.

Olivia allowed Natalia to take the lead; melting into their kiss, as she wrapped strong arms around the younger woman; holding her close. This time, it was Natalia who urged lips to part … Natalia who was the first to slip a velvety tongue inside, exploring deeply … Natalia who hooked fingers into belt loops; pulling Olivia's body taut against her own. Olivia made a mischievous mental note to torment the younger woman about their pleasurable little role reversal … later, of course … then surrendered herself fully to the moment, and to the delightful attention she was receiving from the woman she loved. And this time, it was Olivia whose breath caught in her chest … Olivia who moaned gutturally … Olivia who …

"Are you guys _kissing_ _again_?!" Emma chirped; innocently interrupting their moment.

Startled, the two women abruptly ended their kiss. Natalia blushed, as she buried her face against Olivia's shoulder. Olivia tenderly caressed Natalia's back, offering support, as she peered over the younger woman's shoulder, down into the innocent face of her daughter. "Does it … make you … _upset_ … or _confused_ … when you see Mommy kissing Natalia, Jellybean?" she probed gently; concern for her little girl evident in her tone.

Emma giggled. "You guys _love_ each other – _don't_ you?"

Natalia lifted her eyes to search Olivia's face, offering silent acquiescence; then turned in the older woman's arms, smiling down at the little girl. Olivia encircled Natalia from behind; sighing contentedly. "Yes … of _course_ we do …" she answered softly; lips lightly brushing the younger woman's temple.

"Then that's what you're 'a_posed_ to do, _Silly_ …" Emma replied; giggling again, as she dramatically shook her arms in front of her for emphasis; rolling her eyes at the two adults who clearly should have known better.

The two women laughed jovially at the botched attempt to use a 'big girl' word; and concomitantly wondered at how a little girl could hold such keen insight.

Emma canted her head; peering up at the two women. "Mommy must _love_ you _lots_, Natalia …" she deduced.

"Oh, yeah ….?" Natalia replied playfully; "and what makes you think _that_, Jellybean …?"

Olivia smiled at Natalia's use of her pet name for her daughter.

"'Cause she _never_ kissed _Daddy_ that _good_ …" Emma announced, brown eyes widening in emphasis; causing Olivia to simultaneously blush and choke.

Natalia barked out an abrupt laugh; then immediately clapped her hand over her mouth to prevent any further involuntary emissions.

"Shut up," Olivia muttered; attempting to hold back a smile.

A quick glimpse of the expression on Olivia's face was all the impetus Natalia needed. Her willpower ruptured, and she burst into a fit of laughter; nearly doubling over from the force of it all.

"It's not that funny …" Olivia said flatly; knowing full-well how truly funny it _was_.

"Oh! … _Yeah_ it is!" Natalia cackled; hand still covering her mouth, as she cradled her abdomen with her other.

"_Stop_ it, _Natalia_!" Olivia smiled; jade eyes sparkling with humor, as her smile rolled into a hearty laugh.

As always, their laughter was completely infectious, and Emma joined them too. She wasn't sure what was so funny … but she knew she loved to laugh with her two mommies … And little did she know, it would be their laughter, their ability to relax and truly enjoy one another's presence, that would carry her family through myriad obstacles along their path toward the promising future they were destined to share …

____________________

After enjoying a lunch of homemade beef stew and freshly baked bread with her two mommies, they bundled Emma up in her winter gear: coat, hat, scarf, mittens, boots, and all; and she bounded out the back door of their house to talk to the cows; while Olivia helped Natalia clear the table and clean the kitchen. Natalia smiled as she watched Olivia submerge perfectly manicured hands into a sink full of dishwater, and begin washing a plate. She considered all of the sacrifices and changes this powerful, passionate woman had made, not only in her attitudes and behaviors, but in her overall lifestyle, within the past year, and she acknowledged to herself just how telling those changes truly were. "Know how I _know_ you love me?" she quizzed; leaning casually against the stove, as she considered the older woman.

Olivia cast a suspicious glance over her shoulder. "How?" she inquired; a slight smirk teasing her lips, one eyebrow raised, as she awaited the inevitable response.

"Well … _first_ of all … you consented to live on a _farm_ …" Natalia noted; brow furrowed; lingering disbelief etched in her tone. "I _still_ can't believe you _agreed_ …"

Olivia set the clean plate in the drainer and turned toward Natalia, as she dried her hands on a blue gingham towel. "Uhh … _Yeah_. _Never_ thought I'd find myself even _visiting_ a farm … let alone _living_ on one …" Olivia acknowledged; humor evident in her tone. "I mean, _seriously_ … I'm used to my closest neighbor being a human being … not a … _cow_ …" she said dryly; flinging her arm in the air for emphasis; the corner of her mouth upturned.

"You _know_ you love the cows …" Natalia replied; pokerfaced, yet grinning on the inside. "And the little _duckies_ …" she teased.

"_Yeah_ … not a big fan of the _cows_, Sweetheart," Olivia rejoined; feigning aversion. "Now … the _duckies_ … _well_ …" she added; shrugging her shoulders in surrender.

"Ha! I _knew_ it!" Natalia exclaimed; one firm clap of her hands emphasizing her response, as she grinned.

Olivia laughed; shaking her head at Natalia's child-like enthusiasm. "So … what _else_ tells you that I love you?" she inquired; crossing her arms and legs as she leaned casually against the sink, awaiting the younger woman's response.

"Well … You do _laundry_ … and you wash _dishes_ …" she teased; eyes widening in emphasis as she smiled vibrantly. "And you even tried to _cook_ …" she added. Then, as she remembered the billowing black smoke caused by that particular endeavor, she winced. "Yeah – don't ever try _that_ again …" she teased; arching an eyebrow. "I'm rather … _fond_ … of our home … and I'd prefer not to have it burned to the ground …"

Olivia laughed lightheartedly at the teasing. "Hey … I never _claimed_ to be Julia Child …" she quipped; reaching into the sink, grabbing a handful of soap suds, and playfully slinging it toward the younger woman.

Natalia squealed; shielding her face just a moment too late, and a spattering of the suds landed on her cheek. She grinned at Olivia, reaching up to wipe away the offending substance. "Well, _that_ was fun …"

"Oh, you liked that – did you?" Olivia teased; scooping another handful of suds out of the sink; lunging toward Natalia.

"Not so much," Natalia squeaked; playfully dodging the older woman.

Olivia shook her hand, splattering the suds across the kitchen floor, as she gave chase; easily catching and encircling Natalia in her arms from behind; nuzzling into her neck. She closed her eyes, breathing in the familiar scent of the woman she loved, and smiled against dark tresses. "You make me _happy_ …" she whispered; sighing contentedly.

Natalia relaxed, leaning into her, allowing her head to drop back against Olivia's shoulder as she exhaled a long, contented sigh. "Feeling's mutual," she exhaled softly.

"So … _this_ … what's happening between us … doesn't feel … _weird_ … at all … to you …?' Olivia stammered; silently offering an uncharacteristic prayer to Natalia's God that He let her truly be okay with what she was feeling.

"_Weird_?" Natalia parroted; considering the question. "No …" she exhaled; shaking her head. "It's … _new_ … and it's … _different_ …" she acknowledged, "but …"

"But … it just feels so …" Olivia exhaled; instinctively picking up where Natalia left off.

"… _right_ …" Natalia breathed; finishing their shared thoughts.

"Mmm … _yeah_ …" Olivia hummed; pressing her face against Natalia's cheek, as she tightened her hold.

"I'm not gonna lie to you, though, and tell you I'm not … _nervous_ … about everything that comes along with this …" Natalia stated candidly. "I … I don't have a _clue_ … about how to be with a woman this way …"

"Neither do I …" Olivia quietly replied; and though it was admittedly quite the paradox, the admission somehow _comforted_ both women. "I just know that I love you …" she whispered against Natalia's ear; lips giving chase to whispers as they brushed the younger woman's lobe.

Natalia moaned softly, her pulse instantaneously increasing at the touch of Olivia's soft, sensuous lips; prompting the older woman to continue her exploration. Slowly, she drew Natalia's earlobe into the warm wetness of her mouth, sucking lightly; causing the younger woman's breath to catch in her chest. Natalia lolled her head to the side, allowing Olivia better access, and Olivia continued, slowly inching her way down that supple neck, as she slipped her right hand under Natalia's sweater; agile fingers lightly exploring the soft skin along the her abdomen, just above her jeans.

The muscles of her abdomen seized and twitched as Olivia's fingers traveled across; discovering new territory. "What are you _doing_ to me?" she whispered gutturally; a response to the sensual touch of those fingers on her abdomen, and the wetness of the older woman's mouth as it moved across her neck and up to her ear.

"Showing you how _good_ I can be in the _kitchen_ …" Olivia replied, voice low and sultry, between gentle nips and licks to Natalia's neck and earlobe.

Natalia giggled softly. "I'm impressed …" she moaned, as Olivia continued her show of expertise.

"Thought you might be …" Olivia growled, as she removed her right hand from beneath Natalia's sweater and lifted it to brush aside silky, raven tresses; allowing her access to the nape of the younger woman's neck; where she lingered for long moments before Natalia turned her head to the side, capturing Olivia's mouth in a long, slow tongue kiss.

As their kiss continued, Natalia turned to face Olivia; pressing into her; ambitious hands instinctively rippling up and down the older woman's back as Olivia pulled her close, savoring the nearness of her.

Several minutes, and equally as many kisses and moans later, Olivia came up for air; garnering a dissatisfied grunt from Natalia. "I know … me too," she empathized; smiling softly at her. "But as much as I'm enjoying this," she grinned devilishly, "I really think we should stop … before Emma comes back from her visit with the cows …"

Natalia halfheartedly nodded her head in agreement, and pressed her forehead against Olivia's chest; attempting to catch her breath as her heart rate returned to normal.

As she listened to Natalia's ragged breathing, Olivia arched an eyebrow. "So … I get you all worked up – huh?" she queried; feeling quite pleased with her newfound abilities. _I'm such an overachiever_, she thought; grinning to herself.

Natalia gulped nervously; looking up at this gifted woman who had proven to so expertly manipulate her body. "'Lil bit …" she sighed; embarrassment flushing her face.

"Well … I may not be the best _cook_ in the world … but you have to admit … I'm _damn_ _good_ in the _kitchen_ …" Olivia proudly smirked. "You can _keep_ the pots and pans … 'cause _clearly_, _I_ don't _need_ 'em …"

"Oh, _Olivia_ …" Natalia sighed; rolling her eyes, as she shook her head in bewildered amazement. Knowing there was no arguing, given the present state of her own body, she willingly surrendered to the inevitable. "Something tells me you'll be good in _every_ room …" she winked; nervous excitement fluttering in her chest and abdomen at the notion of things to come.

Olivia just laughed.

____________________

Later that evening, after they tucked Emma into bed, Olivia sauntered into the living room carrying two classes of red wine. She stopped at the sofa, bending down to kiss Natalia sweetly before handing her one of the glasses.

"Mmm …" Natalia grinned, "I think I like this new delivery system …"

"Well, don't get used to it," Olivia warned mischievously; sitting down next to her. "I'm not much good at being … _domesticated_ …"

"I think you do just fine …"

"Just don't leave me alone with the laundry," Olivia rejoined; fidgeting nervously with her wineglass. "You wouldn't believe the damage I might be capable of if you're not there to supervise …"

"You wanna tell me what's _really_ on your mind?" Natalia probed; knowing full-well that Olivia's banter was an attempt to cover a torrent of hidden emotions.

Olivia sighed. "You know me _far_ too well …" she declared softly; taking a sip of her wine before leaning forward, setting the glass on the coffee table. She settled her elbows on her knees; pinching the bridge of her nose; a sign that she was frustrated, or that she had entered deep thought.

Natalia recognized the telltale sign, and allowed her the moment, as she studied her carefully; noting the deep sadness that momentarily clouded the older woman's eyes. Her heart ached to bring this wounded woman the comfort she deserved; yet she felt helpless to do so. In her helplessness, she offered a silent petition to God; that He provide her with wisdom and discernment. Then, shifting her attention from the sorrow in those haunting eyes to the subtle glow of Olivia's face, she set her wineglass down on the coffee table, and leaned in, tenderly brushing her lips against one cheek. "Talk to me …" she quietly implored; gently caressing Olivia's back.

Olivia drew in a deep breath, garnering strength. "Today has been completely _amazing_ …" she whispered; head bowed, hands clasped together in front of her. "I'm still not certain what all of this means … but I'm _so_ thankful that we've finally put our feelings out there – That we're … _together_ …"

"So am I …" Natalia quietly agreed; breathing a sigh of relief. She reached over with her other hand, tenderly brushing chestnut locks from Olivia's eyes; capturing the older woman's gaze. "I hear a huge 'but' coming, though …"

"Yeah …" Olivia sighed heavily; shaking her head.

"Phillip?"

"You _got_ it," Olivia corroborated; exasperation and fear engraved in her tone.

Natalia studied Olivia's face; concern etched on her brow. "Would it help you any … if I went with you to see him?" she offered.

Alarm instantly registered. "Phillip has a tendency to _hurt_ people who _cross_ him ..." Olivia quickly replied; her tone embossed with a mixture anger and protectiveness. "I don't think you know what he's like …"

Holding her own against this formidable woman, Natalia answered, "Well, I know what the Spauldings are like, and I know I would do _anything_ to protect you and Emma …"

Knowing the argument was futile; given Natalia's infamous stubborn streak, Olivia relented. "Well … if we're gonna _flag_ a _bull_, we need a _plan_," she replied; slight smirk on her lips and rising confidence in her voice.

"We tell the truth …" Natalia announced, "that Emma lives _here_ … in a wonderful home … with two people … who _love_ her …"

"Two people who are _what_ … exactly … to each other?" Olivia queried; eyes locked on Natalia's. "We have to come up with an explanation we can both live with, 'cause Phillip's _gonna_ wanna _know_ …"

"You worry too _much_ …" Natalia sighed, as she placed her hands on Olivia's forearms; then slid them down towards her hands, where the older woman's fingers instinctively intertwined with her own. "And my offer still stands … if you want me with you, just _ask_ …" she reiterated; dark eyes still searching Olivia's; offering her reassurance.

Olivia slowly moved into Natalia's arms; burying her face in the younger woman's neck. "Thank you … for loving us … and for being so strong for us …" she whispered; once again allowing herself to be held and comforted. "I _love_ you …"

"Always …" came the whispered reply, as Natalia leaned back on the sofa; pulling Olivia with her. And as she held the older woman close, offering her comfort, Natalia sent forth another silent petition to her God, that all of Olivia's heartache and fear would dissipate; being replaced by the wealth of love and safety Natalia longed to provide for her and their daughter.

____________________

Several hours later, as the last lingering embers of the fire finally threatened to extinguish, Natalia gently nudged the woman who slumbered contentedly in her arms. "Olivia … Honey …" she whispered against Olivia's ear; rousing her from peaceful rest, "it's late … we should get some sleep …"

"I _am_ getting some sleep …" Olivia groggily protested; waving a dismissive hand in the air. "I wanna stay right here," she whined; snuggling further into Natalia's embrace.

Natalia smiled softly against Olivia's temple. "Well, if you don't let me walk you to your _room_ … then how I am supposed to kiss you _goodnight_?"

"_Well_ … you could just kiss me right _here_ …" Olivia helpfully suggested; a quiet smile playing on sleepy lips.

Natalia's lips twisted into a quirky grin. "I suppose I _could_ …" she replied in leisurely supposition; lending credence to Olivia's suggestion. "But … then I wouldn't get to push you up against your _door_ …"

"_Tease_ …" Olivia playfully accused; smiling against the curvy breast that had been her welcomed pillow.

"Hey, now … I'm only a tease if I _say_ it … and then don't _do_ it …" Natalia grinned; mounting her own defense, as the sweet tension between them mounted in direct proportion.

"And just what would you do … if I called your _bluff_, Little-Miss-_Sassy_-Pants?" Olivia posed; devilish grin twitching at the corners of her mouth.

"Guess you'll just have to _try_ it … and find out …" Natalia challenged; grinning surreptitiously.

"_You_ … are _on_ …" Olivia growled; suddenly more rejuvenated than she'd felt in years. She sprang from the sofa, taking Natalia's hand in her own; pulling her along for the ride.

Natalia squealed as Olivia pulled her from the sofa. "Wait a minute!" she laughed. "I need to bank the fire …"

Olivia let out a dismissive grunt. "Let it bank _itself_ … My _door_ is _waiting_ …"

"Well, aren't we the _eager_ little _beaver_?" Natalia innocently teased, as she banked the fire for the night, closed the screen, and set the fire tongs back in the stand.

"Wow … first day _out_ … _You_ sure catch on fast …" Olivia muttered; knowing full-well Natalia would miss the double entendres. "Next you'll be suggesting fish tacos for dinner …" she snarked under her breath.

"What?"

"Nothing …" she said dismissively; slight smirk teasing her lips. She took Natalia's hand; their fingers instinctively intertwining, as Olivia led her up the stairs; mumbling about a toaster oven.

"We don't _need_ a toaster oven …"

"Some might _argue_ …" Olivia debated. "And since we already live together … it's the _U-Haul_ that we _don't need_ …" she grinned.

Natalia's face wore a look of confusion. "Olivia, I don't _understand_ …"

"_Someday_ you will …"

Natalia shot her a look. "Well _that_ sounds _ominous_ …"

Olivia laughed. "Nah … it's just a little lesbian humor that I picked up from Doris Wolfe…" she informed. "You know _her_ … The woman never misses an opportunity to deliver a smartass remark."

"Yeah …" Natalia muttered distractedly, as she mentally retraced the steps of their conversation; arriving at five key ingredients: eager beavers, fish tacos, toaster ovens, U-Hauls and … _lesbians_. "Well, I don't find it very _amusing_ …" she stated; making a mental note to Google the curious hodgepodge at her first opportunity.

"Now … what was this about a goodnight kiss … and my bedroom door?" Olivia flirtingly inquired; distracting Natalia from her thoughts as they arrived at their destination.

Natalia casually spun Olivia around, settling her against the door; their fingers still entangled. She smiled shyly. "Oh, just a little … _fantasy_ … of mine …" she quietly confessed; blushing slightly, as she focused on their intertwined fingers.

Olivia perked to attention. The mere notion that Natalia would fantasize about her, excited her more than she could ever imagine. "You … You've had … _fantasies_ … about me?" she stammered hungrily; powerless to conceal her reaction to the younger woman's admission.

Natalia exhaled heavily; rethinking the wisdom in voicing her confession. "I probably shouldn't have admitted to that …" she said as an afterthought; blush deepening.

"It'll be our little _secret_ …" Olivia whispered conspiratorially; jade eyes flashing, as a playful grin teased the corners of those ever-beckoning lips.

"There it _is_ …" Natalia whispered.

"There _what_ is?" came the quiet reply.

"That _look_ … the one that _completely_ disarms me …" she breathed.

"I _disarm_ you?" Olivia said breathily; those lips twitching ever so slightly again, as eyes slowly searching the younger woman's face.

"Yes …" Natalia quietly confessed, "with that _smile_ … the one that seems to just … _tiptoe_ … across your lips, every time you look at me …" she whispered; fingers lightly tracing Olivia's lips. "It's barely there, like a breath inside a whisper … or this little _secret_ – one that's meant only for me …" she quietly surmised; lips lightly brushing behind the path of her fingers.

The slightest touch of Natalia's lips; and a sharp intake of air burned through Olivia's lungs. "Na_talia_ …" she exhaled; the heat in those lungs expelling; leaving the impression of shards of glass in its wake.

A dusky haze fell over jade eyes, as Natalia gazed into their dark recesses. "And those _eyes_ …" she whispered; "the way they flash the most _amazing_ shades of green; bright and clear when you're happy … dark and shadowed when you're angry … and that sort of dusky haze that brushes across them when your passions are ignited …"

She reached up, gently caressing Olivia's face, "Like right _now_ …"

Then, tunneling sinewy fingers through chestnut curls, she rose up on tiptoe, brushing her lips against Olivia's again. Their kiss began as a tenuous exploration, as Natalia slowly bathed quivering lips with her tongue. She gently nibbled on Olivia's lower lip then; eliciting a soft whimper, before completely covering the older woman's mouth with her own. Olivia's lips parted, allowing entrance to Natalia's tongue, and as their kiss deepened, sending simultaneous shockwaves through their bodies, Olivia pulled her close; Natalia's arms instinctively making their way around her neck. She pressed her body against Olivia; pushing her firmly against the door.

Olivia's head reeled, as her body instinctively responded to Natalia's kisses; to the younger woman's body, pressed firmly against her own; to the soft, sensual touch of those fingers as they caressed the back of her head, her neck and then her shoulders, before they finally came to gently cup her face. She felt her desire beginning to build. But it wasn't the kind of pounding, demanding desire that she had experienced in the past; the kind that would have her simply take what she wanted, and walk away, once satisfied. No. This? This desire was a slow burning desire; one that held her in its tender embrace; one that awakened emotions she thought long-deceased, if they ever existed before at all; one that she wanted to stoke, deliberately, though ever so gently, encouraging it along until it slowly blossomed into a flame, then ignited into a blazing inferno. This was kind of desire that could, once satisfied, sustain her for a lifetime.

Olivia groaned softly against Natalia's mouth; expertly matching the movements of the younger woman's tongue; causing the embers of passion to flicker into a slow burn. Natalia was suddenly acutely aware of the heat of Olivia's body, as it molded perfectly against her own, of the exquisite hands that gently but firmly massaged her back; and of the flickering embers of her own desire as they sparked in her own body. Slowly, slowly, she brought their kiss to an end; eliciting a disapproving groan from her partner.

"I _know_, Honey …" she empathized quietly, "but it's late … and we really _should_ get some sleep. Emma will be up early …"

"How am I supposed to sleep _now_?!" Olivia whispered breathily; searching Natalia's eyes; her eyes and tone laden with the remnants of desire. It was a question uttered out of longing; rather than accusation. "Will you _stay_ with me … just let me _hold_ you …?" she asked; her voice brimming with quiet emotion.

Natalia searched those dusky green eyes; noting the unspoken emotion. "As much as I _want_ to, Olivia, I _can't_ … I can't stay with you tonight …" she whispered. "I just …"

Olivia's face wore a mixture of disappointment and understanding. "You don't need to explain. I understand about your beliefs …"

"No, Olivia … I don't think you _do_ understand," Natalia quietly countered. "This isn't about my beliefs …"

"Then what _is_ it about?" Olivia inquired; just as confused as she was curious.

"I'm feeling … _things_ … right now … and … if I stay with you tonight … I'll _want_ things …" she explained; hoping Olivia would understand the inferred message. "Things … that I'm not quite sure I'm ready for at the moment … Things I'm not sure _you're_ ready for either …"

Reaching out, Olivia gently touched Natalia's face; lightly tracing a finger along her jaw line. "This is a lot to take in all at once – Isn't it?" she quietly empathized.

"Yeah …" Natalia exhaled; nodding her head slowly. "But please know that I'm _fine_ with my beliefs, Olivia. I have _no_ reservations … about _loving_ you. I promise. And when the time is right for both of us, we'll be together …"

"You know … if you ever want to talk about your beliefs, and how they fit into all of this … I'm here to listen …" Olivia offered. "No matter what else exists between us, we're _friends_, first and foremost, and I _want_ to be here for _you_ – the way you've _always_ been there for _me_ … and … I _want_ to understand …"

Natalia smiled softly. "That's one of the things I love the most about you, Olivia Spencer," she announced. "You may not _share_ my beliefs … and sometimes you even tease me about  
them … but when push comes to shove, you're willing to _try_ to _understand_ them … for _me_ …"

Olivia just nodded her head in agreement. "There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do for you …" she said quietly. And there it was: a promise, issued on a breath, and carried into the night on a whisper; a promise that Olivia Spencer would keep over and over throughout the course of their lifetime together. She gently cupped Natalia's face in her hands, and dipped her head down then, capturing beckoning lips with her own; sealing that promise with a slow, deliberate kiss.

And when their kiss ended, she searched those dark, inviting eyes. "Just so you know … _I've_ had fantasies _too_ …" she whispered informatively; yet almost tormenting, as that familiar grin twitched on the tips of her mouth.

Natalia gulped; _wanting_ to know more; yet _fearing_ the knowledge, in the same breath.

A moment later, the teasing twitching stopped; giving way to a soft smile. "But _nothing_ I ever fantasized, compares with what I'm feeling _right now_ …" she confessed. "I _love_ you, Na_talia_ …" she whispered; covering the younger woman's lips with one final lingering goodnight kiss – a kiss that left Natalia wanting even more.

As lips reluctantly parted, Natalia stood breathless in front of Olivia. "Now … how am _I_ supposed to sleep?" she whispered; soft smile teasing at her kiss-swollen lips.

"Turnabouts fair play," Olivia grinned knowingly; one eyebrow arched.

"I suppose it is …" Natalia quietly concurred; smiling up at her. "I should go to bed now …" she said reluctantly. "I _love_ you … and I'll see you in the morning …"

"Goodnight …" Olivia whispered.

Natalia turned; her fingers reluctantly taking their leave from Olivia's. She walked away; and as Olivia turned the handle to her bedroom door, she heard the younger woman muttering, "I'm _never_ gonna survive her … She's good in _doorways_, too …"

Olivia smiled to herself, and walked into her room; closing the door behind her.

____________________

Olivia slipped into her favorite satin pajamas, and glided into bed; the coolness of the sheets offering sharp contrast to the heat of her skin, as it permeated the silky barrier. The sensation of Natalia's body, of her lips, and her tongue, still lingered in the places where they last touched; and though the height of desire had given way to light banter and quiet declarations, Olivia still felt the slow ache for Natalia, burning in her abdomen; and splaying throughout her body. Natalia's scent surrounded her; leaving her heady with desire, much as she had on many a previous night; though, unwittingly so.

She let out a frustrated sigh; switched the light off, and turned deliberately on her right side, pulling the covers up around her. She thought about Natalia; how much she loved her, and how much she needed her … in the most feral of ways. Not just tonight, but in times past. Times when they'd had a fight, and Olivia was so turned on she thought she would explode from want of the raven beauty who had captured her heart, unawares … Times when Natalia had held her in a lingering embrace, or even just brushed up against her in the most subtle of ways … And that night, after Olivia first kissed her; pretending it was only to emphasize her point; yet knowing it was _so_ much more … So many times, she could no longer count … She _wanted_ that release. Now. But more than that, she _needed_ it. And like so many times before, she turned on her back and slipped her left hand down, tunneling beneath the satin of her pajama bottoms; experienced fingers effortlessly finding the source of her eternal aching, as her right hand slipped up under her pajama top; finding first one throbbing nipple; then the other; teasing them to aching attention. She thought of Natalia. That vibrant smile … and those heart-stopping dimples … the ones that threatened to disarm her every time they made an appearance … The way her long, raven locks cascaded down, brushing lightly against those strong, determined shoulders … The way it felt, falling asleep in her arms on the sofa; resting her cheek against one firm breast … And the smooth slope and the curved swell of her breasts, on rare occasions when she wore something that showed off that enticing cleavage – like the day of Emma's presentation; the day she first had the nerve to kiss the object of her deepest affection … _Oh, God … That Dress_, she thought; causing her breath to catch in her chest … The softness of her lips, and the silky smoothness of her tongue, when she kissed her … The sensation of her body as it pressed Olivia against her bedroom door … Olivia groaned; her breathing increasing in direct proportion to her burning arousal, as she expertly manipulated her body. But the closer she drew to release, the more she realized that as much as she _needed_ it, she didn't _really_ want it – not without Natalia there to share it with her. She cursed against the darkness, and sighed again, as she slowly removed her hand. And for the first time in Olivia Spencer's life, the aching need of her body, of her carnal self, surrendered to the aching need and the deepest desires of her heart …

"Loving you … is such _sweet torture_ …" she whispered into the night.

She pounded a frustrated fist into her pillow, turned and slammed her body back down onto the bed; knowing that sleep would not come easily …

____________________

Natalia changed into her comfy flannel pajamas, and quickly slipped between cool sheets; the sensation of Olivia's lips still burning on her own. _How is it possible that she affects me so strongly?_ she wondered. _Those eyes … the way they pierce right through me … That smile … the way it plays on her lips, letting me know it's there, just under the surface … but keeping itself from me, like it holds some sort of secret … That laugh … God, her infectious laugh … the way it invades my heart, captivates my soul … And the gentle cadence of her voice as she whispers my name … Sometimes … she leaves me speechless when she talks to me …_

Mirroring Olivia, she let out a frustrated sigh; switched the light off, and turned deliberately on her left side, pulling the covers up around her; her thoughts returning to Olivia. _Those lips … the way she kisses me … Her fingers, her hands … the way they feel when she touches me … That body … the way it molds so perfectly to mine … She intoxicates me … _

And then it heard it. The faint, familiar sounds of Olivia, as she quietly moaned into the night. So many times she had heard the older woman; instinctively knowing what she was doing; and hypothesizing as to the reasons why. There were nights when she longed to indulge; to share the moment with her, even in their separateness. And there were nights when she longed to go to the woman she loved; to share the moment together. But Catholic guilt held her firmly in check. Tonight was different, in so many ways; then again, it wasn't different at all. Natalia battled in her heart, as she listened to Olivia; her gentle stirrings; those soft, beckoning moans. Then she was hot. She kicked the covers off; and flopped in the other direction. And then it was quiet. Olivia's soft moans had stopped short of their natural crescendo, and Natalia wondered at their rapid break. Her frustration only increased, and truth be told, she wanted to curse. The moment that thought crossed her mind, the clouds shifted in the sky, sending moonlight streaming through her window; illuminating the rosary beads that lay on her nightstand. _Subtle_, she thought; knowing nothing was benign, and that God had purpose in everything. She picked up the rosary beads; pressing them firmly to her lips, and did what she always did in moments like this: She talked quietly to her God …

"I _refuse_ to believe that You could hate me for loving her …" she stated quietly, yet firmly; "because _You_ are the One Who brought her to me … You _planted_ her … right in the middle of my life; whether I liked it or not. And I _didn't_ like it … At least not at first … But then … It was You Who told me she needed someone to really _know_ her; someone to _understand_ her; someone to truly _love_ her; someone to show her the way …" she gently reminded. "And You even showed me how to do that …" she added. "The more I fought you, the more You showed me the parts of her that were _worth_ loving … And they _are_ worth loving … I thank You for that gift … It's the most _amazing_ gift You've ever given me – the ability to love her _so completely_," she said appreciatively; tears of joy welling up in those dark brown eyes; threatening to spill. She sniffed, and continued, "And … You helped me ignore the things that made me want to _throttle_ her some days …" she candidly acknowledged. "That was good too," she confirmed with a knowing smile, and a deliberate nod of her head. "So … You know _what_? I need You to help me with _this_, _too_," she petitioned. "I need You to show me how to be … _intimate_ … with her … without feeling scared …" She paused for a moment, fiddling with the rosary beads, as she considered what it was, exactly, that she was asking. "I know it's an … _unusual_ … request, but … You're my best friend. She thinks that's funny, but it's true … You're the One I come to when I need help … And I _really_ need Your help right now … So … _Yeah_ …"

She knew that was the lamest ending to a prayer ever, but she was spent, and quite frankly, a bit taken aback at her own request. She set her rosary beads back on the nightstand, and rolled over; attempting once again, to find sleep.

____________________

As Olivia's thoughts and frustrations quieted, she heard Natalia's voice, faintly wafting through the vents of the old farmhouse. Many a night, Olivia lay awake, cursing the maddening woman under her breath, as Natalia sent forth her nightly petitions to a God that Olivia did not know or understand. A God she wasn't even certain really existed. And many other nights found her listening intently; touched by the words that so effortlessly, so lovingly spilled from Natalia's lips. Often, on those nights, Olivia found herself wondering about this God to Whom Natalia prayed; and just as often, she longed to understand just what it was, exactly, that drew the woman so steadfastly toward Him.

On this night, she listened intently to Natalia's heartfelt petition to her God. And while tonight was not so different from those other nights, it was _this_ night that she felt as though she were eavesdropping.

Regardless, she couldn't stop the words from flooding her ears; saturating her borrowed heart. They made her giggle, just a little … and they brought her to a deeper understanding of so much more … And it was on _this_ particular night, with teardrops streaming down her cheeks, saturating the pillow beneath her face, that Olivia Spencer finally purposed in her heart, to find the answers she sought. Not only for the love of Natalia Rivera … but for the love of her daughters … and ultimately, for the love of herself …

____________________

Despite her most valiant effort, sleep was not a willing participant to Natalia's plan. Frustrated, reached over; switching on the light on her nightstand. She stretched over the edge of her bed; purposefully balancing, so as not to fall off and crack her head – Olivia would totally make fun of her for that – and retrieved her laptop from the floor. She sat up then, propping pillows against the headboard; and leaning back into them, she hit the button to awaken the antiquated machine from its slumber. She mumbled under her breath about the frustration she felt, "Of course the _machine_ can _sleep_ …" she groused.

Several minutes of non-responsiveness later, Natalia tapped on the machine in annoyance. "Hello! Can we wake up please?" she nagged. "Ugh … This thing is harder to wake up than _Olivia_ …"

The machine hissed and whined, showing its vehement disdain for having been wakened; and finally, Natalia's wallpaper appeared – The picture of her, with Olivia and Emma on New Year's Eve – the one with Olivia's hand pressed gently against her back. She smiled softly, as she remembered that night; the warmth of Olivia's hand, and the way it felt to ring in the New Year with the two girls she loved most in the world. She sent up a short prayer of thanksgiving, for Olivia's willingness to risk making her angry, to test her faith; and another prayer of thanksgiving, that she had passed that test, and come home to her family, where she belonged.

She sighed contentedly then, and clicked the quick start button for Firefox; waiting for the Internet to connect. Several deliberated keystrokes and a few minutes later, Natalia had at least some of the answers she sought. She wore a devilish grin, as she picked up her cell phone, and began tapping on the buttons …

____________________

Olivia's cell phone rang out in the night; startling her from semi-sleep. "Who the _fuck_ …?" she grumbled in protest, as she picked up the offending device; shooting it an obstinate glare. She stared at the screen, attempting to focus, and as the fog cleared from her eyes, she read:

_One New Message from: My Heart's Desire_, the screen said; and a slow smile crept across her lips. She paused for a moment, giving quiet thanks that the deepest desire of her heart was finally hers to hold. Then, shaking her head, she returned her attention to the flashing message. "What is she _doing_?" she chuckled. She tapped the green button, accepting the message:

My Heart's Desire: _So … which one of us actually won the toaster oven?_

Olivia's infectious laughter rang out; bouncing against the rafters of the old farmhouse. And as the sound of her laughter sifted through the vents, permeating the walls of Natalia's room, she smiled knowingly, and drifted off to sleep, laptop still humming, cell phone still in hand; dreaming of the night when she and Olivia would finally make love.


	3. Chapter 3: Snow Day Part I

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Rating: Chapter 3 is rated R for sexual situations and strong innuendo; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: All characters in this chapter are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The book that is mentioned in this update, _A Jewel in His Crown_, was written by Priscilla Evans Shirer; copyright Chicago: Moody Press, 1999. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, P&G, Moody Press or any other entity. The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

That being said, I do apologize for the delay in getting this chapter posted. Real life has been extraordinarily busy, of late. In three weeks' time, I hosted an impromptu sleepover for one of my older sisters and two of my grown nieces when my uncle passed away, made 8 trips to The Sticks to help my sister cater two weddings, three funerals, and a women's brunch for our church. Yeah, I know – sounds like the setup for a punch line: "Two weddings, three funerals and a women's brunch walk into a bar …" *smirk* or title for a really _bad_ movie … I mean, I think Hugh Grant is adorable – for a _guy_, that is, but _Come On_ – _Really_? I'll take _Knotting Hill_ over that wedding/funeral fiasco, any day. *grin*

But, I digress …

And yes, some of the weekend functions required not one, but _two_ trips to The Sticks. Don't even ask. *rolling eyes* LOL And … since returning from my last visit to The Sticks, I've essentially been in "kid mode;" not that I'm complaining _at all_ … I adore them, and miss them terribly when I'm not with them. However, writing _does_ prove to be a bit of a challenge when there's one computer … and an 11 year-old child who's obsessed with learning magic tricks from the demonstration videos on YouTube … in the house. LOL My writing time has literally consisted of stolen moments between his YouTube magic obsession and mediating the incessant bickering between his 5 and 8 year-old sisters, and whatever time I can managed to stay alert after the madness dies down, and they finally pass out – Meaning, between the hours of midnight and 6:00 a.m. _If_ I'm _lucky_ … LOL _Oh_, how I _love_ summertime …

At any rate, the chapter is rather long, around 45 pages, containing several scenes of varying nature; some of which are still under revision. However, considering the already extensive delay in updating, I decided to post it in at least 2 sections, possibly 3, depending upon the number of magic trick interruptions I have over the next week or so. LOL

Oh, and just for you, crammit, since you've expressed a fondness for my little anecdotes … the most memorable conversation I had while in The Sticks these past few weeks involved another of my nieces, and her "heart medicine." The conversation went something like this:

Spotting my niece popping a pill (an _extremely_ unusual occurrence), I asked: What are you taking?

Niece: Oh, it's my _heart_ medicine …

Me: (my own heart pounding out of my chest) _What_?! _OMG_, what's wrong with your _heart_?!

Niece: Oh. _Nothing_ … (uttered nonchalantly) My heart is _fine_ …

Me: (scratching my head) I don't understand …

Niece: (shrugging her shoulders) It's just birth control … I call it my heart medicine, 'cause … if I get pregnant again … I'll have a _Fucking_ _heart attack_!

Me: (after I finished laughing and picked myself up off the floor) Crazy _Bitch_ (btw that's my ringtone for her on my phone – and she's _well_ aware of it LOL). Don't _scare_ me like that!

Niece: (rolling eyes) Love you too, Aunt Kim …

The End.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"There is a privacy about it which no other season gives you … In spring, summer and fall, people sort of have an open season on each other; only in the winter, in the country, can you have longer, quiet stretches when you can savor belonging to yourself."

Ruth Stout

Chapter 3.1: Snow Day

In years past, the onset of February would have found Olivia Spencer bitterly cursing the unremitting arctic chill that permeated Springfield, and forcefully reminding herself that winter, despite the desolate feeling that the ominous season had _far_ outworn its welcome, was _not_ forever …

True to its Midwestern roots, by Valentine's weekend, Springfield had already experienced a long, frigid season; one besieged with heavy ice accumulations and blinding snowstorms that tended to halt life in the metropolis for days at a time. And yet, despite months of incessant assaults by harsh Midwestern weather, the Spring Equinox, which marked the official end to this bitter-cold season, was still more than a month away; and even then, there was no guarantee they wouldn't be the recipients of yet another springtime snowstorm.

And it was those unexpected springtime snowstorms that so often left Olivia pondering the sanity of having abandoned life on San Cristobel – a veritable paradise, where tropical breezes and balmy weather abounded.

In her quiet moments, she could still conjure up the refreshing aroma of the ocean breeze; she could taste the salty air on the fullness of her lips, and hear the pounding waves, crashing against the shore, as she felt the white sands of her beloved island, lightly tickling between her toes; bringing back memories of frolicking on the beach with her siblings, Marissa and Sam. The sights, sounds, tastes and smells of San Cristobel permeated her soul in those moments; leaving her yearning for her siblings and the shared refuge of their childhood habitat; though not particularly their physical home.

Yet, as much as she yearned for San Cristobel at times, a beautiful, young Latina named Natalia Rivera had become the center of her universe, and the prospect of one of those unexpected springtime snowstorms suddenly held vast appeal. After all, their quaint little farmhouse was nestled in a picturesque valley amongst the mountainous terrain near the Sangamon River; which flowed along the northern edge of Springfield, marking their corresponding property boundary with its thick foliage and tree-lined banks. And no matter how harshly the oft-vicious winter winds thrashed about; whipping through the trees, the densely wooded hills ascended high above; sheltering their home from the brutality of the characteristically Midwestern winter. Given the comforts of their home, if Springfield were to be buried under a thick blanket of ice and snow from January to June, Olivia Spencer admittedly wouldn't mind at all …

Winter's nightfall on the farm left the atmosphere around them still; serene. The crackle and hiss of the fire in the hearth provided sharp contrast to the gentle snowfall blanketing the acreage that surrounded their farmhouse; capping a perfect Valentine's weekend.

Olivia held Natalia in an intimate embrace; her arms wrapped around the younger woman from behind. The embrace was close, but not confining; leaving both women with a newly-found sense of enduring connectedness, without fear of being overtaken. They were independent, each in their own right; yet their hearts and lives were perfectly intertwined, and neither of them would have it any other way.

A lightly flushed cheek rested lightly against Natalia's temple, as they gazed through their living room window; peering out into the midnight sky. Nature's brush worked its mystical magic, painting a wintry portrait on the canvas of their farmland; and a contented sigh passed through Natalia's lips, as she pondered the magnificence of winter. "It's _breathtaking_ – isn't it? The gentle silence that falls with the snow; the way it reflects the light …" she quietly mused; taking in the splendor of the falling snow, as it glistened in the soft glow of the old-fashioned lampposts that lined their driveway.

"It _is_ …" Olivia quietly agreed; her hands tightening around Natalia's midsection, "but not _nearly_ as _breathtaking_ as _you_ …" she purred against the Latina's ear. She brushed her lips against that ear; the lightness of her breath sending delightful shivers down Natalia's neck.

She blushed at the compliment, as a gentle, appreciative smile seasoned her lips. She canted her head toward Olivia's face; feeling the hotelier's breath, hot on her cheek. "It's _you_, who takes _my_ breath away …" she whispered; feeling more cherished than even seemed reasonable, given the fine treasure who held her so close. "Everything _about_ you …" she sighed softly; leaving the comment open to the wealth of possibilities it held within its reach.

The sharp snap of a tree branch, as it succumbed to the weight of the heavy, wet snow, ripped through the cold night air; rebounding off the wooded hills, and echoing across the vast expanse of valley. Olivia nuzzled into Natalia's neck; a contented smile gracing the fullness of her lips. "Looks like we may have a _snow_ _day_ tomorrow," she hummed; lips lightly brushing against the softness of the Latina's skin.

"_We_ … may have a snow day?" Natalia parroted; slowly turning in Olivia's arms; seeking out those smoldering jade eyes. And within a moment, her arms were wrapped around the taller woman's neck, as if they instinctively knew where they belonged.

Olivia canted her head to the left; a furtive smile teasing at the corners of her mouth. "Well, _yeah_ – if _Emma_ is off school … _We_ get the day off _too_," she announced happily; tucking loose tendrils of raven hair behind Natalia's ear, before allowing her fingers to trail across a perfectly tanned cheek.

The smooth skin of the Latina's cheek tingled under the older woman's touch, and she smiled into the piercing jade eyes that held her own.

"It's one of the many … _perks_ … of making out with the _boss_ …" the hotelier said; allowing that smile to tiptoe across her lips, as she leaned closer, kissing Natalia slowly.

As lips caressed, Olivia's hands gingerly sneaked beneath Natalia's sweater; curious fingers lightly exploring the small of the Latina's back; causing her to moan softly into the hotelier's mouth. "Mmm … I think I _like_ the Beacon's Employee _Perks_ Plan …" she whispered against the softness of the lips that kissed her so thoroughly. "It's _way_ … better than _Starbucks_ … I hear they just get day-old _Danishes_ …" she teased.

Olivia laughed softly at the pun, as she splayed her hands out across Natalia's lower back; feeling the heat of the Latina's skin against her palms. "_Yeah_ … it's rather … _innovative_ – don't ya think?" she grinned into their kiss, as her tongue slowly teased.

"_Extremely_ …" Natalia replied on a low growl; deepening their kiss with the advent of her own tongue into the mix, as it deftly swept across Olivia's lower lip. "How many snow days … could I score … if I let the boss … make it to second _base_?" she inquired between forays of her silky tongue into the warm recesses of Olivia's mouth, as insistent fingers tangled in chestnut locks.

A soft groan escaped Olivia's lips, as Natalia's tongue tenderly tangled with her own; and the hotelier's fingers gripped harder, digging into the Latina's skin. "At _least_ a _week_ …" she gasped; "A grand slam will score you _unlimited_ …" she grinned against Natalia's lips.

"Snow days are _good_ …" Natalia muttered breathlessly; her tongue gently swiping against Olivia's lower lip again, as her hands slipped from those chestnut locks, to tenderly embrace the hotelier's face.

"_Mmm_ … The _best_ …" Olivia moaned, as their kiss slowly came to an end; desire-laden eyes landing in mahogany pools, nearly drowning in the depths therein.

"You sound kind of _hopeful_ … for that snow day, Ms. Spencer …" Natalia flirted; a shy smile tiptoeing across kiss-swollen lips, as she gazed into a sea of desirous jade. She shifted her hips just slightly, causing the faintest hint of friction between their bodies; and Olivia whimpered softly at the contact.

Her eyes spoke volumes, as she slipped her hands from under Natalia's sweater; both women mourning the loss. Silently, she took Natalia's hands into her own; their fingers instinctively intertwining, as a wandering thumb lightly brushed against the Latina's palm. Slowly, those darkening jade eyes never losing contact with their mahogany counterparts, Olivia led her to the sofa, where they settled, face to face; talking quietly of their newly-found togetherness, and the myriad decisions that lay ahead …

"I _am_ hopeful for a _snow_ day," she quietly confessed; her eyes twinkling with mischief, as her lips teased themselves into a devilish grin. "And who would _blame_ me … for wanting more time alone with you?" she signed contentedly, pulling Natalia's body closer against her own; their legs intertwining, as they lay together on the sofa. "This has been such a _perfect_ weekend … I just … I don't want it to end …"

"I _know_ …" Natalia mused wistfully; her voice barely a whisper, as she reached out, brushing chestnut locks from Olivia's face. "I could stay here like this with you _forever_ …"

Olivia shifted her right arm, gingerly draping it across Natalia's body, as she smiled softly; nuzzling the Latina's cheek. "Do you realize …" she whispered, lips brushing tenderly against that cheek, "that we shared our first kiss on _Valentine's_ Day?"

"I _did_ realize that …" Natalia grinned; causing a dimple to form under Olivia's lips.

"Hmm … I guess that kinda makes it our _anniversary_ …" Olivia quietly concluded; lightly kissing the emerging dimple, as her hand slowly glided down Natalia's side.

"Guess it _does_ …" Natalia readily agreed; turning her head to kiss the deductive woman softly; as she reached down, covering the hand that wandered her hip, squeezing it gently.

Olivia smiled into their kiss. "It's kind of … _romantic_ – don't you think?" she whispered, more a statement than a question; entangling Natalia's fingers with her own.

The Latina's eyes sparkled with mischief, as she pointedly arched an eyebrow. "_You_ … are being _awfully_ sappy, Ms. Spencer," she noted playfully; as her lips curled into a teasing smile. "_Very_ … un-_boss-like_ of you …"

Olivia's countenance took on a contemplative air, as she feigned serious deliberation of Natalia's playful accusation. "Well … since I met _you_, it seems I've turned into a _maple_ tree …" she said; for once, not giving anything away with those expressive eyes or teasing lips.

Natalia furrowed her brow; her face scrunching up in puzzlement at the randomness of the comment. "_What_?!" she laughed softly, canting her head to one side.

Reaching up, Olivia gently touched Natalia's cheek with the tips of her fingers, as she gazed into deep mahogany pools. "Your _love_ … was the _One_ _tap_ strong enough … to pierce the bark I built up around my heart," she quietly explained; her thumb gently scraping across the Latina's lips.

A barely audible sigh slipped through those lips; her heart swelling with love. "Oh, _Olivia_ …" she quietly whimpered; those mahogany pools clouding with tears, as she gently touched the hotelier's face, and leaned in; covering soft, supple lips with a slow, lingering kiss.

Olivia moaned into the kiss; allowing herself to get lost in the sensation of the Natalia's lips gliding across her own; her right hand finding the Latina's left hip again, fingers gently prodding.

And when their kiss ended, the hotelier's lips twisted into a teasing smirk. "And now … the _sap_ just keeps on _dripping_ …" she said, with the raising of an eyebrow.

In a flash, Natalia's expression switched, from profound emotion to trifling exasperation, as she pinned Olivia to the sofa with that look. _You_ … are _not_ funny," she grunted; playfully slapping the hotelier's arm; but the slight twitching of her lips belied the sternness in her eyes and the admonishing lilt in her voice.

"Then why are you _smiling_?" Olivia countered with a satisfied grin.

Natalia relented, allowing the covert smile permission to overtake her lips. "I just can't help but smile when I'm with you," she whispered; fingers treading softly down the hotelier's arm; "_Especially_ now, Olivia. That _One_ _kiss_ … changed _everything_ for me …" she said wistfully.

The muscles in Olivia's arm ripped under the tenuous touch of the Latina's browsing fingers. "For me, too, Natalia," she quietly agreed. "Who would've imagined just _one kiss_ could change_ So much_ …"

Natalia sighed contentedly; resting her head against Olivia's chest, as she listened to the steady pulsation of the older woman's heart beating beneath her cheek. "I know how you feel …" she whispered; her hand slowly traveling down the hotelier's side. "Everything _has_ changed … in the best _possible_ way, and I … I don't wanna go back to the real world … I just wanna stay _here_ with you and Emma …"

Olivia tipped Natalia's chin, and nuzzled against her cheek, lightly kissing the corner of her mouth. "If I _could_, I would stay like this with you _forever_, Sweetheart …" she whispered, "but eventually we'll _have_ to go back …"

Natalia shifted her body, as reality began to set in. "I know …" she sighed discontentedly, "but … it's so _safe_, here in our home … And there's _so_ much … _uncertainty_ we have to face out there …" she recognized; burying her face against Olivia's chest, as if seeking shelter there.

"I _know_ … things are _uncertain_ out there, Natalia," Olivia whispered empathetically; comforting fingers gently brushing through raven locks, "but … _I'm_ here, and I promise you, we'll work through it all … _together_ …"

"Thank _God_ you're here, Olivia," Natalia said, exhaling a sigh of relief. "There's just so much to deal with … I mean, there's The Beacon, and … and Frank. And then there's Rafe, and … what about the neighbors?" she added; tension rising. "It just … it _scares_ me, Olivia – the enormity of it all …"

"_Whoa_, Sweetheart," Olivia cautioned; tipping Natalia's chin to meet her eyes; offering her a supportive smile. "I _know_ this is overwhelming, but … one thing at a time – okay?"

Natalia's cheeks puffed out, as she drew in a deep breath; then slowly deflated as she exhaled; releasing some of her tension, as she nodded her head in silent agreement.

Olivia cleared her throat, and shifted her body; leaning her head against her left hand, as she prepared for what promised to be a lengthy discussion. "Okay, so … the Beacon …" she began, pursing her lips just slightly. "How … _comfortable_ … are you with the staff knowing about us?"

Mirroring Olivia's posture, Natalia leaned her head against her right hand; her mouth twisting into abstract shapes as she contemplated the question. _Will they think you made me your assistant because I'm sleeping with you? _A transitory thought passed through her mind, leaving its imprint in the most intimate regions of her body, at the notion of sex with Olivia; causing a smile to flicker across her lips. _Well, That's gonna cost me a dozen Hail Mary's. _And then it was gone; her thoughts returning to deeper concerns. _Do I really care what they think? I do care, but only because I don't want them thinking poorly of You. Your reputation is at stake. You have so much more to lose, than I. But what about Frank? If news gets out, it'll be all over town in a flash, and I don't want him to find out that way. I need to be fair to him. And the Coopers will hate me when they hear what I did to Frank, and … _

Unable to put coherent words to the myriad thoughts that rifled through her brain, she sighed discontentedly, and bounced the question back to Olivia. "Well, how comfortable are _you_?" she asked, dark eyes searching their jade counterparts. "The Beacon is _your_ business, Honey. It's your _lifeline_ …"

Locking eyes with Natalia, Olivia quietly studied her before issuing a response. "_First_ of all …" she began quietly, "_You_ are my _lifeline_, Natalia … You, and our children. The Beacon is … _just_ a _business_; nothing more," she declared, with conviction. "But beyond that, _I'm_ the _boss_, and … if my employees disapprove of my choice of a life partner, then they can _leave_," she stated firmly; knowing there would always be another eager worker, willing to fill the void.

Then, recognizing that Natalia wasn't the type to be so bold, and thus, may not share her desire to be open about their relationship, her voice softened, as she gently touched the Latina's face, "Look, I _don't_ … want to _hide_ … what I feel for you, Natalia," she said quietly, "but … I _respect_ you, _so_ much, and … I don't want to _push_ you, if you're not ready …"

Natalia held her with a resolute stare. "I'm not ashamed of us, Olivia … and I _don't_ want to _hide_ what we have together," she stated firmly, though, not angrily; wanting to ensure the older woman of her commitment to their relationship. Her voice softened then, as she continued her response, "But … I need to tell Frank about us, before the whole _town_ starts talking …" she said, with a roll of her eyes. "After what I did to him, I _owe_ him _that_ much …" she declared; her head dropping from the weight of her actions; those dark eyes veiled by a shadow of regret.

Olivia studied her intently; reading not only her words, but her actions and expressions. "You're _still_ tearing yourself apart over the night you spent with him – aren't you?"

"_Yes_ …" Natalia sighed discontentedly; eyes focusing on the buttons that adorned the hotelier's shirt. "I just can't help it, Olivia …"

"Hey …" Olivia gently broke in, tipping Natalia's chin to meet her eyes. "I know we talked about it when it happened, but … do you need to talk more?" she asked; concern etched in her tone. "I'm here … for you … if you do, you know …"

"I know … and I am _So_ _thankful_ for you …" Natalia quietly affirmed; leaning in to kiss Olivia slowly.

When their kiss broke, she searched the deep jade eyes that watched her so intently. "Frank … is my _greatest_ regret … for _so_ _Many_ reasons," she acknowledged sadly; dropping her eyes from Olivia's gaze. "I _used_ him, because … I was _scared_ of what I was feeling for _you_ … And I ended up hurting a man who has been … a _wonderful_ friend to me …"

"I _understand_ …" Olivia quietly reassured; gently caressing Natalia's cheek. "Frank is a _good_ _man_. One of the _best_ I've ever known …"

"I _know_, and that's … _one_ of the reasons why this is so hard. But … there's _so_ much more to it than that," Natalia elucidated; once again studying the buttons on Olivia's shirt, to avoid making eye contact.

Olivia tipped Natalia's chin again; meeting her gaze. "Like what, Sweetheart? _Talk_ to me …" her voice encouraged softly; the tenderness in her eyes gently summoning a response.

"I know that … I hurt _you_, and that's what makes what happened with him, my greatest regret," she quietly shared; deep sorrow tainting the timbre of her voice. "I'm _sorry_, Olivia. I'm just … _so_ sorry …"

"Hey … _Don't_. Okay? You don't owe me an _apology_, Natalia …" she quietly comforted; eyes conveying the depth of her sincerity. "Look, I won't lie to you, and tell you it didn't hurt, hearing that you'd slept with him, but … if _I_ hadn't been such a _coward_, and told you how I felt _months_ ago, _none_ of this would have happened …"

"But you _tried_ to tell me … _so_ many times, Olivia … You even tried to tell me that day when I admitted what happened with him …" Natalia recognized; regret tinting the quiet of her voice. "And … even if I _hadn't_ known … I was in love with you, _before_ that day, there was _no Way_ I could deny my feelings anymore. Sure, I continued to deny them to _you_; but I couldn't ignore them in my own heart. Not after that day …"

"What was it about that day that changed things for you?" Olivia inquired; eyes grazing the younger woman's face in anticipation.

Natalia's thoughts flashed back to that day; bringing with them all the feelings and sensations that emerged when she first saw Olivia that morning; and lingered with her throughout the day. _Even with everything that was going on that day, I couldn't resist the pull I felt towards you_, she thought. She remembered the warmth and softness of Olivia's chest, as she rested her head against it, while tender fingers sifted through her hair. She remembered the gentleness of those fingers as they brushed against her face and ear. She remembered the warmness of Olivia's breath against her cheek, as the older woman comforted her. She remembered that sexy gray-marbled shirt; the one that fitted so perfectly to her body; outlining the shape of her breasts, and leaving just the right amount of cleavage visible. And those form-fitting jeans and black, knee-high boots … As her thoughts flowed unrestrained, she felt an unmistakable rise in her body temperature, _I can't even Think about you without wanting you_, she confessed to herself; dark eyes locked on Olivia's.

Drawing in a deep breath, as she attempted to tamp down the flame that was steadily intensifying in her body, she began her explanation. "Well, first of all, you were more … _beautiful_ than I _ever_ remember you being before ... Your face; the expressiveness of your eyes, that's … _always_ there when you look at me. I can't even _begin_ to explain the reactions in my body, just from _looking_ at you …" she exhaled breathlessly. "And then you started _talking_, and I thought I would _die_ from the sincerity in your voice, as you stood there in our kitchen, telling me about how much you loved the life we had created together. It just … it made me want to _cry_, because … Well, _first_, because I felt so overwhelmed with _love_ for you, that I just wanted to _bury_ myself in you …" she confessed; tears welling up in her eyes, as the intensity of her feelings came rushing in. She sniffed back the tears, and continued, "And also, because I _knew_ I had to tell you about Frank, and … I knew how much it was going to _hurt_ you." She paused; taking a moment to organize her thoughts, before continuing, "I know … you thought we were having … two _completely_ different conversations; but … really, we _weren't_. When we strip away the façade, it was _really_ about _us_, all along," she acknowledged. "Then, when you held me … in the kitchen, and later, here on the sofa … I felt closer to you, just being in the comfort of your arms, than I did that night … with him, and I literally felt my heart _break_, because … I knew I slept with someone I didn't love – when … the _only_ person in the world I wanted to share that kind of _intimacy_ with … was _you_ …"

Olivia's eyes filled with tears, but she said not a word, as she reached out, touching Natalia's face. She gently caressed the younger woman's cheek; offering comfort and understanding, as she waited for her to continue.

"I could feel you … hedging your way around telling me you loved me, and … I was _feeling_ the same things for _you_. But … the _force_ of those feelings – It _scared_ me, Olivia … So I put Josh and Jeffrey between us to avoid talking about it," she confessed; knowing the older woman was already acutely aware of her tactics. "I avoided the truth, like I had dozens of times before, when I felt the subject approaching … Just like I've been avoiding Frank ever since … _that_ _night_. And I just … I didn't know what to say to you that day, and … I don't know what to say to _him now_ …" she admitted; letting out a frustrated sigh.

Olivia silently weighed the options; already knowing there was really only one viable way to address the situation, unless they wanted to stay closeted in the farmhouse for the rest of their lives. Given Natalia's tenuous emotions regarding the situation, she hated to be her usual forthright self; but really, she reasoned, there was no other option; so she sighed heavily, and dove into the deep end. "Tell him the _truth_ …" she stated; quickly slicing through the crap. "Tell him … that you _love_ me, and … that you _never_ meant to _hurt_ him. I know … it won't be easy for him, but I think, in time, he'll come to understand …"

Natalia let out a deep sigh; knowing Olivia was correct in her assessment of the entire situation. "I _know_ he will …" she agreed. "_Eventually_ …" she sighed. "But … do you think … we could reach a sort of _compromise_ until I can talk with him?"

"What kind of compromise?" Olivia asked; pursing her lips, as she contemplated the likely proposal.

"Well, like I said … I _don't_ wanna hide … what we feel for one another," she reiterated; shaking her head in emphasis. "So … do you think maybe we could not … _purposely_ hide it, but … not blatantly _flaunt_ it, either?" she asked; her face contorting into a slight grimace, as she awaited Olivia's reaction.

The tips of Olivia's lips twitched into a devilish grin. "So … what – Do you _mean_ … kissing you in the elevator, where we _might_ get caught, would be considered … _fair game _…" she suggested, with the playful rolling of her eyes and pursing of her lips; "but … _brazenly_ pushing you against the Concierge's desk, and … having my _way_ with _you_, would be considered … _foul play_?"

Natalia laughed softly; meeting the teasing jade of Olivia's eyes. "_Something_ like that …" she said, smiling, as she bit her lower lip, and pinched Olivia's chin between her thumb and forefinger, before leaning in, kissing her playfully.

Their kiss grew more passionate, with the parting of Olivia's lips, quickly followed by the advent of Natalia's tongue. And as the Latina deftly slipped it through those welcoming lips; slowly exploring, Olivia felt a moan begin to rumble, deep within her abdomen. As she concentrated her attention on that sinuous tongue, and the amazing sensations it was creating in other regions of her body, her thoughts ran rampant … _Where did you learn to Kiss this way?! You always seem so innocent … until your lips touch mine, and then … Ohhh, the things you do to me, without even really trying … You drive me to distraction with that brazen tongue … and it's a trip I'll willingly take with you … any day, any time, anywhere … _

And then that low rumbling grew more intense, billowing up through her chest; rushing out through her lips, forcing her own tongue out along with it. Curling her fingers in raven tresses, Olivia thrust her tongue into the Latina's mouth, as she contemplated her options. And swiftly determining the position that would provide her greater access to her partner's alluring body, she expertly maneuvered Natalia on top of her; the younger woman's body pressing firmly against her in all the right places.

Olivia reveled in the sensation of having Natalia's body so amazingly close; memorizing how perfectly each delightful curve of the younger woman's body fitted into the welcoming grottos of her own. Never had she experienced such intimate contact while fully clothed; and there, in that moment, Olivia Spencer honestly wondered if she had _ever_ felt such intimate contact with _anyone_, regardless of their state of undress.

A low gasp escaped Natalia's lungs, as her body molded perfectly against the svelte woman who lay beneath her; supple, yet firm, on _so_ many sinfully tempting curves and planes. Her mind reeled at the sensation of Olivia's tongue languidly exploring the heat of her mouth; the sensation of the woman's body against her own. "_God_, you feel _good_ …" she moaned into the mouth that kissed her so torturously slowly, as she melted into the older woman's touch; their kiss ever deepening.

And together, in that moment, entangled hearts wordlessly agreed that nothing had ever felt so perfect; so right.

Strong, confident hands slowly trailed up the sides of Natalia's body, until tender fingers lightly brushed the sides of the younger woman's breasts; the faintest quiver brushing through Olivia's abdomen, echoing further below. _Heaven help me … I've never wanted Anyone the way I want You_, she groaned to herself_. _

Natalia moaned softly into Olivia's mouth at the sensation of those fingers against her, and her own fingers tangled in chestnut curls, as the older woman's thigh slipped between her legs; pressing firmly against her center. A muffled whimper escaped her lungs at the intimacy of the contact, as she felt blistering heat pooling against the pressure of Olivia's thigh. "_You_ … are _dangerously_ close … to rounding second base, Ms. Spencer …" she growled against Olivia's tongue, as it teased her own; the older woman's fingers gently caressing the outer edges of her partner's breasts.

Olivia smiled into their kiss; the heat against her thigh causing a sharp rise in her current state of arousal. Grasping the belt loops on Natalia's jeans, she pulled the lithe young body more firmly against her, as she lifted her thigh to increase the pressure. "You can have an entire fucking _month_ of snow days …" she groaned; immediately remorseful for the expletive. "Just … _please_ … Don't make me stop …" she exhaled; moist lips sliding down Natalia's neck, as a deft thumb brushed against a nipple, causing it to pebble beneath the lace of the Latina's bra.

Natalia's body involuntarily shuddered in response, and she drew in a sharp breath of air. She marveled at the skills Olivia possessed; skills that allowed her, even in her seemingly subservient position, to wield such control over Natalia's own body. _You … are driving me Completely crazy – in the best Possible way_, she thought; the embers of desire having been expertly stoked into a slow burning flame.

But fear and uncertainty bubbled up inside her, in direct proportion with her mounting desire. She knew she _wanted_ more; but she also knew she wasn't quite ready to handle it. And not wanting to hurt Olivia, she sought a playful way to coax the older woman from the moment. She pulled back slightly; gaining a sharp grunt of protest from the woman beneath her. "You sound like _Gus_ before we had _sex_ the first time," she laughed softly; grinning down at the intoxicated woman beneath her.

Her thoughts begrudgingly jolted back into coherency, desire-laden eyes gradually opened, and a lopsided grin slowly stumbled across kiss-swollen lips. "Way to _kill_ the _mood_, Honey … comparing me to a 16-year-old, _sex-crazed_ boy," she laughed softly.

"Well … if the shoe _fits_ …" Natalia teased; tossing her head to flip her hair to one side, as she gazed down at the flushed hotelier that lay beneath her.

Olivia growled at the gesture. _Oh, God, Please don't do That!_ And attempted to dispel the surge of desire it had caused, by making a joke. "Buy it in every _color_?" she smirked; the golden flecks in those jade eyes dancing with mischief.

Natalia laughed; rolling off Olivia's body; nestling into her side. "Yeah, Baby … buy it in _every color_ …" she agreed; smiling against her partner's chest. "_Shoe_ _hoarder_ …"

"You _got_ me …" Olivia laughed softly; pressing her lips against the top of Natalia's head.

Instinctively, Olivia knew that Natalia's digression to Gus was a sign that she wasn't ready for more, and the older woman willingly conceded. Though _thoroughly_ frustrated, she was also certain, that her patience would be rewarded in the end.

She held Natalia close then, as they settled in, continuing their talk. "So … when and how do you think we should tell Rafe?" she asked; tenderly raking her fingers through soft raven tresses.

"I think … we should tell him … _before_ he comes home," Natalia said decidedly.

"_Really_?" Olivia asked; surprised at Natalia's initiative, though, not at the fact that they agreed on the best course of action.

"Well, _yeah_ … I _do_ …" Natalia confirmed, "But … how do _you_ feel about that?" she asked; seeking Olivia's eyes, as she attempted to gauge the older woman's reaction.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. "I agree … _wholeheartedly_ …" she announced; the expression in her eyes echoing the relief in her voice. "I mean … _we're_ grown _adults_, and look how long it took _us_ just to _process_ what we were feeling; let alone actually getting _real_ with one another about our feelings. If the changing dynamic of our relationship felt this overwhelming to _us_, imagine how _he_ might feel trying to process it all," she empathized. "He hasn't had the time here with us like Emma has; time to see us together; time to witness how perfectly our lives mold together," she pointed out. "I just … I think the extra time would be good for him. He'll have … enough adjustments to make when he comes home, and … I want, _so_ much, for him to _succeed_, Natalia," she shared; deep conviction in her tone. "I want good things for him, and this just … it doesn't need to be another issue for him to face when he's trying to get his life back on track …"

The depth and passion of Olivia's response told Natalia three things: One, Olivia loved Rafe, as much as she loved Natalia, Emma and Ava; Two, Olivia had taken the time to consider her son's best interests; and Three, Natalia could not _possibly_ love this woman more.

Tear-stained mahogany orbs searched the deep jade of Olivia's eyes; her heart overwhelmed by the display of love and concern the older woman had shown for her son. She reached out, gently sweeping a loose tendril of hair from Olivia's face, before slowly tracing the outline of the older woman's jaw with affectionate fingers. "I am _so_ … _Completely_ in love with you, Olivia Spencer …" she whispered; the soft timbre of her voice carrying the depth of her emotions, as the tears in her eyes slowly trickled down those lightly tanned cheeks. "For so _many_ reasons, but … most of all, for the way you love _me_ and _our children_ …"

Olivia reached out with her right hand, catching those tears with her thumb; tenderly wiping them away. "I could not _possibly_ love the four of you _more_ …" she whispered; tears forming in her own eyes as she considered the depth of the love she felt for her family. It was like nothing she had ever felt before, and it gave her a sense of completeness that she never even knew could exist. "I hope that isn't too _sappy_ … for you, Ms. Rivera," she grinned.

Natalia smiled through her tears. "Oh, _no_ …" she replied; shaking her head side to side, "it's _definitely_ not too sappy for _me_. I _love_ … hearing you talk about how much we mean to you …" she confessed; a thoughtful gust of air escaping with her words, as she wondered at the complete unlikelihood of their family; almost unable to believe it was really hers. "As long as I live, I'll _never_ get tired of hearing that …"

"Good," Olivia smiled; arching an eyebrow, as she delicately pinched Natalia's chin between her thumb and forefinger, "because I intend to remind you, _every day_, for the rest of our lives …" she whispered; sealing her promise with the tender brushing of those soft, full lips across Natalia's, before drawing her close again.

"I'll _hold_ you to that …" Natalia whispered; smiling softly against Olivia's chest, as she nestled against the warmth of the older woman's body.

"I'm _counting_ on it …" came the quiet reply; as she tenderly kissed the top of Natalia's head again.

Then, resting her cheek against the place she had just kissed, Olivia Spencer let out a sweet, contented sigh; knowing in her heart that this woman in her arms had irrevocably changed her life for the better.

____________________

Morning broke across the farm; the sunlight reflecting brightly, off the vast expanse of newly-fallen snow; casting its glow through Natalia's bedroom window. She stretched her body, one lithe limb at a time; like a languid cat basking in a patch of sunlight on the floor. _Lucky for Olivia, I gave her the room that faces west_, she thought; a slow smile breaking across her lips as she thought about her partner's extreme disdain for morning, and her analogous fondness for oversleeping.

Focusing her eyes, she glanced at her alarm clock, noting the dim amber lines that connected, announcing the time was 7:15 a.m. _Much later than I usually wake_, she thought, _but then again, Olivia Did keep me up half the night_, she grinned; remembering their late-night talk and cuddling on the couch for hours before finally retiring for the night.

Though, already certain of the answer, she reached over to her nightstand, grabbing the television remote, and clicking it on to check the school closings. As the endless list scrolled along the bottom of her screen, the local CBS morning news anchor from WCIA in Champaign blathered on about pork belly futures, and the soybean and corn crop predictions for the fall harvest; given the extreme winter they were experiencing. Natalia rolled her eyes, and successfully tuned him out … Until she heard mention of the name Phillip Spaulding, and his unexpected return to Springfield. Not wanting a repeat of the veritable breakdown she witnessed in Olivia two days prior, she turned the volume up enough to gather the details, yet not enough to wake the woman sleeping soundly in the next room. Several minutes passed, as Natalia listened intently. Then, receiving confirmation that Phillip had indeed been arrested and charged with kidnapping, and was being held without bond, she breathed a deep sigh of relief. Emma was safe.

Finally, Springfield School District 186 scrolled across the screen, and Natalia smiled to herself, as she clicked the television off; knowing she had at least one more full day alone with Olivia and their daughter.

She rose from her bed; retrieving the deep purple, silk robe Olivia had given her for Christmas, from the back of the chair in the corner of her room. Her fingers fondly caressed the silken fabric; her thoughts returning to the soft lilt in Olivia's voice, as she explained that she had chosen this particular shade of purple because it was associated with spirituality, nobility, and Natalia's unique temperament; and then her thoughts fell into the conversation that eventually ensued …

"Purple is royalty," Olivia whispered tentatively, as she smiled timidly at the curious Latina; uncertain of the way her forthcoming confession-wrapped-in-an-explanation would be received, "just like _you_. At least that's what your book says … A woman of distinction, I think is what the author calls a woman like you --_ A Jewel in His Crown_ …"

Natalia's soft gaze quirked into a stunned stare; "You … _read_ my _book_?" she inquired, one eyebrow raised.

"Well … it was just … sitting there on the coffee table … lookin' all _purple_ and shit …" Olivia said; mustering up a façade of defensiveness, to cover the burgeoning hunger in her soul to know and understand this God Natalia served. "I … I hope you don't _mind_ …"

Ignoring the expletive, a glowing smile literally leapt across Natalia's face, as she thought about the book that had come to mean so much to her during those dark years when she was raising Rafe alone. It had shown her the true value she held as a Daughter of the King; a child of the Most High God; strengthening her faith and bolstering her self-esteem in the moments when she needed it most. Overjoyed at the prospect of her closest friend discovering the promises that were held within the pages of that book; she sent forth a silent petition to her God, asking that He use whatever words Olivia may have read, to encourage the woman, to give her strength, and to one day lead her to a shared faith.

"Of _course_ I don't _mind_ …" came the jubilant response, as dark eyes danced gleefully. "I want, _so_ much, for you to know how truly _precious_ you are to God … _And_ to _me_ …" she shared; tears springing up in those dark, expressive eyes.

Olivia snorted. "I _highly_ doubt that God regards _anything_ about _me_ as _precious_, Natalia," she argued; a mixture of bitterness and lost hope in her voice. She admired Natalia's faith, even envied it in those moments where she was completely honest with herself; but she found it difficult to believe that the God of Natalia's faith would, or even _could_, embrace _her_, after all that she had done _wrong_ in her life.

Natalia's expression swiftly turned from one of sheer jubilation to one of pained empathy, as she watched the swirl of emotions flashing across Olivia's visage. "Oh, but He _does_, Olivia … And so do _I_ …" she whispered; reaching out to tenderly brush back the chestnut locks that draped across the older woman's face; shrouding her pain beneath its dark shadows.

Unshed tears burned jade eyes, as Olivia listened to the gentle timbre of Natalia's voice; her soul taking in the heartfelt promise offered within the Believer's words. She wanted, _so_ much, to believe in that promise; to believe that God … _and_ Natalia could somehow find her worthy. Her _heart_ told her to _believe_ … her _head_ told her she was a _fool_. And being Olivia Spencer, she opted to listen to her head.

"_Anyway_ …" she interrupted, clearing her throat, as she attempted to stave off the rising tide of emotions, "purple is kind of a … _mysterious_ color; one associated with nobility and spirituality …" she reported, as if giving an oral presentation. "And it combines the red hotness of your temper when I _piss you off_ … with the blue tranquility of your gentle spirit; creating the most intriguing of hues …" she ended; her voice softening, as she thought about the gentleness of Natalia's spirit; the altruism of a heart that had so willingly opened itself to her, when she least deserved it.

And even as Natalia listened to the older woman's attempt to ignore the gentle stirrings of God within her battered soul, she knew instinctively, by the soft cadence of Olivia's voice and the mixture of sorrow and hope in those deep jade eyes, that one day, she would be ready to believe; not only in _Natalia's_ love for her, but in _God's love_, as well.

Returning her thoughts to the present, she shook her head, as she often did upon seeing the silk robe; at the mixture of extravagance and thoughtfulness in Olivia's choice of the gift. _The woman is Ridiculously impractical ... yet so Very attentive to the inner workings of my soul_, she thought, as she slipped the robe on over her well-worn Amy Grant t-shirt from the 1989 Lead Me On tour – the first and last concert she ever attended as a teenager; given the fact that Rafe was born within months of that memorable night; altering the course of her life forever.

She smiled ruefully at the fact that she had chosen that _particular_ night to give in to Gus, or _Nicky_, as she had called him in their younger years. She hadn't really valued the faith of her parents and of her beloved Abuela back then; and had, as a result, made choices that would follow her throughout her life. No, the awareness of the true value of her faith had come later, when, at first out of desperation, and later out of deeper personal understanding, she learned to rely upon God for strength and sustenance, as she raised her son alone.

The moment of regret was short-lived, as her eyes passed over the picture of the three of them, Gus, Rafe and her that sat on the nightstand next to the New Year's Eve picture of her with Olivia and Emma. _Family is good, no matter the package_, she thought; smiling at the pictures, and looking forward to the day when she could place a picture of her with Olivia, Emma, Ava and Rafe there, as well. _Perhaps Christmas_ …

With a satisfied smile on her face, she fastened the robe, virtually feeling Olivia's arms wrapping around her as she did. She savored the moment, whispered thanks to God for the indescribable love of her family, and the beginning of a new day, and walked out her bedroom door; quietly padding down the hall.

____________________

Olivia's bedroom door was slightly ajar, as was typical through the night in case Emma needed her, and Natalia stopped to peer inside. She noticed the soft blue glow emanating from Olivia's alarm clock, and smiled, knowing the alarm wouldn't be set for as early as the older woman probably _should_ rise, considering their usual morning schedule; but that it would be set, nonetheless. Finding no need to wake her, given the fact that school was cancelled, Natalia tiptoed into Olivia's room to turn off her alarm.

Sitting down on the edge of the bed, she reached for the button, switching off the alarm, as she gazed down at the sleeping woman; dark eyes gently sketching a path along the outline of Olivia's exquisite features. The soft glow of her skin, those full, pouty lips that were perfectly painted by nature, and the smooth curve of her cheek, as it sloped into the angle of her jaw. _You are So beautiful …_, she thought; unable to resist the urge to reach out; a tender finger tracing the path her eyes had sketched moments earlier.

Fingers found soft, pouty lips; brushing across them as lightly as a feather; and lingering, as Natalia bent down, slowly replacing them with the warmth of her mouth, in a soft, deliberate kiss.

Olivia stirred beneath the burgundy-colored, down comforter that adorned her bed; providing warmth against the draftiness of the antiquated farmhouse windows. She nestled in against Natalia's leg, as if she could sense her presence; a soft moan escaping her lips, as she mumbled something about maple syrup, her tongue, and Natalia's body.

The murmuring caused a deep crimson to brush across the younger woman's usually tanned features.

Natalia reached out, gently tunneling long, lithe fingers through chestnut locks; and still mumbling, Olivia began to stir in earnest. _So much for not waking you up …_ she smiled; gazing down at the woman languorously stretching out in the bed; a disapproving grunt escaping pouty lips as she greeted morning's intrusively early arrival with utter contempt.

Natalia struggled to hide the amalgam of shock and intrigue left on her face by the older woman's murmurings, as Olivia's eyes fluttered open. "Good morning, _Beautiful_," she whispered; sliding her hand down to cup the waking woman's cheek, as she offered her a morning smile.

Olivia's eyes vacillated between open and closed several times within a matter of seconds, as she forced mind and body into focus. And finally finding a modicum of coherency, a lopsided smile flickered across her lips. "Good _morning_, Sweetheart," she whispered; twisting her body toward the beckoning voice, as her hand affectionately caressed Natalia's inner thigh; all contempt for her early awaking being cast aside at the sight of woman she loved. _I cannot Wait for the day when I finally wake up with you in my arms … I doubt I'll find the arrival of morning, contemptuous ever again …_

"_Dreaming_ of me?" Natalia whispered; more a statement than a question, arching an eyebrow, as she smiled sweetly, and tucked a wayward tendril behind Olivia's ear.

"Mmm … the _sweetest_ dream…" Olivia moaned; the tips of her mouth curling into a satisfied smile.

"Ahh … _yes_ … With maple _syrup_ …" Natalia grinned; dark eyes dancing, as she cleverly informed Olivia that she was, in fact, _in-the-know_.

Olivia's eyes shot open; staring at Natalia with that deer-in-the-headlights look. "Oh, God … _what_ did I _say_?!"

Natalia smirked. "Enough …" she declared; eyes flashing with mischief, as she purposely tormented the dreamer of maple syrup naughtiness.

Meeting Natalia's eyes; exchanging mischievousness flash for flash, a devilish grin rippled across Olivia's lips. _Game on_ …, she thought, and in one swift movement, she grabbed Natalia, pulling her down onto the bed; garnering a playful squeal from the younger woman for her efforts. And rolling the two of them over, she effortlessly trapped Natalia with her left arm curled around her waist; her right hand planted firmly on the bed on the other side, as she slipped a powder blue, satin covered thigh between the younger woman's legs.

She could tell by the relative ease with which her thigh moved up those legs, that there was little, if anything, other than the satin of her pajama bottoms, creating a barrier between her own skin and Natalia's; and as reality registered in her brain, an appreciative growl escaped her lips; liquid heat pooling between her legs.

Natalia groaned at the contact; the cool satin against her skin providing sharp contrast to the mounting heat between her thighs; her heart rate increasing, as her breathing turned rapid; almost strangled. She glanced to the left, spying the rippling of Olivia's right bicep, as it braced the older woman's body above her; their torsos and lips barely a hairsbreadth from touching. She could feel the warmth of Olivia's breath, wafting across her lips; and the desire she found, riding the waves in those deepening jade eyes that stared into her soul so intensely, caused her insides to quiver and her nether-regions to tingle and pulse in the most exquisite way. _How can you affect me so strongly, when you're barely even touching me …?_, she wondered, as she struggled to infuse air into her burning lungs. _I've never wanted Anyone the way I want You …_

Dark jade burned into Natalia's soul, as Olivia watched the aroused Latina tussling for air. She leaned closer; though Natalia couldn't comprehend how, given their already-intimate proximity. "_What_ … did I _say_?" she grinned devilishly; slowly repeating her previous inquiry; her lips nearly brushing against Natalia's as they moved to form the words.

Fiery heat coursing through her veins, the mahogany liquid of Natalia's eyes simmered with unfettered want, as she gasped out a breathy reply. "You … Um, you said … you wanted … to _paint_ my _body_ with … maple syrup, and … _lick_ it _off_ with … your _tongue_ …"

Eyes fixed on Natalia's, Olivia darted out her tongue to wet those soft, pouty lips; watching dark orbs dilate at the gesture. "_That's_ what I _thought_ …" she announced, in a breathy whisper; her expression remaining serious for the moment, as she allowed the intensity between them to linger. "Just … don't feed me _pancakes_ for breakfast today …" she warned; the corners of her mouth twitching into a devilish grin, "or I can't be held _responsible_ for my _actions_ …"

And with that, she relinquished the invisible, yet undeniably powerful hold she had on the younger woman; rolling over onto her back, as that devilish grin morphed into a satisfied smirk.

Natalia lay there; bolted to the bed by the force of Olivia's presence; despite the current acute dearth of close proximity. She struggled to regain control of her senses, as Olivia cast a sideways grin at her; pleased with the effect she had created in the younger woman with little more than the slightest of touches and the low register of her voice.

Several minutes passed, before Natalia finally managed to tamp down the erratic carryings on within her mind and body. She turned on her side, leaning on her right elbow, as she propped her head against her hand. "_Tease_ …" she whispered; grinning down at Olivia, as her eyes slowly caressed the older woman's body.

Olivia cast Natalia a lopsided grin; eyes taking on a slightly sheepish quality. "Have I told you how much I _love_ you today?" she asked; attempting to extricate herself from the proverbial doghouse.

"What – you only love me _today_?" Natalia said, feigning incredulity; the subtle twist of her lips giving her away. "What about _yesterday_ … or _tomorrow_?"

Olivia laughed; pulling Natalia down against her; their lips uniting in a slow, deliberate kiss. And when their kiss ended, she answered with a depth of sincerity that she never knew she could possess. "Sweetheart, I loved you _yesterday_ … I love you _today_, and I _promise_ you, I will love you from _tomorrow_ through the _end_ of _time_ …" she whispered, gazing into deepening pools of mahogany bliss; sealing the promise with another slow, meaningful kiss.

"Good answer …" Natalia grinned; wrapping herself in the warmth of Olivia's embrace, as she draped her body against the older woman's chest; resting her head on the firmness of one breast.

"Yeah … _thought_ you might like that … all that _sap_ and all …" Olivia grinned. "Kinda goes with that maple _syrup_ dream …"

"Shut up and just _hold_ me," Natalia laughed; slapping Olivia's arm playfully.

"_That_ … I can _do_ …" Olivia replied; pulling Natalia closer against her body, gently caressing the Latina's shoulder, as she covered them with the down comforter. _You feel so Completely perfect, lying here against me …_ she thought; the idea of holding Natalia so close in bed making her tingle all over. _I could hold you for a million years … _

Then, noting the brightness of the sun through her window, she glanced at the clock on her nightstand. "Snow day?" she grinned against Natalia's forehead.

Natalia sighed contentedly and nodded confirmation.

"Mmm … snow days are _good_ …" Olivia purred; tipping Natalia's chin and kissing her softly.

"Indeed, they are …" Natalia quietly agreed; nestling against the warmth of Olivia's body after their kiss ended.

And they drifted off to sleep, dreaming big purple maple syrup dreams, as the winter sky continued to paint the earth below with a gentle snowfall; creating its tapestry of shiny white wonder to blanket the terrain. And Olivia Spencer, the woman who, no matter how much she possessed, always hungered for more; always hungered for whatever _one_ thing that lay just beyond her reach, finally knew what it meant to find complete contentment …

____________________


	4. Chapter 3: Snow Day Part II

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: All characters in this chapter are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to CBS, TeleNext, P&G, GL or any other entity. The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original; with the exception of the "Bi-World" joke, which belongs to Ellen DeGeneres. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

I've sent individual responses to those who have commented on this story, whose accounts allow for such communication. However, I also wanted to acknowledge those to whom I cannot respond directly; because, as a writer, it means a great deal to know that my efforts are appreciated; and, thus, everyone who takes the time to comment is most appreciated in return. So, thank you to Lane – Glad you enjoyed the toasters, U-Hauls and fish tacos … And also, thanks for the heads-up about Olivia being an accomplished chef. I did know about that … but Natalia doesn't need to know just yet *grin*, so … let's just keep that between us for now … *wink* And WickedandWonderful – I'm glad you're hooked. Had any pancakes lately? *grin*

I do apologize for taking so long to get this update posted. This was written several weeks ago, and just needed to be cleaned up and prepped for posting. But … I needed to make good on a promise to a friend, to finish what I started, and thus, I've been a bit preoccupied with a long-overdue honeymoon scene for my Lianca fanfic. After all, I did leave those poor, sex-deprived newlyweds standing on their front porch for nearly 3 years … Yes, I know – I _suck_. Hardcore. But now they're the ones who are … Well, never mind – that's too dirty, even for me …

Oh, who the hell am _I_ kidding?! *smirk*

Anyway, that being said, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 3.2: Snow Day … Strap yourselves in, 'cause it's a long one – almost 35 pages of romance, bickering, humor, and Emma cuteness …

Rating: Chapter 3.2 is rated R for sexual situations and strong innuendo; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Winter came down to our home one night  
Quietly pirouetting in on silvery-toed slippers of snow,  
And we, we were children once again."

Bill Morgan, Jr.

Chapter 3.2: Snow Day

Two blissfully sleep-filled hours later, slippered feet came tearing down the hallway; bounding through Olivia's bedroom door. "Mommy! Mommy! We're _late_!" Emma announced, as she scaled the side of the bed, and deposited herself in the middle; finding Natalia wrapped peacefully in her mother's arms.

The two women jumped; startled by their daughter's unexpected arrival as she bounced anxiously on the bed. It was almost as though her body moved faster than the sound of her voice, as she seemed to have arrived, long before they ever heard her; though they both knew the laws of physics deemed such an occurrence impossible.

"Come _on_, guys. We gotta get _up_!" Emma insisted; little hands rapidly shaking her mother's thigh.

As Olivia mumbled incoherently and attempted to focus her mind into some semblance of coherency, Natalia gently extricated herself from Olivia's embrace; grinning at the disapproving grunt she received from the older woman, before turning her attention to their daughter, calmly addressing her concerns.

"Oh, _no_, Sweetie – it's okay," she assured; sitting up in the bed Indian-style, facing the little girl knelt who front in of her. "Snow day …" she announced, smiling, as she reached out to pinch a pinkish cheek.

Emma's face lit up like a Christmas tree; all bright-eyed and smiling. "Oh, Yay!!" she exclaimed; bouncing up and down on the bed, as she clapped her hands excitedly. "I didn't even know it was 'a_posed_ to snow!"

Chuckling softly, Natalia said, "That's because it started after you went to _bed_ last night, _Jellybean_," as she tickled her way up Emma's leg, and landed with a playful poke in the little girl's tummy.

Emma giggled and rolled on the bed; and then her head popped up. "How much did we _get_?" she asked; an expectant expression on her face; hoping it was enough to secure at least a couple of days off school.

Natalia smiled knowingly. "Last I checked, we had about 9 inches," she reported; sounding much like the weather announcer on WCIA earlier that morning, "but it was still snowing kinda hard when Mommy and I fell back asleep this morning …"

Emma grinned; pleased with the response. "So there's probly lots _more_ _Now_ …" she surmised; eyes widening, as she effectively butchered the big girl word.

"Probably …" Natalia laughed softly; grinning at the little girl's attempt to use such a big word.

Finally finding at least a _few_ of her faculties, Olivia roused enough to join reality. She slowly passed an appreciative hand across Natalia's back, as she stretched languidly, and smiled up at her.

Natalia returned her smile; instinctively knowing the underlying meaning of the gesture.

"Hey, Jelly_bean_," Olivia greeted; smiling at her daughter, as she planted her hands at her sides, and slid back, lifting her body into a seated position next to Natalia. She bent her knees, bringing them to her chest, as she casually wrapped her arms around them.

"Hi, Mommy …" Emma grinned. "We have a _snow_ day today!" she excitedly announced.

"I _know_!" Olivia replied; eyes widening with excitement, as she chuckled softly, a broad smile spreading across her face. "_So_ … what would you like to _do_ today?" she asked playfully.

"I wanna build a _snowwoman_! One with a _big_ purple _Hat_ and a matching _scarf_ … and snow boots! Oh … and she has to have big brown eyes, like _Natalia_ …" Emma announced animatedly; bobbing her head up and down for emphasis.

"A snow_woman_, not … a snow_man …_?" Olivia posed; curious as to the distinction.

"Yes," Emma clarified resolutely, with a firm nod of her head.

"Why a snow_woman_?" Olivia pressed; looking much like a detective on the hunt, with those pursed lips and that pointedly arched eyebrow – the only thing she was missing was Doris's _hat_. _Hmmm … I think I'm raising a Feminist … _

"Well, _Duh_, Mom," Emma giggled, rolling her eyes. "A snow_man_ would look _silly_ in a big purple hat, 'cause … purple is a _girly_ color …" she reasoned; the tone in her voice indicating that her mother _clearly_ should have known better.

"Oh …" Olivia grunted; shrugging her shoulders as she grinned. "Can't argue with _that_ logic …" _Clearly she's never seen Greg on alternating Tuesdays, when he wears that lavender tie and matching handkerchief … God, I hope he doesn't have a Hat … _

"So … I wanna build my snowwoman …" Emma said; cutting into her mother's internal tangent. "And then I wanna drink hot cocoa by the fire with you guys when we're done …" she announced. "Oh, and I want my hot cocoa … in my Frosty the Snowman mug … that Ava bought me for Christmas last year," she said, with a final nod of her head.

Natalia smiled; the contagiousness of the little girl's excitement overtaking her. "That sounds like a _great_ way to spend our first snow day together," she proclaimed; tweaking the little girl's nose. "I'll look for your mug when we go downstairs."

"Ooh, and we can roast _marshmallows_ in the fireplace … and make _S'mores_!" Olivia added excitedly; eyes bright with anticipation, looking much like her eight-year-old daughter.

"Yay! S'mores!!" Emma exclaimed, as she bounced gleefully on the bed.

"I know, _right_?" Olivia smiled conspiratorially at her daughter; jade eyes dancing with delight.

"I _love_ S'mores, Mommy!"

Olivia laughed softly. "I _know_ you do, Baby," she replied; smiling at her daughter's exuberance. "So do _I_ …" she added; resting her chin against the palm of her hand, atop her knee.

Natalia canted her head to the side as she watched the energized tennis match between mother and daughter; then cast a quizzical glance toward Olivia. "_What_ are … _S'mores_ …?" she inquired.

A teasing grin trotted across Olivia's face. "Oh, _tell_ me you're _joking_," she said; a pitying expression on her face. "You've … _never_ had _S'mores_?!" she said; unable to even fathom the concept.

"Nnn ... No …" Natalia cautiously admitted; suddenly feeling as though she'd grown up under a rock. "Never even _heard_ of 'em …"

"Ooh, you'll _love_ them, Natalia," Emma proclaimed; eyes widening with excitement. "They're made of roasted marshmallows, and graham crackers, and _chocolate_!"

Natalia knit her brow; chewing on the side of her mouth, as she often did when contemplating something she didn't quite comprehend. "_Really_," she said skeptically; more an utterance of disbelief, than a question.

"Yeah, they're good," Emma announced confidently; nodding her head up and down to reinforce her assertion.

"Well … I'll just take your word for it – okay, Jellybean?" Natalia grinned; patting the little girl's hand warmly.

Olivia nudged Natalia with her left shoulder; grinning at the skeptical woman. "Hey, you gave me grief over my obsession with ice cream and French fries, too … and you ended up _loving_ _That_ combination …" she reminded with a wink.

"Point taken," Natalia grinned, as she arched an eyebrow. She leaned in close to Olivia then. "To be honest though, even if I had _hated_ the combination, I would have encouraged you to keep feeding it to me …" she whispered; the memory of how she reacted to Olivia feeding her that day causing a slight blush to creep across; warming her skin. "That was _way_ sexy, Baby …" she grinned against the older woman's ear; sending delightful shivers down both their spines.

Olivia turned into Natalia's neck; nuzzling her ear. "Remind me to feed them to you again," she whispered; her words barely audible, as her warm breath tickled Natalia's ear. "They'll be a _lot_ more _fun_, now that we're _together_ …" she grinned devilishly.

Natalia groaned softly; the notion of Olivia popping the salty-sweet treat into her mouth, then allowing the coolness of the ice cream to roll around on their tongues as she kissed her deeply, setting off fireworks in her veins. "We should have McDonald's for lunch tomorrow …" she suggested; grinning devilishly against Olivia's ear. "In your _office_ … with the door locked …"

"Mmm … sounds like a _plan_ …" Olivia purred; heat rising in her veins at the idea of a lunchtime playdate with her assistant. "Just make sure to clock out before you get to my office …" she grinned.

Natalia nudged her playfully. "You _know_ I don't punch a time clock anymore …"

Olivia laughed softly against Natalia's ear. "Yeah, I know … Just tryin' to cover my ass, 'cause … the things I'm thinking of doing might not be appropriate between a boss and her employee …" she said playfully.

"Olivia!" the shocked young woman exclaimed; playfully slapping the hotelier on the arm.

A satisfied grin tripped across Olivia's lips, as Natalia blushed profusely.

Emma watched their exchange carefully; enjoying the sheer happiness they exuded as they interacted. And then came the first in a series of questions that would extend throughout years to come; each becoming more interesting and challenging than the last …

"Mommy?"

"Yeah, Baby …"

"Umm … Did you and Natalia have a sleepover?" the little girl asked innocently.

Effectively extricated from their little world, Olivia laughed softly. "No, Baby," she smiled; tousling her daughter's hair playfully, "We just took a little _nap_ this morning, after school was called off …"

"Oh. _Okay_," Emma chirped; accepting her mother's answer.

Olivia glanced at Natalia, her eyes begging the unspoken question; and Natalia nodded her agreement.

With the go-ahead received, Olivia gingerly approached the situation. "Hey, Jellybean?" she called; seeking her daughter's attention.

"Yeah, Mom?" came the reply; curious eyes peering up at Olivia.

"You … _understand_ about my relationship with Natalia – _right_?" Olivia asked; silently willing the child to respond affirmatively. "That … we love each other, and we're a real family, like _other_ families with two parents …"

The little girl nodded her head firmly; signaling that she understood. "_Why_?" she asked; a mixture of curiosity and confusion on her face.

Natalia reached over, taking Olivia's hand in a display of support.

Olivia smiled at her, and squeezed the proffered hand gently, as she returned to the conversation with Emma. "Well … as Natalia and I grow … _closer_, there will come a time when … we'll _want_ to have sleepovers … probably every night …" she carefully explained; studying her daughter for any sign of negative reaction. "How would you … _feel_ … about that?"

Emma shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "You're my _two Mommies_," she reminded; eyebrows furrowed, as she attempted to decipher her mother's strange hang-up with the situation. "_Most_ parents who live together have sleepovers every night, so … I don't know what the big _deal_ is," she stated boldly; displaying wisdom far beyond her eight years.

Natalia squeezed Olivia's hand again, causing the older woman to glance toward her; a contented smile tiptoeing across her lips. Then, turning her attention back to their daughter, Olivia sought confirmation. "So … you're _really_ … _okay_ with the way things are changing?"

Emma bobbed her head up and down. "Uh-huh …" she chirped; eyes as bright as the smile on her face. "The only thing that changed is … you guys are _kissing_ all the time now… 'stead of just lookin' at each other all goofy, like you _wanna_ kiss …" she giggled. "You been doin' _that_ for _months_ …" she added; brow crinkled as she shrugged her shoulders.

Olivia and Natalia chuckled at their daughter's insight and candor.

"I think we're _busted_ …" Olivia noted with a grin.

"Pretty much …" Natalia smiled; casting a sideways glance toward Olivia.

"Well, _that_ was easy," Olivia said; breathing a deep sigh of relief.

A lopsided grin twitched at the edges of Natalia's lips. "Yeah, it _was_ …" she said wistfully; thankful that Emma was handling the changes so well. "I just hope … it's this easy with _Rafe_ …"

Olivia leaned over, gently brushing Natalia's cheek with her lips. "Don't worry about Rafe – okay, Sweetheart?" she whispered; attempting to show comfort and support. "Whatever happens … we'll deal with it together …"

Natalia closed her eyes; breathing in the promise in Olivia's voice, in her words. "_Thank_ you …" she whispered; leaning her head against her partner's shoulder.

"_Always_ …" came the quiet reply, as she tenderly kissed Natalia's temple.

Emma sat silently; thoughts twisting in her mind. Then, when she noticed Natalia begin to stir, she spoke again. "Mommy?" she called in a small voice.

"Yeah, Baby …" Olivia answered warmly; turning her attention to their daughter.

"Will I … still be able to cuddle with you in your bed, when I get scared at night?" she asked; voice tentative, fingers fidgeting with the corner of Olivia's comforter.

Two Mommies' hearts melted in tandem, as Emma posed the question.

"_Oh_, of _course_ you _will_, Jellybean," Natalia quietly interjected; scooping the worried little girl into her arms. She pressed her forehead against Emma's temple, as she held her close. "_Nothing_ will change between you and your Mommy, Sweetie. I _promise_ …"

Olivia offered Natalia an appreciative smile, as she gently cupped Emma's chin; a tender thumb caressing a slightly flushed cheek. "Natalia is right, Baby," she quietly confirmed. "The only thing that will change is that you'll have _both_ _of us_ to cuddle with when you're scared …" she said reassuringly. "Does that sound _okay_?"

Emma nodded her head in affirmation. "Yeah, that sounds good," she announced. "I _like_ the idea of having you both here …"

"Well, _good_, I'm glad," Natalia stated firmly, "because we will _always_ be here for you, Emma," she promised, kissing the little girl's cheek; causing her to giggle.

Natalia nuzzled into Emma's cheek for a moment. "Now … whaddaya say … we go make some _breakfast_," she suggested; as she playfully tapped their daughter's bottom.

"Yay, breakfast! I'm _starving_!" Emma announced; eyes widening in emphasis, as she scrambled to get off the bed. She yanked her other Mommy's arm; startling the young woman with the force of her strength, causing her to laugh. "Come _on_, Natalia," she prodded; attempting to pull her away from Olivia, "let's _go_ …"

Olivia laughed at their antics. "I guess you're being summoned," she surmised; a crooked grin teasing at her lips.

"Looks _like_ it …" Natalia replied; grinning happily at Olivia. She leaned over; straining against the force of Emma's pull, and kissed Olivia softly. "Geez, you'd think we've never _fed_ this kid before. I'd better go, before she _dismembers_ me," she laughed.

"Just remember … no _pancakes_ …" Olivia smirked.

Natalia shot her a knowing smile. "No pancakes …" she laughed; kissing Olivia again, before extricating herself from the covers, and chasing Emma down the stairs.

Emma shrieked; then giggled, telling Olivia that Natalia finally caught up with her; scooping her up and attacking her with tickles and kisses. She lay back against her pillow, a slow, contented smile treading softly across her lips, as she listened to the familiar sounds of morning in their farmhouse. And lifting her eyes skyward, tears threatened to spill, as a simple, quiet "Thank you" passed through her lips; ascending to a God she didn't yet know.

____________________

After a hearty breakfast of scrambled eggs, homemade biscuits, and sausage gravy, Olivia helped Natalia clean the kitchen, while Emma rummaged through her box of "dress-up" clothes, searching for the perfect accessories for her snowwoman.

"Thank you for breakfast …" Olivia said appreciatively; clearing the plates from the table. "It was fantastic, as always …"

"You're welcome," Natalia replied cheerily, as she spooned the leftover gravy into a storage container – a square one. "Just don't get too used to sausage and gravy … because you're not getting it very often," she warned; tapping the spoon against the edge of the container to shake off the remnants, "It's bad for your heart …"

"My heart is _fine_ …" Olivia rejoined; shaking her head and chuckling as she watched Natalia; remembering how the younger woman had once told her she didn't like round containers, because they waste space in the refrigerator.

Natalia looked up at her and smiled; offering Olivia another serving of those irresistible dimples. "I _know_ … and I plan to _keep_ it that way …" she announced; snapping the lid on the container. "Now why are you _laughing_ at me?" she said playfully.

"No reason …" Olivia replied dismissively; grinning, as she leaned in, kissing Natalia softly.

She lingered for a moment; eyes fixed on Natalia's as she smiled contentedly; then took the container from Natalia's hands, and placed it in the refrigerator; chuckling to herself again, as the younger woman turned on the faucet, preparing the water for the morning dishes.

Closing the refrigerator door, Olivia approached Natalia; wrapping the younger woman in her arms from behind. She squeezed her tight for a moment, drawing in a deep breath; then exhaled, releasing her into a relaxed embrace, as she rested her cheek against Natalia's.

"What was _that_ for?" Natalia smiled; her hand gently caressing Olivia's arm, causing the older woman's skin to tingle under her touch.

"Just because …" Olivia whispered; kissing Natalia's cheek.

"Mmm … I think I like 'just because'," Natalia sighed contentedly, closing her eyes; just enjoying the nearness of the woman she loved.

"Me, too …" Olivia quietly breathed against Natalia's ear; lingering in the moment for just a bit longer.

A clamorous thud above their heads startled them from the quiet of the moment, and two sets of eyes peered upward; almost expecting the ceiling to fall through. Next came the distinct sound of something heavy and round, cumbersomely rolling across the hardwood floor; promptly followed by the sound of Emma's voice, "It's _okay_ …" she yelled, "I just dropped Mom's bowling ball … It was in my trunk …"

An amused grin skipped across Natalia's lips, as she quickly reached to shut off the water, and turned in Olivia's arms. "_You_ … have a _bowling_ ball?" she ribbed; dark eyes flashing with delight, as once again, Olivia Spencer managed to surprise her.

From over their heads came of the sound of slippered feet, shuffling, as Emma rolled the bowling ball across the floor.

Olivia blushed slightly; her eyes fluttering closed. "Yes …" she sheepishly admitted; preparing for the impending mockery.

Natalia eyed her up and down. "You mean to _tell_ me – _You_ … wear _shoes_ … that _other people_ have _worn_?" she inquired with a decided arch of an eyebrow.

Olivia shot her an incredulous look. "_Certainly_ _Not_!" she exclaimed. "I have my _own_ shoes …" she informed, with the sarcastic curling of her lips.

"_Your own shoes_?" Natalia squeaked. "What are you – the Reigning Queen of Laketown Lanes?" she asked rhetorically; referring to one of the local bowling alleys. "You need your own shoes …" she mumbled; rolling her eyes, as a second resolute thud indicated that Emma had returned to ball to her trunk.

Olivia laughed; shaking her head both at Natalia's sarcasm, and at the raucous cacophony of their noisy child. "No … I haven't bowled in _years_ … Not since San Cristobel …" she admitted. "But I was rather _good_ at it back then …" she grinned proudly.

"_Oh_! We are _so_ going to Cosmic Bowling on Saturday night …" Natalia announced, a huge grin on her face; anticipation rising.

Olivia arched an eyebrow, one side of her mouth curling up, as she attempted to decipher the concept. "_Cosmic_ … _Bowling_ …?"

"Ha! _Yes_!" Natalia exclaimed, with an excited hop. "I may not know about S'mores … but I know _all about_ Cosmic Bowling …" she said gleefully. "It's sort of … glow-in-the-dark bowling, with … a dance club vibe … And there's a laser-light show, and fog machines … It's _so_ much fun …" she enlightened excitedly, eyes widening in emphasis. "You and Emma will _love_ it …"

The corners of Olivia's lips curled into an amused grin at the younger woman's childlike exuberance. "Okay …" she agreed, with the nodding of her head, "but … if we do your family bowling thing on Saturday night, does that mean I can have you _all_ to _myself_ on _Friday_ night?"

"You mean … like a _date_?" Natalia flirted; flashing Olivia that dimpled grin.

Olivia nodded her head, hesitantly at first; then with conviction. "_Yeah_ … like a _date_ …" she affirmed; pulling Natalia closer against her body. "Are you … okay with that? Us … being out in public … as a _couple_?" she asked; searching Natalia's eyes.

A slow smile spread across Natalia's face. "_Yeah_ … I'm _more_ than okay with that …" she whispered; nodding her head. "I'm gonna talk to Frank this week, and after that, it won't matter who knows …" she declared; eyes locked on Olivia's.

"What about Rafe?" Olivia inquired; concerned about Natalia's son being caught off guard.

"You and I and Frank are the only ones who can see him without prior authorization," Natalia informed, "so I'm not worried about him finding out before we have a chance to tell him …"

Olivia nodded her head. "Okay …" she smiled; pleased with the prospect of taking her lady love out on their first date. Already, her mind was racing with ideas for the perfect evening. Secluded, elegant and romantic? Or low-key, casual and fun? The best of both worlds? Oh, the possibilities were endless, and she couldn't wait to start putting the plans together.

"Olivia?" Natalia quietly called; attempting to extract the older woman from her internal tangent.

"Huh?" came the distracted reply.

"Where did you go?" Natalia chuckled; pinching Olivia's chin between her thumb and forefinger.

Jade eyes quietly searched Natalia's face, as the corners of Olivia's mouth curled into a grin. "I was just thinking about the kind of date I wanna plan for you …"

"Any chance I'll get a preview of your ideas?" Natalia smiled; her excitement growing.

"_Nope_ …" Olivia answered playfully.

"Didn't think so …" Natalia said quietly; gazing into Olivia's eyes. "But whatever you decide … I know it'll be perfect …"

Olivia tipped Natalia's chin, steadying their gaze. "Thank you …" she whispered; kissing the Latina softly.

"Welcome …" Natalia whispered against Olivia's lips. "Now … I think we should probably get to these dishes," she announced; smiling, as she playfully kissed her again.

"Probably …" Olivia agreed; snatching one more playful kiss before reaching for the towel on the counter next to the sink.

And with that, they began their kitchen ritual – Natalia washed, Olivia dried, and they argued about how to put things away …

Upstairs, Emma stomped her feet and giggled with glee when she found the wide-brimmed purple hat and matching scarf she was referring to during her conversation with her mommies earlier that morning. Grasping them firmly in her hands, she screamed excitedly, "I _found_ 'em, guys!", as she tore through the hallway, scampering down the stairs to show off her wares.

"No _yelling_ … and don't run down the stairs, Jellybean …" Olivia called from the kitchen for what seemed like the millionth time since they moved into the farmhouse two months prior. _Has it Really only been two months? It seems as though we've Always been a family … And we always will be … _

"You _know_ … no matter _how_ many times you _warn_ her, she's _never_ gonna stop yelling and running …" Natalia grinned knowingly; playfully bumping Olivia's hip with her own, as they stood side-by-side at the sink, continuing their kitchen ritual. "Especially when _you're_ yelling at _her_, telling her not to _scream_ …" she pointed out; chuckling at the inconsistency.

Olivia sighed. "I _know_ …" she said exasperatingly; shoulders slumped, as she considered the utter futility of the warning, given Natalia's well-argued point and the fact that Natalia herself had chased their daughter down those very same stairs earlier that morning. She turned toward Natalia, the corners of her mouth curling into a mischievous grin, "And _You_ _certainly_ don't help when you _chase_ her …" she teased, as she lightly snapped the younger woman's thigh with the towel in her hand.

"_Hey_ …" Natalia protested; shooting a disgruntled look toward the older woman, as slippered feet came skidding into the kitchen; stopping dead in their tracks in front of Olivia.

Slowly, the little girl's head elevated, sheepishly peering up at her mother with pitiful doe eyes. "Sorry for running and yelling, Mom …" she said guiltily. "I _forgot_ …"

"_Yeah_ … you seem to do that _a lot_ …" Olivia chuckled; grinning down at her shamefaced daughter.

"Am _I _in _trouble_?" Emma asked cautiously; peering up at the woman who held her fate.

"_No_, Jellybean …" Olivia answered; shaking her head, as she smiled warmly at the anxious little girl. "Just … try harder to remember – okay?" she prodded gently. "It really isn't _safe_ to be running down the stairs – _especially_ in your slippers. I just don't want you to get hurt …" she patiently explained.

"Okay, Mom," Emma agreed; nodding her head. "Sorry, _again_ …"

Olivia tousled Emma's hair; sending a message that all was well. "Why don't you go pick out a movie?" she suggested; tipping her head toward the living room. "We'll all cuddle on the couch in our jammies until it gets a little warmer outside … and then we'll go build your snowwoman … M'kay?"

"M'kay …" Emma cheerfully agreed; a bright smile illuminating her sweet face. "It'll be a _surprise_," she announced; turning quickly; slippered feet scurrying out of the room like a secret agent on a mission.

Olivia sighed and rolled her eyes. "No _running_, Em …" she called after the forgetful little girl.

The next sound they heard was that of slippered feet, skidding to a halt once again. "Sorry, _Mom_ …" Emma called from the living room. "And sorry for _yelling_, _too_ …"

Olivia's head dropped in defeat, as she leaned it against Natalia's shoulder for support.

"_Told_ you _so_ …" Natalia snickered; covering her mouth with her hand.

"Oh … _shut_ _up_ …" Olivia chuckled; grinning, as she pulled Natalia into a searing kiss, effectively quieting the teasing.

And when their kiss ended, leaving both women breathless and aching for more, Olivia arched an eyebrow, "_Movie_ time?" she winked; her mind already contemplating the things she might get away with once the two of them were snuggled under their favorite blanket.

Natalia eyed her suspiciously; knowing full-well where Olivia's mind had traveled. "Somehow I think you could manage to turn _Pocahontas_ into a _porno_ …" she grinned; shaking her head. "_Come_ on, Captain _Obvious_ …" she sighed; taking the naughty-minded woman's hand, leading her into the living room, "and don't even _try_ to tell me you weren't thinking of ways to _torment_ me while we're under that _blanket_ …"

"You _got_ me …" Olivia said with a devilish grin; once again, fully admitting to her delicious guilt with those three familiar little words.

Natalia grunted, and pinned her with a look; almost _daring_ her to misbehave.

"Alright, _alright_, you _win_. I'll be _good_ …" Olivia protested; throwing her hands up in surrender. "_Geez_ … Can't a girl just have a little _fun_?!" she groused in jest.

Natalia laughed at Olivia's flair for the dramatic. "You're _ridiculous_ …" she teasingly accused with a soft chuckle and a confirmatory roll of the eyes.

"_Yeah_, I _know_ … but you _love_ me …" she flirted; batting her eyelashes at the younger woman.

Natalia rolled her eyes again; depositing the Object of her Delightful Undoing on the sofa. "_Stay_," she ordered, with an authoritative stare and the calculated aiming of a finger.

Olivia felt the rapidly firing surges of undeniable want, hammering through her veins with the power and performance of an M2 machine gun, causing a feral growl to escape from deep within her lungs, as Natalia issued the forceful directive. She sat there, bolted to the sofa, unable to speak, as she stared at Object of her Deepest Desire.

And even in her acquiescent state, those smoldering jade eyes burned straight through the core of Natalia's being; wielding control of her without need of either words or chains.

Natalia felt the unmistakable tendrils of desire stirring deep within her abdomen. _How do you gain control of me with such force, without even Touching me … when I was the one trying to keep You under control?_ she wondered; the intensity of those deep jade eyes welding her feet to the floor, rendering her speechless, almost breathless.

The intensity of the moment lingered in the air that encompassed them; the only sound in the room being that of their labored breathing.

And then the tension snapped like a twig, as Emma came bounding down the stairs; tearing them from the moment, bringing them back to a reluctant reality. "I wanna watch _Beauty and the Beast_," she announced; waving the DVD case in the air. "I hadda go find it in my room …"

A derisive smirk twitched on Olivia's lips, as reflective eyes slowly traced the soft curves and smooth planes of the younger woman's face; soaking in the beauty that was Natalia. "Quite … _apposite_ – _wouldn't_ you _say_?" she said, arching a defined eyebrow; the slightest hint of caustic sarcasm in her tone.

Emma registered the changing expression on her mother's face, the inflection in her tone, and decided it best to just quietly slip the DVD into the player.

Unspoken message decoded, Natalia turned to Olivia; sensing the older woman's momentary torment. "_Don't_ …" she quietly admonished; slowly shaking her head side-to-side, "You're _not_ that _person_ anymore …"

Olivia nodded her head and pursed her lips. "But I _was_ …" she quietly argued, "and I can't _change_ … the things I've _done_ …"

Natalia glanced at the perceptive little girl who stood there between them; soaking in their exchange like a sponge. "Emma, Honey … would you do me a favor, and go get your Mommy a glass of water?" she requested; knowing it would take the child several minutes to retrieve and fill the glass.

"Sure, Natalia …" Emma said brightly; pleased by the prospect of helping with her mother's shifting mood.

"Lots of ice …" she added with the crinkling of her brow and the nod of her head; hoping to buy them some extra time.

"Okay …" Emma grinned amenably; sprinting off into the kitchen.

Scene averted, Natalia turned her attention back to Olivia. "You _see That_?" she said quietly; pointing toward the direction where Emma had disappeared, as she joined Olivia on the sofa. She gently cupped Olivia's cheek in her hand, as she locked eyes with the older woman; setting out on an impassioned discourse. "_That_ … is the _true_ testament to who _you Are_ … that _little girl_, with all the _joy_ in her _spirit_, all the _love_ … in her _heart_ …" she sighed softly, and smiled, as she thought about Emma's loving little heart, "a heart that's almost too _big_, for her tiny body … She's _Amazing_, Olivia … and she's _Yours_. _You_ _Did that_. _You_ _Created_ … that beautiful, sweet, loving little girl … You _taught_ her how to _love_,_ Unconditionally_, how … to _find_ the _joy_ in _everything_ she _does_. She gets _all_ those _things_, from _You_. And _nothing_ … so _completely Perfect_, could come from someone who's intrinsically _bad_ …" she whispered reassuringly; taking Olivia's hand into her own. "_You_, Olivia Spencer, are _intrinsically Good_. Whether _you_ see it or _not_ … _I_ do … And I see the _goodness_ in _you_, reflected in your little girl. Emma is _all_ the very _Best parts_ … of _You_ …"

Olivia's heart swelled, overwhelmed by the passion in Natalia's oration; and the tears began to flow. "Okay … so I've done _One _… _right Thing_ … in my life …" she cried softly; her heart and mind flooding with those moments that defined the connection she shared with her little girl, "but that doesn't make up … for all the _mistakes_ I've made; all the people I've hurt along the way …" she argued; tears cascading down her cheeks. "I've made _so_ many mistakes in my life, Natalia … You have … _No_ _idea_ … who I _really_ _Am_ …"

Natalia exhaled a breath she didn't realize she'd been holding, and shook her head in vehement disagreement, as she reached up, swiping at the tears with the pads of her thumbs. "I know … _exactly_ … who you are, Olivia …" she quietly countered. "_You_ are … _passionate_ … and _powerful_; you're _strong_ … confident, and _fearless_. God, you're _So_ fearless; and yet sometimes …" she said, her eyes fluttering closed, as she drew in a breath. And then, opening them again, she looked at Olivia with tears in her eyes, "Sometimes … you're so … _fragile_ … that I think you might actually _break_ …" she nearly whimpered; softly touching the older woman's cheek. "And all I wanna do is _protect_ you; keep you safe …" she quietly declared; sniffing back her tears. She drew in another breath, and exhaled slowly. "You're _kind_ and _gentle_, and you _love_ more _fiercely_ than _anyone_ I've ever known … And you're _beautiful_ ... God, you are _So_ … _Beautiful_ …" she exhaled, in a soft, nervous laugh; her breath catching in her chest, as the emotions threatened to overwhelm her, "Sometimes … I think my heart will _burst_ … from just _looking_ at you …" she breathed, her voice a strangled whisper. She crooked her index finger, tipping Olivia's chin, as she met those shimmering jade eyes, "And as for those mistakes you've made … So have we _all_ …" she empathized; knowing her own past transgressions were far from innocuous, "but we'll _survive_ our mistakes … _together_ …" she encouraged. "Okay?"

Rendered completely speechless by the force of Natalia's words, her declarations, slowly, Olivia nodded her head in agreement, as she sniffed back tears. _What did I Ever do … to deserve a love so Perfect as Yours …_

Natalia leaned closer then; her finger still supporting Olivia's chin, as she placed a soft, reassuring kiss on the fullness of those perfect lips. "I _love_ you, Olivia …" she quietly declared; the sincerity in those deep brown eyes reflecting the genuineness of her words, "for _exactly_ who you _are_ …"

"I _know_ …" came the tearful reply, as Olivia exhaled a breath she didn't realize she was holding. "And _I_ love _You_ … more than you could _possibly_ comprehend …" _I swear to you, I'm gonna love you like no one else ever has; like no one else ever Will … I'll make your world better than it's ever been … _

"I think I have a pretty good idea …" Natalia whispered; pulling Olivia into her arms, as she leaned back on the sofa, wrapping their blanket around them.

Olivia took Natalia's hand into her own; distractedly playing with her fingers. "You _did_ tame the _Beast_, you know …" she said quietly; a knowing smile tiptoeing across her lips.

Natalia smiled as she nuzzled against Olivia's ear, "I _know_ …" she whispered softly. "And I must say – Your inner Beast was _quite_ the _challenge_ …" she quietly acknowledged, "but … I knew if I loved you enough, eventually you would give up the fight …"

Olivia sniffed back the tears that were forming as she listened to the tenderness in Natalia's voice. "Thank you … for not giving up on me …" she whispered.

"Giving up … was never an option …" Natalia quietly declared. "You _know_ I'm just as stubborn as _you_ are …" she grinned.

"_Word_!" Olivia laughed; garnering a well-deserved slap on the arm, followed by a tight squeeze from Natalia, as they laughed together.

Emma walked in then, carrying the requested glass of water. She stopped in front of them; setting the glass down on the coffee table with a thump, and planted one hand firmly on her hip, "Are you guys done _talking_ yet?" she sighed; rolling her eyes. "'Cause I was gettin' kinda _bored_ in there …"

The two women chuckled once again at their daughter's perceptiveness and candor, and Olivia reached out, playfully tousling the little girl's hair. "Yes, Jellybean, we're finished talking now …" she answered with a warm grin. "Ready to watch the movie?" she asked; flipping the blanket up, inviting her to join them.

"Yep," Emma chirped; clambering onto the sofa, snuggling up next to her mother.

Olivia covered Emma with the blanket then; and resting her head against Natalia's shoulder, she allowed the younger woman to hold her close, as they settled in to watch the movie.

____________________

After the movie, they went upstairs to get dressed for their winter playdate. "It's _really_ cold outside, Em, so make sure you dress warm …" Natalia directed, patting their daughter on the back as they reached the upper landing of the staircase. "Your pink sweats would be good …" she suggested, "and put on two pairs of your wool socks …"

"But my _boots_ won't fit …" Emma contended; scrunching up her face, as she turned back toward her two Mommies.

"It'll be okay, Baby," Natalia assured with a nod of her head. "We'll work it out …"

"Okay," Emma replied, a bright smile on her face, as she raced to her bedroom to get dressed; excited about their plans for the afternoon.

The corners of Olivia's mouth curled into a grin, as they reached her bedroom door. "_Two_ pairs of _socks_?" she questioned; arching an eyebrow, as she leaned against the doorframe.

"Mmmhmm …" Natalia hummed; smiling up at Olivia, as she wrapped her arms around the taller woman's neck. "We don't want her getting sick …" she reasoned.

Olivia's hands instinctively found their way around Natalia's waist; drawing her close. "No … we don't …" she quietly agreed; leaning down, slowly kissing her way from shorter woman's neck to her ear, where she nibbled softly.

Natalia moaned softly, tilting her head to one side; allowing Olivia greater access.

Never one to waste an opportunity, Olivia slowly, torturously, dragged the hot wetness of her tongue along Natalia's throat; finding her pulse point, sucking lightly, then releasing, before trailing back to a waiting ear. "You were driving me _completely_ crazy, the way you were touching me during the movie …" she whispered; her voice low and guttural, as slowly, seductively, she turned Natalia around, pressing her against the bedroom door; one hand reaching between their bodies, loosening the sash on the silken robe the younger woman was wearing.

The sensuality engraved in Olivia's voice caused Natalia's breath to catch in her chest. She gasped; fingers twisting into the chestnut locks at the back of the taller woman's neck. "I couldn't help myself …" she breathed in confession. "You have … _no idea_ how difficult it is … to be _that_ _close_ to you … and not … _touch_ you …" she nearly growled, as she guided Olivia back, claiming her mouth in a slow, meaningful kiss.

"_Oh_, I _beg_ … to _differ_ …" Olivia quietly countered, as their kiss ended. "You look _beautiful_ … wearing the color of royalty …" she whispered; searching Natalia's eyes; fingers sliding along the fabric of the younger woman's robe. _You'll look even More beautiful … Out of it …_, she thought, as her hands brushed the robe aside. "And I have _ached_ to touch you … every time you've worn it – since the day I gave it to you …" she growled; watching Natalia's eyes burn black with desire, as fingers slipped beneath the fabric of the Latina's t-shirt, gliding up her torso to just beneath her breasts, where thumbs gently caressed the soft skin they discovered.

Natalia whimpered at the contact, a melodious moan escaping burning lungs, as Olivia quickly gained her revenge for the torture she had endured at the younger woman's hands. She marveled at the warmth of Natalia's skin under her fingers, as she drew the Latina into another slow, torturous kiss; gently sucking on her tongue.

"What are you _doing_ to me?" Natalia groaned; a wave of liquid heat gushing between her legs, as the taller woman pressed firmly against her. She swore she could feel it trickling down her thigh, before Olivia slipped a satin-covered knee between her legs. Then she was certain.

Olivia groaned, as she felt the slick wetness penetrate the leg of her pajama bottoms; the torturous heat reaching the skin of her upper thigh. "Exacting my revenge …" she answered; brushing her tongue over Natalia's bottom lip, before gently biting down.

Natalia sucked in a sharp breath. "Olivia, _please_ …" she pleaded; her voice barely a stifled moan, as wandering hands slipped down the taller woman's back; fingers digging into satin-covered muscles. Those muscles contracted under Natalia's touch, causing the sharp intake of air into Olivia's lungs, as Natalia's own body quaked; her knees giving way. _You … are the Complete undoing of me …_

The pleading cadence in Natalia's voice, and the sensation of those fingers excavating her back sent a surge of wetness and heat through Olivia's own body; pooling in her center. "Please, _what_?" she groaned; her tongue brushing over Natalia's lip again, before drawing the younger woman into a slow, open-mouthed kiss; strong hands tightening their grip on her torso.

_Please touch me … _

"_Please_ … We have to _stop_ …" she whimpered; grudgingly pulling away from their kiss; leaning her forehead against Olivia's chest, as she gasped for air; silently willing her heart to calm down.

Olivia grunted in frustration; knowing she had only herself to blame. Yes, she had been more than a little worked up from Natalia's explorations on the sofa; but she knew from experience, exactly how to tamp down the flames of desire; confining them to a slow burn, rather than willfully coaxing them into a raging inferno. But she had ignored what she knew; instead, giving in to the temptation to play this little game with Natalia; and now she was paying the price. More than that, so was Natalia. She realized the unfairness of her actions, and offered a quiet apology.

"I'm _so_ sorry, Sweetheart … I didn't _mean_ to …" she whispered. "Well, I _did_ mean to, but … I _shouldn't_ have …" she said, with a short, nervous laugh, as she backtracked; taking responsibility for her willful decision.

"Don't apologize, Olivia …" Natalia said quietly. "_I'm_ the one who got _you_ all _worked up_ before … and now we're _Both_ … _Frustrated_ … And _Emma_ will be out here _any minute_, ready to go play in the snow … and _we're_ still … _standing_ here in our _pajamas_ … And …"

Olivia grasped Natalia's shoulders firmly. "_Hey_ …" she interrupted; gently shaking the rambling woman into silence. "_Stop_ it. Okay?" she said quietly; willing Natalia into calm with the steadiness of her gaze.

Natalia drew in a deep breath, and nodded her head in compliance, as Emma emerged from her bedroom; clad in the appropriate attire.

Olivia shifted in front of Natalia when she heard Emma's door open; sheltering the younger woman from questioning eyes.

Natalia cleared her throat nervously, quickly closing her robe, and affixing the sash.

"Why aren't you guys _dressed_ yet?" she huffed; peering up at them with a disgruntled expression. "Did you need to _talk_ _Again_?"

Olivia tossed a knowing glance toward Natalia, and chuckled; reaching down to tickle her daughter under the chin. "No, Baby …" she grinned; shaking her head, "Natalia and I have done enough … _talking_ … for one morning ..." she assured. "We're gonna go get dressed now … Okay?"

Curious eyes scanned the two women carefully, finally landing on the contrasting dark blue patches on the leg of Olivia's pale blue satin pajama bottoms. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, Baby?" Olivia said distractedly.

"Why are your pajama bottoms all wet?"

"Huh? What?" _Fuck …_

Natalia shifted nervously; dark eyes bouncing from mother to daughter back to mother again.

Quick thinking brought Olivia what she deemed a plausible explanation. "Oh, it must have dripped from my glass of ice water. You know – _condensation_ …" she reasoned.

"Oh …" Emma said; inquiring eyes traveling to discoloration on her other mother's clothing. "Mommy?"

Olivia grinned. "_Yeah_, Baby …?" she said; fully anticipating a question about the meaning of the word condensation.

"Did it drip on Natalia's _robe_, _too_?"

Olivia's breath caught short, as Natalia's face flushed crimson.

"Uhh … Sure," she gulped; nearly choking, as Natalia buried her face in Olivia's chest for a moment.

Clearing her throat then, to hide her embarrassment, Natalia drew in a deep breath. "Run downstairs, Baby; find your boots …" she instructed; reaching down, tousling Emma's hair.

Olivia made a face at her.

Natalia made a face right back; shrugging her shoulders as if to say, _Hey, I diverted her from the questions – Didn't I? _"_Walk_ downstairs; find your boots …" she corrected; grinning at Olivia.

We'll be down in a few minutes …"

Emma eyed them up and down again; surveying the damage. "You guys are _messy_ …" she announced; rolling her eyes at the two of them, as she bounded down the stairs.

They fell into laughter; Natalia pressing her forehead against Olivia's chest, as the taller woman wrapped her arms around, and rested her cheek against Natalia's temple.

"We _really_ … need to work on timing and appropriateness," Natalia sighed.

"I know …" Olivia agreed; her cheeks puffing up as she drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly; an attempt to calm her body. "We should get dressed, and get her outside, before she can ask anymore _questions_ …" she suggested, a small grin teasing on her lips.

Natalia nodded her head against Olivia's chest, signaling her agreement. "Yeah …" she breathed; reluctantly pulling back from the closeness of their embrace, and resting her hands against the older woman's chest.

Hands on Natalia's hips, Olivia found the Latina's dark eyes. "You really _do_ … look beautiful in purple …" she whispered; the sincerity in those jade eyes nearly melting Natalia's heart. She smiled softly then, "I'm just glad … I can _finally_ tell you that now … I've been waiting for what seems like forever …"

"Oh, I've had _my_ share of unspoken thoughts, _too_, Honey …" Natalia confessed; a knowing smile playing on her lips.

"Like _what_?" Olivia inquired; those seductive eyes flickering, as she grinned and arched a curious eyebrow.

"Clothing. Now," Natalia ordered; pinning Olivia with a challenging stare.

"_What_ – you want me to help you _out_ of them?" Olivia grinned devilishly.

"_You_ … are _completely_ incorrigible …" Natalia grinned; using the statement as an exit phrase, as she slipped out of Olivia's arms, walking toward her bedroom.

"So I've been _told_ …" Olivia winked; smiling at the familiarity of the phrase, as she turned the handle on her door.

Reaching her bedroom door, Natalia turned; dark eyes slowly perusing the length of Olivia's body. "You look … _absolutely_ _Stunning_ … in those satin pajamas; your hair all … _mussed_ from sleep …" she said quietly; holding to the safety of the distance she had placed between them, as she finally confessed long-held thoughts. "I've been thinking that … since the first time I walked into your suite, finding you asleep in them …"

Transfixed by the cadence of Natalia's voice, the organic honestly of her confession, Olivia's breath caught in her chest; rendering her speechless, as the younger woman tore those piercing eyes away, turning to enter her bedroom.

Olivia nearly collapsed against her door; the air in her lungs expelling in a frenzied rush, as her eyes clamped shut, causing hot tears to trickle down her cheeks. She sighed softly, overwhelmed by the emotions that surged through her heart. _You … are Everything I've ever dreamed of … and even if we were immortal, still, there wouldn't be enough time to show you how much I love you … _

She covered her face with her hands, sniffing back the tears, as she wiped the salty moisture from her cheeks. And raising her eyes toward the sky, Olivia Spencer issued forth a quiet prayer of thanksgiving, for the second time in one snowy winter's morning.

____________________

Closing her bedroom door behind her, Natalia leaned her back against it; closing her eyes, as heated breath rushed from her lungs. _This is only day Three … At this rate, I won't last the week, if you don't stop Doing that to me …_

She sighed; pushing herself away from the door. _Maybe it will be easier, once we're not cooped up it the house all day …_, she thought, as she walked toward her dresser to pull out a pair of sweats and a t-shirt. _Oh, who am I kidding …? _

She paused in front of the mirror, her eyes fixed on the silver cross that adorned her long, graceful neck. Lifting her right hand, attentive fingers found the cross, gliding across the smooth surface, as she dragged a long sigh from her lungs. "I _really_ need your help here, God," she said; talking to her Creator. "You _know_ … how much I love her; how much I want to share this life with her … We've talked about it … _incessantly_ … for the better part of a _year_ …" she gently reminded. "And now she's standing here in front of me, offering me _everything_ I've ever wanted, and I'm _so_ _Scared_ … Scared that I'll ruin it by moving too far, too fast …" she quietly admitted. "You _know_ me, God. _Everything_ I _do_ is … _Glacial_. At least that's what _she_ calls it. And she's _right_, You know. I can't even pick out a new paint color without _praying_ about it for six months – that's why the staircase and exterior accents are still that putrid _green_. But, I digress …The one time I really _need_ to be glacial, I'm literally melting this glacier of mine, right out from under my own feet!" she exclaimed. Drawing in a deep breath, she continued, "She does things to me, that I cannot even _comprehend_ … No one has _ever_ made me feel so _completely_ unbalanced; and yet so _perfectly_ secure, in the very same moment, with nothing more than the simple touch of a hand, or the whispering of my name …" she quietly confessed; closing her eyes to stave off the feelings evoked by the mere _thought_ of _her_. "So, here's the deal," she sighed, "I've pretty much kept my hormones under control, like I promised, since Rafe was born … but _clearly_, I'm not capable of doing that on my own anymore. Not with Olivia _Spencer_ ... Not with the way she penetrates my soul with those _eyes_, and the ways she kisses me … She drives me _insane_ …" she paused; flustered by the images racing around in her head, and let out a frustrated groan. "Look, I love You, Lord, and I want to continue living my life in a way that pleases You, but I _seriously_ think … I might self-combust, if I don't find a way to control this thing … So, what I really _need_, is for You to give _me_ an extra big helping of self-control – and _Olivia_, a _whole_ lot of _patience_, 'cause patience is _definitely Not_ her virtue …" she smiled; knowing Olivia would willingly agree with her assessment of the relationship she had with the notion of waiting … for _anything_. "I've waited a lifetime for a love so _perfect_ as this," she whispered, closing her eyes against the tears that threatened to spill, "and I want it to last … until I draw my final breath … So, if You would help me get it right, I'll once again, be forever in Your debt … _Thank_ _You_, God," she said sincerely; "for listening to me, loving me, and always being here to help me when I need You … Amen."

She breathed a sigh of relief, feeling the weight of the world fall from her shoulders as she finished her prayer. And with that, she let go of the cross, and set about getting dressed for an afternoon of playing in the snow with her two favorite girls.

____________________

Olivia walked to her dresser, pulling out a pair of smoky gray warm-ups and a matching hoodie. _You like the way I look in this … I Know, because I've seen the way you look at me when I wear it …_ She smiled at the thought, and continued her search for appropriate attire. "Two pairs of socks …" she said quietly; remembering the concern in Natalia's voice when she told Emma to wear the same.

And then she heard Natalia's voice; the soft familiar lilt that she took on when she prayed. She wondered at the ease with which the Believer seemed to just enter into prayer, as if she were having an actual conversation with God. A _conversation_. With _God_. Like He was actually someone one could _talk_ _with_ about things. It was nothing she ever considered possible. For her, at least since her teenage years, God had felt more like a judgmental dictator, than the Father and best friend that Natalia had described. She wondered if it could ever be that effortless for her. Even just the short thank you blurbs to God, seemed to take a concerted effort on her part; though, it pleased her to think, that these days, it was getting easier.

She stopped, a bit taken aback by the fact that Natalia had been talking with God about her feelings for almost a year … then a soft chuckle escaped when the younger woman mentioned her glacial pace in life. _Yeah, that hideous green really needs to go …_, she silently agreed. _What was Cassie Thinking?? _A sense of peace and contentment washed over her, as Natalia talked about the feelings she brought out in the younger woman; and then she nearly choked when the subject of hormones was thrown out there. _Jesus Christ! You really Do talk to God about Everything!_ That thought was quickly followed by a silent apology – one that took her completely off guard, as it was something Natalia, not Olivia, would do. And then her heart nearly broke at the mixture of sincerity and desperation in Natalia's voice, as she talked about how much she loved God, and wanted to please Him with the way she lived her life. _I've made this So hard for you …_, she sighed; discontented with her part in Natalia's struggle. And finally, she couldn't help but laugh, as the subject turned to her complete aversion to the concept of patience. _You know me So well … better than anyone ever has, or ever will …_

As Natalia's prayer ended, Olivia found herself bolted to her bed. The sincerity in the Believer's voice was nearly heart-stopping, and Olivia felt overwhelmed by the power of it all.

Once she was able to move again, she finished getting dressed; then waited until she heard Natalia's bedroom door open and close. She heard the familiar clip of the younger woman's feet on the wide hardwood planks, and then came the soft rapping on her door.

"Olivia, Baby, are you ready?" called the familiar voice.

She closed her eyes, smiling softly. "I'll be down in a minute, Sweetheart," she answered; buying just a bit of time.

"Okay … We'll be waiting …" came the response; and Olivia could almost hear the quiet smile that played on Natalia's lips as she answered.

And as she listened to the sounds of the younger woman's descent into their living room, she sat back down on her bed; drawing in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, as she garnered the nerve to pray.

"Okay, God …" she sighed in salutation; eyes lifted toward the sky once again, "here goes … I don't have any of those rosary beads she's always clutching, and … I don't have a crucifix … or one of those little statues, either … I've never read Your … _Manual_ … and I don't even _honestly_ know if You're _listening_ to me, but … just in case You _are_, I have to _try_, because … I _love_ her … more than I ever thought it _possible_ to love another human being …" she confessed; the true depth of her love for Natalia nearly overwhelming her. "She makes me _happy_, and You _know_ how _thankful_ I am for her … I already told You that a couple of times; though, not quite so eloquently as she … but, hey, at least I'm tryin' here … So, look, here's _my_ deal – I know I have no right to ask for Your help; especially after being so angry with You for the way You answered my _last_ request, but … I'm gonna do it anyway, because I'm desperate here; but more than that, because I wanna do right by her. She's right about me, You know – I have absolutely _no_ _Patience_, _whatsoever_ … I want what I want, and I _never_ _Wait_ for _anything_ … So I know You probably think it's weird – the idea of me, _Olivia Spencer_, wanting to do right by _someone_ _else_, instead of looking out for my _own_ needs. _Believe_ me, it's weird for _me_, _too_ …" she said; almost unable to fathom the concept. "But … it's _different_ with her. _She_ … is _so_ worth the _wait_ … She's worth everything we've been through and more …" she said, her voice softening. "So, yeah – If You could just give me some of that patience, I would be _ever so_ grateful … And I promise You, I'll do anything and everything to protect her and make her happy, until the moment I draw my final breath …" she quietly vowed. Then, remembering how Natalia had finished her prayer, Olivia said, "Oh, and thank You for listening to me, and … for loving me – Natalia says You do, so I'm gonna choose to believe her on that. Umm … So that's about it … Amen …" she finished with a nod of her head.

Feeling rather confident that her prayer had gone well, Olivia silently considered other barriers. _Okay … so maybe it isn't so much that the Praying is difficult; but rather, the difficulty lies in believing God listens, and will answer …_, she surmised; mulling over the issue of faith. She characteristically pinched the bridge of her nose with her thumb and forefinger, as she exhaled slowly. _So … if I can choose to believe what Natalia says about God loving me, then … I can choose to believe He'll listen and answer … _she determined; not really certain she believed it, but thinking that if she told it to herself enough, she could will it to be true.

She stood up from her bed then, quickly brushing her hands down the sides of her warm-ups. And with that, determination in her stride, she walked toward the door, heading downstairs to join her family …

____________________

Arriving in the mud room, Olivia found Emma perched on the bench; Natalia crouched down in front of her, wrapping little feet in old bread wrappers. "What are you _doing_?" she asked; her brow furrowing in befuddlement.

Natalia glanced up at her and smiled. "The plastic will keep her feet from getting wet," she tutored.

Emma sent her mother a pleading look, and Olivia shrugged her shoulders; shooting Natalia a baffled look of her own. "_O_-kay …" she said skeptically; shaking her head at the ridiculousness of it. "Two pairs of _socks_, and now _this_? Natalia, those are her _feet_ … not mini loaves of _Wonder_ Bread!"

Natalia sighed; a mustard seed of defensiveness beginning to sprout inside her. She closed her eyes, stifling the urge to argue; then slowly elevated her gaze toward Olivia. "You grew up on an _island_, with sandy beaches and balmy breezes, and never even a _hint_ of cold weather, let alone _snow_," she said calmly, merely stating the facts. "_I_ … grew up on the South side of _Chicago_, with ice-covered streets and bitterly cold winds; where … even the most _innocuous_ of snowstorms meant at least a foot of snow, and a _lot_ of cold, _wet_ feet. So, would you just … _Trust_ _me_ … on _this_?"

Raising her hands in surrender, Olivia conceded. "Point taken. You win …" she smiled; sending Emma a glance that begged her to comply.

"Glad to hear it," Natalia replied with a grin, "because _your_ bread wrappers … are right over _there_," she informed; pointing toward the end of the bench. "And I _hope_ you put on two pairs of socks …"

"Yes, Ma'am, I _did_," Olivia chuckled, dropping down onto the bench, as she reached over, grabbing the bread wrappers. "What – have you been saving these all _year_?" she asked; sarcasm dripping from her voice, as she shook her head.

Natalia pinned her with a look; then quickly turned her attention back to Emma. "Push your foot down, Jellybean," she instructed, as she attempted to slip their daughter's boots onto her feet.

Emma pushed her foot against Natalia's hand, as instructed; and her foot slipped into place. "That's good …" Natalia smiled; reaching for their daughter's other boot.

Bread wrappers in place, Olivia grinned; reaching under the bench to grab her two-textured, brown leather hiking boots. She slipped the first one on, just as Natalia looked her way.

Brown eyes stopped, widening in disbelief. "Do those boots _seriously_ have the _Gucci_ crest on them?"

Olivia grinned proudly; sitting up straight. "_Yes_ … they _do_ …" she said with an air of sophistication. "And I _must_ say, I'm rather _impressed_ that you recognize it. You're _learning_ …" she winked.

"_Gucci_ … _Hiking boots_," Natalia said, with a roll of her eyes. "What's next – a Jimmy Choo _backpack_?" she muttered.

Olivia shook her head back and forth. "Oh, _no_ … Jimmy Choo has a lot of handbags, but no _backpacks_," she reported in a serious voice. "My backpack is Louis Vuitton …"

Ignoring Olivia for a brief moment, Natalia focused on Emma. "You're all set, Jellybean," she said; patting her daughter's leg after sliding her other boot into place. "Now let's get your coat on …" she directed.

As Emma stood up to get her coat, Natalia looked up at Olivia from her crouched position; forearms resting on her knees; waiting for their daughter to slip the coat on. "Dare I _ask_ how much _those_ set you back?" she said, shaking her head.

'Oh, they were a _steal_. Only paid a thousand for 'em …" Olivia answered casually, as she slipped the second boot on, and set about lacing it up.

Natalia's eyes nearly popped out of her head. "You _paid_. A _Thousand_ _dollars_. For a pair of _hiking boots_?!" she said incredulously; as she reached up, buttoning Emma's coat, and distractedly slipping a hat on her head.

Olivia just looked at her. "Well … I suppose I could have _eased_ the _pain_ on my wallet, by buying them _one_ at a _time_ … but, I think I would've looked rather _silly_ … hopping down the hiking trails on one foot, while I waited for the second _boot_ to arrive …" she said, with a hint of teasing sarcasm.

Natalia made a face at her. "You're _ridiculous_ …" she announced, as she helped Emma put on her gloves.

"So you keep _telling_ me …" Olivia grinned; standing up, reaching for her coat. She slipped her arms into the sleek brown leather bomber jacket; shrugging her shoulders to adjust it properly.

Natalia inspected the little girl closely; the abundance of winter outerwear making her look much like the abominable snowman. "Okay, Em, you're good to go …" she announced. "Run on outside … We'll be there in a minute. Don't go near the lake …" she warned.

"I won't," Emma promised. She squealed, grabbed the purple hat and scarf for her snowwoman, and dashed out the back door; hitting the snow with more force than a plow, as Natalia turned her attention back to Olivia; grinning up at her. "Lemme guess – that's Gucci, too?" she teased.

Olivia shook her head in denial. "_Prada_ …" she corrected with a smirk; zipping the jacket up, then snapping up the overlay, and finally, buckling the belt at the waist.

"Do you own _anything_ that isn't designer?" Natalia asked; shaking her head.

"Well … these _warm-ups_ aren't designer," she grinned.

Natalia eyed the familiar "swoosh" embroidered on the left leg of the warm-ups, and laughed. "Olivia, these are _Nike_ warm-ups …" she said; rolling her eyes.

"Well, at least they're not Dolce & _Gabbana_ …"

Natalia pinned her with a look. "Put your _hat_ on …"

Olivia grinned, and slipped on the light brown knit cap; the one that covered the outer edges of her eyebrows, and pulled down over her ears, leaving just the tips of her lobes sticking out.

Natalia sighed contentedly, as she peered up at Olivia wearing that hat. Everything else she was wearing was designer, but it was that simple knit cap that made Natalia's heart, skip a beat. She grabbed Olivia's scarf from the bench, and stood up; her knees popping as she straightened them. And tugging the hood of Olivia's sweatshirt from inside the back of the jacket, she adjusted it like a mother hen. Then, flipping the scarf around the taller woman's neck, she pulled her close. "I _love_ the _hat_ …" she whispered; smiling up at her.

Olivia slipped her arms around Natalia's waist. "Oh, you _do_?" she flirted, arching an eyebrow; which only made that hat all the more appealing.

"I do …" Natalia confirmed with a wink. "You could spend ten _grand_ on an outfit … and I don't think you could look any _sexier_ than you do in that _hat_ …"

Olivia's lips twitched into a smile. "You _Do_ _realize_ that I'll _still_ be wearing this hat, when we go to the _pool_ this summer …"

A contemplative grin teased at Natalia's lips, as she conjured the image up in her head. "Hmm … Olivia Spencer on a lounge chair, wearing nothing but a _bikini_ … and that _hat_ …"

The look on her face gave her thoughts away, and Olivia smirked. "Enjoying the image?" she teased; the slightest hint of conceit in her voice.

"You have _no_ idea …" Natalia all but growled. _That thought will cost me a dozen Hail Mary's, but God, I hope summer gets here soon … _

Remembering Natalia's heartfelt plea to God, Olivia passed on the open opportunity to turn the moment into another mini-seduction scene. "I think I have some idea," she said quietly; leaving the usual flirty lilt out of her voice. She searched the dark eyes that peered into her own, and smiled softly. _My thoughts mirror your own … _"Now … let's get your coat on," she suggested; reaching over to collect Natalia's coat from the hook. "Our daughter is waiting for us …"

Natalia nodded her head in agreement, and allowed Olivia to hold her coat as she slipped her arms inside. "Thank you," she said quietly, as Olivia turned her around, buttoning the coat for her.

"My pleasure …" Olivia smiled; slipping a scarf around the younger woman's neck, pulling her close; almost a mirror image of what had been done to her a few minutes earlier. Then, reaching out, she gently touched Natalia's cheek. "Whatever it _takes_, Natalia, we're gonna get this _right_ …" she quietly promised; gazing into expressive brown eyes.

Natalia smiled up at her; reveling in the sensation of those fingers on her cheek. "That's really _random_, Olivia … but it's _exactly_ … what I needed to hear …"

Olivia brushed her thumb across Natalia's lower lip, as she searched the softness of those deep brown eyes; noting the golden flecks that shined back into her own. "There's nothing random about it at all …" she whispered knowingly.

She tipped Natalia's chin then, and leaned in; tenderly kissing one perfectly defined dimple, then the other, before covering the younger woman's mouth with a soft, meaningful kiss.

And when the kiss ended, she reached into Natalia's pockets, retrieving the younger woman's gloves and handing them to her; before slipping her own gloves on.

"Let's go play in the _snow_ …" she grinned; her features taking on a childlike glow, as she took Natalia's gloved hand in her own, leading her out the back door.

And standing outside, staring across a valley illuminated in a wintry cover of God's brilliance, Natalia wondered at the subtle change in Olivia's demeanor, and smiled; knowing, as she had in the past, that each and every change in the older woman was a part of the mysterious workings of their Maker.

Sending up a quiet acknowledgment, she squeezed Olivia's hand, and pulled her out into the snow …

____________________

"That's good, Em … just keep rolling and packing …" Natalia instructed; watching her daughter work on the head for her snowwoman. "Remember, this one should be smaller than the first two."

"I know," Emma chirped happily; her breath puffing out in little foggy clouds as she exerted herself. She had been willing to accept help from her mommies on the two bigger balls, but this one, she insisted upon handling herself. "It's almost big enough," she announced.

"Wow, really _is_ cold out here …" Olivia announced; returning from a quick trip inside to retrieve the final accessories for Emma's snowwoman, and a snow shovel to clear the walkway.

"Find everything?" Natalia asked; chuckling at Emma's tussle with the giant snowball.

"Not exactly …" Olivia confessed, "We'll have to _improvise_ a bit …"

"Do I even _wanna_ know?" Natalia teased; tossing a sideways glance at Olivia.

Olivia laughed softly. "It'll be fine …" she assured. "I added another log to the fire, so it should be good for a while," she said; moving the shovel handle to the crook in her arm, as she covered her face with her gloved hands to force some of the heat from her breath onto her cold cheeks.

"Perfect. Thank you," Natalia said appreciatively.

Natalia glanced at her again; noting the snow shovel in her hand. "And just _what_, exactly, are you planning to do with _that_?" she asked; attempting to use sarcasm to cover her fear.

"I'm _planning_ … to clear the _walk_ …" Olivia said; furrowing her brow, as she provided the clearly obvious answer.

"Oh, _no_, you're _not_!" Natalia argued adamantly. "_You_ are not doing _anything_ of the sort! _Give_ me _that_," she demanded; reaching for the handle.

"_What_ is _wrong_ with _you_?" Olivia snapped; casting a glance mixed with confusion and slight annoyance Natalia's direction, as she yanked the handle away.

Natalia's face shifted from anxiousness to anger in a split second; passing up any _positive_ emotions in the flash of those dark, stormy eyes.

_Okay, Clearly the wrong words and wrong tone to use with her …_, Olivia realized the instant they made their exodus from her lips.

"What's _wrong_ with me?!" Natalia screeched incredulously; eyes flashing. "I don't want you to _die_!" she said through clenched teeth; attempting to keep the heated conversation from their daughter's earshot.

"I'm not going to _die_ from shoveling _snow_, Natalia," Olivia quietly rejoined. "You're being _ridiculous_ …"

Natalia pinned her with that look; the one that told her she had chosen yet another unwise thing to say.

_Uh-oh …_

"So … you think the fact that I'm worried about _losing_ you, is _ridiculous_ …"

"Please don't put words in my mouth …" Olivia said; surprising even herself with the level of calm in her voice, as she tilted her head, just the slightest hint of a smile at the corners of her lips. "That isn't what I said …"

"You _might_ as _well_ have …" Natalia retorted. "And don't … tilt your head at me like that; tryin' to look all … _endearing_ …" she said, with a dramatic wave of an arm.

Olivia wanted to ask the temperamental woman if she was PMSing; but given the idiocy of her previous comments, she thought better of it, and took a breath to gather her thoughts before speaking again. "I don't wanna fight with you, Natalia," she said quietly. "I'm sorry that I upset you …"

The tender sincerity in Olivia's voice helped to calm Natalia's edgy nerves. She sighed softly, and looked up, finding those jade eyes. "I'm sorry, too, Olivia," she said apologetically. "It's just that … this snow is _really_ wet. That's what makes it great for making a snowwoman, but … that's also what makes it more _dangerous_, when it comes to shoveling. It's a lot heavier than the powdery stuff; and I just … I don't want you to overexert your heart …" she explained.

The corners of Olivia's lips curled into an almost devilish grin, as she pulled Natalia close. "Well, what do you think is gonna happen to my heart when we have _sex_?" she whispered. "Do you think it won't get exerted from _that_?"

"Huh? What?" Natalia sputtered; taken slightly aback by the shift in conversation.

"Well, it isn't gonna stay _calm_; that's for _damned_ sure …" Olivia smirked. "You cause _palpitations_ just by _kissing_ me …" she whispered, almost clandestinely.

Natalia blushed and stammered; grasping for a response. "Well, I … I've heard of … a lot more people having heart attacks while shoveling snow, than while … having … _sex_ …" she said under her breath.

Olivia arched a well-defined eyebrow. "Obviously, they've never had sex with _me_ …" she smirked.

"_Olivia_!" Her name was quickly followed by a well-earned slap to the arm.

"I'm just _sayin'_ …" Olivia grinned devilishly.

Natalia sighed; feeling flustered, as she closed her eyes. "I just don't want anything to happen to you, Olivia," she quietly confessed. "When you collapsed outside Company that day …" she said, breath catching in her chest from the emotions that were rising, as the unshed tears in her eyes began to sting against the cold, "and you weren't breathing, and I thought I had lost you, I thought _I_ would die _too_ …"

Olivia pulled her close; tipping her chin. "But I _Didn't_ _die_, Natalia. I'm _fine_ …" she quietly comforted; cupping the younger woman's cheek in a gloved hand. "I've never felt better in my life, and I would never do _anything_ to jeopardize our future together. I'm not going _anywhere_, Sweetheart. I _promise_ …"

Looking into Olivia's eyes, Natalia could see the sincerity in her promise; but still, she wasn't willing to take chances. "Just … let _me_ worry about the walkway – Okay?" she quietly pleaded. "_Please_?"

Unable to deny this woman anything, Olivia relented; her eyes fluttering closed, as she nodded her agreement. "No snow shovels. I promise …"

"Thank you …" Natalia whispered; tipping up on her toes, kissing the taller woman softly.

They turned their attention back to their daughter, then, finding her finishing the snowwoman's head.

"Great _job_, Jellybean!" Olivia declared, as she watched the little girl packing and smoothing the snow like Natalia had demonstrated earlier.

"Thanks, Mom!" Emma exclaimed excitedly. She surveyed her work. "I think it's big enough now …" she declared. "Will you help me put it on top?"

"You bet, Baby," Olivia replied with a smile, as she and Natalia trampled through the snow to reach the snowwoman.

They crouched down together to lift the ball of snow; setting it in place.

"Did you get her other 'cessories, Mom?" Emma asked; peering up at her mother.

Olivia smiled at the botched word. "Her _acc_essories," Olivia patiently tutored, "are in that bag on the front porch," she informed. "Go grab it, and we'll get her all _dolled_ up."

"Cool!" Emma said excitedly; trudging through the snow to retrieve the bag.

Natalia glanced at the bag in Emma's hands, and her head immediately shot toward its owner. "_Really_, Olivia?" A _Victoria's_ _Secret_ bag?" she said; shaking her head disbelievingly.

"Well, it was the only bag I could _find_ …" Olivia whined; bouncing like a fussy child. "And there's nothing _wrong_ with that bag," she argued.

"I like this bag," Emma interjected; as she went about fishing through it, discovering its unusual treasures. "It's all pink and white and _cute_ …"

"_See_ …" Olivia countered, shrugging her shoulders; using Emma's remark to prove her point. "It's a _great_ bag … And hey, at least it's not from that tawdry little _sex_ shop in town …" she whispered.

"And just _what_ do _you_ know … about that _shop_?" Natalia inquired; giving her that look.

"_Nothing_ …" Olivia was quick to deny; raising her hand in defense. "Not a _thing_ … Never been near it, I swear. I just noticed Blake Marler walking in there as I drove by the other day …" she said; patting herself on the back for successfully diverting the attention onto someone else.

Natalia eyed her up and down; then grunted.

"Oh, shut up," Olivia said teasingly; arching an eyebrow. "You're just … _flustered_ because you're wondering if I'm _wearing_ what was in that bag …" she smirked. She leaned over toward Natalia. "Just for the record …" she whispered seductively, "I _am_ …"

Natalia pinned her with a look. "You are _pure evil_, Olivia Spencer …"

Olivia just laughed.

"What am I 'aposed to _do_ with this stuff, Mommy?" Emma asked, scrunching up her face, as curiosity got the better of her.

Olivia hunkered down in front of her daughter; resting her forearms on her knees. "Well … she needs a nose, and I couldn't find any carrots, so … I brought this plastic traffic bollard that I found in the barn … _It's_ orange …"

"But it's bigger than her _head_, Mommy," Emma said; giving her mother a pitying look for the apparent loss of reasoning.

Natalia covered her mouth, to stop the laughter from bubbling out.

"Well, _yes_ …" Olivia calmly agreed, bobbing her head; a deliberately persuasive tone in her voice, "but we can just _pop_ … the top off …" she said, accentuating the word 'pop', as she pulled the cap off the bollard. "_See_ … now it's little enough to fit on her face …"

Emma looked at her skeptically, taking the bollard cap, and grinding it into the snowwoman's face, as Natalia held the head, lest it fall off from the pressure. She surveyed it for a moment, to ensure it stayed in place; then turned back to her mother. "Okay, what's next?"

"Pull the next thing out of the bag …" Olivia instructed with an excited grin.

Emma reached in, pulling out a pair of her swim goggles; the kind that only covers the eyes.

"They're _purple_ … so they'll match her hat and scarf …" Olivia pointed out; pleased with her find. "Oh, and I have _these_ …" she said, reaching into the bag, retrieving a half-eaten jar of black olives.

She received another set of pitying looks for her efforts. "_What_?" she said; her eyes bouncing back and forth between the two of them. "You _said_ she had to have dark eyes, like Natalia's, Em, _so_ … we'll put the black olives on for her eyes. Like this …" she explained, slipping a glove off to pop two of the olives out of the jar; poking them into the snowwoman's face. "And then cover them with your purple goggles …"

Natalia grinned at Olivia's childlike exuberance, and helped Emma put the goggles on.

"She looks like Snoopy, in Red Baron mode, getting ready for takeoff," Natalia declared, after the goggles were in place.

Olivia laughed. "Yeah, she kinda does …"

"What's a _Snoopy_?" Emma inquired; brow furrowed.

"_Never mind_ …" came the united response, as the two women shook their heads in unison.

Emma stood back, hand on her hip, as she examined their progress. "What about her mouth?" she asked.

"_That_ …" Olivia said with an enthusiastic grin, "is where _these_ come in …" she announced, pulling out a bag of Skittles; holding them up like a prized trophy.

"_Skittles_?" Natalia said; arching an eyebrow.

Olivia peered up at Natalia from her crouched position. "Hey … _taste_ the _rainbow_, Baby …" she smirked; lowering her voice two registers, as she shrugged her shoulders and wiggled her eyebrows at Natalia.

She opened the bag; handing it to Emma. "Just poke these into the snow, forming a smile, Jellybean …" she instructed.

Emma took the proffered bag, and set to work; occasionally popping a few of the Skittles into her mouth, as her two Mommies continued their conversation.

"_Why_ do I get the feeling that's supposed to be _dirty_ …?" Natalia sighed; shaking her head, as she rolled her eyes.

Olivia shot her a devilish grin. "_You're_ a big fan of _Google_ … Just … search that phrase and the letters GLBT …" she suggested. "You'll _figure_ it _out_ …"

"I don't think I _want_ to …"

"_Oh_ … I'm fairly _certain_ you will _eventually_ …" Olivia winked.

Natalia just stared at her, once again feeling flustered, without really knowing how or why. _You make me dizzy … _

She watched the shifting of thoughts and emotions; and knowing full-well what was going on behind those dark brown eyes, her mind let out a sigh. _I'm not very Good at this 'being good' thing …_

Turning her attention back to Emma, Olivia pulled out the next item in her bag of tricks. "Here, Baby … she needs some buttons down her front. Use these …" she directed; handing her daughter a box of multicolored mini-DVDs. "And … make sure you use all the colors in the rainbow …"

"What _is_ it … with you, and … this _Rainbow obsession_?"

"_What_?" Olivia countered; feigning innocence. "I just want our snowwoman to feel like _family_ …" Olivia defended; that knowing grin teasing at her lips, as Emma busied herself with the discs, first placing a red disc on, then an orange, a yellow, then green and blue, and finally, purple.

"All done, Mommy," Emma announced proudly; swiping her hands together in celebration of her accomplishment.

"Guess I'm supposed to Google _that_, too, _huh_?" Natalia surmised; shooting Olivia a look of slight annoyance.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "You'll be a Google expert before we're finished with this thing …" she winked; turning her attention back to Emma. "Ready to put her hat and scarf on, Jellybean?"

"She still needs her arms, Mommy," Emma announced.

"Well, go find those sticks we picked out earlier," Olivia instructed; standing from her crouched position. "I think we left them near the front porch …"

Emma trudged off through the snow, in search of her sticks, as Natalia picked up their conversation again. "You _really_ need to stop talking to _Doris_ … Every time you see that woman you come home with another random comment that makes no sense to anyone outside of gay world …"

"Ooh, _GayWorld_ … Sounds like an _amusement_ park …" Olivia quipped; grinning devilishly.

Natalia pinned her with that look again. "I don't find it very amusing …" she countered, voice monotone.

"Ohh, _come_ on … _Could_ be _Fun_ …" Olivia said, with the deliberate raising of an eyebrow. "Though, I hear _Bi-World_ has _twice_ as many _rides_ …"

"_Olivia_ …" came the admonishment.

Olivia wiped the teasing smirk off of her face, and turned serious again. "How do you know I've been talking to Doris, and not Dinah or Blake?"

Natalia's eyes popped wide open, as her jaw nearly hit the snow. "Dinah and Blake _are_ …?!"

"_Ooh_! Nnn…no …" Olivia quickly sought to correct, "Dinah is … doing _Shayne_, and … Blake has her, well … She has _Bob_ …"

"Who is _Bob_?" Natalia inquired; curiosity in her eyes. "I didn't know she was seeing anyone …"

"Never _mind_ …" Olivia replied cautiously. "It's best if we don't travel _that_ road again today …" she muttered; almost under her breath.

"I found my sticks, Mommy," Emma announced triumphantly; holding them up high, as she trudged back toward them in the snow.

"Awesome, Jellybean!" Olivia proclaimed. "Let's get your snowwoman some arms here, so we can put her hat and scarf on before she gets _cold_ …"

"_Mommy_!"

"What?"

"She's _always_ cold … she's a _Snow_woman …" Emma reasoned.

"You mean she's not gonna wanna come in to sit by the _fire_ with us?" Olivia asked; feigning shock.

Emma giggled at her Mommy. "No, Silly, she'll _melt_ …"

"Ohh …"

Natalia smiled as she watched Olivia playing with their little girl; her heart nearly melting. _You are So amazing with her …_, she thought; sighing contentedly.

Emma poked the sticks into the sides of their snowwoman, and grinned. "She's ready for her hat and scarf, now," she announced.

"Well, let's see what we can do about that, Jellybean," Natalia said; scooping the little girl up into her arms.

Emma squealed, and reached out, plopping the purple hat on the snowwoman's head, as Olivia wrapped the scarf around her neck, draping it over her makeshift wooden arms. With that, Natalia dropped Emma back onto her feet; the snow crunching under her boots, and the three of them stood there, hands on hips, surveying the finished product.

She was a short snowwoman; not much taller than Emma in stature, and her accessories weren't exactly conventional; but then again, neither was their family. Regardless of her eccentricities, though, she was _their_ snowwoman; the first one they had created together as a family, and they were proud of her.

Natalia pulled her camera out of her coat pocket then; announcing it was picture time.

"Do you have that thing _glued_ to you or something?" Olivia asked; baffled by the fact that Natalia _always_ seemed to have her camera within arms reach.

"Hey, you never know when a great photo opportunity will present itself," she contended. "So, I'm always prepared …"

Olivia conceded the point, and they set the camera up to take a group shot. After several silly poses, they declared their snow day excursion a success. And they left her then, standing proudly in the front yard of their farmhouse, as Emma grabbed one hand from each of her Mommies, and they turned toward the back door, heading in for hot cocoa and S'mores by the fire.

____________________

Emma alternately took sips of her hot cocoa, and munched happily on her S'more; successfully getting chocolate all over her face, as Olivia went about preparing one of the tasty treats for Natalia.

Natalia watched quietly; marveling at Olivia's show of patience, as she held the marshmallow over the flame; toasting it to golden perfection. "You're really working on that patience thing – aren't you?" she said; more an observation than a question.

Olivia smiled at her. "The perfect S'more _demands_ patience …" she tutored. "You want the marshmallow to be warm and gooey in the middle, but not burnt on the outside …" she explained. "Just like _this_ …" she announced; pulling the perfectly toasted marshmallow from above the flames.

She grabbed a graham cracker from the tray, and set a piece of the chocolate bar on top with her spare hand. "And _that_ … takes time and determination …" she said; placing the marshmallow on top of the chocolate; covering it with another graham cracker.

Next, she used her thumb and forefinger to press the graham crackers together; expertly pulling the metallic skewer from the marshmallow. "And looky here …" she said playfully; handing Natalia her first S'more. She leaned back against the couch then; waiting for her reaction. "I_ still_ can't believe you've never had S'mores," she said; shaking her head in disbelief.

Natalia took her first bite, and began to chew slowly; her facial expressions changing as the individual textures and flavors registered in her mind. "Omigosh!" she exclaimed, as the flavors blended together, teasing her palate. "This is _amazing_!"

Olivia laughed softly. "_Told_ you so …" she teased.

"_Where_ did you learn to _make_ these?!" Natalia mumbled; mouth full of sweet, crunchy, gooey goodness.

"Bonfires on the _beach_ when I was a _kid_," Olivia proudly informed; reaching for another marshmallow, spearing it with the skewer, as she prepared to make more of the gooey, chocolaty treats.

"Oh … well _that_ sounds like fun," Natalia smiled.

"And we make them at summer camp, too!" Emma interjected.

"_Yeah_, summer camp, Natalia," Olivia said, with a teasing lilt to her voice.

Natalia shrugged her shoulders as if to say, _"I don't know what you're talking about …"_

Olivia's eyes widened in disbelief, "You _never_ went to summer _camp_; never went camping with your _family_?"

"I grew up on the South side of _Chicago_, Olivia," Natalia replied blankly; that _'what were you Thinking?'_ expression on her face. "The only summer camp _we_ had, involved the _concrete jungle_," she said sarcastically. "Never _been_ to the _beach_, either …" she added; shrugging her shoulders.

"_Well_, we'll have to remedy _that_," Olivia declared with a grin. "Whaddya say, Em – wanna take Natalia to the beach?"

"_Yeah_!" Emma exclaimed through her mouthful of gooey mess, as she jumped up and down excitedly. "I _love_ the beach!" she announced; rolling her eyes dramatically, as she wiped chocolate from her face with the sleeve of her new pale pink sweatshirt.

Spying the chocolate mess that had been expertly deposited on Emma's sleeve, Olivia rolled her eyes. Natalia noted the gesture, and smiled at her. "Don't worry about it – I'll pre-treat it and it'll be fine," she assured.

Olivia offered her an appreciative smile. "So … the _beach_ it _is_," she announced.

"Can we go during my Spring Break, Mommy?" Emma asked; dark eyes dancing with excitement as she waited for her mother's reply.

"_Sure_, why not …" Olivia answered; setting the plan in stone with the utterance of three little words.

"Can we go to San Cristobel?" Emma asked excitedly. "Can we? Can we?" she begged; bouncing up and down.

"Ohhh …" Olivia said, slanting her head to one side; a doubtful look on her face. "I would _love_ to take you both to San Cristobel, but … it really isn't the place to go when we only have a week, Baby," she explained. "Maybe we can spend a few weeks there this summer …"

"Olivia, I can't just run off on a vacation whenever I please," Natalia interjected; concern evident in her tone. "I have _Rafe_ to think about … and work …"

Olivia smiled softly. "Natalia, you _have_ vacation time from the Beacon," she reminded, "and even if you _didn't_, it wouldn't matter …"

"It matters to _me_ …" Natalia quietly countered; eyes focusing on the remainder of the S'more in her hand. "And besides, I don't have the _money_ to just _throw away_ on an unnecessary trip ..."

Not wanting to damage the younger woman's pride, Olivia selected her words carefully. "I get comp nights at other hotels … as a _courtesy_. You know, from one hotel owner to another. So, I never pay for lodging when I travel," she explained. "And Josh still allows me access to the Lewis corporate jet – if I buy him a _drink_, and … _talk_ real _nice_ to him," she winked, "so we don't have to pay for airline tickets, either … All that's left, really, is _food_ – and you're buying _that_, whether we're _here_, or basking in the sun on some gorgeous beach somewhere. So what's the difference?"

Natalia mulled over Olivia's reasoning; silently acknowledging that the older woman had effectively quelled most of her concerns. "What about Rafe?" she quietly reminded.

Olivia set her S'more aside, and reached out, taking Natalia's hand in her own. "I know it's difficult … for you to think about doing something nice for yourself, while Rafe is stuck in that … _horrible_ place," she said; gently acknowledging the younger woman's feelings. "But that _kid_ of yours, _loves_ you, Natalia, and I'm _certain_ he would be happy to know you're doing something special, to take care of yourself for a change …" she quietly encouraged. "And if you're worried about him being lonely, we can ask Frank to drop in on him a few times while we're gone. Frank cares about him, and I know he'd be happy to help …"

Natalia studied her with a scrutinizing eye. "Have you been planning this discussion in your head for the past few _weeks_ or something?" she inquired suspiciously; "because within less than five minutes, you've managed to dispel every one of my concerns, with _completely_ reasonable responses. It's almost like they were _rehearsed_ …"

"I take it that's a _Yes_ …" Olivia replied triumphantly; grinning at her accomplishment.

Natalia smiled. "That's a _yes_ …" she confirmed, with the nodding of her head.

"Then it's settled – Spring Break on Martha's Vineyard," she announced happily. "I have an old friend and business contact who owns a cottage on the beach …" she smiled knowingly. "I'll give her a call when we get to The Beacon tomorrow … and see if we can have squatter's rights for the week …"

Emma furrowed her brow at the unusual comment, and began mulling it over in her head, as Olivia grew quiet, glancing at Natalia; offering her a comforting smile. "And we'll visit San Cristobel … when Rafe comes home …"

"Thank you …" Natalia said quietly; her lips forming an appreciative smile.

Olivia nodded her head knowingly, and squeeze the hand she still held in her own.

"What's _s…squa…squarter's rights_, Mommy?" Emma finally inquired; her tongue tripping awkwardly over the newly-learned phrase.

Olivia laughed softly at the botched attempt to parrot her. "_Squatter's_ rights …" she began, saying the words slowly so that Emma had an opportunity to learn, "is an old law that basically means … taking someone else's property into your possession, and refusing to give it back for such a long time that, it actually becomes your own property …" she explained.

"Isn't that sorta like _stealing_?" Emma asked; scrunching up her nose, as she processed the concept through an eight-year-old's filter of right and wrong.

Natalia smiled brightly; feeling peacockishly proud of their little girl for her astute assessment.

Olivia noticed the smile, and grinned at her partner knowingly, before continuing her explanation. "In _most_ respects, _yes_, Jellybean – It's definitely wrong to take someone else's property," she affirmed. "But … in _this_ case, I wasn't really meaning that we would just _take_ the cottage without asking … It was a figure of speech …" she attempted to clarify.

Emma furrowed her brow again, indicating that she was pondering her mother's words. "What's a _figger_ of _speech_?" she inquired next.

Natalia covered her mouth with her fingers, holding back the giggle that threatened to bubble out, as she watched Olivia search for further explanation, without losing her temper. Olivia noted the gesture, and shot a playfully cautionary look her way; then grinned.

"Well, Baby, a _figure_ of speech," she repeated, again saying the words slowly to provide another learning experience for her daughter, "is when you use a word or phrase for something other than its normal meaning. Like … when we talked about those _butterflies_ in your tummy …" she said, hoping the explanation would strike a chord with the little girl. "Now, there weren't _really_ butterflies in your tummy – _were_ there?"

"No …" Emma replied; shaking her head back and forth.

"No …" Olivia patiently parroted, shaking her head in similar fashion. "In that instance, the word _butterflies_, was used to explain the funny feeling in your tummy – right?"

"Right," Emma confirmed, with a resolute nod of her head.

"Well, _that_, my little Jelly_bean_ …" Olivia said, scooping the little girl up in her arms, tickling her playfully, "is a _figure_ of _speech_ …"

Emma giggled, squirmed and squealed, as Olivia continued to tickle her. Then, finally breaking free of their game, she sprinted off toward the stairs.

"_Hey_, where ya _goin'_?" Olivia inquired; a pouty expression on her face.

"I'm gonna go play with my DS," Emma announced; turning quickly, and bounding up the stairs.

"Don't run up the stairs …" two motherly voices sang in unison; echoing their daily, sometimes hourly, reminder to the energetic little girl.

"_Sorry_, Moms …" came the sing-song reply from the middle of the stairs, as she slowed her canter to a walk, and continued the trek to her room.

Scooting closer to Olivia in front of the couch, Natalia offered her a quiet smile. "I _love_ how _patient_ you are with her …" she quietly acknowledged.

"She's the _one_ area in my life where I have _complete_ patience …" Olivia quietly recognized. "I'm working on a few others, though … I promise …"

"I know …" Natalia said softly; appreciation in her voice for Olivia's efforts. "She brings out all the _best_ in you …"

Olivia smiled softly. "So do _you_ …" she quietly acknowledged; draping an arm around the younger woman's shoulder, as she leaned over, kissing her slowly.

When their kiss ended, Natalia leaned her head against the Olivia's shoulder. "This has been … such a _perfect_ day …" she sighed contentedly; fingers languorously toying with the older woman's hand.

"Yeah, it _has_ …" Olivia agreed; a contented smile playing on her lips. "And from the sound of it, we may have another one tomorrow …"

Natalia shifted her head, looking up at Olivia. "Are we supposed to get more snow tonight?"

"No, but … I talked with Greg a little while ago, and he said that while the highways are looking a little better, the back roads and the streets in town are still a snow-packed, ice-covered mess …" she explained. "So, I called Doris …"

"_Olivia_ …"

"_I_ _know_ …" Olivia quickly rejoined, raising a cautionary hand in an attempt to quell an argument. "I know you don't really like her, but …"

"It's not that I don't like her, Olivia," Natalia interrupted, "It's that she has a … reputation for being rather … seedy, and … I just worry about the influence she has over you …"

Olivia turned to face her. "_Look_ …" she said quietly; gently halting the finger-play by taking Natalia's hand firmly into her own, "I haven't always liked her either, but the truth is, Doris Wolfe has actually done a lot … to help me make sense of what I feel for you …" she explained; willing the younger woman to understand. "She's never gonna be my best friend … 'cause _that_ distinction … belongs to _you_," she smiled, "but she _is_ a friend, and … quite frankly … she's a _powerful_ contact; one who can help us get Rafe out of that hell hole …"

Natalia searched the older woman's face. "_Nothing_ is _benign_ with you – _is_ it?" she said; more a statement of certainty than an inquiry.

Olivia thought seriously for a moment; then nodded her head affirmatively. "Very _little_ … is benign … with me …" she answered candidly. "Other than with you and our kids, nearly every decision I make is … calculated in some way. Every move is made with a specific outcome in mind …"

"Isn't that exhausting?"

"No … it's _responsible_," Olivia countered; shaking her head. "I don't think it's wrong to plan ahead, Natalia. I think … it's _prudent_ to know the answer, before you ask the question, or … to understand the risks, and plan accordingly, or even to take an opportunity that presents itself, and use it for what it's worth …" she expounded. "I didn't take Doris into my confidence with an agenda already in place – She just happened to be at the right place at the right time, and we came to an … understanding of sorts. Formed an alliance; albeit a rather unexpected and unusual one," she conceded with the shrug of her shoulders, "but … it works for both of us. And while I'm not … perpetuating a friendship with her just to _further_ an agenda, I'm also not going to squander an opportunity to do something to help Rafe …"

Natalia nodded her head understandingly. "Alright … I won't give you anymore grief about Doris," she relented with a slow sigh. "Just … be careful with her … Okay? I don't want you to get tangled up in her web."

"I won't. I promise. I don't wanna be … _tangled up_ … with _anyone_, but _you_ …" Olivia said quietly; a shy smile teasing at her lips, as she leaned over, kissing Natalia again.

"Good answer," Natalia grinned against Olivia's lips, as their kissed ended. "So, what did she have to say about road conditions?"

"Oh, basically that, because of state-wide budget cuts, they can't authorize extensive overtime, so the road crews are working at limited capacity …"

"So, the roads are just gonna … _stay_ … a _mess_?"

"They're focusing on the highways right now, and Doris said it may be another day before they get things cleared up in town …" Olivia informed. "Kind of pathetic, considering it's the State Capital, but … what can we do?" she asked; arching an eyebrow, a glint of mischief in those jade eyes, as she gently touched Natalia's face with her fingers. Slowly, she traced the Latina's lower lip with her thumb. "Guess we'll just have to … suffer through another day here … _all alone_ … with no outside distractions …" she whispered; replacing that thumb with the brush of her tongue, followed by a deep, lingering kiss.

Natalia moaned into their kiss, as she slowly gravitated toward Olivia; planting herself firmly between the older woman's legs. Olivia bent her leg, settling the anterior side of her knee against Natalia's back, as they sat in front of the fire.

And when their kiss ended, Natalia smiled and settled into Olivia's arms; leaning against her chest, as the older woman raked tender fingers through long, raven curls.

"Well, what about The Beacon?" Natalia inquired; concern etched in her voice. "We can't just keep _sitting_ here … What if something goes _wrong_?"

"_Relax_ …" Olivia smiled against Natalia's cheek; drawing out the word dramatically, as she tightened her hold on the Latina. "Things are fine at The Beacon," she assured. "Greg decided to stay there last night, after he heard the weather predictions. And he encouraged several members of the housekeeping and front desk staff to stay as well, so everything is fine. He's planning to stay again tonight, and he'll call me with an update in the morning …"

"Wow, he really took the initiative," Natalia recognized; sounding rather impressed. "You're gonna owe him a big _bonus_," she grinned.

"Oh, I'll just give him those _shoes_ …" Olivia smirked. "He'll think he _died_ and went to _heaven_ …"

Natalia laughed heartily. "Yeah, he did seem rather _enamored_ with them, didn't he?" she said, shaking her head.

"Well … at least he has good taste …" Olivia winked. "I should take him on my next shoe-shopping spree …"

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "Now _that_ would be interesting …" she declared.

"_Wouldn't_ it though?" Olivia laughed; leaning her forehead against Natalia's temple. "You should definitely come with us … We'll get you a pair of those thousand dollar hiking boots …" she grinned.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Yeah – I don't … need … expensive hiking boots, Baby …" she stated. "The boots I have are just fine …"

Olivia leaned back; eyes slowly perusing Natalia's body, as a playful grin teased at the corners of her lips. "Who said anything about _needing_ them?" she asked rhetorically. "I just think you'd look incredibly _hot_ in 'em …" she winked. "Ya know – cute little t-shirt and a pair of perfectly form-fitting jeans, to accentuate your … _assets_ …" she grinned, arching an eyebrow, "and a pair of sexy hiking boots … to complete the ensemble …"

"_You_ … have a _one-track_ mind …" Natalia grinned; arching an eyebrow.

"_Ohh_, you _betcha_ …" Olivia flirted, "On the Otalia Express …"

Natalia furrowed her brow at the peculiar reference. "_Otalia_?" she questioned.

"Yeah – It's my new little _pet_ _name_ for us …" Olivia grinned. "_Cute_ – don't ya think?"

"Sometimes you're so _silly_ …" Natalia laughed; playfully bumping her shoulder against Olivia's chest.

Olivia smiled softly. "Not silly …" she said; shaking her head in denial. "_Happy_ …" she quietly declared; moving closer, her mouth hovering over Natalia's, as a smile gently tugged at the corners of her lips.

"I'm happy, too, Olivia …" Natalia whispered; claiming those hovering lips in a slow, tender kiss.

When their kiss ended, she wordlessly searched Olivia's face; her mind silently pondering.

"What?" Olivia whispered quietly; a shy smile teasing at the corners of her mouth, as she fell under the spell of Natalia's gaze.

"Do you ever get … _nervous_ about how _different_ we are?" Natalia asked; searching Olivia's eyes. "I mean … You're … Armani suits, Gucci bags, and Jimmy Choo's, and … I'm … frumpy sweaters from K-Mart, and buy one, get one sneakers from Payless …" she reasoned.

Olivia smiled softly at the inverted correlation. "Why are you worrying about this, Sweetheart?" she asked. "Our differences aren't news to either of us …" she pointed out.

"I know …" Natalia quietly affirmed. "I've always known we were different, but … this morning really brought our differences home to me …" she explicated.

"Yeah … we're basically … polar opposites in a lot of ways …" Olivia conceded, "but … you _clean_ _up_ _Real_ well …" she teased. "In fact, you look downright _Hot_ in a suit … Makes me wanna … Mmmm …" she growled; playfully jerking her hips against the Latina.

"_Olivia_!" Natalia exclaimed; laughter dancing in those dark chocolate eyes. "I'm being _serious_ …" she said quietly; nuzzling the older woman's ear. "We're so …"

"_Yes_ … we're different …" Olivia interrupted; searching the Latina's dark eyes, "but … we _work_, Natalia … Where I'm _weak_, you have the _strength_ for both of us; and vice versa … We compliment one another _perfectly_ …" she quietly pointed out. "And ya know _what_?" she asked; her voice light and playful.

"What?" Natalia grinned; Olivia's playfulness infecting her.

"I'll probably … _never_ … stop wearing ridiculously overpriced shoes …" she smiled, "And … most likely, you'll never find any _use_ for such … indulgences. But … at the end of the day, does it really _matter_ what we're wearing? I mean, _seriously_ … Would you love me … _any_ differently, if I bought my clothes off the rack?" she reasoned. "Because … I wouldn't love _you_ one ounce more, if you had a closet full of designer suits … I _love_ you for who _you_ _Are_, Natalia. I don't give a _damn_ about _anything_ else … I just wanna _be_ with you …" she whispered; those normally piercing jade eyes softened by the depth of her emotions, as that barely-there smile played at the corners of her mouth.

Natalia reached out, tenderly touching Olivia's face with her fingertips, as she searched those soft jade eyes. "You know – there's … something in your voice that … reminds me how much I _love_ you, every time you talk to me …" she whispered; her voice filled with awe, as her thumb gently caressed the fullness of Olivia's bottom lip, "But … when you say things like _that_ … you make me fall _completely_ in love with you, all over again …"

And with that, she covered Olivia's mouth in a slow, deliberate kiss; tenderly imparting with her lips and tongue, all the emotions that mere words were powerless to convey …


	5. Chapter 4: The Letting Go

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: All characters in this chapter are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. Chapter title based upon the song "The Letting Go" by Melissa Etheridge, 1993. No copyright infringement intended with regard to Melissa Etheridge or her label, CBS, TeleNext, P&G, GL or any other entity. The dialogue, props, etc. in this scene are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Just a quick housekeeping note: I know the farmhouse that we see onscreen has a concrete front porch; however, if memory serves me correctly, the house is supposed to be representative of the old Jessup Farmhouse that belonged to Hart Jessup's family for generations, and was left to Cassie upon Hart's death. That being the case, the house should have a front porch constructed of wooden planks, not concrete; and it is there that I will divert from canon with regard to the farmhouse, because quite frankly, an old wooden porch lends infinitely more character to the setting, and substance to descriptive narrative, than does a slab of concrete. I'm certain that, as you read the chapter, you'll understand.

And now a warning: Frankfurter is in this chapter; but only for Natalia to send him on his way. I will admit to having been quite fond of the character of Frank in years past; however, I make no apologies for my extreme dislike of the current characterization. Before this storyline, he really was a decent guy; and while I have endeavored to make his reactions palpable, I've also tried to not turn him into the complete asshat he's been on the show.

I know this chapter is short; but I felt that it needed to stand alone.

Again, I've sent individual responses to those who have commented on this story, whose accounts allow for such communication. However, I also wanted to acknowledge those to whom I cannot respond directly. I truly appreciate your interest in this story.

Rating: Chapter 4 is rated PG-13 for Frank, no pun intended; I swear, *devilish grin* discussion of a romantic relationship between two women; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"I have held the winter's son  
Become one  
Set my pace.

Piece by piece I take apart  
This complicated heart.

We choose our road  
The letting go"

Melissa Etheridge, "The Letting Go"

"The greatest show of strength exists in having the courage to let go; when the only thing your hearts wants, is to hold on for eternity …"

Kimberly Kemerer

Chapter 4: The Letting Go

"_Natalia_, Baby, what are you doing?" Frank said; finding her with a snow shovel, clearing the front walk, as evening began its descent on the farmhouse. He shook his head as he hastened his clip; the rock salt crackling loudly under his boots, as he made his way toward her.

"Frank!" she exclaimed; startled from her thoughts of Olivia and Emma, and the day they had shared together. She eyed him nervously as she fidgeted with the shove handle. "Wh-what are you … _doing_ here?" she stammered; rock salt crackling as she restlessly shuffled her feet.

"Well, I was worried about you being _stuck_ out here, Baby, so … I came out to plow your driveway …" he explained; turning to point toward the four-wheel-drive pickup truck with the blade affixed to the front.

_Ohh, Please don't call me Baby …_, she shuddered; tendrils of guilt jabbing at her.

Frank noticed the slight tremor. "Are you cold?" he asked; concerned.

She chuckled to herself. "_Hardly_ …" she replied sardonically. "Where did you get a _plow_?" she asked; diverting the conversation, in an attempt to quell her own tension.

Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he shrugged his shoulders. "Called in a favor from a buddy …" he explained; brushing the effort off as nothing.

She looked away, shuffling her feet again; causing more crackling from the rock salt; then looked back, considering him carefully. "_Thank_ you for … going to all that trouble, Frank," she said appreciatively. "I can't believe you came all the way out here … just to do that for us …"

"Well, I _didn't_ just come out here for that …" he admitted; watching for any signs of adverse reaction. "I … I wanted … to talk with you … Things have been … a little … weird between us, since …" he said, his voice slightly edgy, as the words trailed off. He dug his hands deeper into his pockets, as if digging for his next words.

A nervous tension lingered in the air, when words filed to find him. Then, suddenly distracted by the shovel, he interrupted the silence. "Here, let me have that …" he said; yanking one hand back out of his pocket, reaching for the object.

Startled by his sudden movement, Natalia wrenched the shovel handle out of his range without thinking; surprising even herself with the knee-jerk reaction.

"Y-you shouldn't be out here … shoveling snow …" he said quietly.

Natalia sighed and closed her eyes. _You're such a good guy, Frank, and I'm truly sorry I have to hurt you. _She looked at him then, offering him a pitying smile. "Needs to be done," she said resolutely, "and I'm the only one here to do it, because I don't want Olivia putting her health at risk …"

He considered her carefully for a moment; once again searching for that which was just out of his reach. "Well, you see … that's just it, Natalia," he finally replied; finding his words again. "I don't want it to be that way for you. I wanna make your life _better_. I wanna take care of you … I want …"

He paused, pulling a tiny silver box from his coat pocket; opening it carefully, as he bent down on one knee; peering up at her.

_Ohh, No, No, No, this is Not happening …_, Natalia thought; just as Olivia opened the front door to bring her a mug of hot cocoa.

Olivia's breath caught in her chest; her mouth wide open, as she gaped at the unfolding scene.

The diamond was small, but brilliant, as it sparkled in the soft light of the front porch lamps, and Natalia's mind raced with a mixture of trepidation and awe. "Frank, please, _don't_ …" she interrupted; heart pounding out of her chest, as she realized the treacherous path that lay in her future.

"No, _Natalia_, please, hear me out," he begged with those pitiful hound dog eyes. "I know this is fast …"

"Like _lightening_, Frank …" she quickly pointed out; a disbelieving expression on her face. _Why can't You be Glacial!_

Even if she hadn't already known it, the tone in Natalia's voice, the expression on her face assured Olivia that Frank Cooper was not now, nor would he ever be a threat. Genuinely surprised by her own lack of insecurity, she smiled at the younger woman's comment, and casually leaned against the doorframe.

"I know, but … Olivia helped move things along …" he admitted. "She told me … little things that you needed; things that would make you _happy_ …"

"Hmm … _Olivia_ … did that – did _she_?" Natalia said, arching an eyebrow. She stole a stealthy glance at the woman standing in the doorway, a knowing smile playing on her lips.

Olivia watched her with those eyes; that barely-there smile playing at the corners of those perfectly kissable lips; and Natalia felt a surge of desire flash through her body, as those ravenous eyes pierced her soul.

"_Yeah_ …" he confirmed, grinning goofily. "She really _knows_ you, Natalia, and … she wants you to be happy …"

Natalia smiled, as her thoughts turned back to Olivia. "I _am_ happy, Frank …" she said; glancing over; locking eyes with the source of her happiness.

"I _know_ you are, Baby," he smiled; completely oblivious to the reason for her happiness, standing in the doorway.

_Again with the Baby thing? Ugh. Frank, please stop before you make me ill. I feel guilty enough already._ She sincerely hoped the expression on her face didn't reveal her inner thoughts.

"I know things have been a little … _off_ … between us, since we made love …" he said understandingly, "but I _love_ you, Natalia …"

A twinge of hurt plucked at Olivia's heart upon hearing him say those words. Until then, it had only been a concept; a fleeting thought – _Natalia slept with Frank_ … Natalia viewed it as a mistake, and Olivia understood. But now, she was cognizant of what he was feeling – he viewed it as "making love;" and the thought of anyone other than her making love with Natalia tore at Olivia's heart.

And as Olivia's heart went on its internal tangent, Natalia followed suit. _Oh, Frank, we Didn't 'make love' … We had sex. BAD sex. Sex that was only made even Remotely Tolerable by the fact that I was Daydreaming about Her … When I envision making love, my only thoughts are of Her … _

"… and I want you to know that I _understand_ why you were upset …"

Those words caught her attention. "You _do_?" she said; a ray of hope gleaming in her eyes.

"I _do_ …" he said confidently. "I understand that it was because of your _faith_ …"

Her heart slumped in her chest. "My _faith_ …" she breathed; exhaling a burdensome sigh. _You are So Wrong, Frank … You could not Possibly be more wrong … _

"Yeah … and I want you to know that I respect you, I respect your faith, Natalia. It _defines_ you. It … it makes you who you _are_; and … I want to show you how much I respect you … by making you my _wife_ … Natalia, _please_, will you _marry_ me?" he proposed; his voice tinged with a mixture of hope and desperation; two emotions that were seemingly incongruous, yet, somehow, he managed to combine them in this tangled mess he lay before her feet.

Natalia just stared at him; her mind racing in a thousand different directions. _This seriously Cannot be happening._ She drew in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly; the warmth of her breath sending clouds of fog billowing from her mouth, as her mind searched for words. "Marriage is _sacred_ … to me, Frank, and … it has to be for the right reasons …" she quietly explained. "It can't be … because we made a mistake one night, when you were grieving for your brother; or … because I was running away from something that I didn't know how to handle …"

He tilted his head, giving a confused, yet curious look. "What do you mean, Natalia? It wasn't a _mistake_ … I _love_ you …" he said desperately.

She closed her eyes, to stave off the regret that welled up inside her. Then, her eyes fluttering open again, she reached for his hand; urging him back to his feet. "Come … sit with me," she requested.

Olivia watched her just a moment longer; issuing a silent request to God that He give Natalia the wisdom and strength she needed, before quietly closing the door; giving the younger woman the space she needed to let Frank down easily.

Natalia led Frank to the bench on the front porch; leaning the shovel against the exterior of her house before sitting down beside him. She held his hand; her gloved fingers, gently touching the cold skin of his, as she considered her words carefully. "I know you love me, Frank, and … I care for you, too," she acknowledged, "but … what happened between us, _was_ … a mistake. One that I … _deeply_ regret, because … I know it _hurt_ you …" she said; the natural light in her eyes shadowed by regret.

The natural clarity in his dark eyes clouded with hurt and confusion, as he watched her. "I don't understand, Natalia. How did our lovemaking _hurt_ me?" he asked; bewilderment in his tone, as his fingers clenched her gloved hand. "The only thing that hurts is the fact that you're referring to what we shared, as a _mistake_ …"

She dropped her gaze, focusing on his hand in hers. "It just … it never should have happened, Frank," she said quietly. "You were there, grieving for Coop, and I was … running away …"

"What were you running from, Baby?" he anxiously interrupted; gently squeezing her hand. "Was it because you were scared about Rafe? Because I wanna help you with that … I wanna get him into an early release program …"

Her eyes sparked with a transitory moment of hope at the thought of an early release for her son; and then she reminded herself of the reason for their conversation. Slowly, she shook her head side-to-side. "This has nothing to do with Rafe …" she informed. "This is about _me_ … about these … _feelings_ that have been … growing inside me for months; feelings that I … didn't understand, and didn't know how to handle …"

"Wait …" he interjected, "is this about _Gus_?" he asked; thinking his first-rate detective skills had helped him uncovered her truth. "I can understand if you're still grieving for him, Natalia," he said sympathetically. "He was your _husband_, and …"

"No, Frank," Natalia interrupted; attempting to halt his rambling, "this isn't about Gus. At least not directly …" she said; pausing to take a breath and garner strength to tell him the truth. "It _started_ with _Gus_, and … it ended with the most … _Unexpected_ _love_ …" she exhaled, smiling softly; her heart swelling with emotion as she thought of the unexpected gift God had sent into her life; the woman who now inhabited her heart.

Frank opened his mouth to speak; the expression on his face a clear indication that he had completely misinterpreted what she was trying to convey. She chastised herself for being careless with her words, and promptly halted him with the cautionary lifting of her hand. "Please, don't say anything. Just … let me finish …" she quietly requested; hoping to avoid his faulty interpretation of what she was saying, before she had a chance to clarify.

Frank closed his mouth, shuffled his feet, and waited.

She considered her words carefully; wanting to tell him the truth, with as little pain to him as possible. Then, finally deciding up on the best course of action, she drew in a deep breath, and began. "When Gus died, all I could think about was keeping that _One piece_ of him, that I had _left_, _alive_. And the only way to do that … was to keep _Olivia_ alive …" she quietly shared. "That wasn't an easy task, by _any_ means, because … she was _so_ grief-stricken over losing Gus, and guilt-ridden over having received his heart, that all she wanted to do, was _die_ … She fought me, tooth and nail; which … I'm _certain_ … doesn't surprise you at _all_ …" she said, with the slightest hint of an affectionate smile. "But … what _might_ surprise you … is that _I_ … am as _stubborn_ as _she_ is; and I refused to let her waste the gift that she had been given." She paused for a moment, swallowing hard; then continued. "And … what began as battle of the wills, over a gift she _swore_ she didn't _want_, ended with _me_, receiving a gift I _Never_ _expected_; never even knew I _needed_, until it was right there in front of me – wrapped in the heart … of Olivia Spencer. I don't know when, or how, or even _why_, it happened, but … I started out fighting _with_ her, and ended up fighting _for_ her … Fighting to _save_ her, not because of Gus's heart, but … because I _needed_ her to _live_ … for _me_ …"

He sat there on the bench. Stock still. Staring at her in utter disbelief; his mind twisting in senseless abstractions, as he attempted to make some semblance of rational meaning out of the words that emanated from her lips. Lips that he had kissed; and that he was certain, had kissed him back. But had they _really_? Certainly, they had touched; but was there _passion_ in them? Was there passion in _anything_ she had done, with regard to him? Or was he just safety? A diversion, to keep her from thinking of the person she _really_ wanted; but was afraid to have? She _needed_ Olivia to live, for her? That's what she _said_; but what did she _mean_? _Olivia's heart_ was a _gift_? Yes, it _was_ a gift – a gift from Gus to Olivia. But she said it was a gift _she_ had received. _Surely_ Natalia wasn't _really_ saying … No. He _had_ to have misunderstood. He refused to believe that she, Natalia Rivera, the woman whose unwavering _faith_, and solid moral code, were the very embodiment of her existence, could be in love with … No. He wouldn't believe it; not until he actually heard those words, emanating from her lips …

He shifted on the bench; silently slipping the ring into his right coat pocket, before dropping his elbows down to rest on his knees. Clasping his hands together, he studied the wooden planks that formed the front porch. They were weathered and worn, and they creaked under his feet, as he rocked his boots back and forth; making him think they could use some attention. A transitory thought allowed him just a moment to believe it could be he who could bestowed such attention; and then he forced the thought from his mind, as he turned his head; casting a sideways glance toward her.

But she didn't look at him; choosing instead, to focus on the silhouette of the snowwoman that stood proudly in their front yard, and the clouds of fog that billowed from her mouth as she exhaled into the cold, night air.

She heard Emma call for her, and her first instinct was to go to her; to respond to her little girl's needs. And then she heard Olivia, telling their daughter that she was outside talking with Frank, and needed some time alone with him.

He saw the motherly concern on her face, at the sound of Emma's voice; quickly followed by the light in those dark, expressive eyes, and the hint of a smile that she couldn't quite conceal, when she heard Olivia's voice in response.

And finally, finding his own voice, he uttered the one question to which he already knew the answer. "So, what, exactly, are you _telling_ me, Natalia?" There was no anger, no accusation in his voice; only the emotion of a man, who was holding on to the last shred of hope he could find, as he willed her to say something, anything, that would tell him he was wrong.

"You _know_ what I'm saying, Frank," Natalia quietly replied. "Please don't make me spell it out for you. I … I don't want to hurt you, any more than I already have," she said; silently willing him to just let it go.

"I _need_ you to _say_ it, Natalia," he insisted. "I need to hear it _out_ _loud_, so I can try to make some _sense_ of what's happening here …" he said; dropping his head to his hands. He was still for a moment; then, slid his hands down over his face, before exhaling a long breath; turning to look at her again.

She reached up, taking the silver cross between her thumb and forefinger for the second time that day; as if the tiny symbol held the power to bolster her courage. She looked him directly in the eyes; but it wasn't a _challenging_ stare; there was nothing confrontational in those dark, expressive eyes; only the clarity of her feelings for Olivia; clarity that flowed from her heart, and out through her words, infusing the night air with the truth of this unexpected love. "I'm telling you … I've learned that love doesn't always come packaged in conventional _ways_, Frank ... Sometimes it comes from the most _unusual_ of places, or in the most _unlikely_ of persons … Sometimes, it comes … from somewhere amidst a swell of _chaos_, and … it's only when that chaos dies down, that you see it for what it really _is_ … what it's _meant_ to _be_ … And sometimes … it exists for reasons that we don't really _understand_, can't even _comprehend_; but … those elusive reasons cease to matter, because _within_ that _love_, lies a comfort, a safety, a sense of _rightness_ that _defies_ … all reason …"

The more she talked, the louder the drumming became, as he bounced his legs; thumping the heels of his boots against the wooden planks below his feet. She knew she was hurting him; that every word she uttered was yet another dagger to his heart; but once she began, it was impossible to suppress the force that propelled her; much like attempting to quell the momentum of the runaway train. But she also knew, it would be better this way. One quick shock to the heart, to expunge all that would cause pain; and then, the healing could begin.

And so she continued, "I'm telling you that … Sometimes what we _think_ … is meant to be … wasn't ever _really_ in the cards at all; it was just a _means_ to get us to where we really _belong_. A year ago, I thought … I had lost _everything_ I _Ever wanted_. All my childhood dreams were gone in a flash; lost in a pile of mangled metal, and the blood of the only man I had _ever_ loved. But something new, and different; something so … completely _right_, emerged from the ashes; and today … Today, I _know_, beyond a _shadow_ of a _doubt_, that … I had to _lose_ what I _thought_ I _wanted_, in order to _find_ what I really _need_. And what I _need_, more than _anything_ in this world … is _Olivia_ …"

Frank rose from the bench abruptly, yanking the brown tweed newsboy's cap from his head, and slowly raking his fingers through the dark brown waves of his hair. "You can't really _mean_ this, Natalia," he insisted, as he paced across the porch; wooden planks creaking and snapping under his weight. "This isn't who you _are_; it isn't what you _believe_. _NO_ …" he said; shaking his head at her, as if he could push the truth away by the sheer force of his will. "I _refuse_ … to believe this. You're just … _confused_, because she has Gus's heart … You nursed her back to health, so you could feel close to him; and you ended up getting attached to her daughter … You live with her, and you work for her, and … you're allowing _circumstances_ to dictate your feelings …" he maintained; stamping his foot, and slipping the cap back onto his head, as he turned to stare out into the night.

She watched him standing there; his chest heaving from pent-up anger and frustration. "This has _nothing_ to do with our circumstances, Frank," she countered, with resolute conviction. "It isn't about Gus's _heart_, or being attached to _Emma_; and it _certainly_ has nothing to do with my being _confused_. On the contrary; I _know_ … honestly, I think for the first time in my _life_ … _exactly_ how I feel," she said insistently. "This isn't about _any_ of the people, or circumstances, or things you want to _blame_. It's about _her_ … It's about _who_ she _is_ … It's about who she is when she's with _me_, and when she's with _Emma_, and it's about how she makes me _feel_ when _I'm_ with _her_ …"

He turned on his heel; pinning her to the bench with steely eyes. "'_Who she is_'?" he parroted; pointedly crooking his fingers like quotation marks around the words that bit into his craw; his voice riddled with anger. He shoved his hands back into the pockets of his jeans; squaring his shoulders, as he faced off against her. "Do you even _know_, who she _is_?!" he challenged.

_Sometimes, you Need to Fight_, she thought; remembering Olivia's words; words that had been thrown at her during their argument about the older woman's bombastic behavior toward the prison warden, after Rafe had been beaten up. Natalia's defenses swiftly mounted; almost as though Olivia's feisty spirit suddenly possessed her. "I know … _Exactly_ … who she _is_, _Frank_ …" she snapped back; rising from the bench in a flurry of movement; meeting his anger with a flash of her eyes, as she clenched her gloved hands into fists. "Don't _ever_ question me on that!" she warned.

He stared at her with disbelieving eyes; teeth gnawing on his bottom lip, as he attempted to quell the urge to bite back. Never having witnessed such raw emotion in her; he wondered at the reasons why. And again, there was that question of passion. He had never witnessed such passion in her, not even when it came to Rafe; and as he reflected on times past, the only recollections he had of any passion in her whatsoever, were when she was either fighting with, or protecting, Olivia.

She studied him carefully; the taut stance of his body, the pained expression on his face, the confusion in his darkening eyes; and realized that anger would get her nowhere; that it would only give the appearance of defensiveness, which could be misconstrued as guilt. And she felt not a shred of guilt over loving Olivia. Not anymore. She closed her eyes against the anger, forcing it into the distance; and then, she explained to him, with clarity of conviction, exactly who Olivia Spencer was, and always would be, to her. "I _know_ who she is, Frank," she reiterated; a calmness to her voice that was absent only moments before, as she reached out, placing her hand on his forearm; pressing him to look her in the eyes. "She's _strong_ … and she's _confident_, and she's _passionate_. She's not _afraid_ of _anything_ … and she _never_ backs down from a fight; _especially_ when the stakes involve someone she _loves_ …" she said; a fierceness in her voice, the likes of which he had never heard. "And she loves _deeply_, Frank. More deeply than anyone else knows; and within the depths of that love, there's something so … _fragile_ … about her; so vulnerable …" she added; her voice softening to a whisper, as she considered those parts of Olivia that she kept hidden from the world. "She lets me see those things … She lets me see who she really is, when all the facades are stripped away. So please … don't try to tell me I don't know her; because I _know_ her … better than _anyone_ else in this world; save _God_ …"

He glared at her, and she could feel the rumblings of his judgment before he even uttered a sound. "_God_?" he retorted, with caustic accusation in his tone. "How can you _dare_ bring _God_ into this?! I was ready to _marry_ you, because I _respected_ your _faith_, your _beliefs_; the beliefs that I _thought_ were the foundation of who you are. And now, I find you making a _mockery_ of them. How can you _do_ this, _Natalia_?" he asked; his boot feverishly tapping against the wooden planks; hands clenched tightly into fists. "What _lies_ are you telling yourself, to _justify_ your actions against your faith?"

Natalia sighed heavily; the sting of his words slicing right to her core. It wasn't so very long ago, that she was asking herself these questions; and pleading with God, to show her the answers. And the answers that He had given her were personal; they were her reinforcement, her shelter, against the bitterness of a condemning world, and they were meant to be shared only between her and Olivia, and their Maker. She set about answering him as honestly as she could, without attempting to justify that which required no justification.

"I know … you're hurting, Frank. And I'm _sorry_ … for _everything_ I did to play a part in that," she said, with quiet sincerity. "That was _never_ … my intention. I never meant … for _any_ of this to happen; I never meant … to fall in _love_ with her. But I _did_ … and loving her doesn't require justification to _anyone_. Not to you, not to Rafe, not to any of the narrow-minded bigots in this world, and not to _God_ …" she asserted; conviction in her voice. "Nothing has changed in my relationship with God – My beliefs are firm; my faith solid; and that … will _never_ change," she quietly declared. "I regret _hurting You_, because you're a _good man_, Frank Cooper. But I will _never_ regret _loving Her_ …"

He dropped her gaze; the weight of her words causing his shoulders to slump, as his hands fell limp at his sides. "If I'm such a good man, then why isn't my love enough for you?" he asked quietly; the bitterness of only moments ago, now fading into self-deprecation.

She looked at him; her eyes slowly tracing the contours of his face, focusing on the crinkles around his eyes, and remembering what it was like to see him smile; to hear him laugh. "You _are_ a good man, Frank," she reassured, "and you love me more than I even _deserve_; especially given the way I've hurt you …" she said; the inflection of her voice and the pained expression in her eyes telling him how deeply regretful she was. "This isn't about your love not being enough. _Your_ love for _me_ was _never_ in question. This is about _my_ love for _you_, not being the kind of love you deserve …"

He looked at her with pleading eyes; that almost broke her heart. "But … whatever love you have for me, would be enough, Natalia," he quietly replied; fighting for one last chance. "We could _make_ it enough … if we _tried_ …"

The pain and longing in his voice was too much for her to bear. She turned away from him; closing her eyes tightly against the images that of him that rushed through her mind, as tears streamed down her face.

He reached out, gently placing a hand on her elbow. "Look, I know I don't have money, like _she_ does; but … I can _give_ you a good life, Natalia. I can give you things that she _can't_ … like a real family for Rafe, and more children, if you want them, and a life devoid of awkward stares from judgmental strangers," he said; knowing in his heart, that it was over, but not yet ready to let go.

"Oh, _Frank_, don't you _understand_?" she cried; burying her face in her hands, as she leaned against the porch column. "This isn't about who has more _money_, or who can give me a more perfect _life_. It's about the way she makes me _feel_ _inside_ …" she shared; sniffing back tears, as she lifted dark eyes to meet his; hoping those eyes would show what words failed to convey. "She makes me _strong_, Frank. She _believes_ in me; gives me _confidence_ in _myself_. And she makes me _happy_ … in ways I can't even _begin_ to _comprehend_; let alone, _explain_ to _you_ …"

A lump formed in his throat, as his eyes traced the tracks of her tears; and he forced himself to resist the urge to reach out and wipe them away. "Well, if you can't comprehend why she makes you feel the way you do, then … how do you know it's _real_?" he asked; his voice devoid of sarcasm or judgment. He needed to know that she was certain of her feelings; that she wouldn't change her mind.

"It isn't … that I don't _know_ the reasons why … It's that those reasons are so _big_, so _amazingly_ overpowering, that I can't even put _words_ to them …" she explained; wiping the tears from her eyes. "She is … _everything_ to me …" she whispered; closing her eyes against the fresh wave of tears that threatened to spill. "I don't need any more words than that …"

Standing there, looking into those tearstained eyes, listening to her pouring her heart out to him, tears welled up in his own eyes, as he realized how he had failed her; and how he had failed himself. He had been so wrapped up in his love for her, that he failed to see what was staring him in the face. He was happy with her; happier than he had been in years, and he had wanted so much to hold on that feeling; the one that had always eluded him in the past. But her happiness was wrapped up in a love that he couldn't understand, and she couldn't deny; regardless of the complications or consequences. He wanted to reach out to her, to hold her, to comfort her; but he knew in his heart, the only arms that could bring her comfort, belonged to the woman whose love was so strong it defied all reason.

It was early evening when their conversation ended; when he finally accepted the fact that she was no longer his; or that she never really was his in the first place. And staring out into the darkening sky, he focused his attention on the eastern horizon. "Leo is rising …" he said distractedly; spotting the telltale sign of approaching change. He slipped his hands into his coat pockets; finding the velvet box on the right side. His body turned rigid, and his eyes clamped shut, staving off the tears, as his fingers curled around it. "Spring in on its way …"

He hadn't placed his hands in his coat pockets since depositing the ring box what seemed like hours ago; and she could tell by the tensing of his body, the crack in his voice, that he had discovered it there.

Her heart broke for him, as she watched him standing there; knowing that she was the cause of his pain. "I'm _sorry_, Frank …" she whispered; wishing above all else, that there was something more she could say. But there wasn't; and any further attempts would only force salt into his wounds.

He stood there, stock still; his hand clutching the box inside his pocket. "I'm gonna go … finish plowing your driveway now …" he said to her; not daring to glance in her direction.

And with those final words, he turned on his heel, and walked away.

____________________

As the crackling of the rock salt faded into the distance, indicating that Frank had walked out of earshot, Natalia cradled her face in her hands, as slowly, she slid down the pillar; crouching down with her elbows on her knees. _What have I done to you? _She closed her eyes, sheltering her tears against the stinging of the night air; her body breaking down into earth-shattering sobs.

Her day had begun with such promise, and held within it so many beautiful memories. Moments shared with Olivia, touching her, kissing her, falling asleep, and then waking up again, wrapped in the comforting safety of her arms. Moments filled with laughter; and some with tears. Moments filled with the joy of sharing their daughter. And while those moments were forever engraved in her memory; so, too, were the pain and sorrow her choices had implanted in his soul. She was certain he would forgive her. Someday. That's just who Frank Cooper was, and always would be – a man of honor; one who loved completely, and forgave far more than others often deserved. But where she lacked certainty, was in her ability to forgive herself. Forgiveness of self was a struggle with which she was intimately familiar; the construct of unrelenting guilt having been ingrained in her since early childhood. She fought against the shackles that bound her to her guilt, almost daily at times; even during the countless years when others viewed her life, and could find no reason for her to feel guilty at all. And it was those same shackles that bound her now; holding her motionless on the porch, as she waited for him to take his leave.

____________________

The cold February winds whipped at his face, as he trudged through the snow; slowly making his way back to the borrowed truck. Climbing inside, he pressed the clutch in, and slipped the key into the ignition; turning it forward to crank up the engine, as his mind navigated through a mental map of his life. What he realized on this journey, was that his life had been an endless string of botched attempts at happiness, beginning with Elani, the first true love of his life, the mother of his only child; and ending today, with Natalia; the woman with whom he wanted to share a future; the one woman he thought would never hurt him. He wanted to ask himself how he had missed the signs; but he already knew that obliviousness to reality was his Achilles heel, when it came to love.

As the gears began to turn, and the engine roared to life, he pressed down on the gas pedal with deliberate force; drowning out the sobs that shuddered through his body. He had come here to this house, to her, with such high hopes for their future; and he was leaving with nothing more than a heart full of shattered dreams, and a diamond ring that held not even a smattering of the significance it had possessed only an hour before.

When his tears finally subsided, he glanced over at her front porch; finding her crouched down beside the pillar; face buried in her hands. Again, he wanted to go to her; wanted to tell her that he loved her enough to forgive her, because he knew forgiveness would come in time. But right now, he was hurting, and all he could muster was to love her enough to let her go.

He pressed in the clutch then, shifting the truck into gear, as he turned the lever to drop the blade; and slowly releasing the clutch, the truck began to lurch forward, clearing a path back down her driveway.

Coming up …

in Chapter 5: A little Otalia romance …

and in Chapter 6: Some surprise guests that some of you may recognize …


	6. Chapter 5: The Keeper of the Stars

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: All characters in this chapter are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The chapter title is based upon the song "Keeper of the Stars;" original recording on MCA Records, by Tracy Byrd, 1995. The lyrics belong to the writing team of Dickey Lee, Danny Mayo & Karen Staley. My intention was to create a fan video for you all, to accompany this chapter/song. Unfortunately, the disc drive on my laptop decided to be obstinate, and refuses to cooperate; thus, I have no way of importing clips from the show.  No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, P&G, MCA, or any other entity. The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original, with the exception of an excerpt from the 3.10.2009 episode, and smatterings of their conversations from the 6.11.2009 & 6.12.2009 episodes. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

This chapter is shorter than my norm, but I sincerely hope you all enjoy. I promise, longer chapters are forthcoming ...

Rating: Chapter 5 is rated PG-13 for romantic dialogue and subtle intimacy between two women; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Loving is a feeling that brings both joy and pain to my heart. Joy from being with you, being filled with an emotion so deep and tender that no other feeling can compare. Pain from knowing that I'm so in love, that I'm more vulnerable than I've ever been."

Anonymous

Chapter 5: The Keeper of the Stars

Natalia heard the distinctive sounds of the frozen snow cracking under the weight of the truck, and the raucous scraping of metal against pavement, as the blade worked to clear the drive; and finally, she was released from the force that held her there against the pillar. Slowly, she stood, her knees popping from the pressure of being bent in position for an extended period of time. And finally extending her body to its natural height, she walked over to the bench; nearly collapsing from the weight of all that had just transpired.

And then there was the familiar snap and creak of the front door; followed promptly by the squeaking, then slamming of the wooden screen, as Olivia stepped out onto their porch. The soft cadence of a country music ballad, emanating from the state-of-the-art sound system that Olivia had insisted upon installing in their living room, told her that the older woman had left the front door open upon her exit.

Much like Olivia herself, the sound system wasn't exactly what one might expect to find in an old farmhouse; but its presence there was one of the many things that made the house uniquely theirs – her old-fashioned wares, perfectly coupled with Olivia's flair for the contemporary things in life.

A faint smile graced Natalia's lips, as she considered Olivia's surprisingly eclectic taste in music. She had expected a woman of Olivia Spencer's prominence to be drawn toward classical music, or opera, perhaps light jazz; and truth be told, Olivia did listen to such genres. But as Natalia had quickly learned in other areas of the older woman's life, Olivia Spencer was full of all sorts of interesting surprises. Natalia had learned much during their months of cohabitation; and she willingly admitted, she was looking forward to learning so much more …

The wooden planks groaned under Olivia's feet, and the familiar sound of her partner's footsteps, as she walked across the front porch toward the bench, brought a sense of calm to Latina. And the soft timbre of her voice brought her the security that she desperately needed after the scene that had recently transpired.

"Hey …" came the tentative greeting; and Natalia could sense the concern in her partner's eyes, without even glancing her direction. "Are you alright, Sweetheart?" she asked quietly; placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "You've been out here … a _really_ long time …"

When an immediate response wasn't forthcoming, Olivia gently squeezed Natalia's shoulder. "Do you want company?" she asked tentatively, "Or would you prefer some more time alone?"

Natalia turned slightly; glancing up at her; the remnants of her tears still staining the deep mahogany of her eyes. "No … I want you to _stay_ …" she quietly answered; reaching for Olivia's hand. "I _need_ you, Olivia …"

The quiet desperation in her partner's voice tugged gently at Olivia's heart. So many times, she had said those words to Natalia – and _every_ time, Natalia had been right there beside her. And now, wanting, more than anything, to give back to Natalia that which she had received, Olivia sat down next to her; still holding one hand, while wrapping her other arm around Natalia's shoulder. Closing her eyes, she leaned her forehead against the younger woman's temple, nuzzling against her cheek, as she waited for her to speak.

Dark eyes fluttered closed, as she soaked in the warmth of Olivia's breath on her cheek; her breath puffing out in a cloud of fog, as she exhaled into the cold night air. "_That_ … was the _hardest_ thing … I've _ever_ done …" she whispered; her voice cracking with emotion, as a lone tree branch snapped in the distance; almost as if it were breaking out of empathy for her, and the weight of the burden she carried in her heart.

Olivia signed softly. "I won't pretend to understand what you're feeling," she said; her voice an amalgamation of compassion and comfort, as her thumb gently stroked the top of Natalia's hand. "But what I _will _do, is promise to be here for you, whenever you need me, and to tell you that I _love_ you, as often as you need to hear it …"

Natalia shifted on the bench, leaning her head against Olivia's shoulder, as the older woman tightened her embrace. "I think I'll need to hear it … constantly … for a really long time, Olivia," she sighed; her vulnerabilities displayed openly before the woman who held her. "I can't believe the mess I've created with my choices," she said; her voice riddled with guilt. "In three days' time, I've managed to send six lives into complete upheaval … and two of those lives don't even know about it yet …"

Olivia's eyes fluttered shut, as she contemplated the weight of Natalia's burden. "You weren't the only one who made less than ideal choices here …" she gently reminded.

"But I _am_ the one who slept with a man I didn't love … to avoid the truth of the one love I couldn't deny, even if I tried …" she said; chastising herself for her flawed choices yet again. "Things would be so different right now, if only I'd had the courage to tell you the truth – or at the very least, allowed you to tell me that you loved me, all those times you tried …"

"What things would be different, Natalia?" Olivia asked; not for lack of self-knowledge, but because she needed the younger woman to see that, with the exception of Frank being hurt, out of everything that had happened, in reality, very little would have changed. "Yes, if we had admitted our feelings months ago, we would have had more time to share … but, really, didn't we share that time _anyway_?" she asked rhetorically. "The context was different, of course, but the love was there all along, and … it gave us a foundation for our future. We don't have to question whether or not this is gonna _work_, because we already know that it _does_ …"

"Oh, _Olivia_, I'm not talking about whether or not we're gonna work," Natalia sighed; shaking her head against the older woman's shoulder. "I _know_ we will, because we already _do_. There's no question in my heart about that," she assured. "This is about the fact that I hurt you by sleeping with Frank; and it's about Frank, and what my choices did to him …" she said; quiet regret in her voice.

"I know … that if we had been honest with ourselves and with each other, Frank wouldn't have been hurt … And I'm _so_ sorry, that he ended up being caught in the crossfire. I wish there were something we could do, to make things different for him," Olivia said sincerely. "But there isn't, and we have to accept that."

"You didn't see the disillusionment on his face, Olivia," the younger woman argued. "You didn't see the hurt and desperation in his eyes. But _I_ did. Just like I saw them on _your_ face, in _your_ eyes, when I told you what happened with him. You think that I didn't notice, because … I was so wrapped up in my own feelings, but I _did_ … I saw it _all_ … and for the rest of my life, I'll never forget how it felt to look into your eyes, knowing the pain I had caused you …"

Olivia pulled back slightly, drawing Natalia's eyes to meet her own. "You know what?" she asked rhetorically; her tenacious spirit rising. "I'm not gonna keep letting you _do_ this to yourself, Natalia. I'm not gonna let you keep playing this '_if only_' game, because … it doesn't _change_ anything, Sweetheart. All it does is keep you shackled to the past," she contended. "And if there's one thing I've learned in life … it's that _nothing_ can ever move _forward_, when it's _shackled_ to the _regrets_ of the _past_ …"

"But how can you ever forgive me?"

The slightest hint of sorrow cast a shadow across the usual crystal-clear jade of Olivia's eyes. "Don't you understand, Natalia?" she whispered; gently touching the younger woman's face. "This isn't about _me_ being able to forgive _you_, Sweetheart. There's nothing for me to forgive," she reaffirmed. "This is about _you_ learning to forgive _yourself_ …"

"What do you mean?" Natalia retorted; shaking her head in confusion. "I tried to avoid my feelings for you, by sleeping with Frank," she said pointedly. "How can you say there's nothing for you to forgive?"

"Like I told you before … Yeah, it hurt like hell, knowing that you had been with him, but … the fact _is_, we _weren't_ together when that happened. And we weren't together, because _I_ hadn't been honest with _You_, _either_. I'm not chastising myself; I'm merely stating a fact. Yes, things would have been different, if either _one_ of us had been _honest_; but the fact remains that we weren't; and now this is where things stand. We can't _change_ the _past_, Natalia, so we have no choice but to move on from here …"

"So you can really just forget about the past … and move on, that easily …" Natalia wondered.

Olivia considered her words carefully before responding. "It isn't so much about _forgetting_ the past, as it is _learning_ from it …" she asserted. "And if _anyone_ knows about learning from past mistakes, it's me. That's why I've never judged you or faulted you for your mistakes, Natalia … because _seriously_? What right would I have to do that, given my _own_ history?"

"You're not that person anymore, Olivia," Natalia reminded.

"No, I'm _not_ …" Olivia readily agreed, "and … I don't mean that to sound self-deprecating …" she was quick to explain.

"Kinda sounds that way, whether you mean it to, or not …" Natalia gently pointed out.

"Yeah, I know it does. Especially given the conversation we had earlier today …" Olivia quietly sighed. "I guess it's just easier to see the speck in someone else's eye, than the log in one's own ..." she recognized. "Or … something like that …" she added timidly; attempting to cover her awkwardness, as she realized the incongruence of having used such a reference, given the dearth of her spiritual knowledge compared to Natalia's.

Natalia turned to look at her; a mixture of surprise and pride flashing in her eyes. "Olivia Spencer just made a Biblical reference …" she grinned. "Will _wonders_ never _cease_?"

Olivia laughed softly; relaxing, as she sent out a nod of appreciation for Natalia's handling of the comment. "_Oh_ … I've read a few Bible verses in my day …" she admitted nonchalantly; winking playfully at the younger woman.

"I kinda thought so …" Natalia said quietly; nudging Olivia's side with her elbow, as she cast a knowing grin toward the older woman.

"Don't start planning family Bible studies just yet …" Olivia teasingly warned.

"Oh, I wouldn't _dream_ of it …" Natalia volleyed; raising her right hand in oath, as she smiled at Olivia; instinctively knowing that the older woman's armor was slowly cracking.

Olivia smiled softly at her; thoughts turning back to their original conversation, as she pulled Natalia closer. "I won't lie to you, and tell you that I don't ever have self-deprecating moments, because, quite honestly, it wouldn't do me any good anyway. You know me better than _anyone_," she openly admitted. "And … you're one of the few people in this town, who isn't afraid to call me on my crap," she grinned. "Well, you, Doris … and _Reva_ …" she said, with a slight grimace and a roll of the eyes. She thought about her former nemesis for a moment; remembering the rejuvenating sense of satisfaction she always found in sparring with buxom blonde, and grinned. "I hate to admit it, but … I really actually admire the _old broad_, for her _spunk_."

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "Did you just call Reva O'Neill a _spunky_ _Old Broad_?"

A pensive expression covered Olivia's features for a transitory moment, as she considered Natalia's question. "_Yeah_, I _did_ …" she replied; a proud smirk on her face, "and she probably wouldn't like it very much; which is … _exactly_ why I find the little _term of endearment_ so _utterly_ _appealing_ …" she said, arching an eyebrow.

Natalia shook her head; laughing at Olivia's humorous candor.

"Ya _know_ …" Olivia said, those jade eyes twinkling with mischief, as a devilish grin invaded her lips, "I'm actually looking forward to the snarky remarks that are sure to flow, when she finds out about _us_ …"

"Oh, _Olivia_ …" Natalia sighed; rolling her eyes.

"_What_?!" Olivia exclaimed; feigning innocence. "You _know_ it'll be _fun_ …" she grinned, winking at the Latina.

"Oh, what, you mean _fun_ … like you had with Becky's and Owen's moms when we were at Towers that afternoon?"

"Don't _lie_ … you thought I was _Hot_, the way I got all _worked up_ that day …"

"As I _recall_ … _You_ were the one who called _me_ a Hottie …" Natalia winked.

"_Ohhh_, and you _were_, too …" Olivia literally grunted. "I just wanted to _nail_ you right there on the _bar_!"

"_Olivia_!"

"I'm just _sayin'_ …"

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Weren't we having a _serious_ conversation here?"

Olivia smiled softly and nodded her head. "Yeah, we were," she readily agreed. She paused for a moment, pondering that thought. "You know … that's one of the things I love most about us – The way we can move from serious to lighthearted and back to serious again, without ever missing a beat …"

"_Yeah_ …" Natalia said wistfully; a light smile gracing her lips, "that is one of the best things about our relationship – That natural sort of ebb and flow we have with one another …"

Catching Natalia's eyes, Olivia's expression turned from thoughtful to serious. "And speaking of that ebb and flow …" she said, breaking back into their previous conversation, "Really, I wasn't being self-deprecating at all. I was just being honest about who I am, and what I've done, because … acknowledging the past, helps remind me of how _different_ my _future_ can be, if only I make the right choices …" she explained. "And that's really my point …"

"What is?"

"My point is that … Having you in my life, _loving_ you, has changed me, Natalia. It has given me a _reason_ to make right choices. Your example has taught me things that I never really understood before – Like … how it feels to fight for someone, or have them fight for you, not because you have to, and not for personal gain, but for the mere fact that you _want_ to … that another person means so much to you, that you would give anything to make their world a better place …" she said. "And you did that for me … you _fought_ for me, when I didn't have the strength to fight for myself …"

"You fought for _me_ …" Natalia quietly acknowledged; remembering all the times Olivia had come to her rescue; all the times she had fought so valiantly for Rafe.

"Well, I certainly fought _with_ you …" Olivia said; eyes sparkling with mischief, the corners of her mouth curling up into that barely-there smile.

"_Ohh_, you fought with me a _lot_ …" Natalia grinned; eyes widening in emphasis; causing Olivia to laugh. "You _did_ …" she smiled.

They laughed together then; remembering all the fights, and acknowledging the underlying feelings that had caused them to clash with such passion.

And then, with the memory of those fights fresh in her mind, Olivia turned to the other big precept Natalia had taught her: Forgiveness. "You know, I understand why we fought so much, Natalia," she said; reflecting on the depth of their feelings, even then. "The passion in our fights was a direct reflection of the love we felt; at first, for Gus, and then, for one another …" she quietly acknowledged, "But … even knowing that we were fighting out of love, it doesn't change the fact that we said some incredibly _hurtful_ things to one another. And yet, no matter what I said to you, no matter how acrid my words, somehow, you always forgave me …"

"Well, of course I did," Natalia quietly replied. "I understood the reasons why …"

"And that's just it, Natalia … You taught me about forgiveness. Not only did you teach me the importance of it, but … you taught me how to do it. So, I know you know how to forgive others, because you taught _me_, once again by your own example. But like I said before, this has much more to do with an inability to receive forgiveness from others, an inability to forgive yourself, than it does with God, or anyone else, being unable to extend forgiveness to _you_ …" she quietly pointed out. "I fully admit that I don't know much about your God, but … I know enough to know that He has already forgiven you for whatever it is you think you've done. And Frank will forgive you, too. That's what he _does_. But _you_, Natalia … You have to find it in your heart to forgive _yourself_, before you can move forward, and truly embrace your life …"

Natalia turned silent, as she pondered Olivia's words, and after several minutes of non-responsiveness, Olivia nudged her gently. "We should go inside, Sweetheart," she suggested. "It's _freezing_ … and we've been out here a long time …"

Natalia knew she should probably acquiesce; but the air was crisp; the sky clear, as she gazed out across their farmland on this moonlit winter's night, and she wasn't quite ready to relinquish the tranquility she found within its comforting silence. "No … Not just yet …" she gently countered, "I know it's a bit unpleasant, but … winter, even with all its fierceness, as the winds whip around; slapping us with a cold, unrelenting hand, has a gentle side … a quiet repose, and a clarity of mind that comes with the brisk night air …"

Olivia smiled softly; leaning her cheek against Natalia's temple. "I didn't realize I'd fallen in love with a _poet_ …" she whispered; her gloved fingers gently caressing soft raven tresses. "You gonna write me a _sonnet_?"

Natalia exhaled a quick puff of air; more than just a breath, but not quite the fanfare of a soft laugh. "Not a poet. Just … a person who could use some of that clarity of mind …" she quietly replied, "but just so you know … I could write you a sonnet, every single day, for the rest of our lives, and never run out of reasons why I love you …"

"_Now_ who's being sappy?" Olivia teased; bending her head down to meet Natalia's eyes.

Natalia smiled at her. "You know, the interesting thing is … I learned something tonight about who's _truly_ sappy in this relationship – and who _isn't_ …" she teased; her voice lowering an octave at the end, as one eyebrow raised.

"What are you _talking_ about?" Olivia asked; eyeing her with teasing suspicion.

"I'm talking about _you_, helping _Frank_ … _woo_ me …" Natalia replied; eyes widening for effect as she used the antiquated term.

"_Ohh_, who uses that _word_ anymore?" Olivia snarked; grinning at the young woman with the ancient vocabulary. "It's like using _satchel_ or _tomfoolery_ …" she teased. "I mean, _nobody_ uses those words anymore …"

"Are you finished?" Natalia asked flatly; pinning her with that 'then shut-the-fuck-up' look, before she even answered.

"Yeah, pretty much," came the machine gun reply, before Olivia snapped her mouth shut.

"Good, then I'll continue …" Natalia said, in a monotone voice.

She smiled at Olivia then; but it was a smile that teetered on the edge, somewhere between serious and snarky; and the older woman couldn't quite decide, on which side it would land.

"All those times, when I thought it was _him_; when I thought he just … instinctively knew what I needed … it was _you_ …" the younger woman said quietly. And then her lips twisted just slightly before she spoke again, "Should I start calling you _Cyrano_?"

Olivia wanted to laugh, but decided it would be more fun to play deadpan. "Are you saying I have an unusually large nose?"

Natalia laughed softly. "No …" she said; her voice turning serious again, as she tipped Olivia's face, to meet the soft jade of her eyes. "I'm saying … you have perfect insight into the inner workings of my heart …" she whispered softly; before slowly bringing their lips together in a sweet, tender kiss.

As their kiss ended, Olivia gazed out across the winter skyline; noting how brightly the stars shone against the quiet darkness that cloaked their farmland. Slowly, her eyes scanned the constellations, and when she heard the soft cadence of guitar strings and tinkling of piano keys wafting from their living room, she smiled, recognizing the song; silently acknowledging just how perfectly it fit this precise moment in time.

"Do you remember, that day in my suite, when … you told me that you knew there was a reason Gus had to go …"

A mixture of nostalgia and anticipation played on the faint smile that graced Natalia's lips, as the whispered words met her ears. "And that I hoped one day I would understand the reason?" she quietly said; finishing Olivia's thought. Her thoughts turned inward for a moment, as she considered the revelations that had come to her during her conversation with Frank just a short time before. "_Yeah_ …" she breathed softly. "I _remember_ …"

Without any further question or explanation, Olivia looked at her; the expression on her face conveying more than mere words could ever say. "Dance with me …" she whispered softly. It was question, request and demand, all three; rolled into one ephemeral phrase that floated out into the cold night air, as she held out her hand; silently willing Natalia to accept.

Natalia smiled softly at her, and without saying a word, accepted Olivia's hand.

Olivia stood from the bench, gently tugging Natalia with her. The rock salt crackled under their feet, as she slowly led Natalia off their front porch and out under the stars, where she pulled her into strong, welcoming arms.

Soft jade eyes slowly caressed the smoothness of Natalia's face, before landing in those dark, shimmering pools of brown, as the opening stanza of the Tracy Byrd classic, _The Keeper of the Stars_ began to play …

_It was no accident, me findin' you  
Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew_

"You know, I never _believed_ … in Divine Intervention … until _you_ came into my life …" Olivia whispered softly; that barely-there smile playing on the tips of her mouth, as they moved slowly with the music._  
_

_Now I just can't believe you're in my life  
Heaven's smilin' down on me  
As I look at you tonight_

"But here tonight … with you in my arms; looking at me the way you do …"

_I tip my hat to the Keeper of __the Stars__  
He sure knew what He was doin'  
When He joined these two hearts  
_

"I wonder who I thought _I_ was, to _ever_ … question His wisdom …"__

_I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the Keeper of __the Stars__  
_

"Because you are … _everything_ to me …" she whispered breathily; jade eyes glistening with unspent tears. They felt warm against the brisk air that collided with them, and Olivia's eyes fluttered open and closed several times before finally fixing on Natalia's visage again.

The gentle, yet impassioned cadence of Olivia's voice brought tears to Natalia's eyes; and she reached out, tenderly touching the taller woman's cheek, as she watched those jade eyes fluttering open and closed before finally landing in her own. "_Olivia_ …" she breathed, the softness in her voice floating like feathers on the wind, "you are every _hope_ and every _dream_, everything I've ever wanted or needed, wrapped into the most _beautiful_ package I've ever received …"

The moonlight glistened against the smooth olive skin of her countenance, as dark jade eyes softly caressed the familiar contours of a perfectly tanned face; a gentle finger following in their wake.

_Soft moonlight on your face_

_Oh, how you shine_

"God, you are _so …_ _beautiful_ …" Olivia whispered breathily; the timbre of her voice sounding like a prayer, as the golden flecks in those shimmering eyes flickered in the soft moonlight, illuminating the depth of love and desire she felt for the woman she held in her arms. Nothing had ever felt so perfect; nothing ever so right.

_  
It takes my breath away  
Just to look into your eyes_

"You make me _feel_ beautiful when you look at me that way …" Natalia whispered; smiling softly into the eyes that held her captivated. "The love I see in your eyes …" she sighed, "_Oh_, Olivia … You just … you leave me _breathless_, the way you look at me …"

_I know I don't deserve a treasure like you  
There really are no words  
To show my gratitude_

"I've never done _anything_ … in my life, to deserve a love like yours …" Olivia quietly confessed, "but … I promise you, I'll spend the rest of my days, showing you … how thankful I am to have you, to hold you in my arms …"

_  
So I tip my hat to the Keeper of the Stars  
He sure knew what He was doin'  
When He joined these two hearts  
I hold everything  
When I hold you in my arms_

"There's a gentle voice inside you that calls to me, Olivia … it draws me to you, and I could just stay here forever in your arms, just gazing into your eyes, and be … _completely_ content …"

_  
I've got all I'll ever need  
Thanks to the Keeper of the Stars_

She touched Natalia's cheek with the back of her hand, and even through the glove, the younger woman swore she could feel fingers touching her skin. "You know, being here, with you, like this, is all _I_ need _too_ …" Olivia quietly confessed; tipping Natalia's chin, to meet her eyes. "Not that … I don't want to show you, physically, what I feel for you … because I _do_ – But even if we never had anything more than moments like this, I would still be completely happy; totally content, just knowing that you love me enough to want this life with me …"

Placing her hand over Olivia's, Natalia smiled softly. "I _know_ you would be," she quietly affirmed, "but I want _more_ than this for us … I want it _all_, Olivia. I want _everything_ that two people in love share …" she confessed.

_  
It was no accident, me finding you_

_Someone had a hand in it  
Long before we ever knew …_

"I want it _all_, Olivia … and I want it _with You _…" Natalia whispered, "because I _finally_ understand the _reason_ …" she breathed; tears trickling down her cheeks, nearly freezing in the cold night air, as she gently placed her hand atop Olivia's heart. "The reason _this_ … The reason is _you_ and _me_, Olivia … The reason is _us_ …"

Hot tears flooded Olivia's eyes, causing those golden flecks to shimmer in the moonlight, as her heart reveled in Natalia's impassioned acknowledgment of their love. Her breath caught in her chest, and a quiet sob escaped her lungs, as Natalia's gloved hand touched her cheek; wiping away the tears that flowed.

"I _love_ you, Olivia Spencer …" Natalia whispered in promise, "and that's _all_ I need to know …"

And as the music faded, Olivia slipped the gloves off her hands; dropping them to the ground; her eyes never leaving those dark, expressive orbs that beckoned to her. She reached out then, gently taking Natalia's face in her hands; feeling the coldness of the Latina's cheeks against the warmth of her own skin. "I am _so_ … _Completely _in love with you …" she breathed, drawing her into the most meaningful kiss they had ever shared.

As they lingered there in the cold night air, hearts and bodies fused in endless embrace, their wordless exchange became a shared promise, carried on a whisper, from one thankful heart to another; a promise that reached out from within the depths of their souls, extending immeasurable thanks to The Keeper of the Stars …


	7. Chapter 6: The Dance Part I

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, and Natalia and Rafe Rivera, and the extensive narrated back story in this chapter are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. I sincerely hope I've depicted it correctly, as my only exposure to Otalia, prior to April of 2009, was via clips on YouTube. I am a long-time viewer and fan of Guiding Light, having started watching nearly 28 years ago; however, the time constraints associated with mixing graduate school, full-time employment, and family life forced me to give something up – and unfortunately, right before the Otalia story began, it was my Guiding Light obsession that had to go. Had I known what was on the horizon, I certainly would have sacrificed something else. But, once again, I digress … So, as I post the first section of chapter 6, I must say a special thank you to my friend Cindy, and her pal Nicki, for their review and critique of the content in this post. I appreciate your time and attention more than you know.

That being said, the dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original, with the exception of Olivia's impassioned oration about Natalia's character, and the peanut butter appearance. I think you'll enjoy my version of how Olivia handles the wayward substance.

Rating: Chapter 6 is rated R for sexual situations, strong innuendo and language; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

There is a vitality, a life force, an energy, a quickening that is translated through you into action, and because there is only one of you, in all of time, this expression is unique. And if you block it, it will never exist through any other medium and be lost. The world will not have it."

Martha Graham

"I breathe you as you dance me, birthing we."

Darina Stoyanova

Chapter 6.1: The Dance

A self-indulged, egomaniacal tyrant, Olivia Spencer was accustomed to getting _what_ she _wanted_; _when_ she _wanted it_; in the _board_room … _and_ in the _bed_room. No questions asked. She was a master at making things happen; and once she made up her mind to do something, it didn't just _happen_; it happened _big_. She meticulously selected her target, setting her mark like an expert markswoman, and effortlessly conquered her prey; all without any fear of consequences, or any regard for morality, whatsoever. A self-proclaimed man-eater, she excelled in the sport making men desire her; then trapping them in her lair, where they floundered, powerless to gain their escape until they had served their decided purpose. Then, and only then, would she release them; sending them whimpering from her presence, like an injured forest animal, scurrying into the brush. Few held the prowess to rival her, in _either_ capacity; but when she found another who _could_, she revered them; made them her ally.

Olivia hadn't started out with a heart of steel; in fact, she had been much like her daughter Emma as a child – eyes bright with wonder at the world around her; always with an effervescent smile on her face, and a positive outlook in her heart. She had been carefree, affectionate, kindhearted, and loving. But the callousness of life: her teenaged years stained by the ubiquitous guilt of her mother's Catholic faith – a faith that was used as a malevolent weapon, rather than a source of comfort when Olivia had been drugged and raped by Jeffrey O'Neill at the age of sixteen, leaving her pregnant, alone, terrified, and forced by her condemnatory mother to accept fault for something which no woman should ever bear guilt; the loss of her beloved sister, Marissa; the acrid sting of endless poor choices; and countless betrayals by men who claimed to love her, had hardened her; ultimately turning her once-hopeful heart coldly away from God and all others who might genuinely love her. She had given up her firstborn child, in hopes that someday the haunting memories and unrelenting guilt would wane; yet somehow, that sacrifice had only acted as an anesthetic, allowing her mind to block out that horrific night, and obliterate her daughter's very existence for nearly two decades. Out of sheer instinct to survive the hellish chasm that was life, Olivia constructed impenetrable walls of protection around her embittered heart; cutting both emotions and conscience from her soul. She focused on getting ahead, by any means necessary; manipulating, lying, scheming her way to the top, as she claimed her independence by force, and vowed to never _need_ _Anyone_, or be at another's mercy, ever again. And until Natalia Rivera entered her life, only Olivia's daughters had held the power to break through the walls of steel that surrounded her heart …

Natalia Rivera was indisputably the polar opposite of Olivia Spencer. Her deep, abiding faith in God, the roots of which had been instilled in her by her parents and her beloved Abuela at a very young age, had become her source of strength throughout her own tumultuous life; a life that also found _her_ pregnant at the age of sixteen. The differences in their circumstances: Natalia's pregnancy was by her first love, Nicky Aitoro, she had chosen to keep her child, and most importantly, _Natalia_ had _hope_. When Natalia was left to raise her son Rafael alone, she, too, claimed her independence; though hers was obtained through sweat, tears, and faith, peppered with endless prayers of thanksgiving, rather than manipulation and scheming. No stranger to hard labor, she worked tirelessly to provide for Rafe; often taking multiple backbreaking jobs simultaneously, to make ends meet – and where physical labor failed; faith prevailed.

Where _Olivia_ provided for _herself_; _God_ provided for _Natalia_ – and therein, laid the foundation of their most fundamental difference …

____________________

Finally having been able to make peace with all that had happened to her at Jeffrey's hands, Olivia's emotional wounds were beginning to heal; though the scars would remain, long after the anger faded. She was forging a relationship with her eldest daughter, Ava; tentative as it may have been, at times; and enjoying watching Emma grow closer to her sister. Life was taking on a more peaceful cadence, and she finally found herself able to relax. Then the unimaginable happened – the shocking diagnosis of a terminal heart condition, which sent her entire world into a tailspin. Her instinctive response was to kick into survival mode; at least so much as she could, given that, without the miracle of a heart transplant, death was imminent. Accustomed to getting what she wanted, when she wanted it, for the first time in her adult life, Olivia Spencer felt completely powerless. She begged, borrowed, and would have willingly stolen, if such action could have accomplished her goal; but her exhaustive efforts were to no avail. And when her own efforts failed, finally, she prayed. She prayed like she had _never_ prayed before, to a God she had once believed in with a child-like faith; a God she was now certain only regarded her with acrid contempt,_ if_ He regarded her _at all_, to spare her life – Not only for her, but for her daughters. Yet, while praying fervently for this new lease on life, her lack of faith left her with a sense of foreboding; death was looming, and she was running out of time.

Afraid of dying alone, Olivia set her sights on Natalia's first love, the kindhearted Nicky, or Gus, as he was known in Springfield; pursuing him with a passion unparalleled in any of her previous male conquests - even going so far as to torment Natalia with the announcement of her salacious intent to steal the younger woman's would-be husband away. And thus, the _fireworks_ commenced …

Over the next several months, the two women engaged in myriad verbal skirmishes; veritable cat fights, they were, and their animosity toward one another grew to epic proportions. And while Natalia fought to save her renewed relationship with Gus, and the life she dreamed of for her son, Olivia succumbed to Gus's innate goodness, his kind, gentle spirit, and fell in love with him, as well. Ultimately, though, while Gus truly _cared_ for Olivia, and promised to always be there for her, Natalia and Rafe had become his life, and he had committed his future to them. He married her, and finally, Natalia's family was complete – or so she thought …

It was then that Olivia found her life momentarily entangled with the last person in the world she ever expected to trust: Jeffrey. Seeking absolution for his past transgressions, Jeffrey offered to marry Olivia; saving her from the frightful prospect of dying alone. Shockingly, she agreed; and her rapist became her husband.

Gus's untimely death in a motorcycle accident, while attempting to get to Olivia during a feigned medical emergency, rocked both women to the cores of their respective existences; leaving them both with decisions to be made, and consequences to be faced.

Grieving the loss of her husband, and knowing Olivia's life lay in her hands, Natalia prayed for guidance. It was a heart-wrenching decision, given their battle over Gus's figurative heart, and now, the all-out war between the tenets of her faith and her disdain for the spiteful, often unbearable woman. But when she saw Olivia's youngest daughter, Emma, at the hospital, bringing flowers to her Mommy, Natalia's heart clenched in her chest. She ached for the child; this precious little girl, completely innocent of everything, who was caught in the crossfire. She thought about her son; how he had grown up without his father, and as much as she wanted to return Olivia's spitefulness, she knew in her heart she couldn't allow the woman to die – not for Olivia's sake, but for Emma's. The little girl deserved to grow up with her Mommy, and Natalia knew what she had to do. And so, true to her character, Natalia choose to show God's love and compassion; giving Olivia her husband's literal heart.

And from the moment Natalia signed the authorization form, allowing the transplant team to give Gus's heart to the self-centered, egotistical hotelier, two divergent worlds forcefully collided; irrevocably entangling two seemingly completely incompatible lives in a union that would prove, over time, to be the most life-altering, fulfilling union either woman had ever known; the merging of two very different, yet somehow perfectly compatible, souls.

And so began the dance …

For Olivia, the news that Gus's death was the solitary reason she was still breathing, spiraled her into the deep abyss of depression; a place so deep and dark and desperate, she feared nothing and no one could ever rescue her. Embittered, Olivia chose to wallow in her grief, and insisted to everyone that she did not _want_ Gus's heart. And as she mourned his loss, and experienced the guilt for having lived while he died, as fervently as she had begged God and bargained with Him to bring her a new heart – she then cursed Him, for having answered her prayer. Neither a visit from her younger brother Sam, nor the love of her daughters, was enough to lift her shattered spirit. Olivia Spencer wanted to die. End of story. Fade to black …

For Natalia, the prospect of losing Gus so overwhelmed her that she frantically sought to keep him alive through Olivia; to hold onto the one piece of him that was left. Although a depressed Olivia was ready to die, Natalia refused to allow her to waste the precious gift she had been given; continually badgering the ungrateful hotelier; attempting to goad her into not giving up on life. The more fervently Olivia fought to destroy the heart Gus had given her, the more determinedly Natalia fought to save her. However, despite the younger woman's ardent efforts, unfortunately, her words had no affect.

At least not at first …

Natalia prayed. Olivia mocked her faith. Natalia nagged. Olivia belittled. Natalia walked away, only to return again, with greater determination. Olivia was hateful toward her. Natalia prayed for the strength to respond with love. Olivia insisted upon dying. Natalia declared that it wouldn't happen on _her_ shift. Olivia threatened to fire her. Natalia called her disgustingly selfish, and immature; and stubbornly dug her heels in. Olivia threw things. Natalia doggedly vowed, with a backbone of steel, that the maddening woman would live.

Olivia blamed herself for Gus's death, because she prayed for a heart, but didn't ask Him not to make it someone she loved; and self-deprecatingly accused Natalia of thinking it unlikely that God would listen to _her_, at all. Natalia showed compassion, telling her that God _loved_ her, and that she didn't believe it was Olivia's prayers that took Gus away. She attempted to quiet their mutual grief by telling her there was a reason Gus had to go; and that she hoped one day, she would understand that reason. Olivia responded by calling her stupid and self-righteous. Natalia walked away momentarily, and knowing how deeply the older woman was hurting, she took a leave of absence from her job, to keep watch over her; to protect her from her self-destructiveness.

Olivia refused to eat. Natalia told her God gave her a gift; so He obviously loved her, and encouraged her to keep up her strength. Olivia spewed venomous words toward her; telling her to take her God … and her soup, and leave her alone. Natalia called her a horrible, ungrateful person, and insisted that Gus wouldn't want her to squander the gift she was given. Olivia insisted Natalia couldn't force her to eat. Natalia goaded the woman by telling her that _unlike_ Olivia, _she_ wasn't a quitter. Then, unwilling to allow the sanctimonious woman to get the better of her, Olivia finally relented. Olivia groused. Natalia ignored her outbursts, and continued to show compassion. And always, _always_, no matter how much Olivia hurt or angered her, Natalia found it in her heart to understand the other woman's pain.

When Olivia was too weak to care for Emma, Natalia willingly took on the role of surrogate mother to the little girl; helping her with homework, making her Halloween costume, picking her up from school, taking her to dance lessons; ultimately forging bonds with both Emma and her mother that would last a lifetime. And no matter how much she may have wanted to walk away forever; leaving the exasperating woman to die, something in her heart called to her, and she was powerless to ignore its call. She planted herself in the center of Olivia's life; setting off a chain of events that would change the course of their lives forever.

And finally, after months of Olivia attempting to thwart all of Natalia's efforts, something deep inside the embittered woman began to change. The dance continued; only now, with a lighter, more joyful cadence. The walls she had so meticulously constructed around her heart slowly began to crumble under the gentle prodding of the persistent young woman. The changes were subtle at first – feigned indifference, rather than cursing and biting sarcasm, when Natalia appeared in her room, uninvited. And then they became more obvious - a quiet smile and a soft lilt in her voice, replacing the indifference upon Natalia's arrival; a silently mouthed "thank you," when Natalia protected Emma from seeing Olivia in a moment of physical or emotional weakness. As time passed, she began to look forward to Natalia's hovering; even secretly longed for the next time she would hear that familiar whir and click of the keycard in her door; the sounds that meant the beautiful Latina would soon be in her presence. She began to believe in life again, thanks to the perseverance of the younger woman's care, and even promised her that she was taking care of "him," one day at the hospital, as she gently touched her chest.

When Rafe skipped town with Gus's ex-wife, Harley Cooper, after shooting Jeffrey, who at the time was the District Attorney; thus, turning Natalia's world upside down again, for the first time in Olivia's life, the shrewd businesswoman found herself wanting to help another person; no matter the personal cost. She funded Natalia's trip to visit her son in Greece, and upon his return to the States, Olivia stood by the Latina's side during his subsequent imprisonment.

When Rafe was beaten and brutalized in prison, Olivia took on the prison warden; fighting like a lioness protecting her cub. Natalia got angry with her for her tactics; attempting to explain to the hotheaded hotelier that, rather than fighting a losing battle against the system, she needed to make it work for her, so that ultimately, her son could come home. Understanding Natalia's plight, yet unwilling to stand by and do nothing, Olivia raised the stakes; calling in a favor from the governor, to get Rafe moved to a safer prison. Whatever it took, that's what Olivia Spencer was willing to do to prove her unspoken commitment to Natalia and her son. And while Olivia sought ways to offer support, Natalia managed to prove, once again, that Olivia Spencer was not the only pig-headed woman in their tumultuous relationship. Despite Natalia's dogged determination to keep Olivia alive, whether she liked it or not, when trouble came to her own life, much to Olivia's frustration, the stubborn young woman adamantly refused to accept Olivia's assistance. And yet, the moment Olivia needed her again, Natalia was right there, covering for the weakened woman in a business meeting, by pretending to be her assistant.

The dance was confusing and frustrating to Olivia; but despite that, she knew in her heart, she never wanted it to end …

Impressed with Natalia's initiative, Olivia began to see the younger woman in yet another new light. She recognized within the younger woman the innate ability to quickly assess a difficult situation, formulate an aggressive plan of action, seamlessly execute that plan, and follow through to conclusion; all without skipping a beat. It was a keen ability that Olivia herself possessed; and watching Natalia work was like therapy to the experienced businesswoman. She knew instinctively that with Natalia's innate abilities, and the guidance of Olivia's practiced hand, the younger woman's potential was limitless. And not wanting to squander an opportunity for either of them, she immediately offered Natalia a job as her executive assistant.

It was fear of failure, fear of the unknown, and a serious dearth of self-confidence on Natalia's part that led to the fight that ensued. And before it was over, Olivia was angry and frustrated again; but this time, her anger and the ensuing frustration were about more than just Natalia's stubborn streak, they were about the fact that the younger woman couldn't see the true depth of her own potential; despite Olivia passionate attempt to explain it to her.

Then, the unthinkable happened – Olivia's body began to reject Gus's heart. She realized then, how much she truly _needed_ Natalia; and though it pained her deeply to drop her guard and let go of her foolish pride, she begged the younger woman to help her; to take the position she was offered, so that Olivia could check into the hospital, knowing her business, and Emma's future, would be in good hands. Natalia started to agree; then her insecurities kicked in, and she began to hedge. And when Olivia's frustration once again got the better of her, she worked herself into a frenzied state, causing her heart to go into cardiac arrest, and stop beating.

And in that moment, with Olivia lying lifeless on the ground next to her, the depth of Natalia's love for this woman began to flood her heart and soul. Her feelings simultaneously confused and comforted her, as her heart was besieged by fear – fear of losing yet another person she loved. She prayed; more fervently than she had ever prayed in her life, as she lay by Olivia's side; holding a lifeless hand to her own heart, gently stroking those chestnut locks, and crying, as she commanded the stubborn hotelier not to give up on life; begging her not to give up on Emma, on Ava, or … on _her_ …

Later, at the hospital, when Olivia was told she needed a pacemaker, Natalia saw the desperation in the older woman's deep jade eyes, and finally accepted the offer to work as her executive assistant. Though she insisted she hadn't accepted the position for Olivia's sake, in her heart she knew the truth – she would have done _anything_ for this woman; even sacrificed her own life if necessary. Olivia studied her carefully, recognizing the depth of Natalia's commitment to her, and acknowledging her own growing commitment to the woman; and for the first time since her heart transplant, she uttered the words "I want to _live_ …"

Though Natalia was uncertain of her ability to handle the responsibility, Olivia _pushed_ her, _believed_ in her; and encouraged her to believe in herself. Even in her continually-weakening condition, from somewhere inside her, Olivia found the strength to deliver a quiet, yet impassioned proclamation, acknowledging all of the qualities she admired in Natalia. "You've got to _stop_ _doing_ this … You've gotta stop _seeing_ yourself as this _put-upon_ woman, who's waiting for the next catastrophe. Do you even _know_ who _you Are_?! _You_ … you raised a kid, _all_ by _yourself_, from the time you were a teenager. You competed with Harley for Gus, and _You're the one_ who ended up with him … and then after _all_ that, _you give Me his heart_. You lose … the _love_ of your _life_, and you decide to _give_ _me_ his _heart_. And we _both_ _know_ that you _hated_ me …"

When Natalia attempted to deny the accusation, Olivia called her on her crap. "You're _lying_ …" she gently, yet knowingly accused, before continuing her oration. "Your son's in prison; and you _still_ haven't lost faith. You don't feel sorry for yourself. You don't … you don't run around _hurting_ people, or _drinking_ too much, or … _sleeping_ with _losers_. You're a _freaking_ _Super_hero … Natalia," Olivia said, finishing her celebration of all that embodied the younger woman, "so how can you be afraid of running a _staff_ meeting? It's kind of unbelievable …"

Olivia's words, her passionate delivery, were powerful beyond measure; penetrating a place inside Natalia that had never been touched by another living soul. They inspired in her a deep sense of pride – something that had been forbidden by the tenets of her Catholic faith – for all that she had accomplished in her life; and infused her with courage and strength, and a sense of self-worth, the likes of which she had never known. And with Olivia's resolute faith in her as her driving force, Natalia gently held her hand; locking eyes with her, as she solemnly vowed to make Olivia proud.

Then, after quietly encouraging the older woman about her impending surgery, Natalia took her leave; heading to the Beacon, to make good on her promise to a woman who, despite both of them and their past resistance against one another, she had grown to love, with every fiber of her being.

And as she watched Natalia walk away – head held high, shoulders back, determination in her step, a soft smiled flickered across Olivia's lips; pride twinkling in her jade eyes from the knowledge that the younger woman had finally taken the first step toward the promising future that awaited her.

Upon Olivia's release from the hospital, the two women began they began working closely together; their understanding of both one another, and of themselves, deepening; providing both women with the sense of connectedness they had longed for since leaving their childhood homes, so many years ago.

And the subtle undertow of the dance began to ripple on the surface …

Despite their growing connection, their arguments certainly didn't end. In fact, fueled by their deepening understanding of one another, their arguments actually intensified, as each woman passionately fought not only _with_ the other; calling one another on their crap, but _for_ the other, and for one another's children. Though their disagreements often began as heated arguments, they always ended with a calm discussion; each woman gaining insight into the heart, soul and mind of the other; and through all their efforts to protect one another, Olivia taught Natalia that sometimes, one needs to _fight_; while Natalia taught Olivia that sometimes, one needs to simply _have faith_. And finally, in the single most _telling_ act of surrender, Olivia allowed herself to not only _need_ Natalia, but to _believe_ that the ever-faithful woman would _always_ be there. Olivia called, and said those three little words: "_I need you_ …;" and Natalia instantly responded with four words of her own: "_I'm on my way_ …"

Those words were a promise – one in which Olivia desperately needed to believe; one which Natalia vowed to _always_ honor.

The cadence of their interactions infused Olivia, infused them _both_, with a passion for life; fulfilling them in ways neither quite yet understood, and that neither of them wanted to question. And then, when Natalia suggested that Olivia and Emma move into the farmhouse with her, for their mutual benefit, much to her own surprise, Olivia hadn't hesitated for even a moment. Once settled into the farmhouse, the entanglement intensified exponentially, as separate lives took on a sense of oneness; their ability to live, work and parent together becoming seamless; like a well-oiled machine. It came naturally to them; like breathing, and they embraced it without a single thought or discussion about how it had come to pass. Natalia's bond with Emma grew deeper, and though, due to logistics, Olivia was unable to establish an equally close bond with Rafe, at least not at the time, her fierce protective side had been activated long ago, and she continued her fight to protect him in ways that Natalia would probably never know.

And now that they were _together_, five lives being irrevocably changed for the better; that sense of oneness took on new meaning; adding a bonus layer of rightness to their perfectly enmeshed existence … And finally, Olivia came to view her new lease on life as bittersweet. Not only for the loss of Gus, but for the fact that, if not for his death, she would never have known the indescribable love she shared with Natalia.

There were still discussions to be had, issues to be addressed, decisions to be made, but … there were also moments to be shared; memories to be recorded for eternity – And Olivia and Natalia were ready to embrace it all …

____________________

One snow day led to two, and the next thing they knew, it was Wednesday – Time to return to the real world …

"Em, hurry up, finish your pancakes, Sweetie," Natalia encouraged, "the bus will be here in less than ten minutes," she reminded, as she scurried about the kitchen, preparing their daughter's Wednesday Super Secret Sandwich: Peanut butter and banana, on whole grain bread, with the crusts cut off, of course.

Olivia bustled into the kitchen; the heels of her Gucci pumps clicking determinedly against the hardwood planks of the farmhouse floor. "I'm _so_ sorry …" she said, apologizing, once again, for her morning tardiness, as her briefcase and matching Gucci handbag landed in one of the chairs at their table with a thud. She let out a sigh. "I over-slept aga …" Her words cut off mid-thought, as she noticed the expression on Natalia's face.

"I'm almost done, Natalia," Emma replied brightly; smiling up at her other mommy.

The sight of Olivia in that perfectly tailored, gray pinstriped Armani suit; soft chestnut curls bouncing around her beautifully flushed face, stopped Natalia in her tracks – so much so, that Emma's response didn't even phase her. An involuntary gasp left her mouth agape, as the knife she was using to slice the banana silently slipped from her fingers; only to quickly break that silence with a sharp pinging against the table; much like the rampant thoughts pinging through her brain, and the unmentionable pinging going on in other parts of her body. _God … You are So sexy … If Emma weren't here, I would So just take you right here on the table …_ she thought; allowing her carnal side to emerge for a split second. _Oh, who are you kidding, Natalia? You don't even know the first thing about How to take her …_ she quickly admonished herself. She made a mental note that she needed to look into that; and then, she tossed up a silent apology to God, for both her heinously impure thoughts, and for taking His name in vain. 

"Honey, what's wrong?"

"Huh? What? _Nothing_ …" came the machine gun reply; a confused look on her face as her eyes skittered around the table, looking for the wayward knife. She exhaled sharply, shaking her head, attempting to clear the fog from her brain, as she silently willed away that incessant aching between her legs; all the while, praying that Olivia wouldn't notice the crimson blush that was creeping across her cheeks. Finally, she retrieved the knife, and continued the sandwich preparations; her mind still wandering aimlessly in the Olivia-induced fog. _Damn you, Olivia Spencer … Why do you have to be so Beautiful …? Shit. _Sigh. _Hail Mary, Full of Grace. The Lord is with thee. Blessed art thou among women … _

Olivia shot her an amused look, shook her head and grinned. "Okay …" she laughed softly; not really knowing how else to address the reaction. She walked over to Natalia then, pulling her close; jade eyes smiling into pools of deep mahogany.

"Be _careful_ … you'll get peanut butter all over your suit …" Natalia warned; strategically holding the knife away from Olivia's back.

"I don't _care_ …" Olivia quietly replied with an emphasizing arched eyebrow and that sexy _almost_ smile. She kissed Natalia slowly; her tongue lightly brushing over the younger woman's lower lip. "Good _morning_, Beautiful," she whispered.

"Mmm … _Morning_, Gorgeous," Natalia quietly replied; smiling against Olivia's lips; the musky scent of the older woman's cologne, mixed with the sweet taste of her lips, leaving her even more entranced than just the mere sight of her in that power suit. And that incessant aching continued … _Damn. Hail Mary, Full of Grace …_

"I get bananas _twice_ today!" Emma cheerily announced, interrupting their newly-formed morning ritual with her random thought. "Mom, I have papers in my folder for you to sign …" she added, as an afterthought.

Giving Natalia a knowing look, Olivia snatched another quick kiss; and then slipped out of her arms, as the real morning activities began.

"_Yes, you do_ …" Natalia grinned; addressing the banana comment, as she gently squeezed Emma's chin between her thumb and forefinger, before leaning over, pecking their little girl on the cheek.

"Where's your folder, Baby?" Olivia asked.

"The extra potassium is good for you …" Natalia announced; turning to the china cabinet to retrieve Olivia's coffee cup; filling it, as she had countless mornings before.

"It was in my back pack …"

"Oh, don't forget … the permission slip for Emma's …"

"What's '_tassium_?" Emma inquired; scrunching up her nose at the unfamiliar feel of the word as it tangled with her tongue, before tripping through her lips.

"_Got it_ … Thanks, Honey …" Olivia interjected, tossing an appreciative glance and that winsome smile toward her partner, as she held up the paper in question.

Natalia turned to her, stealing a kiss, as she handed her the cup full of morning sustenance she knew her partner needed.

"And … _thank_ you … for the _coffee_," Olivia added; slowing the morning velocity momentarily, to show her appreciation, as she tipped the cup toward Natalia, before taking that first sip. She closed her eyes and sighed as she swallowed; allowing the hot liquid to both wake her up, and soothe her.

Natalia smiled at her. "You're welcome," she said; understanding the sense of calm the sustaining liquid brought to Olivia, in the midst of morning chaos. Unbeknownst to the hotelier, though, Natalia had long ago switched their coffee supply, both at the Beacon and at their farmhouse, from regular to decaf; a change made to ensure Olivia's heart would not be compromised by her addiction to the substance. The hotelier had been excruciatingly crabby for the first week; thankfully attributing her mood swings to PMS, and then she had leveled out, as she successfully overcame her addiction, without even knowing it. Natalia knew she couldn't control what Olivia drank when not in her presence; but her heart rested much easier, knowing she had done all she could to protect the woman she loved.

Olivia set the cup on the table; porcelain clinking against wood, and sighed. She quickly reviewed the document for the upcoming field trip, as Natalia finished making Emma's sandwich, and turned her attention to the refrigerator.

"Em, do you want an … apple …" she said, drawing out the word, as she searched the crisper drawer for other choices, "or … grapes … with lunch today?"

"It's a … mineral … and it's important for your muscles, and your heart and brain function," Olivia informed; turning her attention back to her daughter's inquiry regarding potassium, as she signed the permission slip.

"Umm … apple," Emma answered decidedly; taking a drink of her milk to wash down the last of her banana pancakes. "Ooh, can I have some extra peanut butter to dip it in?" she asked expectantly.

Natalia checked the clock, to ensure they were running on schedule. "How are those pancakes coming, Jellybean?"

"_May_ I …" Olivia corrected, as she lovingly tousled her daughter's hair. "Natalia, _Honey_, have you seen her folder?" she asked; rummaging through the Emma's back pack, and coming up empty.

"Sorry, Mom … _May_ I …" Emma giggled. "I'm finished, Natalia," she announced proudly; wiping her mouth with a quick swipe of her sleeve across her face.

"_Emma_ …" Olivia sighed; rolling her eyes at her daughter's use of her sleeve as a napkin.

"_Oh_, yeah, Baby. I pulled it from her back pack, and put it on the table after dinner last night …" Natalia answered.

Emma smiled brightly at the terms of endearment exchanged between her two mommies; then responded to her mother's admonition. "_Sorry_, Mom …" she groaned.

"_That's_ my girl," Natalia said, directing her comment toward Emma; never missing a beat, as she washed and dried the apple. "Now, put your dishes in the sink, please … and let's find your hat and coat …" she instructed; slicing the apple, before placing it into a sandwich bag, and slipping it into Emma's _High School Musical _lunchbox.

"Okay," Emma cheerily agreed; the recent admonition long-forgotten, as she hopped off the chair to do as Natalia asked.

Olivia easily spotted the bright blue parent-teacher communication folder, and released a sigh of relief, as she pulled it out from under the pile of Beacon paperwork on the kitchen table. "Thank you," she said appreciatively; casting a glance toward Natalia, before reviewing and signing a math worksheet and a social studies paper that were located inside. "You did a great job on your assignments, Em," she said encouragingly. "I'm _proud_ of you, Baby …"

"We _both_ are …" Natalia interjected; smiling proudly at Emma.

"Thanks," Emma smiled; looking quite pleased for having made her two mommies so proud.

"And yes, you may have extra peanut butter …" Natalia smiled; winking at their little girl, as she grabbed a small plastic container to fill with the requested substance.

"Honey, were you able to finish the contracts for the Emerson reception before we left the office last Friday?" Olivia inquired; smiling to herself at the ease with which such terms of endearment slipped from her tongue toward the Latina; as she returned the documents to the folder, along with the signed permission slip, and tucked it into Emma's back pack. "I wanna make sure we lock that one down."

"Yay!!" Emma exclaimed; jumping up and down excitedly, before sprinting off to the living room in search of her winter outerwear.

Natalia settled into her chair, as she packed the remainder of Emma's lunch in her lunchbox, and closed the latch. "Mmm … Yeah, Baby …" she answered; proud that she had anticipated Olivia's expectations correctly. "The originals went out by courier Friday afternoon …" she informed; shoving a spoonful of peanut butter into her mouth, "and your copy …" she struggled to add, grinning sheepishly at Olivia, "is in the folder on your desk …"

Olivia grinned, and mocked Natalia's attempt at communication, as she walked to the other side of the table; garnering a confused look from the younger woman. Ignoring the unspoken query, she bent down, taking Natalia's face in her hands. "You have peanut butter … on your corner of your mouth," she whispered; leaning down, catching that corner with her lips; slowly, deliberately licking the smooth, thick substance away, like a mother cat, cleaning her kitten.

Natalia moaned softly at the contact, her lips parting in response; and as the final remnants of peanut butter disappeared, Olivia slipped her tongue between those slightly parted lips; kissing her slowly, sensually.

And when their kiss ended, amongst protests from the younger woman, Olivia searched dark eyes, "_Later_ …" she whispered in promise.

"I'll hold ya _to_ that …" Natalia replied breathlessly; gazing up into those dusky jade eyes.

"Good … I like it when you hold me accountable …" Olivia quietly declared; that sexy half-smile teasing the corners of her mouth. "In fact, I like it when you hold me … _Period_ …" she whispered.

Natalia smiled softly; dark eyes searching jade. "I'm glad you feel that way, because I intend to hold you _forever_ …" she quietly replied.

A slight blush crept across Olivia's usually composed features. "Is that a _promise_?" she asked, almost shyly.

"One of many I intend to make to you …" Natalia whispered; kissing Olivia again.

"The bus is here!" Emma announced; racing back into the kitchen with her coat, hat, scarf and gloves; jolting her two mommies from their quiet moment, and springing them into action.

Olivia slipped Emma's arms into her coat, swiftly fastening the buttons, as Natalia plopped the hat on their daughter's head, and wrapped the scarf around her neck, from behind. Then, she snaked the straps of Emma's back-pack around little arms, as Olivia handed over the lunchbox. Simultaneously, they kissed rosy little cheeks, and with harmonizing expressions of love, they ushered their daughter out the back door.

Olivia leaned against the doorframe, smiling softly, as Natalia wrapped loving arms around her waist; lightly pressing against her, as she rested her head against her partner's chest. Olivia rested her chin against the top of Natalia's head, as they watched their little girl, scampering to board the bus; a sense of contentment blanketing them both.

The bus doors closed, safely encasing Emma inside, and Olivia exhaled a deep sigh of relief. "We made good time this morning," she quietly noted; smiling as though it were their greatest accomplishment. "Better than last week …"

"Yeah … well … we'd make even _better_ time … if _someone_ would get out of _bed_ when her alarm goes off …" Natalia proclaimed; smiling up at the taller woman, as she punctuated her words with playful pokes at the tardy offender's ribs.

Olivia leaned in, nuzzling Natalia's ear. "Mmm … If you think it's a _challenge_ getting me out of bed _now_ … just _wait_ until we're _sharing_ a bed …" she playfully warned; her voice low and sultry, as she slowly nibbled the younger woman's earlobe. "You'll _never_ get me out _then_ …"

Natalia moaned softly; the low register of Olivia's morning voice, mixed with the sensation of her hot mouth, leaving the younger woman completely defenseless. Sinewy fingers tangled in chestnut locks, as Olivia's arms wrapped tightly around her waist; pulling her closer.

Time suspended, as their kisses continued, slow and sensual; Olivia's desire tamped in a slow, steady burn, until finally, she broke away from those full, luscious lips; the heat of her mouth trailing down Natalia's neck. And then the steady burn burst into flames; surging through her veins like lightening. Her lungs emitted a low, guttural groan; sending it billowing from her lips, as they moved across heated olive skin.

Natalia shifted on her feet; the weight of her desire for this woman who held so securely, kissed her so passionately, adamantly tugging at her insides. The now-familiar dipping quickening that always accompanied Olivia's kisses, besieged her once again, and instinctively, she knew: If they didn't leave soon, they would never leave at all … And as much as she _wanted_ Olivia, she didn't want to spoil what she knew would be the most intensely beautiful experience of her entire life, by giving in to desire before she was certain she was fully prepared for all that would be rightfully expected of her. "Baby, we need to _go_ …" she declared; her voice exhaling in ragged gasps, as she attempted to distract the hotelier from her wayward behavior.

Olivia grinned against Natalia's ear. "Maybe _you_ need to go …" she whispered; "but … _I_ need to keep doing _this_ …" she growled; her lips and tongue gliding along the contour of the younger woman's jaw, as they made their way back to her mouth; claiming her in another slow, lingering kiss.

A soft groan slipped from Natalia's lips, as Olivia's mouth slowly trekked across a perfectly tanned cheek; effortlessly reclaiming those beckoning lips. "I'm being _serious_, Olivia …" Natalia gasped against the hotelier's mouth; nearly choking on her words, as that experienced tongue flicked out, teasing the Latina's lower lip. "We have a 9:30 scheduled with Josh and Matt regarding the renovations …" she gently reminded.

"Reschedule it …" Olivia commanded; her voice a throaty growl, as she stealthily slipped her tongue between Natalia's lips; deepening their kiss.

Natalia groaned; then giggled; extricating herself from their kiss. Her eyes flickered with an amalgamation of amusement and desire, as her lips curled into a smile. "We've already rescheduled twice this week because of the snowstorm …" she reminded. "They were completely understanding about _that_, but … I'm not so certain they would be so inclined if I called to reschedule so you could spend more time making out with your girlfriend …" she grinned.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Au _contraire_, mon amour …" she volleyed; a devilish grin teasing at the corners of her lips. "The thought of two women _making out_ … is every man's _fantasy_ …" she pointed out. "They'd probably be willing to work for _free_, just for an opportunity to catch us in action …" she winked.

"_Oh_, _Olivia_ …" Natalia sighed, rolling her eyes, as she shook her head back and forth; the slightest hint of a smile teasing at the corners of her mouth.

The teasing grin on Olivia's lips cracked into a full-blown smile. "I know … I _know_ … I'm _completely_ incorrigible …" she laughed.

"Yes. You _are_ …" Natalia quickly agreed; grinning at the hotelier. "Now, come on …" she urged; taking Olivia's hand, pulling her toward the living room. "We're gonna be late …"

A sharp grunt of disapproval was Olivia's only response, as she allowed herself to be dragged into the living room to retrieve their coats.

"_So_ … you're my _girlfriend_ now – are _ya_?" Olivia smirked, as Natalia pushed her out the front door.

"Oh, just … shut up, and get in the _car_ …"

____________________

While the main thoroughfares were certainly passable, even after two days, Olivia found some of the rural roads leading from the farmhouse, back toward civilization, to be less than ideal. As such, the drive to the Beacon took decidedly longer than usual; and was mostly shrouded in silence – a rarity, on _any_ morning. Their usual morning commute was seasoned with their unique style of light banter, or tinted with last-minute strategizing for an upcoming meeting with a prospective client or vendor, and on occasion, even peppered with an argument; though never one of any real significance. Today was different, though, for myriad reasons, and they rode together, in comfortable silence; each woman adrift in her own thoughts, as they contemplated, with a mixture of excitement and trepidation, the changes that lie ahead.

Once they made their way onto the more amiable streets of Springfield proper, Olivia took her right hand off the steering wheel; reaching over, gently placing it atop Natalia's. Their fingers instinctively laced together – as if they knew they belonged; as if they had always been that way.

Olivia squeezed her hand. "You a little nervous, Sweetheart?" she asked quietly; casting a glance toward the uncharacteristically quiet Latina.

Natalia felt the pressure on her chest release, as she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. "Maybe a little …" she confessed; her voice shy and reserved. "Honestly … I'm not certain if the fact that Frank knows now, makes things better … or _worse_ …" she winced.

Olivia considered Natalia's position for a moment; then nodded her head. "Probably a little of _both_ …" she astutely surmised. "Think about it …" she gently persuaded, "Before your conversation with Frank the other night, the notion of the outside world knowing about us, was all philosophical …"

"Yeah … And now … it's about to become _reality_ …" Natalia quietly interjected; finishing Olivia's thought.

Casting another glance toward the Latina, Olivia studied her profile for a transitory moment. Then, returning her eyes to the road to ensure their safety, she brushed a reassuring thumb across the top of Natalia's hand. "Are you certain you're okay with that?" she asked; concern etched in her voice. "Because … we don't have to tell anyone _anything_, until you're ready …"

Turning her head toward Olivia, Natalia studied her intently for a moment; then leaned over, brushing a soft kiss across her cheek. "I _love_ you, Olivia …" she whispered; gently squeezing the hotelier's hand.

Olivia smiled at the contact; the softly spoken words. "What did I do to deserve _that_?" she asked quietly; finally pulling into her parking space at the Beacon. She placed the car in park, killed the engine, released her seatbelt, and turned toward Natalia; all within a matter of a few seconds.

"You're being _incredibly_ patient with me …" Natalia answered; releasing her own seatbelt, and effortlessly sliding toward Olivia.

A triumphant grin flickered across Olivia's lips. "And … as you well _know_, patience is _not_ my virtue …" she said; feeling proud of the progress she was making.

"I know …" Natalia openly agreed; gently caressing Olivia's cheek. "That's why I handle all the _sensitive_ negotiations … at home …" she said, kissing her softly; "_and_ at the Beacon …" she grinned, kissing her again. "And leave _you_ to wheel-and-deal with the _Good-'Ol-Boys_ – 'cause … all _they_ require is a bottle of your best bourbon … and the innate ability to talk _bullshit_ until the entire _room_, _wreaks_ of _manure_ …" she teased.

Olivia's eyes widened in surprise; her head jerking back in an autonomic movement. "Are my ears _deceiving_ me, or … did _Saint_ _Natalia_ just utter a _blasphemy_?" she said surreptitiously; grinning proudly at the Latina.

"_Oh_ … shut up …" Natalia playfully scolded; rolling her eyes.

Olivia just laughed.

Natalia looked at her then, her features softening. "Seriously, Olivia …" she said softly, "I know patience is difficult for you, but … you really _are_ getting _better_ …" she recognized.

"Thank you for noticing …" Olivia said; an uncharacteristic meekness in her voice, as she smiled softly at Natalia. "Just … don't tell anyone – Okay?" she postured clandestinely. "I _do_ have a reputation to uphold, ya know …"

Natalia chuckled at the hotelier's ever-present need to appear as a heartless, impatient barracuda amongst her staff, and casually wrapped her arms Olivia's neck. "Your secret is safe with me, Boss …" she whispered; lightly brushing Olivia's lips with her own.

Olivia gazed into those deep mahogany eyes; a sense of security enveloping her. "_All_ of my secrets are safe with you …" she whispered; as she reached up; tucking a wayward curl behind the Latina's ear.

"And they always will be …" Natalia quietly assured; ghosting another kiss across the fullness of Olivia's lips, before leaning her forehead against the hotelier's temple; exhaling softly.

"I know …" Olivia breathed; secure in the certainty of Natalia's love _for_ her, and protectiveness _of_ her.

Natalia closed her eyes; enjoying the nearness of Olivia. "I think Greg saw us pull in …" she quietly noted; reluctance evident in her tone.

"Yeah, I know …" Olivia sighed; receiving the unspoken message in Natalia's comment, yet, not quite ready to relinquish their moment together.

"So … we should probably get inside, before he sends out a search party …" Natalia sighed heavily.

"You're probably right …" Olivia grudgingly conceded; desperately clinging to their last few moments together before facing the real world. "Half the staff is _already_ waging bets as to the nature of our relationship, so …"

"You _know_ about that?!" Natalia exclaimed; jerking her head back, and locking eyes with the hotelier.

Olivia grinned. "Sweetheart …" she said, shaking her head back and forth, unable to believe she would have to explain this to Natalia, of all people, "this is _my_ hotel … _Nothin'_ goes on around here, that _I_ don't _know_ about …"

"So … I guess that means you already know the _odds_ …" Natalia grinned.

Olivia laughed heartily; causing Natalia's heart to skip a beat. "Not only do I _know_ the odds … I _set_ 'em, Baby …" she bragged; proudly squaring her shoulders; a satisfied smirk adorning her lips. "I'm the freakin' _bookmaker_ …"

Natalia's jaw dropped; her eyes widening. "How did you …?" she swallowed the question, as Olivia's lips curled into that Cheshire grin. "Nevermind … I don't even _wanna_ know …"

"Good call …" Olivia chuckled. Her expression turned devilish then, as she leaned toward Natalia. "_Now_ … what do you say we …"

"_Wait_ …" Natalia interrupted, halting her abruptly, "Isn't that like _cheating_ – _Knowing_ the _outcome_, _before_ you set the _odds_?"

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Now _how_ could I have _possibly_ known the _outcome_?" she asked; feigning complete innocence.

Natalia just gave her that look.

"Really. _How_?" Olivia hedged; palms upright, as she shrugged her shoulders.

Natalia sighed and arched an eyebrow; the corner of her mouth twisting up on one side, indicating her annoyance.

"I … I set those odds … _weeks_ ago …" Olivia stammered; her eyes darting back and forth nervously.

"When?"

Olivia met her with a blank stare. _Fuck._

"_When_, Olivia?" Natalia pressed; her dark eyes burning holes straight through the hotelier.

"Oh, _alright_!" Olivia snapped; rolling her eyes. "After the day you almost kissed me in the hospital …" she blurted; immediately clasping her hands over her mouth; jade eyes widening, in anticipation of Natalia's response.

"How did you know about _that_?!" Natalia exclaimed; mahogany eyes frantically searching the hotelier's face, as she blushed profusely.

The corners of Olivia's mouth twitched into that barely-there smile.

Natalia's eyes widened, as realization dawned. "Oh, my God … You were _awake_!" she exclaimed; her expression gelling into anger. "_Really_, Olivia?!" she shrieked; slapping the older woman on the arm. "How _could_ you?!"

"_Hey_!" Olivia yelped; crinkling her nose, her brow furrowing. "What the hell was _that_ for?" she barked; groaning as she rubbed the offended appendage.

"You know _exactly_ what it was for …" Natalia snapped; anger flashing in those dark, expressive eyes. "You heard everything I said; _felt_ everything I _did_ …" she sulked; vacillating between anger and embarrassment.

"_So_?" Olivia retorted; scrunching up her brow, one corner of her mouth curling upward, as she allowed the unspoken question to linger.

"_So_?!" Natalia parroted incredulously; eyes darkening as her temper flared. "It's like … you were _invading_ my _thoughts_ …"

Olivia admittedly loved watching the Latina's temper flare, and while knowing full-well that Natalia had every right to be angry, she was enjoying the skirmish far too much to give in easily; and she arched an eyebrow in challenge. "Hey, _you_ were the one doing all the _talking_ and … _touching_, as I recall," she pointed out. "It's not like I _asked_ for it, or had to _drag_ it _out_ of you …"

Knowing Olivia's point was valid, Natalia huffed defensively. "Could we just … _not_ talk about this right now …" she said coldly; more a demand than a question.

"You're just angry because you're embarrassed …" Olivia said flippantly.

"_Whatever_ …" Natalia muttered dismissively; reaching for the door handle. _Sometimes I really hate how well you know me … _she thought defensively. "We're gonna be late for our meeting …"

"_Screw _the damned meeting, _Natalia_!" Olivia barked; reaching across the angry Latina's body, grasping her hand to stop her from opening the door.

Natalia squirmed and jerked her hand away defiantly; then sighed deeply, her shoulders slumping in defeat, as she stared at the fog forming on the window.

Olivia reached up, turning Natalia's face toward her own. "_This_ … is more _important_ …" she adamantly declared; her eyes meeting Natalia's for the first time since she allowed the argument to escalate.

Noting the churning emotions that flickered wildly in Natalia's eyes, Olivia realized how wrong she had been to antagonize the fiery Latina. Her expression softened then. "We don't walk away from things … _Remember_?" she gently reminded; her jade eyes softly pleading with Natalia to reconsider.

Admitting to herself that avoiding the conversation wouldn't make it go away, Natalia relented; her expression softening, as she slowly gave up the battle. She closed her eyes, as she processed the events of that day; and finally acknowledging how uncomfortable the incident might have been for Olivia, as well, she took a deep breath, and slowly opened her eyes again. "Why did you _stop_ me?" she asked quietly; searching Olivia's eyes.

A soft sigh escaped Olivia's lips. "Because … I was _confused_, and _scared_ …" she quietly confessed. "I could feel your breath on my lips and, it felt so … warm; so _right_, and … I _wanted_, so much, for you to kiss me …" she admitted. "I was scared of what we might miss out on, if you _didn't_, but … at the same time, I was scared of what would happen _next_, if you _did_ …"

Reaching out, Natalia took Olivia's hand into her own, as she nodded her head; sending the unspoken message that she completely understood the torrent of emotions that swirled inside of the older woman that day. She understood, because she had experienced it too. It had been overwhelming then, and still was, at times. And yet, somehow, here they were, on the other side of the torrent; their future spread out before of them like an open invitation, waiting for them to embrace it. "Are you still scared now?" she asked; searching Olivia's eyes.

Olivia started to shake her head no; but then slowly nodded it up and down. "A little …" she confessed; jade eyes locked on Natalia's. "You?" she asked quietly.

"Me, too …" Natalia exhaled sharply; clutching Olivia's hand tighter, as she felt some of the weight lift from her chest, "but … I know that I _love_ you …" she whispered; tilting her head, a soft smile playing on her lips as she leaned in, kissing Olivia gently. "And whatever happens next, we'll figure it out, together …"

"_Together_ …" Olivia breathed; drawing Natalia into another kiss.

It felt both frightening and exhilarating in the same breath – like standing on the edge of a cliff, having no idea as to the depths of the plunge; and yet, having no desire to even ask, before taking that leap of faith.

When their kiss ended, Natalia reached out, gingerly tucking a wayward lock of chestnut hair behind Olivia's ear, as she searched the deep jade of those eyes that gazed into her own. "I owe you an apology … for running out on you that day …" she said; her soft voice tinted with shades of deep regret. "I just … When I saw you there, lying in that hospital bed … looking _so_ … _beautiful_ …" she exhaled softly, "I … I was so _drawn_ to you, like … you were this _centripetal force_, and … I was caught in your gravitational pull, and I couldn't break away – Not that I _wanted_ to, at _all_ …" she quietly shared. "All I wanted to do was be close to you; to _kiss_ you …" she whispered; gently caressing Olivia's cheek. "And then you woke up, and … I felt _exposed_, and … _scared_ because …"

"Kind of like you did just now, when you realized I had been awake the whole time …" Olivia gently interjected; more observation than inquiry.

Natalia slowly nodded her head up and down; her eyes momentarily focusing on their intertwined hands. "Yeah …" she breathed softly.

"I never meant to make you feel that way …" Olivia quietly acknowledged; remorse evident in her tone.

"I know …" Natalia said reassuringly. "You were just as scared and confused as _I _was …" she normalized; thankful she wasn't the only one to experience such emotions. "I knew that I was in love with you, but … I didn't understand what that meant, for _either_ of us. So I ran … straight to church, where … I thanked God for bringing you and Emma into my life when I really needed you, and …"

"Natalia, _I_ was the one who needed you …" Olivia whispered; kissing the Latina's palm.

"See, _that's_ where you're _wrong_ …" Natalia quietly, yet adamantly disagreed, "but … that's an argument for another time …" she said dismissively; waiving her hand in the air. "Right now, I just need to tell you what happened at the church …"

Olivia noted the seriousness of Natalia's tone, and nodded her head. "O-Okay …" she stammered; searching the Latina's face.

Natalia chewed on her bottom lip for a moment, as she contemplated her words; then began her explanation. "I told God that … you were the _best_ _friend_ I've _ever_ had, and that … I didn't want to _lose_ you. Not _ever_. I asked Him to _promise_ me … we would _always_ be friends …" she shared; tears welling up in her eyes, "because I couldn't bear the thought of life without you. But … even as I prayed, I knew in my heart that … we were _so_ much _more_ than friends. And … when I finished my prayer … I looked down … at Gus's ring on my finger …" she choked; tears beginning to fall, "and … as I touched it … I knew in my heart, that it was time to let him go, because … I was _completely_ in _love_ with _you_, and it was time to allow _you_ … to take your rightful place in the _center_ of my _heart_; of my _life_ …" she cried softly. "So … I slipped his ring off, and I …"

Olivia touched Natalia's cheek with one hand, catching the tears with her thumb, as she slipped the other hand behind her neck; bringing their mouths together in a slow, passionate kiss; her own tears mingling with Natalia's as their hearts and souls connected on a level so deep that neither of them could possibly remain unchanged. The kiss was deep, and lingering, and it conveyed all of the hidden longing in Olivia's heart – not longing for sex, but rather for connection; a sense of belonging completely, to the one person in the world she trusted without reservation.

And when the kiss ended, their faces stained from the mixture of their shared tears, Olivia allowed Natalia to hold her, resting her head against the younger woman's chest, as she attempted to regain her composure. "All this time … I thought … I thought you took Gus's ring off because … because of _Frank_ …" she sobbed; the truth washing over her heart like a salve.

"No, Olivia … It was _Always You_ …" Natalia whispered through her own tears; gently caressing the older woman's cheek, attempting to calm her emotions. She kissed the crown of Olivia's head; then reached down, tipping her chin up; coaxing those tearstained seas of liquid jade to meet her own. "_Always You_ …" she promised; her breath barely a whisper, before sealing her promise with another slow, gentle kiss.

Then, drawing Olivia into her arms once again, Natalia held her close, fingers gently raking through those soft chestnut locks, until the tears ceased, and they were ready to face the real world.

And finally, they laughed together, as they joked about how Greg had surely scampered through the entire hotel, spreading the word that the Boss and her executive assistant had _dallied_ – that was such a _Greg_ kind of word – so long in the car, that they had fogged up all the windows.

"There go the _odds_ …" Olivia groused; but the smile that played on her lips gave her away.

"_Please_. You were _cheating_ anyway …" Natalia bantered; rolling her eyes, as she grinned at unruly pit boss.

"Yeah, but … I was gonna _share_ the _winnings_ with _you_ …" Olivia said; tilting her head flirtatiously.

"Hmm …" Natalia hummed; a playfully calculating expression on her face, "and what would the eventual payout have been?"

Olivia smiled softly at her. "_This_ …" she whispered; fingers tangling in raven tresses, as she drew Natalia into another slow, sensual kiss; their lips gliding fluently, tongues gently caressing, soft moans escaping their lungs.

"No amount of money in the _world_ is worth more than _that_ …" Natalia whispered, after their kiss ended.

"I couldn't agree more …" Olivia quietly concurred; a soft smile teasing those kiss-swollen lips. "But ya _know_ …" she said; arching an eyebrow, as her smile turned devilishly playful, "we sure could have a lot of fun, _playing_ with them, before we let them collect their winnings …" she winked.

"What did you have in mind?" Natalia grinned; curious to hear Olivia's plan.

"You'll see. Just … follow my lead …" she smiled furtively.

Natalia chuckled, and kissed her again; sealing her acquiescence. And with that, they fixed their makeup; thankful for dual visor mirrors in Olivia's Nissan, and exited the car; heading into the Beacon …

____________________

TBC …


	8. Chapter 6: The Dance Part II

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Josh Lewis and Matt Reardon are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original, with the exception of the conversation between Olivia and Natalia outside Company after Olivia got Natalia's money back from Decker.

In my alternate version of Springfield, Jeffrey McRapist was _not_ completely redeemed. Don't even get me started on how I feel about that_ heinous_ plot contrivance. I can understand Olivia's need to forgive him for the past – forgiveness is for the _forgiver_, not the forgiven; and while it's difficult, given the anguish she faced when her memories came flooding back, I can deal with her trying to be friendly with him for Ava's sake; but the idea that she actually married him? Puhleease! Takes me back to the early days of Luke and Laura … What a horrific message to send to young girls who have been the victim of rape: Marry your rapist and live happily ever after … The counselor in me _cringes_ at the very notion. And what makes me cringe even _more_ is that the Guiding Light writers actually had Olivia take partial _blame_ for what happened! Rule number one in counseling victims of rape and abuse: _NEVER BLAME THE VICTIM!_ What a heinous disservice they have done for the countless women courageous in this world who have suffered such atrocities!

But, I digress … and I apologize for the rant. Silence is fleeting, when it comes to the subjects that ignite passion within me …

Anyway, I'll stick with cannon as far as the marriage is concerned, even though I hate it, because her relationship with him is part of what brought her to the place where she was ready to love Natalia – I believe the terminal emptiness of her marriage to Jeffrey, contrasted with the passion Natalia ignited within her, even when they were enemies, brought life and vitality to Olivia, and when they fell in love, she embraced it with her entire being, because she recognized the love and passion for the truly immeasurable gifts that they are …

Beyond that, McRapist served his purpose as Ava's sperm donor, and as a plot contrivance to keep Olivia from revealing her feelings for Natalia earlier in the storyline, but that is the extent of his existence, and thus, he is not married to Reva. She is with Josh, where she belongs; and though they are not married, because in all honesty, they seem to do better without the rings and paper, Josh lives at Cross Creek, not the Beacon. I realize that I inadvertently characterized her as Reva O'Neil in a previous chapter, and have thus gone back to rectify my error. I have no idea where Matt lives; and honestly, I don't care. I just needed another male character for one of the scenes he will appear in during section 3 of chapter 6, and he was the logical choice, given the particulars of the scene.

Rating: Chapter 6 is rated R for sexual situations, strong innuendo and language; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"We cannot control the evil tongues of others; but a good life enables us to disregard them."

Cato the Elder

"Trying to squash a rumor is like trying to unring a bell."

Shana Alexander

Chapter 6.2 – The Dance:

Just as they had anticipated, their entrance into the Beacon lobby was met with the familiar cadence of unbridled energy; both in terms of physical activity, and the ever-present undercurrent of titillating gossip. Staff members scurried about, expertly handling the requests of early-rising guests; always in accordance with Beacon protocol, and the meticulous demands of their boss – all the while exchanging whispers and snickers, as they stole furtive glances at the hotelier and her executive assistant.

The low hum of their incessant tittle-tattle was something to which Natalia had grudgingly become accustomed; though, she was never one to participate, even before she had accepted the position as Olivia's executive assistant. She had patiently tolerated the prattling in the presence of its participants; often defending the innocent, when she knew a rumor to be fallacious; while never judging the contributors for their actions. And later, in her quiet moments with God, she would pray that the participants might be delivered from their unwitting transgressions. That's who Natalia was: a woman who was grounded enough in her faith to truly care about the spiritual well-being of others – a woman who realized that the key to winning them over to Christ lay in the ability to love and accept them for who they _were_; not who she thought they _should be_. _Love them where they are, and God will take care of the rest_; that was her philosophy – after all, that was how Christ lived, and she had long ago purposed to live her life in His image.

It was the quintessence of that very philosophy which had propelled her down the long and winding path that ultimately led her into the arms of the love of her life – Olivia Spencer. And it was the essence of that same philosophy which she knew in her heart would ultimately bring Olivia into her own place of faith …

When she realized that accepting the executive assistant position had inadvertently transformed her into the unsuspecting target of their ubiquitous scuttlebutt, she was, at first, disconcerted; especially given her internal unrest regarding the confusing feelings that had been burgeoning within her for the beautiful hotelier with the sweltering jade eyes. It had been difficult enough during those days, knowing those unsettling feelings existed within her, and she desperately attempted to eradicate them – to no avail; but then to have the staff members buzzing like worker bees in a hive, pollinating their unsubstantiated assertions with whispers, snickers and stolen glances, made things decidedly worse. She knew Olivia was aware of their incessant prattling – _Somehow_, she seemed to know _everything_; and yet the hotelier had remained silent about the rumors; almost eerily so. And now, months later, Natalia finally understood why: Protesting the rumors would only prove to emblazon them; making them all the more titillating for the Beacon Gossip Squad. The less attention she paid to the rumors, the more likely they would blow over, causing experienced gamblers to double down _against_ the likelihood of a relationship between the two of them, and in the end, the odds would sway in her favor.

The resident Queen Bee, so to speak, was a woman named Betsy Stephens; the assistant manager of Watershed – the Beacon's exclusive restaurant and bar. She was a robust woman of average height, with blondish-brown hair that, in Olivia's estimation, was far too long, given the woman's advanced age, and pale blue-gray eyes; almost the color of the sky at the onset of a summer rainstorm. She was the overly emotional type; wearing her heart on her sleeve, and being easily moved to tears; even at the most ridiculous of notions. And yet, despite the fact that her emotions were all too often on display, she was also known for being secretive, and rather shifty. She was the kind of woman who would greet a person with a smile and a hug, while simultaneously stabbing them in the back with their own knife. As such, Natalia had learned to be personable, yet guarded with the woman.

Aside from her personal oddities, Betsy's management style also left much to be desired; and having realized long ago that the Peter Principle – a business principle which purports that, in a hierarchy, an employee tends to rise to his/her level of incompetence - was in play, Olivia frequently inwardly cursed Cassie for promoting the woman during her illness-induced absence; and she was thankful that retirement age was quickly approaching for the inept manager.

While it was true that the majority of the Beacon employees indulged in the rumor mill on an almost daily basis, some were certainly more active than others. The busiest bees in the Queen's hive were Nancy Butler, whose tenure in the laundry department had commenced long before Olivia purchased the Beacon; Diane Martin and Jackie Hanson, who worked as the head bartender and head server, respectively, at Watershed; and, of course, Greg Parker, their banquet manager.

Diane was a woman in her late-forties, slightly overweight for her average height, with wavy shoulder-length, blondish hair, and light green eyes. She had been married to her high school sweetheart for nearly thirty years, and was the mother of four children; three of whom were grown and married, with the fourth being a junior in high school; as well as a grandmother of two. She prided herself on having been active in her children's lives; always knowing where they were and with whom, and even going so far as to always volunteer to be room mother and scout leader, while also attending every sporting event, and every academic achievement banquet, as well as every PTA meeting and parent-teacher conference ever scheduled. In short, she was every teenager's worst nightmare.

She was equally active in the goings-on at the Beacon; and especially at Watershed. She knew everyone's business, and wasn't the least bit shy about offering her unsolicited advice, or sharing little tidbits of gossip with anyone who would listen. So meddlesome was she, in fact, that most regarded her as an intrusive busybody. _She_ simply regarded herself as a good mother and a concerned member of the Beacon staff.

The scuttlebutt Diane had managed to raise regarding the nature of Olivia's relationship with her executive assistant had reached such epic proportions that Olivia herself had become impressed with the salacious content of the rumors. Oh, the hotelier could only _hope_ that one day they might prove true. Beyond that, Diane had worked herself up from an entry level server position to head bartender during her tenure at the Beacon; and while she may have been a chattering busybody, she could also mix a vodka martini to such perfection that it could literally bring Olivia to tears. And thus, the hotelier regarded her with judicious consideration, and made allowances, where she might otherwise have been prone to engaging in a tirade.

Jackie, also in her late-forties, was a tall, gangly woman with short blondish hair, and clear blue eyes, that seemed to dull against her pasty complexion. She, too, had been married for the better part of thirty years, and was the mother of three grown children; grandmother of two. She and Diane had been the best of friends for more than half their lives; having lived near one another for years, and raised their children together. And while she also prided herself on being a good mother, Jackie was far less involved in her children's lives than Diane; instead, choosing to focus the majority of her energy on sticking her nose into the personal business of every other employee on the Beacon payroll. After all – Jackie considered herself somewhat of an artist when it came to rumors, and the members of the Beacon staff provided such a rich palate for the creation of rumors, what with all the variant textures and variegated hues of their personal lives. If there was a rumor to be heard, she'd heard it. If there was tale to be told, she told it. And if there was nothing juicy churning in the rumor mill, she made something up, and served it up as truth; along with the daily lunch special at Watershed – Just her little contribution to Springfield culture.

Nancy was the self-appointed ruler of the laundry area; despite the fact that she was neither supervisor, nor manager. She was a prim-and-proper English woman, in her mid-fifties, who hailed from the North Oxfordshire village of Hook Norton, in Southeast England; replete with a thick regional accent, which belied her nearly 40-year hiatus from the village of her youth. Her English accent reminded Olivia of that voiceover on Sesame Street, announcing: "Nancy the Nanny goat likes to nibble on her nails …" and she could literally hear it in her head every time she encountered the woman. She knew she should feel badly about the comparison, but she could barely restrain herself while interacting with the woman, and just couldn't help but laugh as she walked away.

The woman was short in stature, with a tiny frame, to match; straight, shoulder-length, black hair that was obviously colored to hide the underlying gray, and her features were marked by squinty coal-black eyes, a sharp nose and pointed chin; giving her the appearance of a witch, without need of either a mask or wig. She pranced about with her nose upturned, never smiling; her lips being constantly pursed, as if she were perpetually sucking on an invisible lemon. She was critical of others, regardless of their work ethic or positive contributions to the workplace, and was often the creator of tall tales; and as such, others regarded her with understandable caution.

The only things Natalia knew of the woman's personal life were that shortly after their marriage, she had moved to the States with her husband, a U.S. Air Force pilot, whom she had met while he was stationed in England; and that she had lost him to cancer many years prior. She had lived a solitary existence since his death; never having had children of her own, or any family in the States; and Natalia often wondered why the woman had chosen to remain in Springfield, given her circumstances. In her wisdom, Natalia secretly suspected that the woman's critical nature was a defense mechanism; constructed in an effort to hide her deep sense of loneliness. And despite the fact that she had become the target of this woman's salacious nattering – or perhaps more accurately _because_ of it, Natalia had purposed to show the woman kindness, and always included her, along with the others, whenever she prayed.

And Greg, the banquet manager, was their resident gay boy; tall and lanky, with dark brown hair, hazelnut eyes, and a satirical smile, that hinted at the devilishness that lay beneath the surface. He chattered incessantly about things which were clearly none of his concern, and he was often found stirring the mix in the center of the rumor mill. But his effervescent personality, keen eye for detail, and sharp flair for design made him perfect for his position as banquet manager. There was never a banquet room decorated, nor a table set, that didn't surpass Olivia's exceedingly high expectations; and the wait staff was always dressed and groomed to perfection. Greg also had a flare for the dramatic, and the most intriguing shoe fetish; both of which somehow managed to endear him to Olivia; though that certainly didn't deter her from ripping him a new asshole when he fucked something up; and sometimes even when he _didn't_. And regardless of her occasional hard-ass demeanor, he in turn regarded her highly; both for her strength and tenacity as a manager, and for her exquisite taste in shoes. He was loyal to her, and would have willingly done anything to acquire and retain the favor of the oft-temperamental hotelier. It was that sense of loyalty that Olivia found most useful when it came to remaining at the forefront of the scuttlebutt at the Beacon, as Greg had proven, time and again, to be a fruitful source of useful information, as well as a trustworthy ally in disseminating whatever information she wished to launch under the radar.

Natalia learned, early on, that the unwritten tenets of gossip transcended the confines of the managerial hierarchy; thus explaining the disturbingly enmeshed relationships between Diane, Jackie and their supervisor, Betsy. They fed off of one another, and when there was dissention in the ranks, Betsy was cunning enough to play them against one another. And ultimately, between the three of them, with the astute assistance from Nancy and Greg, and the occasional interjection from other staff members, they managed to keep the rumor mill turning with expertise that far exceeded their individual aptitudes; thus, reinforcing the Gestalt philosophy of "the whole is greater than the sum of its parts."

It was into this savage atmosphere they entered, as they swept through the gold-trimmed revolving door of the main lobby; heels clicking against the striking charcoal-marbled floors, as they readily discussed the details of their respective schedules for the day.

The bustle in the lobby quelled momentarily, as staff members and guests alike, stopped to witness their arrival. It was like watching not one, but two, veritable powerhouses ascending upon a target; each step, deliberate; every word, defining. And even as they watched, there were, of course, a few clandestine whispers …

"They were _both_ gone the last two days – ya know …" Diane said; a pointed smirk on her lips, as she eyed them up and down. 

"Yeah, I know, and they showed up _together_ this morning …" Jackie replied clandestinely; shifting her eyes for a furtive glance.

"Well, they _live_ together, you know," Betsy informed; the tone of her voice sounding as though she were tattling on five-year-olds who had refused to play with her at recess, "in some farmhouse out side of town …" she added; raising an eyebrow as if to say _So you know that can only mean one thing …_

"And they dallied out in that car _forever_ this morning …" Greg reported; sounding like an anchor on the ten o'clock news. "They fogged up the fucking windows!"

"Mmm-_hmm_ …" the four of them mumbled in unison; sealing their tacit speculations as truth.

But then, the energy level rose again, as everyone returned to the business at hand. And while admittedly, Natalia had, in the beginning, found the acerbic bite of the rumor mill to be disconcerting, now, it just made her smile; knowing that despite the incessant prattling of the staff, for now, only she and Olivia knew the _real_ truth – that their destiny had long ago been determined by the Keeper of the Stars …

Stopping just a few feet from the front desk, they exchanged last-minute details.

"So, I'll check in with Rosalie to make sure everything is running smoothly down in housekeeping, and then meet you in your office for the 9:30 with Josh and Matt," Natalia announced, standing straight-postured, shoulders back; her voice strong and professional, as she took the initiative with regard to their early-morning schedule.

"Sounds good," Olivia readily agreed; regarding Natalia with deliberate professionalism in front of their employees. "You said the Emerson contracts are on my desk?" she recalled.

"Yes," Natalia confirmed, with an affirmative nod of her head. "Bottom file on the left-hand side, between your inbox and your pencil cup. I didn't … put it in your inbox, because I didn't want it to get mixed up with the spreadsheets I ran before we left on Friday, and …" she rambled; her rate of speech increasing with every breath, as her hands punctuated the words.

The remainder of what Natalia was saying was lost on Olivia, as that enchanting smile played at the corners of her mouth. _My God, you're adorable when you do that …_ she thought; knowing how amusing she found the hastening clip of the Latina's speech when she wandered off on a verbal tangent.

"_Why_, exactly, do you have so many pencils?" Natalia asked, arching an eyebrow, as she interrupted Olivia's thoughts. "You _never Use _them …"

"_Hey_, don't hate on the pencils – _M'kay_?" Olivia replied; holding her hand up in protest, attitude in her voice that Natalia knew was designed for the staff. But she saw the teasing glint in those flashing jade eyes.

Natalia cast the hotelier a knowing glance, then turned her attention to the front desk staff.

Jennifer Morgan was a tall, willowy blonde in her early-thirties, with sparkling blue eyes and an effervescent smile, who had worked for the Beacon for the past ten years; supporting her two young children, as she earned her Bachelors degree, and worked toward her MBA. It had been a long, difficult road, and her education had come at a high price – time with her children. But now that she had accomplished her goal, she had been promoted to the management staff, and things were looking up for her and her family. Her joyful spirit made her a perfect fit for the customer-intensive front desk area of the Beacon, and she handled her duties and interactions with both customers and staff with effortless grace.

Jennifer's counterpart, Tracy Jackson, was a slender young woman of average height, with wavy, shoulder-length brunette hair, rich chocolate eyes, and an engaging smile, with a personality to match; who had worked at the Beacon since her graduation from high school six years prior. She was working her way through college at Springfield University, majoring in Business Administration/Management, and had her heart set on one day joining her supervisor, Jennifer, as a member of the management team at the Beacon. And beyond that, who knew, because Tracy was the industrious type – focused, and driven to succeed at whatever she set out to do. In many ways, she reminded Olivia of a younger version of herself, and as such, she had taken the assiduous young woman under her wing; much like she had Natalia.

Jennifer and Tracy had become friends early-on, as they started working closely together, and not long after, the rumor mill began to churn – It seemed nearly everyone on the Beacon staff noticed the spark between this unlikely pair; and being the gossip-mongers they were, they couldn't resist prattling on about their observations and associated assumptions. To their credit, the women ignored the chatter; choosing instead to mind their own business, and focus on their responsibilities, both at work and in their personal lives. Natalia admired them for their resolve, and had forged a strong working relationship with each woman in her own right, since taking over supervision of what Olivia deemed "the lower level staff."

"Good morning, Jennifer; good morning, Tracy," Natalia said cheerily; flashing those dimples as she greeted the two women who operated the front desk on the weekdays. "Have Mr. Lewis and Mr. Reardon arrived yet?" she inquired.

"No, Ms. Rivera," Jennifer replied politely; her striking blue eyes glistening as she smiled at her boss and straightened a stack of brochures; placing them back on the counter. "When do you expect them?"

Natalia glanced at her watch; noting that it was 8:45 a.m. "Our meeting is scheduled for 9:30; but Mr. Lewis is characteristically early, so I would anticipate their arrival any minute," she informed. "I have to run down to housekeeping for a moment, and Ms. Spencer has details to attend to in her office prior to our meeting, so if you would, please text me when they arrive," she directed; tapping her hand lightly on the counter.

"Sure thing, Ms. Rivera," Tracy replied, with a confirmatory nod of her head.

"Thank you," Natalia said appreciatively. Then, anticipating Olivia's needs, Natalia turned to her. "I'll meet them in the lobby, and buzz you on our way up," she announced.

"Thank you, Natalia," Olivia said directly; nodding her head; pride in her assistant's growing willingness to be assertive and to delegate authority, flickering in her eyes. "I'll see you in my office shortly …"

Then, regarding one another with a brief glance; they parted ways, as they went about their early-morning tasks.

When Natalia accepted Olivia's offer to become her executive assistant, the hotelier immediately charged her with three areas of responsibility other than the customary duties of her position: Assume the role of manager over the lower-level staff, including the housekeeping department, because she was familiar with the protocols, and meticulous about carrying them out; assume direct responsibility for management of the Concierge's, because for some _completely_ ridiculous reason, at least in _Olivia's_ estimation, the man was terrified of the hotelier; and show assertiveness by developing the ability to delegate authority when appropriate.

It was with that third directive in mind, that Natalia made the decision to promote Rosalie Lombardi to the position of head housekeeper.

Rosalie was a short, stout Italian woman in her mid-sixties, with soft mocha eyes, and slightly graying hair who, due to a childhood accident which severely injured her back, rendering her left leg shorter than her right, tilted slightly to the left as she ambled along; her shoes always squeaking, even on the plush carpeting that covered the Beacon floors. She had been born in the quaint fishing village of Porto Ercola, on the southern coast of Tuscany; and later immigrated to the States with her parents and younger sister, Isabella. Arriving in New York at the age of twelve, Rosalie spent her teenage years living in Brooklyn; where she eventually met her husband, Cristiano, while he was stationed at nearby Fort Hamilton.

Sadly, their life together had ended abruptly, when Cris had been killed during his second tour in Vietnam; leaving her with two little girls to raise; virtually on her own. A few years later, after the untimely death of her parents in a car accident, at the prodding of her sister, she had moved with her girls to Springfield, to be near her only remaining family.

Much like Natalia, Rosalie was deeply grounded in her Catholic faith; having attributed her ability to survive such devastating loss, to God's infinite grace. And despite her losses, she laughed easily and often, and always had a kind word to say, or a smile to share, with anyone who crossed her path. She never indulged in the endless tittle-tattle of her co-workers; instead, choosing to form her own opinions of people, based upon her personal interactions with them – and as such, she had been blessed with many strong and lasting friendships throughout her years at the Beacon.

Though her diction was clear when she spoke English, Rosalie still carried her Italian accent, and Natalia enjoyed listening to her speak because it reminded her of her Abuela – not the accent in and of itself; but rather, the amalgam of English spoken with a foreign inflection. It was Rosalie's effervescent personality, coupled with the subtle reminder of her Abuela, which drew Natalia to her, when she first joined the housekeeping staff at the Beacon. And later, it was their shared faith which formed the foundation of their friendship, as they talked often of their faith and values. And while Rosalie had worked for the Beacon since its inception, she hadn't even flinched when Natalia, who had only worked there for a short while, had become her manager; and even insisted upon addressing Natalia as "Ms. Rivera" while in the presence of other employees, despite Natalia's vehement protests against such a notion.

Natalia smiled as she rounded the corner, entering the double doors that led to the housekeeping department, where she knew she would find Rosalie busily sorting through supplies; ensuring the staff was well-prepared for their morning rounds.

"Good morning, Rosalie," Natalia said cheerfully; greeting the older woman with a dimpled smile.

"Ahh … good _morning_, Ms. Rivera," Rosalie smiled; greeting her boss warmly, as she looked up from the shelf she had been organizing. "I take it the roads are in better shape this morning?"

"I think they were actually passable yesterday, but Emma was still off of school, so we spent an extra day at home with her," Natalia explained. "You know how it is when it comes to school busses – They don't wanna take any chances with the kiddos …"

"Right, you are," Rosalie replied; smiling warmly at her. "So … You and Ms. Spencer have certainly come a long way …" she recognized; having picked up on the subtle hints in Natalia's explanation. Her tone was soft, with no hint of accusation or curiosity, as she spoke; bringing with it a sense of peace.

Natalia's heart skipped a beat at the mention of the hotelier, and she smiled at her friend. Had the comment come from anyone else at the Beacon, she would have assumed they were on a fishing expedition; but with Rosalie, she knew there was no cause for concern. "Yes, we have …" she quietly acknowledged; a softly reflective expression in her eyes.

The wisdom of Rosalie's years allowed her to easily recognize the subtle stirrings of burgeoning love; and both the hotelier and the Latina had been exhibiting symptoms for quite a long while. It would only be a matter of time, she had been certain, before the two of them would realize what a gift they had been given – and by the added sparkle in Natalia's eyes that morning, Rosalie had accurately surmised that their time had indeed come. "Well, I think that's lovely, Dear," she declared; patting Natalia lightly on the shoulder, as she passed by, heading toward the desk in the corner of the room. "She seems much happier these days …" she observed, a knowing smile on her lips, as she took a seat at the desk, and began reviewing floor assignments for the day.

Natalia smiled to herself, knowing Rosalie was correct in her observation. "I think she _is_ …" she said quietly; turning toward the older woman.

"Then your prayers must be working …" Rosalie said knowingly; despite the fact that Natalia had never divulged the details of her prayer life.

"How did you know I …" Natalia began to ask; a mixture of curiosity and surprise in her expression.

"First of all, because I _know_ you …" Rosalie answered softly, before Natalia even finished her question. "And secondly, because _I_ pray for her too, Dear … I have for _years_ …" she shared. "It's just always seemed like she could use someone on her side – even if she didn't know they were there …"

Natalia didn't say a word; but rather, just looked at the older woman in wonderment. She was such an astute woman; always seeming to instinctively know far more than what she was told, and Natalia admired that about her. And as Natalia considered her, she wondered what else the older woman might know …

Snapping her mind back to the conversation, Natalia smiled softly at her. "I think we could all use someone in our corner, Rosalie," she contended; a reflective glint in her dark eyes. "And … that's actually kind of why I came to see you first thing this morning …"

"Oh?" Rosalie questioned; eyebrows rising to match the curiosity in her mocha eyes.

"Ms. Spencer informed me that you were one of the employees who graciously agreed to stay during the snowstorm, to ensure that things would run smoothly," she reported; gratitude in her expression.

Rosalie smiled warmly at her boss, and nodded her head. "Just seemed the right thing to do," she said forthrightly; dismissing the gesture as nothing more than what any reasonable person might do. "No sense in endangering other's lives by making them drive in such conditions, when I was already here, and had nothing pressing to do at home," she explained; shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, I want you to know that I appreciate it, Rosalie," Natalia said; the gratitude in her voice matching that in her eyes. "You went above and beyond what was required of you, and that doesn't go unnoticed – by either Ms. Spencer, or I."

"Thank you for saying so, Ms. Rivera," Rosalie replied; truly humbled by her boss's words. The kindness wasn't something that was to be expected from a boss – at least none she had ever had in the past; and yet, it didn't surprise her in the least, when coming from Natalia. "And … you're welcome. I was glad to do it."

"I assume everything ran smoothly …" Natalia accurately surmised; knowing Rosalie's character and dedication to her job.

"Of, yes, of course," Rosalie readily confirmed. "We were a bit short-handed, but we managed to pull together as a team, and get it all done," she said; a proud sense of accomplishment in her voice.

"I hope it wasn't too taxing on you," Natalia said sympathetically; concerned for Rosalie's physical well-being. Natalia had hoped that by giving the older woman the position of head housekeeper, allowing her control of floor assignments and the like, the physical demands of the job would be lessened on her. Not surprisingly though, what happened instead was that Rosalie poured even more of herself into the position; taking on extra responsibility, rather than delegating to those who worked under her.

Rosalie smiled at her. "It wasn't. I did just fine," she assured; patting Natalia gently on the arm, as she moved across the room to write the daily floor assignments on the board.

"Good. I'm glad," Natalia said gratefully. "And I hope the accommodations were suitable," she added; wanting to ensure her employee had been treated well, considering the sacrifice she had made.

"Oh, _certainly_," Rosalie candidly declared; nodding her head. "The reservations manager blocked off a few unassigned rooms, for those of us who volunteered to stay, the chef and some of the kitchen staff stayed, so we had plenty to eat, and we used the laundry facilities to clean our uniforms," she explained. "It was more than comfortable."

Their conversation was interrupted by the buzzing of Natalia's phone. She retrieved it from her pocket, glancing down to find the anticipated message from the front desk staff – Josh and Matt had arrived for their meeting. She tapped a few buttons, sending a quick acknowledgment and thank you, then slipped the phone back into her pocket, and looked up at Rosalie. "Listen, I have a meeting with Ms. Spencer in a few minutes, so I have to run," she announced, "but I'm pleased that everything went well in our absence. Thank you again for volunteering to stay, Rosalie. Your willingness _certainly_ made a difference," she said encouragingly.

Rosalie smiled at her again. "You're welcome, Ms. Rivera," she said warmly; patting Natalia's arm again. "Have a blessed day …"

"Thank you, Rosalie," Natalia smiled. "You have a blessed day, as well …"

And with that, she took her leave from the housekeeping department; heading toward the front desk to greet Josh and Matt.

Reaching their suite of offices, Olivia set her briefcase and handbag on the floor, and quickly hung her coat in the closet, as she quietly considered the catalyst behind this meeting with Josh and Matt: Larry Decker's cunning manipulation, which led to her resignation from Galaxy. Decker thought he was the victor in their skirmish, but Olivia knew differently, and a self-satisfied smirk spread across her face as she remembered her triumph …

Decker was a shrewd businessman – one who had gained the trust of Mr. Xiao, the head of the Galaxy Empire; and ran the genteel mogul's business with finesse. But when crossed, even if only in his own mind, he was also was a smarmy, self-serving shyster; hell-bent upon getting his own way.

When he hired Olivia to be the spokeswoman for Mr. Xiao's Galaxy Hotel chain, she was still recovering from her heart transplant; though, seemingly, she had been doing much better – enough so that she had been able to hide the truth about her medical issues from him. It had been Olivia's subsequent failing health – the threat of rejection of her borrowed heart, which brought Natalia to cover for Olivia with Decker by pretending to be the hotelier's assistant – an act that changed the course of their relationship; forever altering the cadence of the dance …

While working as Olivia's assistant, Natalia overheard a conversation between the Decker and the hotelier regarding a high-risk/high-yield Hedge Fund; and being concerned about Rafe's mounting legal bills, and her desire to both provide him a secure, permanent home, as well as a college education, Natalia approached Decker about investing the money from the cottage Gus had left her and their son. Though the fund required a minimum investment of a million dollars, Decker agreed to pool her money with his; thus, allowing her to invest. When the fund tanked, Natalia lost all the money she had; leaving Olivia feeling both guilty for not protecting the unwitting Latina, and angry with Decker for encouraging her to invest in the first place. She hunted him down, chastised him; albeit gently, by showing him that taking money from a working-class, grieving widow, would tarnish the Galaxy image. He agreed to consider her argument; albeit, pompously so.

The encounter left Olivia feeling physically weakened, and having nearly collapsed in the hall outside Decker's room at the Beacon, she called Natalia for help. When Decker overheard Natalia tell Olivia she was taking her to the hospital, he decided to check into the hotelier's background. After learning the truth about the heart transplant, and the hotelier's deteriorating health, he confronted her in the hospital, and agreed to return Natalia's money – under one condition: Olivia had to admit her deception, apologize, and resign her position with Galaxy; making him look like a saint for being so understanding about her condition, in the process. Knowing this was the only way to get Natalia's money back, and that a battle against Decker would be futile, Olivia agreed.

When Natalia returned to the hospital with Emma, Olivia heard the joy in the Latina's voice as she talked about Emma's performance in her school talent show, and as she watched the two of them together, she realized that between her daughters and Natalia, she had all should would ever need, and taking care of them meant more to her than any job or any amount of money ever could.

After Olivia was discharged from the hospital, Natalia saw the press release announcing the hotelier's resignation from Galaxy, and she questioned her about giving up a job that she so obviously loved. True to character, Olivia deflected with humor; telling the Latina that she also loved jumping on trampolines and eating cheesecake for breakfast. It was during this conversation that the foundation for the Beacon expansion had been laid, as Olivia attempted to quell Natalia's concerns by telling her that resigning from Galaxy would allow her the opportunity to franchise the Beacon; make it a household name, and do it on her own terms.

Concern clouded Natalia's usually clear visage, and she gently reminded Olivia not only of all the reasons her position with Galaxy had been important to her, but also of all the ways they had, together, managed to make it work, despite her recurrent health issues. The tone of Natalia's voice, the soft, pleading expression in those dark eyes, tugged at Olivia's heart; but knowing what she was doing was for Natalia's sake, Olivia gently reassured her that it was just a job, and that other things were more important.

Returning her thoughts to the present, Olivia acknowledged to herself that even back then, she was falling hopelessly in love with Natalia; and more than that, the pull she felt toward the younger woman was so strong, she was powerless to break her own fall.

She smiled to herself, as she retrieved her briefcase and handbag from the floor, and sauntered across the room toward the kitchenette, where she once again emptied her hands; this time by placing the items on the countertop.

Opening the overhead cabinet, Olivia grabbed a packet of pre-measured coffee grounds from the box; grinning at the telltale green packaging that indicated the contents were caffeine free. _I can't believe you still think I don't know you switched my coffee_, she thought; shaking her head in amusement. _I had more caffeine than blood in my veins before you came along … _

In the beginning, when Olivia was too physically weak and emotionally unstable to make observations, she really hadn't thought much about the incessant headaches; and if she were being totally honest, bitchiness wasn't really out of the ordinary for her anyway, so she hadn't connected the dots between her foul mood and caffeine withdrawal.

Being the perfectionist that she was, Natalia had covered all the bases – or so she thought, by instructing the Beacon staff to always prepare decaffeinated beverages when Olivia ordered from the kitchen or Watershed, and asking Buzz and the staff at Company to do the same. She knew she needn't worry when it came to Towers, because Olivia never ordered anything other than hard liquor when she frequented their establishment. Not that alcohol was particularly _good_ for the hotelier's heart, with the exception of an occasional glass of red wine, but she knew she didn't stand a chance of keeping the obstinate woman from drinking, if she so desired.

Several months later, when Natalia had left her on her own while she ran to pick Emma up from a playdate, Olivia wandered into the nearby coffee shop – the one place Natalia had not thought to approach regarding the hotelier's caffeine intake – and ordered a Latte. Having experienced a complete dearth of caffeine since the transplant, the sudden insurgence of the chemical sent Olivia's body into a frenzied state; nearly causing her to think she was having a heart attack.

Then she looked down at the coffee cup in her hand, and realizing what was going on, she chuckled and shook her head. Tucking the revelation away at the back of her mind, she returned to the Beacon to wait for Natalia and Emma.

Months had passed since that day, and still Olivia had said not a word to her wily assistant; finding it completely adorable that the younger woman still believed she had gotten one over on the omniscient hotelier. _Sometimes you're just so damned adorable. I'll let you keep your little secret, my Love … Some truths are just sweeter when they remain unspoken … _she thought.

Dropping the packet of grounds into the filter basket, Olivia pushed the basket back into place, and hit the switch to start the morning coffee.

And then her thoughts turned to the conversation with Natalia outside Company, after she gave the younger woman the check she had ultimately been forced to blackmail out of Decker.

Knowing Natalia the way she did, Olivia readily conceded that she never should have underestimated the woman. She should have known the intuitive Latina would see through her false bravado, into the real heart of the matter, because it had only taken mere minutes for her to do exactly that …

"I'm really happy for you …" Olivia said softly; smiling at the woman sitting beside her on the bench outside Company. "I know how much this meant to you – You know, the house, Rafe's college fund …"

"You sound like me …" Natalia declared; locking eyes with the beautiful hotelier.

"I _do_?" Olivia replied; the look of surprise on her face, reflected in her voice.

"Yeah, that's exactly what I said to you earlier, about your job with Decker …" Natalia pointed out.

Olivia looked away to avoid the dark eyes that were probing her; causing Natalia to turn toward her.

Natalia smiled softly at the woman she knew had sacrificed so much for her. "It wasn't true – was it?" she gently prodded; hands clasped together in her lap, "what you said about my money not making it to the fund on time …"

Returning her gaze to Natalia; the two women locked eyes. "'Cause I had it _wired_ …" Natalia informed; causing Olivia to divert her eyes again. "And … I got a confirmation number," she continued, "and it made it in there _hours_ before the deadline," she reported; locking eyes with the hotelier for a brief moment. Then turning her eyes upward, Natalia wrenched her hands in her lap and sighed, "It shouldn't have taken me this long to figure it out …"

"I … I don't know what you're talking about …" Olivia denied; shaking her head back and forth.

"You got me my money back from Decker, only … you had to give up your _job_ to do it," Natalia deduced. "Tell me how you did it …"

"It doesn't matter," Olivia insisted. "Not remotely …"

"I got my eighty thousand back, so I should just shut up – is _that_ it?" Natalia said; sounding both frustrated and a bit annoyed, and more like the Natalia with whom Olivia so enjoyed sparring.

"No … _No_!" Olivia exclaimed. "You should just put it to good use …"

"And just shut up …" Natalia repeated; sighing softly, her lips curling into a frown, as she looked at Olivia guiltily. "He found out that you'd been sick? Decker?" she surmised.

Olivia's breath caught in her chest, and she closed her eyes to avoid Natalia's gaze. _I Never wanted you to know; never wanted you to carry any guilt over this_, she thought; staring at the ground beneath her feet. _After all you've lost, I just wanted to make something Good happen for you – Not because I wanted credit, but just because No One deserves it more than you … _

"Quitting your job at Galaxy wasn't your idea – was it?" Natalia asked rhetorically. "It was _his_ …"

Not wanting to admit that Natalia was correct, Olivia attempted to divert the subject. "Why don't you go see how Rafe is doing …" she insisted; quickly rising from the bench; turning her back toward the probing eyes of the astute young woman.

"No, no, no …" Natalia argued; standing up, turning toward Olivia. "So you … you cut a _deal_? You just walk away, and … and there's no negative publicity for him, ya know - just so long as you …"

"Alright, alright," Olivia interrupted; finally confessing the truth, as she turned; meeting Natalia's eyes. "Yeah, that's … that it …"

"And you didn't _fight_ … to _keep_ it?" Natalia said disbelievingly; dark eyes filled with a mixture of confusion and guilt.

"I could have, but I would've _lost_, so I got what I _could_ out of it …" Olivia explained; speaking the God's honest truth, with a mixture of empathy and love in her tone. _But even if I could've fought him and won, I still would have chosen this road, because … I would do Anything for you, Natalia. Anything. _

"_You_ didn't get _anything_ …" Natalia insisted; searching the beautiful jade eyes that gazed into her own. _You lost So much – and you lost it for Me …_

Gazing into those pain-filled mahogany eyes, Olivia forced herself to resist the urge to reach out and gently touch Natalia's face. "Of _course_ I did …" she whispered; her heart filled with satisfaction from knowing she had done something to make Natalia's life better. _Don't you understand? I got Everything … _she thought; turning away from the Latina, as she attempted to quell the tears that stung her eyes as they fought for release. She sighed heavily; and stomping her foot, the heel of her shoe tapped against the concrete beneath them. "You never would've even _heard_ of this investment fund if it weren't for me …"

"I don't see what one thing has to do with the other," Natalia replied; her voice almost a soft pout.

Olivia turned to her. _I swear on my life, no one will ever hurt you or take advantage of you again … _

"_I_ made the choice to invest my money," Natalia insisted. "I put it _all_ down there, and I lost it. And _that's_ on _me_ …"

"You didn't know what you were getting into …" Olivia argued. "You … you didn't have that kind of experience …" she sighed. "I'm not _wrong_ …" she added pleadingly.

Natalia shrugged her shoulders. "I'm a grown woman," she reasoned.

"So you deserve to be taken advantage of … I _get_ it …" Olivia said sarcastically; brushing past Natalia, frustration flaring.

"Well, that's how life _works_ sometimes," Natalia declared, as Olivia turned toward her again; pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Not _this_ time," Olivia staunchly declared; shaking her head side to side. _Not when I have the power to stop it – When I can make life good for you, instead of allowing it to make things harder … You deserve so much better than that … _"Not this time, so … can you just stop arguing with me? Just _don't_ …"

Natalia pressed the palms of her hands together in front of her; almost in a prayerful pose. "I don't wanna …I don't wanna _argue_ with you …" she said quietly. _I just don't want to be the cause of you losing something that's so important to you and your girls … _"I'm trying to understand how this works. I'm trying to understand how it's fair that you have to lose your job, so I can get my money back …"

"I was gonna lose it _anyway_ – I _told_ you …" Olivia insisted; the corners of her mouth curling into a soft smile.

"How am I supposed to deal with this _guilt_?" Natalia sighed.

"_Denial's_ always an option," Olivia replied flippantly; attempting to deflect her emotions.

Natalia just gave her that look – the one that clearly said, _Again with the jokes, Olivia? Really?_

Olivia sighed in response. "Look, you were set up to _fail_. It's that simple. I _had_ to do this …" she explained. _I Love you, Natalia … I don't really understand what that means right now, but … I know it's the most genuine emotion I've ever experienced in my life_, she silently acknowledged; jade eyes misting over. _And I know that love isn't just a noun – it's also an action verb … I Love you, therefore, I must do what is best for You, regardless of the consequences for myself … And for the first time in my life, I actually Want be selfless for someone other than my girls … _"And as far as the guilt is concerned, I mean … isn't that just a fact of life, like … a sunrise, or air, or crooked politicians?" she added; the corners of her mouth curling into that barely-there smile.

"Don't … make fun of me …" Natalia quietly requested; guilt plaguing her dark eyes.

"I'm not …" Olivia replied softly; momentarily diverting her eyes as she gently shook her head. "I live with guilt … every day …" she quietly confessed. "Gus …"

Natalia's heart nearly broke as she heard the long-unspoken pain in Olivia's voice; witnessed the slow-burning ache in those deep jade eyes. "I don't know … I don't …" she attempted to reply.

"I took him _away_ from you …" Olivia interrupted; her voice cracking under the guilt she was feeling, even in that moment.

_No, you didn't, Olivia … God took him, because it was his time to go … and it was Your time to Live, because we needed one another, you and I … I understand that now … _

Before Natalia could even respond, Olivia halted her. "_Don't_ … don't … because emotions … have _nothing_ to do with logic," she sighed softly; fighting back the tears that were welling up in her eyes. "I feel _guilty_ …" she announced; tears burning in her eyes, as she shrugged her shoulders and shook her head. Swallowing hard, she continued, "So … you know what? Now we _both_ get to walk with a little bit of it … Great friendships have been built on far _less_ – right?" she reasoned. _What I feel for you is So much more than friendship_, she silently acknowledged. _I don't understand it … I can't comprehend it … All I know is, somewhere along the line, your presence in my life changed from being a necessity, to being essential – like the air I breathe, or the food and water that sustain me … You're the one person in this world, save my girls, for whom I would give anything, including my own life … _

With that, she attempted to turn away; but Natalia grabbed the arm that was stuffed into her coat pocket; holding it firmly between her hands. _Don't go … I need to hold you; need to tell you what you mean to me … _"Wait, wait, wait …" she gently pleaded.

Olivia turned back to her. "No … I _can't_ … talk anymore …" she gently replied; her breath laboring over the words. _If I Stay, you'll hug me … and the moment I'm in your arms, my resolve will break, and the tears will come in unstoppable torrents … I need you So much, Natalia, but right now, I have to get away from you, before I break … _

She steeled herself, and sought Natalia's eyes. "And besides, I need to get back home … I need to start thinking about how I'm gonna franchise the Beacon and put Larry Decker outta business, so just … enjoy your money … Spend it wisely …" she said quietly; turning away from the younger woman, and walking away.

Natalia watched her walk away; eyes brimming with unshed tears. _I can't believe the sacrifice you made for me …_ she thought. _If ever I doubted that you love me before, I have no doubts anymore. I Know you love me, Olivia. As surely as I'm breathing right now, I Know you do … And as confusing as it may be for me, I know I love you, too … _

Returning to the present once again, Olivia smiled softly to herself. _It was later that day that you formulated the plan to buy the farmhouse – the plan that brought the Emma and me to the only real home we've ever known – the plan that made us a Family … _

And with that final thought, she poured a cup of the freshly brewed coffee, picked up her briefcase and handbag, and walked into her office to start the workday …

Walking toward the front desk, Natalia started to send a text to Olivia; letting her know they would be up shortly. Then, deciding she would rather hear Olivia's voice, she quickly hit the speed dial for her cell phone; smiling brightly when the hotelier answered.

"Hi there, Beautiful," Olivia cooed into her phone; her voice low and alluring.

"Hey, Gorgeous," Natalia flirted softly in return. "We'll be on our way up in a few, but … I just … I couldn't resist a little time alone with you before I meet them," she said shyly; pausing in the hall to prolong their time together. "I needed to hear your voice …"

Olivia arched an eyebrow; enjoying the cadence of this particular conversation. "You _know_ … they're really _early_ …" she noted, seductive insinuation in her voice; and Natalia could literally hear the sexy smile she knew was there, through the phone.

"_Yeah_ … they _are_ …" Natalia agreed; a playful smile tugging at the corners of her mouth.

"So … deposit them in the reception area, and meet me in my office …" Olivia instructed; suddenly feeling a desperate need to kiss the Latina again.

The playful tugging at Natalia's lips transformed into a smile. "Two minutes …" she replied quickly; her heart racing in anticipation of being, once again, enveloped in the hotelier's arms.

A triumphant smile flickered across Olivia's lips, as her arms shot into the air in celebration; her heart doing back flips, much like a giddy school girl who has just landed her first big crush. "I _love_ you …" she whispered; and with that, she terminated the call.

Natalia glanced down at her phone for a moment; watching the final moments before Olivia's caller ID disappeared. _End Call: My Answered Prayer_

She smiled softly. "And _I_ love _you_, Olivia Spencer …" she whispered to herself; slipping the phone into her pocket, and scurrying down the hall toward the front desk.

After greeting Josh and Matt at the front desk, she chatted amiably with them, as she showed them to the reception area outside their suite of offices.

Taking their coats, she dutifully hung them, along with her own, in the closet in the corner of the room. She smiled softly to herself, as her fingers gently cascaded down the length of Olivia's full-length, black overcoat – the one with the dark gray piping. She could smell Olivia's light, musky scent emanating from the coat, as it hung there next to her own; and she felt the heated rush of desire coursing through her veins; the liquid evidence of which pooled between her thighs, as her mind wandered to a place where their bodies were pressed together; clinging tightly, and never letting go. She swore she could feel Olivia's warm breath on her skin, as those soft, full lips explored her body; and her face flushed deep crimson, as her body temperature spiked, causing her to feel light-headed; almost faint.

Grasping the closet doorframe for support, she closed her eyes for a moment; drawing in several deep breaths, and exhaling each slowly, as she steadied herself; thankful that the men were, well … _men_, and so engaged in trivial conversation that they were rendered completely oblivious to her plight.

Once she had regained her composure, she turned to her attention back toward the men. "Please, have a seat, gentlemen," she said warmly; motioning toward the stylish black leather couch and arm chairs in the room. "May I offer you something to drink? Coffee? Soft drink? … _Bourbon_?" she offered; sharing a knowing smile with Josh, as they acknowledged the long-established fact that Olivia Spencer could drink with the best of them; and she wouldn't hesitate for a moment to indulge in hard liquor, even at nine in the morning, if she thought it might seal a deal.

"It's a little early in the day for me …" Josh declared, referencing the hard liquor; the hint of a smile playing on his lips. "That's perhaps best left for _after_ our meeting," he suggested.

Natalia grinned. "Coffee, then?" she offered.

"That sounds perfect," he smiled; setting his briefcase down on the floor, as he took a seat in the chair closest to Olivia's office door.

"Matt?"

"Coffee would be great … Take the chill off," Matt replied; rubbing his hands together, as he sat down on the couch.

She poured two cups of the hot liquid; smiling to herself as she noted that Olivia had made the morning brew; then set the coffee pot back down on the burner. "How do you take it?" she asked; directing the question at both of them, simultaneously.

"I'm a cream and sugar guy," Matt was quick to answer; the slighted hint of flirtation in his voice, as he stood up from the couch; pacing nervously. "But let me take care of that for you," he said; his eyes slyly perusing her body, as he took the cup from her hand.

She rolled her eyes when he turned his attention to the cup of coffee. _You're Almost as annoying as Frank - Too eager to please, and needing to take care of everything for me,_ she thought. _Perhaps the two of You should go on a date … _

Josh shook his head at the blatant show of interest in the young Latina, as he rose from the chair. "Black, for me," he answered; crossing the room to save her the steps.

He walked with an air of confidence, though not even the slightest hint of arrogance, and she regarded him kindly as he approached her, in his well-fitting faded jeans, charcoal-gray button-down shirt, and brown leather work boots. She knew him to be a _wealthy_ man – a man of power and influence, which rivaled that of Olivia, and even the Spaulding family; and she marveled at the stark differences between all of them. Where Alan Spaulding flaunted his wealth; used it to control those around him, and his son Phillip had used it to terrorize the people he claimed to love, Josh Lewis underplayed his prominence; allowing his character to be seen and heard through his actions, rather than his wealth or possessions. And then there was Olivia, for whom wealth and power had once been the ultimate means of controlling her own world; and for whom now, it meant only that she could provide for and protect her family.

Josh smiled warmly at her; their eyes making direct contact for what she believed to be the first time ever. "Thank you," he said kindly; accepting the cup from her hand; his slate blue eyes flickering with just a hint of mischief as he smiled at her. Looking into them, she could see the kindness in his soul; and in that moment, she understood why Olivia had loved him; why she still held him in such high regard.

"You're welcome," she smiled graciously. "Sit. Relax," she encouraged; motioning toward the couch and chairs once again. "We'll be with you in a few minutes."

Josh nodded his head amiably; taking a drink of his coffee, as he returned to the chair.

Natalia nodded in return; then quickly disappeared into Olivia's office, gingerly closing and locking the door behind her.

Josh eyed the door curiously when he heard the lock latch; then glanced toward Matt, offering him a perceptive grin.

"_What_?" Matt chuckled; completely oblivious to the situation.

"Nevermind …" Josh sighed; rolling his eyes. _Sometimes I really wonder how the Hell you ended up with Vanessa … and how it took her so long to leave your sorry ass …_, he thought; shaking his head at the clueless man. He sat back then, relaxing in the chair, and smiled.

Olivia posed, arms lightly crossed, right leg tossed over her left, as she leaned casually against the front edge of her desk; her head cocked slightly to one side, that ghost of a smile playing on the corners of her mouth. "_Took_ you long enough …" she purred, her voice low and sultry; jade eyes intently watching the Latina as she walked into the office, and closed and locked the door.

Natalia smiled, offering a glimpse of those intoxicating dimples, as she sashayed toward the hotelier. "Well … I _had_ to be a good hostess, and offer them some refreshments, or … I'm afraid my _boss_ would've been displeased …" she explained; arching an eyebrow, as she casually draped her arms around Olivia's neck. "She can be a bit … _difficult_ … to work for, ya know?" she teased.

Olivia leaned her head back and nodded. "Ahhh, yes … so I've _heard_ …" she said covertly; a teasing grin on her lips. "That Olivia _Spencer_ … Well, she's a regular _barracuda_ …"

"Yeah, but I think I've figured out how to tame her …" Natalia declared nonchalantly; mahogany eyes overtly scanning the upper portion of the hotelier's body.

The blatant desire in those darkening eyes was certainly not lost on Olivia. She arched a perfectly threaded eyebrow toward the Latina, "Oh, _really_?" she flirted; that ever-present teasing smile flickering at the corners of her lips. "How's that?"

Natalia smiled devilishly, and answered the inquiry with the claiming of those soft, full lips; pressing the luscious curves of her own body against the complementary landscape of Olivia's, as she kissed her slowly.

Olivia's lips parted, allowing Natalia to deepen their kiss; fingers tangling in soft chestnut locks, as her tongue languidly explored the depths of the hotelier's mouth.

Moaning softly at contact, Olivia felt the embers of desire flickering in her belly, burning throughout her body; and once again, she was taken aback at how Natalia was able to elicit such a feral response from her, with nothing more than a kiss. _I cannot even Imagine what Sex will be like with you, 'cause I swear to God, just your tongue in my mouth is enough to make me come … _

As her own arousal heightened, Olivia gently sucked on the proffered tongue. She had never done that before, and Natalia's body responded instantaneously; liquid heat flooding her center, bringing that now-familiar throbbing ache along with it; causing her head to spin. _Jesus Christ! What Is it about you that makes me feel this way? I've never even Liked sex, let alone Wanted it … And now, all I can think about is you – kissing me, touching me; making this throbbing ache go away …_, Natalia's mind groaned. _Sigh. I know, I know. I'm sorry … _she thought; frustration rising in her soul. _Hail Mary, Full of grace … The Lord is with thee …_ she began, silently beseeching the Virgin Mary to intervene with the Father on her behalf. But her prayers were stymied, as stealthy hands swept beneath the fabric of her open suit jacket; firmly clutching her slender waist, pulling her closer. _You make me crazy with want for you … _

Heart rates simultaneously increased and once-steady breathing turned to short, rapid gasps; and Olivia groaned, as she slipped her tongue into Natalia's mouth; engaging its adept counterpart in a heated skirmish, as she pushed away from her desk; rising to her full height; skillfully turning the tables on the Latina.

It was Natalia's turn to moan then; all coherent thought vanishing from her mind, replaced with heady desire for the woman who kissed her so fervently, as Olivia spun her around; pressing her against the edge of the desk. The pressure of Olivia's body leaning against her own was exquisite. Her head reeled, her pulse raced, her center throbbed, and all Natalia knew was that she wanted more – more of these transfixing sensations; more of _Olivia_. Hands slipping away from Olivia's neck, they slowly meandered down the hotelier's side; causing goosebumps to rise all over her taut body. She shivered slightly at the sensation, just as Natalia's hands reached her ass; jerking her forward.

In that one swift movement, as Olivia's body slammed into her own, Natalia moaned gutturally; her right elbow making contact with the pencil cup; sending it careening across the hotelier's desk, where it crashed into the computer monitor with a cacophonous thud; sending its contents scattering in every direction.

The forgotten men in the waiting area heard the crash, and Josh sprang from his seat; quickly making his way to Olivia's office door. He attempted to open it; then remembered hearing the lock catch when Natalia entered the room. "Olivia? Natalia?" he called; tapping lightly on the locked door. "Everything okay in there?"

Momentarily startled, both by the occurrence, and by Josh's inquiry, in the midst of their kiss, they simultaneously grinned; laughter bubbling into one another's mouths.

"Uhmm … Everything is _fine_ …" Olivia squeaked; her heart racing faster than an engine on a rocket boat.

They burst into laughter then, as they glanced around; noting all the pencils strewn about the room. Natalia opened her mouth to speak, and Olivia immediately read her mind. "Don't even _go_ there …" she teasingly cautioned, as she pulled Natalia firmly against her; halting the impending snark with a deliberate kiss.

A knowing grin flicked across Josh's lips. _Well, well, Olivia … Now I know why you stayed at the farmhouse, and why you looked so Annoyed when Natalia suggested going out for dinner with Jeffrey and me a few weeks ago, and … this Certainly explains all those times you just randomly came onto me at Towers, and then changed your mind before anything happened …_ he thought; smiling to himself, as he instantly forgave her for being such a brazen tease. _You were in denial about your feelings for her, and trying desperately to prove to yourself that you were still attracted to men … _"Okay …" he said gently; dismissing the incident, as he returned to his seat. _Good for you, Darlin' … I couldn't be happier for the two of you …_

When their kiss ended, Natalia smiled up at her. "We should probably get this meeting started, before we do anymore _damage_ in here," she teased; eyes twinkling with mischief.

"_I know_ …" Olivia reluctantly agreed; a miserable sigh escaping her lungs, as she released Natalia from her hold. "Being patient _sucks_," she whined.

"Yes, I know …" Natalia empathized, "but … it also has its _rewards_," she winked flirtingly.

"_Tease_ …" Olivia accused with a pout.

"_Whiney_ Gus," Natalia playfully retorted, causing them both to chuckle; albeit, a bit uneasily at the inadvertent mention of _his_ name. She searched Olivia's face for a moment; attempting to read her thoughts. "I'm sorry, Olivia …. That was a really poor choice of response," she admitted; shaking her head at the faux pas. "I'll just … pick up these pencils …" she said; scrunching up her nose, and bending over to retrieve the wayward items, as she attempted to cover the awkwardness of the moment.

Once the pencils were all in her hand, Natalia looked at Olivia; a sorrowful expression casting a haze across her dark eyes.

Olivia stooped down; retrieving the pencil cup, and holding it out for Natalia, as if it were a peace offering. "It's only an expression, Sweetheart," she said quietly; attempting to comfort the disquieted Latina.

"I know …" Natalia sighed softly; dropping the pencils back into the cup. They clattered against the metal, as they bounced in the cup; but the women were oblivious to the ruckus, as Natalia continued her explanation. "It's just … sometimes, when I … think about him, or even … hear his name, I … well, I … think I'm feeling … a little _guilty_ …"

Olivia furrowed her brow. "Guilty … about what?" she asked warily; jade eyes searching a perfectly tanned face, as she attempted to gauge the Latina's impending response. "_Us_?"

Natalia smiled softly; their fingers brushing lightly, as she took the cup from Olivia's hand, setting it back on the desk; her eyes never leaving the hotelier's. "Of course not …" she quietly reassured; reaching out, touching Olivia's cheek. "I could _never_ feel guilty for loving you …"

"Then what's wrong, Honey?" Olivia asked quietly; gently pulling Natalia into her arms. "Talk to me …"

Shuffling her feet, Natalia shifted her weight nervously, as she considered Olivia's questions.

For Natalia, sex had always seemed to be more about the man – _his_ desire for the woman; _his_ craving for physical contact; _his_ need for release. That's how it had been with Nicky; both in the beginning; and even the second time around, when they were adults.

When they were in high school, his interest in her made her feel special - even loved – in that giddy first love sort of way; but as far as sex was concerned, it was never something that she desired for herself – In fact, she had been raised to believe it was wrong; shameful to even _think_ about, let alone _desire_ or _enjoy_. No, she had never desired or enjoyed sex; but rather, she merely submitted to it, in an effort to please _him_, and ensure that he wouldn't leave her. His disappearance soon after, understandably left her feeling used and abandoned; and proved to be not only one of the hardest, but also one of the most valuable lessons of her life.

When she found Nicky again years later; and waged a battle against Harley for his heart, she knew it was his physical desire for her, for her body, that initially tipped the scales in her favor – try as he might, he couldn't hide the lust in his eyes, as he watched her – even in the presence of his wife. And Rafe had been the trump card that allowed her to claim her victory, as she won him, though not his heart, away from the love of his life. Even then, sex was something she submitted to because it pleased _him_; not because she wanted it for herself. Her only desire was to give Rafe the home, and the father, he deserved; and finally prove herself to her parents, by making her life and her son's existence, respectable in their disapproving eyes.

And sex had been that way with Frank, too – it was about comforting him; taking care of _his_ needs; and never about anything that she wanted for herself. Frank truly _had_ been a considerate lover; however, despite his attempts to make it otherwise, it had been an unpleasant experience for her, both physically and emotionally, and she regretted her actions immediately. The only thing that helped her get through it was the fact that she had fantasized about Olivia the entire time – that winsome smile, those captivating eyes, the calming lilt of her voice, the sensation of those soft hands, as they gently touched her. She found herself locked in a physical, mental and emotional double-bind, because the very thing that brought her through that regretful experience, had also both tantalized, and completely unnerved her. Natalia tried with all her might to forget her poor choice that night, but her heart still ached from knowing her actions had hurt Olivia deeply, even though they had yet to confess their love.

Now, as she looked back on her past, she found that she was thankful for the lesson she had learned from Nicky, because it made her strong, taught her independence, and ultimately, led her to this place were her life had been made complete. _Everything_ was different with Olivia – Certainly, there was a physical attraction between them; one that was maddeningly arousing, and undeniably reciprocal; one that was _infinitely_ more powerful than _anything_ she had ever experienced before. The intensity of Olivia's eyes on her body sent waves of heat coursing through her veins; the warmth of Olivia's breath on her skin caused every nerve ending to tingle; the silkiness of Olivia's fingers as they caressed her body caused Natalia to throb and ache in places she never even knew existed; and unbeknownst to the Latina, she had a similar, if not more intense, effect upon the hotelier.

But it was so much more than just physical – Olivia appreciated Natalia for her intelligence, her mind, not just her body; she challenged her, and encouraged her to better herself in whatever ways would make _her_ happy. She considered _Natalia's_ needs, valued _her_ opinions, and endeavored to fulfill _her_ deepest desires. Olivia was everything Gus had never been, and more, to her; and Natalia loved and wanted the beautiful hotelier more than she ever dreamed possible. Though, truth be told, the intensity of her own desires terrified her; and being completely uncertain as to what two women might do in bed together, she was even more fearful of the unknown. And yet, here she was, gazing into the eyes of the love of her life; aching to touch, and be touched; craving the exquisite sensation of Olivia's bare skin against her own; wanting, for the first time in her life, to share the intimacy and ecstasy of making love with the one she loved without reservation; the one who completed her.

She drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly, as she prepared to share her truth with the woman who held her so tenderly; loved her so completely. "I feel guilty because I … I _want You_ … in a way that … I _never_ … wanted _him_ …" she quietly confessed, as she averted Olivia's gaze; blushing under the gravity of her daring admission. "You make me _feel_ things; _want_ things, I've _never_ wanted before, and … I feel _guilty_, because … well, first of all, because … I was taught that it's _shameful_ to want such things, and … even if it _weren't_, I never really wanted my own _husband_, Olivia – at least not in _that_ way … Yet, all I can think about is how much I want _You_ … in every way possible …"

Olivia's ego battled with her heart; her emotions vacillating between self-satisfaction and empathy, as she considered Natalia's confession. And then, as she gazed at the woman she loved, her heart easily won out. "Hey …" she whispered; reaching up, tipping Natalia's chin, to meet those enchanting dark eyes, "you're not the _only_ one wanting things in a way she never has before …" she quietly admitted.

Natalia swallowed hard; attempting to dislodge the lump that had formed in her throat. "_Really_?" she asked shyly; hopefulness in her eyes.

"Really," Olivia gently reassured; cupping Natalia's face in her hands. "And I don't think either one of us should feel guilty about that, Sweetheart. There's _nothing_ shameful about wanting to share that kind of intimacy with the person you love …"

"You really think so?" Natalia asked demurely; peering hopefully up at Olivia.

"I _know_ so …" Olivia quietly replied; caressing Natalia's cheek. "Haven't you ever read _Song of Solomon_?"

"We were never _allowed_ to read _that_ book," Natalia announced; blushing slightly at the thought.

The corners of Olivia's mouth twitched; a warning to the Latina that a devilish comment was about to spill forth. "Well … if it were _bad_ … it wouldn't be in the Bible – _right_?" Olivia reasoned.

"It's like … God-approved _erotica_ …" she smirked. "_Yeah_ … _Lots_ of great ideas in there … You should definitely check it out …" she winked.

Natalia pinned her with that look; the one that said _you're treading on thin ice_.

"_What_? I'm just sayin' …" Olivia attempted to defend.

"_Really_, Olivia? _Really_?"

"At least I've _read_ some of the Bible …" Olivia quickly pointed out. "You should be _proud_ of me for that …"

"I might have known if you were gonna read the Bible – _that_ would be the first book on your agenda …" Natalia said flatly.

"_Hey_!" Olivia yelped; furrowing her brow. "What's _that_ supposed to mean?"

"It means you have a one-track mind …" Natalia replied forthrightly.

Olivia arched a deliberate eyebrow. "Lucky for _you_ …" she smirked; pulling the Latina into a heated kiss.

Their lips met in a fiery crash, causing Natalia's head to instantly spin again; and when the hotelier's tongue secured entrance to the Latina's mouth, the younger woman thought she might faint from the sheer pleasure of it. Olivia kissed her, long and slow; her skillful tongue exploring, caressing, enticing, as adept hands gently touched and stroked along the sides of Natalia's body; her thighs, hips and the outer edges of her breasts – enough to ensure the Latina was thoroughly aroused; yet, not in a way that would leave her feeling tormented or teased in a malicious way. And when Olivia felt the sharp intake of air filling Natalia's lungs, heard the soft moan of pleasure that escaped in its wake, as fingers twisted and tangled in her hair, she knew she had accomplished her goal. She gently broke away from their kiss; eliciting a heady groan of disapproval from Natalia, and leaned her forehead against the Latina's temple, as they both attempted to catch their breath.

"_Now_ …" Olivia exhaled; breath rushing from her lungs, and blowing across Natalia's ear; causing a light shiver of pleasure to trickle down the Latina's spine, "does _anything_ about this feel _shameful_ to you?" she whispered breathily; languorous hands still gently caressing Natalia's body.

"_No_ …" Natalia whispered breathlessly; tears misting those dark, expressive eyes. "It just feels _good_, and … _right_ …"

"It does for me, too, Natalia. I've never wanted _anyone_, the way I want _you_ …" Olivia quietly confessed; nuzzling against the Latina's ear, "and I don't feel guilty or ashamed about that …"

Natalia's body responded to the close proximity of Olivia's lips to her ear; to the warmth of Olivia's breath on her skin, as she melted into the hotelier's arms.

Olivia sighed softly; burying her face in the soft, dark tresses at Natalia's neck, as her fingers lightly traced along the skin of the Latina's lower back. "I can no longer even _remember_ a time when I didn't want you …" she whispered.

And then, as quickly as it had responded, Natalia's body tensed slightly, and she pulled away from their embrace; averting that penetrating gaze; her mind entranced in deep thought, as she considered the hotelier's admission.

Sensing Natalia's unrest, Olivia bent her knees; dipping down as she attempted to meet the shorter woman's dark eyes. "What's going on in there?" she quietly inquired.

Still avoiding Olivia's eyes, Natalia chewed her bottom lip; indicating to the hotelier that her mind was engaged in nervous contemplation. "Is it really all _that_ bad?" Olivia asked; arching an eyebrow at the Latina, as that barely-there smile twitched at the corners of her mouth.

Finally meeting Olivia's gaze again, her lips twisted; creating a pensive smile. "I _know_ you, Olivia, and … I know you're really trying, but … it's not like you to _wait_ for _anything_," she astutely pointed out. "So … if you _want_ me as much as you _say_ you do, then why aren't you _pushing_ me harder?"

Given the weight of Natalia's question, Olivia considered it carefully. She smiled softly, as she brushed her knuckles against a silky cheek. "Because … I think it best that we move slowly …" she said frankly; searching the Latina's eyes.

"Since _when_ do _you_ move _slowly_?" Natalia asked rhetorically; arching a suspicious eyebrow. "You _don't_ …" she punctuated. "You jump in with both feet, you make no apologies, and you never take _'no'_ for an answer …"

"_Yeah_ …" Olivia readily conceded; nodding her head, "and _where_ did that ever _get_ me – especially when it comes to love and relationships?" she asked; posing her own rhetorical question. She smiled softly at Natalia then, as she caressed that perfectly tanned cheek. "All it ever got me were broken hearts and shattered dreams," she said ruefully. "So … after you and Gus gave me a second chance at life, I promised myself that … if I was ever lucky enough to fall in love again … I would do exactly the _opposite_ of _everything_ I've ever done in my past … And I _promise_ you, Natalia … that's what I'm going to do with _you_, because … what I realized is that _nothing_ I experienced in my past even comes _close_ to what I feel _for you_, or how I feel when I'm _with you_ …" she quietly shared.

Natalia smiled softly, and nodded her head in understanding. "I feel that way, too, Olivia …" she quietly admitted. "No one has _ever_ made me feel the way _you_ do …"

Olivia gently traced her thumb across Natalia's jaw line; sending more light shivers cascading down the Latina's spine. She smiled softly at the reaction; her fingers landing under Natalia's chin, where they rested, as jade eyes met mahogany. "I _know_ that you _want_ me, Natalia. I'd have to be _dead_ not to notice," she said candidly, "but …"

"That's not funny, Olivia," Natalia said dryly; interrupting the hotelier's comment.

"I'm not trying to be funny," Olivia countered; her visage displaying an expression of true innocence with regard to the subdued accusation. "I'm being _serious_," she reassured. "I know that you want me as much as I want you, but … the thing is, you _may_ be ready _physically_, but … I know that you're _not_ ready _emotionally_ …" she quietly asserted; eyes filled with concern, as she searched the Latina's face. "And … quite honestly, Sweetheart … neither am _I_ …"

Natalia eyed her carefully. "You're _really_ not ready?" she asked; seeking irrevocable confirmation of Olivia's declaration.

"_Listen_ … I'll be completely honest with you, Natalia … _Physically_, every time I _look_ at you, or _touch_ you; every time I even _think_ about you, I'm _ready_ – more ready than I've ever been in my _life_ …" Olivia candidly confessed; eyes never leaving the Latina's, causing the younger woman to blush, "but … emotionally, well … I just …"

"Emotionally, I don't think _either_ of us is really there yet …" Natalia quietly interjected; attempting to take the pressure off of Olivia.

"_Yeah_ …" Olivia exhaled; breathing a sigh of relief that Natalia truly understood. "I want _everything_ to be different with you," she whispered. "And there's just … so much that we still need to talk about; that we need to explore and understand about one another – Like … our past experiences, and our dreams and expectations for the future …"

Natalia smiled softly and nodded her head in agreement. "Maybe we could talk about some of those things on our date …" she suggested; dark eyes shimmering with anticipation.

Jade eyes sparkled with tiny flecks of gold, as the corners of Olivia's mouth curled into a smile. She was excited about taking Natalia out for their first "official date" – Excited about the plans she had in store for the woman she loved, and excited about showing the beautiful Latina off, and letting all of Springfield know that this amazing woman loved her in return. "That's perfect," she said quietly. "I can hardly wait for Friday night …"

"Hmm … perhaps for once it's a _good_ thing that you're so impatient," Natalia grinned, "because I was _thinking_ … Emma _really_ looks forward to movie night on Fridays, and ... I know she's handling our new relationship extremely well, but … things are changing really rapidly for her – for all three of us, actually, and … I think we should try to keep the little things in life as stable as possible for her – ya know? So maybe …"

"Maybe we should move our date up to tomorrow night, since we're going to your Cosmic Bowling thing on Saturday …" Olivia interjected; reading Natalia's mind.

Natalia canted her head to one side; peering up at her partner. "Do you think maybe we could?"

Tipping Natalia's chin, Olivia smiled into the luminous eyes that gazed into her own. "I think … I really _love_ you … for always considering our little girl's well-being …" she whispered, before drawing Natalia into a slow, tender kiss.

When their kiss ended, Natalia smiled up at her. "Our little _girl_ … is the light of my life," she whispered; "and her _Mommy_ … is the _love_ of my _life_ …" she confessed; eyes shining with adoration for the woman who held her so close. "Considering her well-being and yours is second nature for me, because I love you both so much …"

And with that, Natalia pulled her into another languorous kiss …

Several minutes later, Olivia finally unlocked her office door, and the two of them emerged to greet their patient visitors.

"Sorry about all the racket," Natalia nervously apologized. "I tried to … grab … something, and … knocked the pencil cup off of Olivia's desk …"

A slight blush crept across Olivia's face, as she thought about just exactly what that _'something'_ was, that Natalia had grabbed. She quickly cleared her throat. "I thought we could convene in the conference room," she announced; attempting to dissuade the blush from deepening. "We'll have more space to spread out the blueprints in there …"

"Sounds good to me," Josh agreed; casting a genteel smile toward the hotelier.

Olivia knew Josh was attempting to be discreet; but she also knew him far too well, and she easily noticed the mischievous flicker in his shimmering blue eyes. _Oh, my God – You Know!_

The panic-stricken expression on Olivia's face made Josh chuckle; and he offered her a look that said he was not only happy for her that she finally found the happiness she deserved; but also that he was proud of her for embracing it.

She considered him carefully, as she watched him standing there; hands submersed in the pockets of those form-fitting, faded jeans; that accepting expression in his slate blue eyes. Josh Lewis had always been able to understand her; to make her feel safe and accepted in a way no other man ever had – not even her father. She had loved him once; probably always would, though, certainly not in the way she loved Natalia; but as she smiled at him; a sense of appreciation for his understanding ways washed over her, and she found that she was truly thankful for his friendship.

Though she had been engaged in light banter with Matt, the wordless exchange between Olivia and Josh had not been lost on Natalia. As she watched the silent communication pass between them, she felt a sense of uneasiness that she couldn't quite explain.

But then Olivia smiled at her; and the glimmer in those gorgeous jade eyes caused the uneasiness to wane. She brushed it off as nothing, and escorted Olivia and the men into the conference room, where they spent the next two-and-a-half hours discussing the details of the planned renovations.


	9. Chapter 6: The Dance Part III

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: First of all, please allow me to apologize for the _unusually_ slow burn this story seems to have taken on. I hadn't planned it to be that way, but … as those of you who write, know, the writer's plans don't always seem to matter. We live at the mercy of our artistic muse, and that being the case, our stories often take twists and turns that were not anticipated. When the muse strikes, sometimes we go _willingly_ – And … sometimes we go _kicking and screaming_ … But the bottom line is: We always _GO_ … And thus, the unexpected (even by me) twist that this chapter takes near the end …

The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Josh Lewis, Reva Shayne, and Matt Reardon are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, P & G, or any other entity. Please see the author's note at the end of this update for additional disclaimers, as placing them here would compromise the artistic flow of the update; meaning, it would reveal crucial details, thus ruining the element of surprise. Tease much? Umm … _Yeah_ … *wink* But I think at least some of you will appreciate what's coming …

That being said, in order to make the plot twists contained in this update work smoothly, I have regressed Olivia's age – she is not in her forties, but rather, in her late thirties; making her only slightly older than Natalia. And let's face it – CC looks like she's in her early thirties anyway, so the only _real_ stretch of the imagination was trying to buy that she was in her mid-forties to begin with … Just sayin' …

Anyway, the dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 6.3 is rated R for sexual situations, strong innuendo and language; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17 – I _swear_, they will. Just keep in mind, though, that despite the fact that I've been writing this story for nearly 8 months, the actual timeline has only progressed to a few days past Valentine's Day. I do promise, though, that it will pick up pace; moving several weeks into the future, within the next few chapters. That being said, thank you all, so much, for hanging in there so patiently. I hope you all continue to enjoy their journey.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"We dance around in a ring and suppose. But the secret sits in the middle and knows …"

Robert Frost; _The Secret Sits_ from "A Witness Tree"

Chapter 6.3 – The Dance:

Olivia knew the world of construction well; having worked closely with Josh at Lewis Construction on the completion of the San Cristobel Harbor Project during the early days of their transitory marriage. And ever the meticulous entrepreneur, she insisted upon being involved in every last detail of the planned Beacon renovations – Every discussion, every decision, from the quality of the wood used for framing, to the cost-benefit of using drywall over fiberglass wall panels; the durability of granite over marble for the flooring and countertops in the lobby, and the selection of the perfect hue of granite to best display the centerpiece of the newly-designed Beacon logo, was on the hotelier's radar, and no amount of persuasion would deter her innate drive and unbridled enthusiasm for the project; because this was about far more than just mere structural renovations – It was about watching Natalia come into her own …

Olivia stood at the conference table next to Josh, reviewing two sets of blueprints – the current structure, and the renovation plans; her arms extended, hands pressing down on the table, causing the well-defined muscles in her upper arms to ripple under the fabric of her designer jacket.

Natalia found herself entranced, as if she could literally feel the taut skin of Olivia's biceps undulating beneath the fabric. _I can almost Feel your muscles tightening against my body, as if you're holding me right now …_, she mused; sensing her body temperature rising at the mere notion of being in Olivia's arms. _God, I wish you were holding me …_, she sighed longingly to herself.

Moving her right hand, Olivia pointed to an area on the blueprint, "Can we leave this wall intact," she began, sliding a deliberate finger along a straight line, "and knock this one out, to open up the space?" she asked; shifting her finger to trace another line on the plans.

Josh cupped his chin in his hand; fingers scraping over the roughness of his beard, as he carefully surveyed the two sets of plans. "Well, taken as a whole, I think that's the best course of action," he agreed; dropping his hand onto the table. "That'll keep us from having to construct temporary reinforcements while we renovate the space."

"Perfect," Olivia declared. "That'll save some major cash right there …" she noted; quickly moving on to the next major concern. "And what do you think about …"

The actual words seemed to fade into the distance; echoing somewhere near the back of her mind, as Natalia watched Olivia intently, engrossed in the sheer essence of the woman she loved; finding the energy the hotelier emitted while engaging in the planning process absolutely intoxicating; much like the woman herself. _You really have no idea how completely enthralling you are when you're in action – Do you, Olivia?_, she wondered. _God, you're Hot when you're taking charge …_

Olivia felt Natalia's gaze on her, and glanced up from the blueprints she was poring over with Josh; offering the Latina a soft, knowing smile.

Natalia smiled shyly in return; both women basking in the quiet intimacy of the stolen moment, before Olivia turned her attention back to the task at hand.

A proud smile crept across Olivia's lips, as she continued discussing the plans with Josh. _Proud_, because the new corporate image, as well as the planned renovations for the more contemporary layout of the Beacon had been _Natalia's_ ideas – separate wings of the hotel to cater to the specific needs of different classes of travelers, and an all-encompassing promise that all travelers would find within the walls of the Beacon, whatever amenities they desired, together with all the comforts of home.

The penthouse suites, all except Olivia's, were to be endowed with high-end furniture that was both stylish and comfortable, and décor befitting the regal images of foreign diplomats, politicians, and Presidents, because Springfield being the State Capital, the Beacon was often called upon to host such dignitaries; and experience had taught Natalia that these individuals were accustomed to being treated like royalty.

The business wing was slated to be outfitted with a stylish brand of corporate furnishings, and contemporary décor, befitting the images of presidents and CEO's of Fortune 500 companies. Featured amenities would include a state-of-the-art business center, complete with a Internet-ready computers for those who found themselves in need, copy and fax services, meeting rooms with projection and sound equipment for presentations, and available staff to fulfill the needs of any traveling businessperson at any hour of the day or night. Being present for Olivia's 2:00 a.m. business calls with associates in Tokyo, Milan, Madrid, or countless other cities across the globe had schooled Natalia in the complexities and peculiarities of international business, and had been the catalyst for such amenities.

And a family wing was planned, with rooms decorated and furnished with all the comforts of home, child-care services, an indoor playground, a computer/gaming room with an array of different gaming systems, as well as pool tables, board games, puzzles, and a theatre-sized HD television screen with surround sound, as well as planned activities such as family bingo, trivial pursuit contests, dance contests and karaoke.

Finally, in the common areas of the Beacon would remain Watershed, the full-service gym, the sauna, and the indoor swimming pool which included a wading pool for younger children, and a hot tub for the adults. A quaint coffee house, with a sort of Bohemian groove; aptly slated to be called _Rhapsody_, was in the plans, and an extensive library would be added to the common area, as well; providing a wide array of reading materials, including both classic and contemporary literature, national newspapers, periodicals, and the like.

By the conclusion of their meeting, decisions had been made; plans had been set in stone, and Olivia was ready to move full steam ahead with the renovations. As Josh and Matt gathered up the blueprints and other assorted materials, and Natalia dutifully cleared away their coffee cups and straightened up the conference room; despite Olivia's protests that it was no longer in her job description, Olivia leaned back in her chair, hands clasped behind her head as she ruminated over the series of events that had brought them to this place.

Other than getting Natalia's money back after the whole Hedge Fund debacle, the brightest spot in having been forced to resign her position as spokesperson for Galaxy Hotels was Olivia's plan to give Larry Decker and his company a _serious_ run for their money. In fact, doing just that had been part of her long-range plans ever since she parted ways with the malevolent businessman after he attempted to weasel out of their deal; and she had been formulating her plan of action for several months. And truth be told, if she hadn't been so taken with Mr. Xiao, she might have considered launching a takeover of the Galaxy Hotel Empire, itself.

Now, thanks to Natalia's ingenuity, Olivia was truly excited about the new venture – and based upon this new business model, she planned to show Decker and his Galaxy Hotels exactly how a prosperous hotel chain should be managed. They would renovate the Springfield Beacon; then use it as a model, as they expanded the Beacon into the largest, most prosperous chain of hotels in existence.

Starting with a Midwest expansion – Indianapolis, Chicago and St. Louis were first on the list, and then, moving along the East Coast – New York City, Boston, Martha's Vineyard, Philadelphia, and Virginia Beach were the hot points on the radar. Dipping into the deep South – Charleston, Nashville, Louisville, Atlanta, Austin, Dallas, and Houston were in the plans, and ultimately across the Western Plains – Denver, Cheyenne, Santa Fe, Portland, into California, where they would build the San Francisco, Napa Valley, San Diego and Los Angeles Beacons – the hotels that would become Ava's, if she so desired. Before they were finished, Olivia dreamed that together, she, Natalia and their children would make Beacon Hotels a household name – planting a "home away from home" for every dignitary, every business traveler, and every vacationing family, in every major city, not only across the United States, but throughout Europe, as well as the Caribbean – and specifically in San Cristobel, where she hoped to share countless memory-making moments with Natalia and their family.

As she watched Natalia organizing the room, returning it to its customary order, she smiled softly to herself; truly awed at the way this young woman never ceased to amaze her. _You have absolutely No idea how Completely remarkable you are – Do you? You simply amaze me_, she thought; purposing in that moment to make certain Natalia not only _knew_, but would never _forget_. _I'm so Proud of you, Sweetheart …_

Turning her attention back to reality, she grinned at Josh. "Are you gentlemen up for a few drinks over at Watershed?" she invited.

Josh shot Natalia a knowing grin, shaking his head; which elicited a chuckle from the Latina, as she dried the newly-sanitized coffee carafe.

"Wish I could, Olivia …" Matt quickly replied, "but I have Greenpeace meeting this afternoon, and I've gotta run, or more appropriately, _peddle_ …" he announced; grinning proudly about his plan to single-handedly save the planet by peddling through the driven snow on his bicycle. "Maybe later?"

"We'll talk …" Olivia replied assuredly, with the scrunching of her nose; effectively dismissing the vapid character from her midst. She immediately felt the slight, yet unmistakable, pang of guilt for the derogatory nature of her tacit thoughts; and she smiled to herself. _Wow, that's Totally You_, she though; glancing at Natalia, as she once again considered the vast array of changes that had occurred in her attitudes and character since meeting the woman who had unwittingly become her foundation; her cornerstone for living. _It's your influence over me … You challenge me, every day, to be a better person than I was the day before … And now I find that I actually Want to be better, because … because I want, more than anything, to be truly worthy of your love … _

"Sounds good," he affirmed with a firm nod; and with that, he said a quick goodbye to Natalia and Josh, and headed toward the reception area.

Forcefully dragging her eyes away from Natalia, and collecting her thoughts, Olivia turned her attention back to Josh. "What about you, Josh?" she tempted; grinning at her favorite ex-husband.

Josh picked up the cylinder containing the blueprints, tucking it beneath his arm, as he glanced at her; head tilted to the side, a playful grin on his lips. "Much as I'd _love_ to slam back a few Bourbons with ya, Olivia, I have …"

Olivia arched an eyebrow, "You have a lunch date with the old _ball-and-chain_?" she snarked.

"Now, now …" Josh said soothingly; amusement twinkling in his slate-blue eyes, as he attempted to calm the proverbial beast, "Reva isn't _that_ old …" he grinned.

"Well, at least not compared to _Methuselah_ …" Olivia muttered; referencing the oldest living human in the Bible.

Natalia chuckled and shook her head, as she set the dried carafe back on the burner; making sure the machine was turned off. Olivia's sarcasm never ceased to amuse her; though, she would rarely consider admitting so to the hotelier.

"You _do_ realize that _I'm_ older than _Reva_ – _don't_ you?" he asked rhetorically; smiling, as he tilted his head to one side again, in that endearing way that reminded Natalia of Olivia, "So … I guess that makes _me_ at _least_ as old as Methuselah …"

At that moment, Olivia caught a glimpse of Diane standing in the doorway; obviously soaking up fodder for future gossip sessions, as she pretended to wait for an appropriate time to interrupt.

Recognizing this as an advantageous situation, Olivia flashed Josh that tantalizing half-smile, as she sauntered toward him. "Ahhh … but _You_, Mr. Lewis … have _aged_ to _perfection_ …" she crooned; slowly, seductively running the palms of her hands across the wide expanse of his chest. "You're _timeless_ …" she purred; jade eyes twinkling with mischief.

Natalia, not having noticed Diane's presence, watched the exchange intently; that nagging sense of uneasiness returning. She couldn't explain it; except to say that it reminded her of the anxiety she experienced when Olivia threatened to take Gus away – Only _this_ time, it was _Olivia_ she was afraid of losing, and that magnified the intensity of her fears a thousand-fold. Logically, she knew Josh Lewis wasn't a threat to her relationship with Olivia; but as Olivia had so aptly pointed out long ago, _emotions_ have _nothing_ to do with _logic_ – and watching the hotelier blatantly flirting with her "favorite ex-husband" caused such a sense of disquiet within her, it left her feeling nauseous and faint.

Noticing Natalia's reaction, Josh's compassionate spirit took charge, and he purposed to alleviate the young woman's anxiety. He nonchalantly stepped back from Olivia, as he engaged her in a bit of innocuous banter. "You know, as a former _pastor_ … I can certainly appreciate your Biblical humor, Olivia …" he said; a satirical smile playing at the corners of his mouth. "It's new, and … _refreshing_ …" he declared; humor twinkling in his slate blue eyes. "Natalia must be … _rubbing_ _off_ on you …" he said purposefully; hoping to elicit a feral reaction from the hotelier.

"Oh, she's _definitely_ rubbing _something_ on me …" Olivia mumbled under her breath; casting a knowing grin toward the Latina; causing olive skin to turn crimson. "And she can rub anything she _wants_ on me – _Anytime_ …"

"I'm sorry … I didn't quite catch that. _What_ did you say?" Josh smirked; knowing full-well exactly what the hotelier had said.

"I said … Natalia is _definitely_ a good _influence_ on me …" Olivia fibbed; turning toward the Latina, flashing bright smile in her direction.

Noting the expression in Olivia's eyes, Josh prodded her a bit. "You know … I'll never understand why you hate _Reva_ with so vehemently, yet … you _love_ Natalia with such unbridled _passion_ …" he said; reading Olivia's feelings for the Latina like an open book.

Natalia shot him a shocked expression; wondering how he could possibly know the intensity of Olivia's feelings for her. She made a mental note to ask him about that later; but in the meantime, she understood by his demeanor, the accepting hue in his warm eyes, that it was safe to be open with him.

Completely unperturbed by Josh's insight into her feelings, Olivia furrowed her brow. "I don't see what one has to do with the other …" she stated; a confused expression on her face.

Natalia grinned knowingly, as she walked toward Olivia; noticing Diane for the first time. _That's why you were touching him that way … _she sighed; feeling the nausea wane. _You really need to get yourself under control, Natalia. You're being Completely ridiculous_, she silently chastised. Then, directing her attention toward the proverbial fly on the wall, "Did you need to see me for something, Diane?" she asked.

"Yes, Ms. Rivera …" Diane politely confirmed; hands clasped in front of her, as she feigned disinterest in the goings-on in the room.

"Okay. Just have a seat in the reception area, if you will, and I'll be right with you …" Natalia instructed.

"Yes, Ma'am," Diane said compliantly; annoyed at being dismissed. _Dammit! Just when things were getting Good!_, she groused; turning and shuffling away.

Natalia reached Olivia's side, casually draping an arm around the hotelier's slender waist. "I think what he's trying to say is: You and Reva were at each other's throats over _him_, and you can't _stand_ _Her_; but … after sparring with _me_ over _Gus_, you and _I_ became _best friends_ …" _and So much more … _she mused; gracing the hotelier with a splash of those intoxicating dimples. 

Olivia offered her a radiant smile; then glanced at Josh for verification. Receiving a confirmatory nod in response, she conceded his point. "I guess I can see your point when it comes to fighting over you and Gus – He was as great a guy as _you_," she declared, "but … _Natalia_ is the _anti-Reva_, if _ever_ one existed," she argued; latching a possessive arm around the Latina's waist.

"Oh, I _seriously_ beg to differ, Olivia," Josh vehemently disagreed, "Reva has endless amounts of inner _strength_, and this _amazing_ vitality for _life_ … She's _passionate_ about those she loves, _fiery_ as _hell_ when she's pissed, and … she's _beau_ …"

"Okay, okay, I _get_ it! _Please_! Can we just _stop_ with the Reva-induced _love-fest_, already?!" Olivia said dramatically; holding up her hand, attempting to halt any further recitation from Josh. She hated to admit any similarities whatsoever between the love of her life and her arch-nemesis; but it was difficult to avoid, given Josh's impassioned recitation of the buxom blonde's character traits. _He may be correct about all that, but … he's fooling himself if he thinks that woman is anywhere Near as Beautiful as You …_, she mused; glancing at the beautiful Latina who was now thoroughly attached to her hip.

Josh laughed. "Alright, alright," he conceded; shaking his head at her fiery response. "Actually, when I think about it, _You're_ as much like Reva, as _Natalia_ is …" he asserted; playfully fueling her fire once again.

"_Ohhh_, them's _fightin'_ words, Joshua Lewis!" Olivia vehemently protested; jade eyes flashing. "I am _nothing_ like Reva Shayne Lewis Spaulding whateverthe_fuck_hernameisnow!"

Josh tossed back his head, laughing heartily. "_Them's fightin' words_?" he echoed. "I swear, you literally sound like you're _channeling_ Reva right now," he teased; causing Natalia to chuckle softly.

"Oh, just … _shut up_!" Olivia huffed; but the grin that played on the corners of her mouth gave her away. "I don't know _where_ the _hell_ _That_ came from …"

A teasing grin tripped across Josh's lips. "One too many bar brawls with the Lewis's, Shayne's, and Spaulding's, I suppose …" he chuckled. "But I'm tellin' ya, you're channeling Reva – You just called me _Joshua_, 'cause you're _pissed_ at me, and that's _totally_ a Reva thing …" he playfully tormented. "That … and the way you …" he leaned in; the scruffiness of his beard and mustache teasing the smoothness of her cheek, as he whispered something salacious in her ear; causing an uncharacteristic blush to creep across her face, as her mouth dropped wide open.

"So … I rest my case …" he smirked; picking up his briefcase.

She stared at him in total disbelief, but emitted not a sound, as he leaned in again, kissing the thoroughly muted woman on the cheek. "It was nice seeing you again, Natalia," she said to the woman who was still attached to his ex-wife's hip; regarding her with a warm smile, and an amiable nod of his head.

"I-it was nice … to ss-see you too, Josh," Natalia stammered; wondering what exactly it was that he'd said to Olivia to elicit such a reaction.

He read the expression on her face, and met it with humor in his sparkling blue eyes; then turned to leave. "Call me later if you're still up for drinks …" he tossed back toward the hotelier, as he sauntered out the door, closing it behind him.

Natalia turned to look at her; stunned by the way he had so effortlessly subdued the customarily loquacious woman. "What did he _say_ to you?" she smiled; a hint of laughter in her tone.

Olivia stood there; stock still for a moment, her mouth still agape. "I … he … Umm …" she spluttered. Then, glancing at Natalia, she finally found her voice, "Trust me, you _don't_ … wanna know …" she warned; knowing full-well the comment would embarrass the sheltered Latina.

"I'm not _that_ naïve, Olivia – So stop _protecting_ me!" Natalia protested; jealous of the fact that Josh Lewis knew something about Olivia that she didn't. "Tell me!" she demanded; challenging the hotelier with those intense mahogany eyes.

A devilish grin skittered across Olivia's face, as she pulled Natalia into her arms; the Latina's arms instinctively draping across on the hotelier's shoulders.

Leaning in, Olivia nuzzled Natalia's ear, "I'd rather _show_ you, than _tell_ you …" she whispered hoarsely; sucking lightly on the Natalia's earlobe, causing a sharp intake of breath into the Latina's lungs. "So you'll just have to wait and see …" she tantalized; trailing slow, wet kisses down the taut muscle that ran south from her ear; pausing to nip and suck at her pulse point.

Natalia moaned softly at the contact. "And you call _me_ the _tease_ …" she groused; her voice low and heady with desire, as her body instantaneously responded to the hotelier's ministrations.

"I'm not teasing you …" Olivia denied; slowly making her way to Natalia's lips. "I'm merely giving you a _preview_ of coming _attractions_ …" she seductively explained; claiming those lips with an open-mouthed kiss, as her hands slipped beneath the fabric of Natalia's crisp, white shirt; pulling the Latina tighter against her body.

"_¡Madre de Dios!_ No puedo _esperar_ para ver la producción entera," (Mother of God! I can't _wait_ to see the entire production), Natalia exclaimed breathily, as Olivia stealthily slipped her tongue between parting lips; exploring the depths of the Latina's mouth.

Olivia grinned against Natalia's lips at the passion-infused outburst, and Natalia's fingers tangled in the soft chestnut locks that draped the back of Olivia's neck; pulling her deeper into their kiss, as adept hands gently caressed the warm skin of the Latina's lower back, just above the waistline of her charcoal gray slacks.

As their kisses continued, long and languorous, Olivia's hands casually moved up Natalia's sides; gently kneading into warm flesh, her thumbs slowly caressing the soft, smooth underside of the Latina's ample breasts.

"Your hands feel so _good_ …" Natalia nearly gasped against Olivia's mouth, before embarking on a path down that graceful neck, landing on her pulse point, where she lingered; enjoying the quickening pace of the hotelier's heartbeat beneath her mouth and tongue.

"No … _You_ feel _good_ …" Olivia groaned softly; claiming Natalia's mouth for another kiss – this one all-too-fleeting for the Latina's liking. "Which is why we need to stop …" she quietly declared; breathing heavily as she gently pulled away.

Leaning her forehead against Natalia's, Olivia smiled softly. "I could spend all day just kissing you …" she whispered; breathing in the essence of Natalia.

"Why don't we test that theory out right now …?" Natalia suggested; attempting to pull Olivia into another kiss.

Olivia grinned and playfully dodged those seeking lips. "_Uh-uh_, not so fast, Hot Lips," she teased; causing Natalia to laugh at her latest nickname. "If memory serves me correctly, you have a lower-level staff meeting this afternoon, and we need to get some lunch in you before then."

_I'd Rather have something Else in me …_, Natalia thought; her entire body flushing at the feral thought, shocking herself. _Get a grip, Natalia …_ she silently chastised; attempting to hide her growing embarrassment.

Olivia watched the shifting emotions as they flitted across Natalia's face. "You okay?" she asked quietly; concern evident in her tone.

"Huh? What? _Yeah_, I'm fine …" Natalia sputtered; attempting to regain her composure. In an effort to change the subject, she arched a decided eyebrow. "Since we had another snow day yesterday, do I get a _raincheck_ that I can redeem for lunch at McDonald's _today_?"

"_Absolutely_ …" Olivia grinned; allowing the issue to drop, as she contemplated possibilities for their lunchtime antics. "My office at one?"

"I'll be there at 12:45 – ice cream and French fries in hand …" Natalia winked; kissing Olivia lightly, before taking her leave of the conference room; going in search of Diane who had been waiting quite some time to talk with her boss.

* * *

A few minutes later, Natalia unexpectedly popped her head into Olivia's office; finding the hotelier busily reviewing the latest financial statements for an upcoming meeting with their management team.

"_Hey_ …" she said cheerily; smiling at the hotelier.

"_Hey!_" Olivia exclaimed with a smile; both surprised and pleased to see her again so soon. "Thought you were running to get lunch …" she said; equal parts statement and question.

"We have a bit of a crisis down at Watershed," Natalia informed; rolling her eyes.

Olivia shot her a concerned expression. "Anything I can do to help?" she offered.

"Thanks, but I can handle it," Natalia replied, her voice strong and self-assured; causing another surge of pride to imbue Olivia's heart. "I just wanted to let you know I'll be tied up for awhile, so I might be a little later than one …"

Jade eyes flashed with flecks of copper and gold, as the corners of Olivia's mouth curled into that devilish grin at the mention of Natalia being tied up.

Natalia tossed her head back, laughing jovially. "Don't even _say_ it, Baby," she teasingly cautioned.

"Say _what_?" Olivia asked; feigning complete innocence.

"You know _exactly_ what …" Natalia smiled; dark eyes flashing with golden flecks of their own.

Olivia leaned forward; clasping her hands together under her chin. "Tell me anyway …" she seductively coaxed; her voice a low whisper, as that playful grin teased at the corners of her mouth.

"The only thing I'm gonna tell you right _now_, is that I asked Greg to pick up lunch for us, since I have to deal with the staff down at Watershed," Natalia teased.

Olivia smiled at her. "_That's_ my _girl_! Way to delegate, Sweetheart," she said proudly.

Natalia laughed at Olivia's exuberance over something so seemingly trivial. "Perhaps, but … it might _also_ cause a bit of _gossip_," she informed.

"Oh? How so?" Olivia asked.

"Well, when I told him we wanted French fries and ice cream sundaes … he asked me if I was _pregnant_ …" Natalia laughed; shaking her head at the absurd notion.

"And what did you say to _that_?"

"I just laughed, and walked away …" Natalia replied nonchalantly.

"_Perfect!_" Olivia announced. "_That'll_ keep him _wondering_ …"

"And maybe send him _buzzing_ to the _rest_ of the _hive_?" Natalia suggested; arching an eyebrow.

"_Oooh_, _You_ learn _fast_," Olivia purred; clearly impressed with the Latina's prowess for playing the game at hand.

"I learned from the _Master_ …" Natalia shrugged; grinning at the hotelier. "You taught me everything I know …"

"I can't wait to teach you _more_ …" Olivia growled almost under her breath, as she pondered all the wondrous things she had in store for the Latina once they were both ready to take their relationship to the physical level.

"I _heard_ that …" Natalia announced; tossing the hotelier a seductive grin, as she slipped away from the office door, heading toward Watershed.

Olivia just smiled.

* * *

Springfield, being the Capital of Illinois, was known as a bustling mid-western metropolis; the economy of which was marked by a combination of government jobs, Fortune 500 companies such as Spaulding Enterprises and Lewis Oil, family-owned businesses, like Company and Lewis Construction; and then there was the Beacon – the first of many hotels that would be owned and operated by Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera and their family, for generations to come.

Olivia knew the Beacon expansion would take a generous infusion of capital; and acquiring capital meant pitching to investors – wealthy ones, with cash to burn. One such potential investor was Olivia's aforementioned friend and business contact – the one with the cottage on Martha's Vineyard. A woman whose prowess rivaled Olivia's own, in every capacity – a woman whom the hotelier highly revered, and who regarded her in equal fashion. And with these particulars in mind, Olivia had formulated a multi-faceted plan – One that had been brewing for quite some time, and which she intended upon setting into motion that very afternoon.

After their completely unhealthy lunch of ice cream and French fries, shared amongst countless languorous tongue kisses, soft moans, and even a few mischievously wandering hands, Natalia kicked back in the chair opposite Olivia's desk; propping her feet up on the edge. "Oh, have you called your contact about that house on Martha's Vineyard?" she said; more a reminder than a question. A revealing grin sprinkled her lips, as she bounced playfully; unable to conceal her growing excitement. The idea of the trip had bothered her at first, for all the reasons she had mentioned; but after hearing Olivia's well-formulated arguments, she was more than ready for the experience.

"Just about to take care of that …" Olivia announced with a wink.

"Okay … Well, I'll let you get _to_ that …" Natalia said, rising from her chair; scripting her own dismissal, so that Olivia could attend to business, uninterrupted.

"Oh, _no_, Honey. Stay. If you _want_ …" she offered; patting the top of her thigh with her hand as she grinned; the unspoken gesture inviting her executive assistant to take a seat in her lap. "You can listen to me _wheel-and-deal_ …" she winked flirtatiously. And then her expression turned facetiously sober, "You _are_ clocked out right now – _aren't_ ya?" she teased.

Natalia grinned at her. "_Stop_ it," she chuckled, as she sauntered toward the hotelier; draping her arm across Olivia's shoulder, as she planted herself in the proffered lap. Settling in, she hummed lightly, "I've never _been_ in your lap before … I kinda _like_ it here …"

"Consider it an open invitation …" Olivia purred; lightly brushing Natalia's lips with her own. And then she smiled as she reached across her desk, hitting the call button on her office phone; switching it to speaker. Though she didn't call often – the relationship with her old friend and colleague being more readily maintained via e-mail due to their mutually prolific lifestyles, Olivia had a thing for remembering numbers, and her fingers moved swiftly, punching in the familiar sequence to connect the call.

Nearly a thousand miles and one time zone away, a telephone rang, three … four … five times, before the recognizable click of a speakerphone signaled an answer. "Lena _Kundera_ …" came the distinguished Polish accent; mixed with the sound of papers shuffling in the background. She furrowed her brow, as she searched the spreadsheet on her screen; checking it against the report in her hand.

Olivia smiled at the resonance of the familiar voice. "Little _slow_ on the _uptake_ there – _aren't_ we, _Kundera_?" she teased. "How the _hell_ do you expect to launch a takeover of Cambias Industries, when it takes ya _half_ the _day_ to answer your damn _phone_?" she laughed.

"_Smartass_ …" Lena playfully volleyed; the edges of her lips cracking into a slow smile, as she recognized the voice on the other end. She clicked the "save" button on her spreadsheet, and snapped her laptop closed; instinctively knowing this would be a lengthy conversation. "Get with the _program_, Spencer – I took over Cambias nearly five _years_ ago …" she teasingly chastised. "I have _far_ bigger corporate _coffers_ to _pillage_ these days …" she laughed.

"Ahhh … see, now _That's_ what I appreciate _most_ about ya, Kundera," Olivia proclaimed; admiration evident in her tone. "Ya _never_ think _small_ …" she laughed; knowing her friend's particular prowess for selecting a prime target; her insatiable penchant for kicking ass and taking names when it came to corporate raiding. That's why she admired the woman – Lena Kundera was the Polish version of herself, sans that whole Michael Cambias drama; though, Olivia fully acknowledged her own fair share of drama over the years. "So … Who's the unfortunate sonofabitch _this_ time?"

Lena threw her head back and laughed. "Always the _straight_-shooter …"

"Not so much _anymore_ …" Olivia mumbled under her breath, as she grinned devilishly at Natalia; garnering a light slap on the arm and a playful grin from the woman perched in her lap.

"You're _bad_!" Natalia silently mouthed; dark eyes widening in emphasis.

Olivia quirked an eyebrow at her and shrugged her shoulders; a satisfied grin plastered on her face.

"_What_ did you just _say_?" Lena inquired; certain she must have misinterpreted the seemingly gay reference in Olivia's comment. _That's just wishful thinking … Olivia Spencer certainly isn't a switch-hitter._

"Oh, _nothing_ …" Olivia said nonchalantly; brushing the comment aside.

Lena smiled and rolled her eyes. "_O_-kay … I'll let you off the hook – _for_ _now_ …" she teased; fully intending to ferret out an explanation before allowing her old friend to end their call.

Olivia laughed. "Gee, _thanks_ …" she said facetiously; kicking back, relaxing in her chair.

Intrigued with the idea of someone else finding out about their relationship; even if it _was_ someone she didn't know, Natalia formulated a plan. She shifted in Olivia's lap; tossing her head to flip her hair to one side, as she wrapped her arms around her partner's neck. She leaned in, kissing Olivia lightly, just below her ear.

The effect Natalia's seemingly innocuous actions had on Olivia took her by complete surprise. Desirous eyes slowly caressed perfect olive skin, as Olivia found herself lost in the moment with the woman she loved; and time stood still – at least for the two of them.

Meanwhile, to Lena, the clock ticked on. "Earth to _Spencer_ …" she finally called; attempting to regain her attention after an extended lull in the conversation.

"Huh? What?" Olivia muttered.

"We were having a _conversation_ here …" Lena reminded with a chuckle.

Enjoying the little game, Natalia smiled devilishly at the older woman, and leaned in again; a low growl escaping her lips, as she nibbled at a beckoning ear, before seductively sliding her mouth down the taut cord of muscle to Olivia's pulse point, where her lips and tongue fluttered, ever so lightly.

Olivia moaned softly at the fluttery assault; then gasped and jumped when Natalia lightly nipped at her pulse point; her foot knocking against the inbox on her desk; causing a clatter, as it scraped across the wooden surface.

It teetered on the edge, threatening to drop; and Olivia's eyes widened as her heart rate increased in anticipation. But her body was frozen, stock still, and she was powerless to halt the impending freefall and inevitable cacophony. One last tilt, and the screech of plastic against wood signified its fate – the tray toppled over, plummeting over the edge; landing with a strident crack, scattering purchase orders and budget projections all over the floor.

Both women measured the clutter with scrutinizing eyes; Natalia forcing herself to resist the urge to clean it up right away.

Then, turning her attention from the mess, back to Natalia, Olivia pinned the younger woman with deliberate eyes; transmitting a silent dare with her steady gaze, as she returned to her conversation. "I'm _so_ sorry, Lena," she apologized; attempting to hold her composure. "Something in my office … _distracted_ me … for a moment …"

"_What_, do you have a family of _ferrets_ staging a hostile _takeover_ in there? Good, _Lord_, you make a lot of noise!" Lena laughed. "What _gives_, Spencer?"

Natalia bit her lower lip to stifle the giggle that threatened to escape; eliciting a low groan from Olivia at the gesture.

Lena quirked a well-defined eyebrow, "Are you _okay_, Olivia?" she asked; her friend's slightly off-kilter behavior causing her a bit of concern.

"I'm _fine_ …" Olivia grunted; staring Natalia down, yet unable to suppress the grin that teased at her lips. "_Sooo_ … competed in any good _boat_ races, of late?" she asked of Lena; as she purposely turned her thoughts to the _good_ 'ol days with her comrade.

Lena chuckled; remembering her history with Olivia. "Not unless you count the _paddle_ boat we took Jordan on at the _lake_ last summer …" she replied; pleased to hear from her longtime friend.

"You're _losin'_ your _edge_, Kundera …" Olivia teased; shaking her head, as she laughed.

Lena laughed; remembering how much she always enjoyed their banter. "_Oh_, how I've _missed_ your sarcastic wit! It's been _way_ too damn long, _Spencer_," she declared; pounding her fist on her desk for emphasis. "How the hell _are_ you?!"

"I _know_ … seems like _ages_ – doesn't it?" Olivia agreed; eyes widening, as she raised an arm in the air for dramatic emphasis.

Natalia smiled as she watched Olivia; enjoying her facial expressions and animated movements, as she engaged in this jovial exchange. This was a whole new side of the hotelier. A side that she instantaneously decided she liked. A lot. Yes, she and Olivia laughed and bantered; but this was different. It was personal; yet … it _wasn't_ – not like it was between her and Olivia. And while others may have felt the stirrings of jealousy, Natalia felt completely secure in this situation; even deciding that she liked this friend of Olivia's, sight unseen.

"Speaking of losing your edge … How's that gorgeous _wife_ of yours?" Olivia inquired of Lena; causing Natalia's eyes to widen in surprise. She considered Olivia with inquiring eyes, and the tips of Olivia's mouth curled into a knowing grin; offering silent answer.

A delighted smile graced Lena's lips as she thought about her wife. "She's just … she's _wonderful_ …" she answered softly; unable to keep that ever-present lopsided grin from her face.

"Still head-over-heels, I see …" Olivia teased. "What's it been – five _years_ since you let that woman _tie_ you _down_?"

"Ahh … Good _memory_, Spence …" Lena smiled; sounding rather impressed. "_Almost_ … we celebrate our fifth wedding anniversary on June 12th," she announced proudly; a delighted smile gracing her lips. "Seems like _yesterday_ …" she added wistfully.

"I still can't believe Lena _Kundera_ finally settled down …" Olivia laughed. "Never thought I'd see the day …"

"Happens to the _best_ of us, my friend …" Lena laughed. "And speaking of settling down … How are things with you? Still married to Phillip Spaulding?"

Olivia barked out a laugh; lurching forward in her chair with such force that she nearly dumped Natalia on the floor. "Oh, _Fuck, no_, Girl! It really _has_ been too damn long!" she exclaimed; waving her hand dramatically, as Natalia attempted to regain her position in Olivia's lap. "Hell, Phillip and I have been _divorced_, _almost_ as long as _you've_ been _married_ …" she explained; grinning at Natalia as she pulled her close again.

Natalia laughed softly and shook her head. _No wonder you're so successful when you negotiate a deal_, she thought; enjoying the performance as she watched Olivia interact with her friend; her demeanor reminiscent of a card-carrying member of the _Old Boys Club_. _For This kinda a show, I can tolerate the vulgarities_, she reasoned, with a furtive grin.

"Oh, Olivia, I'm _so_ sorry to hear that," Lena sympathized. "I had _no_ idea …"

"_Don't_ be …" Olivia said with a sardonic chuckle. "I've been married and divorced _twice_ since Phillip ..." she said; the oppressive weight of her past bearing heavily on her chest.

"I know we don't talk often, and I guess we tend to focus more on the kids when we e-mail …" Lena reasoned out loud, as she reflected over their years of correspondence. "But still, I should've _known_ when you didn't mention him, Olivia. I can't _believe_ I didn't _know_ …" she quietly chastised herself; knowing Olivia deserved better of their friendship.

Olivia recognized the self-recrimination in Lena's tone, and sought to assuage it. "_Hey_, don't be too hard on yourself, Kundera," she said softly. "I never said anything, because the reality of all the _shit_ that went down with Phillip was way too intense for an e-mail," Olivia explained. "And … quite honestly, Lena, I felt like a total failure relationship-wise and just never felt up to talking about it …" she admitted. "So, I did what I _always_ do – I avoided the subject, deflected my feelings, and covered with sarcastic wit …"

Her voice softened then, as she gazed into the beautiful, dark eyes of the woman in her arms. "But … _everything_ has changed now …" she whispered with a smile, "and those days are _long_ gone …"

"So … I take it all is _well_, then …" Lena said; more a statement than a question, based upon her assessment of Olivia's demeanor.

"_Never better_, Lena …" Olivia answered; unable to keep the love-struck grin from her face, as smitten jade eyes slowly perused Natalia's face. "Never. Better."

Natalia returned the smile, and leaned down, claiming a soft kiss, as Lena processed the response.

"Wow! _You_ sound _happy_ …" Lena laughed.

"_Oh_ … I _am_ happy, Lena," Olivia quietly shared; smiling softly at the woman in her arms. "I've never been _happier_ in my _entire_ _life_ …" she declared; tightening her hold on Natalia, as she leaned her forehead against the younger woman's chest, drawing in the familiar scent of her.

Lena grinned. "Okay, Spencer – _spill it_!" she demanded. "_Who_ the _hell_ _Is_ he … and what has he done with The Boardroom _Barracuda_?" she laughed.

Olivia laughed heartily; then grew quiet for a moment, as she thought about all the positive changes Natalia had brought into her life. "Well … _She_ … is the most _amazing_ person I've _ever_ known …" she confessed, with a passion that shook her to the core of her being.

A soft blush colored Natalia's cheeks at the passion in Olivia's voice; deep dimples forming as she smiled. Fingers tenderly tunneling through chestnut locks, she leaned down, kissing the hotelier again.

"Sh … _She_ …?" Lena stuttered; her head reeling at the concept of Olivia _Spencer_, Man-eater Extraordinaire, with a _woman_. "Areyou_ serious_?!" she laughed.

"_Yeah_ …" Olivia sighed contentedly; the tips of her lips twitching into a slow grin. "She's _beautiful_, Lena – _inside_ and _out_ … And she's _so_ innately _good_; so loving, and kind, and warm … and _so_ _Generous_ … And she's _funny_, Lena – _God_, she's so funny …" she expounded; kissing Natalia's temple, as the younger woman blushed again under her praises.

"Uh-_oh_ …" Lena said teasingly; remembering her own ramblings to Olivia when she first fell in love with Bianca.

"Oh, shut _up_, Kundera …" Olivia laughed. "You were _way_ worse than _this_, not so long ago …"

"_I_ know …" Lena chuckled. "I'm just glad to hear you sounding so damn _happy_, Spencer …" she said; her accented voice almost a whisper. "It's been a long time coming, and you _totally_ deserve it, my friend …"

A contented sigh escaped Olivia's lungs. "Thank you, Lena," she whispered; appreciation evident in her tone. She grew quiet then; closing her eyes as the depth of her feelings for Natalia washed over her. "She's _so_ _good_ to me, Lena … So good _for_ me …" she quietly acknowledged. "And she _loves_ Emma _So_ much …" she exhaled softly.

Natalia sensed the weight of Olivia's emotions; and cradled her close, as she listened to their continuing conversation.

"And she _loves_ _Me_ …" Olivia quietly expounded; jade eyes dark with tears that slowly began to trickle down her cheeks. "_Me_, Lena … _Olivia Spencer_ … with all my _insecurities_, and my checkered past, and _all_ of my flaws, and …"

"Sounds like you're talking about Bianca and me …" Lena said quietly; tears brimming in those dark russet eyes, as that familiar feeling of thankfulness filled her heart. "Bianca and I have been together almost seven years now … and I _still_ wake up _every_ _morning_, wondering what the _hell_ I _did_ to _deserve_ her love …"

"This is all _completely_ _new_ for Natalia and me, but … that's _exactly_ how I feel, Lena," Olivia confessed. "It's like I'm living in this dream, where the most _incredible_ woman in the _world_ loves _me_ … and I don't know _why_…" she confessed; another torrent to tears welling up in her eyes, as she gazed at Natalia, "because I _certainly_ don't _deserve_ her … All I _do_ know is that I _never_ want it to end …"

Natalia's heart swelled with love, as she listened to Olivia's impassioned exposition; and her own tears began to flow. She leaned in, nuzzling the older woman's ear. "I _love_ you, Olivia …" she whispered breathily, brushing her lips against a tearstained cheek. "_So_ much …"

Closing her eyes, Olivia sniffed back tears, as she reveled in the sensations brought on by Natalia's closeness; by her tender words, and gentle caresses.

"I understand completely, Olivia," Lena quietly empathized; closing her eyes for a moment.

The conversation fell silent then; each woman reflecting upon the immense blessings in her own life.

Natalia gently cupped Olivia's cheek, mahogany eyes slowly searching darkening pools of jade; drowning in the depths therein, as Olivia drew in short, fettered breaths. She leaned down, then; drawing Olivia into the tenderest of kisses, before pulling her close, and holding her again.

A few moments later, Lena sighed softly, opening her eyes. "Her name is _Natalia_?" she said; seeking clarification, as she returned to their conversation.

"_Yeah_ … Natalia Rivera …" Olivia confirmed with a soft smile; eyes locked on the Latina's once again.

Natalia felt her insides quiver at the sound of her name rolling off Olivia's tongue. _I love the way you say my name … How perfectly annunciated the "T" in … NaTalia …_ she sighed.

"And how did you meet her?" Lena inquired with a grin. "I want all the _details_," she said clandestinely.

Olivia chuckled. "You wouldn't _believe_ me if I _told_ you …" she replied; shaking her head in disbelief herself.

"Let me guess … She _works_ for you?" Lena grinned.

"_Oh_, _that's_ just the _tip_ of the _iceberg_, Honey!" Olivia exclaimed; hand waving dramatically again.

"Oh, _hell_ …" Lena smiled; certain this particular story would be one for the record books. And then it dawned on her, "Oh, my God!" she exclaimed, "It's that _woman_ – _isn't_ it?"

"W-_what_ woman?" Olivia stammered; doing her best to feign complete ignorance; though she knew just _exactly_ what woman Lena was referencing.

"_That_ woman!" Lena replied; knowing full-well Olivia understood. "The one who drove you completely _nuts_ with her terminal cheeriness, incessant hovering and chicken soup after your heart transplant …"

Natalia's face dropped; her eyes widening in surprise, as her visage took on a paradoxical mixture of good-natured indignation – Part of her wanted to be offended; but Olivia's rueful smile reminded her that she loved the oft unruly, and always strong-willed, woman, and her heart just couldn't reconcile such a response. So she simply rolled her eyes, and shook her head, as the sprouts of a smile took root in the corners of her mouth.

Once she knew she had been granted forgiveness from the woman in her arms, Olivia's smile turned from rueful to radiant, and she responded to Lena's accurate supposition. "_So_ much has changed since those, _ahem_, shall we say … _memorable_ days, following my surgery …" she said mischievously.

Lena laughed, and shook her head. "Well, if you're this _completely_ in love with her _now_, after the rather _inauspicious_ beginning you described last year, then I would have to say, I think you have one _hell_ of a love story to share with me …"

"Oh, _Yeah_ … This is _definitely_ a story to be shared over _drinks_ …" Olivia laughed. "There's _so_ much you don't know, Lena, and it's all sort of intertwined," she explained; her voice turning serious.

"Well, then I think we need to arrange for those drinks sometime soon …" Lena declared. "Really. I want to hear everything …"

"Sounds like a _plan_ …" Olivia agreed; nodding her head.

Lena drew in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly; allowing time for the gravity of the moment to wane. And as the moment lifted, a slow smile crept across her face. Olivia could literally hear it over the phone, and she braced herself for the incoming snark.

And Lena certainly didn't disappoint. "Wow. Olivia _Freakin'_ Spencer … the _one_ woman I could _never manage_ to _seduce_ … finally took a walk on the _dark_ side …" she teased. "_Welcome_ to my _world_, Spence …" she laughed.

Olivia grinned, as she thought of times past, when Lena had tried to convince her to cross over to the Land of Lesbian. "Well … I haven't quite stepped _all_ the way _in_ …" she sheepishly confessed. "_Yet_ …"

Natalia blushed at the comment; burying her face in Olivia's neck.

"What do you mean?" Lena inquired; one eyebrow quirked in curiosity.

"Well … _you_ know …" Olivia hedged. "We _haven't_ …"

"Oh my _God_!" Lena exclaimed; unable to restrain her laughter. "The woman has you this _completely_ _Unhinged_ – and you haven't even _slept_ with her yet?!"

_God, the woman rivals Me in the Snark department_, Olivia thought. "_No_ …" she squeaked; once again bracing for the incoming snarkfest.

"_Wow_! What's _happened_ to you?" Lena asked rhetorically; unable to comprehend what she was hearing. "The Olivia Spencer _I_ know … never _waits_ for _anything_ …"

Olivia remained quiet for a moment, contemplating her response. "_She_ … is _so_ worth the wait, Lena …" she said; eyes fixed on Natalia.

"Are you sure you're just not stalling on purpose, because you don't know what the _fuck_ you're doing?" Lena smirked, still attempting to process this new side of Olivia. "_What_ – do you need some _pointers_ or something, Spencer?" she laughed; thoroughly enjoying what she knew equated to Olivia's complete discomfiture.

"_NO_!" Olivia barked; nodding her head defiantly in an attempt to tamp down her raging denial; eliciting a soft chuckle from Natalia in the process. _I don't need Pointers! I'm a fucking Master at sex! No pun intended, of course. _She let out a frustrated sigh; knowing damn well she could use Lena's advice. "_YES_ …" she grudgingly confessed; swallowing huge lumps of pride and embarrassment, as she spun in a complete one-eighty. _Who am I kidding? I have no fucking Clue what I'm doing when it comes to making love with a woman – especially a woman like Natalia … _

Dark eyes widened at the admission. _Well, no Wonder you don't have a problem Waiting – You're as confused as I am …_, Natalia realized; suddenly feeling better about her own apprehensions. She tipped Olivia's chin; deep eyes revealing her understanding of the older woman's concerns.

Olivia nodded her head; signaling that the message was received.

_I love how we can have entire conversations, without saying a word …_, two hearts echoed.

Lena shook her head in disbelief. "I cannot _believe_ I'm having this conversation with you …" she stated; a devilish grin plastered on her face. "Before I met _you_, I was damn near _virginal_ …"

"_Bullshit_, Kundera!" Olivia exclaimed; knowing full-well Lena was full of shit.

"_Ahem_ … In case you've _forgotten_, Spencer …"

Olivia knew exactly where this was going – and it was a bad, _bad_ place. _Oh, Please don't go there … _she thought; her mind racing so fast her mouth couldn't keep up with the thoughts, let alone form coherent words to halt the incoming calamity.

"You _are_ the one who taught me …"

_Oh, Fuck … you're totally headed there … _

"… how to apply the _squeeze_ technique ..."

_If you stop right there, she won't have a clue what the fuck you're talking about … Jesus, Kundera, Please, PLEASE stop right there … _she prayed; willing Lena to stop. She squirmed in her chair, as Natalia's face contorted in confusion. She wanted to scream, but the words wouldn't come.

"… to keep a guy from _getting off_ before _I_ did …" Lena chuckled.

Natalia's eyes popped wide open, and she nearly choked on the breath of air she had just inhaled.

_I am So fucked – and Not in a good way …_ Olivia clamped her eyes shut and gasped; holding her breath as Lena slammed the final nail in her figurative coffin.

"_How_ many guys did you practice on before you _perfected_ it?"

Dead silence.

It hung in the air like a dense fog; looming on the horizon.

"_Spencer_?" Lena tentatively called; the tension firing through the telephone line like an electrical pulse.

Natalia pinned her with a look; her head spinning with questions that she wasn't quite certain she wanted answered.

The heat of Natalia's stare caused Olivia's face to turn crimson. Squirming against the awkwardness that hung between them, she opened and closed her mouth several times; but nothing came out.

When no response was forthcoming, Lena instinctively knew why. Drawing in a breath to steady herself, she asked, "She's … _in_ the _room_ – _isn't_ she …?" already knowing the answer.

Clearing her throat, as she studied Natalia carefully, Olivia finally found her voice. "_Oh_, _Yeah_ …" Olivia grunted awkwardly, "she's _right_ here … in my _lap_ …"

"Oh my God, Olivia – I'm _so_ sorry …" Lena promptly apologized; feeling like a complete ass. "Why didn't you _tell_ me she was there with you?!"

Not daring to utter another word, Olivia fidgeted restlessly, as Natalia continued staring her down; thoroughly taking pleasure in watching the older woman squirm. And then the dam broke, and she burst into laughter; "Do I even _wanna_ _know_ …"

"_No_," Olivia spit out like a shot; her head quickly ricocheting back and forth, before Natalia even finished the question.

"Didn't _think_ so …" Natalia grinned; scrunching up her nose as she shook her head. She laughed again, and Olivia finally relaxed; a soft laugh escaping her lungs.

Natalia turned her attention to the woman on the phone; leaving Olivia to stare at her in complete disbelief. "I'm … _Natalia_, by the way," she greeted jovially; winking at the woman who still held her. "It's nice to meet you, Lena …"

"Hi, Natalia …" Lena greeted warmly; the younger woman's name literally flowing from that accented tongue. "It's _so_ nice to meet you … And I _do_ apologize if I have offended you in _any_ way. Had I known Spence and I weren't alone, I _never_ would have behaved like such an ill-mannered _scoundrel_ …"

Natalia laughed. "Honestly, I'm _glad_ you didn't know I was here. I found your banter with Olivia _quite_ entertaining," she confessed; smiling, as she tenderly pinched the older woman's chin between her thumb and forefinger.

"Seems we've _always_ interacted with one another with this sort of effortless sarcastic banter …" Lena informed; grinning at the thought of some of her favorite memories with her friend.

"So I _gathered_ …" Natalia smiled.

"Yeah, once we get started, it just kinda snowballs out of control …" Olivia explained; an unspoken apology in her tone.

"Well, it's nice to see Olivia a little out of her element," Natalia said; grinning at the hotelier. "Usually, all I get around here is her browbeating the flower guy over his overpriced arrangements, arguing with the Concierge's over brochure placement, or exchanging details of shoe-shopping sprees with our banquet manager, Greg …"

"What has she done to the Concierge's, of late?" Lena inquired with a grin. "Last I heard, she threatened to impale him with a whisk if he didn't get the chef in to make her Belgian _waffles_ at _three_ in the _morning_ …"

"He's under _my_ management now, because he's _scared_ of her … _Now_ I know _why_ …" Natalia said dryly; giving Olivia that look.

"Hey _now_ … that's not even the same _guy_ …" Olivia defended; her voice almost a whine. "The _waffle and whisk_ guy quit _years_ ago …"

"Is it any _wonder_?" Natalia said; a teasing grin on her face, as she shook her head back and forth. "Well, then what on _earth_ did you do to _this_ one? The poor guy quakes in his boots every time you're in the vicinity of his _desk_," she teased.

"_Sooo_ … how's that _baby_ of yours?" Olivia asked; paving the way to a new subject; lest she be the object of any further teasing between the two of them.

"Now _that_ was _smooth_, Spencer …" Lena laughed; a hint of admiration in her tone at Olivia's expertly played transition from target to trailblazer. "That _baby_ of ours … is _almost_ five years old," she informed; grinning proudly as she glanced at the family portrait on her desk. "Jordan is just the _sweetest_ little girl. Always smiling and laughing; those soft brown curls bouncing. _So_ well behaved," she said proudly. "Bianca is responsible for _that_ … She's loving, but firm … while _I_ spoil her _terribly_. I'm afraid _I'm_ a bit of a _pushover_ with her. I just turn to complete mush with those big brown eyes peering up at me. And when the crocodile tears make their appearance – I'm a goner," she laughed. "Gosh … she was seven weeks old when Bianca and I were married …" she shared; her voice soft and wistful, as she remembered the day Bianca and Jordan legally became hers. "And now she's about to start _kindergarten_ …"

"Oh, I remember Emma at that age …" Olivia said wistfully. "She was so full of curiosity and wonder … and she couldn't _wait_ to ride the _big girl_ bus …" A soft sigh escaped her lungs at the memory of her little girl, Blue's Clues backpack and Dora lunchbox in hand, boarding the school bus the first morning Olivia actually allowed her to ride it. "They grow up _so_ fast – _don't_ they …" she said softly; more a statement than a question.

"They _do_ …" Lena agreed; lost for a moment in her memories. "Emma is what, almost _nine_ now?" she recalled; her thoughts turning back to the conversation.

"She _is_ … She's just _blazing_ through the third grade …" Olivia smiled proudly. "She's this smart, articulate little ball of energy. Says she wants to be a business _mongrel_, like _me_ …" she chuckled.

Natalia and Lena joined her in laughter.

"She's just … the most _wonderful_ little girl in the world …" Natalia declared; the depth of her love for their daughter shining in those deep brown eyes.

"_Yeah_, she _is_ …" Olivia quietly agreed; eyes locked on Natalia's, a soft, telling smile twitching at her lips. "She sees the best in _everyone_, and finds the joy in _everything_ she _does_. I think she gets her optimism from Natalia …" she smiled.

"I think _every_ mother feels that way …" Lena quietly interjected; reflecting upon the little blessings in her own life.

Natalia pushed Olivia's shoulder playfully. "She's _your_ daughter …"

"Well, she _didn't_ get that trait from _me_ …" Olivia grinned knowingly. "And she _certainly_ didn't get it from _Phillip_ …"

"She gets _all_ of her best qualities from _you_ …" Natalia said softly; nuzzling Olivia's cheek.

"Heaven _help_ her – _eh_, Spence," Lena laughed.

"I know, _right_ …" Olivia chuckled; arching an eyebrow. "So tell me more about Bianca and Jordan …" she coaxed.

Always eager to share news of her family, Lena didn't hesitate to answer, "Well, Bianca is finishing her Masters. She should graduate next spring …"

"Oh, so she _did_ decide to go back …" Olivia said. "I remember you e-mailing me that she was thinking about it …"

"Yes, she finally made the decision to go back about two years ago. She's taking it slowly, though, because we've made a firm commitment to put our family _first_," Lena shared. "And Jordan has a baby sister now, so … we're quite busy keeping up with the two of them," she smiled.

"That's _wonderful_, Lena. Congratulations!" Olivia offered excitedly. "What's her name? How old is she? Who does she look like?" she fired rapidly. "You know _me_ … I want _all_ the juicy details!"

Lena smiled; enjoying her friend's exuberance. "Well … her name is Alexandria Christine," she announced. "Alexandria after …"

"Alexander Cambias …" Olivia interjected; remembering the older man fondly.

"Yes …" Lena confirmed; smiling, as she thought about the man who had been like a father to her for nearly half her life. "And Christine after Bianca's middle name … We call her _Alex_ … She turns one on April 16th, and she looks _exactly_ like Bianca; though, just like with Jordan, Bianca _swears_ Alex looks more like _my_ child than _hers_ …" she laughed. "Jordan is completely amazing with her. She was _so_ excited about being a big sister, and she _loves_ to help …"

"_Who_ loves to help?" Bianca asked; smiling as she sauntered into Lena's office carrying Alex.

Jordan burst through the door; rushing past Bianca; the fabric of her navy blue warm-up suit rustling as she ran. "_Mama_!" she squealed excitedly; arms outstretched, dark brunette curls bouncing, as she raced straight for Lena.

Bianca rolled her eyes good-naturedly and smiled; knowing her question would have to wait until Jordan was finished greeting her Mama. It had always been that way between the two of them – that unmistakable mother-daughter bond. It was powerful; indestructible; and it made Bianca's heart burst with joy every time she saw them together.

"_Hey_, Little One!" Lena greeted; chuckling at her daughter's endless exuberance. She scooped the little girl up into her arms; a contented sigh escaping her lungs, as petite arms wrapped round her neck; hugging her with all the might a four-year-old could muster. "I _missed_ you all day long …" she whispered against her daughter's cheek; repeating the words she said to her daughter when returning home from work every evening.

"I missed you _too_, Mama …" Jordan said sweetly; pecking her mother on the cheek.

When Jordan released her hold, she plopped down in Lena's lap. "Why you all the time call me _Little One_?" she asked in four-year-old speak; curiosity doing the calypso in those big brown eyes.

Lena looked up, meeting Bianca's eyes for a moment; then smiled down at their daughter. "Because you were the very _first_ little one I was able to _hold_ …" she explained softly; tapping Jordan on the nose to stave off her emotions; thoughts of the child that had been taken from her so many years ago, never far from her heart.

Instinctively knowing the emotions that were besieging Lena, Bianca slowly made her way around the desk, as Lena answered their daughter's question. Placing a comforting hand on her wife's shoulder, she leaned down. "Hi, Baby …" she whispered; kissing her softly.

"Hi, Sweetheart …" Lena quietly replied; eyes locked on Bianca's. She smiled then, "And hi to you, too, _Little Bear_ …" she said in a sing-song voice; glancing up at her youngest daughter. Alex squealed and kicked chubby little legs excitedly, as Lena reached up, taking the baby into her arms, as well. "Aww … we're wearing Tigger and Pooh today …" she said; playfully poking at the embroidered picture on the bib of Alex's overalls; eliciting a string of giggles from the baby.

"Those oberalls used to be mine when _I_ was the baby, but I gave them to Alex, 'cause it's 'portant to _share_ …" Jordan informed; botching some of the words, as she worked at being grown up.

Lena smiled at her eldest daughter. "Well, I'm so _proud_ of you for sharing," Lena acknowledged; gently pinching a rosy cheek. "You're a good big sister, Jordan," she praised.

"_I_ know …" Jordan replied; shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. "I _love_ my Alex …" she said sweetly; leaning over to hug her baby sister.

Alex laid her head on Jordan's shoulder, babbling softly; and Lena and Bianca couldn't help but smile at the sweetness of the moment. Then Alex squirmed, extricating herself from Jordan's embrace, and squealed loudly; breaking the momentary silence.

"So … who's listening in on our little family moment?" Bianca grinned; tipping her head toward the flashing red light on the phone, as she perched on the edge of Lena's desk in her form-fitting designer jeans and a low-cut, sapphire sweater that offered a pleasing display of her ample cleavage.

"_Oh_!" Lena exclaimed; a slight blush on her cheeks. "Sorry, Spence …" she apologized with a chuckle.

"_Oh_, _hi_, Olivia!" Bianca greeted warmly. "How _are_ you? Married any new Spauldings, of late?" she teased.

Natalia shot her a curious look. "_What_ – have you been married to _all_ of them?" she asked incredulously.

Bianca arched an inquisitive eyebrow at the sound of the unfamiliar voice.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Might as _well_ have been …" she smirked. "Never made it to Alan-Michael, _but_ … I could've gotten a package deal if _Gus_ had caught my eye a few years earlier …" she said teasingly.

Natalia made a face at her. "You're not _funny_ …" she said flatly; but the twitching of her lips belied the seriousness of her tone.

"Then why are you stifling that _grin_?" she volleyed; pointedly arching an eyebrow, as those eyes pinned her with a stare.

"Who's _Gus_?" two voices asked in unison; jumping at the foreign name.

Olivia glanced at Natalia, offering her a knowing look. "_Really_ long story …" she reported, "but suffice it to say, he's the reason Natalia and I met …"

Picking up on the obvious chemistry between the two women, even over the telephone, Bianca ventured into the deep. "You sound … _happy_, Olivia …" she surmised; the unspoken question lingering in the air.

"Well … that's 'cause I _am_, Bianca," Olivia grinned; knowing the dearth of information would drive the younger woman crazy. "Thanks for _noticing_ … I hear you and Lena are quite happy, too. Congratulations on the newest addition to the family … and on being so close to finishing that Masters Degree," she said; a laudatory cadence in her voice, even as she reveled in tormenting the woman.

"Thanks, Olivia," Bianca smiled; disappointed by the hotelier's lack of divulgence. "Life is _definitely_ busy … but it's never been _better_ …"

"Hey, Spence, I'm _actually_ glad you called …" Lena said; shifting a squirming Alex in her arms. The baby babbled, and smiled up at her mother. "I've been meaning to give you a buzz …"

"Yeah? About what?" Olivia inquired.

"Well, Bianca and I made a new acquisition recently …"

"What – did you raid Enchantment, and take it away from Erica?" Olivia laughed.

"No …" Lena laughed softly; shaking her head, "but I _do_ have a seat on the Board over there, now that I've passed all of Mama Kane's _tests_ …"

"I'll _bet_ she gave you a _run_ for your _money_ …" Olivia grinned.

"You have _no_ idea …" Lena chuckled. "But I _deserved_ it …" she admitted; more than willing to own up to her past mistakes. "And truthfully, she's been a model mother-in-law and a wonderful grandmother to all of her grandchildren …"

"_All_ of her grandchildren?" Olivia said incredulously. "It's hard enough to imagine Erica Kane as a grandmother, at _all_ – let alone, having a whole gaggle of grandbabies," she laughed.

"Well … she's at _four_ grandchildren, and _counting_ …" Bianca interjected; smiling as she considered the validity of Olivia's argument.

"Bianca's sister, Kendall, is married to Alexander's oldest son," Lena reported. "You _do_ remember Alex, Jr. – _don't_ you?" she grinned; knowing full-well that Olivia wouldn't soon forget the Junior Cambias heir.

Olivia's breath caught in her chest, the past gripping her in its malevolent clutches at the mention of the handsome, debonair young man she once knew. But, Olivia being Olivia, she pushed the memories and their corresponding emotions aside, and responded with biting sarcasm. "Yes, _Smartass_ … I remember _Alex_ …" she replied. "How could I ever _forget_ …?" she snapped; knowing Lena wouldn't really understand the intensity of her response. But much as she tried to morph the intense feeling of loss, into anger, she couldn't deny her true emotions, and her expression turned serious again. "I thought …" she exhaled; closing her eyes, steeling herself against the painful memories.

"That he had been _murdered_?" Lena quietly interjected; knowing the confusing emotions that must be rushing through her friend at the moment.

"Yes …" Olivia said somberly. "I-I don't … I don't understand …" she stammered; her mind engaged in an incessant whirling of questions.

Natalia felt the sharp shift in Olivia's emotions, and she regarded the hotelier carefully. _Who is this man, and why are you so affected by this news?_ "Olivia?" she quietly queried; leaving the open-ended question dangling in the air.

Olivia just shook her head; unable to respond under the gravity of the moment.

Natalia relented; remaining patiently quiet, as Olivia's exchange with Lena continued.

Sensing the weight of her friend's emotions, Lena's demeanor quickly shifted. "Olivia, I'm _so _sorry …" she said regretfully. "I should've been more sensitive, given your history with him …"

"No … It's … it's okay, Lena," Olivia quietly reassured; her eyes fluttering closed as the memories rushed through her mind. "That was a _lifetime_ ago …"

Searching the hotelier's face, Natalia's heart ached for her. Instinctively, she knew they had inadvertently stumbled into something significant from Olivia's past; and she was powerless to offer comfort at the moment. She reached out, gently caressing the hotelier's cheek. _Whatever this is, Olivia, you've Got to talk to me …_, she silently beseeched.

"Look, I'm sure you want to know what happened, but it's a long story, Spence, and I can't really get into it right now …" Lena explained. "Suffice it to say, he's very much alive, but … we can't let anyone know who he really is …" she said mysteriously.

Olivia's eyes welled up with unspent tears. "Why didn't you _tell_ me he was _alive_, Lena?" she sighed heavily; her heart aching with an amalgam of relief and renewed grief. "How long have you known?"

"Awhile," Lena confessed; purposely not divulging any further information. "Like I said … It's a long story …"

Olivia ached to know the story behind Alex's reappearance; needed to know the truth, but she knew by the tone in Lena's voice that the subject shouldn't be broached at the moment. So she did what she does best – she brushed off her emotions, and deflected with humor. "Is he still as _hot_ as he was twenty years ago?" she grinned.

Natalia raised an eyebrow at the comment; giving Olivia that look. _How do you Do that?! How do you shift from tears to sarcasm without flinching? I Know you're in Pain, and yet, in no more than a nanosecond, you're pretending to be completely fine …_

_Years of deflection and denial – I've turned it into an art form, Sweetheart …_, Olivia silently answered; literally reading the confusion and question in Natalia's eyes. She grinned at the unspoken question then; enjoying the fact that she still held some mystery for Natalia, despite the emotional rollercoaster she was on at the moment.

"Yes – he's as handsome as ever; and his children are absolutely _beautiful_ …" Lena replied; casting a knowing smile at Bianca.

Olivia drew in a deep breath, and exhaled slowly; stilling the rampant emotions that churned within her. "So Kendall and Alex have two children?" she deduced.

"Well, first of all, Alex goes by the name Zach Slater now … And yes, he and Kendall have two beautiful little boys together …" she explained. "There's more to the story, but … I'll leave the sordid details for that promised evening of drinks …"

"Good, Lord," Olivia chortled; shaking her head, "your life sounds like a fucking _soap_ opera …"

"That's the _understatement_ of the _year_ …" Lena chuckled.

"So you were saying something about a new acquisition?" Olivia reminded.

"Oh, _yes_ …" Lena replied; returning her thoughts to business. "Bianca and I purchased the Valley Inn here in Pine Valley not too long ago," she informed. "It was a total steal, and … after deciphering the _mess_ in the _financials_, we realized _why_ … Anyway, I know your business plan for the Beacon has been _hugely_ successful, so I wanted to consult with you. Maybe take a look at the details of your operating plan, and get some advice from the _Master_ Hotelier …" she added; successfully feeding Olivia's ego.

The tips of Olivia's mouth turned up; forming a shrewd grin. "Oh … I think we can strike up a _deal_ …" she said; the teasing inflection in her voice giving her away.

"Ahh … so _now_ we're getting to down to the _impetus_ for your _call_ …" Lena joked. "So what's on your agenda, Spence?" she asked casually.

Olivia laughed jovially. "You know me too well, Kundera …." she said. "Emma and I wanna take Natalia to the beach during Spring Break …" she reported. "And …"

"And … you're wondering if you might borrow the cottage for the week?" Lena grinned knowingly.

"How '_bout_ it?" Olivia asked; already knowing the answer.

"_Oh_, I think we can work _something_ out …" Lena said; a teasing lilt to her accented voice. "When is Emma's break?"

Natalia reached over to Olivia's desk; moving her computer mouse. With one click, she opened Outlook and checked their calendar. "Looks like … April 25th through May 3rd," she informed.

Lena looked up, meeting Bianca's eyes; transmitting her thoughts directly to her wife. Bianca smiled; her head bouncing up and down, as she excitedly offered her consent.

"That's actually _perfect_, Spence," Lena announced. "Bianca and I are flying out to the Cape on the 11th, and we're planning to stay until the 26th to celebrate Jordan and Alex's birthdays," she explained. "Why don't the three of you fly out the evening of the 24th, and spend the weekend with us," she suggested. "We can have those drinks we talked about … fill in the rest of the gaps from the past few years … and formulate a business plan for the Inn …"

Olivia glanced at Natalia, wordlessly asking the question; and Natalia raised an eyebrow, nodding her acquiescence.

"_Oh_ … that would be _amazing_, Lena," Olivia declared; having received the go-ahead. "Listen, drop me an e-mail with the Inn's financials for the past couple of years," she directed. "I'll look them over, and make some preliminary notes before the trip, so we have a jumpstart on the plan …"

"Will do …" Lena agreed. "Thank you," she said appreciatively.

"No … thank _you_ …" Olivia replied. "With all the drama here in Springfield, we _really_ need a vacation …" she sighed. "It'll be great to see the two of you again … and I'm looking forward to introducing you both to Natalia, and to meeting your girls …"

"We're looking forward to seeing you, and meeting Natalia, as well," Lena replied. "I'll drop you those financials by day's end, and we'll talk details for the trip soon …"

"Sounds good," Olivia agreed; pleased with the outcome of their call.

And after a jovial round of goodbyes, they terminated the call.

* * *

Bianca grinned devilishly. "Okay … _who_ is _Natalia_?" she inquired; arching that trademark eyebrow in curiosity.

"Oh, you are _not_ going to _believe_ this …" Lena replied with a teasing grin.

* * *

Natalia extricated herself from Olivia's lap, slowly pacing back and forth, as she chewed on her finger; her mind swimming in unanswered questions. She instantly liked these women, sight unseen; but still, she was confused by so many things.

Olivia watched her intently; wondering what she was thinking, but she said not a word.

Finally, turning to Olivia, Natalia spoke. "I really … _like_ your friends," she admitted; but still, there was something in her tone that Olivia couldn't quite decipher.

"I-I like them, too," Olivia said cautiously; still trying to get a read on the Latina's tumultuous state of mind.

The incessant questions churned in her head, and Natalia furrowed her brow as she met Olivia's gaze. "I don't know whether to _hug_ you … or _scream_ at you, right now …"

Olivia regarded the younger woman carefully, "I … I don't understand what's _wrong_ …" she said tentatively; knowing that one misplaced word could negatively skew the entire conversation. "Are … are you … frustrated? Confused? _Pissed_?"

"All of the above …" Natalia sighed. "That, and … _hurt_ …" she confessed. "Why didn't you _tell_ me you had lesbian friends?" she asked; confused by Olivia's lack of disclosure, an amalgam of curiosity and frustration overtaking her. Her voice raising an octave, matching the crescendo of emotions as she turned angry, she continued, "And … why didn't you talk to _them_ when you were confused about your feelings for me – instead of confiding in that wretched Doris _Wolfe_?" she accused; angered by Olivia's choice, given the facts that were now on the table.

And then she thought about the man whose mere mention caused Olivia's entire demeanor to change. "And most importantly of all … _Who_ is _Alex Cambias, Jr._ – and why did you seem so _flustered_ to learn that he was _alive_?" she asked quietly; anger dissolving into tears.

_Jesus, have you gone bi-polar on me, Natalia?_ Olivia thought; marveling at the rapidly shifting emotions she was witnessing in the younger woman. She shook her head, and waited for the next wave of emotion to emerge.

"Start talking, Olivia …" Natalia said coolly.

And in that moment, an unexpected freezing rain began to pelt against the office windows; the dance turning dark and stormy, as Olivia just sat there, stock still; staring at Natalia – not really knowing where to start, or what to say …

* * *

TBC …

Additional Disclaimers: The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Erica Kane, Zach and Kendall Slater, and Alexander Cambias, Jr. and Sr. are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney. No copyright infringement intended with regard to AMC, ABC, Disney or any other entity.

In the alternate Pine Valley universe I created in my story _Restoration_, Alexander Cambias, Sr. was not the evil beast portrayed on AMC. I absolutely adore the actor who created the role, and wanted to use the character in a positive way, so I made him an ally and father figure to Lena. This story crosses over into _Restoration_ territory, and thus, the characterizations of these AMC characters follow that which I have created, rather than AMC cannon. Just wanted to let y'all know …


	10. Chapter 6: The Dance Part IV

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Author's Note: Initially, I had planned to post this chapter much earlier, and in its entirety; however, as often happens, real life had other plans for my semester break. I do apologize for having kept you waiting, when I had previously promised an update during my break. As an apology and peace offering, and in celebration of my birthday (for which a few of you have requested that _I_ give _you_ a gift – You know who you are … LOL), I give you the first half of chapter 6.4. I hope you find it worth the wait.

Warning: This post, which constitutes the first half of chapter 6.4, includes a recounting of Olivia's sexual assault, and the fallout of emotions in the aftermath. It is not a detailed depiction; however, the underlying emotions are open and raw. Please know that as a counselor, I do not take this subject matter lightly. If you believe this would be difficult to read, I strongly encourage you to stop at the section beginning: "Olivia sank into Natalia's body; clinging to her for the courage to continue, as the worst of the story loomed on the horizon," and skip forward to where Natalia says: "She knows you didn't mean it, Olivia;" or simply skip the update altogether.

Available Support: If you or someone you love has been the victim of a sexual abuse and/or assault, please know that you don't have to go it alone. There are others who understand and who can help. Don't be afraid to reach out and accept the help that is available. Talk to a family member or a close friend. If you're not comfortable with that, then PLEASE contact the Rape, Abuse & Incest National Network (RAINN) at 1.800., or visit their website at .org. The phone call is free, it's confidential and they CAN help.

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia, Emma, Sam and Marissa Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Ava Peralta, Josh Lewis, Reva Shayne, Jeffrey O'Neill, Phillip Spaulding, and Richard and Edmund Winslow are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Erica Kane, Zach and Kendall Slater and Alexander Cambias, Jr. and Sr. are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC, Disney or any other entity.

As indicated in my last update, in the alternate Pine Valley universe I created in my story _Restoration_, Alexander Cambias, Sr. was not the evil beast portrayed on AMC. I absolutely adore the actor who created the role, and wanted to use the character in a positive way, so I made him an ally and father figure to Lena. This story crosses over into _Restoration_ territory, and thus, the characterizations of these AMC characters follow that which I have created, rather than AMC cannon. Additionally, I don't recall GL ever addressing where Olivia obtained her education, and the backstory that is about to emerge for Olivia is intertwined with the backstory I have written for Lena Kundera; and thus, has absolutely no basis in GL or AMC cannon. Just wanted to let y'all know …

Anyway, the dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply. Given the weighty subject matter that permeates this update, I have elected to include just a bit of Greg-induced humor, as well as a short vignette which further develops the characters of Jennifer and Tracy (who will ultimately become important to the development of Olivia and Natalia's relationship) to lighten the load.

Rating: Chapter 6.4a is rated R for sexual situations, strong innuendo and language; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Anything will give up its secrets if you love it enough. Not only have I found that when I talk to the little flower or to the little peanut they will give up their secrets, but I have found that when I silently commune with people they give up their secrets also, if you love them enough."

George Washington Carver

Chapter 6.4 – The Dance | Buried Secrets, Fabricated Truths, and Consequences:

Buried Secrets, no matter how deeply hidden, how well entrenched they may be in half-truths constructed to protect the innocent, have a way of transcending their proverbial graves; coming back to haunt those who manned the metaphorical shovels. It was in such a position that Olivia now found herself, as she stared at Natalia; jade eyes darkening with a fitful amalgam of emotions: fear, guilt, shame, and some other emotion that Natalia couldn't quite identify, as the secret she thought she had buried alongside a young man named Alex Cambias so many years prior, came crashing in on her; and wordlessly, the tears began to spill.

Natalia sighed softly, silently chastising herself for her outburst; and moving toward Olivia, she crouched down before her, taking the hotelier's trembling hands into her own.

Dropping her head, Olivia concentrated on their enmeshed hands, as she staved off the rising tide of emotions that threatened to flood their shores.

Tightening her hold on Olivia's hands, Natalia launched an apology. "I'm so sorry, Olivia … I didn't mean to sound so _cold_ and _harsh_, and … I have no right to be angry … about _anything_ in your past," she said repentantly.

Olivia nodded her head absently; the surge of emotions overtaking her. "Ya know _what_? You're _absolutely_ _right_, Natalia … you _don't_ have any right to be angry about my _past_ …" she replied frostily. "Especially when you have no _fucking_ _Clue_, about the _hell_ I've been through …" she barked; feeling immediate remorse for her outburst. _What the fuck is Wrong me?_ _None of this is Your fault, so why am I taking it out on you? _

Taken aback by Olivia's now uncharacteristically abrasive tone, Natalia's concern for her deepened considerably; and she fought back tears, as she silently willed the hotelier to open up; to tell her the truth about the darkness that often loomed behind those transfixing jade eyes.

Olivia sighed heavily, dropping her head to their intertwined hands. "I'm _sorry_ …" she breathed, "God, I'm _So_ sorry …"

Leaning down, Natalia gently kissed the crown of the hotelier's head. "_I'm_ the one who should be apologizing, Olivia. I know I've been really … _moody_ today. _Ridiculously_ so," she ruefully recognized. "And … I'm _sorry_ I snapped at you. I just … I don't know what's _wrong_ with me …" she said; exasperated by her own inexplicable behavior.

Olivia's head snapped up immediately; meeting Natalia's eyes. "Are you _okay_, Sweetheart?" she quietly inquired; concern shining through liquid jade.

"I'm fine. Really. Just feeling … a little out of sorts …" Natalia reassured, shaking her head, as she brushed off Olivia's concern, "But never mind that – It's _you_ I'm worried about …" she declared. "Olivia, what _is_ all of this? You know you can tell me _anything_, so _please_, just _talk_ to me …"

Olivia gently squeezed the hands that held her own, as a soft sigh escaped her lips. "Would you mind if … if we took this conversation up to my penthouse suite?" she asked. "I don't, umm … I don't … wanna discuss this where the staff might overhear …"

Releasing one of Olivia's hands, Natalia reached up, gently tucking chestnut locks behind the hotelier's ear, before lightly brushing her fingers across a flushed cheek. "It's that _bad_, huh?" she surmised; considering the hotelier with tender regard.

Olivia withdrew her other hand from Natalia's, and resting her elbows on her knees, she covered her face as her eyes slammed shut. She attempted to calm her racing heart, as she pondered the assertion for a moment; then slowly, she swiped her hands down her face, "It's _definitely_ not a _Disney_ story …" she said quietly; a paradoxical smile on her lips, as she exhaled a dense breath – the emotional weight of her reality like an anvil on her chest.

Natalia felt the depth of Olivia's unspoken pain, and her heart ached for the woman she loved. She gently brushed her fingers through those soft chestnut curls, and stood up, taking Olivia's hands into her own again. "Come on …" she gently coaxed; effortlessly tugging the hotelier to her feet, "Let's go to your suite …"

Rather than following her, Olivia nearly collapsed into Natalia's arms; burying her face in the raven curtain that cascaded down the Latina's neck.

Instinctively, Natalia understood that Olivia simply needed to be near her; needed to be held. And that's what she did. She held Olivia close; cradling her in the comfort of loving, supportive arms.

They stood together, locked in a soothing embrace for several minutes, as Natalia softly whispered words of comfort and encouragement, and gently kissed her temple, until finally the hotelier was ready to relinquish her hold on the Latina.

Once released, Natalia reached up, gently cupping Olivia's cheek in her hand, as she searched those tearstained pools of jade. Then, rising up on her tip-toes, she tenderly kissed the hotelier. And finally, without a single word, she took Olivia's hand, their fingers instinctively intertwining, as she led her from their suite of offices, down the corridor to the elevator that would take them to the hotelier's penthouse suite.

As the elevator doors closed, a stealthy little banquet manager slipped out from behind the forest of potted plants that germinated nearby; his heart all a-twitter, as his brain giddily processed the sight of the hotelier's fingers intertwined with those of her executive assistant.

Clapping his hands excitedly, Greg all but skipped his way toward the front desk; where, upon his arrival, he clasped his fingers together, lifting his hands to his mouth. "Oh, _m'God_, Tracy, am _I_ glad to _see You_!" he shrieked; biting on his thumbs, as he pranced on his tiptoes; looking much like a yappy little Chihuahua in desperate need of a tinkle.

Ordinarily, Greg was excitable, but in the present moment he was absolutely euphoric; like an immature schoolgirl with a dirty little secret she was simply _dying_ to spill. And Tracy, being completely disenchanted with the whole Beacon rumor mill, regarded him with acute disinterest, as she reached for the report she had just printed – a decision which only resulted in the exhalation of a long, howling whine from the neglected little waif.

"Something up, Greg?" Tracy asked, dispassionately, as she reviewed the checkout log against the vacancy register in the main database.

"_Girl_! Oh. My. _God_. You're not gonna _believe_ what I just saw …" Greg blurted elatedly; his excitable energy immediately striking her last nerve.

Arching an eyebrow, she couldn't resist the urge to torment him. "A half-off sale on Jimmy Choo's?" she guessed facetiously.

Greg gasped sharply; his eyes springing to life like a drag queen under stage lighting. "_Where_?" he squealed gleefully; momentarily sidetracked from his mission.

Tracy cast an amused glance toward him. _You are So fucking obvious …_, she silently observed; shaking her head. _Every time you open your mouth, a dozen Coach Purses tumble out …_ "Nowhere, Greg," she sighed.

The expression on his face shifted from euphoric to crestfallen within the passage of three syllables. "Oh …" he gulped; looking much like a five-year-old who just learned Santa Claus doesn't really exist. "That wasn't very _nice_," he pouted; glowering at her.

"What can I say …" she said rhetorically; shrugging her shoulders, "I'm a real _bitch_ …"

"Well, _whatever_," he quickly retorted; dramatically flipping his wrists, effectively brushing her off, in pursuit of his own agenda. "Anyway, Breaking _News_!" he virtually sang; flailing his hands in the air, practically doing a series of pirouettes right there in the lobby.

_Oh, my God … You should Totally be wearing a tutu. A very Pink one. With ruffles …_, Tracy thought; shaking her head, as she chuckled softly.

When he received no response, Greg huffed loudly; attempting to garner her attention. "Well, fine!" he groused. "If you don't wanna _know_, then …"

She rolled her eyes; not really caring to know what had Greg dancing like one of those yappy little canines. But she knew he was posturing, with no intent of really giving up on spilling his burning little secret; and the longer she held out, the longer he would whine and prance. So she decided to take the easy way out, and simply indulge him. "Okay, Greg, I'll bite. What did you see?" she sighed.

"They were holding _hands_!" he shrieked excitedly; shaking like a neurotic little nitwit. "I mean like _reeeeally_ holding hands!"

"Who was holding hands?" Tracy asked unenthusiastically; her annoyance with him increasing by the moment.

"Ms. Spencer and Ms. Rivera," he announced; a giddy grin spreading across his lips, as he bounced up and down, biting his thumbs again.

"So?" Tracy said; shrugging her shoulders passively.

"_So_ … They were headed to Ms. Spencer's penthouse suite …" he reported; his tone indicating that the nature of their relationship was implicit within that very fact.

Tracy just glared at him for a moment; then returned her attention to the report in her hand.

Never one to give up without garnering the desired reaction, Greg pressed on. "Well, they were holding _hands_, and … they went to her _suite_ …" he whined; reasoning that perhaps reiteration would help the clearly apathetic young woman to show some interest in his news.

"Again … _So_ …?" Tracy replied flatly.

"So … they're an _item_, Tracy … A _couple_ … They're _gettin'_ it _on_, _girlfriend_!" Greg nearly shrieked; a bit exasperated by the young woman's lack of intuition. "I _knew_ they were an _item_ …" he chattered arrogantly; more in an effort to pat himself on the back, than to bring her into the loop.

Tracy cast an annoyed glance toward the nattering little nitwit. "Did you catch them _fucking_ in the _hallway_?" she asked pointedly.

Greg's eyebrows crawled up his forehead, like a caterpillar scaling a tree. "Well … _No_ …" he replied; the euphoria instantly draining from his lungs.

"Then what is there to talk about?" Tracy asked rhetorically. "They were holding hands, for Christ's sake! Women _do_ that. It doesn't mean they're _fucking_. And even if it _did_, it's none of our business, so get _over_ your _bad_ self, Greg. Have a little _respect_," she commanded; indignation evident in her tone; "if not for yourself, then at least for Ms. Spencer and Ms. Rivera. They've both been good to you …"

Greg regarded her for a moment; the expression on his face telling her that her words had fallen on imperceptive brain cells. And in a matter of moments, he had his cell phone in hand; a goofy grin on his face as he punched buttons with all the fervor of a teenaged girl on a rumor-spreading mission; expertly disseminating his latest information to the masses.

First he called Diane. "Oooh, _Girl_!" he began, the moment she picked up the phone; leaving absolutely no question as to who was calling, or why. "You best be parkin' your sweet little ass on that bar, 'cause have I got a _morsel_ for _you_!" he grinned; the titillation of a juicy new scandal flickering in his eyes. "The Boss Lady and her hot little Latina assistant … Oh, _yeah_ … Well, Honey_child_ … Let. Me. Tell. _You_. – Those little muffin divers are one _Hot Mess_. They were stuck together like _false eyelashes_ on a _Drag queen_ … headed _straight_ … no pun intended," he snickered, "for the penthouse suite … Mmmmhmmm …" he hummed arrogantly; the motion of his neck making him look like one of those bobble-headed Taco Bell Chihuahuas. "So, if _I_ were _you_, I'd have the Boss Lady's martini fixin's on _tap_, 'cause she'll be needin' a few stiff ones after her _afternoon delight_ with that _saucy_ little Latin _dish_ … _What_? … Fuck _No_, I haven't switched _teams_! I'm _queer_, not _dead_, ya big _Biotch_!" he laughed. And with that, he unceremoniously terminated their call.

Within seconds, Diane was happily disseminating the information to Betsy and Jackie over in Watershed; and they, in turn, made it their mission to inform the remainder of their Watershed colleagues, as well as half the Beacon staff, and a few friends and acquaintances on the wait staff over at Towers.

With Diane fast at work on her end, Greg swiftly turned his attention to Nancy down in the laundry department. The phone rang twice; then picked up, and he literally screeched into the receiver, "Oh my God, oh my God, oh my God, Girl_friend_! You will not _Believe_ the _show_ I just _witnessed_!" he shrieked; never taking a breath. "What? … Yeah – the Boss Lady and her assistant, doin' the tonsil tango …" he said; his enthusiasm draining. "Well, _no_ – I didn't actually _See that_," he huffed; aggravated by her questioning of his intuitive skills. "But I saw them … Wait a minute … How did you …? Oh …" he sighed; the euphoria once again draining from his lungs. "Guess I've become more efficient than the Associated Press," he said, sounding disappointed and a bit disgruntled.

He clicked the phone off, a feeling much like grief washing over him in the moment. _I didn't even get to tell Nancy myself … And she's one of my favorites, too … Always a snarky response from That one … _

And then in a flash, he was hopping up and down excitedly again. _Hee! There's still the marketing and accounting departments, though! Oh and the main housekeeping office, and … Oooh, so many more people to tell, so little time …_, he thought giddily; his tight little ass wiggling down the hall in that characteristic fast-walk/almost run, leaving Tracy standing there shaking her head; as he went in search of the next fortunate recipient of his latest tidbit of gossip.

As Greg skittered away, Jennifer emerged from the reception office, and immediately noticed the bewildered expression on Tracy's face. "What was _that_ all about?" she asked; knowing it had to be good.

Tracy turned toward her; a serious expression in her eyes. "Greg is at it again …" she sighed dolefully.

"Oh, Lord …" Jennifer groaned; rolling her eyes. "What is it _this_ time?"

"He saw Ms. Spencer holding Ms. Rivera's hand, on the way to her penthouse suite, and … he's telling his little gossipmongers that they were all over each other, and about to hook up …" she informed; dark eyes clouded with concern.

"Hey … don't let him get to you, Tracy," Jennifer said; attempting to ease the younger woman's obvious distress. "He's not worth it."

Rich earth met clear skies, as Tracy locked eyes with Jennifer. "They've both been _so_ good to me, Jen," she quietly acknowledged. "I just … I hate that he's damaging their reputations, just for his own entertainment …"

"Yeah, I hate to see that, too," Jennifer solemnly agreed.

"I mean … They were holding _hands_, Jen," she reemphasized; exasperation in her tone. _Nothing_ _more_. He even _admitted_ that to me. And now he's outright _lying_ about what he saw, and turning it into some sort of scandalous affair …"

Jennifer studied her carefully, as she listened, not only with her ears, but especially with her eyes. Noting Tracy's obvious agitation, she moved a slight bit closer; lowering her voice to barely above a whisper. "This isn't just about _their_ reputation being sullied – is it?" she asked intuitively.

Tracy glanced up at her; once again meeting the sparkling hue of the older woman's clear blue eyes. "No …" she quietly admitted; biting her lower lip, as she shook her head back and forth.

Nodding her head, Jennifer silently acknowledged the underlying cause of the younger woman's concerns. "Hey … come talk with me for a minute …" she coaxed; lightly brushing her fingers under Tracy's, as she tipped her head toward the reception office.

The sensation of Jennifer's fingers, as they grazed against her own, sent a wave of prickly heat from Tracy's fingertips all the way down her spine. "We _can't_, Jen …" she quietly resisted; dark eyes clouded with an amalgam of want and uncertainty. Then, catching sight of the Concierges in her peripheral vision, she cleared her throat, as she squared her shoulders. "We can't … leave the front desk unattended," she guardedly contended; turning away from the older woman.

"I _am_ the _boss_, ya know …" Jennifer gently reminded; "so I'm pretty _sure_ it'll be _okay_ …" she assured; smiling softly at the beautiful brown-eyed brunette.

Tracy pinned her with a look. "That's my _point_ …" she volleyed firmly; determinedly sidestepping her supervisor.

Jennifer sighed heavily, clearly frustrated with the response; and turned her attention to the Concierges, who was manning his station nearby. "Hey, Bryce?" she called; casually summoning the young man.

Bryce Mackenzie was a handsome, well-mannered young man in his mid twenties, with soft brown eyes, sandy-blonde hair, and a charming smile; who had worked at the Beacon since he was old enough to be gainfully employed. His genteel manners and friendly personality caught Natalia's attention the moment she met him, and once placed in a managerial position over the lower-level staff, she astutely decided to promote him to the position of Concierges – a decision over which Olivia quickly noted her approval. He promptly acquired the necessary skills to excel in his new position, and adding his newly acquired knowledge base to his intrinsically decent nature, guests and co-workers alike found him both helpful and pleasant, and he was always willing to stand in the gap whenever needed.

He glanced up from his computer monitor, where he had been researching tourist attractions at the request of one of their guests; smiling warmly at his immediate supervisor. "Yes, Ms. Morgan?" he said politely.

"We have an issue with one of our night audit reports, and I need Tracy's assistance to sort it out," Jennifer informed. "Would you mind covering the front desk for a bit?" she asked.

"Yes, Ma'am," Bryce easily agreed, with the firm nod of his head.

"Thank you," Jennifer smiled. "I'll compensate you for the added workload with an extra break this afternoon," she bargained.

Bryce smiled at her. "No need," he politely declined. "Tracy always covers for me when I need a hand," he openly acknowledged; casting an appreciative glance toward the younger woman.

"Thanks, Bryce," Tracy warmly acknowledged, before turning sharply toward the older woman.

And pinning Jennifer with a challenging stare, she followed her into the reception office; closing the door behind them.

Once inside the office, Tracy let out an exasperated huff. "What the hell was _that_?" she demanded; crossing her arms over her chest, one hip jutted out in a defiant stance.

"We need to talk about this, Trace," Jennifer asserted; firmly standing her ground. "You get upset every time a new rumor about them surfaces, and … we _both_ know it's more about _us_, than it is about _them_ …"

"We _need_ to not have discussions like this while we're at _work_!" Tracy heatedly countered; pursing her lips. "And _you_ need to not _haul_ me off into your office like some sort of _cave_woman!"

Jennifer arched an eyebrow; slightly amused by the mental image. "That's not what I _did_, and you _know_ it …" she calmly replied.

"You may as well have," Tracy groused. "I _guarantee_ you, Bryce didn't buy your little fabrication about a _fucked_ up _audit_ report," she warned. "He isn't an _idiot_ …"

"There really _is_ a problem with the report, Trace …" Jennifer informed; the slightest hint of annoyance in her otherwise calm demeanor.

"That is _so_ not the point, Jen," Tracy argued; "and you damned well _know_ it!"

Throwing her arms up into the air, Jennifer finally lost her composure. "Then what exactly _is_ the point, Tracy?" she barked. "I mean, _really_? Is it just …"

"Would you keep your voice down …" Tracy interrupted; halting Jennifer's impending tirade, "before Bryce comes _barging_ in here again, like he did before we clocked in the other day …"

Jennifer tilted her head to one side; fingers tunneling through her short blonde hair. "Well, if _that's_ your concern, then you should probably _lock_ that _door_," she flirtingly suggested; smiling at the feisty young woman before her.

"Don't try to charm me," Tracy groused; "I'm _mad_ at you right now …" she pouted.

"What?" Jennifer countered; shrugging her shoulders innocently. "I just … wouldn't want us to be interrupted while we're _poring_ over this _audit report_ …" she grinned; picking up the folder containing the report in question.

Tracy sighed softly, and reached back, locking the office door. "Why won't you take this seriously?" she prodded; the burden of their oft-fought argument weighing her down.

Jennifer dropped the folder back onto her desk, and stepped closer to Tracy; wrapping her arms around firmly around the younger woman's waist. "I _do_ take it seriously, Trace," she said softly. "I just … I wish you wouldn't _worry_ so much …"

"I'm only concerned about _your_ well-being, Jen," Tracy reasoned. "You've worked _hard_ to get where you are, and I just … I don't want anything to tarnish your reputation."

"Nothing bad is gonna happen, Honey," Jennifer reassured. "We've been _careful_, right from the start," she pointed out. "Sure, people talk, but … they were talking _long_ before anything ever _happened_ between us, and … nothing has really changed with their carryings-on since we've been together …"

"I know, but it was _different_ then," Tracy argued; gazing up at the gorgeous blonde. "You weren't my _supervisor_ when we first got together, and I don't wanna take any chances with your future … _Our_ future …" she quietly explicated; more entreaty than statement, as she gently ran her fingers through soft blonde locks, and brushed her lips lightly across Jennifer's mouth. "And you know this isn't just about _us_, Babe … I'm thinking about our _boys_, too," she expounded. "You _know_ I can't support all four of us on my salary – Not until I finish my degree …"

Jennifer smiled softly at her. "I _love_ you …" she whispered; the myriad reasons inherent within those three simple words.

"I know you do …" Tracy quietly acknowledged; smiling up at the woman who held her. "And _I_ love _you_ and our _boys_ … More than you know …"

"Well … since ya _love_ me so much, will ya do me a _favor_?" Jennifer posed; grinning at her partner of nearly three years.

"What's that?" Tracy asked; knowing she'd been had.

"Stop _worrying_ so much …" Jennifer requested; arching a decided eyebrow.

Tracy just rolled her eyes and smiled.

Jennifer chuckled at the response. "_That's_ my girl …" she grinned triumphantly. "_Look_, the way I figure it, even if our relationship ultimately comes out, we'll still be protected …"

"Nice choice of words there, Jen," Tracy teased.

"Oh, _hush_ …"

Tracy smiled at their familiar repartee. "Now, just how do you figure we'll be protected?" she asked.

"Well, we _both_ know that if Ms. Spencer and Ms. Rivera aren't _already_ _together_, they're _well_ on their way …" Jennifer knowingly asserted.

"True …" Tracy conceded; nodding her head in agreement. "I noticed the connection between them _long_ before Ms. Spencer even got _sick_ …" she recalled. "They were constantly at each other's throats, even back then; but the bottom line was, they couldn't seem to stay away from one another …"

"_Exactly_ …" Jennifer confirmed; "and we both have great working relationships with them, so honestly, I don't believe there would be any negative backlash if they found out about us. The worst that could happen, is that one of us would be moved to another department – and that's gonna happen anyway when you finish your degree, and move into management," she reasoned.

"I guess you have a point," Tracy relented; finally relaxing a bit. "A _few_ of them, actually," she acknowledged. "But … that doesn't mean I think we should just throw caution to the wind, and let the gossipmongers in on our relationship," she cautioned. "And I'm _still_ gonna defend Ms. Spencer's and Ms. Rivera's reputations when I hear the staff carrying on behind their backs …"

Jennifer smiled at her. "And that's yet _another_ reason why I love you …" she declared. "And another reason why I truly believe they'll protect us if our relationship comes out …"

Tracy just grinned at her; not saying a word.

"I know, I know … nice choice of words …" Jennifer grinned. "Just shut up, and kiss me …"

"But I didn't _say_ anything …" Tracy countered innocently; arching an eyebrow in challenge.

"_Yeah_ … and that's _exactly_ when you're most _opinionated_ …" Jennifer teased.

"_Oh_, but you know me so _well_ …" Tracy grinned; draping her arms around Jennifer's neck; drawing her into a slow, meaningful kiss.

Arriving at the penthouse suite, Natalia deposited Olivia on the sofa in the sitting room. "Would you like something to drink?" she offered; tipping the hotelier's chin to meet her eyes.

"A shot of _Bourbon_ would be _stellar_ right about now …" Olivia acerbically replied; averting Natalia's probing eyes.

"_Olivia_ …" Natalia softly chastised with merely the tone of her voice and one uttered word.

"_I_ know, I _know_ …" Olivia recanted; holding up her hands in surrender. "I was only joking," she claimed.

"_No_, you _weren't_," Natalia knowingly volleyed; pinning the hotelier with those eyes.

"You're _right_, I wasn't …" Olivia sighed in confession. "How 'bout _martinis_?" she grinned; hoping to ease the tension by making the Latina smile.

Natalia just gave her that look; the one that exasperatingly said, "_Oh, Olivia …_," as she walked toward the bar and poured a glass of sparkling water.

Then, walking back toward the sofa, she smiled softly, "I'm afraid this is all you're getting for now …" she declared; extending the glass toward the hotelier.

"_Spoil_-sport …" Olivia groused, taking the glass from Natalia's hand; but that sexy half-smile belied the gruffness of her tone.

"Call me whatever you want," Natalia replied indifferently, "Just so long as you're _alive_ to call me _something_ …"

A soft smile tiptoed across Olivia's lips, as she set the glass down on the table in front of her, and reached for Natalia's hand; pulling the Latina down onto the sofa next to her. Leaning into Natalia's body, Olivia nuzzled a perfectly tanned cheek, "I'm not going _anywhere_ …" she whispered; brushing her lips across that cheek.

"Promise?" Natalia tentatively prodded, lodging a multi-leveled inquiry; her dark, expressive eyes narrating the story of fear unspoken, as she pleadingly searched Olivia's face; those deepening pools of jade.

Her fears were deeply embedded in the fertile, yet paradoxically desolate soil of experience; having been abandoned first by Nicky when they were teenagers, then by her family when she learned she was pregnant with Rafe, and finally, again by Nicky/Gus when she found him in Springfield years later.

Now the fear was intensified, because not only was she always hyper-vigilant of Olivia's physical health, despite the lack of any genuine threat; she had also been witness, on more than a few occasions, to the undeniable spark that still threatened to ignite between Olivia and Josh.

And today, she had watched the woman she loved, the one she needed more than anything, nearly fall to pieces over yet another man – one whom she had never heard of; one about whom she knew nothing. It was all so overwhelming; so fear-inducing, and Natalia needed more than anything, to feel Olivia's reassurance that they would always be together.

"I promise …" Olivia quietly vowed; pulling Natalia into her arms, holding her close.

"I really needed to hear that …" Natalia whispered; allowing her body to sink into the warmth of Olivia's embrace.

Olivia's own insecurities took over then, and she was overcome with an insatiable need to be closer to the Latina; to _kiss_ her, and be kissed _by_ her. And without a moment of preamble, she took Natalia's face in her hands, covering the Latina's mouth with her own.

The kiss was hard, insistent at first; neither of them really breathing, and then it softened a bit, as Natalia opened her mouth, allowing Olivia to take them to a deeper, more intimate place. And fingers tangled in raven locks, as Olivia kissed her fervently; aching to be near her.

Natalia pulled her closer; needing that contact in equal proportion. "Olivia …" she breathed; as the hotelier's tongue continued to quarrel with her own. Then, bringing her hand to cradle Olivia's cheek, she gently slowed their kiss, turning it from passionate to sensual. And slowly, slowly she kissed her; reveling in the tingling sensations those kisses created in her body, and the softness of Olivia's full lips against her own, as her lips and tongue gently brushed against the hotelier's mouth.

"I need you, Natalia …" Olivia whimpered softly, almost pleadingly; all rational discussions regarding sex obliterated by the fear of losing Natalia, once buried secrets were unearthed. "_Please_, don't stop …" she entreated; attempting to pull Natalia down on top of her; desperate to hold on, as if relinquishing the Latina's mouth, her body, would force the hotelier to say the words that would rip the final nail from the coffin of her buried secrets; forever separating them from one another.

Though heady with Olivia's same need, her desire, Natalia resisted the pull of the hotelier's body, as well as her own. "I _love_ you, Olivia," she breathed; her tongue brushing softly against the hotelier's bottom lip, "but we _can't_ … we can't do this …" she groaned; tenderly cradling Olivia's face in her hands, as slowly, she brought their kiss to an end. "Not like this. Not out of _fear_ …" she said quietly.

"I know …" Olivia sighed softly, dejectedly; tears stinging her eyes, as she pressed her forehead against Natalia's. "I'm sorry … I just … I needed to feel close to you …"

"I'm right here, Baby," Natalia whispered; kissing Olivia's temple. "I'm right here …"

Brushing a wayward lock of chestnut curls from Olivia's forehead, Natalia caught those tearstained eyes with her own. "I wanted to give into the need to feel close to you, too," she quietly confessed. "But we _both_ know … it wouldn't _solve_ anything – It would only make things more difficult …" she reasoned; taking Olivia's hand, mingling their fingers together.

Olivia just nodded her head, eyes downcast; focused on their intertwined fingers. _Because there would be So much more to lose, when I finally manage to push you away – Just like I have everyone else …_ she thought; her deepest fears overwhelming her. As much as her heart told her Natalia would never leave her, a lifetime of experience argued otherwise – No matter how much a person loved her; she always managed to push them too far; to push them away, forever. And biting her lower lip, Olivia choked back more tears.

The silence hung between them, like the dense fog over a stream in a deep ravine; until finally, Olivia couldn't withstand it anymore. And once again, she did what she does best – she attempted to avert the impending pain. Squaring her shoulders, she sniffed back the remainder of her tears, and flashed Natalia that stealthy grin. "I don't know about you, but … I'm _quite_ certain a few shots of that _bourbon_ would help the _truth_ slide down a _whole_ lot easier …" she quipped.

Natalia pinned her with a look. "I'm not gonna let you do this, Olivia," she declared. "I'm not gonna let you keep sidestepping this …"

Olivia met her with wounded eyes. "I won't …" she whispered; leaning in, nuzzling Natalia's cheek. "I just need to be with you a little longer, before …"

The warmth of Olivia's breath on her cheek, took Natalia's own breath away, and she was powerless to deny the heartrending plea embedded within the hotelier's softly spoken words. Moaning softly, her lips instinctively slipped into place against the warmth of Olivia's mouth, as she allowed the hotelier to kiss her again; easily losing herself in the moment; in the simple pleasure of kissing and being kissed, by the woman she loved.

And when their kiss ended, Olivia drew her into open arms; holding her close, as she whispered softly to her, "I _love_ you, Natalia. _So_ much that mere words could never suffice …"

Natalia felt the pain and longing within the soft cadence of Olivia's voice; and it nearly broke her heart. "I know …" she breathed; tightening her hold around the hotelier's waist. She nuzzled into Olivia's neck then, breathing in the essence of her; mahogany eyes fluttering closed to hold back the tears.

It took Olivia a bit of time to discover her voice again, but when she did, she quietly apologized for avoiding the conversation they both knew needed to take place.

Natalia met apologetic jade with compassionate mahogany. "I know you're scared, Baby …" she whispered; tenderly caressing Olivia's cheek; "but … you don't need to be, because I _love_ you …" she quietly reassured.

And when Olivia once again acted in character; attempting to brush her fear off as nothing, Natalia pulled away from their embrace; staring at the hotelier disbelievingly, her own frustration rising. "How do you _do_ that, Olivia?"

"Do what?" Olivia replied; confused.

"How do you shift from being so upset you can barely speak, to acting as if nothing was ever wrong?" she asked quietly. "I just … I don't understand how you can just shut off your emotions like that, Olivia …"

Olivia sighed; averting those dark, piercing eyes. "Years and years of practice, Natalia – I'm a master at deflecting and denying my emotions …" she explained. "Since I was very young, I've boxed them away – I had to, to protect myself …"

"But _why_, Honey?" Natalia asked; concern etched in her voice. "What _happened_ to you, to make you have to live that way?"

Olivia stood from the sofa, unceremoniously kicking off her Gucci pumps, as she began pacing the room; pondering Natalia's questions for quite some time. _So many things, that I don't even know where to begin …_, she thought. A helpless sigh escaped her lungs, and then, she turned to Natalia, thumb and forefinger pinching the bridge of her nose, as she began her story, "I was raised in the Catholic faith," she stated dispassionately. "You didn't know that – did you?" she said; more statement than question.

Looking up at the hotelier, Natalia regarded her with kindness and consideration. "I often _wondered_ …" she said quietly, "but … I didn't wanna ask. I figured … you would _tell_ me why you're so angry with God, when you were ready …"

"You weren't wrong to think that …" Olivia stated simply; her mood pensive, as she continued wearing a hole in the plush carpeting of her suite. "I just, well … I never knew the God that _you_ know, Natalia – The One who loves unconditionally," she said sorrowfully. "My _mother's_ God was one of anger and wrath; and there was no such thing as love, or God forbid, _forgiveness_. There was only _guilt_. Endless amounts of guilt – for things I had done, and even for things I _hadn't_," she shared. "It was all about perception with my mother; and she couldn't perceive that any _good_ could _ever_ come from _me_. She was cold and authoritative; using her religion as a weapon, rather than a source of comfort the way _you_ do."

Natalia rose from the sofa, approaching Olivia; taking her into comforting arms. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I wish, more than anything, that you had grown up knowing the God that I know," she quietly empathized. "It isn't too late, though," she said encouragingly. "It's _never_ too late – not so long as you're alive …"

Olivia found herself at once, feeling both frustration and yearning – Frustration, because the last thing she wanted at the moment was a theology lesson; and yearning, because the still small voice that lingered deep inside, called to her; telling her that His love coupled with Natalia's was the soothing balm that would bring healing to her battered and broken heart.

She looked up, meeting the softness of Natalia's deep, expressive eyes. "I know …" she whispered, "and when I hear the sincerity in your voice, somehow … I _believe_ you … I believe that I _will_ …" she quietly assured. "But right now, I just … I can't focus on that …"

Natalia felt a surge of elation amidst all the negative emotions that surrounded them. _That's the greatest gift you could've given me, Olivia_, she thought, regarding the admission that Olivia knew she would one day share her God. She smiled softly at the hotelier. "I understand …" she said simply; waiting for Olivia to take the lead.

Olivia bit her lower lip, as she paced toward the window, contemplating her options with regard to the direction of their conversation. She stood there, hands pressing down on the windowsill, as she stared blankly across the snow-covered courtyard, listening to the pelting of ice as it struck against tempered glass. The ice felt like shards of glass piercing her heart, and she shivered at the intrinsic metaphorical implications; crossing her arms over her chest, as if placing a protective shield over her emblematic heart. "You and I have a lot more in common than you realize, Natalia," she said; her quieted tone pensive, "but … not under the guise of circumstances you might think …"

Natalia considered Olivia's words carefully. "Well, _that_ sounds almost … _cryptic_ …" she said with marked trepidation.

"I don't mean it to …" Olivia offered reassuringly; turning toward the Latina. "It's just that … there's a lot you don't know about my past, and … some of the things you _think_ you know, aren't really what they seem …"

"That's really not _any_ less cryptic, Olivia. In fact, it sounds rather _ominous_ …" Natalia bluntly stated; regarding the hotelier with increasing wariness.

Tamping down her growing frustration, Natalia sighed softly as she approached Olivia, placing her hands on the arms that were still crossed over the hotelier's chest. "I don't mean to sound impatient, but … I really need you to stop talking in obscurities, and just tell me what this is all about …" she insisted; fingers lightly seizing Olivia's arms.

Olivia dropped her eyes, focusing on the hands that clutched her arms through the fabric of her jacket. "It's just not that simple …" she said quietly; her mind whirling in the twisted web of buried secrets, fabricated truths, and blatant lies that constituted a past she thought she had buried a whole other lifetime ago. "There's _so Much_ that … I don't even know where to begin …"

Natalia offered her a faint smile, "The _beginning_ might be a good place …" she gently suggested; shrugging her shoulders almost helplessly, as she pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah, you'd _think_ – _wouldn't_ ya?" Olivia replied sarcastically; though her tone was directed more inwardly than toward Natalia.

Sighing heavily; self-deprecation rising, she turned away from Natalia, walking back to stare out the window again, as she attempted to offer explanation, "But the life I lived _before_ _you_, is all twisted together in this huge tangled mess of buried secrets and fabricated truths, with no discernable beginning or end, and … honestly, Natalia, I'm afraid of what you'll think of me, once you know the truth …"

As intensely as Natalia _heard_ the pain in Olivia's tone, she _felt_ it even more. And in that moment, she was forced to reconcile within herself, two things: One, that it hadn't been anger that fueled her earlier response; but rather, it was the deepest sense of fear she had ever experienced; and two, she knew in her heart that no matter what Olivia's secrets entailed, she would never judge her or hold the past against her. She loved Olivia too deeply for the past to come between them.

Approaching her from behind, Natalia slipped her arms around Olivia's slender waist; resting her cheek against a strong shoulder, as she wrapped the hotelier in a tender embrace. "There's nothing you could ever say that would change my love for you, Olivia," she quietly reassured.

"You sure about that?" Olivia quietly asked; "Because after some of the choices I've made, _I _oftentimes don't even respect me. So how could I expect that you would have any reason …"

"_Hey_ …" Natalia softly interrupted; kissing Olivia's shoulder, "since when does Olivia _Freakin'_ Spencer care what other people think?" she smiled; attempting to jostle the hotelier from her downward spiral.

Olivia leaned back into Natalia's embrace, resting her cheek against the Latina's. "I only care about what _you_ and our children think," she quietly admitted. "The rest of the world can just go f…"

"'_nough_ said – I get the point …" Natalia grinned; halting Olivia's declaration, and causing her to chuckle.

Natalia closed her eyes and drew in a deep breath, as she tightened her arms around Olivia's waist, squeezing her gently; then exhaled a small sigh, as she loosened her hold. "I'm glad I could make you laugh …" she said quietly. "You're _So_ … _pensive_, and … I can tell these secrets of yours are difficult for you to share …" she said empathically.

Angling her mouth toward Natalia's ear, Olivia whispered, "You're my _best friend_, Natalia – and the _love_ of my _life_ … It shouldn't be difficult for me to share _anything_ with you …" she reasoned. "And it certainly isn't that I don't _trust_ you … On the contrary, you're the first person I've _ever_ been able to trust _completely_ …"

Gently coaxing Olivia to turn in her arms, Natalia tenderly cupped Olivia's cheek, as she gazed into hazy pools of jade. "Tell me why trust comes at such a high price for you …"

Instantaneously, the tears began collecting in Olivia's eyes; burning them, as they threatened to overflow. She closed her eyes, attempting to quell the impending surge, "Because everyone I've ever loved or trusted in the past, has left me …" she quietly confessed. "My father died of a heart attack when I was a little girl, and … my _mother_ … was never _really_ there at _all_. Not like a mother _should_ be …" she expounded; sounding forlorn.

Natalia tipped Olivia's chin, meeting tearstained eyes, "Not like you are for _Emma_ and _Ava_ …" she quietly encouraged; a small smile playing on her lips.

Olivia barked out a short, sardonic laugh. "I'm not _half_ the mother you think I am …" she said caustically. "Just ask Ava and E…" She stopped herself short of finishing the comment; lest she jump too far ahead in her confessions, thus overwhelming Natalia.

"What are you talking about? Your girls _adore_ you, Olivia," Natalia insisted.

"Oh, _Believe_ me, that _wasn't_ always the case …" Olivia said sardonically.

"I _can't_ believe that, Olivia," Natalia countered, "Not in a million years. I _live_ with you and Emma, and I've _seen_ you with Ava. You're closer with them than any mothers and daughters I've ever known …"

"I tried to kill Ava, Natalia," Olivia blurted mordantly. "More than once. Almost went to prison for it, too …" she testified emotionlessly.

"You _what_?" Natalia replied; momentarily taken aback by the hotelier's confession.

"I tried to kill my own _daughter _… Natalia – Just like I killed my _mother_ …" she reported; her voice as cold and lifeless as her eyes.

Natalia just stared at her in complete shock and disbelief; her mouth agape, as she attempted to process the unfathomable claims that emanated from the hotelier's mouth. But something in those frosty jade eyes told her Olivia wasn't posturing; she was telling at least some form of the cold, hard truth. It frightened her; not because of Olivia's confessions, but rather, because of the depth of pain and despair she must be feeling, to drain the vitality from those eyes she knew so well.

Once Natalia finally regained the ability to formulate coherent thoughts, she reached for Olivia; an amalgam of love and understanding flooding those dark, expressive eyes.

Olivia, in turn, simply shook her head despondently; turned, and walked back toward the window. Staring out across the vast expanse of the snow-covered courtyard once again; stark eyes locked on the quaint gazebo near the iced-over lake, as she swallowed hard; staving off the rising waters of guilt and shame. "I … I'm not ready to … to talk about Ava," she announced forthrightly; attempting to put off the inevitable.

Natalia nodded her head. "Whatever you wanna talk about … Whenever you're ready …" she said understandingly. "I'm here, Honey, and I … I won't pressure you. I'm sorry that I did before …"

"You don't need to apologize, Natalia," Olivia replied softly. "I don't blame you for wanting answers …" she sighed. "And … I think we should start with my mother …"

"Okay," Natalia agreed. "What happened … with your mother?" she quietly inquired, "Because … I _know_ you didn't purposely hurt her …"

Olivia turned sharply toward her. "How could you _possibly_ know that?" she barked; jade eyes flashing.

Completely unaffected by Olivia's latest outburst, Natalia immediately locked eyes with her. "Because I _know_ _You_, Olivia," she announced, "You're not capable of …"

"I'm quite certain Ava would beg to differ …" Olivia interrupted; arching a decided eyebrow in argument.

"_Stop_ _it_, Olivia!" Natalia commanded, dark eyes flashing; knowing the hotelier's divergence was yet another attempt at avoiding the real issues.

Effectively snapped into submission, Olivia immediately began her story. "I was sixteen … We were arguing, which wasn't anything new, but … this time, it was really nasty, because we were arguing about … my headstrong attitude, and … my self-destructive choices …" she averted; realizing she was getting ahead of herself. "We took it to a whole new level … I was screaming at her; telling her how much I hated her, and how I didn't want to be trapped in a dead-end life; how I didn't want to be like her. And while I was ranting and raving at her, she … she had a stroke …" she said simply.

Natalia went to her; pulling the hotelier into her arms, as she offered her an empathetic expression. "Olivia, you didn't _kill_ her," she insisted. "She had a _stroke_, Honey," she reasoned; gently caressing the hotelier's cheek, "and that's not your fault …"

Olivia merely nodded her head in response. "You know, no matter how many times I've tried to use reason and logic to let myself off the hook, I still feel guilty," she confessed; shrugging her shoulders helplessly, as she shook her head. "It's like I told you outside Company that day – Emotions have nothing to do with logic. I feel _guilty_. One minute I had a mother; distant and judgmental as she may have been … I screamed at her, told her I hated her, and then she was gone. It's as simple, and as complex, as that."

"Nothing so complex could ever _really_ be that simple, Olivia," Natalia disagreed; gently tucking wayward strands of chestnut hair behind the hotelier's ear.

"But it _should've_ been simple, Natalia," Olivia quietly retorted. "All I ever wanted was for her to _love_ me …" she quietly shared; the pain and longing in her voice shredding Natalia's heart into a million pieces. "But I just kept messing up, disappointing her. I never measured up to Marissa, and Sam, well … he was just a little boy; so innocent … After she was gone, I tried to make it up to her. I tried to be a good example for Sam, but no matter how much good I tried to do, I couldn't bring her back …" she said; the weight of her loss evident in her tone.

Natalia coaxed her into a warm embrace; offering her comfort. "I know, Honey …" she whispered against the hotelier's ear.

"And after my parents were both gone, Sam and Marissa were all I had left in the whole world …" Olivia said; sounding a bit forlorn.

Natalia pulled back slightly, offering her a curious expression. "I know Sam is your younger brother … Is Marissa your sister?" she deduced.

Swallowing hard around the lump in her throat, Olivia quietly answered; barely able to choke out the words, "Yeah … My older sister …"

The corners of Natalia's mouth widened into a smile, "So you have a _sister_!" she said excitedly. "Where _is_ she? Does she still live in San Cristobel? Why haven't you ever mentioned her before?" she bombarded; eager to learn about Olivia's family.

Olivia dropped her eyes; forcing back tears. "She _did_ … until her husband murdered her," she said quietly. "And now all I have left of her are memories …"

Tears welled up in Natalia's eyes, as she tipped Olivia's chin again. "Baby, I'm _so sorry_ …" she quietly empathized; pulling the hotelier back into her arms, holding her close. "I had no idea how much you'd lost …"

Olivia clutched onto Natalia, as if clinging to her for life. "I loved her _so_ much, Natalia," she sobbed; no longer able to hold back the emotions that churned within her. "She was … was my closest … friend in the entire world …" she cried. "She … she knew … all my secrets, and she … took care of … of Sam and me aft … after our parents were gone; and then … one day, she was just … gone, too …"

Now that the dam had broken, Olivia was no longer in control of the rush of emotions that began to spill forth. "She _left_ me, just like my dad, and Alex, and Phillip, and even _Josh_; though, I know I _deserved_ to have _him_ leave me …" she sobbed. "But still, I _trusted_ him. I _needed_ him. I _loved_ him. And he _left_ me. _Everyone_ leaves. I _push_ them _away_ …" she cried; clinging more tightly to Natalia.

"Not everyone …" Natalia said softly. "Not me …" she reassured; holding Olivia close.

Olivia melted into Natalia's embrace; allowing the younger woman to comfort her.

Several minutes later, Natalia felt Olivia's legs begin to weaken, as the density of the older woman's body increased. "Hey …" she said softly; "come sit with me …" she encouraged; attempting to coax Olivia from her arms.

Sniffing back tears, Olivia nodded her head, and complied; allowing Natalia to take her hand, and lead her to the sofa, where she collapsed in the Latina's arms once again.

She lay against Natalia's body, her cheek resting in the valley between ample breasts, as her body convulsed in sobs; tears cascading down, soaking Natalia's crisp white shirt.

Natalia just held her; offering her quiet reassurances, fingers tenderly raking through chestnut locks, as she allowed Olivia to release pent-up emotions; until finally, the tears and shaking ceased.

Then, tipping Olivia's chin to meet tearstained eyes, Natalia smiled softly at her. "No one understands the fear of abandonment better than I do, Honey," she whispered; gently tucking chestnut locks behind Olivia's ear. "And because I understand it so completely, I promise you right now, Olivia, _I_ will _never_ leave you …" she vowed.

Olivia knew instinctively that Natalia was talking not only about her parents and her beloved Abuela abandoning her when she learned she was pregnant with Rafe, but also about Gus abandoning her, not once, but twice. She opened her mouth to speak, but Natalia quieted her with the pressing of two fingers against her lips.

"I know how difficult it is for you to trust, Olivia," Natalia empathized. "I know what it took from you, the first time you admitted you needed me …"

"That was really hard. I was afraid to believe you would be there …" Olivia quietly admitted. "But you always were … you always _are_ …" she said; her voice holding a somewhat mystical tone.

"I always will be …" Natalia whispered in promise; lightly kissing the crown of Olivia's head. "Just have faith in me, Olivia, and in the love that God has given us …"

Olivia snuggled deeper into Natalia's body; needing to be as close to the source of her safety as humanly possible. "I do …" she quietly breathed.

Natalia continued to hold her; fingers lightly playing in those soft chestnut locks, as Olivia quietly breathed against her. And once enough time had passed to allow Olivia to relax, Natalia delicately prodded the hotelier into further exploration of her past. "Tell me about Alex …" she gently implored.

Olivia drew in a breath at the mention of his name; then slowly exhaled. "Alex … was my _Nicky_, Natalia," she quietly confessed. "My first love, and … the first man I ever gave myself to … willingly …" she shared; that final word being carried on a fettered breath, as shadows of that night with Jeffrey O'Neill clouded the memory of what should have been a surrender of her heart and soul to someone she loved, rather than the vile theft of her innocence at the hands of a malevolent predator and his toxic cocktail of drugs and alcohol.

"You must've been really young, if you were with Alex before Jeffrey …" Natalia calculated based upon the erroneous information she had received through the Springfield grapevine.

"No …" Olivia said quietly; shaking her head in denial, "I ... I didn't meet Alex until _years_ after Jeffrey …" she corrected.

Natalia quirked an eyebrow in confusion, "So … Jeffrey _isn't_ Ava's father?"

Olivia closed her eyes; steeling herself for the imminent conversation. "Oh, Jeffrey very definitely _is_ Ava's father … I just … I buried that fact, and even my daughter's _existence_, somewhere in my subconscious for _years_. And honestly, I think what happened with Alex actually caused me to bury the truth about Ava even deeper, and …"

Natalia pondered for a moment, attempting to reconcile the conflicting information. "You're not making any sense, Olivia," she said; confusion etched on her brow, "I thought …" and then she stopped; weighing the full extent of what Olivia was saying. "Wait … what are you talking about?" she asked; perplexed. "Why would you need to bury Ava's existence?"

Olivia looked up at her then, "The story that you've heard about Ava's conception … is a complete fabrication, Natalia," she began; her eyes devoid of emotion, voice cold and unfeeling, "A blatant _lie_, constructed to protect Jeffrey's reputation, and to shelter Ava from the stigma of her birth …"

The emotionless tone in that usually passionate voice, coupled with the lifeless expression in those eyes that always popped with vitality, told the story that Natalia wished she had never heard; and mahogany eyes instantaneously flooded with tears. "Oh, my God …" she uttered; her voice a strangled breath, as she nearly choked on the words.

Those three words and the intonation in Natalia's voice were all Olivia needed to hear. Instinctively, she knew that the intuitive Latina had deciphered the truth beneath her vague words; and she was grateful to be spared having to speak the truth out loud.

Natalia pulled Olivia closer, offering her comfort and security as she allowed her to cry. And without even realizing it, her own tears were soon mingling with Olivia's. "Baby, I'm sorry. I'm so sorry," Natalia sobbed; her tears soaking into Olivia's hair, and trailing down the hotelier's cheek. It wasn't an apology for any wrongs she had committed; but rather, it was the outpouring of the grief she felt for the young girl who had endured unspeakable acts, which her own sheltered mind could not even fathom; and for the strong, spirited woman who had arisen from the ruins of those acts, and taken charge of the world around her. _No wonder you shelter your heart … No wonder you're so afraid to show vulnerability, even with me … _Her mind reeled in the truth; confused at how the God she knew could allow such a heinous act to be perpetrated upon _anyone_; let alone on a young, innocent girl. "How could he _do_ that to you? How could _anyone_ _Ever_ hurt you that way?" she wept; the questions posed more toward herself and to God, than to the woman trembling in her arms. _I swear … I would do anything to take this pain away from you …_

It was an unspoken vow, made to Olivia, in the presence of God; one to which Natalia held steadfastly, as she cradled the woman she loved in her arms, and cried with her.

Not surprisingly, it took Olivia nearly half an hour to finally calm down and regain her composure. And all the while, Natalia simply held her; sometimes gently stroking her hair, sometimes tenderly kissing her temple or brow, sometimes crying along with her, and always, always, whispering calming words of love and support against her ear.

"Thank you …" Olivia gulped; sniffing back tears, when she finally regained the ability to speak.

"For what?" Natalia quietly asked.

"For just _being_ here … Being _you_ …" Olivia answered; gratitude in her soft tone.

"There's no place else I'd rather be, than right here, with you …" Natalia whispered; brushing her lips against Olivia's temple once again. "I just wish the circumstances were different …"

Olivia sighed heavily. "Believe me, I would rather be talking about _anything_ else," she said exasperatingly; "but you deserve to know the truth – about _everything_ … You deserve to know what you're getting yourself into …"

Natalia reached down, drawing Olivia's eyes toward her own with the light touch of a finger under the hotelier's chin. Tearstained mahogany meeting diluted jade, she smiled softly. "Don't you _get_ it, Olivia? Don't you _know_ by _now_?" she quietly posed; the totality of their shared history standing in the gap; forming an immovable buttress for their future.

Olivia knew instinctively what Natalia was implying: _After all we've been through; after all the things you've done to push me away, I'm still here …_ But she said not a word, as she allowed Natalia space to elaborate.

"I will _never_ give up on you, Olivia …" Natalia whispered softly. "_Never_," she solemnly vowed. "And I know I got angry earlier. I … I worked myself into a fit, and I don't even know why," she admitted; truly baffled by her inexplicable behavior. "But I _know_ you, Olivia. I know the _real_ you; the person that the rest of the world doesn't get to see. And I know that whatever secrets you have buried in the past, whatever lies you've told, you had good reason …" she recognized.

Tears filled with guilt and shame flooded Olivia's eyes once again, as she gazed into those sincere mahogany pools. "I'm so scared of disappointing you, Natalia. I'm scared of letting you down …" she confessed; sniffing back the tears. "I never wanna give you cause for regret …"

"I have _faith_ in you …" Natalia replied simply; her voice quiet, yet firm, as she gently caressed Olivia's cheek with the backs of her fingers, before lightly cupping the hotelier's chin, and kissing her softly.

Five simple words. That's all Natalia spoke. Yet within them, Olivia found both peace regarding her past; and hope for their future. Never would she have imagined that such simple words could hold within them the power to unleash the stranglehold of her past; and yet here she was, lying safely in the arms of the one who loved her, ready to share truths she had only revealed to Buzz in an unguarded moment; and more than that, ready to share with Natalia, secrets she hadn't spoken of since a cold winter's night in London, nearly twenty years prior.

"You have _faith_ in me …" Olivia quietly echoed; the timbre in her voice exuding an amalgam of awe and wonder. Only her father, her siblings, and Josh had ever really believed any _good_ even _existed_ within her; and _No one_, had ever found her worthy of having _faith_ in her. Not until now. Not until Natalia. And the revelation, while a simple admission of love and truth to Natalia, became a truly life-altering moment for Olivia; and the tears in her eyes threatened, once again, to spill. "No one's _ever_ had _faith_ in _me_ before …" she shared; her voice crackling with pent-up emotion. "Not even myself …" she admitted candidly; "which is probably why I'm so afraid I'll end up screwing this up so badly that I finally managed to push you away …"

Using her fingertip, Natalia drew Olivia's eyes up to meet her own once again; bestowing upon her, a soft smile. "And what exactly is it that makes you think you'd be successful at pushing me away _now_?" she challenged; arching an eyebrow.

Olivia offered her a confused expression. "What do you mean?" she asked; her mind a mangled mess of thoughts and emotions.

Natalia grinned at her. "Olivia Spencer, without a doubt, you are the most stubborn, pig-headed woman I've ever met …" she began; daring the hotelier to challenge her. "You pushed every button I have, trying to piss me off and push me away after your transplant; and none of your bullshit worked," she reminded. "So what I'm _asking_ you is: If you couldn't manage to rid yourself of me when I could barely stand the sight of you most days, then what makes you think you could push me away … now that I am _completely_ …" she whispered, kissing the hotelier softly, "_totally_ …" she nearly crooned; tilting her head the other way, kissing her again, "and _hopelessly_ … in _love_ with you?" she quietly posed; smiling, as she covered Olivia's mouth in a slow, meaningful kiss.

And when their kiss ended, Olivia smiled at her. "You _really_ couldn't stand the _sight_ of me?" she asked; echoing Natalia's inadvertent confession.

"_Honestly_?" Natalia replied; rising cadence in her voice announcing the question within the word, "It wouldn't have mattered _how_ much you pissed me off … I couldn't have stayed away from you if I _tried_ …" she quietly confessed.

"_What_ – because you're a _masochist_, and you're in _serious_ need of some _therapy_?" Olivia grinned.

"_No_ …" Natalia chuckled; once again charmed by Olivia's sarcastic sense of humor. Her expression turned serious then; as she slowly searched those jade eyes that were locked onto her own, "because … what I _really_ couldn't stand was the thought of _not_ seeing you … Of not having you in my life …"

Olivia searched the depth of Natalia's eyes, as if she was searching the very soul of the woman herself. "You _really_ _Mean_ that – _don't_ you?" she said; more statement than question.

"I really _do_ …" Natalia quietly reinforced; a soft smile playing at the corners of her mouth. "You were a _part_ of me, Olivia – even back then, and I couldn't bear the thought of letting you go …"

Olivia lowered her head, and nodded; accepting Natalia's words as truth. Then, looking back into those dark expressive eyes, she posed, "Know why I tried so hard to get rid of you?"

"Why?" Natalia quietly asked; gently caressing tipping Olivia's chin.

"Because I wanted, more than _anything_, for you to _stay_ …" Olivia quietly confessed; dropping Natalia's steady gaze. "I know … that doesn't make any _sense_ …"

Natalia reached out, gently caressing Olivia's cheek. "It makes _perfect_ sense to me, because I _understand_ you …" she quietly declared. "I understand that wanting me to stay was scary for you …"

"It was … it scared the _hell_ outta me, Natalia …" she acknowledged softly, "because … admitting, even to _myself_, that I _needed_ you, that I _wanted_ you in my life, that I _trusted_ you to always be there, left me more vulnerable than I've ever been … It left me vulnerable to _losing_ you. And just the mere _thought_ of losing you, was more than I could bear …" she confessed. "So … in my twisted way of thinking, I figured that if I pushed you away, before I was forced to admit how much I _needed_ you; needed to _trust_ you, well … then it wouldn't hurt as much when I finally managed to alienate you …"

Natalia drew Olivia's eyes back to meet her own. "Lucky for us, I'm as _stubborn_ as you are …" she whispered; kissing her tenderly.

Olivia moaned softly, as Natalia's lips met her own. "Lucky for _us_ …" she quietly echoed against the softness of the Natalia's mouth; thankfulness for her Love's steadfastness evident in her tone.

And when their kiss ended, Natalia met Olivia's eyes; surveying them with deep consideration. "Are you okay to talk about all of this?" she asked; genuine concern evident in her voice; "Because if it's too much, I'll understand …"

A soft smile graced the corner of Olivia's lips, as her heart swelled with a deep sense of love and appreciation for Natalia's thoughtful nature. "I love you, so much, for that," she declared. "And I thank you for being so considerate. I'm fine, though. Really," she reassured. And having come to the realization that buried secrets only lose their power when they're excavated, and exposed to the light of truth, Olivia made the decision to move ahead with the conversation; no matter how difficult it might be was in the end. "As difficult as it may be, I'd rather get everything out on the table, Natalia. It's the only way to strip the past of its power over me – And it's the only way to be truly fair to you …"

Natalia nodded her head, indicating that she understood exactly what Olivia meant. "Okay …" she quietly acquiesced; "but please just … know that it's your callwhen it comes how much you tell me, and when …" she reminded. "I never should have demanded that you talk to me about your past, Olivia. I was being insecure and _completely_ ridiculous, and I'm so sorry that I hurt you …" she sincerely apologized.

Olivia smiled softly at her, and reached out, tenderly brushing raven tresses from Natalia's brow. "I have my moments of insecurity, too, Sweetheart …" she whispered empathically; forgiveness ensconced not only within the softness of her eyes and gentle cadence of her voice, but also within the tender kiss that followed.

When lips parted, eyes locked, and Olivia took Natalia's hands into her own; searching the depths of those dark expressive pools, as her mind searched for a place to begin the long dark journey into her past. And finding no comfortable segue, she simply admitted the obvious, "There's no easy way to begin this …"

Natalia squeezed Olivia's hands. "Just take your time …" she quietly instructed; "I'm not going anywhere …"

And that simple statement gave the hotelier the courage to begin. Taking a deep breath, exhaling slowly, Olivia plunged into the past. "Growing up, I was completely enamored with all the accouterments of the lifestyle of San Cristobel's Aristocracy. The Royal Palace and gardens were absolutely majestic; literally like a scene in some fairytale …" she said, an air of wonder in her voice, as though she were seeing them through childlike eyes once again. "And the luxury cars and horse-driven carriages, their royal attire and all the jewels … it was all so appealing to me, and I wanted to see it up close, so … I decided to sneak into an Embassy ball. I was … barely sixteen, and … I'd never been allowed to date or even attend a school dance, 'cause well, you know – a _good_ Catholic mother would _never_ allow her teenaged daughter to go off on a date with a _boy_ …" she said sardonically. "Not that dating _girls_ would've been an option, either, mind you, but, well … you know what I mean …"

Natalia gently swept her fingers through chestnut locks; allowing Olivia the comfort that unbefitting humor often brought to her. "I know …" she sighed; completely understanding the underlying reference to the Catholic Church's stance on such issues as premarital sex and homosexuality. "I always had to sneak around to see Nicky, and God _forbid_ if I had _ever_ shown an interest in a _girl_ …"

"Exactly …" Olivia affirmed with the roll of her eyes. "And it killed me not to be able to date, because I felt like I was meant to grow up fast. I mean, well … as you might imagine, I was what one would consider an _early bloomer_ – My body developed really early; I looked twenty-one when I was _twelve_," she reported; eyes widening in emphasis, "which, of course, made all the boys at my school clamor for my attention. Hell, even college guys were after me – I guess because my personality and physique made me seem older and more mature than my age," she explained. "And … I won't lie to you, Natalia – I _loved_ all that attention; all the compliments, the admiring glances from men and boys alike; but I have to admit, I liked the college boys more, because they were a lot more interesting and fun than boys my own age. And the endless string of invitations to high school and college parties, movies, and dances made me feel so grown up that I thought I was mature enough to _handle_ all that attention …" she reported. "So when I read an article about the Embassy ball in the local newspaper, well, you know how headstrong I am, and despite my mother's warnings to stay away from boys, I decided to sneak out of the house after she went to bed that night, and check out the festivities. It was exhilarating, getting dressed up to go to a ball, so I ignored that nagging feeling in my gut that told me I shouldn't disobey my mother. I don't know why I didn't listen to her …" she said; quietly chastising herself. "She cautioned me repeatedly, that I had to be careful around the opposite sex because, as she said, my body evoked _expectations_ in both men and boys, and they couldn't be expected to control themselves if I flaunted it in front of them …" she reported.

Sighing softly, Olivia closed her eyes; attempting to dissuade the harrowing images of that fateful night; the night that irrevocably altered the course of her life. "It wasn't until that night, at the Embassy ball, that I fully understood what she meant …" she said quietly; the painful consequences of her choices evident in her tone.

Sensing the hopelessness and self-blame in Olivia's tone, Natalia gently tipped the hotelier's chin, meeting tearstained eyes. She opened her mouth to speak, but Olivia quickly intervened; halting her before she could utter a word.

"I know what you're gonna say, but … please don't. Okay?" Olivia beseeched. "I just … I need to get through this, before I lose my courage …"

Holding Olivia's chin in her hand, Natalia tenderly kissed her lips. It was a kiss of comfort and understanding, rather than passion, and it spoke to Olivia all that she needed to hear. "I'm listening …" she whispered; encouraging Olivia to continue.

Olivia nodded her head in response. "I arrived at the palace, and there must've been several hundred people there, waiting to get in. I met this really nice boy outside the main entrance. Not really a boy, but rather a young man; college age, I guessed. He was tall and handsome in his black top hat and tails, with short, dark hair and even darker eyes. He asked if he might escort me inside, and well, that was my ticket to an easy entrance, so, of course, I accepted. Little did I know … that one choice would forever alter my future …" Olivia said; deep regret tainting her voice.

Natalia gently caressed Olivia's cheek, as she searched those deep pools of jade; silently offering comfort and encouragement.

Olivia turned her head; kissing Natalia's palm, as she closed her eyes to stave off the tears; then continued, "Once inside, I found myself completely mesmerized by the sheer grandeur of it all – it was like _nothing_ I had ever seen or even _imagined_ … The lavishness of the décor, the full, rich reverberations of the royal orchestra resonating throughout the vestibule, filling the space with an air of elegant affluence … It was all just so overwhelming. And when he took my arm, I felt like a princess, floating along as we followed the harmonious sounds into the main ballroom. I could swear my feet never touched the ground … And then the ballroom? It was … _majestic_ …" she breathed; the slightest hint of awe in her voice. "The ceilings seemed as high as the clouds, and there was a mural painted on it; reminding me of pictures I'd seen of the Sistine Chapel. It was just … absolutely _breathtaking_ …" she exhaled. "And there were the most beautiful crystal chandeliers – an immense, five-tiered one in the center of the room, and matching three-tiered ones outlining the perimeter; bathing the entire room in a soft glow, almost like candlelight. Everything in the room, from the ornate furniture to the elaborate frames on the hand-painted portraits of San Cristobel's Royalty, and renderings of the lush landscapes of their island home, seemed to be made of pure gold; shimmering in the light. And there were hundreds more people inside the ballroom; all of them dancing, and eating and drinking, and laughing, and I … I couldn't believe I was standing there, on the arm of a handsome young man, being welcomed by Prince Richard and Prince Edmund. I felt as though I had been swept away into the land of fairytales and dreams – Only I was awake, and this was _real_ …"

Compassionate eyes tenderly traced the outline of Olivia's face. "But then your fairytale dream turned into a nightmare …" Natalia said understandingly; reaching out, gently tucking a wayward lock of chestnut hair behind Olivia's ear.

Olivia nodded her head and swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, as she sniffed back more tears and contemplated her words.

The expression on Olivia's face, the hopelessness in those characteristically vibrant eyes, reminded Natalia of the afternoon just a few days prior, when Olivia was distraught over Phillip's return; and she ached to offer her comfort, in whatever way she was able. She drew Olivia into her arms again, holding her close, as she waited for the story to continue.

"He asked me to dance, and … I had such a wonderful time, with him twirling and spinning me around the dance floor – like my daddy used to spin me around our living room when I was a little girl …

"Sounds like you were really close to your dad growing up …" Natalia softly surmised; fingers tenderly raking through chestnut locks.

"Um-hmm …" Olivia confirmed; nodding her head up and down against Natalia's chest. "He was the kind of father I thought Phillip would be for Emma, but … that just … it didn't happen, because he went all psycho on us when she was a baby …"

"I know, Honey …" Natalia whispered comfortingly; fingers gently caressing the base of Olivia's neck. "And that's when he kidnapped her …"

"Yeah …" Olivia sighed. "He kidnapped all of his children, because he thought Beth, Harley and I were unfit to raise them …"

"I'm sorry Emma never had a chance to have the father you dreamed for her …" Natalia said softly.

"Me too …" Olivia sighed; sniffling. "And I wish I could have spared Ava the truth about _her_ father …"

"Is there more you wanna tell me about that?" Natalia gently prodded.

Olivia drew in a deep breath; staving off her rising anxiety. "Yes …" she exhaled; her voice barely a breath. "I don't have a whole lot of clear memories of what happened that night, because I realized far too late that he had spiked my drinks with alcohol and some sort of drug, but … I remember the punch was cold, with fresh fruit and ice cream, and it tasted so sweet … He kept my glass full, and I didn't resist, because it was warm in the ballroom, and the punch was refreshing … And then I began to feel lightheaded, dizzy, even, and … all I could think was that I was about to be sick or even pass out …" she reported; a wave of nausea washing over her as though it were happening right there in the moment. She sucked in another deep breath; tamping down the nausea; then exhaling, she continued, "He was so kind and considerate … offered to take me upstairs to one of the guest rooms so I could rest … And I agreed, because everything was spinning, and I knew if I didn't lie down soon, the nausea would overtake me …"

"So he took you upstairs …" Natalia said softly; more statement than question.

Olivia nodded her head. "Yeah …" she confirmed. "He practically had to carry me up the stairs, because I was so out of it by that point that I could barely stand on my own two feet …" she elaborated. "He led to a bedroom at the end of a really long hallway, and once we were inside, he helped me onto the bed, and lay down next to me. He was sweet …" she sighed, "so sweet, the way he held me, and stroked my hair … He told me everything was gonna be okay; that I'd feel better soon …" she recalled; the memories rushing back in waves.

Natalia sensed Olivia's rising emotions, offering silent comfort, as held her close, and gently kissed her brow.

Olivia sank into Natalia's body; clinging to her for the courage to continue, as the worst of the story loomed on the horizon. "And then he started kissing me, and … I _liked_ it … I-I _liked_ it ..." she nearly cried; the guilt and shame washing over her again. "Then he started touching me … in ways that he _shouldn't_; ways that I didn't _want_ him to," she gulped; nearly choking on the lump of trepidation in her throat, as she began to cry in earnest.

Once again, Natalia's heart ached for the woman she loved; and cradling Olivia close, she closed her eyes, as her own tears began to fall.

Olivia gulped hard, and continued, "I knew … things were going too far … and I didn't … I didn't _want_ it, Natalia. I _didn't want_ it, but … I blacked out …" she cried.

"I _know_ you didn't, Sweetheart," Natalia whispered through her tears. "I know … and I'm so sorry he hurt you …"

"And … when I woke up, I was in the same bed, and my clothes were messed up, and he was gone … I … I knew … I knew what had happened …" she sobbed; clutching Natalia's waist with all her might.

Natalia just held her; once again allowing her to cry, as her own tears fell in torrents. And when Olivia's sobs finally slowed, she found her voice again, "I sat up, feeling weak and dazed, and when I was finally able to focus, there was this guy in a suit standing there, watching me. I guess they figured out that I was only sixteen. He threw my purse in my face, dragged me from the room, and took me out the back door; where he stuck me into a car. They drove me home; practically shoving me out of the car while it was still in motion, they were so eager to get rid of me …" she said bitterly. And then her disposition turned solemn again. "I never reported it. I was too _ashamed_ to tell anyone, Natalia, because … I thought it was my fault … I mean, I shouldn't have been drinking … I shouldn't have been at that party …" she stated; her voice dripping with guilt.

"_Your_ fault?" Natalia echoed incredulously. "No, Olivia," she adamantly argued, "Just No. _He_ violated _you_. There's nothing about that that could be your fault."

"I know that now," Olivia assured, "but when my memories of that night first resurfaced, and I realized what Jeffrey had done, he tried to convince me that I was asking for it, because I was dressed up and pretended to be older than I really was, and … it made sense because even my mother told me it was my fault …"

"Hey …" Natalia interjected; tipping Olivia's chin to meet her eyes, "I don't care _how_ you were _dressed_, how _old_ he thought you were, or how _much_ you had to _drink_ – that didn't give him the right to take advantage of you …" she declared; incredulity in her tone.

"Maybe not, but … I certainly didn't do anything to discourage the attention," Olivia argued self-deprecatingly.

"Olivia, you didn't do _anything_ to deserve what happened to you …" Natalia reiterated.

"I _know_ … I-I know that now, but … I was sixteen, and I was scared, and I didn't even know the name of the guy back then. I didn't know it was Jeffrey …" she said; emotion rising in her voice. "And when I found out I was pregnant, the guilt and the shame became unbearable … I mean, the _thought_ of telling my mother …" she exhaled sharply; gathering her resolve to continue. "I pulled myself together; and … and I got _angry_. I got _so_ angry, and … I went back to the Embassy, because I wanted to tell them. I … I wanted to tell them there was no _way_ I was gonna face this situation alone …"

Natalia read the remnants of despair in Olivia's eyes, and gently took her hand. "They weren't any help – were they?" she astutely surmised.

"No …" Olivia sighed heavily. "They sent the man in the suit to talk with me; and he listened to my story … And then I told him I needed to see a guest list … I needed to know who had done this to me … I-I needed them to stand by me when I went to the police … The man seemed concerned as he listened politely to my story, and then he left …" she reported matter-of-factly. "And when he came back, he handed me an envelope full of cash, and told me very politely that no one would ever believe my story, and that I should just take the money and get the hell outta there, and … and never, _ever_ come back, because there was no way they were gonna stand by me. So, that's what I did. I took the money, and I left … I went home, and I finally found the courage to tell my mother what happened, because …" she exhaled, emotion rising in her voice, "because she's my _mother_, and she's gonna _defend_ me, and … and _protect_ me …"

Natalia heard the unspoken anguish in Olivia's voice; felt the sense of abandonment she must have experienced, even before she uttered the next words …

"And … all she could say to me was _'I Told ya! I Warned ya,'_" she reported; sniffing back tears. "I … I told her I wanted an abortion. I … I was scared, and … and angry … I didn't know what to do, and … But she said 'no … no, no … you're gonna carry this child to term, and give it up for adoption, and there'll be no debate …'"

"This was the argument you told me about …" Natalia accurately surmised; her fingers gently tunneling through chestnut curls. "The one where she had the stroke …"

"Yeah …" Olivia confirmed; nodding her head, as she sniffed back tears. "She didn't care about how _violated_ and _dirty_ I felt, every second that this … _thing_ ... continued to grow inside of me … All she cared about was her precious _religion_ …" she spat; her clear disdain for religion evident in her acrid tone. "Never mind how much anguish her daughter was experiencing, as long as we don't _piss off_ the _Almighty_ …"

Natalia sighed softly, and gently tucked wayward tendrils behind Olivia's ear. "It's no _wonder_ you're so cynical about God …" she empathized; tenderly wiping tears from the older woman's cheeks with the pads of her thumbs.

Olivia exhaled a caustic laugh. "_Ha! Yeah_," she barked; "And we're not even _half way_ to why God and I don't often kick it, and throw back a few beers …" she said sardonically.

Her comment, of course, earned her a softly chastising expression from Natalia; to which, Olivia sighed softly, and promptly apologized.

Her thoughts turned ponderous again, as she remembered the conflicting emotions that warred within her during that tumultuous period of her life. "You know it's funny … one minute you're yelling at someone, and the _next_ … they're _dead_, because of you …" she said; her lifeless eyes telling the story mere words could never adequately express.

Feeling discomfited under the steadiness of Natalia's gaze, Olivia rose from the sofa then; shoving her hands into the front pockets of her charcoal gray trousers, as she began pacing the floor again. "After she died, I … I stayed in bed for _days_; _weeks_, even, and at that point, it was too _late_ … it was, it was … too late to terminate the pregnancy … I was _stuck_ … I was _stuck_ with this … _thing_ inside of me, that I resented, and … hated …" she confessed, as the emotions surged again, and the tears began to fall. "And I _hated_ it, until I gave _birth_ to it, and … got _rid_ of it … And I spent the next twenty years, just trying to _forget_ …" she sobbed; covering her face with her hands. "All I wanted to do was forget …"

Natalia wanted to go to her; to comfort her; but she understood Olivia's need for space, as she continued down the long and winding path of her past. _I know she needs space right now, so please just … be with her, and comfort her for me, God … Let her feel Your love as well as mine, surrounding her … And please, give her the words to express her emotions, and the strength to lend voice to them …_ Natalia prayed. And having issued a silent petition to God for strength for the woman she loved, Natalia simply held onto her faith, as she allowed the hotelier time to collect herself.

Choking back tears, and wiping the remnants from her face, Olivia turned toward her then; but eye contact didn't follow this time. "I never _cried_, Natalia …" she reported; a far-away look in those deep jade eyes. "Not once, through the entire ordeal … Can you even _imagine_ that?" she asked; incredulity in her tone, as she finally locked eyes with the Latina; searching those dark expressive pools filled with love and compassion for her.

Before Natalia could respond, Olivia tore her eyes away from the dark intensity that gazed into her own, turning to stare out across the courtyard once again. "I never cried …" she reiterated; almost as though she needed to hear it again just to believe it herself. "Not after I realized what he had done … not when my mother chose to judge me, rather than comfort me, not …" she gulped; pressing her hands against the window sill, "not when I realized I was pregnant, and … and not even when I gave my daughter away …" She swallowed hard, as she searched for the words to describe that moment. "I looked at my own child; into the sweet, innocent face of my baby girl, and I _hated_ her, Natalia," she confessed. "She was the _bane_ of my _existence_, and I felt … _nothing_ when I gave her away …"

Natalia went to her then; wrapping her arms around the hotelier's slender waist again. "You didn't hate _her_, Olivia," she gently disagreed; "You hated what she represented …"

Olivia closed her eyes, as she sank into the comfort of Natalia's embrace. "I know that _now_ …" she quietly acknowledged; sniffing back tears, "but it's little consolation … Back then, she was nothing but a harsh reminder of what happened that night …" she confessed. "I remember rolling over in my hospital bed, literally turning my back on her, as they took her away, and … I buried her existence somewhere in the back of my mind, until the day I was forced to acknowledge her …"

Tightening her hold around Olivia's waist, Natalia nuzzled into her neck; gently kissing the soft skin beneath her lips. "You never told anyone about her?" she said quietly; equal parts statement and question.

"No …" Olivia confirmed; her tone soft, yet filled with unspoken emotion. "Marissa helped me through the pregnancy; and she was there with me when Ava was born, but … we never talked about her after they took her away …" she shared. "In fact, I never talked about her, or … about what he did to me, with anyone again, until the day I told Buzz …"

Natalia pulled away slightly, arching a questioning eyebrow. "_Buzz_ knows?" she interjected; sounding more than a bit surprised.

"_Yeah_ …" Olivia verified; nodding her head. "I had been arrested for …" she sighed guiltily, "for trying to kill her, and … as they were taking me away, I was crying, begging her to make them stop. She just stared at me, with these dark, disdainful eyes; and that's when I completely lost it, and in this fit of tearful word vomit, I told her that she was making a mistake, because she was my daughter. And then, after I was released on bail, Buzz kept pushing me to talk with her; to apologize …" she expounded. "I refused, of course, because I was so angry; hated her so much, but … he just, he wouldn't let it go … And finally, I couldn't take it anymore, so I blurted out that I had hated her since before she was born, because of the way she was conceived …"

Turning in Natalia's arms, Olivia locked eyes with her. "That night _changed_ me, Natalia. It changed everything about me. I lost … my _innocence_. I lost my _mother_. I lost … my _life_ …" she said; her voice barely more than a whisper, as tears clouded the clarity Natalia had grown accustomed to finding when those deep jade eyes gazed into her own.

Natalia gently cupped Olivia's face in her hands; thumbs tenderly caressing the hotelier's cheeks. "I know, Baby … and I'm so _sorry_ …" she quietly sympathized; kissing her softly. It was a kiss of comfort, rather than passion, and it left Olivia feeling more loved and protected than she ever had in her life. "I wish there was some way I could change that for you – Some way I could help you heal …" she said solemnly; sliding her hands down Olivia's arms, intertwining the hotelier's hands with her own.

Olivia smiled softly at her. "Don't you know? You already _have_ …" she quietly acknowledged; tears flooding her eyes for the umpteenth time that afternoon. "Just _being_ with you; creating this beautiful life that we share … Falling in love with you; and feeling your love for me grow deeper and stronger every day … has healed wounds inside of me that I thought could _never_ be healed …" she declared; her voice low and brimming with emotion. Reaching up, she tenderly touched Natalia's cheek, "Knowing that you _love_ me; that you _believe_ in me, has changed me, healed me, in ways you'll _never_ understand, Natalia – and I am _so_ _Very_ thankful for you …" she quietly confessed.

Overwhelmed with emotion, Natalia pulled Olivia close against her body. "I understand better than you think I do …" she softly countered; tucking a wayward chestnut locks behind Olivia's ear, before bestowing another tender kiss upon the hotelier's lips.

And when their lips parted, she locked eyes with Olivia again. "What I don't understand, though, is why you would try to protect him … Why you would _marry_ him …" she said, the question embedded in her tone, as she attempted to comprehend the implications of Olivia's seemingly paradoxical choices.

"To protect my daughter from the truth …" Olivia said simply. "He promised he would never try to find her, if I agreed to keep his past a secret," she reported.

"Wait … I thought Ava _knew_?" Natalia countered; the question evident in her tone, as confusion etched itself into her brow.

"_Oh_, she _does_ know the truth – thanks to all the _bitterness_ I had locked away inside of me …" Olivia candidly confessed. "I don't even know why I hated her so much in the beginning. It was like … something inside of me knew all along that she was my daughter, but … I just couldn't bring myself to acknowledge it, because I had tried so hard all those years just to forget … And then when I finally realized she really _was_ my daughter, I honestly think I hated her even _more_," she confessed. "I even told her one day, that … every time I saw her, it took me back to that night – that she was a walking, talking reminder of how it happened; of how I was used and tossed out like the morning trash …" she expounded; tears of regret sliding down her cheeks.

Natalia reached out, wiping the tears away with the pads of her thumbs. "She knows you didn't mean it, Olivia …" she attempted to reassure.

Olivia shook her head in dissent. "But I _did_ mean it ... at least back then …" she countered; regret embossed in those piercing jade eyes. And then her tone quieted, as she considered the drastic change that occurred within her, as she came to know her daughter. "I love Ava _so_ much now, and I will _always_ regret that _I_ used the truth to try to hurt her. I never wanted anyone else to have to power to do that to her, so I kept his secret from the world, to protect her …" she quietly shared.

Mahogany searched jade, as Natalia considered Olivia's words, and reaching out, she tipped the hotelier's chin. "Knowing that, I just don't understand how you can doubt yourself as a mother, Olivia," she declared. "You _love_ your girls, and I know you would protect them with your life …"

Averting those probing mahogany eyes, Olivia pulled away from Natalia, and stood up from the sofa. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her trousers, she sighed discontentedly. She paced the floor for several minutes; Natalia's eyes tracking her every move, as she weighed her words carefully, before responding. And finally, meeting Natalia's eyes, Olivia spoke. "You're right, Natalia … I would protect my girls with my life," she readily conceded. "The problem is … I didn't do the same for my _son_ …"

Natalia just sat there.

Stock still.

Staring at Olivia.

Waiting …

TBC…


	11. Chapter 6: The Dance Part V

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia

Author's Note: I do apologize for the delay in posting this update. It has been in the works for quite some time; however, midway through, my muse decided that the sequencing of the story should take a different turn. Thus, this update picks up four hours after Olivia reveals to Natalia that she had a son. It details, via flashbacks, some of what happened after the conversation ended; however, their actual conversation will be revealed in future chapters. Just thought I'd let y'all know, so that there's no concern that an update has been missed.

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Doris Wolfe, Josh Lewis, and Matt Reardon are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity.

The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 6.4b is rated R for sexual situations, strong innuendo and coarse language; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

I hope y'all enjoy …

Regards -

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Anything will give up its secrets if you love it enough. Not only have I found that when I talk to the little flower or to the little peanut they will give up their secrets, but I have found that when I silently commune with people they give up their secrets also, if you love them enough."

George Washington Carver[/center]

Chapter 6.4b – The Dance | Buried Secrets, Fabricated Truths, and Consequences:

_Four Hours Later…_

Regally perched on her favorite cushioned barstool at Watershed, her left leg casually draped over her right, Olivia Spencer was the picture of class, style, and grace in her perfectly tailored, gray pinstriped Armani suit and sleek, black Gucci pumps; her body language virtually exuding self-confidence, power, and control.

A partially-consumed vodka martini grew warm on the sleek black-marble bar in front of her, and Olivia chuckled to herself at the sheer irony of such an unlikely occurrence. Not so long ago, one of Diane's flawlessly-prepared martinis never would have survived long enough in her presence to even sully the glass, let alone actually grow _warm_; and given the amount of time the hotelier had been perched at the bar this evening, she likely would have indulged in several of the favored concoctions. Taking the moment in, she processed it, and marveled at the changes that had taken place within her in such a relatively short period of time – Changes that were wholly attributable to one Natalia Rivera. And feeling a swell of gratitude, she closed her eyes in uncharacteristic reverence, lifting a silent acknowledgement to Natalia's God for giving them both a chance for a new life.

Moments later, a stealthy grin played at the corners of her mouth, her thoughts shifting to Natalia, as she deftly smoothed a crease from the sleeve of her jacket, before reaching for her Blackberry to check the time: Seven o'clock. _Natalia will be here soon_ … she thought; her heart racing in anticipation of seeing the beautiful Latina again, as she recalled their agreement to meet at seven-thirty, giving them an hour-and-a-half together, before drinks with Josh and Matt at nine. _Christ! When did I become such a giddy schoolgirl?_ she wondered; rolling her eyes at the mere notion of such an uncharacteristic show of gaiety.

Thoughts of Natalia and the unexpected yet pleasant turn their afternoon had taken caused the corners of Olivia's perfect lips to twitch into that teasingly sensuous smile, and a surge of liquid fire coursed through her veins; culminating at her center, where it pulsated, tormenting her in the most exquisite way. And shifting on her seat, the smooth fabric of her Armani trousers rustled softly as Olivia stealthily crossed her right leg over her left, that sensuous smile morphing into a satisfied smirk, as she remembered the events of the previous four hours …

Their conversation had been long and difficult; excruciatingly painful in its darkest moments; blissfully cathartic at the most unexpected times – and in the end, it left them both deeply relieved and profoundly exhausted …

Spotting the telltale signs of fatigue in Olivia's body language – deepening creases in her furrowed brow, the onset of a headache, which led to difficulty concentrating, the intermittent pinching of the bridge of her nose between her thumb and forefinger, and increased snappishness – Natalia knew them all intimately, and dragging Olivia into the master bedroom of her suite, she insisted, in her mother-hen way, upon the hotelier taking a much-needed nap.

"Just … lie down and take nap for me, Olivia …" Natalia insisted. "You _know_ you're exhausted … I can _see_ that you're exhausted … so just lie down, just … lie down and rest for awhile, and then, and then … you'll wake up and … and you'll … you'll feel _refreshed_," she said, her tone full of cheerful optimism, "so … please … Just lie down, Honey. Do it for _me_ …"

Olivia offered her a roguish smile. _God I love it when you ramble, _she thought, as she reached out, her arms casually curling around Natalia's waist. Effortlessly, she pulled the Latina against her; silencing the endless rambling with the capturing of that overzealous mouth with her own.

The kiss was long, deep, and deliberate, as Olivia skillfully engaged Natalia's tongue in a much more pleasurable activity.

Slowly, she rolled her tongue around Natalia's, causing the younger woman's pulse to increase, her blood pressure to spike, as liquid heat pooled between her thighs – a physiological response which was mirrored within the hotelier's own body.

Natalia moaned softly, as Olivia's tongue lightly brushed against her own. "_Olivia_ …" she breathed into that open mouth; as she stealthily slipped her hands beneath the fabric of the hotelier's jacket, gliding them through the valley between Olivia's breasts. She could feel the heat emanating from the skin beneath the silky blue camisole Olivia was wearing, as her hands brushed over it, climbing up to push the jacket from strong, sleek shoulders.

She tossed the jacket on the bed behind them, and receiving no protest from the hotelier, Natalia's hands dropped to the waist of Olivia's trousers, her lips and tongue still engaged in a sensual skirmish with the hotelier's, as she deftly unbuckled the belt, nimble fingers grasping a stubborn button.

A sharp gasp emitted from deep within Olivia's chest, and nipping at Natalia's lower lip, she gently tugged it, "W-what are you _doing_?" she husked, as she willfully slowed their kiss.

"What does it _feel_ like I'm doing?" Natalia grinned, murmuring into their kiss. "I'm taking off your pants …"

Olivia gulped. "Umm … Why?" she said shakily, as her breath caught in her chest; leaving her with the distinct feeling that she might just hyperventilate.

"Well, _not_ because we're gonna have _sex_, if _that's_ what you're thinking," Natalia teased; smiling against Olivia's lips.

Olivia whimpered, causing Natalia to laugh.

"Sorry …" Natalia said; not so apologetically. "The only reason your pants are coming off _today_, is so they don't _wrinkle_ when you take your _nap_ …" she grinned.

Much to Olivia's chagrin, she found her self acquiescing – though not without garnering a little something for herself, in the bargain. She quickly formulated a plan, setting her course, and soothing Natalia's lip the light brushing of her tongue, she gently ended their kiss. Then, fully aware that Natalia's hands were still gripping the front of her trousers, Olivia moaned softly, and arched an eyebrow. "I never agreed to a _nap_ …"

"_Yet_ …" Natalia challenged; arching a deliberate eyebrow of her own.

"You sound _awfully_ sure of yourself, Ms. Rivera …" Olivia grinned; a hint of flirtation in her voice.

"Oh, I _am_ …" Natalia smirked; kissing the hotelier playfully.

"Oh, _yeah_?" Olivia bantered; arching that eyebrow again. "And just what am _I_ gonna get in return, if I _agree_ … _Huh_?"

Natalia shrugged her shoulders. "You won't fall asleep in your martini tonight …" she said decisively; swiftly extricating herself from the hotelier's arms, making her way across the room to the dresser.

"Not so fast …" Olivia halted; quickly catching up with the Latina, and wrapping her arms around from behind; burying her face in long raven tresses. She lingered for a moment, drawing in the scent of the woman she loved. "What do you think you're doing?" she teased; playfully assaulting Natalia's neck with kisses.

Natalia squealed, as she reached for the top drawer of the dresser. "Stop it!" she giggled; attempting to wriggle her way out of Olivia's arms. "I'm getting you something to sleep in …" she announced. "I don't have time to steam wrinkles out of your suit this afternoon …"

Olivia maintained her hold on Natalia, nuzzling her ear. "It isn't your job to worry about my wrinkled suit, ya know …" she smiled; her lips lightly brushing the other woman's earlobe. "That's what laundry service is for …"

A knowing smile crept across Natalia's lips, as a sarcastic response played on the tip of her tongue. She resisted the urge to mock the hotelier; instead choosing to remain in the moment, enjoying the closeness of the woman who held her. Turning her head to the side, she smiled softly. "I like taking care of you," she whispered; kissing Olivia's cheek, "which is why I'm _insisting_ that you take a nap," she said firmly; but the slight grin on her lips belied the commanding tone in her voice.

Olivia laughed softly; effortlessly turning Natalia around in her arms. "I'll make you a _deal_ …" she said temptingly.

An eyebrow arched in response; causing Olivia's grin to deepen. "I'll agree to your nap, but … only if you'll _join_ me …"

"Olivia, I don't have time for a nap …" Natalia replied dismissively; rolling her eyes, as she attempted once again to extricate herself from the hotelier's arms.

Holding her ground, both physically and mentally, Olivia tightened her grip on Natalia's waist. "Uh-uh …" she grunted, insisting, "If _I_ have the time, then so do _you_ …"

"I'm serious, Babe," Natalia reiterated. "I have that staff meeting today, and …" she glanced at her watch and sighed, "_crap_, I'm already late …"

"You're not late …" Olivia stated forthrightly; shaking her head in emphasis, a slow grin forming on her lips. "The meeting can't start until you get there …"

Natalia made a face at her. "You know what I mean …" she fussed; causing Olivia to laugh, and kiss her.

"Postpone your meeting until tomorrow," Olivia instructed. "_Hell_, postpone it until next _week_, for all I care! I saw your agenda. It's nothing urgent …" she remarked; attempting to sell her point.

"I can't _do_ that, Olivia," Natalia insisted. "I have people waiting on me …"

"You're the _boss_! You can do any _damned_ thing ya _want_ …" Olivia reasoned; playfully shrugging her shoulders. "And right now … you _really_ wanna take a nap with _your_ boss …" she winked; grinning at her executive assistant.

"I don't _take_ naps …" Natalia pouted; realizing she was losing the battle. After all, how could she seriously refuse this woman? She couldn't. And she knew it.

"Well, ya do _today_ … If you want me to _agree_, that is …" Olivia smirked; knowing, without a doubt, that she had won this skirmish.

Natalia mumbled something under her breath; causing Olivia to laugh. "_What_ was that, Sweetheart?" she said teasingly.

"Nothing …" Natalia replied airily; unable to keep the grin from her lips.

"That's what I _thought_ …" Olivia said playfully; pulling Natalia flush against her body, eliciting soft groans from two sets of lungs.

Natalia reached up, tenderly raking her fingers through those soft, chestnut locks. "You're gonna be the _death_ of me, Olivia Spencer …" she said softly; and taking advantage of the equal height afforded them by the absence of the hotelier's trademark heels, she leaned in, kissing Olivia slowly.

Olivia smiled against Natalia's lips. "Not for at _least_ the next _fifty years_ …" she murmured; wrapping her arms firmly around the Latina's body, as she pressed her against the edge of the dresser.

"_Deal_ …" Natalia whispered into Olivia's mouth; gently caressing the hotelier's cheek, as she deepened their kiss.

Relaxed in Olivia's office chair, her right leg casually crossed over her left, Natalia Rivera was the embodiment of competent professionalism, seasoned with a perfect serving of inner grace, as she skillfully managed the tasks at hand. After handing a pricing issue for an upcoming wedding reception with the Beacon's principal florist, while simultaneously reviewing the spreadsheets for Olivia's meeting with the finance department the following morning, she quickly perused and drafted e-mail responses to several of the hotelier's inquiries regarding the statuses of several projects that were currently in the works.

Then, it was on to the business of confirming drinks with Josh and Matt at nine, and checking with Jane to make sure Emma was covered for both that evening and the following one, when she and Olivia were to go on their first real date. Jane agreed to stay with Emma in Olivia's suite that evening until she and the hotelier had finished their business. Natalia instructed her to order dinner for the two of them on Olivia's account, and reminded her that homework was to be finished and checked before Emma was allowed to play in the arcade or go swimming. Bath time was seven-thirty, and Emma was to be in bed by eight o'clock. The following evening, Jane would meet them at the farmhouse, and stay with Emma there so that the young Miss Spencer might make it to bed in her own room at her regular time at least one of the two nights. Jane was familiar with the drill both at the Beacon and at the farmhouse, and quickly affirming Natalia's instructions, they terminated the call.

Pleased with all she had accomplished within the relatively short period of time since parting from Olivia, she kicked back, propping her feet up on the hotelier's desk. She didn't ordinarily use Olivia's office, having a perfectly comfortable office of her own, but something about this afternoon left her with a deep-burning need to stay connected with her partner, even if only by means of sitting in her desk chair, using her computer. In retrospect, it seemed a bit silly to her, but she didn't really care. All that mattered was that she felt close to Olivia, despite the lack of physical proximity.

Glancing around the desk, a soft smile tiptoed across her lips, as her eyes landed on a photo of herself and Rafe, taken at Company not long after Gus learned Rafe was his son. Natalia remembered the day fondly, because Gus had taken his son to Chicago for the Cubs versus Cardinals game – a dream come true for the boy, who had always longed to see the lifelong rivalry in action. But Cards/Cubs tickets were almost always a sellout at Wrigley Field, and even if they weren't, they came at a premium that Natalia simply couldn't afford. And so it had been Gus who made that dream a reality for their son, and Rafe had been so excited about the trip that he couldn't sleep the night before. Natalia smiled at the memory of her nearly-grown son acting like a five-year-old on Christmas Eve, anxiously waiting for Santa to come with his gifts. "Thank you for giving our son that memory, Nicky," she said softly; unshed tears collecting in mahogany eyes.

Forcing back the tears, she studied the photo then, noting that her son was wearing his favorite Cubs jersey, with his baseball cap on backwards; his face a little more tan than usual from having been in the sun all afternoon. She was wearing the dark blue Company t-shirt with the cropped sleeves, her hair tucked behind her right ear, flowing in loose curls around her shoulders, as she leaned in behind Rafe who was sitting on the bench on the front porch of the restaurant. Her arms were draped casually around her son's neck, as she pressed her left cheek against his right. She wondered for a moment just how, exactly, Olivia had come to be in possession of the picture, and how long it had been adorning the hotelier's desk without her ever noticing it; but she didn't question _why_. She already knew.

Next, her eyes fell on the photos of the two of them with Emma – one taken on their first Christmas together, the other on New Year's Eve. They were familiar photos of treasured memories, with each of them having several personal copies, in addition to the ones that were displayed in their farmhouse – the ones hanging casually on the refrigerator door, and framed copies on the end table in the living room, as well as in each of their bedrooms, Natalia's office next door, and Olivia's suite just upstairs.

The photo from Christmas evoked the precious memory of Olivia, and the unexpected gift she had received from her: The doorframe from her apartment in Chicago, where she had recorded her little boy's height as he grew into a tall, lean young man, much like his father. "That's when I _knew_, Olivia," she whispered softly; lending voice to the truth she had carried in her heart, waiting, praying, for the acknowledgment that had finally come on Valentine's Day.

She reached out, lifting the frame from the desk, lovingly wiping the glass with the sleeve of her jacket. It wasn't so much that it was dusty, because Natalia knew Rosalie had taken Olivia's office as part of her own routine; but rather, it was an act of reverence on her part, to lovingly attend to the photo of her family – the little girl who had tugged at her heart not so very long ago, and the woman who now owned it.

And then she felt the heat of unshed tears prickling her eyes again, as she raised both a prayer of thanksgiving for her many blessings, along with a petition to God, that Rafe would be sitting next to Emma in their next Christmas photo.

Wiping her tears, she placed the photo back in its place, as she yawned softly, blinking her eyes as if fighting sleep. And suddenly she felt very thankful for Olivia's insistence upon sharing a nap. Such indulgences were not commonplace for Natalia; having grown accustomed to working long hours on little, if any, sleep when Rafe was growing up, and she found it disconcerting that she could still feel so tired after having rested for the better part of two hours.

And then her thoughts carried her back to those moments shared with Olivia just prior to their impromptu naptime – Moments of laughter and enlightenment, moments of tender respite, and finally, moments of uninhibited sensuality, which still left the Latina's body smoldering, hours later. Her face flushed crimson, the corners of her mouth curling into a furtive smile, as her thoughts prompted a heated wave of renewed desire to flash through her body, culminating in her center, where it ached in the most feral of ways …

Turning her attention back to the dresser, Natalia glanced into the top drawer, and spotting an unexpected and humorous sight, a hearty laugh emanated from deep within her abdomen.

"What's so funny?" Olivia asked; peering over Natalia's shoulder.

"_These_ …" Natalia chortled; pulling a pair of sky blue Spongebob pajamas from the drawer. They were speckled with little smiley-faced stars and sleepy crescent moons, which only made her chuckle more. She set the pajamas on the dresser, and turned in Olivia's arms, grinning at her. "_Olivia_ … I had no _idea_ …" she said; eyes wide, feigning shock, as if such a finding indicated some sort of naughty obsession.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Having fun?" she groused; but the playful lift at the corners of her mouth gave her underlying mirth away.

Natalia laughed. "Spongebob? _Really_?" she said; shaking her head at the hotelier, as she offered her a dimpled smile. "I learn something new about you every day …"

Rolling her eyes, Olivia grinned. "_What_?" she said innocently; a slight blush coloring her cheeks. "When Emma and I lived here, we sometimes had 'silly jammy night', where we wore matching jammies, and laid in bed watching cartoons all night," she defended; the fondness of those memories with her daughter evident in her tone. "It was _fun_ …" she said softly, jade eyes suddenly shy, as she looked away from Natalia's steady gaze.

Natalia tipped Olivia's chin, tenderly taking the hotelier's face in her hands. "I _love_ that about you, Olivia Spencer – the way you are with Emma," she whispered in confession, "It's one of the things I love _most_ about you …"

She paused then, searching Olivia's face, her eyes. "You never cease to amaze me, you know …" she shared, her voice brimming with awe, as she gazed into those sparkling pools of jade. "Every time I think I've found the very _essence_ of you, I realize there's another layer just waiting for me to discover …" she whispered; her voice low and husky with emotion, as she literally felt herself falling a little more deeply in love with the hotelier.

Olivia swallowed hard around the lump that was promptly forming in her throat, and shifted on her feet; her discomfort with the prospect of being so transparent evident, as she attempted to avert those probing eyes. But Natalia would have no part of it. Holding Olivia's gaze, she continued, "Thank you for sharing those parts of yourself with me, Olivia," she said quietly, soft mahogany eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I know that isn't easy for you …"

"They're just cartoon pajamas, Natalia," Olivia said dismissively; dropping the Latina's gaze, as she attempted to avert further exploration of her inner self. "It's not like I facilitated world peace …"

The corner of her mouth upturning in a disapproving bent, Natalia rolled her eyes. "Why do you do that?" she sighed; the faintness of that sigh exuding sadness, more so than frustration.

"Do what?" Olivia asked; feigning unawareness.

Natalia reached out; tipping Olivia's chin again. "_Dismiss_ me, when I'm telling you how _wonderful_ you are …" she said quietly; lightly brushing chestnut locks from the hotelier's face.

Olivia unconsciously bit her bottom lip. "I'm more accustomed to being reminded of what a coldhearted _bitch_ I am …" she answered honestly.

Sighing softly; twinges of guilt grasping an abrasive hold on her, Natalia admitted, "I know I'm guilty of that, myself," her tone rife with remorse.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Let's not pretend I didn't _deserve_ it," she said wryly; the corner of her mouth slightly upturned.

Natalia considered her for a moment, carefully observing the tentative woman who stood before her. Olivia was always so poised and certain of herself when it came to her business, but behind the smoke and mirrors of her bravado, she held such vulnerability within her that it nearly broke Natalia's heart. She had long ago made a silent promise to both the hotelier and herself, that she would care for this vulnerable part of Olivia; nurture it, until its owner was able to see her own worth, and value herself for the woman she was within.

After a long, introspective pause, Natalia met Olivia's gaze, her eyes brimming with clarity of purpose, "I would never taint our history, by pretending it was anything other than what it truly was," she said forthrightly.

The woman's unspoken resolve was not lost on Olivia, and she canted her head to one side, offering her an inquisitive expression. "And what, exactly, was it, Natalia?" she challenged; jade eyes piercing through her like steel, as she anticipated the answer.

Taking Olivia's face in her hands again, she leaned close, her lips barely a hairsbreadth away from the hotelier's. "It was the journey that led us _here_ …" she whispered, the warmth of her breath ghosting across Olivia's lips.

Olivia's eyes snapped closed, as her breath hitched in her chest; soft, full lips literally trembling from the torturous nearness of Natalia's mouth. "_Here_ …" she breathed, almost absentmindedly, so adrift was she in the presence of this intoxicating woman.

She wondered how it was that his woman could cause such a decisive shift within her, with merely the promise of a single touch; but before she could finish the thought, Natalia was kissing her again; dexterous hands snaking beneath the silky camisole she was wearing, gliding along the edges of her torso.

The tenderness and warmth of those hands on her skin felt overwhelming, and Olivia gasped against the mouth that held her captive. "Natalia, what are you doing?" she hitched, her body temperature escalating with every millimeter of skin the Latina touched.

"Being _here_ … with _you_," Natalia murmured; breaking their kiss just long enough to slip the camisole over Olivia's head; leaving the hotelier with only the matching lace bra covering her upper body. Then, reclaiming those kiss-swollen lips, the backs of her fingers scraped along the smooth flesh of Olivia's abdomen, prompting taut muscles to involuntarily flex and quiver, as a soft whimper seeped from burning lungs, and Olivia's thoughts were lost to her once again.

Natalia smiled against Olivia's open mouth, breathing her in as she kissed her, slowly, sensually, her hands falling down to the button of the hotelier's trousers once again; and this time, that stubborn nemesis proved no match for the determined Latina.

Thoughts returning to the present, Natalia found her cheeks flushed to the point of actually feeling warm to the touch; which only served to cause a deeper blush to paint her skin. She drew in a deep breath, her body temperature rising from the mere remembrance of her hands and mouth exploring the warm, soft flesh of Olivia's body; and she seriously had to ponder what had come over her in that hotel suite just a few hours prior.

Olivia had long ago indulged in the olives that had once garnished her favorite alcoholic concoction, and was now absentmindedly twirling; then alternately sucking, a lone swizzle stick – arguably making it the most enviable object in all of Springfield, or as would be Natalia's estimation, the entire planet. She shifted in her seat, a furtive grin teasing the corners of her mouth, as she remembered the soft, tingly sensation of Natalia's hands on her body.

Always at the top of her game, Diane noted the abandoned cocktail, as well as the reflective demeanor of the women who held it. It was vastly unlike the hotelier to allow a good drink to go to waste; but beyond that, Diane observed, it was infinitely more unlike the woman to look so … serene … She might even go so far as to say… _happy_ … And hoping to coax a tidbit of titillating scuttlebutt out of her boss, she set her course; sidling up to the hotelier. "Refresh your drink, Ms. Spencer?" she asked; approaching with an offer she thought the hotelier would be unable to refuse.

Startled from her thoughts, Olivia flinched slightly.

Then, quickly regaining her composure, "No, thanks …" she replied evenly; offering the gangly, blonde bartender a dismissive smile; the remnants of the neglected cocktail all but forgotten, as she lost herself once again in reflections of the events that had transpired earlier that very afternoon …

Natalia's hands made quick work of the button on Olivia's trousers, swiftly reaching for the zipper, as her mouth fell down the slope of the hotelier's neck. She kissed Olivia there, her mouth and tongue forging a slow exploration, as her hands caressed the hotelier's lower back, just above the waistline of her trousers.

Olivia's pulse raced under that tantalizing mouth, beating wildly against Natalia's tongue and, her head dropping back, a long, slow, desirous hiss released from the back of her throat, as her hands found their way to younger woman's waist, fingers clutching, holding her in place.

Natalia moaned softly at the amalgam of sensations caused by the hammering of Olivia's pulse and the vibrations emanating from her throat. Dropping down onto the hotelier's upper chest, she covered the soft, warm expanse of skin with slow, open-mouthed kisses, as her hands slipped beneath those gray pinstriped trousers, deftly slipping them over the hotelier's shapely hips, sending them careening to the floor around her feet.

Unwilling to remain a bystander in this game, Olivia kicked her trousers to the side, and grasped Natalia's face in her hands, claiming her mouth in a passion-infused kiss.

Natalia's lips parted, an open invitation, her body surging with heat and desire; and Olivia didn't hesitate to accept, slipping her tongue inside, as Natalia's fingers dug into the smooth flesh of her hips.

Olivia kissed her, long and slow, her own body reacting in similar fashion to Natalia's. Her hands finally slipping down to the buttons of Natalia's shirt, she slowly began to disrobe her.

One button … two … then three popped open … and finally, Natalia smiled against Olivia's lips. "What are _you_ doing?" she murmured; tossing Olivia's earlier question back at her; hands rising to cover the hotelier's.

Olivia lips formed that mischievous smile against Natalia's mouth. "What does it _feel_ like I'm doing?" she whispered, a roguish lilt to her tone.

Jade eyes gazed off into the distance, as that furtive grin returned to play at the corners of her mouth, and once again, Olivia's reflective demeanor left her easy prey for the gossip-minded.

"_Somebody_ got _laid_ …" a bawdy voice boomed in Olivia's ear; breaking into her trance, and tearing her away from thoughts of Natalia.

Dropping her feet from Olivia's desk, Natalia reached for the folder at the corner, slipping the final reports inside, and setting it back in place. And finally, with the drafting of an e-mail to her staff to reschedule their meeting, she logged off of Olivia's computer, confident that she had addressed all the pertinent issues of the day, and anticipated the hotelier's needs for their meeting the following morning. A deep sense of self-worth, one deeper than she had ever known, washed over her, and she smiled to herself, as once again, she issued forth a prayer of thanks for Olivia, and all the blessings the woman she loved had sown into her life.

Her thoughts turned back to that afternoon, and the memory of how Olivia had been with her – one moment hot and sultry, leaving her literally quaking in the hotelier's arms; the next sweet and tender, making her fall in love all over again …

"It feels … Umm … It _feels_ like … you're … _undressing_ me …" Natalia stuttered into Olivia's mouth.

Olivia smiled roguishly against that mouth, and slipped her hands inside Natalia's shirt, wrapping her arms around the younger woman's body; pulling her close, as she continued to kiss her. Slow, deep kisses that left them both nearly breathless.

Both women gasped, expelling soft exhalations of air into one another's mouths, as their abdomens came into contact, flesh upon flesh, for the first time; and Natalia shuddered in Olivia's arms, her legs nearly giving out.

Olivia caught her, holding her up; the sheer gravity of Natalia's reaction weighing heavier on the hotelier than the Latina's physical body ever could. She reveled in the contact, of the soft warmth of Natalia's skin against her own, as leisurely, she kissed her way to the woman's ear. "And does the Lady _object_?" she asked; her voice low and sultry, as deftly, she drew the lobe into the warmth of her mouth.

Natalia's breath hitched beneath her breasts, as Olivia's warm mouth caressed her ear. "_No_ …" she breathed; lungs burning from the sharp exhalation of air, as she trembled in the hotelier's arms.

A burning surge of liquid desire shot through her body at the sheer want in Natalia's voice, and in that moment, Olivia Spencer was torn. She knew, without a doubt, that given their current state of physical and emotional arousal, if she pursued this path, Natalia would willingly allow her the pleasure of taking her to bed, of making love to her until they were both sated and spent, and then drifting off to sleep in one another's arms. And she _wanted_ it. _God_, how she wanted it. Her want of Natalia was quickly becoming one of life's most essential needs – like food, and water, and the very air she breathed. But … she was also _terrified_ of it; that desire, that need that grew steadily within her. More terrified than she had ever been of anything in her entire life. Such knowledge was sobering, to say the least, and Olivia waged an internal battle, until she found herself startled from her inner dialogue by the claiming of her mouth by insistent lips.

She moaned softly into Natalia's mouth, her body responding with unapologetic alacrity to the Latina's slow, thorough kisses, to the clutching of those fingers into the flesh of her hips, as Natalia pulled the hotelier firmly against her.

Olivia allowed her to continue, lingering in the moment with her until she could no longer handle the physical stimulation; and then, knowing this game of theirs needed to stop before it spun completely out of her control, she smiled into their kiss, as her hands dropped down, tugging at the button of Natalia's pants. "If _I_ have to wear jammies, so do _you_ …" she whispered mischievously; nipping playfully at Natalia's bottom lip.

Slowly bringing their kiss to an end, Natalia searched Olivia's face; the unspoken question asked and answered within the silent exchange that passed between their eyes. She smiled softly at the hotelier; an acknowledgment of her understanding. "But you only have one _pair_," she challenged; a simmering fusion of untamed desire and impish humor sparkling in those gorgeous dark eyes.

"I like to _share_ – _especially_ with _You_ …" Olivia smiled; kissing her sweetly.

Natalia flashed her that dimpled smile, causing the hotelier's heart to skip a beat, and reached behind, grasping the abandoned pajamas from the dresser. "So … how are we gonna divvy these up?" she asked; a playful glint in her eyes.

Olivia arched an eyebrow at her. "Ya _know_ … those _dimples_ of yours should be _illegal_," she candidly contended, a cautionary tone about her voice; but the sparkling jade of her eyes gave her away. "They make my heart stop every time I see them …" she whispered, the corners of her mouth curling into a slow smile.

"So … my dimples are _deadly_, are they?" Natalia laughed; arching an eyebrow of her own.

Olivia nodded her head; a playful expression in her eyes. "Weapons of mass _destruction_, they are …" she grinned; taking the pajama bottoms from Natalia. "You wear that," she instructed, indicating the shirt that remained in the Latina's hand. "_These_ are _mine_ …" she declared, effortlessly slipping the bottoms on.

Natalia's eyes fell upon her then, and she couldn't draw her stare away from the splendor of the woman before her; those captivated eyes, for the first time, actually taking in the luscious curves and slopes of Olivia's nearly naked body. Something deep within her shifted and stirred, as her eyes wandered Olivia's body, and her heart rate accelerated in response. She found it frustrating that the matching bra and panties were there, blocking her view of that magnificent landscape, and a grunt of disappointment escaped her throat when the hotelier lifted the bottoms, gliding them over the curves of her hips, covering even more of the body she so desperately longed to explore.

Olivia glanced up at her knowingly in response to that sound, that roguish smile playing at the corners of her mouth; causing Natalia to blush profusely, and turn away.

Chuckling softly to herself, Olivia approached her, wrapping her arms around Natalia from behind; causing a sharp intake of air into the Latina's lungs, as she felt the hotelier's lace-covered breasts pressing against her upper back.

The response wasn't lost on Olivia, and her body responded in kind, as she hugged Natalia close, hands tenderly caressing the soft olive skin of her torso. She nuzzled into Natalia's neck, drawing in the essence of the woman in her arms, kissing her lightly. "It's _okay_, ya know … _I_ react that way to _your_ body, too …" she whispered against Natalia's ear.

"You _do_?" Natalia said tentatively; eyes downcast, to avoid any chance of catching Olivia's gaze in the mirror in front of them.

"_God_, _Yes_ …" Olivia answered breathlessly; closing her eyes, as she lost herself in the sweet scent of the woman in her arms. "Every time I look at you, touch you, hear your voice …" she whispered; the longing she felt nearly dripping in her tone.

Every fiber of Natalia's being screamed for her to turn in Olivia's arms, and literally beg the older woman to _show_ her; but she knew Olivia was holding back for a reason. Someday, she hoped that reason would be shared, but for now, she simply accepted it on faith; knowing that, above all else, this woman loved her completely.

Olivia looked up then, their eyes catching in the reflection of the mirror, and locking into place. Without a single word or sound, she stepped back and grasped the collar of Natalia's crisp, white shirt in her hands, slowly sliding it over tanned shoulders and toned biceps, down long, lithe arms until it was free of her body.

Keeping her eyes fixed on Natalia's, she set the shirt on the dresser, and reached around, taking the pajama top from the woman's hands. She smiled at her in the reflection then, forcing her eyes to remain on Natalia's, rather than allowing them to scan the smooth terrain of her body, as they so desperately ached to do. "You _know_ … I _want_ to, right?" she whispered; her eyes and voice pleading with Natalia to know it was true.

"I know …" Natalia said, the softness of her eyes and voice soothing the rawness in Olivia's soul. "But you can't, and … I understand …" she reassured.

"No … I _can't_ …" Olivia sighed softly; the frustration she felt within her clearly evident. And brushing her lips against the bare skin of Natalia's right shoulder, she gingerly slipped the pajama top into place, covering the other woman's body.

She left Natalia to button the shirt, as she reached into another drawer of the dresser, retrieving a plain white tank top; slipping it over her head, and pulling it down, covering her ample breasts and well-toned abdomen.

Natalia glanced at her, a frustrated sigh escaping her lungs at the pilfering of more of that soft, smooth flesh from her line of sight. She had always regarded Olivia as a beautiful woman – far more beautiful than she. Truth be told, that's why she found her such a threat when it came to Nicky. After all, if Natalia herself were incapable of establishing immunity to the sheer essence of this woman, how could she expect Nicky not to succumb? It had always been there for Natalia, this inability to keep her eyes distracted from Olivia, but as the days turned to weeks, then months, she found herself more and more drawn to that inherent physical beauty, her own body responding to Olivia in ways she didn't quite understand. She didn't know when, exactly, it had happened, but she had to admit to herself that somewhere along the line, she had become obsessed with Olivia's body – with catching glimpses of her whenever, wherever, she could; for the lush, curvaceous terrain of that body evoked something primal, almost feral within her, and she ached to be near it, to touch and to taste it.

The subtle movement of Olivia's body so near to her, extricated her from her trance, and she cast a furtive smile toward the hotelier. "Will you hand me a pair of your running shorts?" she requested; knowing they were located in the same drawer as Olivia's tank tops. "I wanna change out of these pants …"

Olivia offered her a dubious smile. "You'll _drown_ in them," she declared; feeling safe in allowing her eyes to slowly peruse Natalia's body up and down, now that it was cloaked in her baggy pajama top. Her heartbeat quickening, she promptly realized that there was no such thing as safe, when it came to the other woman's body, and she exhaled a slow, yearning sigh, as she looked at her.

Natalia shot her a look; one that nearly screamed _Bitch, Please!_ with one corner of her mouth upturned, causing a deeply-defined dimple to make an appearance. She rolled her eyes at the hotelier then, insisting, "_Believe_ me, they'll be _fine_," with a hint of self-recrimination in her tone. "I swear, I think I've gained ten pounds in the last month alone …" she sighed.

"_What_?" Olivia laughed softly; her eyes falling down Natalia's body once again. "Don't be ridiculous," she smiled, pulling the woman close, her hand sweeping through long, raven tresses. "You're _beautiful_," she whispered, kissing her softly. "Absolutely _Perfect_ …"

Natalia blushed under Olivia's compliment. "Thank you," she said demurely; averting her eyes from the hotelier's intensive gaze. "Now where are those shorts …" she said, by way of distraction, as she moved from Olivia's arms.

Within the span of a few minutes, Natalia had retrieved and donned a pair of Olivia's shorts, and between the two of them, they had picked all of their discarded clothing up, hanging it neatly in the closet, so as to avoid those wrinkles that had so deeply concerned Natalia.

Startled back into the present, a stealthy grin splayed across Olivia's lips, as she arched an eyebrow at the intruder. "I _never_ kiss and tell …" she said; that grin revealing the existence of a secret, while keeping its' details safely protected within the confines of her heart.

"Oh, _Bullshit_, Spencer," Doris cracked; pounding her fist on the bar. "Regardless, though, ya don't _have_ to _tell_ … You have that 'just fucked' look _crawling_ all _over_ you," she announced; barking out a laugh, as she dropped onto the barstool next to the hotelier. "It's kind of _disturbing_, actually …" she added flatly, before turning her attention to Diane. "I'll have what she's having," she said, tilting her head toward the hotelier to clarify her order.

"The _martini_ … or the _fuck_?" Olivia smirked; toying with the Mayor.

"The _martini_, Smartass," Doris shot back. "Unless that was an _invitation_ …" she cooed; her voice as smooth as velvet, as her eyes slowly raked over Olivia's body.

An eyebrow arched, as the corners of Olivia's mouth twitched, just aching for permission to unleash. "Hardly," she smirked. "Natalia is the _only_ woman who's ever turned _my_ head …"

Doris rolled her eyes. "Honest to _God_, Olivia, I don't know _what_ you _see_ in her. I mean, yeah, she's _beautiful_, but … I'm sorry, _your_ little Mary Poppins just doesn't have what it takes to fuck _me_ senseless," she declared, almost under her breath. "Frankly, I'm surprised she even manages to turn you on, let alone, fuck you into looking like … well, like … _this_ …" she smirked; eyeing the hotelier up and down with that trademark Wolfish stare.

There was so much that Olivia could say, to counter the Mayor's erroneous assumptions, but truth be told, the intimacy of those moments shared with Natalia were sacred to the hotelier, and she didn't want to divulge them to anyone, especially this woman. So rather than launching a defense regarding what drew her to Natalia, what held her captivated, Olivia simply made a face at her, and chose the snarky route. "Ya know, you might have a better chance of scoring this 'just fucked' look for _yourself_, if you'd get rid of that gaudy jacket," she smirked; referring to garish garment that seemed to be a favorite of the fashion-challenged Mayor. "Perhaps then, you wouldn't be so _bitchy_ …"

Doris gasped at the offensive comment. "What's wrong with my _jacket_?" she howled indignantly, as Diane placed the requested drink in front of her; lingering in hopes of picking up a tidbit from their conversation. It annoyed her beyond words to have been so easily dismissed earlier, and she returned now, more determined than ever, to acquire something juicy about the hotelier to pass along to the others.

Probing eyes surveyed the Mayor's ensemble. "_Nothing_ … if you're tripping _acid_ …" she tossed back effortlessly.

Diane forced herself to hold back a laugh at the hotelier's biting response, as she turned her attention to one of the wait staff who had come to place an order; one ear remaining decidedly tuned to the conversation between the hotelier and the Mayor.

"I take it back … you're far too _caustic_ to have just gotten laid," Doris snarked; taking a sip of her martini. "Mmm … _damn_, that's good," she commented offhandedly, prompting a knowing smile from the hotelier.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "You're absolutely correct, Madam Mayor," she said, her voice sounding almost regal. She leaned in then, her lips hovering near the Mayor's ear, "I _didn't_ get laid …" she confessed; warm breath tormenting the other woman. "All she did was … strip my clothes off, _piece_ by _piece_ …" she moaned tantalizingly, "her hands touching me _everywhere_ she could reach, as she kissed me _senseless_ … and _then_ …"

She paused for effect, grinning at the rapid intake of air into the Mayor's lungs.

Doris swallowed hard; her mouth drying out like a gulch in a drought. "And then, _what_?" she gasped; her pulse increasing from the images racing through her head.

"She took a _nap_ with me …" Olivia exhaled, the corners of her mouth curling into a devilish grin, as she finished her confession with a rush of heated breath. "Best fuckin' nap I've ever had …" she declared; her voice low and wistful, and yet, the Mayor clearly knew she was being mocked. She backed away from the hyperventilating woman then, and smirked, "So just _imagine_ how thoroughly '_fucked'_ I'll look when I finally _do_ get laid …"

Doris glared at her; those piercing eyes boring a hole straight through her. "You're a _bitch_," she barked.

Olivia threw her head back, laughing heartily. "I _know_ … Isn't that _great_?" she giddily concurred; jade eyes dancing in amusement, leaving the Mayor to wonder what the hell was so damned funny.

Leaving Olivia's office, Natalia gingerly closed the door and locked it; then quickly checked her watch: Seven-fifteen. _Right on time to meet Olivia_, she thought; her heart skipping a beat at the thought of seeing the hotelier again. She smiled to herself and shook her head in wonderment. _I spend most of my waking hours with you, and yet, just the thought of seeing you after such a brief absence sends my heart into spasms_, she silently recognized, as she made her way to the front desk for one final check before calling it a day.

Along the way, she remembered the feeling of utter completeness that came from being so close to Olivia that afternoon; of holding her, and kissing her, and falling asleep with her, their bodies intertwined …

Olivia bit her lower lip, shuffling her feet, as she watched Natalia turn down the bed. _Perhaps this wasn't the greatest idea_, she silently chastised; fidgeting nervously, as she considered, for the first time, the fact that this nap would involve the two of them being together … in a _bed_ …

Taking in a deep breath, she slowly exhaled, her eyes filled with uncertainty; voice wavering, tentative, as Natalia's name trickled out along with the rush of air.

The vacillating cadence in that usually resolute voice caught Natalia's attention, and she turned to Olivia; capturing her eyes. "What's wrong with you?" she asked softly, her voice projecting concern rather than accusation, as she reached for her; gently grasping her forearms. "You act like we've never shared a bed before …"

"That was different," Olivia sighed; every nerve ending in her body responding to the hands that touched her so gently. "We were watching movies, and … Emma was there between us," she said; stating her case, even as she shifted restlessly on her feet.

The corner of Natalia's mouth quirked into a rascally smile. "Would you like me to put Emma's _Disney Princesses_ video for you?" she offered; garnering a small laugh and an easing of the tension from Olivia, just as she had hoped.

But Olivia didn't answer.

Natalia arched an eyebrow, continuing the playful banter with the aberrantly silent woman. "No?" she said, shaking her head back and forth, as she answered on Olivia's behalf. "How about a little _Shrek_?" she grinned.

"Oh, _Stop_ it!" Olivia laughed; a slight blush tinting her cheeks. She dragged her eyes away from Natalia's, hoping to hide the rising color, but she knew it was already too late.

"I love you," Natalia said directly; her voice strong and decisive. The forthrightness of her tone, of her words, drew Olivia's attention directly back to her, just as she had intended.

Olivia offered her a vulnerable smile.

Reaching up, Natalia tucked chestnut curls behind Olivia's ears; then took the hotelier's face in her hands, tenderly caressing those cheeks with her thumbs. "Whatever's going on inside that head of yours, it'll be alright," she said reassuringly; leaning in to kiss her softly.

"When you say things like that, I actually _believe_ you," Olivia said quietly; her voice sounding surprised, yet somehow assured.

"Good," Natalia said definitely; smiling at the hotelier. "Now would you _please_ get into bed," she said. It was neither a question nor a request, but rather, a directive, issued forth with a resolute tone and a serious expression on her face, and followed by a firm shove of the hotelier backward, onto the mattress behind her.

Olivia's face held an expression of pleasant surprise, as she smiled and laughed with the woman who clearly had the upper hand, not only in this moment, but, if truth be told, within the overall context of their relationship. It simply amazed her that, after a lifetime of vigilantly maintaining complete control over every aspect of her existence, she had allowed herself to be so easily commandeered – and more than that, she had not only done so willingly, but harbored not a single regret with regard to the loss of control.

Natalia smiled at her, and climbed onto the bed, straddling Olivia's hips, as she placed her hands on the mattress, alongside the hotelier's head. And in that moment, with Natalia hovering over her, Olivia realized that this would be the nature of their relationship: Natalia would issue a directive, always under the rationale of looking out for Olivia's best interests. Olivia would grouse outwardly, of course, to save face, even as she inwardly delighted in the loving care of this woman. And finally, unable to deny this woman anything, she would give in. Olivia Spencer was whipped, and she knew it. But she simply did not care.

She looked into the eyes that peered down at her, and offered up a crooked smile. "You're not gonna try to take advantage of me – are you?" she inquired; one eyebrow arched, as her eyes danced with amusement.

Dark eyes churned, as Natalia's breath hitched beneath her breasts. _Oh, Honey, if I had Any inclination Whatsoever, as to what I might Do with you, I just might …_, she thought; her cheeks blushing crimson at the very notion, as she silently reiterated her mental note to look into such matters. _Surely_, _Olivia_ had a _clue_, and that fact both comforted her, and made her nervous, within the same fettered breath. She exhaled. "_Hardly_ …" she sighed, the corners of her mouth curling into a smile. "Your virtue is safe with me. At least for today …"

"Damn," Olivia said dryly; that inner battle between fear and desire still being waged within her.

Natalia laughed, as she attempted to climb over Olivia's body; but quick hands snatched her, pulling her down against the taut body she so desperately ached to explore.

A sharp exhalation of air marked Natalia's impact against the hotelier's body. "Olivia …" she said softly, the cautionary bent to her voice matching the admonition in her eyes.

Olivia met those eyes with the softness in her own. "I just wanna kiss you, and be close to you for awhile, that's all …" she said quietly.

Unable to refuse this woman anything, Natalia smiled down at her, shifting her body so that they fell into perfect form against one another. The subtle change in positions caused both women to moan softly at the new intimacy that had been established, and Natalia reached up, brushing a lock of chestnut curls away from Olivia's forehead. "I'm not going anywhere," she whispered softly.

And with that promise, she covered Olivia's mouth with her own, kissing her; long, tender, languid kisses that left them with a feeling of deep connection, and the complete inability to distinguish where one of them ended, and the other began.

And when their kisses finally ceased, Natalia curled up against Olivia's side, their bodies instinctively intertwining, as they drifted off to sleep.

As Doris sat next to her, brooding in her drink, Olivia thanked God, albeit sardonically so, for the reprieve, and took advantage of the silence, losing herself in thoughts of Natalia, once again. _God, I loved waking up with you next to me_, she thought; remembering the pleasure of finding Natalia watching her when she roused from sleep that afternoon, and smiling at the banter that ensued …

Natalia lay, propped up on her left elbow; her body, flush up against Olivia's right side, with her right leg still draped over the hotelier's, under the Egyptian cotton sheet that covered them up to their waists. Mahogany eyes trained on Olivia's visage, she smiled softly to herself, as she soaked in the serene essence of the woman contentedly sleeping beside her. "You are _so_ beautiful," she whispered; lending voice to that which she had always known. And reaching out with her right hand, she tenderly brushed a lock of chestnut curls away from the hotelier's forehead; then leaned in, lightly brushing her lips against Olivia's temple.

Olivia stirred slightly, and Natalia slowly trailed her fingers down an alabaster cheek, following along that chiseled jaw line; cupping her cheek, as she brushed her lips across Olivia's. Her heart swelled with joy at the realization that she was truly free to touch and kiss this woman without restraint. She took full advantage of this fact, reaching out, gliding her hand over the crest of a strong shoulder, and down along a toned bicep, before allowing her fingers to tenderly caress Olivia's forearm. And then, unable to resist, she leaned in again, "I can't believe you're really _mine_," she breathed, kissing her again, as her fingers met with Olivia's hand.

Moaning softly, the corners of Olivia's mouth twitched into a contented smile. "I'm _completely_ yours," she whispered in response, intertwining their fingers, as her eyes fluttered open.

Natalia smiled at her. "How long have you been awake?" she asked; wondering just exactly how much Olivia had heard and felt this time.

"Since the moment you first touched me," Olivia admitted, offering Natalia that trademark roguish grin.

"_You_ … are one _Seriously_ Hot _Mess_, Olivia Spencer …" Natalia declared; rolling on top of the hotelier, slipping one leg between her thighs, as she leaned down, trying to kiss her again.

Arching an eyebrow, Olivia averted those lips, and grinned roguishly at her, "You think I'm _Hot_?"

"No … I think you're a _Mess_ …" Natalia replied nonchalantly.

The corners of Olivia's lips twitched again; threatening that Cheshire grin. "Oh, just _admit_ it … You think I'm _Hot_ …"

Natalia groaned. "I am _So_ gonna _regret_ this …" she mumbled; prompting the fullness of that threatened grin to invade Olivia's lips.

Leaning closer, she nuzzled Olivia's nose, her mouth hovering mere millimeters above the hotelier's. "Baby, you're so hot, you're _smokin'_ …" she growled; her body instinctively rocking against Olivia's, as she nipped at her lips, then pulled away playfully; teasing and tantalizing the woman beneath her, before allowing her the pleasure of a simmering kiss.

Olivia groaned, her body responding to Natalia's movement against her with unrestrained alacrity, as she kissed her. "_Smoldering_, is what I'm doin' here," she husked, several minutes later; as Natalia finally released her from their kiss. Drawing in a deep breath, she released it slowly, "So … we need to get up, before this goes any further," she said quietly, willfully tamping down the desire that burned within her.

Nodding her assent, Natalia kissed her lightly, and rolled off of her; claiming her place on the bed next to the hotelier. "This was nice …" she acknowledged; her voice low and soft, as she reached out, raking her fingers through chestnut locks.

Glancing up at her, Olivia met dark, searching eyes. "_Yeah_, it really was …" she quietly acquiesced; leaning in, kissing Natalia tenderly. "Ugh, I don't wanna leave …" she whined; wishing they could remain alone in their sanctuary forever.

"Me either," Natalia smiled, "But Emma and Jane will be bursting through that door before we know it …"

"I know …" Olivia sighed, disgruntled, "which is why we need to get up, and get changed," she said; grudgingly throwing the sheet aside, and climbing out of bed.

She offered a hand to Natalia, who willingly accepted, and effortlessly pulled the woman into her arms. "Just … don't get used to me pulling you _out_ of bed, 'cause … I intend to spend _way_ more time pulling you _into_ bed …" she grinned, leaning in, kissing Natalia's cheek.

A soft moan slipped from Natalia's lungs, as Olivia's mouth slowly trekked across that perfectly tanned cheek; effortlessly claiming her lips. "Well, if there's any hope of _that_ happening, we need to get to work on replacing your bed …" she announced against Olivia's mouth; her cheeks dimpling from the grin that splayed across her lips.

Olivia pulled back slightly; a quizzical expression on her face. "Hey, now! Why is _my_ bed the one that needs to be replaced?" she exclaimed incredulously; but the playful grin on her lips gave her inner mood away. "_Yours_ is _older_ …"

"Maybe so, but … yours is a lot more … _broken in_ …" Natalia teased; laughter dancing in her eyes.

Olivia made a face at her. "I _seriously_ hope that's an innocuous remark about the fact that I _sleep_ more than you, rather than a sarcastic dig at my … personal history …"

"Whatever works …" Natalia smirked; shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly.

Olivia laughed. "Have we regressed to high school, Honey? 'Cause … you're about to Letter in Smartass …"

A slow grin teased its way across Natalia's lips. "I'll be lettering in something a whole lot more _fun_ once we get that new bed …" she flirted seductively.

Surprised at Natalia's forthrightness regarding the issue of sex, Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Oh, _really_?" she replied; voice low and seductive, as a mixture of pleasure and astonishment danced in her deep jade eyes. She dipped her head then; flicking a seductive tongue against the Latina's lower lip before capturing her mouth in a deep kiss.

"Well, I guess we're adding bed shopping to the 'To-Do' List for this weekend," she grinned.

"Sounds like a plan …" Natalia wholeheartedly agreed; smiling against Olivia's lips before coaxing her into another slow kiss.

When their kiss ended, Natalia cleared her throat, "Speaking of beds, I need to make this one," she said; attempting to dispel the ever-present physical response to Olivia's touch, to her kisses. "Rosalie takes care of your suite, but …"

"No 'buts,' Natalia," Olivia interjected, "You're not a _maid_ here anymore," she gently reminded. "You're my _assistant_, and … the woman I _love_ …"

Natalia met jade eyes in challenge. "That doesn't make cleaning up after myself, beneath me," she contended; her voice gentle, but firm.

Olivia nodded her agreement, but continued with her own argument. "You know Rosalie will redo the bed, regardless, and if you make it up, it'll look like we're trying to hide something. If you leave it alone, she won't think anything of it …" she reasoned.

"So, _what_, now you're concerned about the _rumors_?" Natalia queried, confused. "Because Rosalie will be discreet, I can assure you. She'll never breathe a word …"

Olivia laughed heartily. "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm not concerned about _rumors_ in the _least_," she said dismissively. "It's already all over the building that we spent the entire afternoon up here," she reported.

"How do you _know_ that?" Natalia questioned; arching an eyebrow.

Olivia smirked at her. "Because … Greg was hiding behind the potted plants when we got on the elevator …"

Though she wasn't certain, Olivia could have sworn she heard Natalia mutter a curse word in Spanish, as she turned to make the bed. She just shook her head and smiled to herself, as she went to the closet to retrieve her unwrinkled suit; her heart thankful for the first of many afternoon naps with the woman she loved.

Doris finished her third martini in quick order, and set the glass down on the bar with a loud plunk; effectively yanking Olivia from her ruminations yet again. She turned slightly, studying the hotelier up and down with critical eye. "You _really_ didn't sleep with her?" she said; more to confirm for herself, than to question the hotelier.

Olivia met those probing eyes. "No …" she said simply.

"And yet … you still look so … _disgustingly_ _Happy_ …" Doris grumbled; finding the prospect almost unbelievable. "What the _fuck_ is up with _that_?" she groused.

The hint of a smile touched the outer edges of Olivia's lips, as her eyes sparkled in the soft lamplight that shown down upon her. She shrugged her shoulders, as if to say, _I don't know what to tell you_ …

Doris blinked and shook her head. "Oh. My. God," she succinctly articulated, her voice filled with an air of cynicism, "You really _are_ in _love_ with _her_ …" The former part of her comment was riddled with something akin to shock – as if that truth had never been expressed to her. Or perhaps she had simply dismissed the very notion of it as an utter impossibility. Regardless, the Mayor was stunned. "Jesus fucking _Christ_, Olivia, you're in love with the _Virgin Mary_ …" she sighed incredulously. "How in the _hell_ did _that_ happen?"

The rolling of jade eyes commenced Olivia's response. "Don't make fun of her, Doris," she said softly, yet resolutely. "She deserves _better_ than that … from _both_ of us …"

"Wow …" Doris exhaled bewilderedly; appearing confused and perhaps even a bit unwell.

"_What_?" Olivia sighed.

"I … well, it's just that …" Doris stammered, as she stared at Olivia, analyzing her. "Oh, _Jesus_," she cursed, declaring, "I need another _drink_ …" loudly enough to catch Diane's eavesdropping ear.

A single eyebrow lifted, along with Olivia's hands, as they flailed in the air. "Oh, for heaven's sake, would you please just spit it out?" she snapped.

Doris sighed. "When you barged into my office that day, and made that impassioned speech about Natalia, I … well, I _knew_ you were in love with her …"

"And?" Olivia prodded; losing the hard-fought battle with the resolve that held her patience in check.

"And … it gave me _hope_ …" Doris grudgingly confessed; averting her eyes from the hotelier.

"Well … hope is a _good_ thing – _isn't_ it?" Olivia questioned; confused by the Mayor's ramblings.

"Usually, yes …" Doris agreed, shrugging her shoulders, "And it _was_, at first … Hell, I figured, if Springfield's resident _man_-eater could find love with such a beautiful young woman, _surely_ there was a woman out there for _me_ …"

"Gee, _thanks_ …" Olivia said dryly; rolling her eyes.

"Oh, _shut up_," Doris barked, "Believe it or not, this isn't about _you_ …"

Her facial expression turned from a snarl to a grin, as Diane placed her fourth martini on the bar in front of her. "Thank you, Honey," she said sweetly; sap nearly oozing from her pores.

"Oh, _puhleease_!" Olivia groused; shaking her head at the Mayor.

Diane smiled at her; hoping to up the ante when it came to her tip. She knew the Mayor was a good tipper, especially when she was drunk, and thus, she made certain her drinks were potent. "You're welcome, Mayor Wolfe," she said politely. "Enjoy …"

Olivia rolled her eyes, and Doris pinned her with a look. "What, _please_?" she questioned. "I'm in public office. I have to be friendly with my constituents, or I'll never get re-elected."

"Yeah, well, you'll never get re-elected if you don't get rid of that God-awful jacket, either," Olivia snarked.

Pursing her lips in annoyance, Doris bickered, "Again, with the jacket, Olivia?"

"It's _hideous_, Doris," Olivia bit back. "You're _never_ gonna get laid if you don't do something about your taste in clothing," she declared.

A defeatist sigh escaped Doris's lungs, and her shoulders sagged. "It's not like there was any chance of that, anyway," she glowered, in a rare moment of self-revelation.

"_Oh_, come on, don't be ridiculous," Olivia said, shoving the Mayor's arm in an attempt to lighten the gloom, "I was only giving ya _shit_ …"

"Yeah, well … I had hope for a while that things might be different. But then you ruined it …" Doris blamed.

Olivia sighed heavily, as she pushed her abandoned drink glass toward the back edge of the bar. "And just _how_, exactly, am _I_ responsible for _your_ absconding sense of hope?" she queried.

"Well, you just kept denying your feelings for Natalia, so … I began to doubt my intuition, and thus, my own chances at finding love," Doris whined.

"Wait, wait, wait a minute!" Olivia exclaimed, waving her hands in front of her, as she shook her head back and forth. "I stopped denying my feelings for her a _long_ time ago – At least where _you_ were concerned, so that's a load of _shit_, and you _know_ it, Doris," she bluntly asserted.

"Ya know, I _really_ don't like you very much sometimes," Doris said, showcasing her irritation at the hotelier's incessant need to call her on her crap.

"Doesn't surprise me in the least," Olivia said dismissively. "And by the way … Nice try, but you're not gonna distract me. You should know better than that," she chastised, pinning the woman with an incisive stare.

"Alright, _fine_," Doris huffed; shooting Olivia a disgruntled glare. "I realized that I'm just _washed up_, closeted lesbian, with no real prospects for a lasting relationship, and …"

She sighed heavily, allowing the comment to hang.

"And _what_?" Olivia prodded; never one to leave well enough alone.

"And so … I broke things off with Jamanda, before she had a chance to dump me …" Doris blurted quickly; hoping Olivia would miss the real crux of the statement.

Olivia's eyebrow hiked of its' own accord. "Jamanda _Weeks_?" she questioned. "As in … the bartender at _Towers_, Jamanda Weeks?"

"One and the same," Doris confirmed, with a long sigh.

"_Seriously_, Doris?" Olivia said, staring at her in disbelief. "She's a fucking _infant_!" she said incredulously.

"Hey, she's _legal_," Doris howled defensively.

"Ugh. _Barely_!" Olivia retorted. "She's _Ashlee's_ age for Christ's sake! What the hell were you _thinking_?"

Doris smirked. "I was _thinking_ she was young and gorgeous, and she knows how to get her _freak_ on in _bed_ – _That's_ what I was _thinking_!"

"You are unbelievable," Olivia stated bluntly; rolling her eyes at the Mayor.

A roguish grin spread across Doris's lips. "That's what _Jamanda_ said …" she laughed; her eyes sparkling with amusement.

Olivia cringed at the mental image Doris had just pained, and shook her head, as if to wipe it away like the screen on an etch-a-sketch. And when her plan failed, she frantically motioned for Diane's attention, ordering another round of drinks.

Reaching the front desk, Natalia was surprised to find Tracy still there. "_Hey_," she greeted cheerily; smiling at the younger woman, as she rested her elbow on the counter, and propped her chin on her upturned palm.

Tracy looked up from the computer screen, immediately noticing the effervescent glow that emanated from Natalia. The older woman was always cheerful, even on her bad days, but something was decidedly different, and Tracy was drawn to it by impulse; yet, she gave nothing away. "Oh, _hi_, Ms. Rivera," she greeted, in her usual jovial tone. "You're here late," she observed casually.

"Just catching up after the snow days," Natalia shrugged; offering a modicum of explanation. "But never mind _me_. What are _you_ still doing here? Where are Jen and the boys?" she asked; thinking nothing of asking Tracy about the whereabouts of the manager and her children.

Though rumors had flown for the better part of three years, it wasn't common knowledge amongst the staff that the two of them were a couple; and yet somehow, Natalia had instinctively known it was true. More than that, she had gravitated toward them, and despite Church's stand on such matters, she had been completely accepting of it from the very beginning. Now that she had finally acknowledged her love for Olivia, she completely understood the reasons why, and she was thankful for the sense of camaraderie; unspoken, though it may be.

Tracy, however, was still uncertain about the prospect of being open with her boss, and she was slightly taken aback by the inherent assumption within Natalia's inquiry regarding Jen and their children. She hesitated for a moment before answering, "Jen's in the office, and umm … the boys are at the pool with Emma and Jane. I … I hope that's _alright_," she said tentatively; feeling her boss out on the issue. "I would've asked beforehand, but I knew you were swamped today, and I didn't want to disturb you," she explained.

Natalia offered her a smile that nearly warmed her from the inside out. "It's perfectly alright, Tracy," she assured; reaching over, squeezing the younger woman's hand. "They're welcome to swim with Emma anytime …" she invited.

Tracy smiled at the sincerity that exuded from the gesture. "Thank you," she said; breathing a sigh of relief. "We're still trying to sort out last night's audit report," she sighed; punching in the command for a more detailed cross-referencing report to take to her supervisor. "Lots of interruptions today, ya know?"

"Believe me, I understand," Natalia said empathetically; a small frown on her face. "Anything I can do to help?" she offered.

"No, thanks," Tracy declined. "I'm just running another report for Jen," she explained; weighing her words carefully, before continuing, "and then I think we're gonna head out. I have … other things to attend to this evening," she informed, purposely leaving out the fact that those things included cooking dinner for her family, and putting the boys to bed. "Jen said she'll pick up again after dinner …"

Not batting an eyelash, Natalia reached out, touching Tracy's hand, as if to halt her actions. "No," she said, in gentle admonishment, "Family time is more important," she avowed with a quiet smile. "The report will still be here in the morning …"

Slightly flustered by the insinuation within that statement, Tracy regarded Natalia carefully. "True …" she conceded with the shrug of her shoulders, "but so will _tomorrow's_ report …" she added, allowing Natalia to draw her own conclusions with regard to the ensuing consequences of allowing an error to spill over into the next morning's audit.

"I understand," Natalia assured. "But … I also know the two of you have been here since seven this morning," she acknowledged, motherly concern in her tone. She knew she shouldn't fuss over the girl, but found it difficult, given that she wasn't much older than Rafe. She cast the thought aside, and continued, "So leave a note for Jonathan, telling him to reconcile tonight's report, taking last's night error into account, and _go home_," she instructed, eyes widening in emphasis, as a smile played on her lips.

A mischievous glint shimmered in Tracy's dark eyes, as she grinned at her boss. "I'm certain you and Ms. Spencer have been here almost as long. Don't ya think you should take your own advice?" she wondered aloud.

Natalia pursed her lips, her eyebrows arching as she considered the comment. "Touché," she smiled, conceding the young woman's point.

Tracy laughed.

"Seriously, though … The two of you need to get outta here for the night," Natalia directed; offering her a concerned expression. "I'll sit down with Jen in the morning and sort things out …"

A slow smile flickered across Tracy's lips. "Yes, Ma'am," she finally relented.

"That's more like it," Natalia said, offering her a dazzlingly dimpled smile; one that spoke of joy that percolated within her. "And hey, before I go … Thank you for getting the word out about postponing our staff meeting. I appreciate you handling that for me," she said gratefully.

"You're welcome, Ms. Rivera," Tracy said politely. "Anytime …"

Then younger woman paused for a moment, analyzing her boss with a practiced eye, and Natalia shifted uncomfortably under the studious gaze. "What?" she blushed, a shy smile toying with her lips.

Tracy offered her an engaging smile in return. "I hope you don't mind me saying so, but … you look really … _happy_, Ms. Rivera," she declared, "It's almost like you're _glowing_ …"

A quirky grin spread across Natalia's visage. "Yeah …" she sighed, "I should probably stay away from the Kryptonite …" she said drolly.

"What?" Tracy laughed; unaccustomed to this dry, quick-witted side of her boss.

"Haven't you heard? I'm a Freaking _Superhero_," she said facetiously; causing Tracy to laugh even harder.

Then, elbows resting on the counter, Natalia clasped her hands together, resting her chin upon the crest. "I _am_ happy," she shared, those dimples making another appearance along with that sparkling smile. "Honestly, happier than I've ever been," she said sincerely.

Tracy bit her bottom lip, contemplating her words. "Anything … you'd care to share?" she asked tentatively.

"Not just yet," Natalia smiled, "but _soon_ …"

"Gotcha," Tracy replied, acknowledging her understanding. "Well, whatever it is, I'm glad for you, Ms. Rivera. You deserve happiness more than anyone I know," she said sincerely.

"Thank you," Natalia said softly, a slight blush pinching her cheeks.

Tracy nodded her acknowledgement.

Natalia exhaled a deep breath then, and said, "I have to run for now. I have a meeting with Oliv…" She caught herself, and corrected, "Ms. Spencer … in a few minutes. And _you_, missy, need to take Jen and the boys home, and enjoy your evening. Okay?" she smiled.

"Yes, Ma'am," Tracy replied; feeling much less flustered by the insinuation in her boss's words than she had a few minutes earlier. "You and Ms. Spencer do the same …" she smiled knowingly.

"We will," Natalia replied. And with that, she excused herself, heading to Watershed to find Olivia.

TBC…


	12. Chapter 6: The Dance Part VI

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Doris Wolfe, Dinah Marler, Joshua Lewis, Matt Reardon, and Greg the banquet manager are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Alexander Cambias, Jr. are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney. The movie _Toy Story_ is owned by Disney/Pixar. The movie Pretty Woman is owned by Touchstone Pictures. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Disney/Pixar, Touchstone Pictures, or any other entity. I'm a broke graduate student, so please don't sue me … I promise to return them to their owners, sated and smiling … Besides, you wouldn't get much if you sued me anyway …

The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

I think I've posted individual responses to everyone who has commented on this story; but just in case I missed someone, please know that it was not intentional. As a writer, it means a great deal to know that my efforts are appreciated, and thus, everyone who takes the time to comment is most appreciated in return. So, again, thank you to all who are reading, and for those who are taking time to comment, I can't tell you how much encouragement your words bring. Thank you.

Oh, and one more thing … The quote at the beginning of this chapter is from a Lianca fic called _I Knew a Woman_; written by my best friend. It's a phenomenal read, as is all of her work, so if anyone is interested in reading it, please let me know. I would be more than happy to provide links, or I can e-mail it in MS Word format.

That being said, I hope you all enjoy chapter 6.5 – The Dance | Wine and Conversation. It's rather long – more than 40 pages, alternating between Olivia and Natalia, and Jen and Tracy.

Rating: Chapter 6.5 is rated R for strong sexual innuendo, sexual situations, and language; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17. Fair Warning: Portions of this update are also rated 3 hankies, for emotional content, so grab your box of Puffs. If you're the emotional type, like me, you just might need it.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Her beauty is like a fine red wine, and my mind marinates in her."

- Uniqueidentity2; _I Knew a Woman_

Chapter 6.5 – The Dance | Wine and Conversation:

The succulent aroma of fine international cuisine entwined, as if by thoughtful design, with the intrinsic sights and sounds of Watershed. Bustling servers meticulously tended to the needs of patrons who were rapt in conversation, their voices rising just above the soft cadence of light jazz that suffused the candlelit atmosphere around them; bathing them in an ethereal glow of soft lights and sound. A clamorous clanging announced the unceremonious crashing of a large metal pan to the kitchen floor; momentarily drawing the attention of a handful of patrons; while most continued with their conversations, unabated. And then there was the unmistakable shriek of Chef Jacques' sharply accented voice, chastising the responsible party, quickly followed by scrambling footsteps and muted tones that spoke of apology for the incident, seeping out from behind swinging doors. Utensils clinked persistently, though not methodically, against ceramic dinnerware, ice cubes rustled against glass as drinks were refilled, and there was the occasional clinking of wine or champagne glasses, as lovers or friends shared a toast. All of these elements worked together, like a well-oiled machine, creating the familiar hum of the evening rush at Watershed.

Still perched on her favorite barstool, Olivia lingered, completely unperturbed by the clamor around her, as she wordlessly sized up her head bartender. She wondered, not for the first time, if the woman had some sort of "fuck buddy" thing going with her so-called best friend, Jackie. The two of them seemed to be thoroughly enmeshed in one another's business, almost to the point of ridiculousness, and they gave off an air of secrecy that seemed beyond the realm of normalcy for a friendship.

But what did she know? Until Natalia, she had never had a truly close "girlfriend;" someone to confide in, to lean on, to trust; not even when she was growing up. Lena was the closest she ever come to that, until Natalia, that is, and there was so much about her life that even Lena didn't know; including the full extent of her history with one Alexander Cambias, Jr., and the fact that she had once given birth to a son.

After their conversation earlier in the day, Natalia had officially become the only living person to know Olivia's deepest secrets, and for the first time in her life, she felt completely safe in trusting another person. _Until Natalia_, she thought; recognizing, not for the first time, that Natalia was, in fact, the only close "girlfriend" she had ever known. And look where _that_ had gotten them. Not that she was complaining …

That thought, though, led directly into thoughts of Natalia and their burgeoning relationship, and she wondered if other people, her staff especially, regarded the two of them in the same crude manner. The mere notion of such a thing made her cringe. Even if the thought of sex with Natalia _didn't_ scare the living shit out of her at the moment, Natalia was so much more than a casual fling, and she would never want anyone to entertain the idea that she was using her the way she had used so many of the men in her past. No. Natalia deserved so much better than that. And better, she would have.

_If I'm ever lucky enough to fall in love again, I'm gonna do the Opposite of everything I've ever done in my past_, she reminded herself. And it was with the remembrance of those words spoken to Dinah that Olivia decided the best course of action with regard to Natalia. She wouldn't hide their relationship from anyone, she wouldn't hide the love she felt for Natalia, because that would only sully it; making it appear as if she regarded it as shameful. And shame was the _last_ thing she felt when she thought of Natalia, and how much the woman meant to her.

The ambiance permeated Natalia's senses, creating the slightest hint of déjà vu, as she crossed the threshold, sauntering into the spacious dining room; her eyes scanning the familiar canvas in search of Olivia. The moment she set eyes on Olivia, the smile on her face reached up into those dark brown eyes, lighting them from the inside; setting off the natural sparkle of emerald and golden flecks. And with another quick brush of those eyes, Natalia surveyed the room, quickly marking a pathway toward her love.

Turning toward the door, as though she somehow sensed Natalia's entrance into the room, Olivia caught sight of her in an instant, and the moment their gaze locked, she felt her body's response to the woman she loved. Her eyes dilated, as her heart began that familiar light palpitation, and she could feel her pulse quicken just beneath the surface of the soft skin along her long, graceful neck; a pulse that was not only echoed, but intensified, in her most intimate places. God, she loved this woman. No other feeling in her life had been so powerful, so completely overwhelming, or so openly welcomed.

Even from across the room, the iridescent liquidity of those mesmerizing jade eyes pierced Natalia's soul. Those eyes, at once, held within them both the crushing intensity of unquenchable desire, and the promise of an eternity hell-bent on conquering that elusive satiation; making them dangerous in a way that was unfamiliar, yet completely intoxicating to Natalia.

Unrelenting, Olivia watched her intently, as Natalia skillfully navigated through the complex maze of tables in the crowded room. As those eyes followed her, taking in the self-assured gait, and the way Natalia's suit clung perfectly to her body in all the right places, Olivia found herself silently acknowledging that, without even an ounce of effort or pretense, Natalia Rivera was the very embodiment of beauty, class, and grace.

And though more sedate in her execution, Natalia was equally as strong, equally as powerful as Olivia; a force to be reckoned with in her own right – A fact which Olivia openly acknowledged; the feisty, headstrong young woman having long ago garnered her respect and admiration, in spades.

And then Natalia smiled at her, that dimpled smile that always made her swoon; and her heart seized, as her breath caught in her chest. _My God, I am the Luckiest woman on the Planet_, Olivia thought; unable to tear her eyes away from the stunning woman who had stolen her borrowed heart. She drew in a deep breath, exhaling slowly to steady herself; then returned the smile, as she waited for Natalia to reach her.

The appearance of that smile on Olivia's lips, fused with the intensity of those eyes, prompted a fluttering that began in Natalia's heart and dipped down into the deep hollow of her belly; and the slow burn it created suffused her entire body with indescribable warmth and unfathomable want. No one had ever evoked such a visceral response within her, and she felt her skin flush under the intensity of it all. She attempted to place herself in check, but quickly realized that even a full mask would prove grossly inadequate in concealing either her physical or emotional responses toward this woman. And so she elected to wear her love for Olivia on her face, in her eyes and smile, as a badge of honor, rather than attempting to sequester it any longer.

Eyes locked decisively on the hotelier's, Natalia stayed her course, approaching her with the quiet grace of a stealthy feline; and finally reaching her destination, she wrapped her arms around Olivia, collecting her in a warm embrace. "Hi, Honey," she whispered softly against Olivia's ear as she held her close, "Did you miss me?"

The warmth of Natalia's breath, the featherlike brushing of those lips against her ear as Natalia whispered to her, caused a light shiver to crawl up Olivia's spine, even as her body flushed with heat.

Between any other two individuals, the embrace would have appeared innocuous, but between Olivia and Natalia, it raised eyebrows from employees and guests alike. It was something in their eyes when they looked at one another; something in the way their bodies melded together; the tenderness in their touch that drew the attention of others.

It wasn't unlike them to embrace, but there was something different between them now. That electrifying spark was still there, but somehow, it seemed … more confident, like it had been acknowledged, Diane noted, and she watched their exchange with curious regard, wondering if perhaps the insinuation in the text she and the rest of the gossip squad had received earlier in the day might have been accurate after all. It had announced that the hotelier had spent the entire afternoon in her suite with her executive assistant, and even better, the bed linens had been in need of attention upon their exit. Damn, Greg was good at his job. Well, at least at his unofficial job as lead snoop for the gossip squad. She hadn't a clue how he had garnered such information, given Rosalie's reputation for keeping her mouth dead-bolted shut. The woman was tighter than the Pentagon when it came to locking up information. Diane cunningly moved closer, attempting to catch what they were saying, or perhaps to just pick up on the underlying cadence of their exchange. _Sometimes just the allusion of impropriety is more salacious than actually catching someone in the act_, she reasoned.

Olivia sighed contentedly, smiling against Natalia's ear. "You have no idea how much," she whispered, melting into the arms that held her. "I was just thinking about you …" she murmured. Every inch of her body and soul ached for this woman.

"Oh, ya _were_, were ya?" Natalia chuckled as she released the hotelier; her arms draped casually over Olivia's shoulders. "All _good_ thoughts, I hope …" she smiled; her inner joy sparkling in her eyes.

"Only the _best_ …" Olivia crooned; and the eyes that locked on Natalia's told the story of her ruminations.

Natalia cupped Olivia's cheek and leaned in, nuzzling against the side of her face, "I've been having those thoughts too …" she clandestinely confessed, and Olivia could feel the smile on the other woman's lips as they teased against her ear.

Catching a glimpse of the hovering bartender from the corner of her eye, Olivia wanted to ask the woman why she was still there. Day shift ended at five o'clock, after all. But she didn't want to give the impression that she was unaware of happenings in her own hotel. Especially not to an hourly employee.

Then she remembered that Diane had come to Natalia with an issue earlier in the day, and realized the two instances were likely related. She would ask Natalia about it later, of course, and Natalia would grin and tease her, saying, "I thought there was _nothing_ that goes on at the Beacon that you don't know about;" volleying Olivia's earlier words back at her. Olivia would take the teasing in stride, saying, "That's very true. And in this case, _you_ know, and in my book that's as good as _me_ knowing." It would be a simple statement, but within it, lay the essence of how Olivia viewed both the personal and professional aspects of their relationship: They were One. The acknowledgment would tamp down insecurities that had arisen within Natalia earlier in the evening, landing her in Olivia's arms, where she would kiss her until they were both breathless.

Regarding the prying bartender with a measured eye, Olivia moved back just slightly. It wasn't an indication of uneasiness; but rather, a continuation of her turn as resident bookmaker – Olivia was in a playful mood, hell-bent on having a little fun. If the gossipmongers were going to collect their winnings in this high-stakes game of craps they had waged at hers and Natalia's expense, she was at least going to enjoy the clatter of the dice as they rolled toward her inevitable defeat. In the end, it was she who was the winner anyway, regardless of the negative stream of cash flow. They could have her money. They could have it all; every last penny, she reasoned – As long at it meant that Natalia's arms would hold her, that those tender hands would caress her, that the softness of those lips would kiss her; all of it leaving her breathless and wanting for more. Yes, she could stand being moneyless again, in exchange for a lifetime filled with Natalia. Hell, she would trade it all in a single beat of her borrowed heart for the simple pleasures of the moments they had already shared; thankful for the priceless gift of finally knowing how it felt to love and be loved unconditionally.

She caught Natalia's eyes, and a moment of silent acknowledgment passed between them, as effortlessly as the undercurrent of electricity that accompanied it. And then amusement sparked, lighting Olivia's expression with unbridled mirth. "What can I get you to drink?" she offered; the wiggle of an eyebrow hinting at the mischief that lurked beneath that lopsided smile.

_Just … follow my lead …_, Natalia heard Olivia saying in the back of her mind, as she recalled their conversation in the car that morning. She rewarded Olivia with a knowing grin, and turning her attention toward the bartender, she smiled, "I'll have a glass of red wine, Diane," she said, "Please …"

The request playing perfectly into her plan, Olivia piped in, "Make that the Altesino Brunello di Montalcino, 1990, from my private stock, Diane, with crystal stemware," she instructed; knowing that the crystal made it possible to capture the harmonious and compound nature of that particular vintage.

The placement of such an order was not lost on Diane, and her attention perked into high gear. This was going to be a good night. She could literally smell it.

"And bring the whole bottle, please. We'll be over in the corner booth," Olivia informed, rising from her bar stool with the grace and elegance of a classically trained dancer.

Her mouth dropping open, Natalia gasped, and tugged the hotelier's arm. "Olivia, that wine is a thousand dollars a bottle," she quietly informed; her knowledge of their stock being surpassed only by the hotelier herself.

Olivia turned, arching a deliberate eyebrow at her. "I know …" she said casually, yet resolutely, "but it goes _perfectly_ with the dinner I ordered for us," she informed. "Hope you're hungry …" she said with a satisfied smile, taking Natalia's hand in her own, leading her to their table.

Diane's eyes followed them as they edged their way through the labyrinth of tables toward the far end of the restaurant, noting the way their fingers effortlessly intertwined. Nothing that she had seen or heard thus far could be considered concrete evidence of their alleged affair; but the night was young, and the wine surely would be flowing, so pay dirt couldn't be far off, Diane reasoned. And the need literally itched inside of her to be near that table as the evening progressed.

"_Starving_," Natalia was exhaling sharply, ravenousness evident in her tone, as she dropped down into the booth, effortlessly sliding along the soft black leather toward the wall.

"Good," Olivia said, as she slipped in beside Natalia, "because I ordered something really special for you tonight," she informed, as they sat with their backs on the side nearest the other tables, allowing the rolling drone of dining patrons and the high wall behind them to effectively shelter them from prying eyes and ears. It was one thing to not hide their relationship. It was another thing entirely, to purposely make a spectacle of it. Natalia deserved far better than that.

Leaning her elbow on the table, Natalia planted her chin in her upturned hand. A slow smile spread across her lips, as she gazed into Olivia's eyes; finding that liquid jade sparkling in the soft iridescent glow of candlelight. "Tonight isn't supposed to be our first date," she said, with a giggly lilt in her voice.

"Oh, I know," Olivia acknowledged, with a quiet smile. "Tomorrow night, our first official _date_ … Well, that's a completely separate issue – one that I've already planned right down to the last detail," she reported.

"Oh, _really_? And just _when_ did you have time to do all this _planning_?" Natalia inquired playfully.

"When you kicked me out of my office this afternoon …" Olivia answered dryly.

Natalia flushed ever so slightly at the memory of the two of them together in Olivia's office that afternoon. She knew they hadn't done anything that was truly flush-worthy, but she felt like a teenaged girl, experiencing her first love all over again. Only this time, the love was real, it was lasting; it was Olivia. The realization made her smile.

And then she laughed, remembering how she had literally been forced to shoo the hotelier away so that she could actually get some work done before dinner …

Flashback:

Since returning to Olivia's office after their conversation and subsequent nap, the hotelier had spent more time kissing her executive assistant than she had actually _working_. It was a playful exchange, much like their characteristic banter, and both women admitted they were thoroughly enjoying the new, more intimate cadence to their repartee. But after nearly an hour of accomplishing absolutely nothing, Natalia reached up, taking Olivia's face into her hands, her gaze falling into liquid jade, "As much fun as I'm having here, I'm never gonna be able to have dinner with you tonight, if you don't _go_, so I can get some _work_ done …" she said gently; hoping the distracting hotelier wouldn't take offense.

"So, what, you just want me to _leave_?" Olivia asked; confusion etched on her brow.

"Yes," Natalia answered bluntly, with a firm nod of her head for emphasis.

Reality registered in those jade eyes, and Olivia surveyed her carefully, searching for any sign of jesting. She found none. "You're _seriously_ kicking me out of my own office?" she groused, feigning disgruntlement, as Natalia promptly showed her to the door.

"Yes," Natalia reiterated, just as forthrightly as she had the first time.

"But … you have your _own_ office. Why can't you use _that_?" Olivia protested.

"I like yours better," Natalia answered forthrightly. "Now _go_," she commanded, lightly snapping her fingers and pointing. "I can't get anything done with you around …"

"I'm too much of a _distraction_?" Olivia wondered aloud, the expectant grin that toyed on her lips tattling that she knew just exactly how distracting she truly was. This pleased her beyond measure, and Natalia knew it.

Natalia just gave her a wry smile.

"Well, what am I supposed to do until dinner time?" she pouted; whining almost pathetically enough to make Natalia feel sorry for her.

"I'm sure you can find _someone_ to torment until I get there," Natalia said dryly. "But stay away from the _Concierges_," she ordered; a reprimanding tone to her voice.

"And just _what_, exactly, are you _saying_, Ms. Rivera?" Olivia asked, toying with her executive assistant.

"I'm _saying_, I don't have time to screen replacements if you scare him off," Natalia answered bluntly.

Donning her most innocent face, Olivia declared, "A little game of cat-and-mouse never hurt anyone …"

"_Olivia_," Natalia said, a stern warning in her tone.

Olivia crossed her arms defiantly. "You're no _fun_," she pouted.

And then the corners of her mouth quirked into that Cheshire grin. "I'll call _Doris_," she declared, her mood perking up significantly at the very thought of all the delicious fun she could have at the Mayor's expense.

"On second thought, perhaps you should stay here," Natalia quickly retracted; the thought of Olivia alone with the Mayor making her more than a bit nervous. She wasn't certain which unsettled her more – The Mayor's unseemly influence on the hotelier, or … the hotelier's penchant for mercilessly antagonizing the cranky incumbent.

"Oh, no," Olivia rejoined, shaking her head, "You've already banished me … You don't get to take it back just because you don't approve of my choice of playmates …" she grinned.

"She'd better _not_ be your playmate," Natalia said forcefully; admonition in her tone.

An image of shoving Natalia against the wall, pressing firmly against her, whispering salaciously in her ear, "You're the only playmate I'll ever want," as she nipped at that enticing expanse of soft flesh on Natalia's neck, right where it sloped off into her shoulder, flashed through Olivia's mind. She flushed, shaking the image away. Why was it so effortless to conjure up such vivid images, to evoke such feral desire; yet so frightening to contemplate actually following through? _Get a grip on yourself, Olivia._ "You know what I mean," she countered; attempting an air of coolness that belied the heat within her body.

Natalia saw the flash of desire in the deepening jade of those eyes, and almost as though she could read Olivia's thoughts, see those images along with her, she felt her own body react. _I want it, too, _Olivia, she thought; feeling her body flush.

And then, as quickly as the desire had appeared, Natalia watched it fade into that inexplicable fear once again. "_Playmate_, my _ass_," she sighed; seeking to alleviate the tension she felt emanating from Olivia's body. "Your choice of cantankerous _prey_ is more like it," she muttered, almost under her breath. "I see that mischievous twinkle in your eyes …"

Olivia arched an eyebrow in amusement; thankful for the reprieve. "You know me so _well_ …" she laughed lightheartedly. "Don't worry … that snarky Bitch gives as good as she gets …" she said, an air of fondness for the woman in her tone.

"Oh, _Olivia_," Natalia sighed, shaking her head at the wayward hotelier.

Olivia just smiled at her, and lightly grasping Natalia's left bicep with her right hand, she leaned in, brushing their lips together. "Seven-thirty at Watershed?" she said, by way of reminder.

Natalia nodded her head and smiled, kissing Olivia again, and with that, and a quietly murmured "I love you," from both parties, the hotelier was on her way out the door; poised to make some trouble for an unsuspecting Mayor.

End Flashback

"Hey …" Olivia said softly; tracing a light finger along Natalia's jaw line, drawing her out of her thoughts, "where did you go?"

Natalia smiled at her. "I was just thinking about this afternoon in your office …" she admitted, a slight blush pinching her cheeks again.

Olivia leaned closer, nuzzling Natalia's ear. "Which part?" she murmured, brushing her lips against the other woman's jaw.

"All of it …" Natalia whispered, her senses heightening from even the lightest touch of this woman's mouth. Her expression turned a bit sharp then, and she pulled back from the embrace. "Which _reminds_ me … I saw Doris leaving as I was coming in, and she looked a bit, well … _off_. Perhaps even _ill_," she reported.

Olivia's face wore that Cheshire grin again, and Natalia's stomach dropped. "Oh, _Olivia_," Natalia sighed, "what did you do to her?"

"Nothing," Olivia answered; an air of innocence in her tone. "_Much_ …" she added; a satisfied smirk playing on her lips.

"_Damn_ it, _Olivia_!" Natalia cursed; causing the hotelier to jump back in surprise at the uncharacteristic outburst; an "Ooo," squeaking through her lips, unbidden.

Olivia canted her head to the side, sizing up the other woman. "I'm pretty sure you owe the swear jar for that," she grinned.

Natalia shot her an exasperated look. "_Why_ do you _insist_ upon _antagonizing_ that _woman_?" she sighed; feeling almost drained by the prospect of what might now be looming on the horizon for the two of them. She grabbed her head with her hands; holding it, as if she thought it might explode if not somehow contained.

"Because it's _fun_?" Olivia suggested; unbridled amusement tap dancing in her eyes. "And it only cost me a few martinis. Where _else_ can I have that much fun and pay so little for it?" she reasoned, attempting to sell her point.

Natalia shrugged, conceding only to herself that Olivia did have a point. "But at what cost to _us_?" she asked, concerned. "If you rile her up too much, God only _knows_ what she'll do to us _next_," she said, by way of reminding Olivia of the Mayor's recent press conference regarding their family.

"Doris and I have … an _understanding_," Olivia said; her tone paradoxically cryptic in its attempt at reassurance.

"Why doesn't that make me feel any better?" Natalia sighed helplessly; shaking her head at the hotelier. Sometimes the woman really tried her patience. Ironically, though, truth be told, it was one of the things Natalia loved most about her. Sometimes love just didn't make sense; but she could live with nonsensical, if it meant having Olivia in her life.

* * *

Upon their arrival home, Jen and Tracy fell into their evening routine; albeit a bit later in the evening than normal. What should have been a quick change of clothes from their Beacon uniforms into comfy jeans and t-shirts, as usual, turned into several minutes of kissing and other assorted activities on their bed, while the boys embarked upon their nightly hunting and gathering expedition for bath time toys.

"You _know_ if I don't go supervise, there won't be any room for the boys _or_ _water_ in that tub …" Jen reminded, grinning down at Tracy; who was happily occupied with Jen's bare breasts. It hadn't taken but a few moments for her to relieve Jen of the navy suit jacket and trousers, gold tie, and crisp white shirt that fashioned her Beacon uniform, and the lacy white bra that lay just beneath; easily discarding her own accouterments along with Jen's, as she skillfully maneuvered her toward their bed.

Tracy glanced up toward the source of the voice, her tongue still tracing slow circles around Jen's right nipple; lightly flicking at it, teasing. She loved the way it pebbled and strained against the play of her tongue. "I can't believe I have your breast in my mouth, and you're carrying on about rubber ducky," she groused, with the distinctive familiarity of longtime lovers.

"Oh, stop it," Jen laughed, playfully swatting at a well-defined bicep. "You _know_ I'm enjoying this …" she grinned.

Tracy smiled around the taut nipple, "I know …" she murmured; her tongue swirling around the tip; drawing a small whimper from Jen. Pulling the straining bud deeper into her mouth, she established a familiar rhythm, as her hand found Jen's other breast; caressing in perfect time with her mouth and tongue. Slowly, her fingers slid along the edges of the other nipple, expertly bringing it to screaming attention.

Jen let out a low groan, "Ohhh, that's it, Babe," she growled, her hips shifting beneath Tracy's body, telling Tracy she had found just the right pressure and timing.

These after-work encounters weren't meant to incite sex; rather, they were a way for Jen and Tracy to relax together, to reconnect with one another, before dealing with the stresses of dinner preparations, bath time, homework, and just life in general. Oftentimes, these stolen moments entailed quiet conversation, and sometimes, like tonight, they entailed physical pleasures. But regardless of the context, it was _their_ time, and the boys knew instinctively not to disturb them, unless something was truly wrong.

Jen allowed Tracy to continue her exploration; losing herself in the sheer ecstasy of that skilled mouth and tongue against her skin. God, life was good. She thought about how much better it would be, though, to feel the play of that mouth and tongue against another tiny nub; the one that had been pulsating at the apex of her thighs all day long. Truth be told, she had been thinking about exactly that ever since their satisfying, but all-too-brief encounter in the shower that morning. She had come hard and fast against Tracy's hand; those sinewy fingers working her body with such expert precision – a testament to the skills Tracy had honed to perfection during their relationship – as Tracy rocked their bodies against the wall; the steaming-hot water pulsing against their skin. The encounter left her sated, yet with a relentless aching pleasure that granted her no release. Damn, that woman knew how to touch her. It was a maddening pleasure to feel both thoroughly sated, and yet still wildly aroused within beat of a single breath. It was no wonder she hadn't been able to find that error in the audit report – Every time Tracy came near her, Jen had inhaled the light, musky scent of her, and her head began to spin. All she could think about was how exquisite Tracy's mouth, hands, and tongue would feel against her heated flesh; and all reason and logic ran out the door.

Soft noises of contentment emanated from the back of Tracy's throat, as she feasted on the lush landscape of Jen's breasts; drawing a few more quiet moans from Jen for her concerted efforts.

Then, finally, realizing that if they didn't stop, she was going to climax from the sheer pleasure of Tracy's mouth on her nipples, which would, no doubt, lead to them having steamy sex with the boys awake and within earshot, Jen reached down, tipping Tracy's chin; drawing her, without a single word, into a slow, deep kiss. And their bodies melding together perfectly, they reveled in the familiar sensation, as Jen willfully tamped down the flames of desire, into a more manageable slow burn; one that could be fanned into a raging inferno once the boys were down for the night.

When their kiss ended, their eyes met, and Jen tenderly brushed a lock of dark curls from Tracy's face. "I love you _so_ much," she whispered breathlessly; the tips of her fingers gently touching the kiss-swollen flesh from which her lips had just parted.

Tracy propped herself up on her elbows, smiling softly at Jen. "I'll never grow tired of hearing those words, _Cara_," she whispered; addressing Jen by the Italian endearment her heart had chosen for her beloved years prior.

"It took me long enough to say them to you that first time," Jen woefully admitted; the usual clarity of her blue eyes clouding over. Reaching up, she gently traced Tracy's cheek with her finger. "I don't ever wanna hold back like that again …"

Tracy's eyes searched the hazy blue that gazed at her. "Hey …" she called softly, drawing Jen's full attention, "I've always known that you love me. Don't ever doubt that," she whispered. "I knew it was true long before you said it out loud. It was in the way you looked at me; in the stillness of your voice when you said my name. And when you finally told me you loved me, when you finally said those words, the timing was perfect," she quietly reassured; remembering that moment with such clarity that it might have happened only yesterday.

They both lay quiet for a moment, and then Tracy tenderly touched Jen's lips with her fingertips. "I love you even more now than I did then …" she quietly intoned; pressing a soft kiss to Jen's lips, then her shoulder and chest, before finally nuzzling into her neck.

Jen sighed contentedly. Life just didn't get any better. "I love holding you this way," she whispered, her fingers lightly stroking Tracy's arm, as she held her close. "Sometimes I wish we could just stay in bed together for _days_ …"

A smile sprouted on Tracy's lips, and she lightly kissed Jen's neck, before gazing up into those gorgeous blue eyes. "You know, if you'd only agree to _marry_ me, we could spend an entire _honeymoon_ in bed together …" she said suggestively; her eyebrow arched in emphasis.

Jen smiled at her, and lifting her head from the pillow, she planted a deliberate kiss on Tracy's lips. "Nice try," she playfully pronounced.

Tracy understood, without need of further explication. She reached up, gently brushing her fingers across Jen's cheek. "Five years ago, you said we could never be lovers," she quietly reminded. "I didn't give up on _that_, and look at us _now_," she said softly; brushing her lips against Jen's. "And I won't give up hope on this either," she declared.

"Oh, ya _won't_, huh?" Jen grinned; knowing she'd been forewarned.

"Huh-uh," Tracy grinned, shaking her head. "You'll agree to marry me _someday_ …" she challenged; kissing Jen again.

"_Maybe_ …" Jen countered; smiling into their kiss.

Several cacophonous thuds startled them from their kiss, announcing that the boys had started the ritual piling of toys into the tub. Tracy laughed. "I guess playtime is over for mommies," she said, as she reluctantly peeled herself off of Jen's body; both of them mourning the loss. She kneeled on their bed beside Jen, and grabbing her t-shirt from the foot of the bed, she slipped it on.

"Yeah, mom duties call," Jen sighed; sitting up, reaching across the bed for her t-shirt. Slipping it over her head, she leaned over, kissing Tracy again, before climbing from their bed; pulling Tracy along with her.

Tracy exhaled a disgruntled groan, and scooped her comfy jeans up off of the floor; slipping into them with ease, as Jen grabbed her jeans from the chair and did the same.

Within what seemed like mere seconds, they were both dressed, and with one final lingering kiss as they buttoned and snapped their jeans, they headed out the bedroom door.

Going their separate ways, Jen shepherded the boys into the bathtub, while Tracy headed toward the kitchen to begin preparations for a late dinner.

Before she even turned on the faucet, Jen found the bottom of the tub lined with a deluge of G.I. Joes, assorted Superheroes, and other such bath time favorites. She shook her head at the menagerie, and smiled softly, as she watched her two little boys, laughing as they stripped down for their bath. At eight and nine years old, they were no longer really all that little, she had to admit, and she found the acknowledgement of that fact bittersweet. Her bright blue eyes misted over with tears. They looked so much like their Daddy, with their lightly tanned complexions, those mops of unruly dark curls, and warm brown eyes, almost like saucers of melted chocolate; and she wished, for their sake, that he could be there to watch them grow up.

Forcing her melancholy aside, she remembered what fun bath time had been when they were truly little; Mr. Bubbles, Rubber Ducky, and a fleet of Fisher Price boats being their constant waterlogged companions. The whole world existed within that tub of water, and the possibilities were endless, as their imaginations wandered, taking them to faraway places where new adventures awaited them. They would play for hours if she would let them; finally dragging them out under duress, when their fingertips wrinkled like little prunes and their toes threatened to snap like popsicles. She would wrap them in thick towels, drying them off then, and warm their bodies with clean pajamas and a hug, before sending them on their way to whatever new adventure awaited them within the confines of their bedroom.

They were old enough now to wash and dress themselves, and she wondered how much longer it would be before bath time was no longer equated with adventure on the high seas, and the thought of being naked together became cringe-worthy. The thought sobered her, and she prayed that their innocence would last just a bit longer, for both their sake and hers, as she filled the tub with water warm enough that they could play for awhile, yet not hot enough to burn them.

As they climbed into the water, each grasping for their favorite toys, Jen couldn't help but chuckle to herself, as she recalled a scene that had unfolded in that very tub nearly six years prior. And then she closed her eyes, a bittersweet smile gracing her lips, as she relived some of the history that had led to that moment …

It was late summer, the year that Tracy had joined the staff at the Beacon, and they had been friends for nearly six months. The girl was young, to be certain, having just graduated high school the previous May; but Jen found her to be intelligent, articulate, and mature beyond her years. She possessed a genuine love for other cultures, and had become fluent in several languages, beginning with the Italian that her grandmother had taught her as a child, and moving on to include French and Spanish in high school, where she was afforded the opportunity to study abroad for two semesters, one in France and the other in Italy. Jen admired the girl's insatiable hunger for new experiences, and secretly wished that she had possessed some of the same.

They had bonded quickly, and soon became inseparable, spending many an evening, playing with the boys until bedtime; then talking, about work, and school, and their plans for the future, about music and books, and learning one another's stories, laughing until the wee hours of morning, forging what would become a lifelong friendship, and laying the groundwork for so much more, during those long, languishing days of summer.

Jen told Tracy the story of how she met and fell in love with a dashing young attorney named Jake Morgan. Clean-cut, and well-dressed, he was a muscular young man, not much taller than her, with broad shoulders, soft brown eyes that sparkled with hints of green and gold, wavy dark hair that looked like it might prove unruly if allowed to grow out just a little, and a smile that warmed her from the inside out. She met him while working at a luxury hotel in Boston, where he was attending a week-long seminar on forensic science and the law.

He flirted with her from the moment he walked in the door; asking her to dinner before his check-in had even been completed. She declined, of course; telling him that dating the clientele was strictly forbidden; and he responded with a roguish grin, aptly pointing out that he was not technically a guest at her fine establishment, given that she hadn't yet provided him a room key.

She laughed heartily, readily conceding his point. That rascally charm was already working its magic.

And then he added, with a winsome smile and something akin to boyish merriment dancing in his gorgeous dark eyes, that he would gladly sleep in his rental car, thus rectifying the problem, if only it meant she could accompany him to dinner.

Her response had been a perfectly arched eyebrow, and a playfully rhetorical question. "Has anyone ever told you you're _ridiculously_ flirtatious?" If he were only _half_ as compelling in court, she imagined he would have quite the lucrative career ahead of him.

"Ya know, I can _honestly_ say, not a _single_ soul," he answered; clearly amused by her question. "Least not until _you_, Princess," he added, the dimples in his cheeks prominent, even with only a hint of a smile.

"Ahh … an answer for _everything_," she sighed, continuing their banter.

"And for everything, an answer," he countered, with a mischievous grin.

"_Oh_, you're one of _those_, huh?" she teased; feigning contempt.

"Guilty as charged," he said; woefully lowering his head in mock shame. "Might as well _cuff_ me _now_," he sighed, extending his hands out in front of him in surrender.

"Were you in the _drama_ club?" she teased; easily keeping up her end of their repartee.

"Sadly, no," he answered; offering her a doleful expression. "Such a shame, too, because some of my performances have been Oscar-worthy," he sighed; shaking his head at the unfathomable loss.

"Oh, I'll just _bet_ they have," she laughed.

Had his playful personality not charmed her almost instantaneously, he surely would have won her over with those rugged good looks and that roguish grin; and defying all reason and logic, before she finished his check-in, she slipped him a note with her cell phone number. "My shift ends at five," she whispered, offering him a furtive grin, "Give me a call."

He accepted the number, and pocketed it, looking much like a five-year-old with a gumball machine and a pocket full of pennies. "Just so ya know, when your phone rings at ten after five, it'll be _me_," he said, that flirtatious grin on his face.

"I'll think about answering," she replied; feigning indifference, as she announced his room number, and handed him his key.

His fingers lightly brushed her palm as he accepted the key, drawing a small shiver from her. The sound drew his attention, and he met her eyes then; and with quiet sincerity, he whispered, "This just turned into the best day of my life."

She was powerless to control the erratic palpation of her heart, as she watched him walk away.

Six years her senior, he was kind and thoughtful, generous and principled, with a witty sense of humor and playfully boyish charm, and best of all, he was respectful of her beliefs; and she found him completely engaging in every imaginable way. Dinner that night turned into dinner every night that week; and after he changed his reservations, extending his stay in Boston by two days, just to be with her, they shared a relaxing weekend replete with endless laughter and romance.

They shared long, leisurely walks in Boston Common, ice cream and smoothies at Emack & Bolio's on Newbury Street, romantic breakfasts and lunches at some of her favorite outdoor café's, and an evening with the Boston Pops on Nantucket, where they enjoyed fine cuisine and dazzling music set against the gorgeous backdrop of an August evening on Jetties Beach. He had even attended church with her on Sunday morning; not only without complaint, but actually with an enthusiasm that had somewhat surprised her, though she knew it probably shouldn't have, given his intrinsically good nature.

He met her family that morning as well; greeting them with genuine warmth and ease, charming them as easily as he had charmed her. He proudly sat next to her during the service, listening intently, as her father delivered the sermon; and afterward, he asked if he might treat them all to a mid-afternoon lunch at the restaurant of their choosing. They had graciously accepted, and by the time their meal was finished, her sisters were completely enamored with him, and best of all, he had gained her father's coveted approval; not an easy feat, by any means.

Everything about that week had been perfect, and when he told her goodbye at the airport late on Sunday night, his kiss held within it a promise of tomorrow, and they both knew it was only the beginning.

He hadn't kissed her until their fifth date, and then, only after seeking her permission. He hadn't slept with her that weekend, either, or any of the weekends they shared together throughout their courtship, as doing so would have asked her to compromise her beliefs; and that was something he just wouldn't do. It wasn't that sex was foreign to him. On the contrary, he'd had his fair share of women during his football "glory days" in high school and undergrad. But he knew very well that there were women a man took to _bed_ … and women they took to the _altar_. Any truly _wise_ man could see that Jennifer Dylan was the kind of woman a man took to the altar. And Jake Morgan was a _very_ wise man.

As the weeks turned to months, she found herself falling head-over-heels for the handsome young attorney with the most expressive brown eyes she had ever seen; and when he proposed to her during a romantic dinner cruise on a private yacht on Boston Harbor one sultry August evening a year after they met, she hadn't hesitated for a moment before jumping into his arms, laughing and kissing him as, over and over, she alternately squealed and whispered, "yes."

She also hadn't hesitate when he asked her to relocate to Springfield, so that he could continue his pro-bono work with the local women's shelters, while continuing to build his career at the firm where he had worked since graduating from Harvard Law. "My position at the firm pays the bills, and it pays them well. And it keeps my father off my back," he had said forthrightly, "but the work I do for those women and their children, feeds my soul. I just can't imagine walking away from the commitment I've made to them." The emotion in his voice brought tears to her eyes; and there was no other answer she could give him, than another heartfelt "yes."

He was strong and determined in every aspect of his life, but never more so than when standing up to his father; marrying her, despite the tyrant's vehement objections that she wasn't of his caliber, and would only drag him down in his career. The simple truth was that Preston Morgan always operated from an agenda that suited only himself and his business, and ensuring that his son married well, meaning into a family with the suitable political connections, was his primary objective once Jake had finished law school. It was the first time in his life that he had willfully defied his father, and he counted it amongst the best decisions of his life.

"A tyrant will always find a pretext for his tyranny," Jake had said, quoting Aesop, as he attempted to comfort her after a particularly atrocious encounter with the caustic old man. "Really … this isn't about you, Princess. It's about his incessant need to control every minute detail of my existence," he had explained, as he held her close, kissing her temple. It was one of the reasons he was so determined never to limit her or take away her choices; his forward-thinking nature allowing her the freedom to be whatever she wanted to be, without his making demands upon her or attempting to control her life. And she believed him, having witnessed the way his father seemed to control everything around him, right down to the creases in the cloth napkins on the dinner table. Nothing escaped the man's scrutinizing eye; and no matter how hard one tried to please him, nothing was ever to his satisfaction. She wondered how _anyone_ could live with such discontentment in their heart.

She smiled brightly as she recounted their wedding day – a perfect June afternoon on the sun-kissed Nantucket beach where he had first kissed her; with her father officiating at the ceremony. Her sisters were there, standing up for her as she married Jake; and her older brother had managed to arrange his two week furlough to coincide with their wedding date, so that he could be there, as well.

Her mother cried buckets full of tears, her brother lectured Jake about taking good care of his "baby sister," while her sisters teased her mercilessly about her impending wedding night, and her father hugged her close, telling her how proud he was of her, and the choices she had made in her life. Nothing had ever felt better than that day, and as she realized that it would very likely be years before they were all together again, she found herself eternally thankful to have had her entire family there for the special day.

Then she blushed profusely, as she recalled their wedding night, saying only that it was "surprisingly better than I had anticipated, _thank God_, given the horror stories I had been told." She laughed then, saying, "I'm quite certain now, that those stories were fabricated to keep me from having sex before I was married."

Tracy laughed with her, telling her that she could certainly relate. Thanks to her Irish-Catholic father and her Italian-Catholic mother and grandmother, her family was equally as conservative, and she had grown up with a similar set of values.

And then Tracy had turned quiet, thoughtful, as she looked at Jen with tender regard. "If you had it to do all over again, knowing what you know now, would you still have waited?" she asked, her voice soft and comforting.

"Wow, a woman who isn't afraid to ask the _tough_ questions," Jen smiled, buying herself some time to consider her answer.

"Oh, I'm … I'm so sorry," Tracy said, gently touching Jen's hand with her own. "I didn't mean to be so intrusive …"

The touch of Tracy's hand warmed something inside Jen that had been cold since losing Jake. It both unnerved her and brought her comfort in the same moment. She didn't know it yet, but it was the kind of reaction that would mark her burgeoning relationship with Tracy as the weeks turned to months, then years. "Relax, okay?" she said soothingly; sandwiching that hand between her own. "I appreciate someone who makes me have to think before responding to them," she said candidly.

She turned pensive for a moment then, as she considered Tracy's question, and finally, her answer came. "Yes, I still would have waited," she said, the strength of her conviction evident in her tone. "There are some things I might have changed, like … I wouldn't have wasted a year planning our wedding. I would've married him the weekend he proposed. But I don't regret waiting until our wedding night to be with him," she said openly. "That decision honored our marriage, it honored my parents, and most of all, it honored _God_."

"Sounds like those things are really important to you," Tracy quietly observed; her regard for this woman increasing exponentially with every conversation they shared.

"Yes … Yes, they are," Jen had answered with a smile.

And finally, Jen described the excitement she and Jake had shared in learning they were pregnant just a few months after they were married. As long as Jen could remember, her greatest longing was to be a mother, and it had been exactly what they hoped for, to get pregnant quickly, and start their family together.

The pregnancy went smoothly, and she was able to continue working at the Beacon right up until the end. She didn't need to work at all, of course, but she wanted to, and Jake understood her need for a sense of self-satisfaction and independence. He was an absolute dream throughout the entire pregnancy, doting on her, insisting upon taking care of her every need when they were home; and calling to check on her when they were at work. And though he was concerned about the demands of her job in the later stages of her pregnancy, he wouldn't take that freedom away from her, and she loved him for that, and so much more.

She loved that he volunteered his time, taking on as many pro-bono cases as he could manage without compromising the integrity of his work, as he assisted battered women in their fight for their own freedom and for custody of their children and, on occasion, defending them against criminal charges when, out of fear for their safety, the battle turned deadly. He was staunch in is support of these women and their children, and she would often find him in his study, engulfed in tears over the stories of the abuse they had suffered, as he prepared their cases for trial. His tears didn't weaken him in her eyes, but rather, they made him stronger; moments such as those telling her how amazing he would be as a father. She couldn't wait to see such love in action.

Jacob Aaron Morgan II was born just a week shy of their first anniversary, and they couldn't have asked for a more breathtaking gift. She would forever carry in her heart the picture of Jake the first time he held his son – The image of a strapping young man, reduced to tears by a five pound, two ounce baby boy, who was the absolute spitting image of his Daddy, as he lay outstretched on Jake's forearms, his head tenderly cradled in those strong, capable hands.

Jacob was perfect in every way, and Jake was the proudest husband and father she had ever known. He carried pictures of his wife and son everywhere, showing anyone who would pay attention, and he literally beamed with pride when friends, colleagues, and even complete strangers commented about how beautiful their boy was, and how much he resembled his Daddy.

Their joy expanded exponentially when, just a few months later, they learned they were pregnant again. Her sisters had teased her mercilessly, saying things like, "Don't you know what causes that?" and "Haven't you heard of birth control? There are these amazing things called condoms, ya know." But she just laughed it off, telling them to watch out, because paybacks were a bitch, and then ignored them, as she and Jake happily began preparations to welcome their second son a few weeks after Jacob's first birthday.

Their joy was short-lived, however; crushed by a knock at their door late one Friday evening – A state patrolman, telling her that Jake had been killed in a drunk-driving accident on his way home from the office. The driver of the car that hit him was the teenaged son of a local politician; ironically, the same young man whom Jake, at the insistence of his father as a "favor amongst friends" had defended against drunk-driving charges just three months prior. Jake was good at what he did; and thanks to that, the boy had been set free with only probation and community service. Free to drive under the influence again.

And in a single moment, with the screeching of tires against pavement and the crunching and twisting of metal, their life was gone forever; leaving her alone at the age of twenty-three, with a toddler in her arms, and a new baby due any day. Jake was just shy of turning thirty, and they hadn't even made it to their second anniversary.

Her mother had come immediately when Jen called her with the news, and her father and sisters arrived in the days that followed; though, she could remember very little, if anything, of those seemingly endless days and nights. Her sisters had willingly tended to Jacob, while her parents helped her with funeral arrangements; her father taking on Jake's father in a battle over who would make such decisions. She hadn't the strength to even sit upright; let alone argue with the willful old man. Legally, of course, the rights fell to her; but Jake's father had endless amounts of money and a reputation for disregarding legalities, and true to character, he had been insistent upon having his own way. In the end, though, even with his bottomless bank account, the man had proven no match for her father and his interminable faith. She was eternally thankful for her family, and couldn't have imagined how she would have survived those long, anguishing days without them.

Dylan Ashton Morgan was born two days after his after his father's funeral; the stress of the ordeal having sent Jen into labor. Her mother was there with her, filling the role that should have been Jake's; and Jen was profoundly grateful for her. Her little boy had been born into a tumultuous sea of uncertainty, with Jen barely able to recall her own name in some of her darker moments. And the tears that she cried as she held him that first time were an incongruous amalgam of inexplicable joy tainted with immeasurable grief, as she gazed down at him, seeing her husband's eyes reflected back at her.

In the weeks and months that followed, there had been many days when every muscle and joint in her body ached, and the prospect of even moving a finger seemed torturous; let alone having to get out of bed. She wanted to fall apart; to lose herself in her grief, but that simply wasn't an option. She had two little boys who needed her, who looked at her with those big, brown eyes so full of trust and expectation, and she knew she was the all they had left in the world. Her father and sisters had returned to their lives in Boston following Jake's funeral, and her brother was in Afghanistan, running search-and-rescue operations for the ground troops near the Taliban stronghold of Kandahar. He had just started on his third tour of duty, and wasn't eligible for furlough for another six months at least.

It wasn't fair of her to expect any of them to uproot their lives for her; not in the long-term anyway, she had reasoned. She had chosen to quit school and move away. She had chosen Jake. And she had not a single regret over those decisions. It was with such reasoning as her impetus that she had insisted her mother return to Boston when Dylan was just two weeks old.

She could have returned to Boston with her mother, of course, but she didn't want to leave the home that Jake had bought for her. The place where they had shared so many precious memories. The bed where both of their sons had been conceived. The thought of that was far too overwhelming for her. And truth be told, even if she had returned to her parents, or if any of them had been willing to come to her rescue and stay in Springfield, their presence would have been but a mere band-aid on a gaping wound, because at the end of the day, no one else was Jake. And he was all that she wanted.

So every morning, she prayed for strength to make it through just one more day; and every night, she thanked God for sustaining her through even her darkest moments. And with her faith as her driving force, she set her course, squared her shoulders, and soldiered on.

Though it was difficult, Jen had opened up to Tracy about those dark times, the difficulties of losing her husband and raising two small boys on her own; and about the anger and resentment she felt toward Jake for having defended the very boy who took him away from her and their boys, and toward Jake's father for having insisted that he take that case in the first place. It wasn't Jake's area of expertise; there was no logical reason for him to have been involved. But the self-serving old man had wanted to secure a hold over the politician, and scoring a win in court for the man's son was just what he needed to accomplish his goal.

She hoped the leverage had been worth the cost.

It was a clear choice she had made though, to go it alone; a choice made to protect her children from her husband's family. They were powerful, wealthy, and would have provided generously for her boys, no doubt. But their provision came at a price: Control of her life and of her boys' futures. She wouldn't have that. Not after witnessing the way Jake's father had attempted to destroy him with his disapproving stares, cutting remarks, blatant manipulation, and deliberate stabs at his son's self-worth; despite the fact that Jake had built a lucrative career as a high-profile criminal defense attorney. _Her_ sons, she vowed, would never endure such condemnatory stares and outright abuse, and they would never be controlled by the likes of Preston Morgan; not while she had breath left in her body. And that was why, after Jake's death, she had taken the money from his life-insurance policy, paid off their house to ensure they would always have shelter, and placed the remainder of the insurance proceeds in trust for their boys; thanking God that Jake had been so proactive in protecting their family.

Later, upon the insistence of Jake's colleagues at the law firm, she filed suit against the boy, his family, and their insurance company on behalf of her sons; and when they prevailed, as they knew they would, she added the proceeds of the civil suit to the trust. The money was of little comfort to her, except that it secured her sons' futures, and thus she made the deposit, vowing never to touch any of that money except for their benefit, and to never accept a single cent from Jake's family.

And so it was on this summer evening that Jen and Tracy had decided on popcorn and movies, to commence promptly after bath time and jammies – a relaxing break from the heavy conversations that had taken place over the course of recent nights, as Jen had shared her story. The boys were two and three by this time, and they were thoroughly attached to Tracy after a summer of her consistent and nearly undivided attention. At their insistence, Tracy had taken on bath duty, while Jen picked out a movie that was age-appropriate for the boys, and yet wouldn't bore Mommy and Tracy to tears.

Luckily for her, their copy of Disney/Pixar's original _Toy Story_ had been easy to unearth from the growing pile of kid-friendly DVD's in their family room, and she quickly turned her attention to other matters at hand. Not wanting to start the popcorn before they were ready, lest it be cold by the time they finished their baths, Jen walked into the bathroom, disc in hand, to announce the movie choice and check on their bath time progress.

The sight she beheld as she stepped inside literally made her burst into a fit of laughter: Tracy, fully clothed in khaki shorts and black tank top, sitting in the tub between two giggling boys; her entire body covered, head to toe, in bubbles, with more being piled on by the second.

"_What_ are you _doing_?" Jen laughed, shaking her head at her friend.

Tracy's eyes danced with unrestrained mirth, as she gazed up at Jen and smiled; swiping away some of the suds from her face. "They wanted me to join them," she said simply, shrugging her shoulders helplessly, as if to say _what was I to do?_ before finishing her explanation, "and I figured this was the only appropriate way to accomplish that."

"You're a little bit crazy, ya know that?" Jen smiled; her genuine affection for the girl evident in her tone.

"I'm crazy about _them_," Tracy said softly. "_And_ _you_ …"

The latter part was nearly inaudible, but it hadn't escaped Jen's attention. Her heart skipped a beat, and she closed her eyes, leaning against the counter to steady herself. She knew she felt something stronger than friendship for the girl, but the notion of it was completely unfathomable. She was _eighteen_, for heaven's sake. And a _woman_! She had never been physically attracted to a woman before; but there was something about _this_ woman, something that drew her, like a moth to a flame. The girl had breathed life back into her with nothing more than her mere presence. It was intoxicating. She couldn't stay away from her, and she was at a complete loss as to what it meant, or what she should do about it. Even if she _could_ manage to wrap her head around it, her faith made such a relationship impossible; and beyond that, Jake's family would never stand for such a thing. They were staunch conservatives, wealthy, powerful, and well-connected, and they could take her boys away with the single stroke of a pen on a check to the right judge. She would never risk losing her boys; not to _that man_, or anyone else.

Those arguments would surface, one after the next, as they debated their relationship over the course of months, tumbling into years. And one-by-one, Tracy would debunk them; never once losing faith that in the end she would win Jen's heart. "I'm too _old_ for you." "Bullshit, you're no more my senior, than Jake was yours." The girl had a point, but Jen didn't want to hear it. "I _can't_ love you. You're a _woman_. The Bible says it's _wrong_ for us to be together that way." "You _do_ love me. Deny it all you want, but we _both_ know it's true. And it _isn't_ _wrong_. The Bible says we were formed in God's perfect image, and that He doesn't make mistakes. He would never condemn you just for loving me, when He's the one who _created_ love." She had no choice but to deny it. Her feelings for this girl flew in the face of everything she had ever known. But how _could_ she deny it, when these feeling suffused every part of her being? "How can you be so certain you want to be with me, when you've never been with anyone _else_?" "How did you know you wanted to be with _Jake_?" The question was gentle and sincere rather than confrontational, and it had stopped Jen in her tracks; leaving her mind reeling for weeks. "Jake's father will try to take my boys away." Her precious little boys were all she had left of Jake, and the thought of losing them terrified her. "Then we'll _fight_ him, and if we have to, we'll take the boys away, to somewhere he can't find us." The flash of uncertainty in Jen's blue eyes had prompted Tracy to continue, her voice soft, like a warm caress that suffused Jen's body, "Don't you get it? There's _nothing_ I wouldn't do, to be with you, _Cara_. I _love_ you." Those three words, spoken so firmly, yet so tenderly in the soft, velvety cadence of Tracy's voice, always made Jen's heart stop, and she had given in to the slow, sultry kisses that followed; allowing herself a transitory moment to feel, to experience the physical manifestation of Tracy's love; but she couldn't bring herself to return those words. It was one thing to _feel_ them, to acknowledge them in her head; but to lend voice to them, to actually speak them out loud, felt like a betrayal of her love for Jake. And when all other arguments had been presented and debunked, the strongest one remained: She still loved Jake, and nothing would ever change that …

Opening her eyes, Jen conjured up a smile. "How does _Toy Story_ sound?" she posed; showing them the DVD case.

Dylan squealed excitedly, flinging water everywhere, as he hopped up and down, clapping his hands. And then he slipped, losing his balance, and Tracy scooped him up before he could hit the water; pulling him to her in a protective embrace. He giggled and kicked, as she nuzzled against his sweet cherub face, "Be _careful_, Mi_ Cariño_," she softly admonished, kissing a dimpled cheek.

Jen's smile was genuine then, as the endearment reached her ears. _How could I Not feel something for you? Look at the way you are with my babies …_ It flew in the face of everything she had ever believed; yet it felt like the most natural response in the world to simply love this girl.

Reaching behind her, she grabbed a towel from the counter. "You stay put while I get them dressed," she instructed with a grin, pointing at Tracy. "You're gonna be a _mess_ to dry off."

"Could be fun …" Tracy replied airily, a glimmer something Jen couldn't quite gauge in those dark eyes. The girl had perfected the art of suggestive undertones.

Jen hit the lever releasing the plug, and the water started to drain, as she wrapped the towel around Jacob, lifted him from the tub, and began the drying process.

Sitting Dylan down in the draining water, Tracy shifted to her feet, crouching down. "Hand me a towel, would you?" she requested. "I'll get _Splash_ here dried off," she grinned.

The requested towel was proffered with a soft chuckle and a thankful smile, and Tracy returned the smile in kind. Lifting Dylan from the water, she stood him on the throw rug just outside the tub. "Be still, okay?" she instructed, wrapping the towel around him.

Chewing on his finger, he nodded, submitting to the playful jostling, as she dried him off; arms, torso, legs, and feet, each in methodical order. He giggled and squirmed when she dried his neck, and she laughed, tickling him until he screeched with the carefree laughter of a two-year-old. And finally, with a quick tousling of the mop of damp curls on his head, he was deemed ready for pajamas.

Fully dressed in his light blue Scooby-Doo jammies, Jen turned Jacob over to Tracy, who swiftly scooped him up in her arms; playing with him just like she had his baby brother. She turned him upside down, and tickled him, giving him raspberries on his tummy until he shrieked with laughter. And when she finally set him down, he smiled at her, flashing those perfect dimples, and she fell just a little bit more in love. He insisted upon a hug and kiss from her then, and with that and a quick tousling of his dark curls, he raced off to claim his place on the family room sofa; his bare feet slapping against the hardwood floors as he ran.

Turning her attention to Dylan, Jen shook her head at the little handful of naked boy, prancing around in circles. Wrangling him with the skill of the experienced mother she was, she quickly diapered him. "You're _lucky_ he didn't _pee_ on you, ya know," she grinned at Tracy, as she slipped him into his dark blue Elmo jammies. Potty-training was on the horizon, and she admittedly couldn't wait for diapers to be nothing more than a fading memory.

Tracy laughed. "Believe me, I know," she said drolly.

Jen laughed with her.

A quick hug and kiss from both Mommy and Tracy, and Dylan was off too. His gate wasn't nearly as steady as Jacob's, of course, but Jen smiled at the familiar sound of bare feet padding down the hallway.

"They're growing up so fast," Jen said wistfully; tears misting her eyes, as she folded their towels and hung them to dry.

A gentle touch of her hand on Jen's arm communicated Tracy's empathy for her friend. "They're amazing little boys," she quietly complimented.

Jen's smile was small, but genuine, as she met the sincerity of Tracy's eyes. "Thank you," she whispered; gently squeezing the hand on her arm.

And then they heard giggling; most assuredly the result of an impromptu wrestling match on the sofa, and they laughed together at the undeniable cuteness of it all, as Tracy pulled her sodden sneakers from her feet. They made a loud, slurpy kind of sucking sound as the suction was released, and then hit the bottom of the tub with a cacophonous thud. A pair of drenched white ankle socks soon joined them.

"The _shoes_, too? _Really_?" Jen said; amusement registering in her tone.

"I don't believe in doing _anything_ half-way," Tracy replied nonchalantly; but again, Jen noted that suggestive undertone. Or was it just her imagination? Wishful thinking, perhaps? She had to stop thinking this way.

"You love my boys," Jen quietly observed; distracting herself from those other thoughts, as she handed Tracy a thick, white bath towel.

Tracy dabbed at droplets of water on her neck. "Yes," she quietly admitted, "very much." She glanced at Jen through thick dark lashes then. "And I'm quite enamored with their Mommy, as well …" she confessed; her voice soft and alluring. She stripped off her tank top and shorts, dropping them into the tub; leaving only a matching set of lacy black undergarments to cover her perfectly tanned and extremely toned body.

Jen blushed, both from the comment and the girl's lack of clothing; and Tracy smiled at the response. She enjoyed having such an effect on the woman; and the knowledge of that both surprised and unnerved her.

Diverting her eyes, Jen suddenly found the Italian porcelain floor tiles completely captivating. It wasn't the first time the girl had so brazenly flirted with her; and she had a strong suspicious that it wouldn't be the last. "I can't believe you got in the water with your clothes and shoes on," she chuckled, attempting to divert the conversation. "Let me get you something dry to wear."

Tracy laughed airily; her youthful exuberance shining in her soft brown eyes. Wrapping the towel around her body, she managed to wiggle out of the matching bra and panties, without inciting any further blushing from Jen. "I have a change of clothes and a pair of basketball shoes in the car."

"Running away from home?" Jen suggested; an attempt at lightening the tension between them.

Stepping out of the tub, leaning closer, Tracy husked, "I was hoping you would ask me to stay tonight;" her warm breath tickling Jen's ear, as gentle yet insistent fingers dallied against the palm of Jen's hand. There was no question as to her intentions, and the slight shudder of Jen's body and the soft gasp that escaped her mouth told Tracy the message had been both received and processed.

Jen cursed herself. She had walked right out of the frying pan, directly into the fire; and something inside her told her it wouldn't be the last time. Not by any means.

Tracy seriously didn't know what had come over her. She hadn't meant to say it, and was shocked to realize she meant it. She had never been so blatantly flirtatious with anyone before; let alone with a woman. But there was something about _this_ woman that drew her, and she was powerless to control the things that tumbled out of her mouth; never mind the things that her hands did of their own volition …

"Where are your car keys? I'll get your change of clothes while you rinse the bubbles out of your hair," Jen said, attempting to sound unaffected by the towel-clad girl whose breath she still felt lingering in places it hadn't even touched; and Tracy smiled at the catch in Jen's voice. She was anything but unaffected, and they both knew it.

"They're on the kitchen counter next to my cell phone," Tracy answered. "Thank you," she said softly. And with the light touch of her hand to Jen's arm, she stepped into the adjacent shower stall; dropping the towel just outside the door. "There's a black gym bag in the trunk," she called out over the sound of cascading water, "The shoes should be right next to it."

Jen could see the silhouette of the girl's naked form through the lightly frosted glass door, and a flash of heat whipped through her own body. She told herself that it meant nothing; that she was just lonely, and missing that physical connection with Jake. But even she knew that wasn't the entire truth.

She sighed softly, attempting to shove the image from her mind, and slipped out of the bathroom; praying to God she could collect her composure before they settled in for the movie. Clearly, it was destined to be a long night. The problem was, she wasn't certain whether that was good or bad.

* * *

Stepping out onto the back porch, Tracy quickly switched on the gas grill; then ran back inside, rubbing her arms to ward off the chill. Dinner would be lighter fare this evening, given the lateness of the hour – grilled tilapia seasoned with fresh cilantro and a light lemon-butter sauce, garnished with freshly prepared peach-mango salsa, and served with wild rice and green beans. It was a favorite of theirs, and Tracy couldn't help the grin that covered her face, as she remembered the first time she had prepared this particular dish for Jen and the boys.

A wave of heat suffused her entire body, and she drew in a deep breath, warding off the rising tide of desire she felt for the woman who fulfilled her every need. And knowing that such continued reminiscences would only leave her wanting more, she forced her full attention onto their evening meal; telling herself that the two of them could relive those memories together, after the boys were in bed.

Running a sink full of hot soapy water, she reached into the third drawer down on the right, grabbing a clean wash cloth. Dipping the cloth in the water, she quickly rung it out, and began wiping down the countertop, readying it for her dinner preparations. As her hand guided the wet, blue and white gingham cloth across the smooth, gray granite, she thought about the countless times she had performed this ritual over the past six years.

She loved this house, and the expansive kitchen, in particular, with its opulent hand-carved cabinetry, the rich, textured appearance of the stone floor tiles, sporting hints of blues and grays that drew in the warm undertones in the wallpaper and paint, the stainless-steel appliances, including the oversized French-door refrigerator, two side-by-side gas cook ranges, a huge built-in double oven, and the vast expanse of counter space provided by the center island that stretched nearly twelve feet in length and ten feet wide; housing the sink and dishwasher, and the bulk of the storage space for large items such as pots and pans, crock pots, and the like, as well as the hidden treasure of this state-of-the-art kitchen: the warming oven.

At the end of the island nearest the living room, there were four leather-padded, armed barstools with high backs; allowing company to sit comfortably and chat whilst the cook, meaning Tracy, attended to her duties. This kitchen was a Master Chef's dream, and she often wondered to herself if perhaps Jake had held some secret hope that such an inviting milieu would inspire in Jen a willingness to learn at least a few culinary skills. If that had been his plan, clearly it had failed, as Jen detested even the mere thought of cooking, and even macaroni and cheese had often presented a challenge to her.

Tracy, on the other hand, loved to cook; loved the creativity of it, and loved the appreciation she received from her family, meaning not only Jen and the boys, but also her family of origin, each time they sat down to enjoy a meal together. She remembered how mother and grandmother, whom she affectionately referred to as "Mamá" and "Grand-mère," thanks to her love of languages and cultures, had taught her to cook when she just a young girl, and how much she enjoyed that shared time together. The kitchen had always been "their place"; her sisters having no real interest in learning anything regarding the culinary arts. They complied with their mother, albeit begrudgingly so, and submitted to the occasional tutelage; all the while plotting their eventual escape. But Tracy always stayed, her attention fully engaged, as her Mamá and Grand-mère passed on family recipes and trade secrets, always tempered with love, laughter, and memories of times spent with their own mothers and grandmothers as those recipes and secrets had been passed down to them.

She smiled to herself, as she remembered their times together; vowing to invite Mamá and Grand-mère over for an afternoon of culinary extravagance very soon. Perhaps they would make chili and a variety of homemade soups to be frozen for later consumption. Tracy had grown accustomed to preparing such items in advance so that Jen would have an easy time of it on nights when she couldn't be home to cook for them.

Then she thought about how fortunate she was that such an afternoon was even possible with Mamá and Grand-mère, and once again, she felt a wave of thankfulness for her family of origin, that they had been willing to look beyond the confines of their religion, offering their unwavering support of the family she had created with Jen and their boys. Though it killed her to acknowledge that the extending of such support would even be questioned in this day and age, she knew what a gift it truly was; especially given the cruelty of the rejection Jen had felt from her own family of origin, without her even telling them outright about their relationship. She often felt the pangs of guilt over the loss Jen had endured for the sake of loving her. She never imagined such a heinous thing could happen; a glaring indication of the immaturity of her youth. She had reassured Jen that all would be well every step of the way; but she had never considered that Jen's family would abandon her. She never saw it coming. She was older now; a bit jaded by what she had witnessed, and most of all, there was always that lingering sense of guilt. But through it all, Jen had insisted that she never regretted loving her, not for a moment, and that she wouldn't change a thing, except perhaps the years that had been wasted while she grappled with reconciling her faith with her love for Tracy, and learning that she could love someone else, without betraying her love for Jake.

Tracy lifted another prayer of thanks to her God for the blessing of her entire family; and then wiping the tears from her eyes, she turned her full attention toward the dinner preparations.

Pulling the butter container, two fresh lemons, and the package of thawed tilapia from the refrigerator, she set them on the kitchen counter. Then, opening the tilapia, she quickly rinsed the filets under the faucet; placing them in a glass baking dish.

A few dollops of butter landed in a small glass dish, and she placed it in the microwave to melt; turning her attention then to the lemons. Slicing them in half, she grasped two halves in her hands, squeezing them over the filets; then, flipping them over, she repeated the process with the other two halves.

Grasping the bunch of fresh cilantro, she considered it for a moment. A product of the same plant that birthed the coriander seed, cilantro was one of those precarious herbs that one either loved, or hated, with no room for middle ground or even friendly debate. She loved the light citrus overtones of the plant, and the way it could be used to "lift" other flavors as it mixed with them, and thus, she used it in any recipe that might benefit from its unique gustatory nuances; thankful that Jen and the boys weren't opposed to it.

Her movements were quick, yet measured, as she chopped the cilantro, mixed a portion of it with the melted butter, and soaked the filets with the mixture. While the filets marinated, she pulled the peaches, mangos, and the remainder of the necessary ingredients for the salsa from the refrigerator and pantry, setting them on the counter, before starting the rice. And once the filets had been sufficiently marinated, she took them outside, placing them on the waiting grill.

The flames sputtered and the fish sizzled, and with a satisfied smile, she returned to the kitchen; leaving the back door just slightly ajar. The aroma of grilling tilapia quickly seeped in through the open door, filling the kitchen, and then wafting out into the remainder of the house, as she turned her full attention to the salsa.

* * *

The aroma of dinner called to Jen, drawing her back to the present. She watched the boys splashing around in the water, and smiled. So much had happened in the past six years; half of them spent living suspended between fear and desire as she grappled with her feelings for Tracy, and the other half basking in the love she had found in the arms of the one who completed her. What she realized, though, was that she had acknowledged her love for Jake without hesitation. She had quit college after her sophomore year, moving away from her family and friends to be with him. She had taken that chance for _him_

.

But now it was _Tracy_ who shared her life, Tracy who loved her boys, Tracy who now meant more to her than anyone else. She had spent more of her life loving this woman than she had her husband, and yet, she had never acknowledged that love to anyone other than Tracy; not really, anyway. Her family "knew," of course, but they never discussed it. The past three years had been an endless stream of veiled innuendo and disapproval from her mother, passive-aggressive comments from her sisters, and deafening silence from her father. She hadn't heard from her brother, so she could only assume his response was attuned to theirs. And the three years prior to that, when she was grappling with her feelings, hadn't been a picnic with her family either. Her mother and sisters had picked up on the tiny nuances of her relationship with Tracy; things that seemed more intimate than just friendship, but that Jen couldn't bring herself to acknowledge. Based upon those nuances, they had formed assumptions that fueled their behavior; making Jen cringe at the thought of even talking with them. And thus began the slow disintegration of her relationship with her family.

Tracy's family knew, and had been incredibly supportive, and Jen was eternally grateful for them; but beyond that, no one of any great importance even had a clue. It struck her, how unfair it truly was that she had failed to openly acknowledge Tracy's importance in her life, and beyond that, how unfair it was that she had expected Tracy to lie, even if only by omission, about who she was, and what they meant to one another. Admittedly, it wasn't the first time she had considered such matters; but this time, she knew she had to take action. She wondered if she could ever do enough to make things right.

She sighed achingly at the ponderings, and after a stern but admittedly futile admonishment to both boys not to make a mess with the water, she left them to their own devices, heading toward the source that beckoned her: Tracy.

* * *

With Natalia's rhetorical question hanging in the air around them, Olivia opened her mouth, poised with a deliciously snarky response. But she was interrupted by Diane's arrival with the requested wine service.

"Your wine, Ms. Spencer**,**" the bartender announced, setting the crystal stemware down on the table. "The Altesino Brunello di Montalcino, 1990," she said**, **presenting the bottle draped against her left hand.

She easily could have passed this tedious duty off on the wait staff, but she couldn't resist an opportunity to observe the hotelier and her executive assistant up close. She smelled victory on the horizon, and wanted to be the first to have definitive proof of their illicit affair, as she considered it. After all, it couldn't be more than a forbidden tryst, given the hotelier's reputation as a man-eating python, and the executive assistant's illogical affinity for all things Godly, she reasoned. Either way, though, she didn't care, as long as it meant money in her pocket.

Diane watched them both with a scrutinizing eye, as Olivia took the bottle from her hand, inspecting it thoroughly. She checked the vineyard, the style, and the vintage, ensuring that it was the bottle she had requested and, once satisfied, she handed it back to Diane; confirming her approval with a nod of her head.

"Thank you, Ms. Spencer," Diane said, without missing a beat. She uncapped the top, reached into the deep pocket of her apron, retrieving a corkscrew, and began the process of uncorking the bottle. Round and round, she twisted it, until it was securely in the center of the cork, and then pressing down on the handles, she released the seal on the vintage wine, allowing the air to breathe life into it, as she set the cork in front of Olivia for inspection.

Olivia picked up the cork, checking it carefully, making certain that it was alternately wet and dry in the appropriate places, indicating that the bottle had been properly stored and the wine was likely to be at its most excellent.

Another nod of Olivia's head informed Diane that the cork was acceptable, and that she should continue with the presentation. Diane lifted one of the crystal wine glasses between her index and middle fingers, and poured a small amount for the hotelier, setting the glass in front of her.

Olivia lifted the glass, swirling the wine around, exposing it to more oxygen and releasing more of the aromatic molecules that comprised the essential components of a wine's bouquet, before lifting and tilting it, taking in the depth of its color from all sides, and beneath. It possessed an opulent, dark color, almost scarlet in appearance, and as she lifted the glass to her nose, drawing in the distinct aromas of black truffles, wild berries, vanilla, and cedar, she found the color and aroma to be a perfectly harmonious blend.

Closing her eyes, she sighed contentedly; and satisfied with the opulent blend, she pressed the delicate crystal to her lips, tasting the rich essence of the wine on her lips and tongue. She pursed her lips, breathing in, allowing oxygen to pass over the wine as it lay on her tongue, releasing even more esters. It was full-bodied, with velvety tannins, and she slowly allowed it to pass through her mouth, savoring it until the last drop had been swallowed; allowing her the fullest gustatory profile available to the human palate. It was a divinely sensual experience, and she basked in the long opulent aftertaste for several moments, before finally giving Diane the final nod to serve the chosen wine.

"Yes, Ma'am," Diane acknowledged, lifting the unsullied crystal glass from the table, filling it with an ample serving.

She set the glass down in front of Natalia. "Ms. Rivera," she said, with a nod of acknowledgment; then reached for Olivia's glass, repeating her actions. And all the while she was going through the motions, it didn't escape her attention that the executive assistant's eyes had been fixed upon hotelier, almost as if mesmerized by her, as she inspected the bottle, then the cork, and later, as she swirled the sample of wine around in the glass, slowly drew in its aroma, and then finally tasted it. And it definitely didn't escape her that the executive assistant had moved infinitely closer to the hotelier, placing a firm but gentle hand upon the hotelier's inner thigh in the midst of the presentation. The sharp corresponding intake of air by the hotelier hadn't been lost on her either. Jackpot.

"Ms. Spencer," she said, by way of acknowledgment, as she set the hotelier's filled glass in front of her.

"Thank you, Diane," Olivia said, "And please ensure that we're not disturbed except for the serving of our meal," she added, by way of dismissal, and the bartender knew it was time to take her leave.

Diane nodded and smiled briefly at the hotelier. "Yes, Ma'am," she said, excusing herself from the table.

Olivia turned to Natalia and smiled. After the day they had endured, the taste of this wine on her lips and tongue was nearly orgasmic, and while she was certain Natalia wouldn't quite get the full effect, still, she couldn't wait to share it with her. "Try it," she said, by way of encouragement. "Oh, but first … a toast: To you, Na_talia_. Just because I _love_ you," she whispered softly; her eyes shining, reflecting the love in her voice.

The distinctive sound of crystal rang out when their glasses touched, and a soft smile broke across Natalia's lips, as she leaned in, "I love you so much," she whispered; kissing Olivia tenderly, before taking her first taste of the wine.

Natalia knew that Olivia kept the farmhouse stocked with decent wine, never anything cheap; but this was different, and she was uncertain of what to expect. She offered the hotelier a nervous smile then, and lifted the glass to her lips.

The heady aroma filled her nostrils before the flavor touched her lips. It was more intense than she was accustomed to, and it made her head spin just a little. And the taste, heavier on her lips and tongue as she savored it, clung to the back of her throat long after it had been swallowed. It was a far different experience, but certainly not an unpleasant one by any means, and she offered Olivia one of her dimpled smiles as she set the delicate crystal glass back on the table.

"You _like_ it?" Olivia asked, her eyes dancing expectantly.

"I really _do_," Natalia answered, and she found herself pleasantly surprised that she actually meant it. Not that she would intentionally lie to Olivia but, in her experience, gratuitous extravagance rarely satisfied the way simple things, things garnered through hard, honest work did, and she truly hadn't expected to find the wine so pleasurable.

"I thought you might," Olivia said, almost demurely, as she glanced at Natalia through thick eyelashes.

The sight of Olivia looking at her that way endeared the women to her even more, and Natalia sighed softly, her heart swelling within her chest. She reached out, cradling Olivia's left cheek in her hand, as she leaned in again, lightly brushing her lips across the other cheek; catching the corner of the hotelier's mouth in a brief kiss as she pulled her lips away.

Olivia turned her head, tenderly kissing the palm of that hand, as liquid jade flowed up to meet the softness of cascading mahogany.

Natalia smiled at her, and the tenderness that emanated from within the woman suffused Olivia's entire body with warmth from head to toe. She leaned closer, taking Natalia's face in her hands, kissing her softly, yet with deliberate intent.

When Olivia relinquished Natalia's mouth, they fell into one another's eyes again, and a flicker of recognition passed through dark eyes, as she quietly said, "Me, too …" in response to the hotelier's silent, yet tangible declaration of love.

She leaned back into her seat then, her eyes falling to the open bottle of wine and crystal stemware on the table. "So … what was all this …" her words trailed off, replaced by the chaotic movement of her hands, indicating the whole of the presentation process; then picked up again, "that you were doing with the wine?"

Olivia chuckled at the familiarity of Natalia's animations, wondering who had rubbed off on whom, and settled in for a discussion regarding the finer points of wine tasting. "Well, first, I checked the bottle to ensure the correct one was being presented, paying special attention to the vintage, which is also known as the date of harvest," she said, pointing out the date on the bottle, "because mistakes are most often made with the vintage," she explained.

Natalia nodded her head, indicating her understanding. "Why is the cork so important?" she asked, moving the conversation forward.

A soft smile splayed across Olivia's visage, as she considered the question. Natalia had clearly picked up on things very quickly, which didn't surprise her in the least. "The condition of the cork is a good indication as to whether or not the wine has been stored properly, and storage can have an impact upon the preservation of the wine," she tutored.

"How so?" Natalia asked, wide-eyed, and eager to learn.

"Well, the cork needs to remain moist in order to keep a good seal," Olivia expanded. "It should be wet on the end that was inside the bottle and dry on the end that was outside. If it's _dry_ on the inside, that means that the wine was stored improperly in an upright position, and if it's stored that way for a long period of time, the wine can oxidize. If the cork is _wet_ on the outside, that means there's a hole in it; and again, air can get into the bottle and turn the wine to vinegar," she patiently explained, knowing this evening was only the beginning of her tutelage, and that she had all the time in the world to school Natalia in the ways of fine wine and gourmet cuisine, as well as a few other titillating subjects.

"So … air is _good_ for wine when you're ready to _drink_ it, which is why they say you let it _breathe_, but … it's _bad_ when the wine is being _stored_, because it turns _sour_," Natalia surmised.

"Exactly," Olivia confirmed; once again impressed with Natalia's ability to pull concepts together into a coherent package. "And that's why you swirl the wine around in the glass before tasting it, too. The swirling motion exposes it to more oxygen and that releases more of the aromatic molecules that comprise the essential elements of what we call the wine's _bouquet_, or … the total aromatic experience of the wine."

Natalia offered her a confused expression, and Olivia set out to explain. "Okay, so … when I inspected the wine after Diane poured it in the glass, I was looking at the color, because that gives me a clue as to the grape variety, and whether or not the wine was aged in wood. That's important, because the way a wine is aged affects its flavor. And when I smelled it, I was looking for the distinct aromas of the grape variety and a hint at the aging process, as well. Those factors allowed me to anticipate the wine's flavors," she explicated. "What I mean is … the deep color of the wine, coupled with the intense aroma, told me to expect a full-bodied, or _heavy_, taste. That's why it lingered on your palate, and at the back of your mouth, long after you swallowed it."

Natalia listened to every word, regarding the hotelier with rapt attention; soaking up every morsel of knowledge up like a sponge. And when Olivia finished speaking, Natalia looked at her in wide-eyed wonderment. "Wow, you knew all of _that_ just from _looking_ at it, and _sniffing _it," she said; more an utterance of awe, than an actual question.

"Are you making fun of me?" Olivia asked, giving her the arched eyebrow.

"What? No!" Natalia quickly replied, "I just meant that …"

But before Natalia could finish her explanation, Olivia was already laughing.

"Stop it!" Natalia exclaimed, slapping Olivia's arm, a slight blush tinting her tanned cheeks. Sometimes she hated being teased. Her expression turned indignant then, "If I were making fun of you, I would've said something _snarky_, like … 'So you knew how the wine would taste just from _ogling_ it, and _shoving_ your _nose_ inside?'"

A roguish grin slowly crept across Olivia's visage. This was too easy. _Oh, the possibilities_, she thought. "Well, I'll certainly know how something _else_ will taste just from ogling it, and shoving my nose inside," she mumbled under her breath; her heart rate increasing, body temperature rising just from the mere _thought_ of loving Natalia in _that_ way. It simultaneously excited her, and made her more nervous than she'd ever felt in her life.

And then her thoughts took on a life of their own, as her unspoken fears rose to the surface. What if she couldn't go through with it? In _theory_, the prospect of making love to Natalia, especially in that way, excited her beyond words. In _practice_, well, that was another story entirely. What if she wasn't _good_ at it? At first consideration, the notion that she wouldn't excel at something sexual seemed ludicrous to her. Yet in the same moment, she had to acknowledge that everything about being with Natalia was uncharted territory, and this act in particular, was exceptionally disconcerting to her. What if Natalia didn't enjoy it? She wanted so much to please her, to make her feel things, to give her experiences she'd never had before, to share the most intimate experience she could imagine with the woman she loved; and the mere thought that Natalia wouldn't enjoy their lovemaking, or worse yet, might be _repulsed_ by it, made her question the prudence in ever trying at all. After all, ignorance is bliss, she reasoned.

Olivia had contemplated such questions myriad times, and though her innate pessimism would never allow her to conclude that things would work out, the internal dialogue always left her feeling more than a little turned on. She shuddered slightly, and a flicker of desire flashed through her eyes, her breath catching, as those thoughts revolved into sensations, manifesting themselves physically in the form of a tingling ache and a flooding of liquid heat into her nether regions. She crossed her legs and squeezed; reveling in that tingling ache at the apex of her thighs, as the corners of her mouth twitched into a roguish grin.

The comment was uttered quietly, but not quietly enough that the din of cutlery and conversation surrounding them could tamp it down. The illicit undertone didn't escape Natalia, but she was clueless as to its inherent implications. "I don't know what that means …" the ingénue glowered, her lower lip jutting out.

Olivia slowly raked desirous eyes over Natalia's body, her thoughts churning a thousand different directions, as she made her way to that beautiful face; and upon her arrival, she offered her a playful, yet ravenous grin. "Trust me, you _will_ …" she growled; prompting that familiar dipping quickening to flutter deep in Natalia's belly, as nipples tightened, straining against confining lace for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. _Sometimes I wonder if I'll survive you …_

The urgent need within her was overwhelming, and Natalia quickly dropped Olivia's gaze, as a secondary blush painted her cheeks crimson; heat splaying throughout her entire body. There had always been an undercurrent of sensuality in everything Olivia said and did, and now that Natalia was more attuned to it, she found that it left her in a constant state of nervous excitement. It was oftentimes confusing to her, this paradoxical state of being, but she couldn't help but enjoy it, and for that, she wouldn't apologize.

With the fire still burning low in her belly, she grinned at Olivia then, and canting her head to one side the way she often did when she was playing with the hotelier, she asked, "Is that something _else_ I should Google?"

Throwing her head back, Olivia laughed heartily. "Definitely not," she replied, her eyes widening, as she shook her head back and forth. "There are _some_ things better learned … _en vivo_," she said, the corners of her mouth sporting that dastardly grin.

"Ahh … so you want to teach me this one _personally_ – do you?" Natalia assumed, grinning at Olivia's use of the Latin term meaning 'within the living'.

"_Oh_, very _definitely_ so …" Olivia husked, eyes smoldering as she gazed into liquid mahogany.

Natalia blushed again, and leaned in, nuzzling Olivia's ear. "I can't wait," she whispered, and it was true: her fears, her uncertainties about being physically intimate with Olivia were many, and unknowingly, those qualms paralleled the hotelier's in some ways, but beneath her doubts lay the fledgling embers of desire; sparking, growing ever more intense with each kiss, be it tender or passionate, each loving touch, each gentle caress of Olivia's hands.

She lightly brushed her lips against the hotelier's cheek; she could feel the wobbly smile form on Olivia's mouth, as she pressed her lips against the smooth flesh, and she smiled, too. "Just being with you like this makes me happy," she quietly confessed; prompting Olivia to turn her head, brushing Natalia's mouth in a tender kiss.

When their lips parted, Olivia leaned her forehead against Natalia's, smiling again. "It makes me happy, too," she whispered; planting another brief kiss on the other woman's lips.

But brief wasn't in Natalia's vocabulary, at least not for _this_ evening, and it didn't take her long to engage the hotelier's mouth in a more thorough exploration of this concept of "being happy."

* * *

Sauntering into the kitchen, Jen sidled up to Tracy, whose hands were busily dicing another peach. Wrapping her arms around Tracy's waist, she nuzzled against her cheek, "Smells _divine_," she whispered, her thoughts drifting back to the night Tracy had first prepared this particular dish. Who would've thought a plate of leftovers and a shared glass of wine could lead to the best sex of her life? And yet, it had led to that, and so much more.

She smiled, brushing her lips against soft skin, "Might I look forward to a repeat performance tonight?" she crooned; and Tracy knew exactly what she meant. "You set quite a _precedent_ that first night, ya know …"

A delightful tingle ran down Tracy's spine, at the sensation of Jen's breath on her skin, the insinuation in her voice, and she smiled roguishly. Halting the knife, she set it on the cutting board, turning to meet Jen's eyes. As she held Jen's gaze, a flicker of desire flashed through those sparkling blue eyes, igniting a flame deep within her own body, "_I'd_ put _money_ on it," she said suggestively; slipping her hand behind Jen's neck, drawing her into a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

Taking Tracy's face in her hands, a slow moan escaped Jen's mouth, as her lips parted, allowing their kiss to deepen. That simple gesture evoked memories of the first time Tracy had kissed her; transporting her back to the moment she first experienced complete sensory overload.

Accepting the invitation, Tracy dipped her tongue inside, lightly grazing the tip against its eager counterpart, teasing it, before delving deeply into the wet warmth of Jen's mouth. She deftly shifted Jen's body, trapping the woman between her own body and the kitchen counter; her right knee easily slipping into place between Jen's legs, as she kissed her slowly, deeply.

Just the perfect amount of pressure with the lifting of that knee, coupled with the caressing of a breast through her t-shirt, and Jen was groaning at the intimate contact; her body craving more. Lost in the moment, the racing of her pulse warred with the pooling of liquid heat between her thighs; Tracy's hands, mouth and tongue imparting both momentary pleasure, and a promise of things to come.

And then, as quickly as the moment began, it was drawn to a screeching halt, as a timer went off in what seemed like a distant fog; calling for Tracy's attention. Simultaneous moans of discontent marked the end of their kiss; neither of them happy with the intrusion.

Leaning her forehead against Tracy's temple, Jen sighed. "I don't want you to stop …" she whispered, her voice like liquid desire.

Tracy smiled, nuzzling Jen's ear; lightly kissing the lobe. She didn't want to stop either; she hadn't wanted to stop in the bedroom earlier, and she certainly didn't want to stop now. But she knew they had to, at least for the time being. "Well, if I don't, we're gonna end up eating a burned dinner with our pruned children," she reasoned; an amused bent to her voice.

"They're used to eating burned dinners," Jen laughed.

'Not when _I_ cook," Tracy teased.

"And just _what_, exactly, are you saying?" Jen asked, arching an eyebrow.

"I'm saying that … if _you_ were cooking tonight, we'd likely be having _blackened_ tilapia, and _not_ because of the spices," Tracy grinned; drawing another laugh and a playful jostling from Jen.

Jen shrugged her shoulders, as if to concur, "Charred dinners _are_ my _specialty_," she admitted without an ounce of guilt or shame.

"Sometimes charred dinners have their appeal," Tracy said softly, inviting another long, slow kiss.

Jen understood the unspoken message in that comment. Tracy had told her many times that she would endure whatever was necessary, even Jen's sorry attempts at cooking, if it meant they could be together. "I'll char you something for dinner tomorrow night," Jen whispered against Tracy's mouth. "It'll be so _romantic_," she grinned.

Tracy laughed into Jen's mouth. "Date night never _sounded_ so appealing," she said; stifling Jen's laughter by deepening their kiss.

When their lips finally parted, their eyes met, and Tracy offered her a telling smile. Then, her mouth brushing lightly against Jen's again, she whispered, "Later …" stealing one final kiss before releasing her; turning her attention back toward the dinner preparations.

Jen grinned, hooking a finger through the belt loop of Tracy's jeans, tugging her backward. "I'll hold ya _to_ that," she whispered; lightly kissing Tracy's neck, as her hand snaked down between Tracy's thighs, caressing her.

Tracy moaned at the contact, "Lookin' forward to it," she said suggestively; drawing a small laugh from her lover as she released her hold.

"Anything I can do?" Jen offered; referring to the dinner preparations.

Tracy smiled at her, as she stirred the rice. "No, I've got it," she assured, her tone casual, as she tapped the spoon on the edge of the pan, knocking the clinging rice back in, "but … you could pour us some wine," she suggested; heading toward the back door. She relied upon her instincts rather than timing when it came to manning the grill, and the faint scent of cilantro that drifted along just beneath the aroma of fish and flames told her the tilapia was likely ready to come off the grill.

"You got it," Jen readily agreed, reaching above the wine rack to retrieve two glasses. "Anything in particular you'd like?"

"Nah, just … something red, not too heavy," Tracy answered, calling out from the back porch where she was tending to the grilling fish. It never occurred to her to think it odd that she was using an outdoor grill in the dead of winter. That was the way most meals were prepared in their home, and it was just something that she had grown accustomed to doing.

Determining that the tilapia was ready, she plated it, switched off the grill, and platter in hand, she headed for the door.

Upon her return to the kitchen, Jen handed her the requested glass of wine; collecting a sweet kiss and a quiet "Thank you" as her reward.

Tracy took a sip and arched an eyebrow, "Oooh, _Beaujolais Nouveau_," she smiled approvingly, "excellent choice, _Cara_."

"What can I say? It's cheap and easy, just like _me_," Jen smirked.

"As _I_ recall, you were neither _cheap Nor easy_," Tracy challenged, a teasing grin on her lips. "It took me _three_ _years_, and … I don't even _know_ how many _dinners_, to get you into bed."

"Well, I'm cheap and easy, _now_," Jen grinned. "A bottle of _Strawberry Hill_ will get me into bed _these_ days," she said, "and you can pick up a bottle of _that_ for less than _five bucks_ at the _gas station_ …"

Tracy laughed, shaking her head. "You're such a _romantic_ …" she sighed, returning to the half-diced peach on her cutting board.

"Hey, just lettin' ya know ya don't have to _wine_ and _dine_ me anymore. I'm a _sure thing_ now. Kinda like _Pretty Woman_. Well, except for the whole _hooker_ thing," Jen laughed, dropping onto the barstool on the far side of the island in their kitchen.

"Thanks for the heads-up, Babe," Tracy replied dryly; her hands busily dicing again. A few more swift passes of the blade, and she set the knife down, scooping the peaches up in her hands, dropping them onto the quickly accumulating pile of peaches and mangos in the glass mixing bowl on the counter.

Jen chuckled at the wryness in Tracy's voice. "My pleasure," she volleyed; meeting the playful sarcasm tit-for-tat, as she watched Tracy grab a mango and run it under the water.

Then, taking a sip of her wine, Jen set the glass on the counter. "So tell me more about this conversation with Ms. Rivera," she prodded, curious.

Tracy stopped for a moment, resting the base of her palm on the counter, as she considered the encounter with their supervisor. "I don't know …" she sighed, her brow furrowed, "the conversation seemed innocuous enough, but … there was just something about the way she phrased things. It was almost like it was just … _understood_ that I take care of you and the boys. I think she knows about us …"

Taking another sip of her wine, Jen mulled the information over. "Would that really be such a _bad_ thing?" she posed.

"A few years ago, _you_ would've thought so," Tracy answered forthrightly. She placed the mango on the cutting board and began the dicing process again. A careful slice around the center, a twist of the knife to split the flesh; then, cracking it open, she quickly pitted it. Swiftly and concisely, she handled the knife, making quick work of the task.

Jen sighed. "_I_ know …" she conceded. "It's just getting really _hard_, ya _know_? I mean, we have this _amazing_ life, and I am _incredibly_ happy with you, but … other than your family, neither of us really has anyone that we're completely _open_ with, and I feel like that's _my_ fault, because I've been so afraid of Jake's family finding out about us," she confessed; years of pent-up guilt tumbling out.

An empathetic smile formed on Tracy's lips, and her heart ached for the obvious pain Jen was feeling. "We're not that isolated, _Cara_," she said softly, attempting to alleviate some of her partner's guilt. "We have friends at _church_," she offered up, sounding hopeful. She pulled another mango from the bag, rinsing it off in the sink.

"_Yeah_, in the next _county_," Jen countered, her tone rife with discontentment. She paused for a moment, drawing in a breath; then sighed. I just … I hate that you're not free to be honest with your friends, Trace," she admitted. "Hell, we've been together three years, and your best _friend_ doesn't even know about us."

"_You_ are my best friend, Jen," Tracy said pointedly, "but if you're referring to _Carrie_, _she_ doesn't know because she doesn't _want_ to know," she argued; attempting to hold the bitterness from her tone. "Which, in _my_ estimation, doesn't make her much of a friend at _all_," she stated candidly; the knife in action once again.

Jen nodded her head. "_Alright_, you've got me there," she conceded. "But that _still_ doesn't make up for the fact that you've virtually lost contact with _all_ your _friends_ because of me," she argued.

"And you lost your _family_ because of _me_," Tracy countered; believing she left Jen no room for argument. "I think that makes us _more_ than even."

"I lost my family because of their narrow-mindedness," Jen quietly challenged. "It's their choice to live in judgment, even when they have no right," she pointed out. "But your friends are a different story, Trace. They haven't walked away from you. You've distanced yourself from them, because of _me_."

Tracy abandoned the half-diced mango then, and wiped her hands on the gingham hand towel on the counter. Walking around the island, she pulled Jen into her arms, smiling softly at her. "I _love_ you, Jennifer Morgan," she said softly; those dark brown eyes shimmering with tiny flecks of gold, as she gazed into pools of liquid sky. "Why can't you just accept the fact that you make me _happy_?" she said; following the request disguised as a question with a light kiss.

"Because I don't want you waking up ten years from now, wondering where your life went," Jen admitted; momentarily dropping Tracy's gaze.

"_Listen_ to me," Tracy insisted, tenderly tipping Jen's chin, "I will _never_ regret the commitment I made to you and our boys," she promised, "and I'll never _leave_ you …"

"Promise?" Jen asked, seeking reassurance.

"Promise," Tracy replied; the corner of her mouth lifting in a grin, "The _sex_ is _way_ too fucking good," she teased; drawing a laugh from Jen. "No pun intended," she winked.

"Oh, _yeah_?" Jen flirtingly intoned.

"You _know_ it _is_," Tracy nearly growled. "And it took me _way_ too damned long to get you into _bed_, so … I'm sure as _hell_ not givin' _that_ up anytime soon," she teased.

"Thank _God_," Jen laughed, pulling a laugh from Tracy as well.

Tracy met Jen's eyes then, "So … are we finished with this conversation now?" she asked.

"No …" Jen answered honestly; shaking her head back and forth. "You need friends that you can _talk_ to, Babe; and _so_ do _I_."

Tracy shrugged her shoulders. "I have the girls from my Thursday night basketball game," she contended.

"That's not what I mean, and you know it," Jen argued, pressing her lips together; frustrated with the lack of progress in their conversation. "When's the last time you had an actual conversation with any one of them?" she challenged.

"We talk," Tracy defended, albeit weakly.

Jen just gave her that look. "Beer and bitching at the bar after the game does _not_ constitute a conversation."

Tracy's lips curled into a devilish smile. "But you know how much I love listening to them bitch," she playfully reminded. "They carry on for hours about how their lame-ass boyfriends don't know how to please them, and I just sit there with a satisfied smirk on my face, knowing that I get to come home and make love with _you_ …" she crooned. Leaning in, she pressed her lips against Jen's ear, allowing her warm breath to linger there, "And you _never_ _fail_ to please me …" she whispered seductively; rolling her tongue across Jen's earlobe, drawing a shiver of delight from her.

"You're trying to distract me," Jen whispered breathily, before Tracy pressed a warm, open-mouthed kiss to her raging pulse point; pulling a low moan from Jen's lungs.

"Is it working?" Tracy murmured; her mouth slowly dragging along the edge of Jen's jaw.

"It _might_ … if I weren't so determined to finish this conversation," Jen grinned; drawing a dissatisfied groan from Tracy's lips.

Tracy sighed, and pulling her mouth away, she met Jen's eyes. Waiting.

Jen could sense Tracy's building frustration, and attempted to ease the tension with a smile. "Look, I'm not saying we should take a _bullhorn_ to work, and announce our business to everyone," she said, trying to keep her voice light and airy, "but … I think it would be nice to have a few friends who know, and _honestly_, I think Ms. Rivera is a good place to begin."

"And what about Jake's family; are you not concerned about them trying to take the boys anymore?" Tracy asked; bringing up a very valid concern.

"Of _course_ I am," Jen admitted, "That was my biggest fear when we got together."

"I _know_. That's why I'm asking the question," Tracy said. "Has something _changed_?" she asked, confused.

"_I've_ changed," Jen said, shrugging her shoulders. "I want what other couples have," she said simply. "I _love_ you, Tracy, and I don't wanna live a life where you're my _lover_ at _home_, and my _friend_ everywhere else. You're an affectionate person, and I know it's difficult for you, always guarding yourself when we're in public. That's not _fair_ to _you_ …"

"But …" Tracy attempted to interrupt; and Jen quickly silenced her with a gentle finger against her lips.

"Let me finish," Jen entreated.

Tracy nodded.

Taking Tracy's face in her hands, she met her gaze with deliberation. "You're the love of my life, Tracy, and the best friend I've ever known," Jen said softly. "You've been a mother to my children, and you've made _so_ many sacrifices for us; never thinking about yourself first. You've been patient beyond _reason_, and you've never asked for _anything_ more than our _love_ in return," she acknowledged. "And yet … I won't even _hold_ your _hand_ in public, for fear of what some bombastic old man might do," she said, her tone admitting exactly how screwed up she believed that to be. "You deserve _better_ than that. And so do our boys. It's not fair to them, having to pretend you're not someone of significance in their lives when we walk out that door. I mean, they call you 'Mamá' here at home, and then they have to remember that you're 'Tracy' everywhere else. That's a lot to put on them. It's a lot to put on _all_ of you, and it wasn't fair of me to ever expect that of _any_ of you."

"But I don't _mind_," Tracy was quick to say, hoping to reassure the woman she loved.

Jen smiled, "I _know_ you don't mind, Babe," she said, "That's one of the things I love _most_ about you … You're always willing to do what you think is best for me; regardless of the personal cost. And you're so _patient_. Hell, you waited _three Years_ for me to finally give in …" she grinned.

"I can't believe it took me three years to seduce you," Tracy said, shaking her head, as a naughty grin tickled at her lips. "Shit. I didn't think I was _ever_ gonna get into your pants," she sighed; sounding as though the pursuit had nearly exhausted her.

"Is _that_ all you wanted … to get into my _pants_?" Jen asked facetiously; arching a questioning eyebrow.

A roguish grin flickered across Tracy's lips. "Mmm … you _know_ it, Baby," she answered.

"_Now_ who's the _romantic_?" Jen teased; wrapping her arms around Tracy's waist; pulling her closer. "_I_ can't believe I managed to hold you _off_ that long," she laughed. "Good, _God_, you were _relentless_ …"

"Yeah, I _was_, wasn't I?" Tracy laughed at the memory of her dogged pursuit of the woman.

"I'm glad you never gave up," Jen said softly; offering her an easy smile.

"Giving up was never an option," Tracy said frankly. "I was in _love_ with you, and I knew we belonged together," she added, her tone soft and filled with emotion.

"Just like _I_ know it's time for us to stop hiding who we are to one another," Jen said, taking advantage of the opportunity to make her point.

"You're not gonna give this up, are you?" Tracy sighed, referring to the crux of their conversation.

Jen shook her head. "It's too important," she asserted.

Knowing further debate was futile, Tracy nodded her head. "Okay," she finally relented.

"Really?" Jen said, checking in.

"Yes, really," Tracy reiterated. "But what about Jake's family? What are we gonna do about them?"

"We're gonna cross that bridge when we come to it," Jen smiled; parroting Tracy's words of years past, when she attempted to convince a skeptical Jen that a relationship was possible, despite her wealthy former in-laws and their conservative values. "Everything's gonna be alright," she assured. "I can _feel_ it."

Tracy pulled Jen closer against her body. "You've come a long way in just three short years," she grinned. "Imagine what you'll be ready for by the time we hit the big one-oh."

Jen smiled at her. "By _then_, I think I'll be ready to _marry_ you," she announced.

"I was _hoping_ you would say that," Tracy cooed, drawing Jen into a slow, lingering kiss. "And then maybe we could talk about a _baby_ …" she murmured, smiling into their kiss.

"Don't push it," Jen grinned against Tracy's mouth, before succumbing to her kisses once again. If the progress of their relationship thus far were any indication, she was quite certain the woman could manage to talk her into anything.

* * *

Olivia kissed her slowly, leisurely, and Natalia fell into that mouth willingly; unable to tell whether the dizziness in her head was a result of the woman or the wine. Not that she really cared. Olivia Spencer was kissing her, and nothing in the world had ever felt so good.

The moment was interrupted by the arrival of their server; a tall, well-built young man named Damian Andreas, who had worked at the Beacon since his graduation from high school nearly four years prior. Completely unfazed by the exchange he was witnessing, he quietly cleared his throat to announce his presence, "Your salads and bread, Ms. Spencer," he announced politely, his voice peppered with just the slightest hint of a Greek accent, as he set the first course of their meal before them.

With a slight flush coloring their cheeks, Olivia looked up at him, while Natalia avoided his eyes for a moment. "Thank you, Damian," they said in concert, as he took on step backward, clasping his hands behind his back.

He smiled at them; a smile that reflected in the piercing blue eyes that seemed to literally reach out from beneath his olive complexion to grab whomever gazed into them. "You're welcome," he replied; a lock of his thick, black hair falling across those eyes as he nodded his head courteously. "Is there anything else I can get for you at the moment?"

Olivia glanced up again, her eyes casually surveying him. He was a handsome young man, with a muscular physique, an angular jaw and chiseled features that enhanced his innate masculinity; but she couldn't help but smile at the boyish appearance caused by that wayward lock of hair.

He flushed slightly, nervous under her probing gaze, and shuffling his feet, he self-consciously reached up, swiping the hair away with his index finger.

Noting his obviously flustered state, Natalia sought to rescue him. Smiling warmly, she said, "I think we're okay for now, Damian. Thank you," answering in Olivia's place.

Olivia glanced at Natalia, then back toward Damian, nodding her concurrence. "Give us about thirty minutes, and then bring out our entrées," she instructed, adding a polite, "If you would, please," for good measure.

"Yes, Ma'am," Damian replied respectfully, acknowledging the hotelier's instructions. And with that, he breathed an audible sigh of relief, turned on his heel, and took his leave.

"Huh, I wonder what has _his_ knickers in a wad," Olivia mused, shrugging her shoulders. Sliding the linen napkin from beneath her cutlery, she shook it out, draping it across her lap.

Natalia chuckled, shaking her head, as her own napkin followed suit. "You _really_ have _no_ idea, _do_ you?" she said, more statement than question.

Picking up her salad fork, Olivia began fishing around on her plate. "About what?" she asked, casually mixing the dressing into her salad.

"The effect you have on your employees," Natalia answered.

The fork stopped its expedition, and Olivia turned her full attention to Natalia. "What do you mean? I was being _nice_ to him …" she defended, "I even remembered his _name_!"

"And _clearly_, he didn't know what to _do_ with that …" Natalia mocked; grinning at the hotelier.

Olivia's mouth dropped open, and an indignant grunt escaped.

Natalia just laughed; and taking Olivia's face into her hands, she pressed their lips together in a chaste kiss. "You're a powerful woman, Olivia Spencer, and drop-dead gorgeous, too," she said, stating the obvious, as she released the hotelier's face, taking hold of her hand instead. "Most of your male employees, regardless of gender or orientation, get nervous just _looking_ at you, because you're so damned beautiful. It's _intimidating_," she expounded. _God, I am so gonna regret this_, she thought; realizing she was giving Olivia's ego a solid feeding. "And beyond that, you command the very best from them. It's a precedent you've set with all of us, and we strive to please you, whether you're demanding it in the moment or not. So … even when you're being nice, they're still scrambling to meet your expectations," she explained, attempting to remain tactful.

"So basically what you're saying is … even when I'm _not_ being a _bitch_, I _still_ unnerve them …" Olivia astutely translated.

Natalia winced. "That's not … exactly what I _said_," she countered.

"Perhaps not, but … it's exactly what you _meant_," Olivia grinned, arching an eyebrow in challenge. "I'm good with that," she declared forthrightly, shrugging her shoulders, "after all … I _do_ have a reputation to uphold …"

Natalia rolled her eyes and smiled. "Oh, God _forbid_, your reputation as a barracuda be sullied!" she laughed; thankful that Olivia had sidestepped the whole "drop-dead gorgeous" thing.

Olivia ignored the inherent sarcasm, instead choosing to take the statement at face-value; a choice she knew would drive Natalia crazy. "My point exactly," she stated firmly, but she couldn't stop the grin that played on her lips. "Now, eat your salad before your dinner arrives," she insisted, effectively ending their playful debate.

"Yes, Ms. Spencer," Natalia said facetiously; grinning at the hotelier, as she picked up her fork, and began to eat.

"So … ya think I'm drop-dead _gorgeous_, do ya?" Olivia teased, a roguish grin on her lips, as she offered Natalia a sideways glance.

Natalia nearly choked on her salad. _Damn._

* * *

By the time the boys were clean and dressed for bed, dinner was ready, and they sat down to eat together, as they always did. They talked about their day, asking the boys about school and their swim with Emma. Both boys were excited to learn that they had been given permission to swim at the Beacon whenever they wanted, and quickly made plans for more afternoons at the pool, while they waited for their moms to finish work.

"Only if Emma and Jane are at the pool, and you have to ask permission first," Tracy quickly cautioned. "You can't be in the water without us knowing, and never without an adult. Okay?"

Two heads of dark wavy hair nodded enthusiastically, as they devoured their dinner; raving about how good it tasted. They were always good about thanking Tracy for cooking and telling her how much they enjoyed it. That was something Jen would have insisted upon, had they not done it completely on their own from the very beginning. She suspected the origins of their good behavior lay in the fact that she couldn't boil water without burning it, let alone cook a decent meal; and that her rather intuitive little boys were well aware that without Tracy's culinary skills, they would have long since starved to death.

"Are you and Emma in the same class, Dylan?" Jen asked; taking a bite of the tilapia. "Mmm … Perfect as always, Babe," she said to Tracy with a smile.

Tracy blushed under Jen's appreciative gaze. Even after all this time, the slightest attention from this woman made her tingle. "I'm glad you like it," she smiled; as Mozart, Jen's beloved Norwegian Forest Cat, snuck stealthily into the room, hopping up into Tracy's lap. He was a large cat, topping out at just over twenty pounds; which was average for his breed, and his fur was long and solid white, save his coal black tail. The uniqueness of his markings had drawn Jen to him, and he had proven to be the perfect choice, with his laid-back demeanor and sociable personality. She greeted him warmly, rubbing his ears, and he perched himself in her lap facing the table, waiting …

"No," Dylan was answering, as Tracy broke off a small sliver of tilapia, allowing Mozart to nibble it from her fingers. "She's in Mrs. Jennings' class. But we play together at recess sometimes."

"Don't feed him _that_," Jen scolded; giving Tracy _that look_. "Mozart, get down," she ordered; snapping her fingers.

Mozart regarded Jen with an air of superiority, almost as of he were mocking her, and Tracy laughed. They had this predominantly wordless discussion every night when he made his appearance at the table. She made a face at Jen, and said in a clandestine whisper just loud enough for Jen to hear, "We should set you your own place at the table, shouldn't we Mozy," to Mozart, as she slipped him another sliver of the fish; earning a scowl from her partner.

"_Yeah_, and he sits with her on the _bus_, too," Jacob chimed in; his tone edging somewhere between pouting and tattling.

Jen chuckled at her eldest son. "Would you rather she sits with _you_?" she teased; taking a sip of her wine.

"_No way_!" Jacob exclaimed; shaking his head with all the vehement protest a nine-year-old could muster. "I don't want _girl_ cooties!" he cringed. "_Yuck_!"

"Emma doesn't have girl cooties," Dylan protested; frowning at his older brother.

"She _doesn't_?" Tracy asked in mock surprise.

Dylan shook his head back and forth. "Nope," he quickly rectified, "She's not like the _other_ girls. She's _fun_!"

"No, she's not," Jacob argued. "She's just another dumb old girl."

"Jacob Aaron!" Jen exclaimed. "You know better than to disrespect another person that way," she reprimanded; her tone losing its sharpness, but not its intent.

"Sorry, Mom," Jacob said remorsefully.

Taking advantage of Jen's current level of distraction, Tracy grinned, and slipped Mozart another bite. He nibbled lightly at the fish, licking her fingers clean; then hopped down from her lap, his tail whipping about arrogantly, as he sauntered off to find his napping place. Tracy wiped her fingers on the burgundy napkin that had been draped across her right thigh, and turned her attention back to her family.

Jen was offering Jacob an appreciative smile, gently touching his cheek. "Just remember not to call people names, okay?"

"Yes, Ma'am," Jacob agreed; taking another bite of his tilapia.

Tracy focused on Dylan, hoping to alleviate the lingering tension for Jacob. "What makes Emma different from the other girls, Dylan?"

Jacob chewed slowly, as he watched the conversation unfold.

Two perfectly formed dimples appeared on olive cheeks in response, as Dylan offered her a partially-toothless grin. "She's not afraid of worms or bugs, and she likes to play in the dirt," he answered animatedly; drawing laughter from his mothers. "_Oh_, and she likes frogs, too," he added as an afterthought.

"Well, I can certainly see why you find her so much _fun_," Tracy said enthusiastically. "Who _wouldn't_ love a girl who likes _frogs_?" she grinned.

"I know, right?" Dylan said excitedly. He took another bite of his rice, and as he chewed, he mulled over a new idea. "Can Emma come over to our house to play this weekend?" he posed; finally swallowing the rice.

"I don't see why not," Jen answered, with a shrug of her shoulders, as she peered across the table at Tracy; her eyes asking the question of her partner, as well.

Tracy nodded her agreement. "I'll ask her Mommy tomorrow," she said to Dylan.

"Thank you, Mamá," Dylan said cheerfully; taking a drink of his milk.

Reaching over, Tracy tousled the mop of thick curls on his head. "You're welcome,_ Cariño_," she smiled; addressing him with the term of endearment she had designated for him when he was still in diapers. Then, her fingers brushing against Jacob's cheek, she suggested, "Why don't we see if one of your friends can come over this weekend, too, _Querido_?"

Jacob sighed, and sank down into his seat. Dylan was his best buddy in the world, and he didn't like the idea of sharing him. Not with anyone; and especially not some dumb old _girl_. As he sat there sulking, he was glad his mother didn't possess the power to read his thoughts. Thankfully, mind-reading was just for superheroes, not moms, and he was free to think whatever he wanted, as long as those thoughts didn't accidentally come tumbling out of his mouth.

Jen laughed at Jacob's response; and reaching out, she tipped his chin. "Someday you're gonna think girls are the best thing God ever invented, son," she informed.

The expression on his face screamed of his infinite concern for his Mother's sanity. Still, he said nothing, as he stuffed another forkful of green beans into his mouth, and began to chew.

* * *

Olivia and Natalia chatted jovially about everything and nothing in particular, as they enjoyed their bread and salads, and upon finishing, they pushed their plates back, lounging casually; their effortless concoction of conversation and kisses continuing along with the casual consumption of that bottle of wine. And by the time Damian returned with their entrees, they were laughing together about something cute Emma had said over the weekend.

Standing slightly back from the table, he smiled at them as he held their entrees, waiting politely, so as not to interrupt their repartee.

Olivia glanced up, offering him a warm smile. "Dinner is served?" she said, by way of suggestion; a light spattering of laughter still coloring her tone.

"Per your request, Ma'am," he replied respectfully, setting their plates down in front of them.

"Thank you, Damian," Olivia said amiably.

"You're welcome, Ms. Spencer," he nodded, as he gathered their salad plates and forks.

"Have you heard anything back on your applications to law school, Damian?" Natalia casually inquired; recalling that he would be finishing his bachelors' degree in political science in just a few months.

He offered her a bright smile, and answered, "Yes, Ma'am, I have … I've received a few acceptance letters, actually – one of them from Stanford Law," he proudly reported.

"That was your top pick, wasn't it?" Natalia said, more recollection than question, as she reached for her glass of wine, taking a sip.

Damian gasped softly, his smile widening, as he shuffled their empty plates in his hands. "_Yes_," he replied enthusiastically, "Yes, Ma'am, it … it _was_," he added, both pleased and surprised that she had remembered.

"Well, _congratulations_! I think that's _wonderful_, Damian," Natalia said sincerely, as Olivia looked on in sheer awe.

It never ceased to amaze her how Natalia always managed to remember personal information about their employees. More than that, she admired Natalia's ability to interact with them with such effortlessness, and how she could draw so much from them with only a few simple words.

Olivia glanced up at him again; meeting his eyes with a smile. "Yes, congratulations, Damian," she said warmly. "I assume you've confirmed your intent to attend, given that Stanford was your first choice," she said, by way of confirmation.

"Thank you, Ms. Spencer," Damian answered graciously, his cheeks coloring ever so slightly under her steady gaze. "Yes, I have …"

"Good," Olivia declared, with a firm nod of her head. "And when does your first term begin?" she inquired, attempting to connect with the young man the way Natalia had. But the question only served to make him nervous, rather than encouraging him to open up to her.

Thanks to his meticulous performance on the job, it was Damian, rather than Jackie, the lead server, who had been given the responsibility of training new hires; and it concerned him greatly that the hotelier might be displeased by an abrupt departure. As such, he had planned to give four months notice; turning in his resignation right after his scheduled visit to the Stanford campus during spring break.

However, even armed with the knowledge of his intent, the question caught him off guard, and made him nervous in the presence of the hotelier. He shifted on his feet; the empty plates clinking together in his hands, as he answered, "L-late August, Ma'am," he said hesitantly, "But I-I was planning to give my notice right after spring break, so I'll have plenty of time to train my replacement," he quickly added, attempting to reassure the hotelier that he would never leave her or the Beacon in the lurch.

Natalia noticed Olivia grappling with the change in Damian, but remained silent; watching them both carefully.

Noting the sudden edgy pitch to his demeanor, Olivia regarded him kindly. "Thank you for your conscientiousness, Damian," she said warmly. "It's much appreciated, and doesn't go unnoticed," she added, attempting to put him at ease.

"Certainly, Ms. Spencer," Damian nodded amiably. Then, noting their bread plate was empty, he sought his escape by way of offering to bring them a freshly baked loaf.

They both answered affirmatively, and he excused himself to retrieve the proffered bread.

The air was thick between them, as Olivia silently searched for an easy digression from the questions that loomed. Suddenly, she found herself utterly exhausted; having endured far more than she thought manageable for one day, and she simply couldn't tolerate any further exploration of her inner self.

Natalia understood this about her: Sometimes it's important to push for answers. And other times, it's best to allow time to bring those answers to light. This was one of those times to wait. And with this understanding in mind, she sought to alleviate Olivia's internal distress.

She playfully bumped her shoulder against Olivia's, and grinned. "And what is this?" she asked of the unfamiliar dish that had been placed in front of her. "It's not anything I've ever seen on our menu …" she observed.

Olivia breathed a soft sigh of relief, and offered her a thankful smile. "Brochettes de Poulet Grilles," she proudly informed.

Natalia's face wore a confused expression, prompting a soft chuckle from Olivia. "It's a _Moroccan_ dish – chicken breast, marinated in a blend of olive oil, a sweet, fragrant garlic, and fresh herbs that are both distinctive to Moroccan cuisine, and then it's grilled with bell peppers, onion, and grape tomatoes, and served on a bed of Couscous, which is … sort of like pasta," she explained.

Slowly drawing in the vibrant aroma of this new cuisine, Natalia smiled at her. "It smells _delicious_," she said; her mouth literally watering in anticipation.

"Try it," Olivia encouraged, lifting a forkful of couscous with a bite of the marinated chicken to Natalia's mouth, "I really think you'll like it."

Natalia grinned at her, and accepted the proffered bite; wrapping her lips firmly around the fork. "Mmmm …" she moaned softly, as Olivia slowly extricated the fork from Natalia's mouth, leaving the food to be savored.

A low moan escaped Olivia's mouth right along with Natalia's, as she pulled the fork free of its entrapment. And as she watched, she seriously didn't think anything had ever been so arousing as the sight before her at that very moment: Natalia, her head tipped back slightly, eyes closed, her long, dark lashes falling across tanned cheeks, slow, deep breaths causing her breasts to torturously rise and fall, another low, breathy moan escaping her lungs, as she ever so slowly rolled the morsels of food around in her mouth; savoring the unique blend of aromas and flavors.

Olivia's pulse quickened, beads of perspiration beginning to form on her brow, as she continued to watch, mesmerized. She alternately cursed and prayed under her breath; paradoxically hoping for the sweet torture to end, while at the same time, praying that it never would; but no matter the level of torment, she could not tear her eyes away from this intoxicating woman.

And finally, when Natalia swallowed the bite of food, Olivia released a breath of air she hadn't realized she'd been holding.

Natalia opened her eyes, finding Olivia's. "That was _incredible_, Olivia," she declared, "I've never tasted anything like it …"

"I _know_ …" Olivia nearly gasped, attempting to get her breathing under control. "_Incredible_ … doesn't do it justice," she whimpered, her mind and body still reacting to the sensual image of Natalia savoring that mouthful of food.

A soft chuckle escaped Natalia's lips. "But you haven't even _tasted_ it yet," she aptly pointed out; offering Olivia a confused expression.

Olivia's cheeks flushed deep with color, and she self-consciously cleared her throat, averting Natalia's eyes, as she reached for her wine glass; nearly knocking it over in her attempt to grasp it. "I was … Umm … living vicariously through you …" she said, by way of excuse, as she took a hearty drink of the wine.

Natalia eyed her inquisitively; attempting to hold back the satisfied grin that teased at the corners of her mouth. "Are you _alright_?" she asked; silently musing that there was nothing sexier than a flustered Olivia Spencer – And _flustered_, was _exactly_ what Olivia was at the moment.

"What? Yes. I'm fine," Olivia sputtered; setting the wine glass back on the table.

She breathed a deep sigh of relief when Damian returned to let them know there was fresh bread baking in the oven and he would bring it to them shortly; the interruption effectively distracting both herself and Natalia for the moment, by way of another brief exchange of pleasantries with him.

And finally, when he left their table again, Olivia was in better control of herself, and they settled in to share a quiet dinner together.

They talked more about the unique blend of herbs and garlic used in the creation of the dish they were enjoying; Olivia patiently explaining the difference between the sweeter, more aromatic garlic used in Moroccan dishes, and that which was customarily used in preparing American, Italian, and other cuisines, and how the foremost characteristic of Moroccan cuisine, as well as its most notable contribution to the culinary arts, existed in its ability to masterfully combine opposing flavors and diverse ingredients, creating a rich and memorable experience for the palate.

Natalia, of course, wanted to know how Olivia had come into possession of such knowledge, given her apparent dearth of culinary skills. But Olivia had very specific plans for how and when that particular secret would be revealed, and thus, she simply laughed, telling her that some things needed to remain a mystery – At least for the time being.

When Natalia attempted to protest, Olivia effectively silenced her with a kiss. And within moments, both the meal and the discussion were effectively forgotten, as Natalia's arms found their way around Olivia's neck, and they lost themselves in one another for the better part of half-an-hour; not even noticing when Damian returned with their fresh loaf of bread.

He said nothing to them, or to anyone else, especially those crass enough to _ask_, about what he had witnessed; simply placing the bread on the table, and quietly stepping away.


	13. Chapter 6: The Dance Part VII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Josh Lewis, Reva Shayne, and Frank Cooper are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The movies, songs, and books mentioned in the update are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity.

Other than the fact that she was raised Catholic and her parents disowned her for refusing to give up Rafe, Natalia's life before Springfield was left mostly to the imagination on Guiding Light. That's a veritable goldmine for any fan fic writer, because it opens the canvas to infinite possibilities. I have taken liberties with that canvas, creating a history for Natalia that I hope you will enjoy.

There are a couple of Jen/Tracy scenes in this update, as well. I've tried to keep them shorter, lest they overwhelm the chapter; but I felt they were necessary, in order to provide more insight into who they are, so that future interactions with Olivia and Natalia will make more sense. It's not so much what they are doing in these scenes, but rather who they are, that matters.

Also, based upon recommendations received from a reader, I have instituted some stylistic changes, including less use of italics to emphasize dialogue. The changes are intended to make the story more reader-friendly. I certainly hope that y'all find this to be the case. If not, please don't hesitate to voice your opinions. I am always open to hearing your thoughts.

I have made a slight format change by instituting the insertion of horizontal rulers to indicate shifts between scenes. I apologize for not having done so in past updates. I imagine the lack of separation made the story quite confusing at times. I was unaware that this was an issue, as my original documents contain such markers. It appears that the site removes embedded markers when the documents are published. At any rate, the error has been corrected for this update, and will continue moving forward. Previous updates will be reformatted as time permits.

Thank you all, once again, for taking the time to read and comment on this story. Positive or negative, I hear it all, and take it to heart. I appreciate it very much. To those of you who are looking beneath the surface and into the bigger picture, thank you for embracing that which is not blatantly obvious. I assure you, your faith in my storytelling abilities will be rewarded.

The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 6.6 is rated R for sexual innuendo; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"What lies behind us, and what lies before us, are tiny matters compared to what lies within us."

Oliver W. Holmes

"Take a look at yourself in a mirror… Who do you see looking back? Is it the person you want to be? Or is there someone else you were meant to be? The person you should have been; but fell short of. Believe that love is out there… Sometimes, happiness doesn't come from money, or fame, or power… sometimes happiness comes from good friends, and family, and from the quiet nobility of leading a good life… So take a look in that mirror, and remind yourself to be happy, because you deserve to be… Believe that…"

One Tree Hill 5.18.2009

Chapter 6.6 – The Dance | Mirror Images and Self-Reflections:

"What's your favorite color?" Natalia asked, with the giddiness of a schoolgirl. She propped her chin on the palm of her upturned hand, waiting with rapt attention for Olivia's response.

"Crimson."

"Crimson, huh?" she parroted, "Not just plain 'ole red?"

Olivia laughed. "No, not just plain 'ole red. What's yours?" she tossed back, around a mouthful of couscous.

"The smoky jade of your eyes that tells me you want me," Natalia answered, her voice low and sultry, as she leaned in, imparting to Olivia a deliberate kiss.

"Sweet-talker."

They had been bantering back and forth for the better part of an hour, asking questions, receiving answers, laughing at similarities and differences, sharing little threads of their personal experiences and truths that, when woven together, created the intricate tapestry of their lives.

Natalia smiled, and took a drink of her wine. "Dream car?"

"That's easy… A 1964-½ Ford Mustang convertible—Metallic blue, with a black top," Olivia answered without a moment's hesitation.

Natalia arched curious eyebrow, "1964-½?" she said; her emphasis on the "half" begging the question.

"Yeah," Olivia chirped. "That was the original Mustang, and it was the only half-year model Ford ever built," she explained.

"Oh," Natalia said, surprised at Olivia's knowledge of the subject. She vaulted that eyebrow again. "You mean you've never wanted a Ferrari or a Lamborghini, or some other flashy, overpriced sports car?" she prodded, skeptical of the hotelier's surprisingly modest taste in vehicles. She had to admit, though, that she had been surprised to learn Olivia drove a moderately-priced Nissan with conservative options, and thus, her skepticism seemed unwarranted.

"Never," Olivia denied, with a firm shake of her head. "My Dad had a '64-½ Mustang, just like the one I described. It was the only extravagant thing he ever owned," she shared. "My Mother hated it, but I loved riding in it with him. Top down, flying along the coastal highway, with the San Cristobel sun shining down on us and the wind, blowing through my hair," she mused, an air of wistfulness in her tone. "She sold it when he died," she added, all traces of that wistfulness abruptly gone.

"I'm so sorry, Liv," Natalia said softly; cradling Olivia's face in her hand.

Olivia's heart did a back-flip at the gentle sound of Natalia's voice calling her "Liv."

She didn't hear it very often, usually only in moments of quiet endearment, or when Olivia kissed her in that way that left her breathless; but she loved the way it sounded, cascading from Natalia's lips. "Don't be," she said quietly. "That was a long time ago," she reasoned, brushing the emotion aside.

Natalia squeezed Olivia's hand. "That doesn't mean it can't still hurt, Honey," she quietly empathized.

Olivia leaned over, brushing her lips against Natalia's. "Thank you," she whispered; finishing the kiss with soft nuzzles against Natalia's nose. Nothing more needed to be said.

She smiled at Natalia then, "What about you? What's your dream car?"

"Anything that runs," Natalia laughed; drawing a hearty burst of laughter from Olivia, as well.

When their laughter subsided, Natalia contemplated her next question, "Umm… okay, here's one for you: If you could live anywhere in the world, where would it be?"

"That's the easiest question you've asked all night," Olivia declared with a smile. "At our farmhouse, with you, Emma, and Rafe," she answered softly.

Natalia returned the smile, and regarded her with interest. "You really wouldn't want to live somewhere tropical or exotic, like the Galapagos Islands, or a Tuscan Villa, or a cliff-side cottage in the South of France?"

"I really wouldn't want to live anywhere other than where you are," Olivia answered with gentle sincerity; drawing a teary-eyed smile from Natalia.

"Well… I'm kinda part of the package," Natalia clarified.

"Oh… well, as long as we're clear on that, then…" Olivia said, making it sound as if she might be altering her response. But the sparkle in her eyes gave her away, "I still wouldn't want to live anywhere other than our farmhouse," she said softly.

"You're really happy there, aren't you," Natalia said; tenderly brushing locks of chestnut from Olivia's face. It was a solid statement, rather than a question in need of answering.

"Happier than I've ever been, thanks to you," Olivia declared.

Taking Olivia's face in her hands, Natalia whispered, "I feel the same way about being there with you."

Her quiet declaration was sealed with a soft, probing kiss, and when she released Olivia's mouth, Natalia gazed at her, dark eyes sparkling with mirth. "Who was your first kiss?"

"Ahh… Kyle Randen, in kindergarten. He was so cute," Olivia said, jokingly swooning.

"Wow, you started young," Natalia teased.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "What can I say?" she grinned. "Yours?" she asked; popping a piece of chicken into her mouth.

"Nicky."

Olivia almost choked the bite of chicken. "Really?" she said, surprised.

"Pathetic. I know—," Natalia sighed.

"No, not pathetic—Sweet," Olivia asserted; smiling at her. "I just can't believe no one kissed you until you were sixteen," she said, shaking her head in bewilderment. The comment was laced with compliments.

"Now who's the sweet-talker?"

Olivia laughed, and took another sip of her wine. "So… I'm only the third person you've ever kissed?" she presumed; the rising cadence of her voice on that final word begging the question.

Natalia self-consciously bit her lower lip. "Yes—," she answered sheepishly, glancing up at Olivia through thick, dark lashes.

More than pleased with the response, Olivia grinned; earning herself a playful swat across the arm.

"Well, don't look so happy about that," Natalia harrumphed. "Geez, it's like you just won the lottery or somethin'."

Olivia tipped Natalia's chin. "I won far more than that," she said sweetly; placing a chaste kiss on those perfect lips. "And honestly, I don't care how many people you've kissed before, as long as I'm the last…"

Natalia smiled at her. "I can guarantee it," she said confidently; sealing her pledge with a long, deliberate kiss.

And when the kiss ended, the banter continued, "Favorite cartoon?"

"_The Jetson's_. I loved Astro," Natalia answered. "You?"

"Umm… _Tom and Jerry_," Olivia answered. "I like the ones where they're chilling together at the end."

"Aww… that's sweet," Natalia mocked playfully.

"Oh, you hush," Olivia squawked. "Favorite TV show in grade school?" she put on the table; quickly evading the previous subject.

"Well… I know it's hokey, but… I really liked _The Walton's_," Natalia confessed. "I loved the whole family dynamic."

"Better that, than _Little House on the Prairie_," Olivia teased.

Natalia made a face at her.

"Let me guess, you liked that one too?"

"Oh, you shushy," Natalia fussed; drawing a laugh from Olivia. "What was yours, Miss Sassy-Pants?"

Olivia blushed. "_Falcon Crest_," she confessed.

"Are you serious?" Natalia gasped. She couldn't believe Olivia had been allowed to watch something that salacious as a child.

"Oh, I loved it!" Olivia exclaimed. "Angela Channing, the corrupt, tyrannical matriarch who ruled the Falcon Crest vineyards with an iron fist—," she said, sounding almost orgasmic in her description of the woman, "She was my mentor," she grinned. "I wanted to be just like her…"

Natalia smirked. "I think you've succeeded."

Olivia's mouth dropped open, and a disgruntled whimper escaped, as she stared at Natalia in disbelief. "Guess it's true, we should be careful what we wish for, huh?" she chuckled.

Natalia nodded her agreement, but remained silent.

"What did you wanna be when you grew up?" Olivia asked.

"A lawyer," Natalia answered.

"Seriously?" Olivia questioned. Natalia Rivera was just full of surprises, and Olivia looked forward to unwrapping every single one.

"Absolutely."

"I can totally see that."

Natalia arched a skeptical eyebrow. "You can?"

Olivia laughed again. "Totally," she reiterated, with a deliberate nod of her head. "You're intelligent, articulate, fair-minded, and you could argue just about anyone into a corner." She grinned mischievously.

"Shut up."

"No, I mean it," Olivia insisted, "You're the only person I know, who can argue me into a corner, and leave me babbling, not even knowing my own name," she teased.

"You are so not funny."

"Then why are you smiling?"

"Because I love you," Natalia answered softly.

"Good answer," Olivia smiled. And she kissed Natalia soundly.

* * *

It was early evening, the freezing rain had finally stopped; but the bitter cold of winter still held Springfield in its merciless grasp. Frank Cooper had finished his complete waste of a day several hours before, and after wandering aimlessly around town, purposely avoiding contact with others, he finally lumbered into Company; stomping the ice and snow from his boots at the door. He mumbled a greeting to his father, Buzz, as he grabbed a coffee mug from under the bar, pouring a cup of the steaming liquid; praying that it would take the chill from his bones.

"Pour you a cup, Pop?" he offered, lifting the carafe toward his father.

Buzz raked a hand through his thinning brown hair as he declined the offer, grumbling about having consumed far too much caffeine already, and not wanting to keep Lillian up all night with his restlessness.

Frank shrugged, and setting the carafe back on the burner, he ambled into the office, hanging his coat, hat, and suit jacket neatly in the closet. His single thought was that he would gladly tolerate caffeine-induced restlessness from Natalia in exchange for the privilege of waking up next to her every morning. But he knew there was no chance of that ever happening. Not anymore. He cast the thought aside, lest it be allowed to consume him; and returned to the dining area, where he settled on a nearby barstool, grasping the coffee mug in his hands.

The heat emanating from the ceramic warmed his hands, but nothing could soothe the chilling ache, the loneliness in his heart. He didn't want to grow bitter over the endless stream of heartbreaks he had endured in his life; but damn, it was difficult to evade—especially with the loss of Natalia.

Almost mindlessly, he chattered with his father about the banality of his day, recounting a conversation with his son-in-law, Mallet, about the need for a stoplight at the corner of Fifth and Elm. Frank disagreed, asserting that with the advent of flashing red lights, the four-way stop would suffice. Mallet had issued forth mumbles of agreement, rather than argue the point further. Considering the issue closed, Frank had informed him that he would discuss the recommendation with Mayor Wolfe at the next City Council meeting.

Once that conversation had been shared, almost verbatim, Frank moved on to the topic of his grandson, Henry. His daughter, Marina, had apparently dropped by the police station earlier that afternoon, to report that Henry was finally crawling. Frank was almost giddy when he relayed the information to his father, leaving Buzz to wonder if perhaps his son might need to find a hobby. But he listened politely, until one of the waitresses submitted a new order, and then he thankfully excused himself, leaving Frank to the relentless world of his own thoughts, as he headed toward the kitchen.

In Buzz's absence, Frank found himself still perched on that barstool, staring into the same cup of thick, black coffee he had been coaxing along for nearly half-an-hour. The noises from the kitchen indicated to him that Buzz, was busily manning the grill, and customers chattered all around him, as they dined on the typical fare of the Cooper family Bar-and-Grill. Cutlery clinked against ceramic plates, and the ice machine hummed behind the bar; the occasional crunch and swish of ice cubes indicating that glasses were being filled. The familiar din of the restaurant surrounded him, but it barely registered with his brain, as he sat there slack-jawed, shoulders slumping, his fingers thrumming methodically against the white ceramic mug in his hands; his thoughts lost, once again, in a Natalia-induced haze.

She had been a constant on his mind since turning down his marriage proposal three days prior; yet he had said not one single word to anyone, family or otherwise, about the scene that had unfolded on her front porch that night, or the heartbreak he was experiencing as a result. He wasn't the kind of man to react in anger, to strike out, seeking revenge. Nor was he the kind of man to sully the reputation of others simply to assuage his own pain. Thus, he kept his mouth shut, grieving the loss of her, of the future he desired with her, in silence. That's simply what Frank did when he was hurting—He withdrew into himself.

He wasn't sulking, so much as he just simply felt numb; that sense of numbness pervading him, heart, mind, and body. He was thankful for the fact that, despite being the State Capitol, Springfield had a reputation for being a rather sleepy little town, and there had been little need for him to focus on his duties as Chief of Detectives. He couldn't have focused, even if he tried; so busy was his mind, trying to sort out what had gone so very wrong.

The events that had transpired, begged that he explore places and emotions that he would much rather avoid. But reason told him he would be far better off exploring them now, while the immediacy of her rejection provided much-needed anesthetization. And so he surrendered to reason, and opened himself to inner exploration.

He loved her. Of that, he was certain. But logic commanded that he wonder how _in_ love he could have been, given his lack of awareness with regard to the feelings that had sprouted and grown within her. Feelings for Olivia Spencer, of all people—the woman she had once loathed; but now loved enough to cast aside nearly everything she held dear. Despite her impassioned declaration, he still couldn't believe it was true. None of it made sense to him. Natalia Rivera was the last person on earth he would have pegged for falling in love with a woman. And even if he could have anticipated that it would happen, he certainly never would have expected her to fall in love with Olivia Spencer. Yet, she had. Right before his very eyes. And he had been completely oblivious.

If he were truly in love with her, how could he have not noticed that she was merely going through the motions with him? She hadn't been, he insisted to himself. She had initiated some of their kisses; some of their most passionate kisses, in fact—if one could call anything they shared, passionate. And she had pursued their lovemaking that night. He knew he wasn't fooling himself there, and he self-soothed with the reminder of that fact; knowing that he had far too much respect for her to ask for such things, and never would've gone there with her on his own.

Regardless of who instigated it, she had responded to him when they made love—hadn't she? If he were honest, he would be forced to admit that he couldn't remember. But he didn't feel like being honest, and so, he simply convinced himself that she had. It was easier for his faltering ego that way.

And then he remembered the moment that completely unraveled his painstakingly-orchestrated denial…

He had pressed into her, ever so gently, and as she exhaled the sweetest, softest moan he had ever heard, one, almost inaudible word had tumbled from those perfect lips— "Liv…"

He had paused in that moment, finding her eyes, seeking clarification, and she quietly reassured him that everything was as it should be—That she had said, "Live," as a way of reminding herself that it was time to move on from the past, and allow the future to take its course.

Natalia knew in her heart it was a complete lie—one of many she had told herself over the weeks and months since Gus's death—since she found herself falling in love with Olivia. And she was lying to Frank, as well. She had been for a while. She felt guilty, but she was also scared of what she was feeling for Olivia; and fear outranked guilt, ten-to-one in this scenario. Frank was the only viable solution to her growing sense of unrest. Or so she thought at the time.

As for Frank, he had been all too eager to believe her in that moment.

In the midst of taking her, he had been too caught up in his own happiness, in the wiping up of his own need, to see her clearly. But now, after countless hours of ruminations, hindsight ushered in that one moment of brutal clarity, and he was forced to face the truth—Not only had she not wanted him that night, she had wanted someone else. And she had never loved him. Not the way he wished she did, anyway. No—her heart belonged to Olivia Spencer.

In some ways, that baffled his mind. The woman had treated her horrifically in the past. In other ways, he understood. He had loved Olivia, too, once upon a time; and much to his chagrin, so had his father. He wondered if the chasm of bitterness would beckon him so ardently, had he lost her to someone other than Olivia. He guessed he would never know. And he sincerely prayed that Olivia would never hurt Natalia the way that she had hurt both him and his Pop; but knowing her reputation better than most, he had to wonder if even prayer could change the hotelier's wicked ways.

* * *

Finally releasing Natalia from their kiss, Olivia abandoned the jovial banter, turning toward the serious. "I've told you all about my family now, about my past," she said, "but what about yours?" she gently prodded. "You never talk about them, which, I understand," she said empathically. "But, I'd like to know about them… if you're willing to share."

Natalia's heart lurched in her chest. She might have expected a lot of things, but she certainly hadn't expected to hear that; and for obvious reasons, the topic of her family didn't bode well with her. Her eyes flitted toward the wine bottle, the crystal stemware, the partially-eaten loaf of bread. Anywhere but into Olivia's eyes, as her thoughts ran the course back in time, to a place where she had actually had a family, or at least a mildly passable simulation of one.

Olivia had been so open with her that afternoon. It wouldn't be fair of her not to respond in kind, she reasoned.

Finally, meeting Olivia's eyes, hesitantly, she nodded, indicating that she was willing. "I'll tell you about my family, Olivia," she said softly, as she took Olivia's hand into her own, "but I need you to know that I never felt like I had a real family before you and Emma came into my life."

Gentle fingers found Natalia's face, and Olivia leaned in, kissing her softly. "I feel the same way about you, Sweetheart," she whispered. "Nothing ever felt like home or family, until you."

That statement earned Olivia another kiss, and then Natalia smiled at her. "What would you like to know about my life before Rafe was born?"

She found it rather funny, in an odd sort of way, that her life could be so completely compartmentalized: Her life before Rafe… Her life before Springfield… Her life before Olivia and Emma… And as she gazed into soft jade, she realized that her life hadn't truly begun until Olivia and Emma. Rafe had been a true source of joy for her, and she loved him unconditionally, but she had simply existed in the world during those years she struggled to raise him on her own. It wasn't that she had been unhappy; just merely exhausted from years of too much physical labor, and not nearly enough money. It had only been since Olivia and Emma that Natalia had truly lived; and she was thankful for the opportunity to live and love so openly.

As Natalia silently mused about her new life and love, Olivia's mind spun in circles. She had so many questions; she didn't know where to begin. "Do you have brothers? Sisters, maybe?" she said, sounding almost hopeful.

Still understandably flustered about the topic, Natalia took a page from the Olivia Spencer Handbook, and tried to be breezy about it, saying, "I'm from a traditional Catholic family," attempting a grin as she pointed out the obvious. "What do you think?"

Olivia laughed. Given the touchiness of the subject, she was happy to see Natalia showing some lightheartedness; though, she knew it couldn't be easy given the way Natalia had been treated. "I think there's a damned good chance you have a whole gaggle of siblings."

"You would think correctly," Natalia confirmed. "I have, or… I had…" the distinction caught in her chest, but she rallied quickly, "two older brothers, Antonio and Dante, two younger sisters, Sierra and Christiana, and—"

All traces of the lightheartedness gone, she paused, swallowing hard around the lump that had suddenly formed in her throat. Her emotions were overwhelming, and she fought for control.

"And—?" Olivia said quietly, a shadow of concern clouding the usual clarity of her eyes.

Natalia closed her eyes and bit her lower lip. "And a twin sister," she finished, her voice barely a whisper.

Olivia felt as though the wind had been knocked out of her. "A twin," she said in a sharp exhalation of air. It was a statement, not a question, and she mulled the information over in her mind, attempting to wrap her head around it.

Natalia nodded numbly. "Nastassia," she said simply. "Natalia and Nastassia—The Lord's Birth and Resurrection…" she murmured almost to herself, as she closed her eyes, her thoughts somewhere far, far away.

"What?" Olivia said, confused.

Natalia took in a deep breath, staving off tears, and met Olivia's gaze. "That's what our names mean," she explained. "Natalia means 'The Lord's Birth', and Nastassia means 'Resurrection'," she said quietly. "It was something of a promise for my Mother—her perfect little girls, the perfect representation of the promises of God; the birth and resurrection of our Savior," she sighed. "And then my poor choices tarnished her perfection, and her world came crashing down."

"Natalia, I—," Olivia began, only to be stopped in her tracks by a swirl of emotion as she watched the flickering changes in Natalia's expression—Loss, grief, guilt, and profound shame. It was all there, reflected in the depths of those expressive mahogany eyes. She waited, allowing an opportunity for her to speak, and when nothing was forthcoming, Olivia began again. "The two of you were really close, weren't you," she said softly, as she soothed Natalia with the gentle stroking of her hand on Natalia's upper back. It wasn't a question.

The tentative nodding of Natalia's head answered, and Olivia could tell she was forcing back tears. "Yes—," she finally murmured. "We were very close. She was my best friend, Olivia. We did everything together. Well… everything except get pregnant. Nastassia didn't make that mistake with me," she said quietly. The full weight of that final statement hung heavy in the air around them, and Olivia could feel the immense guilt and shame Natalia had carried all these years.

"I can't even imagine how it must feel to lose your family the way you did, Sweetheart," she whispered empathically; tenderly kissing Natalia's temple. "And especially a sibling who's such a vital part of who you are…"

"You lost your family," Natalia said, pointing out the parallel.

"Death is different, Natalia," Olivia reasoned. "You've been left to mourn people while they're still breathing. There's no closure in that."

"There is when you just choose to forget their existence," Natalia said, matter-of-factly.

"You can't tell me you never think about them," Olivia gently challenged. "I still think about Marissa, still miss her all the time. I can't imagine knowing she was alive, and still having to mourn her loss."

"Of course, I think about them," Natalia admitted, her voice barely above a whisper. "I miss them; especially Nastassia. I miss how close we used to be. Or at least I used to. It's been twenty years, Olivia, and—"

"And still she never came looking for you; none of them did," Olivia said; shaking her head. It didn't need to be a question; she already knew the answer.

"No, they haven't, and they never will," Natalia asserted. "I know nothing can change what's happened, so I had to force myself to forget about them and move on."

"How do you know that?"

"Because Papi would never allow it," Natalia said bluntly. The endearment flowed from her tongue without need of thought; then stung like a hornet in its aftermath. She swallowed hard, biting back a curse.

"But they're adults now," Olivia said, allowing Natalia to fill in the blanks.

"Yeah—and they have been for a long time," Natalia countered, her voice even, almost rigid. "You don't understand, Olivia. My Father is the head of the family, and what he says goes. That's just the way it is, and always had been," she explicated; emphasizing the change in terms for the man who had disowned her, for her own sanity, rather than Olivia's benefit. "It doesn't matter how grown they are. No one would dare defy him. I defied him, and look at what happened…"

"Surely after all this time—," Olivia attempted to reason; but Natalia cut her off with the raising of one hand.

"Even if I believed that were possible, I would never go back, Olivia," Natalia stated forthrightly. "My father would be mortified to learn that his grandson, the child he ordered me to give away 'for his own good', ended up in prison," she said, emphasizing her father's words. "He told me I would fail, and it's like everything bad he ever predicted, ended up coming true."

"Natalia, the fact that Rafe is in prison is no reflection upon your parenting abilities," Olivia said insistently.

"How can you possibly say that?" Natalia argued. Clearly, Olivia was wrong.

"The shooting was an accident, Sweetheart," Olivia reminded. "Rafe didn't mean—"

Natalia cut her off. "Rafe never should've had a gun in the first place, Olivia," she countered, her tone more harsh than she intended.

"True," Olivia conceded, "but did you put it in his hand?"

"Well, no—"

"Then how could it be your fault?"

The question was rhetorical, and Natalia knew it. It shut her argument down cold. She hated it when Olivia was right, but by all logic, Olivia was, in fact, right. Natalia had not put the gun in Rafe's hand, nor had she caused him to do what he did. Why didn't that make her feel any better?

"Look, we teach our kids right from wrong, and just have to pray that some of it sinks in," Olivia was saying. "Once they're grown, it's out of our hands. Rafe is a grown man now, Natalia. He made some bad choices, but that doesn't make him a bad person. I know you know that. But what I think you still don't get, is that his choices don't make you a bad mother," she explicated. Her tone softened then, as she cradled Natalia's face in her hands, her thumbs tenderly stroking Natalia's cheeks, "You are a wonderful mother, Sweetheart. You're so loving and nurturing with Emma and Rafe, and you're tough on them when you need to be. Our kids couldn't ask for better," she smiled. "So please… stop blaming yourself for things that aren't your fault," she quietly implored.

That was easier said than done, given Natalia's lifelong tutelage in the fine arts of Catholic guilt and Latino culture, but somehow she knew that with Olivia by her side, all things were possible. She offered Olivia a weak smile and nodded her head, indicating her acquiescence. "I'll try," she promised; and Olivia understood the tacit battle. Or at least she thought she did.

Olivia smiled at her then. "That's my Girl," she said, kissing her affectionately.

Then, attempting to lighten the mood, Olivia grinned. "So… is this twin of yours as gorgeous as you?"

Natalia blushed at the compliment, and smiled softly. "She's my perfect mirror image."

"Oh, really," Olivia said, intrigued. Her mind processed the information, and generated a smile.

"Yeah," Natalia chuckled. "I'm right handed, she's left. My right foot is just a tad bigger than my left; she's the exact opposite. The part in my hair falls naturally to the left; hers falls to the right. Though, our hair is thick enough that we can make it go whichever way we want. The vision in my left eye has always been just slightly off; the opposite is true for her. Unless she's had it corrected, that is. And you see this?" she said, as she opened the second and third buttons of her shirt, pointing to the tiny birthmark that teetered on the inner swell of her left breast. And then she began to blush, realizing what she had done.

Delivered on a low growl, Natalia's name billowed out from the back of Olivia's throat at the sight of that ample cleavage, placed deliberately on display for her viewing. Her eyes flickered, and she reached out with her hand. "You mean this right here?" she husked, the tip of her fingernail lightly grazing the tiny mark on Natalia's breast; drawing a sharp gasp from Natalia, that quickly rolled into a groan, as Olivia leaned in, placing a slow, open-mouthed kiss right where her finger had just burned into flesh.

God, it was brazen to be doing such a thing, right there in the middle of Watershed. But, damn, it felt nice to have her mouth and tongue so close to one of Natalia's sweetest treasures. Olivia basked in the nearness of her, the scent of her soft skin, savoring the moment.

The heat of Olivia's mouth, the brush of that tongue against the edge of her breast made Natalia shudder. Her body grew warm, as her pulse increased, and her breathing turned to rapid panting, as Olivia continued kissing her there. "Nastassia has the same… Umm… Yeah… on her right—," she sputtered; attempting to quell the conniption fit her nerve endings were throwing.

Chuckling against the edge of Natalia's breast, Olivia kissed it one more time; then looked up, meeting dark eyes that flickered with shades of both arousal and delight. "And what else does she have that mirrors yours?" she asked suggestively, one eyebrow perfectly arched.

Natalia blushed crimson.

"Olivia—," she exhaled softly. She couldn't keep the wobbly grin from her face.

"You're adorable when you're flustered," Olivia laughed, sweeping her tongue against Natalia's mouth; drawing another groan, and a playful command to "Stop it," from Natalia.

As their kiss continued, Olivia reached between their bodies, fumbling with the buttons on Natalia's shirt for the second time that day.

"What are you doing?" Natalia murmured against Olivia's mouth.

Olivia slowly brought their kiss to an end, and meeting Natalia's eyes, she offered her an affectionate smile. "The guys will be here soon, and this…" she whispered, slowly tracing a feather-light fingertip along the delicate curve of Natalia's left breast, "is only for me," she declared, as she protectively refastened the buttons on Natalia's shirt.

Natalia's breath caught, and she shuddered at the sensation of Olivia's fingertip on her skin. And when those fingers began to button her shirt, she quietly acknowledged, "I love how protective you are of me." The depth of her emotion and appreciation was palpable within words spoken barely above a whisper.

Finishing with the buttons, Olivia tenderly cradled Natalia's face in her hands, and searching those mahogany eyes, she whispered in promise, "And I always will be…" before claiming Natalia's mouth in another slow, meaningful kiss.

* * *

After dinner in the Jackson-Morgan household, their usual routine continued—Jen cleaned the kitchen, while Tracy attended to the boys and their homework. The running joke in their house was that Tracy, being six years Jen's junior, had navigated third and fourth grade far more recently than Jen; thus, she should remember more, and would be better equipped to help with the boys' homework. In essence, grade school homework was Tracy's punishment for having pursued an older woman with children, Jen had reasoned. Tracy laughed the first time that argument had been launched at her, and she teased Jen about grabbing at straws; which only succeeded in earning her a scowl. She didn't debate the point, though; but rather, took on the role of tutor with the same joy that she had when she assumed the role of mother.

Wednesday evening meant vocabulary words for Jacob, who always had a spelling test on Thursday morning. He had to know the spelling, and the definition, where applicable, and be able to use the word in a coherent sentence. Per their usual routine, Tracy worked with him diligently, guiding him as he formed sentences that would be easy to recall when test time arrived. Careful preparation eased his test anxiety.

Jen watched Tracy as she worked with him at the dining room table; marveling at her endless stream of patience. Tracy was a wonderful mother to their boys, and Jen couldn't help but feel blessed to have found such a perfect partner. Tracy complemented her in every way; picked up the slack in areas where Jen was weak, and gave her latitude in areas where she was strong. Sometimes it really struck her, how similar Tracy was to Jake in those subtle little ways that often go unnoticed, yet make such a remarkable difference in the grand scheme of things. And she wondered if perhaps that had been by God's design. Regardless of their similarities, though, Tracy was her own person; an incredible woman whom she loved more than life, Jen reasoned; and with a thankful heart, she turned her attention back to loading the dishwasher.

Within minutes, she was finished with the kitchen, and with the gentle brushing of her fingers across Tracy's upper back as she passed through the dining room, she was on to other things; leaving the three of them to the task of homework.

The unspoken message imparted by those fingertips was received, and Tracy smiled, her eyes glued to Jen's perfect ass, as she sauntered from the room. [i]_Damn, that woman looks good in jeans_[/i], she thought. Her thoughts then turned to how much better Jen looked out of her jeans, and all the marvelous things she could do to her once she…

Jacob interrupted her musings with a question, and startled, she cleared her throat, dragging her thoughts away from the gorgeous body that beckoned to her. Forcing her mind to focus on vocabulary words, she suddenly found herself unwittingly jumping out of the frying pan, into the fire, as her eyes scrolled down the page. She blushed profusely, and had to chastise herself more than once for the thoughts that sprinted through her head as she noted words like descend, eager, flexible, release, response, and tremor on Jacob's list. Who knew fourth grade vocabulary could be so erotic? She squirmed in her chair, praying Dylan's homework wouldn't consist of words.

Willfully shaking it off, she focused on sentences; and once they were finished, she grabbed Jacob's parent-teacher communication folder. A quick review revealed a handful of graded assignments and quizzes; all of which he had aced. Tracy hugged him close, telling him how brilliant he was, as she smothered his face in kisses.

Jacob blushed. "Mamá—," he fussed, squirming under her rapt attention.

"What?" she countered with a grin. "I'm just so proud of my petit homme!" she said, addressing him affectionately.

Sighing, Jacob pleaded, "Yeah, well can your 'little man' go now?" He hoped that his translation of her French would assist in begging his release.

"Excellent translation, Querido," Tracy smiled proudly. "But it's 'may I go now', and yes, you may," she added; sneaking another kiss, this one to his cheek. "Teeth brushed," she said, by way of instruction, glancing up at him from his school papers, "it's bedtime as soon as I'm finished with Dylan."

"Yes, Ma'am," Jacob acknowledged, as he sped off down the hall toward the bathroom; his bare feet pounding against the hardwood floors, creating a much louder noise than they had when he was three.

Tracy smiled at the telltale sign of waning childhood, and turned her attention toward her younger son. "Okay, Dylan, how are we doing with that math homework?"

"Almost finished," Dylan replied; pride over his accomplishment evident in his tone, as his pencil continued scrawling numbers on the page, unabated. He knew better than to say he was 'done,' lest he be the recipient of another lesson in proper English.

Tracy was adamant about such things, and they had engaged in the "done/finished" debate more than a few times in the past, until finally both boys grew tired of being asked if they were turkeys. "If not," Tracy would say, "then you're 'finished', not 'done'." The comment would usually earn her a roll of their eyes; but they corrected their grammar, and that's what mattered most to her.

"Did you remember to turn in your permission slip for the field trip this morning?" Tracy was asking him.

"Uh-huh," Dylan replied, gnawing on the tip of his pencil, as he calculated in his head. Then, abandoning his math problem, he looked up at her, his eyes bright with excitement, "Mr. Davis says we're gonna learn lots about recycling; but I told him I already know lots about it, 'cause you taught me," he reported.

Tracy smiled at him with pride in her eyes. "And what did he say to that?"

"He wanted to know if you were my mommy, 'cause you signed my permission slip, but you have a different last name," Dylan answered.

"What did you tell him?" Tracy gently probed.

"I told him you were Mommy's best friend, and that you help take care of us," Dylan answered quietly. "That wasn't a lie… right?" he asked, the quavering trepidation in his voice begging her absolution.

Admittedly, she had experienced some misgivings about agreeing with Jen over the issue of coming out. But here, in this moment, with the worry and pleading in her son's voice, she realized that Jen had been right. It wasn't fair of them to place their boys in a position where it was necessary to lie, even if only by omission of the complete truth. They had taught the boys that lying was wrong, and yet, the secrecy in which they were living was forcing them to do exactly that. Their little boy felt guilty when he'd done nothing wrong. She felt terrible for having been a part of something that caused her son such distress.

An empathic expression fell across her visage, as she sighed softly, pulling her little boy close to her. "No, Cariño," she whispered, tenderly stroking his dark curls, "that wasn't a lie. Your mommy is my best friend in the whole world," she said reassuringly.

He responded by wrapping his arms tightly around her waist, as he burrowed his head into her chest; seeking the comforting reassurance of his Mamá's embrace.

She held him closer, and pressed a light kiss to the top of his head; silently vowing that neither of her sons would ever find themselves in such a precarious position again.

* * *

Reva Shayne sauntered into Company with her usual cat-like air, Oklahoman charm in full force, as she quickly sidled up to Frank. "Hey, Frank," she greeted jovially. "How ya doin'?"

"Evenin', Reva," Frank said cordially; his lips twisting into a weak attempt at a smile. "I'm doin'," he pacified. "You?" he asked, pretending to savor the cold, black sludge in his mug.

She flashed him a dazzling smile, those ever-mischievous blue eyes sparkling. "I'm fantastic!" she answered with her usual exuberance. "Love is grand, and I'm gettin' more than my fair share these days," she grinned.

Frank groused inwardly; but managed to offer up noises of approval.

Never one to remain silent for long, Reva continued, "Speaking of love… how's Natalia?"

Frank's heart winced at the mention of the woman's name; but he gave no outward indication.

"Seems strange, her not scurrying around here in her 'Company' t-shirt," Reva was saying; her eyes scanning the restaurant where Natalia's presence had been a constant for the better part of two years. She spotted Josh at a table near the back, and smiled at him; holding up a finger to indicate she would be there in a minute.

Josh smiled back, nodded his head, and returned his attention to the business section of the [i]_Chicago Tribune_[/i].

"Natalia? She's uh… she's fine, Reva," Frank sputtered, nodding his head.

"Well, where the blazes is she?" she pressed. "Haven't seen her in a coon's age."

"She quit when she took the position as Olivia's executive assistant. The job pays real well, so she doesn't need to work here anymore," he explained; a half-hearted smile on his face. This conversation was killing him inside.

"That's great for her," Reva said sincerely. "Who would've thought Olivia Spencer paid so well." She shrugged her shoulders. "Wonders never cease…"

_If you only knew how well_, Frank's thoughts grumbled. The very contemplation of the ways in which Olivia might be paying Natalia made his head spin, and his stomach turn sour. "Yeah, I'm uh… I'm real happy for her," he said, with another nod of his head. He meant it. Truly, he did. But still, it killed him to know that Olivia Spencer was the one holding her, kissing her, making love to her, giving her the life that he never could.

Taking advantage of the aberrant lull in a conversation with Reva, he cleared his throat, and sought his escape. "Listen, Reva, it's been real nice talking with you, but I've gotta get home. I promised Marina and Mallet I'd look after Henry so they can go out for a bit this evening," he said, making his polite excuses.

Reva flashed him a smile, and slapped him on the back. "Well, give that sweet baby a hug from me," she said cheerily. "And tell Marina anytime she needs a sitter to give me a call."

"Will do," Frank replied warmly. "Thanks, Reva."

"No problem. That grandson of yours is a real charmer," she declared with a grin. And with that said, she turned and walked away.

As Reva finally took her leave to join Josh at their table, Frank stood from the barstool, making his way into the office; his thoughts drifting back to Natalia. He had wanted to love her, to take care of her. _But that's not what she really needed_, he thought; remembering the conversation he'd had with Olivia about how Natalia needed to be challenged, and encouraged; to be seen not only as who she is, but who she can be. And then he thought about how different, how confident and assertive Natalia had become since taking the job as the hotelier's executive assistant. Damn, Olivia, she had been right all along. She knew Natalia, understood her, in ways that he never could. He hated admitting that, even to himself; but really, what choice did he have? It was the cold, hard truth.

And with that cold, hard truth threatening to freeze his heart, even as it beat in his chest, he donned his hat and coat, said goodnight to his father, and stepped out into the frigid night air, making his way back home.

* * *

"Were you close to your parents?" Olivia asked when their kiss finally ended.

Natalia shook her head back and forth. "Not particularly," she answered quietly. "My father was always more interested in his sons, and paid little attention to us girls. And my mother loved us, but she was too busy trying to keep my father happy to pay much attention to us. I was close to my Abuela; my mother's mother, though," she offered. "She lived with us as far back as I can remember."

Olivia smiled at the fondness in Natalia's tone as she mentioned her grandmother. "Tell me about your Abuela," she prompted.

Natalia offered her a bright, dimpled smile. "She was wonderful. So full of life and love," she gushed. "She played games with us, and read to us, and she told us stories about life in the Old Country, and taught us how to cook and sew."

"Ahh… so your Abuela is the reason Emma and I eat so well these days," Olivia deduced, grinning at Natalia.

"Yeah, I suppose she is," Natalia laughed softly. "I loved the times we spent in the kitchen together, Abuela, Nastassia and I," she said, her tone full of wistfulness. "She taught us all of the family recipes that had been handed down through the generations. You've enjoyed several of them, in fact," she informed with a grin. "Gosh, we laughed a lot, and had such fun," she said, turning wistful again.

"Sounds like she was an amazing woman," Olivia said softly.

"She was," Natalia quietly affirmed, tears clouding mahogany. "I miss her very much," she said, blinking back the tears. "She tucked us in and kissed us goodnight every night, even when we thought we were too old for such silliness. She believed that people were never too old for goodnight kisses," she chuckled.

"Lucky for me," Olivia interjected with a roguish grin that drew another laugh from Natalia.

"Yes, lucky for you," Natalia agreed, planting a deliberate kiss on Olivia's lips, before continuing with the recitation of her Abuela's finer points. "She taught me that hugs and kisses are important, and that everyone needs at least a half-dozen of each, every day."

Olivia smiled softly at her. "So that's why you've always expressed your love for Emma so openly," she recognized, her voice soft with emotion. "And why you never hesitated to touch me or hug me, even when there was a chance I might reject you." She closed her eyes tightly against the tears that burned like coals. "I came to crave your touch, Natalia; even when you thought I hated you. But I didn't, y'know… I didn't hate you. I needed you," she quietly admitted. "I never told you that before…"

Natalia's heart ached for Olivia, and she gathered her close; holding her securely. "Thank you for telling me now," she said softly. "I promise you, Liv, you'll never go another day without my touch," she whispered, brushing her lips against Olivia's temple.

Burying her face in the crook of Natalia's neck, Olivia soaked in the nearness of her. And then she lifted her gaze to meet Natalia's, offering her a teary-eyed smile. "I think I like this Abuela of yours. I'm gonna need to find her, just to tell her thank you," she said softly.

Natalia smiled at her. "You would love her as much as I do," she declared. "And certainly more than you would my mother," she said, with a decided roll of her eyes.

Olivia laughed at Natalia's candor. "What was your mother like?" she asked; curiosity getting the better of her.

"She was quiet and unassuming. Submissive to a fault," Natalia answered. "That's really the only way she could be," she said, resignation in her tone.

Olivia's eyebrow shot up in question, as she recalled Natalia's earlier comments regarding her father. "You said your father wouldn't tolerate defiance. Was he… abusive, Natalia?" she asked gently.

Natalia's head shot up, her eyes wide. "What?" she gasped, almost disbelievingly. "No, Olivia, No," she adamantly denied. She wasn't angry, but rather just caught off guard. She never meant to give a poor impression of her father, and felt an urgent need to correct the miscommunication. Yet, in the same moment, she wondered why she should care either way; given the way he had rejected her in a time when she had needed him the most. "He would never hurt us. We always knew he loved us, but he also demanded respect," she explained.

"Natalia, I'm sorry," Olivia said sincerely. "I didn't mean to—"

"No, no," Natalia was quick to dissuade, "obviously I gave you the wrong impression."

She sighed softly, and suddenly her fork became quite interesting. Flipping is around between her fingers, she explained, "When I got pregnant with Rafe, I shamed our entire family, Olivia. I know that probably doesn't make sense to you, but in my culture, pregnancy outside of marriage is a really big deal. At least it was twenty years ago. And honestly, I can't imagine the culture changing anytime soon. It's Old-World, and that kind of change takes generations," she said firmly, finally looking Olivia in the eyes. She set her fork back down on the table, as she continued, "Poor choices aren't just reflected upon the person who made them, but upon the entire family, grandparents and siblings included. And I made matters even worse by defying my father, and refusing to give my baby away."

Understanding dawned, lighting Olivia's eyes, and she nodded her head. "So what you were implying earlier, about Rafe's choices making you a bad mother, that comes from Latino culture," she said. It wasn't so much a question, as a clarification.

"Yes—," Natalia confirmed with a nod. "I was born in the United States, but I wasn't raised by people who embraced its individualistic ideology, Olivia. My culture has more of a collectivist mentality, meaning that we were expected to act and think in ways that took the best interests of our extended family into consideration. And if we didn't, it reflected poorly upon everyone."

Olivia considered all that Natalia had explained to her, and realized she had been remiss in her earlier comments. "Listen, I was wrong, Natalia. Very wrong," she said openly. "You'd better hold onto that admission, because it probably won't happen often," she grinned, drawing a laugh from Natalia.

She was thankful for a break in the tension, but knew she needed to explain. Her expression turned serious again, and she continued, "I shouldn't have imposed my values upon you, and I shouldn't have insisted that you view things from my point-of-view," she said apologetically. "I didn't realize how deeply your convictions were embedded in culture. I just assumed you had a case of Catholic guilt," she explained. "That's no excuse, though, and I really am sorry."

Natalia shook her head back and forth. "You weren't wrong to encourage me to see things from another perspective, Olivia," she countered. "I still live by some of the precepts of my culture, mostly because so many of them are in line with my spiritual beliefs, but I'm open to change," she explained. "If that weren't the case, then there's no way you and I could ever be together."

Offering Natalia a weak smile, Olivia said, "Well, then I'm glad you're open to change."

Natalia glanced at her through thick, dark lashes. "So am I, Olivia," she said softly. "I wouldn't wanna miss out on loving you for the world."

Olivia averted Natalia's eyes. "Not even if it meant your salvation?" she asked; finally lending voice to one of her deepest fears for Natalia.

"What?" Natalia exclaimed, her mind running rampant. "Olivia, what are you talking about?" she asked insistently, as she coaxed the hotelier to meet her eyes.

"What if loving me costs you your salvation?" Olivia quietly posed. "I don't have anything to lose, Natalia, but you risk everything to be with me." She closed her eyes firmly against the tears that threatened, but her attempts to thwart them were futile.

The tears that streaked down Olivia's face broke Natalia's heart. She reached out, catching them with her thumbs, wiping them away. "Olivia, look at me," she insisted, gently attempting to tip the hotelier's chin.

It took Olivia several moments to comply, and when she did, the pain lurking within deep jade brought tears to Natalia's eyes as well.

Natalia held Olivia's face tenderly as she spoke. "My salvation isn't in jeopardy, Olivia," she quietly assured. "I wouldn't have told you I loved you if I hadn't already found a way to reconcile that love with my faith. Why do you think it took me so long to tell you?" she asked rhetorically. "I knew I could find a way, because God wouldn't have given you to me if He didn't mean for me to love you. It just took me a little while to figure it all out," she said, smiling through tearstained mahogany. "And just for the record, your salvation isn't lost either," she insisted. "It's just waiting for you to claim it."

"I don't think I'm ready for all that," Olivia quietly admitted.

"I know," Natalia empathized, "but someday you will be, and it'll be there waiting for you. And He will be, too."

"You certainly do have a lot of faith," Olivia grinned; attempting to divert the intensity of the moment.

Natalia smiled at her. "Yes, I do," she declared, planting a firm kiss on Olivia's lips. "I have all the faith we'll ever need…"

* * *

After loading the dishwasher, and wiping down the countertop, Jen hung the towel and wash cloth to dry. Switching off the kitchen light, she sauntered into the dining room, her fingers lightly grazing Tracy's back as she passed through. She could feel the heat of Tracy's eyes following her as she left the room, and knew instinctively that the tacit message had been received and processed. And with a smile on her face, she turned her attention toward other household chores.

First, she cleaned up the bathroom, pulling dripping toys from the tub, and drying them before returning them to the boys' room. While she was in there, she found matches to the shoes that had been strewn about the room, setting them in front of their dresser in pairs so that they would be easily found in the morning; thus avoiding a replay of the shoe hunt that had ensued earlier that day. Next, she straightened their bookshelves, and picked up a few errant toys, placing them in their appointed plastic bins—a system that Tracy had implemented to keep sanity in their room. Army men and superhero action figures, Hot Wheels and Matchbox cars, Legos, Lincoln Logs, video games, they all had their own appointed storage space, and the room looked all the better for it.

She marveled at Tracy's organizational skills, remembering how she had completely reorganized the kitchen cabinets, closets, and the boys' room when she first moved in with them. Everything had its place, and their home ran like a well-oiled machine thanks to Tracy's personal touches. The woman would make an incredible manager someday, Jen silently acknowledged, given both her ease with people and her ability to handle a huge variety of details with seemingly no effort whatsoever.

Returning to the bathroom, she bent down, shaking her head as she collected the boys' discarded clothes and towels. They knew the rules: Dirty clothes go in the laundry room. Some days they remembered better than others. She mentally cut them some slack on this particular day, given that their usual routine had been altered due to staying so late at the Beacon. If it happened again tomorrow, she would gently remind them, she reasoned.

Taking the clothes and towels to the laundry room, she sorted them into appropriate piles. She didn't mind doing laundry, and it was a good thing, too, because there was never a dearth of it in their household. Who ever would have imagined two small boys could go through so many clothes in a day? She was loath to think about what it would be like when they were teenagers. And Lord, what if she'd had girls? She knew what that was like, having grown up in a house with three sisters. The four of them could create a mountain of laundry in less than a day; especially if the day included school, and practice for their sport of choice, followed by a trip to the mall with their girlfriends, and a date with some cute guy.

The mere thought of cute guys and daughters made her thankful she had given birth to boys, not girls; and she suddenly felt a pang of what her father must have experienced each time one of those cute boys arrived at their front door to pick up one of his daughters. Then she chastised herself for the assumption that any child she might have would necessarily turn out straight. They didn't have to be boxed into society's mold any more than she did, she reasoned; and she vowed in that moment to love and support her boys, regardless of their orientation. She didn't have any inkling that either of them was gay, but one never knew. She was living proof of that, wasn't she?

That question led her directly back to thoughts of Tracy; and more specifically, back to thoughts of sex with Tracy. The woman's mere kisses held the power to enrapture her; suffusing her body with heat and desires she never knew existed. She had nearly climaxed the first time Tracy kissed her; and many times after that, those slow, sultry kisses had left her completely undone. And when they made love, God, the sheer ecstasy she found in the sensation of Tracy's body, moving against her own. Sex with Jake had been fulfilling and wonderful, she would never deny that; but what she shared with Tracy transcended wonderful, reaching out beyond phenomenal, even; grasping a firm hold on earth-shattering.

She wondered then, what had gotten into her today. Had some sort of hormonal insurgence occurred as a result of their encounter in the shower this morning? A transient thought breezed through her mind—she hadn't been this horny since she was pregnant with Dylan. Poor Jake. She had nearly exhausted him. Not that he had complained, though; not by any means. The thought of being pregnant now, made her laugh out loud, and though the notion was completely ridiculous, she couldn't help but think that if any woman could accomplish such a feat, Tracy would be the one.

Distracting herself from her thoughts, she focused on the piles of laundry again. Nothing like mundane household chores to curb the raging libido. Noting there were enough darks to constitute a full load, she tossed them in the washing machine; setting the controls for a heavy cycle with a warm wash/rinse. Then, measuring the appropriate amounts of liquid detergent and fabric softener, she filled the dispensers, closed the drawer, and hit the start button. She waited, one… two… three seconds, and finally two distinctly different chimes sounded, confirming the cycle she had chosen, and then the warm water began to fill the machine.

Satisfied, she turned her attention to the load of whites she knew was in the dryer. Opening the door, she pulled out the load Tracy had started before work that morning; dumping the contents into the sturdy blue laundry basket. Fishing out the used dryer sheet, she tossed it in the nearby trashcan, along with the lint she had cleaned from the trap. Lint left in the dryer trap was a pet peeve of Tracy's, and Jen had quickly learned to clean it out after each load. Wondering how Tracy had come to wear the pants in their family, so to speak, she shook her head, as she lifted the basket; and switching off the light, she headed toward the family room to fold the laundry.

* * *

With the promise that Natalia would share stories from her childhood during their date the following evening, they agreed to table the discussion for the time being; thus avoiding the possibility of being interrupted by the arrival of Josh and Matt, mid-story. Olivia was more than pleased about the prospect of learning more about Natalia's life before Springfield, specifically, before Rafe, and she was willing to wait for the pleasure. They easily returned to their playful question and answer banter, as they waited for Damian to deliver their dessert.

"Favorite movie?"

"Oh, Gosh," Olivia said, fingers covering her mouth as she deliberated the question, "I haven't seen a movie that didn't involve a Disney logo, random singing and dancing, or some sort of cartoon character in eight years," she sighed, rolling her eyes.

Natalia laughed. "I know what you mean," she empathized. "Maybe we should do something about that," she suggested.

"That could definitely be fun," Olivia declared with a roguish grin. "I'd love to make out with you in a movie theatre."

Her cheeks coloring a bit, Natalia playfully slapped Olivia's arm. "Oh, would you be serious!" she laughed, "You make us sound like teenagers."

Olivia leaned in, nuzzling Natalia's ear. "You make me feel like a teenager," she whispered; kissing Natalia's neck in that sensitive spot just beneath her ear. "I never knew making out could be so much fun," she confessed, her mouth slowly exploring soft, warm skin.

Finding Natalia's pulse point, she garnered a soft moan, and an admission of, "Neither did I…" from her assistant.

Their mini-make-out session was interrupted by Damian's appearance with their dessert. If he hadn't been so polite throughout the evening, Olivia might have been annoyed. But the truth was, he had been nothing but pleasant, never once reacting with anything less than acceptance of their obvious romantic entanglement, and she was, in fact, quite appreciative of his professionalism.

After exchanging a few more pleasantries with them, and ensuring they weren't in need of anything else at the moment, Damian politely excused himself, and took his leave.

Olivia had selected Moroccan pastries, accompanied by mint tea, the quintessential Moroccan dessert drink, to cap off their long, leisurely dinner, and Natalia regarded the offering with a curious eye. "What's this?" she asked, studying the triangular-shaped pastry with measured interest.

_"Briouat," Olivia answered. "It's a Moroccan pastry."_

"What's in it?" Natalia pressed.

"Filo dough, filled with a sweet almond paste, dipped in honey and baked to a crisp," Olivia answered. She was quite certain Natalia would find it delectable.

Natalia lifted the pastry to her mouth, taking a tentative bite. Her face lit up immediately. "It's delicious, Olivia," she said, around a mouthful of the tasty treat. "Reminds me a bit of Baklava."

Olivia grinned. "That's a fair comparison," she admitted, taking a bite of her pastry. "It's made from mostly the same ingredients."

"It's wonderful," Natalia beamed; savoring the sweetness.

"I'm glad you like it," Olivia said, feeling quite satisfied with her choices for the evening. She wasn't certain her plans for their official first date could top this, but she hoped Natalia would be even more pleased the following evening.

"Oh! So, back to our favorite movies," Natalia segued, remembering the abandoned topic.

"I don't think I could choose just one movie," Olivia said. "How about we talk favorite genre?" she suggested.

Natalia nodded her agreement. "Okay, so what's your favorite genre?"

"I'll deny it if you ever repeat this," Olivia warned with a grin, "but I really love romantic comedies," she admitted.

Natalia gave her that familiar look; the one that says she was already privy to Olivia's secret, and reaching out, she playfully pinched Olivia's chin between her thumb and forefinger. "That doesn't surprise me in the least," she said with confidence.

Olivia's coloring deepened slightly, as she laughed; turning the topic back to Natalia. "What's yours?"

"The same," Natalia said sweetly, her voice almost a melody. "But I do like a good psychological thriller now and then," she admitted.

"Really?" Olivia said, surprised. "I do too," she confessed. "I really liked _The Bone Collector_."

"Yeah, that is a good one," Natalia agreed. "And of course, _Silence of the Lambs_ is my all-time favorite."

"Ahh, yes… who could forget that classic?" Olivia concurred. "Okay, umm… Favorite song as a teenager?" she asked, swallowing another bite of her dessert.

Natalia pondered for a moment. "Amy Grant's _Baby, Baby_," she answered. "I used to sing it to Rafe when he was little. I know it's a love song, but… he's my baby," she smiled, with a bashful shrug of her shoulders.

Olivia gave her an affectionate smile. "Aww… that's so sweet," she nearly cooed; her heart melting.

"You're such an old softy," Natalia teased.

"I am not… old," Olivia denied with a grin; drawing a laugh from Natalia. "Just don't let that whole softy thing get out," she said furtively.

"Don't worry, Honey. Your secret is safe with me," Natalia assured, kissing Olivia on the cheek. She posed her next topic then, "Favorite book?"

"Easy," Olivia declared, tapping her palm on the table. "The _Kama Sutra_, of course," she said; the facetiousness in her tone supplanted by the appearance of that roguish grin and the suggestive wiggle of an eyebrow.

Natalia gave her that look. "I don't know what that means," she said, a hint of censure in her tone, "but given the expression on your face, I'll have to assume it's dirty."

Olivia responded with a hearty laugh. "Sweetheart, books about sex aren't dirty. They're… informative…" she asserted. The grin on her face was priceless.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "I can only imagine how much… information you've gathered over the years," she said wryly; drawing another hearty laugh from Olivia.

"Seriously, though," Olivia said when her laughter finally ceased, "My favorite book is Kate Chopin's _The Awakening_. It's about a woman who challenged the social norms and established gender roles in the late-nineteenth century. Chopin took a lot of heat for the controversial subject matter, but she also did a lot to bolster the early work of the feminist movement," she explained. "It's an empowering read."

Natalia nodded her head, telling herself that she needed to look for that book.

"What about you? What's your favorite book?" Olivia asked. "And the Bible doesn't count."

"Spoil-sport," Natalia teased, drawing a grin from Olivia.

She thought for a moment then, an unintelligible hum seeping through her lips; and finally, prefacing her response with the caveat that Olivia had probably never heard of it, she answered, "_The Hiding Place_. It's the autobiography of a Dutch woman named Corrie ten Boom, whose family was at the center of the Dutch underground during World War II. After her entire family was imprisoned by the Nazis for hiding Jewish people and helping them escape communist rule, Corrie and her sister taught the other prisoners, and even some of the guards, about God's love, and many of them became believers. They knew it was dangerous to witness to people in the concentration camps, but they didn't care, because they didn't want to see anyone die without first hearing about the gift of salvation," she said quietly, her dark eyes filled with tears. "It's a story of faith, miracles, and values, and of finding God's hand even in the little things," she explained, hitting only the most miniscule of highlights from the most amazing book she'd ever read.

Olivia was stunned into silence. She thought about this woman's story for several minutes, and then, planting her gaze in the rich soil of Natalia's eyes, she gently took her face in her hands. "That sounds like something you would do," she said softly.

Natalia offered her a wobbly smile. "I could only hope to possess such extraordinary courage under fire," she confessed.

"You should give yourself more credit," Olivia asserted, giving Natalia a chaste kiss. "You have far more courage than you think."

Releasing a sigh then, Olivia declared that they should be finished with the heavy topics, and go back to easier fare.

Natalia agreed wholeheartedly. She was having far too much fun with Olivia, and wanted so much for that to continue. "Okay… Oh! You never said your favorite song as a teenager," she pointed out.

"Hmm… guess I didn't, did I?" Olivia concurred. "Umm… mine was probably Def Leppard, _Pour Some Sugar on Me_," she announced, that roguish grin on her lips again.

"Olivia!" Natalia exclaimed, slapping the hotelier on the arm. "Would you be serious?"

"Who says I'm not serious?" Olivia countered, pokerfaced.

Natalia gave her that look again, and Olivia laughed. "Okay, so I'm not serious. But my real answer is just too embarrassing," she confessed. Which was exactly why she had so stealthily navigated away from the topic.

"More embarrassing than me not being kissed until I was sixteen?" Natalia posed.

Olivia feigned contemplation, earning herself another playful slap to the arm. She laughed then. "Actually, yes," she answered. "Definitely more embarrassing than that."

"Well, don't hold out on me here!" Natalia fussed; eager to bask in Olivia's discomfiture.

"Okay, okay!" Olivia exclaimed, holding up her hand in mock protection. "I'll tell you. But you have to promise not to laugh," she bargained.

"I promise," Natalia grinned.

Olivia glanced at her through sheepish eyes. "It's… Styx," she gulped, "their song _Babe_," she admitted with a wince.

Hand clasped firmly over her mouth, Natalia tried her hardest not to laugh, but her efforts proved futile. There was no way she could suppress the hearty burst of laughter that welled up in her chest. It wasn't Olivia's choice of song so much as the expression of complete mortification with which it was delivered.

"Stop it," Olivia groaned, unable to stifle her own laughter. "It reminds me of Saturday nights at the skating rink—Okay?" she blushed; thoroughly mortified.

Natalia threw her arms around Olivia's neck. "Oh, Babe," she laughed, her choice of endearment intended as a torture device, "that's so—"

"Romantic?" Olivia suggested optimistically, desperate to save face.

"No—," Natalia cackled. "Cheesy," she literally squeaked, as her laughter bubbled over into tears that streamed down her cheeks, unabated. "Oh, my Gosh, I can't believe you admitted to that!" she laughed.

Olivia felt like her blush reached all the way to her knees as she sat there, listening to Natalia's uncontrollable fit of laughter. But even as embarrassed as she felt, that laughter was contagious, and she couldn't help but join in. That was one of the things Olivia loved most about Natalia—Natalia made her feel safe enough to laugh about herself, rather than becoming angered by her own humanness.

It took them several minutes to regain their composure, and when they did, both of their faces were streaked with tears.

Natalia took Olivia's face in her hands, wiping the tears away with her thumbs. Then, leaning in, she playfully brushed her nose against Olivia's. "Babe, I love you," she whispered, tongue-in-cheek, which only caused them to laugh again.

"If you start singing that song—," Olivia warned; but any threat she might have made seemed pointless given Natalia's penchant for defiance. They were so much alike in that way.

Natalia casually draped her arms around Olivia's neck. "What, you mean like this?" she suggested, a mischievous grin playing at the corners of her mouth. "OOoOoOooo, Babe…" she sang, the pitch of her voice raising and lowering in perfect replication of that familiar melody.

Olivia laughed, as her arms snaked around Natalia's waist. "And you call me the incorrigible one," she teased, pulling her close. And once Natalia was close enough to kiss again, Olivia just simply couldn't resist the draw of those lips.

"That's because you are," Natalia laughed against Olivia's lips, and then the kiss grew deeper.

When they finally came up for air, Natalia looked into Olivia's eyes, and said, "I just realized I've lost count of how many times you've kissed me."

"You were counting?" Olivia laughed.

"Don't laugh at me," Natalia fussed, her cheeks coloring. "Yes, I was counting. It was my way of making sure I wasn't dreaming," she confessed, her tone soft and wistful. "But ya know what it means that I've lost count?"

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "That you've forgotten what number comes next?" she suggested, earning herself another slap to the arm.

"Stop it. No!" Natalia exclaimed. "It means kissing is a real part of who we are together," she concluded. "It's so natural that we don't even think about it anymore."

Olivia offered her an affectionate smile. "I like the sound of that," she said quietly. And she sealed that declaration with another slow, lingering kiss.

TBC…


	14. Chapter 6: The Dance Part VIII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Josh and Billy Lewis, Reva Shayne, Matt Reardon and Vanessa Chamberlain are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney. The movie [i]_Steel Magnolias_[/i] in the property of Rastar Films. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC, Disney, Rastar, or any other entity.

The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original, though there is some slight resemblance to actual dialogue from the 8.19.2009 scenes between Olivia and Josh. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you all for your continued interest in this story. I truly appreciate y'all taking the time to read and comment. Your comments are gifts to me—they encourage me, and help me in my quest to become a better writer, so thank you all for being so generous. Where possible, I think I've responded to everyone individually, but if I missed anyone, please know that it was not intentional.

That being said, as promised for this weekend, I humbly submit the next update for your reading pleasure. I'll warn you, it's a bit of a rollercoaster. I've endeavored to give voice to some of Olivia's internal ramblings, and hopefully shed some light on her uncharacteristic behaviors—i.e. why she's being so edgy about sex. There's a lot more to it than meets the eye, and it's not all revealed in this update. Jen and Tracy are also in this update. For those of you who have become attached to them, I hope you enjoy… The narration in one of their sections gives a glimpse into Tracy's world, and how it is that she could be so young, and yet so stable and decisive when it came to Jen and the boys.

I hope y'all enjoy…

Rating: Chapter 6.7 is rated R for sexual innuendo and language; but subsequent chapters will eventually reach NC-17.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Words are only painted fire; a look is fire itself."

Mark Twain

Chapter 6.7 – The Dance | Comfort Breeds Carelessness:

Their _Briouat and mint tea_ long-finished, Olivia and Natalia were still laughing and bantering when Josh and Matt arrived at a quarter past nine. Somewhere between absorbing kisses and flirty banter—neither of them could remember exactly when—Josh had called to let the women know that he and Matt were running late. A problem with his Daddy's old pick-up truck had momentarily detained them. Olivia had smiled at the mention of that old pick-up. She couldn't believe he was still driving it; yet, paradoxically, it didn't surprise her in the least. That old green Ford was an antique, a classic, really, though fully restored; and its understated presence suited him perfectly, she thought.

Greeting the women, the men slid into the booth opposite them; Josh sitting across from Olivia, and Matt across from Natalia. Josh once again made apologies for being late, prompting an inquiry from Olivia regarding the current condition of H.B. Lewis's truck, which she affectionately termed, "the old relic."

Josh smiled warmly. It was silly, he supposed, that it meant so much to him that she would ask—even if she sounded a bit irreverent about it—because she knew how precious that truck was to him. It was a tangible connection with his Daddy; one that he hold onto forever, regardless of its operating condition. "Oh, you know that old girl, Olivia. She's almost as old as H.B. was when he died, and twice as stubborn. She'll outlive me, no doubt," he grinned.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "You do know I was asking about the truck, and not Reva, don't you?" she smirked.

"Olivia!" Natalia exclaimed, mortified, as Josh chuckled at her.

Matt grinned and shook his head, as Olivia sat there, ignoring Natalia's scowl, and looking rather pleased with her witty self.

"You do have a rather biting sort of wit about you—don't you, Olivia," Josh said with a grin. "It's kinda charming, in that, coming from anyone else, I would need to kick some serious ass; but… when it rolls off your tongue, I just wanna bottle it up 'n sell it." His southern boy charm had come out to play.

Olivia smirked, golden flecks twinkling in flowing jade. "I have my moments," she agreed with cavalier ease, raising her wine glass toward him. No sense arguing what half the town knew to be true. There were far better battles to choose, in her estimation. Little did she know, she would be choosing one such battle tonight—Or rather, her carelessness would cause it to choose her…

"Well, let's hope you don't have any more of those moments tonight," Natalia said, lips tight, leaving Olivia with no question that she had been duly warned. The men had been there less than ten minutes, and already Olivia and Josh were flirting. Natalia sighed. This was going to be a long night, she realized, much to her chagrin.

The hotelier simply smiled her acknowledgment, and moved the conversation forward. She knew better than to argue with that expression on Natalia's face.

The comment was forgotten then, and they chattered amiably, making small-talk really, as they waited for Damian to return to take their drink orders. When he reappeared, Natalia declined any additional alcohol, noting that she was content to continue with the wine from their dinner. Not surprisingly, Matt's order of a Bud Light was simplistic, yet solid; reflecting the essence of the man himself.

Once Matt had placed his order, Olivia offered Josh a playful, yet devious smile, as she requested a bottle of his favorite bourbon and two glasses.

Josh chuckled, and nodded his head approvingly. The woman sure knew her liquor. "Darlin', you know I can't resist a woman with a love for expensive whiskey," he said, offering her a roguish grin.

"Or one with the iron liver to metabolize an entire fifth of it," Olivia added, arching a mischievous eyebrow.

"Oh, it's gonna be one of _those_ nights, is it?" Josh laughed; making more of a statement than asking a question, as he shook his head at her. "Natalia, I hope you're prepared…" he winced, a cautionary tone in his voice.

Knowing that hard liquor was bad for Olivia's heart, Natalia's breath caught in her chest at the thought of her drinking so heavily. She offered a look of concern; but said nothing.

Olivia read the unspoken message, and reached over beneath the table, taking Natalia's hand into her own; squeezing it gently, as if to offer reassurance. "Just one, I promise," she said quietly.

How did just a simple touch from Olivia always manage to quell her doubts and fears? Natalia wondered.

Then, glancing back at Josh, Olivia sighed, "I'm afraid those nights are over, my friend. My warden here has restricted me to the occasional glass of wine, and only on rare occasions can I get away with the really good stuff," she grinned, bumping her shoulder against Natalia's; receiving only a passive smile and a shaking of the head in return.

Olivia leaned across the table then, cupping her mouth with her hand, "I'm surprised she hasn't banned me from my caffeine," she whispered conspiratorially, though purposely loudly enough for Natalia to hear her. _Comfort breeds carelessness_, her subconscious whispered to her. She tossed the niggling thought away. "Good God, can you even imagine what a bitch I would be in the morning without that?"

Natalia couldn't help the satisfied smirk that teased at the corners of her mouth, knowing that she had effectively weaned the hotelier from her poison nearly a year prior. Josh laughed at the thought; thanking God and all the Saints he wouldn't be the one to face Olivia if she were ever deprived of her coveted morning infusion.

Damian returned with their drinks, pouring two glasses of bourbon for Josh and Olivia before setting the decanter down on the table, and leaving the four of them to fall into easy conversation. And though, after the evening they had shared, it proved quite a challenge for Olivia and Natalia to keep their hands and lips to themselves, the group chatted amiably, for the better part of an hour.

After answering Olivia and Natalia's inquires about Reva, Marah, and Shayne, Josh politely inquired about Emma, Ava, and Rafe, receiving beaming reports from their mothers. The connection between the two women was palpable—the subtle touches, exchange of glances that spoke more than any words could say, as they passed the conversation back and forth, talking about their children; often finishing one another's sentences. Natalia couldn't seem to say enough about how bright, and articulate, and simply amazing Emma was, in every conceivable way, or how much she enjoyed visiting with Ava when she was home for Christmas, and was looking forward to getting to know her better on future trips. She even suggested to Olivia that they make a trip to San Francisco to visit her when they all had time. Clearly her misgivings about taking time off to travel with Olivia had been assuaged by their recent conversation. The suggestion was well-received by Olivia, and Natalia offered to check their calendars for an opening the next morning. And just that effortlessly, the decision had been made.

Olivia, in turn, spoke freely of her desire to secure Rafe's release from prison and help give him a fresh start in life. "Rafe was grief-stricken over losing his father, and what happened was an accident. He deserves a second chance, and I wanna give that to him," she said forthrightly, taking a sip of her bourbon. Damn, it tasted good. She set the glass back on the table, turning a bit introspective then. "God knows, I've done far worse things in my life… I did them deliberately, and… look at the second chance I've received," she said quietly; and Natalia knew she was speaking not only of her new heart, but also of their love.

Reaching over, she took Olivia's hand into her own. Her gentle squeeze imparted both awareness of Olivia's emotions and appreciation for the unwavering support she had always extended when it came to Rafe; especially given that her son had done little, if anything, to deserve it, and had never once acknowledged Olivia's kindness. _That's going to change, or else_, Natalia silently vowed.

There was much that Josh could have said with regard to Olivia's past misdeeds, but he simply wasn't that kind of man. Instead, he chose to focus on the clearly visible changes in the woman who had once been his wife. In his heart, he knew that Natalia was perfect for her—Natalia tamed her, challenged her, gave her a reason to strive for better, and he regarded their fledgling relationship with genuine happiness.

He smiled warmly at them, raising his glass. "To new beginnings," he toasted good-naturedly, "and to recognizing them for the blessings that they are…" he added, winking at Olivia.

Olivia offered him a rascally grin, and raised her glass toward him. "To new beginnings…" she parroted, tapping her glass against his; and with that, Natalia's wine glass and Matt's beer bottle were added, along with a resounding chorus of the same.

As they were drinking to new beginnings, Olivia's phone rang, catching her a bit off guard. She reached into her pocket, retrieving the bleating device, and glancing at the caller ID, a concerned expression crossed her visage. "It's Jane," she said to Natalia, whose face, in turn, adopted a concerned expression of its own. It wasn't like the nanny to interrupt a meeting—even a semi-social one.

Sliding the phone open, Olivia answered the call. "Hey, Jane, what's up?" she asked, cutting to the chase.

"I'm sorry to disturb you, Ms. Spencer, but Emma woke up from a bad dream, and I think she just needs a little reassurance from her Mommy," Jane said empathically, as she gently rubbed the child's back with her hand.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Olivia said, "It's totally fine, Jane. Don't ever apologize for calling when it comes to my children." Her tone was forthright. "I'm glad you called. Please, put Emma on the phone," she requested.

Natalia's lips adopted a soft smile. There was something in Olivia's chosen words that spoke of future possibilities—ones Natalia would be more than happy to embrace.

Jane handed the phone to Emma, and sniffing back tears, a quavering little voice tentatively said, "Hi, Mommy…"

A tender smile spread across Olivia's lips at the sound of her daughter's teary voice. "Hey, Jellybean," she greeted softly, "I heard you had a bad dream…"

"Yeah," Emma replied meekly; shrugging her shoulders. "I missed you and Natalia tucking me in, and… I missed Natalia's bedtime stories…"

"Aww… Baby, I'm sorry," Olivia said apologetically. "We were gonna tuck you in for the night when we got you home later," she explained, "but… we should've come up to say goodnight anyway."

"We're going home tonight? To the farmhouse?" Emma asked, her voice immediately brightening, as a smile spread across her face.

Olivia was a bit taken aback both by the question and by Emma's rapid change in demeanor. "Of course we're going home to the farmhouse tonight, Jellybean," she answered reassuringly; and in that instant, Natalia instinctively knew what was wrong.

"I'm glad, Mommy," Emma said cheerily, as Natalia waved her hand at Olivia, shooing her so that she could exit the booth. She received an inquiring expression from Olivia, as she moved out of the way.

"I'm going upstairs to see her," Natalia said quietly, answering the unspoken question.

"Do you want me to come with?" Olivia wordlessly mouthed.

"No, no, I've got it," Natalia silently communicated, as she rose from the booth; the waving of her hand providing assurance.

Olivia turned her attention back to Emma. "I'm glad, too, Em," she said to her daughter, as she smiled at Natalia. "Natalia's on her way up to tuck you in, Baby," she informed; receiving an excited screech from the little girl, quickly followed by dead air from the phone.

She glanced at the lifeless phone in her hand, and shook her head, chuckling. "Well, I guess now that she has your attention, she's finished talking with me," she grinned. "Thank you," she said softly; her eyes telling the full depth of her appreciation as Natalia stood before her, their eyes locked in silent conversation.

Natalia reached up, placing a tender hand on Olivia's cheek, as she smiled at her. "You're welcome," she said softly; her thumb caressing that cheek. "I'll be back in a few minutes," she promised. And with that, she brushed her lips against Olivia's cheek, excused herself, and stepped away.

Diane caught the intimacy of the gesture from across the room, and grinned slyly, as she ticked off another point on her scorecard. The texts began to fly.

Olivia smiled and dropped back down into the booth; chestnut curls bouncing freely about her face. "She's amazing with Emma," she said; jade eyes beaming with pride, as she clasped her hands together, resting her chin against them.

"Yeah, seems like it," Matt said congenially, offering her a friendly smile. "Emma's a great kid, so I'm sure helping you with her is a labor of love for Natalia."

"She definitely loves our baby girl," Olivia happily agreed; acknowledging Natalia's role in Emma's life without even a second thought.

Completely missing the significance of her comment, Matt glanced at his watch, then back at Olivia. "Speaking of baby girls, I need to call and check on Maureen," he announced. "She's staying with a friend tonight because Vanessa and Billy are out of town, and I promised to call her before bedtime. If you'll both excuse me?"

"You bet," Josh said, rising from the booth to allow him passage. "Tell her Uncle Josh said goodnight, too," he grinned at his buddy.

"Oh, and tell her we'll arrange a sleepover for her and Emma soon," Olivia added; certain that both girls would be excited at the prospect. "They had a really great time when Maureen stayed over a few weeks ago."

"Yeah, I know… Maureen loved the farmhouse. She told me all about it," Matt replied, fishing his phone from the pocket of his jeans. "Next time, we'll have Emma over to our place," he offered.

"Sounds perfect," Olivia declared, as Matt ambled toward the lobby in search of quieter space.

Josh sat back down, grinning at Olivia; thankful for a little time alone with her. "Seems to me Natalia's love affair with Spencer women extends far beyond Emma," he duly noted; a rascally glint in his sparkling blue eyes, as he waited with rapt anticipation for her response.

A crimson blush swept across Olivia's visage, and she modestly dropped his gaze.

A hearty chuckle exploded from deep within Josh's chest. "Olivia Spencer, blushing?" he teased. "Will wonders never cease?"

Olivia ran her right hand through her hair, as she glanced at him; a coy smile on her face. "Oh, stop it," she insisted; her gaze flickering back and forth between his blue eyes and her half-empty glass of bourbon.

Lifting the glass, she quickly relieved it of its contents; hoping to soothe her anxious nerves with a dose of liquid courage. The smooth amber liquid slid down her throat, suffusing her with a titillating kind of warmth that swiftly splayed throughout her body. But it didn't relax her, much to her chagrin.

She sighed.

Josh was her friend; probably one of the closest she'd ever known, even despite their rather complex history; and she truly wanted to share her newfound happiness with him. In fact, this desire to share the news with him was one of the reasons behind the invitation for drinks; the other being the procurement of the Lewis jet for her trip to Martha's Vineyard with Natalia and Emma. But, as much as she wanted to tell him, she wasn't certain she was prepared for the impending conversation—or the possible fallout.

She knew from his comments and the spark of humor in his clear blue eyes that he already knew; but there was something about actually telling him, that unnerved her. It would change the dynamic of their relationship—a relationship that she adored, needed, even; and she wasn't certain she was ready for such change to occur—even if it was change for the better.

Was she reacting this way because Josh was a man? After all, she had no qualms whatsoever about telling Lena and Bianca. Or was it simply because this man was Josh—the one man in her life she knew she could always count on? Was Natalia struggling with similar thoughts? What if Natalia only _thought_ she had reconciled these feelings with her faith? What if Olivia surrendered herself completely to Natalia, only to have her change her mind? Never in her life had she completely surrendered herself to anyone; she had always maintained the ultimate control, and she couldn't imagine surrendering her heart, her body, to the one person she loved and trusted more than anyone, only to have it thrown back at her in a moment of fear or guilt. Did pondering such questions actually show a lack of that trust she professed to have in Natalia? Her mind swirled. It was exhausting.

She knew Natalia would never purposely hurt her that way, but what the what-ifs still lingered amongst the cobwebs, lurking in the dark corners of her mind.

What if Natalia couldn't bring herself to tell the people who were closest to her, like Rafe and Father Ray? Oh, God! She knew in her gut that Rafe wouldn't immediately accept her as Natalia's life partner, especially given her acrimonious past with the oft-times volatile young man. She couldn't blame him for that; not really. After all, she had been a cold, heartless bitch, no pun intended, toward both him and his mother, for an extended period of time. But there was always hope for him to come around, especially if she played her cards right. And Olivia was nothing, if not a master with a deck of cards that could be easily stacked in her own favor. Then again, wasn't it the manipulation of such cards that had ultimately cost her Josh, when she was desperately fighting to hold on to him? Perhaps she should consider another way. Her mind digressed, but she quickly brought it back on track. Oh, but Father Ray? No. He would never condone their relationship; let alone give his blessing. Was Natalia really prepared for that reality? Could Natalia live with that? Olivia didn't know, and that produced yet another reason why she couldn't allow their relationship to become more physically intimate. Not until she knew how Natalia would deal with the reality and the adverse reactions to the two of them being together… _like_ _that_.

Olivia's heart raced, thoughts running rampant in an endless stream of consciousness, leaving her feeling increasingly agitated, as she grappled with them internally. Slamming the empty glass back down onto the table with a sharp thud, she paused dramatically, arching a deliberate eyebrow, "I think you should pour me another drink… before I lose my nerve here," she said determinedly.

Josh reached across the table, placing his hand atop hers. "I think the last thing you need is another drink," he said softly, "especially since you promised Natalia you would only have one."

A perfectly threaded eyebrow arched, as a roguish grin played at the corners of that sensual mouth. "Oh, yeah?" she challenged, a slightly flirtatious bent to her voice, "And just what is it that you think I _do_ need, Reverend Lewis?" she asked, leaning forward in her seat as she spoke to him in the sultry tone that was so familiar to him; especially when she was on the prowl.

It called to memory numerous encounters between the two of them in recent months; only now, the waxing and waning of her behavior made perfect sense to him. He laughed at the irony imbedded within her choice of salutation, given the flirtatious tone with which it had been delivered, and understanding the underpinning of the mixed signals he was receiving, he gently squeezed her hand. "I think you need to relax, and just talk to me," he said softly. "I promise I won't bite…" he readily assured.

As he looked at the woman who had once been his wife, not to mention the other party to some of the best sex he'd ever had in his life, Josh forcefully reminded himself that things were finally getting back on track with Reva, of late. He was truly happy with her, much to his amazement, given their ridiculously convoluted history; but there was something about Olivia that he simply couldn't resist, even if it was only the occasional innocuous flirtation shared between them. And with that thought in mind, he heard himself saying, "Unless you want me to, of course," accompanied by a playful wink.

Olivia glanced up at him through those long, thick lashes, as she bit her bottom lip. Flirting was as natural to her as breathing, especially when provided with such an auspicious opportunity; and without even trying, a handful of deliciously inappropriate responses flashed through her mind. She shoved those thoughts aside, though; instead, offering him a tentative smile, as she slipped her hand from beneath his, turning the tables, and taking his hand into her own. "Y'know, that could be a lot of fun," she said, her voice low and playful, as she toyed with his fingers. She paused, attempting to swallow the metaphorical lump of raw nerves that had formed in her throat, "but… I don't think that would go over very well with Natalia," she said shyly.

His eyes sparkled mischievously. "So, now Natalia gets a vote in how you have fun?" he gently prodded. He was baiting her, and he knew it. But only for her own good. "How very un-Olivia-like of you," he teased; hoping his playful manner would get her to open up.

Focusing her gaze on his hand, she asked, "Do you remember the last time we had drinks at Towers?" knowing full-well that he remembered every moment of it, right down to the last minute detail.

Leaning in toward her, he volleyed, "How could I possibly forget?" his eyes turning a smoky blue as he watched her intently.

"I finally found that real thing we were talking about, Josh," she quietly confessed; hopeful eyes sweeping upward to meet his.

"With Natalia…" he said; more statement than inquiry, as he searched the softness of her jade eyes.

"Yes…" she exhaled, a sigh of relief tumbling out along with her confession, "with Natalia…"

It felt simultaneously liberating and nerve-wracking to have finally uttered this truth to him; and it threw her into a state of nauseous jubilation, that nearly drove her to the brink of insanity. Everything in her world seemed to exist on two separate and completely contradictory planes, now that she had confessed her love for Natalia, and truth be told, she was growing weary of this constant state of paradoxical existence.

His eyes remained upon her, but he said nothing. He instinctively knew this was the first time she had uttered this truth to someone of great significance in her life, and he allowed her the moment to grasp the true weight of what she had admitted.

But given the intensity of her afternoon conversation with Natalia, further self-reflection was not on Olivia's list of favorite pastimes for the evening, and she quickly grew restless. Feeling ill at ease with the silence, she slipped into survival mode; striking out, before being struck. "What, no harsh words of recrimination? No hellfire and brimstone speeches about how Natalia and I will burn in hell for loving one another?" she snapped; the biting sarcasm in her tone meant to shield her from the brunt of his impending rejection.

The understanding and acceptance she had found in his eyes earlier in the day meant little in the moment, because the tides had changed now, at least in her estimation. The truth was out. Literally. And no matter how much she might have wanted to stuff it back in to protect herself and Natalia, she couldn't. Her fate with him had been sealed. And so, almost like a prodigal child returned home, fearfully anticipating rejection from her father's house, she sat there, hot tears prickling her eyes. Waiting…

And given his stature as a spiritual leader, not only in their community, but more importantly, in her life, the metaphorical connotations were certainly not lost on her.

* * *

Reaching the door of the boys' bedroom, a pile of folded underwear, socks, and t-shirts threatening to overflow her arms, Jen found Tracy tucking two sleepy little guys into bed. She leaned against the doorjamb, watching her lover with their children, and she couldn't stop the smile that splayed across her lips. Jen had always enjoyed being around children, but she couldn't imagine loving another person's child the way she loved her own. And yet Tracy had done exactly that. They had been barely more than babies when Tracy came into their lives, descending upon them like a gift from God himself, and she had loved them with her entire being, without a moment's hesitation. Profoundly grateful for God's gift, Jen watched, with rapt attention, the scene that was unfolding before her eyes…

Tracy settled the boys into their beds, showering them with kisses that made them laugh, and then covering them up one at a time, before sitting down on the edge of Jacob's bed.

Jen wondered how much longer it would be before they no longer willingly submitted to playful kisses, hugs, and being tucked in; all the while praying that they still had at least a handful of years left to enjoy such moments with their boys.

Jacob rubbed his eyes, and reached across the nightstand between their twin beds, his little hands grasping the photo frame that held a copy of Jake and Jen's wedding picture, side-by-side with a the first picture ever taken of Jake holding his firstborn son. He was their quiet, introspective child, and Tracy and Jen knew that much simmered just beneath the surface with him. He considered things carefully before speaking, if he spoke at all, and when he did speak, his words were measured.

He studied the pictures for a moment, his dark eyes quietly drinking in the images, as thoughts tumbled around in his mind searching for words to match; and finally, he looked up at Tracy with curious eyes. "Did you know my Daddy?" he asked innocently; immediately capturing the attention of everyone in the room; especially Dylan, whose attention was always drawn by the mention of his Daddy.

Jen's heart jumped at the question, and she had to stifle the breath of air that threatened to escape her lungs, lest her presence interrupt the moment. She trusted Tracy to handle the situation with care.

Tracy fought back tears, and offered him a warm, almost bittersweet smile, as she gently stroked his hair. "No, _Querido_," she said softly, "I didn't; but I wish I had. Your Mommy told me all about him, though," she assured, her finger tracing down his dimpled cheek. "Your Daddy was a wonderful man, and he loved you, and your Mommy, and Dylan very much." Her voice held such sincerity that it brought tears to Jen's eyes.

"They why did he have to go?" Dylan asked; his voice small and wobbly with tears. "I never even got to meet him." It was the first time Dylan had ever expressed such thoughts aloud; and Tracy and Jen both nearly lost control of their emotions.

The polar opposite of Jacob, Dylan was always the first to say whatever was on his mind, consequences be damned. Except for when it came to the subject of his Daddy. On that subject, he never spoke. They had each caught Dylan several times over the years, looking at the pictures of Jake holding Jacob; a longing expression in his soft brown eyes. When they asked him about it, he wouldn't talk, and at first, they had assumed his lack of communication stemmed from an inability to articulate his feelings. They later recognized that in many ways Dylan's experience was more difficult than Jacob's, or even Jen's for that matter, because of the lack of connection prior to Jake's death. Realizing that, Jen and Tracy had endeavored to ensure that he always knew he was loved, not only by them, but by his Daddy, as well.

Thankfully, Jake had been a fanatic about capturing family moments both in still photos and on video, and they were blessed to have a few tapes from key moments during Jen's pregnancies; the most moving of which showed Jake talking quietly to Dylan, calling him by name, and telling him how much he loved him, before he was even born. The tapes had been difficult for Jen to watch, and it had taken her several years to work up the courage; but with Tracy by her side, they watched all of them—alone, at first, to allow Jen opportunity to work through her emotions, and then with the boys. Both boys had been ecstatic to see their Daddy, to hear his voice, and Dylan seemed less detached afterward. But still, they worried that such moments couldn't make up for the fact that Dylan knew his Daddy had never held him the way he had held Jacob.

Jen stepped outside the room, gasping for air, as she tamped down the lump of raw emotion that had surged from her stomach up into her throat; while Tracy drew in a deep breath, forcing the tears to stay at bay.

Extending her hand toward Dylan, she whispered, "Come here, _Cariño_," her fingers urging him toward her.

He clambered out of bed, throwing himself into her arms, seeking the comfort of his Mamá's embrace for the second time that evening; and she pulled him into her lap, holding him close, tenderly rubbing his back.

Jen reentered the room to find Dylan crying in Tracy's arms, as Tracy whispered soft reassurances to him. She quietly walked over to their dresser, setting their folded clothes on top. Then, wiping her own eyes, she approached them gingerly, so as not to startle anyone.

Her hand fell gently across Tracy's back, as she sat down on the bed next to her; nuzzling against her cheek. "Thank you," she whispered.

Tracy nodded, but said nothing; her attention focused solely on the child she had loved as her own since before he was even two years old.

Jacob crawled across his bed, into Jen's lap, and she hugged him close, kissing his cheek, as they waited for the emotional intensity in the room to wane.

When Dylan's tears finally subsided, Jen reached over, tipping his chin; meeting those tearstained eyes that looked so much like his Daddy's. "Baby, I don't know why your Daddy had to go. Sometimes we don't get to know why things happen the way they do," she said gently. "But, we know that God doesn't make mistakes," she offered hopefully, casting Tracy a knowing glance, as she attempted to console their youngest son, "so we have to believe His plan is perfect, and that we're exactly where we're meant to be."

A glance at Jacob told Jen that he was mulling something over in his head; and so she waited, allowing him an opening if he chose to take it.

It took him a minute, but finally, he piped in, "Pastor Jason talked about that in _Kidz Planet_ last Sunday," he said, his voice full of enthusiasm as he talked about the weekly children's service at their church. "He said even when bad stuff happens… God knows what's best for us."

"He did?" Tracy said, with a curious expression on her face, as she marveled at the fact that the boys actually listened in church. That was more than she had ever done as a child; much to Mamá and Grand-mère's chagrin.

"Yeah, he did," Dylan said, nodding his head, his eyes brightening, as his voice turned hopeful. "And he said God can make good stuff outta all the bad stuff that happens."

Jen glanced up, her eyes meeting Tracy's; and the silent conversation that passed between them under the veil of enlightenment directed toward their sons, spoke more than any words could ever say. "He sure can, son," she said softly. "And sometimes the good stuff He makes is even better than what we had before…"

"Yeah," Tracy said softly, her lips curling into a gentle smile as she gazed into the watery blue of Jen's eyes, "Sometimes, it's better than anything we could ever ask or even imagine."

* * *

Natalia reached the penthouse suite, and slid her keycard into the slot. The lock whirred and clicked as she pulled the card back out, and the now-familiar green light began to flash, granting her entrance. Smiling, she recalled the countless times she had entered this door in the past—oftentimes, to the hotelier's chagrin.

She opened the door and stepped inside, finding the sitting room looking much like a ghost town; hastily deserted, and eerily quiet. A half-eaten bowl of popcorn sat on the coffee table next to two empty glasses, which she assumed had at one time contained soft drinks, given the caramel tint to the residue within them. The remote laid teetering on the edge of the sofa, poised to make a swan dive at any given moment; the television quietly prattling to itself in a forgotten corner.

Making her way through the mahogany-paned, frosted glass double doors that led to the bedrooms, she stooped down, retrieving a wayward sock from the floor. "Oh, Emma, sometimes you're so much like your Mommy," she sighed; smiling at the similarities between "her girls."

The emotions evoked by the freedom she now possessed to consider them in such an intimate manner were overwhelming, in the best possible way. She paused for a moment, thanking God for filling her life with the blessing of them, at a time in her life when she needed them most. The irony of her now regarding Olivia Spencer as a blessing, rather than a curse, was certainly not lost on her; in fact, it was nearly always foremost in her mind, lest she take that blessing for granted. And beyond the irony, she regarded the baffling metamorphosis of her relationship with Olivia as living proof that God did, in fact, have a rather twisted sense of humor. She smiled in wonder at the mysterious ways in which He often worked, and took the final steps toward Emma's bedroom door.

Peeking around the corner into Emma's room, Natalia smiled playfully at her little girl. "Hey, Jellybean," she greeted in a singsong voice; nodding a silent greeting to Jane, as she walked into the room.

Jane smiled politely, and exited the room; allowing Natalia time alone with the little girl.

"Natalia!" Emma exclaimed, barreling out of her bed, and nearly tackling her other mommy; extracting a sharp "Ooupf," from Natalia's lungs as their bodies collided.

"I'm so happy you're here," Emma chirped; hugging her tightly.

"Well, I'm happy to see you, too, Sweetie," Natalia assured; kissing the top of Emma's head. She extricated herself from Emma's grip then, and crouched down, her hands on her daughter's upper arms. "Did you think I was going somewhere?" she asked, concerned.

Emma dropped her gaze, biting her lower lip, as she nodded her head. "I thought you were having a special grown-up night with Uncle Frank," she admitted, sounding rather pitiful. "Like you did before—"

"Before?" The upturned cadence of Natalia's voice begged the question, as she canted her head to one side; a confused expression on her face. Tipping Emma's chin, she met her little girl's gaze again, asking, "Sweetie, what are you talking about?"

Emma looked at her, crocodile tears clouding those eyes that looked so much like her mother's, "Last time Mommy and I stayed here it was 'cause she said you needed a special grown-up night with Uncle Frank," she answered with a sniff.

"Oh, she did, did she?" Natalia said, more to herself than to Emma, as she filed that tidbit of information in the back of her mind for later use. She knew exactly what night her daughter was referring to, because it was the only night Emma and Olivia hadn't spent at home since they had moved in together several months prior. A few more pieces of the puzzle she hadn't known she was working slipped effortlessly into place.

Emma nodded her head, confirming what her Mother had said; and Natalia went in search of more information, hoping to gain greater understanding of Emma's current discontent. "What else did Mommy say that night, Em?" she gently prodded.

"She said she wants you to be happy," Emma answered quietly.

"She did?" Natalia intoned; her heart swelling with love for Olivia. Tears collected in her eyes, as she wondered how many other things Olivia had done for her, trying to ensure her happiness, without her ever knowing.

Emma nodded. "And she said she thought you could be happy with Uncle Frank, 'cause he's a good guy," she added; her lower lip beginning to wobble. "And… and I want you to be happy, too, but—" she became agitated, and began to cry in earnest.

"But, what, Baby?" Natalia asked softy, concern washing over her. "Emma, what's wrong?"

"But I don't want you to be with Uncle Frank," Emma insisted, as the tears poured down her cheeks, "I want you to be with Mommy…"

"Oh, Sweetie, I _am_ with Mommy. And I'm very happy. I promise," Natalia softly reassured; an amalgam of empathy and conviction in her tone, as she collected Emma in her arms.

Cradling her little girl close, she kissed her temple, as she allowed her to cry. "Mommy and I were downstairs having a meeting with Uncle Josh and Maureen's daddy. That's all," she explained. "And we were gonna come get you when we were finished," she assured.

"Together?" Emma said, seeking reassurance; tears still evident in her voice.

"Yes. Together," Natalia reassured. "We were gonna scoop you up, right outta that bed, bundle you up, and take you home," she chuckled, poking the little girl playfully.

"Yay!" Emma exclaimed, as she giggled and squirmed, but she didn't release her hold on Natalia's neck. "I love our home, Natalia…" she said with a wistfulness that belied her tender years.

"I do, too, Baby," Natalia whispered. Her voice was hoarse with deep emotion, as she kissed Emma's hair. "I do, too…"

When Emma finally let go, Natalia gently wiped away her tears. She stood up then, scooping the little girl up in her arms; laughing with her as she twirled her around, like she had so long ago, when Olivia was sick and didn't have the energy to play with her. That was one of Natalia's favorite memories of the two of them; a sweet reminder of the beginnings of her love for both mother and daughter, and she smiled as she remembered those days; thankful that they had blossomed into the life they now shared as a family.

And when the twirling and giggling stopped, Natalia deposited her back into the bed; dropping down beside her. "Now… I think it's time for a little girl named Emma to get some sleep," she declared, playfully tapping her daughter's nose; making her giggle again.

Her thoughts turned serious then, as she considered the unspoken facets of Emma's fears; those things that lurked beneath the surface, never being acknowledged, and thus, never resolved. "But before you do, I wanna make a few promises to you," she said.

"What kinda promises?" Emma asked, curious.

"Promises about our family," Natalia answered, gently tucking a strand of long chestnut hair behind Emma's ear. "I promise you that from now on, I'll only have special grown-up nights with Mommy. No more Uncle Frank. Okay?" she said, as if making a deal with her daughter.

Emma smiled; feeling more secure. "Okay," she said, nodding her head.

"And I promise you that Mommy and I will always be together," Natalia assured. It was a promise she didn't have to think twice about making.

"You won't go away like—" Emma hesitated, swallowing hard to avoid crying again, "like Daddy and Uncle Bill?"

Natalia tenderly cupped Emma's chin in her hand. "I won't go away, Emma. Not ever," she vowed. "You and I, and Mommy and Rafe, will always be a family," she promised.

"And Ava, too?" Emma added expectantly.

Natalia smiled. "And Ava, too," she confirmed; her thumb gently caressing Emma's cheek.

When she was certain Emma's concerns had been assuaged, Natalia reiterated that it was time for her to go to sleep. And noting the actual time—nearly ten thirty, and considering the fact that both she and Olivia had been drinking, albeit moderately, she offered up a suggestion. "What do you say we make tonight kind of a special night?"

"How?" Emma asked, intrigued.

"Well, it's really late, and Mommy and I aren't finished with our meeting yet," she noted, "so what if we all stayed here at the Beacon tonight?" she asked, by way of suggestion. "And you and Mommy and I can all sleep in Mommy's bed."

"You mean like a slumber party?" Emma asked, excited.

"Sure," Natalia chuckled. "Only, you'll be slumbering long before Mommy and I will," she teased, poking Emma playfully.

"I like that idea," Emma resolutely announced, with a confirmatory nod of her head.

Natalia laughed at the sense of finality in Emma's tone. "Okay, then it's settled," she declared. "Come on then," she said, taking Emma's hand, "let's get you snuggled into Mommy's bed."

Emma smiled happily, and grabbed her teddy bear; willingly following behind, as Natalia led her into Olivia's room.

Once inside, Natalia switched on the bedside nightlight, and turned down the covers; noting the perfect hospital corners—a telltale sign that Rosalie had indeed serviced the room after their departure that afternoon. Natalia was good at mimicking her, but Rosalie's work was unparalleled. Though Rosalie was not one to judge, Natalia couldn't help but wonder after the older woman's interpretation of what had happened in that room, given the fact that it was common knowledge she had spent the afternoon in there with Olivia. But as quickly as the thought entered her mind, she cast it aside, declaring to herself that she simply did not care. Rumors, be damned. She loved Olivia, and nothing and no one was going to make her feel guilty, or take that love away from her.

She smiled to herself, proud of her newfound resoluteness, and patted the bed. "Alright, hop on in, Jellybean," she instructed, lightheartedness in her tone.

Clutching her teddy bear under her arm, Emma happily obeyed.

Pulling the covers up around Emma, Natalia lovingly tucked her in; then sat down on the bed beside her. The nightlight cast a soft glow across Emma's visage, perfectly illuminating her delicate features. Natalia smiled softly, adoring eyes tenderly tracing the pure innocence of her daughter's face. _You look So much like your Mommy_, she mused; reaching out, brushing a wayward strand of soft chestnut from Emma's brow.

Hugging her teddy bear, Emma smiled up at her, and snuggled into the covers. "I wish you and Mommy could go to sleep with me tonight," she said longingly.

Natalia's mouth formed an uncharacteristic frown. "I know, Sweetie," she empathized. "I wish we could, too, but we have to finish our meeting," she explained. "I can stay with you until you fall asleep, though," she offered. "Would that be okay?"

Emma nodded her head, and Natalia smiled at her. "Come here," she said, drawing Emma into her arms, as she curled up with her.

Casting her teddy bear aside, Emma closed her eyes, sighing contentedly as she snuggled against Natalia; wrapped safely in a cocoon of Mommy's love. Mommies were way better than teddy bears, any day.

"I meant what I said, Emma," Natalia said softly, kissing her little girl's brow, "just like tonight, there may be times when we don't sleep at the farmhouse, but no matter where we are, we will always be a family," she whispered in promise. "It isn't the house that makes it a home, Baby, and it isn't always being together, sleeping in the same place, that makes us a family," she reasoned, thoughts of Rafe and Ava on her heart. "It's the love that we feel for one another. That's what's important. Always remember that, okay?"

Yawning, Emma nodded her head against Natalia's chest; prompting a soft chuckle from her other Mommy. "Am I keeping you awake?" she teased.

"No—," Emma murmured; snuggling deeper into the warmth of Natalia's body.

Natalia smiled against Emma's hair, and closed her eyes; breathing in the sweet scent of innocence, as her daughter slowly drifted off to sleep.

And though the slow, deep cadence of Emma's breathing confirmed that she was finally asleep, Natalia continued to hold her close; nuzzling against her cheek, as fingers leisurely tunneled through her hair. Her heart swelled with love for the little girl who had tugged at her heartstrings so long ago; the little girl who had come into her life, bridging the gap between her and Olivia, ultimately paving their transcendence from hatred to love. "I love you, Emma," she whispered softly; tears trickling down her face, as she kissed that sweet little cheek. And in that moment, as Natalia lay holding her daughter, no truer words had ever been spoken.

* * *

Finally, what seemed like an eternity later, kitchen cleaned, laundry folded and put away, raw emotions soothed and boys hugged and kissed goodnight, Jen wandered through their bedroom, into the master bath. The heated Roman bath looked gloriously inviting, with its smooth porcelain tiles, perfectly positioned jets, padded dual headrests, and curved recesses that molded seamlessly with their bodies. She knew if she succumbed to its seduction, she would be asleep within minutes. She also knew that Tracy would find her, wake her up with slow, sultry kisses, and they would make love in a slow, delicious burn, surrounded by the warmth of swirling, pulsating water, just like they had that first night, and so many nights since then. And for a moment, she considered the endless, exquisite possibilities.

But it was clear that Tracy was exhausted; probably more so than Jen even. It had been written all over her face when Jen kissed her in the boys' room; Tracy promising to meet her in bed once the boys were asleep. She and Tracy should sleep tonight, too, Jen reasoned. Morning would find them refreshed—and their early-morning lovemaking was always sweet and satisfying. She had been awakened on countless mornings by the light tickling of Tracy's fingers between her legs, or the magnificent sensation of Tracy's mouth and tongue doing absolutely exquisite things to her. Just thinking about it now, suffused her entire body with heat, and left her achingly wet with desire—a visceral reaction she had never experienced before Tracy. She let out a disappointed sigh, mourning the evening that had slipped through their fingers; but hopeful for what the early morning might bring.

Bypassing the beckoning tub, she headed toward the sink, where she quickly worked out the tangles in her short blonde hair, scrubbed the makeup off of her face, and thoroughly brushed and flossed her teeth. Then, with a sharp "click," she switched off the light, and returned to the bedroom. Slipping out of her jeans, she tossed them on the chair near the fireplace, and crawled into the welcoming warmth of their bed with a long, heavy sigh.

Sinking into the pillow-top mattress and the pile of pillows propped against their headboard, she thought about the conversation that had just transpired with the boys, and realized that it had not only reaffirmed, but actually solidified, her resolve to stop hiding the truth about her relationship with Tracy. Who else would have handled such an emotion-laden situation with the tender care that Tracy had shown toward Jacob and Dylan? No one perhaps, except Tracy's mother and grandmother, who had loved the boys like they were their own grandchildren since long before she and Tracy became romantically involved.

From the outset of their friendship, Jen and the boys had been welcomed at every Giordani-Lombardi-Jackson gathering, including birthdays and Holidays; and their own birthdays had been celebrated with the same festive air as those who were blood kin. It was simply their way—Aunts, uncles, cousins, and friends were all included in their definition of family. The family, in its entirety, gathered at least twice a week, always with mountains of delectable food, uproarious laughter, and most of all, genuine affection for one another; seasoned with a side of drama, of course, just to spice things up. She knew it couldn't have been easy for them to accept Tracy's relationship with her, given the beliefs that had been woven into the tapestry of their family faith for generations, but she also knew that they loved Tracy, and Jen had believed from the start of their romantic relationship that the acceptance they had received from Tracy's family had been fueled by the fact that they truly cared for her as family, and were already in love with her two little boys.

Much as they had with Tracy, Jacob and Dylan thrived in the presence of Tracy's family. They fit seamlessly, like pieces of an intricate puzzle, and with their dark hair and even darker eyes, and their lightly tanned complexions, they looked as if they were descendents of the Giordani-Lombardi side of the family; Tracy's mother's side. Jen loved that they felt a sense of belonging, given that her own family was so far away, and their contact with Jake's family was limited, albeit for their own protection.

Mozart, who had been contentedly snoozing at the foot of the bed, stretched languorously, and yawned widely; then turned his attention to Jen, regarding her with measured interest. He seemed to sense her pensive mood, and finding his purchase, he sauntered over to her; taking up residence in her lap.

Inching his front paws up her torso, he purred, licking and nibbling at her chin, as she scratched his lower back, quietly crooning to him. "Someone is a very spoiled boy," she said in her classic "Mozart" tone. She kissed his little wet nose, and ran her hand down the center of his head, over his ears, rubbing them gently, drawing a thicker purr from deep within his throat. "Yes, he is… Tracy spoils you rotten."

He disregarded her ridiculous notion, and flipped himself onto his back, begging for a belly rub, and she indulged him, running her fingers through his coat of long, white fur. And when she found just the right spot, his hind legs began to twitch, as she playfully scratched him.

Then, his need for attention sated, Mozart flipped back onto his feet like a practiced gymnast, and sauntered back to his place at the foot of the bed, leaving Jen to her own.

She shook her head at his fickle nature, and picking up the book on her bedside table, she resumed reading where she had left off the night before. Since finishing her Master's degree, she had finally allowed herself time to enjoy reading for pleasure, switching off between classic literature and current best sellers, with the occasional indulgence into Sapphic romance. This week's foray into the world of fiction was a legal thriller, and she couldn't help but smile and think of Jake, and a future lost, then found, as the pages swiftly turned.

* * *

Josh knew Olivia well; probably better than anyone, save Natalia, and he read her outburst for exactly what it was: Fear, cloaked in anger. He effortlessly assuaged those fears with one simple, yet profound gesture, the most genuine of smiles literally consuming his face, as the usual clarity of his blue eyes turned into a hazy mist of unshed tears. "No—," he said softly; shaking his head back and forth; those eyes, overflowing with unconditional love and acceptance. "I'm happy for you, Olivia. Truly," he offered, the sincerity in his voice nearly overpowering her, as he clasped her small hand between his own; dwarfing it by comparison.

The floodgates burst open, and the booth couldn't hold her body, any more than eyelids could restrain her tears. She nearly lunged out of her seat, pushing him over, claiming the space beside him in one fluid motion; and flinging her arms around his neck, she clung to him, as she sobbed into his chest. "Thank you," she cried out, both to him and to the God of his and Natalia's faith, as the soothing balm of absolution washed over her. "Thank you—"

He simply held her, gently stroking her hair; allowing her to cry.

She wasn't ready to embrace their faith; but sheltered in the sanctuary of Josh's acceptance of them as a couple, at least she wouldn't bear the burden of guilt for having compromised Natalia's salvation in pursuit of her own selfish desires. She knew deep-down that this had been weighing heavily upon her soul. At least the small portion of her soul that she thought still existed. She had even admitted so to Natalia earlier that evening. It was the one thing, above all others, that had held her back from being honest with Natalia during those endless months when they were dancing around one another; both trying to pretend that their world of strategically placed smoke and mirrors was the truth, for fear that the real truth would be reflected in their lives for all the world to see. This moment signified only a single step, but it was a definite step forward in her journey toward complete and total surrender to her love for Natalia; and she was thankful to Josh for giving her a foothold along the pathway.

When the tears finally subsided, feeling more than a little embarrassed, she tentatively lifted her gaze to meet his; her head still resting against his chest. "I'll bet that bottle of bourbon, this is the last thing you expected when I asked you for drinks tonight," she wagered, smiling sheepishly at him.

He reached up, cupping his chin in his hand; fingers scratching against the coarseness of his beard, as he feigned contemplation of her wager. "Yeah, I'd say that'd be a prudent bet," he announced, his pace measured, as he grinned down at her.

"Which part—the revelation of my lesbian love affair?" she said clandestinely; a roguish grin on her lips. "Or me sobbing in your arms like a baby?" she teased, patting her hand against his tear-soaked shirt.

"Both," he laughed.

She relaxed then, and laughed with him, as he draped an arm around her shoulder; her head dropping back against it. _Comfort breeds carelessness_, her subconscious gently reminded. She brushed it aside—after all, what did it know?

"So you're really in love with her, huh?" he asked; utterly amazed, and yet, somehow, not really all that surprised.

"Oh, God, Josh, you have no idea." Her voice flowed out in a breathless gush. The freedom of being able to speak so openly about her feelings released a stronghold within her. "I've never loved anyone this much," she confessed; but the joy of that freedom was immediately followed by a pang of guilt for having been so careless with his feelings. "I'm sorry…" she winced; glancing up at him, "I didn't exactly mean that the way it came out."

"No offense taken," he said offhandedly, "You're not the love of my life either," he teased; the corners of his eyes crinkling when he smiled.

"Thanks," she replied dryly; but his laughter at her response coaxed a smile from her lips.

"Oh, please," he said passively, "Completely my pleasure. Really, it's no problem at all," he mocked; offering her a devilish grin, which promptly earned him a slap in the arm, along with a playfully admonishing command that he "Stop it."

When their laughter subsided, he turned serious. "So how are things going so far?" he asked; sincerely interested in her response.

"We're going… slowly. Taking it one step at a time," she answered cautiously.

He considered her for a moment before speaking. "That's not like you," he candidly observed; but there was no hint of judgment or recrimination in his tone.

Olivia laughed. "Hell, you and I both know my reputation for being… impetuous," she openly acknowledged, "but this, well… this is all really new for both of us, Josh. In more ways than one," she quietly confessed. "I mean, it feels so… right, and it's what we both want, but at the same time it's… confusing, and… scary, and… honestly," she sighed, sounding forlorn, "I don't have a clue how to handle it. I've never felt so completely out of my element."

"So… I take it that means the two of you haven't—"

"Oh, God, no," Olivia nearly choked; sputtering out a response to keep him from finishing the question disguised as a statement. She could talk with Josh about a lot of things, but this was one territory she wasn't comfortable exploring with her favorite ex-husband. No, this was something she would work out on her own.

"Hmm…" he almost grunted, nodding his head up and down at a measured pace, as he waited for the awkwardness to pass. And once it did, he prodded gently, "Okay, so… how did this all happen?"

"I don't even know," she said, sounding almost bewildered. "I just… One day we were at each other's throats, and… the next thing I knew, I couldn't imagine my life without her," she shared, her tone taking on a dreamlike cadence. "We both fought it for a really long time," she admitted.

"How long?" he asked.

"I don't know…" she sighed softly, as if searching for an answer, "maybe since Gus—"

"Wow," he exhaled, "that is a really long time to fight something so strong, and so right," he said, his words giving credence to the depth of emotions he sensed within her.

She felt the prickling of tears again, and she sought to assuage them; but when she closed her eyes resolutely against them, their heat still burned under her eyelids like the lingering embers of a willful fire. "I am so… completely in love with her, Josh," she whispered, "and I'm so afraid I'm gonna fuck it all up." The emotion in that statement was palpable, almost raw.

"Now what makes you think you're gonna do that?" he asked casually; attempting to alleviate some of her tension.

"Have ya _met_ me?" Olivia quipped; drawing a hearty laugh from him.

She laughed with him.

"Why, Yes, Olivia, I have, in fact, met you," he answered good-humoredly, "but… I choose to believe that you've evolved since Natalia came into your life."

Olivia pondered the notion. "You really think so?" Her tone was skeptical.

"I know so," he firmly declared; giving her shoulder a supportive squeeze. "I've seen it with my own eyes."

She pursed her lips and looked up at him, an admiring expression in her eyes. "Thank you," she said simply; but the true depth of her appreciation was evident in her tone.

"You're welcome," he replied; brushing his lips against her temple.

Bumping her shoulder against his chest, she asked lightheartedly, "Ya know you're my favorite ex-husband – don't ya?

"I've waited the better part of a decade to receive that distinction," he answered; drawing a laugh from her. "And just so ya know, you're my favorite ex-wife," he grinned.

Olivia arched an eyebrow at him. "Not Reva?" she said, pleased with the perception of winning something over her arch-nemesis.

"No… definitely not Reva," he replied; shaking his head back and forth. "She's my most frequent ex-wife," he sighed, sounding almost forlorn.

"Well, at least she's consistent," Olivia smirked; drawing a hearty laugh from him.

"Hey, do I get a plaque or somethin', y'know, for being your favorite ex-husband?"

"No—"

"Oh."

"But if we get a puppy, I'll name it after you," Olivia offered.

"Only if it's a boy," Josh bargained.

"Deal."

Their playful bantered continued, until Matt returned, and then the conversation turned toward the business of remodeling the Beacon. They chatted more about cost projections and estimated completion dates for each phase of the project; and then Olivia put a bug in Josh's ear about the renovations she wanted to have completed on a couple of properties she had acquired in Chicago. He expressed his genuine excitement for her in her attempt to expand the Beacon, and assured her that he would assign his most experienced workers to those projects; promising also, that he would be the one on supervisory duty as the renovations were completed.

* * *

Jen was thoroughly ensconced in the twisting plotline of the latest John Grisham novel, when half an hour later, Tracy stumbled into their bedroom. The closing of their bedroom door prompted Jen to glance up from her book; her eyes drinking in the essence of the woman she loved. Tracy looked haggard, but still strikingly beautiful, in her well-worn Springfield Seniors '03 t-shirt, and those faded jeans that molded so perfectly to her toned thighs and firm ass; her mop of dark curls tied back in a loose ponytail. But noting Tracy's obvious fatigue, she forced her overactive libido into submission, and offering her an empathic smile, she asked, "Are they down for the count?"

"Finally," Tracy exhaled heavily. Stripping off her jeans, she hopped on one foot, extricating the other from their snare, and tossed them into the chair with Jen's, before crawling into the haven of pillows and cool sheets on their bed.

The sheets rustled, as she slid over, curling up against Jen's side, her legs tucked up underneath her. "They're exhausted, and they're gonna be absolute bears in the morning, but they still insisted that I continue our story," she reported, referring to the ongoing tale of pirates, treasure, murder, and mayhem on the high seas that she had been spinning for them over the last several months.

She was a master at storytelling, and the boys were always enthralled in the intricate plots that she weaved, at their invitation. Unbeknownst to Jen, the hero of her stories, no matter what the context or genre, was always a strong, dashing young man named Jake; because Tracy believed more than anything, that their boys needed their Daddy to remain a hero to them, even if only through their imaginations and in their dreams.

She tucked her right arm beneath Jen's, lazily stretching it across a taut abdomen, as she nuzzled into Jen's neck, kissing her softly, before laying her head on the other woman's shoulder.

Jen turned her head, brushing her lips against Tracy's forehead. "I still think you should write these stories down, Babe. They would make a great children's series," she encouraged, for probably the hundredth time. "I'm tellin' ya, you could be the next J. K. Rowling."

"Eh, maybe someday," Tracy replied, already dismissing the idea as implausible. She had far too many other irons in the fire, and couldn't fathom taking on another project; especially one of such magnitude. "Right now, I'd rather focus on our family, and getting through school."

Nodding her head and smiling, Jen said, "Speaking of school, I know your finance paper is due in a couple of weeks, so thanks for taking time away to help me out at work." Her voice was filled with appreciation. "That error really has me baffled," she sighed.

"It's no problem, _Cara_. I was glad to help. I'm just sorry we couldn't figure it out," Tracy empathized. "I'm sure you'll find it tomorrow. Fresh eyes, ya know?"

"Yeah, you're right," Jen agreed passively, turning the page in her book. "Are you gonna work on your research tonight?" she asked.

"Nope… I think I've strained my brain enough for one day," Tracy declared with a sigh. "That third and fourth grade homework nearly killed me," she grinned; drawing a soft chuckle from Jen.

"Those vocab words really did a number on ya, did they?" Jen teased.

"You have no idea," Tracy mumbled. Stifling a blush as she recalled her feral reaction to some of those words, she purposely diverted the conversation back to her finance paper. "I'll put in some time on my research tomorrow night, after my game," she said, referring to her weekly basketball game with a group of her college girlfriends.

"Sounds like a plan," Jen declared; brushing her lips against Tracy's brow again.

Marking her page, Jen set her book down in her lap, and released a quiet sigh, as she rested her head against Tracy's. "You were amazing with the boys tonight," she said softly. "Thank you for that."

Tracy reached over with her left hand, intertwining her fingers with Jen's. "You don't ever have to thank me for loving our children," she quietly replied.

"Sometimes it just astounds me, how much you love them," Jen whispered.

Glancing up, Tracy caught Jen's eyes, searching deeply. "It's the easiest love I've ever known," she confessed. "Loving them… loving you…" she whispered, tunneling the fingers of her right hand into the short blonde locks that teased at the back of Jen's neck, pulling her into a slow kiss.

When they were finally able to part, Jen snuggled up against Tracy, enjoying the closeness of her, as she slowly breathed her in. She was a very lucky woman, and she damned well knew it.

* * *

Natalia returned to Watershed to find Olivia lounging casually against Josh in the booth, with Matt sitting across the table from the two of them. The familiarity between Olivia and Josh caught her off guard, and her pulse began to race, as her mind sought explanation as to how this configuration had come into being.

Rapidly, her mind thumbed through a thousand scenarios; not one of them did she like, and Olivia's current demeanor was doing nothing to assuage the sense of unease. She was laughing at something Josh had said, as she sipped on another glass of wine. Natalia assumed the bottle to be empty now; but at least Olivia wasn't drinking another glass of bourbon. She was thankful for that small miracle.

Glancing up, jade eyes met mahogany, sparkling, as Olivia welcomed her back. The expression on Natalia's face caught her attention. "Is everything alright, Sweetheart?" she asked, concerned.

The endearment rolled from Olivia's tongue like honey, and Natalia savored the sweetness. Telling herself she was being ridiculous, she drew in a deep breath, steadying herself, as she attempted to shake off the feeling of ill-ease. Then, smiling warmly at them, she slid into the booth next to Matt, as she quickly reassured Olivia that Emma was fine; promising to fill her in later. It wasn't exactly an answer to Olivia's question—she knew the inquiry was about more than Emma. But it also wasn't a lie; and for now, it was the only answer she was prepared to give.

Olivia thanked her, warming her from the inside out with that captivating smile, and Natalia's discomfort eased another notch. It amazed Natalia how this woman could still her with nothing more than the expression in her eyes or the smile on her face.

They continued the discussion in progress, chattering on about construction details in terms that might as well have been uttered in Greek so far as Natalia was concerned, because they made no sense to her. As she listened to them, the desire to understand yet another facet of Olivia's world came over her like a wave, much as it had with the hotel business, wine tasting, and so many other things. She was eager to learn and grow. Olivia had sparked that thirst for knowledge within her, as she challenged her to broaden her horizons; and now there was nothing standing in her way. And with that sense of determination, she vowed to learn all she could about the subject of construction as their project moved forward.

When the construction conversation finally wound down, they split off into other topics; Matt attempting to engage Natalia with his latest ecology yarn, as Olivia launched her bid for the Lewis jet.

Reaching across Josh, she grasped the bottle of bourbon; but he quickly halted her, "Ah, ah, ah," he cautioned, wagging a finger at her, "You promised Natalia only one," he bantered. "And so far, you've been a good girl."

Despite Josh's flirty intonation, Natalia was more than pleased to hear that.

"Ohhh, Mr. Lewis," Olivia sighed; shaking her head in mock exasperation.

"So now I'm just _Mister_ Lewis? What, no more reverence toward my standing as a spiritual leader?" he teased. "How swiftly the mighty have fallen…" he sighed; feigning disillusionment.

Olivia laughed animatedly. "Well, as a Reverend, I don't think you're allowed to partake of this bourbon, and I was planning to pour you another drink," she said innocently, as she reached for his glass. She paused for a moment, ostensibly lost in thought; and then sighed. "Perhaps you should've become a Priest," she suggested, "Then you could partake of all the bourbon you pleased," she smirked; earning her a disapproving scowl from Natalia, which only made her laugh again; this time, even harder. _Comfort breeds carelessness_, the internal alarm repeated. She smacked the snooze button with deliberate intent.

"Ahh… but if I were a Priest, then flirting with beautiful women would be forbidden," Josh bantered, offering Olivia an engaging smile.

Natalia rolled her eyes and sighed, turning her attention back to Matt, who was prattling on about the benefits of solar energy; as Olivia continued her seemingly innocuous banter with Josh. It wasn't that Natalia didn't believe in solar energy or in conserving vital environmental resources. It was more that she was annoyed by not being able to focus wholly on the goings-on between Olivia and Josh. Their behavior, especially Olivia's, bugged her more than she cared to admit.

Olivia poured more of the intoxicating amber liquid into his glass, and handed it to him, "Here's to you forgetting all about the Priesthood," she said, arching a deliberate eyebrow.

Taking the glass from her hand, Josh gave her a roguish grin. "I'll drink to that," he said smoothly, lifting the glass to his lips.

Flirting was an art form for Olivia Spencer; one in which she often didn't even realize she was engaging. Much like tonight. Her flirtatious banter with him had not been deliberate. It was merely what came naturally to her. It was nothing like it had been in the past, when it had been deliberate, because she was no longer looking for a pleasurable hook up. And it was certainly nothing like it had been in recent times, because she was no longer seeking to affirm her sexuality through the capturing of his attention; making him want her. Now it was simply a means to an end—a fun way to dally with him, and walk away with the prized Lewis jet. And with that goal in mind, Olivia set her course, doing what came naturally to her—she turned on that Spencer charm.

"Sooo… as long as we're both here, I was wondering if I could ask a favor of you…" Olivia said casually; offering him a wily grin, as her fingers toyed with the half-empty bottle of bourbon.

His eyebrows shifted upward, as he turned his head to look at her. "Ahh…" he exhaled, the light bulb coming on, "so there's a reason you've been trying to get me all liquored up, eh?" he teased; humor dancing in his eyes.

"Now… would I do a thing like that to you?" Olivia countered. Her feigned innocence was a complete incongruence to the low, sultry tone of her voice. _Comfort breeds carelessness_, her subconscious reminded more insistently. She mentally cast it aside, and continued her banter with Josh.

He laughed; wondering why the batting eyelashes hadn't made their appearance. But he knew she was far too smooth for that. "I wouldn't put anything past you, Olivia Spencer," he said forthrightly.

Olivia shook her head back and forth; a piteous expression on her face. "Mmm… now that's a real shame, Mr. Lewis. Just think of all the fun we could have it you tried," she bantered. _Comfort breeds carelessness_, her subconscious harangued with greater intensity. She told her subconscious to shut the fuck up. She didn't know why the hell it was carrying on in such a way.

"You… are so… Bad!" Josh declared; amusement dancing in his eyes.

Olivia smirked. "Ohhh, but I'm so damned good at it!" she volleyed, without missing a single beat.

Though trapped in some prosaic conversation with Matt about global warming, and how he was single-handedly saving Springfield from impending doom by riding his bicycle across God's great creation—even in the dead of winter, with a foot of snow on the ground—the flirtatious current that passed between Olivia and Josh had not been lost on Natalia. In fact, it rather screamed at her. As she watched Olivia bantering with him, she felt the familiar pangs of jealousy and insecurity rise within her like venomous bile; reminding her of the way she felt watching Olivia work her wiles on Gus so long ago. The emotions made her feel uneasy, and she attempted to tamp them down with reason. _You're being ridiculous, Natalia. She loves you; wants you, like she's never wanted anyone before—not even Josh_, she reminded herself. _She said so, and she would never lie to you…_

But no matter how hard she tried to assuage those nagging feelings, they just kept nipping at her; eating away at her sense of security like a slow-moving virus, as she sat there watching them. Simmering…

Josh tilted his head, one corner of his mouth lifting, as he shrugged his shoulders. "You do have a point," he readily conceded. He leaned toward her, resting his chin on the palm of his hand, as his eyes perused her face. "So what can I do for you… Olivia?" he asked. His voice was low, his cadence measured, as he painted on a thick layer of his good 'ole boy charm.

Leaning toward him, Olivia mirrored his pose; matching his timbre and cadence, in an almost seductive manner. "Well, Mr. Lewis… Emma and I wanna take Natalia to Martha's Vineyard for spring break," she announced, "and we were hoping to score the Lewis jet…"

"Hmm…" he exhaled, slowly bobbing his head up and down. "Two gorgeous, hopefully bikini-clad women on the beach?" he said, dragging the moment out by feigning serious contemplation of her request.

"Four gorgeous women, actually," Olivia corrected, arching a deliberate eyebrow. She left out the fact that they would more likely be wearing sweat suits than bikinis, given the time of year. After all, that would only serve to dampen his male sensibilities.

Josh's eyebrow mirrored hers, "Oh, really?" he responded, his curiosity piqued. "Anyone I know?"

"We're meeting my friend Lena and her wife Bianca at their cottage," she said, by way of explanation.

He nodded his head, as he processed the information. "Sounds… delightful," he declared; grinning mischievously. "Mind if I join?"

"You can ride shotgun," she promptly decreed.

"Well, then the jet is yours…" he quickly granted, "as long as Natalia spends the entire flight in your lap…" he bartered; a roguish grin on his face.

The comment caught Natalia completely off guard, and she shot Olivia an inquisitive look.

Olivia threw a victorious hand into the air. "Done," she resolutely declared; winking at Natalia, sealing the deal with the pounding of her fist on the table, as a self-satisfied smirk splayed across her lips.

Josh laughed heartily, clearly amused with her, as he jostled her with his arm. "Seriously, you know the jet is yours whenever you need it," he said sincerely. "Shoot me an e-mail with your travel dates, and I'll have my pilot on standby."

Natalia breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that their banter seemed to be coming to an end. She shook her head disbelievingly, and turned her attention back to Matt's insipid droning.

"Thanks," Olivia said casually, nudging him with her shoulder. "I take it you won't actually be joining us?" she asked; pouting.

"As enticing as the idea may be, Reva would kick my ass if I even considered taking a trip with you," he grinned.

"Surely, she doesn't still find me a threat," Olivia contended, with a playful roll of her eyes.

Leaning on his elbow, he cupped his chin in his hand, as he met her eyes. "You, my Darlin'," he said, his measured cadence making his voice drip like honey, "will be a threat to Reva until the end of eternity…"

"Wow—," Olivia exhaled slowly, "that's a really long time," she observed; matching the low, leisurely cadence of his voice by drawing out the utterances. "What do you suppose her problem is?" she asked facetiously; a knowing grin splaying across those seductive lips. _Comfort breeds careles—Fuck!_ The expression on Natalia's face was unmistakable.

After Olivia's brazen flirtation with him in the conference room that morning, followed by a solid evening of listening to the two of them carrying on, Natalia reached her breaking point, and finally lost her temper. "Seriously, Olivia," she snapped; slamming her fist against the table, as she glared angrily at the hotelier, "hasn't this little game of yours gone on long enough?"

Startled by the outburst, Josh and Matt jumped back, both of them falling silent, as Olivia's head snapped up, her eyes meeting the steely black coal of Natalia's. Those coals ignited into a firestorm of flashing anger; and every inch of Olivia's skin immediately prickled with gooseflesh, as her heart pounded anxiously in her chest.

Natalia's respirations were short and rapid, as beads of sweat congregated on her forehead. Her entire body engulfed in tremors, she pressed her hands firmly against the table, steadying herself against them. Again, she attempted to reassure herself, repeating her recent inner monologue: _You're being ridiculous, Natalia. She Loves YOU; Wants YOU, like she's never wanted Anyone before—not even Josh… NOT EVEN JOSH_, she repeated over and over in her head, almost like a mantra, as the moments ticked by. _She said so, and she would never lie to you…_

But this time, it just wasn't working; her thoughts raced, and sweat oozed from her pores, as the tremors intensified.

In all the time she had known her… with everything she had done to her… Olivia had never seen Natalia's eyes flash with such unbridled fury. And the worst part of it was that it wasn't so much what she had said, but rather, the icy expression slicing through the firestorm that raged within those characteristically warm eyes, that stopped Olivia dead in her tracks.

Fire and Ice—the ultimate paradox. It was powerful enough to rock Olivia Spencer to the very core of her being.

_Words are only painted fire; a look is fire itself_, her mind rambled, channeling the words of Mark Twain. _Shit._ She fucked up. And she damned well knew it. The problem was, she wasn't quite certain exactly how. But what she was certain of was that her acute lack of awareness would be a major sticking point with Natalia. Suddenly, she felt like that clueless husband in _Steel Magnolias_, who didn't know whether to scratch his watch or wind his butt. Were she not so completely terrified in this very moment, she might have actually found the analogy amusing; but that was clearly not the case, and she prepared herself for the impending fallout.

She opened her mouth to speak, but Natalia abruptly cut her off. "Don't," she commanded, an icy warning in her tone, as she stood up from the table; leaning against it for support.

Bewildered, Olivia just stared at her.

Then, embarrassed by her public outburst, Natalia drew in a deep breath, attempting to calm herself. And exhaling slowly, she turned, and walked away; leaving Olivia to stare blindly after her.

Several seconds ticked by, and finally, Josh nudged her. "Olivia—," he said, attempting to prod her from the anesthetized state she was in.

Snapping back to reality, she turned toward him. "Told you I'd fuck it up," she said despondently, as she swiftly rose from the table. And calling out to Natalia with a mixture of fear and apology in her tone, she chased after her.

Matt glanced at Josh, a dumbfounded expression on his face. "Well, that was weird," he declared; completely oblivious to the reality of what had just happened.

Josh rolled his eyes; unable to believe the level of obliviousness Matt could achieve. "It was curious, anyway," he sighed; choosing not to burden himself with having to explain the situation.

_You certainly have your hands full, Olivia_, he thought; shaking his head, as he wondered how the hotelier was faring in her quest to calm her fiery assistant-turned-would-be-lover.

And as Olivia pursued an infuriated, quick-paced Natalia from Watershed, through the Beacon lobby, out the revolving front door, and onto the covered drive, she realized that she had jumped out of the frying pan by confessing her relationship with Natalia to Josh, and right into the fire, a blazing inferno, more to the point, fucking that relationship up before it even began.

And in her mind all she could hear was the resounding warning: _Comfort breeds carelessness_…

Why the fuck hadn't she listened.

TBC…


	15. Chapter 6: The Dance Part IX

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Josh and Bill Lewis, Alan and Phillip Spaulding, Reva Shayne, and Frank Cooper are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The character of Lena Kundera is owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney. The song _Back to You_ by John Mayer is the joint property of John Mayer and Sony Music. The song _I'm Done_ by the Pussy Cat Dolls is the property of ***. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC, Disney, John Mayer, Sony Music or any other entity.

The dialogue, props, etc. in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 6.8 is rated NC-17 for a graphic sexual encounter between two women. Please note that the NC-17 scene involves original characters Jen and Tracy; not Olivia and Natalia. It was written as a little treat for those of you who are enjoying Jen and Tracy's story. As much as I would've loved to write something similar for Olivia and Natalia, it's just simply not time for them in this particular story. I promise you though, they'll get their turn, and when they do, it will not disappoint. Your patience will be rewarded—multiple times, in multiple chapters. Believe me… my mind is capable of conjuring up more than enough smutty ideas to keep everyone well-satisfied. I can provide references if y'all so desire… ;) In the meantime, if you simply can't wait for some Otalia smexy, check out the little Christmas one-shot I penned for y'all, titled _Underneath the Mistletoe…_ It was written as a thank you to you all for your patience here with _Confessions_, and is posted on this site, as well.

That being said, I hope you all enjoy the continuation of Confessions…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Back to you… It always comes around, back to you.  
I tried to forget you. I tried to stay away.  
But it's too late.

I'm so good at forgetting, and I quit every game I've played;  
but forgive me, Love…  
I can't turn and walk away."

John Mayer

Chapter 6.8 – The Dance | Back to You:

Spurred into action by Josh's urging, Olivia gave chase, calling out to her, as Natalia briskly made her way out of Watershed into the Beacon lobby. _Comfort breeds carelessness_, her head rambled, as she ran; the heels of her Gucci pumps clicking rapidly against Watershed's pristine hardwood floors. _Nice work, Genius_, she inwardly chastised.

As Olivia exited Watershed, Natalia was just reaching the revolving front door, her temper still flaring like a firestorm. She shoved the door with impressive force, and Olivia surged forward, attempting to catch her before she made it through. In the process, she misjudged her gait, causing the heel of her right pump to catch the edge of the large area rug just inside the doorway. The heel broke with a loud snap that reverberated through the lobby, echoing off the vaulted ceiling. The sound caught the attention of several guests, as well as the front desk employees, who gasped at the sight of the usually poised hotelier attempting to maintain her balance. But even this quandary didn't distract Olivia's attention from Natalia.

Passing through the translucent entryway, making her way out onto the covered drive, Natalia attempted to slam the heavy glass door behind her. The realization that it wouldn't slam only served to stoke the raging inferno that blazed inside her, scorching the edge of her sanity. She screeched out angrily, releasing what one could only term a raucous bellow, into the frigid night air, and attempted to slam it again—just for good measure.

Eyes fixed on Natalia, Olivia teetered, her body threatening to topple. Without a second thought, Jonathan, the night auditor, dropped the pile of reports in his hand, and scaling the front desk, he quickly landed on the other side. Skidding across the marble floor, he reached her in what seemed like a flash, and grabbed her elbow, steadying her.

The assistance caught her off guard, and she turned abruptly; startling them both. His blond hair fell into his eyes, and he smiled at her, inquiring as to whether or not she was okay. Receiving an affirmative response, followed by what could only be termed as breathless noises of appreciation, he released the hold he had on her arm, bid her good-evening, and returned to his post to pick up the mess of reports left lying in his wake.

The entire exchange took mere seconds, and then she was glancing down at the broken shoe. She cursed under her breath, and without a thought, she quickly extricated her feet from the now-useless contraptions; tossing them behind her, as she resumed her pursuit of Natalia.

Once outside, Natalia realized she was trapped. It was freezing. Her coat and purse, and thus, also her cell phone, where inside at their table—and worst of all, Olivia had driven that morning, leaving her with neither keys nor car with which she might wage an escape. Damn the luck. She was stuck, and Olivia was literally on her heels, so to speak.

Reaching the covered drive, barefoot, but in record time, Olivia leaned against the pillar, attempting to catch her breath as she watched Natalia doing the same. All concerns about the broken shoe cast aside, she barely noticed the coldness of the concrete under her stocking-feet, as her thoughts turned to Natalia's scuffle with the door. She bit her lower lip; cutting off the smirk that threatened to appear. "Ya know… whoever said nothing was impossible, obviously never tried to slam a revolving door…" she said; her tone dripping with her distinctive brand of charisma, with just a pinch of sarcastic wit.

Breathless from the brisk pace she had adopted while attempting her now-foiled escape, Natalia turned on her heel, glaring at Olivia; clearly annoyed, and in no mood for games. "Don't try to charm me, Olivia," she snapped; her breath puffing out into the cold night air. She crossed her arms resolutely in front of her. It was mostly an attempt to ward off the chill; but what Olivia saw was a gesture that clearly reflected Natalia's mood. "I'm pissed at you right now, and I don't think you're funny." Her tone was decisively biting.

"I'm not trying to charm you," Olivia denied; the hint of a flirtatious grin on her lips. Damn, she was good at self-denial. It was a strong-suit.

Natalia shot her a look that told her she was onto her crap. "That sexy grin of yours isn't going to work this time," she warned sharply. "If I had driven this morning, I would be gone right now. And you would be standing here looking like the fool you made me to be in there," she snapped; pointing a determined finger in the direction of Watershed.

Olivia wanted to point out that Natalia had not even grabbed her coat or purse; thus making it impossible for her to leave, even if she had driven that morning. But the expression on Natalia's face told her that now was not the time for rationalization. She clamped her mouth shut, and waited; silently cursing herself, once again, for not having listened to that little voice in her head.

Natalia's temper hadn't been this enraged since before Gus's death—if even then. "Why are you doing this?" she demanded.

"Doing what?" Olivia countered; confused.

"Playing these games with Josh and me," Natalia answered. "Are you testing me, or something?"

"Natalia, what are you talking about?" Olivia sighed, planting her hand firmly on her right hip.

"Vying for his attention," Natalia said; "Flirting with him, and throwing it in my face!"

"I wasn't flirting with him, Natalia," Olivia denied; her voice rising defensively.

"Oh, yeah?" Natalia retorted. "Well, then what would you call it?"

"Getting us a jet," Olivia replied directly; clearly believing there was nothing wrong with her tactics.

Natalia growled at her.

Startled by the reaction, Olivia jumped back instinctively, despite the nearly ten yards that separated them, and blinking twice, she cringed at the unnatural contortions in Natalia's face as the woman scowled at her.

"God, you're infuriating!" Natalia barked, her teeth clenched as tightly as her fists, as her anger reached a fever pitch. "How could you possibly think it okay to behave that way, especially with an ex-husband? How would you feel if I were to flirt with Gus that way?"

The question about Gus stopped Natalia in her tracks.

If Gus were alive to flirt with, there would be no Olivia, Natalia realized. There would be no Emma. There would be no farmhouse to call home; no family with the two of them. No family meant no family movie nights, no cookie baking in their cozy kitchen, no snowwomen in their front yard, no hot chocolate and S'mores in front of the fireplace, no fighting over Christmas trees or home décor, no laughter, no hugs, no soft caresses, no slow, sultry kisses before bedtime… Without Olivia, there would be no life; there would be no love…

The stark realization was sobering, in a way that Natalia had never experienced. She remembered Emma's tear-filled eyes and the sad little pucker of her lips as she expressed her fears. And then she remembered her promise to their little girl that she and Olivia would always be together. They were supposed to be together—that was God's plan. Of that, Natalia had no doubt. But damn it, she was angry. No—she was infuriated!

Olivia was startled by the fury in Natalia's eyes, and her heart lurched at the question about Gus. She knew it was rhetorical, but it sent her thoughts scattering in myriad directions. Gus being alive to flirt with meant she would most assuredly be dead—but never mind the thoughts of her own mortality. This was about Natalia, and how she had hurt her. It was unintentional. Or was it? Perhaps, on some level, she really had been testing Natalia. Regardless, it didn't matter—at least not right then. What mattered was that it happened at all. It shouldn't have, and Olivia damned well knew it. It ripped her heart in two, to see Natalia in such pain—and knowing it was all her fault left Olivia feeling even less… she couldn't allow her mind to go there—some fears were better left hidden in dark depths of her soul, never to be acknowledged. She willfully turned her attention back to Natalia, and searched for something to say, some way to rectify her foolish behavior.

The frigid night air wrapped itself around Natalia's body like a cloak made of thorns, stinging her skin, and she buried her face in her hands, as the tears began to fall. "We have to fix this, Olivia," she cried. "We can't do this to Emma. We can't do this to us…"

Olivia approached her cautiously. "What does Emma have to do with any of this?" she asked, confused. In her own mind, no matter how badly Olivia fucked up, Natalia would always be there for Emma. Of that, she had no doubt. What she couldn't manage to wrap her mind around, was that Natalia would never leave either of them. That understanding would be hard-won, and would only come with time.

"Emma has everything to do with this," Natalia insisted, tears streaking down her face, threatening to freeze in their tracks. "And the fact that you don't realize that, really scares me," she said forthrightly. Massaging her temples with her fingertips, she sighed heavily; then covered her mouth with steepled hands. "Do you know why she was so upset earlier?"

"No—," Olivia admitted, moving closer, attempting to brush away the tears, "but you promised you would tell me." Her voice sounded reticent, but hopeful.

Natalia warded her off, stepping back from her, and swabbed the tears from her own face. Wiping the remnants on her pant leg, she fixed a deliberate stare on Olivia's face. "She was afraid that sleeping here tonight meant that the farmhouse wasn't gonna be her home anymore… That we weren't gonna be a family," she explained. "She's been through enough, Olivia. Had too many parents bail on her," she maintained. "And I won't let that happen to her again. As angry as I am with you right now, we have to fix this—for Emma's sake."

"I know you won't," Olivia said softly. "And I couldn't agree with you more—Emma comes first," she said; firmly establishing their solidarity when it came to their daughter's well-being. Her love for Natalia was immeasurable; but never more so than when that fierce Mama Bear was in action; protecting and defending their little girl.

"Then I ask you again, why are you doing this?" Natalia said exasperatingly; her anger rising again. "Why are purposely pushing my buttons? Because I know you are…"

"I'm not, Natalia," Olivia vehemently denied. "I swear I'm not." _Liar_, her subconscious accused. She silently cursed that damnable thing. _It's only a lie if I'm testing her on purpose…_, she inwardly argued.

Natalia quirked an eyebrow. "So… basically what you're saying is… that little display in there was just you demonstrating to me how completely oblivious you are to my feelings." It was an accusation, not a question.

"Of course not," Olivia answered weakly. Damn, this woman could argue!

"No?" Natalia challenged. She wasn't about to relent. "Then how could you not see how uncomfortable I was in there? Or did you see it, and just not care because you were so hell-bent on getting what you wanted from Josh? Is that it, Olivia? Are you claiming a random act of stupidity, caused by tunnel vision?"

"Don't put words in my mouth, Natalia," Olivia warned; her tone icy.

"Well, someone sure as hell has to, because you're not doing a damned thing to help your case," Natalia harangued. "So what is it, Olivia?" she demanded, "Because I'm running out of ideas here."

Olivia sighed. She hated being pushed into a corner. "Okay, so I flirt, Natalia. But I flirt with everyone. It's nothing personal. You said it yourself earlier tonight—I'm shameless when it comes to flirting. It's just what I do," she defended. Her argument wasn't very convincing—even to her. Yet, she continued on. "And most of the time, I don't even realize I'm doing it. Until it gets me into hot water, that is," she said, disgruntled. "Hell, I even flirted with Lena this afternoon! That didn't bother you, so why is Josh such a threat?"

"You were never married to Lena, Olivia. You never slept with her," Natalia answered. The emphasis she placed on several key words revealed the crux of the situation to the hotelier.

"So this is about the fact that I had sex with Josh nearly a decade ago," Olivia said flatly. It wasn't a question. "Jesus Christ—," she mumbled; truly baffled by the sheer ridiculousness of such a thing.

Natalia gave her a stern look in response to the blasphemy, and sighed, "I don't give a damn who you slept with a decade ago, Olivia—if I did, we'd be arguing about half the damned town!"

Olivia's face wore a mixture of hurt and disillusionment.

Natalia knew it was a low blow, and she was immediately sorry. Her voice softened slightly, "This is about the fact that you were in love with him, and—"

"That was years ago!" Olivia roared; completely incensed by the insinuation in Natalia's words.

"Don't interrupt me," Natalia warned; her pointed finger nearly as sharp as a dagger.

Olivia stilled immediately.

"You were in love with him then, and you were flirting with him tonight—right in front of me, no less. And it really pisses me off!"

Olivia was stunned into silence. Why hadn't she seen it before—the way her behavior with Josh was affecting Natalia? _Comfort breeds carelessness_. Clearly, she was a fool.

When Olivia said nothing, Natalia sighed heavily. "Damn it, Olivia, don't you get it? You literally ooze sex. It drips from your pores when you're not even trying. That's why half the Beacon staff gets fidgety around you—you walk through the door, looking like… _that_," she said, motioning up and down with her hand, indicating Olivia's naturally sexy appearance, "and… you send them into a tizzy! If the staff reacts that way when you haven't even done anything, then how the hell is Josh supposed to resist you, when you're throwing yourself at him?"

"Josh is not a threat to you, Natalia," Olivia insisted. "And I wasn't throwing myself at him," she defended.

"Well, he sure as hell feels like a threat!"

Olivia's defenses were on the rise again. "Well, since you brought up my history with 'the whole damned town'," she said accusingly, pointedly making quotations in the air with her fingers, "Are you threatened by Alan and Phillip, as well? What about Bill? Is he on your radar, too? He is a Lewis, ya know," she spat, her voice dripping with acrid sarcasm. She knew she was being a bitch, but she was pissed, and she didn't care. Part of her wanted to scream about how it had been Alex who had seemingly posed a threat to Natalia just hours before; but she thought better of it, and clamped her mouth shut while she was ahead. No need to revisit that particular misunderstanding while in this midst of this new firestorm.

Natalia just glared at her. "No, I'm not threatened by Alan, Phillip, or Bill," she said flatly. "And just so ya know, I'm not threatened by Jeffrey, either," she added. "Yeah, I noticed that you left him off the list," she said sarcastically; drawing a sharp wince from Olivia. The dagger pierced even deeper, given that Natalia now knew Olivia had married Jeffrey not out of love, but rather, out of fear of dying alone.

Immediately sorry for allowing her anger to fuel such a hurtful comment, Natalia's demeanor completely softened. "Oh, God, Olivia, I'm—," she began a gentle apology; reaching out for her.

But before she could finish, Olivia drew back with a quiet, "Don't—" Holding her hand up as a buffer, her eyes filled with tears, as she took a step back. Shoving her hands into her pockets, she turned her back on Natalia; avoiding those penetrating eyes. "Look, you either believe that I love you, or you don't," she said, shrugging her shoulders. "It's as simple as that."

"Of course, I believe you," Natalia said softly. She inched forward, placing a gentle hand on Olivia's forearm.

"Then why can't you believe that I would never sleep with Josh, or anyone else for that matter, now that we're together?"

Natalia paused, considering Olivia's question. "I guess… I'm just afraid that because you're so scared of this thing between us, and you're not sleeping with me, you might revert back to what you know, because it's… easier," she quietly confessed.

Olivia turned to her then, taking Natalia's face in her hands. "I'm not scared of loving you, Natalia," she said softly. Her voice was quavering, but whether from the bitter cold or the intensity of emotions, she couldn't tell. "Please, don't ever think that…" she implored, the warmth of her breath creating puffy clouds that shielded the pain in her eyes from Natalia's gaze. There was so much more that needed to be said, so many fears she needed to express, but the very thought of admitting such vulnerabilities overwhelmed her. She just wasn't ready to go there—to admit to Natalia, fears that she couldn't even acknowledge to herself. And so she reiterated the one fear she could manage to face. "I'm scared of fucking this up by sleeping with you too soon," she said forthrightly. "I think we can both agree that, while I've fucked up a whole lot more than you have, we've both made the mistake of rushing into sex without thinking. And I told you before… I don't wanna make that same mistake with you."

Natalia nodded her concurrence. "I don't wanna make that mistake either," she said softly. "But honestly, Olivia, for someone who's so afraid that taking me to bed will fuck things up… you're doing a damned fine job of it, without ever touching me."

"I know—," Olivia ruefully acknowledged; tears of shame and regret welling up in her eyes. "Oh, God, Natalia, I'm so sorry. I never meant for you to get hurt." Her voice cracked as she choked back the sob that threatened to explode from the confines of her chest, and she covered her face with her hands, turning away. "I just wanted to make everything perfect for our trip, and I fell into the behavior that comes naturally to me, to make that happen." It wasn't an excuse, only an explanation.

Natalia reached out, gently touching Olivia's shoulder. "I just don't understand why you find it necessary to use sex to get what you want," she said softly. "You're so much better than that."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "It's what I know, Natalia," she said ashamedly.

"It's what you know?" Natalia parroted back in a questioning tone. "I seem to remember you getting pissed at me when I used that line on you," she reminded.

"It was different when you said it to me," Olivia contended.

Gently coaxing Olivia to turn and face her, Natalia asked, "What made it different?"

Olivia's head shot up, her eyes locking on Natalia's gaze. She couldn't believe Natalia didn't know the answer. "I could see your true value, Natalia—so much untapped potential just waiting to be cultivated. You couldn't see how amazing you really are, but I—"

"And you're not amazing?" Natalia gently challenged. "My God, Liv, do you really feel so badly about yourself that you think sex is the only thing of value you have to offer?"

Natalia's question hit way too close to home, as Olivia's subconscious tauntingly whispered, _It's what you know…_

Olivia looked away, clamping her eyelids tight to ward of another onslaught of tears, as her subconscious argued, _Well, it's not the Only thing… What sex doesn't buy you, money certainly will… _That thought certainly didn't make her feel any better. She cast it aside, and steeling herself, she ignored Natalia's question by saying, "After Marissa died, the only friends I really had, were men. And men respond to sex, Natalia. It's as simple as that."

"And what do women respond to?" Natalia asked.

"Money."

"That's not what I responded to, Liv," Natalia said softly. A gentle hand fell on Olivia's forearm, offering reassurance.

"I know—," Olivia quietly acknowledged.

"And what about Lena?" Natalia asked, pressing forward. "From everything you told me today, she wasn't interested in sex or money from you. She was simply your friend."

"Lena was different," Olivia contended, shrugging her shoulders. "She's a lesbian, so I never felt threatened by her like I did other women. I didn't have to compete with her, so it was easy for us to become friends."

That statement felt unsettling to Natalia. "Is that true of us, too?" she pondered aloud; kicking at the rock salt on the weather-worn asphalt. "Were we able to become friends because… I never really posed any serious threat to you? I was never really in your league, so you didn't feel compelled to compete with me?"

"What? No—of course not!" Olivia vehemently denied. "Do you not remember what a stark-raving Bitch I was when I had my sights set on Gus?" She hated to bring up their past scrimmages, but it was the only way to make Natalia see how completely off-base she was in her contention. "Natalia, you were the fiercest competition I've ever faced!"

"Yeah, right." Natalia's laugh was completely devoid of humor.

Olivia met and held Natalia's gaze for the first time in several minutes. "I mean it, Natalia," she said gently, but insistently, "I've never met anyone who's challenged me the way you do."

"Is that why you hated me so much?" Natalia's tone was soft, her timbre pained.

"I never hated you, Sweetheart," Olivia quietly admitted. She brushed her knuckles across Natalia's cheek before shoving her hands into her pockets. "I was jealous of you. Hell, I wanted to _be_ you."

"What? Why?" Natalia said; sheer bewilderment in her tone.

"Because you're the kindest, most honorable person I know, Natalia. You're just… innately good, and… I knew that I could never measure up." Her voice was quiet, but brimming with passion. "Everyone who knows you, loves you. Most importantly, Gus loved you—and I was so desperate for him to love me the way he loved you, because I was so scared of dying alone."

"He _did_ love you, Olivia," Natalia adamantly reassured. "That's why I fought so hard to keep him," she admitted. "And why, when I found out how sick you were, I let him go, so he could be there for you when you needed him. The truth was, he needed that too, and it would've been selfish of me to deny him that time with you."

"You were there for me too," Olivia whispered.

"Once I stopped fighting you for Gus, I found that I could understand you," Natalia said simply. "And once I understood you, I began to love you."

"Lucky me." Olivia's voice was barely audible, but brimming with unmistakable emotion, as her eyes turned to crystallized jade, and the tears began to fall.

"Lucky us," Natalia said softly; pulling Olivia close, where she held her tenderly until the tears subsided, and all that was left, despite the bitter cold, was sanctuary of their warm, familiar embrace.

* * *

With the warmth of Tracy's body resting against her own, Jen returned to the pages of her book; but her mind was no longer entranced in the spellbinding tale. It was on the memory of Tracy holding Dylan as he slept; marking the first time she realized not only the true depth of the Tracy's love for her sons, but also that of her own love for the young woman…

They had been friends for nearly a year, and for the majority of that time, Tracy, having maneuvered her own course schedule to be opposite of Jen's, had been keeping the boys on Tuesday and Thursday evenings, while Jen attended class.

Jen walked through the kitchen into the living room one such Thursday evening, expecting to find Tracy on the sofa, engrossed in a textbook or journal article. She was carrying almost a full load of courses, and working full-time, as well. Thus, study time came at a premium, and she would often hit the books after putting the boys down for the night. Her energy seemed boundless, and Jen lived in awe of her.

What she found instead of textbooks, made her heart melt: Tracy reclined on the sofa, with Dylan curled up on top of her, both of them sound asleep.

She quietly dropped her backpack onto the chair adjacent to the sofa, and approached them gingerly, so as not to startle either of them. Smiling, she lowered herself to the edge of the coffee table, sitting close, watching them sleep.

Dylan was almost two-and-a-half by then, but he still looked so tiny as he lay there, his legs tucked up underneath him, his little toes peeking out from under his Scooby-clad derrière. One pudgy little hand clutched a fistful of Tracy's blue and white Dallas Cowboys jersey, as his head rested in the valley between her breasts. Tracy's arm was wrapped around him, protecting him, like a mother cub, as he slept so peacefully; the rise and fall of his chest perfectly synced with hers, as slowly, they breathed the soft, rhythmic cadence of dreams. A powerful, yet fleeting thought told her how lucky Dylan was to have such a privilege; but she quickly tossed it aside, staving off the longing in her heart, the reaction in her body, as she returned her attention to her son.

He had outgrown his Elmo, Grover, and Big Bird jammies, taking over Jacob's Scooby, Scrappy, and Mystery Machine ones in less than a year. She smiled to herself, remembering how Jacob had been none too happy about the transition, until he realized giving up the old meant picking out new. Then, of course, he had been perfectly content with the arrangement.

Eyes finally leaving her son, she couldn't help but allow them passage to the beckoning world of Tracy's beautiful countenance. It was safe to allow it now, while the girl was sleeping, she reasoned.

Slowly, she traced the soft contours of that gorgeous visage; indulging in one delicate feature at a time, as her heart constructed the masterpiece of forbidden splendor. Following the line of her brow, and the locks of soft, dark curls that teased there, she smiled; reaching out, tenderly brushing those locks aside, lest they continue obstructing her view of perfection.

Then she moved on to those eyes. She knew the amalgam of softness and spark that lay beneath those lidded pools of simmering russet liquid. Those eyes would gaze at her—one moment with tender regard; the next with tantalizing suggestion. Both brought reactions from her body—the first, a gentle longing just to be near her, if only for a moment; the other, a smoldering want from which she could find no respite. She willfully tamped down the embers that flickered low in her belly, and moved on.

The delicate way those long, dark lashes fell across lightly tanned cheeks, made Jen's heart flutter. She wanted to kiss them, the way they kissed the softness of those cheeks.

And when her eyes followed the delicate curve of that cheek as it sloped into an angular jaw line, trailing along the taut cord of muscles in Tracy's neck, Jen fell headlong into forbidden yearnings. God, the girl was beautiful. Jen wanted nothing more than to drown in the soft, musky essence of her. She wanted to know the pleasure of replacing the touch of fingers that left her skin burning for what seemed like days, with the touch of that mouth. Her lips were so perfect. If a simple touch of fingertips could leave such an imprint upon her, what glorious mark would a kiss leave behind? She wanted to know. She wanted to slake the smoldering need within them both.

She wanted—

God, how she wanted.

But instead of indulgence, again came chastisement. _She's barely Nineteen! And a Woman! You Can't love her._

It was only in those moments of chastisement that Jen allowed herself to regard Tracy as a woman. Any other time, she forced herself to regard her as a girl. It was her feeble attempt at warding off the physical and emotional longing she felt for her; that indescribable connection that bound them to one another. Clearly, it wasn't working.

Clearly—

Again came the warning:_ You Can't love her. _

_Yet, I Do…_

Reaching out, she gently touched Tracy's cheek with the backs of her fingers; allowing them a moment of soft caress, as she whispered to her, "Hey, Sleepyhead…" in an attempt to draw the girl from quiet repose.

Tracy felt the softness of Jen's fingers on her cheek, and instinctively yearned for more. She pressed lightly against that delicate touch, her eyes slowly fluttering open; and even in her sleep-induced haze, the spark of joy flashed within them upon registering Jen's smile.

"Hey…" she whispered, offering a sleepy smile in return, as she stretched languorously. She could think of nothing better than waking up to Jen's touch, to her smile every day. It was what she wanted, more than anything.

"So, what's up with Splash, here?" Jen asked, grinning at the nickname. "Bad dreams?"

Tracy shook her head, indicating a negative. "He woke up with a fever, drenched with sweat and vomiting," she reported in a hushed tone, so as not to wake him.

"Oh, my God," Jen said, panicked; immediately feeling a surge of guilt for not having been there.

"No, no, it's okay," Tracy said, reaching out a hand, catching Jen's in an attempt to calm her worry. "I gave him Children's Tylenol, and his fever seems to have broken. I would've called, but—"

"I know, I know… my phone was on silent," Jen said, finishing Tracy's sentence, which drew a smile from her. "I never remember to turn that thing on vibrate before I go into class," she sighed.

"I know—" Tracy's smile was warm, knowing.

Tracy did know. She always knew. It was like she had some sort of recorder in her brain that captured every nuance of Jen's personality, her habits, her likes and dislikes, her—

"I gave him another bath, and washed his sheets, too," Tracy was saying, interrupting Jen's mental tangent. "They're in the dryer right now. And I disinfected his mattress, but I didn't wanna put clean sheets on it until it was dry, so—" she said, indicating their current entanglement on the sofa, as if to say "here we are…"

Jen smiled at her. "You did exactly what I would've done," she said reassuringly. "Thank you. I don't know what I'd do without you."

Gently touching Jen's cheek, Tracy offered her a tender smile. "You'll never have to find out," she said softly.

That ubiquitous flirtatious undercurrent was replaced by something much more substantial—the soft resonance of promise in the low, velvety cadence of Tracy's voice, and it warmed Jen in places she had forgotten existed.

"That's good to know," she replied, her voice barely a whisper, as she struggled with her emotions. _You have no idea how good…_

Drawing her head out of the mental gymnastics that might have ensued, Jen asked, "Are you staying tonight?"

"If that's alright with you," Tracy answered quietly.

"You know I love having you here."

"You mean you love having me fix you breakfast," Tracy teased.

Jen's laughter was soft. "Perhaps," she said, in that carefree way of hers. "Come on, let me take him," she said, motioning Tracy to relinquish custody of the sleeping boy. "I'll keep him in my room tonight."

"No, no, I've got him," Tracy said, "I'll carry him in for you."

Jen smiled her thanks, and offered Tracy a hand; pulling her up from the sofa, as Tracy held Dylan firmly against her chest.

Following her down the hall toward the master bedroom, Jen turned down the bed, and Tracy laid Dylan down in the middle—the two of them lying down on opposite sides of him.

As they lay there together; Dylan nestled snugly between them, talking quietly, as they often had, Jen allowed her heart to acknowledge the boundless love that flowed between Tracy and her boys—and that which flowed between Tracy and her own heart. It would still be an uphill battle between her heart and her beliefs—reconciling the two would take time and a concerted effort, but tonight marked a sharp turn in the pathway toward their future. And all it had taken was the image of Tracy, holding her sleeping son…

Turning her head, Tracy shifted upward, slowly placing open-mouthed kisses against Jen's neck; drawing a breath from Jen, as she pulled Jen back into the present. She snatched the book from Jen's hand, tossing it across the room.

"Hey, I was reading tha—," Jen began to say, but her protests were quickly allayed by the possessive claiming of her mouth.

"I think I promised you a repeat performance of our first time," Tracy said seductively, as she deepened their kiss; her hands deftly sliding under Jen's t-shirt, finding pert breasts.

"Oh, you remember that, do you?" Jen murmured, grinning into Tracy's mouth. She groaned as Tracy's fingers brushed against her nipples, causing them to pebble.

"Mmm… yes, I do," Tracy moaned. "And you know I always keep my word…"

"Thank God—," Jen exhaled, groaning again, as Tracy's hands continued their enticing brand of magic on her breasts.

Mozart peered up at them from the foot of the bed; regarding them with a distinct air of disinterest. A few licks of his sandpapery tongue soothed the ruffled fur of his coal black tail, and then he curled his head under, draping his snowy-white front paw over it, as if to shield his smoky gray eyes from what he knew was coming next…

* * *

When Natalia finally released her hold, Olivia pulled away from their embrace, offering her a sheepish expression. "I should be the one comforting you," she said softly, her thumbs caressing Natalia's cheeks. "I hurt you so deeply, and—"

Natalia silenced her with a single finger pressed to soft, full lips. "Stop, okay?"

"I can't stop, Natalia," Olivia insisted. Her hands swept across Natalia's neck, tunneling into soft raven tresses. "I need you to know something…"

The fingers on the nape of her neck were magical, and Natalia relaxed under the delightful pressure. "What's that?"

Looking away for a moment, Olivia closed her eyes, as she contemplated her words carefully. Then, sighing softly, she dropped her hands to Natalia's biceps, as she met mahogany eyes with measured determination. "There were a few times, while I was trying to run away from my feelings for you, that I… I tried to hook up with someone," she confessed. "A couple of those times, I tried to hook up with Josh, just to get you out of my head, but—"

"I _so_ did not need to hear that, Olivia," Natalia sighed, shaking her head.

"I'm sorry, Natalia. I'm not telling you this to upset you—," Olivia said softly. "I'm trying to tell you I'm not running anymore. I couldn't really even run away then. I couldn't go through with it. Not one single time. It always came back to you," she whispered. "And no matter how scared I might be, there's no turning back for me. Even if it takes us the next ten years to figure out the physical aspects of this relationship," she exaggerated to make her point, "I won't change my mind. I won't go back to _any_ man, let alone Josh. I would never do that to you. I promise you that."

Natalia's eyes brimmed with tears again, as she mentally tracked through the information she had received, landing on one key point. "Wait. Are you telling me that you haven't…?"

"Yes—"

"Not since your transplant—"

"No," Olivia stated. "It was maddening!"

"Not once—," Natalia said; more verification than inquiry.

"Not even once," Olivia said softly, the knuckles of her right hand tenderly caressing Natalia's left cheek.

"Really?"

"_Natalia_—"

"Sorry," came the sheepish apology. "I just can't beli— _Really_?"

Olivia made a face at her, and whacked at her with an imaginary object, drawing a soft laugh from Natalia. It reminded her of the spoons on Family Day. She waited a beat then, for Natalia to speak again, and when she didn't, Olivia offered explanation. "After the transplant, I was too weak and depressed to even think about sex, Natalia," she said forthrightly. "All I could think about was how much I wanted to die…"

Natalia dropped Olivia's gaze. "I know—," she said softly.

"Hey… this story has a happy ending, y'know," Olivia gently reminded, smiling, as she caught Natalia's chin with her index finger, drawing her gaze back into place.

Natalia returned the smile, and relaxed, as Olivia continued to talk.

"You were the reason I fought my way out of the depression," Olivia confessed. "Did you know that?"

"No—," Natalia answered, voice quavering.

"Well you were," Olivia reiterated. "You were so incredible, Sweetheart. You never gave up on me, even when I wanted to give up on myself. I was already falling in love with you then," she quietly confessed. "And the last time I came on to Josh, we ended up admitting that while meaningless sex could be not only fun, but incredibly gratifying, it wasn't enough for either of us anymore, because we both really wanted the real thing," she shared. "All I could think about that night was you—how much I loved you and wanted to be with you. I didn't think there was any hope that I could ever be with you, but still, I couldn't share that part of myself with anyone else anymore. All I've wanted or needed, for as long as I can remember now, is you. And you know what I told Josh tonight, Natalia?"

"What?"

"I told him about us, Natalia," Olivia confessed. "I told him that I've finally found the real thing…"

"You did?" Natalia said, surprised.

Olivia nodded her head in confirmation. "I did," she said with conviction. "I told him I've never loved anyone as much as I love you," she quietly shared.

"Well, I'm sure that made him feel good," Natalia said; just a hint of sarcasm in her tone.

"Actually, it did," Olivia replied with confidence. "We even laughed about how neither of us is the love of the other's life," she explained, chuckling at the memory.

Shoving her hands into her pants pockets, she sighed softly, "Look… Josh Lewis would do anything in the world for me, Natalia, but only as a friend. He's not in love with me. I don't really believe he ever was—any more than I believe I was in love with him. Yes, we felt love for one another, but it was never the kind of love that I feel when I look at you—when I hold you, or kiss you," she said softly; inching her way closer to Natalia again. "He belongs with Reva," she firmly asserted. "Whether I liked it or not way back when, I've always known it was true. But even if I didn't, it wouldn't matter," she said softly, tenderly taking Natalia's face in her hands, "because I know I belong with you…"

"You know you belong with me?" Natalia said softly. It was both an attempt to process the statement, and a quest for confirmation.

"Of course, I do—you're everything to me, Natalia," Olivia whispered impassionedly; her heart speaking directly to Natalia's, providing her with the sense of security she was seeking. "Josh knows it too, and he's happy for us."

"He is?" Natalia said, seeking reassurance.

"Truly, he is," Olivia smiled, her thumbs gently caressing the coolness of Natalia's cheeks; attempting to warm them.

She drew in a deep breath then, exhaling slowly; her breath turning to puffy clouds as it entered the cold, damp air. "I know I hurt you tonight," she quietly acknowledged. "But I never meant to, Natalia, and I'm truly sorry that I did," she said apologetically. _Comfort breeds carelessness_, she heard again; her thoughts on a relentless automatic replay. "I promise to be more mindful of my words and actions, especially with Josh," she vowed. "And I promise you, he will never be a threat to us."

Natalia reached up, gently touching Olivia's cheek. It felt frozen beneath her fingertips, and suddenly she realized how frigid the air was around them, as they stood there in the Beacon drive. She wished Olivia had thought to grab her coat; yet, she thought nothing of the fact that she wasn't wearing one either. "We should go inside," she declared; her eyes locked on the warmth that emanated from Olivia's—a sharp contrast to the brusqueness of the winter's night. "It's freezing out here, and I don't want you getting sick."

The words, spoken barely above a whisper, and filled with love and concern, were Olivia's pardon—and they both knew it.

"Not until we've resolved this," Olivia insisted; needing to hear her absolution spoken out loud.

"It was resolved the moment you told me you belong with me—that I'm everything to you," Natalia said softly; her fingertips tenderly tracing Olivia's face. "You're everything to me, too. You know that, don't you?"

"I do now—," Olivia murmured, drawing Natalia into her arms.

Natalia went willingly, and nuzzling into Olivia's neck, she whispered, "I'm sorry for acting like such a jealous fool today."

Olivia smiled into Natalia's neck. "You were jealous?" she said teasingly.

"You know I was," Natalia chuckled, playfully poking at Olivia's ribs, causing her to giggle. "You just wanted to hear me say it."

"Maybe—," Olivia grinned, laughter sparkling in her eyes.

She leaned back then, meeting Natalia's eyes, as laughter gave way to sincerity. "I'm the only one who owes an apology here," she acknowledged. "I was an ass, Natalia. I was careless with your feelings, and that's something I never want to be again," she confessed; her words carrying within them a promise to do better in the future.

Natalia searched Olivia's face, her eyes imparting confidence. "I trust that you won't be," she said resolutely.

"Thank you for that," Olivia said softly. "I'm not perfect though," she cautioned. "Remember that…"

"You're welcome," Natalia said, offering her a smile, "and believe me, I know…"

Her eyes turned playful then, as her smile widened into a full-dimpled bloom. "So… it always comes back to me, does it?" she said, her tone full of suggestion.

"Yes—," Olivia breathed softly, as jade eyes fell headlong into mahogany, searching their dark depths by the shimmering light of the moon. "I can't explain it, Natalia. All I know is that from the moment I first set eyes on you, every argument, no matter how volatile, every action, kind or hurtful, every decision, good or bad—Everything has always come back to you…"

Natalia's entire body warmed, and her eyes flooded with tears; but she said not a word, as she gazed into Olivia's eyes, savoring the moment.

Wordlessly, Olivia watched golden flecks dancing in liquid warmth. And tenderly taking Natalia's face in her hands, she leaned in, her mouth hovering near Natalia's, close enough that they could feel the warmth of one another's breath.

"You know, you're about to lose a lot of money," Natalia quietly cautioned; recognizing the intent in Olivia's eyes. It was one thing for Damian to have witnessed them kissing in a booth inside Watershed; and entirely another for them to kiss out there in the open—with what was certain to be a whole gaggle of Beacon staff members only feet away. Their noses had probably been pressed against the glass for the last twenty minutes. It gave new meaning to the term "nosey," she thought.

Olivia smiled softly at her. "I don't give a damn about money, Natalia," she crooned, her thumbs gently caressing Natalia's cheeks. "I love you, and I want you to know, without a doubt, that you are the only one for me…" she whispered; drawing her into a slow, sultry kiss.

Natalia sighed softly, as she fell into Olivia's kiss. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, pulling her closer, as her lips parted, inviting the deepening of their kiss. And as their kiss continued, slow, deep, passionate, Natalia's only coherent thought was that Olivia Spencer was the love of her life; and like Olivia, she didn't give a damn who saw what, or when.

* * *

Sadly for Frank, it was he who witnessed the passion in their kiss, as he was driving past the Beacon on his way home from Company. He felt guilty for having lied to Reva about babysitting his grandson, but he simply couldn't bear another moment of listening to her prattle on about Natalia. It was bad enough that he couldn't stop thinking about the woman—hearing her name spoken over and over was just too damned much. Perhaps bearing witness to their kiss was his punishment for having lied…

It had taken him forever to scrape the ice from the windows of his police cruiser, but finally, he was on his way home. Leaving Company, he had taken his usual path, south on Forrest Avenue for a block, turning left onto East Clear Lake Avenue, which landed him right at the corner of Clear Lake and South Livingston Street, where the Beacon was located—walking distance from Company, really, weather permitting. He wished there were an alternate route that wouldn't take him thirty minutes out of his way; but the fact was, driving past Clear Lake and South Livingston was the quickest route to Eastdale Avenue, where he passed the golf course on his way to the home he shared with his father, his daughter and her husband, and their son on Southgate Drive.

It was late enough now that Marina would have put Henry down for the night, and he hoped that she and Mallet were otherwise occupied. Ordinarily, he would find such thoughts disturbing. In fact, he often had to force himself not to think about the fact that his best friend, his former brother-in-law, even, was now married to his only daughter. But tonight, all he wanted was to get home. There, he could escape into the privacy of his bedroom, finding solitude within his thoughts. Or so he thought.

Instead, he had come across an elderly woman, stranded in the ditch just south of the Beacon. Her car had spun out of control on the ice-covered pavement, and she had practically dug trenches with her tires, attempting to extricate it from its entrapment. It wasn't in his job description to rescue little old ladies, but that "good man" inside of him never would've granted him rest that night, had he not stopped to help.

Given the current condition of the streets he had recently navigated, he assumed the transportation department had turned their focus back to the main road and thoroughfares when the freezing rain began to fall earlier that afternoon. _So much for clearing the city streets_, he silently groused, as he climbed out of his cruiser.

He greeted her kindly, showing his badge as he introduced himself. It wasn't a boastful move, but rather one meant to offer her a sense of security. Being the Chief of Detectives, his cruiser was unmarked, and he wanted to reassure her that she was safe.

As it turned out, the elderly woman was Rosalie Lombardi—the aunt of a buddy of his from the old neighborhood; and unfortunately for him, the head of housekeeping at the Beacon. She recognized his name the moment he uttered it; but had she not heard it, she never would've identified him as the young auto mechanic who once chopped stolen cars for extra cash. He looked so different now. But then, she supposed, that was just the marching of time. He was no longer that twenty-year-old, doing what he thought needed to be done to provide for his wayward younger sister, Harley. She wondered where on earth that girl had gotten to…

She embraced him warmly, calling him "Frankie," and thanked him for stopping to help. It was "a very gallant thing to do," she declared, as she shook her head and wondered out loud where chivalry had gone.

He didn't tarry in his assistance, but rather jumped right in, trying several different approaches to extricating her vehicle, including using the engine to rock it forward and backward—why he thought that would work for him, when it clearly failed for her, she couldn't say. He tried pushing it from the front, digging under the tires, and pouring rock salt under them for traction. Nothing worked. But all the while he worked, she chattered on gregariously, praising him for his achievements, telling him over and over how pleased she was to know that he had done so well for himself.

She inquired about Harley, and about his family; and he had answered politely, chatting about his Pop, his daughter, Marina, and his grandson, Henry. He didn't mention that his wife Eleni had left him—he was quite certain everyone in the old neighborhood was long-since aware.

And then the unthinkable began—she started talking about Natalia.

_Damn it! Was it safe anywhere in this town? _

She chattered on about what a "nice you woman" Natalia was; how she had truly "come into her own" after taking the position as the hotelier's assistant, and how she remembered seeing him come to visit her at the Beacon on occasion. Were they close friends?, she had asked. She knew it could be nothing more than that—Natalia was clearly in love with the hotelier. She didn't say that part aloud.

He smiled politely, and told her that they had dated a few times. "Casually," he had said, attempting nonchalance. It killed him to admit that was the extent of their relationship, but he knew it was true.

She seemed surprised that they had dated; but when he asked her why, she simply said that she hadn't realized Natalia had dated anyone since her husband's untimely passing. She would never betray the woman who had become a close friend, by telling anyone what she knew to be true about her relationship with the hotelier.

After forty-five minutes of failed attempts, he finally threw his hands up in the air; admitting defeat. He assured her though, that everything would be fine; and fishing his cell phone from his pocket, he dialed the number of another of his old buddies—this one, the owner of a local towing business. He made arrangements to have her car pulled from the ditch, and towed back to her home, as a personal favor to him. And then, in an effort to keep her from having to endure the cold night air and poor road conditions any longer, he escorted her home.

He dropped Mrs. Lombardi off at the home she shared with her eldest daughter, son-in-law, and several grandchildren. Seeing her to the door, to ensure she didn't slip and fall on the ice on their front walk, he declined an invitation to join her for coffee, but humbly accepted another round of undying gratitude—as well as a container of freshly-baked cookies. Why was it that the women in this town always wanted to give him cookies? It's no wonder he had gained fifty pounds since Eleni left him…

Ice and rock salt crunched under his boots as he made his way back to his cruiser, the container of cookies tucked under his arm. He sighed heavily, as he dropped back into the driver's seat, cranked the ignition, and backed out of their driveway onto South Fifth Street—his old stomping grounds. Then, making his way north on South Fifth, he turned left onto East Jefferson, following it until it turned into East Clear Lake Avenue once again. Eastward he navigated, until he reached South Livingston, and when he saw them there under the covered drive, he stopped his police cruiser short; thankful that traction control had kept it from sliding on the icy pavement.

Sitting there, just yards away from the Beacon entrance, he watched them; not in a stalker-ish sort of way; but rather, it was more like a sense of disillusionment had overcome him. He didn't know why, but he couldn't tear his eyes away from them. It was a sight he would not soon forget—the image of Natalia wrapped in Olivia's arms. In all the times she had kissed him—not that there were all that many to count—she had never kissed him the way she was kissing Olivia now. The way her body pressed into Olivia's, he could tell that it was Natalia, not Olivia, who was instigating the intimacy; though, Olivia certainly wasn't resisting. She had never pressed against him with such fervor—not even when they were making love. Yet more proof that Olivia was truly the one Natalia wanted.

There was laughter as they kissed, and he could tell that Olivia was teasing her. It would've made him cringe to know their laughter was the result of Natalia groaning and begging Olivia to promise her it wouldn't take ten years for them to have sex—and Olivia teasing her about being so easily turned on. He wanted to be the one to make her laugh the way she laughed with Olivia; but he realized now, that he never stood a chance.

He cursed under his breath. If only he hadn't stopped to help Mrs. Lombardi, he would've been home long before their little tryst had begun. He glanced at the passenger seat, his eyes catching the container of cookies. It glared back at him like a mocking consolation prize. Sometimes, he wished "Good Man Frank" would just go take a flying leap.

* * *

When their kisses finally ended, Natalia realized that something was aesthetically wrong—Olivia was slightly shorter than her. She glanced down, spotting the hotelier's stocking-clad feet. "You're not wearing any shoes," she said, the crinkle of confusion in her brow begging the question.

Olivia chuckled. "I had a little wardrobe malfunction while I was chasing you," she explained, kissing Natalia again.

"Your feet must be freezing!" Natalia exclaimed.

"Actually, at this point, they're kinda numb." Olivia offered her a lopsided grin.

"Then I really think we should go inside," Natalia insisted.

"Are you gonna rub my feet to warm them up?" Olivia's tone was flirtatious.

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "Don't push your luck," she said with wry caution.

"What, I chase after you barefoot, in freezing-cold weather, and I don't deserve a foot massage?" Olivia teased.

"You deserve to have your head examined," Natalia said flatly; but the twitch of her lips gave away the smile that lurked beneath.

Olivia laughed, and kissed her again. "You, my Love, may examine anything you'd like," she murmured against Natalia's mouth.

_Oh, but if that were true_, Natalia thought; shocked by her own desire for such exploration. "Tease," she groaned, kissing Olivia thoroughly, before taking her back inside.

* * *

Their reentrance into the Beacon lobby was met by a cheerful round of applause from staff members and guests, alike. Natalia blushed at the attention, and buried her face in Olivia's shoulder, drawing a soft laugh from the hotelier.

Her arm securely fastened around Natalia's trim waist, Olivia scanned the impromptu welcoming committee with measured intent. The Cheshire grins on the faces of several of her nightshift employees told her exactly which ones had been most prosperous in the betting pool. She was too happy to care about losing the money. She didn't even care that the games she had planned for the betting members of her staff had come to an abrupt halt the moment she kissed Natalia just beyond the front doors of their hotel. She would happily pay up for the pleasure of being allowed to kiss this woman who stood, blushing, but not ashamedly, at her side; and ultimately, she vowed to make it even more worth the gamblers' while.

Jonathan approached her, albeit tentatively, handing her the pair of discarded shoes, complete with the wayward heel. She thanked him politely, adding her appreciation again for his earlier assistance. This time the expression of appreciation was less a show of hurried frustration, and more one of genuine acknowledgment for his kindness.

Natalia smiled at her, impressed by the effort.

He blushed under Olivia's direct gaze, and nodded his head. "Happy to help, Ms. Spencer," he said, a nervous smile toying with his lips. That endearing lock of blond hair flopped into his eyes again. "Let me know if there's anything else I can do for you."

With a nod of thanks, Olivia took Natalia's hand into her own, fingers intertwining, as they walked back into Watershed to find Josh and Matt—and another round of texts began to fly.

The men were still lounging in the booth where they had been abandoned; though, the seating arrangement had changed to mirror the original. Olivia apologized to both of them for their abrupt exit; taking full blame for the incident. Begging their pardon, she requested that they might adjourn for the evening. They could pick up discussions regarding the renovations once the numbers had been crunched, she suggested.

Josh was agreeable to the suggestion. It was getting late, after all, and Reva would be waiting up for him, he explained.

Olivia smiled her thanks to him for finding a way to casually remind Natalia that he was, in fact, taken, and thus, posed no threat to her relationship with the hotelier. And with a quick round of jovial goodbyes, where Olivia was careful not to embrace him, he and Matt headed out the door.

* * *

Finally retiring to the penthouse suite, they thanked Jane for staying with Emma, and confirmed plans for the following evening. Given that Olivia was uncertain as to how late they would be out, she suggested that Jane make plans to spend the night at the farmhouse with them. The suggestion was agreeable to Jane, and thus, plans had been set firmly in stone. Olivia and Natalia would take Emma home after school to feed her dinner, and Jane would arrive around five thirty to handle homework, bath time, and bed. Once plans were confirmed, they bid Jane goodnight; closing and locking the door behind her.

Taking her shoes off, Natalia set them neatly next to the door; in sharp contrast to Olivia, who had carelessly flung her broken pumps in the corner near the closet door. Natalia shook her head and smiled, as she sauntered across the room toward Olivia, who was watching her with rapt attention.

Reaching her, Natalia slowly ran her hands up Olivia's chest, across her shoulders, and down her arms, causing the most delightful gooseflesh to materialize everywhere she touched. She could feel the warmth of Olivia's body under her fingertips, and she smiled into liquid jade, as she took Olivia's hands into her own; their fingers instinctively intertwining.

"I promised Emma we would stay here tonight," Natalia quietly reported, leaning in, gently brushing her lips against Olivia's. "That we could have a sleepover in your bed," she explained, the corners of her mouth twisting into a crooked smile. Now she wished she had stopped with simply reassuring the child that they would all stay together in the suite. She wanted to be alone with Olivia. To hold her, to kiss her, to fall asleep with their bodies intertwined, the way they had been that afternoon. Somehow, here in Olivia's suite at the Beacon, it didn't feel as threatening as sharing a bed at the farmhouse. She wasn't certain exactly why.

What she did know, though, was that Olivia's tension, or rather the lack thereof, mirrored her own. They hadn't talked about it. They didn't need to. It was something they both just understood; and neither of them had the emotional energy to analyze it—at least not at the moment.

Olivia's heart skipped at beat when Natalia first began to talk. Based upon their afternoon nap, she knew staying in the suite would likely include having Natalia in her bed—all night long; and the idea paradoxically excited, frightened, and calmed her; more than she cared to admit. Holding Natalia in bed that afternoon, kissing her, falling asleep in her arms had been the sweetest torture; and she wanted nothing more than to simply be near her.

Then her sweet longings turned sour, as she thought about how she had hurt Natalia that evening; and she wondered whether her transgressions might cause Natalia to seek solace in the sofa, rather than Olivia's arms. Her worries were squashed, though, by the utterance of Natalia's next words, telling her that Natalia would indeed be in her bed that night—Emma in tow. The excitement that came with the realization that Natalia would be sharing her bed was quickly swallowed up by regret that they wouldn't be alone. Yet, she knew she should be grateful that the possibly of being so close to Natalia even existed at all, after the things she had done to hurt her.

Swallowing her disappointment, she offered Natalia a warm smile. "I think staying here tonight was a good call," she acquiesced. "After all, it's late, and we've had a few drinks…"

"Yeah, that's what I thought, too," Natalia replied. "Better safe than sorry…"

Olivia nodded her head; yet remained silent. Fatigue was evident in her eyes.

Natalia reached up, gently caressing Olivia's cheek. "You're exhausted, Honey. Why don't you go shower and get ready for bed, while I clean up some of this mess, and check on Emma," she suggested. "I folded your pajama bottoms and tank top, and left them in the bathroom this afternoon."

Olivia smiled at her. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," she said softly.

"It's my job," Natalia shrugged. "That's why you pay me the big bucks. Remember?" she teased.

Arching an eyebrow, Olivia knowingly asserted, "That's not why you take care of me."

Natalia responded with a grin. "Oh, yeah?" she playfully challenged. "Why else would I put up with you?"

"Because you love me…" Olivia quietly reminded.

"Oh, yeah, well… there's that, too," Natalia agreed, playfully passing that fact off as insignificant, as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, pulling her into a kiss.

A few well-placed kisses later, Natalia sent Olivia off to the shower, and turned her attention toward the half-empty bowl of popcorn, dirty glasses, and displaced pillows and throws that were cluttering the sitting room; just as Olivia called back toward her saying, "You're not the maid anymore, Sweetheart. Leave that mess for housekeeping…" as she sauntered toward the private bath in her bedroom.

Natalia heard the bathroom door click shut, and smiled, shaking her head. She knew Olivia's emphasis on the endearment was meant to punctuate the point that they were no longer just employer and employee, but equals, partners, in work, life, and love. Natalia accepted that fact, embraced it, treasured it, even; but there were some areas where she still held steadfastly to her convictions—and this was one of them. It was bad enough that Rosalie had made their bed that afternoon. She certainly wasn't going to leave such a glorified mess for her employee and friend to clean, when she was perfectly capable of cleaning it up herself. After all, Emma was her daughter, not Rosalie's, she reasoned. She was stubborn that way, Olivia would say. But Natalia simply saw it as the Christian thing to do.

* * *

Olivia stepped into the luxurious cascade of water that fell from the dual shower heads in the master bath of her private suite; and immediately, the heat of the water began soothing her aching bones, even as it warmed her skin from head to toe. She hadn't realized just exactly how cold it was outside, and how frozen her toes were, until they had walked back into the Beacon lobby. And now, thanks to this fountain of warmth that poured over her body, finally the blood in her lower limbs was on its way to rejoining the world of circulation.

God, she loved showering here. She had forgotten how much. After months of suffering those old, worn pipes and what they ironically referred to as water pressure at the farmhouse, it was like stepping into transcendent bliss. Somehow, she would have to convince Natalia that a bathroom renovation, complete with a walk-in shower with dual pulsating heads and Jacuzzi tub, was in order for the master bath. She smiled to herself, thinking of all the glorious things they could do together in such an auspicious setting; and suddenly, her body was suffused in heat of a more visceral kind—the kind that made her feel simultaneously flushed and freezing. She was beginning to understand what the Pussy Cat Dolls meant when singing about being swept up in passion, and "done, so done…"

Olivia's heart sang, even as her breath sighed. "Shit, I am so fuckin' done," she groaned; but she wasn't the least bit sorry for it. Lord, help her, though, she could never admit such a correlation to Natalia—after the whole Styx confession, she would never live down an affinity for the Pussy Cat Dolls. She sighed again. At least she could take solace in knowing Barry Manilow would never be included on her iPod Shuffle. Score one for having at least a modicum of good taste when it came to music.

She reached across the shower, grabbing the bottle of her favorite body wash. It was imported from Yardley of London—a total extravagance, but Olivia loved it. Drizzling the liquid soap over her loofah, she cast aside all thoughts other than those of Natalia, and her mind drifted into a world of soft caresses, as she fantasized of the day when Natalia might join her in this very shower.

* * *

The small of Jen's back felt deliciously warm against the palm of Tracy's hand, as she effortlessly slid her lover's body beneath her own; hungry mouths never losing contact. Even five years after their first kiss, every kiss still felt wondrous and new; and never once was that taken for granted by either of them.

Dragging her mouth along Jen's perfectly defined jaw line, her hands explored the warm expanse of soft skin hidden beneath the faded Boston University t-shirt. "You feel so good," she whispered; the tips of her fingers tingling from the heat of Jen's body.

"Mmmm… so do you," Jen growled, her body aching for Tracy's touch. "Have I ever told you, you have magical hands?" She nipped at the skin covering Tracy's right shoulder, causing her to moan.

"I think I've heard that a time or two…" Tracy's mouth met Jen's in another slow, steamy kiss, as her hands slid around to that abdomen, trekking northward toward pert breasts again; where once again, she sought to prove that magic. She felt the low rumble of Jen's throaty groan reverberate through her body as her hands made contact, and she exhaled a groan in response. She loved the way Jen's body responded to her touch, those nipples instantaneously stiffening in her palms.

"God, I want you," Jen husked against Tracy's mouth between kisses; and the urgent need in her voice was nearly Tracy's undoing. "I'm so glad you weren't too tired tonight…"

"I'm never too tired for you…" Tracy's fingers tightened around taut nipples, as she ground her center against Jen's pulsing mound.

Jen whimpered, and arched her body into the contact, seeking more—of everything.

"Do you wanna use something tonight?" Tracy husked, delving her tongue into the warm, wet recesses of Jen's mouth, as she moved her hips in just the right motion.

"No—," Jen gasped around the tongue that tangled with her own, "I just want _you_," she exhaled sharply. "I just need—"

"What? What do you need, _Cara_?" Tracy softly enticed; her mouth against Jen's ear. "Tell me—"

"I just need you…" Jen pleaded, with another low, throaty groan. "Oh, God, Trace, I can't wait to feel your mouth on me," she growled. "I've been thinking about it all day…"

The flooding of liquid heat between her thighs warred with the sharp intake of air from Jen's mouth into Tracy's lungs, marking her response, "Why didn't you say something, _Cara_?" she whimpered, trembling. Catching her breath, another slow kiss followed, "I would've taken care of you at lunch," she grinned against Jen's mouth, "I'd rather eat you, than pizza, any day…"

Jen exhaled a soft laugh into Tracy's open mouth—their passion was often tinted with laughter. "You say the sweetest things…" she said breathily. "But I didn't want just a quickie in the back of the Escalade."

"You're never complained about that before," Tracy grinned.

"I know—," Jen concurred; the corners of her mouth tipping into a smirk. "Thank God our uniforms are mostly wrinkle-free."

"No shit," Tracy laughed; settling herself against Jen's right side. "So why not today?" she asked lightly, brushing short blonde locks from Jen's forehead, replacing them with feathery kisses along Jen's brow, her temple, cheeks and nose.

"I just needed… more… this time," Jen quietly confessed. She nuzzled against Tracy's ear, nipping lightly, "Please?"

Braced just above Jen with her left arm, Tracy lifted Jen's chin with a finger, and caught her lover's gaze. "Hey," she whispered, calling Jen's attention, "are you alright?" she asked, concerned. "You seem—"

The comment was halted by the gentle pressing of Jen's fingers to Tracy's lips. "I'm perfect," she quietly reassured, replacing her fingers with a soft kiss. "I just… I really need to connect with you," she whispered. "Even more now, after this evening. I—" Her voice fell silent as the backs of her fingers brushed across Tracy's cheek, and fell into the tangle of soft dark locks; gently caressing the nape of Tracy's neck. And the soft expression in the dark eyes that peered down into her own told Jen that Tracy understood exactly what she needed, and why.

Reaching across Jen's body to the nightstand, Tracy tapped the switch on the base of the lamp, extinguishing its light. And then all that was left was the soft glow of firelight dancing in the hearth across the room—it was one of the things they loved most about the master suite; so many memories having been made right there on the floor in front of that fire.

Holding her close, Tracy covered her in whispered promises and breathless kisses—across her brow, along her cheek, and down the delicate slope of her neck, before returning to bathe soft lips in tender kisses.

Jen whimpered softly as Tracy's mouth moved across her skin, and her lips trembled when Tracy kissed her.

And then, cupping Jen's chin in the curve of her hand, Tracy's fingers splayed out across her cheek, lightly caressing silky skin, as rich mocha eyes fell into seas of sparkling blue. She loved the way those eyes flickered in the firelight; like sunlight dancing on water. "I love you, Jennifer," she whispered softly; their gaze never faltering. "I can't even begin to tell you how much…"

"Then, show me…" came the quiet entreaty, followed by a coiling of sexual anticipation in her abdomen that sent shockwaves of desire flowing downward toward her center, like a rolling electrical pulse. Her body trembled, and Tracy caught her in a tight embrace, steadying her, even as her own heart fluttered in her chest at the memory of the first time Jen had whispered those words to her. Released on a breathy moan, those two words—_show me_—had opened the door to the most sensual night of lovemaking—a night, the splendor of which had been relived many, many nights hence; and Tracy found herself lost there, suspended in the past for a fleeting moment before Jen caught her attention again.

Exhaling a satisfied moan at the need-fulfilling contact of their bodies, Jen's fingers slipped beneath the fabric of Tracy's t-shirt, effortlessly drawing her from the past back into the present—to the woman whose sinuous hands now caressed the warm skin of her lower back.

Leaning on her left elbow, Tracy pulled Jen impossibly closer, her right knee sliding between Jen's legs, her thigh nestling against the warm center. Her right hand wandered, slipping under the soft t-shirt; fingers creating a light tingling sensation as they slowly explored the bare skin of her lover's left shoulder and upper back.

A whispered request from Jen soon found them on their knees in the middle of the bed, t-shirts quickly cast aside; Mozart having lodged his vehement protest at being unceremoniously covered with Tracy's discarded wears.

They laughed together at the little Norwegian Prince's feisty objections, and then Tracy was kissing her again; slow, sensuous kisses that left her yearning for more, as long, lithe fingers tangled into soft blonde locks.

The heat between them intensified when Jen's hands found their way to the curvaceous wonder of Tracy's breasts. Cradling them in her palms, she marveled at their weight in her hands, as she gently caressed them; her thumbs enticing already-taut nipples to stand at attention.

Literally growling at the contact, Tracy's skin tingled beneath those fingertips, and her groin clenched in visceral anticipation, as more liquid passion pooled between her legs. Abruptly breaking away from their kiss, Tracy leaned down, taking Jen's left breast into her mouth; sucking hard.

Jen gasped and groaned, nearly climaxing from the intensity of the contact; and the unmistakable scent of their growing arousal swiftly rose between them.

Tracy reveled in how perfectly the mound of soft flesh fit into her mouth, and in the way Jen's nipple felt, rock-hard against the back of her tongue. She groaned against pliant flesh, and gave it another hard suck for good measure, before releasing it as quickly as it had been captured.

Jen's whimper of protest was quickly swallowed by the reclaiming of her mouth in an insistent kiss. She moaned into their kiss, and her arms wrapped tightly around Tracy's body, as Tracy effortlessly settled them into the pillow-top mattress again. Nipples brushed lightly, their bare breasts pillowing together like pieces of a puzzle, as Tracy's body spread out partially atop Jen's; their mouths never parting. Tracy swallowed more sounds of increasing arousal, and then her mouth left a trail of warm wetness in its wake, as she kissed her way down the taut cord of muscles in Jen's neck once again. And when she reached the fluttering pulse point, she lingered, feeling her lover's pulse racing beneath her mouth, before moving her exploration toward bare shoulders and on to pert breasts and nipples that strained, begging for her rapt attention.

Slowly, tenderly, she loved them, sweet, velvety kisses gently caressing the dusty-rose areolas surrounding Jen's straining nipples. Her tongue swirled around the taut peaks of her lover's breasts, her exploration culminating in the capturing of one, then the other within the warm recesses of her mouth.

Jen moaned softly, as alternately, Tracy teased with light flicks of her tongue; then gentle, rhythmic suckling, as she reveled in the sensation of pleasuring her lover's enticing breasts. The first time they made love, Jen had worried the petite size of her breasts would leave Tracy yearning for more; but her fears had quickly been assuaged, as Tracy declared the sensitive mounds a perfect palm and mouthful.

The intensity of Jen's responses increased in direct proportion to Tracy's tender loving of her breasts; sending waves of liquid passion surging through their veins. Fingers tangling in soft dark locks, a blonde head fell back, hips stirring in time with the slow, measured rhythm of Tracy's mouth on her nipples; causing Tracy to intensify the pressure and pace of her tongue against those sensitive nubs.

When Jen's moans turned throaty from the combined stimulation of the avid mouth and tongue on her breasts, Tracy returned to the silky softness of mulberry lips. Their kisses were long, and deep, and slow, as she captured Jen's tongue, sucking lightly; taking their shared arousal into overdrive.

Jen reached out with her own tongue, seeking and finding its partner, as her eyes fell into the warmth of Tracy's gaze. Then, mouths agape, hot breath lingering, tongues danced; lightly touching, tangling, as breathing grew more labored and desire blazed in their eyes.

Breaking away from their kiss, slowly Tracy's mouth and tongue traveled, brushing delicate kisses across her lover's taut, alluring abs, down along the curve of her pelvic bone to where it slipped beneath panties, wet with Jen's arousal; before turning northward again.

Relaxing under Tracy's touch, darkening blue eyes fluttered closed, as she moaned softly at the contact. Shifting her body slightly to allow Tracy greater access, long, lithe fingers effortlessly entwined in soft dark locks, gently massaging.

Continuing her slow exploration, Tracy edged along Jen's left side into the curve of her back; sinuous hands following, gently caressing along the path where the warmth of her mouth had recently crossed. An appreciative grin spread across her lips, as she felt the muscles in Jen's abdomen undulate and twitch under her caress. Lightly, her tongue teased Jen's bellybutton, eliciting a sharp intake of air, as Jen succumbed to the manipulations of her lover's hands and tongue; the subsequent surge of liquid desire that rushed through her veins, nearly causing her to climax.

Finally, reaching her ultimate destination, Tracy nuzzled and brushed gentle kisses against the soaked fabric of Jen's panties; drawing in the heady scent of her arousal. She felt drunk with desire, even as she elicited throaty groans of pleasure from Jen.

At Tracy's urging, Jen lifted her hips, and the thin, sodden barrier was quickly tossed aside. Then, Tracy's smile and the gentle nudging of long, lithe legs sent a tacit message, and Jen instinctively bent them at the knee, planting her heels firmly on the mattress.

Lightly kissing the slickness of Jen's thighs, the muscles rippled against Tracy's lips, urging her closer to the ecstasy that awaited her. Jen was wide open, waiting for Tracy, and God, her mons was beautiful, with its perfectly trimmed patch of downy blonde; and her center, so soft, and pink, and swollen with need. So close now, Tracy could no longer resist. Slowly, slowly she made love to her with tender open-mouthed kisses and feather-light brushes of her tongue, the same way she often kissed Jen's mouth. It was sweet, delicious torture, and Jen's hips began to roll, surging upward to meet Tracy's mouth again and again.

Soft, husky moans of pleasure billowed out from deep within Jen's chest, as that expert tongue moved through warm wetness; teasing, tracing, pleasuring each crevice and fold. Damn, this woman knew how to love her!

Holding Jen's hips in place then, Tracy concentrated on the packed bundle of nerves at the apex of her thighs. The more she nipped and licked at the quivering organ, the more erratically it began to pulse against her mouth, until finally, Jen whimpered out a plea; begging for release.

Tracy didn't make her wait long. With the expert precision of a lover who knew her body well, she brought her to climax; holding her there until her cries of pleasure turned to sated moans and babbled words of appreciation, and her body fell limp against their bed.

And finally, her face and fingers wet with Jen's passion, Tracy tenderly nuzzled, then kissed Jen's sweet, wet center one more time. Her tongue snaked out; the tip lightly teasing the top of Jen's slit, causing her center to clench again, as Tracy's own belly flip-flopped at the response. Then she kissed Jen's inner thigh, feeling the muscles quiver beneath her lips. And when those lips departed, they left Jen's flesh burning in their wake, as she moved up that long, lithe body, claiming Jen's mouth in a slow, simmering kiss.

When the kiss ended, and their breathing returned to normal, Tracy wrapped herself around Jen's body, holding her from behind. She nuzzled into her neck, as her hand fell instinctively to Jen's center. "I love the way you feel beneath my fingertips," she whispered; her fingers lightly tickling the soft, damp tendrils between Jen's legs, as she kissed her lover's bare shoulder.

Jen rewarded her with a soft moan, as she shifted her hips, pressing into Tracy's hand.

Tracy responded by gliding her hand along the silky contour of Jen's center, slipping further between her legs, where she allowed her fingertips to tickle and tease just a little more.

Jen rewarded her with another low moan. God, it was so pleasurable, and she had silently chastised herself more than a few times for having put Tracy off for so long when it came to sex. "Sex with you is so amazing," she murmured. "You satisfy needs in me that I didn't even know existed."

Smiling against Jen's shoulder, Tracy kissed the smooth skin again. "I could say the same of you," she whispered. She pulled the covers over their bodies, snuggling into the warmth of Jen's body. "I think that makes us a perfect match."

Grasping Tracy's free hand, Jen intertwined their fingers, kissing them softly. "Mmm… there's no more perfect person in this world for me," she whispered sleepily; her eyes fluttering closed. And as she drifted off to sleep, her only awareness was the warmth of Tracy's breath against her skin, and the light sensation of those fingertips, gently caressing her in the place they both loved most.

* * *

After straightening up the sitting room and checking on Emma, Natalia made a quick trip downstairs to the front desk to grab one of their complimentary toothbrushes and a new razor. She knew Olivia had left a stash of her own personal hygiene items and a few of Emma's things in the suite for emergencies, so she only really needed to worry about herself. Anything else they might need, she could retrieve in the morning.

There were sly glances and knowing grins from several employees as she approached the front desk; but she simply smiled, and continued on. Grinning sheepishly at Jonathan, she collected the needed items; knowing exactly what he was thinking. She thought she might actually blush. And then she decided the best way to handle the innuendo was to ignore it, and carry on with business. So she chatted briefly with him about the errors in that morning's audit report, explaining that he should work only the numbers from that day, and that she and Jennifer would reconcile the reports the following morning. Nodding, he acknowledged her instructions, and they bid one another goodnight.

Returning to the suite, she crept in, quietly closing the door, lest the hotelier fuss at her for not having just called the front desk for delivery. She knew if she had called down to guest services for the required items, they would have been at the door before she could even hang up the phone. That was their job, after all; and any request from the hotelier's private suite was handled with the utmost urgency. But they were her staff, not her servants; there was a difference for Natalia, and she felt wrong taking advantage of the service. Someday, she supposed she might get over that; but for now, her conscience simply wouldn't allow the indulgence.

While Natalia waited for Olivia to finish in the bathroom, she made her a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows—a soothing treat to help her relax and take any remaining chill from her bones. As Olivia exited the bathroom, Natalia handed her the mug, receiving a quiet "thank you," followed by a kiss of appreciation from the hotelier. And then Olivia was on her way to the sitting room with a bright smile on her face, and a mug of steaming hot chocolate in her hand. A girl couldn't ask for more…

Entering the steam-filled room, Natalia immediately noticed that Olivia's suit had been hung neatly on a hanger on the back of the door, and the wet towel that would have ordinarily been thrown on the floor, was folded and hanging on the towel rack to dry. _Score one for change_, Natalia thought to herself. Smiling, she reached into the shower, turning the faucet to a moderately hot setting. As the water quickly warmed to the perfect temperature, she stripped off her clothes, folding them neatly, and setting them aside. And finally, she stepped into the fall of water, allowing the heated spray to melt away the stresses of the long, emotionally-charged day.

As the water cascaded down her body, she reached across the shower, grabbing the bottle of Olivia's signature body wash—the one that made Olivia's skin so soft, her scent so musky, yet so distinctly feminine in the same breath. Everything about the woman was sensual and alluring, and Natalia was at a loss as to what to do with such luxurious amenities. As she lathered up a washcloth, she wondered what it would feel like to have Olivia there with her—to feel the warmth of Olivia's mouth, or the tenderness of those strong, soft hands, caressing her body under the heat of cascading water.

The soapy washcloth wended its way across the soft swell of her breasts, and her entire body flushed with heat at the memory of Olivia's mouth kissing her there just hours before. Sitting there in Watershed, the soft, wet warmth of that mouth against her skin had suffused her body in a swirl of tingling, vibrating heat. The washcloth dragged across her nipples, causing them to pebble. Natalia's eyes fell closed as she moaned softly. Never in her life had she been so acutely aware of her own body; of the sensations it was capable of experiencing, the responses that could be evoked from within it, of the possibilities it possessed for pleasure. Olivia had given that to her without even really touching her.

She had never showered with a lover before—not that lovers had been all that plentiful. There had only been Nicky really—at this point, she counted Frank a walking lapse in judgment, not a lover—and Nicky had never suggested such a thing. Other than Nastassia when they were children, she had never bathed with another human being. Not even at school after gym class. Not in Catholic school. There they were taught that their bodies were vile, shameful things that would lead them astray, especially if exposed to others; and nearly every inch of skin had been covered in one form or another—exposed only to oneself in the privacy of the shower stalls in the locker room.

The washcloth traveled the length of her taut abdomen, as she continued imagining, fantasizing. Another low moan sprang from the back of her throat, as the washcloth grazed "down there." Natalia could only imagine how good it would feel to have Olivia's hand guiding the expedition. Her body flushed even hotter, as she felt the evidence of her arousal, warm and slippery between her thighs; and not for the first time that day, she wondered where such thoughts had come from—and how she might go about turning fantasy into reality.

* * *

"Anything I can help you with?" Natalia offered, as she padded into the room fifteen minutes later; wavy, raven locks still wet from her shower.

"Nah, I'm just looking over a few of these last-minute cost projections," Olivia answered, casting a brief glance toward Natalia. She smiled at her, receiving fully-bloomed dimples in return. "I wanna be prepared for anything the finance committee throws at me tomorrow."

"Are you concerned about the renovations running over cost?" Natalia asked.

"No, not at all," Olivia said casually. "If anything, I think Lewis Construction will bring the project in under budget," she reported, taking care not to mention Josh's name directly. There was no need in adding salt to a wound they were trying to heal. "They've always had a firm handle on materials costs, but they usually finish early, which will save us on labor."

"Really," Natalia said, surprised.

"Yeah, I can generally count on anywhere from two to five percent savings on labor with them, depending upon the project. Doesn't sound like a lot, until you consider project costs often run in the millions."

"No wonder they're your first choice," Natalia reasoned.

"Well, that, and I know they won't purposely underbid just to get the contract, and then cut corners to make good an under-inflated bid."

Natalia offered a warm smile. "It's good to have people you trust, partnering with you in business."

"Yes, it is," Olivia agreed, with a confident smile. There was something covert in the undertones of that smile—something Natalia would come to understand in time.

Natalia navigated the furniture, marking a path to Olivia; and reaching down she removed the folder full of spreadsheets from Olivia's hands. "No more work," she declared; earning a smile from the hotelier. She loved it when Natalia was bossy.

"Is it time for play?" Olivia said suggestively; lifting an eyebrow.

"No," Natalia chuckled, "but it is almost time for bed," she decreed. "I know you're exhausted; and frankly, I am too." She winced inwardly at her choice of words. Anything that evoked the memory of Frank just plain nauseated her.

She encouraged Olivia to sit upright, and squeezed behind her; slipping her right leg down alongside Olivia's. Wrapping her arms around her from behind, Natalia slowly brushed her lips across Olivia's face and neck, concentrating on that sensitive area just beneath her ear; extracting a series of soft moans for her efforts. She continued, complementing her kisses with soft murmurings, telling Olivia how beautiful she was, and how much she loved her, until finally, Olivia turned in her arms; capturing Natalia's mouth with her own.

Natalia leaned back against the arm of the sofa, pulling Olivia against her, as their kiss continued, insistent, yet not demanding.

When they were finally able to part, Olivia snuggled into Natalia's embrace; her cheek resting against Natalia's chest. "Thank you for a wonderful dinner, Liv," Natalia said softly, as she gently ran her hand across the hotelier's upper back.

"It was nothing, really. Just my way of saying thank you," Olivia explained.

"Thank you, for what?" Natalia asked.

"For listening to me today, and for not judging me," Olivia said quietly. She glanced up, meeting Natalia's eyes. "Plus, I wanted a way to tell you how much I enjoyed just being with you today. I liked feeling so close to you…" she whispered, gently brushing the back of her forefinger along Natalia's cheek.

Natalia smiled under her touch, causing a dimple to form just beneath Olivia's finger. "I liked it too," she whispered. "And I want more of it; more of you…" she said candidly. She wasn't talking about sex, but Olivia misinterpreted the comment, and the panic began to rise.

Olivia swallowed hard. She thought Natalia finally understood, and yet, here they were, having the same conversation again. "Y-you do…" she stuttered; not really knowing what else to say. She wasn't certain whether she was asking a question because she was intrigued by the notion, despite her rampant fears; or panicking again at the very thought of it. She was even more uncertain as to how she felt about the prospect either way.

The faint hint of nervousness in Olivia's eyes, in the crooked smile on her face, reminded Natalia of their mutual tacit trepidation. She reached out, taking Olivia's face in her hands. "Would you relax, please," she said softly, more directive than question. "I'm not talking about sex…" Images evoked from her shower-induced thoughts warred with her rationality. Well, she wasn't talking about _just_ sex, so it wasn't a complete fabrication, she reasoned.

"You… you're not…" Olivia exhaled, by way of clarification; not certain whether she was more disappointed or relieved.

She closed her eyes against the intensity of Natalia's gaze, her internal wavering beginning to weigh heavily on her, frustrating her in ways she never would've deemed possible. It was a dangerous game she had been playing with herself; this teetering on the precipice of fear and desire, and it was beginning to take its toll.

But what was it, really, that she feared?

That was the question that haunted her. The question for which she knew the answer—an answer she did not want to know. Admitting to such vulnerability within herself terrified her, and the thought of such an admission to Natalia seemed akin to willfully jumping into the abyss. Olivia Spencer did not surrender that kind of control.

"No—," Natalia answered softly, "I'm talking about just being with you, feeling so… connected with you…" she whispered, leaning close, nuzzling the hotelier's cheek. "I've never been this… intimate… with anyone, Olivia," she quietly confessed, "and it has nothing to do with sex…"

Olivia nodded her head, a wobbly smile toying with the corner of her mouth. She was loath to admit it, even to herself, but it was this newfound intimacy that scared her the most.

Olivia Spencer _knew _Sex. She knew what _to_ _do_ with _sex_. It was animal instinct for her—something that resounded within her, at the most fundamental level of her existence. And even if Natalia was terrible at it, Olivia had no worries, at least so far as her own satisfaction. She had been with many of what she deemed considerate lovers, but not since Alex, had a man been so attuned to her body, so focused on pleasing her. Not even Josh, who had been designated her favorite ex-husband for more reasons than one, and whom she had to admit came a close second to Alex with regard to her sexual pleasure, had not been as attentive to her as she desired him to be; and thus, she had long-since become accustomed to seeing to her own needs, both alone and with a partner.

After Alex, and given her history with Jeffrey, this forced attentiveness to her own physical needs was what had ultimately merged sex with control for Olivia; thus making it the strongest source of empowerment for the young woman who struggled to regain her dignity, to reclaim her life, after all the loss she had endured within her relatively short lifetime.

But that was sex, and as Natalia had so wisely tutored, gratuitous sex had nothing to do with intimacy.

Olivia knew nothing of intimacy, except that which she had shared with Natalia over the weeks and months since her transplant, as they gradually drew closer together; and within the past week, in particular. She knew that within the deepest parts of her, she craved more of this intimacy with Natalia, the way she craved all of life's essential elements; but in the same moment, it terrified her beyond all logical reason. _Emotions have nothing to do with logic_, she thought, reminding herself of the wisdom she had imparted to Natalia not so very long ago.

And yet, there it was; this battle within her—Emotions crying one thing, as her mind screamed another. How could the two not be somehow related, when they pulled so insistently against one another? The battle threatened to tear her into pieces, but no matter how much she fought it, the truth remained unchanged: the one thing that she desired more than anything… was also that which terrified her the most.

She had told Natalia that she wanted to take things slowly because nearly all of her past relationships had started with sex, and ended in heartache. This was certainly true, both of her history, and of the foundation for her current trepidation. But if she were honest with herself; something which she did not want to be, at least not at the present moment, she would have to admit that this was only the tip of a very deep, daunting iceberg. Her fears were firmly anchored beneath that iceberg, tied to her by the twisting cord of her past; and only the most innocuous of those fears were visible, lurking just beneath the surface of her chaotic pattern of thoughts and behaviors.

Still holding Olivia's face in her hands, Natalia gazed intently into the crushed liquidity of those darkening jade eyes, as if attempting to read her thoughts.

Olivia shuddered under the depth of intimacy in nothing more than locking eyes with this woman. She drew in a deep, cleansing breath; then exhaled slowly, steadying herself. "I've never… shared this kind of intimacy with anyone either, Natalia, and… I want more of it. I want more of you, but… at the same time it… it really scares me…" she whispered in confession; her eyes narrating the full depth of the story, while still managing to shield the specific content.

More than anything, Natalia wanted to ask her what it was that scared her so much. But she knew better. She knew that Olivia would talk when she was ready, and prying would only cause her to retreat further into the protective shell where she hid her deepest, darkest thoughts and emotions.

Natalia leaned in, tenderly pressing her lips to Olivia's, bringing a modicum of comfort to her.

And when their lips parted, she found Olivia's eyes again, locking into place. "I'm scared, too, Olivia," she whispered in confession, "but I'm not gonna let that stop me. I want this with you. More than I've ever wanted anything in my life… And I'm not gonna let anyone or anything take you away from me," she said resolutely. She smiled softly then, her thumbs gently caressing Olivia's cheeks, "So if that means I have to keep us grounded, while you grapple with your fears for a little while longer, then that's what I'm gonna do," she said determinedly, without even a hint of recrimination in her tone, "because I love you, Olivia Spencer… It's as simple as that."

All Olivia could do was gaze at her in awe, as tears flooded her eyes. "Where did this resolve come from?" she asked, simply amazed by the clarity and resoluteness in Natalia's voice, in her words.

"When I realized what God's big plan was for us, I knew it would take nothing short of a miracle for you to feel for me, what I felt for you," Natalia explicated.

Olivia opened her mouth to argue, but Natalia halted her with the pressing of two fingers to her lips, as she continued, "Not that there was anything wrong with me, but because I know you've never been attracted to a woman before, and it just seemed so impossible that you could ever want me," she was quick to clarify.

Olivia didn't ask how she knew. Her history, tainted as it was, spoke loudly enough for itself. She offered Natalia a faint smile, and remained silent, allowing her to continue.

"I've never been attracted to a woman before, either, you know that," Natalia said, shrugging her shoulders, "and it really freaked me out at first. Ultimately, though… I had the advantage here, because as I struggled and prayed all those months, against what I was feeling for you, God slowly revealed His plan to me. And once I understood it, I promised Him that, if He would bring you to me, if He would give me that miracle, then I would never take it, or you, for granted…"

Reaching out, Olivia tenderly tucked a wayward raven lock behind Natalia's right ear. "It's funny, y'know, how even in our denial, we were so perfectly in sync," she recognized. "We were both freaked out in the beginning, and then, as we came to terms with our own feelings, neither of us thought the other could ever love us. You loved God, and I loved men, and never the twain shall meet—the logic made perfect sense…"

"But emotions have nothing to do with logic…" they said in unison; then laughed together at the shared memory of that conversation, and the deeply personal meaning it held for the two of them.

Natalia brushed her lips against Olivia's. "I'm glad we threw logic out the door, Liv," she said softly.

Olivia smiled at her. "So am I…"

They talked for a while after that—innocuous things for the most part. There had been a joke about how Olivia owed the infamous swear jar some serious cash after her colorful use of language throughout the day. To which Olivia aptly pointed out she was not alone. Natalia conceded that it was true, and they laughed together; agreeing that any and all money collected would be used to fund playtime on Martha's Vineyard. And though it was still more than two months away, they were both looking very forward to the trip.

* * *

Half an hour later, they were crawling into Olivia's bed; both of them thoroughly exhausted. In her sleep, Emma had rolled to the far side of the bed, leaving more than enough room for Olivia and Natalia to join her.

Crawling into the middle, Natalia tenderly kissed Emma's cheek; then curled up next to her, waiting for Olivia, who wasn't far behind.

Snuggling up with Natalia, Olivia brushed those long raven tresses back, revealing Natalia's graceful neck to her. She dropped soft kisses along Natalia's neck, making her way to a delectable earlobe, where she nibbled, then paused, whispering a barely audible, "I love you," before draping an arm around her love, spooning her from behind.

Natalia reveled in every kiss, every touch, as Olivia's fingers met the silky warmth of Natalia's abdomen, gently caressing her there. It wasn't a sexual caress; but more a comforting, reassuring one—one that said, "I love you. I'm here, and I'll never leave you."

Olivia closed her eyes, basking in the closeness of Natalia; in the deep sense of contentment she felt with this woman in her arms. There was still so much that needed tending; so many unanswered questions; so many decisions that, despite her new reality, she could never take back, could never reconcile. But still, Olivia felt a sense of peace that she hadn't felt just a few hours previous. Natalia, with her comforting spirit, her unshakable optimism, had given that to her. She had given her that, and so much more… Olivia Spencer had always thought contentment would be scary. In that very moment, she realized, she couldn't have been more wrong.

And finally, the steady cadence of Olivia's breathing told Natalia that she had drifted off to sleep. Natalia shifted in her arms, turning to face her; and as she laid there, her eyes slowly traced the soft contours of Olivia's face—she was so breathtakingly beautiful when she slept. In the midst of that thought, Natalia's lips adopted a soft, knowing smile. She reached out, tenderly brushing a lock of chestnut curls away from Olivia's face, as she whispered to her, "I know you're scared, Olivia. I'm scared too. But I know everything is gonna work out for us. I have faith…" And then she closed her eyes, drifting off to sleep in Olivia's arms.

The Dance was, at times, tender, and at others, antagonistic. It was sometimes fast, sometimes slow, and oftentimes, sensual; fulfilling on levels neither of them fully understood. But no matter the cadence of the dance, it was always filled with unbridled passion. It was the story of their life, of their undeniable love. It was the very essence of Otalia.

TBC…

FINALLY, on to Chapter 7—their first official "date"!


	16. Chapter 7: The Outing Part I

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Shayne Lewis, Dinah and Blake Marler, Gus "Nicky" Aitoro, Hart Jessup, and Jane the nanny are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. _SpongeBob SquarePants_ is the property of Nicktoons Productions and United Plankton Pictures. Rights to the movie _Pretty Woman_ are owned by Touchstone Pictures. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, Touchstone Pictures, Nicktoons Productions, United Plankton Pictures, or any other entity.

Chapter 7 is a chronology of Olivia and Natalia's first official date, as well as the events and conversations leading up to it. Some of these events and conversations are told via flashback. I have endeavored to make it clear when the story is shifting from present to past and back again, so I hope that aspect is easy to follow. The chapter will be presented in four individual updates over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to provide you all with regular updates throughout the course of my semester. The dialogue in this chapter is original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Finally, a special thanks to my fan fiction friend Double O Guest (guestOO) for the opening quote for this chapter. I love it, my friend. Thank you for sharing it with me! And, as always, thank you all for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy…

Rating: Chapter 7.1 is rated PG-13 for some mild language and sexual innuendo, but subsequent chapters will include NC-17 material.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Need-love cries to God from our poverty; Gift-love longs to serve, or even to suffer for, God; Appreciative love says: "We give thanks to Thee for Thy great glory." Need-love says of a woman "I cannot live without her"; Gift-love longs to give her happiness, comfort, protection—if possible, wealth; Appreciative love gazes and holds its breath and is silent, rejoices that such a wonder should exist even if not for him, will not be wholly dejected by losing her, would rather have it so than never to have seen her at all."

C. S. Lewis; from The Four Loves

Chapter 7.1 – The Outing | Anticipation:

"Well, if you won't tell me where we're going, then how am I supposed to know how to dress?" Natalia's whine made her sound like a petulant child. Olivia found it completely adorable, which only confirmed what she already knew—she was completely, hopelessly in love, and this woman owned her, body, soul, and spirit. She sighed contentedly, as her eyes locked with Natalia's.

After a busy morning at the Beacon—where their meeting with the finance committee had gone off without a hitch, they elected to go shopping together for a new bedroom suite that afternoon, before picking Emma up from school and heading home early. It had been a crazy day, and now they were unwinding, getting ready for their first official date.

A slow grin crept across Olivia's lips. "Would you like a little cheese with that whine?" she teased. She knew how completely cliché the comment was, but still, it was funny, and it garnered exactly the response she had anticipated.

"Oh, shut up—," Natalia protested; gently slapping Olivia's arm, "and tell me what I'm supposed to wear…"

Olivia considered the vast array of plans she had for their evening, and decided upon the most appropriate attire. "Tonight is… dressy casual…" she announced, with the firm nodding of her head.

"Now, what does that mean?" Natalia sighed; rolling those dark, expressive eyes. "Sounds like an oxymoron to me," she harrumphed.

Olivia chuckled softly, and slipped her fingers through the belt loops of Natalia's comfy, well-worn jeans—the ones with the frayed bottoms and the tiny patch worn through on the upper left thigh. Pulling the younger woman close against her body, her only thought was, _God, you look delectable in these jeans_. She was always hard-pressed to decide whether Natalia looked sexier in one of her power suits, or in her comfy old jeans and a t-shirt. Right now, Olivia was rather partial to the latter.

She couldn't resist playing with Natalia a little. "What it means is that you should get your sweet… sexy… Latina… ass…" she purred; punctuating each word with a wet kiss, complete with a touch of tongue, as she smoothed her hands over Natalia's ass, "upstairs, and put on a pair of nice… form-fitting… jeans… and a sexy… low-cut… blouse…" she continued with similar punctuation, "and finish off the ensemble with a pair of semi-dressy boots," she finished; culminating her wardrobe tutelage with the claiming of Natalia's mouth in a slower version of the kisses she had recently bestowed upon the woman in her arms.

Those probing hands on her ass felt divine, and Natalia groaned into their kiss. "You think my ass is sexy?"

"Oh, sweet Jesus—Yes!" Olivia growled against Natalia's mouth, as she deepened their kiss.

"Was that you, praying for salvation?" Natalia murmured into Olivia's mouth.

"Well, somebody better save me, before I lose myself completely in you," Olivia grinned.

"I think it's too late for both of us," Natalia asserted; melting into more of Olivia's absorbing kisses.

"Mmmm… but what a way to go…" Olivia moaned; slowly maneuvering Natalia toward the stairs. "But—," she said, planting one more firm kiss on those lips, "if you don't get a move on it, neither of us will be going anywhere. So go! Get dressed. We have a spectacular night awaiting us."

"Okay, okay! I'm going! Jeez, you're bossy." Natalia feigned disgruntlement; but her soft laugh gave her away.

"Well, I am the Boss, ya know," Olivia said self-importantly.

"Only at work," Natalia challenged, her eyes sparkling with mirth. "And only in front of the other employees…" It was a fact, and they both knew it.

And with that, Natalia swaggered up the stairs, knowing full-well Olivia was standing there with her mouth open, having not one single thing she could say to argue.

* * *

Lingering behind in the living room, Olivia made a few last minute calls to ensure things were arranged as she had requested. Then, finally satisfied, her heart pounded with excitement, as she bounded up the stairs, two at a time. God, she felt like a teenager—or at least what she thought a teenager felt like, getting ready for a first date. No matter, what she felt was mishmash of giddy, and nervous, and excited, and a thousand other feelings she couldn't put into words—and all of it together added up to a feeling of happiness that transcended anything she ever thought possible.

Reaching her bedroom, she quickly set about getting ready for their evening. She promptly pulled the necessary items of clothing and accessories from their respective drawers and hangers. And having decided what she was wearing almost as soon as their date had been set, her thoughts were free to wander back to their afternoon shopping spree, as she showered and dressed for their evening…

While admittedly, Olivia had a penchant for the more contemporary in terms of décor, when it came to furniture, especially bedroom furniture, trendy wasn't really her style. Instead, she preferred something lasting; something of real value. With that in mind, she had long-since done her research with regard to the availability of fine furnishings in the greater Springfield area; and Heirloom Furnishings had been deemed the premiere place for acquiring hand-crafted, solid-wood pieces. In fact, it was the place where she had purchased her current bedroom set, when she first arrived in Springfield nearly a decade prior, as well as everything for Emma, from her nursery furniture to the "big girl" bedroom furnishings she had in her room at the farmhouse.

Natalia's heart had pounded at first sight of the building, and she nearly stroked out upon entrance. Clearly this place was a vessel for extravagance. Even the name reeked of opulence. Her eyes darted around nervously, taking it all in, even as Olivia tried to calm her.

"Couldn't we just go to that discount furniture outlet over on Ash Street?" Natalia asked edgily.

Olivia's soft laugh answered her question. "I don't intend to spend the rest of my life sleeping on a futon, Sweetheart."

"I didn't say anything about a futon, Olivia," Natalia said crossly. "I just think this place is a little out of my league."

"I'm not trying to sound elitist, Natalia," Olivia defended. "I just don't believe in buying cheap crap."

"Are you calling my furniture crap?" Natalia sounded indignant.

"Of course not," Olivia denied. That really wasn't what she'd meant at all. "Do you really want to argue about this?"

"No—," Natalia sighed. She sounded defeated. "What I really want is for you to listen to me when I talk about how much money I don't have."

Olivia turned to her, gently placing her hands on Natalia's biceps. "Please don't worry about the money, Natalia. I don't care how much you do or don't have in the bank on any given day. You earn more than enough at the Beacon to cover your bills, with enough extra to splurge once in a while," she reasoned, making certain to stress the fact that her salary was earned as an employee of the hotel, and not received directly from the hotelier.

"Oh, yeah?" Natalia challenged. "Then why do I need you to pay rent to help me cover the mortgage?"

Locking her gaze on Natalia's, Olivia said pointedly, "You don't, and we both know it." She grinned mischievously then, "I think you were just looking for an excuse to get me to move in with you."

Natalia grinned sheepishly. She knew she was busted, but she said nothing.

"Thought so," Olivia said, satisfied that she had been correct all along.

"But how could you possibly know I didn't need your help?" Natalia asked, baffled.

Olivia gave her a pointed look—the one that said, "Seriously?"

Natalia laughed. "I know, I know." She didn't have to say exactly what she knew.

"I know how much you earn, Natalia, and it wasn't that difficult to calculate the mortgage payment, given the known variables. And you know I reviewed your credit report before I hired you, so I know you don't have a car payment, or a shit-load of debt hanging over your head—at least not anymore," Olivia answered, not unkindly. "Honestly, given the wages you must've been earning while raising Rafe, I was impressed at how low your debt ratio was—I would've guessed it much higher."

"That was before Rafe got into trouble," Natalia said, chagrinned.

"I understand that," Olivia said softly, "but Rafe's attorney's fees have been paid-in-full, so you're not struggling there anymore."

"Thanks to you," Natalia acknowledged gratefully.

"I was glad to do that for you, Natalia," Olivia assured.

"I know you were, and I'm very thankful for it," Natalia said appreciatively.

"I know you are." Olivia's voice was calm and reassuring. "And things are different now. I'm not just your roommate anymore, so the way I see it, I should be paying at least half of everything moving forward. Probably more, because Emma is my responsibility," she reasoned.

"But I don't mind sharing responsibility for her," Natalia protested. "I enjoy knowing that I contribute to the things she needs."

Olivia smiled at the admission. "Then how can you deny me the same enjoyment when it comes to you?"

Natalia knew she'd been had. How was she to argue with such logic?

"Money doesn't have to be an issue with us, unless we make it one," Olivia said softly. Her eyes were warm and filled with understanding as she spoke. She knew Natalia didn't want to take things from her; but in Olivia's mind, there was a vast difference between Natalia taking, and Olivia giving. And Olivia wanted nothing more than to give to Natalia, anything her heart desired.

Before Natalia could render a response, a dapper young salesman approached them, offering his assistance. He knew upon sight who Olivia Spencer was, and exactly what the hotelier's presence there could mean to him in terms of commission. His neophyte enthusiasm made him eager to please, and he hadn't taken time to assess the situation before interrupting.

Olivia furnished him with a tight smile, none too pleased that he hadn't picked up on their social cues. As curtly as she could without being overtly rude, she requested that he give them a moment. He picked up quickly then. Lowering his grayish-blue eyes, he begged her pardon, and stepped away; leaving them to their discussion. And within moments, a distinguished older gentleman whom Olivia knew, from previous dealings, to be the young man's father, was patiently tutoring him in the fine art of catering to the predilections of the wealthy without being pushy or obtrusive.

She turned her attention to Natalia. "Look," she began calmly, those damnable jade eyes working their magic, "the quality of the workmanship here is unsurpassed, Natalia. I mean, you've seen the bedroom set I have now—the one that I'll pass down to Emma when she gets a little older," she touted, attempting to sell her argument. "Why spend a few thousand on something that will only last a decade—if we're lucky—when we can spend a little more and having something that will last our entire lifetime, and even longer?"

Natalia just stared at her. All of her furniture combined, save the bedroom set that once belonged to Gus's mother, didn't amount to more than a few thousand dollars. And the thought of spending more than that on just one room nearly made her nauseous. Regardless, though, Olivia's argument made perfect sense. Damn it! She hated it when that happened; but still, she could find no reasonable means of countering that didn't involve pointing out, once again, the vast differences between their socioeconomic statuses.

"I'll even let you pick the style and finish," Olivia smiled, sweetening the deal.

Charmed, Natalia finally relented. "Okay," she nodded, "but you have to promise we won't break the bank," she bargained.

"Promise." Olivia grinned triumphantly, and then kissed Natalia thoroughly.

Within minutes, they were chatting with the still-apologetic salesman about suitable styles for the farmhouse—ones that would enhance the rustic essence of their home, without compromising the sense of elegance that Natalia knew Olivia preferred.

Olivia gave strict instructions to the salesman—Ryan was his name—that no discussion of cost was to take place until their selections had been made. She wanted Natalia to choose what truly appealed to her, without fretting over money. Natalia protested, of course, but Olivia's argument won out—after all, Olivia couldn't be accused of overindulgence, if she didn't know the cost up-front, now could she?

After much perusing, squabbling, and finally rational discussion, they settled on an elegant king-sized four-poster bed of Alder hardwood in a warm chestnut finish, with scalloped edges and beautifully turned posts, and matching hand-carved inlays in both the head and footboards, as well as in the center drawers of the six-drawer pedestal. The matching pieces included two night stands with built-in power outlets for tableside lamps, alarm clocks, and other accessories—Natalia, of course, arguing that such an amenity was completely unwarranted.

"You said I could have whatever I wanted," Natalia reminded, keeping her voice low.

"Yes, I did," Olivia easily conceded. "And do you see any others you like better?"

"Well, No—," Natalia answered weakly. She knew Olivia had a point—she really did like the design better than any of the others. "But you agreed we wouldn't break the bank."

"I have an insanely big bank," Olivia grinned.

"Olivia!" Natalia sighed.

"Hey, I don't know how much these are." Olivia feigned ignorance. It didn't work.

"Really, Olivia?" Natalia said, calling her on her crap.

"Well, I don't!"

"Well, you certainly do know that they're premium pieces," Natalia argued. "They're from the Masterpiece Collection, for heaven's sake!"

Okay, being funny failed; and feigned ignorance wasn't working—she'd try the health card. "Would you prefer that I have to move this big, heavy bed every time I need to charge my cell phone or plug in my laptop?" she argued.

"I would prefer that you not bring your cell phone and laptop to bed," Natalia countered, fixing Olivia with a pointed expression that told her they would have plenty more interesting things to do in that bed.

"You know I work late at night."

"You can work down in the study," Natalia contended. "That's why it's there."

"But I like to work in bed," Olivia bickered.

"Not with me you won't," Natalia warned. "The only work I want you doing in my bed, is me," she grinned; feeling rather proud of herself.

Ryan's face flushed so deeply his ears turned red. He straightened an imaginary piece of his perfectly coifed blond hair, cleared his throat, and tried to pretend he wasn't listening.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. Sometimes Natalia really surprised her—not that she was complaining. "That won't be work, Sweetheart, it'll be pleasure," she smiled, drawing a blush from Natalia. She waged her next argument. "My cell phone is my alarm clock."

"I'll wake you up," Natalia countered, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

That response was met with a groan—an intriguing amalgam of sexual tension, seasoned with slight irritation over slowly losing this argument. She wasn't giving up on what she wanted, though—and what she wanted were the fancy nightstands. They had the neatest little pull-out trays—the perfect place for glasses of wine or champagne, and strawberries and whipped cream—oh, the possibilities were endless. Thinking fast on her feet, she leaned over, whispering in Natalia's ear.

Natalia blushed profusely, contemplated for about a nanosecond, giggled adorably, then looked up, grinning at Ryan. "She can have her way on this one."

Olivia beamed triumphantly; but she didn't dare say a word.

Ryan hadn't a clue what the hotelier had said, but he sure as hell wished he did—and he would go to bed that night still thinking about it, too.

That argument settled, they continued building their ensemble, adding a quaint, cedar-lined hope chest for the foot of their bed, a remote-controlled media lift console with glass front panels to house the plasma television from Olivia's bedroom, a twelve-drawer chest, and a ten-drawer dresser with a stunning three-paneled wing mirror, complete with a hidden treasure case for jewelry and other valuables; both with cedar-lined drawers and matching hand-carved inlays.

Then they were off on their own, to canvass available mattress options—an experience that neither would soon forget. Olivia, being Olivia, insisted that they "try out" each of the mattresses; meaning several playful make-out sessions ensued. But it started out much more innocently than that, with a simple request that Natalia test the first mattress to assess her own comfort level. On the second mattress, there was a chaste kiss—stifled by Natalia's innate inhibitions. At the third one, chaste kisses led to a few not-so-chaste kisses, as those inhibitions began to slip away. And the fourth found Olivia coaxing Natalia's body onto her own. Research, Olivia called it—and Natalia's pesky inhibitions faded into oblivion. The waterbed mattress had been insanely fun. They didn't misbehave, of course—at least not too much, but there were a few well-placed kisses, the occasional soft moan, and a wandering hand here and there, which certainly made for some interesting entertainment for a few unsuspecting customers. Yet the sales staff said not a word as, unbeknownst to Natalia at the time, the formidable Ms. Spencer was about to spend an incredibly offensive amount of money in their store.

Sadly, though, after about the tenth mattress, their "testing" came to an abrupt end, when one of those unsuspecting customers turned out to be to an old gal-pal of Olivia's, who stood at the edge of the bed, staring at them in a befuddled state of curiosity.

"So… shall I just ignore this little scene, and walk away? Pretend I never saw it?" the satirical and slightly confused voice asked. "Or does somebody wanna fill me in on the scoop?"

Startled, Olivia jumped, effectively extracting her tongue from Natalia's mouth. "What? Huh? Oh, Jesus, Di, you scared the shit outta me!"

Dinah Marler laughed heartily, as she watched Olivia roll off of Natalia's prone body. "Well, this is certainly new," she smirked, eyeing the two of them in their rather compromising position. She brushed a handful of streaky-blonde hair from her eyes, as she waited for the hotelier's response.

Natalia buried her face in Olivia's chest, laughing, as Olivia scrambled to find her words. All-in-all, being buried in Olivia's ample cleavage wasn't a bad place to be, Natalia thought, as finally, Olivia recovered her voice.

"I—um—we—we're buying a bed," Olivia finally managed. _So much for smooth articulation, Spencer_, she silently chastised.

"Well, I rather assumed so," Dinah said, her tone rife with teasing sarcasm. "I wouldn't peg you for the type to bring a woman to a mattress store just for cheap thrills."

Olivia made a face at her.

Ahh… it was just like old times. Dinah ignored her, and turned her attention to the other party to this rather scandalous affair. "Speaking of… Hello, Natalia."

Natalia peeked at her from Olivia's cleavage. "Hi, Dinah," she said, almost sheepishly. "How are you?"

"Well, apparently, I'm not as good as you," Dinah teased.

Natalia laughed softly as she sat upright on the bed, moving directly into Olivia's arms. "Yeah, I'd have to say I'm feeling amazingly well right now. A little embarrassed, but well," she said amusingly, a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

"So, uh… how long has this been going on, Ollie?" Dinah asked; the waving of her finger between the two of them indicating exactly what "this" was referring to. She folded her arms across her chest, waiting...

"Ollie?" Natalia mouthed silently, as she glanced at Olivia. That was certainly new.

"You mean how long have we felt this way? Or… how long have we actually been doing something about it?" Olivia asked, seeking clarification.

"Both." Dinah's tone was up-front, as she sank down onto the bed next to them; settling in for what was sure to be a first-rate story. She was such a newshound at heart— unlike her stepmother, Blake, who was simply a meddlesome gossip.

"Well, we've been falling in love—," Olivia began.

"Since before Olivia's transplant," Natalia interjected, continuing Olivia's thought.

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, shrugging her shoulders, "but we didn't get real with ourselves—"

"Until last weekend," Natalia finished.

"Do the two of you do that often?" Dinah asked; eyebrows furrowed.

"Do what?" they said in unison.

"That." Dinah shook her head, as Olivia and Natalia glanced at one another, smiling.

Canting her head to one side, Dinah studied Olivia closely for a moment. "You're doing it, aren't you?"

Olivia's head shot up, and she fixed Dinah with a pointed stare. "That's rather personal, don't you think?"

"Why is that so personal?" Dinah was enjoying the edginess she'd created in the hotelier with her rather pointed choice of words. "It's not like we haven't talked about it before."

With a quick glance at Natalia, who was squirming edgily in her arms, Olivia arched an eyebrow, asking, "What exactly have we talked about before?"

"About doing the opposite of everything you've done in the past," Dinah said, feigning innocence. "What the hell did you think I was talking about?"

An audible sigh of relief swiftly exited Olivia's pent-up lungs. "That, uh—yeah, that's what I thought you were talking about," she fibbed, albeit unconvincingly. "And yes. Yes, I am. Or at least I'm trying."

"Oh, bullshit, Ollie." Dinah called her bluff. She studied the hotelier a little more carefully, noting the rising color in her cheeks. "Oh, my God," she blurted out, unable to hold the Cheshire grin from her lips, "You thought I was talking about sex."

Olivia felt like a teenager, caught having sex in her parent's bed. The color in her cheeks grew infinitely deeper, almost crimson, as she sat there in the middle of that pillow-top mattress with Natalia nestled firmly between her legs. _Shit_. She was never gonna hear the end of this now.

"You did, didn't you?" Dinah pressed.

Olivia turned ashen. No matter how she interpreted that question, she was trapped in an unwanted conversation.

"You thought I was talking about sex," Dinah was saying. Oh, this was just too delicious. "Well have you? Had sex, I mean?"

An eyebrow arched. "Look who you're talking to here," Olivia said, skirting the direct question.

Dinah wasn't deterred. "I meant with each other, Smartass."

Natalia heard all that Dinah was saying, but her mind was still stuck on the woman's previous comment, and she couldn't help the smile that played on her lips—Olivia really had vowed to do everything differently the next time she fell in love. Not only that, but she actually meant it. It wasn't that she hadn't believed Olivia, but there was something about having such confirmation from another person that made her feel more secure than she ever would've expected. "Olivia?" she beckoned, insistently tugging the hotelier's sleeve to garner her attention. She was so proud of her for working so hard at doing it differently.

"Uh… Yeah, Sweetheart," Olivia replied distractedly, as she glared at Dinah for placing her in such a precarious position.

"I need to kiss you," Natalia said urgently.

Olivia shook her head, not certain she'd really heard Natalia correctly. "What?" she said; fixing Natalia with an expression that said she was feeling dazed and more than a little confused.

"You really meant it," Natalia said, "about doing everything differently with me."

"Yes, of course, I did." Olivia's confused visage adopted a smile.

"Then I really need to kiss you right now." The urgency in her voice amplified.

Silently, Dinah watched their exchange, baffled by the intricacies of their interactions.

Before Olivia could demur, Natalia's mouth was on hers, kissing her passionately.

"Jesus Christ!" Dinah mumbled. No one since Hart had kissed her with such unfettered passion. It made her long for him, despite all the tortured circumstances of their shared past, and even despite his death, and the passage of time. Yes, she was falling in love with Shayne—he was such a good man, much like his father; but no man had ever held her heart the way Hart Jessup had, and no man ever would. She realized then, that no matter how tragically things may end, you never get over losing the love of your life. It was simply too much for her. "I—um—I'm sorry, Olllie," she blundered, her voice saturated with emotion.

Breaking from Natalia's kiss at the intensity in Dinah's voice, Olivia glanced at her friend. The inevitable question was written on her face.

"I—uh—I have to go," Dinah mumbled; hazel eyes brimming with tears. And with that, she broke into a run.

Jumping up from the bed, Olivia gave chase, quickly catching up with her. She grabbed her arm, halting her escape. "Dinah, what's wrong?" she asked, concerned.

"It's nothing," Dinah lied, sniffing back tears. "I'll be all right. You should go back to Natalia."

"It's not nothing," Olivia insisted, brushing her hand along the woman's upper back to comfort her. "What happened back there? Were we making you uncomfortable?" Suddenly she wondered if perhaps Dinah just couldn't be accepting of her relationship with Natalia. She knew from experience after Emma's presentation, that Springfield wasn't immune to homophobia. Is that what she and Natalia were? Now wasn't the time to ponder.

"No, no, of course not," Dinah quickly reassured. She squeezed Olivia's hand.

"Then say you'll stay," Olivia urged. "You haven't tortured me near enough over my sex life," she teased.

That drew a smile from the hazel-eyed blonde.

Olivia smiled in response, and touched Dinah's hand. "We're almost finished here. We'll all go for coffee after. You can grill me some more, and I'll be snarky, and avoid your questions."

Dinah shook her head, laughing softly. "As tempting as that sounds, I can't, Ollie." She daintily wiped the tears from her eyes with a lacy handkerchief she had pulled from the pocket of her gray, pinstriped blazer. "I need to go."

"At least say you'll come to dinner soon," Olivia encouraged. "Natalia's in love with the farmhouse, especially the kitchen, and—" The pained expression in Dinahs' eyes stopped her mid-sentence.

"I hope you'll understand if I can never come visit you there." Dinah's voice was brittle; almost torn.

And then Olivia realized what she had said. "Oh, God, Di," she breathed, guilt piercing her borrowed heart, "I'm so sorry. You're thinking about Hart, aren't you? How callous of me. I—I'd forgotten that the farm—"

"Hold on to her, Olivia," Dinah interjected; her voice soft with the emotion that flooded those hazel eyes with unshed tears. "I loved him, the way you love her. I can see it in the way you look at her. She's the One."

"Yes, she is," Olivia said quietly; her eyes turning liquid jade.

Dinah squeezed Olivia's hand. "I'm happy for you," she said sincerely. "You just make sure you get it right this time."

Olivia hugged her close, and kissed her cheek. "Thank you, Di," she whispered. "I will."

And with that, the heels of Dinah's sleek Prada boots clicked along the hardwood floors of the Heirloom Furnishings showroom, carrying her away.

Olivia vowed right then and there to rekindle her friendship with Dinah. And then she returned to Natalia, taking the woman in her arms, holding her impossibly close. She understood what Dinah was saying: Treasure every moment, because you never know when it might be taken from you. Natalia asked her what was wrong, and all Olivia could manage through the laden sheath of her emotions, was that she loved her. Natalia accepted that, and simply held her close until the emotions subsided.

They quickly agreed then that the pillow-top mattress where Dinah had discovered them was the most comfortable of all the choices. And with that decision behind them, they found Ryan again, and finished their order. It was then that they learned it would take eight to ten weeks for their furniture to arrive. Natalia looked positively crestfallen at the news, until Olivia assured that this was quite reasonable, given the hand-crafted nature of the pieces. Still, she was none too pleased with the prospect of having to wait.

Natalia's head was spinning as Olivia wrote the check to pay for their purchase. _So much for not breaking the bank_, she thought. She had to smile, though, at how much it pleased Olivia to know that Natalia really loved the choices that they had made together. And though she let it slide this time, because it meant so much to Olivia, Natalia vowed to herself that she wouldn't grow accustomed to such indulgence.

"You just spent more on a bedroom set than I spent on my last four cars, combined," Natalia pointed out, as they sauntered back to Olivia's Nissan, Olivia's hand tucked into her own. She loved the way they fit so perfectly together.

"Do you like it?" Olivia asked, pulling Natalia into her arms as they reached the car.

"You know I do," Natalia smiled.

"Then think of it as an investment," Olivia suggested, shrugging innocently. "It'll serve us well for the rest of our lives, and then we can pass it on to one of our grandchildren."

"Well, my, my, but you have some lofty expectations there, Ms. Spencer," Natalia flirted.

"What, that we'll have grandchildren someday?" Olivia grinned.

"No—," Natalia sighed noncommittally, "That I'll be able to put up with you for the rest of our lives."

Olivia offered her an indignant expression; then arched an eyebrow in challenge. "You can't live without me." Her assertion was punctuated by those entrancing jade eyes, and that hint of a smile that always played at the corners of those perfect lips.

Natalia couldn't resist those piercing eyes, or that enchanting smile. Her dimples bloomed. "Well, you do have a point," she easily relented, and she allowed those perfect lips to kiss her again.

Her thoughts returning to the present, Olivia sighed softly. She was more than pleased with the way things had worked out throughout her entire day. Her day had started out gloriously—with Natalia still nestled in her arms when she awoke that morning. Glancing over Natalia's body, she discovered that Emma had already arisen—a bit unusual for the child, but nothing of great concern. She listened for a moment, noting the telltale rumpus of morning cartoons in the sitting room, and smiled, turning her attention to the woman in her arms.

She had been hard-pressed to decide whether Natalia looked downright sexy, lying there in only her silky blue panties and Olivia's SpongeBob pajama top; or simply adorable, her hair all mussed from sleep. Either way, she hadn't been able to resist waking the gorgeous woman with slow, sweet kisses.

Natalia had clearly been having a rather pleasant dream, as the sleepy kisses she gave in return included murmured pleas for Olivia to touch her. The husky cadence of her voice was so sultry it made Olivia's groin clench with sexual anticipation. She sighed softly against Natalia's lips, and gently coaxed her from her dream-world with whispers and more soft kisses.

When Natalia finally roused into some simulation of coherence, she smiled against Olivia's mouth, whispering, "Morning, Gorgeous," into her kiss in that sleepy morning voice that made Olivia's skin tingle all over. Natalia stretched languidly, and then snuggled deeper into the soft warmth of Olivia's body. "Where's Em?"

"SpongeBob," was all Olivia needed say, to evoke noises of comprehension from Natalia.

Natalia groaned softly, as she shifted against Olivia's body. "I don't wanna get up," she murmured, simply enjoying the nearness of her.

"Lucky for you, we don't have to," Olivia whispered against Natalia's hair. "Not for at least…" she arched her back, glancing at the clock, "another two hours."

Natalia sighed contentedly. "How'd you manage that?"

"Well, while you were in the shower last night, I picked out Emma's clothes for today, and laid them on her bed, called in a breakfast order for us, and left a message for Lawrence that Em needs a ride to school," Olivia said, proudly ticking off her list of accomplishments.

"Well, you were certainly busy last night." Natalia grinned against Olivia's chest; then peered up into her eyes. "You were just angling to keep me in your bed for as long as possible, weren't you?" she playfully accused.

Olivia smiled knowingly, nuzzling against Natalia's ear. "Guilty as charged," she confessed. "So just relax, and enjoy your morning off," she quietly urged, kissing Natalia's temple.

"You spoil me," Natalia whispered, brushing her lips against Olivia's pulse point.

"Every chance I get," Olivia vowed, snuggling closer to her. And they lingered there, talking quietly and sharing leisurely kisses, for as long as they dared, before it was time to face the world again.

Once they finally made it out of bed, they dressed for the day; both of them thankful that Olivia kept a stash of fresh suits in her suite for emergencies. Olivia thought Natalia looked absolutely stunning wearing her double-breasted Chanel linen pant suit in charcoal gray, and she wasn't the least bit shy about telling her so—first with the flickering of desire in those dark jade eyes, then with whispered words and kisses, and finally, with hedonistic glances throughout the remainder of the day. Olivia made her feel positively breathtaking, without even really trying.

After a room-service breakfast with Emma, Natalia walked her down to Lawrence, the Beacon's transportation director, while Olivia made final preparations for their morning meeting. Olivia was more than pleased by the outcome of their meeting with the finance committee, as it had gone extraordinarily well—they had agreed with her proposals regarding the recent Chicago acquisitions, and took the potential locations in Indianapolis and St. Louis under advisement. They would review those proposals, and reconvene in two weeks to discuss them in detail. After the meeting, things had only gotten better—she and Natalia had agreed upon their first joint purchase as a couple. It felt good. Damned good. And then, on the drive home, they had agreed to find an equitable way to split not only their living expenses, but also the cost of any household repairs, joint purchases, vacations, and the like. She didn't think things could get any better—but then there was their first date, and somehow, she knew they could…

Focusing on their impending date then, she grinned like a schoolgirl as she slipped into her chosen attire. Her stonewashed jeans formed flawlessly to the smooth curve of her hips, cradling her ass, even as it hugged the taut muscles of her thighs, before the straight-legged cut plunged down into black leather boots that rose to her mid-calves. The crisp lines of her low-cut cotton blouse provided a glorious view of her ample cleavage, as white cuffs peeked from beneath the sleeves of her tapered black boyfriend jacket.

She tousled her hair just slightly, and smoothed out a wrinkle in her clothing here and there; then she surveyed herself in the full-length mirror in her bedroom; approving of the image peering back at her. She looked good. Damned good. Sexy, even; and she knew it. She knew wherever they went tonight she would attract the attention of men and women alike. Funny thing was, Natalia's attention was all she wanted or desired. It was a new experience for her, this need only for the attention and desire of one, rather than many, and it felt amazing.

She felt more lighthearted and carefree than she had in, well… her entire life, as she bounded down the stairs to fix dinner for Emma.

* * *

Emma's eyes slowly crawled up her forehead, as she peered up at her mother from the kitchen table. "_You're_ going to cook me dinner?" she queried. The skepticism in her tone reflected in the wary expression in those bluish-green eyes.

Olivia bit back a scowl. "Contrary to popular belief around here, Little Miss, I _can_ cook," she said coolly. "I'm a—" She let the statement drop; she didn't even finish it off in her head.

"Umm… but Natalia said you're not allowed to use the stove," Emma cut in. "Not after that last time…"

"Fine—," Olivia said determinedly, forcing a tight smile, "I'll use the oven." She wasn't angry exactly—nothing could make her angry today. She just… She couldn't put it to words.

Emma was shaking her head back and forth, a sort of "tsk-tsk" quality to the movement. "I'd stick with the microwave if I were you," she warned.

Spinning on her heel to avoid Emma's watchful gaze, Olivia planted her hands on her hips, and sighed. How had she come to live with two people who knew her so well, yet had no idea she could cook? She was an accomplished chef, for Christ's sake! If she weren't so busy running the Beacon, she would take Watershed, and in the role of Chef de Cuisine, she would turn it into a world-renowned five-star restaurant. Sometimes she missed the creativity that came with being in charge of her own kitchen. The thought was tempting.

However tempting, though, the thought was also fleeting. Tonight was her first official date with the love of her life. She wasn't going to let anything—and she meant _anything_, ruin it. With renewed determination, and a quick attitude adjustment, she turned and smiled at her daughter.

"Microwave it is," she said warmly. She gently tousled Emma's hair. "What would you like, Jellybean?"

Bluish-green eyes lit up like fireworks. "Is there any of Natalia's chicken and rice casserole left?" Emma asked. The expectancy in Emma's voice was contagious, making Olivia wish she could have some too.

"I think so," Olivia answered with a smile, as she turned toward the refrigerator. "Oh… wait—yeah, here it is…" she said playfully; to which Emma belted out a resounding, "Yay!"

Olivia laughed at the child's exuberance, and pulled the container of leftovers from the refrigerator, setting it on the counter. Systematically, she retrieved a plate and glass from the cabinet, and a large spoon and small fork from the cutlery drawer. Spooning a generous helping of casserole onto the plate, she pushed it into the microwave.

The buttons played a little tune as Olivia punched them, and then the appliance was set to work. It grunted and popped as the turntable spun; telling Olivia that the glass turntable had fallen off its guides. She opened the door again, adjusting the heavy glass, and within seconds, it was whirring about, doing her bidding. She liked it when appliances and electronic equipment submitted to her will. It made life so much easier.

Mere minutes later, Olivia set the plateful of casserole, a glass of milk, and a fork in front of Emma; receiving a polite "Thank you, Mommy," chased by a questioning frown in return. "Aren't you and Natalia gonna have some?"

Lowering herself into the chair next to Emma, Olivia gently reminded her that Jane was coming to stay with her while Mommy and Natalia went out for dinner.

Emma groaned at the reminder. "But you just had dinner last night," she whined.

Olivia chuckled. "What—we're not allowed to have more than one dinner a week? We'll get kinda hungry, don't ya think?" she teased; drawing a giggle from Emma.

"You're silly, Mommy," Emma laughed. "I just missed eating with you guys last night. I like it when we eat here at our table."

"I like it, too, Baby," Olivia said earnestly. "And I promise, we'll have dinner together tomorrow night. It's pizza and movie night."

"Yay!" Emma exclaimed; clapping her hands excitedly. "What movie are we gonna watch?"

"Why don't you make that your project for tonight," Olivia suggested. "It'll give you something to do after your homework is finished."

"It's already finished," Emma chirped proudly. She blew on her casserole to help it cool. "I did it right when we got home."

"You did?" The exuberance in Olivia's tone matched her daughter's.

"I did!" Emma exclaimed. "And I didn't even need any help." She sounded rather satisfied.

Olivia tousled Emma's hair. "I'm so proud of you, Baby."

Emma beamed under Olivia's praise. "Are you taking Natalia someplace special?" she asked, shoving a forkful of casserole into her mouth.

Olivia's smile brightened. "After tonight, I hope it will be special," she answered forthrightly.

"What does that mean?" Emma pressed, after swallowing the bite of food.

"It means… tonight is a special night, because Natalia and I are having our first real grown-up date," Olivia explained. "And I hope that will make the places we go feel special to us, even when we get really old, and we have gray hair and stuff." Her tone was a mixture of emotion and playfulness, and Emma responded with a giggle, followed by a gasp.

Clasping her hands over her mouth, she said, "You're gonna get gray hair?" thinking the concept impossible.

Olivia chuckled at her daughter's animation. "Yes, Jellybean, someday when you're all grown up and married, with babies of your own, Natalia and I will probably both have gray hair." Lord help them both when the teen years came around. Olivia was certain that "probably" would become a "definitely."

Emma chewed on the comment in tandem with another bite of her food. Swallowing, she furrowed her brow, one corner of her mouth turned downward in serious contemplation. Round and round and round her thought processes churned, as she input various pieces of information—images she had encountered, conversations she had heard—weighing each within the context of the other, and finally, she peered up at Olivia, the question poised on the tip of her tongue. "Mommy?" she said tentatively.

"Yeah, Baby," Olivia answered. The tone in her voice told Emma that she was open and receptive to anything she might hear.

"Do I have to marry some dumb old boy?" Emma asked, drawing a chuckled from Olivia. She understood the mind of an eight-year-old girl when it came to the notion of boys. They were smelly, and they liked bugs. Olivia hoped Emma would remain uninterested for at least another couple of years. Ten years would be great. Twenty would be positively fabulous! She sighed, almost wistfully. What were the chances of that?

"No, Em," she answered, shaking her head back and forth. "You don't have to get married at all, if you don't want to. But I have a feeling you'll change your mind someday," she smiled.

"No, Mom, I mean… can I marry a girl, instead?" Emma clarified.

"Oh!" Olivia exclaimed. She certainly hadn't seen that coming. She considered the question for a moment. How does one explain the illegality of same-sex marriage to an eight-year-old? How much information did she really need to give her? She opted for something simple, yet affirmative. "Well… as long as you're happy, I don't see why not."

Emma smiled at her. "Good," she declared; and she shoveled another bite of casserole into her mouth.

Olivia arched a questioning eyebrow. "Do you think you might wanna marry a girl?" she asked. There was no harm in attempting to gauge the possibilities. One never knew, she reasoned. She was certainly living proof of that.

"I don't know," Emma answered casually. "Just thought I'd keep my options open," she announced; drawing a hearty laugh from Olivia. Sometimes the child was far too mature for her age. Before Olivia could respond, Emma launched another question. "Are you gonna marry Natalia?"

_Shit. So much for the easy response to the marriage issue_, Olivia thought. Again, she considered the question carefully before offering a response. "Y'know what, Jellybean? I would love to marry Natalia," she answered sincerely. In that moment, she realized just exactly how sincere that statement was, and it made her sad that it wasn't legally an option. She had never really stopped to consider the rights of same-sex couples before. In theory, she had never had anything against extending them equal rights. To the contrary, she thought it was a ridiculous set of arguments used to deny such basic civil liberties. But the issue was never something that burdened her enough to warrant protest. Until now. Now it was personal. Theory became reality, and it took on a sense of immediacy for her. "But… it's just not that simple..."

Emma was giving her a look of confusion. "Why? Is it 'cause you been married too many times?" she asked innocently. Out of the mouths of babes…

Olivia nearly choked, and she felt the rapid rise of color in her cheeks. "No, Baby," she said wryly, "That's not exactly why."

"Why then?" Emma pressed.

Taking a deep breath, Olivia paced her words, "It's because… well, some people think it's not okay for two women or two men to love each other the way Natalia and I do," she clarified, attempting to keep the explanation simple. "They don't think it's okay for us to be married."

"Well, that's dumb," Emma vehemently declared, crossing her arms defensively.

"I think so too, Baby," Olivia firmly agreed; a sense of disquiet in her tone. She wondered what Natalia's thoughts were on the subject. She was certain, given Natalia's religious beliefs, that she had been opposed in the past. But had she even considered it, in light of the changing dynamic of their relationship? Had she changed her mind? It was certainly a topic for discussion.

Emma was scratching her head, as she chewed on her bottom lip. "How come you said I could marry a girl, if you can't marry Natalia?"

_Jeez, nothing gets past this kid_," Olivia chuckled to herself. "Well, I was just thinking that maybe by the time you're old enough to get married, people won't think it's so wrong anymore," she answered honestly.

"I still don't get why they think it's wrong," Emma huffed.

"Some people think it's wrong because of what their church teaches," Olivia explicated. "And some just don't understand that love is just love, no matter who's involved." She hoped her explanation was adequate. This conversation was a lot more difficult than she had anticipated.

"Hmm… but you think they'll understand by the time I'm big?" Emma asked, curious.

"I sure hope so, Em," Olivia said; gently tunneling her fingers through her daughter's hair. Her smile was weak, but her hope sincere.

"Good," Emma declared, with the firm nodding of her head. "If I marry a girl, I want her to have curly dark hair and pretty brown eyes, just like Natalia," she announced resolutely.

Olivia offered her a genuine smile. "You are most definitely my daughter," she affectionately intoned. She kissed Emma's hair. "I think that would be perfect, Baby."

Finally satisfied with the responses she had received, Emma turned her full attention on her dinner. Even leftover, Natalia's chicken and rice casserole was absolutely divine…

* * *

Two-and-a-half hours after Olivia sent her upstairs, showered, clothed and perfectly coifed, Natalia finally descended again. She had felt like a teenaged girl anticipating her first date; her nerves on edge, pulse racing, as she literally rummaged through her entire closet—more than once—before finally settling upon the ensemble she was wearing. Her entire bedroom was a wreck, and she still wasn't sure how she felt about her chosen attire. She had fussed to herself, wishing she'd had time to go shopping; and couldn't help the bittersweet wave of nostalgia, as she wished Nastassia had been there to shop with her. Nastassia was the one with fashion sense, after all. She hadn't felt the loss and longing for her sister so strongly in nearly twenty years. _It's only happening because I opened the door by talking about her_, she had told herself, as she wiped the tears from her eyes, and reapplied her make-up.

Slowly, she descended, revealing sleek, black boots, then a pair of form-fitting, yet comfortable jeans, festooned with an adorable little black and silver belt, and finally a crisp, button-down shirt that hugged to her womanly curves, accenting all of her best features. The shirt was burgundy and cut down to… there… and the muted burgundy and cream scarf adorning her neck softened the richness of shirt's hue, as it rose to meet the color in her cheeks. Her hair was loose and wavy, and its soft highlights framed her face, illuminating those dark, sultry eyes; and when her nervous smile met with Olivia's gaze, she left the smitten hotelier nearly speechless.

Completely mesmerized, Olivia exhaled an expletive wrapped in a soft moan. Damn, but this woman was beautiful. How could anyone make a pair of soft, gently-worn jeans and a simple, button-down shirt look so haute couture?

Olivia approached her slowly, her jade eyes flashing with love and desire. Her lips and lungs were at war—those lips tipping into a smile, only to be dragged down again, as her lungs expelled another breath of nervous air. She sounded as though she were panting with desire; but it was simply that Natalia had managed to take her breath away—without even trying.

Suddenly even more nervous and shy, Natalia bit her lower lip. "Is this alright for what you have planned?" she hedged.

"It's perfect," Olivia smiled, her eyes sweeping down Natalia's body one more time before pulling her close. "You're absolutely stunning, Sweetheart," she whispered against Natalia's ear.

Natalia released a breath of pent-up air, and suddenly dimples were in full bloom beneath flushed cheeks. "Thank you," she said shyly.

Dark eyes fell to Olivia's visage, and her breath caught again. Her chestnut locks were wavy, and slightly mussed, as they framed Olivia's face, giving a sense of wildness to the otherwise powerful, yet well-controlled pulse of innate sexiness that pounded within her body—unleashed only upon its owner's command. Anyone and everyone who knew Olivia Spencer felt it pulsing there, just beneath the surface—like a tease, she unleashed it, allowing it to taunt, to entice; then reigned it back in, as if to say, "you only wish." Previous suitors were allowed only a taste; a sampling. Natalia was allowed to possess, to devour… to love.

Even tonight, everything about Olivia—her chiseled physique, her confident manner, and carefully-chosen attire screamed power and control, with just a hint of seduction. Anyone surveying her body would see it. The truth, though, lay hidden in the depths of those flashing jade eyes. Like undoubtedly many others would this evening, Natalia allowed herself the indulgence of appreciating Olivia's body—of getting swept up in that vortex of power and simmering seduction. But then she found Olivia's eyes, and the truth became self-evident: Natalia was the one who truly held all the power.

Gathering Natalia impossibly closer against her body, Olivia's biceps flexed beneath the sleeve of her jacket; and a shiver rippled down Natalia's spine, as she caught sight of the straining material.

"Are you cold, Sweetheart?" Olivia asked, concerned.

Natalia shook her head back and forth in slow motion. "No—," she murmured, draping her arms around Olivia's neck. "Cold… is definitely not what I am right now…" There was no question as to Natalia's insinuation.

"No? Then what are you?" Olivia prodded. There was an unmistakable air of suggestion in her tone, as she arched one perfectly threaded eyebrow.

"Appreciative," Natalia whispered, nuzzling against Olivia's nose. That didn't even begin to cover the swirl of emotions and sensations she was experiencing; but it would have to suffice for now.

Natalia's lips were so close Olivia could taste them. "Of what?" she murmured. She tried to catch those lips with her own, but Natalia eased back, teasingly. Olivia gasped softly. She liked this sultry sort of playfulness. It was a foreshadowing of sorts—a glimpse at how Natalia would be when they made love.

"Of you…" Natalia whispered, ghosting her lips across Olivia's.

Olivia arched a questioning eyebrow, drawing a smile from Natalia.

"You're gorgeous, and sexy, and…" Natalia's mouth was hovering again, as her words trailed off in a burst of warm breath against Olivia's face.

"And—," Olivia whimpered, eager with anticipation of her kiss.

"And you're completely mine." Natalia's tone was unapologetically possessive, and she drew Olivia closer, staking her claim over the woman she loved with that much-anticipated kiss.

Olivia certainly didn't protest.

* * *

After Jane's arrival, Olivia went over a few last minute details with her; filling her in on the evening's progression. Emma had eaten dinner, and there were snacks in the cabinet if she wanted something a little later—no sugar, lest she be up all night. Her homework was finished, and she was supposed to pick out a movie for Friday night. That was her one responsibility for the evening. After that, she could watch television—their usual rating rules applied. Bath time was at seven thirty, and bed by eight o'clock. She could read for thirty minutes if she wanted, but no longer; then it was lights out. Emma groaned at that declaration, but Olivia quickly reminded her she had been up extremely late the night before, and needed to get some extra sleep, so she wouldn't fall asleep during movie night the following evening. The number where they could be reached was on the refrigerator… blah, blah, blah…

Instructions finished, Natalia led Jane upstairs to show her to the guest room, as well as where to find towels and wash cloths and extra blankets if she needed them. Olivia joined them a bit later, and they chatted for a few minutes—Olivia imparting the extreme importance of Jane not allowing anyone into their home because of the threat of Phillip's return. After receiving appropriate assurances from Jane that Emma would not be inadvertently told that her father had returned, and that the police would be summoned if he showed up at their door, Natalia went in search of their daughter to say goodnight.

Following close behind, Olivia hugged and kissed Emma, admonishing her to be good, and extracting a promise of the same. Then, with the promise of a call to say goodnight—the rectification of the previous night's mistake, they reminded Jane that they would likely be out quite late, and thus, they would see her in the morning. And finally, Olivia and Natalia descended the stairs, leaving Jane and Emma in the bedroom, giggling as they dug through a pile of DVDs.

Reaching the mud room, Olivia dug into the closet. "Here, put this on…" she instructed; handing Natalia a full-length black leather coat. "It's a lot warmer than your coat, and you'll need the extra protection tonight," she grinned.

"Are you taking me to the arctic or something?" Natalia chuckled.

"Nothing so dramatic as that," Olivia smiled, "but still… Just put it on," she coaxed.

"Olivia, I can't take your coat," Natalia protested.

"It's fine, Sweetheart. Trust me," Olivia reassured. "You've sufficiently fattened me up over the past year, with all of your fabulous cooking, so… it doesn't fit me anymore, anyway."

"What are you talking about—I fattened you up?" Natalia said incredulously. "You're absolutely stunning," she declared; pulling the hotelier into her arms. "Totally sexy," she cooed.

"Y'know, that's the second time you've called me sexy tonight," Olivia grinned; arching an eyebrow. "Guess you must really mean it."

"Oh, I do." Natalia's tone was both playful and adamant.

"Well then, I'm glad you like my sexy, 'cause, I'm sporting twenty pounds more of it now than I was last winter," Olivia teased.

"Stop it!" Natalia fussed; gently slapping Olivia's chest. "You're so beautiful, Olivia… I just… I can barely take my eyes off of you."

"Feeling's mutual," Olivia whispered against Natalia's ear. She kissed Natalia there, and the warmth of her mouth made Natalia's entire body tingle.

Natalia fought back a blush, and Olivia grinned as she dutifully buttoned up the leather coat. "See, it's perfect on you," she declared, fastening the second to the top button. She turned then, retrieving Natalia's hat and gloves from the pocket of her old coat, and handed them to her.

Thanking her, Natalia slipped them on, as Olivia shrugged into her overcoat, quickly fastening the buttons.

Glancing back at Natalia, Olivia smiled. "Are you ready?" she asked expectantly. She was a bundle of mixed nerves—simultaneously anxious and excited.

Natalia smiled back, anticipation in her eyes, as she nodded her head. Olivia took her hand, and led her out to the car.

* * *

Walking Natalia to the passenger side of the white Nissan, Olivia gallantly opened the door.

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "What—no limousine? We're not gonna take off in a helicopter, and end up who knows where?" she grinned; teasing Olivia for her usual tendency to go overboard.

"Uh-uh," Olivia replied; slowly shaking her head back and forth. She pulled Natalia into her arms, gazing into the deep mahogany eyes that glimmered in the moonlight. "Tonight isn't about flashy cars or five-star restaurants," she declared. "You already know I could afford to give you the world if you wanted it. So tonight isn't about me showing off—it's about showing you… in a thousand little ways, just exactly how much you mean to me," she whispered.

A soft smile tiptoed across Natalia's face. "And just exactly how do you plan to do that?"

"By remembering the little things you've told me along the way," Olivia shared. "Like… how you like to be kissed…" she breathed. "How you like it when I gently nibble your bottom lip… lightly brushing my tongue against it… before I draw you into soft, slow kisses that go on and on until you're completely breathless…" she whispered; following each step with a languid physical demonstration.

"I never said any of that to you," Natalia whispered, as she lost herself in their kiss.

"You didn't have to," Olivia breathed; deepening their kiss.

The kiss was long, and slow, and deep, and Natalia loved the way Olivia's tongue played against her own. No one had ever kissed her this way. No one had ever made her feel the way Olivia did—so loved, so desired, so… desirous—with nothing more than the tender yet insistent workings of her tongue. She moaned softly against Olivia's mouth, drawing the hotelier from her hedonistic pursuits, and Olivia smiled at her, a knowing smile.

"We should get going," Olivia whispered, "We'll be late for our reservations," as she eased from their embrace.

Natalia kissed her again—she couldn't help herself; and then she was in the car, Olivia tucking her carefully inside before closing the door.

Once they were both in the car, seatbelts securely fastened, Natalia leaned toward Olivia. "In case I forget to tell you later… I had a really great time tonight," she whispered; kissing Olivia softly.

"Just so we're clear—I'm not taking you to the opera," Olivia smirked when Natalia released her.

Laughing, Natalia blushed. One too many romantic comedies, and she knew she'd been busted. "Yeah, yeah, I know. That's so totally _Pretty Woman_, but I just had to put it out there," she grinned.

Olivia laughed with her. "Well, I may not be jetting you off to the opera, but you can still kiss me on the mouth when we get home…" Her tone was flirtatious and suggestive, and Natalia responded in kind.

"I have to wait until we get home?" Natalia husked. It was a request for invitation, rather than a question, and Olivia was more than willing to invite.

"I would never refuse your kisses, Natalia. No matter where we are…" Olivia's tone was warm and breathy, and it made Natalia want to kiss her again right then and there. And that's exactly what she did.

Once released from their kiss, Olivia fished her Blackberry out of her purse, switched it off, and dropped it back inside. Then she requested Natalia's, and repeated the action. Natalia protested, of course, and Olivia offered her a persuasive smile. "Trust me," she coaxed. Sliding her key into the ignition, she cranked it over, and the engine began to purr. "Open the glove compartment."

Natalia did as she was asked; then a confused expression followed. "I don't understand. Why would we—"

"It's for emergencies. It's one of those cheap throwaways. I picked it up today. Only Jane and the warden at Rafe's facility have the number," Olivia explained. "Take it out and turn it on."

"You think of everything," Natalia smiled. She reached into the glove compartment, pulled the phone out, and turned it on.

Olivia leaned close, cupping Natalia's cheek with her hand. "I just… Tonight is about us, Natalia; just you and me," she said softly, brushing her nose against Natalia's, "and I don't want any unnecessary interruptions."

"Have I told you today, how much I love you?" Natalia's tone was soft and filled with affection, as she smiled against Olivia's lips.

"You have," Olivia grinned, "but I certainly don't mind hearing it again."

"I have a feeling you're going to be hearing it several more times before this night is over," Natalia quietly asserted.

"Music to my ears," Olivia whispered. And then Natalia was kissing her again.

TBC…

Next Up: Chapter 7.2 – The Outing—The Essence of Romance


	17. Chapter 7: The Outing Part II

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Josh Lewis, Gus "Nicky" Aitoro are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble.

Rights to the song _Gravity_ by Sara Barellies are owned by its' writers, artist, production company, and distributor. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity.

Chapter 7 is a chronology of Olivia and Natalia's first official date, as well as the events and conversations leading up to it. Some of these events and conversations are told via flashback. I have endeavored to make it clear when the story is shifting from present to past and back again, so I hope that aspect is easy to follow. I have taken creative license, especially with regard to Olivia, in order to create a touch of humor, as well as to add an element of surprise, not only for Natalia, but for the readers, as well. There's some Italian dialogue in this update—I apologize in advance if I've butchered the language at all. Foreign languages are not my forte. The chapter will be presented in four individual updates over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to provide you all with regular updates throughout the course of my semester. The dialogue in this update is original, with the exception of a few lines from the 5.6.2009 episode. I've no doubt y'all will recognize them, even in their altered form. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Finally, a special thanks again to my fan fiction friend Double O Guest (guestOO) for the opening quote for this chapter. I love it, my friend. Thank you for sharing it with me! And, as always, thank you all for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy…

Rating: Chapter 7.2 is rated PG-13, but subsequent chapters will include NC-17 material.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Need-love cries to God from our poverty; Gift-love longs to serve, or even to suffer for, God; Appreciative love says: "We give thanks to Thee for Thy great glory." Need-love says of a woman "I cannot live without her"; Gift-love longs to give her happiness, comfort, protection—if possible, wealth; Appreciative love gazes and holds its breath and is silent, rejoices that such a wonder should exist even if not for him, will not be wholly dejected by losing her, would rather have it so than never to have seen her at all."

C. S. Lewis; from The Four Loves

Chapter 7.2 – The Outing | The Essence of Romance:

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia's kiss-swollen lips were saying, "Now we're really gonna be late for our reservations." She wasn't complaining. Their coats had been unbuttoned and shed, and she was grinning, ear-to-ear; not the least bit sorry about their delay. The reason was just simply too delicious: Natalia Rivera's insatiable mouth and tongue. Damn, but that woman could kiss! Olivia wanted to know where she learned how to do that—it seemed so out of character for the typically unassuming woman—but then again, she really didn't want to know. She preferred to believe it was the chemistry they shared, that stirred something innate in Natalia. Something Natalia had never shared with anyone else. She wasn't wrong in her belief.

Pulling out of their driveway, turning left onto Oak Crest Road, Olivia followed the winding path past Clear Lake. The back roads were much improved, making it virtually effortlessness to navigate the twists and turns; and they fell into quiet conversation that was as light and airy as the night was crisp and clear. The moon shone brightly overhead, illuminating the winter sky, even as it fell across the lake's frozen surface causing it to glisten in the moonlight, like crystals.

Turning west on Old Route 36, Olivia reached over, taking Natalia's hand into her own. Their fingers instinctively intertwined, and they smiled in concert at the comfortable ease of their silent interaction. It was good, this tacit yet familiar intimacy they shared. Neither had ever shared anything even remotely like this with anyone before, and they embraced it, unashamedly.

"So where are you taking me tonight?" Natalia asked. Her tone was light and casual, and she hoped Olivia was distracted enough to actually answer.

"Dinner," Olivia grinned. Natalia would have to step it up a notch if she wanted to win at this game.

"Dinner—," Natalia parroted. There was no question in her tone; only wry humor. That wasn't exactly the answer she was hoping to receive.

"Uh-huh," Olivia said teasingly, "And then someplace fun."

"Someplace fun—" Natalia's tone was indicative of a direct quote. It wasn't sarcastic; just matter-of-fact. "Boy, you sure know how to pique a girl's curiosity," she grinned.

Olivia laughed. "That's the idea," she teased; navigating the interchange onto westbound Highway 72.

That laughter was such sweet music to Natalia's heart. "You won't even give me a _little_ hint?"

"Nope—"

Natalia sighed helplessly, and fell silent; drawing a snicker from Olivia. "Well, you certainly gave up quickly," she teased. "You're usually a little feistier than that."

"No matter how feisty I may be, you're more stubborn," Natalia said, almost flippantly. Truth was truth. "So I know I'm not gonna get anywhere with you."

Olivia grinned. Natalia knew her far too well.

"Besides, I figure, if you're going to this much trouble to keep it a secret, you must have something really special planned," Natalia asserted.

"Every moment of tonight was planned especially for you," Olivia said softly.

Everything about the way Olivia treated her, made Natalia feel special. "Thank you," she said quietly; but mere words felt completely inadequate.

Olivia smiled and kissed her hand. "It's completely my pleasure, Sweetheart."

They rode in silence for a few minutes, and then, sweeping onto East Clear Lake Avenue, they quickly hit South Livingston Street. "I don't know why we don't just eat at the Beacon, Olivia," Natalia was saying, as they skirted past the hotel. "The food is fantastic, and… it's free."

Sometimes Natalia was just too reasonable. Olivia smiled, and squeezed her hand. "Tonight is far too special for the Beacon, Sweetheart," she quietly declared. "Like I told Emma, I wanna make it memorable for us, from beginning to end."

"I had no idea I was in love with such a romantic," Natalia swooned.

"Scary, huh?" Olivia chuckled.

"Surprising, maybe, but not scary," Natalia replied. "I love this softer side of you, Liv." She lifted their entwined hands, kissing Olivia's fingers.

Drawing Natalia's hand to her mouth, Olivia smiled against it, and kissed the fingers that were tangled with her own. "It's easy to be this way with you," she quietly confessed.

Dropping their entwined hands back onto Natalia's thigh, their quiet conversation continued, as Olivia stayed their course, traveling down East Clear Lake, easing into the bend as it turned into East Jefferson Street, then heading due south on Fifth Street to the corner of Fifth and Ash, where she finally pulled through wrought-iron gates onto a tree-lined travertine cobblestone driveway.

There, in the heart of the city—in a section of Fifth Street that had been miraculously unscathed by the great Springfield fire of 1995—the bustle of commerce fell silent, giving way to the stillness of the night air, as they approached their destination.

Set back several thousand feet from the main thoroughfare, the trees opened up to a building constructed of custom carved natural stone, reminiscent of an antiquated Tuscan villa, complete with sweeping archways, vine-covered walls that climbed up toward terra cotta roof tiles, and crumbling stone retaining walls that outlined the patios and walkways.

Breaking through the trees, it felt as if one were intruding upon a lavish private estate in the heart of Tuscany. In the center of the circle drive was a pristine fountain, bathed in iridescent light. Olivia indulged a transient wish that it were springtime, knowing that the fountain would be simply breathtaking, as the waters flowed unfettered, reflecting off the lights that gleamed into the heavens. Soft light glowed from within, shimmering out onto the snowy lawn through two sets of large windows that framed the heavy chestnut double doors, and a third set of windows, set high above the arched entryway, cast a soft, sensual glow out across the night sky.

A delicate gasp slipped from Natalia's lungs as the building came into view. She knew exactly what this place was, and her heart raced with excitement, as dark eyes swept across it, taking in every subtle nuance of its character; her imagination literally feasting on the sheer essence of it.

Olivia pulled the car to a stop in front of the building, and the valet was immediately there to open her door. Setting one foot outside the car, she turned toward Natalia.

Shrugging into her coat, Natalia reached for the door handle, and was halted by the touch of Olivia's hand. "Wait—," she gently instructed.

Natalia smiled and shook her head, moving her hand back to her lap.

Stepping out of the car, Olivia grabbed her purse; leaving her coat behind. Reaching into the front pocket, she pulled out the cash she had stashed there for easy access, and slipping a very lucrative tip into his hand, she thanked the valet for his service. He nodded his head, and she ran to the other side of the car, opening the door for Natalia. On a weekend night, a second valet would have been there to greet Natalia; but Olivia was glad of his absence—she wanted the pleasure of doing this for the woman she loved.

Taking Natalia's hand, Olivia helped her from the car; receiving an appreciative smile in return. "I see chivalry isn't dead," Natalia teased.

"Not in Tuscany, anyway," Olivia grinned. She closed the car door, and in a flash she saw taillights winding around toward the back of the building, as her car sped out of sight.

Hesitant, Natalia glanced down at her attire, then back up at Olivia, who was watching her with measured interest. "You said we weren't going anywhere expensive," she said in answer to Olivia's unspoken question. "I'm not dressed—"

"You're dressed perfectly," Olivia assured.

"Olivia, this is the nicest restaurant in Springfield," Natalia countered. Her eyes told Olivia she was nervous; feeling out of her element.

Olivia wanted to tease her about heralding a restaurant other than the Beacon the "nicest restaurant in Springfield," but she saw how anxious Natalia was, and thought better of it. Throwing her purse strap over her shoulder, she grasped Natalia's biceps, pulling her close. "I promise you, no one will even notice how we're dressed. I reserved a special space for us, where we can be alone," she explained.

Natalia offered her a wobbly smile. "How did you even get reservations for this place? They're usually booked weeks in advance."

"Trade secret," Olivia winked, grinning at Natalia like the cat that ate the canary.

"Well that explains… absolutely nothing…" Natalia's tone was filled with wry humor again; drawing a laugh from Olivia.

"I'll explain inside," Olivia said, tugging on Natalia's arm. "Come on, it's freezing out here."

"Well, if someone hadn't left her coat in the car…" Natalia said; allowing Olivia to fill in the concluding portion of her if-then statement.

"Oh, hush," Olivia shushed, pulling Natalia into a running walk toward the door.

The heavy chestnut doors swung open as if on cue, and as they walked into the world known as _Bella Mia's_, Olivia's hand was pressed firmly against the small of Natalia's back. Natalia liked the way it felt there: comforting, possessive even, yet not confining. It reminded her of that Sara Barellies song, _Gravity_, where she sang with such depth of emotion: _You hold me without touch; keep me without chains…_

They were greeted by a striking young man with nearly jet-black hair, and eyes as dark as coals. "Good evening, Ms. Spencer, Ms. Rivera," he said cordially, tipping his head at each of them as he spoke their names with flourish.

As their names fell effortlessly from his lips, Natalia shot Olivia a questioning glance, receiving a simple, yet warm smile, in response.

"We've been expecting you. How are you this evening?" he was saying.

Olivia turned her attention to the young man then, "Good evening, Luciano," she greeted warmly. "We're well, thank you. How are you?"

"Molto bene, grazie," Luciano replied cordially. His Italian accent was as a flawless as the sparkling light in his dark eyes.

Natalia surmised, correctly so, that that meant he was doing very well. And then she was caught off guard by the sound of Olivia's voice. "Molto magnifico! Felice di sentirlo, il mio amico," Olivia was saying, in an Italian accent that rivaled the young man's in its gloriousness. She couldn't believe what she was hearing! She wasn't certain what was being said, of course, but something was obviously magnificent—and she wondered if a "mio amico" was anything like "mi amiga," meaning "friend."

"Grazie, Ms. Spencer," Luciano was blushing. "Grazie."

After Olivia made formal introductions, Luciano took Natalia's coat, and turned, speaking a few words in Italian to the maître d', as he handed the coat over to be checked. Then, turning on his heel, he flashed them a winsome smile, and said, "Papà will greet you momentarily. Please, allow me to show you to your table." He tipped his hand, indicating the direction in which they were going, and Olivia took Natalia's hand into her own, twining their fingers, as he directed them toward the winding staircase that swept in a flowing curve up to the private balcony.

It was then that Natalia finally began to soak in her surroundings. The interior of the restaurant boasted a daring combination of modern and classic elements, with soft mood lighting, romantic Italian music, and a comforting warmth exuding from the stone fireplace in the center of the room. Stone-carved mosaic art featuring images of wine, grapes, and Tuscan wineries, embedded within the textured walls, added to the subtle earth tones and chestnut beams that enhanced the rustic feel of the old-world atmosphere, providing a perfect mix of class and elegance with the comforts of being with family; the feeling of home. It was beautiful beyond words, but not overly pretentious; allowing them to dine in an atmosphere of comfortable elegance.

Reaching the upstairs landing, they found a private dining area, with a view overlooking the would-be gardens—which were now covered in glistening snow and ice—and a fire roaring in the beautiful marble hearth beside them. The linen table cloth was an opulent burgundy, reflecting up into the flickering light of the floating candles in the lavish, multi-layered centerpiece that adorned the intimate table for two.

"Your table, Ladies," Luciano presented, announcing it with flourish.

"Grazie, Luciano," Olivia said, as he reached for Natalia's chair. Olivia held up her hand, halting his gentlemanly gesture. "I've got this," she said by way of instruction.

"As you wish, Ms. Spencer," he acknowledged. He politely stepped away, clasping his hands behind his back.

"Sweetheart," she said, offering Natalia the seat.

Natalia took her seat, with a softly-spoken, "Thank you," receiving a tender kiss and an equally quiet, "You're welcome," in return.

Stepping back in, Luciano held Olivia's seat for her. Then, after chatting with Natalia for a few moments, ascertaining her likes and dislikes, he made a few calculated recommendations, before offering to bring them a complimentary serving of freshly-prepared tomato, mozzarella, garlic, and basil bruschetta.

It sounded positively delightful, and they accepted his offer without hesitation. Acknowledging their acceptance, he excused himself, and politely stepped away.

A single perfect yellow rose, delicately tipped in red, lay across Natalia's place setting, and as her eyes fell upon it, her lips curved into a soft smile. Olivia could have filled the balcony to overflowing with a sea of brilliantly multi-colored roses, or flown her to Italy just for dinner. But nothing could have touched Natalia's heart more than finding that single rose, in that exact color, awaiting her at a table in this particular restaurant—and Olivia knew that well. The essence of romance wasn't about grand gestures—it was about the little things, like the touch of her hand at the precise moment Natalia needed it most, or the fact that Olivia heard her, even when she wasn't talking, or the sweetness of a single perfect rose. Natalia picked up the rose, inhaling the scent, as Olivia watched her intently.

Olivia bit her bottom lip, adorably. "You said yellow were your favorite," she said demurely.

"They are," Natalia whispered softly. "Thank you, Olivia. It's beautiful…" She smiled shyly, and asked, "Why the red?"

It was Olivia's turn to offer a quiet smile. "Yellow roses traditionally represent friendship," she answered, "but when tipped in red, they mean the person is falling in love…" she said softly. "So, together, the colors signify the friendship that's become the cornerstone of our relationship, and the love that tips the scales." Her eyes glowed softly with the intensity of that love, and moving closer, she reached up, lightly brushing her fingers against Natalia's cheek, as she nuzzled against her ear. "I've wanted to give you a rose like this for a very long time, Natalia," she whispered, brushing her mouth across Natalia's earlobe.

"You're gonna make me cry," Natalia sniffed. The tears were already brimming on the edge, threatening to spill.

"As long as they're happy tears…" Olivia said softly.

"Very happy," Natalia quietly assured, and she kissed Olivia then, showing her exactly how happy. Her voice was as soft and warm as her eyes, gazing into Olivia's. "I can't believe you brought me to _Bella Mia's_."

"You know why—don't you?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer.

Natalia nodded her head, tears still glistening in her eyes, and Olivia moved closer to her again, taking a strong, yet delicate hand into her own. It amazed her, how soft Natalia's hands were, given all her years of manual labor—how such soft hands could possess such strength; but her skin was silky, her touch always tender, and Olivia wanted nothing more than to revel in that touch for the rest of her days. "I'll never forget the sense of yearning in your voice the night you told me about the review you read on this restaurant," Olivia said quietly. She would also never forget the sound of Natalia's voice saying that dinner at _Bella Mia's_ was as close as she could ever even hope to get to Tuscany. Olivia vowed to rectify that notion—someday, when Natalia was ready to accept such extravagances without guilt. "Never before, and not once since, have I heard such desire of anything in your voice—other than my kisses, of course," she grinned, causing Natalia to blush. She nuzzled into that blush, and kissed Natalia's cheek. "You're not the kind of woman who wants or expects luxurious things, so I knew this place had to be important to you. I don't need to know why—unless you want to tell me. It's just a dinner, but I wanted to give you something special—something I knew would be meaningful to you."

"It's not just a dinner, Olivia," Natalia asserted. Her tone was dense with emotion. "It's the fact that you listened—not only to what I said, but to what I didn't say… No one has ever known me the way you do."

Olivia's smile was quiet. "Sometimes I hear the things you don't say, louder than anything else."

"I know—," Natalia whispered. Her fingers tunneled into soft chestnut. "I know…" Her voice was even softer this time; almost inaudible, and Olivia could feel the warmth of Natalia's breath brushing softly against her lips.

The kiss that followed was as soft and slow as any they had shared, and held within it the deliberate intent of conveying the depth of Natalia's love.

Lips parted, and Olivia had been about to say something ridiculously sappy and romantic when they were interrupted by the return of Luciano, the proffered appetizer and a pitcher of ice water in hand. He apologized for interrupting them, as he set the platter of bruschetta on the table, and reached for their water glasses, filling them with care.

"You already had this prepared, didn't you," Olivia said, arching an eyebrow at the young man. It wasn't a question.

"It was in the oven when you arrived," he grinned. "If Papà has taught me anything, it's to anticipate the culinary preferences of good friends."

"Indeed, that is the key to keeping good friends!" came a booming voice from behind Luciano. It was thick with the resonance of old Italia, and emanated from a rather distinguished looking gentleman with the same dark eyes and hair as the younger man, but with the slightest hint of gray at the temples.

Olivia rose from her seat as the man appeared on the balcony, and he greeted her with gusto. "Olivia, Darling! So lovely to see you," he boomed as he embraced her, kissing first one cheek and then the other.

"Giancarlo!" Olivia exclaimed with matching enthusiasm, accepting the customary kisses. "It's lovely to see you, as well. I can't thank you enough for indulging my last minute request," she smiled.

"Ahh… It is my honor to welcome you and your _Bella Signora_," Giancarlo said sincerely. His hands spoke as eloquently as his voice. "Elegant ambiance is the very essence of romance," he tutored as if he were a master of romance, "So tonight, I open the balcony for your dining pleasure." He had been admittedly surprised the afternoon prior, when she announced her intent to bring a woman for a romantic dinner—he knew her to have been married more than a few times during the years they had been friends. But he was genuine in his enthusiasm when congratulating her on finding someone special to love. His eldest grandniece was a lesbian, after all, and he had long-since come to be a passionate ally to the gay and lesbian community. He was quite forward thinking for a man whose culture had been transplanted from Old World Italia, and Olivia was profoundly grateful for that.

Olivia smiled excitedly, taking him by the hand. "Come, come… meet her…" She turned, and led him toward Natalia.

Natalia rose to her feet, smiling warmly at the gentleman. He was tall, with a broad chest and shoulders that filled out the dark gray double-breasted suit coat with precision—it must have been tailor made, she presumed, and his Italian leather wingtips shined like black onyx. She wondered how he had managed that. She thought him to be in his early-to-mid sixties, which would work with her earlier presumption that the younger man was in his late twenties, or possibly early thirties.

Olivia's smile was bursting with pride when she introduced them. "Giancarlo, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Natalia Rivera," she said. Her pride reflected in her eyes as she gazed at Natalia. "Natalia, this is Giancarlo Giovanni. He's a dear friend from my early days here in Springfield, and the owner and Chef de Cuisine here at _Bella Mia's_."

She didn't divulge the fact that their acquaintance had come about when she had lingered one evening after a business dinner, talking with him long into the night of their shared love of the culinary arts. He no longer did the actual cooking—he had trained his two eldest sons and his only daughter to follow in his proverbial footsteps—but Giancarlo was still the creative genius behind their most sumptuous dishes, and had invited Olivia to join him in his kitchen on many occasions over the years. It allowed her the opportunity to indulge her creative side during those years before she bought the Beacon and remodeled the kitchen into an Executive Chef's dream.

"It's a pleasure to meet you, Mr. Giovanni," Natalia said sweetly, offering her hand.

Giancarlo smiled and took her hand, kissing it like a delicate flower. "The pleasure is all mine, to be sure, Ms. Rivera," he said warmly. "And please, call me Giancarlo," he insisted.

"Only if you'll call me Natalia," she smiled in response.

He nodded his head, as he clasped his hands behind his back. "As you wish..."

Helping them back into their seats, he clapped his hands together, rubbing them vigorously. "Now… Luciano will be taking care of you this evening—a personal favor to me," he announced robustly. Giancarlo's youngest son hadn't been gifted with his culinary talents, but he was wonderful with people, and thus, had risen to second in command at the restaurant. Luciano was proud of the distinction, but never haughty, and he made it a practice to take care of his father's friends personally. It was just good manners, after all. "And I will be your Chef, creating for you whatever culinary indulgences your hearts desire." His hand gestures were as boisterous as his tone, but his eyes were soft and filled with emotion as he spoke to them, giving him a strong, yet warm and inviting presence.

"We are most honored to dine at your table, Giancarlo," Olivia said warmly. The reverence in her voice was unmistakable.

"Excellent," he declared with the clasping of his hands together. "And what might I create for you this evening?"

Natalia's searching eyes caught Olivia's attention, and she quickly swept in to rescue her. "Giancarlo is an absolute genius in the kitchen," she smiled. "His creations are spontaneous, tailored to your specific tastes. Just give him a general idea of what you might like, and he'll create a culinary masterpiece for you." Her voice sounded almost childlike in its mysticism.

"Indeed," Giancarlo interjected. "Luciano conveyed your preferences to me—might I offer some suggestions based upon those?"

"Please—" Natalia welcomed his input. This was certainly a new and unexpected experience for her. The way he described the amalgam of robust aromas and flavors made her mouth water in anticipation, as she listened intently to his recommendations; and once finished, she felt satisfied that her choices were solid.

Olivia left her entrée to Giancarlo's discretion, as she knew this would both flatter and please him greatly. He knew her tastes as well as her dietary restrictions, and she eagerly anticipated whatever epicurean delight he might bestow upon her. She ordered a bottle of wine that sounded ghastly expensive to Natalia, and as the men took their leave, they returned to companionable conversation.

"So there are no menus." Natalia attempted to process this new concept.

"No—there are," Olivia said casually, "just not for us."

"We're special, huh," Natalia smiled. It wasn't a question. "Giancarlo seems quite fond of you."

It was Olivia's turn to smile. She nodded her head. "The feeling is mutual. He's a wonderful man," she declared.

"He seems like it," Natalia agreed. "How did you meet him? Did he work at the Beacon?"

"Oh, heavens, no—I could never even hope to land a chef of his caliber for the Beacon. Actually I met him when I brought some potential clients here for dinner one evening. Back when I was working for Lewis Construction," she explained. "After dinner, Giancarlo was making his rounds, checking in with his guests, and I complimented him on the cuisine. The group I was meeting with excused themselves and headed back to the Beacon, and he and I ended up chatting well into the night about international fare. He's traveled quite extensively, as have I, and we found that we had a great deal in common in that regard. And he's actually the reason we have Jacques at the Beacon. Giancarlo found him working at a bistro in Paris, and realized that his talents were being wasted. So he brought him here, trained him, and—"

"And sicced him on us?" Natalia's expression at the mention of the ill-tempered chef drew a hearty laugh from Olivia. Very few people garnered such an adverse response from Natalia.

"I know Jacques can be a bit cantankerous, but he's a damned fine chef," Olivia asserted.

"Well, he needs to work on his people skills," Natalia countered. "That's all I'm saying…"

"I'm sure with a little time, you'll help him see that," Olivia said with certainty, as she squeezed Natalia's hand. "Look at the miracle you've brought about with me," she grinned. "I didn't bark at anyone all day." She sounded quite pleased with herself.

"That's because we only worked half the day," Natalia said wryly.

Olivia's face held an expression of mock indignation, which made Natalia laugh.

"Oh, you just hush up and eat," Olivia fussed, waving a hand over their appetizer. "The bruschetta is getting cold."

The truth of the matter was, it had already cooled, but it was a smooth segue to another topic of conversation. And as Natalia took her first bite of the bruschetta, moaning at the sheer magnificence of the flavors melding in her mouth, Olivia felt quite proud of herself for having called Giancarlo to host the dinner portion of their evening.

They were laughing together about some of the rather perceptive observations Emma had made over the weekend, when their salads arrived, and the conversation continued, as Luciano took his leave.

"I think Emma knew we belonged together long before we did," Natalia asserted. She nibbled on a bite of her salad, and waited for Olivia's response.

"She's quite the precocious child, isn't she," Olivia said, more statement than question, as she grinned and shook her head in wonder.

"She gets that from you, y'know." Natalia's grin was teasing, but her tone held a hint of sincerity, as she leaned in, kissing Olivia's cheek. "She's intelligent, articulate, and incredibly insightful, just like her amazing Mommy."

Olivia's cheeks flushed, and she cleared her throat. "You're really good for my ego." Her tone was almost bashful. "Some would say that's the last thing I need." The bashfulness was replaced by humor.

"Those 'some' would be wrong," Natalia said resolutely. "I see through all the bluster and bravado, directly into the heart of the woman."

"I'm glad," Olivia said simply, finally taking a bite of her salad. She didn't have to ask how long she had been so transparent to Natalia—she knew the answer was a resounding "always," and that made her heart skip a beat.

The wobbly smile and slight hint of tears told Natalia how deeply her words had moved the hotelier. She reached over, squeezing Olivia's hand. "I'm glad, too," was all she said, and keeping her grasp on Olivia's hand, she turned her attention back to her salad.

"So tell me more about your family," Olivia prompted. They had finished their salads and their entrées had just been served. Natalia's "Tagliata Toscana Al Rosmarino" as Giancarlo had announced so eloquently, as he presented the Tuscan grilled steak and potatoes with rosemary and crushed garlic, looked simply delectable.

"What would you like to know?" Natalia countered; allowing Olivia to take control of the conversation. She thought it might be easier to navigate if she weren't responsible for minding the course. She bit into her steak—it was positively succulent, grilled to perfection, and she couldn't help halting Olivia's response for a moment while she raved.

Olivia smiled, pleased that Natalia found the creation to her liking. She told her so; then said, "So Nastassia is physically your mirror image… Is that true of your personalities, too?"

Natalia took a sip of her wine. "Mmm… yeah, for the most part." Her head was nodding in a confirmatory manner. "I was always the quiet one; kinda shy. She's really outgoing, extroverted. She's a lot like you, actually," she observed. Her expression turned contemplative. "Maybe that's why I couldn't help loving you, even when I didn't really like you all that much…"

"I'll try to take that as a compliment." Olivia's tone was wry, but the glass of wine couldn't cloak the grin on her lips.

"You should," Natalia smiled.

Natalia's sharp wit drew an appreciative laugh from Olivia. "What was it like having older brothers?" she asked, setting her wine glass back down on the table.

"Oh, I don't know… they were typical of older brothers, I suppose. They were never really mean to us, but they sure picked on us a lot," Natalia said, rolling her eyes. "Tony was always very headstrong and opinionated, like my father. They probably would've butted heads all the time if my father hadn't demanded total respect," she surmised. "Dante was literally his polar opposite. He was funny and sweet, and he played with us when we were little. He has the most charming smile—dimples and all," she recalled fondly. "They threatened every boy in the neighborhood, even the ones who never paid a moment's attention to us," she laughed, shaking her head. "Poor Nicky… It's probably a good thing he disappeared before they found out I was pregnant."

While Natalia answered, Olivia took a bite of her Tuscan roasted chicken—Giancarlo had expressed a fancy Italian name for Olivia's dish, as well, but Natalia couldn't remember it.

Regardless, the mixture of ingredients in the stuffing—Swiss chard, ricotta and parmesan cheeses, couscous, capers and sun-dried tomatoes with a twist of lemon—all of which lay just beneath the skin, melded together creating a symphony of flavors that burst to life in Olivia's mouth, singing to her palate of Italia.

The food was absolutely divine, but it was Natalia who held her rapt attention. She chuckled at the comment. "Probably," she grinned; amused by this glimpse at Natalia's brothers. "How much older are they?"

"Tony was five, and Dante was three when we were born," Natalia answered. "Sierra came along when Nastassia and I were five, and Christi when we were nine."

"Wow," Olivia interjected. "So there's quite an age gap between Tony and Christi," she observed.

"Yeah," Natalia confirmed with the nod of her head. "Almost fifteen years. There was another baby between Sierra and Christi, but she was born too early, and didn't survive," she shared, sadness in her tone. "Mama cried for months and months. I don't remember her stopping until she got pregnant with Christi. And even then, she was never really the same."

"That must've been really difficult for her," Olivia empathized. "And probably really sad and confusing for all of you."

"Yeah," Natalia sighed, "Mama would never talk about that baby, so we never really knew what happened." She was quiet for a moment, reflective even; and then she willfully brushed the melancholy away, smiling fondly at the memory of her youngest sibling. "Christi was such a little doll. I remember Nastassia and I played dress-up with her; pretended she was our baby. She was the cutest baby ever," she recalled, nostalgia in her tone.

Olivia shook her head in disagreement, as she touched one of Natalia's dimples with her finger. "Something tells me you were the cutest baby ever," she whispered, replacing that finger with her lips, kissing that dimple thoroughly.

"You're biased, Honey," Natalia laughed, wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck, kissing her.

"Perhaps—," Olivia conceded with a shrug of her shoulders, "but it only stands to reason that you were the cutest baby ever, because you're the most beautiful woman I've ever known," she said softly. Smiling at her, Olivia slowly traced the back of her index finger along the soft contours of Natalia's face, watching as the candlelight flickered in those dark eyes. "I can't even fathom anyone else being as beautiful as you," she whispered.

Natalia offered Olivia a shy smile. "Are you just trying to score points?" she teased, her cheeks coloring again.

"Is it working?" Olivia asked; mischief dancing in liquid jade.

"Hardly," Natalia answered drolly.

"Then, nope, I'm not lookin' to score any points here," Olivia denied.

An eyebrow vaulted. "What are you lookin' to do?"

"Nothing—," Olivia whispered, as she swept dark tendrils from Natalia's face. "I just know true beauty when I see it. I've always thought God broke the mold when He created you," she said softly.

"Somehow I doubt that thought always lacked cynicism," Natalia said wryly.

Olivia laughed, conceding the point—sometimes it had been thought in exasperation. "But I did, in fact, think He broke the mold," she reiterated, "And now you're tellin' me there are two of you?" The tone in her voice was one of sheer disbelief. "Can't say as I blame Him though, for wanting two such perfect beauties; one for me, and one to keep for Himself, but—"

"Something tells me you'd make a first-rate snake-charmer," Natalia interrupted with a grin.

Olivia's mouth gaped open, and an exasperated grunt spilled out. "I'm wounded," she declared; dramatically thumping her hands against her chest, as if to protect her heart.

"What you are, is a shameless flirt," Natalia playfully accused.

"You got me there," Olivia laughed, "but… it's different with you, Natalia," she declared, her expression turning serious, as she searched those dark eyes. "With you, I'm just… I'm learning to say out loud, the things I've been forced to keep to myself all these months. You have no idea how amazing it feels to finally be able to tell you how beautiful you are," she whispered, her fingers tangling in raven tresses, as her lips met softly with Natalia's again. "God, you're so beautiful…"

The whispered compliments made Natalia feel cherished, but also a bit self-conscious. She wasn't accustomed to anyone lavishing such attention upon her. Attempting to dissuade any further utterances of a similar nature, she smiled against Olivia's mouth as they kissed. "Well, you'd better not ever mistake her for me," she teased, knowing the sheer implausibility of such an occurrence. "I'll kick both your asses, just like I did Nicky's," she warned.

Olivia released her from the kiss with a laugh. "Gus couldn't tell the two of you apart?"

"Let's just say… he learned the difference really quickly," Natalia laughed.

"Natalia! What did you do to him?" Olivia's eyes widened, in shock and awe, drawing another laugh from Natalia.

"Nastassia slapped him, and I, well… I kicked him somewhere he didn't soon forget," Natalia grinned. "He was a lot more careful about sneaking kisses after that," she said proudly.

"I'll bet," Olivia laughed. "Poor guy," she empathized.

"I know, right?" Natalia chuckled. "Believe me, he didn't beg for sex for a quite while after that," she grinned.

"I can't imagine why," Olivia said wryly.

"Probably because he didn't know what he was missing yet."

Natalia rolled her eyes, and Olivia laughed with her. "Ah… pre first-time sex," she said knowingly.

"Exactly."

As their laughter slowly waned, Natalia released a pensive sigh. "I probably shouldn't have been so hard on him," she admitted. "I mean, we were at school, so we were wearing uniforms; and even our parents couldn't tell us apart sometimes. From the time we were babies, they color-coded us to keep from getting us confused," she laughed.

Olivia's face held a curious and slightly indignant expression. "Color-coded you?" Who ever heard of such a thing!

"Yeah," Natalia chuckled, shaking her head. "I was blue and Nastassia was red. All of our clothes were marked with tiny knots of sewing thread on the tags or in the hems, and… Mama used permanent magic marker to put corresponding dots on our right big toes," she explained.

"And that worked?" Olivia sounded incredulous.

"Well… it did until we got a little older, and figured out that if we scrubbed hard enough, the markings would come off." Natalia grinned triumphantly. "Eventually we realized that permanent wasn't really permanent, which was why Mama had to keep re-marking us every few days. So we eliminated the remnants of marker, and switched up our clothes so we both had red and blue dots. It drove Mama crazy for days every time we did that to her," she laughed.

A proud grin trickled across Olivia's face. "See… I told ya there was a little bit of the devil in you," she winked.

"Not gonna lie," Natalia chuckled, "the two of us were quite a force when we put our devilish little heads together."

Olivia laughed. "Sounds like the two of you were quite a handful," she observed.

"Oh, yeah," Natalia chortled, "What one of us wasn't thinking about, the other was already doing."

"Your poor Mother," Olivia chuckled.

"I know, right?" Natalia grinned. Her heart felt light. God, it felt good to reminisce about Nastassia. She hadn't told a soul about her family in nearly twenty years. "And remember, she had four other children to chase after; and believe me, my Father was no help."

The expression on Olivia's face was priceless. "I can't even imagine—"

"What? You don't think you could handle two Emma's, and four other little ones running around?" Natalia laughed.

"Shoot me now," Olivia said, feigning exasperation.

Natalia just laughed.

"So… why wasn't your Father a help to her?" Olivia asked, curious. She knew nothing of the man really, but it seemed incongruent with her own experience, given that her own father had been such a vital part of her daily life until his untimely death.

Natalia shrugged her shoulders. "That's just the way it is in my culture," she answered. "Men consider looking after the children to be 'women's work', just like keeping the house, cooking, you know, domestic things," she explained.

Olivia was annoyed by the notion. It sounded like indentured servitude to her. It was one thing to pay someone to do those things—that was a business contract of sorts; but to have it demanded or even expected simply because one was married and female, well, that just didn't set well with her. "And what is considered 'men's work'?" she asked, tight-lipped, as she willfully stifled her anger.

A soft smile spread across Natalia's face. She knew Olivia was angered by the notion. Olivia was good at hiding her emotions, but not good enough to hide them from her. "It's a man's responsibility to be the head of the family, and to work to support his wife and children, and even his parents, if necessary," she explained.

"So… how do gender roles work with us?" Olivia wondered aloud.

"I don't know," Natalia admitted, with the shrug of one shoulder, "but we seem to have worked it out without even thinking about it," she pointed out.

"I think we can do better," Olivia declared. She hated the thought of Natalia taking on the role of the proverbial housewife. Yes, Olivia helped with the laundry and dishes. Sometimes. But this conversation made her realize that she needed to do far more than that; and a lot more often.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, I don't ever want you to feel like it's your duty to take care of Emma and me, or to do all the household chores on your own," Olivia answered.

Natalia opened her mouth to protest, but Olivia stopped her with the raising of one finger. Her mouth clamped shut, and she listened.

"You're so amazing, Natalia. You anticipate my every need, at home as well as at work. Sometimes I haven't even realized what I need yet, and you're already there, solving my dilemma. I love that about you," Olivia said sincerely. "But I don't ever want you to feel as though the things you do for me and for Emma are _expected_."

"Olivia, I work for you," Natalia said, stating the obvious. "Of course you expect things of me."

"Well, yeah, I expect you to do your job, but…" Olivia struggled to find the words. She didn't need a maid or a housewife; but she certainly couldn't say that—not without sounding like an elitist bitch. There was nothing wrong with being either of those things; but Natalia was so much more. She always had been, and Olivia wanted her to know that; but she didn't want to hurt her or demean the jobs Natalia had held in the past, or the loving things she did for them at home. "Look, I want us to be equal partners, Natalia—both at home and at work. I want you to expect things of me, too. I want you to expect that I'll treat you with respect." She needed Natalia to really know that, especially after the way she had behaved with Josh the night previous. "I want you to expect me to give back to you, as much as I receive. I want you to expect me to pull my own weight at home, as much as I do at the office. I want you to expect me to pick up my own dirty socks, and yell at me if I don't; instead of just picking them up for me." The teasing smile on Olivia's lips warmed Natalia from the inside out.

"Love means never yelling about dirty socks, Olivia." Natalia's voice was soft and playful, as she grinned. "Didn't you know that?"

Olivia's smile was slightly demure, as she glanced at Natalia through thick brown lashes. "So… every time you picked up my dirty socks, you were telling me you loved me?"

"That's exactly what I was telling you." Natalia's voice was soft and warm, as she gently touched Olivia's cheek.

"You must love me an awful lot," Olivia grinned.

"More than you can even imagine." Natalia sealed her declaration with a slow, meaningful kiss.

"Okay, fess up… What other mischief did the two of you get into?" They had been laughing and talking about Natalia and Nastassia's antics for the better part of an hour, as they lingered over wine and dinner. Natalia regaled Olivia with a litany of asinine activities—all of them dreamed up by Nastassia.

An impromptu game of ice hockey on a frozen swimming pool when they were eight—weren't there laws about draining or covering those up? The ice cracked, Natalia slipped and busted her lower lip open. It's a damned good thing they hadn't fallen through!

Next in line was a story about a white cat and blue food coloring—they wanted to know what would happen, with just a few tiny drops… They were seven, and they had blue fingers for a week. The kids at school called them the Smurf Twins for weeks thereafter. The ensuing bath for said kitty was even more comical, with the exception of poor Natalia and her tangle with kitty's claws—that's where she'd earned the little scar that still graced her torso, just underneath what was now her right breast. Olivia was certainly looking forward to kissing it, and making it all better.

The scar on Natalia's left knee came from a tangle with a barbed-wire fence when they were twelve, and running away a group of neighborhood boys—it had been Nastassia's brilliant idea to pummel the boys with water balloons from the roof of their friend Kaleigh's house. She hadn't thought it through enough to realize that eventually, they would have to go home…

And then there was something about a jump rope, a Big Wheel, a huge hill, and Natalia gasping for air near the bottom, when the jump rope tangled around the spoke, dragging her cinched neck up against it—they were five, and Natalia would have choked to death had Dante not come to her rescue.

Oh, but the _Pièce de résistance_ came one sultry Fourth of July evening, when they were ten—an entire strip of Ladyfinger firecrackers being ignited under Abuela's lawn chair, as they sat in their front yard, waiting for darkness to shroud them and the neighborhood fireworks display to commence. It nearly gave the poor old woman a heart attack, causing her to fall out of her chair—and it garnered Natalia a burned forefinger and thumb, and two mischievous little girls the spanking of a lifetime. That had been yet another of Nastassia's brilliant ideas, and true to form, it had ended with Natalia being injured. It had taken Natalia until this recounting of their antics to realize the pattern, and she and Olivia shared a good laugh about it.

In answer to Olivia's question about their "other mischief," Natalia confessed, "Oh, we took each other's tests all the time."

"Did you really?" Olivia couldn't believe Natalia would do such a thing.

"Yeah…" Natalia laughed. "Nastassia is way better at science than I am, and I'm much better at history, so in junior high and high school we traded off on test days. Same with math and English. I'm much better at writing and grammar than she is, but she's all over geometry; which I never understood. It helped out a lot that we wore uniforms, and that the administration purposely separated us in our classes. We had mostly the same teachers, just different hours. I guess they were afraid we would torment the teachers if we were together," she laughed. "If they'd been smart, they would've put us in the same classes, so we couldn't trade off."

Olivia laughed with her at the irony of the administration's failed plan. "Did you ever get caught?" she asked.

"No. Not while I was still in school. We just made sure not to talk in class on test days. Our friends would've known the difference." Natalia grinned, drawing a smile from Olivia. "But I imagine our History and English teachers were a bit baffled by her slumping grades during junior year," she answered honestly. "We did get suspended after that incident with Nicky, though," she admitted. "He would've been suspended right along with us if he'd been a student there. Instead, he was forcefully removed from the premises, and threatened with arrest if he ever returned. He never did."

"Wow, that seems harsh," Olivia opined.

"Not for Catholic school," Natalia reported. "We had a 'three foot' rule, meaning no physical contact whatsoever," she explained. "And kissing definitely broke that rule."

"Wait a minute," Olivia said, halting the conversation with the raising of her hand, "You went to Catholic school?"

Taking a sip of her wine, Natalia nodded. "Mmm, yeah, my father wouldn't have it any other way."

"So… your father put six kids through private school, working as an auto mechanic?" Olivia remembered Natalia mentioning something about growing up around motor oil and exhaust fumes.

"Yeah, money was tight growing up, but my parents sacrificed other things, because a Catholic education was so important to them," Natalia explained.

"I know what it cost to put one kid in private school, so I can't even fathom how they could afford it," Olivia said, baffled.

"Well, I can guarantee you the tuition at St. Joseph's was way cheaper than Lincoln Prep. Plus, we were members at the Parish, and there was a discount for multiple kids, so by the time Sierra went to kindergarten, there were enough of us that she was free," Natalia grinned.

Olivia chuckled. "Seriously?"

"Yeah," Natalia laughed. "They had to reevaluate the rules when my friend Kaleigh's family managed to have more kids that were free than they did paid," she grinned. "Something about the law of diminishing returns…"

Olivia laughed, and considered the applicability of that particular law of economics. "Yeah, that fits, at least on a theoretical level," she agreed.

"It was easier to tell us apart away from school—especially once we got older. Nastassia was always more fashionable than me. Perfect hair, perfect nails, the perfect outfit; she had it all. She spent all of her babysitting money on clothes and shoes and fashion magazines," Natalia reported. "I never cared about any of that. I was happy in a pair of old jeans and my Cubs jersey."

A deliberate eyebrow arched in interest. "Any chance I might catch a glimpse of you in that jersey?" Olivia's voice was low, almost sultry, as those piercing jade eyes raked over Natalia's body. The overall effect of that hedonistic gaze sent waves of heat coursing through Natalia's veins.

"If you play your cards right…" Natalia surprised herself when the low, sultry cadence of her voice matched Olivia's.

Olivia's body pulsed in response. Every single nerve ending hoped Natalia would wear that jersey—and nothing else—to bed for her someday. "I'm nothing, if not a master with a deck of cards," she intoned, her index finger lightly teasing the palm of Natalia's upturned hand. Two could definitely play at this game.

Natalia cleared her throat and shifted in her seat, drawing a grin from Olivia. "Am I making you nervous?" The flirtation in her tone was palpable.

"Umm… nervous isn't exactly what I'd call it." Natalia took another sip of her wine, but it only served to make her body warmer. She mumbled something in Spanish under her breath, and forced her thoughts to the evening's initial wine tasting.

Olivia had been so proud of her. She challenged Natalia to take what she had learned, and tell her how the wine would taste before sampling it. Natalia checked the color—it was dark, but not as deep as the wine they had shared the evening prior. It smelled of oak and sandalwood, and something fruity—cherry, perhaps? And it was heavy, it clung to the glass when she swirled it, though not as ardently. Based upon her observations, she had surmised that it would be smooth, full-bodied, but not as heavy as the previous wine**, and it would be slightly fruity. Olivia had rewarded her genius with fervent praise and an absolutely breath-stealing kiss. **

Olivia could see Natalia's pulse throbbing in her neck. "Too much?" she posited, breaking into Natalia's thoughts. "Wanna change the subject?"

"Please—"

Natalia's voice sounded almost desperate, and Olivia quickly shifted gears, easing her distress. "The other night, when you said you wanted to share everything with me… What does everything entail?"

As easy as that, the conversation turned to more romantic themes then, as they talked of their hopes and dreams for the future.

Natalia smiled softly at Olivia, as her dark gaze turned contemplative. "I want so many things for us, Liv," she whispered. "I want family barbecues and picnics in the park, sometimes with our children, and… sometimes alone…" she grinned. The suggestion in her voice was clear. "I want quiet nights in front of the fire; just you and me and a bottle of wine. I wanna fight with you, because a positive outcome will make us stronger, regardless of the issue. And I wanna fight for us, because we're worth the effort. I want… candlelight dinners just like this one—but they don't have to be in a fancy restaurant, our own kitchen would be just as perfect," she clarified. "And I want romantic walks in the moonlight… and I wanna spend all evening kissing you goodnight, before I take you to bed, and make love with you until we fall asleep in one another's arms…"

"You want all that, do ya?" Olivia's eyebrow was arched, and that smile teased at the corners of her mouth.

"I do," Natalia quietly confirmed; tracing Olivia's lower lip with her fingertip. She knew it all sounded ridiculously sappy, but she didn't care. "And I know you're scared, Liv. I am, too… but I want you… I wanna share everything with you—including my body." It wasn't the first time she had confessed such desire, but it was the first time she had worded it so bluntly, and the blatant honesty of it scared her a little more than she thought it would.

Olivia nodded her head timidly. "I'm not just scared, Natalia. I'm completely terrified," she confessed; a nervous laugh escaping her lungs. "But I know that I love you, and—"

Natalia halted her words with the pressing of two fingers against Olivia's lips. "Stop, okay?" she said softly. "I have an idea…"

"What's that?" Olivia asked, sounding hopeful.

"What do you say we just… we take sex completely off the table," Natalia suggested.

Looking at Natalia like she had three heads, Olivia blinked twice. "What?" Oh, that was not what she was going for at all!

"Just hear me out, okay?" Natalia said, trying to sound reassuring.

Slack-jawed, Olivia nodded her agreement.

"Honestly, Honey, I think we're both expending way too much energy thinking about it," Natalia said bluntly. "Wondering when it will happen, making excuses when we're in the moment, and one of us pulls back." She didn't mention that it was invariably Olivia who pulled back—placing blame wouldn't help either of them. Besides, she had to admit that if Olivia hadn't stopped the few times they had come close, she might have been the one pulling back, because she was equally as scared—just for different reasons, she surmised. "I just… I think we should make an agreement right now, that it's okay if we stop, whenever we stop, and that neither of us has to apologize or make excuses. And maybe we could even agree that we won't, until you move into my room," she proposed.

"You mean, no pressure," Olivia interpreted, sounding tremendously relieved.

"No pressure," Natalia confirmed. "We agreed you wouldn't move into my room until we had furniture that neither of us had ever shared with anyone else, right?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"And you're okay with that?"

Catching Natalia's gaze, Olivia bit her bottom lip, adorably. She couldn't believe that she had agreed to that, but she wouldn't take back her word. "I have to be honest with you, Natalia—I loved waking up with you in my arms this morning," she said softly, remembering how beautiful Natalia had looked in the early morning light, "but yes, I can live with our agreement."

Natalia smiled at Olivia's skillful manipulation of the question. The expression on Olivia's face told Natalia she wasn't exactly okay with the arrangement, but she was too honorable to go back on her word. Natalia would never take that away from her. She had a fleeting thought that perhaps they could just sleep on the sofa, before her mouth started producing words again. "So we'll have a couple of months where there's no pressure at all," she reasoned. "And maybe that'll give us both time to work through our fears."

"I could use some time for that," Olivia admitted, almost bashfully.

"So it sounds like a good plan?" Natalia sought Olivia's agreement.

"Yeah, it does…" Olivia quietly agreed; eyes tracing Natalia's face again. She smiled. "Natalia?"

"Yeah?"

"Maybe we could just sleep on the sofa?" Olivia's voice was cautiously hopeful.

Natalia just laughed. Great minds and all…

"So… what else do you wanna share with me?" Olivia was asking, when Luciano arrived with two dishes of spumoni and dessert spoons. They thanked him kindly, and Olivia's attention turned back to Natalia as she awaited an answer.

"I want babies with you…" Natalia's tone was forthright.

"Babies?" Olivia choked on a mouthful of ice cream. She swallowed. Hard. "You want… babies? With me?" Her voice was filled with skepticism.

Noting the change in Olivia's demeanor, Natalia propped her chin on her right elbow; peering into the hotelier's eyes. "Of course I want babies with you. Someday," she quietly reiterated. "Why wouldn't I?" she asked; sounding confused.

"I just… I—" Olivia sighed; her head swimming with uncertainty.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Natalia quietly asked; voice filled with concern, as she lightly traced a finger along the outline of her partner's face. "Talk to me…"

Olivia drew in a deep breath, as she attempted to gather her scattered thoughts; then exhaled slowly. "With Emma… for the first time in my life, I managed to do something completely right," she quietly explained; "and I'm just… I'm afraid I won't get that lucky twice in a lifetime."

Natalia gently cupped Olivia's cheek, as she searched familiar eyes now shadowed with fear and uncertainty. "You are a wonderful mother, Olivia," she declared. "Not just to Emma, but to Ava, too. And you've been amazing with Rafe—all the things you've done to help him, and the way you've taken care of me, so that I could be there for him."

"I love Rafe, Natalia," Olivia declared. "Not only because he belongs to you and Gus, but because he's a good kid. He loves Emma like a little sister, and he's good to her. Sure, he's made his share of mistakes—but who hasn't?" she asked rhetorically; remembering all the misdeeds of her own past. "I know once we get him out of that place, he'll work hard at becoming the kind of man his father would be proud of, and I know he'll succeed, with our love and support."

"And that, Olivia Spencer, is exactly why I want to have babies with you," Natalia whispered.

"Why?" Olivia inquired; smiling softly at the raven haired beauty beside her.

"Because even though you don't really ascribe to my beliefs, you understand the healing power of forgiveness, faith, and redemption," Natalia elucidated. "While you don't excuse his actions, you're willing to look beyond the mistakes Rafe made, to see the vulnerability of the boy who made them, and you have faith in his ability to change for the better. That's what good mothers do, Olivia. They love unconditionally; while they encourage, and sometimes even demand, positive change."

"Thank you," Olivia whispered sincerely; her eyes welling up with tears. She cleared her throat, smiling at Natalia. "So… tell me about these babies you want us to have," she encouraged. "How many do you want? Do you want boys or girls?"

Natalia sifted her fingers through Olivia's soft chestnut locks. "Well… we have a lot of rooms around the farmhouse that need filling." She smiled, even as Olivia groaned. "And I would love to have another little girl—one who looks exactly like you."

"Uh-uh," Olivia disagreed, shaking her head, "she has to look just like you." She touched Natalia's cheek with her finger. "With beautiful dark brown eyes, and baby dimples."

"You like my dimples." It wasn't a question.

Olivia leaned closer. "I love your dimples." Her finger under Natalia's chin guided a perfect dimple closer, and she kissed it, teasing it with her tongue. And then she drew bow-like lips to her for a kiss, as well.

When their kiss ended, Natalia smiled at her. "I've shared all of my dreams for us with you…" she quietly noted. "Now it's your turn…" she prodded. "What are the rest of your dreams for us, Olivia?"

Olivia contemplated the question for a moment; then smiled softly. "I want… to take you on romantic dates, and I wanna lie in bed, holding you after we make love, talking about our day, or making plans for our future. I want to hold you close when you dream… and even closer if you ever have reason to cry. I want to take you on romantic vacations and pamper you until you're spoiled. And… I wanna bake cookies with you," she laughed softly, the tips of her lips forming that barely-there smile; eliciting a soft smile from Natalia in return. "I want to build snowmen… I mean, snowwomen," she grinned, "with you and our children, and then drink hot cocoa by the fire in the winter, just like we did with Emma the other day, and… I want to take our family fishing at the pond in the springtime and swimming in the ocean in the summer, or for hikes in the mountains in the fall…"

"Hiking? Fishing?"

"Yeah. Hiking and Fishing," Olivia repeated enthusiastically.

"I didn't know you were such a nature girl," Natalia teased. "I just… I really had no idea you were like, the outdoors type. I didn't know—"

"I'm indoor-outdoor. Olivia Spencer: Woman for All Seasons," Olivia boasted playfully; puffing out her chest in mock pride. "Is that a problem?"

"No—," Natalia grinned, "I kinda like it."

A slow smile crept across Olivia's lips. "Good," she announced, "Because there's so much I want to show you. I want to share San Cristobel with you, and I want…" She was getting too far ahead of herself.

"You want what, Olivia?"

"Nothing—," Olivia exhaled; shadows brushing across jade, as she attempted to sweep the thought from her mind.

"It's not nothing," Natalia gently argued. "Those expressive eyes of yours always give you away."

Olivia smiled softly. "You know me too well," she whispered fondly.

Natalia smiled and nodded her head in agreement. "So spill it, Spencer," she said. Her tone was teasing; her intent, serious.

"I—um—I want… to marry you there… in paradise."

"You… you want to marry me?" It made Natalia happier than she ever could've imagined, just knowing that Olivia wanted to share that commitment with her.

"Someday, when you're ready…" Olivia's eyes danced with the joyous anticipation of it all. She never thought she would want to be married again, but Emma's comment that afternoon made her see that marrying Natalia was exactly what she wanted. Someday—when they were both ready.

"And when is it that I'll be ready?" Natalia's tone was both cautious and curious.

"When Rafe accepts us," Olivia said forthrightly.

Natalia smiled and nodded her head in understanding. Olivia knew her far too well, and she loved it. "Sunday is a food day at the prison," she reported. "I'm thinking that will be a good time to tell him."

Olivia's smile radiated into her eyes. Natalia was going to tell him! "So, what, you're gonna ply him with his favorite foods, and then drop the bomb?" Her tone was light and playful, but the conjecture was serious.

"That about sums it up," Natalia chuckled. "He'll be relaxed and in a good mood," she reasoned.

"That's kinda devious," Olivia grinned. "I like it!"

Natalia laughed. "I'm glad you appreciate my devious side."

"Sweetheart, I appreciate all your sides." Olivia's voice held its usual flirtatiousness.

"Sweet-talker." Natalia's cheeks flushed, drawing a laugh from Olivia.

"I thought maybe you and Emma could go with me…" Natalia's suggestion was tentative, and she watched Olivia with measured intent as she waited for a response.

"Oh!" Olivia exclaimed, surprised by the request, though not unpleasantly. "Well… I think that's a wonderful idea."

"I think it'll be helpful, anyway," Natalia shrugged. "I hold no illusions that my son will be completely accepting of us—at least not right from the start," she said honestly.

"So… he'll be less likely to cause a scene if Emma is there?" Olivia postulated.

"Well, yes, but that's not my reasoning," Natalia replied. "I was thinking more along the lines of Emma bridging the gap. You know… she lives with us, and she sees how we are together. Maybe if Rafe sees how accepting she is of us, and how excited she is that we're together, it'll help open him up to the possibility."

"So you're really gonna tell him. In like, three days." Olivia's tone was confirmatory, rather than questioning.

"I'm really gonna tell him, Olivia," Natalia assured. She reached out, tipping Olivia's chin, drawing liquid jade into her gaze. "I won't hide what I feel for you. Not from anyone, and especially not from Rafe. He won't like it at first, but the sooner he knows, the sooner he'll accept us." She was confident of that fact.

"And in the meantime?"

"In the meantime, I intend to move forward, and share my life with you," Natalia declared. Her steadfast gaze never left Olivia's. "I love my son, and I'll be there for him to help him work through his feelings about us, but I won't let him dictate my life for me."

Olivia felt the urge to pinch herself. "You just made me the happiest woman on the planet."

Natalia's smile was effervescent, as Olivia leaned in to kiss her again.

TBC…

Next Up: Chapter 7.3 – The Outing—Wonderful Surprise


	18. Chapter 7: The Outing Part III

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Phillip Spaulding, Josh, Shayne, Billy, and Bill Lewis, Reva Shayne, Blake Marler, Doris Wolfe, Christina and Remy Boudreau, and Gus "Nicky" Aitoro are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney. The characters of Maxie Jones, Damian Spinelli and Franco are the property of General Hospital, ABC/Disney. The characters of Dr. Carly Manning, Bo Brady, Dr. Daniel Jonas, and Melanie Kiriakis are the joint property of _Days of Our Lives_, Corday Productions, and Sony Entertainment. When reading this update, please keep in mind that the section where mentions of GH and DAYS characters are made was written well over a year ago, and has been chilling in my laptop waiting patiently to become a part of this story. The respective storylines mentioned don't match up with the Guiding Light timeline at all—I just included it for fun. And yes, I _did_ predict that Dr. Dan was the father of Carly's baby, long before it was revealed on DAYS. So typical of soaps to take the lame way out… Melanie should've been Bo's daughter—now _that_ would've created some drama! But anyway, I digress…

Rights to the songs _Gunpowder and Lead_ by Miranda Lambert, _We're Not Gonna Take It_ by Twisted Sister, _Baker Street_ by Gerry Rafferty (may he rest in peace), _Single Ladies_ by _**Beyoncé**_, _There's No Way_ by Alabama, _Family Tradition_ by Hank Williams, Jr., _Sweet Caroline_ by Neil Diamond, _Margaritaville_ by Jimmy Buffett, _Brown-Eyed Girl_ by Van Morrison, and _Wonderful Surprise_ by Shawn Hlookoff from the soundtrack for _Samurai Girl_—an ABC Family Original Picture are owned by their respective writers, artists, production companies, and distributors. Mary Poppins is the property of Walt Disney Productions. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, GH, ABC/Disney, DAYS, Corday Productions, Sony Entertainment, Walt Disney Productions, or any other entity.

Chapter 7 is a chronology of Olivia and Natalia's first official date, as well as the events and conversations leading up to it. Some of these events and conversations are told via flashback. I have endeavored to make it clear when the story is shifting from present to past and back again, so I hope that aspect is easy to follow. I have taken creative license, especially with regard to Olivia, in order to create a touch of humor, as well as to add an element of surprise, not only for Natalia, but for the readers, as well. The chapter will be presented in four individual updates over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to provide you all with regular updates throughout the course of my semester. The dialogue in this chapter is original, with the exception of a few lines from the 6.26.2009 episode. I've no doubt y'all will recognize them, even in their altered form. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Finally, a special thanks once again to my fan fiction friend Double O Guest (guestOO) for the opening quote for this chapter. I love it, my friend. Thank you for sharing it with me! And, as always, thank you all for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy…

Rating: Chapter 7.3 is rated R for coarse language and strong sexual innuendo, but subsequent chapters will include NC-17 material.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Need-love cries to God from our poverty; Gift-love longs to serve, or even to suffer for, God; Appreciative love says: "We give thanks to Thee for Thy great glory." Need-love says of a woman "I cannot live without her"; Gift-love longs to give her happiness, comfort, protection—if possible, wealth; Appreciative love gazes and holds its breath and is silent, rejoices that such a wonder should exist even if not for him, will not be wholly dejected by losing her, would rather have it so than never to have seen her at all."

C. S. Lewis; from The Four Loves

Chapter 7.3 – The Outing | Wonderful Surprise:

Dinner had been formal in its setting, gourmet Italian in content, yet amazingly casual in its manner; allowing them to enjoy simply being together. It was intimate and sensuous, replete with the most surprising culinary pleasures, including absolutely delectable chocolate cannolis for dessert. The sumptuous cuisine and romantic atmosphere were accentuated with subtle touches of hands and fingers, yearning glances that turned into smoldering gazes, softly whispered professions of love, desire, and intent; all of it capped with a slow, romantic dance while they waited for dessert, and long lavish kisses that left them feeling relaxed, yet wanting more.

More delightful than the cuisine was their conversation that flowed seamlessly with laughter and sharing, seasoned with the occasional weighty emotion, as Natalia talked of her family. Olivia was right there with her, showing her the same empathy and encouragement that Natalia had shown her the previous afternoon.

As they talked, they shared nibbles of one another's entrées—a morsel of steak or chicken, the sweetness of a perfectly ripened strawberry, proffered in exchange for a kiss that lingered far longer than the delightful flavors of the food.

It was a slow and sensual experience, enriching the savory aromas and robust flavors of the delectable cuisine, accenting the harmonizing essence of the wine, the taste of the other's mouths and tongues, and the innate sensuality of proffering sustenance to one another's bodies. Olivia had never experienced anything so decidedly erotic as feeding Natalia with her fingers—and Natalia didn't even have words to describe the sensual give and take of the experience. They both only knew they wanted more of this simple, yet sensual way of being together.

Four hours later, after having shared a toast with Giancarlo and Luciano, where they were wished the blessing of a long and happy life together, much like Giancarlo shared with his beloved wife, Isabella, they thanked the gentlemen for a memorable dining experience and bid them goodnight. And as they left _Bella Mia's_, walking hand-in-hand, they had never felt closer, more intimate, with one another.

While they waited for their car, Natalia gathered Olivia into her arms; sharing the warmth of her body. Nuzzling against Olivia's nose, the warmth of her breath as it drifted across Olivia's lips proved a stark contrast against the chill of the February night. "Y'know, a few hours ago, I would've said it would be impossible for you to top last night's dinner…"

"But…" A playfully seductive grin ghosted Olivia's lips as jade eyes twinkled in the moonlight, drawing those dimples out along with Natalia's smile.

"But I would've been wrong," Natalia quietly conceded. "This… what we shared tonight… was the most romantic dinner I've ever shared with anyone." Her voice was a low whisper, as her lips lingered against Olivia's mouth, barely brushing them with their soft warmth.

"It was for me, too, Natalia, and I'm glad I shared it with you." Olivia's voice was soft, almost demure, as she gazed at Natalia through thick lashes, before urging those full lips to meet more forcefully with her own.

* * *

Their intertwined hands nestled securely in Natalia's lap, Olivia eased back out onto Fifth Street, retracing her path to Jefferson where she would head West rather than East, making their way to the next destination on her agenda. She wouldn't tell Natalia where they were going; instead, distracting her with talk of her family once again.

"Thank you for sharing so much about your family with me tonight. It really meant a lot to me." Olivia's voice was affectionate and sincere, as she tightened her hold on Natalia's hand, then released. "It still doesn't feel right to me, the way they treated you, but I understand a little better, the gravity of your father's expectation of respect."

Natalia offered her a wobbly smile. She still hurt, thinking about it, but she knew nothing could change the past. "It means a lot to me that you're willing to suspend judgment, even though you don't agree," she said quietly. "Harboring bitterness about it, especially after all these years, would just make me miserable," she reasoned. "I don't wanna be miserable—I wanna be happy. I _am_ happy—with you." Her smile perked up, and dimples bloomed.

They drove in companionable silence for a few minutes then. Miraculously, Olivia managed to skate through every light along Fifth Street, and quickly found West Jefferson. Navigating the left-hand turn with measured practice, she glanced at Natalia, and taking in the full-force of those dimples, her heart skipped a beat.

"It felt good to finally talk about my family, Olivia," Natalia confessed. "But I need you to promise me something…"

"Anything—"

"Promise me that you won't try to find them." Natalia's voice was quavering, but her words were resolute. "I don't think I could survive it if they came back into my life, only for me to lose them again."

"Why would you lose them again? You've done well for yourself, Natalia. You've more than prov—" Olivia's tone was confused, but the expression on Natalia's face quickly clarified the issue, and she changed thoughts mid-sentence. "Oh, you mean us." It wasn't a question.

Natalia nodded. "If my father couldn't forgive a teenage pregnancy, he would never accept our relationship."

"And yet you would still want to be with me." Olivia knew her supposition was true from the expression in Natalia's dark eyes, and her voice filled with disbelieving amazement.

"Without a doubt in my mind," Natalia adamantly declared. "Even if I knew I could have them back tomorrow, I would still choose you, Olivia. I hope you really know that," she said softly.

Olivia's heart swelled. I do…" she murmured. "And I promise, I won't try to find them," she assured, even as she silently acknowledged that Natalia knew her far too well—finding them was exactly what she would have done, had Natalia's request not been issued.

"Thank you for understanding," Natalia quietly intoned.

Olivia squeezed Natalia's hand again; an unspoken reassurance. "Your needs will always come first for me, Natalia," she said softly. And then a lilting chuckle escaped her lips, "You should probably mark that down in your calendar… February nineteenth, two thousand nine: the day Olivia Spencer finally learned to be selfless in a relationship."

"It should be declared a national holiday if you ask me," Natalia decreed. Her voice was teasing, mirth dancing in her dark eyes.

Natalia's teasing was greeted by jovial laughter, as Olivia wended her way onto North Rutledge Street, finally turning into a parking lot. "I thought I'd let you hustle me at a few games of pool," she grinned, pulling into an opening between a beat-up Ford pick-up and an equally aesthetically-challenged El Camino in the graveled lot at Farley's Bar.

"_Let_ me," Natalia scoffed. Having had such a wonderful time playing with Olivia against Josh and Jeffrey, she was delighted at the chance to play pool again. "Olivia, please." Her tone was a mix of competitiveness and incredulity, as dark eyes rolled.

Olivia laughed heartily. "That competitive streak of yours is incredibly sexy," she husked. Jade eyes flashed with a mixture of desire and something else Natalia couldn't quite identify.

"Oh, is it now?" Natalia flirted. Releasing her seatbelt, she casually draped her arms around Olivia's neck.

"Uh-huh." Olivia's tone was playful, as she nuzzled Natalia's nose. "And so is your ass when you're bent over taking a shot."

Natalia laughed softly, her dimples emerging. "Is that why we're playing pool tonight? So you can ogle my ass?" She kissed the corner of Olivia's mouth.

"Huh-uh," Olivia denied, playfully nipping at Natalia's lips. "We're playing pool because I know you enjoy it. Witnessing a prime display of your sexy ass is just a delightful little perk," she grinned; earning a playful slap from Natalia. She exhaled a light laugh in response, her thoughts turning a bit more serious. "I was gonna take you bowling, because I know you like that, too, but we're doing your Cosmic Bowling thing with Emma on Saturday. And then I thought about taking you to play on the go-carts and mini-golfing, because you said you've never been. But then I remembered that you always wanted to take Rafe to do those things, so I thought we should wait until he comes home. We'll do the family thing. It'll be good for us. Y'know—give him an opportunity to see us as the family we've become—the family I want us to be, with him included."

Tears collected in Natalia's eyes. "Remember that thing I said you'd be hearing several more times before this night was over?"

A light blush colored Olivia's cheeks, and she nodded her head. "Am I hearing it again right now?"

"You bet you are," Natalia confirmed, her smile soft and warm, as their lips connected in a slow, sweet kiss.

Olivia's eyes scanned the parking lot then, taking inventory. The occasional mini-van or sedan peppered the sea of SUV's and pick-up trucks, some of which sported NRA stickers to match their proudly displayed gun racks, while others declaring "family values" challenged a neighboring HRC sticker. She noted a few sports cars amongst the menagerie, and a flicker of recognition registered as her eyes fell upon a vehicle here and there. "Looks like the whole damn town is here," she reported with a sigh. "Would you rather go someplace else?"

Natalia met Olivia's gaze. "No—" Her tone was resolute, as she shook her head once, very determinedly. "I wanna walk in there, with your hand in mine just like it is right now, and show the whole damn town how much I love you." Laughing, her grin was infectious.

"You're making a real habit out of saying exactly the right thing." Olivia's voice was soft, and she couldn't stop the smile that hijacked her lips. God, she wanted forever with this woman… But what if Natalia changed her mind? The thought pierced her heart, and she willfully shoved it aside, refusing to think about it. Not tonight. Tonight was about Natalia, and showing her in a thousand little ways, exactly how much she loved her.

"I'm just being honest about how I feel," Natalia said simply. "I don't ever wanna hide how much you mean to me—especially after the way you've acknowledged what I mean to you."

"You mean with Giancarlo?" Olivia asked, seeking clarification.

Natalia smiled softly. "Well, yes, there's Giancarlo, too, but… I was thinking more about last night," she expounded. "You basically told the entire staff that you're in love with me when you kissed me the way you did."

"And I don't regret it for a moment," Olivia resolutely declared.

"Despite the fact that Phillip is still a completely loose cannon?" Natalia pressed.

Olivia considered the question for a moment. "Perhaps more _because_ of that very fact," she answered forthrightly.

"I'm not sure what you mean." Natalia's tone begged explanation.

"You were right the other day, when you insisted we not run from Phillip," Olivia admitted. "And I just… I realized that trying to hide the truth about what we mean to each other is just another way of running. It gives him power over us, and more than that, it makes us look like we're ashamed. I don't want that for us, Natalia. I don't want that for our children," she said insistently; drawing another smile and a not-so-chaste kiss from Natalia.

Olivia released a throaty groan as their lips parted, then grinned, her eyes twinkling with mischief. "Can you even imagine the surge of text messages that spread through town last night? I'm surprised the entire wireless network didn't crash."

Natalia laughed, and shoved Olivia playfully. "You're completely incorrigible."

Olivia just laughed, and kissed her again.

* * *

Thursday was clearly the new Friday. Farley's was cracking with energy, bursting at the seams, as they sauntered into the bar, Olivia's hand tucked firmly into Natalia's. The music pounded, rising just over the din of clinking glass and the animated bent of alcohol-fueled chatter, as Miranda Lambert's pissed-off battle cry—something about a dastardly man, shotguns, gunpowder, and lead—exploded from invisible speakers into the air that surrounded them. Sometimes country music sounded more like rock-n-roll, Natalia thought, causing her to ponder the distinction. But then Olivia's lips were at her ear, warming it with her words, and Natalia forgot all about the music.

Checking Natalia's coat at the door, Olivia slipped the claim ticket into the front pocket of her jeans. The denim was only slightly stretched from wear, and deliciously form-fitting in all the right places, leaving Natalia's breath hitching in her chest, as she watched the long, agile fingers skim beneath the fabric. Her own fingers were jealous.

Olivia caught sight of her, and offered her a roguish grin. "What?" she mouthed silently, an adorable blush coloring her cheeks. It made Natalia want to kiss her. But she took a second too long in fulfilling that desire, and Olivia caught her hand, weaving the fingers of their right hands together, as she stood behind her, slightly to the side.

Natalia liked the way that felt—her shoulder nestled between the soft warmth of Olivia's ample breasts; their fingers locked together. Turning her body slightly into Olivia's, their eyes met for a brief moment, before Natalia leaned close, seeking the softness of Olivia's mouth. Never before had she instigated such a brazen kiss in public, but nothing had ever felt so natural, so right. She found herself without even a tinge of regret for her forwardness as their lips parted, the warmth of Olivia's eyes meeting her own.

Offering her a soft smile, jade eyes adjusted to the low light, and scanned the room, surveying their surroundings, as a reassuring hand caressed Natalia's upper back.

A portly old man with three days' stubble on his weathered face gnawed on what looked like barbecue chicken wings at a table in the far corner, while a nearby table full of college kids laughed uproariously, as they munched on a shared platter of appetizers and guzzled draft beers like water. Clearly, it was quarter draft night. _Oh, the joys of being a broke college student_, Olivia silently lamented.

Two tables down, a group of middle-aged men sucked down beers as they watched a football game they couldn't hear, on the high-definition television that tantalized them from its perch on the wall. Olivia recalled those days of football, beer, and brawling with the Lewis men when she was married to Josh. She didn't miss those days at all, but she still held a fondness for the raucous brood, and she was glad of Billy's hard-won sobriety. He was a truly good man, like both his younger brother and his son.

The long, wooden bar was surrounded, pulsing with energy, impatient patrons eagerly waving the cash in their hands. The lone bartender swiped a stray lock of streaky blonde away from her eyes, and then her hands returned to their breakneck speed, uncapping beer bottles, chucking ice, shaking drinks, then pouring and serving, before handling the cash transaction. She looked harried, but the precision with which she moved told Olivia she was no stranger to keeping such pace.

Her eyes fell to others in the room—there were people in every nook and cranny, it seemed. A young couple nestled near the jukebox, kissing, as the man's hand boldly inched up the woman's outer thigh beneath the hem of her black and white polka dotted dress. With a few exceptions, like the college kids, the young couple by the jukebox, and a cute, dark-haired young man in khaki's and a button-down shirt twirling an adorable little blonde in a red dress around the dance floor, the other patrons were essentially nondescript—a veritable sea of Wranglers, boots, cowboy hats, and flannel, with a smattering of baseball caps and matching jerseys—mostly the Chicago Cubs—thrown in for good measure. And then there was the one brave soul, wearing a Cardinal's jersey. She wondered how he had managed to not get his ass kicked. She shook her head and smiled—Springfield, for all its political pompousness, sometimes really was just a small, Midwestern town.

Setting her assessment of attire aside, Olivia's mind quickly mapped the most prudent path through the crowd, and placing her left hand firmly against the small of Natalia's back, she gently guided her forward.

There was that hand again, warm and gentle against her back. It made Natalia feel safe and treasured. And with that kind of security surrounding her, it was easy to allow Olivia to propel her into the rowdy crowd of strangers.

Heads turned from every direction as they weaved their way toward the bar; their linked fingers seeming far less of a draw to other patrons than the fact that two beautiful women had just arrived on the scene.

Oblivious to the attention drawn to them, they focused only on one another; silent conversation carrying through the smoldering gazes and absorbing kisses they shared as they waited for their turn to order.

The looming threat of loaded shotguns gave way to staunch defiance against the establishment, as grating sounds of Twisted Sister began to screech through the speakers. Mouths parted as the raucous cacophony crashed through their little bubble, and Natalia sighed, frustrated. Country music baffled her, with its sometimes indistinct characteristics; but she had to admit, it was growing on her. And it was a damned sight better than this crap, she thought; wishing the DJ's equipment would break. Then they could listen to the jukebox—from her days of working at Farley's she knew there was a treasure-trove of great music to be found inside that old relic.

Her ponderings were instantaneously swept aside when they moved forward, and Olivia pressed against her body from behind. She could feel Olivia's breasts pressing into her upper back—the peaks were hard, and they made Natalia tingle in places she dared not acknowledge, as Olivia's hands on the bar trapped Natalia between the wooden ledge and the soft curves and maddening heat of that sinuous body. Mouth against Natalia's ear, Olivia was asking what she would like to drink. Her voice was loud—it had to be, to compensate for the raucous clamor—but to Natalia, it felt like a whisper. The warmth of Olivia's breath against her skin made her quiver in places she never knew had feeling; suffusing her body with impossible heat. She drew in a strangled breath, even as her body trembled from Olivia's touch, and answered as best she could.

Placing their order, Olivia grinned at Natalia's flustered state, and nipped playfully at her ear, as they waited for their drinks.

The salacious things Olivia murmured against her ear as they waited, caused Natalia's body to flush with heat yet again, and by the time the bartender returned with their bottles of beer, she was certain the entire bar knew what Olivia had been saying, just from the rising color in her cheeks.

While Gerry Rafferty was crooning about dreams of buyin' some land, giving up the booze, and the one-night-stands for life in a quiet little town, the bartender's eyes flickered knowingly, and she grinned at Olivia, as she passed the bottles across the bar and loudly announced the pending charge.

Olivia caught that knowing glance, and remembering their conversation on that ladies night that seemed so long ago, she offered her a smirk that told her she couldn't have been more wrong, as she claimed Natalia's mouth for a show-n-tell kiss. And then she arched an eyebrow at the bartender, as she dug down into her front pocket, fishing out the wad of cash she had shoved in there before locking her purse in the trunk of the Nissan.

Natalia watched the expedition, and thought it the sexiest thing in the world to witness the sophisticated hotelier digging around in the pocket of those form-fitting jeans, searching for elusive cash. It reminded her of a nervous teenaged boy on a first date—though Olivia was certainly no boy. Disarming in its teasing innocence, it made Natalia want to kiss her again. The image of kissing Olivia was anything but innocent, though, and it made Natalia blush yet again.

Slipping a bill from the rediscovered bundle of cash, Olivia handed it over, telling the bartender to keep the change. Receiving an appreciative smile and equally enthusiastic "thank you" in response, she hooked the beer bottles between her fingers. "You're welcome," she practically yelled above the cacophony, nodding her acknowledgment, as she reclaimed Natalia's hand, and led her away from the congestion at the bar.

They hit the dance floor with perfect timing, as _Beyoncé_started carrying on about singles ladies and putting a ring on it. Natalia's eyes lit up, and she turned to Olivia, dimples in full bloom. "Dance with me."

Olivia smiled. She couldn't deny the request—she couldn't deny this woman anything.

The dance floor quickly flooded with other dancers, and Olivia and Natalia blended in with the crowd. Expertly holding their beer bottles in the fingers of her left hand, Olivia used her right to hold Natalia close; their bodies shifting together, as they moved to the seductive beat of the music.

Olivia's body exuded self-assurance, almost an air of cockiness, as she danced in playful circles around Natalia, exaggeratingly acting out the words to the song; that seductive grin teasing at the corners of her mouth.

An arched eyebrow wrought challenge from Natalia, causing that grin to erupt into a full-blown smile, and then they were laughing together, as Olivia pulled Natalia close again; their bodies molding together as Olivia claimed her mouth, kissing her.

There were hoots and hollers, of course, from a few crass, drunken men, and the occasional judgmental stare, but neither of them noticed; nor did they care.

The laughter in their kiss was rich but fleeting, quickly fading into a slow caressing of soft mouths, as the pounding beat melted into the gentle stream of piano, and Alabama began crooning about the complete and utter impossibility of making it through even a day without the woman you love. Moving their bodies in time with the music, Olivia's heart pounded against Natalia's chest as the words seeped into her awareness. She nuzzled into Natalia's neck, silently acknowledging that nothing had ever felt so true—she wouldn't survive a day without Natalia, and she knew how lucky she was to hold a love so right and true. And the heat of her tears burned beneath tightly closed eyelids, as she silently willed them to stay at bay. She pulled Natalia impossibly closer, craving the nearness of her; and when she murmured a deeply emotional "I love you" against Natalia's ear, she found her sentiments reflected back to her in their kiss, as Natalia enveloped her in waiting arms.

* * *

A loud crack announced the collision of the cue ball against the ominous eight ball that held Olivia's fate within the exactitude of its velocity. Olivia held an anticipatory breath, though waiting wasn't necessary—the expert precision with which it struck, instantaneously told her that she'd lost yet another round of pool. The winning ball glided across the smooth green plane of the pool table as if floating on air, sinking with formidable ease into the right corner pocket, even as the cue ball finished its mocking backspin. Natalia was clearly a master at this game.

Flailing her arms in the air, Natalia let out an uncharacteristic whooping sound as she danced in celebration of her fourth victory in as many games. Olivia Freakin' Spencer was goin' down!

They had been lucky, in that the game room at Farley's hadn't been as crowded or as noisy as the bar area. They easily found an open table, deposited their beers, and sought out the perfect pool cues. Only one of the four pool tables had been in play when they arrived, allowing them to indulge in uninterrupted play for several consecutive games. The other active table was occupied by two couples, who looked to be about college age, playing doubles. Olivia had grinned to herself as she remembered playing doubles against Josh and Jeffrey—watching Natalia kick some serious ass, and walk away with an impressive stash of cold hard cash. And then Olivia remembered the brush of Natalia's fingers against her chest, as she had snatched that cash away from her, declaring that it was for their "cookie jar," and it made her heart skip a beat. Memories…

"Good thing there's no cash on the line, huh, Olivia?" Shawn, the scraggly-haired blond college guy who looked like he was wearing his pajama bottoms, ribbed Olivia good-humoredly. His buddy Stephan, who was dressed much more appropriately for a public appearance, chuckled along with him, as he took a shot at the blue-and-white striped ten ball; easily sinking it into the left side pocket. His girlfriend, Michelle, a cute blue-eyed blonde, squealed and hugged him.

Olivia and Natalia had garnered ogling stares and obvious groans of rapt interest from the Stephan and Shawn, and wary glances from the Michelle and Shawn's girlfriend Lisa, upon their entrance into the room. After the first time Natalia offered to "help" Olivia line up a shot, thus allowing her an opportunity to wrap her body around the hotelier, those groans turned to grunts of arousal—and the first time they shared a kiss, there was the distinct sound of a pool cue hitting the floor behind them, followed by an obvious backhand against flesh, and a corresponding exclamation of physical pain. They never did figure out who had done the yelping.

After that, a sort of unspoken camaraderie had been formed in the room—the guys were clearly in awe of the two of them, while Michelle and Lisa no longer found it necessary to view them as competition, and their glances had turned wholly curious, as they watched Olivia and Natalia together. From that point on, there had been an easy exchange of talk and teasing between the six of them, as they engaged in parallel play.

The smile on Olivia's face matched the glimmer in her eyes, as she watched Natalia, clearly impressed with her woman's mad skills. "Wouldn't be the first time she scammed someone outta their cash at this table," she replied proudly, receiving a collective laugh from the college group, as Natalia grinned at her and continued her impromptu celebration.

Olivia leaned against the bar stool at their high-top table, laughing with gusto at Natalia's animations. Even in the wake of defeat, this woman made her heart race with an amalgam of excitement, love, and desire. A wistful sigh escaped her lungs as she smiled and playfully bowed in deference to Natalia's superiority with a pool cue.

Laughing, Natalia took a drink of her beer, and set the empty bottle back on the table behind Olivia; her body pressing against the hotelier's. Smirking, she said, "Another round?"

Groaning at the teasing contact, Olivia fished four quarters out of her front pocket, and playfully slamming them down on the table, she said, "Rack 'em up."

Leaning deeply into Olivia's body, Natalia kissed her, not so chastely. "My pleasure," she said, grinning devilishly, as she slipped the coins off the table, and sauntered back toward the pool table.

Watching her walk away, Olivia couldn't help the smile that spread across her lips. But before Natalia could drop the quarters into the slots, an announcement from the DJ caught Olivia's attention. She jumped up from the barstool, skidding across the floor to grab Natalia's hand. "Come with me…" she implored excitedly; tugging Natalia's hand lightly.

"Where are we going?"

"Karaoke is about to start," Olivia explained hastily. "I wanna sing to you…" she smiled, turning into an excited teenager right before Natalia's eyes.

"Sing to me?" Natalia parroted; offering Olivia a skeptical expression.

"Yeah—Like Spinelli sang to Maximista, to express his courtly love…"

"What?" Natalia's face wore a confused expression. "Who are Spumoni and Mixmaster?"

Olivia sighed. "No, no, no… Spinelli and Maximista!" she reiterated; shaking her head as she rolled her eyes. "You know… SpinMax—from General Hospital…"

"General Hospital? Since when do you watch soap operas?" Natalia asked; furrowing her brow. "Olivia, are you feeling alright?" she asked; pressing her hand to the hotelier's forehead.

"I'm fine…" Olivia rebuffed; brushing off Natalia's unfounded concern. "And I've watched them ever since my heart surgery," she admitted. "I had a lot of time on my hands while I was recovering," she shrugged. "I mean, you wouldn't let me do anything, so… I was forced to resort to soap operas to keep from losing my mind while I was stuck in that damned suite… Before I knew it, I was hooked, and then those fucking Asshats at CBS cancelled Guiding Light on me! Can you believe that shit?" she exclaimed incredulously.

"N-no… I… I can't imagine w-why they would… do that…" Natalia stammered. She had never been one for such inane television.

"I know, right?" Olivia exclaimed; offering Natalia a disbelieving look, as she erratically flung her hands in the air. "I mean, the nerve of those rat bastards to cancel my favorite addiction—and just when my favorite lesbian couple was about to take the big plunge, and finally hold hands like a real couple—You know, like actually intertwine their fingers and shit, instead of just platonically holding hands, swinging their arms like giddy little schoolgirls as they skipped through the park." She huffed; obviously irritated by the narrow-minded discriminatory bullshit at that network. She sighed heavily. "So… then I had to find something else to watch at two in the afternoon, and I got sucked into General Hospital, because at the time, DAYS was just total crap. But now, I'm torn, because even though most of DAYS still totally sucks Ass, they have this smokin' hot brunette with smoldering green eyes, named Dr. Carly Manning—She stabbed her husband and killed him—But that's okay, because he was a crazy fucking rat bastard, and he totally deserved to die…" she reported; eyes widening as she relayed the tale of Carly's woe. "And we just found out she has this secret child, and we're waiting to see who the father is… I think it's Dr. Dan…"

"Are you _drunk_?" Natalia blurted; raising an eyebrow, as she interrupted Olivia's incessant rambling. "I am so driving home tonight."

Olivia stopped mid-ramble; looking at her as though she had three heads. "Well… the Goose and I may have bonded a little, but… I'm not drunk, Sweetheart." Her tone was reassuring, but the confession about hard liquor concerned Natalia.

"When did you drink Goose?" Natalia's eyebrows were furrowed.

"That's not important," Olivia said passively, brushing the question off with a wave of her hand. "I just want to express my courtly love to you, like…"

"I know—Like MaxSpumoni…" Natalia grinned.

"SpinMax!" Olivia corrected again. "Spinelli talks weird, but…"

"I really don't need to hear their whole story," Natalia announced; holding up a hand to halt the impending recitation.

"But… I just need you to know that I love you, Natalia—as much as Spinelli loves Maximista," Olivia declared. "And I know you would never cheat on me with some guy named Franco…"

"No… I would never cheat on you with anyone," Natalia affirmed; thinking it better to just go along for the ride. "Especially someone named Franco," she added; the irony of the character's name having not been lost on her. It made her shudder visibly. She smiled at Olivia then, "We should probably head up front if you're going to sing," she suggested; hoping to deter Olivia from any further ramblings.

A bright, excited smile spread across Olivia's lips. "You're really gonna let me sing?"

"If it'll get you to shut up about your soap opera obsession, then yeah," Natalia teased. "You can sing all night—loudly… and completely off key, if that'll make you happy," she grinned.

Olivia laughed. "Deal," she agreed; grinning at Natalia. "Shall we…" she said; inviting Natalia to walk in front of her with the offering of an outstretched hand.

Natalia smiled, and stepped in front of her. "I am so taking that television out of your office tomorrow," she mumbled, as they walked toward the game room door; Olivia's hand once again pressing firmly against the small of her back.

As they exited the game room, they ran into Shayne and Bill Lewis, who had just arrived for a few rounds of pool. Exchanging pleasantries, Bill noticed the strategic placement of Olivia's hand, and arched an eyebrow; begging the silent question. Olivia answered with a haughty smirk, and an equally decided arch of her eyebrow, causing Bill to grin widely enough that his dimples rose to a full bloom. They parted ways then, Shayne asking him what the hell that was all about, and Bill feigning ignorance, as Olivia and Natalia made their way toward the stage, with essentially the same conversation taking place—well, except that Olivia admitted to having essentially just told Bill about their relationship. That made Natalia smile. Two down, three to go…

When they reached the stage, Olivia leaned in, "By the way, you can have the television from my office," she whispered, "I can just record both shows on the DVR I have in my bedroom, and watch them at night." Her tone was smug, but teasing.

Natalia turned to her; meeting those teasing eyes. "You can do that for now…" she readily conceded, "But I can assure you, once you're sharing my bedroom, watching those ridiculous shows will be the last thing on your mind when we're in bed." The smirk on Natalia's face was priceless. She hoped the evocative display of false bravado was enough to mask her own insecurities. She had never feared sex with Nicky—not really; not the physical act, anyway. What she had feared then were the endless threats of hellfire and damnation for going against God's will. With Olivia, it was different—the idea of sex with Olivia scared her, for countless reasons; but only enough to make her want it more.

Olivia felt an amalgam of flushing heat and rushing wet course through her body at Natalia's insinuation. And for the first time in a very long while, Olivia Spencer found herself completely speechless; her jaw nearly hitting the hardwood floor at Farley's Bar.

"Now… I'm going to get another beer," Natalia announced decidedly. Her eyes never left Olivia's, as she pressed her body against her, and deftly eased her fingers into the depths of Olivia's front pocket, fishing out some cash.

Olivia's pupils dilated in response to Natalia's hand so near to her, umm… Gasping, she had to cut the thought off cold. Her pulse racing, she gulped nervously.

"Would you like one, Babe?" Natalia asked sweetly. She knew exactly what she was doing to the hotelier, and she couldn't have been more pleased.

When no response was received, Natalia arched an eyebrow. "I'll take that as a yes…" she said; grinning devilishly, as she turned away. "And by the way… you owe the swear jar a small fortune for that little… display… back there…"

And all Olivia could do was stand there, mouth dry, staring at Natalia's sweet little ass, wiggling in those perfectly form-fitting jeans, as she sauntered toward the bar. She was quite certain nothing and no one had ever left her so completely aroused in her entire life…

* * *

Olivia had submitted her song request on the same trip to the bar where she'd had her encounter with the shot of Goose—liquid courage, she told herself—and now she was waiting for her turn at the mike. It had been years since she had taken the stage for anything other than a business presentation or a speech, and she was decidedly nervous. She was fifth in the lineup; and fidgeting anxiously, she shoved her hands into the pockets of her jeans, only to drag them back out again, seconds later. The pattern repeated several times, and still, Olivia felt no better.

When Natalia returned with their beer, she was only too happy to take a long draw from the proffered bottle. "Thank you," she said, once half the bottle had been consumed in what appeared to be a single gulp. It was a little easier to hear, now that the music had ceased in anticipation of the first karaoke number.

"Yeah, well, you'd better slow down there," Natalia cautioned, "'cause that's the last one you're getting tonight."

An eyebrow arched, and Olivia was grinning at her. "Y'know, it really turns me on when you get bossy."

"I'll keep that in mind," Natalia smirked.

Leaning against a nearby barstool, Olivia encircled her from behind, nuzzling against her ear. "I bet you will," she said flirtingly, as she kissed Natalia's earlobe, and squeezed her tight, playfully rocking their bodies side-to-side.

Natalia's body melted into her embrace, as they settled in for the show. God, it felt glorious to be in Olivia's arms this way.

After a rabble-rousing rendition of Hank Williams, Junior's _Family Tradition_, where, in true karaoke fashion, the crowd sang out in raucous unison about getting drunk, stoned, and laid, in direct response to the questions, "Why do ya drink?" "Why do you roll smoke?", and "Why must you live out the songs that you wrote?", the next train wreck on display was rather frightening attempt at Neil Diamond's _Sweet Caroline_, by a drunken fool named Bart, with a bad toupee and Buddy Holly glasses. He really thought he was something. Olivia and Natalia ruefully thought otherwise.

Natalia wasn't certain she would survive any more serenading. She took a drink of her beer, in hopes that it would anesthetize her to future lyrical assault.

When a portly, gray-haired man dressed in a hideous Hawaiian shirt, seriously clashing Bermuda shorts, flip-flops, and a tattered straw-like cowboy hat started crooning an off-key rendition of _Margaritaville_ like he was the next Jimmy Buffett, she gave Olivia a disbelieving glance, receiving a hearty chuckle in response. And by the time Van Morrison's _Brown-Eyed Girl_ had been sufficiently butchered, Natalia's expression was silently pleading with her to make it stop. Olivia just laughed. Karaoke could be such an amusement.

Finally, it was Olivia's turn to take the stage. She offered Natalia a nervous, lopsided grin, kissed her on the cheek, and jumped onstage without use of the steps.

Natalia held her breath. Given the seriously questionable display of good taste and so-called talent she had just witnessed, she hadn't a clue as to what she should expect from the hotelier. Sober or not, she sincerely hoped Olivia wouldn't make too much of an ass out of herself.

Taking the microphone in her hand, Olivia's heart raced in her chest, as she smiled down at Natalia. And then the opening strains of Shawn Hlookoff's _Wonderful Surprise_ began to play, and brushing her hands against her thighs one at a time, Olivia wiped the sweat from her palms. The steady stream of piano tapped out methodical eighth-notes that shifted a note lower in the third measure, being joined by percussion in the fifth. The familiar ruckus of the bar continued, unabated, as it often did during karaoke sets.

Natalia listened closely to the music. It wasn't anything even remotely familiar to her—the kiss of death in the world of karaoke. She held her breath again, waiting...

Olivia tapped her foot, systematically counting the measures, as she waited anxiously for the vocal opening at the beginning of the ninth. And then she began to sing. _"I wasn't looking for it. I wasn't ready for the ride. I was stumbling…"_ Her voice flowed out in a rich contralto, smooth and mellow, the words cascading from her lips. Natalia stood there, staring at her, completely stunned. The entire bar stilled—all eyes were on Olivia.

"_But you were knocking on my door…" _Olivia closed her eyes, moving her wrist in a pantomimed knock; then grinned at Natalia, a knowing grin. _"I tried but I could not ignore," _she rolled her eyes, feigning exasperation, and a soft laugh fell from two pairs of lips, as they shared the memory of Olivia's not-so-hospitable welcomes when Natalia insisted upon checking up on her after the transplant. Then her voice turned soft and low, as she finished the line, _"your soft eyes…"_ Closing her eyes, she moved to the music, counting the measures, as she waited for the next line. Then, finding Natalia's gaze, she sang, _"You had me wrapped around a feeling…" _she turned her finger in the air, accenting the image,_ "that just felt so right…" _before gently tapping the tips of her fingers against her chest.

Olivia wasn't just singing—she possessed an absolutely enthralling stage presence. Natalia was mesmerized. She had always known Olivia had a presence about her—one that captivated others' attention; but she had no idea the woman possessed such a beautiful gift. The crowd cheered as Olivia burst into the chorus.

"_You're such a wonderful surprise…"_ The light in those sparkling jade eyes was effervescent, clearly expressing what a truly wonderful surprise Natalia's love had been to her. _"I couldn't plan it if I tried. You turn my darkest days to light. Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise…"_

Swaying to the beat, Olivia counted measures again, feeling much more at ease.

Hopping on the downbeat, she began the second verse. _"I don't think you can do any wrong."_ Natalia saw the sincerity in Olivia's eyes as she delivered that line. _"You're like the hook,"_ Olivia swept her arm in front of her, eyes firmly planted on Natalia, as her mimicked a hook with her finger, _"in my favorite song—" _Her voice was low and sultry, almost gravelly as she declared, _"I wanna sing you. You're in my heart," _she crooned, gently patting her chest,_ "you're on my mind—," _she smiled at Natalia, as she tapped her temple. _"You pick me up…"_ the lifting of her upturned palm emphasized the words,_ "at the lowest times… in my life…" _Those last three words came out in a breathless whisper, as she gazed at Natalia, her eyes the liquidity of crushed jade.

Her hand fell to her chest, pressing firmly against the scar that marked their eternal connection. _"Everything happens for a reason and now I see why…" _And as she sang, she began a quick, repetitive hopping as the words and music worked into a crescendo, moving into the second refrain.

"_You're such a wonderful surprise…" _She belted out the words, smiling breathlessly at Natalia.

"_I couldn't plan it if I tried. You turn my darkest days to light. Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise…"_

Jumping down from the stage, she pulled Natalia into her arms, moving their bodies to the beat, as she continued singing to her. _"You make everything right… You took me by surprise at the perfect time…"_

The music slowed, and so did their movement; though their bodies remained in full contact, as Natalia nuzzled into Olivia's neck.

Olivia's voice turned low and sweet. _"You're such a wonderful surprise. I couldn't plan it if I tried…" _ She shook her head, emphasizing the impossibility of planning something so perfect, so right. _"You turn my darkest days to light… Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise…"_

The tempo picked up again, and Olivia shifted, moving their bodies to the beat again. _"I couldn't plan it if I tried… You turn my darkest days to light… Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise_," she sang; then, repeating the refrain one more time, she slipped easily into the final line of the song, _"Like a morning sun, you're such a wonderful surprise…"_ singing directly to the woman she loved, as she held her in her arms.

Without a word, their eyes never losing contact, Olivia passed the microphone off to the DJ; and as the crowd cheered noisily around them, Natalia's fingertips caressed Olivia's cheeks, and she claimed Olivia's mouth with her own, kissing her into breathlessness.

At some point during Olivia's performance, Josh and Reva had slipped into the bar, and both of them stood there, mouths agape, staring at the scene that unfolded before them. Doris Wolfe hadn't been far behind them, and her reaction was much the same. Well, except that she was jealous, because she was quite positive a certain green-eyed hotelier was well on her way to getting laid that night. The very thought of it made her curse under her breath—why couldn't she possess a talent that was so certain to get a woman into bed? With that signature smirk planted on her lips, she stepped away from Josh and Reva, and began working the room, as she made her way toward the bar. Damn, she needed a drink!

As Natalia continued to kiss Olivia, Josh couldn't help the smile that spread across his lips. He had been feeling so guilty about his part in what happened the night previous, and he was relieved to see they had managed to work things out.

Reva, on the other hand, was clearly in shock. She caught sight of the glimmer in Josh's clear blue eyes, and promptly backhanded him in the chest. "You knew all about this—didn't you?" Her tone was accusatory.

"Yes, Reva. Yes, I did," he answered proudly.

Miffed, she backhanded him again. "You could've said something."

"It wasn't my business to tell," he said flatly. "Besides, she only just confirmed it to me last night."

And then Natalia was smiling into their kiss. "I had no idea—," she murmured, her voice filled with awe, as Olivia somehow managed to maneuver her against the far wall.

Olivia blushed, and bit her bottom lip. "Promise not to laugh?"

Natalia nodded her agreement.

"I was in the glee club in high school," Olivia confessed; "And a soloist with the Oxford Belles in college."

Natalia's eyebrow arched before she could control it. "The Oxford Belles?" She tried hard to stifle the chuckle that tickled in her chest. "You can't be serious."

"You promised not to laugh," Olivia said wryly.

That was all the encouragement Natalia's faltering willpower needed. Flinging her arms around Olivia's neck, she hugged her close, as a hearty laugh billowed from her chest. "Oh, Honey, how could you expect me not to laugh at that?" she guffawed. "The image of you as a 'Belle' is just priceless…"

Olivia laughed with her. "It does make for a rather interesting picture, doesn't it?"

"Yeah, it does," Natalia chuckled, her eyes sparkling into Olivia's. "Did Lena sing with them, too?" She was curious to know any little thing about Olivia's college friend.

"Kundera? No—," Olivia laughed, shaking her head. "As her Mama would say, she couldn't carry a tune in a bucket."

Natalia laughed.

"Bianca can sing, though," Olivia reported. "Beautiful voice," she praised. "She even sang to Lena at their wedding reception. I saw the video the first time Emma and I visited them on the Vineyard."

"Oh, so you've been there before," Natalia said in a curious tone.

"Yeah—twice actually," Olivia confirmed, nodding her head. "The first time was when Phillip went nuts. Well, the second time he went nuts, anyway. He's been nuts at least three times that I can remember." She shrugged her shoulders. "Anyway, I took Emma, and spent a couple of weeks with Lena and Bianca; basically hiding from him. That was a few weeks after their wedding; and right before Phillip and I were divorced."

"That must've been a really painful time for you," Natalia said empathically.

"Y'know, I felt like crap over having yet another failed relationship, which is why I didn't tell Lena what was really going on," Olivia admitted, "but at that point, I was more concerned about protecting Emma. I knew he was dangerous, and it wasn't long after our divorce that he proved it by kidnapping all of his kids."

"You must've been terrified, Liv." Natalia tenderly brushed Olivia's cheek; her level of empathy raising another ten notches. "It's no wonder you were such a mess the other day."

Olivia nodded in confirmation. "But you know what? I'm not afraid anymore, Natalia," she declared. "Just knowing that you're with me gives me the strength to stand up to him."

"I'm glad to know that, Honey," Natalia said, "and I promise you, I'll be by your side through whatever comes our way, but I think we should still be a little cautious when it comes to Phillip," she reasoned.

Olivia brushed her fingertips across Natalia's cheek. "I can't believe how lucky I am to have you," she said in awe. She felt the heat of tears, and offered Natalia a wobbly smile.

"I hope those are happy tears." Natalia was smiling, but she was concerned. The change in Olivia's emotions seemed to come from out of nowhere.

"I just… I know I have a lot to make up for, Natalia," Olivia admitted, "especially after last night." Truth was, most of her energy that entire day had been focused on ways to make things right with Natalia. She knew she was forgiven. That's simply what Natalia did—she forgave. But still, she worried that Natalia wouldn't know how truly sorry she was, and that she really did understand the weight of her transgression, and the impact it had had on Natalia. "My behavior last night was inexcusable, and I want you to know that I really understand that now."

"You've already apologized for last night," Natalia recognized.

"I know, but… I had no right disrespecting you the way I did, and I'm sorry, Natalia. I truly am."

The sincerity in Olivia's eyes and in her tone told Natalia that she meant every word. But actions speak louder than words, and knowing that, she issued forth a challenge. "The best way that you can show me you're truly sorry, is to never do it again," she said forthrightly.

"I won't," Olivia adamantly vowed. "I swear, I won't."

Natalia tipped her head, her eyes indicating something behind Olivia. "Looks like you'll have a chance to prove it." She offered Josh a tight smile, letting him know she wasn't any too pleased with him, as he and Reva sauntered up to them.

The four of them greeted one another cordially, and Josh made mention of his surprise at Olivia's obvious choral talent.

Olivia thanked him politely for the compliment; and Natalia smiled and squeezed her tight, saying, "I didn't know I was in love with a rock star."

That comment brought a blush to Olivia's cheeks, and Natalia found it completely adorable. She was about to tell Olivia so, when Josh interrupted her thoughts, politely asking her for a moment. She nodded her agreement, and he gently took her arm; leaving Olivia and Reva to their own devices. As long as they weren't pulling each other's literal hair out, he knew better than to interfere anyway.

"I heard from Joshua that you'd developed a fondness for muffins…" Reva jabbed, as Josh stepped aside with Natalia. "I thought he was just being an ass, but… now I get the picture…"

"Seems you've developed a fondness for muffins yourself, Reva." Olivia's tone was cool, as she eyed her nemesis up and down. "The kind filled with carbohydrates."

"Yeah…" Reva sighed discontentedly, "Inside of me there's a skinny woman, just crying to get out," she said in her usual dramatic flair. "But I can usually shut the bitch up with cookies..."

"Looks like you've been shutting her up pretty well for quite some time now," Olivia snarked.

Reva ignored the repeated dig at her weight gain, and sought the upper hand. "Y'know, I'm really happy for you, Olivia. It's about time you found someone who can keep you in line," she said. Olivia could've sworn there was an air of fondness in her tone. "And since you can't have Joshua, well then… I suppose Natalia is the next best thing…"

As Olivia and Reva engaged in their usual biting banter, Josh took the opportunity to make things right with Natalia.

"Listen, Natalia, about last night—"

Natalia cut him off, mid-sentence, as she turned to face him squarely. "Would you have behaved that way in front of Reva?" she asked pointedly.

"Hell, no," he replied quickly. And then he apologized even more quickly for having cursed in front of her.

She ignored the apology—it so wasn't the point. "Then why was it okay to do it in front of me?" The question was rhetorical. "I know Olivia told you about us." She left no room for him to argue semantics.

"Yes, she did," Josh admitted ruefully. "And it wasn't okay, Natalia. My behavior was completely disrespectful toward you, and I owe you an apology," he said solemnly. "It won't happen again."

"It better not," Natalia said sternly.

He flinched at her directness, but appreciated her candor. "You have my word." Inwardly, he couldn't help but smile—Olivia Spencer had clearly met her match.

"I love her, Josh," she declared, her tone softening.

He offered her that disarming grin, his blue eyes sparkling with amusement. "I can see that."

It was no wonder Olivia was so drawn to him. She offered him a tentative smile. "Good," she said firmly, "Because I won't let anyone take her away from me." She felt more possessive of Olivia in that moment than she ever had of Gus. The knowledge of that spoke volumes to her.

"I wouldn't dare try," Josh assured. "She needs you—probably more than she even knows."

Natalia nodded her head. "I need her, too," she confessed.

He reached out, gently touching her arm. "I'm happy for the two of you," he said sincerely. "I'll even offer my services as a minister, if the two of you wanna get hitched someday," he grinned.

Remembering Olivia's earlier mention of marriage—someday, Natalia offered him a genuine smile. "We just might take you up on that."

"Good," he said resolutely, smiling at her with those gorgeous blue eyes. "So are we okay here?"

Showing off her dimples, Natalia nodded her head, saying, "We're better than okay." And with that, she allowed him to lead her back toward Olivia and Reva.

"Oh, but you don't understand, Reva—I could have your precious Joshua anytime I wanted him," Olivia taunted; arching an eyebrow in challenge. "But the thi—"

"Ohhh, them's _fightin'_ words, Olivia Spencer!" Reva was vehemently protesting in her best Oklahoman drawl, as Natalia and Josh returned. Neither Olivia nor Reva noticed, as their exchange continued.

Josh's face wore an amused grin, as Natalia forced herself not to burst into laughter. She hadn't a clue as to what Olivia had said to garner such a response, but it certainly was funny how well Josh had pegged their similarities.

Olivia just smirked at her; remembering Josh's comment in the conference room the morning prior. "Oh, just shut up, and just let me finish, okay? 'Cause you see, the thing is… Natalia has never been, nor will she ever be, the next best thing to _anyone_—especially Josh. She's the _only_ one, Reva," she passionately declared. "She's the love of my life, and there will never be anyone else for me."

"Damn," Reva said abruptly; staring at Olivia in disbelief.

"Speechless?" Olivia prodded; daring Reva to say anything more.

"I know I am," Natalia interjected, smiling proudly at Olivia as she sauntered toward her.

Olivia's stern expression effortlessly adopted a smile. "Hi, Sweetheart, I didn't see you standing there."

"So it would seem," Natalia replied noncommittally.

"You're not angry, are you?" Olivia hedged. She looked nervous. The last thing she wanted to do was to hurt Natalia again.

"No, of course not," Natalia said softly, wrapping her left arm around Olivia's waist, her right hand pressing firmly against Olivia's abdomen. The heat from her hand burned into Olivia's skin, and Natalia smiled to herself as she felt the muscles twitch and constrict beneath her palm.

It took only a second for Olivia's arm to encircle Natalia's body; pulling her closer. It felt good. "Reva and I were just setting a few things, uh… straight."

Reva snickered, and Olivia made a face at her.

"I gathered as much," Natalia said; grinning at the unintended pun. "Josh and I were doing the same."

"We're all good?" Olivia inquired, glancing from Natalia to Josh, and back again. She received two affirmative nods, and breathed a sigh of relief.

Reva looked at Olivia pointedly. She wasn't finished just yet. "So you're a real live carpet muncher, now, are ya, Olivia?" She couldn't stand not being the center of attention. "Or have you always been? 'Cause, I'm beginning to wonder…"

"Wonder what?" Olivia knew she shouldn't, but she bit anyway.

"Well, you were up my ass the whole time I lived on San Cristobel, and you certainly didn't let up once you found me again here in Springfield…"

"And just where, exactly, are you going with this, Reva?" Olivia sounded bored.

"I think you've been hot for me all these years," Reva accused, "and that your little tryst with Josh was just a way of getting my attention."

"Reva—," Josh said, uncomfortably. He shifted on his feet, glancing nervously at his ex-wives.

Olivia couldn't stop laughing. "In your dreams, Princess Catherine," she chortled. Her tone was decisively sarcastic.

Natalia looked confused, for more reasons than one.

"I'm not attracted to other women, Reva. Natalia is the only woman who's ever garnered more than a passing glance from me," Olivia was saying firmly. "Now, if you'll excuse us, we have other plans for this evening." Her dismissal of Josh and Reva was solidified by a cordial nod of her head, as she spoke their names in succession.

Natalia smiled, and did likewise, and then Olivia was leading her away, as Natalia asked, "Who is Princess Catherine?"

"It's a long story," Olivia replied, her hand, once again, pressed against the warmth of Natalia's lower back. "I'll fill you in on the ride home if you'd like."

"Fair enough," Natalia shrugged, and slipped her hand into Olivia's. "Liv?" she said tentatively.

"Yeah?"

"What's a carpet muncher?" Natalia asked innocently, as they walked back into the game room.

_¡OH,__ Dios mío!_, Olivia thought, mentally thumping herself on the forehead. It was the one phrase she knew in Spanish, and it seemed quite apposite at the moment. Biting her bottom lip nervously, she turned to face Natalia.

Natalia noted the expression on her face. "That's one of those things I don't wanna know about, isn't it?" she surmised. "Like that squeeze thing…"

Olivia considered the merits of Natalia's supposition; then adopting the most diplomatic tone she could muster, she answered, "Well, now, I wouldn't exactly say _that_, but… perhaps there's a better time and place to discuss it."

"So I shouldn't Google it, then?" Natalia was playing with her, and they both knew it.

"No, you probably shouldn't Google either one of those things," Olivia laughed. She adored Natalia's innate curiosity. "The latter will likely scare the shit outta you, and the former, well… it'll ruin the element of surprise," she said, arching a mischievous eyebrow.

"Ooh, I love surprises." Dimples bloomed, as Natalia jumped up and down, clapping her hands excitedly.

Olivia slipped her fingers through the belt loops of Natalia's jeans, pulling her close, nuzzling against her ear. "I have a feeling you're _really_ gonna love this one," she practically growled, causing a notable reaction in Natalia's body. Olivia felt the response, and again, the very thought of it left her mind and body in a state of flux. Perhaps she just needed to stop being so fucking cerebral about sex with Natalia, and just let go. Her head could've spun out of control with its racing thoughts about the issue, but Natalia was talking to her, and she couldn't resist the sweet draw of that voice in her ear.

"I'm sorry we were interrupted earlier," Natalia was saying. "I wanted to thank you for serenading me." She was smiling. Olivia took that as a positive. "No one has ever done anything so romantic for me."

"You really liked it?" Olivia breathed an audible sigh of relief.

"Of course I did… You have a gorgeous voice, Liv," Natalia crooned in her ear.

Olivia blushed. "Thank you," she said quietly. She kissed Natalia then, and smiled, "You ready to kick my ass in that fifth round of pool now?"

"Thought you'd never ask," Natalia grinned. "Where'd you put those quarters?"

"In my front pocket," Olivia smirked. "Care to go fishin' for 'em?" The suggestion in her tone was clear.

"With pleasure…" Natalia groaned; pressing her body against Olivia's again, as she slipped her fingers into the depths of that tight pocket. The extraction of those quarters was coupled with a deep kiss that extracted an equally deep groan from Olivia's lungs—as well as groans of obvious pleasure from Shayne and Bill, who just happened to be shooting pool two tables over.

Shayne missed his shot, and cursed; then nudged Bill. "Whoa, Dude, that just made like, at least half of my step-mommy fantasies come true."

"Put your tongue back in your mouth, Man," Bill chastised. "You look like a fool."

"You can't tell me you don't think that's hot," Shayne argued.

"No, I can't tell you that," Bill agreed. "It made a few of my ex-husband fantasies a reality, too," he admitted; those dimples in full force again. "But that doesn't mean we have the right to stand here ogling them. They deserve more respect than that."

Shayne regarded his cousin for a moment; then adjusted his Cub's cap, as he nodded his head. "You're right, Man," he said, slapping Bill firmly on the back. "Your shot." And with that, he tore his gaze away from Olivia and Natalia, and resumed his game with Bill.

Christina and Remy were there too, shooting darts and drinking beer. They heard the commotion, and turned just in time to see Olivia and Natalia's mouths part, as Natalia's hand slipped from Olivia's pocket. Slack-jawed, Remy dropped a dart on his right big toe, and yelped in pain, only to receive a chiding slap from Christina. "Hey, what gives?" he yelped again.

"Don't gawk," Christina reprimanded, turning her attention back to the electronic dartboard.

Remy bent over to soothe his aching toe, and retrieve the offending dart. "No wonder she wouldn't sleep with me," he smirked, referring to Natalia. He felt so much better now.

"What was that?" Christina demanded.

"Nothing—," Remy lied. He knew better than to admit the truth. "Just cursing the dart. These things are heavy!"

"Well, if you weren't being such a pig—" She let him fill in the blanks, while she figuratively patted herself on the back, and mused proudly to herself, _I totally called this one…_

Completely oblivious to the commotion going on around them, Natalia kissed Olivia one more time. And then, coins in hand, she went to set up their game, leaving Olivia casually leaning against her barstool.

Olivia watched her every move, mesmerized by the sheer essence of the woman. She was unbelievably beautiful, and Olivia truly couldn't fathom how she'd gotten so damned lucky.

She was startled from her reverie by the sound of that bawdy, yet familiar voice booming in her ear. "That little performance out there is sure to get you laid, Spencer."

Olivia regarded the Mayor, eyes scraping her up and down. "So you do own other jackets," she said offhandedly; turning her full attention back to Natalia.

"Hardy-har-har-har," Doris mocked, setting her martini on the table. "Would you just get off my ass about my taste in clothing." It wasn't a suggestion.

"Just tryin' to help you out, Madam Mayor," Olivia said indifferently. "It's up to you to decide what to do with my advice."

"Please!" Doris chided, "You're the one who needs to be taking advice."

Olivia rolled her head toward Doris. "And what's that supposed to mean?"

"If you had any brains in your head, you'd use the points you just scored out there, to do some scoring in bed," Doris tutored; parking herself on the barstool across from Olivia. "I mean, seriously, Spencer, what the fuck are you still doing here?"

Olivia arched a pointed eyebrow at her. "Not that it's any of your business, Madam Mayor, but I'm not looking to get laid tonight," she informed.

"Why the fuck not?" Doris exclaimed, incredulity in her tone. Natalia bent over at precisely that moment, retrieving the balls to rack them. "Would you look at her! Shit, I'd tap that in a heartbeat."

"Don't be crass," Olivia admonished. She didn't bother mentioning the complete one-eighty in Doris's thinking from the previous afternoon—the whole Mary Poppins crack, and all. Clearly, the Mayor had come to her senses.

"Jesus, what's gotten into you?" Doris harrumphed. She gulped down half of her martini.

"Common sense," Olivia said simply.

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Doris barked.

"I'm getting it right this time, Doris," Olivia answered confidently. "I'm doing the opposite of everything I've done in my past." She glanced at Natalia, who was smiling at her; and turning back to Doris, she grinned, saying, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to go get my ass kicked in pool," as she hopped down from her barstool.

Doris rolled her eyes and laughed. "Off with you then," she said, almost fondly, as she dismissively shooed the hotelier away. "It's been nice sparring with you again."

"Same here," Olivia said warmly, as Natalia met her with a pool cue and a kiss. The scene would have made Doris barf, if it weren't so fucking sweet.

Natalia greeted Doris with a warm smile and a few pleasantries, for Olivia's sake; then she and Olivia made their way to the waiting pool table.

Lounging at the table, sipping her martini, Doris watched them take shots; taking rather hedonistic pleasure in the spectacular view of their asses as they did so. "Mm…mm…mm… Doesn't get any better than this," she sighed, almost contentedly. "At least not out of bed…"

"Doesn't get much better than what?" a sultry voice purred in the Mayor's ear.

Startled, Doris flinched, and turned her head, finding a striking redhead standing beside her. "Blake!" she shrieked.

"Madam Mayor," Blake greeted coolly. She perched herself on the barstool across the table. "What has you all worked up this evening?" she pressed. "From the expression on your face, I'd say you're half way to climax about now." The smirk on her face was priceless.

"How the fuck would you know what a woman looks like when she's about to climax?" Doris snapped.

"Ooh, testy!" Blake shot back. And then her curiosity was piqued by the tone in Doris's voice. "I wouldn't," she said, "but it sounds as though you do…"

Doris sputtered for a moment, and then gulped down the remainder of her martini. "I need another drink," she declared, sliding off the barstool.

"Oh, Nn-n-n-n-no…" Blake's finger was wagging as fast as her tongue. "Not so fast, Madam Mayor, I need answers here." No matter how much she had changed over the years, Blake Marler was still a snoop at heart, and she could smell a titillating story at twenty paces.

Thinking fast on her feet, Doris pointed toward Olivia and Natalia. "Perhaps you should ask the two of them," she offered up in suggestion.

Blake turned her head just in time to see Natalia planting a distracting kiss on Olivia's neck, causing the hotelier to miss her shot. Olivia feigned protest, calling Natalia a "little cheater," and promptly pulled her in for a proper kiss.

Blake's mouth dropped open, and she blinked several times; trying to clear her vision to be certain she was really seeing what she was seeing. And then, finally convinced that it was real, she fixed them with an intrigued stare. "Well, I'll be damned—Emma's two mommies really are a couple…"

And just that quickly, Doris Wolfe managed, once again, to escape the hot seat—for the time being, at least. Damn, she was good! She was so impressed with her bad self that she celebrated by treating Blake to a martini. Lucky for her, one of the waitresses breezed through the game room, saving her a trip to the bar. She ordered their drinks, then sat back and listened, as the redhead prattled on about the extreme juiciness of this new little morsel of gossip, all the while thinking what a hot little number Blake was—Oh, if only she would quit talking… And then her mind was off on a tangent, dreaming up all sorts of delightful ways she could shut her up…

* * *

Thirty minutes later, her ass once again thoroughly kicked, Olivia set her pool cue down on the table, and pulled Natalia into her arms. "You ready to get outta here?"

Natalia smiled, and nodded her head in agreement. She'd had a wonderful time thus far, Olivia having managed to surprise her yet again, and now she couldn't wait to see what was next.

Olivia grinned, and taking Natalia's hand, they said hello and goodbye to Blake, Christina, and Remy, receiving a round of elated congratulations from each of them. Then, they bid goodnight to Shayne, Bill, and Doris—the latter having whispered a rather salacious suggestion in Olivia's ear regarding what she might do to Natalia when they reached the car. The suggestion only succeeded in prompting Olivia to growl at her to "shut the fuck up."

"Perhaps you wouldn't be so bitchy if you'd just fuck her already," Doris tormented.

Thankful that Natalia was preoccupied with Shayne, chatting about God only knew what, Olivia told her to shut up again, and then informed her about their agreement to wait.

"You did _what_?" Doris couldn't hold back the uproarious laugh. "You're a fucking idiot," she declared, before she launched into a sermon about common sense versus sheer stupidity. And when she was finished, she just shook her head in disbelief. "I don't even know what else I could say to you," she sighed, clearly disappointed. Olivia was her chance at living vicariously. "You're on your own, Spencer," she said, and with that, she simply walked away.

With Doris having just taken her leave, after giving her a stern lecture on how a woman should never pass up an opportunity to get a good piece of ass, Olivia was left with nothing to do except contemplate the sheer idiocy of not sleeping with Natalia when she had the chance.

Natalia returned as Doris sauntered away, and brushing the self-chastisement aside, Olivia smiled warmly at her. They turned their attention then, to the foursome they had met while playing pool earlier in the evening. "I'm serious about that internship, Stephan," Olivia said in parting. They had gotten into a conversation regarding the requirements of his MBA program when Natalia stepped away to use the restroom during one of their rounds of pool, and she had hinted at the possibility of an internship at the Beacon. "Give Natalia a call early next week, and set up an appointment to come in and see me. We'll see what we can work out."

The corners of his mouth tipped into a smile. "Thank you, Olivia," he said sincerely, his green eyes shining. "I'll do that."

"Good," Olivia declared. "Well, it was nice meeting you all," she added cordially.

Natalia echoed the sentiment, receiving noises of agreement from the foursome, as handshakes were exchanged all around. And then Olivia's hand fell to the small of Natalia's back again, as they reentered the bar area.

Karaoke was still blaring—bad karaoke, that was, and Olivia received several compliments and slaps on the back for her contrastingly stellar performance, as she escorted Natalia through the crowd toward the front door. She smiled, and offered her humble thanks, all the while thinking that Natalia's opinion was the only one that truly mattered.

Retrieving Natalia's coat from the coat check, Olivia helped her on with it; pulling it tightly around her, while Natalia distracted her with playful kisses. And then, laughing together, Olivia held the door for her, as they ventured into the cold night air.

"Omigosh, Liv, that was fabulous," Natalia gushed, clinging to Olivia's arm, as they walked through the parking lot. "The karaoke was the best. Well, okay—it was awful, except for you," she laughed. "I just can't believe those people actually think they can sing."

"Yeah, it's usually a train wreck, but that's what makes it great entertainment," Olivia laughed.

"Well, you… were amazing," Natalia practically purred, grasping the lapels of Olivia's boyfriend jacket, pulling her in for a kiss.

"Thank you," Olivia blushed. She was thankful for the chill in the air that hid the crimson in her cheeks.

"Mmm… my very own Rock Star," Natalia was murmuring against Olivia's mouth as she kissed her again. "I'm gonna be your first groupie. Follow you everywhere…"

"Stop!" Olivia demurred. She couldn't help but laugh. "It's a good thing we're gonna tell Rafe about us on Sunday," she said, changing the subject to avoid further blushing.

"Why's that?" Natalia asked, searching Olivia's eyes by the light of the moon.

"Blake." That one word said it all.

Natalia's mouth formed a big "O"; and then she bit her bottom lip.

"Yeah, Sweetheart—it'll be on the eleven o'clock news."

Natalia laughed. "Too late for that—it's nearly two in the morning."

"Well then we're safe at least until _Wake-Up Springfield_ airs. Maybe even until the morning edition of the _Springfield Journal_," Olivia grinned.

"If those were the only means of spreading information in this town, we'd be safe forever," Natalia reported. "Sadly, my son never watches anything that doesn't involve rap music or what he terms 'hot babes'," she said; a sense of chagrin in her tone. "And he's never read a newspaper in his life."

"Tell you what," Olivia set her bargain in motion, "when he gets home, I'll overdose him on CNN, and then when he's screaming for mercy, the two of us can have some real fun by talking to him about babes we find hot. It'll be a short list—consisting of just you and me, but I'm sure it'll make him squirm."

Laughing, Natalia shook her head. "You're terrible."

"Yeah," Olivia agreed, with a nonchalant shrug of her shoulders, "but you love me anyway."

"Yes," Natalia murmured, "Yes, I do." And spinning Olivia around, Natalia pinned her against the car door as she kissed her thoroughly, leaving her panting for more. "Now, it's freezing, and we should get in the car, because you're still not wearing your coat."

"Uh-uh," Olivia refused, shaking her head back and forth. The mischievous grin on Olivia's face told Natalia they were in for some fun. "You can keep me warm," she said, pulling Natalia firmly against her body.

"Oh, I can, can I?" Natalia flirted.

"Uh-huh," Olivia confirmed, with a nod of her head, as she bit her bottom lip adorably. Looking like that, she was just begging to be kissed again. Natalia didn't resist.

* * *

TBC…

Next Up: Chapter 7.4 – The Outing—A Little Magic in the Moonlight

Author's Note: I wasn't certain how many of you would be familiar with Shawn Hlookoff's song _Wonderful Surprise_, so as a special treat, I created a fan video to go along with this update. It's posted on my YouTube page under Scribegirl21570, for your viewing pleasure. If you would like the direct link, e-mail me at Kimberly21570 on AOL. I've edited video for class presentations before, but have never undertaken anything even remotely like a fan video, so I hope y'all find it enjoyable. I know I had fun creating it for you…


	19. Chapter 7: The Outing Part IV

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, and Natalia and Rafe Rivera are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney.

Rights to the songs _Fallin' for You_ by Colbie Callait, and _Kiss a Girl_ by Keith Urban are owned by their respective writers, artists, production companies, and distributors. Cookie Monster is a property of _Sesame Street_ / Sesame Workshop, formerly known as the Children's Television Workshop.

Chapter 7 is a chronology of Olivia and Natalia's first official date, as well as the events and conversations leading up to it. Some of these events and conversations are told via flashback. I have endeavored to make it clear when the story is shifting from present to past and back again, so I hope that aspect is easy to follow. I have taken creative license, especially with regard to Olivia, in order to create a touch of humor, as well as to add an element of surprise, not only for Natalia, but for the readers, as well. The chapter will be presented in four individual updates over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to provide you all with regular updates throughout the course of my semester. The dialogue and scenes in this chapter are original. However, there is a reference to the "toothpaste" scene that aired on 1.13.2009, and one small portion of the update bears a resemblance to a scene from the television show _Bones_, which is the property of the FOX Broadcasting Company. Those of you who are fans of the show will likely recognize it. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, GH, ABC/Disney, Sesame Workshop, FOX, or any other entity. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Finally, a special thanks again to my fan fiction friend Double O Guest (guestOO) for the opening quote for this chapter. I love it, my friend. Thank you for sharing it with me! And, as always, thank you all for reading. I hope you continue to enjoy…

Rating: Chapter 7.4 is rated PG, but subsequent chapters will include NC-17 material.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Need-love cries to God from our poverty; Gift-love longs to serve, or even to suffer for, God; Appreciative love says: "We give thanks to Thee for Thy great glory." Need-love says of a woman "I cannot live without her"; Gift-love longs to give her happiness, comfort, protection—if possible, wealth; Appreciative love gazes and holds its breath and is silent, rejoices that such a wonder should exist even if not for him, will not be wholly dejected by losing her, would rather have it so than never to have seen her at all."

C. S. Lewis; from The Four Loves

Chapter 7.4 – The Outing | A Little Magic in the Moonlight:

Pulling out of Farley's parking lot, Olivia announced that they had one more place to go. "This is where you'll need the warm coat," she informed. She gave away nothing more than that, as they made the quick jaunt down North Rutledge to West Jefferson, where they headed back toward Fifth Street.

"Hmm… sounds intriguing," Natalia said, her voice taking on a mysterious edge.

"No—just cold," Olivia said, noncommittally.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "You're no fun," she pouted. She took Olivia's hand, linking their fingers. "But I'll still keep you warm."

"Like you did just a few minutes ago?" Olivia said in a hopeful voice.

"Exactly like that," Natalia grinned.

Pleased with Natalia's response, Olivia squeezed the hand that held her own; sending a tacit sign of her inner sense of contentment. Life was simply… perfect.

They rode in companionable silence for a bit; then Natalia said, "Tracy came to see me today…"

The tone of voice told Olivia the visit was unexpected. "Oh, yeah? About what?" She was rather curious, as she had received a similarly unexpected visit from Jennifer before her meeting with the finance committee.

"Seems you were right—there was a frenzy of texts about us last night," Natalia reported. "She said she and Jen both had at least a dozen messages when they turned their phones on this morning."

"Hmm…" Olivia's response was noncommittal.

"What does 'Hmm…' mean?" Natalia laughed.

"What else did she say?" Olivia skirted the question.

"She said that she told Greg he was a disrespectful ass," she informed, "and that she ignored the rest of the messages. There were several really nasty ones from Diane."

"Ahh…"

Natalia arched an eyebrow, as she stared at Olivia curiously. "Have you lost the ability to articulate beyond monosyllabic mumbles?"

"No—," Olivia chuckled. "I'm just processing the information in light of the conversation I had with Jennifer this morning."

"Oh."

"Now who's being monosyllabic?" Olivia grinned.

"Very funny," Natalia said wryly. "So I take it Jen came to you with similar concerns."

"Yeah," Olivia confirmed. "She didn't ask whether any of it was true or not, she just wanted to make sure we were aware of what was being said. She let me read the messages."

"Tracy did the same," Natalia reported. "I told her it's true that we're together, but that everything else in those texts was purely conjecture."

"I basically told Jennifer the same thing," Olivia shared. "Seems the two of them really have our backs." She felt a sense of calm in that.

"I got the same impression," Natalia noted. She was quiet for a moment; then waged, "I think they're a couple."

Olivia smiled. "I'm quite certain they are, Sweetheart."

In truth, she had suspected their romantic connection quite some time, but confirmation had come that morning, when Jen told her about far more than just the texts. Among other things, she had shared how, despite the fact that she and Tracy hadn't officially gotten together until three years after they met, they been subjected to similar speculative gossip from nearly the moment Tracy had taken the job at the Beacon. Olivia hadn't asked any direct questions, of course—that would've been unprofessional; but Jen had shared enough about the pace of her early relationship with Tracy and her struggles over coming to terms with her burgeoning feelings for a woman, to leave Olivia with a sense that Jen understood far more than she realized about the course of Olivia and Natalia's relationship, and that everything would work out as it should in her relationship with Natalia. She was profoundly thankful for that.

She thought about the conversation that had transpired between them, remembering how Jennifer had reacted when Olivia bluntly let her know that she had suspected their entanglement for quite some time.

"You knew?" Jen had said, truly surprised. "And yet… you promoted me to a position as her supervisor anyway?" She was baffled, given the Beacon's policy against romantic involvement between supervisors and their subordinates.

Olivia leaned back in her chair, eyeing her carefully over steepled fingers, causing Jen's pulse to race anxiously. "You weren't her supervisor when the relationship started, so technically, I suppose, you weren't breaking the rules," she said, giving nothing away with her tone. "But you should've told me when I promoted you," she pointed out.

Jen bit her bottom lip. "I know…" she said, sheepishly. "I'm sorry, Ms. Spencer. I wanted to tell you. I did. But Tracy was worried about my career, and well, have you ever argued with her?" She laughed nervously, "I—"

"Why are you telling me now?" Olivia interrupted the unnecessary explanation, with her signature no-nonsense tone.

Taken aback by the bluntness of Olivia's question, Jen scrambled for words. "Well, I—I guess because it's the right thing to do. I just… I want you to know you're not alone," she finally managed, before going on to explain that their own experiences were the reason they felt such protectiveness for their bosses, and had defended them on numerous occasions, beginning even before Olivia's transplant. Apparently the rumors and innuendo had taken a particularly salacious turn, causing Jen and Tracy to reevaluate their previous silence on the matter.

Olivia hadn't shown the least bit surprised that rumors had been circulating about her and Natalia for such an extended period of time; and she instinctively felt that Jen had not shared this information as a way of bragging or scoring points with the boss, but rather to let her know someone understood.

As Jennifer's explanation drew to a close, Olivia fixed the woman with her infamous probing gaze. "So… I take it you're no longer concerned about your career," she said, once again giving nothing away with her tone.

Jen swallowed. Hard. "Should I be?" she asked nervously.

"Relax, okay?" Olivia chucked lightly, as she leaned forward in her chair, resting her arms on her desk.

An audible sigh of relief rumbled from Jen's chest.

"I've seen nothing in your performance to indicate that your choice of domestic partners has any bearing on your ability to do your job," Olivia said candidly. "Just see that it stays that way, and there won't be a problem."

A thankful smile spread across Jen's lips. "I appreciate that, Ms. Spencer."

"Don't mention it," Olivia replied evenly, fixing Jen with another of her infamous poker-faced gazes. "And I mean seriously—don't mention it."

The hotelier's tacit message was received, loud and clear. "Gotcha, Boss," Jen smiled. She regarded the hotelier for a moment. "I'll bet you're all Aces at poker." Her tone held the slightest hint of teasing, and Olivia grinned in response.

"Oh, I've knocked a few opponents out on _Fifth Street with Alabama Night Riders_," Olivia said casually.

"I've no doubt of that, Ms. Spencer." The statement was seasoned with admiration. "I'll remember never to hammer against you without at least three bullets or a set of quads."

"Royal Flush would be your only hope, 'cause even when I'm betting with a piece of cheese, my snow jobs earn me the scoop every time," Olivia volleyed, putting her best poker-speak forward.

"Ah… a woman who's serious about her poker," Jen remarked. "I like that."

Olivia laughed lightheartedly. "I haven't played in years, but I had to be on my A-game to buy-in at the Lewis table," she said. "My ex-husband and his family are notorious for their poker rivalries."

Jen nodded knowingly. "I know what you mean. Tracy's family gets crazy on poker night. They're unbelievably competitive—like a family possessed," she laughed.

"Yeah, that sounds about right," Olivia agreed, taking a sip of her coffee.

And then their repartee gave way to seriousness again, and Olivia regarded Jen with measured interest. "I'm curious," she said, her mind working overtime as she settled back into her seat again, "would you have said anything to me about your relationship with Tracy, if not for the scene that transpired here last night?"

"Honestly?" Jen said, relaxing fully in the hotelier's presence.

"I would hope that you'll be honest with me," Olivia said evenly.

"I fully intended to come to you this morning to divulge my relationship with her," Jen said frankly. "The flurry of texts about you and Ms. Rivera only bolstered my decision."

Olivia offered her a curious expression. "Why now?"

Jen smiled at the hotelier. "I finally convinced Tracy last night, that we should be more open about our relationship," she answered candidly. "I just simply don't want to hide anymore."

A knowing smile tiptoed across Olivia's lips. "I guess last night was the night for such decisions."

"So it would seem," Jen laughed softly. "Any regrets?" She knew it was a particularly personal question—one that crossed professional boundaries, but something in their interaction told her it would be acceptable to ask.

"Not one," Olivia openly declared. "You?"

"None," Jen answered straightforwardly. "It feels good to come clean with you, Ms. Spencer. I never wanted to hide it in the first place."

"I sensed that about you," Olivia said warmly.

That moment between them had confirmed Olivia's wisdom in her decision to promote this woman into management at the Beacon, because the type of integrity and loyalty Jen exhibited could never be bought or instilled—it was inherent within the person.

"How can you be so sure?" Natalia was saying; the sound of her voice pulling Olivia back to the present. "I mean, I've thought they were together for a while, actually, but they're really guarded about their personal lives, so how can you—"

"I told you, nothing goes on in my hotel that I don't know about." Olivia's tone was smug, but jokingly so. She felt comfortable in saying what she had about being quite certain Jennifer and Tracy were together, because she would have said so regardless of Jen's divulgence that morning. But Olivia wasn't one of those salacious gossips like so many in this backstabbing town, and the remainder of what was shared would remain between the two of them unless the other woman brought it up herself.

"Ahh, yes… the omniscient hotelier," Natalia teased.

"Hey, now!" Olivia shrieked in feigned protest, causing Natalia to laugh. She smiled, enjoying that laughter.

"I think we should invite them to dinner," Natalia declared; their conversation shifting gears just slightly.

"Who?" Olivia asked, confused.

"Jen and Tracy," Natalia chuckled, shaking her head in amusement. Sometimes Olivia just needed to get with the program! "Emma loves playing with Jen's boys, and it might be good for us to make friends with other…" Her face developed an expression of consternation. With no real proof about the nature of their relationship, she didn't know how to finish that statement.

"Other what?" Olivia grinned.

"Parents?" Natalia tentatively suggested. At least she had some knowledge of their shared parenting duties—the way she and Olivia had shared responsibility for Emma. But even Natalia had to admit it was a futile comparison, given that she and Olivia had both recently acknowledged the existence of a stronger connection from the very start.

"Lesbians?" Olivia offered in response. She arched an eyebrow, as she glanced at Natalia.

That word caught Natalia off-guard. "Is that what we are, Olivia?" she asked, feeling both confused and curious. She bit her bottom lip, subconsciously. "I mean, I don't suddenly find men less attractive," she admitted. "Is it okay to say that?" she asked, sheepishly.

Olivia squeezed the hand that still held her own. "Of course it's okay to say that," she reassured. "I want us to always be honest with one another." She thought for a moment; then, in keeping with her desire for honesty, she added, "I don't find men any less attractive either, Natalia, but I know you're the only one I want, and that will never change."

Natalia's heart swelled and she breathed a sigh of relief. Olivia's behavior during their date—the fact that she had been blatantly ogled by nearly every man, and even some of the women they had encountered, and she had paid no attention to any of them because she was solely focused on Natalia—reinforced Natalia's faith in Olivia's commitment to her, leaving her with a deeper sense of security. "So are we, y'know, lesbians?" The word felt strange on her tongue—she didn't know what to make of it.

"I don't really know what to call us," Olivia answered forthrightly. "All I know is that I love you, and I wanna spend my life with you." She shrugged. "If that makes us lesbians, then so be it, I guess."

"So be it," Natalia repeated. Her tone was indistinct.

Olivia glanced at her, attempting to gauge her reaction. "Does it make you uncomfortable, y'know, to think of us as lesbians?"

Natalia's response was tempered with serious contemplation. "It did," she said cautiously; "When you kissed me after Emma's presentation, it made me really uncomfortable to think that other people viewed us that way. And I couldn't deal with the idea of us being that way at all. That's why I ran away…"

"And now?" Olivia gently pressed.

"Y'know, I realized after you confronted those women at Towers that I was scared because my feelings for you were so real," Natalia confessed. "You were right that day to challenge me, Olivia. You asked questions that forced me to think, whether I wanted to or not. And when I left after our argument, going to see Frank was just an excuse, because I didn't know how to answer you. But being with him that day only made me contemplate the questions more, because the whole time I was with him, all I could think about was how much I wanted to be at home—with you. And I wasn't ready to deal with what that meant," she shared.

"You weren't alone in those thoughts and feelings, Natalia," Olivia admitted. "I knew what it all meant, but I wasn't ready to deal with it either. And consequently, I spent a lot of time bending Doris's ear, trying to rationalize my avoidance of those feelings."

"How'd that work out for ya?" Natalia teased.

"Obviously, not very well," Olivia laughed. "She was surprisingly empathetic at times. But mostly she just told me what an idiot I was. And I heard that again tonight," she said, wryly.

Natalia laughed heartily. "I think I'm starting to appreciate Doris a little."

"You should," Olivia declared. "She's been in your corner all along."

"I'll keep that in mind," Natalia said, a smile toying with her lips. And then her thoughts turned back to their original discussion. "You know I don't have any reservations about being with you now; but honestly, I don't really know how I feel about labels. I don't have any frame-of-reference for what it means to be a lesbian, but I don't really think I feel like one. I don't know." She sounded confused, and Olivia could certainly relate. "I just… I feel like a woman who loves you. That's all I really know."

Contemplating Natalia's response, Olivia said, "That's kinda how I feel too." She sighed. "Maybe we should try to ignore the labels that others will place on us, and just focus on the life we're building together."

Natalia nodded her agreement. "I think that's a great plan." It was better than nothing, she reasoned.

Olivia made noises of agreement. "Maybe in time, we'll have more clarity…" She sounded hopeful.

"So… what about asking Jen and Tracy over for dinner?" Natalia broached again.

"Yeah, I don't know, Natalia," Olivia said, skepticism in her tone. "I don't really know how I feel about socializing with my employees."

Natalia shot her an expression that literally screamed: _Umm… Seriously? Look at the two of us… _

Olivia laughed heartily at the silent message. "Okay, point taken."

"Unless you're concerned you might find yourself attracted to one of them," Natalia teased.

"You heard what I said to Reva tonight," Olivia gently reminded. "You're the only woman who's ever turned my head. And I told Doris the same thing, yesterday," she added proudly.

"Ooh, was our good Mayor hitting on you, Ms. Spencer?" Natalia teased.

"She tried her best," Olivia laughed, "but I let her know she was delusional, if she thought she could get anywhere with me."

"Good answer," Natalia grinned. "Now, dinner with Jen and Tracy," she pressed.

Olivia laughed. "You're not gonna let this go, are ya?"

"Nope."

Unable to deny Natalia anything, Olivia reluctantly agreed to her suggestion; earning a kiss on the cheek as her reward. "By the way, Tracy said Dylan wanted to have Emma over to play this weekend," she reported. "I told her I would check with you, and let her know."

"That sounds fine," Olivia said casually, as she made the turn from Fifth Street onto East Jefferson, heading toward East Clear Lake Avenue. "I can drop her off Saturday morning, and we can pick her up on our way to the bowling alley, if that works for them."

"Or… maybe they could join us for bowling?" Natalia suggested, her voice sounding tentative, yet hopeful.

Olivia smiled and shook her head. The woman was impossible—in the best possible way. "That would work too."

Natalia grinned triumphantly, and reached over, turning the radio up just a notch—she liked the song that was playing. She listened intently then, as Olivia sang along with Colbie Callait about that exciting, yet nauseating state of flux that accompanies falling in love. The song was playful and fun, and they laughed together at how familiar those feelings were to them.

By the time they arrived at their destination, the topic had turned to musical preferences. It didn't even register with Natalia where they had stopped, so engrossed was she in the conversation. "What's your favorite kind of music?" she asked, as Olivia helped her out of the car.

As she feigned formulation of an answer, Olivia stole a moment to glance around, finding things in place, just as she had requested. "Y'know, I listened to 80's Pop/Rock growing up, and I really enjoy Classical, but I'm… Well, I'm almost embarrassed to admit this, but… I'm kinda partial to Country these days, in case you haven't noticed," she confessed; the shadow of a blush creeping across her cheeks.

Natalia smiled at her. "Sometimes you really surprise me," she declared. "I never would've guessed you for a Country music fan."

"I hope it's a good kind of surprise," Olivia said sheepishly. The fresh rock salt crackled under their boots as they walked.

"Very good," Natalia affirmed.

Olivia released a feigned sigh of relief. "Thank God!" she grinned; earning a roll of the eyes from Natalia for her theatrics.

She chuckled at Natalia's animation, and tossed the question back at her, "You?"

"Well, with three generations, including six kids of varying ages in the house, we listened to a lot of different stuff. Latin Pop mixes mostly, and some Contemporary Christian radio that Mama liked. And my Abuela loved to play flamenco when she worked in her kitchen. I can still see her dancing around," Natalia shared, her voice sounding wistful.

Olivia smiled as they walked, realizing that was where Natalia got her love of dancing in the kitchen while she worked. Watching her glide around her kitchen truly enchanted the hotelier. She looked forward to those moments.

"But lately, I've really been enjoying your Country music," Natalia was saying.

"So… I'm not driving you crazy with all those songs about whiskey drinkin', rabble-rousin', and heartbreak?" Olivia asked, in her best southern drawl.

"Don't forget the dying dogs and broken-down pickup trucks," Natalia reminded facetiously.

Olivia laughed heartily. "I am so gonna buy you pair of cowboy boots and a Stetson," she teased.

"You gonna buy me a pick-up truck, too?" Natalia grinned.

"Yup… an old, beat up, red one," Olivia declared.

"Just plain 'ole red, not crimson?" Natalia teased; drawing a laugh from Olivia.

Olivia smiled and nodded her head. "Just plain 'ole red," she confirmed.

Tugging on Olivia's hand, Natalia drew them to a halt in the center of the path; receiving a curiously confused expression from her. She draped her arms around Olivia's neck, as she leaned in, nuzzling against her ear. "Are we gonna make love in the back of that old red pick-up?" she asked; her voice low and more seductive than she ever imagined it could be.

Olivia's belly flip-flopped, and a soft groan slipped from her lips, as her heart began to flutter in her chest. "Uh-huh," she murmured into Natalia's neck. "Down by the pond, by the light of the moon, under a blanket of stars…"

"Sounds romantic," Natalia whispered, brushing her lips against Olivia's neck, sending a delightful shiver down her spine.

"Oh, it'll be incredibly romantic," Olivia quietly assured.

Natalia sought Olivia's eyes, searching soft jade. "Are you being serious about all this?"

"Absolutely." Olivia's Cheshire grin left Natalia to wonder just exactly what it was the hotelier had intended.

"Are we gonna get drunk on whiskey first, and go skinny-dipping in the pond?" Natalia posed.

"You betcha," Olivia smirked.

"You're really going with this whole 'Redneck Girl' theme, aren't ya?" Natalia teased.

"Yup…"

Natalia's head fell back, long, raven locks cascading down, as she laughed heartily; and Olivia was captivated by the sheer beauty of the woman in her arms.

When she finally stopped laughing, Natalia tilted her head in that adorable way she always did. She didn't say a word. She just gazed at Olivia adoringly.

Olivia couldn't resist the sparkle in those gorgeous brown eyes, as they stood there, moonlight cascading through the towering oaks that served as a canopy above their heads. "What?" she murmured; self-consciously biting her bottom lip. But even that didn't suppress the bashful smile that teased at the corners of her mouth, as Natalia pulled her impossibly closer.

"I like this," Natalia said, simply.

"Like what?" Olivia feigned innocence.

"Silly, sweet conversations with you." Natalia's voice was soft, as her lips brushed across Olivia's. The kiss was evanescent; the sentiment, everlasting.

"You think this conversation is silly?" Olivia's playful tone matched the grin on her lips.

"I think you surprise me in a hundred different ways, every single day," Natalia whispered, brushing her nose against Olivia's. She received a smile in response. "And… I think you make it really easy to just be with you, and to love you. I'm glad you let me in, Olivia."

"I'm glad I did, too," Olivia said, softly. "I hope I'm always able to surprise you." She sniffed, and offered Natalia a wobbly, teary-eyed smile. "In good ways, I mean."

Their mutual smiles told the story of days gone by—days when Olivia's surprises held negative connotations, rather than positive ones. But those days were gone; never to return. Natalia reached up, tenderly wiping the tears away with her gloved thumb. "You will," she said with quiet conviction.

Pulling her ever closer, Olivia whispered to her, telling her how breathtaking she was, and how much she loved and needed her. And then she kissed her thoroughly; leaving her flushed and breathless.

And when they were finally able to part, Natalia nuzzled against Olivia's ear. "Know what I like best about your country music?" she whispered; segueing back to their earlier conversation.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, amused.

"The love songs…" Natalia quietly confessed.

Olivia nuzzled Natalia's cheek. "We can play some of those love songs while we're making love down by the pond," she murmured softly. "I'll get us some cassette tapes for that old red pick-up," she drawled.

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "Not eight-tracks?" she facetiously queried. "Wow, you really know how to seduce a girl."

Olivia laughed heartily. "Yeah, well, y'know… confining my arsenal of electronics to decades in which my girlfriends have actually lived, is part of my whole… seduction M.O.," she teased. "And so is this…" she added, sweeping her hand out, indicating the metal contraption in front of them, bathed in a sea of candlelight that flickered from near their car all the way to the lake.

"A swing set?" Natalia said; confusion in her tone. She glanced at her surroundings, finally registering where they were. "What are we doing on the Beacon playground?"

But before Olivia could answer, Natalia realized exactly what they were doing there. She smiled at the memory of their conversation on the front porch one evening, after Olivia mentioned the possibility of putting a swing set in the back yard for Emma…

"There were swings at the beach on San Cristobel. I used to love playing on them as a kid," Olivia had said, wistfulness in her tone.

"I only played on a swing set once when I was little," Natalia had shared. "But I remember wondering, 'How high can I go? Can my feet touch the clouds?'"

Olivia nodded her head. "If I twist the chains, how fast will I spin?" Her voice was filled with excitement.

"What if I jump off before the swing stops?"

"Will it feel like flying?" Olivia had interjected, finishing Natalia's thought. She sounded like a little girl—full of wonder and awe.

"Exactly…"

"I miss that feeling," Olivia sighed longingly.

"Yeah, me too…" Natalia's tone had been soft and reflective, as she settled into the welcome warmth of their unexpectedly symbiotic existence. Never in a million years would she have believed the two of them would find themselves so happily, and comfortably, enmeshed; but she wouldn't have traded it for the world.

Returning her thoughts to the present, Natalia glanced up, meeting Olivia's eyes. She could tell that Olivia had been reliving their conversation along with her. "That's why you brought me here," she said softly.

The corners of Olivia's mouth switched into that barely-there smile, and she nodded. "I know it's kinda cold out here, but… I just wanted to give you that feeling back again, so—"

Olivia didn't get to finish her explanation, because Natalia shut her up with a kiss.

And when she finally released her, she grabbed Olivia's face in her gloved hands. "God, you make me happy," she said fiercely.

The intensity in Natalia's voice made Olivia's heart skip a beat; and when Natalia kissed her again, briefly, but with undeniable passion, her heart nearly stopped. Never in her life had she been this happy; this completely fulfilled. She smiled and took Natalia's hand then, running toward the swing set. And they laughed together like children, as Olivia played with her; twisting the chain round and round, then letting it go—allowing Natalia to spin in quick circles as the chain unwound itself. Then Olivia pushed her in the swing for a few moments, before hopping a ride on the seat next to her.

Natalia laughed. "I never thought I'd be doing this again."

"Really?" Olivia smiled; grabbing the closest chain on Natalia's seat.

"Really," Natalia giggled; reaching for the matching chain on Olivia's seat.

The swung together in tandem, time standing still as they laughed and talked about everything and nothing; neither of them noticing the cold night air, or the ever-increasing lateness of the hour. And finally, Olivia stood up in the seat, coaxing the swing to go higher.

"Get down from there!" Natalia gently chastised. "You're gonna break your neck!"

Olivia laughed heartily; jumping from the moving swing, landing squarely on her feet in the snow, much like a lithe cat. She was so happy it made her feel invincible. "I wouldn't do that," she quietly assured; sauntering toward Natalia, the snow crackling under her boots. She stopped Natalia's swing; firmly grasping the chains just above Natalia's hands, and the expression in those smoldering jade eyes caused Natalia's body to pulse. Walking her backward, until they were standing face to face, leaving Natalia's body flush against her own, Olivia gently pressed her against the seat.

"You wouldn't?" Natalia questioned; eyes locked on Olivia's. Breath catching in her chest at the nearness of the woman she loved, those familiar butterflies fluttered about in her belly, teasing southward. It simply amazed her how easily Olivia made those fluttery wings show their presence.

Olivia tossed her gloves on the ground, and cupped Natalia's face, gently caressing her cheek with warm fingertips. God, her skin felt like heaven. "No, I wouldn't…" she breathed; her lips a mere hairsbreadth away from Natalia's. The air hung thick between them, as they gazed into one another's eyes. "I have far too much to live for…" she whispered; closing the sparse distance between their lips as if that ever-present centripetal force were drawing her home once again.

Slowly, she kissed her, imparting the depth of her love, as her fingers tangled in raven tresses, and Natalia's arms instinctively found their way around Olivia's body. As their kiss continued, long and slow, Olivia wondered whether beneath the underlying complications, if life could really be this simple—to love this woman, and be loved by her, with no expectations other than that it would always be this way.

* * *

It was nearly four in the morning when they finally pulled into their driveway; but neither of them was even remotely tired. Clutching the single yellow rose in her hand, Natalia slowly drew in its fragrance. She couldn't stop smiling, as she remembered how romantic Olivia had been throughout the evening, and how playful she had been on the playground; so filled with wide-eyed wonder. They had thrown snowballs, and played on the slide, and Olivia had spun her on the merry-go-round—both of them laughing the entire time. At one point, they had fallen into the snow—and Olivia kissed her so tenderly, Natalia thought she might actually cry. And then Olivia had chased her endlessly around the playground, up and down the ramps, through the tunnels, under the tall slide and around the monkey bars, finally catching her around the waist from behind.

Natalia laughed and squealed, delighting in Olivia's playfulness. No one had ever been so lighthearted, so carefree, with her.

Turning Natalia in her arms, Olivia pressed her against the climbing wall, and smiled, as breathlessly, she crooned the chorus of Keith Urban's newest single, "_I_ _wanna kiss a girl. I wanna hold her tight._" Her eyebrow arched suggestively as she smiled that seductive smile, "_And maybe make a little magic in the moonlight…_" Her tone was so mischievous, and it made Natalia laugh. Olivia smiled, and continued softly, "_Don't wanna go too far, I wanna take it slow…_" With that, she abandoned the lyrics, as their eyes locked, and she brushed raven tresses from Natalia's sweet face. "I wanna take it slow, so we get it right," she whispered, caressing Natalia's cheek.

Her conversation with Jen that morning had left her with a peace about taking things slowly. "I want forever with you, Natalia," she whispered. "I want that more than anything. And…" She bit her bottom lip, hesitatingly. "I—I know it probably sounds really contradictory to say I wanna go slow, when I'm already telling you I want forever. But… truth is, I barely remember a time when I didn't love you, Natalia, and… I knew I wanted forever, long before I ever told you I was in love with you. I love you so much that I would've been content just being with you, living together as friends, for as long as you'd allow me to stay. I would've accepted any conditions, given anything, just to know I'd never lose you. Natalia, I—"

"Olivia, stop," Natalia said softly. She pressed her fingertips against Olivia's lips. "I want forever, too," she quietly confessed, even as she reveled in the feeling of Olivia's heart pounding against her own. "And I don't care how long it takes us to get there, as long as it ends with you and me."

"It will," Olivia whispered against Natalia's lips. "I promise." And then Olivia's mouth found hers again, sealing that promise with a breath-stealing kiss.

When they were finally able to part, Natalia gazed into eyes that flickered in the candlelight. "Olivia?" she said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Why are there like, a gazillion candles out here?"

"Because candles are romantic." The jade of Olivia's eyes sparkled in the soft light.

"It's a total fire hazard."

"Seriously?" Olivia chuckled.

"Yes, seriously." Natalia's tone reflected the sentiment. "I really don't think insurance policies cover—"

Olivia shut her up with a kiss. "How am I supposed to be romantic, when you're rambling on about insurance policies and fire hazards?"

"I just think you should be sensible, and—"

"Do I need to kiss you again?" Olivia threatened. It sounded more like an invitation.

Natalia grinned. "Yes, please."

So Olivia did. And then they walked, hand-in-hand, the moonlit, candle-bathed path along the lake that wended down toward the gazebo, where they sat together, sharing more light kisses and talking quietly as they often did on their front porch.

"Wanna hear a secret?" Olivia offered clandestinely, as Natalia nipped at her bottom lip, mid-kiss. She loved it when Natalia did that.

Distracted by the low timbre of Olivia's voice, Natalia grinned, almost demurely; peering at her through thick lashes. "I wanna know all your secrets," she said softly, as she moved even closer. Settling her cheek against Olivia's shoulder, her fingertips traced the smooth fabric of Olivia's shirt.

"You know all of the important ones now," Olivia murmured against her hair. "This one isn't all that scandalous, but it's good," she added with a grin.

"Well, don't keep me waiting, what is it?" Natalia prodded.

"I already knew about the texts," Olivia divulged. "The ones from Diane and her 'Gossip Squad'."

"You mean, you suspected, right?" Confused, Natalia sought clarification.

Natalia could literally feel that Cheshire grin as it spread across Olivia's lips. "No, I mean I already knew exactly what they said before Jen showed them to me."

Scrambling, Natalia twisted around to peer into Olivia's eyes, finding the mirth that danced within. "Really? How?"

Looking extraordinarily proud of herself, Olivia said, "They don't know it, but they have my personal cell number in their little gossip database. For years now, I've read every last nasty thing they've had to say amongst them. And let me tell ya, according to the rumors, you and I have been having one hell of a good time, even before my transplant." Her grin was priceless.

"Oh, please, do tell!" Natalia urged. Her tone held with scandalous airs, as she laughed.

Olivia laughed with her, and spent the next half-hour filling her in on all the salacious things they were apparently doing behind closed doors. And once all had been revealed, they laughed again, and agreed the bulk of the gossip was rife with possibilities for the future.

And then the conversation turned toward their afternoon shopping excursion. "I can't believe you got me to make out with you in the store this afternoon," Natalia laughed, bumping her shoulder against Olivia's. Her cheeks flushed with color, and she was thankful for the cold night air. "You get me to do a lot of things I never thought I'd do."

"Is that a good thing?" Olivia asked. She couldn't help the grin that hijacked her lips.

Natalia turned to her, fixing her gaze in Olivia's eyes. "You make me fearless," she declared, passionately. "I like that."

"And you keep me grounded," Olivia confessed. "I like that."

"Then I'd say we're perfectly suited," Natalia pronounced, sounding more than pleased with the prospect.

Olivia agreed wholeheartedly. "So… other than making out with me in public, what other dastardly things have I gotten you to do?" The question was light and playful, and her eyes flashed with mirth.

"You got me to fall in love with a woman," Natalia answered honestly. "I think that one's my favorite."

"Does that mean you would do it again?"

"Only with you…" Natalia's declaration was simple, yet profoundly deep, and sealed with a sweet kiss.

Talking in the gazebo reminded them of home, and it didn't take long for a mutual decision to be made to make their way back to their farmhouse. They could sit on their front porch and talk all night if they wanted; and that knowledge had been what propelled them toward home.

Sitting in the driveway, Olivia cut the engine, and glanced over at Natalia. "What are you smiling about?" she asked; a light chuckle in her voice.

"I was just thinking about what an amazing night this has been," Natalia answered quietly. She glanced at Olivia shyly. "You couldn't have planned a more perfect date."

Elated, Olivia's heart swelled in her chest. "Thank you for saying so," she said softly. "That's what I wanted for you, Natalia: a perfect evening—one that you'll never forget."

"Well, that's exactly what you've given me," Natalia murmured against Olivia's cheek, as she brushed it with her lips. "What do you say we cap off this perfect evening with some hot cocoa and cookies by the fire?"

"Ooh, you're gonna feed me your cookies?" Olivia's tone was naturally flirty, drawing a smile from Natalia. The flash in Olivia's eyes told her there was something dirty in that comment.

"What kind?" Olivia was asking suggestively.

"The baked kind," Natalia said dryly. "You're a flirt, and you have a filthy mind, Ms. Spencer." She found herself sorry that Olivia wouldn't put those thoughts to better use. _Someday_, she thought, hopefully.

Olivia laughed. _Busted_. She straightened her demeanor. "What kind of cookies did you bake, Ms. Rivera?" She was on her best behavior.

Natalia smiled. "That's better," she declared. "I baked a batch of chocolate chip on Tuesday, and I think there's still some peanut butter from last weekend."

"Chocolate chip are my favorite," Olivia announced.

"I know," Natalia grinned, "that's why I hide them, so you don't misbehave."

"What are you talking about, misbehave?" Olivia groused, as she climbed out of the Nissan. "I never misbehave."

Olivia's denial was laughable, and that's exactly what Natalia did. She laughed. Heartily. As she opened the passenger door, she was saying, "Oh, please, every time I forget to hide them, it looks like the Cookie Monster lives with us."

"The Cookie Monster?" Olivia huffed, feigning disgruntlement, as she stomped to Natalia's door. "What, are you saying I'm a hairy, blue beast?"

Arching an eyebrow, Natalia fixed Olivia with a stare. The corner of her mouth twisted upward, causing a deep dimple to form in her left cheek, as she considered the sheer absurdity of the question. "Yes, Olivia, that's exactly what I'm saying," she replied drolly.

That dimple drew Olivia's gaze like a magnet. She leaned closer, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against it, allowing her tongue to lightly dip inside. Natalia moaned softly and shivered a little, but not from the cold; and Olivia smiled, and kissed that dimple again.

The moon shone brightly on the front walkway, the night air was crisp and clear around them, and the rock salt crackled under their boots as they walked toward the front porch, creating a portrait of one singular moment in time—the end of their first official "date."

Reaching the front porch, Natalia turned to Olivia, smiling; and the way the moonlight caught the tips of her raven tresses, caressing the soft planes of her face, caused Olivia's breath to catch. She had an overpowering thought about how she could easily fall into this woman, and never seek release.

Wrapping her arms around Natalia's waist, Olivia pulled her closer. She leaned in, nipping playfully at Natalia's neck. The boards under their feet creaked, as she slowly maneuvered their bodies across the porch, until Natalia's back was pressed against the pillar; her mouth never leaving the softness of olive skin.

"Y'know, that was pretty smooth," Natalia nearly moaned.

"Ya think?" Olivia grinned, arching an eyebrow.

Their eyes locked, as Natalia's fingers tangled in Olivia's hair. "No, I don't think. I know…" she declared; making it clear that not only did she recognize Olivia's tacit control over her, but that she didn't mind it at all. And when she turned the tables on Olivia, deftly maneuvering her against that same pillar, the flash of liquid surrender in those shimmering pools of jade told Natalia that the feeling was more than mutual. They truly were perfectly suited to one another.

Natalia's mouth hovered over Olivia's; warm breath lightly caressing waiting lips, as her fingers worked at sending the most delightful tingles down Olivia's spine. "Y'know, I'm pretty sure I've kissed you more in the last six days, than I did Nicky during our entire relationship," she confessed; her face flushing again.

Olivia's lips were trembling; not from the cold, but from the anticipation of Natalia's kisses. "Should I take that as a sign I kiss better than him?" she husked.

"Definitely…" Natalia murmured, as she nuzzled Olivia's cheek.

"Oh, really?" Olivia grinned, one eyebrow arching, as her ego puffed with pride.

"Yes, really," Natalia grinned; feeding that ego. "And that I love you far more than I ever did him…" she whispered against Olivia's lips, her fingers lightly stroking the coolness of Olivia's cheek. And then she was kissing Olivia again. Deep, languid kisses that drew the breath from Olivia's lungs as lips parted, and released it back to her as mouths and tongues came together again and again.

As they lingered there, kissing in the moonlight, Natalia's body pressing insistently into her own, Olivia felt driven to touch her. Reaching between their bodies, she worked the leather belt loose, and slowly unbuttoned Natalia's coat. The anticipation made Natalia's belly flip-flop—she loved the way Olivia's fingertips felt on her skin.

Slipping her hands inside the heavy leather coat, Olivia pulled Natalia impossibly closer; fingers burrowing beneath the fabric of Natalia's crisp, burgundy shirt, seeking and finding the warmth of her skin. Slowly, her fingers caressed Natalia's lower back, drawing soft moans in response to her touch. And as they lost themselves in more absorbing kisses, Olivia couldn't say how or why, but she silently acknowledged that the simple act of her fingers touching the softness of Natalia's skin in that particular place, somehow made their kisses enough.

* * *

Some time later, empty mugs and a plate of cookie crumbs abandoned on the coffee table, they found themselves tangled together beneath an old quilt on the sofa; Natalia wrapped securely in Olivia's arms, as the fire crackled in the hearth. They were wearing pajamas now; having taken the time to run upstairs to change and wash up for bed. Natalia had met Olivia as she emerged from her bathroom, and couldn't stifle the giggle that bubbled from her chest when she noticed a little dab of toothpaste on the corner of Olivia's mouth.

"What?" Olivia grinned, feeling a bit self-conscious.

"You have…" Natalia caught the tip of her finger between perfect white teeth; then pointed, "umm, toothpaste…"

Olivia blushed just a little. "I seem to have a knack for that." Her tone was light and playful.

Natalia bit her bottom lip, adorably, causing a dimple to emerge. "I know…" she said, her eyes taking on an almost seductive glint. She moved closer, pushing Olivia against the bathroom door.

As if the deep purple robe hadn't been enough to make her pulse race, Natalia leaned in, licking and nibbling at the corner of Olivia's mouth, removing the toothpaste, as she murmured, "You have no idea how much I wanted to do this the last time…"

Their minds met in the memory of that morning in their kitchen, not so long ago.

"I wish you would have…" Olivia had groaned, succumbing to the lure of Natalia's skillful tongue.

"God, you were so beautiful, they way you blushed when I pointed it out," Natalia whispered.

Olivia kissed Natalia's nose. "You were the beautiful one," she quietly declared. "You looked absolutely radiant that morning, and you seemed so happy."

"I was very happy," Natalia admitted, shyly. "Every single morning I've woken up in this house, knowing you were here, I've felt happier than the morning before. I know that sounds sappy, but it's true."

Jade eyes turned teary at Natalia's admission. "You know, I argued with you about the dishes that morning, just so I could be closer to you for a little while," she confessed, blushing slightly.

"Oh, you did, did you?" Natalia's smile was effervescent.

"I did," Olivia confirmed, as Natalia kissed the corner of her mouth. "I would've done anything just to be close to you—even if it was only for a moment."

"You don't have to look for excuses to be close to me anymore, Olivia," Natalia whispered, lightly kissing her again. "You can be as close as you want, wherever you want." Her intent was as clear as the expression in her eyes, and Olivia took note of the invitation, as Natalia punctuated her declaration with another kiss—this one, not so light.

Back in the present moment, Natalia glanced at the plate of cookie crumbs. "We should've waited to brush our teeth," she said, practicality taking over.

"I'll go brush mine again, if you'll kiss me the way you did earlier," Olivia teased.

"You're such a flirt," Natalia playfully accused.

Olivia grinned, clearly pleased with herself. "You have a thing for pushing me against walls and doors, don't you?"

"And don't forget, cars and front porch pillars," Natalia added with a grin.

"No, we can't forget those, now can we?" Olivia flirted.

"Nope," Natalia answered lightheartedly. She focused her attention on the patch of skin just below Olivia's right ear, nipping at it playfully, causing Olivia to giggle and squirm.

When they settled again, curiosity got the better of Natalia, as she remembered Olivia's brief exchanges with both Luciano and Giancarlo throughout dinner. She offered her an inquiring expression. "Why didn't you ever tell me you spoke Italian?"

"I guess it just never came up," Olivia answered honestly. "It's not a secret or anything. I speak fluent French and a little Polish, too, if it matters." She made it sound as though it didn't.

"You, uh… you don't speak Spanish, do you?" Natalia sounded worried.

Olivia laughed. "Afraid I might've understood all those times you cussed me out?"

"Shut up," Natalia groused, shoving her playfully.

Olivia laughed harder. "Hey, you're the one who's sounding all panicky here," she teased. "I'm good either way."

"I called you some really nasty names," Natalia admitted, sheepishly.

"So I gathered," Olivia said wryly. The tone of her voice drew a laugh from Natalia.

"You're safe, Sweetheart. I don't speak Spanish," Olivia reassured. "Though, now I'm kinda sorry I chose Italian over Spanish in high school," she teased.

"Oh, stop it," Natalia fussed. "Where on earth did you learn Polish?" It seemed like such an odd language to know.

"Lena," Olivia answered. "She was born in Poland. She didn't move to England until she was a teenager. I don't know much Polish, but I know enough to translate when she's pissed," she laughed. "I'm sure Bianca does by now, too."

Natalia smiled, and looked up at her with awestruck eyes. This woman just simply fascinated her. "What about French? Where did you learn that?"

"I learned quite a bit of French from Lena too, actually. Though, she mostly taught me the juicy stuff," she grinned, drawing another smile from Natalia. "The rest, I learned at Oxford. It satisfied my foreign language requirement; which, I could've done more easily by taking Italian since I already knew it. But the better choice, business-wise, was to learn French, instead."

"Why's that?" Natalia asked, curious.

"Language is power, especially when negotiating deals in international markets."

"Do you do that often?" Natalia asked. "Negotiate international deals?"

"Quite often, actually," Olivia answered. "That's why some of my business calls are scheduled really late at night—the foreign markets are opening up, and business deals are happening while most of the U.S. is sleeping. And when I'm dealing in foreign stock—which is most of the time, I have to be available to make split-second decisions in the middle of the night."

"That's why the laptop and cell phone in the bedroom…" Natalia recognized.

Olivia grinned, remembering Natalia's earlier disgruntlement regarding electronics in the bedroom. "Yes, that's why..."

"You do a lot of things other than just running the Beacon—don't you," Natalia said; her fingertips lightly tracing Olivia's cheek, as she gazed at her, admiringly. It wasn't so much a question, as an observation.

"Yes, I do," Olivia confirmed. "You've seen some aspects of what I do, aside from the Beacon, but you'll be seeing a lot more in the future."

"Why's that?" Natalia asked, curious.

"I want you to be more familiar with the company that holds all my assets," Olivia replied, honestly.

"That's separate from the Beacon?" Natalia questioned.

"Yes," Olivia answered. "I have a financial holding corporation that's a completely separate entity—that way, my personal assets, y'know like my bank accounts, stocks and bonds, vehicles, the beach house in San Cristobel, the girls' trust funds, are protected, if someone sues the Beacon, or tries to take it over."

Natalia seemed satisfied with that explanation. "You're amazing," she whispered, as she nuzzled into Olivia's neck again.

A faint blush crept across Olivia's face, and she brushed her lips across Natalia's brow. "You're biased," she accused, sighing softly.

"Perhaps," Natalia easily conceded, "but that doesn't make it any less true." The tips of her fingers lazily traced along the fabric of Olivia's satin pajama top; feeling the heat of her skin just beneath. "You're so strong, and powerful, and you know so many things…" she said, admiringly, "and I've never known anyone who loves as deeply and completely as you do." Lifting her head, her eyes fell into Olivia's. "That's what I love the most about you—the fierceness of your love. You don't love easily, but when you do, your love has no limits."

Olivia reached up, brushing her fingertips across Natalia's cheek. "I do love you without limits, Natalia," she whispered softly. "And I… I hope you really understand how different I am with you. I know I'm not completely transparent yet, but… I've never been this open with anyone before…"

Natalia offered a soft smile in return. "I know you haven't, and I won't ever take that for granted," she quietly assured. Such knowledge made her feel even more secure in Olivia's love for her. Her promise was sealed with the light brushing of her mouth against Olivia's, followed by a series of soft little kisses that left Olivia feeling even more open to Natalia, and most of all, loved by her.

And then Natalia's expression turned serious, as she searched the deep jade of those mesmerizing eyes. "I know I said it before, but thank you for tonight. It was wonderful—from beginning to end." Tears welled up in those soft mahogany eyes. "No one's ever treated me the way you do, Liv," she said softly. Her fingertips lightly touched Olivia's lower lip.

Olivia's tongue flicked out in response, and Natalia's eyes flickered down, as she shifted her body upward; causing Olivia's breath to catch. She brushed her mouth against Olivia's, as she whispered, "No one's ever been this good to me… And I'm not just talking about tonight…"

"I'll always be good to you, Natalia," Olivia whispered in promise. She caught the underside of Natalia's chin with the tip of her finger. "_Always_…" The depth of conviction in the softness of Olivia's voice as she whispered that final word, told Natalia that it was an eternal truth. And she knew in that moment that she would never have cause to doubt this woman's commitment to her, regardless of any appearance to the contrary. That certainly didn't mean she would willingly tolerate any further shenanigans out of Olivia—like that scene with Josh the evening prior. No—she would brazenly call Olivia on her crap, if necessary. But Olivia's behavior during their date had restored Natalia's faith in her, and she honestly didn't believe it would ever be an issue again. And time would serve to fortify that belief, as they moved forward into the future they were destined to share.

* * *

A short while later, as they lay together beneath the old worn quilt, sleepily, Natalia snuggled against the warmth of Olivia's body. They both knew they should go to bed; but neither of them was willing to be the first to admit it. And so it was by silent, mutual agreement, that they stayed exactly where they were. This wouldn't do in the long run, but for tonight, it was what they both wanted and needed.

Glancing up, Natalia offered Olivia a soft smile, as their eyes met, exchanging emotions that didn't require words. And then she kissed Olivia one last time before nestling into her breast, where she listened intently to the steady beating of Olivia's heart. It was familiar, and it made her feel safe—partially because it had been Gus's; but more because it now belonged to Olivia—just like Natalia. In many ways, she felt as though she had always belonged to Olivia—and she knew, beyond all doubt, that she always would. She sighed contentedly, offering a silent prayer of thanksgiving for the woman whose very existence meant so much to her, before drifting into a deep, contented sleep.

Olivia lay there holding Natalia close, listening to the steady cadence of her breathing, as she counted her blessings, once again. She was well aware that the woman in her arms was a gift far more valuable than any she ever deserved, and she vowed, not for the first time, to find a way to be truly and completely worthy of her. But worthiness was an elusive thing—the one thing her money could never buy; and she was at a loss as to how someone of her deplorable past and questionable means went about acquiring it. In Olivia's mind, at least, that question could only be answered by someone who had accomplished such an insurmountable feat. And as she drifted off to sleep with Natalia nestled against her, Olivia wished with everything in her, that Emma's spring break would arrive in a hurry. She was in desperate need of that trip to Martha's Vineyard—and of a long overdue talk with the one person she knew could provide her with the guidance she needed—a person named Lena Kundera…

TBC…

Next Up: Our Girls are in for a whirlwind weekend… Who will confess what, and to whom? Who will confront whom, and why? What firestorms will be ignited as a result, and what will be left in the aftermath?

All these questions and more will be answered in…

Chapter 8 – Confessions and Confrontations


	20. Chapter 8: Confessions & Confron Part I

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, and Jane the nanny are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. Dialogue in this update is original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8 consists of 9 updates that will be presented in smaller segments than what you're generally accustomed to receiving. I find this to be the most prudent presentation because, while there is an overarching theme, each major segment has its own specific purpose. The segments will be posted weekly over the course of nine weeks, which will allow me to continue providing you all with regular updates through the end of my semester. After this initial Sunday posting, I will endeavor to post new updates each Friday for the next eight weeks. I cannot promise weekly updates beyond that time, as the next chapter is still in the process of being written. However, I do promise to strive toward the goal of weekly updates throughout the summer. We shall see…

Rating: Chapter 8.1 is rated PG-13.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins. Not through strength, but through persistence."

Anonymous

Chapter 8.1 – Confessions and Confrontations | Anchor through the Storms:

What are confessions, really? Are they defined solely by the element of revealing some wrongdoing that is shameful, or somehow embarrassing? Or can they simply be the sharing of a truth that was previously unknown to another person? Can it be considered a confession if both persons already knew, but the truth had never been acknowledged? How are confessions made?

Some would argue that confessions, in their purest form, represent the disclosure of one's sins in the sacrament of reconciliation. Some argue that such reconciliation is a function of seeking and attaining forgiveness; the act of confessing to an uninvolved third party, notwithstanding. Many would argue that confessions have nothing to do with absolution or reconciliation at all; but rather, they are the simple sharing of one's own unique truth. In reality, confessions are as diverse in nature as are human beings—no two possess the exact same characteristics, and no two are driven by identical motivations; nor do they lead to a carbon-copy resolution.

Some confessions are spoken, some written—others are merely observed. Some confessions lead to mutual understanding and acceptance—and others, unfortunately, lead to undesirable, often times painful confrontations. And always, always, they lead to consequences; be they good… or bad. Regardless though, of how they are rendered, or where they ultimately lead, all confessions possess within them the power to liberate their confessors. And these very truths were something Olivia and Natalia would experience in spades during the weekend following their open declaration of togetherness…

_Friday Morning—__the Farmhouse of Love…_

Yawning sleepily, Jane wandered down the stairs in search of her morning coffee. She had heard Olivia and Natalia come in sometime before five that morning; but distinctly remembered hearing their car in the driveway quite some time before then. She had briefly wondered what they had been doing all night; then decided that it was really none of her concern.

If she was even the slightest bit surprised to find Natalia asleep on the sofa, nestled in Olivia's arms, it didn't register on her face. They seemed to just 'fit' together—and from the first time she had witnessed them in the throes of an argument, that fit was something she had never even thought to question.

Natalia's head still lay in the center of Olivia's chest; her ear against the rhythmic beating of the strong heart that pulsed beneath, as her left hand clutched the silky blue satin of Olivia's pajama top. And even covered by the thick quilt, Jane could tell that their bodies were intricately intertwined.

Planting her hands on her hips, she chuckled to herself as she shook her head. Well, this certainly explained a lot. To each, their own, she supposed, shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly, as she shuffled into the kitchen.

Fifteen minutes later, the aroma of freshly brewed coffee teased at the edges of Olivia's awareness, coaxing her from sleep. It flooded her senses along with the glorious realization that Natalia's body was still nestled partially on top of her own. She hadn't intended for them to fall asleep like this—not really, anyway. But she certainly wasn't complaining about waking up with Natalia in her arms again. She could feel the warmth of Natalia's breath against her chest, even through the fabric of her pajamas, and it paradoxically calmed and excited her. Stirring slightly beneath Natalia's curvaceous body, she reveled in the visceral sensations such movement caused within her, and sighed contentedly. Life was beyond good—it was positively spectacular; and willing away her niggling insecurities, she summoned some of Natalia's faith, praying with everything in her that it would always be this way.

The light tracing of Olivia's fingertips on the warmth of Natalia's back inveigled her from sound sleep, bringing her to the keen awareness of Olivia's body beneath her own. Moaning softly, she stretched languorously, and peered up at Olivia, meeting her gaze with a dimpled smile. "Morning, Gorgeous," she murmured groggily, as she scooted up just enough to kiss her properly.

"Mmmm… Morning, Beautiful," Olivia purred, as their lips parted, and Natalia's mouth slowly traveled along her jawbone.

She took her time, enjoying the low moans she received in response to her exploration of Olivia's neck, before returning to that soft, welcoming mouth. "How's my sexy Rockstar this morning?"

Olivia blushed, and smiled into their kiss. "Stop it," she fussed against Natalia's lips.

Natalia's soft laugh was like a fluffy towel right out of the dryer—it warmed Olivia's body from head to toe. "Sleep well?"

"Never better," Natalia grinned. Two hours of sleep wasn't nearly enough, but she would take any pittance she could get if it meant waking up with this woman beside her.

"Liar," Olivia teased, knowingly.

"Any sleep where I wake up with you is the best," Natalia declared.

"Agreed." Olivia smiled and kissed her again. Playful little kisses that explored the corners of Natalia's mouth, causing her to giggle.

"Good morning," Jane greeted cheerily, as she strolled into the living room carrying a tray with three steaming mugs. Again, if she was taken aback by their obvious intimacy, it didn't show. "Coffee?"

"God, yes!" Olivia nearly growled, drawing a laugh from Natalia, as they fumbled to bring themselves into an upright position on the sofa. "Thank you," she grinned sheepishly, as she reached for two of the mugs. Handing one to Natalia, she couldn't help but notice how adorable Natalia looked sitting next to her, Indian-style, hair mussed, and sleepy-eyed, with that old quilt haphazardly wrapped around her mid-section.

"You're welcome," Jane laughed. "Thought you could both use some." She didn't mention why.

"You have no idea," Olivia groaned, taking a long sip from her mug. She was so not a morning person—especially on so little sleep. "Thanks for staying over last night," she said, appreciatively.

"No problem, Ms. Spencer," Jane assured. She crossed her legs, and settled in for a chat with them.

Natalia peered at Jane over the rim of her cup. "I hope you were comfortable."

"Very," Jane affirmed with a smile. "Thank you."

Olivia inquired about Emma's night then, and Jane reported that after picking out their Friday night movie, they had played games for about an hour before Emma decided on an early bath. The little girl had been admittedly tired from being up late the previous night, and after a quick bath and a story, she had fallen asleep without incident. Based upon the timeline given, Olivia accurately surmised that she and Natalia had spoken with Emma somewhere between bath and story, and she was pleased to hear there was no repeat of the previous night's sleep disturbance.

They chatted for a bit longer, setting out a tentative schedule for the following week. And then, at Jane's encouragement, the two of them settled in on the sofa, enjoying the remainder of their coffee and a few of Natalia's muffins left over from a few mornings prior, while Jane attended to getting Emma up and moving before heading home to start her own day.

Bright and chipper on a Friday morning, Emma was full of questions about their "grown-up date" as they fed her breakfast and packed her lunch. They shared meaningful glances, knowing smiles, and the occasional familiar banter, as they relayed stories and patiently answered each question to her satisfaction.

When Natalia told Emma about Olivia's musical performance, once again affectionately calling the hotelier "my Rockstar," Emma giggled, which prompted Olivia to make a face at her tormentor.

"Oh, would you stop that," she grumped at Natalia; which only made Emma giggle more. She liked the way her Mommy grumped with Natalia—it was different than with anyone else. That was because Mommy loved Natalia differently, she wisely surmised, and knowing that made her feel really good inside.

Emma watched them with measured interest throughout the conversation, and when they were finished sharing all their stories, she declared that they should have a date night every week—because it made them really happy. They couldn't have agreed more. Natalia excitedly declared that she would be in charge of planning their next date night, and Olivia was more than pleased with the idea.

And after putting Emma on the bus, they collapsed on the sofa again, dozing off and on until mid-morning, when they finally roused enough to get ready for work. Nepotism certainly had its perks, Natalia thought, as she kissed Olivia just one more time, before heading upstairs to the shower. It wasn't something she would often take advantage of, but she could imagine a few occasions where it might come in really handy. She couldn't wait for to discover a few more of those occasions.

* * *

_Friday__ Afternoon—the Beacon…_

Coming into work late on Friday provided Olivia with a rare opportunity to execute the element of surprise upon some very unsuspecting employees. Through her covert connection with their text messaging web, Olivia had been privy to some very interesting employee gossip since revealing the true nature of her relationship with Natalia on Wednesday evening, and she had a few rather distasteful bones to pick.

She couldn't risk exposing her connection, and thus, she sought other ways to nail the guiltiest of suspects. To that end, Jen had been informed by Olivia the previous afternoon, that she and Natalia would be in after lunch on Friday, and she had been given strict instructions to tell no one about the change in their schedule. Anyone who called was to be told the hotelier and her executive assistant were unavailable, and that someone would get back with them later in the day. Only in an extreme emergency was Olivia's cell phone to ring. Jen had committed the instructions to memory, and assured Olivia they would be followed to the letter.

Upon their arrival Friday afternoon, Natalia slipped in through the side entrance, near their suite of offices, while Olivia went in search of her prey. Luckily for her, the primary target of her hunt proved quite predictable and thus, was rather helpful in orchestrating her own demise. Skulking around the corner in her stealthy sneakers, she found Diane and Jackie exactly where she suspected they would be—on their afternoon break, outside near the rear service entrance. As per usual, they had their meddlesome little heads together, spiritedly chattering about everyone's business but their own.

"Y'know, I saw those two front desk dykes slip into the Dragon Lady's lair yesterday morning," Diane was saying, contempt literally dripping from her lips. "They went in separately, but they were there, all the same. You'd think being the dykes they are, they'd have the balls to go in together." There was no humor in her harsh laugh, only disdain.

"What do you think they were up to?" Jackie asked. Olivia could hear the simmering anticipation of scandal in the woman's tone.

"Nothin' good, I'm sure," Diana accused. "I'll bet they were sucking up to the Dragon Lady—y'know, now they know she's one of 'em. Sure didn't hurt Little Miss Sunshine, that's for damn sure—she fucks the Dragon Lady, and look at how fast she climbed the ranks! Maid Service to Executive Assistant, all in the fuck of an eye…"

Olivia had been standing there less than a minute, and already she was seething. Her blood pressure quickly hit the boiling point, and her heart was pounding so hard she feared it might actually fly out of her chest. She couldn't believe the two of them couldn't hear it. But then again, they were certainly otherwise occupied, weren't they? It took every ounce of willpower she possessed, to hold her temper. But she knew there would be more incriminating statements to come, and so she steeled her nerves, and waited.

"You don't really think—" Jackie's protest fell on deaf ears.

Diane squared her stout shoulders, adopting an air of superiority. "Course I think she fucked her way to the top," she said, scathingly. It wasn't the first time she had hurled such scathing accusations—she just wasn't usually careless enough to hurl them on Beacon property.

Olivia's fists clenched so tightly, her nails were digging into her palms. She gritted her teeth to keep from screaming. She would look at the wounds in her hands later, and wonder at the absence of blood.

"She must be one hell of a good lay, too, 'cause we all know she doesn't have an ounce of education," Diane was saying, her tone rife with superiority and judgment. "She got knocked-up with that jailbird of a kid of hers—y'know, the one who tried to off the D.A.—when she was barely sixteen. What a whore. I'll bet she never even finished high school. She probably lived off the government 'til she scored the job here at the Beacon."

"Don't you think you're being just a bit judgmental, Diane?" Jackie challenged. She loved titillating gossip as much as the next person, but she hated it when Diane went on a vindictive tear.

_A bit? Please!_ Olivia barked inwardly. _Jesus Christ!_ _The Catholic Church itself is less judgmental._ She hoped Natalia had never heard any of this bullshit. She never would, if Olivia had anything to say about it.

"Ms. Rivera may not have a formal education, but she's really intelligent, Diane. And she's never been anything but kind to us," Jackie was saying, when Olivia returned her attention to the two of them.

"Yeah, she's intelligent all right," Diane sneered, "Intelligent enough to fuck her way to the boardroom. And now that she's there, how much you wanna bet this place will turn into a haven for dykes and queers."

Jackie's eyes narrowed, as she pursed her thin lips. "You don't think the Dragon Lady'll start hiring them in droves now that she's one of 'em, do ya? She sounded appalled.

Diane sighed, clearly disgusted. "Yeah, I do, and I don't think I could stand working around any more of 'em, either—it's bad enough we've had to deal with the front desk dykes, and that fucking little fairy Greg all this time!"

Having stomached just about all she could stand, Olivia bit her tongue. Hard. Ordinarily, she would've launched into an all-out tirade, but loathsome behavior of this magnitude required a much more thoughtful response. Already formulating a plan to deal with the mouthy head bartender and her squirrelly little sidekick—once and for all, she turned on her sneaker-clad heel, and walked away.

* * *

_Friday Evening—the Farmhouse of Love…_

It was a bit later than usual when they finally arrived at the farmhouse that evening, and practically stumbling through the door, Olivia and Natalia were happy to be home again. It had been an absolutely crazy afternoon at the Beacon—one crisis after another requiring their attention; and they were both thoroughly exhausted. Sometimes half-days were more draining than full ones, Natalia had mused on the drive home. But even in her exhaustion, she found herself thankful for no longer having to work three physically demanding jobs just to make ends meet. Olivia Spencer had been a godsend to her in more ways than she could even count, and she felt blessed beyond reason.

They had swung by the pizzeria on South Wesley to pick up dinner on their way back to the farmhouse, and Olivia grinned triumphantly, when Natalia didn't argue over the toppings. Fatigued, Natalia had been more than willing to let Olivia eat whatever she wanted, as long as she didn't have to cook it—at least for one night. If she were honest, all she really wanted was a hot, relaxing shower, a few of Olivia's goodnight kisses, and the warmth of her bed. She hoped Emma hadn't picked a movie that would require too much of her attention.

Setting her purse down on the kitchen table with an unintended clunk, she headed toward the china cabinet to get plates and glasses. Noticing how drained Natalia seemed, Olivia quickly abandoned the pizza box on the counter, and sent Emma from the room on an impromptu errand that would likely keep her occupied for a bit. Once Emma had scampered off, chattering animatedly about pizza and their movie, Olivia approached Natalia, gently loosening her grip on the dishware.

Natalia attempted to protest, but Olivia wrapped insistent arms around her from behind. Pulling her close, she nuzzled into Natalia's neck, brushing her mouth against warm skin. "Are you all right, Sweetheart?" she whispered, concerned.

Giving in to the draw of those strong arms, Natalia allowed her body to sink into Olivia's warmth. "Just tired, Honey," she sighed, her head falling back against Olivia's shoulder. "For a short week, it sure has been long and exhausting."

"Yeah, I know what you mean," Olivia empathized. "I shouldn't have kept you out so late last night. I'm sure that didn't help."

Giving Olivia's forearm an affectionate squeeze, Natalia quietly declared, "I wouldn't change one thing about last night, Liv. It was perfect. I can live with being a little tired in exchange for our memories."

Olivia's heart swelled in her chest. She loved knowing how much she had pleased Natalia with the choices she made for their first date. But still, staying out so late had been a bit much. "Next week we'll take a nap on Thursday afternoon."

"That sounds like a plan," Natalia sighed, contentedly. "I certainly could've used one yesterday."

"I think you could use one even more today," Olivia asserted. "Do you wanna skip the movie tonight? I'm sure Em would understand."

Natalia shook her head. "I know she would," she easily agreed, "that's why I would never disappoint her."

Olivia smiled and squeezed her tighter. God, she loved this woman. "We'll make it a short night; eat while we watch the movie."

Natalia made noises of thankful agreement. "We should get things set up in the living ro—"

"I have a better idea," Olivia interjected. She kissed Natalia's ear. "Why don't you go upstairs, take a nice, hot shower, and relax. I'll get things ready for dinner," she offered. "I'll even make a salad—and I'll eat it without argument." She grinned as she sweetened the deal, hoping that would bring a smile to Natalia's gorgeous face.

It worked like a charm, and suddenly, dimples bloomed. "You sure know how to sweet-talk a girl."

"Only you," Olivia whispered against Natalia's ear.

Natalia turned in Olivia's arms, and placing the palms of her hands on Olivia's upper chest, she slid them upward along her neck, cupping her face. "I love you," she whispered with resolute conviction, as she searched those shimmering pools of liquid jade.

Before Olivia could even respond, Natalia kissed her softly, promised she would be back soon; and then kissed her again, before heading toward the beckoning shower and its promised solace. And Olivia couldn't stop the smile that teased at her lips as she watched Natalia saunter toward the stairs. Life was just getting better and better, every single day, and coming home, just being with Natalia, was enough to anchor her through any storm…

* * *

TBC in Chapter 8.2: Confession and Confrontations: Subtle Art of Denial


	21. Chapter 8: Confessions & Confron Part II

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Phillip, Alan, and Brandon Spaulding, Doris Wolfe, and Frank Cooper are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. Mary Poppins is the property of Walt Disney Productions. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, Walt Disney Productions, or any other entity. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8 consists of 9 updates that will be presented in smaller segments than what you're generally accustomed to receiving. I find this to be the most prudent presentation because, while there is an overarching theme, each major segment has its own specific purpose. The segments, the first of which was presented on Sunday, 4.3.2011, will be posted weekly over the course of nine weeks, which will allow me to continue providing you all with regular updates through the end of my semester. I will endeavor to post updates on Fridays.

Dialogue in this chapter is original, with the exception of the confrontation between Olivia and Phillip that aired on 2.23.2009 and 2.24.2009. Some of the dialogue from these scenes has been altered to suit areas where this story has diverted from canon.

Rating: Chapter 8.2 is rated PG-13 for strong language.

Once again, thank you all for your continued interest in this story. I hope you enjoy the update…

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins. Not through strength, but through persistence."

Anonymous

Chapter 8.2 – Confessions and Confrontations | Subtle Art of Denial:

_Saturday Morning—Springfield Police Department…_

Phillip Spaulding was a man condemned—by the perilous power his own poor choices—as well as nearly everyone who had ever loved him, including most of his children. He was feared. He was loathed. He was alone. And most of all, he was both ashamed and remorseful of his past behavior. Penitent was a good word for what he was, he supposed—after all, was that not the root for the word _penitentiary? And that was probably where he would spend the next several years of his loathsome life—locked up, with plenty of time to contemplate the myriad ways he had offended God, his family, his friends, and just about every other resident of Springfield. He had finally managed to show himself a true Spaulding. Long live the legacy. Brandon would be so proud. _

He looked up from his folded hands the moment he heard the measured click of her heels against the ashen concrete floor outside his cell. He knew it was her before she even entered his view—no other footsteps sounded quite like Olivia Spencer's. It was a funny thing to remember about a woman, he mused. He remembered her eyes, as well, and that made him smile fondly. But when he met those eyes, he found their usual sensual, sparkling jade turned steely-gray—as gray as the sweater that covered his back.

And when he said her name, it wasn't like a question, or even like an acknowledgment. It was more like the inevitable had finally come, and he held no recourse against it. He knew he deserved anything and everything she might hurl his direction, and he wouldn't fight back—no matter what. He was resigned to his fate. But she had no way of knowing that, and thus, she regarded him with a cautionary stance.

She stood there, staring at him through the bars of gray iron—the only thing keeping her from choking the life out of him, despite Natalia's plea that she think before she acts. "All right," she said, shaking her head up and down; her entire body trembling.

"All right, what?" Phillip said, confused.

"I can't wait," Olivia said, her voice quavering. "I need you to be straight with me about your intentions. Why are you here?" There were tears in her voice, but none fell from her eyes. "And no speeches, no, no nothing—just, just tell me the truth."

His mouth hung open, as he weighed his words. What could he possibly say to make it all right?

When he didn't answer, she reiterated, her voice stronger now. "I need to know why you're here."

"Are you armed?" he asked, offhandedly.

"No," she answered—the son-of-a-bitch was damned lucky she'd left her gun at home, "but that's really your thing these days, isn't it? It's very Alan of you." She didn't mean to antagonize him. She simply wanted the truth; though, she doubted there was any real possibility of her receiving it.

He cleared his throat. "Sorry about that," he said, embarrassed. "I'm sorry about many things… What I did to Emma—"

"You made my life a living hell," she said, cutting his lame excuse for an apology off cold.

"I'd say we both caused each other a lot of pain," he wagered, albeit a bit smugly. It was so Phillip to be just smug enough to get his point across without bordering on obnoxious, when he really had no right to be smug at all. If she weren't so wary of his intentions, she might actually have agreed with him—and that's exactly how he'd managed to charm her, and countless others, in the past. She steeled herself, and pressed forward.

"So, what, now everything's good?" She couldn't allow him even an inch—he could never be allowed to see her fear or weakness.

"I have no interest in picking up where I left off," he said, determinedly. "I wanna make amends, and move on."

"Just like that." It wasn't a question, but more a statement of absolute disbelief.

"No," he said, standing from his cot. "I mean, I know it will take time; but… thankfully, I have time. I got that second chance that everybody hopes for… So that's me. What about you?"

He was standing just inches from her now, and she was shielded from him only by bars. When she didn't answer, he laughed a bit sarcastically, shaking his head. "You may as well spit it out. I know why you're here."

There was that smug air again—lurking just beneath the surface. It infuriated her; but she showed him nothing.

"You wanna know what I'm going to do about Emma, and you wanna know what I think about this living arrangement that you have with our daughter, and another woman."

Olivia's pulse raced, and her face turned as ashen as the floor. "Emma writes an innocent essay for her fourth grade class, and the next thing I know, I've got politicians, and parents, and half the town making innuendos about my… alternative lifestyle. And then you show up afterwards. It's not a coincidence. You wanna know if I'm corrupting our daughter."

"I—yeah, Emma is one of the reasons I came back, that's true; but I didn't know anything about your alternative lifestyle. Is it true?"

Her first instinct told her to outright lie. To do whatever it took to protect her daughter from this man. But she couldn't lie about her feelings for Natalia—they were far too strong to deny. Deflection was better than denial—at least in theory. "What's true is that there's a bunch of ridiculous gossip out there, being spread by a bunch of narrow-minded idiots," she said. It was the truth; though even the semblance of denial where her love for Natalia was concerned, caused her heart to ache.

"Olivia—" The expression on his face, the condescending tone of his voice, said he knew she wasn't telling the whole story. "You don't care about gossip. So what's got you so worked up?"

"What are you saying?" she asked, again, deflecting his question.

"I'm saying I don't live in the stone age, so if there's any truth about this with you and Natalia, then, y'know, I make no judgments." He sounded sincere—and that scared the hell out of her, because she didn't want to be taken in by him again, only to be sorry for it in the end.

"So, okay, what, you think that we're together?" Again, a deflection, rather than an outright denial, she reasoned. Her defenses were up in full force.

"I think you're a passionate person, who marches to her own beat. You always have, so… no, it wouldn't surprise me. And you can trust me when I tell you, it wouldn't bother me." Delivered at a measured cadence, his reassurances begged her to believe him.

"I wanna trust you," she said, honestly, "but that's like saying I could trust your father—and that'll happen when pigs fly."

"Right—which is why I'm here," he said, indicating his current residence. "A whole lotta people in this town that don't trust me anymore. You are among those with good reason."

Even his outright admittance of his transgressions gave her no respite. "Yeah, well I'm the only one of them being accused of a lesbian love affair," she snapped.

"I'm not accusing you of anything, Olivia," he said, calmly. "I'm saying that whatever kind of relationship you have with this woman, as long as Emma is happy and safe, it's okay with me."

"I don't need your approval," she snapped, defiantly. "The person I choose to share my life and my bed with is none of your goddamn business. Do you hear me?"

Phillip raised his hands in surrender. "Loud and clear," he confirmed, albeit mockingly.

She wanted to wipe that condescending smirk right off of his face. "But just for the record, I am _not_ sleeping with her." At least that much was the God's honest truth.

"Yet—" he smugly challenged.

The knowing expression in his blue eyes unnerved her. She cleared her throat, and changed the subject, lest he wedge his way any further beneath her skin. "And as for Emma's happiness and safety—well, it's a little late for you to be worrying about that now. I'm the one who will protect her. From you."

Before he could reply, the guard interrupted them, telling her that time was up.

When she turned to leave, he called out to her, and the sound of his voice drew her attention.

"When all this surfaced, your friend stuck by you, right?" he asked. It was a rhetorical question, and it stopped her in her tracks. "Might tell you something."

He was smug, but he was right. Damn him for that!

She glared at him then, and took a deep breath. "I want you to stay out of my life," she commanded, before turning on her heel, and walking away.

* * *

Breathing raggedly, Olivia grabbed her chest, as she leaned against the wall just outside the holding area. Even through the heaviness of her winter coat, she could feel the chill of the concrete against her back. But that sensation was nothing in comparison with the pressure she felt within her lungs and chest. She thought she might actually hyperventilate; the stress of the confrontation threatening to overwhelm her.

The officer who accompanied her asked if she was all right, and she nodded affirmatively, thanking him in a breathless burst of air that rushed from burning lungs. She felt like she'd just run a marathon in the freezing cold.

Pushing away from the wall with concerted effort, she followed the officer down the hall—away from the man whose mere presence had caused such intense disquiet within her. She hated having denied her feelings for Natalia, even if only through avoidance of Phillip's accusations. She hated that she had done exactly the opposite of what she told Natalia she would do. How could she ever face her with this truth? God, she felt like a complete hypocrite! But Phillip Spaulding was not to be trusted. Not until he proved himself worthy. She doubted that day would ever come; yet in her heart, she hoped it would—for Emma's sake, as well as hers and Natalia's.

Barely making it back to the squad room under her own steam, the stress gave way to exhaustion, and she collapsed onto a chair near the doorway, burying her face in her hands. Natalia hadn't wanted her to come here—at least not alone. But Olivia had argued the wisdom in having Natalia accompany her—she didn't want Natalia getting caught in the crossfire. Now she pondered the wisdom of having ignored the woman's reasoning in favor of her own.

It was then that Doris strolled into the squad room in search of Frank, instead finding Olivia slumped in the chair, near tears. "Olivia?" she said quietly, crouching down beside her. "What's wrong? Did Phillip do something?"

"He's alive—isn't that enough?" Olivia snapped, choking back a sob.

Placing a gentle hand on Olivia's knee, Doris said, "From what I've heard about him, it's more than enough to push half this damned town to tears." Her tone was empathic, and Olivia nodded in response.

"Murder is more like it," Olivia gulped.

"That too, but let's not do anything that'll get you arrested, okay? I'm pretty sure Natalia learned well from you, and wouldn't hesitate to threaten me if I had to lock you up."

There was a touch of humor in Doris's tone, and it made Olivia smile just a little. "Smartass."

"Just keepin' it real, Spencer," Doris grinned. "She'd be sweet about it, of course—but we both know my ass would be on the chopping block, and I have neither the time nor the energy to deal with being blackmailed by Mother Teresa."

"First she's Mary Poppins," Olivia sniffed, "and now she's Mother Teresa?"

"What's it to you? Either way, she's too damned good for your sorry ass," Doris snarked.

That which Doris meant as sarcastic banter, only served to make Olivia cry. She hated appearing vulnerable in front of this woman, but truth was truth, and Olivia damned well knew it. There was nothing about her that was worthy of Natalia's love—especially after the way she had denied her to Phillip.

"Well, shit, I didn't mean to make you cry," Doris said, gruffly. She almost felt bad. Almost.

Olivia sniffed again. "Just shut up, okay." It wasn't a request.

"Jesus Christ, Olivia, what the hell is wrong with you?"

"You're right. I don't deserve her." Olivia's voice was riddled with guilt and shame.

"What are you talking about? That's nonsense," Doris fussed. "I was only taking cheap shots at you. That's what we do."

"He asked me outright, if I was involved with Natalia, and I all but denied it, okay?"

"Who, Phillip?"

"Yes!" Olivia screeched. "Who the hell else would I be talking about?"

Doris sighed. "Clearly you're distraught here, so I'm gonna ignore the fact that you're being a complete bitch, and try to help you anyway." It was her way of showing compassion, without looking like she was going soft.

"How big of you," Olivia said, dryly.

"I thought so." Doris feigned arrogance. "So, what it is? Are you afraid he'll try to take Emma if he learns the truth?" she posited correctly. "Because I know you're not ashamed of your feelings for her."

"That pretty much sums it up," Olivia sighed. "It's not a coincidence that Alan blasted me for our living arrangements, and then Phillip showed up here just weeks after your little press conference."

Doris grasped Olivia arms tightly. "You listen to me, okay?" Her tone was urgent. "You were right about Alan being behind that so-called press conference," she confessed. "And I'm sorry for my involvement, and what that did to you and your family."

Olivia glanced up, finally meeting the Mayor's gaze. "Are you for real?" she barked, incredulously.

The expression in Doris's blue eyes spoke her truth. "Yes, I'm for real," she said, sincerely. "After our little run-in at Ladies' Night, I told Alan that I wouldn't do his bidding anymore. I—"

"So this little change-of-heart is just about protecting your precious reputation," Olivia accused. "You're so afraid I'm gonna spill your dirty little secret, that you'll do anything to keep me quiet—including placating me, and crossing Alan Spaulding. Is that it?"

"No, that's not it at all," Doris adamantly denied. She sounded hurt. "But I don't blame you for being skeptical."

"Then what is it?" Olivia demanded.

Doris sighed. "Look, I don't wanna get all sappy here, but—"

"Oh, God forbid!" Olivia mocked.

"Oh, shut up," Doris snapped, "before I just say piss on it, and leave you to deal with Phillip on your own."

"Sorry—," Olivia said, duly chastised. "You were saying something about being sappy?"

Studying the floor for a long moment, Doris reigned in her emotions. And then she met Olivia's gaze again. "What you and Natalia have—it's the real thing, Olivia," she quietly acknowledged. "I didn't realize that until the damage was already done, and as soon as I did, I regretted my actions. I can't undo what I've done, but I promise I'll help you from now on. I'll do what I can to protect you and your family from Phillip and Alan."

Though Olivia's head told her to be skeptical, her heart told her the Mayor's vow was sincere. She nodded her head, accepting Doris at her word. "Thank you." The depth of appreciation in her tone was worth a thousand words.

"Don't make a big deal out of it, okay?" Doris said, gruffly. "And if you tell anyone what I said, I'll call you a liar," she warned, her protective walls dropping firmly back into place.

"Not a word to anyone other than Natalia," Olivia assured.

Doris's gaze softened as she looked at Olivia again. What was it about this woman that she could so easily evoke compassion within her? It baffled the usually stalwart Mayor. "I know you're feeling like an ass for denying your feelings in there," she said, gently, "but I think under the circumstances, it's understandable."

"Natalia isn't denying her feelings to anyone," Olivia argued; "so why is it okay for me?"

"I understand," Doris acknowledged. "Just give me a couple of days, okay? Don't say anything to him until I have a chance to run interference."

"What are you up to?" Olivia asked, cautiously.

"Trust me, it's better that you don't know," Doris said, cryptically.

Olivia stopped to consider what Natalia would have to say about such an alliance, and realized she wouldn't approve. In fact Natalia would hate it, and that just wouldn't do. Olivia knew she had already engaged in enough apology-worthy stupidity for one day, by denying her feelings in the first place. She wouldn't make it any worse by dealing with Phillip via veiled threats from the Mayor, or anyone else for that matter. "You know what," she said with determination, "I really appreciate what you're trying to do here, but I think I'd rather play this one straight."

"No pun intended?" Doris said with her trademark wolfish grin.

Olivia rolled her eyes, and tried not to laugh. It didn't work. "Seriously," she said, trying to keep a straight face, "I think I'd rather wait and see what Phillip does after he finds out. Y'know, give him a chance to prove to me that he's changed, rather than forcing him into behaving the way I want."

"You sure about that?" Doris asked, tentatively.

"Yes," Olivia declared resolutely, confirming it with a firm nod of her head. "If I have problems with Alan, I would really appreciate having you run interference—as long as you play above-board; but I'll deal with Phillip on my own."

"Jesus, you really are doing things differently this time," Doris noted, albeit sarcastically. "It's a shame you couldn't have grown a conscience _before_ you blackmailed me," she huffed.

"I never would've gone through with that," Olivia confessed, meeting Doris's gaze solidly for the first time since their conversation began.

Doris dropped her guard slightly. "I know," she quietly admitted. "But you're still a terrible influence on Natalia," she teased. "Teaching Mother Teresa how to blackmail…"

"Admit it, you were impressed," Olivia wagered.

Doris shrugged. "A little. _Maybe_."

Olivia laughed. She knew there was no maybe about it.

"Okay, I'll leave you to deal with Phillip," Doris agreed, smoothly changing the subject, "but you let me know if you need help with either one of them."

"I will," Olivia assured, offering the Mayor a warm smile.

"And in the meantime, I'll do what I can to keep Phillip behind bars," Doris was saying, even as Olivia offered her assurances.

"Thank you," Olivia said, appreciatively.

Doris nodded a silent acknowledgment, and stood to her full height, smoothing the wrinkles from her skirt. She inquired as to Olivia's ability to make it home on her own; and not wanting Doris to witness any further vulnerability in her, Olivia assured her that she would be fine. She thanked her again, and in her usual brusqueness, Doris brushed it off, mumbling something about needing to find Frank. And as she headed toward the Chief of Detectives' office, Doris left Olivia to ponder once again, the rather curious nature of their fledgling friendship.

* * *

_Saturday Afternoon—the Farmhouse of Love… _

Olivia returned to the farmhouse, feeling better after her exchange with Doris, but still a little shaken—not only from her encounter with Phillip, but more specifically from her backhanded denial of her relationship with Natalia.

Natalia knew immediately that something was very wrong. And when Olivia explained what had happened, instead of being angry, Natalia drew her close. "I don't understand why you're being so hard on yourself," she said, soothingly. "I never wanted you to tell him in the first place."

"What?" Olivia said, confused. She pulled away, searching Natalia's face. "I thought we were on the same page about this? Do you regret our decision to not hide our relationship? Are you having second thoughts about telling Rafe?" The questions came in such a rapid fire, she sounded as though she were in a panic.

"No, of course not," Natalia said, reassuringly. She gently touched Olivia's face. "That's not it at all." Now it was her turn to feel confused. She offered Olivia a questioning expression. "Why are you so upset?"

Olivia quickly realized what she was doing. "Because I'm being a selfish idiot," she sheepishly confessed. "I want you to be ready to tell the whole world, including your son, so that I don't have to feel insecure; but I'm being a chicken-shit about telling my ex-husband."

"At least you're being honest," Natalia said, drolly.

"Stop it," Olivia groused; but she couldn't stop the grin that percolated at the corners of her mouth.

"Look, I understand, okay?" Natalia said, supportively. "You're scared of losing our little girl. I certainly can't fault you for that—I'm concerned about it, too."

Olivia sniffed, and nodded her head. "I'm terrified of what he'll do, Natalia," she said, softly.

"I know you are, Honey," Natalia said, empathically, pulling Olivia close again. She brushed her lips against Olivia's temple. "And I agree that we should be… judicious," she chose her words wisely, "when it comes to Phillip. Alan, too, for that matter. He was ready to pounce at the mere insinuation of us being a couple, so…"

"Don't remind me," Olivia sighed, frustrated.

"Exactly," Natalia reiterated. "With Alan already on the warpath without even a shred of proof, I can only imagine what he'll be like once he has the proof in his hands. But whatever he or Phillip decide to do, we'll handle it together, okay?"

Natalia's words, her tone, were reassuring, and Olivia crawled deeper into her arms. "Okay," she murmured acceptingly. "Thank you," she whispered. Resting in the safety of Natalia's embrace, she sighed, contentedly. "What did I ever do to deserve you?"

"You just got really lucky," Natalia grinned, brushing her lips against Olivia's temple again.

"Yes, I did," Olivia agreed, her voice brimming with sincerity. Closing her eyes then, she burrowed into the warmth of Natalia's embrace, finding herself thankful beyond words. Facing Phillip had been arduous, at best, and now that it was over, nothing in the world could've felt better than home…

TBC… in Chapter 8.3: Confession and Confrontations: Guess Who's Coming to Dinner…


	22. Chapter 8: Confessions & Confro Part III

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Phillip, James, and Alan Spaulding, Gus Aitoro, and Buzz, Frank, and Daisy Cooper, are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8 consists of 9 updates, the majority of which will be presented in smaller segments than what you're generally accustomed to receiving. I find this to be the most prudent presentation because, while there is an overarching theme, each major segment has its own specific purpose. The segments will be posted weekly over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to continue providing you all with regular updates through the end of my semester. I will endeavor to post on the same day each week.

Dialogue in this chapter is original, with the exception of a brief mention of the conversation between Buzz and Natalia that aired on 1.28.2009.

Rating: Chapter 8.3 is rated R for extremely coarse language and vulgarity. Be forewarned: there is intense anger and some mild violence (no bloodshed—that's not my style), as well as several homophobic slurs in this chapter. They are not meant to offend, but rather, to acknowledge the harsh reality that despite growing acceptance of the LGBT community in mainstream America, intense and unfounded hatred for us still exists within the hearts of many. The statements, while admittedly vulgar, are reasonable given the context of the scene, and are absolutely _not_ taken lightly.

Once again, thank you all for your continued interest in this story. I hope you enjoy the update…

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins. Not through strength, but through persistence."

Anonymous

Chapter 8.3 – Confessions and Confrontations | Guess Who's Coming to Dinner:

_Saturday Evening—__Company… _

Dinner on Saturday evening brought a welcomed, yet short-lived reprieve from the angst of the day. Somehow, Natalia had managed to finagle inviting Jen, Tracy, and their boys not only to go bowling with them, but also to join them for dinner at Company. And the most interesting part of the situation, was that somehow—Olivia still wasn't exactly certain how—Natalia had managed to make Olivia believe that the dinner invitation had been her own idea. Olivia had certainly been the one to extend it, when she met Tracy at the Beacon to drop Emma off that morning, on her way to visit Phillip at the Police Station.

While still a bit uncomfortable with the idea of being open with the hotelier about the nature of her relationship with Jen, Tracy had indicated that she would check with her about their dinner plans, and get back with them. Regardless, though, they would have Emma at the restaurant by five o'clock for dinner. And with that agreement in place, Emma scrambled into the back seat of Tracy's car where she joined Jacob and Dylan. The excited chatter began before Emma was even buckled in, and Olivia and Tracy shared a chuckle before parting ways.

An hour later, Tracy called Natalia to confirm dinner plans, and true to her word, she, Jen, Emma, and the boys walked into Company at five o'clock, sharp. Emma tore off across the room, running straight into Natalia's arms, nearly knocking her over on impact.

Natalia laughed and hugged her. "I missed you too, Jellybean," she said, kissing her on the head.

"I had a great time today!" Emma exuberantly declared, as Jen, Tracy, and the boys made their way to the family-style corner booth near the back of the restaurant, where Olivia and Natalia were waiting for them.

"Did you thank Ms. Jen and Ms. Tracy?" Glancing up, Natalia welcomed them with a warm smile, as Emma informed her that she had, indeed, remembered to thank them. An invitation to have a seat was extended to their guests, as Olivia stood to allow Emma into the booth.

Olivia greeted them, as well; offering a genuine smile that helped to settle their nerves.

Like Olivia, neither of them had been particularly certain such an outing was a good idea, especially given the hostile environment that flowed through the underground gossip mill at the Beacon since the hotelier and her executive assistant had come out as a couple. Most of the staff seemed genuinely pleased for them—they were certainly appreciative of the changes in the hotelier's way of dealing with them, and the general consensus was that Natalia had been the instigator of those changes.

Beneath that layer of acceptance though, the usual scuttlebutt had continued, of course. Only now, there seemed to be a more sinister element to the gossip—and that sinister part was kept under strict control, by none other than the Queen Bee herself, Betsy Stephens.

Nonetheless, Olivia's openness went a long way toward rectifying their uncertainty, and Jen and Tracy felt almost instantaneously at ease. They let thoughts of the Beacon gossipmongers fall by the wayside, as they slipped into the booth next to their boys. Tonight was a night for new beginnings.

Sliding back in next to Emma, Olivia made room for Natalia on the end. "Thank you for having her over. It seems like she really enjoyed it," she said, as they all settled into their respective seats.

Jen offered a smile. "It was a pleasure having her, Ms. Spencer," she said, sincerely. "She's a little sweetheart."

"Thank you," Olivia and Natalia proudly replied, in unison.

"We'll have to have the boys over to play sometime soon," Natalia offered, prompting a rowdy rumble of approval from three little, yet enthusiastic voices.

"I think they agree," Jen laughed, tipping her head toward her sons.

Natalia smiled. "Then we'll set something up. Maybe… weekend after next?" she suggested.

"Sounds good," Jen declared, promising to check their calendar for conflicts and confirm later in the week.

Buzz dropped by the table then, bringing them menus and glasses of ice water. He chatted with the ladies for a moment, teased Emma a bit, took their drink orders, and then let them know Daisy would be with them momentarily.

As he stepped away from the table, Emma and the boys occupied themselves with a passionate discussion regarding the virtues of gaming systems—the Sony PS3 versus the Microsoft xBox360 versus the Nintendo Wii—as the adults fell easily into chatter about the Beacon. Jen thanked Natalia again for her help with the troublesome audit report a few days prior, and Natalia noted that it hadn't been all that complicated in the light of morning. Jen agreed that fresh eyes and a well-rested perspective had been all that was necessary to solve the mystery. To which Tracy teased, "See, Babe, told ya so," as she playfully bumped Jen's shoulder.

Her own casual use of that endearment made Tracy's heart lurched in her chest. She knew Olivia was now aware of their relationship, but she hadn't a clue whether or not Natalia had been told—not that it mattered really. It was just new to her, the idea of being so open about their relationship in front of people other than her family, especially their bosses; and it would take some time for her to grow accustomed to the change. Or so she thought.

As for Natalia, Tracy's use of that endearment solidified what she had suspected between them. She hoped she didn't look too surprised—not that they were together, of course, but that they were being so open about it. She noted that Olivia didn't react to it at all, which made her wonder if the hotelier already had confirmation, and had just chosen to keep it to herself. It would be so like the Olivia she had come to love, to not divulge private information about other people.

Their discussion moved on to the impact of gossip around the Beacon, and Olivia's appreciation for the Jen and Tracy having come to them with their concerns. Tracy cleared her throat, capturing everyone's attention. "Before we go any further, I, um… I think… maybe some ground rules might be good here," she proposed.

"Meaning?" Olivia hadn't meant it to, but her tone was decidedly boss-like, her expression, poker-faced.

Tracy swallowed. She respected the hotelier, and didn't want to risk saying the wrong thing.

Natalia noticed the change in Tracy's demeanor, and eased the tension with another of her warm smiles, as she reached across the table, gently patting her hand. "Don't worry about her," she said, dismissively, as she tipped her head toward Olivia. "Her bark's worse than her bite."

Olivia scowled, feigning indignation; but Natalia ignored her. It was simply their way.

The combination of the comment and Olivia's response brought a smile to Tracy's face, and she relaxed again.

"Sorry… force of habit," Olivia said, sheepishly. She smiled then, and Tracy's characteristically amicable demeanor returned.

"What's your suggestion?" Olivia asked.

"I think we should make an agreement that what's said between the four of us, stays between us. We just…" she sighed, "We—"

The suggestion was already making Olivia feel better. Boundaries. She needed boundaries—especially when it came to the delicate balance of her personal and professional lives. They helped her feel contained and in control. That train wreck with Josh on Wednesday night had proven that in spades. She smiled at them. "That sounds like a great idea,' she said, setting them both at ease.

"It's more to protect the two of you," Jen explained. She and Tracy had talked at length about this earlier in the day. "We just… we want you to know that we appreciate the invitation this evening, Ms. Spencer, and—"

"Exactly," Tracy interjected, "and we wouldn't do or say anything to disrespect either of you."

"Right," Jen said, glancing at Tracy. "We'll keep our professional relationships with the two of you separate."

"Obviously, we're very good at separating those parts of our life," Tracy pointed out.

Olivia and Natalia glanced at one another, and burst into laughter.

"What's so funny?" Jen's face held a confused expression.

Natalia shook her head, as she stifled her laughter. "The two of you remind us of ourselves," she explained.

"How so?" Tracy asked, curious.

"We finish one another's thoughts and sentences the exact same way," Olivia expounded.

"Oh!" Jen laughed. "Yeah, it just kinda happens." She shrugged.

"We've been doing that for years," Tracy reported.

"Since long before we were even together," Jen added, reaching over, taking Tracy's hand into her own. The gesture took Tracy a bit off guard, but she didn't resist they way she might have in the past. In that moment she realized how disconcerting it must have been to Jen, that she would hold Jen's hand in public without reservation before they were together, but had been so disinclined to do so since. That was going to change.

"Exactly," Tracy agreed, "My family thinks it's hilarious."

"Tracy's grandmother says we're like an old, Italian married couple," Jen shared. The expression on her face said she held great fondness for the woman.

"Yeah, except we don't bicker all the time," Tracy laughed. Despite her misgivings, she had to admit it felt damned good to talk openly about their relationship with someone other than her family.

Jen caught the expression on Olivia and Natalia's faces. "We're doing it again, aren't we?"

"Yes," Olivia and Natalia said in chorus; and they all shared a hearty laugh.

Their jovial conversation and light banter continued through the arrival of their drinks and the ordering of dinner; and finally, after the third or forth time Tracy called her "Ms. Spencer," an earlier discussion with Natalia prompted Olivia's response. "Listen," she said, garnering their attention, "If we're gonna socialize, don't you think we should be on a first name basis?"

Nodding her head, Tracy said, "I think that would be nice."

"Yes, it would," Jen readily agreed. "Thank you."

"Mommy?" Emma was tugging on the sleeve of Olivia's jacket.

"Yeah, Baby?"

"Can I—"

Olivia arched an eyebrow, halting Emma mid-request.

Emma rolled her eyes and sighed. "I mean, _may_ I show Jacob and Dylan Uncle Buzz's jukebox?"

Olivia grinned. "Nice save, Jellybean. And yes, you may—" She glanced across the table at Jen and Tracy, "if it's okay with their Mommies."

Standing up, Tracy fished some quarters out of the pocket of her jeans, and gave them to the boys along with permission to go with Emma. She received noises of excited approval from all three in response. It only took a moment for everyone to switch places, letting the kids out of the booth. "Share those quarters with Emma," she instructed.

"Okay, Tra—," Jacob paused, peering up at her. "Mamá," he finished; trying the new rules on for size. Jen and Tracy had talked with the boys the night prior, apologizing to them for putting them in the middle of their "grown-up stuff," and letting them know they didn't have to pretend Tracy wasn't their other mom anymore. He smiled brightly, indicating that he liked the way that felt; and Tracy mussed his dark curls, smiling in return. And then he and Emma took off toward the jukebox, while Dylan stopped to squeeze Tracy's waist. "Thanks, 'Mamá," he said, animatedly, through his partially toothless grin. But before she could respond, he was already half-way across the restaurant.

She just laughed and shook her head, as she dropped back down into the booth next to Jen.

"They're such sweet boys," Natalia said, fondly. She had often thought as much, as she caught glimpses of them playing with Emma at the Beacon after school.

"Thank you," Jen and Tracy said in unison, and they all laughed again.

"My whole family is totally in love with them," Tracy commented.

"Tracy's family has been an absolute godsend to me," Jen declared. "They've made up for so many losses—given the boys grandparents, and aunts and uncles, and cousins. Family they never would've had without the whole Giordani-Lombardi-Jackson clan." The affection in her tone was reflected in her smile.

"That's really nice," Olivia said, sincerely. She wished Emma could have had such a wonderful support system when she was younger; and in that moment, she was all the more thankful for Natalia. She reached over, taking Natalia's hand, receiving a warm smile in response.

From behind the bar, Buzz noticed the gesture, and the wheels began to turn. He remembered the conversation with Natalia, where she had declared the very notion of her and Olivia as a couple to be "outrageous." But as she spoke about how "it", ostensibly meaning the drama about Emma's presentation and the accusations regarding the nature of their relationship, was "over," he remembered the subtle catch in her voice, the shadow that ghosted across those usually vibrant eyes, the touch of sorrow, or perhaps regret, that painted her expression. Those things caught his attention, making him wonder if perhaps she might be sorry the rumors weren't true. Then there was Frank who, after weeks of walking around with a goofy grin on his face, had been grumpy, of late. Grumpier than usual, in fact, and he hadn't mentioned Natalia in over a week. And Olivia looked happier, more content, than he'd ever seen her—a state of being that seemed to have emerged after moving in with Natalia. Somehow, all of those factors were linked—and given the company Olivia and Natalia were in this evening, he was fairly certain he knew how. The knowledge brought a smile to his face. Clearly, something had changed.

"So your family isn't close by?" Natalia was asking Jen. She sounded disappointed for Jen and her boys.

"No," Jen answered honestly, "but even if they were, they're um… well, they're not exactly supportive of our family." She tried to not sound hurt or angry.

"I'm really sorry, Jen," Natalia said, sincerely. "If I had known—"

"It's okay, Natalia," Jen assured, "Really." She smiled, trying to reinforce her statement, as Tracy took her hand, squeezing it in a gesture of support. Jen squeezed back, silently thanking her. "My father is a Southern Baptist minister," she reported, allowing the facts to explain the obvious.

"A minister?" Olivia parroted. She sounded surprised; though she didn't know why.

"Yeah," Jen chuckled, "I'm a P. K." The expressions on Olivia and Natalia's faces told her further explanation was warranted. "Preacher's Kid," she clarified; and understanding dawned in their eyes. "P. K. is sort of standard lingo in my former circles. Anyway, they don't get any more Southern than Daddy," she added, a hint of sarcasm in her tone. "I can't fault him, though. I know better than most how difficult it is to get that Mississippi Bayou influence outta your head."

"I thought you were from Boston," Olivia said, confused.

Jen nodded, indicating that Olivia was correct. "I am, sort of… I was born in a rural area of southwestern Mississippi, where my father pastored several small churches on the circuit," she explained. "When I was seven, my youngest sister was diagnosed with a rare form of leukemia, and we moved to Boston to get her the specialized treatment she needed."

"That must've been really difficult for your family," Natalia said, empathically.

"It was," Jen concurred, taking a sip of her water, "but thanks to God and the miracles of modern medicine, she came through." Despite her family's judgment of her, Jen's smile was genuine, as she thought about her baby sister. "She's married with two little girls now."

"I'm really glad to hear that," Natalia said, sincerely. Whether through illness and death or abandonment, she understood, all too well, the pain of losing a sibling. She wouldn't wish that on anyone.

"Thank you," Jen replied. "I'm glad she's okay, too."

"Does your father still pastor?" Olivia asked, curious. It felt so strange, asking personal questions of an employee; but Natalia had insisted she learn to be more sociable, and less dictatorial in associating with others—in both her personal and professional life. She was trying her hardest to take Natalia's advice, first with Damian a few days prior, and now with Jen and Tracy. Baby steps.

"Oh, yeah," Jen answered. "He could never give up the Church. Loves the people too much—especially the ones in his little mission churches in Mississippi. It's such a poor area—most live well below poverty, and he had such a heart for helping them." She smiled, despite herself, at the thought of her father and his love for those people. "He wanted to move back home after Lisa got better, but my mother wouldn't hear of it. She wanted to stay close to medical resources, just in case…"

Olivia and Natalia both expressed an understanding of Jen's mother's concerns, and Jen agreed that she, too, would have made a similar decision for the sake of her boys' well-being. "Daddy called it a lack of faith," Jen said, "Mom just called it prudence."

Again, there were noises of agreement all around. And the conversation continued from there, each of them sharing little bits and pieces of their lives, until the topic somehow wended its way back to dealing with the disapproval of others.

"Yeah, it hasn't exactly been an easy road," Jen was saying, as she referred to the challenges they'd faced in their relationship. "My parents were accusing us of all sorts of salacious things long before we ever even kissed. They saw how close we became after I lost Jake, and just started making assumptions."

Olivia and Natalia both nodded in understanding. "We can relate," Olivia said, "at least in some respects."

"Except that our accusers were politicians, and parents of other children," Natalia clarified.

"And Beacon employees," Olivia added wryly, drawing a laugh from everyone.

As if on some sort of demented cosmic cue, Diane and Jackie sauntered through the front door. They spotted the foursome in the back booth immediately, and Tracy saw them, as well. Diane fixed her with an odious glare, which was nothing new; and Tracy watched them, as they meticulously scoped out just the right table to allow them to eavesdrop.

"At least it wasn't our family," Natalia was pointing out, as Tracy's attention returned to their conversation. She said nothing about the new arrivals.

"Emma and Rafe's crazy grandfather?" Olivia reminded. She rolled her eyes.

Natalia frowned, uncharacteristically. She was torn about the prospect of acknowledging Alan as "family." He was, of course, but in name only, in her opinion—it was difficult for her, given the way he had abandoned Rafe after the boy's incarceration. After all, Alan Spaulding was no stranger to imprisonment, himself.

"Emma and Rafe share a grandfather?" Jen's tone asked the question.

Natalia nodded her head. "Yes," she confirmed, "My husband was Emma's uncle," she explained.

"So, what, the two of you were like… sisters-in-law?" Tracy presumed. Their family dynamic was interesting; she could certainly give them that.

"Nothing like keeping it in the family," came an acerbic comment from the booth behind them. The comment clearly not meant for their ears, the voice was low, and thus, unrecognizable.

"Who's that?" Olivia mouthed.

"Diane," Tracy mouthed in reply, causing Olivia to see red. She'd had more than enough of that woman the afternoon prior. "Jackie's here, too."

Natalia noticed the shift in Olivia's demeanor, and she was thankful to be sitting on the outer edge of the booth. She reached over, taking Olivia's hand again; steadying her.

Olivia swallowed, and put forth her best smile, all the while gritting her teeth over Diane's comment. She hoped Natalia understood the level of restraint required of her not to explode at that woman. "Not exactly," she said, in answer to Tracy's question.

"We would've been, if I had married Gus a few years earlier," Natalia offered in explanation.

"Would've been rather, um… interesting… if we'd fallen in love while married to Phillip and Gus," Olivia grinned. She didn't mention the fact that she had fallen into Phillip's bed while still married to Alan.

"Yeah, interesting is definitely the word for it," Natalia said, drolly.

"So… how did the two of you end up together?" Tracy asked, bravely.

"Oh, it was a long and very winding road," Natalia said, dramatically. She smiled at Olivia.

"With a lot of potholes," Olivia added, humorously. Everyone laughed.

"At a speed that could only be termed glacial…" Natalia sighed.

"And I thought you and Frank were glacial," Olivia said, wryly.

Natalia fixed her with a pointed look. "That's only because I never belonged with Frank."

"Touché, Sweetheart," Olivia grinned.

"I don't care how slow the two of you were," Jen piped in, "Tracy and I cornered the marked on 'glacial'," she laughed.

Natalia couldn't even imagine anything taking longer than her and Olivia. "How long did it take you?" she asked, flabbergasted.

"Three very long years." Tracy feigned disgruntlement and sheer exhaustion from the pursuit.

Jen offered her a sheepish grin; then glanced at Olivia and Natalia. "She was unbelievably patient," she openly recognized. "But she knew what she wanted, and she certainly wasn't shy about letting me know," she teased.

Tracy blushed, remembering some of the ways in which she had let Jen know. "Yeah, I was pretty brazen, wasn't I, Babe?"

"That's putting it mildly," Jen said, drolly.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I certainly feel better about the pace we've taken," Natalia said to Olivia.

Olivia laughed. "We're moving like a torpedo by comparison."

"Oh, stop it," Jen laughed. "It wasn't that bad!"

"Speak for yourself," Tracy said, wittily.

Jen hugged Tracy close. "Like I said… she was unbelievably patient." She kissed her lover's cheek. "It took me forever to reconcile my feeling for her, with my faith," she shared.

"I really struggled with that, too, Jen," Natalia quietly admitted. The tone of the conversation shifted.

"It's tough, isn't it?" Jen said, empathically. She reached across the table, gently patting Natalia's hand.

"It is," Natalia sighed, softly. "I wish I'd had some of whatever wisdom you found, a year ago. It might've saved us some time, and a lot of heartache."

Jen thought carefully about Natalia's statement. "I know what you mean, Natalia," she said, gently, "but it's such a personal journey, y'know? I just don't know that my wisdom would've matched your unique struggles, or vice versa. Know what I mean?"

"You make a good point," Natalia conceded. "I guess… I just think it would've been nice to have someone who understood the underlying struggle, y'know?"

"Yeah, I do know," Jen said, nodding. She patted Natalia's hand again. "But ya know what? We have a table full of people who understand now, and that feels really good."

Natalia appreciated Jen's sense of optimism. And from the expression on Olivia's face, Natalia accurately surmised that she did, too. Things were working out even better than Natalia had hoped—and it looked as though that trend was destined to continue.

* * *

They were all laughing at something Tracy had said when Daisy arrived with their order. And she was followed very closely by three hungry little children. She asked about Rafe as she sorted their plates, and smiled when Natalia informed her that he was doing well. She was surprised by Natalia's recommendation that she visit him; but it was a pleasant surprise. Despite the fact that she was dating his cousin, she still missed Rafe a lot. She left the table with a promise to check back with them in a few minutes, and an assurance to Natalia that she would visit with Rafe sometime during the following week.

As they settled in to eat their dinner then, the chatter turned to school issues—both that of the children, as well as Tracy's progress toward finishing her Bachelor's degree.

"Gosh, it's been a really long six years, but I finally graduate in May," Tracy said with an exhausted sigh.

"She starts her MBA in the fall," Jen said, pride evident in her tone, as her fingertips lightly brushed Tracy's arm. She received a shy smile in response.

"Hopefully, that won't take as long," Tracy said, dryly.

"It won't be so bad," Olivia assured, after swallowing a bite of her grilled chicken. "The structure is so much different in graduate school. Not only in terms of assignments and grading, but also the class sizes are usually a lot smaller, so there's more interaction between students. More sharing of ideas and such."

"That's what Jen said," Tracy relayed. "Gotta be honest—I'm looking forward to classes that don't consist of hours upon hours of boring lecture in a hot lecture hall with a hundred inane undergrads who clearly don't want to be there."

"Oh, so that hasn't changed in the last twenty years?" Olivia feigned surprise. "Shocker!"

Everyone laughed at Olivia's animated expression.

"Yeah, it really is nice to be with people who are more invested," Jen agreed, when they stopped laughing. She took a taste of her tuna noodle casserole, and moaned appreciatively.

Olivia grinned in response. "Told you it was good."

"Oh, it's amazing!" Jen declared. "Melts in your mouth…"

"Exactly!" Olivia felt quite proud of herself for bringing Buzz another convert. "Don't tell Buzz, but…" she leaned in toward the center of the table, as if to divulge something top-secret, but she didn't lower her voice, "Natalia's melts even better."

"Oh, I'll just bet she does," that spiteful voice growled at the next table.

Thankfully, the comment was covered by Natalia's voice. "Thank you, Honey," she said, softly. She planted a soft kiss on Olivia's cheek.

Innocent as if may have been, Buzz didn't miss the significance of that gesture. He checked another marker on the list that said they were lovers—or at least they were barreling in that direction.

Jen grinned and bit her bottom lip, as Tracy fought hard to stifle a laugh. And when Olivia realized how that statement might have been misconstrued, her entire body flushed with embarrassment—she could feel the heat creeping up her chest, flooding her face, leaving her ears feeling like heated flares, drawing attention toward themselves. She gulped. "I really was just talking about the casserole," she said, in a small voice.

"I'm sure it's fabulous," Jen said, willfully maintaining a poker face.

"It's yummy!" Emma piped in just in the nick of time. "But her chicken and rice casserole is even better," she declared, with a satisfied grin.

"Aww… thank you, Sweetie," Natalia said, sweetly.

_Ugh! Yes, t__hank you, Emma!_ Olivia thought. _You are so getting a special reward for saving Mommy's ass._ Stubbornly reclaiming her composure, she turned her attention back to Tracy, asking, "Any idea where you'd like to focus for your Master's Thesis?"

Tracy munched on a fry. She was thankful that the awkward moment had passed without her having burst into an inappropriate fit of laughter. "Well, since Jen here took Beacon Enterprises," she said with a teasing lilt, as she bumped her shoulder against Jen's, "I guess I'll have to find another hotel conglomerate as my area of focus." Obviously, more than one student had chosen Beacon Enterprises as their focus over the years; but given that Jen was her partner, and that information could possibly cause faculty members to question, Tracy would leave no room for accusation that she hadn't completed all the work herself.

"Hey, now," Jen protested. "First come, first serve."

Olivia laughed. "She has a point," she teased. "Actually, I read Jen's thesis—it was quite impressive," she said, sincerely.

"Thank you, Ms. Spence—"

The expression on Olivia's face stopped her mid-sentence.

"I mean, Olivia," Jen said, blushing.

Grinning, Olivia told her she was welcome; then asked of Tracy, "Have you considered Galaxy Enterprises as an alternative?" Oh, how she would love to get her hands on an unbiased analysis of that company! "It would give you a terrific opportunity to view the international playing field."

Natalia gazed at Olivia in awe. She was mesmerized not only by the woman, but also by the conversation—she loved hearing about the intricacies of business and higher learning; and most of all she loved hearing about it from Olivia. Both the topic and the woman were intensely fascinating to her.

"I'll keep that in mind." Tracy's smile was genuine. "Thanks, Olivia."

"It's no problem," Olivia said. "It's actually selfish on my part," she admitted. "I'd love to read a thorough analysis of the company."

"I'll see what I can do about that," Tracy grinned, before turning her attention back to the mound of cooling fries on her plate.

Their amiable chatter continued as they finished their dinner; promising three very well-behaved children the dessert of their choice at the bowling alley. The evening was going extremely well, and despite the obviously liquor-fueled, odious barbs coming from the table behind them, they had chosen to ignore the presence of the two gossip queens, as they enjoyed this newfound connection between families.

Finally, the bills had been settled, and the children, who had been bundled up in preparation for the chill of the February night, were chatting excitedly about bowling. As they headed toward the door, Diane's voice once again made her presence known. "See, I done told ya them fuckin' dykes always stick together," she slurred, deliberately staring Tracy down from across the room. Her obvious rancor had been escalating all evening, presumably in direct proportion to her alcohol consumption; and she hadn't even bothered to conceal her voice this time. "It's only a matter of time 'fore them queers take over the Bea—" she hiccupped, "con."

The hateful comments caught the attention of nearly everyone in the restaurant this time, including Daisy and Buzz. Setting his bus tub down, Buzz was immediately on alert—as were Olivia and Tracy. Each time one of Diane's acerbic comments had met their ears, both Olivia and Tracy's blood had boiled, and Natalia and Jen worked overtime to calm them. This time, Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia, whispering to her, reminding her, once again, to think about her heart.

It killed her to do so, but Olivia nodded in agreement.

Grasping Olivia's face in her hands, Natalia kissed her tenderly. "Thank you," she whispered, lightly kissing her again, just as Frank walked in the front door, nearly running right into them. Startled by the encounter, he mumbled an incoherent apology, as he brushed past them.

Natalia felt terrible. She hadn't meant for them to run into him. He usually worked the late shift on Saturday nights, to give his guys a break. She had no idea he would be at Company this early, or she would have suggested an alternate dinner destination. Given Diane's behavior, she was beginning to wish she had done so anyway.

Those light kisses were the first overtly intimate gesture between the two of them that evening, and both Daisy and Buzz took note of the exchange. Their eyebrows lifted in unison—for different reasons, of course, and Daisy blinked twice, readjusting her eyes to ensure she wasn't seeing things. "Did you know anything about this?" she asked her grandpa.

"I've suspected for a while that Olivia was smitten with Natalia," Buzz answered, honestly; their eyes immediately tracking toward Frank, who had planted himself at the bar, looking quite sullen. "But it wasn't until tonight that I realized the feelings went both ways." All the signs had been there in that conversation with Natalia; but it had taken seeing the two of them together, the way they had been tonight, for the truth to gel in his mind.

"Uncle Frank looks like hell," Daisy noted. She frowned, feeling bad for him. And then she wondered if Rafe knew what was going on between Olivia and his mother. If he did, she didn't think he would be feeling much better, and she wondered if perhaps that was why Natalia suggested that she visit him.

"Don't worry about Frank," Buzz said. "I'll talk to him."

Jen had the lesser fortune of not being able to calm Tracy, who had finally had her fill of that garrulous old biddy and her incessantly flapping gums. Jen knew Tracy well—knew that the young woman had the longest, most spark-resistant fuse on the planet, but that once ignited, it burned fast and furiously. Proactively, she dug a few quarters from her purse, and handed them to the children, suggesting that they might want to play a few more video games.

Jacob and Emma were more than willing to oblige her, but Dylan peered up at her with those dark, inquisitive eyes. "Are you just trying to get rid of us?" he knowingly accused.

The child's intuition never ceased to amaze her. She sighed. "Yes," she answered, forthrightly.

"Is Mamá gonna blow a gasket?"

"Probably," Jen answered, directly. "Now scoot! Go find your brother." She patted him on the behind, sending him on his way, and braced herself for the impending explosion. "Tracy, please," she pleaded with her partner, placing a steadying hand on her shoulder.

"No, Jen," Tracy grunted, shaking her head angrily. "I've had all I can stand of that woman and her wagging tongue. If we're gonna be out, there's no reason for me to hold my temper any longer."

Jen tossed Olivia and Natalia a worried glance, as Tracy stalked toward Diane and Jackie's table.

Natalia shifted nervously on her feet, and glanced at Olivia. "Are you gonna stop her?" Her tone said Olivia should do just exactly that.

Olivia shook her head, indicating that she had no plans to intervene. "She's off the clock, Natalia. She can do whatever she wants," she pointed out. "Besides, if not for you asking me to stay calm, I would rip her a new a—"

The expression on Natalia's face stopped Olivia's statement. She clamped her mouth shut tightly.

Reaching her target, Tracy bent over, slamming her hands on the table. "I'll thank you to not use that kind of language in front of my children," she said sternly. It clearly wasn't a request.

Diane's jaw stiffened and she sat completely upright, defiance flashing in her pale green eyes. "I wasn't aware that _You_ _had_ children," she snapped, scornfully.

It was a direct challenge to the legitimacy of Tracy's role as a parent to the boys, and it stabbed her in the gut. Jen winced, but Tracy held her ground.

"What, did baby dyke grow a big, fat dick or somethin'?" Diane's laugh was mocking. "Or did you figure out howta squirt sperm bank cum out of a dildo?"

Jen's heart began to race, and she fought the urge to interfere. Olivia and Natalia just looked at one another; shocked by what they were hearing.

Tracy tightened her jaw and gritted her teeth. This woman was vile beyond words. "I have two wonderful little boys, who aren't accustomed to hearing that kind of filth," she said, as calmly as she could manage. "My partner and I don't speak that way in their presence, and we would appreciate it if you would watch your mouth in front of them."

"Ohhh, you and your _partner_, huh?" Diane sneered. "What, you finally grew the balls to admit you're fucking your bitch of a supervisor, now that the managers are dykes, too?"

"Diane, please stop," Jackie pleaded. She looked as though she might become ill.

Her right hand instinctively balling up into a fist, Tracy's face turned crimson with fury, as she fought hard against the urge to sock the acerbic woman right in her filthy mouth. "Don't talk about them that way," she seethed.

"Or what?" Diane challenged; a taunting grin on her lips. "Are you gonna punch my lights out?" she mocked. "Will that make you feel like a real bull-dyke, defending your little pack of femmes that way? Well, you'd better go get a haircut if you wanna look the part, Sweetheart." The woman's voice was dripping with contempt.

A triumphant smile crept across Tracy's face. "You sure seem to know a lot about lesbian lingo," she accused. "Makes me wonder if you're not a closet case, yourself."

Diane lunged from the table, her green eyes turning nearly black with anger. "How dare you accuse me of something so despicable," she barked, as she shoved herself into Tracy's personal space. "I study up on things that _disgust_ me. And no one disgusts me more than you!" She spit directly in Tracy's face.

Shocked gasps of air were drawn in by Olivia, Natalia, and Jen; and Frank was on his feet, quickly moving across the room, as Buzz closed in from the other side.

"Diane!" Jackie screeched. Jumping from the table, she grabbed the unruly woman; but she couldn't hold her back. Diane wriggled away from her, lunging toward Tracy again. This time she reached beneath the open lapels of Tracy's black leather bomber jacket, grabbing her by the front of her t-shirt, shoving her against the table behind them.

Natalia, who wasn't prepared for such a sulfurous display, stood there in stunned silence, her mouth agape; and Jen looked as though she might faint.

Infuriated, Tracy sluiced the spit from her face and wiped it on her jeans, as the balled-up fist of her other hand instinctively drew back. But before she could launch a punch, Olivia grabbed her wrist; holding her steady.

"Let go of me!" Tracy growled; attempting to jerk loose.

"No!" Olivia said, firmly; startling the younger woman. She hadn't realized it was Olivia who had grabbed her. "Listen to me, Tracy," she insisted, forcing the younger woman to look at her.

Everything happened so quickly that Olivia hadn't noticed how Buzz had cornered Jackie, moving her away from the situation, as Frank detained Diane the very same instant in which she caught Tracy's wrist.

"Let me go, you fucking beast!" Diane yelped, as Frank grabbed hold of her arm.

"That beast is the Chief of Detectives, Diane," Natalia smugly informed.

"Shut the fuck up, you self-righteous little dyke," Diane snarled.

Startled, Natalia jumped back.

"I suggest the same for you," Frank said sternly to Diane.

Jen slipped an arm around Natalia's shoulder. "Ignore her, okay? Come on," she said, leading her toward Olivia and Tracy, and away from the volatile woman.

Olivia's full attention was focused on Tracy. The young woman's lips were trembling, and the anger in her eyes had turned to tears. Gently grasping Tracy's biceps, she locked her into place with a resolute gaze. "I know you're angry, Tracy," she validated, "I understand that. I am too. But that woman isn't worth it. She's not worth risking an assault charge, okay?" she reasoned. "You have something like that on your record, and you'll ruin any chance at a future in management. Understand me?" She sounded like a protective mother hen.

Nearly numb, Tracy drew in a series of short, sudden breaths, as she nodded her head.

"Good," Olivia said, decisively. "Now, why don't we get our families and get outta here."

Again, Tracy nodded. Olivia turned to walk back toward Natalia, finding her already there. She wrapped her arms around Natalia, as Tracy grabbed her sleeve, catching her attention.

Olivia turned back toward her, the concerned expression in her eyes was clear. "Are you all right?"

"I'll be fine," Tracy said, quietly, as Jen pulled her close; brushing her lips against Tracy's brow. "I just wanted to say thank you."

Olivia nodded, and offered her a compassionate smile. "You're welcome."

Before they could make their way to the door, Frank approached the four of them; holding Diane firmly by the arm, but keeping her away from Tracy. "I'm sorry to bother you, Miss, but I need—" He stopped mid-sentence when he recognized the young woman. But not wanting to make a bad scene worse, he gathered his composure, and continued, "I need to know if you'd like to make a statement after her arrest."

"What?" Diane barked. "She can't press charges against me!" She struggled to get away from Frank, but he only held on tighter.

"If you don't stop, I'll put you in cuffs right now," he warned. She didn't need to know he was off-duty, and didn't have any handcuffs on him. He turned his attention back to Tracy. "One more thing… and, I know it's kinda gross, but… I need you to not wash your face or hand until we can swab you for DNA evidence. I know we have eyewitnesses, it's always better to present DNA when it's available."

Tracy nodded her head, and Frank glanced over at his father. "Pop, do me a favor, will ya? Call the station. Have them send a squad car over. Tell 'em I need Malloy, and she should bring a forensics kit. And don't let anyone leave until they arrive."

"Sure thing, Frank," Buzz replied. He snatched the phone from the wall, hitting the speed dial for the station.

"I didn't do anything wrong!" Diane insisted.

"I beg to differ," Frank said, sternly. "From what I witnessed, not only did you viciously grab this young woman, you spit directly in her face, which, for your information, is considered assault and battery," he informed. "And coupled with the discriminatory garbage that was spewing from your mouth, you could also be charged with a hate crime, which is a Class Four felony. And while we're at it, we can add in public intoxication, just for good measure."

"She attacked me first!" Diane defended.

"No—," Frank said, adamantly. "She asked you politely to watch your filthy mouth around her children."

"She doesn't have any children," Diane said, caustically. "Nor does she have the balls to press charges."

"She doesn't have to," Frank said, almost smugly. "The State will take care of that for her."

"I told you to keep your mouth shut, Diane," Jackie chastised.

Diane glared at her. "Fuck you!" she barked. "Just call Dave. Tell him to call our attorney."

"Hey!" Frank snapped, jerking her arm. "Watch your mouth. I think that's what got you in the mess in the first place."

She fixed him with an icy glare, and clamped her mouth shut.

Frank directed his attention back to Tracy, who was wrapped in Jen's protective embrace. Her face was buried against Jen's chest, as Jen murmured quiet reassurances to her. "Your statement, Miss?"

Visibly shaken, Tracy peered up at him. "Can I, um…"

"Would it, uh… be okay if we got back with you on that?" Jen asked. "I don't think she's in any condition to be giving a statement right now."

Frank nodded understandingly. "I'll give you my card after I take care of her," he said, indicating the vitriolic woman he had detained for assault. "You can call me tomorrow and I'll arrange it for you. I can send Detective Malloy to your home, if that makes you feel more comfortable."

"Thank you," Jen said, appreciatively.

"You're welcome, Miss," Frank said, politely. And with that, reciting Diane her Miranda Rights, he escorted her by the arm, through the restaurant, and out the door.

Jackie had the good sense to offer an apology, lame as it was, to the four of them, before quickly paying their bill, and slinking out the door behind Frank and Diane. Much to her chagrin, Frank caught her outside, and made it clear she wasn't to leave without giving her full statement.

After Jackie stepped away, Natalia reached over, gently touching Tracy's shoulder. "It's gonna be all right, Sweetie," she soothed.

Tracy sniffed, and nodded her head against Jen's chest. "Thanks," she choked out.

Daisy approached them cautiously, not wanting to intrude on anything private. When she realized they weren't talking, she edged closer. "Can I get you all anything?" she offered, supportively.

"No," Olivia answered, her tone weighted even with that simple word, "but thank you, Daisy."

"It's no problem," Daisy replied. "I checked on the kids. They're fine. I gave them a few bucks worth of quarters to keep them occupied."

"Oh, thank you, Daisy," Natalia exhaled; breathing a sigh of relief.

"Yes, thank you," Jen agreed.

Olivia made noises of agreement, as well. "I'll take care of you for the video games before we leave," she assured.

"Don't worry about it," Daisy said. "I just figured you wouldn't want them to see all of this." She received another round of thankful responses for her proactive consideration of the situation.

After checking on the other customers, Buzz finally joined them. "Is everyone all right?" he asked, concerned for all four of them.

"I'm really sorry I caused such a commotion," Tracy said, quietly.

"Hey, don't apologize. It wasn't your fault," Daisy replied. "What the hell is her problem?"

Tracy shrugged. "I don't know." She sounded baffled.

"Well, I'm glad you stood up to her," Daisy said. "She was completely outta control."

Draping an arm around Daisy's shoulder, Buzz said, "Daisy's right. She was the one who caused the problem, Honey, not you."

"You're very kind," Tracy said, appreciatively.

Olivia smiled at him. "Yes, he is," she agreed.

He couldn't help but smile back at her. "Listen, I know you were on your way out, but… I think it might be a good idea to maybe settle your nerves before you go," he suggested. "Why don't I whip up a round of ice cream sundaes, and you can all relax for a bit."

"Yeah, that's a great idea," Daisy readily agreed. "I'll get the kids, and we can let them help. That'll keep 'em occupied for a bit, so y'all can talk."

The four of them exchanged silent glances, and then simultaneously, they all nodded as they made mutual noises of agreement. They couldn't leave anyway, until Frank dealt with the whole DNA mess.

"Excellent," Buzz said, clapping his hands together. "We'll mobilize the troops, and have your sundaes up in no time. Coffee, anyone?"

"Please!" came four grateful voices; and everyone laughed.

Natalia's dark eyes shot Buzz a silent reminder, and he nodded and grinned in return. He knew better than to serve Olivia caffeinated coffee. And with that, he and Daisy were off on their mission, as the four women eased back out of their coats, and settled back in to the booth where they had been seated earlier.

"I really am sorry," Tracy said to all three of them. She felt like an ass for having caused such a scene. "I didn't mean—"

"If anyone should be sorry here, it's me, Babe," Jen said, apologetically.

"You didn't do anything!" Tracy insisted.

"I was the one who insisted that we stop hiding, Trace," Jen reasoned. "I swore to you it wouldn't be a big deal, and three days in, look at what's already happened." The very thought of it made her cringe.

"It's not that big a deal, okay?" Tracy attempted to underplay the incident, to keep them from worrying about her.

"But she attacked you, Sweetie," Natalia said, empathically. Her motherly instincts were out in full force.

"Only because I stood up to her. I shouldn't have let her make me so angry," Tracy reasoned. "If you hadn't intervened, Olivia…" She closed her eyes and sighed; then met Olivia's gaze. "I could've blown my whole future…"

"But the point is, you didn't," Olivia said, encouragingly.

"Yeah, thanks to you," Tracy replied, appreciation in her tone. "Thank you, again," she said, sincerely.

"You have a bright future ahead of you," Olivia declared. "I just didn't wanna see you lose out on it over some caustic old bi—"

"Olivia—," Natalia said, a warning tone in her voice.

"What?" Olivia protested. "I was gonna say old _biddy_!"

"Right." Natalia rolled her eyes animatedly.

Olivia glanced across the table at Jen and Tracy. "I really was," she insisted. "Between you and me," she said, clandestinely, "I've contributed enough to her swear jar to take us on a half-dozen vacations—and we've only lived together a couple of months."

"Well, if you'd stop cursing—," Natalia said, shrugging her shoulders. She left Olivia to fill in the conclusion of her if-then statement.

"I'm not allowed to curse either, Olivia," Tracy said, in solidarity; though she sounded a bit dejected.

"It's not that bad," Jen debated. "Only when we're at work, or when the boys are around…"

Tracy grunted. "Yeah, which basically means the only place I can curse, is bed!"

"Sounds like a great place to relax that rule to me," Olivia said, mischievously. She glanced toward Natalia. "I want a codicil to our swear ja—"

"Olivia!" Natalia bellowed.

"What?" Olivia said, feigning innocence. But she couldn't hide the roguish grin that played on her lips.

The laughter that followed made them all feel a little better. Buzz's return with their coffee kicked that up several more notches, and it wasn't long until Detective Langston Malloy arrived to secure the DNA sample. She asked Tracy to accompany her to a more private area, where she checked in with her, making sure she was okay. Tracy assured her that she was fine, and the detective proceeded to swab her face and hand, as well as the pant leg of her jeans. Once the evidence had been collected, she sealed the kit, and thanked Tracy for her patience. Before the detective let her go, she handed her a card with contact information for support services, saying with sincerity, "Just in case, okay? You seem really calm and put-together, and you may not feel like this is a big deal right now. But sometimes… things come back when we least expect them, y'know? So we just try to be proactive. If you need to talk, these people are great. They specialize in dealing with this sort of thing."

Tracy nodded her head, and offered a faint smile. "Thank you, Detective Malloy," she said, sincerely, as she tucked the card into the back pocket of her jeans. "I appreciate the sensitivity you've shown. Truth is, I'm more pissed off than I am shaken."

"Pissed off is an understandable reaction, given what's happened," Detective Malloy normalized, "as long as you don't allow it to rule your actions."

"Agreed," Tracy said, easily.

They spoke for a few more moments, before Detective Malloy took her leave. Tracy made a beeline toward to the restroom, to wash that vile woman's filth off of her. By the time she returned to their table, their ice cream had arrived. Hers was on its way to melting, of course, but she ate it anyway, enjoying the sweet coolness of the chocolate and vanilla mixture. And when Frank finally returned they were all in higher spirits.

"Ladies, I'm sorry to disturb you," Frank said, politely. "I just wanted to drop my card off." He placed the card on the table in front of Tracy. "Call me tomorrow, if you decide you'd like to file a formal statement."

"What will happen if I don't?" Tracy asked, curious.

"The State will still file charges regardless, because of the nature of the crime. And then the Judge will decide whether there's enough evidence to proceed," he answered, honestly. "It wouldn't surprise me if they pursued it. They don't take hate crimes lightly in Illinois," he explained. He had noted that Diane seemed particularly angry with Tracy, and it sounded rather personal—not just a random thing. "Is this the first time you've encountered this problem with her?"

"It's not the first time I've heard her spewing such garbage," Olivia admitted.

"What?" Natalia questioned, confused.

"Yesterday afternoon, before I came down to the office, I heard her out by the service entrance, talking to Jackie," Olivia explained. She sighed heavily. "I don't even wanna get into the horrid things she was saying." She hoped Natalia wouldn't press the issue.

"It's not the first time for us, either," Jen admitted. "We've received hundreds of derogatory text messages over the past couple of years. Some of them were about us, personally; but she sent them to an entire group of Beacon employees."

"Yeah, she's been gunning for us, or at least for _me_, for years," Tracy reported. "And I have no idea why." She seemed at a total loss.

Olivia and Natalia both wore concerned expressions, as they took in this information. Two weekends later, over dinner and a shared bottle of red at the farmhouse, Jen and Tracy would outline the perplexing history of Diane's angry barbs toward them; leaving all four of them completely baffled in the end.

"Do you still have any of these texts?" Frank inquired.

"Some of them, yes, Sir," Tracy answered, politely.

"The ones they don't have, I probably do," Olivia interjected. She received rather curious looks from both Jen and Tracy for that particular admission. But at this point, keeping her spying secret was secondary in importance to helping Tracy.

Frank scribbled a few notes in his notebook; then nodded, indicating he felt good about the potential evidence. "That's good," he said, sounding confident. He looked at Tracy then, "The State can't force you to testify, Tracy," he said, placing a hand on her shoulder, "but they can, and most likely will, call the rest of you to testify for the prosecution, if they decide to pursue the case—so I'll need your formal statements. I'll be called to testify too, and so will Pop and Daisy, and so might some of the rest of these folks," he said, indicating the other customers, "because they were here when it happened."

It was then that they noticed several officers milling through the restaurant, apparently taking preliminary statements and contact information for the other patrons. Olivia's eyes followed the commotion for a moment. "Is this gonna be a big deal, Frank?" she asked, concerned.

"Worried about your reputation?" he accused.

"What?" Olivia replied, confused. "No, of course not," she denied. "Don't be an ass, Frank. I'm concerned about Tracy!"

"Olivia—," Natalia said, gently. She placed her hand on Olivia's arm to calm her.

Olivia settled; albeit grudgingly so. "I just don't wanna see her being treated like the criminal," she said, concern in her eyes.

"I understand," Frank affirmed. His tone was apologetic. "Now, if you'll excuse me, Ladies, I have a few other things to attend to before I can head home."

They thanked him in unison, receiving a cordial nod in response. And as he turned and walked away, Olivia pulled them back into conversation. "Are you doing all right, Tracy? Would you rather we skip the bowling tonight?"

"Yeah," Natalia said, "that's not a problem. We can go next weekend, if you're not up for it tonight."

Tracy considered the offer for a moment before shaking her head. "Thank you, but I don't wanna do that," she said, firmly. "We have three amazing kids who are beyond excited about going." She smiled, as she glanced toward the bar where the three of them sat giggling and eating their ice cream, feet wiggling as they dangled from the barstools. The wiggling told Tracy they were almost finished. "I really don't wanna disappoint them."

Jen reached over, tipping Tracy's chin, and the full weight of her love for the younger woman was reflected in her clear blue eyes. "Is it any wonder I love you the way I do?" she said, sweetly.

"Babe—" Tracy blushed, and shrugged bashfully.

"Well, I do," Jen said, resolutely, "and I won't apologize for it." She brushed her lips against Tracy's, causing the blush to deepen. It wasn't very often that Jen managed to elicit such a reaction in the younger woman, and she relished it to the fullest.

There was a ruckus across the restaurant, and Emma and Dylan came scampering up to the table just in time to witness the exchange of kisses. "Is it time for bow—"

Dylan's question was cut short by Emma's comment, "Uck. Mushy stuff." She sounded a little disgruntled.

"Your mommies are mushy, too," Dylan accused. "I saw 'em at the Beacon the other day." He sounded rather proud of his spying capabilities. Olivia thought the kid had distinct possibilities as an undercover op.

"I know," Emma sighed. "They do that all the time now." She rolled her eyes, causing the women to laugh heartily.

"Does our mushy stuff gross you out, Jellybean?" Olivia teased. She pulled Emma close.

"No," Emma answered, "It's just that you've never been mushy before, 'cept with me and Ava."

Olivia had to concede Emma's point. She had never been so openly affectionate with a partner before—and when she did show affection for them, it was never in front of Emma. She smiled, and brushed a wayward strand of hair from her daughter's brow. "That's because other than you and your big sister, I've never loved anybody as much as I love Natalia."

Jen and Tracy's hearts nearly melted at the hotelier's uncharacteristic sentimentality. They glanced at one another and smiled.

"Do you love her more than us?" Emma asked, innocently. Olivia glanced at Natalia; then back at Emma. The child was mirroring Natalia's facial expression. It baffled her how quickly Emma had adopted so many of Natalia's expressions and mannerisms.

"Of course not, Baby," Olivia answered, honestly. She gently cupped the child's sweet face in her hands. "I love Natalia very differently," she clarified, "but not more or less than you and Ava."

"Or Rafe?" Emma added, expectantly.

Olivia's smile was genuine. "Or Rafe," she confirmed, tousling Emma's hair. Olivia's response made Natalia smile, as well.

Emma climbed into Olivia's lap then, seeking a reassuring hug. "Will it be different when you move into Natalia's room?"

Olivia hugged their daughter tighter, as Natalia gently stroked the child's hair. "No, Baby," Natalia said, reassuringly, "It won't be any different then."

"Good," Emma declared; a bright smile lighting her face. "Is it time to go bowling now?"

The four women laughed at Emma's quickly changing focus, and Tracy nodded. "I think it's about that time."

Olivia glanced at Tracy, regarding the younger woman's resilience with admiration. "Yeah, I think a little bowling is just what we all need," she declared, offering Tracy a warm smile.

Tracy returned the smile, and with that, they rose from the table. And in a flurry of activity, everyone was bundled up again, ready to go.

TBC… in Chapter 8.4: Confession and Confrontations: Cosmic Connections…


	23. Chapter 8: Confessions & Confron Part IV

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Buzz, Frank, and Daisy Cooper are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. Mary No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8 consists of 9 updates that will be presented in smaller segments than what you're generally accustomed to receiving. I find this to be the most prudent presentation because, while there is an overarching theme, each major segment has its own specific purpose. The segments will be posted weekly over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to continue providing you all with regular updates through the end of my semester. I will endeavor to post on the same day each week. Dialogue in this update is original.

Rating: Chapter 8.4 is rated PG-13 for sexual innuendo.

I apologize for posting this so late in the evening. I was working on it earlier, only to be rudely interrupted by a tornado… Thankfully, it missed my place by about a half mile—not the closest I've come to being hit by one, mind you, but still unnerving. Anyway, after my sister texted to tell me it was safe for me to "come out of the closet"—yes, she was totally baiting me—I've spent the last couple of hours fielding texts and phone calls from frantic family members who are seeing the damage reports on local news updates.

Also, just to let you all know, this is crunch time in my semester—two weeks to go, and I'm working on a paper, a huge group project, and two presentations, all due on May 2nd. But I'll keep my word and continue to post weekly updates, and promise to post responses to your generous comments very soon.

Anyway, all is well now. Here's the promised update for this week. I hope you all enjoy…

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins. Not through strength, but through persistence."

Anonymous

Chapter 8.4 – Confessions and Confrontations | Cosmic Connections:

_S__aturday Evening—Company…_

As they walked toward the front door, Olivia noticed Frank sitting at the bar. Lightly, she touched Natalia's arm to catch her attention. Natalia looked at her curiously, and Olivia handed her the keys. "Will you take Emma out, start the car? I need to speak with Frank for a moment."

Natalia nodded. "Sure," she agreed. "Everything all right?"

"Everything's fine, I promise," Olivia assured. Her smile set Natalia at ease.

"Okay," Natalia replied with a smile. "Don't be long."

"I won't," Olivia assured. She leaned in, "Thank you, Sweetheart," she said softly, brushing her lips against Natalia's.

Natalia returned the kiss. "Behave yourself," she admonished with the firm shake of a finger, and a charming grin.

The fact that Natalia knew to issue a preemptive strike against potential acts of random foolishness made Olivia grin—Natalia knew her too damned well. But the grin on Olivia's lips didn't exactly leave Natalia feeling confident that she would listen. Shaking her head, she took Emma's hand into her own, and they headed out to the car.

Olivia caught Daisy first, thanking her again for looking after the kids, as she handed her enough cash to cover the ice cream, as well as the quarters for the video games, and another generous tip. Daisy protested the entire sum, but Olivia insisted, telling her she deserved all of that and more, for having been so proactive in that situation. Olivia was profoundly grateful, and she hoped Daisy truly understood that.

Daisy thanked her, and headed toward the kitchen. But she stopped short, and turned back toward Olivia. "I know it's none of my business, but…"

_Shit__, here it comes_," Olivia thought, as she eyed the young woman carefully. Nothing good ever followed that statement, and she braced herself for the worst.

"Does Rafe know?" Daisy was saying, as Olivia's focus returned to her.

Olivia breathed a sigh of relief, and her lips quirked into a nervous half-smile. "We're planning to tell him tomorrow," she answered. "I think maybe that's the reason Natalia asked you to check in on him this week."

Daisy nodded. "I kinda figured it had something to do with the two of you," she replied, non-judgmentally. "I'll go visit him on Monday."

"I'm sure he'd like that," Olivia said, confidently. "And Natalia and I certainly appreciate it."

"It's no problem," Daisy assured. "Rafe was my first love, ya know. He loved me when I didn't think I was worth loving," she said; a hint of bitter-sweetness in her tone.

Olivia considered Daisy's proclamation for a moment; then quietly declared, "Somehow, I don't think it's a coincidence that his mother loved me when I wasn't worth loving…"

Daisy heard the depth of Olivia's appreciation for Natalia's love in the tone of her voice, and offered a warm smile in return. "Congratulations, by the way." She shifted a bit nervously on her feet. "Y'know, you and Natalia. I think it's awesome."

A soft smile blossomed on Olivia's lips, and her eyes sparkled like glitter. "Thank you," she said, quietly. "Just… thank you." All other words failed. After everything she had witnessed from Diane, she really began to grasp the fact that not everyone would be accepting of her relationship with Natalia. Sure, people had gossiped, and some had stared, and a few of them had even made a cutting remark here and there. Hell, they had been doing those things long before she and Natalia were even together. But nothing had prepared her for that acrid display of hatred from Diane. Witnessing that made Olivia ever more grateful for the people who openly embraced them as a couple. And in that moment, completely unbeknownst to her, Daisy Cooper had just scored some major points with Olivia Spencer.

After squaring things with Daisy, Olivia approached Frank, placing her hand on his arm; startling him. She apologized for catching him off guard; then continued with her intended conversation. "I just wanted to say thank you, Frank," she said, sincerely. "Y'know, for everything you did to help us tonight."

"I didn't do it for you," he said, brusquely. "I did it because it's my job, and for Natalia, and for Tracy and her partner."

Olivia's curiosity was piqued. She shifted, jutting her right hip out, as she arched an eyebrow. "I get why you would do it for Natalia," she admitted, "but why Jen and Tracy?"

"I know Tracy's family," he said, noncommittally.

Her good will was short-lived. "So, I guess I'm just the odd one out, huh?" she said, sarcastically. "The only one who deserves to be treated like shit?"

"Yep," he grunted, taking a sip of his beer.

"I didn't plan for this to happen, Frankie," Olivia said, apologetically, as she placed a gentle hand on his arm. "I never expected to fall in love with her."

"You were already in love with her," he correctly accused. "And I can't believe you pushed me toward her, knowing she was in love with you." He sounded more hurt than she'd realized, and it made her feel like even more of an ass.

"Frank, I didn't mean for you—"

Frank cut her off, mid-thought. "No, you never mean for anyone to get hurt, do you, Olivia?" he said, accusingly.

She knew he had a point—even when she didn't mean to, she destroyed everything good in her path. "I thought if she moved on, we could both get over it," she attempted to explain. She didn't deserve Natalia's love—someone good, like Frank, did. And yet, it was Olivia who Natalia loved. What she ever did to deserve that love, she hadn't a clue; but she certainly didn't take it for granted—she knew it could be taken from her in a heartbeat. It was in moments such as this that she heard her mother's voice: _The Lord giveth, and the Lord taketh away…_ It was like an omen, taunting her—warning her that the more she gave of herself to Natalia, the more it would hurt when God finally realized His mistake, and took Natalia away. Willfully, she shoved the thought aside, as she forced her attention back to Frank.

"Yeah, well, I don't think your plan worked out so well," he said, sarcastically. And with that, he slammed his bottle back down on the counter, slopping beer everywhere. He left it there, slid off of his barstool, and stormed out of the room.

Having heard the entire exchange from the kitchen doorway, Buzz sauntered toward Olivia. His hands were busy drying a cast-iron skillet. "Don't let him get to you," he said, in that gruff voice that somehow always managed to soothe rather than to chafe.

"It's kinda hard not to, Buzz," Olivia sighed. She leaned her forearms against the counter. "He makes a good point."

"Nonsense," Buzz protested, "He's just pouting because he didn't get his way. I think the two of you just caught him off guard is all," he reasoned. "He thought Natalia was available. Clearly, he was wrong."

Olivia grinned at her former lover, as she grabbed a bar towel and wiped up Frank's mess.

That action certainly didn't slide below Buzz's radar—Olivia Spencer never cleaned up after _anyone_—even herself. Natalia had certainly done a number on her!

"And what about you, Buzz?" Olivia was saying. "Did we catch you off guard?"

Buzz's husky laugh came from deep within his belly. "Nothing you do ever surprises me, Olivia." He wasn't being judgmental, just honest. "But Natalia, well… she's another story." He sounded amused. "I wouldn't have expected this from her, but it's… a pleasant surprise."

"She was a wonderful surprise for me, too." Olivia couldn't stifle the smile that brightened her face. "I love her, Buzz," she practically gushed, sheer ardor reflecting in her eyes.

Buzz offered her that roguish grin of his, as he set the dried pan on the bar. "I figured that out quite a while ago." His eyes twinkled with satisfaction. "You're happy?"

"Blissfully." Olivia beamed. And she meant it, even despite her fears. "You approve?" She bit her bottom lip nervously. For some reason, his opinion always mattered to her—like Josh's, but for different reasons.

He nodded his head in that way that he always did. "I approve."

His endorsement was punctuated with an arched eyebrow and a grin, and Olivia shrieked like a teenager, as she hoisted herself up, using the edge of the bar for leverage. "Thank you," she practically giggled, kissing him on the cheek. "Gotta go. I have a date with my girl, a ball, and some wooden pins," she grinned, lowering her feet back to the floor. She sounded so young and carefree he couldn't help but be happy for her.

"Hmmm… sounds kinky," he smirked, wiggling his eyebrows.

Olivia's eyebrow peaked playfully. "Could be…" The smirk on her lips toyed with him. "Later, Buzz…" she said, waving as she sauntered toward the door; the heels of her black leather Gucci boots clicking against the tile floor.

"See ya, Gorgeous," he replied fondly, as he tossed the kitchen towel over his shoulder. Despite the broken heart she had left in her wake not so long ago, Buzz Cooper just couldn't help but adore that remarkable woman. Retrieving the dried pan from the bar, he turned his attention back to his work. And the smile in his heart matched the one on his face as he finished the cleanup for the evening.

* * *

Olivia made her way to the car, only to discover a backseat filled with children. She glanced at Natalia, who smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Who could say 'no' to those little faces?" Natalia asked, sweetly.

Chuckling, Olivia agreed that she didn't possess the strength to resist either, as she climbed into the passenger seat of her car, and buckled her seatbelt. It felt strange, yet comforting, to have Natalia navigating from behind the wheel of her Nissan.

"I thought Jen and Tracy could use a few minutes," Natalia was explaining, as they pulled out of the Company parking lot.

"I'm sure they appreciate that," Olivia affirmed. She said nothing further about the incident in the children's presence. Instead, she turned the conversation toward safer topics, as they made their way across town.

* * *

And appreciate it, they did. Jen and Tracy were thankful beyond measure for Natalia's consideration in suggesting that the boys might like to ride with Emma.

Tracy had stoically held her composure while in the restaurant; but Jen knew full-well that she wasn't all right. Not by a long shot. Once they were in the car, Tracy finally let her guard down; falling into Jen's arms, sobbing.

"I never should've confronted her," Tracy whimpered, regretfully, when the sobbing finally dwindled to a soft cry. "I should've just let it go, like I usually do."

"No, Trace," Jen gently disagreed; tenderly stroking her lover's back, as she held her close. "I'm glad you stood up to her. We shouldn't have put up with her bullshit as long as we did. I'm just sorry she was so vicious. I never saw that coming."

"I don't know why that woman hates me so much," Tracy cried; remembering Diane's odious words toward her.

"Does it really matter, Honey?" Jen asked, rhetorically. "I think it's more about her than it is you."

Tracy peered up at Jen through tear-filled eyes. "No, it isn't, Jen," she argued. "You heard what she said to me—no one disgusts her more than I do… It's personal—and I don't know why…"

"It just doesn't make any sense," Jen said, just as much at a loss as Tracy.

There was really nothing else to say—at least not at the moment. Jen held, comforting her until all her tears were spent. And then she held her a little longer, just because.

And finally, when Tracy had regained her composure, she told Jen how much she loved her, and kissed her softly. And then they headed across town toward the bowling alley, where everyone was waiting for them. They would talk in depth later that evening, about all that had transpired at Company, and whether or not it was best for Tracy to file a formal complaint. But for the time being, they would share the remainder of the evening with their children and new friends—thankful for the gifts that they had been given.

* * *

_Saturday Night—__Lighthouse Lanes… _

Lighthouse Lanes was apparently the happening place in Springfield on Saturday nights, as the usually relaxed atmosphere magically transformed into a party-like vibe during Cosmic Bowling. The lights were dimmed, music videos were projected onto large screens above the lanes like a multiplex movie theatre, and an eclectic mix of pop, disco, and techno music sprang from the state-of-the-art sound system—kinetic energy in motion. Fog machines transformed the air into a mystical haze, and laser lights flashed and raced across the lanes in perfect time with the beat. Black lights and glow-in-the-dark bowling balls only added to the mystique, making it like no bowling experience Olivia had ever had—it was like being on stage, a part of the action. Her eyes had lit up almost as brightly as Emma's at first glimpse of the goings on—and the reactions from Jen, Tracy, and the boys hadn't been far removed. Natalia couldn't stop grinning, as she watched her family and friends experience the excitement for the first time.

They picked up shoes at the rental counter, and bowling balls that were appropriate sizes and weights for everyone—one pound of weight per year of age for the kids, and ten to fourteen pounds for the adults, depending upon preference—from the racks. Then they claimed two adjacent lanes—one for the adults, the other for the kids. Natalia had requested bumpers for the kids' lane, to give them an extra advantage while they learned; and she was surprised to learn how quickly technology had changed since Rafe was little enough to need them. No longer were bumpers made of inflatable tubes, but rather, they were retractable, and raised and lowered automatically, depending upon whose turn it was to bowl. Wonders never ceased.

A young man dressed in a classic turquoise and black 50's retro-styled bowling shirt arrived right behind them to give the kids a few pointers to get them started. Once shoes were tied, pointers had been received and processed, and a bowling order had been decided, the games began—the adults taking turns helping Emma and the boys during their own downtime between frames.

The recurrent weighty thud against the hardness of maple, the extended whirr along whispering pine, the loud clatter of pins, and the sweeping clunk that unfolded each time a ball was released from a bowler's hand and sent gliding down a slick lane, quickly became background noise, as they immersed themselves in both the party-like atmosphere and the game. The loud clatters were often followed by even louder cheers, rounds of high fives, and impromptu dance numbers as they celebrated frame after frame of falling pins—sometimes as few as one, but more often than not, as many as ten.

It turned out that Tracy had been bowling since grade school—it was a sport her entire family enjoyed together; and Jen had learned a bit of technique during the years they had been together, as well. The boys hadn't really played before, except on the kiddie lanes in the arcade, so this was a first for them, and they matched Emma's skill level quite nicely. It made for a rather pleasant evening—no one was crying because someone else was better. All four mommies were profoundly thankful for that.

Natalia held her own against Jen and Tracy, her skill level being a bit closer to Jen's; and for someone who hadn't bowled in years, Olivia was certainly at the top of her game. She gave Tracy quite a run for her money, and Natalia couldn't help but watch her as she moved. The muscles in her arms, shoulders, back, and thighs flexed and rippled, that body moving in perfect form as she delivered the ball with the precision of a seasoned pro. It was like watching a sensuous dance, and Natalia found herself growing ever more curious about Olivia's body. The mere thought of exploring those muscles—of tracing them with her fingertips, discovering them with her mouth—seriously turned her on, making her own body flush with heat.

But it wasn't just that enticing body that drew Natalia's rapt attention. Olivia grinned to herself as she caught Natalia, not for the first time, ogling her custom-crafted teal, sapphire, and black marbled bowling ball. Sidling up next to her unsuspecting partner, Olivia whispered against Natalia's ear, "You wanna play with mine?"

Natalia gasped at the tacit insinuation in Olivia's tone, and she felt another flash of warmth spread throughout her body. She glanced toward Olivia, and the deep blush that crept across her face drew a grin from the hotelier. Biting her bottom lip, adorably, she contemplated the possible responses, and decided to give as good as she received. "Depends…" she smirked, "are you offering me your body… or your ball?" Her own brazenness made her blush even more.

Olivia's grin blossomed into a full-blown smile, her eyes twinkling proudly at Natalia. "Which would you prefer?" she asked, flirtatiously.

"I have to choose?" Natalia's face adopted that adorable pout.

"For now, yes," Olivia grinned.

"But I'm greedy. I want both!" Natalia whined.

Olivia's soft laughter filled Natalia with warmth, as she pulled her close, nuzzling against her ear. "Why don't we just stick with the ball…" she nipped at Natalia's ear, "for now…"

Spurred on by Jen's earlier statement about how Tracy had never been shy about what she wanted, Natalia arched a determined eyebrow. "What if I'd rather have your body?" she whispered, almost seductively, against Olivia's ear.

"Then you can have it—," Olivia proffered, pausing for effect, "in eight to ten weeks."

A protest bubbled up within Natalia, but Olivia quickly cut her off with a chaste kiss. "Your idea, Sweetheart." She playfully taunted Natalia with the reminder.

Natalia's expression carried a weightier pout. "Me and my bright ideas," she grumbled, frustrated. Her bright ideas, indeed. She had hoped that by taking sex off the table, Olivia would be inclined to want it more—Natalia certainly did. In fact, she couldn't stop thinking about it. And besides, Natalia had reasoned when conjuring up her suggestion, the Olivia of old viewed unavailability as a challenge, so it should have been a no-brainer. But she had misjudged two things: One, Olivia Spencer really was changing—and thanks to Natalia's influence, that change was for the better. And two, it wasn't a matter of wanting—Olivia wanted her. Desperately so. Of that, there was no question. No—it was a matter of feelings that ran far deeper than desire; feelings that were far more self-destructive than Natalia would ever realize.

Natalia's obvious frustration only made Olivia grin and kiss her again. "You're up," she said, a mischievous twinkle in her eyes, "so I'm just gonna sit back here and appreciate the way that sexy ass of yours moves in these jeans…"

Blushing again, Natalia's eyes swept over Olivia's body. "Don't think I haven't been doing the exact same thing… all night long," she brazenly flirted.

"Oh, I'm well aware of that fact, Ms. Rivera," Olivia flirted in return.

"Good," Natalia declared. "Now where's your ball?"

Olivia laughed and picked up the ball, handing it to Natalia along with another light kiss. "Enjoy it, Sweetheart," she said, with a roguish grin, "The way this ball slides from your fingers is… practically orgasmic…"

The way those last two words slid from Olivia's tongue caused Natalia to blush nearly crimson. She was thankful they had been murmured against her ear, rather than spoken loudly enough for Jen and Tracy to hear. "You're absolutely incorrigible, Olivia Spencer," she chastised; but the grin on her lips said she was amused.

"So I've been told," Olivia smirked, eyes twinkling with mirth.

Natalia glanced sideways at her as she landed on her mark, preparing for her delivery; and the look that passed between them spoke volumes to Jen and Tracy about the depth of their connection. It made the two of them sigh in unison; then grin at one another, because they recognized themselves in the exchange.

The ball released from Natalia's hand, landing squarely on the hard maple surface. Then there was the familiar whirring sound as it glided along the softer pine that lined the length of the lane, until finally, there was the loud clatter of pins as the ball crashed into them, leaving the dreaded seven-ten split. Natalia pivoted toward the ball return, as the sweeping clunk followed, indicating that the displaced pins had been knocked out of the way. The remaining pins were reset on the pin deck.

"You like it?" Olivia smiled expectantly, as Natalia lifted the ball from the return.

Natalia smoothed her hand over the surface of the ball. "You can't bowl with this anymore," she declared. She sounded determined.

Olivia smiled. "What? Why? Are you stealing it from me?" Her tone said she was amused.

"No—," Natalia replied, firmly. She looked a bit anxious.

"Then why can't I use it?" Olivia sounded confused.

"It's too heavy for you," Natalia informed.

"No, it isn't," Olivia argued. "It's regulation. Fourteen pounds."

"Fourteen pounds is too heavy, Honey," Natalia insisted. "I don't want you to stress your heart."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat—she loved the way Natalia was always looking out for her. It felt amazing, now that she understood that she was the object of Natalia's concern, and not Gus's heart. She reached out her hand. "Come here," she gently beckoned, urging Natalia toward her.

Natalia set the ball back into the return, and took Olivia's hand, allowing the hotelier to draw her near.

Once Natalia was secure in her arms, their eyes locked, and Olivia reached up with her free hand, deftly opening the upper buttons.

Natalia's eyes shifted, "Olivia, what are you do—"

She sounded anxious, but Olivia cut her off. "Shhh—," she gently shushed, brushing her lips against Natalia's. When the buttons were opened, Olivia lifted Natalia's right hand, pressing the palm firmly against her chest, directly over her heart.

Her thumb was pressed against the soft slope of Olivia's breast, and Natalia sucked in a breath at the sensation of Olivia's skin beneath her hand.

"Feel that?" Olivia asked, softly.

Natalia nodded, indicating that she could feel the steady rhythm of Olivia's heart beating beneath her fingertips. She closed her eyes, and relaxed, allowing the gentle pulse to soothe her.

"It's strong, Sweetheart," Olivia assured. She took Natalia's face into her hands, searching those dark, expressive eyes. "I've never been healthier in my life, and I promise you, I'm not going anywhere."

Olivia's whispered words covered Natalia like a promise. "It's beating so fast…" she observed. There was no fear in her voice.

"You make my heart race," Olivia quietly declared, nuzzling against Natalia's ear.

Wordlessly, Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia, burying her face in Olivia's neck; simply breathing her in.

Olivia simply held her close. "It's gonna take a lot more than a bowling ball to take me away from you," she whispered; brushing her lips against Natalia's temple.

"It better," Natalia murmured, in a warning-filled tone. "But you're still not using that ball anymore," she declared, her eyes meeting Olivia's again. "We're trading, and that's all there is to it."

"Admit it—you just wanna play with my ball." Olivia's smirk was priceless.

"Well, it'll have to do," Natalia sighed, "for the next eight to ten weeks, that is. After that, I'm throwing it away…"

Olivia arched an eyebrow in question.

"I'm far more interested in playing with your body…" Natalia whispered, nipping at Olivia's ear.

Olivia whimpered, as her blood ran hot causing her body to flush from head to toe. _Take the pressure off, my ass! Jesus fucking Christ. If I didn't know any better, I'd swear this whole thing was just a cleverly disguised seduction tactic…_

And then it was Natalia's smirk that was priceless, as she sauntered back to the ball return.

Retrieving the ball, she landed squarely on her mark; readying herself to take the spare. And take it she did, with that priceless smirk still on her lips.

* * *

TBC… in Chapter 8.5: Reality Bites…


	24. Chapter 8: Confessions & Confron Part V

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

First and foremost, thanks to all of you for the warm thoughts following the storm last week. While some areas near me here in St. Louis were absolutely demolished, the damage is nothing in comparison to the total devastation and loss of life in the South this past Wednesday. My thoughts and prayers go out to all who were affected. I cannot even fathom what they must be going through…

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Buzz, Frank, Eleni, Daisy and Nadine Cooper, and Phillip and James Spaulding are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8 consists of 9 updates, the majority of which will be presented in smaller segments than what you're generally accustomed to receiving. I find this to be the most prudent presentation because, while there is an overarching theme, each major segment has its own specific purpose. The segments will be posted weekly over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to continue providing you all with regular updates through the end of my semester. I will endeavor to post on the same day each week. Dialogue in this chapter is original. There are brief mentions of the conversation between Olivia and Frank that aired on 1.13.2009.

Rating: Chapter 8.5 is rated R for course language. This is probably the shortest update I've ever posted, but it's necessary in order to deal with Frank's pissy attitude, and set the stage for things to come… I know many of you don't care for Frank because of the way he behaved after Natalia left him on GL. It is not my goal to change your mind about him; but I have, admittedly, endeavored to make him human, in that he experiences real emotion—even if those emotions are unreasonable—rather than the dimwitted asshole GL turned him into for a while there during the final days of the show. There are also a few homophobic slurs in this chapter. Again, they are reasonable given the context of the character and scene, and are absolutely _not_ taken lightly.

All that being said, I hope the update goes down easily…

Finally, I know I'm a day late with this update; but I swear I'm not a dollar short! LOL It's been a crazy week getting my final presentations ready for Monday (they're still not quite finished), and interviewing for internship positions, but I do apologize for being late with the post. I have another interview on Tuesday, and then as far as I know my week is clear, so I'll be around posting responses to your wonderful feedback from the past three updates. Thank you, as always, for sharing this journey with me. I appreciate each and every one of you…

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"No man will be found in whose mind airy notions do not sometimes tyrannize, and force him to hope or fear beyond the limits of sober probability."

Samuel Johnson

"Illusions commend themselves to us because they save us pain and allow us to enjoy pleasure instead. We must therefore accept it without complaint when they sometimes collide with a bit of reality against which they are dashed to pieces."

Sigmund Freud

Chapter 8.5 – Confessions and Confrontations | Reality Bites:

_Saturday __Evening—Company… _

A quick swipe at the frosted glass in the "staff only" doorway that separated the kitchen from the remainder of the restaurant, removed the smudges from the inside. Satisfied with his work, Buzz set the folded towel on the stainless steel countertop. Daisy had finished her side-work an hour or so prior, and offered to help with the kitchen; but he declined the offer. After all, he remembered what it was like being a teenager in love, and having to work on Saturday night. A shameless grin toyed with his lips, as an errant thought crossed his mind: A little more work on one particular Saturday night way back when, most assuredly would have meant he and Nadine wouldn't have welcomed a bouncing bundle wrapped in blue nine months later. He laughed at the memory of forbidden nights in the backseat of that old '55 Chevy he had rescued from a junk yard, and returned his thoughts to his teenaged granddaughter—praying she had better sense than he did at that age.

It hadn't taken much for him to convince Daisy she would rather spend the remainder of her evening with James—so she hugged him, and kissed him on the cheek, saying, "thanks, Grandpa," in that giggly teenaged girl sort of way, and she was out the door like a shot. The affection in her voice was all the thanks he needed—the hug and kiss had made his entire day.

Surveying the kitchen one last time, he flipped the light switches; extinguishing all illumination except that which emanated from the streetlamp just outside the front door. Pushing through the kitchen doorway, he entered the dining area, expecting to find the place empty, and in perfect order. He found the order, of course, because Daisy was meticulous about her work; but he also found Frank—sitting at the bar, brooding over another beer. There were six empties sitting on the bar next to him.

"Hey, I didn't realize you were still here," Buzz said, walking toward the bar. "I thought you left after—"

Frank cut him off before he could say their names—he just couldn't stand the thought of hearing it. "Just thought I'd give Marina and Mallet a little privacy, is all."

Buzz nodded his head; but he didn't believe a word his son had said. He propped his elbows on the bar, planting his chin in the upturned palm of his hand. "What seems to be the problem, Frankie?" he said; obvious affection in his tone. "You haven't been yourself in days."

"It's nothin', Pop," Frank lied; not very convincingly.

"Don't give me that shit, Frank," Buzz said; though, not angrily. "Somethin's up, and we both know it."

"What if I said I didn't wanna talk about it?" Frank queried.

"Then I'd say that's too damned bad," Buzz replied. It wasn't like him to meddle, but he knew his son was hurting. "Bottling things up only makes them worse. And though you think it's numbing you to it, alcohol only fuels the pain," he said wisely; snatching the beer bottle from Frank's hand. He was thankful his son hadn't hit the hard liquor.

"Pop!" Frank protested. His eyes flashed with anger.

Dumping the contents of the bottle into the sink, Buzz tossed it, along with the other empties, into the recycle bin. "Don't 'Pop' me," he said. "I'm not gonna just sit by and watch you self-destruct over a woman."

Frank looked up at him, surprise etched in his expression. "You know?"

"About Olivia and Natalia?" Buzz replied. "Would've been kinda hard to miss, especially after tonight."

"Oh," Frank grunted; eyes nervously diverting from his father's steady gaze.

Even in the muted light that filtered through the front windows, Buzz could see the pain engraved in his son's face. "There's more to this, isn't there?" he asked, knowingly.

"I, um…" Frank nodded and cleared his throat, uncomfortably, "I asked Natalia to, uh…" He reached into his jacket pocket, pulling out the ring box, gripping it tightly in his hand, "to marry me, Pop," he confessed, "and, uh…" Damn, this was humiliating. "And she, uh… she responded by telling me she was, uh… she was… in love with Olivia," he finished; slamming the box down onto the bar. It was then that he realized how pathetic it was that the box was still in his pocket.

Buzz's eyes flickered back and forth between the box and Frank's face. "You did what?" He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

The expression on Frank's face was an amalgam of exasperation and pleading. "Please don't make me say it again," he nearly begged.

Covering his face with his hands, Buzz sighed heavily. "Oh, for Christ's sake, Frank, you only had two dates with the woman," he barked. "What the hell did you expect her to say?"

"We made love, Pop," Frank whined.

Buzz's eyes shot up immediately. "You did what? When?" Now he really couldn't believe what he was hearing! Reaching into the pocket of his rumpled white shirt, he fished out a half-empty pack of cigarettes and a lighter.

"Natalia and I, we made love," Frank repeated, "after Coop's funeral. She came over to help me pack up his things, and well, y'know…" He shrugged helplessly, almost sheepishly; then rested his forearms on the bar, studying the patterns in the wood with what little light there was in the room. "It felt really good to be close to her that way, and… well, that's when I realized I was in love with her."

"What is it you think you love about Natalia?" Buzz asked, forthrightly. He lit the cigarette, and returned the paraphernalia to his pocket.

Frank shot a disgruntled look toward his father. "What's not to love about her?" he asked, rhetorically; swiping at the stream of smoke that wafted past his face. "She's perfect."

"Perfect?" Buzz's tone begged the question. He took another drag from the cigarette, allowing the simple act to soothe him, before exhaling another stream of smoke.

"Yeah, y'know, she's… Well, she's sweet and kind, and… she's gentle and loving, and… she's beautiful. God, she's so beautiful, Pop, with those gorgeous brown eyes, so full of life," he practically gushed. "And she's so innocent, and pure, and—"

Buzz scratched at the scraggly hairs on his chin, as he considered Frank's response carefully; though nothing his son had said surprised him in the least. Natalia was indeed all those things. But so was a ghost from Frank's past. "Y'know, Frank, it sounds as though Natalia reminds you of someone else," he postulated. "A certain woman you've never quite gotten over?" The suggestion was clear.

"Don't be ridiculous, Pop," Frank said, dismissing his father's obvious correlation between the past and present objects of his affection. "This has nothing to do with Eleni."

"Interesting, that you knew I was referring to Eleni," Buzz noted.

Frank scowled at him.

"How can you be so sure it has nothing to do with her?" Buzz challenged, ignoring the expression on his son's face. "You have to admit, they bear a striking resemblance to one another, in physical traits, personality, and character."

Again, Frank ignored the truth in his father's comparison. "I gave up on the dream of being with Eleni a long time ago," she sighed. He couldn't bring himself to deny that he still loved her. He would always love her—she was the mother of his only child. But she was gone now. In a move that was completely out of character for her, she had left him, and she was never coming back. Reality bites.

"Really?" Buzz said, rhetorically. He didn't wait for a response. "Then why is it you've never been able to move on? Why did it take meeting a woman who reminds you of the love of your life—"

"You're wrong, Pop," Frank insisted; though he knew damned well his father was right on the money.

Buzz knew it was futile to continue arguing—his son could be stubborn as an ass, at times. There was really no need anyway. He knew he was right about the connection to his former daughter-in-law, and he had made his point. Eventually, Frank would admit it as well. "Guess that settles it then, huh?" Again, the question was rhetorical. He had continued the pattern of taking a drag, then exhaling as they talked; and now that both the cigarette and the conversation about Eleni were finished, he ground the butt out in a nearby ashtray.

"How can you still care so much for that woman after the way she hurt you?" Frank asked, seemingly out of nowhere.

"What woman?" Buzz asked, thoroughly confused.

"Olivia," Frank grumbled. "I saw you earlier, laughing and smiling at her, as if nothing bad ever happened. She breaks your heart, and somehow, you end up loving her even more for the pain. How the fuck does she do that?" he wondered aloud. "It just pisses me off to see her getting away with that shit over and over again."

That confirmed Buzz's earlier postulation—He knew Frank had gotten over Olivia's past misdeeds long ago, and they had even forged a friendship of sorts. And now he was angry again; which explained his foul moods, of late. "Bitterness doesn't get you anywhere, Frank," he answered, forthrightly. "Besides, I figure after everything you and Harley forgave of me, the least I could do is extend a little of that toward Olivia. She's not a bad person, son. She was just lost; trying to find her way," he explained. "And I think she's finally found what she was missing."

"How can you be so sure of that, Pop?" Frank's skepticism was clearly evident in his tone.

"Have you seen her lately?" Buzz asked. "I've never seen her happier."

Remembering the conversation he'd had with Olivia about how the living arrangements were working out with Natalia, again, Frank had to admit to himself that his father was right—Olivia really was happier than he'd ever seen her. And he had said as much to her, himself. But still, Olivia's track record was disastrous, at best. "I'm just worried about Natalia, Pop."

"It isn't your place to protect her, Frank. She's a grown woman, and she can take care of herself," Buzz pointed out. "And if there's ever a time when she can't, well, then… I think it's Olivia's place to be there for her—not yours."

"I swear to God, if Olivia hurts her—" The intensity of the threat was implied in Frank's harsh tone.

"Then Natalia will learn and grow from the experience." Buzz added his own twist, to soften the implied threat. "Look, Frank, I know you care about Natalia. You've been a good friend to her, and I'm sure she appreciates that. But you need to realize she's not some damsel in distress, in need of a knight in shining armor. She's a strong, resilient, very capable woman, who can stand on her own two feet. Hell, she raised that boy all on her own, and she was a teenager when he was born."

"Yeah, she did," Frank conceded, "but she was also exhausted, stressed out, and lonely, and—"

"I think _was_, is the operative word here, Frank," Buzz interjected. "She's not any of those things anymore, and you need to stop seeing her as some frail little bird in need of being rescued."

"What makes you such an expert on Natalia, Pop?" Frank barked. It was the alcohol talking.

"Well, for one thing, I've spent a hell of a lot more time with her than you have, Frank," Buzz countered. He hadn't meant to sound so harsh. "And more importantly, I actually paid attention."

Frank winced at the implied accusation, but continued listening to what his father had to say.

"You see her as this sweet, vulnerable, virtuous woman that you can put on a pedestal—like Eleni, when you first fell in love with her," Buzz said, reiterating his previous comparison of the two women. "And yes, she is every one of those things. But she's so much more than that."

It was as if his father were channeling Olivia, Frank could hear so clearly her words as they had talked that morning not so very long ago.

"I see who Natalia really is—and I think she's a perfect match for Olivia. Finally, Olivia's found someone who can tame her, and keep her in line, without breaking her spirit."

"You really think they're that perfect for one another." Frank wasn't certain if it was a statement or a question.

Buzz nodded his head. "I do," he said with conviction. "It's not a pairing I ever would've expected. Not in a million years. But… they're both very clearly happy, and they both really deserve that after all they've been through. I'm happy for them."

Frank thought about everything his father had said, and then nodded his head, indicating that he agreed; albeit, grudgingly so—at least for now. "Maybe I can learn to be happy for them, too, Pop," he said. His voice was gruff with emotion.

"Just give it some time," Buzz said, with the firm planting of a hand on his son's shoulder. "But in the meantime, you need to stop living in the past, Frank," he tutored. "I know you loved Eleni, and I know you have no delusions that she's ever coming back; but you can't expect to move on by simply finding a replacement for her. Whether you're willing to admit it or not, that's exactly what Natalia was to you—a replacement for Eleni—and that wasn't fair to either one of you. You need to find someone to love for who they are, and not because they remind you of a lost love—even if that lost love was the love of your life."

"Thanks, Pop," Frank said, sincerely. Nothing that his father had said was really what he wanted to hear, but he appreciated the honesty—it was the cornerstone of their relationship, and it had served them well over the years since Buzz's return.

"Come on," Buzz said, supportively squeezing Frank's shoulder. "I'll give you a lift home. I don't think it would look very good if the Chief of Detectives were arrested for DUI."

"You have a point there," Frank agreed. He stood up from the barstool, shrugging into his coat.

"I make a lot of good points. You just need to listen more often," Buzz bantered, as he grabbed his weathered brown bomber jacket from behind the office door.

Frank laughed for the first time in days. "I'll keep that in mind, Pop," he said, affectionately slapping his father on the back, as they exited Company; locking the door behind them. It was a start.

He would spend a great deal of time over the next several months, reflecting upon his conversations with Olivia, Natalia, and his father, and ultimately he would come to admit that Buzz had been right. Not just about Eleni, but about everything. Natalia really was the strong, capable woman his father saw her to be—Olivia had seen it all along, and had even said as much to him once upon a time. Even more importantly, he would realize that the sparkle in Olivia's eyes, the passion in her voice as she spoke of Natalia's strengths and potential had made it clear, even then, the depth of her love and respect for the woman. And eventually, he would come to realize that Olivia and Natalia truly were perfect for one another; though that particular understanding would take place over the course of time, and through unexpected and painful circumstances.

* * *

_Saturday __Evening—Springfield Police Department…_

Diane stumbled over her own two feet, and practically fell into the jail cell when the officer released her arm. She cursed under her breath, and shot him a loathsome glare.

Unperturbed, he ignored her, and went about securing the cell.

There was a harsh scraping sound, and then the heavy iron door slammed and locked behind her; trapping her in the confined space. Instantaneously her heart began to pound, as beads of sweat formed on her brow.

The officer turned on his heel, and strode out of the holding area.

Diane clutched her chest and gasped for air, as she fell to her knees.

"Guard!" an unfamiliar male voice yelled nearby. The sound reverberated between her ears, making her head scream. Bars were clanging, and she held her head, wincing, as he yelled again, "Guard!"

"What the hell are you bellowing about, Spaulding?" the guard demanded, as he reentered the cell block. Clearly, he was annoyed.

Phillip motioned toward the woman who had just been unceremoniously deposited in the cell next to his own. "I think there's something wrong with her."

"She's drunk! That's what's wrong with her," the guard snapped. "That… and she's a fucking homophobe," he muttered under his breath.

"No, seriously," Phillip argued, "I think you should check on her. She's having trouble breathing, and she was clutching her chest when she slumped down."

"I'm fine!" Diane barked. It was a boldfaced lie—her head was spinning, and she thought she might be ill. But weakness was intolerable. That message had been pounded into her since birth; along with another, more detrimental message—one that she was loath to recall. She tore her mind from undesired thoughts. "Jesus Christ—just shut the fuck up!" Indignant, she struggled to reclaim her purchase; barely landing on the nearby bench. She couldn't help but notice that it was bolted to the floor.

Pale green eyes darted up from those oppressive bolts, nervously scanning the confining space. The drab accommodations—the concrete walls and floor, the bench, the frame and mattress of the dilapidated cot, the disturbingly visible latrine that she was certain had once been sheen, the iron bars, even the abrasive-looking blanket—were all variegated tones of the same pallid hue: prison gray. She shuddered. Infuriated by being treated like a common criminal, she cursed under her breath again. Damn that fucking little dyke—it was all _her_ fault Diane would be forced to sleep in this hellhole for the night.

And then she heard a noise—the sound of that man's voice asking if she was certain she was all right. Annoyed, she glanced over at the stranger in the next cell. She recognized him instantly. His eyes held compassion and concern; but all that she saw was opportunity. _Spaulding_, her ever-devious mind parroted. The Dragon Lady's ex-husband—father of that spoiled little brat, Emma. She had heard he was back in town. A Cheshire grin spread across her face. Oh, this was just simply way too perfect. She would make that pack of fucking dykes pay, if it was the last thing she ever did…

* * *

TBC… in Chapter 8.6: Reflections…


	25. Chapter 8 Confessions & Confron Part VI

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Phillip, Alan, and Alan-Michael Spaulding, and Buzz, Eleni, Marina, Henry, and Frank Cooper are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

For those who may be interested, the novel that is mentioned in this update, Karin Kallmaker's _The Kiss that Counted_, is a truly phenomenal read, as are all of her novels I've read, to date. I would _HIGHLY_ recommend to anyone who enjoys well-written, genuine lesbian romance.

Chapter 8 consists of 9 updates, the majority of which will be presented in smaller segments than what you're generally accustomed to receiving. I find this to be the most prudent presentation because, while there is an overarching theme, each major segment has its own specific purpose. The segments will be posted weekly over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to continue providing you all with regular updates through the end of my semester. I will endeavor to post on the same day each week. Dialogue in this chapter is original. I don't remember whether or not Frank and Eleni went to Greece for their honeymoon, but it seems logical, given their family heritage, so for the purpose of my story, we'll just pretend that they did.

Rating: Chapter 8.6 is rated R for sexual innuendo.

It's been another crazy busy week, thus, the reason for delay in posting this update. My semester finished on Monday, with the two presentations. Feedback from both of those was positive, as was the feedback on the huge group project turned in the week prior. I'm breathing a huge sigh of relief! Still waiting on feedback from the paper I did on trauma and antigay hate crimes; though, given the response to my presentation, I'm expecting a positive response to the paper as well. I interviewed for another internship position on Tuesday, and I'm really hoping this one comes through. It's quite intensive, but I'm prepared for that, and I know it's one of the most well-respected programs in St. Louis. All of their interns have jobs at the end of the program—not necessarily at the facility, but definitely in the profession. Anyway, I celebrated the interviews and end of semester with lunch with an old friend on Wednesday—it was a welcome break. And now I'm settling in to do some intensive writing over the summer—which means only good things for y'all… ;)

Finally, Happy Mother's Day to all of you who are Moms! I honor you—and admittedly, I envy you a bit, as well. And to any of you who might be facing this holiday weekend without your beloved Mother or Mother-figure, or who might face Father's Day next month with that same sense of loss, my heart is right there with you… These holidays never get easier, do they? But I rest in the knowledge that I was blessed with wonderful, loving parents, and I am thankful to have realized and acknowledged those blessings before it was too late.

Okay, teary-eyed, melancholy moment aside, on with the chapter… Thank you all, once again, for taking this journey with me and our Girls. I hope you enjoy the continuation of Chapter 8: Confessions and Confrontations…

Regards—

Kimberly xo

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins. Not through strength, but through persistence."

Anonymous

"Love never fails, character never quits; and with patience and persistence, dreams do come true."

Pete Maravich

Chapter 8.6 – Confessions and Confrontations | Reflections:

_Saturday Night—the Cooper House…_

Frank sank down into the recliner chair in the corner of the living room, and opened the tattered photo album he had retrieved from the nearby closet. His father had retreated upstairs upon their arrival home, and Frank was thankful for the solace, as he began flipping through the pages. It was hard for him to fathom the passing of nearly twenty-five years.

Pictures of he and Eleni in the early days of their courtship, and then of their marriage, lined the opening pages. He shoved away thoughts of those missing months, when Eleni had betrayed him with Alan-Michael, ultimately marrying the youngest Spaulding heir; choosing instead, to focus on the happy times—their wedding day, pictures from their honeymoon in Greece. Pictures of Marina followed next in line—the day she was born, the day they brought her home, her first bath, first crawl, first tooth, and first steps, her first day of kindergarten… The memories played out as if they were a movie, projected through his mind's eye.

As he thumbed through the pages, he was struck by a long-forgotten wish that he and Eleni had given Marina a sibling. It was too late for that now, of course—it was too late for everything, it seemed. His melancholy mind played games with him, as he continued flipping the memories.

He paused on a picture of Eleni and Marina, baking Christmas cookies in the tiny kitchen of their house on Fifth Street—the last Christmas they spend there before the infamous Fifth Street Fire. His mind flashed from the image of Eleni—her long, dark wavy hair loosely tied back, apron draped around her neck, dark eyes glistening with love as she patiently helped Marina pour ingredients—to an image of Natalia, looking much the same way, as she watched Emma pour flour, eggs and vanilla into a mixing bowl in the kitchen at the farmhouse just weeks prior. It was the first palpable realization that his father was correct—Natalia was very much like Eleni, in myriad ways. He wasn't sure whether the realization made him feel better, or worse.

The light thumping of bare feet on the staircase drew him from his ponderings. Back to reality, he acknowledged that the nose could only signal one thing: Marina was headed toward the kitchen, probably to warm a bottle for little Henry.

Reaching the bottom of the stairs, Marina's attention was drawn toward the light from the living room. Noting her father sitting in the otherwise empty room, she paused in the entryway.

She smiled as she padded toward him. "What are you still doing up?" It wasn't like him to burn the midnight oil unless he was working.

Glancing up, he returned the smile. "Just reminiscing, I suppose," he answered, casually. "Is Henry fussing for a midnight snack?" he asked, hoping to sideline any impending questions.

"Yes… He takes after his great-grandpa," Marina laughed.

"Yeah, Pop is famous for his late-night refrigerator raids, isn't he?"

Marina perched on the arm of her father's chair, and glanced down at the album. "I remember that day," she said, her tone nostalgic, as her fingertips brushed the picture of her and her mother mixing cookie dough. "I always loved baking with Mom—even when I was a teenager, and couldn't stand being in the same room with her most of the time." She couldn't help the smile that teased at her lips. "I'm glad I finally got over that phase."

Frank gently patted his daughter's knee. "I am too, Baby Girl," he said, fondly. "It's amazing how much wisdom a mother gains as her children turn from teenagers to adults," he quipped; drawing a laugh from his daughter. "I suppose the same is true of fathers."

"Yes, I suppose," Marina grinned; purposely trying not to sound all that convincing.

"Very funny," Frank said, dryly.

"I get my sense of humor from you, Dad," Marina playfully pointed out, as she stood from the arm of his chair. She could hear Henry wailing from all the way upstairs—obviously, his father was having difficulty pacifying him. Leaning over, she kissed her father's cheek. "Gotta feed my hungry boy," she declared, and with that, she headed toward the kitchen.

"Marina?" Frank called after her.

"Yeah, Dad?" She turned toward him again.

"Umm…" He hesitated. "Does Natalia remind you at all, uh… of your mother?" he finally asked, nearly choking on the question.

She considered the question carefully; thankful that Henry seemed to have calmed down again. "Now that you mention it, yeah, she kinda does," she answered, forthrightly. "Why do you ask?"

Not surprised in the least, Frank nodded his head. "It's nothing important. Just something your grandpa said tonight, is all."

"Oh, okay," Marina replied, shrugging her shoulders. She couldn't stop the grin that spread across her face. "I think she would be a really terrific wife and step-mom, if that's why you're asking," she said, granting her unsolicited approval.

"I agree that she would be, but… she's taken," Frank said, softly. It was another important acknowledgement for him to make, and he felt better having made it.

"Really?" Marina said, surprised. "By whom?"

"Olivia…" Frank answered, candidly.

Marina's jaw hit the floor.

* * *

_Saturday Evening—Springfield Police Department…_

Phillip dropped down onto the dilapidated cot that had been his bed, virtually since his return to Springfield. Massaging his throbbing temples, he muttered to himself; thankful that the nattering old bigot in the next cell had finally passed out. She was facedown on the cot, and he couldn't help but get a little thrill, knowing how she would react when consciousness revealed her position in the light of day.

The woman had started out sounding rather civil—feigning concern for Emma's well-being. But it hadn't taken long for that concern to turn to outright rage. She carried on for over an hour, and he couldn't believe the hateful things that came spewing from her mouth. Yet, even after all her ranting, he hadn't a clue why she held such a deep grudge against Olivia, Natalia, and their friends—all he knew was that she was out for blood, and they were her prime targets.

If the woman weren't so vile, he might have pitied her though, for she knew not what she was doing, making an enemy of Olivia Spencer. Instead, he used the last of his energy to roll the tape of her spiteful ranting through his mind, making mental note of the most useful pieces of information—details that could be used to protect his youngest daughter, and her mothers.

The cot creaked as he reached over; grabbing the dull pencil and pad of paper he had been granted by the guard, once the psychiatrist had determined he wasn't a suicide risk. He laughed at the irony: suicidal ideation had been a part of his daily existence, once upon a time—back when Alan manipulated his thoughts, and controlled his every move. But he was a free man now, despite the iron bars that confined him, because he was finally ready to stand firm against his father; consequences be damned.

His thoughts drifted back to the early days with Olivia, and those things that had drawn him to her, despite the fact that she was his father's wife. Her passion, her strength and vitality, her underlying vulnerability; he had loved her for those things, and so much more. But ultimately it had all gone wrong, and he fully acknowledged his part in their downward spiral. _If only, if only_, his mind repeated; but he knew in his heart that neither if-only's nor wishful thinking would change anything. Not at this stage of the game.

Quickly, he began authoring a letter to Olivia, explaining what he had been told, and warning her of the woman's bent toward vengeance for a crime he couldn't yet define. He would work the woman for more information, given time. Until then, he focused on Olivia, and the information garnered both from the woman, and from Olivia herself. He hadn't been the least bit surprised by the woman's accusations of involvement between Olivia and Natalia—he knew Olivia far too well for her to lie to him with any success. And he acknowledged that he wasn't angry with her for sidestepping the truth—she had every reason in the world to distrust him, and he knew it would take time and patience to regain her trust. But as he had told Olivia earlier that day: he had time. And he planned to make the very best use of it. Whatever it took, however long it took, he would do what was necessary to make things right with Olivia and the rest of his family again.

* * *

It was nearly midnight when the two couples finally said their goodnights, and parted ways. The evening had been spent talking and laughing with new friends, as they finished their games and played with the kids. It was a good experience; an evening of firsts for all of them, as they each made an effort to get to know the others on a more personal level. And in the end, each of them was left with a sense of connection to the others.

It was a first for Olivia to intentionally build friendships with employees—her friendship with Natalia had been accidental, a byproduct of her illness; and that made it, by far, the most meaningful to her. But the relationships she was forging with Jen and Tracy would prove to be significant, as well, in ways Olivia never would have expected.

For Natalia, it was a first to build intentional friendships with other women—that they were lesbians, somehow made her feel empowered. It wasn't something she could articulate to anyone, but she felt it flooding her soul, and pouring into her spirit; leaving her with a sense of belonging that had never existed for her before. It felt like family, only better, because she knew these women would never judge her or toss her aside as if she were damaged goods.

And for Jen and Tracy, it was a first to be open and honest with friends about their relationship—it felt better than either of them ever would have imagined. Later that night, Tracy would admit to Jen how incredibly freeing it felt to kiss her in public for the first time. And kissed her, she had—without the slightest hesitation, right there under the flashing lights at Lighthouse Lanes.

The kiss had taken Jen completely by surprise—but she certainly hadn't resisted. Quite the contrary, she had, in fact, embraced the intimate gesture, returning Tracy's kiss without hesitation.

_Saturday Night—Jen & Tracy's House…_

And later that evening, as she picked up the book on her bedside table, Jen found herself thoroughly captivated by the story of one kiss that changed two lives forever. The parallel to her own life was not lost on her, as she remembered another kiss that had taken her completely by surprise—the first time Tracy had kissed her. It was the kiss that changed _everything_—the kiss that counted…

Their first kiss had come a little more than year into their friendship, after an impromptu dinner at Jen's favorite restaurant—a quaint little Italian place on the south side of town. It had been the first time she allowed Jake's parents an unsupervised evening with her boys; they were three and four at the time. She was extremely nervous about the prospect, and Tracy was determined to take her mind off of it; if only for a few brief hours.

The natural ambiance of the restaurant was relaxing, romantic even, if one should be so inclined, with its soft lighting, soothing cadence of Italian-influenced instrumentals, and the hushed tones of patrons and staff, alike. They had shared a quiet, leisurely dinner together, talking of work, their classes and ongoing projects, and as always, of the boys.

Tracy had been teaching them Spanish, Italian, and French since her entry into their lives the year prior, and they were quickly becoming both multilingual and multi-culturally attuned, thanks to her keenness for immersing herself in other cultures. They were, by nature, extremely bright children, having learned their alphabet, numbers, and colors nearly as soon as they began talking—thanks to Jen's influence and a little help from Elmo; but they had literally thrived under Tracy's constant, loving attention.

Jen marveled at Tracy's patience with them, and loved that they were learning about cultures other than their own. Jacob would be starting preschool in the fall, and they knew he would excel in the more structured environment. He was meticulous to a fault, and craved such order; often preferring a set schedule, even at his tender young age. Dylan, on the other hand, was a free spirit; detesting order and anything that stifled his innate creativity. He craved adventure, and his imagination was boundless. He was, as if by design, the absolute antithesis of his older brother; and throughout their lives, that very dynamic would be the force that grounded them, making them inseparable.

When the check came, Jen reached for it; but Tracy halted her with the gentle touch of her hand. "This one's on me," she softly declared; the tips of her fingers effortlessly falling between Jen's. Tracy hadn't planned for that to happen, but she wasn't sorry for the intimacy of the contact.

The simple touching of fingers caused Jen's heart to race, and she felt anxiously at ease—a paradoxical state, if ever one existed. Casting the confusing feelings aside, she protested payment of the bill, only to be silenced by Tracy with a single fingertip against her lips. "You spend your life looking after your boys," she said, quietly, "It's time someone looked after you."

It was a simple statement, but the sincerity in Tracy's voice brought tears to Jen's eyes.

An hour later, as they were walking through the park, filling the final minutes before picking up the boys by enjoying the warm spring evening, Jen's lips and fingers still tingled from Tracy's touch. And when Tracy slipped her hand into Jen's, intertwining their fingers as they walked side-by-side, Jen hadn't protested.

After picking up the boys, Tracy had driven them home in the sporty little blue five-speed convertible she had received as a graduation gift from her parents when she finished high school. Her older brothers had bemoaned the gift, whining, "Mom and Dad never bought us a fancy car!" To which Tracy had shrugged nonchalantly, saying, "Hey, I can't help it they like me best," with a mischievous smirk on her face.

Her father admonished her for teasing them in such a way, but she just flashed him that winsome smile. "You know it's true, Papà," she said, kissing him on the cheek. And though he protested for the sake of peace amongst his eldest three children, he knew he had no grounds for argument. The child had owned him from the moment she first wrapped her little fingers around his pinky—just minutes after she was born.

Like any little sister, Tracy enjoyed teasing her brothers—paybacks were a bitch, and she certainly owed them a few. But their statement haunted her, and ultimately their words left her determined to be independent, to pay her own way through college; despite her father's vehement objections. And it was through that decision that the receiving of a graduation gift had turned into a character building experience. It was an experience she and Jen hoped to pass on to the boys when they were older.

Jacob and Dylan relished riding in Tracy's car—it was an exciting adventure, especially when the top was down, as it was on that gorgeous spring evening. But the evening with their grandparents—their grandfather, in particular, had left them exhausted, and they were both fast asleep by the time they arrived home.

Tracy helped Jen carry them in and change them into their pajamas, and once they were tucked in for the night, she followed Jen back into the living room. "It's late," she said, softly, "I should probably get going."

They both knew how ridiculous the statement was, given their propensity for late-night talks that turned into breakfast. But they also knew something had shifted between them that night, and it was probably for the better that Tracy leave, before leaving became a literal impossibility.

A silent nod marked Jen's acquiescence, as she unconsciously bit her bottom lip. Torn between Tracy staying or going, she didn't meet the girl's eyes.

Walking Tracy to the door, Jen paused just before reaching for the handle. Instead, she reached out, hooking two of Tracy's fingers with her own. She closed her eyes for a moment, drawing in a breath, before slowly lifting her gaze.

When their eyes met, Jen offered her an affectionate smile. "Thank you," she said, softly. The fullness of her voice told Tracy that she was talking about far more than just dinner. It was a thank you for all they had shared since the beginning of their friendship.

Tracy pulled her into a warm embrace, holding her close; and Jen melted into her arms. "You're welcome," she whispered against Jen's ear, as she gently caressed Jen's upper back, soothing the woman in her arms.

It wasn't the first time they had embraced, of course; but somehow, this was different, and the change was palpable for both of them. They sank into the welcoming warmth of the full-body embrace, and the heated rush of desire shot through them, as they lingered just a bit longer than either necessary or prudent, in one another's arms.

Jen was the first to break from their embrace, and a moment of awkward silence fell between them. To their mutual relief, it was quickly assuaged by the appearance of Mozart. Purring loudly, he rubbed affectionately against Jen's leg; seeking her attention.

They both chuckled, thankful for the interruption, and crouched down to pet him; rubbing their fingers around and in between his ears. He was oblivious to the spark that passed between them each time their fingers came into contact, too busy was he with reveling in their attention.

Pacing and purring, he pranced like a prince as their hands brushed along his fur, alternately scratching and rubbing. And finally, he hopped up into Tracy's makeshift lap, affectionately licking her face; drawing a soft laugh from each of them.

"Seems all the little men in my life are smitten with you," Jen teased; speaking of the affection her boys, and now even the cat, expressed toward the girl. "Should I be jealous?" Her voice was low, and she arched an eyebrow.

"No—," Tracy answered, softly; slowly shaking her head back and forth. And that single word held such depth of meaning that neither of them could deny it. Yet, neither of them spoke.

The moment seemed suspended in time, as their eyes met, transfixed; and then Mozart sprang from Tracy's lap, abandoning them in search of more important endeavors. And as he sashayed away, his fluffy tail waving carelessly behind him, they stood from their crouched positions, laughing at the laissez-faire attitude of the little white Norwegian prince.

They said their quiet goodnights then, and just as Jen was about the close the door, Tracy turned in the doorway; capturing a final glance at her.

Clear blue skies met rich brown soil, together creating a picturesque horizon. Tracy swallowed hard, trying to ward off the pounding of her heart, and the pulsing of blood rushing through her ears. Her palms were sweating, and her mouth ran dry, and suddenly air was fleeting, as she gazed into the crystal blue clarity of those eyes. No one had ever affected her this way. What had started as innocuous flirtation for her had turned into something far more powerful; and try as she might, she could no longer fight the force that drew her to this woman.

"Jen—," she softly entreated; one fluid movement bringing her into the woman's personal space. Nervously, she wiped her hands on her jeans, praying they wouldn't bead up with sweat again.

And then, pressing her forehead against Jen's temple, she tenderly cradled that beautiful face in her hands. The soft scent of Jen's body, of her hair, surrounded Tracy, overwhelming her senses, making her head spin, as she breathed it deep into her lungs, allowing it to splay throughout her body. The power of it suffused her body with a heat and desire she never knew existed.

Jen's heart began to pound within her chest; and she felt it slowly descend, sidling down through her body like a lead weight until it came to rest somewhere near the source of that incessant fluttering that always accompanied the girl's presence. Her head cursed her body; chastising it for its impetuosity. The girl was far too close; she could literally feel the warmth of her breath against her face. And the brief moments that followed seemed to sprawl out before her, overloading her senses like a rush of water barreling through a breach in a damn, saturating the soil and foliage beyond. That soft, musky scent of the girl was no longer evanescent; but rather, it lingered with her, filling her senses, and suffusing the air around her, until scent and air became one, and she had no choice but to breathe her in.

Tracy's body was flush up against hers now, as she gently pressed the woman against the doorframe; and Jen could feel the heat emanating from the girl's body, even through the layers of clothing between them.

Light as a feather, she felt Tracy's lips brush against her cheek. Jen's breath caught in her chest, as she fought to tamp down the rush of blood that flowed like a hot spring, gushing into the most intimate parts of her body.

And then breathing was a completely forgotten notion, as their eyes met again, and the fingers of Tracy's right hand were gently touching her lips. The touch was so delicate, like the petals of a flower, and Jen felt her body begin to tremble, those dark, expressive eyes flickering down to caress her lips, as the fingers slipped away, and Tracy's mouth moved ever closer to hers.

"We can't do this," Jen protested; her body trembling, as Tracy's mouth hovered above her own, only a hairsbreadth of space between them. She could feel the warmth of the girl's breath on her lips.

"No—," Tracy disagreed, slowly shaking her head back and forth, "We probably _shouldn't_—" she whispered, her open mouth just barely ghosting across Jen's lips, "but we _definitely_ _Can—_"

Jen's lips trembled and her body swayed. Hazy blue eyes fluttered closed, as every nerve ending in her body lay suspended in rapt anticipation of that mouth against her own. And then Tracy's mouth was tentatively brushing against hers. A sharply inhaled breath of surprise marked her response; sucking the air from the girl's open mouth, then depositing it again, as she exhaled Tracy's name, in a hazy swirl of apprehension and desire.

And then Tracy's hands were tenderly cupping her face again, the warmth of her breath reaching out, caressing soft lips, as she quieted the woman with softly exhaled shushing sounds. Slowly nuzzling Jen's nose and mouth with her own, over and over again, her open mouth lightly brushed against quivering lips, coaxing her, drawing her in.

Jen heard a soft moan, as she tumbled head-long into the kiss, finally surrendering to it, and again as she felt the tip of Tracy's tongue lightly touching her lower lip for the first time. It took a moment for it to register, even in her heightened state of awareness, that the sounds had emanated from her within own chest.

And then the familiar songs of cicadas and crickets stilled, and the rush of water cascading from the fountain in the front yard seemingly turned to a silent trickle. The hum of the front porch light fading into the distance, the world fell quiet around them; the only audible sounds being the single breath that passed back and forth between them, enveloped in the soft moans that tumbled from their lips into one another's mouths, as finally, Jen's lips parted, allowing Tracy to deepen the kiss.

Slowly, slowly, Tracy kissed her; savoring the sweetness of those lips, that mouth, she had yearned to taste for so long. It was like tasting a slice of heaven, and she was certain that nothing else in the world would, or could, ever feel this good, this right.

And then Tracy felt the paradoxical tension of urgent yielding resistance, as finally, Jen returned her kiss with passion; their tongues meeting again and again in a tender, yet heated exchange that Jen could feel in the deepest recesses of her body and soul. No one had ever kissed her this way; holding her face so tenderly, so reverently; their body molding perfectly against her own, as their tongue caressed hers, leaving her with a feeling of connection that surpassed anything she had ever known.

When finally, Jen gave in to the need to touch, Tracy's body was a study in contrasts—her firm, toned biceps and taut abdomen felt like granite under curious fingertips, yet the muscles rippled and twitched, softening as those fingers slowly explored them. And her breasts were so soft and warm against Jen's body, save the rigid nipples that pressed hard against her own breasts. The sensation of those nipples left her feeling faint, and Jen fleetingly wondered whether Tracy could feel the tautness of her nipples, as well.

Neither of them knew how long their kisses lasted; neither cared, as the parting and reconnecting of mouths and tongues flowed together in what felt like a single fluid motion, each reconnection transcending the last.

When their mouths finally parted, lungs in need of deeper inhalations of air, Jen shivered in Tracy's arms; though her body was anything but cold. The depth of her emotional connection with this woman, coupled with the intensity of reaction within her body, scared the shit out of her. But as she felt the warm softness of Tracy's mouth, ghosting across her forehead, along her temple, and onto her cheek, in an outpouring of tenderness, she couldn't deny the desire that burned within her, to feel that mouth against hers again.

As her thoughts returned to the present, Jen glanced over at Tracy, who was sleeping soundly beside her. She smiled, at the memory of that first kiss, and the gloriously tumultuous emotions and desires it had evoked within her—physically, mentally, emotionally, and spiritually. Jake's kisses had always made her feel cherished, loved—but never the way Tracy's did, from that very first one. Tracy's kisses made her feel those things too, but they also left her body feeling enflamed in ways she never dreamed possible. The heat of Tracy's mouth had a way of making her feel as though she might self-combust, melting everything around her, as those lips seared her skin, and that tongue soothed in its wake. Looking back on the long months that had followed, she found herself amazed at the restraint it had taken to resist the woman for as long as she did.

Knowing what she knew now, she wondered why she had even bothered at all—they were meant to be together. She certainly never intended to resist again.

Setting her book on the bedside table, she leaned over; smiling at the way Tracy's mouth always seemed poised for kisses when she slept. Gently, her fingertips caressed Tracy's cheek. "God, I love you," she whispered, brushing her mouth against those slightly parted lips in a kiss that was meant to be light and fleeting.

But even in her sleep, Tracy responded to Jen's kiss, moaning softly against her mouth. It didn't take long for kisses to deepen, moans to intensify, or fingers to tangle in soft blonde and brunette locks, as they fell easily into lovemaking that would once again last long into the night.

* * *

_Saturday Night—the Farmhouse of Love…_

Olivia playfully nudged Natalia's abdomen with her right big toe. "Admit it, you were trying to seduce me tonight," she teased. They were lounging on the sofa with a bottle of their favorite red, after putting one exhausted little Jellybean to bed.

"Who, me?" Natalia said, coyly. "Never."

Olivia laughed, setting her half-empty glass on the coffee table.

Mahogany eyes smiled over the rim of a wine glass, as Natalia sat there, Indian-style, facing Olivia. "What?" she said, challenging Olivia's laugh.

"You're not nearly as innocent as you pretend to be," Olivia accused, with a roguish grin.

"Just makin' it clear that I know what I want."

Olivia arched an eyebrow. Natalia sounded so incredibly self-assured, and Olivia found her confidence completely alluring. Reaching across the sofa, she snatched Natalia's glass from her hand. Ignoring the protest that followed, she grinned, and set the glass on the table next to her own. And then she grabbed Natalia's hand—she couldn't resist the draw to hold her, for even one more second. "Come 'ere, you," she gently commanded, tugging lightly, as she leaned back against the arm of the sofa.

Willingly, Natalia came to her; falling into her arms. And Olivia kissed her slowly, as she pulled her close. "Assertiveness looks amazing on you, Natalia," she said, softly. She nipped at a kiss-swollen lower lip, as she tucked raven tresses behind Natalia's ear. "I love how self-assured you've become…"

Natalia settled against her. "You brought that out in me, ya know," she acknowledged, brushing stray tendrils of chestnut from Olivia's brow. "You make me feel good about who I am, inside and out. No one's ever made me feel that way before…"

"I want you to always feel that way, Sweetheart," Olivia quietly declared. "You're the most incredible woman I've ever known. You're my Freaking Superhero, remember?" she said, admiringly.

She remembered that very well, indeed. A faint blush colored her cheeks, and she bit her bottom lip, bashfully. "And you're my Rockstar," she said, her eyes flickering with mischief.

Olivia's soft laugh brought a smile to Natalia's lips, and she leaned down, kissing her softly.

Fingers tangled in raven tresses, as she returned Natalia's kiss. "Thank you for tonight. It was a good idea. All of it." Her voice was soft with appreciation. Other than the drama with Diane, it had been a perfect evening. They both knew Diane to be a nattering gossip, but neither had ever suspected the depth of hatred the woman possessed within her.

They had talked about that at length after putting Emma to bed, and while neither of them was certain what Tracy would ultimately decide to do, they had agreed to call Frank about giving their statements, and vowed to stand by her, no matter what. And had Olivia not already placed in motion a plan to deal with the woman, she certainly would have formulated one after what Diane had done to Tracy. Grateful though, that she had kept meticulous documentation of the woman's professional missteps, she vowed to deal with her first thing on Monday—if the hostile, homophobic bitch was even out of jail by then.

Setting those thoughts aside, she returned her attention fully to Natalia. "You were right about Jen and Tracy," she admitted. "It was a little strange for me at first, y'know, socializing with employees, but I really like them, and I had a great time."

Natalia offered a warm smile in response. "I knew you would," she said, though, not smugly. "I'm really proud of you, ya know." She sealed the declaration with a light kiss.

Olivia smiled. "Why's that?"

There were so many great reasons for Natalia to be proud of Olivia, but one in particular came to mind. She thought back to a situation that had occurred at the Beacon a few days prior, and to the conversation that had ensued with Olivia shortly thereafter…

"Do you happen to know…?" The guest was asking the Concierges, Bryce Mackenzie, for directions to an obscure location a hundred or so miles from Springfield, and Natalia just happened to be nearby, chatting with Rosalie about an issue in the laundry room.

"No, Sir, I don't, but I'd be happy to look into that for you," Bryce offered politely. "Might you have a few moments?"

"Well, my wife and I were planning to have lunch in your restaurant before heading out this afternoon…" the guest noted.

"That's perfect, Sir," Bryce replied. "Why don't the two of you head into the dining room, and enjoy your lunch. I'll be certain to have the requested information upon your return," he assured; handling the situation with professionalism. "And here…" he said, reaching down behind the desk, retrieving a shiny gray card, embossed with the Beacon logo. Scribbling on it, he handed it to the guest. "Give this to your server, and they'll bring you each a complimentary beverage of your choice…"

"Thank you," the guest smiled; nodding his head in appreciation. And turning to his wife, he led her toward the restaurant entrance.

Assuring Rosalie she would look into her issue, Natalia moved from where she had been standing behind the Concierge's desk, and placed a gentle hand on the young man's arm. "You handled that with the perfect mixture of poise and professionalism, Bryce," she acknowledged; her voice strong and confident, as she encouraged her employee.

Olivia was sorting through some paperwork in the front office, when she heard Natalia talking with the Concierges. She stopped what she was doing, and listened to the conversation.

Blue eyes beamed. "Thank you, Ms. Rivera," Bryce replied with a smile; satisfaction evident in his tone. She could tell by his reaction, that he was eager to please her.

"You're welcome," she replied. "I have every confidence that you'll be able to fulfill the guest's request," she said; assurance in her voice.

"Yes, Ma'am…" he replied, with the nod of his head, as she took her leave. He quickly set to work, searching for the requested information.

Later in Olivia's office, the hotelier had approached the conversation with Natalia. "I heard that whole exchange with the Concierges," she mentioned casually, as she concentrated on the spreadsheets for their meeting with the Board the next morning.

"Oh, yeah?"

"Yeah…" Olivia parroted; allowing the comment the dangle, as she thumbed through the folder, searching for the budget report for the proposed Chicago expansion.

"And?" Natalia prodded; shooting the hotelier a quizzical look, as she glanced up from her paperwork.

Locating the report, Olivia flipped the folder closed, and glanced up at her. "And… I was really impressed with the way that you handled him," she acknowledged. "He never responds to me that way," she noted. "He's terrified of me…"

"Well, that's because you're a bombastic bully…" Natalia accused.

"Uh, I am not!" Olivia protested; feigning offense at the sudden reappearance of Natalia's sharp tongue.

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "Really, Olivia?" she said, with incredulity. "You threatened to impale a man with whisk, if he didn't force the chef to come make you waffles at three in the morning!"

"I'm not one for tolerating attitude from my employees," Olivia noted.

"I've been giving you attitude since the day we met," Natalia reminded. "Surely you don't think that's gonna stop, just because we're involved now…"

Olivia just gave her that look. "Now why would I be fool enough to think that?" she said, dryly.

Natalia laughed. "What did you do to Bryce, anyway?" she asked, as she rifled through a stack of papers on the credenza behind Olivia's desk.

"You don't wanna know…"

"I'm sure I probably don't…" Natalia said, wryly. "I swear, I think I'm the only employee you have, who isn't terrified of you…"

"Well, that's because you're as stubborn as I am…"

"Yeah, I am…" Natalia pointedly admitted. "And it's a good thing, too, or…"

"Or what?"

"Or we wouldn't have this…" Stealthily, Natalia slid into Olivia's lap, and kissed her soundly, aptly demonstrating her point.

Olivia had no argument.

The conversation continued when their kiss ended. "You're just… better with people than I am," Olivia contended.

"Nice try, Spencer, but I'm calling you on your bullshit…"

Olivia's eyes widened at the uncharacteristic vulgarity—twice in one day, she mentally noted; smirking at Natalia. "Why, Miss Rivera—you're turning into quite the little potty-mouth," she teased; arching a decided eyebrow.

"You're not funny," Natalia said, sternly. The seeds of a smile sprouted at the corners of her mouth.

"Then why is it such a challenge for you to not smile?" Olivia bantered; grinning at her. "Admit it…" she coaxed; leaning in, playfully nuzzling Natalia's cheek, "you think I'm funny, and you really wanna kiss me right now…"

Natalia couldn't help but smile at Olivia's nonsense. "I always want to kiss you," she willingly confessed, "but… you're still not getting out of this conversation."

Olivia sighed. "Can't blame a girl for tryin'," she grinned.

Amused, Natalia just shook her head. "You just need to learn how to communicate with the staff without yelling," she asserted. "Yes, there's a time for yelling—that's what bosses do sometimes. They yell. But most of the time, well… I just believe there's a better way to get through to them, that's all," she explained. "I offer encouragement, or acknowledge something they've done well, when I see it, so that if I have to reprimand them for something at another time, they don't feel like I only see the bad things…"

"That makes a lot of sense," Olivia admitted. "I'm just not programmed that way…"

"Well, you're that way with me. Or… least you are now," Natalia grinned as she emphasized that final word, causing Olivia to laugh. "This whole conversation started with you complimenting me on something I did well…"

"Yeah, but it's different with you…"

"It shouldn't be," Natalia boldly asserted. She weighed her thoughts for a moment; then said, "Look, I know you're good at recognizing people's strengths—you certainly recognized mine. You've done the same with Jennifer Morgan, by promoting her into management," she pointed out. "And I know you've been watching Tracy Jackson and Damian Andreas, and several others…"

"Yes, I have," Olivia willingly affirmed.

"Then you need to start telling them, Olivia," Natalia emphasized. "Build a more personal rapport with them—let them know you're aware of their strengths. And you need to be more real with them. You're amazing, Liv, and I want them to really know that. I want them to see what I see in you. There's nothing that says you can't be yourself, and still maintain control."

Olivia thought long and hard about what Natalia was saying to her. Natalia possessed such an innate ability to connect with their employees—a way of relating to them that Olivia both admired and envied. She knew it would be a difficult balancing act, to be more friendly and personable, while still maintaining managerial control, but she knew with Natalia's help, she could learn. "You know what," she said, finally, already sounding as though she agreed, "you're absolutely right. I do need to learn. And I need you to teach me."

Natalia's dimples bloomed, and Olivia's heart skipped a beat. "I can do that."

It had been that conversation that sparked Olivia's attempt to connect with Damian as he served their dinner that evening—and even more so, her willingness to socialize with Jen and Tracy. Natalia knew it had been difficult for her to break free of the familiar, and she was immensely proud of the way Olivia had tackled the situation, head-on. And while she acknowledged that it would take time for both Olivia and the staff to adjust, ultimately, she knew it would improve morale at the Beacon.

Smiling at her, Natalia brushed another wayward lock of chestnut from Olivia's face. "I'm proud of you for so many things, Liv. For being so open to change. For challenging yourself; making such an effort with Jen and Tracy, and with Damian the other night. And for stepping in to help Tracy tonight, when Diane went after her," she acknowledged. "And mostly, for learning to be more open, more vulnerable. Honestly, other than me and your girls, I've never seen you show any vulnerability whatsoever, with anyone other than Josh." She thought about that for a moment; then reasoned, "I guess that's why I felt so threatened by him."

"You don't feel that way anymore?" Olivia asked, seeking clarification of Natalia's use of past-tense.

"No," Natalia answered, forthrightly. "I don't feel that way anymore. He apologized to me, and we have an understanding now. And I believe that you won't behave that way with him again."

"I won't, Natalia. I swear it," Olivia vowed.

Natalia nodded, indicating that she accepted Olivia's words as the promise she intended. "I'll always want to be the only one who gets to see all of you," she admitted, "but I like seeing you open up to other people, too."

"I liked it, too. And it was really nice getting to know them better," Olivia admitted. "You were right to challenge me."

"Wow, I've been right a lot lately, huh?" Natalia sounded rather pleased with herself.

"You're enjoying this, aren't you?" Olivia said, dryly.

"'Lil bit, yeah." Natalia grinned, mischievously.

Olivia just laughed. Though she hated to admit it, Natalia was right far more often than she was wrong—especially when it came to dealing with Olivia. And she appreciated that Natalia wasn't afraid to challenge her—they had developed such a symbiotic relationship in that regard, as in many others. And it was that paradoxical element to their relationship—the meeting of such disparate minds—that would keep their daily exchanges fresh and exciting, and more importantly, would carry them through the challenging times that lay ahead.

TBC… in Chapter 8.7: Hell—Party of Two…


	26. Chapter 8 Confessions & Confron VII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, and Gus Aitoro are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8 consists of 9 updates, most of which will be presented in smaller segments than what you're generally accustomed to receiving. I find this to be the most prudent presentation because, while there is an overarching theme, each major segment has its own specific purpose. The segments will be posted weekly over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to continue providing you all with regular updates through the end of my semester. I will endeavor to post on the same day each week. Dialogue in this chapter is original, with the exception of the 6.15.2009 confrontation between Natalia and Rafe. Some of the dialogue from this scene has been altered to suit areas where this story has diverted from canon.

Rating: Chapter 8.7 is rated PG.

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Hypocrisy, the lie, is the true sister of evil, intolerance, and cruelty."

Raisa M. Gorbachev

Chapter 8.7 – Confessions and Confrontations | Hell—Party of Two:

_Sunday__ Afternoon—County Correctional Facility…_

Sunday morning, after early Mass, Natalia hurried home to finish preparing some of Rafe's favorite dishes. Food day at the prison was a favorite of hers—if there could actually be such a thing as a favorite in a prison—because she was allowed to spend more time with her son and spoil him just a little. Today was particularly important to her, as she planned to tell Rafe about her relationship with Olivia. She wasn't expecting the miracle of total acceptance—she knew he would have questions and concerns; and understandably so. But she prayed that another opportunity to see her and Olivia together, to be a part of a family unit with the two of them and Emma, even if only for a few hours, would open the eyes of his heart so that he could see how truly wonderful Olivia was, and how perfectly they fit together.

Upon their arrival at the facility, Emma had to be reminded that she wasn't allowed to hug Rafe. Again, she declared such a rule, "stupid." Everyone laughed, and they settled in together. Emma and Rafe raved about how amazing everything smelled, and Natalia wore a look of satisfaction.

As Natalia dished up plates of food for everyone, Olivia poured drinks—milk for Emma, specially-brewed iced tea for Rafe, and coffee for herself and Natalia.

Emma declared that she was "starving," and couldn't wait to share lunch with her "whole family," and Rafe wholeheartedly agreed.

Olivia cast a furtive glance at Natalia then, as she set their coffee mugs on the table, and Natalia couldn't have hidden the joyous twinkle in her eyes if she had tried.

As Olivia and Natalia shared their tacit conversation, Emma was chattering excitedly about their planned trip to Martha's Vineyard. "Mommy and I are gonna take Natalia to the beach for Spring Break," she reported, "and we're gonna get to play in the sand, and watch the big waves come in, and…"

"Wait, wait, wait… I, uh, I thought you guys had a trip planned to D.C.," Rafe interrupted, waving his finger back and forth between Olivia and Emma. He looked a little confused, but otherwise, just curious.

"Plans changed." Olivia shrugged, as if to say it was "no big deal."

"And Ma, I thought you said you were staying home." It sounded like a question.

"Well, I was," Natalia confirmed, setting plates down in front of Emma and Rafe. She received an enthusiastic "thank you" from each of them, as she continued, "But when I mentioned never having gone to the beach, Olivia suggested that we all go to Martha's Vineyard for Spring Break."

"Martha's Vineyard?" Rafe questioned. His eyebrows crawled up his forehead like caterpillars. "Sounds snooty." His nose wrinkled.

Olivia laughed at the observation. "It can be, a little bit—if you're so inclined," she granted. "Not everyone is, though."

"Olivia has friends who own a cottage there, and we're gonna spend a few days with them," Natalia reported, setting a plate down in front of Olivia. She received a quiet, "Thank you, Honey," from Olivia, and a light blush colored her cheeks in response. Neither the endearment nor Natalia's unspoken response, were lost on Rafe—he just didn't know what to do with them yet. He eyed them curiously now.

"I talked with them on the phone the other day, and they don't seem that way at all," Natalia was saying, aware of Rafe's inquisitive gaze.

"They're not," Olivia smiled, her eyes meeting the sparkle in Natalia's gaze. "They're wealthy, but there's not a pretentious bone in either of their bodies."

"No, they just seem like two women who love each other, and who adore their little girls," Natalia said, nonchalantly. She hoped the ease with which she shared the information would help Rafe be more accepting of the impending conversation.

Rafe couldn't help but notice the exchange of glances between Olivia and his mother. It made him uncomfortable; but he still couldn't exactly put a finger on why.

"I wanted to go to San Cristobel—that's the island where Mommy grew up," Emma piped in. "But Mommy said it's too far to go for just a week." Her lips produced a fleeting pout.

"How far is it, Munchkin?" Rafe asked. Anything to buy him some time—something was very different, and he needed to figure it out.

"I don't know," Emma shrugged, "but I guess it's a really long plane ride."

Olivia smiled at their exchange, but didn't offer a response.

"But she said we can go there for a family vacation when you get out of here!" Emma sounded so excited by the prospect that Rafe couldn't help but smile.

"She did?" Rafe sounded surprised.

"Uh-huh," Emma nodded enthusiastically. "Mommy said we can probably even stay a whole month! And Ava can come too, so our whole family will be there."

"A whole month, huh?" Rafe grinned, and cast a glance toward Olivia and his mother, who were smiling equally as brightly as Emma. "Wow, that's a long time to spend on a tropical island."

"I guess so," Emma sort of agreed, "but Mommy said we can do lots of fun family stuff there."

"Lots of family stuff, huh?" Rafe parroted. He wasn't exactly certain how to react to the repeated use of the word "family," but he knew it was significant.

"Yeah," Emma nodded excitedly. "I can't wait for you to come home, Rafe." She sounded almost wistful. They had to remind her again not to touch him; which sent her into a pout.

After fixing her own plate, Natalia finally sat down on the bench next to Olivia. "Shall we say grace?" she said, offering her right and left hands to Olivia and Rafe, respectively. It was neither question nor suggestion.

And then she remembered the rules, and glanced over her shoulder at the stalwart guard in the blue-gray uniform who stood at attention near the doorway. "Just while we say grace?" The request was evident in her tone, and he silently nodded his consent.

Noting the guard's approval, Rafe took his mother's hand and Emma's, as Olivia's hands melded with Natalia's and Emma's, forming a perfect circle. It wasn't lost on him, how his mother's fingers seemed to instinctively intertwine with Olivia's, rather than simply clasping together like they did with everyone else. The inherent intimacy of the gesture made his heart beat a bit erratically. Something was very, very different here, and he wasn't so certain he liked it.

Natalia issued forth a quiet prayer of thanksgiving for their family and the time they were allowed to share together. Then she asked God's blessings upon their food, and that He would keep them all healthy and safe, and bring Rafe home to them soon. The prayer ended with a communal "Amen," before they all dug into the plates that Natalia had served them. And then there was a another communal utterance—this one in praise of Natalia's cooking.

"We went cosmic bowling last night," Emma was saying, as she chomped on a bite of a beef flauta that was topped with shredded lettuce, queso fresco, sour cream, tomatoes, and salsa.

"Oh, yeah?" Rafe replied. "Ma used to take me cosmic bowling, too." He smiled at the memory.

"Mmm… these are yummy, Natalia," Emma grinned, after she swallowed the mouthful of food.

"Glad you like them, Baby," Natalia said, sweetly.

"Did you like all the funky music and laser lights?" Rafe asked, referring to their evening at the bowling alley.

"Yeah, it was really cool," Emma said, clearly enthused. "And it was fun hanging out with Dylan and Jacob."

Rafe grinned. "Who are Dylan and Jacob?" There was a teasing tone to his voice.

"They're my friends," Emma reported. "I go to school with them, and we play together at the Beacon sometimes, until their mommies get off of work."

"Their moms, Jen and Tracy, are friends of ours from the Beacon," Natalia explained. "We had dinner with them and went bowling last night."

"Yeah, I even got to go play at their house yesterday," Emma beamed.

"Whose house?" Rafe asked, suspicion rising.

"Dylan and Jacob's, Silly!" Emma exclaimed. "You really need to pay attention, Rafe." She rolled her eyes dramatically.

"Dylan and Jacob live together?" Rafe said, around a mouthful of food. That earned him a scowl from his mother.

"Of course they do, they're brothers!" Emma huffed.

"And they have two moms?" He was a bit slow on the uptake, but he was piecing things together.

"Yup," Emma confirmed, with a firm nodding of her head. She reached for her glass of milk, taking a long drink.

"You mean, like a mom, and a step-mom?" Rafe gulped. "Their parents are divorced, and their dad remarried?" Any scenario other than the one floating through his head right now, would do.

Emma crinkled her nose. "No," she corrected, "I mean like they have two mommies who love each other."

Rafe studied Natalia carefully for a moment. "What's going on here, Ma?" His tone was accusatory.

Natalia looked up from her plate, as she swallowed the bite of food in her mouth. "What do you mean?"

"I dunno, I'm just gettin' this weird sorta vibe, like somethin's up that I don't know about…" Rafe mumbled. "I mean, the two of you are actin' all… I don't even know…" He sounded taxed. "And all of a sudden you're talkin' about being friends with women who are mommies together. It's just weird, Ma. You never had friends like that before…"

"Two mommies aren't weird," Emma disputed. "Mommy and Natalia are my two mommies, and they aren't weird at all."

Olivia's mouth dropped open, as Rafe's fuzzy eyebrow arched. "What do you mean Olivia and my Ma are your two mommies?"

"They take care of me together, and they help each other out," Emma said, innocently. "I even wrote a paper about our family for school," she beamed. "And I did a presentation for family day. You know, that day Mommy and Natalia had to come see you because you were sick?"

"Yeah, I remember that day," Rafe said, almost begrudgingly.

Natalia stretched across the table reaching for Rafe's hand; then remembering the rule again, she quickly withdrew. "Rafe, I need you to listen to me, okay?" she gently requested. It was now or never.

Rafe eyed her warily, but nodded his assent.

"When your father died, all I could think about was keeping that one piece of him that I had left, alive. And the only way to do that, was to keep Olivia alive," she quietly shared. "That wasn't an easy task, by any means, because she was so grief-stricken over losing Gus, and guilt-ridden over having received his heart, that all she wanted to do, was die… But, I'm as stubborn as she is, and I refused to let her waste the gift that she had been given. And what began as battle of the wills, over a gift she swore she didn't want, ended with me, receiving a gift I never expected; never even knew I needed, until it was right there in front of me—wrapped in the heart of Olivia Spencer. I don't know when, or how, it happened, but I started out fighting with her, and ended up fighting for her… fighting to save her, not because of Gus's heart, but… because I needed her to live… for me…"

"What are you sayin' here, Ma?" Rafe barked. He already knew, but he needed this denial.

"I'm telling you that God sent me a gift, someone to love; but… that someone didn't arrive in any package I would have ever expected." Locking her gaze on Olivia's, she reached over, taking Olivia's hand, both for support, and to make a bold statement to her son. "She arrived in a willful, often insolent, woman who, for reasons completely beyond my comprehension, makes me feel more self-assured, more alive than I've ever felt in my life…" She paused for a moment, drawing in a deep breath; exhaling slowly. "And I'm thankful for her, Rafe," she whispered. "I thank God every single day, that Gus was a match for her."

"What, are you saying you're glad Gus is dead?" Rafe accused. "You're glad he's dead, just so she could live?" He sounded incredulous, and Natalia's eyes welled up with tears.

Olivia pulled her close, holding her. "That's not what she meant at all, Rafe," she said, gently.

"Olivia, I, I—I'm not talking to you right now, seriously," Rafe said, agitation in his voice, as he wagged his finger in her face.

"Don't talk to her like that!" Natalia snapped.

"Excuse me?" he said, incredulously.

"Have a little respect, please," Natalia demanded.

"Oh, I'm sorry, I'm supposed to respect my elders, right?" he said, caustically.

"Yes."

"And I'm-I'm-I'm supposed to mind my manners, and I'm supposed to go to church, and I'm supposed to read the Bible, and I'm supposed to do all those other rules and regulations that God and people have given us, right?"

Rafe's rising agitation frightened Emma, and she moved around the table, burrowing between her two mommies, and under Natalia's arm.

"What is wrong with you?" Natalia demanded.

"Ma! What the hell is going on here? Tell me, all right? Please. Just tell me," he demanded, glaring at Olivia with venom in his eyes.

Natalia glanced down at Emma, noting the quivering lip and tear-stained eyes. She gently brushed her hand over her daughter's hair, and sighed; drawing the little girl's gaze up to meet her own. "Em, why don't you and your Mommy go grab a snack from the machine," she suggested. She caught Olivia's gaze over Emma's head. "It's out in the other room."

Olivia nodded her agreement. "That sounds like a good idea," she said. "Come on, Jellybean," she said, trying to sound as light and cheery as possible.

"But we have all this food—" Emma was protesting, as Olivia escorted her from the room.

Once Olivia and Emma were out of earshot, Rafe sighed disgustedly. "Ma, please. Please just tell me she forced you into this. I mean, I know she has a reputation. Tell me she-she did something to you, she has something on you."

"Oh, stop it, Rafe," Natalia demanded. Clearly, she was annoyed with him. "Of course she didn't force me into anything."

"Oh, no?" Rafe challenged. "Then what's in it for her? Huh? That woman's a viper, Ma. She never does anything without an angle, so there must be something she wants from you."

"She doesn't want anything from me, Rafe," Natalia insisted. "She never takes anything from me. All she does is give."

"Oh, right," Rafe snapped. "That's why you've been taking care of her all these months. That's why she has Gus's heart." His voice was cold and hard; almost unrecognizable. "Because she never takes anything from you!" he said, caustically.

"She didn't take those things, Rafe," Natalia argued. "I gave them to her, because I knew it was what Gus would've wanted—he would've wanted me to take care of her. And somewhere deep inside, I knew it was all a part of God's plan."

"Oh, yeah? And was it part of God's plan for her to take Gus's house, and-and-and… your wedding rings? Your wedding rings, Ma! Did Gus want you to give her those things, too?" He spat.

"She gave them back, Rafe," Natalia defended. "When she realized what she was doing, and why, she did the right thing. She gave them back."

"Gus is dead because of her!" Rafe accused.

"That's not true," Natalia said, icily.

"He was on that road that night because of her!" he snapped.

"Only because I sent him," Natalia admitted. "She was dying, Rafe, and she needed him more than I did that night."

"What does this say about you and Gus? Ma, what does it say about me?" He was clearly confused, and in pain. She wanted to reach out to him, but knew she couldn't.

"It has nothing to do with how I feel about you, or about Gus," Natalia insisted. "If anything—"

"Ma, please, just stop. Just tell me, tell me this is some type of weird itch you need to scratch. Please?" Rafe begged. "Tell me that's all it is and it-it-it's gonna be over soon."

"I can't tell you that," Natalia said.

"Why?" Rafe whined.

He looked like a lost little boy, begging his mommy to tell him his injured puppy would live, when they both knew it was already too far gone. Natalia had to remind herself that he was a grown man. "I can't—if you're old enough to ask the question, then you're old enough to hear the answer," she said, determinedly. "I'm in love with Olivia."

Rafe laughed, but there was no humor in it. He wanted to run, but there was nowhere he could go. He was trapped there, in the prison of his own poor choices, and there was no escape.

"Ma, I don't believe it," Rafe said, insistently. "All right? I won't believe—I, I refuse to believe this. All right, can—please, can you just tell me what she has on you?"

"Oh, come on, Rafe," Natalia sighed.

"What has she got on you, Ma?" he demanded. "You don't love her!"

"I do," Natalia insisted.

"You don't! No! Not that way, Ma!" he yelled.

The guard jumped up at the sound of Rafe's voice; but Natalia warded him off with the raising of one hand. "It's okay," she said, calmly. "He's just upset."

Willfully calming down, lest he face solitary confinement, Rafe crossed his hands over his chest then, saying, "Look, she has Gus's heart, I get that, all right? And, and you guys, you guys have that in common, and you got confused, one thing led to another, and she took advantage of you." He was grasping for any logical explanation he could find.

"Ugh! She didn't take advantage of me, Rafe, please!" Natalia barked. "Olivia's got a strong personality, but that's what I love about her. She makes me feel better about myself, and when I'm with her, it feels right. And I need her."

"Ma—," he sighed, frustrated. "Maybe you did," he conceded. "Maybe you did because Gus passed away, and I'm stuck in prison, but I'll be out of here, someday soon, hopefully, and I can take care of you just fine. You can end all this stuff before it gets any weirder, please!"

"It's not weird, Rafe," Natalia rebuked. "It's love. And I don't want to end it. I want us to be a family, and I understand that's a lot to take in right now. But as soon as you can get over this anger and your confusion…"

"Ma, you want us to be a family?" Clearly, he was incensed. "Who? What, me and you, an-and Olivia and Emma?"

"Yes."

"Are you serious?"

"Yes!" Natalia insisted. "You love Emma, and she loves you like you're her big brother, and that's what counts. That's what you hold onto."

"Is that why you brought her here?" Rafe accused. "To help you smooth things over with me? I can't believe you would even tell a little girl about something like this! It's sick, Ma."

"It's not sick, Rafe," Natalia said, curtly.

Rafe ignored her retort, and continued on his rant. "What, did you think you could bring that sweet little girl here to charm me into believing the four of us can be a happy little family?"

"It's not like that, Rafe." Natalia's retort fell on deaf ears.

"You think you can stuff me full of all my favorite foods and that'll make everything all right— like I'm supposed to swallow your hypocrisy along with the pastellas?"

He stood from the table, and began to pace; the guard watching his every move. "What about all the years that we spent in Church? Huh? What about all the time that we spent lighting candles?"

Natalia stood, too; her eyes tracking him. She wished more than anything she could just touch him. Maybe that would calm him down.

"What about all the time I spent on my knees—praying? Huh? What about the man that I'm supposed to be, and-and the world that I'm supposed to believe in?" With every question he flung at her, his anger raged hotter.

Natalia was thankful the guard hadn't grabbed him. She attributed that to the fact that she had been praying ardently, the entire time he was ranting.

"None of that means nothing to you! At all! All you care about is you and Olivia, and what you guys get, right?" he accused. "If that's the case, then both of you can go, both of you can just go to hell, all right, because that's where you're gonna go anyway."

"Rafe—" She stepped closer to him.

"No!" He held up his hand, as if to ward her off.

"Please—"

"Ma, y'know what? Go! Go get your girl! All right, 'cause you guys deserve each other," he snapped, turning away from her. "Bye."

"Rafe—"

"No, you need to go, because I can't stand to look at you right now," he harangued. "Bye!"

"Rafe!" Natalia screamed. "Don't you walk away from me!"

Ignoring his mother once again, he slammed the steel door that locked him away from her and this world that made no sense to him—a world that was the antithesis of everything he had ever been taught by her in his entire life; leaving her standing there with tears streaming down her face.

* * *

Even from the other room Olivia and Emma could hear the rage in Rafe's voice as he argued with Natalia. Emma glanced up at Olivia with fear and confusion in her blue-green eyes. "Why is Rafe so angry, Mommy?" Her little voice trembled a bit. "I never heard him yell before."

Approaching the question cautiously, Olivia asked, "Remember that talk we had the other night, about how some people's churches think that it's wrong for two mommies to love one another?"

"Yeah," Emma answered, nodding her head. She still thought that was dumb.

"Well, Rafe grew up in that kind of church, Baby, and right now, I just think he's confused, and maybe a little scared," Olivia explained.

Emma furrowed her brow, indicating she was thinking. "But there's nothing to be scared of," she reasoned.

"I know," Olivia agreed, "but he doesn't know that yet. I just think it'll take him a little time to understand things the way you do."

That made Emma feel like a big girl. "I can help him," she said resolutely, drawing a smile from Olivia.

"I think that would be great, Jellybean," Olivia beamed. She was extraordinarily proud of her little girl. "Now, would you like something from the snack machine?"

"No, thanks," Emma replied, cheerily. She rubbed her belly animatedly. "My tummy is still full from all the yummy stuff Natalia made for Rafe."

"Mine, too," Olivia agreed with a grin. "Wanna just hang out in here and talk until Rafe is finished being angry?"

Her suggestion was met with an enthusiastic nod. "Yeah, I don't like angry Rafe," Emma said. "I like it better when he hugs me and plays with me. I hope he gets happy again soon."

"I do too, Baby," Olivia sighed. She closed her eyes then, and hope uncharacteristically turned to prayer, as she asked God to give Rafe the ability to understand, and Natalia the strength to endure until understanding came.

* * *

Olivia heard the slamming of the steel door—the sound echoed through the concrete hallways with a resounding sense of finality, and instinctively, her feet were propelling her toward Natalia. Emma followed closely behind, and watched as a crying Natalia literally fell into her mother's arms. Olivia held her close, gently caressing her back, soothing her with comforting whispers—sincere promises that everything would be all right, until the sobbing and tremors finally ceased. And then they sat down together, and Emma crawled into Natalia's lap, hugging her, as silently, Olivia packed up the leftover food. They had both known better than to expect an initial positive reaction from Rafe, but nothing had prepared either one of them for this. Olivia wondered how to make things right.

As they left the facility, Olivia had carried the canvas bag with their leftover food in her left hand, while her right arm was securely planted around Natalia's waist; Natalia's tearstained face buried against Olivia's chest. She settled Natalia in the front seat, buckling her seatbelt for her, as Emma climbed into the center of the back seat, settling herself in. Watching her mother take care of Natalia only fortified Emma's belief that Rafe couldn't be more wrong—her two mommies weren't weird, they were exactly the way they were supposed to be—except that they should be happy, not sad because he was angry.

Pulling out of the prison parking lot onto the service road, Olivia reached over, taking Natalia's hand into her own. It was the reassurance Natalia needed. The car ride home was swathed in silence, as Natalia's fingers clung to Olivia's hand; Olivia offering more reassuring squeezes, as she drove toward their farmhouse. And the entire trip Olivia's thoughts never veered far from one question: What could she do to make this family whole?

* * *

TBC… in Chapter 8.8: This is Not a Confession...


	27. Chapter 8 Confessions & Confron VIII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus Aitoro, Frank Cooper, Mel Boudreau, and Father Ray Santos are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The character of Alexander Cambias, Jr. is the property of All My Children, ABC/Disney. No copyright infringement intended with regard to GL, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8 consists of 9 updates that will be presented in smaller segments than what you're generally accustomed to receiving. I find this to be the most prudent presentation because, while there is an overarching theme, each major segment has its own specific purpose. The segments will be posted weekly over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to continue providing you all with regular updates through the end of my semester. I will endeavor to post on the same day each week. Dialogue in this chapter is original, with the exception of the 5.19.2009 conversation between Natalia and Father Ray, and a few shades of her follow-up conversation with Olivia. Some of the dialogue from this scene has been altered to suit areas where this story has diverted from canon.

Rating: Chapter 8.8 is rated PG.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Nothing spoils a confession like repentance."

Anatole France

Chapter 8.8 – Confessions and Confrontations | This is Not a Confession:

_Late Sunday Afternoon—the Farmhouse of Love…_

Upon their arrival home, Emma hugged Natalia one more time before sprinting off to her bedroom to play. Olivia called after her, asking if she was still hungry; but she said she wasn't—food didn't sound very appealing to her anymore. She just wanted to play, and forget what Rafe sounded like when he was angry.

Olivia offered to get Natalia coffee or a glass of wine; but she declined both, as she sank onto the sofa, feeling defeated in more ways than one. Olivia sat down beside her, pulling her close. "I'm sorry things didn't go well with Rafe, Sweetheart," she said, empathically. Her heart was breaking for the other woman.

"I didn't really expect this to go well," Natalia admitted. She sighed, frustrated. "But I didn't expect it to be this bad, either. He's really angry, Liv."

"I know," Olivia said, pressing her lips to Natalia's temple in a comforting kiss. She didn't ask if Natalia was all right—she knew damned well she wasn't. Instead, she simply tried to offer a port in the storm. "Whatever you need, I'm here for you."

A slight smile played on Natalia's lips. "I know you are," she said, quietly, "and I love you for it." She burrowed closer against Olivia's body, seeking the offered comfort.

"Any regrets about telling him?" Olivia asked, tentatively. "I wouldn't blame you, if you did."

Shifting in Olivia's arms, Natalia looked up at her; their eyes locking. "Never." Her tone was resolute. "I'm not ashamed of loving you, Olivia. And I won't let Rafe's anger stop me from being with you."

Olivia released a breath she had not realized she was holding. Natalia had no way of knowing how much she needed to hear that. She didn't tell her that, though, because right now, the focus needed to be on Natalia.

"It's just… it's time for him to grow up, and realize that the whole world doesn't revolve around him," Natalia was saying.

"I agree," Olivia said, gently. There was no judgment in her tone. "But that doesn't mean it'll be easy watching him struggle."

"I know it won't be easy," Natalia readily concurred, "but it's necessary. It's time for him to take some responsibility for his own life. He'll always be my baby, but he's not a child anymore. He's a grown man. I've sacrificed everything for him, Olivia. His whole life, I've never done anything for me—it's all been for him. Don't get me wrong, I don't regret the decisions I've made, or the way that I raised him. Not at all," she quickly clarified. "But it's time for things to change."

Literally unable to believe her ears, Olivia simply nodded, and allowed Natalia to continue.

"I know it may sound selfish, but it's my turn now," Natalia declared. She glanced at Olivia, who was struggling to hold back a grin. "What?" she said, sheepishly.

Olivia could no longer hold back the proud smile that tickled at the corners of her mouth. "You simply amaze me, that's all," she said, softly. She brushed errant strands of raven hair from Natalia's slightly flushed face. "It's not selfish at all, Natalia," she assured. "It's about time you take something for yourself! I wanna see you take whatever you want, from now on. No apologies."

Natalia felt empowered; but cautiously so. "I think that's a little extreme, Olivia," she teased. "But the one thing I am taking for myself is you, and for that, I'll never apologize." She sealed her declaration with a kiss that Olivia willingly accepted and returned.

"I'm gonna get him out of there, Sweetheart," Olivia vowed, as she nuzzled against Natalia's cheek. "Things will be better once he comes home. Once he has a chance to really see how good we are together." She caught Natalia off guard with words spoken like a promise.

"How can you know that?" In the moment, Natalia was having serious doubts.

"I have faith that you're gonna pray it into being," Olivia said, simply.

Natalia answered with a wobbly smile. "I'm afraid you're far more optimistic about that than I am at the moment."

"That's a first," Olivia laughed; drawing a chuckled from Natalia. She tipped Natalia's chin; her expression turning serious as she met those dark eyes. "Everything's gonna be okay." She had no choice but to believe that, because the alternative simply wasn't acceptable. She couldn't bear the thought of losing Natalia. Not now. Not after everything they had been through to get to where they were.

"I'm gonna have to take your word for it—at least for now." Natalia sounded understandably skeptical.

"That's perfectly all right with me," Olivia said, reassuringly.

Natalia sighed softly, and sent up a silent prayer that Olivia would be proven correct. "How are you gonna get him out? His attorney said there's nothing more we can do," she reminded. "We were lucky to even get him into a safer facility."

"I have a plan." Olivia sounded confident.

Mahogany eyes flickered with concern. "Should I be worried?"

"No—" Olivia's laugh was hearty. She hoped it would make Natalia smile. "Nothing dastardly, I promise. Just the right incentives, to the right people."

"That sounds like bribery to me," Natalia observed.

"Not at all. It's more like a business deal," Olivia contended. "I have something that will benefit the Governor's campaign for reelection this coming November, and he has the power to get Rafe a parole hearing."

"Okay, now that sounds like blackmail." Natalia's tone was lightly admonishing.

"I promise, it isn't," Olivia countered. "It's not like I'm gonna threaten him. I'm just gonna approach him and ask if we might make an agreement to help one another out."

"No threats?" Natalia said, seeking assurance.

"You have my word," Olivia said, sincerely.

Natalia's agreement was a crooked smile.

Olivia released an audible sigh of relief. "I talked with Mel Boudreau about it a few weeks ago, and she said if we can get him before the parole board, she thinks she can get him an early release. He'll probably have to live in a halfway house for the remainder of his prison term, but at least he'll be out. He can work, and go to school, and he can even come to visit."

"You've been working on this for that long?" Natalia couldn't believe what she was hearing. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I've actually been working on it for months," Olivia confessed. The grin on her face was slightly sheepish. "It took some maneuvering to get my hands on the information for the Governor. I just… I didn't want to tell you about it until I was certain I could work it out."

"What kind of information, Olivia?" Natalia's tone was wary.

"The details aren't really important," Olivia minimized. She read the expression on Natalia's face, and added, "I promise it's nothing illegal."

Natalia wasn't so sure she was convinced, but despite a few misgivings, she felt better. She still wished Olivia would share the details—just for peace of mind. But she knew that wouldn't happen.

Olivia smiled, and gently tucked raven tresses behind Natalia's left ear. "You worry too much."

Olivia was too protective of her sometimes, but Natalia didn't really mind. She liked the way it felt to be loved so completely. Her touch was gentle on Olivia's face. "I just worry about you, Honey," she said, softly. "I don't want you doing anything crazy just to prove to me that you care about Rafe. I know you do."

"You talked me down from crazy the other day, Sweetheart," Olivia reminded.

"Phillip." Natalia needn't say anything more.

"Yeah—," Olivia sighed. "I would've taken a gun to him, if you hadn't calmed me down. But he's the only person who could ever get me to do something truly crazy. What I'm doing for Rafe is… strategic, not crazy."

"I can't believe you would do anything to help him, after the way he behaved today," Natalia said; clearly disgusted with her son.

"He's angry, and he's hurt, Natalia," Olivia said. "Can't say that I blame him for that. I mean, think about it… Even if we take everything I did to hurt you in the past, out of the equation, he's still faced with the fact that our relationship goes against everything you've ever taught him."

"I know better now," Natalia said, determinedly. "And his anger doesn't give him the right to treat you the way he did."

"Perhaps not," Olivia agreed, "but we still have to respect his right to his feelings—even if we don't agree with them."

"How can you be so understanding?" Natalia sounded mystified.

"Because I've been where he is, Natalia," Olivia admitted. "I've been scared, and hurt, and angry—when my father died, and my mother abandoned us emotionally… after Jeffrey… when I found out I was pregnant with Ava… after Alex died, leaving me with such impossible decisions… when Phillip kidnapped Emma. I experienced those feelings in different ways, but I still felt them. And no, those feelings didn't justify the actions I took in response, but I was still entitled to feel them. We don't have the right to deny him his feelings," she declared. "But the flip side of his right to have those feelings is his responsibility to take ownership of them."

Natalia nodded her head as a sign of her agreement. "You really understand my son, don't you," she said. It wasn't a question.

"Yes, I do," Olivia confirmed. "More importantly, I understand you, and that's how I know, as long as we're here for each other, everything will be all right," she gently reassured. "No matter how angry he gets, we're gonna love him and support him through this, and in time, we'll all be okay. I promise," she whispered.

Finally, Natalia smiled. "Have I told you today, how much I love you?"

"You have," Olivia smiled, "but I'll never grow tired of hearing it." The tips of her fingers glided along Natalia's cheek, curling under her chin, drawing her into a tender kiss.

* * *

_Sunday Evening—the Church…_

Concerned about the intensity of Rafe's reaction, Natalia felt an urgent need to pray—and given the gravity of the issue, prayer at the Church seemed most prudent to her. It baffled Olivia—she didn't understand why prayer wasn't prayer regardless of where one prayed, but she was supportive of Natalia's need to seek God's intervention and guidance in His house. She offered to take Natalia there—she didn't want her to feel alone; but Natalia declined, saying that she needed the time to process her feelings. Assuring Olivia that she would be fine, she kissed her lightly, and headed out into the cold, dark night.

Twenty minutes later, she knelt at the altar, rosary in hand, as she prayed fervently for her son. His anger seemed even more volatile than when Gus died, and given his history, if Olivia succeeded in getting him released, she feared where such anger might lead him. With this fear in mind, she prayed first that he would choose to seek God in his time of anger and confusion, rather than resorting to violent outbursts as he had in the past. And then she prayed that God would guide him, show him the things that He had showed her, during those long weeks and months that she sought His wisdom and guidance regarding her feelings for Olivia. Surely, if God showed her His ultimate plan, He could let Rafe in on it as well, she reasoned.

As she finished her prayer, she sealed it with the familiar sign of the cross—a declaration of her faith in the Trinity, by lifting her right hand, touching her forehead. "In the name of the Father…" she said reverently, before moving her hand to touch the center of her chest, "and the Son…" she touched her left shoulder, "and the Holy…" moving to touch her right shoulder, "Spirit. Amen."

Taking a deep, cleansing breath then, she rose from her knees, and moved to a nearby pew, where she lingered; her hands clasped in her lap. And that's where Father Ray found her, lost in thought.

Sitting down beside her, he gently touched her shoulder. "Natalia, is everything all right?" His voice was quiet, and filled with concern.

She looked up at him, her eyes bright and clear. "Everything is fine, Father," she said with conviction. Her time in God's presence had given her the peace she sought.

He arched a skeptical eyebrow. "It's fine?" he questioned, emphasizing her chosen adjective. He may have spent most of his life as a priest, but he still knew enough about women to know that when they said something was "fine," it was rarely meant in a positive connotation.

Natalia smiled sweetly at him. "It really is," she assured. "I was concerned about Rafe—he's very angry right now. But I prayed about it; gave it to God, and I know now that everything will be all right."

"May I ask why he's so angry?"

"You may," Natalia granted, with a single nod of her head. She took deep breath. "I've fallen very much in love with someone, and he's not at all happy about it."

Father Ray nodded. "Is Rafe upset that you're moving on?" he postulated. "Perhaps because he thinks loving someone else will diminish the love you felt for your husband?"

"No—," Natalia answered, shaking her head. "He doesn't approve of the person I love. He thinks sh—"

Father Ray's eyebrows adopted a confused contortion. "But Frank is such a good man," he interrupted. "He was a close friend to Gus, and from what I've seen and heard, he's been good to both you and Rafe since Gus's death."

Natalia was shaking her head frantically. "No, no, no, Father Ray, you've misunderstood," she said, adamantly. "I don't love Frank! He's just a friend. I love Oli—"

"I thought you and Frank had been dating for awhile?"

Natalia sighed, frustrated. This man was as infuriating as Frank, with his refusal to actually listen to what she was saying. "That was Olivia's doing," she explained. "She was coaching him, telling him what I needed to hear, so that he could charm me. But it didn't work, because every time I was with him, all I could think about was going home—going home to be with her…"

"With _Olivia_?" Father Ray sounded incredulously confounded. His eyebrows looked like caterpillars, crawling up his forehead.

"I didn't see this coming," Natalia said, "You know, the feelings that I have for…"

"Olivia." Father Ray sighed, disbelievingly.

"All I know is that they're real."

"Natalia, there's nothing wrong with what you're feeling," Father Ray empathized. "I understand the connection. She's got Gus's heart—you care about her daughter," he reasoned. "But the Church is clear on this matter—for you to act on these feelings would be—"

"It's a sin?" Natalia challenged. Her gaze was hard as steel.

Father Ray dropped his head and sighed heavily. Clearly, he was in for an uphill battle.

"But God is love. Right? Love?"

"God gave them over to shameful lust. Even their women exchanged natural relations for unnatural ones," Father Ray quoted. "Romans 1:26-27. The scriptures say…"

"I—I know… I know what they say," Natalia interrupted; "but I don't feel in my heart that what I'm feeling is wrong."

"I can offer you support. I can give you guidance," he patronized. "The Church has counselors…"

"You know what, this, but this is not a confession, Father," Natalia said, straightforwardly, her dark eyes locked determinedly upon his. "I didn't come here for absolution—I've done nothing wrong. I came here because I'm concerned about my son, and about how he's handling the news about my relationship with Olivia."

"Well, it's no wonder he's reacting in anger, Natalia," Father Ray said, condescendingly. "Your relationship with this woman goes against everything you've ever taught him. It goes against God's teachings…"

"I have thought about this, and I have prayed and prayed about it, and I am still the same person, no matter who I love," Natalia insisted. "I wanna help you with your Church charities, and I wanna still go to Mass every Sunday. My faith in God is still as strong as it was before any of this happened; I still believe in Him and His teachings…"

"Not all of them," Father Ray said, accusingly.

There was a pregnant pause, and then Natalia met his eyes with determination. "I love Olivia," she declared, firmly. "And I love my faith. And I don't see why I have to choose between them."

"The Bible is open to interpretation, but the Church believes—"

Natalia covered her face with her hands. "I understand…" Her voice was riddled with pain, and she sounded as though she might cry. But then, she gathered her resolve, and clasped her hands, saying, "But the Bible also says, 'Test all things, and hold fast to that which is good'." He could look up the reference himself, she thought, defiantly.

Father Ray nodded his head. He had no choice but to reluctantly concede that she was correct. The Bible did, in fact, say that.

"I respect the views of the Church, Father," Natalia said, gently, "but I respect what His Word says, even more…"

"Then how can you…"

She held up a hand to halt his impending argument. "Please, let me finish…"

He nodded. What choice did he have? He had never before seen such determination in her.

"There are many instances where the Bible contradicts itself," she pointed out. "There's no way you can deny that…"

Father Ray nodded again. "No, I can't deny that," he conceded, "but—"

Natalia cut his explanation off cold. "So in those areas where I find contradiction, I choose to take what I know of God personally, and apply it," she explained.

"What do you mean?" She had his full attention now.

"I know that above all else, God is love," Natalia answered. It was simple, yet profound. "And I also know that God doesn't make mistakes. Gus's death wasn't a mistake—it was predestined. I know that now. And it wasn't a mistake, or even a coincidence, that his heart was a perfect match for her. I know that God had a plan, and that plan was to bring Olivia to me, because she needed someone who could love her unconditionally. And I do. I always will—regardless of the Church's opinion. God's opinion matters more—and He has given me peace. I won't allow the Church to take that away from me."

Realizing that he was getting nowhere with her by arguing the Church's position, Father Ray changed tactics. "Natalia, this life that you're choosing is a difficult one," he attempted to persuade. "I just don't understand why you would do this to yourself."

"Are you suggesting to me, that I pretend that I don't have feelings for Olivia, because it would make my life a little bit easier?" She was angry now. "My life would have been a lot easier if I had aborted Rafe and never told my family, or given him up for adoption the way they wanted me to! But just because something is easier, doesn't mean that it's right…"

Father Ray sighed. "I'm saying that you can love Olivia unconditionally, without acting on that love in a sexual way. It's the sexual act that will bring condemnation upon the both of you."

"I don't think you understand. My love for her is not the agape kind of love that exists between friends in Christ, Father Ray. And neither is hers for me. It's the Eros kind of love—the kind of love that evokes intimacy and passion," Natalia said, clearly.

Father Ray looked seriously discomfited by Natalia's candor, but that didn't stop her from speaking her truth.

"God has shown me that our love was a part of His plan, and He has given me peace. So why should I deny either one of us the pleasure of physical intimacy, just to please the Church?"

"I can see it won't do any good to try to reason with you," Father Ray said, frustrated. He hated to see such a good person go down such a sinful path; but his words were clearly not reaching her.

"God's love defies all reason, Father," Natalia said, softly; her frustration with him easing a bit. "You of all people should understand that."

"You understand that you won't be allowed to receive Holy Communion as long as you choose to live in this sin with her," he warned.

"Loving Olivia is not a sin, and I'll never agree that it is," Natalia said, determinedly, "but I'm willing to accept the Church's stance on Holy Communion."

"So be it, Natalia," Father Ray said, quietly. "I pray that someday you'll see the truth." And with that, he stood from the pew, and walked away.

Covering her face with her hands, she drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. The encounter with Father Ray had been difficult; but not as difficult as she had imagined. She was thankful to God for giving her the fortitude not only to tell him the truth about her relationship with Olivia, but to stand up to him when he attempted to shame her. She wasn't angry with him—she understood his position—the Church's position. But she had long-since learned that God tended to speak to her more clearly when she listened without benefit of the Church's distorted lens.

Satisfied with the outcome of her visit, she bundled up in long, black leather coat Olivia had gifted to her, gathered her things, and walked out the door. Home was calling to her—and Home's name was Olivia Spencer…

* * *

_Sunday Evening—the Farmhouse of Love…_

Natalia entered their house through the mud room, breathing a sigh of relief as she discarded her winter accouterments. Sock-footed, she sauntered into the living room; finding Olivia relaxing on the sofa with her laptop and a glass of red wine.

Olivia's lips adopted a smile that reflected clearly in her eyes the moment Natalia came into view.

The corners of Natalia's lips curled upward in response—nothing could've welcomed her home with more genuine warmth than Olivia Spencer's smile.

"You feel better about things?" Olivia's tone was both expectant and sincere, as she set her laptop aside, holding her hand out for Natalia.

Taking the proffered hand, Natalia allowed herself to be pulled into Olivia's lap, and wrapped into her warm embrace. "Mmm…" she sighed, as she melted against Olivia's body, "I do now…"

Nuzzling into Olivia's neck, Natalia brushed her lips against soft skin, causing Olivia to squeal. "Your nose is cold!"

"But my mouth is warm," Natalia murmured, kissing her way to Olivia's lips.

Olivia sighed into their kiss. "Sure is…" The fingers of her right hand tangled in Natalia's hair.

The kiss was brief by comparison to their usual kisses, but still it was deeply satisfying, and Natalia sighed contentedly, as she laid her head against Olivia's shoulder. Reaching out, she pulled the hand that had tangled in her hair toward her, placing it on her thigh. "I saw Father Ray this evening," she quietly reported. Her fingertips slowly traced the contours of Olivia's hand.

"Oh, yeah?" Obviously Natalia had something to say, and Olivia was certainly curious, but she didn't press.

"I, um…" Natalia smiled a little, "I told him about us."

"You did?" Olivia sounded surprised, though not disappointedly so.

"Yeah, I did," Natalia confirmed. She sounded rather pleased with her accomplishment.

"And?"

"And it felt good, Liv," Natalia declared. "Really good."

"No regrets?" Olivia checked in.

"None whatsoever," Natalia said, with absolute certainty, her gaze firmly locked on Olivia's.

Olivia reached out; brushing the knuckles of her right hand against Natalia's left cheek. "You have more courage than anyone I've ever met," she quietly acknowledged. "And I admire that more than you know."

"Well, I couldn't lie to him," Natalia said with a nervous laugh, "Not to a priest…"

"Oh, heavens no." The exhalation of air was accompanied by a roguish grin.

"Stop it!" Natalia tried to scold. But she couldn't hold back the chuckle that tickled in her chest.

Olivia laughed softly, but her eyes were filled with sincerity. "I still admire you, Natalia," she said. "I'm sure he wasn't exactly supportive; and it couldn't have been easy for you to open yourself up to more ridicule, after what you went through with Rafe today."

"It wasn't easy," Natalia said, forthrightly, "but it was worth it." Taking Olivia's face in her hands, she searched those sparkling jade eyes. "I love you, Olivia. And I will do whatever it takes to be with you," she vowed, "as long as you're willing to do the same for me."

"I am, Natalia," Olivia quietly pledged. "I promise you. I am."

Natalia grinned and kissed her. "Yeah, just keep it legal, okay?" she teased.

Olivia wasn't laughing when she promised, "You have my word."

* * *

TBC… in Chapter 8.9: Comeuppance and Candor…


	28. Chapter 8 Confessions & Confron IX

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Phillip Spaulding, Gus Aitoro, Doris Wolfe, and Remy Boudreau are owned by Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Chapter 8 consists of 9 updates that will be presented in smaller segments than what you're generally accustomed to receiving. I find this to be the most prudent presentation because, while there is an overarching theme, each major segment has its own specific purpose. The segments will be posted weekly over the course of several weeks, which will allow me to continue providing you all with regular updates through the end of my semester. I will endeavor to post on the same day each week. Dialogue in this chapter is original, with the exception of the 3.16.2009 confrontation between Natalia and Phillip. Some of the dialogue from this scene has been altered to suit areas where this story has diverted from canon.

Rating: Chapter 8.9 is rated R for extremely coarse language and some homophobic slurs. Again, they are reasonable given the context of the scene, and are absolutely _not_ taken lightly.

I'll be back later this weekend to respond to all of your fabulous comments! But for now, please know that I appreciate each and every one of you.

Hope you all enjoy the final section of Chapter 8…

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"In the confrontation between the stream and the rock, the stream always wins. Not through strength, but through persistence."

Anonymous

Chapter 8.9 – Confessions and Confrontations | Comeuppance and Candor:

_Monday__ Afternoon—the Beacon…_

Still running on her adrenaline from their weekend of seemingly endless skirmishes, Olivia sauntered into Watershed Monday afternoon, calm and collected, yet poised for battle. Only this one, she would win—hands-down.

"Good afternoon, Ms. Spencer," Diane said, cheerily. "How are you?" Her attorney had told her to play it cool—the hotelier had no grounds to fire her based upon her behavior while off the clock.

Baffled by the greeting, Olivia stared at her in bewilderment. Had the woman been that so intoxicated on Saturday evening, that she'd forgotten the tirade that had landed her in jail? Well, if she had, she was in for one rude awakening. "I'm well, thanks," Olivia replied, almost curtly. "I'll be better in a few minutes," she mumbled under her breath.

"What was that?" Diane asked, seeking clarification.

"Oh, nothing," Olivia replied, noncommittally, as she parked herself on her favorite barstool. She set her ammunition—Diane's personnel folder—as well as her Sunday edition of the _Springfield Journal_ on the bar in front of her.

"Coffee?" Diane offered.

"No. Thank you," Olivia answered.

"Martini?" Diane knew the hotelier couldn't resist.

"I think you had more than enough for both of us Saturday night," Olivia snapped.

The sharpness in Olivia's tone caused Diane to flinch. While she had a reputation for being a world-class bitch, the hotelier was usually civil to her. "I, um... I'm really sorry about the scene I caused, Ms. Spencer," she hedged; despite the fact that she felt not one ounce of remorse. "I was really drunk. I know that's no excuse," she quickly conceded, raising her hands in surrender. She was a master at playing this game. "I just… I'm sorry. I meant no disrespect toward you."

"I'm not the one you owe an apology," Olivia said, forcing a civil tone and an accompanying tight smile.

Diane clenched her teeth. "My attorney has advised me not to speak with her regarding that matter," she said, too smugly for her own good. She would not now, nor would she ever, apologize to that fucking little dyke.

Olivia was incensed by Diane's condescending attitude. She wanted to kick that self-satisfied bitch's ass, but she held her composure, certain that a higher power would give render her comeuppance. "I trust that means there won't be any confrontations on company time then," she said. It wasn't an inquiry.

Diane shrugged her shoulders. "What can I do for you, Ms. Spencer?" she said, ignoring the warning in the hotelier's tone. Her attorney had warned her to be on her best behavior.

"It's more what I can do for you," Olivia said, sarcasm in her tone, as she pushed newspaper toward her head bartender.

"What's this?"

"It's the Sunday want ads," Olivia reported. "I've taken the liberty of circling every available bartending position in the tri-county area."

Diane blinked. "I don't understand," she said, blankly.

"Just trying to help you out a little," Olivia said, nonchalantly.

"But… I'm not looking for a second job," Diane replied, confused.

Surely, the woman wasn't really this dense. "Oh, this won't be a second job, Diane," Olivia said, voice dripping with disdain, "It'll be your only job, because you're _fired_."

"What?" Diane shrieked, disbelievingly. The idea that the hotelier would actually fire her was unfathomable.

"You heard me," Olivia said, sternly. "You're fired." Opening the file folder, she reached inside, pulling out an envelope. "Here's your final check—it pays you through the end of today," she said, slamming it down on the bar. "Including the hours you missed this morning because you were too busy being arraigned for attacking an innocent woman, to show up on time. Consider that a parting gift," she said, sarcastically. She snapped her fingers then, and pointed toward the door. "Now go clock out, clean out your locker, and get out of my hotel. There's a security guard waiting outside to escort you, to make sure none of the Beacon's property 'accidentally' slips into your bag while you're packing."

"You can't fire me for anything I allegedly said or did while I was off the clock. My attorney told me so," Diane said, smugly.

"There's no 'allegedly' to it, Diane," Olivia barked. "I was there, remember?" Damn it, she was pissed; but she bit back her anger. "But that's irrelevant, because this has absolutely nothing to do with Saturday night."

"Well, you can't just fire me for no reason," Diane argued.

"Huh," Olivia grunted, feigning perplexity. "Really?" she questioned; sarcasm dripping from her tone. "Because I believe I just did."

Diane eyed her, warily.

"And just for the record, legally, I absolutely can fire you for no reason," Olivia said, punctuating it with an arrogant smile. "Illinois is an employment at-will state, which means I can terminate your employment at any time, without any reason or cause," she informed. "But please believe, even if that weren't the case, I have more than enough reason," she taunted. "You don't want to work with a bunch of dykes and queers. I heard you say so myself—right outside the service entrance. So I'm just helping you out."

"But I didn't really mea—" Diane stopped mid-lie, and glowered wildly at the hotelier. "You were spying on me!"

"Correction—I was monitoring my employees, which is perfectly within my rights given that you were on my property," Olivia said, coolly. "And apparently, it's a good thing I did!"

"You can't fire me for that!" Diane barked. "It's a free country—I'm entitled to my opinion!"

"You are absolutely entitled to your opinion, Diane," Olivia agreed.

Diane's chest puffed up.

"But you're not entitled to slander someone's reputation," Olivia continued, quickly deflating Diane's ego. "Not once when you were accusing Ms. Rivera of sleeping her way to the top, did you use the crucial words 'in my opinion,' and _that_, my dear," she said, condescendingly, "is what makes your statements slanderous."

"You can't prove any of that!" Diane barked.

"I have every word on video, Diane," Olivia smugly informed. A self-satisfied smirk formed on her lips. "Haven't you ever noticed the security cameras outside the rear service entrance? You're lucky we don't sue you in Civil Court."

Diane's jaw went slack.

Olivia paused for a moment, soaking in the glorious smell of victory. "No worries, though," she said, preparing to deepen the wound, "Because even if Friday's slanderous diatribe about both Ms. Rivera's integrity and mine, as well as your loathsome attitude about working with gays and lesbians weren't enough," she lifted Diane's personnel file from the bar, shaking it in front of her face, "I have plenty of other documentation about your instances of insubordination and missteps to back me up," she seethed.

"I'll file for unemployment," Diane said in a snit.

"You go right ahead," Olivia challenged, poker-faced. Reaching into the file folder, she pulled out a Post-It Note and slammed it down on the bar. "Here's their number. I'll be at every single hearing, with witnesses in tow, and documentation in hand," she declared, pounding her fist down on the file folder.

"Even if I'm guilty of slander—which I'm not," Diane said, pointedly, "you can't use that to deny unemployment. So you've got nothing on me," she spat.

"On the contrary," Olivia countered, patting the folder full of ammunition. "I have an entire file here, full of write-ups and complaints, and time cards that indicate you're rarely on time for scheduled shifts… And the fact that you were late this morning was the final nail in your own coffin." She didn't find it necessary to divulge the fact that Doris had ensured the woman's arraignment would keep her from making it to work on time. And that wasn't all Doris had in the works for the homophobic little hothead. Yes, Olivia was changing; but sometimes it paid to have friends in high places. She was fairly certain Natalia would approve of the way she and Doris intended to handle the situation going forward.

"You can't use that against me," Diane argued. "I was in jail because you and your little lair of lesbians got me arrested!"

"We got you arrested?" Olivia emphasized Diane's chosen pronoun. She couldn't help but laugh. "The way I remember it, you got yourself arrested. And you owe me for saving you from getting your bigoted ass kicked!"

"You didn't save shit!" Diane barked. "I could've ripped that little dyke to shreds."

"The question is: why would you want to?" Olivia asked, pointedly. She already had a fairly decent idea—private investigators did amazing things for one's insight. But she was having far too much fun, playing this little game of "cat and mouse" with the woman.

The inquiry hit far too close to home, and the expression in Olivia's eyes told Diane she needed to be wary. Her heart began to race. "That's none of your fucking business."

"It doesn't matter anyway," Olivia said, dismissively. "The bottom line is you were on probation for being late, and I have your signature on a write-up, notifying you that any further violations would result in termination."

"I've signed dozens of those. They don't mean a damn thing! If they did, then you would've fired me ages ago," Diane challenged. She sounded rather sure of herself.

Olivia shrugged, nonchalantly. "You make a kick-ass martini," she said, with truthful humor. "So I was willing to overlook your… less-appealing qualities," she added, diplomatically. "But that willingness went out the door the minute I heard you open your slanderous mouth about Natalia. I don't give a damn what you say about me—I am who I am, and I won't apologize for it. But the moment you attacked her, you fucked yourself right out of a job."

"It isn't slanderous, if it's true," Diane said, pompously. "She fucked her way to the top, and everyone knows it."

Jaw clenched so tightly that it made her head pound, Olivia stood from the barstool. Her entire body was shaking. Heart racing, her eyes flashed with anger. She wanted to pummel the fucking bitch.

Taking a step backward, Diane's knuckles turned white from gripping the countertop behind her, as she stared, wide-eyed, at the hotelier.

Willing herself to stay calm, Olivia responded to Diane's accusation. "Natalia didn't fuck her way to anything. She _earned_ it, by being loyal to me—even when I was a complete bitch to her. And by showing up on time, minding her own business, and working her ass off; doing her job with dignity. If I were you, I'd take a few lessons," she said, pointedly. Her admiration for Natalia saturated her tone.

"I don't need any fucking lessons from Little Miss Sunshine," Diane seethed through clenched teeth.

Olivia smirked, and kept her cool. "Oh, I wasn't suggesting _fucking_ lessons, Diane," she said, sardonically. "I was suggesting lessons on work ethic and manners. But you certainly do have an active imagination," she granted. "I was already aware of that, of course, so I spent Friday afternoon obtaining signed witness statements from managers and other Beacon staff regarding your rather active imagination. I've heard all kinds of juicy stories—all conjured up in your twisted little imagination. You seem to get off on making up stories about people, don't you?"

Diane opened her mouth to speak, but Olivia halted her in her tracks. "Oh, wait—there's more!" She sounded like a hawker on a late-night infomercial. She ripped open the personnel folder, pulling out a stack of e-mails. She had long-since been forwarding the texts from the gossip squad to her Beacon account—for safe keeping, of course. _Technology is such a handy little tool_, she thought, craftily, as she proceeded to rattle off text after damning text—all sent from Diane's number, and nearly all sent during working hours; a fact which Olivia gleefully pointed out. Then, glancing up, she glared pointedly at the astonished bartender. "Shall I go on?"

Diane stood there, speechless.

"I thought not," Olivia snapped. "Now get the fuck out of my hotel!" Then, turning on her Gucci heel, she came face to face with a slack-jawed Jackie. "If you know what's best for you, you'll keep your mouth shut and get your ass back to work," she barked. "After what I heard on Friday, you're damned lucky I'm not kicking your ass out too!"

And with that, she stormed out of Watershed; heading straight for Natalia. She wasn't finished with Diane Martin. Not by a long shot. And she certainly wasn't finished with Jackie Hanson, either. But Diane's true comeuppance would take time to orchestrate, and Jackie could prove rather useful to her in her endeavors; and thus, Olivia would tolerate her until she had served her full purpose.

* * *

_Monday __Evening—the Spaulding Mansion…_

By early Monday morning, Phillip had inexplicably been sprung from jail; much to Olivia's agitation and Natalia's associated chagrin. When Emma went missing after school that same day, Olivia instinctively believed Phillip had taken her. Once Natalia finally understood the threat he posed, she wasted no time marching herself right into the Spaulding mansion to confront him.

Phillip glanced up over the top edge of his glasses as he heard her walk into the room. "Hello?" he greeted, setting his papers down on the desk.

"Hi," Natalia said, brusquely, "You don't know me…"

Standing up from the chair behind his desk, where he had been dining on a turkey sub, Phillip said, "Let me take a guess—Natalia Rivera?"

"How did you know that?"

"Well, your picture is all around the house with Gus and your son." He sounded as though she should have known that.

"So, you know who I am. I'm sure you can guess why I'm here." Her tone was sharp; businesslike.

"Olivia sent you."

"No. Olivia doesn't know," she corrected. She knew Olivia wouldn't be very happy if she knew; but she cast that knowledge aside, and focused on the reason for her impromptu visit. "I came to talk to you about Emma."

His deep blue eyes lit up. "How is she?" he asked, his voice softening.

"She's a wonderful little girl. She's happy. Smart. She knows you're home, and she really wants to see you."

"I would love that," Phillip said, sounding almost giddy. "How do we make that happen?"

"We can't," Natalia adamantly declared. "I urged Olivia when you first got back in town, to let Emma develop a relationship with you. But Olivia is terrified because of everything that happened."

"That's… understandable," Phillip conceded.

"Uh, yeah," Natalia grunted. "And Emma went missing earlier today."

The statement clearly upset Phillip, but Natalia was quick to reassure him. "She's okay. But for a while there, we both thought that you had taken her." The memory of arriving home from running errands, finding a frantic Olivia in her bedroom, loading a nine millimeter, while she rambled on about Phillip having taken their little girl, still rattled Natalia's emotions. Despite Olivia's assurance that she had a license and practiced often at the shooting range, they had argued about the gun—Natalia didn't want that thing in her house.

But Olivia kept going on about Phillip. "Okay, I said that he was gonna come back and take her away. No one would listen to me, so I'm gonna get her back!" She sounded absolutely crazed.

"Olivia, please don't be crazy," Natalia had begged. She was scared for all three of them.

"He has our little girl!" Olivia's anger toward Phillip was rising.

"All right, well you can't shoot him, because you're gonna end up in jail!" Natalia reasoned, albeit loudly and in great distress.

"What am I supposed to do? He's gonna take her outta the country!"

"You can't shoot Phillip—you'll be the one behind bars." The expression in Natalia's eyes halted Olivia's frenetic impulses. "And then where would that leave Emma?" She knew it was a low-blow, but she didn't see any other way of reasoning with Olivia in the moment. "I have no legal rights to her, Liv," she said, softening her tone, "and you know Alan would fight her being with me."

Her gaze never leaving Natalia's, Olivia set the gun down on the table. In that moment, she had never been more thankful for Natalia's levelheaded nature. Biting her bottom lip to stave off tears, she turned, pulling the lockbox from the china cabinet drawer. She put the gun in the lockbox, and twisted the key; promising to put it away later. Natalia nodded her agreement, and then they set about formulating a plan.

Before they headed out the door, Natalia pulled Olivia close. "Listen to me, all right?"

Olivia nodded her agreement.

"Everything's going to be all right," she quietly reassured, as she tenderly stroked Olivia's cheek. "We're gonna find her, and bring her home, safe and sound." She prayed that her assurances would come to pass.

Olivia fought back tears, and nodded her head again. "I love you, Natalia," she said, softly.

Natalia smiled, and answered in kind before kissing her tenderly.

And then with a gentle directive from Natalia to be careful, Olivia was off to the police station where she threatened Doris to get Phillip back behind bars, while Natalia went out searching for their little girl. She was immediately sorry for the outburst, but the expression in Doris's eyes told her she understood. Thankfully, Remy had found Emma. She was safe, but she had been on her way to visit Phillip—a prospect that frightened both women beyond words.

After they explained to Emma why it wasn't safe for her to visit her Daddy—especially alone, they took her home, thankful that their little girl was safe.

Despite her thankfulness though, Olivia was frustrated by the fact that Natalia tried to smooth things over with Emma when it came to Phillip, by suggesting that she make her Daddy a get-well card. "Why? Why do you do that?" she asked, as she paced the floor in their living room.

"What?" Natalia sighed. She didn't want to argue with Olivia—she just wanted to hold her.

"Try and smooth things over with Emma when it comes to Phillip, when you know his history, when you know I don't want him anywhere near her."

"Because that's hard on a little girl." Natalia reached out, gently grasping Olivia's biceps, as their eyes locked. "You need to let her love her father," she said, reiterating a statement she had made in the park where they found Emma. "And… figure out how to keep him out of her life."

Natalia's reasoning had reigned supreme.

"So you agree with me about Phillip?"

"I don't know Phillip, and I don't know that I'll ever understand what you went through," Natalia said, sympathetically, "but today, when Emma went missing, and I thought for one second that he took her, I wanted him locked up." The tension in her tone was palpable, despite the fact that Emma was safe, and it was echoed in Olivia's deep sigh, and the way she rubbed at the back of her own neck. "So we can't let him near her, until we are positive he's okay."

Olivia sighed again, feeling relieved to know that Natalia was truly on her side. "If ever…" Her eyes were locked firmly on Natalia's.

"If ever," Natalia vehemently agreed. "We have to figure out how to handle this."

"Okay," Olivia said, feeling her confidence return. "So now that you finally get it, how _are_ we gonna keep Phillip away from Emma?"

It was that very question that had sent Natalia here—sent her to confront the threat against their little girl. She met Phillip with a resolute stare. "And I have never been that scared, and I finally got it. I finally understand why Olivia doesn't want you to have anything to do with your own daughter. I'm not saying that it can't happen, but I'm telling you, if you don't give this some time, and prove yourself, it will never happen."

"I appreciate your candor," Phillip said, sincerely. For once, there wasn't even a hint of smugness in his tone.

"I don't wanna make anything more difficult," Natalia said. "I just—I would like for Emma to have as uncomplicated a childhood as she possibly can."

"So would I," Phillip said, his tone begging her to believe him. "I love her very much."

"I love them both," Natalia said, with bold sincerity. And the expression in her eyes told him exactly how deeply that love flowed between the three of them.

With that, she gave him a resolute nod, turned on her heel, and walked out the door; leaving Phillip with a firm understanding of two things: Natalia Rivera was a force to be reckoned with, and Olivia Spencer had finally met her perfect match.

* * *

It had been a whirlwind weekend of confessions and confrontations—all of which left open-ended questions, and consequences to be faced. Would Olivia ever confess the truth to Phillip? Clearly, she didn't really need to—he already knew the truth. But she didn't know that, and so the secret held a crippling power over her. What impact might it have on her, the longer she kept the secret? Would Tracy choose to testify in court? And if she did, what impact would that have on Jen and their boys? What would it take to finally show Frank that Olivia and Natalia belonged together? Would Rafe eventually come around? If so, how long would it take? And what circumstances might arise, that would finally reveal to him the depth of Olivia's love for his mother? Sometimes life posed far more questions, than it ever offered answers…

Nothing happens in a vacuum. No word or action is completely benign. Everything holds some sort of relevance—it's really a matter of degree. So what would be the ultimate aftermath for all those concerned—at what price, comes the truth?

TBC…

Next: We're off to Martha's Vineyard, in Chapter 9: When Past and Present Collide…


	29. Chapter 9 Past & Present Collide Part I

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandom: Guiding Light

Pairing: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Josh and H.B. Lewis, Phillip, Alan, and Brandon Spaulding, Beth Raines, are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney.

The movie _Steel Magnolias _is the property of Rastar Films. _SpongeBob_ is the joint property of Nicktoons Productions and United Plankton Pictures.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Rastar Films, Nicktoons Productions, or United Plankton Pictures, or any other entity. Dialogue in these scenes is original, with the exception of portions of the 7.27.2009 conversation between Olivia and Ava. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

This chapter will be posted in multiple sections over the course of several weeks. It weaves back and forth between the past and the present, as Olivia, Natalia, and Emma prepare for their trip to Martha's Vineyard, and also during the flight on the Lewis Jet. Additionally, there are a couple of occasions where there are, in essence, flashbacks within flashbacks. As such, I have included dates, times, and locations in an attempt to organize the flow of the scenes, and hopefully, avoid confusion. If ever there is a section that doesn't make sense, please don't hesitate to ask.

Rating: Chapter 9.1 is rated R for sexual situations.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9 – When Past and Present Collide:

_(Subchapter: Anatomy of Change?)_

What kind of future emerges, when past and present collide? Is it one that encompasses all the good, bad, and ugly from both worlds? Does the bad overpower the good, making the future unbearable? Or does it leave the bad behind, focusing instead on the good, and suffusing the future with wondrous possibility? These were the questions that weight heavy on both Olivia's and Natalia's minds, as the Lewis jet propelled them closer and closer to Olivia's collision with a past she had never wanted to leave behind—even as it put distance between Natalia and a past she could no longer escape, no matter how far away she ran.

And like casualties of war, they knew instinctively, that when such opposing forces collide, some relationships, even some lives, don't survive the impact…

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—__3:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time_

The Lewis Jet was a second-generation Boeing Business Jet 737-800, commonly known as a BBJ2, with a sleek exterior in silver and blue. With both upper and lower cabins, complete with separate formal dining areas, a master bedroom suite in the upper cabin and sizeable guest bedrooms on each level, as well as comfy living room/lounge areas, and two ultra luxury bathroom suites, the jet was fit for royalty. A set of glass-encased winding stairs paved the way between the two lounge areas, each of them equipped with state-of-the-art entertainment systems, including large flat-screen televisions, computer docks, sofas and matching overstuffed easy chairs in subtle shades of slate blue and gray. Glass-top coffee and end tables, and designer light fixtures complemented the natural ambiance, creating a sense of comfortable, elegance. Secretly, the oversized galley in the lower cabin was Olivia's favorite amenity. With space and facilities to prepare and serve five-star quality cuisine, in-flight, it was an Executive Chef's dream, and it made her long for the days when she had the luxury of time to do exactly that.

Natalia stood in rapt awe as they boarded the jet—she had never seen anything so luxurious. "Oh my goodness," she gasped, as her eyes darted around the lower cabin, taking it all in. "I've never seen anything like this! I never even knew something like this existed." Never would she have imagined such lavishness would exist on an airplane. She didn't want to know how much it cost.

"Oh, believe me, this is nothing, Sweetheart," Olivia said, casually. "Wait until you see Lena and Bianca's yacht."

"They have a yacht?" Natalia couldn't even fathom such a thing.

"It was a wedding gift from Bianca's mother," Olivia reported.

Natalia wondered who on earth Bianca's mother was that she could afford such opulence; but she didn't ask. At this point, she was almost afraid to know. She wandered around, exploring the aircraft, taking it all in. "I knew Josh was a wealthy guy, but I had no idea… I mean, he never puts on airs."

"No, Josh Lewis just isn't that kind of man," Olivia agreed. "He's a down-home kinda guy, who likes to shoot things and hang them on the walls." Her tone was light and affectionate, even as her face feigned dismay.

Natalia laughed softly. "That's sounds more like the man I know." Once Natalia no longer viewed Josh as a threat, they had spent the next couple of months getting to know one another, and actually became quite good friends; much to Olivia's relief.

"Yeah, he's never really cared about the money," Olivia asserted. "His daddy, H.B., made the family fortune in the oil business down in Oklahoma, and Josh worked with him for a while, but…"

Halting in her tracks, Natalia gulped, as the pieces finally fell into place. Her jaw went slack, as she stumbled for words. "The uh, yeah, the oil business?" She tried to wrap her head around it. "You mean Josh is like a… Lewis Oil, Lewis?" Her eyes were wide as saucers, as she emphasized the nature of the Lewis family business. In all the time she had spent getting to know him over the past two months, he had never mentioned a thing about Lewis Oil being his birthright.

Olivia chuckled softly. "Yes."

"Do you know anyone who isn't offensively rich?" Natalia sounded amused.

"Not really, no," Olivia said, drolly. Natalia knew there was some truth in her teasing.

"I suppose Lena and Bianca have a private jet too?"

They do," Olivia confirmed with a nod.

Natalia looked edgy. "Just exactly how rich are they?" she asked, warily. "What am I walking into here, Olivia? I need to know."

"They're rich beyond offensive, to be honest," Olivia answered, forthrightly. "But they're just as down-to-earth as Josh." She pulled Natalia close, gazing reassuringly into her eyes. "Relax, okay, Honey? I told you, they're wonderful people. You'll see. You're going to love them. And they—" she paused to punctuate her remark with a kiss, "are going to love you."

Natalia offered a weak smile, but before she could formulate a response, Lawrence, the Beacon's transportation director, made his way up the airstairs with a portion of their luggage. Ordinarily, he didn't handle chauffeur duties, but when Olivia and Emma were the passengers, he always handled the assignment personally.

The sound of Lawrence's voice pulled Natalia from her thoughts. "Where would you like your bags, Ms. Spencer?"

"You can stow them over in the lounge, Lawrence. The luggage compartment is below the stairs," she answered, pointing toward the aforementioned area. "Thank you."

"You're welcome, Ms. Spencer," Lawrence answered, politely. Pausing for a moment, his muscular arms weighted with bags, he peered down at Emma. "And Miss Emma, would you like your backpack with you, or would you like me to put it with your Mommy's and Ms. Rivera's things?"

"With me," Emma answered, cheerily. She gave him an excited smile. "Thank you, Mr. Jacobs."

Before he could respond, Emma took off like a shot; climbing the stairs to explore the upper cabin—she had already covered every inch of the lower level. Olivia and Natalia continued their exploration of the lower cabin while Lawrence loaded the remainder of their luggage onto the jet. And ten minutes later, at Emma's insistence, they climbed the stairs to the upper cabin, where they settled into the lounge area.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—3:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_

All buckled in on the upper cabin, Olivia, Natalia, and Emma were finally on their way to Martha's Vineyard, for what promised to be a rather interesting visit—one fraught with unpredictability. Olivia look a long gulp from the wine glass in her hand, and Natalia took a deep breath, steadying herself, as Emma chattered excitedly about how much she loved flying—especially in Uncle Josh's jet, because it was big, like her Daddy's.

Olivia cringed at the very mention of Phillip and the reminder of her daughter's last visit to his jet. She had almost lost Emma that day; for what could have been forever. The memory of it still made her nauseous, even after all these years. She took another drink of her wine. Liquid courage would be the order of the day.

Phillip had been a model citizen since worming his way out of jail two months prior; but she still didn't trust him any further than she could throw him. Trust would take more time. It still pissed her off that he had allowed Emma to testify without her knowledge; and she was even more pissed off at Beth for arranging it. But Phillip had remained true to his word—he had not demanded visitation with Emma. Nor had he made any waves about their living arrangements.

At this point, it was clear that he knew the true nature of Olivia's relationship with Natalia. Hell, the whole damned town knew their business now—theirs, as well as Jen and Tracy's—all thanks to Diane Martin and her inexplicable need for revenge. Yet Phillip said nothing. And in fact, unbeknownst to Olivia, he had stopped Alan in his tracks when the elder Spaulding threatened to have Emma extricated from "that lecherous lifestyle her mother is living," as the old tyrant had phrased it, while berating Phillip for his lack of control over his own children. The threat had been issued forth as they shared an after-dinner brandy one evening. Such a civilized atmosphere for wielding that unique brand of Spaulding scorn. Once again, Brandon would be so proud…

Natalia's touch drew Olivia from her thoughts, as she offered a reassuring hand.

Olivia offered a faint smile, and leaned over, whispering against Natalia's ear. "I should be the one reassuring you. How are you feeling?"

Natalia smiled at the irony. "I'm fine, Honey. "Really. I'm not even nervous anymore," she assured. "I'm actually kind of excited now." She wanted to add a wry, "About meeting Lena and Bianca, anyway…" but she knew better. No reason to worry Olivia unnecessarily—she had far too much on her mind already.

Breathing a tentative sigh of relief, Olivia said, "I'm really glad, Sweetheart. I've been so worried about you today."

"Well, don't worry anymore. Okay? I'm better now," Natalia proclaimed. She kissed Olivia lightly, to prove her point. "No more jitters, or anything."

Olivia knew that the attempt at reassurance was about far more than their impending trip—but she didn't believe for a moment that Natalia was being completely truthful. Far too much had transpired for things to be that simple. In fact, she was quite certain that nothing would ever be simple for them again.

"I'm actually more concerned about you right now," Natalia was saying, as she yanked Olivia's wandering thoughts back to her again. "I know you have mixed feelings about everything that's happening. It's a lot to take in all at once."

"I don't have mixed feelings about you." Olivia's smile was crooked, but the sentiment was sincere. "Everything else will work itself out."

"Promise?" Natalia sought reassurance.

"Promise." Olivia sealed the proffered reassurance with a soft kiss. Their lives may never be simple again, but they would be together—come hell or high water, she silently vowed.

Captain John Kirkpatrick broke into Olivia's thoughts through the intercom. "Good afternoon, Ms. Spencer, Ms. Rivera, and again, welcome aboard the Lewis Corporate jet," he said, cheerily. He and his First Officer, Tom Watkins had first greeted them as they boarded, nearly thirty minutes prior.

"We're about to begin our taxi toward the runway. We're third in line for takeoff, and should be departing for Martha's Vineyard in approximately five minutes. Please be certain your seatbelts are securely fastened, and all personal items are stowed for safety purposes. You know the drill." They could hear the levity in his tone, and it made them smile.

Natalia glanced downward; making certain her seatbelt was fastened. A sofa with seatbelts—would wonders ever cease? Inwardly, she chuckled, as she settled in for their flight.

"We have relatively clear skies this afternoon, and our flight time is two hours, thirty five minutes, at thirty two thousand feet," he was saying. "We should reach cruising altitude approximately twenty five minutes into our flight, at which time I'll let you know it's safe to move about the cabin and use your portable electronic devices. The jet is equipped with Wi-Fi, so feel free to access the system. The password is located in the dropdown compartment near the table, or you may feel free to use the on-board terminals that are already logged on and connected to the router. If you need to call ahead to your destination, please use the in-flight telephone, rather than your cell phones. Again, we'll be departing in just a few moments. Have a nice afternoon, Ladies, and enjoy the flight. We'll see you on the Vineyard…"

After the Captain announced their impending take-off, Olivia reached over, taking Natalia's hand into her own. Their fingers intertwined, as if by instinct, and she did a final check-in with both of her Girls.

Once she was assured they were fine, she allowed her body to relax—as much as it possibly could, that is, given the intensity of emotion she and Natalia had faced earlier that morning. It hadn't been pleasant—not by any means. But at least Natalia was sitting beside her, Olivia silently reasoned. And that was something to be celebrated, despite the fact that it did nothing to change their reality—they were still on opposite courses, despite their shared destination.

She squeezed Natalia's hand, and took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. Then, leaning back in her seat, she closed her eyes to ward off the tears. And as they began their taxi down the runway, Olivia's thoughts drifted back to simpler times…

As easily as days tumbled into weeks, so did Olivia and Natalia tumble more deeply into love—their worlds intertwining in every conceivable manner. Thursday night dates became a staple in their relationship; each one a perfect fusion of romance and fun, as their intimacy slowly deepened. And their daily routine was seasoned with simple surprises, as they learned more and more about each other's strengths and weaknesses, families and histories, and discovered shared hopes and dreams. They bickered often, as they were prone to do. And when they fought, they did so with great passion; but seldom with as much passion as the kisses that followed when they made things right again.

The smooth cadence of their interactions, both personally and professionally, only seemed to become more perfectly synthesized with the passage of time. The more confident Natalia grew in her professional life, the more secure she felt in Olivia's world. And the more Olivia learned about relaxing and letting her guard down, the more accepted she felt, and the more secure she became in Natalia's love. It was a slow progression—a delicate balancing act; but it was one they were performing together.

Their goodnight ritual, which had begun with a few brief, yet breathless kisses at Olivia's bedroom door, had slowly transitioned into languorous explorations of the heated warmth of mouths and the soft, sinuous flesh of faces, necks, shoulders and abdomens, as they lingered together, touching, kissing, until labored breaths turned to soft moans; and neither of them possessed the physical strength to remain standing.

Only then would Natalia whisper, "Goodnight, Gorgeous, I love you," and kiss her one final time, before sauntering down the hall to bed. It was delicious torture, this building anticipation, and neither of them would have traded it for the world.

On a few occasions, their goodnight kisses had led them into such a heady state that they ended up in Olivia's bed—touching, kissing, whispering, caressing, for what seemed like hours—ever so gradually approaching the point of no return; yet never quite crossing over. And though those times were maddening to Natalia on multiple levels, she tolerated, even encouraged them, in the hopes that Olivia would finally let go of her need for control, and just let things happen between them. But when it didn't, she stayed true to her word, never questioning why. She simply held Olivia close, waiting for her to fall asleep.

She would whisper to Olivia then, telling her how much she loved her, and then gingerly slip out of bed, padding down the hall to her own bedroom, where she quietly prayed for patience and understanding. Understanding, she had in spades; but her patience, at times, wore thin. It was her own fault, though, she repeatedly reminded herself. After all, it had been her suggestion that they not become more intimate, or even share a room, until their new furniture arrived. She had kicked herself in the figurative ass almost nightly for that particularly brilliant idea. But it was what it was, she lamented, and she was learning to deal; albeit grudgingly so.

One such occasion when they ended up in Olivia's bed was the night before their departure for the Vineyard—though the circumstances on that particular evening were a little different. After sharing a leisurely dinner at Company, they had spent the remainder of date night shopping for a few special items for their trip, including attire for a romantic dinner Olivia had planned for date night on the Vineyard.

Natalia had seemed a little off during dinner; distracted perhaps, Olivia thought. But when Olivia asked if she was all right, Natalia reassured her with a kiss that left her insides feeling like one fine hot mess. After that, their evening was picture-perfect in every possible way.

They played a little game while shopping; each of them selecting items that they thought the other would wear. Picking out articles of clothing for one another proved to be both entertaining and educational. And the results only confirmed what they already knew to be true: they knew one another's styles and tastes, probably better than they knew their own.

After much up-close and personal appraisal in the space of a shared dressing room, they each bought a pair of new jeans, and a few other articles of clothing that happened to catch their combined attention. At Olivia's insistence, because she knew it would be breezy and cool on the beach that time of year, they picked out matching warm-up suits, black with charcoal gray trim. And finally, for their date night on the island, Olivia scoped out a crisp white fitted cotton shirt with a stand-up collar and cuffed sleeves to wear with her favorite Armani suit. And Natalia found a gorgeous royal blue dress with a flowing skirt, fitted bodice, and plunging neckline, which she refused to allow Olivia to see ahead of time; much to the hotelier's chagrin.

With those purchases completed, they found a few new outfits and a couple of surprises for Emma, and picked out little gifts for Lena and Bianca's daughters, Jordan and Alex, before dropping by the Beacon so that Olivia could pull a few bottles of their best wine from her private collection—a thank-you gift for their hostesses.

Arriving home with their purchases, they thanked Jane for keeping Emma for the evening, and chatted with her for a bit. Then, after reminding her that they wouldn't need her again until the Monday after next, they bid her goodnight.

Olivia poured two glasses of one of their favorite reds—a smooth, sweet blend of Concord grape, black cherry, and plum, and met Natalia on the sofa. As she handed Natalia the glass, Olivia leaned over, kissing her.

"I thought you warned me not to get used this method of delivery," Natalia teased, as Olivia sat down beside her. She smiled over the rim of her glass, took a small sip of the wine, and set the glass on the table in front of them.

"What can I say?" Olivia grinned, and shrugged her shoulders. "You've manage to domesticate me. I even vacuumed the other day." She sounded rather proud of herself.

Natalia laughed. "Only because you knocked over the potted plant, trying to hide the fact that you were raiding the cookie jar again," she accused, good-humoredly.

Busted! "Damn," Olivia cursed.

An admonishing eyebrow arched. "Swear jar," Natalia retorted.

"I can't get away with anything around you," Olivia groused.

"Oh, I beg to differ, Ms. Spencer." Natalia's tone was low and husky, as she climbed on top of Olivia, straddling those well-toned thighs. Her fingers tangled in chestnut locks, pulling Olivia's gaze to meet her own. "At this point, I'm quite certain you could get away with just about anything," she murmured suggestively. And leaning down, she bestowed a slow, open-mouthed kiss upon those soft, pouty lips. They tasted like the wine, and Natalia licked at them, like a ravenous kitten after fresh milk.

Olivia groaned, and clutched the belt loops on Natalia's jeans, pulling her closer.

Natalia smiled against Olivia's lips, and kissed them again; this time, short and sweet. "We should probably finish packing," she suggested.

This time, Olivia's groan wasn't one of pleasure. "I hate packing," she grumped. "We should just go shopping again when we get there."

"Spoken like someone who obviously has too much money for her own good," Natalia teased, as she climbed off of Olivia's lap. She grabbed Olivia's hand and tugged her to her feet. "Come on, Miss Moneybags, our suitcases await."

Olivia laughed, and kissed Natalia lightly, before reaching down to retrieve their wine glasses. She took another sip from her half-empty glass, as she extended her other hand, offering Natalia her glass.

Natalia grinned, and moved back into Olivia's personal space. "You can have mine, too," she murmured, brushing her mouth across wine-kissed lips. "I like the way it tastes on you…"

Several enticing images raced through Olivia's mind, and she smirked. "Oh, yeah?" She emptied her glass, set it down on the table, and arched a suggestive eyebrow.

Natalia laughed and flung her arms around Olivia's neck. And Olivia plied her with playful, wine-flavored kisses all the way up the stairs.

* * *

After several hours of folding, bickering, kissing, chattering, unfolding, more bickering followed by more kissing, refolding, and finally packing, their bags were ready to go. Their pajama-clad bodies collapsed onto Olivia's bed. "I told you I hated packing," Olivia grumbled. "I can never decide what I'll want to wear while I'm gone, so it takes forever." She punched a pillow and stuffed it beneath her neck.

Lying on her side next to Olivia, Natalia propped her head against her hand. "Well, maybe if you'd clean out your closet, and get rid of half of what's in there…"

Olivia looked offended by the mere thought, and Natalia laughed.

"Seriously, Honey, you could open a designer thrift store with all the unnecessary shoes and clothing in that closet!" Natalia asserted. "Or you could just give them to me." Her dark eyes twinkled with the suggestion.

"Please," Olivia guffawed, "you would drown in them."

Natalia made a face at her—the one that said, "Yeah, right."

Olivia just laughed.

"Personally, I think I looked quite good in your jacket the day I pretended to be your assistant, and saved your sorry butt from Decker," Natalia smirked.

"Well, you certainly got my attention that day, I'll give you that."

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "What does that mean?"

A roguish grin teased at Olivia's lips. She touched Natalia's face with her fingertips. "It means I found you completely alluring, and I couldn't keep my eyes off of you," she confessed. "That's the first memory I have of feeling physically attracted to you. You literally exuded confidence; and honestly, it really turned me on."

Leaning over, Natalia brushed her mouth against Olivia's. "You weren't the only one distracted that day."

"Meaning?" Olivia's eyebrow arched this time.

"I couldn't keep my eyes off of you, either," Natalia confessed; shifting her body closer. "You were so beautiful, the way your hair framed your face," she whispered; their lips brushing together again. "I really liked that style. And the way that blouse…" She finished the observation with a low growl against Olivia's mouth, as she kissed her again.

"I can't believe you were attracted to me back then." Olivia couldn't stop the smirk that played on her lips.

Natalia's fingers tangled in chestnut locks. "I think I've always been attracted to you, Liv," she whispered. "I've always felt so drawn to you. I couldn't stay away. And I never understood why—until now."

"Sure could've fooled me, the way you were always getting pissed off at me," Olivia teased.

Natalia just gave her that look—the one that said "swear jar."

"What?" Olivia feigned protest. "We're in bed, so I can cuss if I want. You agreed to that caveat."

"And just when, exactly, did I agree to that?" Natalia challenged.

"When you didn't argue at dinner that night." Olivia smirked.

Natalia made a face at her. "Lack of argument is not the same as agreement."

"Well, it is in my book," Olivia bantered.

"Even if it was, I don't think this counts as being 'in bed'."

"Oh, yeah? What do we have to be doing to make it count?" Olivia asked, flirtingly.

Natalia grinned at her. "Stop teasing, and just kiss me." She leaned down, capturing Olivia's mouth.

"You're awfully demanding these days," Olivia said, laughing into their kiss.

"You love it, and you know it," Natalia playfully asserted.

"I do love it," Olivia willingly admitted. She propped herself up on her elbow, her eyes twinkling. "I'm excited about our trip." Her fingers tangled through raven tresses. "I can't wait for Lena and Bianca to meet you."

"I'm excited too," Natalia agreed. "But I'm also a little nervous about meeting them," she confessed, eyes focused on the burgundy duvet beneath them.

Olivia tipped Natalia's chin, catching her gaze. "There's nothing to be nervous about. I promise. They're wonderful people, and I know they're going to love you," she asserted. "Not as much as I do, of course, 'cause that's just not possible, but…"

The smile on Olivia's face helped Natalia relax. "You always know the right thing to say."

"I'm only speaking the truth. I love you, Natalia," she whispered, brushing their lips together again. "There aren't even words to say how much…"

"Sometimes words are overrated anyway," Natalia proclaimed, as she captured Olivia's mouth once again. And then no more words were spoken, as they lingered there together until exhaustion finally took them. And much to Olivia's delight, it was Natalia who fell asleep first that night, leaving Olivia the pleasure of holding her, to her heart's content…

_Friday, April 24, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—4:30 a.m.__ Central Daylight Time_

Olivia awoke unusually early, too excited about their impending departure to sleep. A furtive grin tiptoed across her lips upon finding a scantily-clad Natalia still asleep in her arms; and she remembered with fondness, the entanglement that had led to their waking up in such a state.

Natalia's face was buried in the crook of Olivia's neck; her arm lazily draped across a taut abdomen, and one knee nestled between well-toned thighs. Olivia lay their quietly, basking in the closeness of Natalia's body, the warmth of her breath, as it wafted across her neck; and silently thanked God for another morning such as this. _I Love waking up with you in my bed…_ she mused, as her lips brushed softly against Natalia's face, pouring out her love.

She ached in ways she had never known, for just the mere closeness of Natalia's body; and she purposed in that moment to convince the woman that it was time for this to become a permanent arrangement—despite the fact that their new bedroom suite had yet to arrive. Agreement, be damned.

The sensation of those soft lips on her brow caused Natalia to stir in her semi-conscious dreamland. "Olivia…" she breathed; brushing her lips across Olivia's neck. The light scent of Olivia's skin called to her, drawing her ever closer. She burrowed deeper into the body that intertwined with her own; causing a sharp intake of air, followed by a soft moan, to emanate from the hotelier's lips.

Olivia closed her eyes; breathing in the familiar essence of Natalia, as she lingered there for nearly half an hour, lost in thoughts of this woman who had somehow managed to flay open her soul, leaving her more vulnerable, and yet somehow more secure, than she had ever felt in her entire life.

She remembered the night of their second date—Natalia had arranged for a private celebration, since Olivia's birthday was that coming Saturday. Olivia tried to protest, saying that one of Natalia's home-cooked meals was celebration enough, and that Jane could keep Emma at the Beacon overnight to give them an evening alone. But Natalia insisted upon taking her out, arguing that she cooked for Olivia all the time, and that this evening needed to be special.

"Special" didn't even begin to cover the weekend that had ensued. Natalia made reservations at _Les Nomades_, home of Chicago's premiere French cuisine—Olivia's favorite—and they made the three-hour drive to Chicago on Thursday afternoon. As they walked, hand-in-hand, down East Ontario toward the main entrance to the restaurant, Olivia nearly choked when she realized where they were going, and she subtly let Natalia know that _Les Nomades_ was outrageously expensive. But Natalia just laughed, saying, "Relax, Honey, I know, and it's okay. I'm raising your rent, so I can afford to date you."

Olivia laughed heartily, and kissed her passionately, right there in the middle of the sidewalk in downtown Chicago.

Entering the restaurant, they felt as though they were discovering their own quaint little Parisian hideaway, where they could steal away for an intimate evening together. Dinner was exquisite, with many of Olivia's favorite French epicurean delights, and they shared the most delectable bottle of wine at a cozy table in front of a roaring fireplace.

After dinner, they took a leisurely stroll down East Ontario Street to North Michigan Avenue where they window shopped; scoping out places for further exploration on Saturday, as they made their way toward North Rush Street. Their final destination for the evening was The Peninsula Chicago, where Natalia had taken a page from Olivia's playbook, and arranged a trade with the operating manager, for a suite for the weekend. She had grinned, almost devilishly, as she recalled Olivia's tutelage: "Find out what they want—the thing that will most satisfy them; and then attain it. Once they realize you have it in your possession, they won't refuse your request—no matter how outlandish it may be." She had punctuated her tutelage with one final comment, accompanied by a mischievous smirk, "And on a positive note, it sure beats blackmail."

Natalia told Olivia nothing except that they were going to Chicago for the weekend—she wanted to keep everything a surprise. Olivia offered to arrange for their accommodations, but Natalia assured her everything was already in place. Access to a luxury box suite at Wrigley Field for the Cubs home opener that spring was what it had taken to procure their room for the weekend. Natalia had followed Olivia's lesson plan to the letter, and it hadn't even been all that difficult.

Just a few phone calls to a handful of Olivia's contacts paved the way to Natalia having tickets in hand. And it was in that very moment, as Natalia held those tickets, that she realized how truly powerful Olivia Spencer really was, and how much influence her name held within the business community. With a satisfied smile on her face, Natalia called for their messenger service, and the tickets were promptly delivered to the general manager at The Peninsula Chicago within hours of her initial contact with the man's executive assistant.

Emma hadn't been any too happy to be left behind; but resourceful Natalia had struck again, in that regard. The promise of a reciprocal getaway weekend for Jen and Tracy had procured them babysitting through Sunday afternoon. And the promise of spending the weekend playing video games with Jacob and Dylan had quickly soothed Emma's ruffled feathers. Two birds; one stone. Damn, Natalia was good.

Olivia had been quite proud of Natalia's resourcefulness at every level, and after using Friday afternoon to tour one of the properties Beacon Enterprises had recently purchased in Chicago—a convenient way to write off the entire trip, of course—they shared a wonderful long weekend together.

After brunch at the Grand Lux Café on Saturday morning, they window shopped at the likes of Cartier and Tiffany & Company, and browsed their way through Guess, Nike Town, Ralph Lauren, Saks Fifth Avenue, Macy's, Neiman Marcus, Louis Vuitton, and the Apple Store; stopping every now and then to actually purchase and item or two.

Natalia even found that she was brazen enough to dare ducking into Victoria's Secret with Olivia. It was a first for her, and not surprisingly, she blushed profusely at some of the merchandise. And some of it she actually found appealing; much to Olivia's surprise and delight. A selective handful of items were purchased there, with the intent of saving them for future getaway weekends. And as they left the store, hand-in-hand, they were each equally pleased with their purchases.

They nibbled on samples at both Ghirardelli Chocolates and Godiva Chocolatier—because Natalia couldn't seem to get enough chocolate—and then they sauntered through Borders, picked up surprises for Emma at American Girl Place and the Disney Store, and shared a late lunch at Giordano's Pizza on North Rush Street, all the while talking, and making plans for the future.

Saturday evening, they enjoyed a relaxing couple's massage at the spa in the hotel, and then shared a romantic candlelight dinner in their suite, complete with cheesecake for dessert, to celebrate Olivia's birthday. After dinner, they snuggled in the king sized bed, and ordered a "grown-up" movie—the first either of them had seen in what felt like ages.

They laughed and cried their way through _Steel Magnolias_—an oldie, to be certain; but one Natalia had never seen. And when it was over, Natalia nuzzled against Olivia's cheek. "Happy Birthday, Olivia," she whispered. She brushed her lips against soft flesh. "I hope today was everything you ever wanted in a birthday."

Olivia smiled at her. "It was perfect, Sweetheart. Thank you." Delivered on a fettered breath, she followed up with a slow, meaningful kiss; her fingers tangling in the softness of Natalia's hair.

Sinking down into their bed, they lingered there together, enjoying the soft caress of hands, and mouths, and tongues, until the need for air became immediate, and they were forced to part. And then, nestling into Natalia's body, Olivia exhaled a long, contented sigh, as she wrapped a firm arm around Natalia's slender waist. They whispered breathy things about how beautiful life was at that moment, and how much they wanted it to stay that way forever. And finally, after sharing quiet declarations of their love, exhausted from a perfect day of simply being together, they fell asleep in the warmth of one another's embrace.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—__3:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time_

Olivia took another sip of her wine, as she wondered if the plans they had made that weekend in Chicago would survive the journey they found themselves on now. As she glanced across the cabin, watching Natalia coloring with Emma, she wanted, more than anything, to believe that they would.

Standing up, she crossed the short distance to the table where they were sitting, and crouched down next to Natalia.

She reached out, gently tracing her fingertips along Natalia's cheek.

Natalia offered her a shy smile in response. "Hey, you," she quietly greeted, "what's up?"

"Nothing," Olivia said, casually. She smiled faintly, as jade eyes traced the soft contours of Natalia's face. "You're just so damned beautiful I can't keep my eyes off of you." Her words were spoken in a whisper, bathed in restrained tears.

Natalia blushed in response.

Olivia nuzzled against Natalia's ear. "I swear you're even more beautiful than you were when you woke up this morning," she whispered.

"Sweet-talker," Natalia murmured. She held back tears of her own.

"I love you, Natalia," Olivia whispered, softly. She brushed her lips against Natalia's ear. "No matter what happens, nothing will ever change that."

"I know…" Natalia sighed softly, and kissed Olivia tenderly. "I know…"

"Are you guys gonna be mushy like this around Auntie Lena and Auntie B?" Emma piped in. Her furrowed brow told them she wouldn't be any too pleased by an affirmative response.

They chuckled in unison. "Is there a reason why we shouldn't be mushy around them?" Olivia asked, curious as to the source of Emma's concern.

Emma bit her lip; blue-green eyes cast downward toward her coloring book. "Well, what if they get angry, like Rafe?" Even two months later, the memory of his angry tone still resonated in the child's thoughts.

"Oh, Sweetie," Natalia whimpered empathically. She reached over, tipping Emma's chin. "That's not gonna happen. I promise."

"How do you know that?" Emma quizzed. The expression in her eyes said she was wary of believing Natalia's word.

"Because they're like us, Baby," Olivia explained. "They love each other, just like Natalia and I do."

"And they're married, too," Natalia added; thinking that would ease Emma's concerns.

"Married to each other?" Emma looked confused.

"Yes, Baby," Olivia confirmed. "They're married to each other."

Emma's eyebrow arched, making her look like her mother. "I thought you said two mommies couldn't get married," she challenged.

Olivia sighed. "Time for a Civics lesson, it seems," she chuckled. She stood from her crouched position, and sat in the chair next to Natalia. "See, Em, there are some States in our Country where two women or two men can get married, and Massachusetts, is one of them," she explained. "That's where Auntie Lena and Auntie B were married."

"But Illinois isn't?" Emma surmised with a pout.

"No, Sweetie, Illinois isn't," Natalia confirmed.

"Well, that's dumb," Emma declared; drawing a laugh from her two mommies. They loved the way she always cut to the chase.

"We agree, Em," Olivia said, forthrightly. "Sometimes laws are dumb; but until they're changed, we still have to follow them."

Well, they better change them before I get big," Emma announced, sounding as authoritarian as an eight-year-old possibly could. She switched to a purple crayon, and started coloring flowers on her page.

"Why's that, Em?" Natalia asked, curious.

Emma glanced up at Natalia, her face full of seriousness. "'Cause I told Mommy I was gonna marry a girl with curly dark hair and pretty brown eyes, just like you," she said, matter-of-factly. And with that, she returned to her purple posies.

Natalia looked up at Olivia, her eyes begging the question.

Olivia just grinned and leaned in, stealing a kiss. "Who am I to argue?" she shrugged.

She stood up from the table then, sauntering over to the bar to refill her wine glass. "Can I get you anything?" she offered, glancing back toward Natalia.

Natalia stood from the table, as well. "A glass of water would be nice," she requested, as she made her way to the sofa where she knew Olivia would join her. Private jets sure had their perks, she thought, as she sank down into luxurious comfort.

Olivia brought Emma a glass of juice, reminding her to be careful not to spill; and then joined Natalia on the plush sofa across the cabin. Handing her the glass of water, she settled in beside her; accepting a kiss as her thanks.

Snuggling close, Natalia asked, "What were you thinking about earlier? You were totally zoned when I got up to help Emma get her backpack out. You didn't even hear Captain Kirkpatrick announce that we had reached cruising altitude."

A simple sideways glance and that teasing smile set Natalia's mind at ease. "I was thinking about how nice it was to wake up with you this morning," Olivia confessed. "And how much I'd like for that to become a permanent arrangement."

"I would really like that, too, Liv," Natalia quietly admitted. "Maybe we could…" She hesitated for a moment before finishing, "rethink our agreement."

"Maybe we could…" Olivia said, wistfully. She leaned her head against Natalia's shoulder, as her thoughts drifted back to that morning, and waking up with Natalia in her arms…

_Friday, April 24, 2009…__ The Farmhouse of Love—5:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time_

As her thoughts drifted back from that weekend in Chicago, Olivia released a contented sigh. She had never enjoyed a birthday as much as that one—the first of many she would celebrate with Natalia. And though future celebrations would be equally as enjoyable, for different reasons, none would ever be as meaningful as the first.

It wasn't about the venue, or the food and wine, or even the fact that it was the first birthday she had celebrated with Natalia. It was about the fact that Natalia had listened to her; taken the time and effort to arrange things so meticulously, ensuring that all of Olivia's favorite things—like cheesecake—rather than some other type of confection, were included.

Glancing at her alarm clock, she decided it best to get up and do something productive. Slowly, meticulously, she extricated her torso and limbs from Natalia's ardent hold; but still, the woman stirred, murmuring quietly for her not to go. "Not yet, Honey…" she whined, in a half-conscious daze, as she reached out for Olivia. "So sleepy…" she mumbled; stirring restlessly in Olivia's bed.

Smiling softly, Olivia leaned over; catching the corner of Natalia's mouth with her own. "It's really early, Sweetheart. Sleep…" she quietly encouraged; gently tucking raven tresses behind Natalia's ear. "I'll get Emma ready, and be back later…"

Natalia groused, made another futile attempt to pull Olivia back into bed, and almost immediately fell back asleep.

Olivia considered the sleeping woman carefully—she had been tired and listless, of late; falling asleep earlier, and sleeping later in the morning. Concern flooded Olivia's usually composed features, as she remembered feeling and behaving in similar ways during the weeks just prior to the diagnosis of her heart condition. The similarities frightened her. _Why are you so sluggish lately?_, she silently wondered; fingers tenderly caressing Natalia's cheek.

And the exhaustion wasn't all—Natalia had been snappish and distracted, at times, as well, Olivia recalled. It simply wasn't like her. Perhaps she just needed some downtime, Olivia reasoned. They had been unbelievably busy at the Beacon, dealing with the Springfield and Chicago renovations, and the endless details for the proposed Indianapolis and St. Louis expansions. And Rafe had certainly been weighing on her mind. He had refused to see her for weeks after Natalia told him about their relationship. And when he finally did consent to a visit, he had been less than tolerant of her presence; acting like a petulant child, rather than a grown man. It frustrated Olivia, to be sure; but it had nearly broken Natalia's heart.

With all this in mind, Olivia made a mental note to keep watch over Natalia during their trip to the Vineyard, and if the usually vibrant woman wasn't more rested upon their return, she concluded that a visit to Dr. Rick might be in order.

Another light brush of her mouth against Natalia's lips, was followed by a softly whispered, "I love you," before Olivia climbed out of bed. She grinned to herself, as she checked the buttons on her pale blue satin pajama top; making certain all of them were fastened. And then her grin morphed into a roguish smirk at the fact there was a chance that they might be askew. Slipping into her matching satin robe, she tied the sash, as she stumbled out the bedroom door in search of her morning coffee.

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—__6:00 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Yawning, Bianca pulled the sash of her robe tighter, as she shuffled into the kitchen. The aroma of brewing coffee told her that Lena wouldn't be far behind. Her wife always started the first pot before heading down to their favorite local fish market to see what their best catch was for the day. After experiencing the succulence of fresh seafood on the Vineyard, they rarely bothered with it back home in Pine Valley anymore. And so it was a treat for them during their visits to the cottage. Being the early-riser in the family, it was Lena who went to the market nearly every morning before Bianca and their girls were up for the day.

Crossing the ceramic tile floor, she was thankful that she remembered her slippers. She reached into the cabinet to the left of the sink, grabbing a coffee mug; then tapped her foot impatiently. The coffee simply wasn't brewing fast enough.

Rather than piddling away time, she set about getting the marinade ready for the filets they were having for dinner. The recipe she used called for the filets to marinate for three to four hours; but from experience, she knew they needed to soak at least twelve, if optimal flavor was to be achieved. Thus, she had minced the garlic cloves and fresh thyme the evening prior, in preparation for that morning. Now all that was left to be done was to mix those ingredients with the cayenne pepper, soy sauce, Worcestershire Sauce, olive oil, lemon juice, salt and cracked pepper, in appropriate proportions.

Once the ingredients were mixed, she set the marinade aside for a bit to allow the flavors to meld. And pouring her cup of coffee, she headed over to the kitchen table to relax until Lena came home.

When Lena arrived home twenty minutes later, she found Bianca casually working a crossword puzzle, as she enjoyed her morning coffee.

"Well, you don't smell like fish, so I'm assuming they didn't have anything to your liking this morning," Bianca teased, not looking up from her crossword book.

Lena kissed Bianca's cheek, sighed, and sank into the chair next to her. "No, they sure didn't," she said, sounding a bit forlorn. "I was hoping for some fresh tuna—you know, something light for lunch, since we're having beef tonight."

"That would've been nice," Bianca agreed. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Perhaps," Lena replied. Pushing back up from the table, she wandered to the other side of the kitchen in search of a glass.

"What's another word for a fragrant untruth?" Bianca chewed on the end of her pen.

Lena smirked. "Try bullshit."

Bianca grinned. "That's not exactly what I'd call fragrant," she teased. "Too many letters, anyway. Try again."

"How many letters do you need?"

"Seven."

Lena pondered for a moment. "How about rubbish? It's not exactly fragrant either, but…"

Glancing at the puzzle, Bianca's face lit up. "Perfect."

Grinning, Lena poured a glass of milk, and set the jug back in the refrigerator. "Need anything?" she asked, before returning to the table.

Lifting her coffee mug, Bianca glanced inside. "I could use with a refill," she said, nonchalantly.

Bringing the coffee carafe with her, Lena set her glass of milk on the table, and reached for Bianca's mug, filling it.

"Thank you, Baby," Bianca said, appreciatively.

"You're welcome," Lena replied, returning the carafe to the warmer. "What would you like for breakfast this morning?"

Bianca glanced up from her puzzle. "You cooked yesterday, Babe," she reminded. "I'll take care of it this morning."

"Are you sure?" Lena checked in. "You're making tonight's dinner."

"We'll end up sharing the work," Bianca said, knowingly.

"True," Lena conceded. She sat back down at the table, taking a drink of the milk.

"I thought I'd make pancakes," Bianca announced, as she scribbled another word into her puzzle. "Does that sound okay?"

"Banana pancakes?" Lena grinned like a kid.

Bianca laughed. "You're as bad as your daughters."

"What?" Lena feigned protest. "Bananas are good for us."

"And so is your milk," Bianca countered. "Now drink up."

Lena grinned. "Yes, Ma'am." She downed half the glass; leaving the faintest trace of a milk mustache.

"Good stuff?" Bianca said, teasingly.

Setting the half-empty glass on the table, Lena reached for Bianca's hand. "Come 'ere," she coaxed; tugging on her wife's arm.

Setting her book and pen on the table, willingly, Bianca went to her. The mischievous flash in Lena's dark eyes told her she was up to no good. Climbing into Lena's lap, she straddled her thighs. "Yes?" she husked; one eyebrow arched.

"Well, you know they say milk does a body good," Lena said, her voice low and teasing, as her hands slid stealthily up Bianca's silky thighs. "And I can't say that I argue with that…"

"But…?" Bianca waited for the finish.

"But that bottled stuff just doesn't cut it," Lena asserted, as her mouth trailed along Bianca's neck, toward her ear.

"It doesn't?" Bianca gasped softly, when Lena nipped at her earlobe.

"Huh-uh," Lena murmured, kissing that ear. "Fresh tastes best, and… you know I've always preferred yours," she whispered, seductively.

Bianca groaned. Lena always knew exactly what to say to get her going. "Where's the chocolate syrup when we need it?"

Though she knew Bianca wasn't teasing, Lena couldn't help but laugh just a little, as she remembered the first time Bianca brought a bottle of chocolate syrup into their bedroom. It had been her means of helping Lena get over her aversion to the presence of breast milk after Jordan was born. There was no way Lena would have willingly given up pleasuring Bianca's breasts when they made love—that was one of Lena's favorite parts. But breast milk made her a little edgy at first. Thankfully, though, Bianca's creativity had proven successful—her idea worked like a charm, and it quickly became something they both very much enjoyed.

"I'll pick some up at the store this afternoon," Lena decided on a whim.

Taking Lena's face into her hands, Bianca's eyes flashed with desire. "Make sure you do."

Lena smirked, and kissed her. "I love it when you get bossy."

Bianca kissed her again. "I'll keep that in mind," she said, arching a seductive eyebrow. "But for the time being," she added with a sigh, "I need to get things going in the kitchen."

"Want some help?" Lena offered, as Bianca climbed out of her lap.

"No, thanks," Bianca answered. "But if you could check on the guest room; make sure there are plenty of blankets and towels?" She paused for a moment, thinking. "Oh, and pull another blanket from the girls' closet for Emma. I'm gonna put her in with them, but you know how Jordan is about sharing the quilt Mama made for her."

"Of course," Lena easily assented, as she stood from the chair. "Anything else?" She emptied the glass of milk, and walked to the sink to rinse it out.

"Nothing until the girls get up," Bianca answered. She pulled the package of filets out of the refrigerator. "Breakfast at nine?"

"Sounds perfect, Sweetheart," Lena replied, placing the glass in the dishwasher. "Thank you." She leaned over, kissing Bianca lightly. "I'll be back around seven."

Another quick kiss, and then Lena was out the back door. Bianca didn't ask where she was going. She already knew a jog on the beach was next on her wife's morning agenda. Placing the filets in the glass baking dish, she gingerly poured the marinade over the cuts of fresh beef; making sure that the liquid coated the meat on both sides and the edges. Then, setting the dish back in the refrigerator, she returned to her now lukewarm coffee and half-finished crossword.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—6:__15 a.m. Central Daylight Time_

Olivia couldn't wipe the sappy smile off of her face as she sat there in their kitchen, stirring her third cup of decaf. One day, perhaps, she would tell Natalia she knew the truth; but for now, she enjoyed watching Natalia savor her little secret. She enjoyed watching Natalia savor so many things—like the rich, full bodied flavor or the unique bouquet of a new wine, the textures and flavors of exotic cuisine, the softness of Olivia's skin beneath her fingertips, or the inherent intimacy of a slow, sensual kiss. Watching Natalia savor such things brought such joy to Olivia; but mostly, she enjoyed just simply being with her.

Even grocery shopping—something Olivia loathed, was fun, when shared with Natalia. And somehow, Olivia wouldn't doubt her ability to make even a root canal more enjoyable. They laughed together. A lot. No matter what they were doing. And they talked about everything—no secrets, no agendas. Just them, and their children.

The thought of their children sent Olivia back in time to the weekend she spent in San Francisco with Ava, helping her move into her new place—the weekend she told her eldest daughter about her relationship with Natalia…

_Saturday, __March 14, 2009… San Francisco, California—7:00 p.m. Pacific Standard Time_

Lounging on the sofa in the new place, Olivia and Ava were sharing a pizza with all of the trimmings, and a bottle of Ava's favorite Napa Valley red. A low moan escaped Olivia's lungs, as she savored the combination of sausage, pepperoni, and breakfast bacon. "Oh, my god, this is just so fucking good! Natalia won't let me have anything like this at home." Outwardly, she groused, but inwardly, she loved the way Natalia fussed and took care of her.

An eyebrow peaked. "Natalia won't let you?" Ava's tone begged the question why Natalia was dictating Olivia's eating habits.

"She makes me eat pizza with chicken and pineapple," Olivia pouted. "That is, when she lets me have pizza at all."

Both women scrunched up their noses, and moaned out an "Eww…"

They laughed together then, and Ava playfully poked her mother's side with her big toe. "So what gives, Mom? Fess up," she prodded. "You never let anyone dictate to you, so why is Natalia's opinion so important? Is it because of Gus's heart?"

Olivia bit her upper lip, and leaned forward, setting her plate on the coffee table. She took a deep breath, releasing it slowly, and then she reached over, taking Ava's hand. "There's something I need to tell you," she began, tentatively.

Sensing the gravity of her mother's tone, Ava leaned over, setting her wine glass on the table next to the half-empty pizza box. Eyes locked, she moved closer, firmly grasping both of Olivia's hands. "What is it, Mom?" she asked, her dark eyes flooding with tears. "Are you sick again?"

"Oh, God, Baby, No!" Olivia quickly reassured. "No, no, it's nothing like that." She pulled Ava close, hugging her tightly.

"Then what it is?" Ava asked, a deep sense of relief flooding over her. She hugged her mother fiercely, then released her; waiting for a response.

Olivia offered a tentative smile. "It was a really hard year last year. A lot of loss—with Gus, and the baby, and Coop…"

Ava choked back tears. Despite the passage of time, she still had not recovered from losing her son, Max. "It's been overwhelming," she admitted, her voice breaking from the pain.

"I know," Olivia gently soothed. She reached out, tweaking Ava's chin affectionately. "I know…" She paused for a moment, searching Ava's eyes. "And I don't know how I could've gotten through it without Natalia," she confessed. "She-she-she saved me."

"I know. She gave you Gus's heart." Ava's tone spoke volumes about the gratitude she felt for Natalia's gift.

"She gave me more than that," Olivia said, forthrightly. "She-she nursed me… back to health, and she stood by me when I probably didn't deserve it, and um… made me realize how precious life is. And she… she taught me how to love."

A slow smile moved across Ava's face as she watched the swirl of emotions dancing in her mother's eyes. "She's a very special woman," she said, fighting back tears.

"Yes, she is," Olivia quietly acknowledged. "And that… that's one of the many reasons why I…" She took another deep breath, steadying her nerves. "Why I fell in love with her."

"You-you-uh, you love… you love Natalia?" Ava looked bewildered.

"More than I've ever loved anyone in my life." The depth of that love reflected in jade eyes that danced with emotion, as it radiated from Olivia's voice.

Completely taken aback, Ava looked as though someone had just given her some bad cough medicine, as she processed the information. Olivia stiffened, fearing the worst; but Ava surprised her. "I think that's wonderful," she practically gushed. A delighted smile spread across her lips. "And I'm really happy for you," she said, collecting her mother in her arms. "God, Mom, I'm so happy for you."

"Thank you, Baby," Olivia barely choked out, as she clung to her eldest daughter. Given the acrimonious response they received from Rafe, Olivia knew all too well that she could lose Ava the same way. And the fact that her daughter had been so immediately accepting meant more to her than Ava would ever understand. "Oh, God, thank you," she said.

Olivia's words sounded oddly like a prayer, and that fact was not lost on Ava. "She has you praying now?" she teased.

Laughter bubbled from Olivia's chest, as she released her hold on Ava. She smiled through tears. "She pretty much has me wrapped around her little finger," she confessed. "And I'm not complaining. Not in the least."

Ava reached out, gently wiping her mother's tears. "I knew there was something different about you. I've known it for a while," she revealed. "Even before I visited at Christmas, I could tell. You bristled and you postured when you talked about Natalia, but I heard it in your voice. You were happy—and Natalia was the reason."

"I've loved her for a very long time, Honey," Olivia admitted. "So long, in fact, that I can't remember a time when I didn't."

"I knew you loved her," Ava said, softly. "I just didn't realize it was the romantic kind of love."

"And you're really okay with that?" Olivia asked, tentatively. "It doesn't bother you—the whole same-sex thing?"

That eyebrow arched again, and Ava grinned. "I live in San Francisco, Mom," she reminded, as if that should explain it all. "It's like the Gay Mecca of the World!" she laughed. She reached for Olivia's hands again, as her tone softened, "But regardless of where I live, or anything else for that matter, I would still be okay with you and Natalia. You're my Mom, and I love you. And all I really want is for you to be happy. If Natalia brings you the happiness you deserve, then I'll love her too."

"You'll never know how much that means to me," Olivia said, sincerely. She lifted one of Ava's hands, kissing it tenderly.

Ava asked her then, about how their relationship began, and they snuggled together on the sofa, as Olivia told her the entire story from start to finish. Olivia cherished every moment of their time together, the way she did such moments with Emma. There were moments of laughter, and moments of tears, and moments of laughter through tears. And Ava had to laugh when Olivia told her about date night. "So that's why you couldn't fly out here on Thursday," she teased. "You had a hot date with your Latina lover!"

Olivia blushed at the comment. "She's not exactly my lover just yet," she sheepishly confessed.

Ava laughed softly. "What? Why not?"

"Because everything is different with Natalia," Olivia said, softly. "I want everything to be different with her. I want this to last, Ava. I want forever with her. So I have to be a better person than I've been in the past. I need to be the person she deserves."

"The fact that you recognize that, tells me you already are, Mom," Ava gently proclaimed. "You just need to learn to see yourself the way we see you."

They talked long into the night, about everything and nothing; no minute detail left unattended. And by the time the story came to the end, they had finished the bottle of wine and emptied nearly an entire box of Kleenex.

Ava offered her mother a teary-eyed smile, as she reached out, gently tucking strands of chestnut behind Olivia's ear. "I'm so proud of you, Mom," she said, softly. "It takes a lot of courage to be open and honest about the things that scare us. And you've shown that courage over and over again throughout your life. But honestly, I think admitting your feelings for Natalia—not just to her, but to everyone in your lives who matter—took the most courage of all."

That trip had marked a defining moment in Olivia's relationship with Ava. It was the place where they came to understand one another not just as mother and child, but as women; fully equal, and completely accepting of one another as human beings. It was the place where they truly became friends.

And now Olivia faced another trip—one that would mark defining moments in her relationship with Natalia, as well as with the people who would become closest to them throughout their lives.

Pouring another cup of decaf, she sauntered into their living room with her newspaper, and settled in on the sofa; relaxing and enjoying the quiet. Today was gonna be a great day, she decided. A great day, indeed.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—__7:15 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Slowing her pace on approach, Lena took the stairs two at a time, effortlessly reaching the lower level of their back deck. Sandy, their five-year-old Cocker Spaniel, was close on her heels, as was always the case—except when the dog was with their daughter Jordan. Despite the fact that she had been a gift from Lena to Bianca on their first Valentine's together, the dog had bonded most with Lena and Jordan. They had just returned from their morning run on the beach, and they were both in need of a cool-down.

Wagging her tail, Sandy barked, and circled Lena's feet, causing her to laugh. "Okay, okay! Hold on a minute, Girl," she chucked, clearly amused. She knew exactly what the impatient little canine wanted.

Grabbing a towel from the wooden cabinet near the Jacuzzi, she wiped the perspiration from her face, arms, and chest. She dropped the towel on a nearby chair, exchanging it for the bottle of water she had left there when she began her run. A long drink of the cool water momentarily satisfied her, and then she stooped down, tipping the bottle to give Sandy a drink. The dog lapped at the rim of the bottle with practiced ease, emptying it with surprisingly little spillage.

Lena playfully tousled the dog's sandy-blonde fur. "Good girl," she praised.

Sandy barked her response, as Lena recapped the empty bottle, and set it back on the chair.

Breathing deeply then, Lena meticulously stretched out her core muscle groups—thighs and calves, abdominals, then back. Her arms, shoulders, and chest muscles followed in succession, as she cooled down each area of her body with measured ease. She had it down to a science—twenty minutes, to be exact. And then she was slipping one of Bianca's PVU sweatshirts over her head—keeping her muscles warm was crucial to preventing soreness.

She retrieved the towel and empty bottle of water, and headed up the stairs to the mid-level deck; once again, with Sandy on her heels.

Spotting her pink football, Sandy tore across the deck. She snatched it up, quickly bringing it back to Lena. Dropping the prized possession at Lena's feet, she nudged it with her nose, and barked twice—Lena's cue to throw the ball.

Lena bent down, retrieved the ball, and hurled it across the deck. It squeaked out a moan as it made contact with the surface; then bounced several times. It was still in motion when Sandy grabbed it, and before Lena even made it up the stairs to the top level, the football had been deposited at her feet once again.

A nudge, followed by two barks, announced that Sandy wasn't finished playing yet.

Laughing, Lena bent down again. "Do you ever wear out?" The fondness in her tone was unmistakable.

Another bark marked Sandy's response, as her feet shifted back and forth in eager anticipation.

"Zostan," Lena commanded in Polish, ordering the dog to stay until given another command.

Obediently, Sandy dropped on her haunches, watching Lena with measured interest.

Lena tossed the ball again, and dropped her gaze to the dog. Her noticeable eagerness was not lost on Lena, and she was proud of Sandy's restraint. "Biegaj," she said, granting permission for Sandy to break her stay, and retrieve the prized possession.

Sandy took off like a shot.

Turning around, Lena unlatched the gate, and stepped up onto the upper level of the deck. Sauntering across the deck, she couldn't help but smile—on the table next to her chair, a travel mug full of piping hot coffee and that morning's edition of _The Wall Street Journal_ awaited her. Her wife was far too good at spoiling her. Each of them on her own was wealthy enough to afford just about anything a person could want or even imagine. And with their wealth combined, it was beyond offensive. But lavish gifts and opulent settings meant nothing in comparison to the little things—like finding her morning coffee and copy of _The Journal_, waiting for her after a run. Not that they didn't appreciate their wealth. They did—and in fact, they felt quite blessed by it. But the little things said, "I love you," far better than any material possession ever could, and so those were the things that meant the most to them.

She dropped the empty water bottle in the recycle bin, and tossed her towel over the back of her chair. Settling in her chair, she leaned back, casually crossing her legs, as she reached for the mug of coffee. Breathing it in, she savored the aroma of pure vanilla and roasted hazelnut, as appreciative eyes scanned the expanse of their deck—a wedding gift from Bianca.

The multi-level Honduran Mahogany deck ran the entire length of their cottage, twisting and turning in sharp angles; creating the illusion of depth, even in areas where the surface remained flat. Six matching mahogany Adirondack chairs were strategically placed in the center of the upper deck, surrounding the custom-built fire pit. Rectangular in shape, the pit was constructed of New England Fieldstone Mosaic, with blue ice glass granules; creating the paradoxical illusion of "fire and ice," as the flames danced in the ocean breeze.

On the far end of the upper deck, just outside the door exiting off the family room, which was located right next to the kitchen, there was a custom-built outdoor grill that perfectly complimented the fire pit. The grill had been constructed to accommodate charcoal or wood fires rather than gas, as Lena preferred not only the method of grilling, but also the aroma of the crackling fire and flavor of the food from what she termed a "real" grill.

Lining the outer edges of the upper deck were built-in mahogany benches, providing an abundance of casual seating options for guests. And finally, in the evenings, old-fashioned gas lanterns infused the atmosphere with soft, flowing light, and a warm, inviting ambiance.

Beyond the latched gate, two sets of angled steps twisted around; one leading to a mid-level deck that sprawled out across the sand toward the ocean, and the other down to the lowest level where the intimate Jacuzzi was nestled in a cozy alcove.

The lower-level deck set flush against one side of the Jacuzzi, allowing direct entrance to the water, while the remaining three sides were open, revealing that the tub itself was encased in New England Fieldstone, matching the masonry on the upper-level decks. The entire area was shrouded under a pergola, with English ivy twisting and intertwining amongst the wooden pillars and crossbeams. A mixture of potted plants and flowers, including burgundy and white roses, pale pink azaleas, and kaleidoscope orchids, entwined with thick, green foliage, surrounding the area. And in the evenings, gas lanterns bathed the flowing water in a soft, flickering glow. The secluded location and well-chosen foliage created a truly private oasis, complete with a picturesque view of the beach; while stealthily cloaking the Jacuzzi from the intrusiveness of fellow beach dwellers.

A mischievous dimpled grin formed on her lips as she recalled their first dip in that Jacuzzi—their wedding night had been beyond spectacular. And much to her pleasure, their lovemaking had only gotten better from there.

Taking that first refreshing sip of coffee, Lena released a contented sigh. Life could not possibly be better.

The unmistakable sound of an excitedly wagging tail and two precise barks announced Sandy's return. The football squeaked as Sandy clutched it in her mouth. She pranced in eager anticipation. Lena set her mug down and bent forward, ruffling the soft fur on Sandy's head. "Enough for now, Girl," she said, declining the dog's request. "Waruj."

Sandy responded to the command by lying down beside Lena's chair. She dropped the football between her two front paws, and laid her head to one side with a sigh.

"Later, Girl," Lena promised, as she turned her attention to the morning financials.

Whiskery eyebrows shifted back and forth as Sandy eyed Lena, then the football, with curious interest. And then, satisfied that no further play would ensue, she closed her eyes to rest.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009…__ The Farmhouse of Love—7:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_

Having downed nearly a pot of coffee as she read through the business and finance sections of _The Wall Street Journal_, Olivia gave a cursory glance to the clock on the wall. She had gotten Emma up, dressed, fed and ready for school, and now wondered after Natalia, who had yet to make an appearance in their kitchen. It was still a bit early, by their normal Friday morning standards at least, but even on the all-too-infrequent mornings, when Olivia did manage to stumble out of bed early, Natalia was always awake long before her. The fact that she hadn't roused caused Olivia more than a bit of concern.

She folded the towel she had used to dry Emma's breakfast dishes, and emptied her coffee cup. Rinsing the cup in the sink, she set it aside to use during breakfast with Natalia.

Passing through the living room, she reminded Emma that they would need to leave for school soon. "Fifteen minutes, Em," she said, lightly kissing the top of her daughter's head. "It's a little chilly out this morning. You should probably wear your gray Nike jacket."

"I think Natalia packed it for our trip," Emma reported.

"Oh, that's right," Olivia faintly recalled. She had forgotten they decided to take that jacket, as opposed to Emma's windbreaker, because it was lined. "I'll get it for you after I wake Natalia."

"Yeah, thank you, Mommy," Emma replied, passively. Her attention was otherwise engaged.

Olivia shook her head and grinned. Leaving Emma engrossed in her favorite episode of _SpongeBob_, she climbed the stairs to check on Natalia.

Stealthily, she crept back into her bedroom, finding a soundly sleeping Natalia still tangled up in her 2,000-count Egyptian cotton sheets. _God, you're even more stunning when you're asleep… _she thought; smiling softly at the beautiful woman in her bed.

Slipping beneath the sheets, Olivia snuggled up behind her, nuzzling against her ear. "Hey, Sleepyhead…" she whispered; causing the slumbering woman to rouse slightly.

"Ooh, your feet are cold…" Natalia groused, groggily.

"Cold feet, warm heart," Olivia murmured. She kissed Natalia's ear lightly.

Rubbing her eyes, Natalia turned toward Olivia, gently pressing her hand against Olivia's heart. "Very warm," she whispered. She burrowed into Olivia's body once again. "What time is it?" she asked; nestling her face in Olivia's chest.

"Almost time for me to take Em to school," Olivia reported; fingers tunneling through raven tresses.

"Why are you taking her? Did she miss the bus?" Natalia inquired; still only half conscious. "I'm sorry, Honey. I should've been up to help you."

Olivia reached down, tipping Natalia's chin. "No, Sweetheart, she didn't miss the bus…" she replied; searching fog-laden eyes. "She has that huge presentation board to take this morning. Y'know—the one for her Social Studies project? We didn't want her to struggle with it on the bus. Remember?"

"Yeah…" Natalia replied, woozily. "I remember. I jus… I forgot what day it is. Guess I'm not quite awake yet." A yawn punctuated her assertion.

"Well, I hope you didn't forget too much about what today is…" Olivia smiled; attempting to rouse Natalia with the poke of a finger in her side.

Natalia giggled, her eyes meeting Olivia's. "Of course, I haven't forgotten about our trip," she smiled. "You kept me up half the night, packing. I never realized how much crap one woman could need for a week's vacation," she laughed; sliding up in Olivia's arms to kiss her.

"You are _so_ not funny…" Olivia murmured against Natalia's lips.

"Then why are you smiling?"

Natalia's soft laugh warmed Olivia like the sunshine after a springtime rain shower. Gently rolling Natalia onto her back, she brushed their noses together. "I'm smiling because I love you," she whispered, kissing Natalia again.

"I could start and end every day with you saying that to me, and never get tired of hearing it," Natalia said, wistfully.

"Me too," Olivia agreed. "Though, I think hearing it in the evening would hold more meaning for me, personally."

"Why's that?" Natalia's face held a confused and curious expression.

"Because that would mean I made it through another whole day without screwing things up between us," Olivia answered, with a hint of humor in her tone. But Natalia knew there was something more to the comment.

The tips of Natalia's fingers brushed Olivia's cheek. "Even when you screw up, I'll still love you, Liv," she quietly reassured. "You don't have to be perfect, Honey. You just have to be perfect for me—and I love you exactly the way you are."

"Sweet-talker," Olivia playfully accused.

"Only with you." Natalia sealed her declaration with another kiss.

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—4:__00 p.m. Central Daylight Time_

The sweet memory of their morning made Olivia smile again, and she glanced at Natalia, who was snuggled up against her on the plane. Leaning toward her, she brushed her lips against Natalia's temple, as she pondered the ways in which their life had changed, virtually in the blink of an eye. Never in a million years would she have believed that within the span of a single hour, their world could be completely turned upside down. The fact that Natalia was sitting there beside her was a testament to the commitment they had made to one another that night outside the Beacon—a commitment to stay together, come what may…


	30. Chapter 9 Past & Present Collide Part II

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Marissa Spencer Randall, and Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena and Paulina Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Maggie Stone, Erica Kane, Jackson Montgomery, Alexander Cambias, Jr. and Sr., Zach Slater, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney.

Rights to the movie _Imagine Me & You_ are owned jointly by BBC Films, Twentieth Century Fox, and Cougar Films, Ltd. The children's book _The Mouse and the Motorcycle_ is copyrighted by HarperCollins. The television and book series

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, BBC Films, HarperCollins, or any other entity. Dialogue in these scenes is original, with the exception of portions of the 6.29.2009 conversation between Natalia and Blake. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Finally, this chapter weaves back and forth between the past and the present, as Olivia, Natalia, and Emma prepare for their trip to Martha's Vineyard, and also during the flight on the Lewis Jet. Additionally, there are a couple of occasions where there are, in essence, flashbacks within flashbacks. As such, I have included dates, times, and locations in an attempt to organize the flow of the scenes, and hopefully, avoid confusion. If ever there is a section that doesn't make sense, please don't hesitate to ask.

Rating: Chapter 9.2 is rated R for coarse language and sexual situations.

Hope you all enjoy the chapter…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.2 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—8:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Collecting her empty coffee mug and newspaper, Lena meticulously arranged the Adirondack chairs around the fire pit before heading toward the back door. Opening the door, she called to Sandy. "Do srodka," she said, instructing the dog to go inside.

Sandy was on her feet and inside the door like a shot. She trotted through the family room, up the step into kitchen, the telltale "click-click-click" of her toenails against the ceramic tile kitchen floor telling Lena it was time for a trim.

Bianca smiled at Lena as she entered the kitchen. "I'll call the groomer's on Monday," she said, reading Lena's mind.

Lena enjoyed a furtive smile. She had long-since stopped wondering how they managed that.

"Good run?" There was a bowl of freshly cut pineapple on the counter, and Bianca was busy folding egg whites into pancake batter.

"Always," Lena answered with a smile. She leaned over, kissing Bianca briefly. "Thank you," she said, lifting the paper and mug. "You spoil me." She set both items on the countertop.

Dropping the spatula against the side of the bowl, Bianca reached over, clutching the front of Lena's sweatshirt in her hand. The action garnered a dimpled grin, as she pulled Lena closer. "Spoiling you is my favorite part of being your wife," she declared, her voice low and sultry.

An eyebrow arched. "Your very favorite part?" Lena suggestively intoned.

Bianca laughed softly, as she wrapped her arms around Lena's neck. "Great sex is all a part of the spoiling process," she grinned.

"If that's the case, I'd like to be spoiled rotten, please," Lena teased.

"I think that could be arranged." Bianca sealed that declaration with a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

Lena exhaled a low groan, as Bianca pressed her against the kitchen counter. Her right hand tangled in raven locks, as her left arm reached around Bianca's waist, pulling her impossibly closer.

They were still lost in their kisses when Lena's mother, Paulina sauntered into the kitchen in search of her morning coffee. "Good morning, my Darlings," she mumbled with a yawn. Her slippered feet shuffled across the floor, as she trekked toward the coffeemaker.

They smiled into their kiss. "Morning, Mama," they said in unison, before breaking apart.

Lena kissed her mother's cheek. "Where's Alexander?" she inquired. Her step-father was usually up early enough to share the morning financials with her. "There's a report in this morning's _Journal_ I'm sure he'll be interested in reading."

"Oh, he'll be along soon," Paulina said, vaguely. Opening the cabinet door to the left of the sink, she retrieved her favorite coffee mug. She lifted the carafe, pouring a cup full of the steaming liquid.

"I picked up another pint of your favorite creamer, Mama," Bianca reported. Switching on the griddle, she returned to the abandoned bowl of pancake batter.

"Thank you, Darling." Paulina pulled a spoon from the drawer, and made her way to the refrigerator.

"You're up rather late this morning, Mama," Lena observed, as she picked up her travel mug, and stepped to the sink. She rinsed it out, before placing it in the dishwasher.

"Sometimes old bones just need a little extra rest," Paulina said, passively. She stirred her coffee, and set the spoon next to the coffeemaker, poised for her next cup.

"Oh, Mama, you're not old," Bianca gently dissented. She glanced at Lena. "Breakfast in thirty minutes."

Lena grinned, and mischievously popped a piece of pineapple into her mouth, moaning her approval of the flavor.

Bianca rolled her eyes, and shook her head, drawing a chuckle from Lena.

"I beg to differ, Darling," Paulina was saying to Bianca. "I may be young-at-heart, but I'm old of body," she said, humorously. Creamer added, she took her coffee to the kitchen table, and settled in with the Arts and Entertainment section of Lena's discarded newspaper. It was time for her dose of morning fluff.

"Are the girls up yet?" Lena snatched another piece of pineapple.

Bianca grinned. "Not a peep."

Ah, perfect," Lena declared. She was glad they were sleeping in, given how late they had been up the previous night. "I need a shower before we eat."

"Yeah, ya do." Bianca teasingly scrunched her nose.

"Hey, now!" Lena playfully swatted her wife's ass, as she feigned protest.

Bianca arched a seductive eyebrow. "You keep doing that, and I might have to join you."

Lena grinned mischievously. "You should join me anyway," she husked.

Breath catching in her chest at the suggestion, Bianca released a soft groan. She tipped her head toward Paulina—a silent message to Lena to mind her manners.

The newspaper crinkled in Paulina's hands. "Don't hesitate on my account," she said, casually. "The girls are down for the count. I'd take advantage, if I were you."

Laughing softly, Bianca blushed slightly.

"It's not like you weren't on your way there when I walked into the room," Paulina reasoned. In the five years she had shared with the two of them, they had never been able to keep their hands off one another.

"I'm in the middle of making breakfast," Bianca contended.

"I'll finish the pancakes," Pauline offered. "No sense in Alexander and I being the only ones to enjoy a little morning delight." She took pleasure in a devilish little grin, shielded by the newspaper.

Lena's mouth dropped open. "Mama!"

Bianca laughed at Lena's reaction. She leaned over, whispering "Now you know how I felt when I heard about my Mom and Uncle Jack." She had been mortified when her best friend Maggie told her about the ruckus coming from Erica and Jack's hotel room the night of her wedding to Lena. She later forgave them, though, when she learned they were celebrating their own engagement.

Tilting the top of her paper downward, Paulina glanced at her daughter over the edge. "What?" She feigned innocence. "I may be old, but I'm not dead yet," she said, understatedly.

Lena groaned, and Bianca laughed.

Paulina smiled fondly at her daughters, as she set her newspaper aside. Walking toward them, she gave Bianca's arm an affectionate squeeze. "Go with your wife," she encouraged. "I'll feed the girls, and keep your breakfast warm for you."

Bianca blushed again. "Thank you, Mama," she said, warmly. She kissed Paulina on the cheek.

"You're welcome, Darling," Paulina replied, turning her attention to their pancakes.

"Come on, you," Bianca practically growled. Her face wore a seductive expression, as she tugged on the sleeve of Lena's sweatshirt.

Amused, Paulina grinned. "Bananas or blueberries on the girls' pancakes?" she called out, as Bianca dragged Lena from the room.

"Bananas are their favorite," Bianca answered. And then Lena was kissing her, as they made their way toward the master bath.

Paulina smiled to herself. It made her heart soar to see how happy her girls were together. There had been a time in Lena's life when Paulina wondered if her daughter would ever know true happiness.

During their years at University, Paulina had thought Lena's friend and classmate Olivia Spencer would be the woman to make her daughter happy. Lena's life had taken such a dark turn in the years just prior to meeting Olivia, and despite anguishing circumstances, Lena seemed to brighten in the young woman's presence. Because of that, Paulina had been fond of Olivia from their first meeting, and was disappointed to realize Lena's friendship with Olivia would remain exactly that: a friendship.

Following University, their respective lives had taken disparate paths; though, they remained in close touch whenever possible. Some of Lena's choices over the years had been questionable, at best; self-destructive, at worst. An alliance with an unscrupulous man named Michael Cambias led to her taking part in criminal acts such as corporate espionage, corporate raiding, securities fraud, blackmail, extortion, grand theft, and countless others; the extent of which, Paulina thankfully would never know. Her daughter's downward spiral had been heartbreaking to witness; especially knowing what a warm and generous young woman she had been before she became ensnared in Michael's twisted web of lies, destruction, deceit, and betrayal.

As a result of her choices, Lena had suffered indescribable consequences. The unholy alliance began with the promise of an education—one from the esteemed Oxford University, in London. Lena had entered the alliance with the hope of making a new life for her mother—one far away from the dangerous political climate in Poland. One where there would never be concern for personal or financial security. And then it had all gone wrong, and Paulina nearly lost her only child.

It had been years before Paulina learned the truth: Lena's choices had been dictated by fear; by threats against Paulina's life. Finally, everything made sense. But her daughter was still struggling. She was lonely, and connected with no one, save her mother and Olivia.

And then Bianca Montgomery entered their lives—a function of one of Michael's schemes. She was Lena's intended mark in an attempted hostile takeover of Enchantment; the corporation owned by Bianca's mother, the illustrious Erica Kane. But the moment Lena met Bianca, everything in her life began to change. While the scheme progressed far enough that Lena risked losing Bianca, ultimately, Bianca had chosen to forgive her the betrayal. And finally, Lena had found her soul mate, and Paulina gained a second daughter. Now, six years later, the two of them were the picture of contentment, with a blissful marriage, two beautiful daughters, and flourishing careers. Paulina couldn't have been happier for them.

Though admittedly surprised to learn of Olivia's involvement with another woman, Paulina was profoundly happy for her, as well. Despite her disappointment regarding the lack of a romantic connection between Olivia and Lena way back when, Paulina had been pleased for Olivia when she learned of the young woman's relationship with Alex Cambias, Jr. He was a good man, much like his father; and irrefutably, the antithesis of his younger brother, Michael. Paulina felt, with absolute certainty, that Olivia's romance with Alex had been what saved her from becoming entangled in Michael's warped schemes. And despite the pain and anguish that followed Alex's untimely death, even when she learned it had all been a ruse, Paulina remained grateful to the man for the choices he had made to protect Olivia.

It had been several years since Paulina had seen Olivia—the last time had been when Olivia sought refuge with Bianca and Lena, just a few weeks after their wedding. Olivia's daughter Emma was barely more than a toddler back then, and given the information Olivia had divulged to her during that visit, she felt immense concern for the safety of both mother and daughter. And grateful to know that all had turned out well, Paulina was very much looking forward to seeing the two of them again.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—4:15 p.m. Central / 5:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Oftentimes, when past and present collide, the future is indelibly changed. And that change is seldom for the better. It was into such a volatile circumstance that Olivia's life had been launched in the moment she learned Alexander Cambias, Jr. was alive.

It had only taken a moment—a brief telephone conversation with Lena early that morning—to set the course for the inevitable collision of her joyous present with her ominous past. The announcement that Alex was anxious to see her had rattled her, in a place so deep that it actually startled her—she hadn't expected such a reaction. But her thoughts had been too focused on Natalia throughout the day, for the reality of seeing Alex again to truly sink in—until a half-hour into their flight, when Natalia asked how she was feeling about their impending reunion.

The innocent inquiry completely derailed Olivia's thoughts concerning Natalia, and forced her focus onto her own past—the choices and associated consequences, the happiness she felt deep down, knowing that he was alive, and the paradoxically unremitting sense of anger she felt toward him for what his choices had cost her. And now, as the engines of the Lewis jet propelled them through the clouds making its way northeast from Springfield to Martha's Vineyard, taking her into ever closer proximity with this inevitable collision, Olivia's thoughts drifted back to the day she finally told someone other than her sister Marissa and Paulina Kundera, the truth about her son…

_Wednesday, February 18, 2009… Olivia's Penthouse Suite, the Beacon_

There comes a time in life when one must choose to confront the ghosts of past; the ones that threaten to destroy the future. But how does one decide when this time is at hand? Sometimes such determinations come as a result of deliberate inner reflection, sometimes in response to life-changing experiences, whether they be good or bad, and sometimes, it comes from out of nowhere, catching one unawares. For Olivia Spencer, the decision was made in a moment of quiet utterance, and reinforced by the questioning expression in the eyes of the one woman she loved and respected more than anyone in her life…

"You love your girls, and I know you would protect them with your life…"

Averting those probing mahogany eyes, Olivia pulled away from Natalia, and stood up from the sofa. Shoving her hands into the pockets of her trousers, she sighed discontentedly.

She paced the floor for several minutes; Natalia's eyes tracking her every move, as she weighed her words carefully, before responding. And finally, meeting Natalia's gaze, Olivia spoke. "You're right, Natalia… I would protect my girls with my life," she readily conceded. "The problem is… I didn't do the same for my _son_…"

Natalia just sat there.

Stock still.

Staring at Olivia.

Waiting…

The air hung heavy and thick between them, the only sounds in the room being the syncopated rhythm of their breathing and the droplets of freezing rain, tapping against the windowpanes, as Natalia just stared at her; an amalgamation of confusion, curiosity, and concern registering in those dark expressive eyes.

Nervously, Olivia held Natalia's gaze; the index finger of her right hand tapping frantically against the faint scar that traveled the lush valley between her ample breasts—the scar that signified not only the presence of her borrowed heart, but also the birthing place of her deep and abiding love for the woman whose eyes remained locked on her own.

"Your _son_…" Natalia parroted; her voice soft and low, as if mulling the notion over in her mind. "Y-you… You… have a son…" she repeated, stumbling over her words, as she attempted to reconcile them with what she knew of Olivia's past.

"Yes…" Olivia quietly confirmed; unconsciously nibbling her lower lip. "I—I had… a son…"

"_Had_… as in past tense?" Natalia inquired, softly.

Olivia merely nodded her response, as she watched Natalia's body language and the expression in her eyes for any hint of reaction.

Natalia exhaled a heavy sigh; her lungs burning in her chest. "I have… so many questions, Olivia…" She sounded out of breath, as she stated the obvious. She regarded Olivia for a moment; her mouth opening and closing several times, as she chose a question, then changed her mind, and went searching for another.

Olivia halted the attempts at inquiry with the raising of one hand. "I know…" she sighed; lowering her head, as her eyes fluttered shut. "I'm sorry, Natalia… I… I didn't mean to just drop that on you," she quietly apologized; shoving her hands into the pockets of her trousers again. Though she didn't know why, that action always seemed to steady her. "I can only imagine what's going through your head right now, but…" she paused, taking in deep breath then, and looked up, meeting Natalia's gaze, as she continued, "I promise, when I'm finished, you'll have as many answers as I can give you."

She paused for a moment, searching for an appropriate way to word a crucial caveat. "Before I begin, though, I need you to understand that I can't tell you the entire story. Not because I don't trust you—I trust you completely," she was quick to clarify, "but because there are other people involved; people I care about. And I don't want to betray their trust. Can you understand that?" Her tone was tentative, and she prayed that Natalia would be accepting of the limitation.

Natalia nodded her head, indicating acceptance of Olivia's conditions. "I'm listening," she quietly assured, "whenever you're ready…"

Biting her lower lip, Olivia turned toward the window again; staring out across the snow-covered courtyard. "Y'know, until a few hours ago, I actually believed I had done a stellar job of protecting him, but now…" she sighed heavily; closing her eyes to stave off the tears. "If only I had known then what I know now…" The emphasis she placed on "then" and "now" spoke volumes with regard to the weight of the sorrow she carried within her heart.

The utterance of those words provided Natalia with one piece of crucial information: The "past tense" lilt of Olivia's previous statement did not mean that her child was no longer living, which is what she had most feared. But rather, it simply meant that he was not with his mother; a truth which, of course, Natalia was already aware.

Rising from the sofa, she approached Olivia; wrapping her arms around the hotelier from behind. "What is it that you know now, Honey?" she asked, quietly. Her chin came to rest against a strong, but haggard shoulder.

Olivia sank back, allowing her body to lean against Natalia's, as their temples rested together. "That Alex is alive…" she answered; her voice barely a strangled whisper.

"I don't understand, Olivia. What does Alex's death… or non-death, I guess… have to do with protecting your son?" Natalia inquired; gently prodding for more information.

Olivia exhaled a low, caustic laugh. "Absolutely nothing—at least not now." Her head was still spinning with the sheer weight of this news, and the morose implications of the choices she had made all those years ago. Choices that had been made out of fear and desperation, in the wake of Alex's untimely demise. "But seventeen years ago, his death changed my entire world…"

Realization dawned, and Natalia gasped, "Oh, my God. Alex was your Nicky…" she said, quietly. Their earlier conversation came rushing back to her, and the pieces fell into place. Deducting reasoning set in, and she surmised, "He was your son's father…"

Hot tears began a steady cascade down Olivia's cheeks at the utterance of her truth from Natalia's lips. "Yes…" she gulped; her voice a strangled whisper. "If only I had known…" she sobbed. "If I had known he was alive, I—I would have made such different choices…"

"Hey…" Natalia summoned; gently coaxing Olivia to turn in her arms. She tipped Olivia's chin, meeting dark jade, and gently swiped at the tears that fell from therein. "Whatever your choices, I know you made the best ones possible, given the circumstances as you knew them."

Nodding her head absently, Olivia sniffed back tears; but those words were of little comfort, as she collapsed into Natalia's embrace.

Natalia led her away from the window, settling them on the sofa. Gently, she stroked chestnut locks from Olivia's face. "Maybe we could start slowly, y'know. Ease into things," she suggested. "Tell me how you first met Alex," she coaxed.

Again, Olivia sniffed and nodded. "I met Alex when I worked for his father Alexander, at their family Estate," she explained. The fact that she had been a commis, meaning a Chef's apprentice, and then a Sous-Chef, in his kitchen wasn't germane to the conversation. "Lena was actually the reason I landed the job."

She smiled fondly through her tears, as she remembered those early days with Lena, whom she had met during their first year at Oxford. Lena had bounded into class one morning, chattering about an opening for a Chef's apprentice at the Cambias Estate where she was living, and encouraged Olivia to apply. The fact that Olivia was a kitchen hazard, at best, seemed unimportant to her.

Lena Kundera was certain of two things: One, Olivia needed to earn a steady income to cover her tuition, and also be able to send money home to Marissa, who was taking care of their little brother, Sam. And two, she was wildly attracted to Olivia, and the idea of having her under the same roof was quite appealing—a fact that she would reveal to Olivia over a bottle of expensive whiskey one night, after a particularly ugly run-in with Michael Cambias; the man who basically controlled Lena's life. And with those factors in mind, she had waged her battle. "Come on, Spencer," Lena had prodded; refusing to take "no" for an answer. "I know you need the money—and you can save a fortune by not having to live in the dorms. It's the perfect solution."

The perfectly waged argument held water, and so with Olivia's blessing, Lena had turned on the charm, and it was within the course of thirty minutes that, despite any formal training or true interest in the culinary arts whatsoever, Olivia had been offered the position as Chef's apprentice. A twist of fate, or perhaps more appropriately, the machinations of one completely irresistible Hot Polish Fox named Lena Kundera, had forever altered the course of Olivia's life. She would learn at the hands of one of the most renowned Chef's in all of Europe, and fall in love with the man who would father her firstborn son.

"Did she work for him, too?" Natalia was saying, in an attempt to prod her along.

Olivia shook her head back and forth. She looked so vulnerable, like a small child, and Natalia felt an overwhelming need to protect her.

"No… she didn't work for Alexander. She was involved in this jacked up business arrangement with Alex's younger brother, Michael, at the time, but… that's another story," Olivia said, dismissively. "Anyway, Lena and I attended Oxford together. We were on the rowing team, of all things…" She laughed, realizing how strange that seemed to her now. But the laughter was good for her state of mind. "And we collaborated on our Masters' theses, because we were both analyzing the inner workings of Cambias Industries…"

"You, uh… you went to school at Oxford?" Natalia said; attempting to wrap her mind the fact that she was involved with someone who had been schooled at such a prestigious University. "You mean like… London, Oxford?"

Olivia smiled, and exhaled a soft laugh. "Yes, I mean like London, Oxford. The Cambias Estate is near London, and I lived there for several years, working for Alexander while I finished my Bachelors and MBA."

"Wow, I had no idea…" Natalia was clearly impressed.

"It's really not that big a deal," Olivia said, offhandedly.

Natalia tipped Olivia's chin, forcing eye contact. "Well, I think it is," she declared. "But we can debate your brilliance…" she kissed her lightly, "later. Right now, I wanna hear more about Alex."

"Alex was…" Olivia took a moment to mentally classify his meaning in her life, "I guess I would say he was my first love. That fits. Like I said, he was my Nicky. But it was different, in the sense that I wasn't a sixteen-year-old love-struck girl—I was a twenty-one year old woman," she explained. "It sounds almost pathetic, admitting that I didn't experience my first love until I was twenty-one, but…"

"Olivia, it's not—" Natalia attempted to disagree, but Olivia cut her off with a single raised finger.

"Don't. Okay?" Olivia requested. "Please, let me finish."

Natalia nodded her acquiescence.

"But… I didn't trust men. After what happened with Jeffrey, I—I didn't… I didn't know how to act around them. My mother said I asked for it—that the way I looked, the way I dressed and acted, caused Jeffrey to do what he did. So I was afraid to do anything around men, for nearly five years. And then I met Alex, and everything changed…"

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—4:15 p.m. Central / 5:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Natalia wasn't concerned about anything happening between Olivia and Alex once they were reunited, because Olivia had more than proven her devotion over the past two months. Rather, her concern was for Olivia, and the added stress their impending reunion might cause Olivia's heart. After all, she had already caused Olivia enough stress, all on her own...

As she cuddled next to Olivia on the jet, Natalia, too, ruminated on the collision of her past and present—the consequences of her choices closing in on her; closing in on _them_. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. She wanted to rewind the hands of time… But she was no longer a child. And adults didn't get "do-overs". They simply had to learn to live with the consequences of their choices—disastrous as they may seem. She cursed herself, as she remembered the worrisome tone in Olivia's voice when she returned home from taking Emma to school that morning…

_Friday, April 24, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—9:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_

"Olivia!" Natalia snapped; attempting to corner the hotelier's attention. She tried not to sound angry, but Olivia was ranting. They had been arguing about her concerns regarding Natalia's health since the moment Olivia returned from dropping Emma off at school that morning. She had found Natalia kneeling on the bathroom floor, vomiting.

"No, Natalia. You need to listen to me. You've been exhausted. Listless even. For weeks." She emphasized the expansive length of time, and her concern deepened. "And now you tell me you've been feeling dizzy and faint… I still can't believe you didn't tell me about that before now… I should be pissed at you for not telling me; but right now, I'm too damned busy being worried." She sounded frantic.

"Olivia, I'm not sick," Natalia insisted. "I'm fine!"

"You're not fine, Natalia," Olivia argued. "A woman who's _fine_, doesn't vomit her guts out before she even has breakfast!"

"If you would just shut up, and listen to me…"

"Oh, what? _Now_ you wanna talk?" Olivia howled. "Now you wanna tell me how shitty you've been feeling?"

Natalia growled in frustration. "You are so damned stubborn sometimes!"

"No more so than you, Sweetheart," Olivia countered. "And I'm not giving in. Not this time," she vehemently declared. "Not when I know there's something wrong."

"There's nothing wrong, Olivia," Natalia maintained, attempting to hold her temper. Wrong wasn't exactly the word she would use, anyway.

"Bullshit," Olivia snapped. "If it were just that you're tired all the time, I would let it go for now. Chalk it up to too many late nights. But you're nauseated this morning; you say you don't have the flu, and you swear you're not nervous about this trip, so what am I supposed to think? Have you been feeling nauseated all this time, too?"

The dearth of response from Natalia provided an answer that Olivia didn't like. "You have—haven't you?" she sighed. "I'm worried sick about you, Natalia, and I think we should go see Rick right now, because I need you, and… I can't bear the thought of anything…" Olivia rambled; tears flooding her eyes.

"Olivia…" Natalia attempted again. Gently, she touched the hotelier's arm; the desperation and fear in her dark eyes willing her to stop. "Look at me… Listen…"

Olivia stopped mid-sentence; fighting back the tears that threatened to spill, as she waited for Natalia to speak.

"We don't need to go see Rick," Natalia declared; eyes searching Olivia's. "I'm pretty sure I already know what's wrong…" She sounded sad, almost defeated; and most of all, scared.

Olivia's breath caught in her chest. "What?" she exhaled; fear rising inside her.

Natalia drew in a deep breath; closing her eyes, as she gathered the courage to answer.

"Natalia, you're scaring me…" Olivia nearly whimpered, when no response was forthcoming.

Finally releasing the breath from her lungs, Natalia grasped Olivia's hands in her own. "I think… Umm… I think I'm…" she stammered; nearly gasping for air, "I'm… pregnant…"

With the breathless uttering of two words, just three little syllables, their entire universe had been forever altered. And as if someone had punched her in the gut, every last bit of air was forced from Olivia's lungs, leaving her gasping for breath…

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—5:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Scurrying about the kitchen of their beach cottage, Bianca fussed incessantly as she chopped, minced, and diced every conceivable vegetable and herb Lena could even fathom existed. She acted as though she were preparing dinner for the Queen, rather than Lena's old college friend and her family.

"How long have the filets been marinating? They need at least twelve hours to ensure proper flavor. Do you remember what time I put them in this morning?" She quartered a carrot, and dropped the pieces into the colander in the sink. "Did you check on the grill? Are the coals on schedule?" She glanced up at Lena expectantly, after her round of rapid-fire questions.

Lena offered a slow, dimpled smile in response. Watching her wife get worked up like this simply amused her. "Did you really just ask me if the coals were on schedule?" She chuckled. "You're preparing dinner, not checking their arrival time," she teased.

Bianca made a face at her, and continued chopping the carrots on the cutting board. "The potatoes should have been on the grill thirty minutes ago." She had long-since cleaned them, poked them, brushed them in a light coating of vegetable oil to ensure that crispy, crusty goodness in the skin, sprinkled them with kosher salt, and wrapped them in tinfoil to ready them for the grill. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she wiped tiny beads of perspiration from her forehead with the back of her hand. She hated being behind schedule; especially with something this important. "They'll never be ready in time."

"I guess we'll be eating a little bit later then, won't we?" Lena observed, casually.

Glancing up at her, Bianca stifled a grin. "You're about as funny as Olivia," she said, dryly.

"I take it that's not very funny," Lena bantered.

"What do you think?" Bianca arched that trademark eyebrow, and Lena laughed.

Diligent hands made quick work of the remainder of the carrots, and then Bianca was busily rinsing them. She had already finished the chopping the zucchini, summer squash, and onion, minced the fresh garlic, and diced the fresh oregano, basil, and sage. "Baby, would you hand me the olive oil and pepper?"

Lena rose from the stool at the breakfast bar, and walked toward the refrigerator. Reaching above, she opened the cabinet, to retrieve the bottle of oil. "Do you want the pure or the extra virgin?"

"The extra virgin," Bianca answered. She quickly arranged a large sheet of heavy duty tinfoil into a makeshift tray by turning the edges upward, and dropped the mixture of freshly rinsed vegetables inside.

Grabbing the requested bottle, Lena closed the cabinet door, and reached for the pepper mill on the back of the stove. She sidled up behind Bianca, setting the items on the kitchen counter, as she stealthily wrapped her arms around her wife's waist.

Pressing into her backside, Lena nipped at Bianca's ear. "This oil is the only thing virgin around here anymore," she murmured, as her right hand slipped beneath Bianca's blue-and-white Pine Valley University t-shirt. The color was faded from years of wear, but those same years had made the material softer, more pliant, and thus, it had become one of Bianca's favorite t-shirts.

Bianca groaned at the contact; then giggled at Lena's comment. "You sound like that dirty-minded Englishman in _Imagine Me & You_." They had first viewed the lesbian film at Festival Del Mar—the annual gay pride festival in Ibiza, Spain, where they spent the latter part of their honeymoon. There were many gay and lesbian films that premiered during the festival, but this was the only one considered a theatrical release rather than an "indie film," and it had quickly become a favorite.

Somehow, Bianca had managed to get an advanced copy of it on DVD for Lena's birthday, before it was even released in theatres. Nearly five years later, she still had yet to reveal exactly how; but Lena surmised that her mother-in-law, the infamous Erica Kane, had somehow been involved.

"Are you complaining?" Lena queried, as her warm mouth slowly trekked along the taut cord of muscles in Bianca's neck.

"Hardly," Bianca purred. "Especially not if you keep this up." She tilted her head to allow Lena better access, and groaned again when a wandering hand found her right breast; squeezing lightly.

"You want more, don't you?" Lena's voice was knowingly seductive. Her left hand moved lower, brushing against the front of Bianca's jeans. She always used her left hand when she touched Bianca from this position.

"You know I do." Bianca growled, as Lena's hand applied just the right pressure in exactly the right place. She swallowed her wife's guttural response with a deep probing kiss.

"Do we have time?" Lena's voice was low, and raspy with want.

"No." Bianca's response was firm; but she sounded disappointed. "That's why we made time this morning." She grinned devilishly, as she recalled their early-morning lovemaking. Thank God both of their girls were good about sleeping in!

"Well, I want to make time again," Lena challenged; a seductive lilt to her accented tone. Her open mouth was pressed against Bianca's pulse point now, as her fingers probed, ever so gently.

Bianca groaned, and reluctantly forced a little distance between them. She turned toward Lena. "Grill. Now." She playfully snapped her fingers, and pointed toward the patio door.

"Damn," Lena groused. She turned toward the door, only to have Bianca catch her arm, and pull her back.

Their bodies were pressed together, and Bianca's dark eyes held the familiar flash of mischief. "You. Me. Jacuzzi. Later." She punctuated each word with slow, deliberate tongue kisses.

Lena produced a dimpled smile. "Perfect," was her one-word response. She kissed Bianca again.

"Potatoes," Bianca murmured, grinning against Lena's lips.

"Right…" Lena chuckled into their kiss. One last quick kiss, and she picked up the pan of foil-wrapped potatoes, and headed toward the back door. "You put the filets in the marinade around six thirty this morning, by the way," she called back to her wife, as she sauntered out onto the deck to check the readiness of the coals. She glanced at her watch: Five forty-five. "You should pull them out of the refrigerator in an hour, if you want them on the grill by seven thirty."

"Love you, Babe!"

Lena poked her head back in the door. "That's because you're a smart woman," she teased.

"Go check your coals," Bianca directed, with a dismissive wave of her hand. Her tone was wry; but she couldn't stop the smile that tickled the corners of her mouth. She blew Lena a kiss, and turned her attention back to her vegetables.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—4:30 p.m. Central / 5:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Sinking further into the sofa, Natalia felt the emotion rising up in her chest as she remembered the sound of Olivia's breath, violently expunging itself from her lungs. Her face had been ashen, as though the very life had been yanked from her body, and even now, more than seven hours later, Natalia could still hear Olivia's labored gasps for air. She had wanted desperately to reach out for Olivia, but her body was anesthetized, and she couldn't move. She could barely breathe, herself; the weight of her confession pressed so heavily on her chest.

Even now, she could feel that pressure on her chest, and tears of regret pooled in those dark, expressive eyes, as she remembered the events that followed her confession…

_Friday, April 24, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—9:40 a.m. Central Daylight Time_

Two simple words. _I'm pregnant_. They sent Olivia's mind reeling; and Natalia's entire world into a familiar and unwelcome tailspin. It was one thing to suspect it; and something entirely different to lend voice to her suspicion.

Olivia stared at her blankly, her mouth opening and closing several times; yet nothing came out, as her brain attempted to process both content and meaning. Finally finding her voice, she uttered just one word. "Pregnant." It was both statement and question. Her face wore a veil of ever-evolving emotions: shock, bewilderment, dismay, and most poignantly, fear.

Natalia simply nodded her head.

Olivia bit her upper lip, as she began to process on a deeper level. "That's… just… No—," she said; shaking her head in adamant denial. "No, Natalia. There's just… it's not possible."

"I'm sorry, Olivia." Natalia's voice was brimming with repentance. She had never felt so ashamed in her life—even when she learned she was pregnant with Rafe. Back then it could be chalked up to teenaged naiveté—sex wasn't something that was discussed in her household, and she hadn't known she could get pregnant the first time. Now it was just plain adult stupidity—she knew, all too well, the consequences of sex, and she chose to sleep with Frank anyway. The only similarity the two events had in common, aside from the possibility of a second pregnancy, was the fact that each of those sexual encounters had been prompted by fear.

With Nicky, it had been the fear of losing him; of losing that sense of being loved and of belonging to someone. And with Frank, it had been the fear of her growing desire to be loved by, and to belong to Olivia. It was the fear of feelings that were growing like wildfire; burning into her heart and body, images of Olivia and the feelings and desires that she dare not indulge.

"There's no reason to be sorry, Natalia, because there's no way you're pregnant," Olivia insisted. "You would've… I would've notice—"

Natalia reached out, halting Olivia's words with the placement of a finger on the hotelier's lips. "Stop, okay?" She sighed, creating a pause. "I don't wanna believe it either, Olivia," she admitted, when she finally spoke again, "but it makes sense now, when I piece everything together.

"What do you mean?"

"You know how tired I've been. I feel drained all the time. I've been cranky, moody even, and forgetful." She chuckled a little, but there was no humor in it. "And I wasn't feeling well yesterday morning when I went to pick up your Armani suit from the cleaners. I ran into Blake…" She remembered Blake's voice saying, "If I didn't know you were with Olivia, I'd probably say you were pregnant." God, those were the ugliest words she had ever heard. She had immediately stuffed them down, forcing them to submit to her urgent need for denial. Just thinking about Blake's postulation made her want to vomit again.

"Whoa, wait a minute," Olivia interrupted; again, not liking what she was hearing. "Why did you go out to pick up my suit when you weren't feeling well?" Anything to give her a moment to process what Natalia had just told her.

"Because you said you needed it for our trip," Natalia answered; shrugging her shoulders.

"Well, you should've asked one of the staff to do that," Olivia said, insistently.

"Oh, that is so not the point!" Natalia huffed; frustrated that their conversation wasn't getting her anywhere.

"Maybe not, but… I don't want you running menial errands for me—especially when you're not feeling well. We have an entire staff of people at our beck and call," Olivia argued. And then she stopped, and her expression changed to one of realization. "Wait a minute. You've suspected this since yesterday, and you didn't say anything?" She begged the question with her tone.

Natalia nodded, sheepishly. In an attempt to deter the swirl of emotions inside of her, she suddenly found her feet quite interesting.

"Oh, my God, that's why you were so edgy and distracted during dinner last night," Olivia reasoned aloud.

"I just… You were just so happy. Laughing, chatting, making plans. I just wanted to enjoy that time with you. I didn't want to ruin our evening," Natalia said, softly, her fingers twisting nervously in front of her. "You asked if I was okay, and… Oh, God, Liv, I was freaking out inside. But I couldn't tell you. Not then." Tears collected in her eyes. "I don't even wanna be telling you this now."

Olivia drew her close. "Look at me, Natalia," she quietly coaxed, tipping Natalia's chin.

Tearstained eyes reluctantly met Olivia's, and Natalia's lower lip began to quiver.

"You need to listen to me, okay?" Olivia's voice was calm and even. "Even if this is true, you won't have ruined anything, Sweetheart," she softly reassured. "This is just a really… I'm just surprised, is all…"

"Obviously not pleasantly so," Natalia accused. She hadn't meant to sound so harsh.

"I didn't say that, Natalia." Olivia hoped she didn't sound defensive.

"Well, you didn't say you were happy, either…"

"Sweetheart, I…" Olivia sighed, and searched for words. She reached out, taking Natalia's hands into her own. "It's not that I'm unhappy about this. It's just, well… right now I'm just a little stunned, is all." She sounded overwhelmed, but not angry or upset like Natalia had expected. "I mean, it's not like either of us was expecting this, y'know? And besides, we're not even certain it's really true," she reasoned. She needed to grab onto a little hope, somewhere.

When Natalia realized how harsh she had sounded, she was immediately remorseful. "Oh, God, I'm sorry, Liv," she cried. She pulled Olivia closer; clinging to her. "I didn't mean that. I really didn't. I—I'm just so scared of losing you…" Tears streamed down her cheeks, soaking into Olivia's shirt.

Olivia held her close, rocking her gently. "Oh, Honey, why would you ever think you're going to lose me…" She kissed Natalia's temple, soothingly.

It was more an inner thought spoken aloud, than an actual question; but Natalia answered anyway. The obvious answer was that this was Frank's child, and she was afraid Olivia couldn't, or wouldn't, live with a constant reminder of Natalia's self-proclaimed betrayal. But the answer that sprang from her mouth was something very different. "Well, you just… you didn't seem very receptive when I told you I wanted to have more children with you, and I thought…"

"You thought what, Sweetheart?" Olivia gently prodded.

Natalia bit her bottom lip to stave off more tears. "I thought this might be a deal-breaker…"

Releasing her hold on Natalia's body, Olivia moved back, meeting her gaze. The expression in her eyes was one of raw determination. "You listen to me, Natalia. The only way this would be a deal-breaker, is if you were to leave me for Frank," she said, forthrightly. It was what she had feared the most from the moment she first pushed Frank to date Natalia. And now, standing there on the precipice of that possibility, the utterance of those words felt like a knife stabbing her in the gut, and twisting.

She fought hard to keep that clutching fear from reflecting in her eyes; but Natalia knew her far too well. Little comments, here and there, had been adding up for her as the weeks passed, and now, the expression in Olivia's eyes cinched the deal—Olivia had been afraid of Natalia leaving her all along. She tucked that knowledge away, rather than confronting Olivia with it—she knew it would be better coming from Olivia, when she was finally ready. Instead, she dealt directly with the statement Olivia had made. "I've never felt this kind of uncertainty, Olivia. Not in my entire life," Natalia said, bluntly. "But the one thing I'm completely certain of is that I would never leave you—especially not for Frank; and definitely not because of this baby."

"You sound as though you already know it's true," Olivia observed. "We uh, we need a test, y'know, to be sure."

"I, umm… I picked one up at the pharmacy on my way back from the dry cleaners," Natalia reported.

"Oh," Olivia exhaled, bewildered. "Have you already taken it?" She looked anxious.

"No—" Natalia shook her head. "But I have no doubt what the results will be."

The air hung heavy between them, and Olivia bit her bottom lip, subconsciously. "Maybe you should—"

Natalia was nodding her agreement before Olivia even finished the statement. She squeezed Olivia's hand; the expression in those tearstained eyes was pained as she slowly released her grasp. And her feet felt like lead as she stepped toward the master bath.

Bending down, she retrieved the test from beneath the sink, where she had stashed it the afternoon prior. She fidgeted with the box, making several failed attempts at opening it. And then she felt Olivia's hand touching hers; steadying her.

She glanced up, meeting the compassion in Olivia's jade eyes.

Wordlessly wrapping one arm around Natalia's waist from behind, Olivia kissed her temple. She nuzzled against Natalia's cheek then, whispering, "You don't have to do this alone."

Natalia instinctively knew Olivia was talking about far more than just the test. Her eyes filled with tears again, as she caught their reflection in the mirror. They looked so perfect together; Olivia's face nuzzled so intimately against her own.

Jade eyes locking on mahogany pools that shimmered with worry, Olivia gently removed the box from shaky hands, as she released Natalia from her hold. She fumbled with the box, opening it with only slightly less resistance than Natalia had been experiencing.

Pulling the testing stick out, she handed it to Natalia. Their fingers brushed together in the transfer, and both of them bristled, slightly. For the first time ever, there was genuine fear in their touch; but thankfully, they still felt the love that flowed beneath it.

Olivia dropped down onto the edge of the bathtub, and opened the instruction pamphlet. She sighed heavily, an attempt to ease her tension, as she began to read.

Not knowing what else to do, Natalia nervously sat down next to her. The testing stick felt as dangerous as a stick of ignited dynamite between her fingers, and she regarded it as a perilous enemy. Chewing her bottom lip, her fingers absentmindedly fidgeted with it; until Olivia reached over, gently grasping her hand.

She didn't have to say anything. Natalia understood the meaning behind the silent gesture.

When she finished reading, Olivia turned toward Natalia; who regarded her with nervous expectancy. She explained the necessary procedures to ensure an accurate reading; and with Natalia's assurance that she understood, Olivia stood up from the bathtub's edge. Then, reaching out, she claimed Natalia's hand, pulling her to her feet.

"I'll be right here, okay?" Olivia quietly reassured.

Natalia's eyes darted about; her expression more than a bit discomfited. And Olivia laughed softly in response. "I didn't mean that quite so literally," she clarified. "I meant that I'll be—" She gestured toward Natalia's bedroom.

Blushing profusely, Natalia's gaze dropped to the object in her hand. "Sorry, I don't know what I was thinking," she said, sheepishly, before Olivia even finished her sentence. "I know what you meant." She felt incredibly embarrassed.

Olivia fished her Blackberry from the pocket of her jeans, and set the timer for five minutes. "Press this button to start the timer," she instructed, pointing to the black square with the silver edges in the center of the device. It was her way of easing Natalia's discomfiture. "I'll be right outside, whenever you're ready." She left it up to Natalia to determine the timing of whatever happened next.

Natalia nodded her assent, and accepted the device from Olivia's hand. "Thank you," she said, quietly.

Stepping closer, Olivia gently cupped Natalia's face in her hands. "However this turns out, just know that I love you, okay?"

Delivered on a whisper, Olivia's words stirred Natalia's tattered emotions, and tears began anew.

Pulling Natalia flush against her own body, Olivia held her close. She made soft shushing noises, and whispered quiet reassurances until the tears began to subside; but not once did she minimize Natalia's feelings. She understood, all too well, how it felt to be scared about an unwanted pregnancy—though personally, she couldn't imagine not wanting a child that belonged to Natalia, regardless of how that child came into existence.

But that was neither here nor there in the moment. First, they needed to be certain there was even a child to consider. Gently, she eased Natalia from her body, keeping a firm hold on her biceps, as she locked onto her gaze. They spoke in silent conversation, as they often did, and then wiping tears away with the pads of her thumbs, Olivia leaned in, kissing Natalia tenderly. It was the only communication they needed before Olivia stepped out of the bathroom to wait.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—5:45 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Charcoal or wood fires were Lena's preferences for grilling. And she loved the custom-built dual-option grill that had been part of her wedding gift from Bianca. But on days such as this, when her wife was flitting around, fussing about the timing of a meal, she longed for the quick ease of grilling with gas.

Checking on the coals, she was thankful to find that they were ready. Bianca would have a conniption if Lena returned to that kitchen and the potatoes weren't on the grill. Lena would gladly deal with the little fits and the need for meticulousness though. It meant that their guests were important to Bianca. For rarely did she get anxious about the timing of a meal, or anything else regarding company for that matter, when that wasn't the case. It made Lena feel good to know Bianca had attached the same sense of importance to this visit, as had she. This was going to be a great weekend, she mused.

Grinning, Lena reached into the pan she had carried from the kitchen, and lifted the potatoes out two at a time, positioning them near the back of the grill. Sheltered from the ocean breeze, they would cook more quickly there, Lena reasoned.

Turning toward the door, she made the mistake of glancing across the deck. A wide array of toys—both children's and dog's—were scattered about. Again. Sometimes she wondered how two little children and one Cocker Spaniel could manage to make so many messes. She smiled to herself, as her eyes dropped to her abdomen. And pressing her hand firmly against it, she wondered whether those messes would increase exponentially with the addition of their third child. They had thirty two weeks to go before they would find out, and she was simply giddy with anticipation.

A quick glance down the stairs revealed Jordan's bicycle, tipped over in the center of the mid-level deck. How the child always managed to tip over a bicycle with training wheels still baffled her; but that was her Little One. Nothing the child did ever ceased to amaze Lena.

Alex's ladybug scooter had been abandoned nearby, telling her that her girls had been hard at play, together. She shook her head and grinned. Had anyone told her six years ago that she would be this happy living in a world filled with inflatable bounce 'n slides, ladybug scooters, doll houses, and Lego pieces that seemed to multiply like rabbits and always be underfoot, she would have laughed in their face and promptly called them a fool. She had never been happier to be wrong, and that realization was not lost on her, as she unlatched the gate, and bounded down the stairs to store the riding toys beneath the upper deck where they belonged.

Reaching the upper deck again, she gathered random Mega Bloks, a Disney Princesses beach ball, a half-chewed bone, an empty sand pail and two shovels, their volleyball, two squeaky toys—a yellow ostrich called "Ossie" and the pink football, a fire truck, a pair of blue Princess Jasmine dress-up heels, and an inexplicably liberated Barbie Doll head, and dropped them in the appropriate boxes near the sliding glass door that led to their bedroom.

Thinking herself satisfied with the appearance, Lena finally headed toward the family room door; but before she made it inside, she just simply couldn't resist walking over, rearranging the Adirondack chairs around the fire pit for the third time that day. And then she laughed at herself—sometimes she was as bad as her wife.

Popping in through the family room door, she found Bianca basting the vegetables with a mixture of olive oil, minced garlic, and pepper. "Potatoes are on the grill," she announced, before her wife could even ask.

Bianca glanced up from her work, and smiled. "Thank you," she said, appreciatively. "These will be ready to go on in about thirty minutes." She tore off another sheet of tinfoil.

Lena reached over, snatching a raw carrot before Bianca could tent them with the foil. Bianca was about to protest, when Lena released a satisfied moan. "The seasoning is perfect," she praised.

Unable to resist knowing for herself, Bianca reached in, procuring a sample. She tasted it, and agreed. "Oooh, you're right. I think I'll use this blend more often," she decided. Satisfied, she tented the foil over the veggies then, pressing the sides together firmly to create a sealed pouch.

"Sounds good to me," Lena agreed. She sat down on the barstool, and propped her chin in her upturned palm; watching Bianca work. "Have I told you lately, how much I love your cooking?"

"You're just happy I'm not burning your dinner anymore," Bianca teased.

"What are you talking about, Sweetheart?" Lena said, rhetorically. "Your cooking is wonderful."

Chuckling, Bianca replied, "Well, I wouldn't go that far. But it's a damn sight better than it was five years ago. I'll give you that." She wiped her hands on a blue gingham kitchen towel, and tossed it on the counter.

Memories of charred meats, blaring smoke alarms, overcooked vegetables, chewy pasta, and a sobbing wife, made Lena grin. "Yes, it's definitely better than five years ago," she readily agreed.

Bianca laughed. She knew exactly what Lena was thinking. "Let's just hope tonight's dinner is nothing like any of those." She sounded more than a bit nervous about the prospect of failure. Using the tongs as a means of distraction, she flipped the filets over in the marinade.

Sliding off of her barstool, Lena rounded the breakfast bar, and pulled Bianca into her arms. "Just relax, okay?" She soothed her wife with a light kiss. "Everything will be perfect."

"I can't just relax," Bianca resisted. "Olivia is an accomplished Chef. I can't serve anything that's less than perfect."

"She's not coming here to critique your cooking skills, Sweetheart."

Grinning, Bianca agreed. "No, she sure isn't."

Lena understood the tacit message. "She's bringing her girlfriend to meet us," she said, emphasizing the gender of Olivia's partner. She paused in wonder. "I still can't believe she's with a woman. Wonders never cease."

"Still sorry you missed out on her?" Bianca teased, remembering Lena's candid recounting of how smokin'-hot Olivia Spencer had shot her down cold during their college years.

Dark eyes flickered with passion as Lena searched Bianca's face. "I have everything I've ever needed or wanted, right here," she said, softly.

Casually, Bianca draped her arms around Lena's neck, earning a dimpled smile from her wife. Her eyes twinkled with mischief, and she leaned in, kissing Lena passionately. "I don't care how late dinner ends up being," she murmured, her voice low and sultry, as she brushed her mouth against Lena's, "you are so getting some right now…" She nipped Lena's bottom lip, extracting a low groan.

"Where are the girls?" Lena husked. As was always the case, her body was instantly responsive to her wife's advances, and she was more than ready to go.

"They're with Grandma and Grandpa," Bianca answered, amid a sultry kiss.

"God, I love my Mother." Delivered on a groan, Lena tangled her fingers in Bianca's hair, as she pushed her against the wall.

Moaning her wholehearted agreement, the fingers of Bianca's right hand made quick work of the fly on Lena's jeans, as she simultaneously glanced at her watch over Lena's shoulder. "We have forty five minutes," she reported, breathlessly; recalling Paulina's promise to be home with the girls by six forty-five. "Let's make the most of it..."

Lena moaned her approval into Bianca's mouth. "You'll get no arguments from me." Declared on a growl, kisses continued as she began moving Bianca backwards, making their way toward the bedroom.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—4:45 p.m. Central / 5:45 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Natalia was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of giggling. A casual glance across the cabin found Emma curled up in an easy chair, reading the Beverly Cleary classic, _The Mouse and the Motorcycle_. It had been a favorite of Natalia's as a child, and one of the few books she had taken with her when she left home. Remembering how she had read it to Rafe when he was a little boy, she might have turned sentimental, had she not been distracted by the image of Emma in that chair. For the first time, she took a moment to not only observe the room, but to consider the mechanics. The place looked like someone's living room; except that it was a living room with wings. It felt almost surreal, and Natalia had a passing thought about whether or not the furniture was somehow bolted down. It was, of course—it was silly of her to even wonder. But distraction was bliss at the moment, and she would take any she could find.

Standing at the wet bar, Natalia poured another bottle of water into a glass of ice, and took a long gulp. The more time she spent ruminating over their long, arduous morning, the more unsettled she felt. And now, her stomach was literally in knots. Olivia's calming presence, her kindness and uncharacteristic show of patience throughout the day had only served to make Natalia feel worse, instead of better. And she felt an overwhelming sense of guilt for every moment of anguish her own poor choices had caused, for both of them; but especially for the woman she loved.

Setting the half-empty glass on the table, she dropped down into the chair with a heavy sigh. Her head was throbbing, and she felt as though it might explode. Leaning her elbows on the table, she rubbed her temples; an effort to assuage the pain. But her efforts were in vain. She took another drink of the water, and forced back tears, as her thoughts turned back to Olivia—she was worried sick about her. The emotions stirred by her impending reunion with Alex were obviously weighing on the hotelier's mind—she had barely spoken since their flight began, and she seemed to be growing increasingly more tense, the closer they came to their destination. And Natalia's plight had only served to add to that rising tension…

_Friday, April 24, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time_

Inside the bathroom, Natalia slumped down on the edge of the bathtub, and eyed the testing stick with disdain. She could hear Olivia, anxiously pacing the floor outside the master bath. She knew she needed to act quickly—to end the tension caused by the unknown, for both their sakes. But she felt completely anesthetized; unable to make her body move.

Ten minutes ticked by. Natalia's heart rate increased, as she contemplated the stick.

Then, fifteen. Beads of perspiration collected on her brow.

Twenty minutes. Finally, she reached toward the stick. Her stomach began to churn, and she thought she might vomit again. As if she had been burned, instinctually, she recoiled; burying her face in her hands. Feverishly, she began to pray; seeking absolution for her sin, and begging God for this nightmare to be nothing more than a fleeting bad dream.

Olivia had long-since stopped her pacing—it wasn't doing either of them any good anyway, and she was certain the carpeting was thankful for the reprieve. Instead, she sat on Natalia's bed, staring at the familiar pictures on the nightstand; her fingertips taping nervously against the faint scar in the center of her chest. She had a fleeting thought: a wish that Gus had gotten Natalia pregnant again before he died. Then there would be no way Natalia would have ever even slept with Frank. Olivia knew her—Natalia would have distracted herself from her growing feelings for Olivia by focusing her energy on that child. And thus, there would be no way that a pregnancy by Frank would be possible.

Twenty minutes turned to thirty, and finally, Natalia opened the bathroom door. And she stood there.

Stock still.

Looking at Olivia with pleading eyes.

Olivia was on her feet in an instant; anxious expectation in her eyes. "What did it say?" She held her breath, waiting for the impending response.

Natalia bit her bottom lip, and averted Olivia's gaze. "I just started the timer."

"Oh—" Olivia felt her hope deflate, and the sharp corresponding release of air from her lungs felt like a crushing blow to her chest. The wait that she had thought to finally be over, had in essence only just begun. But the ache in her chest was nothing in comparison to the pain she found in Natalia's eyes. Tossing her own cares aside, Olivia went to her; pulling her close.

Clinging to Olivia, Natalia's entire body began to shake. Olivia simply held her, and stroked her hair until she calmed enough to move. The air remained dense between them as Olivia ushered Natalia back into the bathroom, settling them on the edge of the tub. They felt the tension mounting as seconds slowly ticked into minutes, and they weathered it, as they had learned to weather any challenge: Together. And had they spoken, they would have realized a fundamental truth—the one that would set the tone for their future: In one of the most stressful moments they had encountered in the history of their entire relationship, neither of them was focused on her own fears and concerns, but rather, their deepest concern was for the impact a positive test result would have on the other.

The alarm on Olivia's Blackberry went off, slicing through leaden stillness like a razor-sharp blade, and echoing in the smallness of the room. The moment of truth was finally upon them.

Tearstained eyes fell on the object of Natalia's disdain. It taunted her; an ominous reminder of her sin and betrayal. She glanced sideways at Olivia, shaking her head back and forth. "I can't—" she barely choked out.

Olivia nodded; but remained still. She felt her pulse increase, and her mouth felt like the Sahara, desiccated; her tongue, like sandpaper. "Do you want me—"

"Please—" Natalia pleaded, before Olivia even finished her question.

Closing her eyes, Olivia breathed deeply, exhaling slowly; an attempt to steady her nerves. She squeezed Natalia's hand, and Natalia squeezed back—a reciprocal offering and acceptance of strength. And then she was standing. Her body felt leaden, her feet like moving through a deep snowdrift, as she navigated the small space, making her way to the vanity.

Dark eyes, riddled with guilt and shame, followed her as she moved; and halted abruptly, along with the breath in her chest, when Olivia stopped in front of the vanity. Silently, Natalia prayed; fettered air burning her lungs. And then her heart began to pound, so hard that swore Olivia could hear it.

Closing her eyes, Olivia grasped the edge of the vanity; her knuckles turning white with tension. She released a slow, agonizingly sharp breath. And finally, opening her eyes, she looked down at the testing strip that held their fate.

* * *

TBC… in Chapter 9.3—When Past and Present Collide…


	31. Chapter 9 PastPresent Collide Part III

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Marissa Spencer Randall, Phillip and Alan Spaulding, Reva Shayne, Frank Cooper, and Father Ray Santos are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena and Paulina Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Erica Kane, Alexander Cambias, Jr. and Sr., Zach Slater, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney.

The television and book series _The Babysitters Club_ are the property of Scholastic Productions. The episode to which Emma refers in this update does not actually exist; however, the book does. Call it creative license—I needed the subject matter to make the scene work.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Scholastic Productions, or any other entity. Dialogue in these scenes is original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

There are references to several places in London in this chapter. I fully admit that I possess absolutely no knowledge of London geography, and even less about whether or not the referenced places actually existed eighteen years ago; so we'll just have to chock any inconsistencies up to ignorance and the wonders of creative license. Anyone who may have accurate knowledge of these places, please, please, please, tell me about them! I have a love affair with London that exists only within the confines of my own head, and would love to know just exactly how ridiculously far off-base I am…

Finally, this update weaves back and forth between the past and the present, during Olivia, Natalia, and Emma's flight on the Lewis Jet. Additionally, there are a couple of occasions where there are, in essence, flashbacks within flashbacks. As such, I have included dates, times, and locations in an attempt to organize the flow of the scenes, and hopefully, avoid confusion. If ever there is a section that doesn't make sense, please don't hesitate to ask.

Rating: Chapter 9.3 is rated R for coarse language and sexual situations.

Thank you, as always, for reading and commenting. I enjoy hearing from you all. Hope you enjoy the third section of Chapter 9: When Past and Present Collide…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.3 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—5:__00 p.m. Central / 6:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Alexander Cambias, Jr. had been a catalyst for change in Olivia Spencer's life not once, or even twice, but now, three times. When he first arrived in her life, he brought a sense of hope to her—and when he died, he left her in despair. It was the loss of him, and the resulting choices she had been forced to make, that ultimately led her to a place where she doubted her own self-worth, and developed the soul-crushing need to control everything and every one around her—especially men. And now, his unexpected reappearance after all these years brought a sense of uncertainty to her life—a sense of unrest, because it left her feeling unbalanced. Out of control. Angry.

Beyond the anger, she was a veritable mélange of discomposed emotions. She was truly happy to know he was alive. He was such a decent man, and the idea that his life had been cut so short because of his brother's jealousy and hatred, had haunted her all these years. But in sharp contrast to the joy she felt in learning he was alive, she was also furious with him, for what his choices had cost her. As she pondered the disparity between joy and anger, her thoughts drifted back to her conversation with Natalia…

_Wednesday, February 18, 2009…__ Olivia's Penthouse Suite, the Beacon _

Olivia smiled to herself, as she remembered meeting Alex for the first time; and her voice turned soft, as she began recounting it for Natalia.

She and Lena had been working on cost projections for a project in their managerial accounting course, when Alex sauntered into his father's study late one evening. He was tall and handsome—ruggedly so; with dark, slightly wavy hair, a perfect tan, and shoulders as broad as any football player. He was dressed impeccably, in a dark gray Armani suit and impeccably polished Gucci wingtips. His crisp, white Ralph Lauren dress shirt was still the picture of starched perfection even after a long day in the office. But the highlight of his appearance, at least for her, was a beautiful silk Versace necktie, the color and design of which told her he took himself seriously, but not so seriously that he couldn't relax and just be.

He walked with an air of confidence, and his smile revealed a perfect dimple in his chin—even through a full days' scruff of facial hair. And those eyes, dark as coals, twinkled in the firelight that flickered from within the stone hearth as he approached them.

Her eyes dilated, and breath quickened, and her heart skipped more than a few beats as she took in the essence of him—it was the first time she had experienced a truly visceral response toward a man, and it caused a deep flush to burn through her body. She wasn't quite certain what to do with it; but it felt nice, in an unsettling sort of way.

"Good evening, Ladies," he said, casually, as he lifted the top off the bourbon decanter, and poured a shot of the smooth amber liquid. He moved with such confidence and precision that Olivia couldn't tear her eyes away from him.

"Hello, Alex," Lena said, warmly. "How was your day?"

"Profitable," he answered, grinning at her over the edge of his snifter. He lowered the glass, as he studied Olivia with measured intent. "Pardon my manners," he said, courteously, "You must be Olivia." He extended a hand toward her, as he walked in her direction. "Lena said one of her classmates had joined us. So, welcome. It's nice to finally meet you."

Olivia accepted his hand. "It's nice to meet you, as well, Mr. Cambias," she said, cordially.

"Please," he said, amiably, "Mr. Cambias is my father. Call me Alex."

"Okay… Alex…" She emphasized his name, sounding faintly flirty, as she tested out the sensation of it on her tongue.

A slight smirk teased on his lips, as he searched those flashing jade eyes. Setting his glass on the side table, he took a seat on the footstool in front of them. "So what are we working on?" he asked, clasping his hands together.

His hands were big, and they looked strong. But they didn't seem threatening to Olivia. They seemed safe. She watched him with measured interest as he leaned forward, intent on listening to what they had to say. "We were just having a little debate about cost projections," she reported.

Lena explained the disparity in their points of view, and Alex patiently waded through the cost-benefit of each option; ultimately coming to the conclusion that Olivia's way of doing things was the most prudent. Lena accepted his proclamation without question, because she knew his character—he wasn't simply siding with Olivia because he felt drawn to her; but rather, good business acumen pointed to her calculations as being superior.

He spent several hours with the two of them that evening, under the guise of helping with their project; and he charmed Olivia a little more with each passing moment. And she, in turn, had both charmed and intrigued him. When he finally bid them goodnight, citing an early business meeting with the Cambias Board of Directors, he ever-so-subtly made it clear that he hoped to see Olivia again soon. That only served to make her blush, yet again, as her insides turned to jelly.

"And I did see him again—very soon," Olivia told Natalia, stressing just exactly how soon. The corners of her mouth twitched into a slight smile. "He took me on my first real date that following weekend—an evening that started with Alain Ducasse at The Dorchester in Mayfair…"

"Wow, that sounds really… pretentious," Natalia teased. "What on earth does it mean?"

Olivia laughed. "Pretentious, indeed," she easily agreed. "But also very elegant. The Dorchester is known as the height of luxury amongst London hotels," she explained. "And Ducasse is one of France's top chefs. We had dinner there, and it was absolutely spectacular."

"Well, he certainly didn't spare any expense," Natalia noted, jokingly.

"No, he didn't," Olivia confirmed. "And in fact, French cuisine has been my epicurean obsession ever since that evening."

Natalia furrowed her brow. "I'm just gonna pretend I know what that means…" she said, wittily.

The way Natalia delivered that declaration made Olivia snort, as she attempted to hold back the hearty laugh that threatened to escape. "That means I liked it," she said, in as even a tone as she could muster.

"Thank you for holding back that laugh," Natalia grinned. "I know it was killing you."

Olivia hugged her close. "You're welcome, Sweetheart," she murmured, kissing Natalia's cheek, affectionately.

She grinned then, as she remembered more of her date with Alex. "After dinner, we had dessert at this little bakery called Babylon, in Kensington, where we listened to live jazz until well into the night. Then we walked along the South Bank from Westminster Pier, catching views of the Houses of Parliament and Big Ben, as well as the London Eye, as we made our way down to London Bridge. If you cross London Bridge, there's an amazing view of Tower Bridge," she tutored. "So we crossed over, and found a place to sit and talk for a while. And we ended the evening with breakfast at this quaint little place called Café Vergnano—best coffee in London," she declared, with a grin.

"Sounds lovely, Olivia," Natalia said, genuinely.

"It was," Olivia quietly affirmed. "It was the start of a very sweet romance," she remembered, fondly. "And we grew closer, during the days, weeks, and months that followed. He was ten years older than me, but I didn't care, because he was so young at heart."

She smiled to herself, and chuckled, as she remembered him at his most playful. "He took me to this place called Thames Barrier Park one hot summer evening, where there's a fountain made especially for dancing."

"A fountain made for dancing?" Natalia thought it rather odd.

"Yeah," Olivia laughed, finding Natalia's expression quite amusing. "There are all these water jets that spring from a piazza—the spray of the water literally invites splashing. I mean, I don't know anyone who could resist. God, it was so much fun, the two of us, splashing around in the water," she laughed. And then she smirked, as she thought, _Maybe Reva should've done her little "Slut of Springfield" baptismal scene there…_

But as quickly as her thoughts had drifted to Reva, they found their way back to Alex. "He was always so wonderful to me. So kind and caring." She paused, biting her upper lip. "We uh, we made love for the first time that night… I never told him what happened with Jeffrey; but somehow, he knew…" she quietly shared. "He knew… And he was gentle with me, Natalia. So gentle…" She sounded as though her heart might break, and tears filled her eyes, as the memory of their first time flooded back to her.

Natalia could feel the emotions emanating from Olivia's body. She pulled her impossibly closer, and gently kissed her brow. "He was your first lover…" she whispered; gently acknowledging what she already knew to be true.

Yeah…" Olivia exhaled the word in a drawn-out breath. She lingered in the memory of him until it became too painful to bear; and then she let out a harsh laugh. "You're probably wondering how I went from practically virginal, to being a man-eating whore, aren't you?" Her tone was caustic, as she chastised herself for choices made long ago.

"I wasn't wondering anything of the sort, Olivia," Natalia gently corrected.

"How could you not?" Olivia challenged. Her tone was sardonic. "I wondered myself for quite a while. And then I just decided I didn't give a damn anymore…" And there it was—the moment that changed the course of Olivia's life.

"I think you stopped giving a damn when Alex died, Honey," Natalia wisely postulated. She gently stroked Olivia's hair, and kissed her brow again.

Olivia nodded her agreement. "I think I would've given up completely, if I hadn't been carrying his child," she said in a shaky voice. "I found out I was pregnant the same day he was killed." She laughed at the irony of life, "or not killed. I was gonna tell him that night over dinner. What a fucked up twist of fate. God must have gotten a really good laugh out of that."

"I don't think God laughs at our pain," Natalia said, quietly. There was no judgment in her tone. "I think He holds us close, in ways we don't even realize, and He cries with us, all the way through it."

"Is that what He did for you, when Gus died?" Olivia's voice was quiet and tender; rather than the combative tone that might have accompanied such a question in the past.

"Yes." Natalia answered without hesitation. "His way of holding me close, was giving me you and Emma to look after, and to love."

Olivia buried her face in Natalia's chest; her entire body wracked with sobs.

Natalia held her close, caressing her lower back as she whispered reassurances. "Maybe that's why He gave that little boy to you, Liv," she said, softly. "Maybe He knew you would hold on, just to protect that baby…"

"Then why did He put me in a situation where I had to give away the child I would've given _anything_ to keep!" It was a bold accusation, not a question.

* * *

_Friday, April 2__4, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time_

The floor creaked and moaned beneath their feet—as if weeping for them, as Olivia held Natalia close, rocking her. The fear that Natalia might change her mind and leave had become a secondary concern to the pain Natalia was obviously feeling.

"I'm sorry, Liv," Natalia sobbed, clinging to Olivia. "I'm so sorry." Only moments prior, crestfallen, Olivia's eyes had filled with tears that burned hot with melancholy, and immediately, Natalia had been given her answer: She was pregnant with Frank Cooper's child. Dropping her head into her hands, she began to sob. She had never felt more ashamed in her entire life…

Within moments, Olivia had scooped her up, pulling her close. She made soft shushing noises, as she tenderly stroked Natalia's lower back with her fingertips. She knew nothing would quiet the woman in this moment; but still, she felt compelled to make an effort to soothe her. "Come 'ere," she gently coaxed. "Come sit with me."

Natalia acquiesced, allowing Olivia to lead her over to her bed. Sitting beside her, Natalia slumped against Olivia's body. "I'm just so ashamed…" she cried; clearly devastated.

"There's no reason to feel ashamed, Sweetheart," Olivia comforted. "You've done nothing wrong. Nothing whatsoever."

"I had sex with a man I didn't even love, Olivia," Natalia argued. "And now…" She couldn't bring herself to say those words again.

"Hey, if that were a reason to be ashamed, I would be wearing the world's largest scarlet letter, and never be able to show my face in public again," Olivia reasoned. Her voice was calm and gentle.

Natalia stiffened in Olivia's arms, and tried to push her away. "Don't mock me," she admonished.

"I'm not, Honey, I swear," Olivia assured. She had learned her lesson the last time, and swore never to do that again. She tightened her hold; refusing to let Natalia go. "I'm just trying to remind you that making a mistake doesn't make you a bad person. You're the one who taught me that," she said, giving credit where credit was due. "And it just amazes me that you could see that in me, in my life, yet you seem so blinded by it in our own life."

"It's different with me," Natalia challenged, gulping down another sob.

In the past, Olivia would have immediately taken offense to such reasoning, making the assumption that Natalia thought herself superior because of her faith. But now, she understood.

As she considered with great care, her response to Natalia's assertion, Olivia's thoughts drifted back to the day she had finally come to truly understand the woman she loved. Natalia had never once thought herself superior to anyone; let alone, Olivia. Rather, the standards she had set for her life had been borne of a promise made to God, in exchange for forgiveness and a promise that Rafe would be spared the consequences of her poor choices…

"I promised God that if He would forgive me, and protect my son from harm, I would live my life for Him; according to His laws…" Natalia had explained after a misunderstanding one afternoon in late March. "And I held true to that promise in every aspect of my life; especially when it came to sex. From the time Gus left, until Rafe and I found him again, I never looked at another man; never even considered being with anyone else," she explained. "Then Gus was gone again; this time forever," she said, sadly; eyes downcast for a moment. "And Frank was just… a horrible, horrible mistake. But what made it worse, was that I broke my promise to God…"

A guttural moan, filled with pure anguish, ripped Olivia from her memory of that afternoon, slamming her back into the reality of the present moment, where Natalia was sobbing in her arms. "I don't know how I let this happen… _Again!_" Natalia's entire body was shaking. "I broke my promise to God, and now…"

Before Olivia even knew what was occurring, Natalia had torn away from her. "This isn't happening," Natalia said, in anguished denial. "It can't be happening."

"It is happening, Sweetheart," Olivia said, in a tone that was calm, yet brooked no dispute. "But it doesn't have to be a bad thing…"

Natalia paced the floor, frantically pulling at her hair. "No—" she snapped, uncharacteristically. "It is a bad thing. It's terrible, and I can't do it. I just can't… I can't do this, Olivia. I can't lose you. I can't let this happen!"

Clearly, Natalia was on the verge of hysteria, Olivia realized—her behavior was becoming quite capricious. She approached Natalia with rapt caution. And not knowing what else to do, Olivia grabbed her firmly; halting her erratic movement.

Startled, Natalia blinked twice, and sucked in a deep breath of air.

Olivia commandeered that moment for an attempt to get through to her. "It'll be okay," she whispered, reassuringly, as soon as Natalia stilled. "I promise. We'll be okay."

But in her anguish, Natalia refused to be placated. "Goddamn it, Olivia, you're not listening to me!" she bellowed. She ripped herself away from Olivia's grasp again, and her eyes flashed with a ferocity Olivia had never before witnessed in her. "I don't want this baby!"

Stunned, Olivia gasped for life-sustaining breath. The tone of voice, the steely wrath in those eyes, the blatant blasphemy, caught her completely off guard. "Wh-what are you saying to me, Natalia?" She was almost afraid of the answer.

Sinking to her knees in shame, Natalia buried her face in her hands, as the tears began anew. "I don't know what I'm saying," she sobbed. "I don't know anything anymore…"

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—5:__15 p.m. Central / 6:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Emma broke through their thoughts with a request for assistance with the DVD player. It wasn't that she didn't know how to operate it; but rather, that she just simply wasn't able to reach it.

Natalia smiled fondly at her daughter, and tousled the chestnut hair that looked so much like her mother's. "What movie are we gonna watch?" she asked, attempting to keep her voice as light and carefree as possible. Neither of them was ready for Emma to know about the baby.

"I brought my _Babysitters Club_ DVD's," Emma answered. Digging into her backpack, she pulled out the first disc in the set. Her fingers fumbled, as she was extricating the disc from its case.

"Is that the one, Sweetie?" Natalia asked, reaching for the disc in Emma's hand.

"Yep," Emma chirped, as she handed it over. She planted her hands on her hips, as she supervised Natalia's work.

Natalia slipped the disc into the player, and tapped the power button on the giant flat-screen. Thankfully, it was programmed to the DVD interface—the thing had a million buttons, and Natalia wasn't certain which ones to push. The player started automatically, and within seconds, the _Babysitters Club_ theme song was piping through the sound system.

"Thank you, Natalia," Emma said, cheerily, as she settled into her chair to watch.

"You're welcome, Sweetie," Natalia replied. She wandered back over to the sofa, sinking down into soft comfort next to Olivia.

Olivia wrapped her right arm around Natalia, pulling her close. Natalia responded with a soft sigh, resting her head against Olivia's shoulder.

"Ooh, this is my favorite episode!" Emma clapped her hands excitedly. "It's the one where Karen got a new baby sister, and she didn't like it."

Natalia's body stiffened. _Perfect. Just perfect_, she groused inwardly, even as she groaned aloud. _Okay, Lord, I hear you. And just so we're clear—I don't think you're funny._ She knew she was teetering dangerously close to blasphemy, but in that moment, she really didn't care—the end of her rope was even closer. She glanced at Olivia, who was doing her damnedest to maintain a straight face. "That sounds great, Jellybean." She feigned cheeriness, as her eyes dared Olivia to utter even a single word.

Olivia emptied her wine glass, swallowed hard, and fixed her expression to suit Natalia's tacit command.

Natalia turned her attention back to Emma, who was saying, "I like it when Karen decides it's not so bad being a big sister."

Feeling Natalia relax in her arms, Olivia smiled and turned her head, whispering, "Just so you know—sometimes I think God is rather hilarious."

Natalia's face adopted an expression of sheer astonishment. "How did you—"

Olivia offered a furtive grin. "I read you like a book," she answered, before Natalia even finished the question. And then she wondered how, if she really did know Natalia so well, she hadn't realized she was pregnant. Her thoughts took her back to that morning, when she had pondered the same thing aloud with Natalia…

_Friday, April 24__, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—12:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time_

Still feeling a bit shocked at the very idea of it, Olivia stood there, a bewildered expression on her face. "I just don't know how I could've not known you were pregnant." It seemed unfathomable to her. "I mean, we may not be having sex, but… I certainly touch you enough to have noticed changes in your body."

"I guess that's just the way my body is, Olivia," Natalia reasoned. "I didn't show with Rafe until I was almost seven months. And I've never been regular, so I never even questioned it," she added, attempting to explain. "Oh, God, I don't wanna tell Frank." Her voice was trembling. "I was finally beginning to put that mistake behind me, Liv. I don't wanna visit that nightmare again."

"Well, I think, before we do anything else, we need to go to Cedars," Olivia suggested; attempting to be the voice of reason. "We should have blood work done, just to be certain…"

"You saw the test, Olivia. Blood results aren't gonna turn out any differently," Natalia said, quietly. She sighed. "I just don't understand how this happened," she said, bewildered. "Frank um, he used a condom." She blushed, embarrassed by the mere utterance of the word.

Olivia silently wondered how old that condom must have been. If it had been one of the any number of other men, she also would have wondered whether the condom had been compromised on purpose, to trap Natalia or attempt to control her. But that was something Alan or Phillip would do; not Frank. And so she chocked the pregnancy up to an accident; even as Natalia continued to ponder its reason.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… __Martha's Vineyard—6:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Releasing a long, satisfied sigh, Lena slumped back down onto their bed. "Definitely one of your more valiant attempts at spoiling me," she declared, shooting her wife a dimpled grin. Every inch of her skin wore the distinctive flush of sated desire, and her body tingled in places only Bianca knew how to find.

Lena's hair was disheveled, and Bianca thought it the sexiest image in the world, as she collapsed on top of her; fingers raking through those short, raven locks. "Oh, really?" she panted, sounding rather pleased with herself.

"Top-ten contender, I'd say," Lena husked, still attempting to catch her breath. It had taken Bianca less than a minute to relieve them of every stitch of clothing—and even less time to bring Lena to the edge of climax, once her eager tongue reached its destination.

Ordinarily, their lovemaking was slow and tender; though, "ordinary" was never a word either one of them would use to describe the experiences they shared. No—when describing their lovemaking, words like phenomenal, and spectacular, often came to mind. Sometimes, rather than slow and tender, it was quick and passionate; running hard and burning hot. And on occasions like this, with passion that burned so hot the flames turned white, it felt like spontaneous combustion between them. And always, always, regardless of speed or intensity, they felt that eternal connection—the one that defined them, that bound them together, that made them one.

"Ooh, top ten, huh?" Bianca arched an eyebrow. "And it didn't even take me two minutes," she bragged. She feigned buffing her nails against her bare shoulder.

Chest heaving, Lena laughed heartily. "I love it when you get cocky, Sweetheart." She followed the declaration with a breathless kiss. Bianca had every reason to be cocky, Lena silently granted—thanks to her sexual expertise and intimate knowledge of Lena's body, of her needs, she had managed to make Lena's first climax last far longer than it had even taken her to get them there. And then, true to form, she had effortlessly brought them both to a place of shared ecstasy.

Bianca's lips sprouted a mischievous grin. "I could get cocky again, really quickly," she said, suggestively. She pulled an erect nipple into her mouth, drawing a throaty groan from deep within Lena's lungs, as she sucked hard, and released with a "pop."

Flushed with excitement from just that slight bit of stimulation, Lena smirked. "Give me a minute, and you're on," she said, issuing a breathless challenge.

"Oh, I am always on when it comes to you, Baby," Bianca flirted.

Laughing softly, Lena readily concurred, "So I've noticed."

"Complaining?"

"Never—"

"Good." Bianca grinned, and pulled Lena into a slow, open-mouthed kiss.

She kissed Lena nearly breathless again. And then, both of them releasing a soft moan as they broke apart, Bianca shifted her body, laying flush up against Lena's right side.

Propping her head against her left hand, she lovingly gazed down at her wife, as her thoughts turned to the child they were expecting. "I can't tell you how excited I am about this baby," she said, softly. Gently, she moved the palm of her right hand across Lena's abdomen; reveling in the paradoxical contrast of soft firmness.

An effervescent smile graced Lena's lips, and the sheer joy and excitement she was feeling reflected in those dark, expressive eyes. "I'm excited too, Sweetheart," she whispered. "A little surprised," she admitted, "but very excited. I still can't get over how quickly it happened this time."

It had taken them more than three years of frustration and tears to conceive Alexandria—but with this third child, it had taken only one attempt. Neither of them had really expected it to happen quite so quickly, and thus, Lena had passed off the early symptoms as the typical monthly annoyances. That was, until they were making love one afternoon the weekend prior, and something finally clicked for Bianca: the subtle yet prolonged changes in Lena's body—her breasts were becoming fuller and more sensitive to touch; though not painfully so, and her areolas were broadening and turning darker. And she tasted different; though, a good kind of different—slightly sweeter, if that were even possible. There were other symptoms too. Like the fact that Lena had been a little fatigued; though, that certainly hadn't diminished her interest in sex. Rather, her interest seemed to have increased—not that Bianca was complaining.

When reality finally hit her, Bianca had startled Lena, mid-climax, with a screeching exclamation, burbled against her most intimate parts. "Oh, my God, Baby, I think we're pregnant!"

The vibrations from Bianca's voice only served to intensify Lena's release. She clutched Bianca's hair in her hands, as her climax slammed through her body; splaying out through every single nerve ending. And then Bianca was kissing her, and all she could feel was the warmth of their love, flowing through her veins. A pregnancy test confirmed Bianca's assertion literally within seconds of Lena taking it; and then they laughed in jubilation, and celebrated by making love again.

"Not what I was expecting, either," Bianca candidly admitted; smiling, as she remembered that afternoon. "But I couldn't be happier."

"What do you think it will be?" Lena sounded positively wistful. "Will it be another girl? Or do you think we'll have a little boy this time?" she wondered.

Bianca brushed that familiar lock of raven hair from Lena's forehead. "Would you like to have a little boy?"

Lena thought for a moment. "I don't know," she said, thoughtfully, "It might be nice to have a son. You know… someone to carry on our family name."

"Yeah, that would be kinda nice," Bianca agreed. "But we don't necessarily need a son to do that, ya know. I mean, look at us… we're carrying on our family names, aren't we?"

"You have a point," Lena readily conceded. "I suppose it wouldn't be too far of a stretch for the two of us to raise a feminist," she teased.

"See, it's doable," Bianca grinned proudly. "And if you think about it, I'm really just following in my Mother's footsteps," she reminded. "She's the real trailblazer in this family."

"Scary, isn't it?" Lena said, drolly. She enjoyed teasing Bianca about her mother's eccentricities, but in truth, Lena really admired her mother-in-law. It had been a long, difficult journey, tainted by a sordid history of deception—machinations orchestrated by Michael Cambias, through Lena—but Erica and Lena had long-since come to a place of respect and genuine affection. Lena knew that she would never be as close with Erica as Bianca was with Paulina, but she was profoundly thankful for the relationship that had emerged.

Bianca was laughing heartily. "Terrifying, actually." She shifted just slightly, and leaned over, lightly kissing Lena's abdomen. "Well, whether we add a boy, or end up raising all girls, it won't matter to me, as long as they're healthy and happy," she declared, insightfully. "That's all I really want for them."

"Me too," Lena readily agreed. "I want us to raise strong children, who know who they are and what they want, and who aren't afraid to go after their dreams," she wished aloud for their little ones. "And I wouldn't mind raising at least one lesbian out of the bunch," she added, only half-jokingly.

Chuckling, Bianca wondered, "Who's more likely to follow in our footsteps, Jordan or Alexandria?"

"Alexandria," Lena immediately declared, in a tone that brooked no dispute. "Hands down."

"Wow, Babe, sounds like you've already put some thought into this," Bianca teased.

Lena laughed softly. "Not really," she denied. "I was just thinking about the other day. She threw an absolute fit when I tried to put her in that little dress Alexander bought for her."

Bianca smirked. "Really, Babe?"

"What?"

"Well, first of all, she's only a year old. I hardly think she's developed a keen sense of fashion," Bianca pointed out. "But if she has, well… quite honestly, if you had tried to put me in that dress, I would've thrown a fit too," she teased.

"What was wrong with that dress?" Lena feigned offense.

Biting back a laugh, Bianca candidly answered, "It's positively hideous, Babe."

Lena stifled a laugh of her own. "I know…" She sounded almost embarrassed for Alexander, as the corners of her mouth adopted a pout. "He was so proud of having picked that out all on his own. I just didn't have the heart to tell him."

"I didn't either," Bianca said. "But he did a pretty good job with the dress he bought for Jordan."

"Yes, he did," Lena readily agreed. She sounded rather proud of him.

Bianca's expression turned a little more serious. "He's such a wonderful grandfather to our girls," she quietly acknowledged. "I know it's not the same as having your father, but I'm grateful that they have him."

"So am I, Sweetheart." Lena's tone was quiet; emotional. Alexander had been like a father to her for most of her adult life, and she loved him deeply.

They lingered in stillness for several moments, and then, Lena finally said, "I know we were planning to wait until our first trimester was over, but…"

"You wanna tell Mama and Alexander…" Bianca said, knowingly.

Lena nodded, bashfully. "Yes," she confirmed.

Bianca waited for the explanation she knew would be forthcoming.

Recognizing the expectation in Bianca's steady gaze, Lena willingly delivered. "It's just that… I'm going to have to tell Olivia," she explained. "Trust me, she'll give me shit for not drinking, and I'm just… I'm too happy about our baby, to contain myself." She couldn't stop the smile that hijacked her lips. "If Mama and Alexander hadn't decided to stay to see her, it wouldn't be a big deal, but…" she shrugged, as if to say, "what else can we do?"

The corners of Bianca's lips tipped into an affectionate smile, as her nails lightly grazed Lena's abdomen. "I understand, and I agree," she acquiesced.

Lena shivered as gooseflesh appeared; though her body was anything but cold. Her pupils dilated with renewed excitement, and she felt her body flush with liquid heat.

A satisfied smirk hijacked Bianca's lips, and she leaned down, lightly brushing her mouth against Lena's. "I love how responsive you are to me," she whispered, as her fingers trailed farther south, sliding into slick warmth.

"I couldn't stop it if I tried," Lena husked.

"Lucky for you, you don't have to…" Bianca murmured, deepening their kiss.

A soft moan escaped Lena's lips as they parted way, welcoming the intimacy of Bianca's tongue. Their kiss was slow and deep; fanning the flame of that familiar slow-burning desire.

Shifting her body, Lena pulled Bianca down on top; reveling in the exquisite sensation of her wife's curvaceous body pressing fully against her own, and once again, she smiled in wonder, at how perfectly their bodies molded together.

Knowing that the changes in Lena's body would soon make it impossible to achieve such close contact, they took their time, savoring the intimacy. Kisses and caresses continued—slow, soft, sensuous—as they lingered together in that shared intimacy; losing complete track of time.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—5:__30 p.m. Central / 6:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Even all these hours later, Natalia still felt guilty for snapping at Olivia the way she had that morning. She felt even guiltier now than she did before, for having slept with Frank. And more than that, she felt guilty for being pregnant. Hell, she felt guilty for everything—including not feeling the one thing she should have felt: a connection to the child she was carrying.

With this overwhelming sense of guilt laying on her heart, Natalia's thoughts drifted back to the day she learned the truth about Olivia's son. Thinking of Olivia and the longing she expressed for the son she had been forced to give away, Natalia's guilt increased, exponentially. Knowing the depth of Olivia's pain, how could she live with herself for not wanting this child? It was selfish, she knew; but trapped in an unwanted pregnancy, all she wanted was a means of escape…

_Wednesday, February 18, 2009… Olivia's Penthouse Suite, the Beacon_

"Why couldn't you keep him, Olivia?" Natalia asked, her voice gentle, comforting.

Her sobs continuing, Olivia's thoughts drifted back again, to the night she first met Alex, and the tacit pain she had witnessed in Lena's tear-filled eyes.

Once Alex's footsteps faded down the hallway, Lena leaned over, nudging Olivia with her shoulder. "You like him?" she accused; though not bitterly. A few nights prior, she had not-so-subtly let her attraction for Olivia be known; only to be let down gently by the gorgeous green-eyed goddess. Lena was disappointed, of course. Who wouldn't be? But she wasn't the bitter type, and so the idea of Olivia pursuing something with the elder Cambias heir didn't phase her one way or the other. Well, except that she would be happy for her friend if things worked out, because like his father, Alexander Cambias, Jr. was an exceptional man.

Olivia was shy about admitting to her attraction to him, but she didn't deny it. She bit her bottom lip and shrugged. "He's very charming and handsome," she said, bashfully. "Not to mention, intelligent, articulate, and downright fascinating," she added, sounding more assertive.

"Yes, he is indeed, every one of those things," Lena said, fondly.

Olivia glanced at Lena, attempting to read her reaction to what she had said. "Are you… is there… um…" she wasn't certain how to phrase it, but Lena got the gist.

"No, no, no—," Lena was quick to deny. "Alex and I are just friends. I'm a lesbian, Olivia." It was her turn to look a bit bashful. "I thought the other night would have made that clear…" She sounded rueful.

Eyeing her curiously, Olivia said, "But you're with Michael." The question was evident in her tone.

"Michael is just business," Lena said, tersely. "A means to an end. I don't have a choice with him. Not anymore. Not after I sold my soul to the Devil. Now he takes whatever the hell he wants, and he makes no apologies." She took a deep breath then, steadying herself, and her voice softened, but only slightly, "I look to women for pleasure… A good hard fuck with a hot woman is the only respite I have in this life…"

Sensing the depth of emotional pain in Lena's words, Olivia reached out to her. "Are you all right?" she asked, gently. "Does he hurt you?" She knew that he had—she could feel it in the shroud of pain that surrounded the woman, and it made her heart ache with empathy.

Lena barked out a harsh laugh. "Ha! He doesn't anymore," she said, caustically. "Nothing could ever hurt me again, after what he's done. I'm all but dead inside now. I'm just really good at masking it; putting up appearances. I should be an actress," she said, sardonically; an attempt at deflecting her pain.

"What did he do to you, Lena?" Olivia gently prodded.

Short, raven locks where whipping side-to-side, as Lena shook her head in denial. "I can't, Spencer," she insisted, as the tears began to fall in earnest. "I can't talk about it. I can't go back to that place. I won't," she sobbed.

Olivia pulled her close, holding her, rocking her, sobbing right along with her, for reasons she literally didn't understand, but that her heart understood without reason.

As Olivia's thoughts left that night with Lena, they drifted momentarily to a year later, to a revelation from Lena's mother—one that would alter the course of her life, forever…

Sitting in Paulina Kundera's living room in Cambridge, England, Olivia covered her face with her hands, as she sobbed, uncontrollably. She had gone to Lena's mother, with whom she had become quite close, for comfort, after hearing of Alex's death in a car accident earlier that afternoon. Alexander had explained to her that, because of Michael's previous behavior, he believed his youngest son was responsible for the accident; though he had no physical evidence of a crime—at least not yet. He wasn't specific about the "prior behavior," but Olivia sensed that the warning wasn't to be ignored. She left the Cambias Estate, not saying a word to anyone, including Lena, about the baby she was carrying. She held nothing back from Paulina, though, because she knew the woman was beyond reproach.

Paulina offered her some much-needed solace, holding her, mothering her, until her tears of grief momentarily subsided. Instinctively, she knew there would be many more tears to come, and she hated to be the one to cause them. But given that Olivia was now carrying the only living Cambias heir, aside from Michael, she knew the younger woman needed to hear the entire truth. So she set a course, revealing a secret she had kept for her daughter for nearly two years. And after hearing Paulina's recounting of the vile things Michael had done to her friend, Olivia wasn't even certain she had the right to cry over her own pain anymore.

"So you understand then, that Michael can never know of this child's existence?" Paulina was asking her. She could barely comprehend the words through all the pain.

Numbly, Olivia nodded her head. "I understand," she choked out. She drew in a series of quick, stunted breaths; then swallowed hard around the lump in her throat. "Alexander can't know, either, Paulina," she deduced, based upon the older woman's story. "He couldn't protect Lena," she pointed out, "and he sure as hell didn't protect Alex. So there's no way I can trust him to protect this baby…" She pressed the palm of her hand firmly against her abdomen, and broke down into another round of gut-wrenching sobs.

Paulina drew her close again, simply holding her through the tears.

And two days later, Olivia called Marissa, tearfully asking her to bring Sam and come to Cambridge. Upon her sister's arrival, Olivia told her the entire story, from beginning to end, and the two of them, with the help of Paulina's wise counsel, drew up a plan to protect Olivia's unborn child.

* * *

_Friday, April 2__4, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—11:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time_

It had taken Olivia an inordinate amount of time to finally calm Natalia down. And still, her tears came in fits and starts; but overall, she was faring far better than she had been forty five minutes prior.

Encouraging her to lie down, Olivia curled up beside her, holding and comforting her as they lay in Natalia's bed. Whispers and reassurances continued, along with a few errant tears, as Olivia held her close.

"This isn't the way it's supposed to be, Olivia. It isn't the way I planned," Natalia insisted.

"What did you have planned, Sweetheart?" Olivia asked, already knowing the answer, but leaving an opportunity for Natalia to open up.

"I don't want Frank's baby, Liv," Natalia whimpered, "I want yours…"

Taking the moment for what it was—an opportunity to lighten Natalia's tension, Olivia brushed her lips against Natalia's ear; smirking slightly. "Well, apparently you really don't know how this whole baby thing works, Honey. I mean, not gonna lie—I'm amazing in bed, but… even if we were having sex, not even I could pull that off…"

Natalia slapped her. Hard. "You know what I mean!" she groused; but she couldn't keep the edges of her mouth from curling upward just a little.

"That's my girl," Olivia smiled; coaxing Natalia to meet her eyes. "We can still have that dream, Natalia," she said, softly. "This doesn't have to be a bad thing."

A skeptical expression painted Natalia's face.

Olivia nodded her head, acknowledging Natalia's concerns. "I don't blame you for being skeptical. I haven't exactly been supportive of the idea of more children."

Natalia choked back a deprecating laugh.

"When you first told me you wanted to have babies with me, I wasn't really sure how I felt about it," Olivia said, honestly. "But now that it's a reality, I… I think I could grow rather fond of the idea, really quickly. I mean, how could I not love a child that belongs to you?"

Natalia smiled at that, and Olivia continued, "And… I know Frank wouldn't be your first choice, Honey. But we could do a whole lot worse for a father for our child," she reasoned. "Frank's a good man. And he's a great father. He raised Marina, practically on his own after Eleni left."

"He is a good father," Natalia agreed. She sounded almost optimistic.

"So as long as we have each other, as long as you don't leave me…" Olivia hadn't meant for her insecurities to show.

"I wouldn't. Not ever," Natalia said; adamantly reiterating her previous declaration. "I love you," she whispered. "And I never wanted to be with Frank. It was always you…"

Natalia was overcome with an insatiable need to be closer to Olivia; to kiss her, and be kissed by her. And without a moment of preamble, she took Olivia's face in her hands, covering the hotelier's mouth with her own, in a deep, passionate kiss.

Fingers tangled tightly in chestnut locks, as Natalia kissed her fervently; aching to be near her.

Olivia responded, like a moth to a flame; her fingers gently caressing the skin of Natalia's lower back, as Natalia's kisses became more urgent. Moving higher, embarking on an exploratory journey across the smoothness of her torso, Olivia's fingertips burned into Natalia's flesh.

Natalia moaned softly, reveling in the touch of Olivia's hands, even as she reached between their bodies, fumbling with the buttons on Olivia's shirt. "Liv…" she breathed; as the hotelier's tongue slipped deeper into her mouth, exploring her. "Don't stop… Please, don't stop… Not this time—," she entreated; attempting to pull Olivia down on top of her. She was desperate to hold on, as if relinquishing Olivia's mouth would lend opportunity for the hotelier to say the words that would forever separate them from one another.

Olivia resisted the pull of Natalia's body, as well as her own. As much as she wanted to, she just couldn't. Not now. Not under these circumstances. "We can't… do this, Natalia…" she groaned; slowly pulling away from their kiss. "Not like this. Not out of fear…" She was gentle, yet firm.

Natalia's eyes clouded with more tears. Not tears of rejection; but of understanding. She slumped into Olivia's arms and lay there, lost in self-recrimination for what seemed like eons. And finally, releasing a long sigh, she spoke. "You're right. I know," she said, feeling ashamed of her reaction. It was a case of history repeating itself. "Using Frank to combat the fear of my feelings for you is what got me in this mess in the first place," she recognized. "And I'm sorry, Liv. I didn't mean to treat you that way."

Shaking her head, Olivia gently brushed raven tendrils from Natalia's face. "There's nothing wrong with you seeking comfort in me, Sweetheart," she reassured. "I'm glad you turned to me. I want you to turn to me." Her voice was soft, but adamant. "I always want to be that safe place for you…"

Natalia's lower lip began to quiver, as that dark, expressive eyes filled with tears. "You're really not gonna leave me over this?"

Empathizing with Natalia's deepest fears, Olivia pulled her close, as they lay facing one another in Natalia's bed. "Hey—," she said, softly; calling Natalia's eyes to meet her own, "I'm really not going to leave you," she vowed. "I know this is unexpected, scary even, but… I promise you, things aren't like they were with Rafe. You're not alone, Sweetheart. You'll never be alone…"

Sniffing back tears, Natalia burrowed deeper against Olivia's body. "Will you just hold me a little longer?" she quietly entreated.

"For as long as you need me," Olivia pledged. She lightly kissed Natalia's hair. "I love you," she declared, on a breathless whisper. And she felt her heart swell upon hearing those words returned to her.

The cards were different now; they had been dealt a hand that neither of them wanted. That meant the stakes were higher, of course; but the corresponding payoff was exponentially more precious. Olivia smiled, despite herself, and pulled Natalia impossibly closer. Maybe, just maybe, the rules hadn't changed after all.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—5:__45 p.m. Central / 6:45 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

"Mommy?" Startled from her ruminations by Emma's insistent tugging on her arm, Olivia jumped as she let out a high-pitched squeal.

Wide-eyed, Emma recoiled. She looked positively frightened, and Olivia's mouth immediately adopted an empathetic pout. "Aw, Baby, I'm sorry." Her voice was soothing, as she pulled her daughter into her arms. "I didn't mean to scare you. What did you need?"

"Natalia's in the bathroom, and I don't think she feels very good," Emma reported. The little girl sounded worried.

"Shit!" Olivia cursed without thinking, and jumped up from her seat. "Sorry, Jellybean," she quickly apologized, as she scrambled toward the bathroom door. "I'll pay the swear jar—I promise."

"It's okay, Mommy," Emma replied. "I won't tell on you."

A brief pause was marked by a fond smile, directed toward her daughter. "Thanks, Em," she said, softly, "but I think I'll pay it anyway." One of the best gifts Natalia had ever given her was the understanding that one's character is defined by the choices made when no one is looking. It was a life-lesson that she wanted to pass down to their children.

Confused, Emma furrowed her brow; then shrugged it off. Sometimes grown-ups were just weird. Fishing through her backpack, she found her new PSP—a surprise from her two mommies. Once the prized possession was in her hand, she tossed the backpack aside, and climbed into the chair to play.

Turning her attention back to Natalia, Olivia rapped lightly on the bathroom door. "Natalia, Honey, are you all right?"

Natalia's response came not in words, but in guttural sounds that clearly indicated she was anything but. Gingerly, Olivia opened the door, finding her, for the second time that day, kneeling on a bathroom floor; paying homage to a porcelain god.

Abruptly, she pushed the door wide open, and dropped to her knees beside Natalia. Positioning herself directly behind, she braced her feet against the wall. Reaching around Natalia's body, Olivia steadied her with her left arm, as she used her right hand to draw back the curtain of dark tresses that fell across Natalia's visage. Face flushed, she looked positively feverish, and alarm bells immediately sounded in Olivia's head.

"What can I do to help, Sweetheart?" she asked, concerned. She brushed her fingers through Natalia's hair, settling it over her shoulder.

Barking out a cough, Natalia slumped backward. She exhaled sharply, and finally relaxed, resting against Olivia's body. "You're already doing it," she said, quietly. There had been no one with her during such times when she was pregnant with Rafe. She had been completely alone. Her memory of that made her profoundly thankful for Olivia, and she counted her support as a blessing within trying circumstances.

Sighing softly, Olivia closed her eyes as she pressed her lips against Natalia's temple. The tendrils of dark hair were damp with perspiration, and Olivia lifted her hand, pressing the palm against Natalia's face. She was warm, to be certain, but thankfully, she didn't feel as feverish as she looked. "How often has this been happening?" Her voice was tender, yet brimming with concern.

"I've been nauseated, off and on, for several weeks," Natalia ruefully admitted. "But I swear, Liv, I haven't been sick before. Not like this."

"Do you think maybe this is something else?" It was more a postulation than a question.

"Honestly?" Natalia sighed, pausing to weigh her thoughts. And then she was nodding her head. "I think… I didn't feel like this until I started thinking about the possibility…" Just the thought of finishing that thought made her nauseous again.

Olivia tightened her hold. "Are you saying you think it's all in your head?"

Natalia could hear the light humor in Olivia's tone, and it brought a genuine, dimpled smile to her face for the first time since getting the test results. "Anyone ever tell you, you should never tease a pregnant woman?"

The moment of levity was exactly what they both needed. Olivia brushed her lips against Natalia's temple again. "You feeling better?"

"Yeah—" Natalia seemed surprised that she actually meant it.

"Good," Olivia declared with a soft smile. She helped Natalia up from the floor. And then, reaching down, she closed the toilet lid, and hit the button to flush it, before instructing Natalia to sit. "You stay here. I'll be right back."

The expression on Natalia's face begged explanation.

"Toothbrush, toothpaste, and water," Olivia said, simply.

Natalia's eyes held gratitude. "Thank you," she said, softly.

Olivia tenderly cupped Natalia's chin, and leaned down, kissing her cheek. "Anything for you."

She turned to leave, and Natalia called to her. "Olivia?"

Pausing in the doorway, with her hand on the frame, she turned back toward Natalia. "Yeah?"

"We're really gonna be okay?" Natalia's tone sought reassurance.

"We're gonna be more than okay," Olivia quietly assured. "We're gonna be perfect. You and me, and all of our children. I promise we'll make this work."

Natalia's eyes filled with tears for what felt like the millionth time that day. "I love you," she said, with a depth of sincerity the likes of which Olivia had never experienced. The declaration felt like it came from the very core of who Natalia was, and contained within it every ounce of love, respect, and gratitude Natalia had ever felt for her. It filled her heart with a sense of wonder, and more importantly, the sense of security Olivia had longed to feel from the moment they first confessed their love. And in that moment, those three little words made all the difference in the world.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… __Martha's Vineyard—6:50 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

Twenty minutes later, as they basked in the afterglow of yet another shared climax, Bianca took a casual glance over Lena's shoulder, checking the clock. The bright blue digits read six fifty. "Shit!" she exclaimed. She grabbed her t-shirt, as she scrambled to get out of bed. "We have to get up, Babe. Olivia said they were scheduled to land around seven. They'll be here in less than twenty minutes!"

Lena laughed, and pulled her back into their bed. "Sweetheart, relax! I'll just call the car service and have them tell the driver to take the scenic route. That'll kill at least another half hour." Her grin was positively mischievous.

"You're just a little bit devilish sometimes, ya know that?" Bianca teased.

"I'm well aware," Lena concurred; kissing her wife again. "And right now… the devil in me is in need of a little more your heavenly attention," she murmured, as she stealthily slipped their joined hands between her legs.

Groaning at the ever-present wet warmth she found there, Bianca broke free of Lena's grasp. Immediately, she went in search of her prize, and Lena's body instinctively responded, pressing firmly into her wife's touch.

Bianca sighed, happily. "God, I love pregnancy hormones," she declared.

"You and me both, Sweetheart," Lena adamantly agreed, as she pushed her wife back down onto their bed.

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Lewis Jet—__6:00 p.m. Central / 7:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

An obstacle the size of a mountain had planted itself, obstinately so, right in the middle of their path, and Natalia hadn't run away. She certainly could have; and probably should have, given the circumstances—at least in Olivia's estimation. That was the last thing Olivia wanted, of course, but anyone, even Olivia, would have understood if she had—it certainly would have made life easier for her.

Rafe and Father Ray would have been ecstatic. It's what they both wanted, after all—for Natalia to get her head screwed back on straight, so to speak, and walk away from the "sinful lifestyle" she had chosen to live with Olivia. And yet, despite the challenging circumstances that had arisen, Natalia had, in fact, chosen to stay. Olivia was profoundly grateful. She could handle anything life could possibly throw her direction—including a collision with her past, as long as Natalia was by her side.

Conversely, her life would feel empty and meaningless, if Natalia ever walked away. She had lived every moment of the past two months; hell, the past two years, if she were to be completely honest with herself, with the keen awareness of that very fact. And now here they were, standing on the precipice of their future—a future that was different than they had planned; but a future they would embrace—together.

Olivia pulled Natalia impossibly closer, as they snuggled on the cabin's sofa. "You doing okay?" she asked, tenderly.

"Yeah, I really am much better," Natalia answered, honestly. "I'm glad we decided to go ahead with this trip."

"I am, too," Olivia agreed. "I'm nervous about seeing Alex again, and dealing with everything from our past, but I know it's the right thing to do."

Her thoughts drifted back then, to the conversation that had almost halted their plans, and found that she was thankful for the decision they made to forge ahead…

_Friday, April 2__4, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—1:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time_

"Maybe we shouldn't go on this trip," Natalia suggested, when they returned from having blood work run at Cedars. The test had confirmed her worst nightmare—she was three months pregnant with Frank's child. She wasn't certain how she felt about meeting Olivia's friends, with this unwelcome news weighing on her mind.

Pressing the palms of her hands together under her chin, Olivia considered the notion carefully. Given the news that Alex would be expecting to see her during their trip, the idea of grasping at Natalia's suggestion as a means of escape, was quite appealing to her. But running away was something the Olivia-of-Old would do—not the Olivia who was loved and respected by Natalia. Instead, it was Natalia's needs that were foremost in Olivia's heart and mind. "I can understand why you might think that's best. And I'll call Lena and cancel, if that's what you really want," she agreed. "But… I think this trip is exactly what you need," she presumed. "I think… given the circumstances, Lena and Bianca just might have some wisdom to share with us."

"I don't understand," Natalia said, bluntly. The expression on Olivia's face told her there would be no further explanation. "Let me guess—that's their story to tell?"

Olivia nodded, solemnly. "I'm sorry, Honey. I just…" Her voice was filled with apology.

"No—," Natalia was quick to allay. "I get that you don't wanna tell their secrets. I respect that," she said, sincerely. "I just wish I had a few more pieces of this puzzle, y'know? Things about their history seem to be so intricately interwoven with yours, and…"

"That's because they are…" Olivia readily conceded, shrugging her shoulders, as she shoved her hands into her pockets. She sounded resigned to the fact.

"I just feel a little left out sometimes," Natalia admitted.

"I don't mean to leave you out," Olivia said, empathically. "I promise, I've told you everything that's germane to my own history."

"I know you have," Natalia granted. She paused for a moment; then added, thoughtfully, "There's something about the parts you haven't told me, that makes me think they both struggled a lot to get to where they are."

Olivia slowly nodded her head. "They did. Neither of them had an easy time of it before they found one another," she validated. "And the things they faced after they fell in love were even worse in a lot of ways. But they worked through their problems together, and they got their happy ending, Natalia," she explained, her tone turning hopeful. She took Natalia's hands into her own, squeezing tightly, and with sincerity in her eyes, she said, "And that gives me hope; helps me believe that we'll get ours too. We just have to do this together—just the way they did."

Natalia offered her a wobbly smile. "Okay," she acquiesced, "I trust that you know what's best. We'll go ahead with the trip."

"I really do think it's the best thing—for both of us," Olivia asserted. It was then that she explained to Natalia about the call from Lena, announcing that Alex wanted to see her.

Olivia's devotion had never been more palpable than earlier that day, when she promised Natalia would never be alone. But knowing the stress Olivia must have been under given the news about Alex, the inherent value of Olivia's devotion increased tenfold. The fact that Olivia had set aside her own concerns meant everything to Natalia, and she had never loved Olivia more. She told her so, and kissed her soundly, as the sound of tires on gravel announced the approaching Beacon SUV. Within minutes, their bags were loaded, and they were on their way. They had just one final stop before picking Emma up from school. Both of them still harbored fears about the future—the unknown always evokes some sense of fear; but they were ready to embrace it, come what may…

* * *

_Friday, April 24, 2009… __Martha's Vineyard—7:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time_

The telltale patter of little feet and the familiar "click-click-click" of toenails against the hardwood floor told Bianca that Jordan and Sandy were quickly closing in on the kitchen. She dropped the final handful of torn lettuce into the salad bowl, and paused, waiting expectantly for their impending arrival.

"Mommy!" The little girl drew out the salutation, sounding like a siren, as she popped into the room. Screeching to a halt, Sandy nearly skidded right into her.

Curly brown locks bounced around the angled edges of Jordan's face, and those dark, expressive eyes flashed with determination, as she planted her hands firmly on her hips. Bianca smiled fondly at her eldest daughter; still amazed by the fact that the child looked so much like Lena.

Her sentimental reverie was cut short by the announcement Jordan had clearly come to make. "Lexie shewwwed," she tattled.

Lena walked in the back door just in time to hear the announcement. She and Bianca both laughed at their daughter's description which, in Jordan speak, meant her baby sister was in need of a clean diaper. Jordan had adapted the description from Lena who, when changing Alex's dirty diapers, would smile down at her and playfully say, "Shewww! Stinky girl!" as she waved a hand back and forth in front of her wrinkled nose.

Bianca glanced at her wife. "Thank you, ever so much, for that," she said, dryly.

Clearly amused, Lena grinned as she edged further into the room. "Lexie's a stinky girl, huh?" she said to her daughter.

Jordan's dark eyes widened like saucers, as she nodded her confirmation. "Pew-weee, Mama!" she exclaimed. The expression on her face was pure revulsion.

"Well, we'll take care of her in a minute, okay?" Lena said, patiently.

"Okay, Mama, but hurry," Jordan entreated, bouncing up and down. "Lexie's crabby when she's stinky."

And that, she certainly was! Unlike Jordan, who was a happy, agreeable baby, Alexandria had been a demanding handful from before she was even born. Active and willful, she had walked practically before she even crawled—and she was constantly getting into anything and everything she could get her grabby little hands on. And she didn't take well to being told "no." She wasn't a bad baby, not by any means; but she had proven to be a challenge after Jordan spoiled Bianca and Lena through her laidback personality.

Chuckling, Lena turned her attention back to Bianca. "Good call on eating out on the deck tonight," she praised. "It's beautiful out this evening. I can't believe how warm the temps are for this time of year."

"Perfect," Bianca smiled. Things could not possibly be going better. "Lamps and fountain?"

"Burning and running," Lena confirmed.

"And you checked again; made sure their room was ready?" Bianca checked in, as she tossed chopped green peppers and onion into the lettuce. She sounded a bit harried. "Extra towels in the guest bath?"

"Sweetheart, would you just relax." Delivered on a light chuckle, it wasn't a suggestion. "Everything is perfect. The deck looks gorgeous. Table is set. Potatoes look good, and the vegetables are on the grill now too," she reported. "Keep an eye on them, will you? I'll go take care of our little stink bomb before our guests arrive."

"Thanks, Babe," Bianca said with a chuckle, as she turned her attention back to making the salad. Chopping tomatoes was next on the agenda. Wiping down the cutting board, she set it on the countertop, and turned toward the sink, to rinse the tomatoes.

"No problem. I have a few minutes. I don't want to start the filets until we're certain when dinner will be, anyway." Lena kissed Bianca on the cheek, and headed toward door that led into the living room. "Come on, Mój Mały," she said, placing a gentle hand on the back of Jordan's head of bouncy curls. "Let's go see what we can do about our stinky Little Bear."

"Do Mnie," Jordan said to Sandy, calling the dog to "come here;" and as they walked out of the room, Sandy obediently fell into step at Jordan's right leg.

Slicing into a juicy tomato, Bianca rolled her eyes at the conversation that was echoing back into the kitchen. "Can I have chocolate milk for dinner, Mama?" Jordan was asking Lena. Bianca could just see her peering up at her Mama with those big brown eyes that Lena could never refuse. The child had had her Mama wrapped around her little finger from before she was even born. "It's my very favorite."

"It's my favorite too," Lena said, conspiratorially. "We'll see what Mommy says, okay, Mój Mały?"

"She always says 'no'." Bianca could hear the pout in Jordan's voice. And then her attention was drawn elsewhere. She really didn't want to hear Lena's response to that particular comment.

"Bianca, Darling, I think your t-shirt is inside out," Paulina casually observed, as she sauntered into the kitchen to see if she could help with dinner.

Bianca blushed profusely. "Shit!" she cursed.

Paulina laughed. "Why don't you go get ready for your guests," she suggested. "I'll take care of the salad."

"Oh my gosh, Mama, thank you," Bianca said, appreciatively. "I need a quick shower before everyone gets here, and I wasn't sure I'd have time." She had wisely declined Lena's suggestion of another shared shower when they finally got out of bed—she knew better than to think that would get them anywhere, fast.

"Anything else I can do to help?" Paulina offered.

"Just the bananas for the fruit salad we're having for dessert. They need to be sliced and mixed in," Bianca answered. "Lena took care of everything outside, and all that's left is to get the filets on the grill. She'll throw them on a few minutes before we sit down to eat."

"How long do we have until they get here?" Paulina asked.

Bianca glanced at her watch. Seven fifteen. "T-minus fifteen and counting…"

Paulina could hear the anxious excitement in Bianca's voice. And then she was off to the shower.

* * *

_Friday, April 24__, 2009… Lewis Jet—7:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Their plane touched down just a little behind schedule—strong headwinds, Captain Kirkpatrick had explained. Once the jet was at a standstill, Olivia helped Emma pack her things into her backpack for the ride to Lena and Bianca's cottage. Natalia was busy tidying up—straightening glasses on the wet bar, throwing wrappers away from Emma's fruit snacks and making sure the remote for the entertainment system was in its proper place. Olivia smiled fondly as she watched the familiar ritual. She knew better than to try to stop her—it was simply Natalia's nature to restore all things to order.

Captain Kirkpatrick and First Officer Watkins joined them in the upper cabin, after securing the jet and lowering the airstairs to allow them to alight. Checking in to ensure everyone had a pleasant flight and were no longer in need of his services, Captain Kirkpatrick wished them a pleasurable stay on the Vineyard. He confirmed their return flight plans, and indicated that the jet would be on the ground four hours prior to their scheduled departure, Sunday after next. Olivia shook both their hands and thanked them, before leading Natalia to the door.

Emma was out the door and down the stairs like a shot, backpack slung over her shoulder. They laughed together, knowing it would have done no good to tell her not to run down the stairs.

A sleek, black limo awaited them just beyond the bottom of the airstairs, and the chauffeur ascended the stairs with ease the moment they appeared at the doorway of the aircraft.

"Good evening, Ms. Spencer, Ms. Rivera." He tipped his chauffeur's cap in cordial greeting. "May I offer assistance?" he asked, presenting an arm.

Extending a hand, Olivia encouraged Natalia to take the offered arm, and followed behind them as the descended the stairs. Escorting them to the limo, he opened the back door, helping each of them in. Not surprisingly, Emma was already inside.

Once they were inside, he bent down, peering through the open door. Not expecting Emma to be there because he hadn't helped her in, he greeted her warmly. "Well, hello there, Little Miss."

"Hello, Mr. Lambert," Emma replied, cheerily, as she scooted back into the seat. She had picked up his name from the gold tag on his jacket.

Emma was so much like Natalia, it made Olivia smile. "She gets her people skills from you, ya know?" she murmured against Natalia's ear.

"Are you ready for some fun on the beach?" he asked Emma.

"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed, nodding her head enthusiastically.

"Well, then, I'll just get your luggage, and we'll be on our way in few moments," he reported.

"Yay! Thank you!" Emma exclaimed, as Olivia and Natalia offered him a warm thank you as well.

He smiled in response. "You're welcome," he said, affably.

They settled in then, getting seatbelts fastened, as they waited for him to return. Emma chattered on, asking questions about how far the beach was, and what the house would look like, and how many days they were staying.

Olivia and Natalia patiently answered each question as it was asked, and soon they felt the trunk of the car slam shut. Natalia reached over, taking Olivia's hand into her own. "Ready?" she asked, offering an encouraging smile.

The corners of Olivia's mouth tipped upward, forming an affectionate smile. "I'm ready for anything, as long as I have you by my side."

Natalia leaned over, kissing Olivia softly. "Then I think we're ready to take on the world…"

And as the car slowly rolled forward, taking Olivia infinitely closer to her collision with the past, she truly believed that they could take on the entire world, and walk away victors. She squeezed Natalia's hand affectionately, and smiled contentedly when Natalia's head rested against her shoulder. She had wondered, several times throughout the day, just exactly how things would turn out in the end. And despite endless amounts of worry, of doubt and fear unimaginable, she was happy to know her early-morning premonition had been correct, and their day turned out to be good after all…


	32. Chapter 9 Past & Present Collide Part IV

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, and Frank Cooper, are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena and Paulina Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Erica Kane, Alexander Cambias, Jr. and Sr., and Zach and Kendall Slater are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney.

For the purposes of this story, both of Kendall's boys belong to Zach, and the older boy's name is Erick (after his G-ma Erica), not Spike. Who the fuck would name a baby _Spike_? *rolling eyes* Anyway, my apologies to anyone who might be a fan of Cameron Mathison, but I absolutely cannot stand the guy—neither the actor, nor the character. He's like the Frank Dicopoulos of All My Children, in my eyes—except that I haven't always hated Frank—the character, or the actor. But, I digress… Anyway, thanks to the wonders of fan fiction, Ryan Lavery does not exist. With just a few simple keystrokes, I have effectively rid Pine Valley of that self-righteous jackass. Hehe—I _love_ the power of fan fiction!

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 9.4 is rated PG. I think there might be a curse word or two, but nothing truly objectionable.

Hope you all enjoy the update…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.4 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—7:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

"Oh, my God, you are a sight for sore eyes," Olivia declared. There was a distinct air of fondness in her tone, as she hugged Lena hello. They had just arrived at the cottage after the short drive from the airport. Lena hadn't needed to call the car service to arrange for the "scenic tour" of the Vineyard after all, because Olivia called from the jet to let her know their flight was slightly delayed.

"Let me look at you." Lena stepped back slightly from their embrace, giving Olivia the once-over. "You look wonderful, Spence," she complimented. "It's so good to see you." She hugged Olivia again.

Shifting nervously on her feet, Natalia's heart pounded. Not in response to the embrace, of course, but from the anxiousness evoked by the prospect of meeting these people who so obviously cared for Olivia.

Over Olivia's shoulder, Bianca caught the chauffeur's gaze, and smiled. "The main guest bedroom, if you would, please, Daniel," she said in response to his unspoken question.

Daniel Lambert nodded cordially in response, and Bianca offered him a sincere, "Thank you," as she gently patted his arm. Nodding again, he headed through the living room toward the hallway that had become familiar through his years of providing service to the Montgomery-Kundera family.

After directing Daniel where to place their guests' luggage, Bianca stepped toward Natalia. Shifting Alexandria from her right hip to her left, she extended her right hand. "Hello," she said, warmly. "I'm Bianca."

The baby babbled her own introduction, and everyone laughed. "This is Alex," Bianca chuckled, tipping her head toward her daughter. "And you must be Natalia. It's wonderful to meet you."

Natalia nodded and smiled, albeit a bit bashfully, as she accepted the proffered hand. "It's nice to finally meet you, Bianca," she said, warmly.

Everything about this woman told Bianca that Natalia was warm and affectionate, and that a hug would not only be welcomed, it would be preferred. And the handshake easily turned into a close hug.

"Olivia's told me so much about all of you," Natalia was saying, as she returned the hug with delighted ease.

"She didn't tell you about any of my dastardly misdeeds, did she?" Lena piped in, casting a roguish grin toward Olivia. She had made restitution for her past, and was finally in a place in her life where she could be honest about her transgressions, without feeling guilty or unworthy.

The sound of Lena's voice drew Alex's attention. She reached toward Lena, babbling, "Ma-ma-ma-m."

"None at all," Natalia assured, accepting a warm hug from Lena, as well. "Though, I can't imagine any of them being more dastardly than hers." Her face wore a teasing grin.

Olivia feigned offense, and Lena laughed. "She's got your number, Spence," Lena ribbed, as she accepted the baby from her wife's arms.

Wrapping her arm around Natalia's waist, Olivia pulled her close. "I gave it to her willingly." She kissed Natalia's temple lightly.

Natalia liked the way that felt—Olivia's ease in embracing her, both literally and figuratively, in front of her longtime friends. She hadn't hesitated for a moment. Draping her arm across Olivia's lower back, she rested her hand on the svelte curve of a hip. It felt a bit possessive to touch Olivia there, and Natalia rather liked that feeling.

Spotting Emma peeking out from behind Natalia, Bianca crouched down to her level. "Hey there, Emma," she greeted. "Do you remember me?"

Emma nodded and smiled. "You're my Auntie B," she said, in her usual cheery tone. "Mommy showed me pictures from the last time I was here."

"She did?" Delivered more in exclamation than question, Bianca sounded excited about that; and it incited excitement from Emma in response.

"Uh-huh." Emma was nodding her head enthusiastically. "I played in the ocean with you."

A warm smile spread across Bianca's face. "You sure did, Sweetie." She remembered with fondness, playing with Emma while Lena and Olivia caught up on old times all those summers ago.

Adult chatter had carried on around them, as Bianca interacted with Emma. And finally, Lena broke through, suggesting they all adjourn to the family room.

"You have a beautiful home," Natalia complimented, glancing around the cottage as they walked through the living room into the kitchen. She was struck by the subtle quaintness of the cottage. The furnishings were newer but held hints of tradition, and the décor was warm and welcoming; nothing inordinately lavish. It wasn't what she would have expected of people who owned private jets and yachts. They probably lived in a mansion when they weren't vacationing, Natalia guessed.

"The place looks great!" Olivia raved. "You've added on since the last time I was here," she observed. "I noticed before we came in."

"We did, we did." Lena nodded in confirmation. "We've actually added three extra bedrooms and another guest bath over the past couple of years."

"We didn't really have much choice," Bianca explained. "Mama and Alexander usually spend summers here with us, and with the girls, it's already a full house. So when Kendall and Zach and their boys join us too, the place just bulges at the seams."

"Funny thing is, the cottage is actually larger than our house back in Pine Valley now." Lena laughed at the irony.

Natalia was quite surprised; though she realized she probably shouldn't have been, given Olivia's earlier description of the two of them. She watched them with measured interest, as they slipped into a comfortable embrace on an oversized chair. Bianca was leaning against Lena's side, her arm securely wrapped around her wife's waist. The baby's head was resting against Lena's breast, and Bianca gently combed her fingers through the soft, dark curls on their daughter's head.

Leaning into Olivia's body, Natalia felt at ease as she talked with these women. "What's your house like in Pine Valley?"

"Oh, it's a little three bedroom stone cottage." Lena's tone was casual as she answered. She smiled at her wife. "Bianca wanted what she called 'a little house where love grows'," she shared, with a soft hint of sentimentality in her voice.

The expression in Bianca's eyes as she gazed at Lena told Natalia that the love in that little house grew deeper every single day. "And that's exactly what you've given me," she quietly acknowledged, brushing her mouth against Lena's in a tender kiss.

"It sounds lovely." Natalia's voice was soft and sincere as she complimented them.

Bianca nodded her head. "It really is," she declared. "It sits at the base of the mountains, and Lena's mother and step-father live just across the lake on the same property."

"It's nice that your girls have their grandparents nearby," Natalia said, sincerely.

"We're very fortunate." Lena's tone told Natalia how truly appreciative they were to have such a luxury.

Alex grunted and squirmed in Lena's lap. "Unt down, Mama," she demanded, drawing a chuckled from her mothers.

"I'm surprised she lasted this long," Lena said to Olivia and Natalia, humor in her tone. "She's really headstrong and independent."

Bianca nodded her agreement. "Yeah, she usually only likes to be cuddled when she's nursing."

"And she's been weaning herself, over the past couple of months, so there isn't much cuddle time anymore." Lena sounded chagrined, as she finished Bianca's thought. Kissing a dimpled cheek, she leaned over, putting the baby down on the floor near her toys.

Natalia wondered if it was some sort of lesbian phenomena—couples finishing one another's thoughts and sentences like that.

Distracted from her PSP, Emma's eyes lit up. "Is it okay if I play with her, Aunt Lena?" she asked, politely.

"Of course it is, Sweetie. I'm sure she would love that." Lena's tone was amiably, as she tousled Emma's hair.

Permission granted, Emma cast her PSP aside, and she was on the floor next to the baby in an instant. She popped the light pink top on the huge white toy box, and rummaged through the contents like she was on a mission. Pulling out a baby doll, she offered it to Alex. "You want your baby?" she asked, sweetly.

Alex responded with a partially-toothless grin, and lunged forward, grasping at the doll. "That's her favorite lalka," Lena informed, sounding impressed with Emma for choosing that particular toy.

Brow furrowed, Emma asked, "What does that mean?"

"Lalka the Polish word for doll," Lena explained.

"She talks Polish?" Emma's eyes were wide as saucers, drawing a soft chuckle from Lena.

"She's learning both English and Polish," Bianca explained. "Jordan knows both languages, too."

"Cool," Emma declared with a grin. "My Mommy knows some Polish words, too, and I remember them," she said, sounding quite proud of her accomplishment. "Wanna hear?"

Lena nervously cleared her throat. "Sweetie, you probably shouldn't repeat any of the Polish words your Mommy knows," she cautioned.

"Hey!" Olivia protested, scowling at Lena.

Emma arched a curious eyebrow, and Natalia laughed heartily. "Sounds like Lena has your number, too, Honey," Natalia said, good-humoredly.

"Well, you know me—I'm fast and loose with those digits of mine," Olivia said, wittily.

Lena choked back a laugh. "Oh, please, Spencer, do tell!" she smirked.

"Lena!" Bianca's reprimand was short-lived when she couldn't stop the soft chuckle from escaping her throat.

Olivia realized what she had said, and tried to backtrack. "I didn't mean—" Realizing there was nowhere to go with this but down, she blushed profusely, and quickly closed her mouth.

"Olivia Spencer, speechless," Lena said, amusement in her tone, "I never thought I'd see the day."

Natalia squeezed Olivia's arm, and leaned over, kissing her cheek. "Savor it while you can, Lena," she teased. "It doesn't happen very often."

Olivia crossed her arms, attempting another scowl.

Natalia attempted to coax her out of it with a playful kiss to the corner of her mouth, and despite herself, Olivia smiled. Jade eyes gleamed as she gazed at Natalia, and then she kissed her properly.

Emma decided, once again, that sometimes adults were just weird. She turned her attention back to Alex. "Wanna sit in my lap?" She patted her leg in invitation.

Without hesitation, Alex tossed the baby doll aside. She pushed herself up on her knees, and then onto her feet. Balancing carefully as she stood on tentative legs, she toddled a few steps to Emma's lap, and plunked herself down, without preamble.

Everyone laughed, and both girls beamed at the attention. And then Emma's attention was focused solely on Alex again. She talked quietly to the baby, as she cuddled her close. And much to her mothers' mutual surprise, Alex didn't protest to being confined.

Pointing toward the leather recliner near the fireplace, Alex said, "Bankie."

Completely enamored with the baby, Emma smiled brightly. "You want your blankie?"

Alex nodded. "Pease," she said, drawing out the word in a sweet little sing-song voice.

Emma smiled in wonder, and stretched over, pulling a little blanket with pink bunnies from the recliner.

Hugging the fuzzy blanket, Alex said, "Dank du."

Emma giggled in response. "She's so cute!"

The adults laughed again, and Lena bent over, gently tweaking Emma's chin. "You're really cute, too, Sweetie."

"I know," Emma said, confidently.

"Emma!" Olivia exclaimed. She was mortified.

"What?" Emma said, innocently, as she shrugged her shoulders. "You and Natalia tell me how cute and sweet and smart I am all the time."

Natalia patted Olivia's leg affectionately. "She has a point, Honey," she declared. "We should be happy that our daughter has such a high sense of self-esteem."

"Point taken," Olivia agreed. "You're off the hook, Jellybean."

Emma beamed, and turned her attention back to the baby. She reached over, grabbing the abandoned baby doll. "Wanna wrap your baby in your blanket?"

Alex nodded, and they their play continued, as the adults returned to their conversation.

"So you're raising the girls to be bilingual?" Natalia asked, returning to their previous topic of discussion.

"It's so much easier to teach them when they're young," Lena reasoned.

"I agree," Natalia said. "I've actually thought about teaching Emma some Spanish."

"I would love to learn Spanish!" Emma piped in. "Jacob and Dylan know it, too, so we could talk." She sounded excited at the prospect.

"Yeah, I don't think I want my kid learning how to cuss me out in a language I don't understand," Olivia joked.

Natalia patted Olivia's leg. "I think we've already established that curse words are your forte, Honey, not mine," she teased.

Olivia looked offended, and Natalia laughed, saying, "Hey, who's the one donating all the proceeds to the swear jar?"

Lena laughed heartily, and Olivia grunted. "Shut up."

Olivia's response only made Lena laugh all the harder.

Their conversation flowed smoothly from topic to topic, until Bianca felt a tugging on the leg of her jeans. She glanced down into a dimpled smile and coal black eyes that sparkled with mischief. "What's up, Bear?"

"Dink, Mommy," Alex said. "Pease?"

Bianca couldn't resist that sweet little voice. Smiling at her youngest baby, she tousled soft curls. "You want some juice?"

"Duice!" Alex bounced up and down, excitedly clapping her hands.

Bianca laughed, and remembering her hostess duties, she offered drinks to everyone. "We have both red and white wine, freshly brewed sweet tea, lemonade, coffee, milk, apple juice, and filtered ice water," she said, ticking off the options.

Emma chose juice, while Natalia thought it best stick to with water for the time being. Natalia went on alert the moment Olivia said, "Coffee sounds perfect, thank you," and stealthily offered to help Bianca in the kitchen.

Knowing exactly what was on Natalia's mind, a slight grin teased at Olivia's lips.

"Thank you, Natalia. That would be really nice," Bianca said, pleasantly accepting Natalia's offer. "It'll give us a chance to get acquainted."

"My thoughts exactly," Natalia agreed, as she rose from the sofa. She followed Bianca back into the kitchen, and once there, she inquired about decaffeinated coffee. "I don't let Olivia have caffeine anymore," she clandestinely divulged. "It's bad for her heart, y'know?"

Despite the subdued tone of Natalia's voice, Bianca could literally feel the love this woman felt for Olivia. It emanated from her voice, and shown in her eyes, and anyone who knew anything about love would have recognized it instantaneously. Thrilled for Olivia, Bianca smiled at Natalia. "You took Olivia's caffeine away?"

Natalia nodded, sheepishly. "She doesn't know," she confessed. "She's only had caffeine once since her transplant. She doesn't realize I know about that, but she was so hyper and fidgety, there was no other explanation."

"You're a brave woman, that's all I can say."

"Either brave, or crazy," Natalia joked.

Bianca chuckled softly, as she pulled mugs, plastic cups, and glasses from the cabinet. Turning toward her then, she reached out, gently grasping Natalia's bicep with her hand. Their eyes locked, and Bianca offered an appreciative smile. "You take good care of her," she said, admiringly. "I can tell."

"I try," Natalia replied, softly. "Though, sometimes, she doesn't cooperate very well." She sounded resigned to the fact.

Bianca's eyes danced as she chuckled. "Yeah, that sounds like the Olivia we know and love."

Natalia laughed softly in response.

"Well, no worries here. The only thing caffeinated in this house is the bottle of chocolate syrup Lena picked up at the store this afternoon," Bianca said, conspiratorially. "Would you mind grabbing the iced tea and juice out of the fridge?" She reached for the carafe, pouring two cups of the steaming liquid.

"Sure thing," Natalia complied. "Which glasses get what?"

"Juice in the three plastic cups, and iced tea in one of the glasses," Bianca answered. "Two of the plastic cups need sippy lids. They're in the third drawer down, to the right of the dishwasher." Replacing the carafe on the burner, she moved around Natalia, picking up the glasses. "Crushed or cubed?" she asked, as she pushed one glass under the icemaker.

"Crushed, please," Natalia requested, over the din of grinding ice.

"Ah, a woman after my own heart." Bianca's tone sounded playfully wistful, as she pushed Natalia's glass under, filling it as requested.

"Nah, just your crushed ice," Natalia said, facetiously.

Bianca laughed softly. "I can see Olivia's met her match." She pushed Natalia's glass under the water spigot, filling it.

"Oh, and then some." Natalia sounded rather pleased with herself. "Do you want ice in the girls' cups?"

"Not unless Emma prefers hers that way," Bianca answered, setting both glasses on the countertop. She reached for the pitcher of tea, filling her own glass.

"Oh, she'll be fine without it," Natalia said, casually. She poured juice into the girls' cups. Reaching down, she opened the drawer and retrieved the plastic lids, twisting them onto the cups.

There was an immediate and obvious mutual admiration between Bianca and Natalia, and the symbiotic friendship that they would grow to share was already beginning to form. Natalia couldn't help but smile at the realization, as she capped the bottle of juice, and returned it to the refrigerator. Olivia had been right to bring her here. These people already felt like home.

* * *

In the family room, Olivia and Lena were chattering away, when Olivia inquired about Paulina. As if on cue, Paulina sauntered through the back door. "Well, you can ask me that yourself, Miła," she said, addressing Olivia at her "Dear One." She smiled at Olivia, opening her arms like only a mother could, and Olivia was hugging her in an instant.

"It's wonderful to see you, Paulina," Olivia said, affectionately kissing the woman's cheek. "I didn't realize you would be here." She sounded very pleased to have been wrong.

Paulina hugged her tight. "It's delightful to see you, as well, Miła," she said, affectionately. She held Olivia's face, and kissed her cheek. "When Alexander and I heard you were coming, we decided to stick around for the weekend."

Olivia smiled at her. "I'm so glad you did." Her tone was brimming with sincerity. "Lena told me you married Alexander," she reported. "I know it's been a few years now, but I hope I'm not too late in offering congratulations."

"It's never too late for such a joyous offering," Paulina replied. "Thank you."

Before Olivia could respond, Jordan came scampering through the back door, with Sandy right on her heels. "Mama?" she called. Sandy skidded on the hardwood floors, and Lena wondered if the dog would ever learn.

Emma's giggles caught Jordan's attention, and her dark curls bounced as she turned toward the sound. Whatever it was she had wanted from her Mama suddenly ceased to be of importance, as she stuffed her hands into the pocket of her jeans, and smiled bashfully at the newcomer.

Lena smiled at her daughter. It wasn't like her at all to be shy; even with someone she didn't know. "Come here, Mój Mały," she coaxed, with the come-hither movement of her hand. "Come meet Emma."

Jordan raced across the room, climbing up into Lena's lap with practiced ease. "Hi, Mama," she said, cheerily, wrapping her arms around Lena's neck.

Laughing softly, Lena kissed her daughter's cheek. "Hi, Jordan." She leaned close, whispering in Jordan's ear. "Think you could say hi to Emma, too?"

Turning around in Lena's lap, Jordan plopped herself down. In her comfort zone, she felt bold enough to greet this intriguing new person. "Hi, Emma, I'm Jordan," she said, with a grin as dimpled as her Mama's.

Emma smiled in response. "I know… We met before. But you were just a baby," she reported.

"You knew me when I was a baby?" Jordan couldn't believe her ears. She had never met a new person who knew her as a baby.

"Uh-huh," Emma confirmed. "My Mommy has a picture of me holding you."

"She does?" Jordan's eyes were wide; her voice filled with wonder and excitement.

"Yeah," Emma replied, nodding her head. "We were right there in that chair," she said, pointing to the recliner near the fireplace.

"That's my Babcia's chair," Jordan informed.

Emma's brow was furrowed. "Is that another Polish word?"

"Yes, it is, Emma," Paulina answered. She sat down in the chair. "It means Grandma."

"Are you Jordan's Grandma?" Emma asked, curious.

Paulina smiled. "Yes… and Alexandria's, too."

"They're lucky," Emma declared. "I don't have any Grandmas." She sounded sad, and three adult hearts broke just a little.

Leaning over, Paulina gently patted Emma's cheek. "I bet Jordan and Alexandria wouldn't mind sharing, if you want to be one of my grandbabies, too."

A huge smile spread across Emma's face, and Olivia caught Paulina's gaze, mouthing a silent, "Thank you."

Paulina smiled fondly at Olivia, and gracefully nodded her head in that way she always did when someone thanked her for something meaningful.

"Would you share your Grandma with me?" Emma was asking Jordan.

Jordan nodded enthusiastically. "When Lexie was born, Babcia said she has lots of love for all her grandbabies, so I don't have to worry about sharing her."

Olivia was impressed with how grown up Jordan sounded for being only five. She was a very sweet, intelligent little girl, and Olivia could clearly see her mothers in her.

"Cool," Emma said with a grin. "Wanna play with us?"

Glancing up at her Mama for approval, Jordan beamed when it was granted by a nod of the head. "Go ahead," Lena encouraged.

Climbing down, Jordan walked toward Emma. "Wanna go play in our room?" she invited. Her bashfulness had already disappeared. "I got a new dollhouse for my birthday."

"Sure!" Emma sounded excited by the prospect. She glanced down at the baby who was still sitting in her lap, chewing on the large blue ring from a ring stack. "Can Alex come too?"

Jordan nodded her approval. "I love to play with my Lexie," she announced, sounding more affectionate toward, than possessive of, her baby sister. "She just can't have the little pieces," she tutored.

Emma lifted Alex up, standing her on her feet, and then picked herself off the floor as well. She offered her hand to Alex. "Wanna go play, Lexie?" she asked, deciding she liked that name better for the little girl.

Alex responded by grasping Emma's finger. Jordan took the baby's other hand, and turned toward Sandy. "Do Mnie," she instructed. The dog obediently fell into step.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "The dog speaks Polish, too?" She emphasized the fact that it was an animal.

"Well, technically, no, she doesn't _speak_ Polish. A bark is the same in any language," Lena corrected with a smirk.

"Ha-ha. Very funny," Olivia responded, dryly.

Lena ignored her, and continued. "She does take commands in Polish, though," she reported, purposely egging Olivia on.

"Yeah, I don't think I care for a dog that's smarter than me," Olivia declared with a grin.

"Aw, don't worry, Spence, she's not smarter than you," Lena said, feigning empathy. "She's just better trained." The smirk on her face was priceless.

"Shut up," Olivia groused.

Lena just laughed.

* * *

As Bianca arranged the cups and glasses on a tray for easy transport into the family room, Emma and the girls came wandering into the kitchen. She smiled at the three of them. "Where are you off to?"

"We're gonna play in our room," Jordan answered. "I wanna show Emma my new dollhouse."

"Well, that sounds like fun, Sweetheart," Bianca encouraged.

Jordan peered up at Natalia, announcing, "I got it for my birthday."

Natalia crouched down to Jordan's level. "Well, it's very nice of you to share your present with Emma, Jordan," she said, sweetly. "Thank you for being so sweet to my little girl."

"You're welcome," Jordan said, courteously. She looked proud of herself for being such a big girl. And then she arched a curious eyebrow. "Are you Emma's other Mommy?"

Natalia smiled brightly. "Yes, I am," she happily confirmed.

"I have two Mommies, too," Jordan informed.

"I know you do," Natalia said. "They're pretty special, aren't they?"

"Yup." Jordan's curls bounced when she nodded her firm confirmation, and Natalia was completely charmed.

Bianca chuckled at the exchange. "Do you girls wanna save your juice for dinner, or do you want it now?"

"Um, I'll save mine for dinner," Emma decided. She was far too interested in playing with her new friends.

"Me too, Mommy," Jordan agreed.

Releasing Jordan's hand, Alex reached toward Bianca. "Unt duice." She bounced up and down, rapidly opening and closing her hand. "Pease?" she implored, peering up at her Mommy with that dimpled smile and coal black eyes that danced with an innocent sort of mischief. The kid was cute, and she clearly knew it.

"Juice it is," Bianca declared, as she reached down, effortlessly scooping the baby up. Grinning, she jostled Alex playfully, garnering a series of shrieks and giggles from her.

Natalia couldn't help but chuckle at the happy little cherub-faced baby.

"You girls go ahead," Bianca said to Emma and Jordan. "I'll bring her in after she finishes her juice."

Never one to be deterred for long, Jordan grabbed Emma's hand, pulling at her. "Come on!"

Shaking her head at her animated daughter, Bianca picked up Alex's juice cup and handed it to her.

"Dank du, Mommy," Alex babbled.

"You're welcome, Bear," Bianca said, affectionately. She kissed Alex's temple as the baby crammed the spout into her mouth.

Natalia couldn't help but smile. The baby's beautiful raven curls and dark, expressive eyes, reminded her of Rafe when he was Alex's age. She wondered then, if the child she was carrying would look anything like her son—or if he or she would look like Frank.

The musing turned dour in her mind as she thought of Frank, and she could taste the bitterness on her tongue. She didn't want a child who looked like him; or even one who looked like Rafe. No, what she wanted most was a child who resembled Olivia—shiny chestnut locks, and shimmering jade eyes that danced with mischief even when she was being good, and a smile that could light the midnight sky.

Willfully, she held on to that image, as she tossed any thought of Frank aside, and turned her attention back to Bianca. "Do you need help finishing dinner?" she offered. "It smells delicious, by the way."

"Omigosh, you all must be starving," Bianca realized. "I need to get these filets on the grill." She lifted the glass pan from the counter, balancing it with her left hand, as she held Alex in her right. "Would you mind bringing the tray of drinks?"

"Not at all." Natalia grinned. "You seem to have your hands full," she teased.

Laughing, Bianca agreed. "You get used to needing six hands, and having to make do with only two," she shrugged. "But I don't have to tell you that—do I? You've been helping raise Emma for over a year now, haven't you?"

Natalia nodded, her face glowing with pride.

"And you have a son, as well, don't you?" Bianca asked. "Lena and Olivia have been talking a lot more," she explained in response to surprised expression on Natalia's face.

"I do," Natalia beamed. "Rafe. He's nineteen."

Bianca looked surprised. "You don't look old enough to have a nineteen-year-old."

It was meant as a compliment, and Natalia took it exactly as it was intended. Blushing, she said, "Thank you. I was sixteen when he was born."

"Wow, and I thought twenty was young to have a baby." Bianca's voice told Natalia she was in awe. "You're a courageous woman, choosing to raise a child when you were still so young."

"I couldn't have imagined anything else. I loved him from the moment I learned I was pregnant," Natalia said, softly. She wondered why she didn't feel that same connection to the child she was carrying now. A pang of guilt clenched in her heart.

Obviously, her face reflected her emotions, because Bianca noticed the change. "Are you all right, Natalia?" Her voice was gentle and filled with concern.

Natalia offered a wobbly smile in response, and Bianca picked up the cue. "Well, if you need to talk, I'm a good listener."

"Thank you, Bianca," Natalia said, appreciatively. She found that she truly liked this woman—she was caring and concerned, without being pushy; and everything about her felt genuine.

Bianca nodded in response. "Okay," she exhaled in a quick blast of air, "back to dinner and drinks." Her dark eyes widened as she grinned, and Natalia found herself smiling in response. She lifted the tray, and followed Bianca back into the family room where Olivia and Lena were still chatting with Paulina.

Olivia stood up to help Natalia distribute the drinks, as Lena rose to take the dish of filets from Bianca's hand. "I'll get these on the grill."

"Thanks, Baby," Bianca said, appreciatively.

Lena kissed her wife lightly. "My pleasure, Sweetheart."

Natalia loved how openly affectionate they were with one another. In the few minutes she had been in their presence, she had noticed the countless subtle touches and affectionate glances they shared. It was a steadfast undercurrent of emotion that flowed between them. It felt validating to her, seeing a lesbian couple who didn't hold back expressions of their love—especially given the fact that, while Jen and Tracy were slowly learning to be more open in the presence of others, they still remained quite guarded.

Lena turned her attention to Natalia, drawing her out of her thoughts. "How would you prefer your steak?"

"Medium would be perfect, please," Natalia answered. "Thank you."

"Coming right up," Lena proclaimed with a grin.

"What am I, chopped liver?" Olivia feigned disgruntlement. She knew Lena didn't need to ask about her epicurean preferences.

Lena laughed. "More like potted meat," she teased.

Olivia tried to look offended, but she couldn't control the grin that percolated at the corners of her mouth. "Smartass."

"Swear jar," Emma chirped, as she bounded into the room to retrieve her abandoned backpack.

Natalia's face adopted a furtive grin. "Way to keep Mommy in line, Jellybean."

"She pays even when you don't catch her," Emma informed. She was gone again before Natalia could question her. Glancing at Olivia, Natalia sought confirmation.

Olivia offered a sheepish grin in response. "What can I say?" She shrugged her shoulders. "You've trained me well."

Laughing again, Lena said, "How much have you donated so far?" She knew the hotelier well.

"Enough to take a six month tour of Europe." Olivia sighed, helplessly.

"Excellent," Lena declared. "Just cut the trip down to three months; and we'll let you take us with you," she teased.

Olivia made a face at her, and Lena chuckled, as she headed out onto the deck; cup of coffee and glass dish, in hand.

Bianca laughed along with Natalia, as Lena made her exit. And then she turned her attention to Paulina. "Would you like some coffee, Mama?" She set the baby down on the floor with her cup of juice; thankful for screw-on, spill-proof lids. Jordan had never been a problem with sippy cups, but Alexandria had a devilish penchant for turning them upside down, and shaking them vigorously. Bianca dreaded the day when the child would learn how to unscrew the lids.

"No, thank you, Darling," Paulina answered. "I think I'll wait and have a glass of wine with dinner."

Olivia couldn't stop the giddy grin that hijacked her lips. Wrapping her right arm around Natalia's waist, Olivia pulled her close. "Paulina, I'd like you to meet my girlfriend, Natalia Rivera," she proudly announced. It felt like the most natural thing in the world to refer to Natalia as her girlfriend, and the smile on her face brightened the entire room, as she made the introduction. "Natalia, this is Lena's mother, Paulina Cambias."

"Welcome, Darling! Welcome!" Paulina greeted Natalia with rapt enthusiasm and a warmhearted hug, welcoming her to the family. Though she obviously didn't see Olivia often, she still regarded her as one of "her girls," and now Natalia was clearly considered a part of that, as well.

Natalia accepted the invitation with open arms, and her place within the family was solidified. "It's so nice to finally meet you, Mrs. Cambias," Natalia said, sincerely. "Olivia has told me such wonderful things about you."

Paulina patted Natalia's hand affectionately. "Now you just call me Paulina, okay, Darling?"

Smiling bashfully, Natalia agreed.

Settling into her recliner, Paulina chatted with Olivia and Natalia while Bianca attended to a few last-minute details out on the deck. Sitting next to Natalia on the sofa, Olivia felt like a teenager, holding hands with her first girlfriend in front of her mother. The notion made her giggle, just a little, on the inside.

"So you just tell me everything now," Paulina said to Olivia. "How did you meet this lovely young woman?"

Natalia blushed slightly, and Olivia beamed. "Well, let me tell you, Paulina… that's one hell of a story…" she reported. And she spent the next half-hour sharing with Paulina the tale of their unconventional beginnings.

* * *

Bianca found Lena outside by the grill, muttering under her breath, as she poked at the coals in the grill. "What's wrong, Babe?" She gently smoothed her hand across Lena's lower back.

"The coals aren't warm enough to grill the filets properly," Lena sighed. "I shouldn't have left them unattended for so long." Their little impromptu excursion that afternoon had obviously led to a lack of attention when it came to her other duties. As a result, she had found it necessary to add more charcoal before grilling the filets. The good news was, the other provisions hadn't been overcooked.

Wrapping her arms around Lena's neck, Bianca kissed her. "So you'll put a few more on the fire, and we'll eat when it's ready," she reasoned.

Lena grinned and kissed her again. "This, from the woman who was obsessed with timing a few hours ago?" she teased.

Bianca shrugged nonchalantly. "Eh, you were right—everything's gonna turn out just fine," she conceded.

"Why couldn't you have figured that out before you drove me insane earlier?" Lena asked, facetiously.

"Because you love it when I drive you insane," Bianca answered, forthrightly.

Lena arched a seductive eyebrow. "In bed, I certainly do." Her voice was low and husky.

"I swear, you have sex on the brain," Bianca teased.

"Well, the idea certainly starts there, but… with you, it never takes long to spread to other regions," Lena smirked.

Bianca's head fell back, as she laughed softly. "You're impossible," she said, affectionately.

Lena pulled her closer. "You can't really blame me," she asserted.

"Why's that?"

"Have you seen my wife?" Lena's tone clearly indicated that this woman was worth more than just a passing glance.

"Why, I don't believe I have," Bianca said, flirtingly. "What does she look like?"

"She has beautiful long, raven tresses, and gorgeous brown eyes," Lena said, tenderly running her fingers through Bianca's hair. "And a body that just won't quit…" she husked. Leaning in, she captured Bianca's mouth in a sultry kiss.

"She sounds rather irresistible," Bianca murmured against Lena's mouth.

"Mm-hmm…" Lena moaned softly, as she moved Bianca against the railing behind her. "She's sexy as hell, and she's absolutely phenomenal in bed… or the shower, or… the kitchen counter or…"

"Hmm… She's rather adventurous, is she?"

"Oh, yes," Lena readily affirmed, lightly nipping at Bianca's neck. "She likes to make love outdoors, even in public places…"

"Oh, really?" Bianca sounded intrigued. She groaned, as Lena's mouth found hers, and lightly sucked her tongue.

"Uh-huh," Lena murmured, releasing Bianca's tongue, and then capturing it again.

Bianca returned the kiss. "Where's the wildest place she ever made love to you?"

Intrigued by the question, Lena arched an eyebrow. "Inside… or out?" Her mouth never left Bianca's.

"Inside first, then out." Bianca brushed her tongue against the roof of Lena's mouth, drawing a long groan from her wife.

"Inside… the washing machine during the spin cycle—while her sister was in the next room," Lena answered.

Bianca's energetic laugh against Lena's mouth broke their kiss. "That was fun, wasn't it?" she smirked.

Lena grinned at the memory, and arched that eyebrow again. "It certainly was. I think we scarred Kendall for life with that one," she laughed.

"Yeah, we did," Bianca laughed. "But we also taught her a new technique. She went home and tried it with Zach that night," she reported.

"Are you serious?" Lena sounded shocked.

Grinning, Bianca nodded in confirmation. "I'm pretty sure that's the night Erick was conceived."

"Wow," Lena exhaled. "I can't believe you never told me this before."

Bianca shrugged, nonchalantly. "Subject never came up," she reasoned. "But now that it has…"

"Paints Zach in a whole new light, doesn't it?" Lena chuckled.

Bianca nodded in agreement. "Kendall, too."

"Definitely," Lena agreed. "She is never getting away with teasing me about our imaginative sex life again."

"Speaking of…" Bianca deftly segued, "you never told me where your wildest outdoor sexual experience occurred."

Lena thought for a moment, and then a dimpled smile spread across her face, as she gazed into Bianca's eyes. "Probably the most exhilarating was that night on our honeymoon, when you made love to me on the bow of our yacht," she quietly confessed. If she took the time to vividly conjure up the memory, Lena could still feel Bianca's hands and mouth all over her body, as they cruised headlong into the ocean breeze. She nuzzled against Bianca's ear. "The best part was when we were standing at the bow, and you stripped my clothes away, and had me hold onto the railing, as you took me from behind," she whispered. "I know it wasn't wild, crazy sex, like we've had so many other times," she admitted, "but it felt so damned good, with the wind blowing across my skin."

Bianca groaned at the memory. It made her wet just thinking about it. "Oh, my God, we need to do that again."

Lena nipped at Bianca's ear. "My thoughts exactly," she murmured.

The latch on the upper deck gate closed, interrupting their moment. Lena turned to see Alexander walking across the deck towards them. "So what are my two favorite daughters talking about so intently?" he asked, clapping his hands together. He looked happy to see them, as always.

Lena smiled fondly at the man who had become like a father to her over the years. "We're thinking about taking the yacht out for a few days. Maybe when we're here for our anniversary?" she suggested to Bianca.

"Sounds perfect," Bianca agreed with a smile. They had considered taking a trip abroad to celebrate, but then decided to it best not to travel so far, given Lena's pregnancy. They didn't want to take any chances.

"That sounds like a delightful idea, my Darlings," Alexander declared. "Maybe your mother and I can fly out and keep the girls for you, so you can have a few days alone."

Bianca leaned over, kissing his cheek. "That would be fantastic, Alexander."

"All right, then," he said with a nod. "I have a bit of puttering to do out here before dinner, so I'll leave you two to your business." And with that announcement, he was gone again, as quickly as he had appeared.

Lena turned back to Bianca. "I should get back to the grill," she said, reluctantly.

Bianca kissed her. "Thank you," she whispered, as her fingertips trailed down the center of Lena's shirt. "We'll talk more about that excursion on the yacht, later."

"You bet we will," Lena husked.

Another brief, yet meaningful kiss and Bianca was through the gate and down the steps, heading toward the table to attend to the place settings. Lena turned back toward the grill with a smile on her face, no longer concerned about the lack of heat on the grill—there was enough heat coursing through her body to scorch an entire cow. Damn, her wife made her hot.

* * *

When Bianca popped in from outside, she found Natalia in Olivia's arms, and all three women sniffling and wiping away tears. "Everything okay?" she asked, tentatively.

"Everything's fine," Natalia assured. She sniffed, daintily scratching her nose. Olivia thought she was adorable when she did that.

"Okay," Bianca replied, albeit a bit doubtingly. "Well, dinner's almost ready," she announced. "Finally." She sounded a bit haggard.

"Then I should probably see to Alexander," Paulina declared. She reached over, gently patting Natalia's leg.

"He's out back with Lena," Bianca reported.

"Thank you, Darling," Paulina said. Excusing herself, she sauntered back outside, in search of her husband.

Bianca took the opportunity to show Olivia and Natalia to their room then, in case they wanted to settle in and freshen up before dinner. She pointed out the guest bathroom across the hall, right next to the master bedroom.

Having stayed with them before, Olivia was familiar with the original layout of the cottage—the newer bedrooms were located on the far end of the house, just off the living room. She nodded and smiled, as Bianca turned her attention to Natalia.

Apologizing, Bianca explained to Natalia that Paulina and Alexander had the guest room with an adjoining bath, and that they were welcome to switch rooms—either to that room or the master bedroom, whichever made them more comfortable, when the Montgomery-Kundera family returned to Pine Valley on Sunday. In the interim though, she let them know the closet in the main guest bath was stocked with fresh towels and just about any toiletries they might need.

They thanked her gratefully, and Natalia closed the bedroom door.

Once inside, Olivia pulled her close; nuzzling against her ear. "Are you really okay?"

Natalia responded by hugging Olivia tightly. "I'm just feeling a little emotional right now," she quietly confessed. "Reliving our story really made me realize how blessed we are to have one another."

Olivia brushed her lips against Natalia's cheek. "I get emotional when I think about us, too, Sweetheart," she whispered. She knew exactly how blessed she was to be holding Natalia in her arms, and she certainly didn't take it for granted. Holding Natalia's face in her hands, Olivia kissed her tenderly. "I love you," she murmured softly, and Natalia responded by kissing her again.

And when they parted, their breath caught in unison, as they paused to take in the room. It had been redecorated since Olivia's last visit, and now possessed an ambiance of contemporary elegance, cloaked in tradition—a testament to the union between Bianca's love of time-honored treasures, and Lena's fondness of more fashionable surroundings.

The furniture was clearly Victorian, with its solid mahogany framing and intricate ornamental carvings. The champagne-colored duvet on the queen-sized bed was decorated with a dusty rose print, offset by subtle hints of burgundy around the edges, and the throw-pillows on the sofa near the window provided a perfect accent.

Several lamps and light fixtures adorned the room; each of them shaded with frosted glass, and a black-framed mirrored wall sconce graced the wall above the bed. Its eighteen individual rectangular mirrors were arranged like puzzle pieces, fitted together in an attractive geometrical arrangement. And several of the mirrors were accented with burgundy candles that no doubt reflected an ethereal glow into the room, when lit.

There were fresh, pale pink roses in an ornate crystal vase on the table near the window, and candles in champagne and burgundy were scattered about, just begging to be enjoyed by the room's inhabitants. And their luggage had been neatly stacked on the luggage racks at the foot of the bed. It looked like an upscale hotel room, yet it felt so much like home. The paradox was not lost on Natalia.

They chattered amiably as they unpacked their suitcases, and it felt good just to talk without any tension between them. In their usual manner, they bickered about who would place what, where; yet somehow, everything found its place, and they were both equally satisfied. And in the process, they had set the tone for Olivia's move into Natalia's room upon their return to the farmhouse.

Natalia chuckled softly. And when Olivia grinned self-consciously, asking, "What," Natalia responded with a furtive smile, saying, "I just really love you, is all."

Olivia's grin transformed into that dazzling smile Natalia loved so much. "Oh, is that all?" she said, playfully, as she pulled Natalia close.

"That's it," Natalia declared. Her eyes danced as she gazed at Olivia. Her emotions were conflicting when it came to the child she was carrying; but they never once wavered when it came to Olivia. "That's every bit of it."

"Well, that's good," Olivia said, softly. She tucked raven tresses behind Natalia's ear, "Because that's all I need." The kiss that followed proved exactly that.

* * *

Rejoining Bianca in the kitchen, an introduction between Natalia and Alexander quickly followed, as they made their way out onto the deck where dinner would be served. Natalia found him to be equally as warm and welcoming as the remainder of the family, and honestly, she had never felt more at home in the midst of perfect strangers. Olivia had been correct—despite their immense wealth, they truly were the most genuine, down-to-earth people she had ever met.

Of course, she had yet to realize that Erica Kane was Bianca's mother…

* * *

Despite the sumptuousness of the cuisine, dinner was a casual affair, shared at one of several large picnic tables on the mid-level deck. It was clear by the accommodations that Lena and Bianca were accustomed to entertaining decent sized groups of people. And yet the setting felt so intimate, so familiar, like family, as they shared the first of many meals together.

Just prior to dinner being served, Olivia had presented the bottles of wine she brought from her private stock. Thinking the full-bodied Brunello di Montalcino would pair perfectly with the cuisine as it had been described to her, she suggested they tap into those two bottles first.

Natalia smiled when she recognized the wine. It was from Altesino Vineyards in Tuscany—the same style and vintage they had shared during their dinner at Watershed the night Olivia taught her about wines. "I think you're going to enjoy this," she asserted, as Olivia handed the bottle to Lena.

Checking out the vineyard, the style, and the vintage, Lena responded with a dimpled smile that rivaled Natalia's own. "What a shame it is that I have to miss out on this."

Bianca peered down at the bottle, and it instantly registered what Lena was holding. "Oh, my, Olivia, I don't think my culinary skills are up to par with this."

The lopsided grin on her lips told Olivia that Bianca was nervous. She smiled warmly at the apprehensive young woman. "Dinner smells amazing, Bianca," she said, reassuringly. "Trust me, this wine will go perfectly."

Blushing, Bianca thanked her.

Olivia reached over, giving Bianca's hand an affectionate squeeze, and then turned her attention toward Lena. "And don't think for a minute I missed that, Kundera," she said, feigning austerity. "Since when do you pass on a good bottle of wine?" The arched eyebrow told Lena she was intrigued. "Or any alcohol, for that matter?"

Grinning, Lena caught Bianca's gaze. "Told you."

Bianca laughed. "So you did."

"Told her what?" Olivia inquired; mirth in her tone. "What am I missing?"

"That you would give me shit for not drinking," Lena answered.

"What, have you found religion, or something?" Olivia teased. She pierced the cork with the tip of the corkscrew and began twisting.

"Olivia!" Natalia reprimanded her with one word.

"It's an honest question, Honey," Olivia defended. The look of innocence on her face was priceless.

Laughing, Lena assured her that it wasn't religion. "We do go to church, Spence, but that has nothing to do with why I'm not drinking." Gently, she pressed her hand against her abdomen, and a slight blush crept across her visage as she grinned, almost shyly, at Olivia. "We're—"

Natalia's face turned ashen. She knew exactly what was coming. And clearly, Olivia did, as well. Before Lena could finish the announcement, Olivia popped the cork, and the bottle of wine slipped from her fingers, crashing to the floor.

Startled by the cacophony, everyone jumped; making noises of surprise. And feigning shock over her contrived clumsiness, Olivia quickly sprang into action. "Oh, my God, I'm so sorry!" she apologized. "I can't believe I made such a mess."

Lena wasn't the least bit fooled by the display; but she let Olivia go—at least for the time being.

"Olivia, be careful," Bianca cautioned, as she grabbed the mop from the broom closet in the laundry room, just off the kitchen. "Don't cut yourself on that glass."

Crouching down beside Olivia, Natalia caught her gaze as she reached toward the broken glass. And in that transitory moment, the look that passed between them held an incongruous amalgam of shame and gratitude on Natalia's part, and a mixture of love and concern on Olivia's.

Gently touching Natalia's hand, Olivia said, "I've got this, Sweetheart." Her voice was so soft and reassuring it made Natalia want to cry. She was glad they were shrouded by the breakfast bar that stood in the center of the kitchen.

There was a pause of several beats between them, and then a flurry of activity ensued, as clean-up began, in earnest. It only took a few minutes to return the kitchen floor to its previous state. And apologizing once again for her clumsiness, Olivia thanked them for their assistance.

The expression in Lena's eyes told Olivia she knew something was wrong; but still, she said nothing. Instead, leaning in to kiss her wife, she excused herself and headed back outside to attend to the grill.

* * *

It wasn't long before everyone was settled at the picnic table, and Lena was serving the filets; each grilled to perfect order. Despite her wife's initial anxiety over the timing, Lena was thankful the preparation process had run late from the start, or the entire meal would have been ruined.

Bianca apologized for the lateness of their dinner hour, explaining, "Lena and I got a little sidetracked this afternoon."

The expression on Lena's face told Olivia exactly what it was that had sidetracked them. She shot her pal a subliminal high-five, and Lena grinned furtively, in response.

Noticing the exchange, Natalia arched an inquisitive eyebrow.

Bianca chuckled. "Better get used to it, Natalia. These two are usually up to no good when they're together."

"Lord, help us," Natalia said, drolly.

Grinning, Bianca said, "Speaking of…" as she offered her hand to Lena, suggesting, "Would you like to say grace this evening?" They usually took turns.

Pleasantly surprised, Natalia's smile held a sense of joy. She liked these people more and more with each passing moment.

Nodding, Lena accepted Bianca's hand, and one by one, hands linked around the table. Alexander wasn't a particularly religious man, but even he participated, out of respect for his family.

Their fingers intertwined, Olivia cast a furtive glance toward Natalia; receiving an affectionate smile and a gentle squeeze in return. And then their eyes were closed, as Lena issued forth a prayer of thanksgiving—not only for the food, but for the blessings of family, and of friendships, old and new. It was obvious from Lena's ease of delivery that this was something she did often, and it endeared her to Natalia, even as it allowed Olivia to see her friend in a very flattering new light.

A communal "Amen" was said amongst them when Lena finished, and then plates and silverware began to clatter, as the meal was served, family-style. And they shared an absolutely delectable dinner and equally enjoyable conversation that evening, with the deck bathed in the subtle glow of firelight, as the waves crashed rhythmically against the shores of Vineyard Sound.

* * *

After dinner, Paulina and Alexander excused themselves, and headed out for their nightly walk on the beach. It was a tradition they had started on the weekend Lena and Bianca were married—a tradition that marked the beginning of the romance that led to their marriage, three years later. Though it was a bit later than usual when they made their way down onto the sand, still, they enjoyed a pleasant stroll in the unseasonably warm evening air.

Ever the social butterfly, Jordan invited Emma back inside to play. Emma gleefully agreed—the one caveat, of course, being that Lexie could join them.

Smiling at the girls, Lena bent down, kissing the top of Emma's head. "That's fine, Sweetie," she said, fondly. "I'll bring her in after I clean her up." The baby had thoroughly enjoyed her dinner, and her hands and face were the proof. "Your Mommy and I are coming in to clean the kitchen in a minute, anyway," she announced, volunteering Olivia to help her with the dishes.

"Hey! Don't I get a say in this?" Olivia teasingly protested.

A decided "No—" was pronounced in unison by both Lena and Natalia, causing them all to laugh.

Bianca began gathering and stacking plates, as the two older girls ran up the stairs to the main-level deck. "Hold the…" she said, before the back screen door slammed shut, "door…" she finished, sounding deflated.

The women laughed again, and Natalia said, "I see that works almost as well as us telling Emma not to run and yell in the house."

"Proof that selective hearing skills are developed during childhood," Bianca said, amused.

"You're not kiddin'!" Olivia agreed, wholeheartedly. "Tell them once, offhandedly, that you'll take them to Disneyworld someday, and they remind you six times a day until you finally take them. But they can't remember not to run and yell in the house for more than thirty seconds."

Lena and Bianca made noises that said they understood Olivia's vexation completely, as a smirk fell across Natalia's lips. "Look who's talking," she said, teasingly, "You're the one who yells up the stairs at her, reminding her not to yell."

"Touché," Olivia said, grinning sheepishly over the top edge of her wine glass. She tilted the glass in imaginary toast, before taking another sip of its contents. Then, setting the glass down, she stood from her seat and reached for the stack of dishes.

Natalia was immediately on her feet. "Let me take those," she said, insistently. She knew they were heavy enough, en masse, to violate Olivia's lifting restrictions.

Olivia tilted her head to the side in that adorable way Natalia always loved, as her face adopted a soft smile. "Is this about bowling balls and me shoveling snow?"

Lena and Bianca looked confused, but the expression in Natalia's eyes spoke volumes. "Yes," she quietly admitted.

Taking Natalia's hand into her own, Olivia pressed it firmly against her own chest; just like she had that night at the bowling alley. "Remember this?" she asked, softly.

Natalia nodded. She could feel the rhythmic beating beneath her palm, and it soothed her.

"It's strong, Natalia," Olivia quietly reassured. "I'm stronger now. I promise," she whispered, pulling Natalia into her arms.

"I just don't wanna take any chances, Liv." Natalia's voice cracked with emotion, as she buried her face in Olivia's chest.

Out of respect for their friends' privacy, Lena sent an unspoken message to Bianca, indicating that they should go inside. Bianca quickly nodded in agreement.

Shifting Alex to her left hip, Lena gathered a few empty glasses with her right hand, as Bianca quietly lifted the stack of plates and silverware from the table; and together, they headed up the stairs to the house.

Holding Natalia close, Olivia whispered reassuring words to her. Over and over, she promised that her heart was strong, and that Natalia need not worry—Olivia wasn't going anywhere. "I know you, Natalia," she murmured against Natalia's ear. "You're a woman of faith, and your faith is stronger than any fear."

Natalia sniffed back tears. "If that were true, I wouldn't be pregnant with Frank's baby." Her voice was riddled with guilt.

"If it weren't true, we wouldn't be together right now," Olivia gently countered. "Your faith was strong enough to bring us through all the hard times, to this place where we're together, and happy. Don't discount the good in that, over a momentary lapse in judgment, Sweetheart."

"Is that what this baby means to you?" Natalia asked. "A lapse in my judgment?"

Olivia couldn't tell whether Natalia was angry, or simply seeking clarification. Tenderly taking Natalia's face in her hands, she locked their gazes. "This isn't about the baby at all, Natalia," she said, gently. "You have to separate the existence of this child from the act of conception."

Natalia laughed, but there was no humor in it. "How am I supposed to do that?"

"I don't know," Olivia answered honestly. "But I wish I had figured it out before Ava was born," she confessed. "Perhaps then, I wouldn't have hated her the way I did." She sounded rueful.

Natalia attempted to reassure her, but Olivia stopped her with a gentle finger across those soft lips. "This isn't about me, Sweetheart," she acknowledged. "It's about helping you come to terms with this pregnancy, and the baby who's about to join us. And I think I know someone who can help." She took a quick breath, and continued before Natalia could ask the inevitable question. "I know you're used to talking to God about things, and you're not much for sharing your feelings with people—especially ones you don't know…"

A lopsided grin and a partial nod signaled Natalia's agreement, and Olivia continued. "But… I really think Bianca could give you some insight into separating these things in your heart."

"How?" Natalia couldn't fathom how someone so young could actually help her with this.

"Do you trust me?" Olivia's eyes flickered with sincerity.

"Completely," Natalia whispered.

"Then please, just talk to her. Tell her what you're feeling, okay?" Olivia implored. "I trust her to know what to say."

Natalia still looked a bit tentative. "I really like her, Olivia," she admitted easily, "but… I need a little more time to get to know her first. I—is that okay?"

"You take all the time you need," Olivia said, supportively. "I know Bianca will be there to help whenever you're ready. That's the kind of person she is."

Nodding, Natalia fell into Olivia's arms again; willing Olivia to hold her.

Pulling her impossibly closer, Olivia kissed Natalia's temple, as she tenderly stroked her hair. "Everything's gonna be all right, Natalia," she whispered, reassuringly. Her words were spoken like a promise.

Natalia sniffed, and nodded her head against Olivia's chest. She didn't know how, or even when things would feel all right again, but despite her current emotional state, she truly believed Olivia was speaking truth. She needed to believe it, if she had any hope of working through the raw emotions this pregnancy had evoked, and coming to terms with the child that grew inside her.

TBC…


	33. Chapter 9 Past & Present Collide Part V

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Frank Cooper, and Father Ray Santos are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Bianca Montgomery, Lena and Paulina Kundera, and Alexander Cambias, Sr. are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you all, as always, for your continued interest in this story. I love hearing your thoughts, and promise to be back soon to respond personally to your comments. In the interim, please know that each and every one of you is appreciated.

I do apologize for the delay in posting. I had originally planned to include quite a bit more with this update in order to move the story further along. And to that end, I actually have much more content for this chapter finished. However, as many of you know, I don't tend to write in sequence—I write each scene as it comes to me, and piece them together later. That being the case, I've been working on the connecting pieces these past three weeks, and just haven't been able to finish as much as I would like. Anyway, given the lack of progress on those connecting pieces, and the fact that it has been three weeks since the last update, I decided to go ahead and post what I have completed. I hope you all enjoy!

Rating: Chapter 9.5 is rated PG-13, simply because of the content in some of the conversations.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.5 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Friday, April 24, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—10:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Olivia and Lena worked side by side, first rinsing, and then stacking the dishes in the dishwasher. It was a monotonous job; one that could be accomplished without much conscious thought. And that allowed them to focus on matters of greater importance.

They chattered with the ease of women who knew one another well. And yet, even within the comfort of that familiarity, there was a keen awareness of difference, on both their parts. Each remained the shrewd business woman she had always been—take no prisoners, and certainly, no bullshit; and above all, never let the opponent see your weakness. But beneath the exteriors shown to the world, they were softer, more at ease within themselves, more open with those whom they loved. And somehow, they were even stronger for the vulnerability.

Olivia watched Lena intently, as she sluiced the excess water from Alexandria's little pink sippy cup. It had Disney's Snow White on it, and she thought Lena looked a tiny bit like the famous princess—minus the red bow in her short, dark hair. Ironically, Olivia thought, Lena looked younger than she had ten years prior—her skin glowed, there were laugh lines where worry lines had once dwelled, and the hardness that once veiled her innate beauty had given way to an essence of serenity. It was an essence that flowed not only through Lena's outward appearance, but through her entire being. "You're different," she thoughtfully observed.

It wasn't just Lena's appearance, or that particular moment that led her to this conclusion. Rather, it was a culmination of experiences. She had been noticing subtle, and not-so-subtle changes in Lena since they first reestablished contact two months prior, and coupled with the differences she had noticed as she observed Lena interacting with her wife and children throughout the evening, a stunning portrait of a new Lena had been painted, through defining layers of visuals and subtext, right before the hotelier's eyes. Lena had been transformed from an impressionistic Monet—a celebration of color, subdued by blurred lines and illusionistic luminance, to a work reminiscent of Michelangelo—the very embodiment of artisanal beauty conveyed through focused definition and intricate detail.

Completely oblivious to Olivia's internal assessment of her, Lena felt as if the comment had come out of nowhere. "What?" Setting the cup on the edge of the sink, she paused, peering up at Olivia.

"You heard me," Olivia replied. "You've changed. Even since the last time I saw you, you're different." Her tone was one of admiration, not criticism.

Lena was well aware of her transformation; but she was curious as to Olivia's perspective. "How so?" She busied herself, dropping all three of the girls' cups into the top rack of the dishwasher.

"Well, for one thing, you're doing dishes," Olivia lightheartedly teased.

Furrowing her brow, Lena eyed Olivia up and down. "I'm not alone in here, you know."

"True," Olivia conceded with a shrug. "But I didn't exactly come willingly, now did I?"

Lena smirked, and Olivia growled at her. "Thanks for that, by the way," Olivia groused.

"My pleasure," Lena said, smugly. She dropped a wine glass into the top rack. "A clean kitchen makes my wife happy," she revealed. "And when my wife it happy, I get rewarded. A lot." The grin on her face was priceless.

Olivia arched a mischievous eyebrow. "So… you do the dishes, to get laid."

Lena knew from Olivia's tone that she was teasing, so she played along. "Among other things…" She was purposely cryptic, just to drive the hotelier crazy.

Knowing full-well that she was playing right into Lena's hands, Olivia sought clarification. "You get other things for doing the dishes? Or… you do other things to get laid?"

Lena paused, holding a dripping plate in her hands. "Both—," she said, after a moment's thought. "What does doing the dishes earn you?"

"Clean dishes," Olivia said, dryly.

"Oh, ouch!" Lena laughed. She slid the plate into the row in the dishwasher.

Olivia grimaced. That was not a conversation she wanted to have—at least not at the moment. "You prayed before dinner," she pointed out, trying to sound nonchalant.

The change of subject wasn't lost on Lena, but she let it go. "Is that so surprising?"

"Frankly, yes." Olivia sounded a bit bewildered. "And from the way it sounded, it's a frequent occurrence."

"Well, I haven't become some sort of religious fanatic, if that's what you mean," she teased. "But… I have found spirituality, and a sense of inner peace," she shared.

"Did that peace come from Bianca?" Olivia asked, curious. She handed another newly rinsed plate to Lena, who placed it in the dishwasher—a pattern that would continue throughout their conversation.

"Some of it came through her love and acceptance," Lena admitted.

"And where did the rest come from?"

"You sure ask a lot of questions," Lena deflected, humor in her tone.

"Kill me, I'm curious," Olivia said, drolly.

Lena smiled at her. "Mostly, it came from the satisfaction of rectifying my past mistakes, and realizing that God didn't hate me for the things that I had done." The expression on Olivia's face begged explanation, and Lena complied. "Bianca met a minister here on the Vineyard when she was recovering, and we ended up becoming friends with her," she began.

"The minister who performed your wedding ceremony?"

"Yes, that's her," Lena confirmed. "When we returned from our honeymoon, we decided to go to her Sunday service. It was a chance to thank her again for everything she had done for us. We didn't expect to end up liking it there, but we really did. So we decided to start attending regularly when we were here at the cottage."

Resting her palms on the edge of the sink, Lena paused for a moment, formulating her thoughts. "Over time, I realized that it was religion that I hated, not God. Finding a sense of spirituality, and belief in something greater than myself, gave me this inner peace that I had never felt before. Bianca felt it too, and we wanted to pass that on to our children. And to do that, we realized that it wasn't enough just to attend half the year. Jordan needed a little more consistency than that, you know? We didn't want her to grow up thinking that God was just for summertime and vacations. So we asked our minister for some guidance, and she helped us find a gay-affirmative church near Pine Valley. And from there, well… it just sort of became a natural part of our lives," she said, reflectively.

"What do you mean by a 'gay-affirmative church'?" The words sounded strange on Olivia's tongue.

"They're churches where lesbians, gay men, bisexuals and transgendered people know they'll be welcomed, and they won't be condemned for their sexual orientation or gender identity," Lena patiently tutored. She knew better than to use acronyms with Olivia at this point. It would only serve to detract from the value of the conversation. Besides, that level of familiarity would come soon enough, she reasoned. "And more importantly, they won't be condemned for their decision to be sexually intimate with the person they love."

"There are really churches like that?" Olivia's tone was an amalgam of skepticism and hope.

Lena eyed her carefully. "Why the sudden interest in church?" She knew Olivia's disdain for religion—it was something they had shared, once upon a time.

"Hey, I'm not a complete stranger to church!" Olivia protested.

A decisive smirk fell across Lena's lips. "Staying in bed, shouting '_Oh, God_!' all Sunday morning, does not count as going to church, Spencer," she said, facetiously.

Olivia made a face at her, and Lena laughed.

"I know it may be hard to believe, but my interest here isn't self-serving. It's about Natalia," Olivia confessed. Her tone was quieter now. "Her church doesn't condemn her for loving me, but… it's been made clear to her that acting on her feelings is unforgivable. She isn't even welcome to receive Holy Communion anymore." Olivia sounded sad. "She doesn't talk about it, but I know it really hurts her."

"I'm so sorry, Olivia. That can't be easy on either one of you," Lena said, empathically. She reached over, squeezing the hotelier's hand. "Not all churches are like that, though." She tried to offer hope. "Like I said, there are some, like ours, where she wouldn't be condemned for being physically intimate with you."

"A place like that would be amazing for Natalia," Olivia said, sounding a bit more hopeful. "Her faith is such a vital part of who she is, and it's hard knowing she's had to sacrifice parts of that to be with me."

"You really love this woman, don't you?" Lena's voice was filled with tender recognition.

Olivia's face flushed just a little, and she dropped Lena's gaze, as she attempted to regain her composure. "I've never loved anyone the way I love her," she quietly confessed. "She and our children are my entire world."

"Obviously, I'm not the only one who's changed," Lena gently remarked.

Olivia nodded in acknowledgment. But she remained silent as she returned her focus to the dishes, rinsing off another serving bowl.

Realizing the hotelier wasn't ready to offer a reply, Lena tried to move the conversation forward. "I know what you mean, though," she said, attempting to hold on to that connection with her friend. "Bianca and our girls mean everything to me."

"I can tell," Olivia said, reengaging with her friend. "That's something else that's different about you." She loaded the last of the serving bowls into the dishwasher, and dried her hands on a nearby dishtowel.

"What's that?"

"You're softer now, sentimental," Olivia said, as she gently touched Lena's forearm. "That's not something I ever thought I would see in you." The observation was spoken kindly, rather than critically.

"I could say the same of you," Lena gently pointed out. "Natalia seems to have brought out the best in you."

Olivia smiled and shrugged. "I can't argue with you there. She's completely amazing," she gushed.

A shy smile tiptoed across Lena's face. "Falling in love with Bianca changed me in a lot of ways, too," she confessed. And then those expressive dark eyes filled with tears. "But the thing that changed me the most was becoming a mother. When Jordan was born, my whole world shifted from distorted shades of gray, to crystal-clear HD Technicolor. And Alexandria brought out even deeper emotions in me, and now…" Her voice hitched, and she sighed softly; unable to finish her thought.

Olivia nodded and smiled; her own eyes tearing up. "I know what you mean," she said, softly. "When Emma was born, I started to see life from a whole new perspective. Things that had never made sense, suddenly seemed crystal clear, and emotions I never thought I would feel, surfaced in ways I never could have imagined."

"Exactly," Lena said, sniffing back the tears. She pressed her hand firmly against her abdomen, as a tender smile played on her lips.

Noticing the gesture, Olivia gently squeezed Lena's arm. "I guess congratulations are in order, huh?" It was more statement, than question.

Lena's dimples bloomed, and she nodded bashfully. "We're really excited," she practically gushed.

Olivia offered a wobbly smile in response. "I'm really happy for the two of you, Lena."

"Are you sure about that?" Lena sounded doubtful. "Because you don't seem very happy." Brutal honesty in the face of denial was an intrinsic tenet of their friendship, even when it hurt.

"Why would you say that?" Olivia sounded offended.

"You trashed a thousand dollar bottle of wine to keep me from announcing this pregnancy." Lena's statement was blunt, but her tone was not unkind. She dropped the packet of detergent into the dishwasher, and closed the door. "What's up with that?"

Olivia responded with a nervous smile. "I don't know what you're talking about," she denied. "The bottle slipped from my hand."

"Bullshit, Spencer," Lena retorted, with a firm pressing of the start button on the machine. It kicked into action, filling the awkward silence that followed Lena's response.

Olivia glared at her, daring her to continue.

Lena defiantly took that dare. "I started to tell you I was pregnant, Natalia looked as if she might pass out, and the next thing I know, the wine was on the floor. Don't try to sell me a story about coincidence, because I'm not buying it."

"You never were one to pull any punches, were you, Kundera?" Despite the edginess that had risen within her, Olivia sounded resigned.

"Not when it comes to the people I love." Lena's voice was softer now; filled with compassion. "What's going on, Olivia? Is Natalia all right?"

"Yeah… yeah, she's fine," Olivia said, rather unconvincingly. "She's uh…" A long haggard sigh allowed her the pause she needed to collect her thoughts. "She's pregnant."

Lena looked positively elated. "Olivia, that's wonderful!" The expression on Olivia's face told her otherwise, and Lena's smile fell into a worry line.

"No—," Olivia countered, vehemently shaking her head. "No, it isn't." She bit her lower lip, as Lena eyed her expectantly. "She's really upset about it, and honestly, Lena, I don't know how to help her."

"So this…" Lena swallowed hard, staving off memories that suddenly felt far too recent. "This wasn't planned." It wasn't a question.

Olivia just shook her head in response.

"Was she—"

Knowing exactly what Lena was asking, Olivia was quick to reassure. "No!" she exclaimed. Her voice was more forceful than she had intended, and when she said it again, it came across on a whisper. "No. She uh… It happened right before we got together. We were both running away, fighting what we were feeling for one another; and I can't help but feel partially at fault, because I wasn't honest with her. Maybe if I had told her I was in love with her, she wouldn't have run to him…"

"Or maybe that would have sent her running even faster…" Lena played Devil's Advocate. "It could have gone either way, and playing the 'what-if' game is never productive."

"I know—," Olivia sighed, helplessly. "It… it was just a mistake. Just one little mistake, and… I hate that she's suffering the consequences."

Olivia sounded so sad, her voice so small. Lena pulled her into a comforting hug. "You and I sure know a lot about the consequences of mistakes, don't we?" Her words were meant to comfort rather than to criticize, and her softly accented voice was soothing, as she gently rubbed Olivia's upper back.

"Yeah," Olivia sighed, nodding her head against Lena's shoulder. "Except, that our mistakes hurt other people; not so much, ourselves. Natalia's mistake, well… she's the one who's really hurting."

Stepping back from their embrace, Lena grasped Olivia's biceps. Their gazes locked, and Lena said, "Sounds like you're really hurting, too."

"Only because I'm so worried about her." Olivia's concern was evident in her tone. "Everything else about this situation, I can deal with just fine. Seeing her in pain is what's hardest on me."

"So you're okay with the idea of having another baby?" Lena asked. "Even one that wasn't planned?"

A hint of a smile teased at the corners of Olivia's mouth. "As much as I would prefer not to have Frank as a constant fixture in our lives, I really am happy about this baby," she shared. "I love Natalia, so much, and I can't imagine not loving a child that belongs to her."

"Does she know how you feel?"

Olivia shrugged, almost helplessly. "Yes… and no," she said, contradictorily. "She knows that I love her, and that I'm here for her. And that I support her completely..."

"But did you tell her that you're happy about the baby?" Lena pressed. The importance of Natalia knowing that particular piece of information was evident in the intensity of her voice.

Olivia shook her head. "She's so torn up with guilt right now, and nothing I say helps. She pretends like it does, but I know her. She's holding on to the guilt because she thinks she deserves to be punished for her mistake," she explained. "And I'm afraid if I tell her how happy I am, I'll make her feel worse, because I know she doesn't want this baby."

"Oh—" Lena was at a loss for words. She weighed her thoughts carefully. "Is she considering…"

Before Lena could even finish the question, Olivia was shaking her head adamantly. "She would never—" she said, firmly. She didn't need to ask Natalia's stance on that. Even when Natalia had broken down that morning, Olivia knew in her gut that termination would never be an option in their discussion. "She's just really struggling to accept the pregnancy right now."

She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "Honestly, Lena, as happy as I am about the baby, I can understand why she's struggling. I understand her fears and concerns, especially right now. I mean, this whole thing is really new to both of us. Not just the pregnancy, but the very idea of being in a relationship with another woman. I love Natalia. I do. But I still have a hard time wrapping my head around it some days," she admitted. "And though hers are less frequent than mine, I know she has those moments, too."

"It can be a challenging transition, on every level," Lena gently normalized.

"Believe me, I know." Olivia sounded fatigued. "And to be honest, I'm still in a bit of shock about the baby. We just found out she was pregnant this morning."

Lena blinked twice, and her heart thumped hard. "Oh, my God," she exhaled breathlessly, as she pressed her hand against her chest.

"Ha! Yeah." Olivia's response was choked out on a humorless laugh.

"And you still came on this trip?"

A sheepish smile teased at Olivia's mouth, and Lena immediately read her intent. "Bianca?" she accurately presumed.

"I thought she could help," Olivia tentatively confessed. "I hope that's not too presumptuous of me."

Lena offered a reassuring smile. "You know she'll help. It's what she does." She couldn't stop the proud smile that formed on her lips. "She just can't help herself."

"Well, thank God for that. We both really need her right now." Olivia sounded immensely relieved. And then she sought Lena's gaze. "Thank you for listening," she said, sincerely. "I really need you right now, too."

Lena smiled and hugged her again. "I'm always here when you need me, Spence," she quietly reassured.

"I know," Olivia acknowledged, as she squeezed Lena tightly. Releasing her, their eyes met again, and the corners of her mouth tipped into a bright smile. "I can't believe you're pregnant." She sounded genuinely excited. "I really am happy for you guys. I know how much this baby must mean to you."

"We're both really excited." Lena's smile told Olivia the depth of her truth. "And yes, this baby means more to me than I can say." She knew Olivia understood. "I'm happy for you and Natalia, too, Olivia," she said, softly.

Dropping Lena's gaze, Olivia nodded halfheartedly.

Lena squeezed Olivia's hand. "She'll come around." Her softly accented voice was gently reassuring. "She just needs your love and support—and a little time."

"I'll give her all of those things, and more," Olivia said, confidently. "There's nothing I wouldn't do for her, Lena. Nothing."

A smile of agreement accompanied the nodding of Lena's head. "As long as you both have that kind of selfless attitude, there's nothing the two of you can't survive together," she wisely tutored.

"Natalia is nothing, if not selfless," Olivia quietly acknowledged. "She always puts me and our children first. That's why she gave me Gus's heart, even after everything I did to hurt her—she didn't want my girls to lose their mom the way Rafe lost his dad." Her tone was soft and reflective. "And she wanted Rafe to learn the importance of forgiveness." She paused for a moment; then said, ruefully, "He hasn't quite learned that yet."

"He's not accepting of you in his mother's life?"

"That's putting it mildly," Olivia said, dryly. She reflected on Rafe's behavior for a moment; then said, "He was getting better for a while. Y'know, seemed okay with Natalia and I being friends; even close friends. And he adores Emma. He's so good with her." She was happy to point that out. "But he's so furious about our relationship that he refuses to speak to Natalia. They haven't had a civil conversation since she told him about us."

"That has to be difficult, for both of you," Lena empathized.

"Let's face it, Lena, I'm used to being the town pariah," Olivia said, wryly. "It's Natalia I worry about. I don't want her to lose her son because of me."

"Sounds to me like you feel responsible for a lot of things that aren't your fault," Lena astutely pointed out.

"You sound like your wife." Delivered on a soft sigh, there was a hint of fondness in Olivia's tone.

Lena's expression adopted a proud smile. "Thank you." She sounded more than pleased with the comparison. "But I mean it, Olivia. It isn't your fault that Natalia's church isn't accepting. That's the church's problem. And you didn't cause her to have sex with this man and get pregnant. She did that all on her own. And you certainly aren't responsible for her son's reaction to your relationship. That's his problem, and he needs to own it. You're only responsible for the choices you make, not the ones that others make for you or about you."

Olivia frowned. "I hate it when you make valid points," she said, begrudgingly.

Lena laughed softly, and reached out, squeezing Olivia's hand again. "Look, I'm not saying that I don't understand your concerns for Natalia, because I do. I'm just saying that being supportive of her doesn't mean you have to take the blame for things that aren't your fault. You may be guilty of a lot of things, Spencer, but you're not responsible for any of these."

"Thanks," Olivia said, gruffly. "I think."

"Anytime, Spencer," Lena grinned. "Any time."

* * *

The light ocean breeze had taken on a subtle chill, but still, it lacked the usual bite of an April evening on The Vineyard. The flames flickered in the gaslight lanterns, casting an incandescent glow across the deck that suffused Natalia in an intricate prism of light and shadow.

Bianca studied her with measured intent, as she sipped on her glass of iced tea. They had been lounging in the Adirondack chairs since shortly after dinner, at Lena and Olivia's insistence. The more she talked with Natalia, the more she understood why Olivia found her so irresistible. And it was that observation that drew her thoughts back to Olivia. "I know it's none of my business, but…"

"Ooh, nothing good ever follows that statement," Natalia joked. The longer they chatted, the more comfortable Bianca made Natalia feel. It was almost like having a sister again.

They chuckled together. "I suppose that's true," Bianca conceded. "Maybe I should try another segue."

Natalia smiled. "Not necessary. What were you going to ask?" She sipped at her ice water, preparing for the impending inquiry.

"I was going to ask about Olivia," Bianca said, concerned. "Is she all right?"

"What makes you ask?" Natalia inquired curiously.

Answering a question with a question, Bianca noted. Deflection—a classic mechanism of avoidance. She was more convinced than ever, that something was amiss. "She doesn't usually go around dropping thousand dollar bottles of wine," she said, candidly. She hadn't seen the stricken expression on Natalia's face; the one that had prompted Olivia's reaction.

"Oh—" Natalia sounded surprised. She hadn't planned on a conversation that would lead straight to her misgivings about the pregnancy. The moment hung between them, as Natalia gathered her thoughts. "I thought you meant the fact that I wouldn't let her carry the dishes."

"Well, that too," Bianca admitted. "Her heart is okay?" Her tone begged Natalia to answer affirmatively.

Natalia's face adopted a soft smile. "She's fine. Her heart is stronger than ever," she confirmed. Her smile turned sheepish. "I know I'm ridiculously overprotective, but I just love her so much, I can't bear the thought of her being taken away from me."

"It's never ridiculous to be protective of the ones you love, Natalia," Bianca validated. "I think it's that Mama Bear instinct in us. It's always on high alert when it comes to our loved ones; especially when they've been as sick as Olivia was for so long."

Natalia nodded, solemnly, and forced back tears. "I came so close to losing her, so many times…"

"I can't imagine how hard that must've been on you," Bianca empathized.

"It terrified me," Natalia admitted, her voice cracking with emotion. "The last time something really serious happened, we were having an argument, and she collapsed right there in front of me," she recalled. "And the next thing I knew, I was on the ground next to her, begging her not to give up—on her daughters, or on me," she quietly shared. She swallowed hard around the lump that had taken up residence in her throat. "And that's when I really realized how much she meant to me. I realized that even the mere thought of living my life without her was inconceivable."

"Wow!" Bianca's voice was soft, and filled with sentiment. "Sounds like you had a real epiphany."

"I did," Natalia readily granted. "I realized that I needed her. And more than that, I _loved_ her. And from that moment on, there was nothing I wouldn't do to protect her."

Bianca offered an affectionate smile. "Olivia is a very blessed woman," she proclaimed.

Natalia shook her head. "No, Bianca, I'm the one who's blessed," she said, sincerely. "Olivia supports me emotionally. She encourages me. She challenges me in ways that no one ever has, or ever will. She makes me feel good about myself. She also makes me completely crazy," she said, with a soft chuckle, "but I wouldn't have her any other way." She paused for a beat, reflecting on Olivia's love. "And most of all, she loves me unconditionally; even though I haven't always deserved it."

"What made you think you didn't deserve it?" Natalia's comment had piqued Bianca's curiosity.

Natalia released a humorless laugh. "The fact that I nearly killed her because of my own selfishness and petty jealousy."

Bianca was decidedly shocked—such behavior seemed completely out of character for the woman she was getting to know. But she held her composure like a seasoned pro. "What happened?"

Biting her bottom lip, Natalia allowed her thoughts to drift back to the day she married Gus. "It was, uh… it was my wedding day, and I thought Olivia was going to interfere. So I locked her in the bathroom in a cabin in the middle of nowhere," she explained. "She had been waiting for a new heart for months, and that day a match became available. They paged her, but she couldn't get there, because of what I had done. And she lost out on the heart." She sounded guilt-ridden, even now. "I won," she said, mordantly. "I got my husband—and Olivia almost died."

"Sounds like the aftermath left you feeling really conflicted," Bianca reflected.

Natalia looked positively chagrinned. "I felt so horrible about what I had done, I couldn't even enjoy the time I had with Gus." She shook her head, disbelievingly. "I can't believe I'm telling you all of this…"

The corners of Bianca's mouth curled into a knowing smile. "People say I'm easy to talk to," she shrugged.

A shy dimpled smile accompanied a soft chuckle. "People are right."

Bianca laughed softly. "Thank you," she said, sincerely. And then her tone turned serious again. "I can't even imagine how strained things must've been between you and Olivia back then," she empathized. "But everything worked out all right, didn't it?" she reasoned. She leaned forward, setting her glass on the edge of the stone fire pit. "I mean, she ended up receiving another compatible heart."

Natalia laughed, but there was no humor in it. "If I believed in karma, I would say the last laugh was on me," she said, deprecatingly.

Leaning back in her seat, Bianca stealthily crossed her legs, and clasped her hands in her lap. "What do you mean?"

Shifting in her chair, Natalia furrowed her brow. "You mean you don't know?"

Completely clueless, Bianca shook her head. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

"Olivia, um, she has my husband's heart," Natalia shared in a small voice.

"She what?" Stunned, Bianca blinked twice and sat forward in her seat. This time she couldn't hold her composure.

Natalia shrugged and her eyes shifted, as she tried to avoid tears. "She has Gus's heart," she quietly repeated. "He was killed in an accident a few days after we were married." It was no longer important to Natalia that he had been on his way to see Olivia when it happened. She knew now, that she was exactly where she was meant to be—with Olivia.

"Oh, God, Natalia, I'm so sorry," Bianca empathized. She reached over, gently squeezing Natalia's hand. "I had no idea you had lost your husband so tragically, let alone that Olivia had been given his heart."

"It was my choice to give it to her," Natalia explained. "It's what Gus would've wanted. He wouldn't have wanted her girls to lose their Mom. And… I didn't want that, either."

"They were close then, Olivia and Gus?"

"Yes," Natalia nodded. "Yes, they were." The remainder of the story wasn't important anymore, and Natalia chose not to divulge it.

Bianca smiled warmly. "So you gave her your husband's heart, nursed her back to health, fell in love with her, and the rest is history?" Her tone asked the question.

"Yep, that about sums it up," Natalia beamed.

"That's all I'm gettin', isn't it?" Bianca grinned, knowingly.

"Mm, for now," Natalia said, teasingly.

Bianca laughed lightly. And then her thoughts turned back to the scene in the kitchen. "So, if Olivia's all right, what was up with the wine bottle? I know she's not that clumsy—especially when there's alcohol involved," she said, humorously.

Natalia responded with a quiet laugh. "She definitely enjoys her fancy wine," she conceded. Turning a bit more pensive, she took a moment to consider Bianca's question, weighing her words carefully. She wasn't certain how involved she wanted to get in this conversation. "I think it was just a knee-jerk reaction," she finally said.

"To what?" Bianca's tone was gentle, but she sounded confused.

"Olivia was just being overprotective, that's all," Natalia reasoned, attempting to pass the incident off as nothing.

Bianca wasn't buying it; she was far too skilled at the fine art of reading people. Her gut told her something was off. She could feel Natalia's reticence to discuss whatever it was that was happening, and she knew better than to pry too quickly. Slow and steady builds rapport, and strong rapport leads to trust. She captured Natalia's gaze in the lamplight, as she touched her arm with a reassuring hand. "If you'd rather not talk about this, it's okay, Natalia," she said, understandingly. "I'm just glad to know Olivia's all right."

The pause that followed allowed Natalia an opening to do with as she desired.

Left with only silence, Natalia felt compelled to formulate a response. She chewed her bottom lip, nervously, as she remembered Olivia's gentle plea for her to talk with Bianca. Natalia genuinely liked this woman; felt comfortable with her, in a way that she didn't normally, with people she didn't really know. Weighing her options, she considered both Olivia's urging, and her own intuition, and gingerly, she edged into the conversation. "Lena was about to tell us she's pregnant, and…" She realized the presumption in her statement, and backtracked. "I mean, she is pregnant, isn't she?" She looked to Bianca for confirmation. "At least, that's what I gathered from—"

Bianca's face lit up. "Yes," she confirmed. "Yes, she is."

"I thought so," Natalia said, quietly. She offered a warm smile. "Congratulations," she said, sincerely. "I think that's wonderful."

"Thank you, Natalia," Bianca said, warmly. "We're absolutely over the moon about it." Her voice was sincere, but not overly enthusiastic. Though she didn't know exactly what was wrong, she could feel Natalia's pain, and she didn't want to exacerbate it. She leaned forward again, placing a gentle hand on Natalia's arm. "Olivia was protecting you?"

Natalia nodded. "She didn't think I could handle Lena announcing her pregnancy, with everything we're going through right now." She couldn't believe all that she had divulged; but Bianca made her feel comfortable talking, and she really liked that.

"Are the two of you trying?" Bianca asked, innocently.

Natalia barked out a laugh. "Oh, we didn't need to try," she said, sardonically. "I already am." Her eyes dropped down to study the planks on the deck.

"Oh—" Bianca tried not to sound surprised. "So I take it this wasn't planned."

"No, it definitely wasn't planned," Natalia quietly admitted. "Olivia and I talked about having more children, but… not like this…"

Bianca began piecing information together, and didn't like the conclusions she was drawing. She ventured her best educated guess. "Natalia, did someone hurt you?" Her tone was soft, her cadence tentative, as it had been with many women through the years.

"What?" Natalia's head shot up, and her eyes widened in surprise. "Oh, my goodness, no," she quickly denied. "I'm so sorry, Bianca. I didn't stop to think about how that might've sounded." She thought of Olivia then, and how distraught she had been over her pregnancy with Ava. Olivia had not been given a choice when it came to sex with Jeffrey—that choice had been taken from her by force. But Natalia had given her body to Frank willingly, and that only served to intensify her guilt for not wanting this child. She didn't feel as though she deserved empathy from anyone—and especially not Olivia.

"I'm the one who should apologize," Bianca said, ruefully. "I had no right jumping to conclusions." Her training had taught her to follow her gut instincts with clients. To approach the sensitive questions when the pieces seemed to fit, or not fit, if that be the case. But this was different. This was a friend, not a client, and she had no business drawing such conclusions. "I made a mistake, Natalia, and I'm very sorry." Her training had also taught her that genuineness was paramount to any relationship, and admitting to a mistake was a healthy way of modeling trustworthy behavior.

Natalia could feel the repentance in Bianca's tone, and she offered a reassuring smile in response. "You were looking out for a friend," she said, reframing the incident. "There's no harm in that."

Bianca smiled, sheepishly. "You're being very gracious."

"It's nothing. Really. I appreciate your concern, Bianca," Natalia said, sincerely. "And just to reassure you, I promise, nothing bad happened. This pregnancy is a result of my own poor judgment; plain and simple."

Adopting a reflective expression, Bianca nodded. "Sounds as though you're feeling kind of disappointed in yourself," she gently speculated.

Natalia studied the slowly melting shards of ice in her glass. "Devout Catholic, with not one, but two unplanned pregnancies; both of them out of wedlock, and only one with a man I actually loved?" She sounded rueful as she ticked off her transgressions. "Yeah, you could say I'm feeling disappointed in myself."

Reaching over, Bianca supportively squeezed Natalia's hand. "People make mistakes, Natalia," she said, gently.

"That's what Olivia says," Natalia replied, eyes downcast. "But to me, once is a mistake. Twice is completely inexcusable." She sounded completely mortified with herself.

"Sounds like you're carrying an awful lot of guilt and shame over this." Bianca's voice was soft and comforting. Her heart ached for the woman.

"I _should_ feel guilty and ashamed, Bianca." Natalia's adamant declaration was punctuated with tears that threatened to spill.

"'Should' is a really strong word, Natalia," Bianca gently challenged. She knew such heavy expectations carried with them an enormous sense of guilt, and most often, they were based upon faulty thoughts. It pained her to see Natalia carrying such a heavy burden, especially when it was so unnecessary.

"Yes, but it's appropriate in this case, don't you think?" Natalia countered. "I mean, I broke a promise I made to God, and I betrayed my love for Olivia, all because I was too afraid to face the truth. I can't imagine anything that would cause more damage than that."

Bianca nodded. "I can understand why you might feel that way," she gently validated, "but God doesn't expect us to be perfect, Natalia. He only expects us to try."

"I know—" Delivered on a sigh, Natalia's tension was palpable. "I've done my penance for breaking my promise, and I know that I have God's forgiveness. He doesn't hold anything against me, and neither does Olivia. She says there's nothing for her to forgive, because we weren't even together then. But I just can't seem to forgive myself."

"What is it exactly, that you can't forgive of yourself, Natalia?" Bianca was looking for the root issue, and Socratic questioning was a staple in her exploratory toolbox.

"My choices brought consequences, and if it were just me who had to face them, I would be okay. I mean, it's not like I haven't been in this position before," Natalia said, sardonically. "But this baby affects Olivia's life, too. It's a living, breathing reminder of my fear of loving her, and I… I just wish I would've had the courage to tell her I was in love with her, instead of running to Frank's bed to escape the truth." It was no wonder Olivia was so afraid of becoming more intimate with her—the first sign of fear had sent her running to someone else's bed, Natalia silently reasoned. And faulty as her reasoning might have been, it was all she could see at the moment. "I ruined our chance at the life we wanted together, Bianca. If I could go back and erase that night—to wipe away this pregnancy, I would. But I can't. It's totally my fault that we're in this position, and I wouldn't blame her for an instant, if she walked away."

The pieces started falling into place for Bianca. "You're really not okay with this baby, are you, Natalia?" She sounded concerned, not judgmental.

Lowering her gaze, Natalia solemnly shook her head. "No—"

Delivered on a broken whisper, Natalia's heart-wrenching admission nearly broke Bianca's heart. "And, God," she sighed fitfully, "I can't tell you how much guilt I feel over that, but I can't help the way I feel."

"No, you can't," Bianca readily agreed, "And I hear your pain and uncertainty, Natalia." Right now, this woman needed to have her feelings heard and validated, not placated. "It's understandable that you might feel this way, given all the guilt and shame you're carrying."

Natalia glanced up at her with a look of astonishment. "You're not just going to tell me everything will be all right? Or that this pregnancy is God's way of telling me I should've married Frank?" That was what Father Ray had suggested, when she stopped at the church to pray on their way to the airport that afternoon. She had gone there to reach out to God for His wisdom, and was left feeling worse than she did when she arrived. Olivia had been furious when Natalia told her what he had said, but Natalia downplayed it, not wanting Olivia to worry about the rising tide of the fear in her heart—the fear that somehow, God was punishing her for breaking her promise to Him.

Bianca slowly shook her head. "No, I'm not," she said, firmly. "It's no one else's place to decide what meaning this pregnancy holds for you and Olivia. That's for the two of you to determine."

Natalia nodded, and then, catching Bianca's gaze, she smiled through her tears. "Thank you for really listening, and not minimizing my feelings just make me feel better," she said, appreciatively. "That only would've made me feel worse."

"I know," Bianca said, understandingly. She thought for a moment, before adding, "It's not that I don't believe that everything will work out for the two of you, because I do. I just feel like you need more than cliché reassurances right now."

"I do," Natalia quietly granted, "and I appreciate you for understanding that." She felt empowered now, and that gave her courage to speak more openly. "I just feel so frustrated," she confessed. "I mean, I thought I had finally put Frank in the past, and Olivia and I were moving forward. Slowly," she grumblingly granted, "but at least we were making progress. And this was… it's just the last thing we needed right now." She sighed, discontentedly.

The expression on Bianca's face asked for more information, and to Natalia's continued amazement, she willingly provided it. "This is all so new for us, and we're still just trying to find our way."

Bianca offered a knowing smile.

"We're still learning how to be in a relationship together," Natalia shared. "Neither of us has ever been with a woman before, and it's… a little overwhelming."

An understanding nod from Bianca encouraged Natalia to continue. "Add to that the fact that my son isn't exactly pleased with this situation, and it all adds up to a really tumultuous time for us. And now this…" She sounded exasperated.

"The pregnancy is recent news?" Bianca accurately deduced.

Natalia nodded in response. "We just found out this morning."

The information took Bianca a bit off guard, but she held her composure. Reaching over, she squeezed Natalia's hand again. "It's no wonder you feel so overwhelmed, Sweetie," she empathized. "You've been through a lot in a really short period of time," she skillfully reflected.

"Yeah…" Natalia released a huge sigh of relief. It made her feel better, just knowing someone understood. "I've been in love with Olivia for a really long time—probably longer than I'd care to admit," she sheepishly confessed. "But I didn't find the strength to acknowledge my feelings and really start dealing with them until two months ago."

"The adjustment can be difficult, especially for a person of faith," Bianca said, empathically. She had known more than a few people who struggled with reconciling the desires of their heart with the tenets of their faith.

The reemergence of tears in her eyes indicated how deeply Natalia could relate. She distracted herself by reaching for her glass, taking a slow drink. "When it comes to my faith, falling in love with Olivia was the greatest challenged I've ever experienced," she confessed, once her emotions were under control. Her thoughts turned reflective then. "Olivia once told me that her soul had never been much of a battleground," she relayed. "And I could relate to that, because mine never had been either—not until I fell in love with her."

"Is it still a battleground now?"

"It took a really long time to work through it all, but no, it isn't. I understand now, that my love for Olivia is a gift from God," Natalia answered proudly. "I wouldn't trade what I have with her for the world."

"Sounds to me like you're adjusting to this relationship quite well," Bianca supportively observed.

A contemplative smile sprouted on Natalia's lips, as she concentrated on the glass in her hand. "I thought I would be the one holding us back," she admitted, "but the funny thing is, I think, in some ways, Olivia is having a much harder time adjusting than I am." She paused to think for a moment—she didn't want to make Olivia sound bad. "Don't get me wrong," she was quick to clarify, "I know that she loves me, and she's completely committed to this relationship, but…"

"But she has moments of insecurity? And there are parts of herself that she holds back from you?" Bianca knowingly postulated.

Surprised, Natalia blinked and sought Bianca's gaze. "How did you know?"

An empathic smile tiptoed across Bianca's lips. "Because Lena was the same way in the beginning," she shared. "They're a lot alike, you know."

Natalia nodded and grinned. "I'm beginning to see that," she acknowledged. "Which, I guess, is why it surprises me that they get along so well," she chuckled. "Olivia doesn't tend to get along with other women—especially women who are powerful and accustomed to being in control."

"I know what you mean," Bianca said, dryly. "There was a time, early in our relationship, when Lena butted heads with my Mom and my sister on an almost daily basis," she shared. "It wasn't completely her fault, though—Mom and Kendall are as stubborn as she is," she added, drolly.

"Three head-strong women in your life?" Natalia pondered. "That must make for some interesting Holiday gatherings," she teased.

"Don't I know it," Bianca teasingly groused. "Be thankful you only have to contend with Olivia."

"Amen to that," Natalia laughed. She paused for a beat, looking reflective. "So what makes things so different between Olivia and Lena?" she wondered aloud.

"I think they get along because they understand one another, Natalia," Bianca theorized. "Their friendship began at a time when they were both feeling powerless and out of control. They were both wounded, and though they never really talked about their pain, I think they each recognized it in the other. That makes for a powerful bond."

"That makes a lot of sense," Natalia recognized. "And I guess that kind of explains how Olivia and I ended up where we are today. Falling in love with her was something I never would have fathomed. Not in a million years! I never thought we would even be friends." She laughed softly at the irony. "But even when we didn't get along, we were bonded over the pain of losing Gus."

"Is that something you think about often—the pain of losing him?"

Considering Bianca's question for a moment, Natalia shook her head. "No—," she answered, honestly. "I used to look at Olivia and feel the pain of that loss. But now, when I look at her, I feel the love I have for her—and I feel gratitude toward him, because without even realizing it, he saved her life."

Bianca smiled through tears. These women had been to hell and back together, and though their triumph must have felt bittersweet, she was happy to know they survived the journey.

"I'm still sad that my son lost his father," Natalia shared, "but I'm not sad for myself anymore, because I know I'm where God wants me to be—with Olivia. It took me a long time to see it, but I realize now that she was His plan for me all along." Glancing down at her abdomen, she pressed the palm of her hand firmly against it. "I think that's why I'm so torn up about this pregnancy," she admitted. "I stopped listening to God, and allowed fear to overcome my faith. If only I would have trusted Him, trusted His Word…"

"Then what, Natalia?" Bianca gently prodded.

"Then I wouldn't have put us in this impossible situation," Natalia answered.

A thoughtful expression covered Bianca's face. "Impossible how?"

"Olivia deserves better than this, Bianca," Natalia proclaimed. "She shouldn't have to live with a constant reminder of my fear."

"But you aren't fearful anymore," Bianca aptly pointed out.

"No, I'm not," Natalia conceded, "but sometimes I don't think she believes me. And I know it sounds terrible, but… I'm afraid this baby will eventually come between us. I'm afraid of losing her, Bianca."

The pain in Natalia's voice was palpable, and Bianca's heart ached for her. "Is she upset about the baby?" She sounded concerned.

Natalia shook her head. "I don't know." She sounded like she was at a loss. "She says she's happy, that she wants a baby with me. But she doesn't really act like it. And I feel like she holding something back; like she's not telling me the whole truth."

Before Bianca could formulate a response, the back door creaked, announcing Olivia and Lena's impending arrival. She quickly checked in with Natalia. "Are you all right for now? We can pick this up later, if you'd like," she offered.

"I'd like that," Natalia admitted with a tentative smile. "Thank you."

"Anytime," Bianca said, reassuringly. She glanced up then, meeting Lena's gaze. "Is my kitchen presentable again?"

Bianca's tone sounded threatening, but Lena knew she was teasing. "Yes, Dear," she replied, with an exaggerated eye roll. She glanced at the pads of her fingers, and shrugged. "Ah… domestic bliss at the expense of dishpan hands," she said drolly, drawing a soft laugh from Natalia.

"Baby, I think dishwater is the least likely cause of your incessantly pruned fingertips." Bianca grinned, obviously pleased with herself.

Olivia snickered, as Lena blushed. She shifted her gaze back to her wife. "Bianca!" she said in a hushed tone.

"What?" Bianca looked sufficiently innocent, but looks could be quite deceiving. "I'm just sayin' you get your fingers wet a lot…"

Olivia howled out a laugh, and Natalia immediately shushed her. She pulled Olivia down into the chair with her, and climbed into her lap.

Relenting, Olivia wrapped her arms around that trim waist. She wondered how it would feel to hold Natalia this way as the baby began to make its presence known, and found that she was excited to discover the answer.

Lena slowly shook her head, as the corners of her mouth tipped into a furtive grin.

Bianca's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Am I gonna pay for that later?" It was more an invitation than a question.

"Not in the way that you're hoping," Lena said, dryly.

Deflated, Bianca's grin morphed into a pout.

Olivia chuckled into Natalia's hair, and lightly kissed her neck. Natalia responded with a hushed admonishment for her to "behave," which prompted Olivia to quietly reply, "Who, me? I'm being an absolute angel, Sweetheart. You have no idea the comments running through my mind right now."

"Yeah, well just make sure those comments stay in your mind, and don't come running out of your mouth."

"Yes, Dear," Olivia said, humorously.

"I don't think you're funny." Natalia tried to hold a stern expression, but she couldn't hide the amused grin that teased at the corners of her mouth.

"Yes, you do," Olivia murmured softly; nipping at Natalia's ear. The warmth of Olivia's mouth gliding along Natalia's neck halted any attempts at argument. She was grateful Lena and Bianca were otherwise occupied, lest Natalia be embarrassed by her overt display of affection.

Natalia giggled, then groaned, and then her mouth was on Olivia's. Fingers tangled in chestnut locks, and she smiled against Olivia's mouth as she enjoyed those slow, sweet kisses.

Lena reached out a hand toward Bianca. "Come here," she beckoned, her tone soft and tender.

Bianca smiled up at her, accepting her hand, and Lena effortlessly pulled her to her feet. Landing in Lena's arms, Bianca wrapped her arms around her wife's neck, and tipped her mouth upward for a kiss.

Pulling Bianca close, Lena kissed her lightly, before wrapping her in an affectionate hug.

Bursting out onto the deck, Jordan broke through the quiet moments the women were sharing with their respective partners. "Lexie needs you!" she bellowed, calling for her mommies. She sounded panicked; eliciting a similar response in all four mothers.

After her plea for help, Jordan raced back into the house.

Bianca and Lena landed at the girls' bedroom door in an instant, with Olivia and Natalia close on their heels. As they entered the room, they found Emma leaning against the headboard of the queen-sized bed, with Alex snuggled up in her arms. Jordan was sitting right beside her, fidgeting anxiously. Sniffing between hiccups, the baby's lower lip trembled and the remnants of her tears glistened in those dark eyes. Emma tenderly stroked her soft curls, comforting her.

The arrival of the mom posse caught Emma's attention, and she looked up at them, expectantly. "She fell off her rocking horse and her knee was bleeding. I think she hit it on that thing on the floor," she reported; pointing to the air vent cover. It was then that they noticed the tissue Emma was holding against the baby's knee. "I tried to stop it."

Sitting down on the bed next to them, Bianca offered a grateful smile, as she reached out, tenderly cupping Emma's cheek. "Thank you, Sweetie," she said, appreciatively. "You did a great job."

Emma beamed, as Natalia crawled onto the bed next to her. "That was a big help, Em." She kissed her daughter's temple.

Lena glanced at Olivia and smiled as they stood in the doorway. "Would you look at them?" Her voice held amusement.

Olivia laughed softly. "I know… It's only been a few hours, and they're already thick as thieves."

The irony in Olivia's choice of words was not lost on Lena, but having made amends for her past, she chuckled anyway. "We're in for some serious trouble," she said, clearly amused. And then her voice turned wistful. "Did you ever think, in a million years, we would be watching our children become friends?"

"Not in a million and a half," Olivia replied. She squeezed Lena's hand. "But I'm glad we were wrong." They shared a wistful smile—one that held the understanding of secrets known, yet long left unspoken.

Bianca took note of the moment that was happening between Olivia and Lena. She had a strong inclination that much was brewing on the horizon—for both of them. She prayed for their inner strength, as she turned her attention to her youngest daughter.

Alex's lower lip quivered more determinedly. "Ouwi, Mommy," she whimpered, pointing to her knee, but not touching it.

"Let Mommy see?" Bianca reached over, gently pulling the tissue away. Taking a glance at the abrasion, she noted that the injury was minor. Thanks to Emma's quick thinking, what little blood there had been had already begun to clot.

Looking up, Bianca caught Lena's gaze.

"First aid kit?" Lena said, with a knowing smile.

"Thanks, Babe," Bianca said, affectionately. She turned her attention back to the baby. "Can Mommy hold you?"

Alex responded by sinking deeper against Emma's chest. Her fingers clutched the pale pink Hello Kitty t-shirt Emma was wearing.

Olivia and Natalia's hearts practically melted. A quiet "Aw…" escaped their lungs in unison, as Olivia sat down on the edge of the bed near Natalia.

Bianca grinned. "I think you've found yourself a little buddy," she said to Emma. Glancing up at Olivia and Natalia, she added, "She doesn't usually take to new people this easily."

Beaming again, Emma glanced at Jordan, who had her head rested against Emma's shoulder. "I think I have two little buddies."

All three women were making noises of agreement when Lena returned with the kit. She handed it to Bianca; sitting down beside her. Bianca glanced around the bed, and laughed softly. "Four adults to take care of one little booboo?"

"Moral support," Olivia shrugged, drawing another laugh from everyone.

Easily taking on the role of a little mama, Emma offered a helping hand as Bianca cleaned and bandaged the wound.

When Bianca finished, she tousled Alex's soft curls. "Now all you need is Mommy to kiss it and make it better," she declared.

"No!" Alex grunted, resolutely moving her leg away from Bianca. "Emmy tiss," she insisted.

The women laughed, and Emma beamed. She dutifully leaned over, kissing the bandaged knee. "All better?"

Alex giggled in response, and all was well with the world again.

Bianca glanced down at her watch, as Natalia began packing the supplies back into the first aid kit. "Thank you," she said to Natalia, before turning her attention to her eldest daughter. "Bedtime in thirty minutes, Jordan," she declared. Given the lateness of the hour, she couldn't believe the child was still functioning. "Let's pick out some jammies, so Mama can give you your bath."

Usually Jordan loved bath time with her Mama—that had always been their private time together, every night after dinner, and before story time. But tonight, she balked, not wanting her time with Emma to end so soon.

Lena soothed raven ringlets. "Emma is sharing your room, remember, Mój Mały?"

Emma's entire face lit up at the announcement, and Jordan's dark eyes danced with excitement.

Fighting back a chuckle at the thought of the mischief that would likely ensue, Olivia tried to hold her composure as Bianca reminded both girls that they would be sleeping, rather than playing. Two smiling faces suddenly produced genuine pouts, and the women laughed.

"We have all weekend," Lena gently reminded.

"Exactly," Bianca agreed. "And we have lots of fun things planned, so you girls need to get a good night's sleep."

"I agree, Jellybean." Olivia stretched across Natalia, kissing Emma's temple. "It's been a really long day for all of us, and we need to be rested so we can enjoy the time we have together."

Emma nodded her head, albeit begrudgingly, and Natalia smiled. "That's my girl," she said, as she lovingly kissed her daughter's forehead.

And then a flurry of activity ensued, as pajamas were chosen and bath-time logistics were discussed. Ultimately, a compromise had been proposed, which landed Emma and Jordan in a mound of bubbles in the marble garden tub in the master bath. Lena issued instructions that the water and bubbles remained in the tub, and then left them to play with a plethora of water toys, including squirting fish and penguins, a rubber ducky, bathtub markers, and Jordan's new mermaid Barbie doll. As she stepped out of the room, Lena had to admit, she had never seen two happier little girls.

* * *

The end of bath time found two very sleepy little girls, thanks to Lena's stealthy use of lavender bubble bath. Alexandria had been nursed and was already fast asleep in her crib—a rarity for the child, who usually fought sleep like a scavenger fights for its food—when Emma and Jordan crawled under the covers. They looked so small in that gigantic bed; and it made for a comical sight—all four women sitting on the edges, surrounding the two little girls. It didn't take long to get them tucked in, and much to their mothers' mutual surprise, there were no petitions for story time. After a round of kisses from their respective mommies, the girls were left in quick pursuit of their sweet dreams.

Checking on Alex, Lena was the last to leave the room, and as she reached for the doorknob she heard Jordan's soft voice offering to share her quilt with Emma. She smiled, and tears welled up in her eyes, as she watched the two girls snuggle up under that quilt. And then she quietly closed the door.

* * *

Leaving the girls' bedroom, the women reconvened on the deck, where they were joined by Paulina and Alexander. Bianca offered fresh drinks to everyone, and with Natalia's offer to help, both women returned briefly to the kitchen.

Noting the increased chill in the air, Lena meticulously stacked pieces of wood and a little kindling in the fire pit, and Olivia teased her about becoming a pyromaniac.

Lena made a face at her, and asked rhetorically, "Would you rather sit out here and freeze? It's a lovely evening, but it's still April in Massachusetts." She allowed Olivia to fill in the blanks, and received no further flack from the sharp-tongued hotelier. Once she was satisfied with the results, she clicked the trigger on the butane lighter, igniting the fire.

When Natalia and Bianca returned with the tray of drinks, they found seats next to their respective partners. Paulina engaged Bianca and Natalia in conversation, while Olivia and Lena fell naturally into a discussion of business and finance matters with Alexander. Lena filled Olivia in on the details of a new business opportunity she was working on through Montgomery-Kundera Investment Services—the corporation she and Bianca had formed after they were married. And Natalia shared bits and pieces of her life with Bianca and Paulina, while learning much about the other women, in return. The conversations were light and easy, continuing well into the night, with the rhythmic pounding of waves providing a soothing backdrop—and though she wouldn't admit it to Lena, Olivia found herself thankful for the warmth of the fire.

After Paulina and Alexander turned in for the night, Bianca invited Olivia and Natalia for a soak in the Jacuzzi.

As relaxing that sounded, they declined the invitation; citing exhaustion as their reason. "Rain-check for tomorrow night?" Olivia suggested.

"That sounds perfect," Bianca replied. "We'll probably need a good, long soak after the day we have planned."

Olivia looked a bit nervous, and Lena laughed. "Don't worry, Spence, I'm not planning on challenging you to a rowing contest or anything."

"Pffft," Olivia snorted, as she passively waved her hand. "As if you'd have any chance of winning anyway," she said, feigning arrogance.

Lena rolled her eyes. "Ever the competitive one," she sighed, drawing a laugh from Natalia.

"You're not kidding," Natalia agreed, as she arranged their empty glasses on the tray for easy transport back to the kitchen. "She's so bad about it, she competes with herself!"

"I do not!" Olivia argued.

"Really?" Natalia arched an eyebrow.

"When?" Olivia smugly challenged.

"The bet over our relationship," Natalia reminded. "You know, the one at the Beacon, where you set the odds when you already knew the outcome—and then ended up losing?" She emphasized the loss.

"Oh—" Olivia grunted.

Olivia's monosyllabic response drew laughter from the other women.

"I rest my case."

Natalia's triumphant grin earned her a seat in Olivia's lap, as Olivia tugged her down, and kissed her tenderly. "I would up the ante a million times and gladly give it all away, just to be able to kiss you that way, every single day," she whispered against Natalia's ear.

"Sweet-talker," Natalia softly accused, as she smiled and kissed Olivia again.

"You two are so damned sweet it's almost sickening," Lena declared with a grin.

Bianca lightly swatted her wife's arm. "Oh, just leave them alone," she scolded. "They're adorable."

It was Olivia's turn to arch an eyebrow, as she glanced at Bianca. "Now _that's_ certainly something I've never been accused of being before," she chortled.

Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, smiling into those mesmerizing jade eyes. "Well, I think you're completely adorable. Especially when you're being mushy with me," she murmured.

The mere thought of Olivia Spencer being mushy, drew a snicker from Lena. Olivia glowered at her, effectively silencing the tittering, and then she turned her attention to Natalia. "We should go finish being mushy alone." Her grin was filled with mischief, and the smile Natalia gave in return held her answer.

Natalia lightly brushed her mouth against Olivia's one more time, and then she slid off of Olivia's lap. Extending her hand, she helped Olivia to her feet, and then wrapped her arms around that trim waist, as Lena and Bianca stood from their seats.

Lena collected the tray of empty glasses and the four of them made their way into the house. After a quick clean-up in the kitchen, they sauntered down the hall toward their respective bedrooms. And finally, bidding Olivia and Natalia goodnight with hugs just outside their bedroom door, Lena and Bianca slipped into the master suite, closing the door behind them.

* * *

As they retired for the evening, Olivia gingerly closed the bedroom door. Turning toward Natalia, she wrapped her arms snugly around Natalia's waist; nuzzling into her neck. The scent of Natalia's body filled her senses, leaving her virtually defenseless.

Natalia sighed contentedly, and relaxed into Olivia's arms.

"I've been waiting all night to hold you this close," Olivia whispered; lightly kissing Natalia's ear. It felt far different than having Natalia sitting in her lap.

"What stopped you?" Natalia sounded curious, but not concerned.

"I wasn't sure how you would feel about me being overly affectionate in front of them. Y'know, since you're just getting to know them, and all," Olivia reasoned. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

Natalia grinned. "That sure didn't stop you from kissing me."

"I didn't think they were paying attention," Olivia said, sheepishly.

Turning, Natalia tenderly took Olivia's face into her hands. "That's all well and good, but just so we're clear: Your touch could never make me feel uncomfortable, Olivia," she quietly assured. "I love how affectionate you are with me, and I don't want you to be any different than you are at home."

A teasing smile toyed with Olivia's lips. "Okay," she readily agreed, with a warning tone in her voice, "but you'd better be prepared to be overwhelmed, because it takes every ounce of my willpower not to touch you, every time I see you."

Natalia smiled into sparkling jade. "You'll hear no complaints from me," she husked. And then Olivia was kissing her.

* * *

As they slid beneath the crisp, cool sheets, their bodies gliding along smooth Egyptian cotton, Olivia instinctively snuggled up against Natalia, spooning her from behind. Natalia sighed softly, and relaxed against Olivia's body.

With her right arm tucked firmly around Natalia's waist, Olivia pulled her impossibly closer, and nestling into her neck, she kissed her lightly. Earlier, when they were unpacking, she had considered asking if Natalia was all right with the sleeping arrangements. But then she remembered Chicago. It hadn't been an issue there—in fact, Natalia had purposely arranged it to be that way. And given their decision to forego their previous agreement, she correctly decided it wouldn't be an issue here.

As if reading Olivia's thoughts, Natalia whispered, "It's nice, not having to kiss you goodnight and leave you at the bedroom door." She could feel Olivia's smile against her ear.

"I never should have agreed to that." Olivia sighed, sounding forlorn. She felt safe in making her confession, now that the agreement was considered null and void.

Natalia released a quiet chuckle. "I've been kicking myself for that since the moment I suggested it."

"Me too," Olivia concurred. "Since the moment I agreed to it, I mean."

"I'm glad we finally came to our senses," Natalia sighed.

"Yeah—," Olivia agreed, with a contented sigh. "And what about the other part of your suggestion?" She was curious. "Have you been kicking yourself for that?"

Natalia considered the question carefully, and then she turned in Olivia's arms. She could see Olivia's face in the soft glow of moonlight that filtered through the curtains, and locking their gazes, she caressed Olivia's cheek with her fingertips. "As much as I want you, I'm not sorry we've waited," she whispered honestly.

The sound of Natalia so blatantly expressing her desire always made Olivia's body react in ways she would rather it not—at least for the time being. She swallowed around the lump in her throat, as she forced her hormones into submission. "Do you feel that way just because of the baby?" She was almost afraid to hear the answer.

"That's part of it," Natalia quietly admitted. "Sex or not, I've never…"

"You've never what, Natalia?" Olivia gently pressed.

Natalia bit her bottom lip, self-consciously. "I've never been this intimate with anyone, Liv. I never knew it could be this way." Her voice cracked with emotion as her eyes welled up with unspent tears. "And the fear of losing what we've shared because of this baby is overwhelming. I can't even imagine how I would've felt if we had shared anything more intimate than what we already have."

Without even realizing it, Natalia had hit directly on the source of Olivia's greatest fear: the fear of not surviving if she ever lost Natalia. The intensity of her feelings for this woman was overwhelming, in ways that seemed unimaginable. Gently, she tipped Natalia's chin. "I understand your fear, Sweetheart. Probably better than you'll ever know," she quietly confessed. "But you know there's nothing to fear now, don't you? I'm not going anywhere."

Natalia answered, not with words, but with the claiming of Olivia's mouth. Her fingers instinctively tangled in Olivia's soft chestnut locks, and they found themselves lost in the moment, as Olivia deepened the kiss. It was a kiss meant to reassure, not to entice—one from within which an unspoken promise emanated between them.

And when Olivia finally released her from the kiss, her eyes fluttered closed, as she leaned her forehead against Natalia's; sighing contentedly. "This is what it's all about, Natalia," she whispered. "Moments like this that we share together. I wouldn't give this up for anything."

Making noises of agreement, Natalia soaked in the promise held within Olivia's words. She kissed Olivia again; and then she settled against the warmth of her body. And the sensation of Olivia's fingertips caressing the soft skin of her lower back soothed her, allowing all the excitement and tension of the day to fall away, as she drifted off to sleep in the arms of the woman who loved her.

* * *

TBC… in Chapter 9.6: When Past and Present Collide…


	34. Chapter 9 Past & Present Collide Part VI

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Marissa Spencer Randall, Jonathan and Sarah Randall, Frank Cooper, Cassie Layne, Josh Lewis, Richard and Edmund Winslow, and Maureen Reardon are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena and Paulina Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Kendall Hart Slater, Jackson Montgomery, Erica Kane, Greenlee Smythe du Pres, Alexander Cambias, Jr. and Sr., and AJ Chandler are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney.

Rights to the song _Wild at Heart_ by Gloriana belong to WMG Records. Rights to the song _Crazy Love_ by the Robbie Seay Band belong to Birdwing Music. Some of you may recognize it as the song from the DAYS JumboTron promo in NYC's Times Square. Copyright for the book _Miss Mingo and the First Day of School_ by Jamie Harper belongs to Candlewick. Copyright for the book _Llama Llama Red Pajama_ by Anna Dewdney belongs to Viking Juvenile.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, WMG Records, Birdwing Music, Candlewick, Viking Juvenile or any other entity. Dialogue and story content in these scenes are original, with the exception of a brief mention of the mud fight between Olivia and Cassie. Also, with the exception of the cottage, all of the settings in this update are authentic to Martha's Vineyard. Written for fun, not profit, and I had an absolutely glorious time researching and writing this update! All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 9.6 is rated PG for some subtle sexual overtones. It's mostly a lot of sweetness, romance, humor, cuteness with the kids, and all-around fun, as Lianca take Otalia out for a day on the Vineyard.

Thank you, again, to all of you for indulging my love of these characters. I appreciate you all very much. Hope you all enjoy the chapter…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.6 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Saturday, April 25, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—7:00 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Saturday morning found them all well-rested, in good spirits, and ready to take on the day. Bianca had gone to great lengths to ensure their one full day together would be enjoyed by children and mommies, alike. And to that end, she had planned an array of activities around the Vineyard.

Lena had long-since returned from her morning run, finding her coffee and newspaper waiting for her in their usual place. An appreciative smile played on her lips as she sunk into her chair, and breathed in the revitalizing aroma of her morning java.

Joined by Alexander and Olivia, they chattered easily about business and finance, as they sipped the warm brew, and shared the newspaper. After a brief debate with Alexander regarding the prudence of expansion in the current economy, Olivia shared some of her thoughts on management of the recently acquired Pine Valley Inn. She and Lena had discussed the hotel briefly on a few occasions prior, but had saved the bulk of their discussions for the trip. Olivia made specific recommendations regarding management, marketing, and finance, including management hierarchy, scheduling, advertising and promotions, and department budgets, as well as a few areas of concern; and by the time the discussion drew to a close, Lena deemed Olivia's advice well worth the wait.

They enjoyed a leisurely breakfast together on the deck, and then Paulina and Alexander excused themselves, indicating that they had made plans to visit with friends before returning to Pine Valley. Olivia was disappointed to learn that they wouldn't be joining the group for the day, but Paulina assured her they would have plenty of time together on Sunday, as the Cambias jet wasn't scheduled for departure until eight thirty in the evening.

Marginally placated, Olivia hugged Paulina, and wished her a good day with her husband and friends, before turning her attention back to Bianca, who was outlining the proposed plans for their day.

_Saturday, April 25, 2009… Katama Farm, Martha's Vineyard—8:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Their day of excursions began with a trip to Katama Farm in Edgartown, where the girls embarked upon a morning of discovery—with Lena close on their heels, documenting every moment in both still photography and HD video.

She looked like a crazed tourist, and Natalia laughed as she watched Lena scurrying behind the girls with the video camera. They were chasing a little piglet around the pen, trying to pet it. Glancing at Bianca, she asked, "Is it always this bad?"

"You mean the camera?" Bianca chuckled.

Laughing softly, Natalia nodded. "She seems obsessed."

Bianca rolled her eyes. "This is actually good," she reported, her intonation indicating that it was usually far worse. "You should've seen her when Jordan was a baby."

"Ooh, that bad, huh?" Natalia grimaced.

"I swear, we must have ninety-five percent of Jordan's first four years on DVD," Bianca sighed. "She has them all dated, catalogued, and cross-referenced. Thank God for digital cameras or we would've gone broke developing all that film." She shook her head, as Natalia laughed. "She only slowed down then because Alex was born and there was less time." She paused for a beat; then added, "Whoever said that having two children was twice the work of having one, well, they were seriously flawed in their thinking. It's far worse than that…" she said, dramatically.

There was humor in Bianca's tone, but Natalia knew she was speaking truth. "Exponential, is it?" she teased.

"And then some," Bianca sighed, feigning exasperation.

"Hmm… I wonder what it'll be like with three." Natalia grinned, as she bumped her shoulder against Bianca's. Despite her own situation, she found that she was genuinely happy for them.

Bianca cast a sideways glance at her and smiled. "I don't know," she said, wistfully, "but we're excited about finding out. We can't wait to see what new little personality we'll see next."

"How different are Jordan and Alex?" Natalia asked, curious. The subject of personalities had always fascinated her.

"Different as night and day," Bianca declared. "Alex was strong-willed and demanding before she was even born. Lena and I have both said that if she'd been born first, we wouldn't have two children," she laughed. "We love her immensely, but Lord is she a handful sometimes."

There was humor mixed with the obvious adoration in Bianca's tone, and Natalia grinned in response.

"Jordan was our contented baby—and the reason we decided to take a chance on number three," Bianca said, teasingly. "She would sit quietly in her swing after the cycle finished, waiting for one of us to either come get her, or start it up again. But not Alex!" she laughed. "She would scream, and pump her legs until the thing started moving again… We didn't even think that was possible, but she did it!"

Natalia laughed a little. "Ah, yes… the independent child," she said, knowingly. "Rafe was a lot like that when he was little. Funny though, he seemed to grow into more of a Mama's boy the older he got." She sounded almost baffled.

"Good," Bianca sighed. "Maybe that means there's hope for Little-Miss-Independent," she said, gesturing toward Alex, who was busy getting dirty in the barnyard. They had only been there thirty minutes, and already Alex's Winnie-the-Pooh overalls, black t-shirt, and tennis shoes were filthy. Bianca swore the child could manage to find the one speck of dirt in a spotless environment, and smear it all over herself. "The only time she tolerates cuddling is when she's nursing, or just so tired that she can't put up a fight anymore. And you witnessed her opinion of being fed, at breakfast this morning."

Bianca sounded quite chagrinned, as she remembered the scene at breakfast. Lena had attempted to feed Alex a bite of sausage, only to have the child growl at her and slap at her hand, insisting, "I do!"

Emma giggled, and Olivia shot her a glance that immediately silenced her.

The tension at the table could have been sliced by a butter knife, as Lena set the fork down on Alex's plate, instructing, "Us the fork, Alexandria, and be careful."

Triumphant, Alex grinned and picked the fork up upside-down. She shoved it into her mouth, saying, "Nummy," around a mouthful of sausage.

"Seriously, Babe?" Bianca said to Lena, in that tone that said she wasn't the least bit pleased.

"What?" Lena countered, clearly thinking nothing of the child's behavior.

"Are you really gonna let her get away with that?"

"She's fine, Sweetheart," Lena said, dismissively. "How will she learn if we don't let her do it herself?"

No longer being surveyed, Alex obstinately discarded the fork, tossing it unceremoniously to the ground. She grinned proudly, as it clanked against the wood. Grabbing two more pieces of sausage with her bare hands, she crammed them into her mouth.

"I don't care if she does it herself, I just don't want her thinking it's acceptable for her to act that way."

"Are we really going to argue about this again right now?" Lena asked, in a tone that brooked no dispute.

Letting it drop, Bianca took a bite of her eggs, as Lena bent over, picking up the discarded fork. Setting it on the table, she turned her attention back to their guests, apologizing for the scene. Seconds later, all was forgotten, as they enjoyed their breakfast together.

"Yeah, that was kind of obvious," Natalia teased, attempting to lighten Bianca's mood about the incident.

Bianca groaned in displeasure. "I hate that we behaved that way in front of you," she said, apologetically.

"Oh, nonsense," Natalia said, casually. "Honestly, it makes me feel better, knowing that you and Lena actually fight sometimes. I mean, the two of you seem so disgustingly perfect together," she teased.

Laughing, Bianca assured Natalia that she and Lena did, indeed, fight. Just, not very often. And Natalia jokingly lamented that she wished the same were true of her and Olivia. "We bicker about everything," she admitted, "from paint colors and wall decorations, and how the dishes should be put away, to what kind of Christmas tree we should have and whether or not Christmas cookies from the Beacon are better than homemade." She sounded amused.

"Oh, homemade, for sure," Bianca declared with a grin.

"Thank you!" Laughing together, Natalia gave Bianca a high-five. "Those cookies from the Beacon are flavorless, and Emma and I would have missed out on all the fun of baking together, if Olivia had gotten her way about that."

"Who won the argument about the Christmas tree?"

"Emma," Natalia proudly declared. "She wanted a real tree instead of the fake one Olivia had delivered from the Beacon."

"Go, Emma!" Bianca exclaimed, lightheartedly, drawing another laugh from Natalia. "We always have a real tree, too. It smells like Christmastime, y'know?"

"That's what Emma said," Natalia shared. A wistful smile played on her lips at the memory.

Bianca studied Natalia for a moment. "Despite all the bickering, it seems to me that all three of you have won," she observed, her tone warm and sincere.

The light in Natalia's eyes sparkled. "Yeah, we sure did," she quietly affirmed.

Their conversation was brought to an abrupt halt, when Olivia's scream announced her impending arrival. Running full-speed across the barnyard, she looked as though she was trying to escape Armageddon.

Puzzled, Natalia shot her gaze beyond the hotelier, spotting Emma close on her heels; a squealing piglet squirming in her hands.

"He wants to give you kisses, Mommy!" Emma yelled.

Olivia grabbed onto Natalia, spinning her around, as her feet slid in the dirt.

"What am I, a human shield?" Natalia playfully groused.

"For the moment—Yes!"

Bianca laughed heartily, and intercepted Emma and the piglet. Lifting her up, she smiled into the blue-green eyes and said, "I bet Alex would appreciate piggy kisses more."

Emma's eyes lit up. "Where is she?" The piglet squealed and squirmed.

Olivia mouthed the words, "Thank you," and Bianca just grinned. "She's right over there," she said to Emma, tipping her head toward the fence. "Wanna go show her?"

"Yeah!" Emma exclaimed.

Bianca set Emma back down on the ground, and ran along with her to show the piglet to Alex.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Olivia turned Natalia in her arms. She tightened her hold, as Natalia simultaneously locked her fingers behind Olivia's lower back, mirroring her.

"You're not afraid of a little piglet, are you?" Natalia teased.

"No, I'm afraid of looking like one," Olivia answered, drolly. "That thing is filthy!"

Natalia laughed, and hugged her. "I bet you'd look sexy covered in mud," she husked.

"You could ask Cassie. She could probably tell you," Olivia said, jokingly.

"Cassie?"

Olivia heard hints of intrigue and jealousy in Natalia's tone. She liked the idea of Natalia being a little jealous—it boosted her ego. "Yeah," she laughed. "I guess no one ever told you about our mud fight." She sounded amused.

"You and Cassie, in a mud fight," Natalia said, disbelievingly.

Olivia nodded sheepishly. "We were fighting over Edmund, and… the Beacon, and… Josh and Richard, and… every other ridiculous thing that came to mind," she sighed. "Clearly, not one of my finer moments." The memory of that argument, where Cassie had made her face the fact that she sought power and control as a means to make up for the lack of love in her life, came back to her in blazing clarity, and her heart clenched in her chest.

Natalia immediately noticed the change in her, and asked if she was all right.

Pulling Natalia impossibly closer, Olivia nuzzled against her cheek. "Remembering that fight reminded me of how thankful I am for you," she whispered. "I love you, Natalia," she quietly proclaimed, as she wrapped her in the tightest hug they had ever shared.

When Olivia finally released her hold, Natalia gazed into those mesmerizing jade eyes, declaring her love in return. And then she fell headlong into Olivia's kisses, as they stood there in the barnyard, locked in one another's arms.

Moments later, the sound of children's laughter drew them back to reality. Breaking their kiss, Olivia draped her arm around Natalia's shoulder, as Natalia's arm fell across Olivia's waist. And as they sauntered toward Lena and Bianca, Natalia gazed at Olivia, amusement in her eyes, "I can't believe you had a mud fight with Cassie…"

Olivia chuckled softly. "Wanna know the best part?"

"What?" Natalia laughed in anticipation.

"After we were finished, I pulled Alan in there with us," Olivia snickered.

"You did not!" Natalia was pleasantly shocked.

"I did!" Olivia said, dramatically. "In his brand new tailored suit." She sounded rather pleased with herself. "Serves him right for laying bets with Richard over which one of us would win."

"Was he betting against you?"

"No—," Olivia laughed, "but that was hardly the point."

"True," Natalia granted.

Olivia brought them to a halt, as she basked in the memory for a moment. "Tailored suit—at least four grand. Alan Spaulding covered in mud—fucking Priceless!"

"I love you, Olivia Spencer," Natalia sighed. She was so amused she didn't even mention the swear jar. "You're such a Bad Girl."

"Oh, you know it, Baby!" Olivia husked against Natalia's ear, causing her to shiver. She kissed Natalia's cheek then, and they made their way across the barnyard to join their friends.

* * *

After age-appropriate lessons about ecology and harvesting crops, Emma and Jordan were off to help with various farm chores such as collecting eggs and feeding and watering the vast array of animals—chickens, turkeys, pigs, cows, goats, and sheep. Collecting eggs was Emma's favorite, and in all her eight years of wisdom, she decided they should get a chicken coop for the farm, so Natalia would always have fresh eggs for her baking. And after learning that goats eat weeds, she thought a few of those would be good, too.

Ever the overindulgent parent, Natalia was quick to agree, leaving Olivia to contemplate the potential catastrophes. In her mind, a pleasant outcome for her designer shoes was not in her future.

Emma got excited about holding a real live chicken—until it poo'd on her, and then she was just grossed out. She screeched, and dropped the chicken, leaving it to flap its wings and cluck as it ran in mindless circles. "Yuck! I'm never touching a chicken again!" she groused, as everyone else laughed heartily.

"Oh, thank God," Olivia said, breathing a sigh of relief. "Maybe she'll forget about wanting a chicken coop at the farm."

"Don't forget about the goats," Bianca teased.

"Oh, Jesus, don't remind me." Olivia sounded exasperated. "Next thing I know, she'll want the animals to sleep in her room!" She received a sharp glance from Natalia for the blasphemy, and quickly apologized.

Nearby, Alexandria joined in, enjoying the animals with her Mama. She giggled and squealed as Lena helped her hold and pet the baby chicks, goats, and lambs, and even a baby bunny. Unfortunately, for one particularly aggressive rooster, when he squawked in her face and nipped at her, she promptly decked him. The poor little thing slumped over, and for a moment, they all thought it was dead!

"Alexandria!" Bianca quickly rebuked, as she swooped in and snatched her daughter up into her arms. It happened so fast, it left Lena's head spinning. "No-no!" Bianca said, wagging her finger at the toddler, who offered that partially toothless, dimpled grin in response.

Try as she might, Bianca couldn't stifle the laugh that bubbled in her chest, and soon everyone else was laughing along with her.

A quick nudge from Olivia's foot goaded the animal back to life, and they all jumped back, startled, when it sprang into action, squawking and running aimlessly around the pen. Thankful that the thing wasn't dead, they made a mad dash for the exit, and moved on to the next activity on the agenda.

Luckily, Bianca had warned Olivia to bring an extra set of clothing along for Emma, and after the chicken debacle, Olivia helped her change. Then they headed over to the barn, where Emma and Jordan sat, wide-eyed, on milking stools, as one of the farmhands showed them how to milk a cow by hand. Emma glanced up at Olivia, asking in awe, "Why don't our cows do that?"

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Do I look like a farmer?" she said, humorously. "'Cause… I don't see any ugly straw hats on my head."

Emma giggled. "You're silly, Mommy."

Leaning over toward Olivia, Lena smirked. "You have cows?" The teasing mockery was evident in her tone.

"We live on a farm, Aunt Lena," Emma said, as if that should answer her question. "Of course we have cows."

Lena tousled Emma's hair. "I stand corrected, Sweetie."

Crouched down beside her as he worked the cow's udders, the young farmhand smiled at Emma. "You probably have beef cattle on your farm, Little Miss," he tutored. "They don't give milk."

Eyeing him curiously, Emma asked, "What do they give?"

"Well, if they're being raised as a food source, they'll give things like hamburger and steak," he answered.

Emma looked worried. She glanced up at Olivia, lower lip trembling. "Are Bessie and Bertie gonna be steaks someday?"

Olivia's eyes filled with compassion, and she gently touched Emma's cheek. "No, Baby," she said, reassuringly. "Bessie and Bertie are more like pets. No one is going to hurt them."

Emma breathed a sigh of relief, and turned her attention back to the cow.

Lena glanced at Olivia. "Do you have pigs, too?" she smirked.

"Shut up—," Olivia groused.

Lena laughed.

"No," Emma answered. "But we have ducks!"

"You have real live ducks?" Jordan's eyes were wide, and she sounded excited.

"Yup," Emma said, with a confirmatory nod. "And Natalia lets me feed them old bread sometimes."

"Cool!" Jordan declared. "Could I come over and help you feed them?"

"Sure," Emma shrugged, as if Jordan lived right next door.

Olivia and Lena shared an amused glance. Clearly, children had no concept of distance.

Smiling, Jordan turned her attention back to the cow. She furrowed her brow, as she watched the streams of milk pouring from the cow's lactating udders; wondering why her mommy's didn't look like that. Later, when they helped milk the goats, she didn't just wonder. She asked. And Bianca blushed profusely, and Natalia empathized with her, as Lena explained, as age-appropriately as possible, the difference between farm animals and Mommy, while Olivia and the farmhand tried not to laugh.

As the cow milking continued, Emma glanced up at Lena. "Mommy stepped in cow poo when we first moved in," she reported. "She wasn't very happy." Eyes wide, her tone was cautionary, as she shook her head.

Natalia snickered. "Needless to say, she doesn't wear those fancy boots in the barn anymore." She sounded amused.

"Gucci or Prada?" Lena asked.

"Prada," Natalia answered with a chuckle. "Black leather," she reported.

"Did they have golden buckle spurs?" Lena was clearly amused.

Nodding her head, Natalia grinned. "I think they did," she said, in a teasing sing-song voice.

"Hey! I'm standing right here, ya know," Olivia groused, drawing a laugh from Lena.

Slipping her arm around Olivia's waist, Natalia squeezed her. "Aw, poor Baby… Are you feeling left out?"

"Don't mock me," Olivia pouted.

Natalia laughed and kissed her. "I mock because I love."

"Oh, I'm just drowning in the love here, Sweetheart," Olivia said, dryly.

Wrapping both arms around Olivia, Natalia pulled her close. "Don't worry, Honey, I'll save you." She kissed Olivia sweetly.

"What—are you a certified lifeguard now?"

"Didn't you know?" Natalia feigned incredulity.

Olivia's interest was piqued. "Does that mean you know CPR?" she husked, eyebrow arched.

Natalia shook her head and grinned. "Any excuse to get your mouth on mine," she sighed.

"You'd better believe it," Olivia flirted. "Maybe we could practice later," she whispered against Natalia's ear.

"Or maybe we could practice right now…" Natalia whispered, suggestively.

A mischievous grin teased at Olivia's lips, as she took Natalia's face into her hands. "I like your plan better," she quietly declared. And covering Natalia's mouth with her own, Olivia kissed her thoroughly.

* * *

After the cow milking, they headed over to the activity center, where the girls participated in a series of games with several dozen school-aged children, many who were locals and a few who were vacationing on the Vineyard that week.

When it came time for the potato sack race, Emma sized up the competition. Deciding they were all younger and less coordinated than her, she set her sights on winning. Unfortunately, her ego took a direct hit when Jordan managed to pass her, crossing the finish line first. But thanks to Natalia's influence, she had learned the art of losing gracefully, and she offered a genuine smile, as she gave her new little friend a congratulatory high-five. And just that easily, the cadence of their relationship had been established—Emma would set expectations for Jordan, and time-and-again, Jordan would not only meet those expectations, she would far surpass them. It would take Emma many years to learn not to underestimate the willpower, talents and skills of a young woman named Jordan Kaitlyn Montgomery-Kundera, but when she finally did, she would earn a priceless reward.

Jordan beamed, and flung her arms around Emma's waist, hugging her excitedly. Emma laughed, and returned the hug. And then they were off to the arts and crafts activities with Olivia and Lena, while Bianca and Natalia took Alexandria to a little sing-a-long group for toddlers.

They continued their time at the farm exploring the greenhouses and catching quick lesson on gardening. And then it was on to the finale—a wagon ride, complete with bales of hay, blaring country music, and big red tractor for the tow.

Alex was fascinated by the tractor, and while Lena allowed her to explore it, Emma and Jordan occupied themselves with a wrestling match in the loose hay. Olivia helped Natalia and Bianca climb into the wagon, and the three of them settled in atop the bales of hay, enjoying watching their girls at play. They laughed as the girls threw hay and rolled around, pouncing and squealing. Even the farmhand, who had introduced himself as Rob, seemed amused by their antics, and he allowed them to continue as he helped a handful of other women and children into the wagon. Not surprisingly, a few of the other children joined in, making it all the more fun.

Once Alex was finished exploring, Lena handed her over the side, releasing her into Bianca's care, and then Rob offered his assistance as she climbed into the wagon. He instructed the children to take a seat then, somewhere in the middle of the wagon, and cautioned them not to go near the edges until the tractor came to a stop, and he made his way back to help them down. The children acknowledged his instructions, and obediently settled in between the bales of hay, as the adults, including two men, lined the perimeter, creating a protective barrier. All-in-all, there were nine women, the two men, ten children, and two teenage girls whose job it was, as farm volunteers, to help with the children, if needed.

Dropping down into a pile of loose hay, Olivia leaned against a bale near the front of the wagon. She seemed so relaxed as she literally fell into the hay, with that soft laugh and easy smile, and her hair loose, flowing in soft waves around her face. Natalia watched her intently, taking in every movement, measuring every breath, as Olivia's thigh muscles shifted beneath those form-fitting designer jeans, and her breasts rose and fell beneath the soft material of her light gray t-shirt.

Bending her right knee, Olivia planted her foot on the bed of the wagon, and Natalia's eyes were drawn to her feet. She was wearing a pair of short, black leather boots—Gucci, of course; but they weren't the kind with ridiculous heels. They were flat, appropriate for the activities of the day, but still very Olivia, with a silver buckle to the side, and a suitable amount of bling. Her belt buckle, shaped like a peace sign, had the same palladium and gold ornamentation as her boots, and it shone in the early afternoon sunlight. Olivia was horsewoman meets biker chick meets some sort of fashionista, and the overall effect of her chosen attire was a complete turn-on to Natalia. She felt the butterflies begin their dance deep within her belly.

Extending a hand toward Natalia, Olivia beckoned, "Sit with me?" And Natalia swore that seductive grin, those flashing come-hither eyes, would be her undoing.

Unable to refuse an invitation packaged in such a way, Natalia accepted the proffered hand, and allowed Olivia to pull her down into the hay. The moment she was down, she felt the strength of Olivia's arms encircling her, and she sighed contentedly, as she leaned back against the warmth of her chest.

"This is nice," Natalia said, as she reveled in the experience of simply being with Olivia. "Maybe we should get some hay bales for at home," she teasingly declared.

"Oh, no, not you, too," Olivia groaned. "Next thing I know, we'll have a barnyard full of goats, chickens, and sheep; and I'll be spending my free time mucking out stalls in the barn."

Natalia laughed, and turned her head. "Oh, uh-uh! Any free time you have, belongs to me," she said, in a tone that brooked no dispute. And then she kissed the grousing woman soundly.

"Good answer," Olivia grinned.

"We'll just hire a farmhand to take care of that," Natalia said, in a casual teasing tone.

Olivia groaned, and Natalia laughed. And then she kissed Olivia again.

After securing Alex in Emma's lap, Bianca and Lena took up residence right next to Olivia and Natalia; Bianca effortlessly pulling her wife against her. Glancing around, Bianca quickly sized up the other adults on their wagon ride. Given some of their physical attributes, coupled with the manner in which they interacted, she surmised that at least two of the five other women on the wagon were either lesbian or bisexual. Her assumption was confirmed when the taller, more exotic half of the duo offered her furtive smile, before pulling the other woman, who was obviously her partner, down into her lap.

The tractor engine roared to life, and the wagon jerked as they started on their journey across the pasture. The children threw hay, and laughed, and chattered about all they had seen and done on the farm that morning, and the adults talked amongst themselves, as they passed fields planted with corn, and wheat, and oats. They had learned earlier that the winter wheat was nearing harvest time, and the spring wheat was just taking root, in preparation for the fall harvest. And the same was true of the oat crops that grew in adjacent fields.

Natalia quickly became disenchanted with the hay, complaining that it was itchy. Olivia leaned forward and around, seeking Natalia's gaze, and smiled. "Need me to scratch that itch for you, Honey?" she husked, before kissing Natalia playfully. And then her hands were lightly moving along Natalia's back, her nails were scraping just forcefully enough through the soft pink t-shirt to draw a raspy moan from deep within Natalia's lungs.

Leaning forward, Olivia's lips fell against Natalia's right ear, as her left hand slipped down, massaging Natalia's hip. "Have I told you today, how sexy you are?" she murmured, as her right hand slipped beneath Natalia's t-shirt, rubbing lightly across warm skin.

Not surprisingly, Natalia forgot all about the itchiness. It was pleasurable torture for her, having Olivia's hands work her body that way, and she wished beyond measure that Olivia would scratch another itch for her—the one that ached for attention, deep within her body. Turning her head, she met Olivia's gaze. "I think you just did," she grinned, "but maybe you could show me a little more," she whispered, drawing Olivia into a kiss, as she deftly took that probing hand from her hip, wrapping it around her waist.

Their kisses ended when the wagon came to a stop just outside the gate to the back pasture, where they would visit with the herd of beef cattle. Rob jumped down from the tractor to open the gate, and then quickly reclaiming his seat, he drove them through to the other side. When the tractor stopped again, one of the teenaged volunteers jumped from the wagon and ran to close the gate behind them.

The cattle paid no attention to whether the gate was open or closed; too busy were they with the business of grazing. Rob let everyone know that they were free to wander the pasture and pet the cattle while he attended to a few chores and ensured that the cattle had an adequate supply of water for the day. He even invited the older children to accompany him, to help with the chores if they so chose.

Emma decided that she would rather just talk to the cows, just like she did at home; and Rob helped them, along with anyone else who wanted to explore, down off of the wagon.

Once everyone was on the ground they separated and their family units became more readily apparent. Despite the fact that they appeared to be of Indian and Middle-Eastern descents, the other lesbian couple spoke with distinct British accents as they discussed expectations with their sons, who looked to be around Emma's age; one just slightly younger and the other a little older. There was also a German couple with two somewhat younger school-aged boys, a rather distinguished-looking father with the slightest touch of gray in his hair, who obviously doted on his little princess, and two young moms who seemed to be there together, but not as a couple; one with her preschool-aged son, and the other with her toddler daughter.

It was a culturally diverse group, to say the least, given the mixture of ages, ethnicities, and orientations, but they melded together well, and there seemed to be a tacit sense of mutual respect for their differences, as they interacted with one another throughout the excursion.

Jordan was the first to tire of petting the cows, and she wandered back to the wagon with Emma; their mothers, in tow. Olivia helped Natalia into the wagon, and then hopped in behind her, as Bianca helped the girls get in. She climbed in then with Lena's help, while Natalia held Alex; who seemed to be quite content with the arrangement.

Cradling the baby in her lap, Natalia spoke to her in a gentle voice, and Alex peered up into those soft dark eyes, smiling contentedly.

Lena laughed and shook her head in amazement at the change in her daughter's demeanor. "You and Emma really have a way with her," she said, grinning at Natalia.

Natalia smiled in response. "She reminds me of my son when he was her age," she admitted. "If only they could stay this innocent." There was deep longing in her tone.

Nodding, Lena commiserated, "I know what you mean."

Turning her attention back to Alex, Natalia spoke softly to her again, telling her how sweet she was, and that she was beautiful, like her mommies. Alex perked up, eyes wide, and said, "Where's Mama?"

"Mama's right here, Little Bear," Lena laughed, as she reached over, tousling the baby's curls.

Natalia glanced up at Lena. "I can't get over how clearly she speaks. Rafe didn't make any sense until he was almost two!"

"Language is easier for girls," Bianca piped in. "And it helps when they have an older sibling as a role model."

Lena nodded in agreement. "Alex had a great role model, because Jordan was speaking in complete sentences by the time she was a year old," she proudly shared.

"Wow!" Natalia was impressed. "How did you manage that?"

"She's naturally intelligent, like her Mommy," Lena boasted, with a grin.

Bianca blushed a little at the compliment.

"And it didn't hurt that Bianca is home with her, with both of them actually, as much as possible."

Natalia offered a wobbly smile. "It's nice to have that option, huh?"

Olivia heard the tacit emotion in Natalia's words, and moved closer. Wrapping an arm around Natalia, she leaned in, nuzzling her ear. "You'll have that option this time, Sweetheart," she whispered. "If that's what you want. I promised you everything will be different this time, and I meant it."

Gazing at Olivia through tearstained eyes, Natalia whispered, "Thank you." She leaned over, brushing her lips against Olivia's. "You always know exactly what I need to hear."

A mischievous grin splashed across Olivia's lips. "That's because I'm the perfect girlfriend," she said, feigning arrogance.

Natalia groaned and rolled her eyes, and everyone laughed.

Once the tension had waned, Bianca reached over, gently squeezing Natalia's arm. "Olivia is right, Natalia, things can be so different this time, because you can work it out together. It isn't just me being there with the girls. Lena works from home as much as she can so she can be there for me, and Mama helps, too," she acknowledged. "She was always there to keep Jordan when I was in class. She read to her and interacted with her all the time. She's that way with Alex, too, and I really think that helps."

"Can Mama move to Springfield for about eighteen years?" she asked, jokingly.

"Hey, hands off," Bianca teasingly warned, "Mama's ours."

Communal laughter rang out again, and then Olivia caught the opening measures of Gloriana's _Wild at Heart_, piping through the speakers at the front of the wagon. "Ooh! This is a great song!" she exclaimed, as she hopped to her feet.

Startled by the sudden movement, Lena jumped back, eyeing Olivia curiously.

"Oh, God," Natalia groaned. She was afraid of what was coming next.

"What, 'Oh, God'?" Olivia grinned, extending her hand down to Natalia, as she moved to the beat. "Come on, Honey, dance with me!"

Lena glanced at Bianca, who had the same stupefied expression on her face. She didn't think she had ever seen Olivia behave so animatedly. Clearly, more had changed than she realized; and she liked it.

"You want me to dance with you in a wagon, in the middle of a cow pasture?" Natalia sounded confounded.

"Yes," Olivia insisted; that sexy grin and those come-hither eyes working their magic once again.

Natalia offered her a shy smile, and then glanced at Lena. "Will you take her?" she asked, nodding toward Alex.

Amused by Olivia's uncharacteristic behavior, Lena grinned and reached out toward her daughter. "Come to Mama?"

Alex squealed and lunged toward Lena's wiggling fingers, and Natalia released her to her mother's care.

Then, smiling up at Olivia, she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. By the time she was in Olivia's arms, the song was in its first pre-chorus, and Olivia was singing to her, as she moved their bodies to the beat. "_I ain't here to do anything halfway. Don't give a damn what anyone might say. I just want to freefall for a while…_"

Crooning out the lyrics with obvious intent, it was clear that Olivia meant every word. She effortlessly drew out that last word before falling headlong into the chorus, "_That rebel moon is shining. Those stars burn like diamonds. Hell bent on chasing down that crazy spark. I'll follow you where you're leading_," she emphasized, by locking her gaze on Natalia's. "_To the first sweet taste of freedom. You got me running, Baby—wild at heart…_"

Her head falling back, Natalia laughed with a sense of inner glee, and Olivia felt drunk on the sheer essence of her. God, she was beautiful, with the afternoon sunlight streaming through tresses of dark silk. It kissed her smooth olive skin, softly, like the touch of a butterfly's wings, and then reflected, illuminating the light in her eyes. Olivia pulled her close, as the second verse began, and leaning in, she murmured against her ear, "You've tamed the beast in me, but you also unleashed this wildness in my heart, Natalia. It's all for you…"

Natalia's dimples bloomed as she gazed into those mesmerizing jade eyes. "I kinda like this wild streak in you," she said, fondly.

Olivia grinned. "That's good, 'cause I don't think it's going anywhere."

"It better not," Natalia said, sternly; but the sparkle in her eyes told Olivia she already knew it wouldn't.

The second pre-chorus kicked in, and Olivia's animation revved up. "_Stick your hand into my back pocket…_" It sounded like an invitation, and Natalia grinned as she willingly complied. "_Light me up like a bottle rocket._" Jade eyes widened, glistening with mischief, as she shifted her hips to the beat, and Natalia laughed freely. "_I just want to freefall for a while…_"

Lena, Bianca, and the girls were laughing at Olivia's antics, as the song fell into the chorus. Emma glanced at Jordan and grinned. "Wanna dance with my Mommies?"

Jordan's face lit up. "Sure!" she exclaimed, as she scrambled to find her purchase.

Grabbing Jordan's hand, Emma pulled her up from the hay pile, and they were jumping and spinning, dancing like only little girls can. It didn't take long for Alex to start bouncing up and down, squealing and clapping her hands gleefully. The way she moved her head as she bounced made her look like a little chicken, and Lena and Bianca laughed heartily at the scene.

And then a mischievous grin was teasing at Bianca's lips, and Lena shook her head, eyeing her warily. "Oh, no," she said, refusing what she knew was coming.

It was too late. Bianca was on her feet, tugging at Lena's arm. "Come on, Babe. Come play with me," she murmured roguishly.

Lena hated country music, and she couldn't dance to save her life; but knowing she wouldn't win on this one, she allowed herself to be pulled to her feet. Scooping Alex up, she held her firmly with her right arm, as her left hand fell to Bianca's right hip. And as they moved to the beat, Bianca's voice melded perfectly, as she joined in on the chorus.

Olivia arched an eyebrow, eyed her up and down, in challenge, and then grinned, welcoming her to the fun. Bianca laughed, and ramped up her performance.

"_I've got forever on the tip of my tongue…_" Olivia sang sincerely, before falling into the chorus once again. It repeated twice, and every time she came to the lines, _I'll follow you where you're leading. To the first sweet taste of freedom. You got me running, Baby—wild at heart…_" she made it sound as if those words had been written just for Natalia.

Lena heard laughter and clapping behind them, and turned to find that they had a participatory audience. Even the cows were paying attention. Olivia had managed to create a party in a cow pasture. Amused, she grinned. The woman never ceased to surprise her, and as time passed, the surprises were becoming more and more pleasant.

When the song finally wound to its conclusion, Olivia released deep laugh, as she dropped down into hay. Laughing heartily, Natalia landed with her, Olivia's body breaking her fall.

"Damn, that was fun!" Olivia declared, attempting to catch her breath. And Natalia was enjoying herself so much, she didn't even mention the swear jar.

Bianca and Lena were laughing as well, when they lowered themselves back down onto the wagon bed. The laughter and applause from outside the wagon waned, as the other adults and children began climbing back in. A few of them complimented Olivia and Bianca, and they responded with warm smiles and a round of thanks.

"It was fun," Bianca panted out. She wiped at the sweat on her brow. "You have an incredible voice, Olivia," she complimented. "I knew you used to sing in college, but I had no idea…"

"That's what I said when I first heard her," Natalia shared. She offered Olivia a shy smile. "She sang for me on our first date."

Olivia wrapped an arm around Natalia. "It was nothing," she said, dismissively. "Just karaoke."

Bianca's ears perked up. "Karaoke?"

"Yeah—," Olivia laughed. "We were at the bar, playing pool. It just happened to be karaoke night, so I figured why not have a little fun?" She shrugged.

Natalia's face adopted an expression that matched the growl that emanated from her lungs. "She sells herself too short," she said to Lena and Bianca. And then she turned her attention to Olivia. "It was incredibly sweet and romantic," she said, softly, as she traced Olivia's face with her fingertips.

Olivia smiled, and kissed those fingertips.

Bianca's expression turned to one of determination. "Okay, Spencer," she said, adopting a stern, measured tone, "You and me. Season's Pub. Tonight, eleven o'clock sharp."

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "What is this, a challenge?" She sounded intrigued.

"Oh, you betcha." Bianca tried to sound serious.

"Oh, God," Lena groaned.

"Terms?" Olivia inquired.

"No using any of the karaoke standards. Homogeneous genres—no pitting country against pop, or pop against rock. You get the idea."

"What if it's a crossover?"

Bianca thought for a minute. "Crossovers are their own genre."

Olivia nodded.

"We'll each choose a genre, and then we'll choose song options from both genres. Four songs total. No bribing the audience with free beer," Bianca said, launching a pointed finger directly at Olivia, causing her to laugh.

"Or shots, or anything else," Bianca added.

Olivia groaned, and Bianca laughed.

"Loudest applause wins." Bianca finalized the terms.

"What's the prize?"

Bianca's eyes twinkled. "European cruise on the yacht—all of us go, but…" she paused, building suspense, "loser picks up the entire tab."

Sitting upright, Olivia squared her shoulders, staring Bianca down. "You're on."

Glancing around at the three of them, Natalia looked confused. "What just happened here?"

"Karaoke challenge, Honey," Olivia said, as she brushed her lips against Natalia's cheek. "Looks like we're going out tonight." She sounded excited.

Natalia's dimples bloomed again, and she clapped her hands excitedly. "Yay!"

"And when I win, Lena and Bianca will be taking us all to Europe," Olivia said, self-confidence oozing from her pores.

"Whatever happened to just waging a hundred bucks?" Natalia sounded a bit bewildered by the prospect.

"Child's play," Olivia answered. Her eyes never left Bianca's, as she awaited a response.

"Getting a little ahead of yourself, don't you think?" Bianca challenged.

"Just giving you fair warning," Olivia said, casually. "Better start saving your Euros."

Bianca laughed, and Lena just shook her head. The discussion turned to logistics then, as they set the remainder of their day to line up with the added activity. They scrapped a few things that had been on the agenda, deciding that they could do them on Sunday afternoon, instead, and within minutes, everything had been perfectly rearranged.

It wasn't long then, before Rob returned from chores with the older children, and the wagon was making its way back to the homestead. It had been a fun excursion, but they were all ready to move on to the next activity.

Returning from the wagon ride, their time at the farm ended with a stroll through the friendship garden, that was enjoyed by everyone, except little Alex, who was growing tired and hungry.

By the end of their visit, they had learned and experienced a wide array of things. They learned where food comes from, how to grow things, how to work together as they interact with the land, and how to take care of the land to preserve it for future generations. They had helped with spring planting and learned about harvesting crops, helped milk cows and goats, watched a sheep shearing, explored the flower and vegetable gardens as well as the barns and grain silos, and held and petted all sorts of baby animals, while they learned about the cycle of life. It was all a part of the farm's overreaching goal to educate children about the ecology of their world, and promote healthy lifestyles for children and their families. All-in-all, it had been a wonderful experience for everyone, and they headed back to the SUV with growling bellies, and smiles on their faces.

* * *

_Saturday, April 25, 2009… Edgartown, Massachusetts—1:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Traveling back in time to a period before traffic lights, fast-food, and most modern conveniences, they entered Edgartown proper, a place where they found simplicity; an old-fashioned small-town lifestyle, devoid of opulence and haste.

The famous Old Whaling Church, with its massive columns—a tenet of Greek Revival architecture—commanded Main Street; somewhat miraculously without overpowering it. And entering its inner sanctum brought to one, a sense of reverence and reflection of times since past.

Beyond the Old Whaling Church, Main Street, Edgartown resembled the ideal small New England thoroughfare—a one-way street, scarcely two lanes wide, with a few blocks of quaint little inns and shops, a few upscale restaurants and a charming eatery here and there; maybe a church or two, and the beloved movie theater that had shown films before the age of Technicolor or even sound; the old town hall, the courthouse, guarded by shady elms; a modest, yet beautiful park, where even grown-ups played like children, carefree, in the afternoon sunlight. It was picturesque in its simplicity; a tribute to times past, but not forgotten.

They dropped into Water Street, where Bianca had made mid-afternoon lunch reservations. The famed restaurant was housed in the historic Harbor View Hotel on Starbuck's Neck. The hotel resembled a massive Victorian mansion, with its huge wrap-around porch, complete with a built-in gazebo, and sweeping views of the land and seascape, including the Edgartown Lighthouse and Harbor.

From the Edgartown Lighthouse—one of four iconic lighthouses on the Island—they could see out to Nantucket Sound, across to Chappaquiddick, the Edgartown waterfront, and all of the activity of the harbor. It was a bustling place, filled with sailboats, beachgoers, and picnickers, and the girls found the activity exciting to watch as they waited for their meal to arrive.

Once lunch had been served, their attention turned to those at the table, and Emma chattered animatedly about all the exciting things they did at the farm. "I thought the continental garden was really cool," she said of the garden that was mapped out according to the origins of its contents—different plants and vegetables from around the world. "I had no idea watermelons came from Africa!" Her face took on a thoughtful expression as she pondered for a moment. "It kinda shows that the world is a really big place, but… it's also kinda small. That's really cool." She glanced up at Olivia with an expectant expression in her eyes. "Can we go back there sometime?"

"Sure," Olivia easily agreed. "I think that would be fun."

"You know, they have kid's camps all summer long, Emma," Lena informed. "Maybe you could talk your Mommy into letting you go for a week or two." She looked at Olivia. "They're day camps, so she would be home at night," she explained.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Can I Mommy? Can I, please?" she begged.

"You could come visit us for a few weeks this summer. We could take the yacht out…" Lena sweetened the deal. She hadn't realized how much she missed Olivia, until they reestablished contact two months prior. And now that their lifestyles and priorities seemed to be realigning, she hoped they could maintain a closer friendship.

Olivia nodded and smiled. "Well, you'll be taking us on a European tour on that yacht after I win tonight," she smugly reminded. "But you've got my attention on this, too. Keep talking."

Lena laughed. "A little over-confident there, don't you think, Spencer?" she challenged.

"No—," Olivia answered with assurance.

Amused, Lena shook her head. "We'll be here from mid-May through late September, and we would love it if you all would join us, for as long as you're able to stay."

"Yeah, Lena and I were talking about taking the yacht out for a week or so around our anniversary, and you're welcome to join us for that if you'd like," Bianca invited. "And the girls could go to camp when we're here on the Island. I would love for Jordan to experience that, but Lena thinks she's too young to go alone."

"So sue me, I'm overprotective of my daughter," Lena teasingly groused.

"Oh, you hush—" Bianca grinned, and squeezed Lena's cheeks, then kissed her.

Olivia grinned at the two of them. "A trip this summer sounds great, actually," she said. She glanced at Natalia, who was nodding agreeably.

Emma let out a triumphant yelp, and Olivia quickly cautioned her. "Not so fast, Jellybean, it'll depend on where things are with Rafe."

Groaning, Emma slumped in her chair. "He's being a big 'ole Meany right now," she pouted.

Olivia shot her a stern look. "Regardless, he's our family, and we have to consider his needs as well as our own," she insisted. "Now stop it, and sit up and eat your lunch," she ordered, in a tone that brooked no dispute.

Disgruntled, Emma sat forward and shoved some fries into her mouth. She eyed Olivia as she chewed.

Conscious of the fact that she was being watched, and none too pleased with it, Olivia turned her attention to Bianca and Lena. "We'll have to see where things stand with Rafe before we can give you a definite answer," she said, issuing a caveat.

Lena gave her an understanding nod. "How is that going?" she asked, as she took a sip of her tea. She knew from recent conversations with Olivia that they had been trying to get him an early release.

"I actually heard from our attorney the other day, and she managed to get us a hearing," Olivia happily reported. "It's in three weeks."

"That's great news, Olivia," Lena congratulated. She set her glass back on the table.

"What kind of hearing?" Bianca asked, as she forked up some of her salad. She wasn't in the loop when it came to Natalia's business with her son.

"Hopefully one that will get him an early release," Natalia sighed. "I just think it'll be easier for him to come to terms with us, once he's home, experiencing life with us as a family." She still wasn't expecting any miracles, but more time with her son would help. Of that, she was certain.

Olivia nodded. "I agree. I think it'll help him see that nothing much has really changed just by our being together," she reasoned. "We're still the same people. We still support one another in the same ways. We've just added another layer to the dynamic between us, and as a result, the things that have changed, well, they've changed for the better."

"Transition can be especially difficult for family members," Bianca said, knowingly. "My Mother had a terrible time accepting it when I came out."

"But she's okay with it now?" Natalia was searching for a shred of hope.

Bianca smiled. "Yes, she is," she confirmed. "And while it's not always the case, children are often more easily accepting of a perceived shift in a parent's sexual orientation, than parents are when they learn their child is gay or lesbian."

"Really?" Natalia seemed surprised.

"Yeah," Bianca verified with a nod. "In either case, though, the closeness of the relationship before the revelation is a good measure of the ultimate outcome."

"Rafe and I have always been very close," Natalia was quick to report. Bianca had just given her the hope she needed.

"Then I think the chances are really good that he'll come around," Bianca said, encouragingly.

"He has to come around," Olivia adamantly declared. Her gaze locked on Natalia's. "I won't let you lose your son because of me."

"What, are you gonna bully him?" Natalia teased, attempting to ease the intensity behind Olivia's declaration.

"No—," Olivia answered quietly, "I'm just not gonna give up on him. He can be as nasty as he wants, for as long as he needs to be. I won't stop trying."

Natalia leaned over, kissing Olivia tenderly. "Just another reason why I love you the way I do." Her fingertips lightly grazed Olivia's cheek.

Olivia smiled at her, and kissed her again, as audible sighs were heard from the other side of the table—two of them from Lena and Bianca, who were reveling in the sweetness, and the other from Emma, who was mumbling, "More mushy stuff. Yuck!"

Laughing softly, Olivia turned her attention to her grousing daughter. "Just you wait, Jellybean. Someday, you're gonna meet someone who makes you wanna be mushy too."

"Gross," Emma declared. And then she shoved more fries into her mouth, effectively ending the discussion.

* * *

After lunch, they sauntered into Mad Martha's Homemade Ice Cream Shoppe—the premiere place for cool, creamy treats on the Vineyard. There were more flavors than Emma could even fathom, and she stood there, wide-eyed, staring at the options. She had a hard time deciding, but finally, she settled on a flavor called Lotsa Dough, and she wasn't the least bit displeased. Olivia indulged in mint chocolate chip, and Natalia splurged on peanut butter and chocolate, while Lena, Bianca and the girls quickly settled on their favorites.

The shop was packed, and the old-fashioned white soda-shop chairs were hard to come by, so they took their cones with them, and spent some time just strolling through the neighborhood, exploring some of the other shops as they enjoyed their cool afternoon treats.

Alex made a glorified mess, of course, because she wouldn't let Lena help her. She practically had to be hosed down before they headed over to Riley's Reads for story hour.

A whimsical and inviting children's bookstore in Vineyard Haven, Riley's Reads was painted in bright primary colors; and there were beanbag chairs tucked away in lots of cozy reading nooks, inviting children to curl up with a new discovery or old favorite.

Emma quickly selected a copy of _Miss Mingo and the First Day of School_, because Jordan had been chattering excitedly about being big enough to go to school. Carrying the book with her, she motioned for Jordan to join her in a big blue beanbag chair in the far corner.

Olivia and Lena peeked around a nearby bookshelf, quietly watching their girls.

Happy to be included, Jordan plunked down next to Emma, peering into her hands. "What's that?"

Reciting the title of the book, Emma provided a brief synopsis, and informed her that Olivia had read it to her when she was little, then asked, "Want me to read it to you?"

Doe-eyes as big as saucers, Jordan peered up at Emma. "You know how to read?" Her voice held something akin to hero worship.

"Yep," Emma said, proudly. She felt important.

"Wow!" Jordan's eyes flashed with wonder. "I never had a friend who could read before… AJ doesn't even know how."

Clearly pleased, Emma grinned. "Who's AJ?" she inquired out of curiosity.

"He's my BFF," Jordan reported with a beaming smile. "His mommy is my Mommy's friend. And we have the same birthday, too."

"Your BFF is a boy?" Emma sounded dismayed.

"Sure," Jordan replied with a shrug. "Why not? Don't you have any boy friends?"

Emma bristled at the thought. "Well, I have boys who are friends, if that's what you mean," she said, seeking clarification. "But I don't have any boyfriends. That's gross." Having a boyfriend meant having to do that mushy stuff, and she wanted no part of that. "And my BFF sure isn't a boy!"

"Then who's your BFF?" Jordan was curious about how older kids worked.

"Maury," Emma answered easily.

"He's a boy!" Jordan said, accusingly. "Mommy always turns the channel when he comes on. She says that's trash TV."

Olivia and Lena covered their mouths, stifling their amused chuckles.

"Oh, no—not the Maury on TV," Emma was quick to correct. "Maureen Reardon. She goes to my school, but she's a little older than me."

"Oh. Okay." Jordan accepted the explanation as truth. She eyed Emma curiously. "Does she know how to read, too?"

Amused, Emma laughed. "Yes," she answered. "And so will you after you go to kindergarten."

"I will?" Jordan sounded astonished.

"Yep," Emma answered confidently.

"Cool."

"Scoot back here and we'll read about kindergarten together," Emma instructed. "You can help turn the pages."

"Okay!" Jordan excitedly agreed. She loved helping.

Wrapping her arm around Jordan's shoulder, they snuggled together on the beanbag, as Emma began to read about Miss Mingo, the flamingo. Miss Mingo asked her students to share what makes them special and different. She opened the discussion, explaining that the food she eats keeps her feathers pink, and that's what makes her special. Soon, the other animals in her kindergarten class joined in, either telling about themselves or making comments about other's differences.

Jordan peered up at Emma. "I have two Mommies. That's what makes me special and different," she announced, proudly. "You're the only friend I have who's like me."

"My friends Jacob and Dylan have two mommies, but they're the only other kids at my school like me," Emma shared. "So, that's what makes me special, too."

"Uh-huh." Jordan nodded her head in agreement. And then she eyed Emma curiously, her brow furrowed. "If Auntie Talia is your other mommy, then how come you don't call her Mama?"

Emma shrugged. "I dunno." Now she was wondering herself, as she continued reading.

Dutifully turning the pages as instructed, Jordan occasionally stopped Emma to ask questions. Emma patiently answered each one, tutoring Jordan on the intricacies of kindergarten life, before moving on to the next sentence, and they moved through the story at a reasonable pace.

When Emma finished reading their story, they went in search of their mommies. Finding them nearby, they also met Riley the Cocker Spaniel. When Jordan issued a command in Polish, and Riley didn't respond accordingly, Jordan proudly announced that her Sandy was prettier and smarter, much to the chagrin of her mothers.

Jordan presented the book that Emma had just read to her, begging her Mama to let her take it home. Deciding it was a memory that needed to be preserved, Lena nodded and smiled. "I think this book would be a perfect addition to your collection, mója Mały."

Beaming, Jordan thanked her Mama. She tucked the book under her arm, and took Emma's hand, pulling her out onto the terrace, where they settled in for story hour in the garden. Riley wandered around seeking attention from eager little hands, and was easily placated by Jordan. Nearby, a sleepy Alex willingly curled up in Emma's lap, allowing the adults a bit of a breather. And while Ms. Kristi read _Llama Llama Red Pajama_ to the group of delighted children, they settled at an outdoor café-style table near the terrace door, sipping on iced tea and lemonade, as Lena and Olivia replayed the adorable scene they had witnessed between the girls.

* * *

_Saturday, April 25, 2009… Gay Head Cliffs, Aquinnah—6:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

As late afternoon turned to early evening, they set off to meet Alexander and Paulina for a picnic dinner at Gay Head Cliffs in Aquinnah, where Lena and Bianca were married nearly five years prior. Set on the Western-most point of the Vineyard, the drive out to Aquinnah was beautiful, and they enjoyed it with the windows down, breathing in the fresh sea air as it rolled in along the coast.

Aquinnah, with its quiet natural serenity and beautiful, brightly colored clay cliffs cascading down into the rare aqua-colored waters of the Atlantic Ocean, was a scenic landmark. A symbol of the Island and link to its nautical past, the historic nineteenth-century red brick lighthouse sat high above sea level atop the Gay Head cliffs, where it had provided a guiding beacon of light for generations of Islanders and visitors, alike. Nearing the cliffs, Lighthouse Road followed the narrow pitch and swerve of the natural landscape, and as one ascended, air and color seemed lighter. The land was rugged, covered with thick scrub bushes and robust foliage that gave way to tall grasses that waved in the cool ocean breeze, as one approached the beach far below.

Just offshore to the northwest, the treacherous reef known as Devil's Bridge marked the former shoreline as it extended out from Gay Head; the boulders being all that was left after the sand and clay had washed away. To the south, Noman's Land could be seen, and on the opposite horizon, stood the Elizabeth Islands; neither of which was more than sparsely inhabited.

The view of the ocean and the lighthouse from the pinnacle of the cliffs was magnificent, and Natalia stood in awe of its beauty, as she gazed out across the tranquil waters of Vineyard Sound. She wondered how many others had stood in that place, looked out upon those waters, and she wondered what they were thinking, and how they were feeling as they did. As for her, she thought it looked beautiful—and it made her feel small.

Bianca encouraged Olivia and Natalia to explore; promising to look after Emma. They readily agreed, thanking her for her thoughtfulness.

Purposefully, Natalia took Olivia's hand, as they followed the Moshup Trail boardwalk down to the ocean—it made her feel grounded as they explored this new place.

From the sand, their eyes were drawn first to the majestic cliffs, rising steeply to flaunt their multihued striations. Appearing to be sculpted in red, yellow, white, and gray clay, with occasional striations of black, the cliffs ascended high above the sea, glistening in the teasing promise of sunset. Natalia studied them, taking in their dramatic essence, she couldn't help but consider them a work of art, sculpted by the hands, and tinted by the paintbrush of the Almighty God. Again, she stood in awe of His breathtaking handiwork; and again, it gave her an awareness of how small she truly was in the great big world that surrounded her.

They walked along Moshup's beach, Olivia's hand possessively tucked into Natalia's, as the tide licked at the soles of their boots. The seagulls circled, and swooped down low over the surf, hunting for their dinner; their piercing calls carrying across the ocean breeze. Olivia reached down, swiping at the water with her hand. Though cool, by San Cristobel standards, it was warm to the touch.

Olivia's face adopted a playful smile, as she pulled Natalia away from the surf, planting her on a nearby boulder. "Take your boots off, roll up your jeans," she instructed, while balancing on one leg. She pulled her right boot off, dropping it to the sand. A wilted black sock fell next.

Laughing, Natalia told her she was crazy.

Smiling, Olivia leaned forward, resting the palms of her hands on the rock near Natalia's hips. "I'm crazy about you," she whispered, brushing her mouth against Natalia's in a tender kiss.

Her heart fluttering, Natalia she did as she was told; and soon they were sitting side by side, barefooted, on that giant rock, with their jeans rolled up to their knees.

The sand felt warm beneath Natalia's bare feet as she moved them back and forth, getting acquainted with the foreign texture.

"Dig your toes into the sand," Olivia encouraged.

Looking a bit apprehensive, Natalia poked her right big toe into the sand. It felt gritty, yet somehow, smooth. It intrigued her, and she wiggled her toes, burrowing them deeper.

Olivia watched intently, as Natalia experienced the tactile sensation for the first time. Her animated facial expressions, those little sounds she made as she discovered the silky warmth of the sand. God, she was beautiful, her skin so radiant, her sun-kissed hair blowing in the breeze; and her laugh so soft, as the sand tickled between her toes. Unable to resist, Olivia reached over, gently cupping Natalia's cheek, as she poured her affection out in softly spoken words, amidst a trail of slow kisses along her face and neck.

Drawing Olivia's mouth to her own, Natalia sighed contentedly as they fused together. And then Natalia was kissing her. Deeply. And even the sound of the waves breaking against the rocks couldn't overpower the pulsing of Olivia's heartbeat in her ears, as a rush of warmth splayed through her body.

As they lingered there after the kiss, Olivia's fingers tangled in raven tresses, her forehead resting against Natalia's temple, Olivia could hear the chorus of the Robbie Seay Band's _Crazy Love_ echoing in the wind. Real or imagined, it didn't matter; the carefree anthem about a love so uncontainable it defied all odds, made her heart soar.

Grabbing Natalia's hand, she pulled her from the rock. "Come with me," she said, playfully.

Natalia laughed. "What about our shoes?"

She was always so practical, and Olivia found it amusing. "They're fine," she said, dismissively. "Come on!"

Relenting, Natalia allowed Olivia to drag her across the sand. As they neared the water's edge, she grew hesitant, wondering if she was about to get dunked. Olivia felt her resistance, and circled around, pushing her from behind.

Her toes meeting the cool coastal waters, Natalia squealed, and backpedaled, trying to retreat. But Olivia was having none of that. Laughing, she surged forward, until the waves were breaking around their ankles.

Olivia laughed and kicked at the water, splashing it up onto Natalia's calves.

Natalia squealed again, causing Olivia's laughter to deepen.

As the water retreated, Natalia felt the sensation of the sand gliding out from beneath her feet. It felt funny, like the butterflies Olivia always caused in her belly; she liked it. Breaking free, her laughter rolled like the waves, as she ran along the wet sand.

Close on her heels, Olivia caught her easily; wrapping her arms around Natalia's waist from behind. They laughed together, and Natalia shrieked when her toes dipped into the surf, as Olivia spun her around.

"You're crazy!" Natalia exclaimed. She wiggled in Olivia's arms. "Put me down, I'm too heavy for you!"

Doing as she was told, Olivia plunked her down in the water. This time, it was calf-high, and Natalia's surprise expelled in a bellowing screech. And then Olivia's fingers were tangled in those raven locks, as she swallowed Natalia's noises of surprise in a kiss that left her breathless and lightheaded.

They played like children then, frolicking on the beach; dodging the surf, and laughing when it tickled their toes.

Spotting a sand crab, Olivia bent down, picking it up. Holding it in her palm, she extended her hand toward Natalia. "Look what I found."

"What is it?" Natalia asked, curiously. It looked like a seashell, or maybe a rock that had been buffed into a shiny gray from the pressure of the waves washing over it. She moved her face closer for inspection. And when its beady little eyes popped open, she jumped back, screeching like a banshee.

Olivia burst into laughter as she held the tiny creature in her hand. "It won't hurt you, Honey." She sounded amused. "It's just a little sand crab."

Warily, Natalia inched closer again.

"Marissa and I used to fill our sand pails with them and use them for bait when Daddy took us surf fishing." There was a strong sense of nostalgia in Olivia's tone.

"You miss her, don't you?" Natalia's voice was soft and filled with understanding.

"No more than you miss Nastassia." Olivia tested the waters of an oft-avoided topic.

Natalia dropped Olivia's gaze.

"I see it, you know." Olivia pressed forward. There was no turning back now.

"See what?" Natalia feigned unawareness, because it was easier than the truth.

"The shadow behind your eyes, when I catch you in an unguarded moment," Olivia said, softly.

"You're imagining things," Natalia denied.

"I live with you, Natalia," Olivia gently reminded. She touched Natalia's cheek in a display of tenderness. "You try to hide it, but I've seen the moments when your eyes turn misty, and that expression of sadness, of loss, falls across your face. It doesn't happen often, but you can't tell me it doesn't happen at all. And you can't tell me it's about Rafe. I know you better than that."

"How did we get from Marissa and sand crabs, to this?" Natalia wondered aloud.

Crouching down, Olivia set the little sand crab free. It scurried backward toward the surf, and she drew Natalia's attention toward it. "See that?" she asked. "How it makes progress by moving backward?"

Flummoxed, Natalia furrowed her brow, and said, "Yeah?"

Glancing up, Olivia caught her gaze. "People aren't like that, Natalia. We never make progress by moving backward; only forward. And we can't move forward until we make peace with our past. You taught me that."

Tears in her eyes, Natalia nodded, conceding Olivia's point.

Standing upright, Olivia took Natalia's face in her hands. Her thumbs gently caressed warm cheeks. "It's okay to admit that you miss her, Natalia," she said, softly. "And it's okay to cry about it when you're sad."

"I've been thinking about her a lot these past few months—ever since I first told you about her," Natalia quietly confessed. "I didn't realize how much I missed her, until then. I think about her more now than I have in all the years I've been gone."

"But you still don't want to find her?" Olivia asked, gently.

"No—," Natalia said, firmly. She looked pointedly at Olivia. "You promised." It was both reminder and warning.

"I haven't—and I won't," Olivia reassured.

"Thank you." Natalia's voice was soft, and she leaned in, pressing her lips to Olivia's in a light kiss. She took Olivia's hand then, and they began to walk back toward their abandoned shoes. "How often do you think of Marissa?" she asked, curious.

A faint smile teased at Olivia's lips. "I think about her a lot," she confessed. "Especially when I see Jonathan; see the way he is with little Sarah. Marissa may not have been his biological mother, but he has her goodness in him, and it shines through when he's with his daughter."

"Must be a family trait," Natalia aptly surmised. "Your goodness shines through with your daughters, too. And with my son, even when he doesn't deserve it."

"The only goodness in me… comes from loving you, Natalia." Delivered on a husky whisper, Olivia's voice cracked, mid-sentence.

Natalia grasped Olivia's bicep with her free hand, turning her so that they were face to face. "That's not true, Olivia." Her voice was firm, but brimming with emotion. She took Olivia's face in her hands, searching misty jade eyes. "I wish you could see yourself, the way I see you," she said, quietly. "The goodness in you flows from the core of your being. You have a beautiful, loving heart, and it shows in all the things you do for the people you love."

Olivia nodded, but said nothing.

"Seems to me I'm not the only one who needs to make peace with my past," Natalia gently pointed out.

"You're right, Natalia. You're not the only one," Olivia agreed. "I think a really big part of that for me, will be making peace with Alex," she asserted. "The idea of seeing him, after all these years… the thought of telling him about our son, after what his decision cost us, absolutely terrifies me. I don't know whether to hug him because I'm so happy he's alive, or smack him because I'm so pissed about what he did," she confessed. "But once it's over, I think I'll be ready to put that part of my past behind me."

She was referring to the fact that Alex's death had been what sparked her incessant need for control and her inability to trust. His love and patience had taught her to trust again, after what Jeffrey had done to her. But once he was gone, once she had been forced to give their child away, all hope, all trust, had gone with them. Until Natalia. In front of her stood the woman who had managed to chip away the façade, to see the heart of the woman hidden beneath that protective shell. Though slow in its manifestation, it was Natalia who challenged her to relinquish control, encouraged her to trust again. It was Natalia who had given hope back to her.

Leaning close, Natalia kissed her tenderly. "And then we can move forward," she said, softly. "Together…"

Olivia smiled, and kissed her again. "Together…" It was a promise, spoken on a whisper, and it made her feel infinitely more secure in their love.

They walked the last few steps back to the rock, where Olivia sat Natalia down again. Crouching down, she carefully wiped the sand from Natalia's feet, slipping her socks and boots back on.

It was a simple gesture, but to Natalia, it was profound. She reached out, gently touching Olivia's face.

Nuzzling into Natalia's palm, Olivia kissed it tenderly. And then she sat on the rock next to Natalia, cleaning the sand from her own feet.

"When is Alex coming?" Natalia asked; her voice tentative.

"Tuesday morning," Olivia answered. She grunted as she tugged, slipping her right foot into a boot. "Lena said he was in Paris on business this week, and he wanted to spend the weekend with Kendall and their boys before flying out here." Grunting again, she slipped the other boot into place. Having something tactile to focus on made it easier to acknowledge his sons.

Glancing up at Natalia, Olivia offered a tentative smile along with her hand. "You ready?"

Natalia nodded, and accepted the proffered hand. "Can we walk for just a while longer?"

Olivia's eyes reflected the smile on her face. "How could I resist a walk on the beach with you?"

Pressing her free hand to Olivia's chest, Natalia responded with a kiss that lingered far longer than she had planned. And then, lacing her fingers with Olivia's, they talked easily, as they explored the shoreline.

Natalia asked about Marissa, and their relationship, and Olivia willingly opened up to her. Sharing cherished memories of her sister, Olivia's voice was soft, and filled with nostalgia, as they walked along the beach. She talked of childhood memories—boating and surf fishing with their Dad, and stargazing and campfires and horseback riding on the beach, their favorite books and music, and how they fought over Sam when he was born, because they both wanted him all the time. And then she talked of Marissa's love and support during her first two pregnancies. She had needed her sister so much then, and Marissa was there every step of the way.

"I'm glad Marissa was there for you when you needed her most," Natalia declared; thankful that Olivia hadn't been forced to face either pregnancy completely alone.

A wistful smile flirted with Olivia's lips. "She was amazing…" she quietly proclaimed; referring not only to the support Marissa had given her during those pregnancies, but also to her loving, supportive nature throughout Olivia's life. "I wish you could have known her, and… that she could have known you…" she said, longingly.

They paused for a moment, and Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia from behind. She smiled against Olivia's shoulder. "I wish that were possible, too…" she quietly concurred. Her thoughts turned pensive then, as her hands gently caressed Olivia's abdomen. "Do you think she would have been okay with us?"

Olivia turned her head, nuzzling against Natalia's cheek. "I think she would have adored us."

It was the perfect answer. Leaning forward, Natalia's sweet kiss told her so. "And what about Sam?"

Laughing softly, Olivia said, "Sam is such a liberal guy… He'll probably ask what took me so long to discover women."

"What did take you so long?" Natalia asked; a glint of humor in her tone.

Olivia turned in Natalia's arms, meeting her with a steady gaze. "I just hadn't met the right woman yet."

Gazing into sparkling jade, Natalia smiled, and rewarded another perfect answer, with another perfect kiss.

* * *

After exploring Moshup's beach, where they marveled at large rocks imbedded deep within the sand, gathered a few seashells, spotted a starfish or two, and got more than an eyeful of things better left unseen, a little further down the coast, they followed the boardwalk back up to the cliffs. It was a lengthy walk, but not a particularly difficult one, and they talked easily as they ascended to the top.

"Thank you for what you said today, about not giving up on Rafe." Natalia's voice was soft and full of gratitude, as she firmly squeezed Olivia's hand. "I know it isn't easy on you, the way he's behaving."

Olivia stopped, and turned Natalia toward her. Tenderly taking Natalia's face in her hands, she searched those dark, expressive eyes. "It's only difficult on me, because he's hurting you. It kills me, seeing the pain in your eyes every time he lashes out at you, Natalia. I just… I hate knowing what his anger is doing to you." She sounded sad, and defeated. "That's why I can't stop—I won't stop," she emphasized her absolute refusal to give up, "until he learns to accept us."

Without a sound, Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia, burying her face in her neck. Olivia lightly kissed Natalia's temple, and pulled her close; one hand planted firmly on Natalia's back, and the other, tangled in her hair. She held her there, speaking to her without words, until Natalia finally peered up at her with those beautiful mahogany eyes.

Smiling at her, Natalia told Olivia how much she loved her. And then Olivia kissed her, wrapping both arms firmly around her; and it was Natalia's fingers, tangled in chestnut locks, as she purposefully deepened that kiss.

When air became necessity, Natalia's smile flashed in her eyes. She laughed, and Olivia's heart caught in her chest. She took Natalia's hand, lacing their fingers, and they continued the climb to the lighthouse, high atop the cliffs.

Reaching the top, they found Emma and Jordan with Alexander, thoroughly engrossed in the legend of Moshup, for whom the beautiful beach had been named. According to the Wampanoag Indians, the original inhabitants of The Vineyard, Moshup was a giant supernatural creature, who created their motherland by dragging his toe across Vineyard Sound. Wampanoag legend, Alexander explained to the two wide-eyed little girls, held that Moshup would wade into the ocean, snatch up any unsuspecting whale that he found swimming close to the shore, fling it against the cliffs to kill it, and then cook it over the eternal flame that burned near the sea. And it was the blood from those whales that stained the clay banks of the cliffs, creating the deep reds that glistened in the sunlight.

"Eww, that's nasty!" Jordan scrunched up her nose. "I'm never going near those again."

Emma laughed. "It's not real blood, silly," she informed. "It's just a legend."

"What's that mean?"

"It's a story that old people tell about stuff that never really happened," Emma tutored.

Alexander laughed heartily at the child's definition. "That about sums it up, Emma," he said, playfully tousling her hair.

Olivia laughed and shook her head, and then proceeded to tell Lena and Bianca about their unusual encounter on the beach. And they all laughed together, when their hostesses informed them that the beach was clothing optional.

"I'm so sorry," Bianca said, pressing her hand to her chest amidst laughter. "I didn't even think to warn you… I'm used to people just knowing not to wander too far down the coast."

Olivia shook her head. "It's no big deal," she said, dismissively. "I'm just glad Emma didn't decide to tag along."

There were noises of agreement, and then they turned their attention to the preparations for dinner.

The picnic basket that Paulina presented offered a plethora of delicious options for their dining pleasure. Bottles of wine, and sparkling cider for the adults, and a bottle of juice for the kids. Turkey Cobb Wrap Sandwiches, that tasted like a Cobb salad in a tortilla, oven-roasted chicken, a cool and creamy cucumber salad, a light Italian pasta salad with zucchini, green and yellow peppers, spinach, garlic, fresh basil, balsamic vinaigrette and an eclectic mix of cheeses, and a nectarine and berry salad with ginger and lime juice, and fresh blueberry muffins for dessert. There was even a container of simple finger-foods for Alexandria, because Paulina knew she wouldn't consent to being hand-fed.

"Mmmm… this is incredible, Paulina," Olivia complimented, as she bit into the Turkey Cobb sandwich.

"Omigosh, it is!" Natalia readily agreed.

"You've really outdone yourself, Mama," Bianca praised. "Thank you."

"Mm, yes, thank you, Paulina," Natalia said, after swallowing a bite.

Paulina smiled. "You're welcome, Girls," she said, fondly.

As she sat there in the fading light of day, watching the interchange between these people whom she loved, Lena felt profoundly grateful. She was grateful for her wife and children, for her friends, and for her stepfather, who had always treated her so well. But most of all, she was thankful to have her mother, always so close by her side. The years where Paulina had been so far from her had faded into the distance, but that sense of time lost never had, never would. And neither would the keen awareness that she had nearly lost her mother to cancer in the months after Jordan was born. Such awareness might have saddened her, if not for the joy of having Paulina so near. Lena reached over, caressing her mother's arm affectionately, and the expression in her eyes told Paulina all she needed to know.

Paulina offered her an affectionate smile, as she reached over, tenderly patting Lena's cheek. "I też cię kocham," she said, softly, telling her daughter that she loved her too. And then for the next half hour, there was barely a word spoken amongst them, as they relaxed in the cool ocean breeze, enjoying their dinner as a family.

* * *

After dinner there was another round of thanks to Paulina for the fabulous meal, as they packed up what little leftovers there were. They quickly discussed logistics for the evening, and then Alexander and Paulina kept Alexandria with them while the rest of the group headed out to watch the sunset from atop the lighthouse.

A rare working lighthouse, the beacon stood proudly on a lonely slab of cliff, overlooking the ocean. It was cool and drafty inside from the indiscriminate places where the brick and mortar had begun chipping away with age; but that only added to the structure's mystique. Chattering about expectations, they climbed the sesquicentennial stairs to a piece of untouched history, and three-quarters of the way up, they stepped out onto the observation deck, where they enjoyed a stunning panoramic view of the sunset against the aqua-colored waters far beyond.

The view of the cliffs and the water from above was breathtaking, and Natalia stood in awe as she gazed upon the vastness of the ocean. From this vantage point high above, it felt different than viewing the ocean from the beach, or even from the cottage, and in that moment, she experienced God in an entirely new and different way. She felt the infinite power of Him as she reveled in the vastness of His creation, and realized that while she felt infinitely small in the presence of His great creation, if He could hold all of this in His hands, know the exact number of the grains of sand and drops of water in the sea, surely, He could calm the storms that brewed in her life.

She was reminded then, of three things she knew to be true: God was omniscient—He was all-knowing. God was omnipresent—He was ever-present. And most of all, He was omnipotent—the all-powerful God, and she need not fear for anything. She issued forth a silent prayer of thanksgiving, as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, pulling her close.

Leaning her head against Olivia's shoulder, Natalia reveled in the sense of safety she felt in her presence, in her arms. And as Olivia tightened her hold, Natalia closed her eyes, allowing the feeling to overtake her.

The girls were excited, jumping around like exploding pieces of popcorn, but Lena managed to calm them, as the sun made its tranquil descent. And then there were noises of wonder and awe, as clear blue skies turned variegated shades of purple, red, orange, and finally golden, with the sun slipping slowly behind the horizon.

Gazing out toward the horizon, Lena was lost in the soporific sound of the waves crashing against the rocks far below them. It was a familiar, melodic arrangement, the slow-building intensity as the waves rolling into a breathtakingly dramatic crescendo before peacefully splaying out, caressing the shore, like Pachelbel's _Canon in D_. The likeness of the waves to that particular movement of music reminded Lena of their wedding day. She closed her eyes, her heart fluttering in her chest, as the memories came rushing back, covering her, like the waves covered the shore.

Bianca's chin came to rest on Lena's shoulder, as she wrapped her arms around her wife from behind. Sighing contentedly, she squeezed her tight. "What are we thinking?"

Lena smiled at the question so often shared between them, and leaned her temple against Bianca's. "I was just remembering our wedding day," she said, softly. She could still hear the melodious reverberation of a full orchestra, mixed with the undeniable resonance of waves, briskly breaking against the rocks. She could see Bianca in her light, summery dress, with Jordan in her satin christening gown, asleep in her mommy's arms, as they walked toward her. And the sweet scent of the roses still permeated the air, as she stood there in Bianca's arms, reliving it all.

"From this day, throughout eternity…" Bianca whispered; reminding Lena of the inscription she had chosen for Lena's wedding ring.

Expressive dark eyes flooded with tears that did not spill, as Lena gazed down at the platinum band on her left ring finger. It still glistened in the soft glow of twilight, just as it had when Bianca first slipped it into place. Turning her head just enough to catch her wife's gaze, Lena smiled into those sparkling eyes. "So far, so good," she whispered, nuzzling against Bianca's face.

Bianca shifted, moving Lena to face her. Her fingertips lovingly brushed against Lena's cheek. "We're just getting started." Delivered on a whisper, her promise was sealed with a slow, tender kiss, as fingers tangled in those short, dark locks.

Taking Bianca's face in her hands, Lena deepened this kiss; the brush of her tongue on Bianca's lower lip seeking entrance. Bianca felt that familiar fluttering deep in her belly, and moaned softly as her lips parted, accepting Lena's advances. And then Lena's fingers fell into long, dark tresses, as Bianca's arms instinctively wrapped around her.

Several feet away, Olivia's arms were tucked tightly around Natalia as they watched a stunning portrait of a perfect sunset being painted across the sky. Clear blue had long-since given way to deep, rich purples that seared into blazing reds and oranges, and finally now, in all its golden glory, the sun seemed to sizzle, as it slipped into the deep waters along the horizon. It seemed so far away, and yet, they felt as if it surrounded them, enveloping them in its splendor.

"This is a perfect ending, to a perfect day," Natalia sighed softly, as she rested contentedly in Olivia's arms.

"Mm-hmm," Olivia murmured. Her breath felt warm against Natalia's neck, as she nuzzled into her, kissing her lightly. "Even if I were a staunch atheist, I don't think I could deny the existence of God, after witnessing this," she quietly admitted.

Natalia smiled, and a soft, evanescent laugh escaped along with it. "That either makes me really happy, or it really disturbs me. I'm not sure which."

"Well, I would hope it makes you happy," Olivia said, with a touch of amusement in her tone. "God is slowly becoming less of an enigma, and more of a reality, to me."

"Now that makes me happy," Natalia said, pointedly.

"I blame it on you," Olivia said, succinctly. She kissed Natalia's cheek.

"I'll gladly accept that responsibility," Natalia replied. She sighed softly, gazing out across the water. "It really is breathtaking, isn't it?"

"Yeah—" Olivia quietly breathed out her agreement. "It's almost as breathtaking as you," she murmured against Natalia's ear. "Almost."

Natalia grinned. "You really enjoy sweet-talking me, don't you?"

"I'm only speaking the truth, Natalia. Just looking at you fills me with so many feelings; I don't even know what to say. You take my breath away…"

"You're not gonna sing again, are ya?" Natalia smirked. Visions of a Rex Smith chorus left her a little frightened.

Olivia laughed softly. "What, you don't want another song and dance number?" she teased.

"Huh-uh." Natalia shook her head slowly back and forth, as she bit her bottom lip, demurely.

"What do you want?" Olivia husked.

"Right now, I just want you to kiss me."

That sexy smile played on Olivia's lips, as those simmering jade eyes flickered down to Natalia's lips. They were soft and supple, and ripe for kissing, and it was an invitation she was helpless to refuse. The tip of her tongue flicked out, wetting her lips in anticipation, and then tipping Natalia's chin, she drew that beautiful face toward her own. She whispered to Natalia, telling her how much she loved her, and then their mouths met in a lingering kiss that deepened with the light touch of her tongue against Natalia's lower lip.

Those ubiquitous butterflies fluttered deep inside Natalia's belly, and she groaned out her pleasure, as Olivia pulled her body tightly against her own. Her lips parting, Natalia willingly granted Olivia entrance, and she sighed softly, as she fell under the spell of those slow, intoxicating kisses.

"Look at the two of them," Lena said, fondness in her tone, as her gaze fell on Olivia and Natalia. Olivia was nuzzling Natalia's cheek, and they were laughing softly. And then their mouths connected again, as Natalia's arms wrapped around Olivia's shoulders.

"It's good to see Olivia so happy," Bianca declared. "Natalia is perfect for her."

"Yes, she is," Lena passionately agreed. "I think Olivia Spencer has finally met her match," she grinned.

"Oh, and then some," Bianca agreed, wholeheartedly. "She really keeps Olivia in line."

"Well, someone certainly needs to!" Lena laughed, and then her voice softened as she turned serious. "And the way she looks at Spence tells me everything I need to know."

Bianca nodded her head in agreement. "Me too."

Lena sighed softly, remembering all that Olivia had shared with her. "They're going through so much right now. More, I think, than Olivia is even admitting to me."

"What do things look like from Olivia's point of view?" Bianca's sense of boundaries wouldn't allow her to divulge details of what Natalia had shared without first knowing that Lena was already in the know.

Lena explained to Bianca what Olivia had shared, and Bianca's heart ached for them even more. "They remind me of us, way back when," she said, empathically.

"It makes me realize how far we've come, and appreciate all that we have," Lena said, softly.

Lena's tone told Bianca exactly how appreciative her wife was for the life they shared. Overwhelmed with emotion, she wrapped her arms around Lena, pulling her close. There were no words necessary; Lena simply knew. She brushed her lips against Bianca's temple, and held her until the moment passed.

And then, as the sunset faded, giving way to a clear, moonlit April night on Martha's Vineyard, they stood with Olivia, Natalia, and the girls, gazing out into the starry evening sky. They talked for a bit then, and when the curator announced that the lighthouse would be closing, they made their way back down the stairs, heading home to the cottage.

* * *

_Saturday, April 25, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—8:45 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Arriving at the cottage, a flurry of activity ensued. Alexander unloaded the vehicles, and then excused himself, heading to the bedroom to begin packing for their return to Pine Valley, while Paulina put the leftovers away, and tidied up the kitchen. Olivia sent Natalia toward the shower first, encouraging her to relax and take her time, while she and Lena helped the girls pick out pajamas, and Bianca drew bath water for them. And then three filthy little girls were deposited in the garden tub in the master bath, along with a mound of bubbles, and instructions to stay seated and keep the mess inside the tub.

Alexandria, excited about playing in the water with her sister and Emma, promptly broke the rules by splashing water everywhere.

"Lexie, no-no!" Jordan admonished, wagging her finger at the toddler.

Alex responded with that partially-toothless, dimpled grin, and plunked her hands down into the water again, sending another plume of water into the air.

Several minutes later, clad in her robe, Bianca ambled into the bathroom, spying the mess on the floor. "I see my obedient one strikes again," she said, wryly. "Lee-nah!" she called to her wife, who was still in the bedroom. "Your daughter is making a mess again!"

Coming to lean against the bathroom door, Lena grinned at the mess in the floor. She didn't need to ask which child Bianca was referencing. Pushing away from the doorframe, she sauntered toward her wife. "Why is she always my daughter when she's misbehaving?" she teased, emphasizing ownership of the wayward one.

Bianca laughed softly, as Lena's arms found their way around her from behind. She didn't need to answer.

Alex plunked her hands down into the water again, giggling with glee when another plume of water soared into the air.

"I think our daughter is part duck," Lena chuckled, as she leaned her chin against Bianca's shoulder.

"Only part?" Bianca said, wittily.

"Yes—," Lena confirmed. "The other part is piglet."

Bianca exhaled a soft, knowing laugh. "Can't argue with you there."

Hearing the word "duck," Alex lunged for the yellow rubber ducky in the tub. Grasping it in her hands, she grinned triumphantly. "Ducky!" she exclaimed. She pounded it against the water's surface, creating another huge splash. And then her attention was drawn to the little boat that was floating nearby. "Boat," she said, lifting it from the water.

Emma effectively engaged Alex's attention, warding off another round of splashing, by asking her about her ducky and her boat, and Lena and Bianca couldn't help but think what a great big sister she was going to be.

Lena lightly kissed Bianca's neck, even as she whimpered at the suppleness of her wife's body beneath her fingertips. "You shower," she said, kissing Bianca's shoulder. "I'll take care of this, and get her ready for bed."

"Thanks, Babe," Bianca said, appreciatively. "You're far too good to me." She gave Lena a quick kiss, and headed toward the shower stall.

The water kicked on, and just as Bianca stepped into the warm spray, Lena turned, catching a glimpse of her wife's body. An audible groan escaped her lungs at the sight. She was loath to miss out on an opportunity to shower with her, but Bianca had laughed earlier, as she shot the suggestion down. "As much as I wanna say yes, I know if I do, we'll never make it out of the house tonight," she had teased; wisely citing lack of time as her reason.

Groaning, Lena had agreed. And now, holding to Bianca's promise of "Later," she smiled, as she returned her attention first to the messy floor, and then to bathing their children, and getting them ready for bed.

* * *

Fresh out of the shower, Natalia crossed the hall to the bedroom, finding Olivia reclining against the headboard, reading a book that Jen had given her. She looked rather intent as she flipped the page, and Natalia leaned against the doorframe, watching her with interest. Whatever it was in that book, it made Olivia squirm, as she groaned and shifted her hips on the bed.

The reaction only served to heighten Natalia's curiosity. "Something sparking your imagination?" she asked, coquettishly, as she closed the bedroom door.

Olivia smiled, and blushed just a little, the moment she set eyes on Natalia. "Even more so, now that I'm visualizing you in the scenes." And visualize, she was, as her eyes scanned Natalia's body, taking all of her in. She was wearing a pair of faded jeans that hugged her curves perfectly, and a beautiful deep purple blouse with a neckline that accentuated her ample cleavage. Just looking at her made Olivia's heart beat faster and her body temperature rise.

Natalia's body flushed with heat under the intensity of Olivia's gaze. She had an ephemeral thought that Olivia was free to do so much more than just visualize. It made her body ache in the most delicious ways. She wanted to tell her so, but thought better of it—at least for the time being.

Needing an escape from the intensity of the moment, she glanced down, spying Olivia's boots haphazardly strewn in the middle of the floor. It was clear that she had kicked them off as she climbed onto the bed. Natalia shook her head and grinned.

Bending down, she picked the boots up, setting them neatly at the foot of the bed.

"Does that mean I have permission to put my boots under your bed?" Olivia husked.

"Anytime you want," Natalia answered, as she crawled onto the bed next to Olivia. "And my bed had better be the only one they're ever under, from now on," she warned.

"There's no one else for me, Natalia," Olivia said, softly. She brushed her knuckles across a flushed cheek. "I don't think there ever really was, and I know there never will be again."

"I like the way that sounds," Natalia whispered. She leaned over, kissing Olivia tenderly.

The kiss was far too fleeting for Olivia's taste. Tossing the book aside, she rolled toward Natalia, pushing her onto her back. Gazing down at her, Olivia lightly traced Natalia's lower lip with her fingertips, drawing a soft whimper from her. Searching those dark, expressive eyes, Olivia spoke to her without words, and then she leaned down, capturing Natalia's mouth with her own.

Natalia melted into her, and her fingers tangled into Olivia's hair, as she deepened the kiss.

"I had fun with you today," Natalia quietly declared, as they lay face to face, sharing a pillow, moments later. Their bodies were intertwined, and Natalia's hand lay possessively against Olivia's left hip.

Smiling softly, Olivia brushed her nose against Natalia's. "I had fun with you, too." Their mouths came together again, in a brief but satisfying kiss.

"We're gonna have even more fun tonight." Natalia grinned mischievously. "I can tell."

"Are you sure you're up for going out?" Olivia checked in. "You're not too tired?"

"On the contrary, I feel great," Natalia answered. "I can't wait to go out with you. I kind of enjoy the looks of disappointment and envy when people realize that not only are you taken, but that you're mine." Her tone was an amalgam of possessiveness and mischief.

"I love that little hint of devilishness in you," Olivia said, amused.

"So then maybe I should be devilish a little more often?" Natalia's eyes sparkled, and her tone was filled with suggestion.

"I wouldn't mind if you were devilish all day long…" Olivia's reply was flirtatious; and the kiss she received in response was anything but saintly.

* * *

Squeaky clean and clad in their pajamas, Emma and Jordan climbed into bed, and snuggled up beneath Jordan's quilt. Sandy curled up at the girls' feet, and promptly fell asleep, snoring lightly, as the girls chattered and giggled.

After sending Olivia toward the shower, Natalia came in to tell the girls goodnight. She couldn't resist when Emma asked her to read them a story. She was thumbing through Jordan's bookcase, looking for the requested book, when Bianca walked in to put Alex down for the night.

"They roped you in, huh?" Bianca said, knowingly, when she saw what Natalia was doing.

"Yeah, they got me," Natalia chuckled. Pulling the book from the shelf, she tucked it under her arm, and turned toward Bianca. "You wanna come hear the story?" she asked Alex, wigging her fingers, as she awkwardly extended her arms.

Pointing her finger, Alex's eyes lit up. "Book!" she exclaimed, lunging her body toward Natalia.

Natalia laughed. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she joked.

Bianca released the toddler into Natalia's arms. "Thank you," she said, sweetly. "She loves story time."

"No problem," Natalia replied, carrying Alex over to the bed.

Bianca turned her attention to her eldest daughter. "One story, and then bed, okay?" she said, kindly, but firmly. She glanced at Natalia. "If you're not careful, you could be here for hours," she chuckled.

"Emma is the same way," Natalia related, with a grin.

Jordan started to protest, but Bianca stopped her in her tracks. "You've been up late two nights in a row, Honey, and we have lots of things planned for tomorrow before we fly home."

"I don't wanna go home," Jordan pouted. "I wanna stay here with Emma."

"Yeah, maybe you guys could stay!" Emma sounded hopeful.

Bianca smiled, and lovingly smoothed Jordan's busy curls. "I don't wanna go either, Sweetie," she said, empathically. "But Pawpaw has meetings this week, so his plane is leaving tomorrow."

"Granny's plane could come pick us up," Jordan suggested, referring to Bianca's mother.

Bianca smirked. Her cousin-turned-step-sister, Greenlee, had taught Jordan to call Erica by that name, knowing that the infamous Diva would hate it. Bianca knew it was terrible of her, but she couldn't help herself, she found it hilarious.

"Please, Mommy?" Jordan pleaded. "Can Granny's plane come get us later?"

Unable to resist those pleading eyes, Bianca smiled. "If I say 'we'll see', will you take that as a 'maybe'; and not a definite 'yes'?"

"Uh-huh." Jordan was nodding her head emphatically.

"Okay, then," Bianca agreed. "We'll see."

Jordan immediately turned to Emma, cupping her hand around Emma's ear, as if to tell her some monumental secret. "That means 'yes'," she said, loudly enough that her mother and Natalia heard it.

Bianca and Natalia shared a laugh. "Honey, that only works if you whisper," Bianca said to her daughter.

Sheepish eyes met Bianca's. "You heard that, huh?" Jordan said, bashfully.

"Yes—"

"Next time, I'll say it like this," Jordan whispered.

"That would be better," Bianca granted, clearly amused. She adopted a stern expression then, saying, "One story, and then lights out. Now, give Mommy a kiss."

Jordan sat up, willingly complying with the request. "I love you, Mommy," she said, sweetly, wrapping her little arms around Bianca's neck.

Bianca hugged her tightly. "I love you, too, Honey." She kissed Jordan's temple, and then leaned over then, catching Alex's chin in her palm. "And I love you, too, Bear," she said, sweetly. "Give Mommy kisses."

Alex grinned at Bianca, and gave her a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Bianca laughed, shaking her head. "I hope she gets better at those soon," she joked to Natalia. "Thanks for taking story time tonight. If she's still awake when you're finished, let me know, and I'll take care of her."

"Sure thing."

Saying goodnight to Emma, Bianca left the room, and Natalia turned her attention to the book that Alex had taken from her hands moments earlier. The toddler was chewing on the binding. "Can Auntie Talia have that?" she asked, in a sing-song voice.

Receiving the soggy book, Natalia grinned and shook her head. She told herself that she had better get used to that, and dutifully wiped it off. And then she positioned Alex in her lap so that she could hold the book in front of them. Cracking the cover, she began to read.

Sitting contentedly in Natalia's lap, Alex peered up at her, studying her face curiously, as she listened intently to her voice. Natalia spoke quietly to the baby from time to time, and fielded questions from Emma and Jordan, as the story unfolded. As time moved on, the questions became fewer, and finally, thirty minutes later, the story ended, and she looked around, finding three little girls fast asleep.

Smiling softly, she closed the book, setting it on the nightstand. Carrying Alex to her crib, she lightly kissed her forehead. And as she tucked her in for the night, she wondered what it would be like, sharing such moments with Olivia when the baby arrived. And then, making one final stop at the girls' bed, she kissed each of them, before switching off the light and closing the door.

* * *

In a show of perfect timing, Natalia met Olivia as she exited the bathroom. Smiling, Olivia pulled her close; kissing her without preamble. Natalia laughed into the kiss, as she wrapped her arms around Olivia. Her head dropped back, as Olivia peppered her face and neck with kisses.

Natalia groaned, tightening her hold. "Mm… you smell so good," she murmured, nuzzling into Olivia's neck. "Feel better?"

"Mm… Much." Olivia reveled in the closeness of her. "It felt good to get the rest of the sand out of my toes." There was amusement in her tone.

"A little sand was worth it, for that walk along the beach," Natalia whispered. "It was nice, sharing that time alone with you."

"Maybe we can take another walk tomorrow," Olivia suggested. "Explore some of the coast here by the cottage."

Smiling, Natalia readily agreed. "Can't wait," she quietly declared, kissing Olivia sweetly.

Olivia grinned against Natalia's mouth, and deepened the kiss, as she walked her backward toward their bedroom door.

Just as Olivia grasped the doorknob, Lena sauntered down the hall. "You have a room for that, you know." There was humor in her tone.

"Oh, shut up, Kundera," Olivia groused, albeit drolly.

Lena just laughed. "Ready in fifteen?" She leaned against the doorframe leading into the master bedroom, one hand rested on her hip.

"You got it," Olivia answered casually. Never once did she take her eyes off of Natalia. Her mouth reconnecting with Natalia's, she grinned as she twisted the doorknob behind Natalia's back, pushing her into their bedroom.

* * *

Coming up in Chapter 9.7: When Past and Present Collide…

A karaoke challenge… Who will foot the bill for an extended European vacation?

The strongest five-year-old on the planet… How did she break the "unbreakable"?

A past revealed… Which piece of the puzzle slips into place?

And a carousel ride that prompts a change in Natalia's perspective… Does dizziness somehow equal clarity? Or did something else perhaps play a part?


	35. Chapter 9 PastPresent Collide Part VII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, and Frank Cooper, are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena and Paulina Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Jackson Montgomery, Maggie Stone, Erica Kane, Greenlee Smythe Du Pres, Myrtle Fargate, Alexander Cambias, Jr. and Sr., Zach and Kendall Slater, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney.

The song _I Gotta Feeling_ by the Black Eyed Peas is the property of Interscope Records. The song _Paralyzer_ by Finger Eleven is the property of Wind-Up Records. The song _Dancin' in the Moonlight_ is the property of Perception Records. Additional disclaimers regarding the music in this update are at the end—Wouldn't want to spoil the surprise regarding their karaoke choices… ;)

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Interscope, Wind-Up, Universal Public, Toucan Cove, Warner Brothers, Tamla, Atlantic, Mercury, Perception, or any other entity. Dialogue and story content in these scenes are original. With the exception of the cottage, all of the settings in this update are authentic to Martha's Vineyard. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Obviously, with regard to Lianca, I haven't followed canon in my story _Restoration_, which is the foundation for the characters here in _Confessions_. In my alternate Lianca universe the women's shelter Bianca founded is called _Haven of Hope_, rather than _The Miranda Center_, because I decided Bianca was keeping her baby long before the writers at AMC did, and subsequently, I named the child Jordan.

I know absolutely nothing about sports, except that I cannot stand to watch them… I know, I know! Bad Lesbian! LOL But Season's Pub is a sports bar, and thus, I have endeavored to enter into that world just briefly enough to describe the ambiance. I did a little research, and I believe the rivalries and sporting events mentioned actually took place on 4.25.2009… For those of you who are sports fans, and know better, I apologize if I've made any errors in that regard.

Rating: Chapter 9.7 is rated R for coarse language, mature themes, and blatant sexual innuendo—and plenty of it!

Hope you all enjoy the chapter…

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.7 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Saturday, April 25, 2009… Season's Pub, Martha's Vineyard—10:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Nestled amongst the quaint little shops on Circuit Avenue in the heart of Oak Bluffs, Season's Pub was a place well-known to locals and tourists, alike. It was a lively establishment, where families gathered for afternoon and early-evening meals. And in the late evenings, it transformed into a club-like atmosphere, with live bands, karaoke, and dancing; and strong-tasting amber liquids that flowed like water from a rushing spring.

Just a short stroll from Nantucket Sound to the east, and Oak Bluffs Harbor to the northwest, the distinct smells and sounds of maritime life permeated the air around the pub, infusing it with purpose.

Inside the pub, the ambiance was infused with energy—the bass thumped as the live band rocked the stage with a rousing cover of the Black Eyed Peas' _I Gotta Feeling_, energizing the crowd in preparation for the weekly karaoke show; and Olivia couldn't have agreed more—it was gonna be a good night. She could feel it in her bones.

She grabbed Natalia's hand, pulling her through the crowd and straight to the dance floor. Bouncing up and down to the beat, she chanted along with the band. "_Tonight's the night. Let's live it up. I got my money. Let's spend it up. Go out and smash it. Like, 'Oh, my God!' Jump off that sofa. Let's get—get… Off!_" And then she sang, "_I know that we'll have a ball, if we get down and go out, and just lose it all…_"

Bianca dragged a reluctant Lena to the dance floor right behind them. But Olivia didn't notice them. Her sole focus was Natalia. The woman was an absolute vision, the way the flashing lights caught her long, dark tresses, and illuminated that sparkle in her eyes as she smiled. Olivia felt mesmerized, as she watched Natalia dance. "_Fill up my cup. Mazal tov! Look at her dancin'—just take it… Off! Let's paint the town. We'll shut it down. Let's burn the roof, and then we'll do it again_." She sang about doing it again and again, and then the song fell into the chorus, and she was singing about that feeling—it's gonna be a good night!

Dancing and laughing together until the song wound to its conclusion, they turned to find Bianca and Lena nearby. The band launched a cover of Finger Eleven's _Paralyzer_, and awareness came into focus. Olivia's hand fell to its natural place at the small of Natalia's back, as they finally took in the atmosphere in the bar.

Wide-screen televisions flickered from every possible vantage point around the bar, broadcasting various sporting events. Sports fans gathered around their event of choice, snacking on appetizers of mussels, shrimp, and crab cakes—typical fare for a seaside town—and downing pitchers of award-winning microbrews, as they watched their favorite rivals square off. In round one of the NBA playoffs, the Lakers battled the Utah Jazz; though it wasn't much of a battle. And in round one of the NHL Playoffs, the Western Conference number four ranked Chicago Blackhawks were facing off against the number five ranked Calgary Flames. Finally, in baseball, the Cards took on the Cubs in The Lou, while the Yankees battled the Red Sox in Boston. Needless to say, the Yankees/Red Sox game garnered the majority of the attention.

Clearly, it was an atmosphere ripe for competition, and the moment Olivia entered the bar, she felt the pulsing energy, and she was raring to go. And so was Natalia—in a different way, entirely.

Olivia was looking at her that way again; Natalia's body heat rose, as the band launched into the chorus: "_Well, I'm not paralyzed, but, I seem to be struck by you. I wanna make you move because you're standing still. If your body matches what your eyes can do, you'll probably move right through me on my way to you_…"

If a single smoldering glance from Olivia could turn her entire body into a quivering puddle of molten want, she couldn't even fathom what the woman could do to her if she actually touched her with intent. It was an experience she contemplated multiples times every day. More than anything, she wanted to nudge Olivia into action—she was beyond ready to assuage that incessant ache within her body; that visceral need to be one with the woman she loved.

Settling at a high-top table near the stage, Natalia sat perched on a barstool. Standing closely, Olivia felt the heat of Natalia's gaze on her. A bit self-consciously, her eyes shifted, and she flashed Natalia that sexy grin. "What?"

Leaning forward, Natalia pressed her body into Olivia, hot breath against her ear. "I was just thinking about you," she husked. And damn, was she ever!

An eyebrow arched, and the corner of Olivia's mouth quirked upward. Stepping closer, she wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist. "Oh, yeah?" she said, flirtatiously. "What exactly were you thinking?"

"I really don't think you wanna know…" Natalia grinned. Her hands fell against Olivia's chest, sliding upward, and curling around her neck.

"Try me."

Natalia bit her bottom lip, adorably. "I was thinking about how much this song reminds me of you—the way you look at me, and the way it makes me feel."

The chorus repeated, and Olivia heard the blatant suggestion in the lyrics. Her breath caught, and those smoldering jade eyes were searching deep pools of dark, liquid desire. "How does it make you feel, Natalia?" Her tone was thick and raspy with emotion.

Nuzzling Olivia's ear, Natalia husked, "Like you're touching me everywhere…"

Olivia's body shuddered visibly as a wave of heat suffused her from head to toe; and Natalia quickly asked if she was all right.

Totally flustered, Olivia nodded, haphazardly. "I just, um, yeah…" she gasped for breath. "I need a drink."

A flustered Olivia Spencer was a delightful sight to behold, and Natalia reveled in it. But she didn't allow it to show. Instead, she nodded, acquiescently. She understood—hell, she would be having one herself, if she weren't pregnant. But despite the heightened sense of awareness that pinged between them; or perhaps even more-so because of it, she wasn't ready to relinquish her hold. She pulled Olivia closer, as the music somehow faded into the background. Her fingertips touched flushed cheeks, and then her mouth brushed against Olivia's in a kiss that was light, yet asked for more.

She wasn't disappointed with the response she received. Olivia didn't just kiss with her mouth or her tongue—she kissed with her entire body, and Natalia felt it everywhere. And it wasn't just this time—it was every time. No one had ever kissed her that way before—it overloaded her senses, and made her feel drunk with desire.

And then slowly their lips parted, and Olivia held her close, murmuring softly against her ear. Reality seeped back in, as the music rose to a crescendo, and Olivia shrugged, offering her a knowing grin. One final brief kiss to Natalia's lips, and she turned her attention to their friends, yelling over the din of the music, "First round's on us. What can I get you?"

"Need any help?" Natalia asked, after Olivia had noted their requests. She didn't care for the idea of being separated from Olivia, even momentarily.

"You stay. Let me take care of you," Olivia said, thoughtfully.

Dimples bloomed, and Natalia pulled her close, giving her Eskimo kisses. "You're so sweet to me," she said, affectionately, as her hands gently caressed Olivia's upper back through the smooth cotton of her black button-down shirt.

Olivia reveled in the closeness of her. "I love you," she replied with a shrug. The declaration earned her a real kiss. She quickly decided that if saying those words would get her kisses like that, she would say them a whole lot more often.

And then she was making her way through the crowd toward the bar. She worked the room like a seasoned pro, chatting up everyone she came across, and leaving them with a sense that they were somehow important; even as she accomplished her own agenda. Once upon a time, Lena had been known to work a room in such an efficient manner; but with her, it had always been forced. For Olivia, it came naturally, and Lena simply sat back and marveled at her.

The live music waned, giving way to the jukebox, as the band took a short break. Relaxing, Natalia chattered jovially with Lena and Bianca while they awaited Olivia's return. Their conversation flowed smoothly, as if they had been friends for years. It felt good to Natalia— reaffirming—to establish such a comfortable connection with Olivia's friends. In some ways it felt even better than the connection they had established with Jen and Tracy over the two months prior. Not because of anything inherent in either couple—they had become quite close with Jen and Tracy, and thought the world of them. But with them, Natalia felt as if she was on equal purchase with Olivia; while in meeting Olivia's friends, she felt as though she was seeking acceptance from her partner's extended family; an inner circle she had only known existed for a very short time. The distinction was tangible to her, and she felt blessed to have received such unwavering acceptance from Lena and Bianca, and their family.

Setting the bottles and glasses on the table, Olivia distributed them to their respective owners; receiving thanks in return for the courtesy. "Yeah, just don't get used to it," she said, playing it off as a fluke.

Shaking her head, Natalia grinned as she rolled her eyes. "Don't let her fool you—she's not nearly as gruff as she pretends to be."

"Damn, Spence, she really does have your number," Lena ribbed.

"Tattletale," Olivia accused with an amused grin.

"Just keepin' it real, Honey," Natalia teased. Her eyes sparkled, as she pressed her lips against the corner of Olivia's mouth.

Lena was amused by their banter, and simultaneously struck, once again, by the expression in Natalia's eyes, as she looked at Olivia. It said far more than mere words ever could. She smiled to herself, and turned her attention toward her wife.

Having already chosen her genre, Bianca was eagerly looking over the songbook, as she casually sipped on her wine. She had participated in karaoke at the pub before, so she knew the playlist for the most part, and she was excited to sing with the band.

For Olivia, though, it felt different, preparing to sing with a live band. It wasn't something she had ever done before, and it made her a little edgy. She took the edge off with a boilermaker—a shot of whiskey, dropped into a beer; downed in one long draw.

Olivia swallowed the drink, slamming the empty glass down on the table.

Natalia gasped. "Olivia!" She had waited tables at Farley's long enough to know the effect that concoction could have on a person; especially if they downed more than one.

"What?" Olivia tried to look innocent. "At least it wasn't a Jägerbomb."

Olivia had a point there, Natalia was forced to concede. But she didn't have to concede it out loud. She caressed Olivia's cheek gently. "No more, okay?"

It was a request, not a demand; and Olivia willingly agreed.

Natalia's gaze dropped to Olivia's lower lip, as her thumb brushed across it. And then their eyes met again, as Olivia kissed it tenderly, moving closer in the same breath.

Fingers sweeping into Olivia's hair, Natalia's thumb was replaced by her mouth, as their lips met in another slow kiss. Wrapping her legs around Olivia's thighs, Natalia pulled her closer, deepening the kiss.

Her hands falling to Natalia's waist, Olivia's thumbs tucked into the belt loops on her jeans, as her fingertips dug into the soft, womanly curves of Natalia's hips.

Lena, who had been peering over Bianca's shoulder at the songbook, glanced up, spying the two of them locked in another steamy kiss. _Go, Spence_, she thought, grinning at her friend. And then, turning her attention back to her wife, she nuzzled against Bianca's ear. "I think they're giving us a run for our money," she murmured; kissing her lightly.

Bianca glanced up, grinning at them, before turning that sparkling smile on her wife. "Then maybe we'd better catch up," she said, suggestively, as she pulled Lena into a smoldering kiss of their own.

* * *

Thirty minutes later, they had each chosen their genre and songs, and Olivia rallied the band's lead singer—Jace was his name—to help them out with their little showdown. She managed to get him on board without even the slightest hint of flirtatiousness. Natalia had been duly impressed, and didn't hesitate in letting Olivia know.

That cocky grin toyed with the corners of Olivia's mouth, as Natalia acknowledged the notable change in her. "I told you, Babe, I'll schmooze my ass off to get what I want, but I won't flirt. Not with anyone other than you."

The reminder earned her a sweet, yet transitory kiss.

The regular karaoke junkies were allowed to go first—once Jace eyed the four women, he figured he would save the best for last. And for the next forty five minutes, they were regaled with mediocre performances of the usual karaoke fare—a little Hank, Jr., some Jimmy Buffett, a Neil Diamond tune, a taste of Skynyrd, some Guns 'n Roses, a touch of Barry Manilow by a dude with an equally frightening facelift, and even a little John Denver thrown into the mix. By the time that guy was finished, Olivia thoroughly wished those country roads really would take him home, because he certainly didn't belong on stage. Sharing her wit with the others earned her laughter from her friends, and a roll of the eyes from Natalia, who told her she was incorrigible. That only made Olivia's grin widen.

The "amateur" set, as Olivia called it, finished with a rather impressive performance of the B-52's _Love Shack_, followed by a stunning rendition of _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_, both of which were belted out as duets by a gorgeous brunette with rich mocha eyes, and a sassy little redhead in ankle boots, form-fitting jeans and a low-cut bright yellow shirt that did little to cover her midriff.

In most instances, karaoke was good for a laugh, but with these two, it was actually pleasantly entertaining. The brunette was the picture of elegance in her classic black pencil skirt and sheer taupe blouse, worn over a sleek, black undergarment meant to entice rather than conceal. Her hair was swept up away from her face, and her shoes were absolutely to die for, Olivia thought. She made a mental note to ask her where she got them.

The redhead, with a longneck held casually in her left hand as she grasped the microphone in her right, was clearly comfortable on stage. She was enjoying herself, dancing and hamming it up for the crowd, much to the brunette's rapt amusement. She was as sexy-cute as the brunette was gracefully stunning, and together they were impossibly captivating; their styles and voices melding together in a perfect harmony.

There was intense chemistry between them, and Bianca would have sworn by the connection their eyes made as they sang to one another, the subtle ways they touched, that if they weren't already lovers, they certainly would be soon. It always made her a little giddy—and perhaps even a bit nostalgic—to watch new love blossoming, and this time was no exception.

Her attention was drawn back to Olivia and Natalia then, and she smiled to herself, as she watched them. Olivia's arms were around Natalia's waist, as she grinned against Natalia's ear. Natalia laughed as Olivia rocked her back and forth, singing about how nothing would keep her from getting to her Babe. They were clearly having a wonderful time, and that made Bianca's heart full.

After the ladies finished their second duet, and the whistling and applause died down, Jace took the microphone again; carrying on about how fantastic they were. It was his job, of course, but this time he actually meant it—as he would after Olivia and Bianca's performances. He explained their challenge to the crowd, including the extent of what was at stake, and then he turned the mike over to Bianca, who had won the coin toss to go first. Her chosen genre was Pop, and her song was Colbie Caillat's _Magic_.

It was a slow and sultry, essentially acoustic groove, and Bianca took on the air of a seductress, as she sang about magic inside fingertips, leaking out all over her skin.

Lena's face flushed as she listened; not from embarrassment, but from anticipation. It was deliciously sexy—the husky pitch of her voice, the way she moved on that stage, the fact that her eyes never left Lena for a moment. And those sleek leather boots, giving way to black designer jeans that were cut just right, and that flowing long-sleeved peasant blouse, so sexy and romantic, and cut down to… _there_… Its lacy overlay and delicate earth-tones accentuated flawless skin, and the thick black belt around her midsection laced up through golden islets, causing that blouse to billow in all the right places, as it hung so perfectly on Bianca's body. And that raven hair, the way it fell in soft waves around Bianca's face and down onto her shoulders. She looked like a heroine from a romance novel, and Lena couldn't wait to get her home, where she could unleash some of that magic in those secret places that only her fingertips knew.

And then there were words about only needing to see Lena's face, to feel her touch, and being awakened with her lips coming from above. Lena was lost in her, with no desire to be found.

The smoldering expression in Lena's eyes told Bianca her wife would be more than happy to oblige. And from the intensity in her gaze, she ascertained that those lips would keep her entire body occupied for a very long time.

And then Bianca sang about Lena dancing easily through her dreams, and how she was crazy gentle in the way she kissed; and Lena's smile softened, as her gaze turned to one of sheer adoration.

Bianca's eyes never left Lena for an instant, throughout the entire performance. And when she finished, she didn't hear a beat of the thunderous applause, as she passed the microphone over to Olivia. Slipping effortlessly into waiting arms, she pressed her body into Lena's, as they fell into a slow, deep kiss that made promises of things to come.

Olivia being Olivia, she made a show of watching the two of them—her animatedly exaggerated reaction drawing laughter from the crowd. Several minutes after taking over the microphone, she arched an eyebrow, and grinned roguishly, as she planted her right hand firmly on her hip. "Ahem!"

The noise burst through the speakers, effectively capturing their attention.

Lena looked a bit flustered, which only made Olivia's grin widen. "If the two of you don't mind…" she said, sounding a bit put-upon, "I'd like to get on with the business of winning this showdown."

Bianca arched an eyebrow. "A little overly sure of yourself, there, aren't ya, Spencer?" she challenged. There was a glint of humor in her eyes. "Some might view that as conceit, and decide you're not worthy of winning."

A corporate "ooh" was released from the crowd at the remark.

Olivia fixed her with a resolute stare, as she arched an eyebrow of her own. "Oh, I'm not conceited, Darling…" Her voice was smooth like butter, "I'm convinced." And she sounded it, too.

The crowd grew louder, and Olivia egged them on.

"Put your money where your mouth is, Spencer," Bianca dared.

Lena and Natalia laughed at their antics, as Olivia squared up for the challenge. "Be careful what you ask for, M-K," she said, defiantly.

Bianca just laughed, and Olivia turned to Jace. "Fire it up, maestro," she directed with confidence. And that he did—and then her body was moving to the playful opening beats of acoustic guitar, setting the cadence of Saving Jane's _Butterflies_.

She immediately captured the crowd's attention with a lighthearted bounce set to the measured strum and snap of the strings; but no one was more captivated than Natalia. As always, Olivia was impeccably dressed—from the sexy black boots that peeked out from beneath designer jeans that hugged the curves of her hips, and showcased those muscled thighs, as they accentuated that ass, to that crisp black button-up shirt, that wasn't so buttoned up. There was a lacy navy blue camisole peeking out from beneath the shirt, but even that was brazenly low-cut and sexy as hell; and the roguish grin on Olivia's face told Natalia she was quite aware of that fact.

Natalia grinned at the deliberate "peep show," wondering if perhaps that was Olivia's way of "bribing" the audience without breaking the established rules. It was certainly enough to sway _her_, anyway. Not that she needed swaying—she would have screamed for Olivia until her lungs burned, regardless of the performance.

Olivia's eyes fell directly onto Natalia, as she launched into the first verse. "_A million faces, a million names. A million boys but they're all the same_," she rolled her eyes animatedly, and Natalia laughed. "_And then I set my eyes on you—Ye-a-ah_." Her voice held a sense of playful wonder. "_And like a moth into a flame, I just could not look away. There's nothing else for me to do… You give me butterflies._" She fluttered her fingers over her belly, as she grinned at Natalia. "_Tangled up inside._" Natalia's eyes were instinctively drawn to the curve of Olivia's hips as they swayed to the music. "_I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling. Butterflies. So tongue tied. Here's what I'm trying to say… You give me butterflies_." She danced to the beats of the short musical interlude.

As the song dipped into the second verse, Olivia reached for Natalia's hand. Though reluctant to be the center of attention, Natalia went to her willingly, allowing herself to be pulled on stage.

Olivia brought their bodies together, and wrapped her arm around Natalia's waist, moving her to the beat. Her voice was filled with sincerity as she sang, "_The way you look. The way you laugh. The way you love and don't hold back. You're everything I've waited for—Ye-a-ah. I have never felt so much. It's like a promise when we touch._" She brushed her fingertips across Natalia's cheek. "_I could not ask for something more. And I love the way your hand fits in to mine_…" Slowing her delivery of that last line, Olivia's eyes were locked onto Natalia's, as she entwined their fingers.

Natalia smiled into the shimmering pools of jade, and squeezed Olivia's hand, as the song fell into the chorus. Again, Olivia sang about butterflies, and that feeling of being all tangled up inside, so in love you can't speak coherently. And then she equated the sound of Natalia's voice with music, "_And every word is like a song. Ba dada ba dada ba dada da. And I can't help but sing along… You give me butterflies… Hmm-mm…_"

Laughing giddily, she danced with Natalia during the brief musical interlude, and then, dropping back into the chorus one final time, Olivia sang about those butterflies, tangling, and being tongue tied, and finally, the plea came, "_Here's what I'm trying to say: Baby, I hope that you stay, and keep givin' me butterflies_…"

Their eyes still locked, gently, Natalia touched Olivia's face. "I wouldn't be anywhere else, Honey. I'll be giving you butterflies when you're ninety," she vowed.

Olivia's eyes lit up, and she finished the song with renewed energy. More butterflies, closing eyes, holding onto that feeling, and lots of lighthearted Bada da da's, and finally it came to an end with a soulful, "_I wanna close my eyes and hold on to this feeling_…" as she leaned her forehead against Natalia's.

The song was light and fun, but with rich overtones of sincerity—an overwhelming display of how Olivia felt, falling in love with Natalia. Olivia worked the crowd like a pro, even as she focused her attention solely on Natalia, and in the end, the applause was nothing short of raucous. They ate Olivia's sexy, flirty playfulness up like ravenous teenagers, copping their first feel—and so did Natalia. She rewarded Olivia with a breath-stealing kiss, and the audience went wild, yet again.

* * *

Round two began with the introduction of Olivia's chosen genre: Classic Rock. Again, Bianca took the stage. She knew from past karaoke sparring with Olivia that she had better make this one good, because classic rock was a favorite of the hotelier's, and anything was possible. She had chosen her song accordingly, and with the nod of her head the band fired up the familiar opening to ACϟDC's _Shook Me All Night Long_.

The moment the electric guitar began, Olivia recognized the intro. That perfectly threaded eyebrow arched, and she mouthed the words, "I'm impressed."

Swaying to the tune, Bianca responded with a decidedly devilish grin. "As well you should be," she mouthed, cockily.

Olivia got the message, loud and clear: She was going to have to step up her game if she intended to win. And winning was exactly what she intended to do.

Watching them was like watching two lionesses circling; acknowledging one another's prowess, as they prepared for battle. Clearly amused by their banter, Lena and Natalia sat back, taking it all in.

And then the drumbeat kicked in, and the crowd as already screaming, as Bianca rocked it all the way into the first verse. "_She was a fast machine. She kept her motor clean. She was the best damn woman I had ever seen. She had the sightless eyes, telling me no lies. Knockin' me out with those firm, toned thighs_." She had to improvise on a few of the lyrics to make them match Lena—her wife wasn't American, but she certainly had killer thighs.

"_Takin' more than her share; had me fightin' for air. She told me to come, but I was already there_." She wiggled her right eyebrow, as she grinned roguishly at Lena. "You're so damned good, Baby," she husked between lines.

Lena blushed, and Bianca released that laugh.

"_'Cause the walls start shakin'. The earth was quaking'. My mind was achin'. And we were makin' it, and you—_" She pointed a finger directly at Lena on the downbeat, shifting her body forward, then back, as she would each time that line repeated, "_Shook me all night long."_ Her eyes twinkled, "Hell, yeah, you did, Baby," she groaned throatily. "_Yeah, you—shook me all night long._"

It was gritty and raw. Deliciously so, Lena thought; and so unlike her wife. She couldn't get enough.

"_Working double time on the seduction line. She was one of a kind. She's just mine all mine_." Bianca looked positively possessive, with her gaze fixed resolutely on Lena. "_Wanted no applause, just another course. Made a meal out of me, and came back for more._"

Lena's face wore an utterly devilish grin, and Bianca couldn't wait to feed her dessert. "_Had to cool me down…_" she grinned, and fanned herself, "_to take another round. Now I'm back in the ring to take another swing_."

Glancing around the room, Natalia noted the reaction Bianca was garnering from the crowd. And then she looked at Olivia, as if to say, "You've got your work cut out for you."

Olivia responded with the casual wave of her hand. "Pffft, I've got this covered," she said, self-assuredly.

Natalia looked decidedly amused.

"_'Cause the walls were shakin'. The earth was quakin'. My mind was achin'. And we were makin' it, and you—shook me all night long. Yeah, you… shook me all night long. And knocked me out, and then you—shook me all night long. You had me shakin', and you—shook me all night long. Yeah, you shook me. Well, you took me." _

As the guitar solo began, Bianca broke out into dance. Flipping her hair like a rockstar, she played air guitar against the lead guitarist, and moved like, well… like nothing Lena had ever seen. She held nothing back, and the more she let loose, the more intrigued Lena became—and the more enthusiastic the response from the crowd. She knew she was winning at that point, and she shot Olivia a satisfied smirk, as she dropped into the final chorus, _"You really took me, and you—shook me all night long. Ohhhh, you—shook me all night long. Yeah, yeah, you—shook me all night long. You really took me and you—shook me all night long. Yeah, you shook me. Yeah, you shook me. All night long_."

When the final beat played, Bianca took a bow, as the audience went completely wild. She tossed the microphone to Jace, and jumped from the stage, right into Lena's waiting arms; into her kiss.

Smiling into Lena's kiss, she asked brazenly, "You gonna shake me like that again tonight?"

Lena grinned roguishly. "Oh, you bet your hot, sweet ass, My Love," she practically growled. "It's too bad we have company…"

"Wishing for a repeat of my twentieth birthday?" Bianca's eyes sparkled with mirth, as she recalled that particular night. She had sung an evocative rendition of _Dancin' in the Moonlight_ for Lena at the local gay bar, and it aroused them both beyond words. They hadn't even made it through the door of their house, before Lena's fingers slipped inside Bianca's jeans and sank deep into her wet, waiting warmth. And that was nothing compared to the delicious things Lena had done to her once they reached the floor, just inside the front door. Who said hardwood wasn't for lesbians?

"Oh, yeah," Lena husked. "If we were alone, we'd never even make it to the bedroom."

Bianca leaned in, murmuring something about walls and a door, and suddenly Lena couldn't wait for the showdown to end. She turned to Olivia, snapping her fingers. "Stage. Now," she barked, in a tone that brooked no dispute.

Amused, Olivia laughed at her. She leaned over, planting a firm kiss on Natalia's lips. "I'll be back. I have a contest to win, so my pal here," she tipped her thumb toward Lena, "can go home and get laid." The final part was said loudly enough for Lena and Bianca to hear.

"Damn, straight!" Lena shot back, as she wrapped her arms possessively around Bianca's waist from behind.

Olivia arched an eyebrow at her choice of words, and barked out a laugh. "Straight is the last thing I would call it."

There was humor in Olivia's tone, and Lena laughed. "Touché, Spencer," she shrugged; granting the hotelier's point.

And then Olivia was on stage, microphone in hand. She leaned in, telling Jace what song she wanted, and within moments, he and the backup vocalists were belting out in acapella, "_Step inside, walk this way. You and me Babe, Hey, hey!_" The crowd shrieked, and then the electric guitar was screaming the intro to Def Leppard's classic, _Pour Some Sugar on Me_, and Olivia was rocking her way to the first verse—Damn, was she a sight to behold, the way her body moved to that beat.

Natalia's eyes widened and her mouth dropped open, as Lena began to laugh. Bianca instinctively knew she was finished, and the smirk on Olivia's face did little to assuage her rapid descent into reality.

Bianca was beautiful, and she had some serious singing chops, but she was no match for Olivia Spencer. The woman was a Goddess—hot sex on a stick. And this song was the perfect means of expressing her innate sensuality. The expression on Bianca's face said, "You did _not_ just go there."

And Olivia's responding smirk bragged, "Oh, yeah, I sure as hell did!"

Bianca just gave Olivia a knowing smile—the one that said, "I can't believe you went there, yet it doesn't surprise me in the least. I'm beyond impressed," as she shook her head, indicating her acceptance of impending defeat.

Olivia grinned devilishly in response, and then her eyes were searing through Natalia like a laser. "_Love is like a bomb, Baby, c'mon get it on. Livin' like a lover with a radar phone. Lookin' like a tramp, like a video vamp. Demolition woman, can I be your man?_" Her smirk was priceless, "Now there's an interesting prospect," she said, with an arched eyebrow.

Intrigued, Natalia offered her a sort of come-hither grin.

Responding in kind, Olivia continued, "_Razzle 'n' a dazzle 'n' a flash a little light. Television lover, Baby, go all night._" Her eyes met Natalia's, smoldering hot; her voice was low and beyond husky. "_Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet._" There was no disputing the suggestion in her words. "_Little miss ah innocent, sugar me, yeah, yeah_."

Natalia blushed, as her body heat rose, and Olivia offered her an evocative grin. Briefly, she turned her attention toward the beer bottle in her hand. "_Hey! C'mon, take a bottle,_" she sang, covering the top of the bottle with her thumb, "_shake it up_," and began shaking it, as her eyes fell back to Natalia. "_Break the bubble_, _break it up_." Releasing her thumb, the beer squirted out like a shot, and the crowd went wild as she fell into the chorus. "_Pour some sugar on me. Ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me. C'mon, fire me up._" The expression on her face said it was clearly a challenge. "_Pour your sugar on me. Oh, I can't get enough…_"

Even Lena knew, from the screams that followed the shooting beer, that it was already over. She laughed at Olivia's antics; the obvious sexual undertones were classic Spencer, and she was loving every minute of it—even if it meant her wife's demise.

Bianca wrapped her arms around Lena's waist from behind, and nuzzled against her ear. "Looks like we're buying a trip to Europe," she said, humor in her tone.

"Who is this 'we'? As I recall, this was your bet," Lena teased, emphasizing the ownership.

Grinning, Bianca agreed. "It was… and it'll be money well spent."

"Agreed," Lena said, wholeheartedly. "It'll give us plenty of time to get to know Natalia. Anyone who can get Spencer this fired up is worth knowing better."

Bianca nodded her agreement, and squeezed Lena tight.

Olivia was working the stage and the lyrics like a seasoned pro, plying Natalia with sultry looks that screamed, "_I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah_."

Swallowing hard, Natalia staggered backward, landing against her barstool. For the next four measures, Olivia shifted her body to the music, pounding her boot down onto the stage with each downbeat.

"_Listen!_"

One word—Natalia's gaze snapped to Olivia's. She received a flirtatious grin in response.

"_Red light, yellow light, green-a-light go!_" Olivia's right hand emphasized the positioning of each color light, dropping down in sequence as she named them off. And when she sang "go!" the expression on her face said she was challenging Natalia. To what, Natalia didn't quite know; but whatever it was, she was totally game. "_Crazy little woman in a one man show. Mirror queen, mannequin, rhythm of love. Sweet dream, saccharine, loosen up… Loosen up! You gotta squeeze a little, squeeze a little, tease a little more._" The smoldering expression in her eyes dared Natalia to do exactly that. "_Easy operator come a knockin' on my door. Sometime, anytime, sugar me sweet. Little miss innocent sugar me. Ye-ah! Ye-ah! Give a little more_!"

And then laughing, she was shaking that beer bottle again, and the crowd screamed louder. "_Take a bottle, shake it up. Break the bubble, break it up_." Releasing the pressure, the beer squirted out in long shots, as she practically growled, "_Pour some sugar on me. Ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me. C'mon fire me up. Pour your sugar on me._" Those smoldering eyes were piercing straight through Natalia. "_Oh, I can't get enough_. _I'm hot, sticky sweet, from my head to my feet, yeah_." Those smoldering jade eyes told the entire bar just exactly how hot and sticky she was, and that Natalia was the reason.

From the very beginning of the song, it was clearly a game of one-upmanship; but when the guitar solo took off, Olivia turned into an absolute force. For every move Bianca had made, Olivia's was wilder. Her body moved more seductively, her air guitar was livelier, more evocative. Bianca's performance was gritty—Olivia's bordered on lewd and lascivious; though not so lascivious that it offended Natalia. On the contrary, Natalia had never been more turned on in her life!

Lena was laughing heartily at Olivia's antics. She had always been up for a good time in the old days, but Lena had never seen her like this before, and it thoroughly amused her.

"_Oh, Baby, you got the peaches, I got the cream._" Again, those smoky jade eyes were fixed on Natalia, as she grinned roguishly. "_Sweet to taste, saccharine. 'Cause I'm hot, hot, so hot, sticky sweet, from my head, my head, to my feet_." Her hand slid seductively down her body, as she sang about how hot and sweet she was, and there was no disputing it was all for Natalia. "_Do you take sugar? One lump or two_?" Hopping on one foot toward the front of the stage as she sang that last line, Olivia drew out the last word, before falling into the chorus one final time. "_Take a bottle, shake it up._"

And that bottle was being shaken in Olivia's hand again. Natalia wondered how it hadn't run out of beer yet.

"_Break the bubble, break it up._"

But cleaning it up was the last thing on Natalia's mind, as it began to squirt out all over. And then the song fell into the final chorus, and Olivia ramped up her performance tenfold, bringing it to conclusion. "_Pour some sugar on me. Ooh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me. C'mon fire me up. Pour your sugar on me. Oh, I can't get enough. Pour some sugar on me. Oh, in the name of love. Pour some sugar on me. Get it, come get it. Pour your sugar on me. Ooh, pour some sugar on me. Yeah! Sugar me_!"

On the final drumbeat, the crowd erupted like a volcano, and as loudly as they had screamed for Bianca, their enthusiasm for Olivia was tenfold. They had never seen anything like it in this bar; and given the vast array of performances over the years, that was really saying something.

Taking their screams in stride, Olivia grinned, and tossed the microphone to Jace. Immediately, he began working the crowd, revving them up for the vote, as Olivia jumped down from the stage, into Natalia's waiting arms.

Natalia laughed as she pulled Olivia close. "Mm-mm, my Rockstar is hot!" she teased, pulling her into a kiss.

"Damn, you were playin' to win here, weren't ya, Spencer?" Bianca sounded more than a little impressed.

"I don't play any other way," Olivia said, smugly, as her lips parted from Natalia's.

Natalia nuzzled against Olivia's cheek. "That was one fine performance, Babe." She wouldn't have minded having another one, in private.

There was a raucous roar going on as they talked—Olivia was being declared the winner. She grinned triumphantly, and hopped back up onto the stage; pulling Bianca along with her. They laughed together, as they thanked everyone for playing along. And after another round of applause from their admirers, some of whom were drunker than others, they jumped back down to join their respective partners.

As they were getting ready to call it a night, one of the servers dropped by with another round of drinks—compliments of the gorgeous brunette and the sexy little redhead who had taken the stage just prior to them.

The pair approached their table just as the server was explaining the drinks, and the redhead offered a sexy grin. "Mind if we join you for a bit?" Her soft hazel eyes sparkled in the stage lights.

Olivia offered a welcoming smile. "Not at all," she replied. "I wanted to ask your girlfriend about those fabulous shoes, anyway."

"Oh, she's not my girlfriend," the redhead was quick to clarify. She glanced nervously at the brunette, who quickly confirmed, "No—I'm not. She's uh, she's married, and… I—I have a boyfriend."

Olivia offered a sincere apology for her erroneous assumption, while Bianca sat next to her, with a knowing grin teasing at corners of her mouth. "Please, have a seat," she offered. "I'm Bianca." She extended her hand toward them, shaking each of their hands, in turn. "This is my wife, Lena, and our friends Olivia and Natalia," she explained, pointing everyone out.

Introducing themselves as Cassandra and Tara, they shook hands with the other women, before claiming a pair of empty barstools from a nearby table. The place tended to thin out a bit after karaoke finished for the evening.

"Great set," Tara congratulated, as she sipped on her Bud Light.

Olivia eyed the label, and the woman instantly earned her approval. "Thanks," she said, casually. "We were just having some fun."

"Fun that won you and your partner an all-expense-paid trip to Europe." Cassandra sounded rather impressed, as she raised her glass of red as if to toast them.

Leaning across the table toward the woman, Olivia grinned. "Don't tell her this," she said, clandestinely, as she tilted her head toward Bianca, "but I won't make her pay for it. We both knew the bet was just motivation to ramp up the competition."

Cassandra laughed. "Well, it worked!"

"Always does," Olivia grinned.

"So… you guys do this often?" Tara looked interested.

Olivia glanced at Bianca. "What would you say, once every three years or so?"

"'Bout that," Bianca agreed with an easy smile. "What did we wager the last time?"

"Oh, it was a trip to that ridiculously overpriced resort in Athens," Olivia reminded.

"Oh, yeah," Bianca remembered. "What was it, like fifty grand a night?"

"Yup." Olivia popped the 'p', and Natalia glanced at her, amused.

"Damn, you guys don't play around!" Tara exclaimed.

Bianca sighed disappointedly. "We never did take that trip."

Lena rubbed Bianca's back soothingly. "Maybe we can go next summer, Sweetheart."

"Absolutely," Olivia agreed. "The babies will be old enough to travel by then, and maybe Constance would be willing to go along with us to help out." She was referring to the nanny who had accompanied Lena and Bianca on their honeymoon, to help with Jordan. Constance had looked after Emma on occasion during their previous visits to The Vineyard, and Olivia liked her a lot.

Surprised by the lighthearted mention of both babies, Natalia reached over, squeezing Olivia's hand. It made her feel good that this child so easily made its way into Olivia's thoughts.

The pressure on her hand brought Olivia's attention to Natalia, and she smiled, leaning over to kiss her tenderly.

Smiling brightly, Bianca nodded her head. "I'll bet Katarina would love to take a trip back home!"

Olivia looked confused. "Who's Katarina?"

Eyes brimming with delight, Bianca waved her hand at Olivia. "Omigosh, I forgot you didn't know! She's Constance's wife—the woman she fell in love with as a teenager, and lost because of her family's disapproval."

Lena grinned proudly at her wife. "After Constance told us her story, Bianca hunted Katarina down, and helped them reunite."

Bianca shrugged sheepishly. "I couldn't just let true love go unfulfilled, now could I?" She glanced at Cassandra and Tara—whether they knew it or not, they were next.

"Aw… that's so sweet," Tara said, grinning at Cassandra.

Shaking her head, Lena chuckled. "Watch out: My wife is like Match dot com for Lesbians." There was humor in her tone, as she warned them and teased Bianca, in the same breath.

"Oh, well, we're not… y'know, so—," Cassandra implied that there was no reason for concern.

"Right. Of course you're not. My apologies," Lena acknowledged. She was sincere. "You have a boyfriend, you said?" she asked Cassandra. "And Tara, you're married?"

The two of them nodded in unison, and then they launched into a conversation about their lives. How they had met the first day of junior high, and immediately became best friends. After graduation, they ran off to New York City to attend Juilliard together, living together up until Tara was married. And they had worked together in theatre since graduating some four years prior. They were on The Vineyard for some much-needed relaxation in the midst of a grueling run in a popular Broadway musical. Not that they were complaining; they loved it. But sometimes they just needed a break. So they left the guys behind in New York, and landed at The Vineyard for a long, girls-only weekend.

The Broadway connection made perfect sense—that's why they were such stellar performers. Suddenly, Olivia had a newfound respect for them. The pace had to be grueling—two, sometimes three live performances a day. She acknowledged how taxing their schedule must be, and Natalia grinned proudly at her. It was nice to see Olivia connecting with new people in such a way—that seemed to be happening more and more frequently as time passed, and Natalia reveled in it.

They chatted for quite a while longer, as they sipped on their respective drinks, and finally the bartender issued last call. That was their cue to part ways. But before they left the bar, ever the social butterfly, Bianca managed to extend an invitation to Cassandra and Tara to join them for a cookout on the beach the following evening. Nothing fancy, she warned; just burgers and such, and perhaps a little volleyball on the beach. It wasn't something she would ordinarily do—invite virtual strangers to their home; but there was something about the two of them that settled well with her, and she instinctively knew they could be trusted.

Lena shook her head and grinned as she heard the invitation slip from Bianca's lips. Her wife was a force once she set her mind to something. It was one of the things Lena loved most about her. She quickly reinforced the invite, beckoning them to join the festivities.

Much to Bianca's delight, the invitation was graciously accepted, and after exchanging numbers, they headed for their respective abodes for the night.

* * *

_Sunday, April 26, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—9:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

The following morning after breakfast, Natalia wandered into the family room, finding Olivia standing at the mantle; photo frame in hand. It was a picture of Zach, holding his newborn son, Erick. Olivia knew it was Erick and not Ian, from the other pictures on the mantle. She had studied them in depth.

Wholly focused on the picture in her hand, Natalia startled her, as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist from behind.

Apologizing, Natalia rested her chin on Olivia's shoulder, peering over at the picture. "Who's that?" she asked quietly. She had already guessed the answer, but wanted to give Olivia an opening to share her thoughts, if she so desired.

"Alex—," Olivia answered, softly. "And his son, Erick…"

Tightening her hold, Natalia nuzzled against Olivia's cheek, kissing her tenderly. "It must hurt you so much to see him holding his son," she said, empathically.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Olivia nodded. "It does," she sniffled. There was such love and devotion in his eyes as he looked at his baby boy. It broke Olivia's heart to think of all they had missed because of his choices. "I didn't realize how much, until now."

"Do you want to talk about it?" Natalia offered. "Or would you prefer to be alone with your thoughts?"

Olivia reached down, gently squeezing Natalia's arm. "There really isn't much to say," she candidly replied. "But I definitely wouldn't prefer to be alone… I always want you with me."

"I'll always be with you," Natalia quietly vowed, as she turned Olivia's face toward her own. "I love you, Olivia," she whispered, as she leaned in with a tender kiss.

Not realizing anyone was there, Bianca bounded into the room on her way out the back door. "Omigosh, I am so sorry," she apologized, halting in her tracks. "I didn't mean to…"

Natalia grinned against Olivia's lips, before pulling back. "Walk into your own family room?" She finished Bianca's sentence with humor in her tone.

Bianca chuckled at the response.

"Yeah, thanks for killin' the buzz," Olivia said, facetiously.

"Oh, you hush," Bianca teased. "I think you got quite enough buzz last night."

Olivia laughed. "Oh, now, look who's talking! The two of you carried on for hours last night!"

"Olivia!" Natalia was shocked that Olivia would be so blatant.

"What?" Olivia did her best to look innocent.

Grinning roguishly, Bianca didn't deny a thing. Neither did she apologize. "I was just collecting my reward for getting Lena so worked up." Coal black eyes sparkled with mirth. "With the mood she was in, you're lucky we waited until you went to bed."

"Jesus, do you people ever sleep?" Olivia groused. Reaching out, she set the photo back on the mantle.

Natalia gave her a pointed look, and Olivia apologized sheepishly for the blasphemy.

"I would've thought after that little performance of yours last night, you'd have been too busy to notice us." Bianca's smirk was priceless.

Olivia groaned, as Natalia turned her attention back to the photos on the mantle.

Realizing something was a bit amiss, Bianca sought to reconcile it. "I—I didn't mean to overstep my bounds," she said, apologetically.

Before Bianca was even finished, Natalia was shaking her head. "You, um… you didn't overstep anything, Bianca. Really," she assured, with a soft smile. "I think we're both just a little tired from all these late nights."

And then, spotting a photo of Bianca, Kendall and the girls with Erica, Natalia sought refuge in another conversation. "Wow, how do you all know Erica Kane? Did you meet her at a fundraiser or something?" she asked, innocently. She had learned that Bianca personally handled most of the fundraising for _Haven of Hope_, the women's shelter she had started several years prior.

Bianca walked toward her, and lifted the photo from the mantle. "No," she answered with a light laugh. "You're looking at three generations of Kane Women," she reported. "Erica is my mother."

And with the utterance of four words from Bianca, the mega-rich became the ultra mega-rich.

Blinking twice, Natalia had to reign in her jaw before it hit the floor. "Your uh, your mother?" She was finally beginning to see the whole picture—and it was a daunting one for her. After taking the position as Olivia's assistant, for the first time in her life she hadn't needed to worry about having enough money to cover the bills. And adjusting, even in small ways, to life based upon Olivia's wealth had, at times, been a challenge. But she had no clue how to even conceptualize the kind of wealth that came with being Erica Kane's daughter. And yet, Bianca was probably the most down-to-earth person she had ever met. She thought rich people—especially those as rich as Bianca obviously was, always rode in limos, and had nannies to raise their children, and employed entire staffs to manage their homes. But Bianca and Lena were the polar opposite of that image. It was mindboggling to her how ordinary they were, in the best possible way, of course.

Offering her a soft smile, Bianca nodded, "She's quite the character, my Mom." There was a quiet blend of amusement and affection in her tone.

"Sounds like the two of you are really close," Natalia observed. She had often wondered how it would feel to have that kind of relationship with her own mother.

"We are," Bianca confirmed with a nod, and a wistful smile. "She's always been very 'Erica Kane' when dealing with the public, but when she's with Kendall and me, she's just Mom. And she's wonderful with our children; loves them very much."

"Just don't call her Grandma," Lena said, drolly. Bianca could hear the amusement in her wife's voice as she entered the room.

Natalia laughed softly. "I can't even picture the infamous Erica Kane as a grandmother."

Bianca nodded. "I know what you mean," she concurred. "It was a real transition for her when Jordan was born. And it certainly didn't help that my step-sister Greenlee taught the kids to call her 'Granny'."

It was Olivia's turn to laugh. "Oh, I'll bet La Kane just loves that!"

"Let's just say, she's less than enthused," Bianca said, wryly. And they all laughed.

"It makes sense now," Natalia said, thinking aloud.

"What makes sense?" Bianca asked, curious.

"I knew you seemed… I don't know, kind of familiar to me. Like I'd seen you somewhere before," Natalia answered. "But I brushed it aside, because it just wasn't realistic, y'know?"

Chuckling, Bianca said, "Well, I've certainly been fodder for enough tabloid stories over the years."

"I can't imagine you doing anything worthy of that kind of attention." Natalia was certain of it.

"Well, my coming out was a big scandal, of course. But my tabloid exposure was mostly thanks to my Mom and her countless weddings," Bianca explicated. "The stories are always all about her, big surprise there," she grinned, "but still, somehow my picture ends up on the cover right along with her."

"Must've been difficult, growing up in a world where your very existence subjected you to such scrutiny," Natalia empathized.

Wrapping her arms firmly around Lena's waist from behind, Bianca nodded against her shoulder. "Honestly, that's why we're so focused on keeping our marriage strong," she shared. "We wanna give our girls a normal life. A stable home, you know—one where their parents stay together; and the tabloids stay away."

Glancing up, Natalia met Bianca's gaze. "I really admire that," she said, sincerely.

A soft smile teased the corners of Olivia's mouth, as she moved toward Natalia. She liked the relationship that was developing between the two of them. Mirroring Bianca's move, she wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist, resting her chin on one shoulder. "That's what we want for Emma and Rafe, and for this baby, too," she said with quiet conviction.

Standing there, surrounded by these women, Natalia felt an overwhelming sense of peace wash over her. Dark, expressive eyes pooled with unshed tears, and she bit her lower lip to keep it from quivering. Closing her eyes for a moment, she staved off the emotions, before saying, "I know this is completely off-topic, but… I'm really disappointed that you have to leave today." Being with these women was good for her soul, and she needed more than few partial days with them. "I wish you could stay the week with us."

Olivia's heart skipped a beat. It was like Natalia was reading her mind. "I agree," she said, wholeheartedly. "You should stay."

Lena opened her mouth to speak, but before she could stage a protest, Olivia stopped her cold. "And don't give me any crap about having to work, Kundera," she said, in a tone that brooked no dispute. "I know you take your office everywhere. There's nothing you can't do from right here, if it's that important."

An eyebrow arched in response. "Are you finished?"

"Yes—"

"Good," Lena said, firmly, "because what I was planning to say was, we would love to stay." Her stern expression turned into a warm smile. "That is, if you don't mind sharing your vacation with us…"

"Mind?" The tone of Natalia's voice told Lena she didn't even need to ask.

"We would love it." Olivia finished Natalia's sentiment.

Natalia nodded her avid agreement. "Stay."

And with that one final word, it was settled.

* * *

_Sunday, April 26, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—10:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Upon hearing the news, Emma and Jordan hugged, as they jumped up and down excitedly. And then they were busily planning what they would do with the remainder of their week. Barbies were a must, of course, and they would play house with Lexie if she would behave, and Jordan thought her Mommy should give Emma a lesson on building sandcastles, because hers were the best. Emma, being Olivia's child, argued that her Mommy grew up on the beach, so she probably knew how to make better ones.

Not surprisingly, that debate sparked another competition between the two women. Natalia groaned, and Lena just sat back and laughed, as they worked out the terms of their latest wager. She had long-since learned her lesson about engaging the formidable Olivia Spencer in competition. The woman could draw out the competitive streak in even meekest of persons, and Lena wasn't about to get pulled back into a losing situation. Clearly, Bianca had yet to learn.

Crossing her legs, Olivia leaned back in her chair, and casually clasped her hands in her lap. "Terms?"

"Four hours. Ten-by-ten area. Finished castle has to cover at least half, but not more than three-quarters. Regular sculpting tools only, nothing fancy." Bianca began setting the terms.

"Okay," Olivia readily agreed. "Everything I do, I do big, and I don't need fancy to win." She sounded more than certain of herself.

"Actual sandcastles only—no off-the-wall sculptures," Bianca added.

"Afraid I'm more creative than you?" Olivia teased.

"Not at all—," Bianca said, self-assuredly. "We just need to keep it clean for the kids." The smirk on her face was priceless.

"Uh, excuse me?" Olivia feigned offense. "Last night certainly wasn't kid-friendly," she reminded. "I'm pretty sure the two of you knocked all the pictures off your bedroom wall…"

"Olivia!" Natalia was exclaiming, clearly embarrassed.

Bianca's eyes sparkled naughtily as she gazed at Lena. Oh, they most certainly had! It was one hell of a bang-up job they did, rearranging the décor, knocking pictures from the wall, and a few things from other random places. And she wasn't the least bit ashamed of it.

Lena's entire body flushed with heat under her wife's intent focus, and the corners of her mouth twitched into a furtive grin.

Clamping her mouth shut, Olivia allowed the statement to finish itself.

Lena laughed. It amused her to see the hotelier muzzled like that.

"Oh, shut up," Olivia groused at her. Determined, she set her focus on Bianca. "So… what will I be winning this time?" Her confidence was simply staggering.

* * *

_Sunday, April 26, 2009… West Tisbury, Massachusetts—12:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

With time constraints no longer an issue, they all headed out after lunch to visit Martha's Vineyard Glassworks in West Tisbury. Located between Chilmark and Edgartown, and bordered by Vineyard Sound to the northwest, and the Atlantic to the south, West Tisbury was home to several refuges and reservations, and boasting vast forestation and myriad brooks and ponds, the area was known for its agrarian way of life.

Built on a section of quintessential island farmland, the Martha's Vineyard Glassworks studio was established as a facility for training artisans in the fading art of traditional glassblowing. Over the years, with their reputation for original designs and unique experiences, the gallery had become a popular destination for professionals in the design industry, as well as tourists, alike.

The glassblowing studio was observable from the gallery, which allowed them watch a work of art come to life. Gathering around the observation window, Olivia positioned Emma in front of her and Natalia, Lena moved Jordan in front of her, and Bianca lifted Alex, so that they would all have a clear view.

As the current guest artisan, Liam, began preparations for his next creation, he talked about the fine quality of the hand-blown pieces created in their studio. Not only were these creations beautiful and timeless, but they were positively indestructible, he had said with great certainty.

To prove his point, he approached Jordan, crouching down in front of her. He introduced himself and asked her name, and once she responded, he asked, "Will you help me with something, Jordan?"

"Sure!" Jordan was excited about getting to help. It made her feel special.

He smiled and handed her a hand-blown glass lid from a canister. "Break this for me," he instructed.

Jordan responded with a wary expression, and he chuckled. "Really, it's okay, Jordan," he reassured. "You won't get into trouble. I promise."

Jordan grinned. "Okay!" she said, excitedly. And she immediately went to work on her task.

Amused, Liam shook his head, as he sauntered back into the studio. He loved it when kids came to watch—they were always excited about getting to break things. The best part was, he knew they couldn't be broken; but the kids never ceased to amaze him with the lengths to which they would go in trying.

Placing the ball of molten glass on the end of a hollow iron pipe, he began to blow gently on the pipe, as if he were blowing bubbles. Slowly and repetitively, he rotated the pipe, swinging it and controlling the temperature of the piece, as he blew, molding it into the desired shape and thickness. Except for Jordan, who was busy trying to break the glass lid, they were all mesmerized by the process. Even Emma, who had spent the ride over chattering animatedly about how glass was created, stood there in awe.

Jordan tried everything she could think of, trying to break that lid. She slammed it into the ground, jumped up and down on it, wedged it under her right foot for leverage and pulled upward. That only managed to land her on her bottom. Banging it against a wooden beam on the inner wall of the cabin earned her a stern look from her mother, to which she replied innocently, "What? He _told_ me to break it, Mommy!"

"Well, break it a little more quietly, please?" Bianca gently reprimanded.

Pardoned, Jordan returned to her task.

When Liam was finished, he gingerly broke his creation from the pipe, proudly presenting it to them for an up-close examination of his craftsmanship. It was a beautiful pitcher, with blue markings in variegated shades on the handle, rim, and basin. It wasn't finished yet, of course—it still had to go through the annealing process. But from the raw materials and the artisan's vision, to the final creation, they had been given an experience unlike any other. Linking them to the artwork, the experience created a unique relationship between them and the work they had witnessed being fashioned.

As he pointed out the different peculiarities that made this piece unique, Liam explained the annealing process to them—the glass would be reheated and gradually cooled to restore its strength and prevent it from shattering. Given the thickness of the glass, the process would take a few days, he estimated, but he let them know that if they wished to purchase the particular work, he would gladly have it held for them when it was ready.

Before any of them could answer, a loud, inexplicable clatter emanated from behind them, and then Jordan was walking toward Liam. "Here you go, Mr. Liam," she said, sweetly. With a proud grin, she handed him the glass lid—broken into three pieces.

Thoroughly flummoxed, he stood there staring at the pieces in utter disbelief.

Lena grinned sheepishly. "You told her to break it," she said, apology in her tone.

"She always obeys," Bianca added, sounding a bit chagrinned.

He opened and closed his mouth several times, searching for words, as Jordan bounced up and down excitedly. "I did good, huh, Mr. Liam?"

"I—um, yeah." He laughed nervously, and shifted on his feet. "Uh, I've been doing this for twenty years, and this has never happened before." He was clearly floored.

"First time for everything," Olivia said, humorously; an attempt at lightening the mood.

"Yeah—," Liam laughed. It was what he needed to regain his composure. Setting the broken lid aside, he crouched down to Jordan's level again. "You did great, Jordan," he praised, lightly pinching a dimpled cheek.

Jordan let out a loud whoop, and immediately turned to Emma. "I did great!" she excitedly exclaimed.

"That's awesome!" Emma gave her a congratulatory high-five, and then Jordan's arms were around her in the biggest bear hug a five-year-old could muster.

While the girls were busy celebrating Jordan's awesomeness, Olivia and Natalia stepped into the main gallery to look around at the various completed works. Bianca corralled Alexandria and took her outside to avoid a catastrophe—she could see herself buying half the gallery if the child were left to roam. And Lena stepped aside with Liam, apologizing and offering to pay for the damage Jordan had done to the canister lid.

He laughed it off good-naturedly, saying, "No harm done, unless you count my ego. I'm just glad she didn't cut herself. There must've been a defect somewhere in the glass, and I didn't notice it. I'm really sorry she was ever in harm's way." His apology was sincere.

"As you said, no harm done," Lena said, understandingly.

"Thank you." His gratitude was palpable, as he would have understood an angry reaction.

The moment lightened with the appearance of a grin on his slightly scruffy face. "What do you feed that girl, anyway?"

Lena knew he was teasing, and she played along. "She's a spinach girl, just like Popeye."

He smiled, and said something about it paying off for the little girl; she was quite strong. Even a defective piece should not have been so vulnerable in such tiny hands.

Lena chuckled, explaining that her daughter was quite a force when determined; and he readily agreed that she was indeed the most determined five-year-old he had ever encountered.

After they shared a laugh, Lena let him know that they would like to purchase the pitcher he had just made, and he insisted it would be theirs "on the house," as an apology for allowing Jordan to play with the damaged lid. And once an agreement had been reached, they parted ways. She collected the girls, and they headed into the main gallery to find the others.

* * *

_Sunday, April 26, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—4:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Upon their return from the glass gallery, Lena immediately began dinner preparations. As indicated the evening prior, it was to be simple fare—grilled burgers, potato salad, and the like. She invited Olivia to help, but Natalia was quick to quash that idea, warning her that allowing the woman anywhere near their kitchen could be detrimental, not only to the food, but to the structure, as well.

Lena looked appropriately confused by the comment. She glanced at Olivia, who looked a bit edgy. Furrowing her brow, she opened her mouth to speak, but before she could utter a word, Olivia cut her off. "No worries, I won't touch anything, Honey. I'll just keep her company," she said to Natalia, as she pushed Lena toward the kitchen. "Would you like me to bring you something to drink?"

Natalia eyed her curiously. Clearly, something was up. "No, thanks." She paused for a beat. "I think I'll go find Bianca."

"Okay," Olivia replied, attempting nonchalance. Quickly, she shepherded Lena into the kitchen.

Immediately upon their arrival, Lena turned to her with an expression that demanded that she spill. "What the hell was that all about?"

Olivia grinned sheepishly, and muttered in a secretive tone, "She doesn't know I can cook."

"What?" It came out as both exclamation and question. "How is that even possible?" She lived with Natalia, for Christ's sake!

And then Olivia was rambling. "Oh, hell, I don't even know. Yes, I do, but I still can't believe it. I mean, I sure as hell couldn't admit the truth to her! Jesus, she was already edgy enough after that kiss, and she would've flipped her lid if I had told her what she was doing to me, with the…"

As she carried on not making much sense, Olivia's hands and eyes were moving up and down, and side to side, erratically as if to indicate some sort of… Lena didn't even know…

"…and the… Damn, I thought I was gonna…" Olivia groaned. "With her standing right there! And then there was smoke everywhere and…"

"Olivia!"

The demanding tone in Lena's voice brought Olivia's incessant rambling to a screeching halt. "What?"

"What in bloody hell are you carrying on about?"

Releasing a long sigh, Olivia leaned her elbows on the countertop, covering her face with her hands. She took a moment to compose herself—the memory still gave her butterflies. It was the morning after Emma's "My Two Mommies" presentation and the kiss that left them both dazed and confused, when Natalia sauntered into the kitchen wearing the purple robe that Olivia had given her for Christmas.

Natalia offered a warm smile. "You made coffee."

Olivia choked down a gasp. "I, uh, yeah…" One look at Natalia that morning, and Olivia had lost the ability to form coherent thoughts, let alone complete sentences. It wasn't that she hadn't seen Natalia in the robe before, because she wore it all the time—it made Olivia happy to see her enjoying it. But this time she was barefooted, and though Olivia knew it couldn't be the case, she looked as though she weren't wearing anything underneath. Making matters worse, were the erotic dreams Olivia had had about Natalia the night previous, and the fact that the robe was short, barely grazing her mid thigh, making Natalia's legs go on for miles.

"And you're making breakfast, too," Natalia observed. Her voice was husky and affectionate, her fingertips brushing down Olivia's arm, as she passed by on her way to the coffeemaker.

It was like sensate overload—the sight of her, the light brush of her fingertips, the husky caress of her voice, those damned dreams. Her heart pounding in her chest—not to mention a few more intimate places—Olivia stifled a moan. She was both shocked and confused by her body's visceral response, and it took every ounce of her willpower to keep from groaning out her desire for the woman standing there in front of her. It seemed surreal.

Natalia was chuckling as she poured her cup of coffee. "Are you okay?" Her voice sounded so far away, like it was trudging through dense fog.

"What?" Olivia responded, grasping for clarity.

Moving closer, Natalia set her mug on the counter, and reached out, gently touching Olivia's face. "I asked if you were okay. Are you feeling all right?"

The world seemed to stop for both of them, with Natalia's thumb gently caressing Olivia's cheek. Those dark, expressive eyes were peering into pools of liquid jade, blocking Olivia's ability to think. Before she could even formulate a response, both the pancakes on the griddle and the sausage in the pan on the stove began to smolder. And then there were billows of dark smoke rising, and the fire alarm was screeching in protest.

Natalia yelped and jumped into action, simultaneously pulling the plug on the griddle and grabbing the skillet, pushing it from the gas flame. She switched the stove off, and began fanning the air to clear the smoke; grateful that nothing had actually caught fire. And then she was teasing Olivia about practically burning the house down and never being allowed in the kitchen again.

"I couldn't very well tell her that the fire I almost caused in the kitchen was nothing compared to the fire she was causing in my pants, now could I?" Olivia said to Lena when her thoughts returned to the present. There was humor in her tone.

"It was that bad, huh?" Lena sounded amused.

"She barely touched me, and swear to God I thought I was gonna explode, Lena," Olivia confessed. "I could feel her everywhere."

"I thought you said she was edgy because of that kiss," Lena wondered aloud. "Sounds like a lot of touching for someone who felt uncomfortable with you."

"I should probably rephrase that," Olivia backpedaled, "I was the one who was edgy—at least the next morning. She was fine." Olivia just hadn't realized it until that moment. A wistful smile teased at her lips. "That kiss was the first time I remember having a distinct physical reaction to her, and then those dreams, and her showing up in that damned robe the next morning..." She groaned. "God, I was a complete mess, literally and figuratively."

An amused grin teased at the corners of Lena's mouth.

Olivia arched a questioning eyebrow in response. "What?"

"You've got it bad, Spencer," Lena teased.

Groaning out her agreement, Olivia said, "Don't I know it…"

"Do you think maybe there was some intent behind her attire that morning?"

"You mean like maybe she was trying to entice me?"

Lena shrugged. "Just a thought."

"That sounds more like something I would pull," Olivia asserted.

"Oh, I don't doubt that!" Lena teased.

"Hey!" Olivia protested. She swatted at Lena's arm.

"Just speaking the truth," Lena grinned, as she pulled the package of thawed ground beef from the refrigerator.

"Oh, shut up." Olivia tried to sound gruff, but her smile betrayed her. "What can I do to help?"

Lena smiled fondly at her. "Potatoes are in a bin in the pantry," she said, tipping her head toward the door just outside the laundry room.

"My skills are a little more advanced than potato salad, y'know," Olivia said, drolly.

"Don't worry. I won't tell the culinary gods you went slumming," Lena replied, teasingly.

"Gee, thanks," Olivia muttered, as she walked toward the pantry.

"I won't tell anyone else you worked your magic on the potatoes, either," Lena added. "We certainly wouldn't want Natalia to get wind of the fact that you're actually useful in the kitchen, now would we?" There was humor in her tone. "Nice play, by the way. It gets you out of all the work."

Olivia made a face at her. "Very funny, Smartass."

Lena laughed. "What did you do to get out of laundry?" Placing a cutting board on the counter, she set about the task of chopping onions.

"Nothing, thank you very much," Olivia said, smugly. "I help with the laundry all the time." She dropped several large potatoes into the sink and tapped the faucet handle to start the flow of water.

Lena gave her a look that said she didn't believe a word of it, and Olivia responded with hands raised in surrender. "Okay, okay, I help with laundry some of the time."

Olivia emphasized the frequency, and Lena laughed in response. "Frankly, I'm surprised you help at all," she teased.

"You'd be surprised about a lot of things," was all Olivia said in response.

Teasing aside, Lena asked, "Have you been tempted to make suggestions, or secretly add ingredients to her dishes?" She knew Olivia's penchant for finding the perfect blend of herbs and spices.

"I would never," Olivia answered forthrightly.

"Why not?" Lena's hands were making quick work of the onions. "How much of this do you need for the potato salad?" she asked as an aside.

"Half of a medium one will do it." Olivia answered the easier question first; then paused to weigh her response to the more difficult one. Scrubbing the potatoes helped her think. "First of all, Natalia is an incredible cook. She doesn't need me interfering," she acknowledged. "The problem is she doesn't realize how amazing she is—not just her cooking, but pretty much everything about her. She's gaining self-confidence, and I love seeing that, but she still doubts herself too much, and I don't wanna do anything to undermine her accomplishments."

"So when are you planning on telling her the truth?" Having finished with the onions, setting some aside for Olivia, Lena dropped the ground beef into a mixing bowl, and began adding in the seasonings—fresh garlic, minced onions, seasoning salt, and Worcestershire sauce—and eggs and breadcrumbs to hold the patties together on the grill.

"Well, at this point, I can't very well just come out and say it, right? I mean, that'll probably make her mad because I didn't tell her sooner," Olivia attempted to reason. "So, I figure I'm better off making her a romantic dinner for a special occasion, you know? She'll be in a good mood, and maybe it won't matter as much."

"I still don't understand why you didn't just tell her to begin with," Lena said, forthrightly. "You could've just told her you were thinking about something else, and got distracted, and that's what caused you to nearly burn the house down." She was highly amused by the very idea of Olivia being a klutz in the kitchen.

"I _was_ thinking about something else, Lena—that was the problem! I wasn't exactly thinking with my brain that morning." Olivia sluiced the excess water off of a potato and began peeling, as Lena worked the seasonings into the beef.

The insinuation in Olivia's voice brought a hearty chuckle from Lena. "Other things were in control?"

"To say the least," Olivia admitted with a light laugh.

"How long did it take after that?"

"To tell her I was in love with her?" Olivia sought clarification. No sense answering a question that hadn't actually been asked.

Lena offered a befuddled expression in response. "Yes—," she confirmed. "What else would I be asking?"

Olivia arched an eyebrow, as if to say, "Oh, please!", and Lena laughed. "Okay, I would ask that, too," Lena admitted. "But right now, we're not talking about sex."

If Olivia had her druthers, they wouldn't talk about it at all! Ignoring the comment, she answered the initial question. "I didn't tell her until Valentine's Day." She knew it was a mistake the second she admitted to that minor detail.

The expression on Lena's face was priceless. It made Olivia groan. "Don't even say it, okay? I know—"

All Lena could do was laugh. Olivia Spencer was turning into a total sap.

"It wasn't like that." She knew exactly what Lena was thinking. "We found out Phillip was back, and I was freaking out, and it just… it happened. I ended up telling her how I felt, and I didn't even realize until after the fact…" She stopped, mid-sentence. "Stop laughing!" she demanded. Her attempt to defend herself was failing, and the goofy grin on her face wasn't helping.

But Lena couldn't stop. Watching Olivia squirm was just too much fun. "You might as well just give it up now, because you're never going to live this one down."

"I know—" Olivia whimpered, ending it with a heavy sigh.

"I can't believe you held out for that long." Lena knew how impulsive Olivia could be when it came to relationships—she preferred instant gratification.

"Oh, you'd be surprised at my level of resolve these days," Olivia commented, wryly.

"Meaning?" Lena looked curious.

"Meaning…" Olivia weighed her words carefully. "I'm just not as impulsive as I was in my younger years." She offered a crooked smile along with her comment, as she swept the potato peelings into the garbage disposal.

"I guess we all have to grow up sometime, don't we?" There was a gentle ease in her tone, as Lena asked the rhetorical question. She knew there was more to Olivia's comment, but she let it go. They had all week now, to get the real issue, so there was no reason to push.

Glancing up at Lena, Olivia offered an affectionate smile, and then she turned her attention to cubing the potatoes.

Natalia walked in unexpectedly, and Olivia jumped, tucking her hands behind her back like a kid with her hands caught in the cookie jar. She looked guilty as hell, and Natalia eyed her suspiciously.

"What?" Olivia said, self-consciously.

Lena just shook her head, and continued pressing the ground beef into patties.

"Nothing," Natalia replied passively, as she gave the abandoned knife the once-over. Her lips curled into a playful smile as she leaned into Olivia's personal space.

Olivia smiled in anticipation, but Natalia pulled back, teasing her just a little, before leaning in again for a brief kiss.

"Can I get you something?" Olivia offered when their lips parted.

"No, thanks," Natalia said, sweetly. "I'm just gonna fix a glass of juice for Alexandria," she reported with a furtive smile. "I volunteered to come in because I missed you," she whispered, pressing her lips against Olivia's again.

The whispered admission reminded Olivia of the soft sincerity in Natalia's voice as they lay in bed the night prior. Spooning her, Natalia's warm breath had teased against Olivia's ear as she whispered, "I miss you when you're asleep."

The quiet confession brought a mist of tears to Olivia's eyes, and she turned in Natalia's arms, kissing her tenderly. Face to face on the pillow, they talked for what seemed like hours then—about everything and nothing. They talked about how much fun they were having together, and about Emma and the way she had bonded with the girls. And then they talked about planning for Rafe's homecoming whenever it might happen, and summer trips to The Vineyard and a European vacation with friends, and Olivia's karaoke performance and how hot and bothered it had left Natalia.

That admission had led to a few lingering kisses, and then they were talking quietly again, this time about more intimate things. Natalia whispered softly to her, telling her how beautiful she was, and how much she loved her, and how loved she felt by her—and her sentiments were reflected back to her, tenfold, as Olivia's emotions threatened to overwhelm.

Natalia quietly confessed how much she enjoyed going to sleep with Olivia so near, and not having to weigh the cost-benefit of falling asleep first. In the past, if she stayed awake, she earned the pleasure of watching Olivia sleep. Those were precious moments that she had treasured. But she would eventually have to tear herself away because it was important to her to honor their agreement. If she happened to fall asleep first, she would miss those moments; but they were replaced with the pleasure of waking up in Olivia's arms, guilt free, because she hadn't purposefully violated the rules. Now, she didn't have to choose. She said it felt… "Intentional" and she wouldn't trade that for anything. Neither would have Olivia.

And when Natalia finally drifted off to sleep, Olivia lay there watching her, the soft moonlight caressing her beautiful face. Fingertips touched where moonbeams kissed, and Olivia leaned in, nuzzling against Natalia's cheek. "I miss you when you're asleep, too, Sweetheart," she whispered, brushing her mouth over Natalia's in a brief kiss. And then she snuggled into Natalia's body, and allowed sleep to claim her as well.

"You missed me, huh?" Olivia's voice was lighthearted, as she pulled Natalia into a bear hug.

Lena felt like she was intruding on a private moment, but couldn't help the smile that teased on her lips.

"Don't let it go to your head," Natalia said, drolly. She buried her face in Olivia's neck, drawing in the scent of her.

Olivia laughed. "Wouldn't dream of it." She squeezed Natalia tighter, loving the feeling of having her so close. And then she released her, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

Natalia responded with a quiet smile, and turned toward the refrigerator. When she finished fixing the cup of juice, she couldn't resist just one final kiss. And as she was sauntering toward the back door, Olivia could hear the smile in Natalia's voice as she called back, "Don't cut yourself with that knife you're not using."

Grinning, Olivia turned her attention back to Lena, who was laughing softly as she finished up the patties. It was a mental digression of sorts, but she found it perplexing to watch the exotic foreigner performing such a menial task. It just wasn't something she ever thought she would witness. But then again, she was certain Lena could say the same of her—on so many levels.

Picking up the knife, she silently applauded the twists of fate that had brought the four of them to this place. And then she was cubing potatoes again—this time, with an even greater appreciation for her life.

* * *

_Sunday, April 26, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—5:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Being the hopelessly romantic matchmaker that she was, Bianca had called in reinforcements to help her with her latest "project," namely, Cassandra and Tara. The more positive role models, the better; that was Bianca's motto.

Lena had just laughed and shook her head as Bianca dialed Constance and Katarina's landline, hoping to catch them at home earlier that morning. And Bianca's face had worn a satisfied grin as she disconnected the call just a few minutes later. Mission accomplished.

True to their word, the ladies arrived at five o'clock that evening. Bianca welcomed them with open arms, and then they made their way out onto the deck where they greeted the remainder of the family and appropriate introductions were made. They settled in for a chat with everyone then, while Bianca and Natalia went inside to prepare drinks.

It wasn't long before the doorbell was ringing again, announcing the arrival of Cassandra and Tara. Bianca excused herself to go greet them, and Natalia headed out the back door with the first tray of drinks—a pitcher of freshly-brewed iced tea, a pitcher of lemonade, and two cups of milk for Jordan and Alex.

On her way back through with their final guests, Bianca stopped to grab the carafe of coffee and two bottles of red—a Cabernet Sauvignon from Sonoma County. It wasn't expensive wine, not by any means, but it was one of their favorites, especially with simple fare. It possessed a youthful garnet hue and blousy bouquet of cherry and leather, and its tart cherry fruit and spice flavors allowed the sweetness to build in the finish. Yet it closed on a surprising dry note. And best of all, the palate was round and full, leading to a lingering finish—something Bianca knew Olivia would appreciate.

After introductions were made, they gathered around the fire pit on the upper deck, chatting easily as Lena fired up the grill. One by one, each couple shared the story of how they met—a strategic dialogue, instigated by Bianca for the benefit of Cassandra and Tara.

Constance and Katarina shared the story of how they had met during Katarina's visit with an aunt and uncle in France, not long after Constance graduated finishing school. Reaching over, Constance took Katarina's hand into her own. Her eyes were shining as she gazed into deep mocha, "We were seventeen, it was summer in the South of France, and we fell madly in love."

"We sure did, didn't we, Darling?" Katarina's voice was filled with emotion, and dark eyes sparkled with flecks of gold, as she smiled into liquid sapphire.

They shared then, the story of how their families had torn them apart, and forced them into marriages with "acceptable" men. They talked of their children, and the fact even the passage of time, and the joy they experienced in raising their families, never diminished the longing they felt for one another. And finally, they shared the story of how they were reunited—a twist of fate, they called it—the day Bianca hired Constance to care for Jordan during a honeymoon cruise to Spain.

"And thanks to Bianca, we got our happy ending," Constance finished, her voice filled with gratitude for the young woman who had become her close friend and confidante over the years.

It was Lena and Bianca's turn to share then, when Tara asked about their story. Leaving out the bad parts, they talked of meeting in Erica's office, where Lena was interviewing for the position of CFO at Enchantment, and of lunches and afternoon visits to trendy boutiques.

Lena laughed softly, as she spoke of their initial awkwardness, and the fact that their dear friend Myrtle had accompanied them on their first real date. "We've come a long way, haven't we, Sweetheart?" she quietly acknowledged.

"We certainly have," Bianca agreed. Her eyes twinkled as she gazed at her wife. "The smartest move I ever made was chasing you down at the airport that day," she recognized, remembering the afternoon they had shared their first kiss. "Myrtle was responsible for that, as well." It was a bittersweet memory, in the wake of the kindhearted Scotswoman's death the previous December.

Sensing Bianca's disquiet, Lena reached across, gently squeezing her wife's hand. Bianca offered a melancholic smile in response, and Lena took her cue. She picked up the conversation, sharing snapshots of their life, including their wedding, and the births of Jordan and Alexandria, and the news of the impending birth of their third child.

Constance and Katarina were quick to offer their heartfelt congratulations. They had come to love Jordan and Alexandria as much as they did their own grandchildren, and they were excited about the prospect of a new little Montgomery-Kundera. Cassandra and Tara were right behind them, offering well-wishes to the happy expectant couple.

Natalia watched and listened, all the while wondering how the child she was carrying would be received amongst friends and family. She bit her bottom lip, to stifle the hot tears that threatened to spill. There was so much uncertainty, and it threatened to overwhelm.

As the congratulatory chatter continued, Olivia glanced at Natalia, finding tearstained eyes, and a pensive expression on her face. Reaching over, she claimed Natalia's hand with her own, squeezing it gently, as she mouthed the words, "I love you."

Offering a wobbly smile in response to the subtle reassurance, Natalia mouthed the sentiment back to her, prompting Olivia to lean over, pressing a tender kiss to Natalia's cheek.

Catching the tacit exchange between them, Bianca offered a sympathetic smile. Tactfully, she moved the conversation away from news of the baby, by sending a signal to Constance.

And then, as orchestrated by Bianca during their earlier discussion, Constance engaged Olivia in a conversation about how she and Natalia met, thus opening the door for an unsuspecting Cassandra and Tara to hear the story of how two seemingly straight women fell in love. They shared about Olivia's illness, and their rivalry over Gus, and how his untimely death had changed everything for them. And then Natalia shared about that moment with Emma—the moment she knew she had to give Olivia Gus's heart.

Tears welled up in Olivia's eyes as she listened to Natalia recount that emotion-filled moment with Emma—how deeply it had touched Natalia's heart to see that sweet little girl bringing flowers for her Mommy. Natalia had been crying; aching over the decision to be made about Gus's heart, when Emma appeared in the hallway outside his hospital room. And even in the midst of her own sadness and bewilderment, Emma's compassionate heart had shown through when she offered a flower to Natalia, hoping to make her feel better.

"I looked into those sweet, innocent eyes, and that's when I knew," Natalia confessed. "As painful as it was to let go of Gus, I just couldn't let Emma grow up without her Mommy."

Reaching over, Olivia gently brushed the backs of her fingers across Natalia's cheek. They didn't need words—Natalia understood. When the moment passed, they talked about how their grief over his death, while it separated them for a time, ultimately brought them together; made them appreciate one another on a deeper level. And they laughed about the myriad arguments that had lined the pathway from separation to union—from hatred, to tolerance, to grudging respect, to fledgling friendship, to deep admiration, and ultimately, to the love of a lifetime.

There wasn't a dry eye in the group when they finished their story, and just as Bianca had hoped, Cassandra and Tara seemed both intrigued and deeply moved.

Clearly affected, Tara thanked Olivia and Natalia for sharing such meaningful memories from their life together. Soft hazel eyes, washed nearly amber with tears, fluttered closed, as she attempted to collect her thoughts. And then she explained how they had given her a new perspective to consider—a genuine understanding of love after loss, along with a renewed belief in divine intervention, and a deeper appreciation for the concept of soulmates.

Cassandra nodded in fervent agreement, as compassion-filled eyes gently caressed Tara's tear-streaked countenance. She knew how deeply this couple's story had affected her friend, and her heart ached to bring Tara comfort. Reaching out, she brushed the backs of her fingers along Tara's cheek, gently wiping away the tears. It was a simple gesture; yet one steeped in meaning. And as their eyes locked, there was no denying the taut cord of affection that connected one heart to the other.

* * *

_Sunday, April 26, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—6:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

After making final arrangements with their pilot—moving their return flight back by a few hours so that they could enjoy the evening with the girls and their friends, Alexander and Paulina joined them on the deck. A game of beach volleyball was quickly arranged amongst the younger women. Paulina insisted that Lena allow her to take over the grill, so that she could join her wife and their friends.

A peck on the cheek, and a fondly murmured, "Thank you, Mama," marked Lena's agreement. And then she was sprinting off toward the sand. Paulina chattered with Constance and Katarina as she manned the grill, and the children played on the other end of the upper deck, just outside the master suite.

It was an absolute no-brainer that Olivia and Natalia would face off against Lena and Bianca, and before they even hit the sand Olivia and Bianca were already at it again.

"I haven't even taken you for the sandcastles yet, and you're already engaging me again?" Olivia sounded amused. "Haven't you learned your lesson yet?"

"Apparently, I'm a glutton for punishment," Bianca replied, drolly.

Chuckling, Olivia asked, "What'll I be winning this time?"

Bianca was grinning, as she grabbed the volleyball from the cabinet on the lower deck. "I wouldn't be so cocky if I were you, Spencer." There was a warning tone to her voice. "You've never seen me on the court." She threw the ball unexpectedly at Olivia, attempting to catch her off guard.

Olivia snapped to, and caught the ball with ease. She smirked at Bianca. "You've never seen me on the court, either," she volleyed, clearly challenging the other woman. "I grew up on the beach, remember? Sand is my surface."

Amused, Lena laughed at the two of them, as she retrieved the net, tension straps, court line webbing, and sand anchor plates from the cabinet. Tara, Cassandra, and Natalia offered to help carry the equipment, and Lena graciously accepted.

Shaking her head, Tara chuckled, "Are they always like this?" She stressed the frequency of their competitions.

Cassandra grinned at the question.

"Yes—," was Lena's succinct reply.

All four women laughed, as they descended the stairs to the beach.

Reaching the beach, Olivia kicked her sandals off without preamble, allowing her toes the pleasure of the warm sand. Natalia followed suit, removing her sandals as well. Shaking her head, she stooped down, picking up Olivia's abandoned footwear, setting them neatly near the beach chairs. Four more pairs soon joined theirs, and then they turned their attention to the set-up.

Olivia helped Lena set the net, tightening the tension straps until they were taut. Meanwhile, Bianca engaged Natalia, Cassandra and Tara to help set the boundary lines, explaining that they needed to bury the anchor plates about a foot deep in order to ensure they would stay in place.

Once the court was set up, Cassandra and Tara quickly chose sides—Cassandra opting to play with the Montgomery-Kundera's, and Tara with the Spencer-Rivera team.

Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, gazing into her eyes. "I'm not very athletic, you know," she forewarned.

That teasing grin percolated on Olivia's lips. "I have a feeling you're far more athletic than you realize." So many messages wrapped into one seemingly innocuous statement.

The comment wasn't lost on Natalia. "I guess we'll find out soon enough, won't we?" The smirk on her face as she leaned in to kiss Olivia was priceless.

A gentle touch to Natalia's abdomen accompanied Olivia's request that she be careful. "No diving for wayward balls, okay?" she quietly implored. Jade eyes were tender with concern. "You know me—I like to win. But I'd rather eat crow, than risk anything happening to either one of you."

Olivia's words were another subtle reassurance of her acceptance of this child, and they soothed a few more of Natalia's misgivings. But still, something inside her needed more reassurance— both from Olivia, and from herself.

Praying that those reassurances would come, in time, Natalia offered a tremulous smile in return.

Gently, Olivia's fingertips brushed Natalia's cheek, as she leaned in, offering a reassuring kiss.

"So what's the game-plan, Ladies," Tara was asking, as their lips were parting.

Natalia grinned at the question, and then Olivia's competitive side kicked into high gear. Instantaneously, Olivia was plotting and planning the demise of one Bianca Montgomery-Kundera and her little posse.

A coin toss determined that Olivia's team would serve first; and just that quickly, the games began. From the serving line, Olivia held the ball in position. Lena, Bianca, and Cassandra assumed their defensive positions, awaiting the initial serve.

Instead of proceeding, Olivia broke her stance, raising her right hand, as she smirked at Bianca, who was standing opposite her on the other side of the net. "You are goin' down, M-K! Right here. Right now. Goin' down!" It sounded like a battle cry, emphasized by the tip of Olivia's finger taking a nosedive.

Bianca arched a deliberate eyebrow. "Negative, Spencer," she retorted. "The only place I'm goin' down, is on my wife, when I take her to bed tonight."

"Bianca!" Lena exclaimed, thoroughly mortified that something so private had been uttered in front of their guests.

But Tara and Cassandra were laughing heartily, and even Olivia had to give Bianca props for her quick-witted comeback. She grinned, not ready to give up just yet. "Haven't you two had enough sex for one week? Jesus! I thought the walls were coming down last night!"

Natalia leveled her with a look, and Olivia bit her bottom lip to stifle a grin, as she stepped back into serving position.

"Not gonna lie, Lena made every word of that song come true," Bianca taunted. "The walls were shakin', the earth was quakin', and she shook me all night long. Again…" She emphasized the fact that it wasn't the first time.

Groaning, Olivia assumed her serving stance.

"Sorry ya passed on a chance at my Hot Polish Fox?" Bianca teased.

Lena blushed at the reminder of Maggie's nickname for her, and Olivia laughed. "Never—," she answered forthrightly. "I only have eyes for Natalia…" She smiled at the object of her affection, and the love in those sparkling jade eyes told Natalia she meant every word.

Delivered on soft sighs, a unified, "Aw…," fell from the lips of Tara and Cassandra, as they watched the interaction between the two women. And then Tara's eyes met Cassandra's, and they smiled at one another through the net.

The connection between them was palpable, and Bianca couldn't help but grin. She knew she wasn't wrong. It would only be a matter of time.

And then, with a loud grunt, Olivia served the ball, putting it into play. It headed straight for Lena, who tipped it toward Cassandra, setting Bianca up for the return. And thus, the rally began…

* * *

_Sunday, April 26, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—7:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Forty five minutes later, Olivia was celebrating yet another victory with high-fives to Tara and congratulatory kisses from Natalia, as Lena consoled Bianca on the other side of the net. There had been hard-driven serves and resolute returns, and each time Olivia and Bianca faced off at the net, the rally turned into a relentless battle of the wills. And amongst the battles, there had been laughter and fun, a sense of camaraderie, and kisses and high-fives shared during moments of jubilation on both teams; but in the end, Olivia's beach-dweller prowess had reigned supreme.

There was communal laughter about Lena's extreme lack of coordination, and the fact that Olivia's mere presence seemed to bring out the fierce Kane competitive streak in Bianca. And then Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist, pulling her close, complimenting her on a job well done. Natalia beamed under Olivia's praise, and Olivia leaned closer, giving her Eskimo kisses. A light, playful nibble on Olivia's lower lip was the prelude to a tender kiss, and then they were smiling into one another's eyes.

Thoroughly transfixed, Tara watched the two of them together. Never in her life had she witnessed a connection so strong, so palpable. From the explosive heat that ignited between them the evening prior, to the gentle reverence in their subtle touches, everything about this couple intrigued her.

Cassandra sensed the pensiveness in Tara, and gingerly approached her from behind.

A near lifetime of close friendship lent itself to a hyperawareness of one another, and sensing Cassandra's presence before she even arrived, a wistful smile teased at the corners of Tara's mouth. And when tender fingertips lightly brushed against curly strawberry-blonde locks, Tara's entire body warmed at the touch.

Moving closer, her chin resting against Tara's shoulder, Cassandra softly said, "They make you question the past, don't they?" It was more observation than question.

"Yeah—" Tara's response was released in a short, self-deprecating laugh. Needing the comfort of Cassandra's touch, she slowly reached for her hand, pulling it snugly around her own waist. "I can't help but wonder if I made a terrible mistake, pushing her away."

Leaning her forehead against Tara's temple, Cassandra hugged her. "All it would take is a phone call to find out…" she gently encouraged.

"There are some things you just can't undo, Cass," Tara said, resignedly.

From the sidelines, Bianca had been covertly watching their exchange, even as she engaged Olivia in a little competitive banter. But before Cassandra could respond, Paulina was calling them back for dinner. And as they returned to the house to wash up, Bianca couldn't help but notice how naturally Cassandra's arm draped across Tara's shoulder, or how Tara returned the gesture, with her arm falling across Cassandra's trim waist with practiced ease.

* * *

As the evening sky began its ritual transition from a cloud-kissed sky-blue to cerulean into rich purples, reds, and oranges, hands instinctively linked around the table. The fact that Cassandra and Tara had joined in without question or hesitation, was telling—mealtime prayers were familiar to them. Bianca directed a knowing smile toward them, and then began the blessing.

They chattered amiably, the ten of them, throughout the course of dinner, and though Alexander was the only male in the group, he wasn't left to feel like the odd man out. On the contrary, he thrived in the all-female environment, capturing their attentions with stories of youthful adventures from his formative years in Europe, narrated in that enchantingly accented voice.

After dinner they gathered around the fire pit again, where the conversation continued to flow as easily as the beverages. Olivia and Lena regaled their audience with stories of their lighter moments at Oxford. They laughed about Olivia being an Oxford Belle and Lena joining the rowing team, despite her issues with coordination. And they shared a few chuckles over Lena's failed efforts at seducing Olivia. Lena teased her in return, declaring that Olivia was proof positive that every woman is straight—until she's not.

The comment had a visible effect on both Cassandra and Tara, prompting Cassandra to quickly shift the conversation toward other topics. But the effort was all for naught, when a comment from Olivia about living with Lena during graduate school triggered a funny story about college life with Cassandra. And then they were giggling like school girls, as they shared stories from their childhood and beyond—and the fact that their bodies instinctively gravitated toward one another as they talked, was not lost on anyone else in the group.

* * *

_Sunday, April 26, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—11:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

It was late evening when the dinner party finally broke up, and guests began to leave. An hour previous, Olivia had shared a tearful goodbye with Paulina. Thanking her for years of motherly love and sage advice, she promised not to let time slip through their fingers so easily in the future; they would visit again very soon. And then they all bid Paulina and Alexander safe travels.

With all the guests gone for the evening, laughter and light banter were plentiful, as the four women made quick work of the kitchen clean-up. They chattered briefly about plans for the following day, and then said goodnight.

After Lena and Bianca retired for the evening, Natalia wandered back out onto the deck, in search of Olivia. The gas lanterns flickered against the night sky, creating a soft glow across the surface, and she found Olivia at the far end of the mid-level deck, gazing out across the moonlit ocean.

Natalia could sense the pensiveness of Olivia's mood from the muscles that twitched in her upper back and shoulders. Seeking to ease the tension, she easily slid into place beside her, slipping her arms around Olivia's waist. "It's beautiful out here, isn't it?" Her tone was light, as she uttered the words that were more statement than question.

Having sensed Natalia's presence before she even arrived, Olivia relaxed into the embrace. "There isn't much in life I find more beautiful than moonlight on the ocean," she quietly shared. The implication in her words was that Natalia was one exception.

A serene smile tiptoed across Natalia's lips, and she sighed, contentedly. "It looks like candles on the water."

"Hmm, I never thought of it that way, but yeah, it sure does," Olivia agreed.

The levity in Olivia's tone wasn't fooling Natalia. Tipping her head, she met Olivia's gaze. "What has you so pensive tonight?" she asked, concerned.

"What?" Olivia let out an anxious laugh. "I'm not pensive," she denied.

Natalia fixed her with a look, and Olivia grinned sheepishly. "Okay, maybe I'm a little pensive," she admitted, emphasizing the infinitesimal nature of her current state of inner contemplation.

A soft laugh fell from Natalia's lips, and she pulled Olivia closer. They shared a few moments of quiet solitude, as Olivia matched words to her thoughts and emotions.

"You never told me that story before—the one about Emma and the flowers." Olivia's voice was overflowing with emotion, and as her fingertips brushed Natalia's cheek, a single tear slipped down her own.

"No, I didn't," Natalia quietly acknowledged. Tenderly, she wiped the tear from Olivia's face. "But I told you that you were wrong about Emma learning all of her good qualities from me."

"What does that have to do with anything?" Olivia sounded perplexed.

"Her sweetness and compassion that day proved to me that some of her good qualities came from you, Olivia," Natalia clarified. "You were a single mother, raising her virtually on your own. Where else would she have learned them?"

Offering Natalia a wobbly smile, Olivia disagreed, "I told you before, Emma is just innately good, Natalia. And when you came into our lives, you nurtured that part of her. It has nothing to do with me."

Shaking her head, Natalia insisted, "It has everything to do with you, Liv, and even if it takes the rest of my life to help you understand that, someday, you'll believe that it's true."

"I wish I could see myself the way you see me," Olivia sighed, disconcertedly.

Natalia brushed her lips against Olivia's cheek, kissing away her tears. "Someday you will." Delivered on a whisper, Natalia's words held within them an unspoken promise that she would never give up on Olivia, no matter how long it might take. And Olivia held fast to that promise, as Natalia's mouth fell against hers, drawing her into a slow, lingering kiss in the moonlight.

* * *

_Monday, April 27, 2009…Oak Bluffs, Massachusetts—2:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

After lunch on Monday, they headed to Oak Bluffs to visit the Flying Horses—the oldest platform carousel in the nation. Housed in an antiquated barn of sorts, the old carousel was one of the Island's most prized possessions, and a place where Lena and Bianca had often visited during their first stay on the Vineyard. Together, the group admired the beautiful, meticulously crafted horses, made with real horse hair, and then the girls picked their favorite horses for a ride. With Olivia and Lena's help, Emma and Jordan tried their hands at a lost tradition—grabbing for the brass ring to win a free ride. Much to their delight, they succeeded in winning two each.

Natalia and Bianca found a chariot, and settled in with Alex for the duration of the girls' rides. Thankfully, the motion of the carousel lulled Alex to sleep in Bianca's lap, allowing the women an opportunity to talk.

Reaching over, Natalia tenderly stroked those downy-soft curls, as she admired that perfect olive skin. "She's such a beautiful baby," she complimented.

Bianca offered an appreciative smile. "Thank you, Natalia," she said, sincerely. She kissed the baby's forehead. "She's the spitting image of her Daddy." There was a sense of fondness in her tone as she spoke of the man.

"Really?" Natalia sounded surprised.

"Yeah," Bianca chuckled. "She has her Daddy's dark complexion and strong facial features. And these curls…" she said, gingerly rolling a lock of them around her index finger, "all him."

"Well, when I look at her, all I see is you and Lena," Natalia stated. "She has your eyes—they're darker than Lena's—and your nose. And she has Lena's dimples and angular face. I can't decide who she resembles more." She knew how weird that sounded, given that the child couldn't have inherited genes from both women, but it was the truth. "I see the same resemblances in Jordan."

Bianca smiled. It made her happy to hear that. "That's kind of what we were hoping would happen," she admitted. "Our family has always said Jordan looks as much like Lena's daughter as she does mine, and we're very happy about that because we don't have people speculating about which one of us is her 'real' mom—at least not out loud. We didn't want that for our children, so I'm glad you see both of us in them." She paused for a beat; then said in a wistful tone, "I hope the same is true for the new baby."

Natalia smiled and nodded. She understood how Bianca felt—at least to some extent. She would give anything to have the child she was carrying remind her of Olivia, rather than Frank. She pushed the thought aside. "You seem awfully young to have three children," she observed. There was no judgment in her tone, only a sense of admiration.

Gracefully crossing her legs, Bianca shifted Alex in her lap, as an introspective smile percolated on her lips. "I was young when I married Lena," she quietly shared. "I wasn't even old enough to drink the champagne at my own wedding reception." There was humor evident in her tone as she shared that piece of information. "But we were in love, and we had been through so much just to be together, so we figured, why wait, y'know?" She shrugged, emphasizing the rhetorical question. "We both wanted a stable family life—it was something we valued, for ourselves, and for Jordan."

"So you had Jordan before you were married?" Natalia sounded surprised, though she realized she shouldn't have, given the information at her disposal.

Bianca cast a sideways glance at Natalia and smiled. "Yeah—" Confirmed on an emotion-laden whisper, her eyes shifted to focus on her sleeping daughter. "She was seven weeks old when Lena and I were married," she wistfully reported. "Thanks to my Uncle Jack, the adoption paperwork was finalized that day, as well, legally making Lena Jordan's other parent, and we christened our daughter together, as part of our wedding ceremony."

Natalia smiled softly at her new friend. "That sounds beautiful, Bianca," she said, sincerely.

Bianca showed off her dazzling smile. "It really was," she wholeheartedly affirmed. "It was a perfect day; the perfect way to celebrate our life together." The memories of that day brought tears to her eyes, as they always did, and she daintily dabbed them away with the tip of Alex's fuzzy blanket.

"What made you decide to have a baby when you were so young?" Natalia knew it was none of her business, but Bianca intrigued her. She was so much younger than Natalia, and yet she seemed so poised and in control of her life—the exact opposite of what Natalia was feeling at the moment.

Caught off guard by the question, Bianca stumbled over her answer. "It was, um… it was… an unplanned pregnancy."

Compassion filled Natalia's dark expressive eyes, and she reached over, gently squeezing Bianca's arm. "You must've been really scared," she empathized.

"I was terrified," Bianca admitted, with a humorless laugh.

"So that's why you understand what I'm going through right now," Natalia realized aloud.

Bianca offered a lopsided smile as she nodded her head. "I understand, probably better than anyone, how it feels to be scared of losing the woman you love, because of an unplanned pregnancy."

"You were with Lena when you got pregnant?" Natalia sounded perplexed.

"Yes, I was," Bianca said, affirmatively.

Natalia was completely confused. "I don't understand." Her tone begged for clarification.

Biting her bottom lip, Bianca formulated her words with measured intent. "I was, uh… I was raped, Natalia." Her voice was low and shaky as she divulged her truth. She had grown accustomed to hearing other women say those words, tell their stories; but she had never grown comfortable with telling her own. And even after all these years, sometimes just saying the words could bring latent emotions to the surface. She drew in a deep, calming breath, steadying her emotions, and quietly added, "By a man from Lena's past, who was trying to settle a score with her and with my family."

Natalia sat there, stock still; stunned by the sheer vileness of the words she had just heard spoken without even a hint of anger or resentment. In her most vivid imagination, she couldn't conjure up a creature so vile that he would violate this kind, gentle-spirited young woman in such a way. She couldn't imagine anyone hurting Bianca at all! She didn't know what to say. She didn't know what to do! It had been difficult enough finding the proper way to respond to similar words, spoken by Olivia. But at least with Olivia, she could reach out to her, pull her close, hold her and comfort her. She didn't feel as though she had that option with Bianca, and that made her heart ache.

Silently, she petitioned God for wisdom, and quickly received a response. Bianca's wounds had long-since been healed, and though she still had moments such as this, where her emotions felt raw and exposed, those moments were few and very far between. Just as God had healed Natalia's heart by giving her Olivia to love, He had pressed His healing touch upon Bianca's heart by giving her the gift of life—her daughter, Jordan. And in this moment, Bianca didn't need Natalia to save her, or even to comfort her; she simply needed her truth to be acknowledged with compassion.

"It's amazing, isn't it—how something so beautiful can come from such a vile act?" Beneath the calmness of Bianca's tone there was an audible tremble.

With renewed confidence and a deep sense of compassion, Natalia turned to face Bianca. Their eyes met, as Natalia gently clasped Bianca's hand between her own. Receiving a wobbly smile in response, Natalia took a breath. "What's amazing, is you, Bianca," she quietly acknowledged. "I mean, how did you do it? How did you work through a trauma like that?" She was in sheer awe of this woman.

Lena's name fell from Bianca's lips like a prayer, in response to Natalia's question. "And Jordan…" she added. "They were my saving grace."

"Lena supported you, but… Jordan healed you, didn't she?" It wasn't really a question, but rather a statement of fact; something that she could feel in her spirit.

Bianca's eyes brimmed with tears, as her smile shifted into one of certainty. "Yes—yes, she did," she answered, softly. "And she healed Lena, too. Not only from the trauma of my rape, but from the trauma of her own past. God always knows exactly what we need—even when we don't know it ourselves."

Natalia's smile was soft, as she squeezed Bianca's hand again. "Like He gave me Olivia and Emma to love, after Gus died," she said, knowingly.

Bianca nodded. "And perhaps this baby, too?" Her words were a gentle suggestion.

Her gaze dropping to their clasped hands, Natalia gave a tentative nod. "Perhaps…" she said, softly. She needed time to process that notion. And then her thoughts turned back to the toddler in Bianca's lap. "Alexandria's father is a part of your life?" The tone of her voice asked the question; and it also told Bianca her response was important.

"He's very involved in our lives," Bianca answered, straightforwardly.

Natalia nodded, and a pause ensued. Then she asked, "And that works out all right for everyone?"

"It does," Bianca answered affirmatively. She studied Natalia for a moment, as she pieced things together. The picture was becoming increasingly clear to her. "Is the baby's father of concern to you, Natalia?"

"I just… I don't know how he's going to react," Natalia answered honestly. "He hasn't taken very well to the idea of me being with Olivia, so I can't imagine he'll be too happy about me raising his child with her."

"Do you think he'll try to fight you?"

Natalia shrugged. "I really don't know what to expect," she answered. She looked helpless, and she hated that she felt that way, too.

"Well, he'd be a fool to wage a fight against Olivia," Bianca said, forthrightly.

"So true," Natalia agreed, with a hint of a smile. "Honestly, I'm more concerned about him interfering in our everyday lives, than I am about a court battle. He already tends to just show up at our house uninvited. He just walks right in without even knocking." She sounded annoyed. "I shudder to think what he'll do once the baby is born."

"Boundaries, Natalia," Bianca said, wisely. "You need to establish boundaries, and then enforce them, no matter how much he balks." There was a pause, followed by a teasing grin. "And locks," she added. "Deadbolt locks."

A husky laugh erupted from Natalia's lungs, and with a sideways glace at her, Bianca joined in. The laughter was exactly what Natalia needed, and she thanked Bianca for bringing a moment of levity to the conversation.

The expression in Bianca's eyes told Natalia she understood the value of laughter in the midst of uncertainty. She squeezed Natalia's hand, reassuringly. "Everything's gonna work out." She sounded confident of that.

Natalia offered a tentative smile. "Thank you, Bianca," she said, with sincerity in her voice. "I really needed to hear that right now."

A comforting smile graced Bianca's face. "Anytime, Natalia," she said, softly. And the tone of her voice told Natalia that she meant it.

Then, catching a glimpse of Olivia and Lena with their girls, Bianca couldn't help but grin. "Look at them," she said, fondly, drawing Natalia's attention toward their family.

Side by side, Emma and Jordan chattered, giggled, and squealed together, as their horses moved up and down. Protective as always, Lena was planted at Jordan's side, ensuring that she didn't fall off. Bianca chuckled and shook her head.

"I have real horses at my house in Pine Valley," Jordan reported to Emma. "Now that I'm five, Mommy says I get to learn how to ride." She sounded excited. Lena looked ill at ease.

"Wow, that's really neat!" Emma exclaimed.

Jordan grinned. "I know, right?" she chirped. "I have my own pony, too. His name is Beau's Pride, 'cause my Mommy's horse, Beau, is his daddy."

The expression on Lena's face drew a laugh from Olivia. "Feeling all right?" she teased. She knew Lena's apprehension about the horse without even asking.

Lena just glared at her, which only caused Olivia to laugh harder.

"She's gonna have a heart attack when I put Jordan on a real horse," Bianca was commenting to Natalia.

"Doesn't like them, huh?" Natalia presumed.

"She's just really protective of our girls," Bianca answered. There was a sense of understanding in her tone. "She thinks horses are too dangerous."

Natalia nodded. She understood Lena's concern.

"She felt the same way about a swimming pool, but we have a gorgeous in-ground water sanctuary in our back yard now," Bianca reported, with a proud grin. Oh, the delicious things she had done with Lena to win that argument. "It's surrounded by a ten foot privacy fence, and a gate that's guarded with a half-dozen locks, but… we have it." She chuckled at Lena's need for such extreme precautions—and her complete inability to resist Bianca's "suggestions."

The humor in Bianca's tone drew a soft laugh from Natalia, as well. And then her focus was drawn back to Olivia. Standing upright next to Emma's horse with one boot in a stirrup and a hand loosely grasping the pole, Olivia's face wore a goofy expression, as she feigned falling off. The girls were laughing at her antics, and Emma declared that her Mommy was silly.

Today was for fun—lighthearted times shared with ones they loved. And they wisely savored every breathtaking, memory-making moment. For with the morning's dawn, truths, and clarity, and yes, even moments of heartbreak, would come. Not just for Olivia and Natalia, but also for those they held dear…

Like a finely-tuned dance, up and down, the horses moved in perfect synchronization, as the carousel continued to turn; time and again bringing them back to the place where they began. And even as their laughter and conversations continued, the metaphor about all of life's ups and downs, those inevitable twists and turns, bringing them full-circle, was not lost on any of them…

* * *

Coming up…

Tensions rise, as that inevitable collision approaches like a runaway train…

Truths revealed… Whose lives are changed when long-held secrets and surprising facts come to light?

Clarity attained… Sometimes seemingly irrational fears turn out to be exactly that—Irrational. Sometimes, they turn out to be intuitive wisdom in disguise. In the wake of clarity, will it be happiness or heartbreak that reigns? Or will it perhaps be a smattering of both?

All of these questions and more will be answered, as Chapter 9: When Past and Present Collide, continues…

Additional Disclaimers: Rights to the song _Magic_ by Colbie Caillat belong to Universal Public Records. Rights to the song _Butterflies _by Saving Jane belong to Toucan Cove. _Love Shack_ by the B-52's is the property of Warner Brothers Music. _Ain't No Mountain High Enough_ is the property of Tamla Records. The song _Shook Me All Night Long_ by ACϟDC is the property of Atlantic Records. The song _Pour Some Sugar on Me_by Def Leppard is the property of Mercury Records.

Hope y'all enjoyed!

Regards—

Kimberly

P.S.: As many of you may know, Friday, September 23, 2011 was a sad day for fans of _All My Children_, much like Friday, September 18, 2009 was for all _Guiding Light_ fans. I have two things to say about that: First, Goodnight, Pine Valley—we'll miss you while you're asleep, and anxiously await your awakening with morning's dawn in January, thanks to Prospect Park…

Oh, and second, FUABC & Brian Frons!

That is all…


	36. Chapter 9 PastPresent Collide Part VIII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Doris Wolfe, and Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena and Paulina Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Zach Slater, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 9.8 is rated PG, I guess. There's some mild sexual innuendo in it, but nothing really over-the-top.

Thank you all for your continued interest in this story. As always, I appreciate the time taken to read and comment. The next section of the story is quite lengthy—I have about 62 pages of the rough draft completed, but between packing and transporting boxes, and trying to keep up with reading and class assignments, I just haven't had time to put the finishing touches on all of it. I had planned to post it all at once; however, I realized how long it's been since I gave y'all an update. So, I thought rather than make you wait, I would post it in smaller increments, over the course of the next several weeks. How do shorter, but weekly updates sound? That will get us through the remainder of my semester, as well as my move. Oh, and let me tell you, moving mid-semester is a pain in the ass… LOL Case in point, I tried to print out the paper that I wrote this week, only to find that my black ink cartridge was out... And guess where my spare cartridges are? Uh, yeah—they're at the other house. I literally took them down there in a carload of boxes the night before… It's an hour away, so… off to Wally World I went, at three in the morning... Ugh.

Anyway, here's the first handful of pages from the next section of the story. I sat down tonight and cleaned it up for y'all. Hope you enjoy! I know I enjoyed writing it for you…

Have a great weekend!

Regards—

Kimberly xo

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.8 – When Past and Present Collide:

Every choice we make carries a consequence._And it has been said that, for better or worse, each choice is the unavoidable consequence of its predecessor. _But oftentimes in life we allow our emotions—be they love or hate, anger or apathy, courage or fear—to rule our choices, without consideration of those inevitable consequences. And, it is these emotionally-based choices—the ones which emanate from fear, anger, hurt, being in love, revenge, jealousy, that often bring the direst of consequences, and tend to wield their own unique brand of comeuppance—a lesson that was on the horizon for an ever-expanding group of individuals, all of whom were intricately tied to Olivia and Natalia…

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—5:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Plagued by haunting dreams of Alex throughout the night, the morning of his impending arrival, Olivia was up before sunbeams began to stir. Neither she nor Natalia knew what to expect—either from him, or from their own selves, and they had talked honestly about those uncertainties before falling asleep the previous night. Natalia had held her close, whispering soft reassurances to her, as they prepared for his imminent visit. And then somewhere in the night, whispers had turned to kisses, giving way to tender caresses, and together, they inched infinitely closer to making love.

Every inch of Natalia's skin felt like spun silk beneath Olivia's fingertips, her mouth, her tongue. And the sensation of Natalia's hands, gliding along Olivia's skin; touching the small of her back, her belly, her inner thigh as curious fingertips innocently inched oh so close to… there. The warmth of her mouth, her tongue, exploring the taut cord of muscle along Olivia's neck… Every touch, every nip, every kiss, every soft moan, intoxicated her. But her fears about losing Natalia, irrational as they might have been, were sobering. Shaken, Olivia had fallen into fitful sleep in Natalia's arms; leaving Natalia to tearful prayer. She couldn't fix what she didn't understand—only God had the power to accomplish such a miracle. And so Natalia left it up to Him.

When Olivia awoke the following morning, she watched Natalia sleep for a long, long while; thankful for the gift that she had been given, and hopeful that it wouldn't be taken away. She felt confident in their love—it was the one stable force in their lives. But love was never a guarantee of eternal happiness—at least it hadn't been for Olivia. And the world around them felt unsteady; crumbling. What if Frank objected to her raising his child with Natalia? What if Natalia gave in, and walked away? Worse yet, what if she stayed long enough for Olivia to fall in love with the child, and then realized what a terrible mistake she had made? Olivia simply couldn't bear the thought of it.

Before her emotions could overwhelm her, she kissed Natalia's temple, and then, quietly, she slipped from their bed, leaving Natalia to her peaceful slumber. The longer Natalia stayed oblivious to Olivia's inner torment, the better for her and the child, Olivia reasoned.

Moving stealthily through the dark, she made her way to the kitchen. At such an ungodly hour, she was in need of some serious motivation—and coffee was screaming her name. It only took a few minutes to measure the fresh grounds, and fill the carafe with water and pour it into the coffeemaker. Then it became a waiting game.

As the sanity-sustaining liquid brewed, she stumbled into the family room, where she retrieved the picture of Zach and Erick from the mantle. Better to focus on the immediate, rather than the ambiguity that awaited them at home, she reasoned. And just that quickly, her worries turned from the uncertainty of Frank's inevitable reaction to Natalia's pregnancy, to Alex, and how he would react to the news of their son.

Dropping into Paulina's recliner, she stared at that haunting photo in the semi-darkness, wondering if Alex would have looked at their son with such devotion, had he been there to witness his birth. And as she awaited Zach's impending arrival, Olivia's thoughts drifted back to a bitter-cold winter's night—to a cold, sterile delivery room in London, nearly twenty years prior...

She could hear him crying, her son. Alex's son. And she begged the nurses to let her see him. He was hers, god-damn-it, and she had every right; even if she had chosen to give him away! But they adamantly refused, insisting over and over again, that it was "for the best."

"Whose best?" she had wanted to scream. But she couldn't find her voice. Not after grunting, panting, pushing, and screaming her way through hours of agonizing labor.

"Surely it wouldn't hurt to just let her see him; make sure he's all right," she heard Paulina saying. She had been with Olivia throughout her entire labor and delivery; despite arguments from the doctor and his nursing staff. Paulina didn't give a damn about their protocol, she had insisted. She wasn't leaving her daughter. And that's exactly how she viewed Olivia—as her own daughter.

But the nurses remained adamant, and only Paulina had been permitted even a glimpse of the child before he was rushed from the room. Later, Paulina had described to her, in as much detail as she could recall, the beauty and perfection of her firstborn son. And Olivia cried herself to sleep in Paulina's arms.

"Your coffee is ready." There were tears streaming down Olivia's face, and last thing she remembered about that night was the amalgam of grief, utter exhaustion, and extreme gratitude she felt for Paulina, as the sound of Lena's voice startled her; ripping her from the past. She jumped, and Lena quickly apologized. "I didn't mean to startle you. Want some?" she smiled, holding a steaming mug out to Olivia, in amends.

Wiping the tears away, Olivia smiled up at her, thankful for the semi-darkness, as she reached for the mug. "Thank you."

"You were awfully deep in thought," Lena observed, as she folded her legs into the chair opposite Olivia. She didn't mention the tears. "Feel like talking about it?" she offered, taking a sip from her own mug.

"Like I told Natalia yesterday: there really isn't much to talk about," Olivia said, passively.

Noting the picture frame in Olivia's hand, Lena reached forward, setting her mug on the coffee table. "I think there's a lot more than you're willing to admit."

Cornered, Olivia cursed Lena under her breath, and fixed her with a glare over the top of her mug, as she slipped the picture frame between her left thigh and the arm of the chair. "Oh, yeah?" she challenged. "Well, I think you're too nosey for your own damned good."

Lena grinned. Now that was the Spencer she knew and loved. "And I think I care enough about you to call you on your shit. What's going on in that head of yours? Because we both know you're not up this early out of any great love of mornings." There was sarcastic humor in her tone when she finished.

Pursing her lips, Olivia's glare momentarily intensified. But despite her best effort to the contrary, a slight grin cracked at the corners of her lips. She shook her head in surrender, and then her eyes fixated on the steamy liquid that swirled in her cup. "I understand why he made the choice that he did," she finally admitted. "But god-damn-it, Lena, right now, I'm so pissed off at him, I swear I could strangle him myself."

"You have every right to be angry, Olivia," Lena validated. "What he did—the choice he made—cost you your child." Her voice was an amalgam of empathy and indignation.

Her head jerking up, Olivia stared at her in astonishment. "How did you know?"

But she already knew the answer, and she was nodding her head, even as Lena softly sighed, "Mama—"

"I should have known she would tell you," Olivia said, in a tone that held only gratitude. Anything to keep from reliving that decision yet again.

Reaching over, Lena gently grasped Olivia's right hand. "No one understands your anger more than I do."

"I know—," Olivia quietly acknowledged. Their eyes met over the edge of Olivia's mug as she sipped her coffee, and she gave Lena's hand a firm squeeze.

"Should I be at all concerned about finding you holding my wife's hand in the dark?" Bianca said teasingly, as she entered the room.

"It's not that dark in here," Olivia denied, as their hands fell apart. "There's some light from the kitchen."

"Semantics," Bianca sighed dramatically.

Olivia smiled at her, thankful for the reprieve from her inner torment.

"What sounds good for breakfast?" Bianca asked.

"I think something light would be good this morning." Lena tried to sound nonchalant. She thought it best for Olivia, in case her nerves got the better of her when Zach arrived.

Taking a furtive glance at Lena, jade eyes flashed with gratitude.

Bianca approached Lena, concern in her eyes. "Are you feeling all right, Honey?" She crouched down, gently touching Lena's face.

Lena responded with a reassuring smile. "I'm fine, Sweetheart." She leaned forward, brushing her mouth against Bianca's in a light kiss. "I promise."

"Okay, then," Bianca said, satisfied that all was well with her wife. "Fresh fruit?" she suggested. "I can throw a nice platter together. And I think we have some leftover fruit salad, too."

"That sounds perfect," Olivia said, thankfully. "Mind if I help?" she asked. "I could use the distraction this morning."

"I think a better distraction would be a run on the beach with me," Lena interjected.

Olivia gave her a look that asked what planet she was from, and Lena laughed in response. Not easily deterred, she simply told the ill-tempered hotelier she would meet her on the beach in fifteen, before sauntering from the room.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—7:15 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Returning from their run, Lena and Sandy bounded up the stairs from the beach, energized. Lagging behind, Olivia cursed under her breath, as she barely tripped up onto the lower deck before collapsing in an exhausted heap. It wasn't that she was really that out of shape—truth was, thanks to Natalia's influence, she had never been more fit. But she had never seen a pregnant woman with such stamina— Lena was an absolute force, and it had proven impossible for Olivia to keep up.

"I really hate you right now," Olivia panted out, fixing Lena with a disdainful glare. Thank God Lena hadn't expected her to carry on a conversation as they ran, she thought.

"You'll get over it," Lena said, passively. She couldn't help but grin. Whether Olivia admitted it or not, the run had been exactly what she needed to take her mind off of her troubles. "Besides, it was good for you, and you know it." Grabbing two towels from the wooden cabinet near the Jacuzzi, she tossed one toward Olivia.

"Sadistic bitch," Olivia groused, as she caught the towel. Clinging to the railing, she released a long, exaggerated groan as she heaved herself into an upright position. "Thank you," she added, breathily, as she wiped the perspiration from her face.

"I've been called far worse," Lena said, blithely, as she worked the towel across soaked skin. "By you, as I recall…"

Olivia recalled the day she had accused Lena of being a, well... something far less flattering than a sadistic bitch. She cringed at the memory, wishing she could take it back. But she knew Lena well enough to know that no grudges had been held.

"Not one of my finer moments," Olivia sheepishly admitted.

"You can say that again," Lena grinned.

"Fuck off." There was humor in Olivia's tone.

Laughing, Lena tossed her a bottle of water. "Shut up and drink this."

Still out of breath, Olivia thanked her, as she leaned against the railing, and did as she was told.

Sandy barked twice, making her usual demand, and Lena crouched down, bottle in hand. She tousled the dog's sandy-blonde fur. "I wouldn't forget you, Girl," she said, affectionately. The dog barked again, prompting Lena to laugh, and tip the bottle. And thus, the drink ritual began, with Olivia looking on in amazement.

They chattered amiably as Lena finished giving Sandy her drink. And when the dog trotted off to find her pink football, Lena grabbed Olivia's hand, pulling her to her feet. She protested, but Lena told her to quit whining, and insisted that cool-down stretches were necessary. Olivia grumped about it, of course, but she knew Lena was right—they would both be sorry if they skipped it.

Twenty minutes later, their cool-down was finished, and they were lounging on the upper deck with mugs of coffee. Lena intermittently tossed Sandy's ball for her, happily engaging the dog in one of her favorite activities. The morning paper lay untouched on the table, as they talked about nothing in particular.

But even as they talked, Olivia's mind was busy, tracking days' worth of thoughts, emotions, and conversations. And then, seemingly out of nowhere, she glanced up, meeting her friend's gaze. "Thank you, Lena," she said, with deep sincerity in her tone.

She didn't need to explain. Lena understood, and she offered a warm smile in response. "You should run with me every morning," she said, casually. She set her mug on the table, and crossed her legs, leaning back in her chair.

"I think maybe I will," Olivia decided. There was determination in her tone. And then she was taking another sip of her coffee, as Lena tossed the ball across the deck, and Sandy scampered after it once again.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—8:00 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

The ringing of Olivia's cell phone startled Natalia from a restful sleep. Rolling toward the sound, she frowned when she found Olivia's side of the bed abandoned, cold. Groggily, she grunted and rubbed her eyes, as she reached toward the offending device. It was rather early for a call—still only 7:00 a.m. in Springfield, Natalia noted, so she assumed it was someone from the Beacon. Glancing at the caller ID, she quickly realized she was wrong, and she didn't even need to answer for the call to put a smile on her face—it was Heirloom Furnishings.

She answered, declaring, "Olivia Spencer's office. Natalia Rivera speaking. How may I help you?" It was the way she always answered Olivia's cell when the hotelier wasn't available. She hoped the owner, Mr. Davis, hadn't heard the bed creaking as she slid up, propping her back against the headboard.

A brief conversation confirmed her assumption: their bedroom furniture was ready for delivery. Those butterflies were doing flip-flops in her belly, and she struggled to keep them in check as she dealt with the call. She thanked Mr. Davis, for attending to the matter of notifying Olivia personally, and let him know she would be in touch again once she had worked out details on their end.

After hanging up with Mr. Davis, she dialed Tracy's cell.

"Hey, Boss Lady!" Tracy chirped in greeting, thinking it was Olivia phoning her. "Terrorized any concierges' yet?" she teased.

Natalia chuckled. "Wrong Boss Lady," she corrected good-naturedly.

"Oh! Hey, Natalia," Tracy quickly rallied.

"Hey," Natalia said with a grin. "To answer your question, we're staying with friends, so Olivia's been fairly well-behaved so far."

Tracy laughed. "Lucky you, huh?"

"Definitely," Natalia readily agreed. "Sorry to confuse you, I don't know where my phone is right now," she reported.

"Ah… that's the best kind of vacation, isn't it?" Tracy sounded refreshed just thinking about it.

"You said it," Natalia swiftly agreed. "I hope this isn't a bad time." Her tone asked the question.

"Oh, no, not at all," Tracy said, casually. "I'm just on my way to drop the boys off at my parent's place." Jen had already been at work for several hours, as had been the case since Olivia asked her to take charge beginning the previous Friday.

They chatted briefly about how things were faring at the Beacon, and Tracy jokingly told her they had been "eventful, but not unmanageable."

Laughing, Natalia said she assumed that to mean things were relatively normal. Tracy confirmed her assumption.

And then Natalia explained that she needed a favor, if at all possible. She needed Tracy to take Jared and Dave, the dayshift maintenance guys, out to the farmhouse to disassemble and move furniture, to make room for the new bedroom suite that would be arriving later that afternoon. They were all to stay on the clock, including Lawrence, who was to drive them in one of the Beacon vehicles, unless Tracy felt more comfortable driving out to the house alone. If that was the case, she was to take one of the Beacon vehicles, as well. And she was welcome to take Jen along if she liked. Tracy thanked her for the consideration, saying she just might do that—they could use a few hours of downtime together.

Natalia explained then, where Tracy would find the spare key, what furniture was moving where, and how the new furniture should be arranged in the master bedroom. Once the details had been discussed, Natalia thanked Tracy several times over, for being so willing to pinch-hit for her during their absence—both at the Beacon, and now in this personal matter. Tracy said she was happy to help in any way she could. With that, they ended their call, and Natalia moved on to call Lawrence, and then get back in touch with Mr. Davis, to finalize the delivery. Not a bad morning's work, Natalia thought, for a woman who was still lounging in bed. And by weeks' end, she and Olivia would be lounging in their own bed, in their farmhouse, where Natalia prayed Olivia would finally be ready to be with her completely.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… The Beacon—7:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Activity at the front desk was bustling, even more so than usual, as Tuesday morning launched into action. Guests and employees alternately interacted and dodged, depending upon their agenda. Tracy had been slammed since the moment she walked in, and had barely had more than a moment to fill Jen in on Natalia's request. At the moment, she was busily handling early checkouts, while Bryce, who had already arranged half a dozen excursions to various tourists' attractions, attained information for a rather impatient young man with an attitude that needed adjusting. He was courteous to the man, but his patience was wearing thin.

It had already been a long week for Jen, who had agreed to take the helm in Olivia's absence. "Training under fire," Olivia had called it, in jest. But she had no doubts Jen could handle whatever fires came her way. And oh, had they ever! Not just small fires, but blazing infernos.

There had been a major misunderstanding between the florist and the designers during setup for a wedding reception on Saturday afternoon. The reception was for none other than the youngest daughter of the local Congresswoman—a woman whose support could make or break Olivia's plans for expansion of the Beacon in Oakdale and Chicago, as well as the side-project she had planned on Chicago's South Side. And though issues with banquets, receptions, and the like officially fell under Gregg's domain, somehow he had managed to drop the ball. Luckily, Jen was there to resolve the issues, ensuring that the event went off without a hitch.

Sunday afternoon brought issues with the reservations for a convention of therapists who specialized in anger management. Unfortunately for Jen, they weren't very adept at managing their own anger, leaving her to wonder how well they fared with their clients. She left the Beacon with a splitting headache, and a strong need for a stiff drink; thankful that they weren't substance abuse experts.

And then there was the whole debacle with the transportation arrangements for a group of businessmen who were in town to meet with the Mayor—a major deal that would be a total coup for Doris, and ultimately Olivia as well, if all worked out in their favor. Transportation issues fell under Lawrence's charge; but conveniently, his pager and cell phone were out of commission, leaving him unreachable late Sunday evening. Again, Jen was left to resolve the issues, post-haste; ensuring that the Mayor's early-morning meeting would bode well for Olivia. Or perhaps not.

Monday morning brought the Mayor's meeting, which set off a course of events that would color the entire day. Doris's demands, and her incessant threats to call Olivia if they weren't met, incited a hodge-podge of squabbles between employees at Watershed. The minor squabbles were chased by an all-out screaming match as the discontented disposition seeped into the kitchen, culminating in a major blow-up between Chef Jacques and his Sous-Chef, Dario, who was as hot-headed as his mentor. They barked back and forth, exchanging acerbic barbs—Jacques in French, Dario in Italian—neither of them understanding a single word spat by the other; yet both completely comprehending the implied sentiment. By the time Jen reached the kitchen, they were launching pots and pans filled with food. Expensive food. Food meant to feed the Mayor and her prospective business associates. Releasing a heavy sigh, she set to work, bringing the explosive situation under control.

Leaving the kitchen after negotiating a truce between the two temperamental men, Jen sank into the booth at the back of the restaurant, burying her head in her hands.

By the time Tuesday morning rolled around, she was at her wits end; thoroughly regretting her agreement to take charge. Not really, of course—she appreciated the trust Olivia had placed in her, and the opportunity to prove herself. Now that she had seen firsthand what Olivia dealt with on a daily basis, she had a newfound respect for the hotelier.

She was poring over the report from the night audit—an audit that, of course, didn't balance, when the unthinkable happened.

"Babe?" Jen was drawn from her thoughts by the sound of Tracy's voice.

The soft, tentative nature of Tracy's tone immediately caught Jen's attention. And when she met Tracy's gaze, the expression in those dark eyes did little to assuage Jen's rising concern. "What is it, Honey?"

"There's uh, there's someone here to see you," Tracy announced, her voice trembling. Glancing behind her, she quietly closed the office door, as if trying to keep the visitor at bay.

Jen couldn't fathom who this mysterious visitor might be. She was on her feet and across the room in an instant. "You're really scaring me here, Trace," she said, anxiousness in her tone. "What's going on?"

It was mere moments later when the answer to that question turned their world completely upside down…

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—8:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

After breakfast, Olivia and Lena were shooed off to the living room by their partners, who had plans to attend to without the two of them underfoot. Lena chuckled at the prospect of being so easily dismissed. Olivia, of course, wanted to know what they were up to.

"Oh, just… go read your paper," Natalia had said, as she ushered a resistant Olivia toward the door.

"My paper is on my desk at the Beacon," Olivia argued, unsuccessfully.

"Then borrow Lena's," Natalia insisted. "Just go." She snapped her fingers.

Turning abruptly, Olivia pulled Natalia tightly against her. "I love it when you get bossy," she said, with a mischievous grin.

The corner of Natalia's mouth twisted upward. "That's always nice to hear," she said, pressing a kiss to Olivia's lips, "but I'm still not gonna tell you what we're up to."

Olivia groaned, and Natalia kissed her again. "Now go," she insisted, with a playful shove against Olivia's chest. "I'll bring you both some coffee."

And so Olivia went.

* * *

Working their way through another pot of coffee, Olivia and Lena finished the conversation that had been interrupted earlier that morning. They covered several topics germane to Zach's visit, while skillfully avoiding the most difficult ones until they became inevitable.

And then a comment from Olivia brought the most painful topic to the surface, tossing them into an unrelenting abyss. Lena wondered aloud how Olivia's experience with Jeffrey, and the birth of Ava, had affected her in the wake of her second pregnancy and the untimely death of Alex. In response, Olivia surmised that giving up Alex's baby caused her to bury the truth about Ava's conception and birth even deeper, locking it away in the dark recesses of her memory until years later.

"Why didn't you tell me what you were going through, Olivia?" Lena sounded sad for what her friend had been through all those years ago. "I understand not telling me about Jeffrey and Ava back then—you weren't ready to deal with what he did to you. But why didn't you tell me about your son?"

Shrugging, Olivia sighed softly. "There were others whose pain was far greater than mine," she said, simply.

Lena closed her eyes, steadying herself. "You know, don't you—about my first pregnancy," she said, protectively spreading her hand across her abdomen. It wasn't a question.

Olivia nodded her head solemnly. "Your mother told me. She shouldn't have, but—"

"No, no—," Lena protested, shaking her head. "She did what she thought was best."

"Paulina was there for me when I really needed her, Lena," Olivia acknowledged. "She helped me protect my son from Michael."

"I know. I think it was her way of making up for not being able to do the same for me," Lena said, understandingly.

"Tell me about it?" Olivia gently cracked the door, hoping Lena would finally share that part of her past. It was something they both needed—to share the parts that had been so long-hidden.

Dark eyes focused on the fringe at the edge of a throw pillow, as finally, she opened up about things she had only ever told Bianca. "The way Michael conditioned me, I felt as though there was nothing innately good about me. I was nothing, Olivia. Nothing but his corporate whore, you know? There to fuck when he wanted an easy piece. And there to fuck other men and women, to do his bidding, whenever he saw fit."

Tears clouded jade eyes filled with empathy, as Olivia nodded.

"And then I got pregnant, and even though it was his child, I felt like… like I finally had something good in me, you know? I felt whole, for the first time since I met him. And… a huge part of me died when he ripped my baby from my body." Even after all these years, Lena had to force herself not to break down at the memory of her unborn child. "Mama knew the same thing would happen to you, if he ever found out you were carrying a Cambias heir. So, with Alex dead, the safest thing to do was to help you hide your son."

Olivia reached out, gently touching Lena's hand. "I'm so sorry for all your pain, Lena," she said, empathetically. "I wish I had known back then… You wouldn't have felt so alone."

"I couldn't bear to tell anyone, Olivia. I felt guilty, and… so, so ashamed," Lena quietly shared.

"But… you didn't do anything wrong," Olivia reasoned, supportively.

"I know that now. But back then…" Lena shook her head and shrugged, almost helplessly.

Olivia nodded. She understood.

"I only ever told Mama because I developed an infection afterward, and she had to take me to hospital." Lena swallowed hard. "Michael's so-called 'doctor' wasn't much of a stickler for antiseptic, and knowing what I know now…" She sighed. She couldn't go to that place. Not now. This was about Olivia, and there would be plenty of time for other truths later. "I'm just… I'm glad Mama stepped in to help you."

As if she were sensing the disquiet in her Mama's voice, Alexandria, who had been playing quietly in the floor between them, glanced up at Lena. Quickly, she found her purchase, ambling over to her, allowing her Mama to pick her up.

Lena kissed the baby's cheek. "Kocham cię, Little Bear," she murmured against the baby's ear, telling her how much she loved her as she hugged her close.

Olivia hadn't missed the hesitation in Lena's voice in her earlier comment. Nor had she missed the expression on her face as she hugged the child in her arms. She knew there was far more to the story; but she trusted that it would all be shared in time. Lena was a lot like her in that way—she talked when the time was right—and thus, Olivia moved on to other things that needed to be discussed. "How long have you known about my son?"

"Just since the other day, after I called to tell you Zach wanted to see you," Lena answered. "Mama warned me it was a bad idea, and when I pressed her about her reasoning, she decided it was best that we get all the secrets on the table."

"She didn't tell Alex, did she?" Olivia sounded panicked.

Lena shook her head. "That's yours to tell," she asserted, "and I… I think you should know everything before you make your decision."

"What else is there to know?" Wariness was setting in.

"A lot, actually," Lena replied. Alexandria grew restless, and Lena set her back down on the floor. Leaning forward, she clasped her hands in front of her. "But before I get into all of that, I need to apologize to you."

"For what?" Olivia was clueless.

"If I had known about your son, about what you'd been through, I wouldn't have been so flippant when I told you Alex was alive," Lena explained. "I'm so sorry for that. I would never want to hurt you."

"How could you have known, Lena?" Olivia attempted to reason. "I kept the truth from you, and I asked your mother to do the same."

"I know you don't hold it against me, but I still want you to know that I'm sorry." Lena's voice was soft and sincere.

Olivia offered her a slight smile. "It's forgotten, okay?"

Lena nodded her head. "Thank you." She sighed heavily then, ready to dive into the deep end. But before she could, there was a knock at the door. She offered her a rueful smile. "Excuse me," she begged pardon, "I'll be right back."

Opening the door, she found Zach on the other side. He was early. Really early. But still, she was happy to see him. She smiled up at him, welcoming him with open arms; even as Olivia literally froze in her seat at first sight of him.

He looked relaxed; comfortable in his casual jeans, Red Wings jersey, and sneakers. A touch of gray teased at his temples, where it peeked out from beneath his Red Wings cap. His hair was just a bit shorter than she remembered, but that didn't stop the ends from showing their natural curl. And he still sported that scruffy five o'clock shadow, even in the morning. Her chest ached, and she felt the sting of unshed tears gathering behind her eyes as she watched him.

He greeted Lena with a warm hug and a kiss to the cheek, as he stepped inside. "Thanks for allowing the visit," he said, with gruff sincerity. His voice was low, but distinguishable enough that Alexandria heard him. Immediately, she began toddling in his direction; that partially-toothless grin on her face.

"It was Olivia's call," Lena acknowledged.

"Still, y'know—" His voice was husky, as he shrugged a bit sheepishly. After he resurfaced as Zach Slater, Lena told Alex how hard Olivia had taken his death—how she left school, simply disappearing for months. And how completely different she was—cold, hard, sullen—upon her return. He knew he didn't deserve to be pardoned for what he had done, and Olivia had had every right to refuse his visit. She owed him nothing. He owed her… more than he even realized. And he was thankful that she had agreed to see him.

Jordan, who had also heard his voice, sailed into the room, as if floating on air. "Daddy! Daddy!" she squealed, excitedly, as she scurried toward him, arms raised.

Never one to be left out, Alex dropped to her knees, launching into a crawl—it was faster than walking. "DaDa-DaDa!" she babbled, hands and knees slapping against the hardwood floor, as she made a beeline for him, as well.

Stunned into silence by what she had just heard, Olivia's mouth dropped wide open, as her heart lurched in her chest.

TBC...


	37. Chapter 9 Past & Present Collide Part IX

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, and Gregg are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena and Paulina Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Alexander Cambias, Jr., Zach and Kendall Slater, Adam Chandler, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

My "official" moving day begins in just a few brief hours, so I thought I'd drop the new update off for your enjoyment while I'm busy arguing with my nephews, and lugging around large pieces of furniture that have nowhere to go at the moment. LOL Seems my oldest nephew, who was _supposed_ to be placing his furniture into storage until he buys a house, has failed to do so, and now there's nowhere to put any of my things. Including my bed. Needless to say, Aunt Kim is a little perturbed at the moment. But, I digress…

This chapter weaves back and forth between the past and the present, as Olivia's past and present begin their collision course. Additionally, there is an occasion where there is, in essence, a transitory flashback within a flashback. As such, I have included dates, times, and locations in an attempt to organize the flow of the scenes, and hopefully, avoid confusion. If ever there is a section that doesn't make sense, please don't hesitate to ask.

Rating: Chapter 9.9 is rated PG, I suppose.

One final, but very important note: Happy Veteran's Day to any of you who have served in our Armed Forces. Thank you for your dedication and service. It is because of you that we live in a country where, among many other, arguably more important freedoms, we are free to read and write stories such as this, without fear of retribution from the government. We may not have the legal right to marry at the Federal Level (yet), but we are afforded many a freedom that LGBT individuals in other parts of the world are denied on a daily basis. For that, and so many other reasons, I am profoundly grateful.

That being said, I hope you all enjoy the update…

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.8 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—9:00 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Excited to see Zach, the girls squealed in unison, as they bounced up and down in front of him; Alexandria still on her knees.

Grinning proudly at them, he stooped down, tousling two heads full of dark, unruly curls.

Standing there, stock still, Olivia watched as this man, this larger-than-life man whom she had once loved, lifted the two little girls in his arms. "How are my girls today?" he asked, lightheartedly. His dark eyes flickered with sheer adoration as he gazed at the two of them.

Beaming, Jordan said, "We're great, Daddy! But we missed sure missed you." She hugged his neck tightly. They hadn't seen him since their birthday celebration the previous weekend—a rather unusual occurrence, given that he, Kendall, and the boys lived just down the road from them in Pine Valley.

Though reluctant to acknowledge the truth, Olivia's brain began completing the puzzle. Her heart raced, pounding in her ears, as the image of another picture from the mantle crossed her mind. It was transitory, but the message was undeniable—Zach, crouched down, with Jordan to his right, Erick to his left, Ian on his left knee, and a newborn Alexandria cradled in the crook of his right arm.

It seemed so obvious now, that she didn't know why she hadn't seen it before: Those coal black eyes, and angular jaw lines, the dark curly hair—the girls looked exactly like him; exactly like his sons! Jordan made sense to her, of course. She knew the truth about the child's parentage. Truth was, though it had been plain as day every time she looked at Alexandria's sweet little face; she just hadn't wanted to see it. She hadn't wanted to know that Lena was raising a child that belonged to Alex, and would soon be raising another. The truth threatened to overwhelm her.

"Well, I missed you too, Princess," he said, affectionately. He kissed both their cheeks. "Are you girls having fun on your vacation?"

"Yup," Jordan said, with a resolute nod of her head, as Alexandria babbled a response that was something akin to parroting her sister. "We've been playing with our new friend, Emma. She's Auntie Olivia's little girl."

The mention of Olivia's name made his breath catch just a little. "Oh, yeah?" He sounded amused; covering his reaction well, as his eyes met Olivia's over Jordan's right shoulder. They were the same sparkling jade he remembered so well. And then, in an instant, they were different: dark, clouded, conflicted.

Olivia's heart pounded in her chest, as his gaze fell into hers. It was hauntingly familiar, yet somehow, foreign; like déjà vu, without the protective precept of illusion. She couldn't move. She couldn't breathe. There he was, alive and well, standing mere feet away from her, after all those years. Her thoughts were a twisted amalgam of anger and relief that reflected in the darkening jade of her eyes, as her entire body went taut with tension.

Natalia entered the room on the heels of Zach's filler question, to find Olivia standing there motionless, staring at him. She could see the tension rippling in Olivia's shoulders and upper back, and swiftly moved to her side. Her arms instinctively encircled Olivia, pulling her close.

"Yeah, Daddy, Emma's the coolest!" Jordan exclaimed. "We played with my Barbie Dolls, and the dollhouse you made me for my birthday. And we even rode the Flying Horses, and caught two brass rings each!"

_Daddy? _ Flummoxed, Natalia gulped, as her thoughts began to race. Bianca had been raped by a man from Lena's past. And Alex fit that description; that was certain. But beyond that, nothing made sense at all. Why would Bianca's sister marry the man? And even if that could somehow be explained away, why would Lena willingly welcome him into their home after all he had done to them? And why on earth would she allow him contact with their children? It made her sick just thinking about it. Despite Olivia's apparent pardon of Jeffrey's actions, Natalia knew she would struggle with welcoming him into their home again, after learning what he had done to the woman she loved. And she didn't know if she would ever feel comfortable allowing him around Emma or the baby. The entire situation with Zach baffled her. There had to be a rational explanation, she reasoned. There just simply had to be.

Zach broke from Olivia's insistent gaze, loving eyes falling on the chattering little girl in his arms. "That's wonderful, Princess," he said, fondly. His smile was genuine. "I'm glad you made a new friend."

"Me too," Jordan declared.

Chuckling, he asked, "Wanna do Daddy a really special favor?"

"Sure!" The sparkle in those innocent brown eyes told Natalia that the little girl absolutely adored this man. She wondered again, at the truth of this situation.

He glanced at Olivia again; and then stooped down, setting Jordan and Alexandria on their feet. "Would you mind taking Alex to play with Emma for a while?" he asked, kindly. "I really need to talk with Auntie Olivia right now," he explained. "But I'll be here all day, and we can play together later, okay?"

"Okay," Jordan chirped. "Come on, Lexie," she said, taking the baby's hand into her own. "Let's go find Emma."

Alex began to wage a protest, but the mention of Emma's name brought both a cheesy grin and eager acquiescence, and she willingly toddled along behind her big sister.

"Well, that was easy," Zach chuckled. He knew few things were with his youngest child, and he celebrated the small victories. "She must be really enamored with Emma."

"And that's the only reason it was easy." Bianca was laughing as she scurried into the room. Heading straight for Zach, she went willingly into his embrace, accepting a warm hug and an affectionate kiss on the cheek. "Welcome back," she said, warmly. "How are Kendall and the boys?"

"They're uh, they're good, thanks." In his usual manner, he gave away nothing more than what was asked.

"Oh, well, you should have brought them with you," Bianca chattered, as she led him into the room.

Shoving his hands in his pockets, he glanced at Olivia, who stiffened under his gaze.

Instinctively, Natalia's right hand swept lightly across Olivia's upper back; soothing her.

"I think that, uh, that would've been a lot to handle," he said, gruffly.

The tension in the room was dense, palpable—not even a razor-sharp knife could have cut through it. Bianca noted the unspoken interaction between Zach and Olivia—he was anxious, apologetic; she was a tightening ball of tension and inner conflict.

"Coffee?" Bianca offered, hoping to ease the friction in the air. Too bad it was too early for a stiff drink.

"Please," Zach and Olivia replied in desperate unison.

A silent exchange between Lena and Bianca found them exiting to the kitchen together. Natalia shifted, as if she was considering leaving as well—this was between Zach and Olivia. But Olivia tightened her grasp; pulling Natalia impossibly closer. It was all the encouragement Natalia needed to stand boldly by Olivia's side.

Stepping closer, Zach finally allowed himself permission to take all of Olivia in. Slowly, his soft dark eyes caressed her form from head to toe; appreciatively, not salaciously. The years had been a faithful friend to her—she was even more beautiful than he remembered. And when his eyes fell into hers again, he didn't hesitate in telling her so. "You're stunning, Olivia." His voice was a husky caress. "Even more so than I remembered."

Olivia said nothing in response, as her insides quaked with the rising tide of tension. And then she was swept away by a swirl of emotions, tumbling headlong into the abyss of confusion.

Beneath the staggering weight of her silence, he looked like a nervous teenage boy, as his hands burrowed deeper into his pockets.

She was angry beyond words, for what he had cost her. Yet, she again acknowledged that she understood his actions. And in that moment, as she stood there, looking at him, she felt the weight of her anger lift; replaced by an overwhelming sense of compassion—one that she never realized she could experience. One that she didn't quite understand.

Sensing the shift in Olivia's emotions, Natalia gave her a gentle, reassuring squeeze. It was both permission and encouragement to engage with him.

A brief glance at Natalia was accompanied by a whispered, "Thank you." And then Olivia stepped from Natalia's embrace, moving toward him. "It's so good to see you, Alex," she said, softly, as she allowed him to embrace her.

Breathing a sigh of relief, their eyes met again, as his hand fell to her cheek. "There aren't enough words to tell you how sorry I am, Olivia." His tone was laden with remorse. "I didn't want to leave you. I did it for your own—"

"You're right, Alex. There aren't enough words." Olivia cut him off brusquely; but she sounded more resigned than angry. "But you're alive. And you're here." A hint of a smile tickled the corners of her mouth. "I think I can stomach the inadequacy."

It was so like her to sidestep emotions with humor. At least some things never changed. He laughed softly. God, he had missed her wry sarcasm.

And then she was smiling up at him through tearstained eyes, as she reached her hand behind her, looking for Natalia.

Accepting Olivia's hand, Natalia gladly joined her.

Wrapping a possessive arm around Natalia's waist, Olivia began introductions. "This is my partner, Natalia Rivera," she said to him, with a proud smile on her face. "Natalia, this is Alex Cambias."

"Zach Slater," he corrected politely, as he extended his right hand to Natalia. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Natalia."

"Likewise, Zach," Natalia replied, somewhat forcing a smile. She was wary of him; yet… somehow, not. She couldn't explain it, except to say that her head and her gut instincts were in total conflict, and her instincts were winning the scrimmage.

He smiled at her, and reflexively, she relaxed under the warmth of his gaze. There was something uniquely compelling about this man; the way he moved, and his innate ability to put others at ease. She indulged her curiosity then, taking in the essence of him—his poise, his demeanor, his rugged good looks. It was no wonder Olivia had been so attracted to him. Recognizing that didn't make her jealous, it simply helped her understand the depth of Olivia's loss. And she found that she was sorry too, that the two of them had lost out on so much; especially their son.

But there was still that lingering question about Jordan…

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… The Beacon, Springfield—8:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Staggering backward, Jen fell hard against the edge of the desk. Her heart was racing, and coherent thought was a challenge. The tension in the room felt thick, oppressive, as it pressed in around her from all sides.

"What is it?" Tracy asked, her own heart pounding, as she closed the office door behind her. She prayed her worst fears weren't about to be realized; but nothing else made sense.

Staring blankly at the papers in her hands, Jen's entire body shook, as she tried to speak. "It's uh, it's… P-Preston," she said, her voice trembling. "He's, um… he's trying to take…" she swallowed hard around the lump in her throat, choking out the remainder of her truth, "our boys."

"What?" Tracy leaned against the door, seeking stability. Her mind felt numb, as she struggled to process what Jen had just said.

Jen's tongue felt like sandpaper, as she tried to form more words. "He, uh… he's petitioning for full custody," she gulped. "Alleging that I—I'm an unfit mother."

Never one to be at a loss for words, Tracy was uncharacteristically stunned into silence. Just the thought of someone alleging that Jen was an unfit mother angered her beyond words. And the threat of losing their boys was crushing. Inside, she was a mess. Her heart was pounding, and her palms began to sweat, as her mind raced through a thousand disjointed scenarios. She wanted to scream. She wanted to cry. But she had to be strong, for Jen, and for their boys. And in that moment, all she could do was take Jen into her arms; crushing the offending document between their bodies.

And then Jen was clinging to her, shaking, crying, and somehow, Tracy found her voice, her strength. Whispering softly against Jen's ear, she made promises that everything would be all right—that nothing Preston could do would ever touch them or their boys. She hoped her words were more convincing to Jen than they were to her own ears. Preston Morgan was a force—he took whatever he damned well wanted. And now, what he wanted was their boys. He would get them, over her dead body, Tracy silently vowed, as she pulled Jen impossibly closer.

When finally, Jen calmed down, Tracy led her to her desk chair, settling her. Crouching down beside her, she took Jen's hands into her own. "We need an attorney," she said, doing her best to keep a clear head. "Do any of Jake's former colleagues specialize in Family Law?"

"I don't think so," Jen said, wearily. "It's a criminal defense firm."

Gently, Tracy wiped tears from Jen's face with the pads of her thumbs. "Then we need to find the best," she declared. "Olivia has connections. Maybe she can recommend someone."

Sniffling, Jen nodded. "Will you call her?"

"Of course I will, Honey," Tracy said, softly, as she brushed her hand down Jen's back in a soothing motion. "And I think you should come with me when I go to the farmhouse this afternoon. You need the time away, and we need to be together right now. I'll get Gregg to cover for you."

Again, Jen numbly nodded her acquiescence. "Thank you." Her voice was trembling.

Gently, Tracy cupped Jen's face. She knew her partner was talking about far more than just a phone call to Olivia, or getting Gregg to pinch-hit for the afternoon. "I would do anything for you," she said, softly. "I love you." The declaration was followed by a tender kiss, and then she pulled Jen into her arms again, simply holding her.

Despite the fact that they were both completely numb, they already knew they were in for a long, hard battle—Preston Morgan never backed down from anything, especially a fight over something he wanted. What he didn't count on, though, was the fact that Tracy Jackson didn't back down either. The family she and Jen had created together was a testament to that, and she had no intention of losing them. Not now. Not ever.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—9:45 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

The initial tension had waned, and everyone gathered in the family room for coffee and casual conversation. There was so much that needed to be said; explanations and apologies to be offered and accepted. Olivia and Zach both acknowledged that. But for the moment, small-talk was their saving grace. Especially Olivia's—Zach hadn't a clue what truly lay ahead.

They talked about the Beacon, and Olivia's plans for expansion. She shared tidbits of information about properties she had recently acquired in Chicago, Indianapolis, and St. Louis, indicating that she thought the Chicago property would be the first to open.

Not unexpectedly, Zach heard himself offering financial backing if she needed or wanted it. No strings attached. He was a shrewd businessman, who was well-aware of Beacon Enterprises, and he knew it was a damned good business move.

Olivia thanked him sincerely, and indicated that she might be in touch. Business was business, and when a man of Zach Slater's standing offered financial backing, one didn't just arbitrarily turn it down.

And then the conversation turned to the series of massive tornadoes that had all but leveled Pine Valley the previous October. They talked about the emotional toll it had taken on the residents, especially those who had lost loved ones. Olivia and Natalia expressed their gratitude that the Montgomery-Kundera/Kane/Slater/Cambias family had been spared such enormous grief. And though Zach's financial losses were immense—lost revenues due to structural damage to his casinos, he couldn't have agreed more—the safety of his family was far more precious than money or any material possession to him.

He talked of plans to renovate, and Olivia said she could recommend a good architect if he was still in the market—the woman had done wonders for her on a personal project she had underway in Chicago. The comment earned her a curious look from Natalia, who knew nothing of a second project in the Windy City. Olivia offered her a teasing grin, kissed her cheek, and told her she didn't always need to know everything—at least not yet.

And then they joked about Lena's finely-honed penchant for corporate raiding.

"So who's on the radar now?" Olivia's tone was light, teasing. She needed a few moments of levity to get her through the emotions that simmered beneath the surface, threatening to erupt.

"Chandler Enterprises is ripe for the picking," Lena announced. "Adam and that band of bumbling idiots he calls a Board have run it into the ground."

"Sweet target!" Olivia exclaimed; a congratulatory lilt to her tone.

"I know… we could pick it up for a song," Lena grinned; enjoying the illusion of being back in the game. But illusion was all that it was or would ever be. She was far too happy to ever take that type of risk again.

Zach scraped his fingernails across the scruff on his face. "That's not a half-bad idea, Lena," he declared, contemplatively.

She simply laughed and brushed him off. "Between the family and keeping the business going, I have enough on my plate already," she said, passively. "Besides, my days as a corporate raider are long past."

"That's kind of a shame," he said, only half joking.

"Yes, well, you know that Bianca and our girls are my first priority," Lena reminded.

"They're my first priority, too, y'know—Along with Kendall and the boys," Zach insisted. His point was clear. "Everything I've done has been for their protection."

"A fact that is never far from my awareness, Mr. Slater," Lena readily acknowledged. The use of his alias sent a deliberate message, and there was fondness in her tone, as she said it. She gently squeezed a broad shoulder as she walked by, and he responded with an affectionate grunt.

A lull in the conversation was unexpectedly filled by Jordan when she bounced into the room like Tigger, with Emma close on her tail. "Is it playtime yet, Daddy?" Her dark eyes were bright with expectancy.

Growling playfully, he reached out, capturing her easily. "Come 'ere, you," he said, pulling her into his lap.

She squealed with delight when he tickled her.

"It's not quite time yet. I still have some grown-up stuff to do," he answered. "But maybe later, we can go for ice cream—just you 'n me. What do you say?"

"Can Emma come too?" Jordan asked, excitedly. She reached for Emma's hand. Solidarity.

Zach glanced at Olivia, obtaining unspoken approval. "If it's okay with her Moms," he agreed, with a caveat.

"Can I, Mommy? Can I, can I—please?" Emma entreated. She bounced up and down, awaiting approval.

Olivia nodded. "That sounds like fun, Jellybean," she said, giving her consent.

"Yay!" Emma and Jordan squealed in unison.

Little fingers were grasping Zach's cheeks, as Jordan kneeled in his lap. "I love your scruffy face, Daddy," she announced; drawing a grin from him. "Does your Daddy have a scruffy face, Emma?" she asked, innocently.

Emma shrugged. "I haven't seen my Daddy in a long time," she said, sadly. Phillip had taken Natalia's advice, and hadn't pushed for rights to see Emma since his return. It was difficult for him, because he missed her; but he knew Olivia well enough to know that pushing her or making demands would only make her more wary of him.

The expression on her daughter's face sent a pang of guilt through Olivia for having kept Phillip at bay. But given her continued distrust of him, her regret was transient. Sensing her disquiet, Natalia brushed her hand along Olivia's upper back, comfortingly. Olivia responded with a wobbly smile, and leaned into Natalia's embrace. Sometimes words just simply weren't necessary.

The corners of Jordan's mouth drooped into a pout. "I'm sorry," she said, sincerely. She reached for Emma's hand again, pulling her closer. "You can share mine if you want. He's the greatest," she declared, proudly. And then she began to ramble, the way she often did when she was excited. "You haven't met my little brothers yet. I have two of them, and they're really fun, aren't they, Daddy?" She didn't wait for a response. "And he has enough love for all of us. I know, 'cause he told me," she said, matter-of-factly. "So I know he has enough love for you, too, Emma. Don't you, Daddy?"

Amused by her chatter, he grinned. "Yes, your brothers are fun," he said, answering her first question. And then his eyes fell on Emma, who looked so much like her mother, it made his heart melt just looking at her. He reached out a hand toward her. "And yes, I have plenty of love for Emma, too," he assured.

An uncharacteristically bashful grin crept across Emma's face, as she accepted his hand, climbing into his lap next to Jordan. And then Jordan was chattering again, telling Emma that Zach couldn't ever be her 'real' Daddy because, "You only get one real Daddy," but they could pretend if that would help Emma not be so sad.

Emma responded by saying that she missed her real Daddy a lot, but that she had loved having Bill as her Daddy when she was little. And Uncle Buzz was pretty cool, too, she admitted. Uncle Frank, not so much, she expressed with a grimace. Finally, she said she thought sharing Jordan's Daddy sounded really great. But she warned that her Mommy and Natalia had promised to only go on grown-up dates with each other, no more Uncle Frank, and no more anyone else, so Jordan's Daddy would just have to find someone else to date.

The adults in the room chuckled, even as they felt bewildered by the depth of the conversation between the two children. They used childlike language, but the concepts and emotions were far beyond their tender years. Lena felt proud of Jordan, for the display of empathy she had shown toward Emma. And conversely, Olivia felt saddened by the endless series of losses she had caused in Emma's young life. It was a miracle the child turned out normal, she silently chastised. And in that same moment, she swore that no matter what she had to do, Emma would never lose Natalia.

Jordan smiled triumphantly, and then she was talking animatedly about her baby brothers. She prattled on about how silly they were, and how Ian and Lexie always fought over the toy cars, and how they liked to play in the dirt, but that made Aunt Kendall crazy because she didn't like messes.

That led to the explanation that her brothers didn't live with her and Lexie and Mama and Mommy, but with Daddy and Aunt Kendall, because she was their Mommy.

And then she chattered about how Erick loved to give hugs, but Ian didn't, so she liked Erick best. "But I'm not 'aposed to say that out loud," she attempted to whisper clandestinely. But her voice was loud enough for everyone to hear.

Natalia leaned over toward Lena. "She seems to have learned to tell secrets the same place Emma did," she said, humorously. The comment drew a soft laugh from Lena.

Bianca, who had gone in search of Alexandria when Emma and Jordan entered the room, returned with the baby on her hip. "Somebody just can't seem to stay out of trouble," she said, with a lighthearted lilt to her voice, as she deposited her wayward daughter in her father's lap with older girls.

Zach laughed knowingly, as he accepted the baby from her hands. "What was it this time?"

"She was emptying our nightstand drawer when I found her," Bianca answered, issuing a pointed glare at her wife. "I don't even know how she managed to get to the other end of the house that fast, let alone already have the drawer almost emptied," she muttered.

Lena just laughed. She knew exactly what their youngest had gotten into, and she was thankful it hadn't been Jordan—that would have required some creative explanation. Amused, Bianca was chuckling and mumbling something about the child being out of control.

"She's one!" Lena was laughing as she pointed out the obvious.

"Yeah. And someday she'll be a teenager," Bianca countered, "and I'd rather have her under control before that happens."

"Sweetheart, you worry too much," Lena said, lightly.

The comment earned her that look from her wife. "This, from the woman with the endless stack of books about marriage and raising children?" Bianca teased; amusement in her tone. Lena was known for reading every marriage and parenting guide she could get her hands on, including Bianca's textbooks from her series of classes on marriage and family.

"Bookworm." The accusation was muttered under Olivia's breath.

Natalia elbowed Olivia, and Bianca laughed.

Lena grinned at the teasing from the two of them. "It's working, isn't it? We're solid. Our girls are healthy and happy."

Bianca pulled Lena close, smiling up at her, as Lena's arms fell around her. "It's working perfectly, Babe," she said with gentle conviction. "In fact," she said with a playful lilt to her voice, tipping up on her toes, "I think this much happy should be illegal." She pressed a light kiss to Lena's lips, sealing her declaration.

Smiling against Bianca's lips, Lena murmured her agreement. "Well, lock me up, then, because I only intend for us to grow happier."

"The two of you are kinda sickening," Olivia said, drolly. "You know that—right?"

"You and Natalia are rather sickening, yourselves, Spencer, so I wouldn't talk," Lena teased.

Playfully, Bianca peeked around Lena's shoulder, meeting Olivia's gaze. "Sickeningly happy is a great place to be, Olivia," she declared. "Don't take it for granted for a moment."

Glancing at Natalia, an appreciative smile played on Olivia's lips, as she wrapped her arm around the woman she loved. Remembering all that Lena and Bianca had been through made her all the more appreciative of the life she and Natalia shared. "Believe me, I don't. Not for a moment," she said, almost breathily. Suddenly feeling emotional, she pulled Natalia closer.

Zach caught Olivia's attention then. He was on the floor with all three girls, tickling and teasing them. Emma was laughing like Olivia hadn't seen her laugh in a long time, while Alexandria squealed and Jordan giggled at the way her Daddy was teasing her new friend. They looked as though they weighed nothing, as he grabbed them, one-by-one, turning them upside down and shaking them playfully. Then he would set them loose, and they would run around him, begging to be grabbed again, with their feigned attempts at escape. Even Alexandria joined in as best she could on her still-unsteady feet.

The rougher he played, the louder they squealed. And the longer Olivia watched him, listening to Alexandria and Jordan calling him "Daddy," the more emotional she became. Before she even realized what was happening, she was running from the room, in tears.

Natalia was immediately on her feet, and Zach glanced up at her with a look of concern on his face. "What just happened?"

Lena and Bianca looked on in concern.

Biting her bottom lip, Natalia shook her head back and forth. "I'll, um… I'll be right back," she said in a disquieted tone. And then she rushed from the room in search of Olivia.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—10:45 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

As expected, Natalia found Olivia down on the beach. She looked rather statuesque, sitting barefooted on a large rock, legs bent with her arms wrapped around her knees. As she stared out across the water, she was thankful for the refuge of sand and surf—the rhythmic pounding of the waves had always soothed her as a child. She was hopeful that it would do the same for her now, as she contemplated her current reality.

It was one thing to wrap her head around the fact that Alex was alive. That had taken a while to sink in. And it was another thing to deal with the fact that he had other children. That knowledge hurt, but it was manageable. That some of them were with Lena had come as a complete shock, a crushing blow. And watching him with the girls, Emma included, listening to him talk about his boys; it was all just too much, too soon.

It seemed the passage of time hadn't changed much—the roar of the ocean still felt numbing to her. But not in the way that it once had. Dropping her head into her hands, the tears began anew. What she really needed was Natalia.

Natalia could see the tension rippling in Olivia's neck, shoulders and upper back; her body shaking. Approaching her gingerly, she reached out, gently brushing a hand along Olivia's upper back.

The touch didn't startle Olivia—she felt Natalia's presence before contact was even made. "This is so hard, Natalia," she managed to say, between a gasps for air.

"I know it is, Honey," Natalia quietly empathized. Sitting down next to her on the rock, she wrapped her arms around Olivia, pulling her close.

"I'm glad you're here," Olivia murmured against Natalia's shoulder, as she burrowed into her neck. "I need you so much."

"Of course I'm here," Natalia said, reassuringly. Her fingers tangled in soft chestnut. "I'll always be with you when you need me."

Finding respite in the security of Natalia's promise, Olivia gave in to the wave of emotions, breaking down into gut-wrenching sobs. And Natalia simply held her, soothing her with whispered words, and gentle caresses, and light kisses against chestnut locks.

"It's hard, huh?" Natalia said, knowingly, after the intensity of Olivia's emotions began to wane. Her voice was soft, full of compassion, as her fingers caressed the nape of Olivia's neck. "Hearing him talk about his little boys? Watching him with Emma, seeing him with his girls?" She was still really confused about that, but it was a topic for another time. "He should have had those moments with your little boy. You both should. It makes you wonder what might have been, doesn't it?"

Olivia knew the questions were rhetorical. They were just Natalia's way of letting her know she understood. Still, she pondered the questions for a good, long while. Then finally, jade eyes, dulled like watercolors diluted by too many tears, peered up into compassionate mahogany pools. "I can't help but wonder what might have been," she quietly confessed. "But I wouldn't change what is. I wanted that baby, Natalia. I wanted my son, more than anything back then. But having him then, would mean giving up what I have now—you and Emma. And I want the life I have with you, more. So yes, it hurts. It hurts like hell. But knowing what I know now, I wouldn't change it, even if I could."

Gently, Natalia wiped tears from Olivia's face with the tips of her fingers. "I can't tell you how happy it makes me to hear you say that." The true depth of that happiness was evident in her tone. "But you need to make peace with what was, so you can be free to fully embrace what is," she wisely tutored, in a statement that was heavy with implication. She had a fleeting thought that she needed to take her own advice.

"I know," Olivia nodded, as she quietly agreed. Her fear of abandonment was something that had escalated through the years, as time and again, the people she loved had left her. She knew in her heart that the origins lay in losing her father at such a young age, but that losing Alex and their son the way she had all those years ago had done more damage than he would ever know. But she also knew that she bore the responsibility for much of her own subsequent pain, because she had long ago learned to sabotage her own happiness to avoid the chance of ever feeling that depth of pain again. "Will you help me?"

Delivered on a shaky breath, the question sounded more like a plea, and immediately Natalia responded by taking Olivia's face in her hands. "Of course I'll help you. Whatever you need," she vowed. Her thumbs caressed tear-streaked cheeks. "I love you, Olivia, and there's nothing I wouldn't do for you."

Offering a teary-eyed, wobbly smile, Olivia admitted, "I really needed to hear that right now." She sounded beyond relieved, and Natalia felt taut muscles finally begin to relax.

Leaning closer, Natalia brush her lips against Olivia's in slow, tender kiss.

Smiling into the kiss, Olivia whispered, "I love you, Natalia."

Natalia responded with another light kiss, and then pulled Olivia close again.

Releasing a heavy sigh then, Olivia shook her head against Natalia's shoulder. "God, I feel like such an ass. I shouldn't have run out that that," she said, chastising herself.

"Hey—" Gentle fingers under Olivia's chin guided their gazes into alignment. "You did what you needed to do for you, and there's nothing wrong with that. You taught me that," she reminded.

Olivia couldn't help but smile. "Yes, I did, didn't I?" She sounded rather proud of herself. "It's good to know you actually listen to me on occasion," she said, teasingly.

"I always listen to you," Natalia replied with sincerity. "You're the one who doesn't listen." The accusation was punctuated with a playful bump of her shoulder against Olivia's.

"Me?" Olivia cocked an eyebrow.

Natalia chuckled. "Yes, you," she countered.

"Oh, puhleease." Denial was evident in Olivia's dismissive tone. "I always listen to you."

Natalia barked out a laugh. "Yeah, right," she challenged. "You definitely have selective hearing. And don't even bother trying to deny it," she playfully insisted.

Olivia feigned momentary offense, and then grinned in response.

Natalia's fingertips fell against Olivia's cheek. "I don't mind though," she said, her tone turning serious again, "as long as you promise to always hear me when I tell you how much I love you."

"That's a promise I'll gladly make," Olivia whispered, "As long as you promise me the same."

"It's a deal," Natalia quietly agreed. She sealed their deal with a kiss, and then wrapped her arms around Olivia, pulling her impossibly closer. And then, with Olivia's head resting on Natalia's shoulder, they sat together in comfortable silence, watching the waves roll ashore.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—11:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

When Olivia was finally ready to face Zach again, Natalia offered her a few final words of encouragement, hugged her, and then went inside to get him. Nervously, Olivia paced the sand, preparing for the conversation she would have given anything to avoid. And as she did, her past came flooding back, her thoughts drifting back to that conversation with Natalia, in her penthouse suite, two months prior…

_Wednesday, February 18, 2009… Olivia's Penthouse Suite, the Beacon_

Slowly, Olivia's thoughts returned from the day she, Marissa, and Paulina drew up the plan to protect her son, to Natalia, who was gently asking again, "Why couldn't you keep him, Honey?" as she tenderly stroked Olivia's hair.

"The baby, um… he was…" Olivia swallowed hard, searching for the best way to explain, without betraying the confidence of people she loved. "He was in danger, because of Alex's younger brother, Michael."

Natalia offered an inquiring expression. "In danger, how?"

"Michael is a sick bastard, Natalia, and he did some unbelievably vile things, the very least of which was being responsible for the accident that killed Alex."

Flabbergasted, Natalia wondered aloud, "What kind of man would want to kill his own brother?"

Olivia released a sardonic laugh. "A man who has no soul," she answered bluntly. "I'm telling you, even Alan and Phillip at their very worst, have nothing on Michael Cambias. He's a soulless monster, Natalia," she extrapolated. "A rapist and a baby killer—and those are his _good_ qualities."

Shocked, Natalia gasped. The iciness in Olivia's voice told her to be extremely wary of this faceless creature, and she was afraid to know the fullness of the truth. But she had to ask one question. "Olivia, did he—"

Natalia's voice was thick with concern, and Olivia was quick to assuage it. "No, Sweetheart, no—he never hurt me," she reassured. "But he hurt people that I care about, and he wouldn't have hesitated to kill my son had he known I was pregnant," she said, with absolute certainty.

"But, why?" Natalia couldn't even fathom a heart so cold.

"Power and money," Olivia answered, callously. She sounded as if those trappings sickened her. "He had Alex killed—or at least we thought he did—because he wanted control of the Cambias Empire. It's worth billions, and as the eldest son, Alex was in line to inherit all the power. If Alex had an heir, Michael would lose out again. He wouldn't have hesitated to have my son killed."

"But Alex isn't dead…" Natalia reasoned.

"Yes, but no one knew that then," Olivia reminded. "And no one can know it now…"

"I don't understand." This entire scenario was baffling to Natalia. Like something out of one of those mindless daytime soap operas.

"If Michael were to learn that Alex is alive, he would immediately be a target again," Olivia explained. "That man will stop at nothing, to get what he wants."

Natalia nodded. "I think I understand now," she said. "But there's one thing that still doesn't make any sense…"

"What's that?"

"Lena knows what Alex meant to you. She was your friend through all of this. And yet, she was so cavalier about telling you that he was alive," Natalia processed, aloud. "She seems to care about you, so why? It just doesn't make sense."

"No, Natalia. No—" Olivia replied, "Lena didn't do anything wrong, Honey. She doesn't know anything about the baby. I never told her."

"But why?" Now Natalia was really confused.

"Because Lena's own grief was so profound," Olivia answered, honestly. "She was grieving the loss of Alex, who was like a brother to her. He tried to protect her, just like his father did, and she was a mess after he died. And her grief was compounded by another loss—one even greater than Alex," she explained. "But, one that I can't share with you," she said, apology in her voice, "because it's Lena's story to tell." She hoped Natalia would understand.

Natalia squeezed Olivia's hand, as she nodded her acquiescence. "I can respect that. And I respect you for being so protective of the people you love."

As Olivia's thoughts returned to the present, Natalia's words reverberated in her mind. It felt good, knowing how much Natalia respected her—and not just because she demanded it, like she did with her employees, but because Natalia truly approved of her choices. That kind of respect felt different. It made Olivia want to be a better person. That's what Natalia did for her—she made Olivia want to be better, made her want to strive for more. And then she heard Natalia's voice, telling her she needed make peace with her past, so that they could move forward together. And in that moment, Olivia purposed to face her past and deal with it, no matter how painful it might be, because Natalia and their family were all that mattered to her now.

"Natalia said you wanted to see me." Startled from her ruminations by the sound of Zach's voice, Olivia turned slowly toward him.

The past and present were about to collide…

TBC…


	38. Chapter 9 Past & Present Collide Part X

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Marissa Spencer Randall, and Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena and Paulina Kundera, Bianca and Jackson Montgomery, Maggie Stone, Erica Kane, Alexander Cambias, Jr. and Sr., Zach and Kendall Slater, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 9.10 is rated R for coarse language.

Hope you all enjoy the update, and just remember as you read that this is soap opera angst… ;)

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.10 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—11:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

"What did Olivia tell you about Jordan's father?" Bianca asked Natalia, as they sat together on the front porch steps. After talking briefly about how Olivia was doing when Natalia last saw her, they had moved on to other topics—a prudent diversionary tactic on Bianca's part.

With the exception of what Bianca had shared herself, she wasn't certain exactly how much Natalia knew about her past, and the decision she and Lena had made to raise Jordan together. She thought, given the brevity of their previous conversation, and all that was happening around them, a more in-depth discussion was warranted.

Still torn about what she thought was the truth, Natalia treaded lightly. "About Alex," she shook her head, "I mean, Zach?" She should have been accustomed to keeping track of two different names for a man from the past, but ironically, she wasn't.

"Oh, no," Bianca replied, shaking her head, "I mean her biological father."

Surprised by the statement yet, somehow not, Natalia shook her head, indicating that she didn't know anything about this mystery man, other than that he was a man from Lena's past with a grudge against the Kane family. "So Zach isn't…" She breathed an audible sigh of relief. "I mean—I thought… well, Jordan calls him 'Daddy', so I just… I assumed…" She was beyond thankful to learn that her assumption had been wrong. She liked Zach, despite the momentary misgivings—ones that she now realized were based upon faulty assumptions. He reminded her of his father—strong, intelligent, genteel. She was relieved to know he wasn't the monster Bianca had described the afternoon prior.

"Oh, God!" Bianca gasped, when she realized what Natalia must have assumed. So much had happened, so quickly, that the thought had not even crossed her mind; though she realized, in retrospect, that it should have. "No, Natalia, biologically Zach is her uncle," she quickly corrected. "His younger brother is the man who attacked me. Zach never would have hurt me the way Michael did."

The air caught in Natalia's chest. She recognized the familial connection immediately—and it wasn't a pleasant experience. "Michael Cambias is Jordan's father?" She remembered Olivia's words regarding the man. _"He's a soulless monster, Natalia. A rapist and a baby killer—and those are his _good_ qualities."_

Natalia shuddered at the thought, but tried not to sound alarmed. She had known, even then, that Lena and Bianca were the friends Olivia was referencing; but now that the she knew them personally, everything had changed. The full picture was coming into clear view, and she found it profoundly difficult to fathom all that they had endured at the hands of this faceless monster.

"I take it you know who he is?" Bianca surmised.

"I know that he's dangerous," Natalia said, bluntly.

"That's putting it mildly." Bianca's tone was deadly serious. "So you can see why we would rather have her believe Zach is her father," she reasoned aloud.

"Why Zach?" Natalia asked out of curiosity. It seemed rather awkward to her.

"Honestly, it wasn't a conscious decision on our part—at least not at first." Not knowing how Natalia would react, Bianca cautiously edged toward the truth. "I mean, it's not like we felt as though she needed a father, per se. But we did want her to have a strong male figure in her life, like my Uncle Jack was for me. We want that for all of our children."

"How did things come about with Zach, then? What happened?"

"Two things, really," Bianca replied, matter-of-factly. She leaned forward, resting her forearms on her knees. "First and foremost, my sister Kendall." Pausing for a moment, she took a breath as she weighed her words. It wasn't as though the whole world didn't know the truth—her mother's history, and thus, Kendall's truth, had been all over the tabloids. But still, it was a sensitive subject. "She knows what it's like, living with the stigma of being the child of rape," she explained gently.

Natalia's fingers fell to her lips, unsuccessfully stifling a gasp. "Your Mother was…"

"Yes—" Bianca's quiet response came before Natalia even finished her question. "She was only fourteen when it happened, and she gave Kendall away."

Natalia's thoughts immediately went to Olivia and Ava. "I can't even imagine how awful that must have been for them," she said, empathically.

Bianca nodded, solemnly. "It took my Mother decades to work through her pain," she acknowledged. "And as for Kendall, growing up with the knowledge that her birth mother had given her away was hard enough on her. All her life, she felt unworthy, unlovable, because her own mother didn't want her. And then to learn the truth about her parentage, well, that literally devastated her. In her mind, it confirmed what she had spent years believing. It took her a really long time to get past all of that, and finally accept that her value as a person had nothing to do with how she was conceived, or the fact that Mom had given her away."

She paused for a moment, remembering the day she told Kendall she was pregnant with Michael's child. She and Kendall had never been close. They hated one another, in fact. But thanks to a long talk at the Independence Day Celebration that summer, they had agreed to work on their relationship. That happened just days before the rape. And hearing the news of Bianca's pregnancy broke the damn that had been holding Kendall's emotions back for years.

"You know, I told you yesterday that Jordan healed both Lena and me," Bianca finally reflected. "But what I didn't tell you was that she helped to heal Kendall and my Mother, as well. She healed both their hearts and their relationship with one another. Not to mention what her birth did to bring Kendall and me closer."

Natalia's heart ached for these women she didn't even know. "The women in your family are incredibly strong," she declared. "You included."

An affectionate smile graced Bianca's lips. "Thank you," she said, quietly. "Mom and Kendall are two of the strongest women I've ever known," she acknowledged. "And two of the wisest; which is why we agreed with Kendall when she insisted that Jordan never know the truth."

"You're not afraid she'll learn the truth someday?" Natalia wondered.

Bianca was contemplative for a moment before answering. "I don't think I'll ever have a day when I don't fear that," she confessed. Given that she was Erica Kane's daughter, the rape trial had been a public spectacle; and even with his separate sentences for the rape and his corporate crimes being served consecutively rather than concurrently, Michael wouldn't be in prison forever. "But I also don't dwell on it. If I did, I would never have a moment's peace."

Natalia gave an understanding nod. "Like I said, you're an incredibly strong woman, Bianca. I admire that in you."

"I'm no stronger than you, Natalia," Bianca said, sincerely. "A woman's strength is measured by the integrity she shows in facing her greatest challenges. Not in how her challenges measure up against those of another woman."

Pausing for a moment, Natalia considered Bianca's statement. "Not only are you strong, you're wise beyond your years." There was admiration in her tone.

A light blush colored Bianca's cheeks. "Thank you," she said, softly. She thought for a moment, before saying, "The bottom line is we all face challenges, Natalia. And regardless of the nature of the challenge, to the person facing it, more often than not, it feels insurmountable. It shouldn't be a contest about who had it harder. Anyone who finds the strength to overcome such an overwhelming obstacle deserves to be celebrated."

Again, Natalia nodded. "Thank you for that," she said, sincerely. "You made me feel a lot better."

"Then clearly, my work here is finished," Bianca said, teasingly.

Laughing, Natalia said, "Oh, you're not getting off that easy."

"Damn," Bianca grumbled facetiously.

Natalia released another laugh, and turned her attention back to their initial conversation. "What was your other reason?" she asked. "For letting Jordan think that Zach is her father," she clarified.

"Alexandria," Bianca answered, forthrightly.

"What about her?"

"Well, not just her really," Bianca attempted to clarify. "It was about Erick and Ian, too."

Natalia's face wore a curious expression, and Bianca attempted to explain. "Jordan never really paid attention to the fact that the boys had a daddy, and she didn't. But when Alex came along, Lena and I talked at great length about the role we wanted Zach to play in her life; and ultimately, we decided to just stick with the truth. So then Alex had a daddy too, and I think Jordan felt left out. Next thing we knew, she was calling him 'Daddy'."

"And he didn't mind?"

"Zach?" Bianca laughed lightly; almost as if Natalia's question was absurd. "No—he didn't mind at all. In fact, the first time she said it, he got a little teary-eyed." She smiled as she remembered that moment. "He had vowed from the very beginning to be a father to her, to make up for what Michael had done, and he was thrilled that we were willing to let him take on the role."

"Sounds like Jordan is a very blessed little girl." Natalia's softly spoken assertion was filled with emotion.

"She is," Bianca quietly agreed. "He loves her as much as he does Alexandria and the boys. Maybe even more. No one would ever know that she isn't really his, and we're very thankful for that, y'know, because I don't think a child can ever be loved too much." There was an amalgam of fondness and gratitude in her voice as she spoke of Zach, and the affection he held for her eldest daughter.

"I agree," Natalia said, softly. She paused for a moment, thinking through the plethora of information she had received. "So… he's Alexandria's biological father, and the father of the baby Lena is carrying?" She was beginning to put the pieces into place. It felt a little incestuous to her, that Bianca's brother-in-law would father her children. But then again, who was she, the unmarried, pregnant Catholic, to judge? she silently chastised.

"Yes—," Bianca answered, unashamedly.

"How did Kendall deal with that?" Natalia knew it was none of her business, but this entire situation intrigued her. She considered apologizing for all of the questions, but she could tell that Bianca didn't find it intrusive.

"She's okay with it," Bianca answered, candidly. "I mean, she wasn't at first, but Zach made his intentions clear to her from the start. She made the choice to accept his decision when she married him, and she doesn't regret it," she explained.

Natalia nodded, but remained silent.

"I know it seems rather unconventional. Even I find it difficult to wrap my head around sometimes," Bianca admitted. "But we really wanted Jordan to have biological siblings, and Zach was our answer. He was as close as we thought we could get."

Attempting to process the information, Natalia asked, "How does it all work?" She was more than just curious. "I mean, how much weight do his opinions carry when it comes to your girls?"

Clearly, Natalia was searching for some sort of roadmap for where her own life was headed. Bianca understood, and sought to help her. "Legally, we all have equal standing as the girls' parents," she revealed, "but we have boundaries in place, and Zach respects them. He knows that his opinion matters to us, and that we listen to what he has to say; but ultimately, Lena and I make the decisions together."

"And Zach's okay with that?"

"So far, so good," Bianca grinned. "He even laughs at us, and says he's not getting in the middle of things when Lena and I disagree."

"Like with the pony?" Natalia presumed.

"Exactly," Bianca chuckled. "He knows I'm right," she said, with a smug lilt, "but he won't say a word."

Natalia laughed at the feigned hauteur in Bianca's tone; receiving a smile in response. And then she grew quiet, studying the pattern of swirls in the concrete sidewalk, as she contemplated how Frank might respond to not having a say in decisions about the baby. "I hope that Frank will be as open-minded as Zach," she finally said, as she glanced toward Bianca again.

"This is really weighing on your mind, isn't it," Bianca surmised. There was no question in her tone.

"It is." Natalia sighed. "It's just that… with Rafe, all the decisions were mine, you know? I never had to consider what Nicky thought or wanted, because he disappeared before he even knew I was pregnant. And with Emma, it's just so easy, because for the most part, Olivia and I agree on what's best for her."

"But you're concerned that maybe Frank's opinions will conflict with yours and Olivia's when it comes to the baby?" Bianca's tone sounded like both question and statement.

"Yes, I am. I'm very concerned," Natalia admitted.

"Well, like I said before, you need boundaries," Bianca said, wisely. "Talk honestly with Frank, and let him have some input," she recommended. "That way, he won't feel left out. But put them in place and start enforcing them before the baby is even born, so there's never a question about where the lines are drawn."

Nodding, Natalia indicated her agreement. "I take it that's experience talking."

Bianca nodded. "It is, and it worked out really well."

Natalia smiled, and lightly bumped her shoulder against Bianca's. "Thanks for lending your wisdom."

"Anytime," Bianca smiled.

"Care to lend a little more?" Natalia asked, tentatively.

"Sure—" Bianca easily agreed. "What about?"

"Olivia…"

* * *

Standing there in front of Zach, once again, Olivia felt her insides begin to shake. She nodded, acknowledging that she had indeed asked to see him, and Zach stepped closer.

"I'm sorry I ran out like that," she said, a bit sheepishly. "It just… it caught me off guard, seeing you with the girls."

"You didn't know, did you," he said, rhetorically. "That they were mine."

"I think, um… I think Lena was trying to tell me this morning," Olivia answered. "But you were early…" She allowed the implications to follow without words.

He responded with a nod and a grunt. "I'm sorry I interrupted." His tone was gruff, but sincere.

"It would've been nice not to be caught so off-guard." There was cynicism in her tone, as she wondered why Lena had waited so long to tell her.

"Why would it bother you to see me with my girls?" Zach asked, thinking her comment a bit out of line. And then the possibility dawned on him. "Surely you don't think I'm the one who…"

"Of course not," Olivia answered, interrupting his question before he was even finished. Her tone changed then, from chastisement to compassion. "I know Jordan isn't yours, biologically, but I understand why you're involved in her life."

Shoulders hunching forward, Zach shoved his hands into the pockets of his jeans. "I couldn't let what my brother did, hurt that little girl." She could hear the emotion in his voice. "I adopted her after Alexandria was born. She deserved to have a real father, just as much as Alex and my boys."

Olivia knew his words were heartfelt, but they sliced through her own heart like a razor-sharp blade. She grimaced; forcing herself to turn away from him. Everything in her wanted to snap at him about how nice it was for him to be so concerned about a child that wasn't even his, and ask why he couldn't have been so likeminded with his own firstborn son. Hell, forget about civility. She wanted to scream that her boy had deserved a real father too. But she knew that wasn't fair of her—Zach didn't even know the child existed; and their boy had been raised by a man who was a wonderful father to him. And so she bit her tongue, fighting the urge to be sarcastic and passive-aggressive.

Cautiously, Zach stepped closer. "Did I say something to upset you?" he asked, concerned by the change in her demeanor.

_Perceptive bastard, isn't he?_ Olivia thought sarcastically. But what came out of her mouth was decidedly different, and not at all the way she had planned. "I was pregnant when you… died." She blurted it out, emphasizing the part about his death with harsh cynicism.

"What?" Delivered on a gasp, Zach clutched his chest. He looked positively dumbstruck.

She spun around on her bare heel, boring a hole in the sand beneath her foot. "You heard me," she snapped. "I was pregnant when you left me."

"Olivia, I—I didn't lea—"

Her hand shot up, halting his argument before he could even finish. "Oh, save it, Alex," she said, brusquely. "I don't care how you spin it—You. Left. Me." Her tone was harsh, unrelenting. "I was all alone, pregnant, thinking that your crazy brother had killed you, and that our son would be next."

"We have a son?" Zach's tone was an amalgam of shock and awe. "Where is he? What's his name? When can I meet him?"

Olivia said nothing. Her mind was back in that delivery room in London; watching the nurse take her child away. She remembered the ache in her heart; the longing she felt to hold her son, even if only for a few moments, and then sobbing in Paulina's arms until sleep finally claimed her.

And then she remembered how incredible Natalia had been when she shared that memory with her. She had never told the story, never shared the emotions, with another living soul after the day her son was born. When Paulina or Marissa would ask her how she was doing, she brushed their concern aside, refusing to even acknowledge his birth, let alone any lingering emotions about giving him away. It was the bottling up of those feelings of loss that prompted changes in Olivia that would have repercussions in her life for nearly two decades. But that afternoon, in her suite with Natalia, she had broken down in a way she never had in the past, finally letting go of all the years of longing for the child she had never been allowed to hold.

"Where is my son, Olivia?" Zach was demanding. The last thing Olivia remembered about that afternoon was Natalia pulling her close, holding her as she cried, as the sound of his voice startled her; ripping her from the past.

"He's somewhere safe," Olivia answered, vaguely. "No thanks to you."

"What do you mean, 'somewhere safe'?" Zach sounded uncharacteristically anxious and confused. "You're not planning to keep him from me, are you?"

Her face was filled with incredulity. "This isn't about you!" she barked. "It's about your brother. I gave our son away to protect him from that sadistic bastard!"

"You did what? Why in hell didn't you go to my Father?" Zach harangued. He knew he had no right, given his decision to walk away; but the thought of his child being raised by someone else infuriated him.

Olivia's anger quickly escalated. "Oh, no!" she screamed, waving her finger in front of his face like a dagger. "You do _not_ get to be angry, Alexander!" She spat his name from her mouth like a putrid piece of meat. "You're the one chose to run away."

"My name is Zach!" he roared, his own anger rising. He was glad they were on the beach, far away from the cottage—he would never want his little girls to hear him in such a rage. "Unless you really want me dead this time; and Lena and Bianca's daughters along with me."

Despite her anger, immediately, Olivia was drawn back to her earlier conversation with Lena. "Look, the bottom line is that Michael can never know Alex is alive, because Alexander and I are holding his 'death' over Michael's head to protect Jordan," Lena had explained.

"That worthless fucking son-of-a-bitch came after your daughter?" Olivia said through gritted teeth.

Lena nodded her head. "He threatened us, to keep me from testifying against him at his embezzlement trial. But what he didn't know was that I was working with Alexander to take control of Cambias Industries."

"Ahh… the corporate takeover you mentioned when we talked in February," Olivia recalled.

"Exactly," Lena confirmed. "I kept Bianca safe from him while she was pregnant, by sending her here to the Vineyard with Maggie." After the rape, Bianca had been unable to handle being with Lena—it was simply too emotional for her. As a result, Lena arranged for Bianca to have the cottage as a refuge—a place not only to heal, but also to shield her from Michael's overreaching grasp. At Lena's insistence, Maggie had accompanied Bianca as a source of support, and had remained there with her throughout the entire time. That, in and of itself, had been a miracle, given that Lena's relationship with Maggie had been contentious at best, prior to that time. But caring for Bianca during her recovery had become the foundation of a strong friendship between the two women—a friendship that they both cherished.

"Once he was in prison for her rape, I took over his company so he wouldn't have the financial means to go after Jordan," Lena explained. "And then I threatened him with prosecution for Alex's murder, if he ever came near any of us again."

"So that's why Alex still goes by an alias," Olivia surmised. She should have known he was protecting more than just himself. "Michael can't know Alex is alive, or Alex, Jordan, and the boys will be in danger."

"That about sums it up," Lena confirmed. "We didn't know he was alive when we used the information to threaten Michael," she expounded. "He showed up in Pine Valley nine months after Jordan was born, looking to make amends for what his brother had done."

Nodding, Olivia said, "That sounds like something he would do," she said, reflectively. She paused for a moment, taking a sip of her coffee. "What about Cambias Industries?" she asked, setting the mug back on the table.

"He never intends to claim his place as heir," Lena reported. "All of his holdings under the Slater name will be split between his children and Jordan," she explained, "but the Cambias Empire belongs solely to Jordan. She's the only one who can be documented as a Cambias heir, as long as Michael is alive."

Olivia's thoughts returned to the present; to the man standing in front of her. So much more of that conversation made sense now that she knew the extent of Zach's involvement in their lives. "You know I would never wish any harm on their children." Her tone softened at the mention of those two precious little girls.

"But you wouldn't really mind if I just disappeared again," he accused.

"I wanna hug you and strangle you in the same motion, if that tells you anything," she admitted, albeit angrily. "I can't believe you let me think you were dead for eighteen goddamn years!"

"You know why, Olivia," he said, coolly.

"And that's exactly why I didn't go to your father," Olivia barked. "If he couldn't protect you, then how the hell was he going to protect my son?"

"_Our_ son," he corrected, icily.

"Damn you, you Bastard!" she cursed, her lower lip quivering, as she pounded her fist against his rock-hard chest. Tears burned behind her eyes, and she fought them; but she was no match for them in her weakened emotional state. "I wouldn't have had to give him away, if only you hadn't—" She hit his chest again for emphasis, as her legs gave out beneath her.

Instinctively, he grabbed her, steadying her, and then she was in his arms, crying. But she felt no comfort there. Not like she did with Natalia.

"I didn't know—" He made shushing noises as he held her. "I'm sorry, Olivia. I didn't know…"

"You never gave me a chance to tell you," she sobbed. "I was gonna tell you that night. And then you were dead!" Her words were swallowed up in gulps of air, just as all those years had been swallowed up by loss.

Even in the torrent of emotion, he couldn't help the slight smile that tipped the corners of his mouth. It was a bittersweet smile. _If only_. "I had a ring in my pocket, Olivia," he said, softly. "I was going to ask you to marry me that night…"

If only life could have been that simple. But then he realized that despite the loss of raising his eldest son, he wouldn't change a single thing about the life he had with Kendall. He loved her, desperately. He loved their boys, and he loved his little girls—Jordan wasn't his, of course, but he had made a promise to Lena and Bianca that he would be a father to her, and love her as much as he loved Alexandria. And love her, he did, maybe even more so.

Olivia pushed away from him, angrily. "And you think that makes it all better?" she barked. "All the rings in the world, all the best intentions, don't make up for the fact that I never even had a chance to hold my own son!" she screamed. The veins in her temples bulged, as hot tears poured over her cheeks, dripping down into the sand. "They took him from me the minute he was born, and I've never seen him again!"

"I'm sorry, Olivia," he gasped out. "I'm so sorry."

His words had never been more sincere, but she didn't care. They made up for nothing. "He's nearly a grown man now, and I never got to hold him." Her tone was icy, as she swiped at the tears. "Not like you got to hold Erick and Ian. You got to watch them crawl for the first time, watch them take their first steps; hear them say their first words. But I have nothing, Zach. Nothing but an empty place in my heart, where my son should have been. And I hate you for that," she spat, emphasizing the emotion. "I fucking hate you!"

The pain in her eyes, in her voice, was overwhelming to him, leaving him no choice but to face his responsibility. Devastated by the weight of his own choices, Zach sank down on the boulder, burying his face in his hands. "I don't blame you," was all he could say before his own tears began to fall.

* * *

Taking a sideways glance at Natalia, Bianca gently prodded, "What is it that concerns you about Olivia?"

Natalia studied the sidewalk again, as she weighed the question carefully. And then she sighed, almost resignedly. "Mind if I answer your question with a question?"

"I think you just did."

There was humor in Bianca's tone, and it made Natalia smile, despite her melancholy mood. "Touché."

Bianca laughed softly. "I think I just discovered the fundamental difference between you and Olivia," she asserted.

"What's that?"

Grinning, Bianca answered, "Olivia would've called me a smartass. Or worse…"

It was Natalia's turn to laugh then. "True," she conceded. "And then she would pay the swear jar." She glanced at Bianca with a slight grin on her lips. "Y'know, Emma told me she pays even when I don't catch her." She sounded amazed.

"I don't know how you did it, but somehow you've managed to tame the beast, Natalia," Bianca said, humorously. "I hope that fact isn't lost on you, because it's quite an accomplishment."

"So I've been told," Natalia chuckled.

After a shared moment of levity, Bianca sobered a bit, and said, "So, what did you want to ask?"

Natalia bit her bottom lip. "It's rather personal," she said in a cautionary tone.

"I'm an open book for you, Natalia—I'll answer as honestly as I can."

"Thank you for that," Natalia said, sincerely. She paused to think; taking in the warmth of Bianca's smile. "You said you were afraid of losing Lena when you got pregnant with Jordan." She paraphrased their previous conversation. "I just wondered how the two of you worked it out. I mean, how did you and Lena come to terms with it? And… how do you live with the constant reminder of what happened?"

"I was terrified of losing her," Bianca openly admitted. "I didn't think she would want to be with me anymore. Not because of the rape—she blamed herself for that, actually." Her tone said that even the notion of that made her heart ache. "But because I was carrying Michael's child. I was afraid she wouldn't want that constant reminder—not only of what he had done to me, but of what he had done to her."

Natalia gave a slight nod of recognition. "I have a similar fear," she confessed. "Not because Frank did anything wrong, of course, but because I did."

Bianca paused for a moment, considering all that Natalia had said in their various conversations. "What I'm hearing from our conversations are some strong messages about being able to accept this child—not because you don't want a child, but because the child is Frank's. Does that sound about right?" She was more than willing to share her story with Natalia, but at that moment, she felt it more pressing to address the situation directly.

"Yes—" Natalia nodded, ashamedly.

"Our situations are very different, Natalia." Bianca edged forward, cautiously.

"Oh, I know they are," Natalia quickly conceded. "And please don't think that I'm equating my situation with what you and Lena have been through, because I'm not. I just—honestly, I feel like what I'm dealing with is a cakewalk compared to what you and Lena have been through…"

Bianca raised a hand, "Whoa, wait a minute," she said, with a gentle firmness. "Don't do that, okay? Don't minimize your pain just because it's different than mine. Remember what I said about challenges?"

Natalia responded with a nod and a sheepish smile.

Bianca offered a reassuring smile. "I know you're not equating our situations," she said, as she gently squeezed Natalia's hand.

"I'm glad you understand," Natalia said, quietly.

"I do," Bianca assured. She paused for a moment, gathering her thoughts. "I think I would be better able to help you if I knew more about how you're feeling."

"What would you like to know?"

"Well, I think the most prudent question is: Are you more concerned about your ability to accept the child, or Olivia's?" It was a daring question, but it needed to be asked.

"I don't know," Natalia hedged.

"You don't know?" Bianca gently prodded. "Or you're afraid to say?"

Natalia laughed, but there was no humor in it. "I'm afraid to say," she answered, begrudgingly. Bianca was far more perceptive than Natalia realized.

"What do you think will happen if you answer honestly?"

The silence between them was dense, as Natalia weighed her response. "I just… I don't think God is very happy with me right now," she finally answered.

"Because?" Bianca's tone begged the question.

"Because I don't know how I'll feel about this baby, if it costs me Olivia." Natalia's tone was low, and soaked with shame.

"What makes you believe you'll lose her?"

"She says she's okay with having this baby," Natalia relayed, "but we haven't talked about it since the morning we found out, y'know? It's like she's avoiding the conversation, except when we're with you and Lena. Then she acts like she totally fine."

Bianca nodded, indicating that she heard what Natalia was saying, and was processing it. "Is it possible that she's trying to give you time to adjust?" she postulated. "You said this is really new for both of you, and she knows your feelings are conflicted."

"I suppose she could be," Natalia considered.

"But your concerns run far deeper, don't they," Bianca said, more statement than question.

Natalia nodded. "What if she can't handle the fact that Frank is a constant in our lives? He hasn't been very supportive of us since I told him I was in love with her," she reported. "In fact, he's been a real jerk towards her since then. She doesn't know it, but I've heard some of the nasty things he's said to her—and about her. What if she isn't willing to deal with a lifetime of being treated like that? She certainly deserves better, and I've told him so. But he just doesn't seem to get it. What if she changes her mind because of him? Or even worse, what if she can't handle the constant reminder of what I did?" she wondered aloud.

The pressure Natalia was under was so palpable that Bianca could actually feel the weight of it. There were so many ways to take the conversation that she just had to choose the one she thought was most pressing. "And what is it that you did, Natalia?"

"Isn't it obvious?" There was an uncharacteristic hint of sarcasm in Natalia's tone. "I ended up in Frank's bed, because I was terrified of the alternative, and what that would make me."

"What was the alternative, Natalia?" Bianca gently pressed. "What would it make you?" She knew the answers, but she also knew that acknowledging things out loud stripped them of their power.

"Olivia's bed." Natalia's voice was barely a whisper. "The alternative was Olivia's bed. I was terrified of admitting what I feel for her because I thought it would make me a lesbian, and that would send me to hell."

"But you don't feel that way now," Bianca inferred.

"No, I don't," Natalia said, forthrightly, as she met Bianca's gaze for the first time in several very long moments. And just as quickly, she dropped it again. "Now all I feel is guilt for having slept with Frank. And guilt over being unmarried and pregnant—again." She emphasized the part about her being a repeat offender. "And I know God doesn't expect me to be perfect. We talked about that the other night. I'm still working my way through that, just like I'm working through the guilt I feel for hurting Olivia."

"But she doesn't hold what happened with Frank against you, right?"

"No—," Natalia answered, shaking her head helplessly. "And I know it's completely irrational for me to feel guilty, when she says she understands why it happened. But she told me once that emotions have nothing to do with logic." She laughed at the irony—that conversation had been about Olivia's guilt over Gus. "I feel guilty, and there's nothing I can do to stop it."

Natalia's comment was followed by an understanding nod from Bianca. "Guilt is by far the strongest emotion we ever experience, Natalia," she said, wisely. "It's easy to feel and impossible to ignore. It clouds our judgment, and it makes us believe things that aren't true."

"You think my guilt is clouding my judgment, making me believe that Olivia won't be able to look past the mistake I made with Frank, and embrace this child as her own." Natalia's response was both statement and question.

Bianca shrugged, allowing Natalia to take ownership of what had just come out of her own mouth.

"Obviously, I can't speak for Olivia, but I can tell you what I see," Bianca offered, after giving Natalia time to sit with her own statement.

"And what is that?"

"I've never seen her happier, Natalia," Bianca answered, with warmth and appreciation in her tone. "And neither has Lena. We can't get over the difference in her, and it's all because of you."

"We make each other happy." Natalia's smile told Bianca just exactly how happy Olivia made her. "She's everything to me, Bianca, and all I want is to be with her."

"Then tell her that—and then make it happen," Bianca said, forthrightly.

Nodding, Natalia processed Bianca's comment. "I'm more accustomed to things happening to me, than making them happen for myself," she confessed.

"Then it's about time you become a mover and a shaker."

There was humor in Bianca's tone, and Natalia laughed in response. "I'll get to work on that."

"Know what I think?"

"What?"

"I think you're already well on your way," Bianca declared.

"What makes you say that?"

"Olivia doesn't act like a woman who's ready to bolt, Natalia," Bianca pointed out. "She acts like a woman who's in it for the long haul—and that's something Lena and I had never seen in her before you."

"So you really think she can overlook the past, and just love this baby." Natalia sounded hopeful, as she glanced down at her abdomen, pressing her palm firmly against it.

"Lena and I loved Jordan before she was even born," Bianca shared. "So, yes, I believe it's more than possible."

"But… how?" Natalia sounded as though she were in complete awe of the two of them. "I mean, really, Bianca, how did you and Lena do it?"

Bianca's smile was warm, genuine. "Sometimes God challenges us, and out of that challenge, comes an unexpected blessing… And sometimes, He blesses us, and then uses that blessing to challenge us to learn and grow," she declared. "Jordan was both blessing and challenge. And more importantly, she was completely innocent of the entire situation. We simply chose to love our daughter, accepting both the challenge and the blessing for what they were: Gifts from God. And we left the rest of it in the past, where it belongs."

Natalia stared at her in awe. "I'm just… you and Lena are the most amazing people." Her proclamation was delivered on a whisper.

"You and Olivia can make that choice, too, Natalia," Bianca said, gently. "I know it's complicated, and I'm sure you still have a lot weighing on your mind. And that's okay. It might not happen overnight," she cautioned. "But it will happen, if you focus on the blessings a child can bring, embrace the challenges as opportunities for growth, and leave the past in the past where it belongs."

Natalia offered a lighthearted smile. "Y'know, you're pretty good at this therapist thing," she commented.

Grinning, Bianca feigned arrogance, "So I've been told." And then she laughed. "But you know what I'm better at?"

"What?" Natalia found herself laughing at the playful lilt in Bianca's tone.

"Building sandcastles," Bianca declared. "Your girlfriend is so goin' down. She doesn't stand a chance at this one."

"Hmm… that's some kinda smack-talk you've got goin' on there, my friend," Natalia teased.

Bianca laughed. "Smack-talk?" She couldn't manage to stifle the surprise in her tone.

"What can I say?" Natalia shrugged. "I grew up on the South Side of Chicago."

Amused, Bianca casually draped an arm around Natalia's shoulder, giving it an affectionate squeeze. "Okay, South Side, what do ya say I buy you a cup of decaf, and we go check on our girls?"

Natalia grinned at the nickname. "The grown ones? Or the ones who actually know how to behave without supervision?"

"Exactly," Bianca chuckled.

Natalia just laughed.

* * *

Torn between anger and empathy, Olivia watched as Zach struggled to regain his composure. It had been the amalgam of intelligence and business prowess, and the underlying sense of vulnerability in Alex that had drawn her to him all those years ago. Her brief time with him since his arrival had shown her that despite complex circumstances and the passage of time, he was still that same man inside.

Stepping closer, she crouched down in front of him. Her small hands fell on his much larger ones, and a wistful smile teased at her lips, as she remembered how safe she always felt with her hand tucked into his. It had been comforting to her back then, to feel the protective touch of this strong but gentle man. But now she preferred the perfect fit of Natalia's hand, the way those long, lithe fingers meshed with her own. Now she found her comfort in Natalia's touch; and in the knowledge that they were equal partners in their relationship—a two-person team, as Natalia had once so aptly called them, despite her grappling for words. It was the first time in her life that Olivia had experienced that kind of relationship, where one-upmanship didn't exist, and there wasn't a constant battle for control. To her delighted surprise, she found that she preferred it that way.

"I don't blame you for hating me," Zach acknowledged again. He hated himself for the choices he had made, and even more so for what they had cost Olivia. "I'm sorry I wasn't there for you when you needed me."

"I don't really hate you, Zach," she said, quietly. "I just hate what circumstances stole from us, and from our son."

"Do you know where he is?" Zach asked, tentatively.

"I didn't. Not until Lena told me you were alive," Olivia answered honestly. "It just wasn't safe." She paused for a beat. "Not that it's any safer now," she mumbled, wryly. "But I knew I would have to tell you about him, and…"

"And I would ask where he was." Zach finished the thought for her. "You've always known me so well. Even when we first met, you understood things that no one else ever did," he recalled. "So you have to know that I never would've left the way I did, if I had known you were pregnant."

"So, it was okay to leave _me_," she snapped, crossing her arms in defense, "but your son would've been worth sticking around for. Is that what I'm hearing?"

"That's not what I meant, Olivia," he backpedaled. "I meant I would've found a way for us to be together, and still keep you both safe."

"Why wasn't it enough to find a way to be with me, and keep me safe?" she wondered aloud.

He could hear the pain in her voice; that sense of her wondering why she wasn't good enough. That had been one of the most difficult hurdles to overcome with her all those years ago—proving to her that she was truly worthy of being loved. He realized now that his choice to disappear had unraveled all the progress that she had made. The realization made him wonder how hard she had struggled with the issue in subsequent relationships, and whether or not it played a role in her relationship with Natalia. Not that it was any of his business, but he genuinely cared for her, always had, and he hoped that his choices hadn't been detrimental to her overall well-being. Somehow, though, he knew that they had been.

"I knew it was a mistake, leaving you, as soon as the decision had been made," he said, remorsefully. "And I wanted to come back for you. But it was already too late. Everyone thought I was dead, and it wouldn't have looked right if suddenly you disappeared, too. Michael's a dangerous man, Olivia. He's diabolical. But he's also smart, and he would've figured it out."

"And by the time he did, we could've been an ocean away—and I wouldn't have been forced to give my son away." There was anger and regret in her tone. The anger was about him; the regret, about her son. "You managed to hide just fine all these years."

"Because everyone thought I was dead!" Zach barked, emphasizing the death part.

He made his point, and her tone softened, as curiosity momentarily took control. "What made you come out of hiding?"

"Bianca—" Zach quietly admitted. "I heard about what he did to her, and I wanted to find a way to make it right."

"No one can make what he did right, Zach." Olivia's voice was distant, pained. "There's no undoing something like that once it's done. It stays with you forever."

With a few simple words she confirmed to him what he had suspected all those years ago—someone had hurt her, the way that Michael had hurt Bianca. Dark eyes, filled with compassion, locked on tumultuous pools of jade, and reaching out, his fingertips touched her chin, as his thumb gently caressed her cheek.

His touch brought back distant memories, so familiar, yet different; and still so far away. Closing her eyes, she leaned into it for one brief moment, and then she pulled away. It was Natalia's gentle, reassuring touch that she wanted and needed now, not his. She ached to feel it right then.

Standing, she turned from him, leaving marks in the sand as she moved toward the water's edge. Peering down, she watched as the waves broke, and tendrils of cool liquid reached out like fingertips emerging from the ocean, tickling her toes.

Zach moved from the rock, quietly approaching her. He stopped near enough to see her face clearly, but far enough away to be respectful of her space. Shoving his hands into his pockets, he released a pensive grunt. "Will there ever be a way for me to make things right with you?"

"Can you give me back the years I lost with my son?" Her tone was sarcastic, biting.

"You know that I can't," he answered, regretfully.

"Then I think you've answered your own question," she replied. She sounded resigned. "Nothing can make it right. We just have to find a way to move forward."

"How do we make that happen?" His question was sincere. "I'll do anything."

Minutes ticked by, as her eyes scanned the horizon, as if she were hoping to find the words emblazoned in the sky. "Promise me you won't interfere with his life," she finally said. "Promise that you won't take away his sense of stability. He has a wonderful family, and they love him very much. I don't want him to lose that."

"How do you know what kind of life he's lived?" He was curious.

"Money talks, Zach," she answered, almost drolly. "Private detectives can work miracles if you give them the right budget."

"Tell me everything you know about him, please, Olivia?" Zach implored. He felt an aching need to know about his eldest son.

"First, you have to promise me you won't interfere," Olivia insisted.

"But don't you want to be part of his life?" he asked, gently.

"Of course I want that, Zach! I want that more than anything," Olivia answered, icily. She crossed her arms again, setting him on his guard. "But you took that chance away from me, didn't you?"

Dropping his head, he nodded guiltily.

"Reneging on my decision now would be pure selfishness. And I'm not that person anymore. Not since Natalia," she said, quietly.

"You've never been that person," Zach gently contended.

Olivia barked out a caustic laugh. "You have no fucking clue what I turned into after you left me," she spat. She felt as though she were on a rollercoaster, her emotions shifting from anger to empathy and back again, as quickly as the steep inclines and drop-offs of the track.

Startled by her outburst, Zach flinched. He had to agree that he had never seen her act or sound the way she had during certain moments in this conversation. She had never been cold or harsh, only occasionally distant. Now she was a study in contrasts. "You're right. I don't," he agreed, ruefully. "And I'm sorry, Olivia, so sorry for the damage that I've caused. It's clear that I've caused a great deal."

"Now that's what I'd call the understatement of the century, Mr. Slater," Olivia said, sardonically. "Don't you get it?" she snapped. "Everything changed when you… died!" The part about death was drenched in acrimony. "I moved on with my life, got over you," she said, pointedly, "but I was never the same, because I never got over losing my son."

His expression turned to anger then. "You didn't lose him, Olivia, you gave him away," he accused.

"Fuck you, Alex!" Olivia snarled. "I gave him up to protect him, while you just ran away like a coward."

"What is it that what you want from me, Olivia?" he snapped. "I'm not going to keep apologizing over and over. I fucked up. I know it. And I'm sorry. I can't change what I did, and as much as I'd like to, I can't change the consequences of my choices. But I acted out of love for you. Doesn't that mean anything?"

"What you just loved me so damned much that you had to leave me?" Olivia's brow furrowed, and the pitch of her voice rose, rife with sarcasm. "Is that what I'm hearing?"

"The accident that 'killed' me was a warning, Olivia," Zach informed; his anger waning. "There was a cryptic message to my father—a blatant threat against you—in the fireproof box in the car. It wasn't signed, of course, but I knew who it was from because my father, Michael, and I were the only ones who knew the combination to that box."

"Why would he threaten me?" Olivia sounded baffled. She couldn't fathom why she would have been a threat to Michael Cambias.

"Because he saw the ring, Olivia. He knew I was planning to propose, and a marriage meant the possibility of children," Zach answered, quietly. "In his twisted mind, that was a threat against his inheritance. I knew what he'd done to Lena when he found out she was pregnant, so I had no doubt he would do the same, if not worse, to you. I couldn't risk coming back. With me out of the way, you were safe from him."

"Oh, my God," Olivia gasped. Instinctively, her hand covered her mouth. "It's almost like he knew…" She felt an intense weight settle on her chest.

"You know he didn't," Zach said, decidedly. "If he had, you never would've succeeded in hiding our son. You would both be dead."

She knew it was a fact. That forceful weight pressing down more intensely, her heart began an erratic pounding, and her breathing turned to rapid panting, as her body temperature spiked, and she began to sweat profusely. And clutching at her chest, she sank to her knees in the sand.

TBC…


	39. Chapter 9 Past & Present Collide Part XI

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia, Emma, and Sam Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Marissa Spencer Randall, Alan and Phillip Spaulding, and Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Maggie Stone, Alexander Cambias, Jr., Zach and Kendall Slater, Ethan, Edith, and Stanley Ramsay, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Finally, this chapter weaves back and forth between the past and the present, as Olivia, Natalia, and Emma enjoy their trip to Martha's Vineyard. Additionally, there are a couple of occasions where there are, in essence, flashbacks within flashbacks. As such, I have included dates, times, and locations in an attempt to organize the flow of the scenes, and hopefully, avoid confusion. If ever there is a section that doesn't make sense, please don't hesitate to ask.

Rating: Chapter 9.11 is rated PG. I don't think there's any untoward language in it.

I hope everyone here in The States had a nice Thanksgiving. Have a great weekend, and enjoy the update…

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.11 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—12:15 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Lena found Natalia in the family room, mindlessly thumbing through an old issue of _The Advocate_ she had found lying on the side table. Had she not been so preoccupied with concern over the progress of Olivia's conversation with Zach, she might have stopped to realize she was actually probing through a gay newsmagazine. But Olivia was foremost on her mind, and thus, the actual content of the magazine was immaterial.

"The new issue is sitting on my nightstand, if you'd prefer to read something a little more up-to-date," Lena commented, as she entered the room.

"What?" Natalia said, almost absentmindedly. And then Lena's comment registered. "Oh! I'm okay," she said, passively. "I just needed the distraction. But thank you."

"Wondering how things are going with Olivia and Zach?" Lena accurately surmised.

Natalia chuckled lightly to herself. "It's kind of hard not to."

"I know what you mean," Lena related. "Mind if I join you? Or would you rather be alone."

Smiling, Natalia motioned for Lena to sit. "Please, stay," she said, warmly. "I haven't really had much of a chance to talk with you one-on-one."

"Well, then, it's about time we rectify that, don't you think?" Lena suggested. A warm, dimpled smile graced her face, as she folded long, svelte legs up on the sofa across from Natalia.

"Agreed," Natalia said, easily. Leaning forward, she set the magazine on the table. Curling her legs beneath her, she turned to face Lena on the sofa. They looked like a couple of schoolgirls, settling in for a gossip session. And then the chattering began.

They talked about the unusually warm weather they were having on the Vineyard at the moment, and about plans for the remainder of the week. Then the topic moved to the girls, and how well they were getting along. Lena expressed her delighted surprise at how well Alexandria seemed to have taken to the three of them, and how much she loved watching their daughters playing together, saying that it was a sight she never would have thought possible.

Natalia could tell from Lena's tone just exactly how much it meant to her that she had been wrong. "That's really important to you, isn't it? Watching your little girls become friends with Olivia's daughter?"

"It really is," Lena quietly admitted. "There was a time in my life when I didn't think I would ever have children. And then my life turned really dark, and I wasn't certain I even wanted them. We never talked about it, of course, but I realize now that Olivia was going through something very similar. I guess that's what bonded us together, without us even realizing it."

And from there, the conversation segued toward Olivia.

Curious, Natalia asked, "How did the two of you become friends?"

"Honesty?"

Lena's tone posed the question, and Natalia laughed in response. "Yes, honestly," she replied. "Trust me, I can take it." Her tone was teasing.

Lena grinned. "She was drop-dead gorgeous, with a toned, athletic body that just wouldn't quit, and quite frankly, I wanted her. That's why I started talking to her," she answered, forthrightly. "She still has that body, you know," she added, admiringly.

"Oh, believe me, I know!" Natalia's eyes twinkled with mischief, as she grinned, roguishly. "And I'm an avid admirer of it, too."

Laughing softly, Lena nodded her appreciation. "I can understand why…"

"So, how did you get from lusting after her, to being friends?" There was humor in Natalia's tone.

"Oh, that was easy," Lena said, with a passive wave of her hand. "She shot me down."

Natalia laughed. "I've heard the story…"

Lena just grinned. "Seriously, though, I realized how incredible she is, how intelligent and articulate, and that we were of similar mind when it came to business."

"What was your friendship like back then?" Natalia wondered how it compared to the friendship she shared with Olivia. "If that's not too personal," she quickly added, in case she was overstepping her bounds.

Lena pursed her lips, feigning contemplation, but the grin that sprouted soon thereafter gave her away. "We weren't close, emotionally back then. It was based more upon admiration, mutual respect, and brutal honesty," she answered forthrightly. "We understood one another's hard edges, you know? Knew enough not to question, but rather, to just accept."

"And that's different now?"

"Like night and day." Lena's tone stressed just exactly how different things were now. "Obviously, we still hold one another in high regard, but our friendship runs much deeper, it's much more meaningful, now. She's like a sister to me, you know?" That softly accented voice brimmed with emotion. "I have that with Kendall and Maggie, as well, but it's different with Olivia. I guess because she knew me before things turned really dark, and she stuck by me through it all. She never judged me, no matter how ugly my life became."

An empathetic smile fell across Natalia's lips. "She said the same thing about you, ya know," she shared.

"Like I said, we understood one another," Lena replied with a shrug.

Nodding, Natalia shifted in her seat, and leaned forward. "So, tell me, what was she like when she was younger?" She sounded excited by the prospect of learning more about her lady love.

"A feisty smartass," Lena grinned. The honesty in her response drew a chuckle from Natalia. "With a vulnerability that few people ever saw," she added with a soft smile.

"Sounds like nothing much has changed," Natalia remarked, equal parts humor and sincerity.

"Actually, I think a lot has changed," Lena gently disagreed. "All of it for the better. And mostly, I think, because of you."

A light blush crept across Natalia's visage, and she offered a shy smile. "Thank you," she said, modestly.

"I mean it, Natalia," Lena gently reiterated. "When I met Olivia, she was a real loner. She adored Sam and Marissa, but beyond them, she really wasn't close to anyone. And she already had a hard edge to her. I know now, that it was the result of what Jeffrey did to her," she quietly acknowledged.

Dark eyes clouded with empathy as Natalia nodded her head. "He did more damage to her than he'll ever realize."

"I know—" Lena's voice sounded sad as she uttered her agreement. "So did Alex," she contended. "I didn't even realize how much until this past weekend."

Mournfully, Natalia nodded. "You know Olivia; she keeps the most painful things bottled up until she explodes."

"True—," Lena agreed. "And now I'm afraid I've caused her some of that kind of pain."

"Zach?" Natalia's tone asked the intuitive question.

"Yes—," Lena admitted, shamefacedly. "I feel terrible for not telling her about Zach being Alexandria's father," she said, regretfully. "If I had known everything she went through, I would have told her immediately."

"Why wouldn't you just tell her anyway?" It was curiosity, not condemnation, which drove Natalia's question.

"I just didn't think it was that important, you know?" Lena answered. "I knew she had gotten over him years ago, so it didn't seem all that pressing. But then Mama told me the truth, and I knew I needed to tell Olivia right away."

"What happened? Why didn't you tell her when we first arrived?" Natalia's questions were asked out of concern for Olivia, rather than criticism of Lena.

Dropping Natalia's gaze, Lena said, "I know it's no excuse, but I just got so caught up in having her here again. I didn't realize how much I had missed our friendship until we reconnected these past few months, and I didn't want to spoil our time together. It's ridiculous, I know, to think that I could avoid it, but I just kept putting it off because I knew it would hurt her."

"Well, she was definitely caught off-guard," Natalia noted. Her words were honest, but delivered in a non-judgmental tone. "And she really hates that."

"Believe me, I know," Lena sighed. "And I wouldn't blame her if she hated me for all of it," she said, ruefully. "She deserved far better than that from me."

Natalia took a moment to consider all that Lena had shared; not only her words, but the underlying emotions. "I think if you tell her what you just told me, she'll understand," she said, encouragingly.

Lena offered a wobbly smile. "Even the possibility of that being true, is all due to you, Natalia," she said, sincerely.

"I don't really think I deserve credit for that," Natalia disagreed.

Reaching over, Lena gently squeezed Natalia's forearm. "She still has a bit of that edge she had when we first met, but she's so different now. I can't get over how different." She sounded astonished, but happily so. "And I'm telling you, it's because of you."

"She's changed a lot," Natalia easily agreed. "But she's the one who deserves the credit. She's worked really hard at reinventing herself."

"Yes, she has," Lena concurred, "and honestly, Natalia, I've never seen her happier. I think you're exactly what she needs to finally heal from the past," she declared, sounding hopeful.

Lena's words made Natalia's heart swell. "Bianca said the same thing earlier, so I guess that means it must be true," she practically chirped. She knew in her heart that it was, and it made her feel positively giddy.

"I think that would be a safe bet," Lena affirmed.

Natalia grinned. "Speaking of bets… what's up with Bianca and Olivia, and their constant wagers?" There was humor in her tone. "Bianca mentioned the sandcastle thing this morning, and she sounded positively obsessed!"

Lena's laughter was robust. "Oh, my wife is never going to learn," she chortled, shaking her head.

The expression on Natalia's face begged the question, and as Lena's laughter calmed, she explained, "The first time Olivia visited us here it was during Provincetown Girl Splash, so there were lesbians everywhere. We went to 'Girl Splash Idol' and Olivia declared that she, as the token straight woman here during our lesbian-fest, could out-sing every lesbian on the Vineyard, including Bianca."

Laughing, Natalia said, "Oh, now that is so Olivia."

"Isn't it, though?" Lena chuckled. "Anyway, it was an intense competition, but by the end of the evening, they were the last two standing, and of course, when they faced off, Olivia won. And you know Olivia—she teased Bianca mercilessly, egging her on."

Natalia was nodding, indicating that it sounded exactly like something Olivia would do.

"And my poor wife," Lena said, with pity in her tone, "she really wanted to gain Olivia's approval, so she just kept suggesting wagers—all of which she lost."

"Oh, ouch!" Natalia exclaimed, with a touch of humor. "Losing all the time is bad enough, but losing to Olivia, that can be brutal."

"I know—," Lena sighed. "But everything worked out. Once Bianca realized that she didn't need to impress Olivia to gain her respect, it just turned into something they do for fun. But Olivia brings out this competitive streak in Bianca, and I know deep down that she really wants to win, just once." She shook her head. "I say, good luck to her, because she has yet to learn that Olivia Spencer never plays, except to win."

"Truer words…" Natalia said, with a knowing grin.

And with that, they shared a laugh.

From there, the conversation turned to other topics, such as how Natalia took care of a cantankerous Olivia following her surgery, and what it was like for her, working for Olivia both in the beginning and now that they were together. Natalia admitted there were times when she could have strangled the obstinate hotelier; and then she admitted that she had committed more than her fair share of strangle-worthy deeds, as well. And she and Lena shared a few more laughs over the changing dynamic of her relationship with Olivia.

As the mood shifted a bit, Natalia's fingers fumbled with the edges of a throw pillow she had pulled into her lap. "May I ask you something, Lena?" Her request came out in a tentative manner.

"Of course," Lena quickly granted. "What's on your mind?"

"Has um…" Biting her bottom lip, Natalia hesitated asking, "Has Olivia said anything to you about the baby? You know, when you've talked privately."

"She has," Lena answered with a firm nod, but her tone gave nothing away.

"What has she… I mean, is she…" Natalia sighed, frustrated. She didn't know how to word her question without asking Lena to break Olivia's confidence.

Lena understood where Natalia was going with the conversation, and sought to reassure her. Reaching over, she gently squeezed Natalia's forearm. "You know that your well-being is the most important thing to her right now, don't you?" Her softly accented voice was warm, comforting.

"Well, I shouldn't be," Natalia declared, with quiet adamancy. "She needs to be taking care of herself, not worrying about me."

The corners of Lena's mouth twisted into a knowing smile. "But she has you to look out for her," she said, quite perceptively.

Natalia chuckled softly, and smiled. "True," she granted. "I can't help myself, Lena." She shrugged. "I just love her so much, and the thought of ever having to live without her—I just can't even go there..." Delivered on an emotion-filled whisper, she emphasized exactly how much she loved and needed Olivia, as her eyes welled up with tears.

The obvious depth of Natalia's love for Olivia was nearly enough to overwhelm Lena. Pressing her hand to her chest, she forced back tears of her own. "Talk to her, Natalia," she encouraged. "I think you'll be pleased with her response, if you just tell her how you feel, and why."

"What if she's not ready to talk?" Natalia said, tentatively. It was more suggested possibility than question. "You know how she gets…"

Nodding, Lena acknowledged, "I know she can be obstinate when she doesn't want to deal. But something tells me she's ready for this conversation. Just be honest with her about what you need and want. I think you'll both feel better once the conversation is finished."

Natalia fell silent for a moment, as she considered the advice she had just received. "Thank you, Lena," she finally said. There was deep appreciation in her tone. "For everything…"

Lena offered a soft smile in return. "It was my pleasure," she said, simply. "Spence means a lot to me, and I just want to see her happy."

Smiling in response, Natalia said, "I promise, I'll do my best to make that happen."

"You already have, Natalia," Lena quietly acknowledged.

"Thanks," Natalia said, with a bashful smile.

And then the mood lightened again, and Lena chuckled, as she remembered one particularly embarrassing scrape she and Olivia had gotten into back at Oxford. She shared the story with Natalia, and the two of them were laughing together when Jordan bounded into the room, announcing that she was hungry.

Lena glanced at her watch, noting the time. She hadn't realized how late it was getting. Saying as much to Natalia, within moments the two women were in the kitchen, chattering as they worked side-by-side, preparing lunch for their family.

* * *

Standing there on the beach, Zach saw Olivia grasp at her chest, as she sank to her knees in the sand. Frozen in place, his heart began to pound, as he watched her struggle for air.

"Olivia?" There was concern in his tone as he called out to her. His voice broke not only the silence, but the bonds that were holding him in place so far away from her. Racing to her side, he dropped to his knees in the sand, grasping her upper arms with his hands. "What's wrong? Is it your heart?" He sounded panicked, as he rambled about how Lena had told him about the transplant.

Still clutching her chest, Olivia shook her head back and forth. "I'm okay. I promise. It's just… a panic attack." Fighting for breath, her words came out in short staccato bursts, as she attempted to reassure him.

"Are you certain?"

She nodded in response.

"What can I do?"

She shook her head in response. "Nothing—" was all she could verbalize. She knew she needed to calm down enough to allow her pacemaker to do its job. Natalia would have been the one having a heart attack if she were to see Olivia this way—especially after the admonition she had given, that Olivia be mindful of her heart when talking with Zach. With Natalia and their future in mind, Olivia fought for control, vowing in that moment to let go of the anger and resentment. After all, look at where it had gotten her, she silently chastised.

Zach felt helpless as he knelt there in front of her, watching her struggle for breath. Adding insult to injury was the guilt he felt for having caused this to happen. Silently, he chastised himself, thinking that he should have kept his mouth shut about Michael's predilection toward evildoing. She had been angry, but fine, prior to his thoughtless blunder.

Encouraging her to sit, he gently helped her slide back against the large rock. "Try to relax, okay," he encouraged, as he settled down beside her on the sand.

Almost numbly, she nodded, and he draped a comforting arm around her shoulder.

Leaning her head against it, she released a slow sigh. "Thank you," she said, appreciatively; thankful that her breathing was beginning to slow. Again, it occurred to her that he really hadn't changed much at all. He was still that same genuine, caring man, offering her comfort and support. It seemed to her that had been his role in her life—to comfort and support, even when he didn't realize he was doing it. He had helped her learn to trust again after Jeffrey. But then he was gone, and the trust had been shattered, leaving her to wish she had never trusted at all.

"You're welcome." It came out as a grunt, but there was warmth within it. He sat there for a while with her, waiting, and then a thought crossed his mind. "Why don't you tell me about Natalia," he suggested; a diversionary tactic.

The mention of Natalia's name instantly calmed Olivia, and she couldn't help but smile. "She's the love of my life, Zach," she quietly shared. Closing her eyes, she conjured up an image of Natalia in her mind—those warm brown eyes, that dimpled smile, and the way she felt in Natalia's arms. "She's everything I ever wanted, everything I need."

"I have to admit, I never thought I'd see you with a woman," Zach said, with humor in his tone.

"Wasn't exactly on my radar, either," Olivia laughed. She had been married to multi-billionaires, and engaged to a prince, but never would she have fathomed finding herself with another woman. Yet, Natalia was the one who colored her world with a vibrancy uncontained. "But she loves me like no one else ever has, and I wouldn't trade the life we have for anything."

"I'm happy for you, Olivia," he said, sincerely. "I'm glad you've found someone who loves you the way you deserve to be loved."

"Thank you," she whispered, almost shyly. Casting a glance out over the waves, her thoughts focused on Natalia, as her body returned to a state of equilibrium. "It's new to both of us, you know, the idea of being with another woman. So it took us a really long time to admit our feelings; but God, she was so worth the wait." The last part of her comment was delivered on a breathy gush.

"She was, huh?" Zach sounded equal parts amused and pleased.

"Oh, yeah—" Olivia released a wistful sigh. "I never thought I could love anyone as much as I love her," she shared. "She's perfect for me, Zach. Almost like the answer to a prayer I didn't even know I was praying. I didn't know I needed her until she was here, and now I couldn't bear to live without her." She couldn't believe how much she had opened up to him, but it felt good to share it all with him. The more she spoke, the more emotional she became, and by the time she uttered those last words, there were tears glistening in her eyes. "Funny, isn't it, the way life just seems to fall into place once you realize you've found the one you're meant to be with?" she said, rhetorically. "You wake up one morning, and everything just makes sense in a way it never did before."

Zach nodded, indicating his agreement.

Shifting next to him, she turned to look him in the eyes. "Was it that way with you and Kendall?" she asked, curious.

His lips cracked a smile. "Somethin' like that," he grunted.

"Oh, come on, you've gotta give me more than that," she playfully prodded.

"She's the love of my life," he gruffly admitted. "That good enough?"

She couldn't help but grin at him. He never was a man of many words where only a few would suffice. "I suppose that'll have to do," she relented, with fondness in her tone. He still had that way with her—that ability to make her like him, even when she was angry with him. She paused for a beat, then said, "Thanks for calming me down. It helped, talking about Natalia."

"Least I could do, seeing as I caused it in the first place," he said, in a passive attempt to brush it off as nothing.

"It wasn't your fault, Zach," she said, reassuringly. "I've been on edge for days, dreading this conversation," she admitted. "That's on me."

"I didn't mean to make you dredge up the past," he said, remorsefully. "Maybe I should've left well enough alone."

Olivia was shaking her head. "We needed to talk, whether I wanted to or not," she declared. "I needed to tell you about our son, Zach. No matter how I feel about what happened in the past, you had a right to know the truth."

"Appreciate that," he said, throatily.

"That doesn't mean I'm not still pissed at you," Olivia said, gruffly. "At least until I can figure out how to forgive you."

"I don't expect that you'll ever forgive me," Zach said, solemnly. "I certainly don't deserve it. And I don't know that I can forgive myself, now that I know how much pain I've caused you."

"No one really deserves forgiveness, Zach," Olivia said, emphasizing the lack of right to it. "It's a gift, for both the forgiven and the forgiver. Natalia taught me that." She couldn't help but smile as she said Natalia's name again. Forgiveness wasn't something that came easily to Olivia, but thanks to Natalia, she knew it was necessary, if she wanted to move forward. "I choose to forgive you, because I need to leave the past and all its pain behind, so I can move on with my life with Natalia."

"You can just move on that easily?" There was curiosity in Zach's voice, not criticism.

"Nothing has ever been easy for me, Zach. I've had to fight for everything I have," Olivia answered, with both pain and pride in her tone. "And now I choose to fight for Natalia and our family. That doesn't mean it won't still hurt when I think about not having my son with me, but I'm tired of feeling angry. I wanna let it go," she declared, feeling better already. Letting go of anger, however justified, felt damned good. "And to do that, first I need to tell you about him."

"Please?" Zach said, pleadingly. He knew he had no right to expect the courtesy; no right to even ask.

A faint smile crossed her lips, and then her focus returned to the inbound waves, and she lost herself in the rhythmic cadence of their arrival on shore. "His name is Ethan," she announced, with a faraway lilt to her tone. "He was born on February second. I swear it was the coldest night of the year," she recalled. She shivered despite the warmth of the morning air.

Pulling her closer, Zach tightened his hold. It was a protective gesture; one that came naturally to him where she was concerned. He remained silent, hoping for more details about his son.

"His parents are Edith and Stanley Ramsay," she reported. "They live just outside London."

"Why London?" he inquired, almost timidly. "Michael was so close…" The remainder of the comment spoke for itself.

She glanced up at him. "I honestly didn't know where he was, Zach," she said, ruefully. "We had to be careful, or everything we did to protect him would've been in vain. So my name never appeared in his records. Edith is listed as his birth mother, so I doubt he even knows he's adopted."

"Oh." He grunted his comprehension of the situation. "These Ramsay's, they're good people? They've taken good care of him?"

Olivia nodded. "Seems that way, from the reports I've received from my investigators," she informed. "He's about to graduate, top of his class, and enters Oxford in the fall, on a full debate scholarship." She couldn't help but feel a sense of pride, just knowing that her son was about to follow in her footsteps; their footsteps.

Zach felt the same way, and said as much to her. "Not that we had anything to do with it, of course," he said, pointing out the obvious. "But it still means something, ya know?"

"Yeah, I know," she agreed.

Zach was quiet for a moment, contemplative. Then he asked if there was anything else she could tell him about their son.

"He plays rugby and cricket, and he's on the rowing team," Olivia expounded.

"Just like you," Zach said, referring to the rowing.

"Yeah, just like me." Olivia sounded satisfied. And then she spent the next half hour sharing stories and details she had gathered through her investigators. She had been quite pleased with all they managed to learn about him, all without raising an ounce of suspicion. She wanted it that way—to ensure that his life wasn't disrupted.

When the conversation drew to a close, he helped her up from the sand. Shoving his hands into the pockets of his jeans, he again offered a sincere apology for what his choices had cost her. Her response was to say that she didn't need an apology, just a promise that he wouldn't disrupt their son's life. If Ethan came looking for them someday, she would welcome him with open arms, and trust Zach to keep him safe from Michael. But she didn't want anything they did to bring emotional or physical harm to him, and that meant staying away, no matter how much it hurt.

Hugging her close, Zach promised again that he would abide by Olivia's wishes. He thanked her for telling him the truth—it wasn't something she had to do, and he openly acknowledged that fact.

She responded by saying that while it was true he never would have known about Ethan had she not told him, she just simply couldn't keep it from him. It would have been wrong on her part to hide the truth, especially given the intricacies of his involvement in Lena and Bianca's family. To conceal the fact that their children had an older sibling would have broken the code of honesty she and Lena had always shared, and that just wouldn't do. Transiently, she wondered how Lena could have found it so acceptable to break said code. But as quickly as the thought occurred to her, she brushed it aside, choosing to focus on the future, rather than the past.

Finally, in a much-improved state of mind, Olivia suggested that they make their way back to the cottage, where their family waited for them. She knew it would take time to heal the wound that had been reopened by Alex's reappearance, and that she and Lena had much to talk about, given the truths that had been revealed. But now that the truth was known, and all the threads were visible, Olivia found the intricately woven tapestry of their family to be of comfort to her. It was surprising, inexplicably so, but she felt ready to embrace it with open arms; with Natalia by her side through it all.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—1:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

After lunch, Zach took Emma and Jordan for ice cream, and Lena took a cantankerous Alex to put her down for a much-needed nap. Since the girls would be gone for a while, Bianca suggested to Olivia that they take a leisurely horseback ride on the beach. They had ridden together before, and Bianca knew that, having grown up on an island, rides along the surf were something Olivia enjoyed, but seldom indulged in.

Eagerly, Olivia agreed. Turning to Natalia, she asked if she would like to join them.

Natalia's face looked positively stricken. "Uh, no, thanks," she said, warily. "You can have those smelly beasts all to yourself."

Bianca grinned at her response. "You don't know what you're missing, South Side. Come on, join us." She knew, instinctively, that Natalia wouldn't, but the invitation was sincere.

"Huh-uh." Natalia resolutely shook her head. "This City Girl will keep her feet planted firmly on the ground, thank-you-very-much. The two of you just… go—" she insisted; grinning, as she shooed them away.

Olivia responded with that sexy teasing grin. "What, you're just gonna banish me to the stables without so much as a kiss?"

Pursing her lips, Natalia feigned contemplation.

Olivia arched an eyebrow in response, and Natalia laughed.

Moving into Olivia's personal space, Natalia grinned, as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "You, Ms. Spencer, may have all the kisses you can stand," she said, flirtingly.

"Mm… lucky me," Olivia murmured, as she claimed Natalia's mouth with her own.

The kiss was slow and sweet, and seasoned with soft giggles, and when finally released, Olivia pulled Natalia close; simply reveling in the nearness of her. A few light kisses scattered along her cheek and neck, and whispered promises of a long talk once she returned, earned Olivia an even tighter hug from Natalia, and a quietly murmured, "I love you," against her ear. And then Natalia released her, kissing her again, before sending her off with Bianca for a relaxing ride on the beach.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—2:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Thanks to Bianca's endless connections on the Vineyard, forty-five minutes later she and Olivia were cantering along the shore on two gorgeous stallions. Olivia's horse was coal black with a single white mark between his eyes. The mark looked like a lightning bolt, and thus, he had been named "White Lightening."

Bianca's horse, "Golden Nugget," was a soft golden brown stallion with a white tail and white markings on his lower legs, giving the appearance of boots. She was familiar with both horses, having ridden them before, and decided that White Lightening was more suited to Olivia's personality—spirited and aggressive, but not overly so, with a menacing stature that belied his underlying tenderness.

It was a beautiful afternoon, warm and bright, with the sun glistening off both water and sand. The surf and sand looked like sparkling diamonds, as far as the eye could see, and they were enjoying the scenery as much as the conversation, as they moved steadily along the water's edge.

Bianca asked how things had gone with Zach that morning, but Olivia declined to answer, saying that she wasn't certain how she felt about it yet, and she needed to talk with Natalia first. Nodding, Bianca validated Olivia's decision, receiving an expression of gratitude from the hotelier, in return.

They trotted along in silence for a few paces, and then Bianca asked how Natalia had been feeling since the onset of her pregnancy.

Olivia explained that Natalia had experienced nausea, dizziness, and fatigue, but that she hadn't equated it to pregnancy until the week prior. "And ever since we confirmed it, she seems to be much better." She sounded a bit puzzled by that fact. Then, Olivia commented about how pleased she was that their baby would be so close in age to Lena and Bianca's newest addition. "It'll be great," she declared. "They can grow up together. Lena and I never thought that would happen."

"You sound really excited about this baby," Bianca reflected.

"I am," Olivia resolutely declared. She couldn't keep the grin from her face. She pondered her history for a few beats, as the horses carried them steadily south along the waters' edge. "I was mortified when I realized I was pregnant with Ava," she said; a faraway tone in her voice. "It was like my worst nightmare, you know?"

Bianca nodded, and Olivia knew that she could relate.

"And when I found out I was pregnant with my son, I was excited, but still really scared," Olivia admitted. "I was still young, and I wasn't sure how Alex would react, and then, well… you know what happened there." She allowed the story to finish itself. "Then, with Emma, my life was such a mess… I was married to Alan, sleeping with his son, and not sure which one of them was her father. I was excited about her, but terrified of what Alan and Phillip would do."

"I can't imagine what that must've been like," Bianca said, supportively.

"Things are just as complicated with this baby, you know?" Olivia said, pensively. "Natalia is so conflicted right now, and we don't know how Frank is going to react." _And it doesn't help that I'm terrified she's gonna change her mind, and leave me once he knows the truth_, she thought to herself, but didn't vocalize to Bianca. Closing her eyes, she released a quiet sigh. "I know it sounds crazy, but despite all the uncertainty, honestly, I've never in my life been more excited about a baby," she shared quietly.

"Does Natalia know how you're feeling about all of this?" Bianca asked, gingerly.

"I'm afraid to tell her, Bianca," Olivia confessed. "She's so overwhelmed right now, and I don't wanna make it any worse."

"You need to tell her how you feel, Olivia," Bianca gently insisted. "She needs to know that you're more than just resigned to the circumstances. She needs to know that you're genuinely happy about it, and want to raise this baby with her. Trust me—I know what I'm talking about here."

"I know you do," Olivia quietly acknowledged. Reaching over, she gently squeezed Bianca's hand. "But I wish you didn't."

"Y'know, Lena and I actually talked about that a long while ago," Bianca reflected. "And we decided that as much as we both hated what Michael did to me, we wouldn't change it."

Olivia looked positively stricken, but Bianca just smiled at her.

"Lena had that same reaction the first time I said that to her," Bianca shared. "I hate what he did to me, but I'm not sorry for the end result. He gave us Jordan," she said, her voice filled with emotion, "and we wouldn't trade her for anything—not even a chance to erase that horrible night."

Pausing to reflect, Olivia gave a slow nod. She hated to admit it, but she could relate. "I wouldn't trade Ava for anything, either," she quietly shared. "It just took me a lot longer than you to figure that out. I admire your strength, Bianca."

"It was knowing that Lena was with me, that she wanted Jordan as much as I did, that got me through," Bianca acknowledged. "And I know that circumstances are different with Natalia's pregnancy, but she still needs to know that you're with her all the way. That's why it's so important that you tell her how you feel. Trust me, it's not gonna make things worse for her, it'll make them better."

Glancing sideways at Bianca, Olivia eyed her with playful suspicion. "Is this why you suggested this little 'outing'?"

Bianca shrugged, nonchalantly. "Perhaps…" A teasing grin played on her lips.

Olivia chuckled lightly. "Thank you," she said, sincerely.

"Anytime," Bianca said, warmly. "Now… let's talk sandcastles…" she grinned.

"There's nothing much to talk about," Olivia replied, with hauteur. "I'm the Master, and you are so going down…"

"Tsk, tsk, Olivia," Bianca bantered. "I told you the only place I go down—"

"Yeah, yeah, is on your wife," Olivia finished for her. "I heard it all before. And yet, I always come out the winner. Hmm…"

There was humor in Olivia's tone, and Bianca laughed. "Someday, Olivia," she said, with a warning tone, "I'm gonna win, and then you'll know who the real Master is."

"Yeah, good luck with that," Olivia teased in reply. And then a mischievous grin sprouted on her lips. "Race you to the stables," she said, temptingly.

"You're on!" Bianca declared. "Last one in cooks dinner tonight."

"Deal," Olivia smirked. "I'm looking forward to whatever you have on the menu."

And so the race commenced, the horses galloping in the afternoon sun, as it glistened against the surf.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—3:45 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Finding Natalia at the far end of the back deck, staring out across the vast expanse of the ocean, Olivia approached her gingerly. Wrapping her arms around Natalia's waist, she closed her eyes, as she pressed a light kiss to her temple.

"Hi…" Natalia sighed softly, relaxing in Olivia's embrace.

Olivia could hear the gentle smile in her voice. "Hi," she whispered in response.

"Guess it's time we talked, huh?" Natalia asked, already knowing the answer.

"I think that might be a good idea," Olivia admitted. "We can't keep avoiding the pink elephant in the room. Or the blue one, if that be the case."

Natalia felt Olivia's smile against her cheek, and despite herself, she smiled in response. Sometimes, Olivia really was funny.

"It's only the size of a peanut right now, but somehow it's become one of our biggest obstacles," Olivia pointed out. "And it doesn't need to be that way. At least… I don't want it to be."

"I don't want it to be that way either," Natalia sighed.

Tipping Natalia's chin toward herself, Olivia met that deep mahogany gaze, holding it steadily. "I want this baby with you, Natalia," she said, softly, as the hand still wrapped around Natalia's waist gently caressed her abdomen. "I'm not just resigned to the circumstances; I'm really excited about doing this with you."

The sincerity in Olivia's tone was palpable, but Natalia was afraid to really believe it. She turned in Olivia's arms, offering her a tentative smile. "Really?"

"Really," Olivia reaffirmed. "And I'm sorry I didn't make that clear to you sooner." Her fingertips lightly brushed Natalia's cheek. "I was afraid if I told you how happy I am, that it would make you feel worse, because you're struggling right now," she confessed. "I didn't want to make things harder on you."

"What changed your mind?"

"Bianca—," Olivia answered, honestly. "She helped me understand how much you needed to hear that from me. And I realized that what I was doing to avoid hurting you, was only making it hurt worse. I'm sorry for that, Natalia." Her tone was brimming with regret.

Natalia nodded her head. "She told me what happened," she said, quietly. "You know, about Jordan."

"It was such a horrific thing that happened to her. It almost cost them everything," Olivia quietly acknowledged. "But I think the fact that it didn't, speaks to possibility." She sounded hopeful.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, if Lena and Bianca can love that little girl the way they do, despite the turmoil surrounding her conception, don't you think that maybe I can love this baby, even with Frank as the father?" It was a rhetorical question; not aimed at Natalia.

"I've underestimated you, Olivia, and I'm sorry."

"We underestimated one another," Olivia gently corrected.

Glancing up, Natalia met Olivia's gaze. "You're really happy about the baby? You don't care that Frank is the father?" She sought confirmation one last time.

A bright smile exploded on Olivia's face as she pulled Natalia impossibly closer. "I'm absolutely thrilled, Honey," she proclaimed. "And no, it doesn't matter that Frank is the father. I just wanna be with you." Her voice spilled out in a breathless plea.

"I wanna be with you, too." Natalia's eyes pooled with tears.

"I want us to be Mommies together, for Emma and the baby. And Rafe too, if someday he decides he wants another Mommy," Olivia grinned, sounding positively hopeful.

But her smile quickly dissipated, as her eyes locked on mahogany pools, clouded with emotions she couldn't quite identify. Gently, she touched Natalia's face, brushing raven tendrils from her eyes. "But you're still not okay, are you?"

Dropping Olivia's gaze, Natalia shook her head. "I'm not yet," she answered honestly, "but I will be. I just need a little more time to work through my own misgivings about being pregnant again."

Tipping Natalia's chin, Olivia sought her gaze again. "Anything I can do to help?" she asked, supportively.

Natalia offered a tremulous smile. "You're already doing it."

"You sure about that?" Olivia asked, seeking reassurance. Natalia didn't look so sure.

Nodding, Natalia answered, "I just needed to know that you really wanted this baby, Liv. And now that I do, and I know I'm not going to lose you, I can focus on dealing with my own discontentment about it."

Olivia was shaking her head, as she gently took Natalia's face in her hands. "Don't you know by now that there's nothing you could do that would make me leave you," she said, rhetorically. "You're never going to lose me, Natalia." _I'm the one who's afraid of losing you_, she thought, finding the irony less than amusing. Pulling Natalia impossibly closer, she wrapped her arms fully around her. "Never—"

Burrowing her face into Olivia's neck, Natalia allowed the warmth of their embrace to soothe her. "I really needed to hear that right now," she murmured against Olivia's skin.

"I'll remind you every day, if that's what you need," Olivia quietly replied.

"Maybe—," Natalia answered, softly. "Right now, I just need you to hold me."

"Always—," Olivia whispered, pressing a tender kiss to Natalia's temple.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—4:45 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Later that afternoon, Olivia suggested a walk along the beach before dinner. They had said goodbye to Zach, who once again offered apologies to Olivia, promising to keep his word and leave Ethan to live his life without interference. Little did he know how easy it would be to keep that promise, given the reaction Kendall was about to have upon learning about the boy. Despite their agreement prior to marriage, Kendall found it difficult enough accepting the fact that her sister had given Zach his first daughter—to learn that another woman now held claim to having given him his first son was more than she cared to bear. And thus, Zach's life was about to become a living hell—Kane-style.

As for Olivia, having released much of the anger she had harbored toward Zach since learning he hadn't really died, she accepted his apology, and bid him farewell. She knew it wouldn't be the last time they would meet—he was a part of Lena's family on both the Montgomery and Kundera sides—but it was the last time she would look at him and feel anger over what his choices had cost her. She was choosing to leave the past where it belonged, and determined to focus solely on Natalia now, and on the family they were creating together.

"So what happened with Zach?" Natalia approached the subject tentatively, as they walked hand-in-hand along the water's edge. They hadn't really had a chance to talk about it earlier, because lunch had been chaotic, and then Bianca had suggested that ride on the beach, and Emma had interrupted their conversation on the deck when Olivia returned.

"Well, I yelled a lot," Olivia said with that characteristic grin. "And I cried, and hit him."

"Sounds productive," Natalia said with a teasing lilt.

"You'd be surprised at exactly how productive," Olivia replied.

Natalia tilted her head in that adorable way of hers. "You're serious, aren't you?" She sounded a bit surprised, but pleased.

"I am, Natalia." The humor in Olivia's tone was replaced by sincerity. She stopped, turning to face Natalia. "I spent nearly eighteen years missing my son, wondering who he was, what kind of man he had become. And I spent the last two months angry with Zach for taking away my chance to know him. I don't wanna be angry anymore, Natalia. And I don't wanna focus on the past." Gently, she took Natalia's face into her hands. "I wanna focus on you, on us, and on our future."

"I want that, too, Olivia," Natalia said, softly. "I want that more than anything."

Olivia smiled. "Then we'll make it happen, together," she vowed.

Natalia sealed that vow with a lingering kiss. And when she finally released Olivia, they continued their walk, hand-in-hand, along the water's edge, as Olivia shared the remainder of her conversation with Zach. Some of it made Natalia angry, and some of it made her sad, but all-in-all, the conversation left them feeling more connected to one another, and less weighted down by Olivia's past. It was a feeling so exhilarating that neither could adequately describe it; yet they knew they both felt it, and that made them ever more hopeful about the future.

Even after the topic of Zach was finally closed, they continued to walk together, talking about other things, including the fact that their furniture had been delivered that afternoon. It was the first opportunity Natalia had to share the news. Olivia seemed decidedly more excited about the prospect than Natalia had dared hope, and it made her feel even more hopeful that Olivia would be ready soon. It didn't hurt that Olivia had been sweet, playful, and flirty; teasing, chasing, touching and kissing Natalia throughout their walk—and that the attention only intensified after Olivia learned about the delivery of their new bedroom suite.

They had a wonderful time together, talking and laughing, as afternoon turned to evening. And by the time they returned to the cottage, they were both beyond famished, and ready to devour whatever culinary masterpiece Bianca had prepared in their absence.

Gathering around the table, they all held hands as Bianca prayed the blessing over their meal. And then, as Olivia sank her teeth into the first bite of her grilled tilapia, she shot a roguish grin toward Bianca, who responded with an arched eyebrow. "Next time—," Bianca mouthed silently.

Olivia just swallowed her bite, and laughed.

TBC…


	40. Chapter 9 PastPresent Collide Part XII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, and Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Alexander Cambias, Jr., and Zach Slater are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park (Bastards!).

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 9.12 is rated PG-13 for some minor sexual content.

I know the update is a little late this week, but I hope you all don't find it a dollar short… LOL What started out as barely 9 pages this morning, turned into a robust 12 by this afternoon. I'm actually pleased with it, which doesn't tend to happen very often… Looking forward to hearing your thoughts!

Hope everyone had a great weekend!

Enjoy!

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.12 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—8:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Later that evening, Bianca suggested a relaxing soak in the Jacuzzi for all of them. She was certain Olivia could use a little downtime after dealing with Zach; as could Lena, who had dealt with his anger over not being told the truth about his son well before his arrival that morning.

Lena patiently explained that she had only known for a few days, and that even if she had known all along, it wasn't her place to tell him. But he was so upset that he barely heard a word she said. He called later to apologize; realizing what an ass he had been. But by then Lena was beyond consolation—she was feeling far too guilty over hurting Olivia.

Both of them knowing that Olivia and Lena needed a chance to talk, Bianca insisted that she would take care of bath time and stories for the girls, and Natalia quickly jumped in to offer her assistance.

The gesture was met with grateful expressions from their respective partners, and after appreciative kisses were given and received, Olivia and Lena were off to change.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia released an appreciative moan, as she sank into the warm, swirling water. "My God, this is heaven," she sighed contentedly, after the heat from the water had penetrated her aching body. "We are so getting one of these for the farmhouse."

Lena grinned at her. "I'm surprised that wasn't a prerequisite to you moving in," she teased.

Tilting her head toward Lena, Olivia peeked at her through one opened eye. "Natalia is a bit of a minimalist, in case you haven't noticed," she said, with affection in her tone. "It'll take some convincing."

"I've no doubt you'll find a way." The smirk on Lena's face was mischievous.

One perfect eyebrow peaked over liquid jade, as a grin teased at the corners of full, pouty lips. But Olivia said nothing in response.

"I would suggest a live demonstration of the perks," Lena said, roguishly. "Bianca and I can make ourselves scarce after while, if you'd like." There was no question as to what she was insinuating.

"Perhaps—," Olivia said, offhandedly, as she closed her eye again, and allowed her head to lull back against the edge of the tub. The padded headrest was an absolute dream.

Lena found it odd that Olivia didn't bite at her comment, but she shrugged it off. "How was it that you ended up in love with a woman, and living in a farmhouse, again?" she asked with a teasing lilt.

"Luckiest twist of fate, ever," Olivia said, sincerely. "Or as Natalia calls it: Divine Intervention."

"I still can't get over the whole farmhouse bit." Lena was shaking her head in amusement.

"And I've never been more content," Olivia said, wistfully.

"I can see that," Lena quietly acknowledged. "Feels nice, doesn't it?"

"You have no idea…" Olivia husked, emotions rising.

"Oh, I think I do," Lena gently disagreed. "Probably better than anyone."

Olivia tilted her head, meeting Lena's gaze. "I guess you do, don't you."

Lena's response was a quiet, knowing smile.

There was a lull in the conversation, and then Lena asked, "Did you and Natalia finally have a chance to talk?" There was genuine concern in her tone.

Eyes closed as she relaxed in the water, Olivia nodded once. "Yeah—," she sighed, sounding relieved. "I think we're finally on the same page about the baby."

"I'm glad," Lena said, supportively. "I know you've both been a bit on edge about it. You just needed to talk it out."

Olivia readily agreed with Lena's assertion. "I don't know what you and Bianca said to her, but thank you," she said, appreciatively. "She's not afraid of me leaving anymore."

"And what about you?" Lena asked, intuitively. "Are you still afraid of her leaving?"

Biting her lower lip, Olivia staved off tears. "Sometimes I think I'll be afraid of that for the rest of my life."

"Does she know that?" Lena asked, concerned. She could relate to Olivia's fears far better than she cared to admit. It had taken her years to truly believe Bianca would never leave.

"How could I tell her something like that?" Olivia asked, rhetorically. It would be like telling Natalia she didn't trust her, when in reality, it was her own intrinsic value, her own self, which Olivia didn't trust.

"How could you not tell her something so important?" Lena asked, pointedly.

The question sliced straight through to Olivia's core. "The same way you could not tell me that Alex was the father of your children." The words came out sharper than intended; and though her eyes never opened, she knew exactly what expression Lena's face wore.

Olivia's words had cut Lena to the quick, but Lena knew she deserved it. Truth be told, she was surprised it had taken the hotelier so long to confront her about it. The old Olivia would have gone on a rampage immediately after learning the truth.

"Oh, God, Olivia, I'm so sorry—" Lena's voice was brimming with tearful regret. "I never meant to hurt you by keeping the truth from you. I just…" The water swished, as she lifted her hands out, burying her face their palms. "It never seemed like the right time, and then Zach showed up early and…"

Olivia slid backward, setting herself upright in the tub. "And what, Lena?" Eyebrows furrowed, she sounded irritated, as she fixed her friend with a decided glare. "The kids came in, and did the dirty work for you, so you were off the hook?"

"Olivia, please—," Lena said, pleadingly.

"Please, what?" Olivia snapped. "Please don't call you on your shit? You've certainly called me on mine enough this week."

"Yes, I have," Lena readily agreed; feeling more confident in her stance. "And you deserved it."

"Well, you're the one who deserves it now, so it's my turn!" Olivia barked. "How could you not tell me something so important?"

Drawing her knees up, Lena planted her feet on the ledge. Wrapping her arms around her legs, she buried her face against them. "This conversation is so not going the way I had planned," she murmured. "Natalia said you would understand if I—"

"You talked to Natalia about this, before you talked to me?" Olivia sounded hurt, more so than angry.

Looking up, Lena met Olivia's gaze. "I didn't plan it that way, Spence," she said, apologetically. "It just came up in conversation, and I told her how horrible I feel about not telling you sooner."

"Why didn't you?" Olivia's tone softened upon hearing the remorse in Lena's voice.

Lowering her gaze, the swirling of the water suddenly became interesting to Lena. "Bianca kept pushing me to say something, but I didn't want to hurt you," she said, softly. "I know avoiding it was futile, but I've just missed you so much, and I didn't want to spoil our time together. So I kept putting it off. And then it was too late, and I ended up hurting you even more."

The regret in Lena's tone was palpable, and it dissipated Olivia's anger.

"I'm sorry, Olivia… God, I'm so sorry…" Lena choked back tears. "If I had known the whole truth about your history with Zach… if I had known how close our friendship would become all these years later, if… I would have thought twice before agreeing to Zach's offer to be our donor," she murmured repentantly.

"He's not just a donor, Lena. He's their father, and he's actively participating in raising them," Olivia pointed out, albeit gently. "You should have told me. I didn't deserve to have it thrown in my face like that."

"You're right, Olivia—you didn't deserve that," Lena sheepishly agreed. "And I'm sorry I hurt you that way. You have no idea how sorry…"

"Don't ever keep anything like that from me again," Olivia said, directly. It was a clear warning, not a request, and they both knew it. "We've always been completely honest with one another, even when it hurts. I don't wanna lose that with you."

Lena offered a tentative smile. "I don't either," she said, quietly. "It's one of the things I appreciate most about our friendship."

"Good, then it's settled," Olivia firmly declared. It was a new concept to her, but felt damned good to deal with things and then leave them in the dust.

And then the corners of Olivia's mouth tipped into a mischievous grin. "Now," she said, jade eyes sparkling in the moonlight, "let's talk about what kind of trouble we can get into before weeks' end…"

Dark eyes twinkled with their own brand of roguish glee, as Lena contemplated the prospect. "Oh, yes. Let's…"

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Springfield—10:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Though it was proving a difficult task, Tracy and Jen had agreed to keep things as normal as possible for the boys—they deserved to be protected from the stress of their grandfather's threat of impending litigation. Dinner had been its usual amalgam of good food and interesting conversation, as the boys shared stories of the time spent with Grandma and Grandpa Jackson that day. They had taken a weeks' vacation to spend time with the boys during their spring break.

As she listened to her sons, Jen was once again reminded of how blessed she was to have Tracy's family in her life. They were such a gift after the loss of Jake, and the rejection she felt from her own family, and she felt eternally grateful for them. She purposed to tell them, the next time she saw them.

After dinner and baths, they watched a movie together, and both Jen and Tracy found themselves profoundly aware of the fleeting nature of time. They didn't protest for a second when the boys asked for a second movie. Instead, they made it a point to sit closer to their boys, appreciating the fact that they could. Then later that evening, having delivered the next segment of her ongoing saga, Tracy tucked them into bed, and kissed them goodnight.

Exhausted, she made her way down the hall toward the master suite, thankful that the day was finally coming to an end.

Quietly closing the door, she waited for the telltale "click" before engaging the lock. The lights were dim, and glancing across the room, she found Jen on the sofa, a glass of her favorite red in hand, as she stared into the warm fire that glowed in the hearth.

A gentle hand caressed Jen's right shoulder, garnering her attention, and then strong arms encircled her neck as Tracy bent down to embrace her from behind.

Jen sighed softly at the welcome warmth of Tracy's arms, and she tilted her head to the side. "The boys asleep?" she murmured in a lethargic haze.

"Well on their way." Lightly, warm lips brushed against Jen's temple. "You doin' okay?" Tracy's voice was brimming with concern.

"I won't lie to you, Trace, I'm really scared." Delivered on a wobbly whisper, Jen's fear was evident, as were the tears she was so valiantly attempting to hold back.

Reaching around, Tracy lifted the wine glass from her partner's hand, setting it on the nearby table. And then she was filling the space beside Jen on the sofa, drawing her into a full embrace. "I know, Honey," she said, soothingly, as she gently rubbed Jen's back. "I'm scared, too. But it's gonna be okay. It has to be." She hoped she sounded more confident than she felt.

"We have money to fight him. I saved almost everything from Jake after I paid off the house and car," Jen announced, as if it were news to Tracy.

"I know, Babe," Tracy murmured softly against Jen's ear. "I know. You've been great about protecting our boys' futures."

"But Preston has more…"

"More money?" Tracy sought clarification.

"Yes—"

"Perhaps so," Tracy granted. "But we have Olivia, and she has more connections than O'Hare International."

Completely missing the humor in Tracy's comment, Jen asked, "Have you heard from her?" She sounded hopeful that the answer would be affirmative.

"I haven't—" Tracy tried not to sound overly concerned.

"That's not like her at all," Jen commented. "I hope everything is okay."

Tracy smiled. It was so like Jen to be concerned about a friend, even in the face of her own troubles. It was one of the things Tracy loved most about her.

"I'm sure they're just enjoying their vacation," Tracy said, reassuringly. "She didn't even have her phone with her this morning. Natalia had it both times I talked with her."

"Oh—"

The disquiet in Jen's tone was palpable as she uttered her monosyllabic response, and Tracy gently tipped her chin, meeting her gaze. The usual clarity of those sparkling blue eyes was clouded over with fear and disconcertment, and Tracy's heart ached at the sight. "She'll call," she gently reassured.

"She will," Jen declared with solid conviction, as she tried to keep a positive outlook. And then she allowed herself to be drawn deep into the sofa, where she was folded completely in Tracy's comforting embrace.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—12:00 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

More than a thousand miles away, Olivia and Natalia were coming in from a long soak in the Jacuzzi with Lena and Bianca. As they entered their bedroom, Olivia closed the door, turning toward Natalia. A furtive grin tiptoed across her lips, as she viewed Natalia from behind. Even donning that thick, white robe, Natalia's body was a vision—and Olivia's imagination had no problem conjuring up the image of what she was wearing underneath. The sight of her stepping into the water in that stunning royal blue bikini was forever burned into her memory—as was the sight of her emerging from the water hours later. Seeing her like that, with so much of her body exposed, Olivia had a really difficult time believing Natalia was pregnant. Her body was perfect, and the only indication of pregnancy was the fact that Natalia's her breasts had grown a little—not that Olivia was complaining. She bit back a growl just thinking about it.

And then there were those long raven tresses, pulled back in a messy ponytail, leaving a graceful neck exposed to Olivia's appreciative eyes. Embracing her from behind, Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist—a familiar and welcomed gesture—and burrowed her face between Natalia's neck and the collar of the thick robe.

Quickly, warm lips made contact with heated flesh, as Olivia trailed slow kisses along the soft contours of Natalia's neck up to her ear. "Have I told you today, how beautiful you are?" she whispered softly.

Natalia felt her face flush at the compliment. "Not in so many words," she answered, "but always in the way you look at me."

"I can't take my eyes off of you," Olivia husked. Natalia's beauty was burned into her soul.

"Feeling's mutual," Natalia quietly declared.

Olivia smiled, and lightly kissed Natalia's neck. "Thank you again for the wine and the robe, Sweetheart," she murmured softly, referring to the thoughtful amenities Natalia had brought along when joining her and Lena in the hot tub. "You always take such good care of me."

"And I always will," Natalia said, with quiet satisfaction. She turned her head, lightly kissing Olivia's cheek. "I love taking care of you."

"Mm… lucky me," Olivia whispered against Natalia's ear, sending shivers that had nothing to do with being cold, down Natalia's spine.

Turning in Olivia's arms, warm brown met sparkling jade. "Y'know, that's the second time you said that to me today," she said with a coquettish grin. "Guess you must really feel lucky…" Her voice was enticingly low, rasping.

Rewarding Natalia with one of those sexy grins, Olivia whispered, "You have no idea…"

Natalia's belly did a flip-flop from the intensity of those eyes boring into her own. She bit her bottom lip, causing the hue to deepen, as she slowly released it. "Why don't you enlighten me?" she invited.

A muted growl, veiled beneath a sharp intake of breath, marked Olivia's response, and her index finger lightly teased bow-like lips. They were so plump, so ripe for kissing, and she wanted to lose herself in the sensation of them brushing against her own. "Don't mind if I do," she murmured, before claiming that soft, beckoning mouth in a slow, sultry kiss.

Several minutes later, kiss-swollen lips finally parted, and Natalia once again found herself the object of Olivia's intent gaze.

Reaching up, Olivia tenderly brushed raven locks from Natalia's face, and then her fingertips fell across a soft cheek. "I really do feel like the luckiest woman in the world," she quietly declared. "And I don't take that, or you, for granted."

"I know—," Natalia said, softly. Cocking her head to the side, she wondered aloud, "Why so serious tonight?"

Olivia offered a tentative smile. "Today was really hard, Natalia. And not just for me. It was hard for both of us. I mean… it couldn't have been easy for you to watch me go off with an old lover, the father of one of my children, even knowing that I don't harbor any lingering feelings for him. I don't think I could've been quite so generous, if it had been you and Gus," she ruefully confessed. "But you were there for me, you supported me, and I just… I'm so thankful for you."

Delivered on an emotion-filled whisper, Olivia pulled Natalia close as those final words passed through her lips. And Natalia fell into her embrace willingly, allowing Olivia to hold her until the emotions passed.

Then, taking Olivia's face in her hands, Natalia smiled into eyes of sparkling jade. "I'm thankful for you too, My Love," she said, softly. "Knowing that you're with me in this pregnancy, it means everything to me. I hope you really know that."

"I'm with you all the way," Olivia quietly vowed. "I wouldn't be anywhere else…"

Leaning in, Natalia pressed her lips to Olivia's in a soft kiss, and then nuzzled against her nose. "I love you," she whispered.

Olivia responded with similar sentiments, sealed with a light kiss. "And that's why I'm gonna let you have first dibs on the bathroom tonight." Her playful lilt allowed the intensity to wane.

Natalia chuckled. "Oh, you are, huh?"

"Yup," Olivia said with a firm nod.

Shaking her head, Natalia said, "Let me guess: You're gonna read more of that book Jen gave you while you wait for me?"

"Yup—" was all Olivia said in response; but the mischievous grin on her face reminded Natalia that she wanted to sneak a peek at that book.

"I think maybe I need to add this to my reading list," Natalia said, as she casually lifted the book from the nightstand.

Olivia looked positively stricken at the thought of Natalia reading the contents. What if it freaked her out?

Natalia was laughing at the anxious expression on Olivia's face. "Relax, Honey. I'm not gonna take it away from you tonight," she teased.

Feigning calm collectedness, Olivia said, "I wasn't worried about that at all." She stepped toward the dresser in search of nightwear.

"Yeah, right." Natalia set the book back on the nightstand. Then, spotting Olivia's phone where she had abandoned it that morning, she picked it up. "Honey, you have a voicemail from Tracy," she announced after checking the display. "Do you want me to check it? It's probably just to confirm our furniture delivery."

"Would you mind?" Olivia asked over her shoulder, as she rummaged through the dresser drawer. A delighted grin spread across her lips when a pair of silky shorts and matching camisole emerged.

Arching an eyebrow, Natalia smirked. "Not if you promise to let me ogle you in that for a while," she said, roguishly. She had thoroughly enjoyed doing exactly that while they were in the hot tub. The turquoise bikini Olivia was wearing beneath that robe accentuated her assets perfectly, and Natalia had brazenly studied her body the entire evening.

"Deal," Olivia granted with a flirty wink, as their eyes met in the mirror. Turning, she brushed a kiss against Natalia's cheek. "I'll be right back, and then the ogling can commence."

"Mm… not so fast there, Speed Racer," Natalia teased, as she grasped Olivia's arm. "I thought I was gonna get to go first."

Olivia smirked. There would be plenty of opportunities for that, she thought naughtily. That book of Jen's had given her more than a few ideas. "I just thought you might enjoy finding the object of your continued ogling waiting in bed for you, that's all," she smirked.

Natalia's eyes flashed with the look of a child caught with her hand in the cookie jar, and Olivia released an amused laugh. "Yeah—I knew you were watching me," she teased.

"Guilty as charged," Natalia confessed, unashamedly. Pulling Olivia into her, she claimed a proper kiss. "I just couldn't help myself." And then, smiling into those sparkling jade eyes, she announced, "Now you can go," as she pressed the speed dial for Olivia's voicemail, and lifted the phone to her ear.

"Oh, I can, huh?" Olivia's tone was light and playful, as she pointed toward the door. She was about to make another witty remark, when she saw Natalia's face turn ashen. Instead, what came out was a panicky, "Sweetheart, what's wrong?"

Natalia's mouth dropped open, but all that came out was a gasp of air. And then she swallowed hard, as she held the phone out to Olivia. "I think maybe you should hear this firsthand," she said, with a worried expression on her face.

Taking the phone from Natalia's hand, Olivia looked concerned, as she pressed the key sequence to replay the message. Pacing the floor, she listened intently as Tracy's voice explained that Jen had been served with a summons to appear in court regarding a petition for full custody of their boys, filed by Jen's former father-in-law.

It was Olivia's face that turned ashen then, as the reason for the petition was revealed. "Shit—" she exhaled heavily, as the weight of the world fell on her chest. She sank down onto the bed, staring blankly at the phone in her hand. Their friends were in for a major battle—the kind that she feared every day with Phillip and Alan. It made her anxious just thinking about it. She took a deep breath, as Natalia wrapped an arm around her, offering her support.

Sometimes seemingly irrational fears turned out to be exactly that—Irrational, Olivia quickly reminded herself. But then, the realist in her took over, reminding her that sometimes… they turned out to be intuitive wisdom in disguise.

* * *

_Tuesday, April 28, 2009… Springfield—11:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Jen and Tracy were lying on the sofa, bodies entwined as they shared a slow kiss, when Tracy's phone chirped out the ringtone that told her Olivia was calling. They had been snuggled up together in front of a blazing fire, talking for the better part of an hour. They openly discussed the fact that their decision to come out was the most likely catalyst for Preston's actions; though they were hard-pressed to figure out exactly how he found out. It wasn't as though they ran in the same circles, and his contact with the boys was very limited.

Regardless, Jen was firm in her convictions—she wasn't the least bit sorry for their decision, and she made it clear that she wouldn't stand for Tracy regretting it either.

Tracy just smiled at her, and assured her there was no need to worry—there was no room for regret between them. Long before they even shared their first kiss, she had been all in, and she had no intention of changing her mind. Not now. Not ever.

Jen just smiled and kissed her, and then she rested her head against Tracy's chest; burrowing into the comfort and safety of her partner's body.

Though the gravity of their situation was never far from their thoughts, thanks to Tracy's efforts, the weightiness of their conversation had lightened considerably as they lay there together. She found cute little anecdotes to tell, and spent a little time flirting with Jen, all in an effort to calm her tattered emotions.

It was in one of those moments of levity that Jen shifted from where her head had been pillowed on a familiar breast, peering up at her partner. Earth met sky, as their gazes fell into place, and Jen offered a faint, yet sincere smile. "Thank you," she whispered. Her fingertips lightly brushed Tracy's cheek.

No further explanation was necessary. Tracy knew exactly what Jen meant, and she smiled into those eyes of soul-piercing blue. "Anything for you—always and forever," she quietly vowed, as her fingers fell into silky golden locks.

Gently, she caressed the back of Jen's neck. And Jen responded by shifting her body upward, brushing her lips against that soft mouth that always begged to be kissed; even when Tracy was asleep.

"I love you," Jen murmured against Tracy's mouth, before deepening the kiss.

And it was within the midst of that kiss, with Jen's hand languorously exploring the soft breasts beneath Tracy's faded Bears jersey, and Tracy's hands burrowing beneath the back of Jen's t-shirt, that the phone rang with Olivia's return call. They both knew exactly where their encounter was leading; and both were in desperate need of the connection lovemaking would bring. And had Tracy not known who was calling, a discontented groan would have slipped from her lips, and she never would have touched that phone. Instead, she was thankful to finally be hearing that ringtone.

Jen, on the other hand, wasn't so thankful for the interruption. She practically growled with discontentment when Tracy slipped a hand into the pocket of her jeans to retrieve the intrusive object.

"Please don't—," Jen husked, as she grasped Tracy's wrist, attempting to halt the excavation. "I need you—"

The words came out in a raspy plea, and it nearly killed Tracy to deny her; but this call was far too important. "I have to, Babe," she murmured regretfully against Jen's mouth. She pressed a parting kiss to those lips. "It's Olivia."

The puzzled expression on Jen's face asked the question.

"I set the ringtone for her and Natalia this morning, after I left the message."

Jen backed her hand away, allowing Tracy to pull the phone from her pocket, as Tracy continued her explanation. "I didn't want to chance missing their call."

Nodding, Jen relented completely, and together, they were moving into an upright position when Tracy hit the button to accept the call. "Hey, Boss Lady," she greeted with genuine affection. The phone was on speaker, and Jen was perched in her lap.

Olivia could tell that Tracy was trying to keep things light, but she could also hear the worry in the young woman's voice. "Hey, yourself, Tracy," she said, warmly. "I hope it's not too late to call." Her tone asked the question.

"Not at all," Tracy assured. "It's a relief to hear from you."

"How you guys holding up?"

The sincerity in Olivia's tone touched Jen deeply, and she felt the sting of tears as they welled up in her eyes. Doing her best to keep her voice level, she answered honestly, telling Olivia that they were hanging in there, but that it was tough, and they were scared.

The empathy that Olivia felt for the two of them was overwhelming—she knew it could very well be her facing this ordeal. And her only thought was to do everything she could to help them. It was a side of her character that began its development with Natalia, and had been growing steadily ever since. She found herself offering to contact Grayson McAlister, a high-profile child custody attorney she knew in Chicago, and retain him on their behalf.

A look of surprise passed over Natalia's features when she heard Olivia say his name. He was so well-known and highly respected in his field of expertise that even she knew who he was; and she was beyond impressed that Olivia knew him personally. Though, she realized she probably shouldn't have been surprised that was the case. With an attorney of his caliber in their back pocket, Natalia had no doubt that Jen and Tracy would prevail against Preston Morgan—and so would she and Olivia, if Phillip, Alan, or Frank ever came after their children. A slight smile touched her lips as she took comfort in that knowledge, and she casually draped an arm around Olivia, resting her chin on Olivia's shoulder.

"If the two of you need some time, then please take it," Olivia was saying, as Natalia tuned back into the conversation. "Natalia and I can call in reinforcements to handle the Beacon."

Jen graciously declined the offer, saying that it was better for them to keep busy. And then they both thanked Olivia for being willing to contact the attorney on their behalf. Olivia's response was that she was just glad she was able to help, and she would call Grayson first thing in the morning.

A few more minutes of conversation revealed that Olivia and Natalia's furniture had been delivered and set up as scheduled—and that it looked absolutely fabulous in the master bedroom. "The perfect addition to the rustic ambiance of the farmhouse," Tracy declared.

"Elegant, and not at all overstated," Jen added with a smile. "It's perfect. The two of you have great taste."

"Thank you," Natalia said, warmly. "And thank you again for taking care of that for us."

"Really," Olivia said, sincerely. "With everything you had on your plate today, taking that on was above and beyond," she willingly acknowledged.

"Believe me, it was a much-needed distraction," Tracy commented.

"Well, we still really appreciate it," Natalia reiterated.

"You're welcome. It was no problem," Jen replied. "Let us know if there's anything else we can do while you're gone."

"Thanks," Natalia said, appreciatively. "We will. And you do the same."

"Absolutely. Anything you need," Olivia readily concurred. "And I'll be in touch after I talk with Grayson in the morning."

Jen and Tracy thanked Olivia again, and just before they ended the call, Natalia offered a few words of encouragement. She promised to keep them covered in prayer, and assured them that everything would work out all right—she had faith that it would. And even as she said it, she wondered how her faith could be so strong for them, when it was so lacking when it came to her own circumstances. It was something she needed to explore, and soon, she silently acknowledged.

Then, setting her ponderings aside, they shared a few more parting words, and said goodnight.

Though there was no way to completely eradicate their fears and concerns, thanks to Olivia's promise of a powerhouse attorney, and Natalia's promise of prayer and declaration of faith that all would work out, the conversation left Jen and Tracy feeling infinitely better. They acknowledged as much to one another as they crawled into bed just a few minutes later. And then, what had started earlier as an act of seeking comfort in one another, became a tender expression of the intimacy they had always shared, as they made love together, long into the night.

* * *

As for Olivia and Natalia, that same conversation left Natalia feeling uncharacteristically restless, and Olivia increasingly concerned.

"I'm worried about you, Natalia," Olivia whispered, pressing her lips against Natalia's temple, as they lay in bed together. Their bodies were intertwined, with Natalia's head resting against Olivia's right shoulder.

"Why?" Natalia asked, more out of lack of anything else to say, than any real need to ask the obvious.

"You just seem so lost, Sweetheart, and that's not like you at all. I know how torn up you are about this pregnancy, and I don't know how to help you. I don't know how to fix this." Olivia's voice was riddled with emotion.

Natalia released a heavy sigh. "You can't fix it, Liv," she said, softly. "And neither can I—at least not by myself. Only God can fix what's broken inside me, and right now, I just…" She paused, swallowing around the lump in her throat. "You're right, I feel lost, and I don't know how to find my way back…"

"You haven't prayed at night like you usually do. Not the whole time we've been here," Olivia gently pointed out. She understood Natalia, and knew that prayer held the answer to finding her way back.

There was a long pause, as Natalia contemplated her response. "Because… I feel like I've lost that connection," she finally confessed. It was the first time she had acknowledged the feeling, even to herself. "I feel confident praying for others, but not for myself. I've tried so many times, but… I just can't seem to find any peace."

"Is it because I'm here?" Olivia asked, concerned that she might be intruding. "Do you need me to leave so you can be alone with God?"

Shifting her body, Natalia found Olivia's gaze, desperately searching worried jade by the light of the moon. "Never—" she declared with a firm, quiet resolve. "This isn't your fault, so don't ever think that," she commanded; more out of need to ensure Olivia heard her, than any harsh feelings. "I don't care what we're going through; there will never be a time when I want or need you to leave. Do you understand?"

Words that began as quiet, yet firm, ended in a tender whisper, as Natalia's tone pleaded with Olivia to answer affirmatively—and Olivia was more than able to oblige. "I understand completely," she quietly confirmed. Her eyes never left Natalia's, as she vowed never to leave—even if Natalia ordered her to go. She had no way of knowing how prophetic Natalia's statement was, or how crucial that vow would prove to be in ensuring their future.

Several minutes passed, as they found themselves lost in thought.

"Why don't your prayers bring you peace, Natalia?" Olivia finally asked. Her voice was soft and filled with empathy. "They always have in the past."

Hot tears prickled in Natalia's eyes, and she buried her face in Olivia's chest. "Because I feel so ashamed, Liv…" Her confession came out in a gut-wrenching sob. "More ashamed than I was when I was pregnant with Rafe. I feel like… I don't deserve to be forgiven a second time for the same sin."

Gentle fingertips tangled in raven tresses, slowly caressing the nape of Natalia's neck. "Didn't you once tell me that no one deserves forgiveness?" Olivia gently reminded, emphasizing the part about being deserving. "That it's a gift?"

"Yes—" The answer came out on an exhaled breath, and Natalia couldn't help the faint smile that formed on her lips. It felt good knowing that Olivia actually listened to her sometimes.

"Whew! Thank God!" Olivia feigned intense relief. "Because that's the line I gave Zach today, and I'd hate to have misquoted you." There was humor in her tone, and it drew a light chuckle from Natalia. Mission accomplished.

"You're incorrigible," Natalia accused, as she gently slapped Olivia's chest.

"So you keep telling me," Olivia replied teasingly. She smiled into those beautiful brown eyes, and kissed Natalia tenderly. And then her tone turned serious again. "Why don't you start by telling God how awful you feel?" she quietly suggested. "You've always talked to Him like a friend, so it shouldn't be any different than telling me or Bianca, or Jen and Tracy."

The suggestion made perfect sense to Natalia, but it felt so much harder than it sounded. Regardless, she nodded her head against Olivia's chest, and began searching for the words to begin. And what emerged from Natalia's lips in the moments that followed was a gut-wrenching litany of the guilt, shame, anger, and self-recrimination she had been experiencing since the moment she slept with Frank.

Olivia held Natalia close, gently caressing her upper back. But she didn't shush her—she needed to get the feelings out, no matter how painful they were for her to utter them, or for Olivia to hear. It was the first real glimpse she had been given into the depth of torment Natalia was experiencing over this pregnancy, and it absolutely broke her heart.

And when Natalia finally drifted off to sleep after finishing her prayer, Olivia lay there, holding her impossibly close, forcing back the sobs that threatened to shake both of their bodies with tremors more forceful than any earthquake ever possessed.

TBC…


	41. Chapter 9 PastPresent Collide Part XIII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, and Natalia and Rafe Rivera are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Maggie Stone, Alexander Cambias, Jr. and Sr., Zach and Kendall Slater, Ethan Ramsay, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

There are several places in this update where Bianca flashes back to late October, 2003, as she recalls and relays to Natalia the conversation where she told Lena she wanted to keep her baby. The narratives and dialogue in these sections are excerpts from my ongoing Lianca fic, _Restoration_. For those of you who are not familiar with All My Children, the events in Lena's history that are revealed in these excerpts are predominantly the workings of my own twisted mind, and not AMC canon. The same is true of the majority of what happened to Bianca after the attack. The only thing in Bianca's story that's canon is the fact that she kept the child. Everything else is my attempt to salvage something good from the glorified mess AMC made of her storyline back then.

Anyway, I digress…

The extensive focus on Lena and Bianca's respective and joint histories in this update is not meant to shift the story away from Otalia, but rather, it serves the purpose of moving Natalia to the place where she needs to be. Once you've read it, I think you'll understand…

Rating: Chapter 9.13 is rated R, I suppose. There's some rather course language in one section. When I rate these things, I think about what I would allow my 14 year-old nephew to read, and this definitely wouldn't be it... Over-protective, much? Perhaps. But I'm not apologizing…

What I _will_ offer apology for is the delay in posting. Life had been an unending series of interruptions since my semester ended, and I can't seem to get anything accomplished! LOL I did finally manage to finish this update this afternoon, so here it is, hot off the presses…

And finally, before I go, just a quick note to wish you all a joyous Holiday Season—whatever it is that you may be celebrating. And to that end: Happy Hanukkah (began December 20 at sundown); Happy Yule/Merry Yuletide (December 21, in Northern Hemisphere); Happy Winter Solstice (December 21 at 11:30 PM Central Standard Time, December 22 via Coordinated Universal Time); Happy Summer/December Solstice (December 22, for those "down under"); Merry Christmas (December 25); and Happy Kwanzaa (begins December 26). Peace! :)

Hope you all enjoy the update…

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.13 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Wednesday, April 29, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—7:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

The following morning after their run, Olivia and Lena were lounging at the kitchen table. Freshly showered and casually dressed, they looked poised for a lazy morning of coffee and conversation. With the girls still in bed, and nothing pressing on the agenda for the day, they reveled in the opportunity to simply relax.

Reading through the _Wall Street Journal_, wordlessly, they exchanged sections as they sipped their way through a pot of coffee. And then Lena discovered a story she knew would interest Olivia—one about the rising costs of hotel operations versus the declining demand for accommodations amongst middle-class families, especially those with young children—and the animated conversation began.

They talked about the soaring cost of overhead, and the declining market for mid-range hotel rates, as the gap between socioeconomic classes continued to widen. That led to talks about the downward spiral the economy had taken in recent months, and their mutual concern that it would be a long, hard road back to prosperity; if it ever happened at all.

Bianca moved in close to Natalia, who was busy chopping onions for the omelets they were making for breakfast. "Would you look at those two," she said quietly, a touch of humor in her tone. "They're like two little kids, playing in their own little sandbox."

"I know—" Natalia sighed in resignation. "And it's a sandbox I know nothing about…"

"Yeah, I don't know much about it either," Bianca said, passively; a fact which her mother would be chagrinned to know. But she didn't care about business or finances—that was Lena's world. She was the very best at what she did, and Bianca trusted her wife completely. Rinsing a green pepper under the faucet, Bianca set to dicing it up, as she commented, "I just know that it's getting harder to find benefactors to fund Haven of Hope."

"I still can't believe you handle all that fundraising yourself," Natalia commented. "And on top of your work as a therapist, no less." She sounded beyond impressed.

Bianca shrugged. "Most of it, anyway," she said, brushing it off as nothing. A warm smile graced her lips. "It's a labor of love for the women and their kids."

Natalia glanced at her admiringly. "Those families are blessed to have you on their side."

Shaking her head, Bianca asserted, "I'm the one who's blessed, Natalia. Helping them is just my way of paying those blessings forward."

Every time Natalia thought she couldn't possibly admire Bianca more, somehow the woman managed to prove her wrong. "You're amazing," she said, simply, as she dropped a handful of onions into the bowl.

Grating fresh goat's cheese was next, and rinsing her hands, Natalia set about doing just that, as Bianca denied the assertion, and shifted the focus to other topics.

As their conversation continued, so did the one on the opposite side of the room. Olivia and Lena had moved on to discuss the purchase of the Valley Inn in such a questionable economic climate, and Olivia found herself taken aback by Lena's reasoning.

"You seriously bought an entire hotel just because it was the first place you had sex with your wife?" Olivia sounded incredulous.

"Yes—," Lena answered, unabashedly. "They were going to turn it into an office complex."

"So?"

"So… Bianca and I had standing reservations for room 867, every year, on the anniversary of our first night together," Lena explained.

Olivia barked out a laugh. "Seriously?"

"Yes, seriously," Lena said, tersely. Her eyebrows furrowed, marking her annoyance. "Why the hell is that so funny?"

All Olivia could do was laugh; completely unaware that someday very soon the laugh would totally be on her…

* * *

_Wednesday, April 29, 2009… The Cottage—8:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

"She's so wonderful," Natalia said, admiringly, as Lena slipped through the back door, leaving the two of them to their conversation on the deck. They had just finished enjoying a leisurely breakfast, and Lena had offered herself and Olivia up for kitchen detail.

"I couldn't agree more." Bianca smiled. "God blessed me with the most incredible partner, Natalia." Now that they had gotten to the root of Natalia's concerns, Bianca felt more at ease about sharing her own story. It was simply her sharing with a friend, rather than feeling clinical in nature. "She was right there for me—supportive, encouraging, protective, understanding, through things that would've sent a great many others packing."

Natalia looked upon Bianca with eyes of compassion. "Tell me about it?" The gentle tone in her voice invited the younger woman to continue.

Bianca's conversation with Olivia the afternoon prior had brought those memories to the forefront, and now, on the heels of Natalia's request, her thoughts drifted back to the first time Lena had come to visit her on the Vineyard. It was late October, 2003…

It had been three months since the rape. And after a week of getting reacquainted, Maggie suggested that it was time for them to really talk. Reluctantly, Bianca agreed it was time to share her feelings with Lena, and tell her about the baby. She hoped and prayed that her worst fears weren't about to come true.

Alone in the cottage for the first time since Lena's arrival, the two of them were a bit more cautious of one another, apprehensive, as Bianca approached Lena to talk.

"Lena," she called, hesitantly, as she approached the sofa to sit near her. "Do you think we could talk for a while, y'know, about... well—everything?"

"Of course, Sweetheart," Lena replied, nodding her head in agreement. "That's why I'm here… I was just waiting for you to decide the time was right."

Bianca shifted nervously on the sofa; folding one of her long, slender legs up underneath her, as she reached for one of the throw pillows. Restless, not wanting to feel too exposed, too soon, she used it to guard her abdomen, as though Lena might be able to see right through her; to see the baby growing inside. Afraid that Lena might see the truth and run away from the intensity of it all. Leaving her alone, longing for a future that would never be theirs.

"Lena," she began tentatively, "My behavior towards you has been… well, it's been reprehensible, and I want you to know how truly sorry I am," she acknowledged apologetically; shame etched on her face. Her deepest regret was the fact that she had pushed Lena away after the rape, rather than allowing their mutual pain to draw them closer.

"Bianca, you don't need to apologize," Lena assured. "I understand what you were going through."

"No, Lena," Bianca countered, "I do need to apologize. I need to explain my actions; to explain what I was going through at the time. Will you allow me to do that?"

"Of course," Lena swiftly agreed. "I would never deny you anything." Truer words had never been spoken, and though Bianca didn't yet know it, Lena would prove that over and over throughout their lifetime together.

Bianca drew in a deep breath and began, "When I left you in our room that morning, I was feeling so many things, Lena… Things that I just wasn't ready to deal with at the time." She paused for a moment, let out a sigh, and continued, "I didn't want to deal with the reality of what he had done to me; to us. I wanted us to be the way we used to be… and I knew that we couldn't—at least not then."

"So, are you saying you think we could be… now?" Lena asked hopefully.

"I want us to be," Bianca replied honestly. "But it's going to take some time. Maybe a lot of time. I don't know right now; don't know how much I can handle."

"That's okay, Sweetheart," Lena responded; hope renewed. It was everything she wanted to hear. "We'll take as long as you need. All I need to know is that you want to try. That will be enough to hold on to, until you're ready for more."

"Lena," Bianca hesitated, drawing in a breath before continuing, "There's something that I need to tell you… before you make up your mind about wanting a future with me. I need to tell you what happened the day you and Maggie first found me in the hotel room… the day we had that dreadful argument. I need to tell you about seeing Michael that morning."

"Bianca, you don't need to relive all of that for my sake. I assure you, I know everything I need to know… and more than anything, I want a future with you." Lena emphasized exactly what she wanted.

"No, Lena," Bianca argued. "I do have to relive it. At least part of it, because it's going to profoundly impact my future, our future… if we still have one."

Lena relented, realizing this was obviously something Bianca needed to do; something she needed to share, with her. "Okay, Sweetheart," she replied. "Go ahead. I'm listening. Just remember, if this gets to be too much for you, then stop. I'll understand."

Bianca nodded her head in understanding, looked down at her hands that were fiddling with the ruffles on the throw pillow, and began, "I was in an emotional tailspin that day—the day we had the argument, because I had left the hotel that morning, for the first time since… well, since you brought me home from the hospital. And while I was out, I—I saw… Michael."

The sense of fear she had experienced that day returned to her as she continued; tears filling her eyes, "I was so frightened when I saw him, Lena," she admitted, as the tears began to fall. "I tried to hide, but he found me, huddled behind a display case. I—I tried to escape," she said, her voice inundated with agitation and fear. "He pulled me close to him, only inches away from his eyes; eyes so dark… so cold… and angry. He stared me down… and whispered in my ear, 'No wonder Lena wants you so much. You're one hell of a good fuck. Thanks for the memories, Doll'," she relayed; venom spewing forth from her voice; sounding just like him. "God, Lena," she cried, dropping her head into her hands, "I'll never be rid of the sound of his voice."

The mere memory of the man's rancor, even as she recounted the story for Natalia all these years later, made Bianca involuntarily shudder in fear.

Deeply concerned, Natalia reached over, gently touching Bianca's arm, as she inquired as to whether or not her friend was all right.

And Bianca offered a wan smile in response, as wordlessly, she nodded her head. Her thoughts were still anchored in the past, and she remembered the sense of safety she felt, as Lena moved closer to her. Drawing her into a comforting embrace, Lena gently rocked her as she attempted to calm her. "Shhh… Sweetheart," she had whispered. "It's over now. You don't need to say any more."

Bianca pulled back a bit, to look into those dark, expressive eyes, "No, Lena," she argued through tears. "There's more that you need to know. Something important. And I need to tell you—now."

Understanding where their conversation was leading and wanting to make it as painless as possible for Bianca, Lena asked, "Why did you leave the hotel that day, Bianca? Where were you when you saw Michael?"

"I went to the drugstore… to buy a—" her words trailed off as uncertainty washed over her. Fearful that her next words would bring any possibility of a future with Lena to a crashing halt, she simply sobbed, unable to finish her thought.

"To buy a pregnancy test," Lena knowingly finished for her, as she drew Bianca closer to her and tightened her hold. "I know about the baby, Bianca, and it's okay," she whispered reassuringly.

"How, Lena?" Bianca asked between sobs. "How do you know? Did Maggie tell you? I asked her not t—"

"No, Sweetheart. Maggie didn't tell me," Lena replied reassuringly. "She would never betray your trust. And neither would I," she advised. "I found the positive test, the day I found you half-conscious on the hotel room floor. You must have dropped it when you collapsed."

"Lena, I was such a mess that day," Bianca admitted. "Thank you for finding me." Tightening her grip on Lena, she enjoyed the safety of her embrace. "I know I wasn't acting very appreciative at the time, but I don't know what would have happened to me if you hadn't been there."

"All the 'What Ifs' don't matter now, Bianca. I was there for you that day, just like I'm here for you now, and will be here for you for the rest of our lives, if you'll allow me to be," Lena assured, as she held Bianca close and gently kissed her temple.

Bianca's emotionally exhausted mind slowly began to process the meaning of Lena's words. _She's known about the baby all along, and she took care of me, looked out for me—sent me here with Maggie. She still wants to be with me__,_ she realized; amazed at Lena's endless capacity to love her.

And that was only the beginning of the myriad ways in which Lena was there for her as the healing process began. As her thoughts returned to the present, Bianca explained to Natalia, "She helped me in ways I didn't even know about at the time, despite her own lingering pain over the things Michael had done to her in the past."

Natalia offered a nod of comprehension. "Olivia said he was a soulless monster." There was conviction in her tone.

"He is," Bianca adamantly confirmed. "He did unspeakable things to her, Natalia. Things that I don't think I could've ever gotten past. And yet, she did; and honestly, I think she's stronger for having endured it all." She sounded so proud of her wife.

"I can't even fathom anything worse than what he did to you," Natalia said, empathically.

"Trust me, Natalia, you don't want to fathom them," Bianca cautioned.

And then, recalling Olivia's words once again, Natalia gasped, as she pressed her fingertips to her mouth. "Oh, my God… Olivia said he was a rapist, and… a baby killer." Exhaled on an anguished moan, Natalia's final two words drew tears from Bianca's eyes.

* * *

"So… how did your pitch for a Jacuzzi go last night?" Lena asked Olivia, as they worked to restore the kitchen to its' pre-breakfast state. "Did you demonstrate some of those perks for Natalia after we went to bed?" Her tone was lighthearted, teasing.

Olivia was thankful for the warmth of the kitchen; it hid the slight flush that colored her cheeks. "Let's just say, I made some progress…" She offered a roguish grin, and prayed that Lena wouldn't push for details.

"Go, Spence!" Lena cheered, drawing a light laugh from the hotelier.

"Actually, I slipped it in along with several other ideas I have for the farmhouse," Olivia admitted. She smiled, remembering the suggestion she had made about building an efficiency apartment for Rafe in the space above the garage. She thought it would give him more privacy, and allow him some semblance of independence, without cutting him off from his family, his home. Natalia loved the idea, and the kisses Olivia had received in response had more than proven it.

Lena arched an eyebrow. "I take it from the look on your face, the suggestions were well received."

"Like I said, I made some progress," Olivia replied, with a smirk.

"That's really all I'm getting out of you, huh?"

"Yup," Olivia answered, popping the 'p'. "Now hand me those plates, and let's get this show on the road."

Lena chuckled at Olivia's bossiness, and did as she was told. But not without first asking, "Will you at least tell me about your suggestions?"

"Sure," Olivia shrugged. She accepted the stack of plates, and then spent the next thirty minutes sharing her ideas with Lena, as they finished rinsing the dishes, loaded them in the dishwasher, and settled in for another cup of coffee.

* * *

Pressing her elbows into her knees, Bianca buried her face in her hands. Silently, she fought for composure, even as her thoughts returned again to the day she told Lena she was pregnant—and the gut-wrenching revelation that had followed from her partner…

"Lena," Bianca began timidly, "What would you say if I told you that I want to keep my baby?" She was fearful, uncertain of Lena's reaction.

Lena drew back and took Bianca's face in her hands, squeezing tightly, as she insisted, "Bianca, you must do what your heart tells you to do. This is your decision. Yours alone! Do you understand me?"

Moving from the sofa, Lena paced anxiously, as Bianca attempted to argue, "Lena, this will affect your life too. I need to know how you—"

She interrupted Bianca's argument, stating again, this time more adamantly, "NO! This is your choice, Bianca. I would never take away your freedom to choose…" She choked back tears, and continued, "To choose the destiny of your own child," she sobbed as she stared blankly out at the vastness of the ocean; wishing it would engulf her and rid her of the memories she had kept hidden away for so many years.

Bianca stared at Lena, watching her entire body tremble as she cried. She walked up behind her, wrapping her arms around Lena's waist and pulling her tight against her own body, as she rested her head against Lena's shoulder. "Tell me what's going on, Baby," she whispered, instinctively knowing there was far more to this than just her own situation.

"It's nothing, Bianca," Lena replied, waving her arm in the air, attempting to avoid any further meandering down this particular path, lest she come unglued and cause Bianca more anguish.

"I know better than that, Lena," Bianca countered. "I know you well enough to know that you don't get this worked up over 'nothing'. Why are you so adamant about this being my choice; and my choice alone? I need to know how you feel about raising his child with me," she insisted.

Realizing that Bianca wouldn't stand for being put off, Lena insisted again, "No, Bianca. I won't take away your choice... the way he took my choice away from me," she sobbed.

Bianca released her hold on Lena; gently tugging her shoulder to turn her around. "What do you mean he took your choice away from you?" she asked; confusion weighing on her mind. "Please—tell me what you're talking about," she insisted.

Lena turned again, to stare out at the ocean; disappearing inside her shell, the way she often did in times of great inner turmoil. She knew she needed to tell Bianca the truth about the past, her past with Michael, but she was overwhelmed with a sense of concern, not wanting to cause Bianca more pain, especially in light of their already tumultuous situation.

Bracing her heart for the inevitable onslaught of emotions that she instinctively knew would arise from the imminent conversation, Lena drew in a deep breath. And then, exhaling slowly, she began to share the details about her past; about how she became the woman she was before she met and fell in love with Bianca.

"Bianca, there are things about my life, my past, that I've never shared with you. Some of them because I never wanted you to know what a despicable person I was before I met you; and… some of them, because they are just too painful to live through again. What I'm about to share with you is the single most painful thing that has ever happened to me. It's nothing in comparison to what you've been through, but it changed me in ways that I'm just now beginning to realize."

She paused for a moment, turning to face Bianca once again, as tears welled up in her eyes at the memories that were invading her mind. She reached out, taking Bianca's hand and silently led her back to the sofa before continuing her story.

Bianca sat down next to her, folding one leg up underneath herself again, and watched her intently; waiting for her to begin again.

Concentrating on her hands, Lena twisted them in her lap, as she searched for the proper place to begin. "I met Michael Cambias when I was seventeen years old," she prefaced, before moving further back in time. "When I was only fifteen, my mother and I managed to escape the hold of the Communist Regime in Poland. I'll never forget the day we escaped, it was the fall of 1989; just prior to the collapse of the Regime," she said as her mind wandered off on a tangent.

Reminding herself of the reason for sharing this story, she returned to the important details. "Anyway, we fled to London to try to build a new life. We struggled for two years; trying to make ends meet. Mama was a seamstress and I was still in school, trying to keep my grades up—education was crucial in my parent's opinion—while working at whatever dead-end job I could find at the time. We were at the point of desperation when I met Michael. He was older, almost ten years older actually; rich, powerful, and charming."

She paused again, gathering the strength to continue, as Bianca watched her closely, taking in every word as it was spoken.

"He was quite taken with me and he befriended us; offering to help us—if I would be willing to help him in return." Lena's struggle was apparent as she continued, "Bianca," she said, shaking her head in shame, "If only I had known then, what I know now, I would have run, far away from him. But I was so young and so naïve," she explained; discontent teeming in her voice. "He offered me a chance for an education—at the University of Oxford in London. Bianca, with that kind of opportunity within my reach, I just couldn't turn it down. It meant a chance for a real future—for me, and for Mama. I knew I was smart enough to make it, I just needed the financial backing, and Michael was willing to provide that backing." Her voice filled with regret as she continued, "If only I had known the price I would ultimately pay for my education..."

Bianca's heart ached for Lena as she listened to the story of Lena as a young woman—a woman not unlike herself, who had unknowingly become entangled with the likes of the loathsome Michael Cambias.

Reluctantly, Lena continued, lest she lose her resolve, "Anyway, I soon learned that part of my 'repayment' plan to Michael basically involved being a high class 'call girl' for him, when one of his client's required a little 'entertainment' or 'persuasion,' if you will." She dropped her head in shame, as she continued, "It also involved having sex with him—whenever he wanted something to use; something to mop up his need. I didn't want to, Bianca—I swear to you. I never wanted to sleep with any of them—especially him." She left out the fact that her physical relationship with him had not been consensual in the beginning—she felt that was too much to share, given what he had done to Bianca. The onslaught of emotions she had expected now threatened to overtake her and she paused, attempting to ward it off.

Bianca watched her struggling for control and offered, "Lena, if this is too much for you, we can stop. You don't have to tell me any more. I won't push you. I promise."

"No, Sweetheart," Lena answered, her voice barely a whisper. "I need to finish. I need you to know the truth."

Bianca nodded her understanding and allowed Lena time to collect her thoughts before she continued. "About midway through my sophomore year at Oxford..." Lena's voice turned to whispers, "I learned that I was pregnant, with Michael's child." She drew in a breath and exhaled in a sob.

"Oh, my God," Bianca uttered, as the stunning revelation struck her right through the heart. She sat, frozen, as she waited for Lena to regain her composure.

"When I told him, he was furious. He screamed at me, telling me I was stupid... calling me a whore... and a liar. He accused me of trying to trap him, of trying to get my hands on his fortune, by passing off the child of one of my 'clients'—his clients—as a Cambias. Bianca, the child was his—I swear it," she sobbed.

Unshed tears suddenly spilled over the rims of Bianca's eyes as she quickly moved to embrace Lena, attempting to offer her comfort, yet instinctively knowing that true comfort would be a long time coming. "What happened to your child, Lena?" she asked; fearful of the answer she already knew she would receive.

"He ordered me to have an abortion," Lena cried. "And when I refused, he—he showed me who was boss."

"What do you mean?" Bianca sounded wary, as anger stirred up inside her.

"Michael is a very powerful man, Bianca. A dangerous one. No one tells him 'no' without suffering the dire consequences of their decision. He is rich enough to be able to buy his way out of anything. He took me to an unscrupulous physician—one he could easily pay off. I struggled with the two of them, tried to get away, but I was no match for them," Lena mournfully acknowledged; attempting to retain control of her emotions. "I lost the battle—and ultimately the war. At Michael's insistence, the physician drugged me and aborted my child, without my consent." She sobbed; losing control, as she gasped for air. "That's why... that's why the decision has to be yours and yours alone, Sweetheart," she explained. "I would never take that choice away from you."

Lena's body convulsed from her sobs. She was engulfed in the torrent of pent-up emotions as they were finally released; freeing her from years of unexpressed grief over the loss of her unborn child.

"When it was over," she sobbed, "after I woke up, he was sitting next to me; that self-satisfied smirk on his face. And he said to me," she paused to take in a gulp of air before revealing the vileness of his words, "he said, 'If you ever try this again, I won't just punish you by killing your little bastard—I'll kill you too. You are nothing to me but an easy piece of ass—the company whore. You're of no value to me if men don't want to fuck you.' Then he walked out the door, leaving me alone to suffer the consequences of my attempt to disobey his orders."

"My God, Lena," Bianca whispered through her tears, as she rocked Lena back and forth. "I'm so sorry, Baby," she sobbed. "So sorry for all he put you through."

Lena choked back more tears as she continued to share. "I would have loved my child, Bianca," she stated, without a trace of doubt. "I would have given anything for her... the way Mama did for me. But I never had the chance," she said, regretfully; voice filling with tears once again. "When he took her away from me, something changed, Bianca—something deep inside of me. I stopped allowing myself to feel—love didn't exist for me. My heart withered up and died. I buried it, right along with the hopes and dreams I had for my child, my future."

"Your heart didn't die, Lena," Bianca assured, as she pulled the woman she loved closer to her. "It's alive and well; fully capable of love. I should know, because it chose to love me, beyond all reason."

Lena paused for a minute, listening to Bianca and collecting her thoughts before continuing, "At that moment, I believed all I was ever meant to be was the Cambias Company Whore, so I decided, right then and there, that I would become the best company whore that ever lived. I think my past accomplishments proved me to be quite proficient at my calling," she said, sardonically.

Changing her tone, she continued, "Then I met you," she said, softly. "Your love breathed new life into my empty soul, Bianca. It brought my heart to life for the very first time," she admitted openly. "Until I met you, no one had ever loved me completely, without reservation. No one except my parents had ever loved me at all."

Bianca pulled back, cupping Lena's face in her hands, looking into her eyes. "You'll never be without love again, Lena. I promise," she vowed, as she kissed Lena's cheek and drew her close again.

Lena clung to her, knowing it was her turn to hold on to love, to save her life…

"He stole so much from her, Natalia, and she had worked so hard to break free of the hold he had on her," Bianca said through her tears, after relaying the story to Natalia. Even all these years later, the memory of Lena telling her the story broke Bianca's heart. Lena had said that what Michael did to her was nothing in comparison to what he had done to Bianca; but Bianca vehemently disagreed. He had only stolen a few months from her, because Lena had been there to help her reclaim her life; their life. But he had stolen years from Lena's young life, and the repercussions had followed her in ways she wouldn't even realize for more than a decade after the fact.

Tears streaming down her own cheeks, Natalia barely managed to say, "I didn't fully comprehend what Olivia meant, until now…"

* * *

"Uh-oh!" There was humor in Lena's tone as she peered down at her youngest child, who just happened to be covered, head to toe, in baby powder. Jordan had rushed into the kitchen only moments earlier, reporting the incident that led to her baby sister's current state of disarray.

Alexandria clapped her hands, as she let out an excited giggle, causing a plume of powder to rise in the air.

Lena laughed, and crouched down, lifting the child from the floor. Shaking her off as best she could, she pulled Alex close. "We need to get you cleaned up before Mommy sees you—or we'll both be in big trouble," she said, amusingly emphasizing the pluralities in that statement.

She knew she was the overly permissive parent to Bianca's role as disciplinarian, and she was thankful to her wife for understanding her need to indulge their children, even in mischief, on occasion.

As she carried Alex into the master bathroom to hose her down for the second time that morning, she felt hot tears stinging her eyes at the memory of her conversation with Jordan that February afternoon, when Olivia had called her office.

"Hey, Mój Mały!" Lena had greeted; chuckling at her daughter's endless exuberance. She scooped the little girl up into her arms; a contented sigh escaping her lungs, as petite arms wrapped round her neck, hugging her with all the might a four-year-old could muster. "I missed you all day long…" she whispered against her daughter's cheek; repeating the words she said to Jordan when returning home from work every evening.

"I missed you too, Mama…" Jordan said, sweetly; pecking her mother on the cheek.

When Jordan released her hold, she plopped down in Lena's lap. "Why you all the time call me Mój Mały?" she asked in four-year-old speak; curiosity doing the calypso in those big brown eyes.

Lena looked up, meeting Bianca's gaze for a moment; then smiled down at their daughter. "It means 'Little One' in Polish, and you were the very first little one I was able to hold…" she explained softly. She tapped Jordan on the nose to stave off her emotions; thoughts of the child that had been taken from her so many years ago, never far from her heart.

Indeed Jordan had been the first little one Lena was ever allowed to hold, and it had bonded the two together in a way that surpassed even the bond that Bianca had with their firstborn; despite the fact that she was Jordan's birthmother. And though Lena's bond with Jordan was beyond close, her love for Alexandria was never any less; nor would be her love for their future children. Their babies were literally living, breathing miracles to her, and she didn't care how messy they were, or how much they acted up. She only cared that she could hold them close, and love them without reservation.

She didn't tend to dwell in the past—she had far too much to treasure in the present. But in those moments when the past made a transient visit, she counted it an opportunity to take stock of her life. She supposed it was the recent news of her pregnancy that triggered memories of the distant past; and she was willing to suffer them, armed with the peace that came with knowing that the child she carried was safe from harm.

Smiling through her tears, Lena peppered playful little kisses all over Alexandria's powdery cheek. "I love you, my Little Mess," she said, fondly.

"I _Bear_!" Alex squealed adamantly through her giggles, drawing a hearty laugh from her mother.

"Okay, okay, you're Mama's Messy Little Bear," Lena quickly relented. "Is that better?"

Alexandria responded with another giggle, accompanied by that partially toothless grin. And counting all her blessings, lightheartedly, Lena laughed again.

* * *

Nodding, Bianca sniffed back more tears, as Natalia wiped away a steady stream of her own. A momentary silence fell between them, and they were both thankful for the companionable rhythmic din of the ocean that so effortlessly filled the void.

Natalia could not even fathom a heart so cold that it could commit such a heinous crime against another human being. Her heart simply couldn't comprehend that such evil could exist in the world. And yet, here she was, sitting across from a woman who had experienced it, not only firsthand, but also vicariously through the experiences of the woman she loved. She honestly wondered how it was that the two of them hadn't been irrevocably shattered. Again, it made her personal situation feel like a pittance, by comparison; as somewhere in the distance, she heard Bianca's voice reaching her again.

"I wouldn't have blamed her for not wanting to walk back into his line of fire," Bianca was murmuring, as she broke through the silence.

It drew Natalia out of her own thoughts, and her focus snapped, immediately returning to Bianca's story.

"But she didn't just walk back into it, she rushed in with guns blazing," Bianca was saying, as she recalled the lengths to which her wife had gone to protect her and Jordan from Michael's malevolent grasp.

And with that reminder, Bianca's thoughts drifted back to her ongoing conversation with Lena, that day on the Vineyard, so long ago…

As Bianca held Lena close to her, she pondered over all that Lena had shared with her; mentally forming a time-line of sorts. Realizing the possibility, the uncanny coincidence, she knew she had to verify her supposition.

"Lena?" Bianca's voice was barely a whisper.

"Hmmm?" Lena replied; sensing the question in Bianca's voice.

Bianca pulled away, placing her hands on Lena's upper arms, looking her directly in the eyes. "When he did this to you," she paused for a moment, hoping she wasn't correct. "When this happened, you were my age, weren't you?" she said, more a statement than a question.

Lena nodded her admission, "Yes, Bianca. I was nineteen when he got me pregnant and..." She allowed her words to trail off, not wanting to speak the ugly reality another time.

Sensing where Bianca was going with this line of questioning, she sought to help her understand. "Sweetheart, just because we were the same age when he hurt us, doesn't mean that things can't be different for you."

"Michael has more money now, more power than he did back then," Bianca argued. "What's to stop him from coming after me? Trying to steal my child, the way he did yours?"

Lena took Bianca's hands into her own, squeezing them tightly in an effort to seal the conviction of what she was about to say. "There's nothing we can do to stop him from trying," she admitted. "The difference is, I have money now; enough to protect you and the baby. If he tries, we'll fight him, together. And we'll win," she assured.

And fight him, Lena had, Bianca recalled with a thankful smile, as she finished relaying that part of their story to Natalia. She told Natalia about Michael's attempt to gain custody of Jordan not long after she was born. And then she laughed, as she relayed the details of how Lena had managed, with Alexander's help, to take over Cambias Industries, leaving Michael penniless, before threatening to go to the authorities with proof of his involvement in Alex's death, if he ever came near them again. Fearing the death penalty, that threat had halted Michael in his tracks.

It was then that Natalia fully understood the importance of Alex's alias; and she said as much to Bianca.

Nodding, Bianca confirmed the accuracy of Natalia's comments. "Every day, he continues to sacrifice his identity, his birthright, to protect all of us." There was fondness in her tone as she acknowledged all that he had given up for them.

"Olivia and their son, now included," Natalia quietly recognized.

"Yes—now that he knows about his son, Zach will always be mindful of him," Bianca assured. She had been surprised to learn of the boy's existence, and she worried about how Kendall was handling the news. From the conversation she had with her sister the previous evening, things didn't sound very promising. But that was Kendall's business, not hers, and she trusted her sister to handle it with the strength of Kane woman, as she always had in the past.

Brushing her concerns aside, her thoughts returned to Zach. "But he doesn't see it as a sacrifice. He doesn't care about power or the Cambias fortune. He just wants to be with Kendall, and raise his boys, and be as much a part of the girls' lives as he can, without crossing our agreed-upon boundaries."

Mulling over Bianca's comments, Natalia said, "So you think he'll keep his word to Olivia, and leave Ethan alone." It sounded like a statement, but there was a hint of question in her tone.

"Zach is an honorable man, Natalia," Bianca assured. "You can count on him keeping his word."

"That's good to know," Natalia commented. She found the reassurance that Olivia had nothing to fear, soothing. She smiled at Bianca then. "Tell me more of your story," she gently prodded.

"Really?" Bianca sounded surprised.

Natalia gave an enthusiastic nod. "It's the most compelling story I've ever heard."

Bianca blushed under Natalia's thoughtful gaze. "I could say the same of yours…" she countered.

Grinning, Natalia rejoined, "Then it's only fair that I get to hear it in its entirety…"

Smiling, Bianca agreed.

* * *

Once Alexandria had been bathed and dressed in clean clothes, Lena carried her back into the girls' room. She was surprised to see that all evidence the powder escapade had disappeared. A subtle inquiry of the girls provided confirmation that Olivia had been busy in her absence. She was grateful for her friend's assistance.

Depositing the child in a pile of toys on the floor, Lena issued a directive to Jordan to keep a better eye on her baby sister.

Sheepishly, Jordan agreed, promising her Mama that she wouldn't let the baby make another mess.

Chuckling softly, Lena thanked the conscientious child. She knew Jordan would do her very best to keep her word. But she also knew Alexandria well enough to know that it was a promise Jordan couldn't possibly keep—even if she had eyes in the back of her head. But that was okay with her. She was more concerned about the baby's safety, than any mess she might make.

Gently, she kissed the crown of Jordan's head, thanking her for being such a good helper. And then, with a loving pat to Emma's shoulder, she exited the room.

Returning to the kitchen, Lena found Olivia again, and after a word of thanks for her help, they fell easily into their earlier discussion about the hotel business. This time, the conversation ran far deeper, and before they knew it, there was far more brewing in that kitchen than a third pot of coffee…

* * *

As she considered Natalia's request, Bianca's thoughts returned, one final time, to the heart-to-heart talk she and Lena had had that day on the Vineyard—the day Lena shared her deepest-held secret, and told her how much she wanted the baby.

Her fears now conquered by Lena's commitment to stand by her side, Bianca relaxed. Lena's money wasn't what she needed. She had plenty of her own. It was the offered promise of fighting for this child, and for their future—together—that drew Bianca to her. She gently cupped Lena's cheek and brushed her thumb across the silky flesh, losing herself in the depth of Lena's eyes as she whispered, "Thank you, Lena, for standing by me when I was so lost. And thank you for trusting me, for sharing your story with me, for not treating me like some fragile porcelain doll."

She leaned forward, removing her hand from Lena's cheek and replacing it with a chaste kiss. "I love you, Lena," she whispered, as she turned to lean her back against Lena's chest. Melting into open arms, she allowed Lena to truly hold her; feeling as though she could finally breathe again—for the first time in months.

Lena closed her eyes, reveling in the sheer joy of feeling Bianca's body melting so effortlessly into her own. "Bianca, he stole my child from me, and there was nothing I could do to stop him. I understand that I'm not to blame for that," she admitted. "But I allowed him to steal the last ten years of my life, when I cut myself off from my feelings and my emotions. And for that, I am completely to blame. I wasted those years; squandered them away," she said, regret echoing in her voice. "I'm glad you've decided not to follow me down that path. It only leads to loneliness and heartache and I never want you to feel that kind of emptiness again."

"I won't, Lena. Not anymore. Not as long as I have you," Bianca assured. "And Lena," she continued, "Those years weren't wasted at all," she stated firmly; shaking her head to solidify her conviction. "The things that happened during those years are the very things that led you to Pine Valley, and straight into my arms."

Bianca's words touched a place in Lena's soul that she never knew existed. Those words allowed Lena the freedom to accept the mistakes of her past as just that: mistakes. They allowed her to know that those mistakes, however bad they may have been, had shaped her into the woman she had become; the woman Bianca loved. They allowed her to move beyond the past, and into the future with the one her heart so desperately loved. Her emotions sought to overwhelm her as she wrapped her arms around Bianca's midriff, slowly running her hand across the place where the child grew. "Bianca," she whispered softly, sharing the desire of her heart, "I want... I want, more than anything, to raise this child with you. I want to fill my life with the two of you; to live only for you and your child."

Bianca melted deeper into Lena's arms, as tears of relief and endless joy began to fall. "That's what I want too, Lena," she whispered in return.

Lena reached her hand up to tuck a wayward piece of Bianca's hair behind her ear. "Kocham Cię, Bianca. Always," she whispered, telling Bianca how deeply she loved her, as she gently kissed her cheek.

Reveling in the sound of those familiar words, Bianca silently vowed to never take them for granted; to never allow them to become commonplace in her heart.

Lena thoughtfully moved her hand across Bianca's abdomen again, and whispered, "Kocham Cię, Baby Kane."

Bianca giggled, unsure of whether it was from the tickle she felt as Lena's fingers danced across her belly, or from the silly little nickname Lena had given to the baby. Deciding it was a mixture of the two, she chose one as her focus and asked, "Why did you choose that nickname for the baby?"

Lena considered the question for a moment; then responded, "Because the Kane women are the strongest women I've ever met in my entire life. I mean, look at all of you," she said, her voice full of awe. "Your mother has lived through so much heartache, so many struggles, and she remains so strong and vibrant; and she manages to run the Enchantment Empire with relative ease. Kendall sets her sights on what she wants and doesn't give up until she gets it. Hell, she even managed to get you to forgive her after all she did to you in the past." She paused, gathering her final thoughts. "Then there's you, Bianca. You are the strongest of them all, My Love. I stand in complete awe of you, every single day; Amazed at your incredible strength of character, your endless capacity to love without reservation," she praised; her heart swelling with love and admiration. "Your daughter, Bianca, she's a Kane too, and no doubt she will grow up to be just as strong, if not stronger, than the three of you."

"Why are you so certain this child is a girl?" Bianca asked; curiosity getting the best of her.

"The same way I knew that my child was a girl. And the same way I always know when you need me," she answered. "I feel it in my soul. The first time I ever felt a connection like this was when I learned I was pregnant," she explained. "After she was gone from me, I never felt it again—until I met you. That's why I never gave up on you, on us. That's how I knew you were The One…"

Pulling herself back to the present once again, Bianca drew in a deep breath, and released it slowly, shaking off the vestiges of the past, as she finished that chapter of their story. "Anyway," she mused softly, "that was the beginning our long and winding journey toward restoration."

"And all of that happened right here in this house." More statement, than question, Natalia's voice was filled with awe, as she processed all that Bianca had shared with her.

"Yeah—" Delivered on a soft sigh, there was a peaceful warmth to Bianca's tone. "This is the place where we fell in love all over again. Lena gave it to me as a gift on our first Christmas together—it was to be our refuge from whatever storms come our way," she shared.

Grinning, she added, "She never has told me how much she paid for it, which tells me she paid far too much." There was a touch of humor in her tone, and it made Natalia smile. Olivia would be the same way, she was certain.

And then Bianca's voice grew softer, as she shared more of their story, "This is where we made love again, for the first time after…"

She didn't need to say more, Natalia understood.

Gently, Natalia squeezed Bianca's arm. It surprised her, the level of comfort she felt in listening to Bianca share such intimate things.

The gesture urged Bianca to continue. "It was New Year's Eve that same year, and Lena had just asked me to marry her." The sweet memory of that beautiful night was forever emblazoned upon her soul. She paused for a moment, remembering their journey, "She was so patient with me all those months—never got angry, no matter how times I freaked out on her, stopping her when we were right on the brink of lovemaking."

It wasn't lost on Natalia, the inverted parallel that existed between their lives. Circumstances may have been different, but the resulting struggles were similar, and it made her feel connected to these women in a way she never experienced before.

And then, the emotions of that day washed over Bianca, and hot tears stung dark eyes. "After months of frustrating starts and stops—all of them my fault," she wholly admitted, "she had no guarantee, whatsoever, that we would ever share that kind of intimacy again, and still, she was willing to make that commitment to me."

Just thinking about Lena's willingness to sacrifice something so vital, suffused Bianca's entire being with warmth. "Knowing that she would commit her life to mine, without any expectation that our physical intimacy would ever deepen again, turned out to be exactly what I needed to start reclaiming that part of our relationship."

And then, blushing from all that she had revealed, she reached for her abandoned mug of coffee. The movement created a momentary distraction. "Gosh, I'm sorry, Natalia. I don't know how we managed to get so far off topic."

"Please, don't apologize," Natalia replied quietly. "You've helped me in far more ways than you even realize. Thank you for sharing your story with me."

"Thank you for listening," Bianca said, softly. "I hadn't planned to reveal quite so much," she said, sheepishly. She had never had an issue talking openly about sex. In fact, it was something she talked, and even joked about often, with Kendall and Maggie. But she had never offered such intimate details, especially not about the emotional side of the physical intimacy she and Lena shared. This was new territory for her, and she hoped it wasn't too overwhelming for Natalia. "I hope I haven't made you feel uncomfortable."

"Not at all." Natalia's soft smile offered assurance that her words were truth.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Bianca took a sip of the lukewarm liquid in her mug. And then she made a face, and swiftly returned the mug to the table.

Natalia released a soft chuckle. "Can I offer you a refill?"

Bianca smiled. "If the two of them haven't drained the pot," she teased, tipping her head toward the back door.

"Let's go check," Natalia suggested. "It's best not to leave them alone for too long anyway. Who knows what they're cooking up in there…"

"Truer words…" Bianca's grin spoke the story of lessons learned, as she and Natalia made their way into the house in search of their partners.

And Olivia and Lena certainly didn't disappoint. By the time Natalia and Bianca found them, Beacon Global Resorts Corporation, BGRC, as it would come to be known—a fusion of their respective hotel businesses, and ultimately, their lives—had been tentatively formed, and the two entrepreneurs were excitedly talking about plans for expansion.

TBC…


	42. Chapter 9 PastPresent Collide Part XIV

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Frank Cooper, and Father Ray Santos are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original, with the exception of a portion of dialogue from the Guiding Light New Year's Eve episode that aired on 12.30.2008. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 9.14 is rated PG.

I hope you're all having a joyous Holiday Season, surrounded by loved ones.

This update takes Natalia on an emotional and spiritual journey, as she searches for absolution. Something that is very in tune with her character. Much of what she has been experiencing has led her to this place, and my sincere hope is that you all find that I have done her justice…

Regards—

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.14 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Wednesday, April 29, 2009… Martha's Vineyard—10:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

As the animated chatter regarding their business plan finally waned, Olivia took note of the distant, almost pained expression in Natalia's eyes. Having no knowledge as to the content of Natalia's recent conversation with Bianca, Olivia immediately assumed that Natalia was upset about the decision to partner with Lena in business. Silently, she chastised herself for not having spoken with Natalia before making such a life-altering decision. Business or not, it would affect Natalia as well, and thus, she should have had a say in the decision. Next time, Olivia vowed, she wouldn't make the same mistake.

Discreetly, she coaxed Natalia into the family room. Once out of others' earshot, Olivia turned to her, offering an apologetic smile. Gently, she brushed her hands down the length of Natalia's arms, lightly grasping her hands.

The sensation of Olivia's fingertips on her skin made Natalia tingle all over; but it didn't stop the warring in her soul. Though her conversation with Bianca had on a light note, Lena's story had rocked her to her core, and she was fighting hard not to show it.

"Are you all right, Sweetheart?" Olivia's voice was soft and filled with concern. "I'm sorry if I caught you off-guard with this plan," she said, apologetically. "I should have spoken with you first. I'm just not used to—"

"Olivia, no—," Natalia was quick to respond. Gently, she squeezed the hands that held her own. "This has nothing to do with your business decision," she said, shaking her head. "The Beacon is your territory, and I—"

"Then what is it about?" Olivia gingerly interrupted. Now she was even more concerned. She would deal with Natalia's erroneous assertion about the Beacon another time.

Tears welling up in her eyes, Natalia's thoughts scattered like a box full of dropped needles, landing in a mass of confusion and sharp edges that jabbed at her soul. The conversations with Olivia, and Jen and Tracy, the evening prior had left her pondering her faith, or more to the point, the lack thereof; not to mention her lingering inability to find inner peace.

Even that soul-baring prayer had failed to provide any sustainable relief, and exhausted, both physically and emotionally, she had fallen into a fitful sleep that garnered her no real respite. The only relief she had felt was that which came from knowing she was safe in Olivia's arms. And even that lasted only until the sunlight poked obtrusively through the blinds, wrenching her back to her own torturous guilt. At least she had still been in Olivia's arms.

Her mood had begun to brighten, as she slowly kissed Olivia awake with a trail of warm, wet kisses along the edge of a collarbone, up the graceful slope of her neck, across a flushed cheek, before claiming those soft, pouty lips.

The hotelier had not even groused in her usual morning way; but rather, she smiled against Natalia's mouth, effortlessly deepening the kiss. And their morning had only improved from there, as they lay together in their bed, talking quietly between kisses, about the plans Olivia had suggested for the farmhouse. They had lingered there together until it was time for Olivia to head out with Lena for their morning run.

With a light kiss to the corner of Natalia's mouth, Olivia left her in their bed, feeling infinitely better than she had when she first awakened.

But then, after breakfast, came the conversation with Bianca, and though it had ended in light banter, still Natalia felt as though she had be pushed over the edge. These women had been subjected to such unfathomable circumstances, and yet there wasn't an ounce of bitterness in either one of them. And now she felt infinitely more guilty about her reaction to the child she was carrying, because she had taken for granted something that they had both suffered to attain.

She briefly shared her troubles with Olivia, who responded with an understanding nod, as she pulled her close, and held her. She knew Lena and Bianca's story intimately, and she didn't need Natalia to explain the heaviness in her heart.

And Natalia pressed her body firmly against Olivia's, seeking the solid reassurance of her presence.

Finally, gently taking Natalia's face in her hands, Olivia pressed a light kiss to her lips, before bringing their foreheads to rest together in that familiar way of theirs. "I know you said I'm not intruding, but I really think you need some time alone to think and pray," she quietly asserted. "Why don't you go for a walk on the beach?" she suggested. "Take off your shoes, and just feel the warmth of the sand between your toes." The light cadence of Olivia's voice made her suggestion sound appealing. "It might help you clear your mind, regain some focus. It always worked for me when something was bothering me."

After a moment's pause, nodding, Natalia agreed that it was a good idea.

Lightly, Olivia's fingers trickled through the ends of raven tresses, as she gazed into those soulful mahogany eyes, veiled in a cloud of weariness. "Sweetheart, everything's gonna be okay," she quietly reassured.

Natalia offered a tentative smile in return. "Somehow, when you say it, I actually believe it's true. I'm just not quite there yet."

The corners of Olivia's mouth twisted upward. "You will be. I promise." She sealed that promise with another light kiss.

Wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck, Natalia hugged her tight. "I love you," she said, pecking Olivia's cheek, as she released her from the embrace.

"I love you," Olivia responded in kind.

The grin on Olivia's face told Natalia she was amused. She kissed Olivia again. "I'll be back soon."

Taking Natalia's hand into her own, Olivia intertwined their fingers against her chest. "I'll miss you while you're gone," she whispered, as lips brushed against fingertips.

The haziness in Natalia's eyes gave way to sparkles when she smiled. "You make me not wanna leave when say such sweet things to me."

"Incentive for you to hurry back to me," Olivia claimed. "Now go," she playfully ordered. "Remember to take your phone—call if you need me."

"I will," Natalia smiled. She pressed one more light kiss to those soft lips, and then retrieving her phone from where she left it after locating it that morning, she was off.

* * *

When Natalia headed out for her walk, Olivia took the opportunity to call Grayson McAlister's office in Chicago; making good on her promise to Jen and Tracy. Cutting through the niceties, she breezed through his receptionist, past his office administrator, going directly to his paralegal; only to be informed that he was out of the office, and unreachable even via cell phone, for the duration of the week. Much to her chagrin, no amount of cajoling obtained her any information beyond the fact that he was vacationing in an undisclosed location for spring break with his wife and children. Fortunately for her, the woman knew who she was, and that she was a personal friend, or she wouldn't have obtained even that much information.

Her base compulsion was to enter a tirade, to get what she wanted. But then she heard Natalia's voice in her head, something about catching flies with honey, and the compulsion waned.

Cursing under her breath, she checked herself, and politely asked the woman to leave him an urgent message to contact her upon his return. The only satisfaction she derived from the conversation was the knowledge that Natalia would be proud of her for not losing her temper. That put a contented smile on her face, as she called Jen's cell to give her an update.

* * *

Leaving the cottage, Natalia slipped off her shoes, draping the straps over her middle and index finger. Purposefully, she sank her toes deep into the sand where she stepped off the deck. Though still a bit foreign to her, it felt warm and soothing, and immediately, she felt a smile forming at the corners of her mouth. The feel of the sand between her toes certainly wouldn't solve any of her problems, but it would give her something to focus on, until she was ready to face truth.

Setting out, she followed the increasingly familiar coastline as it meandered southward toward the cliffs at Aquinnah. As she walked along, skillfully dodging the waves as they broke against the shore, she smiled to herself, thinking about Olivia, and how relaxed and playful she had been since their arrival at the beach. She loved that part of Olivia—sweet, tender, playful. Then again, she loved every part of Olivia—even the parts that made her crazy. Sometimes, she thought, she loved those parts even more.

Everything about Olivia Spencer attracted Natalia, both emotionally and physically, in a way that no one else ever had. The woman was intelligent, articulate, beautiful, and though Natalia was loath to admit it, she was also funny as hell—not to mention sexy, alluring beyond words. Simply stated, everything about the woman turned Natalia on—the way she negotiated a business deal, the way she walked, the way she smelled, the husky pitch of her voice when she whispered against Natalia's ear, that sexy smile, those smoky jade eyes, how alluring she looked, regardless of what she was wearing… The woman could make a well-fitting pair of old jeans look just as sexy as a low-cut dress; and the things she could do to a pair of shorts and an old t-shirt were practically criminal. And don't even talk about what she could do to skimpy lace and silk. She was the entire package, and she belonged wholly to Natalia; a fact that caused Natalia's breath to catch, every time she paused to even contemplate it.

Releasing a low groan, Natalia blushed as she realized where her thoughts had taken her. Every inch of her body tingled from nothing more than thinking about Olivia. For the first time in her life, she understood what it felt like to lust after another human being. To her delighted surprise, with all the things she felt guilty about, that was not one of them. Rather than feeling guilty about wanting Olivia the way she did, she felt validated. She knew as much as she wanted Olivia, she loved her even more, and to her, that made her desire acceptable in God's eyes—especially since she knew in her heart that their love was God's design.

What she questioned were the things that didn't seem to fit into that design—a baby created with a man she didn't love, and a son who refused to speak with her simply because he disapproved of the woman she did love. Where was God in all of this? And when would He show himself to her again?

Noticing a lone seagull perched on a nearby stump, she paused to study it. It preened itself, and then let out a screeching cry, as if calling out to the flock that swooped to skim the rolling waves, in search of their next meal. The return call came, and the gull took flight, gliding effortlessly through the rifts of air that swirled above the sea. Wild and free.

_Wild and free_, Natalia silently mused, as she watched the seagull fly. It wasn't lost on her, how perfectly those words described the way Olivia made her feel inside. Never in her life had she felt so liberated, lived so freely, loved with such wild abandon. She felt so young and invincible in Olivia's arms. If only they could make the world go away…

Dropping her sandals onto the beach, she sank down onto a nearby rock, folding her hands in her lap. Staring out over the water, her focus fell to the foamy white caps of the waves as they rolled toward her. She was far enough from the shore that they didn't reach her, but she remembered what Olivia had said about the tides, and knew that only a few brief hours prior, the rock had most likely been swallowed up by a torrent of water.

And now, it stood proudly on the beach, gleaming in the sunlight, beckoning to her. She wondered if the changing tides weren't some sort of metaphor God had created for life. If they were, were they meant as a warning: any sense of security was fleeting, so be on your guard at all times? Or were they meant as a promise: troubles may come, but they wash away again with the tide, and then hope springs new?

Throughout her life, she had endeavored to project a positive attitude; an attitude of faith. But she had realized the previous New Year's Eve, when Olivia argued with her about taking that shift at Towers, that sometimes she tended to anticipate the worst, rather than believing for the best. The tone of Olivia's voice, the expression in her eyes, were still clear as day to Natalia, as their conversation resounded in her mind.

"Natalia, what are you doing?" Olivia sounded both concerned and disappointed as she followed Natalia into the farmhouse kitchen.

"The heating bill is gonna be really high this month, and I can always use the extra money for gas," Natalia posited; explaining why she had agreed to take the New Year's Eve shift at a restaurant that had recently fired her.

Before she even stopped speaking, Olivia was saying, "Natalia, for once in your life you have enough money. I pay you enough rent, and Rafe's attorney fees are covered. Why don't you just relax for one night?"

It was neither question nor suggestion, but more of a plea from Olivia; and the depth of her concern reflected in the shadowy haze of those soft jade eyes. As Natalia reflected upon Olivia's countenance four months later, she couldn't deny the sense of longing, shrouded within.

"No!" Natalia refused. "Because the second you relax, something goes wrong. You drop your guard a little bit because you think everything's okay, and that's when a bill comes in that you can't afford, or you get sick, or the house needs repairs…" She ticked off the list of possible calamities; smacking her hand against her right thigh for emphasis as she finished.

Olivia cut in, saying, "Or… your husband is killed in a motorcycle accident, and your son goes to jail, and…"

The tone of Olivia's voice, the expression in her eyes were ones of genuine empathy wrapped in love, and Natalia looked as though she was about to cry. She sighed softly, averting Olivia's gaze. "I have to go," she murmured with sad resolution.

"We've had a hard year; both of us, okay? And it's no wonder that you think that way," Olivia said, gently.

God, Olivia's tone was filled with such tender emotion that it actually made Natalia nervous. She had to make it stop, lest she be forced to face the feelings she had so-long denied. "Why don't you?" she deflected.

"Because I know it's a terrible way to live, just sitting around and waiting for something bad to happen, instead of letting yourself be happy." Olivia's response was just as straightforward. "You know, for someone with such strong faith, you have so little in yourself," she had asserted, not out of judgment, but out of concern.

Olivia had been so right—it was a terrible way to live. And that night, thanks to Olivia's firm but gentle honesty, Natalia made a decision not to live that way anymore. And yet, she had been doing the same thing again, as she worried about what Frank might do, how he might react. Thanks to Olivia's reassurances when they talked the night previous, Natalia had made a vow to her not to worry about Frank's reaction. But that was proving easier said, than done; especially in light of the news they had received from Jen and Tracy not long after. As she stood from the rock, she still wasn't certain whether the metaphor of the tides was meant as a promise… or a warning.

Retrieving her shoes, onward, she walked, and without her even realizing it, her mind began mulling over the deeper things; the things that were holding her back the most. Was it the intensity of her love for Olivia that had her feeling so guilty? Not that she loved her, of course—that battle had already been conquered. But that she loved Olivia so much that she actually felt resentment toward the child she was carrying, because it might cost her that love. She was grateful to know that wouldn't be the case, but still, she felt guilty for ever lending voice to such shameful feelings.

The newly-acquired information about Lena and Bianca and the traumas they both suffered, was certainly adding fuel to an already raging inferno of guilt and shame. How wrong was it of her to be bemoaning the creation of a child, knowing what these women had survived? It made her heart ache just pondering it.

And then there was the truth she couldn't even bring herself to acknowledge: She loved Olivia more than she loved God, and she feared that she would have forsaken her faith to be with her, had she not found a way to reconcile the two in her heart.

Ignoring the truth that was tugging at her, she continued walking southward, allowing the steady din of the waves to drown out her thoughts for a few solitary moments. Until suddenly, an inexplicable force snapped her back to reality, and she felt it drawing her further inland. The only force stronger than the one that was currently pulling at her had been the centripetal force that was Olivia Spencer—the force that drew her in, and centered her. Instinctively, she knew there was no use in fighting it. Instead, surrendering to it, she slipped into her shoes and followed as it led her over the dunes, beyond the beach and onto a gravel road, moving westward toward the center of the island.

She didn't know how long or how far she walked; her feet seemed to propel her forward without conscious effort. But finally, emerging from a grove of trees, she found herself in a clearing. The field reminded her of the farm; prairie grass with wildflowers blowing in the light breeze that wafted in off the waters of Vineyard Sound. She found it a bit odd that flowers would be blooming so early in the season, but she didn't question it. Lena had said they were experiencing a rather early spring that year. A transient thought crossed her mind, causing her to wonder how often in life an early arrival meant an early departure. Not certain exactly what the thought meant, she hoped that wouldn't mean an early winter.

Casting a glance across the clearing toward the horizon, she noted the vast expanse of crystal clear blue skies. The sky was a deeper shade of blue here than it was near the ocean, and it made her wonder what the sunset would be like from this vantage point. And then her eyes fell to an image in the distance—a tall structure rising from beyond the horizon. Again, she felt that force, this time pulling her toward it.

At the far edge of the clearing, the source of the edifice that had caught her attention came into clear view. It was a beautiful stone church, with a bell tower that looked as though it should be attached to a medieval castle. The courtyard was encased in large stones that looked as though they had been hand-chiseled, they fit together so perfectly; and the color of the grass was so deep, so lush that it might well have been rolled out like a carpet. Natalia had never seen a shade of green like that before. With colors so vibrant between the earth and sky, she wondered if she had stumbled upon a little glimpse of heaven.

At the base of the bell tower were stone steps, worn and cracked with age. Her line of sight followed up those antiquated steps to a set of heavy wooden doors. The doors were painted in a deep redwood, and together they formed an ogival arch, pointy at the top—a classic characteristic of gothic architecture. The windows in the bell tower repeated the ogival arches high above the original, and there were clocks on each of the four sides. It reminded her of pictures Olivia had shown her of that tower in London. What was it Olivia had called it? _Oh, yeah_, she remembered with a faint smile, _it was called Big Ben_...

Natalia couldn't stifle the smile that percolated on her lips. She knew why she was there—sometimes God was more subtle than others, she thought, wryly. Slowly, but with measured purpose, she ascended the stairs, and stepped inside.

The sanctuary was comparable in size to her church in Springfield, yet it felt far more intimate. And despite its' small stature, in some ways it also felt huge, powerful; like it held a connection with something much larger than itself. Glancing around, she surveyed the sanctuary, taking in every facet, every nuance. The stained glass windows reached toward the high wooden beams in the ceiling, peaking in those familiar ogival arches, and the scenes depicted in the glass were a breathtaking sight to behold. They reminded her of the famous Cathedrals in places like Paris and Rome; places she had only ever seen in picture books.

And then there was the music that filled the room, suffusing it with such warmth and excitement. It certainly wasn't the kind of music she was accustomed to hearing in a church. It reminded her more of a rock concert, only the songs were about God—almost like the Amy Grant concert Nicky had taken her to see when they were teenagers. How ironic, she thought, given her reason for being in this place, that she be reminded of the night Rafe was conceived. She tossed that wry thought aside, and focused on the music—it sounded like a million voices, joined together as one. It made her feel like dancing, despite her melancholy.

The unusual music sent her in search of the familiar, as her eyes fell to the pews. There were Bibles in the racks, but no hymnals. And when her attention was drawn back toward the altar, she found no evidence of any antiquated organ pipes. Rather, there were electric keyboards, and guitars, and a set of drums. Clearly, this place was very different. She found herself curious, almost excited.

Along the front edge of the altar, candles flickered within crimson glass, causing shadows to dance. She felt that force again, drawing her forward. As she surrendered to it, moving toward the altar, her focus was drawn toward the stained glass that illuminated it from behind—and the image of The Cross emblazoned within. It was beyond breathtaking, with beams of light splaying from its core, and the power of it threatened to bring her to her knees.

Pausing midway down the center aisle, Natalia ran her hands along the smooth surface of a nearby pew; an effort to keep herself upright. It was almost as though she could feel the rich heritage of faith; the legacy left by worshippers who had come before her. It bolstered her, giving her strength to move forward. And then she was there, kneeling at the altar, and her prayers began without even a moment of forethought, as she clutched the beads of her rosary in her hands.

* * *

_Wednesday, April 29, 2009… The Cottage—11:00 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

"Where's Natalia?" Bianca's tone held curiosity when Olivia returned to the cottage without the other woman in tow.

Releasing a heavy sigh, Olivia sank into the chair at the kitchen table. "I sent her for a walk," she answered, looking every bit the worried partner. "She needed some time alone, to clear her head."

Passing closely on her way to the pantry, Bianca brushed a supportive hand across Olivia's upper back. No words were necessary.

The subtle touch felt comforting, and Olivia's taut muscles momentarily relaxed. Offering a wan smile, she picked at the tablecloth.

Bianca regarded her with knowing eyes. "Care to work some of your culinary magic for us this evening?" she suggested, by way of distraction. "I won't tell Natalia, if you don't." Her eyebrow was arched, her tone light, teasing.

The comment drew a slight flush and a soft chuckle from Olivia. "Lena told you about that, huh?"

Grinning, Bianca nodded. "She couldn't stop laughing. And neither could I."

"Mock me if you must," Olivia sighed, feigning resignation. "But I have two words for you…"

"Oh, yeah?" Bianca bantered in return. "And what are they?"

"Hotel purchase."

The corners of Bianca's mouth curled into a roguish grin. "Trust me, it was worth every penny."

Judging by the endless noises of pleasure that emanated from the bedroom across the hall, morning and night, Olivia wasn't the least bit surprised. "So I've heard," she said, dryly.

The play on words not lost on her, Bianca simply smirked. "If I didn't know any better, I'd swear you were jealous."

Though the accusation was teasing, muscles tensed beneath the weight of truth. "If you swear, you'll have to pay the jar," Olivia warned; an attempt at deflection.

"I think I can afford it," Bianca countered with a grin. "Besides, it'll give us more cash for that trip to Europe."

Relaxing, Olivia smiled at the comment.

Bianca noted the rapid shifting of Olivia's demeanor, and took the opportunity to steer the subject back to dinner. "So… what's on the menu, Chef Spencer? Something of the French persuasion, perhaps?" she posed, adopting her best French accent. And then she slid into an Italian inflection. "Or maybe a little something to remind us of Old Italia?"

Olivia grinned at Bianca's playfulness, and then pursed her lips, contemplating. "What do we have by way of ingredients?"

Immediately, Bianca was on her feet, searching. She and Lena had both developed their culinary skills over the years, but nothing compared to a meal prepared by Olivia Spencer. Regardless of what the chef-turned-hotelier elected to create, Bianca knew it would be beyond fabulous. The woman was a genius in the kitchen, and she was salivating just thinking about it.

Pursed lips morphed into a satisfied smirk. Olivia could create a mouthwatering feast out of seawater and kelp if need be, and she damned well knew it. But watching Bianca scramble for the perfect ingredients was far too entertaining. Leaning back in her chair, she crossed her arms, settling in for the show.

* * *

_Wednesday, April 29, 2009… The Stone Church—11:45 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

"Well, you're a new face around here…" an unfamiliar voice echoed through the rafters of the provincial little stone church; startling Natalia as she finished the Sign of the Cross after her prayers. She hadn't a clue how long she had been there; only that she finally felt as though she had found the place she needed to be.

Natalia looked up. The usual clarity of her mahogany eyes misted over with tears, as they met with pools of pale blue. The eyes that gazed back into her own were almost the color of a well-worn pair of faded blue jeans, and filled with a gentleness that spoke of a compassionate spirit, cultivated through personal affliction. She surveyed the owner of those eyes—a lightly-tanned woman, approximately Olivia's height, with a stylishly kept head of short, wavy blonde hair, who appeared to be in her mid-fifties. The blonde wore a crisply starched, long-sleeved white shirt with three inch cuffs, an equally-well-pressed pair of khakis, and a pair of suede ankle boots; russet in color. Natalia smiled to herself, thinking that, aside from the blonde hair, the woman bore a slight resemblance to Olivia, both in features and style of dress.

"Welcome…" the woman greeted with an amiable smile; extending a hand toward the newcomer. "I'm Reverend Amanda Weston."

Given her Catholic upbringing, Natalia was more than a bit taken aback by the minister's attire; not to mention the fact that she was a woman. But she quickly rallied, and responded to the warm welcome the Holy woman had extended to her. "Natalia Rivera, she greeted; rising to her feet; "and yes… I am new… Just visiting friends here on the Vineyard," she explained; offering the minister a shy smile, as she accepted the proffered hand. "I hope I'm not intruding," she said, quietly. "I'm Catholic, not Protestant, but... when I saw the church…" she attempted to explain; clutching her rosary to her chest.

Reverend Weston smiled softly. "All who seek God are welcome here," she said, reassuringly.

"I have to wonder… if you really knew me, whether that 'all', would still include me…" Natalia uttered quietly; her face stricken with guilt and shame.

The minister studied her carefully; assessing her body language, the changing expressions on her face, and the mixture of sadness and confusion in her dark eyes. "You have much weighing on your heart…" she quietly surmised. Denim eyes filled with empathy as she watched the younger woman.

Natalia's eyes shifted down toward the rosary she still clutched in her hands. Effectively avoiding the minister's gently probing gaze, she silently nodded her head.

Reaching out, the minister tenderly touched Natalia's hand. "My afternoon is open… Perhaps you might like to sit with me for a while?" she posed; extending an unspoken invitation to talk if Natalia so desired.

"I'd like that a lot," Natalia admitted; cautiously meeting those kind denim eyes with the conflicted darkness of her own. "Thank you."

The Reverend's response was a simple nod.

They sat in companionable silence for quite a while; Natalia lost in a sea of conflicting thoughts and emotions. Then, finally, she sighed heavily, issued forth a silent prayer for strength, and began. "Which do you think is worse in God's eyes: being pregnant out of wedlock, for the second time—this time with the child of a man you don't even love; or… resenting the child because it might cost you the person you do love—a person who just happens to be my closest friend, and… a woman?" she quietly posed; nervously twisting the beads of her rosary around her fingers.

Without a moment's hesitation, the minister reached out again, gently patting Natalia's hand to ease her nervousness. "It's no wonder your heart is so heavy," she quietly empathized.

Natalia gave a somber nod. "The thing is… my heart wasn't heavy at all anymore, when it came to loving Olivia—Not until I learned I was pregnant," she explained. "I fought my feelings for her; prayed for nearly a year, that God would take them away. And when He didn't, I finally came to a place where I was able to accept my love for her for what I believe it to be—a gift from Him. And then, I found out I was pregnant…"

"What was it about the pregnancy that altered your feelings for her?" Reverend Weston asked.

"I'm sorry, Reverend, that came out wrong," Natalia apologized. "My feelings for her haven't changed. They never could," she quickly clarified. "What I questioned was God's purpose, His plan."

"How so?"

"When I first realized I was pregnant, there was a moment when I wondered if it was God's way of punishing me for loving her, and choosing her over the baby's father—of showing me I should have accepted his marriage proposal," Natalia divulged.

"Do you really believe you should have married him?"

"No—," Natalia immediately answered. "I don't love him. I never did, and I never will. My heart belongs to Olivia, and something inside me tells me it always has."

"You sound quite certain of that."

"I've never been more certain of anything in my life," Natalia declared. The clarity in those dark eyes in that moment spoke volumes.

"Then I think you may have answered your own question," the minister pointed out.

"Honestly, Reverend, I think I answered it before it was even asked." Natalia shook her head at the irony. "And like I said, it was a fleeting thought."

"But that didn't stop you from asking," the minister astutely pointed out.

"No, it didn't," Natalia conceded, "and it made me wonder why."

"Any thoughts on that?" the minister asked.

"Fear of losing Olivia," Natalia answered honestly. It had taken her some time to really label the source of her momentary doubts, but now she was certain.

"Is she upset about the baby?"

"Oh, no… Olivia is really excited about the baby," Natalia quickly clarified. "It's just… at first I was scared she wouldn't want a child that belonged to him," she shared.

"But you're not scared now?" Reverend Weston sought clarification.

"No—," Natalia answered forthrightly. "When she told me it didn't matter to her how this baby came into our lives, I felt so much more secure in our relationship, but…"

Stalling, she bit her bottom lip.

"But what, Natalia?"

"But… even knowing how Olivia feels about the baby couldn't stop me from feeling so… ashamed."

"Ashamed of what, exactly?" the Reverend asked, gently. It was better for Natalia to lend voice to her feelings.

"I feel ashamed of so many things, Reverend. Of resenting my own child, of feeling sorry for myself over something _I caused_, while others have suffered innocently," Natalia confessed; her thoughts never far from Olivia, Lena, and Bianca. "And, of course, of being pregnant out of wedlock—again. I feel more ashamed now than I did the first time," she said in self-recrimination. She lingered in thought for several moments. "I mean… with my son, Rafe, I disobeyed God's commandments out of youthful foolishness, but this time I have no excuse. I knew better, and I did it anyway."

"Guilt and shame are powerful emotions, Natalia. They overwhelm us to the point where we can't ignore them, and they cloud our ability to think rationally," the minister said, gently.

Natalia released a soft laugh. "My friend Bianca basically said the same thing to me yesterday."

The corners of Reverend Weston's mouth curled into a soft smile at mention of that familiar name. She felt infinitely better knowing that Natalia was in such caring hands. "Bianca is a very wise woman," she granted. Pausing for a moment, she collected her thoughts. "The thing about guilt and shame is that, while they're interrelated, they're vastly different. You see, in our subconscious mind, guilt says, 'I've done something bad,' while shame says, 'I _am_ bad;' and sometimes it really difficult to separate those two feelings in our heart."

"Yes, it is," Natalia quietly agreed.

Reverend Weston reached over, gently touching Natalia's arm. "Good people make poor choices sometimes, Natalia. But we don't have to allow our choices to define us. And that goes for you, as well. You're not a bad person just because you made a poor choice."

"How can you believe that, Reverend?" Natalia's emotions were palpable. "I broke the promise I made to God when Rafe was born, because I was confused about the feelings I was having for Olivia. And worse than that, I felt resentment toward my own child simply because it exists. What kind of Mother does that?"

The Reverend's gentle eyes swept over Natalia, as empathy flowed from her lips. "You're feeling incredibly overwhelmed right not, Natalia, and that can lead to desperate thoughts. Please hear me when I tell you you're not a bad person for feeling overwhelmed. You're simply human, and God doesn't judge you for that."

Natalia sniffed back tears, as she nodded.

"You've prayed and asked for forgiveness, I assume," the minister said, by way of clarification.

"Yes—," Natalia quietly confirmed. "I've prayed over and over again, begging for forgiveness, but I still don't feel as though I've received it."

"Why do you think that is?"

Drawing in a deep breath, Natalia exhaled a quiet confession. "Because I don't feel as though I deserve God's forgiveness a second time; especially given the way I felt when I first learned about this baby." Without conscious thought, nervous fingers worried the beads of her rosary. "It wasn't the baby's fault that I chose to sin."

"It sounds more to me like it's you who can't forgive yourself," the minister said, gently.

Natalia simply nodded. She had no argument to that.

"Natalia, the Bible teaches us in John 3, verses 18 and 36, that the only unpardonable sin is that of permanently rejecting Christ," Reverend Weston tutored. "Clearly, you haven't rejected your Savior…"

A stifling lump formed in Natalia's throat, and she swallowed hard around it. God certainly had a way of forcing one to face the truth, no matter how deeply they tried to bury it. "I could have, though," she shamefully confessed, finally giving voice to her deepest-held secret. "If God hadn't shown me a way to reconcile my love for Olivia with my love for Him, I would've forsaken Him to be with her. I've no doubt about that."

"But He did show you a way, and you didn't forsake Him, Natalia," the minister said, gently. "If you had, then you certainly wouldn't have been here praying. You're here for a reason; one that only you and God know."

"I know—," Natalia quietly acknowledged.

"And as for loving Olivia the way you do…"

Natalia stiffened, bracing for the worst.

"Finding that kind of love with anyone is a priceless gift from God," the minister said, "and… finding it with your closest friend is an even greater gift—regardless of gender…"

"My son and Father Ray certainly don't see it that way…" Natalia's voice was tinged with anger and resentment.

"In the spiritual realm, God's opinion is the only one that matters, Natalia," the minister said, compassionately. "The Bible says nothing about living our lives to please our children or the clergy, or anyone else for that matter; only Him."

"But, it's not okay for me to love her more than I love God," Natalia asserted.

"You're right, Natalia, it isn't," the minister agreed. "The Bible makes it clear that we're to place nothing above God." She paused for a beat; then asked, "But are you really guilty of that? Have you ever actually placed Olivia above God?"

"Well, no—" Natalia was shaking her head. "But that's because He intervened, and fixed things before I had to make that choice."

The minister nodded. "Don't you think that maybe He knew what He was doing, arranging it so that you would never have to choose?"

Natalia smiled for the first time since their conversation had begun in earnest. "Divine intervention?"

"Our God is a God of the Eleventh Hour, Natalia," Reverend Weston said with a gentle smile. "He often arrives in that crucial moment, where we've finally come to the end of ourselves."

"Just in the nick of time," Natalia said, softly.

"Exactly—" the Reverend confirmed. "He is our saving grace in times of trouble. And I can tell you without a doubt, that not only did He save you from forsaking Him, He has forgiven you—for everything. He wipes our slate clean the moment we first ask His pardon," she assured.

"Even if Father Ray insists that he can't absolve me of my sins as long as I stay with Olivia?" Natalia asked in a small voice.

"The Bible says nothing about requiring the intercession of clergy to attain either salvation or absolution from God, Natalia," Reverend Weston gently tutored. She neither meant nor showed any disrespect toward Natalia's priest, but rather endeavored to impart the truth of God's Divine Word. "Those are personal issues between you and God, alone. If you've gone to God and asked for His forgiveness, it's a done deal."

She looked upon Natalia with eyes of compassion then, and reached over, gently squeezing her hand. "But you have to be the one to let go of the guilt, and accept the gift of His forgiveness. Our God is a God of second chances, Natalia—second chances to an infinite degree. Remember, seventy times seven."

Natalia nodded. She knew her Bible well, and thus, she understood what the Reverend meant: Jesus taught that His people should forgive their trespassers not just seven times, but seventy times seven, meaning not the specific number, but that their willingness to forgive should be boundless.

"He doesn't want us to live our lives through a veil of guilt," the minister said, quietly. "It isn't a prerequisite to salvation."

"Would you mind telling my Priest that?" Natalia said, with an aberrant hint of sarcasm. She felt guilty before the comment was even out of her mouth.

"Crisis of religion?" It was more statement than question.

"I guess you could say that," Natalia sighed. "I never questioned the tenets of my Catholic faith, until I fell in love with Olivia," she shared. "And I'm not blaming her for anything," she quickly clarified. "It's just that it took this… unconventional life I find myself living, to help me see that sometimes God and His Church aren't exactly on the same page."

Nodding, the minister indicated that she understood. "It can be heartbreaking, realizing that those we've looked to for spiritual guidance aren't always being guided by divine knowledge, but rather, by their own faulty interpretation of the Scriptures."

"Yeah—," Natalia sighed softly. "But what do I do? I don't know anything other than the Catholic faith." She sounded almost desperate.

"God is neither Catholic nor Protestant, Natalia. He's simply God. He doesn't care where we go to church, or what clothes we wear when we go, or how long or short our hair is, or even who we love, as long as we honor Him in all that we do," Reverend Weston explained.

Glancing up at the minister, Natalia offered a tentative smile. "Really?" After an entire lifetime of Catholic doctrine, she wondered if things could truly be that simple.

Reverend Weston smiled in return. "Really," she affirmed. "It's not about following man-made rules, it's about honoring Him. And it's clear to me that you strive to do exactly that."

"I fail a lot," Natalia said, sheepishly.

"As do we all," the minister said, reassuringly. "Remember what Paul says in Romans 3:23-24, 'For _all_ have sinned and fall short of the glory of God, and are justified freely by His grace through the redemption that came by Christ Jesus'," she quoted from memory. "There is a freedom when we realize that we all fall short and are in need of God's help. We can stop trying so hard to be perfect, and realize that what we couldn't do, God has already done in Christ."

"God doesn't expect us to be perfect. He only expects us to try," Natalia said, with a knowing smile. "Bianca and I were talking about that just the other day."

"And Bianca is the friend you're here visiting?" the minister surmised.

"Yes," Natalia confirmed. "She and her wife Lena are friends of Olivia's from way back."

A soft smile brightened those denim eyes. "I'm glad to know you're in such capable hands."

Natalia arched an eyebrow, as she studied the Reverend curiously. "You sound as if you know them."

"That's because I do. I've known them for several years, actually."

Dark eyes sparked with recognition. "Wait a minute—are you the minister who officiated at their wedding? We were just talking about that the other day."

A soft chuckle fell from the Reverend's lips. "That would be me," she acknowledged with a smile. "It was a beautiful ceremony, out on the cliffs."

"So I heard," Natalia commented. "Jordan was christened that day, wasn't she?" she asked, making polite conversation. It was a nice way to segue from more intense subjects.

A warm smile illuminated the Reverend's face. "Yes, she was," she confirmed.

And then they were chattering about how beautiful Jordan looked in the christening gown her Grandma Paulina made for her by hand; and how Alexandria had been christened in it as well, right there in the sanctuary of that old stone church. That topic led to others—some of a spiritual nature, and other not, as they weaved back and forth between the extremes.

Before they even knew it, more than two hours had passed, and Natalia found herself feeling infinitely better. Father Ray had always been kind to her; and yet, his messages to her in their personal interactions always felt somehow judgmental, condescending. It felt good, right, spending time with a woman of God—one who found ways to encourage her, to validate her feelings, rather than condemn her at every given opportunity.

Natalia thanked the Reverend with sincere gratitude and a warm hug as they finally parted ways that afternoon. The Reverend graciously accepted both, inviting Natalia to return anytime she desired. Natalia lingered in the sanctuary for a long while after the Reverend departed, pondering all of the truths that had been imparted to her. God wasn't Catholic, He was simply God. And she didn't need Father Ray's pardon in order to receive God's forgiveness. She only need open her heart to accept what was already extended to her through God's grace, the moment her heartfelt petition fell upon His merciful ears.

A deep sense of relieve flooded her soul, pouring through her veins and into every crevice of her being, and she knew in her heart that she had finally found absolution. Standing from her seat, she made her way back down the aisle.

That familiar force stopped her, causing her to pause midway. She turned back toward the altar, and it was then that she saw it—the scripture etched in the glass beneath the image of the cross—Jeremiah 29:11-13, it read: "'For I know the plans I have for you,' declares the Lord, 'plans to prosper you and not to harm you, plans to give you hope and a future. Then you will call on me, and come to pray to me, and I will listen to you. You will seek me and find me when you seek me with all of your heart.'"

Though she didn't realize it until that very moment, this was the message she had needed to hear all along. Miraculously, the burden lifted from her heart, instantly replaced by a sense of indescribable joy. And with a smile on her face, she raced down the aisle, pushing open the heavy wooden doors of the old stone church with a sense of purpose. And escaping into the bright afternoon sunshine, she bounded down the steps, breaking into a full-fledged run.

She couldn't wait to get home to Olivia.

* * *

_Wednesday, April 29, 2009… The Cottage—2:45 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Olivia sighed contentedly, as she wiped her hands clean on the blue gingham dishtowel. She had just finished placing the final touches on an Italian-Jewish style brisket, which would soon be slow-roasting over an open flame. Inhaling deeply, she drew in the scent of herbs and spices, delighting in the way the recipe combined the traditional Jewish brisket with favorite Italian ingredients—the rosemary and red wine blending flawlessly for a heady, slow-cooked, fork-tender masterpiece that simply exploded with flavor. She couldn't wait to set the pan on the open flame of the outdoor grill. But first, it needed to marinate.

Setting the dishtowel onto the counter, she lifted the pan, placing it on the open shelf in the refrigerator,. Closing the refrigerator door, she jumped with a start, as Bianca popped in from the back deck, announcing that Natalia was running, at breakneck speed, in their direction. She had been keeping watch while Olivia prepared their dinner.

"Thanks," Olivia said with a smile, her heart still pounding. "Dinner will be ready for the grill in an hour," she reported, as she bounded out the back door to greet her partner.

She reached the mid-level deck just as Natalia did, and was beyond surprised when the practically breathless younger woman threw herself into her arms without preamble, kissing her with wild abandon.

Hands that began on Olivia's back, stealthily slipped into soft chestnut, fingers tangling, as Natalia's tongue forcefully tangled with the hotelier's.

That forceful urgency was rewarded with deep, throaty groans, and the wish-fulfilling contact of their bodies, as Olivia slipped her fingers into Natalia's belt loops, pulling her impossibly closer. Matching Natalia's fervor with a passion all her own, Olivia held her with a crushing force. And long, and deep, and fiery, the kiss continued on.

Natalia's entire body flushed with liquid warmth, when the tongue that had been lightly tracing her bottom lip stealthily slipped inside; filling her mouth with its ardent heat. Olivia emitted another low groan when Natalia latched onto her tongue, sucking ever so lightly. The mere insinuation of what the woman might do to other parts of her body made her flush with liquid heat.

And when finally mouths slowed, passion turning sensual, Natalia exhaled a soft moan, as she relaxed against Olivia's body. Her fingers slid along soft skin, taking Olivia's face in her hands. Lightly, she nibbled a bottom lip, soothing it with her tongue. And then slipping it into the warmth of Olivia's mouth, this time more gently, she gingerly scraped it against the roof, causing Olivia's entire body to tremble.

"Jesus, Natalia," Olivia murmured. Delivered on a breathless moan, it wasn't a complaint. Every nerve ending in her body pinged with arousal, as she staggered backwards, pulling Natalia with her.

Finding her purchase, Natalia deftly maneuvered Olivia back farther, pressing her against the nearby railing. And it was there that she gradually, reluctantly, brought the kiss to an end.

Their lips slowly parting, Olivia released a fettered breath, as Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, tightly; nuzzling against the warmth of her skin.

Olivia pulled her closer, fingers tangling in soft raven tresses. "Not that I'm complaining," she whispered against Natalia's ear, "but what's gotten into you?" There was a touch of humor beneath the husky tone.

"I found absolution, Liv—_absolution_!" Natalia's voice was brimming with emotion, as she forcefully choked back tears of joy.

An opening such as that held myriad opportunities for one-liners, but it didn't even occur to Olivia to make light of Natalia's words. She could feel it in the trembling of Natalia's body against her own, and in depths of her own soul—this was a defining moment for both of them, and for their future.

Gently, she pressed her lips to Natalia's temple. "What happened, Sweetheart?" she murmured softly. "Where did you go?"

Natalia relaxed against Olivia's body for a moment longer, and then released a slow, contented sigh, as she pulled away from their embrace. Meeting the sparkling jade of Olivia's eyes with the shimmering darkness of her own, she smiled softly into their depths. Her hands moved slowly, gliding across muscular shoulders and down sculpted arms, until she grasped Olivia's hands in her own; squeezing gently. "I found the most beautiful old church, Olivia," she whispered in awe. "And I met a wonderful woman there—a minister."

Her tone told Olivia that this made her happy, and Olivia smiled in response. "Oh, yeah?"

Natalia grinned excitedly, and the joy reflected in her eyes. "Yeah—the minister who married Lena and Bianca, actually. And we had the most insightful talk."

"So I'm gathering," Olivia responded, that sexy grin teasing her lips. She reined it in, so that Natalia wouldn't think she was being disingenuous. "What did you talk about?"

"Absolutely everything!" Natalia practically gushed. And then she began to ramble in that adorable way that she always did, sharing every last detail of the conversation she had had with the Reverend, and the life-changing ways in which the woman's words had touched her soul.

Olivia listened intently to every nuance of every single word. She couldn't stop the light in her eyes, or that sexy grin that toyed so insistently with the corners of her mouth.

The combination of the two told Natalia that Olivia was both relieved and amused. She continued on, and when she finished sharing the details, she whispered to Olivia, telling her how thankful she was for all that they shared. And finally she came to the issue that had bound her heart, her soul, in shackles. "I don't feel ashamed anymore, Liv. Not about anything," she shared, dimples blooming. "And I realize now that God would never use a baby as a form of punishment."

"Of course He wouldn't, Honey," Olivia affirmed, as her lips curled into a full-blown smile. "Babies are a gift, not a punishment." If only she had understood that before Ava was born, she thought, sadly.

Natalia's smile was effervescent, and there was laughter in her eyes. "We're gonna have a baby, Honey," she excitedly announced, almost as if it were breaking news. "Can you believe it? A _baby_!"

Exhaling a spirited cry, Olivia declared, "Ohhh… yes, we are, Sweetheart!" She sounded beyond giddy. The love in her eyes shown bright; and she released a hearty laugh as she lifted Natalia up, spinning her around. "And I'm so excited, I can hardly wait."

Natalia squealed out a laugh, ordering Olivia to put her down before she hurt herself. But as much as she protested for the sake of Olivia's health, she loved the carefree exuberance of being spun around in those strong arms. God, this woman, this love, made her feel so young, so alive, so free.

Olivia laughed in response, as she set Natalia on her feet. And then she kissed her with a playful passion, drawing more laughter from already burning lungs, as Natalia flung her arms around Olivia's neck.

Holding her close, Olivia nuzzled against Natalia's ear. She whispered to her, telling her over and over how happy she was, and how much she loved her.

Natalia cried softly, as she whispered those same sentiments in return. And then she kissed Olivia again, before settling her tearstained gaze on shimmering pools of jade. "You knew exactly what you were doing, bringing me here, didn't you?" Her tone was quiet, knowing.

Olivia reflected a quiet, knowing smile in response.

Tenderly taking Olivia's face in her hands, Natalia searched those beautiful eyes, penetrating the very depths of Olivia's soul, as she whispered to her. "Thank you, Liv, for loving me, for knowing me the way that you do. For bringing me here, to this place; these people. You knew what I needed, even when I didn't."

She leaned in, pressing her lips to Olivia's in a tender kiss. And then, with tears in her eyes, her voice brimming with passion, she whispered, "I love you, more than you could possibly comprehend."

First with kisses, whispered across Natalia's face and lips, and then with words, whispered against her ear, Olivia imparted those very same emotions right back to her. And then she pulled her close again, nuzzling against the sweet fragrance of her hair, as she reveled in the nearness of her. Nothing in the world had ever felt as good, as right, as holding Natalia Rivera in her arms. And nothing else ever would. Her love for this woman was as vast as the ocean, and twice as deep, and in that moment, she vowed to never let a day go by without telling her, in a thousand different ways, exactly how deeply she was treasured.

TBC…


	43. Chapter 9 Past & Present Collide Part XV

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Jeffrey O'Neill, Richard Winslow, and Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, and A.J. Chandler are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park. The television and book series _The Babysitters Club_ are the property of Scholastic Productions. The episode to which Emma refers in this update does not actually exist; however, the book does. Call it creative license—I needed the subject matter to make the scene work. The Pulitzer Prize winning novel _Gone with the Wind_ is the property of author Margaret Mitchell's estate. _Barbie_ and friends are the property of Mattel. _Candy Land_ is the property of Hasbro.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, Scholastic Productions, the Mitchell Estate, Mattel, Hasbro, or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original, with the exception of a few lines from the episode that aired on Guiding Light on 9.10.2009. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 9.15 is rated PG—Just a little lighthearted humor, with a dash of cute, a dollop of sweet, and a smidge of Smexy innuendo… ;-)

Hope you all enjoy…

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.15 – When Past and Present Collide:

_Wednesday, April 29, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—3:30 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

"Give me those!" Natalia commanded. She was holding her hand out demandingly, as she eyed the box of matches in Olivia's grasp. The hotelier had been assigned the task of readying the grill for the brisket; much to Natalia's chagrin.

"What?" Olivia eyed Natalia as if she were crazy. "I will not!" she said, defiantly.

Natalia lunged toward her. "Seriously, Olivia…" Her tone was insistent. "Give those to me, before you burn the whole house down."

Olivia dodged Natalia, and rolled her eyes. "I'm not gonna burn the house down," she argued. "You worry too damned much."

"Really, Olivia?" Natalia retorted; arching a deliberate eyebrow. "Because last time I set you loose to start a grill, you set the side of our house on fire… And it's a self-igniting, gas grill!" she reminded.

"Well, this isn't a gas grill," Olivia quarreled, smugly.

"My point exactly!" Natalia exclaimed.

Amused, Olivia was grinning as she hopped around the deck, skillfully avoiding Natalia's grabby hands.

"I can only imagine what kind of damage you might manage with charcoal, matches, and lighter fluid involved!" The possibilities unnerved Natalia.

"Oh, now you just hush—," Olivia shushed. Obstinately, she turned toward the built-in grill, box still in hand.

"You're impossible," Natalia sighed. She allowed Olivia to think she was relenting.

"But you love me that way," Olivia replied over her shoulder, fixing Natalia with a satisfied smirk.

As soon as Olivia's defenses were down, Natalia nearly tackled her; wrapping her arms around the hotelier from behind, as she grabbed for the box of matches.

Olivia laughed and squealed, as Natalia tussled with her; and within a few deliberate moves, Natalia managed to reign victorious. She shoved the box of matches down the front of her form-fitting jeans.

Turning in Natalia's arms, Olivia grinned at her. "You think you've won—don't you," she said; more taunting than question.

It was Natalia's turn to smirk. "I know I've won. I have the matches," she smugly declared.

"What—you think I won't go in there after them?" Olivia challenged, eyeing the waistband of Natalia's jeans with a roguish grin.

Natalia arched an eyebrow, and her voice turned husky, as she warned, "Stick your hands down there, and you'd better be planning on a lot more than just match retrieval, Ms. Spencer."

A low groan slipped from deep within Olivia's chest; a cloak around Natalia's name as it tumbled from supple lips. Liquid jade turned smoky with desire, as her pulse quickened. Just the mere thought of slipping her fingers so close to Natalia's heat excited her beyond words or reason. She felt her nipples harden, and her groin thrummed in sexual anticipation.

Realizing how brazen that statement had been, Natalia blushed, and her entire body burned with the heat of suggestion. Quickly, she changed the subject. "I still haven't figured out how you managed to set our house on fire," she murmured, as she shook her head in disbelief.

Olivia grinned, as she staved off desire. "I'm just talented like that…" she said, breezily. No way in hell was she admitting that fire occurred because she had been fantasizing about Natalia—again.

A soft chuckle fell from Natalia's lips. "Well, go inside while I save their house from your immense… talents…" she grinned; playfully smacking Olivia's ass.

One eyebrow popped up. "I love it when you get all bossy on me," she grinned; kissing Natalia playfully.

In the back corner of the deck, near the sliding glass door that led to Lena and Bianca's bedroom, Jordan and Emma were playing Barbies. Alex sat contentedly in their presence, cultivating her fine motor skills by picking at the petals on the flowers that cascaded down the trellis behind them.

Jordan's attention had been drawn to the commotion between Olivia and Natalia, as they tussled over the box of matches. Her brows pulled together, and she frowned briefly, before glancing up at Emma, "Why do your mommies fight all the time?"

Emma raised her eyes, focusing on her two Mommies. She hadn't noticed a thing until Jordan pointed it out. Assessing the situation, she shook her head in denial. "They're not fighting. That's just how they love each other," she tutored, as Olivia taunted Natalia about winning.

Jordan considered the information; then scrunched up her nose. "Your mommies are weird," she deduced. Her attention quickly returned to the Barbie Doll in her hand. She slipped it into the little pink two-seater convertible, and began pushing it around the deck, making revving noises.

"Don't your mommies love each other that way?" Emma was unable to fathom anything different, or less. Grabbing the little pink Jeep that was parked nearby, she slipped the Grace Doll, along with little Kara and Courtney inside. She followed Jordan's path around the deck.

"No—," Jordan replied; shaking her head. She moved the car over the seat of one of the Adirondack chairs—those had been designated as mountains. "My mommies love each other with hugs and kisses," she shared.

Emma stopped. "My mommies love each other with hugs and kisses, too. See—," she said, smugly, as she pointed toward her lip-locked parents. "So they're not weird… They're just different, I guess." She shrugged her shoulders.

"Hey, wanna play Barbie and Grace takes their family camping?" Jordan was already off on another adventure.

"Sure," Emma quickly agreed. "Can I bring the big pink camper out here?" She sounded excited; the discussion of her parents' weirdness quickly forgotten.

"Yep—" Jordan popped the 'p'. "And we can even take it down on the sand if we want. Mommy will let us, if we ask. But we can't go near the water," she said in a cautionary tone. "We have to play right by the deck or my Mama will freak out." Lena had insisted upon fencing in a small play area for Jordan, just beyond the steps leading to the deck. She knew she wasn't allowed any further out, without an adult.

"Okay," Emma easily agreed. And then she was on her feet. "I'll be right back."

As Emma sprinted across the deck toward the back door, Olivia's playful laugh caught Alex's attention. She grinned excitedly, and planting her hands firmly on the deck, she made her way up onto unsteady feet. And then, bending down, she retrieved two sweet-smelling, lavender flowers from the planter, one in each hand.

Smiling proudly, she toddled her way toward her new aunties. "Pitty Fowers," she announced; holding the proffered gifts out toward them.

Olivia crouched down to the toddler's level; gently tousling dark curls. She wondered if the baby Natalia was carrying would have such beautiful dark curls. "They sure are pretty," she agreed; smiling fondly. "Are they for us?"

Grinning, Alex danced excitedly; drawing laughter from both Olivia and Natalia.

Effortlessly, Olivia scooped the little girl up in her arms.

Alex giggled and squealed as Olivia playfully jostled her, raising her into the air; then lowering her again.

"Do you have some kisses for Auntie O?" Olivia asked, as she held the baby close, nuzzling against a soft cheek. Receiving a wet, open-mouthed kiss in response, she laughed. "Thank you, Lexie," she said, sweetly. "That was the best kiss I had all day."

"Nummy tisses!" Alex babbled. She clapped her hands excitedly, as she bounced up and down in Olivia's arms.

Laughing at the toddler's exuberance, Olivia peppered playful kisses all over the little one's neck and face. And then she nuzzled against her little cheek again.

Natalia watched Olivia with the toddler, and smiled softly, as she slowly caressed her abdomen. With her other arm, she pulled Olivia close, pressing against her side. "You're gonna be an amazing mommy to our baby…" she whispered against Olivia's ear.

Olivia's breath caught in her chest. The statement was simple, but it touched a place so deep inside Olivia that it nearly brought her to tears. She responded with that heart-stopping smile, eyes dancing with joy as she locked her gaze on Natalia's. "I think that's one of the nicest things you've ever said to me," she quietly acknowledged. She leaned sideways to kiss her. "Thank you."

"Just speaking the truth," Natalia declared. She smiled into those shimmering jade eyes. "Why don't you go play with Lexie? Let me finish this."

"You're not gonna let me play with the matches, are you?" Olivia grinned.

Natalia was already shaking her head before Olivia even finished the question. "Not on your life," she answered teasingly. "Now, go," she ordered, with the snapping and pointing of fingers, "or it'll be midnight before we eat. Bianca said the brisket has to roast for at least four hours."

"Are you sure it needs to cook that long?" Olivia challenged, feigning skepticism. "Seems like it'd be overcooked."

Arching an eyebrow, Natalia countered, "And when have you ever cooked a brisket?"

Leaning over, Olivia pressed her lips against Natalia's in another chaste kiss. "You have a point, Sweetheart," she said, breezily. "I'll leave the cooking to the experts."

Turning away, she grinned to herself, thinking, _experts, indeed_. And then her attention was focused on the toddler in her arms. Chattering and making funny faces at the child, she bounced her playfully, as she sauntered across the deck; making her way over toward Jordan.

* * *

_Thursday, April 30, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—7:45 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

On their sixth morning on the Vineyard, Olivia returned from her run with Lena, finding Natalia still sleeping soundly. Deciding it an irresistible opportunity, she showered quickly, and crawled back into bed. Molding her body to Natalia's, leisurely, she kissed her awake.

Rousing slowly, Natalia smiled against the lips that kissed her. "Morning…" she murmured, releasing a soft moan into the warmth of Olivia's mouth.

"Good morning, Beautiful," Olivia whispered. She nipped at Natalia's lower lip. "Sleep well?"

"Like a dream…" Delivered on a contented sigh, Natalia smiled into liquid jade.

Olivia's heartbeat quickened when dimples bloomed. "I'm glad." Her fingers toyed with raven tresses. "Yesterday was a long day, and you needed the rest." She kissed Natalia again, before reclining back onto the bed.

Stretching languidly, Natalia rolled into Olivia's body, lying partially on top of her. She leaned down, ghosting a kiss across Olivia's collarbone, before resting her head against a muscular shoulder. Her fingertips tangled with Olivia's. "I love waking up with you in my bed…"

Lifting their intertwined hands, Olivia pressed her lips to Natalia's fingertips. "And I love going to sleep with you in mine…" she whispered against the raven tendrils that teased at Natalia's temples.

Bow-like lips curled into a soft smile. "Sounds like we've both found contentment," she observed.

Tender lips brushed against Natalia's temple. "I've never been more content in my entire life," Olivia whispered. And it was the God's honest truth. She thought about how marvelous it felt to have Natalia rush into her arms the evening prior. How close she felt to Natalia, as they lay in bed hours later, talking long into the night, about anything and everything, especially their excitement over the baby.

And then she thought about how completely fulfilling their kisses always felt. Not that she didn't want more—God knew she did. But just simply kissing Natalia was like nothing else she had ever known. The absolute purity of their connection moved her beyond words, and sometimes just the sheer power of it was enough to break her heart.

And then, with a deep sense of wonder, she thought about how miraculous it was that this woman could ever even love her at all.

Olivia felt the overwhelming emotions wash over her like a tidal wave, as she lay there, holding Natalia close. "Sometimes it really scares me, Natalia, how deeply you make me feel." Delivered on a husky whisper, it was the deepest, most raw truth she had ever shared with Natalia; and it left her feeling beyond vulnerable.

Natalia could feel Olivia's heart trembling beneath their entwined fingertips, and her own body shuddered in response. Instinctively, she moved closer—an attempt to comfort and reassure; while her silence still granted emotional space, should Olivia desire it.

The silence loomed for several moments. There was so much more she could say, so much more she _needed_ to say; but her emotions threatened to overwhelm her. She just simply wasn't ready to go there.

She sighed softly, and chose to go somewhere else, somewhere close, but not as threatening.

"Y'know, I never gave a damn what people thought of me. Not until I met you," she finally admitted.

Remaining quiet, Natalia listened intently; not only to what Olivia was saying, but to what she didn't say. She knew, only too well, that deep down inside, Olivia really did care what others thought. She had simply lost the ability to connect with those feelings after the way she had been hurt, first by Jeffrey, then by Alex, and Richard; the list went on and on, as did the years of hiding behind the fortress she had built around her heart in response to her pain. But Natalia also knew, without a doubt, that Olivia had bared her soul, admitting how scared she was of the way Natalia made her feel. Such vulnerability in the other woman made Natalia want to wrap her in the cocoon of love, and never let her go.

Olivia was quiet again for a moment, and then she turned on her side, facing Natalia. Reaching out, she gently tucked a few wayward curls behind Natalia's ear. And then their gazes locked, as her fingers brushed lightly against Natalia's cheek. "What you said yesterday, about me being a good mommy to this baby, it… Natalia, it meant everything to me," she whispered passionately.

A soft smile played on Natalia's lips. "I believe the word I used was 'amazing'," she quietly reminded. "If you're gonna quote me, get it right."

The lighthearted teasing drew a smile from Olivia.

Natalia ran a gentle thumb across Olivia's lower lip, and then leaned closer, replacing the digit with a soft kiss. "'Amazing' is exactly what I meant, Olivia," she said, quietly. "You're a wonderful mother to your girls. I've told you that before, and I'm gonna keep telling you until you really believe me. It's one of the reasons I fell so deeply in love with you," she quietly confessed. "And you're wonderful with Rafe, as well; even though he doesn't exactly deserve it right now. So I don't doubt for a second that you're gonna be completely amazing with this little one."

Never faltering from Natalia's gaze, Olivia slipped her hand between their bodies, gently caressing Natalia's belly through the thin fabric of her t-shirt. "I wanna be, Natalia," she whispered. "I wanna be everything that you and our kids need; everything you deserve."

The sensation of Olivia's hand on her belly filled Natalia with warmth, both physical and emotional. "You already are, Liv," she murmured. She brushed her lips against Olivia's in a reassuring kiss. "I couldn't possibly ask for more."

They talked more about the baby then, and about how they should go about telling Emma. Knowing beyond all doubt that the child would be excited, they ultimately decided that they would tell her that day. It felt to both of them like another positive step toward their future, and they couldn't wait to make it happen.

* * *

_Thursday, April 30, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—8:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

For Emma and Jordan, Thursday morning had sparked the debate about whether their banana pancakes should be made by Lena or Natalia, because each girl thought her Mama made the best ones. The debate proved fruitless, though, when Natalia still hadn't emerged by the time Lena and Olivia returned from their run.

After Lena showered and changed, she started the pancakes, while Emma and Jordan finished a game of _Candy Land_ in the family room. When breakfast was nearly ready, she sent the girls to let Olivia and Natalia know that it wouldn't be long. "Tell them breakfast in fifteen minutes, and remember to knock before opening the door," she instructed. Given that Olivia had never returned from her shower, she wanted to ensure that the women were covered—both literally and figuratively.

Excitedly, the girls ran toward the guest room, their grumbling tummies fueling the urgent need to rouse the two women from bed.

Standing outside their door, Emma remembered Lena's instruction to knock first before entering. She was about to comply when Olivia's hearty laugh rang out, signaling to her that her Mommies were awake.

The door burst open, and within what seemed like only milliseconds, Olivia and Natalia found their bed being pounced upon by two very rambunctious little girls. Clearly, Emma had a thing or two to learn about the rules of privacy.

"Mama said breakfast in fifteen minutes," Jordan announced, as she bounced up and down on their bed, laughing.

Olivia grabbed her playfully, pulling her down on the bed, just as Natalia did the same with Emma. And then both girls were giggling and squealing, begging for mercy, yet not really meaning it, as Olivia and Natalia tickled and teased them senseless.

A few minutes later, with the girls still rolling and giggling on their bed, Olivia met Natalia's gaze, and a silent conversation ensued. Emma was in a great mood, and it felt like the perfect time to tell her about the baby.

Olivia took the lead, as the girls began to calm. "Hey, Jordan, would you do Auntie O a big favor?"

"Sure!" Jordan sat upright, legs criss-crossed, with her elbows on her thighs, peering up at Olivia with expectancy in her deep mocha eyes. She loved to help.

"Will you go tell your Mama that Auntie Talia and I need to talk to Emma, so you should go ahead and eat without us?" she requested. "We'll be out in just a few minutes."

Jordan's eyebrows pulled together as she processed the instructions, and then her mouth twisted into a frown. She glanced back at Olivia with concerned eyes. "Is Emma in trouble?"

Emma's face turned ashen, as her smile morphed into a grimace. "Am I?"

Olivia's chuckle was soft, and it eased the tension in both girls. "No one is in trouble," she assured. "We just need to tell her about something important."

"Okay." Satisfied, Jordan shrugged. Slipping off the edge of the bed, she broke into a sprint, and was halfway down the hall before anyone said a word.

"So… what'd you want to talk to me about?" Emma asked. She was sitting in a similar style as Jordan had been, with hands resting casually in her lap.

Olivia's eyes were locked on Natalia's, and one of those teasing smiles played on her lips. "Well… we have some good news. At least _we_ think it's good news, and we hope you like it." She sounded hopeful.

"So, what is it?" Emma's eyes were dancing as she bumped her wrists together; she already sounded excited.

"Do you remember that episode of _The_ _Babysitters Club _that you watched on the jet?" Natalia introduced the topic just as they had planned.

"You mean the one where Karen got a new baby sister, and she didn't like it?"

"That's the one," Olivia said, playfully.

Emma crinkled her nose. "What about it?" she asked, curiously.

"Well, Sweetie, your Mommy and I were wondering how you might feel about a new baby brother or sister." Natalia approached the topic gently.

"You mean a baby like Lexie?" Bright-eyed, Emma looked beyond excited.

Olivia smiled. "Well, the baby wouldn't be as big as Lexie for a whole year, but yeah, eventually you could play with him or her like you do Lexie."

Emma beamed. "Cool!"

The two women breathed a united sigh of relief.

And then Emma's brow furrowed. She looked skeptical. "Is that why we came on this trip?"

Relief turned to confusion for both women. "What makes you ask that?" Olivia inquired.

"Jodi's parents went on a plane trip, and brought back a baby sister," Emma reported. "I just wondered if we were gonna get our baby that way too."

Natalia's soft chuckle warmed Olivia's heart. "No, Sweetie," she said, gently. "Jodi's parents went to China to adopt a baby who needed a mommy and daddy."

"Are we gonna get a baby from China too?"

Olivia was smiling as she shook her head. "Our baby is growing inside Natalia's belly," she explained, as she reached over, gently caressing her partner's abdomen.

Emma's eyes grew wide with wonder. "Really? It's in there right now?"

"Yep," Olivia grinned.

"Can I feel it too?" Emma sounded beyond excited.

Natalia smiled in response to the child's enthusiasm. "Sure you can, Sweetie." Reaching for Emma's hand, she pressed it against her belly. "There really isn't much to feel right now, but that'll change as the baby grows bigger."

"When will it come out so I can play with it?" Emma asked, curiously.

Olivia lightly brushed her hand across Emma's back. "The baby will be born sometime around Halloween," she reported.

Emma's eyes lit up. "Can we take it trick-or-treating?" she asked, excitedly. "I could help pick out its' costume!"

The women chuckled at their daughter's exuberance. "I'm afraid the baby won't be big enough to enjoy trick-or-treating this year, Em," Natalia explained.

"Oh—" Deflated, Emma sighed. And then eyebrows furrowed again. She was clearly contemplating something. "How did it get in there?" She was suspicious, rather than curious.

Two hearts lurched at the question, and Olivia's face turned pallid. Natalia gently squeezed her hand, offering reassurance.

Olivia offered a weak smile in response. Drawing in a deep breath, she released it slowly. It was an effort to bide her time.

"You told me it takes mommy and daddy parts," Emma was saying; she emphasized the fact that it required both, "and you guys only have mommy parts. So I don't know how it worked." She sounded flummoxed.

Under the stress of the unexpected question, Olivia had completely forgotten that Emma already knew how babies were made. She had decided, almost from the beginning, that she would teach her daughter the truth while she was young, rather than allowing her to learn it the way she had, all those years ago. The information had been age-appropriate, of course, but Emma understood the truth, and Olivia was proud of that decision. She breathed an undeniable sigh of relief, and glanced at Natalia, who tentatively picked up the ball.

The expression on Emma's face resembled one who had just eaten rotted seaweed when Natalia explained that Frank was the baby's daddy. Clearly upset, she quickly reminded Natalia that she had promised no more Uncle Frank.

The child's anxiousness nearly broke Natalia's heart, and she offered immediate reassurance that while the man would be a part of the baby's life, Natalia loved her Mommy very much, and they would always be a family.

At that reassurance, Emma smiled brightly. "So… does that mean the baby in your belly is my sister or brother, like Rafe?"

Meltdown averted, the women smiled in unison. "Yeah, that's exactly what that means," Olivia said, sounding both excited and relieved.

Natalia reached over, taking Olivia's hand into her own. She squeezed it gently.

"Will the baby call you 'Ma', like Rafe does?" Emma asked Natalia.

Nodding, Natalia smiled. "Yes, I'll be the baby's Mama."

Blue-green eyes shifted toward Olivia. "Will the baby call you 'Mommy', like me?"

Olivia smiled and glanced at Natalia for affirmation. Receiving a dimpled smile in return, jade eyes returned to Emma. "I'll be his or her other mommy, so yes," she confirmed.

"Like Auntie Lena is Jordan's other mommy?"

"Yes—" Olivia answered carefully; curiosity more than a bit piqued. Her child never asked questions for no reason.

And then she remembered the innocent conversation she and Lena had overheard between Emma and Jordan at the bookstore. "If Auntie Talia is your other mommy, then how come you don't call her Mama?" Jordan had asked. To which Emma had shrugged, and replied, "I dunno."

"What are you getting at, Em?" Olivia asked, gently.

Nervous, Emma swallowed hard. "Does that mean…" She fiddled with the edge of the sheet, not making eye contact with either of them. "Can I call Natalia 'Mama', too?" she asked in a small voice.

Dimples bloomed again, as dark eyes clouded with happy tears.

Olivia's gaze fell easily into Natalia's once again. Neither of them needed to ask or answer; it was evidence in their shared expression. "That's completely fine by me, Em, but it's really Natalia's decision."

Emma glanced at Natalia expectantly. "Would that be okay?" she asked, sounding hopeful. "That way we'll both have the same—a Mommy and a Mama, just like Jordan and Lexie."

Both women understood Emma's need for a sense of equality. She was old enough to understand that a new baby was a big change, and she didn't want to feel left out.

Without even a moment's hesitation, Natalia collected her daughter in her arms. "I would love it if you called me 'Mama', Em," she said, affectionately. She kissed the little girl's temple. "You just made me the happiest Mama in the whole world, Sweetie."

Clambering to her knees, Emma hugged Natalia's neck tightly. "You made me happy too," she said, sweetly. It was clear that she had been wishing for permission for a long while. "I love you, Mama."

Dark eyes were filled with tears, as Natalia cradled the child close; smiling against a little ear. "I love you, too, my precious Girl," she whispered. She pressed a light kiss to Emma's cheek, but didn't release her from their hug until Emma loosened her grip.

And then Emma was looking at the two of them, eyes bright. "Can we go eat pancakes now? I'm starving!"

The women chucked again. "Of course." Olivia lightly tousled Emma's hair. "Why don't you go on ahead? Natalia and I will be there in a minute."

"You mean you and Mama, right?" Emma beamed.

"Yes, your Mama and I will be right along," Olivia corrected with a grin.

Exhaling an excited screech, Emma launched from their bed, making a beeline toward the kitchen where she knew a plateful of banana pancakes awaited her.

Her footsteps were already out of earshot by the time Olivia's gaze fell into Natalia's. "I think that went well," she announced, sounding more than pleased.

"It went exceptionally well," Natalia agreed, wholeheartedly. She leaned over, pressing a soft kiss to Olivia's lips. "Thank you," she whispered.

"For what?" Olivia sounded surprised.

"For sharing all of this with me—Emma… the new baby… our life…" Natalia said, quietly.

Smiling softly, Olivia brushed her fingertips against Natalia's face. "I should be the one thanking you," she whispered, as she drew bow-like lips toward her own. And the tender kiss that followed accentuated the sincerity of her words.

* * *

_Thursday, April 30, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—9:00 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

It turned out that everyone was just sitting down to breakfast when Olivia and Natalia made their appearance in the kitchen. Things had been a bit frenzied, as Lena finished the pancakes, and Bianca scurried around setting the table with plates, silverware, butter, syrup, and each person's typical breakfast drink; all while chasing after Alexandria.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she finally set the platter of bacon and sausage in the center of the table, just as Lena arrived with a matching platter of piping hot pancakes, in an assortment of blueberry, banana, and plain.

Taking their usual seats, they settled in, instinctively linking hands, and Bianca offered a blessing over the meal. And then they began passing items around the table. Natalia took charge of preparing Emma's pancakes, while Bianca busied herself with Jordan's, and Lena looked after Alex, who had been quite the cantankerous little troublemaker throughout the morning.

"We're getting a new baby," Emma proudly announced around a mouthful of pancakes. "But we're not going to China."

Lena and Bianca both wore the same questioning expression on their face, as they glanced back and forth between Olivia and Natalia.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full, Em," Olivia gently reminded, as Natalia simultaneously explained about Jodi's parents adopting from China.

"Oh—" Two heads nodded, as Lena and Bianca responded in unison.

Emma swallowed her pancakes. "Sorry, Mommy," she apologized. And then her eyes were on her new Aunties again. "Our baby is growing in my Mama's belly," she reported.

Jordan's eyes lit up. "My Mama has a baby in her belly too!" she announced. Her brow furrowed, and the corners of her mouth twitched, and then she peered up at her mother. "Does that mean they'll be birthday twins, like A.J. and me?"

Bianca smiled, and smoothed her daughter's hair. "Well, if they're born on the same day like you and A.J., then sure."

"I hope they're born on the same day," Jordan declared. "Having a birthday twin in the coolest."

Emma was busy tugging on Olivia's arm. "Mommy—"

"Yeah, Baby," Olivia responded, turning her attention toward the child.

Moving closer, Emma cupped Olivia's ear. "My milk tastes yucky," she attempted to whisper. It went about as well as everything else she ever whispered.

"Well, let me see it," Olivia directed. "Maybe it spoiled and we didn't notice."

Emma handed her the cup, and Olivia surveyed; then sniffed it. "It looks a little strange, but it doesn't smell spoiled."

Somewhere in the back of her mind, the conversation registered with Bianca, and she glanced at the cup in Olivia's hand, just as Olivia tipped it to taste the contents. "Olivia don't drink—"

But it was too late. The milk was already in Olivia's mouth. She peered at Bianca over the rim of the cup, just as Lena's eyes fell on the container. It had Disney's Belle on the side of it. Jordan's cup.

"That's…" Lena lowered her eyes, and bit her lower lip, hesitating. "Breast milk…"

The room fell silent, except for Alex, who was banging her Snow White cup against the high chair tray. And then Olivia choked; slapping her hand across her mouth to keep from spewing the liquid everywhere, as Lena, Bianca, and Natalia attempted to restrain their laughter. The expressions on all their faces were priceless.

Time stood still, as Olivia set the cup and her napkin on the table. She rose from her seat with as much dignity as she could muster, and walked to the sink, spitting the liquid down the drain.

And then the room erupted around her.

"Oh, my God, Olivia, I'm so sorry. I was rushed this morning, and I accidentally put Jordan's cup at the wrong seat, and…" Bianca's apology came out in a ramble that included an explanation as to why their five-year-old was still drinking breast milk—Lena insisted it was better for her, no chemicals, they had plenty of it. The list was endless, but no one actually heard it, because Lena and Natalia had burst into simultaneous fits of laughter.

Olivia grunted, and made a face at them, as she grabbed a glass from the cabinet and filled it with water, quickly rinsing her mouth. It was embarrassing, to say the least, but she also found the humor in it. By the time she returned to the table, she was laughing along with them.

Lowering herself into her seat, Olivia cleared her throat, as she glanced across the table at Lena. "Thanks for the warning there," she said with a touch of wry humor in her tone. "That's certainly something I won't soon forget."

Retrieving the cup from Jordan's place setting, Lena stood from her chair. Then, making her way around the table, she gave Olivia a hearty slap on the back, and roughly squeezed her shoulder. "Trust me, Spencer; you'll acquire a taste for it." Her smirk was priceless, as she leaned over, retrieving the abandoned cup from in front of the hotelier. "It's better fresh, though."

Olivia looked simply aghast at the suggestion.

Reaching the sink, Lena dumped the two cups out, rinsed them, and then refilled them with the appropriate contents. Returning to the table, she set the cups in front of the girls, then leaned over between Olivia and Natalia, whispering, "Don't forget the chocolate syrup."

Natalia looked just a little confused for a moment, and then her face burned as crimson as Olivia's, as Lena smirked again, and Bianca stifled a giggle.

* * *

_Thursday, April 30, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—4:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

After breakfast, Lena and Natalia had packed up a picnic lunch, while Olivia and Bianca tended to the girls. Strategically, they dressed the girls for the forecasted breezy afternoon; it was to be unseasonably warm, yet gusty at times.

Handing Emma and Jordan each a canvas bag, Bianca instructed them to choose exactly five handheld toys each to take along. "If it doesn't fit in these bags, it doesn't go. Got it?" She knew that absent specific limitations, they might well have a vehicle full of huge toys, with no room left for their respective owners.

The girls nodded in unison, and Bianca gently tousled their hair before turning her attention to packing necessities and a few toys for Alex.

Once the girls were ready, the women worked together, gathering blankets, windbreakers, portable beach chairs, and picnic gear, and packed the kids and their assorted paraphernalia in the SUV. Then, making the short drive into Oak Bluffs, they spent a fun-filled afternoon at Niantic Park, where the girls literally wore themselves out playing on the expansive playground.

When they weren't all together, the women took turns looking after the girls, allowing each couple to spend some time alone. Lena and Bianca chose a favorite pastime—sharing a book, while cuddling on a blanket under a nearby tree. It had started with _Gone with the Wind_ when Bianca was pregnant with Jordan, and had continued throughout their marriage; a favorite way to enjoy simply being together.

Under Olivia and Natalia's watch, Emma and Jordan took turns holding Alex on the swings, and taking her down the huge, spiraling slide. Though Olivia was careful not to push them too high, the baby squealed with glee each time they flew into the air, and she was equally excited as they whirled down the slide.

When they were finished with the playground for a while, the five of them took a leisurely stroll along the lake. The girls tossed breadcrumbs and crackers to the geese and mallards, and a few gulls that had found their way inland. They laughed as the gulls swooped down, skimming the surface of the water in search of food, and then dove for the bits of cracker that were thrown into the air. It was like watching an air show, without any planes.

When it was their turn to supervise, Bianca climbed onto the merry-go-round with the girls, holding Alex, as Lena spun them in circles until they were all dizzy. From there, they went to the miniature playhouse, where Emma and Jordan entertained Alex, while Lena and Bianca sat on a nearby bench, talking.

Remembering their first date, Olivia pulled Natalia over to the swings while the girls were otherwise occupied.

"What are you doing?" Natalia laughingly protested.

Pressing Natalia against the seat, Olivia moved into her body. "Reliving the memory," she husked. Her lips brushed Natalia's. "Now get in the seat, so I can push you."

"Bossy, bossy." Natalia wagged a finger at her.

"Oh, please. You love it when I'm bossy," Olivia haughtily asserted.

Natalia flashed a roguish grin, and then laughing together, they reenacted the entire scene, complete with Olivia's mid-swing jump to the ground, and the sweltering kiss that followed.

Dozens of pictures were snapped that afternoon, as they played together; memories preserved for a lifetime. And a wonderful time was had by all. By the time they returned to the cottage in late afternoon, all three girls were exhausted, but in surprisingly good spirits.

Taking charge, Bianca directed Lena and Natalia to the showers, and the girls into the family room to play, while she and Olivia unloaded the SUV. Though she couldn't pinpoint anything specific, they seemed to have somehow acquired more possessions during their outing. All she knew was that it took them twice as long to unload as it had to load. Nevertheless, thirty minutes later, the SUV was unloaded, and she and Olivia were trading places with their respective partners. Date night awaited the four of them, and Constance and Katarina would be there in less than two hours to babysit for the evening.

A few minutes later, Olivia found Lena propped motionless against the doorway leading into the family room. "What's so fascinating in there?" she asked, casually.

Craning her neck to glance toward the hotelier, Lena smiled. "Come and look at this," she quietly coaxed.

"What?" Olivia moved toward the door and peered inside. "Oh, my…" she whispered, as a soft smile played on her lips.

"Isn't that the sweetest thing you've ever seen?" There were tears in Lena's eyes, and her tone was soft with a sense of wistfulness.

Emma was reclined on the sofa, with Alex lying along the length of her torso, and Jordan curled into her side. Her little arms were wrapped protectively around the younger girls, and her cheek was resting against Jordan's head. They were all sound asleep.

"It's absolutely adorable." Emotions were evident in Olivia's tone, as well.

"This time next year, there will be five of them. Can you even believe that?" Lena sounded as if she were in awe. "We're lucky women, Spence."

Olivia's hand brushed along Lena's upper back. "Yes, we are, Kundera," she quietly agreed.

"Quick, hand me my camera," Lena said, abruptly. "It's on the counter behind you. We have to capture the moment."

"Why, so we can embarrass them when they're teenagers?" Olivia teased, as she turned and grabbed the camera.

Lena arched an eyebrow and grinned at her partner in crime, as she accepted the fancy gadget from her hands. "Something like that," was all she said before she snapped the picture; capturing the moment for posterity.

TBC…


	44. Chapter 9 PastPresent Collide Part XVI

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Jeffrey O'Neill, Father Ray Santos, and Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original, with the exception of some dialogue from episodes that aired on 2.3.2009, 4.2.2009, 4.23.2009, 5.4.2009, and 5.11.2009, and the brief mention of storyline content from episodes that aired on 12.24.2008, 1.16.2009, 1.19.2009, and 2.5.2009. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Just an FYI: This update weaves back and forth between the past and the present. As such, I have continued to include dates, times, and locations in an attempt to organize the flow of the scenes, and hopefully, avoid confusion. If ever there is a section that doesn't make sense, please don't hesitate to ask.

Rating: Chapter 9.16 is rated R for strong language and sexual content.

I sincerely apologize for the delay in posting. My classes this semester are totally kicking my ass! My hope is that the length of the update—57 jam-backed pages—will make up for the extreme delay. It isn't proofed—I've kept you all waiting far too long as it is—and all mistakes and inconsistencies are my own. As always, thank you all for your lovely comments, and for continuing on this journey with me and our Girls. Also, my sincere thanks to those of you who took the time to leave me such lovely birthday wishes. That was very kind of you, and I appreciate it.

All that being said, I hope you all enjoy the update…

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May, 2009

"Honor isn't about making the right choices. It's about dealing with the consequences."

Anonymous

"Wisdom consists of the anticipation of consequences."

Norman Cousins

Chapter 9.16 – When Past and Present Collide:

Through the causal relationship between choices and consequences_, _we are given the unique opportunity to change our lives, our destiny; one decision at a time. Some choose the path of least resistance, and often, what they find at the end is a truth far less desirable than they anticipated. Others choose the more difficult path; the one that meanders through heartache and pain. And when they reach their destiny, they find that the trials and tribulations had strengthened them along the way.

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—8:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Olivia came barreling up the stairs to the upper deck, pausing when she found Bianca there. Sweaty, despite the chill of the morning air, her breathing was much heavier than normal, as she returned from a solo run on the beach. "Where's Natalia?" she practically panted. Leaning over, she pressed her hands to her knees, as she attempted to catch her breath.

Clueless, Bianca shook her head. "I don't know," she answered honestly. She dropped a handful of toys into the chest near the sliding glass doors. "But I know something isn't right," she said with conviction. "She went for a walk more than an hour ago, and I haven't seen her since. What happened this morning?"

The concern in Bianca's voice sent Olivia into a panic. Her eyes darted back and forth, sweeping across the sand. "Which way did she go?"

"I'm so sorry, Olivia. I wasn't watching when she left." Bianca's voice held sincere regret.

"_Fuck_!" Olivia's entire body shook, and her tone was one of sheer anguish.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Bianca asked, worried.

"Nothing—," Olivia barely choked out. "I need coffee and a shower," she said, dismissively. It would do no good to give chase, when she had no idea where Natalia had gone. The only reasonable thing to do was to wait for her to return. Sometimes Olivia hated being reasonable.

A gentle hand smoothed over Olivia's shoulder. "You'll find both inside," Bianca said, softly. She knew something wasn't right between her friends, but it wasn't her place to interfere. "I'm sure Natalia will be back by the time you shower and change."

"Thanks," Olivia replied resignedly. Without another word, she opened the back door, and stepped inside.

When Olivia stepped into the kitchen, Lena glanced up from her morning edition of the _Wall Street Journal_, greeting her. "Morning—" Her smile was warm, welcoming. "Sorry I missed you earlier. How was your run?"

"Oh, just fan-fucking-tastic," Olivia grunted. Brusquely, she wiped sweat from her brow with the face towel she pulled from the pocket of her jacket.

"Well, you're certainly cranky this morning," Lena commented; eyeing the cantankerous hotelier up and down. "Is everything all right?"

"I am not cranky," Olivia grumbled. Her coffee cup hit the counter with a cacophonous thud.

Lena arched an eyebrow. "Really?" she challenged. Her newspaper crinkled loudly as she turned the page. "I should think you would be in a better mood after all the noise coming from your room last night and this morning." The smirk on her face was priceless. Olivia didn't see it, but she could hear it in her accented tone.

"Look who's talking," Olivia bit, sarcastically. "Christ—I needed earplugs, just to sleep!"

Lena's expression still held an amused smirk. "Not gonna lie, my sex life is definitely not lacking." The suggestion in her tone was mirrored in her dark eyes. "Bianca and I had sex before you were even conscious this morning," she announced. "Twice—"

"Show-off…" Olivia grumbled under her breath. "What, do you people just fuck, all night long?" She sounded almost incensed, as she emphasized the extended period of time.

"Well, as my wife likes to say: 'An orgasm a day keeps depression away.' Her being a psychologist and all, we believe in mental health, so we try to have several," Lena tormented; grinning at her friend.

"Oh, God, you make me sick," Olivia grumped.

"It works for crankiness, too," Lena informed, matter-of-factly. The newspaper crinkled again. "Just so you know."

"I'll make a note of that," Olivia said, dryly.

"Oh, just you wait," Lena said, playfully. "If she's anything like Bianca, when those pregnancy hormones kick in, she'll drive you to the brink of insanity with her mood swings…"

"Oh, joy!" Olivia snarked; a sardonic smile on her face. She would willingly deal with Natalia's mood swings, and anything else that came along with this pregnancy, if it meant being with her. But right now, she was frustrated, and she wasn't bothering to try to hide it.

Lena made a face at her, "but…" she said, her tone indicating something better was to come, "you'll have the best sex you've ever had in your life…"

Olivia stood silent for a moment, as memories of earlier that morning flooded her conscience. And then, in a barely audible whisper, she said, "It's not what you think." She lifted the carafe, pouring a cup of the steaming liquid into her mug.

Olivia's response made absolutely no sense. Lena counted that a step in the right direction. "What, the noise, or the crankiness?"

"The noise," Olivia barked. "I'm not cranky!"

"If you say so," Lena said, passively. She shuffled her paper again. At this point, the racket was nothing more than a distraction, designed to keep Olivia was realizing she was engaging in the conversation Lena knew her friend had been avoiding all week. Sometimes being married to a therapist had its advantages.

"And as for the noise, I think it sounded like sex," Lena asserted, emphasizing the activity. "Or at least the warm up."

The tick-tick-tick of the kitchen clock sounded like a sledgehammer in Olivia's head as she attempted collect enough thoughts to form a response. Several moments passed, and her face was expressionless when she finally replied. "And that's all it was." She took a sip of her coffee, grimaced, and wearily set it aside. What she really needed was a stiff drink. "The warm-up. Breast play."

Lena tipped the edge of her morning paper downward, glancing at Olivia over the top. "You make that sound like a bad thing." Her tone indicated that it clearly was not, as she stated her observation.

Olivia made a face at her.

"Bianca and I actually enjoy it quite a lot," Lena chattered. "It's mutually satisfying, when… other options aren't feasible, if you catch my drift," she grinned. Olivia was one of those rare people Lena felt comfortable opening up to—particularly with regard to the intimate things she shared with her wife. Her sister-in-law Kendall would have given her first-born to hear some of the things Lena would willingly share with Olivia. It was a little game of cat-and-mouse that they had always played—Kendall would prod her for intimate details, and Lena would coyly brush her off, refusing to indulge her. Kendall's agenda always involved self-gratification; not in a mean-spirited way, but rather, out of curiosity. Olivia, on the other hand, was a scared friend—obviously one in need of understanding, encouragement, and sound advice—some of it seasoned with a touch of humor, to keep them both sane.

Sensing Olivia's disconnect, Lena tossed a cloth napkin at her, garnering her full attention. "We have a secret stash of whipped cream and chocolate syrup, if you'd like to make it interesting."

Olivia chuckled, but it was almost humorless. "What is it with you and chocolate syrup?" she groused.

"Trust me—"

Lena's mouth formed a roguish grin, and Olivia groaned in response.

Switching gears, Lena tried a new tactic. "You know, Spence, we're not adverse to you having sex in our house. In fact, we rather expected you would." Her tone was light, as she teased her friend. "I mean, it's not like I've never been subjected to that before… You had sex with Alex in the same room with me, for Christ's sake! Not to mention all the times you, uh… took care of business on your own," she said, wryly.

"Yeah, I know," Olivia said, distractedly. Clearly, her mind was somewhere else.

Olivia's current demeanor, coupled with Natalia's quiet exit that morning, was cause for concern, and Lena gently asked, "Is everything all right with you and Natalia?"

Mug in hand, Olivia turned toward the kitchen window. Fractured rays of sunlight slanted through spotless glass, as she stared out across the vast expanse of ocean. Feeling as though she had been transported back in time, she ignored the question, instead focusing on all that transpired with Natalia—not only that morning, but the night before, as well…

Natalia lay sleeping, her body partially on top of Olivia, her face nuzzled into Olivia's neck, as her subconscious mind relived the wonderful sensations that had been stirred within her the evening prior.

After a long, romantic dinner at a place called Lambert's Cove in the pastoral town of West Tisbury, they had taken a leisurely stroll on the private beach that stretched out beyond the property. Situated in a bay off of Vineyard Sound, Lambert's Cove Beach was absolutely breathtaking; its setting recalling that of a secluded Caribbean cove. It reminded Olivia of San Cristobel, and she felt a sharp wave of nostalgia wash over her. Taking Natalia's hand into her own, she shared more memories of her native home, as they strolled along the shore.

The iridescent moonlight glistened and danced off the dark surface of the water, catching the caps of the waves, painting them almost snowy white as they rolled ashore. They had laughed, and talked, and laughed a little more. And Olivia had paused in the moonlight, pulling Natalia into her arms, holding her close, whispering to her, as the wind whispered across the waves, and kissing her more times that Natalia could even count.

And when they returned to the cottage, long after Lena and Bianca had turned in for the night, they had gone to bed together, like every other night since their arrival on the Vineyard. As they lay kissing in their bed, the subtle and not-so-subtle sounds of Lena and Bianca making love in the next room, drifted into their space, permeating the air around them; not for the first time that week. Their bodies innately responded to those sounds, and feeding off of the arousal that had been building within them throughout the evening, just from the simple act of kissing, they soon found themselves more deeply immersed than either of them had planned—deeper than they had ever been before.

Olivia's hand and fingers, that had been blissfully caressing Natalia's breasts beneath her t-shirt, were quickly replaced with her mouth and tongue. First, she tongued and sucked the straining peaks through the thin material of the t-shirt; but as Natalia's moans grew louder, in a surge of reckless passion, Olivia had pushed the hampering material out of her way, latching on to the soft, yet taut flesh. Natalia groaned out her approval; her fingers tangling tightly in soft chestnut locks, as she arched her back, pressing her breast harder against Olivia's wide, avid mouth.

God, Natalia's nipples felt glorious in her mouth. So tight and hard, pressing against the back of her tongue, as she attempted to devour Natalia's breasts. A faint memory lingered somewhere in the recesses of her mind of the first time she had touched them, the first time she had caressed Natalia's bare breasts. They felt so marvelous in her hands—the weight of them, the silky softness beneath her fingertips, and the rigid peak of her nipples as Olivia caressed them. She never would have dreamed that touching another woman's breasts could be so completely arousing. She had wanted to taste them even then; but it was too much, and so she had restrained her desire. Now she reveled in the wholeness of them, swirling the tip of her tongue around them, suckling at them until both she and Natalia were moaning, and quickly approaching release. It was the realization of how close they actually were that forced Olivia to wean herself from the warm, silky flesh of Natalia's breasts, instead pulling her close, kissing her tenderly.

And then early that morning, while dreaming of how intoxicating it felt to have the warmth of Olivia's mouth suckling at her breasts, as she teetered on the precipice of sexual release, Natalia's right hand slipped beneath Olivia's tank top, slowly drifting upward toward her left breast.

Olivia began to moan softly, her own dreams taking her back to that same place with Natalia, as Natalia's hand and fingers closed around her breast, exploring, massaging, her hips rocking against Olivia's thigh, while still in a semi-conscious state.

Slowly, Olivia roused from sleep, as her body arrived at the awareness that her dreams were quickly becoming a reality. The sensation of Natalia's fingertips felt exquisite as they deftly caressed Olivia's breast and nipple. It had been so long since anyone had touched her there—until that moment, Natalia had yet to be quite so bold. And no one's touch had ever felt so soft, so sensuous, so completely arousing. As much as she knew she shouldn't, she couldn't help but fall under the spell of Natalia's tender touch. She moaned softly, as her nipple grew impossibly taut, and then Natalia was kissing her—the warmth of her mouth and tongue playing at Olivia's pulse point. Her moans grew louder, and Natalia's sleepy kisses found her mouth; swallowing them whole.

Arching her back into that titillating touch, Olivia's eyes finally met Natalia's, as her lips curved into a roguish grin. "As much as my left nipple is enjoying your attention, the right one sure is feeling neglected," she husked.

Olivia's insinuation startled Natalia back to reality. Realizing where her hand was, and what it had been doing, she jerked it away, "Oh, my God, I'm so sor—"

It was a knee-jerk reaction, but before she could completely extricate her hand from beneath the tank top, Olivia's own hand caught hers, holding it in place, as she stopped Natalia's apology with the claiming of her mouth. And then placing Natalia's hand back on her aching breast, she whispered, "Don't stop. It feels nice…"

Natalia sighed softly, and kissed her deeply, as she shifted her body to straddle Olivia's thighs.

The sensation of Natalia's body looming over her own was absolutely exhilarating. But it was nothing compared to the sensations that ripped through her body as Natalia slipped her other hand beneath that tight material; caressing both of her breasts in tandem, as she continued to explore the depths of Olivia's mouth.

They had kissed deeply before; extraordinarily intimate kisses, that sometimes lasted for what seemed like hours—soul kisses, Natalia had called them. And they had certainly touched one another's bodies before. But never as intimately as this.

Olivia had always thought of soul kisses as being tantamount to French kisses, but Natalia had insisted otherwise. She had apparently finally read _Song of Solomon_, and realized that much of the prose described the physical and emotional longing for union between the two lovers. And based upon that, she had decided that soul kisses were the ones shared between those who were lovers of the heart, and from the depths of the soul, completely committed and desirous of one another, long before the physical act of lovemaking. Olivia didn't argue the logic—Natalia understood the workings of the Bible far better than she, and the description she had given of a soul kiss certainly described the two of them. Thus, she had willingly taken Natalia's interpretation to heart.

The more Natalia's adventurous fingertips explored Olivia's burning flesh, the more ragged Olivia's breathing became. She moaned and panted, as Natalia explored her torso and breasts, deftly working her nipples into rock-hard peaks that teetered on the edge of pain. It felt absolutely glorious. And as she arched her body into those wondrous hands, Natalia was murmuring against her ear, "Oh, God, Liv, your nipples are so hard." She groaned, nipping at Olivia's earlobe. "I wanna taste them… I wanna feel them in my mouth. The way you did mine last night…"

Delivered on a guttural moan, Natalia's passionate plea sent shocks of electric heat surging through Olivia's body straight into groin, where they collided with the liquid fire that that had long-since burst into flames there. She whimpered first; then released a throaty groan when Natalia punctuated her impassioned supplication with a husky, "Please don't say no…"

Pulling Natalia's mouth back to her own, she kissed her deeply; then gradually slowed their kiss. "I don't wanna say no, Natalia," she whimpered, nipping at those soft, supple lips. God, it was such an intense battle that waged inside her—never in her life had she surrendered so much of herself to another person. Natalia was there, and she loved her, and she wanted so much to give herself over to that love; and to the glorious release that would come from her surrender. But the fear of abandonment still held her in its snares. Yes, she had feared abandonment in every relationship since Alex; but she had never loved this deeply before Natalia, and thus, in the past, physical want had trumped that fear. It was different now. With Natalia, she knew that surrender would be complete. It would encompass all that she was, and all that she ever would be. And to leave herself so completely vulnerable, knowing how unworthy she was of this woman's love, felt far too much like begging to be abandoned again. She just couldn't. Not until she figured out how to deserve her; how to make up for past transgressions, the likes of which someone of Natalia's character couldn't even fathom.

She moaned softly, as Natalia shifted in their bed, laying her body fully atop Olivia's. The sensation of Natalia's full weight on her, made Olivia's entire body spasm. She gasped and groaned, and pulled her impossibly closer.

Propped up, with her elbows on either side of Olivia's body, Natalia's fingertips still massaged taut nipples, as she licked Olivia's bottom lip, and kissed her. "Then don't…" She kissed her again.

Olivia closed her eyes, attempting to take the edge off of her arousal. "God, Natalia, I'm so turned on right now," she husked against the lips that were kissing her, "if your mouth goes anywhere near my breasts, you're gonna make me come…" The admission was delivered on shards of air.

"Let me," Natalia breathlessly implored. "I wanna give that to you. I wanna give you whatever you need."

It sounded like a plea, and Olivia was groaning again.

"I don't have anything to wage in comparison, but… I'm pretty sure I was close to that myself last night," Natalia grinned. "You always stop too soon…" she groused, softly.

Olivia groaned. "No—I always stop just in time…"

"Just in time for what?" Natalia hoped she didn't sound too frustrated.

Nuzzling against Natalia's cheek, Olivia murmured, "Oh, God, Natalia, I get so aroused just from kissing you."

Delivered on a breathless whisper, Olivia's groin clenched with sexual excitement, and she had to willfully tamp down the climax that loomed between her legs. She distracted Natalia from her kisses, forcing their gazes to lock. She wanted Natalia to really hear what she was saying.

It took several moments to place her body back into submission, before she could even speak; and when she finally did, her voice was husky with emotion. "That's never happened with anyone before. I've never kissed anyone just for the sake of kissing them. It was always a precursor to sex—I kissed them with sex as the goal, so it wasn't the kissing that aroused me; it was the thought of sex, which to me, equaled power and _control_. But with you, I'm thinking about how much I love you. And how soft your lips are," she whispered, brushing her mouth against Natalia's. She couldn't help herself. "And how silky your skin feels beneath my fingertips, how smooth your tongue feels against mine, and how sweet your mouth tastes." More kisses followed. "I get lost in your kisses, Natalia, and it becomes such an intimate, sensual experience, that I get aroused without even meaning to…"

"And what about now, Liv?"

"What about now?" The words escaped on a fettered breath.

Natalia nipped at Olivia's lips. "Do you need to?" she asked in a throaty groan; her own breathing, ragged.

"What?" Olivia gasped. She swallowed hard.

"Do you need to… y'know…?" Natalia murmured; her tongue teasing Olivia's mouth. "I know you haven't… Not since we've been together…" Her voice was husky; seductive. "And I can feel how much you need it right now…" She nibbled at Olivia's ear. "I can feel how wet you are against me, Liv… I know you won't let me, but it's okay, if you need to…"

God, Natalia's breath was so warm there. Her breathing sharp and labored, Olivia found the strength to meet Natalia's eyes. "Are you telling me…"

Natalia kissed her, causing her to gasp, mid-sentence.

Olivia struggled for breath, and then for words, as Natalia nuzzled against her lips, "that if I slipped my hand between our bodies…" She gasped again, as a smooth tongue grazed her own, "and brought myself to climax, with you lying…" she moaned as a thumb brushed her nipple, "Oh, God! Here on top of me… that would be alright with you?"

"If that's what you need, then yes…" Natalia murmured softly, as she nuzzled Olivia's nose, and brushed their mouths together. "You can have whatever it is that you need, Liv," she whispered, offering herself like a gift. "Just please, stop running away from me…" If she could just get Olivia to stop thinking about all the reasons why she couldn't, and just let it happen, then Natalia was certain everything would change—that those reasons would quickly become distant memories.

Olivia responded by pulling her close, clinging to her, as the heat of tears burned beneath her eyelids. She couldn't believe this woman could be so completely selfless. Olivia felt like a complete and total ass. So unworthy of someone who would love her with such a guileless heart.

"I know how much you need that kind of thing," Natalia was quietly acknowledging, as she lay with her temple pressed against Olivia's chest. There was no hint of disquiet or judgment in her tone. "And I know you haven't. Not in a really long time. You stopped after you told me you loved me. You didn't even finish that last time," she recalled. "I don't understand why…" She sounded almost hurt.

Olivia's initial internal response was sheer shock that Natalia knew the concept of self-stimulation even existed. Her next internal reaction was utter embarrassment that not only had Natalia actually heard her, but she knew what she had been doing, and how often she had been doing it. And then she felt terrible, because Natalia's tone was telling her that the fact that she hadn't since they'd been together, somehow resulted in Natalia thinking _she_ had done something wrong. And all of those cerebral gymnastics were enough to bring Olivia's arousal to a screeching halt; her conscience quickly consumed with guilt.

Exactly the opposite of what Natalia had been hoping to accomplish. She felt the change in Olivia's responsiveness immediately, as Olivia instinctively retreated inside herself. _Damn_.

Several long moments passed, and Natalia watched as the flurry of changing emotions flickered across Olivia's face. And finally, shifting in their bed, Olivia rolled them over until they were lying face-to-face, sharing the same pillow. She reached out, tenderly stroking Natalia's cheek with the tips of her fingers, as she offered her a wobbly smile. "You wanna know why I stopped?" she asked, softly.

"Why?" Natalia urged, her voice trembling.

"Because I love you, and I realized how empty and lonely I would feel, experiencing that kind of pleasure without you," Olivia whispered; their gazes never parting. "The next time it happens, I want it to be with you. I want you to make it happen, Natalia. I only want it if I can share it with you."

"That's what I want too, Liv," Natalia whispered. She kissed Olivia softly, her fingers sweeping through chestnut locks.

Olivia nuzzled against Natalia's cheek. "I'm sorry I've let things get so out of control, Natalia," she whispered regretfully. "It's entirely my fault, and I've been so unfair to you…"

"Hey," Natalia beckoned, urging Olivia to look at her. "We agreed, no guilt, no apologies, no explanations, right?" The question was rhetorical, and delivered with a smile that sent a wave of absolution washing over her—but she wouldn't have any of it.

"Right." Olivia offered a wobbly smile in return, as her eyes flooded with tears of self-recrimination. Natalia deserved so much better than someone who would promise her forever, and then withhold the deepest parts of herself.

With a shaky hand, she reached out, gently caressing Natalia's face. "I love you," she whispered, her jaw quivering uncontrollably as the tears began, unchecked. She kissed Natalia then, and quickly extricated herself from their bed. "But I have to go right now." Her entire body was trembling by then.

"Olivia, what's wrong?" Natalia's own eyes filled with tears, and her voice was rife with worry. "Please don't go," she implored. "Talk to me."

Biting her lower lip, Olivia slowly shook her head. "I can't—," she barely croaked out.

"Where are you going?" Tears flowed, unchecked, down Natalia's face.

Olivia shook her head again. She needed time to think, time to release the anger that was building up inside her. It wasn't Natalia's fault. Not one bit of it. It was Olivia—and she was furious with herself. The pain in those dark, expressive eyes stabbed at her heart, and she collected herself just enough to take Natalia's beautiful face in her hands. _I love you so much, but I am _so_ unworthy of you._ "None of this is your fault, do you hear me?" Her touch was gentle, but her voice was fierce with emotion. "None of it."

Releasing her hold on Natalia, she quickly plucked her warm-up suit, t-shirt, and sports bra from the chair in the corner, and her sneakers from the floor near the bed. "Don't hold breakfast for me, okay? I don't know how long I'll be gone," she struggled to say.

And with that, she was out the bedroom door, and across the hall, slamming the bathroom door behind her. Once inside, she leaned heavily against it, slowly sliding down to the floor, where she dissolved into a puddle of self-recriminating tears.

That had been nearly three hours earlier…

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… Vineyard Haven—5:45 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

It was still dark outside when Olivia slipped out the back door. Heading north along the shoreline from the cottage, she followed a path etched in the sand by beams of moonlight that peaked out from beneath the clouds. She had run until she was practically out of breath, and then she slowed to a brisk walk. When she finally stopped, she found herself nearing the pier at _The Black Dog Wharf_, in Vineyard Haven—several miles from the cottage. She had been so keyed up, so in need of escape from the thoughts that taunted her, that she hadn't realized how far she had run. It was no wonder she was so out of breath.

Bending, she pressed the palms of her hands against her knees, as she panted heavily. From her lowered vantage point, she glanced around, noting several old V-Hull boats, some of them upturned, a few Jon boats, and the occasional fishing kayak, scattered along the light brown sand near the boathouse. There were patches of thick scrub littering the sand, and the waters of Vineyard Haven Harbor lapped at the shoreline. Out on the water several dozen sailboats bobbed in the rippling current, all but one with their masts lowered—their captains most likely just waking as the first rays of morning began peeking over the horizon. The scene was familiar, like so many of the piers along the shoreline of San Cristobel harbor; yet if felt different somehow. Perhaps it was the coolness of the morning breeze as it drifted in off of the bay.

Walking toward the pier, she watched as a stocky woman with light auburn curls lifted a faded red kayak from the roof of a Jeep. Battered and worn, it was clear that the vessel had been well-used, and well maintained. And by the tautness of the muscles that rippled in the woman's biceps, calves, and thighs as she carried it toward the water, it was evident that she had been the one to use and maintain it. Olivia smiled, as she remembered her days on the rowing team at Oxford with Lena. Had they ever been that young and fit? Lena had always been thin, but her gangly physique belied the strength that lay beneath, making her somewhat of a secret weapon against their opponents. As for Olivia, she had once possessed quite the chiseled physique, but her illness had taken a toll on her. After months of struggling with her stamina, she finally felt as though she were getting her strength back, reclaiming her body, and it felt beyond exhilarating.

The wind blew sharply around her, and she realized for the first time since leaving the cottage, that it was far chillier than recent mornings. She was grateful for the protection of her warm-up suit, as she sauntered down the creaky wooden planks of the pier, toward the far edge of the moorings.

Planting her right hand on the top of one of the pilings, and her left on the deck as a brace, she kicked her legs out over the water, settling on the edge of the pier. Her head was much clearer now after the long run, and she felt better able to focus. And as she did, she remembered how gloriously happy the past two months with Natalia had been. They had been filled with endless moments of joy, and a love so indescribable that at times it literally brought Olivia to tears.

But those moments had been tempered with snippets of fear and insecurity, as well, as she wouldn't allow herself to forget that; nor would she forgive herself for the pain she had so obviously caused Natalia. Not that she wanted to dwell on that pain, but rather, that she didn't want to forget lessons learned. Despite the agreement they had made to wait, Olivia knew that she alone had imposed those limits upon their relationship. She was the one holding back—she had finally come to accept responsibility for that. Acceptance of responsibility hadn't come easily, though. But rather, it had come slowly—the outcome of a series of intimate moments that led to misunderstandings, which resulted in unintended arguments that ultimately concluded with greater awareness of one another's needs and desires, and a reconciliation of hearts, as they learned to navigate within the tacit rules of an intimate relationship—the first one for both of them, that actually worked.

The first such encounter had taken place after one of Emma's school field trips, and Olivia's face held both pleasure and pain as she recalled that afternoon…

_Friday, March 6, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—3:30 p.m. Central Standard Time _

Olivia limped into the living room, complaining of aching feet after the all-day field trip to the landfill with Emma's class. "Jesus…" she cursed, "who woulda thought there'd be so much to see at a fu—" she thought better of utilizing such a foul-mouthed term after Natalia's strict enforcement of the swear jar following their first big fight, and ended the thought more politely, "a, um… landfill… My feet are killing me!"

Natalia just scowled at her.

Reading the look exactly as it was intended, Olivia crossed her arms defiantly. "Well, I'm getting better," she whined; stomping her right foot rebelliously. The childish move inadvertently reminded herself of the casualty of the day, causing her to glance down at her right foot. "And I broke another heel," she pouted. She kicked her foot up behind her to remove the damaged shoe. _It's always the right foot—what's up with that?_ she inwardly groused, as she surveyed the damage. She tossed the offending item across the room, knowing full-well that the wayward shoe would drive Natalia insane.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "Serves you right," she laughed; mischief dancing in her eyes. "I mean seriously, Olivia… Who would think it a good idea to wear stilettos on a field trip—let alone on one to a landfill?"

Olivia lowered her eyes; coyly glancing at Natalia through thick eyelashes. "But I looked sexy…" she mewed, emphasizing the adjective. Jade eyes flashed seductively, as the tips of her mouth twitched into a flirty smile.

Powerless to resist this brazen beauty, Natalia smiled; flashing those irresistible dimples. "Yes, Honey, you looked totally sexy," she growled. That now-familiar warmth of desire brewed low in her belly as she recalled just exactly how sexy the hotelier had looked in that gray Armani jacket, perfectly form-fitting designer jeans, and ridiculously overpriced Jimmy Choo's.

She exhaled deeply; attempting to ward off her rising desire—things had become harder rather than easier after their agreement—at least for Natalia. Olivia seemed perfectly content with waiting. Natalia didn't understand why; but she didn't dwell on it.

Quickly, she moved her thoughts in the opposite direction. "Until your heel got stuck in that compost heap." She burst into laughter at the memory of Olivia attempting to extricate her designer heel from the clutches of the pile of fertilizer. Natalia couldn't help but grin as she watched the frustrated hotelier vehemently biting her lip to keep from spewing expletives in front of Emma's entire class, as they looked on, giggling at her conundrum.

"I mean… didn't you learn your lesson after that whole barn debacle?" Natalia added; recalling a similar entanglement with a pile of cow manure when Olivia and Emma had first moved to the farm.

Olivia made a face at her, and lifted her left foot to remove the still-intact, but now useless partner of her recently discarded shoe. Mindlessly, she tossed it aside as well.

Natalia laughed at the overly animated facial gesture. "Next time we go to a landfill… just… look sexy in those boots you suggested for me," she smirked.

"I'll need a drink before that happens." Olivia's sarcastic wit was shining through, and she grinned as she walked toward the kitchen.

"Ooh… I'll have a glass of white wine while you're in there," Natalia called from the sofa. She had taken her own shoes off, and set them next to the staircase.

"Okay—," Olivia answered, absentmindedly.

She returned to the living room a few minutes later; two glasses of red wine in hand.

Natalia tossed her a curious expression. "Color blind?" she posed, facetiously, as she lounged on the sofa. A telltale grin was plastered across her lips.

"Huh?" Olivia sputtered, distractedly.

"The wine, Babe," Natalia laughed. "That's the darkest White I've ever seen."

"What? Oh!" Olivia laughed; looking down at the burgundy-filled glasses in her hand. "I guess I was just too busy thinking about you," she said, smoothly. Her eyes twinkled, as she handed a glass to Natalia, and set her own on the coffee table.

Reaching for the buckle on her jacket, she shrugged her shoulders. "Red is better for your heart anyway," she announced; unbuttoning the jacket.

Natalia drew in a sharp breath as Olivia slipped the jacket off, revealing the silky sky blue camisole that lay beneath. She cleared her throat. "I'm more concerned about your heart," she exhaled; stressing the fact that Olivia's heart was her main concern.

Bending her arms as she fiddled with her jacket, Olivia's biceps flexed just slightly; causing a soft whimper to escape Natalia's throat. The woman was driving her mad! Forcefully, she refocused her attention toward Olivia's eyes to avoid staring at how perfectly that camisole caressed the other woman's breasts. Her curiosity was killing her.

Olivia smirked; unapologetically taking pleasure in the effect she knew she was having on Natalia, as she tossed the jacket across the back of the chair. She reached for Natalia's hand; pulling the woman from the sofa and into her arms in one swift motion. "My heart… has been perfectly fine… since the moment you stole it from me," she whispered.

Natalia smiled at her. "I… stole your heart?" she replied in a small voice.

Olivia silently searched the dark eyes that peered into her own, and slowly nodded her head in confirmation. "Yes—," she breathed; tears beginning to form, darkening jade. "You saved my physical body when you gave me Gus's heart," she whispered, "but you saved my life… my soul…" she swallowed slowly, choking down the lump of raw emotion that was steadily rising in her throat, "…when you stole it back again. You changed my life forever… and—"

"Olivia—," Natalia exhaled softly; tears welling up in her eyes, as she caressed Olivia's face with the back of one hand.

"No—" Olivia quietly silenced her with a fingertip across her lips. "You did, Natalia. You have changed my life forever… with your innate goodness… and your grace…" she confessed; voice dripping with emotion, as she fought to hold back tears, "and your eternal optimism… and your unwavering faith… And… I didn't even see it coming. You stole my heart—it was gone, before I could say no."

Overwhelmed with emotion, Natalia captured Olivia's mouth with her own. Gently silencing the hotelier's heartfelt admissions, she sealed their shared emotions in a slow, meaningful kiss, as pent up tears began to flow.

Kisses mingled with tears, as Natalia maneuvered them onto the sofa. Pulling Olivia close, she draped those long, sexy legs across her own lap. And when their kisses ended, she leaned her forehead against Olivia's temple. "I love being with you this way…" she breathed; deciding this was a much better ending than the last time they accompanied Emma on a field trip. That was the day all hell had broken loose with Doris, and Olivia ended up taunting those women at Towers. Natalia realized now, that Olivia had been telling her even then, that she was in love with her; that she wanted to be with her. She also realized what a fool she had been to run from Olivia that day, instead of staying, and facing what they both knew they were feeling. Thank God their mutual foolishness had finally ceased, and they were able to admit their feelings to one another. Natalia wouldn't trade what they shared for the world, or anything in it.

A contented smile played on Olivia's lips. "Me too…" she sighed.

Natalia planted a firm but playful kiss on Olivia's temple; and patted the thigh that was draped across her lap. "Scoot back… lemme see those feet," she gently commanded.

Olivia grinned. "Ooh… as you wish," she excitedly complied. Extending her arms behind her to brace herself, she moved toward the arm of the sofa; leaving her aching feet perfectly positioned in Natalia's lap.

She relaxed against the arm of the sofa, as Natalia began to soothe her bruised and aching extremities. Natalia spoke softly to her as she worked her magic, though, Olivia had to admit she was completely oblivious to what was being said; so wrapped up was she in the warm sensation of Natalia's hands caressing her feet. Groaning, she jumped involuntarily when Natalia pressed firmly on just the right spot on the base of her foot; sending shots of electricity throughout her body—shots that nearly detonated when they collided in her center.

"Did I hurt you?" Natalia quickly asked; concern etched in her tone.

"No, Honey, that's, uh… that's not exactly what I'd call what you just did to me," Olivia smirked; newly ignited desire flashing in jade green eyes.

"What does that mean?" Natalia arched a curious eyebrow; but in truth, she was afraid to know the answer.

"It means… you hit exactly the right spot." Olivia's response was accompanied by a sexy grin. She was still feeling the tingle in all the right places.

"The right spot for what?" Natalia asked, innocently.

Olivia just shook her head and smiled. She had to admit she found the woman's naiveté quite charming. And truth be told, while she was admittedly looking forward to eradicating at least some of that innocence, she truly hoped Natalia would never completely lose that part of herself.

"What are you smiling about?" Natalia prodded; plucking Olivia from her thoughts.

Olivia searched Natalia's face; drinking in the innocence that was the essence of this woman she loved. "I just… I love how innocent and pure you are…"

"That doesn't sound good," Natalia said, warily. She knew how experienced Olivia was in the ways of the world—and especially in the ways of sex. She had already become concerned that her innocence would keep her from being able to please Olivia—especially given Olivia's reluctance to take things to a more physical level. And this exchange certainly wasn't helping.

As if reading Natalia's mind, Olivia reached out; gently caressing Natalia's cheek. "Don't worry about that… Everything will be okay," she whispered, reassuringly. Whether she felt assured herself, or not, she couldn't stand to see the worry in Natalia's eyes.

Before Natalia had a chance to protest, Olivia grinned and leaned in; nuzzling the ingénue's ear. She seductively whispered explanation for her visceral response to Natalia's handiwork; causing Natalia to blush deeply.

"Olivia!" she shrieked; fire igniting in her blood and embarking on a frenzied race throughout her body.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders nonchalantly. "Well—you did ask…"

Still blushing profusely, Natalia stammered, "Well… next time don't be so… descriptive… with your answers."

"Now, what fun would that be?" The corners of Olivia's mouth twitched into a smirk.

Natalia made a face at her. "Shut up."

"Oh… so you'd rather I show you, than tell you?" Olivia shot back; inventing a challenge.

"I didn't say that—"

"No—but trust me… you're gonna enjoy it…"

Natalia rolled her eyes and sighed. Knowing full-well it would do her no good to argue, she surrendered to the inevitable.

Basking in her win, Olivia expertly maneuvered them on the sofa; turning the tables so that Natalia's feet landed in her lap. She began slowly; skillfully working Natalia's feet and calves, helping her to relax. She smiled as Natalia moaned softly; an expression of appreciation for her efforts.

"This is nice, Liv," she murmured. Every muscle in her body felt the relaxing sensation of Olivia's expert touch. She felt as though she were floating on air, her body suspended as the warmth flowed through her from head to toe.

"Oh, just you wait," Olivia replied, sensually. Her tone dripped with the promise of pleasures unknown. She smiled to herself as she worked her thumb down to the place where she knew it would do its best work; deliberately caressing and exerting exactly the pressure necessary to elicit the response she desired.

Fueled by the memory of Olivia's whispered insinuations and the sensations she was eliciting with those enchanted hands, the previously ignited—and currently smoldering fire—reignited in a flash; shooting liquid heat throughout Natalia's body. Crackling and tingling when it reached her center, in a flash of heat, it disbursed through her veins again. A loud gasp and the instinctive stirring of Natalia's hips told Olivia that she had accomplished her goal—she hadn't brought her to climax, but she'd given her a taste of things to come.

Olivia grinned, as Natalia mumbled something in Spanish that Olivia could only surmise was vulgar, given the immediate covering of her mouth with one hand, as her face reddened again. Natalia didn't know what this was, but she knew she liked it, and she wanted more…

"See what I mean?" Olivia smirked, one eyebrow raised; feeling rather pleased with her handiwork.

Natalia covered her face to hide her embarrassment, as she turned on her side to avoid Olivia's intense gaze. She breathed deeply; attempting to quell the fire that still flamed in her body. Never had she felt anything so fierce; so intoxicating. Never would she have believed something so intense could be evoked through such an innocuous touch. She couldn't even fathom what this woman might be capable of doing to her if they actually made love… And fears be damned, she couldn't wait to experience the unfathomable.

Olivia watched her intently, as realization reared its ugly head, reminding her that Natalia wasn't accustomed to such intense sensations. She closed her eyes; pride turning to shame for having pushed Natalia there with neither warning nor permission, when she knew neither of them had any intention of following through—thanks to that damnable agreement.

Slowly, Olivia moved, stretching out on the sofa next to Natalia. Gently, she brushed long raven tresses from Natalia's eyes, before tenderly tracing a finger along her jaw line. "I'm sorry, Sweetheart," she whispered, sincerely. "I didn't mean to—"

Natalia glanced at her through sheltered eyes. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"No?" Olivia questioned; eyebrows arched in emphasis.

"No—," Natalia quietly reassured; slowly gaining the courage to face her. She propped herself up on one elbow, gently tracing Olivia's face with her other hand. "I liked it, Liv," she confessed. Her voice was a strangled whisper. "And… the fact that I liked it, well, that really scared me…"

Olivia gazed into Natalia's eyes; searching deeply. "There's no reason to be scared, Sweetheart. It's a natural reaction." Her voice was reassuring, as she attempted to normalize the experience. "At least when it's executed properly…" She hoped the teasing lilt in her voice would coax a smile from Natalia.

Receiving a shaky smile in return, Olivia tried again. "It's okay that you liked it, Honey. Our bodies are meant to enjoy it…"

"I know… It's just … I've never experienced anything like that before…" Natalia admitted, shyly. She felt somehow damaged.

"I figured as much," Olivia said, softly. She kissed Natalia lightly. "But it's nothing you did, or didn't do, Natalia," she gently reassured. "Some men… well, most men, actually," she smirked just a little, "they just don't know how our bodies work."

Natalia laughed, but there was no humor in it. "Olivia, _I_ don't even know how my body works!" She sounded both frustrated and ashamed.

"Well, you and I, we'll figure it out together, huh?" Olivia tried to sound reassuring. "And when we do, I can promise you, you'll experience those good sensations again and again," she guaranteed; grinning irreverently, as she attempted to assuage Natalia's faulty thought process. "And by the way… that… was nothing," she added; tone drenched in promises of pleasures to come.

"I can only imagine…" Natalia replied, pensively. "I swear, you're going to be the undoing of me, Olivia Spencer," she sighed.

"Mmm… sounds like fun…" Olivia growled; arching an eyebrow at her.

Natalia rolled her eyes; which only proved to further provoke the other woman. She flashed that Cheshire grin; jade eyes sparkling with mischief, causing Natalia to steel herself for the inevitable. "I can't believe Gus never got you off…"

"Olivia!" Natalia chastised; slapping the hotelier. "Don't be so… vulgar…"

"What? Don't be vulgar like you were? All mumbling in Spanish…"

Natalia blushed. "Shut up." She was fully aware of what she had said, and 'vulgar' didn't even come close to covering it.

"Seriously—," Olivia continued; mercilessly tormenting the already-embarrassed woman. "I don't speak a word of Spanish, but… Mmmm…" she moaned, "judging by the colors your face turned, it must've been good! I mean, I've never seen so many shades of—"

"Olivia!"

"I'm just sayin'—"

Natalia groaned and made a face at her. "You. Are. Absolutely. Incorrigible!"

"Yeah… but you love me…"

Natalia smiled despite herself, and sighed; once again giving in to the inescapable truth. "Yes, I do," she breathed; tracing Olivia's face with her eyes, before pulling her into waiting arms. "You stole my heart, too, y'know," she lightheartedly accused; returning to their initial conversation in an attempt to avoid any further misbehavior out of the seasoned 'Bad Girl' in her arms. "You're such a thief…" she teased; pushing Olivia's shoulder playfully.

"I know—," Olivia laughed; proud of her accomplishment. "Hope you don't want it back," she said, wrinkling her nose.

"Nope… it's yours forever now," Natalia smiled.

"Well, that's good, because I never intended to give it back anyway," Olivia announced; kissing Natalia softly.

When their kiss ended, Natalia pulled Olivia closer; enjoying the nearness of her. "You should've worn those Gucci hiking boots of yours," she sighed. "They're sexy too," she grinned, "and a whole lot more practical for hiking through a landfill."

"Yeah—," Olivia sighed, "but… they don't go with this outfit."

Natalia grinned, once again thinking about how completely delectable Olivia looked that morning. Her eyes scanned the room, as she attempted to avert the deliciously impure thoughts that were running through her head. And that's when she spotted them: the abandoned shoes. "Are you gonna pick those up?"

Olivia turned her head, quickly zeroing in on the object of Natalia's current housekeeping fixation. "Maybe—," she answered indifferently. She grinned knowingly at her obsessive-compulsive partner.

"I don't think you're funny," Natalia replied point-blank; feigning annoyance.

"Then stop smiling…"

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Beach, Vineyard Sound—7:00 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Passing on breakfast with the family, Natalia found herself, for the second time in as many mornings, walking solo along the shores of Martha's Vineyard. Clueless as to what had just happened, or how to even begin processing it, she had lain there in bed long after she heard Olivia slip out the back door. The one thing of which she was certain was that she felt guilty for having pushed Olivia as far as she had. They had promised no pressure, and she had violated that in the worst of ways—other times where they had found themselves so close to the brink, it had been a mutual ascent. This time, Natalia had taken advantage of Olivia's vulnerability by touching her while she was asleep. It hadn't been on purpose, and Natalia knew that Olivia wouldn't see it as an offense. But still, given Olivia's history with Jeffrey, just the thought of treating Olivia that way made Natalia feel both nauseated and sick at heart. Penitently, she had reached toward the bedside table, grasping her rosary in her hands, and closing her eyes, she fervently prayed for forgiveness. And then finally, physically and emotionally drained, she had drifted back into a fitful sleep; only to awaken again a short time later with another bout of nausea.

Between the raging hormones, bouts of nausea—though they seemed to be driven more emotionally than hormonally—and the physical exhaustion, this pregnancy was clearly not her friend. She honestly didn't know how she had managed to even get out of bed, let alone shower, get dressed, or find the energy to walk. But somehow, she had. And now, here she was, staring out at the vast expanse of the ocean, once again looking to assuage the ache in her soul. Olivia had been right—its rhythmic cadence was calming; and Natalia found it, a familiar friend.

For a time, as she skirted along the shoreline, she ignored the image that was tearing at her heart—the tortured expression in the deep jade of Olivia's eyes that morning, before she turned and walked out the door. Instead, Natalia chose to focus on the beauty that surrounded her: the cadence of the waves, the call of the seagulls, the briskness of the air, the smell of the ocean, as it all merged together, permeating her senses. She needed the brief respite afforded by denial, desperately.

Not quite an hour past sunrise, the sun still hung low on the horizon, casting beams of iridescent light across the glassy surface of the water. The caps of the waves seemed almost joyous, jumping up to catch the luminescent rays; dancing with them as they moved ashore. Instead of allowing their joyousness to mock her, as she might well have the morning prior, Natalia chose to regard them as a positive sign—that despite the turmoil she was feeling over Olivia at the moment, everything would be all right. _Faith in action_, she mused.

As she continued her walk, Natalia's thoughts turned to all of the happy moments they had shared, both as a couple, and as a family with Emma. Even given their acrimonious history, it was clear that the good times far outnumbered the bad.

She remembered Christmas Day, when Olivia had given her the doorframe from her old apartment in Chicago. She had felt a surge of emotion unrivaled by anything she had ever felt in the past, and the expression in Olivia's eyes made her heart flutter in her chest. That scuffed up piece of aging wood meant more to her than the diamond ring she wore on her left ring finger—Gus's ring. And she had realized in that moment that she was falling in love with Olivia. The realization terrified her, and that only made the truth more palpable.

When thoughts of New Year's Eve rolled along, Natalia remembered the disappointment in Olivia's eyes, in her tone, as she spoke to her, trying to convince her to stay. The entire time she was at Towers that evening, all she could think about was getting home to Olivia and Emma, welcoming the New Year with her family. The expression in those smoky jade eyes told Natalia how much it meant to Olivia that she had come home to them. And then she remembered the warmth of Olivia's hand on her back as they watched the ball drop in Times Square. It had been the most subtle of touches, just a light brushing of fingertips at first. And then Olivia's palm rested against Natalia's back, and the reassuring heat burned through Natalia's clothing, forever imprinting in her skin. Before the evening was over, they had all fallen asleep on the sofa; Natalia's head resting against Olivia's shoulder, and Emma sprawled across their laps.

There had been countless evenings that followed, even before they were together, where the two of them ended up in similar positions. Movie nights were notorious for setting the stage, but it happened many other nights, as well. They would put Emma to bed, and return to the sofa only to fall asleep watching the evening news. Waking well after midnight, they would share a knowing smile, even as they wondered at how the tattered old quilt that always lay across the back of the sofa had become their shared warmth. After a while, it just became a natural part of their way with one another, for Natalia to rest her head against Olivia's shoulder anytime they were on the sofa together; whether Emma was there, or not.

And then the day of Emma's "My Two Mommies" presentation had come along, and it had felt so completely natural to Natalia to reach over, taking Olivia's hand into hers. Olivia hadn't even hesitated at the touch. She had cast a loving glance, a warm smile, toward Natalia, and simply tightened her hold on Natalia's fingers. Natalia remembered the warmth that splayed throughout her entire body when Olivia tightened her hold. Now that she thought about it, that moment reminded her a bit of New Year's Eve, and that made her smile.

The kiss that had tilted their collective world on its axis, sending them both into the deep, murky waters of denial, had happened that afternoon, after Emma's presentation. And though each of them spiraled out of control in her own way as they sought escape from the undeniable truth, that omnipresent centripetal force kept drawing them back home to one another.

As she reminisced about the slow and winding path they had traveled to get to where they were, Natalia found that she appreciated the steady progression; that familiar ebb and flow that they shared without even trying. Despite Olivia's lingering fears, whatever they may have been, Natalia knew the foundation of their relationship was solid. And with that in mind, she realized how much she was enjoying their slow burn toward lovemaking; maddening as it was, at times.

Thoughts of that slow burn drew her back to the evening prior, and the glorious pleasure of Olivia's hands, the urgency of her mouth and tongue on Natalia's breasts, her sensitive nipples. No one had ever touched her that way before, and she could still feel the warmth of Olivia's mouth on her now. It suffused her entire body with heat, and she felt her nipples begin to tingle. Yes, Nicky had touched her breasts when they were younger; but he had been a fumbling teenage boy with no real sense of how to please a woman. In his eagerness, he had been awkward and rough. Looking back, to Natalia, it felt as though he were simply engaging in a rite of passage—something to brag about with his amigos; much like she was now certain their single sexual encounter had been all those years ago. And though she knew he hadn't been intentionally inconsiderate, even in their recent times together, he had been far more focused on his own pleasure than on hers.

Her encounter with Frank didn't even bear remembrance, as her thoughts immediately returned to Olivia. She didn't know with any certainty what it felt like to reach sexual climax, but she was certain that she had felt the gentle stirrings of fledgling release more than a few times with Olivia. All Olivia ever need do was linger on her mouth for a few brief moments, and Natalia felt her body begin to tingle in places she didn't even know existed. What a glorious surprise those sensations were! She couldn't wait to experience the fullness of them.

The day of Emma's field trip, Olivia had set off sparks of electricity and a stream of liquid heat that converged in Natalia's center, with nothing more than a foot massage. And as Natalia had lay there on the sofa with Olivia in her arms, she thought that if she had to admit to one thing other than that she wanted Olivia in a way that she had never wanted anyone or anything before, it would be that the only thing that scared her more than the prospect of having sex with Olivia, was having _bad_ sex with Olivia. Thus far, that fear had been a part of what made it so easy to quell her own raging desire, and allow Olivia to put her off. Yes, she wanted Olivia; ached for her in the most feral of ways. But she was afraid she wouldn't be enough to satisfy the insatiable, experienced woman who lay there in her arms that afternoon. And thus, it was this toxic fusion of desire and fear that led her to do what she never imagined she would do…

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Black Dog Wharf, Vineyard Haven—7:15 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Leaning against one of the heavy wooden pilings at the edge of the wharf, Olivia grinned as she remembered their encounter after Emma's field trip. Not all of it had been pleasant. Nor had it all been unpleasant. Not by any means. But mostly, it had been beneficial. She had learned important information about Natalia's experience and frame-of-reference when it came to sex, and that knowledge proved quite useful when the unexpected occurred, just a few weeks later…

_Saturday, March 21, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:15 a.m. Central Standard Time _

Olivia opened the front door to find the UPS deliverywoman standing on the other side; cardboard shipping box in hand. She smiled warmly, the latch clicking as she unlocked the screen door. "Hi… May I help you?"

The antiquated screen door screeched out a welcome of its own, as she swung it open.

"Natalia Rivera?" the woman inquired.

"Depends," Olivia replied with feigned suspiciousness. She arched an eyebrow. "Are you here to sell us useless magazine subscriptions?" There was humor dancing in her eyes.

The driver just laughed.

"I can sign for her," Olivia said with a light chuckle. She reached for the box like she had a dozen other times during their months of cohabitation.

Natalia bolted from the kitchen, busily drying her hands on her apron. She leapt between Olivia and the box. "I've got this," she announced, nervously. Hastily, she signed for the package; and clutching it under her arm like a football, she bid the deliverywoman goodbye.

Olivia shrugged her shoulders at the questioning look in the deliverywoman's eyes. She smiled, thanked her, and closed the door. Then, turning to the fidgety woman who shared her home, she tossed her a quizzical glance; one eyebrow arched. "What's in the box, Natalia?"

"Nothing—"

"Bullshi—," she halted the offensive outburst midstream; groaning at how effectively Natalia's recent training had been. That damned swear jar was working its magic. Or perhaps not…

She lunged toward the aberrantly-secretive woman; attempting to snatch the box from her protective grasp.

Natalia dodged her; lifting the box high in the air in a futile attempt to avoid the taller woman's desirous hands.

Olivia triumphed; easily seizing the sought-after box from its curator. She giggled with glee, as she tauntingly waved the cardboard trophy at her defeated opponent.

Natalia characteristically rolled her eyes. "You're such a child sometimes," she accused; shaking her head in amusement.

"It's part of my whimsical charm," Olivia grinned.

"Just give me the box," Natalia groaned; already knowing she stood no chance of winning this verbal tennis match.

"Not until you tell me what's in it," Olivia bargained.

"It's nothing you need to worry about."

"Oooh… Is it a present?" Olivia asked excitedly; her eyes lighting up like a Christmas tree. It couldn't be for her birthday—Natalia had already surprised her with the perfect gift on her special day, nearly a month prior.

"Again… child," Natalia playfully teased; dark eyes widening in emphasis.

"Whimsical charm," Olivia repeated in a sing-song voice; giving as good as she received.

"Whatever—," Natalia whined. "The box," she demanded; holding out an insistent hand.

Olivia didn't budge. She just stood there, daring Natalia with that look.

Natalia sighed. "Fine—," she relented; rolling her eyes once again in emphasis.

Laughing, Olivia handed the box back to her.

Natalia just stared at her in wonderment.

"It has nothing to do with the winning, per se... It's about the challenge of getting there," Olivia smirked; casually shrugging her shoulders.

Natalia wanted to laugh, and call her a nasty name; but her moral upbringing wouldn't allow such indulgence.

Olivia, as though reading the oft-chaste woman's mind, grinned devilishly. "I know—I'm a real Bitch sometimes," she laughed. "But, at least I'm a whimsically, charming, funny Bitch."

"I don't think you're funny," came the familiarly deadpan reply.

"Ahh… but then, by default, you do admit that you think I'm full of whimsical charm," Olivia grinned.

"Ohh… you're full of somethin' alright."

"Ooh, score!" Olivia howled; high-fiving the air.

Natalia laughed. "Wow! You are in rare form today!" she announced; punctuating each syllable. "What's gotten into you?"

Olivia smiled, and hooked her fingers through familiar belt loops; effortlessly pulling Natalia against her body. She studied the woman's face—those dark, inviting eyes that encapsulated her, those fleshy lips that beckoned to her. She sighed, contentedly. "I woke up this morning, thinking about you… thinking about you kissing me goodnight at my bedroom door last night, like you have nearly every night since we've been together… and how I knew you would be waiting for me in the kitchen with a freshly brewed cup of coffee and that enchanting smile that always greets me in the morning… and I was just… overwhelmed with the love I feel for you."

Natalia's heart melted like chocolate over a flame, as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, and tipped up; kissing her softly. "I wake up every morning thinking about you, too," she whispered. "About the gentle timbre of your voice when you tell me you love me… about the look in your eyes when you watch me and you don't think I'm paying attention… about how, no matter how foul your mood may be, you always smile when you see me."

"I can't stay in a foul mood around you," Olivia quietly confessed. "No matter how rough things may be, I stop and ask myself: What could be so bad, when I have you to come home to? I mean, I know that no matter what happens, at the end of the day, we leave it all behind, and we come home, together. Home to our little girl."

Natalia's mind volleyed between sentiment and suspicion; then settled on suspicion, as she eyed Olivia carefully. "That's awfully sappy, Olivia," she grinned. "You're really playin' this for all it's worth—aren't ya?" she smirked.

"Is it working?"

"Not so much."

"Then no—I'm not playin' anything. I'm being serious."

"And to bring Emma into this—," Natalia bantered. "That's just… bad, Olivia."

"Bad Olivia—," Olivia mocked. "But I'm bad in a good way," she flirted; leaning in, nipping at Natalia's neck.

"You're not getting the box."

Olivia grunted.

Natalia studied her closely; effortlessly reading that sailor-esque mind like a scroll. "You really wanna cuss—don't you?"

"Yes—," Olivia dejectedly confessed.

Natalia flashed a triumphant grin.

Olivia made a face at her. "Shut up."

"I didn't say anything."

"Yeah, ya did," Olivia playfully countered. "All grinnin' at me like that… Mmm…" she groaned.

"Well, if you don't want me to smile at you anymore…"

Olivia effortlessly halted their banter with a searing kiss; one that nearly knocked Natalia off her feet. And when she finished, she left the sated woman smiling, and gasping for air. "You can have the box," Natalia breathlessly relented.

"And what's inside, too?" Olivia grinned; arching an eyebrow.

"And what's inside, too," Natalia conceded with a sigh. "I didn't stand a chance—did I?"

"Nada—"

"I know—it's that charm of yours."

"Yeah—," Olivia smirked. "It's… whimsical."

"Shut up and open the box."

Olivia smiled at her; box in hand. "Seriously… If you don't want me to—"

Natalia pinned her with a look.

"You really wanna cuss right now—don't you?" Olivia smirked; turning the tables on the woman.

"Olivia, just open the box."

The older, seemingly mature woman, sat down on the sofa, and tore the box open like a five-year-old on Christmas morning. Tossing aside the bubble wrap, she dug inside, retrieving the contents, and dropping the forgotten box on the floor.

Natalia glanced at the discarded materials on the floor; grudgingly stifling the urge to scold Olivia, or clean up the mess herself.

Then, realizing that the contents of the box had become public knowledge, so to speak, she turned her attention back to Olivia, and found her, mouth agape, staring disbelievingly at the item in her hands.

"Olivia?" she called; eyeing the hotelier carefully.

"You, um… You bought a… a… You… a book?" Olivia sputtered and choked; futilely attempting to string together a coherent sentence.

Natalia blushed, six new shades of red, as she sunk down into the sofa; hiding her face in her hands. "I didn't want you to know," she announced, bashfully.

Olivia clamped her mouth shut, and glanced over at her, shaking her head in both amusement and amazement, as the chuckle she was attempting to stifle finally broke free. It bubbled up from her abdomen through her lungs, billowing out into the air.

"Stop laughing!"

"_The Whole Lesbian Sex Book_?" Olivia giggled. "Really, Sweetheart?" She cast a glance in the ingénue's direction. "What's this gonna cost ya?" she teased. "What… the lighting of a thousand candles? A hundred Hail Mary's? Half a dozen rosaries?" she fired off in quick succession. "Oh… where's that little statue? We should probably blindfold her, before she gets embarrassed—or asks too many questions."

Embarrassment turned to anger, and Natalia trapped her with an icy stare. "Don't mock me!" she replied, coldly.

"I don't… Natalia, I didn't mean to be disrespectful," Olivia countered; unable to stifle the amusement that was rising again in her chest, even as she denied the mockery. "I just think it's funny—an ironic sort of funny, that you—"

"Whatever… Little Miss Mocks-a-Lot," Natalia barked. "What would you know of cost?" she spat; eyes riddled with anger and hurt. "Last I heard… and correct me if I'm wrong, but… I think you said, oh, yeah: 'My soul's never been much of a battleground,'" she parroted; tone dripping with angry sarcasm. "Does that sound familiar to you, Olivia? You laughed when you said it… but it made me want to cry," she divulged.

"Why are you so angry?" Olivia was thoroughly confused.

"Why are you so… cavalier!" Natalia snapped; flailing her arms in the air in frustration.

Olivia just stared at her.

"And by the way… candles… have nothing to do with repentance," Natalia finished defiantly. "We light them to indicate that we're praying for someone—and heaven knows, I've lit more than my fair share, praying for _your_ soul!"

The emphasis placed upon the fact that Natalia had expended such effort praying for Olivia's soul in particular, sobered Olivia more than a bit.

Olivia continued to stare at her; impressed with the exceptional show of boldness and acrid sarcasm. And the woman scored extra points with her for having ranted with the best of them, managing to put Olivia in her place without a single curse word. Until that very moment, she would have been inclined to make some sort of snarky comment about how, since they were on the subject of the peculiarities of Catholicism, perhaps Natalia could explain why Catholics have to give up things they enjoy, or why they couldn't eat meat on Fridays during Lent. Such canons were nothing more than ridiculous drivel in Olivia's book; not that she ever really spent much time considering them—not since she left her mother's world of religious hypocrisy behind all those years ago. But still, when thrown in her face, she found them decidedly irritating.

She had a transitory thought about how she hoped Natalia wouldn't ever choose to give up sex for Lent… then she realized that it wouldn't really matter because, considering the glacial pace at which they were moving, it would probably be Christmas 2025 before they even made it to second base.

And then she was angry with herself, because she knew, in truth, that despite Natalia's suggestion that they agree to wait, it was she who was holding out, so much more so than Natalia. But it was easier to pretend that Natalia was the reason. Yes. That was much better than facing the truth, than facing the fears that held her in a chokehold every time she had more than a fleeting thought about being with Natalia that way.

She sighed, heavily. Maybe this book would help her—meaning Olivia—feel less anxious, she reasoned. Or, as her luck would have it, the damned thing would scare the hell out of Natalia, and she'd be forced to remain celibate for the rest of her life. What was she to become—a fucking Nun? She silently groused. No. That wouldn't do. A Priest would be better. They have more power. Yes. If she were forced to be celibate, she would be a Priest, she decided. She chocked that internal rant up to raging hormones and terminal horniness with no hope of mutual release, and turned her attention back to Natalia. Well, sort of…

Oh, and she wanted to be snarky… but something in Natalia's tone, in her eyes, stopped Olivia in her tracks; and she bolted Natalia to the sofa with apologetic eyes. Apologetic. That, even in itself, was a new notion for Olivia Spencer. Apologetic anything was foreign to her. The concept wasn't something she even considered; let alone actually practiced. In fact, she had spent an entire lifetime avoiding any circumstance where an apology on her part would be necessary. And if, by some errant chance, she was forced to admit she was wrong, she simply bullied her way out; rejecting any responsibility for her actions. And so, before Natalia, these concepts of regret, apology, and atonement had been novel to her.

At first, she had donned them with hesitance; uncomfortable with her inability to predict how Natalia would react. An insecure, "I'm sorry—," was all she could manage to utter in most situations; and even those tripped out, cloaked in the shell of a whisper.

And now it seemed as though apologizing was all Olivia did. She apologized for things that didn't make sense—to her, or Natalia. She apologized for things she didn't even do. She apologized for everything, including the fact that it had snowed again the previous Thursday night, thus ruining their date-night plans; which was clearly ridiculous. This time, though, she truly understood why an apology was owed; and Natalia would receive it.

"I'm sorry, Natalia," Olivia said, softly. She touched Natalia's cheek, tenderly. "I shouldn't have brought your faith, your values, into this," she admitted, forthrightly. "I only meant to tease you, but I went too far, and I'm sorry that I hurt you."

Natalia closed her eyes; anger slowly abating. "Don't you get it, Olivia?" she sighed. "My soul has never been much of a battleground either. Least not until I met you…"

Olivia's expression immediately took on an air of guiltiness; and Natalia quickly responded with a reassurance. "I'm not blaming you for anything, Liv. It's not about you, it's about me."

Nodding, Olivia's expression changed into one of guarded curiosity. "Explain. Please," she quietly encouraged; complete change in attitude evident in her physical demeanor as well as her tone.

Natalia exhaled slowly. "Other than getting pregnant with Rafe when I was sixteen; which admittedly wasn't the brightest thing I could've done, I've lived an extremely chaste existence," she expounded. "God and I came to terms about Rafe, and I understand that while my choices weren't exactly what He may have planned for my life, my son was a gift, a blessing from Him… One that I have treasured since the day he was born."

The mother in Olivia emerged then, as she thought of her own children, and what amazing blessings her daughters were to her; how much joy they brought to her once-acrid heart. "I can understand that," she quietly interjected; eyes locked on Natalia's face as she listened intently. She set the book down on the coffee table, and took Natalia's hands into her own.

Natalia drew in a deep breath; exhaled slowly again, and continued. "I promised God that if He would forgive me, and protect my son from harm, I would live my life for Him; according to His laws… And I held true to that promise in every aspect of my life; especially when it came to sex. From the time Gus left, until Rafe and I found him again, I never looked at another man; never even considered being with anyone else," she explained. "Then Gus was gone again; this time forever," she said sadly; eyes downcast for a moment. "And Frank was just… a horrible mistake," she added; feeling as though she needed to at least briefly address her recent indiscretion.

Then she met with Olivia's eyes. "When Gus died, you were here, and… it didn't matter that we didn't like one another, because I knew that God put you in my life for a reason. And whether either of us liked it or not, you needed me, as much as I needed you… But you pushed me away every time I tried to get close to you… and you bullied me, until I wanted to throttle you… You angered me more than any person I've ever known," she counted; voice thick with the frustrations of the past. "And in the midst of all the biting sarcasm and acrimonious interactions," she continued; voice softening, "you challenged me… in ways no one ever had before… You challenged me… to be more than I ever thought I could be… And finally the walls came down… and you loved me, as much as I loved you," she explicated; tears brimming in dark eyes, threatening to spill over. "The very existence of this amazing love flies in the face of everything I have ever known or believed, Olivia; and I waged a battle against my own soul trying to come to terms with what I feel for you. I still can't say that I fully understand it, but I know that a love this big, and this deep, can only come from God. This love is real, and it's good. It's everything that I need. The only thing I want. And I just… I wanna make sure I don't mess it up… I promised God I wouldn't mess it up," she finished; eyes downcast again.

"HeyLook, you're not alone in this, Sweetheart," Olivia quietly attempted to normalize. She gently tipped Natalia's chin up, searching those dark, expressive eyes. "I've never been any good at relationships. I've been divorced more times than Erica Kane for Chri… uhh… Pete's sake."

"Thank you…"

"Welcome…" Olivia grinned. "I… seduce my way into getting what I want, and when that doesn't work, I bully my way there. I love to argue…"

"Clearly—"

Olivia made a face at her. "I'm terrible at compromising," she continued. "I'm even worse at making apologies. I'm completely incorrigible—you've told me so yourself," she said, wryly. "I have absolutely no patience. I'm accustomed to taking what I want, and leaving the rest for someone else to clean up. I'm impossible to live with, and I—"

"You're not impossible to live with…" Natalia interrupted. "At least not now that I've tamed you," she teased.

Olivia stopped mid-thought; stapling Natalia to the sofa with a deliberate stare. "Out of all of that, the only thing you dispute is that I'm impossible to live with?"

"Pretty much."

Olivia shrugged her shoulders. "Touché," she grinned; conceding to the appropriateness of Natalia's witty response. "At least you're honest."

She sighed; discontented with her customary pattern of behaviors. "I… I don't want it to be that way with you," she declared; softening her tone. "I told you before—after you and Gus gave me a second chance at life, I promised myself that, if I was ever lucky enough to fall in love again, I would do exactly the opposite of everything I've ever done in my past. I promised you that, too, Natalia. I've already screwed it up more than I've gotten it right, but I promise I'll always try."

"That's good enough for me," Natalia quietly replied; leaning in to kiss Olivia softly.

Simultaneously, they glanced at the book on the table, and burst into laughter. Natalia dropped her head into Olivia's lap; each woman reveling in how easily they laughed and cried, bickered and bantered, argued and loved… together.

"I'm sorry, but… the irony… Oh! This is just funny," Olivia half-apologized; still laughing.

"I know—I can't believe I bought it, either," Natalia confessed; embarrassment receding, as she sat up, shaking her head as their laughter continued unabated. "You have no idea how many rosaries."

"I'll bet," Olivia grinned.

Her mood sobered a bit then, as she watched Natalia closely; and she willfully straightened her demeanor. "Every time I think you couldn't possibly surprise me more…" she quietly measured. Leaving the remainder of the thought unspoken, she reached out to caress the younger woman's face. "You simply amaze me," she breathed.

"Is that a good thing?" Natalia timidly inquired; searching jade eyes.

"Oh, yeah," Olivia sighed, contentedly. She drew in a breath, and set out to allay Natalia's insecurities. "Sweetheart, I don't know what I'm doing either."

"Well, for someone who doesn't know what she's doing, you sure did a bang-up job the other night," Natalia grinned, "and we didn't even really do anything."

"Thank you," Olivia grinned; looking quite pleased with her accomplishment.

"That wasn't exactly a compliment."

"Oh—"

After recovering from her embarrassing moment, Olivia tipped Natalia's chin; searching her eyes. "I'm glad we can talk about this, Natalia," she said, softly.

"I know my natural tendency is to overanalyze," Natalia admitted.

"Oh, really?" Olivia injected; grinning facetiously. "I never would've known."

Natalia confined her with a look. "Why do you do that?"

"Do what?" Olivia asked; feigning total ignorance of her transgression.

"Make jokes when I'm trying to be serious."

"You get my jokes…" Olivia volleyed.

"I don't think you're funny," Natalia replied flatly; challenging the older woman with her eyes.

The banter was so comfortable, so familiar; like their favorite old quilt.

"I'm a little bit funny," Olivia argued; grinning, as she pinched her thumb and forefinger together to demonstrate exactly how much.

"Maybe a little—," Natalia grudgingly conceded.

"Yay! I win!" Olivia squealed excitedly. Bouncing up and down on the sofa, she looked much like her eight-year-old daughter at the mention of banana pancakes.

"Oh, Olivia…" Natalia exhaled; rolling her eyes and shaking her head, as she smiled at the hotelier. It was moments such as this where she caught a glimpse of the real Olivia… the little girl inside the barracuda. It warmed her heart; causing her to fall even more deeply in love. "Anyway… As I was saying before you so rudely interrupted me," she teasingly chastised, "I know my natural tendency is to overanalyze just about everything," she reiterated, "but—"

"But you don't want to talk about it anymore?" Olivia inquired; seeking clarification. Now she was confused.

"No… I'm not saying that at all," Natalia replied. "On the contrary, I love that we've had such an open dialogue about it—it's helped me feel more at ease," she confessed.

Olivia breathed a deep sigh of relief. "I'm glad _you're_ okay with the idea of us being together," she said. "Now, if only I could get my own act together," she added; her nearly inaudible voice sounding frustrated and regretful.

Natalia allowed her gaze to sweep Olivia's face; resting on her eyes. "I told you before, I'm totally okay with it, Honey… with all of it, including waiting," she confirmed. "Making love with you is… it's what I want, more than anything. I've never denied that. And, in fact, I think you'll agree that between the two of us, I've been more of the aggressor." She blushed slightly.

Olivia smiled. She couldn't disagree about the aggressor part. In fact, she had to admit it surprised her quite a lot how openly interested Natalia was in sex.

"But I have to admit that part of me was relieved that you were holding out," Natalia was saying. "It took a lot of pressure off of me," she admitted. "And I feel bad about that, because I've been letting you take the blame, when really, we've both had our fears. Y'know, I still don't completely understand what's going on for you—and I don't need to," she quickly reassured. "But for me, I'm nervous about… how it all works. And if I'm being honest with myself, the closer the time comes, the more nervous it makes me. I mean, our bedroom furniture is scheduled for delivery while we're on vacation, and then…" She let out an edgy sigh.

"So… you bought the book," Olivia deduced.

Natalia nodded her head. "Yeah, I bought the book," she sighed again. "I'm nervous about—," she gulped; gathering courage to lend voice to her thoughts.

"About what?"

"About… pleasing you," she admitted shyly; a slight blush coloring her cheeks.

Olivia smiled softly at her; gently cupping the insecure woman's cheek. "You know what?"

"What?"

"I've had… a lot of sex…" The tone of her voice made it clear exactly what she meant by "a lot".

"So not helping."

Olivia laughed. "Natalia, listen to me," she gently implored. "To me, sex has never really been about love. It's been about power and control; even when I really did love the guy. I used it to get what I wanted—even if all I wanted was to get off," she stated, bluntly.

"Olivia—"

"What?"

"Why do you have to be so vulgar?"

"I'm being honest, Natalia," Olivia countered; squaring the naive woman with her eyes. "And I'm not going to apologize. Not this time. I told you before—sex isn't always polite."

"Well, it doesn't have to be pornographic either," Natalia mumbled under her breath.

Olivia laughed and shook her head. "Look… I won't apologize for who I've been," she stated, firmly. "You told me before that you love me for the woman I am; and that the woman I am, is exactly the woman I'm meant to be. And in my estimation, the woman I am, is the sum total of everything I've ever experienced, everything I've ever known, everything I've ever been."

Giving Olivia credit for points well presented, Natalia nodded her acquiescence.

"I love you, Natalia," she stated, resolutely. "You've changed me… in ways I'm still trying to comprehend. And I love those changes," she confessed. "But I'm still Olivia Spencer. I like power… and I like control. I'm a ruthless barracuda in the boardroom, and I'm still gonna get what I want," she candidly stated. "I'm just not gonna use sex to get it. I've had enough of that kind of sex in my life, and I'm tired of it," she admitted. "I want love now… Real love… The kind that lasts a lifetime," she confessed; voice fading to whispers. "The kind I feel for you."

Natalia searched those deep jade eyes; silently offering appreciation to Olivia for her candor. Her choice of vernacular may not always be easy to digest; but it was always honest, and Natalia respected that about her. "This—you and me—really is the lifetime kind, isn't it."

It wasn't really a question, but Olivia nodded her head in quiet confirmation anyway, as she reached out, drawing Natalia into her arms. She kissed the younger woman's temple. "Yes—," she whispered confidently against her ear. "I promise you, this one's forever."

"Amen," came the whispered reply, as Natalia willingly sank into Olivia's embrace.

Olivia closed her eyes and sighed contentedly, as she held Natalia close; feeling the younger woman's heart, beating in tandem with her own. "Don't be nervous about us making love, Sweetheart," she whispered; attempting to soothe her own fears even more so than her would-be lover's. "Something tells me we're in perfect sync." The reassurance was meant for herself, even more so than Natalia, and she prayed that someday soon, she would believe it, wholeheartedly. "So maybe if we focus on just being together…"

"The rest will take care of itself?" Natalia posed; more a statement than a question.

"Yeah—," Olivia sighed contentedly. As much as Olivia Spencer craved power and control, she craved the love and security of this extraordinary woman, exponentially more. She knew that, truth be told, she was putty in this woman's hands. And with this woman, for the first time in her life, she didn't mind at all…

Her thoughts returning to the present, Olivia couldn't help the chuckle that percolated on her lips, as she thought about that book. They had agreed to read it together—after making love for the first time. Natalia's line of thinking was to be prepared; while Olivia's fear was that some of the contents of that book would only serve to scare the shit out of Natalia—and quite frankly, herself, as well. She thought it best to ease into things, rather than giving Natalia a crash course in lesbian sex. Eventually, Natalia had come around to Olivia's way of thinking, allowing the skittish hotelier to breathe a sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was Natalia freaking out before they even got started—admittedly, Olivia was doing enough freaking out for both of them.

Sitting there on the edge of the pier, Olivia silently pondered those moments with Natalia, and she gained new appreciation for their value—they left her knowing, beyond all doubt, that Natalia loved her. And that, provided an invitation, Natalia would have willingly, eagerly, given herself to Olivia, all those weeks ago.

Yet her fear still lingered. She was afraid that one day that love would go away, and she knew she would never survive that kind of loss. It wasn't that she didn't trust Natalia—it was more that she had always shared a rather adversarial relationship with fate. Olivia Spencer never got the happy ending. It always eluded her. And the mere thought of finally having everything she had ever wanted, only to have it stolen from her arms, was more than she could bear. It was a fear that plagued her, every day. It was the self-recrimination she had felt over even having such fear that had sent her scrambling from their bed that morning, leaving Natalia once again wondering what was so wrong.

An unassailable pang of guilt suddenly snapped inside her, and immediately she found her purchase. The aging wooden planks of the pier moaned beneath her feet, as she ran toward the shore. And then, the sand was flying in her wake, as sure-footedly, she ran at breakneck speed back toward the cottage. She didn't have a clue as to how, but she knew she had to make things right with Natalia.

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Beach, Vineyard Sound—8:30 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Making her way along the seascape just south of the cottage, Natalia remembered Olivia's response upon first glance at her in the royal blue dress she had chosen for their date night, the evening prior. She stepped into the family room, and instinctively, Olivia had turned on the heel of her black designer boots. The response was immediate—the subtle catching of Olivia's breath; the appreciation, the desire that flickered in the depths of those sparkling jade eyes, as they slowly perused Natalia's body from head to toe. It felt like being ensconced in a vortex of heat that she never wanted to escape.

A slow smile teased at the corners of Olivia's mouth, and she extended a hand as she stepped forward. Natalia accepted it, and Olivia pulled her close. "You're absolutely stunning." Delivered on a fettered breath, Olivia's eyes never left Natalia's.

Blushing, Natalia quietly thanked her. And then her fingers brushed Olivia's cheek. "You're quite stunning, yourself, Ms. Spencer," she murmured. "So sexy, you make my head spin."

Olivia's eyes flickered again, and she offered a quiet smile. "Thank you," she whispered.

Gazing into those eyes, Natalia noted how much she loved the fact that the heels on Olivia's boots were low enough that it placed them on equal ground. Before they came together, Natalia's eyes had swept over the hotelier, taking in the image of her in that crisp white fitted shirt with the cuffed sleeves and cropped collar, perfectly accentuating her favorite Armani suit. Everything about the woman exuded power and sensuality, and it made Natalia hot with desire that was growing increasingly impossible to control. She leaned in, taking Olivia's mouth in kiss that spoke of the heat that swelled within her, from merely looking at the object of her desire.

Then she remembered how incredibly sexy Olivia looked driving Lena's shiny silver BMW convertible. It was a hot little turbo-boosted five-speed, and watching Olivia manipulate the gears had nearly sent Natalia into overdrive. Each time Olivia depressed the clutch and shifted the gears, Natalia swallowed hard as she watched the muscles of Olivia's left inner thigh and right bicep flex, straining against the material of her gray trousers and suit jacket. The ride to Lambert's Cove had suffused her body with such molten desire that she wondered if she would even survive dinner, let alone the ride home.

And then her thoughts turned to the memory of dancing in Olivia's arms after their romantic candlelight dinner, of holding her hand, their fingers intertwined as they walked along the surf, and kissing her in the moonlight on the beach at Lambert's Cove. Everything about their evening had been unbelievably romantic, and they were still floating on that blissful high when they slipped into bed, and began a slow, sensual exploration of mouths and skin that for a while, Natalia actually believed would finally lead to lovemaking. But much to her disappointment, she had been wrong. She couldn't even bring herself to think about what had transpired before Olivia left her in their bed that morning. She was ruefully embarrassed by her own behavior, and worried beyond reason about Olivia.

Scaling halfway up one of the myriad sand dunes that, along with the scrub, formed a barrier between the beach and the multimillion dollar homes that lay beyond, she carved out a seat, and carefully lowered herself to the surface. The chill of the early morning ocean breeze caught deep in her lungs as she breathed it in. Shivering, she drew her knees up, and pulled her warm-up jacket tightly around her; wishing instead that Olivia was there to warm her.

And then her thoughts were focused solely on Olivia. The woman was a study in contrasts, and Natalia loved the sundry shades of her, even the ones that were sometimes dark and gray. They defined Olivia; and Natalia loved her exactly the way she was, no questions asked.

As she pondered the current state of their relationship, she wasn't concerned that Olivia would leave her, despite the fact that she had abandoned her in their bed that morning. That concern had been laid to rest by Olivia's quiet reassurances. The hotelier's erratic behavior hadn't shaken Natalia's faith in her. Nothing could.

And she wasn't frustrated with her, either. Not after hearing Lena and Bianca's story, and how Lena had simply chosen to love, with no expectation of anything physical between them ever again. How could Natalia choose anything less, when she loved Olivia so much? It wasn't even a choice. And besides, she had caused this morning's scene all on her own. She had been the one who started it. Olivia was simply escaping what she could not handle at the moment.

She wasn't even angry with Olivia. The reality was, Natalia was scared for her. She had never seen the strong, vibrant woman look as lost as she had that morning. It ripped her heart to shreds just thinking about it. _What is it that torments you so, my Love?_ _Why can't you just talk to me? There is _nothing_ I wouldn't understand, if you would only give me a chance._

Bowing her head, she did the only thing that she knew to do—she prayed for guidance and understanding, and once again, for patience as she and Olivia waded through the unfamiliar waters of their burgeoning relationship. And for the first time in nearly a week, she honestly felt as though God not only heard her, but He really listened. She had faith that an answer to her prayer would soon be forthcoming…

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—9:15 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Her thoughts returning to Lena, Olivia choked back anger and tears. She could still see the pain in Natalia's eyes as she pulled away from her that morning, and it ripped her to shreds knowing that she had been the cause of it. Plaintively, she turned toward Lena. "I stopped it, before I lost complete control. But I still let things go a lot farther than I should have… I've done that to her so many times, Lena. I've been so unfair to her…"

Lena eyed her carefully as she took a sip of her coffee. _Let things go farther than she should have?_ She pondered the meaning of Olivia's statement. Up until that point, the hotelier hadn't said a single word the entire time she stared out that window. And now, what she had said, left Lena both curious and confused.

Uncomfortable under Lena's austere gaze, Olivia turned back toward the window.

Lena could see the taut chord of tension that snapped through the muscles of Olivia's neck, shoulders, and back. "Don't you think you're being rather hard on yourself?"

"Not in the slightest," Olivia answered, coldly.

"Olivia, there's nothing wrong with—"

Turning again, this time on a dime, Olivia glared at Lena with fire in her eyes. "She offered to let me get myself off while she was lying on top of me—because I was ready to explode, and I won't let her touch me, Lena!" Her voice was sharp as a razor, and laced with pain. "There's very definitely something wrong with that!" That entire last sentence was delivered with an emphasis that stung like alcohol on an open wound.

Shocked by the statement, Lena felt a physical jolt. It knocked her against the back of the chair. "What do you mean you won't let her touch you?"

The expression on Olivia's face told Lena what Olivia couldn't bring herself to admit. She folded her newspaper, setting it on the table. "My God, you haven't had sex with her yet." Her voice was gentle, but firm; and her tone conveyed that she was clearly stunned. Given the way they looked at one another, the way they touched, she was finding it difficult to even fathom. Yet Olivia's face told her it was true.

Motionless, Olivia said nothing.

"What's going on, Spencer? Why are you still stalling?"

"I'm not stalling—" Olivia's denial was fervent. "It's just… the timing isn't right…"

Lena studied her over the rim of her coffee cup. She followed her gut instincts, and set the mug firmly on the table. "Oh, bullshit!" she cursed; blatantly calling Olivia on her crap. "You're just scared…"

Olivia's expression turned indignant; jade eyes flashing. "What the hell are you talking about? I am not scared of sex!" she vehemently denied.

From her vast experience in reading Olivia Spencer, the flashing of those eyes told Lena two things: She was on the right path with her assertions, and a soft touch wasn't going to get her anywhere with this particular conversation. She needed to royally piss the hotelier off if she wanted to get to the truth. So she pulled out all the stops. "Of sex? No—," she willingly concurred; giving Olivia just the slightest bit of hope that her bluff was working.

Relaxing a bit, Olivia took a drink of her lukewarm coffee, and set the mug back onto the counter, just in time for Lena to pull the rug right back out from under her. "Of sexual _intimacy_? Oh, you bet!"

Olivia's chest tightened, as her anger intensified.

"And of sexual intimacy with someone you love as deeply as you love Natalia? Oh, Fuck, Yes—," Lena said, bluntly. "I think it terrifies the shit out of you."

"Fuck you, Kundera," Olivia snapped. It took everything in her power not to send that coffee cup sailing across the room, along with everything else on the countertop. She crossed her arms, partially in defiance, but mostly to keep her hands under control.

Completely unshaken by the hotelier's fiery response, Lena's lips twisted into a knowing grin. "Petulant as ever, I see," she said, smoothly. "Nice to know some things never change…"

Olivia shot her a look that told her to piss the fuck off. It caused Lena's grin to widen.

"I just don't get it, Spencer. You're completely in love with her. She's obviously completely in love with you. You live and work together. You're raising Emma together. You're about to have another baby with her, and you're clearly happy about that," Lena said, laying out the facts. "And yet you won't take her to bed?" She sounded both dumbfounded and annoyed. "That's just… asinine."

Again, Olivia glared at her.

"You're just pissed because you know I'm right," Lena shot back toward the silent grouse. There was the slightest hint of arrogance in her tone, as she patted herself on the back for knowing the hotelier so well.

Lena remained quiet then, allowing her words to sink in. Several long moments elapsed, and finally Olivia hunkered down, her shoulders dropping in defeat. It did no good to lie to this woman. Lena saw right through her. "Sometimes I really hate you," she mumbled.

"Yeah, well… once you get over yourself, and take that raven goddess of yours to bed, you'll love me for pushing your buttons like this," Lena declared; grinning devilishly at her friend.

Eyes downcast, Olivia shoved her hands into her pockets, and bit her lower lip. Every single argument, every moment of doubt, every fear came rolling back on Olivia as she stood there in front of this woman who understood her so well. And one by one, they all began to tumble from her lips. "What does it mean that I'm only attracted to her, and not to other women?" she asked.

"It means you've fallen in love with her for who she is inside," Lena reasoned.

"But what does that make me?" Olivia asked, quietly.

"Why does that matter?" Lena challenged.

"Because I don't know who I am anymore," Olivia confessed, in a quavering voice. Loving Natalia had torn away her defenses, stripped her bare, leaving her more vulnerable than she had ever been in her entire life.

"You're the same dynamic woman you've always been, Olivia," Lena assured. "If being in love with her makes you a lesbian, will you walk away from her?"

"Never!" Olivia sounded incredulous that Lena would even suggest such a thing.

"Then it doesn't really matter, now does it?" Lena reasoned. She paused for a beat, waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming, she continued, "Seriously, Spence, what are you so afraid of? It's obvious that you love her. And it's equally as obvious that she wants to be with you…"

Olivia sighed heavily. "What if it's… bad, Lena?" she asked meekly; offering Lena a deeper glimpse into her insecurities. Though, she had no intention of giving the deepest of her insecurities away. Not without a fight. Even if those insecurities had been the impetus that brought her to this place, to this woman, for guidance.

"Bad sex? With You?" Lena laughed, heartily. "Now that's an oxymoron, if ever I heard one."

Olivia rolled her eyes. "You know what I mean, Kundera," she retorted.

"No—actually, I don't," Lena said, her tone turning serious. "So why don't you tell me." It wasn't a suggestion. "Are you worried about not feeling physically stimulated by a woman's body?"

"Oh, trust me, that's not really a problem." Delivered on a laugh, there was no humor in it. "Natalia can turn me on with nothing more than look…"

"Well, I didn't think so… Not after what I heard out of you this morning." Lena sounded amused. "And I'm not even going to get into all of the eye fucking I've witnessed between the two of you this week…" she mumbled.

"Oh, shut up," Olivia barked.

"I'll shut up when you get real with me," Lena bargained. So far, all she was hearing was a pile of bullshit. Well, not complete bullshit; she knew there was truth to everything Olivia was saying. But it was a long way away from the truth in its entirety.

"Fine," Olivia sighed. She hated being backed into a corner. "What if it's not… y'know—my _thing_."

"You mean… what if it isn't as satisfying as sex with men?" Lena asked, by way of clarification.

"Sort of, yeah—," Olivia bashfully confessed. _What if it isn't enough? What if I get restless? Monogamy isn't exactly my strong suit, and I would never want to hurt her._ She knew herself well, and she was never any good at fidelity; even when the sex was spectacular. "Is that terrible of me?" she asked; crinkling her nose, as she bit her lower lip.

Lena looked at her with eyes of compassion then. "I know this is really new for you," she said, empathically. Reaching out to Olivia, she squeezed her friend's hand.

Olivia nodded. "It really is," she sighed.

Lena thought for a moment, searching for a way to help. "Look—," she sighed softly, "I won't pretend to understand what it's like coming from the perspective of someone who's only ever been with men. But what I _can_ tell you, is that no matter how sexually satisfied you've been with lovers in the past, it's nothing compared to how you'll feel with the one you really love. And I know you love her…" She emphasized how strongly she believed that.

Olivia glanced up, meeting Lena's eyes. "I know it sounds totally cliché, but… I've never loved anyone the way I love her." The admission was quiet, almost bashful.

Lena offered her an understanding smile. "I don't think that's cliché at all, Olivia," she gently normalized. "I feel the same way about Bianca. And like you, I had a lot of sex—really great sex, actually, with a lot of people, before she came along. But I never really made love with anyone until I fell in love with her. Just by being who she is, she fills an emptiness inside me that no one else ever touched, and making love with her, only enhances that feeling of completion."

Jade eyes turned liquid with tears. "Natalia already fills that same kind of emptiness in me," she acknowledged, her voice nearly inaudible. "I think that's what worries me, y'know, if we go there, and things don't… work—for one… or both of us…" Her voice trailed off, allowing Lena to fill in the gaps.

Now they were starting to get somewhere. It still wasn't the whole story, but it was a place to finally dig in. Closing her eyes for a moment, Lena took in a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Let me tell you what I learned about love and sex after Bianca was raped…" she said, softly.

"Lena, you don't have to—"

"I want to," Lena said, reassuringly. "I think it might help you."

Olivia nodded her head solemnly; knowing that what Lena was about to share wouldn't be easy. She was profoundly thankful that her friend was willing to forgo her own discomfort, to offer support and insight.

"Bianca and I had the most amazing sexual relationship before Michael attacked her. No one had ever made me feel so safe, so fulfilled, so loved," Lena shared; the memories of all they had been through washing over her. "But for months afterward, she was so traumatized that she couldn't even stand to be in the same room with me, let alone allow me to touch her, or hold her, or make love with her."

"Lena, I'm so sorry—," Olivia quietly empathized; gently squeezing her friend's hand.

Lena chuckled softly. "Don't be sorry—you know this story has a happy ending." She smiled, reassuringly. "But before we made our way to happily ever after, I had a choice to make: I could build a future with her the way I had planned, accepting that we might never be physically intimate again, or I could cut my losses, and walk away," she stated, forthrightly.

"Those are really shitty choices," Olivia observed, truly feeling for her friend. Needing distance, Olivia moved from the table, and braced herself against the breakfast counter.

Lena smiled softly at her, nodding her head in agreement. "Truth is, there was never really a choice to be made, because I loved her more than anything in this world, and… I quickly came to the realization that I could live without sex, but… I couldn't live without her. Not even for a moment. So, I asked her to marry me, without another thought about whether or not we would ever be sexually intimate again. And that was the beginning of the happy ending we've been living for the past five years." She sighed, blissfully. "I guess what I'm saying is this: So what, if the sex is bad?" she asked, rhetorically; shrugging her shoulders. "If you love her as much as you say you do, you'll find other ways to share intimacy." Glancing up, she caught Olivia's gaze. "In fact, I'm certain you already have."

Olivia nodded. She certainly couldn't argue. There had been countless moments shared with Natalia that were far more intimate than anything she had ever shared with anyone in the past, fully clothed or not.

Noting Olivia's tacit response, Lena continued, "And those things that drew you together in the first place, will still be there, growing stronger," she knowingly informed. "It's all about making a commitment, and sticking with it, no matter how difficult the journey."

She exhaled a deep, cleansing breath then, and met Olivia's eyes unwaveringly. "Look, in all honesty, Spence, I'm betting that sex with Natalia won't leave either of you disappointed, because when you're with the one you love, the one who completes you, it becomes more about the emotional connection between the two of you, than the physical act in and of itself," she explained; marveling at how unbelievably true her statement was, and even more at the fact that such wisdom had come from her own mouth.

"When did you get so wise?" There was affection and admiration in Olivia's eyes and tone, and a grateful smile on her lips.

"When I almost lost the best thing that ever happened to me, because I wasn't honest with her," Lena said, forthrightly. "I lied to her, I manipulated her emotions, I used her as a pawn in Michael's sadistic games—all because I was too afraid to face my fears, and fight back against him." Her tone softened as she continued, "I wasn't worthy of her love, Olivia. And I sure as hell didn't deserve her forgiveness. But she gave both to me anyway, along with every other part of her; and I am so thankful for her, every single day."

"Lucky you, huh?" Olivia said, softly.

"Definitely, lucky me," Lena agreed, wholeheartedly, as she watched her friend with measured interest. The depth of emotion in Olivia's voice had spoken volumes to her; but she held that information in check for the moment, as she allowed thoughts to linger.

Finally, Olivia released a soft sigh. "You've given me a lot to think about," she quietly acknowledged. "Thank you." She paused for a beat; then pushed away from the breakfast counter. "I need a shower…"

Grinning, Lena said, with humor in her tone, "Yes, you do."

"Shut up," Olivia barked. But the warmth of her hand as it squeezed Lena's shoulder belied the gruffness of her tone. And then she was sauntering down the hall toward the promise of hot water that would wash away the filth from her body, but could do nothing to cleanse the grime in her soul.

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—9:45 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Bianca wandered into the kitchen with Alex in her arms, finding Lena still engrossed in her paper. Smiling, she said, "You're not finished with that yet?" There was a touch of amusement in her tone.

Glancing up at her wife, Lena smiled. "I got a little sidetracked by a chat with Olivia," she reported.

Mocha eyes sparked with enlightenment. "Ah…" Bianca breathed out. "I'm sure she needed it," she commented. "Clearly something's a little off with the two of them." She reached up, untangling insistent little fingers from her curly dark tresses.

Alexandria whined in protest, and Bianca grinned at her. "Somebody's a little grouchy bear this morning," she said, playfully, as she lifted the toddler over her head, jostling her.

Watching her wife play with their youngest child brought an appreciative smile to Lena's face. She loved watching Bianca with their girls. And her conversation with Olivia had left her hyperaware of the blessings in her life.

Receiving a delighted squeal for her efforts, Bianca returned Alex to her right hip.

Setting her paper aside, Lena rose to her feet, moving toward them. She pulled Bianca close, and lightly nuzzled against her face, before pressing a tender kiss to her lips. "I love you," she murmured softly.

Bianca smiled as she searched the stunning landscape of Lena's countenance. Those words were so often whispered when they were making love, but it was the quiet, unexpected moments like this that she loved to hear them the most.

Lena didn't expect a response, and Bianca didn't offer one. She simply slipped the fingers of her left hand into Lena's soft raven locks, as her eyes flickered down to that mouth; the one that so often bestowed such delectable pleasure upon her body. And then she leaned in, tenderly capturing Lena's mouth, lingering until the child she held between them whined in protest, demanding to be freed.

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—10:15 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

When Olivia returned from her shower, she poured a fresh cup of coffee, and joined Lena at the table. They sat quietly for a long while, as Lena allowed Olivia more time to process all that she had said. And finally, when she could stand the silence no more, she looked her squarely in the eyes once again. "So, now that story time is over, why don't you try telling me what's really going on?" she said, bluntly.

Olivia cursed under her breath, and then out loud. "Damn it, Kundera, why can't you leave this alone," she snapped. It wasn't a question. "I already told you what's really going on." Her voice was adamant, and she released a frustrated sigh.

But Olivia's defensiveness told Lena another story.

"I believe that those fears are real for you, Spence," Lena said, by way of empathizing, "but that's not the only thing churning around inside of you. I know it. You know it. And so does Natalia." The challenge in her tone was gentle, yet firm. "So whether you want to deal with this or not, you need to work your crap out—and I mean all of it—before you really fuck this up."

"Damn you, Kundera," Olivia hissed.

Lena refused to be deterred by Olivia's blustering. "Look, I get you, Spencer. Always have," she said, gently; offering the hotelier a crooked smile. "And I think that's because we're so damned much alike," she expounded. "It wasn't so long ago that I was in your shoes, battling with my own fears about intimacy. I felt insecure, and unworthy, because of all my past mistakes. But most of all, I was afraid to allow myself to love her completely, because…"

"Because you wouldn't survive if you lost her…" Olivia's voice was soft, tear-filled. "You had already lost so much, and…"

"Yeah—" Lena sounded breathless, as she sniffed back tears of her own. The pain was worth it, though, because Olivia had just given her a glimpse into the real heart of the matter. She glanced up, meeting hazy jade eyes. "But this isn't about me, Spence. It's about you, and we need to finish our conversation." It wasn't a suggestion.

Olivia nodded, albeit grudgingly. She so did not want to finish that conversation.

When Olivia said nothing in response, Lena sighed, heavily. "Why are you really here, Olivia?"

"What?" Olivia sounded confused. "I told you… Em and I wanted to take Natalia to the beach for spring break..."

"It's April in Massachusetts, Spencer," Lena bluntly pointed out. Emphasizing both time and place, she left Olivia to fill in the blanks.

"Meaning?" Olivia challenged. If Lena expected petulance, she was going to get it in spades.

Lena sighed again. As usual, Olivia wasn't going to make this easy. "Meaning, if you want beach weather in April, you go to the beach house you _own_ on San Cristobel. Not Massachusetts!" Taking a deep breath then, she continued, "So I ask you again: Why are you here, Spencer?" She clearly emphasized their location. "Because it has absolutely nothing to do with the beach."

Olivia gritted her teeth. Sometimes Lena really pissed her off. Interesting, how those times seemed to coincide with Lena accurately calling her on her crap. "Okay, you win," she said, finally resigning herself to the inevitable. She was too emotionally exhausted to keep arguing and dodging the truth. "I'm here because I need you to do the impossible. I need you to teach me to be worthy of her—before she figures out she's too damned good for me, and leaves."

"Now we're getting somewhere." Lena sounded almost smug.

Willfully shoving the emotions aside, Olivia groused, "I really hate that you married a shrink."

Lena's laugh was soft. "She's not a shrink yet," she pointed out.

"Semantics," Olivia countered. And then, all blustering aside, she finally got real with herself. "I'm really scared, Lena," she quietly admitted. "Terrified, actually."

"Of what?" Lena gently pressed.

"That she'll realize what a colossal mistake I am, and leave me!" Olivia huffed. Hadn't she already admitted to that? Damn that Kundera, for making her say it again! Just saying the words felt like a blade piercing her heart. She buried her face in her hands. "If I let her any closer to me, I won't survive it when she leaves." The tears came, unbidden. "Hell, Kundera, I don't even think I would survive it _now_."

"What has she done to—"

"Nothing—," Olivia sighed heavily, interrupting before Lena could even finish her question. "Absolutely nothing. But that's just it, Lena. None of them ever gave me a reason to worry about that—at least not in the beginning, anyway. And aside from Alex, the times that it really mattered, it was my own fault that they left. I'm the one who fucked it up; not them."

"You need to get a grip on yourself, Spencer," Lena said, forthrightly. "Seriously. I'm looking at the two of you, and thinking about how similar you are to Bianca and me, and wondering why the hell you think she's going to leave you."

"The similarities really are kinda scary, aren't they?" Olivia smiled. A diversionary tactic.

"Downright creepy, if you ask me," Lena responded. She allowed the hotelier the momentary sidestep. "I mean, how the hell did the two of us, with all our fucked up emotional baggage, end up with Mary Poppins and Mother Teresa?"

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at the comparisons.

"But let's compare the two of us for a moment," Lena suggested; a strategic turn back to the heart of the matter. "Yes, you've been a ruthless, self-serving, manipulative bitch, but…"

"Gee, thanks," Olivia said, dryly. "I feel so much better now."

Lena gave her a stern look, and continued, "but… compared to the things I've done in the past—the things I did to Bianca, in particular. Honey, you've got nothing on me." She laughed, but there was no humor in it. "But the point is, Bianca _stayed_. I made things right with her, and she stayed through it all. If Bianca could overlook my heinous past, then there's no way Natalia would judge you for yours."

Olivia opened her mouth to argue, but Lena halted it with the lifting of her hand. "I know, I know, you've done some really fucked up shit, in general, and to Natalia, specifically—mean old horrible rotten nasty bitch, tried to steal her husband, yada, yada, whatever. You told me about all that," she said, throwing their history where it belonged—in the distant past. "But I know you're not that person anymore—I see the changes in you. And it's clear by watching the two of you together that you've made things right with her. This isn't like your past relationships, Spencer. You've built a real foundation with her, and it's one based upon love, and trust, and total acceptance of who you are as individuals, as well as who you can be, together. I can see that—why the hell can't you?"

Olivia sighed heavily, and buried her face in her hands. "Because I'm clearly being an idiot."

"You said it, I didn't," Lena said, dryly.

Olivia made a face at her, and then buried her face in her hands. "You didn't see her this morning, Lena." She sounded as though she were in agony. "She was so open, so willing to just let me take what I needed from her, with no regard for her own needs or desires. Who am I to deserve that kind of love?"

Lena closed her eyes for a moment, remembering a time when Bianca had offered the same thing to her. It was Christmas Eve, and she had just given Bianca the gift of the cottage; and Bianca pulled her close, kissing her, thanking her. She gently pushed Lena down against the pillows, plying her with kisses along the neck and down her chest as she slowly began unbuttoning Lena's blouse.

As Bianca's kisses and caresses became more fervent, Lena's breathing took on a more rapid pace. She attempted to catch her breath, momentarily halting Bianca's ministrations and quietly asked, "Bianca—are you ready to allow me…"

Bianca stopped. Panicked. Staring down at her, she slowly began shaking her head from side to side. "No—" she whispered.

"Then we need to stop—now," Lena warned. "I can't take much more, Sweetheart," she whispered. "I want you, _so much_."

Bianca bent down, running her tongue along Lena's neck and up to her ear, "Then just let me…" she whispered, as she drew Lena's earlobe into her mouth. "Please, Baby—just let me love you," she quietly entreated. "I don't need anything in return."

"No, Sweetheart," Lena quietly replied, gently pulling away from Bianca's kiss. "Not until you're ready."

Bianca buried her head against Lena's chest, "Why?" she whispered. It was almost a cry. "You give me so much. I just want to give you something in return," she said, forlornly.

Lena tipped her chin up, staring into those deep, brown eyes, "Because I don't want to go to our place without you." She lifted up to kiss Bianca then, "When you're ready, Sweetheart, we'll go there, together."

And though there were moments when it practically killed her to be so close to Bianca, and not be able to touch her, be touched by her, Lena had stuck to her word. With no guarantee that Bianca would ever be ready for more, Lena chose to simply love her, and be thankful for all that they shared. And in the end, her steadfast love and patience had been given back to her, a million fold.

"Who is either one of us, to deserve that kind of love?" Lena asked, quietly. She regarded Olivia with teary eyes, and a soft smile. They were so much alike in so many ways, and Lena related intimately with Olivia's struggle. "And yet, they do love us, so selflessly. So the question becomes, what kind of fools would we be, to take that kind of love for granted?"

There were tears in Olivia's eyes, as she nodded her head. "And yet, I have, so many times," she murmured. "I just left her there this morning, with barely a word. One minute, she was offering herself to me with such selflessness, and the next, I was leaving her in our bed, completely wrecked." She closed her eyes, and swallowed around the lump in her throat. "God, I'm such an ass."

"You just left her there, without an explanation?" Lena sounded incensed. "Jesus, Spencer."

Olivia released a self-deprecating sigh. "I know," she mumbled. "I fucked up, Lena."

"I wondered why she didn't eat breakfast with us," Lena muttered, more to herself than to Olivia.

Teary jade turned dark with concern. "She didn't eat?"

Lena shook her head. "No. She just said she needed a walk more than food, and that she didn't know when either of you would be back."

"I'm such a fucking asshole," Olivia vehemently chastised. "She deserves so much better than this."

"Then give her better." Lena's steely eyes and commanding tone left no room for defiance.

Olivia stared at her with fear and uncertainty in her eyes. And when she said nothing in response, Lena softened her tone. "You know, Spence, when we first met, I thought: 'now here's a woman I can be friends with, because we're cut from the same cloth'," she said, forthrightly. "I thought we were just both innately bad," she admitted. "And then for a while, I thought you were better than me, because no matter how bad you were, you were never as dastardly as me."

"And what do you think now?" Olivia asked, tentatively.

"I think…" Lena pondered the question for a moment. "I still think we're cut from the same cloth," she said. "Only now, I realize that we were both just wounded so deeply that we lost sight of our own innate goodness. We just had to find that one special person who could bring out that goodness in us."

"And you think Natalia is that person for me," Olivia said, softly. It wasn't a question.

"I know she is," Lena said with a confident smile and conviction in her tone. "You just need to gain a real understanding of that." She looked at Olivia pointedly then. "It won't happen overnight," she said, knowingly. "It happens over time. But you have to let it. Just open the door, and let her in. Trust her enough to let her love you, Olivia. And I'm not just talking about sex. I'm talking about opening yourself up to her completely; leaving yourself vulnerable with her, in a way you never have with anyone else. I promise you, it'll be the best gift you've ever given yourself, and the most beautiful gift you could ever give her."

Nodding, Olivia conveyed her acceptance of Lena's counsel.

Lena sat quietly then, allowing Olivia time to ponder their conversation. And after several minutes passed, she reached over, gently squeezing Olivia's hand. "You know what," she said, in an upbeat tone, "Bianca and I are going to take the girls out for the day. Emma too," she declared. "I think you and Natalia could use with an empty house for a while."

A perfectly chiseled eyebrow arched.

Lena grinned mischievously in response. "That's exactly what I'm saying, Spencer," she said, answering the unspoken commentary. "You need to talk to her, tell her what you're feeling. And then you need to step this shit up. Take her out to the hot tub, where you can both relax. Do some serious romancing. And then take that gorgeous woman of yours to bed."

Olivia just stared at her. Lena certainly didn't pull any punches. "I can't have sex with her in your house," she insisted.

Lena chortled. "Why not?" she challenged. "I would have sex in yours."

"Nice." Olivia's tone was wry.

Lena arched an eyebrow. "Have you seen my wife?" she asked rhetorically. "No way in hell I would turn that down," she smirked, drawing a laugh from Olivia.

Joining her in laughter, Lena stood from the table, carrying her empty coffee cup to the sink. Rinsing it out, she set it on the counter, and sauntered back over to Olivia.

Olivia glanced up at her, just as Lena placed a firm hand on her shoulder, squeezing affectionately. "Go find Natalia, huh?" she said, softly. "Tell her that you love her, and that you want to be with her—in every possible way. Tell her why you've been so scared. I bet she'll understand." Her voice was filled with certainty. "And I bet she'll love you more for being honest with her, instead of hiding behind your insecurities. You're not that person anymore, Olivia. You don't need to fear the past repeating itself. She's the one to teach you about absolution—just like Bianca did for me. Trust me on that."

Hot tears burned in her eyes, turning them to liquid jade, as Olivia reached up, squeezing the hand that still lay on her shoulder. "Thank you, Lena," she whispered, her voice cracking with emotion. "You're the person I needed to hear that from, because you're the one who knew me then."

"You did the same for me once upon a time," Lena quietly acknowledged. "It's the least I could do for you in return." She bent down then, lightly kissing the top of Olivia's head. "I'm going to find my wife now, and tell her how much I love her," she smiled. "And then we're taking the girls on a little outing. Call me when it's safe to come home." Her tone was teasing; her instructions, serious. And with that, Lena picked up her newspaper, and headed toward the family room to drop it in the kindling bin.

"Hey, is that anything like hanging my tie on the doorknob?" Olivia called out, as Lena walked away.

"Yeah, something like that…" Lena called back, grinning as she sauntered down the hall in search of her wife and the girls.

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—10:15 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Upon Natalia's return, she settled into one of four beach chairs down on the sand just beyond the lower deck. The chairs were a permanent fixture, and only the occasional passerby would stop and sit for a while. Beyond that, no one ever really bothered them. Lena and Bianca didn't mind the uninvited guests, as they were often neighbors, stopping for a breather now and again. And more often than not, one or both of them would wander down to the beach, joining their impromptu guests for a chat.

But this morning, Natalia sat in quiet solitude. With her knees drawn up to her chest, she wrapped her arms around her legs, as she contemplated the picturesque scene before her. Fifty feet ahead, the ocean swelled and waves broke against the shoreline. Beyond that, the waters glistened in the morning sun, as far as the eye could see, and clouds slowly drifted in its shimmery reflection.

A little sand crab scurried along the wet sand left in the water's wake. She smiled, as she remembered their time on Moshup's Beach, and the velvety sound of Olivia's voice whispering against her ear, "_I'm crazy about you…_"

Gingerly, she wiped a single tear that trickled, unbidden, down her cheek. "I'm crazy about you, too, Olivia," she whispered into the wind. _You have no idea _how _crazy_…

The morning was still around her, except for the familiar call of the gulls and sound of the rushing waves, and Natalia was so lost in thought that she didn't hear Bianca approach from behind.

The curve of her spine, the hunch of shoulders, the stillness of her pose, all led Bianca to the conclusion that Natalia was lost in another world. Purposely, she circled around in front of her, so as not to startle her.

"It's a little chilly out here this morning, so I thought you could use this." The wind was steady, pouring in off of the ocean, and Bianca's thick russet tresses fluttered around the chiseled edges of her face as she extended a steaming mug of coffee toward Natalia.

Natalia responded with an appreciative smile. "Thank you," she said, accepting the mug from Bianca's hand. She wrapped her hands around it, allowing the warmth to soak into her skin. "You read my mind."

Catching the expression in Natalia's dark eyes, the corner of Bianca's mouth tipped into a skeptical frown. "Something tells me you have far more than coffee on your mind," she gently recognized. "Rough morning?"

A short laugh escaped Natalia's lungs, but there was no humor in it. "You could say that," she granted.

"Care to talk about it?" Bianca offered. "Or would you prefer to be alone?"

Taking a slow sip of her coffee, Natalia considered the question. She had talked so openly with Bianca about so many things throughout the week, but this, this was so deeply personal. Natalia didn't talk about sex. Hell, before Olivia, she never even thought about it, let alone wanted it. And now, it seemed to be foremost in her thoughts and, much to her paradoxical surprise and chagrin, her body. Even some of the conversations she'd had with Olivia had been difficult, and a part of her felt a little embarrassed about some of the things she had whispered to Olivia in the heat of the moment that morning. How on earth could she talk openly with Bianca?

Yet, something inside her urged her to accept the offer. A bashful smile flickered across her lips, as she set the mug on the arm of the chair. "Something tells me you're the answer to the prayer I prayed this morning."

Smiling softly, Bianca slid into an adjacent chair. Leaning back, she casually crossed her legs. "So, what's up?"

Natalia appreciated Bianca's calm, relaxed manner. It took the edge off of the stress she was feeling. Her eyelids slid closed and she drew in a deep breath, releasing it slowly. And when her eyes met Bianca's again, she bashfully admitted, "I don't really know how to talk about it. It's… well, it's not something I've ever really discussed with anyone before, and it's… kind of embarrassing."

Nodding, Bianca sought clarification. "The subject is embarrassing, or the fact that you're not accustomed to talking about it?"

"Both," Natalia answered bluntly. She looked positively mortified.

Now Bianca's curiosity was piqued. "Must be something really personal," she surmised, deep empathy evident in her tone.

Blushing, Natalia nodded confirmation. "It's, um… it's about… connecting with Olivia," she tentatively explained. "Physically…" She bit her bottom lip, nervously, as her eyes shifted back and forth between the Bianca's steady gaze and the sand at her feet.

"Oh…" Bianca tried not to sound surprised. She couldn't imagine anyone having difficulty connecting with Olivia that way. The woman was sex, personified; not that Bianca was judging her. That was just simply Olivia. "What about it?" she asked, with playful curiosity. She hoped that humorous approach would ease Natalia's obvious discomfiture.

"We don't—," Natalia blurted out without forethought. A deep blush quickly followed.

Blinking, Bianca hoped she didn't look too shocked. "What do you mean, exactly?" she asked, evenly. She wanted to understand the exact nature of the issue before speaking, rather than just jumping in blindly.

Covering her face with her hands to hide her embarrassment, Natalia released a frustrated groan. "Olivia and I, we haven't… Oh, God," she sighed, "I don't know how to say this to you…"

Bianca's breath caught in her chest when she realized what Natalia was trying to tell her. "You mean, you haven't… you're not…" She couldn't say exactly why the notion left her faltering for words. After all, she was more than comfortable talking about sex, in both her personal and professional life. But this truth had taken her aback.

Natalia shook her head in answer. "I know she wants to, I can—" She stopped short of saying just exactly _how_ she knew, and her face turned crimson with embarrassment. "Let's just say that, after this morning, I don't have any doubt…"

Noting Natalia's reaction, the corners of Bianca's mouth twitched into a knowing smile. She averted Natalia's gaze to ease the woman's obvious discomfort. "Well, I won't lie to you, Natalia. I'm really surprised," she admitted.

Stealing a glance at Bianca, Natalia sounded nonplussed, "You are?"

Nodding, Bianca met Natalia's gaze. "Everything about the two of you, your body language, and the way you look at one another, the way you touch, the way you interact, all of it tells me that you're lovers," she commented. "I never would've guessed otherwise, had you not just told me."

"Oh—"

Bianca didn't know whether Natalia sounded more surprised or disappointed. "I take it this is something you'd like to change?" Her tone asked the question.

A slight blush tinted Natalia's cheeks. "Very much so." Her confession was barely audible above the roar of the waves.

"What do you think might be holding you back?" Bianca asked gently.

Natalia considered the question for a good while. "I think, at first, we were both just really scared," she finally admitted. "I mean, neither of us has ever done this before. With a woman, I mean…" she clarified unnecessarily. A sharp laugh escaped her lungs. "Who am I kidding? I barely even have any experience with a man."

A deep sense of empathy and understanding flooded Bianca's eyes, as she watched the swirl of emotions flicker across Natalia's face. "You've worried that you might not be enough for her." It wasn't a question, but rather, a reflection of what she was hearing from Natalia, both in her spoken and unspoken communication. And more than that, it was a reflection of fear that Bianca understood all too intimately.

"I have—yes." Again, Natalia's confession was quiet. "And for a while that helped me keep from pushing her too hard, when I knew she wasn't ready. But lately, all I can think about is how much I want her," she bashfully admitted. She couldn't believe she had actually just said that to Bianca, and hoped that the flush she felt throughout her body didn't reflect on her face.

"Hormones," Bianca grinned knowingly. "They have a mind of their own."

"Don't I know it…" Natalia blew out a sigh.

Bianca chuckled softly. "But it's so much more than hormones, huh?" she said, knowingly.

"Yeah—," Natalia replied, softly. The expression in Natalia's eyes, as she thought about Olivia, reflected in her words. "I'm so in love with her, Bianca, and I just wanna share everything with her."

"I know how you feel," Bianca said, softly. As a therapist, she never would have made such a presumptuous statement. But as a friend, she knew Natalia would feel validated in knowing she wasn't alone.

Natalia smiled at her, having no doubt that Bianca really did relate to her. She weighed her words carefully, before speaking again. "I do. I want it all. But sometimes she acts like she doesn't even know there's more beyond kissing," she shared. "And we both know that isn't true." She released a humorless chuckle as she pondered the irony. "Before we got together, we argued all the time about her laissez-faire attitude toward sex. I hated it, and she just laughed at me for being such a prude."

"Maybe that's why she's holding back," Bianca ventured. "She knows you hold sex in higher regard than she has in the past. Maybe she's beginning to view it a little more like you have."

Proffering Bianca a lingering glance, Natalia's eyes and tone held hopefulness. "You think?"

Pondering Natalia's words and her brief interactions with the two of them that morning, Bianca began piecing things together. "What happened this morning, Natalia?" she gently probed.

Surprised by the question, Natalia struggled for words. Finally, she managed to give Bianca the Reader's Digest PG version of what had happened that morning. Then, red-faced, she stared out at the rolling waves, as she concluded the story, "And then she just left, Bianca," she said, sounding both sad and confused. "She was in so much pain. I could see it in her eyes. But she wouldn't talk to me. She just left…"

Natalia's own pain was palpable to Bianca, and she reached across, gently squeezing her hand. "Sounds to me like you're hurting just as much," she ventured, attending to her friend's pain.

Remaining still for a moment, Natalia allowed Bianca's acknowledgment sink in. "Perhaps so," she finally admitted, "but only because she's so conflicted, and I don't know why. I can't stand seeing her in so much pain."

"Have you told her as much?"

Shaking her head, Natalia explained, "I asked her to talk to me, and she said she just couldn't. So I left it alone, because I promised her in the beginning that I wouldn't push for an explanation. I didn't want to make things worse."

Bianca nodded. "I can understand not wanting to make things worse, Natalia," she gently normalized. "But sometimes a push from someone who loves us is exactly what we need when we're running from ourselves," she said, wisely.

Casting a sideways glance at Bianca, Natalia's eyebrows knit together. "You really think so?"

The parts about Olivia being guilt-ridden, taking the blame for things getting out of control when clearly, they were both involved, stood out to Bianca as being the most salient. Instantly, more of the pieces fell into place. She measured her words carefully before responding. "I think that my wife and your girlfriend are very similar people," she finally commented.

"You and Lena went through something similar?" Natalia was both curious and hopeful.

Bianca nodded. "We did. Lena was hesitant to get involved with me in the beginning. And when she realized she was in love with me, she tried to run away. Just like Olivia is doing now," she said, making a comparison. She left out the ugly details of Lena's entanglement with Michael and the scam they had been running on her family; on her. "The only difference is that Olivia is running emotionally, and Lena tried to run physically—all the way back to Poland."

"What happened?" Natalia asked, curiously.

"I chased her down at the airport, and convinced her to stay." Bianca smiled at the memory of their first kiss, which had happed right there in the airport terminal.

Regarding Bianca with an appraising gaze, Natalia said, "But it's so obvious that the two of you belong together. Why would she be hesitant?" Suddenly Bianca's story was much more appealing to her than her own—it was proof that things could work out, regardless of the circumstances; and Natalia really needed to hear that at the moment.

Laughing softly, Bianca shrugged. "I was young. Completely inexperienced. Ill-fated, angst-ridden teen romances don't exactly count, y'know?" She grinned, and Natalia responded in kind. "Lena was my first and only lover, and that worried her a lot. She didn't want me to get hurt. It didn't help that she felt unworthy of me because of her past. She had done things that she thought were unforgivable. She couldn't forgive herself, so how would I ever be able to forgive her? That's what she thought, anyway," she shared. "But I thought the notion was completely ridiculous—I loved her. I could forgive her anything. And I did."

"That's how I feel about Olivia," Natalia quietly acknowledged. "It doesn't matter to me what she did in the past. I love her for who she is now."

"Exactly," Bianca agreed. "And besides, I was too busy wondering what an intelligent, sophisticated, sexy woman like Lena could ever see in _me_. I mean, she was champagne and caviar, designer clothes and heels. And… I was Diet Coke and nachos, and jeans, sneakers, and faded PVU t-shirts."

She laughed at the paradox, as Natalia gave a nod of recognition. "We didn't seem like the most likely pair, but we fell in love anyway. The hardest part was getting her to let me love her, because she felt so unworthy of being loved. Even after I convinced her that the only way she could hurt me was by leaving, it still took her a long time to believe that I wouldn't leave her."

Taking her time, Natalia considered Bianca's words with care. It all sounded so familiar; like déjà vu. And more than that, she finally understood what it was that was holding Olivia back—the sense of being unworthy because of past misdeeds, and fear of abandonment that followed.

She had always known the fear was there, lurking somewhere beneath the surface. But it wasn't until that moment that she understood just how deeply those feelings were embedded in Olivia's soul. It wasn't anything that she had said—as always, the hotelier had kept her fears close to the vest. It was more about the look in her eyes, and what she _hadn't_ said. But it was all so clear now. Why hadn't she seen it before?

She offered Bianca a weak smile, as she remembered the pain in Olivia's eyes that morning. "The first time we really talked, I realized right away that our lives held a lot of parallels," she finally said. "But I didn't realize how deeply they ran until now." She bit her lower lip; contemplating. "I, um…" She turned in her chair, meeting Bianca's gaze. "Would you excuse me?" she said, begging Bianca's pardon, as she began to rise.

"Are you all right?" Bianca's concern was evident in her eyes.

Natalia nodded, and a soft smile flitted across her lips. "I'm fine. Thank you," she said, sincerely. "I need to find Olivia. I get it now, and I need to tell her."

Bianca responded with a quiet smile. "I think that's a fine idea," she said, softly.

Placing a hand on Bianca's shoulder, Natalia gave it a light squeeze. "Thank you," she said, quietly.

"Anytime…" Bianca said, gently patting the hand on her shoulder. She smiled to herself then, as she watched Natalia racing across the sand.

And reaching the bottom of the deck, Natalia took the steps two at a time, knowing without a doubt that the proverbial tide was about to turn.

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—10:45 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

After watching Lena walk away, Olivia slipped back into quiet reverie, remembering an afternoon with Natalia shortly after they came out as a couple. While taking a walk with Emma after playing at the park, Olivia met Natalia just outside the church where she had gone to find a few moments of solitude. A dimpled smile told her that Natalia was happy to see them; but those soulful dark eyes told another story: Natalia was also sad; though not conflicted. It only took a moment for Olivia to realize that Father Ray had been at it again. She pulled Natalia into her arms, holding her as closely as possible, given the bulkiness of their winter coats, as she murmured reassurances against Natalia's ear.

When Natalia finally released her, she quietly asked if Olivia would accompany her inside. Uncertainty flashed across Olivia's face, but the pleading expression in Natalia's eyes was too much for Olivia to deny. Silently, she acquiesced.

Taking Natalia's hand, Olivia squeezed it gently. "Let's go."

Emma excitedly broke between them, taking one of their hands in each of her own, and together, they ascended the stairs and entered the quaint little church where Natalia had worshipped faithfully since moving to Springfield.

Once inside, they sat quietly together on the front pew, with Emma nestled between them. Olivia's fingers were wrapped around Emma's, as she glanced around the sanctuary, taking it all in from a perspective not unlike that of other times she had visited the church. She was accustomed to being the town pariah, and really, that hadn't changed—at least not in the eyes of Father Ray. Sexual impurity was sexual impurity, regardless of the gender of her partner.

Her eyes fell upon the statue of Jesus as the Shepherd, with His staff and little lambs, and she mused that the only difference Father Ray might see is that this time Olivia was leading one of his faithful sheep astray. The joke was on him, though. At least for the time being, she thought, because she and Natalia had yet to be sexually intimate.

Tossing those thoughts aside, her eyes fell on the listing of song numbers on the wooden hymn board on the wall. The bold black numbers popped out from their pristine white perch, announcing themselves as if they owned the room. They made her wonder what hymns Natalia had sung during service that week. And they made her smile as she remembered her confusion as a child—the number represented the actual hymn to which it was assigned, rather than the page number where they were located in the hymnal. More often than not, she had found herself singing the wrong song, much to the annoyance of her mother. Why did everything spiritual always have to be so complicated? she had often pondered. Even now, as an adult, it made no logical sense to her.

Closing her eyes, she drew in a cleansing breath, and then glanced across at Natalia. Gently, she asked, "Natalia, what are we doing here?"

Natalia's eyes were soft and warm as she quietly answered, "We're… being _together_…"

The response was simple, yet profound, and Olivia felt a rush of calm wash over her, as the warmth of Natalia's hand enveloped her own. Her eyes fell on the serenity of Natalia's face as Natalia gazed upon the sacred altar with austere confidence, and Olivia couldn't help but feel a deepening sense of admiration for the woman she loved.

Brushing her thumb over the tops of Natalia's fingers, Olivia smiled then, and turned her eyes back to the altar, losing herself in the mesmerizing flicker of the candles.

As her thoughts drew her back to the present, Olivia heard Natalia's voice whispering in her ear. "We're… being _together_…" It was such a simple statement, and yet, so profound, she recognized again. _Being together_—that was what sustained them. Simply _being_ together. When and where had she lost sight of that? She had been so busy worrying about problems that didn't exist, complicating things unnecessarily, that she had forgotten what was most important: The two of them, together.

She was on her feet in an instant, beating a path right toward the back door.

* * *

Call it destiny. Call it fate. Call it providence. Or perhaps, as they had so often called it before, divine intervention. Their timing could not have been better. Olivia burst through the back door of the cottage, intent upon finding Natalia regardless of how long it might take, only to find Natalia bounding up the final set of stairs, finding her purchase on the upper landing of the deck.

Their eyes met, locking into place, and Olivia offered Natalia a tentative smile, as her mind raced through a thousand things she wanted, needed, to say. And then she felt the distinctive prickling of tears behind her eyes, as she stepped closer, reaching out to her.

Natalia's lower lip began to tremble, as she read the mélange of emotions that shimmered in liquid jade. Without hesitation, she fell into Olivia's arms, allowing herself to be held close. She could feel the pounding of Olivia's heart against her breasts, and she buried her face against Olivia's neck, as she clung tightly to the woman who held her so securely.

Olivia was crying in earnest now, her body shaking against Natalia's. Natalia simply held her close, whispering to her, as she gently stroked the soft chestnut locks at the base of Olivia's neck.

"I'm sorry, Natalia. I'm so sorry," Olivia finally managed through sharp gasps for air.

Natalia tried to shush her, but Olivia would have no part in being silenced. "No—," she said, adamantly, shaking her head back and forth against Natalia's shoulder. "I've been…" she gulped and hiccupped, "so unfair to you…"

Gently, Natalia extricated herself from the determined grasp of the woman who held her, and tenderly took Olivia's face in her hands. "Stop it, okay?" she quietly beseeched. Her thumb caressed a tear-stained cheek. "None of that matters right now. You need to calm down. Your heart is racing, and you're gonna make yourself sick."

Despite her roiling emotions, Olivia smiled through her tears. "Last time you said that to me, we ended up making out," she mused. "Remember?"

A soft laugh fell from Natalia's lips. "I sure do," she murmured. "That was the best day of my life, so far."

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia arched an eyebrow. She grasped the front of Natalia's jacket in her hands, pulling her close again. "Why's that?" she whispered. Jade eyes sparkled through unshed tears.

"Because you finally told me that you love me," Natalia said, softly.

A quiet smile flicked on Olivia's lips. "That's the smartest move I ever made."

"Yes, it was," Natalia agreed. She slipped her fingers through the belt loops of Olivia's jeans, holding their bodies close together. "You're such a smooth operator," she teased.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Are you flirting with me?"

"Yes." Natalia's response was resolute. "Now kiss me," she demanded.

Obliging, Olivia took her time, lingering on Natalia's mouth, imparting all of the emotions in her heart that words failed to express.

And when their lips finally parted, she gently took Natalia's face into her hands. "I've been so scared, Natalia," she confessed. "And I shut you out sometimes, because of it," she recognized. "I'm really sorry for that. I don't mean for it to happen. I just feel so overwhelmed."

"Why didn't you just talk to me, Liv; tell me how you were feeling?" Natalia's voice was soft, her words gentle, devoid of any condemnation.

"I didn't want to burden you with my neuroses," Olivia admitted.

Natalia smiled. "Love means sharing your neuroses, Honey," she said, lightly. She hoped her levity would ease Olivia's guilt.

"It does?"

"Yup—"

"You sure you're up for that?" Olivia asked. "I have a ton of 'em."

"I can take it," Natalia said with an air of confidence that made Olivia grin.

Regarding her with quiet admiration, Olivia murmured, "Of that, I have no doubt."

The light in Natalia's eyes shifted, her expression turning thoughtful. "Tell me what you're feeling, Liv," she gently beseeched. "It's time…"

Nodding, Olivia drew in a deep breath, as she mentally prepared for all she knew would be forthcoming. "Bear with me, okay?" she asked of Natalia. "This might take a while, and I can't promise it'll make any sense…"

"I'm not going anywhere," Natalia assured. "Tell me why loving me scares you so much," she quietly encouraged. She knew the answer now, but Olivia needed to voice it for herself.

"Don't you get it, Natalia? I was never scared of loving you—I was scared of _losing_ you," Olivia said, softly. Her eyes turned to liquid jade, as tears threatened to spill once again, and Natalia's heart literally ached for her.

"Olivia—"

"No—listen to me, Natalia," Olivia gently insisted, sniffing back the tears. "I was scared of so damned many things." Her voice broke from the pain of such admittance, and she struggled to regain her composure. Taking a deep breath, she continued, "Most of them were out of my control—and all of them ended with you walking out of my life; at least in my mind. But the thing I was most scared of, was fucking this up by sleeping with you, because the one thing I _could_ control was whether or not I took you to bed," she said forthrightly. "I know that may sound irrational, but it's all I had, Natalia. I couldn't control what you, or anyone else, did, but I could control my own behavior. It was just a really fucked up way of protecting myself."

"But I'm not going anywhere," Natalia whispered, softly. "Don't you know that by now?"

The question was uttered gently, but Natalia knew the answer before she even asked. Of course Olivia didn't really know that. Hence, her hesitancy to take their relationship to the next level. Silently, she chastised herself for even asking.

Dropping Natalia's gaze, Olivia's manicure suddenly became interesting. She bit her lower lip to keep it from wobbling. "I just keep thinking that… one day you're gonna wake up, and realize…" she swallowed hard, "what a colossal mistake I've been…" Her emotions were raw, as she laid her heart open to Natalia.

Reaching out, Natalia gently tipped Olivia's chin, forcing eye contact. "Listen to me, Olivia. Absolutely nothing about being with you is a mistake. Do you hear me?" Her tone was soft, but insistent. "I love you. All of you." She emphasized the totality of her love. "Even the parts that sometimes drive me crazy."

Olivia was helpless to control the grin that tickled at the corners of her mouth. It reached up, twinkling in her eyes.

Natalia's soft smile followed without hesitation, but the sincerity in her eyes didn't wane.

The intensity of Natalia's gaze was too much. Olivia dropped her eyes again, focusing on the hand that now held her own. "You don't just own me, Natalia, you completely consume me, and if you ever leave me…" The words came out in a choked whisper.

"I can't promise you forever, Liv," Natalia said, with quiet regret.

Olivia's eyes immediately shot up again, locking on Natalia's gaze.

The look of panic in Olivia's eyes shot daggers through Natalia's heart. "No one can promise that," she quickly clarified.

"I guess no one knows that better than you and I, huh?" Olivia quietly ventured.

"Yeah—" Delivered on a quiet sigh, Natalia's eyes clouded with unshed tears. Reaching up, she gingerly tucked a lock of wayward chestnut behind Olivia's left ear. "But I can tell you that, more than anything, I want to grow old with you, Liv. And I can promise to love you until the end of my days."

"'Til death do us part?" Olivia proposed, with a sense of hopefulness in her tone.

"Something like that, yes," Natalia granted. She pressed her lips to Olivia's in a tender kiss.

"You're being far too understanding, Natalia," Olivia said, suddenly shifting gears.

Natalia considered her with careful eyes, then. "I suppose you think I should be angry with you for not trusting me," she said, gently.

Olivia lowered her gaze, and shrugged.

"I'm not," Natalia declared. Her tone was gentle, yet sincere.

Olivia looked up at her.

"I get you, Olivia. Always have," Natalia said, softly. "I get that you're scared of being abandoned, and I would never intentionally do that to you. Neither of us can control what God does, but like you, I can control what I do. And I choose you, Liv. For always," she whispered, as her fingers lightly brushed Olivia's cheeks.

Nodding, Olivia felt her heart swell, as she accepted Natalia's statement as truth. "I choose you, too," she whispered.

She closed her eyes then, warding off more tears as she collected her thoughts. And then she released a heavy sigh. "I thought that I had gotten past all of that, you know?" she said, remorsefully. "And then Lena told me about Alex, and all my old demons reared their ugly heads. I started to believe those old lies—the ones that told me I wasn't good enough, because everyone I love always leaves me. And from there, my fears just ran rampant, and I ran along with them, pushing you away." She drew silent for a brief moment, closing her eyes against the tears again. And then she whispered, "I'm so sorry, Natalia. I'm sorry for doubting you. I'm sorry for… everything."

Gently squeezing Olivia's hands, Natalia paused for a moment, considering her response carefully. "You don't need to be sorry. I understand," she quietly soothed. "And I know that just having me tell you that I won't leave, isn't enough, Liv. I can't expect you to just flip a switch and start believing that it's true. You've been hurt too many times for that," she acknowledged. "So I'll have to show you, by being consistent and present with you, every single day," she said, determinedly. "And someday, you won't be afraid anymore. But until then, when you get scared, don't run from me, Liv. Hold on to me!" Her voice was soft, yet insistent. "I promise, I won't let you down."

"I don't wanna run anymore, Natalia. I don't wanna push you away…" Olivia's voice was a shaky whisper. "Please don't let me do that anymore."

"I won't," Natalia assured. "I promise."

Olivia offered her a faint smile, and then bit her bottom lip, self-consciously, as she dropped her gaze. "How do you always know the right thing to say?"

No longer allowing her to avoid, Natalia gently, but insistently, tipped Olivia's chin, regaining eye contact. "I just listen to my heart, because it knows you better than anyone."

The heat of tears prickled behind Olivia's eyes, as her fingers tangled in Natalia's hair. "I'm so glad you do," she murmured, her voice thick with emotion. "You have no idea how glad…"

And then she was kissing her, slowly, deeply; her fingers tangling in Natalia's soft raven tresses, as she held her close. And Natalia was responding in kind, as they lost themselves in one another once again.

* * *

Having noted Olivia's appearance on the deck, Bianca had cut across the mid-level deck, stealthily slipping up the set of stairs at the side of the house. Following the footpath, she made her way around to the front door. Once inside the house, she sought Lena out, finding her in the kitchen, packing what appeared to be a picnic lunch for the girls.

"Where did you come from?" Lena asked, surprised by Bianca's sudden appearance. "I was looking all over for you a few minutes ago?"

"I was down on the beach, talking with Natalia," Bianca replied easily. "What are you up to?"

Glancing up at her, Lena's face held a mischievous grin. "We're taking the girls out for the afternoon," she announced. "All three of them."

Lena's grin made her suspicious. Bianca arched an inquisitive eyebrow. "And why would we be doing that?"

"Seems Spencer needs a little… assistance," Lena answered with a smirk.

A soft laugh fell from Bianca's lips, as she reached for the container of grapes, dropping it into the picnic basket. Her chat with Natalia had given her insight into the nature of Olivia's deficiency. "Hookin' your old college buddy up to get laid, are ya?" She sounded amused.

Arching an eyebrow, Lena grinned, as she continued with the sandwich preparation. "Well, somebody needs to," she asserted, wryly. "If they don't stop all of that eye-fucking, they might just both go blind."

Bianca laughed heartily, and then she shot Lena a seductive look. "We've done our fair share of eye-fucking, and that's never been an issue," she contended, her voice a husky growl.

Lena responded with mischievous grin, as she set a finished sandwich aside. Grabbing two more pieces of whole-grain wheat, she began the process anew.

"Besides, I thought it was masturbation that caused blindness," Bianca added. Reaching over, she grabbed the sandwich and began wrapping it in a baggie.

"I wouldn't know," Lena smirked. "I haven't had need for that in a very long time."

A slow smirk spread across Bianca's lips. Setting the wrapped sandwich back on the counter, she sidled up to her wife. Leaning close, she wrapped her arms possessively around Lena's waist, as she whispered, "Unless you count the times we've done it together."

Groaning, Lena's hands stilled; her body instantly warming at the memory.

"It's so much better with you," Bianca husked.

Unable to resist her wife, Lena pulled Bianca firmly into her body. Nipping lightly at Bianca's ear, she practically purred, "Agreed. I love watching you touch yourself for me…"

Her breath hitching, Bianca cautioned, "If you don't stop that, we're going to end up in bed, and Olivia will be out of luck."

Lena grinned. "It would serve her right for being such an idiot," she said, only half-jokingly.

"I can't argue with that," Bianca said, ruefully.

"Natalia told you about this morning," Lena said, with a knowing nod. She didn't press for details; she knew Bianca would keep Natalia's confidence.

"Yeah—," Bianca answered on a heavy sigh, as she tightened her hold on her wife. Lightly, she kissed the corner of Lena's mouth, and then she released her hold. "I just hate to see them struggling, you know?" She returned to the task of wrapping sandwiches.

Nodding, Lena made noises of agreement. "They're going to be fine, Sweetheart," she said, reassuringly. "Trust me," she grinned.

"What did you do?" Bianca asked with suspicious amusement.

"Oh, nothing too dastardly," Lena answered, emphasizing a lack of excess. "I just knocked a little sense into her."

"Which is why you're playing pimp right now, I guess," Bianca teased.

"More or less," Lena replied, noncommittally.

"So what's the game plan?"

"Haven't decided yet," Lena answered with a shrug. "I just told Olivia we would get the girls out of the house for the day." She smirked. "I told her to call when it's safe to come home."

"Just like old times, eh?" Bianca teased, amused by the dynamic of Lena's relationship with Olivia.

"More or less," Lena admitted with a grin.

Bianca just grinned and shook her head, as she dropped the pile of finished sandwiches into the picnic basket, and turned her attention toward preparing drinks. Careful to pack plenty, she was certain their outing would last quite a while…

* * *

When their mouths finally parted, Olivia pressed her forehead lightly against Natalia's in that familiar way of theirs. Her focus fluttered to their entwined fingers, and she smiled to herself. Somehow, just the sight of them made her feel stronger. Squeezing Natalia's fingers, she drew in a deep breath, and began the explanation that was long overdue. "Natalia, everything is so different with you," she whispered softly. "You make me feel things in ways I never have before, and sometimes that really scares me."

Natalia made noises of understanding, but didn't interrupt.

"With you, for the first time in my life, kissing isn't just a means to an end, Natalia. It's an end unto itself," Olivia was saying. "I'm not saying I don't want more—God knows that couldn't be farther from the truth."

She sounded almost breathless, and that made Natalia smile.

"What are you saying?" Natalia asked flirtingly, emphasizing the missing element.

A slight grin flickered across Olivia's lips at Natalia's playful tone, and she answered with honest sincerity. "I'm saying that kissing you doesn't require more, demand more. It's fulfilling, in and of itself." Taking a breath, her fingertips gently brushed Natalia's lips. "I've never had that before, Natalia. I've never felt so… complete, just from kissing someone, and holding them."

"I know what you mean," Natalia quietly confessed.

"You do?" Olivia murmured softly.

Natalia responded with a bashful nod, and another grin flickered across Olivia's face.

"I'm glad," Olivia whispered. "It makes me feel like I'm not so alone in this."

"You're definitely not alone," Natalia said, sounding relieved.

"I needed to understand why it was different with you," Olivia was quick to append. And then she began to ramble, not allowing Natalia any opportunity to interrupt. "Was I different? Was it because you're a woman?" She paused. Unable to resist the urge to touch, the backs of her fingers lightly brushed Natalia's cheek, lingering as she gazed into dark, soulful eyes. "Was it because I've never loved anyone like this before?" Her voice was soft; her eyes clear, as she posed the question.

And then she turned from Natalia, and began to pace across the deck; her arms flailing in that way that they always did when she was getting worked up. "I had a million questions rattling around in my head, all hours of the day and night. And for every answer I thought I found, I ended up with twice as many questions, and my fears just got out of control."

Remaining silent, Natalia allowed her to the time and space to get everything out in the open, once and for all.

Spinning on her heel, Olivia sought out Natalia's gaze again. "I thought that maybe things wouldn't work—physically, I mean, between us, because I experience such an intense sense of fulfillment with you, _without_ sex. Like maybe the whole 'less-is-more' concept, y'know?" she explained, as she moved close again.

Pulling Natalia into her arms again, she closed her eyes as she nuzzled against her ear, soaking in the intoxicating scent of her. "I know that sounds crazy; especially given how aroused I get with you," she husked.

Natalia released an audible groan, and Olivia gasped softly.

"There was a time when I worried sex would end up being a letdown—for both of us," Olivia candidly admitted. "I didn't want that for you."

Nodding, Natalia said softly, "I didn't want that for you, either."

"I know," Olivia whispered. Gently, she tucked a lock of raven curls behind Natalia's left ear. "And you have no idea how much that means to me. No one in my whole life has ever placed my needs above their own. I've always had to demand it of others."

"You don't have to demand anymore, Liv," Natalia whispered. "I'll give to you freely, whatever you need."

Natalia's heart was so open, so giving, so vulnerable, that it made Olivia want to cry. "I know you will, Natalia." Her tone held a hint of the tears she was willfully restraining. "That's why I left this morning," she confessed. "There you were, offering to give me whatever it was that I needed with no regard for your own needs or desires, and I was still withholding the most intimate parts of myself from you. How can you be so selfless all the time?" she asked, in wonderment.

It was a rhetorical question, but Natalia answered it anyway. "You're my heart, Olivia," she whispered. "You're everything to me."

No longer able to contain her emotions, Olivia's lower lip quivered, as tears streamed down her cheeks. "I don't deserve you," she quietly declared. "But I'm so thankful that you love me."

Pulling Olivia close, Natalia tenderly kissed away her tears. She knew that challenging Olivia's feelings of unworthiness would prove fruitless—it would take time for her to truly understand how mistaken she was. And so she simply held her tight until Olivia felt ready to move on.

Swallowing hard around the lump that had formed in her throat, Olivia struggled to regain her composure. When finally she spoke again, her voice still held a deep sense of emotion. "When I realized how foolish I was to ever think we wouldn't be enough for one another, I began to worry that it might be too much for me emotionally," she explained.

"Why?" Natalia gently prodded.

Olivia took a breath, releasing it slowly. "Because… it scares me how much I love you, Natalia," she quietly confessed.

Gently, Natalia brushed the backs of her fingers along Olivia's cheek. "I know how you feel," she whispered.

Knowing that Natalia spoke the truth, Olivia nodded. "I've never needed anyone this much, Natalia," she said, softly. "And I knew it wouldn't just be sex with you. I would be giving my whole self over to you, and I was so afraid of what would happen if I did, and then I screwed things up the way I always do, and ended up losing you. And I was afraid of asking for too much, expecting too much, because I already feel more fulfilled than I deserve, just being with you," she quietly confessed.

And then her demeanor changed. "But now I understand, Natalia." She sounded almost elated, as she grasped Natalia's biceps and locked their gazes once again. "It's you. I'm complete and content with you. It has nothing to do with your body; though…" she groaned, as her eyes scanned Natalia's form, "Damn, I want your body," she sighed, jade eyes flashing with desire.

Her entire body flushing under Olivia's desirous gaze, Natalia's eyes turned dark with excitement and need.

A short gasp released from Olivia's lungs in response. She shook her head, dislodging thoughts of Natalia's body from her immediate attention, and continued, "But for the first time ever, I have a relationship that isn't based upon the fulfillment of some visceral need. It's about who you are, and who I am with I'm with you. It's about finally knowing what it means to be content, Natalia; to have enough… It's… I know I'm rambling. I'm sorry… I—"

Natalia grinned, full dimples blooming, and quickly silenced the ramblings with a passionate kiss.

Slowly, they gravitated backward toward the railing, until Natalia was pressing Olivia firmly against it; her right leg nestled between Olivia's muscled thighs.

Neither of them could say how long the kiss lasted, but when Natalia finally released her, Olivia's eyes were filled with a mixture of absolution and feral want. A faint smile teased at the corners of her mouth, and she leaned in again, pressing her forehead against Natalia's temple. "I honestly thought that you would be the one to run scared," she quietly admitted, "and when you didn't, when you actually started pursuing sex, it terrified me."

"Thought you'd have more time to get your neuroses under control, eh?" Natalia teased lightly.

Olivia couldn't help but grin at the comment. "Yeah, something like that," she answered candidly.

Natalia was shaking her head. "Y'know, so many times you've said that you've been unfair to me," she broke in, "but the truth is, I've been unfair to you, as well."

Olivia responded with a questioning look, and Natalia quickly followed with an explanation. "Just because my body is saying it's ready for more, doesn't mean I haven't been scared, Liv. I've been terrified," she confessed. "You know how anxious I've been about not being enough for you. And we both know where that led…" she hinted with a bashful blush.

"The book," Olivia said with a sexy grin. "The one that you haven't read, right?" Her tone held a hint of anxiousness, as she sought clarification of Natalia's adherence to their agreement.

"I gave you my word," Natalia answered with conviction.

Olivia breathed an audible sigh of relief. The last thing she needed was Natalia freaking out, now that Olivia was ready to move forward.

Gently touching Olivia's cheek, Natalia deliberately caught her gaze. "The truth is, as much as I've pursued the idea of physical intimacy with you, a part of me has been secretly relieved that you were avoiding it," she admitted, ruefully. "I guess that's why I didn't push. It was just easier to let you take the blame, and that was completely unfair to you."

Before Natalia even finished, Olivia was shaking her head. "You haven't been unfair at all, Natalia," she countered. "You've been understanding and supportive, so unbelievably loving, and more patient than I deserved." She released a discontented sigh. "I was so busy protecting myself from being hurt, that I couldn't see how much I was hurting you. That's being unfair," she declared with a heavy sigh.

Instinctively knowing there was more to come, Natalia remained silent; patiently waiting.

"I feel like such an ass, Natalia," Olivia confessed; her eyes filled with remorse. "Not to mention, a complete idiot. I found a million excuses for not making love with you. And when you, without even knowing it, debunked every damned one of them, I conjured up a million more, just to keep my ruse going—all in a misguided effort to protect myself from the one person in this world who would never hurt me."

A seductive smile flickered across bow-like lips. "Are you saying you've finally run out of excuses?" Natalia's voice was husky with suggestion. Dark eyes twinkling, she leaned forward, pressing her body firmly against Olivia's, as she wrapped her arms around that trim waist; drawing a low groan in response. Her tone took on a low, seductive edge as she added, "Because if that's the case…"

Her body instinctively responding Natalia, to the undeniable insinuation in her tone, to the touch of that luscious body against her own, Olivia arched a deliberate eyebrow. "Why, Ms. Rivera, are you propositioning me?" she husked, emphasizing the part about the proposition.

Grinning mischievously, Natalia laid a path of slow, wet kisses along the taut cord of muscle in Olivia's long, graceful neck, as the fingers of her left hand tangled in soft chestnut locks. She could feel the erratic beat of Olivia's pulse beneath her lips and tongue, and it sent shivers of hot desire coursing through her own body.

The kisses pulled another low groan from Olivia's throat, and then Natalia was nuzzling against her ear. "I suppose that depends," she murmured. "Would you be… _receptive_… to such a proposition, Ms. Spencer?"

Delivered on a husky whisper, the inquiry sent waves of liquid heat coursing through Olivia's veins. Her groin clenched in sexual anticipation. Oh, God, would she ever be receptive! Fuck, yes! Natalia could have her right here, right now!

Lightly, Natalia nipped at a tempting earlobe, while curious fingertips explored the soft, warm skin of Olivia's belly; the binary nature of her seductive attentions drawing a low whimper from the hotelier.

Completely tongue-tied and desperate for air, Olivia's only response was an outpouring of short, quickened breaths, as she struggled to maintain control. Her fingers tangled in Natalia's hair, as her body trembled with desire.

Taking Olivia's physical response as encouragement, Natalia continued her attempt at seduction. "I'll take that as a 'yes'," she murmured against Olivia's ear.

A resonant chuckle slipped from deep within Olivia's chest. "Hmm… That's rather presumptuous of you, Ms. Rivera." Her voice flowed out in a throaty whisper.

Natalia smirked. "Would you prefer otherwise?"

Olivia responded with a grin. "Not a chance."

"Then shut up and kiss me already," Natalia demanded.

With a soft laugh, Olivia pulled her impossibly closer. "As you wish, Princess," she whispered, as she covered Natalia's mouth with her own.

Their kiss was long, and slow, and deep, unbelievably arousing, as tongues glided and tangled, teasing to the point of distraction. And then a languid tongue was lightly tracing along the pulsing vein in Natalia's neck, as Natalia's own curious fingertips ventured higher, lightly grazing the soft skin beneath Olivia's breasts; each of them exploring with equal fervor.

Natalia's entire body flushed with liquid warmth when the tongue that had been lightly tracing her neck stealthily slipped between her lips; once again filling her mouth with its ardent heat.

Olivia released another low groan when Natalia latched onto her tongue, sucking ever so lightly. Once again, her body pinged with anticipation at the mere insinuation of what the woman might do to other parts of her body, if only she would allow the indulgence.

Her fingers sliding along soft skin, Natalia drew Olivia's face into her hands. Lightly, she nibbled a bottom lip, soothing it with her tongue. "I want you so much, Liv," she husked against Olivia's mouth. "Don't say 'no' this time. Please…"

Natalia's plea was exhaled on a shaky breath.

No longer able to deny the insistent call of raging desire, wrought by months of deliciously torturous foreplay, Olivia responded by claiming Natalia's mouth in a demanding kiss. "I'm not saying 'no', Natalia," she growled into the kiss, as her fingers tightened in long raven tresses.

And just that quickly the tables turned, as Olivia took control, effortlessly shifting their bodies. Her passions unleashed, she pinned Natalia against the railing, pressing into her with a force Natalia had never experienced before.

She groaned, and grasped Olivia's belt loops, holding her firmly in place, as Olivia's knee slipped between her thighs; pressing into her like a heat-seeking missile. "Olivia, Please…"

"Please, what?" Olivia murmured.

"Take me to bed…"

Groaning into Natalia's mouth, Olivia declared, "With pleasure…"

And then she was scrambling for purchase as she stumbled backward toward the door, pulling Natalia along with her; their mouths and bodies never parting for a moment…

* * *

It had been a long and winding road, this collision of past and present. And though Olivia and Natalia had found a pathway out of the wreckage, they never lost sight of the carnage that might have ensued had either of them been less vigilant. To do that would be tantamount to taking their blessings for granted, and each vowed, both separately and together, to never do that; not as long as they lived. The future still held unanswered questions, for them, as well as for their friends, but they were ready to stand strong beside those they loved, as they embraced the future together.

TBC… in Chapter 10—_Intertwined_…


	45. Chapter 10 Intertwined Part I

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, and Doris Wolfe are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Zach Slater/Alex Cambias, Jr., Alexander Cambias, Sr., Ethan Ramsay, Maggie Stone, and AJ Chandler are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park. Rights to National Lampoon's _Animal House_ belong to Universal Pictures. _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_, as well as the characters of Olivia Benson, Alexander Cabot, and Casey Novak are the property of NBC Universal Television, Wolf Films, and Studio USA Television.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, Universal Pictures, NBC Universal Television, Wolf Films, and Studio USA Television, or any other entity. Dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Assorted Ramblings: This update weaves back and forth between the past and the present. As such, I have continued to include dates, times, and locations in an attempt to organize the flow of the scenes, and hopefully, avoid confusion. If ever there is a section that doesn't make sense, please don't hesitate to ask. Also, in the spirit of complete honesty, there are portions that may seem familiar to those of you who have read my Otalia one-shot about their "first time." Those portions were originally written for this story, and were always intended to be included in this chapter. The one-shot was merely a "sneak-peek" at this chapter for those of you who had been waiting so patiently for some Otalia lovin'…

Anyway, this is just the first installment of Chapter 10. There is much, much more Otalia lovin' to, uh… come, but I didn't want to make you wait any longer. It isn't proofed—I've kept you all waiting far too long as it is—and all mistakes and inconsistencies are my own. As always, thank you all for your lovely comments, and for continuing on this journey with me and our Girls.

Rating: Chapter 10 is rated NC-17 for obvious reasons, hehe…

Hope y'all enjoy the first installment, and that it leaves you wanting more… ;-)

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"When the heart is flooded with love there is no room in it for fear, for doubt, for hesitation. When each partner loves so completely that he has forgotten to ask himself whether or not he is loved in return; when he only knows that he loves and is moving to its music—then, and then only, are two people able to dance perfectly in tune to the same rhythm."

Anne Morrow Lindbergh

Chapter 10.1 – Intertwined:

Lena's phone was ringing. Glancing down, she noted the caller, and simply shook her head. She answered, not even saying hello. "Oh, Honey, if you're finished already, you're doing it all wrong." Her voice held a pitying tone.

"She wants to go home," Olivia reported, wryly.

"What?"

"Yeah, she wants our first time to be in our home, in our new bed." There was far more to it than that, of course, but the rest of Natalia's reasoning was far too intimate for Olivia to share with anyone.

"Oh, Christ, Spencer, why did you agree to a new bed before you had sex with her?"

"Huh?" Olivia sounded confused. "What's wrong with that?"

"You really don't know anything about women, do you?" Lena's tone was teasing.

"No, I don't," Olivia said, dryly. "That's why I came to _you_, remember, Oh, Wise One?"

Lena grunted, and stifled a smirk.

"Now, what's so wrong with us getting a new bed?" Olivia pressed. "You know me; I'm good to go anywhere. But it was important to Natalia," she fibbed; not wanting to admit it was just as important to her.

"Women like Bianca and Natalia, sex really means something to them. Especially the first time. So, it's all about location and ambiance." For a moment, Lena slipped back into her old playgirl mode, feigning a lack of those very same emotions, when they both knew otherwise. "Hell, I had to buy not only a beach house, but an entire hotel, Spencer."

Olivia was laughing.

"You laugh now, but trust me, you'll learn." Lena's voice held warning. "And be grateful you didn't take her to San Cristobel. Take her to bed for the first time there, and you'd have to buy the entire fucking island."

The laughter continued. "Well, then I guess I'm just glad I only had to buy the bed," Olivia said, facetiously. "Thankfully, she already owns the house."

Lena grinned. Sometimes the hotelier was just downright witty. "Well, if it's that bed Natalia wants, then you're going home today," she declared adamantly. Lena was no fool. There was more to this story than a bed, but this ridiculous situation had carried on long enough, and she refused to be a party to it dragging out any longer.

"Yes, we are," Olivia laughed. "That's why I'm calling. Would you mind bringing Emma back to the cottage after your picnic? I have a call in to the Lewis pilot, so we should be ready to leave before nightfall."

Lena smiled into the phone. "I can do you one better," she said, waging a bargain. "I'll have the Cambias pilot take you home. The jet is in the hangar right here on the Island. Zach already sent it back for us. Shouldn't take but an hour for pre-flight check, and you'll be home by late afternoon."

"You wouldn't mind?" Olivia sounded so hopeful, it made Lena smile even more.

"Not in the least," Lena confirmed. And then she grinned. "I'm going to get you laid before nightfall, even if it kills me," she teased.

Arching an eyebrow, Olivia teasingly said, "You're awfully obsessed with my sex life, Kundera. What's up with that?"

"Just looking out for my old pal," Lena casually asserted, as she leaned against the driver's door of their SUV. "Oh, and speaking of… Emma will be staying here with us."

"What?" Olivia chuckled.

"Trust me, Spence, once you get that woman of yours into bed, you won't want to leave her to warm Spaghetti-O's or watch SpongeBob," Lena tutored.

Olivia couldn't help but laugh at Lena's comment.

"Bianca, the girls, and I will fly Emma home on Sunday evening," Lena was saying. They were planning to fly out with the Spencer-Rivera clan that evening anyway, because Lena wanted to tour the Beacon first thing Monday morning. "It'll be like a getaway weekend for the two of you."

"You just wanna have sex in our house, don't you, Kundera?" Olivia jokingly accused.

Lena rolled her eyes, as she shook her head and grinned. "Why, yes, Spencer, my sole purpose in flying to Springfield is to have sex with my wife in your house." Her teasing sarcasm was evident, and it made Olivia smile.

"Where are the girls?"

"Within sight, but out of earshot," Lena assured.

Olivia liked that Lena knew why she was asking, and Lena could hear the hotelier's approving smile over the phone. They both felt a pang of thankfulness for the ease of their friendship, and the tacit ways in which they understood one another. It wasn't intimate, like the connection they felt with their respective partners, but it was a familiarity that had been built and strengthened through the passage of time, and they both appreciated it.

"That actually sounds great," Olivia admitted, speaking of Lena's offer to keep Emma. "Thank you."

"It's no problem, Spence," Lena assured. "We adore Emma, and I think she'll enjoy the extra time with the girls."

"I'm sure she will," Olivia agreed. "She's already having fits over leaving them on Sunday, and I haven't had a chance to tell her you were flying home with us for a few days."

"Jordan had a meltdown over that this morning, too," Lena reported. "She's better now that she knows they have a few more days."

"They're so cute together," Olivia said, with fondness in her tone.

"They sure are." Lena sighed contentedly.

After a brief pause, where they both silently cogitated the sweet friendship their daughters had developed, Lena interjected, "Listen, I'll call the car service and have Daniel pick you up. Why don't you shoot me a text when you're ready to leave the cottage, and we'll meet you at the airport to say goodbye."

"Sounds perfect," Olivia easily agreed.

"Okay, we'll see you soon," Lena confirmed.

"Hey, Kundera?" Olivia said, attempting to catch her before she terminated the call.

"Yes?"

"Thanks," Olivia said with quiet sincerity.

Lena smiled into the phone. "Anytime, Spencer," she said, softly. "Anytime."

* * *

Forty-five minutes earlier…

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—11:45 a.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Natalia was laughing into their kiss as she allowed herself to be dragged through the back door of the cottage. At this point in the game, she didn't care where she was being taken, so long as Olivia's naked body was involved. And it was on this premise that she had taken the initiative, slipping the hands she had buried beneath Olivia's t-shirt, upward, stealthily unfastening her bra. _Score one for being a woman_, she silently congratulated herself, _I knew it was a front-hook_.

In the same moment, Olivia was mentally high-fiving her. A guy would have taken all afternoon to figure that out, if he had even bothered to try at all. "You sure you've never seduced a woman before?" she mumbled against Natalia's mouth. "You sure know—"

Olivia's comment was cut off, the air releasing from her lungs in a low moan when Natalia's adept hands found her bare breasts. All thoughts of there being anyone else in the house had long-since left Natalia's conscious mind—and Olivia couldn't have cared less who was there.

"Oh, my God, Spence. I'm so sorry…" Lena covered her eyes and turned away the moment she walked in on the two of them in the family room, where Natalia had Olivia pinned against the door. She kept talking as she fumbled her way back into the kitchen. "You do not see us. We are not here."

Startled, the thorough exploration of mouths and breasts came to a halt, but Natalia's hands remained cloaked beneath Olivia's shirt, as she leaned into her body, giggling.

_Ugh! This cannot be happening…_ Olivia sighed internally. Wrapping her arms around Natalia, she grinned, and kissed her temple. "To be continued…," she murmured against Natalia's ear.

One hand still firmly planted on Olivia's breast, Natalia gave her a gentle squeeze, as she kissed her lightly. "You better believe it will be."

Groaning softly, Olivia returned the kiss, before they stepped into the kitchen. Eyeing Lena, she laughed. "Why are you covering your eyes, Kundera? It's not like we're half naked."

"Not yet, anyway," Natalia murmured against Olivia's ear.

Olivia's eyes widened, in a moment of delighted wonder. Natalia never ceased to amuse and surprise her.

Lena opened her eyes just in time to catch Olivia's cheeks coloring in response. The fact that the hotelier's bra was already unclasped was not lost on her. Chuckling, she said, "Give us five minutes. We'll be out the door, and the two of you can get back to…"

"Out the door?" Natalia's curiosity was piqued. She arched an eyebrow, as she glanced at Olivia. "You two had this planned, didn't you?" Her gaze shifted to Lena, who looked positively guilty, but not the least bit repentant.

"They certainly did," Bianca interjected, as she sauntered into the room with Alex on her hip. "Seems my wife has been busy arranging to get her old college buddy laid," she teased. "Just like old times…"

Olivia's face colored a bit more in response. She gave a helpless shrug.

Grinning, Natalia jokingly asked, "Why am I having visions of _Animal House_?"

She received two blank stares and a giggle in return.

Two sets of dark eyes bounced from Lena to Olivia, then back again. "Oh, come on, surely the two of you have heard of _Animal House_," Bianca teased.

Two heads shook, indicating that the hotelier and the financier were clueless.

"Classic American flick about a bunch of Frat boys partying their way through college?" Natalia helped to prod their memories.

"Toga parties? Non-stop sex?" Bianca added.

Olivia arched an eyebrow, and Natalia heard the unspoken question. She shrugged. "What?" she said, sounding almost guilty, "I had brothers."

Her response garnered a grin from Olivia.

In the same moment, Lena feigned incense. "The British are far more refined than that," she said, with an air of haughtiness.

Bianca laughed. "Nice try, but neither one of you is British."

"And I've seen that picture of you in the toga, Olivia," Natalia teased. "Don't lie—you've been to a party or two."

"Who wants lunch?" Olivia was quick to change the subject. She was so not talking with Natalia about the things she had done at those parties. After Alex died and she had given Ethan away, she went completely wild, and she was ashamed of many of the things she had done.

Lena was laughing. She knew exactly what Olivia was avoiding. "Sorry, Spencer, but you're on your own. We packed a picnic lunch for the girls."

Olivia scowled at her. "How thoughtful of you," she said, wryly.

Alex fussed, reaching for Lena. She accepted the child from Bianca's arms, and grinned. "I'm only thinking of you," she claimed. "Which is why we're going to take our leave now."

"Exactly," Bianca agreed. She excused herself then, citing the gathering of Emma and Jordan as her reason.

Lena thanked Bianca, and then bumping her shoulder against Olivia's, she quietly said, "Top drawer of my nightstand, go check it out. I think you'll find some inspiration."

Smirking, Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Inspiration?"

Among other things that Olivia might find inspiring, there were several bottles of flavored body oil in that drawer. Lena smirked, remembering the first time she used some of it on Bianca, right in that very bed. The surge of excitement that shot through her body made her eager to do it again. "Taste the rainbow, Spencer, in all its brilliant flavors…," she murmured against Olivia's ear.

Amused, Olivia tossed Lena a sideways glance. "Skittles give you sexual inspiration now?" she teased. "Oh, Kundera, how times have changed."

"Shut up," Lena laughed. "That's not what I'm talking about, and you know it."

Squealing, Alex sought her Auntie O's attention, and promptly received a pinch to one of her chubby little cheeks. "You were checking that drawer out the other day, weren't you, you little Skittle-monger?" Olivia said, playfully.

Chuckling, Lena confirmed. "Indeed she was, and it's a good thing Bianca found her when she did. I can't imagine the mess we would've had, or the explanations we would've had to give."

Intrigued, Natalia wondered why Skittles would cause such a fuss.

Noting the expression on Natalia's face, Olivia grinned. Still playing with Alex, she asked of Lena, "How am I supposed to know which one is yours?" She sounded concerned. She would never want to violate Bianca by going through her private things.

Lena shook her head and sighed. "Just look at them, Spencer. Trust me, you'll know."

Olivia laughed. Lena did have her own unique style.

"Anyway, top drawer," Lena reiterated. "Call when it's safe for us to come home," she said, as she walked toward the door leading into the living room. Pausing in the entryway, she leaned against it. "Oh, and try not to break the furniture, okay?" The smirk on her face was priceless.

Natalia blushed at the insinuation in Lena's tone, and Olivia just laughed.

After Lena and Bianca left the kitchen, Olivia cleared her throat, and turned to Natalia. Though her body still hummed for Natalia, her mind was functioning again, and was taking over. "We need to feed you," she declared. "You didn't eat anything this morning."

Shaking her head, Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's waist, pulling her close. "I don't want food," she argued, pressing her lips to Olivia's mouth. "I just want you."

Pulling her closer, Olivia unleashed a mischievous smirk. "Trust me, Sweetheart, you're gonna need to keep your strength up."

Natalia arched an eyebrow in challenge. "You think I can't keep up with you?"

"Oh, I'm betting you'll give me quite the run for my money," Olivia admitted. Just the idea of it excited her. "But you're carrying our baby, and you need to eat," she said, gently, as her fingertips brushed Natalia's belly.

Olivia's tenderness was enough to bring Natalia to tears. Releasing a soft, contented sigh, she nodded in agreement; and Olivia smiled in response. "Let me warm up some of that leftover brisket for you."

"Oooh, that was so good!" Natalia declared, as she hopped up onto a barstool. Her mouth watered in anticipation, and thoughts of sex were momentarily set aside.

Smiling in triumph, Olivia kissed her lightly, and then turned her attention toward food.

"I still think Lena and Bianca were acting weird about that the other night," Natalia said, making conversation, as Olivia pulled the container of leftovers from the refrigerator.

"About what?" Olivia feigned ignorance of the subject.

Natalia rolled her eyes. "About the brisket," she said, sounding amused. "Do you think it was take-out from some fancy restaurant?"

Olivia grinned. "I can guarantee you, it wasn't," she assured. She pulled two plates from the cabinet. "Besides, you saw Bianca put it on the grill."

"I know, but… I don't know, they just seemed a little off when I complimented them on dinner," she pointed out. "Neither one of them wanted to take credit."

Olivia shrugged. "Who knows?" she said, casually. "Come on; let's get some food in you, so I can finally have my way with you."

Natalia's eyes sparkled with anticipation, as she caught Olivia's gaze. "You won't get any arguments from me."

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Cottage, Martha's Vineyard—1:00 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

As they entered the bedroom, Natalia's eyes swept the room, taking it all in. It was so beautiful, so lovingly decorated by women who truly cared about them. There were fresh flowers in the vase, just as there had been every day that they had been there, and subtle feminine touches here and there—like the antiqued lace curtains that floated in the ocean breeze, or the satiny burgundy throw pillows with the delicate lace overlay that decorated the sofa near the window. And the bed was made, with fresh linen sheets—though not by Natalia this time, as she had barely gathered the strength to climb out of it that morning. She could not possibly have adored their hostesses any more than she already did.

Turning toward Olivia, who was directly behind her, Natalia tugged on the fingers that were entwined with her own.

A soft smile tiptoed across Olivia's lips. She pushed the door closed with her right hand, as she went willingly into Natalia's embrace. Nuzzling against Natalia's cheek, she whispered to her, telling her how beautiful she was, and how much she loved her, as she deftly turned their bodies around, placing her own back toward the bed.

Lightly, Natalia kissed her, and then nibbled on her own bottom lip.

Picking up on context clues, Olivia asked, "Natalia, Honey, what's the matter?"

Natalia offered a tentative smile. "Everything's fine," she answered. Her eyes flickered over Olivia's left shoulder, landing on the bed. Enough time had passed that her hormones were no longer raging, and reason had taken over; much like it had for Olivia in the kitchen. "I just… I know this was my idea, but…"

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "But what?" She sounded edgy.

That bottom lip caught between perfect white teeth again, Natalia looked almost penitent. "Do you think… maybe we could wait?" Her voice was soft, tentative.

"_Wait_?" Olivia swallowed hard, and then took a deep breath, trying to ensnare her disappointment. This had to be some kind of cosmic joke. For the first time since they became a couple, Olivia had spent the last few hours allowing her mind to wander, granting her thoughts permission to go _there_, indulging in her fantasies of all the delicious things they could do together, all the ways they could pleasure one another. Her body was humming with sexual anticipation—a state she had tenaciously avoided for months. Until less than an hour ago, when she had willingly released the floodgates, allowing her body to revel in the copious glory of arousal created by her passionate desire for this woman. And now, Natalia was putting on the brakes. She deserved it, of course, Olivia knew, for having wavered for so long, leaving Natalia to wonder what was wrong. This was just karma's way of biting her in the ass once again.

"Yeah, I… it's just that, I mean…"

The disquiet in Natalia's tone ripped Olivia out of her self-obsessed inner dialogue. "Natalia, what is it?" Now she was concerned. Gently, she touched Natalia's face. "Are you sure you're all right?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine," Natalia reassured. "And I'm not changing my mind, if that's what you're worried about," she said, with a teasing lilt.

"I wasn't worried about that at all," Olivia denied.

"Liar—" Natalia's accusation held a touch of amusement, as she grinned knowingly at the hotelier.

Olivia laughed, as she wrapped her arms firmly around Natalia's waist. "Okay, so I was a little worried," she confessed. "But it would serve me right for being such an idiot."

Grinning, Natalia didn't argue with her; neither did she agree. Instead, she simply kissed her, and said, "I don't believe in paybacks."

Regarding Natalia seriously, Olivia replied, "I actually believe that coming from you." Then that eyebrow arched again. "But admit it—you're still enjoying this," she teased.

"'Lil bit, yeah," Natalia grinned.

Releasing a soft chuckle, Olivia turned serious again. Gently, the tips of her fingers teased the raven locks that cascaded over Natalia's shoulders. "Tell me what you're thinking," she encouraged.

Offering a tentative smile, Natalia answered. "Don't get me wrong, Lena and Bianca are wonderful, and I adore them, really I do, but…" She leaned closer, whispering, "I don't wanna share you with them, you know, after…"

That final word was exhaled on a bashful breath, and a soft smile rippled across Olivia's lips in response. She leaned closer still, nuzzling against Natalia's ear, whispering, "I don't wanna share you after we make love, either."

"Really? You understand?" Natalia sounded a bit surprised, though she knew she probably shouldn't have been.

"Completely," Olivia quietly reassured.

Natalia wrapped her arms firmly around Olivia, relaxing against the firmness of her body. "I just wanna be alone for a while, just you and me, in our home, in our new bed," she said, emphasizing the ownership of both home and bed. "I know Emma will be with us, but that's different. She'll be asleep, and we can have the whole night, just you and me."

Closing her eyes, Olivia held Natalia close, simply delighting in the nearness of her. "That sounds absolutely perfect to me," she whispered.

"Then we can go home?" Natalia's tone was almost pleading. "Today?" she added tentatively.

A soft groan fell from Olivia's lips. "It's gonna kill me to tear myself away from you right now," she confessed. Her body ached with want for Natalia, but she knew she had only herself to blame for having waited so long. "But yes, we can go home today." She grinned, as her eyes caressed Natalia's body. "I'm not waiting one second longer than I have to, to get my hands on you…"

Blushing, Natalia bit her lower lip, adorably, and Olivia couldn't resist kissing her.

Leaning into Olivia's body, Natalia relaxed, breathing in the light musky scent of her. "I can't wait…," she sighed.

"I'll call the pilot," Olivia said, softly. "We'll be home before bedtime."

Releasing a breath she hadn't been aware she was holding, Natalia smiled. "Liv?"

"Hmm…?"

"I love you…"

Delivered on a fettered breath, Natalia's words made Olivia's heart flutter. A soft smile hijacked her lips, as her fingertips lightly caressed Natalia's face. "Right back at ya, Beautiful…"

The kiss that followed was filled with the promise of things to come.

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Airport, Martha's Vineyard—1:45 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

Upon their arrival at the airport, Olivia explained to Emma that plans had changed, and that she and Natalia needed to return to Springfield early. Being eight, nearly nine, the selective hearing capabilities that Emma would fully develop by her teenage years showed their auspicious beginnings—she only heard the words "going home early." Switch flipped. It was on.

"But I don't wanna go home!" A firm stomping of Emma's foot accompanied her outburst, and was quickly followed by a whiny pout. "You said we were staying until Sunday!"

Crouching down in front of her daughter, Olivia chuckled. "Then I guess it's a good thing you don't have to change your plans," she said. "What you do have to change, though, is your attitude," she gently admonished.

Nodding repentantly, Emma said, "Sorry, Mom. I'm just not ready to leave yet. I'm having so much fun!"

Olivia gently caressed Emma's cheek. "You wanna stay with Jordan and Lexie?"

The tone of Olivia's voice told Emma it was a question, not an observation. "Can I?" Blue-green eyes lit up, and she sounded excited.

"It's 'may I'," Olivia said, emphasizing the correction. "And, yes, you may," she granted. "Aunt Lena and Auntie B will bring you home on Sunday."

"Yay!" Emma exclaimed, as she jumped up and down, clapping her hands. "It'll be good practice for when I come here for summer camp," she asserted.

Shaking her head, Olivia amusingly declared, "You never forget anything, do you, Jellybean?"

"Nope," Emma replied, popping the 'p'.

Olivia glanced up at Lena, who was standing behind Emma. "You sure about this?" she asked in a concerned tone. "It's a long commute if she gets homesick at three a.m."

"I don't get homesick. I stay at Maury's all the time," Emma insisted. "And Jodi's, too."

Lena smiled. "We'll be fine, Spencer," she assured. "We handle homesick all the time when Maggie's daughter stays over."

"Cheska is my best girl friend, except for Emma," Jordan piped in at the mention of her little friend. "I'm a whole year older than she is," she announced proudly.

"You are?" Natalia questioned with exuberance in her tone, as if this was the most exciting news.

"Yup," Jordan answered with a firm nod, as she shoved her little hands into her pockets. "She's gonna marry Lexie someday," she reported offhandedly.

Bianca chuckled and shook her head. "I don't know where they get these things…"

"Out of the mouths of babes…," Natalia said, with an amused grin.

Curiosity piqued, Emma said, "I thought you didn't have any _girl_ friends?"

The question was evident in Emma's tone, and Jordan responded accordingly. "Uh-uh," she said, dark curls shaking adamantly, "You didn't ask me if I had any girl friends," she reminded. "You just said it was weird that my BFF is a boy, 'cause you think boys are yucky."

"I don't think boys are yucky," Emma disagreed. "I just don't wanna be all mushy with them, the way our Mommies are mushy. That's gross." She made a face, and Jordan giggled.

The women all laughed.

Before the girls could continue their conversation, Natalia crouched down to Emma's level, opening up her arms. "Come 'ere, Sweetie. Give me a hug and kiss."

Joyfully, Emma flew into Natalia's arms. "I'll miss you, Mama," she confessed, as she clung tightly to her.

Natalia's heart did a flip at the sound of Emma calling her "Mama." She smiled and kissed her daughter's cheek. "I'll miss you, too, Honey," she whispered softly. "So much." She squeezed Emma harder, as she emphasized exactly how much. "We'll see you on Sunday, and we'll have dinner and story time together, okay?"

Excitedly, Jordan bounced up and down in front of Natalia. "Do I get to have story time, too?"

Natalia smiled, welcoming Jordan into her embrace. She planted the little girl on her knee. "You sure do, Jordan," she assured. "And you get to have a sleepover in Emma's room. How does that sound?"

"Great!" Jordan announced, popping out of Natalia's lap as easily as she had popped in. "I'll bring my quilt for us to share." And then she was hopping around excitedly, and Emma quickly joined in.

"I can see we're gonna be missed," Olivia said, wryly, as she stood to her full height. She offered a hand to Natalia to accomplish the same.

Grinning, Natalia bumped her shoulder against Olivia's. "Speak for yourself, Mom. Emma's _Mama_ will be missed. She told her so… Didn't you hear?" she said, smugly.

"Shut up," Olivia grumbled. "Don't we have a plane to catch or something?"

Laughing, Natalia pulled her close. "Aw…" she feigned a pout, "I think my Baby is grumpy."

Quickly, Olivia's lips were at her ear, whispering, "I think your Baby is ridiculously horny, and she can't wait to get you into bed…"

Delighted, Natalia's dimples bloomed. "I think I hear our pilot calling…"

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Airport, Martha's Vineyard—3:15 p.m. Eastern Daylight Time _

A quick round of hugs and kisses had ensued, and within minutes, Olivia and Natalia were strapped into their seats on the Cambias jet; anxiously awaiting takeoff. They chattered amiably, about everything and nothing, as the jet took flight—a means of distraction from what they were both really thinking.

Not surprisingly, their attempts at distraction were not very successful. Not for their lack of trying, but unwittingly, Natalia certainly wasn't helping. As they sat side-by-side on the leather sofa, she drew Olivia's hand onto her thigh, lightly caressing it with her thumb and fingertips as they talked. It wasn't a conscious attempt at seduction, but merely the fulfillment of an intrinsic need to simply touch Olivia, to be in contact with her whenever she was near.

As her fingers moved, slowly trailing along Olivia's skin, Natalia asked questions about the business arrangement Olivia and Lena had made—how it would affect the Beacon in terms of day-to-day operations, and what it would mean for Olivia's already busy work schedule.

All the while Olivia was answering her, the tingling sensation that began in her hand was working its way through her body, as Natalia's fingertips worked their magic. As distracting, as utterly maddening, as Natalia's touch was, Olivia didn't pull away. She understood that need for contact—it was something that she needed from Natalia, too. It was a need that had started in her long before they were together—the brushing of the back of Natalia's fingers against Olivia's forehead, as she checked for fever, or against the slope of her breast as Natalia changed her bandages after the transplant. A tender kiss against her forehead, when Natalia thought her to be sleeping. The light caress of fingertips across her hand, as Natalia sought to calm her in a moment of distress. The gentle tousling of her hair, when Natalia teased her during movie night. There was nothing sexual about those touches, but they fed a hunger deep within Olivia that she never knew existed, and that she felt powerless to describe.

Another question, and Olivia's hand was turned over, and Natalia entwined their fingers. This time her thumb lightly caressed the palm, and Olivia struggled to control her breathing as she answered. When Natalia flipped her hand over again, and began the slow, steady stroking of her palm, Olivia's body slammed into overdrive, as that tingly feeling gathered and pulsed at the apex of her thighs. Never in her life had she found herself so completely and utterly aroused by such an innocent touch.

After reaching cruising altitude, Olivia breathed a sigh of relief. Finally, a polite means of escape—not from Natalia's touch, but from the reaction it created in her own body. She suggested an exploratory tour of the aircraft, and Natalia easily agreed.

Much like the Lewis jet, it had multiple levels, and was equipped with two luxurious lounge areas, several bedrooms and bathrooms with more amenities than the suites at most hotels, with the exception of the Beacon, of course, and a communications room that resembled something out of Star Trek. Men and their toys, Olivia mused appreciatively. The jet suited Alexander and Zach perfectly.

But exploring their surroundings proved to be equally as troublesome as sitting on the sofa, talking. Natalia's hands were touching her as they walked, and her arms wrapped around Olivia from behind, each time the stopped to peer into a room. The warmth of Natalia's breath against her skin each time she murmured a few words, or even giggled, was driving Olivia to distraction; but she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Pausing in the doorway to one of the bedrooms, Natalia sighed contentedly, as she tightened her arms around Olivia's waist once again. Unconsciously, her fingertips lightly stroked Olivia's belly, as she nuzzled into Olivia's neck, simply reveling in the nearness of her.

In moments past, where she felt it impossible to tamp down the rampant fire in her belly, Olivia would have sought escape; shelter from the storm of desire that surged inside her. It had been her only way of maintaining control all those months. Now, she simply sought to be honest with Natalia. Releasing a soft sigh, she allowed her body to fall back against Natalia. Canting her head to the side, her lips brushed lightly against Natalia's ear. "Do you have any idea what you do to me when you touch me that way?" she husked.

"What way is that?" Natalia murmured softly, as her lips connected with Olivia's neck in an ephemeral kiss.

Olivia's breath trembled in soft staccato hitches. "Just the tips of your fingers, brushing against my skin…"

She could feel the softness of Natalia's smile, forming against her ear. "You mean like this?" Natalia breathed, as she demonstrated the technique.

A short gasp, and then a soft moan fell from Olivia's lips, as she husked out a warning. "If you don't stop that, I'll be introducing you to the Mile High Club."

"Don't tease…" Delivered on a throaty whisper, Natalia nipped lightly at Olivia's ear, drawing another low groan from the struggling woman.

"Natalia, I'm serious," Olivia whimpered. "My body is wound so tight from wanting you that I don't think I can handle being teased right now."

Fingertips brushed Olivia's cheek, drawing her smoky gaze directly into Natalia's own. Lightly, Natalia kissed her mouth, lingering. "Don't you know that you do the same thing to me?" she whispered, almost bashfully, against Olivia's lips.

A look of pleasant surprise flickered across Olivia's face, as she broke the kiss. "I—I do?" She sounded almost in awe.

"Of course you do," Natalia quietly confirmed. There was a touch of amusement in her tone, as her fingertips brushed against Olivia's cheek. "You look at me, or… you talk to me… you do things to me, to my body… Things I've never experienced before, and… you do it all without even touching me, Liv…" And oh, God, the things Olivia did to her when she did touch her… Natalia lacked words to vocalize the exquisite sensations.

She followed her admission with another lingering kiss.

Releasing a soft sigh, Olivia pulled her closer, returning the kiss. "We should probably go back to the main cabin," she murmured breathily, as she rested her forehead against Natalia's in their familiar way. It wasn't a suggestion, but rather an attempt to keep from acting on her desires before they even made it home.

Nodding, Natalia wrapped her arm around Olivia's waist. She understood Olivia's reasoning—the bed in front of them was far too tempting, despite her rising sense of nervousness. At least it was nervous excitement, and not nervous dread. She grinned at the thought.

Olivia smiled, and tightened her hold, as Natalia leaned her head against Olivia's shoulder, and together they made their way back into the main cabin. Another hour, they would be landing in Springfield; and beyond that lay an oasis of passion, and longing, and discovery, and intimacy, the likes of which neither of them had ever known.

* * *

The remainder of their flight was relatively uneventful—not that they behaved themselves, but at least they both turned down the heat a notch or two. They streamed an episode of _Law & Order: Special Victims Unit_ on the in-flight satellite television, just to pass the time, and ended up in a debate about which D.A. was better—Alex Cabot or Casey Novak.

Ultimately agreeing that Cabot was the better character, they moved on to juicier topics, Olivia swearing that Cabot and Benson were secret lovers.

Scoffing at the notion, Natalia insisted, "Nonsense. They're just friends."

Smirking, Olivia reminded, "So were we, until we were more."

Natalia frowned uncharacteristically. "Touché," she mumbled, drawing a laugh from Olivia.

Then, glancing at Olivia, Natalia gently took her hand again, as she leaned closer. "I'm glad we don't have to be a secret," she said, sincerity in her tone. "I would never want to hide what I feel for you."

Olivia smiled softly. "Neither would I, Natalia," she quietly agreed. She kissed Natalia tenderly then, and pulled her close, as they finished watching the episode. And before they knew it, the Cambias pilot was announcing their descent into Springfield.

_Friday, May 1, 2009… Airport, Springfield, Illinois—4:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

At Natalia's request, Lawrence was waiting for them at the airport upon their arrival. He greeted them warmly, and then ushering them into the sleek, black Escalade—Olivia's favorite of the Beacon fleet—he turned his attention to their luggage.

With no need of any further direction from them, Olivia pressed the button to raise the custom-installed privacy shield, and they settled into the supple leather-trimmed rear bench seat. Pulling Natalia close, Olivia's mouth fell easily against the smooth skin of her neck. Fingers tangled in raven tresses, as she kissed her way along that familiar cord of taut flesh.

Moaning softly, Natalia tilted her head to one side, allowing better access, as her own fingers weaved into the silkiness of chestnut locks. A quietly uttered plea, asking Olivia what she was doing, drew a low chuckle from the hotelier, who responded by saying, "We'll be home in fifteen minutes… I thought we'd get a head start…"

The car was in motion then, moving them closer to their destiny, as a soft laugh fell from Natalia's lips. "We've been getting a head start for weeks now…," she murmured.

Olivia smiled into the mouth she was kissing. "Good point," she concurred. "And now we finally get the long, slow finish…"

Pulling back from the kiss, Natalia's eyes flashed a fusion of challenge and desire. "Slow or not, there better not be a finish anytime soon…"

A sultry laugh accompanied Olivia's response. She felt giddy with desire. "We have until Sunday night, and I don't intend to finish one second before."

"Oh, yeah?" Natalia arched an eyebrow, as she climbed into Olivia's lap, straddling her thighs. The move was rather wonton, at least for Natalia, and Olivia was pleasantly surprised. "And just what do you intend to do to occupy all that time?"

"Oh, Natalia—we have so many new things to try…," Olivia husked suggestively, as she claimed Natalia's mouth in a slow, sultry kiss, "I doubt we'll run out of ideas anytime soon."

Natalia moaned softly, as her fingers once again disappeared beneath the crisp white cotton of Olivia's shirt. Just the slightest touch of her fingertips on skin drew a slow groan from Olivia's lips.

Smiling against Olivia's mouth, Natalia murmured, "And what's your first idea, Ms. Spencer?"

Olivia pulled her impossibly closer, lightly nipping Natalia's lower lip. "Y'know," she said, sounding a bit mischievous, "I think I'll save that for a surprise, but… I can tell you that once we make love, we are totally revisiting that conversation about self-stimulation."

Natalia's face adopted an expression of nervous curiosity. "Why's that?"

Olivia's grin turned downright devilish. "Because the thought of bringing my body to climax, with you on top of me, is extremely arousing," she husked in confession. The heat of her mouth blazed a trail to Natalia's ear, as her hands caressed Natalia's firm, denim-covered ass. "And the thought of you…" Moaning, she bit her bottom lip. "Oh, dear God—the thought of you, touching yourself for me…"

Gasping, the color rose in Natalia's cheeks. "Olivia, I've never—"

"Shhh…" Olivia's hands cradled Natalia's face, instantly calming her. "I know…," she whispered. She kissed her tenderly. "Does the thought of doing that with me make you… uncomfortable?" she asked, gently.

A bashful smile teased at the corners of Natalia's mouth. "Nothing about being with you makes me uncomfortable, Liv," she answered, softly. "I want it all. I want everything you want."

Olivia's breath caught in her chest. "I'm glad," she said, softly, "Because I want so many things with you. And it'll be okay, too. I promise." Her smile told Natalia it was true. "By the time we're finished tonight, I have a feeling you'll figure it out…"

There was a seductive sort of delight in Olivia's tone, and Natalia blushed again at the insinuation. "So you don't think I need to Google it then, huh?" The grin on her face was priceless.

Amused, Olivia laughed heartily. "No, I don't think you'll need to Google it."

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—4:50 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"They're ten minutes out," Jen announced, as she slipped her iPhone back into the pocket of her jeans. She had synced her phone with the GPS tracking device on the Beacon SUV before Lawrence left for the airport nearly an hour prior.

"Perfect timing," Tracy declared, lighting the last of a half dozen scented candles around the master bedroom of the farmhouse.

Each unbeknownst to the other, Olivia and Natalia had called their friends, asking for another favor. Jen and Tracy had been happy to oblige—it was a positive distraction from their concerns of a custody battle, and a way to repay Olivia for the offer of a top-notch attorney. The result was a beautiful oasis for their bosses to find upon their arrival home.

Clicking the safety lock on the butane lighter in her hand, Tracy set it on the dresser, as her eyes swept the room. The windows were open, and white lace curtains rustled slightly in the light breeze that blew in from across the pasture. Soft jazz played unobtrusively in the background. The bed, with its ridiculously high thread count Egyptian cotton sheets and elegant duvet was turned down, and there red rose petals scattered on the champagne-colored sheets, while two mints adorned the top pillow. Olivia's antique silver service tray and wine bucket, and two crystal wine glasses sat on one of the nightstands, while candles and a crystal vase filled with fresh pale pink roses adorned the other. The service tray, decorated with an antiqued lace doily, held a set of crystal pedestal bowls that were filled with assorted fresh fruits and fruit dips, including melted chocolate, and the wine bucket held a bottle each of the hotelier's favorite red and sparkling juice.

Both Tracy and Jen had raised an eyebrow at the latter request, but neither of them inquired after it. They simply knew that this was to be a surprise from each of their friends to the other—a celebration, they had been told. The room looked elegant, bathed in the soft glow of candlelight and waning afternoon sun, and the two of them were certain Olivia and Natalia would find it welcoming.

As they slipped out of the bedroom, Jen carefully pulled the door closed behind them. Pausing, she reached out, catching Tracy's hand.

Turning toward her, Tracy read the swirl of emotion in her lover's eyes. She stepped closer, pulling Jen into her arms, simply holding her close.

Jen went willingly into that welcoming embrace, lingering there. And when finally her gaze fell into Tracy's again, she received a reassuring smile.

Lightly, Tracy touched Jen's face with her fingertips. "What do you say I take you home, and treat you an evening just like the one we just set up in there?" she suggested. "The boys are with my folks… I can draw us a nice, hot bath, light some candles, pop open a bottle of your favorite merlot…" She brushed her lips against Jen's, ever so lightly. "I think we need it," she quietly asserted. "We certainly deserve it."

A quiet smile spread across Jen's face, and her bright blue eyes shown with love as she gazed into pools of deep liquid brown. "Yeah—," she whispered, nodding slightly. Her fingers tangled in short silken waves, and she kissed Tracy full on the mouth. "Yes, yes—," she repeated with urgency. "Take me home, Trace. Make the world go away, just like you did that first time…"

"Anything for you, Love," Tracy husked, as she returned Jen's urgent kiss. And then they were like teenagers, making their way down the stairs and out to their car, racing home to rediscover all the wonders they had shared on that first beautiful night together.

* * *

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—5:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

By the time they arrived at the farmhouse, Olivia and Natalia had worked one another into such a frenzy that they could barely restrain themselves long enough to make their way into the house. They did their level best to look presentable when Lawrence opened the back door of the SUV, but given their rumpled appearance and flushed complexions, it was obvious what they had been doing, and how intense the situation had become.

He simply smiled and nodded, saying, "Yes, Ms. Spencer," when asked to drop their larger pieces of luggage in Olivia's old bedroom, last door to the left at the top of the stairs, just past the bathroom.

As Lawrence headed toward the front door, house key in hand, Natalia pulled the two smaller travel cases from the cargo area of the SUV. Close behind her, Olivia grabbed one of the lighter bags, throwing the strap over her shoulder. Immediately, Natalia set the travel cases on the ground, as she fussed at Olivia not to overexert herself.

Arching an eyebrow, Olivia reached for her, pulling her close. Their bodies pressed together, a quiver of excitement stirred deep in her belly, and she allowed the thrill to spread through her. "Oh, Sweetheart, you've seen nothing of overexertion," she said, with a coquettish grin. "Just wait 'til I get you inside…"

A flash of excitement sparkled in Natalia's eyes. Leaning forward, she engaged Olivia's willing mouth in a deep, probing kiss. "I am so finished waiting…"

The bag was dropped, and quickly forgotten, as Olivia allowed herself to be dragged inside. Turnabout was fair play, and Natalia proved herself a worthy challenger. Somewhere in the deep recesses of Olivia's conscious mind, there was the faintest awareness of gravel shuffling under their feet; and then Natalia had her in the house, pressed up against the front door.

Reveling in the sensation of Natalia's body against her own, Olivia grinned into their kiss. "You certainly have a thing for doors, don't you?" she teased against Natalia's mouth, as hands, once hastily buried and then searching beneath clothing now slowed, gently exploring patches of warm skin, their mouths never parting for a moment.

Natalia groaned. "Walls, too—" Dark eyes sparkled with excitement as she answered against Olivia's mouth, and then she was kissing her again.

Softly, Olivia moaned Natalia's name into her mouth, as Natalia's thigh found purchase against her heated center. Natalia grinned, and deepened their kiss, her arms wound tightly around Olivia's neck, as she pressed her body forward. Olivia's response was another groan, this one louder, deeper, and Natalia laughed into their kiss, as she pulled her away from the door, moving theme deeper into the room.

As Lawrence descended the stairs, he shook his head and grinned.

Laughing into their kiss, Olivia was hopping on her left foot, with her right one folded up behind her, as she attempted to remove a stubborn shoe. They were completely oblivious to his presence, and he found them quite amusing, like newlyweds who couldn't keep their hands to themselves. Obviously, their vacation had gone well.

Heated mouths never parted for a moment, as one by one, shoes and socks were haphazardly cast aside. And then eager fingers were fumbling with buttons, buckles, and snaps, and anything else that might be in the way.

Quietly, Lawrence slipped out the door, only to return a few moments later with the luggage they had abandoned on the driveway. Without peering into the house, he set the luggage and keys just inside the front door, quietly set the lock, and closed the door behind him.

Slowing their kiss, Olivia sighed softly. And then her eyes slid closed, as their lips parted and foreheads came to rest together. Wrapping an arm around Natalia's waist, Olivia held her impossibly close, even has the hand she held between their bodies slowly released the buttons on Natalia's shirt, from the bottom, up. It was the burgundy shirt, the one that she loved so much on Natalia, and it had long-since been pulled from Natalia's jeans; rumpled beyond casual repair by Olivia's obsession with the soft skin and taut muscles that lay beneath.

Natalia held her breath, as Olivia slowly released the buttons, and then, their gazes locked, tension increasing, as Olivia stealthily slipped the shirt from Natalia's shoulders. Her body shuddered under Olivia's fingertips, as they slowly traced the edges of her black lace bra along the fleshy curve of her breast.

Olivia smiled, and dipped her head down, pressing a slow, open-mouthed kiss to the tiny birthmark on the inner swell of Natalia's left breast. She basked in the nearness of her, the scent of her soft skin, savoring the moment.

The heat of Olivia's mouth, the brush of that tongue against the edge of her breast made Natalia shudder again. Her body grew warm, as her pulse increased, and her breathing turned to rapid panting, as Olivia continued kissing her there. Purposely, she drew Olivia's mouth up to meet her own. And then she found Olivia's gaze again, and rocking her deliberately backward toward the stairs, her gaze never faltered, as fingers began the slow working of buttons on the crisp white shirt Olivia was wearing. The backs of her fingers brushed against heated skin, as she steadily released them, one by one, working her way up between firm breasts.

Olivia's nipples perked in anticipation, and her breath caught in her chest, as the shirt was pushed from her shoulders, falling gently to the floor at the base of the stairs. Again, the tension between them rose, as Natalia's fingers deftly worked the buckle on Olivia's belt.

Breath catching in her chest, Olivia watched intently as Natalia unbuckled her belt, and began fumbling with the snap and fly of her jeans without missing a beat. Twinkling jade held a spark of humor, as she smiled into Natalia's eyes. "You really want me naked, don't you?"

"The sooner, the better…," Natalia gasped, her eyes never leaving Olivia's gaze.

Releasing a throaty growl, Olivia stepped backward, and began the slow ascent toward their bedroom.

Natalia's gaze intensified. She followed, matching Olivia's steps, as she slipped her fingers beneath the waistband of Olivia's jeans. Her eyes challenged Olivia, as her fingers freed the snap on those tight jeans, and then the zipper was gliding downward.

Olivia stopped mid-step, as she felt a jolt of excitement beneath the heat of Natalia's hand. A mere centimeter farther, Natalia would discover how wet, how hard she was for her. Just the thought of it escalated Olivia's excitement tenfold. Biting her lower lip, her eyes darkened as they met the challenge in Natalia's gaze, and she lunged forward, claiming Natalia's mouth in a heated kiss.

Surprised, Natalia gasped, and then she quickly fell into the kiss, opening herself to Olivia's advances. The warmth of Olivia's tongue swirled in Natalia's mouth, exploring the deep recesses therein, as her fingers deftly released the Natalia's belt buckle and the snap on her jeans, in quick succession. The zipper lowered, and Olivia felt the distinct texture of lace against the backs of her fingers, even as Natalia gasped at the delightful sensation of Olivia's hand brushing against her most intimate place.

Slowly, Olivia maneuvered Natalia against the staircase wall, as she gently withdrew from their kiss, pressing their foreheads together.

Natalia whimpered at the loss, and a soft, knowing smile hijacked Olivia's lips.

Gazing down Natalia's body, Olivia's breath hitched and her groin clenched in sexual anticipation, as her eyes fell across the swell of Natalia's breasts, and then on to the black lace of her matching bra and panties. She smiled as her fingers lightly traced the lacy pattern across the gentle slope of one breast. And then she teased a nipple to attention, drawing a low groan from Natalia. "Did you wear these for me?" she husked. Just the thought of it made Olivia's entire body sing.

Gulping, Natalia nodded. "Only for you, Liv," she whispered. "Only you."

Jade eyes never leaving deep pools of mahogany, Olivia dipped her head down, capturing that taut nipple with her mouth. Slowly, she suckled it through lacy fabric, soaking it. Allowing her tongue to ride the lower ridge, she caused a guttural moan to extricate itself from Natalia's lungs. Insistent fingers twisted in Olivia's hair, as Natalia held that hot mouth firmly against her lace-covered breast.

That sound was enough to drive Olivia nearly mad with desire. The heat of her mouth claimed Natalia's again, and from there, neither of them could explain the frenzy that followed. Mouths and bodies never parted for an instant, as they ascended the staircase, and yet somehow they managed to discard jeans and other articles of clothing along the way.

By the time they finally reached their bedroom, the only barrier that remained between them was Natalia's lacy panties, but only because they reached the door too quickly.

Olivia kicked the door closed, shoving Natalia against it in one smooth motion. They both groaned at the sensation of skin upon skin, as their bare breasts pressed fully together for the first time. "God, Natalia, I've wanted you for so long…," Olivia growled, as her teeth nipped at the pulse point that beat rapidly beneath her mouth. Her hands sliding upward from Natalia's waist, Olivia traced her thumbs along the edge of her lower ribs, as probing fingers pressed into her sides and back. Natalia shuddered, and Olivia swallowed the accompanying groan, as she discovered the silky skin beneath Natalia's breasts.

"Me, too, Liv," Natalia whimpered, as Olivia's thumbs lightly teased her nipples, causing them to pebble. "I want you so much…"

Their kisses grew wild then, tongues exploring, fingers tangling in raven and chestnut, as Olivia's knee slipped between Natalia's thighs, pressing into her, finding her hot, wet, beyond ready.

Olivia's ability to relate was steadily increasing with the introduction of Natalia's hands to the mix. Stealthily, those hands shimmied between their bodies, exploring Olivia's breasts. They caressed and kneaded, and then fingertips were brushing her nipples, making them stand at attention.

"Jesus, Natalia," Olivia hissed, as insistent fingers tweaked and teased. "Are you obsessed with my tits, or what?"

Groaning at the sensation of Olivia's nipples, tight against her palms, Natalia husked, "You have no idea." She squeezed those perfect globes, as her thumb brushed over nipples that turned rock-hard under her touch. She couldn't wait to get her mouth wrapped around one, or both, of them.

Another light brushing drew a low moan from Olivia's chest that was promptly deposited into Natalia's mouth, and Natalia grinned into their kiss. "You like that, do you?" she practically purred.

"Immensely—," Olivia growled. "Do it again…"

A soft chuckle fell from Natalia's lips into Olivia's mouth, as she obliged the request; and what she received in return was a moan so guttural she thought Olivia might self-combust right there on the spot. She reveled in the extreme pleasure of drawing such sounds from Olivia.

Her own arousal skyrocketing under Natalia's touch, Olivia's basal instinct was to throw her down on the bed, grinding their centers together until their writhing, sweating bodies exploded in release. That kind of sex, she knew only too well. But she wanted so much more than that with this woman. She wanted it all—every touch, every kiss, every quiet whimper and soft moan, every proclamation of love murmured in a moment of sweet ecstasy, every sappy, lovesick grin as they reveled in the afterglow. Yes, she wanted it all. And she wanted it with Natalia. So much so, that she found herself inexplicably near tears. No other love would do.

Slowing the kiss, lingering on Natalia's mouth until finally, their lips parted on a shuddering breath, she rested their foreheads together. Eyes slipping closed, she luxuriated in the nearness of Natalia, in the soft, sweet scent of her body.

Panting, Natalia pulled her closer, murmuring to her, "Please don't tell me you're stopping, Liv. Not this time…" It was a desperate plea, wrought from a heart that loved her, and body that ached for her touch.

Wrapped in a whisper, Natalia's plea made Olivia feel simultaneously wanted and amused.

Releasing her breath on a soft laugh, Olivia smiled and shook her head. "No, I'm not stopping," she breathlessly assured. "I'm never stopping again…"

Pausing for a moment, she attempted to catch her breath. Gently, she touched Natalia's face, their gazes locking. "I just wanna slow down, N'talia." That sweet name tumbled out on a breathless whisper in the way that could only be Olivia.

Slowly, Olivia raked her fingers through Natalia's long, luxurious hair. Natalia's head dropped back instinctively, allowing the digits to flow easily through tresses of pure silk, and they both moaned as the heat of Olivia's mouth grazed along the taut cord of muscles in Natalia's neck. "I wanna savor every moment of this with you…" Olivia was whispering. She pressed a light kiss against Natalia's pulse point, and Natalia sighed in response. "Every touch, every breath…" she murmured against soft skin, as her mouth moved slowly toward Natalia's ear. "Every shudder and moan." Lightly, she nipped Natalia's earlobe, extracting a soft moan from her. "I wanna commit it all to memory."

Eyes closed, catching her own breath, Natalia was nodding. "I want that too, Liv. I want that so mu—"

Before Natalia could finish her response, Olivia's mouth was connecting with hers again, this time in a slow, sensual kiss that drew her in, leaving her drunk with desire. Her breathing changed, as her arms wrapped tightly around Olivia's neck, pulling her in.

Olivia felt the subtle shift, and released the pressure she had been exerting against Natalia's body. Deftly, she turned Natalia away from the door, and slowly backed her across the room toward their bed.

Gauging the distance, by way of glancing over Natalia's shoulder, a soft laugh fell from Olivia's lips when her focus shifted to the bed. In perfect hotel fashion, she found the covers turned down, and mints on the pillow—Jen and Tracy were clearly women of style and class, with the lightest touch of humorousness. She made a mental note to thank them, as she turned to sit on the edge of the bed, pulling Natalia between her thighs, her eyes never leaving Natalia's face.

Gazing down upon her, Natalia gently swept locks of chestnut away from Olivia's face. "I love you so much," she whispered, before leaning down to kiss her softly.

Olivia smiled against soft lips, returning both the sentiment and the kiss. And then she was gazing into those mesmerizing dark eyes again, as she tenderly kissed and nibbled each and every one of Natalia's fingertips before placing a deliberate, open-mouthed kiss against her palm.

When Olivia finished, Natalia felt practically dizzy with need. She was beginning to wonder if there was anything Olivia could do that _wouldn't_ turn her on. As she contemplated the answer, her fingers swept through silky chestnut, tangling, as she bent down to kiss her again. And then she blushed slightly as her gaze fell onto the fullness of Olivia's breasts for the first time; but she did not look away. Instead, she stared, shamelessly at the beautiful twin globes. She bit her lower lip, stifling a moan, as her eyes traced their ampleness; taking in the fleshy curves and perfect coral-tipped nipples, flushed and hard with arousal. It wasn't the first time she had glimpsed Olivia's body—there had been many times during the woman's recovery, when Natalia had dressed her and cared for the incision that now symbolized their eternal connection, both with Gus, and with one another. But this was different—it marked a crossroads, a turning-point, in their relationship, solidifying their connection.

Gently lifting Olivia's breasts in her hands as she had imagined so many times, she reveled in the weight of them in her palms. This felt entirely different from simply caressing them beneath Olivia's shirt, or having them pressed up against her own breasts.

A soft whimper fell from Olivia's lips when deliberate thumbnails brushed the undersides of her nipples, and Natalia leaned down to kiss Olivia's mouth again, as her caress lingered. Her tongue lightly danced, teasing Olivia's mouth, as her fingertips teased taut nipples, and Natalia whispered of her desire for more.

Olivia's center pulsed in anticipation of Natalia's mouth and tongue on her breasts, but she gently denied her. "I want that so much, Natalia," she practically panted. Natalia's tongue was working some serious magic in her mouth, and it was driving Olivia to distraction. "But if you do that right now, I'll be finished before we even get started."

Grinning against that mouth, Natalia took Olivia's face into her hands. "Then I guess we'll just have to do it again."

There was amusement and blatant desire in Natalia's tone as she voiced her assertion, and Olivia smiled, and lightly kissed the corner of her mouth. "We can do it as many times as you'd like, Sweetheart," she husked, as she took Natalia's face into her hands. "You've been so patient with me. I just… I…"

She bit her lower lip, staving off emotions that threatened to overwhelm. Not since Jeffrey, had any man taken his own pleasure before Olivia's needs had been satisfied. Never once had she ever allowed that. But everything with Natalia was different, and Olivia felt overwhelmed with the need to simply give to her. "Let me love for a while first? Please?" Exhaled on a shaky breath, Olivia's tone left her sounding so vulnerable that it nearly broke Natalia's heart.

Tears formed in Natalia's eyes, and she found herself nodding in agreement, as her fingers tunneled through chestnut locks. "However you need it to be," she quietly granted, as she gazed into watery pools of jade. "I love you, Olivia, and you can have whatever you need. I just wanna be with you," she whispered, before feathering Olivia's mouth with a kiss.

The sincerity in Natalia's tone rocked Olivia to her core. No one had ever loved her with such purity, such depth, such utter selflessness. No one had ever touched her with such tenderness. Nothing and no one aside from her children had ever meant so much to her, and it was the deepest desire of her heart to prove herself eternally worthy of such a gift as Natalia. The truth of that left her more vulnerable than she had ever been, and for the first time in her life, with this woman, vulnerability was not a frightening experience, but rather, it was a welcomed one.

Deepening the kiss, she lingered on Natalia's mouth for several moments. Then, with a cleansing sigh, she released her.

A desirous smile twitched on her lips then, as those expressive eyes journeyed across the beauteous landscape of Natalia's visage. And when she finally arrived, her breath caught in her chest at the wish-fulfilling sight of Natalia's breasts. She had touched them before; even suckled those sweet nipples, but she had never actually set eyes on the beauty of them until that very moment. It surprised her to realize just exactly how intensely she desired to see this woman; to touch her. Never in her life had she felt such attraction, such need, for another person's body—let alone a woman. But _this_ woman—she changed everything; broke every hard and fast rule Olivia had ever known.

Natalia's body shuddered involuntarily under the force of Olivia's resolute gaze, but she felt not the least bit self-conscious. Instead, she wondered if it were possible to feel any greater pleasure without even being touched. She bit her lower lip, as the intensity of those smoky jade eyes welded her feet to the floor, rendering her unable to move, barely even able to breathe.

All other thoughts aside from Natalia faded from Olivia's thoughts, as her mouth dropped to Natalia's torso; and so began a slow, torturous exploration of smooth olive skin. Her fingers clutched Natalia's ass, pressing insistently into firm, lace-covered flesh, as meticulously, she traced the edge of Natalia's left side and across her pelvic bone. And she felt taut muscles ripple and twitch beneath her mouth and tongue, as she crossed the short expanse of skin, dropping lingering kisses along heated flesh, inching her way toward Natalia's bellybutton.

A soft moan fell from two sets of lips as Olivia's tongue dipped inside that sweet little well, teasing, and fingertips, mouth, and tongue missed not a single millimeter of skin, as Olivia explored from the edge of Natalia's lace panties all the way to her breasts.

The muted glow of candlelight and the fading light of day bathed those delicate swells of flesh in flame-kissed shadows, and Olivia could not resist the urge to touch. Smoothing her fingers over the soft flesh, she reveled in the sensation of Natalia's breasts in her hands. The silky smooth globes were perfectly round, with tight areolas surrounding nipples that were hard, dark shadows against her flawless olive skin. They strained toward Olivia, seeking her attention. "You're so beautiful, N'talia," she whispered in awe, as lightly, she brushed her thumbs across taut tips, drawing a guttural moan from Natalia's lungs.

And then the urge to taste became overwhelming, and Olivia brought her mouth to Natalia's right breast, tracing the gentle swell of it with slow, open-mouthed kisses, as her right hand continued to caress its twin. Leisurely, her mouth and tongue journeyed across silken flesh, nipping and licking their way to a taut peak. And finally reaching that peak, Olivia kissed the outer edge of it softly, tracing it with the tip of her tongue, sending shivers of delight down Natalia's spine.

Natalia's fingers tightened in Olivia's hair, as she offered up moans of pleasure in response to the light fluttering of Olivia's tongue against her engorged nipple. And then the gentle sucking began, and Natalia's head fell back; raven tresses draping the smooth flesh of her back. God, nothing had ever felt so physically invigorating, as liquid desire pooled in her center.

When Olivia's mouth found her other nipple, Natalia wondered if anyone had ever climaxed from nothing more than this gentle, yet insistent suckling. Damn, this was torture. But it was the sweetest torture she had ever known. She felt her groin clench again, that throbbing sensation intensifying, as more of that delicious liquid heat soaked through the lace of her panties. Involuntarily, her hips jerked forward, seeking contact, as her legs began to weaken.

Sensing the shift in Natalia's body, Olivia drew her closer. Her mouth never leaving that delectable swollen bud, insistent hands grasped the backs of Natalia's thighs. Her fingers pressing into firm flesh, Olivia released a groan that bubbled around Natalia's nipple, drawing a sharp gasp of pleasure from her, as she urged her forward.

Willingly, Natalia slipped first one knee, then the other, onto their bed, effectively straddling Olivia's thighs. And then her arms wrapped tightly around Olivia's head, pulling her close, holding her firmly in place as she reveled in the exquisite sensations that hot mouth was creating deep within her body.

Nuzzling against Olivia's ear, Natalia softly murmured her encouragement—telling her how wonderful her mouth felt, and how excited she was making her. And when Olivia gently bit that sweet little morsel, a guttural moan fell from those lips, as Natalia's mouth dropped open and her head fell back again.

Pulling Natalia closer, Olivia groaned as she felt the wet heat of Natalia's desire, pressing against her. Her own center felt congested with liquid heat, and it pulsed with need that intensified with every sound that fell from Natalia's lips. Sliding her tongue along heated flesh, she made her way to Natalia's mouth, claiming it in a deep, passionate kiss. Tongues tangled, wet, and warm, as their mouths met again and again in kisses that lingered and enticed.

Finally, leaning back against the pile of pillows, Olivia pulled Natalia toward her, urging her to settle on top. Legs tangled, and they released a simultaneous sigh of contentment at the wish-fulfilling contact of their bodies. Breasts against breasts, nipples kissed. Bellies pressed together, they felt every nuance of every breath that passed between them.

Slipping her tongue into the velvety heat of Natalia's mouth again, Olivia reached depths she had never before explored, and Natalia's entire body hammered in response. If she thought Olivia kissed with her entire body before, now all she could think was that Olivia kissed not only with her entire body, but with her entire soul and being. She grew harder with arousal, as she reveled in those kisses, in the close proximity their bodies, her heart pounding wildly against Olivia's chest. Thoughts on a tear, she felt nearly breathless, as she attempted to comprehend how her body could be reacting so acutely when Olivia had barely touched her. Nothing had ever felt this incredible.

Olivia could feel how rigid Natalia's clit had become as she settled between her thighs. Spreading her legs wider to draw Natalia impossibly closer, she groaned, as she reveled in the sensation of wet heat and that taut bud pressing against her through the black lace of Natalia's panties. She knew that her own body was aroused beyond anything she had ever experienced before, but never would she have imagined that a woman could get so hard as Natalia was at that moment. She ached with breathless anticipation at the thought of finally getting to touch her there, and the mere notion of doing anything more would surely cause her to explode. In the meantime, the texture of the fabric was abrading her own engorged bud, and judging from the states of their bodies, Olivia knew that a few strategic thrusts would bring them both to completion.

She needed that, desperately. But she wanted so much more with Natalia. Instead, as those sensual kisses continued, Olivia twisted their bodies, gently laying Natalia down on their bed. Finally, soft, cool sheets soothed Natalia's heated flesh, as she sank into the softness of their mattress.

Lying partially atop Natalia, the top of her thigh pressed firmly against Natalia's center. Slowly, with light nips and soft kisses, Olivia pleasured both breasts and nipples, extracting the most exquisite sounds from deep within Natalia's belly. Again, she took her time, not missing a single millimeter of flesh, as her mouth and tongue worked in slow circles, making their way toward those dark, straining peaks, where she lingered until Natalia's hips began to shift, rising from their bed in search of more intense contact with the firm thigh that was nestled between her legs.

When Olivia left those swollen peaks, Natalia whimpered at the loss of that warm mouth, that tantalizing tongue; but then she settled, as they worked their way across her right collarbone.

Taking her time, Olivia savored the salty brine from Natalia's skin as she traveled, only to find her mouth connecting with the tiny gold cross the adorned the younger woman's neck. It was simplistic, but beautiful, and Olivia could not take her eyes off it.

Lightly tracing the crucifix with her fingertip, she could feel Natalia watching her as she considered the implications of what they were about to do. She was so far gone. They both were. But Olivia's concern for Natalia's well-being was paramount. Glancing up, she met Natalia's intent gaze. "I love you, Natalia, so much… and I want this with you, more than anything. But… are you sure this is all right?" she asked, gently. She sounded as if she might cry. "Sex… outside of marriage, I… I know how much you've struggled with the guilt—".

Pressing a single finger across Olivia's lips, Natalia quietly shushed her. Then, brushing her fingertips beneath Olivia's chin, she drew her into a soft kiss. "Don't, okay?" she whispered.

Shaking her head, Olivia insisted, "I just… I don't ever want you to feel as though you've compromised your beliefs for me."

Tugging at Olivia, Natalia urged her upward, until their bodies where connected in every possible way. "This is completely different, Liv," she quietly declared. "It wasn't sex that caused my guilt. It was that I gave myself to someone who wasn't God's intended; and in Frank's case, someone I didn't even love."

"Really?" Olivia asked, tentatively. "I don't need to marry you first?" Her voice was low, almost roguish as she said it, and her lips flickered with a smile.

A slight smile twitched at the corners of Natalia's mouth, and she tangled her fingers in Olivia's hair. Reaching down with her other hand, she entwined their fingers. "I'm already married to you in my heart, Liv," she whispered, as she drew their hands up, pressing them against her chest. "I belong only to you, and making love with you will seal the commitment I made the first time I told you I love you. I've only ever said those words to two people in my whole life, and…"

"Me… and Nicky," Olivia said, softly.

A bittersweet smile trickled across Natalia's lips at the mention of Nicky's name. Gently, she rolled Olivia over onto her side, lying face to face with her. "Yeah—," she whispered, as the tips of her fingers lightly traced along the scar on Olivia's chest. "And I've never meant them more than I do with you. I'll never say them to anyone else, ever. You are it for me, Olivia Spencer," she murmured, as she tenderly touched Olivia's face. "It was always you. It always will be."

Gazing lovingly at her, Olivia lightly traced Natalia's beautiful visage with her fingertips. "God, you're amazing," she whispered in awe. "I can't believe that you really love me."

"I do…" Natalia whispered. "More than you could possibly know."

"How lucky am I?" Olivia wondered aloud. Tenderly, she kissed the corner of Natalia's mouth. "I can't believe we're actually here," she whispered, as her body relaxed against Natalia's, their legs intertwining. "So many times I looked at you, and you were just so beautiful, all I wanted to do was reach out and touch you. But… I never thought I would have that right."

"But you do, Liv," Natalia said, softly.

"I know…" Exhaled on a breath, Olivia's eyes began to tear. "Just to be so close to you takes my breath away, and knowing that I can touch you, Natalia, you have no idea what that does to me."

"Show me…," Natalia breathed.

Olivia's breath hitched at the invitation, the intensity in their eyes spoke words that only their hearts could comprehend. She leaned closer, capturing Natalia's mouth with her own.

In the space of a single heartbeat, gone were all coherent thoughts, all sensibilities, leaving only awareness of the sensations caused by Olivia's hands, and mouth, and tongue, as they pleasured her body in ways she never dreamed imaginable. The longer Olivia kissed her, touched her, the deeper her body flushed with desire. How could something so tender evoke such burning need within her body? This certainly was not like any sex she had ever experienced before—and they had barely gotten started. It was new and different, and she rapidly found that she craved even more. She could feel the heat emanating from the body that pressed against her; causing a surge of wanton desire to crash through her own. Pressing into Olivia's body, she sought to assuage her need, and Olivia was quick to oblige.

Lost in Natalia's body, Olivia relished every movement, every breath, every slight shudder and soft sigh until she knew that Natalia craved more. She whispered softly then, seeking permission to finally touch her most intimate places, and Natalia answered, not with words, but with telling moans and the insistent pressing of her body against Olivia's own.

Slipping her hand between their bodies, long lithe fingers trailed along Natalia's taut belly sending the most tantalizing ripples of excitement down below the waistband of her black lace panties. Natalia moaned softly, as the heat of Olivia's mouth lingered against her neck, those fingers drifting lower, teasing the lacy waistband. A soft gasp fell from Natalia's lips, and she shifted her body into Olivia.

Nibbling Natalia's ear, Olivia's voice was low and sultry, as she sought permission for more, "Is this all right?"

Too aroused to speak, Natalia made noises of unanimous consent, and Olivia drew her into another slow, sensual kiss, as she slowly smoothed a hand over the lace-covered swell of her.

Whimpering softly at the intimacy of the long-awaited contact, Olivia's fingers leisurely traced soft wetness through saturated lace, encouraging the release of a deep moan from Natalia, her entire body shuddering in response. And then Olivia's fingertips were gliding against soaked panties, lightly grazing Natalia's engorged clit with her nails, and Natalia released another guttural cry into Olivia's mouth, her body instinctively arching into the touch. Olivia pulled her impossibly closer, as she allowed her fingertips to linger, lightly caressing.

Natalia felt simultaneously flushed, and freezing, so unaccustomed was she to the sensations that peppered her body as Olivia touched her there. It was unsettling, this response within her body, and yet, in the same breath, welcomed. She felt trapped, but she gloried in pleasure of being captured by this woman.

The scent of Natalia's desire was driving Olivia to distraction, and she could no longer resist the urge to touch, to explore, to know. Slipping beneath the sodden fabric, her fingertips slid through soft tendrils for the first time. The hair between Natalia's legs was thick and drenched with evidence of her desire, and Olivia's fingers reveled in the wet heat she found there. Slowly, she explored, slipping her fingers through hot, wet folds, careful not to tease Natalia's clit again—not yet anyway.

Moaning in pleasure, Natalia's hips instinctively strained forward, seeking firmer contact as Olivia caressed her there. Never had she imagined anyone touching her there, stroking her, loving her in such a way, and all she knew is that she never wanted it to end.

Somewhere in the deep recesses of her consciousness, she heard Olivia's voice, soft and yearning, begging for permission to see her. Natalia could not deny the request. Murmuring against Olivia's lips, she granted permission. Shifting her hips, she allowed Olivia to slide the final barrier from her body; and then Olivia's hand was moving up her inner thigh, and Natalia's center throbbed in sexual anticipation. And when Olivia's now-unrestrained hand finally covered her, gently caressing her there, Natalia felt herself floating in a state of euphoria. Those fingers felt positively blissful as they tenderly massaged the delicate swell of her, and she whimpered softly against the mouth that still kissed her.

Reluctantly, yet with eager anticipation, Olivia tore her mouth away from Natalia's, shifting her focus to further exploration. Guided by the soft glow of candlelight, her gaze slowly traveled the length of Natalia's long, slender body, to the apex of toned thighs, where her fingers were tenderly sifting through the tuft of thick, dark hair. It looked wiry; but slick with evidence of Natalia's arousal, it felt like silk between her fingers.

Gently, Olivia spread Natalia's legs, seeking greater access. Even through the thick tuft of hair that covered Natalia's most sacred place, Olivia could see the undeniable evidence of her arousal. Obviously, she had felt Natalia's hardness, but it excited her beyond reason to actually see the tip of that beautiful, engorged pearl peeking out from between those swollen lips. It stood so proudly erect, and Olivia's visceral response was an aching desire to draw it into her mouth, suckling Natalia to climax. There had been a time when she wondered if she could actually go through with such an act, but as hungry eyes fixated on that taut, glistening pearl, her mouth literally watered in anticipation.

Shoving down her own arousal, she willfully held back. She wanted to give Natalia everything, but not all at once. There would be plenty of time for that, later…

Instead, she reached down, gently covering Natalia with her hand again. Caressing her, allowing her fingers to tangle in silky wetness, she pleasured her for a few moments longer, receiving noises of ardent approval in response. Then, she shifted on their bed, moving to a better vantage point between Natalia's legs.

Spreading Natalia's swollen lips, Olivia watched intently as that beautiful flower opened to her. Beneath that thatch of dark hair and tanned lips, she discovered a whole world of glorious velvet wetness. Dark, like the hue of her areolas in places, and perfectly pink in others, Natalia's most sacred place was beautifully and wonderfully made—fitting for the woman herself. Never in her life did Olivia think the sight of another woman's arousal would drive her so wildly insane with desire, but there she was, teetering on the edge.

Whispering softly to Natalia, over and over again, she told her how breathtakingly beautiful she was, as skillful fingers slipped effortlessly through the liquid heat of Natalia's center. God, it felt glorious to touch her this way, and Olivia indulged her long-restrained desire, exploring silken folds with a tender, yet insistent caress.

As she held Natalia open to her, she lightly traced a fingertip through every nook and cranny, reveling in the increasing volume of Natalia's moans, in the twitching and jerking of her hips. Lightly, she teased Natalia's opening, and her own center throbbed in response as she watched the muscles contract around her fingertip. And finally, with the tip of her finger, she traced the entire length of Natalia's clit, from base to tip, lightly teasing.

Again, Natalia responded with whimpers and moans that increased in both length and volume, her hips jerking and lifting off their bed.

Smiling, Olivia watched in excited awe as that sweet pearl twitched beneath her touch, and she reveled in the sounds of pleasure that she drew from Natalia's lungs.

And then Olivia's mouth was at her ear again, her voice low and saturated with want, as she whispered about how insanely wet Natalia was, and how incredible it felt to finally touch her there. She was amazed by the intensity of the response within her own center, as Natalia voiced her endless approval. The gentle, yet unmistakable scent of their shared arousal drifted toward them, filling their senses, and Olivia felt the reverberations throughout her body, as her nipples tightened and her groin clenched with sexual anticipation.

Before she could impede her rising desire, Olivia heard herself voicing an urgent need to be inside her. To her extreme delight, Natalia's response was a raspy swirl of groans and yeses, capped with the urgency of a desire-laden, "Please!"

Whispering to Natalia, telling her how much she loved her, Olivia slowly discovered her. Sliding just far enough into her opening to build anticipation, before retracting, her fingertips glided through Natalia's slickness to tease the thoroughly engorged bundle of nerve endings at the apex of her thighs. Round and round, she stroked it, before sliding back down to tease Natalia's opening a little more.

Natalia's entire body shuddered each time Olivia made contact with the sensitive bud, and again and again, Olivia swallowed the accompanying clamors of enthusiastic approval. And when she finally slipped deep inside her, Olivia groaned in pleasure at the tightness of her; and Natalia experienced the fullness of the penetration—as if Olivia had literally engulfed her from the inside out. She trembled in Olivia's arms, releasing a strangled cry into the deep recesses of Olivia's mouth, as her entire body rose to meet the body that had finally come to rest fully atop her own.

Kissing her deeply, thoroughly, Olivia shifted their bodies into perfect alignment. Quickly, they established a natural shared rhythm; their bodies moving together in a dance that, while as old as time, felt entirely new and wondrous to them. It was glorious, the way their bodies fit so seamlessly together—every curve and valley melding together, like pieces of life's mysterious puzzle; and Olivia reveled in the sense of connection that came from being inside Natalia, and feeling Natalia's body moving beneath her own. Never in her life had she felt so completely connected to another person, and the sheer wonderment of literally brought her to tears.

The sensation of fingers, swirling, stroking, deep inside her, coupled with that skillful thumb caressing her, caused Natalia's body to strain against the resistance; the weight of Olivia's body pressing down into her, completely intoxicating her. She clung tightly to Olivia, as they moved together; their mouths locked as firmly as their bodies.

Olivia's heart hammered against Natalia's chest as she increased the speed and intensity of their thrusts, and somewhere in her subconscious, Natalia wanted to tell her to slow down, to be mindful. But she simply couldn't find words—the intensity of the connection between them being so deliciously overwhelming.

Again and again, Olivia expertly brought her to the precipice of release; then eased off, allowing sexual anticipation to build to the point where Natalia was nothing but a quivering mass of stimulated nerve endings and visceral need. And then she felt Natalia's body clench around the fingers buried deep inside her, and she stilled, allowing the ripples to roll around her; even as her thumb continued its gentle caress in the place where Natalia needed it most.

Finally, Natalia felt the wholeness of her body begin to quake in Olivia's arms, as the ripples that began deep inside her, evolved into tremors, rolling through her body like massive waves of electricity—sparking flames that quickly exploded into an inferno. She cried out Olivia's name, wrapped in a surge of Spanish gibberish that fell from her lips directly into Olivia's mouth, as once again, her lover devoured her cries of pleasure.

And then she was floating, her body adrift in a sea of sated bliss…

Olivia drew such hedonistic pleasure from loving Natalia's body, that she felt it positively sinful. Never would she have imagined giving pleasure to another person could bring her such indescribable joy; and she reveled in the overwhelming sense of contentment she garnered from feeling Natalia come apart in her arms. Needing to prolong Natalia's pleasure for as long as possible, she gently stroked the engorged organ that quivered beneath her thumb, until the very last tremor ceased. And then she was whispering softly to her through tears, telling her how incredibly beautiful she was, and how much she loved her; wrapping her in more love than her heart could possibly hold, as she kissed her again, so tenderly that it made Natalia's tears mingle with her own.

TBC…


	46. Chapter 10 Intertwined Part II

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, and Gus/Nicky Aitoro are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, or any other entity. Other than a brief reference to the 11.10.2008 episode, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Just an FYI: In the spirit of complete honesty, there are portions of this update that may seem familiar to those of you who have read my Otalia one-shot about their "first time." Those portions were originally written for this story, and were always intended to be included in this chapter. The one-shot was merely a "sneak-peek" at this chapter for those of you who had been waiting so patiently for some Otalia lovin'…

Rating: Chapter 10 is rated NC-17 for obvious reasons, hehe…

Hope you all enjoy!

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"When the heart is flooded with love there is no room in it for fear, for doubt, for hesitation. When each partner loves so completely that he has forgotten to ask himself whether or not he is loved in return; when he only knows that he loves and is moving to its music—then, and then only, are two people able to dance perfectly in tune to the same rhythm."

Anne Morrow Lindbergh

Chapter 10.2 – Intertwined:

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—6:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Natalia laid with her body aligned to Olivia's, one firm leg draped over a toned thigh. Her temple rested against an ample breast, her right hand caressing Olivia's smooth belly, as Olivia's fingertips lightly stroked her bare shoulder. Never in her life would she ever have imagined feeling so completely relaxed while lying naked in someone's arms. A consequence of growing up Catholic, her body had been a source of shame for her since the moment she was born. Mama and Abuela had always insisted that a young girl's body was the Devil's playground, with its wanton ways of seducing boys into sin. They had been proven correct when she turned up pregnant, and her body had been a shameful reminder of her sinful nature ever since.

But everything had changed with Olivia. With every desire-laden gaze, every tender touch, every breathless whisper, every heart-stopping kiss, be it tender or passionate, Olivia had made her feel beautiful, desirable, treasured, in ways she never had before, and that wonderful discovery began long before they ever made love. It began in those moments when she would catch Olivia watching her, admiring her with such intensity in her gaze; it was there in the subtle touches, just the brushing of fingertips against her skin, and it continued in countless intimate moments they had shared along the way. Now that it had come to full fruition, Natalia felt decidedly liberated, and more importantly, loved.

Feeling the rapid, yet rhythmic beating of Olivia's heart beneath her cheek, she closed her eyes, soaking in the comforting sensation. It felt familiar, like coming home, and in that moment she understood—it wasn't Gus she had been drawn to, but rather it was his heart—the one that led her here, into Olivia's arms, and she knew without a doubt she was exactly where she belonged. She whispered to Olivia, telling her exactly that, as she snuggled closer, delighting in the nearness of her.

Olivia's heart was wholly content, as she lay there, holding Natalia close against her own body. Nothing in her life had ever been so moving, so completely fulfilling, as watching Natalia coming apart in her arms. She was _strikingly_ beautiful—Always—but the sight of her, the scent of her arousal, the sensation of her body in the throes of passionate release, moved Olivia in ways she was helpless to even describe; and it had taken every ounce of willpower she possessed not to climax right along with her. Nothing in her previous experiences had prepared her for the intensity of such a feeling, for the depth of intimacy she found therein, and reflexively, she pulled Natalia closer; needing the intimacy of their contact.

She felt the dampness of Natalia's center firmly against her thigh as she moved against her. The tiny hairs tickling her skin drew a smile from her lips, and just that quickly, she felt an overwhelming need to touch again. Yet, she resisted; instead, lingering in the sheer contentment she found in simply holding Natalia close.

Sensing the contentment in Olivia's smile, Natalia sighed softly, and nuzzled against her breast, kissing the softness of her skin. How long they had lingered there, she couldn't say; but it had taken her what seemed like eons to recover from the wondrous tremors Olivia had provoked within her body. She could still feel the lingering essence of them deep in her core, and now, wrapped in the intoxicating warmth of Olivia's embrace, she had never known such complete and utter satisfaction. She felt secure in a way she never had before… Secure enough to share her most intimate secrets with this woman. And so she did. "That was like… oh, God, Liv… like nothing I ever could've imagined," she whispered in confession; the fingers of her right hand lightly tracing along the delicate prominence of Olivia's collarbone.

Turning into Natalia's body, Olivia pulled her impossibly closer, nuzzling into her. Tenderly, she kissed the sweat-dampened raven tendrils at her temple. "It was pretty incredible, wasn't it?" There was not a single trace of arrogance in her breathy tone, only sheer wonderment that wrapped around them like the warmth of a favorite quilt.

"Yeah, it was…" Natalia sighed contentedly, and lightly kissed the edge of Olivia's breast, drawing a soft sigh from her. "Did you, um—?" She blushed at the mere thought of Olivia reaching orgasm with her.

Olivia grinned. She adored Natalia's bashful side. "No—," she murmured, slightly shaking her head. "I could have… I wanted to, but… I didn't," she answered honestly.

"Why not?" Natalia was both curious and concerned.

Fingertips brushed Natalia's face. "Because I want you inside me the next time I do," Olivia whispered against Natalia's ear.

The mere thought of touching Olivia so intimately made Natalia's center throb with excitement, and her heart raced in her chest.

Olivia smiled, as she felt the wildness in Natalia's pulse, beating against her side where their bodies meshed. "Does the thought of touching me excite you, Natalia?" Olivia certainly knew how excited _she_ was at the prospect of Natalia touch.

Delivered on a seductive whisper, Olivia's words caused Natalia's heart rate to increase. Gulping, she answered, "Yes…" Truth be told, it more than excited her—it inspired her to do things she never imagined she would do. "I'm just… I—I'm so… curious…" She skated her mouth over Olivia's, "about your body…"

Nuzzling against Natalia's nose, Olivia brushed their mouths together. "I want you to feel safe, Natalia," she whispered, kissing her again. "I want you to feel comfortable and free to explore my body,' she murmured. "To kiss me… To touch me…" The tips of her fingers feathered across Natalia's right nipple, causing it to pebble, and drawing a gasp of surprise from Natalia. "Anywhere you want… Any way you want… I won't hold anything back from you, N'talia… Not anymore…," she whispered in promise. Each pause in her words was filled with a sensual kiss, effectively arousing them both. "I want you to experience the same pleasure I just did."

"It was… pleasurable to you, what you just did for me?" Natalia bit her bottom lip, adorably.

Grinning roguishly, Olivia answered, "Oh, Sweetheart, you have no idea how pleasurable." Delivered on a throaty growl, Olivia eyes turned smoky with desire, as she lingered in Natalia's gaze. "So unbelievably pleasurable that I wanna do it again—right now…"

Torn between the draw of more of Olivia's enthralling touch… and the promise of pleasure gained through touching Olivia that same way, Natalia made an impossible decision. She arched a deliberate eyebrow. "Not a chance," she challenged, gently pushing against Olivia's chest. "Not until I get my turn."

A sultry laugh fell from Olivia's lips, as she gazed into those determined eyes. "I love your tenacious spirit," she said, with a devilish lilt.

"Don't tease me," Natalia pled, softly.

"I'm not," Olivia gently insisted. "You are one very determined woman. It's one of your greatest strengths, and I admire that in you."

Dimples bloomed, and Olivia's heart skipped a beat.

Leaning across Olivia's chest, they both released a soft gasp in reaction to the newness of their bare breasts brushing together, and then Natalia kissed her. "You like it that I'm as stubborn as you?" she teased.

Amused, a soft chuckle fell from Olivia's lips. "I like it that I've finally met my match," she confessed, as she brushed raven tendrils from Natalia's face. "I've never been more perfectly suited to another person, Natalia. You're everything I've ever needed, and more."

The sincerity in Olivia's voice rocked Natalia to her core, and those dark expressive eyes welled up with tears. "I really needed to hear that right now," she admitted. "In more ways than one…" She let Olivia fill in the blanks.

Gently, Olivia's knuckles skated across Natalia's cheek. "Are you nervous, y'know, about what comes next?"

Bashfully, Natalia nodded.

Olivia's heart melted at the sheer innocence of Natalia's admission, and she pulled her closer. "It's just you and me, Sweetheart, so there's nothing to worry about, okay?" she quietly reassured, as she poured her love out over Natalia's skin with light brushes of lips against her temple, brow, cheeks, and mouth. "You just do what makes you comfortable, alright? I'll let you know what I like, and don't like, the way you did for me."

Nonplussed, Natalia's brow furrowed. "But I didn't…"

A playful grin bloomed on Olivia's lips, as she remembered the soft whimpers and contented sighs, the guttural groans and the ragged breathing, the arching of Natalia's body and the jerking of her hips—all those delicious cues she had received from Natalia as she made love to her. "Oh, yes, you did. You just didn't use words…"

Natalia's breath caught, and she felt a flush of heat coloring her cheeks. "Oh—," she breathed, bashfully.

"Yeah… Oh—"

The obvious amusement in Olivia's voice made Natalia smile.

And then she blushed again, as she thought about how wonderful it felt to have Olivia touch her so intimately. "You were… incredible, you know," she whispered. Brushing their mouths together, her tongue lightly teased Olivia's lower lip. "I never knew sex could feel so completely amazing."

Releasing a soft moan, Olivia's heart rate bumped up a notch. "We've only just begun…"

"I can't wait to see what's next," Natalia declared on a throaty whisper.

"Neither can I," Olivia murmured, as Natalia's mouth lingered on her own.

And then lightly, her fingertips were tracing the scar that ran between Olivia's breasts. The once-coarse ridges of the scar had smoothed out, growing faint with the passage of time, but the imprint left on two hearts was indelible.

Olivia's eyes slid closed, as Natalia's tender exploration continued; the warmth of her mouth replacing the lightness of fingertips. She felt the heat of tears mingling with the warmth of open-mouthed kisses, and then Natalia was whispering to her.

"I'm so thankful he was a match for you." The words tumbled from tremulous lips on a strangled whisper. There was a gulp, and a stifled cry, as the fullness of that truth entwined itself around Natalia's heart, and then her arms were around Olivia; pulling her impossibly closer, as trembling lips softly kissed her chest.

The emotions that flowed between them were tacit, but palpable; and wrapping her arms around Natalia's body, Olivia held her securely. She tenderly kissed Natalia's hair; then buried her face in the softness of it, as her own tears of deep gratitude began to flow. This woman who held her had saved her life, in more ways than one, and she vowed to show her, in a thousand different ways every single day, just exactly how deeply she was treasured.

Neither of them could say how long they lingered there; but it didn't really matter. Tonight, as they hovered on the precipice of their future, they felt as though they had all the time in the world.

Then, gaining confidence, Natalia shifted her focus. She was so ready for more, and she knew Olivia was, as well. Covering Olivia's mouth with her own, what began as light, fluttery kisses, turned into, slow, deep explorations, their breathing deepening with every stroke of Natalia's tongue against the confines of Olivia's mouth. Olivia moaned softly each time Natalia's tongue brushed against her lower lip, and she shivered, when it stroked just inside her open mouth, sliding against her own tongue. Every breath was deeper than the one previous, as Natalia's mouth locked tightly against Olivia's, and yet, they found themselves panting for air.

Olivia's next awareness was the sensation of Natalia's mouth at her breast, those wild raven tresses in her face, and tickling her nipples. Her lips were so soft, so sinuous, as they traveled across fevered flesh in a languorous trek toward taut peaks. Never would she have imagined something so innocent, so sweet, as the warmth of Natalia's breath against her nipple, could be so unbelievably arousing. And yet it was, and Olivia felt herself teetering on the edge of completion.

The light, briny taste of Olivia's skin, mixed with the familiar musky scent of her, spurred Natalia's exploration—her mouth and tongue caressing every inch of flesh it could find. Slowly, she gloried in the hedonistic pleasure of loving Olivia's breasts.

She licked, first one nipple, then the other, and then returned to the first; bathing it with long, languid strokes of her tongue. It felt incredible, the way it pebbled as she lightly teased around the base with the tip of her tongue. And then a soft whimper fell from her lips, as her mouth finally closed over the straining bud, and Olivia groaned out her pleasure, her groin clenching tight in anticipation.

Olivia watched, enchanted by the feel of Natalia's mouth and hands on her body. Her touch was so tender—so unlike the harsh, rushed feeling of that endless string of men touching her. She shuddered at the intrusive thought, promptly discarding it, knowing that she would never allow another man, another person, to touch her ever again.

Natalia luxuriated in the paradoxical state of Olivia's body—so very firm, and yet, impossibly soft. Never would she have imagined a woman's body could be so alluring, so desirable, but everything about Olivia drew her close, enticed her to touch, to explore. She took her time, delighting in the velvety softness of flesh, and sounds that slipped from Olivia's lungs as she touched her, kissed her. And then her mouth was at Olivia's breast again, suckling gently.

Stifling a moan, Olivia gently cupped the back of Natalia's head; holding her in place, even as her own head fell back against the pillow that was propped behind her.

When the light, fluttering sucking began, Olivia felt a rush of liquid heat pool between her legs, accompanied by another sharp clenching of muscles and nerve endings that hadn't been directly stimulated in a very long time. Her body jerked in response, and the sound that burst from deep within her lungs could only be described as primal. Natalia had barely touched her, and she felt as though she might explode. Willfully, she held back, allowing Natalia free reign over her body. It was unfamiliar territory for them both, and a gift she wanted to give to the woman who owned her, body and soul.

Startled by the intensity of Olivia's response, Natalia gasped and wrenched back. The light scraping of her teeth against the taut point of flesh only made Olivia jerk harder, as she murmured and fervently groaned out her pleasure. The flush of Olivia's skin coupled with her ardent vocalizations, both wordless and otherwise, told Natalia that she was doing something right, and she grinned proudly, her own arousal heightening. "Did you like that?" she husked, as she nuzzled next to Olivia's ear. Her fingernail lightly teased that sensitive nipple.

"God, yes!" Olivia exhaled on a throaty growl. Her nipples were throbbing points of pleasure, teetering on the brink of pain, and she wanted Natalia to take them over the edge. "Do it again, N'talia. Please, do it again," she implored.

"Do what again?" Natalia panted, thoroughly aroused by the intensity of Olivia's request.

"Bite them," Olivia demanded.

Natalia hesitated, and Olivia reached down, tangling her fingers in raven tresses. Tightening her grasp, though not harshly, their gazes met.

"Please?" Olivia begged, and Natalia could see the intensity of her need flashing in the smoky jade of those piercing eyes.

Just that quickly, Natalia found herself nodding her acquiescence.

Olivia's grasp did not subside, as Natalia lowered her head, drawing one of those engorged coral peaks into the warmth of her mouth. Lightly, she nibbled, causing Olivia to groan in pleasure.

"Harder," Olivia insisted. "Please?" Oh, God, but this was delicious torture. After such a long absence from sex, her body craved such harsh stimulation, and she prayed that Natalia wouldn't fear giving it to her. She wouldn't always need it that way, but right now, nothing less would do.

The primal urgency in Olivia's voice spurred Natalia into action. Closing her teeth around that taut peak, she bit down with purpose, as she teased that swollen treasure with the tip of her tongue.

Olivia growled out her response, and it echoed through their bedroom, as her body writhed beneath Natalia. Another firm bite—one that caused her clit to throb—and then that languid tongue was soothing her. God, if Natalia could bring her this much pleasure by simply biting her nipples, she couldn't wait to feel those teeth clamping down on her most sensitive parts. Did she dare hope that Natalia would pleasure her in such a way?

Natalia didn't need to be asked—she knew Olivia needed more. Switching breasts, she treated the other nipple to similar pleasures, even as she caressed that first nipple between her fingers. The response she received was even more intense than the first, and then Olivia was begging her for more.

Pressing Olivia firmly into their mattress, Natalia silenced her with a slow, deliberate kiss. Tentatively, her tongue sought entrance, and Olivia's lips instinctively parted, granting permission to deepen the kiss. And then it was Natalia's turn to entice, to arouse, as she drew Olivia's tongue out and into her own mouth, suckling it until Olivia whimpered and moaned; her body writhing beneath Natalia's. She could feel the heat of Olivia's abundant arousal against the thigh that was nestled between Olivia's legs, and it raised the level of her own desire. Slowly, she licked and kissed her way to Olivia's ear, nibbling gently. "I wanna touch you, Liv," she nearly growled; surprised at the intensity of her own need to do so. "Please—," she entreated, lightly sucking Olivia's earlobe. "I know you want it too…"

God, her kisses were seductive, her voice, so alluring. Olivia's groin clenched and her nipples tightened in anticipation, and a tangle of throaty yeses and strangled moans announced her acquiescence. She couldn't believe how aroused she was, or how easily she had been placed into submission. "Yes, Natalia. Touch me," she implored, as her hips shifted off the bed, seeking direct contact, and she moaned out her pleasure when her distended clit rubbed against Natalia's firm thigh. "Oh, God, touch me, please…" The plea tore from her lungs on a rigid groan. "I'm so hard for you, Natalia, so wet—I need to feel you inside me…"

The mere inference to being inside Olivia drew a soft gasp from Natalia's lungs, as her cheeks flushed anew. She was excited beyond reason, and decidedly nervous. Shifting on their bed, she propped her body up on one elbow to gain a more advantageous view of Olivia's body.

Leaning up to kiss her, Olivia mirrored her actions.

Natalia smiled at her, and eyes, darkening with arousal, slowly followed the candlelit path as it gently touched Olivia's elegantly chiseled features. Dancing, it kissed and caressed her with its sensuous glow; softly highlighting kiss-swollen lips that just begged to be kissed again and again. And then it was flickering against the graceful slope of her nose, and those long, beautiful eyelashes, the tips of those soft, chestnut locks, and gliding along the contoured edge of her jaw.

Reaching out, Natalia gently brushed a lock of wayward chestnut hair from Olivia's face. "God, you're so beautiful," she said, breathlessly; and delivered on a whisper, her thoughts were carried out into the stillness of night, as fingers lightly trailed down Olivia's cheek.

Smiling softly, Natalia replaced those fingers with her lips, brushing them against Olivia's cheek and neck. Tentatively, she shifted her body, so as not to inhibit the flame-lit path across silken flesh. Then, continuing their tender caress, dark eyes followed that flickering glow as it licked at Olivia's skin, brushing against her long, graceful neck, kissing her shoulder, and burning a path down a toned bicep before plunging down, fondling an exposed breast, lingering over that voluptuous swell, before delicately tonguing the tip of a taut coral nipple.

Envious of the candlelight's pleasure, Natalia couldn't resist the urge to lean in, delicately kissing that alluring peak. Her breath fell across Olivia's skin like a whisper, an ephemeral kiss, but still, it provoked a soft moan from Olivia's chest, bringing a smile to Natalia's lips. And then, as Natalia shifted again, the candlelight found the smooth, sensuous curve of a hip, dipping down, lapping at that lush knoll at the zenith of Olivia's thighs…

Natalia allowed her eyes to linger there, mesmerized by the swell of softness, kissed by adoring flickers of candlelight. Olivia's body was more breathtaking than anything she had ever seen, and she could no longer resist the urge to touch.

Hungry eyes sought permission that was reflected back to her in the luminescence of liquid jade, as that sensuous smile teased at the corners of Olivia's mouth. She reached out, her fingertips slowly wandering the lush landscape of Olivia's strong, muscular body, exploring her. She kissed Olivia slowly, as she lowered her body to their bed, and there she lingered, caressing flame-kissed skin with gentle strokes and arousing touches, mapping every curve, and slope, and valley, committing to memory every moan and every shudder her touch drew from Olivia's body, before lightly brushing her fingertips across that swell of perfectly manicured curls. It felt downy soft beneath her rapt fingertips, and as she caressed Olivia there, she delighted in the heat and wet that licked at the palm of her hand.

Releasing a soft sigh, Olivia closed her eyes and simply reveled in the exquisite sensation of Natalia's fingertips brushing against her there. She was aroused beyond reason, but willfully, she tamped down her need, allowing Natalia to indulge, to explore, to satisfy her curiosities.

And when gentle, probing fingers dipped just beneath the surface, discovering her for the first time, they released an ephemeral breath in unison, and then Olivia became a shivering mass of nerve endings and need.

Pulling her impossibly closer, Natalia whispered to her, asking if she was all right. Olivia's response was a breathless plea for Natalia to kiss her. And as Natalia kissed her again, Olivia's body instinctively arched into the touch of Natalia's hand; encouraging deeper exploration.

Delivered on a slow, almost guttural moan, her name tumbled from Olivia's lips into Natalia's mouth, as she stirred beneath that tender yet provocative touch, her body instinctively seeking increasingly more intimate contact with those fingertips, and the soft, alluring curves of Natalia's body.

Natalia was in complete awe of how satisfying it felt to touch Olivia this way, to hear her soft moans of pleasure, to feel her body responding to entranced fingertips. Every light stroke, every lingering kiss, every soft caress, evoked an even more intense response, and spurred on by Olivia's increasingly gratifying noises of approval, Natalia slipped her fingers deep inside Olivia's waiting warmth; mirroring the many exquisite ways in which Olivia had made love to her during the hours before.

Olivia groaned and writhed, pressing closer to her, encouraging deeper exploration of the places in her body that screamed for release, as she surrendered herself, body, and soul, to the woman who loved her so completely. Never had she given herself so fully to another, and when she climaxed in Natalia's arms, her body clenching around those tantalizing fingers, she clung to her, invoking God, and praising Natalia.

Natalia was thankful her mouth had already been on Olivia's, lest she awaken the entire farm with her thunderous cries of pleasure, as her entire body quaked in Natalia's arms. She was still shaking with indescribable pleasure and a depth of emotion the likes of which she had never known, when passionate kisses turned slow and lingering.

No one had ever touched her body with such gentleness, such genuine warmth, or evoked such an emotional response within her. And as Olivia collapsed against Natalia's body, physically and emotionally exhausted, she found herself enveloped in more love and contentment than she thought her heart could hold. And then Natalia was covering her face and hair with kisses, and whispering to her, telling her how much she loved her, and needed her, and how incredible it was to finally love her this way.

And finally, lying face to face in the center of their bed, their bodies flush up against one another, legs intertwined, they savored the afterglow of their lovemaking. Olivia nuzzled against Natalia's nose. "That was amazing—_you're_ amazing…," she breathed, her gaze locked on dazzling mahogany pools.

Natalia's dimples dazzled as she smiled into Olivia's eyes. "Amazing, huh?" she murmured playfully, as she allowed Olivia to pull her closer, holding her almost possessively.

"Completely," Olivia whispered, and then she kissed her tenderly. "It was so ridiculously amazing… I need a cigarette…," she joked.

Giggling, Natalia playfully pushed Olivia's shoulder. "You don't even smoke…"

"See?" Olivia said with a teasing grin, "I told you it was amazing."

Natalia laughed softly, and then fingertips gently brushed Olivia's face, as she gazed into darkened jade. "You really needed that, didn't you?" she said, softly.

"God, I did." Delivered on a throaty groan, Olivia's declaration was followed by a contented sigh. "I really needed you…," she breathed, emphasizing that Natalia was the sole object of her need, visceral or otherwise.

"You have me, always," Natalia whispered, as she snuggled into Olivia's arms.

They were quiet for a while, the only sounds in the room being the soft jazz that floated around them, and the echoes of their still-ragged breathing. There were tender kisses, and light touches—the ones that maintained their intimacy, as they relaxed and enjoyed simply being together.

"What are you thinking?" Olivia asked quietly, as she lay there with Natalia nestled against her body.

"Right now, I'm thanking God for unanswered prayers," Natalia whispered. Her fingertips lightly caressed Olivia's belly, making slow circles.

"Tell me more…," Olivia quietly encouraged.

"I was thinking about the day we left Gus's house that final time; and how I said there were no memories there, only dreams…"

"I remember…," Olivia said, quietly. What she remembered was Natalia's tenacity that day, as she laid out her demands for agreeing to give up Gus's house in exchange for moving Rafe to a safer prison. While admittedly, she found Natalia rather amusing that day, she also felt much admiration for the grieving wife, the protective mother, the passionate woman with strength beyond anything Olivia could imagine. And what she remembered most was the fact that it was the first time Natalia had taken her hand in a moment that had nothing to do with pity, and everything to do with the bond that had been formed between them the day Natalia had given her the gift of Gus's heart. Her eyes welled up with tears. "What about it?" was all she could ask, if she had any hope of staving off her emotions.

"It was so painful to leave that house, to leave him behind, but… you were there, and you comforted me, like you always do; telling me I still had my dreams…," Natalia recalled, the memory still resounding in her heart. Olivia's smile had been so bittersweet, her voice, her eyes, such a tender caress, and it brought Natalia comfort in a way she never expected. She smiled at the memory. "But I realize now that I ended up with far more than just my dreams, because here, Olivia… here, we have both memories and dreams…," she said, emphasizing the fact that they had both. "We have it all. And we have it together…"

Smiling through her tears, Olivia tenderly kissed Natalia's temple. "Yes, we do," she agreed. "And I've never been happier, Natalia. Never in my life."

Natalia released a soft, contented sigh. "Neither have I, Liv," she whispered. "Neither have I…"

They were quiet again for several moments, and then Natalia asked, "And what are you thinking?" She emphasized the part about it being Olivia's turn to share.

Kiss-swollen lips adopted an almost roguish grin. "I was thinking that I finally understand why Lena bought a hotel."

"What?" A soft laugh fell from Natalia's lips. She arched an eyebrow, as she glanced up from where her head rested against Olivia's shoulder. "Should I be at all concerned that you're thinking about Lena right now?" There was amusement in her tone.

Olivia laughed. "Not in the least," she answered, making it clear that Natalia had not a concern in the world in that regard. "Didn't you hear her when she told me why she bought the Valley Inn?"

"No—"

Natalia's response made perfect sense then. "It was the first place she and Bianca ever made love," Olivia shared. "And they go there, to that same room, every year on the anniversary of their first night together."

"Aw, that's so romantic," Natalia sighed. She thought for a moment, and then she turned on her belly, leaning across Olivia's body with her arm resting between perfect breasts. "Does that mean I get a standing reservation here every year?" she asked, as her fingertips brushed that pouty bottom lip.

"Sweetheart, you can have a standing reservation in this bed every night if you want one," Olivia answered, emphasizing the frequency of those reservations. Her eyebrows wiggled in tandem with the roguish tone in her voice.

Natalia laughed softly. "You'll get no arguments from me."

"We are never selling this house," Olivia declared.

"You would really live here forever?" Natalia sounded hopeful, yet a bit skeptical.

Olivia reached up, tenderly brushing her fingertips against Natalia's cheek. "As long as you're happy here, this is where we'll stay."

The antiquated pipes picked precisely that moment to groan in protest of some unseen pressure. "Even with the crappy plumbing?" Natalia asked, teasingly.

"Yup—," Olivia confirmed with a grin. "And the cow manure in the barn, too…" she teased.

Dimples bloomed. "I think I just fell a little bit more in love with you."

TBC…


	47. Chapter 10 Intertwined Part III

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Frank and Harley Cooper, Phillip Spaulding, and Josh Lewis are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The character of Alexander Cambias, Jr. is owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Rating: Chapter 10 is rated NC-17 for obvious reasons, hehe…

In celebration of my semester _finally _ending, here's a little treat to start your weekend off right… Hope you all enjoy!

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"When the heart is flooded with love there is no room in it for fear, for doubt, for hesitation. When each partner loves so completely that he has forgotten to ask himself whether or not he is loved in return; when he only knows that he loves and is moving to its music—then, and then only, are two people able to dance perfectly in tune to the same rhythm."

Anne Morrow Lindbergh

Chapter 10.3 – Intertwined:

_Friday, May 1, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—11:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Falling boneless against the luscious curves of Olivia's body, Natalia released a deep, contented sigh. Thoroughly sated, thanks to Olivia's skillful, loving hands, she snuggled against the warmth of that firm, toned body. Never would she have believed she would find such physical pleasure, such emotional sustenance in the body, the presence, of another woman—especially this woman, who had for so long been such an enigma to her. Burying her face in Olivia's neck, she drew in the sweet, musky scent of her, and then released another slow, contented sigh, as Olivia lightly kissed her brow. Life was beyond good.

Unbeknownst to Natalia, Olivia was experiencing a very similar reaction, as she lay there, holding her close. Truth be told, Olivia was experiencing a whirlwind of thoughts and emotions, many of which she felt helpless to express. Never in her life had the physical act of sex filled her so completely, and yet left her feeling so vulnerable in the same moment. This was not like any sex she had ever experienced before. Not that she was surprised. She knew everything would be different, would be deeper, more meaningful with Natalia. She wouldn't say that she had never made love before, because that would have been a lie, and Olivia Spencer had stopped lying to herself long, long ago. Beyond that, she would never diminish the love she felt for those whom she had loved before. Alex had shown her that she could feel safe with a man; that she didn't have to fear the physical act of sex, but rather, that she could enjoy it. And she had enjoyed it with him—thoroughly. Josh had brought out that sultry seductiveness within her. He made her feel not only beautiful, but womanly, desirable. And Phillip, he had made her feel all of those things, and more. But nothing had ever been so completely consuming, so totally fulfilling, as what she was experiencing with Natalia. She had known that would be the case, long before she ever touched her, because her love for Natalia was the deepest connection she had ever experienced with another human being. As she lay there, contemplating that connection, she felt an ineffable need to draw Natalia closer, and so she did.

The sensation of fingertips skimming her bare back, sent a shiver of excitement through Natalia, and she lightly brushed her mouth against silky skin in response, as she reveled in simply being in Olivia's arms. Sharing her bed, her body, with another person had never felt so good, so completely and totally right; and she wondered, briefly, if this was how Gus felt when he shared a bed with Harley. In that moment of unexpected clarity, she realized that it no longer pained her to know that Harley Cooper had been the love of Gus's life, because now she understood exactly how he felt—Olivia Spencer was the love of _her_ life, and no other love could compare.

Thoughts of Gus made her ever more thankful for Olivia, and the life they shared. Shifting in their bed, she positioned her body partially atop Olivia's, and leaned down, dusting a trail of tender kisses along the scar that tied them all together. She was lightly running her mouth over the length of it, treasuring all that it represented for their family, when she heard Olivia's emotion-laden voice whispering to her.

"I finally feel as though this heart isn't borrowed anymore; it's really, truly mine." Long, lithe fingers tunneled through silky raven tresses as Olivia shared her thoughts.

The emotion in Olivia's voice drew Natalia into a teary gaze. "Of course it's yours," she quietly acknowledged, as she wiped an errant tear from Olivia's cheek. "It has been since the moment Gus gave it to you…"

"Since you gave it to me." Olivia gently emphasized the identity of the giver. "But ever since then, I've felt as if I've been stealing time, with a heart that was on permanent, yet in some ways, transitory loan from the man we both loved," she confessed. "I felt as though his heart was simultaneously the tie that bound us together… and the anvil that kept us apart…" She paused for a moment, and then said, "Like he was always there between us…"

"It's not like that, Liv," Natalia quietly argued.

Pressing a finger lightly against Natalia's lips, Olivia shushed her. "Wait. Let me finish," she pleaded. "I don't feel that way anymore, Love. He's always with us, but… not in a way that separates us…"

"I understand what you mean," Natalia interjected. "This heart is yours now, but Gus is never far from our thoughts…"

"Exactly…"

"He'll always be a part of us, Olivia," Natalia said, gently, "but when I make love to you, it's not his heart that I feel beating against my chest—it's yours… It's your breath I feel against my skin, it's your touch that speaks to my heart, your whispers that send my body to places unknown…" Her tone was intense, as she expounded on how she felt when making love with Olivia. "I need you to know that, in the deepest recesses of your soul."

Olivia's breath caught, and she closed her eyes against the tears. "I do, Natalia," she whispered. "I do…"

Lightly, Natalia kissed the corner of Olivia's mouth. "Good, because it's all about you, for me," she murmured.

Dropping her gaze, Natalia focused on Olivia's scar. "And this scar that marks his place inside you, serves as a gentle reminder of this amazing love we share—all thanks to him." Her voice was quiet, as she shared her feelings regarding Gus's heart, and the way it brought her to Olivia. "Much like the beauty of a rainbow after a springtime thundershower is a promise from God to always love and protect His people, this scar," she whispered, gently running her fingers the muted edges of it, "and the strong, yet tender heart that beats beneath…" She pressed her hand against it, "Are a promise between us to always protect the gift that we've been given…"

In that moment, so overwhelmed with emotion, all Olivia could manage was a nod of agreement. Natalia, and her love, were the greatest gifts she had ever received, and she was forever grateful.

Laying her cheek against the center of Olivia's chest, Natalia closed her eyes; long eyelashes landing like feathers against the soft indentations beneath. In the stillness, she listened intently to the steady beating of Olivia's heart. "I've never felt closer to another human being, Liv," she quietly admitted, tears welling up in dark eyes, threatening to overflow. "It's like… like I've been searching for you my entire life…"

Quietly, Olivia allowed her heart to drink in those softly spoken words, and then she reached down, tipping Natalia's chin up to meet dark eyes. "So that's what you meant before… when you said I was worth the wait." Tears forming, creating pools of liquid jade, she recalled a quiet conversation they had shared while lying in bed after making love earlier that evening…

"I love being with you this way," Natalia whispered, her breath falling across Olivia's lips in an ephemeral kiss, as they lay face to face, talking quietly. They had spent hours kissing, touching, exploring, sometimes passionately, sometimes tenderly, as each learned the sensuous landscape of the other's body. After the first time, their lovemaking had ceased to be about reaching orgasm, instead segueing into shared discovery. Not that they didn't reach orgasm, because they did; often mutually, and very satisfyingly, but it simply ceased to be the focus, becoming instead, a delightful conclusion to their shared exploration. Olivia quickly learned that the insides of Natalia's wrists and the area behind her knees were erogenous zones, as were the undersides of her breasts. Natalia discovered that Olivia's breasts, her nipples were super-sensitive to touch, and being kissed on her side, along the edge where it fell into her lower back, drew soft whimpers and pleading moans; and the sensation of Natalia's thatch of thick, wet curls against her ass as she held her, made Olivia crazy with want. Those were only a few secrets they had learned. There was still so much to discover, but they had their entire lives to explore, and in the moment, they were perfectly content just _being_.

"Me too…," Olivia sighed, a contented smile playing on her lips. Lightly, she traced her fingertip down the center of Natalia's nose, garnering a dimpled smile. Punctuating it with a tap against that delectable lower lip, she drew a soft laugh from Natalia. Smiling in response, she leaned closer, pressing a soft kiss to bowlike lips. "Long time comin'…"

"Yeah—," Natalia agreed wistfully. Gently she caressed Olivia's cheek, as she gazed into eyes of deepening jade, "But you, my Love, were totally worth the wait."

Lightly, Olivia kissed her again. "Something tells me we're not just talking sex," she quietly surmised.

"Hmm-mm…," Natalia quietly sighed. "Though, that was definitely worth the wait, too." The roguish grin on her face told Olivia exactly how worth the wait it was.

That deep, sultry laugh fell from Olivia's lips, and then she whispered, "I couldn't agree with you more…"

And the kiss that affirmed her agreement had quickly turned into several more hours of lovemaking. Some moments slow and sweet, others filled with unbridled passion, but always, always, uniquely, ineffably, _them_.

"Yes, that's what I meant," Natalia quietly confessed, drawing Olivia from her reverie, and back into the present, where Natalia lay, thoroughly sated, in her arms. Gently, her fingertips brushed Olivia's face. "I thought I knew what love was… thought I knew how it felt to be in love…," she quietly voiced, stressing the action part of the emotion, "but… now I know differently."

"But… what about… Gus?" Olivia's voice was hesitant, and she searched Natalia's eyes for a sign, as her hand slipped away from that sweetly dimpled face.

Natalia's lips formed a bittersweet smile at the mention of his name. "He was my first kiss… my first love…," she said, wistfully, "my first, and only, lover… until that regretful night with Frank." She grimaced at the memory, and surveyed Olivia's eyes for any sign of a reaction. When she found nothing but tenderness looking back at her, she snuggled closer to Olivia, and continued, "But the love I felt for him… was nothing in comparison to what I feel for you…"

A satisfied smile fell across Olivia's lips, and she brushed them lightly against Natalia's cheek.

Shifting in Olivia's arms, Natalia focused on that magnetic gaze. "You stole my heart in a thousand unexpected moments," she whispered, "and you continue to steal it, one moment at a time, every single day…"

Poised to respond, Olivia's words were caught silent on the tip of her tongue, as Natalia's mouth claimed her own. It was a languid kiss—the kind that felt as though Natalia were making love to her mouth; and Olivia couldn't help but fall headlong into the blissful sensation, her entire body succumbing to Natalia's spell.

And then Natalia was whispering to her again, saying things that sated an emptiness that had always been there, deep inside her—an emptiness only Natalia's love could ever fill.

"You… you leave me speechless… when you talk to me…," Natalia whispered, as her fingers fell across Olivia's lips. "And breathless, the way you look at me, and… when you whisper my name, oh, God, Liv, when you whisper my name, it's like I can feel you everywhere, all at once…"

Olivia's breath caught in her chest, as she listened to the sweet sound of Natalia's voice saying such beautiful things to her. And then Natalia's name fell from her lips on a fettered breath, causing Natalia's body to shudder against her own.

"Just like that…," Natalia murmured through trembling lips. "You whisper my name, and I feel you in the deepest recesses of my body and soul, Liv. I never knew I could feel so connected to another person."

Yes, lovers past had murmured sweet things to Olivia in quiet moments such as this, but no one had ever whispered to her heart, her soul, the way Natalia did, and it made her feel treasured. _Nothing so Perfect as you, could be just a random coincidence…_, she thought, as she gazed into those dark, expressive eyes.

Silently, she sent a prayer to Natalia's God, thanking Him for the priceless gift of her.

"You fill my heart with such… indescribable joy…," Olivia whispered in awe, as the backs of her fingers swept across Natalia's cheek. "You were worth everything we've been through and more," she quietly declared, as the tears began anew. "I owe a debt of gratitude, the likes of which no amount of money could ever repay, for the gift of you…" Overcome with emotion, Olivia's quiet confession slipped through trembling lips, "God, N'talia, I love you so much…"

Olivia's warm whispers, her tender words, made Natalia feel cherished in a way no one else ever had, and tears sprung in her eyes, as she absorbed the sincerity in that soft voice. She knew every shade of this complex, captivating woman. From the hard, sharp edges of her anger that made her wiling to inflict pain upon the object of her wrath, regardless of what harm it may cause herself, to the generosity of heart in moments when it was least expected, to the heartbreaking vulnerability she displayed during their most intimate moments. She loved every nuance of every single shade. But it was the moments like this, Natalia loved most—those moments where the walls came crumbling down, and Olivia was completely unguarded with her. Moments where those mesmerizing jade eyes held every thought, every emotion wide open, leaving her vulnerable to Natalia—and Natalia alone.

"What did I ever do to deserve you?" Whispering through her tears, Natalia explored those shimmering eyes as if they held the secret to capturing her very soul.

"You loved me…," came the quiet reply.

Three little words, they were; yet they held within them a multitude of emotions, and the one answer to the lifetime of anger, guilt and shame, and the insatiable need for money and power, that had become essence of the Olivia Spencer, of old. That Olivia was gone now, and in her place was a woman whose most insatiable need was to love this woman and their family completely, and protect them from all harm.

"When I was completely unlovable, Natalia, you loved me anyway."

Olivia sounded more vulnerable than Natalia could ever imagine, and her immediate instinct was to protect her. Instinctively, she pulled Olivia impossibly closer. "You were never unlovable, Liv," she gently begged to differ. Lightly, she kissed those luscious lips. "You just needed someone who wasn't afraid to love you enough to challenge you."

"Well, I definitely met my match, in you," Olivia said, wittily.

Natalia grinned. "You certainly did," she wholeheartedly agreed.

The humor faded from Olivia's eyes, as she gently tipped Natalia's chin, meeting her gaze. "It was you who opened my heart to such possibility, Natalia," she quietly asserted. "You showed me how to love completely."

"Huh-uh—" Natalia shook her head in disagreement. "It wasn't me, it's you. The ability to love has always been there inside you." She emphasized her statement with the pressing of her palm against Olivia's chest, right over her heart. "I remember watching you with Em, before we really knew one another," she reminisced, "and…"

"You mean back when I was just the bombastic Bitch who ran the Beacon?" Olivia barked out in a sarcastic laugh.

"No—," Natalia answered, matter-of-factly; ignoring not only the vulgarity, but also the underlying hard-as-nails persona Olivia kept in her arsenal of defenses. "I mean… before you dropped your defenses, and let me in…"

"I was terribly defensive with you," Olivia said, apologetically. She moved her hand across the bare skin of Natalia's back in a tender caress, maintaining their connection. "I bullied you… I argued with you…"

"Incessantly—," Natalia interrupted with a laugh; casting Olivia a knowing glance.

Olivia laughed, grinning wickedly at the woman in her arms. "Yeah… but you enjoyed it…," she flirted, raising an eyebrow. "Don't lie…"

Natalia cast a knowing smile Olivia's direction. "Truth be told…," she whispered in admission, reaching out, lightly tracing a finger along that angular jawline, "I would rather fight with you… than have sex with anyone else…"

"Oh, really?" Olivia replied, her voice low and seductive. "So, are you saying that fighting with me gets you all hot 'n bothered?"

Natalia blushed. "Well, I'm certainly not denying it…," she replied, an uncharacteristically wicked grin flirting with the corners of her mouth.

Interest piqued, Olivia grinned devilishly. "Perhaps we should fight more often…," she roguishly suggested.

Grinning, Natalia surprisingly agreed, "Perhaps we should…" She leaned in then, lightly brushing her lips against that soft mouth. "But more than anything," she whispered, "I would rather make love with you…"

Arching that eyebrow, Olivia husked, "Oh, yeah?"

"Definitely, _yeah_...," Natalia hissed.

Their mouths connected then, kisses rapidly deepening, and Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia, deftly rolling her onto her back.

Willingly sinking into their mattress, Natalia released a deep groan, when Olivia's hot, wet center skated against her thigh. Just that quickly, they were both aching for more.

Taking her time, Olivia kissed her thoroughly, delighting in the smooth heat of their tongues colliding, and the sensation of Natalia's obvious arousal coating her thigh. Wrapped around Natalia's body, Olivia's left arm held her steadily in place, while her right hand caressed pert breasts; drawing whimpers and moans from burning lungs as she teased those sensitive peaks to attention.

Natalia's fingers tangled in chestnut locks, and her body moved in perfect accord with Olivia's, as they began the mutual ascent toward the pinnacle of release. It would not a long journey—no, not this time.

Slipping her right hand between their bodies, Olivia's fingers dug into Natalia's outer thigh, causing those shapely hips to shift beneath her, seeking increasingly more direct contact.

Releasing a dissatisfied whimper when Olivia skillfully circumvented the desired contact, Natalia gently bit into the tender flesh between Olivia's neck and shoulder, drawing a low groan from her. "Touch me, Liv," she hissed, as the heat of her mouth moved along sensitive skin. She could not believe how quickly Olivia had her craving more.

No longer willing to deny Natalia anything, ever, Olivia trailed her hand along the soft skin of that firm thigh, moving from the outside, in. Lightly, she caressed the sensitive area of Natalia's inner thigh that she had discovered in earlier exploration, drawing quiet whimpers of pleasure from her, and when Natalia's hips began to stir more fervently beneath her, effortlessly, Olivia found her.

Instantly gratified by the welcome warmth that swallowed her fingers, Olivia luxuriated in the wet heat, as she explored those silky folds. Never would she have imagined touching another woman's body this way would be so erotic, but it was, and Olivia simply could not get enough. Clearly, neither could Natalia, because she released a deep, gratified groan the moment Olivia touched her, and immediately, her hips began moving with even greater determination.

Whimpers, and moans, and countless other erotic encouragers told Olivia that Natalia was not only ready for more, she demanded it. Giving in to their mutual need, gently, she stroked that sweet bundle of nerves at the apex of those firm thighs. "Jesus, Natalia, you're so responsive," she growled, as she felt the entire length of it harden beneath her touch. Honest to God, she could not fathom how it was that Gus never managed to bring this woman to orgasm. The man was a complete fucking idiot, she decided.

Capturing the tip between her first two fingers, she began a slow, steady caress, gliding the edges of her fingers around it, as they slipped effortlessly through Natalia's copious wetness. It was like running her fingertips through liquid silk. Each time that distended bud was cradled at the apex of Olivia's fingers, she squeezed it gently, as her fingertips mercilessly teased Natalia's opening.

Shuddering in response to the steady stroking of those tantalizing fingers, Natalia made noises of unanimous approval, as she arched her body into Olivia's, seeking deeper contact. "Please, Liv!" she brazenly implored.

Olivia increased the pressure in response, as she lightly bit Natalia's chin, and then trailed hot, wet kisses down the column of her throat. She lingered at a pulse point until Natalia's hips began moving against her with vigor, and then her mouth slid further down, capturing an engorged nipple. Sucking hungrily, Olivia's tongue tantalized and teased, even as her fingers slipped deep inside Natalia's heated core.

Natalia cried out in pleasure at the need-fulfilling completeness of the penetration; and then the rhythmic thrusting began deep inside her, as that skillful mouth and tongue suckled at her breast, matching the swirling of a deft thumb around her achingly aroused clit. It felt as though Olivia was everywhere, all at once, and yet, Natalia could not get enough of her.

Cursing in Spanish, Natalia writhed beneath Olivia's body; the arousing mélange of her vocalizations and bodily movements telling Olivia exactly what she needed, and where. Olivia grinned at the vulgarity, and claimed Natalia's mouth, once again swallowing those delectable noises of intense gratification.

They were locked in a deep, breath-stealing kiss, when Natalia began to tremble in Olivia's arms. Clamping down, her body intuitively drew Olivia's fingers deeper inside, and what began in her toes, quickly spread through her body, engulfing her in wave after wave of roiling bliss. She clung to Olivia's body, anchoring herself, even as Olivia began to tremble against her. The erotic sounds emitting from burning lungs, and the sensation of Natalia's body compressing around her fingers had been enough to throw her over the edge. And then they were falling, and together they lingered in that glorious utopia of momentary satiation, Olivia steadily stoking the fire with just the right amount of pressure to exactly the right place, until finally, their bodies settled in blissful completion.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—12:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Languidly, Olivia stretched limbs that lay captive beneath Natalia's body long after their lovemaking had brought them to another mutually satisfying completion. Even as she shifted, Natalia's body remained perfectly molded against her own, and Olivia delighted in the closeness of their connection. It encompassed every aspect of their beings: heart, mind, body, soul, and spirit, and it felt completely and utterly fulfilling. With lovers past, Olivia had never been one to tolerate such close proximity, after the fact. A few minutes of post-coital cuddling, a few lingering kisses, that was about all she could stand, and then she wanted her space. It had always been that way; even with Phillip and Josh, the two men who knew her most intimately. With Natalia, everything was different. She had wanted her close even before they made love, and after… oh, in the glorious thereafter, she could not keep Natalia close enough.

Stirring in Olivia's arms, Natalia feathered her lips across Olivia's breast, and then their mouths met, lingering.

"You are so unbelievably beautiful…," Natalia whispered in awe. "Every single part of you…" And it was true—Olivia was absolutely stunning—Always—but never more so than she was, lying there in the afterglow of their lovemaking. Natalia couldn't help but touch. The tips of her fingers brushed against Olivia's cheek, and tangled in the soft chestnut that fell across her neck. "But that's not what makes me want you the way I do…"

"No?" Olivia murmured, almost amusedly.

"Huh-uh," Natalia answered, slowly shaking her head. Her tender touch never left Olivia's face, as she locked their gazes.

Olivia arched a dubious eyebrow, and Natalia laughed softly. "Okay, it's part of what makes me want you," she sheepishly confessed, as Olivia's husky laugh joined her own.

And then her expression turned serious, as her fingertips lightly traced Olivia's distinguished features. "You're so strong, and… you're confident, and you're not afraid of anything…" Her voice held the distinct air of sheer awe, as she spoke to Olivia. "And yet, sometimes, you're so fragile, you break my heart…," she whispered, her voice brimming with emotion. "You care, so deeply, Liv, and you're so easily hurt… but people don't know that about you, because you hide that part of yourself from the world…"

The heat of tears prickled behind Olivia's eyes, as she remembered Phillip whispering something very similar to her once upon a time. He had been the only other person to ever truly see that part of her, and she had been so vulnerable with him, allowed him so close to her—and now she feared him more than she had anyone else in her life. And in that moment, her base instincts told her to run, to flee. That vulnerability led to heartbreak, to abandonment, and then to fear. Yet, as she gazed into Natalia's eyes, her heart told her she was safe. Natalia was nothing like Phillip. She was nothing like anyone Olivia had ever known. There was no need to run again. No, not ever.

Releasing a relaxed sigh, Olivia smiled softly, and leaned closer, nuzzling Natalia's ear. "You are… the most wonderful surprise, Natalia Rivera," she whispered. The faintest breath teased dark tendrils, as she gently kissed her there.

Natalia sighed contentedly, drinking in Olivia's expression of affection.

Olivia returned her gaze to Natalia's, and continued, "Certainly nothing I was looking for… and yet, everything I never knew I needed," she quietly shared, swallowing hard to stave off the lump of raw emotion that was swiftly rising in her throat. "And now, all I know is… for the first time in my life, I feel completely safe… In your arms, I feel as though my heart has finally found its home…"

"You will always be safe with me," Natalia whispered, reiterating her earlier promise, as she searched the deep jade of those captivating eyes.

"I belong to you completely now," Olivia whispered. "I've never felt this close to another person, Natalia. I've been with more men than I care to count, but I've never given myself to them—not as I have you. I've never belonged to anyone before you," she confessed, her voice a strangled whisper, as she attempted to hold back the tears that threatened to spill. "They may have touched my body, but you, N'talia… you own my heart…"

Delivered on a breathless whisper, Olivia's words touched a place so deep inside Natalia's soul that she felt a physical jolt, and then her spirit soared. With just the slightest provocation, she was in Olivia's arms again; being kissed the way no one had ever kissed her before. And Olivia was whispering to her between kisses, making love to Natalia's heart with words, saying things she never knew she longed to hear until they were spilling from those delectable lips, even as Olivia's hands, and mouth and tongue made love to her body once again.

TBC…


	48. Chapter 10 Intertwined Part IV

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus Aitoro, and Harley Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. Other than brief references to the 10.8.2008, 12.15.2008, 12.30.2008, 1.19.2009, 1.21.2009, 3.26.2009 and 6.12.2009 episodes, dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Just an FYI: In the spirit of complete honesty, there are portions of this update that may seem familiar to those of you who have read my Otalia one-shot about their "first time." Those portions were originally written for this story, and were always intended to be included in this chapter. The one-shot was merely "sneak-peeks" at this chapter for those of you who had been waiting so patiently for some Otalia lovin'…

Rating: Chapter 10 is rated NC-17 for obvious reasons, hehe…

Hope you all enjoy!

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"When the heart is flooded with love there is no room in it for fear, for doubt, for hesitation. When each partner loves so completely that he has forgotten to ask himself whether or not he is loved in return; when he only knows that he loves and is moving to its music—then, and then only, are two people able to dance perfectly in tune to the same rhythm."

Anne Morrow Lindbergh

"The minute I heard my first love story I started looking for you, not knowing how blind that was. Lovers don't finally meet somewhere. They're in each other all along."

Jalal ad-Din Rumi

Chapter 10.4 – Intertwined:

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—2:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Cloaked in the stillness of night, they lay together in sated dénouement, the only illumination, shards of moonlight breaking through the clouds and filtering through antique lace; the candles long-since having burned to completion. In the distance, thunder rumbled, echoing against the walls that harbored them from the ferocity of the approaching storm. Soon the lightening would come, and then the life affirming rain, but in the stillness, in the darkness, the shelter of their love, remained.

Their bodies were tangled, bellies and breasts pressed together, arms wrapped around, and legs entwined, not a modicum of space between them. The now-familiar scent of their lovemaking lingered, suffusing their senses with subtle reminders of the intimacy they had, and always would, share.

Releasing another slow, contented sigh, Natalia snuggled impossibly closer. She loved the way Olivia's skin felt against her own. Pressing a tender kiss against the inner swell of Olivia's breast, she whispered, "I love you," into the night.

Delivered on an unfettered breath, her soft voice reached through the darkness, warming the cockles of Olivia's heart, even as her breath lingered against soft skin. Olivia knew the expression of emotions required no response—Natalia simply needed to lend voice to them in the stillness of the night. A contented smile ghosted across her lips, and she shifted her body, hoping for a glimpse into those dark, expressive eyes.

Traces of moonlight trickled through their open window, casting the exquisiteness of Natalia's countenance in muted edges of light and shadow. Reaching up, Olivia allowed her fingertips to trail the path of light, and then full, soft lips followed, brushing slowly against Natalia's temple, her brow, her cheek, and finally, her mouth, where she lingered.

The inhalation of a mutual deep breath and the slow release that followed, marked the natural pinnacle of their kiss, and then they slowly parted lips, their gazes locking again. The backs of Olivia's fingers brushed Natalia's cheek again, as she whispered, "When did you first realize that you were in love with me?"

Natalia smiled into those trusting eyes, and her memory flashed back to all those moments when they had connected on a level far deeper than friendship. All those moments when Olivia had been there for her, stood up for her, for her son, defended her honor. The moments when Olivia held her and comforted her, even when Olivia's own heart was breaking. That sense of panic when Olivia collapsed outside Company, and again the day the monitor for her pacemaker went off. The emotion in Olivia's voice when she insisted she _had_ gotten something out of getting Natalia's money back from Decker. All of it came rushing back in a stream of consciousness, leading up to that moment when she experienced this mélange of thoughts and feelings and physical reactions in the presence of this woman. The emotions had come before the physical reactions, but she could not deny that her first physical awakenings came long before Olivia first kissed her. Her heart had pounded wildly in her chest, as her body temperature spiked in response to that kiss—the one after Emma's presentation; but even before then, she felt the stirring of both heart and body. She thought about New Year's Eve, and the sensation of Olivia's hand brushing across her back. Her touch was firm, yet gentle, and it made her insides tremble, even as it left her feeling safe, secure, like she was finally home.

The longer she basked in her sweet reverie, the more Natalia realized just exactly how long she had been in love with this woman, and she couldn't help but smile. "There were so many moments when I felt the gentle stirring of my heart," she whispered. "So many moments when I felt the promise of you, and what we could be together…"

The corners of Olivia's mouth switched, indicating the beginnings of a smile. "Like when?"

Pressing her lips together, Natalia contemplated her response. "Like the day you collapsed outside Company. I was annoyed with you, because you were being, well… _you_," she grunted, drawing a soft laugh from Olivia, "and then you collapsed, and all I could think about was how I couldn't bear to live without you."

"I heard you, you know," Olivia confessed, "begging me not to give up on you."

Surprised, Natalia gasped, "You did?"

"I did—"

A soft sigh fell from Natalia's lips. "I loved you then," she whispered in confession. Her fingertips brushed Olivia's belly.

"I know—," Olivia murmured. She pressed a light kiss to that sensitive place just below Natalia's right ear. "I loved you, too…"

Natalia smiled at the admission, as her memory revisited another defining moment from their past. "And then there was the day you went ballistic on the prison warden…"

"You were furious with me for that," Olivia recalled, with a soft laugh. Up and down, her fingertips whispered along Natalia's spine, creating shivers of delight that splayed out through her entire body.

Releasing a quiet moan, Natalia answered her claim. "Yes, I was, but… I was also moved beyond words that you cared enough about Rafe to go to battle with that man."

"He was a bully!" Olivia said, insistently.

Lightning struck in the distance, accentuating Olivia's bold assertion, and Natalia had to reign in her amusement at the seeming correlation. "Yes, he was," she adamantly agreed. "And you stood up to him like a Mama Bear, trying to protect my son."

"Our son—" Olivia emphasized that Rafe belonged to both of them now.

Olivia's gentle reminder drew an affectionate smile from Natalia. "Our son," she repeated softly, her heart swelling. There was no need to tell her with words how much that meant—Olivia knew. Lightly, she kissed the corner of Olivia's mouth. "I wanted to kiss you, and throttle you, in the same moment," she laughed softly, and then stilled for a moment, thinking. "I felt that way a lot, actually."

"I certainly didn't make it easy to love me, did I," Olivia chuckled. Again, the thunder that rumbled in the distance seemed to punctuate the statement. One hand found its purchase against the small of Natalia's back, the other against the curve of a hip, as Olivia held her in a loose, yet protective embrace.

"It was easier than you might think," Natalia whispered. She swept her lips against Olivia's in another soft kiss. "Everything about you is alive and passionate," she declared, with passion in her own voice, "and as completely crazy as you drive me sometimes, you also make me happier than I've ever been."

"I do?" Olivia said, coquettishly.

Rolling her eyes, Natalia grinned. "You know you do," she said, emphasizing Olivia's knowledge.

"Yeah, I just wanted to hear you say it," Olivia said, flirtatiously.

Natalia's eyes sparkled in the moonlight. "I know you do, because… you want the grand gesture," she said, smiling into the dazzling jade eyes. Her expression turned serious. "I don't know, should I get up and do my 'I love Olivia' dance?" Her brow furrowed, giving her face a serious expression, but her tone told Olivia she was teasing.

"Yeah, I'd like to see that, actually," Olivia said, with a roguish grin, just as Natalia was asking if that would make her happy.

And then they were laughing, as Natalia declared, "I'll have to work on my moves…"

Olivia's expression turned mischievous, and she pulled Natalia firmly against her body. "Oh, Honey, your moves are already perfection," she practically growled, causing Natalia to blush, as the heat of Olivia's mouth made contact with Natalia's neck. Lightly, she licked, bathing that salty flesh with her tongue, and then she suckled slowly at Natalia's pulse point.

Moaning softly, Natalia gently admonished her. "If you don't stop that, you're never gonna get an answer to your question," she warned.

"Right—," Olivia said on a dissatisfied groan. "What was that question again?" she asked, teasingly.

Natalia playfully pushed Olivia's shoulder, and Olivia unleashed that effervescent laugh and kissed her full on the mouth.

When their mouths finally separated, Natalia rested her head against Olivia's breast, as her thoughts fell on the moment when she finally recognized the fullness of her feelings for the cantankerous hotelier. "I knew for a long time that I loved you, but… the actual realization, the moment when I finally understood the gravity of what I was feeling, I think that came when you gave me the Christmas gift—the doorframe from my apartment in Chicago, where I tracked Rafe's height as he was growing up," she quietly shared.

A shifting beam of moonlight caught Olivia's smile, illuminating it, reflecting it back into shimmering mahogany, as she gently tipped Natalia's chin. She said nothing, as she remembered how significant that moment had been for her, as well. There had been such joy in Natalia's eyes—it was Christmas Day, the classic song _I'll Be Home for Christmas_ was playing on the sound system in their living room, and despite the earlier tension, in that moment everything just felt so perfect, so right.

"I saw the expression in your eyes, and I could feel the depth of your love for me, without you even saying a word," Natalia was saying, her voice husky with emotion. "It was the most tangible emotion I'd ever experienced, and all I wanted to do was wrap my arms around you, bury my face in your chest, and cry. And then, I wanted to kiss you, to tell you how much I loved you, but I couldn't… It was just too scary then." Gently, she touched Olivia's face. "I'm glad it isn't scary anymore…"

Jade eyes smiled into mahogany. "I don't know why either of us ever tried to deny that we belong together…"

Natalia shook her head and rolled her eyes at their mutual foolishness, as she smiled at the hotelier. "I don't either," she concurred. "It was a losing battle from the start…"

Olivia nodded her head. "I'm just sorry we fought it for so long," she quietly declared, as she lovingly sifted her fingers through long, raven tresses.

Natalia reached up, tenderly tipping Olivia's chin. "Well, the battle's over now, and I declare us both victors…," she smiled, kissing Olivia softly.

"Mm… I like that declaration…," Olivia announced, grinning against Natalia's lips, as she deftly deepened their kiss.

Several minutes later, when their kisses finally ended, Olivia sighed softly. Her head resting comfortably against Natalia's shoulder, the two of them sank down into their bed. She settled against the soft curves of the Natalia's body, their fingers instinctively interlacing.

"You know, you never told me how you managed that…," Natalia quietly commented.

"Managed what?"

"To get that doorframe," Natalia clarified.

That barely-there smile tugged at the corners of Olivia's mouth, as she shifted in their bed. Jade eyes searched Natalia's face in the moonlight. "I bought the building," she whispered clandestinely, the depths of her love for Natalia shimmering in her eyes.

"W-_What_?" Natalia stammered. She couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"I bought the building," Olivia repeated casually. "If I owned the building, I could take anything I wanted, so… I bought the building." Her tone played it off as if it were nothing.

Natalia's breath caught in her chest, her mouth dropping open, as those dark, expressive eyes welled up with tears. "Y-You bought an entire building, just t—just to get that doorframe for me?" she whispered, her voice dripping with emotion. "Olivia…"

Olivia reached out, gently caressing Natalia's cheek, as she recalled the emotion in Natalia's tone the night she shared the story about the doorframe. Opening a bottle of wine after putting Emma to bed for the night, they had lounged together, sitting face to face in the center of the sofa, with their feet curled up beneath them. They looked like teenaged girls settling in for a gossip session, as they shared stories from when Emma and Rafe were little. It had been one of the defining moments in their relationship—a conversation that solidified Olivia's resolve to help Rafe, and thus, Natalia. She decided right then, come hell or high water, she would get that doorframe for Natalia, and make it part of their home.

_Their home_.

She knew then that she wasn't just falling in love, she was already there, and despite the sense of panic, the fear of the unknown, she knew she didn't want it to stop. "I would've bought the entire block if I had to, Natalia. I would do anything for you," she whispered. "Anything…"

The emotion in Olivia's voice was palpable, and Natalia felt overwhelmed by the display of love from her. She pressed a loving kiss to welcoming lips, and when their gazes locked again, Olivia prepared to hear some sort of affectionate proclamation. What she heard, instead, was classic Natalia. "You are completely ridiculous, Olivia Spencer," she declared, in an attempt to stave off the emotions.

An eyebrow arched, and the corners of that sensuous mouth twitched, as jade eyes twinkled. "Oh, I'm ridiculous, am I?" Olivia was clearly amused.

"Yes, you are," Natalia said, firmly; then she followed up with a whispered, "And I couldn't love you more."

"You really couldn't?" Guardedly, Olivia bit her bottom lip.

"Huh-uh—" Natalia grinned, as she shook her head. "I really couldn't." She kissed Olivia again, then asked, "So… what are you gonna do with a random apartment building, on the South Side of Chicago?"

Smirking, Olivia smugly stated, "I have a plan."

Leaning across Olivia's chest, their bare breasts brushed together, drawing whimpers from two sets of lungs. Natalia smiled, whispering, "So tell me, Ms. Spencer, what's your plan?"

Between the grazing of erect nipples and the sensation of Natalia's breath against her lips, Olivia had to struggle hard to maintain focus. "I thought I would renovate it, and… turn it into a home for unwed mothers," she quietly shared. "You know, hire counselors, set up a program to help young girls and women who are alone and scared."

There was no need for her to say the part about those girls and women being like Natalia when she was pregnant with Rafe. Natalia knew, and she felt the heat of tears prickling behind her eyes, as she listened to Olivia's plan. Aside from the things whispered while they were making love, she could not imagine Olivia could say anything more beautiful to her. She bit her bottom lip, once again staving off the torrent of emotion that besieged her.

"Only, it won't be a place where they have to leave after the baby is born," Olivia was saying. "If they want to keep their baby, they'll have the option of staying there, while they finish their education, or whatever they need to do, to build a good life for their child."

The more Olivia talked, the more emotional Natalia became, and by the time she finished her explanation, tears were flowing, unchecked, down those flawless olive cheeks. "You are the most incredible, wonderful woman I've ever known," Natalia choked out around tears of joy.

Olivia shrugged. "It's a tax right-off," she said, feigning nonchalance.

"Don't do that," Natalia commanded, her tears falling against swell of Olivia's breast. "Don't diminish the goodness inside you. You're better than that."

_I'm better because of you…_

It was a transient thought, but Olivia knew it was true. Gently, she wiped Natalia's tears away with the pads of her thumbs, and then she tenderly held dimpled cheeks in her hands. "I wanted to do something meaningful for you," she admitted, sounding almost bashful about it.

Lightly, Natalia's thumb swept across Olivia's bottom lip, and then quickly, she replaced it with her mouth, kissing her with utter devotion. "You couldn't have given me a more perfect gift," she whispered. "Thank you…"

"Anything for you, Natalia," Olivia murmured against Natalia's mouth. "Always…"

"So this is what you meant the other day, when you said you had two projects going in Chicago." Natalia lent voice to her realization after the mutual release from their kisses. Her head was resting against the fullness of a breast again, as her fingertips made lazy circles across Olivia's belly, moving steadily lower.

Her breath catching, Olivia groaned. Willfully shoving down the arousal Natalia was unwittingly causing, she answered. "Yes, that, and the other apartment building I have under renovation."

Natalia responded with a curious expression, and Olivia continued. "Well, I couldn't just put the tenants out on the street, could I?" she reasoned.

"No!" Natalia said, adamantly.

"Exactly," Olivia agreed, knowing that Natalia would never stand for such a thing. She reached down; gently stilling Natalia's wandering hand.

Grinning almost devilishly, Natalia husked, "Am I distracting you?"

Olivia groaned out a "Yes—," and Natalia's grin widened.

"So then… you want me to stop?" she asked, playfully.

Olivia gave her a look of caution in return. "Not particularly, no," she answered, forthrightly. "But if you wanna know the details of the project, then yes…"

Frowning, Natalia relented. "Okay, I'll be good," she pouted. "For now…"

Offering a roguish grin in response, Olivia suggestively said, "I'm looking forward to when you're _not_ being good again…"

Dimples bloomed. "Me too…" She accentuated her response with a provocative kiss, and then she asked Olivia to tell her more about the project.

Willingly, Olivia obliged. The sooner they finished the conversation, the sooner Natalia could return to not being good, she reasoned internally. "Well, I checked into it, and there were several old abandoned warehouses within just a few blocks of your building. I had an inspector check them out, and bought the one that was most structurally sound. Lewis Construction is renovating it right now—turning it into new apartments for the people who live in your old building. It's gonna take some time, but eventually they'll all have new homes, and we can begin renovations for the women's center."

"And they'll still be able to afford their rent?" Natalia sounded worried about them. She knew most of the tenants were elderly, living on meager Social Security checks and state assistance. They lived in that old, dilapidated building because they could not afford to live anywhere else.

"Yes—," Olivia confidently assured. "I don't need to get rich off of them. Nothing will change except that they'll have a nicer place to live. I promise."

Fresh tears welled up in Natalia's eyes, as she gazed at Olivia in the shifting beams of moonlight. "I couldn't possibly love you more," she whispered, fingertips grazing Olivia's cheek.

The kiss that followed was tender, and it spoke to Olivia the depths of Natalia's love and appreciation for her. And then the warmth of that mouth was exploring Olivia's neck, that tongue was licking at her pulse point, those perfect teeth were nipping at her earlobe, and then her nipples, and Olivia's body was adrift in a sea of pleasure.

Taking her time, Natalia revisited every inch of Olivia's torso, lingering over every curve, every valley. Licking and kissing Olivia's breasts, her belly, her sides, and her back, Natalia whispered to her, telling her how luscious her body was, and how much she wanted her; and with every breath, Olivia's arousal accelerated.

Pausing to tease that bellybutton with the tip of her tongue, the scent of Olivia's arousal nearly sent Natalia over the edge. Drawing in a sharp breath, Natalia shoved her desire aside. She was enjoying her explorations far too much to be willfully waylaid, at least for the time being.

Instead, she lay with her head against Olivia's belly, fingertips lightly grazing the soft patch of perfectly manicured hair at the apex of Olivia's thighs. It was still damp from their lovemaking, and her wetness glistened even in the muted light of the moon.

At the first feathery contact of Natalia's tentative touch, Olivia's eyes slid closed, a light shiver coursing through her body. In the distance, a steady rumble announced the storm's advancement, and Olivia felt the energy of it deep in her belly, where it fused with her tightly coiling desire. She sighed as her fingers slid into thick raven tresses.

Natalia delighted in the sensation of heat and wet beneath her fingertips, as she recalled the sheer wonder of exploring Olivia's most intimate places for the very first time. She had never stopped to wonder what a woman looked like… _down there_. Never held any sort of curiosity, even regarding her own body. But making love with Olivia had changed that forever.

As her fingertips continued their gentle caress, she smiled softly. Everything about Olivia's body fascinated her—those firm, shapely breasts that Natalia now knew were completely Olivia—she had wondered, but never asked. The way Olivia's muscles flexed beneath her fingertips, the fact that her abs where so firm, so defined, and yet, her belly always felt so soft when Natalia pressed against it. And the fact that Olivia's body was… groomed, in places Natalia never would have considered necessary. "Do you always keep it trimmed like this?" she asked, innocently, as her fingernail lightly grazed the more sensitive side of Olivia's aroused clitoris—another secret she had discovered during their mutual exploration.

Groaning in pleasure, Olivia sucked in a breath. Her fingers tightened in Natalia's hair, as she forced her body into submission, once again allowing Natalia the pleasure of uninhibited exploration. "Do you like it?"

"Yes—," Natalia hissed, and Olivia moaned as the heat of Natalia's breath wafted across her wetness. Inwardly, Olivia cursed at the glorious sensation. Did she even dare dream that one day she would feel the fullness of Natalia's hot mouth, her tantalizing tongue, where she needed her most?

"I love everything about your body," Natalia practically growled, yanking Olivia from her lust-induced fog. "I love touching you this way…"

Lightly, the tips of Olivia's fingers danced along Natalia's spine, drawing a soft whimper from bowlike lips, even as Olivia purposely slowed her breathing. "Mm… perfect, since I love the way you touch me," she murmured, as she luxuriated in the sensation of Natalia's touch. She could feel Natalia's smile forming against her belly.

Spurred on by Olivia's declaration, Natalia's exploration began in earnest. Outside, the first droplets of rain began pelting the windows and roof, as the storm drew ever nearer.

Alternately, Olivia whimpered and groaned in increasing volume, as Natalia's fingers sifted through her wetness. She was hard with arousal, and even under the cloak of semi-darkness, Natalia quickly found her, caressing, teasing.

Between those tantalizing fingertips stroking her engorged clitoris, and Natalia's mop of wild raven tresses teasing her erect nipples, Olivia felt her body once again slam into overdrive. She felt the heated tension begin to coil deep in her belly beneath where Natalia's head still lay, and her arousal heightened, soaking Natalia's fingers. Panting and moaning, Olivia's hips shifted beneath Natalia's touch, and then she was begging Natalia to come to her.

The thunder rumbled, closing in, and lightning struck, tension rising in the night air, as the rain began a steady pounding.

Sliding up Olivia's body, Natalia positioned herself between toned thighs with purpose, as their mouths crashed together in a passionate kiss. The tips of Natalia's taut nipples grazed against the hard peaks of Olivia's breasts, drawing a deep rumble from two sets of lungs. Instinctively, Natalia's hips moved, pressing a firm thigh against Olivia's center, even as her fingers continued their sensuous caress.

When Olivia groaned out her pleasure, Natalia's moves quickened. The sensation was exquisite, Natalia's thigh rubbing against her engorged clitoris, those insistent fingers teasing deeper still.

Olivia's eyes turned dark, and stormy with desire, and she wrapped her arms firmly around Natalia's body, effortlessly rolling her onto her back. Natalia tried to protest, but Olivia would have none of it. "Trust me—," she quietly implored.

Natalia stilled.

From her vantage point above, Olivia gazed into dark, smoldering eyes. An affectionate smile ghosted her lips. "My God, you're beautiful," she whispered in awe. "Everything about you leaves me breathless…"

Natalia's breath hitched, and then Olivia was kissing her again.

As the slow, sensual kiss continued, Natalia reached up, drawing Olivia tight against her, the curves and planes of their bodies molding together perfectly. "I love the way you feel against me," she whispered between forays of Olivia's tongue inside her mouth.

"Mm… we're a perfect fit," Olivia moaned softly. She was lost in the sensation of Natalia's body moving beneath her, as their kiss deepened.

Slowly, Olivia suckled Natalia's tongue, causing Natalia's senses to heighten as another wave of liquid heat surged through her body. Blazing its way to the innermost core of her being, it pulsated, begging for release. Driven by instinct, she reached down, resolutely gripping the firm globes of Olivia's ass, as she thrust her hips forward; seeking more of that deliciously intimate contact.

Grunting at the force of Natalia's actions, Olivia broke away from the kiss. Her breath caught in her chest, as she gazed down finding flushed skin and those dark eyes, glazed over with rampant desire. Her heart pounded against Natalia's breasts as anticipation increased. Instinctively, she knew what they both needed—she had felt the burgeoning promise of it as Natalia's thigh had thrust against her moments earlier. Her eyes never leaving those desire-laden orbs, she shifted her weight, propping herself up on one arm. Then, wordlessly, she reached between their bodies, spreading both her own southern lips and Natalia's.

Natalia groaned at the sight of Olivia's straining bicep, as she held her body above Natalia's own. And then she drew in a sharp, anticipatory breath, as Olivia gently lowered herself.

Nothing in their separate experiences had prepared them for such intimacy, and a light shudder stirred their bodies at the precise moment their pulsating centers first connected. And then, intense gazes never parting, their bodies were fused together in a slow, steady grind.

Propping herself up on her right forearm, Olivia braced her body just above Natalia's, and again that bicep bulged, showing its muscled contours. The sight of it drew another appreciative hum from Natalia. Then the hard points of their nipples brushed together, distracting her, and they released a unified groan of pleasure. And then Olivia's mouth was on Natalia's again, drawing her into a slow, sensual kiss, as they rocked together in that new and exhilarating dance.

Effortlessly, their centers slid together, the slickness of their mutual arousal creating the most gratifying friction between them. Hearts pounded, and breathing quickly turned rapid, their bodies moving together as one. Hardened clits grazed and stroked against one another, and the taut peaks of Olivia's firm breasts scraped against Natalia's as she thrust rhythmically against her lover.

Natalia's eyes slid closed, as she reveled in the exquisite sensation of Olivia's body moving against her own. Grasping the curvy flesh of Olivia's hips with her hands, her fingertips dug into the smooth firmness of her lover's body. A raucous moan escaped from burning lungs into Olivia's mouth, as she drew her impossibly closer, thrusting her own hips forward, meeting her again and again and again; their hearts and minds and bodies suspended in the passionate throws of newfound desire.

Outside, heavy rains pelted the roof, as lightening flashed and the mighty thunder rolled. And in their bedroom, their rising passion matched the intensity of the storm that raged on beyond the walls that sheltered them. The volume and intensity of Natalia's moans, coupled with the thrusting of those firm, shapely hips, spurred Olivia on. She increased the speed and intensity of her thrusts, even as she sought to fill her completely.

Wrapping her right arm around Natalia's left thigh, Olivia effortlessly slid her two middle fingers deep into wet, waiting warmth. "Jesus, Natalia, you feel so good," she growled, as probing digits stroked deep inside.

The sound of those words pouring from Olivia's lips caused Natalia's belly to flip-flop excitedly, even as the fullness of the penetration ripped a guttural groan from deep within her chest. Even with only her fingers, Olivia filled her in a way no one else ever had, or ever would. Gus had been well endowed, or so she had gathered from his egotistical comments, but he had only ever managed to fully penetrate her once—and Frank, well… with him, she had barely felt anything at all. But Olivia's fingers were long, and lithe, and they touched places deep inside her that she never even knew existed.

With deliberate intent, Olivia sought and found the spot that she knew would drive Natalia to distraction. Tapping against it, she stroked it, expertly, as she had her own on many an occasion while fantasizing about the gorgeous woman whose body now writhed beneath her own.

Natalia's entire body shuddered, and she cried out, almost delirious with pleasure, as Olivia caressed that sweet spot deep inside her. But when she pressed insistently, the pressure built to an alarming state, and Natalia begged her to stop, insisting that any further stimulation would make her pee—an embarrassing occurrence, to say the least.

Smiling against Natalia's mouth, Olivia offered reassurance. "Trust me," she husked, knowingly. "You won't… That just means I found the right spot. Just relax, and feel the pleasure with me," she gently entreated.

Groaning into the mouth that kissed her, Natalia gave herself over to Olivia's insistent touch, to that delightful probing caress.

The fluidity of their movements meshed, accelerating then, and Olivia's mouth claimed an aching nipple, adding fuel to an already blazing inferno, as their mutual thrusts and that delicious stroking continued, taking them ever higher.

Natalia panted, and groaned, and begged for more, as she strained against Olivia's body.

Switching breasts, Olivia willingly obliged. Sucking the other nipple into her mouth like a vacuum, she devoured it, as she thrust her body harder against Natalia's center, the hardness of their clits abrading one another in the most provocative way.

Thunder boomed outside their open window, shaking the entire house, and their frenzied movements accelerated once again. Olivia captured Natalia's mouth is a bruising, open-mouthed kiss, swallowing her raucous cries, even as she exulted in the sybaritic pleasure she found in Natalia's body.

Finally, sensing the approach of their joint climax, Olivia slowly broke from their kiss; garnering a grunt of protest from her partner. Tenderly, she poured out her love in kisses across sweat-soaked skin. "Stay with me, Natalia…," she whispered hoarsely, as she gently cupped Natalia's cheek with her left hand, while continuing the slow, torturous grind against her partner's body.

Eyes, churning with blackened desire, fluttered open, locking firmly on Olivia's gaze.

"I wanna _see_ you…," Olivia groaned. Her voice was dripping with desire, as she gazed into the dark pools of liquid want that shimmered into her own. "I wanna look into those gorgeous brown eyes when we come together…"

Olivia's words, her tone, sent a shock wave of electricity coursing through Natalia's body. Culminating in her center, it trembled, begging for release.

And the thunder roared, charging the atmosphere around them, even as the air between them intensified tenfold.

Their eyes now dead-bolted, Olivia smiled softly, and urged Natalia's shoulders from the bed. Slipping her arm around her, she pulled their bodies taut against one another, as once again, she increased the speed and intensity of her thrusts against the body that moved in perfect accord with her own.

Then it began, the low rumblings of release—those subtle tremors that marked the imminent eruption of seismic activity. Eyes remained locked, mahogany liquefying into coal-black rivers of molten desire, as smoldering jade turned smoky gray. Bodies moved in perfect harmony, writhing, and shuddering against one another, as breathing turned to strangled moans.

Olivia watched Natalia intently; lost in the depths of her partner's eyes as they darkened with untamed desire. She watched them flood with love, and desire, and myriad other emotions she couldn't quite identify, but that they had both experienced, time and again, through the ineffable connection that had always existed between them. _It was always you_… their hearts seemed to whisper, as they lingered on the precipice of their mutual release.

And slowly those rumblings launched them into a forceful quake, desire escalating, as deep, visceral moans escaped burning lungs. Natalia's legs locked around Olivia's calves, her fingers searing into the heated flesh of Olivia's back; urging her closer.

Then, hearts pounding, chests heaving, straining against one another, burning lungs struggled for air, bodies shimmering with sweat; they reached the pinnacle, lingering there. Shared need threatening to detonate, finally, the dam broke, saturating them with a blazing heat that poured from within, voices crying out.

_CRACK! BOOM!_ The thunder slammed like an iron fist dropping from the sky, shaking windows and rattling doors, as it reverberated throughout the house. But it was nothing compared to the crescendo of earth-shattering vibrations that racked their bodies, before they dropped over into sated bliss.

Slowing their movements to a gentle thrust, they lingered together, riding the natural ebb and flow of the harmonious rush of shared ecstasy, prolonging their rapture until finally, mouths collided in fiery passion, as the last of the aftershocks faded, bringing them back down to earth.

Breathless, and momentarily satiated, their kisses slowed, and Olivia collapsed against Natalia's body. They lay there together then, sharing sweet kisses and tender caresses that lingered long after the loving had ended. Outside, in the wake of the thunder, a steady rain pounded the earth, saturating it like the sweat that saturated their bodies in the wake of their thunderous passion. And finally, they slowly withdrew from their kisses, and Olivia's cheek came to rest against an ample breast.

A light shiver coursed through Olivia's body, and Natalia instinctively pulled her closer. Tenderly, she kissed the sweat-laden tendrils of chestnut that clung to Olivia's temple. "You cold?" she whispered, as her fingertips lightly caressed her lover's back.

Olivia smiled against Natalia's breast, and kissed it lightly. "Hmm-mm—," she quietly sighed, as she wrapped herself around Natalia's body, snuggling into the softness, the warmth. "I'm perfect…"

A roguish grin trickled across Natalia's lips. "You certainly are…," she murmured, her voice thick with the remnants of slaked desire.

Heat coiled deep in Olivia's belly at the huskiness in Natalia's voice. She couldn't believe how easily Natalia could make her crave more. But in the peaceful afterglow of their loving, sleep was calling to her. It was calling to them both, and Olivia's deepest need was to see that Natalia and their unborn child were well.

That soothing caress continued on Olivia's back, even as other fingertips gently sifted through silky, sweat-dampened curls. "Liv?" Natalia quietly called to her lover.

"Hmm…?" Olivia breathed, as she relaxed against Natalia's body, giving in to the tenderness of her touch.

"I never knew it could be this way," Natalia whispered, her voice dense with emotion.

Shifting against Natalia's body, Olivia sought her gaze. "Neither did I, Love," she breathed, as her fingertips skimmed across bowlike lips. She meant it on more levels than she could even count. Leaning close, she covered that soft mouth with a tender kiss, as she wrapped her arms fully around Natalia. "It's you, Natalia," she whispered. "It was always you…"

Tears welling, once again creating liquefied mahogany, Natalia returned the kiss. "It's us," she whispered in reply, emphasizing the indelible existence of their collective being. "It's always been us…"

Olivia knew it was true. Jade eyes slipped from view, as she attempted to hold back the tears. "No one else…," she murmured against Natalia's skin. "No one, not ever…"

"No one else, ever…," Natalia breathed, pulling Olivia impossibly closer.

Then their bodies entangled as if by instinct, and Natalia gently draped the sheet across Olivia's back, as Olivia trailed tender kisses along soft, warm skin. They settled then, and as sleep finally claimed them, somewhere in the distance, the thunder groaned, echoing across the plains. Lightening illuminated some faraway horizon as the gentle rain slowly continued to fall. And in the stillness, in the darkness, it was only them and the life-affirming shelter of their love that remained.

Two hearts… forever…

Intertwined…

TBC in Chapter 11…


	49. Chapter 11 RuminationsSultry Theme Pt I

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, and Gus/Nicky Aitoro are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park. Rights to the song _Bus Stop_ by the Hollies belong to Parlophone Records, 1966.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, Parlophone Records, or any other entity. Other than a brief reference to the 10.8.2008 episode and some dialogue from the 9.18.2009 episode, dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Just an FYI: In the spirit of complete honesty, there are portions of this update that may seem familiar to those of you who have read my Otalia one-shot about their "first time." Those portions were originally written for this story, and were always intended to be included in this chapter. The one-shot was merely "sneak-peeks" at this chapter for those of you who had been waiting so patiently for some Otalia lovin'…

Anyway, it's long—48 jam-packed pages—so settle in and enjoy!

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod over on Incandescent Fire for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! Lesser women would've gone batshit crazy looking for grammatical, spelling, and punctuation errors amidst all this SMEXY… I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

And speaking of Incandescent Fire… If, for some reason, this story should happen to disappear from this site, you can find it posted in its entirety over there. If you're unable to find the site, feel free to e-mail me for a direct link. My e-mail address is the same as my screen name here, and you may reach me on either A.O.L. [eliminate periods in address] or Yahoo.

Rating: Chapter 11 is rated _seriously_ NC-17… Oh, yeah, we're goin' _there_…

Hope you all enjoy!

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Love shared between women is potent and powerful… Embrace its arousing erotic sweetness, its pleasure, its truth… There is no more intimate or life affirming connection… This love is as vital as each breath drawn, and composes the essence of who I truly am…"

_—_ Unknown

Chapter 11.1 – Ruminations on a Sultry Theme:

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—4:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Somewhere amidst the stillness of night, long after the rains had gone, Olivia roused from restful slumber, finding Natalia quietly watching her. A sleepy smile played on the corners of her mouth. "What are you doing?" she asked, almost shyly.

The mere presence of this woman stirred Natalia in ways she had never known, and as she lay there, watching her in quiet repose, once again she found herself thankful that God hadn't answered her prayers—the ones begging Him to take away these feelings that were burgeoning inside her. "Watching you sleep," she whispered.

Olivia blushed slightly at the thought of being studied so closely, as gentle fingertips brushed her cheek, and traced her jawline, guiding her closer. Lifting her head, willingly, she followed, their lips meeting in an affectionate kiss. "How long have you been awake?" Her voice was low and raspy, and it made Natalia want to kiss her more.

"Awhile—," Natalia said, noncommittally. Her smile was warm and mischievous, as if she held the most delightful secret.

That trademark eyebrow arched deliberately, as Olivia repositioned her body atop Natalia's, peering down into those soulful eyes. "Have you been ogling me in my sleep?"

Natalia bit her bottom lip. She loved the way Olivia's breasts felt, nestled against her own. "Maybe just a little…" Her tone was playful, yet demure, as she confessed to the crime of finding Olivia's body completely captivating. "You're so beautiful," she whispered, tucking a wayward chestnut lock behind Olivia's left ear. "I can't take my eyes off of you."

"Sweet-talker," Olivia flirted. She kissed Natalia again.

What was meant to be chaste slowly evolved into more, as Natalia's hands found their way to Olivia's face. Cupping her cheeks, she held Olivia there, lingering in their kisses until they both were nearly breathless. And then their eyes met, and as Natalia held Olivia's gaze, the swirl of emotion and desire that passed silently between them, burned straight through to their souls.

Their eyes never parting, Natalia shifted their bodies, rolling Olivia beneath her own. Propping her elbows at Olivia's sides, she gazed down at her. "Is it greedy of me to want more of you?" she quietly asked, as her fingers sifted through the strands of soft chestnut. Olivia's tender, passionate loving had brought to life places within Natalia that she had never known existed, and her body ached for more of that delicious tension and shattering release. But more than that, she wanted to touch Olivia, to give back to her, more of that which she had received.

"No—," Olivia whispered, her hands lightly stroking the bare skin of Natalia's hips. "I want more of you, too."

Dimples bloomed and Natalia blushed, as she lowered her head, brushing her mouth against Olivia's pulse point. She lingered on warm skin, laying a trail of velvety kisses along Olivia's jawline, to her ear, and across her cheek, before claiming that soft mouth.

"I never dreamed anything could feel this perfect," Olivia mused, reveling in the sweetness of Natalia's kisses, and the feeling of her naked body pressing into her own. Their bodies were a seamless fit—finally she had found the one that belonged.

A soft sigh fell from Natalia's lips. "Neither did I…," she whispered, as her body sank into Olivia's, their curves and valleys obliterating any void between them.

Brushing a tender kiss against Natalia's temple, Olivia drew silent for a several minutes, remembering her conversation with Lena. At times, it had been brutal, but always, the essence of it was honesty—everything Olivia had needed to hear, whether she liked it or not.

Sensing the shift in Olivia's mood, Natalia burrowed deeper into her body, clinging tightly to her. "Are you all right?" she asked gently.

Olivia's fingers sifted through soft raven tresses. "I was such an idiot, putting you off the way I did," she ruefully admitted. "Natalia, I'm so sorry, I—"

"Stop it, okay?" Natalia gently commanded. Lightly, she kissed the corner of Olivia's mouth. "All that matters now is that we're together."

"No—," Olivia argued, shaking her head. "It's important that you know it wasn't you that I doubted. It was me, and my twisted relationship with ill-fated love," she explained. "God, that sounded so cliché…"

They laughed together at the truth in that statement, and then Olivia grew pensive again. "This isn't supposed to happen," she said, musingly. "Life isn't supposed to work out for me like this…"

Frowning uncharacteristically, Natalia asked, "Why?"

"Because it just… hasn't," Olivia answered. "And now, here I am, and I'm getting everything I ever wanted…" She sounded as though she were in complete awe of what the fates had accomplished. And then she remembered this wasn't fate at all. It was faith. Natalia's faith—in God, and in her.

Taking Olivia's hand into her own, Natalia intertwined their fingers. "I know…," she whispered, sounding both wistful and excited. "We have each other, and we have our family, and we have a new baby coming…"

"I know…," Olivia said, softly, as she pressed her lips to Natalia's in a tender kiss. Then, shifting their bodies, Olivia leaned down, laying tender kisses along the subtle contours of Natalia's belly, as she whispered softly to their baby, telling the baby how much he or she was loved and wanted, and how excited she was about being a Mommy again.

The tenderness in Olivia's voice, the sweetness of her words, brought tears to Natalia's eyes, and she tangled her fingers in soft chestnut, drawing that mesmerizing gaze into her own. "I love you so much," she declared on a passionate husk.

Slowly brushing her lips across silken skin, Olivia came to her, kissing her lovingly. "I love you both," she whispered affectionately.

Natalia smiled in response, and peering into smoky jade, she quietly asked, "Why today, Liv? What changed your mind about making love?"

Exhaling a long, slow breath, Olivia formulated her response. "I had a long talk with Lena this morning, and it…"

"Yeah?" Natalia's curiosity was piqued.

"Yeah," Olivia chuckled softly. "She gave me a good, swift kick in the ass; which is exactly what I needed," she candidly admitted. "She listened to my excuses, and then basically told me I was full of shit," she laughed.

"I think I just fell a little bit in love with Lena for that," Natalia grinned. She let the expletives slide—after all, technically they were in bed, and apparently her previous lack of objection had equated to an agreement that being in bed negated the swear jar. Not that it would've mattered—Olivia would ignore the chastisement anyway. Secretly, Natalia found that fact amusing.

"I think I did, too," Olivia agreed.

Leaning closer, Natalia nuzzled Olivia's ear. "I'd press for details, but honestly, I don't care what she said or did, I owe her…"

Olivia arched an eyebrow and smirked. "You owe her for that, huh?"

Grinning, Natalia lightly nipped Olivia's earlobe. "Big time… She finally got you to take me to bed," she murmured seductively, emphasizing the part about the bed.

"How much was it worth?" Delivered on a throaty whisper, Olivia's question was accompanied by a roguish grin.

"It was priceless…," Natalia growled.

"Good answer," Olivia replied on a sultry laugh. She pressed a determined kiss to Natalia's lips. And as they parted, she caught the service tray in her peripheral vision. "Are you hungry, Love?" she whispered.

"Starving!" Natalia exclaimed. And oh, did she ever mean it. The last time they had eaten anything was hours before, when they finally stopped long enough to enjoy the provisions left for them by Jen and Tracy.

Glancing at the wine bucket, they had noted the two different bottles—Olivia's favorite red, and sparkling juice. In that moment, they both realized what the other had done. "You called Jen," Natalia said with a grin, in the same breath that Olivia said, "You called Tracy." And then they were laughing together. In everything else in the room—the candles, the flowers, the fruit tray, the music—they had duplicated their requests perfectly. Only the choice of drink had differed.

Scooting to the edge of their bed, Olivia reached for the bottle of sparkling juice, giggling as cold droplets of water splashed against her inner thigh. She opened the bottle, and poured two glasses of the cool, fizzy liquid.

"You're not having wine?" Natalia's voice was light and inquisitive, as she crawled toward Olivia.

"Nope—," Olivia responded playfully, as she set the bottle back into the icy water.

On her knees, Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck from behind, and settled in, planting kisses along the taut cord of muscle. Olivia released a throaty groan at the contact of erect nipples and warm lips against her skin.

Her reaction drew a gratified grin from Natalia, as she asked, "Why not?"

"Solidarity," Olivia answered decidedly, as she shifted toward Natalia, handing her a glass. "I'll have wine again, when you can join me."

Natalia feigned a pout. "Oh, but I love it when your lips taste like sweet red wine…"

"Yeah?" Olivia sounded pleased.

"Oh, yeah—," Natalia purred.

Peering over her shoulder, Olivia smiled at Natalia, and then kissed the corner of her mouth. "I'll keep that in mind." Her tone was flirtatious, and she felt Natalia's grin against her ear.

"You do that," Natalia flirted in return.

"I shall." Olivia grinned, as she scooted back against the headboard, bending her knees. "And thank you for having Tracy pull a bottle of my favorite," she added, appreciatively, as she motioned for Natalia to join her. "That was sweet of you."

"I had ulterior motives." Natalia's face wore a roguish grin as she curled up beside Olivia, tucking her feet up beneath her. She didn't even reach for the sheet to cover herself. It was decidedly liberating, this newfound openness she had discovered with her own body.

Olivia laughed. Reaching over, she snatched a fistful of grapes from the tray. "Planning on getting me drunk and taking advantage of me?" Playfully, she popped a grape into Natalia's mouth, and one into her own.

"Perhaps—," Natalia answered around the sweetness of the fruit.

"I wouldn't have resisted," Olivia murmured against Natalia's ear, as she fed her a few more grapes. They took turns, feeding one another a variety of fruits—grapes, fresh pineapple chunks, apple cubes, and the like, as their light banter continued. "By the time we got on that plane, I was a sure thing."

"You weren't a sure thing before then?" Natalia arched an eyebrow.

"Well, I was… until you put the brakes on."

Olivia's tone was teasing, and Natalia smiled sheepishly. "Was it… as hard for you to hold back on the plane as it was for me?" she asked, revealing a bit of her own experience.

A shaky laugh fell from Olivia's lips. "You have no idea," she groaned. Nuzzling against Natalia's ear, she murmured, "I wanted you so much I thought I would self-combust."

An impish grin hijacked Natalia's lips.

"But I'm glad we waited," Olivia whispered.

"Me, too," Natalia quietly agreed. "Thank you for bringing me home."

Olivia brushed raven tendrils from Natalia's eyes affectionately. "I can't imagine being anywhere else right now," she husked.

"Neither can I," Natalia whispered, kissing Olivia tenderly. Her forehead came to rest against Olivia's temple, as sketched lazy circles across the swell of Olivia's breast.

Taking a sip of her sparkling juice, Olivia set the glass back on the tray, and released a slow sigh. Natalia's fingertips felt like pure bliss.

"Are you sure you don't want wine?" Natalia offered. She knew how much Olivia looked forward to a glass or two in the evening. "I wouldn't mind…"

Tilting her head, Olivia smiled into those warm eyes. "What do you say we save the wine for after baby is born, and you can seduce me then?" she teasingly suggested.

Climbing into Olivia's lap, Natalia straddled firm thighs, as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "How about we forget about the wine, and I just seduce you now?"

"My goodness, haven't you had enough yet?" Olivia's tone was playful.

"Hardly…," Natalia growled.

That low, sensuous laugh fell from Olivia's lips, and she leaned down, laying kisses along the crests and valleys of Natalia's breasts. Then she made her way along the smooth plains of Natalia's belly, all the while murmuring sultry words about how luscious Natalia's body was, and how much she loved exploring her.

Working her way back up to that graceful neck, Olivia lingered at her pulse point, before nuzzling just beneath her ear. She breathed in deeply, reveling in that familiar scent of honeysuckle and vanilla; now mixed with the sweet scent of perspiration and the unmistakable aroma of their lovemaking. "Have you any idea how arousing you are to me?" she whispered.

Natalia smiled. "You make me feel so sexy…," she husked.

"That's because you are…"

Declared on a throaty whisper, Olivia's assertion made Natalia moan. Wrapping her arms fully around Natalia, Olivia deftly launched their bodies forward. They landed with their heads toward the foot of the bed, with Olivia on top once again, perfectly positioned between Natalia's firm thighs. Not surprisingly, things had quickly escalated from there.

Back in the present, Natalia kissed Olivia around a mouthful of pineapple, and then declared it the sweetest kiss ever. At this point, they had eaten nearly all of the remaining contents of the tray, and were feeling quite satisfied.

Olivia took that as a challenge, and the game was on. There were dribbles of chocolate, and dabs of whipped topping, and mixtures of every imaginable variety, as Natalia giggled and squirmed, protesting about getting sticky and ruining the sheets.

Having none of that, Olivia laughed her off with the arguments that being sticky could be fun, as could showering together afterward. And sheets were made for washing; besides, they had three other sets just like this one.

Relenting, Natalia's eyes were filled with mischief, as she murmured enticingly, "Get me sticky, Liv…"

Releasing a low groan, Olivia's smile turned roguish. "With pleasure…"

And then fingers were dipping in chocolate, and fruit dip, and whipped cream. Breasts, and nipples, and lips, and bellies were being painted and smeared, and then licked and suckled clean. They laughed and played until they were too sticky for it to be fun anymore, and then Olivia suggested that shower.

Bashfully, Natalia lowered her gaze. "I've never showered with a lover before," she quietly confessed.

"No?" Olivia's eyes and voice were soft and filled with understanding, as she tenderly tucked raven tresses behind Natalia's shoulder. She knew there were many things Natalia had never shared with a lover, and she vowed never to make light of that. Instead, she would treasure those experiences with Natalia, savoring the knowledge that she was the only one.

Natalia shook her head, and swallowed hard. "But…"

"But what?" Olivia gently prodded. Lightly, she kissed the corner of Natalia's mouth.

"I—I've fantasized about it… with you," Natalia coyly confessed.

A roguish grin teased at the edges of Olivia's mouth. "You've fantasized about it, huh?"

Biting her bottom lip, in that adorable way she always did, Natalia nodded. "Uh-huh…"

Leaning close, Olivia whispered against Natalia's ear. "Tell me about your fantasies, N'talia…"

Natalia groaned in response. Olivia's voice was low and seductive, and Natalia felt another wave of heat coil deep in her belly. Shyly, she shared her fantasies with Olivia, who found them to be rather tame in comparison to her own; but enticingly erotic, nonetheless, especially given that they were entirely the workings of Natalia's own mind.

Another sultry kiss, and then Olivia was pulling Natalia from their bed. Luring her toward the warmth of the shower, she spent the next 45 minutes making every one of Natalia's fantasies come true. It was a deeply sensual experience, with the slickness of the soap, and the way the water sluiced off their bodies, and that magnificent friction the combination of the two caused, as they moved against one another. It felt as though Olivia were everywhere, all at once, as she gently washed Natalia's body, careful to swab every inch of flesh she could find.

When finally the tables were turned, Olivia felt that same sense of Natalia's all-consuming presence, and by the time they were finished, she was putty in Natalia's hands. And throughout the entire experience there was that sensual kissing, and licking, and touching, as they took their time, exploring one another's bodies once again, the water intensifying the exhilaration of their lovemaking. Reality far surpassed anything either of them ever could have imagined, and they never wanted it to end. But the water ran cold, and reluctantly, they left the adventure behind, laughing about how they needed to invest in a larger water heater.

"Or a Jacuzzi," Olivia artfully suggested.

Natalia vaulted an eyebrow in response, and the expression in her eyes told Olivia it was a sign of interest, not argument. A mischievous grin teased at Olivia's lips. "Yeah?" she questioned, and Natalia nodded her acquiescence.

Gleefully, Olivia pulled two thick white bath towels from the linen closet behind the bathroom door. Getting Natalia's approval for such an extravagance had been far easier than she imagined. Wrapping one towel around her own body, she secured it just above the crest of her breasts.

Natalia's breath caught in her chest. "You look incredibly sexy in that towel," she practically growled.

An eyebrow peaked, and a grin teased. "Yeah?" Taking the other towel, Olivia wrapped it around Natalia's body, and began a slow, overtly sensual drying ritual, by rubbing her hands up and down Natalia's back.

"Yeah—," Natalia whimpered. She loved the way the roughness of Olivia's towel felt against her hardened nipples. "Maybe you could wear it downstairs to breakfast later," she suggested.

Olivia crouched down, drying Natalia's legs. "Oh, you want me to wear the towel?" There was a hint of amusement in her tone, as her hand moved up Natalia's inner thigh, skimming along the surface of the towel.

Natalia groaned in response when Olivia's fingers grazed her center through the towel, under the pretense of drying her off.

Grinning, Olivia continued, "Because I thought maybe we'd just keep things _au naturale_ today…"

Moving the towel away, lightly, Olivia's fingertips teased the thick tuft of dark hair at the apex of Natalia's thighs, drawing another whimper of approval. She felt the heat of anticipation coiling in her own belly, as she lingered, wondering what it would be like to kiss Natalia there, to taste the essence of her, to run her tongue through those hot, moist folds, exploring her. It made her wet just thinking about it. But she resisted, promising herself, _Later…_

Throat tightening, Natalia's eyes widened in surprise, "You mean you want us to go downstairs naked?"

The question snapped Olivia out of her erotic ponderings. "Why not? It's our house, and we're completely alone," she reasoned.

Nibbling her bottom lip, Natalia mulled it over.

"And it'll save us time getting undressed, because I am so not finished with you yet…," Olivia was saying. Lightly, she kissed Natalia's belly.

"I don't think I've spent this much time without clothing since the womb," Natalia wryly admitted.

A soft chuckle fell from Olivia's lips at the mental image Natalia's comment evoked, and Natalia couldn't help but smile.

"Does it make you uncomfortable?" Olivia asked, gently. Leaning in, she planted a slow, open-mouthed kiss to the birthmark on the inner swell of Natalia's left breast.

Fingers tangled in damp chestnut, and Natalia drew Olivia's gaze into her own. "Not with you, it doesn't." Her statement was firm, but gently spoken.

"I'm glad," Olivia commented, as her lips moved upward along silken skin. "Because I plan to keep you naked a lot when we're alone…" Her tone emphasized exactly how much 'a lot' was, and Natalia couldn't help but smile in response.

"You won't get any arguments from me," Natalia purred, before Olivia claimed her mouth in a slow, deliberate kiss.

When finally the kiss ended, both of them toweled off but still naked, Olivia brought Natalia back to their bed. Together, they changed the sheets, and Natalia didn't even fuss about the chocolate stains. Instead, they giggled about how much fun it had been creating those stains. Even if they never came out, Natalia wouldn't care—each marking would be a reminder of their first night of lovemaking, and those were memories she would treasure forever.

And then, as the sun peeked over the horizon, splaying its brilliance across the morning sky, they settled into their bed, clean and thoroughly sated. Natalia pulled Olivia into her arms, holding her close, their bodies wrapped around.

Words were unnecessary. Everything they were thinking was conveyed through the rhythmic pulse of their hearts as they beat in tandem. Olivia snuggled closer, consciously breathing in the familiar scent of Natalia's skin, as once again, she drifted off to sleep.

Smiling softly, Natalia brushed her lips against Olivia's temple, and then her gaze shifted to the bedside table. The elegance of the pale pink roses bloomed in front of her eyes, as the petals blushed in the early morning sunlight. She couldn't help but notice how closely the color of the petals matched the tender flesh of Olivia's nipples. Her thoughts flashed back to earlier that morning, when she had lightly teased those nipples—and a few other places on Olivia's body—with one of the loose petals they found adorning their bed. She blushed at the memory of her own brazenness, but felt not a modicum of regret for anything they had shared together. It was new. It was different. It was exciting! It was ineffably _them_, and she couldn't wait for more.

Nuzzling into Olivia's neck, Natalia brushed a light kiss against warm skin, whispering, "I love you, Olivia Spencer, and I can't wait to see what this life has in store for us..." She closed her eyes then, and secure in the knowledge that they had a lifetime to share more nights like this, she allowed sleep to claim her once again.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Morgan-Jackson Household—6:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

The first tender rays of morning broke through the beveled glass of the gorgeously detailed windows, flanking the hearth in its subtle glow. Another hour, and the room would be flooded with sunlight, and Mozart, who was currently sleeping in the center of Jen and Tracy's otherwise unoccupied bed, would be basking in warmth on the easternmost cushioned window seat. Later, he would follow the warmth to the other window, lingering until the sun moved beyond his grasp. Only then would he saunter out to where the common folk lived, and indulge in his morning feast. He was a Norwegian Prince, after all.

As Jen lay there, watching Tracy in quiet repose, she felt an overwhelming surge of love for her. She remembered the night they had just shared—how sweet and tender it had been, making love with her there in front of a blazing fire. Given that it was rather warm outside, even for early May, they had turned the air conditioning down to balance the added heat. They had their reasons, of course, but still, the absurdity made her laugh just a little.

And then she reflected on their years together—how patient and supportive Tracy had always been, regardless of the cost to her own self, even when it caused her to deny her own needs. She reminisced with a sense of sheer wonder at their lovemaking—it was often playful, with teasing touches and more laughter than she ever would have imagined, and on occasion, a vivid array of toys and games. Sometimes, it was sweet and tender, with warm whispers and slow, lingering kisses, as they shared those secrets only lovers shared. And sometimes, it was fast and frenzied, filled with boundless passion—and always, always, it left them feeling an even deeper connection than they'd shared before.

A wave of nostalgia washed over her, followed by a surge of heat that sufficed her entire body, as her thoughts drifted back to nearly three years prior; to the night that changed everything, all for the better…

Arriving home from class late one Tuesday evening, Jen found Tracy huddled on the sofa with a Business Ethics text, and a glass of red wine. Mozart was curled up beside her. The elegant sounds of light jazz permeated the atmosphere, as candles flickered; creating a soft glow that fell across both Tracy's lightly-tanned visage and Mozart's silky white fur.

She grinned, as she set her book bag down on the coffee table. "Should I be at all concerned about contributing to the delinquency of a minor?" There was amusement in her tone.

Tracy met Jen's teasing gaze, challenging her with the intensity of those dark brown eyes. "I'm not a minor. Not by any means," she flirtatiously intoned; a subtle reminder that she had recently reached legal drinking age, and thus, had long since surpassed the age of consent.

Jen's blood ran hot, as an unexpected flush crept across her body. Her composure completely compromised, she hesitated for a moment, and Tracy jumped in, rescuing her. "I hope you don't mind," she said, with an evocative smile. "The wine, I mean…"

Every time she looked at the girl, all she could feel were those moments where they had touched; those moments where Tracy's mouth had kissed her. She swore her lips still tingled from that last kiss, despite the fact that it had occurred days prior. It didn't happen often that Tracy would kiss her, but anytime it did, the encounter left her in a state of confused arousal. She always pulled away, fearful of the consequences, and of what it said about her that she found the mere presence of the girl so completely intoxicating, the light, musky scent of her so completely maddening, and the feel of her mouth and tongue…

"W—what? No. No, of… of course not," Jen sputtered, stumbling over her tongue.

Charmed, Tracy subdued a playful smirk. She found a tongue-tied Jennifer completely adorable.

"As long as you're staying…," Jen added, once she had regained control.

"If that's what you want," Tracy said, softly. It was both question and statement, and filled with suggestion.

Those clear blue eyes flitted around the room, as if seeking distraction. Finding nothing, Jen sought other means. The lingering aroma of dinner suffused the air, and she gratefully glommed onto that. "It smells wonderful in here," she said, effecting a quick change of subject.

Tracy grinned, the about-face not being lost on her. "Grilled tilapia, with peach-mango salsa."

"I can't believe you got my boys to eat fish." Jen laughed, as she emphasized the source of protein. "It sounds divine."

For a transitory moment, when Tracy's eyes met Jen's, they contained that spark of mischievous suggestion that always seemed to underscore even the most innocuous of exchanges between them. "I can be very… persuasive," she husked; leaving no question whatsoever in Jen's mind, that the girl was not referring to dinner.

Jen felt her body flush, and she dropped that insistent gaze, as she drew in a deep breath. The light fluttering that was always present in her stomach in the presence of this girl, once again turned into a tremor.

"There are leftovers in the fridge, if you're hungry." Tracy's tone was casual as she delivered the offer.

"Starving, actually." Jen didn't realize the truth in her statement until she heard it tumble from her lips. "Thanks," she said, turning toward the kitchen.

Quickly setting the glass of wine and book on the table, Tracy sprang to her feet.

Mozart regarded her with an air of contempt for having interrupted his evening nap; then, with a few strokes of his practiced tongue, he soothed disheveled fur, and promptly curled back into a ball.

Gently grasping Jen's forearms in her hands, Tracy caressed the soft skin with her thumbs. "You sit," she instructed; her voice was as gentle as the fingers lightly brushing down Jen's arms, "I'll fix you a plate."

Jen opened her mouth to protest, but the sensation of Tracy's fingers on her skin left her incapable of forming words. The girl always had that effect on her. And when those fingers lightly edged their way across her palms, following the line to the tips of her fingers, she felt her heart drop from her chest, down into her stomach, where it mixed with that incessant fluttering and a burning heat that never seemed to dissipate.

Tracy didn't miss the soft gasp that slipped from Jen's lips, as their fingers parted, and she grinned to herself as she sauntered into the kitchen. Her own body behaved similarly in response to Jen; to every touch, to every breath that passed between them. It had been that way from the very beginning, long before she realized Jen returned her feelings. As a result, she had spent many a night talking with her Grandmother, seeking her wise counsel, as she endeavored to win the heart of Jennifer Morgan. And often, as the weeks she spent waiting for Jen turned to months, then years, she sought the comfort of her Grandmother's embrace, her soothing words of encouragement. It wasn't that she doubted; only that waiting was sometimes heartbreaking. Her patience would all be worth it one day, she reminded herself, because she knew what she wanted, and Jen was more than worth the wait. Smiling, she couldn't help the jolt of excitement that suffused her body, as she set about preparing Jen's dinner.

In the living room, Jen kicked off her shoes and dropped down on the sofa. Reaching for Tracy's wine glass, she emptied it in a single gulp. She couldn't believe such a seemingly innocuous touch could leave her reeling in such an intense way. With every look, every breath, every touch, it grew increasingly more difficult to resist what she was feeling for the girl—No, the woman. She was finally allowing herself to view Tracy as a woman. Sweet progress.

Setting the empty glass back onto the table, she sank back into the sofa, exhaling a deep sigh. This was going to be a long night.

Mozart stirred and yawned, his mouth wide open as he languidly stretched his furry limbs. Finding his purchase, he ambled across the sofa, climbing into her lap. A demanding "meow" drew a chuckle from her, and then he was greeting her with a few licks of his sandpapery tongue, and a gentle nibble to her chin.

She giggled at the tickly sensation his whiskers, teeth and tongue made against her chin, as her hand glided along the silkiness of his fur. "Oh, Mozart...," she exhaled mellifluously, her fingers raking through his thick white coat, "have you any idea how lucky you are?" she asked musingly. "You can give her kisses, and curl up beside her and sleep, and no one bats an eyelash," she sighed. The memory of her parents' reaction the one and only time she had taken Tracy to visit her family, accosted her. They had been absolutely mortified at the thought of their grown daughter sharing her childhood bed with another woman. Jen's argument about space, and her innocent explanation that it wasn't at all unusual for the two of them to sleep in the same bed, had only fueled the contempt. Not surprisingly, at least in retrospect, her insistent declaration that they were "just really close friends" had fallen on deaf ears. Her father was incensed, and her mother didn't dare argue. Jen had spent their vacation on the sofa in the family room, while Tracy occupied what was once Jen's own bedroom.

Mozart's contented purr deepened in response to her fingers caressing his ears, and Jen laughed softly. "Yeah, I would purr too, if I could sleep next to her," she smiled. It was what she wanted more than anything, and yet, her fears had kept her desires in check for the better part of three years. It was one thing to sleep next to her after having innocently fallen asleep watching a movie—and an entirely different thing to willfully, consciously take the girl into her bed.

And then her mind was racing at breakneck speed. She thought about the quiet moments they had shared after putting the boys to bed together. She remembered their first kiss, and how the encounter had left her feeling simultaneously shaken and stirred; suspended on the precipice of feelings and desires she didn't quite understand, yet couldn't deny. No one's kiss had ever felt like that!

She remembered the kisses that had followed; those slow, sultry kisses that had left her feeling tilted on her own axis; breathless and confused and wildly aroused. Those feelings still scared her, and yet, she couldn't bear the thought of even a single day without Tracy in it. And lately, she couldn't stop thinking about _other_ things… Hands sliding beneath clothing. Kisses in places neither of them had dared go… yet. The sensation of Tracy's hands, her mouth and tongue, gliding all over her body. How would it feel to hold Tracy's breasts in her hands, to caress them, to kiss them? The very thought of it set her entire body aflame from the inside, out.

Her ponderings were interrupted by Tracy's presence beside her on the sofa; her dinner plate and a glass of red wine, in hand.

"Are you all right?" Tracy asked, concerned. "You look a little flushed."

The fact that Tracy had noticed caused Jen's coloring to deepen. "I guess it was the wine," she fibbed.

A quick glance at the empty glass on the table filled in the blanks. "Did you get thirsty while I was gone?" Tracy teased.

"Huh?" Jen muttered unintelligibly, causing Tracy to laugh outright.

Tipping her head toward her empty wine glass, Tracy repeated her question. She set the full glass next to her empty one.

Jen's blush deepened in response. She was certain her face was as red as that glass of merlot. "Yeah, thirsty," she answered, distractedly. Oh, she was thirsty, alright. Thirsty for Tracy… thirsty to trace her tongue along the soft swell of breasts, and the gentle curves of svelte hips and muscular thighs. Thirsty for…

Her lustful diversion was interrupted by the sound a soft chuckle, as Tracy handed her the plate of warm food. "Here, eat," she instructed with casual insistence. Something was decidedly wrong with the woman, and she needed a moment to figure her out.

"Thanks." Jen smiled appreciatively, as she accepted the plate.

"You're welcome," Tracy replied. Leaning forward, she snatched Jen's wine glass, taking a sip. It was a common occurrence, and neither of them thought a thing about it.

"Oh, my, God, Trace, this is delicious!" Jen was saying, around a bite of the tilapia. She tasted hints of lemon and lime, fresh cilantro, basil, and garlic, a little parsley, perhaps? The flavors meshed perfectly, yet retained their individuality. Tracy had created a culinary masterpiece. Jen's face took on a curious expression then. "Is this the kind of fare you feed my boys every time you're here?" She had eaten Tracy's cooking on many occasions, and it was always a wonderful treat; but this creation was simply divine.

Tracy shrugged her shoulders, brushing it off as nothing. "More or less."

"It's no wonder they look forward to Tuesdays," Jen smiled. "And I just thought you played a mean video game," she teased.

"Oh, I do that, too." Tracy buffed her nails against her shoulder, as if to arrogantly say, _Uh, yeah, I am _that_ good_.

Jen laughed at Tracy's antics, and then asked how her evening went with the boys. Happily, Tracy regaled her with details about bath time adventures, and Mario Kart wins and losses, and the latest bedtime story plotline; their light banter continuing as Jen finished her dinner.

After taking the empty plate back to the kitchen, Tracy returned to the living room, wine bottle in hand. "Refill?" she asked, as she settled on the sofa next to Jen.

"Mm, please?" Jen answered lightly. "And thank you again for dinner. It was fabulous."

Handing Jen the refilled glass, Tracy smiled into those sparkling blue eyes. "It was my pleasure," she said, quietly. Taking a sip of her own wine, she set her glass on the table, and curled up on the sofa, facing Jen, who was sitting cross-legged, right next to her.

Purposefully, Tracy moved closer, causing the older woman's pulse to race. Then, stretching across Jen's body, she reached out, flicking the switch on the base of the table lamp. Instantly, the bright light faded, bathing the room in the soft glow of candlelight.

"Won't you need the light to study?" Jen struggled to maintain her composure.

"I'm finished studying for tonight," Tracy reported. "I wanna spend the rest of the evening focused on you," she whispered. "On us…"

"Us?"

"Yes, us," Tracy reaffirmed. "Whether you want to admit it or not, there is an 'Us'." Her tone was gentle, yet insistent.

Jen didn't argue. She had long-since moved beyond the delusion that they were "just really close friends," as she had repeatedly insisted to her parents for nearly three years. But the truth scared her in ways she couldn't even comprehend; though, she was no longer certain, why. It wasn't as though she'd ever had a problem with gays or lesbians. Yes, she was a Christian, but she had always considered herself open-minded. If she hadn't been, she never would have opened herself to any sort of friendship with Tracy, who hadn't flaunted her sexuality, but never denied it either. And it wasn't that she feared for her salvation. Not anymore. She had long-since dealt with that issue, and come to the conclusion that falling in love with this girl—no, this woman—had not diminished her value in God's eyes. So, what then, was her problem?

She had little time to ponder the question in that moment, as the sound of Tracy's voice pulled her from her ruminations. "Open your mouth for me," Tracy instructed; an impish grin on her beautiful face.

Curious, yet cautious, Jen regarded her warily. "Why?"

"Just open your mouth," Tracy insisted, as she fished around in the pocket of her jeans. "Trust me."

Jen pursed her lips, and searched Tracy's eyes, as she considered the directive; then complied.

Cellophane crinkled, and then Tracy was popping a small green and white disk into Jen's mouth, saying, "You need a mint after that fish."

The declaration drew a small laugh from Jen. "Why?" she asked, as she sucked on the smooth candy-like morsel. Spearmint—her favorite.

Leaning close, Tracy whispered against Jen's ear, "Because I intend to kiss you," she declared. Lightly, she brushed her lips against Jen's earlobe. "Thoroughly…"

The warmth of Tracy's breath, the teasing promise of those lips against her skin made Jen's entire body tingle. Enlivened, a sharply exhaled, "Oh!" was the only response she could muster. She felt almost giddy with excitement.

Tracy giggled at the response. "Am I gonna get anything more than monosyllabic responses from you tonight?" she teasingly inquired.

Laughing at her own ridiculousness, Jen answered, "Sorry…"

"Well, that's two syllables, at least." Tracy sounded amused. "We're making progress."

And then they were laughing together, and that invisible connection they always felt between them tightened, as their gazes met, searching.

Tracy's eyes and mouth were soft in the muted light, her dark wavy tresses framing her face like an invitation—one that Jen longed to accept.

Reaching over, Jen's expression turned serious, as she brushed her knuckles against Tracy's cheek. It was a rare moment where she initiated any type of intimate contact, and the significance was not lost on Tracy.

Perceiving it as a cue, Tracy moved impossibly closer. Gently, she took Jen's face into her hands, searching those pools of sparkling blue liquid. She watched as they turned smoky gray with want, as they flickered down to Tracy's lips, and back up again. And when Jen smiled into her eyes, Tracy leaned in, lightly brushing their mouths together. It was a tentative touch, as was always the case, until she felt Jen's assent for more. Then, and only then, did she ever deepen a kiss.

That soft, familiar gasp marked Jen's undeniable response, and then their mouths were connected in earnest. Their kiss was slow, and breathy, as Jen's fingers threaded through the belt loops of Tracy's jeans, pulling her ever closer. And always, always, Tracy's hands gently cradled Jen's face. It made Jen feel treasured—and it kept Tracy out of trouble. Keeping her hands otherwise occupied was the only way she knew to ensure they wouldn't wander where they weren't yet welcome. She ached with need to touch this woman, to explore her body, but she wouldn't do so without her express permission. She would never disrespect Jen in such a way—a character lesson from her grandmother.

Skimming her tongue across the outer edge of Jen's lower lip, Tracy nibbled lightly. Jen's body trembled, as Tracy's name tumbled out on a husky moan. Smiling at the response, Tracy deftly deepened the kiss.

Jen tasted of spearmint, and Tracy savored it as she slipped her tongue inside, slowly exploring the warmth of that sweet mouth. The warmth and softness of Tracy's mouth and tongue still a bit surprising to her each time they kissed, Jen delighted in it, falling deeper still.

And then Tracy was aware of Jen's arms wrapped around her, of a hand caressing the back of her neck, of fingers tangling in her hair, of Jen's body pressing closer, so that her breasts brushed against Tracy's side. A sharp inhalation of air, a soft moan falling from kiss-swollen lips, and then breathless, Tracy was pulling away.

Whimpering in protest, Jen sighed softly, as Tracy pressed her forehead against Jen's temple.

"I've missed your kisses…" Jen's confession was delivered on a fettered breath.

"I've missed yours too." Tracy's voice was a quiet echo.

"Then, why don't you kiss me more often?" Jen practically pouted. She knew without asking, that part of the answer was self-preservation. It had taken some time to figure it out, but finally she noticed the pattern—Tracy only kissed her on nights when she was actually going home; never on nights when she was staying, which was why the promise of kisses felt so unnerving tonight. Then, over time, even on the rare occasion where she did go home after an evening spent together, her goodnight kisses were sweet and tender, not exactly chaste, but carefully controlled. Mostly, what Jen noted was that they were sparingly given. That part made no sense to her, and thus, the question had been posed.

"Because… I keep hoping that if I don't, you will," Tracy answered honestly. "You never initiate, and I—"

"It's not because I don't want to," Jen was quick to reassure. "It's just that I—"

Gently, Tracy pressed a finger to Jen's lips, silencing her. "It's just that you're not sure you're ready to move on," she said, knowingly. "I get that, okay?" She nodded reassuringly. "When you finally initiate, I'll know it's because you're really ready, and not because I'm pushing too hard."

"You've never pushed," Jen contradicted.

The expression that hijacked Tracy's face in response drew a soft laugh from Jen. "Okay, maybe you've pushed a little," she amended.

"A little?" Tracy chuckled, emphasizing the amount. Her fingertips grazed Jen's fingers, and instinctively, their hands came together, palm-to-palm.

Unconsciously, their fingers entwined, and a brief smile touched Jen's lips. "You've never pushed too hard," she quietly reassured. "Only hard enough to make sure I don't stall, or retreat."

Bringing their intertwined hands to her lips, she lightly kissed Tracy's fingers. "I don't wanna retreated, Trace. I wanna move forward," she admitted.

A transitory smile ghosted across Tracy's lips. "That's what I want too," she whispered. "More than anything."

Leaning closer, Jen searched the dark depths of Tracy's eyes. "Kiss me again…," she quietly entreated. It was invitation and plea rolled into one.

A kiss… ephemeral. Another… lingering… And then, another… deeper still. Jen released a soft, contented sigh, as she willingly succumbed to the gentle stroking of Tracy's tongue. Arms wrapped around, and she pulled Tracy impossibly closer, as she leaned back against the arm of the sofa, pulling Tracy with her.

Still, Tracy resisted the urge to touch, to fully embrace—she needed it too much to guarantee the practice of self-control. Her body pressed so closely against Jen's—their breasts and bellies touching through the wafer-thin layers of their cotton shirts—the subtle sounds of pleasure emitting from Jen's sweet lips as they kissed, were already threatening her resolve. She needn't make matters worse.

She hadn't a clue how long they lingered there, bodies pressed together, kisses ever intensifying. But then the unanticipated: A whisper-soft plea from Jen. "Put your hands on me, Tracy—please…"

The petition came from a place of profound longing, not desperation, and Tracy's own need reflected back to her in a perfect mirror image. But she was hesitant to trust it, and with good reason. She had only ever heard such words from Jen's lips one other time, and it hadn't ended well.

Willingly, almost giddily, Tracy had complied. Tugging Jen's shirt from her jeans, she found the warmth and softness of skin, and then the smoothness of firm, round breasts, and the tautness of aroused nipples, as their kisses intensified. And then suddenly Jen was pulling away, anguished and frantic, but unable to explain.

Heartbroken and confused, Tracy had quietly walked out the door.

Feeling like an insensitive tease, Jen avoided her, and they had barely spoken for nearly a week after that—until Tracy showed up on her usual night to watch the boys. Jen couldn't believe she would even bother, and the apology that followed had been both gut-wrenching and heartfelt. Tracy had forgiven her instantly, but she hadn't forgotten—not even in the heat of the moment. Another incident such as that would surely be her undoing.

Head spinning, Tracy wrenched back, extricating her body from their entanglement. "I, um…" She panted for breath. "I need to go."

On her feet in a shot, she shoved her Ethics text into her backpack. Slinging it over her shoulder, she reached down, scooping up her car keys in one fluid motion.

The uncharacteristic harshness in Tracy's tone startled Jen. "What?" she uttered, almost in a daze.

Tracy was halfway to the door before Jen regained control of her senses. "Wait. No—you can't go. You've been drinking," she reasoned, as she attempted to beat her there, blocking her path.

The expression in Tracy's eyes was pleading, as she quietly opened the front door. "You have to let me go, Jen," she insisted. "I'm fine to drive, I promise." She knew it was true. They both did. Like most nights, she had nursed one glass of wine all evening while studying, and only had a few sips of Jen's later on. The wine was only ever an excuse for her to stay, never a valid concern. "And I can't stay here. Not like this…"

Crestfallen, and a bit perplexed, Jen's expression was questioning. Lightly, her fingertips skimmed Tracy's cheek. "I thought this was what you wanted?" She couldn't bear to see her leave.

"You know that it is…" The tone of voice, the expression on Tracy's face told Jen she couldn't believe she would ever question it.

Jen reached for her, grasping her biceps with firm hands. Eyes locked, earth and sky, and Jen was searching. "Then, why did you stop?" she quietly questioned.

Releasing a gut-wrenching sigh, Tracy reached for her, taking Jen's face in her hands once again. "Because I wanted to keep going…" She quietly confessed what Jen already knew. "I love you, Jennifer. I _want_ you. I want _us_," she declared, with burning passion.

"What if that's what I want too?" Jen's voice was a feathery whisper, yet her body thrummed with excitement. When Jake died, she thought this part of her life was over. Never did she think she would desire physical intimacy with another person—let alone share it with a woman. And yet, here she was, standing on the precipice of the future, wanting exactly that, and more.

"What?" The questioning word fell from Tracy's lips on a strangled breath. Her body as unbalanced as her thoughts, she swayed.

Jen moved closer, gently taking Tracy's face in her hands. "You heard me," she said, quietly. "What if this is what I want too?"

Tears threatened, as Tracy shook her head back and forth within the constraints of Jen's hands. "Please, don't, okay?" she pleaded. "I—I can't… What if you change your mind again?"

Tightening her hold, their gazes locked. "I won't…," Jen whispered insistently, her breath drifting across trembling lips, "I'm not saying 'no', Trace. Not this time…"

The warmth of Jen's breath caressing her lips caused Tracy's own breath to catch. Her body swayed, and her senses tilted out of focus. Her knees threatened to buckle, and with a swiftly placed arm around her waist, Jen caught her.

Bracing Tracy between her own body and the doorframe, Jen leaned forward, her soft, full lips skating across Tracy's in an ephemeral kiss. Tracy whimpered at the touch, and Jen repeated the action, this time lingering in the warmth of that soft mouth. Feeling the heat coil deep in her body, that whimper turned into a long, slow mutual moan, as they gathered breath in unison, and fell deeper still.

And then Tracy was aware of Jen's hands on her body, caressing, exploring.

When she felt Jen's tongue make a seductive pass against her own, Tracy didn't seek another moment's confirmation. She had waited three long years, to hear anything that even remotely resembled a real "yes," and this was way more than that. Jen had never initiated kisses like these—they were the sign Tracy had been waiting for, and she had no intention of allowing the woman an opportunity to change her mind. Slinging her backpack from her shoulder, she allowed it to plunge to the floor; not caring in the least that her laptop was inside, as she kicked the door closed with her foot, pushing Jen firmly against it.

Her breath forced from her lungs in a heated rush upon impact, Jen released a low, sultry laugh into their kiss. And then she was telling Tracy, in words that left no room for misinterpretation, to take her to bed, post haste.

* * *

Once inside the bedroom, Tracy kicked that door closed with her foot, as well. Her mouth never leaving Jen's, she reached behind, engaging the lock. Jen laughed into their kiss, asking her how she had become so adept at that wildly sexy move.

Teasingly, Tracy told her she'd had three long years to practice, as she easily maneuvered them toward the huge, inviting bed.

Somewhere along the way, their positions became reversed. Tracy's calves hit the edge the bed, and Jen pushed her down into a seated position.

Grinning up at her, Tracy pulled her close. Pushing her thin Springfield U T-shirt out of the way, her mouth easily found its way to Jen's belly, where she languorously explored. She felt the heat of desire coiling deep within her own belly, as the soft sounds of Jen's heightening arousal drifted into her conscience. And then Jen was straddling her thighs, and Tracy was aware of those sinewy fingers tangling in her mop of dark curls.

Jen felt the warm wetness of Tracy's mouth, as she dragged her bottom lip across smooth flesh, slowly trailing toward her ear, where heated breath lingered, whispering, "I want you on top of me…"

Peering over Tracy's shoulder, Jen's gaze fell on the bed. Instantly, she froze. "Tracy, wait—," she sputtered, pulling her back from the bed, "I—um, I can't…"

"What?" Tracy gasped, breathless and crestfallen.

Jen caught the expression in Tracy's eyes, and quickly snapped back to reality. "No, no, no, that's not what I meant," she stuttered, taking Tracy's face in her hands. "I just meant that I can't do this here," she expounded, glancing toward her bed. "I just…"

"Jake…" Tracy's voice was soft, her eyes falling to the bed. "I understand…"

Gently, Jen tipped Tracy's chin, meeting her gaze. "I don't think you do, Love," she whispered. "This isn't about Jake, or about deference to his memory. It's about you. It's all about you…"

"What about me?" Tracy asked, confused.

Searching the depths of eyes that were stormy with desire, Jen offered quiet explanation, "You've been so patient with me. You've waited so long for me to get my shit together," she acknowledged. "And you deserve so much better than sex in a bed that I've shared with someone else," she whispered.

"It doesn't matter to me," Tracy reassured. "I just wanna be with you." She reached for Jen, attempting to pull her close again.

Jen resisted. "It matters to me," she gently insisted. Leaning down, she feathered a kiss across Tracy's soft mouth.

"So the issue is the bed, not this room, or the house, or… me?" Tracy sought clarification. She purposely evaded the fact that she was a woman.

"This is my home, and my bedroom. Those things aren't going to change," Jen said, forthrightly. "But the bed can change. It will change," she declared. "And I can assure you, there's no issue where you're concerned. It's most definitely you, I want."

A roguish grin perked on kiss-swollen lips. She had waited so long to hear Jen admit her desire; it felt like music to her ears. "Okay, I have an idea, then," Tracy announced.

Jen poised herself to listen.

"I know this duvet has no ties to the past, because I helped you pick it out," Tracy grinned.

"Yes, you did," Jen agreed, her voice soft, and alluring. "There's a reason for that…," she grinned.

"I know," Tracy acknowledged. Her fingertips dragged along Jen's arm, leaving a trail of heat in their wake. "So, why don't we drag it over there," she said, tipping her head toward the hearth, "add a few blankets and some pillows, light a fire, and…"

Smiling, Jen wrapped her arms around Tracy's neck, kissing her passionately. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you were trying to seduce me…"

"Any objections?"

"Not a one…"

Wrapping her arms around Jen's waist, Tracy pulled her impossibly closer. It was good that things had slowed down, she reasoned. Now she could be certain this was really what Jen wanted, and she wasn't just acting on impulse. "Why don't you go pick out a nice bottle of wine for us, while I set things up in here?"

A spirited grin flickered across Jen's lips. "Mm… Firelight and wine, a pallet on the floor…" Her arms still draped around Tracy's neck, she leaned close, lighting kissing Tracy's lips. "Who knew you were such a romantic…"

"You bring out the best in me." Tracy's voice was a low whisper, as she nuzzled Jen's cheek. She caught the corner of that soft mouth in a sweet kiss.

"I think we do that for each other," Jen commented, before lingering on Tracy's mouth.

Smiling into their kiss, Tracy called Jen's name with a slight cautionary tone.

"Right. Wine," Jen said, as she reluctantly pulled away from their embrace. "I won't be gone long." Her fingertips scraped across Tracy's palms, lingering until the last possible moment before turning to leave.

Tracy couldn't help the giddy fluttering in her chest, or the slow-burning heat that coiled in her belly as she watched the woman she loved saunter toward the door. She couldn't believe it was finally happening—she and Jen were about to make love, for what she hoped would be the first in a lifetime filled with lovemaking.

It wasn't about the sex, really, though she had no doubt it would be incredible. But it was more about finally sharing the deepest intimacy she would ever know, with the woman she loved. She felt her heart flutter again, and she smiled, as she reached for the duvet—the one they had picked out together not long after their first kiss—and began creating the ambiance that would enrapture them as finally, they crossed over into the next phase of their relationship.

* * *

In the kitchen, Jen popped the cork on a bottle of one of their favorite reds—a full, rounded merlot with a well-balanced fruit flavor. They had discovered it while visiting a quaint family-owned winery a little more than halfway between Springfield and Oakdale where, on recommendation from Tracy's grandmother, she had spirited Jen away for a romantic weekend.

Nestled in the woods surrounding a picturesque lake, the winery boasted beautiful vistas and tranquil coves to explore, as well as a lovely wine selection, and charming little secluded cabins that lent to the innately rustic ambiance of the retreat. They had hiked the trails, taken a canoe out on the lake, shared a picnic lunch on the shore, and ended the evening with a romantic candlelight dinner for two. The meal was an epicurean delight, shared in the quaint cabin where they stayed.

As Jen reminisced about the delightful weekend they had shared, she felt a twinge of regret that they hadn't made love during their romantic getaway. But she knew that she hadn't been ready then to put the past behind her, to put Jake behind her, and move forward with a new love.

All of that was different now. Tracy's steadfast devotion had won her over, quieted her fears, and she was ready to take a chance on love again. A giddy smile touched Jen's lips as she contemplated the evening that awaited them. They had been building to this moment, sometimes in fits and starts, but thanks to Tracy's persistence, all of their movement had been forward. As she had said to Tracy earlier, the pressure had been just enough to keep her from stalling or retreating because of her fear. Jen felt profound gratitude for the wisdom and patience Tracy had always shown with regard to their fledgling relationship, and she couldn't wait to share with her in her reward.

With a wistful smile, Jen poured two glasses of the deep burgundy liquid. Hooking the glasses between the fingers of one hand, she grabbed the bottle with the other, sauntering back toward the bedroom.

* * *

Entering the bedroom, Jen found the most delightful accommodations awaiting her. Candlelight flickered from numerous vantage points about the room, and a blazing fire crackled in the hearth. The room was warm with its glow. The thick cream-colored duvet had been pulled from her bed, and situated on the floor near the fireplace, complete with sheets and pillows. And the sounds of a soft piano mix lingered in the background, setting the perfect mood for romance.

Settled on the sofa facing the fireplace, Tracy tried to relax as she waited for her. Jen's breath caught in her chest as her eyes fell on the woman. She paused, leaning against the doorframe, taking in the sight of her. The chiseled lines of Tracy's visage had softened, and those dark, unruly curls framed her face in the muted glow of the firelight. She was breathtakingly beautiful, and Jen felt a sharp rush of desire for her, as she stood there, watching her.

Tracy shifted, and Jen took it as an opportunity to interrupt. "Hey—," she whispered quietly, as she pushed away from the doorframe.

Glancing up, Tracy's face lit up upon seeing Jen sauntering toward her. "Hey," she answered softly. Rising from the sofa, she approached Jen, offering help with the items in her hands.

Within seconds, two glasses of wine and a bottle had been settled on the table beside the sofa, and Jen was in Tracy's arms, being kissed. It was a light, fluttery kiss; one not meant to arouse, but to welcome.

"The room looks beautiful," Jen complimented, as Tracy held her close. "Thank you…"

Smiling, Tracy resisted the urge to tell her it wasn't half as beautiful as the woman in her arms. It was true—nothing and no one was as beautiful to Tracy as Jen, but cheesy lines just weren't her thing. Instead, she whispered, "You're welcome. Anything for you…"

Leaning in, Jen pressed a light kiss to soft lips. "Hold on, okay?" she said, softly. "I just have to do one more thing…"

Tracy nodded, releasing her hold on Jen. Sidestepping, she pushed the bedroom door closed, locking it once again, as she watched Jen walk across the room.

Facing her dresser, Jen stood, lost in thought; her eyes locked on the rings that adorned her left ring finger. She remembered the night Jake had given her the gorgeous diamond engagement ring—and the light and love that shimmered in his eyes when he asked for her hand in marriage. She remembered shopping with him in Boston that weekend, searching for the perfect wedding bands to compliment the princess-cut solitaire. And she remembered the day he slipped the full wedding set onto her finger, promising her forever. She closed her eyes, and a tear seeped through, slowly trickling down her cheek, as she felt Tracy's arms wrap tightly around her waist.

"Are you all right?" Tracy whispered, lightly kissing her shoulder.

"Yeah," Jen answered with a bittersweet smile. "Ghosts, ya know?"

Jen gingerly grasped the rings with the fingers of her right hand, but before she could pull them off, Tracy gently folder her own fingers around Jen's. "I know this isn't easy, _Cara_," she whispered against Jen's ear, as she held her from behind. "You don't have to take them off on my account," she said, softly.

Turning in Tracy's arms, Jen met those gorgeous dark eyes so filled with understanding. "Yes—yes, I do," she countered, as she gently gripped Tracy's chin between her thumb and forefinger. "I should've taken them off ages ago."

"No—," Tracy gently disagreed. "You weren't ready."

"I should have been," Jen insisted. "Jake has been gone a long time."

Again, Tracy shook her head. Her eyes were soft with empathy. "No one gets to decide how long someone else mourns, Honey," she said, quietly.

"I haven't mourned him in a very long time," Jen admitted. "I've just been too scared to move on with you, so I kept that barrier between us as a way of protecting myself."

Tracy wasn't surprised by Jen's admission. "And you're sure that's what you want, _Cara_?" she asked quietly, "To move on with me?"

"Yes…," Jen exhaled quietly, nodding her head, as fresh tears clouded the crystal clear of her blue eyes. "I've never wanted anything more in my whole life," she confessed. "But I won't lie to you. I'm still a little scared…"

Tucking a lock of streaky blonde hair behind Jen's left ear, Tracy offered a wobbly smile. "Scared of making love with me, or… scared of everything that comes along with it?"

Taking her time, Jen considered the question. "I'm… nervous about making love with you." She emphasized the emotion. "And scared shitless of everything that comes after…" Her latter confession was accompanied by a slight grimace.

Reassurance on her tongue, Tracy opened her mouth to speak, but Jen silenced her with the light brushing of her fingertips across parting lips. Then an easy smile flickered across her face, as she gazed into Tracy's eyes. "That's how I know I'm ready," she shared, with quiet conviction. "For the longest time, when I thought about being with you, it made me feel guilty. And then, once I got past the guilt, I was terrified of what it would mean if I admitted my feelings for you." After all, she had been very happily married, shared wonderful sex with her husband, created two beautiful little boys—and now, she felt this insatiable desire for another woman. What did it all mean? she had wondered. But that was then, and this was now, she reminded herself. "Now I feel nervous and excited at the same time, and all I can think about is how much I wanna be with you." A slight blush colored her cheeks, and she whispered, almost clandestinely, "I've been thinking about it for months, actually. The physical part, I mean…" She wanted Tracy to know this wasn't some sort of fluke, or an irrational decision made in the heat of the moment.

"Oh, really?" Tracy sounded both excited and surprised.

"Yes," Jen reaffirmed. "Ever since the night I freaked out on you, and…"

A gentle finger fell across guilt-laden lips. "Don't, okay? We're way past that now."

Biting her lower lip, Jen gave a simple nod.

Tracy's eyes sparkled, and a musing smile drifted across her lips. "You never said anything…"

Jen offered spirited grin in return. "I'm saying something now…" She emphasized the timing, as her fingers tangled in unruly curls. Lightly, she kissed Tracy's mouth. "And just so we're clear, my heart has belonged to you for a very long time."

"That's good to know," Tracy quietly replied. Gently, she kissed Jen again.

Releasing her hold, but not Tracy's gaze, Jen silently slipped the rings from her finger. She turned then, and Tracy's arms instinctively wrapped around her.

Tracy feathered another kiss across Jen's shoulder as she watched the scene unfolding in front of them.

Reaching into the antique jewelry box that once belonged to her great-grandmother, Jen retrieved a black velvet box. Opening it, she slipped the rings inside, next to Jake's custom-made platinum and diamond wedding band. Silently, she contemplated the set of rings for a moment, thinking that one day she might pass them on to Jacob, or maybe Dylan, if he married first. Perhaps that was something they could all decide together—someday. But for now, it was time to stop running from the future that awaited her—a future that she desperately wanted with Tracy. With a wistful smile on her lips, she gingerly snapped the box closed, returned it to her jewelry box, and closed the drawer.

Glancing up, her eyes met Tracy's in the mirror's reflection, and the smile that fell across her lips was nothing short of spectacular. When Tracy returned the smile, Jen turned in her arms, and pulled her close, simply holding her.

In the midst of their embrace, she was aware of Tracy's fingers lightly skimming her lower back, and the warmth of her lips brushing against her neck. With a soft sigh, she broke away from the embrace, and took Tracy's hand, slowly leading her over to the pallet on the floor.

Together, they settled in the center, kneeling. Jen's eyes traced the soft contours of Tracy's face, and brushing a lock of soft, dark curls aside, she tenderly cupped her cheeks. A contented smile flickered across her face, and she claimed that soft mouth, lingering.

As their mouths slowly moved against one another, connecting again and again, Jen's hands fell away. Dropping down, confident fingertips deftly worked the buttons on Tracy's navy blue shirt, releasing them, one by one. And when finally, the last button unfastened, Tracy's shirt fell open revealing the delightful expanse of smooth, tanned skin.

Taking a moment, Jen explored with her eyes and then with her fingertips, lightly tracing a collarbone, before dipping down to the swells of Tracy's breasts. She resisted the urge to kiss—they had all the time in the world, and she didn't want to rush.

Tracy's skin burned beneath those probing fingers, and she drew in a sharp breath, as she wondered how she would survive the experience when the slightest touch from this woman practically set her on fire.

And then those fingers were skimming beneath the fabric, gently pushing it from Tracy's shoulders, and they felt a mutual increase in excitement. The shirt cascaded to the floor, as Jen's mouth fell onto the warmth of skin. Pushing a bra strap down, she trailed lingering kisses across Tracy's right shoulder, onto her collarbone, and up the column of her neck, drawing sounds of approval for her efforts along the way. And then she was kissing that beckoning mouth again.

Smiling into their kiss, Tracy insistently yanked Jen's T-shirt from her jeans. Their mouths separated only briefly, as the shirt was pulled effortlessly over her head and tossed aside like a pesky nuisance. And then they were connecting again, kisses deepening, and the soft sounds that emanated from their lungs grew more intense.

A few murmured words, requests, really, set Tracy into action. Her hands lightly caressed Jen's breasts through the fabric of her bra, drawing a soft whimper from her. It excited her beyond reason, and she couldn't wait to touch them in the flesh. And then, as if by their own accord, her hands fell to the buckle on Jen's belt, effortlessly releasing it.

Taking that as a challenge, Jen's eyes never left Tracy's as she reached for her would-be lover's belt buckle, releasing it with ease. And then her hands were releasing the front clasps on that sexy black bra, and the most beautiful twin globes popped out to greet her. She gasped and grinned, and took them in her hands, delighting in the weight of them, the texture.

Tracy groaned, and leaned into the touch, her fingers tangling in soft blonde locks.

God, touching Tracy this way felt better than Jen ever imagined—and she'd imagined it a lot! Tracy's breasts were perfectly tanned, and tipped with the most succulent dark nipples, that were already tight with arousal. Never would Jen have believed the sight of another woman's breasts would arouse her, but Tracy's did, and she couldn't wait to taste them. And so she did.

Jen took her time, exploring with soft kisses, and light licks, and the most gentle, teasing suckling. Delighting in the faint whimpers and staccato gasps that tumbled from Tracy's lips, she pleasured her until her body began to tremble. Tracy looked incredibly beautiful, with her head thrown back, those unruly waves cascading down her back, as she arched into Jen's mouth. Slowly, Jen kissed her way up the long, graceful column of Tracy's neck, returning to that soft mouth, lingering with her in long, slow kisses.

Now wildly aroused, trembling fingertips worked to release the button on Jen's jeans, and then lower the fly, before moving upward to do the same with the pale peach bra that matched the lacy panties she had just discovered. Slowly, the straps peeled away, revealing the creamy flesh of round, firm breasts.

Having broken their kiss, Tracy gasped at the sheer beauty of her.

Blushing, Jen said, bashfully, "Sorry they're not that big." They were barely a B-cup, and they felt exceptionally inadequate in comparison to Tracy's fully-formed C's.

Shaking her head, Tracy skimmed the soft contours of creamy breasts turned golden in the firelight. "You're perfect…," she whispered, as she lightly grazed her nails along tender flesh.

Goosebumps formed beneath Tracy's touch. Jen's giggle turned into a sultry groan. "You're biased." Her accusation was accompanied by an affectionate smile.

"You're correct," Tracy agreed with an easy grin. "I'm in love with you, not your body parts." She stressed the identity of the object of her affection. "Not that I don't appreciate your body parts… In fact, I'm looking quite forward to getting acquainted with them."

Hungry eyes and roguish grin accompanied that final statement, drawing a soft laugh from Jen. An eyebrow vaulted. "What's stopping you?" she challenged.

"Not a damned thing," Tracy practically growled, as her fingers regained their momentum.

Jen's smile was caught in a tangled breath, her body trembling when Tracy's fingernails scraped against delicate coral nipples. She bit into the plump flesh of her lower lip, muffling a deep moan.

Tracy watched with fixated delight, as those sensitive buds pebble beneath her touch. Lightly, she traced her fingertips around the outer edge of tight areolas, which were only a few shades lighter than those perfectly kissable nipples. She couldn't wait to get her mouth on them. She skimmed her hands over them, squeezing lightly, reveling in the tautness of those sweet coral peaks against her palms.

A soft mewl fell from Jen's lips, and Tracy smiled, and squeezed again. And then she lowered her head, claiming one firm, round breast with her mouth, as her right hand fell to the small of Jen's back, and she gently lowered her to their makeshift bed.

Slowly, she licked, and kissed, and suckled, making love to Jen's pert breasts as if they were the world's most beautiful treasure. Three long years of pining after this woman, and now they were finally here. Tracy had no intention of rushing. Not now. Not after "slow and steady" had proven so prudent. And so she took her time, moving from breast to breast, thoroughly pleasuring, before moving up, capturing Jen's mouth in a fiery kiss. They released a mutual groan of wanton pleasure as tight nipples brushed, and their breasts pressed together for the first time. And then they were lost in kisses that lingered far longer than they would ever realize, leaving both of them perched on the edge of release.

Finally, Tracy tore her mouth away, earning a dissatisfied grunt for her actions, and then she was exploring Jen's torso with deliberate intent, before returning to those taut nipples; all the while, listening to Jen's breathing, and the soft sounds that spilled from her lips.

Tracy's mouth and tongue felt like velvet against her skin. It fluttered and teased, sending prickly tingles down Jen's spine, even as her body flushed with heat. God, it had been so long! She had forgotten how glorious it could feel. It was different, though. Tracy's mouth was softer, gentler. And she loved the way those unruly curls ticked her skin, teasing at the nipple Tracy wasn't suckling. And then Tracy shifted, turning her attention to the neglected nipple, and Jen felt the heat in her body turn to liquid, pooling between her thighs.

When Tracy's tongue dipped into her bellybutton, lightly teasing, Jen thought she might self-combust. Jen's belly quivered beneath those probing kisses, and Tracy grinned at the response. Realizing it was an erogenous zone, she did it again and again. And then her mouth moved lower, her tongue lightly teasing at the edge of those lacy peach panties.

Jen groaned out a plea, and Tracy rose up, her hair falling across Jen's face as she nuzzled her ear. "Tell me what you want, _Cara_," she husked, her voice deep with arousal.

Her breath coming in short bursts, Jen gasped, "Touch me. Just touch me, Tracy, please! I don't care how…"

Delivered on a breathy moan, Tracy felt the burning heat of desire coil deep in her belly, sliding down to her groin, where it pulsed, demanding satisfaction. But Jen was her first priority. They had waited so long, and her deepest desire was to please this woman, to love her, thoroughly.

Tracy whispered to her, telling her how deeply she loved her and how much she wanted to please her. And then she kissed her again—deeply—as her fingertips slowly descended toward their destination. Slipping beneath sodden panties, Tracy gasped at the warm, wet welcome, and then sighed into Jen's mouth, as her fingers were fully enveloped by that intoxicating heat. Slowly, she explored, drawing the most delicious reactions from Jen, those shapely hips moving against her hand, as Jen cried out, begging for more.

Reluctantly, Tracy withdrew. Garnering a whimper of protest from Jen, she grinned against kiss-swollen lips. "These jeans look luscious on you, but they're kinda tight. I need a little more room to move if you really want more," she husked playfully.

Jen grinned, and kissed her. "Hurry!" she insisted. "I need you inside me…" Her body was on fire, aching for Tracy to fill her.

"Anything you want, Love," Tracy murmured, lightly brushing her lips against Jen's ear.

Gently, she urged Jen to lift her hips. Within seconds, the form-fitting jeans that were hampering Tracy's path were tossed aside, and the warmth of her mouth met the heat of Jen's inner thigh. She knew how much Jen needed her, but muscles were twitching beneath her tongue, and the sensation was simply too delectable to rush. She could already taste traces of desire on the soft skin beneath her tongue, and her mouth watered the closer she moved to Jen's center. Finally, she kissed her there, tasting her through the fabric of those saturated panties.

Jen released a deep groan at the contact, and her hips shifted, insistently pressing her aching need against Tracy's mouth.

Tracy grinned. God, she tasted good! Slowly, she licked, and sucked, and kissed, using the fabric to create the most delicious friction against Jen's quivering bundle. She was so hard, and ready, and Tracy knew from experimentation with her own body that the texture of the fabric would increase the pleasure.

When Jen's soft whimpers and moans turned to raucous pleas as she writhed beneath that hot mouth, Tracy peeled away the final barrier. Lightly, her fingertips teased at the wispy blonde hairs she had discovered, driving another whimper from burning lungs.

Prompted by Jen's insistent response, Tracy gently opened those swollen southern lips, and dove in with gusto. Her tongue was tender, yet insistent, and Jen rewarded her with the most delightful noises of approval, as she embarked upon her maiden exploration of terrain that would soon become more familiar to her than her own body. And then Jen was panting, the muscles in her tight belly and toned thighs quivering as she whimpered about how close she was, and how desperately she needed to come.

Finally, Tracy slipped deep inside her, filling her with two long, lissome fingers. Increasing the pressure of her tongue on that sweet, engorged bundle, as she teased and stroked deep inside with her fingertips, Tracy brought her to the teetering precipice of release, receiving increasingly gratifying noises of appreciation for her efforts. And then she held her there, lingering with her, until the surge of pent-up sexual energy tore through, and Jen's walls clamped down, her hips jerking forward, as she cried out in rapturous pleasure.

Tracy reveled in the sensation of Jen's most intimate flesh throbbing around her fingers, and quivering against her tongue. She had fantasized about this moment for longer than she cared to remember, but nothing in her fantasies prepared her for the all-consuming essence of this reality. It was hot, and sweet, and satisfying—oh, so satisfying, knowing that she held the power to bring Jen to this blissful place.

Longing to extend her lover's pleasure, lightly, she kissed her there, lingering with her until the last of the tremors abated, and she felt Jen's body relax. And then she returned to her, kissing her tenderly, telling her how beautiful she was, and how much she loved her.

Jen's heart soared as she drank it all in—the kisses, the touches, the softly whispered words. She never expected to find a love like this again. She really never expected to find it with her best friend, and definitely not with a woman. But she had, and she wouldn't trade it for the world.

Once she had regained her composure, gently, yet insistently, Jen rolled Tracy onto her back. As she laid partially on top of that gorgeous, muscled body, the firelight flickering in those warm, dark eyes, Jen smiled down at her. "I love you, Tracy…," she whispered, her eyes clouding with tears.

Tracy's breath caught in her chest, and her eyes welled up with tears. "Have you any idea how long I've waited to hear you say that?" she whispered.

"Far too long," Jen quietly acknowledged; her tears spilling over, mixing with Tracy's as she kissed her.

"Whether you've said it or not, I've always known," Tracy whispered, her lips ghosting across Jen's. "Always…"

"I know you have, but you deserved to hear it ages ago, and I'm so—" Jen's voice held remorse for having held off saying it for so long.

Tracy shushed her with a kiss. "It doesn't matter anymore. All that matters is that we're together, and you're saying it now."

Gliding a fingertip across Tracy's lower lip, Jen whispered, "I _am_ saying it now. I'll say it always. I love you…" She punctuated her declaration with a kiss, and then, satisfied that she had been forgiven, she let the subject drop. Vaulting an eyebrow, she grinned into those shimmering dark eyes. "Are you sure you've never done this before?"

"Never," Tracy replied, a promise inherent in her voice. "I'm a good little Irish-Italian Catholic girl, remember?" Dark eyes danced with mischief.

"So… all good little Irish-Italian Catholic girls know how to do that?" Jen sounded amused, and Tracy laughed.

"Somehow, I highly doubt that," Tracy snickered.

"Then where did you learn how to do that?" Those sparkling blue eyes were wide, and her voice filled with awe.

A puckish grin percolated. "I've read a lot of Sapphic romance novels."

"Sapphic romance?"

"It's a more chic way of saying lesbian," Tracy explained, shrouding that final word in mock secrecy.

Jen pursed her lips. "Is that what I am now?" she asked, tentatively, "A lesbian?"

"I guess that's really up to you," Tracy answered forthrightly. "I don't need you to label yourself for me. All I need to know is that you love me…"

"Never doubt that," Jen whispered. She feathered a kiss across Tracy's lips. "I don't want to go another day without kissing you, and telling you how much I love you."

A sultry grin teased at Tracy's lips. "Lucky for you, you don't have to. Tell me now, and then kiss me again."

Willingly, Jen complied with the playful demand. And then she rested her head against Tracy's shoulder.

As they lay there together, silently, Jen wondered why it was that Tracy had chosen her to love, when she could have any woman she wanted. She didn't ask, though. That felt too much like fishing for compliments, and that just wasn't in Jen's nature.

"Know why I love you?" Tracy was whispering against Jen's ear.

Smiling, Jen asked, "Were you reading my mind, or something?"

Tracy gave her a look that neither confirmed nor refuted her suspicions. "I love your intelligence. And your zest for life. I love your laugh, and that gorgeous smile."

Jen's eyes sparkled, and that captivating smile appeared.

"Yeah, that's the one, right there." Tracy's fingertip lightly brushed Jen's lower lip, and then she kissed her. "I love that you're such an amazing Mom," she said, softly, drawing a sentimental "Aw…" from Jen.

"It's easier because you're here," Jen quietly complimented. "I don't know what I would do without you."

Regarding Jen with deep affection, Tracy promised, "If I have anything to say about it, you'll never have to find out."

Tears formed in Jen's eyes, as she struggled to stave off her emotions. Tracy read the struggle, and sought to rescue her. She knew Jen hated to cry in front of others. "Know why else I love you?"

"Why?" Jen quietly asked, thankful for the reprieve.

"Because you appreciate my favorite books," Tracy declared. "And because we enjoy the same movies, even the obscure ones that no one else has ever heard of. And because you hate the music I listen to, but you listen with me anyway."

Chuckling, Jen declared, "You have terrible taste in music."

Tracy made a face that said she couldn't believe Jen would say such a thing. "I do not! I was just born in the wrong generation," she said, smugly.

Grinning, Jen shook her head.

"Tell me you don't think _Bus Stop_ is just the most romantic song ever," she challenged, with passionate abandon, referencing the classic 1966 Hollies ditty.

Jen giggled. "I think it's the silliest song ever," she teased, emphasizing her chosen adjective.

"Oh, come on, it's sweet, and romantic. How could you resist lyrics like these?" She broke out into gleeful song, slightly off-key as it was. "_All the people stared as if we were both quite insane. Someday my name and hers are going to be the same…_"

And then the playful singing stopped, and her expression turned serious. "That's you and me, _Cara_. Some people might stare, and others might think we're insane; that we're completely wrong for one another. But we know better, and someday, when you're ready, we'll share a name." Her voice was strong and confident as she made her declaration.

A look of reticence flashed across Jen's face. "You know I'm never getting married again," she gently reminded. That part about "until death do us part" had become far too real for her, far too quickly, and the mere thought of making such a promise again terrified her.

Undeterred, Tracy flashed that winsome smile. "I'll share my umbrella with you," she flirtingly offered, in reflection of the song lyrics. "That, in and of itself, should win your heart."

Charmed, Jen laughed softly. "You already have my heart," she whispered. Leaning forward, she pressed her lips against Tracy's in a sweet kiss. "Now, speaking of books," she said, purposely changing the subject. "You've been holding out on me."

"What?" Tracy let her get away with avoiding the topic of marriage—for the time being, anyway. But she vowed to never give up entirely.

"Sapphic romance?"

"Oh, that," Tracy laughed.

"Yes, that!" Jen exclaimed, amusedly. "You need to hand those over. Seems I've some catching up to do…" Her voice was low and sultry, teeming with innuendo.

A dark eyebrow hiked. "Why don't we find out where your baseline is first," Tracy husked in suggestion. "That way, I'll know which books to give you…"

A mischievous grin toyed with the corners of Jen's mouth. "That sounds like a fabulous plan," she declared, as she covered Tracy's mouth with her own.

As Jen's thoughts returned to the present, the memory of that night was still fresh in her mind—as if it had happened just yesterday. And yet, they had weathered so much together in the years that followed, grown closer in ways Jen never would have imagined possible. Tracy was her best friend, her closest confidante, and though it surprised just a bit her to realize it, she was also the love of her life. It surprised her, perhaps, because it had come upon her, unawares. Not by some grand revelation, but rather through the subtlety of simply living their lives together. It was Tracy's steadfastness in their friendship, and her gentle persistence when pursuing her, and her unconditional love for their boys.

_Their_ _boys_. Those were the words that mattered. When news of the custody suit had arrived, Tracy had been her rock, her fortress, never wavering in her commitment to their family. She had even offered to leave Springfield, if that's what Jen wanted to do. She had offered to leave her family…

_Family_. Jen knew, better than most, how truly precious family was, and she knew without a doubt they would fight against all odds to stay together. Tracy's family—her parents, her grandmother, her brothers, even her aunt and uncle and cousins, would fight along with them, because she and her boys had become a part of them. "La mia amata famiglia," as Tracy's uncle would boisterously declare, as he toasted all of them at their family gatherings. Family. _Real_ family, whether borne of blood or of love, stayed. Just like Tracy.

Slowly, tearstained eyes caressed Tracy's face, drinking in the sheer essence of her. Tousled dark curls flopped across her brow, she was breathtakingly beautiful, with those long, dark lashes, and that flawless olive skin. Gently, Jen traced her fingertip along that angular jawline, and down the slope of that perfect nose.

Tracy's nose twitched. She swiped at it in her sleep.

Jen grinned, and continued her journey, trekking lightly across those lips that were always so perfectly poised for kissing—even in her sleep. And then she fell into that slight indentation that formed the cutest little dimple in her chin.

Gingerly, Jen's fingers tickled that soft tuft of dark tendrils at the apex of Tracy's thighs.

Roused from sleep by Jen's familiar touch, a rascally grin played on Tracy's lips. "Does this mean I'm gonna get morning sex?" she husked, her eyes still closed.

Jen smiled, and brushed her lips against Tracy's mouth. "I'd say that's a safe bet," she murmured. "If you're interested, that is…"

A deep, sultry laugh fell from Tracy's lips. "When am I ever not interested?" she asked, rhetorically. She closed her mouth over Jen's lips. "My favorite way of waking up is with your mouth on me."

Smiling against Tracy's mouth, Jen dipped the tip of her finger into that inviting crevice, stroking with deliberate pressure. "God, Trace, you're already so hard…" Her observation fell from her lips on a sharp gasp.

A deliberate tongue stroked deep inside Jen's mouth, drawing a mutual moan. "I'm always hard for you, _Cara_," Tracy murmured. "Always ready. Make me come…"

The request was too much for Jen to resist. Dropping to Tracy's chest, she pulled first one nipple, then the other into her mouth. They were already swollen with arousal, and a few insistent sucks had Tracy writhing with pleasure. Then, tarrying not, she quickly lowered her mouth, pressing a tender kiss to Tracy's soft mound. Tongue slipping inside, she teased lightly.

A jagged groan spilled from Tracy's lips, as her hips strained. "Stop teasing, Jen. Make me come," she petitioned. "Please…"

Jen chuckled against Tracy's center, the vibration drawing another low groan. As she gently peeled open those delicate southern lips, surrounding that hard, straining peak with her hot, avid mouth, she remembered with fondness the sweet ecstasy she had experienced the first time she made love to Tracy in this way. And with the skillfulness borne of intimate familiarity, deliberately she pleasured her, bringing her to the swift, intense climax she knew her lover needed. Not surprising to either of them, the raucousness of Tracy's verbal response was enough to take Jen over the edge along with her.

And then she was kissing that sweet mouth, lingering with her, as their bodies instinctively intertwined. Whether fast and voracious, as it had been this morning, or slow and tender the way it was their first time, and again last night, their lovemaking was always deeply, mutually satisfying.

Tracy was smiling against her mouth. "Mm… I love tasting cum on your lips," she murmured seductively, drawing Jen from her sweet reverie.

Grinning, Jen practically growled, "Then you're really gonna love this," as she deftly slipped her tongue between Tracy's willingly parting lips, scraping it against the roof of her mouth.

Releasing a guttural moan, Tracy pulled that probing muscle deeper, suckling on it, hard. And as she savored the taste, her fingers stroked deliberately between Jen's legs, bringing her to another blissful orgasm.

A deep, groan fell from Jen's lips into Tracy's mouth. "Marry me," she whispered in that husky morning voice that always made Tracy's skin tingle.

"What?" Tracy exhaled on a short laugh that broke their kiss. She couldn't believe her ears.

"You heard me," Jen said, insistently. Her eyes searched Tracy's, as her lips curled into a beckoning grin. "Marry me."

Baffled, Tracy shook her head. "But you've always said—"

Jen silenced her with a tender kiss. "I know this isn't the romantic proposal you deserve, and I don't have a diamond ring hidden in my…" She glanced down at her naked body, her face accentuating the lack of pockets, and they both laughed. "Well, I don't have a ring," she grinned, "but the proposal is sincere, Tracy. I love you, and I want to marry you. More than anything."

"Wow," Tracy murmured. "This is… the last thing I expected to hear when I woke up this morning." She was still trying to process this complete turnaround.

"I know," Jen acknowledged, "and I didn't mean to catch you off-guard. It's just that… this whole custody thing has made me take stock of our lives, and to really appreciate how wonderful it is to share it with you."

"It isn't even legal here," Tracy pointed out.

An eyebrow vaulted. "Are you trying to talk me out of it?" She sounded surprised, and a little bit amused.

"No!" Tracy quickly answered. "God, no—I've spent the last three years trying to talk you into it." She stressed the "into" part. "It's just that…"

"Huh-uh—," Jen grunted, pressing a finger to Tracy's lips. "Don't go there, okay?"

"But—"

The expression on Jen's face brooked no dispute. "So what if isn't legal here. We'll go to Iowa," she declared, making an executive decision. "It just became legal there."

Tracy smiled, knowing this was really about to happen. "Or… we could go to Boston," she gently suggested. Oh, yeah, she was totally on-board. "Maybe your family…"

Jen was shaking her head. "You know better than that," she said, sadly. "They'll never accept us, Tracy. But that's really the point. That's why I changed my mind."

"I'm not following," Tracy said, confused.

"You're my family," Jen said, simply. "You, and your parents, your brothers, Grandma Rosie." She smiled, as she thought about that sweet, wonderful woman who had been Tracy's steadfast support during the years Jen was waffling about their relationship. "Your aunt and uncle, and cousins. All of you have become my family, and I need you all more than ever." She leaned close, whispering, "Especially you, my Love."

Eyes sparkling, Tracy leaned in, feathering a kiss across Jen's lips. "Iowa, huh?"

"Iowa," Jen repeated.

Tracy smiled. "I like corn," she shrugged, nonchalantly.

Jen laughed heartily. "So… am I hearing a 'Yes'?"

That effervescent laugh tumbled from Tracy's lips. "You're hearing a '_Hell_, Yes,' Baby!" Lunging forward, she pushed Jen down into their makeshift bed, kissing her passionately.

Laughing into their kiss, Jen rolled them over, cradling Tracy in her arms. "You make me so unbelievably happy."

Declared on a whispery kiss, Jen's sweet words brought tears to Tracy's eyes. "I can't wait to be your wife," she said, softly. Her fingers tunneled through streaky blonde locks.

"We'll go ring shopping this afternoon," Jen promised. "You can have anything you want."

"No—I want you to pick it out," Tracy insisted.

"Yeah?" Jen's eyes sparkled with excitement.

"Uh-huh," Tracy nodded. Her face wore a spirited grin. "Seems only fair, since that's what I did."

Jen's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

Eyes twinkling as if they held the world's most prized secret, Tracy stealthily slipped from beneath Jen's body, into a seated position. Bending her right knee, she wrapped her arms around it, and rested her chin. "I picked out your ring," she announced.

"You… picked out a ring for me?" Jen processed aloud.

"Yup," Tracy declared with a grin. Planting her hands on the floor beside her hips, she pushed herself up onto her feet.

Curious and confused, but not so much so that she didn't fixate on that perfect dimple in the center of Tracy's right ass cheek, Jen watched her with intent interest as she strode across the room. She felt an overwhelming urge to tease that dimple with her tongue, and immediately, her body ached for Tracy's touch.

As Tracy slid her hand deep into her top dresser drawer, she glanced over her shoulder, noting the expression on Jen's face. "Are you seriously checking out my ass right now?" Her tone was low and sultry, making her all the more enticing.

Caught, red-handed, guilty eyes flickered up to meet Tracy's as she felt her face flush. She laughed nervously. "Is there a rule that says I have to stop ogling your ass once I propose to you?"

Locating the box without even looking, Tracy clasped it tightly in her hand. She closed the drawer, and turned toward Jen, leaning against the dresser. "No—," she answered with a playful grin. "The way I see it, a proposal gives you permission to ogle any part of me, anytime you damned well please. I'll even let you touch."

Delivered on a husky cadence, that latter offering caused a feral reaction within Jen's body. A roguish grin teased at her lips. The prospect of that was just simply too delicious. As was always the case, the sight of Tracy's toned, athletic thighs entranced her. And then her eyes trailed to that tuft of dark curls at their apex, and an unbidden groan slipped from her lips. Her mind raced with possibilities, and Tracy released a soft chuckle, as she pushed away from the dresser. She loved seeing that expression on Jen's face—the one that revealed to her exactly how much Jen wanted her, always.

_Later_, Jen told herself, as she forced her focus back on the woman who sauntered toward her wearing nothing but a giddy, almost triumphant, smile.

Kneeling in front of Jen, Tracy gingerly opened the little red velvet box in her hands, revealing a stunning emerald-cut diamond engagement ring. It was a graduating bezel set with five perfectly cut stones, set in a platinum band, with a matching diamond wedding band.

Jen's breath caught in her chest as she peered down at the ring. "It's…" Willfully, she swallowed to choked back tears, and exhaled. "It's perfect, Darling. Exactly what I would have picked." Declared on an emotion-laden whisper, she reached out, gently touching Tracy's cheek. "I love you, so much."

Dark eyes filled with tears, as Tracy gazed into those shimmering pools of blue. "I love you, _Cara_," she whispered. Shifting forward, she kissed Jen tenderly. "May I put it on?"

"Yes!" Jen cried, giddily. And then she laughed, and kissed Tracy again. "Seems rather counterintuitive, you giving me a ring, when I'm the one who proposed," she pointed out, as Tracy slipped the engagement ring on her finger. It was a perfect fit, and it felt as if it had been there her entire life.

Holding Jen's hand, Tracy gazed at the ring as it glistened on her finger. "It doesn't matter who proposed," she declared. Lifting Jen's hand, she pressed her lips against the dazzling piece of jewelry. "As long as this ring is finally where it belongs."

"How long have you had this?" Jen asked, suspiciously.

"I'll give you a hint," Tracy said, teasingly.

A sandy-blonde eyebrow vaulted.

"_All the people stared as if we were both quite insane. Someday my name and hers are going to be the same…_" Tracy sang the familiar lyrics, once again taking Jen back to their first night together.

That slightly off-key serenade thoroughly charmed her. "That just became my favorite song, ever," Jen declared.

Laughing, Tracy said, "I thought you hated it."

"It's grown on me," Jen said, casually. And then her expression turned tender, as she brushed a lock of curls from Tracy's forehead affectionately. "Seriously? You've had this ring since then?"

Tracy grinned, and kissed her. "No, actually I've had it since before we made love that first time," she whispered. For months after their first kiss, she had squirreled away every penny she could spare, until she'd saved enough to buy that ring. And then, excitedly, she had purchased it, tucking it away until the time was right. "I picked that line in the chorus because I already knew we'd be married someday."

Deeply moved by the staggering certainty of Tracy's commitment, Jen's tears began to fall, unchecked. "You've never doubted, have you?"

Holding Jen's face in her hands, Tracy tenderly stroked her cheeks. "Not for a moment, _Cara_," she whispered. And then she kissed her again. "If I hadn't already been convinced beforehand, I would've known for certain you were the one the moment I first kissed you."

Rising up on her knees, Jen wrapped her arms around Tracy's neck, pressing their bodies together. "And just how is it that you could know that?"

"No one else's kisses ever felt like that," Tracy murmured against Jen's lips.

"Oh, yeah?" Jen playfully challenged. "How did they feel, Tracy?" Her voice was as smooth and sweet as candy, with the slightest hint of mischief—the promise of something totally bad for you, that tasted oh, so good.

Tracy grinned into their lingering kiss, as she skillfully lowered Jen back down to their makeshift bed. "I love your accent when you get frisky…"

"What, my Boston-by-way-of-Mississippi-Bayou accent?" Jen played along.

"It's like having a big 'ole glass of sweet tea with my Boston cream pie."

Just the thought of combining the two drew a hearty laugh from Jen. She swiped at her tears.

"What?" Tracy grinned. "I think it's sexy…"

"Know what I think is sexy?"

"What?"

"That single, perfect dimple in the middle of your right ass cheek," Jen grinned.

"You're ridiculous," Tracy laughed.

"I'm serious!" Jen countered. "Turn over. I'll show you," she grinned.

Pushing Tracy playfully, Jen rolled her over onto her stomach. Running the palm of her right hand across the firm, toned muscles of Tracy's ass, she massaged gently, drawing a slow moan from Tracy's lungs. Jen smiled at the reaction, and pressed a deliberate finger into the little indentation; then replaced the finger with her mouth, kissing it, as she said, "Right here," her voice rife with seduction.

Tracy laughed. "If you don't stop that, we're never getting dressed today."

"Do you hear me arguing?" Jen posed, as she leaned over Tracy's shoulder.

Groaning at the sensation of Jen's pert breasts against her bare back, Tracy shifted just enough to catch her fiancée's mouth in a kiss.

"Sometimes I feel like I'm crazy, I crave you so much all the time," Jen confessed.

Tracy smiled against Jen's lips, and kissed her again. "Then we'll share a room at Ravenwood," she said, "because I crave you like crazy, too."

Jen chuckled, and kissed that sensitive place just beneath her ear. "Thank you for being so patient with me," she whispered.

Stealthily shifting her body beneath Jen's, Tracy rolled them over, settling between toned thighs. She brushed a lock of streaky blonde from Jen's face affectionately. "You, my Love, were so worth the wait," she whispered. And then she was kissing Jen again, and soon thereafter, she was making love to her, showing her how much she was loved, and treasured, and craved.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—11:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Curled up on the sofa, Natalia closed her eyes as she breathed in the savory aroma of her morning coffee. Glancing at the clock, and noting the time—11:30—she placated her guilty conscience with the fact that technically, it _was_ still morning. It was hours later than she was accustomed to starting her day, but she simply delighted in the reason she was waylaid. She had awoken an hour earlier, lingering in bed with Olivia. And finally, with light kisses to her lover's bare shoulder, then lips, she had urged Olivia to go back to sleep while she saw to coffee and breakfast.

Sated and sleepy, Olivia hadn't protested. Rolling onto her belly, she burrowed into her pillow, releasing a contented sigh. Natalia laughed softly when Olivia began snoring again, before she made it out of their bed.

Reaching for the robe Olivia had given her for Christmas, she wrapped it around her, tightening the sash, as she shuffled into her slippers. With one last glance at her gorgeous lover, she couldn't resist stealing just one more moment with her. Leaning over, she brushed a kiss across a smooth cheek, and nuzzled against her ear, whispering, "I love you, Olivia. And just so you know—Baby, you rocked my entire world…"

And rocked it, she had. She had tilted Natalia's entire world on its axis, leaving her spinning out of control in ways she never imagined, and never wanted to forget. Even now, Natalia found her body suffused with heat, as she ruminated on the experiences she had shared with Olivia in only a few hours' time…

At one point during their lovemaking, as Natalia delighted in the sensation of heat and wet beneath her fingertips, she recalled the sheer wonder of exploring Olivia's most intimate places for the very first time. She had never stopped to wonder what a woman looked like… _down there_. Never held any sort of curiosity, even regarding her own body. But making love with Olivia had changed that forever, leaving an indelible impression upon her, body, soul, and spirit.

Her first visual foray into exploring Olivia's innermost places had been the most sensual, tactile learning experience. Gently, her fingertips had moved through the silky warmth of those sensitive pink folds. Exploring, discovering, she watched with rapt attention at the way Olivia's body responded. Olivia's tender flesh quivered and contracted beneath her touch, making the woman whimper in pleasure. And Natalia loved the way that engorged bundle of nerves hardened against her deliberate stroke, and twitched beneath her swirling fingertips. Forging deeper, she took her time, memorizing the contours and the different textures of Olivia's blossoming flower, and the intoxicating scent of Olivia's desire. And as Olivia came for her, her breath escaping in short, staccato bursts, Natalia had delighted in observing the rapid convulsions of that sweet, glistening pearl, the quivering of Olivia's belly, the quaking in those muscled thighs, and the stirring of curvaceous hips. It made her own center shudder in response, and she felt that familiar dipping-quickening in the depths of her belly, as she watched Olivia's body quivering beneath her touch.

She felt empowered, knowing that she could bring such pleasure to the woman she loved with only the gentle stroking of her fingertips; and following Olivia's example, Natalia had held those svelte hips down, lightly continuing the stimulation until finally, the spasms ceased, and she heard that telltale whimper, indicating that Olivia had finished.

As for Olivia, she found herself pleasantly surprised by Natalia's unguarded curiosity, her unabashed desire to explore, and she was astounded at how quickly she caught on to what it took to make Olivia come. In fact, it was growing increasingly more difficult to hold off her orgasm, each time Natalia touched her. For a woman who had never pleasured herself, Natalia certainly knew how to please, and Olivia could not have been more satisfied. Thoroughly sated, she had tugged at Natalia then, drawing her upward.

Natalia smiled, and took her time, kissing Olivia's belly, the soft undersides of her breasts, her nipples, her collarbone, and neck, before finally covering Olivia's mouth with her own. She lingered on that soft mouth as their bodies slid together, locking into place, and then she was whispering to Olivia, telling her how wondrous it was to touch her that way, to feel her body responding.

Meeting Natalia's desire-laden gaze, Olivia whispered to her, telling her what a wonderful lover she was, and how completely satisfied she felt, as they lay there together in the sweet thereafter.

Blushing, Natalia quietly voiced doubts about Olivia's choice of adjectives, to which Olivia whispered, "Didn't you feel me when I came for you?"

Delivered on a husky whisper, Olivia's words sent a shiver of excitement through Natalia's body. The very idea that she held the power to make Olivia come—oh, it was such an intense turn-on, and Natalia could feel it in every nerve ending in her body.

"Didn't you see what you do to my body?" Olivia throaty voice continued, "Natalia, it was wonderful, and I can't wait for you to do it again…" She grinned roguishly, and then she kissed Natalia's mouth again.

Still feeling a bit shy, Natalia averted that piercing gaze. "I never knew a woman's body could do all that," she whispered. "All the twitching, and the… y'know, and…" She blushed as she babbled on. Adorably so, Olivia thought, smiling, as Natalia finished by saying, "the way everything just… moves by itself when you're about to, um…" She clamped her mouth shut just shy of uttering the word, "come."

Olivia simply stared at her in wonder. "Gus really never touched you, did he?" she asked, stupefied by the man's extreme idiocy.

Shyly, Natalia bit her bottom lip, as she shook her head, indicating that he hadn't—certainly not the way Olivia had. She didn't elaborate on what little he had actually done, as she wasn't sure it was acceptable to talk of such things in moments like this.

Gathering Natalia closer, Olivia drew her into a slow, sensual kiss. And when Natalia released a soft, contented sigh, Olivia whispered to her, "Will you try something with me?"

Trembling in Olivia's arms, Natalia nodded her acquiescence. A sense of nervous excitement coursed through her as she wondered what it was that Olivia wanted to do.

Lightly, Olivia kissed her again. "I'll be right back, okay?" she murmured, as she brushed her nose against Natalia's sweetly.

"Where are you going?" Natalia pouted. The thought of being away from Olivia, even for a moment, made her crazy.

Grinning, Olivia answered, "I need to grab something from my old bedroom."

Natalia's eyes grew wide, drawing a laugh from Olivia. "Relax, Sweetheart," she said, clearly amused, "it's nothing scandalous."

The comment drew a nervous chuckle from Natalia, and she feigned nonchalance. "I wasn't worried."

"Good," Olivia replied, and she kissed her again. She knew better, but she also knew that Natalia would enjoy what she had planned. "I'll be back in a minute." With that, she drew up on her knees, slowly backing away.

Natalia quickly mirrored her, crawling forward, plying her with playful kisses, as they both made their way toward the far edge of the bed.

Once they were both on their feet, Olivia kissed her once more, and then she turned toward their bedroom door, as Natalia made her way into the master bath. Neither of them had realized how long they had lingered in bed, but once she was on her feet, her bladder began to protest, and she was quick to answer the call.

By the time she returned, Olivia was already waiting for her. Propped up against a pile of pillows, she leaned against their headboard, wearing nothing but that sexy smile. Natalia felt a flash of hot desire surge through her, from head to toe, as her eyes scraped up and down that luscious body, so open for her. She was thankful that, for whatever reason, Olivia had turned on the bedside lamp, as it allowed her a clear view of everything Olivia was offering her.

Climbing up onto their bed, slowly, like a stealthy cat, Natalia crawled toward her. Olivia was torn between maintaining her focus on those dark, desire-laden eyes, and watching the hypnotizing sway of those ample breasts. God, Natalia's breasts were incredible. She loved everything about them—especially the way they felt in her mouth and hands.

When Natalia finally reached her, she knelt between Olivia's legs. She felt brazen having planted herself there, but she didn't feel shy about it, as she leaned close. "I missed you," she quietly declared, trailing kisses along the taut cord of muscle in Olivia's neck.

"Oh, you missed me?" Olivia sounded amused.

"Uh-huh…," Natalia murmured against warm skin.

"What took you so long?" Olivia whispered seductively, and then Natalia claimed her mouth, kissing her soundly.

"Mm… toothpaste," Olivia panted, noting the answer when finally released.

Natalia grinned, and leaned in again, licking and nibbling the corner of Olivia's mouth. "Seems you found some too…"

"I like to leave a little extra for you," Olivia said, casually. "I get some really good kisses that way."

"Maybe I should try it sometime," Natalia suggested, as the tip of her tongue swept across Olivia's lower lip. Her fingernails teased plump nipples, drawing a soft gasp from Olivia's lungs, and then, in a sultry voice, Natalia was asking her what they were going to do next. Whatever it was, she was beyond excited about trying it.

Gazing into those soft mahogany eyes, Olivia gently touched Natalia's face. "You trust me?"

Her gaze never wavering, Natalia answered, "Completely."

Holding Natalia's face in her hands, Olivia kissed her tenderly. "Turn around," she directed, when their mouths parted.

Without question, Natalia complied, sitting down between Olivia's legs. Moments later, she felt gentle hands on her sides, tugging her.

"Scoot back," Olivia quietly instructed. "I need you against me."

Glancing over her shoulder, Natalia cast Olivia an alluring grin.

A deep, sensuous laugh fell from Olivia's lips, as she wrapped her arms firmly around Natalia's waist, pulling her into place. They released a mutual groan of pleasure at the contact of their bodies, and Olivia whispered to her, telling her how wonderful it felt to wrap her body around her that way.

The sensation of Olivia's heated center against her, those taut nipples pressing into her back, made Natalia shiver with delight, and she murmured her concurrence, as she settled against the soft contours of Olivia's firm body.

Gingerly moving that curtain of dark wavy tresses, Olivia draped it over Natalia's left shoulder. And then her mouth was against Natalia's skin, laying warm, slow kisses along her neck, and upper back, and shoulders.

Leaning more heavily against Olivia's chest, Natalia's fingers kneaded into the firm thighs that pressed against the outer edges of her own. Relaxing, she luxuriated in Olivia's kisses, her touch; those knowing hands gently caressing her belly and achingly aroused breasts.

Olivia took her time, loving her, relaxing her with tender kisses and soft caresses, until Natalia was practically putty in her hands. And then she was nuzzling against her ear, whispering to her, asking her to spread her legs, mirroring Olivia's own. When Natalia complied, Olivia slipped her legs beneath firm calves, twisting her feet, locking them into place just above Natalia's ankles. The action caused Natalia's body to slide down just a bit, allowing her to recline against Olivia's chest.

Checking in, she made certain that Natalia was comfortable, both physically and emotionally. Once confirmed, she reached over to the bedside table, retrieving the item she had brought from her old bedroom—a lighted, magnified mirror, with an adjustable stand.

Over her shoulder, Natalia eyed Olivia curiously, as she locked the stand into position. Olivia simply smiled in response, and reached to the other side of the bed, grabbing one of Natalia's pillows. Lightly, she pressed her lips to Natalia's right shoulder, as she placed the pillow between their intertwined legs. Then, flipping the switch, short flickers of light flashed, and the edges of the mirror illuminated.

Pressing her body against Natalia's back, Olivia reached toward the pillow again. Natalia's eyes grew wide, as Olivia slipped the base under the pillow, anchoring it between their legs. Instinctively, she turned away, knowing what she would see in the reflection if she didn't. She had been schooled to believe it was wrong, somehow supremely sinful, to look upon her own body—especially _down there_, the Devil's ultimate playground.

Sensing Natalia's discomfort, Olivia gently tipped her chin, meeting that familiar gaze. Those eyes that she loved so much were clouded with uncertainty that Olivia sought to dispel. "I want you to see what I see when I make love to you," she whispered. "I want you to see and feel how responsive you are to me..."

A weighty pause. An uneasy breath. Olivia watched as the muscles in Natalia's throat worked to swallow—hard. "Is it really okay to do that, Liv?" Natalia asked, reticently. It was one thing to consider touching herself for Olivia's pleasure—that wouldn't be lustful or selfish, it would be an act of giving. But this? She had no frame of reference, and she simply wasn't certain.

"Why wouldn't it be, Sweetheart?" Olivia asked gently. "Talk to me," she urged. She needed to understand what Natalia was thinking.

Her head still turned away to avoid the reflection, Natalia's eyes were downcast, focused on Olivia's thigh. It wasn't exactly safe, given the reactions those muscled thighs caused within her body, but it was safer than anywhere else she might have looked. "It's one thing to let you look at me, Liv. You're my partner, my… lover," she emphasized that second descriptor, and decided the liked the way it felt on her lips, "and it brings you pleasure to see me. It excites you, and that's okay. But I was taught that it's wrong to look at my own body like that," she finally shared. "Mamá said it would lead to impure thoughts, and it's wrong to lust after your own body."

Olivia had a fleeting moment where she hoped it would lead to plenty of impure thoughts—ones that quickly turned into impure actions. But willfully, she brushed that aside. This was no time for making naughty jokes. Natalia was clearly struggling, and she needed to comfort her. "Hey," she whispered, as she gently tipped Natalia's chin, meeting her gaze.

Natalia responded with a wan smile, and Olivia offered reassurance. "There's nothing shameful in sharing this with me, Natalia. I promise. There's nothing wrong with enjoying sex with me, in whatever form we choose, so long as we make that choice together. It's okay for you to enjoy your own body, whether by yourself or with me; it's okay to get excited about it. And there's absolutely nothing shameful about your body, Sweetheart." She hated that Natalia would ever think otherwise. "It's beautiful. You're beautiful…"

Blushing, Natalia dropped Olivia's insistent gaze, turning silent for several moments, as she processed Olivia's reassurances.

With bated breath, Olivia waited.

And then Natalia's eyes locked on Olivia's again. They were clear, sparkling, unashamed, as she smiled and nodded. "I want this with you," she assented demurely.

"Yeah?" The corners of Olivia's mouth curled upward, but she held back a full smile until she was certain Natalia was okay with her idea.

Tilting her head, Natalia kissed her softly. "I want everything with you."

Wrapping her arms fully around Natalia's upper body, Olivia held her close. Lightly, she kissed the pulse point beneath her chin, and then brushed her lips against that delicate place beneath her ear. "If you decide you wanna stop, just say so, okay?" she directed. "We won't do anything that makes you uncomfortable."

Natalia craned her neck again, meeting Olivia's unguarded gaze. "I love you," she whispered with deep sincerity. Olivia knew that her declaration didn't require a response, and so she simply kissed her.

Lingering, Natalia's warm breath against Olivia's lips drew a tender smile. "I can't wait for you to discover how beautiful you are," she whispered, kissing that soft mouth again. "How silky, and warm, and responsive you are to my touch…"

A sharp gasp, and then a yielding whimper marked Natalia's takeoff, as she felt her body respond to Olivia's warm whispers. Olivia hadn't even touched her, and already she felt herself growing wet, aroused. She bit her bottom lip, adorably; then murmured, "Show me…"

Delivered on a throaty whisper, Olivia's own excitement increased. Brushing her lips against Natalia's cheek, she leaned forward, grasping the edges of the mirror. She pulled it closer, positioning it to provide the most advantageous angle, and then she nuzzled against Natalia's ear. "Stay with me, okay?"

Natalia nodded, still not daring a gander at the mirror. And then she was aware of Olivia's hands caressing her belly, slowly inching downward. She felt a twinge of excitement deep within. Gentle fingers were teasing at the thatch of wild hair between her legs, drawing a whimper.

Watching in the mirror, Olivia allowed her fingers to sift through the hairs, gently caressing Natalia's mound. She drew such pleasure from touching her, and it was difficult to maintain control, and not take things too quickly. The point of this was to allow Natalia to explore, to learn, to know, and thus, as she gently parted those fleshy outer lips, she whispered against her ear, "Look in the mirror, Natalia. Look at how beautiful you are…"

Still a bit anxious, but no longer apprehensive, Natalia finally glanced down at the mirror. In the reflection, she saw her own womanhood, in all its glory, for the first time in her life. A soft gasp marked her response as her breath caught, and she felt Olivia's smile against her cheek.

Lightly, Olivia traced a fingertip along slick folds, exposing Natalia's most intimate places to the mirror in front of them. Soft kisses fell against Natalia's cheek, and warm whispers continued, extolling her beauty, as Olivia declared her love of touching Natalia so intimately.

Dark around the outer edges, and so perfectly pink deeper inside, Natalia wondered at the similarities and differences between Olivia's body and her own. Olivia's mons was smooth and round, with her most intimate parts tucked away inside; while Natalia's was fleshy, with her clitoris peeking out, even when she wasn't fully aroused. Natalia's inner sanctum was edged with a deep, rich brown that blended into dark, plush pinks, where Olivia was a palette of subtle browns melding into a muted rosy hue. And where Olivia was neatly trimmed, Natalia's hair was thick, untamed.

As she watched sinewy fingers sifting through that thatch of dark curls, she couldn't help but wonder if Olivia liked it that way. "It looks like a jungle down there," she commented, feeling imperfect in comparison to Olivia. She had never given any mind to whether or not it could be any other way. That's just how it was, and she thought nothing of it. "Yours is trimmed so neatly, so beautifully, and mine is…"

Olivia shushed her with softly spoken encouragement. "Yours is beautiful too, Sweetheart… You feel like spun silk when you're wet for me," she murmured.

Natalia cooed in response to those desire-inducing words, and nuzzled Olivia's ear. "I'm glad it pleases you, but I like yours better," she remarked.

Smiling against Natalia's neck, Olivia suggested, "We could trim yours together sometime, if you'd like."

Dark eyes sparkled with excitement. "We could?"

Laughing softly, Olivia confirmed. "Yes, we could. We could even shave it completely bare if you'd like."

"Have you done that before?" Olivia's fingernail scraped the more tender side of Natalia's clitoris, drawing a sharp breath of excitement as she posed her question.

"Yes," Olivia admitted, smiling at Natalia's response. "It feels nice for a change."

Closing her eyes, Natalia relaxed against Olivia's body. "I'd like to try that," she admitted, shyly.

"Then it's a date." Olivia settled their plan, as her fingertips continued their caress. And then she was nuzzling Natalia's ear again, "Trail your finger behind mine, Natalia. Explore with me…"

Without hesitation, Natalia refocused on the mirror, and did as she was bidden. Swollen with desire, her juices glistened, and the softest sounds of pleasure slipped from her lips, as together, they explored every nook and cranny, every crevice, every fold, Olivia offering quiet encouragement along the way. She whispered to her, telling her how beautiful her body was, and how much she enjoyed touching her, and how gratifying it was to feel Natalia's body respond to her.

Together, their fingers teased Natalia's clit, and Olivia murmured against her ear, "You're already getting hard again…" Lightly, she stroked, reveling in the sensation, her own body responding in kind.

Natalia whimpered as Olivia's fingertip scraped against her hardness again. "That never happened before you," she quietly divulged on a moan. Purposely, she left out the fact that it had frightened her at first, and that she had Googled it, and learned all sorts of interesting things. "But it happens all the time now. Sometimes all you have to do is kiss me, and I get like this…"

Intensely gratified, a soft gasp fell from Olivia's lips. "I love that you get so hard for me," she purred, as she gently stroked Natalia's engorged clit between her thumb and forefinger. Natalia shuddered in response, her nipples tightening in sexual anticipation.

Watching intently, Natalia's excitement grew as Olivia dipped her finger inside, coating it with her copious wetness. Her breath came in low contented sighs, as Olivia drew her wetness toward her waiting clit, gently lubricating her. Not that she wasn't already wet—she was soaked, actually; but it was a sensual way of touching and teaching her.

And then Olivia was covering Natalia's hand with her own, linking them. Gently, she guided Natalia's index finger deep into her folds. Then, gliding it along the entire length of that gorgeously engorged clit, she whispered to her, explaining how deeply embedded the organ was within her body, and how it was the only part of the entire human body, male or female, that was created solely for the purpose of sexual pleasure.

Allowing Natalia's hand to fall away, tenderly, Olivia's fingertip pressed against the tip of that increasingly swollen clit, massaging it in slow circles. Natalia relaxed against Olivia's chest, her eyes falling closed again, as she gasped and groaned out her pleasure.

Olivia couldn't blame her for falling into the pleasure—it was intoxicating for her, as well. "It feels so good, doesn't it?" Her voice was as smooth as silk.

Natalia nodded, and sighed contentedly.

"Just relax and enjoy it for now," Olivia encouraged. Her mouth and tongue lingered against Natalia's neck. "I'll let you know when you need to look again. I don't want you to miss the fireworks…" She grinned, and Natalia giggled in response.

Olivia continued that sensual massage, slow and deliberate, until she felt the impending frisson, and then she nuzzled against Natalia's ear. "Come back to me now, Sweetheart," her voice softly beckoned, as Natalia's body ascended toward climax. Her clit was rock hard, and swollen to a point near pain, but it was pain of the most exquisite kind.

Dark eyes fluttered open, returning to the reflection in the mirror, and Olivia smiled against her ear. "That's it, Honey," she encouraged. The fingers of Olivia's left hand held her open, tenderly exposing her most intimate parts, as her right hand stroked and caressed, bringing her ever closer to release. "Look at how beautiful your arousal is…," she murmured, as her fingertips glided around Natalia's distended clit. "You're so hard, and wet, and I can feel you beginning to tremble beneath my fingertips…"

Natalia could feel it too, and it was delightfully maddening. She moaned softly, her hips shifting slightly, as Olivia continued to croon, "Oh, Natalia, I can't wait to see you come for me…"

Another soft whimper escaped Natalia's lungs. The sound of Olivia's voice whispering such earthy things to her turned her on as much as her delightfully tender touch. Those sensual caresses continued, both physical and verbal, as Olivia brought her higher and higher, approaching the pinnacle of release.

A sweet, soft "snick" slipped from Natalia's mouth as her arousal heightened, and she bit her bottom lip, adorably. Another "snick" and Olivia smiled knowingly, as she continued her tender massage. Natalia chuckled softly, as that teasing tension rose. Milliseconds later, her breathing turned slightly erratic, as sounds of pleasure increased in both frequency and volume. And then those delightful contractions began, moving from her perineum into her quivering opening, and up to her clitoris. Synapses were firing, and her natural inclination was to fall into that blissful place, relaxing against Olivia's body as the pleasure washed through her. But Olivia whispered gentle encouragement to her, urging to her focus.

Sharpening her focus, intently, Natalia watched her most intimate flesh seize and release, over and over again in rapid succession, as Olivia pleasured her through the most delightfully intense orgasm she had experienced, thus far.

As Olivia watched, she focused first on a tiny sliver of soft pink flesh that teased from inside Natalia's tender opening. As her body contracted in orgasm, it peeked out, and then slid back inside, almost as if it were licking her from the inside, out. Olivia felt an indescribable urge to slip her tongue inside, teasing it. Just the idea of feeling Natalia's body enrapture her tongue in the throes of orgasm was enough to send Olivia's own body into overdrive. And then she focused on that pulsating clit—it was jerking and convulsing beneath her fingertips, as Natalia's entire body shuddered several times in quick succession, and her hips strained forward, seeking more pressure.

Releasing a soft curse against Natalia's ear, Olivia murmured about how arousing it was, watching Natalia's clit quivering in release. And then she was confessing other things—things she hadn't meant to say quite so soon. "I can't wait to taste you, to feel you quivering against my tongue…," she confessed, as she gently caressed that sweet pearl, bringing Natalia back from her release.

A sharp gasp of surprise slipped from Natalia's lips, and Olivia's own breath caught in her chest. She couldn't believe she had let that slip. The last thing she wanted to do was freak Natalia out—especially about this! But it was already out there. No turning back. With bated breath, once again she awaited Natalia's response.

"Do, um…" Natalia bit her lip, contemplating. "Do people really do that?" she asked, with innocent curiosity when her breathing finally calmed enough to speak. Never would she have imagined such a thing! Not that it didn't intrigue her. She remembered the velvety softness of Olivia's tongue exploring her skin, her mouth, as it rolled and tangled with her own. The mere idea of feeling that skillful muscle sliding through her wetness, exploring, teasing the way Olivia's fingers had, was enough to send her into sensory overload. She couldn't imagine how wondrous it would be to actually feel it happening! A sweet, desirous moan fell from her lips as she contemplated the ecstasy.

Thank God! At least she wasn't freaking out. Olivia's lungs burned as she finally exhaled the breath she had been holding. Nuzzling against Natalia's ear, she whispered to her, "Yes, Sweetheart, they really do. Does that surprise you?"

"Very much," Natalia admitted. Clearly, Google hadn't taught her everything. "I never would've… I just—I didn't know."

"I know you didn't," Olivia gently soothed, her mouth moving against Natalia's warm skin. "And it's okay if you don't want to. I understand if it's too much, too soon." They really had experienced sensory overload in the past several hours. And then there were Natalia's religious beliefs to consider. She was certain the Catholic Church would have something to say about oral gratification.

"You really want to?" Natalia asked, quietly. She was contemplating again. Olivia could feel it in her muscles, as Natalia's body leaned against her own.

"I really do," Olivia confessed. "It's the most intimate way I can imagine, to make love to you, and I so want to share that with you." She paused, waiting for a response. When none was forthcoming, she asked, tentatively, "Does the idea of it… make you nervous?"

"Not nervous," Natalia answered with the shake of her head. And she hadn't even stopped to wonder if it was "okay" to do such a thing. Not this time. Olivia had lovingly quelled her concerns about engaging in different forms of sexual expression together. Nothing was off limits, so long as they made the choice together. "Curious…"

Relieved, Olivia grinned. "Curiosity is a good thing," she declared. Natalia's openness, her willingness to experiment, pleasantly surprised Olivia, and she relished it.

Turning to meet Olivia's gaze, a roguish grin played on Natalia's lips. "Yes, it is," she concurred. She turned silent again, and Olivia could again sense the contemplation. "What does it feel like?" she finally asked—a display of that curiosity.

Smiling against Natalia's ear, Olivia's voice was low, sultry, as she answered, "That's something far better explained with actions, rather than mere words…"

A shiver of excitement coursed through Natalia's body, culminating in her aching center. She released a shuddering moan. "So, can we, um…" She paused, taking a breath to curb her eagerness. "Can we try it right now?" she whispered, clandestinely.

"Yessss—" Olivia's hiss emanated from deep in her belly, where her arousal was coiling like the tension in an overly wound spring. Dear God, how lucky could she be? Natalia was proving to be every bit the match for her, sexually speaking, and otherwise. Life couldn't possibly get any better. But then she considered how aroused Natalia still was, following her climax. The direct stimulation might be too much so soon after an orgasm. The last thing she ever wanted was to cause Natalia pain when she should be experiencing pleasure.

Not wanting to deny Natalia anything, Olivia decided to take things slowly. Setting the mirror back on the nightstand, she encouraged Natalia to turn and face her. Willingly, Natalia came to her, kneeling between her legs. Olivia smiled up at her, and drew her close, kissing her slowly, deeply, as her hands wandered now-familiar terrain.

They lingered together for several long moments, until once again Natalia began asking for more. Then finally, Olivia gently lowered her to their bed, settling between toned thighs. Their centers pressed together, arousal mixing, as kisses continued until they were both at the point of no return. And then Olivia began her slow descent, licking and kissing breasts, nipples, and belly, before moving lower still. When her mouth fell to the inside of Natalia's thighs, she was rewarded with her first real hint of Natalia's essence. She lingered, sprinkling light kisses, until Natalia's body began to tremble from the intensity of her arousal.

And then her eyes were locked on Natalia's gaze again.

The electric tension between them hung in the air, suspending time, as the atmosphere intensified; threatening to explode. Natalia swallowed hard; tiny droplets of perspiration beading on her forehead, as her breathing turned ragged.

Olivia smiled knowingly at Natalia, whose chest was heaving in anticipation, and then her gaze dropped to the apex of Natalia's thighs. Gently brushing back curls soaked with Natalia's desire, Olivia's breath was hot against her center, causing her still-erect clit to quiver. Propped up on her elbows, Natalia gasped in surprise, as she watched it move of its own volition. The visual heightened her already urgent need to come again. Never again would she feel shamed by the desire to watch her own body as it responded to her lover.

Groaning out her excitement, Olivia lingered there, drawing in the pungent aroma of Natalia's desire, contemplating the first tangible taste as she watched that sweet morsel quivering in anticipation. Determinedly, she sifted through that thick thatch of sodden curls, gently parting her, exposing her most intimate flesh once again. And then penetrating eyes shifted upward, silently seeking acquiescence.

Drawing in a sharp, anticipatory breath, no words were spoken as Natalia grinned, almost shyly. And then, dark eyes granted permission that Olivia received without further interpretation. Natalia's belly quivered and she sucked in another deep breath of air, holding it in, as the softness of Olivia's mouth found her for the first time, kissing her where no one else ever had, or ever would.

Dizzied by the heady scent of Natalia's arousal, Olivia tenderly kissed the delicate swell of her. That very first taste of her drew a tremor from deep within Olivia's body, accompanied by a low growl that reverberated into the depths of Natalia's inner sanctum. Natalia's lungs grasped another strangled breath, as she stifled a moan, and her hands fell into Olivia's hair; tangling in the soft chestnut locks.

Lightly tonguing the top of Natalia's slit, Olivia savored the salty sweetness of her, noting the slightest hint of citrus, and she felt completely intoxicated by the sheer essence of her. Natalia squirmed beneath her, releasing a helpless cry, an unexpected invocation to her higher power. "¡Ay, Dios mío!"

Olivia grinned at the response, and dipped her tongue in again—she was thinking the exact same thing, only in English. And then she was whispering to her, as she nudged thighs to further part them, gaining entrance to the wonders of Natalia's warm, wet center.

The fullness of Natalia's essence saturated Olivia's senses, causing her breath to catch, as another rush of her own arousal poured from her body. She had never been so wet in her entire life! She whimpered softly, as she ground her own center into the bed beneath them; attempting to assuage some of the mounting tension. And then, as she held Natalia's inner sanctum open to her with one hand, she reached for her with the other. Their fingers met, instinctively intertwining, and Olivia was murmuring to her, telling her how beautiful her body was, and how wonderful she tasted, as she licked and kissed her way through the swollen softness of her.

The brushing of Olivia's tongue against her quivering pearl sent waves of pulsating heat flashing through Natalia's veins. She bit her bottom lip, attempting to stifle the throaty groan that burst from deep within her, as her body reflexively arched into the touch. And the response evoked from Natalia's body when Olivia drew the sensitive bud into her mouth, lightly sucking on the little treasure, transcended the power of words or sounds. Olivia slipped her arms beneath Natalia's hips, steadying her.

Thirstily, she drank from the wellspring of Natalia's outpouring of love for her, as she worshipped at the altar of Natalia's most intimate places; making sweet, passionate love to the woman who owned her heart. In all her years of dining on the world's finest cuisine, Olivia found that nothing compared to the exquisite taste of Natalia, lost in the throes of their passionate lovemaking. It was a gustatory experience for which nothing in her vast expanse of knowledge could have ever prepared her. This woman's body was a cornucopia of hedonistic pleasures, and Olivia wanted nothing more than to perish from unpardonable sin of loving her this way.

Natalia moaned softly; the heady feel of Olivia's velvety tongue taking her to a place where her body was nothing more than effervescent sensation and unbridled want. Never could she or would she have imagined anyone loving her this way. And even if she had, she never would have fathomed anything could feel as incredible as this. It was all-consuming, and she was helpless to stifle the whimpers and moans that escaped her lungs as Olivia delved deeper into her inner sanctum, exploring to their mutual content. Instinctively, her hips moved in tandem with Olivia's deep strokes, then she entire body began to quiver, as that hot mouth closed around her straining clit, and the teasing suckling began. More words, scrambled in an amalgam of English and Spanish, spilled from bowlike lips, as she bucked against Olivia's mouth, the blissful sensations rolling over her in penetrating waves.

Reaching up, Olivia braced her arm across Natalia's shapely hips, anchoring her in place as she pleasured her. Nothing had ever felt so wondrously intimate, as loving Natalia this way, and as Natalia came apart, releasing into her mouth, a dam of emotion burst within Olivia's soul. Hot tears mingled with liquid desire, and she tightened her hold on Natalia's hips, as she continued the slow pleasuring of her most intimate flesh, until the last ripple faded, and Natalia's breathing began to calm. Then, tenderly kissing her there one final time, slowly, slowly Olivia crept up Natalia's body, pressing soft kisses against heated flesh, savoring the salty sheen of perspirations that seeped from her skin. And then hardened nipples grazed the smooth, firm flesh of that taut abdomen, scraping across her bountiful breasts, as she ascended.

Upon arrival at her destination, she locked eyes with Natalia's, speaking to her, without words or sounds, of the depth of her devotion, and the sheer pleasure of loving her so intimately. Still flushed from arousal, her breathing slightly labored, Natalia looked positively radiant. Her eyes were sparkling, revealing most subtle nuances of dark and light, where normally they were solid mahogany, and sometimes even darker with desire. "My God, you're stunning," Olivia whispered, as her fingertips raked through soft raven tresses. She couldn't help herself—the women simply took her breath away.

Natalia's flush deepened, and Olivia's eyes flashed with splashes of blues and greens, turning them to a deep aqua. The coloring told Natalia that her lover was slightly amused, and more than a little aroused.

The amusement in Olivia's eyes flickered lower, teasing at her lips. And then she lowered her mouth, anointing Natalia's lips with the lightest of kisses and the most subtle flick of her tongue. She watched Natalia's eyes dilate, as the unfamiliar taste registered on her virgin tongue, causing a soft gasp. "That's us…," she whispered. "The sweet taste of our lovemaking," she breathed, brandishing that soft mouth with another light kiss. "Your passion mingled with mine…"

Dimples bloomed, dark eyes dilated and flashing. "Mm… our passion tastes so good," she murmured in surprised wonder. She couldn't resist pulling Olivia into a deep, probing kiss, delighting in the savory taste of their mutual arousal, as she suckled Olivia's tongue.

Once released from the kiss, the corners of Olivia's mouth twitched in that familiar way, as a slow smile spread across her lips. "Sweetheart, our passion tastes… amazing."

Deeply, Natalia searched liquid jade, her arousal once again burning in her belly and flickering lower. "I wanna taste more…," she growled, more a demand than a request. It was intoxicating, like a drug; but there was far more to it than that.

A mischievous grin flashed across Olivia's lips. "I'll be right back…," Olivia said, willingly beginning her descent.

Natalia gently touched Olivia's shoulder. "No—," she whispered, "That's not what I meant…"

Olivia gazed up at her, eyes brimming with confusion, tinted with a touch of curiosity.

Knowing Olivia's question before she even uttered it, Natalia answered, "Like you did…"

Olivia's eyes turned from dark aqua to midnight green—like the midnight green that threatens to explode in moments of intense passion. "Rea… really?" she stammered. "Natalia, you don't have to do tha—"

But Natalia was kissing her with urgency, silencing her. "I want to, Liv," she adamantly insisted. "I need to…" She emphasized the depth of her need.

Olivia could tell by the expression on her face that she had more to say, but that she was struggling to find words to express her emotions. She studied her intently, marveling at the gradations of emotions that flickered across her face in the span of only a few brief moments. And then she saw that sense of peace fall across Natalia's visage, and she smiled, waiting…

Meeting Olivia's gaze again, Natalia finally offered a glimpse at her innermost thoughts. "Ever since we met, we've been on this journey—one that we were meant to take together. And whether we realized it or not, we _were_ taking it together. The more we fought, the closer we became because, without our even realizing it, the very essence of who we are as individuals, was intertwining in increasingly intimate ways."

"How do you mean?" Olivia asked, with deep interest.

"The more intense our arguments became, the deeper our connection grew, until finally, we were inseparable, because we weren't fighting against one another anymore, we were fighting for one another," Natalia explained. "We don't argue about outside distractions anymore, Liv. We argue about things that threaten our connection—like you not taking care of yourself, and me hovering and driving you crazy about it."

Olivia chuckled at the truth in that statement and Natalia smiled.

"Every day our connection grows deeper, and after we made love, I felt closer to you than I ever thought possible," Natalia quietly admitted. "And now that…"

Her face flushing deeply, Natalia bit her bottom lip, demurely, as her gaze fell away. Olivia's heart melted at the sight of her, she found her so damned adorable. And before she knew it, those shimmering dark eyes were locked on hers again, as she revealed more of her innermost thoughts and feelings. "Now that you've loved me… that way, I feel so profoundly connected to you that my soul literally aches for completion that can only be found in loving you that same way. I don't know how else to explain it, Liv. I just know it's what I need to feel complete in you, in us."

Shaky breaths. Quivering lips. Sparkling jade turned deep aqua, shimmering with tears, spilling over. Together, they created the intense emotional reaction Natalia received, as she finished her heartfelt plea. Reaching out, Natalia tenderly caught Olivia's tears, as they trickled down her face. And then she gathered her close, cradling her, as she whispered softly against her ear, telling her how much she loved her. "For all that we've said about not knowing it could be this way, I never truly understood how devastatingly beautiful love could be until now," she crooned. "Let me love you, Liv," she quietly implored. "Let me share that beauty with you. You won't believe it's possible, until you feel it flowing from me to you."

Unable to deny Natalia's heartfelt plea, willingly, Olivia surrendered to her, body and soul. It was an act of supreme trust on her part, and Natalia was fully aware of the significance, as she lingered on Olivia's skin, kissing, caressing, exploring, and ultimately pleasuring, with her hands, mouth, and tongue.

When Natalia returned to her after bringing her to blissful completion, she gathered her close again, kissing her tenderly. And thoroughly sated, both physically and emotionally, Olivia had clung to her, sobbing in her arms, feeling more vulnerable, and yet more secure than she ever had in her entire life.

Natalia held her close, rocking her, as she pressed tender kisses against her sweat-dampened temple, until finally, the tears abated, and Olivia was gazing into her eyes with the clarity of a woman who now fully understood the infinite power of that indelible connection. Nothing else would ever compare.

She kissed her then, and Olivia smiled against that soft mouth, as she suckled her own sweet juices from Natalia's tongue. "Well… you finally have something… juicy for Confession," she murmured, roguishly. It was so Olivia.

"_Olivia_!" Natalia exclaimed, lightly slapping her soulmate's arm.

"I'm just sayin'…" Olivia's laughter rang out, echoing against the walls of their bedroom, and out into the night air. A moment later, Natalia had joined her with a soft chuckle, as they snuggled beneath the covers, and kissed a little more, before drifting off to sleep.

The experiences they had shared had opened Natalia up to the true essence of her own womanhood, as well as to Olivia's, and the enlightenment she found would linger with her for the remainder of her days. They emboldened her, allowing her to fully embrace her body, her sensuality, and her sexuality, in a way she never had before. At one point, she had boldly reached over, scooping a finger full of fruit dip from the crystal bowl, spreading it thickly across her engorged clit, and allowed Olivia to suck it clean. It was such a simple act of playfulness, yet it had opened her to such possibility, and the more they shared, the more uninhibited she became, until finally, Olivia had smiled at her, asking, "Who are you, and what have you done with my Natalia?" She had been teasing, of course, and they laughed together, before tumbling back into shared discovery, each of them giving and receiving in equal measure…

Natalia felt herself being tugged from her ruminations by the sensation of Olivia's arms wrapped around her from behind, her soft mouth trailing warm kisses along Natalia's neck. Twisting her arms backward, she embraced Olivia's neck. "Mm… good morning, Gorgeous," she said on a husky whisper.

Olivia hummed against her ear. "Morning, Beautiful…" Twisting, her naked body fell onto the sofa, and into Natalia's arms.

Natalia grinned, as hungry eyes scraped across the lush landscape of Olivia's body. "You weren't kidding about this _au naturale_ thing, were ya?"

"Nope—" Olivia arched an eyebrow, as her gaze fell to Natalia's purple robe. "And it appears to me that you, my Love, are over-dressed."

"No worries, that's easily remedied," Natalia assured. Gathering her close, she whispered against her ear, "There's nothing but skin underneath."

Jade eyes turned dark with hunger, and Natalia smiled, feathering a kiss across that irresistible mouth. "Last night was wonderful," she purred against Olivia's ear. "And so was this morning…"

"So… I rocked your world, did I?" Olivia smirked against Natalia's neck.

A gasp of surprise marked Natalia's response. "You heard me?"

"Mm-hmm…" The tone of Olivia's hummed response said she was amused. "And I can't wait to rock it again, later…"

"I'll hold ya to it," Natalia declared with a grin. "Now, let's go feed you some breakfast, so I can take you back to bed…"

A light nip against Natalia's ear, and Olivia was whispering, "You'll get no arguments from me…"

But before they ever made it to the kitchen, they found their bodies tangled together beneath that old quilt on the sofa; their breathless sounds an intertwining of whispers, soft moans, and kisses.

Breakfast, it seemed, would be a long time coming…

TBC…

Fun Facts: The Hollies' classic _Bus Stop_ their first U.S. hit, reaching #5 on the _Billboard_ charts in September 1966. The track was recorded at the famous Abbey Road Studios, where the Beatles recorded the majority of their albums between 1962 and 1970. The Beatles 1969 album _Abbey Road_ was named after the street where the recording studio resides. In 1970, the studio was renamed Abbey Road in honor of the Beatles album. The cover photo for the album was taken by Iain Macmillan just outside Abbey Road Studios. As a result, the pedestrian zebra crossing outside the studio has become a place of pilgrimage for Beatles fans from all over the world. It has been a long-standing tradition for fans to pay homage to the band by writing on the studio fence in front, though the messages are painted over monthly. Source: Wikipedia


	50. Chapter 11 RuminationsSultry Theme P II

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Josh Lewis, Mel Boudreau, Frank Cooper, and Jeffrey O'Neill are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, and Alexander Cambias, Jr. are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park. _Guitar Hero_ is the joint property of RedOctane, Harmonix Music Systems, and Activision.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, RedOctane, Harmonix Music Systems, Activision, or any other entity. With the exception of a brief mention of the "Dinner with Decker" episode from 11.14.2008, and a bit of dialogue from the 5.19.2009 episode, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Just an FYI: In the spirit of complete honesty, there are portions of this update that may seem familiar to those of you who have read my Otalia one-shot about their "first time." Those portions were originally written for this story, and were always intended to be included in this chapter. The one-shot was merely a "sneak-peek" at this chapter for those of you who had been waiting so patiently for some Otalia lovin'…

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 11 is rated _seriously_ NC-17…

**WARNING: **THOUGH NEITHER PROLONGED, NOR OVERTLY GRATUITOUS, THERE ARE CANDID REFERENCES TO MALE GENITALIA AND PREVIOUS SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS WITH MEN IN THIS UPDATE. THE REFERENCES ARE GERMAIN TO THE CONTEXT OF A "PRESENT TIME" DISCUSSION, AS WELL AS TO SCENES THAT ARE PLANNED FOR A FUTURE UPDATE. WHILE I MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR MY CREATIVE CHOICES, I HAVE INCLUDED THIS WARNING OUT OF RESPECT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO MAY FEEL SUCH CANDOR IS UNNECESSARY. IF THIS IS LIKELY TO OFFEND YOU, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

Hope you all enjoy!

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Love shared between women is potent and powerful… Embrace its arousing erotic sweetness, its pleasure, its truth… There is no more intimate or life affirming connection… This love is as vital as each breath drawn, and composes the essence of who I truly am…"

— Unknown

Chapter 11.2 – Ruminations on a Sultry Theme:

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Morgan-Jackson Household—11:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

With the breakfast hour long past, Jen and Tracy found themselves being stared down by a rather cantankerous cat. He whipped his coal-black tail with practiced disdain, as he glared at them from his perch on the sunlit window seat. Laughing, Tracy sat up, tucking the top sheet around her breasts. The neighbor boy across the street didn't need a peep show, if he happened to be looking their way. "I think he's plotting our demise."

"Yeah, well he can carry it out later." Jen reached for Tracy, pulling her back down onto their makeshift bed, "'Cause I'm not finished with you yet…"

Tracy allowed Jen to kiss her, thoroughly.

When Jen's stealthy hand found its way beneath the sheet, Tracy teasingly retreated. "Later—," she declared with another kiss, this one quick. "We need to get going. Someone promised me a ring today," she said in a flirty tone, as she shimmied out from beneath Jen's body.

"Indeed, someone did," Jen smiled. "And she intends to make good on it."

Leaning close, Tracy kissed her once more. "Glad to hear it," she murmured. "Now, why don't you go start the shower, while I feed our cranky little prince," she suggested.

"You know if we shower together, it'll take three times as long." Jen's voice was low and sultry, as she spoke the truth they both knew well.

Dark eyes twinkled and a devilish grin twitched, as Tracy leaned in with a playful kiss. "But oh, what fun it'll be... Water sports with you are my favorite," she whispered seductively.

Jen's breath caught in her chest, and she grinned, blue eyes flashing with anticipation. Three years of nearly constant togetherness and still, she couldn't get enough of this incredible woman. "Mine too," she said, as she remembered evenings spent playing with her in that heated Roman tub. And oh, the things they had done in that shower.

"Be back in five." An anticipatory grin, and another quick peck on the lips, and Tracy was on her feet, headed toward the bedroom door; Mozart hot on her heels, making his presence known. Once past the line of the windows, she cast a sexy grin over her shoulder, and dropped the sheet, knowing that Jen would be watching her ass as she walked.

Jen did not disappoint.

By the time they emerged from their bedroom, showered and dressed, they were both sated and starving. After declaring so each to the other, with one glance, they both knew where they were going: their favorite bistro—a quaint family-owned place on the south side of town. They shared no words, only smiles and kisses, as Tracy snatched her car keys from their place on the countertop, and Jen followed her out the door; their fingers intertwined.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—12:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

That old quilt having fallen to the floor beside them, Natalia watched as Olivia slept, once again marveling at what a breathtaking woman God had created for her. It was something that she found herself doing quite often since they'd been together. Only now, she didn't have to wonder at the lushness of curves and valleys hidden beneath clothing that teased—she could see every inch of Olivia's body. And what a sight it was to behold. Those perfectly chiseled features—that angled jaw and perfectly defined cheekbones, the slope of her nose, and that flawless skin. And God, those eyes that flashed with such passion, and swirled with smoky desire! And that was just her beautiful face.

Her body was another matter entirely. Toned, muscular thighs that rippled and quivered when Olivia came for her. That tight abdomen that still felt so soft, so yielding beneath Natalia's hands. Those biceps that bulged as Olivia lifted herself over Natalia's body, thrusting against her. Perfect breasts, so soft and creamy, with nipples that always seemed to beckon to her. Oh, how she loved the way they pebbled beneath her touch; so rigid, aching to be kissed. And that soft patch of hair at the delta between toned thighs, only slightly darker than chestnut, and perfectly manicured. If she closed her eyes, she could still feel her fingers sifting through it, delving beneath to the warm, wet wonder of Olivia's most intimate places.

Olivia excited her, in ways she never even knew existed. And again, Olivia had sated her—in ways she never could've even dreamed, and God help her, she wanted more. She understood fully now, the intense desire that simmered behind those smoldering jade eyes when she would catch Olivia staring at her. That same desire now simmered deep within her own being, as her eyes traveled the length of Olivia's gorgeous body. She equated the urgent need to touch Olivia, to be inside her, to spend every waking moment exploring her, to something akin to lust, and she wondered at the sinfulness of it. But then she considered the depth of her love for this woman, and that far outweighed any lustful thoughts. Suspended somewhere between love and lust, where every moment felt like blissful eternity, Natalia had never felt more fulfilled.

She remembered Olivia's hands on her body as they showered together. Fingers clenched tightly in her hair, pulling her head back, exposing her neck to Olivia's avid mouth and tongue, teeth nipping her throat and shoulder. The length of Olivia's body pressed against her from behind, as she braced her hands against the shower wall. Soapy hands caressing her breasts, and teasing between her legs, slipping deep inside her, making her come. Natalia's entire body had quaked in the most intense climax, her knees threatening to buckle, and Olivia grabbed her around the waist, holding her steady as she brought her to another shattering orgasm. And then she took her back to bed, and did it all over again.

Back in the present, Natalia focused on the movement of her fingers against Olivia's downy-soft mound. She hadn't even realized she was touching her, but once her focus shifted there, she remembered the moment she first tasted the essence of her—that splendid salty-sweet, with the slightest hint of citrus, and something else Natalia couldn't quite identify. And God, she was so wet, so velvety soft, and her clit was so hot as it quivered against Natalia's tongue. Just the memory of it made Natalia's body wet with arousal, as she felt herself growing hard again.

Olivia stirred beneath Natalia's gentle, yet insistent touch, a bliss-filled smile fluttering across her lips. Releasing a contented sigh, she opened herself up to Natalia's touch, thoroughly enjoying the light stimulation. The woman knew exactly how to touch her.

Accepting the invitation, gently, Natalia stroked her, reveling in the velvety wetness between Olivia's thighs. She focused on the sensations beneath her fingertips, the heat, and the textures, and the delightful quivering.

Olivia moaned in response. She wanted more, but she didn't chase after it. She wanted Natalia to bring her to it. "If this is gonna be my new wake-up call, I might have to start getting up earlier," she said on a throaty whisper.

"In hopes of prolonging your pleasure?" Natalia suggested.

A low chuckle fell from smirking lips, as one eyelid opened, causing a brow to arch. "You read my mind."

"It's rather transparent when you're this turned on," Natalia noted casually, her fingers never stopping that teasing caress.

"I've been this way for you for over a year now," Olivia confessed, both eyes now searching Natalia's face.

"That long, huh?" Natalia sounded both amused and intrigued.

"You were driving me crazy," Olivia declared on a gasp.

"Driving you crazy, was I?" Natalia flirted, as her caress continued.

"Ooh, right there… Yeah…," Olivia murmured, as Natalia's fingers found all the right places. "Mm… Every time we had an argument, I had to go home and, uh… take care of business."

Natalia smirked. "You must've been a very busy girl."

"You have no idea," Olivia said in a dry tone that drew a deep laugh from Natalia.

"Don't laugh," Olivia grumped. "If I were a man, I swear I would've been out lifting cars."

Skillful fingers came to an abrupt halt. Dark brows knit together, a scowl creasing Natalia's face as she pursed her lips. "What does that mean, lifting cars?" she asked. "Nicky said that to me all the time in high school. I never understood what he meant." She didn't sound happy.

Balking at the interruption of her pleasure, Olivia gruffly explained, "When guys are horny and you won't get them off, they say they have to lift cars to relieve the ache in their balls."

"Olivia!" A light smack on the arm accompanied her name, as Natalia's face contorted. "That's disgusting."

Amused, Olivia didn't do a very good job of holding the smirk from her lips. "Well, you did ask!"

"I should know better by now," Natalia said, drolly.

"Yes, you should," Olivia teasingly agreed. Her lips against Natalia's mouth, she nipped lightly, as she determinedly moved Natalia's hand back where it belonged. "Now, can we get back to what you were doing? I was almost there…"

Damn, her voice was alluring! But Natalia resisted. "Later…" she declared, playfully pushing at Olivia's shoulder. "We still haven't eaten breakfast yet," she observed, as a determined hand skimmed her belly.

"Yes, we have," Olivia murmured into Natalia's neck, her lips making their way higher. "We just haven't eaten food…" She stressed the missing substance.

Natalia released a low chuckle. "You're so bad."

Persistent fingers found their mark, stroking. "Mm… And you're so hard again," Olivia purred against Natalia's ear.

"I'm beginning to think it's a permanent condition," Natalia said on a throaty groan. It wasn't a complaint.

"I could totally get down with that," Olivia purred, her tongue filling Natalia's mouth, as her fingers filled other places.

And groaning out her pleasure, Natalia willingly fell under Olivia's spell, breakfast once again forgotten.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… Out and About in Springfield—12:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

It was a beautiful springtime afternoon in Springfield. The rains had washed away the pollen and other allergens that tended to accumulate this time of year, simultaneously ushering in a slight cool front, making it the perfect day to ride with the top down. The breeze felt refreshing against their faces, and Jen and Tracy laughed together as they sang along with the radio—loudly, and horrendously off-key.

Twenty minutes later, Tracy was navigating the car into a parking spot near their destination. Cutting the engine, she left the top down, and hopped over the side. She felt Jen's intent gaze on her, as she made her way to the passenger side.

Smirking, she opened Jen's door. "Were you seriously checking out my ass again?" She sounded amused.

"Sorry, Babe," Jen said, without a shred of remorse in her tone, as she exited the vehicle, "but your ass in those jeans is just…" She puckered her lips, pressed her fingertips against them, and made an exaggerated kissing sound, as she flung them outward, then added, "Bellissima!" in a perfect Italian accent.

Laughing, Tracy reached for her, pulling her firmly against her own body. "You're starting to sound like Uncle Carlo." She kicked the car door closed with her foot.

"Oh, God," Jen said, trepidation in her tone.

"I meant your enthusiastic cadence, not your pitch," Tracy chuckled.

"Whew!" Jen exhaled, feigning intense relief. "I love your uncle, but…"

"You don't wanna sound like an old Italian guy?" Tracy said, teasingly.

"Well…" She let Tracy come to her own conclusions.

Nuzzling against Jen's ear, Tracy purred, "Trust me, there's no chance of that. You're far too young and beautiful."

Jen quirked an eyebrow. "So are saying that could change when I get old and ugly?"

"Oh, stop that!" Tracy fussed. "I'm saying my fiancée is one Hot Mama," she grinned. She loved the way the word 'fiancée' felt on her lips. "And I don't see that changing—ever."

Arms encircling Tracy's neck, Jen kissed her, full on the mouth. She didn't care that they were out in public—no way were Preston Morgan and his custody suit going to steal the freedom they had found. "Well, you know, my fiancée is one hot little Mama, herself," she grinned. "I can't wait to put a ring on her finger…"

"Mm… neither can I," Tracy murmured against Jen's mouth. And her arm remained firmly around Jen's waist as they made their way toward the restaurant just down the street.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—1:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Lying in each other's arms after making love, their bodies felt like pieces of a puzzle, the way they fit together so seamlessly. Olivia relished the sensation of having Natalia's naked form pressed so closely against her. She brushed her lips against the sweat-dampened tendrils that teased at Natalia's temple, and then closed her eyes, simply allowing her thoughts to take her away.

Despite the hours that had lapsed, the warmth of shaky breath against her center right before Natalia tasted her for the first time, still lingered on Olivia's body. As did the memory of finally losing herself completely to this woman who loved her so deeply, so passionately, so perfectly.

Her mind lingered on the memory of Natalia's mouth against her skin, that subtle yet sensuous way she licked and nibbled at her inner thighs—testing the waters, just teetering at the edge of teasing. She was certain Natalia hadn't a clue as to how crazy she was driving her with that, but Olivia didn't care. It was also clear that Natalia was enjoying the experience of learning Olivia's body. And for that, Olivia would have endured the torturous teasing as long as necessary. But thanks to Natalia's perceptiveness when it came to Olivia, the torture had been relatively short-lived.

"Why are you holding back from me?" Natalia sounded concerned, and maybe a little hurt. "And don't tell me that you aren't, because I can feel you struggling for control." Admittedly, she hadn't a clue as to how a woman's body was supposed to feel when you kissed and suckled her down there, but… she knew Olivia well, and she could feel the tension simmering deep within in her body.

Those pleading eyes, gazing up at her, nearly broke Olivia's heart. Reaching down to her, Olivia tenderly cupped her cheek. "Oh, Sweetheart, I'm not holding back from you, I'm holding back for you," she whispered, emphasizing the 'from' and 'for' parts.

"What?" Surprised, Natalia blinked. "Why?"

"Because I can see how much you're enjoying yourself," Olivia answered honestly. "You love touching me, and I wanna give that to you. I don't want to rush the experience for you." A roguish grin teased at her lips. "And believe me, it's not a selfless gesture—I'm enjoying it too."

Slowly, Natalia crawled up Olivia's body. Their mouths met in a deep, sensual kiss that left Olivia breathless and lightheaded.

"I am enjoying this with you," Natalia admitted with quiet insistence, kisses turning to whispers. "Very much so…" She found Olivia's gaze, and brushed errant strands of chestnut from her face affectionately. "But I want all of you."

"Sweetheart, you have all of me. I'm completely yours." Olivia emphasized Natalia's ownership of her.

"No, I don't," Natalia benignly disagreed. "I know how passionate you are, Olivia. It's one of the things I love most about you. And as wonderful as tonight has been, I know you're holding most of it back from me. Please don't do that," she implored. "I want _all_ of you—your uninhibited passion included. Contrary to what you might think, I'm not afraid that it's too much for me."

Briefly, Olivia's mouth connected with Natalia's again. And then she found Natalia's gaze, as her fingertips lightly brushed against her cheek. "You never cease to amaze me," she whispered. The expression in her eyes was sheer awe. "I really need to stop underestimating you."

"Yes, you do," Natalia said, with that unique blend of gentle firmness that was so genuinely her. Boldly, she parted Olivia's thighs, planting herself on her knees between them. She leaned down, her nipples teasing Olivia's as their mouths connected in another sensual kiss. They were both hyper-aware of the sensation, their breath catching in unison. "Now, make love to me Olivia. Make love to me like you mean it—no holding back…"

Natalia's gentle, yet impassioned plea was all Olivia needed to unleash the full force of her pent-up desire. Capturing that willing mouth in a kiss that could only be described as scorching, Olivia quickly dispensed with all pretenses, and took Natalia with more passion than even she was aware she possessed.

Rolling Natalia beneath her, swiftly, she found her, drawing her most intimate flesh deep into her avid, wide mouth. Hungrily, she suckled her, pulling a mixture of throaty groans, and yesses, and please don't stops, from deep in Natalia's lungs. It didn't take long before Natalia was releasing into her mouth, as she cried out, invoking God, and praising the glorious handiwork of her impassioned lover.

The experience completely shattered any of Natalia's remaining inhibitions, and the moment she regained control of her own movement, she had taken Olivia with equal fervor. And Olivia had willingly allowed it. Dropping her guard in a way that she never had with anyone else, she gave herself over to their mutual desire, allowing Natalia to ravage her body, to own her soul. With the fingers of one hand tightened in Natalia's tangle of wild curls, and the others gripping the bed sheets with enough force to shred them, Olivia came, long and hard, quaking in Natalia's mouth, as she poured out her passion for the woman who loved her.

And then she was crying, and Natalia was holding her, rocking her, pressing tender kisses against her sweat-dampened temple, as she whispered to her, telling her how much she loved her and needed her. And finally, the tears abated, and Olivia was gazing into those deep mahogany eyes with the clarity of a woman who now fully understood the infinite power of that indelible connection. Nothing else would ever compare.

The sensation of Natalia's warm breath against her skin brought Olivia back to the present. Snuggling closer, she nuzzled into Natalia's neck. Breathing her in deeply, she reveled in that familiar scent of honeysuckle and vanilla. "Mm… you always smell like springtime and cookies," she whispered.

"Cookies, huh?" Natalia's voice held a hint of amusement, before it turned sultry. "Were you planning to eat me?"

Olivia smirked. Natalia had no idea how apropos that question was—or perhaps she did. Olivia truly did need to stop underestimating the woman. "The thought did cross my mind."

Soft lips skimmed Olivia's nipple, causing it to tighten. "What would it take to turn thoughts into actions?"

Breath caught, and a soft groan drifted. "That's a promising start right there…"

And indeed, it was…

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… Out and About in Springfield—1:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Nestled amongst eclectic coffee houses, trendy shops, and other eateries, in the bustling business district, the bistro had been an unexpected find for Jen and Tracy, as they window-shopped along South Sixth Street one evening during the early days of their courtship. They had been frequent patrons, both alone and with the boys, since that time, and had come to know the owners well. And now, lauded as the only restaurant between Chicago and St. Louis that offered true fondue dining, the bistro, with its warm atmosphere and intimate setting, was the perfect place for a private celebration of their engagement.

Settling into the secluded corner booth where they normally sat when dining alone, they ordered their usual fare—not that they actually had to order anything; their server knew what they wanted without even asking. One of the perks of dining in familiar locals.

Even in mid-afternoon, candlelight flickered, bathing their table in its delicate glow. The tiered centerpiece was exquisite—a pillar candle, set in a glass pedestal, surrounded by water, and accented with crystalline pebbles the color of garnets. The dancing light reflected against the deep, rich color of the glass, casting a soft roseate glow across the pristine white tablecloth. Votive candles in matching pedestals encased the focal point, adding ambient light to the romantic setting.

The soft lighting brought out the natural highlights in Tracy's hair, as it framed her face, cascading down her shoulders. Jen couldn't resist moving closer. The black leather of the wrap-around bench made for a smooth glide, and enveloping her fiancée in her arms, she nuzzled against her ear. "You always look so beautiful in the candlelight," she whispered.

A light blush colored Tracy's cheeks. Jen's compliments still made her feel giddy. "Thank you." Lightly, their mouths came together, lingering, as Tracy's fingertips gently touched Jen's face. "I love you," she breathed against Jen's parting lips, before accepting the invitation to deepen their kiss.

Their waiter, a lanky young man with reddish-brown hair and sparkling green eyes, came by with fresh ice water, hot seasoned bread, and dipping sauce—a staple served with every dinner. He paid no mind to the show of intimacy between them, politely excusing himself, with a promise to return soon with their wine—the house red.

Tracy smiled, and kissed Jen again, briefly, this time. And then they were talking about everyday things—the color scheme for planting summer annuals, rose bushes that needed to be pruned, plans for an herb garden in the back yard—all things they would do together. By the time they had decided on soft pink "new wave" petunias, lavender phlox, and deep purple pansies, the first course of their dinner had arrived.

Ordinarily, the full fondue experience wasn't offered in the afternoon, but Jen and Tracy always garnered special treatment—another sweet perk of knowing the proprietors. They were lavished with a wonderful three-cheese fondue with French, rye, and wheat breads with apple wedges as an appetizer, as well as their choice of salads—they both chose the house specialty.

As they indulged their voracious appetites, their conversation continued with the subject of the herb garden. In the past, they had always obtained their fresh herbs from Grandma Rosie's garden, where Tracy had learned her gardening skills. Missing the experience of working with the soil, tending to the plants, and harvesting the reward, Tracy had made an executive decision that this year they would plant their own. Jen had been more than enthusiastic about the idea, as she enjoyed the occasional foray into the garden when visiting with Grandma Rosie.

Then the main course arrived—tenderloin of beef, breast of chicken, and an assortment of fresh vegetables, all prepared in a communal pot of broth right at their table, and served with a variety of sauces for dipping. They took their time, talking and laughing, as they enjoyed the experience of cooking together at their table. The red wine was smooth, the main course delectable, and they found themselves relaxed and happy by the end of the main entrée.

Finally, dessert arrived—a rich caramel fondue set aflame with white rum, and rich chocolate flamed with orange liqueur, served with bananas, apples, strawberries, oranges, pound cake, chocolate wafers, and marshmallows for roasting and dipping. They took turns feeding one another, sharing sweet kisses between each scrumptious morsel. And when they were finished, they declared the feast perfection. Sharing a few more leisurely kisses, they paid the bill, and made their way back toward the car.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—2:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Liv?" Natalia's voice was soft, tentative.

"Hmm?" Olivia murmured, brushing her lips against Natalia's temple as she snuggled close to her under that old quilt. They had finally eaten what amounted to lunch, rather than breakfast—and then they had eaten, well, something else. Again. And it was just as decadent the second and third time around, Olivia mused with a contented smirk.

"Uh… that thing we, um… that thing we just did?"

"Yeah?" Olivia said, cautiously. Natalia didn't need to specify what 'thing.' Olivia knew. Oh, God, did she know! What she had yet to decide was whether it was more satisfying to give, or to receive. She issued a silent prayer that she would have many more opportunities to decide, as she gently tipped Natalia's chin, searching her eyes. "Are you having regrets?" she asked softly, concerned. "Natalia, I'm so sorry… I shouldn't have…"

Taken aback by Olivia's reaction, Natalia blinked. "Olivia, stop! Okay?" she insisted.

Silenced, Olivia looked at her with remorseful eyes.

Gently, Natalia caressed Olivia's cheek. "I don't regret anything we've shared," she declared. "That was just… Wow!" She couldn't help but smile, as she remembered how wonderful Olivia's mouth and tongue had felt, teasing her, loving her. Or how incredibly gratifying it was to feel Olivia's body clutching around her tongue, as she released into Natalia's mouth. 'Wow' didn't even begin to cover it, and she hated that she couldn't be more articulate. "It was even better than the first few times," she said, with a bashful grin.

Olivia smiled in response. "Whew!" she laughed. "You had me worried there for a second."

Natalia turned in her arms, propping up on one elbow, her upper body lying half on top of Olivia. Leaning down, she skimmed her mouth against Olivia's lips. "You don't ever have to worry about that," she reassured. "I told you, I want everything with you—in bed, and out."

The expression of such complete trust made Olivia's heart soar. A single fingertip brushed across Natalia's lower lip. "Then tell me what's wrong," she gently encouraged.

Silence ensued, as Natalia sought words. "I just… I wondered, um…" She closed her eyes, and sighed. "Did you ever…" God this was hard, but she had to know. "Did you ever do that with… with Gus?"

Heart lurching in her chest, it was Olivia's turn to be taken aback. "What?" She couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Please, Liv, don't make me say it again," Natalia begged.

Olivia was shaking her head, as she planted her hands on the sofa, sliding her body from beneath Natalia. "No, Sweetheart!" she adamantly denied, as she sat there, completely exposed to Natalia's gaze. "No, I never… I can't believe… Oh, my God, you don't know…"

She was making absolutely no sense, and Natalia just stared at her. Perplexed.

Taking Natalia's face firmly in her hands, she met her gaze squarely. "Listen to me, okay?" she said, insistently.

Natalia nodded her acquiescence.

"I never slept with Gus. Not once." Olivia's tone was resolute. She could understand why Natalia might have thought otherwise, once upon a time. But not now. Not after all they had been through together. "I tried to seduce him. I won't lie to you about that, Natalia," she said, with brutal honestly; hating herself for the fact that it was true. "But he wouldn't. I tried everything I could think of… God, that's too much information. I'm sorry. I—" She looked positively stricken. "You have to know, Honey, you have to believe me when I tell you that Gus was _never_ unfaithful to you. Not in his heart, not with his body. Not ever."

Olivia's thoughts turned to the myriad times she had tried to seduce him—each time more doggedly than the time previous. She remembered how far out of control she had been that final time—and how the sheer force of his willpower had finally convinced her that he truly loved Natalia, and that he would never be unfaithful to her.

Returning her focus to Natalia, she studied her as the thoughts and emotions splayed across her face, one right after the next—confusion, wonder, enlightenment, relief, and back to confusion again. "What is it, Natalia?" she gently coaxed. She moved closer. "What makes you think I did that with Gus?"

Weighing her words, Natalia tentatively began an explanation. "He came home one afternoon, and I knew he had come straight from you, because I could smell your perfume the minute he walked through the door," she said. "He barely even said a word to me, and he was kissing me. Hard. He had never kissed me that way before, and… his kisses tasted… different… The taste made me feel funny inside."

God, Natalia sounded so young, so innocent, and Olivia was reminded of how different their sexual histories were, and how jaded she had allowed herself to become after Jeffrey and Alex. It made her feel sad for the young, innocent girl she had once been herself. Her mind was tempted to start running scenarios; but Natalia held her attention, as she explained, "Funny like I feel when you kiss me—the way I feel when my body responds to you, only not as strong."

Falling silent, Natalia's thoughts wandered back to that afternoon, and a wave of now-familiar sensations seized her. They weren't about Gus, though. They were about Olivia. He had smelled of Olivia's essence, her unique, intoxicating scent, and she could feel how aroused he was, his rock hard cock pressing against her belly, as he held her close, kissing her possessively. And that taste on his tongue made her dizzy, almost heady, with what she now identified as sexual desire. And then he was pushing her skirt up, shoving her panties aside, and she could feel his cock straining against her through his jeans, and for the first time ever, she found her body aroused enough that he could actually get all the way inside.

She felt flush with embarrassment, as she recounted the story. Purposely, she left out the most intimate details, including the fact that he hadn't even taken off his jeans—he had simply reached inside, lifting his cock over the waistband of his soft cotton briefs, thrusting it deep inside her.

"It was the first and only time I ever really responded to him," she bashfully confessed. Never before had he managed to excite her that way. "And now, after making love with you the way we did just, I realized…"

"What, Natalia?" Olivia gently pressed. "What did you realize?"

"That it was you I had tasted in his kisses, Liv," Natalia quietly answered. "And more than that, I realized that the only time I truly felt aroused during sex with my husband, we were both completely turned on by you." She stressed the catalyst for their shared excitement.

Ordinarily, an admission such as that would draw a satisfied smirk from Olivia. But Natalia was clearly struggling with not only this revelation, but also with unexplained connection between Olivia and that afternoon with Gus. As Natalia finished talking, those scenarios in Olivia's head kicked into high gear. Instinctively, she knew exactly what day this had occurred—it was the only day anything even remotely close could have been possible, and she had a fairly decent idea as to how. Explaining it to Natalia, though, might prove to be a challenge.

"I know I'm not crazy, Olivia," Natalia was saying. "So please, just tell me the truth." Her soft voice was almost pleading. They had made an agreement that Olivia wouldn't talk about past sexual experiences unless Natalia asked specifically. And then, she would tell the truth, no matter what.

Poised to deliver the truth—or at least enough of the truth to quell Natalia's need for insight, Olivia met dark, beseeching eyes. "Something did happen, Sweetheart," she quietly confessed, "but I swear to you, it wasn't that—it wasn't what you think. I never had sex with Gus," she reiterated. "And he certainly never went down on me." Not that she hadn't tried.

There was no anger or recrimination in Natalia's tone, as she set forth her request, "Then tell me what did happen."

Taking a slow, deep breath, Olivia weighed her words. "We were in my suite, just talking—he was reassuring me, once again, that the doctors would find a new heart in time to save me," she began. "And I felt so alone, so desperate, and… I caught him off guard, I—I kissed him. He tried to resist, Natalia. He really did," she said, softly. "But you how I am when I want something—I wouldn't let him go, and finally, he responded, just a little."

She remembered with chagrin, how she had used that fact as a weapon against Natalia, taunting her with it. The more she remembered about the woman she was back then, the more ashamed she felt—and the more amazed, that Natalia could ever love her at all, let alone love her as completely as she did. "That was my opening, and I knew it. I—"

She closed her eyes and sighed, discontented with the person she had been, and the horrible things she had done to Natalia.

"You what, Olivia?" Natalia pressed. "I won't be angry with you. I promise. I just wanna know the truth."

Solemnly, Olivia nodded. "I, um… I touched him, Natalia," she guiltily confessed, "and I made him touch me. He didn't want to, but I grabbed his hand, and forced it where I wanted it. I tried to arouse him, because I knew if I could manage that, he would take me to bed, and then he would be mine."

She bit her bottom lip, remembering how it had felt—his robust fingers in her wetness, as she buried her hand inside his jeans—touching him. He was silky smooth, and she had groaned into his mouth as she stroked the length of him through the softness of his cotton briefs. Even completely flaccid, he was larger than most men were when fully erect. She knew instinctively, that his thick tumescence would fill her more completely than anyone else ever had, and her loins had ached with the desire to feel him buried deep inside her.

The memory of it didn't arouse her. Not in the least. Instead, it made her sick to her stomach; so ashamed was she of what she had done to Natalia's husband. "But he didn't respond to me, Natalia—except to tell me that he couldn't, because he loved you," she shared.

The weight of the memory emblazoned in her mind, she didn't tell Natalia how low she had sunk in her desperation to get Gus into bed. "Then just let me pleasure you… I can make you feel things she never will, Gus. You know it's true…" She had literally purred in his ear, as her hand expertly stroked the length of his manhood. She kissed him again. Hard. Sucking on his tongue in a way that promised even more titillating possibilities elsewhere. "It's not really cheating if you don't fuck me, now is it?" she murmured, enticing him like the beguiling temptress that she was.

Thinking about it all now made her feel so ashamed. Disgusted, really. And in that moment, Olivia realized that she had never really wanted Gus. She wanted the satisfaction of knowing she could have him, despite the fact that he was married. She was dying, and such knowledge would make her feel powerful. It would give her a sense of control in a situation where she had none. That revelation had made her behavior all the more pathetic. She started again to apologize, but the sound of Natalia's voice stilled her.

"But he did respond to you, Olivia," Natalia was saying. He was already hard when he walked through the door—his jeans were bulging, and Natalia would've had to be blind not to notice. "I—I felt him," she said, with furtive insistence, her skin flushing. She hadn't touched him, of course. She never did. Not once. But she could feel the heat of him, straining against her. "And he had never been that way with me before. So passionate, I mean…"

In reality, Natalia had absolutely no clue just how correct she was in her assertion. It had taken every ounce of willpower Gus possessed, to keep his body from responding to Olivia's touch, to her promises of physical nirvana. The mere thought of that avid, wide mouth wrapped around his manhood, sucking him dry—it sent heated shivers down his spine. And God, she had been so wet, so swollen, and ready, and her clit was so hard—he had to force himself not to think about how arousing it would be to draw that throbbing pearl into his mouth, suckling her until she exploded, filling his mouth with her molten desire. He missed the taste of a woman, but that was simply something he could never do with Natalia—never would she consent to such a thing. Sad that he would never realize how much he had underestimated her—with Olivia she not only consented to it, she craved it.

He had barely escaped Olivia's room intact, and as he leaned against the wall outside her door, his chest rising and falling in sharp gasps, he could smell her essence lingering on his fingers—they glistened with her copious juices. As much as he knew he shouldn't, he just couldn't bring himself to resist. If he couldn't have her in the flesh, at least he could still taste her. And so he did. Closing his eyes, he slipped his fingers into his mouth, savoring the salty-sweetness of her; and as he did, he felt the rush of blood and cum congesting his groin as his cock began to rise and fill, making it strain against his fly. He ached with a burning need for release, but somehow he knew, if he stole away anywhere at the Beacon to relieve that sweet pressure, she would know, and he would be lost to her forever. And so he had rushed home with the intent of assuaging his aching need in the privacy of a long, hot shower. But Natalia had been home, unexpectedly, and things had spiraled out of control from there.

As delicately as she could, Olivia offered her suspicions as to how events had transpired. It wasn't exactly what she would've called easy, but in the end, Natalia understood. And more importantly, she believed that Olivia had never had sex with Gus. She was still in awe of Natalia, given the misinformation she had been living with for more than a year.

"All this time, you thought I'd slept with your husband," Olivia said, almost disbelievingly. Gently, she brushed raven tendrils from Natalia's face, allowing her fingertips to linger. "You thought I…" She bit her bottom lip, tears welling up in her eyes. "You fell in love with me anyway…"

"Of course I fell in love with you," Natalia whispered, dark eyes searching liquid jade.

"How could you?" Olivia simply didn't understand how anyone could be so forgiving.

"How could I not?" Natalia rejoined. Up on her knees, she leaned close, her fingers tangling in soft chestnut, as she pressed her lips to Olivia's in a tender kiss. "You're the love of my life…"

Olivia smiled for the first time since their conversation had begun. "You keep saying things like that, and I may just have to marry you someday."

Natalia's dimples bloomed in response. "I'm looking forward to someday," she replied, happily.

Completely disarmed by those dimples, Olivia leaned forward, pressing an open-mouthed kiss against Natalia's right cheek. Lightly, she teased that cute little indentation with her tongue, causing Natalia to giggle.

"If you don't stop that…," Natalia said, emphasizing Olivia's specific action.

"Then, what?" Olivia's eyes sparkled as she issued the challenge. Playfully, she wrapped her arms around Natalia. "What are you gonna do to me, huh?" she asked, spiritedly, as her fingertips tickled Natalia's sides.

Natalia giggled and squirmed. "Stop it!" she squealed.

Olivia laughed heartily. She felt like a kid, playing with Natalia this way. And then she felt like the extreme antithesis of a kid, as her fingertips tickled elsewhere…

"Oh!" Surprised, Natalia squeaked. Her nipples swelled in sexual anticipation, as her eyes flashed, turning dark with arousal. "Oooh…"

"Preview of things to come…," Olivia purred against Natalia's ear, as her fingers slipped away. "Right now, I just wanna hold you."

Part of Natalia felt disappointed—Olivia excited her more than words could say. But really, she just wanted to be with her, regardless of what they were doing. Willingly, she fell against Olivia's body, resting her head against a muscled shoulder.

Silent for a few moments, Olivia contemplated their history, and finally she called out to Natalia, quietly whispering her name.

"Yeah?" Natalia answered on a tranquil breath. Nothing felt better than being in Olivia's arms.

"I'm glad I didn't sleep with Gus…" Other than her declarations of love for Natalia, never in her life had she meant anything more fervently.

A bittersweet smile played on Natalia lips. "Me too," she whispered, against Olivia's ear. And then she pulled her closer, tucking Olivia into her embrace, and they lingered there under that old quilt, talking, laughing, simply being together, not a single care in the world.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… Out and About in Springfield—3:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Dining at the bistro wasn't just a meal, it was an event—one that Jen and Tracy thoroughly enjoyed because it allowed them time to relax and simply be together. Today had been no exception, and as they meandered back out into the sunlight, stuffed and smiling, they felt ready to take on the day.

The afternoon was simply too beautiful to waste, and so they elected to walk to their next destination—the local jeweler where Tracy had purchased Jen's ring, more than three years prior. From an early age, Tracy's father had taught her the importance of patronizing locally owned businesses. It may cost a bit more, he had tutored, but the value it brings to the community is immeasurable. She had taken his tutelage to heart, and followed in his footsteps, choosing Jamison Jewelers for the purchase of Jen's ring. The decision to look there first for Tracy's ring had been made together, not only for that reason, but also because they felt it would give them the best chance of finding a perfect match to Jen's ring.

Strolling hand-in-hand along the bustling sidewalks of Springfield, they made their way two blocks to the north, and four to the west, sidestepping busy shoppers, kids on skateboards and rollerblades, young parents with strollers, and the like. They even stopped to pet a boxful of puppies advertised as "Free to a Good Home," along the way. They were the cutest little balls of fluff—one of them pure white, except for her solid black tail—a perfect match for Mozart.

Tracy pouted when Jen issued an adamant "No—" to the suggestion that they take that one home to the boys. "I let you bring a puppy home, next thing I know, you'll be talking babies," Jen said, teasingly, as they walked away from the cute little yipping fur-balls.

Catching the corner of Jen's mouth in a kiss, Tracy grinned. "I haven't given up on that, either."

"Yeah, well I'm finished with babies." Jen reiterated a previous declaration.

Smirking, Tracy reminded, "That's what you said about marriage…" She let the statement wind to its obvious conclusion, as they made their way closer to the jewelry store.

"I'll bet you think you're funny, don't you?" Jen said, dryly.

"Just stating the obvious, Babe," Tracy replied with a droll grin.

"Marriage, yes," Jen easily agreed. "Puppies and babies—No," she added, in a tone that brooked no dispute.

"How about a bunny?" Tracy suggested, facetiously. "We could name her Nibbles."

"No—"

"A hamster?" There was humor in Tracy's tone. "They don't take up much room," she pointed out.

"Not even a goldfish." Jen's tone was absolute; but she was grinning inside.

"Spoil-sport," Tracy accused.

Stopping short, Jen spun Tracy around, pulling her tight against her own body.

Tracy's gaze flickered up to meet ocean blue, her own dark eyes questioning.

"I just really love you," Jen said, sincerely in response to the unspoken query.

Tracy beamed. "Does that mean we can have the puppy?"

"No!" Jen exclaimed. But she couldn't hold back the grin, as she kissed the persistent woman in her arms. "What you can have… is an engagement ring," she said, emphasizing what was allowed.

Grinning, Tracy declared, "That'll do for now…"

Shaking her head, Jen smiled as she took Tracy's hand. "You're impossible."

"And that's exactly why we're on our way to buy that engagement ring," Tracy said, triumphantly. "Now come on, Slowpoke—" She tugged playfully at Jen's arm. "I think I've waited long enough."

Jen couldn't have agreed more.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—4:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"So… what do you think about turning the space above the garage into an efficiency apartment for Rafe?" Olivia suggested. They had been lounging in bed, talking over the possibilities now that they had a nursery to add into their plans. The idea of Rafe taking Olivia's old bedroom had been quickly rejected—it was far too close for comfort, especially given his attitude toward their relationship, and the fact that it was on the other side of their bedroom wall. And they agreed that they wanted to keep the bedroom on the main level for guests, just for convenience. They were quickly running out of options.

"Really?" Natalia sounded surprised, yet interested.

"Yeah, why not?" Olivia replied. "We can put in a bathroom and a small kitchen, a door into the stairwell that leads to the hallway between the guest room and the study. It'll give him a sense of independence, while keeping him connected to our family."

Natalia mulled it over. "Well, he'll definitely need a place where he can study without distractions," she noted. "It's hard to study with a crying baby," she noted from experience. She left off her thoughts about how she would pay his college tuition, but Olivia read her mind.

Tipping Natalia's chin, Olivia searched fretful eyes. "Stop worrying about money," she said with gentle firmness.

Busted, Natalia's lips adopted a crooked grin. "How did you know?"

"You've always worried about money, Natalia." There was no hint of condescension in Olivia's tone as she brushed wayward strands of hair from Natalia's face affectionately.

The look in Natalia's eyes told her to proceed with care.

"I know you're an independent woman, Natalia, and I would never try to take that away from you," Olivia pledged. A reassuring hand fell to Natalia's abdomen, gently caressing. "But you don't need to worry anymore. There will never be a time when you, or Rafe, or this baby want for anything." She didn't tell Natalia that she had already seen to that, long term—it would only cause the woman distress. Such details would be better explained under more controlled circumstances.

"I know," Natalia quietly acknowledged. "I just don't ever want you to feel obligated."

"I love you, Natalia." Olivia's voice held a gentle passion. "Doing my part to take care of this family isn't an obligation, it's a privilege."

The tender conviction in Olivia's voice brought tears to Natalia's eyes. Fingers tangled in soft chestnut, as she gazed into sparkling jade. "You are such a miracle to me," she whispered.

Never once during her time with Gus, had he ever referred to being a part of her life or Rafe's as a privilege—it always felt as though he were fulfilling an obligation to them. Not that he didn't love them. She knew he did. But it was so different from what she shared with Olivia, and it made her realize how much she truly treasured this woman.

"I've been called a lot of things, but never one of those," Olivia joked on a sarcastic laugh.

"Oh, stop it!" Natalia swatted her arm.

Olivia laughed. "You know it's true."

"Well, whatever things you've been called in the past, that's not who you are anymore," Natalia declared. "You're warm, and kind, and so gentle," she whispered, brushing a kiss against the corner of Olivia's mouth. "You're a wonderful partner, Liv. I never thought I would have anyone who loved me the way you do. And you love our kids so much. I couldn't possibly ask for more."

"Don't you know, Natalia?" Olivia's voice was filled with passion and awe, as she searched those deep mahogany eyes. "Loving you and our children… there's no greater love than that. It's the easiest love I've ever known," she avowed, kissing her softly.

Natalia closed her eyes; allowing the emotions to soak in, as she relaxed against Olivia's body once again. Several minutes passed, and finally, she said, "I think an efficiency apartment would be perfect."

"I do too," Olivia agreed.

"Thank you," Natalia said with deep appreciation.

"For what?"

"For being so good to Rafe, even though he doesn't deserve it right now."

"You're the one who taught me that love isn't deserved, Natalia," Olivia gently reminded. "It's freely given."

"I'm glad you finally listened to me." Natalia's tone was teasing, yet it held truth within. It had taken Olivia a while to finally understand that she didn't have to be perfect for Natalia to love her completely, but now that she had, they were both reaping the benefits.

"Hey, I always listen to you," Olivia bantered.

"Yeah, but you don't always believe me," Natalia countered.

"I do now," Olivia murmured, dropping a kiss below Natalia's ear.

Smiling into shimmering jade, Natalia kissed beckoning lips, and then snuggled against Olivia's body again. Their conversation turned back to the nursery then, and they decided to use Olivia's old bedroom since it was right next to theirs. They would meet with a local interior designer as soon as Natalia could get an appointment, and the nursery would be designed from there. In the meantime, she would also contact Josh about renovating the space for Rafe. It made Olivia happy that Natalia had been the one to suggest his company for the job. She trusted his men to do the job right, and it was good to know that Natalia's truly didn't feel threatened by him anymore.

Moving on to other topics, Natalia said that she wanted to tell Frank about the baby the following week—and she thought she should do it alone. Reluctantly, Olivia agreed. Not that she didn't think he had a right to know, or that Natalia couldn't handle it on her own. She just wasn't quite ready to share the baby—or Natalia, for that matter, with him. She had no worries whatsoever that Natalia would leave her. Not anymore. But she also knew Frankie. And the fact that Natalia was carrying his child would bring out the protector in him. Olivia didn't want to share that role with him, or anyone else.

With that in mind, possessively, she pulled Natalia closer.

Natalia simply smiled. She understood.

Rafe's parole hearing was quickly approaching, and they both felt very strongly that he would be coming home. Mel had given them every hope that it would happen, and relying on that, they knew there were many logistics to manage.

The bedroom issue settled, at least in theory, Olivia turned her attention to other issues. "Y'know, Rafe's gonna need a car when he comes home," she suggested. "Job interviews, getting to work after he's hired, classes…"

Natalia knew it was true. Public transportation didn't service cornfields and cow pastures. Clearly, they no longer lived in Chicago. "I know," she granted. "I thought I'd just let him use mine, since we usually take your car to work." She paused for a moment, and Olivia could tell she was contemplating. "Is that okay?"

"That's perfectly all right, Sweetheart," Olivia answered. "I just thought maybe we could take it a few steps further…"

The reaction she received included that look from Natalia—the suspicious one that asked what she was up to and why. "A few steps further, how?"

"Well, I thought I would have a mechanic look your car over—tires, brakes, hoses, belts. Y'know, make sure everything is in proper working order," she explained.

"And then?" The expression on Natalia's face told her she knew it wasn't that simple.

Olivia grinned. Natalia knew her far too well, but she wasn't giving up easily. "And then I thought maybe we'd just give it to him, and get you a new car," she said, tentatively.

"I've never owned a new car in my life, Olivia, and I don't need one now," Natalia argued.

"We're gonna have a new baby soon, Natalia. I don't want you driving around in something that could break down without notice," Olivia debated. "Especially since we live so far from civilization now."

Scowling, Natalia harrumphed, "You make it sound like we live in Timbuktu."

Amused, Olivia chuckled. "Not exactly, but we are a good half-hour from the nearest tow truck." She touched Natalia's cheek with tender affection. "Look, I'm just concerned about something happening to you and the kids," she said with concern. "What if it breaks down halfway out here in the middle of winter, or worse, when it's 110 degrees in the shade? You know our cell phones don't always have good service once we leave the interstate."

Silenced, Natalia mulled over Olivia's point. "Why don't I just use your car, and you can get a new one," she suggested.

Tunneling her fingers into the back of Natalia's curly tresses, Olivia leaned close, lingering on her mouth. "Is it so wrong for me to want you to have something nice?" There were no signs of condescension, frustration, or defensiveness in her tone, only love. "You deserve it more than anyone I know, N'talia."

Natalia's lips quirked into a grin. "I just thought that maybe you could buy a little sports car," she purred. "Y'know, a cute little five-speed like Lena's… Did I tell you how sexy I thought you were, driving that car?"

Immediately, Olivia's own engine was revving. "Oh, yeah?" She didn't bother telling her that manual transmissions were the norm in European countries—everyone drove them, and thus, they held no mystique.

"Mm-hmm…," Natalia hummed. Her lips skated along Olivia's angular jawline, as her hand slithered up an inner thigh, squeezing. "The way the muscles in your thighs flexed every time you shifted gears…" She nipped at Olivia's earlobe, her hand massaging a toned thigh. "You have no idea how hard it was for me to keep my hands to myself." Her mouth met Olivia's, engaging her in a deep kiss. "Think of all the fun we could have on date night…"

"Natalia!" Olivia growled. She couldn't believe what she was hearing. This woman certainly knew how to surprise her.

"What?" Natalia countered. "I've had sex in a car before, Liv. Where do you think Rafe was conceived? The honeymoon suite at the Ritz?"

Olivia laughed. "Well, no…"

"Exactly," Natalia rejoined. "It was the back seat of Nicky's beat up old Chevy, after a concert. And yes, he did gripe about lifting cars," she grinned. "He told me he hurt so bad it would fall off if I didn't let him."

Chuckling, Olivia said, "I can't believe you fell for that."

Blushing, Natalia dropped Olivia's gaze as she sheepishly admitted, "Neither can I, but I didn't know any better. I also didn't know you could get pregnant the first time."

An affectionate brush of Olivia's hand across Natalia's face moved that curtain of dark curls from her eyes, and then she kissed her. "I guess we've both learned a thing or two about sex over the years," she asserted.

Intrigued, Natalia said, "Oh, yeah? What have you learned?"

Arching a seductive eyebrow, Olivia offered a response. "Well, for one, I've learned that sex with you is far more satisfying than anything else I've ever tried."

A low growl tore from Natalia's lungs. "You don't say…"

"Oh, but I do say," Olivia replied on a throaty groan, as her mouth found Natalia's neck. "I say it's wonderful, and fulfilling, and I can't wait to do it with you again, and again, and again…" She dropped kisses along Natalia's collarbone and onto her breast between each adjective and utterance of the word "again."

A sound that could only be described as a growling purr vibrated from Natalia's lungs. "Think we could get started on one of those 'agains' right now?"

"Oh, definitely," Olivia husked, as her mouth found a puckered nipple. "Why don't we start with you telling me what you'd like to do to me in that little sports car I'm gonna buy?"

Her body already in overdrive, Natalia grinned triumphantly. Leaning in, she nibbled at Olivia's earlobe, whispering, "I'd rather just show you…"

And then she did…

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… Out and About in Springfield—4:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

A Springfield landmark since the early 1800's, when the city was first settled, the family-owned Jamison Jewelers stood at the corner of East Washington and South Second Street. The metal and canvas awning, draped in the vertical tricolor of the Irish national flag—green, white, and orange, proudly displayed the familiar logo of intertwined rings with the store name etched inside, and the slogan: _Serving the Fine Jewelry needs of Springfield since 1809_, in bold, italicized lettering just below.

The thick ruffled canvas that draped down from the frame flapped in the warm breeze, as Tracy reached for the door handle, opening it for Jen. As they stepped over the threshold, her fingertips instinctively fell to the small of Jen's back, establishing that familiar connection.

The moment they wandered into the shop, the owner—a short, genial gentleman named Gerard, with silvery-white hair, and kind gray eyes, recognized Tracy. He greeted her like an old friend, hugging her as he rattled off questions about how she had been, how her family was doing, and how the big proposal had gone.

Laughing easily, she answered his questions in order—she was wonderful, her family was quite well, thank you so much for asking.

As Tracy answered his questions and dialogued with him, Jen occupied herself by taking a quick visual tour of the shop. It was a small space, as far as shops went, and it held the distinct air of nostalgia within its walls—the essence of a bygone era.

Ornate crown molding, freshly painted in a delicate antiqued white, created an elegant tiered tray ceiling, evoking touches of both contemporary and Old-World to the room. The flat portion of the ceiling matched the color of the walls—a soft blue-gray with hints of rose. The entire back wall of the shop was a floor to ceiling mirror, showcasing a collection of antique clocks, including two matching Grandfather Clocks that stood like guardians from the far ends of the mirror.

Frosted glass sconces lighted the walls, and two elegant chandeliers with matching fixtures hung above the long center aisle. Glass cases set into meticulously carved cherry wood bases were anchored parallel to the outer edges of the room, with about four feet of walking space behind them before reaching the tall matching display cases that were anchored to the walls. The glass shelves within held any number of opulent treasures, from watches, to earrings, to necklaces and bracelets and rings of every imaginable gemstone, to diamond engagement rings and wedding sets, and even items like crystal wine goblets and silver tea sets. It seemed Jamison Jewelers had it all, and it was proudly displayed. Jen didn't even want to contemplate the type of security they had in force in that small space.

The hardwood floors had been recently refinished, but it was obvious by the underlying scrape lines and gouges that it was original—or at least a distant replacement. It creaked under her feet, adding to the overall charm of the room, and Jen found herself drawn to the ambiance, lost in her silent explorations of an era gone by.

She was pulled from exploration by the familiar sound of Tracy's voice. "This is my fiancée, Jennifer," she was saying. "We finally got engaged this morning," she chuckled.

Brushing aside his surprise at the delayed engagement—she had finished paying off the ring more than two years prior—he remembered how excited she had been the day she made the final payment, and took possession of the beautiful wedding set. How and why she had waited so long was none of his business, he knew, but it certainly caught him off guard.

Clearing his throat, he congratulated them warmly, as he fussed over how beautiful the ring looked on Jen's elegant hand, and what exquisite taste Tracy had shown in choosing it for her.

Thanking him kindly for the compliments, Jen beamed with excitement, and it radiated directly into Tracy's own smile.

He cordially told them they were welcome, and then, adjusting his wire-framed glasses, he dutifully straightened his bowtie, and asked how he might be of assistance on such a fine spring afternoon.

"We're looking for the perfect engagement ring for my fiancée," Jen reported, with a proud smile as she gazed affectionately at Tracy. Unreservedly, she wrapped her arms around Tracy's waist, nuzzling into her cheek, as Tracy's arm fell around her. "She's quite the beautiful woman, as you can see, and we need an absolutely stunning ring to complement her."

Blushing under Jen's compliments, Tracy murmured, "Babe…," making it sound like two very long, full syllables, rather that two short, succinct ones.

Jen smiled, and kissed Tracy's cheek. "Well, you are…"

Gerard smiled kindly, and motioned them over toward the display cases near the back wall. The soles of his perfectly polished wingtips clicked against the hardwood, as he led them across the small, neatly organized room. "Might you have a particular style in mind for your lady?"

Catching Tracy's gaze, Jen lingered there as she answered. "Something simple," she said with confidence. "A platinum band to match mine, but with inset diamonds. Nothing protruding."

Taking Tracy's hand, she entwined their fingers as they followed him. "She plays basketball, and coaches little league and soccer for our sons, so she won't want anything that could easily get caught somewhere or injure someone."

Feeling a gentle squeeze to the hand that held her own, Jen glanced toward Tracy again. The expression in those deep russet eyes told her that Tracy loved how well she knew her.

"Ah… then a diamond wedding or anniversary band, perhaps, more so than a solitaire or tiered setting," Gerard was suggesting, as Jen lost herself in those eyes.

At Tracy's prodding, Jen finally answered the question. "Not exactly, but close. I'd like to see something with a decent-sized, inset center stone, and I'd prefer a band that would fit nicely inside a guard, so that she has an actual engagement ring," she extrapolated, hoping to give him a better idea. Meeting Tracy's gaze again, she added, "She's waited long enough. It's time for me to put a ring on her finger."

Her final comments earned her an affectionate kiss, and a whispered, "I love you," from Tracy.

Paying them no mind—couples kissed in his store all the time—gray eyes lightened, as Gerard smiled excitedly. It wasn't about the sale so much as the satisfaction of knowing he had just the right piece to create a matched setting. Nothing delighted him more than pleasing a customer. "I think I have the perfect set," he declared.

The happy couple made noises of appreciation, as they shared another tender kiss.

Reaching into the front pocket of his trousers, Gerard produced a ring of small keys, and selecting a specific one, began fidgeting with the lock on the cabinet. "And if I remember correctly, it matches the wedding band in your set, Ms. Jennifer." He made it a practice to remember precisely what piece he sold to each customer.

Pleased, Jen said, "That would be lovely." Gently, she ushered Tracy in front of her, resting her hand on her fiancée's right hip as they waited for him to produce the ring.

He didn't disappoint.

From beneath the glass encasement, he lifted a platinum band with a three-quarter carat encrusted princess-cut center stone, and two rows of channel-set diamond baguettes flanking the sides. Parallel to the baguettes at measured intervals, there were flanks of raised platinum, creating a textured appearance around the outer surface of the ring, the actual surface of the ring being antiqued. Simple, and elegant, it slipped beautifully into a ring wrap of matching platinum and diamonds, creating a stunning ensemble of diamonds, three rows wide, yet still slender enough that it wouldn't overpower the femininity of Tracy's hand.

The moment she saw the ring, Tracy's lips adopted a smile. It was absolute perfection.

As she gazed at it, awestruck, Gerard was declaring as much by saying, "It should be a precise fit for you, Ms. Tracy." His practiced eye told him her finger was an exact size seven.

Leaning her forehead against Tracy's temple, Jen whispered, "This is the one, isn't it?"

Smiling, Tracy nodded. "It's beautiful," she said, softly. She sought Jen's gaze. "Is this the one you would've picked?"

"What do you think?" Jen countered with a smile. It was exactly what she would have chosen, even if Tracy weren't standing right there.

"Would you like to look at a few others?" Gerard offered. "I have several similar settings from which to choose." Some were more expensive, some less, but he didn't mention that. His father and grandfather had taught him only to discuss price when asked. "I just thought this one would be most fitting."

Shaking her head, Tracy declined to look any further. "This is the one," she declared, without a moment's hesitation. It didn't surprise her that he had selected just the right one off the bat—he had done the same for her with Jen's ring. And then she caught Jen's gaze. "Unless it's too expensive," she said, considerately.

Jen glanced up at Gerard. "May I?" She motioned toward the ring.

"Yes, yes, of course," he quickly consented, handing it to her.

Holding it between her thumb and forefinger, Jen studied it for a moment. The color and clarity of the diamonds were simply brilliant, and the artisanship was beyond reproach. Her eyes met Tracy's, lingering. "Try it on?"

Giddily, Tracy nodded her head. The smile on her face would have illuminated the entire room if it were dark.

Taking Tracy's hand, gingerly, she slid the ring in place. Gerard had been correct—it fit as though it were made for her. "This must be the one," Jen asserted. "They're never a perfect fit like this."

Extending her arm, Tracy studied the ring from a slight distance, delighting in the way it glittered in the light. The engagement band was stunning, in and of itself, but she loved the way the outer bands entwined with it, creating an interlocking channel of sparkling gemstones.

While Tracy was busy admiring the ring, Gerard quickly scribbled a figure on a small piece of paper, discreetly sliding it Jen's direction.

Lifting the paper, she perused it with an air of business finesse, but she wasn't fooling either one of them. It mattered not what the paper said—Tracy was in love with the ring, and thus, the sale was already a given.

Smiling, she nodded at him, and he set about preparing the sales papers.

Jen's attention turned fully to Tracy then, as she nuzzled against her fiancée's ear. "I'm never getting that away from you, am I?" she whispered playfully.

Tilting her head, Tracy skimmed a kiss across Jen's lips. "I'll give it up for a bit," she grudgingly agreed. "But not for long. And only because the wedding bands are attached."

Chuckling, Jen agreed. Taking Tracy's face in her hands, she kissed her tenderly. And then she was whispering to her, telling her how happy she was, and how much she loved her, before directing her attention to the finalization of her purchase. Another monumental step on this journey they called life.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—5:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Do you realize we've basically been in bed for the past twenty-four hours?" Olivia mused, as they snuggled under the covers in their king-sized oasis. Their bedroom windows were open, and the curtains were floating in the warm, southerly breeze.

An uncharacteristically impish grin teased Natalia's lips. "Is that a problem?"

"Oh, hell, no!" Olivia laughed. "Just observing…"

"Hmm…"

"What, hmm?"

"Just thinking…," Natalia said, leadingly. Like the petals of a flower, her fingertips whispered across Olivia's nipple, causing an instantaneous tautening. The immediacy of the response made her feel giddy. "Wondering, really…"

"About?" Olivia shivered beneath that tantalizing touch. Natalia's fingers were magic, she decided.

"Well, we have at least another twenty-four to occupy." Natalia skimmed her mouth across that tight peak.

"And…" Her belly hot with sexual anticipation, Olivia groaned. She couldn't believe Natalia was getting her aroused again. Even as sexually active as she had been before getting sick, she'd never had this much sex in an entire week, let alone a single day! Not that she was complaining, but certain body parts were beginning to protest, and she needed a break. At least a short one.

Arching an eyebrow, Natalia answered, "And I was just wondering what else we might try before we have to be, well… not naked."

Tightening her hold, Olivia laughed as she rolled Natalia partially beneath her. "You are insatiable."

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Natalia grinned up at her.

"Oh, no—it's the best thing ever," Olivia quickly corrected. Leaning down, she lightly tongued Natalia's ear. "I feel like a teenager," she confessed, grinning devilishly against Natalia's neck, as her fingers sifted through the delta between toned thighs. "I can't keep my hands off of you…"

A simultaneous low groan resounded between them, and then Natalia was breathily declaring, "You won't hear me complaining."

Olivia kissed her mouth. "What would you say to a nice, relaxing massage?"

Natalia's eyes lit up. "I've never had one before."

Grinning, Olivia kissed her again. "Then you're in for a real treat," she declared. She hopped from their bed before Natalia could protest.

"Where are you going?" Natalia pouted.

Leaning over her, Olivia delighted in the tickling sensation of her nipples teasing the swell of Natalia's breasts. "I need to get something from my suitcase," she explained. She feathered her mouth across Natalia's again. "Be right back."

Tossing aside her poutiness, Natalia quickly decided that the view was quite nice, as she watched Olivia saunter across their bedroom toward the door. She might just need to send Olivia for glasses of water now and again, she thought. The visual was stunning, both coming and going.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—6:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

A slow, deep moan dripped from Natalia's lips like molasses on a sultry July afternoon as Olivia's skillful hands kneaded the grateful flesh of her shoulders and upper back. God, this woman's hands were delightful. Olivia was kneeling astride Natalia's hips, as she worked the oil into porous olive flesh. Taking her time, she had already worked her way down the entire length of Natalia's body, and back up again—front and back—leaving the woman beneath her relaxed to a degree she had never known existed. It was an arousing experience for both of them, as well—especially when Olivia massaged fleshy breasts and Natalia's beautiful, sensitive mons. But it hadn't turned overtly sexual. It wasn't about that—not this time.

Natalia's skin smelled of fragrant peach blossoms, and tasted of that sweet, succulent nectar, as Olivia nuzzled against her, dropping kisses behind the path her hands had taken. She needed to ask Lena where to find this stuff—it was wonderful! But in the moment, her thoughts belonged solely to Natalia, and the wonderful sensation of soft, supple skin beneath her fingertips.

Sighing softly, Olivia dusted kisses across the back of Natalia's neck, as she whispered to her, asking her how she was feeling, and if she needed more.

"Mm… there are no words…" Natalia's response fell from her lips on a blissful breath. "Just lay with me now," she quietly implored. "I need to feel you all around me…"

Dropping more slow kisses against smooth skin, Olivia covered Natalia's body with her own, pressing her full length against that sweet yielding firmness beneath her. Instinctively, her legs entwined with Natalia's, even from behind. "Is this all right?" she murmured against Natalia's ear, as she wrapped her arms around her lover, enveloping her fully. She was afraid she might be too heavy for Natalia to sustain her weight indefinitely.

"It's perfect, Love," Natalia whispered. "Just be with me…"

One more delicate kiss, this one behind Natalia's ear, as Olivia whispered, "Always…"

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… Out and About in Springfield—6:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Mm… this is nice," Jen purred, as she relaxed against Tracy's body. They had thrown a blanket down on the hillside overlooking the lake on the Beacon grounds, and settled in for a few more moments of quiet togetherness. "It isn't often that we get a whole night and day alone together."

"I know…" Tracy sighed contentedly, as her fingertips lightly caressed Jen's arm. She loved the feeling of having Jen tucked against her side. "I missed you this week."

"I missed you, too," Jen agreed, wholeheartedly. The week had proven to be incredibly busy, with her managing the Beacon, and Tracy taking up the slack with the boys. It had left them precious little time alone together. And then all the stress caused by Preston's legal action. Slipping her hand beneath Tracy's navy blue Cowboys jersey, she reveled in the rippling of toned muscles beneath her fingertips. "Last night was wonderful," she cooed.

A satisfied smile drifted across Tracy's lips, and she pressed them against Jen's brow. "So was this morning…"

Jen certainly couldn't disagree. She had desperately needed that connection with Tracy. "We should do something nice for your parents, to thank them for taking the boys for the night."

"They'll just say that's nonsense. They love spending time with their grandsons," Tracy commented. "Grand-mère does, too."

"You mean she loves feeding them." There was humor in Jen's comment.

"Well, yeah, that too," Tracy laughed. "She's an old-school Italian grandma, that's what she does."

"Food or not, the boys really love spending time with their grandparents," Jen acknowledged. "I'm glad they have your family."

"They're your family, too, ya know," Tracy gently reminded. "And they'll be even more so, once we're married."

Shifting onto her belly, Jen laid partially atop Tracy, their gazes meeting. "Since we're on the subject of family, there's something I wanted to talk with you about—to ask you, really."

Fingers tunneling through soft blonde locks, Tracy regarded her with sincerity. "What is it, Babe?"

"How would you feel about making everything legal?" Jen posed, emphasizing the totality of it. "The boys too, I mean."

"I already have legal guardianship." Tracy sounded confused. It was something they had quietly petitioned the courts for two years prior, when Dylan had become ill and needed hospitalization. The experience had opened their eyes to the legalities of their relationship, and they sought counsel to remedy the situation.

"No—" Jen shook her head. "I mean legally becoming their other Mom."

"Adoption." There was no question in Tracy's tone, only certainty, as she gazed into Jen's eyes.

A tentative smile edged on Jen's lips. "I should've asked you from the beginning," she said, ruefully. "It's what I really wanted, and it probably would've given us more leverage against Preston."

"You're asking now, that's all that matters," Tracy said, supportively. She smiled into smoky blue eyes. "And the answer is yes. I want to make it legal, Jen. Being their mom is the only thing in this world I want as much as I want to be your wife."

The sincerity in Tracy's voice made Jen's heart flutter. Teary-eyed, she pressed her lips to Tracy's in a tender kiss. "Have you any idea how much that means to me?"

"The three of you are everything to me, _Cara_," Tracy whispered against Jen's ear. From next to her on the blanket, the furry little white puppy wagged her coal-black tail and yipped, as if to say, _Hey, what about me?_

Tracy turned her head, and reached out, ruffling the puppy's soft fur.

The puppy yipped again, and jumped up onto Tracy's chest, licking all over her face. Tracy laughed, swatting at the little rascal, who then tried to reach Jen, too. But the leash that held her wasn't long enough, and thus, she returned her attention to Tracy.

Jen rolled her eyes and chuckled, as she regarded the newest addition to their family. "I can't believe you talked me into this dog," she said, wryly.

Laughing, Tracy nudged her. "Oh, come on, you know you wanted her too."

Shaking her head, Jen regarded Tracy with deep affection, as she remembered the look in those dark, expressive eyes, the tone of Tracy's voice, when she said, "Every little boy needs a puppy, Babe. You know the boys would love her." It had been more than Jen could resist, and thus, the puppy, and two very large bags full of puppy "necessities" had accompanied them back to their car. There just happened to be a pet store along the way, which is why, Jen assumed, the bearer of the puppies had chosen that spot to set up shop. Free puppies, indeed.

She knew Tracy was right—the boys would love the puppy. They had been asking for one for a while, and she had staunchly resisted. But they were getting older, and as Tracy had argued, it would help teach them responsibility, among other things. And so she had agreed. If she was going to make changes in her life, she might as well make them all at once, she reasoned.

Smiling, she leaned in, kissing Tracy lightly. "My boys were your first love," she acknowledged, wistfulness in her tone.

A telling smile fell across Tracy's lips. "There's no use denying that," she conceded. She had fallen in love with those two little boys on sight, and had only grown more attached to them as the years went by. "But it didn't take me long to fall in love with their Mommy, too."

Cupping Tracy's chin in the crook of her hand, Jen smiled into shimmering russet. "You are the love of my life, Tracy Jackson," she whispered affectionately, her blue eyes shining. "You do know that, don't you?"

"You've never said that to me before." The depth of emotion brought by Jen's confession was evident in Tracy's eyes as they sparkled with unspent tears.

"There are a lot of things I've never said, that I should have," Jen ruefully admitted. "And a lot of things I've said far too late."

"It's only too late if they're left unsaid, _Cara_," Tracy gently disagreed.

"I don't ever wanna leave anything unsaid with you, Trace," Jen avowed.

"You haven't," Tracy said, with reassurance in her gaze. "You've said the things that matter, in the moments that mattered most."

A soft smile slowly spread across Jen's face, as she slid her hand into the front pocket of her jeans, pulling out the black velvet box that held Tracy's ring. "Then I guess this is the perfect moment to officially ask you to be my wife," she whispered.

Tracy's eyes sparkled with love and anticipation, as she watched Jen shift to her knees, and open the box. She sat upright, settling the puppy in her lap, their gazes never faltering.

Lifting the ring from the box, Jen gingerly separated the engagement band from the diamond-encrusted ring guard. She slipped the guard back into the box, and quickly pocketed it. And then, taking Tracy's hand into her own, she kissed the tops of her fingers, tenderly. "I know my proposal this morning seemed to come out of nowhere," she conceded, "but honestly, Tracy, it's what I want. More than anything, I want to be your wife."

Pursing her lips, Tracy's eyes took on a playful glint. "It's about time you got your stubborn ass in gear," she teased.

Regaled by Tracy's usual waggishness and allure, Jen laughed softly. "I can't imagine how I resisted your charms for so long," she said, wittily. She brushed the backs of her fingers along Tracy's jawline, her expression turning tender. "Marry me?" she whispered softly. "Make me your wife?"

Russet eyes sparkled with tears, bringing out those tiny flecks of gold. It took everything in her not to kiss the woman. "How could I resist such a heartfelt request?" she whispered.

Jen's breath caught in the midst of a soft, delighted laugh, and then shaky fingers were sliding the ring into place on Tracy's finger. It glittered in the lingering sunlight, almost as brightly as those flecks in Tracy's eyes. And then Tracy was in her arms, and she was kissing her with tender longing—the kind of longing built by years of waiting patiently for the one thing she wanted more than anything else in life—to finally be Jennifer Morgan's wife.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—7:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Olivia leaned causally against the kitchen counter, watching Natalia wash the dinner dishes. They had just shared a simple meal of baked pesto chicken and angel hair pasta with French bread. "We need a dishwasher," she announced, pushing herself away from the counter to retrieve a kitchen towel.

Natalia glanced at her, a small smile playing at her lips. "We already have two sets of dishwashers."

The comment garnered a quizzical expression from her partner.

Raising her hands from the dishwater, Natalia laughed, answering the unspoken question with the wiggling of wet fingers.

Arching that eyebrow, Olivia tossed the towel onto the counter, and wrapped her arms around Natalia from behind. Her hands slipping beneath the thin cotton of Natalia's blue Cubs T-shirt, she was rewarded with a soft whimper of pleasure, as she nuzzled into her neck. "I was hoping to preserve those for other duties…," she smirked.

"Olivia!" Natalia exclaimed. Snatching the dishtowel from the counter, she reached behind, playfully swatted her with it.

"What?" Olivia yelped. She feigned innocence, but the grin that toyed with the corners of her mouth gave her away. "Just sayin'…," she shrugged, with a raised eyebrow and a devilish smile. Kissing Natalia's neck, she let her fingers slip away, and stepped aside.

Natalia grunted at the loss, and Olivia smiled. "Later…"

The expression in Natalia's eyes told her she'd better mean it.

Dishtowel in hand again, Olivia lifted a plate from the dish rack, a rascally grin on her face as she began drying.

They worked in quiet tandem for several minutes, making quick work of the dinner clean up, and then Natalia broke the silence. "Much as I hate to say it, we need to hit the market tomorrow," she noted casually.

Olivia knew it was true. They had purposely let their supply dwindle in preparation for the trip to the Vineyard, and they needed to prepare for a week of having guests.

"We had more food here the night I made dinner for Decker and the Xiao's." There was humor in Natalia's tone, as she remembered the arrival of unexpected dinner guests to a kitchen with empty cupboards, in a house that wasn't even theirs.

Nodding her agreement, an affectionate smile played on Olivia's lips.

"What?" Natalia questioned, self-consciously.

Setting the plate aside, Olivia pulled Natalia close. "You did an incredible job that night," she quietly acknowledged. "I was so proud of you." There were tears in her eyes as she said it, her thoughts falling back to moments shared between the two of them that evening. The lingering looks, the light touches, the feelings that were burgeoning within her. She had already been so in love with this woman. It had simply taken her time to put a name to what she was feeling.

Tilting her head adorably, Natalia accepted a kiss. "Thank you," she whispered, her own eyes glistening with tears. "You make me feel so good when you say things like that to me."

"I'm proud of you for so many things, Natalia," Olivia praised. "I should tell you more often."

Natalia's eyes sparkled. "Like what?"

Olivia found the anticipation in Natalia's face completely disarming. "It's mostly about how you're not afraid to take chances," she answered. "You took a chance when you decided to raise Rafe on your own. You took a chance when you came to Springfield. You took a chance when you quit your waitressing job and came to work for me. And my favorite?" she said with an affectionate smile, as she gently touched Natalia's face. "You took a chance when you opened your heart… and let me in. You take chances… You're a lot bolder and braver than you give yourself credit for." The admiration in Olivia's tone matched the expression in her eyes as she gazed at the woman in her arms. "And I am so incredibly proud of you."

Shyly, Natalia averted Olivia's gaze, a soft chuckle falling from her lips. "You know, a couple months ago, I would've really argued with you that all my choices are very safe," she conceded. "But… you're right… I took the biggest chance of my life when I told you…"

Pulling Natalia impossibly closer, Olivia's face held a coquettish smile, her voice a soft purr, "When you told me what?"

"I love you…," Natalia whispered, holding Olivia's gaze.

"And?" Olivia held her breath.

"And I haven't regretted it since." Natalia's smile was breathtaking, as she leaned close, kissing Olivia tenderly. Lightly, she touched Olivia's cheek, thumb brushing against her lower lip. "I love you so much," she whispered.

Olivia kissed Natalia's thumb. "I love you too," she murmured, her gaze never wavering. "You're my best friend in the entire world," she declared with quiet passion. And then she was blushing. "Does that sound too school-girlish?"

Natalia found the hint of self-consciousness in Olivia completely endearing. "No… it's not too school-girlish for me," she grinned sweetly. "I feel the same way about you."

Smiling into those shimmering eyes, Olivia whispered, "You know, they say that best friends make the best lovers…"

"Yeah, they do," Natalia granted with a slow nod and a besotted smile. "And if what we've shared since last night is any indication, I'd say they're onto something."

Olivia kissed her softly. "I would have to agree…"

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… Tracy's Childhood Home—7:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"You missed spaghetti and meatballs, my Darlings!" Tracy's grandmother was embracing them both before they even cleared the threshold. The traditional Italian feast was served at six o'clock sharp, every Saturday night without fail, and whoever was present, ate. No invitations, no regrets. It was simply understood.

Laughing, Tracy explained that they had good reason.

"And what good reason might this be?" Rosalie Lombardi questioned, with the sharp eye of a woman who was accustomed to ferreting out the truth.

"She said 'yes,' Grand-mère!" Tracy announced, her face beaming. "She finally said 'Yes'!"

Blushing, Jen moved aside, as Rosalie's plump arms gathered her eldest granddaughter into a passionate, smothering embrace. "I'm so happy for you both, Dolcezza. So Happy!"

That rich Italian accent washed over Tracy like an old familiar quilt, as her grandmother addressed her by that intimate childhood endearment, meaning "sweetness." She smiled into Rosalie's neck, as she soaked in the familiar scent of her—rose-water and Italian spices. It never grew old, the way that scent always made her feel secure. "Actually, she proposed to me," she whispered. "Can you believe it?"

Releasing her from their embrace, Rosalie grasped Tracy's face in her work-worn hands. "Didn't I tell you?" she said, knowingly. "Patience and faith, my Darling Girl—that's all it takes."

And then Rosalie was laughing with mirth as she gathered Jen into her arms as well. No matter how many they held, those arms always had room for one more. "Congratulations, my sweet Jennifer," she said with unbridled joy.

"Thank you, Grandma Rosie." Jen's voice was brimming with emotion as she hugged the woman tightly. "We're both really excited. We…"

Before she could finish her comment, Jen and Tracy found themselves enveloped in a swarm of hugs, kisses, and congratulations from an entire roomful of people—Tracy's parents Michaela and Glenn, her older brothers Logan and Chris, and her sister Gabriella, whom they called Brie, as well as her extended family, including her Uncle Carlo and Aunt Izzy, her cousins, Gian, Marc, Luc, and Carissa, and Gian's wife, Rebekah. Unlike her own childhood home, the Jackson household was always chaotic and loud, filled with the boisterous voices of family, and Jen had grown accustomed to it over the years. She simply smiled at the interruption, and accepted the warmth of their sincere felicitations.

And then Rosalie, in all of her four-foot-nine eminence, was shooing the lot of them away, and tugging on the happy couples' arms. "You come now, sit in my kitchen," she coaxed with great affection. An invitation to her kitchen was akin to visiting a Holy place. Not even Tracy's own mother was allowed in that kitchen without Grandma's approval, and the remainder of the family knew to stay at bay. "I feed you, you tell me everything…" She talked with her hands as much as her voice.

Tracy grinned at Jen and took her hand, following Rosalie without question. They both knew it was futile to argue. As Tracy had noted earlier, she was an old-school Italian grandma—hungry or not, she fed everyone.

The celebration continued in the living room, as Jen and Tracy entered the kitchen on Rosalie's heels. Smiling at one another at the ruckus in the other room, they both knew it would be an evening filled with much of the same, as they settled on padded black leather barstools at the counter. And chattering amiably about the events of their day, they filled Grandma Rosie in, as she made good on her threat to feed them. Again…

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—7:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Returning to their bedroom, it had taken Natalia only mere seconds to disrobe both herself and Olivia again. She pushed Olivia down onto their bed, her voice low, ready, as she climbed on top of her, reminding her of the promised "Later…"

Olivia smirked, "This could've gone even faster if we'd left clothing out of it altogether."

_Seriously?, _the expression on Natalia's face seemed to say, even as her mouth was asking, "You really want me to cook naked?"

"Have you any idea how sexy you would look in nothing but an apron?" Olivia husked. It made her wet just thinking about it. Natalia's smooth, firm ass out in the open, just begging to be touched, and rubbed against, and kissed, and squeezed. Pressing up against her, slipping her arms around her beneath that apron, and sliding inside her, taking her from behind. And oh, the things she could do to her on that countertop…

"Oh, really?" Natalia's sultry tone broke through, snapping Olivia from her ruminations.

Nodding, Olivia declared, "It's one of my goals in life to see that happen." And then she rolled her over, pressing into her body as she whispered to her, telling her all of the delicious things she'd like to do to her beneath that apron.

Blushing, Natalia grinned up at her. "Well, that gives a whole new meaning to the words 'afternoon snack'."

"Doesn't it, though?" Olivia purred.

Resolute fingers tunneled through thick chestnut, as Natalia gazed into Olivia's eyes. "I love being with you like this," she commented. "I've never felt so relaxed, so comfortable in my own skin. And I've certainly never felt so at ease talking about sex."

Lightly, Olivia nuzzled Natalia's nose. "I'm glad you feel safe with me, Natalia," she said, softly. "I love that you're not too embarrassed to share your fantasies with me, and that you're so open to trying new things."

"It was really hard at first, Liv," Natalia sheepishly admitted. "I've never talked about things like that before. I never really knew I was allowed to want things. Sexually, I mean. I didn't know I _did_ want things. The few times I've had sex, it was always about pleasing someone else. It was never about me."

Leaning down, Olivia brushed her mouth against Natalia's in a brief kiss. "Well, from now on, it's all about you," she declared. "You can have anything you want. All you have to do is tell me, and… if you can't figure out how to tell me, you can always show me." She grinned roguishly about that last part, and Natalia laughed softly.

"I can't wait to show you all kinds of ideas I've thought of in the last twenty-four hours," Natalia said, flirtingly.

Interests piqued, Olivia arched that eyebrow again. "Oh, really?"

"Yes, really," Natalia purred against Olivia's lips. "You've inspired me…"

Olivia smiled into their kiss. "I love that you're so adventurous."

"You bring it out in me," Natalia acknowledged.

"Like I said earlier, I love that you're not afraid to take chances," Olivia murmured against Natalia's ear. "Why don't you pick one of those ideas, and show me right now?"

"It would be my pleasure," Natalia husked.

And then she did…

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… Tracy's Childhood Home—8:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Tracy laughed heartily at the sight of their youngest boy, caked in mud and sopping wet. Not surprisingly, Jacob followed closely behind—not a spot of dirt anywhere on him; yet she knew he had been with his brother. "Where on earth have you guys been?" As if she didn't already know.

"Chasin' crawdads in the creek with Uncle Ronan," Dylan beamed, obviously pleased with the outcome of the activity shared with Tracy's youngest brother.

"Well, did ya catch any?" Tracy asked, amused.

"Yup," Dylan answered, with the firm nod of his head. He cupped the corner of his mouth, whispering too loudly for a secret, "Uncle Ronan knows where all the big ones hide."

"Oh, he does, does he?" Playfully, Tracy tousled his thick curls, so much like her own. "You know who showed him, don't ya?"

"Who?

"I did," Tracy crowed.

"No way!" Dylan sounded amazed. "You know how to catch crawdads?"

"Yup."

"Wow!" Dylan exclaimed. "You're like the coolest mom ever." He stressed the endlessness of Tracy's coolness.

Tracy laughed. "Wait till you see what I can do with a fishin' pole," she bragged. It paid to have a Dad and older brothers who loved to fish.

Leaning against the doorway that led from the kitchen to the back porch of Tracy's childhood home, Jen watched her fiancée's interaction with their boys. Amused and enchanted by the entire conversation, she couldn't help but smile. "Hey, Guys," she said, lightly, as she pushed away from the door, walking toward them.

"Hi, Mom," Jacob answered, warmly. Sneaker-clad feet shuffled against the concrete, as he adjusted his American Eagle baseball cap. It was the sportiest thing he owned.

"Hey, Mom," Dylan greeted with a smile. "Sorry about my clothes," he said, ruefully.

"Don't worry about it, Champ," Jen said, passively. "Both you and your clothes are wash and wear; we'll just clean you up."

"Yeah, Sport," Tracy easily agreed. "The most important thing is that you had fun."

"I did!" Dylan's voice was filled with exuberance. "I can't wait to do it again!" He cast a glance at Jacob, noting the less than enthused expression on his brother's face. "I don't think Jacob agrees."

"It was boring," Jacob grumped. He eyed his younger brother up and down, appraisingly. "And you're a mess."

Jen shook her head, an affectionate smile on her lips as she silently noted the differences between their boys. Jacob craved order, and cleanliness, while Dylan thrived in utter chaos, and always looked as though he'd just rolled in a puddle of muck. That's simply who they were.

"Maybe I can come with you next time," Tracy suggested to Dylan.

Dylan's face lit up. "That would be way awesome!"

"Yeah, and Jacob and I can find something less messy to do," Jen proposed. She grinned at him as she bumped his arm with her elbow in a show of solidarity.

"That'd be cool," Jacob said, nonchalantly.

Grinning at Dylan, Tracy shrugged. "Well, we are the coolest moms, ever," she said, with feigned arrogance, as she stole a glance at Jen.

They shared a knowing glance, and Tracy nodded her assent. Crouching down to the boys' level, Jen said, "How would you guys feel about Tracy becoming your second Mom, for real?"

Craning his neck, Dylan peered up at Tracy. "You mean you'd really, really be my other Mommy?" he stressed that second 'really,' his dark eyes bright with excitement.

Tracy brushed dark curls from his face affectionately. "I really, really would, _Cariño_," she smiled. "Your Mom asked me to marry her. And I said 'yes'."

"Really?" Dylan's eyes were wide as saucers.

"Really," Tracy chuckled.

Crushing his body against Tracy's, Dylan squeezed her tightly. Ignoring the mud, she wrapped her arms around him, lightly kissing the top of his head.

From her other side, Jacob hugged her quickly, and then glanced around to see who was watching. "Cool," he declared, attempting casualness. But inside, he was more excited than he would ever admit.

Tracy smiled. "Yes, _Querido_, cool," she said, giving him a quick peck on the cheek.

He blushed, but he didn't wipe it off. "Hey, where's Uncle Logan?" he asked, of Tracy's eldest brother. Whipping his ball cap around, he shoved it down backwards on his head. That's the way Uncle Logan always wore his. "I saw his car in the driveway."

Squeezing her eldest son's shoulder, Jen directed him toward the door. "He's in the den with Grandpa."

"Thanks, Mom," Jacob called out, as he sprinted toward the door. Logan had promised to play _Guitar Hero_ with him.

Hands on Dylan's shoulders, Tracy directed their messy one toward the back door, as well. "What do you say you and I go get cleaned up?" It wasn't a suggestion, as she surveyed the caked mud on her own clothing. "Thank goodness I still have some old sweats and T-shirts around here somewhere."

Jen laughed at the sight of the two of them. "Why don't you go straight to the shower," she suggested. "I'll get him going, and then go dig something out for you."

"Thanks, Babe," Tracy said, warmly. She turned her attention toward Dylan again. "You take the main shower, m'kay? I'll use the one in Grandma and Grandpa's room."

"Yup." Dylan gazed up at Tracy with that dimpled smile. "I can't wait 'til we all get married," he said, sweetly.

Crouching down, Tracy kissed his grubby cheek. "Neither can I, _Cariño_," she said, softly. And then her eyes met Jen's, joy dancing within. "Neither can I…"

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—8:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Well, Em sure sounds happy," Olivia noted, as she clicked the 'end call' button on her Blackberry. They were facing one another, cross-legged in the center of their bed, and just as they had the night previous, they had given their youngest daughter a call before bedtime, just to say goodnight.

"Yeah, I know. I wouldn't be surprised if she wanted to move in with them," Natalia joked.

"She is rather smitten with the girls," Olivia acknowledged.

Natalia smiled. "She's gonna be an awesome big sister."

"I know…," Olivia agreed, in a tone one could only call breezy. "You should've seen her in the bookstore the other day. Lena and I were sort of spying on her and Jordan, and we found them cuddled up in a beanbag chair in this little nook. Emma was reading to her, and the expression on Jordan's face was so cute… It was like hero worship, because Emma could read."

"Omigosh, that's so adorable!" Natalia's heart nearly melted at the story. "Ohhh, I'm so sorry I missed out on that."

"It was the cutest thing ever," Olivia grinned. "And then they had this cute little conversation about BFF's and boyfriends. And Emma made it clear that she had boy friends, but no boyfriends," she emphasized the difference, making Natalia laugh.

And then Olivia stopped, an eyebrow vaulting. "I already told you this story, didn't I?" She sounded confidently suspicious.

Cheeks flushing, Natalia admitted that indeed, Olivia had. "But I love listening to you tell stories," she said, sounding completely smitten. She leaned forward, placing a light kiss against Olivia's lips. "I could listen to you all day."

Olivia grinned. "You're good for my ego."

Chuckling, Natalia said, "Your ego doesn't need any help."

Looking sufficiently offended, Olivia grumped, "I'm glad you think that's funny." But her playful poke to Natalia's side gave her away.

Natalia giggled and squirmed, as Olivia continued to poke at her. "Stop it!" she squealed.

Stretching toward Natalia on her knees, Olivia kissed her playfully. "I have something for you."

Dark eyes danced with anticipation. "What is it?"

Grinning, Olivia said, "I'll be right back," as she hopped off their bed.

"Why don't you just bring your suitcase in here?" Natalia wittily suggested.

Glancing over her shoulder, Olivia cocked that eyebrow again. "Because then you wouldn't have an excuse to ogle my bare ass."

Blushing, Natalia bit her bottom lip adorably, to which Olivia smirked, and said, "Yeah, I thought so…," before sauntering out the door.

When she returned a few minutes later, Olivia had a frilly pink and white gift bag in her hands, and a satisfied smile on her face.

By the manner in which Olivia held it, Natalia could tell that it was heavy. "What did you do?" she asked, affectionately.

Climbing back into their bed, Olivia met Natalia in the center, greeting her with a kiss. "Open it."

A giddy grin teased at Natalia's lips as she reached for the bag, accepting it from Olivia's hands. Indeed, it was heavy—like a boulder in a bag. Excitedly, she stripped away the pink and white swirly tissue paper, and peered inside. Immediately, her eyes began to sparkle, drawing a smile of true delight from Olivia.

Natalia reached into the bag, carefully extricating the gift from the protective layer of foam peanuts. It was a stunning hand-sculptured glass wave, hand signed by Liam, the artisan who had created it. The base and the curl were formed to create a ripple effect, but they were flawlessly smooth to the touch. Tinted with the most exquisite shade of iridescent blue, they presented a sharp contrast to the caps of the wave, which were pearly-white with jagged edges, some foamy, others sharp. Natalia took her time, describing what she saw and how it made her feel, as she explored the textures with her fingertips.

And then she was smiling into those eyes that twinkled with delight over having presented her with a gift she so obviously cherished. "Thank you, Liv," she said, tenderly, as her fingertips brushed Olivia's cheek. "I've never had anything this beautiful before."

Flushing under Natalia's intent gaze, Olivia quietly said, "I wanted something unique, to remind us of our time on the beach."

"It's perfect," Natalia acknowledged. A single fingertip beneath Olivia's chin drew her closer, and Natalia kissed her tenderly. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it," Olivia said with quiet satisfaction. Natalia would shit a brick if she knew how much that sculpture had cost, but it was worth every penny just to see that look in her eyes.

"I love it," Natalia declared, bestowing another kiss to Olivia's lips. And then she looked excited. "Ooh! We have to find the perfect place for it."

"Right now?" Olivia looked disenchanted with the idea.

"Of course right now," Natalia said, as she hopped excitedly from their bed. "Come on…" She tugged at Olivia's arm. "You're the one who was complaining about us being in bed all day."

"I wasn't complaining," Olivia groused, as she allowed Natalia to drag her from her pillow-top perch. Despite her best effort, she couldn't hide her enjoyment of Natalia's excitement.

"Cranky-pants," Natalia humorously accused.

Pressing her body flush up against Natalia's backside, Olivia wrapped her arms tightly around her. "I'm not wearing any pants," she murmured against Natalia's ear.

A sharp, devilish laugh fell from Natalia's lips, and she grinned mischievously as she purposely rubbed her ass against Olivia's center. "Of that, I'm well aware," she husked, as Olivia groaned at the intimacy of the contact. "And the sooner you help me find a home for this little treasure, the sooner we can take advantage of that again…"

Not surprisingly, Olivia didn't need to be told twice.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… Tracy's Childhood Home—8:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Gathering in the den at the house where Tracy grew up, she and Jen shared dessert with the immediate family, in celebration of their engagement; the extended family having bid them all goodnight. Logan and Chris, Tracy's older brothers, took turns teasing Jen, asking if she was certain she wanted to commit to an entire lifetime of their baby sister's geeky ways. They pointed to her T-shirt, which boasted the phrase as proof of her extreme geekiness.

Jen simply laughed, and said, "I ate some too, guys. With whipped cream, even." She lifted her empty plate as proof. "And believe me, it _was_ delicious!" The comment earned her two very deep groans; the tone of her voice having left them with no doubt that she was not talking about that pie.

"Whoa! TMI, Jen," Logan teased. He held his hands up in protest. "Way TMI!"

Tracy smirked at him. "You're just jealous, 'cause you're not gettin' any."

"Maybe if he'd find a girlfriend…," Chris ribbed.

"Look who's talking," Logan shot back.

"So… when can I expect some more grandbabies?" Michaela, asked, clasping her hands in her lap. Hinting for grandbabies before there was even a wedding date was what every self-respecting Italian Mamá did. Glancing at her own mother, she noted the approving glint in those dark eyes that were so much like her own.

Tracy's dad beamed at the idea. "Wouldn't mind having a little granddaughter running around here."

"Mamá! Pop!" Tracy exclaimed. "We just got engaged… We haven't even talked wedding dates yet."

"Yeah, Pop," Chris chimed in. "And it's not like it'll happen on its own." The comment earned him a scowl from his grandmother.

"Well, that was rude," Logan snapped.

"What?" Chris said, a bit defensively. "It's not like she grew a dick when she started fucking women."

"Cristiano!" Rosalie snapped, calling him by his given name in that familiar Italian intonation.

"Don't be such an ass," Logan barked.

Jen laughed, and Tracy just rolled her eyes. She was used to Chris giving her a hard time. He wasn't homophobic, just an ass sometimes.

"Boys!" Michaela chastised. "This is celebration, not a skirmish. Knock it off."

"Yes, Ma'am," they said in unison. Instantly, they both found their pie completely engaging.

Jen smiled affectionately as she regarded Michaela, and the way she handled her sons. It provided a glimpse of what her wife would look and act like fifteen years down the road. The mere thought of it filled her with mirth.

Brie couldn't hold back her excitement. "Are you guys really gonna have babies?" Just the thought of it made her giddy. "I could babysit."

Glancing at her sister, Tracy smiled. "Not right away," she answered, in the same breath that Jen exclaimed, "No!"

Tracy laughed, and nudged Jen's shoulder playfully. "That's what you said about the…"

Jen held her hand up, halting the comment. "Don't even go there," she warned. But she couldn't hold back the smile as she shook her head. The puppy that was crated in the utility room at their house was enough to tell her she was fucked. She just wasn't ready to acknowledge that just yet. She set her empty plate aside. "Let us get through the custody hearing first, okay?" she said, almost pleadingly. She was glad the boys were playing video games with Ronan in his bedroom.

Reaching over, Tracy took Jen's hand, entwining their fingers. "Everything's gonna be fine, _Cara_," she quietly reassured.

Nodding, Jen sniffed back unbidden tears. "Yeah…"

And then they were both being enveloped in the warm embrace of Tracy's family, each member offering words of encouragement and reassurance that no Judge in his right mind would take those boys away from their mothers. To this family, the impending adoption was already a done deal.

When the tears subsided, and the usual teasing banter returned, Grandma Rosie declared that it was time for the two of them to go home and celebrate their engagement "properly," as she put it. Meaning, the boys would be spending another night with Grandma and Grandpa. Michaela and Glenn readily agreed, insisting they wouldn't have it any other way.

With that, Jen and Tracy helped Brie clear the dishes, and then sought out the boys to tell them goodnight. Not surprisingly, both Jacob and Dylan were elated with the idea of spending another night with Uncle Ronan who was, amusingly enough, only a few years their senior.

At the front door, they wished everyone goodnight, and then Tracy asked Brie to walk them to their car. She was looking for a moment with her sister. With a silent, knowing look, Jen released Tracy's hand, and climbed into the car. More than anyone, she understood the need.

With a bittersweet heart, Jen watched Brie pull Tracy close, hugging her tightly. The girl was three years Tracy's junior, and looked exactly like her. Tracy was the one person in the whole world Brie looked up to more than anyone else, and Tracy absolutely adored her—it was evident in the way they interacted. They reminded Jen of the way things had been between her and her own sisters once upon a time, and for the first time in a very long while, she allowed herself a moment to miss them.

Holding Tracy tightly, Brie congratulated her big sister. "God, I'm so happy for you, Tray," she said, sincerely. It was the nickname she had given her sister as a child. She understood what a big deal it was the Jen had finally agreed to marriage.

"Thank you, sorellina," Tracy said, warmly referring to Brie as "little sister." "I'm absolutely over the moon," she beamed.

Brie kissed Tracy's cheek. "It looks beautiful on you."

Tracy felt her face flush, and she quickly moved the conversation forward. "I was wondering… Will you stand up for me?"

Dark eyes danced with excitement. "I was hoping you would ask me," Brie confessed.

The expression in her eyes sincere, Tracy said, "I can't imagine having anyone else as my maid of honor. Well, y'know, since Jen is my bride, and all," she grinned.

Brie threw herself back into Tracy's arms, jumping up and down as she hugged her again.

Laughing, Tracy said, "I'll take that as a 'yes'."

All Brie could do was nod. She was too busy crying.

Sniffing back tears, Jen rejoiced for them as she watched. And then Tracy was kissing her sister goodbye, and Jen wiped away her tears. She didn't want to ruin this moment for her bride.

Climbing into the car, Tracy took one look at her and knew. Wordlessly, she pulled her close, holding her, comforting her, as she cried. She didn't let go until every tear had dried. And then she kissed her, and took her home for their private celebration.

* * *

_Saturday, May 2, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"We should just have the kitchen staff cater dinner tomorrow evening." Olivia made an executive decision. They were lying in bed, both of them drifting lazily in and out of conscious thought as they talked about random things.

"Why?" Natalia sounded surprised, but not reticent.

Olivia feathered a kiss against Natalia's temple. "Just to make it easier," she said, casually. "Technically, we're still on vacation, and I'd rather have the time with you."

Oddly enough, Natalia didn't argue. "Would you like me to call Jacques in the morning to arrange it?"

Smiling at the small victory, Olivia said, "No, I'll take care of it." She had something special in mind. "But thank you."

"You're welcome," Natalia said, sleepily, as she snuggled against the warmth of Olivia's body. The feeling would never get old.

"Maybe we should invite Jen and Tracy and the boys to join us. You know, to thank them for all their help," Olivia suggested.

"I think that's a great idea, Honey." Natalia sounded proud and pleased. Soft lips skittered across Olivia's breast.

"Good," Olivia said. Her hand brushed up Natalia's thigh, landing on a curvy hip. "I'll call Jen in the morning." It was settled.

Thoughts drifted. They found that they needn't make love again—they could simply share in their ruminations on the sultry theme that had been their first blissful experiences of making love together.

Long, contented moments elapsed. And then out of the quiet darkness came Olivia's name, whispered as softly as the caress of fingertips on her belly.

"Hmm?"

"I love you…"

Her eyes fluttering closed, Olivia's heart skipped a beat. She nuzzled against Natalia's cheek. "I love you too," she whispered. "Now sleep…"

Quiet settled over them again, and as night slowly turned to morning, they lost track of who was holding whom. Not that it mattered in the least. They were simply being together, their dreams filled with ruminations on a sultry theme called love.

TBC… in Chapter 12—Old Friends, New Ventures, and Unexpected Alliances…


	51. Ch 12 Old Friends, New Ventures, & Pt I

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, and Doris and Ashlee Wolfe are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The character of Lena Kundera is owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. With the exception of a few lines of dialogue from the 7.1.2009 episode, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 12 is rated NC-17 overall, though some sections will be either PG or PG-13…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"An alliance is like a chain. It is not made stronger by adding weak links to it… An alliance should be hard diplomatic currency, valuable and hard to get…"

— Walter Lippmann

"We cannot always assure the future of our friends; we have a better chance of assuring our future if we remember who are friends are."

— Henry Kissinger

Chapter 12.1 – Old Friends, New Ventures, and Unexpected Alliances:

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Having left Natalia snuggled up beneath the covers after a long, leisurely morning of lovemaking, Olivia stumbled toward the stairs in search of their morning coffee. Her hair was a hot sexy mess, and her fingers tunneled loosely through it as she languorously descended the stairs, naked, and satisfied beyond her wildest dreams.

It was new to her, this deep sense of satisfaction, of fulfillment, that came from giving pleasure, rather than receiving it. Not that being on the receiving end wasn't pleasurable, because it was—breathtakingly so. Natalia had surprised her, in so many delightful ways, that she wondered yet again what she had done to deserve her. It wasn't just about the sex—though that was spectacular in every way—but the indelible connection that existed when they made love; that sense that she and Natalia were finally where they belonged.

Waking to the subtle glow of early morning, Olivia had leaned close; brushing her lips against the back of Natalia's bare shoulder, as her fingertips lightly stroked the flesh of a muscled thigh, a shapely hip, beneath the cover of fine Egyptian cotton. Natalia's skin felt like spun silk beneath her touch, and Olivia simply could not get enough. She had come so many times in the last forty-two hours that she honestly didn't think anything could excite her—at least not for a while. But one brush of her fingertips against the warm, smooth surface of Natalia's skin, and instantaneously her body ignited. She felt the heat mix with that familiar stirring deep inside, creating a swirling inferno in her belly, the flames flickering lower; licking like liquid sparks against her pulsing clitoris. She groaned in response. _God, how could I possibly want you again so soon?_ But she did. Unapologetically so.

Natalia stirred beneath that delicate touch, reaching for Olivia's hand. Their fingers entwined, as Olivia moved closer.

Breasts pressing into Natalia's back, Olivia's lips brushed against an ear. "I didn't mean to wake you," she said, in quiet apology.

And it was true—she hadn't meant to wake her; only to touch. But of its own volition, that touch had turned into a tender caress—as if she had no command over her own movement. Truth was, she had no control over her own body whatsoever anymore. Not with this woman. Not after she had surrendered herself, mind, heart, body, and soul, to Natalia's touch, to her will, mere hours before. She'd had sex with countless others, familiar lovers and strangers alike, but none, even the ones she had truly cared for, had ever been allowed to own her, to possess her, not the way Natalia had, and always would. Natalia had touched her in a place far deeper than physical pleasure; she had made love to Olivia's soul. Lena had been right—even if the sex had been terrible, the depth of intimacy she shared with Natalia was worth far more than anything she had ever shared with anyone else, in or out of bed.

Releasing a slow, contented sigh, Natalia stretched languorously beneath the sheet. It was rumpled and twisted from their previous lovemaking, and barely covered the lower half of her body as a result. She shifted to her back, and her breath caught upon first sight of Olivia—it was always that way. It was so new, this experience of waking up in Olivia's arms, and she knew it would never grow old. "I _want_ you to wake me. Always…" The tender longing in her tone reflected in those deep mahogany eyes, as she reached for Olivia, pulling her into a kiss.

Her mouth was so soft, her lips so smooth, and Natalia couldn't pull herself away. Neither did she want to. And what was meant to be a brief good morning kiss, lingered on. Light brushes of warm mouths turned to gentle nips, and then to intense exploration, as she drew Olivia's tongue into her mouth, suckling it with fervor, tasting her.

Mouths fused, tongues searching, Olivia's hand moved slowly, making languid passes against Natalia's skin. The tracing of a collarbone, a rib, or the firm muscles of an arm or thigh; the touch barely perceptible, yet maddeningly arousing. The caress of fingertips circling tender nipples; lingering as they tightened beneath her touch. The brush of knuckles and nails against her belly, drawing a soft groan, and then, a sharp gasp of excited surprise.

A slow sigh spilled from Olivia's lips into Natalia's mouth as they kissed. It was like her own body was suspended in a deep state of relaxation, the sensation of Natalia's skin beneath her fingertips was so profoundly entrancing.

Lingering kisses and titillating touches continued until Natalia was on the verge of hysteria. "You're driving me crazy, Liv," she panted against Olivia's mouth. Those faintly flickering embers of desire that lay smoldering deep within her body as she slept, had been reignited with the simple stroke of Olivia's hand against her skin; the tender, sustained contact stoking them into an inferno. "Touch me—," she whimpered. "Please…"

Pulled from her Natalia-induced state of torpor, Olivia produced a lazy smile. "I _am_ touching you," she murmured, the slightest hint of teasing in her tone. And she could continue with this leisurely, self-indulgent exploration for hours—just her fingertips, and the silkiness of Natalia's skin.

Grabbing at Olivia's hand, impatiently, Natalia pushed it lower. She was a simmering ball of liquid fire, and only Olivia's touch could soothe her. Extinguishment was impossible—now that her body knew the heights of ecstasy it was capable of reaching, nothing would ever completely quench its desire.

A slow, sultry laugh tumbled from Olivia's lips in response to Natalia's insistence, as her hand fell to where Natalia wanted her. Lightly, her fingertips teased the thatch of thick, dark curls at the apex of Natalia's thighs. She did not touch the tip of that sweet pearl, though she knew it would be peeking out, waiting for her, as she nuzzled against Natalia's ear. "Are you excited for me, Natalia?" Her voice held that low morning register that had driven Natalia wild for months; only now, Natalia knew that relief was close at hand.

"God, yes!" Delivered on a breathy gasp, Natalia's body shuddered in anticipation. She could feel her body swelling with that delightful tension, the blood flowing into her most intimate flesh as if the flood gates of passion had sprung open from the sheer pressure of her desire. Her breasts and nipples were engorged, her clitoris distended, almost painfully so, and God, she was wet! Every inch of her body throbbed with expectation. _How do you do this to me, when you've barely even touched me?_

Without another thought, Olivia's mouth found Natalia's breast, lingering on a taut nipple, as her fingers continued their provocative touch farther below. And then Olivia's hand covered her, pressing firmly against the heat of her. Natalia was so hard, so ready, and Olivia basked in the coating of wetness that burned against her palm. Softly, she cursed against Natalia's breast, the ripple of breath teasing Natalia's nipple.

Natalia's fingers threaded through Olivia's hair, and she arched under that teasing touch, her hips lifting of their own volition. Never had she hungered for the touch of another, and now, she couldn't stop the ravenous pangs that riveted her body, rocked her soul. She wanted to feel Olivia everywhere, all the time, in every possible way.

"Don't," Olivia growled against Natalia's breast. She could feel how close Natalia was—it wouldn't take much. "I wanna taste you when you come."

"Then hurry, Liv," Natalia begged with fervent urgency. "Please…" It hadn't taken her long to learn the signals from her own body, and what she was feeling at the moment was an urgent need to come.

Natalia's swollen clitoris convulsed against Olivia's palm, drawing gasps and groans from two sets of lungs. Bending, her body contorted, Olivia moved lower, sweeping her tongue against it, in light, teasing brushes.

At first contact, Natalia's hips jerked, and then she settled beneath the pressure of Olivia's torso draped across her body, luxuriating in the sensation of Olivia's tongue against her. It was different, the downward stroke of Olivia's skillful tongue against the top of her clitoris, rather than the upward stroke from beneath. Still, the left side was more sensitive, and Olivia knew that well. She quivered beneath Olivia's skillful manipulation, and she felt her vulva congest with an even greater need for release.

The heady sweetness of Natalia's arousal was quickly becoming Olivia's favorite scent. She wanted to bottle it, wear it as a perfume so that Natalia could linger with her all day long. But she knew her body would be left in a state of maddening arousal, and she would get nothing done. Fuck it! She would hire someone to do the work, and keep Natalia in bed all day long. Irrational? Yes. But Olivia had instantly become obsessed with making love to Natalia the moment Natalia first came for her. The way Natalia's body responded to her was like nothing she had ever experienced with a lover—it made her feel powerful in ways she couldn't even describe, and she simply could not get enough.

Drawing Natalia into her mouth, Olivia knew it wouldn't take long—her lover was hot and hard, and ready to explode. Gently, Olivia suckled her, trying to prolong the pleasure—for both of them, as she slipped two fingers deep inside. But Natalia was far too close, her body, too sensitive, and immediately, her release began. Her fingers tightened in Olivia's hair, and her hips shifted, pressing against Olivia's mouth, as she convulsed inside that titillating warmth.

Steadily, Olivia held her down, the rhythm of her thrusting fingers making perfect time with her mouth and tongue, driving Natalia to shuddering completion. Natalia cried out in vehement satisfaction, her hips still jerking despite Olivia's attempts to restrain her, and Olivia reveled in the intense gratification of feeling Natalia coming apart in her mouth.

When the intensity became too much, the hand that had held Olivia so steadily against her was suddenly pushing her away. Olivia understood, and as she drew away, she feathered kisses against Natalia's inner thighs, licking at the remnants of her lover's passion, savoring it.

As Natalia began to calm, Olivia lightly kissed Natalia's center, and then rested a cheek against her belly, fingertips once again brushing against the delicate swell of her. A touch not meant to arouse, but simply to connect. "I love you, Natalia," she murmured quietly, her breath teasing still-damp curls. All other words failed—there were none adequate enough to express all that Natalia was to her.

Tugging at her, Natalia motioned Olivia toward her. Willingly, Olivia came to her, and Natalia's fingers were tangling in her hair again, as she pulled her close. "I love you too," she whispered, brushing her mouth against Olivia's. "Let me show you how much…"

Her voice was low and sultry, crackling with need, and Olivia kissed her in response. "In just a few minutes," she murmured. "Right now, I just need to hold you…" It was a burning need she felt, to gather Natalia close, to simply be with her. Something deep inside her said it would always be that way.

Natalia smiled, and then she was curled against Olivia's side, lying contentedly in her arms; and Olivia was tenderly stroking her hair as she held her, whispering to her. Not long after, Natalia would make love to her, once again bringing her to a place that only they shared; but for the moment, this was exactly what she needed. All was right with the world.

As she descended the stairs, lost once again in her sweet ruminations of Natalia coming apart in her arms, Olivia didn't hear a sound when the back door creaked open, and gently closed again. She grinned at the trail of clothing that still lay strewn throughout the house from that first night, wondering how they had managed to get out of those jeans, and not fall down the stairs. She celebrated the fact that Natalia had been too preoccupied with sex to even care about the mess. Score one for Olivia. If the past day and a half were any indication of how their sex-life was going to be, Olivia Spencer was destined to become the world's most thoroughly satisfied woman. Score two.

In the kitchen, observant eyes scanned the landscape—it was spotless, everything in its place. Not much of a surprise, given that the homeowners weren't expected back until later that evening. This would be quick and painless—easy in, easy out, and no one would be the wiser.

Moving with stealthy, yet determined steps through the kitchen and into the living room, the intruder smirked at the telltale trail of clothing. _Well, someone's vacation had started off with a real bang!_ That information could certainly prove useful.

The thought was quickly tucked away for future reference, and the focus shifted—best to get the job done, and get out. And yet, curious eyes couldn't help but follow the trajectory—shoes and socks discarded haphazardly, a burgundy shirt near the rocking chair, a white one near the base of the stairs, one pair of jeans near the middle of the stairway, the other near the landing, a lacy white bra hanging over the banister. _Must've been one hell of an encounter_, the interloper surmised.

And then slate blue eyes stumbled across long, lithe legs, slowly traveling upward, sweeping over the most stunning body, before locking on darkening jade. Two sets of lungs emitted a sharp gasp of surprise. The air hung heavy, as Olivia stumbled backward under that steely-blue gaze.

Too intrigued to be embarrassed, those determined eyes scanned Olivia up and down, appraisingly. The woman oozed sex with every breath. And damn the luck, she only had eyes for some good little Catholic girl, who couldn't possibly have a clue as to what to do to satisfy such an achingly scrumptious body. Emitting a sharp whistle, one eyebrow cocked. "Jesus Fucking Christ, Natalia is one lucky-ass woman," Doris groaned, practically panting.

A cocky expression exploded on Olivia's face, and she nonchalantly stooped down, scooping her abandoned shirt up off the floor. Slipping it on, she put an abrupt end to the Mayor's peepshow. She wasn't the least bit ashamed of her body—on the contrary, she was quite proud of it; but it belonged to Natalia now, and displaying it for anyone else, be they male or female, was neither acceptable nor desirable. "I'm the lucky one," she said, as she deftly fastened the buttons, thankful that it was long enough to cover all of her prized… assets.

Doris whimpered at the sight of Olivia Spencer in nothing more than a crisp white button-down shirt with perfect French cuffs. Karma was a real bitch sometimes. Clearing her throat, she turned to sarcasm. "It looks like a sex bomb went off in here," she observed, as her eyes scanned the landscape of strewn clothing again. "Jesus, did you fuck her right there on the staircase, or what?"

"Oh, there were definitely explosions last night," Olivia smirked. "And the night before. This morning, too. Multiple ones."

"Braggart."

"You're just jealous," Olivia accused. Stooping carefully, she picked up the nearby articles of discarded clothing, and set them on the arm of the sofa.

"Guilty as charged," Doris sighed.

"What are you doing here?" Olivia asked, suspiciously. Then, an eyebrow arched, as she contemplated the situation further. "And how did you get in?"

Doris smirked. "Your hiding spot for the spare key isn't exactly original," she said, dryly. "I mean, seriously, Olivia, the flowerpot? That's the first place criminals look."

"Why, thank you for Crime Stoppers 101, Madam Mayor. Is that a new public service announcement? Or is it just a special little tidbit for me?" Olivia said, mockingly.

The Mayor glowered at her in response.

"Now, what the hell are you doing here?" Olivia crossed her arms, and Doris's eyebrow rose along with the tail of the hotelier's shirt, hopeful for another brief peek.

The shirt was too long even for that, and Doris looked positively crestfallen.

Olivia smirked.

"Well, since you're being so hospitable," Doris said, sarcastically, "I came to bring you and Natalia a nice bottle of wine. Y'know, as a welcome home gift." She lifted the bottle as proof. "I didn't realize you were already home." She paused for a beat. "But I'm beginning to think I should take my wine back home with me," she muttered under her breath.

Olivia ignored the empty threat. "Feeling all right?" She poked a stick at the bee's nest.

"Yes, Smartass, I'm feeling just fine," Doris retorted.

"Good," Olivia said, decidedly. "Go make me some coffee."

"What am I, your Girl Friday?" Doris scowled. Oh, how she had missed their sparring.

"No, you're an intruder," Olivia snapped back, "and if you're not careful, I might just have to call the law on you."

"Go ahead. Make my day," Doris challenged.

Olivia rolled her eyes and groaned. "That's the best you can do? Really?"

"Apparently so," Doris relented with a begrudging laugh.

"Coffee—" Olivia directed Doris toward the kitchen with a nod of her head. "I'll go tell Natalia we have company." She started to climb the stairs, but Doris's eyes were glued to her scantily-clad ass. The woman simply couldn't help herself, and quite frankly, Olivia didn't blame her. But her body was for Natalia's eyes only now. Retreating, she carefully stooped down to grab her jeans. "No more peep shows for you, Madam Mayor," she grinned, stealthily slipping into them.

Doris grumbled something incoherent, and Olivia simply laughed. "I'm not your type anyway," she said, off-handedly, as she zipped and snapped her jeans.

"So you're a top, huh?" Doris cocked an eyebrow, daring her to deny it. "I figured as much," she muttered.

Olivia took a moment to process the comment, and then she smirked. "With anyone other than Natalia—Yes."

The Mayor's mouth dropped open. She couldn't believe the hotelier would confess to such vulnerability. Then again, she might do the same, if she were ever fortunate enough to find someone who loved her the way Natalia apparently loved Olivia.

Olivia didn't see Doris's reaction—she was already bounding up the stairs, two at a time, in search of Natalia.

* * *

Doris fumbled her way through, finding the necessary items to start the coffee, the entire time muttering under her breath about how it was that she had been demoted to indentured servant. Though, in truth, she really didn't mind. In the beginning, grudgingly, Doris had helped Olivia find her way to accepting the love she felt for Natalia. Now, it seemed inconceivable to her that she ever resented helping at all. As was always the case with others—even those with hearts and wills of steel, the hotelier had managed to charm her way into the Mayor's good graces. How does she do that? Doris had wondered on more than one occasion. But deep down inside she knew the truth—Olivia Spencer, for all of her bravado and bitchy ways, was a loyal person, a woman of her word. She hadn't told Doris's secret to a soul, save Natalia, and Doris completely understood Olivia's reason for having divulged the secret to her partner. The bottom line was, Olivia had become a friend, and Doris Wolfe regarded her with the utmost respect.

Fifteen minutes later, Olivia returned to the kitchen to find the coffee nearly finished brewing, and the Mayor idly flipping her way through the morning paper. Obviously, she had found it lying on the front porch, next to the flowerpot that served as a key holder.

"Well, you've certainly become domesticated," Doris teasingly mocked, as she watched Olivia take quick detour through the kitchen into the utility room, her arms full.

Olivia had scooped up the remainder of their abandoned clothing on her way down the stairs. "Why? Because I picked up the dirty laundry?" She laughed easily, as she deposited the clothing in the hamper. "You should see what I can do with a vacuum and a dust rag." She sounded rather impressed with herself.

The teasing nature of Olivia's tone told Doris exactly what expression she was wearing on her face. Shaking her head, Doris grinned. "Wonders never cease."

"I'm a work in progress," Olivia declared, as she returned to the kitchen.

"Took you long enough," Doris groused, distractedly. The paper crackled as she turned the page. "What the hell were you doing up there?" An eyebrow peaked over the top edge of the newspaper.

"Natalia needed my… attention," Olivia smirked.

"I'll just bet she did," Doris grumbled under her breath.

"You need to get laid, Madam Mayor," Olivia laughed, as she turned toward the coffee. "It would do wonders for your disposition."

"Don't I know it," Doris muttered.

Having quickly dressed in faded jeans that were just a little too long, and a loose-fitting T-shirt in a deep merlot, Olivia looked utterly delectable as she reached into the china cabinet, pulling down two coffee mugs. The jeans hugged the contours of Olivia's ass like a second skin, and Doris couldn't help but watch her as she moved. The fact that the woman was barefooted made her even sexier, and Doris had to willfully stifle a groan.

Completely oblivious to Doris's attention, Olivia lifted the carafe, filling the two cups, and then replaced it on the heating plate. "Cream? Sugar?"

"Please," Doris answered. Folding the paper, she set it aside.

"Artificial or natural?"

"Are we talking your tits… or the sugar?" Doris asked, humorously.

Olivia made a face at her. "The sugar, smartass."

"Artificial," Doris said with a pleased grin. She loved riling the hotelier up and watching her spin. "I have to watch my girlish figure, you know."

Shaking her head, Olivia noted casually, "Your girlish figure is just fine."

Doris couldn't stifle the slight blush that colored her cheeks. She knew Olivia wasn't flirting, but still, it felt good. That kind of compliment from someone like Olivia meant something—she didn't give them very often. "Thank you," she said, politely.

If Olivia was surprised not to receive a sarcastic retort, she didn't show it. Setting the mugs on the table, she met Doris's hazel gaze, holding it steadily as she told her she was welcome.

An unsteady smile was followed by a swift retreat, as Doris turned her attention back to the paper, feigning interest. Olivia's gaze was warmly penetrating when filled with sincerity, and Doris simply wasn't accustomed to it.

Turning to the cupboard, Olivia allowed her the retreat. She understood, probably better than anyone. Retrieving the artificial sweetener, she then moved to the refrigerator, to get the creamer, pausing briefly to grab a spoon from the drawer. Setting all three on the table within the Mayor's reach, she slid casually into the chair opposite her. Crossing her legs, right over left, she leaned back, regarding the Mayor with curiosity.

Taking two packets of Splenda® from the container, Doris flapped them back and forth to settle the contents, and then tore them open. "So, obviously your trip went well," she noted suggestively, as she dumped the powdery substance into the steaming liquid.

Olivia's face flushed, not from embarrassment, but from pleasurable memories. "It was wonderful," she shared. Her lips shifted into a tender smile. "Our homecoming was even better."

"Apparently." Doris's tone was wry.

Chuckling, Olivia shrugged. "What can I say?"

"All these months of listening to you whine—_should I, shouldn't I, God I want to, but I can't_—and that's all I'm gonna get out of you now that you've scored?" Doris grumbled. Popping the cap on the creamer, she poured a small amount into her cup.

"Don't be so crass," Olivia snapped. And then she quickly apologized.

Nodding, Doris offered her the creamer, and Olivia waved it away. She like her coffee strong and black, nothing added. Doris closed the container, and set it back on the table, as Olivia continued, "It's just… it's not like that with Natalia." She focused on the cup in her hands. "Everything is different with her. I'm different."

"I can see that," Doris acknowledged with quiet affection. "I'm happy for you both, Olivia." Lifting the spoon, she stirred the coffee.

Despite the genuineness in Doris's words, there was a hint of sadness lingering beneath, and Olivia regarded her with care. "Have you told Ashlee yet?" she asked casually, as she sipped her coffee.

A look of consternation crossed Doris's features. "No—," she sheepishly admitted. "At this point, I wouldn't even know what to say."

"Well, you have to say something, Doris." Olivia's voice was devoid of any judgment as she stressed the fact that the Mayor couldn't just remain idle. "The longer you wait, the harder it's going to be," she reasoned.

"I know…," Doris sighed. She looked positively despondent.

"Ashlee has been completely supportive of Natalia and me," Olivia pointed out encouragingly. "She even tried to talk to Rafe—not that it did any good," she added as a frustrated afterthought.

Nodding her head, Doris conceded to Olivia's argument.

"The point is, Ashlee sees that we're just like every other couple except, unlike half of them, we actually like being together." Olivia laughed, unable to restrain her joy.

Doris laughed with her. "You are absolutely giddy." A moment later, her face sobered. "I think I need a drink," she said, dryly. Unfortunately, it was too early in the day, and thus, she settled for the coffee.

"You can have what I have, you know," Olivia said with gentle certainty. She regarded her friend affectionately. It didn't even seem weird to her anymore, to consider the woman a friend. _When did that happen?_

"Yeah—," Doris snorted, "Sure I can." She set her coffee mug back on the table with a loud clunk. "And I can also wear a size two."

"Natalia and I weren't looking for this," Olivia said, the tone of her voice sounding as though Doris could have it too. "It just happened. And, and now I can't imagine my life without her. When we're together, it's like things are how they're supposed to be. And I've never felt this way with _anyone else_," she shared, her voice a passionate whisper.

"So, are you saying I shouldn't bother with one of those dating websites?" Doris said, facetiously, in an attempt to ward off unsolicited emotions. She didn't really expect an answer.

Before Olivia could respond with the comment that laced her tongue, Natalia came shuffling into the room in her slipper-clad feet. "Morning, Doris," she said, warmly, as she gently rubbed Olivia's upper back with her hand. "It's nice to see you." She didn't have to like the woman to show her kindness.

"Good morning, Natalia," Doris politely. "Sorry to barge in on your day like this. I didn't expect you to be home."

"No need," Natalia said, passively. "Olivia explained. And thank you for the wine. It was sweet of you to think of us."

Olivia nodded in agreement. "Yes, thank you." She reached for the bottle, quickly assessing the vintage. "Very nice," she complimented warmly, as she set the bottle back down.

"My pleasure," Doris said, taking another sip of her coffee. "I hope you enjoy it."

Wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck from behind, Natalia bent down, kissing her chastely. Doris didn't think she'd ever seen either woman look quite so relaxed.

"I didn't expect you down this quickly," Olivia commented. The recent memory of those moments before leaving Natalia alone in the shower drew her attention to the fact that her body was still singing with arousal. Upon hearing that Doris Wolfe had inadvertently seen her partner in the buff, Natalia had quickly made it very clear that Olivia was hers… and hers alone. And then she had kissed her sweetly, and climbed into the shower, leaving Olivia standing there, slightly disoriented, her body still quivering in release.

Nuzzling against Olivia's ear, Natalia whispered, "The shower isn't nearly as much fun without you." Her tone was low enough that Doris couldn't hear the words, but the expression on both of their faces told the story.

A roguish grin flickered across Olivia's lips, and she tilted her head, murmuring, "That's good to know." She nipped playfully at Natalia's ear. "Have a seat," she directed. "I'll get your coffee."

Smiling sweetly at her, Natalia kissed Olivia's cheek. "Thank you, Honey." She slipped into the chair next to Olivia's, and turned her attention toward Doris then, as Olivia retrieved the promised morning brew. "So how are you, Doris?"

Leaning toward Natalia, Doris grinned. "Apparently not as well as you," she teased.

Natalia grinned and blushed. "I have no complaints," she said, demurely. Thankfully, Olivia rescued her with the coffee. "Thank you," she said, her eyes flickering up to meet her lover's.

"You're welcome," Olivia said, warmly. "Can I get you anything else?" Her fingertips lightly brushed Natalia's cheek, sliding down beneath her chin, and Natalia smiled at her in response.

Doris simply watched the exchange with awe. Olivia Spencer offering to serve someone else—and with a smile, no less. Wonders truly did never cease.

When Natalia politely declined, Olivia dropped back into her seat, taking a sip of her coffee. "So how did thing go on Monday?" she asked Doris.

Doris responded with a very positive report regarding the meeting she had scheduled at the Beacon the previous Monday. The gentlemen had come with a proposal for a multimillion dollar project that would bring first construction jobs, and then retail and corporate jobs, to Springfield. The proposed complex of retail stores and corporate offices promised to bring a windfall of cash to the city, and Doris was hungry for the deal. The catch was that the investors were looking for tax breaks—an incentive to build in Springfield, versus the alternate location they had been scoping out in Oakdale. With the approval of the City Council, they had reached a deal, and Doris walked away with a perfect platform for her reelection campaign—Job creation in a sinking economy. She couldn't have hoped for better.

During discussions, Lewis Construction had been highly recommended as a subcontractor for the project, but there would surely be a need to hire out-of-town workers for such a huge, long-term project, Doris had surmised. And with Olivia's agreement, she had chosen the Beacon for the meeting location, to give the investors an idea of what the hotel had to offer—throughout the project, various team members, such as project managers, design engineers, architectural technicians, and myriad others, including some of the construction crew, would need a place to stay, and Olivia could benefit from such an arrangement.

Doris went on to explain that Olivia's employee, Jennifer Morgan, had done an outstanding job, not only of taking care of their needs before, during, and after the meeting, but also of selling the investors on the benefits of utilizing the Beacon as their headquarters during the project. As a result, someone from their organization would be in touch to negotiate long-term rates.

Olivia couldn't have been more elated—well, at least not when it came to business. "If it weren't so early in the day, I'd offer you a drink, Madam Mayor," she declared.

"Well, we'll just have to celebrate at Watershed once you've negotiated a deal with them," Doris declared.

"Sounds like a plan," Olivia easily agreed. "In the meantime, would you like a refill on your coffee?"

"Mm…" Doris took another sip, and nodded. "Please?"

Moving from her seat, Olivia reached for the coffee pot, refilling Doris's cup. "Honey?" she said to Natalia, indicating the remaining contents of the carafe.

"No, thank you," Natalia said, sweetly. "Don't wanna overdo it with the caffeine." Her expression was placid, but she was grinning on the inside.

"Maybe we should start buying decaf," Olivia suggested, casually. Willfully, she suppressed a grin.

A knowing grin tickled Natalia's lips. "Perhaps we should…"

"Why?" Doris's face held a look of utter consternation.

"Too much caffeine is bad for the ba…" Natalia had spoken on instinct, and without conscious thought.

"For my heart," Olivia interjected, stopping Natalia mid-word. The look that passed between them spoke volumes. Now wasn't the time—not until they told Frank. Not that Olivia didn't trust Doris, but she worked with him, and it was just too close for comfort. They didn't want him hearing about the baby from anyone else.

Doris eyed them both suspiciously. "What aren't you telling me?"

"Nothing—" Olivia feigned ignorance of anything substantial being left unsaid. "Natalia is just… overly protective."

"Would you care to have breakfast with us, Doris?" Natalia offered. A change of subject was imperative. "I think pancakes are in order."

The Mayor was far too shrewd to believe that line of bullshit, but she let it slide—for the moment. A swift check of her watch was followed by glint of humor in her blue eyes. "I've already eaten, but thank you."

Glancing at the clock on the wall, Natalia chuckled. "I suppose it is rather late to be called breakfast," she granted. "How about dinner then?" The look of surprise on Olivia's face didn't escape her. "We have friends arriving this evening, and Jennifer Morgan and her partner may be joining us as well. You could bring Ashlee if you'd like." She sweetened the deal.

If the Mayor was surprised by the invitation, she didn't show it. "That sounds lovely, Natalia," she replied, warmly. "Thank you."

Clearing her throat, Olivia said, "Speaking of, I have a few calls to make before it gets too late." As she spoke, she unconsciously moved toward Natalia.

Natalia rose to meet her, and Olivia's hand pressed lightly against Natalia's hip, as she glanced at Doris, "Does Ashlee have any dietary restrictions we need to accommodate?" She knew the Mayor's daughter had been on a strict regimen following her gastric lap band surgery, and she wanted to be certain of any limitations before making arrangements for their dinner.

Doris shook her head. "No, she's well beyond that stage now, but thank you for asking."

"Of course," Olivia replied with a sincere expression. "Would you excuse me for just a few minutes, then?"

A nod from Doris granted her pardon, and she turned her attention to Natalia. Leaning in, she caught the corner of her mouth in a kiss. "Thank you."

Two simple words, yet they were filled with amalgam of gratitude and relief for Natalia's willingness to overlook her dislike for the Mayor.

Her hand resting against the center of Olivia's chest, Natalia smiled into those appreciative eyes. "You're welcome," she said, softly. She understood without further words how much her acceptance of Doris's presence in their lives meant to Olivia. "Now go make your phone calls," she directed, with a playful tap against Olivia's ass. And then she stretched her arms, wrapping them around Olivia's neck. "And then hurry back to me," she whispered, nuzzling against Olivia's nose. "I miss you already."

Doris felt the heat of tears prickling in her eyes as she watched them. Purposefully, she averted her gaze, allowing them a moment of privacy.

Olivia's heart fluttered in her chest, and she smiled in response. Natalia always said the sweetest things to her. "Two phone calls and I'll be back. I promise." She kissed Natalia one more time, and then she was gone.

Turning her attention toward pancakes, then, Natalia chattered amiably with Doris as she worked. She didn't trust Doris Wolfe—not yet anyway. But Olivia did, and she trusted Olivia's judgment. Until such time as the Mayor did something to bring more trouble, like she had with that news conference after Emma's presentation, Natalia would treat her kindly, and pray that the Mayor's change of heart was genuine.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 12.2…


	52. Ch 12 Old Friends, New Ventures Pt II

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Doris and Ashlee Wolfe, Daisy Cooper, Alan Spaulding, and Gregg the Beacon banquet manager are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod over on the _Incandescent Fire_ sit for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

And finally, thank you to all of you who have been praying for and sending positive energy to my family. This has indeed been a difficult time, but even as we grieve, God is using our circumstances to strengthen our family. I've seen anger and resentment over a heart-wrenching betrayals and deeply-rooted misunderstandings dissipate, replaced by understanding and forgiveness; and in the past three weeks we've had unexpected time with my two eldest sisters and a niece whom we rarely see. I call those not only blessings, but miracles. Perhaps not the miracle for which we had been praying, but miracles, all the same. Anyone who's familiar with my family history would understand why. So thank you for all of your support. Words fail to express how much I have appreciated your presence during this time.

Rating: Chapter 12 is rated NC-17 overall, though some sections will be either PG or PG-13…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"An alliance is like a chain. It is not made stronger by adding weak links to it… An alliance should be hard diplomatic currency, valuable and hard to get…"

— Walter Lippmann

"We cannot always assure the future of our friends; we have a better chance of assuring our future if we remember who are friends are."

— Henry Kissinger

Chapter 12.2 – Old Friends, New Ventures, and Unexpected Alliances:

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—4:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"I honestly don't know how I'll make it through the evening without touching you." Delivered on a sultry purr, Natalia's announcement was accompanied by lissome fingertips that lightly traced up and down the placket of buttons in the center of Olivia's chest, as her mouth lingered against Olivia's neck. Having just finished in the shower, they were preparing for the arrival of guests, and to welcome Emma home. "I barely made it through our trip to the market. I was nearly out of my mind."

A satisfied grin trickled across kiss-swollen lips. "So I gathered by the way you attacked me in the shower." Her tone of voice said she didn't mind in the least. "That was… quite the pleasurable experience." She absolutely delighted in the self-assuredness she found in Natalia's touch. It was difficult to fathom now, why she had ever been concerned about their compatibility, physically speaking, or otherwise.

"You enjoyed that, did ya?" Natalia's voice held a mixture of flirty satisfaction.

Nuzzling against Natalia's neck, Olivia's voice dropped a full register, "My reactions didn't give me away?" A wave of vivid recollection slammed into her—Slick heat. Sinewy hands. Delicate, yet deliberate fingers. The intensity of Natalia's avid mouth and tongue on her screaming clitoris, as she pressed Olivia firmly against the shower wall. Wave after wave of shattering orgasm, exploding through her body. She had barely been able to breathe! And then that blissful moment of final release, quivering against Natalia's mouth, before she slid down the wall, thoroughly sated, Natalia gathering her close.

Olivia groaned, and fought back the urge to reciprocate right then and there. "You do enjoy walls, don't you?"

The expression on Natalia's face was anything but angelic, as she recalled the visceral nature of Olivia's reactions. Her unabashedly vocal responses had very much given her away, and Natalia couldn't have been more pleased. "I enjoy any firm surface that lets me get close to you," she replied, flirtatiously. She kissed the pulse in Olivia's neck, drawing a groan. "Even the freezer section at the market looked pretty promising. You're just lucky I still have a little self-control." She stressed the "little" part.

"That makes one of us," Olivia commented dryly. Releasing a slow sigh of surrender, she tunneled her fingers through curly raven tresses, delighting in the texture against her palms. "I've never let anyone have control over me, Natalia," she admitted. "Not personally. Not professionally. And certainly not sexually. Not until you…" Her voice was a sundry tone of willing resignation and awe, as she admitted to having freely given up control to the woman in her arms.

"I know…" Natalia's acknowledgment was whisper quiet, as she gazed into Olivia's eyes.

Gentle hands held Natalia's face, as jade eyes held that dark, expressive gaze. "I've given myself to you completely, and yet, I've never felt so free. I don't even know how to explain to you how liberating that feels."

"You don't have to, Liv," Natalia said, reassuringly. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's torso, pressing into her body, as her hands gently caressed Olivia's back. It wasn't an attempt to seduce, but merely to connect. "I understand, because being with you makes me feel that way, too. I feel completely safe for the first time in my life, and that makes me feel free, in a way I never have before. And it's all because of you."

"Yeah?" An eyebrow vaulted.

"Yeah—," Natalia grinned. "You, of all people, know how willful and stubborn I am."

Olivia chuckled. She certainly couldn't argue that point.

"I've never been good at accepting help from anyone." Natalia admitted what Olivia already knew. "Not since I got pregnant with Rafe. I worked, and I paid for what we needed. I never accepted handouts, and I never allowed myself to rely on anyone." She had always believed that struggling to make ends-meet was part of her punishment for having sinned by giving her body to Nicky the way she had. "Until you…" Her tone was soft, as she curled her fingers into the belt loops on Olivia's jeans, tugging her closer. "You changed that for me. You stripped away my stubborn pride, and showed me that letting you take care of me sometimes, doesn't make me weak, it makes _us_ strong."

"Yes, it does." Olivia's tone was soft, supportive, as her fingertips brushed Natalia's cheek with affection. "You and I, we're rock solid, Natalia. I won't let anything tear us apart."

The conviction in Olivia's vow gave Natalia strength. "I know I still fight you sometimes," she granted, thinking of their conversation the previous evening. "But I promise I'll get better at letting go."

"I know you will," Olivia said, confidently. "You already have." Her thoughts were on that conversation as well, and the fact that Natalia had agreed to both the renovations and the new car was quite telling. "You don't have to be strong all the time. You're not alone anymore, Natalia."

"Neither are you," Natalia reminded, pressing her lips to Olivia's. She wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, as Olivia's hands came instinctively to her waist. "Thank you for this weekend," she whispered. "Everything about it was perfect."

A waggish grin teased at Olivia's lips, as her fingertips caressed the warm skin at Natalia's lower back. "Why, Ms. Rivera, is this your way of telling me you had a lovely time in bed?"

"Oh, yes, Ms. Spencer, I had a very lovely time in bed with you—among other places," Natalia trifled, emphasizing just exactly how lovely it had been. "So lovely, in fact, that I can't wait to repeat it later tonight."

Pulse thrumming in anticipation, Olivia groaned, and pulled Natalia impossibly closer. "Do you have any idea how much you excite me?" Unconsciously, her hands drifted lower, caressing Natalia's ass. It felt like firm, molded perfection against her palms.

Possessively taking Olivia's mouth, Natalia lingered, her fingers threading through silken chestnut, as she traced her tongue over the softness of Olivia's lips, and slipped inside the familiar warmth of her mouth. "You excite me, too, ya know," she murmured into their kiss, as arousal began to spark once again.

Smirking against Natalia's mouth, Olivia said, "I'm well aware."

Natalia met that mischievous gaze, and smiled. "Just so you know, I enjoyed the parts of our weekend where we were clothed, too."

Olivia's mouth tilted into a tender smile. "So did I. I even enjoyed doing the marketing with you today," she commented. "We should do that together more often."

"You mean you enjoyed slipping things into the cart that you're not supposed to have," Natalia playfully accused. "I put them all back while you weren't looking, you know." Ever vigilant, she was always looking out for Olivia's best interests, and that included her health.

"I know—" Olivia's face wore a lopsided grin. "But it was fun trying, just the same."

"You are incorrigible." Natalia exhaled a light laugh, as she tapped Olivia's chest in mock aggravation.

"So you keep telling me."

Natalia tugged on Olivia's belt loops again. Damn, the woman looked sexy in that navy-blue button-down shirt, and faded jeans. "Come on, Slowpoke, we need to finish getting ready."

Smirking, Olivia said, "Hey, you're the one who can't keep her hands to herself."

"I didn't hear you complaining earlier." Natalia smoothed her palms over the crisp cotton of Olivia's shirt front, and then down her sleeves, delighting in the sensation of muscles rippling beneath her touch. Olivia's body was strong in the way of a toned athlete; yielding in the way of a sensuous woman, and she was all Natalia's, every inch of her. Possessively, her palms slid upward along the contours of Olivia's chest, and she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck again.

"Oh, I'm not complaining, Darling," Olivia noted. "Just observing…"

"Excellent," Natalia declared, pulling Olivia's mouth into a kiss, "because I intend to have my hands all over you again, before I let you sleep tonight," she purred.

"Is that a promise?"

"What do you think?" Slowly, Natalia's hands smoothed down Olivia's chest again as she pulled away, lingering until her touch was merely a whisper of fingertips. And then she was sauntering toward the bathroom in nothing but a matching bra and panty set—crimson in color, and lacy in all the right places. She had bought them just for Olivia, and the sound she heard tumbling from Olivia's lips told her they had produced the desired effect.

Immediately, Olivia felt the heat of desire flood her center. She groaned in response. "It's gonna be a long evening," she muttered, as she turned in search of her boots.

Satisfied, Natalia smirked to herself, as she disappeared into the master bath. _Indeed, it is, Ms. Spencer_, she thought. _But the moment it's over, you're all mine._

* * *

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—6:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

By six o'clock that evening, the farmhouse had been buzzing with activity. Gregg, the Beacon banquet manager, and two members of the catering staff had appeared at quarter of five, and quickly set to work arranging the buffet on the sideboard in the formal dining room. Pulling several stainless steel covered chafing dishes from storage boxes, they set them up in perfect alignment along the sideboard. The reservoirs were filled with water, and the electric burners were plugged in and turned on to create steam, in preparation for the food pans that would soon be slipped into place.

The double pedestal dining room table, with its flowing elegant lines and carved cabriole legs, had been expanded by way of two leaves, to accommodate twelve and a highchair for dinner. Plush cushioned side chairs with a refined paisley pattern lined the table, and coordinating arm chairs capped the ends. A highchair, brought from the Beacon, was situated near the far corner of the table, on the right-hand side, and a booster seat had been placed two chairs down with the accurate assumption that a parent would sit between.

A stylish burgundy runner lined the center of the table, and thick burgundy placemats, matching cloth napkins, and a stunning centerpiece of candles and fresh flowers that had been hand-crafted to Olivia's specifications that very afternoon, created the foundation for an elegant dinner table.

Crystal wine goblets and water glasses, silver service, and Olivia's finest china, all of which had been pulled from the matching hutch and china cabinet that hugged the far wall opposite the sideboard, were set perfectly at each place setting. Crystal water pitchers were perched on protective pads that matched the burgundy placemats at each end of the table, and matching butter dishes and salt and pepper shakers were placed between the pitchers and the centerpiece. Set to perfection, the table looked elegant in its simplicity—very much the amalgam of Olivia and Natalia.

At ten of six, the stainless steel food pans were produced from the portable catering hot boxes where the prepared food had been stored for transport, and slipped into the waiting chafing dishes. Each of the dishes had been prepared to Olivia's specifications, from some of her favorite recipes. She kept them back for special occasions.

By the time the guests began to arrive, the food was in place, including beverages—an assortment of fine wines, teas, and coffees—and trays of hors d'oeuvres. The candles in the centerpiece had been lit, and the entire dining room had been transformed into a scene straight out of a swank home interior magazine.

Lena, Bianca, and the girls were the first to arrive, as planned. Olivia and Natalia welcomed Emma home with excitement and after a few quick hugs and kisses, the girls carried Alexandria off to play in the family room, Sandy gleefully romping at their heels. Turning to their friends, Olivia made a humorous remark about having to get used to Emma's need for independence while she still wanted to hug and kiss them at all. The remainder of the group made noises of understanding—Natalia from past experience, and Lena and Bianca from their own anticipatory viewpoint. Though they dreaded the thought, they all knew it was a rite of passage, and all of their children would traverse through it eventually.

After hugs and greetings had been shared between the adults, Natalia offered Lena and Bianca a tour of the house, and to show them to their room, in case they wanted to freshen up before dinner. Lawrence, who had picked them up at the airport, busied himself with their luggage, placing it in Olivia's old bedroom upstairs, as instructed, and then swiftly bid them all goodnight.

Eventually, Olivia's bedroom set would be moved to the downstairs guest room, but given that Lena and Bianca's visit had been rather impromptu, they hadn't had time to prepare the room, or arrange for the switch. As a result, they had spent part of the afternoon moving Olivia's clothes and personal belongings into the master suite—a task that absolutely delighted them both, but not surprisingly, also caused a few squabbles—and changing the linens on Olivia's old bed, preparing the upstairs bedroom for their guests.

With Natalia occupied with their guests, Olivia excused herself, and went to check in with Gregg. She was pleased to find everything in order—not that it surprised her. Gregg was meticulous in his work, and demanded the same of the employees under his charge.

The hors d'oeuvre trays were lined with myriad epicurean delights: Deviled eggs, some topped with ham and others with smoked salmon, glazed figs topped with mascarpone and wrapped in prosciutto, roasted peppers stuffed with homemade ricotta, spinach and water chestnut dip, served with assorted crackers, and a variety of canapés, some with meats and cheeses, others with cream cheese and fruits.

Dinner, which would be served buffet style for the sake of simplicity, included carved garlic-herb crusted beef roast with au jus, Chicken Marsala with mushrooms and green onions, herb-roasted potatoes and vegetables, and mixed salad greens, including romaine, baby spinach, arugula, green and red chard, green and red oak lettuce, and lollo rosa, with cherry tomatoes, cucumbers, onions, celery, croutons, and a light sprinkling of fresh cheese. There was also a choice of simple roasted chicken, and homemade macaroni and cheese for the kids, just in case.

The food could not have looked any more delectable, the setting, more refined, and Olivia was beyond pleased with the outcome. Graciously, she thanked Gregg and his two staff members, all of whom had agreed to work overtime on a Sunday as a favor to her, for all of their hard work in planning and preparation for this dinner. She excused herself then, the heels of her designer boots clicking against the hardwood floors as she strode with purpose toward the front door to welcome their newly-arriving guests.

* * *

Upon the arrival of their final guests, introductions were made all around, and Ashlee, who had been concerned about being a bit of out of her element—not because she didn't know anyone, but because she was so much younger than everyone else, was pleased to see an unexpected familiar face. Though they weren't close friends, she and Tracy had known one another since grade school. They shared a good many mutual acquaintances, and had graduated together, both from Springfield High and later, Springfield U. Given their connection, casual as it may have been, immediately, they gravitated toward one another, and began to chatter—Ashlee, not surprisingly, chattering more than Tracy. After all, Ashley thought, they hadn't seen one another since the summer after graduation, and there was much catching up to do.

Proudly, Tracy curled her arm around Jen's waist, and introduced her to Ashlee as her fiancée. It felt better than she ever could have imagined, and that made her even more excited to tell other people. Her eyes locked on Jen's, and they shared a brief moment—one that told Tracy that Jen shared in her anticipation.

Though surprised, Ashlee could not have been more excited for her. It wasn't that she hadn't known Tracy was a lesbian, just that she hadn't known she was in a relationship. Tracy had always tended to keep her private life, private. The last Ashlee had heard, through the grapevine, of course, Tracy was being pursued by a fellow classmate, who was quite dogged in her attempts at seduction. Tracy had firmly, but gently rebuffed the young woman, though Ashlee had never known why—until now.

"It's so nice to meet you, Jen." Ashlee tittered, in that way that she always did when she was nervous or excited. Her smile was wobbly, yet warm, as she practically squealed, "And congratulations on your engagement."

"It's a pleasure to meet you as well, Ashlee," Jen said, warmly, as she shook the young Miss Wolfe's hand. She was a curious creature, to be certain, but Jen's words were sincere. "And thank you. We're very excited."

Though Doris was a participant in the conversation with Olivia and Lena several feet away, she watched her daughter intently, as Tracy made the introduction to her lesbian partner. And the sense of relief she felt at Ashlee's easy acceptance was almost overwhelming. _Please let her be as accepting of me._ It was the one thing Doris wanted more than anything else in the world, and the thing she feared the most was that the end result would turn out to be the exact opposite.

Bright white teeth gleamed as Ashlee smiled, and then a bubbly sigh was released. "That must just be so exciting!" Clapping her hands together, she giggled, "Planning a wedding!" She sighed again, almost swooning. "Have you picked a date yet?" Her eyes widened into huge pools of blue, as she drew in a long, animated breath. Bouncing up and down like an excitable little kid on a Hippity Hop bouncy ball, her hands flapped as she prattled, "Do you need any help? I would love to help! I'm great with wedding and party planning. I planned a whole wedding all by myself back in undergrad. Do you remember that, Tracy?"

Before Tracy could even nod in response, Ashlee was already jabbering on about every last detail of the wedding she had planned as a freshman in college—a wedding for none other than… two dogs. A fluffy little Bichon Frisé named Tippy, and a Pomeranian named Maximus. "Oh, and Tippy had the prettiest little wedding dress with a veil and everything!" she gushed. "And Max—that's what we called Maximus for short—was wearing a little doggie tuxedo. He was just the cutest little thing, with his bow tie and top hat. And we had two different cakes—one for the doggie guests, and one for the people guests! And I booked the most awesome band! Three Dog Night!" She giggled. "Get it?" She giggled again. "I don't think they were the real Three Dog Night. I think they were a cover band." Her face held a slight grimace, but her enthusiasm was undeterred. "But it didn't matter. Everyone had a great time!"

It seemed as though every sentence Ashlee spoke ended in an exclamation, and by the time she finally stopped talking, both Jen and Tracy felt as though they'd been on the Tilt-a-Whirl at some carnival, their heads were spinning so fast. Between the non-stop chattering and the endless tittering, not surprisingly, they hadn't even managed to get a single word in, edgewise. Still, what Ashlee lacked in social graces, she certainly made up for in genuineness and enthusiasm. There wasn't an ounce of pretense in the woman, and Tracy truly did like her. Jen had to admit that she liked her, too.

"And do you know, they're still married today." The expression on Ashlee's face was so serious that it took every ounce of willpower Jen and Tracy possessed not to burst into laughter.

"Wow. You don't say…," Jen finally managed, shaking her head as if in awe.

"That's just… wonderful." Tracy's tone was as even as she could manage, and she nodded her head slowly, in emphasis. She reached out, patting Ashlee's arm. "Well, we'll be getting married out of state, but we'll keep you in mind if we decide to throw a big reception here, okay?"

Ashlee's eyes lit up. "Great!" she exclaimed; her teeth gleaming again, as she smiled.

And then Tracy purposely steered the conversation away from wedding plans, by asking Ashlee what was new in her life. The answer they received was equally as head-spinning, but at least the focus had been shifted. There would be no more talk of dogs in wedding dresses and tuxedos, and at least for the moment, Jen and Tracy could both rest a little easier.

Across the room, Bianca and Natalia were completely oblivious to the other conversations, as they chattered about how cute Emma had been with Jordan and Alexandria all weekend. The girls had followed her around like baby chicks trailing after their Mama. Jordan was absolutely fascinated with Emma—not only could she read, she could ride a bike without training wheels, and throw the Frisbee for Sandy to fetch, and color inside the lines. Major awe-factors to a five year old. And Alexandria simply adored her—a fact that was evidenced by her insistence upon sitting not just next to Emma at all times, but always in her lap.

A few moments later, their chatter was politely interrupted by Gregg, announcing that drinks and hors d'oeuvres were available in the dining room, for anyone who was interested. Dinner would be served at six thirty, sharp, per Olivia's request. It was a school night for Emma, Jacob, and Dylan, and she wanted to be certain their evening wouldn't run too late.

Thanking him, Olivia had gestured to their guests, indicating the path toward the dining room, and Natalia, in that gracious style of hers, led the way.

* * *

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—6:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Olivia's body rested against the doorframe at the entrance to the formal dining room, her arms casually crossed as she watched Natalia interacting with their guests. Her partner was a wonderful hostess, seeing to the needs of their guests while maintaining a presence in each of the ongoing conversations, and Olivia could not have felt more blessed.

The room was large enough to allow them to congregate without being cramped, yet small enough to classify it as an intimate gathering. The conversation flowed smoothly, as they indulged in the hors d'oeuvres, along with their chosen libations, and everyone looked as though they were having a delightful time.

But Olivia's focus was solely on Natalia.

The woman was stunningly beautiful, she thought, dressed casually in her favorite pair of jeans and a royal blue over-shirt that complemented her flawless olive complexion. Completely open, it flowed freely along the contours of Natalia's torso, allowing a lovely view of her ample cleavage, as it peeked out from the lacy black camisole she wore beneath. Her thick raven curls were pulled together at the base of her neck, held in place by a simple gold clasp, and her eyes sparkled as she laughed, that dimpled smile lighting up the entire room. The faint ripple of desire that always simmered deep within Olivia's body whenever she looked at, or even thought about Natalia, flickered into a slow burn as she studied her.

Sensing Olivia's intense gaze upon her, Natalia felt a flash of heat rumble through her body. Glancing toward the door, dimples bloomed, and Natalia reached out a hand, beckoning her.

Pushing away from the solid oak door molding, their gaze never faltered, as Olivia sauntered toward Natalia. The air was thick with the electricity that sparked between them simply by being in one another's presence. They both felt the urgent need for contact, and no one in the room was oblivious to that fact.

Lena, Bianca, and Doris all caught the telltale expressions smoldering in their friends' eyes. They had looked and acted like lovers before, but now, it was unmistakable—every look, every touch, every breath, said that they had discovered the ecstasy that exists in the arms of the woman they love, and nothing else would ever compare.

Reaching her, Olivia feathered a kiss across Natalia's cheek, as toned arms encircled Natalia's body from behind. The conversation never waned, as Natalia allowed the weight of her body to fall against Olivia, and several of them shared knowing smiles. They fit so perfectly together; like two halves of the same whole.

Having been greeted by Sandy, Lena and Bianca's very inquisitive cocker spaniel, who had escaped the family room moments earlier, and gone in search of the source of whatever smelled so good, Jen was regaling the group with the story of how they had come to be pet owners just one day prior. As she laughed about how Tracy managed to convince her, she gestured with her left hand, and the sparkle of diamonds caught in the light of the vintage chandelier that hung above the dining room table.

"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute…" Natalia held her hands up, halting the conversation. She smiled, as she reached for Jen's hand. "This is new," she intoned curiously. She studied the ring with genuine interest. "It's absolutely stunning, Jen."

A chorus of female voices made noises of enthusiastic agreement, and Jen blushed in response. "Thank you all so much," she said, bashfully. "We got engaged yesterday morning."

"We sure did!" Tracy interjected with excitement. Proudly, she flashed her own ring, receiving a chorus of equally enthusiastic compliments in return. "We were gonna tell you tonight," she said to Olivia and Natalia.

"Wow, seems it was quite an eventful day," Ashlee said, warmly. "A new puppy and an engagement." Her smile was genuine, those blue eyes so much like her mother's twinkling brightly, as she pretended this was fresh news to her.

"An eventful day, indeed," Olivia declared. "Congratulations," she said with a smile, as she lifted her glass to them. Glasses lifted all around, as another chorus of voices reinforced the sentiment.

"Thank you," Jen and Tracy said in unison, as Tracy wrapped her arms around her fiancée from the side. Their eyes were filled with excitement and anticipation, as they smiled at one another.

"It's been an eventful week." Jen stressed the elongated course of eventfulness, with just the slightest hint of heartache and unrest. Anyone who didn't know about the battle they were facing wouldn't have picked up on it. But Olivia and Natalia knew, and the pain wasn't lost on them.

Reaching out, Natalia gently squeezed Jen's arm in a gesture of silent comfort.

Jen smiled at her in response. "Thank you both again for all your support," she said, glancing from Natalia to Olivia. "And thank you for contacting Grayson McAlister for us. I can't tell you how much I appreciate that. I've heard he's one of the best."

At the mention of the esteemed attorney's name, Doris's ears perked up. She moved closer. "Grayson McAlister?" Her tone lifted in question.

Jen nodded. "Yes, Mayor Wolfe," she said, respectfully.

"It's Doris," the Mayor said, warmly. Already, she felt so at home in the company of these women, and she wanted as little pretense between them as possible. Perhaps someday, she would even be able to tell them she was one of them—after she finally summoned the courage to tell Ashlee, of course.

Smiling, Jen said, "Yes, Ma'am." Her tone held a touch of humor. "I mean, Doris."

Doris's lips quirked into a grin, and she chuckled shortly. And then her expression turned serious. "What's going on that you need an attorney of McAlister's caliber?" Knowing him to be an esteemed family law attorney, she sounded genuinely concerned.

"My former father-in-law is suing for custody of our boys," Jen answered. "He thinks I'm an unfit parent because I'm in a lesbian relationship."

Ashlee looked positively aghast. "That's absolutely ridiculous!" she exclaimed. "Tracy is a good person, and loving her doesn't make you an unfit parent. It makes you a good one, because you chose your partner wisely. Your little boys are so lucky to have two great moms, and whoever this man is, he's an idiot." It was the most sensible thing she had said all evening, and both Jen and Tracy were pleasantly taken aback.

"Thank you, Ashlee," Jen said, sincerely. "We really appreciate your support."

"You're welcome," Ashlee said, proudly, as Doris looked at her daughter admiringly.

The expression on Olivia's face spoke volumes, as she looked at the Mayor. _She'll be just fine with you. Just tell her the truth._

Ashlee looked toward Olivia and Natalia then. "I told Rafe the same thing." The resolute nature of her voice pulled Olivia's attention away from Doris. "He and Emma are really lucky to have two Moms who love them. Any kid would be. He's being selfish and dumb, and I told him so." Her statement was punctuated with the firm nod of her head.

Natalia reached out, patting Ashlee's arm. "Thank you, Ashlee. It means a lot to us that you're trying to help Rafe see the light."

"Daisy is trying, too," Ashlee quickly recognized. "He's just not ready to listen, I guess," she sighed, disappointedly.

While Ashlee was busy conversing with Natalia, Doris turned her attention toward Jen and Tracy. "Who is your former father-in-law?" she asked of Jen. The question was borne of both curiosity and a desire to assist if at all possible. "If you don't mind my asking." The thought of anyone trying to take a child away from a parent angered Doris, but that sort of action against a gay or lesbian parent infuriated her. She wouldn't stand for it—not if she could help. Quite a turnaround, she had to admit, from a few months prior, when she had practically outed Olivia and Natalia in a televised press conference. She still felt ashamed for having done that to them, and had vowed to do anything in her power to make it up to them.

"Preston Morgan," Jen answered flatly.

Doris's eyes turned to sharp, dark slits as her brow furrowed, her mouth tight. "That arrogant, self-righteous son-of-a-bitch!"

"I see you've made his acquaintance," Tracy said, her tone dry with sarcasm. She rarely spoke ill of the man—it simply wasn't her place—but his recent actions had decimated any regard she had ever held for him as Jake's father, or as the grandfather of her sons.

Olivia willfully stifled a laugh. Natalia grimaced.

"That bastard is one of my ex-husband's old cronies," Doris informed, speaking of her disaster of a marriage to Alan Spaulding. "I'm sure Alan is in on this up to his eyeballs." She glanced at Olivia and Natalia. "Prepare yourselves," she warned, "just in case."

"Duly noted," Olivia nodded in appreciation. She knew Doris had an inside track on Alan and his malicious machinations.

The expression on Jen's face turned from interest to concern at the mention of Alan's name, and she began mentally reconnecting dots that for some reason had escaped her memory until that moment.

Her attention back on Jen and Tracy, Doris pressed further. "Which family court Judge has your case? Do you know?"

"I'm not certain," Jen answered. "I'd have to check the documents. Why?"

"We have two Judges in the Family Division," Doris answered. "One of them is unsuitable, in my opinion, to hear your case and rule without bias." She knew the man to be staunchly conservative and blatantly homophobic, and thus, a danger to the rights of any gay or lesbian parent in terms of their custody arrangements. Pulling her cell from the pocket of her perfectly pressed black dress slacks, she asked Jen for her number.

Jen provided it without question, and Doris's fingers feverishly pressed the numbers in. "I'm sending you the number to my private fax line." She pressed the button to transmit the information. "Send me a copy of your court documents so I can look them over, and then call my office in the morning, okay?"

Jen nodded, enthusiastically. "Absolutely. First thing."

"I may have to call in a few favors," Doris said, her tone resolute, her gaze unwavering, "but I'll make sure you start on a level playing field."

Breathing a deep sigh of relief, Jen said, "Thank you, Doris." Her voice was brimming with gratitude. Nothing had even happened officially, and already she felt a weight being lifted from her chest. She smiled at Tracy, who squeezed her tightly.

Extending her hand to shake the Mayor's, Tracy echoed her fiancée. "Thank you so much, Doris. You can't know what it means to us to have you, and Olivia and Natalia in our corner." She stole a glance toward their bosses turned friends, as well.

With her left hand, Doris raised her wine glass. "I have to keep my constituents happy, don't I?"

Olivia groaned at the platitude. She knew it was far more than that, and it pained her to see Doris minimize her willingness to help. But she knew the Mayor needed to keep some modicum of pretense—at least for the time being. "Geez, Doris, you're such an old softy," she said, sarcastically. Banter was an easy path to avoidance, and Olivia was more than willing to help.

"Hey, who are you calling 'old'?" Doris griped. "You're not exactly a spring chicken, yourself."

Smirking, Olivia countered, "Perhaps not, but last time I checked, I was still younger than you."

"Is that some kind of new math?" Doris razzed, causing a room full of women to corporately stifle a laugh.

"No—," Olivia said, indignantly. "What year were you born, anyway?"

Lifting her chin, Doris said, airily, "A lady never reveals her age."

Olivia laughed shortly. "Since when are you a lady?" Her tone was dry with humor, and Doris took the comment for the playful repartee that it was.

"Olivia!" Lightly, Natalia swatted her partner's arm, and they all had a nice chuckle at the banter between the hotelier and the Mayor.

Amused by this lighter, more amiable side of her mother, Ashlee smiled at Doris, and gave her an affectionate squeeze.

Surprised, Doris met her daughter's gaze. "What was that for?" she asked, warmly.

"It's just nice watching you with friends," Ashlee said, nonchalantly, as the conversation carried on around them. She had never seen her mother looking so relaxed, but she knew that saying too much would likely send her back into that protective shell she always seemed to hide in when she wasn't being a domineering control freak.

As Doris and Ashlee shared a mother-daughter moment, Lena approached Jen. "Your former father-in-law is Preston Morgan?" she asked, inquisitively. "As in Morgan Financial?"

"Sadly, yes," Jen frowned, uncharacteristically.

Glancing toward Olivia, their gazes locked. "Have you seen—"

"Yup—," Olivia answered the question before it was even asked. The recent downturn in the stock markets, coupled with its CEO's insatiable lust for money, had placed Morgan Financial in a serious predicament. Arrogantly, they had leveraged beyond their means, and were they now struggling to keep afloat in a market that was quickly capsizing. Clients were pulling their portfolios in droves, further weakening an already unstable corporate structure, and stockholders were growing more restless by the day—as evidenced by the recent sharp decline in the value of their shares on the open market. Olivia had actually been watching the situation quite closely. A slow grin trickled across her face. "Are you thinking what I'm thinking?"

Lena's grin was twice as devilish. "You bet I am."

"What?" Jen's eyes bounced back and forth between the two women. It was clear from their exchange that they had something up their sleeves, and their expressions told her that whatever the plan was, it was beyond dastardly.

Olivia cast her attention toward Jen. "How would you feel if Preston were to suddenly find himself… financially impaired?" Limited access to cash would mean he would be less likely to continue a custody battle—she knew his type, he would focus any ready resources on saving his own hide. The issue of the custody battle would be placed on the back burner, thus buying them some time. "I'll get Grayson to stall the case while Doris works on stacking the deck in your favor in the courts…"

"…and in the interim, Olivia and I can put Preston in a position where he can't afford to wage an ongoing court battle," Lena interjected, laying out the bare bones of the plan that had been formulated within a single shared glance. It was what she and Olivia had done best in their heyday, and her eyes flashed with excitement—they could have such fun wreaking havoc in that bastard's company.

Bianca said nothing, but she certainly recognized that expression in Lena's eyes. Preston Morgan, whoever he was, was in for a world of hurt, financially speaking.

Silently, Doris contemplated, her blue eyes flickering with vehement interest. Olivia Spencer and this friend of hers were certainly a force, and whatever it was they had planned, she wanted in. She hated Preston Morgan with a passion, and it would be her extreme pleasure to take part in his ultimate demise.

As for Ashlee, she looked a bit dazed and confused, but her smile never waned. She simply enjoyed being a part of the conversation—even if she was a silent participant.

The idea sounded intriguing to Jen. She didn't like to fight dirty, but aside from Tracy, her sons were her world, and the thought of losing them… She just couldn't go there. Still, she had one reservation. "What about Jake's mother?" she asked, concerned. Her former mother-in-law was the one reason she had allowed Preston Morgan any contact with her sons whatsoever. They had never been close—Jacqueline Morgan had always maintained a deliberate distance—but Jen genuinely liked the woman. There was something in those dark eyes, so filled with pain, which told Jen there was a warm, loving woman behind the distant facade, and she didn't want to see her suffer any more than she already had when she lost her only child. As she thought about the woman, Jen was aware of Tracy's hand supportively pressing against her lower back. That simple touch made all the difference in the world.

"We won't bankrupt him," Olivia said, carefully. The expression on Natalia's face hadn't been lost on her. She knew her partner was listening intently to every word, and wouldn't tolerate any nonsense. "We'll just impair him to the point where he won't have any excess to play this, or any other game."

Blonde eyebrows rose as Jen contemplated the situation. She certainly wasn't in the same league with Olivia Spencer and Lena Kundera, but she knew enough about business and finance to wage a decent guess as to their plan of attack. "Without compromising your position, might it… be time to diversify?"

The message was received. Jen needed to know whether or not she should move her personal investments—the money from Jake's life insurance and the law suit over his death had been placed in a trust for the boys, and invested through Preston's company. But she couldn't ask about the monetary impact of their plan on her investments directly without exposing herself and them to potential accusations of insider trading. Olivia smiled, impressed with her employee's business prowess.

"No clients will be compromised," Lena vowed. "We'll only target him. You have my word." They could squeeze him out, and then fortify the company with their own financial backing while they worked to rectify the damage he had done. It would take some outside investors to pull off the initial buyout, but Lena was certain they could salvage the company, and turn a profit in the process.

Satisfied with the response, Jen nodded her approval.

"That being said," Olivia interjected, "If variety is the spice of life, then diversity is the root from which it grows."

"Meaning?" Jen asked inquisitively.

"Regardless of any plans we may set in action, given the current state of the market, it might prove beneficial to explore… other opportunities," Olivia answered. She cast a glance toward Bianca, who quickly picked up the cue.

"Perhaps, I should introduce you to my financial planner." Bianca smiled, indicating Lena.

"I've been trying to get her to take over my portfolio for several years," Olivia divulged. Lena had refused on ethical grounds—she didn't want to mix business with friendship. But that argument seemed rather devoid of merit, given their recent agreement to form BGRC. Olivia had every intention of changing Lena's mind, as she formulated her plans for taking care of Natalia and their children moving forward.

Lena was shaking her head. "This isn't about drumming up new business for Montgomery-Kundera Investments," she insisted. Her gaze fell to Jen and Tracy, holding steady. "It's about protecting family."

Everyone in the room, including Ashlee, understood the underlying connotation within the word "family." Much to her surprise, though, Ashlee found herself watching as her mother raised a glass, saying, "To family…" Suddenly, she began to see her mother in a new, very interesting light.

"To family—," a chorus of female voices saluted. Smiling, they clinked their respective glasses together, all eight of them. Alliances—both spoken and unspoken—had been formed in a matter of mere moments. And though oft regarded by the outside world as the root of all divisiveness in terms of both friendship and business, these alliances would prove to be the very antithesis of the same. They would, in fact, endure for a lifetime, protecting each member of their chosen family, in turn.

To family…

TBC in Chapter 12.3…


	53. Ch 12: Old Friends, New Ventures Pt III

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Doris and Ashlee Wolfe, Phillip and Alan Spaulding, Frank Cooper, Gregg the Beacon banquet manager, and Jane the nanny are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, A.J. Chandler, and Michael Cambias are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks again to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME! And thank you to all who continue to read, and to those who comment. I appreciate each and every one of you. I'll be back in a bit to answer your feedback personally, but I wanted to get this update out tonight. Hope you all enjoy!

Finally, thank you to all of you who have continued to pray for my family. Grief can be a difficult journey, but we're taking it day by day, and believing that God will bring healing to our hearts. While God's concept of a "night" is often a different time-table than our own, we truly believe that sorrow lasts for a night, but joy comes in the morning...

Rating: Chapter 12 is rated NC-17 overall, though most sections will be either PG or PG-13…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"An alliance is like a chain. It is not made stronger by adding weak links to it… An alliance should be hard diplomatic currency, valuable and hard to get…"

— Walter Lippmann

"We cannot always assure the future of our friends; we have a better chance of assuring our future if we remember who are friends are."

— Henry Kissinger

Chapter 12.3 – Old Friends, New Ventures, and Unexpected Alliances:

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—6:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

In the family room across the hall, Emma cradled Lexie in her lap, while she and Jordan listened intently to Jacob and Dylan extolling the wonders of being first-time puppy owners. They were so excited they could barely stand themselves, and they kept tripping over one another's words, as each finished the other's thoughts.

Jen and Tracy had picked the boys up for Church that morning, and stopped for lunch at one of their favorite eateries afterward—a common occurrence for a Sunday afternoon. Then, on their way home from lunch, they had told them there was a surprise awaiting them at their house.

The boys had been giddy with excitement, spending the remainder of the car ride taking guesses as to what their surprise might be. But every guess had paled in comparison to reality. They had been absolutely ecstatic upon seeing the cute little white furball, with the solid black tail. They were on their knees, reveling in her playfulness the moment they set eyes on her.

"Is it a boy or a girl?" Jacob was quick to inquire. It seemed to be of the utmost importance.

"She's a girl," Tracy answered.

"Now we're even," Dylan noted, "Three boys and three girls."

"Yup—," Jacob nodded, without disdain. That must have been the desired response. "She looks like a little Mozart," he noted excitedly. Even full grown, the puppy would never match the physical stature of their cat.

"Yeah, she does!" Dylan agreed.

"That's why we picked her," Tracy reported. Jen smiled at having been given credit in the selection process, knowing Tracy would never divulge her misgivings.

"What's her name?" Jacob asked, curiously.

Jen grinned at their unbridled excitement. The puppy had been bombarded with no less than four little hands from the moment they set eyes on her, and the little furball was soaking up every moment of it. Crouching down, Jen added her own hand to the mix. "We thought you guys could name her together."

Tracy stifled a chuckle, as she watched Jen joyfully interacting with the puppy she'd sworn she didn't want. _How hard could it be to convince you to have a baby?_ In her estimation, the puppy had put her ten steps closer to her ultimate goal. That thought garnered a smile.

"Cool!" Dylan exclaimed. "Can we take her in our room?"

"First, I think she needs to go outside." Tracy redirected their boys with measured ease. Pulling the leash from the plastic hook she had installed on the wall the evening prior, she stooped down, latching it onto the puppy's collar. "Come with me. I'll show you where we need to walk her, and how to clean up after her. And while we're out there, we'll go over the rules, and talk about how to take care of her, okay?" Having grown up sharing the responsibility of dogs with her siblings, she was well-versed in caring for their needs.

Receiving two very enthusiastic nods, they stepped out into the garage, both boys vying to be the first to hold the puppy's leash. Jen had simply smiled and shook her head, as she rose from her crouched position. Tracy had incredible patience, and though Jen had no illusions of a perfect transition into pet ownership, she knew when all was said and done, both boys would learn responsibility, the puppy would learn what was appropriate and not appropriate to chew—and eventually, she could buy new shoes.

"Puppies are the coolest," Jordan excitedly declared, as she corralled Sandy to keep her from further exploration. A repeat excursion into the dining room might get her banished to her crate, and Jordan hated seeing her stuck in there. "I got my Sandy before I was even borned." She hugged the sandy-haired cocker spaniel fiercely, receiving a face-full of puppy kisses in response. Giggling, she rolled Sandy over, playfully wrestling with her.

"There's no such word as 'borned'," Jacob informed with a weary sigh. Even at nine years old he had little tolerance for syntactic error.

"So—" Peering up at him, Jordan stuck out her tongue.

Emma giggled.

"Jordan Kaitlynn!" Bianca scolded, as she entered the family room to retrieve the children for dinner.

Immediately, Jordan sat at attention, those dark eyes wide with trepidation. Her mommy rarely scolded her, so she knew she was in trouble.

Planting her hands firmly on her hips, Bianca's expression was stern as she regarded her eldest daughter. "Since when do we stick our tongue out at people?"

Jordan looked appropriately remorseful. "Sorry, Mommy," she apologized.

Reaching for Alexandria, Bianca lifted the toddler into her arms. Lexie screeched and kicked her chubby little legs in protest. She didn't want to be taken from Emma. Ignoring the child's tantrum, Bianca stooped down next to Jordan. "I think you owe Jacob the apology, Sweetie," she gently corrected. "Tell him you're sorry, please, and don't do that again, okay?"

Nodding, Jordan easily agreed. "I'm sorry, Jacob," she said with sweet sincerity. "That was mean, and I won't do it again."

"It's okay," Jacob said, passively. "My little brother does that sometimes too."

"I do not!" Dylan protested, and a squabble between the two boys threatened.

"Well, why don't we just all agree that we won't do that when we're together, okay?" Bianca intervened, diplomatically.

Four heads nodded in agreement, and Bianca smiled triumphantly. "Okay then, good." She sounded satisfied. "Now let's all get washed up for dinner, okay? Emma, your Mom said I should send you and the boys into the kitchen to wash up, since you're tall enough to reach the sink."

"Okay, Auntie B," Emma chirped. Scrambling to her feet, she directed Jacob and Dylan back toward the kitchen. A cacophonous rumble ensued, as three pairs of sneaker-clad feet echoed down the hallway.

Satisfied, Bianca reached for Jordan's hand. "Come on, Sweetie," she said, "we can use the sink in the bathroom down the hall."

"Okay, Mommy," Jordan said, sweetly, all thoughts of the recent reprimand banished from her memory, as she willingly accepted Bianca's hand. "Are we gonna play with those boys a lot this week?" she asked, peering up at her mother, as they walked in the opposite direction down the hall.

"Maybe," Bianca answered noncommittally. She flipped on the bathroom light, ushering the child inside. "Why?"

"They're okay," Jordan said, grudgingly, "but they're not as cool as A.J. And 'sides, I like playing with Emma all alone, better."

Bianca smiled at her daughter's awkward syntax as she deposited Alexandria on the floor, directing her to stay still. Mulishly, the toddler grunted, and threw herself down on the ground.

Shaking her head, Bianca turned the faucet on. If that was the worst thing Lexie did all evening, they were golden. "Well, you can play with her all alone when we get home at night," she soothed Jordan, adjusting the water temperature. "How's that?"

"Okay," Jordan answered, pacified. "Mommy?"

"Yeah, Honey," Bianca sounded amused, as she helped Jordan wash her hands.

"Emma said there's a pool her mommy's hotel," Jordan noted. "Can we swim in it?"

"Yes, we can swim in the pool," Bianca answered patiently. "Mama will be busy with Auntie O this week, so you and I can take Lexie, okay?"

"Okay." Jordan's eyes brightened with excitement. "Can Emma come too?"

Bianca grinned at Jordan's attachment to Emma. "Yes, Emma can swim with us after school."

"Yay!" Jordan jumped up and down, curls bouncing, water flinging from her hands.

Shaking her head, Bianca handed her daughter a towel. There was a brief pause, as Jordan focused on drying her hands, and then she set the towel aside. "Mommy?"

"Yes?" Bianca couldn't hold back the chuckle, as she worked at washing Alexandria's hands. The child wriggled and squirmed, but Bianca handled her with practiced ease.

"I love you," Jordan said, sweetly, as she flung her arms around Bianca's waist.

Bianca's eyes prickled with tears, and she held Alexandria steadily on her knee with one hand, while hugging Jordan close with the other. "I love you, too, my precious girl," she whispered against that mop of raven curls. The conversation with Jen and Tracy had brought back so many memories of a dark, ominous male figure attempting to steal her child from her. Lena had protected both her and Jordan from the malevolent clutches of Michael Cambias, much as she was certain her wife would help protect Jen and Tracy's sons from Preston Morgan. Still, at times such as this, when the memories were brought so close to the surface, the fear still ran cold in her blood, and she felt the need to clutch this child ever closer. "I love you more than you could possibly know."

She closed her eyes then, and simply held her daughters close, silently treasuring them until the rumble of little feet told her that Emma and the boys had made their way back from the kitchen, and dinner would soon be served. She released Jordan then, sending her toward the dining room, and once she dried Alexandria's hands, and cleaned up the mess from the water, she collected herself and made her way back to the dinner party.

* * *

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—7:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

By seven o'clock, dinner was well underway, and the conversation had turned to Olivia's plans to open a home for unwed teenaged mothers in Chicago. Proudly, Natalia had been the one to introduce the topic, and Olivia had balked at the outpouring of recognition she received from around the table.

Fondly, Doris teased her about how Natalia had turned her into some sort of a bleeding-heart philanthropist, and if she wasn't careful, people would start taking advantage.

Olivia simply laughed her off. "Not a chance, Madam Mayor," she declared. "So don't go thinking you can get one over on me now. I haven't lost my edge." She pointed an accusatory finger. "And don't you go spreading rumors, either."

Doris grinned. "Would I do a thing like that?" Her feigned innocence was laughable.

"Yes—," a chorus of knowing voices declared.

Having remained silent, Lena and Bianca looked amused, while Doris appeared to be suitably chagrinned. And then they were all laughing, as Ashlee looked upon her mother with a sense of curiosity. It was so unlike the woman to be so at ease.

Completely oblivious to the situation, Emma, Jordan, and Dylan kept shoveling their mouths full of marinated chicken, and homemade macaroni and cheese. Though Jacob ate at a slower pace, there had been unanimous echoes of approval upon hearing that mac and cheese was one of the choices for dinner, and Olivia received kudos all around for including it on the menu.

As she watched Emma and Jordan gobble up their dinner, Olivia joked about Lena and Bianca starving the poor girls all weekend. Her tone serious, Emma quickly assured her that wasn't the case—Aunt Lena and Auntie B had taken very good care of her, she solemnly assured. She couldn't let them think otherwise, or her plans for summer camp at Katama Farm could be in jeopardy, as would her return trip to see Jordan. And that just couldn't happen. They had big plans.

Chuckling, Olivia assured Emma that she was only teasing, and that she knew Emma's aunties had taken excellent care of her. Affectionately, she brushed back errant strands of soft chestnut that had escaped Emma's purple and white hairband. "I would never leave you with anyone who wouldn't take good care of you, Jellybean."

"Is that why you won't let Daddy see me?" Emma asked, sadly. Her incidental run-in with Phillip, while out with Jane a few weeks prior, had fueled her increasingly urgent need to see her father—and she simply didn't understand why she wasn't allowed. "You think he won't take good care of me?"

The question caught Olivia completely off guard. She hadn't expected Emma to put such abstract concepts together to draw a succinct conclusion. But Emma was a smart child. Sometimes too smart for her own good, and in retrospect, Olivia probably should have anticipated it. It broke her heart to hear Emma sounding so sad, but Phillip had left her no choice. He was dangerous. He had proven that, in spades, and she would never let anyone harm her daughter. "It's not that I think he won't, Em. I don't think he's well enough to be responsible for you just yet," she soothed.

"Is he gonna die?" Emma sounded worried.

"No… no, Honey," Natalia interjected from the seat next to Emma's. Tenderly, she touched her daughter's cheek. "Remember, your daddy isn't sick in his body, he's…"

"He's sick in the head," Olivia mumbled.

Peering over Emma's head, Natalia fixed Olivia with a glare, and suddenly Olivia found her roast beef quite intriguing. "We're just worried that he still might not be able to tell right from wrong, and he might make a choice that could hurt you."

"You mean like Grandpa Alan does sometimes, because he doesn't know right from wrong?" Emma compared.

"Kinda, yeah," Natalia answered. Clearly, the child understood more than they realized.

"Except Grandpa Alan isn't sick, he's just a jack…"

"Olivia!" Natalia snapped, jolting Olivia's attention toward her. And then Natalia glanced around the table, and quickly apologized for her outburst.

Silenced yet again, Olivia went back to her dinner.

Lena and Doris couldn't help but grin at the obvious influence Natalia held over the formidable Olivia Spencer. The hotelier had certainly met her match.

Natalia effectively distracted Emma by changing seats with her, allowing her to sit next to Jordan. Instantly, both girls were beaming. The subject of Phillip had been forgotten as quickly as it had arisen, and macaroni and cheese never looked better.

Quietly, Olivia thanked Natalia for stepping in, and apologized to her privately. And then she apologized to everyone else. She hadn't meant to be an ass—the subject of Phillip just seemed to get to her in a way nothing else ever did.

Murmurs of absolution came from around the table, and once the commotion died down, the conversation returned to Olivia's new venture. She outlined her plans, and spent some time discussing fundraising opportunities. She had invested the capital up front, and now she was seeking ideas for how to fund the project moving forward.

During their time on the Vineyard, Bianca had offered quite a bit of sound advice regarding the setup and operation of a non-profit organization, as the words "non-profit" tended to incite mass hysteria within her good business sensibilities. Bianca had laughed, and relayed some of the conversation she had had with Lena when deciding to open Haven of Hope—not surprisingly, Lena had expressed similar disdain for the idea of "non-profit," but eventually Bianca had won her over.

Excited about the project and what it could mean to so many young women, Ashlee graciously offered to help with fundraising. It was something she was good at—getting rich people to part with their money—and she couldn't think of a more worthy cause to devote her time and energy to. Olivia briefly wondered if the donations Ashlee garnered were a form of self-preservation on the part of the benefactors—an attempt to stop her endless chatter. The thought made her smile—chatterbox that she was, Ashlee Wolfe was a delightful young woman.

Jen and Tracy felt the same way about the project, and eagerly threw their support behind it, offering to volunteer in any capacity Olivia might require. Surprisingly, even Doris jumped in, offering to move mountains of bureaucratic red tape if need be—noting that it seemed like a good move, politically.

Olivia knew it was more than a political move on the Mayor's part, but she allowed Doris the guise of aloofness. She knew the Mayor had her reasons, as did the woman behind the office.

Turning her attention back to her guests, gratefully, Olivia accepted all of their offers; forming yet another strong alliance amongst them. And Bianca shored up the alliance with a promise of ongoing guidance, as they got the fundraising portion of the project under way. Olivia could not have been more pleased.

Concerned, Lena would later, in private, ask whether or not Olivia might be stretching herself too thin, with their impending merger and concurrent plans for expanding BGRC properties, their plan to place Preston Morgan in a financial chokehold, a new relationship, and a new baby, atop her normal responsibilities. While acknowledging Lena's concern, Olivia would offer reassurances that she had never been in better health, and that she was looking very forward to everything she had in the works—especially building a family with Natalia. That would be all the reassurance Lena would need to move forward with all of their plans, with extreme relish.

* * *

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—7:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Pushing back from the table after enjoying a mouthwatering dessert of strawberry crepes topped with a sprinkle a confectioner's sugar, a dollop of fresh whipped cream, and a drizzle of the world's finest chocolate, Doris declared the entire meal "positively delectable." Her declaration was accompanied by enthusiastic nods and noises of agreement from around the table, as she regarded Olivia with serious intent. "Where on earth did you find fresh strawberries this time of year?"

A sly grin trickled across full lips. "I have my sources," Olivia said, enigmatically.

Gregg, who had made himself all but invisible, yet readily available should any of the hotelier's guests require assistance, smirked at the response. His catering staff had quietly begun packing away leftovers, and disassembling the chafing dishes once dessert was served, leaving him to attend to the needs of guests. He knew exactly who the hotelier's connections were, and would never tell a soul. Just like he would never tell where she got those fabulous shoes.

"Ah, the consummate tease," Doris accused drolly. "Never gets old, does it, playing with my affections?"

Olivia laughed at the hidden insinuation. "You make it far too easy for me, Madam Mayor."

Rotating her gaze around the table, Doris caught the eye of every adult—Emma, Jordan, and Dylan had finished eating in record time, and ran off to play, while Jacob stayed behind, fiddling with his plate, as the adults lingered over dinner, dessert, and conversation. "See what I have to deal with out of her?" she said, pitifully.

Chuckling, Lena raised her tea glass. "The price of friendship with Olivia Spencer," she said, humorously. Next to her, Alexandria busily made a mess, smashing up croutons on her high chair tray, and mushing them into her macaroni and cheese with her hands. Bianca had already confiscated her sippy cup, when the child attempted to add milk to the mess. They hadn't dared give her dessert.

"Hear, hear!" Doris toasted. Her blue eyes gleamed with mischief as her wine glass clinked against Lena's glass of iced tea.

"I suppose the two of you think you're funny," Olivia said, dryly.

"I think we're rather hilarious," Doris quipped.

"Don't try to moonlight as a stand-up comic." The smirk on Olivia's lips was priceless.

Reaching over, Natalia gently patted Olivia's hand. "That goes double for you, Honey."

Olivia looked sufficiently offended, and everyone else shared a laugh.

"Speaking of moonlighting," Olivia said to Jen, "I heard you did a fantastic job handling things in my absence. Thank you."

"It was my pleasure," Jen said, sincerely. "And thank you for the acknowledgment."

"Thank Doris," Olivia said, tilting her head toward the Mayor. "She was very impressed with the way you managed her guests on Monday. And you sold them on the Beacon, as well. They'll be calling to negotiate long-term rates this week." She paused for a breath. "I may have you handle that, if you don't mind. Natalia and I will be in meetings with Lena and our team of attorneys most of the week."

"I'd be happy to take care of that," Jen quickly agreed. "Thanks for the vote of confidence, Olivia. It means a lot."

"It's well deserved," Olivia acknowledged. Relaxing, she leaned back in her chair, and crossed her legs, right over left. "As is an acknowledgment to Gregg, and his staff for pulling this fabulous dinner together for us this evening. Thank you," she said, directing her appreciative comments toward her banquet manager.

Natalia watched Olivia's interactions with Jen and Gregg with great pleasure—it delighted her to see such personal growth in her partner; much, she thought, the way Olivia had delighted in watching her grow when she took the job as executive assistant. She loved the way they complemented one another, each encouraging the other to step outside her comfort zone and reach toward her full potential. It was good, this connection they shared. Beyond good, in fact. It was life-altering, in all the best possible ways, and Natalia wouldn't have changed a moment of it for anything in the world.

There was an echo of appreciation from around the table, and Gregg beamed, dancing like a little Chihuahua. He was so excited he had to resist the urge to ask Lena where she found her shoes.

Tamping down his exhilaration, especially over the shoes, he took a deep breath, cleared his throat, and stood with his head held high. "You're most welcome, Ms. Spencer," he replied with a sense of pride in his tone. "We were happy to serve you all. And might I add," he said, almost clandestinely, "you and Ms. Rivera have a lovely home." _If you discount that hideous green paint. What on earth were they thinking! _It never hurt to compliment the bosses, he reasoned; especially when they invited you into their home—even if it was only to serve them dinner.

"Thank you, Gregg," Olivia and Natalia said, in unison. Olivia sounded a bit more amused than Natalia, but they were both very pleased to accept the compliment.

He nodded politely. "Will there be anything else, Ms. Spencer?" he asked as a courtesy. "We can brew some fresh coffee or tea if you'd like."

Olivia smiled graciously. "No, that will be all, Gregg. Thank you," she said, kindly. "You may clear away the remainder of the provisions. And if you would, please set the hors d'oeuvre trays on the kitchen counter along with the drinks, in case anyone would like a little something later in the evening. We'll be moving out to the living room in a few minutes. I'll take care of anything else we need."

"As you wish," Gregg replied with a courteous nod. And with that, he turned on the heel of his perfectly polished wingtips, and moved toward the kitchen to direct his catering staff in the final clean up.

Natalia arched an eyebrow at Olivia's final statement, and Olivia reached over, gently squeezing her hand. "You're still on vacation until we get to the Beacon in the morning."

Quirking a grin, Natalia asked, "Does that mean we're having cold cereal for breakfast?"

Managing to look sufficiently offended, Olivia answered, "Not at all," she said, casually. "It means Lena is on breakfast duty."

"How did I get in the middle of this?" Lena laughed.

"Right place, right time, I guess," Olivia shrugged.

"How fortunate for me," Lena said, dryly, and everyone enjoyed a good laugh.

* * *

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—8:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

At Olivia's invitation, the group adjourned to the living room a few minutes later. They settled in with their chosen libations—cups of coffee, or glasses of wine or tea—without a single beat being missed in conversation as they made the transition.

There was talk of business and politics, and much about how the two always seemed to end up in bed together, for lack of a better phrase. And the more they all shared their ideas, the more Olivia found her stance challenged, especially given her new, unexpected identity—a woman in a lesbian relationship. She and Lena both commented about how difficult it was to set aside long-held business principles about profitability when the political means by which those profits were garnered left them in direct opposition with those same policymakers in terms of the equality of their relationships and their rights as women. It was a tangled labyrinth of conflicting ideals, to be certain, and not one that lent itself to uncomplicated reconciliation.

"It's been a real eye-opening experience for me," Olivia admitted, as she savored the aroma of the Beacon's special brew. She and Lena had talked extensively about such issues since the decision was made to merge their corporations into BGRC, and Lena had given her much to consider. "I never stopped to consider what it was like to not have the right to marry the person I love. Or how the absence of that right could affect people in terms of tax benefits, retirement and Social Security benefits, health insurance…"

"Medical decision making for your partner, or for the children in the family," Jen added, knowingly.

"Or even the right to see them or get information when they're hospitalized," Tracy noted from experience.

"We had to draw up medical power-of-attorney documents to ensure Tracy's rights regarding both me and the boys," Jen explained. "And since then, we've decided to take things a step further, and Tracy is going to legally adopt the boys once we're married, just to ensure there's never a question as to her place in their lives." Tracy's role in their lives aside, though Jen still loved her own parents, at this point in her life, she didn't see them as being any better fit than Preston Morgan, to raise their boys, should something happen to her.

"That's wonderful!" Ashlee exclaimed. Her sentiments were echoed around the room.

Tracy smiled at Ashlee's characteristic enthusiasm. "Thanks," she said, warmly. "We just don't wanna take any chances. Especially now that Preston is trying to take them away from us."

Reaching across the expanse between them, Natalia gently squeezed Tracy's hand. "I can certainly understand that," she said, empathically. Silently, she wondered if she and Olivia would have to worry about that issue with Frank… or God forbid, Alan and Phillip.

"See, that's exactly what I'm talking about," Olivia said, animatedly. "It's not something I would have considered before, but what if something were to happen and…" Her voice turned shaky, and she allowed the words to trail off, reaching their own conclusion, as her mind took off on a tangential current. Her own health issues notwithstanding, what if something happened to Emma, and she couldn't be there? Or what if, God forbid, something happened to Natalia? Would Frank take their baby away from her? _What if... Oh, God, what if?_

That familiar crease in the center of Olivia's forehead alerted Natalia to the inner workings of her partner's mind. There was a conflict going on in there—a deeply emotional one. Gently, she touched Olivia's arm. She needn't say a word for Olivia to understand the meaning behind the gesture.

Stealing a glance, troubled jade met reassuring mahogany, and slowly, soft, full lips shifted into a wobbly smile. Gaining strength from the silent exchange, Olivia turned her attention back to Jen and Tracy. "The cost of your medical insurance would drop significantly if we offered the same benefit package to you as a couple." It was only slightly off-topic from Jen's most recent comment, but enough to quell the unease that had arisen for Olivia for the immediate future.

Tracy nodded, indicating that it was true.

"I never even considered that before," Olivia said, truthfully. "It was certainly never something I was opposed to, it just wasn't even on my radar." She paused for a moment, and then added with conviction, "It should have been. And it will be, moving forward."

"I'm very pleased to hear that," Jen said, candidly.

"It's a win-win, really, given that the Beacon's cost will decrease as well," Tracy noted.

Olivia knew that it was at least partially true—the Beacon covered sixty percent of the cost of medical coverage for their full-time employees who elected to take the benefit, and given that both Jen and Tracy worked for her, the cost of Tracy's coverage would decrease if she were added to Jen's policy. It would drop for Natalia, as well, once she was added to Olivia's plan.

"Yes, that's true in our case," Jen agreed. "But the cost to the Beacon would increase for those employees whose partners don't work for us, or who don't carry our insurance for whatever reason, but decide to enroll once same-sex partner benefits become available."

"You have a point," Tracy conceded.

"And there's also the issue of tax liability for the value of the insurance," Olivia pointed out. The government, both state and federal, never failed to claim their share. "There's a significant cost-benefit to be weighed there, and I've been weighing the best options not only for the Beacon, but for our employees, as well."

Tracy regarded Olivia with a sense of respect. "I never really stopped to consider how much you have riding on your decisions, Olivia." It was one thing to learn about theories and business models in school, but it was a completely different ball game in the real world. Even during internship, she hadn't really seen this type of decision-making process at work. "I certainly don't envy you."

"Business decisions definitely aren't made frivolously," Olivia admitted. "There are advantages and consequences to consider on every side, and sometimes those decisions aren't easy, especially knowing people's lives will be affected." She paused for a moment, weighing her words. "I admit that in the past I haven't always looked out for my employees' best interests," she said, with a touch of ruefulness in her tone. "I've always been focused on the bottom line." That was certainly true of the Beacon, and she had purposed to make things right in the areas where she had failed her employees. It was a daunting task, just to rectify things in Springfield. And then there were the proposed expansion locations to consider—Chicago, Indianapolis, Oakdale, Saint Louis, San Francisco, and Pine Valley, once the Valley Inn officially became a part of BGRC. The policies in those locations would reflect a more progressive mindset from the outset. It would take time and deliberate action to align their policies in accordance with individual state laws, but together, she and Lena would make it happen.

Reaching over, Natalia took Olivia's hand, pulling it into the lap. "That's changing a little more every day," she said, with obvious pride in her voice.

"I think we all know that's because of your influence," Olivia commented, giving credit where it was due.

As Olivia and Natalia shared that moment, Doris looked Olivia's way. "Just playing Devil's Advocate here, but what would you say to unmarried, straight employees who might argue that their 'partners' should be included in such a benefit package?"

Olivia furrowed her brow, her lips puckering as the carefully mulled over the question. It was a fair one, and it deserved due consideration. "I suppose I would say that if they ever lose the right to marry their partner, then I would agree. Until then, the rules stand. If they don't want to exercise their right, that's their choice, but their employer shouldn't be expected to extend benefits because they choose not to marry when it's legally possible for them to do so."

"And what if they argue that you're affording special treatment to gay people?" Doris pressed. She wasn't being argumentative, just posing questions she knew Olivia would eventually have to field.

In turn, Olivia appreciated Doris's tenacity with regard to the topic. These were questions she needed to consider. "I don't consider it special treatment," she answered forthrightly. "I consider it leveling the playing field."

"If I may?" Lena interjected with a glance toward Olivia.

"By all means," Olivia said, willingly handing the floor over to her business partner. "This certainly affects you, as well." She had explained the planned merger of Beacon Enterprises with Lena's corporation M-K Properties earlier in the evening, and thus everyone knew that Lena would be speaking as a representative of BGRC.

"I agree with Olivia. It's not about extending special treatment to our gay employees. It's about rectifying a wrong that was made even more difficult to combat on the federal level through the passage of DOMA. When gay marriage becomes legal in the states where BGRC properties are located, then I think benefit eligibility should reflect the law of that state," Lena declared. "If our gay and lesbian employees choose not to marry once they're legally allowed to do so, then their rights to partner benefits end. Until the law treats them equally, we'll make sure they're treated equitably by us."

"I'm in full agreement with that," Olivia confirmed. "And if and when DOMA is repealed, the provision for same-sex partner benefits at BGRC would terminate."

Natalia listened intently, as she glanced back and forth between the two women. "I'm sorry… I'm a little lost here," she admitted. "What is DOMA?"

"It's the law that says my marriage to Lena isn't considered legal for the purposes of federal laws and programs," Bianca explained, matter-of-factly. "We're legally married according to Massachusetts law, but for things like federal taxes, we're viewed as being single. And states where gay marriage isn't legalized aren't required by law to honor our marriage either, which means that for the state taxes we file in Pennsylvania we're considered single, but anything we file with the State of Massachusetts is filed as a married couple."

"Basically, we're legally married, and hold all the rights, protections, and responsibilities associated with marriage while we're at the cottage on the Vineyard, but we lose all of that once we return home to Pine Valley or travel to almost anywhere else in the country," Lena added.

"It also means that if there were ever an issue with Lena's legal status here in The States, she could be deported because immigration laws are federal, and they don't have to respect our marriage," Bianca noted. "Fortunately, she's almost finished with the naturalization process, so we won't have to worry about immigration, but it's been a long five years waiting for her eligibility."

"That's certainly true enough," Lena concurred. "And while filing our taxes is a nightmare, to be certain, it pales in comparison to the emotional impact of knowing that there are places in this country where we're viewed as being unworthy of some of the most fundamental human rights simply because of the gender of our spouse."

"That law is not only sad, but ridiculous," Natalia said, bluntly. She honestly would have viewed it as such even before she fell in love with Olivia. No one deserved to be stripped of basic human rights.

Lena released a sardonic laugh. "We agree."

"So what can be done about it?" Natalia asked, naively.

"There are lawsuits pending in some federal courts, challenging the Constitutionality of the law," Bianca reported. "When those courts begin to support that argument, we'll have a better chance of getting the law before the Supreme Court where it can be struck down."

"It's like the fight to legalize interracial marriage in the sixties," Doris noted. She was an avid historian of the civil rights movement. "It's a long, judicial process, and progress is being thwarted by an influx of cash from religious fundamentalist groups and corporations that support what they term 'traditional family values'." There was neither a hint of rancor nor endorsement in her tone; rather, her statement was matter-of-fact. "But public opinion is slowly and steadily evolving around the issue of marriage equality, and eventually it will happen."

Though she remained uncharacteristically quiet, the knowledgeable comment from Doris made Ashlee take note of her mother yet again. The woman was certainly a study in contrasts, especially given that heinously homophobic press conference of a few months prior, set against the myriad pro-gay comments she had made throughout the evening. This was one more piece of the very intriguing puzzle that was revealing itself to be her mother, and she regarded her with a sense of curious pride.

Tracy regarded the Mayor with keen interest. "With all due respect Madam Mayor, has your opinion evolved as well?" she asked, without malice. Given that the woman was a career politician, sitting in a room full of lesbians, she wondered how much truth there would be to any answer she received, but she had to ask the question.

Doris paused for a moment, garnering courage as she gathered her thoughts. "That's a fair question, Tracy. One that deserves a direct answer," she conceded. Unlike previous times when this subject had arisen in conjunction with her role as Mayor, there was no posturing in her words or body language. She was fully open, and it felt liberating to her. "I admit that as a politician, I haven't always stood on the right side of history in supporting marriage equality. In fact, I've worked on the opposite side. Not because I agreed personally, but for the sake of political maneuvering. I tried to justify my actions by saying it wasn't personal, but I realize now what a copout that was. It was wrong of me. All of it. And I've tried to make amends where I was able." Her tone held a true sense of remorse, especially as she glanced from Olivia to Natalia.

Her focus back on Tracy, Doris leaned forward, and her voice softened. "I hope that my offer of help with your custody battle tells you that I really mean that; and that I'm not just blowing smoke for the sake of, well…" A sweep of her hand around the room indicated the group of women with whom she was conversing, "my present constituency."

Jen took a moment to consider not just all that Doris had said, but how she had said it, as well as the possible motivations behind her words. And then she was nodding her head. "I believe you when you say it isn't about politics in this room, Doris. In fact, I get the distinct impression that it isn't about politics at all for you anymore."

"I would have to say your impressions are correct," Doris acknowledged after a momentary pause. Deep blue eyes met the shimmering jade of a former nemesis. "It's about friendship found with the most unlikely of people. That's not something that I can afford to take for granted."

It was Natalia's turn to regard Doris Wolfe in a different light. The sincerity in those intense blue eyes matched that in her voice, and Natalia had to admit that she had never seen the woman look so unguarded. It was more shocking than the first time she had seen Olivia exhibit such vulnerability, and it left her at a loss for words. While she still couldn't say she would trust the Mayor's motivations in all things political, perhaps, Natalia inwardly conceded, she had misjudged the woman she was beyond the office.

"I don't think that's something any of us can afford to take for granted," Jen extrapolated to the entire group. She was fully aware of the value of their friendships with Olivia and Natalia, and the way things were going, it seemed as though Lena, Bianca, and Doris would soon be added to their small group of trusted friends.

"I would have to agree," Lena affirmed. She wouldn't have traded her friendship with Olivia for anything in the world, and she and Bianca had quickly come to value Natalia as a friend, as well.

Other noises of agreement quickly echoed Lena's, as heads nodded around the room.

Olivia smiled and raised her glass. "To unlikely friendships," she toasted warmly.

Nodding, Doris smiled and echoed Olivia's sentiments, and everyone else joined in on the toast.

Coming up in Chapter 12.4…

Unanticipated conversations…

An exciting announcement…

And a touch of the SMEXY…

Stay tuned!


	54. Ch 12: Old Friends, New Ventures Pt IV

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Doris and Ashlee Wolfe, and Cooper "Coop" Bradshaw are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. With the exception of a few brief references to Olivia's conversation with Ashlee during the 4.10.2008 episode, and dialogue from the 9.4.2009 episode where Doris comes out to Ashlee, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks again to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 12 is rated NC-17 overall, though some sections will be either PG or PG-13…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"An alliance is like a chain. It is not made stronger by adding weak links to it… An alliance should be hard diplomatic currency, valuable and hard to get…"

— Walter Lippmann

"We cannot always assure the future of our friends; we have a better chance of assuring our future if we remember who are friends are."

— Henry Kissinger

Chapter 12.4 – Old Friends, New Ventures, and Unexpected Alliances:

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—8:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Thank you for inviting me to dinner," Ashlee said to Olivia when they met in the kitchen a few minutes later. Olivia was getting Natalia a refill on her tea, and Ashlee was after a refreshing glass of ice water. "I didn't even realize you and my Mom were friends."

"It's our pleasure, Ashlee," Olivia said, warmly. She truly liked the young woman—had, ever since that day Ashlee visited her in the hospital after her transplant. She found Ashlee to be a kind, genuine soul. No pretense whatsoever. And while a bit gawky and socially challenged at times, which was not like Olivia at all, Ashlee reminded the hotelier a bit of herself in terms of her self-concept. Ashlee seemed to crave acceptance, and to that need, Olivia could certainly relate; though she never wore that need on her sleeve, so to speak, the way Ashlee did, at times. Beyond that, she had very much enjoyed their visit that afternoon in the hospital, as well as other encounters they had had over the subsequent year. "Your mother was a real help to me when I was struggling with my feelings for Natalia," she shared. "She encouraged me not to let love slip through my fingers just because I was scared."

"I can't imagine you ever being scared of anything," Ashlee commented. "Especially after that conversation we had at the hospital. What happened to that fearless woman? Y'know, the one who takes chances?"

Olivia smiled. "There's a lot of your mother in you," she said, affectionately.

"Given your tone of voice, I'll take that as a compliment," Ashlee said, graciously.

"It was meant as one," Olivia confirmed. "And as for that woman who takes chances, well, falling in love with Natalia was a whole different ballgame. One that I wasn't prepared to play," she said, forthrightly.

"No frame of reference, huh?" Ashlee asserted.

"None whatsoever," Olivia admitted with a laugh. "You know, we talked that day about how I still 'had it,' even after my surgery. But when it came to Natalia, I thought that particular 'it' would certainly elude me. I mean, I didn't think there would ever be a possibility that she could return my feelings." She stressed the utter hopelessness she had felt regarding the situation.

"But you were wrong," Ashlee said without condescension.

Releasing a sigh of relief, Olivia said, "Believe me, I've never been happier about being wrong."

"You two are good together," Ashlee declared. "You complement one another well."

"You mean because I'm a bitch, and she's a candidate for sainthood?" Olivia was only half joking.

Leaning a hip against the counter, Ashlee regarded her with sincerity. "I've never thought of you as a bitch," she said, with gentle candidness. "You're a strong, independent woman, who knows what she wants, and isn't afraid to fight for it. And you don't take crap from anyone. I admire those qualities in you."

The right corner of Olivia's mouth curled almost into a smile. "I actually think you mean that."

"I do," Ashlee affirmed.

Olivia's lips formed that smile then, as she regarded the younger woman. "You've become quite the strong, independent woman yourself, you know." Her tone of voice was warm, acknowledging. "You've taken charge of your life, and gone after the things you want too."

"Yes, I have," Ashlee said, proudly. Her smile was bright, blue eyes twinkling with mirth. "You actually helped me a lot with that," she acknowledged.

Tilting her head, Olivia's face held a curious expression. "How so?"

"That conversation at the hospital," Ashlee answered. "All that talk about taking chances… That's what gave me the courage to go ahead with my surgery. My whole life changed because of what you said to me that day."

"No—" Shaking her head, Olivia gently disagreed. "It changed because you made the decision to take those chances, Ashlee. That's not about me, it's about you."

Accepting Olivia's argument, at least in part, Ashlee nodded. "I get that. I do. But you still made a difference in my life, Olivia," she acknowledged. "I appreciate how real you've always been with me." An uncharacteristic frown covered her face, as a shadow fell across those bright blue eyes, turning them almost gray. "Sometimes I wish… other people could be that way." Her tone left no question as to the identity of those 'other people'—or one person, in particular.

Moving closer, Olivia reached out, giving Ashlee's arm a supportive squeeze. "Sometimes the idea of being real, especially with the people we love, is scary," she said, knowingly.

"It shouldn't be that way," Ashlee contended.

"No, it shouldn't," Olivia agreed, "but being real leaves us vulnerable, and sometimes the cost of honesty is simply too much to bear. I didn't tell Natalia how I felt about her for the longest time, because living with my feelings was more bearable than the idea of losing her forever. I could live with knowing how much I loved her, even knowing that I could never be with her in that way. But I couldn't live without her in my life. I needed her too much." She paused for a moment, considering the truth in her words. "That probably sounds really selfish," she admitted. "But when telling the truth leaves you at risk of losing the person you love the most, it's not so easy to be selfless."

Nodding, Ashlee focused on the glass of water in her hand, as she pondered Olivia's wisdom. And then she met Olivia's gaze. "Thank you," she said, sincerely. "You've given me a lot to think about." She wasn't certain how or why, but somehow she just knew that what Olivia had said would be meaningful to her in a whole new way in the not so distant future.

* * *

Forty-five minutes later, the Wolfe's were bidding them all goodnight—Ashlee had an early call at WSPR the following morning, and had some prep work to finish before calling it a night. Olivia and Natalia both thanked them for coming, and received unified expressions of appreciation in return for the invitation.

Jen and Tracy thanked Doris again for her willingness to help with the custody suit, and Jen promised a phone call to the Mayor's office first thing in the morning. Tracy and Ashlee made promises of a lunch soon, and Jen couldn't have been more pleased. Her fiancée's family was wonderful, but Tracy needed more friends who were open and accepting of their relationship. She had to admit the same was true of her own life, and she was beyond grateful to have found Olivia and Natalia in that regard.

Lena and Bianca warmly bid them farewell, saying how nice it had been to make their acquaintance, and maybe they could all get together again before their departure later that week. Both Doris and Ashlee were agreeable to that plan.

After they parted ways, the remaining women chattered amiably about everything and nothing. None of it work-related. They had talked enough about that for one evening, Olivia declared, and there would be plenty of time to pick up the conversation later.

With talk of work set aside, the conversation turned to more personal things, as Bianca asked Jen and Tracy about their wedding plans—the when and the where, and the who would be involved. It didn't matter that they had just met a few hours prior—she was a woman, there had been talk of a wedding, and she wanted details!

"We're not sure when," Jen answered. "I guess that will depend upon what our attorney has to say about how it will affect our case."

"Exactly," Tracy agreed. "We wanna make sure the boys are secure, and if that means waiting, well…" She smiled at Jen, and squeezed her hand. "I've waited six long years for her to finally give in; a few more months won't hurt."

"I don't want to wait one minute longer than we have to, though," Jen said, her eyes never leaving Tracy's. "I'm beyond ready to be this woman's wife."

Smiling, Tracy leaned close, pressing a soft kiss to Jen's lips. "Ditto." What had once felt so taboo—public displays of affection—were now as natural as breathing, and they were both so grateful for the newfound freedom.

Bianca glanced at Lena, gracing her with that winsome smile. "We know exactly how you feel."

Wrapping an arm around her wife, Lena agreed. "We certainly do." Being Bianca's wife, belonging only to her, was the one thing in life Lena had wanted more than anything, and once the proposal had been made, she couldn't wait to make it official. The only thing that had kept her from marrying Bianca right there on the spot was the fact that it meant so much to Bianca to give her a wedding that would surpass any dream she might have had as a little girl growing up in Poland. She wouldn't have taken the joy from Bianca for anything, and their wedding and honeymoon had put all fairytales to shame.

The look that passed between Lena and Bianca was palpable—everyone in the room felt the intensity of it. Knowing their history made the moment all the more touching, and Natalia felt the threat of tears stinging her eyes. Unconsciously, she moved closer to Olivia, their fingers entwining in Olivia's lap.

"We've been talking about Iowa," Tracy noted, returning to Bianca's initial line of questions.

"Apparently, Tracy likes corn," Jen said, humorously.

"Are you morally opposed to corn?" Bianca asked Jen with a hint of teasing. "Because Lena and I could always host a big ole' gay wedding on the Vineyard," she suggested.

"I suggested Massachusetts, but…"

Jen interjected, finishing Tracy's comment. "My family is in Boston, and they're not exactly keen on our relationship. My father is a Southern Baptist minister," she said, knowing that would go far in explaining the situation.

A chorus of "Ohhhh's" with accompanying nods of comprehension commenced the moment the words were out of her mouth.

"But I do love the Vineyard," Jen commented, clear affection in her tone. "I have a lot of fond memories there." She shared a few of those memories with them, including some of the times she spent there with Jake. But mostly, they were memories of times on the beach with her sisters—they would steal away there on weekends, and explore the islands from Nantucket, to the Vineyard, all the way north to Provincetown. She missed her sisters terribly sometimes, and now, with the wedding to plan, their absence from her life was even more palpable.

Sensing the emotions simmering beneath the surface, Tracy reached over, gently squeezing her fiancée's hand. A smile flickered across Jen's face in response, and she lifted Tracy's hand to her lips, kissing her fingers.

"Well, if you're feeling nostalgic, and decide you'd like visit your old stomping grounds, you're more than welcome to visit," Lena invited. Any friends of Olivia and Natalia would be welcomed in their home at any time. She knew Bianca agreed.

Jen and Tracy both thanked them for their kindness, agreeing that they would love to visit sometime. The Vineyard was beautiful, to say the least, and she wanted to share that with Tracy. But more than anything, she wanted to show Tracy Provincetown. Her excursions there with her sisters had been her first glimpse of lesbian life, and though she had no inclination then that one day she would be living that life, she had always felt comfortable amongst the women she had met there. Sadly, her sisters hadn't felt the same.

Olivia and Natalia took their turn then, sharing of their adventures on the Vineyard with Lena and Bianca. Everyone laughed about Emma chasing Olivia with the little piglet at Katama Farms, as well as the fun little competitions between Olivia and Bianca, and Jen and Tracy expressed surprise at the fact that Olivia could actually sing. Olivia looked sufficiently offended, and they all shared another good laugh.

All in all, they found that while they had come from quite a diverse set of backgrounds, they had many interests in common, and conversation flowed smoothly from one topic of mutual interest to another, making for a very pleasant evening—one that would be repeated often in the years to come.

* * *

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… Doris's Car—9:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

For the first few minutes of their ride home, Doris and Ashlee chatted amiably about what a lovely time they'd had that evening. And then the conversation fell silent, each of them feeling that familiar wall of isolation returning between them.

Conversations with her mother had been strained and awkward for more years than Ashlee could remember, and she hated the distance between them. They had been so close when she was younger, and then everything changed, and her mother had pushed her away. As the years moved on, she came to the conclusion that her mother simply didn't like her. She didn't understand why. Had she done something wrong? Was she not smart enough? Pretty enough? Was it because of her weight? She had tried to combat that notion by having the surgery to lose the weight. But her mother had simply been angry with her for not telling her about it until the last minute. She couldn't win for losing. In the end, she felt better about herself, but it had changed nothing between the two of them. Her mother was still distant, and Ashlee, still sad and confused.

Doris hated the distance too, but she lacked any clue as to how to bridge the gap, especially at this point in their relationship. Ashlee was a grown woman now—a woman whom, Doris had to admit, she barely knew at all. That was all her own fault, she knew. She had withheld the truth from Ashlee, pushed her away to protect her from the fact that she hated herself, hated who and what she was inside. So how was she to fix it, when she still feared losing the child she loved so much?

The longer the silence persisted, the more the tension grew, and finally, Ashlee couldn't stand it anymore. "Can I ask you something, Mom?"

Startled from her inner self-recrimination, Doris nearly jumped out of her skin. "What?" She caught her bearings. "Oh, yes, of course, Sweetie. What is it?"

"You seem rather passionate about gay rights these days," Ashlee noted. There was no hint of accusation in her tone, only confusion and a touch of mild curiosity. "And you seem to know a lot about lesbian life."

Immediately, Doris felt a sense of fear rise within her. She drew a shaky breath. "Is that your question?" She tried to sound amused, but only succeeded in sounding nervous.

"No—," Ashlee shook her head. "Just an observation."

Doris nodded. "Oh—"

Silence fell again. Ashlee contemplated her words. Doris's anxiety level rose, the blood thrumming through her veins.

"Is it because you're friends with Olivia now?" Ashlee wondered aloud. "Or is there some other reason?" She was clueless as to what the reason might be, and simply grabbing at straws to try to understand.

Sheer panic set in, and Doris scrambled to collect her thoughts. How on earth was she supposed to respond to that? It wasn't a question she ever anticipated would come from her daughter. She could lie, and just answer affirmatively that her interests were because of Olivia. Or she could say it was her duty to develop an understanding of the different cultures within her constituency. Or she could say she'd picked things up here and there, through a few gay acquaintances over the years. That was at least partially true. Or she could simply suck it up, and finally tell her daughter the whole truth. Maybe now was the time to risk everything; to reach out for what was most important, she reasoned. After all, Olivia had, and look how great everything worked out.

Drawing in a deep breath, Doris summoned her courage. "Do you remember the day that I took you to the beach? You were seven, and you wanted to play, but I told you that we had to talk first…" Her voice was quavering with nervous uncertainty.

"Yes—" Ashlee was nodding animatedly. That day was forever etched into her brain. It was almost dizzying, even now. "That would be the day that you told me about sex." She expelled an anxious laugh. _Oh,_ _God, please don't let this be another sex talk. I'm a little old for that, and really, Coop took care of any lingering questions I had. Oh, had he ever!_ _Besides, it has nothing to do with the question I asked._

"Yeah—" Doris sighed. "Well, that actually wasn't the conversation I was planning on having with you that day," she confessed.

"Oh, mom, it's fine," Ashlee said, dismissively. "I mean seven is a little young, but at the end of the day, you didn't scar me for life."

"Well, that's good." This time, Doris's sigh was one of relief. "Because I've just been trying to do that, you know, not scar you for life. To protect you from anything that might hurt you." Her tone turned emotional, and she had to struggle to hold it steady, as she choked back the tears that threatened.

"Mom, everything is fine," Ashlee attempted to reassure. She was more than a bit confused. What did any of this have to do with her mother's seeming knowledge of lesbian life? Ashlee wasn't always the sharpest tool in the shed. "What… what's going on?"

"Oh, Sweetie," Doris sighed.

"What?"

Dragging in a ragged breath, Doris's hands tightened on the steering wheel. "I'm a lesbian," she blurted. She hadn't meant for it to come out quite like that.

Shards of moonlight angled through the tinted windows, illuminating patches of Doris's face, and Ashlee just sat there staring at her, completely taken aback.

"I'm a lesbian," Doris repeated, this time with stronger conviction. "I have been ever since I could remember, okay? I just… I couldn't always accept it, okay? And you… you've gotta understand that it was a different time then, okay? People did not understand it the way they do now."

With each comment the stakes were higher, the tension greater, and the emotions she had been trying to quell came spilling out in a torrent of tears as she rambled, trying to explain the how and the why of her failure to tell Ashlee the truth about herself. Listening to her own words, the only message she heard was that she was a coward, and that only made matters worse. "And I didn't tell _anyone_. I just went about my business. I—I went to school… I had boyfriends… it never quite worked, y'know? It wasn't right for me, so… I went to school, and when I graduated, I decided to live my life the way I wanted to again. And at a certain point, I wanted life to mean more, so I went to a sperm bank and I got… you!" Her voice was a piquant paradox of adoration and terror.

Ashlee was crying, and Doris felt overwhelmed. Gravel crackled under the tires, pinging against the metal frame, as she pulled the car to the side of the road. Whether the decision to pull over had been made out of prudence or a simple need to connect with her daughter in that moment, she couldn't say. It was probably a touch of both.

Shifting the car into park, she turned toward Ashlee, and reached out to her. Thankful to not be rebuffed, she took Ashlee's hands into her own, marveling at the hands of a woman, where there were once those of a little girl. _Her little girl_. When had things become so complicated?

"You have been everything to me." Doris's voice was brimming with emotion, as she stressed the magnitude of Ashlee's importance in her life. "I remember holding your hand when you learned how to walk. I… we were so close," she lamented, her voice so filled with sorrow it broke Ashlee's heart. "And then all of a sudden you were seven, and you were asking me 'why don't we have a daddy'. So I took you to the beach that day to try to explain; only I chickened out. And I have been chickening out ever since. And I know that this wall developed between us, and I know it was my fault, and I couldn't do anything about it. And then all of a sudden, you were this remarkable young woman." She was sobbing at this point, and Ashlee was as well. "And I am stuck knowing that I have been lying to you. And you're right—you don't know who I am, and the reason you don't is because I haven't shared myself with you, and I am so sorry."

A deeper sense of remorse would have been impossible to achieve, as Doris sat there, completely vulnerable, her emotions fully exposed for her daughter to see for the very first time in her life.

"I just… I don't understand why you don't trust me," Ashlee cried. Her head was spinning, and she felt acutely overwhelmed. "Don't you know that I love you?"

"I just didn't want you to suffer," Doris tried to explain. "The world can be really cruel…"

"Mom, I know the world is cruel." Ashlee tapped her fingertips against her chest, indicating that she had experienced that cruelty firsthand. "Out of anyone I know, I know that the world is cruel. You were cruel to me. You were cruel."

The anguish in her tone told Doris exactly how deeply that cruelty had cut into her daughter's soul. "I'm really sorry," Doris cried with deep remorse. "I'm sorry… I—I don't know what else I can say…"

"Why couldn't you just trust me?" Ashlee sobbed. "Just trust me!"

"Are you ashamed of me?" Doris asked, pleadingly. Nothing in the world could feel worse than that. "Are you embarrassed?"

"No, I'm not ashamed or embarrassed," Ashlee answered. "I am so angry, because you didn't love me enough to be honest with me."

"Honey, that's not true," Doris countered. She squeezed Ashlee's hand tightly. "I love you so much that I was terrified of losing you."

Olivia's voice, her words, rang in Ashlee memory then. _Sometimes the idea of being real, especially with the people we love, is scary… Sometimes the cost of honesty is simply too much to bear… When telling the truth leaves you at risk of losing the person you love the most, it's not so easy to be selfless… _ Was that the way her mother felt? Did she really believe Ashlee wouldn't love her if she knew the truth? Her anger dissipated, replaced by sorrow from the realization that her mother didn't know any better. That was as much her own fault as her mother's.

"I guess…" Ashlee choked back tears. "I guess I haven't been all that open with you either, Mom. If I had been, then you would've known that no matter who you are, or what you might've done, or who you love, or anything else, I could never stop loving you. None of that matters to me. It never has. All I've ever wanted was your approval."

"That's all I've ever wanted from you, too, Sweetie." Doris's voice was soft beneath the tears. "And yet, I've done little to deserve it."

"All these years, I thought you'd pushed me away because you didn't like me," Ashlee said, sorrowfully.

"Oh, Honey, no," Doris comforted. She wanted desperately to pull her daughter into her arms, but she wasn't certain the affection would be welcomed. And so she settled for something less overwhelming, gently tucking strands of flaxen hair behind Ashlee's left ear. "It was never you. I love you," she reassured. "I was distant because I didn't like myself."

Ashlee nodded her head as she sniffled, swiping at her nose. "Really?" She wanted more than anything to believe her mother's words.

"Really, Honey," Doris gently soothed. "I am so proud of the woman you've become. You're kind, and generous, and compassionate. And you certainly didn't get any of those qualities from me," she admitted ruefully. "And you're smart as a whip. That, I think you get from me."

The humor in Doris's tone as she delivered that line made Ashlee laugh. And then they were both smiling, as they locked gazes for the first time since Ashlee was a child. It felt good to look her daughter in the eyes again, and Doris felt a deep sense of contentment fill her. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you the truth when you were younger. Can you ever forgive me?" Her tone held out hope for absolution.

"Are there more secrets?" Ashlee asked, tentatively, as she gazed out into the moonlit night.

"No, Sweetie," Doris quickly assured. "I swear that's the only one."

Wiping the tears from her cheeks, Ashlee met her mother's watery eyes once again. The expression they held told Doris all was forgiven. "Have you ever been in love?" she asked, innocently.

"I've been in relationships," Doris answered honestly. "But no, I've never been in love."

"Is that because of me?" Ashlee sounded positively guilt-ridden.

"No, Ashlee, it's because of me," Doris admitted. "I could date, and… I could have sex, but… I could never let myself truly open up to anyone, because I was so ashamed of the person I was inside."

"You're not just talking about being a lesbian anymore, are you?" Ashlee asked, with surprising astuteness.

"No, I'm not," Doris admitted. "I've been a horrible person, done terrible things sometimes. And not just to strangers, but to you. Hurting you is the thing I regret most in this life."

"I forgive you, you know," Ashlee offered reassuringly. "Sometimes things still hurt, but I've never held a grudge against you for anything, and I never will."

Doris's blue eyes darkened with the density of her tears, and she reached out, gently touching Ashlee's face. "You have no idea what that means to me, my precious girl."

She didn't need to restrain her desire to hug this time, because Ashlee flung herself into her mother's arms without preamble, squeezing her tightly. "I love you so much, Mom," she cried into her mother's shoulder.

"I love you too, Ashlee," Doris whispered beneath her tears.

They hugged for quite a long while, until finally, their emotions felt under control again. Ashlee was the first to break away. Not because she wanted distance, but because she wanted to know more about her mother while the opportunity was available. "Are you okay with it now?" she asked. "Being a lesbian, I mean."

"It's been really hard, but I'm getting there," Doris admitted. "You're really okay with this?" she asked, hesitantly.

"I'm really okay, Mom," Ashlee assured. "I want you to be happy."

"I want that too, Honey," Doris echoed.

"I don't know any lesbians other than the ones at dinner tonight," Ashlee noted. "Maybe Olivia and Natalia have a friend they could introduce you to."

The suggestion nearly made Doris choke. "Oh, that's all right," she hedged, afraid of what trouble Olivia might find for her. "I think I can find my own dates."

"Maybe so," Ashlee conceded. "But I want you to find love, not just dates. I want you to be happy, like your friends." She thought for a minute. "Jen and Tracy talked about other lesbians at their church. Maybe they can find you someone."

Doris released an amused laugh. "You think I need a 'Saint Natalia'?"

Ashlee's smile was all teeth. They glistened in the moonlight that streaked through the windshield. "Well, you definitely don't need an Olivia 'Freakin' Spencer, that's for sure," she asserted. "You get into enough trouble all on your own."

"Truer words, my darling daughter," Doris said, humorously. "Truer words…"

* * *

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—9:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

When Lena excused herself soon thereafter, indicating that it was beyond bedtime for the girls, everyone else reluctantly agreed that it was time for the evening to end. Emma, Jacob, and Dylan had school the next morning, and they would all be bears to get up if they didn't get to bed soon.

After bidding goodnight to Lena and Bianca, Olivia and Natalia walked Jen, Tracy, and the boys out. From the front porch, Tracy hit the button to unlock the car, and instructed the boys to head that direction. "We'll be right there."

Dylan was off like a shot, still bursting with energy, while Jacob lagged behind, taking his time in getting there. Tracy just smiled and shook her head. It was so typical of the two of them.

"I want both of you to take tomorrow off," Olivia said to Jen and Tracy. "You've had a long week, and…"

Jen attempted to protest, but Olivia raised a hand to stop her. "No arguments, okay? You both have plenty of paid leave available, and Natalia has already covered your shift," she informed. Even if they didn't, Olivia would have paid them anyway. "You'll need time to talk with Doris in the morning, and I'm certain Grayson will be in touch as well. Take the time." Though not harsh, the tone of her voice brooked no dispute.

Nodding, Jen agreed. "Thank you, Olivia," she said, sincerely. "We appreciate all of your support."

"Anytime," Natalia said, warmly. "Besides, we owe you."

"Exactly," Olivia agreed. "And not just for the Beacon, either. I can't tell you how much we appreciate you handling our furniture delivery."

"Yeah, and for setting things up for us Friday evening." Natalia finished Olivia's thought. "Everything was beautiful."

"It certainly was," Olivia seconded. And then she smiled. "We had a lot to celebrate," she shared, stealing a glance at Natalia, who nodded her agreement.

"Celebrate?" Tracy's tone asked the question. She had been hoping the subject would be broached.

Instinctively, Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia's middle section, hands resting protectively against her belly.

Crossing her arms, Natalia's hands immediately covered Olivia's in return. "We haven't told anyone other than Lena and Bianca yet, but…"

Olivia couldn't stand it any longer. She just _had_ to tell. "We're having a baby," she announced. Her eyes and smile were beaming as bright as a beacon in the evening sky.

Tracy's eyes lit up, as a smile burst across her face. "Omigosh, congratulations!" Her genuine excitement was contagious, and Jen's reaction, though a few seconds behind her, was equally as fervent. "Yes! Congratulations! That's such wonderful news," she said with a bright smile. Babies were such a blessing. She adored them—she just wasn't keen on having any more of them in her own house.

Olivia and Natalia had only a moment to share a glance, and then they were being hugged enthusiastically, as a series of similar questions burst forth, in various forms, all with the intent of learning the baby's gender and anticipated arrival date.

"I'm due in late October," Natalia reported.

"They can't determine gender until the twentieth week," Olivia informed. "We have an ultrasound scheduled for the end of the month."

"Well, that explains the sparkling juice," Jen commented to Olivia. "I wondered why you didn't request wine for Friday night."

"Yes, that would be why," Olivia affirmed. "No wine for either of us until the baby comes."

"Solidarity?" Tracy grinned.

"Yup—" Olivia playfully popped the 'p,' as she nodded and grinned.

"I think it's kinda silly, but I love her for being so supportive," Natalia said, fondly. She brushed a hand over Olivia's cheek, affectionately.

"Gosh, I just can't tell you how excited we are for you both," Tracy mused. Her hands were planted on her hips, and she was shaking her head, unable to wipe the grin from her face.

"Well, we're equally as excited for the two of you," Natalia proclaimed. "I can't believe you're getting married!"

Tracy wrapped her arms around Jen from the side. "Honestly, I still can't believe it either," she admitted. "I mean, a part of me has always known it would happen someday, but I just… She really took me off-guard with the proposal. I thought it would be me doing the proposing, and…"

"And I would be giving her every reason in the book why it was a bad idea," Jen admitted with a wry laugh.

"Not a fan of weddings?" Olivia said, teasingly.

Jen shook her head. "It's not that," she denied. "It's more about the 'til death do us part' thing. That didn't work out so well for me the first time." She didn't sound sad, just reflective.

Natalia reached out, gently squeezing Jen's hand. She didn't need to explain how deeply she could relate to Jen's experience.

Olivia felt like an ass. "I'm so sorry," she said, ruefully. "I just didn't stop to think…"

"Don't be." Jen's voice was strong with conviction, as she clasped her hand over Tracy's where it rested against her hip. "Jake has been gone a long time, and I've moved on with my life." Stealing a glance at Tracy, she smiled. "I've never been happier, and I can't wait to marry the love of my life."

Pressing a kiss against Jen's cheek, Tracy declared, "Neither can I."

Another round of mutual congratulations and hugs were offered amongst them then, and finally, they bid one another goodnight.

As Olivia and Natalia watched their friends walking toward their car, hand-in-hand, Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist again, holding her from behind. "Tonight was a good idea," she quietly declared.

"If you do say so yourself?" Natalia's tone was teasing, and it brought a smile to Olivia's lips.

"What can I say?" Olivia posed, humorously. "I'm brilliant."

Turning in Olivia's arms, Natalia met that familiar gaze. "You certainly are, my Love." Her hand fell to the back of Olivia's head, fingers tangling in soft chestnut, as she kissed her. "Now why don't you take me inside, and show me exactly how brilliant you are…" It was all suggestion, no question about it.

"It would be entirely my pleasure," Olivia murmured into their kiss.

Natalia grinned against Olivia's lips, fingertips tracing along the inseam of Olivia's jeans. "We'll see about that…"

* * *

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—11:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Having tucked Emma into bed alongside Jordan quite some time before, Olivia and Natalia had turned their attention back to Lena and Bianca. They talked a bit about plans for the following day, laying out their usual timetable for weekday mornings. Lena and Bianca assured them that they could work within the schedule, and be ready to leave for the Beacon by eight o'clock.

Finally, having seen to all of Lena and Bianca's final needs, Olivia and Natalia had bid them goodnight at the door to Olivia's old bedroom. As they entered their own bedroom, Natalia pushed the door closed behind them, and Olivia found herself unceremoniously pressed up against it. Natalia's mouth firmly affixed to her own in a searing kiss, she felt her shirttail being yanked from her jeans, and then fingers were deftly working the buttons of her shirt.

Grasping the crisp cotton of Natalia's shirt, Olivia eagerly pushed it from her shoulders, allowing it to drop to the floor behind them. And then she was unsettling the lacy black camisole from those perfectly formfitting jeans. She heard the familiar sounds of Natalia's growing excitement, and her own body responded in kind. Her next awareness was the tangling of Natalia's fingers in her hair, as that skillful tongue traced the edges of her lips, before delving inside to explore.

The swift scraping of that practiced tongue against the roof of her mouth drew a low groan from Olivia's lungs, as her fingers dug into Natalia's hips, pulling her closer. Instinctively, Natalia's right knee slipped between Olivia's thighs; her own thigh pressing firmly against Olivia's heated center. Their kisses deepened, and without a moment's hesitation, their bodies began a natural, wanton grind, their passion rapidly escalating.

"We should probably…" Olivia gasped, as Natalia's fingers tweaked an already achingly erect nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra.

"…block the vent?" Panting, Natalia finished Olivia's thought.

Olivia smiled knowingly, and then groaned, as Natalia's mouth found her nipple. "Yes!" she expelled, in both praise of Natalia's oral caress and answer of her question.

"Already handled," Natalia announced confidently, as she nipped at that taut bud.

A surge of heat shot from Olivia's nipple to her aching center. "God, I love you…," she sighed, as once again, she submitted willingly to Natalia's control.

TBC in Chapter 12.5…


	55. Ch 12: Old Friends, New Ventures Pt V

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia Spencer, Natalia Rivera are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Zach and Kendall Slater, Paulina Kundera, Greenlee Smythe Dupree, Myrtle Fargate, and Alexander Cambias, Sr. are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

I'm so sorry for the delay in posting this update. I've been trying to post every other week, but life has been rather busy, of late. I started an internship, rather unexpectedly, in August, and they're certainly keeping me hopping! Not that I'm complaining. It's the final piece before I finish my Master's program, and I'm excited to graduate in May. Anyway, I'm on fall break from my internship site this coming week, so I only have to worry about my classes. I hope to get some work done on the story while I'm off.

Rating: Chapter 12 is rated NC-17 overall, though most sections will be either PG or PG-13. This update, however, is of the NC-17 variety. Hope you all enjoy… ;-)

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"An alliance is like a chain. It is not made stronger by adding weak links to it… An alliance should be hard diplomatic currency, valuable and hard to get…"

— Walter Lippmann

"We cannot always assure the future of our friends; we have a better chance of assuring our future if we remember who are friends are."

— Henry Kissinger

Chapter 12.5 – Old Friends, New Ventures, and Unexpected Alliances:

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—11:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"We should probably…" Olivia gasped, as Natalia's fingers tweaked an already achingly erect nipple through the lacy fabric of her bra.

"…block the vent?" Panting, Natalia finished Olivia's thought.

Olivia smiled knowingly, and then groaned, as Natalia's mouth found her nipple. "Yes!" she expelled, in both praise of Natalia's oral caress and answer of her question.

"Already handled," Natalia announced confidently, as she nipped at that taut bud.

A surge of heat shot from Olivia's nipple to her aching center. "God, I love you…," she sighed, as once again, she submitted willingly to Natalia's control.

The awareness of fingertips fumbling with her hair stilled Natalia momentarily, as gently, Olivia removed the gold clasp that held Natalia's hair at the back of her neck, releasing that thick mop of raven curls so that they fell in soft waves around Natalia's face.

Natalia responded with one of those heart-stopping dimpled smiles, and overwhelmed, Olivia's breath caught in her chest. _My God, you're beautiful._

Slipping the clasp into the front pocket of her jeans, Olivia allowed her hands the liberty of tangling in those luxurious dark tresses. She reveled in the weight and sensation of them sifting through her fingers, as Natalia's mouth lingered, slowly kissing her way from Olivia's neck to her collarbone.

And then, her palms pressed firmly against their bedroom door, Olivia attempted to brace herself as she allowed Natalia to have her way.

"I want you so much," Natalia murmured against heated skin, as her fingers worked the front clasps of Olivia's bra, and shoved the fabric aside. "I've been thinking about this all night." Hands planted firmly on Olivia's chest, she ardently caressed firm breasts, delighting in the pressing of those rock-hard nipples against her palms.

"Mmm…" Olivia's tone was playful, yet brimming with desire. "And what exactly have you been thinking?" She gasped when Natalia's tongue found her right nipple again, this time, skimming across bare skin.

Pulled from her lustful pursuit, Natalia met Olivia's intent gaze. "I've been thinking about touching you."

"Yeah?"

"Uh-huh." Nodding, Natalia bit her lip, drawing another groan from Olivia.

"Touching me where?"

"Here…" Natalia's tone was thick with want, as her fingertips brushed against Olivia's center. She could feel the heat of her penetrating through her jeans. Unable to resist, she cupped Olivia's center in the palm of her hand, giving her a firm squeeze.

Releasing a low grunt, Olivia fought to maintain her composure. "And where else?"

"Wouldn't you rather I show, than tell?" Natalia's tone was flirtatious.

"Oh, I definitely want you to show," Olivia readily agreed. "But first, I want you to tell."

A dimpled grin sprouted, as Natalia deftly released Olivia's belt buckle, and unfastened her jeans. Their breathing was already turning rapid, just from the anticipation. "You enjoy making me say naughty things, don't you?"

"Oh, yeah…" Olivia didn't even bother denying it. Instead, she grinned against Natalia's mouth, as she kissed her with a teasing tongue; all the while seductively tutoring her about all the benefits of a fully-developed potty-mouth, when it came to sex.

Indulging her lover, Natalia murmured against Olivia's mouth and skin, telling her all the delightfully lustful things she intended to do to her before allowing her to sleep. The words dripped like honey from her lips, as her hands moved across Olivia's body, touching, caressing, fingertips dipping beneath the waistband of Olivia's panties, teasing, as she expounded on her intentions, and groaned about how hard and how wet Olivia was, and how excited she was to be inside her.

Arousal heightening with every breath, Olivia very quickly begged Natalia to move beyond telling, and get to the showing part. Laughing, Natalia called her impatient, and Olivia readily conceded to the obvious. She was so excited at that point that she thought she might actually come just from the sound of Natalia's voice. Natalia was fast approaching climax, as well, and she made no attempt whatsoever to hide it. Olivia had certainly proven her point about the benefits of so called "dirty talk." Natalia was hooked—and she hadn't even really said anything all that dirty.

Clothing was shed in a heated rush, as they moved swiftly toward their bed, each more eager than the other to feel the press of their bodies, the silkiness of skin on skin, the slickness of liquid want beneath fingertips and tongues. They were both beyond ready, and neither of them would need much to take them over the edge.

Cool cotton sheets soothed heated flesh, as they tumbled to the mattress, in a rush toward sated bliss. Natalia's body was firm, yet yielding as Olivia pressed against her, and while her mouth was delightfully soft, it was also demanding in a way that made Olivia want to please her.

Olivia's next awareness was of Natalia's fingers tangling in the hair at the base of her neck, as their tongues tangled, searching the depths of heated mouths. And then, as if on instinct, their legs were tangling, bodies drawing impossibly closer, and Natalia was moving on top of her. She felt the firmness of a thigh pressing against her again, and the stiffness of Natalia's clitoris, the heat of her arousal, against her own thigh. The amalgam of it made her groan with pleasure, her own clitoris throbbing with anticipation.

And then Natalia's mouth was on Olivia's breasts, ravaging one tight nipple, then the other. Olivia pleaded in whimpers and moans, and then their bodies were moving together, in a frantic bid for release.

Low, feral groans ripped from burning lungs as they panted for air. Olivia's body was having an absolute fit, straining there beneath Natalia. Her breasts and clitoris were so swollen with want, her skin tingled with anticipation, and intuitively, Natalia tended to her every need. It was exquisite, this innate ability they seemed to have between them. Olivia's body surged forward; Natalia caught her, easing her back down with kisses both soft and fevered, and pressure to just the right points on her body. And then Natalia was inside her, plunging deep, filling her, stroking her, bringing her body to the point of absolute frenzy, as their mutual cries of pleasure, and ultimately, completion, echoed out into the room, drifting far beyond.

* * *

On the other side of the wall, Bianca stirred restlessly against Lena's side, their bodies pressed together beneath the covers. Exhausted from a day of packing, closing up the cottage, and travel, they had changed into pajamas, and collapsed into bed within minutes of entering the bedroom. Still, sleep had not come. "You still awake?"

"Who could sleep with all that racket coming from over there." Lena groused, but she wasn't really annoyed.

Bianca grinned. "They certainly are enjoying themselves, aren't they?"

Laughing, Lena agreed. Turning on her side, she propped her head against one hand, while the fingers of her other lightly traced the contours of Bianca's face in the moonlight that streamed through their open window. "They sound like us." There was a note of wistfulness in her tone. "Remember how crazed and passionate we were in the beginning?"

"Honey, we're still just as crazed and passionate," Bianca asserted. "We just can't be that loud anymore. Not with a preschooler in the house," she laughed.

"That doesn't seem to be stopping them?" Lena joked.

"Give them time," Bianca said, knowingly. "They'll learn." She and Lena had certainly learned their lesson when, at two-and-a-half, Jordan had announced at Thanksgiving dinner that her mommies made a lot of noise when they sleep. While Bianca had laughed at the comment, Lena had been positively mortified—a reaction shared by her mother-in-law, Erica. Their dear friend Myrtle Fargate, the woman who had encouraged Bianca to go after Lena when she was planning to leave town all those years ago, had cackled as she patted Erica's hand. Myrtle was a carnie from way back—there was little in life she hadn't seen or heard. Greenlee and Kendall had nearly laughed themselves out of their seats, and Greenlee still hadn't stopped giving Bianca a hard time about it.

"Can you even imagine the therapy bills, if we hadn't learned how to stifle the noise?" Lena chuckled. She loved how vocal Bianca was when they made love, especially when they were completely alone in the house. Thank God for evenings with Babcia Paulina and PawPaw Alexander.

"The noise maker outside the bedroom door helps, too," Bianca noted. She had learned the virtues of those devices from her colleagues at Haven of Hope—they used them outside the therapy rooms to ensure privacy during sessions. Bianca had brought one home on the recommendation of one of her therapists, and it had proven to work wonders at quelling the noise level that emanated from their bedroom in the small house they shared in Pine Valley. Even Bianca's sister Kendall had stopped complaining about their active sex life. Well, almost. "Maybe we should get them one," Bianca suggested of Olivia and Natalia.

The sound of Olivia's second climax ripped through the vents—this one louder than its predecessor. Followed closely by Natalia's, the fusion of their pleasure echoed against the walls of Lena and Bianca's bedroom, drawing laughter from the room's inhabitants. "Might not be a bad idea," Lena agreed.

Sighing, Bianca nuzzled against Lena's ear. "This is probably nine kinds of wrong, but… are you as turned on as I am right now?"

The shards of moonlight that streaked across Lena's face revealed a devilish grin. "Do you really need to ask?" Her thickly accented voice was heavy with want.

"I know you're exhausted, but…" Bianca's insinuation was carried on a soft murmur, as she slipped her hand beneath Lena's silky nightshirt. Slowly, her nails lightly scratched against Lena's belly in that way that always told her Bianca wanted her. "Think maybe you could muster enough energy to do something about it?"

"At least twice," Lena grinned without a moment's hesitation. Dipping down, she claimed Bianca's mouth in a slow, deliberate kiss, as her hand slid beneath silken panties, finding her wife copiously wet, and beyond ready. "Mm… you're so wet, so hard, Sweetheart," she growled, her fingertips gently stroking Bianca's swollen clitoris between her fingers. She knew full-well exactly what that action would accomplish.

Bianca groaned, her distended clit throbbing beneath Lena's knowing touch. "You know if you touch me like that, you'll make me come."

Lena unleashed a positively devilish grin. "Isn't that the whole point?"

"You know what I mean," Bianca laughed. "I want more than just a quickie."

"Tell me what you want," Lena whispered in invitation, her fingers never stopping their insistent caress.

"I want your mouth on me, Lena."

Delivered on a low growl, Bianca's request reverberated through Lena's own body, filling her with excitement. "You want to play a little before you come?"

"You know me far too well," Bianca acknowledged with a satisfied grin. "Are you up for it?"

"Interruptions aside, when have I ever turned you down?" Lena asked, rhetorically. Nimbly, her fingers began working the buttons on her wife's pajama top. Between Bianca's family and their own girls, they were accustomed to any number of interruptions, at all hours of the day and night. Kendall and Greenlee seemed to be the worst offenders overall, though Erica held the prize for having the absolute worst timing—she never failed to show up right at the height of their lovemaking. Lena often joked that her mother-in-law had some sort of sixth sense about when Bianca was about to orgasm. Kendall and Greenlee just brushed it off by accusing them of having sex constantly, and thus, it never mattered when Erica would drop by, she couldn't help but catch them in the act. Bianca would smirk, and accuse them of being jealous, which wasn't far from the truth; especially on Greenlee's part. Sometimes Bianca swore if Kendall hadn't married Zach, she would have ended up in bed with Greenlee. Thank God they were related by marriage, not blood, because the sexual tension between them was almost frightening.

"Never," Bianca conceded. Even after more than six years together, nearly five of those years as a married couple, Lena was always more than receptive to Bianca's advances, regardless of how exhausted she was, or how often they occurred. And she certainly wasn't lacking in initiative herself—her advances toward her wife occurred just as frequently. From the beginning, Lena had been more than pleased to discover that Bianca's libido was as active and adventurous as her own, and she hadn't taken that for granted for a moment.

"See?" Lena murmured. Pushing satiny fabric aside, her fingertips lightly traced Bianca's collarbone. "Making you come is my favorite pastime." Dipping down, she feathered her tongue across a taut nipple, and then watched as Bianca's already fevered skin flushed with sexual anticipation.

Bianca whimpered, and grinned. "Lucky me."

"Mm… lucky us," Lena practically growled, as she captured Bianca's mouth in another deep kiss.

Their mouths never parting, it took mere seconds to free themselves from their clothing, and then their bodies were pressed together, hands and fingers searching and caressing familiar terrain.

Lena took her time then, playing with Bianca, teasing her. The fluttering of a fingertip here, the firm stroke of her tongue there, a light nibble, a determined bite, every move designed to draw her wife toward the pinnacle of release where she would linger with her, until Bianca begged to be taken. Their buildup was measured and familiar, but never banal or insipid. Instead, they delighted in the fluency of their lovemaking, in always knowing exactly how to tease, and then please.

And once Bianca was crazed beyond reason, Lena grinned devilishly as she leaned back against the pile of dense pillows that lined the headboard, drawing Bianca toward her.

Grinning, Bianca crawled toward her on the bed like a feral cat, stalking its prey. Straddling Lena's torso, she bent down, kissing Lena passionately. She loved coming this way—it felt so different with Lena's mouth beneath her, drinking from her. It always reminded her of their wedding night—the way Lena had made love to her in the Jacuzzi. She had loved the feeling of freedom she experienced, straddling Lena's thighs, moving against her mouth, as Lena had licked, and kissed, and suckled her to orgasm. Never would she have imagined a change in position could make that much difference, but it had, and from that moment on, she couldn't get enough. Tonight was no different, and she eagerly positioned herself, grasping the headboard with her hands.

Mouth watering for the taste of her wife, Lena's fingertips pressed into Bianca's ass as she drew her close. Burying her face in Bianca's wetness, Lena took her time, tunneling through those slick folds, licking, tasting to her heart's content. And then she was suckling her hot, swollen clitoris in that way that never failed to make Bianca come completely undone.

Bianca whimpered and bit her bottom lip to keep from crying out the moment Lena's mouth made contact, and then she was lost in the sensations that always trickled through her body as Lena made love to her this way. Fingernails clawed into the headboard, leaving a distinct impression in the wood, as she rocked against the heat of her wife's mouth, reveling in the workings of that practiced tongue.

Finally, slipping her tongue deep inside, Lena teased her, pressing with purpose against the one place she knew would drive Bianca over the edge, as her thumb deftly worked Bianca's screaming clitoris. And then Bianca was coming, the waves of pleasure rolling over her, lungs burning from the pressure of holding in the cries of release that threatened, as her body quivered against Lena's mouth.

Nothing in the world tasted as good as Bianca's essence as she came, and Lena took her time, imbibing those salty-sweet juices with gusto, as they flowed into her mouth, quenching the thirst that only Bianca could create.

* * *

As they lay there together in the sweet afterglow, Natalia's fingertips played in the soft patch of manicured curls at the apex of Olivia's thighs. They were still damp from their lovemaking. "You make me feel so good," she whispered against Olivia's ear.

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia said, playfully. "How good?"

"Mm…" Natalia breathed. "So good, I want it again."

"Right now?" Olivia wasn't the least bit surprised.

"Mm-hmm…" Natalia rolled onto her belly, lying partially atop Olivia. Her fingertips never stopped their sensual caress. "I've never _wanted_ sex before. Never craved it the way I do with you, Liv," she confessed; her voice low and sultry. "Even before I really knew how good it could be, you made me crave you."

Olivia rewarded her honesty with a smile. "I like that you crave me, N'talia," she whispered hoarsely. "I crave you too…"

"Yeah?" Natalia's eyes sparkled with mischief.

"Oh, yeah," Olivia growled. "I can't get enough of you," she confessed. "You make me so hot; I swear you could melt me with one touch."

"I kinda like having that sort of power over you," Natalia admitted.

"I kinda like it too," Olivia whispered in confession.

Natalia's heart melted. The very act of Olivia showing such vulnerability with her made her feel so blessed. Leaning down, she feathered a kiss across Olivia's lips. And then she lay, snuggled against Olivia's body, her head resting against a firm breast.

Arching her back, Olivia reached over to the nightstand.

Glancing up, Natalia offered her a questioning look, and a soft smile tiptoed across her lips, as Olivia presented her with a single yellow rose, tipped in red—a reminder of their first date.

Lightly, Olivia stroked Natalia's cheek and nose, and then the one nipple that was exposed to her with the soft petals, before handing it to her. "I love you, Natalia," she whispered, kissing her tenderly.

Dimples bloomed. "When did you get this?"

"While you were busy haggling with the butcher," Olivia answered. Knowing that Natalia would be waylaid for several minutes as she argued over a fair price for each of their purchases, Olivia had slipped out of the butcher shop and into the florist several doors down.

Olivia grinned to herself as she remembered the conversation they'd had on their way home after that, where Olivia argued that Natalia should simply allow the man to have his profit—she didn't need to pinch pennies anymore.

Natalia stood her ground, arguing that she had no problem paying what was fair, but she wouldn't be taken to the cleaners, no matter how much money she had at her disposal. "Waste not, want not," she had said. That was the motto by which her Abuela had taught her to live, and that was exactly how she intended it to stay. Nodding, Olivia had conceded Natalia's point, and the discussion was swiftly dropped.

"Well, that was quite the resourceful use of your time," Natalia grinned. "If I'd stepped over to the dry cleaners to pick up your suit, I might've gotten a whole dozen."

"Did you really want a whole dozen?" Olivia inquired, though she already knew the answer.

"Nope," Natalia answered decisively. "A single perfect rose means so much more to me than some extravagant bouquet, and this one," she paused to sniff the delicate petals, "is _absolute_ perfection." She pressed a kiss to equally perfect lips. "I love that you know that. Thank you."

"You're a complex woman, Natalia. In some ways, perhaps far more complex than even me," Olivia granted. "I love that about you, and I wouldn't change it for anything. But when all those complexities are stripped away, and it's just your heart that I see, it's easy to know what matters most to you, and why."

"I could say the same of you," Natalia noted with a grin.

"That's certainly true enough," Olivia readily conceded. "I'm glad I can be so transparent with you."

"I'm glad you can, too," Natalia whispered. Leaning close, she kissed Olivia again, and then she fixed her with a mischievous grin. "Now, how transparent do I need to be for you to realize I'm not finished yet?"

Olivia arched that eyebrow, as a slow smirk trickled across those sexy lips. "Not finished?"

"Not even close," Natalia husked.

A feral groan rumbled from Olivia's chest, as her eyes turned dark with want. "It would be my extreme pleasure to help you get there."

Natalia smirked. "Don't get ahead of yourself, Hotshot," she cautioned. "As many times as we've found that finish line, there always seems to be more track to cover once we cross it."

Tender fingers raked through Natalia's soft curls, as Olivia gazed into those dark, expressive eyes. "As long as you're fully satisfied in the moment, we can chase that finish line every day for the rest of our lives, and I'll never tire of it eluding our grasp," she quietly declared.

"Every moment with you is more satisfying than the one before," Natalia whispered as she brushed her mouth against Olivia's in a feather-light kiss.

Fingers tightening in Natalia's hair, Olivia took the opportunity to deepen the kiss. And when Natalia moaned into her mouth, Olivia grinned, and skillfully rolled Natalia onto her back. "I think I just heard the starter pistol," she said, playfully.

"Oh, yeah?" Natalia's body was already humming with excitement.

"Yeah," Olivia declared. "Let's go chase that finish line again," she husked.

Natalia made noises of unanimous approval, as she shifted, welcoming Olivia's body into the curves and valleys of her own. "I've always loved a good race," she commented, as Olivia's mouth crushed down against her own.

* * *

Bodies glistening with the light sheen of their lovemaking, Bianca lifted her mouth from the kisses they had shared following her climax, and collapsed along Lena's side, snuggling against her the way she always did. Their kisses had been slow, and deep, and seasoned with the unique blend of Bianca's tangy essence and Lena's sweet breath.

Grinning proudly at the memory of Bianca's powerful release, Lena brushed sweat-dampened tendrils from Bianca's face, and lightly kissed her temple.

Bianca could feel the grin on Lena's lips as they pressed against her face, and she couldn't help but chuckle, as she playfully poked Lena's side. "You're pretty pleased with yourself, aren't you?"

Lena's smirk was illuminated by the moonlight that streamed in through the window. "Well, not to toot my own horn or anything, but you did appear to be enjoying yourself quite thoroughly."

"Oh, quite thoroughly, indeed," Bianca laughed. Turning onto her belly, her breasts pressed against Lena's chest as she slipped partially atop her, one firm thigh insinuating itself between Lena's legs. She could feel the slick heat of Lena's arousal against her skin. "You're hot and hard," she husked against Lena's ear. "Are you ready for some attention?"

Warm lips brushed Bianca's mouth. "Sweetheart, I'm always ready for your attention," she whispered.

Smiling, Bianca covered Lena's mouth, kissing her thoroughly. She took her time then, exploring Lena's body with her hands, and mouth, and tongue, exactly the way Lena had hers, not long before. And when they were finished, both of them sated and smiling, Bianca kissed Lena again, and then curled up against her wife's firm, yet yielding body the way she always did, the two of them drifting off to sleep together.

* * *

Releasing a soft, satisfied sigh, Olivia fell backward against their mattress, Natalia collapsing atop her. Both of them were breathless and smiling. "That was amazing," Olivia panted, as her fingertips lightly caressed Natalia's back.

Attempting to catch her own breath, Natalia exhaled slowly. "Sure was…" She swiped errant strands of chestnut from Olivia's brow, and leaned down to kiss her. "I think I might actually be good until morning," she grinned.

"That long, huh?" Olivia teased. "Does that mean you're actually gonna let me sleep for more than a few hours?"

"Maybe—," Natalia answered, noncommittally. The grin on her face belied the air of casualness in her tone.

Threading her fingers through thick raven tresses, Olivia cupped the back of Natalia's neck, drawing her into another kiss. "You can wake me anytime," she murmured against Natalia's mouth.

Natalia grinned into their kiss. "That's good to know." She peppered Olivia's lips with a few more light kisses.

"But you can't wake me up, if we never go to sleep," Olivia playfully pointed out.

"Are you saying it's bedtime?" Natalia arched an eyebrow in challenge.

"Um… pretty sure we've been having bed time for a couple of hours now." Olivia emphasized the bed part. "Now it's sleep time." And then she emphasized the sleep part.

Feigning disgruntlement, Natalia whimpered and frowned. "I miss you already."

Brow lifting, Olivia lips adopted a soft smile. "That's one of the sweetest things you've ever said to me," she noted, her heart melting at the sincerity in Natalia's voice.

"Is it enough to get me a few more minutes with you tonight?" Natalia grinned.

Unable to deny Natalia anything, Olivia kissed her lightly. "Just a few more," she granted. "But only because I miss you too."

"I'll take whatever I can get," Natalia said, appreciatively, as she pulled Olivia close against her own body. They snuggled together then, their bodies entwining at every possible juncture, and they talked quietly until finally, sleep claimed them.

* * *

Coming up, as Chapter 12 continues...

An unanticipated arrival…

An unforeseen connection…

And another unexpected alliance…


	56. Ch 12: Old Friends, New Ventures Pt VI

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Gus Aitoro, Doris Wolfe, Josh and Billy Lewis, Lawrence Decker, and Jane, the nanny are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, Kendall Hart Slater, Erica Kane, Greenlee Smythe Dupree, and Zach Slater/Alexander Cambias, Jr. are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you, as always, to everyone who continues to read and comment. I apologize for the delay in responding to your wonderful feedback. Life is busy, but good—my classes and internship are really kicking my ass this semester. Not that I'm complaining! I'm learning a great deal, and having a wonderful time working with college students from all over the world. Anyway, my intent is to respond to each of you individually over the Thanksgiving weekend. In the interim, please know that I appreciate you all!

Em, the Lena/Olivia conversation that starts this update is for you and P… :-)

WW, my faithful little FFW… I hope this update occupies you well on your flight… ;-)

Last, but certainly not least, thank you to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 12 is rated NC-17 overall, though most sections will be either PG or PG-13…

I hope you all enjoy!

K

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"An alliance is like a chain. It is not made stronger by adding weak links to it… An alliance should be hard diplomatic currency, valuable and hard to get…"

— Walter Lippmann

"We cannot always assure the future of our friends; we have a better chance of assuring our future if we remember who are friends are."

— Henry Kissinger

Chapter 12.6 – Old Friends, New Ventures, and Unexpected Alliances:

_Monday, May 4, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—6:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Having returned from their now-customary early morning run, Olivia and Lena were met on the front porch by Natalia, fresh towels and cold bottled water, in hand. The daily edition of the _Springfield Journal_ had been delivered to the farmhouse doorstep like clockwork, sometime in the early hours of morning. Awaiting them on the arm of the rickety old bench, it loafed in the first promises of dawn, like a languid cat sunbathing in a sliver of sunlight cast across the floor. Mugs of steaming coffee had been placed on the small wooden table nearby, and the rich aroma suffused the air around them.

Gratefully, Olivia and Lena accepted the proffered items from Natalia, as Sandy pranced beneath Lena's feet. Excitedly, Sandy's toenails tapped against the wooden planks as she awaited her turn to drink. Lena took several long gulps of the refreshing water, and then tended to the dog, as Olivia turned her attention to Natalia.

Wiping the sweat from her face and arms, Olivia took pleasure in the lustful expression in Natalia's eyes, as they raked down Olivia's body. Natalia had to work hard to stifle the appreciative moans that sought escape from her lungs, as she watched the muscles in Olivia's abdomen, arms, and chest ripple beneath sun-bronzed skin in response to her movements.

Tossing the towel aside with a mischievous grin, Olivia stepped into Natalia, pulling her close. Not surprisingly, Natalia didn't protest. Encouraged, Olivia thanked Natalia properly for the provisions, with a kiss that lingered a bit longer than she had intended, yet ended far sooner than either of them desired.

It was the sound of Lena's voice teasing them that finally drew them apart—something about how, surely three whole days would have been enough to get it out of their systems. Olivia and Natalia both laughed, but neither of them commented. Then, sharing another kiss, this one light and quick, Natalia excused herself with a whispered promise to Olivia of a rendezvous in the shower in thirty minutes.

Olivia offered a dastardly grin in response. Breathy promises of things to come elicited a pledge from Olivia of quickest cup of coffee ever, and then she kissed Natalia again, before sending her on her way. She turned to Lena then, finding her settled in on the bench. Sandy, always the predictable companion, was curled up at her feet. "I can assure you, not even three lifetimes will be enough to get her out of my system," she announced. Her grin was mischievous, as she sauntered toward the bench.

"Something tells me Natalia would agree," Lena commented. The slightly arrogant grin on Olivia's face said she concurred.

Lena smirked. "It was that good, was it?" It was the first opportunity they'd actually had to talk privately, and she had no intention of passing it up.

The weathered wooden frame of the bench emitted a groan of protest, as Olivia lowered herself to the seat. She smiled at the familiar noise, and released a satisfied sigh as she settled into her usual spot. Casually, she crossed her legs. "It was so far beyond good, it bordered on…" She paused for a moment, searching, then said with an aura of wonder in her tone, "Lena, there are no words."

The tone of her voice told Lena exactly how far beyond good—not that she hadn't already gathered from all the noise the evening prior. She laughed softly in response. "Told you so," she teased affectionately. "Seems the two of you managed to figure things out quite effectively." Her tone gave away the intimate nature of her knowledge, and she awaited Olivia's response with relish.

Thankful for the flush that already colored her cheeks, Olivia slid down further on the bench, resting her neck against the top rail, as she focused on the sun slowly rising through the trees. "You heard us last night, didn't you?" she asked, almost sheepishly.

"I'm fairly certain farm animals in the next county heard you, Spencer," Lena razzed. "I'm surprised you didn't start a stampede."

"Look who's talking!" Olivia laughed. "You and Bianca aren't exactly quiet as church mice."

It was Lena's turn to laugh. "You do have a point." In the past, particularly with Bianca's family, she would have been embarrassed by such an observation; but not any longer, and especially not with Olivia.

"So how'd it feel to have sex in my house?" There was humor in Olivia's tone, as she tapped the side of Lena's right sneaker with her left foot.

"Like blissful payback," Lena said, sounding justified.

"Payback?" Olivia exclaimed. "For what! Natalia and I didn't…"

"Not Natalia…" Lena's interjection was delivered on a dry note.

Immediately, Olivia choked out an, "Oh—," as her face flushed a deep crimson.

Lena didn't need to specify anything further. Olivia's memory flashed back to a stopover in London when she and Josh had been on their way home from San Cristobal during the harbor project Lewis Construction was overseeing there. Lena had offered the use of her suite for the night, as she was to be in Paris. Unfortunately for all of them, plans had changed, and she arrived back in London far earlier than expected. Unable to reach Olivia, she had elected to return to her suite hoping to catch the two of them in time for dinner. What she caught instead, as she opened the door, was a sight she would never in her life eradicate from her mind: Joshua Lewis—Olivia's husband, yet still a man Lena had never met—buck naked on the sofa in the lounge area of her suite, with an equally naked Olivia mounted atop him, her smooth, coral tipped, fleshy breasts bouncing wildly as she rode them both to a screaming orgasm. The screaming orgasm part was what met her as she stepped inside.

"Yes," Lena said, smartly. "Oh—"

"Well, you were supposed to be gone for the night!" Olivia defended.

"I tried to call. You didn't answer," Lena pointed out.

"I was a little busy," Olivia said, wittily.

"So I gathered," Lena replied, dryly. "Y'know, Spencer, there tends to be at least one bed in a hotel suite," she reminded. "Usually several. Hence, the term 'suite'."

Olivia made a face at her. "Oh, please. I dare you to tell me you and Bianca always fuck in bed," she challenged. "Because we both know that's not true."

There was humor in Olivia's tone, but it didn't' set well with Lena.

"I do not _fuck_ my wife," Lena said, a bit more harshly than she intended. That word was something she simply did not associate with Bianca. They had a lot of sex—wild, passionate sex at times—and they made love quite frequently. But they did not _ever_ fuck. That was something she had done with countless strangers, for reasons she was loath to remember; but it was never something she did with the woman she loved. Even in moments of intense passion, Bianca was always treated with tenderness and respect, and that would never change.

Duly chastised, Olivia offered sincere apology. "I shouldn't have said that," she admitted. "I know everything is different with Bianca."

"It is," Lena quietly affirmed.

Olivia was nodding her head, knowingly. "If I hadn't realized that before, I certainly do now, because it's the same for me with Natalia," she admitted.

"Sex takes on a whole new dynamic, doesn't it," Lena mused, more statement than question. Her snappishness had long-since been forgotten.

A wistful smile tickled the corners of Olivia's lips, as she sipped her bottle of water. "Sure does." She released a soft, contented sigh. "Never in my life could I have imagined sharing something so wonderful with another person. I don't even know why I was so nervous and hesitant anymore."

"My guess would be because she matters more to you than anyone else ever has," Lena candidly surmised.

"Truer words…," Olivia openly affirmed.

Taking a sip of coffee, Lena set her mug back on the table. "It's scary, isn't it?" she mused.

"Terrifying," Olivia concurred. "Especially at first."

"But it's so worth it," Lena declared. The affection in her tone spoke volumes about her love for Bianca.

"I couldn't agree more," Olivia harmonized. Setting her bottle of water aside, she clasped her hands behind her head, assuming an even more relaxed pose. "God, Lena, she's so curious, so passionate, and yet she has this innate innocence about her. And she's so damned beautiful she takes my breath away."

Lena smiled softly. "I can relate," she murmured. She glanced at Olivia. "I can tell you from experience that her curiosity will grow, and she won't stay innocent for long." The insinuation in her tone was mischievous.

"Oh, I already learned that." Olivia cast a roguish grin toward her friend. "Her curiosity is endless, but even so, I don't think she'll ever lose her purity. I wouldn't want her to. But," she paused, contemplating. "Well… let's just say we're extremely compatible, and I'm thoroughly enjoying eradicating her innocence."

Lena's mouth curled into a devilish smirk. "So I heard."

"Shut up," Olivia laughingly commanded.

Dutifully, Lena clamped her mouth shut.

"You know, if you ever tell her I said this, I'll call you a liar," Olivia qualified, "but… she's wearing me out." She laughed at the juxtaposition, and Lena grinned.

"And you were worried that she didn't even like sex." Lena chuckled at the irony.

Olivia smirked. "Well, apparently, she didn't like sex—until me," she crowed.

Rolling her eyes, Lena shook her head. "Great… as if we needed something else to inflate your ego," she said, wryly.

Olivia's laughter suffused the air around them, reminding Lena of the early days of their friendship when life was simple, the future, filled with promise. Though along the way there had been days far darker than either of them ever could have fathomed, life had come full circle for them now. It would never be truly simple again—it seldom was for anyone—but together they were poised on the precipice of a future that brimmed with more promise than either of them could think or imagine.

It was from that vantage point that Lena finally spoke. "I'm really happy for you, Spence," she said, her tone turning serious. "Natalia's a good woman."

"Yes, she is," Olivia adamantly agreed. "And thank you," she said, in quiet appreciation of Lena's unwavering support. She sighed softly, as she glanced toward her old friend. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have the most gorgeous woman in the world waiting to get naked with me in the shower." The expression on Olivia's face was sheer exhilaration, with a hint of roguish anticipation.

"What are you doing showering with my wife?" Lena questioned wryly.

Olivia grinned at Lena's witty comment. "I suppose gorgeous is in the eye of the beholder," she granted.

"Yes, I suppose it is," Lena smoothly agreed. She reached across the bench, pulling the newspaper from its perch. The pages crackled as she opened it. "Shall I wake Emma, and get her moving?"

"Would you?" Olivia said, appreciatively. "She needs to be up by seven. Bus comes at seven thirty."

Casually, Lena glanced at her watch, and then set her arm back down on the sidearm of the bench. "Just don't use all the hot water," she cautioned. She didn't really answer Olivia's question, but it was understood that Emma would be up and ready in time. "I have a gorgeous woman waiting to get naked with me, as well."

"You snooze, you lose," Olivia taunted, as she skirted toward the door, laughing.

"That's okay," Lena said, dismissively. "Bianca and I can create our own heat."

A hearty laugh fell from Olivia's lips. "Touché, Kundera," she conceded, before pushing through the door. The anticipation of Natalia waiting for her in the shower had her taking the stairs two at a time.

The fact that Olivia's coffee sat, untouched, on the table on the front porch, was not lost on Lena, as she perused the morning paper, acquainting herself with the town of Springfield.

* * *

_Monday, May 4, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—7:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Mm… Honey," Natalia murmured in a cautionary tone, as she pushed her palms against Olivia's chest in a half-hearted attempt to extricate herself from her lover's arms. "It's after seven. We need to get Emma up, she's gonna miss her bus."

Refusing to relinquish the hold she had on Natalia, Olivia shook her head. Undeterred, her mouth lightly skimmed along the taut column of muscle in Natalia's neck, chasing droplets of water with her tongue. "Huh-uh," she declined. "Lena got her up. I'm sure she's already dressed and fed."

A mischievous grin trickled across Natalia's lips. "I'm kind of in love with our friends," she admitted. "I may not let them go home."

"Oh?" Leaning back to catch a glimpse of Natalia's face, Olivia arched that questioning eyebrow. "I thought you were in love with me?" She emphasized the object of Natalia's presumed affection.

Releasing a slow groan, Natalia offered assurance. "Oh, I can assure you, my darling, my feelings for you go far beyond love," she said, as her mouth reconnected with Olivia's of its own volition.

"Tell me more," Olivia coaxed with a roguish grin.

"Every single part of me is connected with you," Natalia confessed. "I'm synced with your heart, in tune with your soul, entranced by your mind, and…" Drawing out the coordinate conjunction, she allowed the suspense to build, "unapologetically infatuated with your body," she emphasized, as she slid her hands beneath the back of Olivia's crisp white shirt. The fact that the front of it was still hanging open only served to excite her more.

"Infatuated, huh?" Olivia said with a flirty lilt.

"Completely," Natalia practically purred, pressing her lips against Olivia's. "You are so unbelievably sexy…"

"It would be fruitless to point out the fact that we just made love in the shower, wouldn't it?" Though her legs were still wobbly from their last encounter, Olivia sounded as though she wouldn't mind a repeat performance at all.

"Uh-huh—," Natalia murmured distractedly, as she continued skimming Olivia's tongue with her own, her fingertips gently kneading into heated flesh. "It'll be hours before I can touch you like this again. I don't wanna waste a moment."

Olivia grinned into Natalia's kisses. "If you don't stop that, we're never gonna make it out of here on time."

"What does it matter? You're the boss, remember?" Natalia reminded.

"Well, there is that," Olivia relented. She deepened their kiss then, lingering with Natalia until the very last conceivable moment, when Emma was banging on their door, urgently reminding them that her bus was on its way.

* * *

_Monday, May 4, 2009… Olivia's Office, The Beacon—9:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Arriving at the Beacon on Monday morning, Olivia and Natalia found things to be running at their usual brisk pace. The phones at the front desk were ringing, and being answered swiftly, per Beacon protocol—two rings maximum, or heads will roll. Several guests milled about the lobby, some checking out tourist brochures, others chattering with the concierges or other available staff members about local restaurants, shopping, and the best way to avoid traffic. A few business types lounged in cozy chairs, sipping gourmet coffee and reading some of the many morning newspapers the Beacon subscribed to from around the country. Traffic moved in and out of Watershed, as early risers finished their morning meal and headed out for the day, and the next group of patrons arrived. It was a typical Monday at the Beacon, and they were eager to show Lena and Bianca around the property.

By nine thirty, the tour of the facilities had been completed, and Natalia was busily setting up in the conference room for Olivia and Lena's initial meeting with their team of attorneys, while Lena put out a few feelers for investors in their planned takeover of Morgan Financial, and Bianca settled Jordan and Alexandria into Olivia's suite with Jane.

Olivia was in her office, tending to a few details regarding the renovations at the women's center in Chicago, when a knock sounded at her door. "Come in—" She glanced up as she called toward the closed door. And then she smiled as it opened. "What are you two doing here?" she asked, surprised to see Jen and Tracy walking through the door.

"Sorry to barge in unannounced," Tracy commented. She tipped her head toward Natalia's door. "Natalia isn't in her office."

"She's setting up the conference room," Olivia noted. And then her expression shifted into a frown. "You're supposed to be taking the day off," she chided gently.

"I know, and we will," Jen assured. "We just thought we'd drop by so I could fill you in on a few things from last week, and then I promise we'll be outta here for the day."

Olivia smiled, pleased with Jen's work ethic. The comment only served to solidify some of the decisions she had made over the past several days. "All right then, please, have a seat." She gestured toward black leather visitors' chairs opposite her desk, as she leaned back into her own, casually crossing her legs. It was the most relaxed either of them had ever seen her in the office. "Were you able to reach Doris this morning?"

"Yes," Jen answered, her tone giving nothing away. "Tracy faxed the paperwork to her from the front office, and I just got off the phone with her."

"What did she say about the Judge assigned to your case?"

Releasing a slow sigh, Tracy shook her head. "It wasn't good news," she said, bleakly.

Reaching over, Jen took Tracy's hand in a comforting gesture. "Doris said she'd take care of it," she said, reassuring.

"Still makes me nervous," Tracy scowled. "She said this Judge is a blatant homophobe."

"If Doris gave her word, she'll keep it," Olivia assured. "She's a pain in the ass half the time, but she's loyal to friends and family. She won't let you down."

"Sounds like the two of you have really gotten close," Jen noted. She sounded pleased for the hotelier.

Olivia nodded. "She helped me out a lot when I was struggling with my feelings for Natalia."

Jen stole a glance at her fiancée. "I could've used a friend like her once upon a time," she admitted sheepishly.

Tracy offered an encouraging smile. "You came around on your own just fine, Babe."

A soft smile and an affectionate squeeze of Tracy's hand marked Jen's response, and then she was addressing Olivia again. "We're fortunate to have you all in our corner," she acknowledged, speaking of the entire group of women with whom they had shared the evening prior.

"We certainly are," Tracy wholeheartedly agreed. "And Grayson McAlister will be such a valuable addition to the team. Thank you again for that."

Olivia nodded an acknowledgment. "Have you heard from him yet?"

Jen shook her head. "Didn't expect to this early," she commented. "I'm sure he has a lot to catch up on after his vacation."

Full lips twisted into a knowing grin. "I can assure you, you'll be first on his list." Grayson McAlister owed Olivia a debt he could never repay, and though she would never hold it over his head, she knew he would not forget it.

"That's good to know," Jen said with a grin.

Nodding, Olivia clapped her hands together, shifted in her seat, and regarded them both with curiosity. "Now, what was so urgent that you needed to come in here on your day off?"

There was humor in Olivia's tone, and Jen and Tracy relaxed into their seats, as Jen began sharing the details of a few issues she felt Olivia needed to be aware of as they moved into the new week.

* * *

_Monday, May 4, 2009… Natalia's Office, The Beacon—9:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

After settling the girls in with Jane, Bianca made her way downstairs to Natalia's office. Sinking into one of the plush black leather visitors' chairs across from Natalia, she set her coffee cup on the solid cherry-wood table between the chairs. The accent table matched Natalia's desk perfectly, and the sleek lines of the furniture told her that it had been hand crafted by a carpenter who took pride in his or her craft. The furniture very much reflected Olivia's tastes, while the décor—an assortment of family pictures that adorned two of the walls, and a large inspirational, faith-based print that was centered on the third, with smaller prints declaring similar messages surrounding it—reflected the sheer essence of Natalia. The office was a beautiful blend of their personalities, and it struck Bianca again, how perfectly suited they were for one another.

Taking a sip of her coffee, she set the cup down again, relaxing into the comfortable chair, as they chatted amiably, Natalia sharing her thoughts and ideas about the new décor for the Beacon once the renovations were complete. Olivia had already agreed with all of Natalia's ideas and designs, and Bianca expressed an understanding as to why the hotelier had been so agreeable—Natalia's ideas demonstrated her natural gift for design. Natalia beamed at Bianca's praise. She was beyond proud of her choices.

After looking over Natalia's designs, the conversation shifted toward business, and they talked for a bit about all of the changes that were about to take place as BGRC was officially formed. Given that her Bachelor's degree had been in business—a fact that made her mother, Enchantment tycoon Erica Kane, quite proud—Bianca had some understanding of the process of incorporation. She explained the process to Natalia in laymen's terms, and when she was finished, Natalia looked decidedly overwhelmed.

"That sounds awfully complicated," Natalia admitted, feeling somewhat dazed.

"Hence the army of attorneys," Bianca noted. "They'll take care of all the details once Olivia and Lena iron out their agreement."

Sitting quietly, Natalia contemplated the whole of the business conversations she had been privy to over the months she had worked as Olivia's executive assistant, as well as a few prior conversations. Her face took on an expression of consternation, where joy usually resided.

Instinctively, the therapist in Bianca picked up on the shift in Natalia's demeanor. "What's on your mind?" she gently prodded.

"I just… sometimes I feel a little out of place in Olivia's world," Natalia quietly admitted. "I mean, you're all so smart, and you're college educated, and I… well, I barely finished high school. Sometimes I just feel inadequate, you know?" The memory of losing all her money when that hedge fund went bust was foremost in her mind. If only she had known better, she never would have invested the money from Gus's house in that fund. Despite Olivia's insistence to the contrary, Natalia's heart still ached, knowing that Olivia sacrificed her job with Galaxy to get the money back from Decker.

Bianca considered Natalia's admission for a moment. "You do know that none of us see you that way, don't you?" she said, encouragingly. "You're an intelligent, articulate woman, Natalia. It's not like you weren't smart enough for college. You just didn't have the same opportunities that we did. And lack of opportunity for college doesn't diminish who you are, or limit what you can accomplish—especially not in our minds."

Natalia offered a tentative smile. "Well, thank you for that," she said, appreciatively. "But I still wish things were different."

"It's not too late to make them different, if it's that important to you," Bianca pointed out.

"What, are you saying I should go back to school?" Natalia sounded skeptical.

"Why not?" Bianca shrugged.

"Because I'm thirty-five years old," Natalia laughed nervously.

"So?"

"Olivia and I are having a baby," Natalia argued weakly.

"So?" Bianca retorted again, this time with a casual shrug. "Lena and I have had two babies since I've been in school, and number three will be here before we know it. Babies can make studying a challenge sometimes, I'll admit that," she grinned. "But they don't make it impossible. Especially when you have a partner who's supportive of you, and I know that Olivia would support anything you chose to do."

Dimples bloomed as Natalia remembered countless conversations with Olivia about that very thing. "Yes, she would," she said, affectionately.

"It's something to think about, Natalia," Bianca gently encouraged. "That's all I'm gonna say."

Natalia nodded as she smiled reflectively. "I will think about it," she said, emphasizing the action in her statement. "I promise."

The conversation turned yet another direct then, as they talked about the joys of motherhood, and how much they were both looking forward to welcoming new members to their families. Natalia explained that she was planning to tell Frank about the baby within the next day or two, and that she and Olivia were already making plans to decorate the nursery, which would be in the bedroom where Lena and Bianca were staying.

"Oh, that'll be a perfect place for the nursery," Bianca commented. "You probably won't even need a baby monitor, given how thin the walls are," she said, without thinking.

The fierce reddening of Natalia's face made Bianca realize the implications of what she had just said, and she worked hard to stifle a laugh. "I didn't, um… yeah…"

Natalia's hands were covering her face at that point. "You heard us last night, didn't you?" She sounded positively mortified.

Bianca couldn't hold back her laughter anymore. "It would've been difficult not to," she chortled.

"Oh, my God, I'm so embarrassed," Natalia said with chagrin. "I even blocked the vent!"

"Don't worry about it." Bianca chuckled as she casually brushed it off. "Trust me; it happens to the best of us. Kendall and Greenlee have been subjected to countless serenades over the years. And poor Zach…" She grinned, allowing the thought to fade to its own conclusion.

"He's gotten his fair share, too, huh?" Natalia said with a tentative grin.

Nodding, Bianca laughed. "Lena and I actually think it's kinda funny," she admitted. "I mean, just the idea of lesbian sex is basically every man's fantasy, but when it's your sisters-in-law, who are also the mothers of three of your children, well… you get the picture."

By that point, Natalia was chuckling too. "I guess it is kinda funny," she admitted. Their family tree still made her head spin.

"It really is, you know," Bianca said, casually. "And with Kendall and Greenlee, it's become more of a game than anything. It's just fun to watch them squirm."

"Yeah, I can see you enjoying that," Natalia said, waggishly.

"Good thing they both have a sense of humor," Bianca smirked.

"You're really close to them, aren't you?" Natalia's tone was wistful.

"Yeah," Bianca answered with affection in her voice. "Were you close to your sisters?"

Natalia nodded. "Yes," she replied, "especially Nastashia."

"She's your twin?" Bianca recalled from a previous conversation.

A wistful smile toyed with Natalia's lips, and she nodded her head. "I can't believe I haven't seen her in twenty years."

"That must make you feel sad sometimes," Bianca empathized.

"Sometimes," Natalia admitted. "But Olivia, Emma, and Rafe are my family now," she said, sounding appreciative for their presence in her life. She glanced at Bianca, her expression turning a bit shy. "And you and Lena and the girls."

Bianca smiled softly. "We feel the same way about you and Olivia," she assured.

The corners of Natalia's mouth curved into a smile. "I'm really looking forward to meeting your sisters," she commented. "I have a feeling they're a lot of fun to be around, especially when they're with you and Lena."

"Oh, they are," Bianca assured. She understood Natalia's need to move the conversation to safer ground. "And Lena really enjoys egging them on. She used to be really uptight about my family knowing anything at all about our sex life, but she's totally over it now. And she's used to Olivia teasing her about how active we are, so I'm sure she hasn't missed the opportunity to tease Olivia mercilessly."

Her face still slightly flushed, Natalia chuckled. "Oh, to be a fly on the wall."

Bianca released a hearty laugh. "You said it, South Side." They shared another laugh, and then her tone turned sincere. "Listen, I'm really glad you and Olivia were able to work through everything."

"I am, too," Natalia admitted. She sounded relieved. "Thanks for the advice the other day. And for making me laugh just now. I feel a lot better."

"Then my job is done," Bianca said, with a satisfied grin.

* * *

_Monday, May 4, 2009… Olivia's Office, The Beacon—10:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Grayson, hi!" Olivia greeted cheerily, as she glanced up at the sound of another knock on her door. "I thought you would call when you got back to Chicago. I didn't expect to actually see you." She rose from her desk, crossing the office to embrace him warmly.

"Well, I'm in town on a couple of cases, but I wanted to talk with you in person while I was here," Grayson said in that deep, masculine tone. It commanded respect, yet didn't threaten.

A relatively tall man with broad shoulders and a solid stance, he reminded Olivia of Billy Lewis in stature. But he was more like Josh in temperament. She regarded him with fondness, rather than lust, as her eyes swept over him, taking in the rugged good looks that even a sleek designer suit could not mask.

"I have some news…" His voice was tentative.

Olivia eyed him with curious regard, taking particular note of the expression in his piercing blue eyes. "That doesn't sound good."

"Depends upon how you look at it," Grayson wagered.

Guardedly, Olivia asked, "What it is?"

"I'm afraid I can't accept your retainer on the case you referred to me," he informed, as he brushed imaginary lint from his suit jacket. He had always been meticulous about his appearance.

"What? Why not?" she asked, tersely. She smelled a rat. "Grayson, you just… you have to, okay? You're the best in the field, and my friends really need you."

"Well, thank you for the compliment, Olivia," Grayson said, with a hint of self-satisfaction. "But I'm afraid there's a conflict of interest."

Olivia's eyes narrowed. "What conflict?" she demanded.

"I've already been retained on the case by another party."

"Please tell me you're not representing that asshole, Preston Morgan," Olivia said with slicing rancor. "He's completely out of line, and if you think for one goddamn minute that I'm gonna sit back and watch that fuc…"

"I don't represent the Petitioner, Olivia." Grayson interrupted in the middle of her rant. It was all he could say without breeching attorney-client privilege. Confirmation of details would have to come from the sources themselves.

"So, you're representing Jennifer Morgan," Olivia accurately surmised. She didn't wait for confirmation. "Who retained you, then?" She sounded confused and agitated.

"You know that I can't answer that," Grayson said, in a tone that brooked no argument.

"Dammit, Grayson, don't play semantics with me!" Jade eyes flashed with anger, as Olivia challenged him. "Who the hell else even knows about this?"

"I do—," a familiar male voice boomed from the doorway.

Olivia's heart pounded in her chest, and she fought to maintain her composure as she turned on her designer heel. Steely eyes falling on his looming frame, her body froze, while her mind reeled. _What the hell are you up to?_

* * *

TBC in Chapter 12.7…


	57. Ch 12: Old Friends, New Ventures Pt VII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Doris and Ashlee Wolfe, Phillip and Alan Spaulding, Buzz, Frank Cooper, Eleni, and Marina Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. With the exception of a bit of dialogue from the 8.19.2009 episode where Natalia tells Frank about the baby, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you to all who continue to read and/or comment. I truly appreciate your interest and support. Hopefully I'll have the time to respond to your comments individually over the next week or so. That's my goal, anyway. And finally, thank you to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you more than you know…

Rating: Chapter 12 is rated NC-17 overall, though most sections will be either PG or PG-13…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"An alliance is like a chain. It is not made stronger by adding weak links to it… An alliance should be hard diplomatic currency, valuable and hard to get…"

— Walter Lippmann

"We cannot always assure the future of our friends; we have a better chance of assuring our future if we remember who are friends are."

— Henry Kissinger

Chapter 12.7 – Old Friends, New Ventures, and Unexpected Alliances:

_Monday, May 4, 2009… Natalia's Office, The Beacon—10:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

After meeting with Olivia, and checking on a few details in the front office, Jen and Tracy popped into Natalia's office to say hello. Greeting them as they walked in, Bianca politely excused herself, and went in search of Lena, who was working down the hall in the temporary office Natalia had called to have arranged for her over the weekend.

Jen and Tracy settled into the sleek leather chairs, as Natalia offered her thanks once again for all that the two of them had done in her absence. "I can't believe I don't have a month's worth of work to do," she commented. Thanks to Tracy's efficient handling of a multitude of details, there was little she needed to do to catch up after their vacation. "You did an incredible job of keeping up, Tracy."

"My fiancée is nothing if not efficient." Jen's tone was brimming with pride.

A subtle blush colored Tracy's cheeks, and Jen grinned at her, amused.

"Anything we can do for you this morning?" Tracy offered, as a means of drawing attention away from the subject.

Natalia shook her head. "Not a thing," she said. "Our meeting with the attorneys isn't for another forty five minutes, and we're already good to go." She paused, casting them a pointed look. "Besides, you're supposed to be taking the morning off."

Gently chastised, Jen admitted, "I know, but if I don't do something to occupy my mind, I'm gonna go crazy waiting to hear from our attorney."

"Yeah," Tracy agreed. "Olivia said it would be sooner rather than later, but still, the waiting is just so hard."

Nodding, Natalia expressed understanding. "I can't imagine how tough this is on the two of you."

"It helps knowing we have friends on our side," Jen granted. The appreciation in her tone was palpable.

The conversation continued from there until the muffled sound of angry voices resounded from next door. Politely, Natalia excused herself, closed her office door with Jen and Tracy still seated inside, and hurriedly made her way toward the ruckus. By the time she reached Olivia's office, the tension was reaching a fever pitch.

Inside the hotelier's office, the air hung thick around them, as Olivia eyed the man with bitter suspicion. "What the hell are you up to?" she demanded, echoing aloud the question that resounded like an ominous threat in her head.

Phillip Spaulding's tall, muscular frame loomed in the doorway, threatening Olivia's sense of security without so much as a single uttered word.

"You're not gonna use this to take Emma away from me," Olivia warned. "I won't fucking stand for it!"

"You know what, Olivia, not everything in this world is about you," Phillip said, harshly. "I happen to care quite deeply for Jennifer Morgan and her sons."

"Well, you might want to care a little more quietly, Phillip," Natalia said, tentatively, as she side-stepped Phillip and entered Olivia's office. "She and her fiancée are sitting in my office right now." There was a hint of chastisement in her tone.

Taking a step inside after Natalia, Phillip closed the door. On her advice, he lowered his tone. "I won't let anyone separate Jennifer from her boys. She's already lost enough." His sadness for her loss sounded genuine, and Natalia quietly agreed with him. She didn't dare glance at Olivia.

"How the hell do you even know them?" Olivia seethed. She was not even the least bit moved by the emotional undertones in Phillip's declaration.

Flitting around her like a mother hen, Natalia attempted to calm her, urging her to be mindful of her heart.

"Oh, for fuck's sake, my heart is fine, Natalia," Olivia snapped dismissively.

Silent, Grayson grinned at fire that flashed in Olivia's eyes. It was familiar to him, as he had oft been the recipient of it in times past.

Natalia gave Olivia a disapproving look, which the feisty hotelier promptly ignored. "I wanna know what kind of bullshit Phillip is trying to pull."

Phillip sighed, almost resignedly. He knew he hadn't finished paying his penance for attempting to kidnap Emma, but he was growing weary of Olivia's constant suspicions. "Jake Morgan was a friend of mine," he explained. "A close one. We went to Lincoln Prep together, and then to Springfield U. I was a groomsman at his wedding, for Christ's sake. Rick and I both were."

Undeterred by his emotional explanation, Olivia barked, "How do you even know about this custody suit? Did Jen contact you?"

"No," Phillip answered, forthrightly. "I overheard Preston and my father gloating about the petition for custody," he explained. He didn't mention that he'd heard Alan making noises about filing a suit of his own, to get Emma away from 'that lecherous lifestyle her mother was leading.' He had taken care of that problem himself, and Alan would never act on his pompous threat.

"I guess Doris was right," Natalia commented vaguely.

"What? That Alan is up to his eyeballs in this?" Phillip surmised.

"Which means you're probably neck deep, and digging," Olivia accused.

"Olivia…" Natalia's tone was cautionary.

"Don't 'Olivia' me," the hotelier snapped back. "He may not have started this, but he'll try to use it to get what he wants."

"Do I want to see Emma? Of course I do. She's my little girl, and I miss her," Phillip granted. "But have I even once asked to see her since I came back?" he attempted to reason. "Have I made any demands whatsoever?"

"That doesn't mean you aren't scheming," Olivia retorted.

"All I'm trying to do is protect Jake's children from a grandfather who makes Alan look like a saint." Phillip's tone was calm, collected.

"Don't you get it?" Olivia barked. "I don't care how much you deny it. I don't trust you any farther than I could throw you."

Phillip sighed. "Distrust me all you want, Olivia. I deserve it," he said, resignedly. "But it won't stop me from helping Jen and her family."

"Would you be so eager to help her keep her sons if you knew she was engaged to a woman?"

"Olivia!" Natalia said, curtly.

"What?" Olivia's tone was sharper than she had intended. "It's not like she and Tracy are hiding their relationship anymore."

"That's not the point," Natalia countered.

"Doesn't change a thing," Phillip answered with an amused smirk. "When are you gonna get that?" He had been surprised to hear that Jen was engaged, but not that she was involved with a woman—that had been the primary focus of the conversation he overheard between Alan and Preston in the Spaulding library the week prior. He was pleased that Jen had found happiness again, and it mattered not to him, with whom she had found it. Jake would be pleased that she was able to move on, and that was all that mattered in the end.

Grayson, who had been watching their exchange in silence, cleared his throat authoritatively. "I apologize, Mr. Spaulding," he said, tunneling his fingers through his thick blond hair, "but if this retainer is some sort of a segue into having me represent you in a custody battle against Ms. Spencer, I must tell you, it won't happen. Either way, I'll take Mrs. Morgan's case, but I won't even consider…"

Before Grayson could even finish his statement, Phillip's head was shaking as he waved his hand in protest. It wasn't an aggressive gesture, but rather, one of trying to save the other man time and effort. "I can assure you, Mr. McAlister, that's not the case. My daughter is happy, and healthy, and well adjusted. I have no intentions of seeking custody. I haven't even asked for visitation rights."

"That doesn't mean you won't," Olivia muttered.

Gently, Natalia touched Olivia's arm, silencing her. The expression on Natalia's face told her what she already knew—antagonizing Phillip was counterproductive. But that didn't mean she could quell the urge. After all, emotions have nothing to do with logic. She felt threatened by his mere presence, and she was scared of losing her little girl.

Grayson watched with an air of curiosity, as the mere touch of Natalia's hand calmed the fury in Olivia's eyes. This woman was important to her. He could feel it in their interactions, in the way they spoke with only a simple touch or a passing glance. And then he watched as Olivia returned her attention to Phillip, and the fury was replaced by fear and trepidation as she glanced at her ex-husband. He knew what Phillip had done to her, but he hadn't a clue as to how deeply it had affected her until that moment.

Ignoring Olivia's comment, Phillip continued his reassurances to Grayson. "I just want to ensure that Jake Morgan's sons stay where they belong—with their mother."

"I'll take you at your word, Mr. Spaulding," Grayson said, diplomatically, though he didn't trust a word the man said. "But be forewarned, if you go after Ms. Spencer's daughter, you'll find yourself squaring off against me, and I play to win."

Shaking his head, an amused smirk played on Phillip's lips. "What in God's name does she have on you?" he wondered aloud.

"Not a thing, Mr. Spaulding," Grayson answered smoothly, as he shared a knowing smile with Olivia. "I assure you."

"Hey, look, y'know, I'll back out of this thing." Phillip's tone held that familiar lilt of smug rationality. "If you and Olivia have some deal worked out, I'll gladly let you take her money instead of mine. I just want those boys to be protected. That self-righteous old bastard isn't fit to raise a houseplant, let alone Jake's sons."

"I've already told you, I play to win, Mr. Spaulding," Grayson said, confidently. "When I'm finished with Preston Morgan, he won't even be allowed supervised visitation in a public park."

The smirk on Phillip's face almost made him resemble Alan, despite the fact that they shared no genetic connection. "Then I'll leave you to your business," he said, by way of dismissing himself from the situation.

"Shall I let Mrs. Morgan know you're here, Mr. McAlister?" Natalia inquired.

"It's Grayson," the attorney replied warmly. "And please, if you would," he nodded.

"Okay, Grayson," Natalia smiled.

Olivia glanced at her watch. "Actually, we have a business meeting scheduled in a few minutes, so we need to scoot," she reported. "But you're welcome to use my office if you'd like."

Grayson smiled. "That would be perfect. We'll have a strategy hammered out before lunchtime."

"Thank you, Grayson," Olivia said, warmly, as she gave him a friendly hug.

Courteous, he gave her a nod and a smile. "Anytime, Olivia. You know that."

Olivia smiled. Indeed, she did know. "If I don't see you before you leave, give Carly my best, okay?" she said, referring to his wife. "And tell her I'll be in touch. I'd love to catch up the next time I'm in Chicago."

Grayson smiled at the mention of his wife. "Will do," he nodded again. "I'm sure she'll look forward to it."

Shaking his head, Phillip grinned. He was dying to know what Olivia had on the guy. But his curious thoughts were interrupted, by Olivia and Natalia's exit. Tossing his interest aside, he followed suit.

Though he wasn't particularly welcomed, he accompanied them across to Natalia's office to see Jen and meet Tracy. Jen was both surprised and elated to see him, and he was equally pleased to see her. After a warm hug, he displayed his usual suave charm as he was being introduced to Jen's fiancée, and Tracy found herself easily taken with him, much to Olivia's chagrin.

A gentle hand on Olivia's arm stilled her, and she stole a glance at the owner of that hand, sending silent acknowledgment. As they shared that look, Phillip shared a brief moment with Jen and Tracy before bidding them both a cordial goodbye, making promises of dinner very soon. He made no mention of his initial intent to pay the retainer for Grayson McAlister's services—Olivia could have both the glory and the bill, if that would make her happy. Anything to help her see he wasn't the conniving jerk who had tried to kidnap their daughter all those years ago.

As he stepped toward Natalia's door, he cordially nodded her way, said a polite goodbye to both her and Olivia, and quietly slipped out into the reception area of the suite of offices. Though disappointed, he walked with purpose. Someday Olivia would trust him again. He had no other choice but to believe that, because anything less was simply unbearable. But for now, he would bide his time, and pay his penance. It was the least he could do, given all that he had done to sully her trust in him.

* * *

_Monday, May 4, 2009… Natalia's Office, The Beacon—10:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Brushing her mistrust of Phillip aside, Olivia offered Jen a wan smile. "I owe you an apology," she said. "If I had put all the pieces together before last night, I would've been a little more tactful in my comments about Phillip." Somewhere in her fading memory of more intimate moments with Phillip, she remembered him telling her the story of how his childhood friend Jake Morgan had been killed in a crash—the result of a drunken teenaged driver. Though she knew how Jen's late husband had died, she simply had never connected the two of them to that same incident. "I know now that he and Jake were close friends."

"You're not the only one who's finally putting all the pieces together," Jen commented. "It just dawned on me last night that he's Emma's dad. I don't know why it took me so long—I knew you were a Spaulding once upon a time."

"Twice upon a time, actually," Olivia corrected, ruefully.

"Once just wasn't enough, huh?" Jen said, dryly.

"Apparently not," Olivia sighed. "And I should've known better. Phillip and Alan are sorry excuses for Prince Charming, and there was no fairytale ending either time." Her tone spoke of wry sarcasm.

Jen nodded. "Seems like you've found your fairytale ending this time," she smiled.

Olivia glanced at Natalia, and a spontaneous smile trickled across her lips. "Yes, I did," she said, decidedly.

Natalia's arms slipped around Olivia's waist, and she lightly kissed her lover's cheek. "As did I," she whispered against Olivia's ear.

It was Tracy's turn to start connecting the dots. "Wait a minute," she said, recalling a conversation from months prior. "I thought your former husbands were brothers." Her tone asked the question.

"They were," Olivia confirmed. "Gus was Alan Spaulding's son."

Tracy glanced at Natalia. "So you were a Spaulding too?"

"An Aitoro, actually," Natalia corrected. _For about a split second_, she thought fleetingly; though she felt no regret. "Gus never took Alan's name. But yes, Rafe and I were a part of the Spaulding family."

"Wow, it really is a small world, isn't it?" Tracy mused.

"A little too small for my tastes, at least in this instance," Natalia said, wryly.

"Ha! Isn't that the truth?" Olivia muttered caustically.

Glancing at Olivia, Natalia brushed her fingers against Olivia's cheek. "It's the one reason I'm glad this baby is Frank's and not Gus's," she confessed. "The thought of Alan interfering the way he did with Rafe…"

Moving closer, Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist. She understood—they had talked at length about Natalia's wish that it could have been Gus's child that she carried, rather than Frank's. She had shared with Olivia how after Gus's death, she had desperately wished that he had gotten her pregnant the last time they were together—the night he came home smelling of Olivia's perfume, and took her with such passion. Irrationally, Natalia felt almost as if Olivia would have been a part of the child's conception then. But given the potential for Alan's interference, they had both agreed it was for the better that she hadn't gotten pregnant that night. And besides, Olivia had pointed out, given that Natalia had been fantasizing about her when she was with Frank, it really was like she had been a part of the child's conception, figuratively speaking, anyway.

Lightly, Olivia caressed Natalia's belly. "I know, Sweetheart," she murmured against Natalia's ear.

Flummoxed, Tracy's attention was drawn to Natalia. "Frankie's baby?"

Equally surprised by the familiarity in Tracy's tone, Natalia eyed her with intense curiosity. "You know Frank Cooper, aside from the night he helped us with Diane Martin?"

Tracy nodded and grinned. "Yeah, my dad and his brothers grew up with Frankie. I've known him my whole life."

"This world just keeps getting smaller and smaller," Natalia commented, dryly. She brushed her melancholy aside. "Do me a favor?"

"Anything," Tracy said.

"Don't say anything to him, okay?" Natalia hedged. "I haven't had a chance to tell him yet."

Nodding, Tracy assured, "Not a word unless he mentions it to me first."

"Thank you," Natalia said, appreciatively.

Once the novelty of Natalia's announcement wore off, Jen returned to their original conversation.

"Anyway, about Phillip," she said.

"Yes. Phillip," Olivia said, coolly. She knew they needed to address the issue, but talking _about_ him unnerved her almost as much as talking _to_ him.

"I've known him for a number of years," Jen commented without judgment. "And I've always known him to be a good man." Pausing, she noted the tension in Olivia's jaw, and lifted a hand to calm her. "But I also know the awful things he did to you, so I don't blame you for being wary of him."

"I used to know that good man," Olivia shared. There was a hint of sorrow in her tone for the loss of who he once was to her. "I hope someday I'll see him again. I want to be able to trust him, but I think a part of me will always be wary that he'll lose touch with reality again."

Jen and Tracy nodded their understanding. There was really nothing they could say to that, because Olivia's fears were real, and as mothers, in their way of thinking, justified.

It was in that moment that Natalia finally caught a glimpse of the true depth and nature of Olivia's fear. She didn't hate him—she was truly fearful of his mental and emotional stability. She made a mental note of her own to talk with Olivia about that later. To apologize to her for her own lack of understanding, and to vow allegiance to her partner's decisions, despite her own gut instinct that Phillip truly was reformed.

Their conversation with Jen and Tracy drew to a close soon thereafter, and Olivia escorted them into her office to meet Grayson. Once introductions were made, she and Natalia took their leave, and headed down the hallway toward to conference room to meet with Lena, Bianca, and a roomful of attorneys. The birth of BGRC was imminent, and they were all excited to watch it take place.

Later that night, the four women would celebrate together—toasting the formation of a corporation that would see them through good times and bad, and provide for their families for generations to come.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Olivia's Office, The Beacon—9:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

"You sure you don't want me to come with you?" Olivia rounded the corner of her desk, making her way toward Natalia.

Having finally summoned the resolve to go see Frank, Natalia shook her head. "I'm not sure of anything, except that I want to be with you," she said, honestly.

Gently, Olivia's fingertips brushed Natalia's face. "Well, that's good, because more than anything, I want to be with you, too."

"I'm glad," Natalia said, softly. And then she released a sigh of resignation. "As much as I want you with me, I need to talk with Frank alone," she said, ruefully.

"I know," Olivia conceded, though she didn't like it one bit. She stepped into Natalia, her hands instinctively grasping Natalia's trim waist, as she rested their foreheads together. She wondered how it would feel; holding her this way, once their baby began making its presence more obvious. It was something she was looking very forward to finding out. "Call if you need me, okay? I can be there in five minutes."

"You worry far too much," Natalia said, lightly.

"Me? Worry?" Olivia's tone held a passiveness she did not feel.

"Yes, you," Natalia teased. "But I love you for it." Leaning in, she pressed a kiss to Olivia's lips.

"Nah," Olivia said, dismissively. "Remember me? I'm breezy."

Natalia chuckled, her long dark tresses cascading down her back as she casually draped her arms around Olivia's neck. "Yeah, you're breezy all right," she teased. "The full of hot air kind of breezy."

"I suppose that's better than being full of something else," Olivia grinned.

"Yes, I suppose." Natalia's wry comment was accompanied by an eye roll. "Now would you hush up, and just kiss me again, before I have to go."

It was neither suggestion nor request, and Olivia willingly complied.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Company—10:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Thanks to her time in Buzz Cooper's employ, Natalia knew that Frank had a routine—he came into Company for coffee every morning at ten thirty, sharp. The man was nothing, if not predictable, and Natalia was counting on that as she walked the relatively short distance between the Beacon and the Cooper family restaurant. She was nervous beyond comprehension, and loath to tell him of her pregnancy. Though she knew it was necessary, she did not want to have this conversation with him. Didn't want to invite him into this world she shared with Olivia. She knew it was selfish, but it was a mere moment's indiscretion that had made him a father, not a love of any kind, and she didn't want his intrusion into the happiness she shared with Olivia as they made a home and a family for the baby she was carrying.

Again, she cursed the cowardice that had led to her indiscretion, and wished for the thousandth time in the twelve days since she had learned of her pregnancy, that by some miracle this child could have been Gus's. It wasn't that she wanted his child; rather that she wanted the child she carried to truly belong to only her and Olivia. And that would never be the case with Frank in the picture.

Pausing just outside the door, Natalia drew in a steadying breath, and self-consciously smoothed the invisible wrinkles from her silvery-gray suit jacket. A paradoxical shiver of heat flashed through her body as she recalled the intensity of Olivia's gaze on her that morning in their bedroom—and the subsequent encounter that had left them both breathless, and wishing they didn't have to leave for work in twenty minutes.

Willfully, she pushed the image aside. Countering the flush on her cheeks, reached for the door handle, and strode inside with an air of confidence she did not feel.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Olivia's Office, The Beacon—10:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Meanwhile, over at the Beacon, Doris dropped in to give Olivia the good news—she had finally come out to Ashlee, and surprisingly, all had gone well.

"Well, it's about damned time you bit the bullet," Olivia declared. She couldn't hold back the grin that tickled at the corners of her mouth.

Ignoring the sarcasm in the hotelier's comment, Doris admitted that it had been the company at dinner on Sunday evening that gave her the courage to finally tell Ashlee the truth. "Being with all of you felt… right," she shared. "It felt like coming home."

Olivia smiled. "It feels that way to me, too," she admitted. "I mean, Natalia is home to me, but it feels good, knowing I have friends who understand, and who have my back, you know?"

"I do know," Doris declared. Olivia would probably never fully understand how well Doris could relate, but it didn't matter. Finally, she felt safe to be herself. Relaxing then, in the security of Olivia's friendship, she opened up further, sharing about how she and Ashlee had actually spent a good deal of time together on Monday evening. After having dinner together at their favorite restaurant, they returned to Doris's place for after-dinner drinks and conversation. They talked so late into the night that Ashlee had agreed to spend the night at home for the first time in ages, and Doris had awoken to breakfast being served to her in bed—an early Mother's Day gift, Ashlee had declared.

Before they could continue their conversation, Lena was knocking on Olivia's office door. Apologizing for the interruption, Olivia explained that they had a strategy meeting planned that morning.

Doris expressed her understanding, and attempted to excuse herself from the conversation; but knowing that Doris possessed insight into the dealings of Morgan Financial because of her previous marriage to Alan Spaulding, Olivia asked her to stay.

Willingly, Doris obliged, and they spent the next half hour discussing Olivia's plan of action for taking over Morgan Financial, effectively placing Preston Morgan in a chokehold. Doris shared what knowledge she had, and drew from their knowledge-base, as well. In the end, she was more than impressed with the plan, and with the two women who were orchestrating the entire deal.

Finally, with the promise from Olivia of a proper "coming out" celebration once an appropriate drinking hour arrived, Doris excused herself, and made her way back toward the courthouse, leaving the two business tycoons to further strategize the takeover of one of the largest financial services corporations in the country. Their victory, she knew, would be delicious.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Company—10:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Declining the proffered cup of coffee upon her entrance at Company, Natalia climbed up on the barstool, and bided her time by making small talk with Buzz. She was nervous, and chatting with him helped to ease her tension. He asked with a grin how things were going with Olivia, and Natalia blushed as she admitted how happy they were. When he asked about their trip to Martha's Vineyard, Natalia regaled him with stories of their adventures, and he laughed at the image of Emma chasing Olivia with a piglet. And when the subject of Olivia's health came up, Natalia assured him that she was taking good care of his old friend, and happily reported that all was well. Olivia was even taking her meds without complaint, and jogging daily with her friend Lena, much to Natalia's delight.

She had never looked more beautiful, more radiant, to him, and the more they talked, the more Buzz remembered just exactly what it was that made Natalia so special. And though he was sad that his son had lost out on this magnificent woman, he was more than pleased for Olivia's good fortune—and for Natalia's, as well. He held no illusions when it came to Olivia Spencer—who and what she was—but he also knew that what Olivia needed was someone who could not only understand her, but love and accept her completely. Natalia Rivera was that person, and Buzz could not have been happier for the two of them.

Time passed quickly as Natalia chatted with Buzz, and before she knew it Frank was ambling in through the front door. "Natalia, hi!" His face wore that goofy grin as he approached her, and Natalia felt her insides churn with apprehension. "What are you doing here?"

"We need to talk, Frank," Natalia said, her tone devoid of any emotion. Sensing the gravity of the impending conversation, Buzz skittered away to the kitchen.

"Uh, sure," Frank hesitated. He poured himself a cup of coffee, and offered one to Natalia. When she declined, he turned his attention toward the dining room. "Do you, um…" He gestured toward one of the booths. "Do you wanna grab a seat?"

Natalia nodded, and moved toward the booth at the far end of the room. As much as she loathed the idea of being secluded with him, they needed privacy.

He slid into the booth across from her, and clasped his hands together. "So, uh, so what's up?"

"I'm pregnant," Natalia blurted out. She saw no sense in beating around the bush. The sooner she told him, the quicker she could make her escape, and get back to Olivia.

Completely taken aback, Frank blinked; his face, expressionless. "Are you, uh, well, are you… happy about it?"

"Yeah—" Natalia smiled, and tilted her head. "Are you happy?" She stressed the part about him.

Frank looked confused, and perhaps a bit bewildered. "Well, uh, I mean… if you are…"

"Good—" Natalia offered a nervous grin, wondering just exactly how dim a man could be.

Shrugging, Frank nodded his head, as the awkwardness between them grew. "Good," he parroted. Reaching across the table, he squeezed her hand. "Congratulations… you're a Mama again," he said, supportively.

"Congratulations," she said to him in response. The tension thickened, as she awaited any sort of reaction whatsoever. But the lack of comprehension on Frank's face was laughable, and Natalia had a hard time holding back.

"You're sure you're happy?" Natalia nodded her head as she spoke, hoping to prompt a positive response.

Shaking his head, Frank shrugged again. Why was his reaction so important to her, he wondered. He was so confused he didn't know which end was up. "Yeah… Uh, yeah…"

"Okay," Natalia said, hesitantly. Apparently, she was going to have to hit him over the head with it. "Well, good, 'cause… y'know, you're the father."

Frank just stared at her, dumbfounded. Several minutes passed, and finally, he rubbed his hands together in that annoying way of his. "Wow… a baby."

"Yep—" Natalia released an anxious laugh. "A baby." Despite herself, she smiled at the thought. As much as she didn't want Frank in her life, she did want this child. "Can you believe it?"

She looked so beautiful sitting there across from him, that Frank could barely get his bearings. Did this mean she would finally agree to marry him? Olivia wasn't there—maybe there was hope.

Opening his mouth, he grappled for words. "I… I'm just still trying to process the whole thing. I mean… I mean, obviously, I wanna be there for you, and… and for the baby. You know that, right?"

Natalia nodded. "Um-hmm," she said, quietly. "I was sure that you would be, and I'm glad. I don't want this child to grow up without a father the way Rafe did."

Frank was nodding in response. "Hey, look, we'll uh… we'll do whatever you think. You know, we'll, we'll get married, and…"

Rolling her eyes, Natalia bit back an uncharacteristically sarcastic response, as Frank droned on.

"We'll raise the baby and…" Finally, he sensed her hesitation, and changed course. "I mean… if you come up with another plan then, you know, we can do that too. You know, whatever you think. I-I-I want… I want you to be happy," he declared.

"I am happy, Frank, and my plans haven't changed," Natalia said, firmly. "Olivia and I are together, in every sense of the word, and this baby doesn't change that. I want to raise this child with her," she said, clearly outlining her plan. "Of course, you're the baby's father, and I want you to be a part of his or her life. But I belong with Olivia, and no matter what happens, I always will."

"That's um, that's some plan." Frank's tone told Natalia he was annoyed, but she simply didn't care. Olivia was her priority, and nothing would ever change that.

"Yeah, it's perfect," Natalia declared with a dimpled smile.

"So, that's uh, that's your plan for me." Frank emphasized the part about himself.

"Yes," Natalia said, resolutely. "I understand that it's unusual, but I really feel like it's in the best interest of the baby."

"Actually, I don't think it is in the best interest of the baby," Frank disagreed. "Or anybody else's, for that matter."

Refusing to allow Frank to dictate terms to her, Natalia attempted to reason with him. "You and Eleni didn't raise Marina together, and she turned out fine."

Frank had to admit she was correct—he was quite proud of his daughter. "Yes, she did," he nodded. "But that doesn't mean it was in her best interest for her parents to be apart." Eleni's decision to leave him still burned in his soul.

"Perhaps not, Frank," Natalia agreed. "But that's life. You and Eleni made your choices, just as I have made mine. Even if I weren't with Olivia, I still wouldn't be with you," she said, gently. "I don't mean to hurt you, but that's the truth."

Flustered, Frank attempted to regain control. "Well, you know, um…" He sighed. "Natalia, I'm… I'm gonna have to think about this."

"Okay," Natalia replied, coolly. Frank could think about it all he wanted; it wouldn't change anything. But she knew from Olivia's dealings with Phillip that putting a man on the defensive when it came to his child just simply wasn't prudent. And so she allowed him the illusion of choice—for the time being. "Good. You think about it, and you call me. Okay?"

She didn't wait for a response. Instead, she stood from her seat, and gently touched his shoulder as she walked past, leaving him to his thoughts, as she made her way toward the door, and ultimately back into Olivia's arms where she belonged.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Olivia's Office, The Beacon—10:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

After Doris's visit, Olivia and Lena sat down to business, busily strategizing their play against Preston Morgan. Both women had called in favors from their personal contacts and made inroads with various financiers, both locally and across the globe. Doris had even thrown her financial backing into the game, though her involvement would remain anonymous, and her funding would be channeled through a corporation that could not be traced back to her, lest it appear that the good mayor of Springfield was gunning for one of her own former financial backers. What she would lose in contributions from him, she would surely make up for elsewhere, the Mayor presumed, knowing Olivia Spencer's penchant for loyalty toward those who supported her.

Thanks to their joint efforts, it hadn't taken long for them to arrange the funding required to pull off their planned takeover of Morgan Financial. It would be quick and painless—at least for them. Preston Morgan, on the other hand, would be feeling the pain for years to come.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Company—11:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Lingering in the back booth, Frank brooded over his supposed loss; the forgotten cup of coffee, now practically ice cold. Sensing the tension, Buzz had kept his distance for a good while after Natalia's exit, but the longer Frank sat there, the deeper his concern for his son grew.

Approaching the booth with caution, coffee carafe in hand, Buzz broke the silence with the offer of a warm-up.

Shaking his head, Frank declined the offer, and continued to sulk.

"Is there something I can help you with, Frank?" Buzz asked, not knowing what else to do.

"Natalia's pregnant, Pop," Frank sighed.

"Well, that's great news." Buzz's declaration was accompanied by a broad smile. "She and Olivia are both great mothers, so that'll be one lucky kid."

When Frank groaned in response, Buzz backpedaled. "Look, I'm sorry, son. I know you're having a hard time accepting their relationship, but you really need to get over it."

"Yeah, well, I may have to accept that they're together, but I don't want Olivia raising my kid," Frank snapped.

"Your kid?" Buzz sank down into the booth across from Frank, setting the carafe on the table between them. "Shit." Now it made sense why Natalia hadn't mentioned it to him when they talked earlier.

"Exactly."

"But… you and Natalia only dated for a split second, and that was…" Buzz calculated in his head, "months ago." He sounded as confused as Frank felt.

"Apparently, it only takes once," Frank said, flippantly. Then he felt like an ass. "Don't get me wrong, Pop. I'm not sorry about the baby. I'm just not okay with the idea of Natalia raising my kid with Olivia."

"They're solid, Frankie," Buzz reported. "You're gonna have to find a way to be okay with that."

"And what if I can't?" Frank snapped.

"I don't think you have a choice," Buzz said, bluntly. He knew Olivia Spencer far better than his son did, and he knew that she would fight like a tigress protecting her cub if Frank ever threatened what was hers—and Natalia and this child were definitely hers. He didn't have to hear it from her, to know that.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Olivia's Suite, the Beacon—11:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

As Natalia walked back toward the Beacon, she called Olivia to fill her in on the conversation with Frank. Needless to say, Olivia wasn't exactly pleased with Frank's response, but Natalia was her primary concern, and for the time being, Natalia was satisfied with the status quo.

Knowing that Olivia was displeased, Natalia thought it best to spend some time alone with her before reengaging with Lena and Bianca. She suggested that they meet in Olivia's suite, and then catch up with the others for lunch at Watershed a bit later.

Never one to pass on an opportunity to be alone with Natalia, Olivia agreed, and they actually met in the main lobby just outside the elevators. Perfect timing. Reaching out, Natalia took Olivia's hand in her own, giving it a gentle squeeze, accompanied by a reassuring smile.

"I should be the one reassuring you," Olivia said, as she cast a sheepish glance toward her lover.

"You do," Natalia said, in quiet declaration, as she turned into Olivia's body. Gently, she touched Olivia's face. "With every look. Every touch." She brushed their lips together, whispering, "Every breath."

"You give me too much credit," Olivia said with a humble air that belied her characteristically boastful demeanor.

Natalia shook her head. "On the contrary—you expect too little," she countered.

Olivia's heart swelled in her chest. She hadn't a clue as to why this incredible woman loved her so much, but she had no intention of trying to talk her out of it. "I could say the same of you," she murmured against Natalia's ear.

"Touché," Natalia grinned.

The elevator dinged, interrupting the moment, and slowly, the doors glided open. Smiling, Olivia stepped aside to allow several guests to exit before guiding Natalia inside.

Once the doors closed again, leaving them secluded in the elevator, she turned toward Natalia, her fingertips brushing Natalia's cheek with affection. "I'm sorry things didn't go so well with Frank," she comforted.

"I'm not worried," Natalia said, confidently. "He'll come around."

"You sound awfully certain of that," Olivia grinned.

"I am," Natalia declared, with the firm nod of her head.

"How?" Olivia wondered aloud.

Dimples bloomed, as Natalia's arms casually encircled Olivia's neck. "Because I have faith," she said, simply.

Olivia just smiled at her in wonder, as she stepped closer, their bodies fitting together like two pieces of a puzzle. "That's one of the things I love most about you," she murmured, before covering Natalia's mouth with her own.

* * *

By the time they reached the door to Olivia's suite, talking was the last thing on their minds. As they entered the suite, Natalia turned and paused. Stealthily, she slipped the giant wooden "Z" that served as the Beacon's signature "Do Not Disturb" symbol on the outer doorknob. Those wooden symbols had always amused Natalia—leave it to Olivia to find a way to showcase her flair for the unique even in something so small, and seemingly insignificant. It was Olivia's flair for other unique things that had Natalia smiling as she closed the door, locking it with deliberate intent.

The click of the lock caused Olivia's breath to hitch in her chest. Her mind reeled, unable to reconcile the sensations coursing through her body. She was accustomed to being in control, to being the one to leave another breathless with anticipation.

The expression in Natalia's eyes was feral, as she reached for the snap on Olivia's jeans. She loved it when Olivia wore jeans to work. Not that she didn't think her suits were sexy as hell, but there was just something about Olivia Spencer's ass in a pair of jeans. She had been watching it the entire time they were walking down the hallway.

A sexy grin teased at Olivia's lips as she stilled Natalia's fumbling fingers. "As much as I'd love to, we don't have for that right now. Lena and Bianca are expecting us."

Natalia's teeth were nibbling at Olivia's ear, her tongue licking the outer rim. "It only took a few seconds in the shower," she said, reminding her of the way they started their morning.

Soft, full lips quirked into a roguish grin. "You sound awfully proud of yourself, Ms. Rivera," Olivia said with a teasing lilt.

"Oh, I am, Ms. Spencer." Natalia's response fell out on a low, sultry laugh, and it made Olivia's pulse quicken. Forcing down the rumble of desire, she pulled Natalia impossibly closer.

"God, Liv, you were so ready for me."

Delivered on a purr, the vivid reminder sent another jolt of desire through Olivia's body. "I'm always ready for you," she groaned.

Olivia's reaction was strong enough for Natalia to feel the effects, and her own body readied in response. "I know you want it," she whispered throatily, as she tucked her fingers beneath the front of designer jeans. "Just let me…"

"What about…" Protest effectively halted by the stroking of Natalia's fingertips against her already swollen clit, Olivia released a guttural moan.

"Lena and Bianca are having lunch with the girls at Watershed," Natalia said, answering the unfinished question. "I told them to go ahead without us."

An eyebrow arched. "When did you manage that?"

"On that walk back over here," Natalia announced, with a proud smirk. "With this fancy new phone you bought me, I can talk and text at the same time, you know." Her tone held a teasing lilt.

Pleased that Natalia had taken to the idea of a smart phone without a fight, Olivia suppressed a grin. "I'm impressed."

"You should be," Natalia flirted. "And I'm sure you'll be even more impressed with what I have planned for you this afternoon."

A desirous smile twitched on Olivia's lips, as hungry eyes caressed her body. "With all those pregnancy hormones at work, I have to wonder… are you just using me for sex?"

Dark eyes flickered with undeniable passion. "God I hope so," Natalia exhaled breathlessly. "And soon!" She followed the comment with the claiming of Olivia's mouth in a demanding kiss, as her hands scrambled to remove Olivia's clothing. "Now, shut up, and help me get these clothes off, so I can get my hands on you," she commanded against Olivia's mouth.

Amused, Olivia grinned. "I love it when you get bossy," she husked, as her fingers swiftly complied with Natalia's demands.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Front Desk, the Beacon—11:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Where are the Boss Ladies?" Jen asked, as Lena and Bianca approached the front desk with their girls.

Tracy, who was on hold with the Beacon florist placing an order for a guest, glanced up. "Yeah, I haven't seen them all day."

"They're taking five upstairs in Olivia's suite," Lena reported with a mischievous grin.

Thanking the clerk at the florist's shop, Tracy barely terminated the call before a husky laugh fell from her lips. "Something tells me that _five_ is in hours, not minutes."

Lena laughed heartily, remembering how insatiable Bianca had been when they first started having sex. Not that her libido had changed much since then, much to Lena's delight. "Something tells me you're correct."

"Care to join us for lunch at Watershed?" Bianca invited. "I have a feeling we're about to be stood up."

"Can you give us thirty?" Jen requested. "Our lunch break is at noon."

"Perfect," Lena declared.

"Absolutely," Bianca agreed. "We'll take the girls out to the playground for a bit, and meet you then."

"Sounds like a plan," Tracy finalized, before turning her attention back to the phones.

Lena and Bianca focused on their girls then, chattering with them as they made their way through the lobby, and out the front door. They would reconvene with Jen and Tracy in Watershed in thirty minutes, certain that they would have two very hungry little ones on their hands by then.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Olivia's Suite, the Beacon—2:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"I think we missed lunch," Natalia casually commented, as she lingered, naked in Olivia's arms. They were lazing in bed, simply enjoying one another's presence after making love.

Olivia's fingernails gently scraped along Natalia's spine. "Sweetheart, I think we're half way to missing dinner at this point," she teased.

"You say that like it's a bad thing," Natalia said, drolly. She brushed her lips against Olivia's, and then scattered kisses along the taut cord of muscles in Olivia's neck, delighting in the way her lover's pulse jumped beneath her mouth.

"Not in the least," Olivia declared. "But aren't you getting hungry? You're eating for two now, you know."

Olivia's concern was evident in her tone, and it made Natalia feel treasured. She kissed Olivia's mouth again—this time, lingering. "I love you," she whispered as their lips finally parted.

"Well, that's good," Olivia declared, "because I love you too." Shifting slightly, she pulled Natalia on top of her, and reached for the bedside telephone in one fluid motion.

Instinctively, Natalia's hips slipped into place between Olivia's legs, their bodies fitting together in perfect accord. A soft groan fell from Natalia's lips, as she felt Olivia's wetness against her belly.

The response elicited a sharply arched eyebrow from Olivia. She knew exactly what that sound meant. "Now behave yourself for a minute, while I order us a snack."

"You're lying here naked beneath me, and you want me to behave?" Natalia sounded positively appalled at the very notion.

"Yes—," Olivia said, firmly.

Natalia sighed. "Fine," she grumped. "Nothing too heavy, okay? I wouldn't want to spoil dinner."

A roguish grin trickled across Olivia's lips as she pressed the receiver against her upper chest. "And just what exactly is on the menu?"

Releasing a soft laugh, Natalia leaned down. "Well, this is the appetizer," she whispered, as she nibbled on Olivia's ear.

"Oh, really?" Olivia sounded rather intrigued. "And what's the main course?"

"Pot roast," Natalia announced, straight-faced. "It's in the slow cooker at home."

Olivia laughed. "Tease," she accused, as she placed the receiver against her other ear and tapped the room service button.

"No worries, Honey. I promise you a private dessert later tonight," Natalia intoned.

"I'll hold you to it," Olivia declared with a grin. And then she was busily ordering their afternoon snack, while Natalia occupied herself with the sweet coral-tipped little nugget at the center of Olivia's right breast—it was begging for her attention, and she simply could not resist.

* * *

_Tuesday, May 5, 2009… Olivia's Office, the Beacon—3:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

By the time Jen and Tracy had finished with Grayson the afternoon prior, Olivia and Natalia had been locked in the conference room with Lena, Bianca, and their gaggle of attorneys for the better part of two hours. Jen left a note on Olivia's desk, letting her know they would fill her in on the details of their meeting the following morning, and she and Tracy made their way home for the afternoon.

They popped in to Olivia's office at first opportunity the following afternoon to make good on the promise. Their plan of action was solid, Jen reported, and Grayson was certain that they would prevail. Still, Jen had to admit she was grateful knowing that Olivia and Lena were planning their own counterattack, just in case.

The conversation turned toward business then, and pressing her palms together, Olivia rested her joined index fingers against her lips, as if contemplating. "Listen, I'm actually glad the two of you are here," she said with firm conviction. "I have a proposal for you." She hadn't intended on bringing the subject up so quickly, but the opportunity had presented itself, and she decided to go with her instincts.

Tracy looked surprised, while Jen appeared to be excited, and both of them were curious. "What's on your mind?" Jen asked, with an air of casualness she did not feel.

"Well, with a new baby, Natalia will be out for at least a little while," Olivia noted.

Jen and Tracy nodded in unison.

"And I'd like to take some time off to be home with her and the kids," Olivia continued. "Several weeks, at least, maybe more, depending upon how things are going with BGRC." She would still be hands-on with the new corporation, but not with the day-to-day operations at the Beacon. She paused for a moment, and then said, "I'd like to train the two of you to take over while we're out. Natalia and I have talked about it at length, and we agree, you're the perfect team."

Once they had retired the evening prior, they had actually managed to have a productive conversation. They discussed the pros and cons of bringing Jen and Tracy into management positions, and ultimately decided it was the best course of action. Natalia had even tentatively brought up the subject of going to college, and immediately, Olivia had expressed her full support.

And then, instinctively, Natalia expressed self-doubt. "When do I have time, Liv?" she asked rhetorically. She sighed; wishing she hadn't brought it up at all. It made her nervous. What if she failed? And so the excuses began. "Between taking care of Emma, worrying about Rafe being safe in prison, and our schedule at the Beacon, we barely have time for one another away from the office now. And we're having a baby!" she argued. "You know how much time and attention babies require, Liv. I just… I don't wanna give up any of the time I have with you…"

Sensing Natalia's frustration rising, Olivia sought to alleviate at least a little of it. "Natalia, if it's time you're concerned about, you know you don't have to work anymore," she stated bluntly. "I assure you, Sweetheart; I can more than take care of this family."

"It's not your job to take care of me, Olivia," Natalia argued.

"Oh, would you just swallow that damned stubborn pride of yours for once, and let me take care of you!" Olivia fumed; aggravated by the woman's continuing insistence upon keeping their finances separate.

Natalia sighed discontentedly; frustration finally getting the better of her. "I already swallowed my pride once, Olivia—when I quit my jobs at Company and Farley's," she reminded. "It was hard enough for me to rely on you for help when I left those jobs. I'm not quitting the Beacon," she stated adamantly.

Olivia drew in a deep breath, attempting to calm her frazzled nerves. Then, reaching out, she took Natalia's hand in her own. "Don't you know by now, that money means nothing to me anymore?" she asked rhetorically; searching those dark eyes. "I would give up every last cent I have, to be with you," she whispered.

Natalia quieted down; calmed by the flowing sea of green in Olivia's eyes. "I know," she whispered. "I just… I don't want anyone to ever have a reason to say I'm with you for your money," she quietly confessed.

"Is that what this incessant argument has been about all these months?" Olivia asked; realization dawning.

Natalia nodded her head in confirmation.

"Look, Sweetheart, I highly doubt anyone would be fool enough to utter such idiocy," Olivia said, reassuringly. "But if they did, I can assure you, when I'm finished with them, they'll never repeat it." Her ire receded then, and she pulled Natalia close against her body. "I want you to know that staying home with this baby is an option for you, if you want it. And I won't push you when it comes to school either, okay?" she said, gently. "If you do this, if you decide to stay home, or to go to school, or to do both, I want it to be because it's what you want, and not because you're trying to please me."

Nodding, Natalia relaxed into the comfort and safety of Olivia's embrace, simply allowing her lover to hold her. This was a feeling she had never experienced with anyone before—that simple knowing she had a partner who would support her in anything, who would be there for her through it all. It was enough to make her cry.

Ultimately, they had agreed that Natalia would take at least three months off of work, and after that, if she decided she would rather stay at home with the new baby—a luxury that she had not been afforded with Rafe—then Olivia would be completely supportive of her decision. Olivia would also be supportive of her if she decided to go to college. There would always be a place for her at BGRC, if and when she wanted to return, and in the meantime, Jen and Tracy would be groomed to take over the daily operations at the Beacon, if they agreed to Olivia's intended proposal.

Natalia had been more than receptive to the idea of staying home—at least for a while. She knew it would take time to adjust, but she really wanted that time with their baby. So much time had been lost with Rafe, and she didn't want to repeat that with another child, if it wasn't necessary. Olivia had assured her, once again, that she would never have to worry about money, and this time, Natalia had been accepting, rather than prideful. It was true what she had said to Olivia the weekend prior—Olivia had shown her that letting her partner take care of her sometimes, didn't make her weak, it made them strong as a couple. She had simply forgotten that for a moment.

"Are you serious?" Jen was astounded by the offer. Tracy looked equally as taken aback; though they were both quite flattered, and admittedly, inwardly excited by the prospect.

Olivia released a soft laugh. "Yes, I'm serious," she assured. "I'll keep an ongoing presence in the major decisions, along with Lena, but I'd like to turn the day-to-day operations over to the two of you. You'll both be cross-trained in my position and Natalia's, and you would work as a co-management team. No boss-employee hierarchy," she explained, already assuming their acceptance. It was simply the way one did business—assume the sale. "If there's something you can't settle, I'll be the deciding vote, but honestly, I don't see it ever coming to that. You've both demonstrated good business sense, and I think the fact that you tend to view things from different perspectives is a strength, not a weakness." She had faith in them and their ability to settle differing opinions. The success of their personal relationship was proof enough of that.

"That sounds fantastic," Tracy declared with enthusiasm.

"It truly does, Olivia," Jen echoed. "It's a once in a lifetime opportunity. Thank you." Her tone held deep sincerity.

Smiling, Olivia said, "I'm guessing by your responses that the answer will be yes, but I want you to take some time, think it over, okay? Make sure it's the best decision for you both, personally and professionally." If things worked out as she anticipated they would, Olivia could see making the transition permanent, so that she could focus exclusively on BGRC and their proposed expansion sites. If and when Natalia decided to return to work—Olivia had no doubt that at some point she would—her place would be beside Olivia at the corporate office, rather than at the Beacon.

Two heads were nodding, and both Jen and Tracy were voicing their agreement. "We will," Jen said, as Tracy was saying, "Thank you," once again.

"Excellent," Olivia declared. She looked rather pleased.

And from there the conversation turned personal again, continuing until they were interrupted by Lena, who had dropped in to let Olivia know she and Bianca were taking the girls, including Emma, back to the farmhouse.

Olivia nodded her thanks, and announced that she and Natalia wouldn't be far behind. With that, Jen and Tracy excused themselves, noting that they needed to collect the boys and head home for the evening. They thanked Olivia again for the offers, and advised that they would see her first thing in the morning to let her know their decision.

* * *

TBC… in Chapter 12.8…


	58. Ch 12: Old Friends, New Ventures Pt VIII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia Rivera, Doris and Ashlee Wolfe, Phillip Spaulding, Buzz and Frank Cooper, and Jamanda Weeks are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, my friend! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 12 is rated NC-17 overall, though most sections will be either PG or PG-13…

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"An alliance is like a chain. It is not made stronger by adding weak links to it… An alliance should be hard diplomatic currency, valuable and hard to get…"

— Walter Lippmann

"We cannot always assure the future of our friends; we have a better chance of assuring our future if we remember who are friends are."

— Henry Kissinger

Chapter 12.8 – Old Friends, New Ventures, and Unexpected Alliances:

_Wednesday, May 6, 2009… Olivia's Office, the Beacon—11:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

The following morning, Frank came bursting into Olivia's office, unannounced, as Olivia and Natalia discussed the game plan for training Jen and Tracy in their new positions. The four women had met first thing that morning, and the offer had been graciously accepted. The first thing on the agenda would be deciding which employee to promote into Jen's current position, and then they would work on hiring new front desk clerks. Jen would work with Natalia on those tasks—it would be good experience for both of them, Olivia decided. Natalia had wholeheartedly agreed, and Olivia simply smiled at her, remembering how unsure Natalia had been of herself when she first accepted the position as Olivia's Executive Assistant. She was unbelievably proud of Natalia for taking that leap of faith, and even more proud of the changes she had witnessed in her partner in the weeks and months that followed.

When her office door burst open, Olivia's face took on an expression of annoyance. "Frank," she said, curtly, "How nice of you to drop by." Her tone was anything but welcoming. At least this wasn't another incident of him barging into their home uninvited, she reasoned with an inner sigh. She wondered how often they would be interrupted by his unsolicited visits once the baby was born.

"This isn't a social visit," Frank announced. The more time he spent ruminating on the idea of Olivia Spencer raising his child, the more agitated he became. He hadn't eaten or slept since Natalia gave him the news.

"I didn't imagine that it was," Olivia said, tiredly. She leaned back in her sleek leather executive's chair, casually crossing her legs. "What can I do for you?"

"I need to speak with Natalia," Frank replied.

Olivia gestured toward the other visitor's chair. "Have a seat."

"My business with Natalia really doesn't concern you," he snapped. The glare he was leveling toward Olivia turned into a glance in Natalia's direction. "May I speak with you alone, please?"

Natalia's jaw tensed. She sat up straight, and squared her shoulders. "If it concerns me, it concerns Olivia, Frank." Her tone was firm, unbending. "You would do well to accept that, because it isn't going to change."

Duly chastised, Frank grunted, and suddenly, the pattern in the carpet became quite interesting. He hadn't expected Natalia to be so forthright. He shoved his hands into his pockets, and cleared his throat nervously. "You uh, you really caught me off guard yesterday." He shuffled his feet. "I mean… it was months ago that we were, uh… together. How did you not know you were pregnant? I just… I don't even know how it's possible."

"Just what exactly are you implying, Frank?" Olivia barked, lunging toward the source of her ire. Her chair flew backward, slamming into the wall behind her.

"Liv…" Natalia's tone was soft, yet cautionary, as she glanced at her partner, willing her to settle.

The expression in Natalia's eyes calmed Olivia in a way no one else ever could, and she dropped back into her chair. Her demeanor no longer spoke of calm collectedness, but rather, it warned of vehement vigilance.

Frank looked positively perplexed as Natalia turned her attention back to him. He had never witnessed anyone control Olivia with so little effort. Hell, he had never seen anyone control her at all!

"I'm really sorry for just dropping it on you like that, Frank," Natalia was saying, when his focus returned to her. "There's just… no easy way to say something like that."

Nodding, Frank sighed. "I guess I'm still in a bit of shock," he divulged. "It's just… a lot to wrap my head around right now."

"Believe me, it was a total shock to us, too. And I know I should have told you sooner," Natalia admitted, "but we just didn't have time before..."

Frank took a moment to ponder Natalia's comment, and then his suspicions grew. "How long have you known about this?" he demanded. Clearly there had been time for her and Olivia to discuss the situation, while he knew nothing of it.

"Not quite two weeks," Natalia disclosed.

"And you're just now telling me?" Now he sounded pissed.

"We found out just a few hours before we left on our trip," Natalia explained. "I needed some time to think."

"Think about what?" Frank barked. His tone was rancid with insinuation.

"Not about _that_," Natalia snapped. She knew exactly what he meant. "The fact that you would even consider such an assumption tells me you never really knew me at all."

"It's not _you_ I question," Frank seethed. His icy glare fell on Olivia, as he let the accusation fall where it belonged.

Immediately, Natalia stood up from her chair. "You know what, Frank," she said with warning in her tone, as she slowly rose from her chair, "I think you should leave before I say something I regret."

Frank shook his head in bewilderment. "What the hell has she done to you?" he muttered under his breath. He felt as though he had been sucked into the Twilight Zone—Olivia was submissive, while Natalia seemed to have grown a pair. He didn't know which end was up anymore.

When Natalia didn't respond, Frank's indignation grew. "You come to me, asking me to let you raise my kid with Olivia Spencer, of all people, and I'm just supposed suck it up and deal?" His tone was rife with incredulity. "Is that the way this works, Natalia?"

"Not exactly, Frank," Natalia said, decisively.

A flicker of hope ignited in Frank's eyes, only to be quashed with her next statement.

"I wasn't there to ask your permission." Natalia emphasized what she was not there to seek.

Stymied, Frank bristled. "So you think you can dictate terms," he challenged.

"I'm not trying to dictate anything, Frank," Natalia said, calmly. She refused to allow him to rile her any further. "I'm simply reminding you that Olivia and I are together, and this child is going to be a part of our family, as well as yours. I have a right to choose my partner, just as you have a right to choose yours."

"Would you still feel that way if I chose someone like Doris Wolfe?" Frank challenged. He knew Natalia was no fan of the Mayor.

Olivia smirked. "You're not exactly her type, Frankie."

Natalia's soft chuckle belied the scowl she attempted to lodge toward the mischievous hotelier. "You shush," she directed with just a touch of amusement in her tone.

Confused, Frank eyed the two of them warily. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"Nothing—" Natalia waved her hand dismissively. The expression on her face told Olivia to behave. "Doris is a good mother, Frank. A good person," she defended. Her opinion of the Mayor had shifted significantly in the past several days.

"What?" Frank looked positively baffled. "I thought you couldn't stand her!"

"That's because I didn't know her," Natalia said, forthrightly. "Now that I do, I realize that I've misjudged her."

Olivia couldn't help but smile as she listened to Natalia.

"She isn't perfect, but she has a good heart," Natalia commented.

"I think you've lost your damned mind, Natalia," Frank grumbled.

"No—" Natalia shook her head. "I've just come to realize that we don't live in a black-and-white world, Frank. There are all sorts of colors, and gradations of gray."

"Yeah, well if you continue down the path of Olivia's kind of gray, you're gonna…"

"You know what, Frank," Natalia interrupted. She fought to hold back her temper. "I really don't need your input on my relationship, any more than you'll need mine on yours. When the time comes, I trust that you'll choose your partner wisely—just as I have."

"What you're doing with Olivia isn't right, Natalia," Frank argued.

"How can you say that, Frank?" Natalia snapped. Given his handling of the Diane Martin situation, and the fact that he was so accepting of Tracy's relationship with Jen, she was truly baffled by his comment. "You disappoint me. I thought you were more open-minded than that."

"I'm not homophobic, Natalia." Frank seethed at the unspoken accusation.

"Could've fooled me," Olivia said, sarcastically.

Frank glared at her. "I am no more a homophobe, than Natalia is a lesbian," he said, icily. He was clearly impressed by his own analogy. "I don't know what you've done to her, but I know that eventually she'll regret it." His gaze pivoted toward Natalia then. "You're not a lesbian. That's what makes this wrong."

"Who the hell are you to decide that for me?" Natalia hissed. She honestly didn't know what she was—and she wasn't exactly certain that she cared to figure it out. All she knew was that Olivia Spencer was the love of her life, and she would not sacrifice the happiness they had found together; not for anyone.

Startled by Natalia's fierce reaction, Frank bristled. "You can't even see how she's changed you," he said, resignedly. "The Natalia I knew didn't act like this."

"You mean like I have a backbone?" Natalia retorted. She laughed. "I'm certain Olivia can attest to the fact that that's not new," she said, grinning at her partner.

Olivia chuckled. "True, that," she confirmed with a grin. Casually, she leaned back in her chair to enjoy the show. An impassioned display of Natalia's backbone was one of Olivia's favorite visions of the fiery woman who had stolen her heart.

"You've just never seen it because you needed me to be some damsel in distress. Someone who needed to be rescued," Natalia surmised.

It was like déjà vu. Frank could almost hear Buzz's voice in his head, telling him the very same thing. Visibly rattled, he shook his head to clear the fog.

"Well, I can assure you, I'm not that woman, Frank," Natalia was saying. "I'm stronger than you give me credit for, and you'd do well to learn that."

_That's my girl_, Olivia thought. She loved watching Natalia in action. It was like mental foreplay. The only way this could be better was if that passion was directed at her. Oh, she couldn't wait for the day when they had an argument like they used to, and didn't have to retreat into separate bedrooms to assuage the tension. Make-up sex with Natalia was going to be a sweet, sweet release. The promise of that almost made her want to pick a fight. Almost.

"What does any of this have to do with you playing lesbian and raising my kid with Olivia?" Frank demanded.

Ignoring the insult, Natalia's intent gaze spoke of challenge. "It's simply a warning to you not to underestimate me," she replied forthrightly. "I won't back down on this, and you won't win if you fight me."

"What, are you threatening me with her money now?" Frank spat. His eyes turned dark with anger. "You're a sell-out, Natalia."

Natalia felt the tension in Olivia's body before the hotelier even moved. Raising a single hand, she silenced the impending outburst; but Olivia didn't back down from her recently-acquired position directly behind Natalia.

Instead, Olivia's hands slipped over the curve of Natalia's shoulders, offering a reassuring squeeze.

Bolstered by Olivia's unwavering support, Natalia looked Frank squarely in the eyes. "It wasn't a threat, Frank. It's a fact," she said, firmly. "And just for the record, money has nothing to do with it. It's about love. Plain and simple."

Frank smirked. "Good luck with making that last. Especially with her." He motioned toward Olivia, his tone dripping with rancor.

Natalia sensed the shift in Olivia's demeanor without even looking at her. One comment from him, and Olivia's self-doubt resurfaced. Dark eyes pierced straight through Frank. "I don't have a single doubt about the longevity of my relationship with Olivia," she said, confidently. She tipped her head sideways, making eye contact with her partner. "Not one," she declared firmly.

Olivia responded with a wobbly smile, as she wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist from behind. Pulling her close, she buried her face in Natalia's neck, slowly breathing her in.

The action told Natalia that was exactly what Olivia needed to hear. Shifting her awareness back to Frank, she took a stand. "Now, if I recall correctly, I think I asked you to leave," she reiterated, in a tone that brooked no dispute.

Shaking his head, Frank shoved his hands back into his pockets. "I hope you don't live to regret this," he muttered, before turning and walking out the door.

Natalia didn't respond out loud, but in her heart she knew, _the only things I regret are the time I wasted with you when I could have been with Olivia, and the awful memory of allowing you to touch me when my heart belonged to her_.

Emotionally spent, she turned into Olivia's body then, wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist, as she burrowed into her partner's neck.

Olivia's arms engulfed her without hesitation, and they lingered together, soaking up the comfort and reassurance they each needed from the other. And as they held one another, there were whispered words of reassurance, bolstered by promises that whatever happened, they would conquer it together. After all, they were a team. A two-person team. Like badminton.

* * *

_Wednesday, May 6, 2009… Watershed—7:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Oh, and get this," Doris laughed, as she playfully tapped Olivia's knee. They had been lounging at the bar in Watershed for over an hour, finally sharing that promised drink to celebrate Doris's coming out to her daughter; while Natalia joined Lena, Bianca, and the girls at the Beacon pool. The drinks were flowing freely, and Doris was in quite the mood. "Ashlee offered to find me a woman."

"What did you say to that?" Olivia laughed, albeit warily. She could only imagine.

"I told her thank you, but that I didn't really need any help finding dates," Doris answered.

A perfectly chiseled eyebrow arched. "Could've fooled me."

"Oh, shut up." Doris feigned grumpiness. "I do just fine for myself. Besides… Ashlee says she doesn't just want me to find a date…"

"Well, don't leave me hangin'!" Olivia whined. "What does she want?"

Glancing down at her scotch, Doris grew quiet. "She wants me to find love—the kind that you and Natalia share."

A soft smile trickled across Olivia's lips. "That's incredibly sweet."

"Yes," Doris agreed. "Yes, it is," she smiled. Tossing aside her melancholy, she replaced it with her faithful defense mechanism: crude humor. "But until then, I'll be more than happy to settle for just getting laid more often."

Laughing heartily, Olivia agreed that held possibilities. She teased Doris about Jamanda again, to which Doris grinned, and said, "The young ones can be real spitfires. Don't knock it until you've tried it."

"I'll take your word for that," Olivia replied. "I'm more than satisfied with Natalia."

"Clearly," Doris smirked. "You've been wearing that 'just fucked' look for days."

Olivia's only response was a roguish grin.

"You look like you haven't slept in weeks." How the woman could look so damned sexy even when she was clearly exhausted, was beyond Doris's comprehension.

"You won't hear me complaining," Olivia crowed, as she lifted her martini glass in toast before taking a sip. She didn't bother to inform Doris that it contained not one drop of alcohol. Natalia had made it clear she didn't expect Olivia to refrain from her favorite libations for the duration of the pregnancy, but Olivia vowed to stand in solidarity all the same.

Doris just shook her head, and chuckled.

Contemplating, Olivia turned quiet for a moment. Her glass made a scraping sound as she twirled it around on the bar. "You should probably, uh… get used to me looking exhausted," she finally said.

"Don't be such a braggart," Doris groused.

Olivia released a hearty laugh. "I'm not talking about sex," she said. "Geez, you have a one-track mind."

"Not gonna deny that," Doris said with a grin. Ice cubes clinked against the glass as she took another sip of her scotch. "What are you talking about?"

A bright smile blanketed Olivia's face. "Natalia and I are having a baby," she divulged.

The Mayor's jaw dropped. "A what?"

"A baby," Olivia beamed.

"When did you decide to have a baby?" Doris asked suspiciously. It seemed rather sudden.

"Well, we didn't exactly decide," Olivia said, looking rather discomfited. "It just sort of happened."

Curiosity piqued, Doris arched an eyebrow. "I've no doubt you're good in bed," she granted, hoping the hotelier's ego wouldn't inflate too much. "But not even you are that good," she teasingly mocked.

Chuckling, Olivia admitted, "You have no idea how much I wish I were."

"So what gives?" Doris pressed. "How did this happen?"

"Frank," Olivia sighed in explanation. "It happened before Natalia and I were together."

"Oh!" Doris sounded almost shocked. She allowed a moment for the news to settle in, and then she breathed a slow, "Fuck…" in commiseration.

"Exactly," Olivia grumbled, as she plunked her martini glass down on the bar. Lips pursed, she distractedly twirled a swizzle stick between them.

Fleetingly, Doris wished that she were that swizzle stick. And then she forced her thoughts back to Olivia and Natalia's predicament. "I didn't realize they were that serious," she remarked.

"They weren't," Olivia said, flatly. "Or at least Natalia wasn't." She emphasized the part about Natalia. "It only happened once, and she was distraught about it for months."

"Trying to prove what she was feeling for you wasn't real?" Doris correctly assumed.

"You got it," Olivia confirmed. She motioned toward her new bartender, Courtney, for another round of drinks. "How'd you know?"

"Happens to the best of us," Doris related. "It was some poor, unsuspecting Poli-Sci major back in undergrad for me. I was running away from a growing attraction to my roommate," she shared. "I thought a roll in the hay with him would cure it."

"I take it that didn't work out so well," Olivia remarked.

Doris barked out a laugh. "The thirty seconds it took him to finish, was all I needed to convince myself otherwise."

Olivia stifled a laugh, as Doris swallowed the last of her drink just in time for the fresh one to arrive. Blue eyes sparkled as Doris accepted the weighted glass from the young blonde behind the bar. "Thank you," she purred.

"What is it with you and bartenders?" Olivia laughed, as she eyed Doris watching Courtney's firm ass. The younger woman was sauntering toward a group of businessmen who were congregating at the far end of the long, oak bar.

"What?" Doris feigned innocence. "She's legal, or she wouldn't be able to serve liquor."

Rolling her eyes, Olivia shook her head. "One-track mind," she mumbled.

"Oh, please," Doris objected. "Like I'm the only one with sex permanently on the brain."

Olivia's laugh was infectious, and Doris couldn't help but smile. "Something tells me Natalia's experience with Frank was similar to mine," Doris remarked, shifting back to their previous conversation.

"Well, I can tell you from personal experience that Frank Cooper sucks in bed," Olivia ruefully admitted.

If Doris was at all surprised by the confession of a dalliance with the Chief of Detectives, she didn't show it.

"I still haven't figured out how he managed to get Natalia pregnant," Olivia continued, as she lingered over the fresh faux drink in her hand. "He's like a lazy point guard—he dribbles a lot, but he never shoots."

Delivered on a note of wry sarcasm, Olivia's face wore a look of veiled amusement, as Doris burst into laughter, practically snorting her drink. Olivia wanted to tell the Mayor that Natalia's flaccid clit was bigger than Frank's dick when he was fully erect, but she knew that would be going too far. It mattered little, though—Doris was too busy cackling to hear her anyway.

Instead, Olivia's mind drifted back to that morning, when she had spread herself open to Natalia, and Natalia had thrust against her with that gloriously erect clitoris of hers, bringing them to a mutually shattering climax. Good Lord, sex with that woman was satisfying. She was instantly wet, just thinking about it.

Stifling the flush that threatened, Olivia cleared her throat. "Let's just say… we've both thoroughly debunked any notion that Frank, or anyone else for that matter, could ever satisfy us the way we satisfy one another."

"Olivia Spencer!" Natalia barked from behind the hotelier's back.

Startled by the force of Natalia's tone, Olivia's face wore a look of genuine disorientation. And then, as realization dawned, her expression turned sheepish.

Immediately, Doris's cackling ceased, replaced by an expressionless façade.

Good thing for Olivia, she had exercised at least some modicum of restraint. Clearly, Natalia was appalled by what she had overheard. She couldn't imagine how bad it would be if Natalia had heard all the things that were going on in her head just moments prior.

Pokerfaced, like any career politician when caught in the midst of something untoward, Doris sat bolt-upright on the bar stool, hands atop her thighs, as she watched Olivia turn toward her lover.

Clearing her throat nervously, Olivia cast a rueful grin toward Natalia, as she slowly turned around. "Hi, Honey."

The expression on Natalia's face conveyed stern indignation. "Hi, Honey?" she parroted. "That's all you have to say for yourself?" She paused for effect. "Hi, Honey?"

"I, uh… well…," Olivia sputtered. When words failed, she conjured up her most enticing smile.

Amused by the fact that Natalia had rendered the hotelier speechless, Doris had to stifle a smirk. She busied herself with her scotch.

"Don't try to charm me," Natalia warned. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

Doris's eyes widened in surprise. _Uh-oh_, she thought. _Natalia cursed. This is_ _bad!_

Olivia's gaze shifted toward Doris. "Uh… having a drink with Doris?" she offered in inept explanation.

"Nice try," Natalia snapped.

"I thought you were swimming with the Lena, Bianca, and the girls."

Olivia attempted to divert the subject, but Natalia was having none of that. "We're finished," she said, flatly.

"Oh—" Olivia cowered under Natalia's fiery gaze. "Guess that means Happy Hour is over, huh?"

"Oh, you'd better believe it is, Sweetheart," Natalia said, dourly. "I certainly hope you've enjoyed it, because I think it might be your last for a while."

"Wai—_What_?" Olivia looked positively stricken.

Doris smirked, and Olivia glowered at her.

"I don't appreciate you chattering about our sex life here at work, Olivia," Natalia censured. "Our employees don't need to overhear things like that! They make up enough stories all on their own."

"Well, you have to admit, they created some pretty juicy tales," Olivia attempted to reason. Thankful that Natalia apparently had not heard what she said about Frank, Olivia breathed a sigh of relief.

Natalia made a face at her. "That is so not the point."

Deflated, Olivia grunted and slumped down on the bar stool.

"How would you feel if I told Bia…" Natalia's mouth snapped shut mid-sentence when she realized that she had done exactly that. Not in such graphic terms, of course, but still, she had talked with her about their sex life. Right there at the Beacon.

An eyebrow arched. "Told Bianca what?"

"Never mind." Natalia attempted to brush it off.

Olivia's grin was full-force now. She knew she had the upper hand. "Oh, n-n-n-n-no, you're not getting off that easily," she insisted, wagging a teasing finger. A transitory thought flashed through her mind about how she would have responded to such a comment. She stifled a smirk, and then her focus was on Natalia again.

"I… uh, I'm not?" Dimples teased, as the corners of Natalia's mouth twitched upward.

Stealthily, Olivia slipped off of the bar stool. Shaking her head, "Uh-uh," she purred, slowly advancing toward Natalia. "What did you tell her?"

The expression on Olivia's face told Natalia she was had, but with a little quick thinking, she figured out a way to use that to her own advantage. When Olivia's arms slipped around her waist, as she implored Natalia one more time to admit to what she had said to Bianca, Natalia offered her most seductive grin in response. Casually, she draped her arms around Olivia's neck, and leaned close, whispering her confession for only her lover to hear.

Olivia's response was marked by an audible gulp, to which Natalia grinned. She had shocked even herself when she heard the admission exiting her lips while talking with Bianca earlier that afternoon.

Pulling back slightly, Olivia caught Natalia's gaze. "Really?" she questioned, sounding quite proud of herself. "I did that for you?"

"Oh, yeah," Natalia whispered in affirmation. Her insides quivered just thinking about it. "You definitely did that for me." She paused for a beat. "Twice."

"Fuck, I _am_ a Rock Star," Olivia arrogantly declared.

Natalia laughed. "Oh, you're a Rock Star all right," she agreed. "A Rock Star who owes the swear jar another five bucks," she smirked.

Chuckling, Olivia leaned in for a kiss. "I'll gladly pay that one, Sweetheart," she declared. "It was worth every penny."

"I'm sure it was," Natalia placated, with the patting of her hand against Olivia's chest. "Now can we go collect the rest of the family and go home? It's well past time for dinner, and our baby is starving."

"Blaming it on the baby, huh?" Olivia teased.

"Every chance I get," Natalia grinned.

"Buzz Burgers and fries?" Olivia asked, hopefully. "Lena and Bianca have to experience Buzz Burgers at least once while they're here."

"I'll call in the order," Natalia smiled. She turned her attention toward the Mayor, glancing at her around the edge of Olivia's shoulder. "Would you like to join us for dinner at the farmhouse, Doris? We're getting take-out from Company."

Doris beamed. "Thank you, Natalia. I'd love to," she accepted. "Why don't I run by to pick up the order, and I'll meet you all out there."

"Sounds like a plan, Doris. Thank you," Natalia said with a smile. "We'll see you there."

* * *

_Wednesday, May 6, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—11:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"You okay?" Olivia's voice was soft, her tone, concerned, as she soothingly glided her hands across Natalia's shoulders, and down her arms. Gently, she pulled Natalia against her body, holding her from behind. They had just entered their bedroom after sharing a lovely evening with friends. But Natalia had been quiet since putting Emma to bed and wishing their guests goodnight. It was the first time they had been completely alone since before the incident in Watershed, and despite Natalia's seeming forgiveness, Olivia worried that her partner was still upset with her for what she had said to Doris.

Leaning willingly into Olivia's embrace, Natalia allowed herself to be held for a moment. And then she turned in Olivia's arms, finding those eyes that always held her with such tenderness. "I'm…" She searched for a word to accurately describe how she was feeling—One that didn't lend itself to one of those cliché women's responses, such as a "fine" that meant anything but. "I… It's just that…" Frustrated with herself, she sighed.

"Honey, what's wrong?" Olivia's concern was growing.

Natalia bit her lower lip. "I never knew you and Frank had been lovers," she finally admitted.

"Oh, God," Olivia's eyes slid closed as she released a discontented sigh. "You heard what I said to Doris about him."

"Yeah—" Eyes downcast, Natalia nodded. "It doesn't bother me that you were with him… It's just that I didn't know."

"And I thought everyone in this town knew my sordid history," Olivia said, ruefully.

"Not everyone," Natalia admitted. "I'm a late-comer, remember?"

The hint of teasing in Natalia's tone brought the flicker of a smile to Olivia's lips. She knew Natalia was trying to make her feel better, but she wondered if her lover even recognized the double-entendre embedded within her statement. "Better late than never."

Natalia ran her fingers through Olivia's hair. "I owe you an apology, Liv," she declared.

Olivia's brow furrowed. "Apology?" She sounded confused. "For what?"

"My reaction in Watershed was more about being caught off guard about your involvement with Frank, than it was about what you were saying to Doris," Natalia admitted. "I had no right to be angry with you, Liv, and I'm sorry."

Affectionately, Olivia brushed raven locks from Natalia's face. "You had every right to be angry, Natalia," she disagreed. "It's one thing to talk with Doris about something like that in my office, or here at home, but Watershed isn't the place for that. I realize now that I was out of line, and I'm the one who's sorry." She didn't even have alcohol to blame for her faux pas this time.

Slipping her arms around Olivia's neck, Natalia smiled. "Why don't we just call it a lesson learned on both our parts, and get back to focusing happy things—like _us_…" She pressed a light kiss to Olivia's lips. "And the fact that we have a warm bed waiting for us right over there…" She gestured toward their bed.

Grinning, Olivia brushed her lips against Natalia's. "Now, that's a plan I can totally get into," she declared.

Natalia offered a roguish grin in response. "I was hoping you'd get into far more than that."

A hearty laugh fell from Olivia's lips. Natalia never ceased to surprise her with the things she said and did. "I'll see what I can do about that," she flirted. And then she was kissing Natalia passionately, and slowly peeling away her clothing, as she skillfully maneuvered her toward the warmth of their waiting bed.

* * *

_Saturday, May 9, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—4:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

The remainder of the week flew by, and before they even realized, it was Saturday afternoon—the last full day of Lena and Bianca's first visit to Springfield. The necessary decisions had been made, and the required paperwork filed in the appropriate venues. BGRC was on the verge of existence. And more importantly, thanks to Lena's prowess for lining up financing, Preston Morgan was on the verge of losing his hold over Jen and Tracy.

Business aside, the four of them had shared another wonderful week together—this one filled with even more memory-making moments. Their girls had grown closer, as had the four women, and they were all looking forward to more opportunities to visit in the future. And the bonding hadn't stopped there. Jen and Tracy had joined them for lunch on Thursday, and would be arriving with the boys for another shared dinner in an hour or so; as would Doris and Ashlee. It promised to be another wonderful evening, filled with friends who had unwittingly become family—much to the delight of each and every one of them. It had truly been a week filled to the brim with old friends, new ventures, and some truly unexpected alliances.

And now, as she watched Lena working side-by-side with the loves of their lives, the four of them making dinner together, Olivia found that she was deeply thankful for a friend who cared enough about her to speak the truth, even when it wasn't flattering. Lena had never been one to mince words, or hold back on calling her on her crap, but something had changed in the dynamic of their relationship over the years. And while they were still a formidable team when it came to business—as Preston Morgan was soon to learn—they were no longer simply like-minded professionals who regarded one another's business prowess. Now, they were close friends, who could talk openly and honestly with one another about their feelings. Olivia knew that the transformation of her friendship with Lena had started when Lena fell in love with Bianca—that was when Lena first began opening up to her on a deeper personal level. But Olivia hadn't reciprocated, not even when she was running from Phillip. Yes, she ran to Lena for shelter, but she had never opened up to her about her feelings, never shared with Lena who or what she was running from, or why. Natalia had been Olivia's first true friend in that regard, just as Olivia had been for Natalia, and they would treasure that part of their relationship forever—much like Lena did with Bianca.

The transformation of Olivia's friendship with Lena, which began in the early days of Lena's relationship with Bianca, drew to completion when Olivia found happiness with Natalia. And now, life had come full circle, and as Olivia silently reflected on the totality of her blessings, she realized that she could not have been happier if she tried.

Smiling to herself, Olivia playfully shooed Lena away from the raw onion she was currently mangling, insisting that she could dice it more efficiently. And then she heard Natalia's voice, cautioning her to be careful with that knife. She balked at her partner's fussiness, telling her that she worried too much, as usual, even as she reveled in the fact that Natalia loved her so completely. Natalia shook her head, and smiled, and kissed Olivia on the cheek before turning her attention back to the carrots she was peeling.

The carefree sounds of children playing drifted down the hall from the family room into the kitchen, mingling with the familiar din of chopping and peeling, accompanied by friendly chatter. And Olivia smiled to herself again. Yeah, life didn't get any better than this.

TBC… in Chapter 13: A Month of Sundays…


	59. Chapter 13: A Month of Sundays

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Ava Peralta, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Mel Boudreau, Doris and Ashlee Wolfe, Phillip, Lizzie, James, and Alan Spaulding, Josh, Reva, Marah and Shayne Lewis, Buzz, Frank Cooper, Eleni, and Marina Cooper, Jeffrey O'Neill, Jamanda Weeks, and Randy Linders are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera, Bianca Montgomery, and Ethan Ramsay are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. With the exception of the brief mention of a conversation between Natalia and Rafe that aired on 4.29.2008, and portions of the conversation between Natalia and Rafe that aired on 8.19.2009, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 13 is rated PG-13 for some language and sexual situations

Miscellaneous Author's Notes: First of all, thank you all for your continued interest in this story. I know I've fallen behind on responding to your gracious comments again, and I do apologize for that. I seem to find my time stretched more and more as I draw closer to finishing my degree. But I would be remiss in not letting you know how much I appreciate your enthusiasm and feedback. Every word from you all is a gift to me, so thank you.

This chapter does shift back and forth in time just a bit, so do disregard the time/date at the beginning of each section, or the content may not make sense. It's a bit of a roller coaster, so hang on…

Hope you all enjoy!

K

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Sunday is the golden clasp that binds together the volume of the week."

— Henry Wadsworth Longfellow

"A Sunday well-spent brings a week of content."

Traditional Proverb

"Sunday clears away the rust of the whole week."

Joseph Addison

Chapter 13 – A Month of Sundays:

_Sunday, May 31, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Sometimes it was just so difficult to fathom—the swift gait that marked the passage of time. It had only been a month of Sundays since Olivia and Natalia returned from their trip to the Vineyard—since they had transitioned into lovers in every sense of the word. And yet, so much had transpired, it seemed almost surreal. As the month drew to a close, they lay in bed together, talking quietly, lamenting the struggles and reminiscing about the happier, more intimate moments.

Affectionately, Olivia brushed a lock of thick raven locks from Natalia's forehead. Not wanting to relinquish contact, she allowed her fingertips to flutter along the longer locks down to Natalia's shoulder and chest. "Hard to believe a month ago I was so scared of us becoming lovers," she said, as she traced the outline of Natalia's collarbone.

"Given our track record over the past month, that really is hard to believe," Natalia grinned. Shifting, she moved closer, allowing herself to be enveloped by the warmth of Olivia's body, as she pressed a tender kiss against her lover's lips. _Lover_. It was a word she had never used to describe herself, or anyone else, before. And yet it suited them perfectly. "I've enjoyed making up for lost time with you."

"Me too," Olivia husked. "I think we've done a stellar job of it, too."

Natalia offered a roguish grin in response. "I think we could do even better," she declared on a seductive purr.

Olivia released a soft laugh. "You're insatiable," she accused. "Not that I'm complaining."

"It's a good thing." Natalia's tone was stern, yet teasing. Drawing quiet, she contemplated for a moment. "Is that normal?" she quizzed. "Making love as often as we do?" She hadn't a clue as to what "normal" might be in terms of a sexual relationship.

"Well, it's normal for us right now," Olivia responded diplomatically. Though she couldn't imagine her own desire ever waning, she didn't want to set an expectation that might leave Natalia worrying if, for whatever reason, that changed. "Isn't that what matters most?"

Natalia grinned. "You're avoiding the question," she teasingly accused.

Busted, Olivia flashed her that winning smile. "Truth is, I don't know what's normal for other people. I just know what's normal for me."

Nodding, Natalia said, "I guess that makes sense." She paused for a moment, contemplating. "So… is this normal for you?" Her tone was tentative.

"Not really, no," Olivia admitted. Yes, she had had a lot of sex in the past, but never as often with former partners, and never as satisfying as with Natalia—and she certainly wasn't complaining! But Natalia asked her a question, and she had vowed from the beginning to always answer honestly. "I mean… I've always enjoyed sex. I even thought that I loved it," she said. "But… I've realized that I was wrong."

The moment the words fell from her lips, Olivia realized she should have chosen more wisely. Natalia looked positively crestfallen, and Olivia simply chuckled in response. "Let me finish…"

An arched eyebrow marked Natalia's response. "Don't I always?" she smirked.

Olivia released a hearty laugh. "Usually more than once," she purred, as she moved her lips along the contour of Natalia's neck.

Blushing, Natalia intoned, "You were saying…"

Clearing her throat, Olivia continued. "It wasn't about the sex—it was about control. I loved the sense of control." She locked her gaze on Natalia's. "But I don't need that kind of control anymore, Natalia. I can finally let my guard down now, because I trust you completely. I've never had that with anyone before."

She sounded so vulnerable it nearly broke Natalia's heart.

Reaching out, Natalia gently stroked Olivia's cheek. "You have no idea how much that means to me," she whispered. And then she leaned in, kissing Olivia tenderly.

"It means just as much to me," Olivia murmured. She remained still, simply taking in the moment; and then she offered another roguish grin. "And I definitely love sex _now_."

Natalia released a soft giggle, her cheeks turning slightly flush. "Me too." She felt like a little girl, sharing secrets with her best friend. She and Olivia weren't little girls, though—they were grown women; lovers. And at the same time, they truly were best friends, and Natalia could not have felt more blessed. She was reveling in that truth, when Olivia's lips adopted that coquettish grin.

"So I've noticed," Olivia purred. "Pretty sure you've been the aggressor in most of our encounters—especially the ones at the Beacon," she teased.

Smiling, Natalia shook her head. "All I'm gonna say is… I'm glad you didn't let me talk you into giving up our suite." She was recalling a conversation they had in the early days of their relationship, when Natalia was scared that Olivia would try to run. She viewed the suite almost as a nemesis—Olivia's escape hatch. But Olivia had convinced her that it would be to their advantage to have the suite readily available, and she had certainly proved correct about that—especially given Natalia's increasingly active libido.

Grinning, Olivia simply husked, "You know, for someone who was so concerned about our employees knowing about our sex life…"

"Oh, shut up." Natalia laughed.

"What?" Olivia feigned innocence. "I'm just sayin'…"

Natalia chuckled, and playfully shoved Olivia's shoulder.

Olivia pulled Natalia impossibly closer in response. "I've never been with anyone I couldn't get enough of, until you," she murmured against her ear.

"Me either," Natalia whispered in agreement.

"I guess it's true that everything you want is on the other side of fear," Olivia mused, quoting George Addair.

"I love it when you get profound," Natalia grinned. "It's unbelievably sexy."

"You think I'm sexy?" Olivia husked.

"You know I do," Natalia purred, as she pressed her bare breasts against Olivia's chest.

Olivia groaned at the contact, and smiled. "Yeah, I know. I just wanted to hear you say it."

Natalia laughed, and kissed her. "I admire your honesty," she said. "I think you deserved to be rewarded for it."

"Rewarded?" Olivia arched an eyebrow.

"Repeatedly…" Natalia murmured softly. Their mouths connected then, in a deep, sultry kiss, as Natalia rolled Olivia onto her back, lying partially atop her. And then she spent the next two hours showing Olivia just exactly how sexy she was, while simultaneously rewarding her for her honesty.

* * *

_Sunday, May 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—6:00 a.m. - 11:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

The first Sunday morning in May seemed to dawn rather early, marking their first Sunday as lovers with its brilliance. Olivia hadn't minded the premature awakening in the least as she lay there, watching Natalia sleep. The first shafts of light trickled through the open curtains, and dancing on the gentle spring breeze that blew in along with them, they lightly kissed flawless skin, rendering Olivia awestruck by the beauty of the woman who lay beside her.

Natalia's body was absolutely breathtaking, with its smooth plains and womanly curves. Olivia could still feel the sensation of that silky skin beneath her hands, lips, and tongue, as her eyes traversed the knolls and valleys she had visited so many times in hours past. She had watched, in rapt amazement, the awakening of Natalia's body to latent desire and its own innate sensuality, as they discovered together, the sheer ecstasy of lovemaking. And through that awakening, Olivia had witnessed a transformation within Natalia, from cautiously curious woman into curious, confident lover. Natalia had blossomed right before her—beneath gentle, yet insistent hands, and burning lips, and eager, curious tongues, as both explorer and explored.

As she watched Natalia's slow, even breaths, Olivia recalled the image of those firm, round breasts rising and falling in quick gasps for air, as Natalia's excitement increased, as her climax neared—and then the jiggle and sway of them, as Natalia came for her, time and again. She recalled the strength of Natalia's arms, and thighs, and calves as they wrapped around her, juxtaposed against the tenderness of her fingertips as they touched. And their kisses—oh, their kisses!—Sweet, intoxicating kisses. Sometimes fierce with unbridled passion. Sometimes so tender they brought Olivia to tears.

She recalled the scent and the taste of her, and her mouth watered in anticipation of more. Never had anything, not even the most decadent of foods or most expensive of wines, tasted as exquisite to her as the essence of Natalia as they made love. A quiet moan slipped from her lips as she felt her body respond to the mere memory. She recalled holding Natalia close against her body, the pounding of Natalia's heart giving way to rhythmic beating, as Natalia nestled against her side when they finished. And then she lay sleeping, and Olivia could barely restrain the urge to reach out and explore and be explored, all over again. Just like now…

Unable to resist for very long, Olivia had gently nudged Natalia, waking her from her morning slumber, and they spent the next several hours exploring increasingly familiar terrain.

And later that night, after saying goodnight to their friends, more exploration had ensued—almost to the point of exhaustion. Then, contented, Olivia sighed softly, as she pulled Natalia close. "If it's true that a Sunday well-spent brings a week of content, I think we're in for one hell of a good week," she murmured against Natalia's ear.

"Where did that come from?" Natalia chuckled.

"It's my favorite Proverb," Olivia answered.

Natalia shook her head and grinned. "That's not in Proverbs," she argued. "It sounds more like a fortune cookie."

Olivia smiled. She didn't bother explaining to Natalia that it was a traditional Proverb, not a Biblical one. It didn't matter anyway. What mattered was the woman lying in her arms, and the love that they shared. "Well, I've certainly found my good fortune."

Delivered on a whisper, Olivia's words brought a smile to Natalia's face. "Me, too," she murmured as she pressed her lips against Olivia's. "Me, too…"

* * *

_Sunday, May 10, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:00 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

The evening prior had been relaxing and enjoyable, as Olivia and Natalia once again shared dinner with friends. Jen and Tracy brought the boys, Doris brought Ashlee, and Lena fired up the grill—a job assigned to her by Natalia, lest their house be set afire again. Olivia scoffed, of course, but Natalia simply flashed her dimples, and immediately, Olivia's demeanor transformed.

It wasn't long before the farmhouse was filled with the aroma of good food, mixed with the effervescence of laughter and conversation, and sprinkled with a touch of chosen family—and none of them could have asked for more.

And then Sunday had dawned, ushering in another beautiful spring day. At Emma's prompting, they prepared an impromptu picnic lunch—mostly leftovers from the BBQ the night before—and took a walk down to the pond.

They chattered easily as they enjoyed their lunch, and then they relaxed on the huge quilts they had spread out beneath the grove of enormous oak trees near the bank. Olivia leaned against the trunk of one of the trees, with Natalia nestled between her legs, resting against her chest, while Lena and Bianca lay nearby, Bianca holding Lena from behind.

Laughing, they watched Emma and Jordan help Lexie feed the ducks—or at least try. Ever the independent one, Lexie would have none of their instruction. "No!" Lexie had insisted, as she smacked Jordan's hand away. "I do!"

"Her future spouse certainly has their work cut out," Bianca quipped, wryly.

"You're not kidding," Olivia laughed. A mischievous grin accompanied her casual glance toward Natalia. "You sure she isn't yours?"

The teasing lilt in Olivia's tone brought a soft chuckle to Natalia's lips. "You hush," she scoffed in jest.

Bianca laughed. "I'm afraid that part of her is all me," she sheepishly confessed. "It's the Kane in her."

Reaching for Bianca's hand that lay against her hip, Lena gave it a gentle squeeze. "I admire your independence, Sweetheart," she said, supportively.

"You're just as independent, Honey," Bianca acknowledged, as she nuzzled into Lena's neck. "You're just not as stubborn as I am," she laughed.

Lena's head fell back against Bianca's chest as she practically cackled. "That's certainly true." She spoke from experience.

Playfully, Bianca shoved Lena's shoulder. "Well, you're not supposed to agree with me!"

Grinning, Lena said, "I'll remind you of that the next time you're being stubborn."

Amused, Bianca teased, "I think it's you who needs to hush this time."

Olivia and Natalia laughed with them, appreciating the ease with which they all interacted. They relaxed a bit longer, enjoying the sunshine and the warm spring breeze, until the lateness of the hour demanded that Lena and Bianca return to the farmhouse to prepare for their flight home.

Though Olivia knew it wouldn't be another five years before she saw Lena and Bianca again, it was still a bittersweet time as she and Natalia said goodbye to them and the girls, not long after. It was difficult for everyone actually, including all three of the girls, and each family spent much of the evening consoling its other members.

After tucking Emma in later that night, Olivia and Natalia retired to the sanctuary of their bedroom, where they lingered together in their bed, talking quietly. "It was harder than I thought, saying goodbye to them," Natalia admitted.

"I know what you mean," Olivia sighed, discontentedly. "Even knowing that we'll see them again in a month doesn't help."

"Yeah…" Natalia agreed. She shifted on her side, propping her head against her hand. "I'm not sure who's more excited about our next trip—me… or Emma."

Shifting in their bed, Olivia mirrored Natalia. "Emma is really attached to the girls," she noted.

"I know," Natalia concurred, a smile flickering across her lips. "She's gonna be a wonderful big sister."

Olivia smiled in response. "I think so too."

"Do you think she'll be upset if she gets a baby brother, instead of a baby sister?" Natalia wondered aloud. "She's adamant that this baby is a girl."

Contemplating the question, Olivia's brow furrowed. "Well, between Lizzie and James on Phillip's side, and Rafe and Ava on our side, she has experience with both, so I think she'll be good either way."

Natalia's heart smiled every time Olivia included Rafe in their discussions about family, and she nearly missed the remainder of Olivia's comment.

"But given the way she's taken to Jordan and Lexie, I think she'd probably prefer a little sister," Olivia was saying.

"Yeah, I think so too," Natalia agreed. She contemplated for a moment. "How do you think she'll handle the transition from being our 'baby'?"

"Hopefully better than Lizzie did when Emma came along," Olivia grimaced.

"What happened?" Natalia sounded alarmed.

"Remember that comment about her trying to knock me down the stairs?"

"Oh—"

"Yeah—" Olivia's tone was wry.

"You certainly have a way with stepchildren, don't you?" Natalia teased.

Olivia laughed. "I take it you've heard the stories about Marah and Shayne Lewis."

"Yup," Natalia chuckled. "They're legendary."

"Don't remind me," Olivia said, wryly. That was one of many periods in her life that she didn't care to revisit. She had truly tried with Josh's children, but they would have no part of her. Their father belonged with their mother. They knew it. Josh and Reva knew it. And though she hated to admit it back then, Olivia knew it too. That knowledge only made her fight harder to hold on to him, ultimately to the detriment of them all.

Natalia laughed, and changed the subject. "I can't wait to go back to the beach."

"You really enjoyed it there, didn't you?" Olivia said; more statement than question. She appreciated Natalia's shifting of the topic. She didn't want to waste their time dwelling in the past any longer. They had far too much to live for, _now_.

A sheepish grin on her face, Natalia nodded. "I did."

"I'm glad," Olivia whispered, as she tucked wayward locks of raven hair behind Natalia's shoulder. "We can spend as much time there as you'd like this summer. Maybe we can even take a few days and go up to Provincetown. It's only a couple of hours away, and Lena says it's a really nice getaway."

"I'd like that," Natalia agreed. "Bianca said they have several special weekend events throughout the year."

"So you've already been scoping out the possibilities, huh?" Olivia couldn't suppress a grin as she teased her lover.

"I've Googled my little heart out," Natalia beamed.

"Oh, ya did, did ya?" Olivia sounded amused.

"Yup," Natalia confirmed, sounding rather proud of her accomplishment. "I must say, I'm a little disappointed, though."

"Disappointed?" Olivia's one word response begged more details.

"Yeah," Natalia sighed. "Women's Week is in mid-October, and I'll be too far along to travel."

Olivia released a soft laugh. "Women's Week, huh? You're really embracing this new life of ours, aren't you?"

"I want to embrace every part of this life with you," Natalia declared, a bit obstinately. "Is there a problem with that?"

Amused, jade eyes sparkled. "No, not at all. I rather like the idea, myself."

"Good," Natalia declared. She pressed a kiss to Olivia's lips. "Because we're going to explore every aspect, thoroughly."

"Is that a promise?" Olivia husked, as she inched closer to Natalia on their bed.

"Absolutely," Natalia confirmed. "Starting with Provincetown, next month."

Olivia arched an eyebrow, as stealthily, she traced a fingertip down the center of Natalia's belly, stopping to tease just beneath the waistband of her pajama bottoms. "I was thinking we could start a little sooner than that."

Natalia's head fell back in laughter. "And you say I'm the insatiable one," she teased. Leaning in, she kissed Olivia again. "We can definitely start that sooner, rather than later. But right now, I wanna talk about Provincetown."

Agreeing, Olivia pulled Natalia against her body, and asked her what she wanted to know.

Instinctively, Natalia's thoughts returned to Provincetown and all that she had learned about the culture there—the fact that it was known as a lesbian mecca. She asked questions, shared newly-acquired information, and made suggestions about things they might do and see, all the while her tone sounding more and more excited. And then suddenly, eyes downcast, her lips formed an uncharacteristic frown, as she drew silent.

Reaching down, Olivia gently tipped Natalia's chin, forcing their gazes to meet. "You're thinking about Rafe, aren't you?"

Natalia nodded again. She knew that Rafe would balk at the idea of her visiting such a place, and she wondered if he would ever really be a part of their family. "How did you know?"

"It's the only time I ever see you looking sad," Olivia noted.

"I'm sorry," Natalia quietly repented. "I should be focusing on the good things you've given me, instead of…"

Gently, Olivia pressed a finger to Natalia's lips, silencing her. "You should give yourself a break, is what you should do," she insisted. "You miss him, and you're worried about how he'll adjust to being out of prison, to being an active member of this family. I understand that."

"I know you do," Natalia recognized. She was beyond thankful for Olivia's support, even as she wondered how often Olivia thought of her own son, Ethan, and how much she had missed in his life. "Do you really think his hearing will turn out in our favor?" There was hopefulness in her tone, as she contemplated their upcoming appointment with the Judge.

"Mel says things look really good," Olivia reassured. "Especially with Josh being so willing to act as a mentor to him."

It had been Mel's recommendation that they make arrangements for a male mentor as incentive for the Judge to grant Rafe early release. Olivia made mention of it to Josh just in casual conversation, as they were discussing renovation plans for the space above the garage into an apartment for Rafe. Instinctively, Josh had offered his help. He thought it would be a way of making things right with Natalia after the blunder of flirting with Olivia, and it would be a positive experience for Rafe to involve him in the renovation—a way of getting the boy not only invested in taking ownership of the space, but of teaching him a trade in the process. Surprisingly, at least to Olivia, Natalia had not only been completely receptive to the proposal, she was enthusiastic about it. She only hoped Rafe would be equally as enthused.

"I'm really grateful to him for his help," Natalia said, appreciatively. "I hope he knows that."

"I'm sure he does," Olivia said, reassuringly.

"I'll remind him a few hundred times, just in case," Natalia declared.

Olivia grinned knowingly. "I've no doubt you will."

Natalia was still for a moment, and Olivia knew she was worrying. "What's on your mind?" she asked quietly, as she sifted her fingertips through silken locks.

"I just hope Rafe doesn't push him away, because he's still so angry with me," Natalia agonized.

Pulling Natalia close, Olivia kissed her temple. "Josh has plenty of experience dealing with disgruntled teenagers," she assured. "I'm sure he'll know how to handle any resistance he might get from Rafe."

Melting against Olivia's body, Natalia allowed Olivia's words to comfort her. "You always know just what to say to make me feel better."

"I'm glad," Olivia murmured. "As long as you know it's not just lip service."

Propping up on her elbow, Natalia met Olivia's gaze. "I know you would never lie to me," she declared. And then a mischievous grin teased her lips, bringing those dimples out to play. "Besides… your 'lip service' has taken on an entirely new meaning these days."

Supple lips twisted into a roguish grin. "Do my lips service you well, Darling?"

"Oh, yes," Natalia purred. "I think they're in competition with your tongue for service provider of the year."

An eyebrow arched. "Is that so?"

Natalia bit her bottom lip, releasing it slowly. "Uh-huh…"

Olivia rolled Natalia onto her back, pressing their bodies together. "Where would you like them to scrimmage tonight?" she murmured against Natalia's ear.

Blushing, Natalia felt her entire body react to the warmth of Olivia's breath, to the promise in her tone. "Maybe they could start with my mouth, and work their way down," she suggested.

Olivia grinned. "Oh, it would be entirely their pleasure," she husked, before claiming Natalia's mouth in a slow, sensual kiss. Tongues tangled in a teasing dance until lighthearted play gave way to long, languid strokes, and breaths began to hitch signaling the escalation of their mutual arousal. And then the scrimmage continued, as Olivia slowly worked her way toward her final destination, where her lips and tongue battled it out until Natalia's final sigh of completion marked them both victors. And then they begged for a rematch.

* * *

_Sunday, May 17, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—2:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

With the exception of the day she asked Daisy to cover for her so that she could attend to Olivia's Galaxy webcast, and the week she and Olivia were on the Vineyard, Natalia had gone to the prison to see Rafe on every single visitor's day since the outset of his incarceration. And every visitor's day since she and Olivia revealed the truth of their relationship to him, she had returned home, disappointed and hurt by his refusal to even see her.

Time and again, Olivia held her, comforted her as she cried, and supported her as she prayed for the strength to keep trying, despite the enormous uphill battle she was facing with him. Her faith, bolstered by Olivia's unwavering support, held her steadfast, even in moments of her greatest discouragement.

Unfortunately, the day Natalia went to tell Rafe about her pregnancy proved no exception in terms of disappointment—at least not in the end. It was, however, an exception in terms of her steadfastness. A true test of her faith. Though he had finally agreed to see her, by the time they parted ways, she found herself actually wishing that he hadn't. Her heart was filled with a churning amalgam of sadness, disappointment, anger, and fear, as she recounted to Olivia the first conversation she'd had with her son in more than three months.

_Three Hours earlier…_

Silently, Rafe entered the visitors' room and slipped into place across the table from Natalia. His cheeks were sunken, almost hollow-looking, and his skin was pallid, and he was in desperate need of a haircut and shave. If not for the sullen expression on his face, the coldness in his eyes, she might have been worried about his health and well-being. But sadly, those things told her that his only issue was attitude. The encounter would be neither easy, nor pleasant. Of that, she was certain.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked, as she struggled with the urge to reach out and grasp his hands. They were clasped in front of him on the table, and it was obvious from the way his fingers fidgeted that he was agitated. "Would you like something to drink? A snack? I brought you…" She reached toward the canvas bag that sat beside her on the bench.

"No—," he replied shortly, interrupting both comment and action.

Placing her hands in her lap, Natalia forced back her disappointment, and tried again. "I know you're angry with me right now," she gently acknowledged, as he sat across from her, sulking. "But I need you to listen to me for a minute. I have something important to tell you."

"What?" Rafe snapped. He sounded annoyed, and possibly a bit bored.

Taking a deep breath, Natalia steeled herself against whatever reaction she might receive, and then delved into the deep end. "Well, you know you have a hearing coming up," she began.

"Yeah," Rafe grunted. He shifted, slumping in his seat like an insolent teenager. "What about it?"

"We've put a lot of work into it, and Mel says there's a really good chance that you'll be released," Natalia reported. She sounded positive, excited even. "Especially since Josh Lewis has agreed to act as a mentor for you during your probation."

Though Rafe was aware of Josh's offer, he looked decidedly less than impressed, as Natalia continued. "And I just wanted to make sure you were prepared for the changes that have happened since you've been gone."

"What are you talking about, Ma?" Rafe sighed dismissively. "What changes?"

"Well, things will be… different when you come home." Natalia emphasized the part about it being different, as she hedged her way around his question.

"Different how, Ma?" Rafe demanded. Two minutes in, and this conversation was already annoying him. But only because he already knew exactly how things would be different, and he didn't want to deal with it.

"Well, for one thing, you'll be living in a real home," Natalia reminded. "Not an apartment or some room in a boarding house, but a real home. A home that's filled with warmth, and love, and family, just like I've always wanted for you."

"Olivia Spencer is not my family," Rafe said, bitterly. "She took my family away from me." He sounded like a wounded little boy, and yet, he was so obviously filled with anger.

"No, she didn't, Rafe," Natalia sternly disputed. "Gus's death was an accident." _How many times will I have to have this argument with him!_

"Don't pull that with me, Ma," Rafe snapped. His dark eyes flashed with anger. "He wouldn't have been out on that road if it wasn't for her," he accused.

It tore at her heart to see him in such pain, and she knew he needed, deserved, to hear the whole truth. Maybe if he knew, he wouldn't keep blaming Olivia for something that wasn't her fault. Shifting her gaze away from him, Natalia's head dipped. "That's not entirely true," she quietly confessed.

"What are you talking about?"

Delivered on a bark, Rafe's demand forced Natalia to bear the weight of her own guilt, as it rested heavily upon her chest. "The day I married Gus…" Heart pounding, she swallowed hard, before forging ahead with her confession. "I locked Olivia in the bathroom at the Bauer cabin to keep her from interfering."

"Well, you should have!" Rafe exclaimed, his anger rising. "She was after Gus. She was gonna ruin everything for y—"

"You don't understand," Natalia said, interrupting his tirade. "She lost out on a heart because of me, Rafe. If I hadn't locked her in there, she wouldn't have been in crisis the day Gus died, and he wouldn't have been on that road," she reasoned. "If his death is anyone's fault, it's mine, not Olivia's."

Rafe felt the anger flare up inside him again, as he listened to his mother taking the blame for his father's death. "That's bullsh—"

He stopped mid-word when he saw Natalia's eyes cloud with disappointment. "It wasn't your fault, Ma." The tenseness in his tone eased as he offered her reassurance of her innocence.

"That's my point, Rafe." Her thinly veiled admonishment was delivered with tenderness. "It was no more my fault than it was Olivia's. There's no one to blame here. Not me. Not Randy Linders," she said, referencing the boy who hit Gus's motorcycle. His was a name she would never forget. Not because she harbored any bitterness or anger toward him, but because she heard the pain in the boy's voice as he recounted the details of the accident that took Gus away from her—and inadvertently gave her Olivia. Overwhelmed by the mere thought of life without Olivia, she barely choked out three final words, "And not Olivia."

Fists and jaw clenched, Rafe began to shake at the mention of Randy Linders, and the tremors escalated at the sound of Olivia's name crossing Natalia's lips. He hated them. Both of them. Together, they had stolen his father from him. And it wasn't fair. Not one damned bit of it was fair. _Life isn't always fair, Rafe_, he heard his mother's voice telling him as a child. His jaw twitched. _Fuck that!_ he thought, defiantly.

Gauging the increasing intensity of Rafe's distress, Natalia measured her words carefully. "It's just like I told you the day of Randy's hearing, Rafe… being angry, and blaming someone else, doesn't work. That's why I forgave him. That's why Olivia and I have forgiven one another for past hurts." She paused for a moment, allowing those statements to sink in. "That's why Jeffrey O'Neill was able to forgive you for shooting him, and why he recommended leniency in your sentencing."

Noticing Rafe's defensiveness instinctively rise, Natalia raised her hands in an attempt to quell an outburst. "I know it was an accident, but you _did_ shoot him," she forcefully reminded. "And he did, in fact, request that the judge be lenient with you because of all that you had been through."

How was he to argue with that? He sat there, defenseless.

"And that's exactly why you need to figure out how to forgive, too. There's no fault to be found in any of this, and it serves no good purpose to hold on to such things, Rafe," Natalia said, pleadingly.

Two sets of dark eyes flooded with tears as Natalia continued, her tone a gentle caress. "I know losing your dad hurt you, but you need to let go of this anger, _mijo_," she said, gently. "That's not who I raised you to be, and I know it's tearing you apart inside."

At the utterance of Natalia's final words, Rafe lost control of his tightly held emotions. "I know, Mama," he cried, sounding just like he had as a little boy seeking absolution for his mistakes. "I know… but I don't know how."

Natalia's heart ached as she watched her son struggling with the demons of the past. It nearly killed her to know that there was nothing she could do to ease his pain. She couldn't even hug him.

"Please help me," he pleaded with her, his eyes filled with anguish and pain. "I don't know what to do."

"I will," Natalia vowed. "You know I will." For the first time in months, she felt as though they were making progress. She uttered first a prayer of thanks, and then a prayer asking for God's guidance as she moved forward in telling Rafe the things he needed to hear. "With Mel's direction, Olivia and I are working hard on getting you out of here. That's why Josh offered to act as your mentor. And once you're out, and living at home with us, Olivia and I will help you. I promise. Josh will too. We'll help you get your life back on track."

Rafe's mood shifted again, and he glared at her, this time through tearstained eyes. "You don't seriously expect me to live in the same house with… her," he decried.

Bewildered by his shifting mood, it took Natalia a moment to formulate a response. But when she did, he knew it. "Yes, as a matter of fact, Rafael, I do," she said, in a tone that brooked no dispute. "I promise you'll have privacy, and we'll give you time to adjust, but you're going to have to learn what it's like to have more family than just me. More than just Olivia and Emma, too, because we're…"

She paused, gently pressing her hand against her abdomen, as she gathered the courage to tell him about the baby.

Rafe noticed the gesture, and before she could utter the words, he jumped from his seat. "Are you okay, Ma?" he interjected, sounding alarmed. When it came to his mother, concern trumped anger.

The guard sprang into action the moment Rafe moved toward Natalia. "Sit down, Rivera," he commanded sternly.

Rafe ignored him. "What's wrong with your stomach?" he queried, as Natalia waved the guard off with her other hand. "It's okay," she said to the guard. "He's just concerned about me." She hadn't meant to alarm him. Knowing that he would most likely not take the news well, she was merely feeling protective of the child she was carrying.

Nodding, the guard called Rafe's attention toward him. "I said sit down," he commanded again. "And don't touch her."

This time, Rafe moved back, but that didn't stop his mouth from running. "There's obviously something wrong," he snapped, insolently. "Do something!"

The guard's resolute stare dared Rafe to disobey his orders, as he stepped closer to Natalia. "Are you all right, Ma'am?"

Natalia cast a glance toward him. "Thank you, I'm fine," she answered warmly. Then she turned her attention back to Rafe. "Nothing's wrong, _mijo_," she quietly assured. She couldn't stifle the soft smile that teased at her lips. "Nothing's wrong at all. In fact, everything is right," she declared, as she gently caressed her belly.

His eyes narrowed. "What does that mean?" he demanded, suspicion in his tone. It was then that he noticed the sparkle in her eyes, and the distinct glow of her skin. She looked ten years younger, and ridiculously happy, despite their heated exchange.

Natalia grappled with finding the right words, and in the end, she realized that there was nothing she could say to shield him from such an unexpected truth. It had been hard enough for her and Olivia to wrap their heads around. How could she expect it to be easy on him, even if he were accepting of their relationship? She steadied herself. "Sit down," she instructed. "Please, Rafe. There's something I need to tell you."

"Ma, what's going on?" he demanded.

Uncertain whether he sounded more confused or scared, she said another quick prayer, cleared her throat, and spoke her truth. "You're gonna be a big brother, Rafe," she shared. "Olivia and I are having a baby."

Rafe felt his heart lurch in his chest, and instantly he felt nauseous.

"That's what I came here to tell you," Natalia was saying, as his head reeled with the shock of Natalia's announcement. That was the last thing he ever expected to hear.

"I didn't want you to be caught off-guard when you get home," Natalia attempted to explain. "We'll be in the process of decorating the nursery, and…"

He felt as though his head was underwater, and he fought to find the surface. "Y-you… you… you didn't want me to be caught off guard?" he stuttered, his tone rising incredulously. "How the hell did you expect me to react?"

"I expected you to be surprised," Natalia replied, ignoring his choice of language. She had more important issues to combat at the moment. "Believe me, it was a surprise to us, too."

Visibly grimacing, he muttered under his breath, "Well, I know she didn't grow a dick, so I'm not sure how that's possible."

"_Rafael_!" Natalia censured through gritted teeth. If they weren't sitting in a prison visitor's room she might have actually slapped him for the blatant crassness that had emerged from his mouth. And just that quickly, she felt as though every inch of progress they had made was instantly wiped away. "What has gotten into you?"

He glared at her with challenge in his dark eyes. "Obviously nothing as depraved as what's gotten into you," he accused. "What the hell are you thinking?"

"Excuse me?" Natalia snapped; her jaw clenched in challenge.

"You heard me," Rafe seethed. "What the hell are you thinking, having a baby with that woman?"

"I'm thinking you'd better watch yourself," Natalia warned. "I'm still your mother, and you still owe me some respect."

"Why?" Rafe growled. All evidence of his earlier plea for clemency and support was gone, replaced by renewed anger and something akin to resentment. "Because that's the way you raised me?" he challenged. "You also raised me to believe homosexuality was wrong."

"Did I?" Natalia contested. A perfectly formed eyebrow arched, making her look just a little bit like Olivia. "Because I don't remember ever having that conversation with you."

"You shoved the Church down my throat," he reminded, "and they're not exactly fans of that… lifestyle." His tone was rife with judgment as he delivered that final word.

"It's not a lifestyle, Rafe," Natalia sighed in frustration. "It's love. And it's a gift from God."

Dark eyes flashed with challenge, as Rafe's lips curled into a sneer. "And I guess you think this baby is a gift from God too, huh?"

"Yes, I do," Natalia said with conviction.

"What? So now you're like… the Virgin Mary, or somethin'?" he scoffed. "Another immaculate conception?"

Momentarily, Natalia chose to ignore the mockery in his tone. "No—," she answered, shaking her head. Closing her eyes, she paused for a moment, gathering the courage to make yet another confession to her son. "I made a mistake, Rafe. I broke a promise I made to God when you were born, and I… I slept with someone I didn't love, because I was afraid of what I was feeling for Olivia."

"That should tell ya somethin' right there, Ma," Rafe chastised.

"It does," Natalia replied evenly. "It tells me I should've followed my heart instead of listening to my fears."

"Yeah, well you sure didn't think that way when I slept with Daisy," Rafe charged. "I followed my heart, and you were pis…" The stern reaction from Natalia caused him to pause and edit himself, "you were mad at me for months."

"That was different, Rafe, and you know it," Natalia countered, struggling to maintain her patience. "Besides, I wasn't angry with you. I was disappointed."

"Yeah, well maybe I should be disappointed in you too," Rafe spat.

"Maybe you should," Natalia agreed with a shrug. She couldn't argue with the fact that she had been a hypocrite. "But not about my relationship with Olivia."

"Who?" Rafe demanded, ignoring the issue of Olivia. He simply refused to deal with her.

"Huh?" Caught off guard, Natalia was confused by the lack of detail in his question. As always, her mind was focused on Olivia, and helping Rafe to understand that their relationship wasn't sinful.

"Who's the father?" His tone was flat, his eyes, cold.

Technically it wasn't his place to demand that kind of information, but Natalia knew it was inevitable. It would only be a matter of time before he knew the truth, and she didn't want it coming from anyone else. Releasing a soft sigh of surrender, her eyes slid closed as she choked out Frank's name.

She slipped into a haze of regret upon the utterance, and was jolted back into the present by Rafe's response. "This is great news, Ma! This is perfect!" He sounded ecstatic for the first time in months. He leaned forward in his seat. "You… you know this is like a sign, right? You can forget about all this nonsense with Olivia, and you can go, and you can marry Frank now! I know he asked you to marry him…"

Natalia didn't have the strength to ask him how he knew that. She slumped back in her chair, looking defeated.

He noted the frustration in her eyes, the disappointment on her face. "Ma, no… no, come on, Ma. This is confirmation, okay? This is confirmation you're not supposed to be with Olivia," Rafe reasoned.

"You know what, I really don't wanna hear this," Natalia said, dismissively. She refused to allow him to take away her joy.

"Ma. Ma, stop. Come on. You know Olivia's not the right thing for you," Rafe insisted. "And Gus… he would totally approve of you being with Frank," he claimed. "He was Gus's friend, and he's a good guy. I know he loves you…"

"No, Rafe," Natalia interrupted. "It might surprise you to know this, but I've actually done a lot of thinking about this, and I've done a lot of praying, and I've made decisions."

"No! No, Ma. I'm not gonna take this," Rafe whined. "I'm sorry. No!"

As Rafe continued his protest, Natalia continued her defense. "Listen to me! Being with Olivia is the right thing. It's a good thing. Where there's love, you know, there's…"

"Ma! Please. Stop it," Rafe interrupted. "No, look, you can have that same amount of love. You can have that same love, but with Frank," he attempted to reason.

"No, I can't!" Natalia said with resolute conviction. "I am in love with Olivia! And Gus would approve of my relationship with her," she insisted, emphasizing her lover's name. "He would approve because I'm happy. For the first time in my entire life, I am completely and totally happy. And I want… I want this baby to be raised in a home with a lot of love."

"What, what are you tryin' to say? So, I wasn't raised with love, then? You weren't happy when it was just you and me?" He sounded both angry and hurt.

"That's not what I meant, Rafe," Natalia sighed. "It's not the same thing." Her patience was waning.

"Why isn't it, Ma?" Rafe demanded. "Why isn't it, huh? You didn't have a girlfriend. You didn't have a playmate back then." He spewed out the word 'playmate' like rancid milk. "And you still raised me, Ma. You raised me with love, alright, with everything you freakin' taught me! And I didn't turn out so bad, Ma."

His pain was palpable, and Natalia's eyes filled with tears as she listened to him.

"But I'll be honest with you, Ma, I would have given almost anything," he slapped his hands together for emphasis, "if I coulda had a dad, and that's just true."

Brushing away her tears, Natalia lowered her head, as she fought back the emotions that surged inside her. She had never felt so torn in her entire life, but she knew in her heart that what she shared with Olivia was right. It was good. And it was a gift from God.

His voice dropped into a gentle tone, as he reached for her, but didn't touch. "Look, I know you, Mama. I know you, and I love you," he insisted. "And this isn't you," he said, almost pleadingly.

Strengthening her resolve to fight, Natalia opened her mouth to argue, but Rafe cut her off. "Ma, you have to realize Gus was taken a little bit too soon," he claimed.

Tears streaming down her face, Natalia swallowed around the lump in her throat. "You know what, his heart saved Olivia, so…"

"No! It's not true, okay?" Rafe insisted. "That's not true. She stole it, and there's a difference!"

Turning from him, Natalia mumbled something unintelligible to him, as she swiped at the tears. And then she searched deep inside herself for the courage to stand up to him.

"Ma, I didn't get to have a dad," Rafe said, attempting to guilt her into behaving the way he wanted. "I didn't get to have a real dad, but my little baby brother or my little baby sister, whatever's in there," he motioned toward Natalia's belly, "deserves that chance!"

"You know what, it's not about you," Natalia retorted. "This is not about you at all!"

"I'm not saying it's about me!" Rafe exclaimed, his agitation growing. "Alright? It's not about me. It's about you. It's about you, and it's about the baby. You have to get it in your head that if you don't realize it… I can't…" He sputtered, searching for words. "If you stay with Olivia, you're gonna get hurt," he pleadingly declared.

"You're _so_ wrong, Rafe," Natalia quietly insisted.

"Ma, you don't realize it?" Rafe questioned. "This is the first chance that we've had, since Gus passed away, to be a real family."

A look of disappointment washed across Natalia's features, and she shook her head at him, but said nothing.

"I don't know," Rafe said, shaking his head. "I can't… I can't deal with this, man. This is too much for me, I'm sorry. But… you're not a lesbian, Ma. You can't be happy with a woman," he insisted. "Especially not that one."

"It isn't your place to decide who or what I am, Rafe. Or who I should choose to love," Natalia stated firmly. "Whether you choose to believe it or not, I am in love with Olivia, and nothing you say or do will ever change that."

"But Ma…" Rafe whined like a little boy.

Natalia had to resist the urge to take Rafe's face in her hands, to hold it like she did when he was a little boy. Instead, she tried to convey that same message with her eyes. "Look at me, Rafe," she pleaded.

Slowly, Rafe shifted his head, meeting her steady gaze. "I love you, _mijo_," she said, gently. He could see the truth of her words in those dark eyes that were so much like his own. "And I know that you're upset and confused right now, but I won't allow you to undermine my happiness."

In an instant, Rafe was fueled by rage again. "Your happiness?" He sounded incredulous. "What about the happiness of that kid, Ma?" he asked accusingly, as he motioned toward her belly again. "It's bad enough you're corrupting Emma with all this lesbian bullshit." This time, he didn't mind his manners. He didn't give a shit anymore. Shoving his chair backward, he rose to his feet, towering over her.

The guard moved toward him, and Rafe snapped his gaze in the man's direction. "Step off, man," he commanded. "I'm not gonna touch her."

"Rafe, don't!" Natalia exclaimed. "Don't, okay? Don't wreck your chances for parole. You're so close to coming home…"

The sound of her voice grated on his nerves, and like a wild animal, his head snapped back toward Natalia, anger flashing in his eyes. "What do you care?" he seethed. "You have your fancy house, and your rich dyke. You don't need me."

"Rafe, please," Natalia pleaded, her eyes flooding with tears.

"No—," Rafe bitterly refused. His eyes were cold as stone as he stared her down. "I hope Frank takes this baby away from you! And I hope Phillip or Alan take Emma away too. No child should ever have to grow up like that. I hope…"

Her lower lip began to quiver, and the tears that had flooded Natalia's eyes spilled over, streaming down her face, as she listened to the cruelty of his words. Futilely, she swiped at them, only to find another torrent replacing them.

He stopped for a moment when he noticed her reaction. "You need to leave before I say something I'll actually regret," he ordered. But then his ire rose again. It burned in his chest. "You don't need to bother making arrangements for me when I'm released. I refuse to live with the conniving whore who killed my father. And don't bother showing up at my hearing. I don't want you there."

And with that, he abruptly turned, and stormed out of the room.

Natalia only faintly heard the buzzer that marked the unlatching of the prison door, or the slamming of it after he walked through. It took her another twenty minutes to collect herself enough to even move from her seat. The guard checked on her, offering assistance, but she brushed him away, and continued to sob.

And now as she recounted the story for Olivia, she lay in Olivia's arms, sobbing even harder.

"I have to… I have to talk to him, Liv," Natalia cried against Olivia's chest, as she clung to her on the sofa. She was thankful that Emma was playing at Jen and Tracy's until after dinner. Their daughter didn't need to see her like this, or to know the awful things Rafe had said. "I have to try again. I don't… I don't know if I should call him, or…" She sounded lost and scared, as she wiped away more tears.

"Just take it easy, okay?" Olivia whispered against Natalia's temple.

Taking comfort in the strength of Olivia's arms, Natalia sucked in short gasps of air as she nodded.

"Just… just… just take it easy," Olivia murmured. Lightly, she kissed Natalia's hair. "Just… one thing at a time, okay? We'll get through this, together."

Again, Natalia silently nodded against Olivia's chest. She tightened the grip she had on Olivia's shirt, burrowing deeper against her body.

Holding her close, Olivia continued to gently stroke Natalia's hair and kiss her temple over and over, as she whispered reassurances to her. She couldn't promise that everything would be all right with Rafe. Only God knew what was to come. All she could offer was the promise that she would always be there for Natalia, no matter what life brought their way. And somehow, Natalia found comfort in that, despite the fact that she knew Rafe might not ever come around.

* * *

_Sunday, May 24, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—9:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Natalia had arisen before dawn to attend early Mass, and returned home in time to prepare breakfast for Olivia and Emma, though Olivia, true to character, had yet to emerge from their bedroom. After sitting Emma down at the table earlier that morning, Natalia had climbed the stairs toward the master bedroom only to find Olivia still sleeping soundly.

Quietly, she changed into Olivia's old red _Triumph_ t-shirt—she loved the way it smelled of her even after being laundered—and the pair of jeans that had been discarded on the floor on their way to bed the evening prior. The mere memory of their lovemaking made her body prickle with arousal all over again.

She smiled, and then willfully setting that thought aside, she slid the jeans over her thighs, and fastened them. Noting that they were a little easier to get into the second time around, she paused, taking stock of the moment as she smoothed her hand along the subtle contour of her belly. It had taken a bit of time, but yes, she was truly happy about the baby that flourished inside her. Just five more days, and then they would know the baby's gender. She couldn't wait; her heart was filled with such excitement. And then on Saturday, they would shop for baby furniture, and make decisions about decorating the nursery. That excited her even more. And what excited her most was sharing it all with Olivia.

Her eyes fell on Olivia then, and gently, she brushed strands of silky chestnut from Olivia's brow. She looked so peaceful, so beautiful, as she slept, and Natalia couldn't resist the urge to be close to her, if only for a few moments. Pushing back the covers, she slid beneath them, curling her body around Olivia's from behind.

Without ever waking, Olivia sank into warmth of Natalia's body, and Natalia pulled her impossibly closer. She reveled in the intimacy of simply holding her as she slept; pressing light kisses to her upper back and shoulder, as she whispered softly to her, telling her how much she loved her.

And then she heard Emma calling for her. She smiled against Olivia's shoulder, kissed it one more time, and gingerly slipped out of bed.

Returning to the kitchen, Natalia lightly kissed the top of Emma's head. "Did you enjoy your pancakes, Jellybean?" She had chosen pancakes because, unlike eggs, they could be reheated later, without any adverse effects to the texture or flavor, if Olivia decided she wanted some.

Shaking her head enthusiastically, she simultaneously tried to empty her milk glass. "They were yummy, Mama!" she declared, as she plunked the empty glass back on the table. "Thank you."

Emma's pancakes had been topped with bananas, of course. That's the way she liked them best. Natalia had blueberries for Olivia's—they were packed with antioxidant power, making them essential to optimizing health in a number of areas, the most important of which being cardiovascular health. It was a good thing for Olivia that she liked blueberries, because once Natalia had discovered that particular piece of information, she had insisted that the hotelier eat them. A lot of them. Daily. If they weren't part of breakfast, then they would be either a snack, a part of a shake, or a dessert of some sort—always served either fresh or as a frozen treat, rather than being cooked, because heating them, Natalia had learned, reduced their nutrient value and antioxidant power. Olivia's health was Natalia's first priority. Always.

Smiling at her daughter, she gently tousled her hair. "You're welcome, Sweetie." There was fondness in her tone, as she glanced at her watch. "Now go wash your hands, okay? Jacob and Dylan will be here soon."

Emma had begged for a play date with her friends, and Natalia had agreed easily. It was good for Emma. Plus, it served as a nice distraction, given that she had agreed with Olivia that it was best not to try to see Rafe again. At least until his hearing. It was difficult, but she knew Olivia was right. Rafe needed to learn that he wasn't in charge. That she wasn't at his mercy. Thus, the decision to attend early Mass—it would be ideal to accommodate her daughter's request, and so much more.

Fluidly, Emma slid off of her chair. "Yup." She popped the 'p', and then she was off like a shot.

Natalia grinned and shook her head.

As Emma ran off to do as she was told, Natalia turned her attention to the kitchen. She hummed to herself as she scooped coffee grounds into the filter, and walked through the necessary steps to start a fresh pot for Olivia. And then she cleared away Emma's dishes, and cleaned the mess from her breakfast preparations.

A few minutes later, there was a knock at the front door.

Natalia answered the door, smiling brightly at their anticipated guests. "Good morning," she said, in that sweet sing-song voice. "Come on in," she welcomed, as she ushered them through the door.

"Morning, Natalia," Tracy greeted with a warm smile.

Natalia smiled in response, and turned her attention to the boys. "Hi, Jacob, Hi, Dylan," she greeted, "How are you this morning?"

Dylan peered up at her, his eyes wide, and filled with curiosity. "How come you already knew our names the first time we met?" His voice held a sense of amazement, as if he were talking with the great Oz, himself.

Natalia smiled at the little boy. The question seemed odd, given the length of time their families had been friends by now, but she answered honestly, "Because your Mommies tell me all about the two of you when we're at work."

"They do?" Jacob interjected. His eyes lit up as he spoke.

Natalia crouched down in front of the two boys. "They sure do," she reinforced. "They love you both very much, and they're very proud of you," she informed, stealing a glance toward Tracy.

"Wow!" Dylan exclaimed; beaming under the attentive praise. He glanced up at Tracy, and gave her an impromptu squeeze. Both Natalia's and Tracy's hearts melted just a bit. And then in a flash, his mind turned to the purpose of their visit. "Where's Emma?" he asked, anxious to play with his friend.

Natalia grinned at the rapid shift. She recognized it as a basic characteristic of his age. "She's in the family room, playing on her Wii," she informed, with a tousle of his dark brown curls. "Run on in and find her," she instructed. "You remember where it is… through the kitchen and down the back hall." She pointed toward the kitchen, despite the fact that he knew where he was going.

"Thanks, Ms. Rivera," Dylan said, brightly. And with that, he went tearing through the living room into the kitchen, leaving Natalia free to turn her attention toward Tracy and Jacob. "Jacob, aren't you going to join Emma and Dylan for some video games?" she tipped her head toward the kitchen. "Em is expecting you too," she asserted, smiling at the older boy.

Video Games. Music to a nine-year-old boy's ears. Jacob's eyes shot up to meet Tracy's; the light of expectancy shining in the dark brown eyes that matched his Daddy's, as well as her own. "Can I, Mamá? Please?" he asked excitedly. "I know it's my turn to shop for Kaia's treats and stuff, but can't we stay? Just for a little bit?"

"Yeah, can ya stay for a bit?" Natalia coaxed. She fixed Tracy with a dimpled grin.

Tracy grinned back at Natalia, and then smiled down at her eldest son. "Now, how could I say no to such a polite young man?" she replied, playfully tousling his hair. She glanced back up at Natalia, and nodded. "I think we can squeeze in a visit."

That was all Jacob needed to hear. "Sweet! Thanks, Mamá!" he excitedly exclaimed. Tearing a path behind his younger brother, he quickly left the two women in his dust, as he went in search of Emma and Dylan.

Natalia and Tracy shared a chuckle. "So much energy…," Tracy sighed wistfully, shaking her head as she smiled after her son.

"Yeah, I used to have energy like that," Natalia laughed, "but now, I get exhausted just watching them," she said, rubbing her belly fondly, as she led the younger woman into the kitchen. She was well aware that her exhaustion had less to do with her pregnancy than it did with her overactive libido. But that little tidbit of information belonged only to her and Olivia.

"I'll bet," Tracy said, empathically. "You're what, about four months along?" she surmised; as she accepted Natalia's unspoken invitation to take a seat at the kitchen table.

"Yeah," Natalia smiled. "We're almost half-way there," she practically chirped, as she patted her belly. Her body was fit, the shape of her belly revealing only the slightest hint of pregnancy—and only to those who actually knew to look for it. "Something to drink?" she offered. "Coffee? Tea? Perhaps some juice?" she suggested.

"Coffee would be great. Thanks," Tracy answered politely. "So how's the pregnancy going?" she asked amiably. They hadn't really had a chance to talk alone recently. At least not about personal things.

"Physically, it's definitely harder than when I had Rafe," Natalia admitted, as she retrieved the container of cream from the refrigerator and the sugar bowl from the kitchen counter. "But honestly, that's understandable, given that I'm twenty years older this time around," she laughed. Secretly, she wondered how much harder it might get.

Tracy chuckled along with her. "I still can't believe you have a twenty-year-old son." The guy was only a few years younger than her!

Setting the cream and sugar on the table, Natalia glanced at Tracy and smiled. "Some days, neither can I… And I really can't believe I'm doing it again," she laughed, reaching for a coffee cup from the china cabinet.

Her mood turned a bit serious then, as she considered how truly wonderful Olivia had been since the very start. Setting the coffee cup on the counter, she turned toward Tracy, and leaned casually against the edge of the counter. "Everything else about this pregnancy is so much better than the first time around," she confessed. "Olivia is incredibly loving and supportive, and I… I'm truly blessed to be experiencing this with her," she quietly shared.

"You really love her." Tracy's words were all statement, no question whatsoever, as she smiled at Natalia.

A slow smile tiptoed across Natalia's lips. "Yeah… I do…" she sighed contentedly. "More than I ever thought possible," she confessed. "And I couldn't ask for a more perfect partner, or a more wonderful mother for our children," she shared.

"I'm glad to see you so happy, Natalia," Tracy declared. "I know how difficult it was on you when you lost your husband," she sympathized. She remembered how sad Natalia had been back then, and how frustrated she seemed after each encounter with the cantankerous hotelier. It still amazed her, the change in Olivia, since those early days after her transplant. She hadn't known back then that Olivia had received Gus's heart. But now that she did, everything she had witnessed during those weeks and months made perfect sense.

"It was," Natalia admitted. "But being with Olivia, taking care of her after her surgery made it easier. And it wasn't long before I found myself falling in love with her," she disclosed.

Tracy shifted in her chair, and leaned forward, propping her chin on her hand. "Did it freak you out when you realized what was happening?" She was curious to know whether Natalia had experienced emotions similar to what Jen had when she found herself falling in love with a woman. Tracy had always known she was a lesbian, and she was open-minded about love, so she was more than willing to embrace her feelings for the older woman. But for Jen, the revelation came upon her completely unawares, and it took extreme courage for her to acknowledge her feelings; especially given the looming threats of her wealthy and connected former in-laws, and the fear of losing the love of her parents and siblings.

Natalia exhaled a laugh. "Did I freak out?" she echoed. "Oh, yeah. Those kinds of feelings didn't exist. At least not in my world," she explained, "and I ran from them, until I couldn't run anymore…"

"What finally stopped you from running?" Tracy asked curiously.

A bashful smile played on Natalia's lips. "Olivia kissed me," she shared. Her voice barely above a whisper, the slightest hint of pink tinted her olive cheeks. "She had kissed me once before," she admitted, not offering further explanation, "but the second kiss was… different—I guess because we had finally admitted how much we loved one another, after nearly a year of avoiding our feelings," she explained. "And then, I don't know, it was like… the moment her lips touched mine, all the reasons I had for running just melted away, and all that mattered was that we were there, in that moment, finally together," she quietly shared; a wistful tone in her voice, as she remembered how it felt to finally have Olivia really kissing her.

She reveled in the memory for a moment; then blushed again, as she realized how much she had disclosed. "Sorry," she grinned sheepishly. "Sometimes I get a little mushy when I think about her," she said, with a shrug of her shoulders.

Tracy grinned knowingly at her friend. "Happens to the best of us," she declared.

"Yes, I suppose it does," Natalia smiled. She turned her attention toward the carafe of freshly brewed coffee, pouring a cup of the steaming liquid.

Then, turning toward the kitchen table, Natalia set the cup of coffee and a spoon in front of Tracy, and settled into the seat across from her.

Tracy glanced at her and smiled, reaching for the cream and sugar. "None for you?" she asked.

"Oh, no," Natalia replied, waving her hands in front of her. "I can't… not with the baby," she explained. She smiled, as she gently patted her ever-so-slightly expanding belly again.

"Ahh… caffeine," Tracy realized.

"Well, yes, and… no," Natalia sighed, rolling her eyes.

Tracy cast a questioning glance toward her, and Natalia flashed a mischievous grin in response. "It's decaf," she disclosed, gesturing toward Tracy's cup, "but Olivia doesn't know that… I switched her coffee after the heart transplant, and didn't tell her."

"You really take good care of her," Tracy noted.

Grinning, Natalia said in a dry tone, "Well, _someone_ has to."

Tracy laughed in response. "She doesn't make it easy, does she?"

Natalia chuckled. "No, she certainly doesn't. But still, I try." She paused for a beat, and then shook her head in amusement. "Lena calls me brave for taking her caffeine away," she laughed.

"She has a point," Tracy agreed with another light chuckle. The hotelier's caffeine habit was legendary.

"I think the worst part about this is that it's really come back to bite me in the ass," Natalia commented. "I can't drink the coffee here, or in our office, because she has an outright fit if she thinks I'm anywhere near caffeine."

"Karma can be a real bitch sometimes, eh?" Tracy teased.

Natalia laughed. "You have no idea," she said, rolling her eyes. "At least I'm not as addicted to it as Olivia," she pointed out. "She's a real bear until she has her first cup of the morning," she reported.

As if on cue, the hotelier sauntered into the room just in time to hear the announcement; easily catching Natalia's eye with her chosen attire: She was barefooted, which Natalia found ridiculously sexy. And she was wearing faded jeans that hugged the smooth curve of her hips and the delicate swell of her ass, perfectly. Her layered tank tops—black over white—clung to the camber of her torso in all the right places, and that black belt with the peace symbol buckle brought attention to the rippling muscles in her abdomen.

As if that outfit wasn't sinful enough, her chestnut curls bounced freely, accenting her stunning visage as she moved, and Natalia could barely catch her breath. Pulse increasing, her pupils dilated and her breath hitched in her chest, as her eyes stealthily perused the hotelier from head to toe.

Appreciating the effect she was having on Natalia, Olivia arched an eyebrow, and offered her that sexy barely-there smile. "You're not tellin' stories on me, are ya?" she teased, openly flirting with her lover.

Dragging herself out of the Olivia-induced trance, Natalia found her voice. "Just stating the facts," she grinned. "You're up and dressed early for a Sunday," she remarked.

Olivia grinned at her, mischief dancing in her sparkling jade eyes. "Well, I certainly couldn't come traipsing down here in nothing but your nightshirt, knowing that we have company, now could I?" She cast a teasing wink toward her partner.

It was a rhetorical question, and the flash of desire that shot through Natalia's dark eyes was all the response Olivia needed. She reached for Natalia's hand, tugging her to her feet, pulling her effortlessly into waiting arms.

Tracy busied herself with the cream and sugar. Adding small amounts of each to her cup, she gently stirred the contents, as her bosses shared a morning greeting.

The hotelier reveled in the sensation of their bodies molding together, with their baby nestled between them. "Good morning, Gorgeous," she whispered, gazing into those desire-darkened eyes, as she tenderly caressed Natalia's belly.

"Morning, Beautiful," Natalia cooed. Wrapping her arms around Olivia's neck, she eagerly accepted her morning kiss. Then, nuzzling Olivia's ear, she whispered, "You look stunning this morning."

Olivia smiled against Natalia's cheek, and then angled her lips toward a waiting ear. "You can show me exactly how stunning, later." Her hoarsely whispered suggestion caused Natalia's body to quiver in anticipation.

Grinning devilishly, Olivia brushed her lips across Natalia's ear, and then she stooped down, kissing her partner's belly. "Good morning to you, too, Peanut," she smiled, as Natalia's hand gently caressed the back of Olivia's head. It was part of the routine Olivia had established not long after they learned of the pregnancy, and Natalia absolutely adored her for it.

Tracy's heart nearly melted as she watched the hotelier interacting with her family. And when Olivia finally stood up, turning her attention toward their guest, Tracy found herself having to hold back the tears that were brimming in her eyes.

"Morning, Tracy," Olivia greeted warmly. "Nice to see you," she said, before turning her attention toward the aroma of the coffee.

Natalia playfully nudged her out of the way. She already had Olivia's favorite coffee mug in hand. "I've got this, Honey," she said, sweetly. "Go. Sit," she directed with a pointed finger.

Olivia turned and shrugged, giving Tracy a helpless look, as she sank into her chair at the table. "I guess I'm sitting," she commented.

Tracy chuckled at the expression on Olivia's face. "Good morning, Ms. Spencer." The formal greeting caused Olivia to arch an eyebrow.

"Sorry… old habits," Tracy laughed. Sometimes the transition was still difficult. She wondered how Olivia and Natalia managed it so seamlessly.

"Some die harder than others," Olivia related.

"True that," Tracy amicably agreed. The spoon clinked against her ceramic mug as she stirred one last time. Reaching for a napkin from the holder, she placed it next to her cup, resting the soiled spoon on it.

Natalia set a steaming mug of coffee down in front of Olivia. "Something to eat?"

Smiling up at her, Olivia shook her head, declining. "Thank you for the coffee, though."

Gently, Natalia pressed her palm to Olivia's cheek. "You're welcome," she murmured, as she slipped into the chair next to Olivia's.

Lifting her mug, Tracy savored the aroma, and then the flavor of her coffee, as she took a sip, and set it back on the table. The gesture set the tone, and they each sipped on their morning beverages as the conversation continued. "Thanks for having Dylan over for a play date," Tracy said, appreciatively. "He's been looking forward to it all week."

"Oh, we're happy to have him," Natalia replied. "Emma's been looking forward to it, as well." A grin spread across her lips and she chuckled softly. "She hasn't really talked about anything else since last weekend when she spent Sunday afternoon with you all."

That was certainly true enough, Olivia thought. Emma had chattered on endlessly about Jacob and Dylan's new puppy, Kaia, and their kitty, Mozart. And then the begging and bargaining had begun, and Olivia and Natalia found themselves with a decision to make. At least she wasn't asking for those damned chickens anymore, and there had been no mention of piglets or goats, Olivia had reasoned. She was afraid it was only a matter of time.

"I was our pleasure to have her over," Tracy assured, jolting Olivia from her thoughts.

"It's been kinda tough on her these past few months," Olivia admitted, "you know, with all the cancelled play dates."

"I hadn't realized," Tracy empathized.

"Yeah—," Olivia sighed. She still worried about Emma sometimes. They both did. But deep down they knew everything would be all right. People just needed time to adjust to them being a couple—a _family_—and then everything would be fine. Of that, she was certain. In the meantime, they were all grateful for Jen and Tracy and their boys.

"It started after Emma's presentation, what with all the rumors and everything," Natalia explained.

"And it's gotten worse since Natalia and I actually came out as a couple," Olivia added.

"That's such a shame," Tracy said, empathically. "I'm sorry it's been so difficult on your family."

"We're getting through it." Natalia's tone was positive. "But having your boys around is sure to help."

"Well, Dylan could use a little encouragement, too," Tracy admitted. "He's been having kind of a rough time at school."

"What's going on?" Natalia asked, concerned.

"I went to the parent-teacher conference they had a few weeks ago, because Jen had a meeting with Grayson, and ever since, Mr. Davis has been giving him a hard time in class," Tracy explained. "And the hardest part about it is, we've never outright told anyone at the school that we're together. I mean, we're not hiding it anymore, but it isn't common knowledge yet. I guess it bugs me that he just assumed that was the case, and now he's taking his prejudices out on our son."

"That's just wrong," Olivia said, adamantly.

"Yeah, it is!" Natalia piped in.

"Have you considered requesting a transfer to another classroom?" Olivia said. It was more suggestion than question.

"That's a great idea," Natalia agreed. "Mrs. Jennings is completely supportive of Emma, and of us."

"Yeah," Olivia laughed, "she was supportive of us before we were even together."

Natalia laughed with her at the memory. The woman's enthusiasm for their relationship was something that in hindsight she reflected back on with fondness.

"We considered it briefly," Tracy reported. "But with the end of the school year so close…" She let the comment draw to its natural conclusion.

Olivia and Natalia made noises of regret and understanding. "Well, I'm sorry to hear he's been having such a hard time," Natalia said, supportively. "Maybe we should talk with Principal Ryan, and make sure he and Emma are in the same class next year, with a teacher who's supportive of our families."

"I think that's a great idea, Natalia," Tracy easily agreed.

Their conversation continued, and it wasn't long before their glasses and mugs were nearing empty. "Listen, I hate to drink and run, but Jacob and I have a few errands to finish before this afternoon," Tracy announced. Her mug clinked against the weathered wood of the old farmhouse table as she set it back down one final time. "I promised he could pick out a new toy for Kaia, before she tears up any more of Jen's shoes. I'm in the doghouse over that one," she said, with a wry chuckle.

Olivia and Natalia both laughed at Tracy's clever play on words, as they all rose from their places at the table.

"Plus, I have to pick up supplies for Dylan's end of semester science project. I'm running out of time," Tracy added sheepishly.

"Oh, Em has one of those due next week, too," Natalia said in solidarity. "I forgot I needed to pick up supplies for that this weekend. I should probably run by and do that when I'm out at the market today."

Olivia smiled at the ease with which Natalia had taken over such details when it came to Emma. It soothed her soul to realize how natural the intertwinement of their lives felt for all of them—as though that was the way it was always meant to be. And she vowed never to take any of that for granted. "Why don't I call Jane to stay with all three of the kids for a bit this morning? I can do the marketing, so you and Tracy can focus on supplies for the kids' science projects," she offered.

Natalia just gave her that look. "Seriously?" Her tone was more challenge than question, and Olivia simply grinned in response.

"If I leave you in charge of the groceries, we're likely to be having French bread and six different kinds of wine for dinner," Natalia teased.

Amused, Olivia gave a shrug.

"We'd have to wash that down with a gallon of water and a bottle of Advil for dessert, and follow up with a concoction of raw eggs, sauerkraut, and Bloody Mary mix for breakfast," Natalia grinned.

Tracy's eyebrows crawled toward her hairline. Those ingredients sounded like a perfect recipe for gastrointestinal disaster, rather than a cure for a hangover.

"Oh, please!" Olivia scoffed in jest. "Don't you know by now, I prefer _Aleve_ for a hangover."

Natalia and Tracy laughed.

"You make me sound like an alcoholic," Olivia groused.

"I'm simply pointing out that marketing isn't really your forte, Darling," Natalia grinned, as she gently patted Olivia's cheek. "You're more suited to shopping for clothes, shoes, and wine."

"I'm not _that_ bad," Olivia protested. "I can handle a trip to the market."

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "Really, Honey?" she chuckled in challenge, "Because the last time I sent you to the market, I asked you to pick up cream cheese, macaroni noodles, and mozzarella… and you came home with cream horns, milk, and Mad Dog."

Olivia glanced at Tracy. "Mad Dog is its own food group, ya know." Her eyebrows lifted in marked emphasis, as if she were informing the young woman of an indisputable fact.

Natalia rolled her eyes, as Tracy laughed, amused by this lighter side of the hotelier.

"I'm on to her," Natalia noted casually. "She does that sort of thing to get out of doing the marketing."

Grinning, Olivia winked at Tracy. "You should've seen the things I've done to get out of cooking."

"Oh, yeah?" Tracy sounded regaled, and a little bit intrigued.

"She set my kitchen on fire," Natalia said, dryly.

"That was a complete accident," Olivia protested. She pressed the edge of her hand against her face near the outer edge of her lips, as if telling a secret, and whispered to Tracy, "I'll tell you what really happened, later," loudly enough for Natalia to hear every word.

Natalia grinned, and tipped her head toward Olivia. "She learned how to tell secrets from Emma," she said to Tracy. "And what really happened was, she was too busy staring at my ass to pay attention to the pancakes and sausage."

Tracy released a hearty laugh.

Mouth dropping open, Olivia feigned indignation. "Well, I never!"

"You most certainly did, my Love," Natalia countered with a teasing grin. "And you enjoyed every last minute of it."

That familiar roguish grin hijacked Olivia's lips. "Yes I did."

Delivered on a husky breath, Olivia's confession drew Natalia's gaze directly into her own.

"As did I," Natalia murmured. And then they were lost to each other as their bodies instinctively gravitated toward one another.

The chemistry between the two of them was blatantly obvious, and Tracy wondered why it had taken them so long to figure out they belonged together. It was difficult not to appear intrusive, but she simply couldn't take her eyes off of them. Slightly embarrassed by her own curiosity where they were concerned, she quietly cleared her throat, breaking the spell. "Your uh, your plan sounds good," she said. "Jacob isn't likely to easily part with Emma and Dylan now that they're playing, anyway, and I'm sure Dylan would like to pick out a toy for Kaia, too. We can do that on the way home."

"You're probably right on both accounts," Natalia agreed, as she glanced in Tracy's direction. "Hey, what's Jen doing this afternoon?" she asked as an afterthought. "Maybe she can meet us for lunch later."

Tracy nodded. "Texting her now," she said with a grin, as she slipped her phone from the back pocket of her jeans. She was certain Jen would enjoy an outing with friends. They weren't expected anywhere that evening, and Jen was just planning to relax with a book for the afternoon.

It didn't take long to formalize plans, and once Jane arrived, they were off to town.

Once in town, Natalia sent Olivia off to the market with a shopping list and strict orders. "Stick to the list," she said, firmly. "No junk."

Tracy grinned as she shook her head. No one ordered Olivia Spencer around. No one except Natalia Rivera. It was completely amusing to watch her in action.

Olivia smirked. "You act like you can't trust me." Her voice was smooth as liquid silk.

"Then why don't you use this trip to prove me wrong," Natalia slyly suggested. She had Olivia right where she wanted her. Olivia hated to be proven wrong, so she would be on her best behavior.

"You knew exactly what you were doing, didn't you?" Olivia grumbled.

Natalia's face held an arrogant expression as she nodded. "You bet I did."

Olivia glanced at Tracy. "You see what I put up with, don't ya?"

Tracy smiled. "Yeah, I do," she chuckled. "And I also see that she loves you," she observed, her tone one of admiration. "Enough to risk standing up to you, and ordering you around. From what I've heard, that takes guts."

There was no arguing with that. A slow smile trickled across Olivia's lips, as she nodded. "When you're right, you're right," she admitted with a shrug. Her eyes fell on Natalia then, and she pulled her close. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," she murmured, her fingertips raking through Natalia's long raven locks.

"Like I've said before… _someone_ has to," Natalia lightly. She leaned close, pressing a gentle kiss to Olivia's lips. "Now scoot," she ordered, with a playful tap against Olivia's ass. "And behave yourself. We'll see you in a bit."

Grinning, Olivia saluted. "Yes, Boss."

"And don't you forget it," Natalia replied, dimples on display.

* * *

Later that night, as they were lying in bed, Olivia nuzzled against Natalia's cheek, brushing soft lips against tender flesh. "Have I told you today, how much I appreciate you?" she murmured. All day long she had been thinking about how effortlessly Natalia had become a part of her life, in every imaginable way.

The corners of Natalia's lips curled into a smile. "Not in so many words," she answered. "But you always let me know." Tilting her head, she swept her lips against Olivia's mouth. "Why do you ask?"

Shifting, Olivia wrapped her arms around Natalia, drawing her closer. "I've just been thinking about how seamlessly our lives have intertwined. One minute we were at each other's throats, and the next thing I knew, your touch was everywhere, in every facet of my life."

Natalia's eyebrow lifted, as a playful smirk touched her lips. "Are you calling me pushy?"

Olivia laughed softly. "No… I'm saying you take such good care of us, I don't know how I ever managed without you."

"Ah… then my evil plan is working," Natalia said in jest.

Fingertips lightly tiptoed across Natalia's face, and then her cheek was cradled in Olivia's palm. "You don't have an evil bone in your body," she said, softly. Her thumb brushed against Natalia's lower lip, causing Natalia's breath to hitch. Olivia's touch always did that to her.

"Or a single wicked thought in your mind," Olivia was whispering.

Natalia's lips adopted a mischievous grin. "I would argue that second point," she challenged, as she lay there face to face with the object of her unquenchable desire. "I've been having all sorts of deliciously wicked thoughts about you for quite some time now." She emphasized the delicious part.

Intrigued, Olivia grinned. "Oh, really?

"Yes, really."

Olivia's face held a thoughtful expression as she weighed Natalia's comments, both recent and previous. "How did you know that fire happened because I was staring at your ass?" she asked, suspiciously.

"Oh, please," Natalia laughed softly. "You couldn't have been more obvious."

"What do you mean?"

"I heard you groan the moment I walked into the kitchen, Olivia," Natalia smirked. "And you couldn't put two words together to save your life."

"Can you blame me?" Olivia said, rhetorically. "You're quite stunning in that robe."

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Natalia flirted. She pressed a kiss to Olivia's lips, as her hand lightly caressed the valley between Olivia's breasts.

"Will it get you naked?" Olivia's fingertips slipped beneath Natalia's t-shirt, climbing toward her breast.

"Absolutely," Natalia answered. She released a soft gasp as Olivia's fingers made contact with her right nipple. "It would've gotten you somewhere that morning, if you'd bothered to try."

"Seriously?" Olivia's eyebrow peaked.

"Why do you think I was wearing that robe without anything underneath?"

Delivered on a husky purr, Natalia's comment drew a groan from Olivia's lungs. "There was really nothing beneath?" Just the mere thought of it made her wet.

"Not a stitch of anything," Natalia confessed. "I told you, I've been having deliciously wicked thoughts about you for quite some time…"

"Your voice was so… husky, and you kept touching me," Olivia recalled. "You were driving me crazy!"

Natalia grinned devilishly. "Oh, Honey, I'm well aware."

"I take it back—you _are_ evil," Olivia teased.

"Told ya so," Natalia purred.

And then a moment of truth struck. Olivia's jaw dropped, and she propped herself up on her elbow. "Oh, my God!"

"What?" Natalia feigned innocence.

"You weren't even really upset that I kissed you after Emma's presentation, were you?" Olivia accused.

Natalia smirked. "What do you think?"

"I think you're a better actress than I gave you credit for," Olivia said, dryly.

A hearty laugh tumbled from Natalia's lips. "You should've known that after our pool game with the guys."

"You have a point," Olivia chuckled.

"Don't I, though?" Natalia grinned.

Olivia smiled, and Natalia sobered just a bit. "Well, it did freak me out a little when you first kissed me," she retracted.

"A little?"

Nodding, Natalia chuckled. "Okay. A lot," she conceded. "But then, after Mrs. Jennings… after I… well, I realized during that conversation with her, that you and I were far more than friends or roommates," she confessed. "We had been for a long time. I just… wasn't sure what we were, exactly, and I…"

"Wanted to test the waters?" Olivia supplied.

"Kinda, yeah…"

"Hmm…"

Natalia's gaze turned curious. "What, 'Hmm…'?"

"Did I respond the way you wanted me to?"

"Yes, and… no," Natalia admitted.

"I understand," Olivia said, supportively. "I was confused and scared too."

"I know," Natalia said. The corners of her mouth tipped into a smile. "I'm sure glad we got over that!"

Olivia laughed in response. "Me too." She leaned close, feathering a kiss across Natalia's lips. And then she released a contented sigh, as she snuggled into Natalia's neck. "I don't think I could be any happier if I tried," she whispered, her hand gently caressing Natalia's belly.

Pressing a kiss against Olivia's forehead, Natalia relaxed under the tenderness of Olivia's touch. "I don't think I could either," she murmured. And it was true. Later, they would make love, but for the moment, this was all they needed, because when all was said and done, that simple touch-point, reminded them of their ubiquitous connection, and that was all they needed to sustain them.

* * *

_Sunday, May 31, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

And so it was that a month of Sundays had passed since they first became lovers, and with the passing of each new day, they had grown infinitely closer in every possible way. It was a connection that they treasured, one that neither of them took for granted.

"I can't believe we're having a little girl," Olivia whispered in wonder, as her fingertips lightly caressed Natalia's belly. She was beginning to show—just a little bit—and Olivia was absolutely enamored with her sweet little baby bump. Completely naked, they had been lying face to face in their bed for the better part of two hours, just talking, simply enjoying being together; Olivia taking every possible opportunity to peek at or touch Natalia's belly.

"Are you happy it's a girl?"

"Couldn't be happier," Olivia murmured. The sparkle in her eyes told Natalia it was the absolute truth. "But honestly, as long as our baby is healthy, and you're doing well, I'm golden, Sweetheart."

"So far, so good," Natalia smiled.

Together, they reminisced about the ultrasound that had taken place just two days prior—the first date they could get once the twentieth week of Natalia's pregnancy had arrived. Frank was there, of course. He had calmed significantly since their confrontation in Olivia's office four weeks prior; though he was still cool toward Olivia. It made for a tense visit, but at least he had possessed the good sense to allow the two of them a bit of privacy throughout the examination. He had only been there long enough to actually hear the heartbeat, and learn that he was having another daughter.

Olivia graced him with one of those heart-stopping smiles as she congratulated him. The smile and the warm words were both genuine, and he knew it. Nodding, he had thanked her, and then with a screenshot of the ultrasound tucked into the pocket of his black denim shirt, he quietly slipped away, leaving them to their private celebration.

"Thank you for yesterday," Natalia said, appreciatively, her thoughts turning to their afternoon of shopping and nursery design. "I had such a wonderful time with you, picking things out for the nursery."

"It was wonderful for me, too," Olivia agreed.

"I love that I can share this with you," Natalia said. "Everything is so different than when I was pregnant with Rafe."

"I want it to be different for you," Olivia said, as tucked errant locks of raven behind Natalia's ear. "I want everything to be perfect this time."

"It is," Natalia whispered. She brushed a kiss against Olivia's lips. "I couldn't ask for more."

"The feeling is mutual," Olivia quietly replied.

Lightly, Olivia brushed the pad of her thumb over Natalia's lower lip. "I hope our baby girl looks just like you." Adoring eyes slowly caressed Natalia's features, as she remembered the 3D images from the sonogram. The baby's facial features were so much like Natalia's already, and she prayed that wouldn't change. "Beautiful dark eyes, thick, raven hair with a hint of curl, perfect lips…"

Leaning close, Natalia kissed Olivia's mouth. "I sure wish she could look like you," she countered. "You're so beautiful, Liv."

"What was it you were saying about flattery the other night?" Olivia asked flirtatiously.

Natalia laughed. "Forget about flattery. This will get me just as far," she husked, as she captured Olivia's mouth once again.

Laughing softly into their kiss, Olivia murmured, "Can't say that I disagree with you."

And then Olivia was affectionately brushing a lock of thick raven curls from Natalia's forehead, allowing her fingertips to flutter along the longer locks down to Natalia's shoulder and chest. And she was whispering to Natalia about how difficult it was to believe she was ever scared of this physical connection they now shared. There was talking, and sharing, and teasing, and then they were making love again. A perfect ending to another perfect week in a month of Sundays.

Yes, Sundays are like the bookends that hold our week together. Sometimes, as a Traditional Proverb proclaims, a Sunday well-spent can bring a week of content, meaning they set the tone for what is to come in the week that stretches out before us. Sometimes, according to Addison, a Sunday can clear away the rust of the whole week, leaving behind a shiny new beginning. And sometimes, as Longfellow once described, Sunday proves to be the epitome of bookends—the golden clasp that binds together the volume of an entire week. It was within the span of a month of Sundays that Olivia and Natalia experienced the fullness of those bookends. And though the journey had at times been tumultuous, when that final bookend slid into place, bringing to close their first month as lovers, they found that most of all, those Sundays had bound them irrevocably closer together.

TBC… in Chapter 14: Trials and Tribulations…


	60. Chapter 14: Trials and Tribulations Pt I

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Doris Wolfe, Phillip, Alan, Alan-Michael, and Alan Cooper "Zach" Spaulding, Josh and Shayne Lewis, Beth and Bradley Raines, Buzz, Frank, Eleni, Harley, and Marina Cooper, and Jim Lemay are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. With the exception of the confrontation between Olivia, Natalia, and Frank that aired on 5.4.2009, and a few lines from the conversation between Olivia and Natalia that aired on 9.9.2009, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks again to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. As always, you totally Rock, my friend! You always find time, even when you're busier than I am, and I appreciate you.

Rating: Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 for some sexual content and strong language.

Thank you so much for all of the wonderful comments you've left me. Some, I am unable to respond to personally because of user settings, but I wanted you all to know how much I appreciate the time taken to comment.

I do apologize for the long delay in posting. The last few months have been crazy busy with school and clients, but I'm happy to say the craziness is almost over! At least for now… LOL Anyway, I'll have more time to write this summer, so y'all should see more frequent updates. Or at least longer ones… We'll see how that works itself out. In the meantime, this one's a long one, to hopefully make amends for the long delay in posting.

I hope you all enjoy!

Kimberly

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

Unknown

Chapter 14 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Friday, May 29, 2009… Olivia Spencer Memorial Park—10:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

His lackluster brown hair disheveled, shirt crumpled and un-tucked, Frank Cooper shoved his hands into the front pockets of his black jeans. Distractedly, he shuffled down the well-traveled footpath that meandered around the lake that marked the center of the Olivia Spencer Memorial Park, the dark gravel crackling under the pressure of his heavy boots. He had just come from the sonogram appointment, where Olivia Spencer had stood beside the woman he loved, the woman who was carrying his child, throughout the entire examination. She had held Natalia's hand, and kissed her temple, whispered reassurances in her ear, and smiled with her, and hugged her, in joyful celebration of the news that Natalia was carrying a baby girl. All of the things he wanted to do, but couldn't, because that was apparently Olivia's place, not his. _Memorial Park_, indeed.

As he approached a grove of aging maples, whose abundance of sturdy branches and thick green foliage sheltered an old wooden bench, he stepped off of the path, and slumped down onto the weathered seat. The decaying wood released a groan of protest that matched Frank's own discontented sigh.

Reaching into the pocket of his black denim shirt, he pulled out the sonogram picture he had been given before he left Olivia and Natalia alone in the examination room. He ignored the wave of resentment that coursed through him, making his heart pound wildly in his chest. He had felt so out of place there with them, and lacking the wherewithal to cope, he simply didn't know what to do. Holding the thin, glossy paper between his thumbs and fingertips, he stared down at the stunning 3D image in both awe and disbelief, as he tried to wrap his head around the meaning of it. He was having another daughter. And she was already beautiful, with her perfect, delicate little features. The image told him so. But it simply didn't feel real to him that she was his. Not yet, anyway.

A dismal expression plagued his face, as he remembered what it was like when Eleni was pregnant with Marina. What should have been one of the most joyous times of their lives, was turned into a chaotic mess by the half-truths, and deceptions, and outright lies told by Alan-Michael Spaulding. All to keep Frank away from Eleni, to keep him from knowing the truth—that Eleni was carrying his child. He had always hoped that if he were blessed enough to have another child, that things would be different. But clearly, that was not to be. Olivia, not he, would be the one at future doctor's appointments; the one hearing that precious heartbeat each time. She would share that first kick, and countless other joyous moments with Natalia. And Olivia would be the one to experience all the wondrous changes in Natalia's body as her pregnancy progressed. She would steal that pleasure away from him, just as Alan-Michael had stolen it during Eleni's pregnancy.

And even the things that he did get to experience with Eleni and Marina would be stolen away from him this time. Olivia would be the one to help pick out furniture, and decorate the nursery. And she would be the one in the delivery room, witnessing his daughter's first breath, hearing her first cries. She would be the one to sit up with Natalia during three a.m. feedings, the one to change diapers, give baths, and rock his baby girl to sleep. Olivia. Not him. He felt like an outsider in his own life. How had it come to this?

To their credit, Olivia and Natalia had invited him to join them as they shopped for baby furniture the following morning. But he had declined. He couldn't even imagine such an outing. Not with the two of them. The way they looked at one another. The way they touched. No, he couldn't stand that. The reality of it still had him off balance. Neither of them had ever looked at him, had ever touched him, that same way. Not even when he was making love with them. He wondered if he could even call it that anymore. Perhaps he was a bigger fool than he even realized. But that was something he couldn't admit to himself, let alone anyone else. No—denial was his best defense. Probably always would be.

He shoved those thoughts aside, and refocused his attention on the snapshot in his hand. Despite circumstances, he was happy, excited even, about the baby. Excited to welcome another daughter.

A wistful smile teased at the corners of his mouth, as he remembered Marina as a baby. She had been such a good baby. Sweet, and always smiling, with those big, bright eyes that sparkled when she laughed, and those beautiful dark curls, so much like her mother's. It was so hard for him to believe they had just celebrated her twenty-fourth birthday—and she was married now, with a child of her own.

He wondered what this new child, this new daughter, would be like, and he hoped she turned out just like Natalia—both her beauty and her personality. Or, at least the personality Natalia had before Olivia sank her fangs in, and changed her. He didn't much care for this assertive Natalia. Just as he hadn't cared for assertive Eleni, when she finally started standing up for herself, and voicing her opinions. And especially when she began to succeed on her own as a caterer, rather than allowing him to take care of her. Sadly, the true parallel between the two women was completely lost on him, and so, unenlightened even by his own inner ponderings, he simply continued to sulk.

"Weight of the world on your shoulders, Frank?"

The sound of Phillip Spaulding's voice startled Frank from his thoughts. He hadn't a clue how long he had been sitting there, but the sun was directly overhead now, trickling through the branches and leaves to reach the path in front of him. Given the evidence, he gathered it must have been a while. "Just a lot on my mind," Frank answered. He didn't bother looking up.

"Mind if I sit?" Phillip gestured toward the bench.

"Suit yourself," Frank muttered, sounding more passive than he actually felt. The last thing he wanted to do was talk with Phillip Spaulding. He hoped his former brother-in-law wasn't fishing for information about his nephew Zach, because Harley would certainly have a coronary over that! If there was one thing Frank agreed with Olivia Spencer on, it was the subject of Phillip Spaulding. The man was not to be trusted. Not after he tried to kidnap his children, Zach included.

Undeterred by Frank's apparent lack of interest, Phillip folded his tall, muscular frame, lowering himself down to the seat. He relaxed easily, draping an arm over the back of the bench. "Been a long time since I've visited this park," he commented, as his blue eyes scanned the terrain. The sounds of water babbling in the nearby brook, the familiar sight of the old footbridge that crossed over it, the birds chirping from their perches in the trees and the mallards swimming in the lake, children playing in the distance… it all reminded him of such simpler times. He and Beth used to sit on that very bench, all those years ago, when they could manage to sneak away from her step-father Bradley's watchful eye. The trees were taller now, their limb-span so much wider, and their foliage more dense. And the beauty, the tranquility of this place seemed all the richer for it.

He glanced toward the gazebo, noting the memorial plaque that hung in Olivia's honor. It wasn't a surprise to him. He had learned that Gus dedicated it to her when she was sick. "Can't tell you how grateful I am, knowing that this place never really became a Memorial Park."

That caught Frank's attention. "Grateful?"

How the man managed to sound doubtful, curious, and surprised within the span of a single word was beyond Phillip. "Of course," he replied. "Olivia and I haven't always gotten along, but I would never wish her harm. And I would never wish that Emma grow up without her mom."

"Sometimes I forget that Emma is yours." Frank's fib suited his dour mood. He felt like poking a stick at a hornet's nest, and Phillip Spaulding's estranged relationships with his children made as good a nest as any. And it was certainly plausible enough. The child didn't even carry the Spaulding name, for Christ's sake! He wondered how often Olivia and Natalia forgot that Phillip was Emma's father. And more importantly, he wondered how easily they would forget that Frank was the father of Natalia's baby girl. That was what he feared the most: being excluded from his child's life. He had missed out on so much with Marina when Eleni left. This would be his last chance at being a parent, and he just didn't want to miss out on anything this time around.

Frank's not-so-subtle dig was not lost on Phillip, but he chose to ignore it. There was no point in belaboring old grudges. Not anymore. "I haven't exactly been a model parent," he acknowledged. "Emma is lucky to have Olivia and Natalia."

"It doesn't bother you that someone else is raising your kid?"

"You mean does it bother me that she has two mothers?" Phillip was curious as to the underlying reason for Frank's question.

"No, dammit, that's not what I mean!" Frank exclaimed defensively.

Startled by the intensity of Frank's response, Phillip visibly recoiled. He lifted his hands in surrender. "Hey, y'know, sorry, man. Didn't mean to cause a scene."

"Why does everyone assume I'm a homophobe?" Frank muttered. "I just meant does it bother you that you take a back seat to the two of them?"

Eyeing Frank curiously, Phillip wondered why the guy was so bent out of shape, and why the question seemed so pressing to him. But given then tentativeness of their relationship, he supposed he would never know. So he chose to focus on the question, considering it at length. "You know, when Jim Lemay was raising Lizzie and James, it bothered the hell outta me, because he was such a smug son-of-a-bitch. Not that I have any room to talk," he admitted as a casual side note. "But they were my kids, so he had no right casting stones."

He paused, reflecting. "It doesn't bother me at all that Natalia is helping to raise Emma. Everything I've seen and heard tells me she's a wonderful person. And whatever else anyone could say about Olivia, she's a good mother. Emma is happy, healthy, well-adjusted," he pointed out. "Whatever they're doing, it's working," he shrugged. "So why would I be opposed to that?" He would never intentionally undermine their parenting. Hell, he would be happy just to spend some time with his little girl, before it was too late. But he wouldn't push. Natalia had warned him that was the wrong way to approach the situation, and though he admittedly didn't know her well, he trusted her to know what was best when it came to dealing with Olivia.

How any child raised by Olivia Spencer could turn out well-adjusted was beyond him, but Frank didn't voice his concerns. "Yes, Emma is a wonderful little girl," he complimented, surprised that he truly believed it. "And she sure does love you." He hoped his new baby girl would love him that way someday.

"Yeah?" Phillip's smile lit up his entire face.

"Yeah," Frank confirmed, smugly. "She tried to visit you a few weeks back. Got away from Olivia, took the bus. Remy found her wandering through the park. Alone." He emphasized that final word, hoping the little tidbit of information would change Phillip's perspective on Olivia's parenting abilities.

"Natalia told me about that," Phillip commented. There was not even hint of censure in his tone.

Deflated, Frank shuffled his boots in the bark dust beneath him, and muttered under his breath.

"What?"

"Nothing," Frank said, passively. He cleared his throat, buying time. "I just didn't realize you and Natalia were that well acquainted."

"It was the first time I met her, actually. She told me she and Olivia were scared that I took Emma again," Phillip added, ruefully. He hated that they had reason to suspect him. "I respect her for her candor, and I don't blame them for thinking that way. I deserve it after what I did."

Frank couldn't disagree, but he had bigger concerns at the moment. Determined, he moved forward with his agenda of discrediting the hotelier. "Yeah, well, Olivia's choices haven't exactly been above-board, either," he accused.

Clasping his hands together, Phillip leaned forward, planting his elbows on his knees. "Look, I get what you're saying, Frank. Yes, Olivia has done some questionable things in the past. But so have we all." He emphasized the collective propensity of humans to make mistakes. "If I remember correctly, you used to chop cars for a living. That's not exactly what I would call above-board, but no one judges who you are today, based upon the mistakes you made back then. You had your reasons. So did Olivia. And I think she deserves that same courtesy."

"Well, you can hardly compare Olivia's scheming, cheating, heartbreaking ways with…"

"You're absolutely right, Frank." Phillip smoothly cut Frank's argument off with a show of agreement.

Frank perked up.

"She schemed, and she cheated, and she broke your heart," Phillip empathized. "But she didn't break any laws in the process."

"What are you talking about?" Frank barked. "She's broken more laws than I can count!"

"So have you and I," Phillip countered. "So unless we want to be judged by those choices, we need to stop judging her for them."

"Well, I'm not talking about that anyway," Frank huffed. "She's gonna hurt Natalia the same way she hurt me, and you, and my Pop, and every other man she's ever screwed over," he sulked.

"That's quite a chip you've got on your shoulder there, Frank," Phillip observed. "It's been years since the two of you were involved. Why are you still so angry with her?"

"She took Natalia away from me!" Frank barked. "And now she's trying to take our baby, too. She just never stops!"

That last statement caught Phillip's attention. "Baby?"

"Yes. Baby," Frank repeated. He flipped the sonogram printout toward Phillip with a smug expression on his face. "Natalia and I are having a little girl. And Olivia is trying to steal them away from me. She has Natalia all mixed up inside. She's taking advantage of her, and eventually, Natalia is gonna get hurt, and so will my daughter."

Phillip had to admit that he could relate to Frank's mentality. He had felt that same way about Olivia once upon a time. But he had realized, entirely too late, how flawed his perspective had been. People were gifts to be loved and treasured, not property to be possessed and controlled. Funny, how impending death brought life into perspective.

"I think you're wrong about that, Frank," Phillip disagreed. He knew Olivia far better than Frank ever could. He understood the vulnerability beneath that impenetrable exterior—he had seen it, his heart had ached over it once upon a time, but he had never been allowed to touch that part of her. It hadn't taken but a few minutes in her office that day for him to see that Natalia had done what he never could. She had accomplished the impossible—she had gained access to the true heart of Olivia Spencer. "Olivia is different now. I've seen it with my own eyes," he asserted. "She'll always approach life with that unbridled passion. That's what makes her uniquely Olivia. But I'm telling you, that self-destructive streak of hers, the one that drove her to hurt the people who loved her, has been tamed."

"I'll never believe that. She destroys everything she touches," Frank seethed.

"Natalia seems to be holding her own, just fine," Phillip insisted. "She's a strong woman. She can take care of herself."

"You don't even know her," Frank said, snappishly.

"Well, she held her own against Alan. Kept him from getting his hooks into Rafe," Phillip pointed out. "That tells me everything I need to know about her strength, and her character."

Frank realized that his current argument was futile, so he changed tactics. "Olivia can never love her the way I do," he insisted.

Shaking his head, Phillip contemplated his next words carefully. "You know, for someone who claims to love her, I think you grossly underestimate her," he commented. "And for some reason, you have this idea that you have a right to possess her. Take it from me, Frank, it doesn't work that way. You don't own the rights to Natalia, or to that child, any more than I owned the rights to Olivia, or Beth, or Harley, or any of the children I have with them."

"What the hell do you know," Frank muttered under his breath, as he quickly stood from the bench. He fixed Phillip with a look of utter disdain, as he stubbornly shoved his hands into his pockets. Turning on his heel, he shuffled off toward the footbridge, the bark dusk snapping beneath his boots, as he went in search of a few moments of solitude where he could sulk in peace.

Phillip stared after him, wondering what had gotten into the man. Frank had never seemed like an unreasonable guy, but he certainly had it in for Olivia. And worse, he truly did seem to believe that Olivia had stolen what belonged to him. Sadly for Frank, he didn't stand a chance. Olivia had changed, but not that much. If Frank ever posed a threat to Natalia, he knew Olivia would crush him like a bug. And Phillip wouldn't blame her one damned bit.

* * *

_Friday, May 29, 2009… Olivia & Natalia's Suite, the Beacon—10:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Well, all-in-all, I think that went pretty well," Olivia commented, as she and Natalia entered their suite at the Beacon. They had just come from the sonogram appointment, and decided on a private lunch in their suite before getting to work.

"I don't know," Natalia said, skeptically. She set her purse and a shopping bag from a locally owned book shop on the coffee table in the sitting area, and turned toward Olivia. "Frank seemed a little tense to me."

"That's understandable, don't you think?" Olivia remarked. Closing the door, she clicked the lock and slid the safety latch in place. Turning, she dropped her purse on the table as she made her way toward Natalia. "I mean, this is all so new to all of us. It must be kind of uncomfortable for him, being there with the two of us, none of us really knowing how to define our roles."

"I know how to define them, just fine," Natalia insisted, fingertips lightly brushing Olivia's cheeks. "Frank is this baby's father, and he will always have a place in her life…"

The intonation in Natalia's voice, the weight of her pause, told Olivia there was a significant "but" on the way.

Gently, Natalia cradled Olivia's face in her hands. "But you are my partner," she said, emphasizing the identity of her significant other. And then, gazing into those mesmerizing jade eyes, she declared, "And you are the one I want by my side through it all."

"How do you always know what I need to hear?"

Olivia's voice was an amalgam of thankfulness and awe, and Natalia smiled softly at her. "Because you trusted me enough to let me see the real you," she answered.

A simple nod accompanied the wistful smile that teased at Olivia's lips. And then, her hands lightly gripping Natalia's elbows, she went willingly, as Natalia drew her closer, sealing her explanation with a tender kiss.

A few light kisses later, Olivia was smiling against Natalia's lips. The warmth of Natalia's hands on her face was sublime. "I love it when you kiss me this way," she murmured.

"What way is that?" Natalia quietly asked.

"Holding my face in your hands," Olivia whispered.

Dimples bloomed. "You're just so beautiful, I can't help myself," Natalia flirtingly confessed. Leaning close, she pressed another kiss to Olivia's lips.

"Flatterer," Olivia coyly accused. Her eyes sparkled, as she wrapped her arms around Natalia's waist.

"Flirt," Natalia accused in return.

The soft laugh that spilled from Olivia's lips fell into sensual moan, as lightly, Natalia stroked Olivia's cheeks with her thumbs.

"Your touch is always so gentle," Olivia murmured, as she reveled in Natalia's caress.

"I can't imagine being anything but gentle with you," Natalia declared. She found it ironic, given the multitude of times in the past when she wanted to throttle the infuriating woman.

Olivia must have been reading her mind. "Times sure have changed," she said with a teasing lilt.

"Indeed, they have, my love," Natalia agreed, chuckling softly. "And now not being able to keep my hands off of you has taken on a whole new meaning."

An eyebrow arched. "Oh, really?" Olivia husked. "Tell me more."

Natalia smiled in response. "I just love you so much, that I always feel the need to touch you," she confessed, as her hands slowly caressed Olivia's upper chest. "Doesn't matter where we are, or what we're doing. I need that connection with you."

Instinctively, Olivia knew Natalia's comments had nothing to do with sex. This was about that inexplicable bond they shared. "I need that connection, too," she said. "Just… don't ever stop, okay?"

Olivia sounded so vulnerable it made Natalia's heart ache. "I won't, Honey. I promise."

Natalia's voice was a reassuring caress. Every single time a moment of insecurity crept in, somehow, Natalia managed to dispel it, without even knowing it was there. Briefly, Olivia wondered how long it would take before those moments of self-doubt would dissipate altogether. And then, brushing the thought aside, her eyes slid closed as she rested their foreheads together, the way they often did. And together, they remained still, simply reveling in that familiar contact. The world fell away then, and the only sounds in the room were the steady cadence of their harmonized breathing, and the light humming of air purifier that Natalia had insisted upon having installed after Olivia's transplant.

Thanks to Natalia, there was also an air purifier that ran constantly in their office suite downstairs, and two more at the farmhouse. The quiet reminder of Natalia's constant love brought a smile to Olivia's lips. And all of the other little things that Natalia did for her—decaffeinated coffee, healthy food choices balanced with the occasional treat just to make her happy, all of the fussing and fretting, enough blueberries to feed the multitudes—fell into place. "Thank you for taking such good care of me," she whispered.

No further explanation was needed for Natalia to understand the totality of Olivia's comment. "Always," she whispered in promise, as she gazed intently into Olivia's eyes. And then she kissed Olivia again, and that which began as a tender moment of connection readily turned into so much more. Tongues effortlessly tangled, seeking that familiar heat, and breathing grew rapid, as hands explored at will.

Olivia's fingertips were the first to make contact with skin, as they slipped beneath the loose fabric of Natalia's blouse. Lightly caressing Natalia's lower back, she reveled in the softness and the warmth she always found there. Who ever knew that the small of a woman's back would be so much warmer than the rest of her skin? She had marveled at that countless times, when lowering Natalia to their bed, and yet, it still delighted her each and every time she experienced that heat against her palm. So much so that the small of Natalia's back had become one of her favorite places to kiss when they made love. She loved rolling Natalia onto her belly, and then taking her time, licking and kissing her there, as her fingertips explored between Natalia's legs from behind. The mere memory of it made Olivia feel flush with excitement.

In the meanwhile, Natalia's fingertips had woven their way into Olivia's hair, tangling with those thick chestnut locks. They felt like pure silk, gliding through her fingers, as she fell deeper into Olivia's kiss. Her breath quickened, and she felt an accompanying flash of heat deep in her belly, when Olivia's tongue swept across her own once again; and instinctively, Olivia pulled her closer.

They lingered together for a while longer, and then slowly, Natalia brought their kiss to an end, smiling against Olivia's lips. Sliding her hands down to Olivia's chest, she gently pushed back. "That's enough for now," she declared, unconvincingly. Nearly drunk with desire, her eyes were half-lidded, and her tone was sort of gravelly, with the slightest touch of humor. "What would you like for lunch?" she forced herself to ask. She knew exactly where they would end up if she didn't find a distraction.

Jade eyes smoldered in answer. "Do you really need to ask?"

Natalia's low laugh was ridiculously seductive without even trying. "You had that for breakfast," she purred, as her fingertips toyed with the buttons on Olivia's silky gray suit jacket.

"Well, I'm still hungry," Olivia pouted.

Unable to resist those full, sexy lips, Natalia kissed her again. "Later," she promised, patting the center of Olivia's chest with her hand. She couldn't believe she was actually turning down sex with Olivia, especially given how aroused she was after that kiss. But she knew they were both starving. Neither had eaten breakfast that morning. Not the kind involving food, anyway. She grinned and flushed at the memory of Olivia's wake-up call. Better than any alarm clock, that was certain! "Right now we both need actual food. I didn't take very good care of you this morning."

Olivia's eyes twinkled with mischief. "Oh, I beg to differ."

Delivered on a throaty husk, the insinuation in Olivia's words caused another surge of heat deep in Natalia's belly. It startled her, causing her breath to catch even as her clit twitched between her legs.

Olivia smirked as she caught the reaction. She had quickly learned that for Natalia, that particular reaction on the surface meant that other things were reacting down below. Releasing the final button on her jacket, she held Natalia's gaze as she slipped it off, revealing a sleek white camisole that just so happened to show off the swells of her breasts and her toned biceps quite nicely. The expression on Natalia's face was not lost on her as she tossed the jacket across the back of a nearby chair.

Laughing softly, Natalia shook her head. "You're incorrigible," she accused, as she stepped toward the desk, reaching for the telephone receiver. "Now what kind of food would you like to eat?" She stressed the food part.

Flashing her lover that sexy smile, Olivia issued a challenge: "Surprise me."

With that, she dropped down on the sofa, and reached for the plastic bag that Natalia had placed on the table. Pulling out the book that they had purchased on the way from the appointment, she tossed the bag back onto the table, and relaxed into the sofa cushions.

Natalia smiled as Olivia drew the book from the bag. She couldn't wait to get into it with her partner. _So many possibilities_, she thought. _We might not even make it to work this afternoon_. The fact that she knew it wasn't possible to skip out on work did nothing to quell her excitement. Giddily, she punched the room service button, and ordered something healthy, yet fabulous, for their lunch. Having a Master Chef in-house certainly had its advantages, as did falling hopelessly in love with the boss.

* * *

_Friday, May 29, 2009… Farley's Bar—11:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Hey, Detective." The bartender's greeting was casual when Frank entered Farley's not long after abandoning Phillip on the park bench. "Dropping by for some lunch?" He would occasionally come by for a meal when he was working a case on the south side of town.

Sinking down onto the barstool in front of her, he clasped his hands together as he shook his head. "Just a beer, thanks."

Sweeping long auburn tresses behind her right shoulder, her piercing dark eyes studied him intently. That wasn't like him at all. "Little early, isn't it, Chief?" Force of habit had her running a wet bar towel across the surface in front of him, wiping away imaginary condensation.

Frank groaned. "Not after the morning I've had," he sighed.

"One of those days, eh?" Reaching down into the cooler, Dana popped the cap on a bottle of his favorite lager, and slid it across the smooth wooden surface.

Frank nodded in response, and lifted the bottle, tipping it toward her. "Thanks, Dana."

Propping her elbows on the bar, Dana leaned her chin on her upturned hand. "So, what ails, Frankie?" As a bartender, she had long-since accepted her role as pseudo-therapist.

After taking a long draw, Frank set the bottle down on the coaster with a thump. But he never removed his hand from it. Instead, as he continued drowning his sorrows in cheap beer, he poured out his entire sob story to the woman, beginning with Natalia's faith, their one-night stand and his subsequent marriage proposal, continuing with Olivia stealing Natalia away from him after first pushing them together, the unexpected pregnancy, and that morning's sonogram. He finished with his fear of losing out on his new daughter's life, leaving Dana's head reeling.

"Wow," Dana said, drawing the word out for emphasis. And she thought she had women troubles. "That's rough."

"You're tellin' me." Frank's laugh held no humor. "Might be easier if I didn't already know Natalia was gonna get hurt. But Olivia, she has a history of breaking hearts."

"I know I don't know these women, Detective Cooper, but given Natalia's religious background, it seems to me that Olivia is the one who stands to get hurt here," Dana asserted. "Religious women and gay relationships are a bad combination in my experience."

"Yeah?" Frank perked up. Maybe there was hope that Natalia would change her mind after all.

Dana chuckled at the change in Frank's demeanor. "Yeah, in fact I remember a woman who came in on Ladies Night a few months ago. Said she was straight, but she felt a growing mutual attraction to a woman who was hung up on her religion…" She stopped mid-sentence as she remembered the conversation in its entirety. Frank hadn't used any last names, but then again, he hadn't needed to. Olivia Spencer was very well known in Springfield, and Dana had recognized her the moment she sauntered into Farley's that night, in search of clarity more so than a martini. Much like she had recognized the mayor, Doris Wolfe, despite the fact that she was wearing a hat.

The expression on her face caught Frank's attention. "What is it?"

Shaking her head, Dana smiled. "It's nothing," she answered. "I was just remembering the conversation. I told her to run, that the woman would eventually hurt her."

"Oh," Frank mumbled. "So you think Natalia might come back to me now that she's pregnant?"

"Would you really want her to just because of the baby?" Dana asked.

"Well, of course," Frank replied. He couldn't imagine why she would even ask such a thing. "Why wouldn't I?"

Regarding him with a sincere expression, Dana gently squeezed his hand. "Because I think you deserve better than a relationship built on circumstance and convenience, Detective. You deserve the real thing, and I don't think that's ever gonna happen with her."

Nodding, Frank contemplated her response. He knew she was right, but it was simply too difficult to face at the moment. Peering up at her, he grinned. "How come you and I never dated?" he asked. Sadly, he didn't have the alcohol to blame. He had only downed three beers.

Dana smiled and patted his hand. "Well, first of all, I'm young enough to be your daughter," she said with a chuckle. "I graduated with Marina, remember?"

Frank grimaced. He did remember that.

"And secondly, as I'm sure you're well aware, I'm about as lesbian as it gets," Dana added with a teasing grin.

Groaning, Frank pushed off of the barstool, tossing a twenty onto the bar. "Must be something in the water," he muttered, as he pushed his way through the door.

Staring after him, Dana's face held an expression of concern for the man she had known since her first year of grade school with his eldest daughter. He was hurting, that much was certain, and she hoped he would find his way out of the pain and disappointment he was experiencing. To remain there would only sentence him to a lifetime of living alone, and he deserved far better than that.

* * *

_Friday, May 29, 2009… Olivia & Natalia's Suite, the Beacon—11:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Casually crossing her legs, Olivia sank back into the sofa cushions, idly flipping through the pages of _A Name for Your Baby_, while she waited for Natalia to finish ordering their lunch. _So many possibilities_, she mused. A soft smile touched her face as she wondered who their little girl would be. Would she be an Abigail… or a Zoë? A Crystal… or a Jessica… or perhaps a little Nadia?

Olivia's next awareness was the sensation of Natalia's fingers sifting through her hair as she rounded the back of the sofa, taking her seat next to her partner. "What's that smile all about?" Natalia coaxed.

Glancing toward Natalia, Olivia met her gaze. "Just wondering who we're about to meet," she said, affectionately.

Natalia grinned excitedly. "Let's find out." Snatching the book from Olivia's grasp, she received a grumble of protest, which she promptly ignored. She fingered through the pages, landing in the 'L's' as she leaned into Olivia's side. "Okay, here we go… Lacy… Leila…"

"Eh…"

"Liberty…"

Olivia actually groaned at that one.

None of those sounded appealing to Natalia, either. Flipping backward in the book, she landed in the middle of the 'I's'. Uh… let's see. Isabelle?" She looked rather skeptical about Isabelle.

Scratching her head, Olivia shrugged.

"Isis?" Natalia laughed at that one.

Raking her fingers through her hair, Olivia laughed with her. "Mm… I don't know."

"Ivy?" Natalia's voice perked up. "Ivy's pretty."

"I like it," Olivia smiled. "I like Ivy."

"Ivy Olivia?" Natalia tried it on for size.

"Ooh—," Olivia winced, pursing her lips. "That's… that's a lot of vowels, and that's a lot of 'V's'," she said with a touch of humor in her tone.

"A lot of 'V's'," Natalia repeated. She scrunched up her face. "Okay…"

Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of Natalia, as Natalia turned her attention back to the book.

But then a soft gasp fell from Natalia's lips. "Ooh, wait…" she murmured, as she was reaching for Olivia. "Give me your hand. Give me," she said, urgently.

When Olivia complied, Natalia pressed Olivia's hand firmly between her belly and her own hand. Immediately, Olivia became acutely aware of the warmth and softness of Natalia's touch.

"Here… feel," Natalia said, insistently. "Feel that? Did you feel her kick?" she asked excitedly. Neither of them could stop smiling.

"Yeah—," Olivia breathed. A wave of love swept over her, as she experienced the joy that exploded on her partner's face. It was breathtaking to witness, and she vowed right then and there to do everything in her power to always keep that joy in Natalia's world.

"Our 'lil baby…" Natalia smiled, pulling Olivia from her thoughts.

"Yeah—," Olivia's voice was a soft caress, her gaze locked on Natalia's face. "I love you…"

Delivered on a whisper, Olivia's declaration drew Natalia's gaze into her own, and those dark eyes shimmered with happiness. Searching the depths of Olivia's eyes, Natalia brushed the backs of her fingers against Olivia's cheek. "I love you too," she breathed, as she held Olivia's face in the palm of her hand. And then she leaned forward, nuzzling against Olivia's face before drawing her into a kiss that lingered far longer than either of them realized.

The moment was broken by a knock at the door, and simultaneous groans fell from two sets of disappointed lips. "That would be our food," Natalia commented.

"That was your idea," Olivia teasingly accused. "I would've been perfectly happy just enjoying a little more of you for lunch."

Natalia pecked Olivia's lips. "You can enjoy me for dessert."

A roguish grin broke out on Olivia's lips, but before she could respond, Natalia was already on her feet, making her way toward the door, a mischievous smirk plastered across her face.

* * *

_Friday, May 29, 2009… Top Shelf Discount Liquors—11:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

After abandoning the bar stool at Farley's, Frank made his way toward his old stomping grounds on Fifth Street, where he stepped into the little mom-and-pop liquor store on the corner of Fifth and Hough. _Top Shelf Discount Liquors, _the scuffed up painted lettering on the dirty glass door boasted. The store's name was a veritable oxymoron, but that fact was lost on the oft-clueless detective. It seemed only fitting that he would choose to frequent such an establishment.

Tucked into the corner of a parking lot, the unassuming building was one of only a few that survived the devastating Fifth Street fire. It had been owned and operated by the same Bosnian gentleman and his wife for as long as Frank could remember, and it looked as though it hadn't been updated for at least as many years. The condition of the paint on the glass looked almost passable when compared to the window shade, tattered and yellowish with age, which struggled to effectively cover the window when the store was closed.

A bell jingled, and the light fixtures flickered in protest, as Frank pushed the glass door open. Quickly, he glanced upward, checking to see that nothing was falling from the ceiling. That's all he needed today, he groused internally. And then he glanced around, taking notice of the room. The stock shelves, scratched and rusting, were showing their years of wear, and the discolored linoleum beneath, scuffed and marred from multiple rearrangements of the shelving units, peeled around the edges where it had been gouged. Thick, gray gunk, caked with dirt, collected along the outer edges of the round metal feet, and fading ringlets of a similar substance marked the floor where the units had stood once upon a time. Nearly every item, every fixture in the place looked as though they were in need of repair or replacement, and Frank wondered how the man hadn't been cited for code violations.

"Good morning, Frankie," Mr. Dudaković, the elderly proprietor greeted in that heavily accented voice that was so familiar to the detective. The man looked genuinely happy to see him.

"Morning," Frank grumbled, wishing the old man would just leave him alone. He was in no mood for idle chitchat. He stuffed her hands into the front pockets of his jeans as he strode toward the back of the store with marked determination. Silently, he chastised his decision to walk into a familiar place when all he wanted was solitude. Thank God Mrs. Dudaković didn't appear to be there. That woman was a chatterbox. He'd be stuck there all damned morning!

"You not work today?" Mr. Dudaković felt a sense of collective pride when it came to Frank's success in life. The boy had done well for himself, despite his humble beginnings. He was a neighborhood success story; proof that it didn't matter where a person came from, or what they did in the past, it was possible to achieve one's dreams.

The store was small enough that it wasn't difficult for Frank to hear him, even from the opposite end of the room. "No—," he said, brusquely. Grasping the bottle he sought, he yanked it from the shelf. The entire unit shook on its unsteady feet, and he cursed it under his breath.

"Well, time for self is important," Mr. Dudaković said. "The Mrs. is taking the day, too. Spending it with our new granddaughter."

The mention of a new baby only served to heighten Frank's annoyance. Approaching the counter, he set the bottle down with a loud thud. He said nothing in response.

"Ah, you celebrate, Frankie?" Mr. Dudaković pointed toward the bottle, smiling and nodding as he spoke, as if trying to convince Frank of it. He sounded pleased for the detective; whatever he was celebrating.

"Somethin' like that," Frank muttered in reply.

"Will this be all for you, then?"

"Yes."

Baffled by the detective's odd behavior, Mr. Dudaković shook his head as he methodically tapped the buttons on the vintage resister. The antiquated machine, its ornamental finish tarnished with age, clacked as he entered the price of the merchandise—ten dollars, plus two dollars, plus ninety cents, plus five—one button at a time. It sounded like a ratchet when he rolled the handle, registering the sale, and then it clanged as the cash drawer slid open. "Twelve ninety five, please," he announced, as he reached for a paper bag, slipping the bottle inside.

Fishing through his wallet, Frank handed him a twenty, and muttered a "Thank you" upon receiving the change. Shoving it into the front pocket of his jeans, he simultaneously grasped the bottle with his other hand, and turned, trudging toward the door.

Mr. Dudaković looked after him, wondering what had the man so out of sorts. Frank Cooper was never even unfriendly, let alone blatantly rude. Clearly something was amiss.

* * *

_Friday, May 29, 2009… Olivia's Office, the Beacon—1:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

After a leisurely light lunch of grilled chicken salads with lightly toasted Ciabatta bread, Olivia and Natalia made their way down to Olivia's office. They were still chattering about possible names for the baby, when Natalia pointed out that they really did have work to do if they wanted to make it home early enough for movie night with Emma.

Olivia grinned, and pulled Natalia down into her lap.

Surprised by the action, Natalia let out a squeak, and Olivia laughed. "I remember you promising me some dessert," she reminded.

A soft laugh fell from Natalia's lips as she wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck. "I certainly did," she agreed. She pressed a kiss to Olivia's mouth. "But I never said when."

Receiving a groan in response, Natalia laughed again, as she patted Olivia's cheek. "I know, but I have a full afternoon ahead of me."

"What's on your agenda?" Olivia wondered how long it would be before she could safely interrupt.

"Well, I have contracts to finish for the Davidson and Cantrell weddings," Natalia answered.

Olivia nodded. "No issues with our florist delivering on the exotic flowers for the Cantrell reception, I take it." It wasn't a question.

"I insisted on a performance agreement," Natalia reported. "They don't deliver quality product, on time, we get a twenty-five percent discount on our next four events, no exceptions."

"That's my girl," Olivia said, proudly. "What else do you have this afternoon?"

"Let's see… Gregg needs to go over a few more details for tomorrow night's event," Natalia reported.

"Again?" Olivia looked baffled.

Natalia confirmed with a nod and a sigh. "He's been a nervous wreck all week." Springfield Southeast High School was holding their Senior Prom in the Beacon's Grand Ballroom the following evening, and their banquet manager had insisted upon reviewing every last detail, multiple times throughout the week, almost to the point of driving Natalia crazy.

"I think he's dating the band director over there," Olivia reported.

Chuckling, Natalia shook her head. "How do you know these things?"

Olivia just gave her that look, and Natalia's chuckle turned into a full laugh. "I know, I know, you're Olivia Spencer, and there's nothing goes on in this hotel that you don't know about," she said, repeating one of her boss's favorite mantras. Funny thing was, there was plenty Olivia didn't have a clue about. Not that Natalia would ever tell her.

"Anyway, I'm meeting with Tracy at two to train her on processing month-end invoices, and I have a supplier contract to renegotiate." Natalia continued ticking off her afternoon agenda. "All before the three forty-five interview Jen and I have scheduled for Tracy's position. So I have to scoot."

"Gee, I hope I'm paying you enough for all that," Olivia said facetiously.

Natalia grinned, and kissed her. "You've been known to offer up a nice bonus here and there."

"And they're non-taxable, too," Olivia winked.

Natalia laughed, and slapped Olivia's chest. "Stop it. I have to go."

Teasing aside, a look of awe painted Olivia's gaze. Natalia was thriving in her position, and Olivia thoroughly enjoyed watching it happen. "I am so incredibly proud of you," she said, softly.

Natalia blushed under Olivia's praise. "Thank you," she said. Cupping Olivia's face in her hands, she kissed her again. "I learned from the best," she complimented. "Now, I have to go. The sooner I finish, the sooner we have movie night. And the sooner movie night is over, the sooner you get your dessert."

"Ooh!" Olivia exclaimed. "Well, in that case…"

Laughing, Natalia stood from her seat in Olivia's lap. "Thought so," she teased. "I should be ready to leave by four thirty."

Olivia smiled. "Meet you in the atrium then."

* * *

_Friday, May 29, 2009… Observation Deck, Lake Springfield Lighthouse—3:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Three hours later, perched on the observation deck at the old lighthouse on the shores of Lake Springfield, Frank Cooper found his solitude—at the bottom of a bottle of cheap vodka. Or so he foolishly thought.

Even sloshed out of his mind, he couldn't escape the perceived stranglehold Olivia Spencer held on his life. And the more he drank, the tighter her grip seemed to clench around his throat, suffocating him. She was everywhere, even when she was nowhere around. All he need do was look down to be reminded of that. Lake Park, where Olivia's so-called "Memorial" was located, sprawled out beneath him, encompassing the lighthouse and several acres due east, almost as far as the intersection of Long Bay Drive and East Lake Shore Drive. Even the damned lighthouse wasn't a safe haven!

The reminder of her, as he peered down at the grounds that Natalia's husband had prematurely dedicated to the memory of a woman who seemed to have lived for the express purpose of ruining Frank's own life, only served to reignite his ire. He could understand how Gus, and Phillip, and even Natalia had been so drawn to her. She had that way about her. That enigmatic way of making a person feel as though they were the most important person in the world—as long as they held interest for her, anyway. But once they no longer benefitted her, she was finished. The trail of broken hearts that wore the Olivia Spencer brand was proof enough of that. And now she had her hooks into Natalia.

He had tried to focus on the warmth and genuineness of Olivia's congratulatory smile after the sonogram. He even tried to believe Phillip's contention that she had changed. But those things did little to ease his disquiet. In fact, they pissed him off. And the alcohol only added fuel to an already blazing fire.

And then the memory of her smile mocked him. How dare she smile at him like that, and congratulate him, as though she thought he mattered in this at all, even as she plotted to steal his chance at happiness!

He had to give her one thing, he thought, caustically: She was damned good at what she did—getting what she wanted, no matter who she hurt. And now she had lured Natalia into her lair, in her quest to prove that she could do whatever the fuck she wanted. Natalia was just another conquest to her. A new and different kind challenge. Nothing more. He was certain of that, and it pissed him off even more.

Fueled by the fury that rose up inside him, once again, he allowed his anger to dictate his actions. Rising too quickly from his post, his head began to spin, as he fought to gain purchase. Unsuccessful, he teetered on unsteady feet, falling forward against the railing. The old metal frame creaked against his weight, and the empty vodka bottle slipped from his hand, careening toward the ground far below. He heard it crash, smashing against the concrete foundation where the lighthouse stood. Screams of protest from bystanders quickly followed.

Cursing under his breath, he reached toward the exterior of the structure, fumbling his way toward the observation deck door. Olivia Spencer was out of her fucking mind, if she thought she was going to steal his family away from him.

* * *

_Friday, May 29, 2009… the Atrium at the Beacon—4:15 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

A quick check-in with Shayne Lewis, the assigned foreman on the Beacon renovation, ended Olivia's already perfect day on a high note. As promised, Josh checked in on the progress every day, and this afternoon was no different. Meeting him in the atrium, Olivia toured the worksite with both men, as she and Natalia had on many previous occasions. The end result was always the same—she was beyond impressed with Shayne's management of his crew, and quite pleased with the overall progress on the job. If all went as scheduled, the new library which was slated to be called the _Book Nook_, and _Rhapsody_, the Bohemian-style coffee house, would be ready for opening by the end of June. And according to Shayne, the renovations to the atrium would be finished by then, as well.

Chatting with Josh for a few minutes after they finished the tour, she thanked him again for his willingness to work with Rafe, and reminded him that the hearing was scheduled for the following Wednesday.

Hands tucked into the front pockets of his jeans, Josh leveled that familiar boyish grin at her. "Nervous?"

"Concerned," Olivia admitted. Her expression was grim.

"About?"

"Rafe went ballistic on Natalia when she told him about the baby," Olivia shared. "He told her not to even bother coming to the hearing."

Nodding, Josh's lips pressed into a tight thin line. "Sounds about right for a pissed off teenaged boy." He spoke from experience. His relationship with Shayne had been strained almost beyond recognition once upon a time. He was thankful for the relationship they shared now—both personally and professionally.

Eyes downcast, Olivia simply nodded. She knew he was remembering all the difficult times with his own son—the anger and disappointment over Shayne's lost opportunity with the Chicago Cubs, the accident that left him paralyzed, and Josh's own guilt over having caused the accident. "It was hard with Shayne," Olivia said, knowingly. Glancing up, she met his steady gaze expectantly.

"Yeah, it was. It was hell on earth," Josh admitted. "But look at us now." Reaching out, he gave her arm a comforting squeeze. "That's how I know things will get better with Rafe. I don't know when, but I know they will. Just give him time. And give me time to work with him."

"Thank you, Josh," Olivia said. Her eyes were filled with deep sincerity.

Josh smiled at her, his blue eyes twinkling. "Any time." He leaned down then, lightly kissing her cheek. "I'll see you Wednesday, if not before."

"'Night." Olivia was smiling, thankful for the events that brought Joshua Lewis back into her life. He had every right to despise her, and yet, he had chosen to forgive. As she watched him walk away, it struck her, how similar he and Natalia were, in so many ways, but particularly in that way. She had been fortunate to have been loved so completely by that man, and she had screwed it up royally. The simple reminder of that brought a renewed commitment to making certain she didn't repeat those mistakes with Natalia.

With that thought in mind, she turned toward the front desk, intent upon speaking with Tracy as she waited for Natalia to arrive. But before she even made it halfway there, she heard a ruckus behind her. Rotating on a heel, she came face-to-face with Frank Cooper, as he struggled to navigate through the revolving door.

Bedraggled, he looked as though he had been through the wringer, and the stench of booze arrived before he did. It permeated the air, making Olivia's head spin. This was not the man she had seen just eight hours prior, and she wondered what in hell had happened.

When he finally emerged, cursing loudly, he stumbled, barely able to keep himself upright.

Olivia lunged forward to catch him, and he swiped his arm at her. His keys flung from his grip as he missed her, and landed across the atrium near the front desk. "I don't need your help," he growled.

Frank's condition was so blatantly obvious it was impossible not to notice. Concerned, Tracy moved to snatch his keys up from the floor, silently tucking them into her pocket. And then she went to Olivia's aid, grasping Frank's bicep, helping to hold him upright.

"How did you get here?" Olivia's voice was filled with concern.

"My squad car!" Frank snapped. "How the hell else would I get here?"

"You're drunk, Frank." Olivia pointed out the obvious. "What are you thinking? You can't be driving around town, drunk off your ass. You're the Chief of Detectives, for Christ's sake!"

"What do you care?" Frank snarled. "If something happens to me, then you get exactly what you want—Natalia, and my baby."

It wasn't the time to remind him that she already had them. He would have to face that truth on his own. "Given the way you've been behaving, quite honestly, I'm more concerned about the other people you might hurt," Olivia said, sarcastically. She didn't really mean it, but he was pissing her off.

"You're trying to take my kid away from me," he slurred.

Olivia sighed. _Do we seriously have to go through this shit again?_ Pinching the bridge of her nose, she fought for control. "I'm not trying to take anything from you, Frank."

"You took Natalia," he whined.

"Don't you get it, Frankie? She was never yours!" Olivia exclaimed. This was really getting old. "She's not some piece of property for you to own. She's a human being, and she has a right to make her own choices."

Frank snarled at her.

Sensing the need to calm him down before he spiraled out of control, Tracy stepped in. "Why don't we go sit down, Frankie," she suggested. "Right over here." She pointed toward a seating area in the corner of the atrium.

"I don't want to sit down," Frank barked. Shaking himself loose from Tracy's grasp, he lurched forward, slamming into the brochure rack. The metal feet scraped against the hardwood flooring, emitting a screeching sound that echoed in Frank's head, as a bevy of leaflets scattered all around his feet.

Olivia counted herself grateful that the new granite flooring wasn't scheduled for installation until the following week. It was a petty thought, given current circumstances, but she didn't care. Frank was being beyond ridiculous.

Embarrassed by his alcohol-induced lack of coordination, Frank leveled a glare at Olivia as if it were her fault. "I have rights too, y'know. So fuck you. Fuck Natalia," he spat. Clearly, the alcohol was talking. "Hell, fuck you both. I won't let the two of you keep me from what's mine."

"Don't be angry with Natalia," Olivia said, pleadingly. "She feels bad enough as it is, Frank."

"Oh, I'm not angry with her at all, actually," Frank said, condescendingly. "This was your idea, wasn't it?"

"Excuse me?"

"The two of you hooking up," Frank accused. "Or whatever the fuck it is that you're doing."

"Frank, I know this is difficult, and I'm sorry…" Olivia said, empathically.

"You mixed her up," Frank interrupted, the way he always did. "Because that's exactly what Olivia Spencer does, doesn't she? She sees something that she wants, she goes after it, and she does every trick in the book to get it."

"Could we not talk about this here?" Olivia challenged. "This is my place of business."

Frank ignored her request. "What was it… y-you… you… you didn't want to see us happy? You couldn't, you couldn't deal with that? Is that what it was?"

"That's not… fair," Olivia countered.

_Fair?_ Frank thought. _Who the fuck is she to talk about _fair_?_ "You struck out with Gus, so you decided to go after his wife?" he accused.

"Stop… Stop, Frank!" Natalia ordered, as she approached the insolent man. Her ire was evident in the harshness of her tone, and her dark eyes flashed with fury, as they locked on his, her gaze never faltering. "You want somebody to blame, blame me."

"No," Frank adamantly refused. "I know the reason you turned down my proposal, the reason we won't be raising our daughter together, and it's standing right here." He pointed his thumb toward Olivia, almost toppling over in the process.

Tracy and Olivia each grabbed an arm, attempting to hold him upright. Immediately, he jerked away, nearly falling into the brochure display again.

Annoyed, Natalia scowled at him. "Frank, if you think that Olivia pushed me into anything, that I could be that easily manipulated, then you never really knew me at all."

"Natalia, you don't have to do this," Olivia said, gently. Her hand lightly grazed Natalia's lower back in a show of support.

Natalia shook her head, refusing Olivia's offer of an escape. She turned her attention back to Frank. "I care… too much for you to let us live a lie, and that's exactly what a marriage would've been between us."

Completely unmoved by Natalia words, Frank continued his fight for control. "She got into your head," he insisted, his tone raspy. "She can convince anyone, of anything."

Shaking her head again, Natalia's tone was filled with empathy. "I know this is really hard to accept, but you know, this just… it just happened, and it's real, and now you have to let go."

"So that's it, huh?" Frank said. "It's now you… and Olivia, and the baby that's supposed to be ours." He watched her expression as she glanced at Olivia. "What is it that you are, exactly?"

Completely taken aback by the question, Natalia fumbled for words. "I… I don't know… I don't know…" Her response came out on a nervous exhalation of air. She truly didn't know what kind of label she should wear. Or even if she needed to wear one at all! All she knew was that she loved Olivia with everything in her, and she would never be ashamed of what they shared. "I don't know if… I'll ever know, but I know what it's not. And it's not… harmful, or sinful, or a hundred other words that had me taking advantage of the attentions of a good man like you, pursuing a relationship that would only end in regret for both of us."

"All along… I thought it was me. I thought I was pushing you way too hard." Frank's voice was filled with pain. "I blamed myself."

The depth of Natalia's regret was bared naked on her face. "Frank, I'm so sorry…"

"And you let me!" He seethed through gritted teeth.

"I never… I never meant to hurt you, Frank," Natalia said, almost pleadingly.

"It's a little late for that, Natalia. Don't you think?" Frank sounded disgusted.

He turned to leave, and stumbled again.

Olivia gently caught his arm. "Let me have one of my drivers take you home, Frankie." She couldn't allow him to get behind the wheel in his condition.

"I don't need any more… favors from you," he said, accusingly. "Now where the fuck are my keys?" He searched the floor in vain.

"I'm not thinking of you," Olivia snapped in response. "I'm thinking of Natalia, and the guilt she would carry if anything happened to you. And I'm thinking of your daughter, and how she deserves to know her father. So you just sit your ass down over there…" She flicked her wrist, pointing toward the lounge area just inside the front entrance. "And wait until I can arrange a car to take you home."

Wild eyes darted from Olivia to Natalia to Tracy, finding the same expression on each of their faces: Determination mixed with concern. Even through the hazy fog of alcohol he realized he had no choice. He didn't have a clue where his keys were, and they certainly weren't going to tell him. Defeated, he nodded, and allowed Tracy to take him to the nearby cluster of overstuffed chairs.

Olivia thanked her quietly, and then made her way toward the front desk to arrange a car to take Frank home. As she hung up the receiver after talking with Lawrence, she felt Natalia's familiar touch on her arm. Turning toward her, she smiled. "Lawrence will get him home safely," she assured.

"Thank you." Natalia's voice was quiet, yet filled with gratitude, her gaze never leaving Olivia's. "I know I brought all of this on us, and I'm sor—"

Reaching out, Olivia pressed two fingers against Natalia's lips, silencing her. "Huh-uh," she murmured, shaking her head. "None of this is your fault, Sweetheart, so don't you dare apologize."

"How can it not be?" Natalia asked rhetorically.

"Frank is a grown man, and he's responsible for his own actions," Olivia answered.

"Olivia's right," Tracy said kindly, as she joined the two of them again. "No one can fault you for the actions of a man who can't even control himself."

"Exactly," Olivia agreed. The expression in her eyes told Tracy how much she appreciated the support. "You're no more responsible for Frank's behavior than you were for Rafe's, Natalia."

Natalia nodded, indicating that she accepted what they were saying. Or at least, she wouldn't argue.

Olivia pulled Natalia close, as she glanced back at Tracy. "Frank?"

"Lawrence is with him," Tracy reported. "And he called Gareth for backup in case there was trouble."

"Oh. Good," Olivia declared. She was pleased to know that their head of security would be accompanying Lawrence on the drive.

"I gave him Frank's keys, and suggested they drop him off at Company," Tracy said.  
"He shouldn't be alone right now."

"You're right," Olivia agreed. "Buzz will be at Company until after the dinner rush."

"My thoughts exactly," Tracy said. She reached out, touching Natalia's arm. "He'll be okay," she said, reassuringly.

A wobbly smile etched across Natalia's lips. "Thank you, Tracy. I appreciate your help."

"Anytime, Boss," Tracy said with affection. She was rewarded with a genuine smile that time. "All right, I'm gonna go grab Jen now, and head home. Don't hesitate to call if you need anything, okay?

Natalia nodded, and Olivia thanked her again.

As Tracy went in search of her fiancée, Olivia pulled Natalia close. Pressing her lips against Natalia's temple, her hand gently rubbed Natalia's back. "Let's go get Em, and go home, huh?"

Arms wrapped around Olivia's waist, Natalia leaned into Olivia's body, squeezing her tightly.

Olivia's eyes slid closed as she smiled against Natalia's cheek, and returned the hug. Moments like this made everything worthwhile. "I love you," she murmured against Natalia's ear.

Meeting Olivia's gaze, Natalia returned the sentiment. And then their lips met, and Natalia smiled into their kiss. "I am _so_ making you your favorite dinner tonight," she murmured.

"Oh, yeah?" Olivia grinned.

"Yeah," Natalia confirmed with a smile. Her eyes twinkled, as she casually hooked her fingers into Olivia's tugging her toward the elevators. "And then we're gonna watch whatever movie Emma wants so she'll stay occupied while I make out with you on the sofa."

Olivia laughed. "You're so devious sometimes," she teased.

"Yup, that's me," Natalia agreed. The elevator dinged and the door slid open. Natalia tugged on Olivia's hand again. "Now come on," she urged. "Let's go get our daughter. The sofa is waiting."

"Best plan I've heard all day," Olivia declared, as she willingly followed Natalia inside.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—5:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

The morning of Rafe's hearing dawned just like any other warm spring day, splaying beams of brilliant sunlight across the clear blue expanse of a Midwestern sky. It pierced the curtains in their bedroom, and making a beeline straight for Olivia, it stirred eyes still shrouded by sleep.

Unconsciously, Olivia grumped at the intrusion, and rolled onto her side, burying her face against Natalia's right breast. Not even the mystical power of burgeoning love could trump the weariness in her bones that particular morning. She was exhausted beyond measure. They had lain awake long into the night, Olivia holding Natalia close, listening intently as Natalia shared her hopes and dreams for Rafe's future, and then admitting her fear that he would never realize them.

Olivia had laid awake, holding Natalia until she finally slept. She kissed Natalia's temple then, whispering promises that all would work out all right, and finally, she had given in to her exhaustion, and slept. But sleep had been fitful for both of them, at best.

Natalia awoke when she felt Olivia nestling against her. It stirred her heart in a way nothing else ever had, or ever would. Pulling Olivia closer against her body, she brushed her lips against Olivia's forehead, and whispered a prayer of gratitude for the gift of her. And then she simply held her, gathering strength from their connection even in the silent moments, to sustain her throughout the coming day.

And then their alarm sounded, piercing through the quietness of morning. Olivia groaned, and covered her head with a pillow. Amused, Natalia chuckled softly at her, and gently prodded her into awareness.

"Hey, Sleepyhead," she murmured, brushing a kiss against Olivia's lips. "Rise and shine. We have to get moving or we'll be late."

"Five more minutes," Olivia mumbled from beneath the pillow.

"Just five?" Natalia grinned. She knew better than that.

"Okay, ten," Olivia countered.

"I'll give you fifteen, if you kiss me properly," Natalia bartered.

"Deal," Olivia said, grinning against Natalia's cheek. She rolled atop Natalia's body then, and made good on her agreement.

Thirty minutes later, fresh out of a quick shower, Natalia was running around their bedroom in her bra and panties, frantic to find just the right thing to wear. "I have nothing, Olivia," she huffed, as she tossed another skirt on the pile of rejects. "Absolutely nothing!" She had already tried on and cast aside at least ten outfits, and was rapidly running out of options.

Sensing the underlying torrent of emotions, Olivia slipped from their bed, padding across the room to her. Arms wrapping around Natalia's waist from behind, Olivia's mere presence immediately halted her frenzied pace. "I know you're nervous, Sweetheart," she quietly comforted. "But worrying about what to wear isn't going to help anything. Whatever you choose, it will be perfect."

Natalia's breathing calmed, as Olivia whispered reassurances. And then her voice turned teary. "Nothing fits anymore, Liv," she whimpered.

"What?" Olivia sounded genuinely surprised.

"My suits. They don't fit," Natalia repeated. "I should've thought to buy something new. I… I don't know why I didn't."

Gently, Olivia coaxed Natalia to turn around. Taking Natalia's face in her hands, Olivia locked gazes with her. "That's okay," she said, calmly. "We'll find you one of mine." She smiled reassuringly. "You look better in them than I do anyway. Always have."

That comment brought a soft chuckle to Natalia's lips. "Liar," she accused, her smile reaching tearstained eyes.

Olivia raised her hands, as she shook her head. "True story," she insisted. "First time I ever felt physically attracted to you, you were wearing one of my suit jackets."

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "You were just admiring your own taste in clothing."

A roguish grin tickled the corners of Olivia's mouth. "No, actually I was admiring your ass."

"You do have a thing for my ass, don't you?" Natalia sounded amused.

Olivia's nod was as enthusiastic as her grin. "It's a ridiculously sexy ass."

Natalia stepped into Olivia's body, wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist, as she gazed into those sparkling jade eyes. "You make me feel ridiculously sexy when you say things like that to me."

"Well, that's because you are," Olivia declared. She grinned, and kissed Natalia's nose. "Now, come, sit down," she coaxed, as she grasped Natalia's hand in her own. "Let me pamper you for a while."

"Liv, we don't have time…"

"Sure we do," Olivia contended. "We have time if we choose make it." She pulled Natalia toward their bed, and encouraged her to sit down. And then she tugged on the waistband of Natalia's panties. "Lift your hips, help me take these off."

Natalia arched an eyebrow. "Now, we really don't have time for that." She emphasized the final word of her statement.

Olivia's eyes sparkled as she laughed. "I don't want to have sex, Natalia."

She paused, thinking about that statement for a moment. They hadn't really made love since the previous Sunday, which was extremely unusual for them. But life circumstances were taking their toll. Work had been busier than usual the previous two days. Summer break was already wearing on Emma, who had been giving them an even harder time about not being allowed to see Phillip. And Natalia had been worrying herself sick about Rafe's hearing and his future, and stressing out about Frank and his infantile behavior. The conglomeration of stressors had Natalia feeling uncharacteristically tense and cranky. Olivia understood completely. She was becoming tense and cranky herself. It was surprising to her how quickly sex had become a necessity after having gone so long without it. Those inevitable six weeks after the baby's birth were looking rather grim. "Well, I do wanna have sex," she backpedaled, "but that's not what this is about."

Wrapping her arms around Olivia's waist, Natalia leaned forward, lightly kissing Olivia's belly. "I miss you too," she whispered. "I'm sorry I've been so out of sorts."

Taking Natalia's face in her hands, Olivia drew her gaze. "There's no need for you to be sorry about anything, Sweetheart. We're both stressed, and honestly, I can't imagine us not being, given everything on our plates right now."

A soft smile formed on Natalia's lips, causing Olivia's thumbs to dip into her dimples. "You are unbelievably good to me," Natalia acknowledged.

Leaning down, Olivia lightly pecked Natalia's lips. "And I'm about to get better," she promised. "Now help me get you naked," she grinned.

Grinning, Natalia complied, and moments later, Olivia was instructing her to stay put on their bed.

Peering up at her, Natalia smiled. "Yes, Ma'am."

Olivia grinned. "That's better." She brushed her fingertips across Natalia's cheek with affection. "I'll be right back."

Natalia relaxed into a pile of pillows and watched Olivia saunter toward the master bathroom. The sway of her hips was mesmerizing, and Natalia quickly fell into a daze. Olivia's body was so enticing, Natalia was powerless to resist it. Simply looking at her made Natalia relive all of the luscious things they had done together—and contemplate all of the fabulous delights they had yet to discover. She was still staring toward the doorway where Olivia had disappeared, lost in sweet reverie, when Olivia returned a few minutes later.

Chuckling softly, Olivia called to her. "Penny for your thoughts?"

The sound of Olivia's voice drew Natalia back into the present. Dimples blooming, she turned toward the source. "I was just thinking how much I wish we did have time."

"Oh—" A mixture of anticipation and surprise colored Olivia's expression. She smiled as she approached their bed, a fluffy white towel draped over her arm. "Well, I can't say that I disagree."

Natalia's lower lip adopted a pout, and Olivia released a soft laugh.

"Scoot over to the edge of the bed," Olivia instructed. Setting a bottle of lotion on the nightstand, she spread the towel out on the bed, patting it in invitation, as she spoke. And then she climbed on their bed, kneeling behind Natalia.

Reaching across the bed, Olivia grasped the lotion, flipped the top open, and poured a liberal amount into the palm of her hand. Snapping it closed again, she tossed the bottle on their bed, and slowly began working the lotion into Natalia's shoulders and back.

Warmed by Olivia's hands, it emitted a fresh, soft scent that infused Natalia's senses. The fragrance was uniquely Olivia's, and it drew Natalia in, suffusing her entire body with warmth.

With meticulous strokes, Olivia worked the substance into thirsty skin, taking care not to miss a single patch.

Natalia rewarded Olivia's efforts with quiet sighs of appreciation as she relaxed beneath Olivia's tender hands. "This feels so nice."

Brushing her lips against Natalia's ear, Olivia whispered, "Good. That's the point. Just relax, and enjoy it."

"Believe me, I am," Natalia assured.

Olivia smiled, and trailed her mouth along the column of muscles in Natalia's neck, as her thumbs and fingertips continued their work. Kneading into the tight muscles of Natalia's shoulders, they worked the kinks free one by one.

"Mm… as much as I'm enjoying your mouth, we don't have time for that right now," Natalia murmured.

"Don't worry, Honey, I'm not trying to seduce you."

Natalia grinned. "Could've fooled me."

"Not right now, anyway."

Delivered on a smirk, Natalia actually felt it forming against her skin. "Figured."

Olivia laughed, and then the bed creaked and dipped, as she stood up. A moment later she was kneeling down on the floor in front of Natalia.

"Now what are you up to?" Natalia asked coyly.

Glancing up at Natalia, Olivia ignored the question. She smiled as squirted another dollop of lotion into her left hand. "Have I told you lately how unbelievably sexy you are with your hair like that?"

"What, this messy ponytail?" Natalia sounded dubious. She had haphazardly pulled her hair back, in a rush to get into the shower, and hadn't thought twice about it until now.

"The messier, the better," Olivia said, as she pulled Natalia's right foot toward her. Resting it on her own upper thigh, she began to work the lotion into Natalia's skin.

Instantly, Natalia fell under the spell of Olivia's touch again, and she sent quiet cues to her lover, letting her know how much she was enjoying it. And then a soft moan fell from her lips, as Olivia reached the upper calf of her leg and began to tease at her thigh. "Oh, this is marvelous," she praised.

Olivia smiled, her hands never slackening.

Elbows resting on their bed just slightly behind her, Natalia leaned back, closing her eyes, as slowly, Olivia worked her hands along the contours of Natalia's other foot and calf, in a firm, yet gentle massage.

"Fairly certain I'm falling more and more in love those exquisite hands of yours, every second," Natalia purred.

"That can only end well for me," Olivia said in a low, husky tone.

Natalia could hear the smile in Olivia's voice. "Oh, I can assure you, it will."

"But later," Olivia asserted. She finished with the tops of Natalia's thighs, and then gently nudged her. "Lift your legs, rest your feet against my shoulders."

A glint of curiosity flickered in Natalia's eyes. "Dare I ask why?" she asked teasingly.

"How else am I gonna get to the backs of your thighs?" Olivia reasoned. "You're not comfortable on your belly anymore."

Dark eyes misted with tears. Who else but this woman would think of something so obscure, and realize how important it was to acknowledge it. No one had ever understood her so completely, or cared this much about her physical needs, and Natalia felt overwhelmed with emotion.

Pushing herself into a seated position, she leaned forward, her fingers effortlessly weaving into Olivia's hair. Instinctively, her mouth connected with Olivia's in a kiss that spoke far more than any words could say.

When mouths finally parted, Olivia looked both contented and slightly dazed. A slight smile flicked on kiss-swollen lips. "What was that for?" she murmured, breathily.

"For being everything I never knew I needed," Natalia whispered, tears still glistening in her eyes.

"Hearing you say things like that makes me want to make love to you," Olivia husked.

Natalia smiled, and gently caressed Olivia's cheek with her thumb. "You already are," she quietly contended.

"Yes," Olivia said, her eyes never leaving Natalia's. "I already am." She knew it was true. Lovemaking wasn't always about achieving orgasm. Not for them, anyway. They had made love so many times, in so many ways, with nothing more than tender touches, lingering kisses, the lightest of caresses.

With this in mind, Olivia coaxed Natalia into position, and resumed her handiwork, slowly working the lotion into the backs of Natalia's firm thighs. She took her time, again ensuring that she didn't miss a single patch of skin, and then she was working her way toward Natalia's inner thighs, where she reveled in the twitching of muscles beneath her fingertips. And she found it achingly difficult not to touch that tantalizing mound of thick, dark curls, as willing hands moved closer. It beckoned to her, like a moth to a flame, and she longed to caress her lover there.

_Later_, she silently censured her mischievous libido, reasoning that she could always return there after finishing what she had already started.

Purposefully switching her focus, she whispered to Natalia, asking her how she was feeling, as her hands slid along the slight curve of Natalia's belly. Gently, she kneaded the sweet-smelling lotion into porous flesh, reveling in the mellifluous sounds Natalia was making in response.

"Wonderful," Natalia sighed contentedly. "Just wonderful."

Olivia smiled at the response, and continued her tender caress. Moving slowly upward toward Natalia's breasts, she dropped a trail of kisses on her belly along the way. And then, stretching out beside her, Olivia was careful as she worked the lotion into breasts that were growing increasingly sensitive as they prepared to nourish the child Natalia carried. Natalia's darkening areolas were a bit wider now, her nipples a bit more plump, and Olivia found them absolutely irresistible; but she knew to treat them with the utmost tenderness as her fingers slipped around them.

There was nothing deliberately sexual in Olivia's touch, but Natalia's body instinctively responded. It was a conditioned response—Olivia touched her, and Natalia's body responded with arousal of one sort or another. There was nothing she could do to stop it, even if she had wanted to.

Soon Natalia's hips were stirring, as a soft whimper fell from her lips. "If you don't stop this soon, you're gonna have to massage something else," she murmured.

Olivia grinned. "Oh, yeah?" She sounded both aroused and amused.

"Uh-huh." Natalia glanced downward.

Following Natalia's eyes along the contours of her body, Olivia's gaze fell upon that beautiful mound of dark curls again. She couldn't help but notice the slightest misting of desire's dew tickling those thick curls, or the delicate tip of her sweet pearl, peeking out from between swollen outer lips. "Oh! Well, hello there!" she said amusingly. "I guess you did come out to play."

Natalia giggled. "You planned this all along," she accused, not sounding disappointed in the least.

"No—," Olivia truthfully denied. "But I'm neither surprised, nor sorry, that it happened."

"You planning to do something about it?" Natalia husked.

Lightly, Olivia grazed the tip of Natalia's straining peak with the pad of her finger. "Is that what you need?"

"Yes—," Natalia hissed, lifting her hips to gain more prolonged contact.

Olivia nuzzled Natalia's ear. "Promise me something first?" Her tone asked the question.

"Anything…" Natalia's response was delivered on a needy draught.

"Promise me you won't get too worked up?" Olivia requested. Her voice was smooth, like silk. "That you'll relax, and just let me…"

Natalia's breath caught at the insinuation in Olivia's tone, and she bit her lower lip as she nodded her agreement. "Kiss me, Liv," she whispered, almost desperate. "Kiss me while you touch me."

Their kisses were slow and sensual, tongues gliding with ease, as Olivia leisurely caressed Natalia's achingly swollen clitoris. Gently, she swirled her finger around it; stroking the shaft, squeezing lightly, then releasing. When Natalia moaned into their kiss, lifting her hips in search of more pressure, Olivia slipped her fingertips deeper, and slowly stroked the entire length of the quivering shaft. Natalia cried out her pleasure, and Olivia deepened their kiss, as she repeated the caress with increased pressure. Over and over, Olivia stroked her, from base to tip; lightly swirling, squeezing gently, teasing the underside, before retreating once again to the base.

Natalia felt the first quivers of orgasm fluttering deep within her belly each time Olivia's fingertip made contact with that one perfect spot on the left underside of her throbbing clitoris. And that subtle squeeze just before Olivia retreated caused her breath to hitch, and her body to jerk in response. The journey to climax was slow and torturous, yet so completely enrapturing that Natalia never wanted it to end. And when finally those auspicious quivers in her belly turned to waves of pleasure that engulfed her entire body, Olivia tore her mouth away from their kisses. Natalia groaned in protest, only to sigh in pleasure moments later, when the warmth of Olivia's mouth latched around her pulsating clit, gently suckling her until the last vestiges of release flowed from her body.

And then she was floating on a sea of tranquility, as Olivia nuzzled against her center, luxuriating in the unforgettable aroma of their passion. Natalia released a slow, contented sigh, her body relaxing, as Olivia pressed tender kisses all around, savoring the taste of her lover's desire. And then Olivia returned to her, kissing Natalia's mouth, as she gently caressed her center again.

When their kisses finally ebbed, Olivia touched Natalia's face, a thumb caressing her cheek. "I love you," she whispered softly, as she gazed into Natalia's eyes.

Natalia smiled into those sparkling eyes. "You took the words right out of my mouth," she quietly returned. She kissed Olivia again. "This was wonderful, Liv. All of it," she praised. "Exactly what I needed this morning. Thank you."

A fingertip beneath Natalia's chin drew her closer, and Olivia brushed their lips together again. "It was entirely my pleasure." She drew Natalia into her arms then, and pulled the covers over her protectively. "You should rest now," she insisted. "We have a long day ahead."

"Olivia, I don't…"

Anticipating Natalia's argument, Olivia halted it with a finger to Natalia's lips. "You have plenty of time. I'll see to Emma this morning," she assured. "And once she's on the bus, I'll bring you breakfast in bed, and then we'll find one of my suits for you to wear, okay?"

Leaning close, Natalia nuzzled against Olivia's cheek. "You sure do know how to entice a girl."

Pressing her forehead against Natalia's temple, Olivia closed her eyes. "Only when that girl is you," she whispered. She brushed her lips against Natalia's ear. "You rest now. I'll be back soon."

Groggily, Natalia murmured to her, telling Olivia how much she loved her, as she snuggled beneath the covers. And then she drifted off to sleep without another moment's protest.

Olivia smiled, and brushed a kiss against Natalia's cheek. "I love you, Natalia," she whispered against her skin. "And no matter what happens today, we'll make it through, together. I won't let you down."

A soft sigh trickled from Natalia's lips, as she turned into Olivia's body.

Unable to tear herself away from the woman in her arms, Olivia simply held her close until finally, their morning routine called to her. And then she carefully slid out of their bed, donned her satin robe and slippers, and quietly crept out of their room, closing the door behind her.

TBC in Chapter 14.2: Trials and Tribulations…


	61. Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations Pt II

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Mel Boudreau, Jeffrey O'Neill, Ashlee Wolfe, Josh and H.B. Lewis, Buzz, Daisy, and Frank Cooper, and A.C. Mallet are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. With the exception of the conversation between Buzz and Frank, and some of the dialogue from the proceedings from Rafe's Hearing, which aired on 5.27.2009, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

As always, thank you to all who continue to read and comment. Whether I am able to respond to you personally, or not, please know that I deeply appreciate your interest in this story. Your feedback is a treasured gift to me—one that inspires me to continue writing.

Finally, thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. As always, I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 overall, for some sexual situations and strong language. This particular update, however, is rated PG-13, as it mostly contains Rafe and his asshattery.

That said, I hope to have the remainder of Chapter 14, which is looking to have about 10 parts, as well as Chapter 15 and possibly more, ready for you all over the summer. For now, I hope you all enjoy Chapter 14.2: Trials and Tribulations…

K

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

Unknown

Chapter 14 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Wednesday, June 3, 2009… The Springfield Courthouse—11:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

The harsh florescent lighting caused a blinding glare as it reflected off the dull paneled walls of the courtroom. The insistence of it forced Natalia to drop her gaze, lest she be stricken with a headache. That was all she needed at the moment. The air hung thick with tension, as she sat between Olivia and Rafe at the cheap, metal-framed table that served as the defendant's platform. Her son had barely acknowledged her presence when she walked into the room, and he had refused to even look at Olivia. As a result, Natalia's stomach was in even tighter knots than it had been on their drive into town, as they awaited the Judge's arrival in the courtroom. A means of distraction, she focused her attention on the chipped edges of the walnut veneer that coated the table, as her hands wrung nervously in her lap.

Sensing her partner's rising anxiety, Olivia reached over, gently taking Natalia's left hand. Instinctively, their fingers laced together, as their hands settled in Olivia's lap. Natalia offered a wobbly smile in response to the gesture, and Olivia replied with a reassuring look, and a silent, gentle squeeze.

Rafe scowled the instant Olivia touched his mother; but wisely, said nothing. His attorney, Mel Boudreau, had given him a very clear warning about the consequences of an unfitting display of attitude in the courtroom. She didn't care if he had to bite his tongue in half; he was to keep his mouth shut unless he was asked a direct question by the judge. And even then, he was only to offer a clear, direct response, and then quickly shut his mouth. Grudgingly, yet to Olivia and Natalia's relief, he had agreed.

And so they sat in blaring silence, but for the antiquated clock that rhythmically ticked on the wall.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 3, 2009… Company—11:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Across town, Frank Cooper sat at the bar at Company, sulking, as he toyed with his plate of food. Mindlessly, he pushed shreds of lettuce and cherry tomatoes around on the plate with his fork, as he ruminated once again on his own losses.

The sound of feet shuffling against the tile floor grated on Frank's last nerve, as Buzz approached from behind. Why couldn't the old man just pick up his feet!

Surveying his son, Buzz chuckled as he turned the corner, walking behind the bar. "You know, if you wanna send this back…," he said, picking a tomato up with his fingers.

As had become his usual response, Frank said nothing, and Buzz finish with an awkward, "Y'know, you gotta think before you answer."

"It's not the food, Pop," Frank sighed. He dropped the fork on the plate, causing a loud "ping" to resonate through the half-empty restaurant. "I've just got a lot on my mind."

"It's about Rafe. I know," Buzz acknowledged. "Mallet told me."

"No, it's not about Rafe," Frank barked. Mallet needed to mind his own fucking business. "And I'm not supporting Natalia anymore. She's on her own now. Let Olivia deal with it."

"I assumed that you were gonna go," Buzz said, with a curious look. "I'm sure the boy could use your support."

"Yeah, well, I'm not a saint, Pop," Frank snapped.

Realizing he would get nowhere with Frank given his son's current disposition, Buzz sighed, and changed the subject. "Have you had a chance to look at the dishwasher? It's making this clunking noise, and I…"

"Give it up, Pop," Frank said dully. "I can't fix it this time."

"I think you've gotta give it another try, Frank," Buzz said, distracted by the manual he was thumbing through. He had pulled it from behind the bar when Frank wasn't paying attention. "It's gonna be okay. I think you can…"

"I'm not going to the hearing." Frank's tone was insistent.

Buzz slammed his hand down on the bar. "I'm talking about the dishwasher, Frank."

"It's beyond repair."

"No, it isn't beyond repair," Buzz argued. "It's difficult to do. You just have to… You've gotta give it… You'll be able to fix it," he stuttered.

Frank looked pained as he buried his face in his hand. "I can't possibly do that," he sighed. "I can't focus my energy on Natalia's son, when she's shoving me out of our daughter's life. I really like the kid, but he's not my family. They're not my family. And now Natalia has someone else in her life." His tone was rife with acerbity.

"All right, okay, replacement," Buzz said distractedly. "Look, we can go, we can look for one that's tried and true. We can get one of those newer models…"

"The dishwasher is broken!" Frank yelled, his patience wearing thin as Buzz continued to ramble on almost incoherently. Given his current bent on self-absorption, he refused to believe his father was really talking about the dishwasher. Why wouldn't the old man just give it up?

Annoyed, Frank scrambled to his feet, and leaned over the counter, his large frame an intimidating force. "And I am not going to the appliance store!" He emphasized the destination as he made air quotations with his fingers. His tone turned angry then. "Okay? Have I made myself clear?"

Buzz looked completely flummoxed. "No, actually," he muttered, as Frank walked out the door, slamming it behind him. _What the hell has gotten into him?_ he wondered. _And what about my damned dishwasher?_

* * *

_Wednesday, June 3, 2009… The Springfield Courthouse—11:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Ms. Boudreau, you are representing Mr. Rivera?" the judge asked upon taking the bench fifteen minutes later. He rifled through the voluminous pages of Rafe's file. Natalia breathed a long sigh of relief that the ticking of that clock was no longer her compulsory focus. She trained her ear on the conversation that she prayed would lead to her son's release.

"Yes, Your Honor," Mel replied courteously, from her seat beside Rafe. She clasped her hands in front of her on the table, her attention fully on the judge.

"Good," the judge said. "I've had a chance to review the young man's record which, quite frankly, I found disturbing."

Natalia felt her heart drop into her abdomen, and immediately, Olivia squeezed her hand in support. Rafe struggled not to glower at the bitch for touching his mother.

"Time spent in juvenile detention," the judge continued. "An attempt on the former District Attorney's life…" He sounded appalled.

"That was an accidental shooting, Your Honor," Mel contended. The argument sounded pathetic, even to her. "I have a written appeal from former District Attorney, Jeffrey O'Neill. Even the victim in this case is in favor of Rafael Rivera's release."

The judge surveyed Rafe's file again, looking for the appeal from Jeffrey.

"I also urge you to take a look at his sterling record while incarcerated," Mel continued. "He's been a model prisoner."

Rafe looked a little too self-satisfied to suit both Mel and his mother. Mel leaned over, whispering something in his ear. Immediately, he wiped the grin off of his face.

"I will take those things into consideration," the judge commented. He clasped his hands in front of him on the bench. "What I need is compelling evidence that Mr. Rivera would be better off at home, than in a halfway house."

He turned his attention toward Natalia. "Are you his mother?"

"Yes—," Natalia replied. "Natalia Rivera. Um, my life now is more stable than ever, Your Honor," she reported. She stole a quick glance at Olivia, and then returned her attention to the judge. "I have a very good job. I have a great home for my son to come home to. We're very fortunate to be surrounded by friends…" Her gaze fell on Olivia again. She received a reassuring smile in response. "And I can give him a wonderful family. One that's built on love and respect."

The judge's gaze shifted from Natalia to Olivia and back again, as if surveying them.

"Your Honor, we are requesting that the court release Rafael Rivera so that he may…"

"Let me stop you, Ms. Boudreau," the judge interrupted. "There's still a problem here. And I think Ms. Rivera knows what it is."

Instantly, panic set in, and Natalia fought to keep her expression from reflecting it. Her anxious gaze shifted to Olivia, whose breath was wedged in her chest.

"My concern, Ms. Rivera, is your personal life," the judge announced forthrightly.

A self-satisfied smirk fell across Rafe's lips, as he purposefully caught Olivia's gaze. Clearly, the judge was on his side. Now his mother would have to listen to reason. There was no way she would jeopardize his chances of release by holding on to this farce of a relationship.

Taking the higher ground, Olivia chose to focus on Natalia.

"Your Honor, my relationship with Olivia Spencer is the most stable bond I've ever known," Natalia declared, stealing a glance at her partner. "We're solid, and we can provide a stable, loving home…"

The judge raised his hand, halting her comment. "I'm aware of your romantic relationship with Ms. Spencer, Ms. Rivera," he announced. "And I have no issue with it."

Crestfallen, Rafe's smirk fell. Natalia's heart lightened in direct proportion, and Olivia visibly relaxed.

"But given your son's history, his reentry into society would be greatly facilitated by a strong male presence," the judge asserted. "And in that sense, the environment you intend to provide for him is lacking."

"Rafe's father is deceased," Mel reported. "He was a respected detective in this town. And Ms. Rivera, a fine role model in her own right who, in the face of that tragedy, has rebuilt a stable home for her son to return to."

The judge nodded. "I'm aware of the circumstances," he acknowledged. "However, I am making it a condition of Mr. Rivera's release that he be provided with a male mentor. And until that happens, he will remain in state custody."

"Your Honor, if I may?" Mel requested.

The judge nodded his consent, effectively handing her the floor.

Mel rose from her seat, stepping to the side of the table. "We anticipated your condition, Your Honor," she announced. "And as such, I would like to introduce you to Mr. Joshua Lewis, of Lewis Construction." She extended her arm, indicating Josh, who was sitting behind her in the galley.

Slumping in his chair, Rafe groaned, a sour expression creeping across his face.

Natalia fixed him with a glare, and he immediately straightened up.

Rising to his feet, Josh subconsciously brushed at the sleeves of his dark gray suit jacket. Stepping forward, he clasped his hands in front of him. "It's a pleasure, Your Honor."

"Mr. Lewis is a longtime resident of Springfield. A former minister, and an upstanding citizen in his own right," Mel touted. "He is a close friend of Ms. Rivera and her partner, Ms. Olivia Spencer, and he has agreed to take on the role of mentor for Mr. Rivera."

Meeting Josh's gaze, the judge surveyed him carefully. "How long have you known Mr. Rivera's family, Mr. Lewis?"

Clearing his throat, Josh weighed his words. "I've known Olivia Spencer for more than ten years, Your Honor," he answered. "And I've known Rafe and Natalia since they moved to Springfield two years ago. I also knew Rafe's father. He was a fine man, which is why I know Rafe can turn things around. He has a lot of his father in him."

The judge offered a hint of a smile for the first time since the proceedings began. "As I believe you have much of your father in you, Mr. Lewis," he asserted. "Offering to serve as mentor to a troubled young man is something H.B. Lewis would have done." There was a deep sense of respect in his tone, as he mentioned Joshua's daddy. "I commend you for carrying on your father's legacy."

Olivia and Natalia breathed mutual sighs of relief. This could only bode well for Rafe.

Tears glistened in Josh's sparkling blue eyes as he smiled. "Thank you, Your Honor."

The judge made hurried notations in Rafe's file, and then returned his attention toward the individuals in his courtroom. "In light of Mr. Lewis's offer to serve as mentor, I am satisfied that Rafael Rivera has fulfilled the requirements of his release, as set forth by this court," he pronounced.

In an unconscious move, Natalia reached over, taking Rafe's hand in her own. To her surprise, he didn't pull away from her touch.

Holding a pen in between the fingers of both hands, the judge leaned forward, fixing his attention on Rafe. "Mr. Rivera, I hope never to see you back here again."

The smile on Rafe's face spoke of relief. "So, that's it then, I'm free?"

Olivia and Natalia's smiles reflected the same, as their gazes fell together. But there was still worry in Natalia's eyes. Olivia leaned over, whispering, "One thing at a time, okay, Honey?"

The corners of Natalia's lips twitched into a wobbly smile, and she nodded her agreement.

"Best of luck to you," the judge said. "This court is adjourned." And with that pronouncement, he boldly struck his gavel.

Mel smiled, and gave Rafe a congratulatory pat on the arm.

He thanked her, and then she grabbed his file, and made her way toward the court clerk. There was a ton of paperwork to complete before Rafe's release would be finalized with the courts, and there was no sense wasting time.

Her eyes shining with joy, Natalia stood from her seat, pulling Olivia up with her. They shared a smile, and then her joy spilled over into a laugh. "It's really over. You're coming home!" she declared, as she instinctively threw her arms around her son.

Lost in the moment, Rafe allowed Natalia to hug and kiss him. For the first time in more than a year, she was free to hold her son in her arms. He even hugged her back—briefly. Her heart soared even higher.

After reluctantly releasing Rafe, she turned to Josh, taking his hand in her own. "I wouldn't have my son, if it weren't for you," she acknowledged. "I am eternally grateful to you, Josh. You're the best man I know." She sounded as though she were in awe of him.

Humbly, Josh smiled at her as he squeezed her hand. "Rafe deserves a second chance," he declared. "I'm glad to be a part of giving him one."

"Sometimes we all need one of those," Olivia proclaimed, as she stepped closer to him. "Thank you, Josh," she said warmly.

Rolling his eyes, Rafe turned away. He had no choice but to be on his best behavior while in the courtroom, but he didn't have to willingly watch that whore fawning all over her ex-husband—in front of his mother, no less!

"You're welcome," Josh replied sincerely. And then he turned his attention to Rafe. "I want you to know I'm taking this mentoring thing very seriously."

"Whatever, man, I'm just glad to be outta there," Rafe said flippantly. He moved around nervously, itching to be free of the place.

Mel called to them all then, indicating that they had paperwork to sign. Rafe and Josh led the way toward the court reporter's desk.

Lingering behind for a moment, Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia, hugging her close. "Thank you," she whispered against Olivia's ear. "I couldn't have done this without you."

"You don't give yourself nearly enough credit," Olivia commented. "But I'm glad that you opened your life to me, and allowed me to be a part of this."

"I wouldn't have it any other way," Natalia declared. Taking Olivia's face in her hands, she pressed their lips together in a brief kiss, and then she took Olivia's hand, leading her toward the others.

From across the room, Rafe bristled when he witnessed his mother kissing Olivia. Cursing under his breath, he turned away, attempting to ignore it, lest he lose his temper before they even got out of the building.

After they finished signing the papers, Mel caught Josh's arm. "Hey, Josh, can we steal you for a second?" she requested. "The judge needs to go over a preliminary schedule for you and Rafe."

"Sure," Josh easily agreed.

As he followed Mel toward the judge's chamber, Natalia stepped into Olivia's space again. Her grin was infectious. "I can't believe this is really happening," she giggled, her joy overflowing like bubbles bursting from a bottle of champagne.

She looked positively radiant, and Olivia couldn't help but touch her. "I am so happy for you."

"Thank you," Natalia breathed. She fell naturally into Olivia's arms. "I'm happy for us." She emphasized the collective nature of their happiness. "You and me, and Emma and Rafe." Slipping her hand between their bodies, she touched her belly. "And our new 'lil baby…" She smiled into Olivia's eyes. "This is our new beginning."

Smiling, Olivia nodded. "Yes," she agreed, as she pulled Natalia impossibly closer. "Yes, it is."

And then she met Natalia's gaze again. "Listen, I know this is gonna sound weird, but…" she brushed her fingertips against the scar on her chest, "I'm kinda glad Gus's heart was here today."

Reaching up, Natalia took Olivia's face into her hands. "I'm glad _you_ were here today," she whispered. "Gus was my past. And you, Olivia… you are my future."

The looks that passed between them as they talked were palpable, and though it pained him, even Rafe couldn't ignore the intensity of them. But he still recoiled as he witnessed his mother kissing Olivia again. It was a chaste kiss, as far as kisses went, but it made him sick to his stomach just thinking about it.

When he returned from signing off on the judge's schedule, Josh noticed Rafe's response to Natalia's display of affection toward Olivia. In that moment, he realized how much work he had cut out for him. Leaning toward the young man, he said, "I know it's a big change, Rafe, seeing your mom with someone else. But they're good for one another. I think you'll come to see that, in time."

Rafe glared at him. "You don't know shit," he grumbled, keeping his voice low enough that the judge wouldn't hear. "And I'll never accept that bitch as a part of my family." And with that, he stomped away; a ball of anger simmering in the pit of his stomach.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—12:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Exiting the courthouse, Rafe walked out into the bright light of a warm June afternoon. He released a long sigh of relief, and felt some of his tension dissipate. Tilting his head back, he closed his eyes and lifted his face toward the sun, allowing its warmth to penetrate his skin, as he slowly breathed in the fresh, balmy air. It was the first time in more than a year that he was allowed to simply enjoy being outdoors without someone looming over him, threatening to take away the privilege if he so much as flinched.

Walking up beside him, Natalia threaded her arm through his. "Are you ready to go home, son?" she asked quietly.

"I don't know, Ma. It's a lot to take in all at once," he answered honestly. "I just know I'm ready to not be here."

Natalia nodded and squeezed his arm. "I can understand that," she said empathically. "We'll just take it one thing at a time, okay?"

"Okay," he agreed, halfheartedly. What other choice did he have?

He had been none too pleased when reality finally hit him. Going home meant a car ride with Olivia, to a house where Olivia lived, shared a life—and a bedroom—with his mother. And thanks to the judge's orders, he had no other choice but to go there, and to stay. The provisions of his release required that he live with his mother, that he spend at least fifteen hours per week with Josh Lewis, and that he find gainful employment within sixty days of his release. If any of those provisions were broken, he would be returned to the state penitentiary for the duration of his initial sentence. Fuck his life.

Upon their exit from the courthouse, Olivia had immediately been on the phone, confirming arrangements to have Rafe's things picked up from the prison and brought to the farmhouse. In her estimation, there was no reason why he would ever have to step foot in that place again. Natalia gently touched Olivia's cheek, as she whispered her thanks to her partner.

Rafe thought he might vomit right there in the parking lot. He stomped away again, searching for Natalia's car, to no avail. His annoyance escalated at the realization that it was Olivia's vehicle that would take him to this place he was now supposed to call "home." And things only got worse from there. He couldn't even describe the level of umbrage he experienced when the ultimate realization came—the brand new SUV that they led him to appeared to be his mother's! She climbed into the thing as if she owned it, and Olivia had been completely content to ride shotgun; while he was stuck in the back seat like a child.

Thirty minutes of pure, unadulterated hell later, they were pulling into a long, gravel driveway that led to a huge white house with giant shade trees, and the greenest, most perfectly manicured lawn Rafe had ever seen. The house was even bigger than the one Gus had bought for him and his mother. Olivia Spencer was a rich fucking showoff. And his mother was falling for it!

Natalia had babbled nervously the entire way home, and continued to make small-talk, as they exited the car. Rafe had behaved while in the courthouse, but only because he had been threatened into it. She had no idea what to expect from him once he was completely free to do as he pleased. As a result, she had filled the ominous silence with mindless chatter, while Olivia watched with a reticent air of concern.

As they navigated the sidewalk toward the front door, Natalia told him about his bedroom, and how it was only temporary—until he and Josh could implement the plans for the efficiency apartment above the garage. Rafe looked less than impressed, which angered Olivia beyond words; but true to character, Natalia soldiered on. She chattered on about how they would have a light lunch, because she had plans to make his favorite meal for dinner that night, and how excited Emma would be to finally have him home.

Olivia added that there was even a sugar-free cake that they had ordered from Company, as she held the door open for them. She had been that certain that he would be coming home.

Rafe simply glowered at her in response.

The following hour promised more of the same, as Natalia offered to give him a tour of their home. He refused, and demanded to be shown to his bedroom. There were certain things he didn't want to see—like Olivia Spencer's personal belongings in his mother's bedroom. Seeing such things would make them a reality. And he simply refused to allow them to be true. Silently, he vowed never to visit the second floor of the house. Ultimately, that would prove difficult, given that the entrance to his apartment would be on the second floor.

Natalia relented, and led him down the hall toward the main floor guest bedroom, explaining again that it was only temporary. According to Josh, it would only take about two months to complete the work for his garage apartment, she reported. She went on to explain all of the features they had planned, and the fact that Josh had already ordered and taken delivery of all of the materials. That meant they could get started on the job immediately. Rafe sounded less than enthused.

Frustrated by her son's lack of appreciation, Natalia turned her attention toward lunch. Olivia had suggested that they pick up some of Rafe's favorites from Company on the way home. And true to recent character, Rafe promptly declined the offer. Not because he wasn't interested, but simply because it had been Olivia's idea. He refused to acknowledge that she had any place in his world.

Striving for some sense of normalcy, Olivia and Natalia went about their regular tasks, as if nothing was different. As if this negative, resistant force hadn't just landed in the middle of their world. They talked about everyday things, attempting to engage Rafe in conversation, as they prepared a light lunch—grilled chicken salads with poppy seed dressing, sugar-free muffins, and mixed fruit for dessert. But he would have none of it. So they worked together, side by side, operating like the well-oiled machine that they were, as they put the finishing touches on their meal. Perhaps seeing the ease with which they interacted would help him understand how perfect they were for one another. They both prayed that he would come to see the truth, sooner, rather than later.

Lunch was eaten in fits and starts of tense silence, and Olivia and Natalia grasped for bits of conversation that might spark an interest in him. Nothing worked. Not sports. Not video games. Not satellite television with every imaginable channel. Not a new cell phone with unlimited everything. Not the promise of full access to the gym and the pool at the Beacon. Not even the fact that Natalia's old car was ready and available to him if he wanted to go out. Nothing. And so the conversation naturally turned to the Beacon.

Thinking it a chance to finally break through the wall of silence, Natalia suggested that perhaps they could find a position for Rafe at the hotel. After all, they were about to launch both the _Book Nook_ and _Rhapsody_, and there were always new positions opening up at _Watershed_.

"Yeah!" Olivia said with more enthusiasm than she actually felt. She honestly didn't believe anything would help in the moment. "I'll have to check with Jen, but I think we have some openings at _Watershed_." She was slowly beginning to release control of the day-to-day functions, including staffing, to her new operating manager. "And there might be something available in maintenance, if you'd prefer that."

Even that topic didn't interest the sullen teen. Releasing a long, slow sigh, he finally asked to be excused to his room. He'd had enough of this family togetherness crap to last him a lifetime. And it had only been an hour! He could hardly wait for Emma to get home, so they could continue this farce over some lame-ass joke of a "family" dinner.

Not really knowing what else to do, Natalia excused him from the table. At least he had minded his manners enough to ask, rather than simply storming off, she reasoned. It wasn't much—but at least it was something, and at this point, she would take whatever she could get.

She looked completely dejected as he walked away. Olivia's heart ached for her. She reached over, giving her partner's hand a gentle, comforting squeeze. Natalia offered a shaky smile in response, as a knowing look passed between them.

Rising from the table in unison, Olivia pulled Natalia into a hug, simply holding her, comforting her, allowing the pain, and the heartache, and the disappointment flow from Natalia's body into her own. And then she took Natalia's face into her hands, kissing her tenderly. Sometimes, words just weren't necessary. This was one of those times, and they acknowledged that as they set about cleaning the kitchen, working in harmonious silence.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—4:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Rafe?" Natalia called, as she tapped gently on her son's bedroom door. He had cloistered himself in there since leaving the kitchen after lunch, and she wondered what he had been doing all afternoon.

Groaning, he rolled over on the bed where he had been brooding for the past four hours. Why couldn't she just leave him alone for a while? Begrudgingly, he found his purchase, and shuffled toward the door to unlock it. Given his unfortunate incarceration, never would he have imagined preferring a locked door; but that was before his mother brought him home to live with the devil incarnate.

Swinging the door open, he barely acknowledged her with a glance. "What is it, Ma?" he sighed, as he turned his back on her and trudged toward the bed. He took a dive right back into it, face first.

"I need to get a few fresh ingredients for your welcome home dinner, and then I'm going to pick Emma up from her play date," she reported. "I thought you might like to come along. I know she'll be excited to see you."

_Why can't Olivia pick up her own fucking kid?_ Rafe groused inwardly. "I'm not really up to this whole family thing right now," he whined. "It's just too much all at once."

Tentatively, Natalia inched her way into his room, and lowered herself to the bed beside him. "Well, what about friends? Maybe you could ask Daisy or Ashlee over for dinner," she suggested. "I know they've both been visiting you lately."

"Yeah, I don't really wanna hear anything either of them has to say right now," Rafe grumped. They had visited him all right. And both of them bombarded him with a load of bullshit about how his mother's relationship with Olivia was some kind of a gift. Something he should be grateful for. Bull-fucking-shit.

"Don't cut yourself off from the people who care about you, Rafe." Natalia's voice was gentle, caring, as she raked her fingers through his thick curls. She was grateful that he didn't pull away from her. "You've been separated from us for long enough."

He turned his head toward her, meeting her eyes with a callous glare. "You seem to have found plenty to occupy your time," he said harshly.

She frowned at him. "That was uncalled for, Rafael."

"It's also the truth," he retorted. "You've made yourself a whole new family. What do you need me for?"

Natalia could feel his pain. She reached out, stroking his cheek. "I will always need you, _mijo_. And the family I've made includes you," she said softly. "Everything we've planned for the future includes you. You just have to decide you want to be a part of it."

Rolling over, Rafe met Natalia's gaze. There were tears in his eyes. "I just don't understand why you think you need her," he said. "I'm here now, Mama. And I can take care of you."

"I don't need anyone to take care of me," Natalia replied. "I've been taking care of myself, and you, since I was sixteen years old. I'm with Olivia because I want to be, not because I need to be." She stressed the parts about want versus need. "Being with her makes me happy, and I deserve to be happy, Rafe."

"You were happy without her," Rafe contended.

"Not happy like I am now," Natalia countered.

He rolled his eyes, and sighed. He'd had just about all he could stand.

"Sigh all you want, Rafe," Natalia said dismissively. "It won't change anything. Olivia is good for me. She challenges me, makes me expect more of myself. And because of that, I've realized how much more I'm really capable of accomplishing."

She paused for a moment, studying him as she gathered her thoughts. "Did you know I was thinking about going to college?"

"Why?" Rafe sounded almost annoyed.

"Because I can," Natalia answered matter-of-factly. "I never thought I was capable before Olivia, but now I know that I am. She helped me find that confidence in myself."

Irritated, Rafe drug himself out of the bed. "You know what, Ma, I really don't wanna hear about how great Olivia is, okay?" It wasn't a question. "I'm going for a run. Don't bother with the special dinner, 'cause I don't want it."

And with that, he bolted through the bedroom door, slamming it behind him. That was the last time she saw him all day.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 3, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Several hours later, Olivia and Natalia crawled into bed, both of them physically, mentally, and emotionally exhausted from the events of the day. The mere presence of Rafe in their home fostered an atmosphere of tension that had never before existed—even when they first moved in, and fought about everything from decorations to dishes. The evening brought even greater stress, given his refusal of dinner with the family, and his complete disregard for the feelings of others.

Slipping in through the back door well after dinnertime, he went directly to his room. He hadn't even come into the living room to say hello to Emma; leaving the child crestfallen, almost inconsolable. As a result, as they tucked her into bed a few hours later, Olivia and Natalia spent a good amount of time talking with her, helping her understand that his behavior wasn't about her, it was about him.

A fresh bout of Emma's tears brought a vow from Natalia to confront Rafe about his choices, and while Olivia agreed, she encouraged Natalia to wait until morning. They had all been through enough for one day, she reasoned, and everyone could use a good night's sleep. Natalia hadn't argued, which told Olivia that her partner was even more exhausted than she realized.

As they crawled beneath the covers, Olivia reached for her. Holding her from behind, she tucked Natalia's body close against her own. "I'm sorry today was so difficult for you," she said, as she nuzzled against Natalia's ear. "I wish I could do something to make it better."

Natalia pulled Olivia's arms tighter around her. "You're making it better right now," she declared. "Just… don't ever let me go."

Olivia smiled against Natalia's ear, and kissed it lightly. "I won't. You have my word on that," she vowed. "Maybe tomorrow will be better, when you have some time alone with him."

"I sure hope so," Natalia sighed.

They had decided that Natalia would take the remainder of the week off, to try and help Rafe with the transition back into the world outside of prison. They both knew it wouldn't be easy, and Olivia wanted Natalia to have as much time and space as she needed, to make the transition as uncomplicated as possible for him. Their relationship was enough of a challenge, Olivia had argued. And though they had agreed that absolutely nothing would change in terms of their interactions, regardless of his presence, Olivia saw no reason to exacerbate the problem by being in his face all the time. Hence, Natalia would spend two days alone with him, and Olivia would go to work, as usual.

Natalia was none too pleased—she saw no reason for Olivia to leave her own home. But Olivia had insisted that Natalia needed time with her son, and Natalia finally agreed. The compromise had been that their date night on Thursday would not change, regardless of Rafe's behavior.

Shifting in Olivia's arms, Natalia turned to face her. Tracing the contours of Olivia's face in the moonlight that streamed through their bedroom window, she lightly brushed the backs of her fingers against Olivia's cheek. "I'm gonna miss you tomorrow," she whispered.

Fingertips brushed Natalia's face. "I'm gonna miss you too," Olivia quietly agreed. "But we have the whole evening to be together. The time with Rafe tomorrow will be good for both of you."

"Thank you," Natalia whispered. Her concerns about Rafe were many and they ran deep. But somehow just knowing that Olivia was there to support her made everything so much easier, and she was beyond thankful for that.

Olivia didn't need an explanation. "Always…"

A soft smile flickered across Natalia's lips, as she brushed them against Olivia's. "So where are you taking me for date night?"

"Hmm…" Olivia feigned contemplation, and Natalia laughed.

"Well?"

"How about I come home early from work, pick you up, and we go back to the Beacon for the evening, instead of going out somewhere," Olivia suggested. "We can have a nice, romantic dinner in our suite. Maybe take a long soak in the Jacuzzi together. And then watch a movie that doesn't involve Disney Princesses or talking fish," she grinned.

"That sounds delightful," Natalia said wistfully.

Olivia smiled. "Then it's a date," she declared.

"It's a date," Natalia confirmed with a smile. And then she sealed it with a kiss.

They talked for a little while longer, but their mutual exhaustion quickly took over, and they both drifted off to sleep. It had been an eventful day, to be certain. Another trial, of sorts. And their life was infinitely more complicated now than it had been just twelve hours before. But Natalia rested easily in the knowledge that Olivia would stand beside her, regardless of the circumstances. She had already proven that in more ways than Natalia ever imagined possible, and Natalia knew in her heart that Olivia's commitment to her would never waver.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 14.3: Trials and Tribulations…


	62. Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations Pt III

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Jeffrey O'Neill, Frank Cooper, and Jane, the nanny are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The character of Zach Slater/Alexander Cambias, Jr is owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park or any other entity. With the exception of the conversation between Natalia and Rafe that aired on 5.28.2009, and the conversation between Olivia and Rafe that aired on 8.19.2009, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. As always, I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 for some sexual situations and strong language.

Hope you all enjoy!

K

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

Unknown

Chapter 14 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Thursday, June 4, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—8:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

The following morning after breakfast, Natalia kissed Olivia and Emma goodbye, and went in search of Rafe who had, once again, failed to make an appearance for a family meal. The screen door creaked as she stepped out onto the front porch, and she smiled when she found him on the sidewalk, stretching out for a run.

Sauntering out onto the front walk, she squinted against the glare of the morning sun. "Well, look at you," she said proudly. "You're up so early!" He would normally sleep until noon if she didn't waken him.

Rafe grunted as he stretched his lower back. "Yeah, I'm kinda used to that now."

"Is that jacket warm enough for you?" Natalia asked.

"Ma, I'm just goin' for a run," Rafe replied. "Relax."

"You're gonna go for a run?" Natalia sounded genuinely concerned. "You didn't eat anything. You want some toast, or…"

"Toast?" Rafe's tone asked the question. He sounded amused. "No," he laughed. "Ma, you're worse than the freakin' warden. Stop."

"I'm sor… I... sorry," she sighed, almost helplessly. "It's just… you should take care of yourself. Stay healthy, and…"

Rafe turned defensive then. "Look. Stop. I can take care of myself, okay? I promise." He began to back away from her. "All this hovering thing, I can't… take it, alright? I don't need that anymore."

Natalia's heart sank as she watched him run off toward the driveway. In his entire life, things had never been this strained between them, and she wondered when she had lost touch with her own son.

Wandering back onto the porch, she released a deep sigh as she dropped down onto the old wooden bench where she and Olivia had shared so many cups of coffee and mugs of cocoa, sprinkled with quiet conversations. She felt so blessed by Olivia's steadiness in her life, her unwavering support, regardless of the personal cost. It was more than she ever dreamed she would have—in a lover, or a friend. And she had found both, in the same person. What more could she possibly ask from life?

Her thoughts turned to earlier that morning then, when Olivia had kissed her goodbye at the door. They had lingered there, Olivia pressing her against the doorframe as they kissed, until Emma finally grew impatient waiting outside. She was none too happy with having to leave home, with Natalia still there, and the delay only added fuel to the flame. Finally, Olivia had released her with one final nip of her bottom lip and a softly whispered, "I love you," before taking her leave. _You've been gone less than an hour, and I already miss you_, Natalia thought, as she reminisced about the events leading up to their early-morning parting.

As if on cue, her cell phone buzzed in the pocket of her jeans. Pulling it out, she slid the bar to unlock the screen. Immediately, a notice popped up—One New Message from: Olivia. Grinning, Natalia tapped the screen, opening the message: _I miss you already. The office just isn't the same without you._

Quickly, Natalia hit the reply button, and tapped out a response: _Neither is the farmhouse. I miss you too._

_How does Rafe seem this morning? _Olivia's next message brought tears to Natalia's eyes. First, because she was worried about her son. And second, because Olivia cared enough to ask.

_Distant… I'm worried._

Her phone buzzed again. This time, Olivia was saying: _I'm sorry, Honey. I know how hard this is on you. What can I do to help?_

Natalia smiled, and began tapping again. _You're already doing it. I love you._

The sweet sincerity of Natalia's voice rang through, even via text, and Olivia couldn't help but smile. _I love you too_, she answered within seconds. _Four o'clock can't come soon enough._

_For me either_, Natalia sighed, as she typed her thoughts in reply. She hit send, and tucked the phone back into her pocket. There was not a single doubt in her mind that Olivia Spencer was a gift, sent to her by God. She smiled to herself as she stood from the bench, and made her way back inside. She had a date with the love of her life in just a few hours, and she was determined to find just the right dress for the occasion, before Rafe returned from his morning run.

* * *

_Thursday, June 4, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—4:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Are you fucking serious, here, Ma?" Rafe barked. He clenched his fists as he cursed, no longer caring if he offended her. His mother was clearly in a moral morass, and he simply wouldn't stand for it any longer.

Natalia was completely taken aback by his response. They had shared a nice, quiet day together after he returned from his run, and he seemed more like himself than he had in months. She talked with him about how he had upset Emma by ignoring her, and he promised to apologize and spend some time with her that evening to make up for it. The softer side of him was beginning to emerge, and Natalia had to admit that Olivia had been right about him needing time alone with her.

But everything had changed in a moment's time.

Dressed for her date with Olivia, Natalia had descended the stairs to find Rafe in the living room, flipping through the most recent issue of some muscle car magazine she had picked up for him before his release. Glancing up at her, he actually smiled, and told her she looked really nice. His smiled quickly turned to a scowl though, as she casually explained to him that she and Olivia would be going out for the evening. On a date. Jane would be there soon to look after Emma, and she and Olivia would be home late, so Jane would likely spend the night upstairs in Olivia's old bedroom.

There mere thought of Olivia having an _old_ bedroom in their home, made the fact that she now shared his mother's bedroom, all too real. Immediately, he was on his feet, the magazine thrown across the room as he hurled profanities at her.

Olivia walked in just in time to catch his outburst. She quietly directed Emma to go up to her room via the back staircase. There was no need for their daughter to witness any of this. She made direct eye contact with Natalia, letting her know she had support. And then silently, she leaned against the doorjamb between the kitchen and living room, arms crossed, awaiting any indication from Natalia that her input was desired.

"Yes, I am!" Natalia insisted. "And don't use that language with me." Her tone was stern.

Defiance simmering in his coal black eyes, Rafe ignored her. "You're seriously gonna lecture me about my language, when you're pregnant, again, without being married," he emphasized the repetition of her sin, "and you're doin' God only knows what with that… woman!" Incensed, he stressed the gender of her lover.

"What I do, or don't do with Olivia, is none of your concern, Rafael," Natalia said, coolly. Her eyes met Olivia's gaze, filled with apology for the pain inflicted by her son's comment.

"Wow," Rafe said sarcastically. "You don't even deny sleeping with her." He shook his head, his anger rising. "That's rich, Ma. After all the lectures I had to hear about morality, and pre-marital sex!"

"You were sixteen years old, Rafe," Natalia reminded.

"So were you the first time," he accusingly retorted.

"And that's exactly my point," Natalia countered. "I was trying to spare you the same mistakes I made, _mijo_." Her voice was soft, comforting, as she tentatively approached him.

"Whatever," Rafe said, dismissing her with a wave of his hand. He hated the double standard. Sex outside of marriage was either wrong, or it wasn't. "So it's okay for you to have sex outside of marriage, but it's not okay if I do it. Is that what I'm hearing?"

"I'm not proud of what happened with Frank," Natalia answered. "And no, it wasn't okay."

"And what about Olivia?" Rafe pressed.

"Things are different with her," Natalia argued.

"Frame it any way you want," Rafe snapped. "Bottom line is you're a hypocrite, Ma."

"I can't marry her, Rafe," Natalia defended, emphasizing the fact that it was out of her control. "Believe me, if I could, we would already be married."

Despite the gravity of the situation, Olivia was helpless to stifle the smile that spontaneously percolated on her lips in response to Natalia's declaration. It confirmed what she already knew—Natalia's answer would be "yes," and that made Olivia's heartbeat flutter in her chest.

"There's a reason you can't marry her, Ma," Rafe said. His tone was rife with sarcasm. "What you're doing with her is an abomination to God!" he bellowed, sounding like one of those hellfire and brimstone preachers he used to see on television. "But I guess you don't have time to read your _Bible_ anymore, now that you spend all your time fucking your rich _whore_!"

Shocked and infuriated by his words, Natalia slapped him across the face. Hard. Unapologetically.

Inching backward, he held his jaw as he stared at her, in utter disbelief. Almost as much disbelief as she was feeling herself. And then he turned, making a dash toward the front door. Despite Natalia's reflexive caution to hold the door, he let the screen slam closed behind him.

Rafe's words tore at Olivia's heart as she listened to him spewing his hatred out at the woman she loved. She would put up with just about anything from him for Natalia's sake, but not that. As he stormed out of the house, she followed, close on his heels. And when she caught up, she grasped his arm with a force she didn't realize she possessed, and she spun him around to face her. Sprinting behind, Natalia was quick to catch up, but she lingered just out of range, allowing Olivia to have her say.

"What the fuck do you want?" Rafe snapped when he realized who had followed him. He hadn't even seen her in the house.

"I wanna talk to you," Olivia said, willfully holding her temper, lest she cause even greater harm.

"Yeah, well I don't wanna hear anything you have to say," Rafe spat. He was still holding his jaw where Natalia had slapped him. "So why even bother?"

"Because I love your mom, and I can't stand to see her hurting," Olivia replied.

"Then why don't you just leave her the hell alone?" Rafe barked. "Leave us all alone."

"Because that's not what she wants," Olivia answered, forthrightly.

"Don't you get it, Olivia? You are done, alright?" Rafe said, smugly. "It's only a matter of time."

"You're wrong," Olivia said, coolly.

"You're done," Rafe reiterated. "My mother's gonna be with Frank, all right." It wasn't even a question in his mind.

"Oh, is she?" Olivia challenged. She sounded almost amused.

"Yes," Rafe said firmly. "It's gonna happen." She would come to her senses eventually. "She's gonna have his baby, and they're gonna be together. You'll see."

"Hey, all according to your plan, right?" Olivia said passively.

"Look, I'm sorry, but you… you're gonna be alone," Rafe said, condescendingly.

"That's important," Olivia said, raising a finger in emphasis, as she played his little game.

"Please, just stay away from my mother," Rafe ordered.

"Would you stop," Olivia said, as she raised her hand to halt his patronizing rant. It wasn't a request.

"Olivia, please."

"Oh, no, no," Olivia insisted.

"Stop what?" Rafe snapped.

Olivia's ire began to rise. "No! Hey, no. My turn to talk, okay!" she demanded. "My turn. Let me talk."

Rafe's face held a smirk as he rolled his eyes at her. "Go ahead." Nothing that she could say would matter to him anyway.

"She wants to be with me," Olivia announced.

"Olivia, she cannot be with you," Rafe declared. "She can't… be with you."

"Oh, God," Olivia sighed, and her head fell back in frustration. "But I should be alone?"

When Rafe said nothing in response, Olivia continued. "Look, you can be as nasty as you want to me, Rafe," she said. "I probably deserve it," she admitted.

Natalia's heart ached to hear Olivia say that.

"But don't you dare speak to your mother that way again," Olivia ordered. "She doesn't deserve that kind of shit out of you."

"Who the _fuck_ do you think you are?"

Delivered through clenched teeth, his rage and resentment only served to bolster Olivia's resolve. "I'm your mother's partner, and like it or not, that makes us family, Rafe," she said determinedly. "So you'd better get used to it."

"In your dreams," Rafe snarled.

"If that's necessary," Olivia smugly countered.

"Bring it."

"What, you think I can't handle you?" Olivia challenged. "Believe me, Rafe, I've battled it out with far more adversarial step-children than you. The last one nearly threw me down a flight of stairs while I was pregnant with Emma."

A look of concern flickered across his hard features at the mention of harm to Emma. He had been rude to her the evening before, but he truly did love her. His emotions were fleeting though, and his bushy eyebrows furrowed again. "If you weren't such a whore, your first marriage would've lasted, and you wouldn't have had so many step-children."

His words cut like shards of glass, broken and jagged. Heated jade turned liquid with pain. She _had_ been a whore. Ever since Alex's death. But not anymore, she remembered. Not since Natalia. Natalia made her strive to be better, decent, worthy. Reaching out to him, she grasped his biceps in her hands.

"Get your filthy fucking hands off of me!" Rafe roared.

Complete and utter shock kept Natalia's mouth from moving, her feet bolted to the ground. Never had she heard her son use such language. It disappointed her in ways she never thought possible.

"No—you listen to me," Olivia insisted, tightening her hold on his arms. "I get you, Rafe," she said, her voice softening. "You're a grown man on the outside, but inside, you're a broken little boy. And I understand that, because for the longest time, I lived my life as an adult, making mistake after mistake, but on the inside, I was just a broken little girl. Scared, and alone; like you feel sometimes. But your mom helped me learn not to feel so broken anymore, and together, she and I can help you, too."

Natalia's eyes welled up with tears as she listened to Olivia's confession, to the promise in her words. Somehow, Olivia had reached down into the depths of her being, and found a way to use her own pain, to try to reach a child who wasn't even her own. A child, a _man_, who had treated her like dirt, when all she deserved was his kindness—and she hadn't hesitated for even a moment, no matter what Rafe had said or done to her. And in that moment, Natalia could not possibly have loved her more.

"I don't want your help," he said icily.

"I'm sorry you lost your Dad, Rafe," Olivia said softly. "And I'm sorry for the part I played in taking him away from you. I never meant for that to happen. I loved him, too."

"Yeah, you loved him to death, didn't you?" Rafe accused in a rapier tone.

Olivia was stunned into silence.

"_Rafael!_"

Unleashed, Natalia's voice projected like the mighty roar of a lion, echoing across the fields that surrounded the farmhouse. It startled both Olivia and Rafe. She had held her tongue until it bled, allowing Olivia the space to handle him as she saw fit. But she simply could not stand one more second of it.

Snapping his head toward the sound of her voice, he came face to face with the raging fury is his mother's simmering dark eyes. Never in his life had he witnessed anything like that from her, and it terrified him. "Ma—I…"

"Don't you say another word!" Natalia commanded, as she forcefully backed him up against one of the front porch pillars.

Rafe's pupils widened with fear.

Calling Natalia's name, Olivia reached out, gently touching her arm. She didn't want Natalia to say or do anything else that she might regret.

Startled, Rafe's head jerked at the sound of Olivia's voice so close to him.

"Honey, let it go," Olivia quietly persuaded. "Please."

Natalia turned her head, meeting Olivia's steady gaze, as Olivia continued to speak. "Enough harsh words have been spoken today," she asserted. "Just let it go, before it's too late."

Her heart pounding in her ears, Natalia drew in a deep breath, struggling to still her raging emotions. Numbly, she nodded, as she allowed the sound of Olivia's voice to gradually calm her. Olivia was right, and Natalia knew it. But she and Rafe weren't finished with this discussion. Not by a longshot. She would talk with him again in the morning. She simply couldn't stomach any more that evening.

Glancing at Rafe, Olivia encouraged him to go inside before any more damage was done. Though he scowled at her for ordering him around, he didn't argue. Clearly, his mother wasn't right, and as angry as he was about her relationship with Olivia, he didn't want to hurt her.

As Rafe beat a path to the front door, Olivia slipped an arm around Natalia's shoulder, pulling her close. She didn't ask if Natalia was all right—she already knew the answer. Instead, she simply sought to comfort her. "It'll be okay, Sweetheart. He'll come around," she said reassuringly. "Just give him time."

"How can you be so understanding, when he's being so awful to you?"

"Because I understand what it's like to be in his shoes," Olivia answered. "He lost his father, and then his whole world was turned upside down. First by what happened with Jeffrey, and going to jail. And now, having to come to terms with our relationship. I don't condone the way he's behaving, because I know it's hurting you. But I understand it."

"It's hurt you, too," Natalia interjected. The pain in her voice was palpable.

"Only because I know what it's doing to you," Olivia contended. "He can say what he wants about me. Most of it's probably true."

"Olivia, please don't say things like that," Natalia requested. "You don't deserve any of the things he's said about you."

"And neither do you, Natalia," Olivia countered.

Natalia felt the sting of tears in her eyes. "I'm so angry with him right now, Liv," she confessed.

Pulling Natalia closer, Olivia's fingertips brushed her face, and tipped her chin. "I know how hard this is on you, and I'm sorry for that. I truly am. But don't give up on him yet," she encouraged. "He'll come around eventually."

"How can you be so certain all the time?" Natalia asked in wonder.

"You never gave up on me, no matter how much of a bitch I was to you," Olivia answered. "And look at what we have now."

Natalia smiled through her tears. "You have a point."

"Don't I, though?" Olivia grinned.

Silently, Natalia fell into Olivia's embrace, burying her face against warm skin. Olivia's unique scent enveloped her, pulling her deeper in, as strong arms held her close. Words were unnecessary, as they lingered together.

"I shouldn't have hit him like that," Natalia finally said. Her tone was laden with guilt, as she sniffed back tears of regret. "I've never hit him in his whole life."

"I know, Honey," Olivia quietly comforted as she gently stroked Natalia's hair. She pressed a kiss against Natalia's ear. "He loves you, Natalia. He'll forgive you, just as you'll forgive his harsh words."

Natalia nodded against Olivia's shoulder. "This has been a hellacious twenty-four hours," she sighed.

"Yeah, it's been rough for all of us," Olivia agreed. She was concerned about Natalia, and the toll the situation was taking on her. Her first instinct was to protect. "Maybe we should skip…"

Pulling away from their embrace, Natalia met Olivia's gaze squarely. "Not on your life," she said authoritatively.

Amused, Olivia smiled at the forceful nature of Natalia's tone, drawing a blush from her.

Dark eyes flickered up to meet Olivia's gaze. "I've been thinking about being with you all day."

"I've been thinking about being with you, too," Olivia whispered. "But what about Rafe?" She sounded concerned.

"He's a grown man," Natalia acknowledged. "He'll be fine. And I have all day with him tomorrow," she reasoned. "Tonight is ours."

There was no arguing with Natalia's declaration. Not that Olivia wanted to. Leaning forward, she pressed her forehead against Natalia's, whispering, "You look beautiful tonight." She had noticed Natalia's royal blue, sleeveless dress the moment she walked in the door. The way it hugged her curves, accentuating her body, in the most appealing way. Her thick mop of dark curls was pulled back and lifted up, revealing her graceful neck and the smooth olive skin of her back where the dressed dipped down, and the plunging neckline showed just enough cleavage to make Olivia want to see more.

A self-conscious smile flickered across Natalia's lips. "Thank you," she blushed. Dark eyes scanned Olivia's face and body. Her hair hung in a sexy, shaggy mess that framed her face perfectly. And she was wearing dark, linen slacks and a sleeveless light gray blouse, edged with delicate white lace. Clinging in all the right places, and dipping down to _there_, it made Natalia wonder what lay beneath, even as the entire package made her body hum with desire. "So do you," she whispered. "When did you change into this?" She had been wearing a suit when she left that morning.

"I showered and changed at the Beacon," Olivia reported with a shy grin. "Makes this feel more like a real date."

Natalia grinned. "You mean the kind where you pick me up, and we go park someplace in the shadows, and make out in your car?"

"Something like that," Olivia said with a flirtatious lilt. "Only this one ends with a Jacuzzi tub and a huge, comfy bed in a really fancy hotel room."

"Seems I've moved up in this world," Natalia playfully contended.

Lightly, Olivia kissed her. "You deserve a palace," she quietly declared.

Natalia shook her head. "I have everything I need, right here with you." Gently, she took Olivia's face into her hands, drawing her into kisses that lingered until the sound of gravel crackling beneath tires, announced Jane's arrival.

Pressing her hand firmly against Olivia's chest, Natalia grinned against Olivia's lips. "Guess that's my cue to check on the kids' dinner. How much time do we have?"

"We're set for seven thirty," Olivia informed.

"Perfect." Natalia skimmed Olivia's lips with her own one more time. And then she made her way back into the farmhouse to finish getting dinner for Emma and Rafe, praying the entire way that her son would come to his senses, and soon.

* * *

_Thursday, June 4, 2009… The Penthouse Suite, the Beacon—6:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"It's a beautiful evening out," Olivia commented. Her hands gripped the rail, as she and Natalia stood on the balcony of their penthouse suite, overlooking the gardens and the lake. Having managed to get out of the house without further issue, they were intent upon enjoying their evening.

"Yes, it is." Natalia drew in a deep breath of the fresh, warm air. "Enjoy it while we can, huh? A month from now we'll barely be able to breathe outside."

"True," Olivia agreed. The humidity in Springfield was almost unbearable in the summertime, and they both dreaded its arrival.

Glancing at Natalia, Olivia reached for her. Natalia went willingly into her arms. They shared a tender kiss, and then Olivia met Natalia's gaze. "Would you like to take a walk on the grounds with me before dinner?"

Dimples bloomed. "I would love that," Natalia quietly declared.

Pleased, Olivia smiled, and took Natalia's hand into her own. Their fingers entwined as if by design, and they quickly made their way through the suite and out the door into the hall.

Five minutes later, they were strolling along one of the gray stone footpaths that meandered through the gardens; their conversation, effortless. Spring annuals and a mix of spring and summer blooming perennials filled the gardens with bright bursts of colors—deep purples and lavenders and blues, oranges and yellows, gradations of pink, and reds and deep burgundy that popped with life. The blooms smelled as beautiful as they looked.

As they walked, Olivia talked quietly to Natalia, pointing out all of the different foliage—bicolor snapdragons, tricolor violas and purple pansies, larkspur, and petunias in nearly every color of the rainbow—and ornamental grasses and hedge plants, and the garden shrubs that were the backbone of the landscape, and the foundation of the garden design.

Natalia asked questions, and listened intently, as Olivia patiently answered. She took her time, explaining the different regions where certain flowers, plants, and trees grew best, as well as differentiating between the annuals—the flowers that lived only a season and had to be replanted—and the more durable perennials that returned year after year with little, if any, coaxing from the grounds crew.

"I didn't realize you knew so much about plants and flowers," Natalia observed as they settled on a rustic stone garden bench beneath a grove of blossoming dogwoods, a good while into their walk. One of the garden's many fountains flowed nearby, and they watched the cascading water as they talked.

"I know more about tropical plants and flowers, growing up on an island. But I've always enjoyed gardening," Olivia confessed. "There's just something about the feeling of the earth sifting through your fingers."

Natalia eyed her curiously. "You like to play in the dirt." It wasn't a question really, but more like a disbelieving comment, as she stressed the parts about Olivia and dirt.

Olivia grinned. "Sounds rather counterintuitive, doesn't it?" She thought for a moment. "Well, unless you count that mud fight I had with Cassie," she laughed.

"I'd rather not think about you rolling around in the mud with another woman," Natalia said dryly.

The slight hint of jealousy in Natalia's tone brought a smile to Olivia's face. Turning toward her on the bench, she cocked an eyebrow. "Does that mean you'd like to roll around in the mud with me yourself?"

"Not particularly."

The expression on Natalia's face was priceless, and Olivia laughed again. "Scratch that off my list," she muttered.

Natalia laughed, and patted Olivia's knee. "Sorry to put a wrench in your plans, Honey."

"That's okay," Olivia shrugged. Wrapping an arm around Natalia's shoulder, she nuzzled against Natalia's ear. "I'd rather roll around with you in bed, anyway."

"Now that's a plan I can get with," Natalia declared with a grin. "And the sooner, the better."

Lightly, Olivia nibbled Natalia's earlobe, drawing a low groan from her. "Does that mean I need to feed you soon?"

"Yes, it does," Natalia grinned.

"Then, by all means, let's finish our walk," Olivia suggested.

Tightening her hold on Natalia's hand, Olivia pulled her to her feet. She draped her arm around Natalia's shoulder, and her breath caught as Natalia's arm naturally fell against her waist. The level of synergy they shared astounded her sometimes. Her body relaxed against Natalia's, and turning onto the footpath again, she drew Natalia deeper into the gardens.

Craning her neck, Natalia glanced over her shoulder, back toward the Beacon. "Aren't we going the wrong way?"

"Nope," Olivia replied casually. Leaning over, she pressed a kiss against Natalia's cheek. "We haven't seen the best part yet."

"Oh! Okay." Natalia tightened her grip on Olivia's waist, not another question asked. The gardens were lovely, and it was a beautiful evening, so a little more time strolling with Olivia would be nice, she reasoned.

Walking deeper still, into the center of the gardens, their conversation flowed like water. They discussed their plans for the farmhouse, including a remodel of the master bath, and getting rid of that awful green paint. They had finally decided on an agreeable color scheme for the house, and though she still hadn't given the go-ahead for a Jacuzzi tub in the master bath, Natalia had finally agreed to a slight remodel, since there would be other plumbing work going on in the house anyway.

Olivia offered the occasional comment about the foliage that surrounded them, sparking a discussion about landscaping at the farmhouse, as well. There were plans for a swing set and a tree house near the pond for Emma, and Natalia pointed out ideas that she saw in the gardens, that she thought might look nice for the remainder of their yard. Olivia readily agreed, and Natalia confirmed that she would contact the landscapers for a consult the following week.

Rounding one final bend in the footpath, the gardens opened into the clearing where the central gazebo stood. Rather than the traditional gazebos that were located in private alcoves throughout the surrounding Beacon grounds, this one possessed a rustic undertone that accented the overall ambiance of the gardens. Flowering clematis vines climbed the rustic wooden frame, its white bordered pink petals with dark red anthers, in full bloom.

Sheer white curtains billowed in the light spring breeze, and twinkling white lights, shimmered like the stars in the early twilight sky. There was a light jazz mix playing, and candles flickered from within a beautiful floral centerpiece on a small dinner table. Draped in white linen, the table and chairs were set for a perfect, romantic dinner for two—the Beacon's finest china and complete silver service, crystal wine glasses, the works.

Natalia stopped in her tracks. "We should go," she said urgently, attempting to pull Olivia back.

"Why?" Olivia sounded perplexed.

"So we don't ruin their surprise."

"Whose surprise?" Olivia asked.

"Our guests'," Natalia answered, caught off guard by Olivia's seeming confusion. _Watershed_ often catered private dinners for guests out in the gardens, and she logically assumed this was such a case.

A soft chuckle fell from Olivia's lips. "Sweetheart, this is for us."

"What?" A surprised grin flickered across Natalia's lips. "Really? You did this for us?"

"Yes, of course," Olivia answered. Pulling Natalia into her arms, she nuzzled her cheek. "I did it for you," she whispered, accentuating the fact that it was all for her lover. "I thought you deserved something a little more romantic than our suite."

Beaming, Natalia wrapped her arms around Olivia's neck, and kissed her. "I am ridiculously in love with you," she declared.

"Yeah?" Olivia looked pleased.

"Yeah," Natalia smiled. She kissed Olivia again. "Thank you, Honey. It's perfect."

"You don't even know what we're having for dinner yet," Olivia said.

"It doesn't matter," Natalia replied.

Pleased, Olivia smiled and took Natalia's hand, leading her up the steps into the gazebo. Pausing at the table, Olivia reached down, lifting a single yellow rose, tipped in red, from Natalia's place setting, presenting it to her.

Natalia's eyes glistened with tears, and their fingers brushed as she accepted the rose from Olivia's hand. No detail was ever lost with Olivia, and Natalia felt a fresh wave of love wash over her as she closed her eyes, slowly inhaling the sweet fragrance of the rose. And when she found Olivia's gaze again, she whispered her thanks, and kissed her tenderly.

One kiss led to two, which led to several more, before Natalia finally released her. And then, pulling Natalia's chair out, Olivia seated her, and moved her own chair to sit right beside her. Reaching into the wine chiller, she pulled out the bottle of sparkling cider, opening it with ease. And then she poured them each a glass. Moments later, as they toasted one another, Damian appeared, bringing their first course, and they settled in for a quiet, romantic dinner, enjoying the springtime sunset as it settled over the gardens.

TBC in Chapter 14.4: Trials and Tribulations…


	63. Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations Pt IV

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Frank Cooper, and Jane, the nanny are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Captain Kathryn Janeway and Seven of Nine from Star Trek: Voyager, and the characters of Captain Jean-Luc Picard and Commander William T. Riker from Star Trek: The Next Generation are owned by Paramount Television.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, Paramount Television, or any other entity. The dialogue and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 for sexual situations and strong language.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

Unknown

Chapter 14.4 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Thursday, June 4, 2009… The Penthouse Suite, the Beacon—9:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

A delightful dinner of tropical salads, complete with berries, of course, grilled pork tenderloin with seasoned roasted asparagus, and fennel and cran-orange rice, was sprinkled with laughter and quiet conversation. They topped it all off with a shared fresh peach-apricot crisp with vanilla ice cream for dessert, much to Natalia's delight. And then, as the sun settled on the horizon, they shared a few slow dances—and several lingering kisses—under the burgeoning starlit sky.

The time flew by without their even noticing, and two hours later, Natalia found herself reflecting as they leisurely made their way back toward their suite, hand in hand. She had walked these gardens alone on myriad occasions, and she had prayed in that very gazebo more times than she could count. But it was different, experiencing it with Olivia. Everything was different with Olivia, and Natalia treasured every single moment as if it were the most meaningful moment of their life together.

As they entered their suite, Natalia kicked her shoes off, and turned toward Olivia, impatiently waiting as her lover closed and locked the door. Noticing the discarded shoes, Olivia smiled and deposited hers beside them. And then she met Natalia's gaze—those shimmering dark eyes said it all. She went to her, taking Natalia in her arms, kissing her slowly, tenderly, as her hand slowly slid down Natalia's arm, their fingers locking on connection.

Bodies pressed together, kisses continued, a languorous exploration as tongues reached out greeting, teasing, and the sweet sting of teeth followed, as they nibbled a lip, or tugged at bits of tender skin. Firmly grasping the back of Natalia's neck, Olivia tilted her lover's head to gain greater access, and Natalia rode the sharp edge of desire as the warmth of Olivia's mouth moved along her skin. Finally, Natalia whimpered and managed to squeeze out a breathless plea that Olivia stop teasing, and just take her.

Slowly, Olivia lifted her mouth from burning skin, finding Natalia's gaze. Passion simmered in darkened jade, reflecting in pools of feverish mahogany. And then, wordlessly, their gazes never parting, Olivia led Natalia toward the bedroom. Their bodies hummed with desire, and anticipation infused the air around them as they moved. Every moment, every breath, all day long, had led to this moment, and they were both enraptured by the current of electricity that flowed between them, letting off sparks even when they were apart.

A soft gasp fell from Natalia's lips as they entered the room. Candlelight flickered from every corner, splashes of crimson stood in stark contrast against the crisp white sheets on the bed, the rose petals suffusing the air with their light, sweet fragrance, and one of Natalia's favorite love songs quietly crooned in the distance.

Natalia felt the heat of tears once again, as Olivia pulled her close. "Why?" she whispered in awe.

Fingertips lightly brushed Natalia's cheek, as her own eyes glistened with tears. "Because you stood up for us," Olivia answered honestly. She had been so afraid that Natalia would back down, would change her mind under the pressure of the pregnancy, of Frank's tirades, of Rafe's unending disapproval. But she hadn't. Despite every obstacle, she had chosen to stay, to fight for them. "You easily could have chosen your son, your children, over me," she acknowledged. "Instead, you chose us all."

"I would never choose otherwise, Liv," Natalia vowed. "I couldn't… Not after all that we've shared." The corners of her mouth slowly tipped into a smile. "Besides, when have you ever known me to take the easy way out of anything?"

Olivia's spontaneous response was a light chuckle, accompanied by a soft smile. "Never…"

Delivered on a whisper, Olivia's acknowledgment of Natalia's commitment to their family brought a sense of peace to two hearts. Tenderly, Natalia took Olivia's face into her hands. "And I never will," she vowed. "Especially not when it comes to us, to our family."

Words faded away then, as their eyes locked, searching in the candlelight. And then it began again—Lips met, softly, gently, and Olivia opened to Natalia, eagerly accepting her tongue, meeting it with her own. Natalia's fingers tangled in silky chestnut locks, as Olivia's fingertips brushed against Natalia's sides, caressing her from breasts to hips and back again, before gathering her close. Her hand felt warm against the soft, cool skin of Natalia's bare back, and silently, they both praised Natalia's wisdom in choosing that particular dress.

Strong, gentle hands lingered, caressing Natalia's back. Sliding lower, they brushed against her ass, squeezing firmly, eliciting an appreciative groan from deep in Natalia's lungs. The hem of Natalia's dress slowly inched higher beneath Olivia's hands, as they slid back toward her waist, and instinctively, Olivia's thigh wedged between Natalia's legs.

Natalia released low grunt at the intimate contact, and then Olivia's hands were gripping her, pulling her impossibly closer; their kisses ever deepening. "God, how I want you," Olivia breathed.

"I want you more," Natalia murmured into their kiss. "I've missed you so much."

Though it had only been a few days, it felt as though an eternity had passed with everything that had transpired. "I've missed you too," Olivia replied on a desperate whisper. Her hands glided from Natalia's waist up to her face, gently cradling it as their kisses lingered, tongues engaging in a slow, sensual dance.

A hitching of Natalia's breath, followed by a slowly exhaled moan spurred Olivia on. Her hands slid down to Natalia's shoulders, fingertips slipping beneath the straps of Natalia's dress. And then, slowly, she brushed them aside, pushing them along smooth shoulders, and down Natalia's arms.

Natalia shivered as the dress descended her body, but she was anything but cold. The heat that burned deep in her belly could have ignited an inferno. She always burned with such intensity for Olivia, and believed with all her being that she always would.

Olivia stepped back, allowing the smooth fabric to pool in elegant folds around Natalia's feet. Once it was gone, Olivia's eyes flickered down to Natalia's bare breasts. She had known all evening that Natalia wasn't wearing a bra—the cut of her dress announced that loudly and clearly. Still, it was thrilling to see those luscious breasts make their appearance, as the dress slipped down Natalia's curvaceous body.

Fingertips fluttered across the swell of them, and Natalia's breath caught.

Olivia smiled. "Your breasts are so beautiful," she whispered, causing Natalia to blush just a little.

"They're getting so big!" Natalia whined.

"I know," Olivia said roguishly, as her thumbs skimmed the peaks of Natalia's nipples.

Natalia released a laugh that morphed into grunt of approval, as she stepped into Olivia's body again, leaving the dress behind on the floor. Mouths connected, and their kisses never missed a beat, as agile fingers slipped into Natalia's hair, releasing the clasp that held it. And then long, raven curls cascaded down her shoulders; and Olivia's fingers tangled freely in those gloriously soft locks. She luxuriated in the sensation of softness gliding through her fingertips, as she matched the sensual thrusting of Natalia's tongue with her own, again and again.

Soon, Olivia's blouse joined Natalia's dress on the floor, and then their mouths met again, passions rising. Lightly, her tongue skimmed Natalia's lower lip, and then dipped inside. Natalia welcomed her, sucking gently on Olivia's tongue, as agile fingers worked the closure on Olivia's slacks. And then, one item at a time, the remainder of their clothing fell away, and their hands were free to explore the heat of bare skin.

Cool sheets soothed heated flesh, as Olivia gently lowered Natalia to their bed. She was careful to situate her own body only partially atop Natalia's, her thigh stealthily slipping between toned thighs, pressing against her wet center. Natalia cried out at the contact, and then her arousal escalated. It felt as though Olivia's hands and mouth were everywhere, all at once. The heat of her mouth, the light fluttering of her tongue, the feathery tickle of her fingertips, like flames licking against Natalia's skin, as Olivia slowly explored.

Stealthily, Olivia's hand slid from Natalia's belly to her breast. Gently, she cupped it in her hand, and reveling in the weight of it against her palm, her thumb lightly grazing a plump nipple. The taut bud grew instantly harder, drawing a grin from Olivia.

Natalia groaned and arched her back in response, pressing harder against Olivia's hand.

Glancing up, Olivia caught Natalia's gaze. Her eyes twinkled, as her tongue skimmed the taut dark bud with purpose. "I love how responsive your nipples are to me."

"It feels so good when you suck them," Natalia confessed on a sigh.

"Yeah?" Olivia's lips adopted a cocky grin.

"Uh-huh," Natalia answered on a throaty chuckle. "I love it when you make me… y'know… just from…"

The expression that accompanied the flush on Natalia's face replaced the word that she hadn't uttered, and Olivia smirked in response. She nuzzled against Natalia's ear. "When I make you what, Natalia?" she husked, lightly nipping at the lobe, as she rolled the nipple gently between her thumb and forefinger. "Tell me…"

On the heels of a soft whimper, Natalia nibbled her bottom lip, as the smooth caress of Olivia's sultry voice threatened to send her body into a total frenzy. "When you make me…"

"Come on, Honey," Olivia coaxed. "Say it for me." Her own body was throbbing at the mere thought of Natalia's voice saying such things.

"When you… when you make me… come, just from… from sucking my nipples," Natalia murmured on a breathy moan.

Olivia released a deep, throaty growl as she grew painfully erect in response to Natalia's confession. It excited her beyond words to hear Natalia say such things, but she pushed her own need aside in deference to Natalia's. "Is that what you want right now?" she husked.

"Yes!" Natalia hissed. "Please…"

Olivia smiled against Natalia's breast, as she drew a firm nipple deep into her mouth. Her tongue fluttered around it, teasing it with light, maddening flicks, until Natalia whimpered in protest. And then Olivia began a slow, gentle suckling motion that quickly sent Natalia's body into a frenzy.

When Natalia again begged to be taken, Olivia released a sultry laugh that only served to taunt both the nipple and Natalia, even more. And then she moved to the other breast where, amidst whines of protest from Natalia, she began the slow, sensual torture all over again.

Frustrated and wildly aroused, Natalia sighed, as she tangled her fingers in thick chestnut locks. "You know what they say about paybacks, don't you, Olivia?" she threatened.

Amused, Olivia smirked, and continued the leisurely torturous assault of Natalia's other nipple. First she bathed it, with long, languid strokes of her flattened tongue. Then she kissed all around it, with wet, open-mouthed kisses that left Natalia's entire breast tingling. And then lightly, she flicked her tongue at the edges and the tip, teasing the rigid peak until it pulsed, aching to be soothed. Natalia whimpered, almost delirious with arousal, and finally, Olivia drew it deep into the warmth of her mouth, gently suckling again.

Natalia felt the rush of heat pinging from one erogenous zone to the next, as the force of Olivia's mouth on her breast sent shock waves throughout her body. She groaned loudly. "Harder," she demanded, as fingers tightened in Olivia's hair. "Please, Liv. More," she begged, her hips stirring, seeking the pressure of Olivia's body.

The sweet sound of Natalia's soft pleading made Olivia's clit pulse between her legs. She rode the edge of her own burning arousal, drawing heat and passion from it as she continued to pleasure her lover.

Carefully, Olivia increased the intensity in response to Natalia's demands. She knew from experience that too much stimulation would leave Natalia in pain later, and she didn't want to risk it. Ever mindful of that as her mouth and tongue worked to sate Natalia's nipple, her hand slipped down, fingertips teasing lower. A means of distraction, she purposefully tickled the thick patch of curls at the apex of Natalia's thighs, occasionally brushing the tip of that gloriously swollen clitoris. She hadn't even needed to look to know that it was throbbing for her, aching for her touch.

Natalia whimpered, and tugged at her, drawing her up. She wanted that tongue in her mouth again. She missed its eager insistence, as much as she missed the weight, the firmness of Olivia's body, thrusting against her own. Silently, she cursed her stage of pregnancy—her growing belly, while not really all that big, was inhibiting their lovemaking, and she was none too pleased with that state of affairs.

Olivia groaned into Natalia's mouth, as her fingertips dallied in the wetness and the heat between Natalia's legs. "I love how hard you get for me," she murmured. Rhythmically, her index and middle fingers slid against the sides of Natalia's swollen clitoris, caressing it.

"Oh, yeah?" Natalia purred, as she arched her back, pressing harder against Olivia's hand.

"Oh, yeah," Olivia hissed. Taking the shaft of Natalia's clit between her thumb and forefinger, she gently stroked the length of her through the fleshy hood that protected her most intimate parts. It was almost like jacking off a tiny cock. And Olivia thrilled at the prospect—she was a master, after all.

A feral growl ripped from deep within Natalia's belly, abrading her lungs as it lifted through her chest. "God, I love it when you do that!" she cried out in exclamation, her clit throbbing as her entire body shuddered beneath Olivia's skillful touch.

Pleased, Olivia smiled, as she slid her fingertip around, gently stroking her from beneath. "You get so big, so hard when you're hot for me," she husked against Natalia's ear. "I swear you could fuck me with this thing sometimes."

A low growl slipped from Natalia's lips, as her hips bucked against Olivia's hand. "I wish I could!" she grunted. "Sometimes I wish we both could…"

Delivered on a sigh of desperation, Natalia's confession lodged somewhere deep within Olivia's subconscious. But in the moment, all she heard was the frantic tone in Natalia's voice as she begged, once again, to finally be taken.

Mercifully, Olivia didn't make her wait one second longer.

* * *

_Thursday, June 4, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

Aimlessly, Rafe meandered through the rooms on the main floor of the farmhouse. He was bored of being in his bedroom, and desperate for entertainment. More than a year in prison should have cured him of that, he silently scolded. Or at least taught him to occupy himself a bit better. But it hadn't. And now, here he was, ambling through this strange place he was supposed to call home.

Strange was definitely the operative word for it. He had never lived anywhere that had more than three rooms, including the bathroom. And now he was supposed to live in a place that had ten times as much space, and more bathrooms than people. He felt lost. Lost, and very alone.

Entering the kitchen, he methodically scanned the still unfamiliar terrain. The room was an interesting blend of old and new. He couldn't decide whether or not he was in favor. Despite the fact that most of the appliances and décor were foreign, there were subtle touches of his mother's presence all around. Like the ornate wooden cross with the silver inlay that hung on the wall, and the little statue of the Holy Mother that sat on the hutch. Even some of the new things reminded him of her, and that made him feel more secure.

But then there were things that seemed even more foreign to him. Like the collection of decorative plates that were displayed on a rack on the wall. Growing up, there had barely been enough dishes to even eat from, let alone fancy extra ones to hang on a wall! Clearly, that was one of Olivia's contributions. He scoffed at the very idea that she would be allowed to help decorate his mother's home. _His_ home. Who the fuck did she think she was!

Quietly, he crept across the room, the hardwood floor creaking beneath his bare feet. The noise startled him, and he quickly glanced around to make sure no one was watching. He couldn't stand that. Not after all those months with guards surveying his every move. He couldn't even take a shit without someone gawking at him! He hated that more than anything.

Once he was certain the coast was clear, he moved toward the refrigerator. Dinner had been hours before, and he needed to be certain his blood sugar didn't drop. The key to accomplishing that was to eat small amounts of food, several times a day, and he was grateful to be alone in the kitchen.

He stopped cold when he saw the photo on the refrigerator door. It was a picture of his mother with Olivia and Emma. They looked like a real family, and they seemed so happy together. That scared him more than he cared to admit. Throughout the evening, there had been moments when he felt regret for what he said to both his mother and Olivia. But those moments were fleeting, and he quickly snapped back into anger. Now he was faced with fear, and that unnerved him. What if his mother was replacing him with Emma and the baby—children who had done no wrong?

Willfully, he shoved those thoughts aside. They made him feel sad and lonely.

He reached for the refrigerator handle, opening the door. Crouching down, he rummaged through the crisper drawer, snatching a handful of grapes. Then, rising again to his full height, he began popping them into his mouth, one by one. The drawer snagged as he tried to close it, and he cursed under his breath. Waging a battled with the obstinate appliance, he finally won.

And then he turned his attention back to the grapes, popping another into his mouth. He wondered then, who had paid for them, and instantly, they turned bitter, where they were once sweet against his tongue. That sent his mind to pondering other things, like who really paid the mortgage, and the electric bill, or even the bill for his fancy new cell phone. He refused to even think about who had paid for the tricked-out SUV his mother was driving now. The thing had more gadgets than he had ever seen, and it probably cost more than the whole fucking house!

Incensed, he tossed the remainder of the grapes into the trash can, and wandered into the living room, finding Jane on the sofa. She paid no attention to him whatsoever, her eyes glued to the lighted screen of the _Nook_ in her hand. From the slight flush of her skin and the expression on her face, he assumed she was reading one of those crude romance novels, like the ones the old woman who used to babysit him always read. She must have had thousands of them tucked away in that dark, dank apartment where he spent the better part of his childhood. She had devoured those books as though she were starving and they were her only source of sustenance. That had always baffled him; until he finally learned to read. Then he understood. And he had to admit, he had gained quite an education as a result of her obsession.

Memories of the contents of those books mixed with thoughts of his mother, and Rafe visibly bristled. He wasn't stupid. He knew what Olivia was doing to her on this "date" of theirs. Grownups didn't date; they ate dinner, had drinks, and then fucked. Some of them just fucked. That was probably Olivia's M.O., he assumed. The thought of that bitch touching his mother that way made him want to vomit.

Dropping down into the chair, he sighed loudly, finally catching a snippet of Jane's attention. "Something wrong?" she asked distractedly.

"How long has this shit been going on between my Ma and Olivia?" he demanded. He had questioned Emma earlier, and she proudly showed off her "My Two Mommies" presentation, telling him matter-of-factly that their mommies were very much in love. She couldn't tell him when it started; couldn't remember a time when it wasn't true. He had simply passed it off as her being only a child, and not having any real sense of time. Frustratingly, he was all too familiar with the passage of time.

Intrigued, Jane glanced at him over the top edge of her _Nook_. "Officially?" she asked. "Or when did I first notice the sparks between them?"

Bushy eyebrows furrowed. "There are no sparks," Rafe said dismissively. "Don't be ridiculous."

Jane laughed at his complete lack of awareness. What was it with men, anyway? "Of course there are!" she insisted. "They've been setting off fireworks since the day they met. It's like the freakin' Fourth of July every time they're in the same room!"

Rafe sank down into the chair, sulking. This was not what he wanted to hear. He was hoping at least someone had some sense in them, and could see that Olivia was just using his mother. Clearly, that someone wasn't Jane. And it probably wouldn't be Josh, either. Olivia had that poor sap wrapped around her little finger. She was probably fucking him too! Why else would the guy offer to spend time with him, be a mentor?

"You know, Rafe, your mom and Olivia have a really great relationship." Jane's observation broke through his errant thoughts. "They complement one another perfectly."

"She's just using my Ma," Rafe accused. Anger simmered in his coal black eyes.

"Yeah, I don't think so," Jane argued. "I mean, have you met Olivia Spencer? She has everything she could possibly need or want. Not that your mom isn't really great, because she is, but… what does she have that Olivia might need?"

Grasping his mop of reckless hair in frustration, he stomped his foot, as he cursed under his breath. "Why am I even talking to you?" he muttered, as he tore his body from the chair. Shaking his head in disgust, he stomped out of the room like a spoiled five-year-old.

_What a douche!_ Jane thought. _Shit, even Emma behaves better than that!_ She rolled her eyes. Olivia and Natalia certainly had their work cut out for them, she mused. She sighed heavily, and turned her attention back to her _Nook_. The story she was reading was rather juicy, and she hoped to finish it before turning in for the night.

* * *

_Thursday, June 4, 2009… The Penthouse Suite, the Beacon—11:45 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Jesus, Natalia!" Olivia gasped, the moment she could form words again. Her chest was heaving, and her body tingled from head to toe; not to mention the pulsating bundle at the apex of her quivering thighs. Natalia's skillful mouth and tongue did things to her that she never even imagined. The student had become the master, and Olivia was beyond pleased by that turn of events.

Returning to her, Natalia met her mouth, allowing the taste of her to linger between their lips and on their tongues. "Jesus doesn't get credit for this," she said with a self-satisfied smirk. "I do." Dark eyes danced naughtily as she emphasized who deserved the credit for Olivia's spectacular climax. She could still feel the aftershocks against her fingertips as she stroked her lover in all the right places.

Jade eyes twinkled. "Was that a _joke_?" Olivia laughed. And then she groaned, and her hips shifted, as Natalia's fingertips found her sweet spot again. "Fuck, yes! Right there…"

Natalia kissed her again. "Yes. I think it was," she murmured. "But this isn't…"

Delivered in tandem with the fingers that plunged deep inside Olivia's heated core, Natalia's words drew a throaty growl from burning lungs. Instinctively, shapely hips rose to meet thrusts that were perfectly synchronized with Natalia's tongue as she explored the warm, welcoming recesses of her lover's body.

The first time, she had teased Olivia with light strokes and fluttering kisses, driving her to distraction; much the same way Olivia had driven her earlier. Paybacks, and all… But this time, she quickly, skillfully brought Olivia to a shattering climax. She delighted in the scents and sounds of Olivia's pleasure, in the sensation of Olivia's warm juices on her fingertips and tongue. This time, the heated evidence of Olivia's pleasure pooled in the palm of Natalia's right hand as she cried out, invoking God and praising Natalia; gratifying her beyond measure.

And then, with Natalia's fingers still buried deep inside her, Olivia rolled to her side. Their eyes locked for a moment, and then Olivia gently grasped Natalia's face in her hands. She kissed Natalia slowly, thoroughly, as she murmured against her mouth, telling her again what a wonderful lover she was, and how deeply she loved her. And finally, their breath becoming one, they settled in one another's arms, bodies intertwined, touching at every possible juncture.

* * *

_Friday, June 5, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—12:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Stomping barefoot through the living room, Rafe groggily wiped the sleep from his eyes. An insistent banging on the front door had awoken him from fitful sleep, and he was none too pleased with the intrusion. _Who the fuck knocks on someone's door after midnight?_ he silently groused. Whoever they were, they were an asshole, he decided. He sighed heavily, and raked his fingers through his already disheveled mop of thick, dark curls, as he yanked the door open.

"Frank?" His tone was a mixture of dazed and confused, as he opened the door to the detective. Instantly, he was wide awake and in a panic. His eyes grew wide, and his heart raced in his chest. An unsolicited visit from a cop so late at night couldn't possibly be good news. "Oh, my God! Did something happen to Ma?"

"That's what I'm here to find out," Frank slurred.

Dark eyes perused the detective. He looked haggard, his clothing rumpled, his face, unshaven. And worse, he smelled like he had bathed in booze; though he was no longer as wasted as he had been earlier in the day.

"I've been calling her all night. She won't pick up." Frank pushed his way through the door. "Where is she?"

"Frank, what the hell, man?" Rafe sounded both confused and concerned. Glancing outside, he noted that other than his mother's SUV, the detective's squad car was the only vehicle in the driveway. "Did you drive yourself out here?"

"Well, how the hell else am I gonna get all the way out here?" Frank asked sarcastically. "I'm no Olivia Freakin' Spencer. It's not like I can afford a fucking driver!" The comment came out like an accusation. "It's no wonder your mom left me," he sulked.

Annoyed, Rafe sighed, and grabbed Frank's bicep. "Come on," he said, yanking on the detective's arm. "Let's get you some coffee."

"I don't want any fucking coffee, Rafe," Frank snapped. "I wanna see your mother."

"Well, she's not here," Rafe reported. Again, he pulled on Frank's arm. This time, the detective followed him.

"Where the hell is she?" Frank demanded, as Rafe pushed him down into a chair at the kitchen table.

A bushy eyebrow arched. "Not that it's any of your business, but… she's out with Olivia." He liked Frank. He liked him a lot, actually. But he didn't care for the fact that Frank thought he had a right to make demands on his mother's time, or know the details of her whereabouts. The irony of his thought pattern was lost on him.

"It's the middle of the night!" Frank exclaimed.

"Exactly," Rafe said bitingly. "Which has me wondering why you're banging on our door." It was more demand for an answer, than request. He let Frank chew on that while set about making the coffee. He grabbed a filter from the cabinet above the coffeemaker, and slipped it into the basket. And then he popped the top on the glass container where the coffee grounds were stored, scooping a liberal amount into the filter.

"Well, I needed to talk to her," Frank attempted to reason.

"And you couldn't do that sober, and during the day?" Rafe challenged. Filling the carafe, he poured the water into the reservoir, and pressed the start button.

"I tried it during the day," Frank sighed. "Olivia had me thrown out of the Beacon."

Surprisingly, Rafe noticed that the issue of sobriety had been ignored. "Were you drunk then, too?"

"I'd had a few," Frank minimized. "But she had no right to keep me from talking to Natalia!" He slammed his hand down onto the table, causing the vase full of fresh flowers to teeter.

Quickly, Rafe reached out to steady it. And then he sat down across from the detective. "What are you thinking, Frank?" he asked rhetorically. "You can't go running around town drunk."

"I wasn't drunk!" Frank yelled.

"Like you're not drunk now?" Rafe challenged.

Frank leveled him with an angry look, but said nothing.

"Look, I get it, man. This whole thing with Olivia is bullshit," Rafe said. "But you're not doing any of us any favors acting like this." _Least of all, yourself_, he thought. But he didn't say it. "You've gotta pull yourself together, if you wanna be with my Ma."

The hum of the coffeemaker was the only sound in the room, as Frank mulled over Rafe's words. "Don't matter what I do. She doesn't wanna be with me," he sulked. "I just wanna see my kid."

Rafe nodded and sighed. "Yeah," he commiserated. He wasn't about to give up on Frank and his Ma being together, but he let it go for the moment. "You still gotta clean up your act, Frank. My little sister deserves to have a dad, but Ma won't have it if you're acting like a dumbass, drinking and driving like this. You get caught, you'll lose your job. Or worse… my sister could lose her dad, like I did. That just sucks, man. You gotta stop."

Surprisingly, Frank wasn't so drunk that he couldn't listen to reason. Slowly, he nodded his head, acknowledging that Rafe had a point. It had been anger and fear, more than alcohol, which propelled him to the farmhouse in the middle of the night; but he still knew that he'd had far too much to drink to be driving. His sense just seemed to escape him when it came to the subject of Natalia and his baby girl.

Realizing what an ass he was being, Frank apologized for waking Rafe, and the two of them commiserated over the shared pot of coffee. Rafe rambled on about his mother's hypocritical behavior, and how Olivia was only using her. Frank was only too eager to agree. He recounted for Rafe, in vivid detail, all of Olivia's past sins, and when he was finished, Rafe hated her all the more.

At some point during their conversation, Jane shuffled into the kitchen, drawn by the aroma of fresh-brewed coffee. "Hey, Detective Cooper," she greeted sleepily. "What are you doing here so late?" Her tone held curiosity, rather than criticism.

"I came to check on Natalia," Frank answered. "She hasn't answered her cell all night."

Jane padded toward the kitchen counter, and lifted Olivia and Natalia's matching iPhones. Olivia had switched carriers and upgraded to smartphones when she added Rafe to their plan, in anticipation of his release. "That's because they leave them here when they go out on Thursday nights," she explained.

Rafe grumbled under his breath. Why hadn't he noticed that?

"Olivia bought a burn phone that they only use on date night," Jane went on to explain. "She didn't want them to be disturbed, unless…"

"Yeah. I'll bet," Rafe interrupted accusingly.

Jane leveled him with a look. "Unless there was a problem with Emma… or you, Rafe," she emphasized his name, quieting his grousing. "So the warden at the prison is the only person other than me who has the number."

Frank looked sick. "Well, I hope they don't plan on continuing this 'date night' bullshit once my kid is born," he declared. "Natalia belongs at home, taking care of…"

"You know what, Detective, I'll bet she's thinking Thursday nights would be a great night for the baby to spend with her Daddy," Jane said, attempting to ease the tension he was bringing to the room.

That seemed to quiet him down. And then he was nodding. "That sounds like a fine idea," he said, almost agreeably.

Jane smiled, and shook her head. Men could be so simple sometimes. She reached up, and pulled a mug from the cupboard. Pouring herself a cup of coffee, she emptied the pot, and asked if they would like another. Both men declined, so she settled in at the table, joining their conversation where they had left off when she interrupted. Within minutes, it was clear to her that neither man was happy with Natalia's decision to be with Olivia. Sadly, it was also obvious that neither of them realized they had no control over it. She pitied them for their foolishness, but knew it would do no good to try to set them straight. So when she finished her coffee, she rinsed the cup, set it in the drainer, and shuffled off to bed again, leaving the fools once again to their folly.

An hour and a half after Frank's arrival, Rafe insisted that the detective turn over the keys to his squad car. Frank attempted to protest, but Rafe refused to back down. He knew Frank wasn't drunk anymore, but he still wasn't in any condition to be driving. Frank's obstinacy prompted Rafe to give him an ultimatum: either Frank allow Rafe to drive him home, or Rafe would call the precinct to have him picked up. In the end, Rafe won. Dropping Frank at home, Rafe parked the squad car in the driveway, and took a cab back to the farmhouse, at Frank's expense. By the time he got home, it was nearly three in the morning. And much to his chagrin, his mother still wasn't home.

* * *

_Friday, June 5, 2009… The Penthouse Suite, the Beacon—12:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Forty-five minutes later, Olivia and Natalia were slipping into the warm, swirling waters of the heated Roman bathtub in their suite's master bath. While Natalia napped after they made love, the way she often did, Olivia had quietly slipped from their bed, and padded naked, into the bathroom.

Readying the water, she lit a handful of lightly scented candles, bathing the room in a welcoming aroma, and a soft, ethereal glow. And when Natalia awoke a few minutes later, Olivia nuzzled against her ear, whispering suggestively to her of all the delicious things they could do together in that tub. Natalia didn't need to hear much before quickly expressing her interest. She was out of the bed before Olivia could even move; pulling her mass of curly locks up into one of those messy ponytails that Olivia found so sexy. Pleased, Olivia grinned to herself as she climbed back out of their bed.

"Oh, my God, Liv, this is beautiful!" Natalia gasped when Olivia led her into the enormous bathroom. The warm water that filled the spacious tub was liberally topped with bubbles, and sprinkled with more crimson rose petals. And a silver service tray was situated on the stone inlay that surrounded the tub on all sides. It held a bottle of sparkling cider and two delicate crystal wine flutes, a bowl of fresh strawberries, a small, decorative bouquet of flowers, and two flickering candles.

Wrapping her arms around Natalia's waist from behind, the heat of her mouth skimmed along Natalia's long, graceful neck. "I'm glad you like it," she whispered against Natalia's ear.

Spontaneously, Natalia shivered in Olivia's arms, drawing a soft chuckle from Olivia's lips. She teased Natalia about being cold, and received an adamant assurance from her lover that she was anything but cold. And then Olivia suggested that they enjoy the warmth of the water anyway. Natalia was more than eager to agree.

Taking Natalia's hand, Olivia steadied her as she climbed the steps and lowered herself into the swirling water. Olivia was right behind her. Sliding down into the bubbles, Olivia slipped her legs around Natalia's thighs. Gently, she pulled Natalia against her chest, as she leaned against the built-in padded back and neck rest.

A long, slow sigh released from deep in Natalia's chest, as she relaxed into Olivia's body. Strong arms instinctively wrapped around her, and she leaned her head against Olivia's shoulder. And then, cocooned there together, surrounded by warmth and bubbles, they shared nibbles of strawberries and sips of cider until their bellies were sated. And then they talked quietly, about everyday things, as they lazed there together, immersed in the warmth of the water as it whirled around them. It amazed them both that they never ran out of things to say.

And then Natalia wondered aloud about what they would do if they ever did run out of things to say. Olivia grinned in response. "We'd probably fight about whose fault it was," she reasoned. "And then we would talk about the fight."

A hearty laugh fell from Natalia's lips. "You're probably right."

"You know it, Honey," Olivia replied casually, drawing another laugh from Natalia. "We fight almost as well as we make love."

Dimples bloomed. "That, we do," Natalia agreed.

Nuzzling against Natalia's ear, Olivia's tone turned husky. "Pretty sure that means make-up sex is gonna be incredible," she wagered.

"Mmm…" Natalia responded noncommittally.

"Kinda makes me want to pick a fight with you, just to test it out," Olivia commented.

Natalia chuckled. "I don't think we need to go looking for trouble," she replied. "Arguments seem to find their way to us all on their own."

Nodding, Olivia conceded, "You have a point." And yet, she noted, they hadn't really fought about anything in months. Disagreements, yes, but not arguments like the ones they used to have when they were fighting over Gus, or fighting their feelings for one another.

As their conversation continued, shifting to other topics, Olivia pulled a washcloth from the decorative towel rack that was situated in perfect reach at the corner of the stone surround. Dipping into the warm water, she collected a pile of suds and began a slow, methodical washing of Natalia's body—back and neck, arms, belly and breasts, and points lower. Every touch, every stroke, drew melodious noises of appreciation from Natalia, as Olivia worked her way along soft skin.

"I'm beginning to feel very spoiled, Olivia," Natalia practically purred, as the warm washcloth brushed against the edge of her breast once again. "A full-body massage and a toe-curling orgasm yesterday, and today, all of this." Her comment ended on a slow, contented sigh.

"You deserve so much more," Olivia murmured against Natalia's ear.

Turning her neck, Natalia brushed a light kiss against Olivia's lips. "I have all that I need right here," she declared. "And I should be spoiling you like this, too."

Returning Natalia's kiss, Olivia smiled against her lover's lips. "Just the fact that I get to be here like this with you, is enough for me, Natalia. It's more than I ever hoped for; more than I ever dreamed."

Natalia shifted in the water, enough to take Olivia's face into her hands. She kissed her with deliberate intent, and then she smiled into those sparkling jade eyes so filled with desire. "Know what the one downfall of this bath is?"

"What?" Olivia sounded amused.

"It washes your scent from my body," Natalia husked. "I love the way you linger on my skin after we make love."

"I love it, too," Olivia whispered. And she vowed right then and there to make love to Natalia before leaving for work in the morning—that way, they could linger with one another all day long, despite the distance that momentarily separated them.

And then, as Olivia set the washcloth aside, they turned quiet—not from lack of topics, but from a mutual desire to simply _be_ with one another. It was something they treasured: the ability to be quiet together; to not need words to communicate. It was quiet then. Enough to hear the soft crackling sound of bubbles popping. And they communicated instead, with light touches—Natalia's fingertips grazing Olivia's thighs—Olivia's lips skimming Natalia's shoulders, or the nape of her neck.

Basking in the simple pleasure of being with Olivia in such an intimate way, Natalia's emotions surged. Showering with Olivia for the first time had been intensely intimate for her. She hadn't bathed with another person since bath time with Nastassia as a child. The idea of sharing that with a lover was foreign to her, and she hadn't been prepared for the emotions it evoked. And this time was proving no different. Inexplicably, the intimacy of this was far more intense, and though she didn't know why it was affecting her so deeply, she didn't hesitate to share her thoughts and emotions with Olivia.

As their conversation turned more intimate, lightly, leisurely, Olivia's fingertips skimmed Natalia's sides—up and down, up and down; her hands gliding easily through the water. It wasn't even a conscious action, as she murmured softly against Natalia's ear, telling her how happy it made her that Natalia felt safe enough to share her most intimate thoughts and feelings the way she did. She knew it wasn't easy for the other woman. It wasn't easy for either of them. But somehow, they were learning to negotiate this new manner of intimacy—together.

Conscious or not on Olivia's part, her touch, the sultry suggestion that always infused her tone, triggered that automatic response in Natalia's body. It didn't take long for Natalia's breathing to shift in that way that spoke to Olivia of her lover's growing need. And then, driven by instinct, Olivia's hands slid around Natalia's waist again, caressing her belly, as the heat of her mouth skimmed an earlobe. Her tongue lightly teased, and her fingertips caressed swollen nipples, as Olivia whispered to her, encouraging her to express her needs, her desires. And suddenly, the tightness of Olivia's nipples abrading Natalia's back, coupled with the aching in her own nipples, as Olivia's palms slid effortlessly over those rigid peaks, threatened to render Natalia speechless.

Without another word, Olivia shifted gears. Wedging her toes under Natalia's calves, she lifted them, slipping her legs beneath, where she used her ankles to lock their bodies together. And then she glided forward while holding Natalia in place, effectively sliding beneath her until Natalia was sitting on her pelvis.

When Natalia uttered what sounded like the onset of a protest, Olivia simply husked, "Trust me," against her ear; and then she wrapped her arm around Natalia's chest, pulling her upper body back until she was reclining atop Olivia's body.

Releasing a slow sigh, Natalia relaxed against Olivia's torso. Her next awareness was Olivia's hand covering her aching mound, caressing her in that way that always made her crave more. Natalia groaned in response, as she teetered on the edge of desire. And then Olivia shifted slightly, bracing herself against the bottom of the tub with her free arm. Spreading their legs as she lifted her hips, she raised Natalia's body just enough to allow the warm, pulsing water from one of the jets to filter between her fingers, hitting Natalia in exactly the right spot. It took every ounce of strength in Olivia's body to hold her lover in that position. The muscles in her legs, and arm, and abdomen, and lower back twitched and burned, but Natalia's response was more than worth the pain.

Natalia jerked and gasped at the sensation caused by the rush of warm water that tantalized the tip of her swollen clitoris. It was simply delightful. "Oh, my God, Liv!" she exclaimed, as her body shuttered in response to this new and exciting stimulation. Instinctively, she pushed at Olivia's hand, insistently shoving it out of the way, as she surged her hips upward, seeking more. And when the torrent of water hit her clitoris with the full force of its impact, Natalia cried out again, this time her entire body convulsing with pleasure.

Amused by Natalia's voracious appetite for stimulation, Olivia released a husky laugh. Sliding her hand to Natalia's hip, she steadied her. "Be careful that the stream doesn't go inside you," she cautioned. "I know it feels really good, but the jets are too powerful."

Somewhere in her semi-awareness, Natalia comprehended Olivia's instruction, and instinctively, she nodded. She would do anything Olivia wanted, if it meant this incredible sensation would continue.

Olivia grinned at Natalia's wordless response. Slowly, she thrust her hips up and down, causing the water to tease Natalia's clit, heightening her arousal. The more Natalia's body twitched, the louder she moaned. And the louder she moaned, the faster their hips thrust, until finally, Olivia felt Natalia's entire body snap from the tension as her orgasm broke through. And then, writhing and trembling against Olivia's body, Natalia rode the waves of her climax as they rushed from one to the next. Olivia held her steady, and the thrusting of their hips slowed, but didn't stop, as she purposefully prolonged Natalia's climax, allowing her to edge along the crest. She simply delighted in the sounds and sensations of Natalia's pleasure as she came.

Finally, the tremors eased to subtle aftershocks, and Olivia lowered their bodies deep into the warmth of the water, allowing it to soothe aching muscles. She knew she would be sore in the morning, but she simply didn't care. Her hands resumed caressing Natalia's body as she slid them back into their original positions at the far end of the tub.

Her breath still hitching, Natalia exhaled in short gasps, as she shifted to her side. Slipping an arm around Olivia's waist, she pressed herself against Olivia's body, kissing her, as Olivia leaned against the padded back rest.

Olivia groaned into their kiss, reveling in the fiery embers of Natalia's desire, as Natalia's tongue swiped against her own in quick, teasing thrusts. Neither of them could say how long their kisses lasted, but when Natalia released Olivia's mouth, she could still feel the aftershocks coursing through her veins, as she rested against Olivia's torso, nuzzling into her neck.

When Natalia's breathing finally slowed, she grinned against Olivia's neck. "That was freaking fantastic, Liv," she husked against warm, wet skin. "I can't believe we've never used this tub before."

Olivia smirked. "I'm guessing you won't argue about a Jacuzzi in the master bath now." It wasn't a question. She knew she had won.

"I'd take out a second mortgage to pay for it if I had to," Natalia declared.

A deep belly laugh bubbled up, bursting from Olivia's lips. The water sloshed over the edge of the tub from the force of her laughter. The sound it made told them both that it was joining an already formed puddle. Casually, they both peered over the edge, surveying the floor. Natalia laughed then too. "I think we made a mess," she commented.

"Indeed, we did," Olivia conceded with a grin. Leaning forward, she playfully nipped at Natalia's ear. "But I think it was worth it, don't you?"

Natalia made noises of agreement, as she turned to kiss Olivia again.

"Do you realize what just happened here?" Olivia asked, her voice low and sultry, as she pulled Natalia against her again.

"What?" Natalia sounded intrigued.

Olivia's mouth skimmed against Natalia's ear again, her tongue lightly teasing. "You just made yourself come for me, Natalia," she husked. What Olivia had started, Natalia quickly took over, and before she realized it, the thrusting of their hips had been under Natalia's steam, not her own. It thrilled her beyond measure, and her own arousal spiked as she watched Natalia drive herself to climax against the streaming jet. "Do you have any idea how hot that was?"

Instantly, Natalia's face flushed, and she grew excited again. Glancing toward Olivia, she purposefully caught her gaze. "You liked it?" Boldly, she sought confirmation of what she already knew.

"Very much," Olivia answered, her head moving up and down in a slow, seductive nod.

"How much?"

"Enough that it made me come," Olivia husked against Natalia's lips.

Dark eyes widened, and pulsed with excitement. "You did?" She had been so enraptured in her own release that she hadn't heard Olivia's telltale sounds of pleasure. She felt a little sad about that—she lived for Olivia's pleasure.

Another slow nod of Olivia's head accompanied a sultry, "Uh-huh."

Dimples bloomed. "Good," Natalia declared. "Now, how many other ways can we try this?" she asked with a suggestive grin. Olivia was never short on ideas, especially when it came to sex, and Natalia couldn't wait to try every single naughty idea that crossed Olivia's mind.

Olivia laughed. She loved Natalia's openness and curiosity about sex, her willingness to embrace new ideas when it came to their lovemaking. It simultaneously surprised and thrilled her. "I can think of at least a half dozen other ways," she roguishly admitted. "And as much as I'd like to try them all right now, I think we should probably save them for another night."

Natalia's lips adopted a pout, and Olivia laughed, and kissed her. "It's getting late, Honey," she reasoned. "We should get home and get some sleep. Em will be up before we know it."

They both knew it was true. Even summertime didn't quell Emma's proclivity for being an early riser. She was so much like Natalia that way. Natalia sighed. "I hope this baby is more like you," she said wistfully.

"What, you want two women in your life who grunt at you when you try to wake them up?" Olivia teased.

An amused chuckle fell from Natalia's lips. "No, I want her to sleep in, so I can wake her mommy up properly."

"Ooh, well in that case, I hope she's like me, too," Olivia playfully agreed. Lightly, she kissed Natalia's lips. "Now come on, we need to get out of this water before something more than our fingertips and toes start to prune," she teased.

"Have you ever wondered why that happens?" Natalia said, as a means of distraction.

"I don't have to wonder," Olivia answered. "I already know."

Natalia gave her a skeptical look. "Why?"

"It's neuroscience," Olivia shrugged. "They get pruney to help us grip things, or to give us traction, when our hands and feet are wet."

Once Natalia lifted her slack jaw, she simply shook her head. "It's ridiculous that you know that," she said, as she watched Olivia climb from the tub. Her body revved up a notch again, as she watched the water sluicing from Olivia's toned body.

Olivia grinned as she dropped towels on the floor to soak up the mess they had made. And then she held out a hand to help Natalia out of the water. "Admit it. You love that I'm a little bit geeky sometimes."

"You can be as geeky as you want," Natalia said, as she accepted the proffered hand. "I'll still find you wildly sexy. Just… don't ask me to play Riker to your Captain Picard, okay?" Olivia had an odd fascination with Star Trek, and while Natalia found it amusing, she refused to indulge it. Much like she refused to indulge her obsession with daytime Soap Operas and Dr. Phil.

A playful smirk hijacked Olivia's lips, as she wrapped a huge, fluffy towel around Natalia's body, and used it to pull her close. "Deal," she agreed, pressing her lips against Natalia's in a brief kiss. "I think we're more suited to Janeway and Seven, anyway."

Natalia leveled her with a look. "I'll play whatever games you want, but I am not wearing some geeky Star Trek costume, Olivia," she adamantly declared.

"Good," Olivia replied offhandedly, as she pressed into Natalia's body, skin on skin. "I prefer you naked, anyway."

Draping her arms around Olivia's neck, Natalia grinned and kissed her. "I think that's something we wholeheartedly agree upon."

"Indeed," Olivia murmured into their kiss, as she purposefully let Natalia's towel pool around their feet. "Now… do you wanna be Janeway, or Seven?"

"Depends," Natalia qualified against Olivia's mouth. "Who gets to be bossier?"

A throaty laugh tumbled from Olivia's lips into Natalia's mouth. And then, without responding, she simply deepened their kiss.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 14.5: Trials and Tribulations…


	64. Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations Pt V

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimers and Other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Josh Lewis, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Ava Peralta, and Jane, the nanny are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The farmhouse and the Beacon belong to them, as well.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. The dialogue and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you to all who continue to follow this story, as well as to all who comment. I appreciate your interest and support more than you know! I'll try to be back at some point this weekend to respond to your comments individually, but I figured you'd rather have another update first, rather than a lot of rambling from me… LOL Anyway, please know how much I appreciate you all! As always, thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 for some sexual situations and strong language.

**WARNING: **THOUGH NEITHER PROLONGED NOR OVERTLY GRATUITOUS, THERE ARE CANDID REFERENCES TO MALE GENITALIA AND PREVIOUS SEXUAL ENCOUNTERS WITH MEN IN THIS UPDATE. AS IN THE PAST, THE REFERENCES ARE GERMAIN TO THE CONTEXT OF A "PRESENT TIME" DISCUSSION, AS WELL AS TO SCENES THAT ARE PLANNED FOR A FUTURE UPDATE. WHILE I MAKE NO APOLOGIES FOR MY CREATIVE CHOICES, I HAVE INCLUDED THIS WARNING OUT OF RESPECT FOR THOSE OF YOU WHO MAY FEEL SUCH CANDOR IS UNNECESSARY. IF THIS IS LIKELY TO OFFEND YOU, PLEASE PROCEED WITH CAUTION.

Finally, I have been writing quite a bit this summer, and it is my hope post more frequently in the coming weeks and months. I have much ground to cover in this story before the more intense content of my sequel _Snapshots: Anthology of a Life Well-Lived_ can begin to emerge. As _Confessions…_ progresses, so will _Snapshots…_

I hope y'all continue to enjoy both stories!

Kim

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

Unknown

Chapter 14.5 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Friday, June 5, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—2:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Upon his return to the farmhouse, Rafe wandered in through the back door, into the kitchen. He was beyond annoyed with the fact that his mother still wasn't home. He knew that if he had stayed out that late, he would have been grounded for life—despite the fact that he was a grown man. But she could do whatever the hell she wanted, and he wasn't supposed to say a word. Sometimes, life was just a series of inequities, and somehow, he always ended up with the short end of the stick. Fuck his life.

Releasing a disgruntled sigh, he moved further into the kitchen. Glancing toward the counter, he noticed the matching cell phones that Jane had pointed out earlier. Curious, he lifted one in each hand, sliding the locks on the touchscreens with his thumbs. What he found staring back at him only served to annoy him further: Matching wallpaper—the picture of the two of them with Emma. He really was beginning to believe he had been replaced in his mother's life.

He pressed enough buttons to figure out whose phone was whose, and then he set Natalia's phone aside. Surely there was something on Olivia's phone that he could use as leverage to get rid of her, he thought. It never even crossed his mind that if she had anything to hide, she would be smart enough to lock her phone. He clicked through her pictures first, and then viewed the videos. To his surprise and disappointment, there was nothing of any use there. Nothing risqué. Nothing even slightly shocking. Just a bunch of pictures of Natalia and Emma, with and without Olivia, with a few random shots of Ava mixed in for good measure. And videos from things like Emma's school fieldtrip, and the three of them at Family Day. He simply couldn't belief it.

He turned then, to her call log, and found nothing but an endless list of calls to and from business contacts, the Mayor's office, and his attorney, with a brief calls to Beacon employees and Emma's school, and one to Josh Lewis, the week before his hearing. He wondered briefly, why there were only a few brief calls to or from his mother. It didn't even occur to him that it was because they were almost always together.

Unwilling to give up so easily, he shifted his attention to her text messages. Surely the bitch was flirting with _someone_. Possibly even Josh, given the way she seemed to have him wrapped around her little finger. Slowly, he scrolled through the messages on her phone, beginning with the oldest ones he could find. Working his way through them, he grew increasingly frustrated. There were brief conversations with Jane regarding Emma's summer camp schedule, a few nondescript messages from random people he didn't know, and a brief text to Josh the day of the hearing, thanking him for his willingness to help Rafe. There was nothing even remotely incriminating on her entire phone!

And then he landed on the messages from early the previous morning, and his annoyance escalated, as he witnessed his mother interacting with the woman like some giddy little schoolgirl. It was sickening, the way she fawned over this woman! The afternoon messages followed, and began with Natalia saying, _So… I've been thinking about you… All. Day. Long._

Rafe's heart sank. She had been with _him_ all day—and she had been thinking of Olivia! How was he supposed to feel about that? He knew that if he were minding his own business, he wouldn't be privy to such information. Thus, technically, it was his own fault that he was feeling unwanted. But he wasn't willing to accept responsibility for that. It was Olivia's fault, he decided; because she took his mother away from him.

Undeterred by his hurt and anger, he continued scrolling through the messages.

_Oh, yeah? What have you been thinking?_ Olivia had replied moments later.

Earlier that afternoon, as Natalia had read the message, she could hear the flirtation in Olivia's tone, even via text. She grinned, and replied: _About that thing that you did this morning, right before I... finished…_

In terms of intensity, the sharp gasp that escaped Rafe's lungs matched the one that Olivia had exhaled in response to Natalia's confession. Only, Olivia's had been one of arousal, not disgust. Cautiously, he continued scrolling.

_Oh, ya liked that, did ya?_

Natalia could practically hear the playful cockiness in Olivia's tone as she read her lover's response. _You have no idea_, she hinted.

_Oh, I think I have _some_ idea_, Olivia responded.

A soft laugh had fallen from Natalia's lips upon reading Olivia's reply. She had no doubt that Olivia knew exactly how much she had enjoyed that particular move. _I can't wait for you to do it again… _

_Neither can I, Honey_, Olivia had replied.

_I miss you… terribly_, Natalia admitted._ I'd really like to kiss you right now…_

_I'd really like to kiss you, too. In fact, I've been thinking about exactly that, all day long._ Olivia's response read almost like a whisper, and Natalia had imagined the warmth of her lover's breath against her ear as she read it.

_I can't wait until you're home, and in my arms where you belong._ Olivia could hear the longing in Natalia's voice as she read her lover's declaration.

_Just a few more hours, Sweetheart_, Olivia had responded._ I can't wait to see you._

_I can't wait for our date tonight_, Natalia confessed.

_Neither can I_, Olivia replied. _I have a very special evening planned for us._

_Do I get any hints as to what's on the menu?_ Natalia asked.

_It's one of your favorite dishes_, Olivia answered elusively.

Natalia's lips had formed a roguish grin as she read Olivia's response. _Hmm… You, perhaps?_ she had guessed with a flicker of anticipation. She followed her comment with a flirty little emoticon, and Rafe shuddered at the mere thought. And then he grew angry.

Olivia's response only seemed to exacerbate his irritation. _Well… you can have _that_ for dessert_, she had flirted. _But first, I have a beautiful candlelight dinner planned for you._

_That sounds _wonderful, _Liv_, Natalia answered. _I picked out a special dress just for you_.

_You're beautiful, no matter what you wear_, Olivia complimented. _But I love that you picked something special for me._

_You say the sweetest things to me_, Natalia gushed in response. _No one has ever been this good to me._

Rafe scoffed at that comment. Though their time together had been brief, his father had been wonderful to her! How dare she dismiss that so casually! He could feel his rage heightening as the muscles in his body tightened and tensed.

_They were fools_, Olivia quickly declared. _You deserve to be treasured, Natalia. And I intend to treasure you for the rest of our lives._

_You are _so_ getting lucky tonight…_, Natalia had replied with a naughty grin. Rafe nearly gagged in response.

Olivia had laughed upon receiving that comment, and then she turned sentimental, as she responded: _I'm already the luckiest woman in the world, just because you love me, Natalia_, she asserted. _I couldn't possibly ask for more._

Olivia Spencer was one smooth operator, Rafe would give her that. She sure knew how to play a woman. Pathetically, he thought he might be able to use a few of her lines someday.

_Well, hold on to your hat, Olivia Spencer, because you're about to get a whole lot luckier._

That familiar eyebrow had arched upon reading Natalia's comment, and Olivia felt the undeniable reaction within her body. _How so?_

_You know that thing you love so much? The one that involves my tongue… in that one particular spot?_ While Natalia still found it difficult to express such thoughts to Olivia in person, she felt emboldened when communicating with her via text. As such, she had often used text to initiate their intimate encounters at the Beacon. And Olivia absolutely loved it.

Completely shocked, Rafe's stomach churned, and his heart stopped in his chest. Never in his life would he have expected his mother to even think such a thing—let alone _text_ it! What the fuck was wrong with her!

Olivia had gulped when she read that, and it revved her body up just as Natalia had intended. _Yeah?_ she replied, nearly breathless.

Rafe could practically hear the whore salivating over his mother's body. He wanted to throw the phone. Angry and grossed out, he couldn't bear to read his mother's response. Quickly, he scrolled down several messages, and found Olivia saying: _As much as I'm enjoying this, Honey, we should probably quit while we're ahead. Otherwise, I'm gonna need a cold shower before I can even leave my office._

_You don't have a shower in your office_, Natalia had responded moments later.

_My point exactly_, Olivia replied.

Natalia could practically hear the deadpan in Olivia's tone, and she had laughed in response. And then she replied, _Sigh… I hate to admit it, but I know you're right. We should stop. So much for sexy fun times with you this afternoon. God, I miss you…_

Olivia could hear the soft sigh of longing in Natalia's voice. _Later…_, was her singular response.

_Yes. Later…_, Natalia had quickly agreed. _I need to get dinner started for the kids, anyway._

_I love how you take such good care of them_, Olivia replied. _And of me…_

_It's my pleasure to take care of my family, Liv_, Natalia answered. _I love you all more than you could possibly know._

_We love you too, Honey_, Olivia reassured. _How are things going with Rafe? I've been thinking about him a lot today. I know none of this is easy on him—or on you._

Olivia's comment stopped Rafe in his tracks. She hadn't been forced into asking about him. So why did she? That one was certainly curious. With eager eyes, he continued on to his mother's response.

_Better… He's acting more like himself this afternoon_, Natalia reported.

_I'm glad, Sweetheart_, Olivia replied thoughtfully. _I know how worried you've been. _

_Sometimes I wonder if I'll ever stop worrying_, Natalia admitted.

_Well, we never stop being moms, no matter how old our kids get_, Olivia reasoned in response. _But Rafe's a good kid, and we're good moms. He'll get through this with our help._

_I love how certain you are of things_, Natalia responded moments later. _Thanks for keeping me grounded when I begin to doubt._

_There's nothing I wouldn't do for you, Natalia_, Olivia had responded. _I love you…_

_I love you too, Liv_, Natalia replied. _And I can't wait to show you how much._

_Ditto… xoxo_

At that point, Rafe had read more than he cared to know about their physical relationship—it made him sick. And there was nothing of any real interest to him. Nothing for him to rage against, because clearly, Olivia covered her tracks well. He couldn't even fathom the idea that she might actually be innocent of any wrongdoing. He just needed to figure out how she was hiding it. Perhaps that burn phone they took with them on "date night" held the key. He scoffed at the mere idea of a "date night" involving his mother and another woman—especially _that_ woman—and mindlessly tossed the phone back onto the kitchen counter; not giving a shit if he broke it. And then he schlepped into the living room and threw himself down on the sofa to await her mother's arrival. Whenever the hell that might be.

* * *

_Friday, June 5, 2009… The Penthouse Suite, the Beacon—2:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Liv?" Gently, Natalia traced the path of moonlight that illuminated Olivia's beautiful face, with her fingertip. They were lying, face to face, sharing the same pillow, in their bed at the Beacon. Olivia had been drifting in and out of slumber, as Natalia's mind drifted in and out of thought.

"Hmm…?" Poised on the edge of sleep, Olivia's soft murmur of acknowledgement fell from her lips almost dreamily.

"What you said earlier," Natalia began tentatively, "about me almost being able to…" She quietly cleared her throat, nervousness fluttering in her belly. "To… _fuck_ _you_…"

That word felt so foreign on Natalia's tongue, and delivered on a strangled whisper, the mere utterance of it made her insides shake uncontrollably—in a way that she found oddly arousing. She wondered if hearing her say it affected Olivia the same way.

She didn't have to wonder long, because she had managed to grab Olivia's full attention. Eyelids once heavy with sleep fluttered open, revealing swirling pools of smoldering, liquid want. The essence of desire in those eyes took Natalia's breath away. How could Olivia possibly still want her so much after hours of impassioned lovemaking? It both surprised and delighted her.

Stretching, Olivia leaned close, pressing her lips against Natalia's in a brief kiss. "What about it?" she asked in quiet invitation, her fingertips lightly brushing the curve of Natalia's hip. Whatever was to come of this, Olivia knew it was unfamiliar territory for Natalia, and the conversation could come at a cost. Thus, she proceeded cautiously.

Natalia lowered her gaze, avoiding those expressive jade eyes. "Is that what you want?" she asked self-consciously. "Do you… miss that part about sex? Do you need… something more?" She hadn't a clue as to what _something more_ might entail, and she was scared that Olivia needed something she might not be able to give.

Shaken by the tremor of uncertainty in Natalia's usually confident tone, Olivia silently chastised herself. She should have anticipated that her earlier comment would resonate with Natalia, make her question, cause her unnecessary worry.

Tenderly, her eyes filled with love, she collected Natalia's face in her hands, drawing that uncertain gaze into the surety of her own. "Stop, okay?" Her gentle directive was followed by the brushing of her lips against Natalia's. And then she met her gaze again. "I have never been more satisfied in a relationship," she reassured with gentle insistence. "Sexually or otherwise."

"Yeah, but we're just getting started," Natalia countered. "What if…"

"If I ever decide I need something more, I promise to tell you, okay?" Olivia pledged, as she gently stroked Natalia's cheek. "And I need you to promise to do the same."

Natalia drew quiet then, her thoughts drifting again. She remembered that day with Gus—the day she responded to him sexually for the first and only time. He had never taken her with such raw passion, such utter abandon, before, and it had both surprised and invigorated her. In those moments, with him thrusting so deeply inside her, she remembered wondering if this was why people found sex so enthralling. She certainly never had. Not until that encounter with Gus. She understood now, thanks to her experiences with Olivia, that she had been on the verge of orgasm for the first time in her life. If only he had lasted a few seconds longer. But he hadn't. And she had been left wondering.

The rare times they had been together, he had finished in a few short, imperceptible spurts, which she had only been aware of because of the way his breathing and movement changed. But this time was different. This time, despite the stillness of his body at the moment of release, his cock moved like a wild animal inside her, and he grunted loudly as he came in several long streams of thick, hot cum. His orgasm was so powerful that it shook her entire body, and for the first time ever, she actually felt him release inside her. He was buried so deep inside her that she felt the pulse of his orgasm, and the warmth of his passion as it filled her. And the moment he finished, rather than withdrawing from her, she felt his cock begin to rise and fill again. Then, still buried inside her, he had gathered her close, lifting her from the countertop where he had deposited her just moments before. Instinctively, her legs had wrapped around his waist, and he carried her to their bed, where he continued to thrust against her until he came again.

Only then, breathless and sated, had he withdrawn from her body; rolling onto his side next to her. She smiled at him, and kissed his lips, so unaware of his motivations; and then his guilt set in. He had fucked his wife with a hard-on he had for another woman. And he had done so, unapologetically. What a fucking bastard he was! But the taste of Olivia still lingered on his lips and tongue, and he found himself powerless to resist the surge of animalistic desire that coursed through his body, collecting once again in his groin. He wondered how in hell that was even possible, as he simultaneously scrambled for an excuse to leave their bed. He simply couldn't use Natalia like that again—she deserved far better than that from him.

Guilt-ridden and rapidly growing hard again, he had leaned close to her; though not too close that she would notice is erection. Brushing his lips against Natalia's, he muttered an excuse about needing to shower for work. And with that, he slipped from their bed, and made his way to the bathroom, where he stood under the hot, pounding spray, working his cock until the last vestiges of his unbridled lust for Olivia Spencer had finally been slaked.

Looking back, Natalia realized that the experience had rocked her to her core. Though it had been rushed, in the moment, it left her feeling fulfilled in a way that she never had been before. She was grateful that she hadn't known then what she knew now—that Olivia had been the catalyst for their impassioned encounter. Not that she regretted that in retrospect, but back then, it would have crushed her. She remembered, after Gus's death, praying that she had become pregnant from that encounter, and crying when she realized that it hadn't happened. Subconsciously, she pressed her hand against her belly, wondering if that weren't part of the reason she had resisted this pregnancy in the beginning.

The thought was fleeting, and she flashed back to that day with Gus. The thing she remembered the most was the sense of intimacy she had experienced when she actually felt him release as he was buried so deeply inside her. The emotional intimacy she shared with Olivia far surpassed anything she had ever experienced with anyone, including Gus, and now, more than anything, she wanted that depth of physical intimacy with Olivia, as well. She wanted any and all future reflections regarding both emotional and physical intimacy to be of Olivia, not Gus. He was her past—Olivia was her present, and her future. Her forever.

Lightly, Olivia kissed the corner of Natalia's mouth. "Penny for your thoughts," she whispered, drawing her back into the moment.

The tremulous smile that flickered across Natalia's face reflected in those dark, expressive eyes, and Olivia gently brushed the backs of her fingers across a slightly flushed cheek. "What is it, Natalia?" she asked quietly.

Natalia remained quiet for several moments, formulating her thoughts. "So… if I did happen to want more, that, um… that would be okay?" she finally asked, hesitantly.

Olivia's memory flashed back to earlier that evening—to Natalia's words. _I wish I could! Sometimes, I wish we _both_ could_. Soft eyes blinked, as she regarded Natalia. "Do you?" she queried.

"Maybe," Natalia answered noncommittally. It was difficult for her to say, given that she really had no clue as to what "more" might entail. She hesitated again, and then finally admitted, "I just… sometimes I wish I could feel you… deeper."

Confessed on a strangled whisper, the flush on Natalia's face intensified.

"Deeper?"

Olivia sounded as though she was processing a foreign concept, and instinctively, Natalia began to fret. What if she had said something wrong? Something offensive? But really, what did it matter? she quickly reasoned. This was Olivia. And she could say anything to her, knowing she would never be judged.

"Yes, deeper," Natalia reiterated, not wanting to sacrifice the open, honest communication they had established around the issue of sex. "Like… I want to feel you all the way inside me." She didn't know if it was the pregnancy, or the fact that Olivia had emboldened her, inspired her sexual awakening, or if this unrelenting need stemmed from some other unknown source. All she knew was that she wanted it, craved it, in places so deep that she couldn't yet fathom them. "I… I don't even know how that's possible," she mumbled, almost as an afterthought. She prayed that Olivia knew a way.

Stunned by Natalia's admission, Olivia fell strangely silent as she reflected upon the bevy of emotions she had witnessed playing across Natalia's face as she said it. And then she met Natalia's gaze, her fingertips tenderly brushing against the soft skin of Natalia's bare shoulder. "Why is this so important to you, Sweetheart?" she quietly inquired. Perhaps if she understood the impetus for Natalia's request, she might have a better idea as to how she should respond.

Reaching for Olivia's hand, Natalia intertwined their fingers as she held Olivia's tender gaze. And then she attempted to explain, without getting into too much detail, that she wanted a deeper sense of physical connection with Olivia—that she wanted Olivia to be the one with whom she shared her deepest sense of intimacy, in all regards, emotionally, physically, and spiritually. She acknowledged that the spiritual part might be difficult for Olivia, and expressed a willingness to be patient as they worked their way there at whatever pace was comfortable for Olivia.

Olivia responded by pulling her close, nuzzling against Natalia's cheek, as she murmured her promise to try. What on earth had this woman done to her, she wondered, that she would even contemplate a spiritual connection, let alone willingly agree to one? She smiled at the transient pondering, and pulled Natalia impossibly closer, delighting in the sensation of Natalia's bare skin against her own. What did it matter? Clearly, Natalia owned her, body, soul, and spirit, and surprisingly, she felt a sense of security in that knowledge—a deeper sense than anything she had ever known. _Deeper_, she thought, almost whimsically. _How apropos._

And with that knowledge as her impetus, Olivia found herself whispering another promise—this one, to find a way to satisfy Natalia's physical need, as well. She knew the _how_, of course, but what she didn't know was whether or not Natalia would be receptive to it. Despite Natalia's fervent declaration of willingness to try absolutely _anything_ with Olivia, there were some things that even Olivia considered too much, and thus, she hesitated in even mentioning them. This time, she was in over her head, and realizing it, she asked Natalia for a little time and patience, in this regard, as well.

Willingly, Natalia agreed. Anything for Olivia. Always.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 14.6: Trials and Tribulations…


	65. Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations Pt VI

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Doris Wolfe, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Frank Cooper, and Ava Peralta are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The characters of Lena Kundera and Bianca Montgomery are owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Prospect Park, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Well, I've been shooting for Friday updates like I have in the past, but it looks like Saturday is the day again this week! Thank you to all who are reading and/or have commented. Last weekend and this week proved to be quite busy, and I haven't yet had a chance to respond to your feedback. Please know that I appreciate each and every one of you, and I _will_ be back to respond soon to those of you who have that feature enable. And finally, thank you, as always, to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally _Rock_, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 overall, for some sexual situations and strong language.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

Unknown

Chapter 14.6 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Friday, June 5, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—3:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Where the hell have you been?" Rafe barked from the shroud of darkness that encompassed him, as he stood vigil in the living room.

The sound of his voice startled both Olivia and Natalia, as they stepped through the front door of the farmhouse. They had been sharing a laugh about something unexpected that happened while they were making love, and his confrontational tone ruined their reverie.

Natalia reached for the light switch, flipping it on. "Excuse me?" Her eyebrow lifted, her voice announcing her annoyance with his attitude, language, and tone.

"I said, where the hell have you been?" he repeated coolly.

"Who do you think you are, Rafael?" Natalia countered, as she moved further into the room.

He didn't make a sound as Olivia closed and locked the front door. And his dark, brooding eyes watched her every move, as she made her way to Natalia's side. She pressed a kiss against Natalia's temple, and gave her an affectionate squeeze. "I'll meet you upstairs, Sweetheart," she said, excusing herself to give them a little time.

Natalia responded with a hesitant smile. She almost wished Olivia wasn't so considerate. "Thank you," she said, as she brushed her lips against Olivia's. "I won't be long."

Rafe bristled at the demonstrative exchange, and stared Olivia down the entire time she was ascending the stairs.

Setting her purse on the wooden end table by the sofa, Natalia walked toward her son. "It's not okay for you to speak to me like that, Rafe," she said in a tone that brooked no dispute. "I think you've forgotten your role as my child, not my parent." She stressed the child and parent parts.

Nodding, Rafe lowered his gaze. He knew he was as wrong now as he had been earlier in the evening, but he couldn't bring himself to apologize. "It's late, Ma," he said sheepishly. "I was worried about you."

Carefully, Natalia lowered herself down to the sofa next to him. She almost expected him to move away, and she felt relieved when he didn't. "You don't need to worry about me, Rafe," she assured. "I was with Olivia, and…"

"That's easy for you to say," Rafe interrupted. "You weren't the one who answered the door to the cops at twelve thirty at night!"

A mixture of shock and confusion painted Natalia's face. "What are you taking about?" she questioned.

"Frank showed up here, banging on the door a few hours ago," Rafe reported.

"Frank isn't 'the cops,' Rafe," Natalia countered. She was annoyed by the very thought of the man banging on their door in the middle of the night, but she didn't let on. "He's Frank."

"I thought something happened to you, Ma," Rafe said with far more intensity than Natalia anticipated. "I was scared. It was late, and I thought…"

She watched the tears well up in his eyes, and instinctively pulled him close. Surprisingly, he clung to her like a little boy, rather than pushing her away. "Oh, _mijo_, I'm so sorry," she murmured against his hair. She understood what something like that might mean to him out of context. "I didn't mean to worry you."

His grip grew tighter, and she could hear him softly crying against her chest. "I couldn't call, because you left your phone at home, and…"

Gently, she raked her fingers through his thick dark curls. "I'm fine, Rafe," she said reassuringly. "I'm home now. There's nothing to worry about anymore."

"I'm glad you're okay, Ma," Rafe sniffled.

Leaning down, Natalia brushed a kiss against his brow. "I should've called when I realized how late we were going to be out," she conceded. "I'll remember next time, so you don't worry." It wasn't that she owed him an explanation, but she would want the same courtesy from him. It was different when it was just Emma—she was always in bed long before they arrived home on date night. But Rafe was a night owl at heart, and she should have known he would be up late. What she couldn't have anticipated was Frank. Who on earth could anticipate him, given how erratic his behavior had become?

"What did Frank want?" she asked, after several minutes of simply holding him close. It felt so nice to have her son close to her again; she was almost reluctant to give it up in exchange for information.

Collecting himself, Rafe sat upright on the sofa next to his mother. "He was carrying on about you and the baby, and how Olivia was trying to steal you both away from him," he reported. It was totally lost on him that he and Frank were having the same infantile reaction to Natalia's relationship with Olivia.

Natalia sighed. _Same bullshit, different day_, she thought, but she didn't say it. Instinctively, she knew that he was drunk again, but she didn't ask for confirmation. There was no reason to draw Rafe any deeper into the issues she and Olivia were having with Frank. They would handle him together.

Lowering his gaze, Rafe silently studied the edges of the coffee table, as he contemplated his words. There was so much to tell her, and yet, he didn't want to say anything that would dissuade her from wanting to be with Frank. He truly didn't understand that it would never happen, regardless of what Frank said or did.

Tilting her head, Natalia watched her son carefully. She knew that something was bothering him. "What is it, Rafe?" she asked with concern.

Carefully, Rafe considered his response. He liked Frank. A lot, actually. And he wanted his mother to be with him. But he didn't care one bit for Frank's possessiveness. And he didn't care for the fact that the man was drunk either. "It's just that… well, Frank was drunk, Ma," he finally shared.

"I figured as much," Natalia said coolly.

"Does that happen a lot?" Rafe's tone was filled with concern. His mother deserved better than that.

"We've had a few run-ins," Natalia admitted with a sigh.

"He seems to think he has rights where you're concerned," Rafe noted. "I don't like that at all."

The irony in Rafe's statement was not lost on Natalia. She stifled a smile. "Well, he has rights when it comes to his child," she acknowledged. "But he doesn't have any when it comes to me, and he never will. So he's just going to have to get over himself."

Rafe studied his mother then. She was so different. So decisive, so confident. He wasn't used to that from her. Not that she lacked self-assurance in raising him—she always exuded confidence as she shared life lessons with him, and if she had ever been scared, he had never known it. But this was different, and he had to admit, he liked it.

"How did he get home?" Natalia inquired, breaking into Rafe's thoughts.

"I made him drink almost a whole pot of coffee, and then I drove him home," Rafe answered. "He wasn't very happy about it, either."

"I'm sure he wasn't," Natalia grumbled. "I'm sorry you had to deal with that, Rafe. But I'm proud of you for doing the right thing."

"Thanks, Ma," Rafe said, quietly accepting his mother's praise. Moments like this reminded him of what it was like when it was just the two of them. He missed the days when they were close, and longed to have them back again. Dropping his gaze, he studied the edges of the coffee table again, as he contemplated his words. "I'm sorry I got so mad at you earlier," he finally said. "You know, about your date night."

Reaching out, she ruffled his shaggy hair with affection. "Thank you, Rafe," she said, softly. "That means a lot to me."

Rafe nodded, but said nothing.

After a few moments of silence, she gently raked her fingers through his hair, the way she had when he was a little boy. "I know this isn't easy for you, Rafe—me being with another woman," she quietly acknowledged. "But I believe, in time, you'll come to see how much Olivia loves me—how much she loves us: you, me, and the baby, as well as Emma and Ava. She has a wonderful, loving heart, and…"

Rafe was shaking his head. "Ma, please. Don't push it, okay?" he said. "I'm trying here, but don't push it."

A rueful smile covered Natalia's lips. "Okay," she relented. "Why don't you go on to bed," she suggested. "It's late, and we're both tired. We'll talk more in the morning."

"Okay," Rafe readily agreed, attempting to stifle a yawn. He rose from the sofa, and then turned toward Natalia. "'Night, Ma," he said with affection in his tone.

Natalia stood, and reached out, gently touching his face. She longed to hold him in her arms, but thought it better to give him space. "Goodnight, Rafe," she whispered softly. "I love you."

His emotions threatened to overwhelm him then, and he moved into her waiting arms. "I love you too, Ma," he said, voice quavering, as he hugged her.

_One step forward_, Natalia thought, as she held her son in her arms. She prayed that the morning wouldn't take them two steps back, as seemed to be their pattern, of late. She held tightly to him until he broke their embrace. And then she kissed his cheek, and bid him goodnight once again, before slowly climbing the stairs toward Olivia. It was late, but given her exchange with Rafe, she had much to share with her partner, and she knew without a doubt that Olivia would be waiting to hear all about it.

* * *

_Friday, June 5, 2009… Olivia's Office, The Beacon—3:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

The hotelier was certainly in a mood, Jen noted, as they worked together the following afternoon. Not bitchy or mean, the way she had been before Natalia. Just somewhat… _off_. Distracted, perhaps?

Jen studied her with measured interest over the top of the spreadsheet she was holding, as she rattled off data to her boss. It was part of her training for taking the helm during Olivia and Natalia's upcoming family leave.

Glancing up as she posed a question, Olivia caught those studious blue eyes off guard. "What?" Her tone wasn't sharp or impatient; neither was it warm.

"Nothing—" Jen brushed her curiosity aside.

"You obviously have something on your mind—" The remainder of Olivia's statement was apparent in the expression on her face, as she leaned back in her chair, crossing her legs.

Intuitively, Jen knew that meant Olivia was expecting a response. They were learning to read one another well. "Is everything all right?" Jen sounded genuinely concerned.

Olivia had been hoping to coax that question out of her. Otherwise, she would have ignored the studious eyes she felt on her just moments earlier—before she had even glanced at the woman. Her eyes slid closed, and she sighed heavily, as she contemplated the wisdom of what she was about to ask. But she needed information, and Doris was out of the question. She would never hear the end of it. And despite the fact that she knew Lena had been with men, she didn't think, given that both Lena and Bianca were lesbian, either of them would fully understand.

So that left Jen and Tracy, and Jen was the "religious" woman who had been married; thus, making her the one she thought would most likely understand. Finally, she met Jen's gaze again. "Would you mind if I asked you something personal? Completely off the record," she clarified.

"You can ask me anything, Ms. Spen—" The expression on the hotelier's face stopped her mid-word, and she quickly corrected, "Olivia." She smiled. They were officially "off the record" at the moment, and that had been their agreement—a simple way to distinguish between their personal and professional relationships, at least until Jen took over management of the Beacon. Then they would be on a first-name basis professionally, as well.

Olivia smiled and set the report she was holding on the desk. Leaning forward, she clasped her hands in front her. "Was it…" she contemplated her words carefully, "difficult for you to adjust to being with a woman?" she asked, tentatively.

"Do you mean in general? Or… are we talking about sex?" Jen needed clarification, because the two issues were completely separate in her own mind.

Biting her upper lip nervously, Olivia elucidated, "I mean sexually. Have you ever felt like you needed... more?" This was completely uncharted territory—their friendship was new, and she was always mindful of their professional relationship, as well. She simply just didn't want to offend the woman. But Natalia's emboldened declaration that she needed more, sexually, was driving her to distraction, and she was in desperate need of input from someone who might understand.

"You mean, as in a certain extra body part?"

Jen's teasing grin washed over Olivia, liberating her, and a flood of relief visibly drained over her face. "Thank God I don't have to mince words with you anymore," she laughed.

"I told you, you can ask me anything," Jen said simply. As she relaxed in her seat. "And you can say anything to me, as well."

"Thanks," Olivia sighed, welcoming the respite. "It's just that we're still trying to figure out how it all works," she explained. "What's acceptable, what's not, y'know."

"I understand," Jen said, supportively. "Honestly, Tracy and I don't necessarily follow the mores of lesbian life. At least I don't think we do." The expression on her face said she hoped she was correct, and that drew a smile from Olivia. "She could probably tell you more about that than I could, being that lesbian is the only sexual identity she's ever claimed."

"I didn't realize that," Olivia said casually, as she took a sip of her coffee. She set the mug back down on the warmer. "Not that it matters in the least," she quickly clarified.

Jen nodded. She understood there was no judgment or malice in Olivia's words.

"But that's not really what I'm asking," Olivia further elucidated. She chewed her upper lip for a moment. "I guess… I'm really looking for your thoughts from the perspective of your faith." She hadn't realized that until that very moment.

"Oh!" Jen was a bit taken aback. She would've been more prepared for such an inquiry from Natalia. She thought about it for several moments before answering. "Well, like I shared before, it took me a really long time to accept my feelings for Tracy," she reminded. "And it took even longer for me to come to terms with idea of being sexually intimate with her." She sighed and shook her head. "God, she was so patient with me," she shared.

Smiling, Olivia admitted, "Natalia was ridiculously patient with me, too."

Jen tried not to look shocked, but it didn't work.

"It surprises you that I was the one holding out," Olivia said with a laugh. There was no question in her tone.

"A little, yes…," Jen sheepishly admitted.

"We both fought our feelings for a really long time," Olivia divulged, "but after we finally confessed everything to one another, I was the one who hesitated to take the next step." She shrugged, almost helplessly. "I was… scared."

"But you're not anymore," Jen presumed.

"Not in the least," Olivia grinned.

"And now things are good, but… different, and you're wondering if taking things a step further would be okay?" Jen surmised. "As far as God is concerned, I mean."

"Exactly," Olivia said, sounding relieved.

Jen nodded, indicating that she understood Olivia's dilemma. "Look, Olivia, to put it bluntly, sex with Jake was… wonderful. It exceeded my expectations by far," she shared. "Tracy knew that, and she worried that she wouldn't be able to give me… enough, y'know, because of that missing body part. So she did something about it."

Jen's grin was contagious, and Olivia knew exactly what she meant.

"I didn't ask for it. I never would have because, well, first of all, because I never knew such a thing existed." The slightly nervous edge to her laugh told Olivia she was being truthful. "And second of all, I wasn't missing anything. Truth is, sex with Tracy has always been far more satisfying—both physically and emotionally, than it was with Jake—and she didn't need any help to make it that way. But that's not to say I don't enjoy that sort of help, every once in a while." She was blushing by the time she finished that statement.

"So you were okay with her bringing that sort of thing into—"

"Absolutely." Jen's smile nearly giggled.

"You didn't find it offensive, or… some sort of sacrilege?" Olivia checked.

"Not at all, Olivia," Jen reassured. She paused for a moment, measuring her words. "Since we're talking from a faith perspective, I have to say that I'm quite certain the church I grew up in would scream in horror at such a thing, but honestly, Olivia, I don't really care. My faith in God, my commitment to Him, isn't affected by the gender of my fiancée, or how I make love with her," she reasoned. "And I know for us, it's something we enjoy, and that's all that matters," she said forthrightly. "So, if you feel like you need something more, and Natalia is okay with it too, then why deprive yourself?"

"I can't think of any reason that would make sense," Olivia grinned, willingly allowing Jen to believe she was the one who needed "more." Better that, than to disrespect Natalia by sharing something so personal. "Thank you for that," she added. "Natalia's faith is so important to her, and I… I don't want to ask her to compromise that for me."

Grinning at her boss, Jen acknowledged the hotelier's appreciation, and pitched an offer she couldn't refuse. "This might be a little awkward," she prefaced, "but if you'd like, I can e-mail you a few recommendations. We found some favorites by trial-and-error, but maybe our lessons learned can save you a little time."

"Awkward?" Olivia's tone held a nervous laugh. "Yeah… But I'd appreciate it," she said, willfully stifling a blush. Never in her life did she think she would have such a conversation—not with a friend, and certainly not with an employee. It felt oddly liberating, despite the slight awkwardness, and she attributed that to Jen's easy manner. She was thankful for the woman's forthrightness, and even more thankful for her friendship.

"Send me your personal e-mail address, and I'll take care of it," Jen directed. They had never had cause to share such information previously, as they communicated via phone and text.

"See, you're getting the hang of this boss thing already." Olivia offset the awkwardness by teasing Jen for her display of assertiveness.

"Sorry—," Jen said, bashfully.

"Don't be," Olivia replied. "You're gonna need that assertive streak while Natalia and I are out. Some of our employees can be a real handful."

Jen laughed. "You have a point. Sometimes I wonder what I've gotten myself into," she admitted.

Olivia smiled in response. "You're doing a great job so far, Jen," she complimented. "Tracy is too, from what Natalia says."

"Thank you, Olivia," Jen said appreciatively. "We're committed to doing our best for the two of you."

"I know," Olivia acknowledged. "And believe me, we both appreciate that," she said sincerely.

"It's our pleasure," Jen replied with a satisfied smile. "So what was it you were saying about the Dandridge account?" she asked, returning to their previous business.

As Olivia responded to Jen's question, she pulled her iPhone from her pocket. Quickly accessing her personal e-mail account, she forwarded the contact information to Jen. And then they settled in to work again, this time, with the hotelier in a more amiable mood—the kind of mood Jen had grown accustomed to since Natalia came into her life.

* * *

_Saturday, June 6, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—6:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Saturday morning dawned early, with Emma and Rafe both out of bed practically before the sun peeked over the eastern horizon. Awakened by the echo of Emma's footsteps on the stairs as she ran down them in hopes of finding Rafe, Natalia smiled and turned into Olivia's body. Not surprisingly, her lover was still completely oblivious to the world.

Her left arm was tucked beneath Natalia's neck; the right one, slung over her own forehead. And those perfect lips were slightly parted; the softest hint of a snore slipping through them. That made Natalia's smile morph into a low chuckle.

Resting her head on Olivia's pillow, Natalia's eyes traced a path along chiseled features, as her thoughts drifted back to the evening prior. The warmth of Olivia's breath—the whisper of fingertips, floating across Natalia's skin as Olivia made love to her. Every time seemed like the first, as they discovered new things that each of them enjoyed. And yet, each time was like coming home to that one place in the world where they felt safe, secure, and whole.

Her gaze dropped to Olivia's chest, and reaching out, she reverently traced the fading scar that lingered between her lover's breasts; the physical reminder of their rather inauspicious beginnings. Remembering their many heated run-ins brought an incongruous smile to her lips, even as the scar brought tears of both sorrow and joy. She had loved Gus; that was true. But something deep inside her knew that even if he hadn't died, she still would have found herself in this woman's life, in her arms, in her bed. Because nothing had ever felt as true, as deep, as the love she felt for Olivia. And nothing ever would.

Her thoughts drifting, fingertips followed, and lightly, she teased the underside of Olivia's right nipple, smiling as it drew to attention. She knew if she leaned in, encircling that taut bud with her mouth, suckling with just the right amount of pressure, she could make Olivia come in her sleep. The first time it happened, she had been hoping to wake her, to entice her into lovemaking. But instead, Olivia slept on, moaning softly in her sleep as Natalia suckled at her nipple. Slowly, those soft moans grew more intense, and then, to Natalia's surprise and delight, Olivia was climaxing, crying out in pleasure. In her sleep! She shuddered and sighed, a sated smile teasing at the corners of those exquisite lips, but she never woke.

Natalia had curled up beside her then, her fingertips dallying between Olivia's legs, delighting in the warm wetness she had created. When finally Olivia stirred, she stretched and sighed contentedly, and then turned her head to kiss Natalia full on the mouth. "Why do I feel like we just made love?" she had whispered. She could feel the tightness in her belly, the unmistakable aftershocks of an orgasm pulsing deep within.

Blushing, Natalia shifted her gaze away from Olivia's probing eyes. "I was uh, I was trying to wake you up, and I—I made you… y'know…" She shrugged a bit nervously.

That sexy grin percolated on Olivia's lips. "You made me come in my sleep?" she husked, in that low, morning register that drove Natalia to distraction.

"I, uh… yes," Natalia confessed. Her own body was humming with desire.

"Was it as good for me, as it was for you?" Olivia asked flirtatiously.

"Judging from the sounds you were making, yes," Natalia said, sounding almost cocky, despite the slight flushing of her cheeks.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Any chance we could do it again, now that I'm awake to judge for myself?"

A seductive grin fell across Natalia's lips, as a fingertip stroked in just the right place to make Olivia gasp and squirm. Natalia kissed her then, with slow deliberation, her tongue stroking in perfect rhythm with the finger that explored through swollen tissue. And then she left Olivia's mouth, blazing a trail of openmouthed kisses along Olivia's body before taking Olivia's most intimate flesh into the warm softness of her mouth.

Olivia groaned, lifting her hips in offering, and gently, Natalia suckled that other sweet nub, relishing in the juices that flowed from Olivia's body in response. And as Olivia grew full and hard in her mouth, Natalia delighted first in the subtle twitching, and ultimately the intense throbbing, as Olivia came for her; her body arching and writhing, that gloriously engorged bundle of nerves quivering in Natalia's mouth, against her tongue.

Natalia had reveled in that, the first time it happened, and every single time thereafter. Her body was humming with desire just thinking about it, and every fiber of her being ached to make it happen again. Right now.

But her temptation was thwarted by the pounding of slipper-clad feet on the staircase, followed by quick footsteps skidding across the floor toward their bedroom door. And then Emma was knocking, the way she had been taught, and Natalia's lips curled into a smile. Emma was such a fast learner, no matter what the subject, and she had been especially good about not barging into their bedroom without first knocking—even when she was really upset or excited.

Instinctively, Natalia reached for her discarded nightshirt, slipping it over her head and pulling it down with little effort. And then she reached over, pulling the sheet up, tucking it firmly around Olivia, to ensure her lover was adequately covered before welcoming their daughter inside.

Within moments of Natalia's greeting, Emma was bouncing on their bed, chattering on about what they might have for breakfast, and not being able to find Rafe, and how she wondered what he was doing because it was so early, and…

The bouncing and chattering went on until it roused Olivia from sleep.

And then Emma turned into a little detective. "Did you get hot again last night, Mommy?"

"Huh? Wha—?" Olivia sounded confused. And then she glanced down, eyeing the bare shoulders that peeked out from beneath the sheet Natalia had wrapped around her. "Uh… yeah—," she said sheepishly, embarrassed by the fact that her daughter had caught her without clothing, yet again.

Natalia smirked at her over Emma's head, and mouthed. "I warned you."

Olivia fixed her lover with a look, as Emma continued her questioning. "Why don't you just turn on the fan?" she reasoned, sounding as if it was the most logical solution in the world.

"Uh, well, because it messes up Mommy's hair," Natalia answered, attempting to distract the child.

Emma glanced at Olivia's hair, and shook her head. "It's messed up anyway," she sighed. Her gaze shifted to Natalia. "And so is yours, Mama," she pointed out.

"Everyone's hair gets messed up when they sleep, Baby," Olivia explained.

"Then why can't you turn on the fan?" Emma queried.

"Well, because…"

The expression in her eyes begged for help as she glanced at Natalia, only to receive a rejection. "I already tried. You're on your own now," Natalia said, distancing herself from the conversation.

"Well, ours is a different kind of messed up, Em," Olivia hedged. "We're uh… we're trying a new hairstyle this weekend."

"What kind?" Emma pressed.

A sense of panic set in, as Olivia grappled for answers. "The kind you're not allowed to know about yet," she answered lamely.

Olivia's comment drew a discontented look Natalia, and a skeptical one from Emma. "Grown-ups are weird," Emma announced, as she jumped down off of their bed. "I'm hungry, Mama. Can we fix some breakfast now?"

"Sure, Honey," Natalia said sweetly. "Why don't you go get dressed, and meet me down in the kitchen in a few minutes," she suggested. "You can help me, if you want."

"Yay!" Emma exclaimed. She loved helping her Mama in the kitchen.

Emma made a beeline for the door, slamming it, in her wake. Natalia turned her attention toward Olivia. "Really, Liv?"

"What?" Olivia feigned ignorance.

Natalia just gave her that look, and immediately, Olivia was on the defensive. "Well, what was I supposed to say?"

"Not that," Natalia said flatly.

Olivia made a face at her.

"Why can't you just put some clothes on before you fall asleep?" Natalia pressed.

Olivia pulled her close then, kissing her lightly. "I like to sleep naked with you because I love the way your skin feels against mine, especially after we make love," she whispered, seductively enough that Natalia wanted to retract her suggestion. "And correct me if I'm wrong, but I don't remember you wearing this…" she gestured toward Natalia's nightshirt, "when we fell asleep last night."

"That's because I don't sleep through Hurricane Emma," Natalia bantered. "I actually wake up when our daughter knocks."

"Maybe we should put cowbells on her," Olivia suggested drolly.

The nonchalant tone in Olivia's voice forced Natalia to bite back a laugh. "Or maybe you should just put some clothes on," she countered.

"Not a chance," Olivia adamantly refused. "My odds of getting laid again in the morning are better, if I'm already naked," she said with a smirk.

Natalia laughed. "Well, that's true enough. You almost got lucky again this morning."

The low timbre of Natalia's tone told Olivia exactly how lucky she had almost been. "But our Jellybean interrupted?" she assumed.

"Only thing in the world that would've stopped me," Natalia declared.

"Damn that kid," Olivia harrumphed, drawing another laugh from Natalia.

Olivia arched an eyebrow. "Any chance I could still get lucky now?"

"Not unless you're willing to let our daughter to starve to death," Natalia replied.

Olivia feigned contemplation, and Natalia threw a pillow at her. "Go take a shower," she commanded with a laugh, as Olivia grumbled in protest.

Purposefully, Olivia allowed the sheet to drop, exposing firm breasts and tight nipples. "Join me?"

A low growl emerged as dimples bloomed, and then Natalia bit the tip of her finger in contemplation. "That's a tempting offer," she admitted. "But no." Playfully, she pushed Olivia away. "Emma is waiting for me."

Her lips adopting a contrived pout, Olivia climbed from their bed. "I'm beginning to think you like her better."

Natalia chuckled as she followed Olivia out of their bed. Taking Olivia's chin between her thumb and forefinger, she met her gaze. "I love all four of my girls equally," she declared. And then she pressed a brief kiss to those soft, full lips. "But very differently."

Olivia's heart fluttered at the inclusion of Ava in Natalia's comment. They had grown close, Natalia and Ava, in the months following Olivia's announcement to her eldest daughter that she and Natalia were in love. Ava had taken to calling Olivia at the office more often, as it gave her an excuse to talk with Natalia first. And Natalia had taken the initiative to call Ava on many an occasion, as well. Just to chat. Olivia could not have been more pleased with the bond that was forming between her lover and her grown child. She often wished the same could be true for her son, Ethan. But that, she reasoned, was just far too much to ask, given all of the blessings she already possessed.

She was pulled from her thoughts by the sound of Natalia's voice. "Now behave yourself, and go take a shower," Natalia was saying. "And later, if you're good, I'll show you exactly how differently I love you."

Natalia's voice was like liquid silk, as she made promises of things to come. Olivia instantly felt her body respond. "Is that a promise?" she husked.

"Absolutely," Natalia purred.

Olivia grinned, and kissed her. "Well, you just get ready, Sweetheart, because you're not gonna believe how good I'm gonna be today," she declared. And then she took Natalia's promise all the way to the shower. Oh, she could be good, all right. Spectacularly good, in fact, when the reward was enticing enough. And Natalia's rewards were the best enticement she had ever experienced.

TBC in Chapter 14.7: Trials and Tribulations…


	66. Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations Pt VII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Alan and Lizzie Spaulding, Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The character of Bianca Montgomery is owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park. The board game _Monopoly_™ is owned by Hasbro. Rights to the character Willy Wonka belong to Warner Bros.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, Hasbro, Warner Bros., or any other entity. With the exception of the conversations that took place between Olivia, Natalia, Emma, and Rafe on 5.28.2009, parts of the conversations between Olivia and Rafe that aired on 6.1.2009, and Olivia and Natalia on 6.2.2009, and a line from the 6.22.2009 conversation between Olivia and Natalia, the dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you all so much for all of your awesome comments. I appreciate each and every one of you. And thank you, as always, to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally _Rock_, Woman! I appreciate you more than you know.

Rating: Overall, Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 for some sexual situations and strong language. However, this particular update is rated PG.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

Unknown

Chapter 14.7 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Saturday, June 6, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—9:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Together, Natalia and Emma planned a big family breakfast, hoping that Rafe would attend. He had declined dinner and movie night the evening prior, telling Natalia that he just wasn't "ready for this whole family thing." Disappointedly, Natalia had excused him from their plans, and agreed to let him take her old car into town for the evening. She hadn't a clue what he had done all evening, or with whom. She only knew that he had come home sometime after they all went to bed, and she hadn't seen him until he returned from his morning run, just as she entered the kitchen that morning.

So she and Emma set their plan in motion, filling the house with the aromas of all his favorite breakfast dishes. And to her surprise and delight, Rafe agreed to breakfast with the family. It was an uncharacteristically subdued meal, except for the Emma's chatter, and Rafe didn't interact as much as Natalia would have liked. But he had joined them, and for that, she was thankful. It was a step in the right direction.

After breakfast, while Olivia and Natalia worked together to clean the kitchen, Emma coaxed Rafe outside with her. She took him down by the pond to show him the ducks, and over to the pasture, to pet the cows, and then up to barn to show off her new bicycle. She was excited about the cows and the ducks, and chattered on about their visit to Katama Farm, where she had gotten to pet chickens, and piglets, and goats—even baby ones! Rafe was enjoying the time with her, but by the time they reached the barn, he was beginning to feel a bit overwhelmed.

Meanwhile, Olivia and Natalia had finished cleaning up the breakfast mess, and wandered out to the front porch. Mugs of fresh-brewed coffee in their hands, they lounged on the old wooden bench like they had a hundred other times, chatting about everything and nothing, the way they often did. It was as relaxed as they had felt at home since Rafe's arrival three days prior, and they were both very grateful for the reprieve.

And then, out of nowhere, their solitude was shattered.

"Mommy!" Emma cried out, as she came running toward the porch. She sounded distressed, almost frantic, and both Olivia and Natalia were alarmed. Together, they ran toward her, meeting her halfway down the sidewalk.

"Baby, what is it?" Olivia queried, as she reached her daughter. "What's wrong?"

"Olivia, I—I'm sorry," Rafe said as he approached them, close on Emma's heels. This time he knew he screwed up. "She wanted to ride on the handlebars, and… and I—I told her no, because I was afraid I'd crash, and she'd fall," he explained nervously.

"He told me to get off and leave him alone," Emma cried, as she buried her face against Olivia's torso.

Olivia stooped down, meeting Emma's gaze. "He didn't mean it, Baby," she soothed.

One glance at Natalia told her to prepare, and then she was scrambling for a distraction to keep Emma from being witness to whatever firestorm was about to erupt. "Listen, Em, why don't you run inside and get cleaned up," she suggested, eyeing the dirt smudges on Emma's face and arms. Clearly the child had been hard at play.

"Am I in trouble?" Emma's lower lip was quivering, as more tears welled up in her eyes.

"No, Sweetie," Olivia quickly reassured. "You didn't do anything wrong."

"Then why is Rafe so mad at me?" Emma cried.

Rafe looked decidedly uncomfortable, as he shifted back and forth on anxious feet. The look in Natalia's eyes was menacing.

"He's not mad at you, Honey," Natalia said. "He's mad at Mommy and me."

"Why?" Emma sniffed.

"We'll talk to you about it in a few minutes. I promise," Natalia said. "Right now, I need to speak with Rafe. So go on in, and get washed up like Mommy said, okay?"

Nodding, Emma wiped the tears from her eyes, leaving smudges of dirt in their place. And then she sprinted off toward the front door.

Visibly frustrated, Rafe raked his fingers through his thick mop of curls, as Natalia glared at him. "I told you I wasn't ready for family life, Ma," he sighed, before attempting to walk away.

"You stop!" Natalia snapped.

The commanding nature of her tone was foreign to him, and he quickly turned on his heel, staring at her in disbelief. What had happened to his mother?

Purposefully, Natalia advanced on him, determination in her eyes. "Look, I get that this is difficult for you, Rafe," she said with a gentleness that belied the ferocity in her dark eyes. "But being harsh with Emma is not an option. She's just a little girl, and she doesn't deserve to take the brunt of your misguided anger."

"My anger isn't misguided, Ma," Rafe argued. "You can't expect me to just roll over and accept this bullshit lifestyle you're living."

_So much for him trying_, Natalia sighed, as her mind drifted back to their conversation a few nights prior_._ Was this the way it would always be? One step forward, six steps back? She felt her ire surge again, and Olivia reached out, gently touching her arm in an act of steadying her. Instantly, Natalia felt her body calm, but rightfully, her anger didn't subside. She advanced on him, determination set in her jaw.

"Whether you like it or not, Rafael, you are, in fact, a member of this family. And as long as you live in our home, you will act like the decent human being I raised you to be," she demanded, as she held him in place with the sheer energy of her fury. "I don't care how you feel about our lifestyle; you will treat both Olivia and me with respect. You will be kind and gentle with Emma, just as you will be with your new baby sister when she arrives."

"Yeah, well what if I don't want to live here?" Rafe retorted. His mother would never let that happen, he thought smugly.

"Suit yourself," Natalia said with a dismissive shrug.

"What?" His dark eyes widened in astonishment. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"You heard me. You have two choices," Natalia said firmly. "Either straighten up your act, and treat the members of this family with respect. Or finish out your probation in a halfway house. It's as simple as that."

"Ma, you wouldn't really…"

"Try me, Rafe," Natalia challenged. "I'll call the judge right now."

When Rafe said nothing in response, Natalia looked satisfied. "I thought so," she said. "Now get yourself together, and go apologize to Emma. She doesn't need to see you acting like a spoiled child."

Appropriately censured, Rafe skulked off into the house, once again leaving Olivia and Natalia alone in the front yard. "I'm telling you, Olivia, that boy is seriously testing my patience right now," Natalia seethed, as she walked toward her partner.

Olivia said nothing. What was there to say, really? The boy was clearly troubled, and she hadn't a clue as to how to help him. He didn't want her help anyway, so what did it matter? Releasing a slow sigh of frustration, she simply pulled Natalia into her arms.

Willingly, Natalia sank into Olivia's embrace, wrapping her arms firmly around Olivia's waist, and burying her face against Olivia's neck. Slowly, Olivia's hand caressed Natalia's back, as she whispered encouragement to her. It didn't really matter to Natalia what Olivia was saying. It was the fact that she was there, always, to offer reassurance, even if they were both wondering at the validity of such reassurance.

Natalia tightened her hold, and Olivia responded in kind. "I love you, Olivia," Natalia whispered against warm skin. When all else seemed to be failing, that one fact remained true. It was the cornerstone of her existence now—the love she felt for, and from, Olivia.

"I love you too," Olivia whispered against Natalia's ear. And that was why it mattered. Those three simple words made it matter more than anything, Olivia silently acknowledged, as she held Natalia close. It mattered because Natalia and their family were everything to her. And come what may, they always would be.

* * *

_Saturday, June 6, 2009… The Farmhouse of Love—10:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Entering the farmhouse, Rafe took the front staircase two steps at a time, quickly making it to the landing. It was unsettling to him that he had broken his resolve to never go to the second floor, because that was where his mother shared a bedroom with Olivia. But he was here now, slowly taking in the landscape. There were five doors leading off of the hallway, including the one for the bathroom. Glancing around, he assumed the bedroom at the far end of the hall was where they slept. It was separated from the other rooms by quite a distance. And he easily figured out which bedroom was Emma's—the one with all the hearts and butterflies all over the door. It looked like a project his mother would have done with her.

Finding Emma in her bedroom, Rafe paused at the door, leaning against the doorframe. Arms crossed, he contemplated, as the distinct sound of sniffles reached his ears. He had a lot to make up for, and he wasn't exactly sure how to approach it. But he knew that regardless of his feelings about Olivia and Natalia's relationship, Emma didn't deserve to be hurt; especially not by him. The direct approach was probably best, he finally decided. And then he took a deep breath, and dove in. "Hey, Munchkin," he said in quiet greeting, as he rapped lightly on the door. "Okay if I come in?"

Emma looked up from the huge stuffed teddy bear she was cuddling, meeting his gaze with a teary-eyed frown. Nodding, she slowly sat upright, tugging her bear into her lap—a protective barrier.

He could feel her eyes following him as he walked into the room, sitting on the bed next to her. Chewing his lower lip, he glanced around the room, taking in the décor. "I like your room a lot, Emma," he complimented, smiling at all the pictures of puppies and kittens, mixed with pin-up posters of all the latest Disney stars, and some boy band he had never heard of before. "It looks like you like living here a whole lot more than you did at the Beacon."

Nodding again, Emma leaned her chin on her bear's shoulder. "It feels like a real home here," she said, forthrightly. "It is my home now." She stressed that it was a fact.

"Yeah," Rafe said, nodding nervously. "I guess it's my home now, too." He really didn't know how to feel about that, but he guessed he'd better figure it out.

They were quiet for a few moments, both of them lost in thought. And then Emma looked at him, a mixture of curiosity and determination in her eyes. "How come you're so mean now?" she asked without a hint of hesitation. "Not just to me. I heard you saying mean things to Mommy and Ma the other day, too. And I don't like it when you're mean. It makes you sound like a big bully. And it makes Ma cry."

Emma's words were a knife straight to the heart. Rafe felt the guilt seize him, and his heart lurched and pounded in his chest, and then descended down into his stomach where it sat like a stone. He had been such an ass—to all of them. And he knew it. Worse, he had no real excuse except that he was so afraid of losing his mother to Olivia and Emma, and the new baby. He swallowed nervously. "I guess… I'm just having a hard time adjusting to having so much family," he answered vaguely. There was no need to burden her with his confusion about his mother's relationship with Olivia. She wouldn't understand it anyway. "It's always just been my Ma and me."

"Yeah, it's always just been my Mommy and me, too," Emma related, her fingers playing over the soft brown fur of her plush teddy bear. "But I love having a Ma now. And a big brother," she added, smiling at Rafe through tearstained eyes.

"Except when I'm mean, right?" Rafe said, ruefully.

"Yeah, except when you're mean," Emma nodded.

"I'm sorry I've been such a jerk, Emma," Rafe sheepishly apologized. "It isn't your fault, it's mine," he said reassuringly. "I'll promise I'll try to do better, okay?"

Shifting to her knees, Emma's bluish-green eyes lit up. "We get a new baby sister soon," she announced, seemingly out of nowhere. That appeared to brighten her mood immensely, but he had no idea where it had come from, or why it was suddenly so important. And then she explained. "Babies make people happy. Maybe you'll be less mean when she gets here."

Despite himself, Rafe laughed. "Yeah," he said, as he reached out, tousling her hair. "I'm sure I'll be less mean by the time the new baby comes. But I think maybe I should start working on it now."

"Yeah," Emma nodded. "I think that would be good."

The stack of board games on her shelf caught her attention then, and her mood brightened even more, all else seemingly forgotten. "Hey, wanna play _Monopoly_™ with me?"

Rafe took in a deep breath, releasing it slowly, as the tension fell away from his chest. "Sure, Munchkin," he said with a playful lilt. "But I get to be the car."

"Cool," Emma said, as she bounded from her bed. "'Cause I like to be the hat. It reminds me of _Willy Wonka_."

"Yeah?" Rafe questioned, as he turned to face her again. "You like that movie?"

Emma pulled the _Monopoly_™ box from the bottom of the stack. "Yup," she said. "It's my favorite."

"Cool," Rafe declared. "I like it too. Maybe we could watch it later."

"I like the old one better than the new one," Emma declared. "What about you?"

The chatter continued then, as a game board and pieces were methodically pulled from the box and disseminated. And from their vantage point in Emma's doorway, Olivia and Natalia breathed a mutual sigh of relief. Unbeknownst to Emma and Rafe, they had been watching the exchange for quite some time, and for the first time since Rafe had come home, they both felt some of the pressure release.

Wrapping her arm around Natalia's waist, Olivia pressed a light kiss to her temple. And then she coaxed her down the hall toward their bedroom. They had a while before Emma would be asking about lunch, and she knew a little downtime would do them both a world of good.

* * *

_Monday, June 8, 2009… Olivia's Office, the Beacon—10:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

After two more lectures from Natalia over the course of the weekend, Rafe finally realized that his mother wasn't going to back down. This _trying_ thing was really hard. But if he didn't want to spend the rest of his probation living in a halfway house, he knew he was going to have to toe the line at home. And that also meant showing up in Olivia's office on Monday morning, to discuss possible openings at the Beacon.

He didn't want to work there. It was the last place on earth he wanted to be! But he had begrudgingly agreed to meet with her to discuss the positions Jen had outlined as possibilities; lest his mother unleash another lecture on him.

And so he shuffled into Olivia's office at the appointed time that morning, plopping himself down in one of her guest chairs. "Okay, so I'm here," he said, sounding less than enthused. "So what am I supposed to do?"

Slowly, Olivia eyed him up and down. He was dressed in gray trousers, and a blue button-up shirt, and he wore a tie that she recognized as being one of Gus's. Though the tie had been pulled loose, she was impressed that he had bothered to dress up at all. Perhaps she had underestimated him. It wasn't the first time, and probably wouldn't be the last.

She said nothing, as she opened the file that Jen had prepared for her. "Okay, here's something," she said, perusing the top job description in the file. "It's in the kitchen. It's an entry-level job, but you know what, the salary is more than it seems. You get to share all the tips with the waiters." She tried to make it sound appealing, as she handed him the paper across her desk.

He looked it over, as she continued shuffling through the file. "Um, Olivia, a bus boy?"

"This is right up your alley, you know, if you're looking to be a cop," Olivia said, rustling the paper in her hands. Natalia had called Friday afternoon to tell her that Rafe had applied to the Springfield Police Department. What Natalia didn't know was that Rafe could never be a cop, because of his felony conviction. Olivia wondered why he hadn't just told her the truth, and she hoped her comment would spark the conversation where she could ask. Perhaps he wasn't yet aware. "Security guard." She handed the job description over to him.

He set the first paper on her desk, and accepted the second one. "Oh, great, I'm sure they have really snazzy uniforms, too," he said sarcastically. "Come on."

"Excuse me?" Olivia said. She really couldn't believe what an ungrateful ass he was being.

"Just… you know what, forget it," Rafe said. "I'm gonna… I'll go ask my grandpa Alan to help."

"No… no," Olivia said, caution in her tone. "That kind of job comes with strings. Look, I'm not looking for the kissing of the feet. A little gratitude would be nice," she muttered with a sarcastic lilt. "I'm offering you a job. Two jobs, in fact."

"I know," Rafe said lamely. He slunk down into the seat, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Look, I'm not sure what you're expecting here, Rafe, but there aren't a whole lot of employers out there, chomping at the bit to hire a convicted felon," Olivia commented. Sometimes the kid just needed to hear a little truth, even if it pissed him off. "Now, I'm not judging you for what happened," she stated clearly. "I know it was an accident. But the fact remains, you are a convicted felon, and right or wrong, you're gonna have to deal with the consequences of your actions for the rest of your life. I'm just trying to make it a little easier on you."

"I know, but… a bus boy?" Rafe sounded offended. "I mean… it's not a career."

"We're not talking about a career. We're talking about something until you can…"

"Look, I'm not gonna be a cop!" Like steam in a pressure cooker, his anger and frustration never seemed to be far from the surface. "All right, I went over there to ask them, they said no. I wanted to be like my dad…"

The emotion in his tone had Olivia's full attention. She knew he was hurting, and wished more than anything that she could take his pain away. But she knew this was something he had to work through on his own. Not that he would accept her comfort anyway.

"I wanted to honor him," Rafe was saying. "They said no, so excuse me if I don't get all excited about picking up some dirty dishes in your hotel room."

He was on his feet then, moving toward the door.

"Come on, don't go," Olivia called after him. "Don't. Sit. Please. Talk."

"Why?" Rafe snapped, out of hurt, rather than anger. "What's there to talk about?"

"Your mother led me to believe that you wanted to apply…"

Olivia was referencing the jobs at the Beacon as well as his application for the police force, and Rafe understood that. "I know what my mother said, I was there."

"So you just let her go on thinking that everything was okay?" Olivia questioned. "You lied to her?"

"What? No," Rafe replied. He looked annoyed at her for questioning him.

"Come on, you don't have to lie to her," Olivia said.

"I don't!" Rafe protested, as Olivia stood from her desk, edging around it. "Stop!"

"She's very excited for you," Olivia commented.

"I know that!" Rafe exclaimed. "That's exactly the point. I don't want to disappoint her."

Olivia leaned against the front edge of her desk. "Well, then just tell her the truth, okay? She's a strong person. You owe her the truth, right?"

"Hey, whoa, can you back off—please?" Rafe said defensively. "Okay? This is my business, and my mother's. Who the hell do you think you are, anyway? This has absolutely nothing to do with you."

And with that, he stormed out of her office, slamming the door behind him.

Shoving her hands into the pockets of her jeans, Olivia's frustration seeped out in a long, slow sigh. Shaking her head, she rounded her desk, and sunk back down into her leather chair. As she leaned forward, she propped her elbow on her desk, her thumb and index finger instinctively pinching the bridge of her nose. Torn, she contemplated her options. God, this step-kid shit was a pain in the ass! This was worse than Lizzie, because she actually cared about Rafe. And though she didn't want to come off as a meddling step-mother, she had to tell Natalia the truth. There was no other way around it. Obviously, Rafe wasn't going to be honest with her, and Olivia simply couldn't allow Natalia to continue believing in a future that wasn't possible for her son.

"Was that Rafe who slammed the door?"

Olivia's inner dialogue was interrupted by the sound of Natalia's voice. "Huh—what?"

"The slamming door—was that Rafe?" Natalia repeated.

"Yeah," Olivia nodded. "He's not interested in the positions we have open."

"So he slammed the door." Natalia sounded aggravated.

Fingers raking through her hair, Olivia released a frustrated sigh. "Maybe I should've let Jen handle it," she reasoned. "I pissed him off, again, and…"

"Hey, no, you stop that," Natalia said commandingly. "You didn't do anything wrong. If he's angry, that's his own choice."

Olivia grinned. "You've been talking with Bianca," she teased.

"It shows that much, huh?" Natalia laughed.

Chuckling, Olivia nodded.

"What's Rafe angry about this time?" Natalia sighed, as she lowered herself to one of Olivia's guest chairs.

"He wants a career, not a job," Olivia answered grimly.

"Well, you know it's probably just because he has his heart set on becoming a cop," Natalia reasoned. "But I know, he needs to get it that he needs something in the meantime, until he gets to the top of that list."

Heart sinking, Olivia looked stricken. She hated to be the one to disappoint Natalia, but she couldn't keep the truth from her. "It's not gonna happen, Honey," she said, gently.

Natalia's brow furrowed. "What do you mean?"

"He can't become a cop," Olivia informed. "He's a convicted felon. It's the law."

"Does Rafe know that?"

"Frank told him," Olivia answered.

"But he…" Natalia looked confused, almost crestfallen.

"He didn't wanna disappoint you," Olivia interjected, her voice soft.

"Oh, Rafe..." Natalia sighed. She was disappointed _for_ her son, not _in_ him—at least not when it came to this. "Becoming a cop, this wasn't just about some job. This was about his father, who he didn't even have in his life for that long." She was almost in tears just thinking about the fact that another one of his dreams had been crushed.

"I know, Honey," Olivia empathized. "I understand. That's why I wanted to help him. But… I offered him a job, and he didn't want it. So what are we gonna do? 'Cause, it's a bad economy, and he's got a criminal record. There aren't gonna be a lot of people who are gonna give him another chance like this."

Shaking her head, Natalia released a long, slow sigh. And then she buried her face in her hands. "I don't know what to do, Liv," she said, sounding frustrated.

Rounding her desk, Olivia crouched down in front of Natalia, and reached out, taking fidgety hands into her own. "I wish… I knew how to make things right for both of you," she said. "I would, you know. If I could."

"I know," Natalia whispered. "And I'm so grateful for that." She focused on their joined hands as she collected her thoughts, and then she met Olivia's gaze. "It's just… this is the first time that making things okay for Rafe is not the same as what will make things okay for me."

She sounded so sad, and Olivia's heart ached for her. "Let's just give it some time, okay?" she gently suggested. "He's only been out for a few days. He still has time to look for a job without our help. My bet is, he'll come back in a few weeks and reconsider the openings we have available. And if he doesn't need to do that, then good for him. He'll have done it on his own. That may end up being exactly what he needs, anyway," she reasoned.

Natalia stole a glance at Olivia. "At least he showed up today, huh?"

Olivia knew Natalia was trying to sound hopeful. "Yeah," she agreed. "And he even wore dress clothes, including one of Gus's old ties."

That brought a smile to Natalia's face. "He was wearing one the other day, too," she said proudly. He looked so handsome, she had thought. So much like his father. It made her heart swell just thinking about it. "When he dropped his application off at the police station," she added as an afterthought; though, for some reason, it felt important to her to say it.

He hadn't told her what he was up to when he left the farmhouse that morning—only that he would be home in time for lunch. Later that morning, she had stopped by Gus's grave on her way to the grocery store, running into him after he had gone to the police station. Finding the application curled up in his back pocket, she'd had to cajole the information out of him, but finally, he had admitted how much it meant to him to follow in his dad's footsteps. They had shared a poignant moment together, there at Gus's grave, and she felt closer to him than she had in years.

He had come to her after lunch, asking for help tying Gus's tie, and she had been so proud of him, as they made their way to the police station for him to turn in his application. It had been a wonderful day, especially given how volatile he had been the day previous, and she truly believed they had turned a corner. And then his outburst at Emma the following morning had shattered her illusions. Briefly, she wondered if the news that this dream too had been crushed had anything to do with his actions that morning. She would ask him later, she decided. While it was no excuse, at least that would be some sort of an explanation.

"I'm sorry that can't happen for him," Olivia said supportively. "I know it would've meant a lot to both of you."

"Yeah," Natalia sighed disappointedly. And then she met Olivia's gaze. "I just have to believe that something better will come along. Everything happens for a reason, you know."

Olivia smiled at Natalia's eternal optimism. "Yes," she said confidently. "Yes, it does."

TBC in Chapter 14.8…

Next up, we head to court with Jen and Tracy…


	67. Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations P VIII

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimer and other assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Doris and Ashlee Wolfe, Phillip and Alan Spaulding, and Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The character Lena Kundera is owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in this scene are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

I certainly don't claim to be an attorney, and I know virtually nothing about how legal proceedings transpire, especially in family court, so let's just pretend the events in this update are possible. We'll call it taking creative liberties with the justice system, okay? LOL

Thank you to all who continue to read and/or comment. Every single time I post an update, you all shower me with so much lovely feedback, and I could not appreciate you more. Thank you. And thank you, always, to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You're awesome, in so many ways, and I appreciate you more than you know.

Rating: Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 for some sexual situations and strong language; however, I think this particular update is safely rated PG.

Okay, so we're off to court with Jen and Tracy. Hope y'all enjoy!

K

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

— Unknown

Chapter 14.8 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Wednesday, June 17, 2009… __The Springfield Courthouse—9:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

The Wednesday after next brought with it another command appearance at the Springfield Courthouse—this time for a preliminary hearing regarding the custody of Jen and Tracy's boys. The purpose of the hearing was to determine whether or not there was any evidence to support Preston Morgan's claim that Jen was an unfit parent. There was none. But the narcissistic old bastard didn't play by anyone's rules but his own.

Initially, Grayson had stalled the proceedings, gaining them all enough time to set plans in motion. Plans for _what_, he hadn't asked—plausible deniability. All he knew was that there had been an extended lag in terms of movement in the case, allowing him ample time to perfect his defense. And now that things were in motion again, he was more than prepared for the fight.

Doris Wolfe had done as promised, somehow managing to get the case covertly reassigned to a judge who was LGBT-friendly. No one asked how, and she hadn't shared. And once Olivia and Lena had everything in place for a takeover at Morgan Financial, Phillip had called in some favors on Jen's behalf, getting the hearing moved forward so that they wouldn't be left in limbo over the summer. Grayson could have managed that, but that posed an opportunity to raise opposing counsel's suspicions, given his earlier stall tactics. As such, he was grateful for Phillip's assistance, and found himself unexpectedly indebted to the Spaulding heir. He wasn't certain how comfortable he was with that, given Olivia's vehement distrust of the man, but desperate times lead to desperate measures, he supposed.

There wasn't a shred of doubt in Phillip's mind that Jake Morgan's sons would remain in the custody of their mother and her partner, as he sat in the gallery behind them—a tangible show of emotional support. Just like Olivia and Natalia, who sat beside him. But just in case things turned ugly, Olivia and Lena were poised to pull the financial rug out from under Preston Morgan before he even saw it coming.

Olivia squirmed next to Phillip, unsettled in her very core by the mere presence of him. She still didn't trust him any further than she could throw him when it came to Emma; and old friend of Jake Morgan or not, she was equally as wary as to what ulterior motives might be driving his pressing need to help in this situation.

A part of Natalia couldn't really blame her for distrusting him where Emma was concerned. But she was beginning to believe he truly did have the best interests of Jen and Tracy and their boys, at heart. He had even offered to help with Rafe, if she thought that might be beneficial. She thanked him, and told him she would consider it, though she knew even if she objected, both he and Rafe were free to do as they pleased. They were both adults, and she had no real recourse in the matter. What she didn't know was that Phillip would respect her wishes, regardless. He knew, only too well, how painful it was to watch a family member disregard your wishes when it came to your own children. Alan had been a master at that Phillip's entire life, and he had fallen into that trap when he tried to steal his children away from their mothers. He had vowed never to behave that way again, even if it meant never seeing Emma until she was old enough to make her own decisions.

Despite Phillip's reassurances, Jen and Tracy lacked his confidence in a favorable outcome. Preston Morgan was accustomed to getting what he wanted, and though they spoke positively about the proceedings, they shared the unspoken fear that things might not bode well for them, regardless of their attorney's stellar track record in family court, or the rumored proclivities of the presiding judge.

Calm and collected, Grayson McAlister sat next to Jen and Tracy at the respondent's table, casually thumbing through his case file one final time before the Judge's arrival. He knew the file forward and backward, and could have recited it verbatim, but he had found over his years of practice that sitting back and relaxing in front of a client at this particular juncture never evoked confidence in them, only anxiety. Thus, his practice was to give them the impression that he was meticulously fine-tuning their case right down to the wire, leaving no stone unturned.

Given the change in judges, he felt confident that this preliminary hearing would be the only hearing necessary—that the judge would throw Morgan's case out for lack of cause. If nothing else, he was absolutely certain that the boys would remain with their mother, pending any additional court-ordered assessment or court proceedings.

For the fourth time in as many minutes, Jen checked her wristwatch, and then self-consciously adjusted the collar on her charcoal gray suit jacket, with fidgety fingers. And then she sighed, as she allowed her hand to drop back into her lap. Her left leg bounced, almost uncontrollably, and Preston Morgan's impervious glare turned into a knowing smirk. He got off on the knowledge that he had her shaking in her boots.

Attempting to ease her fiancée's anxiety, Tracy reached over, taking her hand. Their fingers instinctively intertwined, and Tracy's thumb lightly stroked the underside of Jen's engagement ring—a subtle reminder of her sacred commitment. And then a gentle squeeze was accompanied by an encouraging smile, and Jen felt infinitely blessed to have found such a supportive partner.

Preston recoiled at the open show of affection between the two women, and then scowled at them from across the courtroom. How dare they touch one another so brazenly! He wished the judge had been there to see that. What kind of environment was that for two young, impressionable boys? No, they should be with him—he could teach them how to be _men_.

Leaning forward, Olivia squeezed Jen's shoulder—a tangible show of support. And Jen reached back, lightly touching Olivia's hand in acknowledgement. That only served to infuriate Preston more. Was she fucking _two_ women now? _What a whore_.

Jacqueline Morgan, who sat in the gallery several feet behind her husband, swept an elegant hand through her thick, dark hair. It was shorter than Jen remembered, but still as black as night—just like Jake's; though where his was full of curls when it wasn't purposely tamed, hers held merely a hint of waviness. The woman always exuded an air of quiet sophistication, and her face never wore less than a warm, welcoming smile. But there was always a hint of sadness in those dark eyes that so reminded her of Jake.

Jen had wondered about that on many occasions, but never found the courage to ask. And Jacqueline would certainly never make mention of any private matters. Despite the ever-present sadness, even now, with her husband's disapproving glare, Jacqueline allowed the slightest hint of a smile touch her lips as she watched the interaction between the two women and their friends. She hated what Preston was trying to do. But she wouldn't dare contradict him. She knew the consequences if she did.

Beside Olivia, Natalia's thoughts drifted, her only awareness, the ticking of the clock. It was a different courtroom, on the other side of the massive Sangamon County Civil Complex, but that incessant ticking was the same. Her mind was lost in thoughts of what might happen if Frank ever decided to challenge her for custody of their daughter. "Their" meaning hers and Olivia's, _not_ hers and Frank's. Without conscious thought, her hand fell to her abdomen, gently caressing their unborn child. She knew Olivia would crush him, but how far would he drag Olivia's name through the mud before all was said and done? It worried her, the thought of Olivia having to endure that kind of attack.

Noting Natalia's demeanor, the protective hand on her belly, Olivia leaned over, her fingertips lightly brushing the top of Natalia's hand. "Frank wouldn't dare," she whispered reassuringly.

Glancing at Olivia, Natalia's face held a look of surprise. "How could you know?"

A soft, knowing smile ghosted smooth, full lips. "How could I not?"

No other words were necessary. Of course Olivia knew. No one in the world knew Natalia the way Olivia did, and no one else ever would. She reached for Olivia's hand, and smiled when their fingers meshed together without conscious thought.

The moment was interrupted as the bailiff called all attendees to their feet. An announcement of the judge's arrival followed, and then the heavy oak doors that led to the judge's chambers opened, and a stately robed figure with raven hair and sharp gray eyes emerged. Striding across the room, Judge Bennett Thomas climbed the three steps to the platform, and authoritatively took the bench.

A curious expression ghosted Jen's face, as she surveyed the woman. She was strikingly beautiful, with skin the color of caramel, smoky gray eyes, and hair nearly as dark as the robe she wore. She was younger than Jen would have expected for a judge; but it made sense, given that she knew the woman was a former classmate of Mayor Wolfe, who was only in her mid-forties, at best. The two of them had attended Harvard Law together, "eons ago," Doris had said with an exaggerated sigh. Jen had laughed, and thanked her for calling in the favor. She owed the Mayor a debt she could never repay. Fortunately for her, Doris wasn't keeping tabs.

Completely oblivious to Jen's silent assessment of her, Judge Thomas appeared misleadingly impassive as she perused the courtroom she had presided over for nearly a decade, taking in the gallery full of spectators, as well as the opposing parties and their counsel. There was quite a crowd amassed in her courtroom this morning, she noted. She wondered what the draw was, and how long it would take to play out.

As she expected, Grayson McAlister was impeccably dressed in a dark gray Armani suit, a freshly starched white dress shirt, and an appropriately conservative silk tie, artfully secured in a flawless trinity knot. No boring Windsor knots for him. He was likely the most unique attorney she had ever encountered. And certainly the most handsome. His thick blond hair perfectly coifed, and his stylish black wingtips shining from a fresh polish, he was the picture of a GQ model. His looks aside, she knew him to be a competent attorney, and expected that he was fully prepared for any contingency that might arise as a result of the impending preliminary hearing.

Two well-dressed women, the older of whom she assumed to be Jennifer Morgan, and the younger to be Tracy Jackson, stood beside him. Jennifer's short blonde hair just brushed the collar of her suit jacket, and the lock that was tucked behind her right ear revealed that simple diamond studs graced her delicate lobes, while an unpretentious gold locket adorned her long, graceful neck, falling mid-chest just below her prominent collarbone. The judge could tell Jen's suit was tailored by the subtle way the skirt and jacket hugged her womanly curves. Nothing fit that effortlessly off the rack. And the slight forward tilt of her hips indicated that she wore heels, albeit sensible ones. Though seemingly innocuous, that tidbit of information told the judge something about the woman who stood before her: she was both conscientious and reasonable.

With a brief nod toward Jen, the judge's eyes shifted to the younger woman then, making another quick assessment. Tracy's dark hair, olive complexion, and those penetrating coal-like eyes, stood in stark contrast to the fair-skinned, blue-eyed blonde next to her.

Straightened from its usual waves, the lack of curls made Tracy's hair appear longer than it actually was, despite the fact that it was pulled back in a loose clasp at the base of her neck. She was slightly shorter than her partner, but the judge surmised that a lack of heels was the culprit. It was clear by the cut of her stylish silk-blend trousers that heels would be awkward, and the judge thought she spied a hint of Doc Martens beneath the table. She fought to suppress the smile that tickled at the corner of her mouth. She supposed it was true that sometimes opposites do attract.

Despite the striking differences in their physical features, their faces wore a matching expression of concern, almost worry. Judge Thomas could tell that their fingers were clasped together behind the cloak of suit jackets, and she almost envied them the intimate connection they so obviously shared. What she didn't envy was the battle that was about to ensue.

And then her sharp, gray eyes fell on Preston Morgan and his band of overpaid lackeys, disguised as his legal counsel. They looked overzealous, and he, overconfident in his own self-righteousness. She wouldn't have been surprised to see him with his feet propped up on the table, puffing on a cigar, the way he flaunted his superiority with an inflated air of casualness. It was as if he had already been granted his petition for custody.

Taking a deep breath, Judge Thomas slowly blew it out. This was going to be an interesting morning. "Please be seated," she finally said, breaking through the silence that enshrouded the room.

The shuffling of furniture and feet followed. Then papers began to crinkle as file folders opened and fingers began sorting. The moment everyone was settled, Preston's lead attorney, Mason Reynolds unfolded his tall, almost lanky frame from a rickety wooden chair, and pointedly shoved his wire-rimmed designer eyeglasses back on his nose. Clearing his throat, he addressed the judge, "Your Honor, if I may?"

Judge Thomas made another quick appraisal of him. His immaculately pressed black suit, overpriced as she assumed it to be, looked sharp on him, as usual, and she appreciated the splash of deep purple in his tie. It was neither drab nor flashy—much like the man himself, she assessed. But then there was that wayward swatch of reddish-brown hair that fell across his brow, slightly concealing one of his dark, squinty eyes. It bugged her every time he entered her courtroom, and she had a notion to suggest he go get a haircut before addressing her court again. Instead, she nodded, granting him the floor.

"Your Honor, before we begin presenting our evidence, we respectfully request that you recuse yourself from this case," Reynolds said politely.

A murmur of surprise resonated throughout the courtroom. But Judge Thomas didn't even flinch at the suggestion. Jen surveyed the woman with interest. Her expression hadn't changed, but her steely gray eyes were like lasers, as they skillfully honed in on Mason Reynolds.

An arched eyebrow was the judge's only visible reaction. "And why is that, Mr. Reynolds?" she inquired evenly. She had, of course, read through his petition for hearing, and anticipated this was coming. Yet she couldn't quite believe he'd actually had the balls to challenge her.

"Conflict of interest, Your Honor," he stated clearly.

"Oh?" She lingered on the word. A deliberate pause, and then, "How so?" She attempted to sound intrigued, though she knew instinctively where he was headed. It was common knowledge that her eldest daughter was lesbian, and that the judge was openly supportive of the LGBT community's quest for equal rights under the law. What was less commonly known was that the judge, herself, despite the fact that she had lived in a heterosexual marriage for more than twenty years, held proclivities for female companionship on occasion. And what wasn't known by _anyone_ was the fact that the Mayor, Doris Wolfe, had filled the role of companion on more than a few of those occasions. It was a casual affair—one that began way back in law school. It had suited their mutual need for more than two decades, without any expectations or strings, and if it were to come to light at this point in her life, she would make no apologies for it. She had only remained silent since her own divorce for the sake of Doris's political career and her relationship with Ashlee.

He wasn't certain whether the judge sounded more annoyed, or… amused. "Well, you, uh…"

"Out with it, Mr. Reynolds," Judge Thomas sighed impatiently. "None of us are getting any younger here."

Jen had to suppress a smile. She liked this woman's style.

"Well, it's come to our attention that…" He paused, nervously clearing his throat. "That you have… personal ties… to the gay and lesbian community."

"Hmm… I see," Judge Thomas said with a slow nod, as if she were actually considering his argument valid. "Are you suggesting that I am incapable of remaining objective because of my… personal ties, Mr. Reynolds?" She reflected his own words back to him, pointedly emphasizing them.

"What?" Reynolds looked shaken. "Of course not, Your Honor," he quickly attempted to cover. That was exactly what he was implying, and they all knew it.

"That's good to know," Judge Reynolds said coolly. "Because I also have… personal ties… with the heterosexual community, and given your line of reasoning, I wouldn't be fit to preside over a single case that appears in my courtroom."

Reynolds' eyes widened, and he shuffled through the papers on the table in front of him. He should have made one of his associates challenge her standing on this case. Grayson had to stifle a smirk as he watched.

"I apologize, Your Honor," Reynolds said. "I meant no disrespect."

"Excellent, because I don't really see where my personal opinions regarding same-sex relationships should be an issue," Judge Thomas said evenly. "Unless, of course, your only evidence of Mrs. Morgan's alleged parental inadequacies is the fact that she's now involved in a lesbian relationship."

The Judge's message was crystal clear, and Reynolds squirmed uncomfortably under her penetrating stare. He'd had a knot of nervous energy in his gut from the moment he received notice that the case had been reassigned to Judge Thomas, and it was growing tauter by the moment. It had been a last-minute change due to conflicting schedules, or so he was told, and they hadn't had time to reevaluate their case. Now he knew he was fucked. And he hadn't even been kissed. Good thing old man Morgan had a back-up plan in the works.

When he said nothing in response, Reynolds' second chair, Derek Jacobson stepped in. Rising to his feet, he nodded respectfully toward the judge. "I assure you, Your Honor, our case has far more merit than that."

"That's good to know, Mr. Jacobson," Judge Thomas said curtly, "because to my knowledge, there is no empirical evidence suggesting that sexual orientation has any bearing upon one's ability to effectively parent. My only concern here is whether or not there is any evidence of abuse, neglect, or imminent danger, where these children are concerned."

Jacobson swallowed hard. He, too, now realized that their case was fucked. He cleared his throat. "If I may, Your Honor," he said, motioning toward the bench. He knew this was a longshot, but he had to try.

"You may approach," Judge Thomas granted.

Grasping a report from their file, Jacobson approached the bench. "This is a copy of the police report from an altercation involving Mrs. Morgan's lover, Tracy Jackson."

"Your Honor, Miss Jackson was not at fault in that situation," Grayson reported, quickly rising to his feet. "She was provoked, and was merely defending herself. I have the arresting officer, Detective Frank Cooper, here to testify to that fact, if necessary. He was also a witness to the incident."

That moment was Olivia and Natalia's first awareness of Frank's presence in the courtroom. Olivia turned to pinpoint his location, as Natalia tightened her grip on Olivia's hand. After his outburst at the Beacon a few weeks prior, and the fact that he'd shown up at the farmhouse in the middle of the night, drunk yet again, they were both grateful that he hadn't made a scene.

"That won't be necessary, Mr. McAlister," Judge Thomas declared. "I've read the court transcripts from that case, and it's clear that Miss Jackson was the victim, not the aggressor."

She remembered laughing at Judge Compton's sense of humor in dolling out punishment for the perpetrator's crime: Mandatory attendance at a two-day LGBT sensitivity training seminar, followed by fifteen hundred hours of community service to be completed at the Springfield LGBT center. At least three-quarters of those hours had to involve direct contact with LGBT individuals, where Diane was advocating for their rights in some way.

Even as the judge's heart smiled, her steely gaze returned to the approaching attorney. "Try again, Mr. Jacobson."

Jacobson stopped in his tracks, turned around, and retreated.

Having recovered from the judge's earlier verbal lashing, Reynolds resumed control. "Your Honor, we would like permission to question Miss Jackson under oath," he requested.

"This is a preliminary hearing, Mr. Reynolds, not a trial," Judge Thomas reminded. She sounded annoyed.

"I understand that, Your Honor, but we believe Miss Jackson has additional information that would be of consequence to this case," Reynolds argued.

"This is highly unusual, Mr. Reynolds," Judge Thomas noted with a hint of censure.

"We're aware, Your Honor," Reynolds commented. "If you would just grant us a bit of latitude…"

"And you're unable to substantiate this information any other way?" the judge questioned.

"No, Your Honor," Reynolds answered. "Try as we might, we can't subpoena her thoughts."

Judge Thomas leveled him with wry look. "Sounds like a fishing expedition to me," she observed.

"Not when the hook's already set, Your Honor," he said cryptically.

Perplexed, Natalia leaned toward Olivia, whispering, "What do you think he's up to?" His cagy eyes and veiled commentary didn't set right with her.

Olivia shook her head uncertainly. She had noticed his repeated glances toward Preston Morgan, but wasn't certain what to make of it. "If I had to guess, I'd say he's stalling," she speculated. "But I have no idea why."

Instinctively, she trained her gaze on the instigator of this entire circus—Preston Morgan. The expression on his face spoke volumes. He was up to something. She could smell it. But she couldn't put a finger on it. Not yet, anyway.

Now the judge was intrigued, which was exactly what Reynolds wanted. "Any objections, Mr. McAlister?" she inquired.

"None, Your Honor," Grayson replied. Reynolds was setting himself up for a fall, and Grayson was more than willing to sit back and watch it happen. "I'm curious to see what Mr. Reynolds thinks he has on his line," he said, challenge in his tone as he stayed with his adversary's metaphor.

Phillip was intrigued as well, as he watched Reynolds' face adopt a smug expression.

"As long as I'm allowed the opportunity to redirect," Grayson stipulated after waiting a beat. Tracy was technically his witness, not Reynolds', and he saw no reason why the judge would deny his request, especially given the highly unusual nature of such a request from opposing counsel.

The expression on Reynolds' face fell instantaneously.

"Very well," Judge Thomas said, causing Reynolds to grimace. He knew it was a long-shot, but he had hoped the judge would allow the testimony without redirect. "Miss Jackson, if you would, please take the stand."

Tracy glanced at Jen for reassurance, than then rose from her seat. Making her way toward the front of the courtroom, she stepped up into the witness stand. The bailiff approached, and swore her in, and then the judge directed her to have a seat.

Once Tracy was settled, Judge Thomas's sharp eyes met Tracy's gaze, softening just enough to make her appear approachable. "Just so you're aware, you have the right to refuse to answer any question that might incriminate you, Miss Jackson," she informed.

The corners of Tracy's mouth twisted into a slight smile. "I haven't done anything illegal, so it shouldn't be a problem, Your Honor," she assured.

"Very well then," Judge Thomas replied. "You may proceed, Mr. Reynolds," she granted. "But watch yourself."

A nod of recognition marked Reynolds' response, and then he meandered slowly toward the witness stand, as if he were on an afternoon stroll. "I see that you're wearing an engagement ring," he commented with an air of casualness he did not feel, as his gaze flickered down to Tracy's left ring finger.

Stealing a glance at Jen, Tracy smiled. "Yes."

"You're planning to marry Mrs. Morgan, I presume."

"Yes."

"When did you decide to get married?" Reynolds asked.

"In early May," Tracy answered forthrightly.

"So… was that before, or after, the petition for custody was filed?" Reynolds queried. He emphasized the points in time, knowing full-well exactly when they had received notification of the petition.

"After," Tracy replied. "But I…"

Reynolds held up a hand to halt her. "I don't need the details," he said smugly.

"I'd like to hear the rest of her comment," Judge Thomas interjected. She glanced at Tracy. "Please continue."

Reynolds sulked.

Tracy nodded. "I bought Jen's engagement ring before we moved in together," she explicated. "I was just waiting for the right time to propose."

Picking up as if the judge hadn't derailed his attempt at manipulating her testimony, Reynolds said, "So you got… engaged," the word fell like vitriol from his lips, "after you realized the two of you stood a chance of finally being alone." It wasn't a question, as he insinuated that they would be relieved to have the boys removed from their custody.

Deeply offended, Tracy had to bite back the sharp response that burned on her tongue. "No, we got engaged when the moment felt right for both of us," she countered. "It had nothing to do with our boys."

"Hmm…" Cupping his chin in his hand, Reynolds feigned contemplation of her comment. "So you're saying that this impending… marriage," he purposely choked on the word, "doesn't really involve my client's grandsons."

"No, I'm saying that…"

"That's quite all right, Miss Jackson," Reynolds interrupted. "A simple yes or no will suffice."

"Again, Mr. Reynolds, I would like to hear the remainder of Miss Jackson's response," Judge Thomas censured. "If you're not willing to allow her to fully answer your questions, then I have a mind to stop her testimony right now."

Reynolds scowled, and Grayson subdued a grin. If this was the way Judge Thomas intended to play it, he wouldn't even need to redirect.

The judge nodded at Tracy. "Please continue."

Glancing at Jen, Tracy smiled. "Our plans to marry are about us and the boys, but not about this custody battle. Jen and I are getting married because we love one another, and we want that commitment for us, and for our boys."

Preston muttered under his breath. The fact that this little hussy kept referring to _his_ grandsons as her own children made his skin crawl.

Pacing, Reynolds feigned contemplation of his next move. "You are aware that same-sex marriage isn't legal here in Illinois," he finally said.

"Yes," Tracy replied. "But it's legal in Iowa and Massachusetts, and we're considering both as possible locations for our wedding."

He allowed her to elaborate on that question, hoping to garner information that he might then use against her. Jackpot. "So you're contemplating moving my client's grandsons out of state then," he surmised.

"No, we're not planning to move," Tracy answered. She and Jen had talked, at length, about a permanent move, and decided it was best for their family to remain in Springfield. "Our jobs are here. And we don't want to take the boys out of their school."

Reynolds wore a perplexed expression on his face as he turned to look at her. "Then what's the point?" he asked dryly.

"The point is, Jennifer and I are ready to make a lifelong commitment to one another," Tracy answered bluntly.

"Why? Because your attorney, Mr. McAlister, said it would look better at trial, if you were married?" he accused, as he swept an arm toward Grayson, intentionally pointing him out. "Even if said marriage is a farce," he muttered.

Annoyed, Tracy bit back a sigh. "Mr. McAlister said no such thing," she denied. "I tried to tell you before…"

"Please," Reynolds said, waving his hand in to halt her explanation. "I told _you_ before, the details don't really matter to me. I just want to understand your agenda."

Tracy knew exactly what he was doing. He was purposely trying to piss her off so that she would lose her temper in front of the judge. Well, he had another thing coming, if he thought she would let him get under her skin like that. "I have no agenda, Mr. Reynolds," she said calmly. "I simply love my fiancée and our boys."

Unable to hold his contempt any longer, Preston pushed his portly frame from the chair with more fluidity than anyone might have expected from a man of his physical stature. "They're not your boys," he seethed. "They're mine!" He emphasized what he felt to be the rightful and wrongful ownership of his grandsons.

Judge Thomas banged her gavel. "Sit down, Mr. Morgan!" she exclaimed. "Before I have you removed from my courtroom." She wondered if he even considered how such an action might be viewed in the context of a child custody hearing. Probably not, she decided. The man was so narcissistic that he couldn't even fathom the idea of losing, regardless of his own behavior.

Preston muttered under his breath, and settled his rather imposing bulk back into the armed chair where he had been perched throughout the proceedings. He wasn't finished with this yet.

Realizing that he was on shaky ground thanks to his client's behavior, Reynolds quickly changed tactics. "Do you know a woman named Antoinette Martin?" he questioned.

Perplexed by the sudden change in his line of questioning, Tracy scanned her memory banks, attempting to place the name. She could find nothing, and so she shook her head in a mixture of confusion and denial. "I'm sorry. I don't recognize the name."

"So you deny having sexual relations with her," Reynolds presumed with a hint of arrogant disbelief in his tone.

Shocked, Tracy pressed her hand against her chest, gasping audibly. "I absolutely deny it, Mr. Reynolds." She sounded incensed, and understandably so. "I've never been intimate with anyone other than my fiancée."

"You sound awfully defensive, Miss Jackson," he said mildly.

"I'm not defensive, Mr. Reynolds," she said coolly. "I'm insulted that you would even have the balls to ask me such a question. My sex life has absolutely nothing to do with my ability to parent my children."

Judge Thomas had to stifle a grin. This one was a firecracker.

Reynolds' face adopted a lecherous grin. "You openly admit to engaging in sexual activities with Mrs. Morgan then, in the home where her children reside?"

"Your Honor, Miss Jackson's sex life is not on trial here," Grayson sighed tiredly. This line of questioning was beyond ridiculous.

"Agreed, Mr. McAlister," the judge said. But before she could continue, Tracy took matters into her own hands.

Noting his wedding band, Tracy arched an eyebrow. "Are you implying that you _don't_ have sex with your wife when your children are home?" she countered, making the assumption that he had children of his own. "Perhaps that's why you seem so frustrated," she said mildly.

The expression on Judge Thomas's face remained static, but she found herself highly amused by the young woman on her witness stand. Olivia, Natalia, and Jen were equally amused, and Phillip found himself quite taken with the young woman. He was certain that Jake would approve of Jen's choice in a life partner and co-parent for his children.

Taken aback by the unexpected brazenness of her response, Reynolds sputtered, "Well, I… that's none of your business."

"Your Honor, I fail to see what any of this has to do with our case," Grayson sighed, growing annoyed.

"I tend to agree, Mr. McAlister," Judge Thomas said, sounding tired.

"Your Honor, if you'll just allow me a few more questions," Reynolds begged.

"You've had more than enough time to make your point, Mr. Reynolds, and you've failed to accomplish anything other than unfairly placing this woman's personal business on trial." She glanced at Tracy. "You may step down, Miss Jackson. I apologize for the unnecessary intrusion into your personal life."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Tracy said politely. Rising from the stand, she moved gracefully across the room, returning to her seat next to Jen. They exchanged glances, and Tracy shrugged. She had no idea what any of this was about.

The subtle buzzing of Preston Morgan's cell phone garnered Reynolds' attention without rousing the suspicions of anyone else. With an air of smugness, Preston viewed the message beneath the cloak of the table in front of him. His lips curled into an insidious smirk, and he gave a slight nod to his lead attorney.

That was the signal Reynolds had been awaiting. He quickly stepped up his game. "Your Honor, to be quite blunt, we intend to present evidence indicating that the minor children are in danger of being sexually molested by Mrs. Morgan's lover, Tracy Jackson," he reported. "We have proof of her previous involvement in crimes of a similar nature."

After a brief moment of dead silence, a series of sharp gasps echoed across the courtroom. And then there was the steady rumble of hushed conversation, as onlookers began to speculate as to what this might mean.

Stunned, Jen and Tracy turned to one another, mirror images of absolute bewilderment on their faces. Across the aisle, Preston Morgan's face held an arrogant smirk, and his table full of pompous attorneys looked as though they had just won the lottery.

TBC in Chapter 14.9…


	68. Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations Pt IX

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimers and other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Josh Lewis, Cassie Layne Winslow Lewis, Gus/Nicky Aitoro, Phillip Spaulding, Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thank you to all who continue to follow this story. And for those of you who take the time to comment, please know how very much I appreciate it. I've attempted to respond to each of your wonderful comments individually, but if I missed anyone, know that it wasn't intentional. Finally, thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. As always, I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Overall, Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 for some sexual situations and strong language. This particular update is rated PG-13.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

Unknown

Chapter 14.9 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Wednesday, June 17, 2009… __The Farmhouse of Love—9:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Since Rafe's release from prison, he and Josh had spent small fragments of time together, gradually learning to be comfortable in one another's presence. They had played catch in the field to the west of the farmhouse the previous Saturday, and had lunch on one of Josh's construction sites on Monday, after his ill-fated meeting with Olivia. And the following Tuesday afternoon, they had gone hiking in the woods behind the farmhouse—an activity that Josh thought would allow the boy to release some pent-up energy, as well as give them both a decent workout.

Perched on the edge of that familiar old porch, Josh had fashioned two sturdy walking sticks from tree limbs that had fallen during a recent springtime thunderstorm. Once finished, he folded the antique pocket knife that he had inherited from his daddy, shoving it into the front pocket of his faded jeans. And then he handed one of the sticks to Rafe. "Ready?" he queried.

"Uh, sure," Rafe cautiously agreed. The boy looked positively stricken. The mere idea of a nature walk made him cringe. They didn't have "woods" where he came from—just concrete and pavement. And trees grew in the middle of the sidewalk, where someone cut big holes and plopped them—at least in the fancy part of the city. Not in Rafe's neck of the concrete jungle.

Josh simply chuckled, and gave Rafe a hearty slap on the back. "Come on, it'll be fun."

Rafe offered a wobbly grin in response, and reluctantly allowed Josh to lead him across the fields, toward the edge of the woods. He hadn't a clue what to expect, but being a city boy at heart, he was certain he wasn't going to like it.

Having lived there when he was married to Cassie, Josh knew the property surrounding the farmhouse like the back of his hand, and he led Rafe with precision along the path that would give him the most opportunity to experience nature at its finest. As he knew it would, wildlife abounded—squirrels and chipmunks chattering about their daily business, and raccoons scampering about, as if on some life-altering mission. There were bunnies everywhere. Little baby ones, too. And a few turtles and lizards along the way. At one point, a little red fox darted across their path, and the entire way, the air was filled with the melodious songs of every kind of bird imaginable.

As they walked, their conversation came in fits and starts, the way Josh had imagined it would in the beginning. But he was a patient man, and he understood the ways of an angry teenaged boy—he had already raised one of those, after all. Rafe was no different, really. He just had different reasons for being angry. And what he needed was unconditional acceptance of his feelings—not validation, but acceptance—until he could find his way out of the anger.

As they emerged from the thicket at the back perimeter of the property, they spotted a handful of doe with their fawns near the edge of the tree line that skirted the hillside, marking the boundary between the old Jessup Farm and the neighboring property. Stopped in his tracks, Rafe stood there, motionless, as he watched them. They were beautiful. So graceful, and he couldn't tear his eyes away from them.

Josh knew the look on Rafe's face, well. He had worn it himself once upon a time—that look of complete and utter awe upon one's first glimpse of these sweet, graceful creatures. No other creature in the woodlands evoked that type of initial response. Crossing his arms over his toned chest, he smiled, and settled on a nearby rock, allowing Rafe all the time he wanted to take in the sight of them.

And when they finally moved on, it didn't surprise Josh one bit that Rafe's conversation had found a new focus. Patiently, he listened and answered questions, and willingly offered tutelage about the animals, and their characteristics and habitats, when the opportunity presented itself.

Coming across the stream that meandered through the backwoods around the farm, they followed it along for a good distance; their conversation flowing more easily now.

"I won't say that your dad and I were close, but I knew him pretty well," Josh said when the subject of Gus arose midway through their trek back toward the farmhouse. Stooping down at the edge of the stream, he pointed out a school of minnows along the far edge, and a few crawdads that were gathered near an embedded rock. "We tossed a line or two together, down at Cross Creek on occasion."

Grounding the walking stick that he held in his right hand, Rafe crouched down next to Josh. With his left forearm slung across his thigh, he leaned forward, surveying the creatures with interest. Being a city boy, this nature thing was new to him, and albeit begrudgingly, he had to admit that he was enjoying it. "Yeah, I know my dad liked to fish," he said wistfully. "He promised to take me sometime, but… we never got the chance."

Delivered on a strangled whisper, the final portion of Rafe's comment tugged at Josh's heart. "That must've been really tough on you, Rafe," he said gently. He purposely didn't make eye contact—a show of respect for the boy's privacy. "Losing your dad so suddenly like that." He remembered how tough it had been to lose his own daddy—and he had been a grown man. Honestly, he couldn't fathom how hard it must have been on Rafe, losing Gus so young, and after knowing him for such a short time. It was no wonder the kid was so lost.

"Yeah," Rafe replied gruffly, as he struggled to hold back tears. Oh, what he would have given for more time with his dad! Time to really get to know him, to learn from him, to be more like him. Time to apologize for being such an ass when they first met.

He hadn't wanted a father then. Hadn't wanted _any_ male authority figure. Who needed that, after all? He had turned out just fine without it! And he hadn't wanted that interference, especially with the time he had with his mother. But slowly, he had grown accustomed to having two parents, and found that he actually craved it. He craved the influence Gus had over his life. He craved the time they spent together, just talking. He simply craved his father's presence in his world.

And then it was gone, by no fault of his own, and he was set adrift in the pain of losing something he hadn't even realized he wanted—until it was too late.

Briefly, he wondered if he would ever feel anything even remotely like that when it came to Olivia's presence, her influence, in his life. But he quickly brushed that aside, his thoughts returning to Gus.

A lifetime to spend with his father would have been the ultimate, of course, and that was what he deserved. But he would have given anything for just a few more hours—just for a chance to ask him the questions that burned in his soul. The most important question being, would Gus approve of his mother's relationship with Olivia? Somehow, everything always came back to _her_. Part of him resented that. And part of him wondered why.

He had asked that question at Gus's grave when he visited the week prior, but he hadn't received an answer. Not that he had really expected to. And he wondered if it really mattered anyway. Regardless of how anyone else felt, it was obvious the two of them weren't going to give in. And so there he was, a convicted felon with a dead father, and a woman he hated, trying to fill his father's shoes. Fuck his life. God, he missed his dad. He would give anything just for enough time to tell him that.

Sensing the magnitude of Rafe's pain, Josh placed a steady hand on the boy's shoulder. "He loved you a lot, Rafe," he shared. "And he was sorry he missed out on so much of your life."

Rafe looked at him, eyes glistening with tears. "He said that?" His voice was an amalgam of skepticism and hopefulness.

"Yes, he did," Josh confirmed. "And he also said he was proud to call you his son."

"Really?" Rafe looked surprised. And then the sudden light in his eyes faded. "I bet he wouldn't say that now," he murmured.

Josh squeezed Rafe's shoulder in a show of support. "I think you'd be surprised," he said.

"Why's that?"

Josh's sincere blue gaze met Rafe's dark, questioning one, the lesson of the prodigal son fresh at the forefront of his thoughts. "Because a true father's love doesn't falter, even when his son's behavior does."

Nodding, Rafe suddenly found the rushing of the stream rather interesting. "Does that go for mothers, too?" he asked, almost hesitantly.

"Hasn't your mother's love and support this past year already answered that for you?" Josh asked rhetorically.

Drawing in a deep breath, Rafe slowly released it. And then he nodded again. "Yeah, I guess it does."

As Rafe awaited Josh's arrival on Wednesday morning, he thought back to that conversation. As much as he had wanted to hate the guy, he simply found that he couldn't. Josh had been kind, genuine, even supportive. And he hadn't tried to "fix" things, or sway Rafe's emotions with platitudes. Rafe appreciated that most of all.

And Josh had even mentioned taking him fishing and hunting at that place called Cross Creek—where Gus had fished. Begrudgingly, Rafe had allowed himself to be intrigued, though he knew he couldn't really hunt, not being allowed around firearms, and all. Plus, after encountering the wildlife the way he had, Rafe couldn't imagine harming any of them anyway.

But it intrigued him, nonetheless, as he had never gone hunting or fishing before. Latino kids who grew up on the South side of Chicago didn't do things like hunt or fish. Unless, they were "hunting" for drugs, or "fishing" for trouble. And Rafe had never really had any interest in either. But somehow—at this point, he couldn't even figure out how—he had ended up in juvenile detention, and his life had gone downhill from there. He wondered briefly how it was that his mother had managed to continue loving him—and then Josh's words reverberated in his mind: _a true father's love doesn't falter, even when his son's behavior does_. Josh had said that went for mothers, too.

"Hey, what do you say we go take a look at those plans for your new apartment?" Josh said, interrupting his thoughts. He had just arrived at the farmhouse, and was walking toward the front porch where Rafe was waiting for him. "Your mom said you can have whatever you want—flooring, paint, fixtures…"

"Yeah?" Rafe snapped. "At whose expense?" He hadn't meant to sound so harsh, but it still burned him that Olivia's money was paying the way for him and his mother.

Josh shrugged noncommittally, though he knew the answer. "I just do the work," he said. His heavy boots made a thudding noise as he stepped up onto the familiar porch. "I don't care who writes the check."

"I hate that Olivia Spencer is footing the bill for work done in my Ma's house," Rafe grumbled. "She'll use it against her once she's finished using her for… whatever it is she's getting out of this." He shuddered to think about it.

Knowing that his relationship with Rafe was still tentative, at best, Josh knew he shouldn't push when it came to the subject of Olivia. Slow and steady was the answer, until he gained the boy's trust. "Look at it this way," he said; deliberately diverting attention away from Olivia. "The house will be worth significantly more, if your ma ever decides to sell."

Rafe shrugged. "Yeah, I guess you have a point." He appreciated the fact that Josh hadn't attempted to defend Olivia. Perhaps he had been wrong about the guy's motives for helping him. Maybe he wasn't wrapped around Olivia's little finger. "But I still don't want to work on the apartment right now. I mean, if that's okay."

Josh gave Rafe a supportive slap on the back. "Yeah, it's fine," he said. "We could always collaborate on Emma's tree house first," he suggested. Knowing that Rafe really cared for Emma, he thought perhaps that could be his way of truly connecting with the boy.

Nodding, Rafe fought to stifle the grin that threatened at the edges of his lips. "Yeah, I'm down with that," he said, with an air of casualness he did not feel. Truth was, the idea actually excited him. Growing up in the city, he had always dreamed of a secret hideaway—a place where he could sit and dream of the future he always wanted. One where his Ma wouldn't have to work three jobs, and he had a chance to go to college.

In that moment, all Rafe could see was that he owed Emma for being such a jerk the other day, and the idea of giving her a part of his childhood dream sounded like a nice way to make things up to her. It didn't even dawn on him that his dream was right there in front of him, and he was ignoring its presence simply because it hadn't come in the package he had expected.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 17, 2009… __The Springfield Courthouse—9:45 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Instantly, Grayson was out of his chair. It groaned out an unexpected screech as he pushed it back toward the wall behind him. "Your Honor, this is preposterous!" he exclaimed in response to Reynolds' unsubstantiated allegations. "Other than the previously referenced incident where she was provoked, Miss Jackson doesn't have a single blemish on her record. Not even a parking ticket!" He knew, because he had run a thorough background check on her as part of his preparations for the case.

"That's because the charges hadn't been filed yet," Reynolds reported, an air of haughtiness in his tone. "But a warrant was issued first thing this morning, Your Honor, and I have officers waiting just outside this courtroom to arrest her as soon as these proceedings are concluded."

"Mr. Reynolds, if this some sort of stunt, I am not amused," Judge Thomas said tiredly.

"I can assure you, Your Honor, it isn't," Reynolds insisted. Flipping through his briefcase, he pulled another file. Opening it, he slowly assessed the contents. "According to a complaint filed with the Springfield Police Department, Special Victims Unit on Monday, June 15, 2009, on Friday, December 5, 2003, while attending a frat party at Springfield University, Tracy Jackson did forcefully grab and sexually assault a minor, a Miss…" he feigned perusal of the paperwork, "a Miss Antoinette Martin, age sixteen. Miss Jackson was eighteen years of age at the time."

Genuinely shocked, Tracy looked at Jen again, and shaking her head, silently mouthed, "I don't even know who that is." Over and over again, she turned the name "Antoinette" over in her mind, but she still couldn't place it with a face. Upon hearing it a second time, it had seemed oddly familiar to her, but she hadn't a clue as to why. The remainder of the details eluded her, so shocked was she by the allegations.

Reaching over, Jen grasped Tracy's hand, squeezing it gently. She didn't need to say anything. Instinctively, Tracy knew that Jen believed her.

Judge Thomas's gaze never left the two of them as she listened to Reynolds' continued accusations—the rattling off of a laundry list of charges. Something just didn't set right about this. She could feel it. And the expression on Preston Morgan's face confirmed it. But she couldn't quite place her finger on it. _Yet_...

Banging her gavel authoritatively, Judge Thomas called order to the court. Instantaneously, the low rumble of voices ceased, leaving in its wake an anesthetized hush. And then things began to move rapidly. Her first priority was to protect the children from any potential threat. "Is there a social worker assigned to this case?"

"No, Your Honor," Reynolds reported. "We've requested assignment, but they're backed up over there, as usual." He made it sound like an overly common hindrance to his important work.

"That's simply not acceptable. They need to get their asses in gear," Judge Thomas barked, as if her censure would somehow change the glacial pace of the bureaucratic process. "I want Gwen Matthews on this. Tell her I won't take no for an answer."

Gwen Matthews was the director of DCFS, the Department of Children and Family Services, for Sangamon County, where Springfield was located, and she had more integrity than any person Bennett Thomas had ever met. She truly cared about the children she was sworn to protect, and she was known to toss aside the bureaucratic bullshit when necessary, as she worked feverishly as an advocate for them, both in the courtroom and out. Since the judge couldn't involve herself personally in any ongoing investigation without jeopardizing her judicial control over the case, she knew that Gwen was the next best person for the job. And she knew these boys and their mothers would be safe in her care.

"I'll contact her, Your Honor," Grayson offered courteously. A preemptive strike on his part, lest Reynolds get to her first.

"Very well. Thank you, Mr. McAlister." Judge Thomas turned her attention to Jen then. "Mrs. Morgan?"

Immediately, Jen was on her feet. "Yes, Your Honor?"

"I'm assigning a social worker named Gwen Matthews to act as a liaison for your sons within the family court system," the judge explained. "With her present, I would like to have a special investigator speak with them about any possibility that they might have been abused, sexually or otherwise."

Jen looked terrified. "They weren't, Your Honor," she insisted. "I promise you."

A faint smile tugged at the corners of Judge Thomas's mouth. She empathized with this woman's situation, but she had a job to do. "I understand that you want to have faith in your fiancée, Mrs. Morgan. But please understand, I have to do what is necessary to ensure the safety and well-being of your sons. Surely, you want that, as well."

Nodding, Jen answered, "Yes, Ma'am, I do." Her gaze shifted to Tracy for a moment, and then back to the judge. "I… would it be possible for me to be there, as well?"

"It's natural to want to protect your children, Mrs. Morgan," Judge Thomas empathized. "But it's better if you allow the investigator to handle it alone. Children are more likely to be truthful if they don't feel pressured not to disappoint someone they love," she explained. She paused for a moment, allowing her words to take root. And then she added, "But I can't stop you from attending."

"May I meet the investigator and social worker beforehand, and make my decision then?"

"Yes, of course," Judge Thomas granted.

Numbly, Jen nodded her head in agreement.

"I know this is difficult, Mrs. Morgan," the judge empathized. "I promise they'll be as gentle as possible with your children."

"Thank you, Your Honor," Jen said quietly, before taking her seat next to Tracy.

Thinking several steps ahead, Grayson addressed the judge. "May I have a few moments to confer with my client, Your Honor?"

"Yes, of course," the judge granted.

Grayson thanked her cordially, and then leaned toward Jen and Tracy. Recommendations already forming in his sharp mind, Grayson's sincere blue eyes met Tracy's. "Look, I don't believe for a moment that you're guilty of this, Tracy," he said forthrightly. He had defended his fair share of guilty S.O.B.'s in his day, and thus, he had become a master at reading people. And having come to know the two of them quite well as they prepared for this battle, he simply couldn't fathom that Tracy Jackson was capable of such an unspeakable act.

Tracy thanked him for his faith in her, and he offered a warm smile in response, letting her know that she made it easy. And then he glanced at Jen. "This whole thing reeks of a set up. But regardless of the legitimacy of the charges, there's no way Judge Thomas can allow your boys to stay in the house if Tracy is there."

"That's ridiculous," Jen snapped. "She didn't do anything wrong. Whatever happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"That doesn't play when the safety of children is at risk," Grayson answered. His gaze met Tracy's again. "Are you willing to move out until I can get this mess sorted out?"

"No. Way." Jen was absolutely adamant.

"Honey…" Tracy reached for Jen's hand.

"No, Trace," Jen argued. "You're not leaving our home over some bullshit charges that Preston's attorneys have somehow managed to fabricate." Instinctively, she knew he was behind it. She just didn't know how.

"Then you need to be prepared to turn over custody of your boys," Grayson warned. "If not to old man Morgan, then to DCFS."

"No way," Tracy argued, shaking her head in refusal. "I'll stay at my parents' place, Jen. You're not giving up custody. Not even for a minute. I won't stand for it."

Their eyes met, locking in the harsh lighting of the courtroom, and Jen grimaced. "I hate this."

Gently, Tracy squeezed the hand she held in her own. "I hate it too, Honey," she empathized. "But given the circumstances," she cast a glance toward Preston over Jen's shoulder, then her eyes met Jen's again, "it's what's best for the boys right now."

Jen's heart was racing in her chest. She hated the idea of Tracy having to leave their home, even for one night, let alone an undetermined amount of time. But the thought of her boys being handed over to that monster absolutely terrified her. She knew the kind of damage he was capable of doing to a little boy's self-confidence and well-being, if left to his own devices. Jake had been a good man, but he had become so by his own doing. That old bastard had put him through hell, and somehow, he had managed not only to survive, but to thrive. He had become his own man, and that's what she wanted for their boys.

"I'll pull some strings, push things along in the process," Grayson vowed, yanking Jen from her thoughts. "Once we figure out where this came from, we should be able to clear it up in a few weeks, if not days." His attention focused on Tracy again. "But in the meantime, I'm afraid things are going to get unpleasant."

Releasing a sigh of resignation, Tracy nodded. "I understand."

"Then we're in agreement?" Grayson sought clarification. "I'm free to offer a compromise to Judge Thomas that you'll remain out of the residence until this is cleared up?"

Tracy sought Jen's gaze again, finding a stormy gray where she usually met crystal clear blue of tropical waters. She arched an eyebrow in question, and resignedly, Jen nodded her assent.

"Yes," Tracy answered after a moment of silence.

While Grayson was busy with Jen and Tracy, Judge Thomas turned her attention to Frank, who was still sitting at the back of the courtroom. "Detective Cooper, if I may have a word with you?"

Quickly, Frank made his way to the bench. "Yes, Your Honor?"

"Who do you have in your department that you can trust to handle questioning these boys?" the judge inquired.

"Detective Sargent Langston Malloy," Frank answered without hesitation. "She's the best we have in Special Victims," he touted. "She's great with the kids, and knows how to handle anxious parents." He didn't mention the fact that she was the detective who took the report and the DNA sample when Tracy was attacked at Company. That would only serve to make the judge think twice about the appropriateness of the detective's involvement in this situation.

"Very well, Detective," Judge Thomas assented. "Make sure she's assigned to the case."

Frank nodded his agreement, and swiftly turned on his heel. He caught Natalia's glance as he passed by, and then quickly returned to the gallery, taking his seat again.

As soon as the judge's attention was removed from Frank, Reynolds stood, garnering her attention. "Your Honor, in light of the charges that have been filed against Miss Jackson, I respectfully request that temporary custody of the minor children be granted to my client, Preston Morgan. It's not appropriate for them to remain in a house where…"

"Your Honor, if I may?" Grayson interrupted, swiftly moving to his feet.

"What is it, Mr. McAlister?"

"Miss Jackson has agreed to vacate her place of residence with Mrs. Morgan, pending the outcome of any investigation into this matter," Grayson reported. "Neither of them wishes to displace their boys. With Miss Jackson out of the home, and given the fact that opposing counsel has not provided a single stitch of evidence that Mrs. Morgan is a threat to her sons, I believe it would be in the best interest of the children to remain in the only home they have ever known."

Judge Thomas contemplated the arrangement for a moment. "Where would Miss Jackson reside in the interim?"

"With her parents, Your Honor," Grayson answered.

"It's summertime, Mr. McAlister," Judge Thomas pointed out. "Who takes care of the minor children while Mrs. Morgan and Miss Jackson work? I understand that they work together at the Beacon."

Grayson glanced at Jen, looking for an answer. She rose from her seat. "Some days, they stay with Tracy's parents, and others, they come to the Beacon with us. Our boss, Olivia Spencer has a daughter their age, and they stay with her and her nanny."

"Neither of those options is suitable," Judge Thomas declared. "They leave potential for contact with Miss Jackson."

Standing to her feet, Olivia cleared her throat. "Your Honor, if I may?" she pleaded.

"And who are you?" Bennett Thomas's purposefully sharp gaze scrutinized Olivia as she posed the question. Of course, she knew exactly who Olivia was, but she couldn't allow the appearance of partiality.

"I'm Olivia Spencer, owner and general manager at the Beacon," Olivia answered.

"What can I do for you, Ms. Spencer?"

"I have what I believe to be a workable solution to the issue of childcare," Olivia declared.

"Let's hear it then," Judge Thomas said. Anything to keep from having to grant custody to that arrogant son-of-a-bitch, Morgan.

"My daughter Emma's nanny can certainly care for all three children at Mrs. Morgan's residence for the time being," Olivia proposed. "She knows them well, and they get along with Emma fabulously."

Jen stole a glance at Olivia. Their eyes met, and Jen mouthed, "Thank you."

A faint smile ghosted Olivia's lips. She nodded, almost imperceptivity, and then her eyes flickered back to the judge, waiting.

"Can this be arranged by tomorrow morning?"

"Yes, Your Honor," Olivia answered courteously.

"Then so be it," Judge Thomas declared. She turned her attention toward the petitioner's attorney. "Your request is denied, Mr. Reynolds. Tracy Jackson will vacate the residence, and the children will remain in the custody of their mother, Jennifer Morgan, pending the outcome of any investigation into these allegations."

Preston cursed under his breath, and leveled Reynolds with an icy glare.

The judge turned her attention to Jen and Tracy then. "You understand, Mrs. Morgan, that any sighting of Miss Jackson in the residence, or of her in the presence of the children, will be grounds for immediate revocation of your custodial rights, pending the outcome of this investigation?"

Jen and Tracy stood. "Yes, Your Honor," Jen answered. Tracy followed suit.

"Okay then," Judge Thomas said resignedly. And then she banged her gavel, declaring, "This court is adjourned."

Everyone rose to their feet, and the moment Judge Thomas disappeared into her chambers, Grayson turned to Jen and Tracy. "Listen to me, okay? We have just a few minutes," he informed. "They won't arrest you until I walk you out of the courtroom, but they won't wait patiently for very long."

Heart pounding in her chest again, Jen pulled Tracy close, wrapping protective arms around her fiancée. As Tracy clung to her, Jen murmured soothing words against her ear, though, if asked later, neither of them would be able to recall exactly what was said.

Olivia, Natalia, and Phillip made their way around the thick mahogany barrier between the gallery and the respondent's table, as Grayson went on to explain the procedural things that were about to happen. Tracy would be taken into custody, formally charged, and booked. He included information about the booking process, and also let them both know that Jen would not be allowed to be a part of the process. She probably wouldn't even be allowed to speak with Tracy until after the bail hearing—a notion that caused Jen's face to turn nearly ashen. They needed to talk! They needed to figure out what the hell was going on before this situation got any more out of control.

Cutting through Jen's thoughts, simultaneously, Olivia and Phillip pledged their support in terms of bail money. Both she and Tracy looked decidedly relieved. Not that Jen didn't have ready access to the kind of cash it would take to get Tracy out—as sole trustee, she had access to plenty through the boys' trust funds. But touching their money, even temporarily, might give Preston even more ammunition, and the thought of that concerned her deeply. Besides, she knew Tracy would protest anyway, leaving her family to bear the burden of raising enough cash to ensure her freedom during the investigation into this bogus crime.

As the conversation between the six of them continued, there was a flurry of activity behind them, as Preston and his gang of pompous lackeys made a show of leaving the courtroom. The clock was ticking. It was only a matter of moments then, before Tracy would be under arrest for a crime designed to make her family doubt her, to shake her world to the core, and strip her of all dignity in the process.

TBC in Chapter 4.10…


	69. Chapter 14: Trials & Tribulations Pt X

Title: Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Author: Kimberly21570

Fandoms: Guiding Light / All My Children

Pairings: Olivia and Natalia / Lena and Bianca

Disclaimers and other Assorted Ramblings: The characters of Olivia and Emma Spencer, Natalia and Rafe Rivera, Josh and Shayne Lewis, Doris Wolfe, Buzz and Frank Cooper are owned by CBS/TeleNext and Proctor & Gamble. The character of Lena Kundera is owned by All My Children, ABC/Disney and Prospect Park.

No copyright infringement intended with regard to Guiding Light, CBS/TeleNext, Proctor & Gamble, AMC, ABC/Disney, or any other entity. The dialogue, settings, and story content in these scenes are original. Written for fun, not profit. All other standard disclaimers apply.

Thanks to my pal, MoniRod for the edit. You totally Rock, Woman! I appreciate you, and I owe you—BIG TIME!

Rating: Chapter 14 is rated NC-17 for some sexual situations and strong language; however, Section 10 is rated PG-13.

Confessions Lead to Strange Bedfellows

Copyright May 2009

"Consider it pure joy, my brothers and sisters, whenever you face trials of many kinds, 3 because you know that the testing of your faith produces perseverance. 4 Let perseverance finish its work so that you may be mature and complete, not lacking anything. 5 If any of you lacks wisdom, you should ask God, who gives generously to all without finding fault, and it will be given to you. 6 But when you ask, you must believe and not doubt, because the one who doubts is like a wave of the sea, blown and tossed by the wind. 7 That person should not expect to receive anything from the Lord. 8 Such a person is double-minded and unstable in all they do."

— James 1:2-8, the _Bible_, New International Version (NIV)

"God promises a safe landing, not a calm passage. If God brings you to it, He will bring you through it."

Unknown

Chapter 14.10 – Trials and Tribulations:

_Wednesday, June 17, 2009… __Judge Bennett Thomas's Chambers, Springfield Courthouse—10:30 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Distractedly, Bennett Thomas paced the thickly carpeted floor inside her chambers. Something about these charges against Tracy Jackson just didn't set right with her. The timing was suspect, of course, given how well the situation played into Preston Morgan's hand; but there was something else, something far less obvious, she was certain. She just couldn't quite put her finger on the essence of it.

She hadn't noticed the subtle buzzing of Morgan's cell phone, or the nearly imperceptible look that passed between him and his lead attorney, Mason Reynolds, just moments before the accusations had been made. But somehow, her gut told her that they were the key. Part of it, at least.

Protocol dictated that she shouldn't involve herself directly in this situation. And ordinarily, she wouldn't have given it a second thought. But the nagging feeling in the pit of her stomach simply would not leave her alone. As a result, mere moments after returning to her chambers, she found herself personally calling to request copies of the police report and arrest warrant. And now she was impatiently awaiting receipt of them. Perhaps then, she could make some sense out of everything that had transpired in her courtroom that morning.

Glancing at her wristwatch, she muttered under her breath. How long could it possibly take to send a fucking fax?

Aggravated, and on the verge of a tantrum, she strode with purpose toward the huge mahogany desk that dominated the room. Centered on an authentic Oriental rug that she had picked up on a trip to Shanghai, it filled the area in front of the floor-to-ceiling windows that provided a panoramic view of the courtyard, and beyond. She had spent many an evening sitting in the overstuffed black leather chair behind that desk, staring out across that vast expanse of city lights, as she contemplated her life—how it had been, and how she wanted it to be. That subtle reminder of how she envisioned her future life set her in motion.

Snatching her cell phone from her top drawer, Bennett sank down into the cool, inviting leather, opened her text messaging app, and began typing. _You up for dinner tonight?_ She could use a little help sorting through this, she reasoned.

_Is it business... or personal?_

Bennett grinned in response, as she tucked a wayward strand of raven hair behind her right ear. She could almost hear the flirty grin on Doris Wolfe's face. _A little of both, perhaps. But far more pleasure than business,_ she answered honestly. It had been far too long, and an evening in bed with Doris was exactly what she needed to take the edge off. Good, God, just the thought of that woman's wide, avid mouth on her…

She was yanked from her fantasies by the light buzzing of her phone.

_I've gotta warn you, I'm feeling quite ravenous, of late_, Doris cautioned with a roguish grin.

_That makes two of us_, Bennett replied. Just the thought of being with Doris could set her body afire, and she could feel the anticipation already building deep within. _See you at my place at seven. I'll make dinner. You bring… dessert._

Pleased with the double entendre in her message, she hit send, and checked her watch again. Ten forty. She was due back in the courtroom in just five minutes. With a deep sigh, she tucked her phone back into the desk drawer, and pushed it closed. Tracy Jackson's dilemma would have to wait. And so would that blossoming ache between her legs. But she was determined that neither would have to wait for long.

On the other side of the Springfield Civil Complex, Doris Wolfe laughed as she contemplated the brazenly sexual innuendo in Bennett's loaded text message. And then she sank back into the comfort of her own overstuffed leather chair, an insatiable grin plastered across her face. She hadn't seen Bennett for anything more than business in months, and though it scared her to admit it, she missed her terribly. She wondered if she should dare hope things might be different, now that Bennett was divorced. But she quickly shut that down. It was far too much of an emotional risk, given their history, and she couldn't bear the thought of being disappointed that way again.

Instead, she chose to focus on the night of insanely steamy sex that she knew was about to transpire. She knew, without a doubt, that dinner would turn into breakfast, with neither of them having slept a wink in between. Her body was already humming with excitement, and it had absolutely nothing to do with the thought of food.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 17, 2009… __The Farmhouse of Love—11:00 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Being familiar with the huge oak tree on the edge of the hillside overlooking the pond, Josh already had a few design ideas in mind for Emma's tree house before he even arrived that morning. But he walked Rafe through the thought-process, to give him a taste of what it was like to create something from the ground, up. He had found with Shayne that being involved from the beginning created a sense of investment in the project, and thus, a deeper awareness of responsibility in completing his portion of the work, and a true sense of pride in a job well done. He hoped that the same would be true of Rafe.

The consummate environmentalist after his level of consciousness had been raised during his years in the oil business, Josh had sent an arborist out to inspect the tree several days prior, and he had received the all-clear to begin building. Now, together, he and Rafe surveyed the tree. And then Rafe listened intently, as Josh taught him about the various forms of support—post, bolt, and suspension.

The post method involved sinking support beams into the ground close to the tree, rather than attaching it to the tree itself, he explained. This was the least invasive choice in terms of damage to the tree, and thus, the one Josh preferred to implement. But he didn't share that bit of information with Rafe. Instead, he continued to outline the options.

By stark contrast, the bolt method, which was the most traditional way of supporting a tree house, was the most invasive of the options. It involved angling support beams from the base of the platform, and bolting them directly to the tree; thus, making it the most damaging choice in terms of support. Josh liked this one the least, but again, he held that piece of information back.

And finally, the suspension method, Josh tutored, involved using cables, ropes, or chains to hang the tree house from sturdy upper branches of the tree. While the suspension mechanisms held the potential to scar the tree bark, it was far less invasive than actually bolting the supports to the trunk. And suspension was an acceptable option for the particular tree they had chosen, because its strong, sturdy base and plethora of well-developed upper branches. Still, the structure wouldn't be capable of supporting a great deal of weight, which could hinder the size of the structure they would build.

One by one, Josh laid out options for Rafe, leaving the details regarding the level of environmental invasiveness, strength, and safety out of the equation, rather than including them—a test of Rafe's intuitiveness. And then he listened intently to the boy's reasoning as he worked out what he thought to be the best decision for Emma's tree house. In the end, Rafe chose the post method, because it was the most ecologically and structurally sound, he had explained.

Josh readily agreed, congratulating Rafe on having made a wise choice. Rafe beamed at the praise. It raised his level of excitement about the project, and he was anxious to get started. They turned their attention to the planning phase then, working out structure size and placement, determining what types of materials they needed, and how much of each material would be required.

Pulling out an old sketchpad and drafting pencil, Josh's hand moved in quick, smooth strokes, as he effortlessly created a preliminary design for the structure. Together, they took the necessary measurements, and then returned to the sketch, time and again.

As they worked, Josh paused from time to time, asking Rafe's thoughts on where to place things such as windows and the door, and how to incorporate the large branches that interfered with the planned trajectory of the tree house.

Patiently, Josh walked Rafe through every step, teaching him how to plan and calculate along the way. And by the time they climbed into Josh's old pickup truck to make the trip into town to purchase the supplies, Rafe was brimming with excitement, and Josh couldn't have been more pleased.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 17, 2009… __Springfield Police Department—11:15 a.m. Central Daylight Time _

Jen had been shaken by the news that she wouldn't be allowed to stay for discussions regarding the ridiculous allegations that had been leveled at her fiancée. Their attorney, Grayson McAlister, had explained that even if she and Tracy were legally married in another state, Illinois law would not recognize spousal privilege. Thus, Tracy's defense could be compromised if Jen were to be privy to any incriminating information. Both she and Tracy knew that was an absolute impossibility—there _was_ no incriminating information, because Tracy had never even met this person who was accusing her, let alone committed the crime of which she had been accused. But somehow the truth didn't seem to hold much weight under the circumstances. And so she waited down the hall from the interrogation room where Tracy was meeting with Grayson, pacing frantically, as Olivia, Natalia, and Doris took turns attempting to calm her.

"I just don't understand how they can charge her with a crime against someone she's never even met!" Jen frantically exclaimed, as she paced the dingy gray floor. She knew it was true, because Tracy would never lie to her. But something tugged deep inside her, and she couldn't shake the feeling that somehow she was supposed to know who this Antoinette person was, and how she was tied to this entire mess.

Soundlessly, Natalia moved to Jen's side, placing comforting hands on her shoulders. "I don't understand any of this either, Jen," she said in a soothing voice.

Jen turned to face her, tears flowing down her pallid cheeks. "How could anyone do this to her?" she cried. "Tracy would never hurt anyone." And then her thoughts shifted to their sons. "And oh, my God, what will I say to the boys? How will I ever explain…"

"I know, Sweetie," Natalia comforted. "I know." Gently, she guided Jen toward the dilapidated wooden table in the center of the room. "Come. Sit. We'll talk, okay?"

Numbly, Jen nodded, and did as Natalia suggested.

"None of this makes any sense," Jen sighed, after Natalia finally managed to settle her on one of a half dozen rickety wooden chairs. "Tracy has never been with anyone but me. I know she hasn't." She remembered briefly, asking Tracy if she was certain she had never done anything like that before, after the first time they made love. It had been incredible—beyond her wildest imagination. But her remark had been teasing, and she knew, even now, that Tracy had spoken the truth. "And I know she's never assaulted anyone, sexually or otherwise!"

"Well, let's try to think this through," Olivia said calmly. She was sitting across the table from Jen, a Styrofoam cup of the lukewarm sludge being passed off as decaf, nestled between her hands. "What do we know?"

"Right now?" Jen's tone lifted on the latter word, asking the question. "Nothing—except what we know of Tracy."

The wobbly chair creaked beneath the force of Olivia's movement as she shifted, leaning back and crossing her legs. Pinching the bridge of her nose, she contemplated their lack of facts. Jen was correct. The young woman's personal history was clean, her character, above reproach. Beyond that, they had nothing. "We need to think like a criminal," she commented.

"Well, I'm not a criminal, Olivia," Jen snapped, her nerves frayed beyond recognition. "I wouldn't know how to think like one."

Rather than taking offense, Olivia offered a devious grin. "No worries. I've got you covered," she said, only half joking. She almost wished that Phillip hadn't excused himself after they left court. For once, his devious mind might have been of some use for her.

Making her way toward the coffee pots, Doris smirked. "I'm an officer of the court, Olivia. Don't say anything self-incriminating," she teased.

Amused, Natalia just smiled and shook her head. Reaching across the table, she squeezed Olivia's hand. "Try not to show off too much, Honey. We don't need you getting arrested too."

Natalia's comment brought a slight smile to Jen's face. The first one they had seen from her in hours. And then she looked at Olivia ruefully. "Sorry I snapped at you."

Olivia's laughter toward Doris's and Natalia's comments turned into an empathic wave of the hand, as she pardoned her friend's behavior. "Don't worry about it. I'm sure I've deserved it somewhere along the way," she granted with a rueful smile. And then she fell silent again, the sounds of a busy squad room echoing down the concrete hallway as she contemplated the situation. "The timing on this is too convenient for Morgan, to be a coincidence," she said suspiciously. "He's involved somehow."

"I don't doubt that. But how?" Jen wondered aloud. "He doesn't know anything about Tracy beyond the fact that she exists."

"Private detective," Olivia supposed. "I can see him pulling out all the stops on this."

Jen released a sigh of frustration, and focused on the nicks and gouges that peppered the tabletop. There were initials, and symbols, and someone had even played a game of tic-tac-toe. "Yeah, me too."

"He had to have paid someone to fabricate the charges," Doris surmised, as she poured a cup of regular. It smelled about as appealing as the decaf, and looked easily twice as lethal. "Lord knows, he has the money for it."

"Well, for his sake, I hope he paid in full, because he won't have it for long."

Olivia's tone was so ominous that even Doris cringed. "We're a go?" she queried, as she stepped toward the table again. She took a sip of the lukewarm liquid, and her face immediately soured. "_Shit_, this is nasty!" she exclaimed, and promptly discarded the cup in the nearby trash can.

Everyone laughed in response to Doris's sidebar, and then Olivia responded to the previous comment. "Yup," she said confidently. "We're set for Friday at three." She and Lena had strategically orchestrated the timing to block Preston's immediate access to the stock markets, and thus, the monetary resources that he might otherwise tap in an emergency. The domestic stock exchanges closed at four o'clock Eastern time, and the foreign markets would have closed hours earlier. The fact that they would be headed into the weekend only sweetened the deal.

"It still doesn't make sense," Natalia interjected. Her mind had been on the details of Tracy's alleged crime, while Olivia and Doris took their little side trip. "What good would it do him to pay someone to fabricate charges, if there's no connection between Tracy and this other woman? How can they prove something happened, if Tracy doesn't even know her?"

"She wouldn't necessarily have to know the victim," Doris said, hesitantly. The thought that her statement might be construed as judgment against Tracy troubled her deeply. "I think their angle is that it was a random act."

"Then why would Reynolds ask Tracy if she knew the woman?" Jen wondered aloud.

"To throw her off, maybe?" Doris guessed.

"Or gauge her reaction?" Natalia offered.

Doris nodded, indicating that Natalia's suggestion held merit.

It was Olivia's turn to pace. "I don't know," she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose again, as she moved back and forth in the small space, in rapid motion. "We need more information," she declared. "_Something_ to go on."

"I was too stunned to actually register the details." Jen sounded as though she were at a loss.

"Yeah, me too," Olivia sighed. She turned toward the Mayor. "Can you get a copy of the police report or the arrest warrant, so we have details?"

"Officially?" Doris's tone posed the question. "No. But I'll see what I can turn up under the radar."

"Great," Olivia said with a definitive nod. "Thanks, Doris."

The distinct sounds of heels and boots emanated from somewhere down the cold, lifeless hallway, and before Doris could respond, Detective Sargent Langston Malloy entered the room. Impeccably dressed in charcoal gray linen trousers with a matching suit jacket, a crisp white button-down shirt, and stylish, yet sensible black leather boots, she didn't look like any cop Jen had ever seen. But Jen knew who she was from their previous encounter at Company the night Diane went ballistic on Tracy.

The detective carried herself with an air of authority as she moved into the room; though not in the threatening way of some cops. Rather than appearing intimidating, she seemed surprisingly approachable. "Mrs. Morgan?" she said in a tone that while indicating a search, commanded attention.

"Yes?" Jen rose quickly to her feet, as she appraised the detective. The woman stood about Olivia's height, and held a similar build. But what Jen noticed the most was the warmth in her deep blue eyes.

The detective moved across the room with purpose, her right hand extended in greeting. "I'm Detective Sargent Langston Malloy," she introduced. "This is Gwen Matthews, Director of DCFS," she added, pitching a thumb toward the shorter woman who had entered the room just a few steps behind her.

Gwen smiled and nodded. Dressed in a neatly pressed dark teal suit with a crème colored shell, and low black heels, she stood a few inches shorter than the dark-haired detective with the piercing blue eyes. Her own eyes were a soft, warm brown, and her hair was several shades lighter, with natural red highlights that shone even in the crude florescent lighting.

Graciously, Jen shook hands with both women, taking the opportunity to remind Langston that they had met previously.

Langston's eyes lit with recognition. "Ah, yes, I remember now. The incident at Company a few months ago, right? Some crazy lady attacked your girlfriend." It took only a moment for her to recall her initial impressions of the girlfriend. It made sense now that Chief Cooper insisted she handle the case.

"Yes, that was the incident," Jen said ruefully. She shook her head as if to dismiss the ordeal as nothing but a nuisance, and turned to introduce Olivia, Natalia, and Doris. The Mayor, of course, needed no introduction.

Greetings were exchanged all around, and then, with the practiced, yet casual motion of a hand, Langston indicated that they should all have a seat. Courteously, she pulled a chair out for Gwen, and the two of them took adjacent seats at the table, across from the other women.

"First of all," Langston said in a warm, gentle tone, as she casually clasped her hands together on the table in front of her, "I'm sorry for the circumstances that bring us together here today."

"Thank you, Detective," Jen said appreciatively. "I know you have a job to do, so as difficult as this is, I won't get in your way. But for the record, I know you're not going to find anything. My fiancée has never done anything to our boys. I would stake my life on it."

Langston prayed that that was true. She prided herself on the work she did in Special Victims. Had even recently been promoted to Sargent as a result of her stellar work. But she hated the part of the job where she had to face survivors of such heinous acts, hear their stories, and probe into the intimate details of their experiences. "Believe me when I tell you, Mrs. Morgan, I want more than anything for that to be true."

Slate blue eyes held Jen's gaze as Langston spoke, the expression within them authenticating the sincerity in her words and tone. Jen felt some of the tension seep from her tight muscles, and she visibly relaxed. While incredibly frustrating, scary even, this didn't have to be a completely terrible interaction, she realized. The detective seemed like a nice woman, and she didn't appear to have any preconceived judgments regarding either Jen or Tracy.

"So what happens now?" Jen asked tentatively, once the initial wave of fear abated.

"We need to talk with your sons, Mrs. Morgan. Gwen and I will be handling that together, as we often do in cases involving the welfare of children," Langston informed.

Jen nodded. "Judge Thomas explained that," she acknowledged. "Does that have to happen here?" she asked, worry in her tone. "I think that would be terribly frightening for them, and…"

Reaching across the table, Gwen set a gentle hand on Jen's arm. "We understand that, Mrs. Morgan," she said comfortingly. "I think someplace neutral would be best under the circumstances."

"Someplace neutral?"

"Yes, somewhere other than your home or the police station," Gwen clarified. "Neither is a good option, in my opinion."

Olivia's mind was already at work. Glancing at Natalia, she received her silent agreement. "You can use our suite at the Beacon," she offered generously. "The boys are familiar with it, and they feel comfortable there."

The expression in Jen's grayish eyes once again spoke of gratitude in the midst of a storm, as she met Olivia's gaze. "Thank you," she said softly. And then she returned her attention to the women across the table. "Will I be allowed to talk with them first?" she asked. "To explain why you're asking them questions?"

Nodding, Langston said, "You're welcome to explain things, but either Gwen or I need to be in the room during the conversation. It's just a formality, but we need to be able to testify that they weren't coached into what to say."

"I understand," Jen said quietly. She hated this. She hated it with a passion. "Is there…" Hesitating, she took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. It couldn't hurt to ask. "Is it possible for you to hold off on this, just for a little while?" she asked tentatively. "We don't even have any details regarding these charges against Tracy yet. We don't even know what… evidence they have against her."

The sound of Jen's voice catching with emotion sent Olivia into action. Reaching over, she took Jen's hand, squeezing gently. "Surely, you can give us some time to figure out where the hell these charges came from," she said, pleadingly. "We all know they're bogus. Hell, even Mayor Wolfe and Chief Cooper know it. We just need time to prove it. And I just don't see any reason to traumatize these boys if it's not absolutely necessary."

Reflexively, Gwen Matthews brushed back neat strands of auburn hair, her dark, scrutinizing eyes surveying each one of the four women across the table, in turn. And then she locked gazes with Detective Sargent Malloy. A silent conversation passed between them. Neither of them had details regarding the charges that had been lodged against Tracy Jackson. All of that had been kept under wraps by someone much farther up the chain of command than even Chief Cooper, and no one was certain as to why. All they knew was what they had been told: that Tracy Jackson had been arrested for a sexual assault against a minor, and that she was suspected of having engaged in sexual acts with her lover's two minor children.

Yet, no complaints had ever been filed by their mother; or by anyone else with close ties to the boys, for that matter. All they had at the moment were vague theories that something _might_ have happened, based upon vaguely similar charges that had been lodged against their mother's fiancée. There were far too many unanswered questions, and both Gwen and Langston knew it.

Finally, Gwen turned back to Jen, her gaze softening. "Miss Jackson can't have any contact with the children until we're certain they're not in danger, Mrs. Morgan," she said, her voice gentle, yet firm. "That means she can't come home, or even visit with them, until either the charges are dropped, or she's been acquitted of them. Is she truly prepared to abide by that?"

"I know Tracy better than anyone," Jen said, confidently, her ice blue eyes locked on Gwen's deep brown ones. "She would rather stay with her folks until this mess is cleared up, than have our boys traumatized unnecessarily." She didn't even need to ask her.

Gwen sighed. She understood their point about unnecessary trauma, but she also knew that nine times out of ten, so-called "bogus" charges weren't really bogus at all. No pedophile was ever guilty—not if you asked _them_, anyway. And yet, they were almost always guilty as sin—and innocent children were left to pay the price.

She was stuck between a rock and a hard place, especially given that Judge Thomas had demanded her presence on this case. That, in and of itself, spoke volumes. And yet, she wasn't quite certain whether it was to protect the children from unnecessary investigation, or… protect them from a predator. With that question in mind, she proceeded judiciously. "I tell you what," she said, setting the stage for a bargain, "we'll hold off on talking with them… for now. Give you a little time to figure out what this is all about, okay? But I need your word that you won't interfere with any potential testimony by coaching…"

"You absolutely have my word," Jen solemnly vowed, before Gwen even finished speaking. The sense of relief she felt was almost overwhelming. "I don't even want this subject brought up to our boys, if we can avoid it."

"I understand," Gwen said, with genuineness in her tone.

"I can agree with this," Langston said, tentatively. Protecting these children was her first priority, and that meant protecting them from potentially unnecessary questioning, as well. And there was obviously a reason why this situation was unfolding so rapidly—DCFS usually took weeks, if not months, to respond to such allegations. But Gwen had appeared in her office within hours of the initial report hitting her desk. What was so different about this case? Why had the judge demanded Gwen? And why was everything moving with such urgency? So many questions…

"But if I don't see some compelling evidence of Miss Jackson's alleged innocence in this other crime within forty-eight hours, we need to move forward on our end," she said, decidedly. Forty-eight hours would give them all an opportunity to gather more information—and that was exactly what she and Gwen both needed at the moment.

"Forty-eight hours."

Olivia's voice was wound tight with frustration, and Natalia sensed she was about to blow. Reaching over, she placed a gentle hand on her partner's arm, steadying her, as she spoke. "Thank you, Ms. Matthews, Detective Malloy," she said, courteously.

A thankful expression filled Jen's teary eyes. "Yes. Thank you. We're grateful for your willingness to work with us," she said quietly.

"My first priority is the safety and well-being of your sons, Mrs. Morgan," Gwen assured. "It makes sense to hold off for the time being."

Langston met Jen's gaze again. "Can we agree to meet back here," she glanced at the simple yet elegant silver wristwatch that adorned her left wrist, "at noon tomorrow?"

Wiping tears from her cheeks, Jen nodded. "Yes, Detective," she readily agreed. "And thank you again."

Nodding cordially, Langston rose from her seat. Gwen followed suit. Extending their hands across the table, they bid the women goodbye. And then, turning on their heels, the exited the room as effortlessly as they had entered, leaving the foursome to ponder where they were to go from there.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 17, 2009… __The Farmhouse of Love—1:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

"Thanks again for lunch, man," Rafe was saying, as they worked together to erect a tent near the old oak tree. Their building materials would be stored there for protection during the building process. Obviously, it wasn't that the materials couldn't withstand the elements. It was simply easier to work with them when they weren't sopping wet, Josh had explained. And weather forecasters were indicating a rainy June into early July for the Midwest.

"You're welcome," Josh said warmly. "Your mom told me Company was your favorite." They had stopped in at the familiar eatery for some lunch before heading to the locally-owned sawmill where Josh always purchased his lumber.

"Yeah, gotta love those Buzz Burgers, huh?" Rafe grinned. It wasn't really a question.

Pulling a mallet from the tool belt he sported around his hips, Josh pounded the final stake into the ground. "That should do it," he announced, rising to his full height with a slight groan. "It's hell getting old," he muttered.

Rafe laughed. "I'll have to take your word for it," he teased.

Josh's warm blue eyes sparkled as he grinned at the boy. "Yeah, you do that, sonny." He turned his attention toward the stacks of lumber and tools in the back of his daddy's old pickup truck. "Let's get this stuff inside the tent, and then we'll start digging the post holes for the supports."

"Sounds good," Rafe easily agreed.

Surprised at how excited he was to get started, Rafe quickly made his way toward the truck. "So how long do you think it will take?" he asked, as he offloaded a set of sawhorses they had picked up at one of the Lewis construction sites. His hands were protected by a pair of worn work gloves that Josh had given him, but that was the only thing about his appearance that made him look like a laborer. The rest looked like a typical teenaged boy. "Start to finish?"

"Oh, I'd say about three weeks, painting included," Josh answered.

"And then we can get started on my apartment?" Rafe sounded almost hopeful, as he pulled a bundle of two-by-fours from the bed of the truck, hefting them over his right shoulder.

_Wow, what a difference a few hours could make_, Josh thought; but he didn't dare voice it. "Yeah," he said, sounding purposefully casual. "Any ideas as to what you might want?"

"A few," Rafe replied, his tone equally as casual. He surprised even himself with the realization that he was looking forward to it. When had that happened? "I don't know, I guess planning Emma's tree house made me excited about a place of my own."

"I think a little independence will do you good, Rafe," Josh said thoughtfully.

"Yeah," Rafe sighed. "That'd be nice." Setting another bundle of lumber on the pallet inside the tent, he swiped sweat from his brow with the back of his work glove, as he stood to his full height. "I still hate that Olivia's paying for it, though," he mumbled, wondering why that was still such a sticking-point for him.

Lowering a bucket of construction-grade nails and a boxful of brackets and other assorted hardware onto the ground, Josh met Rafe's gaze. The air stilled between them, as they stood across the tent from one another. Instantly, Rafe's heart rate skyrocketed. He was certain this was the moment Josh would unleash on him.

Instead, Josh simply nodded as he considered the boy. "I guess I can see your point. When I was your age, it was tough for me to take things from older adults too," he related. "I wanted to be my own man, you know. Not rely on others, even family."

Thankful that Josh hadn't torn into him, Rafe drew in a deep breath, releasing slowly, as his heart settled. He nodded too, then. "Yeah… that's it. I wanna be my own man, too," he said, feeling empowered by his mentor's self-disclosure. He wanted to find his own job. And he wanted to get into college without anyone pulling strings—Olivia had offered. He wanted to make it on his own. But he didn't have a clue how to make that happen.

He sidestepped Josh, moving through the open tent door, and then turned on the heel of his sneaker, meeting Josh's clear gaze again. "Hey, man, thanks for not busting my chops over Olivia. I thought you'd… Well, I'm not really sure what I thought you'd do. But it wasn't this. So… thanks."

A slow, steady hand would win Rafe over. Josh was certain of it. He offered a nod and a warm smile in response. "Sure thing, Rafe," he said kindly. And then they continued their work, mostly in silence. But Josh was pleased to note that more often than not, when the silences were interrupted, it was Rafe's voice breaking through them, rather than his own. _Progress_.

* * *

_Wednesday, June 17, 2009… Interrogation Room, __Springfield Police Department—6:30 p.m. Central Daylight Time _

If the wheels of justice turned slowly, then the axles of due process turned like broken propellers through mud. Eight hours after Tracy's arrest, she had only been allowed to speak briefly with Grayson on two occasions, and she still hadn't a clue as to who it was that was accusing her of such a vile act. She didn't know anyone named Antoinette. She was positive of that. And even if she did, she hadn't had any sexual contact with her. Of that, she was absolutely certain. And so she sat, alone, in the interrogation room, the institution-gray walls closing in on her, as she waited for someone to tell her what the hell was going on.

At least the booking process hadn't been too demeaning. Frank had taken care of that himself, so that no further emotional harm would come to her. "I know you didn't do this, Tracy, and I'm sorry I have to put you through all of this," he had said, as he methodically took her fingerprints.

"You don't owe me an apology, Frankie," she replied. She understood that he was only doing his job, and she appreciated that he had taken her booking on personally. It was certainly not within the scope of his position as the Chief of Detectives. "I don't even know who that woman is," she said quietly. "I've never…"

"Don't, okay?" Frank interrupted, in a tone that was harsher than he had intended.

Her face held an amalgam of surprise and confusion, and he quickly followed his directive with an explanation. "It's better for you if you don't say anything to me about the case. I'm doing this as a favor, because I've known you all your life. But I'm still a cop, and anything you say to me can be used against you—even if it doesn't seem incriminating at the moment. So don't give them anything that they can misconstrue, okay?"

Tracy had merely nodded, and thanked him. And they finished the remainder of the booking process in blaring silence.

When Grayson returned to the interrogation room the second time, he had come with a promise of representation by the best criminal attorney in his firm. It would be easier to claim attorney-client privilege regarding any information he might have, if her attorney in this case worked for his firm, he had explained. That was nearly four hours ago, she noted, the incessant ticking of the clock, absolutely maddening as it whittled the time away. And Tracy, who was usually calm and cool even under extreme pressure, was beginning to feel agitated.

At a quarter of seven that evening, Grayson finally made his third appearance. This time with another person in tow. Presumably, her new attorney. Releasing a sigh of relief, Tracy stood to her feet as they entered.

"I'm sorry to have kept you waiting, Tracy," he said, sounding uncharacteristically haggard. Dropping his briefcase onto the worn metal table with a loud thud, he motioned toward the woman who accompanied him. "This is Danika Kováč, the lead attorney in our criminal division," he introduced. "Danika, Tracy Jackson."

The tall, slender woman reached across the table, extending a hand. "Tracy," she said, by way of greeting.

Curiously, Tracy surveyed the woman. She was exotic, to say the very least, with her bronzed skin and flawless complexion, hair that fell in long, dark waves around muscular shoulders, and eyes as dark as onyx. She glanced at her left hand, the way she had Reynolds' in the courtroom. No ring. With a warm smile, she accepted the woman's hand. "It's a pleasure, Ms. Kováč," she replied courteously.

"Please, call me Dani," Danika directed informally. Her voice was a husky caress, with just the slightest hint of an accent. "I'm so sorry to have kept you waiting. The drive down from Chicago took a bit longer than anticipated."

Tracy's casual gaze perused the unblemished linen suit the woman wore. _A drive in from Chicago, and not a single wrinkle in sight_, she thought. _Impressive_. "I'm just glad you're here," she said. "Thank you for making the trip."

Pulling a chair out from the table across from Tracy, Dani swiftly unbuttoned her navy suit jacket, before taking a seat. Taking a cue from her, Tracy sat as well. And once both women were seated, Grayson joined them.

"First order of business," Dani said assertively, as she popped the latches on her designer briefcase, "is to get you out of here."

"Oh, thank God," Tracy sighed. The place was driving her crazy!

Dani pulled a file folder, notepad, and pen from her briefcase, then closed it, and set it aside. "I understand you have people willing to post bail," she noted.

"I do, yes," Tracy confirmed. "My boss, Olivia Spencer, and a friend of my fiancée's late husband."

"Excellent," Dani said without batting an eyelash. She glanced toward Grayson. "You've tracked down a judge who's willing to hold a bail hearing tonight?"

"Yes," he confirmed. "I'll go get the ball rolling now, and text you when they're ready."

"Wonderful. Thank you, Grayson," she said courteously.

Grayson nodded, and gathered his things. His gaze fell on Tracy for a brief moment. "You're in good hands here," he assured.

"Thank you, Grayson," Tracy said sincerely.

A simple nod marked Grayson's response. "I'll see you both in the courtroom in a bit," he commented, before quietly exiting the room.

Turning her attention back toward Tracy, Dani rifled through the file in her hands, extracting a photo. "So let's get started. Tell me what you know about this woman…"

She set the photo down on the table, and slid it toward Tracy, watching carefully for her initial reaction.

Tracy's eyes flickered in recognition. "Toni?" she murmured questioningly. And then her gaze met Dani's again. "What about her?"

Dani's tone held the slightest edge when she spoke again. "So you _do_ know her," she said, more statement than question.

"Yeah, I, uh… she joined a few basketball games with us my freshman year of college," Tracy shrugged. Her answer was straightforward, but her tone was marked with confusion. "Why?"

"Because she's your accuser, Tracy," Dani reported matter-of-factly. Again, she watched for the woman's reaction.

The expression on Tracy's face said she was absolutely stunned by the revelation, and instantly, Dani knew that her client was innocent of the charges lodged against her. _Either that or she's a damned good actress_, she thought. Willfully, she brushed aside cynicism borne of years of defending criminals who, of course _never_ did it. Her gut told her this woman was genuine, and her first instincts were rarely wrong about people. She breathed a sigh of relief—defending innocent people always made the job easier, not only legally, but also on her conscience. She found herself grateful for the case, and absolutely driven to obtain a just ending for this client.

* * *

TBC in Chapter 14.11…


End file.
